Regresar de las sombras
by ghost994
Summary: ¿alguna vez les a sucedido que se levantan en un lugar totalmente oscuro del que no tienen la mas remota idea de como rayos fue que llegaron allí ni de por que diablos se sienten pésimos? ¿no? pues vaya suerte la de ustedes porque a mi si me paso.
1. ¿a dónde diablos fui a parar?

Las cosas entre " " son pensamientos.

Las cosas entre () son un pelo de todo.

Lo que este entre - - son cartas o narraciones.

Patas delanteras = cascos.

Patas traseras = patas.

°u° me da un pelín de flojera escribir patas delanteras y patas traseras.

Espalda = lomo

Las cosas escritas De Esta Forma Las Tome Como Gritos Me Gusto Mas Así que ASÍ DE LA FORMA TRADICIONAL… … … ¬_¬ además que así me corrige las choreadas ortográficas el Word

Capítulo 1: ¿a dónde diablos fui a parar?

¿?: (Comencé a toser sin control) cof agg demonios.

En ese momento me sentía fatal, Intente agarrar mi pecho con mis cascos pero fue inútil, mis cascos no se movieron.

Cuando el ataque de tos paso apenas si respiraba así que intente calmar mi respiración primero, una vez que respiraba mejor abrí los ojos e intente ver alrededor pero apenas podía ver algo, mi cabeza me estaba matando del dolor al punto que me era casi imposible enfocar mi vista y donde sea que estuviera estaba tan oscuro que apenas si me podía ver mis cascos atados sobre mi cabeza junto a mi cuerpo a una pared.

Cerré los ojos y pase un buen tiempo así solo esperando que mi cabeza dejara de doler tanto comencé a pensar en cómo rayos termine allí pero fue inútil por más que intentaba no recordaba nada de nada, ni el cómo termine allí ni tan siquiera recordaba cualquier cosa acerca de mí, algo que estaba comenzando a molestarme un poco.

¿?: (Chasquee la lengua un tanto molesto) tch " lo que faltaba una especie de amnesia, de momento tendré que ignorarlo lo primero es liberarme e intentar salir de aquí… no sé por qué pero me da mala espina este sitio".

Una vez que al menos mi vista pudo enfocar un poco apenas distinguí que eran unas cuerdas lo que me ataban así que intente halarlas para reventarlas pero no me fue como esperaba, al intentar romper las cuerdas lo único que sentí fue un dolor demasiado intenso algo que me hizo apretar los dientes como nada, era un hecho que mis cascos en el mejor de los casos estaban deshechos, el solo moverlos me causaba dolor así que me rendí de la idea de romperlas a la fuerza y empecé a buscar con mis patas a mi alrededor a ver si por suerte había algo para soltarme hasta que toque algo.

¿?: "a ver no sé qué sea pero solo espero que sea útil".

Lo pise y comencé a arrastrarlo hasta que logre acercarlo a mí, una vez tuve entre mis patas el objeto este comenzó a brillar con una luz azul con muy poca intensidad tanto que si la sala estuviera tan siquiera un poco iluminada no notarias el brillo, pero aun así gracias a este fue que pude ver el que era una daga y era el cuerpo de la misma que brillaba.

¿?: agg "espero que salga bien porque si no dolerá yyy mucho" la lancé hacia arriba y solo gracias a ese brillo pude atraparla con la boca, sonreí un poco contento mientras con mi lengua la acomode hasta que el mango quedo entre mis dientes "genial cortemos estas cosas y salgamos de acá"

Corte la cuerda dejando al fin mis cascos libres, y luego corte la que ataba mi cuerpo, espere un rato sentado con los cascos en el suelo por causa del dolor de antes y cuando al fin paso un poco el dolor me quite lo que parecía una tela que tenía encima.

Corte un pedazo lo suficientemente grande para poder atar la daga a uno de mis cascos, aunque dolió como el demonio logre atar la daga a mi casco derecho dejando así mi boca libre.

Luego de asegurar la daga intente pararme pero al primer intento no logre hacerlo por alguna razón que desconocía cada extremidad de mi cuerpo dolió como el demonio y termine cayendo al suelo, en ese momento fue que note que sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado y me dolía cada parte de él, por lo que pararme resulto más complicado de lo que pensaba, espere un momento y luego lo intente de nuevo me dolió demasiado pero esta vez sí pude levantarme y recostarme en la pared casi de inmediato por el dolor en todas mis extremidades, diablos incluso la cola me dolía en ese momento.

¿?: "demonios esto está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé".

Apoyado en la pared comencé a dar unos pasos pero me tropecé con lo algo, por curiosidad y algo de enojo me acerque a ver que era y al mirar que se trataba del esqueleto de un poni retrocedí unos pasos y tome un poco de aire para calmarme.

¿?: O-o "ok eso no me lo esperaba y creo que ya sé cómo llego acá la daga y uff eso tuvo que doler un montón"

Al Mirar más de cerca el esqueleto 2 espadas entraban por el lomo y salían por el pecho, se notaba que fue hace mucho que murió ya que las armas estaban totalmente oxidadas y no habían rastros de carne en los huesos.

¿?: ¬_¬ "muy bien empiezo a entender por qué me da mala espina este sitio, será mejor que busque algo para alumbrar no creo que sea conveniente andar a oscuras por varias razones".

Como pude me despegue de la pared y camine a lo que creía era el centro de la habitación comencé a buscar en el sitio con mis cascos hasta que choque con una mesa, esta tenía encima una lámpara de aceite, la sacudí un poco y por suerte tenia aceite y al buscar un poco más en la misma también encontré unos pedernales.

Tome los pedernales e intente encender la lámpara, una vez encendida, logre ver la habitación en la que me encontraba, y he de admitir que no era para nada agradable la vista.

Lo primero que note fue que estaba dentro de alguna cueva ya que en el techo habían algunas estalactitas bastante puntiagudas, las paredes todas eran rocosas y para nada lizas así que al fin entendí el dolor en el lomo, en fin también había un tremendo olor a humedad, pero esa era lo de menos.

La bendita cueva estaba repleta de esqueletos tanto de grifos como dragones y ponis, al parecer todos en la habitación se habían matado unos a otros ya que habían algunos que aun sostenían el arma que dio muerte al otro pero todos tenían algo en común y era que al parecer habían muerto hace mucho tiempo ya que tanto las armas como las armaduras estaban oxidadas a mas no poder.

¿?: O_O "bien esto es un tanto aterrador y extraño… ¿cómo es posible que todas las armas y armaduras estén tan oxidadas? pareciera que llevaran cientos de años en este lugar aparte ¿cómo rayos fue que corte las cuerdas con una arma en ese estado?"

Por la curiosidad saque la daga de mi casco y al mirarla de cerca note que a diferencia de las demás armas estaba en perfecto estado, el cuerpo era negro y el borde afilado de color plateado ligeramente azulado, en el cuerpo de la hoja tenía unos símbolos extraños de color azul, el mango donde se unía la hoja con el mango tenía una gema negra con forma casi triangular pero de pequeño tamaño, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me era demasiado familiar casi al punto de llenarme de melancolía.

¿?: (Entre cerré los ojos y sonreí un poco) muy bien esto es extraño no sé por qué pero sé que tu nombre es elis, no sé qué significan los símbolos ni para que la gema pero gracias a Dios que no te oxidaste y por lo que veo sigues muy afilada.

Guarde la daga y pero el dolor que sentía se intensifico al punto que me recosté a la mesa un momento y apreté mi pecho con un casco para intentar aguantarlo.

Una vez paso comencé a revisar mi cuerpo, primero que nada note que mi pelaje era de un color gris claro, mi cola era negra y tenía la melena tan larga de momento que la podía mirar sin problemas dándome cuenta que era entre negra y gris.

Luego pase a revisar el por qué diablos me dolía todo y aunque sabía que estaba mal no me esperaba lo que vi.

Tenía literalmente todo el cuerpo destrozado mis 4 extremidades estaban desechas entre cicatrices que aunque visibles ya sanas y cortes recientes que habían sido quemados, note antes de mi pesuña las marcas de la cuerda y ya entendía por qué dolió tanto el jalón ya que tenía un corte bajo la marca que con el jalón termine abriendo, también note algo bastante perturbador y era que tenía un perfecto anillo por falta de pelaje en el principio de mis cascos.

Mi pecho y lomo eran también un desastre tenia moretones por todos lados, ambos hombros habían sido atravesados con algo y quemados también, mis costados eran un desastre entre marcas de latigazos y cortes de algo filoso, pero aunque tenía cantidad de heridas ninguna estaba sangrando a pesar que me dolía cada corte y quemadura como el infierno.

Otra cosa que apenas note fue un frio atroz que sentía por alguna razón.

¿?: (suspire un poco cansado) agg "demonios esto es molesto, apesta el no saber ni porque estoy aquí ni el por qué estoy así… será mejor ver qué más puedo encontrar que sea de utilidad"

Con eso en mente me levante empecé a revisar la habitación, a pesar de que la llamo habitación era en definitiva una cueva medio equipada ya que encontré unos cuantos estantes vacíos o con frascos con líquidos de Muuuy dudosa apariencia… enserio muy dudosa díganme ¿cuándo han visto un frasco con un líquido de apariencia viscosa y de 5 tonos de entre morado y negro en un solo frasco? Ni loco me le acerco.

Pero hubo un estante en particular que no me gusto para nada ya que dentro estaban lo que parecían ser instrumentos de tortura todos oxidados y con sangre seca, inmediatamente lo cerré y lo deje estar.

Como no había nada más fui hasta la puerta eh intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada, se me vino a la mente la idea de revisar los cuerpos ya que por lo que parecía todos eran guardias ya que todos iban con armaduras así que era posible que alguno tuviera la llave, como pude comencé a revisarlos me tomo un momento hasta que encontré un manojo de llaves todas oxidadas.

¿?: (Comencé a sudar un poco nervioso) amm "vale no hay que perder la esperanza todavía es posible que no se quiebren y pueda abrir la puerta ¿cierto?" (Suspire casado) agg "solo espero no equivocarme".

Fui de nuevo hasta la puerta tome con la boca llave por llave he intente abrirla, por suerte todavía no eran un manojo de óxido y no se partieron -_- pero me dejaron un pésimo sabor de boca… en fin logre abrirla pero antes de salir fui por la lámpara de aceite y luego fue que salí de la habitación.

Al salir vi que seguía estando en algo como una cueva solo que era un camino recto y en ambos lados de las paredes tenían celdas con más esqueletos de criaturas cosa que me confirmaba que estaba en un calabozo, pero me llamo la atención que esta vez logre ver unos que no concordaban con los de las razas pensantes, aparte que el pasillo estaba repleto de telarañas.

Seguí el pasillo recto hasta encontrar unas escaleras comencé subir las escaleras hasta que me encontré de frente una puerta de acero, saque las llaves y comencé a probar llave por llave hasta que logre abrirla quiete el cerrojo pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta escuche un susurro que me detuvo.

¿?: so... ...do... ..el ... ...ai.

¿?: (Mire a los lados pero no vi a nadie) ¡Quien Esta Hay Muéstrate!

Espere un rato pero nadie respondió.

¿?: (Chasquee la lengua) tch "no logre entender nada, no sé de dónde vino… empiezo a preguntarme si será buena idea avanzar" agg "bueno de todos modos tengo que salir de aquí, no me pienso quedar en este lugar mucho tiempo… honestamente este sitio sí que sabe ponerme los nervios de punta".

Al abrir la puerta llegue a otro pasillo bastante oscuro, si no fuera por que decidí traerme la lámpara no podría ver nada de nada, en fin tenía dos opciones o a la derecha o a la izquierda

¿?: (baje un poco la cabeza y suspire) agg T-T "claro búrlense del poni perdido" (cerré los ojos en un intento de recordar algo) "por algún motivo estaba encerrado en los calabozos pero aun no me llega nada a la mente" (mire alrededor) "y mirando este sitio se nota que es algún tipo de fuerte… (camine y toque una de las paredes) las paredes ya no son más rocosas como haya atrás, si no que están hechas de grises ladrillos lisos" (Me senté un momento) "pero aun así es extraño ¿porque todo está lleno de telarañas? pareciera que no hubiera habido nadie en años".

Me decidí a ir por la derecha y empecé a caminar, al avanzar me encontré con varias puertas de diferentes habitaciones, una armería donde cabe resaltar que todo estaba en un estado pésimo, solo encontré una funda para armas hecha de cuero que aun servía, así que me deshice del pedazo de tela y me coloque el estuche en mi casco derecho, luego coloque a elis en el y con una de las correas asegure la lámpara dejando mi boca libre, como no había nada más interesante o de utilidad salí de la armería.

Seguí revisando en busca de una salida, pero en eso vi una luz azul entrar a una habitación, me preguntaba si acaso seria algún otro poni así que me acerque a la habitación y entre.

Cuando entre la habitación resulto ser un cuarto lleno de camas de punta a punta, las camas estaban todas pegadas a las paredes dejando el centro de la habitación despejada, pero aun con las camas cubriendo parte de las paredes todo estaba en un horrible estado, las camas estaban todas rotas, todas habían sido cortadas con algo filoso, el piso y las paredes tenían bastantes manchas de sangre seca en ellas y algunas marcas de garras, era obvio que aquí hubo una masacre.

Con la habitación en ese estado tome la daga de la funda con mi boca y comencé a caminar por el centro de esta, al entrar un poco más entre las camas volví a mirar la luz azul de antes así que me fui acercando poco a poco.

Cuando al fin llegue a dónde provenía la luz me asuste y retrocedí un poco, la luz resulto ser el alma de un poni y se notaba que tuvo un muerte horrible, uno de sus ojos no estaba, le habían arrancado de jalón pata izquierda y el casco derecho, aparte que por todo el cuerpo tenia marcas de garras y mordidas, lo más probable fue que muriera devorado por algo, este estaba parado en medio de dos de las camas pero cuando me miro se esfumo.

¿?: O.O "¿pero qué demonios fue eso?"

Mire a donde estaba antes parada el alma y había un esqueleto de poni recostado en la pared que concordaba con las características del alma que acababa de ver, al verlo de cerca tenía una carta debajo de su único casco, cuando tome la carta, note que el papel estaba ya bastante desgastado y tenía manchas de sangre seca por fuera, abrí la carta con cuidado de no romperla y comencé a leerla.

Día ¿6?

no sé cuánto tiempo tengo encerrado aquí, creo ya han sido alrededor de 6 días, todos los he pasado corriendo y escondiéndome, si me preguntaran cómo describiría este sitio solo se me ocurriría decir que es un sitio de mala muerte, desde que trajeron a ese psicópata todo se fue al demonio, primero los superiores enojados por que no lográbamos nada con él, y ahora ni se cómo rayos terminamos metidos en este embrollo… lo más probable es que todos mis compañeros hayan muerto ya, probablemente sea el único que queda con vida pero no estoy muy seguro… la verdad no quiero salir de esta habitación, al menos no con esas cosas rondando por todos lados, sé que es probable que no dure mucho más vivo es cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren y termine igual que mis compañeros, dej…-

El resto de la carta apenas se podía leer, lo único que entendí fue que eran las últimas palabras de este poni dirigidas a su amante, cerré la carta y la coloque entre las coreas del estuche de elis por algún motivo no quise dejarla si el fantasma me la había mostrado debió ser por algo, salí de la habitación de nuevo al pasillo pero cuando lo hice comencé a escuchar el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas acercarse, de inmediato entre de nuevo en la habitación y me escondí debajo de una de las camas, luego apague la lámpara y me quede allí, lo más probable es que fueran las cosas que mencionaba en la carta y no estaba en un estado en que pudiera hacerles frente.

Un momento después la puerta de la habitación se abrió como estaba demasiado oscuro no lograba ver qué fue lo que entro pero si podía oír cada paso acercándose a donde me encontraba escondido, trate de mantenerme calmado y no hacer el mínimo sonido pero aun así los pasos se seguían acercando.

Un momento después pude ver las patas de algo parase frente a la cama, tome la daga y estaba listo para defenderme pero para mi sorpresa el alma de antes volvió a aparecer, floto a la puerta intentando escapar pero lo que estaba delante de mi corrió tras él y para mi sorpresa lo tomo.

Ahí fue que pude mirar que se trataba de un cadáver de lobo andando, tenía una espada atravesando desde su pecho hasta su lomo, algunos pedazos de carne de su cuerpo el colgaban y en algunos lugares tenía una masa de gusanos arrastrándose, tomo el alma y se la trago de algún modo para después salir de la habitación.

Un momento después salí de debajo de la cama, volví a encender la lámpara y me senté en una de las camas temblando un poco.

¿?: (Suspire aliviado pero me agarre la cabeza con ambos cascos) agg "¡pero qué demonios era esa cosa! ¿cómo es posible que siquiera pudiera estar caminando? es un alivio que no me encontrara, pero supongo eso fue lo que ataco a esa poni, tendré que irme con ojo a partir de ahora".

Espere un momento a que esa cosa se alejara y luego me asome en el pasillo esta vez no se escuchaba nada así que salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar, me anduve unas cuantas puertas más hasta que llegue a lo que parecía ser la enfermería ya que tenía el olor característico de una, en ese momento me alegre y mucho.

¿?: "¡esto sí que es grandioso! tiene que haber algo para tratar con el dolor, a decir verdad no me fio de dejar las heridas sin tratar, en algún lado debe haber alcohol y algo para vendarlas".

Empecé a buscar y por suerte los halle tome un frasco con la etiqueta de alcohol lo abrí y comprobé que estuviera en buen estado, para mi suerte estaba en perfecto estado así que corte un pedazo de las sabanas de la cama lo sumergí en el alcohol y lo pase por mis heridas.

Nunca en mi vida tuve más ganas de gritar como en ese momento pero fue necesario que no lo hiciera las lágrimas se me salían del dolor pero no me permití gritar, tome unas cuantas sabanas más y las hice tiras para vendar las heridas pero antes de vendarlas vi en la habitación unos frascos rotos y en el suelo de esta crecían varias plantas medicinales así me acerque a estas y las corte.

¿?: "vale es claro que tengo una linda amnesia con respecto a cómo llegue acá yyy la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas a mí, pero sé que algunas de estas plantas son usadas como remedios herbales, así que supongo que no hará mal darle un intento" -_- "creo… nee de una diarrea catastrófica no paso"

Empecé a mesclar plantas y hiervas que recordaba, tome un puñado y las molí hasta que quedo solo una pasta de color verde, tome las vendas les unte la pasta para luego colocarlas en todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, ardió un poco al principio pero se pasó en un momento, luego fui a un barril que había en la sala para ver si con un poco de suerte tenia agua, lo destape y por suerte si tenía tome un recipiente grande de metal y lo llene de agua para después tomar otro puñado de plantas y hervirlas en el agua para preparar un té con ellas.

¿?: "con esto mi dolor debería de disminuir" agg" al menos un poco, será mejor que por el momento descanse igual tengo un pesadez anormal, además puedo aprovechar las camas… están bastante sucias pero sigue siendo mejores que el suelo".

Primero cerré la puerta de entrada y la asegure con una silla que estaba en la habitación luego camine a una de las camas que estaba en mejor estado en la enfermería coloque la lámpara en una mesa la apague y me acosté, cerré los ojos y me relaje un poco, las hiervas molidas y él te comenzaban a hacer efecto sentía que el dolor estaba un poco menos fuerte y después de un rato caí dormido.

No sé cuánto fue el tiempo que paso por que no había forma de mirar el cielo, pero dormí lo suficiente para que él te y la pasta hicieran efecto, me levante de la cama y el dolor que antes sentía disminuyo bastante cosa que me alegro bastante así que encendí la lámpara de nuevo.

¿?: (suspire) agg " bueno ya por lo menos me muevo con más libertad, es algo bueno".

Seguí revisando en la habitación y de casualidad pase por un espejo en el que miré mi reflejo, me sorprendió un poco el verme la verdad, primero que nada apenas fue que note que era un unicornio, y mis ojos eran el izquierdo de color verde y el derecho de color amarillo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver una cicatriz que cubría casi toda mi mejilla derecha.

Aparte de eso también note un extraño anillo de metal rojo con grabados en mi cuerno, intente quitarlo pero por más que jalaba esa cosa simplemente no salía así que de momento me podía olvidar de la magia… aun que no recordaba ni el cómo levitar algo.

¿?: ¬_¬ "Bien quién lo diría, en resumen soy un unicornio vuelto nada de pelaje gris, melena y color entre negra y gris con ojos de distintos colores siendo el izquierdo verde el derecho amarillo".

Encontré unas alforjas en la habitación así que aprovechando la ocasión tome unos cuantos frascos que aún seguían sin romperse y los llene unos con la pasta para las heridas y otros con él te, nunca se sabe cuándo se necesiten, también tome unos cuantos frascos de alcohol para limpiar mis heridas o para la lámpara lo que necesitara primero y guarde la carta que encontré antes.

Una vez que termine de empacar todo lo necesario en las alforjas salí al corredor y continúe buscando por las habitaciones hasta que llegue a un cuarto que aun yo quedé sorprendido con ello, los calabozos donde desperté eran el lugar más adorable comparado con esa habitación.

Las paredes de estas estaban decoradas con los esqueletos de toda clase de razas, los estantes tenían un monto de frascos con partes de cuerpos en conserva, por toda la habitación habían dibujos hechos con sangre y todos representaban distintas formas de morir, en esa habitación había una única mesa con una silla y en la silla estaba el esqueleto de un grifo.

Me acerque a la mesa y al mirar, la mesa estaba llena de hojas escritas, comencé a mirar las hojas pero en su mayoría hablaban de lo que este grifo disfrutaba con cada cosa que mataba y describían la manera que llevaba a cabo cada muerte, pero entre todas esas cosas encontré una con una buena pista.

Día ¿?

jejeje después de tanto tiempo creo que me estoy empezando a volver loco… creo que fue hace una semana que comí algún bocado y el hambre me está matando, fui un estúpido debí racionar bien la comida que tenía, pensé que vendrían de nuevo por nosotros así que comí sin cortarme… pero ahora veo que fue una estupidez, hace ya mucho que la maldita puerta no se abre y nadie ha venido, si las cosas siguen así moriré muy pronto de hambre o llegara el punto en que no podre enfrentar a esas cosas y me devoraran como al resto, si solo supiera donde demonios fueron a parar los colgantes que tenían el capitán y el general -

La hoja en este punto había sido mojada imagino que con lágrimas y el resto era ilegible.

¿?: (Chasque la lengua) tch "rayos cada cosa que encuentro son solo malas noticias, pero al menos estoy seguro que hay una salida".

Volví a mirar la habitación y cerré los ojos un momento.

¿?: (Sonreí con un poco de pesar) Solo espero no terminar como tú, supongo que el hambre término venciendo tu cordura.

Salí de la habitación y seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegue al final del pasillo, frete a mi estaba una puerta con dos ranuras ambas tenia forma de los dijes de un collar uno tenía la de una espada apuntando hacia abajo con alas de Pegaso a los lados, el otro era la forma de un sol.

¿?: (Me lleve un casco a la cara y solté un buen suspiro) agg "supongo que esta es la puerta que mencionaba la carta" (comencé a patear esa cosa lo más que podía pero no cedió nada de nada así que ataque con la daga pero tampoco le hizo nada) tch "si quiero salir parecer tendré que encontrar los estupidos colgantes… simplemente genial".

Al final como no tenía otra forma para seguir avanzando, decidí volver, así que comencé a caminar sobre mis pasos.

Estuve un tiempo caminando hasta que por la puerta que estaba frente a mi salió el lobo de antes, de inmediato tome la daga en mi boca y deje la lámpara junto a las alforjas en el suelo.

Cuando esa cosa me vio comenzó a gruñir y corrió a donde yo estaba, decidí primero ver que tanta era su fuerza así que me quede donde estaba, este cuando estuvo cerca levanto su pata y la bajo con fuerza apuntando a mi cara, yo me cubrí con la daga y recibí el golpe.

Tal y como pensaba esa cosa era bastante fuerte la boca me quedo doliendo un poco por el golpe pero antes que hiciera otra cosa con uno de mis cascos le golpee el pecho pero no resulto como imagine, en vez de empujarlo mi casco atravesó su carne, este ignorando ese hecho se puso a dos patas sin dejarme sacar mi casco.

Con ambas patas delanteras intento arrancarme la cara pero antes que lo hiciera salte y patee su pecho sacando mi casco y alejándome de él, al mirar mi casco tenia algunos gusanos moviéndose en el así que sacudí mi casco para quitármelos.

Esa cosa después de que lo pateara cayó de espaldas pero un momento después comenzó a levantarse como si nada, esta vez corrí a él, antes que se levantara lo golpee en la cara mandándolo al piso de nuevo y me pare encima de él, antes que hiciera nada le corte ambas patas delanteras y termine cortando su cabeza, ya una vez lo termine, me quite de encima del guarde de nuevo a elis en la funda y me senté lejos del cuerpo, cuando mire mis cascos estaban cubiertos de carne putrefacta y gusanos.

¿?: (ok me puse verde del asco) ¡Con un demonio esto es totalmente asqueroso!

Corrí como loco a la habitación más cercana y tome una de las sabanas de las camas para limpiarme los cascos y luego tome de las alforjas algo de alcohol y me los desinfecte, luego de terminar de limpiarlos tome de nuevo las alforjas junto con lámpara y seguí mi camino de regreso, una vez llegue a la puerta de las celdas continúe al camino de la izquierda, pero de nuevo me detuve cuando escuche la misma voz de antes.

¿?: so… Te...ib… ma…ad… gu…n.

Mire de Nuevo alrededor y no había nada de nada, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso esa voz, pero aun así seguí avanzando, no mucho después de nuevo una vi una luz de un color azul a lo lejos ya tenía una idea de lo que sería así que la seguí a otra habitación.

Cuando entre la habitación está casi vacía solo había una cama junto a una mesa y una silla, en medio de la habitación estaba el fantasma de una pegaso, al verme esta sonrió y me señalo a la mesa, era bastante extraño pero aun así fui a la mesa y vi un sobre sellado, lo tome y el alma de la pegaso se sentó en la silla y me indico que la abriera así que lo hice.

Una pequeña ayuda.

si estás leyendo esto entonces lo más seguro es que no haya logrado irme de aquí antes que nada mi nombre fue Alice, trabajaba para las fuerzas de subyugación de un ejército privado, deje esta carta para prevenir a cualquiera que siga con vida y este atrapado aquí como yo termine.

Primero que nada deben tener cuidado, cada minuto que estén en este lugar son minutos en los que el miedo va comiendo poco a poco lo que eres tú, sin necesidad de ninguna creatura ya el lugar en si es un infierno, luego de eso están los peligros abundan en cada esquina, creaturas sacadas del mismo infierno deseosas por comer tu carne y beber tu sangre.

Mi concejo, no bajes la guardia nunca, bueno dejando los peligros aparte también te tengo buenas noticias, existe una puerta que da a la salida de este sitio pero lo malo es que para abrirla se necesitan de dos collares que sirven de llaves para la puerta, esa es la parte sencilla, lo difícil será el obtenerlos ya que cada uno está protegido por su propio guardián.

Cada guardián es una creatura con fuerzas enormes, vi a un grupo de soldados tratar de enfrentarse al primero y el resultado fue muy simple… todos resultaron aniquilados sin posibilidad alguna de victoria de hecho esa cosa jugo con ellos.

Yo intente tomarlo sin enfrentar al guardián pero es inútil esa cosa no importa cuánto esperes nunca se separa del collar, intentar colarse a escondidas y tomarlo tampoco funciona sus sentidos no son un juego cada vez que alguien se acercaba a menos de 400 metros este enseguida lo detectaba yo tuve suerte y logre escapar de él, pero muchos no corrieron esa suerte.

Hace unos días descubrí lo que creo es un punto débil en esa cosa y es el único que le pude mirar luego de mucho tiempo observándolo, si quieres enfrentarlo y tener una mínima posibilidad entonces no vallas sin una linterna, la luz es lo único que he visto que le molesta tal vez puedas usar eso a tu favor.

Hoy va a ser el día en que trate de enfrentarlo y no estoy segura sí sobreviviré, en caso de que no lo haga solo te pido una cosa, si logras salir por favor dile a mi familia que morí con la cabeza en alto y luchado por verlos de nuevo.-

Después de eso estaban los nombres de su familia, mire a la pegaso sentada en la silla mirándome mientras yo estuve leyendo, luego que termine esta se levantó y se acercó a mi oído.

Alice: espero que a ti te sirva.

Luego de eso se separó de mí y desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, guarde la carta en las alforjas y seguí adelante.

El lado izquierdo de pasillo no tenía mucho que contar todas las habitaciones estaban como el resto todas estaban hechas un desastre y vacías, por suerte no habían más de las cosas de antes así que fue una caminata tranquila seguí el pasillo hasta que llegue a unas escaleras que aproveche para subir y ver si encontraba alguna ventana o algo pero no fue así, cuando subí las escaleras termine en un gran espacio cerrado que al igual que el resto del edifico estaba en completa oscuridad así que camine un poco al centro de la sala.

¿?: "parece un campo para entrenar tropas, todavía están los muñecos de práctica y algunos con flechas clavadas todavía".

Seguí avanzando por la sala, hasta que escuche como una pared era atravesada de inmediato lance las alforjas a un lado y solté la lámpara, tome a elis con la boca y levante mi guardia cuando el polvo se disipo lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, era una criatura con forma de perro de más o menos 4 metros de alto, color gris y despedía una especie de niebla oscura de su cuerpo, 4 ojos rojos y brillantes, dientes bastante puntiagudos y garras afiladas, tenía zonas del cuerpo cubiertas por una armadura, algo parecido a 2 tentáculos rojos con puntas afiladas que salían de su espalda, y lo peor del caso fue que así como yo la vi eso me vio a mí.


	2. pudo ser peor ¿no?

Recuerden

Las cosas entre " " son pensamientos.

Las cosas entre () son un pelo de todo.

Lo que este entre - - son cartas o narraciones.

Patas delanteras = cascos.

Patas traseras = patas.

°u° me da un pelín de flojera escribir patas delanteras y patas traseras.

Espalda = lomo

Las cosas escritas De Esta Forma Las Tome Como Gritos Me Gusto Mas Así que ASÍ DE LA FORMA TRADICIONAL… … … ¬_¬ además que así me corrige las choreadas ortográficas el Word

Cap 2: pudo ser peor ¿no?

Sorrow: O_O diablos.

Esa cosa se lanzó en mi contra dispuesto a hacerme picadillo con sus garras, afortunadamente salte hacia un lado esquivando el ataque para luego hacer un corte lateral con mi arma en uno de sus costados pero solo pegue en los revestimientos de metal y retrocedí, en respuesta el lobo ataco con un tentáculo que logre desviar con la daga y salte e intente cortar su cuello pero de nuevo di con un recubrimiento de metal.

Ambos retrocedimos pero ante que pudiera hacer algo, este se saltó en un intento de morderme así que me barrí entre sus patas terminando detrás del y siendo sorprendido por un ataque de tijeras con sus dos tentáculos a mi cuello, apenas me dio tiempo de agacharme salvándome por los pelos y en lugar de darme a mi le dio a un muñeco de entrenamiento cortándole la cabeza en dos como si fuera mantequilla, aprovechando eso empecé a correr lejos del lobo hasta logre llegar a un pilar donde me cubrí para tomar un respiro.

¿?: "¡demonios sin mi magia esto es demasiado! pero no puedo dejar que acabe conmigo… demonios piensa, ¿cómo salir de esta?" (mire por un lado del pilar y vi al lobo mirando a todos lados) "uff afortunadamente me perdió la pista, supongo que este sea el dichoso guardián ".

Comencé a estudiar a la criatura, la niebla que despedía me molestaba un poco pero pude observar que los tentáculos no tenían recubrimiento a lo largo de este solo en la punta, las patas tenían áreas expuestas así como ciertas zonas del cuerpo, entre ellas la cabeza, busque alrededor algo que me ayudara y logre ver un cubo con lanzas aunque oxidadas pero podrían ayudarme a por lo menos a herirlo un poco.

Corrí para llegar a ellas pero la criatura me vio y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, antes que pudiera llegar a ellas la criatura me alcanzo y me lanzo un zarpazo, logre evitarlo metiéndome entre sus patas y ataque a sus patas logrando por fin el primer golpe en una de sus patas traseras cosa que lo enfureció y me ataco con sus dos tentáculos el primero con la intención de atravesarme el pecho pero antes que me diera me agache y logre esquivarlo, pero el segundo lo utilizo como látigo cosa que no esperaba y me dio de lleno lanzándome contra la pared y ganándome así un corte en el pecho y haciendo que soltara la daga y que callera esta al piso.

¿?: (Comencé a toser un poco por el golpe) esto definitivamente dolerá mañana.

Antes de que me reincorporara vi que venía, de nuevo salto al aire con sus patas hacia delante y boca bien abierta, afortunadamente me arrojo a donde estaban las lazas tumbándolas en el proceso y logre tomar con mis cascos una lanza que tenía a un lado, la apoye en la pared apunte a su boca y sonreí, el lobo al ver la lanza puso una de sus patas y la lanza le atravesó la pata por en medio de las garras partiéndose en el proceso, el aulló por el dolor y retrocedió gruñéndome.

¿?: "no puedo parar aquí"

Aun con el dolor del golpe me pare sobre mis patas traseras tome otra lanza con mis cascos y la arroje atravesando otra de sus patas, de nuevo aulló pero luego salto directo a mí con un tentáculo viniendo directo a mi cabeza.

Rodé a un lado para esquivar tentáculo y tomar una de las lanzas en el proceso para luego lanzarla y herirle otra de sus patas, aprovechando que había herido sus patas corrí y tome del piso la daga con la boca.

El lobo venía detrás de mí y antes de alcanzarme intento darme aplastarme con una de sus patas pero vi la oportunidad así evite el golpe y use su pata para subir a su lomo y correr hasta que llegue a la base de los tentáculos, apreté la daga pero antes que pudiera cortar el primero la niebla de su cuerpo se condenso en el tentáculo evitando así el corte y al fallar el lobo comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente lanzándome al piso.

Cuando aterrice me puse de pie con la guardia en alto y mire a donde estaba el lobo.

¿?: Tch y valla que cuesta matarte ¿no? "diablos con esa niebla no le poder hacer nada primero tendré que lidiar con ella… quizás".

Antes que llegara a la respuesta el lobo desapareció en las sombras cosa que me preocupo bastante, mire a mi alrededor pero no había rastros de la bestia, antes que lo notara este salió de un costado y me alcanzo con sus garras cortándome un costado con ellas asiéndome gritar del dolor pero antes que hiciera nada volvió a desaparecer.

Ignore el dolor de mi costado y mire de nuevo a las sombras pero fue en vano, de nuevo salió de la nada por un costado y ataco con sus garras esta vez el golpe aparte de córtame me lanzo por el aire y me termine estrellando en una pared de la sala.

Podía sentir como se me dificultaba respirar y termine tosiendo un poco de sangre así que el golpe fue grave pero aun así me levante del suelo, y al alzar la vista vi la lámpara, guarde la daga en su funda y corrí a donde estaba, la tome y la estrelle contra el suelo, el aceite de la lámpara estallo en llamas y pude ver al lobo que gruño y retrocedió, al ver su comportamiento tome un pedazo de tabla que estaba allí y la encendí con las llamas que la lámpara provoco, luego comencé a correr por la sala quemando la mayor cantidad de muñecos y cajas de madera que habían en la habitación, con esto pude al fin eliminar los espacios para que el lobo se ocultara.

Viendo que no podía ocultarse más el lobo gruño y corrió a donde yo estaba, con las sombras que tenía a su alrededor cubrió uno de sus tentáculos y al agitarlo en el aire una onda oscura venia directo a mí, al verla me agache y la tabla que tenía la lance a su cara, este se cubrió con sus sombras y luego las disipo de su cara pero yo ya no estaba delante de el en cambio corrí a mis alforjas y saque unos frascos de alcohol que tenía.

Corrí por el campo salte a un estante con armas y luego salte a una de las paredes para rebotar y subir al lomo del lobo, rompí los frascos de alcohol en su lomo así que este salto y dio un giro atacándome con sus tentáculos pero antes que me agarraran me cubrí y me mandaron a volar contra una de las paredes pero al menos no termine tan herido esta vez.

¿?: (Le sonreí) ¡Ahora Sí Hare Que Te Arrepientas De Tu Nacimiento!

Con mis patas patee uno de los muñecos en llamas al lobo y cuando este toco su cuerpo el alcohol se encendió comenzando a quemar al lobo, este no soportando el dolor comenzó a hacer toda clase de sonidos mientras se revolcaba por el suelo para apagar las llamas, yo tome la daga en mi boca y corrí a donde estaba el lobo, salte y corte uno de sus tentáculos pero el otro me alcanzo haciendo un corte profundo pasando por mi ojo izquierdo, grite por el dolor mientras apretaba los dientes y la sangre corría por mi rostro bañando la daga con ella.

En ese momento note como la daga comenzó a brillar, el lobo logro apagar el fuego pero para mí fortuna ya no estaba rodeado de esa niebla, salto hacia mí para morderme y yo salte hacia atrás esquivando la mordida y aprovechado que había bajado su cabeza salte y con ambas patas le patee el hocico para subir encima de sus cabeza y lograr así correr y cortar su otro tentáculo, baje de su cuerpo y me prepare para volver a atacar pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿?: ¡Es Tu Oportunidad Usa El Corte De Calor Ataca A Su Cuello Con El!

Al oír esas palabras note como la hoja de la daga cambio a color rojo y emitía un tremendo calor que aun yo podía sentir en mi boca, ni dude en correr hacia donde el lobo, este comenzó a dar zarpazos como loco pero vi una oportunidad y corte en diagonal a el cuello de la criatura la daga pego con un pedazo de metal de la armadura pero como si no fuera nada la daga paso a través de su cuello dejando su cabeza pegada al cuerpo solo un pequeño trozo de carne, y dejándome a mi bañado en sangre.

Una vez que termine con el lobo corrí a buscar rápido las alforjas y regrese al pasillo por el que había llegado, una vez del otro lado cerré la puerta para después de eso tirarme al suelo.

¿?: (Comencé a jadear en busca de aire mientras me agarraba del pecho) ¿qué demonios fue esa cosa?

¿?: aah bueno eso fue un ascron o lobo infernal como prefieras llamarlo, aunque admito que este era especial, normalmente no controlan las sombras como este ¿pero que acaso no lo sabias ya?

Del susto salte de donde estaba y comencé a ver a todos lados pero no había nadie, una vez me calme le respondí.

¿?: Muy bien quien eres, donde estas y con respecto a tu pregunta ¿por qué debería saber que era esa cosa? (le respondí mirando el alrededor y solo por precaución tome la daga otra vez con mi boca).

¿?: no puede ser… entonces es enserio que no recuerdas nada desde que despertaste ¿no? eso explica el por qué no me pudiste escuchar antes… (La voz se llenó de tristeza) pero supongo que a veces el olvidar las cosas no es tan malo… soy elis, y con respecto donde estoy… jeje bueno… estoy justo en tu boca pequeño pervertido.

En ese momento tome la daga en mi casco

¿?: O.0 alto alto alto, ¿¡Me Estás Diciendo Que Eres Esta Daga!? … ¬_¬ ok eso es extremadamente raro, creo que es tarde para mí ya me volví loco.

Elis: (hablo de lo más despreocupada) sip ya te volviste loco hace tiempo… aunque en realidad no le veo problema a que sea una daga.

¿?: (Respondí con muuucho sarcasmo) ¬.¬ claaaro como todos los días te encuentras una daga parlanchina, ¬_¬ pero a todo esto, si desde que desperté has estado conmigo ¿porque apenas es que pude escucharte?

Elis: aah eso es porque desde que despertaste no estaba muy sólido el lazo que tengo contigo pero cuando el ascron te hirió en el ojo… que por cierto deberías tratar, tu sangre cayó sobre mí y con ella logre restaurar un poco el lazo.

¿?: -.- muy bien gracias por recordarme las heridas y por cierto (me tape el ojo izquierdo con un casco) ¡Demonios Como Duelen!… … a ver… dijiste restaurar así que es obvio que me conoces de antes que despertara ¿podrías decirme quien soy y por qué estamos aquí en esta especie de base, fortaleza o infierno? la verdad ni se cómo llamarlo.

Le dije mientras fui a recoger las alforjas, volví a sentarme y me aplicaba los primeros auxilios a mis heridas, las limpie y vende, tengo que admitir que fue difícil tratarlas a cascos y a boca.

Elis: umm nop por el momento no te diré.

¿?: (Solté un largo suspiro) agg ¿Tan malo fui que no me lo dirás? Bueno no importa ¿Al menos me podrías decir mi nombre? -_- es molesto no saber ni como referirme a mí mismo.

Luego de un rato de silencio ella volvió a hablar

Elis: bueno supongo que no sea problema, muy bien… antes te hacías llamar sorrow, pero eso depende de ti si quieres conservarlo.

¿?: sorrow ¿eh?... me gusta cómo suena, supongo que lo conservare (suspire) agg en fin supongo esa cosa tuvo que ser el guardián así que el collar tiene que estar cerca.

Elis: pues eso es posible lo dije antes pero esa cosa no era normal, y si… es posible bastante posible que ese haya sido el guardián.

Sorrow: -_- dime algo elis ¿que tanto sabes de lo que quiero hacer?

Elis: pues sé que quieres salir de aquí y para eso necesitaras dos collares, pero si quieres revisar ese ascron de antes tendremos que esperar a que se apague el fuego para buscar el collar.

Sorrow: bueno eso me ahorra el tener que explicarlo.

Una vez termine de tratar todas mis heridas me recosté a la pared, algo que me molestaba era que tuve que tapar mi ojo izquierdo porque me dolía bastante pero al menos sabía que no lo perdí ya que podía ver por ese lado, espere a que el fuego aminorara por debajo de la puerta pasaba bastante luz así que esa sería la señal que tenía para saber cuándo estaría por apagarse.

Una vez que el fuego bajo entre de nuevo a la habitación, el humo era molesto pero soportable, tome una pedazo de madera y lo use como antorcha para iluminar, revisamos al ascron pero no tenía nada encima así que fuimos a el lugar de donde salió ese ascron.

Cuando llegamos vimos una sala de gran espacio, al parecer el ascron lo usaba como guarida ya que habían restos de todo tipo creaturas por todas partes, en el centro pude ver una mesa de gran tamaño con 9 sillas que parecían tronos a decir verdad, me llamo mucho la atención lo que había detrás de estos, un mapa creo de la región, muchos puntos en el mapa estaban marcados con alfileres unos rojos otros azules así que me acerque para mirarlo mejor.

Sorrow: Parece que llegamos a un cuarto de guerra… -_- sip en definitiva estamos en un fuerte que por lo visto no eran los que estaban a la delantera de la guerra.

Elis: Si eso lo dices porque el mapa muestra más puntos rojos que azules puede que te equivoques ¿cómo sabes si los azules eran aliados o no?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ Bueno eso y porque de camino solo vi habitaciones bañadas en sangre, pero dejando eso aparte ¿Por qué rayos esa cosa permanecería aquí? digo no es exactamente un lindo lugar para pasar el rato.

Elis: ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? quizás se le antojo un hueso o algo así.

Sorrow: -_- vale ignorare eso, umm me llevare el mapa puede ser útil más adelante, (quite todos los alfileres y guarde el mapa en las alforjas) sigamos buscando puede haber otra cosa que nos pueda servir.

Seguimos buscando en los alrededores y encontramos varias cosas como armas oxidadas ¬_¬ "que novedad", pergaminos que detallaban planes de batalla por los que logre enterarme que el comandante de este fuerte era Silence Winter, pero lo más llamativo fue un pequeño cofre dentro de una de las mesas.

Elis: ¿Se te ocurre una forma de abrirlo?

Sorrow: (sonreí admito que con un tanto de malicia) Bueeeno es un cofre de madera, tengo encima una daga parlanchina muuuy afilada que fue capaz de rebanar el cuello de un lobo mutante, ¬u¬ ¿cómo crees que lo abriré? ¿Acaso creíste que buscaría la llave?

Elis: (ahora si sonaba nerviosa) Dime por amor a Dios que bromeas.

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) Para nada.

Tome a Elis con la boca y cofre entre mis cascos e intente abrirlo, tengo que admitir que fue más difícil de lo que creí pero funciono una vez abierto encontramos unas cartas y un collar de plata con el dije de un sol rojo eclipsado.

Elis: (me hablo claramente furiosa) ¡Y Enserio Lo Hiciste! ¡Me Usaste Como Palanca! ¡Acaso Sabes Lo Que Se Siente Que Te Usen De Ese Modo!

A decir verdad no le di mucha importancia y comencé a revisar las cartas.

Elis: (suspiro cansada) agg dime que por lo menos valió la pena mi sufrimiento.

Sorrow: bueno solo por el colgante lo vale pero esta carta me deja una intriga aun mayor, dice.

Para el general silence winter.

Día 1 de la misión.

General le informamos que logramos capturar a dos de los sujetos, en estos momentos ambos están siendo interrogado pero se muestran demasiado tranquilos a pesar de todo lo que les hemos hecho, nos tiene los nervios de puntas no importa lo que hagamos ellos siguen como si no les importara, los hombres y yo tememos que tengan una manera de escapar por eso le pido que envié refuerzos, no sabemos que pueda pasar, pero está claro que estos sujetos no son un juego.-

Antes que pudiera leer otra de las cartas fuimos alertados por muchas pisadas que venían del otro lado de unas puertas dobles de madera enormes que estaban cerradas.

Sorrow: elis hora de irse, si nos encontramos con mas ascrons olvídate de una oportunidad de supervivencia "apenas si pude con uno y casi me cuesta un ojo en definitiva con otro no la cuento"

Elis: ¿no bastaría con usar tu magia y ya?

Le respondí mientras guardaba las cartas junto con el collar y buscaba un escondite

Sorrow: ¿no has notado el anillo en mi cuerno? no puedo usar la magia aun y tampoco recuerdo el cómo usarla.

Logre encontrar un librero más o menos separado de la pared, e inmediatamente entre en el espacio.

Elis: umm no lo había notado la verdad, dame un minuto.

Lo siguiente que pude oír fue la puerta cayendo y muchas pisadas ingresando a la sala, la curiosidad por saber que era fue más fuerte que mi precaución así que me asome por una esquina del librero y pude ver un desfile de creaturas registrando el salón en busca de algo.

Un poni cubierto con una túnica negra que parecía ser el líder fue por el agujero de la pared por el que entre y supongo que vio al ascron muerto en el suelo por que dio alarma y la mayoría de las creaturas lo siguieron solo dos se quedaron resguardando la sala en la que estaba, una tenía la forma de un perro de tamaño medio pero sus dientes eran excesivamente afilados, y una unicornio de color rojo con melena verde vistiendo una túnica negra también y que a mi parecer debía ser la dueña del perro.

Sorrow: -_- "lo que me faltaba, se nota que la vida me aprecia, muy bien o espero a que se vayan o me deshago de ellos"

Espere a ver si se iban pero Luego de un rato que a decir verdad se me hizo infinito ellos ni se movieron.

Sorrow: (comencé a hablar en voz baja para no alertaros) muy bien si no se van me los cargo y listo, elis prepárate intentare eliminarlos.

Elis: umm si solo ten cuidado.

Tome nuevamente con la boca a elis y deje las alforjas detrás de la estantería, tumbe un libro de la estantería alertando a ambos y el perro se fue acercando para revisar la estantería cosa que al llegar a un lado de ella y antes que me detectara salí de allí y use a elis para atravesar su cráneo y correr para atacar a la unicornio.

Di un corte horizontal con elis a su cuello pero ella bloqueo con una espada levitada por su magia y luego fue ella que ataco, logre salvarme de quedar sin el otro ojo por muy poco ya que al fallar el ataque retrocedí y casi me corta en la cara.

Una vez ambos de frente ella me disparo con su magia y luego dio un corte diagonal con su espada al pecho, esquive el disparo avanzando hacia delante y la espada la desvié con elis para después enterrarla en su cuello y corrí cortando desde su cuello hasta la cola.

Pude sentir como elis cortaba incluso sus huesos así que pensé que con eso la acabaría pero fue un gran error ya que ella sin necesidad de voltearse con su magia jalo un librero que me callo encima, en la sala resonó como mi pata trasera derecha se quebró y comencé a toser un motón de sangre por el golpe quedando debajo del librero y podía ver como se acercaba poco a poco para dar el golpe de gracia.

Sorrow: "demonios no puede terminar así".

Intentando ignorar el dolor busque como salir de esta, podía verla cada vez más cerca mirándome con unos vacíos ojos amarillos, cuando estuvo delante de mi elevo su espada, me apunto pero antes que la bajara tome con un casco un libro y lo arroje en su cara asiendo que fallara y clavara está en el suelo.

Tome a elis con ambos cascos y corte ambos de los suyos haciendo que cayera de cara así que corte su cuerno y enterré a elis en su cráneo, como pude me arrastre para salir de debajo de la estantería proceso que dolió como nada en esta vida, pero me di cuenta que aun con todo eso esa cosa se seguía moviendo intentando tomar su espada con su boca, así que tome la espada y le atravesé donde debería estar su corazón con ella dejándola clavada en el suelo.

Aun con todo eso esa cosa se siguió moviendo por un momento pero luego dejo de moverse, cuando al fin paro no pude evitar toser sangre y caer al suelo, todo el cuerpo me dolía, podía sentir como ese librero me había roto más que solo una pata.

Sorrow: (comencé a toser un poco) "asco de día, solo hoy ya me han cortado en el ojo y el pecho y ahora súmale una pata rota y posibles fracturas internas… tengo que buscar un lugar seguro para descansar, ya no doy para más" (mire hacia el cadáver me arrastre y saque a elis del cráneo de la unicornio).

Sorrow: hey elis… ¿no conoces como sacar este anillo de mi cuerno?

Elis: justo estaba analizando el estúpido anillo, se necesita de magia un tanto complicada o la llave con el patrón para liberar el anillo, como es obvio que tú no puedes usar magia creo que tu única opción es la llave.

Sorrow: (deje caer mi cabeza contra el suelo y suspire cansado) agg justo lo que me temí tendré que buscar como loco, tenemos que irnos no sabemos si el resto oyó el escándalo que formamos y podrían estar viniendo.

Me intente levantar pero fue en vano solo tosí un montón de sangre y de inmediato caí al piso.

Elis: al parecer esta última pelea te pasó factura, por el momento será mejor que te escondas y descanses.

Sorrow: tienes razón pero…

Como pude logre colocarme de pie, me recosté a una pared un momento, luego camine para tomar las alforjas y comencé a caminar a tres patas.

Sorrow: como dije antes pueden venir más, si me quedo tarde o temprano me descubrirán y si me atrapan dudo que sobreviva… es mejor salir de aquí y luego descansar.

camine apoyado de la pared hacia la puerta por donde ellos entraron saliendo a un pasillo bien iluminado con antorchas en ambos lados, salí del cuarto de guerra y seguí por el pasillo, a medida que avanzaba mi vista se iba nublando pero pude ver otros caminos, decidí seguir recto hasta llegar al final de este que terminaba con una puerta de madera, entre y vi que era un cuarto pequeño con una cama, un escritorio con silla, un espejo de pared y una lámpara de aceite en el escritorio, tome la silla y trabe la puerta con esta.

Sorrow: (en ese momento no pude aguantarme mas y caí al suelo) descansemos aquí ya no puedo moverme más.

De las alforjas saque él te de hiervas y tome un poco, me fije en mi cuerpo y los vendajes de mis heridas estaban todos rojos por la pérdida de sangre, pero en ese momento no podía ver casi nada y la cabeza me pesaba demasiado así que solo trate las más graves y me acosté en la cama.

Luego de unas horas me desperté un poco mejor de la cabeza pero aún me dolía todo el cuerpo, comencé a tratar las heridas de mi cuerpo como se debía, comencé a quitar los viejos vendajes, volví a limpiar cada una con alcohol, aplicaba la pasta de hieras en las vendas y luego las vendaba, lastimosamente aun me dolía el ojo por lo que lo tuve que vendar de nuevo.

Luego pase a mi pata, la tenía hinchada y de color morado así que para mí mala suerte podía estar el hueso roto, tome unas cuantas tablas sueltas del piso e inmovilice mi pata con las tablas y unas telas cosa que me hizo llorar del dolor.

Elis: ¿cómo vas con tus heridas?

Sorrow: (apreté la boca pero respondí) van mejor… pero no creo que pueda ir libremente aun, (tome un poco más del té de hierbas y me acosté en la cama suspirando un tanto cansado) agg de momento es mejor quedarme quieto aun me duele todo el cuerpo, umm a propósito elis tu sabes bastantes cosas de mi pero a decir verdad no recuerdo nada de ti, ¿cómo fue que termine conociéndote?

Elis: (suspiro un poco decaída) agg sorrow esa es una larga historia que no me gusta recordar… pero por ser tú te la contare.

Yo solo me quede allí acostado y ella comenzó a contarme un poco de ella.

Pov elis chiquitita.

Veamos comencemos con esto.

Nací en un pueblo ubicado a las faldas de una montaña, era llamado el pueblo Amanecer carmesí, debía su nombre a que siempre que amanecía podías ver como el sol salía en el horizonte y pintaba el pueblo y campos que lo redaban de un hermoso color rojo.

Yo era una pegaso de pelaje celeste con melena y cola vinotinto largas de ojos verdes, como era pequeña aun no tenía mi marca.

Mi familia se dedicaba a la siembra de varios tipos de frutas y verduras, mi padre un poni terrestre llamado funny harvest era un vendedor de primera ya que siempre tenía un montón de clientes esperando para comprar todo lo que producía.

Mi madre una Pegaso llamada moonlight song se mantenía en casa cuidando de mí y mis 2 hermanos, uno era un Pegaso con 5 años color negro con melena azul un tanto corta y peinada hacia atrás de ojos celestes llamado night y el otro un unicornio con 6 años de pelaje verde con melena cielo un tanto larga y peinada a los lados de ojos amarillos llamado sean, jeje ahora que lo recuerdo eran muy lindos ambos a esa edad.

En fin en ese tiempo yo era la mayor con 7 años, siempre por las mañanas salíamos a jugar mientras nuestro padre salía a los campos y mama preparaba el desayuno.

Un día en la mañana después de desayunar mis hermanos y yo salimos a jugar con los otros potros del pueblo, pasamos toda la mañana jugando varias cosas y en la tarde fuimos a los campos de la familia para ayudar a nuestro padre con el riego y la cosecha de los campos.

Night ayudaba a regar los campos, -.- a pesar de tener 5 años era muy hábil volando por lo que fue a buscar una nube y comenzó a regar los campos, sean ayudaba a cosechar las sandias, ya que aún no dominaba su magia muy bien que digamos pero nadie podía negar que tenía un poco de fuerza, y yo ayudaba a mi padre con las ventas.

Elis: 0-0 hey papa ¿cuantos clientes crees que falten? porque según veo esa fila solo sigue y sigue hasta perderse.

Harvest: (al verme se rio un poco) jeje vamos no seas tan exagerada elis no creo que sean tantos (lo dijo para después asomarse y ver que efectivamente no se veía el fin de la fila) O-O creo… que tendremos un buen rato acá (me miro casi que rogando) peeero que bueno que me ayudaras ¿cierto?

A decir verdad tenía unas ganas nada normales de salir corriendo de allí pero al ver su cara solo suspire y me resigne a mi destino.

Una vez ya pasadas las 7 de la noche terminamos las labores que hacíamos así que todos nos fuimos a la casa y nos dimos un baño para luego ir a nuestro cuarto.

Sean: (se acostó en su cama) vaya al fin en casa… me gusta ayudar a papa en el campo ¬-¬ pero tengo que admitir que es bastante cansado.

Night: (se tiro en el piso con sus alas estiradas) T-T y que lo digas, pueden ser nubes pero igual el arrastrarlas es pesado… °u° suerte que los demás trabajadores nos ayudaran con eso porque solo no lo hago ni loco.

Elis: uff si admito que cada día mí respeto por papa crece mucho más, -.- nosotros nos cansamos con ayudar solo unas horas cuando queremos, imaginen a papa que lo hace todo el día y todos los días.

Sean: (se volteo boca arriba) hasta razón llevas, umm °u° oigan ¿qué tal si vamos a explorar el bosque que está detrás de los campos? nunca he ido hacia allá y me da curiosidad que podamos encontrar, (se levantó meneando la cola emocionado) ¿se imaginan si encontramos uno de esos templos que leímos en los libros de mama? (comenzó a saltar en la cama mientras gritaba) ¡Seriamos Los Hermanos Cazadores De Tesoros! ¿¡A Que Suena Genial!?

Night: (se sentó en el piso mirándose dudoso) no lo sé, ¬.¬ mama nos regañaría por horas si se llega a enterar, (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm pero tengo que admitir que sí que quiero ir y ver que animales podemos encontrar.

Sean: (el simplemente sonrió contento) seria emocionante ¿cierto? qué opinas elis ¿vienes?

Luego de pensar un rato si golpearle la cabeza por esa idea o simplemente ir, admito que era joven y era curiosa por naturaleza así que acepte ir con ellos.

Elis: °u° muy bien iremos, pero no hoy ya es de noche y a decir verdad sería fácil perdernos iremos mañana después del desayuno.

Parecía que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en ese momento ¬-¬ -admítelo le temes a la oscuridad y por eso no quiere que vayamos ya-.

Elis: O.O ¡Yo No Le Temo A La Oscuridad! es solo que... que... ¡Que La Respeto!, si eso, que la respeto ¿me oyeron?

Sean y Night: -_- si claaaro, y nosotros los reyes magos.

Night: (recuerdo que me miro con demasiada picardía para su edad) si no le temes entonces te reto a que vayamos ahora al fin y al cabo tampoco iremos muy lejos ¿no?

Elis: (me tape la cara con un casco) agg bien ustedes ganan vamos por una linterna y nos vamos.

Luego de eso sin que nuestros padres se enteraran salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al bosque, una vez enfrente del bosque nos detuvimos y mire al bosque apenas iluminado por la luna.

Elis: (ok estaba temblando un poco ya que se miraba intimidante de noche) 0_0 ¿cómo me convencieron de hacer esto? agg terminemos con esto de una vez vamos.

Sean y Night: °u° ok.

Y así nos metimos en el bosque, al principio estaba aterrada pero a medida que avanzábamos el panorama cambio, vimos como muchas de las plantas y los insectos brillar de colores en medio de la oscuridad, quedamos fascinados por la hermosura del bosque en la noche así que seguimos avanzando por este hasta que nos encontramos con un grupo de conejitos que iban a una cueva, y night quiso atrapar a uno de ellos así que corrió detrás de ellos y nosotros lo seguimos.

Pero cuando estábamos caminando a la cueva escuchamos un rugido aterrador que venia del bosque sean y yo corrimos a la cueva para alcanzar a night y cuando lo alcanzamos lo detuve agarrándolo de la cola y sentándolo.

Elis: (estaba temblando de miedo en ese momento) chi- chicos ¿u- ustedes también oyeron el rugido?

Sean: (él también estaba temblando) 0_0 ¿y cómo no oírlo? aún tengo los pelos del lomo parados del miedo.

Night: °u° ¿de qué hablan? yo no escuche nada.

Elis: T-T bien chicos fue fascinante y todo pero es hora de volver ya a casa.

Ellos asintieron y quisimos regresar pero de repente el piso comenzó a temblar y el suelo de la cueva donde estábamos cayo y nosotros con él.

Todos gritamos cuando caíamos hasta que chocamos con el fondo de la cueva en ese momento deje de escuchar y perdí la conciencia, luego de un rato la recupere y abrí mis ojos.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída pero me toque con un casco la cabeza y vi que estaba sangrando, comencé a sollozar asustada y vi que mi ala estaba bajo una roca, intente sacarla pero no pude, me dolía demasiado el ala, me levante de donde estaba y empuje la roca con mi cuerpo hasta que saque mi ala atorada por fortuna no me la rompí pero aun así me dolía mucho el golpe, me preocupe por mis hermanos así que comencé a llamarlos

Elis: ¡Night Sean Donde Están!

Seguí gritando sus nombres hasta que logre ver como unas rocas pequeñas se movían así que corrí hasta ellas y ayude a salir a sean llorando.

Sean: hermana me duele el cuerpo y tengo miedo.

De inmediato lo abrase y trate de calmarlo pero yo no estaba mucho mejor que digamos ambos nos abrasamos y llorábamos pero me separe me recompuse.

Elis: vamos sean ayúdame a buscar a Night.

El asintió y ambos buscamos a nuestro hermano menor, luego de un rato sean lo encontró debajo de unas rocas estaba inconsciente y tenía un ala sangrando mucho, entre ambos logramos sacarlo y lo coloque en mi lomo así que empezamos a buscar la salida.

A medida que avanzábamos vimos muchas larvas que brillaban en las paredes de la cueva por lo que no estaba a oscuras y nuestro miedo bajo un poco, luego de pasar unas horas caminando logramos llegar a la salida, tenía miedo porque night no había despertado así que una vez fuera de la cueva corrimos para buscar el pueblo buscamos luces entre el bosque hasta que las hayamos.-


	3. ¡Demonios!

Las cosas entre " " son pensamientos.

Las cosas entre () son un pelo de todo.

Lo que este entre - - son cartas o narraciones.

Patas delanteras = cascos.

Patas traseras = patas.

°u° me da un pelín de flojera escribir patas delanteras y patas traseras.

Espalda = lomo

Las cosas escritas De Esta Forma Las Tome Como Gritos Me Gusto Mas Así que ASÍ DE LA FORMA TRADICIONAL… … … ¬_¬ además que así me corrige las choreadas ortográficas el Word

cap 3: ¡Demonios!

Elis: (su voz sonaba un poco dolida) sorrow por el momento dejémoslo hasta acá todavía tienes que buscar el otro collar y no creo que sea prudente permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Sorrow: bueno si tú lo dices, pero luego me cuentas el resto ¿sí?

Elis: vale lo hare pero muévete y busca el collar, incluso yo quiero ya salir de aquí.

Una vez que el té hizo efecto me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta, quite la silla y abrí lentamente la puerta para ver si no había nadie en el pasillo una vez me asegure que no había nadie en el pasillo salí para buscar algo de comer.

Ya hace bastante que sentía hambre y si es un fuerte ahí cocina así que revisé todas las puertas en los pasillos hasta que di con la cocina una vez dentro busque por cosas comestibles, abrí unas cavas cosa la cual me arrepentí por el desagradable olor de la carne podrida así que cerré la puerta, y busque en las despensas, por fortuna logre encontrar varios frascos de frutas en conserva.

Sorrow: T-T por favor que este buena, si de verdad existes Dios permite que este en buen estado por favor (Tome un cuchillo de la cocina y abrí la tapa y para mi suerte si estaba en buen estado).

Sorrow: O.O vaya gracias (mire al cielo) °u° veo que si existes no vuelvo a dudar de ti.

Comí unas pocas y guarde varias otras en las alforjas para continuar buscando los collares, me pare en el pasillo y note que a diferencia de los de antes estos sí que estaban bien cuidados todos eran iluminados por antorchas y no había rastro de telarañas por ningún sitio, comencé a caminar para buscar al otro guardián pero en el camino volví a escuchar pasos acercarse.

De por si apenas podía caminar así que otra lucha solo terminaría en mi muerte por eso cuando escuche los pasos comencé a caminar para alejarme de ellos, en el camino el alma de un poni estaba parado frente a una de las puertas así que decidí entrar en esta, me quede contra la puerta para poder oír y escuche como pasaron delante de esta y luego se alejaban.

Sorrow: uff eso estuvo cerca.

Elis: y que lo digas, ¿pero no crees que es mala idea confiar tanto en esas almas? Sé que algunos te han ayudado pero no todos lo harán.

Sorrow: supongo que llevas un punto con eso.

Mire la habitación en la que entre y me daba la impresión de ser el despacho de alguien ya que en esta estaba un escritorio de tamaño considerable de madera fina y tallada, aunque por más fina que fuera ya se notaba que estaba demasiado desgastada la madera.

Sobre el escritorio una cantidad exorbitante de papeles todos de color amarillo por el tiempo que tenían, "no quisiera estar en el lugar del que tuvo que revisar todo eso", también varios estantes con libros y archiveros que algunos ya habían cedido al tiempo y el peso de los libros terminaron partiendo las tablas, había un cuadro en la pared de una Pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena celeste y ojos verdes lima, debajo tenía una placa con una inscripción pero era ilegible ya que estaba demasiado corroído el cobre de la placa.

Elis: y dale con esta habitación parece que lleva ya mucho sin que alguien se preocupe por ella.

Sorrow: O-o si se nota, pero supongo que entre todo esto podríamos encontrar algo de utilidad.

Comencé a revisar la habitación en busca de algo que nos sirviera así que comencé con revisar los alrededores empecé con los libros del estante muchos de ellos llevaban el registro de fondos en la base así como otros eran reportes de tropas que habían enviado al dueño de la oficina, también encontré un libro que hablaba de magia así que comencé a leerlo, al ir leyendo fui recordando cómo hacer esos hechizos y hasta como mejorarlos algo que me pareció raro.

Mire a Elis un poco confundido.

Sorrow: vale sé que no fui un santo antes de perder la memoria… pero algo me quedo claro definitivamente las batallas eran lo mío, no pude recordar nada de mi pero me pude enfrentar a esos tres de antes, también el hecho de que aun con todas las heridas que tengo estoy caminando aun con dolor, es obvio que mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a esto y a eso súmale el hecho que estaba encerrado en los calabozos de un fuerte… tch rayos a decir verdad me estoy preguntando si será una buena idea recordar mi pasado o no, (me lleve un casco a la cara sonriendo a medias) jeje supongo que ahora entiendo el dicho de la ignorancia en una bendición.

Elis: umm bueno que te puedo decir… es normal que temas, no te puedo decir si tu pasado fue bueno o malo pero es porque eso lo defines tú, puede que para otros algo que hiciste sea aterrador o puede ser también el caso de que esa misma acción para otro haya sido lo más genial que haya visto, por eso depende de ti si buscas ese pasado o no.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg tienes razón, ¬_¬ aunque sería más sencillo decidirme si me dijeras aunque sea un poco de mí mismo.

Elis: (respondió riendo un poco) ¿y arruinarte la sorpresa? Ni hablar.

Suspire cansado y me levante del escritorio tome mis alforjas para buscar y tomar un poco de agua pero vi las cartas que no pude terminar de leer en la sala de guerra así que las tome dispuesto a terminar de leerlas.

Para el general silence winter

Día 7 desde la captura del sujeto

señor le escribo para informarle que hemos tenido cero progreso con los prisionero, intentamos con drogas, hechizos de ilusión, amenazas de todo tipo día tras día, incluso a uno le pusimos una espada en sus genitales amenazando con cortárselos si no cooperaba, y lo único que hizo fue reírse de nosotros… teníamos planeado hacerlo pero hemos de admitir que no nos atrevimos estuvimos discutiendo un buen rato quien lo hacía pero nadie pudo, pero bueno el caso es que no hay forma que digan ni una sola cosa que no fuera un insulto, es un caso perdido no se nos ocurre que hacer le pido que mande a alguien más para hacerse cargo.-

Termine de leer la carta y la guarde de nuevo en las alforjas.

Sorrow: 0.O diablos ese tipo sí que es un hueso duro de roer, en definitiva tiene que estar loco para reír en esa situación.

Elis se empezó a reír bastante cuando termine de leer la carta.

Sorrow: -_- vaya sí que te dio risa el sufrimiento de otro…¬_¬ pero tengo que admitir que esos soldados sí que la dan, leamos la otra a ver que dice.

Para el general silence winter

Día 16 desde la captura.

General le informamos que hubo un intento de fuga por parte de los prisioneros, lograron derribar una pared de la celda aun estando reforzada con 3 encantamientos de protección, uno escapo de alguna manera que aún no podemos explicarlo mientras el otro se deshizo de 20 soldados hasta que logramos desarmarlo y volver a encerrarlo… no me explico de donde saco esa fuerza si lleva 5 días sin probar bocado, en verdad necesitamos a esos refuerzos si quiere retenerlo así que por favor mándelos.-

Sorrow: (mire la carta con algo de duda) tengo un rato preguntándome si este será el mismo sujeto que mencionaban el resto de las cartas que encontré antes… está claro que no es alguien normal ¿pero crees que sea el mismo?

Elis: umm no lo sé… pero es posible que lo sea.

Me levante del escritorio y seguí buscando esta vez revise las gavetas del escritorio donde encontré un cuadro con una foto de dos ponis la Pegaso del cuadro en la pared y otro Pegaso más alto que ella pero muy similares la diferencia entre ambos era que el Pegaso tenía los ojos de color morado.

Sorrow: vaya estos dos se me hace conocidos pero no logro recordarlos, bueno será en otra para otra sigamos buscando.

Por azares de la vida se me ocurrió quitar el cuadro de la pared y vi un cofre de tamaño considerable metido detrás de este, con mucho pero MUCHO esfuerzo logre tirarlo al piso, a pesar de que pesara tanto y técnicamente lo deje estrellarse de lleno contra el piso, el cofre en si no sufrió daño alguno, -_- de hecho lo dañado fue el piso de piedra que se desquebrajo por el golpe.

Elis: ni preguntare como se te ocurrió eso pero no creo que puedas abrir ese cofre así como así es obvio que tiene encantos de protección.

Sorrow: ¿no podrías hacer lo que hiciste para deshacerte del ascron para abrirlo?

Elis: bueno no es nada fácil hacer eso y consumí demasiada de mi energía apenas me quedo para poder hablar contigo, por eso no ayude con la unicornio pero si lo crees necesario puedo intentarlo pero esta vez tomare también de tu energía, tómame y cuando te diga lanza un corte al cofre.

La tome con la boca y me prepare cuando elis dio la señal cambio su filo de color plata por el rojo otra vez, lance un corte en cruz la tapa del cofre logrando romperla, algo que me extraño fue que a pesar de que uno de los cortes paso por la cerradura esta apenas tenía un rasguño

Sorrow: (literalmente hacer eso me dejo jadeando) agg demonios quede exhausto, al parecer sí que consume energía ese ataque no sé cómo pudiste hacerlo tu sola elis, pero por lo menos funciono, logramos abrir el cofre.

Elis: vaya que te parece, tenemos a un poni que podría competir con un dragón aquí, en mi opinión si piensas salir de aquí te convendría llevarlo ¿no crees?

Sorrow: -_- y críticas de la avaricia… ¬_¬ pero en algo tienes razón y es que si voy a necesitar dinero si salgo de aquí… nada es gratis después de todo, pero no me puedo llevar todo veamos las valiosas y nos las llevamos, de entre todo el oro y joyas, en definitiva el oro lo desecho y me quedo con las joyas en específico los diamantes.

Elis: claaaro avariciosa yo como no.

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) ¿Qué? no me lo puedo llevar todo ¿no? mejor me llevo lo más valioso y ya.

Buscando en el cofre por todos los diamantes encontramos una pequeña caja no más grande que una pesuña, cuando la abrí sorpresa fue la mía al ver que era una llave con inscripciones en la punta.

Sorrow: O.0 elis ¿esto es lo que creo?

Elis: pues si, al parecer la suerte te sonrió este día esa puede que sea la llave del anillo de tu cuerno, acercarla a la daga un momento.

Luego de acercarla elis empezó a emitir un pequeño brillo y la llave reacciono con este empezando a levitar por si sola junto con elis, después de un rato ambas cayeron al suelo, las recogí y le pregunte a elis que había sucedido pero mi sorpresa fue grande al esperar un tiempo pero ella no respondía.

Sorrow: elis me estas preocupando responde.

Pasó un tiempo pero seguía sin haber respuesta luego recordé que dijo que cuando uso el corte de calor por si misma apenas podía hablar.

Sorrow: vaya te debió dejar demasiado agotada para no poder hablar, bueno veamos si me quito esta cosa del cuerno de una vez.

Acerque la llave al anillo en mi cuerno, pero nada paso, el anillo seguía firme en mi cuerno.

Sorrow: "demonios no funciona ¿pero por qué? esta debería ser la llave, ¿como es posible que no funcione?" tch ni modo me la llevo a ver que dice elis cuando se recupere, por el momento me conviene seguir adelante el cofre en definitiva hizo un escándalo y puede que vengan más de esas cosas.

Salí de la habitación con las alforjas bien abastecidas de joyas y una que otra moneda solo por emergencia y seguí recorriendo la fortaleza, en una de las esquinas pude ver la sombra de más criaturas así que empecé a ir al lado contrario pero en otro de los pasillos también venían técnicamente estaba rodeado e indefenso, ya con una de mis patas traseras rotas no podía pelear no estaba tan loco, empecé a buscar una salida y entre en una de las puertas… gran error ya que del otro lado de esta estaban parados dos lobos que enseguida me vieron y atacaron.

Logre esquivar el ataque y corrí como pude para salir de allí pero ellos me seguían y casi me alcanzaban así que seguí corriendo y esquivando las mordidas que daban algo que no fue nada fácil.

Seguí corriendo hasta que en otro de los pasillos me encontré con un grupo de 5 creaturas bípedas rodeadas de sombras más que de inmediato me dieron persecución, seguí hasta llegar a un pasillo con 2 puertas entre por una qué casualidad era la cocina, tranque la puerta con una mesa y me escondí detrás de una de las alacenas rogando que no me encontraran.

Empezaron a golpear la puerta hasta que la quebraron y entraron buscando por todas partes, abrieron los gabinetes, movieron las cavas, las mesas, hasta que solo quedaban las alacenas antes que miraran a donde estaba me escabullí y me escondí detrás de una de las puertas de las cavas que dejaron abiertas.

A pesar del horrible olor permanecí allí hasta que terminaron de revisar las alacenas antes que voltearan a donde estaba yo me fui y escondí detrás de una mesa de cocina, me quede allí y pude escuchar como salían de la habitación, me asome por una esquina de la mesa y vi que solo uno de los seres bípedos se acercaba a donde estaba, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de posición así que me pegue a la mesa saque a elis y rogué porque no me viera, se acercó a donde yo estaba, se paró justo al borde de la mesa, vi cómo empezó a inclinarse para revisar, pero fui salvado porque de la entrada se escuchó un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención y salir corriendo de allí a la fuente de ese sonido.

Me quede detrás de la mesa por un tiempo mientras que me calmaba un poco y esperaba el tiempo suficiente para que se alejaran.

Sorrow: muy bien eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto debo evitar eso a toda costa no me conviene tener un ejército de locuras en mi espalda intentando aniquilarme, ¿oye elis no te has recuperado?

Espere un tiempo a ver si respondía pero no hubo respuesta.

Sorrow: tch "genial, nada todavía supongo que por el momento tendré que esperar a que elis se recupere a ver si sabe cómo quitar este estúpido anillo".

Me senté en una de las mesas saque de las alforjas las dos últimas cartas que encontré en la sala de guerra y empecé a leerlas.

Para el general silence winter.

Día 33 desde la captura.

general feliz navidad ya que técnicamente ya llego, en esta ocasión le escribo para informarle que el poni que envío para sacarle información y que el experto en sellos ya están acá, tal parece que el experto en sellos está trabajando en un anillo para quitarle su magia pero es demasiado extraño… ¿para que hacer uno personalizado si ya hay de esos? Le pregunte por que lo hacía y lo único que me dijo fue que estaba colocando cierto encantamiento de precaución que muy pronto me diría, con respecto al interrogador parece que está usando magia para tratar de entrar a su mente pero ese tipo hasta se resiste a eso, parece que tiene al interrogador contra las cuerdas al igual que a todos nosotros, agg tal parece que se está quedando sin opciones… bueno eso es lo que pienso pero veamos a ver qué pasa, eso es todo adiós y que pase un feliz año nuevo general.-

Sorrow: O-O muy bien esto es raro me quedo claro que el prisionero era un unicornio pero anillo personalizado eso me es demasiado familiar a decir vedad.

Lo pensé un rato y me di cuenta de algo atando cabos suelto llegue a una conclusión, no es posible pero eso explicaría mucho.

Tome la otra carta y la leí.

Para el general silence winter

Día 40 desde la captura

señor me temo que esto se nos fue de las manos… hace dos días el sellador y el interrogador hablaron y decidieron modificar el anillo me explicaron que su función principal era no solo cancelar su capacidad mágica sino también quebrar su mente para así entrar y obtener información dijeron que sería seguro así que no me opuse, cuando llegamos con el prisionero a su celda este estaba recostado en una pared apenas consiente, lo tomaron dos dragones que vinieron como apoyo para trasportarlo y lo llevaron a la cámara de tortura al fondo del calabozo.

Una vez allí lo amarraron en una de las paredes y comenzaron a golpearlo en la cara y cuerpo luego de un rato preguntaron dónde estaba el invocador, pero este solo escupió sangre de su boca y dijo.

¿?: Vamos chicos ¿de verdad creen que me sacaran algo? ya deberían saber que no importa que hagan conmigo no hablare.

Luego de eso el interrogador solo sonrió tomo un látigo y comenzó a azotarlo con él, volvieron a preguntar pero no respondió solo se reía así que el interrogador tomo una espada y comenzó a hacerle cortes por todo su cuerpo primero fueron sus patas le hizo cortes por todas estas, pero el no hizo nada ni grito ni se quejó, por esto comenzó acortar por su pecho y lomo el prisionero a pesar de que se quejaba de dolor no gritaba luego de eso volvieron a preguntar, pero este solo seguía retándolos.

¿?: ¿es todo lo que tienen? saben, ya los hubiera asesinado pero están de suerte que mi cuerpo no está en forma, así que mientras este de buenas les recomiendo dejarme en paz e irse o puede que se arrepientan.

A decir verdad al ver sus ojos tan vacíos y oscuros como un abismo me aterre pero el interrogador no se intimido en cambio se llenó de ira tomo una espada la calentó hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo y fue acercándose a él, empezó a quemar todos los cortes que le había hecho anteriormente y esta vez sí grito de dolor, volvieron a preguntar pero este no respondió.

El interrogador saco un anillo normal para anular la magia y se lo coloco, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver como cuando se lo colocaron el anillo voló en mil pedazos y el seguía sin responder, al no responder el interrogador y el sellador rieron y se acercaron a él para hablarle, el interrogador le agarro la melena para levantar su cabeza.

Interrogador: sabes me alegra que no hable siempre disfruto de los que no lo hacen les puedo hacerles muchas cosas y nadie me lo reprocha ya que de verdad es necesario pero siempre tuve un límite, ¿pero tú? Tu eres un caso especial me dieron la libertad de hacer lo que sea contigo y no habrá problema alguno.

El sellador tomo el anillo y se lo mostro y dijo lo siguiente

Sellador: ¿sabes qué es esto? este es un anillo especialmente hecho para ti cierta ave nos dio información de que compartes un lazo especial con cierto Pegaso que esta acá.

Cuando el escucho esto pude ver como su cara cambio a una de seriedad total comenzó a mirar de manera amenazante a esos dos, pero el sellador continúo hablando.

Sellador: este no solo soporta tu capacidad mágica sino que interrumpe ese lazo que tienes con esa Pegaso, aparte de eso lo modificamos un poco más para poder pasar un mejor tiempo contigo y jugar con tu cabeza… aunque a decir vedad no sé cuáles serán los efectos de esto pero ya que estamos aquí ¿porque no probarlo nightmare sorrow?

Luego de decirlo le coloco el anillo y todo se fue al demonio, primero empezó a retorcerse en el piso, comenzó a gritar de una manera que ni todas las torturas que habíamos intentado lograron que lo hiciera, en verdad estaban quebrando su mente.

Después de un rato dejo de gritar, se calmó y bajo su cabeza, luego de un momento se aceraron a preguntarle de nuevo, pero en vez de responder el comenzó a reír un poco y sus ojo comenzaron a despedir un brillo rojizo mientras que sus pupilas se tornaron afiladas, por el miedo cerré los ojos pero los abrí cuando sin explicación alguna uno de los grifos de la sala tomo sus espadas y travesó al interrogador con ambas.

Simplemente se desato una masacre en la sala de tortura, todos los que estaban en la sala comenzaron a matarse unos a otros mientras que el prisionero reía, al ver esto el sellador retrocedió y huyó hacia la puerta yo lo seguí pero antes de salir vimos como una daga apareció frente al prisionero y creo una barrera a su alrededor.

Todo se calmó de las 20 personas que entramos en la sala solo 3 salimos vivos pero el sellador nos dijo que saliéramos rápido y lo seguimos al llegar a la salida de la fortaleza una vez fuera dijo unas cuantas cosas en un idioma extraño y la fortaleza desapareció de la vista, de la imponente fortaleza frontera del amanecer no quedo nada más que una esfera de color azul con un brillo verde dentro en cascos del sellador.

Y de las 100 personas que éramos en la fortaleza solo el sellador una unicornio más y yo salimos de allí, más tarde me explico que el que alguien le dijo lo de su lazo con la pegaso y también le dijo que de unicornio normal no tenía nada, que lo mejor era tratarlo como si de un demonio se tratase, así que el hechizo de emergencia que uso en el anillo consistía en desterrarlo a un espacio aparte donde el estaría atrapado por siempre pero no espero que afectara a toda la fortaleza me dijo que podemos salvar a todos los que quedaron dentro pero que debíamos hacerlo con refuerzos ya que nunca se sabe que podríamos encontrar por eso nos retiramos hasta la base más cercana.

al día siguiente formamos un equipo para rescatar a los soldados atrapados en esa dimensión, así que el sellador coloco la esfera en el piso y de esta salió una puerta con dos hendiduras de unos colgantes, el saco dichos colgantes de sus alforjas y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar todo parecía normal pero no encontrábamos a los soldados, después de buscar por un tiempo no encontramos a nadie así que decidimos separarnos para ver si los encontrábamos más rápido, yo fui a revisar las habitaciones pero al llegar un escalofrió me recorrió el lomo al ver como los soldados se mataban unos a otros.

Pero me sorprendió fue ver como aun con las espadas clavadas algunos seguían peleando e intentando comer a sus compañeros, entre y ayude a 2 que si reaccionaban nos deshicimos de los que al parecer estaban muertos pero aun así peleando y salimos de allí.

Pasamos por enfrente de la puerta de la prisión y la curiosidad me gano así que baje a ver que había sido de sorrow y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba congelado y la daga de antes enterrada en el suelo delante de él.

Salí de allí, me reuní con los soldados que ayude y nos reagrupamos con los grupos de rescate y de inmediato salimos de esa dimensión de locura.

Tal parece que puedes entrar cuando quieras pero está repleta de espectros y criaturas temibles por lo que nos explicaron los sobrevivientes que rescatamos.

General… no sé qué sea sorrow pero es mejor nunca abrir esa dimensión de nuevo, con esto termina mi labor como vigía de nightmare sorrow, así que, me despido general.-

Elis: por tu cara parece que te enteraste de por qué estábamos aquí ¿no es verdad?

Me recosté en el espaldar de la silla, cerré mis ojos con la vista alzada al techo y guarde un silencio un rato pensando en todo esto que había descubierto.

Sorrow: en verdad es más de lo que puedo procesar, así que este anillo es el causante de mi amnesia y a la vez lo que me aprisiona a esta dimensión repleta de engendros que sin duda me aniquilaran al verme, a parte me trajeron porque querían saber de una invocación pero no recuerdo nada de eso… parece que las prioridades cambiaron tengo que quitar este anillo de mi cuerno, (puse a elis en la mesa) hey elis se sincera que fue lo que hiciste cuando todos empezaron a matarse y que fue lo que me paso para que mis ojos cambiaran.

Elis: te encerré con esa barrera para evitar que murieras desangrado aparte de protegerte de los enemigos que estaban allí, pero la barrera consumió toda mi energía y quede en un estado de hibernación hasta hace poco que te descongele, pero ese anillo es la razón de que no pueda completar el enlace que tenemos y el por qué no puedo ayudarte mucho, con respecto a tus ojos bueno si te soy sincera fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg supongo que es la mejor respuesta que me darás así que dime ¿que descubriste de la llave?

Elis: umm pues… ¿recuerdas a él poni que lideraba a las otras creaturas de antes?

Sorrow: si ¿por?

Elis: pueeessss vas a necesitar su sangre para que la llave funcione y es obvio que es un reto bastante fuerte si no estás bien preparado, vas a necesitar por lo menos sanar tu pata para enfrentarlo así que ¿por qué no regresamos a la habitación de antes y descansamos?

Sorrow: llevas punto en estos momentos mi cabeza es un lio... Agg me hace falta un descanso.

Tome a elis de la mesa y la guarde en su estuche luego me acerque a la puerta abrí un poco la puerta para ver que no hubieran invitados no deseados y salimos de la cocina con rumbo a la habitación donde antes había estado descansando.

Pero de camino allí comenzamos a escuchar gritos que me helaron la sangre, no pude evitar el ir a revisar así que comencé a ir a donde venía la voz, corrí lo más que pude para llegar hasta que estuve frente a una puerta de donde salía la voz.

Abrí un poco la puerta para ver qué pasaba dentro y al mirar vi a un potrillo batponi siendo torturado por uno de los seres bípedos de antes, esta vez sí pude mirarlo bien, esa cosa media alrededor de 1.70 metros, era delgado y su cuerpo estaba constantemente cubierto con sombras, no tenía mandíbula por lo que su lengua colgaba dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Rápidamente tome un frasco de alcohol y una de las antorchas de la pared, el frasco de alcohol se lo lance a la cabeza partiéndole el frasco y dejándolo bañado en alcohol, esa cosa volteo a mirarme y yo sonreí y le pegue la antorcha al cuerpo perdiéndolo en fuego.

Comenzó a gritar como loca, así que antes que lo siguiera haciéndolo y otra más viniera a donde estábamos tome a elis y su corte su garganta, luego me acerque al potrillo pero me di cuenta que era muy tarde, el pequeño tenia las 4 patas atravesadas por clavos y calvadas a la mesa mientras que por todo el cuerpo tenia marcas de azotes, en un costado tenia las costillas expuestas, y como si eso no fuera suficiente las membranas de sus alas las habían cortado dejando solo los huesos de las alas, cuando lo vi no pude evitar el derramar una lagrima de impotencia, el pequeño me miro y rogo por ayuda pero ese fue su ultimo respiro.

Algo sonó detrás de mí y me di cuenta que el ser bípedo aún vivía y estaba rodando para intentar apagar el fuego, en ese momento detestaba a esa maldita cosa, tome una hacha que estaba en una mesa y corte sus dos piernas, luego tome un martillo y unos clavos de buen tamaño, le lance los clavos a las manos luego con el martillo lo fije al suelo y le arroje aún más alcohol dejando que se quemara completamente, después fui a donde estaba el pequeño clavado, ya que no podía hacer nada por el, solo cerré sus ojos y coloque una moneda en cada uno de sus ojos como teníamos por costumbre hacer para dar una despedida a los muertos.

Elis: (su voz sonaba un poco quebrada) no fue tu culpa sorrow… no pudimos llegar a tiempo por más que lo intentáramos.

Sorrow: (en ese momento comencé a llorar) lo se elis… pero no es tan fácil el aceptar que estos desgraciados pudieran hacer algo como eso a un potrillo… (Apreté mis cascos contra el suelo) ¡Y Lo Peor Es Que Solo Pude Mirar Como Moría Sin Poder Hacer Nada Por Culpa De Este Maldito Anillo!

Elis: solo rezo porque su alma descanse en paz y no quede atrapada aquí como el resto.

Sorrow: (golpee con fuerza el suelo con un casco) ¿¡A Qué Clase De Endemoniada Dimensión Nos Mandó Esa Basura!? ¡Cuando Salga Me Voy A Asegurar De Hacerlo Sufrir Hasta Que Muera!

Elis: y yo te ayudare a eso ¡ese malnacido va a pagar caro por esto!

Sorrow: (mire al ser bípedo que aun ardía y emitía sonidos ahogados) otra cosa ¿sabes que rayos es esto?

Elis: si, son corruptores, son espectros que disfrutan del miedo y el sufrimiento no tienen ningún tipo de piedad y lo que más les gusta hacer es lo que pasó con el pequeño, muchos de los que caen en sus manos simplemente desean el no haber nunca despertado ese día.

Sorrow: tch vámonos.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y caminamos hasta la habitación en la que descansábamos antes, tranque la puerta me quite las alforjas y las deje a un lado de la cama, luego tome a elis junto con su funda y la puse en la cama al lado de mí.

Sorrow: agg de momento es mejor que descanse tengo un buen dolor de cabeza de momento, elis si sientes que vienen más de esas cosas me despiertas ¿vale?

Elis: umm bien lo hare por el momento puedes descansar así tu cuerpo sana más rápido.

Con eso dicho cerré los ojos y caí dormido


	4. ¿Sorpresa?

Las cosas entre " " son pensamientos.

Las cosas entre () son un pelo de todo.

Lo que este entre - - son cartas o narraciones.

Patas delanteras = cascos.

Patas traseras = patas.

°u° me da un pelín de flojera escribir patas delanteras y patas traseras.

Espalda = lomo

Las cosas escritas De Esta Forma Las Tome Como Gritos Me Gusto Mas Así que ASÍ DE LA FORMA TRADICIONAL… … … ¬_¬ además que así me corrige las choreadas ortográficas el Word

Cap 4: ¿sorpresa?

Una vez me desperté ya descansado mire a elis la tome y me coloque la funda en uno de mis cascos, vi las alforjas pero decidí de momento dejarlas allí solo saque un frasco del té para bebérmelo y cambie los vendajes que tenía, ya con todo listo salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los pasillos.

Sorrow: umm bueno todavía no puedo mover mi pata pero al menos ya no me duele hasta el alma, de momento busquemos a el líder de esas cosas, nos conviene saber dónde se oculta.

Elis: es una mejora que tu pata ya no duela ¿pero cómo planeas dar con él? no creo que corras la misma suerte que la última vez y aparezca de buenas a primeras, y en todo caso ¿cómo planeas tan siquiera herirlo? por no decir ni acercarte de hecho.

Sorrow: -_- gracias por la esperanza, (me lleve un casco al mentón) umm pero en algo tienes razón tenemos que hallar una manera de acabarlo, por el momento no puedo pelear con todo lo que doy así que un enfrentamiento directo está descartado es obvio que no la contaría (suspire un poco cansado) agg si al menos tuviéramos una arco podríamos herirlo de sorpresa, pero con el estado de todo en esta fortaleza es obvio que no será fácil encontrar uno que aun pueda lanzar una flecha.

Elis: ¿no has pensado en otras formas de dañarlo? digo no tiene que ser un arma de por sí.

Sorrow: umm O.O ooh creo que recordé una… veamos si encontramos un almacén, si es un fuerte tiene que haber uno, y si fue mandado de improvisto puede que si hallan algunas cosas que necesitamos (sonreí con un poco de malicia) y te aseguro que armaremos una buena fiesta.

Buscando por el almacén, entramos en varias habitaciones que solo me dejaron un mal sabor de boca, por lo menos antes encontrabas solo huesos pero muchas de estas habitaciones aún estaban los cadáveres de los ponis tirados en el suelo solo que esta vez ninguno tenía una armadura ni armas como el resto que encontraba antes.

Estuvimos caminando un rato por los pasillos hasta que vimos sombras acercarse así que me escondí debajo de un mueble en el pasillo, pude distinguir los cascos de un poni, pero el otro si me preocupo ya que eran las patas de un dragón, una vez pasaron de largo el mueble saque la cabeza y en efecto eran un poni blanco con melena verde claro y un dragón de 2 metros de altura de color negro por la espalda, ambos estaban arrastrando el cuerpo de una pegaso que había sido asesinada de manera brutal.

Sorrow: (apreté mis dientes) demonios odio tener que esconder me sin poder hacer nada.

Elis: es mejor así sorrow, si te ven en este momento no dudes ni por un segundo que estas acabado, una unicornio casi acaba contigo y podías usar todas tus patas ni hablar de un dragón.

Salí de debajo del mueble y continuamos buscando después un tiempo dimos con el dichoso almacén, comencé a buscar por el lugar hasta que encontré lo que quería, licores y pólvora.

Elis: jajaja así que eso pensabas ¿eh?

Sorrow: °u° sip, con esto no creo que viva otro día más si lo encontramos.

Tome varias botellas que estaban en la habitación, seguí buscando cosas que sean de utilidad hasta que vi una puerta cerrada y fortificada por encantos de protección.

Sorrow: (me acerque para verla de cerca) debe ser algo importante sea lo que sea que este aquí esa no es una puerta que puedas abrir por casualidad, aunque ciertamente invita a que intentes averiguar que hay dentro, ¬_¬ o por lo menos ese es mi caso.

Elis: pues ciertamente debe ser muy importante… la puerta tiene un encanto de protección de primera no es tan fácil de romper necesitarías de un poder comparable al impacto de un meteoro para debilitarlo podría decirse que la habitación es un bunker en sí… (sonó hasta un poco presumida) claro que cuando me tienes de compañera eso no es un problema ya que conozco este encanto y se cómo destrozarlo pero necesitaras de tu magia para ello así que por el momento no se puede hacer nada con esto.

Sorrow: -_- no sé por qué me esperaba esa respuesta peeero en fin que se le va a hacer, °u° apuremos en matar al que parecía el líder de las creaturas para salir de aquí, por cierto -_- ¿cuántos años tienes? que hablas como si tuvieras los años de la creación

Elis: en primer lugar eso no se le pregunta una dama y en segundo mira quien fue a hablar de viejos.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco por su tono de voz) así que soy un vejete también ¿eh?

Elis: ups yo no dije nada, en fin olvida eso y concentrémonos en lo que importa ¿quieres?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) claro como digas, en fin será mejor poner cascos a la obra si quiero poder montar un buen espectáculo para esa cosa, al fin y al cabo que mejor lugar para trabajar en ello que en un almacén lleno de artículos, jeje esto me inspira y mucho.

Tome el licor y comencé a vaciarlo en pequeñas botellas donde dentro de estas coloque unas piedras que ardían cuando se les golpeaba un poco, sola la piedra no es muy efectiva pero si añadimos el alcohol del licor da como resultado una buena explosión de llamas, luego tome algunos frascos más y repetí el proceso solo que con la pólvora, luego hice un arnés con ranuras para colocar los frascos.

Sorrow: (me estire un poco) bueno ya con esto tenemos una ventaja, ahora hay que buscarlo y luego acabarlo, hey elis tú también notaste que estas cosas patrullan ¿no es verdad? y si patrullan debe haber un punto de reunión que en dado caso hay debería estar el líder… qué opinas ¿buscamos una patrulla y la seguimos o vamos primero a los calabozos que fue a donde lo vimos dirigirse la última vez?

Elis: mira sorrow para serte sincera hace bastante que quiero que vayamos al área de los calabozos… no sé por qué fue allí pero dudo mucho que haya sido una mera coincidencia.

Sorrow: ok, en marcha entonces.

Salimos de la bodega y fuimos a la sala de guerra en el camino evitamos varias patrullas, pero nuestra sorpresa fue al llegar a la sala de guerra, me asome por la puerta antes de entrar y decir todo estaba hecho un desastre era poco a comparación con como habían dejado esa sala.

Sorrow: O.o al parecer tenían un poco urgencia por encontrar lo que asumo seria el colgante que encontramos, después de todo era lo único de interés aquí… creo, en fin sigamos a ver que más encontramos.

Al pasar el hoyo en la pared fue la segunda sorpresa la sala seguía hecha cenizas pero el cadáver de ascron no estaba.

Sorrow: O.O tienes que estar bromeando ¿dónde demonios se supone que esta el cadáver del ascron? no creo que se haya ido así como así, elis tu que si recuerdas de estas cosas esto no es como si se paran luego de muertos ¿o sí?

Elis: no de hecho a mí también me sorprende, aunque podemos asumir que se lo llevaron las creaturas… (su voz sonaba muy alterada) ¡Hay demonios! si es para lo que creo vas a estar en serios aprietos si no entramos al líder pronto ¡así que apura el paso y corre sorrow!

Corrí tanto como mis 3 patas me lo permitían hacia los calabozos, al llegar a la puerta me detuve recupere el aliento y baje al caminar por la sala pudimos ver que todas las celdas estaban abiertas y los esqueletos ya no estaban.

Elis: esto es malo, ¡Apura Ese Paso Tenemos Que Deshacernos Del Líder Ya!

Sorrow: O-o ¿porque la repentina prisa de que me perdí?

Elis: ¡Con Un Demonios No Hay Tiempo De Explicar! ¡Corre Busca Una De Las Patrullas Y Síguelas Antes De Que Sea Tarde!

Sin cuestionar me eche a correr tanto como pude regresando al cuarto de guerra, pero nos llevamos una sorpresa al entrar, justo en la puerta estaban unos 2 lobos junto con dos ponis no-muertos, los ponis eran un pegaso con lanza y un terrestre, vi una ventaja en que todos ya estaban en descomposición, era obvio que nos esperaban, así que antes de que nos vieran saque dos de los frascos de las alforjas y los coloque en las ranuras del arnés.

Sorrow: es obvio que no nos dejaran pasar elis necesitare de tu ayuda aquí, cuando te diga activas corte de calor.

Elis: cuenta con ello.

Tome uno de los frascos, salí de donde estaba escondido y lo lance contra los 4 en la puerta que no reaccionaron hasta que fue tarde y el frasco exploto en llamas cubriéndolos por completo, a pesar de estar prendidos en llamas se vinieron en mi contra sin importar nada.

Sorrow: -_- claro… nunca puede ser fácil prepárate elis.

La apreté fuerte con la boca, le vacié el contenido del otro frasco y corrí de frente a donde estaban ellos ataque con un corte a uno de los lobos cortando su cabeza pero mi pata rota no ayudo y perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso, antes de levantarme otra vez, el pegaso tomo vuelo y se lanzó en picada con su lanza apuntando a mí pecho, cuando me di cuenta rodé a un lado esquivando el ataque, me levante y vi al poni terrestre que me ataco con un corte al cuello, bloque el ataque pero antes de separarme el otro lobo me envistió mandándome a la pared, ya en la pared los tres se colocaron de frente a mí con armas en mano y listos para acabar conmigo.

Sorrow: ¡Elis Ahora!

De inmediato el filo cambio a color rojo de por si la daga era suficientemente caliente para cortar metal pero cubierta de alcohol… el corte que lancé liberó en una onda de fuego que corto en dos a los tres restantes dejando el camino libre casi libre.

A pesar que esas cosas estaban cortadas en dos aún se movían así que les corte la cabeza a los tres y luego corrí a la puerta, busque por todo el lugar una patrulla hasta que la encontré, la seguimos todo su recorrido hasta que llegamos a unas puertas dobles de 5 metros de altura donde entraron un montón de creaturas.

Sorrow: puede que sea el lugar correcto no creo que estas puertas solo sean de decoración, entremos a ver que vemos.

Asome la cabeza por la puerta y vimos lo que temíamos eran un montón de espectros listos para atacar en cualquier momento, de inmediato me sorprendió por la cantidad de espectros pero eso me daba más seguridad que aquí debía estar el líder.

Nos alejamos de la entrada principal de la sala y buscamos una entrada alterna, pero para nuestra tan buena suerte que hemos tenido de momento… ¬_¬ no encontramos ninguna.

Sorrow: (me tape la cara con un casco) cómo en este ¡Fregado Paneta Es Tan Siquiera Posible Que Un Salón Tan Grande Y No Tenga Otra Entrada!… ¿¡Que Quieren Que Me Lance De Frente Contra Alrededor De 30 Para Mí Solo!? agg demonios hay que pensar en algo.

Elis: umm ¿por qué no llamas la atención de todos a otro lado y nosotros no escabullimos mientras estén distraídos?

Sorrow: agg bueno tendremos que ingeniar algo para sacarlos.

Estuvimos un rato pensando hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó y busque un escondite, una vez escondido vimos como todos salían de la sala y se dirigían a alguna parte.

Elis: sorrow esto me da mala espina… creo que deberíamos seguirlos.

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco al mentón pensándolo) umm no lo sé elis… no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad como esta para entrar y buscar al líder de estas cosas.

Elis: lo sé pero si mi corazonada es correcta deberíamos seguirlos, y créeme casi siempre aciertan.

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros y comencé a seguirlos de lejos) vale como digas sigámoslos a ver que hacen.

Los seguimos sin que nos vieran y nos llamó la atención que cada vez se unían más y más de ellos, ya no eran solo ponis, sino también grifos y dragones para mi pesar, nos alejamos lo más que pudimos para evitar que nos descubrieran.

Sorrow: ¿a dónde crees que vayan? cada vez son más si esto sigue así puede que nos descubran… y si eso pasa fijo nos aniquilan no creo poder ni huir de ellos.

Elis: es un riesgo que debemos tomar.

Continuamos detrás del grupo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal de alrededor 4 metros de altura, dos dragones abrieron las puertas y todo el grupo entro a la sala, nosotros observábamos de lejos como después de entrar cerraron la puerta, encima de esta había un cartel que decía "Laboratorio de investigación".

Sorrow: Elis… creo que tenías razón no puede ser nada bueno que hayan venido hasta aquí, veamos si podemos entrar.

Me acerque a la puerta y para nuestra suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta y sin guardias, entramos al laboratorio y nos escondimos por los estantes estuvimos un rato andando de estante en estante para no ser descubiertos hasta que llegamos al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una plataforma elevada.

Al poco rato subió justo el sujeto que buscábamos, la primera vez que lo vi no pude distinguir bien que era por la capucha de la túnica pero ahora si pude ya que no tenía la capucha puesta y resulto ser un unicornio de pelaje verde, melena amarilla y ojos café, con un cuerpo un poco fornido, también su túnica tenía un símbolo de una media luna atravesada por una espada, este se paró frente a todos y sonrió contento.

¿?: queridos hermanos, por mucho tiempo hemos vivido en las sombras de este infierno, condenados a vagar en esta tierra y sufrir de todas las penurias que esta nos lanzaba, por años intentamos buscar una salida… una forma de poder terminar con todo sin resultado alguno, luchamos día a día para vivir un día más ¿y todo eso para qué? con la simple esperanza de un día simplemente poder salir de aquí, (su sonrisa se llenó de malicia) pues hoy me presento ante ustedes con dos noticias una que sonaran como música para sus oídos ¡pues resulta que el primer guardián de la puerta a caído dejando un obstáculo menos en el camino!

La multitud comenzó a gritar y a golpear el suelo ya sea con sus armas o cascos o cualquier cosa, luego de un rato los gritos cesaron y el líder continúo.

¿?: la otra noticia es tanto una buena como mala, ya que la llave de la puerta desapareció, pero gracias al sacrificio de unos de nuestros camaradas pudimos hallar al posible poseedor de esta… (los miro a todos bastante serio) después de investigar un poco descubrimos que nuestro mayor temor se hizo realidad, nightmare sorrow se ha logrado liberar del sello que lo tubo encerrado hasta ahora.

Todos los presentes cambiaron de la cara de júbilo de antes a una de preocupación total.

¿?: Pero la buena noticia es que esta en un estado de debilidad total cosa que debemos aprovecharemos al máximo tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que se recupere y sea demasiado tarde, por eso hermanos deben capturarlo, ya conozco la forma de eliminarlo de una vez por todas así que vayan encuéntrenlo y tráiganmelo.

Todos gritaron y comenzaron a ir en mi búsqueda mientras que yo me escondía y observaba al líder todavía en la plataforma, una vez todos se retiraron bajo y fue a un cuarto al fondo del laboratorio.

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco a la cara) tch demonios esto es malo si ellos logran salir de aquí abría un pánico terrible entre la población de nuestra dimensión… seamos claros hasta a mí se me ponen los nervios de punta al ver un poni en un estado putrefacto caminando por allí armado… agg diablos, sigamos al lunatico a ver que planea y para poder conseguir de su sangre.

Lo seguimos hacia el cuarto y entramos sin ser descubiertos, una vez dentro quedamos sin palabras en medio de la sala, había dibujado un circulo con letras de un lenguaje que desconocía en el círculo estaba el cadáver del ascron y todos los soldados que había eliminado.

Elis: ¡Sorrow Elimínalo Antes Que Los Devuelva A La Vida!

Con el grito de elis de una vez tome dos frascos incendiarios y los arroje al círculo en un intento de parar el ritual, el líder se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia muy tarde como para detener los frascos que estallaron en llamas en el círculo del ritual ganado tiempo para nosotros.

¿?: ¡Pedazo De Basura Que Has Hecho! ¡Llevaba meses planeando esto!… (me miro con odio por alaguna razón) ¡Con eso lo único que lograste fue atrasar tu muerte nightmare sorrow!

Sorrow: (le sonreí un poco) así que me conoces, quien lo diría eres un psicópata que planea el caos total y resulta ser uno de mis conocidos que vueltas que da la vida ¿no?

¿?: ooh veo que no me recuerdas ¿no es así? bien entonces supongo que de verdad ese anillo en tu cuerno si fue efectivo jeje.

Con esas palabras fue suficiente para que cambiara mi cara y lo mirara con una tremenda intención asesina, solo tres podían saber del anillo.

¿?: a ver deja que me presente mi nombre es spellcast, soy el querido amigo que te coloco ese anillo que tienes ¿ahora si me recuerdas?

Sorrow: así que tú eres la pobre alma que mando aquí, (comencé a reír) jeje hay spellcast, tu vida hubiera sido un poco menos trágica si te llevabas eso a la tumba, pero me encargare de hacer que lo que te queda sea un infierno inolvidable.

Spellcast: Ja ¡como si pudieras hacer eso asqueroso engendro!

Sorrow: -_- mira quien fue a hablar de engendros, ¬.¬ el que se anda comandando un ejército de muertos, pero tienes razón es hora de acabar con esto.

Tome a elis con la boca y un frasco en un casco bañe a elis con su contenido y me prepare.

Elis: sorrow escucha sé que planeas usar el corte de calor en esta lucha pero lo mejor será que te concentres en herirlo y que su sangre caiga en mi para deshacerme de ese anillo de una vez por todas, una vez que logres herirlo y mientras me deshago del anillo no podre ayudar así que ten mucho cuidado, este tipo es más de lo que aparenta puedo sentir magia poderosa en él.

Sorrow: (asentí un poco) vale lo tendré en cuenta.

Spellcast: O.O veo que si te fregó la mente ese anillo ¿hasta hablando solo? esto será pan comido jeje.

Sorrow: oh no es nada que deba preocuparte.

Antes de que él se colocara en guardia me lance a atacarlo, pero no fue como esperaba el tipo convoco un escudo con su magia que le dio tiempo de frenar mi golpe y sacar su arma antes que elis lo atravesara.

Spellcast: veo que tienes prisa bueno mejor para mi ¡ahora muere sorrow!

Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un rayo de color verde que se dividió en 4 más pequeños que me siguieron desde distintas partes, antes de que me atrapara en medio de los rayo salí del área donde impactaron los cuatro rayos.

Sorrow: "demonios sí que elis no jugaba al decir que este tipo era peligroso"

Luego sin previo aviso tomo su espada y desapareció frente a mí para volver a aparecer detrás de mí con su espada preparada, me ataco con un corte que dio en mi lomo aunque fue poco profundo de todos modos fue un corte que dolió como nada, me aleje de él y me puse en guardia.

Spellcast: jajaja vaya que das riza veo que sin tu querida magia no eres ni el 2% de la leyenda que eras en los campos de batalla de antes, esto en definitiva será pan comido.

Volvió a desaparecer para luego reaparecer frente a mí y atacar a mi ojo sano, logre bloquear el ataque y lo golpee en la cara con un casco, cosa que lo enfureció.

Sorrow: vamos no creíste que sería tan sencillo ¿o si? puede que no esté en forma pero tampoco ando indefenso… ¬w¬ ¿qué se siente que un poni tuerto de tres pata te haya dado en toda la cara? jeje "será mejor que me apure no poder aguantar un combate contra el demasiado tiempo en mi estado".

Spellcast: ooh créeme que te arrepentirás de lo dicho.

Se lanzó en mi contra esta vez con un aura verde alrededor de él, comenzó a lanzar cuchillas de viento que como pude bloquee con elis para luego tener que esquivar 5 cortes de su espada cargada con esa aura verde alrededor de la hoja, pude esquivar los tres primeros pero me apoye en mi pata rota y perdí el equilibrio, por tanto el logro cortarme 2 veces con su arma en mi pecho.

Como pude tome distancia de él, tome un frasco incendiario en mi casco y se lo lance, el simplemente invoco otra barrera y recibió el ataque, las llamas cubrieron su escudo y el comenzó a reír, pero lo que no espero es que el frasco solo era una distracción mientras el frasco iba en el aire yo me coloque detrás de él pero por las llaman no lo noto, salte y convoque la habilidad de elis.

Lance el corte de fuego por el aire y logre asestar un corte profundo en uno de sus costados luego sin esperar nada caí encima de él y enterré a elis en su espina dorsal para inmovilizarlo… pero no espere lo siguiente que paso, como si no fuera nada este convoco 7 esferas de luz que lanzo en mi contra desenterré a elis de su lomo esquive los 5 primeros pero para el 6 que estaba cerca del lance un frasco explosivo, este reacciono y levanto la barrera pero la explosión fue tal que destrozó su barrera y le quemo la cara.

Elis: ¡Bien Sorrow Aguanta Empezare A Quitar El Anillo No Mueras Mientras Lo Hago!

Spellcast: (me miro rojo de la ira) ¿Tienes Idea De Lo Difícil Que Va A Ser Hacer Desaparecer Esos Cortes Y Quemaduras De Mi Cuerpo? ¡Pagaras Por Esto Sorrow!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ o vamos, son solo un corte una puñalada y tu cara quemada no es para tanto lloricas (le dije mientras me ponía de pie con todo el dolor del mundo).

Spellcast: ooh créeme que te hare sufrir un infierno de dolor así que prepárate sorrow porque esto comienza ahora.

Convoco con su magia 7 esferas que giraban detrás de él y se lanzó en mi contra con su espada, la cosa se me complico de sobre manera ya que cada que bloqueaba un corte de su espada, el lanzaba una de las esferas en mi contra, algunas las esquivaba pero otras no podía a causa de mi pata cosa que el aprovecho a su favor y me puso contra la espada y la pared.

Spellcast: (comenzó a lanzarme cortes de su espada y esferas mágicas a mis puntos ciegos) ¡Tal parece que la leyenda de sorrow acaba aquí justo por mi propio casco!

Logro asestar un corte con su espada en mi pecho, pero no fue suficiente para acabar conmigo así que contra ataque, le hice un corte en el ojo luego le patee la cara mandando contra la pared y le lance un frasco incendiario que esta vez sí dio de lleno en el.

Sorrow: (me tome el pecho con uno de mis cascos y sonreí) aag ¿que no ibas a acabar conmigo fácilmente? creo que tu plan no funciono como esperabas.

Como es obvio que aprendo de mis errores sabía que eso no lo acabaría así que lance uno explosivo a donde él se encontraba levantando una nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo vi que el acostado había creado una barrera y se levantó convoco una esfera de agua y apago el fuego de él, una gran parte de su pelaje se fue y tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Spellcast: (me extraño un poco ver una sonrisa confiada en el) parece que tendré que enseñarte quien manda aquí.

De repente saco un objeto muy curioso con su magia en ese momento no supe que era pero vaya que me entere, ya que empezó a recitar en una lengua extrañamente familiar, y el anillo en mi cuerno comenzó a liberar una descarga masiva directo a mi cerebro, sentí como mi cabeza quería explotar y el comenzó a reír a carcajadas así que el dolor ceso y yo caí al suelo.

Spellcast: (sonrió de manera siniestra) que ¿creíste que no podría acabar contigo? Ja pues déjame decir que solo jugaba contigo ahora si es hora de que mueras sorrow y me encargare que tu agonía sea bastante prolongada para poder disfrutarla.

Comenzó a recitar nuevamente y el dolor se volvió aún más potente, sentía como cada célula de mi cuerpo era destrozada y di un grito de agonía total, el continuo con eso hasta que no me quedaron fuerzas ni para gritar, cuando paro de recitar se acercó a mí, piso mi cabeza con su casco y levanto 5 espadas con su magia.

Spellcast: te llego la hora, muere sorrow.

Me atravesó las 4 patas con una sus espadas y antes de enterrar la 5 en mi pecho el anillo en mi cuerno brillo intensamente cosa que rompió su concentración soltó la espada y retrocedió.

Lo siguiente que paso ni yo lo esperaba, el anillo comenzó a quebrarse dejando mi cuerno libre… esa fue la parte que esperaba… lo que no esperaba fue que una pegaso igual a como elis se describió, de pelaje celeste con melena en tonos de vinotinto y ojos verdes, las diferencias eran una marca en su flanco de una espada vendada con alas que salían de en medio de la espada, que su melena era corta y lacia y que en vez de cascos tenia lo que parecían ser garras o algo así, supuse que fue elis quien salió de la daga

Elis: (miro a donde estaba acostado y sonrió) bien hecho sorrow ahora es mi turno tu solo descansa (ella sonrió de manera un tanto sombría mientras apretaba la daga en su mano) porque esta ahora es mi pelea

Elis tomo vuelo en la sala y comenzó a atacar a una velocidad de locos en contra de spellcast, este ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de contra atacar, apenas lograba bloquear los golpes de elis los cuales venían en todas las direcciones, en un intento de frenarla spellcast convoco una barrera de múltiples capas creyendo que eso detendría a elis por un momento, pero no le fue como lo planeo ya que elis portaba la daga de la cual salió.

Elis: ¡modo en llamas!

La daga adopto la forma de una espada naranja y corto a través de la barrera como si fuera nada, primero le corto el cuerno dejándolo indefenso para después cortarle un casco y este comenzó intentar huir.

Elis: ¡eso fue por encerrarnos!

No le tomo ni tres segundos llegar a él y tomarlo del cuello, ella lo lanzo al aire, voló e impacto en contra del atravesando su pecho con la espada y quemándolo por dentro para después desenterrar la espada y patearlo al piso.

Elis: ¡eso fue por intentar cazarnos!

Luego descendió rápidamente y cortó a la mitad a spellcast.

Elis: ¡Y Esa Desgraciado Fue Por Todos Los Inocentes Que Tus Malditas Abominaciones Mataron!

Luego por precaución cortó su cabeza y fue a donde yo estaba.

Elis: O.O vaya que te dio tremenda paliza… (me sonrió contenta) °u° pero ve el lado positivo ahora puedes usar tu magia.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de mi cuerpo junto a la enorme presión que tenía en la cabeza.

Pov de elis.

Elis: O.o vaya quien diría que el puro instinto de supervivencia era lo que lo mantuvo consiente… será mejor tratar con sus heridas hasta que despierte.

Comencé a buscar en la sala, tengo que admitir que era un desastre después de la batalla todo estaba regado en el piso, muy pocas cosas estaban todavía en su lugar y me pareció increíble que a pesar de que el fuego de los frascos seguía ardiendo nada a su alrededor se incendiaba.

Elis: ¬_¬ "vaya no me imagino las veces que tuvo que pasar por incendios para poder lograr un hechizo para evitar que se queme todo".

Luego de un rato de búsqueda encontré telas que podían servir para vendar a sorrow las tome y tome unos cuantos compuestos que reconocía por su capacidades curativas, tome todo esto y fui hacia sorrow quien aún tenía las cuatro patas clavadas al suelo por las espadas.

Saque espada por espada, una vez sacada una limpiaba la herida tomaba la mescla de medicina que hice y la aplicaba en la herida luego vendaba su pata, repetí el proceso con cada una de sus 4 patas y luego trate con el resto de las heridas de su cuerpo.

Elis: uff tal parece que aún no recupera todas sus capacidades… bueno será mejor salir de aquí antes de que aparezcan los seguidores de este tipo.

Dicho y hecho tome a sorrow y lo subí a mi lomo asegurándome que sus cascos pasaran por mis hombros, me pare a dos patas y comencé a caminar a la salida del laboratorio principal de la fortaleza salí al laboratorio y afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor así que salimos de allí y me fui hasta el cuarto que usábamos de escondite, una vez llegamos baje a sorrow de mi lomo y lo acosté en la cama.

Elis: (me estire un poco) uff se siente bien poder salir de la daga después de tanto tiempo, de verdad ya estaba cansada de estar allí, en definitiva soy más de acción que de esperar, "por el momento dejare a sorrow aquí y a buscar un baño se a dicho T-T luego de cargar a sorrow quede toda manchada de sangre, -_- puede que a él le de igual pero a mí no me gusta andar así… dejare una nota por si despierta ¬_¬ aunque dudo que lo haga después de senda paliza que le dieron".

Deje la nota en la mesa y salí de la habitación en busca de un baño, anduve por la fortaleza revisando las habitaciones que sorrow no había revisado encontré más cuartos para los soldados y para mi sorpresa las cosas se habían salí de control, todos los espectros que veía se estaban matando entre sí, ya que no tenía intención de luchar solo me alejaba de ellos, de momento solo quería asearme luego de un rato encontré las duchas comunes.

Elis: (di un pequeño salto) Siii al fin después de sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo puedo tomar un merecido baño ¡que emoción!

Corrí a el baño rogando que hubiera agua y para mi desgracia si hubo pero estaba amarilla por el tiempo que tenía, busque un rato por el baño hasta que logre encontrar un contenedor de agua cerrado, lo abrí y para mi suerte estaba limpia así que tome un cubo y comencé a lavar mi cuerpo, mientras me bañaba recordé varias cosas cayendo un poco en la melancolía.

Elis: "me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que estamos aquí, es difícil llevar la cuenta de los días en un lugar donde la luz del sol no llega como en esa celda", (suspire un poco triste) agg "que habrá sido de todos los que dejamos allá".

Me quede un rato pensando mientras el agua caía en mi cara y pensaba en todos los que conocíamos.

Elis: (sonreí un poco) "bueno viendo el lado positivo pronto saldremos de aquí y podremos verificarlo, pero dejando eso aparte ¿me pregunto si sorrow habrá recordado todo cuando el anillo se quebró? eso sí que es un poco intrigante ya quiero que despierte para averiguarlo".

Termine de bañarme y regrese a la habitación donde estaba sorrow, que todavía estaba dormido en la cama.

Elis: supongo que tendré que esperar, (sonreí) pero no tiene por qué ser despierta.

Y así me acosté en la cama al lado de sorrow y al poco quede dormida.


	5. T-T ¿por qué a mí?

Cap 5 T-T ¿por qué a mí?

Pov de sorrow

Sorrow: "sé que quede inconsciente luego de que elis acabara con spellcast, pero aun no me explico que es este lugar".

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un campo de hierba verde y abiert6 hasta donde llegaba mi vista comencé a caminar por el campo hasta que encontré una cabaña de madera con un árbol al lado, me acerque a esta y mire alrededor era extraño que hubiera una cabaña en un lugar así, me asome por una de las ventanas pero no vi a nadie dentro por lo que decidí entrar a revisar la cabaña.

La puerta estaba abierta así que entre, la cabaña estaba vacía o eso pensaba hasta que un ruido que venía de una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso me llamo la atención así que me dirigí a esta y pude ver a varios ponis en ella, todos alrededor de una unicornio que había dado a luz a un pequeño unicornio de pelaje gris claro.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, sin duda alguna ese era yo… y esa unicornio era mi madre de color rosa melena dorada larga y lacia y ojos dorados como uno de los míos, al verla las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos involuntariamente, me fui acercando y vi como abrasaba de manera cariñosa al pequeño potro.

pase un rato solo mirándola hasta que un pegaso de pelaje color lima, melena negra un tanto alborotada y ojos de color verde claro, entro al cuarto jadeando y miro alrededor como buscando algo hasta que se fijó en mi madre y de inmediato la abraso con todo el cariño que pudo, luego de un rato se separó y la beso, se fijó en el recién nacido y mi madre sonriendo me entrego a él, mientras el me cargaba y me veía todos salieron del cuarto a excepción de mis padres.

¿?: (Él estaba llorando de la más pura felicidad) star… no pudimos haber hecho algo más hermoso que este pequeño ¡hoy en definitiva es un día de fiesta en nuestra familia! (al verlo estire mis casquitos riendo y comencé a jugar con su nariz haciéndolo sonreír aún más) y tu mi pequeño eres el motivo de esa fiesta.

El jugo un momento más conmigo para después besarme en la frente y entregarme a mi madre quien me abrazo con amor.

Star: (miro a mi padre sonriendo muy lindamente) lo sé… es hermoso ¿cierto? saco nuestros ojos... ¬u¬ y tu color de melena quien lo diría, oye glide ¿cómo lo llamaremos? al final nunca nos pudimos decidir por uno.

Glide: (se llevó un casco al mentón mientras miraba el techo) umm buena pregunta… qué tal si lo llamamos ent.

Star: -_- dime que bromeas.

Glide: (una gota recorrió su cara viéndose muuuy nervioso) bueno bien es que no se me ocurre un buen nombre para el pequeño.

Star: umm que tal si lo llamamos skyler.

Glide: (lo pensó un momento y asintió sonriendo) me encanta en definitiva serás skyler pequeñín.

Luego de eso todo se empezó a desvanecer y desperté, me encontraba en la cama del cuarto donde últimamente descansábamos me iba a levantar cuando sentí una buena cantidad de dolor en las patas luego recordé como termine después de la paliza que me dio spellcast, pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba a mi espalda fui volteando lentamente hasta que la vi… allí estaba elis acostada a mi lado, de patas y alas estirada dejando todo al aire… y tengo que admitir que me puse un poco nervioso pero igual la intente despertar

Sorrow: (comencé a moverla por el lomo con mi nariz ya que ni de chiste movía las patas) oye elis despierta.

Y vaya que esa pegaso tenía el sueño pesado porque ni se dio cuenta de ello… así que opte por otra opción que casualmente acababa de recordar, sip el susurro al oído.

Sorrow: oye si no despiertas te vas a perder las rebajas de dulces en el mercado.

De inmediato salto de la cama y comenzó a buscar unas alforjas y yo por supuesto me comencé a reír de ella.

Elis: O.O ¡Por Qué No Me Despertaste Antes Si Nos Las! ... … … -_- jajá muy gracioso, claro aprovéchate de que andaba dormida, en fin veo que te sientes mejor ya que estas de humor para bromas.

Sorrow: (sonreí mientras reía un poco) jeje si algo, pero quería preguntarte dos cosas si no es un problema para ti.

Elis: (se volvió a sentar viéndome un tanto molesta) adelante que quieres saber.

Sorrow: bien primero O.o ¿qué rayos le paso a tus patas delanteras? parecen más garras que cascos.

Elis: (se llevó una ¿garra? a su mentón) umm bien primero que nada no son garras son manos como las de los minotauros, y desde que nací las he tenido en realidad a pesar que nadie de mi familia las tiene, no sé cómo es que sucedió (levanto un poco sus manos) ¿pero quién soy yo para pelear con la naturaleza? °u° además son bastante útiles así que no me quejo.

Sorrow: (no pude evitar verla con mucha curiosidad) bien eso sí que es interesante, en fin lo otro que quería saber es ¿porque me dijiste que me llamaba sorrow si en realidad mi nombre es skyler?

Elis: ah porque en algún ponto así es como me dijiste que te llamaran, ¿Por qué… recordaste algo tu pasado?

Sorrow: de hecho si recordé a mis padres, ¿alguna vez te dije sus nombres?

Elis: no nunca lo hiciste y tampoco pregunte por ellos… pero ahora me entro curiosidad ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?

Sorrow: te contare ya que tú lo hiciste antes, -.- por cierto quedaste en contarme el resto después, que no se te olvide ¿vale? (ella simplemente asintió), bien mi madre se llamaban star flare y mi padre glide heart.

Elis: umm no lo sé por alguna razón me suenan conocidos… pero no los recuerdo, dejando eso aparte °u° ¿qué más has recordado?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos un momento intentando ordenar mi cabeza) cosas… sin sentido en realidad, ¬_¬ entre ellas estaba que eras una casa rebajas.

Elis: -_- claro tenías que recordar eso… ¿por lo menos recuerdas el hechizo de recuperación que solías usar?

Sorrow: nop, por desgracia solo recuerdo los hechizos de bajo nivel, aparte de eso nada de utilidad pero supongo que en este momento cualquier cosa sirve.

Simplemente me enfoque en mi cuerpo y poco a poco comencé a sentir como el dolor al menos aminoraba.

Sorrow: bueno supongo que se llevara un rato el que sanen mis patas… agg así que tendré que quedarme aquí quieto… elis como es que ahora estas aquí ¿no se supone que tu alma estaba encerrada en la daga?

Elis: (me miro un tanto contrariada) es… complicado sorrow solo digamos que es por un encanto que me permite el materializar mí alma y deja la daga en mi interior siendo algo parecido a mi núcleo.

Sorrow: vale así que un encanto ¿pero cuál es su fuente de energía? materializar un alma debe ser más que pesado.

Elis: ¬_¬ el hechizo para materializarme se alimenta de tu magia, pero solo una cantidad minúscula ya que de por si cuando me liberaste la primera vez debilitaste el sello que me mantenía atrapada en la daga estableciendo un lazo entre tú alma y la mía, así que no requiere de mucha de tu magia para que pueda salir, pero si es otro poni vaya que quedara hecho polvo.

Sorrow: O_o ¿me estás diciendo que antes pude realizar un encanto a un alma? ¬_¬ ok eso no me lo esperaba, recuerdo que era bueno en la magia pero nunca pensé que tanto.

Elis: (levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se estiraba hasta las alas) haay pequeño todavía te falta mucho por recordar -w- créeme eso no es lo más loco que hiciste con magia antes, pero a su tiempo lo recordaras.

Sorrow: umm otra cosa ¿porque spellcast dijo algo de que era una leyenda en los campos de batalla? digo sé que soy un tanto bueno luchando pero no creo que este a nivel de una leyenda.

Elis: -_- sorrow por tu propia sanidad mental solo voy a decirte que será mejor que lo recuerdes tu solo o de otra forma te toca visitar a un padre de la iglesia.

Sorrow: O.0 ok bien (suspire un tanto decaído) agg bueno de momento concentrémonos en la situación actual… el ascron que matamos era el guardián de una de las llaves para salir de este lugar, ahora bien, el dilema es que no hemos visto al segundo guardián en ninguna de las habitaciones que hemos visitado y eso que hemos recorrido casi toda la fortaleza, así que ¿dónde rayos puede estar este guardián?

Elis: si te digo la verdad ni idea de donde puede estar, ahora mi pregunta a ti es ¿qué haremos con todos los espectros? ya que perdieron a su líder y se alborotaron comenzaron a matarse unos a otros.

Sorrow: si no nos atacan bien, los dejamos en paz, pero si nos atacan firman su sentencia… por cierto ya que mi magia esta liberada ¿qué tal si vamos a el almacén y abrimos la puerta de antes? ¬u¬ o era solo que andabas presumiendo elis.

Elis: (se paró a dos patas y se cruzó de manos) vamos por quien me tomas es obvio que puedo abrir esa puerta, pero antes de todo dime como van tus heridas ¿ya las curaste?

Revise mis heridas pero solo habían sanado un poco, solo se cerraron un poco los agujeros de mis patas y las fracturas que tenía todavía dolían demasiado, intente apoyarme en una de mis patas pero solo la moví un poco y no me quedaron ganas.

Sorrow: (me aguante las ganas de llorar como nunca en la vida) no… todavía no… tendremos que… esperar un tiempo más… al menos hasta que cierren los agujeros de las espadas en mis patas.

Elis: (comenzó a alizar la cama) umm bueno si es así seguiré durmiendo (luego se acostó con el placer del mundo mientras suspiraba) agg hace bastante que no me acostaba en una cama… no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Elis se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, ya que no tenía ni podía hacer nada mejor simplemente me acosté también a dormir, un tiempo después me desperté y al fin mis patas habían sanado un poco y por lo menos ya podía moverme.

Elis: ¿listo? Si es así mejor nos vamos, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ para nada, ya quiero salir de este lugar de una vez por todas… empiezo a extrañar la luz del sol, bueno vayamos a la bodega, no me saco de la cabeza la curiosidad de que será lo que hay allí, por cierto O.0 ¿no te es incómodo andar con tus manos?

Elis: (se rio un poco mientras me miraba) ¿y quién dijo que lo estaría?

De la nada salieron dos guantes con la forma de cascos y elis se los coloco en sus manos, luego comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas de lo más normal.

Sorrow: O.0 amm bien no dije nada.

Con eso dicho salimos de la habitación hacia el almacén , mientras íbamos de camino revisamos unas cuantas habitaciones hasta que nos acercamos a una en específico delante de la cual elis me detuvo.

Elis: (se paró en dos patas y estiro sus manos delante de mi) ¡alto ahí sorrow! te llego la hora.

Sorrow: O.o aah ¿la hora de qué?

Elis: (señaló a la puerta) ¡la hora de un buen baño de una vez por todas! de tu pelaje gris solo te queda la mejilla derecha sin sangre ¡así que es hora de que tomes uno por que apestas como nada! -_- aparte con la melena como la tienes pareces un viejo naufrago.

Sorrow: -_- dime por amor al cielo que bromeas, estamos atrapados en una dimensión habitada por toda clase de locuras ¬_¬ ¿y tú te preocupas por la higiene personal?

Elis: (puso sus cascos en su cadera) ¡pero claro que sí! aparte si salimos de aquí ¿cómo piensas que reaccionaran los otros ponis si llegas cubierto de sangre por todos lados? o entras por las buenas o te meto yo allí y punto.

Sorrow: (me tape la cara con un casco) agg bien tu ganas me baño.

5 minutos después

Pov de Elis

Sorrow: -_- listo ya me lave.

Se podía notar a leguas de distancia que solo se mojó un poco el pelaje y salió del baño ni siquiera se quitó las manchas de sangre en realidad.

Elis: (me quite los guantes y los guarde comenzando a tronarme los dedos) tal parece que será por las malas.

Lo tome de una pata con un ala y lo arrastre a las duchas una vez dentro intento huir ¿pero cómo podría ganarle en velocidad a una pegaso? eso solo se le ocurre a él, le tranque el paso y lo arrincone hasta que llego a las duchas tome uno de los trapos que habían en el suelo y me fui acercando a él lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no sé por qué pero el temblaba como si viera a un demonio acercarse.

Lo agarre y empecé a restregarlo por todo el cuerpo y como cual madre con su hijo malcriado, yo intentando dejarlo presentable y el intentando huir del lugar.

20 minutos después.

Pov sorrow

Elis: (sacudió sus manos sonriendo contenta) listo, ahora si estas presentable y se nota tu pelaje gris no como hace rato, ¬_¬ y de todos modos no sé por qué tanta resistencia a los baños ni que fueran tan malos.

Más rojo que un tomate le respondí.

Sorrow: O.o nooo como crees "solo me siento violado pero más nada, ¡Solo A Ella Se Le Ocurre Lavar Hasta Esas Partes A Pesar Que Dije Que Yo Lo Haría!".

Elis: jeje por lo menos ya no apestas, (se colocó de nuevo los guantes) bueno andando que nuestro asuntito aquí termino.

Continuamos hasta llegar a la bodega y una vez allí fuimos directo a la puerta de antes, que seguía cerrada a cal y canto.

Sorrow: (me senté frente a la puerta) bueno elis te toca.

Elis: lo sé solo hazte a un lado mientras preparo todo.

Elis comenzó a dibujar extraños patrones y símbolos en la puerta con tinta que encontró en la bodega, luego de un rato me dijo que me acercara y me pidió que me hiciera un corte en un casco, lo hice y al caer una gota en las inscripciones estas brillaron y las que originalmente tenía la puerta desaparecieron dándonos vía libre para entrar.

Sorrow: O.O vaya no era presunción enserio la disipaste, ¬u¬ bien hecho.

Elis: jeje eso no es nada, será mejor que entremos de una vez, ya me pico la curiosidad a mí también.

Cuando entramos pudimos ver un cuarto pequeño sin mucho que notar en realidad solo resaltaba un cofre al fondo de la sala, así que nos acercamos para revisar el cofre.

Sorrow: bien todo esa seguridad ¿y solo hay un cofre? -_- a decir verdad me esperaba más una habitación llena de oro joyas de toda clase… bueno que se le va a hacer abrámoslo a ver que tiene.

Use un poco mi magia y comencé a jugar un poco con la cerradura del cofre hasta que al final resonó un pequeño click y yo sonreí contento, se sentía bien el poder de nuevo usar mi magia.

Elis: O.O sin recuerdos pero todavía conservas las mañas, -_- enserio solo tu aprendes un hechizo para abrir cerraduras por no tener nada que hacer.

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis casos) di lo que quieras pero esta vez fue algo útil que lo aprendiera ¿no? abrámoslo a ver que tiene.

Cuando lo abrimos solo vimos un brazalete de tela color roja con toques de negro en él y en el centro un dije con forma de una media luna de color negra .

Sorrow: O_o ¿tanta seguridad para una pulsera? Por amor a Dios tiene algo de especial esta cosa de verdad… no creo que tanta seguridad haya sido por una simple pulsera.

Elis: 0.O ¿simple? Sorrow ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de esa cosa? ¡Si no te la quitabas ni para dormir! vaya que te destrozo la cabeza ese anillo… como sea no sé por qué pero era algo que nunca dejabas de lado, ¬_¬ creo que es mejor que te la pongas no queremos que cuando te acuerdes te pongas a chillar por que la dejaste botada.

Sorrow: -_- ni que fuera para tanto, pero si dices que no me despegaba de ella tiene que haber una razón así que me la llevo, pero de nuevo me surge la misma pregunta ¿tanta seguridad para una pulsera? no lo creo busquemos alrededor tiene que haber algo más.

Así estuvimos buscando por un tiempo en la habitación hasta que elis tropezó con un libro viejo y se pegó de frente con una de las paredes, esta demás decir que me reí como nunca, pero la risa no me duro mucho porque cuando se fue a levantar se apoyó en un muro de la pared y esta giro sobre si y abrió otro camino, es obvio que ella me miro con mucho orgullo de sí misma mientras que a mí se me caía la boca de la suerte de esta pegaso.

Elis: ¬u¬ jeje eso te enseñara a no burlarte de mí, ahora ¿qué tal si revisamos que hay por aquí? jeje mueve tu trasero que aquí está demasiado oscuro para ver algo.

Sorrow: O.O aah vale algún día tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, en fin hay voy… TuT enserio amo mi magia.

Camine hasta llegar a elis lo primero que note fue que era un camino oscuro de escaleras que descendían así que lance una pequeña esfera blanca que iluminaba frente a nosotros y seguimos el camino hasta llegar al fondo.

Tengo que admitir que hasta yo estaba cansado después de bajar ¡Como Mil Escalones! ¡A Quien Demonios Se Le Ocurre Hacer Algo Así, Como Lo Vea Me Encargo Que No Respire Más Nunca!... cof como sea, nos paramos frente a una puerta que en definitiva dejaba en pena la seguridad de la anterior si aquella resistía un meteoro esta resistía una súper nova o algo así.

Elis: (bajo sus orejas al mirar esa cosa) O_O eeh creo que esto será bastante complicado, sorrow tendrás que exprimir tus neuronas con esta puerta ya que yo ni hablar que deshago la protección que tiene, te aseguro que deja en pena a cualquiera que intentara recrearla.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ si tú lo dices.

Me acerque a la puerta para ver mejor el patrón de las inscripciones, y para nuestra sorpresa al tocarla reacciono con el brazalete, los sellos desaparecieron y la puerta empezó a abrirse tengo que admitir que eso fue totalmente inesperado, al mirar dentro era una caverna bastante grande y no parecía para nada cosa que unos ponis pudieran hacer.

Entramos a la caverna y en el centro pudimos ver que habían más escaleras para subir a lo que parecía un altar, cuando lo subimos solo pudimos ver una espada de un solo filo con la hoja de color negra y empuñadura con toque de color plata pero su filo era otra historia era de un color rojo sangre demasiado raro a decir verdad ya que no sabía si pensar que era porque estuviera manchada o era así naturalmente… como sea estaba clavada en el centro y atada con cadenas y sellos por todos lados.

Elis: O-o ¿pero qué demonios pasa con esa arma? no sé por qué se me erizan todos los pelos de solo verla.

Mientras elis la revisaba a mi mente vino un recuerdo.

En ese entonces tenía alrededor de 8 años estábamos en casa mama y yo como siempre mama preparaba el almuerzo de una manera que solo ella podría hacerlo ya que con su magia por un lado cortaba las verduras por otro batía el caldo en la olla y por otro se servía un vaso de limonada mientras leía una revista agarrada con su magia, y yo estaba intentando hacer levitar un tenedor que para mí frustración era más difícil de lo que mi madre lo hacía parecer, luego de un rato de intentos fallidos lance el tenedor al suelo y me crucé de cascos formando un lindo puchero y mi madre se acercó riéndose por mi comportamiento.

Star: tranquilo skyler no tienes por qué desesperarte estas son cosas que llevan su tiempo aprender.

Skyler: ¡pero es que todos los unicornios que conozco ya pueden por lo menos levitar cosas pequeñas! (baje mis orejas decaído) y yo todavía no logro ni levantar algo tan simple como un tenedor.

Star: (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm ¡ya se! intenta esto… primero cierra tus ojos, (los cerré tal como ella me dijo), ahora imagínate el tenedor y que lo tomas con tu casco, (como ella dijo me imagine que lo hacía), muy bien lo siguiente es que liberes tu magia… umm ok puedes abrir los ojos.

Para mi sorpresa cuando abrí mis ojos el tenedor estaba flotando un poco en el aire rodeado de un aura color verde.

Skyler: (comencé a dar brincos por toda la casa muy emocionado) Si Si Si ¡Lo Hice Mama Eres Al Mejor Gracias! (y luego termine abrazándole un casco).

Star: (me guiño el ojo) jiji no es nada pequeño pero debes seguir practicando recuerda que la práctica hace al maestro, (miro a los lados y luego se acercó a mi oreja) aquí entre nos, cuando tenía tu edad yo de verdad apestaba para la magia, apenas y podía encender mi cuerno pero con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar donde estoy ahora, así que tu más bien estas hasta mejor que yo (se separó y me miro riendo un poco) quien sabe puede llegar el día que me superes.

Cuando ella dijo eso mis ojos se iluminaron y me llene de emoción, podría llegar al nivel de mi madre algún día eso sí que era un sueño que lograr.

Luego de un rato hablando con mi madre mientras que ella daba los últimos toques al almuerzo llego mi padre azotando la puerta, cuando volteamos a verlo nos sorprendió el estado en que había llegado, tenía cortes por todos lados, mi madre sin dudar un segundo lanzo un hechizo de sanación de su invención "puertas celestiales", de inmediato todos los cortes y moretones de mi padre desaparecieron y este recupero toda su energía literalmente se veía como si volviera en el tiempo a antes de ser herido.

Star: (corrió y abrazo a mi padre) ¡glide pero qué demonios te paso para llegar así!

Glide: (la agarro de los hombros viéndose muy preocupado) ¡Star No Hay Tiempo Para Explicar Debemos Salir De Aquí Pero Ya, Ve Por Las Cosas Yo Me Encargo De Skyler!

Luego de eso mi madre salió de la cocina y fue a recoger todo mientras mi padre se acercó a mí.

Glide: (me abrazo y miro demasiado serio) escucha bien sky, en este momento nos vamos de aquí, pero quiero que tengas esto (me dijo mientras me entregaba la pulsera) skyler no te separes de ella para nada ahora que nos vamos es demasiado importante que no te la quites nunca y ten por seguro que siempre te protegerá… considérala como un amuleto de protección de mi parte ¿sí?

Luego de eso vi como llego mama con unas alforjas y la espada negra que se la dio a mi padre.

Star: muy bien salgamos de aquí.

Fin del flashback

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) je así que aquí fue a parar ¿no?

Elis: ¿de qué hablas? Que fue a parar aquí.

Sorrow: no nada, es solo que estás viendo el arma que solía usar mi padre cuando luchaba enserio.

Elis: O.O ¿pero qué demonios se supone que hace el arma de tu padre en este lugar? ¿Y por qué esta forrada de encantos de purificación y sellos de protección?

Sorrow: bueno solo recuerdo que él la usaba, no sé por qué tanta cosa encima de ella… creo que me la llevare al fin y al cabo necesitamos otra arma para mí.

Cuando me acerque al arma pude sentir como el ambiente se tensaba, me costaba más respirar y cada paso se hacía más pesado una vez estuve cerca del arma antes que la pudiera tomar fui lanzado lejos de la espada por una esfera de aire.

¿?: Pero miren que tenemos aquí si son dos ponis perdidos.

A pesar de que escuchamos su voz no podíamos ver ni sentir al dueño de la voz.

Elis: (se quitó los guantes y tomo la daga mientras miraba a todos lados) quién demonios eres ¿que no sabes que es de mala educación hablar a alguien y no presentarse?

¿?: ¡Oh! mil perdones señorita

Delante de nosotros desde las sombras se materializaba un batponi que estaba vistiendo una armadura ligera que cubría casi todo su cuerpo de color negra solo que sin el casco, su pelaje era color gris muy oscuro y sus ojos eran afilados y de un tono azul profundo.

¿?: pueden llamarme scout, ahora que me presente les toca a ustedes ¿no creen?

Elis: (le respondió sin bajar su arma) mi nombre es elis mucho gusto.

Sorrow: (ya que no tenía arma estaba parado normal) a mi puedes llamarme sorrow.

Scout: vamos unicornio no me mientas, sé que ese no es tu nombre a ti si te reconozco.

Sorrow: -_- bueno a decir verdad así me he hecho llamar desde que tengo memoria… ¬_¬ que en realidad han sido solo unos creo días… ¿pero cómo sabes que ese no es mi nombre?

Scout: ¿por qué crees, que acaso no reconoces esa espada?

Sorrow: vale es obvio que conoces a mi padre pero tengo que decirte que solo recuerdo poco de mi pasado digamos que jugaron con mi cabeza hasta que resulto en la pérdida total de mi memoria.

Scout:(de nada mas oír eso se partió de riza frente nuestro) pff jajaja… hay ya, ya paso enserio es divertido esto… si glide te viera le daría un ataque de solo imaginarlo me parto de risa, pero dejando eso de lado Skyler te digo tu nombre por si acaso no lo recuerdas, déjame decirte que aunque glide allá sido mi amigo no puedo dejarte tomar esa espada, (por alguna razón comenzó a hablar con asco) una molestia me ordeno que la protegiera y por mucho que lo lamente no puedo desobedecer… así que a menos que sea derrotado no puedo dejar que la tomen, si retrocedes y te vas dejaremos el asunto hasta aquí y todos felices de lo contrario no me culpes por ser rudo muchacho.

Elis: ¿porque te ordenaron eso?

Scout: -_- si no lo has notado esa cosa no es normal que ¿crees que todo lo que tiene es por adorno? el que me lo ordeno le teme a esa cosa supongo.

Sorrow: umm te seré sincero, si eso esa arma fue de mi padre entonces no quiero irme sin ella, scout tu maestro te ordeno no dejaras que nadie la tome mientras no seas derrotado ¿verdad? qué tal si jugamos algo, si nosotros ganamos tu nos das la espada y en teoría no desobedecerías a tu maestro si tu ganas nos vamos sin chistar ¿qué opinas?

Scout: (sonrió con un poco de malicia) je vaya chico veo que sacaste el ingenio de tu madre… el cabezas de glide se abría lanzado a pelear sin dudarlo, umm está bien acepto tu propuesta pero yo decidiré el juego y si ganas no solo te daré la espada te daré una recompensa especial aparte.

Sorrow: me parece justo así que cual será el juego.

Scout: de hecho es bastante simple tu padre y yo solíamos jugarlo cuando estábamos aburridos.

Saco un cuchillo de su armadura.

Scout: con esta daga jugaremos a atinarle a un blanco por cada acierto el blanco se ira alejando el juego termina cuando uno de los dos falle el lanzamiento, te advierto que si usas tu magia perderás de inmediato tendrás que depender solo de tu puntería y habilidad… tu empiezas di una distancia y yo me encargo del resto.

Tome el cuchillo que tengo que admitir era un poco pesado para ser un cuchillo y me pare en el altar, mire el espacio a nuestro alrededor que tengo que admitir para ser en una caverna era bastante amplio.

Sorrow: bien primero vayamos a lo fácil que tal 10 metros para comenzar.

Scout: bien deja me encargo del blanco.

De repente apareció un muñeco de entrenamiento como los del patio en el que enfrente al ascron, iluminado por unas antorchas.

Scout: -u- lanza cuando quieras.

Me prepare tome el cuchillo con mis cascos y lo lance dándole al muñeco justo en la cabeza.

Scout: no está mal chico ¿ya has jugado esto antes? muchos de los que jugaban a los 3mt fallaban.

Sorrow: -_- ¿cómo quieres que responda a esa pregunta si apenas recuerdo el nombre que me dieron mis padres?

Scout: (se rasco el cuello un tanto apenado) emm jeje supongo que es cierto.

Scout tomo un cuchillo y también aserto justo al lado del mío, luego de eso colocamos el muñeco a 15mt y ambos acertamos justo en la cabeza de nuevo, luego lo colocamos a 30mt, en esta ocasión si se me dificulto un poco el acertar pero lo hice en la cabeza, scout como si fuera nada volvió a acertar en la cabeza.

Scout: ¿qué pasa chico ya te está fallando tu puntería?

Elis: vaya que será más difícil de lo que pensé, °u° oigan ¿puedo unirme me dejaron de lado como si no fuera nada, acaso no les da vergüenza?

Ambos nos reímos un tanto apenados -ups perdón-.

Scout: si ¿porque no? al fin y al cabo mientras más somos más divertido se hace, pero el que debe ganarme eres tu Skyler, si la señorita gana no contara como tu victoria (se acercó a mí y me susurro) aunque aquí entre nos no creo que dure mucho.


	6. Je ¿una segunda oportunidad?

Cap 6: Je ¿una segunda oportunidad?

¡Y así todos comenzamos con el divertido juego de lanzar el cuchillo en donde una pegaso loca barría el piso con nosotros! -_- elis tenía tal puntería que llegamos a los 70mt y ella lanzaba como si nada y acertaba en la cabeza mientras que nosotros ya empezábamos a fallar la cabeza del muñeco.

Scout: 0.O ¿pero cómo demonios le hace esta yegua para acertar en la cabeza sin esfuerzo? ¡de dónde rayos la sacaste de un circo?

Sorrow: O.0 por favor recuérdame no hacerla enojar.

Elis: ¬u¬ que pasa chicos ¿a dónde fue su confianza de antes?

Así seguimos el juego hasta que llegamos a los 100mt técnicamente el muñeco estaba en la lejanía y ya todos estábamos comenzando a fallar la cabeza de este.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos con el cuchillo en un casco) bien esto si será difícil hasta para mí, voy primera.

Lanzo la daga y le dio en el pecho al muñeco.

Scout: vale me toca.

Tomo la daga con un ala y lanzo acertando al muñeco muy apenas ya que le dio en un costado.

Scout: O-o Dios ¿cómo le haces para acertar tan bien?

Elis: °u° umm les diré cuando terminemos.

Sorrow: bien me toca.

Lance la daga y le di en una pata al muñeco, tengo que admitir que tenía el corazón en la boca.

Scout: vale esto se hizo muy largo terminemos de una vez.

Scout puso el muñeco a 150mt de distancia.

Elis: O_O ok nunca intente un tiro desde tan lejos, de todos modos intentémoslo.

Elis lanzo y esta vez fallo el tiro.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos haciendo un perfecto berrinche golpeando el suelo con sus patas) ¡Demonios Exijo El Dos De Tres!

Luego siguió Scout y también fallo

Scout: (se rasco un tanto la cabeza) chico si le atinas a eso admitiré mi derrota totalmente.

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) nee mi turno, hey scout ¿qué pasa en caso de empate?

Scout: (se llevó un casco al mentón pensándolo) umm pues qué más da, -_- a decir verdad ya me quiero largar así que lo considerare como mi derrota y te daré la espada.

Al oír eso lance el cuchillo sin siquiera apuntar y le atine justo en la cabeza… cosa que me sorprendió mucho pero los más sorprendidos fueron elis y scout.

Su respuesta fue en coro haciéndome reír un poco -¡Pedazo De Endemoniada Suerte Que Tienes!-.

Scout: (se comenzó a rascar la cabeza) bueno un trato es un trato, puedes tomar la espada, con respecto a la recompensa especial que te tengo un mensaje que tu padre me dio la última vez que lo vi y el día que me entrego esta espada, me dijo que la guardara para que si en algún momento tu aparecías te la diera junto con esta carta, (saco la carta de su armadura) toma.

Sorrow: (tome la carta y la guarde en las alforjas) ¿tienes idea de que fue de él después de que te las diera?

Scout: no a decir verdad nadie sabe que fue de tus padres… en algún momento puede que lo recuerdes, pero yo por lo menos no sé nada después de que cumplieras los 8 años, tu padre dejo el ejército y no supe nada mas de ustedes hasta que me dejo la espada, intente seguirlo pero desapareció sin más.

Sorrow: (suspire un tanto decaído) agg vale supongo que a su tiempo llegare a la respuesta… de momento es hora de esta maldita dimensión.

Camine al altar me acerque a la espada y de nuevo volví a sentir esa agobiante presión que salía de la espada, empezaba a preguntarme cómo es que mi padre la blandía, me costó pero logre acerque y la tome, al tomar la espada la presión desapareció todas las cadenas estallaron y los sellos que la retenían se quemaron en fuego de color negro, el filo comenzó a emitir un brillo de color rojo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y la verdad me sentí demasiado raro en ese momento, luego de un rato volví en sí y scout me hablo.

Scout: (lo escuche reír un poco) chico tienes suerte si esa cosa te ha aceptado, ¿que tal si la nombras para que se cierre el contrato? déjame decirte que esa no es un arma normal de hecho es un arma forjada en esta dimensión con minerales únicos pero lo más importante es que esta no puede ser llevada por cualquiera… ella elije a su portador y a ti te ha aceptado, debes sentirte honrado chico solo tu padre había sido aceptado por ella.

Sorrow: (me comencé a frotar los ojos) umm bueno le pondré kuro.

Luego de haber nombrado la espada me recupere del resplandor y abrí mis ojos solo para ver una cara de sorpresa en todos los presentes.

Scout: O.O ¡Pero Qué Demonios Te Paso En Los Ojos Skyler!

Sorrow: (lo mire un tanto extrañado) ¿qué me paso de qué? no me siento nada raro porque lo dices.

Elis: O.O aah sorrow creo que es mejor que te veas a ti mismo… scout ¿de casualidad no tienes un espejo?

Scout: O-O si es más fácil que lo veas (el aire se deformo creo un espacio y salió un espejo que el me ofreció con un ala) toma.

Lo tome y mire a mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaban rodeados por un brillo de color rojo pero no me sorprendió mucho que digamos por la carta que había leído antes, solo que no eran afilados como decía la carta.

Sorrow: a ver elis, toma la espada un segundo por favor.

Elis: °u° ok

Le entregue la espada a elis y mis ojos se volvieron normales.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vale ya esto es demasiado raro, (suspire un tanto cansado) agg otra cosa a la lista de pendientes por averiguar supongo, -.- elis ¿de casualidad sabes algo de esto?

Elis: jeje te podría decir pero terminaría arruinando la diversión de buscar la respuesta así que nop.

Sorrow: T-T por favor elis se seria, enserio necesito saber por qué pasa esto y no creo que la espada lo cause, tu estuviste viajando conmigo por mucho tiempo, algo te debí haber dicho.

Elis: (me sonrió un poco decaída) sorrow el detalle es que de verdad no lo sé… nunca me dijiste nada de eso y nunca paso cuando viajábamos.

Sorrow: (suspire tapando mi cara) agg vale me rindo en definitiva antes era una caja de sorpresas yo, en fin gracias por todo scout, supongo que solo falta encontrar al segundo guardián y obtener el otro colgante.

Scout: ¿ya derrotaron al primero?

Sorrow: -_- a duras penas me pude encargar de él, no fue en absoluto fácil de hacer… pero si, lo derrotamos y ya tenemos el primer colgante.

Scout: ok en ese caso hay dos cosas que tengo que advertirles… primero la fuerza del primer guardián era nada comparada con la del segundo, así que no se confíen, aparte esa cosa no está en algún sitio en específico podría decirse que solo sale cuando quiere, así que si lo ven aprovechen la oportunidad pero no sean descuidados.

Elis: vale lo tendremos en cuenta ¿pero cómo sabremos cual es si no nos lo dices?

Scout: ¬_¬ ooh créeme que lo sabrán, en fin, lo segundo es que para salir no solo se tendrán que enfrentar al segundo guardián, lo más seguro es que la molestia este en la puerta de salida, así que tendrán que enfrentarlo también… (Nos miró bastante serio) y aunque le digo molestia no es exactamente por que sea débil, así que tengan bastante cuidado, si veo a glide no quiero ser el que tenga que decirle que su hijo murió.

Sorrow: lo tendremos en cuenta, bueno es hora de irnos gracias por todo scout.

Nos despedimos y salimos de nuevo al almacén.

Elis: y cuál es el plan ¿cómo haremos para que el segundo guardián aparezca?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ pues ni idea… supongo que tendremos que caminar por ahí a ver que encontramos.

Elis: umm bueno a parte de más problemas no creo que encontremos otra cosa… °u° ¿así que por qué no hacerlo?

Bien me dio un tanto de riza la cara de ánimos de elis, salimos el almacén y comenzamos a caminar por el lugar a ver que encontrábamos pero no encontramos nada así que decidimos por el momento volver a la habitación.

Elis: ahí rayos parece que será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje ¬u¬ ¿porque no intentas ponerte una falda y bailar? así quizás lo atraigas.

Elis: -_- ¿quieres salir castrado no es así?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos un poco) ¿porque no probar? Si no lo atraes por tu atractivo seria por lastima.

Elis: (un aura oscura se creó a su alrededor y termino tronándose los dedos de sus manos) ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decir? porque te ha llegado la hora sorrow.

Por alguna razón todas las alertas de mi cuerpo me decía que corriera ¬w¬ ¿y quién soy yo para ignorarlas? Salí corriendo a toda pata justo a tiempo para esquivar un buen golpetazo de elis luego salí del cuarto y elis me estaba persiguiendo.

Elis: ¡Vuelve Aquí Y Enfrenta Tu Castigo Cobarde!

Sorrow: (voltee a mirarla mientras corría riendo) oh vamos ¿Quién Rayos Lo Haría? ¡Además Solo Bromeaba No Tienes Por Qué Ponerte Histérica!

Elis: (una vena salió en su frente) ¡Vamos Solo Serán Unos Pocos Golpes! ¡Se Macho Y Ven A Recibirlos!

Sorrow: ¡Paso Ya Me Han Golpeado Lo Suficiente Por Una Vida!

Corrimos por un rato por los pasillos hasta que me detuve de golpe y elis estrello su cabeza en mi trasero.

Elis: (se sobo su nariz) auch ¡hey por lo menos avisa si ya te vas a rendir y a aceptar tu…!

Delante de nosotros estaba parado el alma de una unicornio a ella le habían cortado la garganta al momento de su muerte, ella nos miró y nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos, elis y yo nos miramos un momento.

Sorrow: bueno antes me dijiste que no confiáramos en los almas así que tengo que preguntarte ¿vamos?

Elis: (apretó un tanto su manos) si… tengo el presentimiento que debemos de seguirla.

Ambos seguimos al alma por los pasillos pero esta se detuvo cuando un lobo salió por el pasillo como ya había visto a esas cosas comerse las almas elis y yo corrimos y nos adelantamos la unicornio para atacar al lobo, este intento morder a elis pero elis solo se barrió por debajo del y corto sus patas con su daga mientras que yo lo partí a la mitad con kuro como si de mantequilla se tratase.

La unicornio sonrió y siguió caminando así que nosotros guardamos las armas y la seguimos, cuando llegamos a una de las tantas puertas del pasillo ella atravesó la puerta y nosotros la seguimos entrando también a la habitación.

Delante de nosotros estaba el cuerpo de un unicornio clavado en la pared por sus patas, le habían arrancado la mitad de su piel y como si eso no fuera suficiente tenía el pecho abierto y casi todas las costillas del lado sin piel arrancadas, pero para nuestro pesar el aún vivía y nos rogo apenas con una lagrima en su ojo llorando.

¿?: por… favor… ya… no… quiero… sufrir… más.

Elis y yo apretamos los dientes al oírlo, nada de lo que pudiéramos hacer lo salvaría así que invoque una estaca de hielo y la apunte a él.

Sorrow: (lo mire llorando un poco) lo siento… no te puedo salvar, pero te prometo que nos vengaremos de esto.

Él sonrió como pudo y yo clave la estaca en su cabeza intentando que al menos muriera sin sentir más dolor, elis se paró a mi lado y ambos nos vimos las caras.

Elis: (sus ojos eran fríos y su tono de voz no se quedaba detrás) lo más seguro es que fueran los corruptores que haremos sorrow.

Sorrow: (le respondí de igual forma) ¿acaso me lo tienes que preguntar?

Ambos vimos por un momento la habitación y la unicornio que nos trajo estaba parada delante de su propio cuerpo llorando en silencio.

Sorrow: su marca es parecida así que supongo era tu hermano ¿cierto? (ella asintió sin mirarnos) siento que ambos tuvieran que pasar por esto… pero si nos dices quien fue nos aseguraremos que no quede sin castigo.

Ella dudo por un momento pero luego se decidió, acepto que nosotros cobráramos venganza por ambos y nos dibujó un boceto del responsable, para nuestra sorpresa no había sido un corruptor sino que fue un grifo el que les había hecho esto cosa que hizo nuestra ira hervir.

Elis: ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

Ella salió de la habitación y nosotros la seguimos, a medida que avanzábamos nos dimos cuenta que era el camino hacia la oficina donde encontramos el tesoro, ella se paró en la puerta de la habitación por un momento y entro, elis abrió la puerta sin hacer nada de ruido y entramos al despacho, cuando entramos la unicornio estaba parada frente a el grifo que ella dibujo que estaba tan concentrado llenando unas bolsas con el interior del cofre que no noto que entramos.

Elis: (su tono de voz era sombrío) ooh pero mira que tenemos aquí, una sabandija que quiere robarnos justo en nuestras narices.

El grifo se detuvo en el instante volteo a vernos escudando el cofre.

¿?: (el muy desgraciado tenia monedas de ojos) ¡ni lo sueñen ilusos este tesoro es mío! ¡Yo Me Lo Encontré Así Que Ahora Me Pertenece!

Elis: ¿sí? Eso me lo pregunto sabandija (saco de la nada su daga y la tomo con su mano) ¿crees poder defenderte de nosotros dos basura?

¿?: (sonrió confiado frente a elis) Ja ¿si quiera sabes usar eso estúpida pegaso?

El grifo tomo una extraña piedra y de esta salió un corruptor que se inclinó ante él.

¿?: (Sonrió con su rostro lleno de malicia) él se encargara de ustedes tal como hizo con los dos estúpidos unicornios de antes, (suspiro negando con la cabeza) agg aún no puedo creer que de verdad pensaban que compartiría mi tesoro con ellos… hey bicho feo elimínalos como quieras.

El corruptor se levantó y nos vio a ambos y se rodeó de la niebla negra, yo tome uno de los frascos del arnés y espere un momento, el corruptor corrió a donde estaba en un intento por atacarme pero elis lo embistió y saco al pasillo yo corrí y con mi magia lance el frasco al corruptor dándole y prendiéndole fuego, de inmediato la niebla que lo rodeaba callo y este comenzó a chillar a medida que se quemaba, elis voló rápidamente y corto su cabeza sin demora luego la tomo.

Ambos vimos al grifo y elis le arrojo la cabeza entre sus patas, ni el se creía lo que acababa de ver, este comenzó a sudar mientras que nosotros nos acercábamos.

¿?: (comenzó reír mientras retrocedía nervioso) e- este v- vamos chicos era una broma en realidad… n- no pensaba l- llevarme nada s- solo e- estaba j- ju- jugando.

Sorrow: (lo mire con asco ya) ¿así que también era broma lo de haber asesinado a los unicornios?

¿?: (Abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa) ¡pero por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Mire a la unicornio parada en la sala llorando, y de nuevo lo volví a ver… solo que esta vez deje en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

Sorrow: (comencé a acercarme a él junto con elis) umm que curioso, extrañamente de camino aquí encontramos los cuerpos de dos unicornios… a la yegua la habían degollado mientras que al corcel lo torturaron hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero aún vivía, cuando lo vimos él nos dijo casualmente que un grifo como tu fue el responsable.

En ese momento el grifo comenzó a temblar de terror a medida que nos acercábamos, al estar frente a él se orino encima y comenzó a suplicar por su vida pero elis simplemente lo noqueo con su daga y luego lo amarro.

Elis: tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo pagar por lo que le paso al unicornio sorrow tómalo y sígueme.

Como ella dijo mordí la cuerda que lo ataba la cual elis dejo larga y la seguí arrastrando al grifo por el camino, la unicornio nos siguió a ambos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a un lugar en específico, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el grifo despertara, cuando al fin lo hizo este nos miró.

¿?: (al verse amarrado y todo raspado nos miró llorando)¿que no se supone que los ponis eran una raza pacifista? por favor… suéltenme y les prometo que no los molestare más.

Elis: (lo agarro de las plumas de su cabeza obligándolo a verla) no sé de donde sacaste esa estupidez… pero hay un dicho que dice ojo por ojo diente por diento ¿no? Pues disfruta de la consecuencia de tus actos.

Yo abrí la puerta del que era el salón donde llegaban las patrullas de espectros y tal como esperábamos estaba lleno de espectros, entre ambos lanzamos al grifo aun atado dentro y cerramos la puerta asegurándola para que ninguno pudiera salir… solo se escucharon los gritos del grifo mientras que escuchábamos como la carne era arrancada y el suplicaba piedad.

Sorrow: (mire a la unicornio aun llorando y le sonreí con mucha lastima) con eso su venganza está completa, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu hermano en la otra vida.

Ella inclino su cabeza para agradecernos luego sonrió y desapareció.

Elis: (se recostó en la puerta mirándose decaída al igual que yo) ¿cómo crees que hayan llegado aquí?

Sorrow: (me senté a un lado de ella) no lo sé, no creo que fueran soldados de esta fortaleza porque ninguno vestía una armadura así que no creo que quedaran atrapados cuando nos enviaron aquí.

Elis: agg de momento ya fue suficiente volvamos a la habitación de verdad necesito un descanso.

Ambos nos levantamos de la puerta y en ese momento dejamos de escuchar los gritos del grifo, ignorando eso caminamos a la habitación donde estábamos durmiendo, entramos trancamos la puerta y antes de acostarnos decidimos comer algo de la comida en conserva y luego nos acostamos a dormir.

Cuando nos despertamos ambos nos estiramos yo tome unos cuantos frascos incendiarios de las alforjas y los coloque en el arnés mientras que elis se colocó sus guantes y se levantó de la cama.

Sorrow: bien es mejor que sigamos buscando al segundo guardián.

Elis: (cerro sus ojos un momento mirándose aun decaída) si… ya tuve suficiente de este lugar ya quiero salir de aquí.

¿?: No será necesario que me busquen, ambos llamaron mi atención.

Al instante ambos tomamos nuestras armas y vimos recostado a la pared a un lado de la puerta una figura completamente cubierta con una capucha de color negra y la silla aun puesta en la puerta.

Elis: (elis tenía una mirada amenazante con la daga en su boca) ¿quién eres y cómo fue que entraste?

¿?: Umm bueno supongo que pueden llamarme guardián al fin y al cabo es lo que soy.

Elis: así que eres el dichoso guardián ¿no?

Guardián: (asintió bajo la capucha) así es.

De debajo de la capucha un casco hecho huesos salió con un colgante hecho de plata con una espada roja rodeada por alas de celestes... ¡Pero Al Diablo Con El Colgante A Ambos Casi Se Nos Cae La Mandíbula Al Mirar Ese Casco Huesudo!

Guardián: y supongo que ustedes buscan obtener esto, así que síganme.

Ambos nos vimos un momento y luego decidimos seguirlo, el atravesó la puerta como si nada mientras que nosotros tuvimos que quitar la silla para después abrir la puerta y salir.

Guardián: (se rio un poco) ups lo siento olvide que ustedes no podían hacer eso, en fin sigamos.

Ambos comenzamos a seguirlo por los pasillos y este comenzó a hablar.

Guardián: los he estado observando desde hace un tiempo y me dio curiosidad su caso.

Sorrow: (lo mire con un poco de duda) ¿a qué te refieres?

Guardián: desde que ustedes aparecieron por alguna razón todas las almas aquí atrapadas han cambiado, ellas nunca se mostraban y solo vagaban sin rumbo, solo existían por así decirlo, pero ahora todas los intentan ayudar a ustedes y algunas han buscado de su ayuda, (se rasco con un casco la capucha) umm esto es algo sin precedentes.

Sorrow: así que te dio curiosidad por qué lo hacían y decidiste observarnos ¿me equivoco?

Guardián: (volteo a nosotros con la capucha aun cubriéndolo) nop… estas en lo cierto, pero por más que los miro no encuentro algo que pueda explicar eso, a mis ojos son dos ponis más del montón.

Elis: aah ¬_¬ ok no sé si sentirme alagada o enojada… ¬w¬ aunque con nuestro expediente supongo que alagada.

Guardián: (el respondió con una voz bastante despreocupada) tómalo como quieras de todos modos ya llegamos.

Habíamos llegado a una parte de los pasillos sin salida pero guardián toco la pared esta se fragmento y desapareció, luego entro caminando así que nosotros lo seguimos, después que entráramos la pared se rearmo.

Sorrow: O.0 amm supongo que no podremos volver ahora (suspire un tanto cansado) agg en fin sigamos.

El corredor delante de nosotros era bastante oscuro así que decidí de nuevo lanzar la esfera de luz y seguimos por él, cuando llegamos al final, guardián estaba parado frente a una puerta.

Guardián: bien lo haremos así, ustedes entraran por allí y tendrán que derrotar al espectro que esta adelante, si lo hacen les daré el collar de todos modos no es como si me interesara cumplir las leyes de ese imbécil, solo estoy aquí por las almas.

Él se quitó parte de su capucha dejándonos ver que en realidad era un poni de color blanco puro, su melena era entre plateada y morada, pero uno de sus ojos fue lo que nos atrajo, en este tenía delgadas runas de color moradas acomodadas dentro un circulo.

Guardián: (sonrió de lo más contento) después de todo ayudarlas es mi vocación.

Elis: O.O amm vale, de verdad pensé que eras un costal de huesos ¿sabes? (Lo miro detenidamente con un casco en el mentón) pero no estas para nada mal.

Guardián: amm gracias, y los huesos es por la capa, no me gusta que muchos sepan de mi así que oculto mi identidad, pero en fin eso es historia para otro momento ¿aceptan el trato?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿y acaso nos queda de otra?

Guardián: (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm pues si… podrían matarme y tomarlo.

Elis: -_- ¿y porque haríamos eso?

Guardián: (nos miró un tanto extrañado) pues hace unas horas no dudaron en lanzar a un grifo para que fuera devorado vivo ¿así que porque dudaría que pudieran hacerlo?

Sorrow: (vale me sonroje un poco por eso) emm buen punto, pero en fin él nos dio motivos para hacerlo tú no, y de todos modos me gusta mucho la vida para andar quitándola a aquellos que no se lo merecen.

Guardián: (abrió los ojos a mas no poder y luego tapo su boca riendo un poco) jeje creo que empiezo a entender por qué las almas los ayudan.

Elis y yo abrimos la puerta entramos a otro pasillo, al final de este había una enorme caverna hecha solo de cristales, habían enormes trozos de brillantes cristales que colgaban tanto de las paredes como del techo pero el piso era un solo cristal enorme lizo en el cual podías incluso mirar tu reflejo.

Nosotros seguimos caminando por la caverna hasta que llegamos a un sitio donde había un enorme cristal en el centro, queríamos acercarnos pero el cristal comenzó a quebrarse y de él, comenzó a esparcirse por el piso una niebla oscura, lo siguiente que paso fue que el cristal voló en mil pedazos y de él, una creatura parecida a un poni salió de él, su cuerpo era de color rojo sangre pero tenía pedazos faltantes de carne dejando a la vista sus órganos internos, en el lomo tenia unas especie de patas puntiagudas de color negras que se movían, no tenía mandíbula y su lengua era puntiaguda, aparte no tenía ojos, en donde deberían estar ellos solo había un vacío.

Elis y yo de inmediato sacamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para enfrentarlo, esa cosa nos vio y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, sin detenerse una de las patas de su espalda se estiro hasta donde estaba parado y de no ser porque me cubrí con kuro habría terminado siendo atravesado en mi pecho, pise y corte esa pata por lo que él recogió el resto.

Elis se adelantó y fue de frente para atacarlo, esa cosa le lanzo todas sus pata a elis para detenerla pero ella las esquivaba y terminaban clavadas al piso con algunas cuchillas que ella recogió, yo rápidamente corrí y las corte todas.

Cuando elis estuvo de frente a eso, fue atacada por la lengua de esa cosa, la uso como látigo he intento azotarla así que ella corto la lengua en dos y sin detenerse separo en dos su cabeza desde la boca.

Ella retrocedió a donde yo estaba y esperábamos que eso fuera suficiente pero para nuestra sorpresa de todas las partes que habíamos cortado un pequeño hilo de color negro salió y se unió a donde antes estaban antes, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que todo lo que habíamos cortado se volvió a unir al cuerpo y esta siguió caminando a donde nosotros estábamos.

Sorrow: ¿pero qué demonios es esta cosa?

Elis: no tengo idea pero no creo que sea fácil el deshacernos de él... sorrow tendremos que ir con todo si queremos acabarlo.

Elis cambio por la espada de fuego mientras que yo tome un frasco explosivo con mi magia, a kuro con mi boca y me prepare para pelear.

Elis corrió llamando su atención provocando que esa cosa comenzara a atacarla con las patas de su lomo, yo por otra parte convoque varias estacas de hielo y comencé a lanzárselas al cuerpo mientras corría y me acercaba a esa cosa.

Eso volteo a verme y comenzó a usar su lengua como látigo intentando azotarme así que me detuve de avanzar y comencé a esquivar su lengua pero vi una oportunidad y la corte para luego correr a donde estaba parada hacer un corte en su cuerpo con kuro y con mi magia lanzar un frasco explosivo a su interior, retrocedí alejándome del y este cerro su herida, sonreí luego lance una estaca de hielo a donde estaba el frasco, este exploto en mil pedazos así que elis aterrizo a mi lado y pensábamos que fue todo, pero no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar completamente una de las patas de esa cosa que salió del suelo, a elis le dio en el hombro mientras que a mí me dio justo un casco atravesándomelo por completo.

Como pudimos ambos cortamos las patas y luego vimos que el cuerpo principal se estaba aún rearmando donde antes exploto.

Elis: (Se apretó el hombro con una de sus patas) ¡pero qué demonios! ¿Acaso esa cosa es inmortal?

Sorrow: (Dios estaba que moría del dolor pero me tuve que contener e intentar no afincar esa pata) tch no lo creo… tiene que haber una forma de matarla sea lo que sea.

Cuando esa cosa se estaba regenerando note como algo le paso a su cuerpo así que con mi magia lance otro de los frascos explosivos a donde estaba volándolo de nuevo en pedazos y esta vez me enfoque bien en su cuerpo viendo al fin que era lo que esa cosa hacía.

Sorrow: ¡Y Un Demonio Elis Esa Cosa Se Come Las Almas Que Hay Alrededor! ¡todos los cristales tienen almas dentro así que si queremos deshacernos de eso tendremos que destrozarlo por completo o aguantar hasta que se acaben las almas!

Elis: jeje así que por eso él nos pidió que nos deshiciéramos de esa cosa, como sea no podemos permitirnos la segunda esas almas no lo merecen, (suspiro un tanto cansada) agg que más da sorrow consígueme algo de tiempo… intentare algo.

Sorrow: (asentí mientras miraba esa cosa rearmarse aun) bien.

Corrí a donde estaba esa cosa regenerándose, pero de nuevo del piso comenzaron a salir sus patas intentando atravesarme, pero esta vez use mi magia para crear un escudo debajo de mi retrasando el impacto de sus patas y permitiéndome esquivar aun con solo tres patas, luego lance un frasco incendiario a esa cosa prendiéndole fuego esa cosa comenzó a chillar e intensifico sus ataques así que yo cree una barrera a mi alrededor y trate lo más que podía esquivar todo lo que lanzaba, hasta que vi una oportunidad, cargue a kuro con magia de hielo y lance un corte al aire en dirección a esa cosa, cuando este impacto en él lo congelo por completo, en ese momento elis me dio una señal y yo retrocedí.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a elis rodeada de llamas, ella despego del suelo y fue directo a esa cosa con la espada comenzó primero cortando todas sus extremidades en menos de un segundo para después atravesar el lomo de esa cosa con la espada enterrándola en el suelo y luego alejandose.

La espada tenía tanta energía acumulada que cuando la libero una esfera de fuego comenzó a expandirse de ella cubriendo por completo a la creatura, el calor era tan intenso que aun estando a no menos de 7 metros aun podías sentir el calor abrazador.

Cuando esta desapareció no quedaban rastros de la creatura por ningún lado, pero aun si mantuvimos la guardia en alto por si las moscas, esperamos un tiempo hasta que finalmente elis fue a recoger su espada y yo me tire al suelo.


	7. ¡La libertad nos llama!

Amm buenas y gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, primero que nada realmente me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia T-T ya que en verdad es un poco triste no tener ni una de momento, me gustaría en verdad saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.

Segundo es para hacer un pequeño anuncio, °u° este capítulo es como quien dice el final de la primera parte del fic, y ya para las siguientes si comenzaran a salir nuestro grupo de 6 locas favoritas… ¬_¬ hey ahí que admitirlo, están locas de a hueso todas 6… ejem y bueno otros personajes famosos de la serie que tendrán sus papeles en el fic.

Y solo en caso que se lo pregunten, sip, ya lo tengo mayormente escrito, solo me tardo en subir por releer los capítulos y corregir errores y esas cosas… -.- claro aparte de la santa polera y el bendito problema de internet que tienes al vivir en Venezuela… en fin °u° ya sin más que decir aquí el cap espero disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo.

Cap 7: la libertad nos llama.

Sorrow: uff ¿qué rayos era eso?

Guardián: eso era un legión, una creatura que se alimenta de almas y las usa como fuente de energía, son en extremo peligrosos, así que debo de felicitarlos por haberla vencido, dejen que los ayude.

Guardián tomo de su capa dos pequeñas botellas con un líquido verde brillante que no inspiraba nada de confianza y nos entregó una a cada uno.

Guardián: si beben eso sus heridas sanaran más rápido y podrán recuperar sus fuerzas pronto pero aun así les recomiendo descansar… sé que quieren salir de aquí cuanto antes pero tampoco es bueno ser imprudentes.

Elis: (tomo en su mano la poción y miro con sospecha a guardián) ¿por qué nos ayudas tanto guardián? que yo sepa estábamos bajo nuestro propio riesgo al aceptar hacerlo ¿no?

Guardián: (bajo un poco su capucha) es cierto, si morían no podía hacer nada pero ya que no lo hicieron y solo resultaron heridos entonces puedo ayudarlos al menos a esto.

Sorrow: ¿porque no lo enfrentaste tu guardián? tengo entendido que eres alguien con el que no se juega, un amigo nos dijo que tu fuerza no era para despreciarla.

Guardián: (sonrió con un tanto de malicia) es fácil sorrow… quise probar que tanta verdad había las palabras que dijeron antes, dijeron que no les gustaba matar a inocentes y para mi si hubieran permitido que el devorara todas las almas entonces habría sido el final de su viaje, yo mismo me encargaría de que se queden aquí para siempre.

Elis: O.O amm bien entonces… ¿nos darás el colgante?

Él se quitó el colgante y se lo entrego a elis.

Guardián: sip pasaron con éxito mi prueba así que no tengo motivos para frenarlos, les deseo suerte a ambos.

Tanto elis como yo caímos inconscientes de repente y cuando despertábamos estábamos en nuestra habitación acostados en la cama ambos abrimos los ojos a mas no poder, ya que ambos estábamos como nuevos y no nos sentíamos para nada cansados, elis miro su mano y en efecto eso nos confirmó que no había sido un sueño ya que tenía el colgante en ella.

Elis: (miro al colgante un poco nerviosa) amm bien no sé cómo lo hizo… pero en definitiva no fue un sueño así que es mejor no hacerlo molestar jeje.

Sorrow: O_O y que lo digas, (sonreí un tanto contento) pero con eso tenemos ambos colgantes, al fin podremos salir de este sitio, ahora si andando es hora de salir de aquí de una vez por todas.

Recogimos todo y seguimos hacia la puerta, comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta con las ranuras de los collares, en el camino nos encontramos varios grupos de espectros a los que exterminamos no porque quisiéramos sino porque ellos nos atacaban, ¬u¬ no está mal actuar en defensa propia ¿cierto? En fin cuando llegamos a la puerta tomamos un descanso delante de esta.

Aprovechando la ocasión tome la carta que me dio scout de mi padre, vi el frente de la carta que tenía un mensaje.

Para sky

Skyler esta carta es para que si estas en un aprieto se la des a una amiga que hice recientemente, la carta te dirá quién es… por cierto no te preocupes por nosotros tu madre y yo estaremos bien, y espero todavía tengas el brazalete, recuerda nunca te separes del.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ "Dios con este mensaje solo me dan ganas de leer más rápido la carta pero supongo que de momento hare lo que me dicen… ¿pero quién será esa que menciona la carta?" (volví a guardar la carta en las alforjas) como sea elis ¿lista para tratar con ese último tipo que nos dijo scout?

Elis: sip ¬.¬ vámonos de una vez empiezo a extrañar la comida de verdad no está basura en conserva.

Me reí un poco y coloque los colgantes en la puerta esta comenzó a brillar activando algún tipo de mecanismo y los sellos en la puerta se disolvieron luego la puerta se abrió así que tome los colgante conmigo y entramos a la puerta viendo un pasillo bastante largo y sin puertas de momento.

Elis: 0.o ¿para qué tomaste los colgante?

Sorrow: -_- ¿recuerdas el ejército de muertos? mala idea dejar las llaves para salir de aquí en sus manos no queremos un pánico colectivo en nuestra dimensión… °u° además se ven muy bien como para dejarlos atrás ¿no crees? (le mostré ambos collares) ¿cuál prefieres?

Elis: umm me quedare con la espada.

Ella lo tomo y se lo coloco pero no esperábamos que comenzara a brillar y luego de eso la daga de elis se materializo y se transformó en dos espadas que despedían una ligera brisa.

Elis: O.o muy bien esto es raro -u- pero me gusta

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ya enserio, qué demonios pasa con esta dimensión, es más rara que una paradoja temporal… bien como sea.

Me coloque el colgante del sol eclipsado que también emitió un brillo y empecé a recordar algunos hechizos que había olvidado.

Elis: (sonrió un poco) tal parece que fue una buena idea traerlos después de todo.

Sorrow: °u° y que lo digas, ahora si continuemos.

Seguimos el pasillo hasta que llegamos a un espacio abierto donde pudimos ver el cielo por primera vez desde que estábamos aquí, era una sola masa de rojo no había ni sol ni luna solo una inmensa expansión de color roja, del otro lado del campo estaba una de las típicas rejas de metal de las fortalezas que asumimos era la salida, avanzamos con cautela hasta la reja, pero si hay algo que me enseño este lugar es que siempre antes de llegar a tu destino algo tiene que pasar.

Así que antes de llegar jale a elis de la cola con mi magia, saltamos hacia atrás y cayo justo donde estábamos un ser bípedo de 2mt de alto, vistiendo una armadura de placas de color roja con detalles dorados en forma de hojas, solo su cabeza estaba expuesta dando a saber que se trataba de un lobo de pelaje color azul, pero con la diferencia que de su cabeza salían dos cuernos acostados hacia atrás, en su espalda cargaba una espada ancha de casi su misma altura plateada y con algunas runas marcadas en ella.

¿?: ¿Así que ustedes dos son los que se han dedicado a molestar en mis dominios? … oh pero si mira a quienes tenemos aquí si son nada más y nada menos que sorrow y elis.

Elis: (se cruzó de manso mirándolo) ¬_¬ a ver rarito, ¿cómo es que sabes quienes somos? Porque te aseguro que jamás he visto a alguien tan feo como tú en mi vida.

¿?: (Una vena se asomó en su frente) eso no necesitaras saberlo, de todos modos hoy dejas de respirar, pero no pienso rebajarme a seres de su nivel así que, ¡vengan mis lacayos y desháganse de estas pestes!

Pov elis

Luego de decir eso fuimos rodeados por unos 50 espectros formados por corruptores, lobos y algunos cadáveres en descomposición, que salieron del suelo.

Elis: (alce la daga en mi mano sonriendo un poco emocionada) tal parece que no será aburrido como pensé que sería, jeje ¡empecemos!

Transforme la daga y comencé a atacar, primero concentre energía en la espada y la libere haciendo un giro en el aire, cortando e incendiando a 5 que estaban a mi alrededor tome vuelo y velocidad, empezando a cortar a todos los que me encontraba en el camino con esto me deshice de 10 más, ya para acabar y no cansarme tanto subí unos metros sobre el suelo acumule energía en la espada y caí en picada al suelo, al chocar con el suelo una explosión fue liberada y me des hice de los 5 que quedaban.

Pov sorrow

Al ver que nos rodearon vi mi oportunidad para probar varios de los hechizos que recordé, así que comencé a reunir magia a mi alrededor, forme 10 lanzas de hielo y dispare las 10 a los que tenía alrededor, y cuando estas se enterraron en el cuerpo de los espectros, comenzaron a brillar terminando en una explosión que destrozo los cuerpos de esos 10 e hirió a los que estaban alrededor de esos dando como resultado 15 muertos y 10 heridos, levite con mi magia a los 10 heridos.

Sorrow: "descansen en paz de una vez por todas"

Estos solo comenzaron a gritar y de un momento a otro estallaron en llamas.

Elis: (se cruzó de manos mirando decepcionada al lobo) vamos no me digas que ese fue tu gran plan ¿eliminarnos con unos simples cadáveres andantes? -_- eso sí que fue aburrido amigo.

Sorrow: de verdad nos subestimas si pensaste que eso nos acabaría.

¿?: Tch gale, track, encárguense.

Dos ascron salieron de las sombras y se pararon delante de nosotros uno de color blanco y otro de color gris.

Ambos se inclinaron ante el lobo -a sus órdenes maestro- luego se fijaron en nosotros viéndonos en definitiva con odio -ustedes fueron los que acabaron con nuestro hermano así que es hora de la venganza-.

Pov elis

El ascron de color blanco corrió hasta llegar delante de mí y salto, en el aire me ataco con las cuchillas de sus tentáculos intentando decapitarme, esquive el ataque sin dificultad alguna me coloque debajo de él mientras seguía en el aire y ataque con un corte a su estómago dando de lleno en este y lastimándolo bastante con las llamas de la espada.

Al caer al suelo el ascron perdió el equilibrio por el dolor y cayó al suelo, antes de que se levantara salte encima de él, mi intención era atravesar su cabeza pero este se movió y clave la espada en su lomo, haciendo que gritara de dolor al ser quemado por la espada, para quitarme de encima de él me ataco con sus tentáculos así que salte y los evite bajando de su lomo.

El a pesar de eso se levantó y corrió hacia mi dando un zarpazo con una de sus patas pero esquive a un lado e hice un corte a su pata, el aterrizo y sostuvo su peso en la otra, obvio que note esto y aproveche para cargar la espada.

El intento morderme pero esquive la mordida y corte su otra pata separándosela del cuerpo, el aullido que dio no tubo igual así que un poco movida por la lastima volví a acumular energía en la espada tome vuelo y caí en picada en dirección a su cuello antes de estrellarme con este me detuve en el aire dando una vuelta y lance un corte de fuego que termino decapitándolo.

Pov sorrow

El de color gris se lanzó en mi contra, primero intento morderme pero antes de que llegara a mi golpee el piso con un casco y levante un muro de tierra, cuando choco con él, el muro se destrozó pero para su sorpresa ya yo no estaba allí.

Me transporte al aire encima de él para convocar 5 esferas de agua que lance hasta el ascron dejándolo empapado y lleno de lodo, este volvió a atacar, salto al aire para atraparme mientras caía y ataco con sus tentáculos así que una bola de aire a los tentáculos quitándolos del camino y cuando estuve frente al ascron este ataco con sus garras cree un escudo a mi alrededor recibiendo el golpe y terminado en el piso.

Cuando ambos caímos al suelo convoque dos lanzas solo que estas eran de trueno, las lance a su cuerpo y el logro esquivar la primera pero la segunda se la clave en el pecho, sacando cuentas agua + electricidad = una fregada descarga amplificada, después de esto no pudo moverse así que reuní magia en mi cuerno y dispare un haz de hielo que termino congelándolo, basto un simple golpe de mis cascos fortalecidos y el hielo junto al ascron quedaron hechos trizas.

Sorrow: (mire al lobo sonriendo un poco) je ahora solo quedas tú ¡Oh! gran señor

¿?: (Nos mostró los colmillos) te arrepentirás de esto simple poni ¡Conocerás La Ira De Ascalon, Ya Es Tarde Para Rogar Por Piedad Sufrirán Hasta Que Terminen Muriendo De La Mas Pura Agonía!

Tomo su espada y comenzó su ataque en contra nuestra, elis comenzó a intercambiar choques en su contra mientras yo reforzaba nuestras capacidades tanto físicas como la fuerza y velocidad como las sensoriales como los reflejos con magia.

Mientras elis lo mantenía ocupado concentre magia en mi cuerno me tele trasporté hasta su costado y lance una llamarada hacia él, no pudo evitar del todo y le di en uno de sus brazos, elis por su parte no le dio tregua, cargo la espada y dio dos cortes al aire en forma de X dándole justo en el pecho.

Ascalon: (para nuestra sorpresa no tenía ni un arañazo encima) tanta presunción ¿y eso es todo lo que tienen? No bromeen, no me hacen ni sudar, pero ahora me toca a mí.

Las runas de su espada comenzaron a brillar y cargo en mi contra, no me dio tiempo para esquivar pero lo recibí con 2 espadas de luz que solo aminoraron el impacto de su arma y me mando a volar, cuando levante la vista a donde estaba antes parado me di cuenta que ya no estaba y de inmediato convoque un escudo y lo concentre a mi espalda cosa que me salvo de ser cortado en dos pero me aplasto en contra del piso.

Convoque 6 lanzas y las arroje a su cabeza pero él se cubrió con su espada y las lanzas rebotaron en ella cayendo alrededor de nosotros como unos mondadientes, elis por su parte se lanzó hacia ascalon con su espada de fuego y empezó a luchar con el de nuevo, en un punto elis bloqueo un corte de la espada de ascalon, dio una vuelta hacia él y logro asestar en el pecho un corte con su espada pero su armadura era tal que solo logro una pequeña ralladura en ella, luego retrocedió hasta estar a mi lado.

Elis: (sostenía su espada apuntado aun a ascalon) sorrow tenemos un problema, esa armadura está encantada y es uno muy bueno para que haya podido resistir ese ataque.

Sorrow: me lo imaginaba… elis dame tiempo, distráelo para terminar acá.

No terminamos de hablar cuando un corte de aire pasó a centímetros de nuestra cabeza y él se acercó a nosotros.

Le dispare de mi cuerno un potente haz de hielo para ver si lo ralentizaba un poco pero no logre nada más que atraer su atención hacia mí, cosa que elis aprovecho, cargo su espada y en un segundo se colocó detrás de él y lanzo otro corte en X a su espalda, seguido de dos cortes más a sus brazos, el reacciono y golpeo a elis en el pecho con el codo haciéndola retroceder, ascalon inclino sus rodillas, apunto su espada hacia delante a la altura de la cabeza, "corte de vacío", de repente desapareció de la vista y reapareció detrás de elis con la espada clavada en el piso, cuando elis volteo a verle se abrieron 7 cortes en su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Sorrow: ¡Elis Resiste!

Corrí a su ayuda sin dejar de preparar el hechizo de las lanzas, la tome y lance un hechizo de curación de nivel bajo en elis, sus heridas por lo menos pararon de sangrar y el dolor debía de bajar un poco, luego levante una barrera alrededor nuestro que nos dio unos segundos.

Elis: (me hablo apretando un corte en uno de sus costados) Demonios ¿pero de que diantres esta hecho ese tipo? no pude hacerle daño alguno, solo unos raspones a su armadura.

Sorrow: elis concentra todos tus ataques en la raspadura que le hiciste en el pecho y cuando te diga vienes a mi lado.

Ascalon: vamos cucarachas ¿que ya se cansaron? si no he ni comenzado a sudar, ¿por estas basuras perdieron mis guardianes? ¬_¬ de verdad creo tener que buscar mejores lacayos… En fin es hora de acabar con ustedes despídanse de esta vida.

tomo de nuevo la posición anterior, "corte de vacío", pero esta vez se encontró con un problema en su camino, choco con el campo que había creado deteniendo su ataque, al ver esto cargo su espada con magia pero ya era tarde para eso, igual ya habíamos terminado de hablar, así que cuando ataco nos tele trasporté a elis y a mi detrás de él, le lance una llamarada de mi cuerno que resistió sin problemas, pero no se dio cuenta de elis que ataco de nuevo en su pecho dando 5 cortes en total, luego elis retrocedió y se preparó para seguir atacando, ascalon se enfureció al punto de que ya se le vean las venas de su cabeza hinchadas de la rabia.

Elis: (ella lo miro sonriendo un poco) hey cálmate perrito que casi echas espuma por la boca y hay si de verdad te llevo a vacunar.

Sorrow: elis vamos serios es hora de terminar con él.

Elis: vale yo también ya me canse de él, "Aero " (la espada de fuego cambio por las dos espadas de viento y elis tomo posición).

Pov elis

Tome ambas espadas con mis manos y volé directo hasta ascalon, rápidamente me coloque a su espalda e intente dar un corte en ella pero de repente su espada se interpuso y bloqueo el golpe, cuando chocamos ambas armas retire las mías y volé a su costado para cortar esté pero con sus garras bloque una de mis espadas la otra si impacto provocando una hendidura en su armadura.

Cuando yo me retiraba sorrow apareció delante de ascalon con kuro en sus cascos emanando un brillo rojo, lanzo un corte que Expedia una gran llamarada ascendente a ascalon quien esquivo el ataque, sorrow al fallar el primero enseguida lanzo un corte en diagonal provocando más hendiduras en la armadura de ascalon, luego de eso retrocedió.

Ambos decimos atacar juntos, por mi parte cargue las espadas de viento, comencé a volar en círculos sobre ascalon mientras con ambas espadas lanzaba cuchillas de viento, mientras sorrow se tele trasportaba y atacaba cada vez con un tipo de elemento diferente de ataque, con esa lluvia de ataques ascalon solo se cubrió y recibió los ataques, hasta que de su cuerpo lanzo una onda expansiva que nos derribó por un momento.

Antes de recuperarnos tomo su espada que comenzó a emanar energía morada, con esta fue hasta donde estaba a sorrow en un pestañeo y comenzó a atacarlo, sorrow logro resistir hasta que ascalon concentro la energía en un corte y le dio a sorrow de lleno, sorrow cayó al suelo con un corte del pecho a su lomo que pasaba por su hombro.

Antes que terminara con sorrow, cargué de viento ambas espadas y las use para apoyar mi vuelo, en ese momento iba tan rápido que se veían varias de mi atacando al mismo tiempo logre hacer varias hendiduras más en su armadura hasta que me golpeo en la cara y me mando contra una pared, sorrow se puso de pie, se trasporto hasta donde caí yo y lanzo un hechizo de curación en ambos por lo menos evitándonos la muerte.

Pov Sorrow.

Sorrow: (apenas si podía mantenerme de dolor del último ataque pero aun así me mantuve) Elis está listo.

Con esto dicho ambos corrimos al centro de donde cayeron las lanzas, active el hechizo y cuando ascalon puso un pie cerca de nosotros, unas cadenas blancas salieron del suelo y amarraron a ascalon a donde estaba, las lanzas que nos rodeaban comenzaron a brillar y elis tomo la primera lanza concentro toda la magia que había reunido y al clavarla en el pecho de ascalon fue tragado por una bola de fuego.

Yo tome la segunda lanza esta se rodeó de una buena cantidad de hierro creando un masivo martillo y lo estrelle en el pecho de ascalon debilito mucho su armadura, ascalon luchaba por zafarse pero era inútil cada vez más las cadenas le apretaban y cambiaban su color a un tono más oscuro.

Elis tomo la tercera y comenzó a atacar con ella cada corte que hacia congelaba el punto donde tocaba haciendo que la temperatura cayera hasta el punto de congelamiento, luego todo el hielo acumulado exploto hiriéndolo en el rostro ya que no llevaba casco.

Luego tomo la cuarta lanza la arrojo al cielo, esta creo un y ella comenzó a volar en el otro sentido a una velocidad de locos creando también un tornado pero en sentido contrario al de la lanza cuando ambos tornados chocaron contra ascalon la fuera que ejercían ambos tornados le pasaron factura a su armadura, las hendiduras que le habíamos hecho a esta pasaron a ser grietas por la fuerza del ataque.

Yo tome la quinta lanza y la calve justo debajo de él la presión en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar al punto que las grietas en su armadura se extendían, luego un rayo fue disparado de esta hasta dar de lleno a ascalon quebrando su armadura en mil pedazos dejando ver su pelaje de color blanco en el pecho y azul en sus costados.

Luego llegamos a la sexta lanzas, las otras cinco se elevaron mientras despedían sus respectivas auras, apunte a ascalon con un casco y fueron directo a él atravesando sus manos, pies, y pecho, la sexta se elevó y fue directo a su cabeza, ascalon al darse cuenta de esta última en una medida desesperada forcejeo a las cadenas y logro evitar el golpe en la cabeza luego las cadenas desaparecieron pero las lanzas seguían en su cuerpo.

Ascalon: (tosió un montón de sangre al tener su pecho atravesado) cof cof endemoniados ponis (comenzó a reír) puede que caiga aquí ¡Pero No Me Iré Solo Ustedes Vienen Conmigo!

Mientras hablaba comenzó a acumular la energía de su alrededor en su cuerpo y al percatarme de esto advertí a elis.

Sorrow: ¡Elis Salgamos De Aquí Este Tipo Va A Explotar!

Comenzamos a correr a la salida pero fue tarde ascalon exploto con una luz blanca que nos halaba hacia él, con la poca magia que me quedaba levante un escudo para aminorar el daño pero igual la explosión nos tragó y perdí la conciencia.

Luego de un tiempo desperté acostado sobre mi lomo entre un montón de escombros , intente pararme pero no pude y en su lugar tosí escupiendo algo de sangre, moví la cabeza para ver cómo estaba y me di cuenta que tenía cortes, moretones y quemaduras por todas partes, tenía un pedazo de hierro calvado a un lado del estómago y otro en un casco, los saque como pude e intente curarme pero no tenía nada de magia así que me toque el cuerno y me di cuenta que también había sido dañado solo un poco por la explosión.

Mire alrededor para ver donde estaba elis y pude verla del otro lado del campo cubierta de sangre, por la distancia no pude ver que tan grave estaba así que comencé a arrastrarme hasta ella para comprobar su estado, cuando llegue a su lado pude ver que estaba igual que yo con cortes y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

Sorrow: elis vamos tienes que despertar… estamos a un paso de ser libres… no podemos dejarnos matar ahora.

Me acosté a su lado pero al momento ella respondió

Elis: vaya que esa no la esperaba… hey sorrow de momento vuelvo a la daga tendré que descansar si quiero recuperarme.

Sorrow: suerte la tuya que vuelves y te sanas (tosí un poco de sangre) cof ah demonios tengo que tratar todas las mías.

Elis: (se rio un poco y me sonrió) bien pero procura no morir mientras no estoy (dicho y hecho se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció la daga).

Me sentía fatal, mis ojos se estaban cerrando por si solos pero sabía que ni de chiste debía dormirme así que como pude me arrastre a donde estaban las alforjas y saque las vendas y la pasta, comencé a untar la pasta directamente a las heridas algo que me ardió demasiado pero sirvió para que dejaran de sangrar, luego las vende como pude y me quede acostado en el suelo.

Estuve esperando lo suficiente para por lo menos poder levantarme y una vez lo estuve me levante apenas apoyado en kuro tome a elis y las cosas que traía que estaba tirada en el suelo del patio y fui hasta las rejas de la fortaleza pero estaban cerradas al lado de las rejas estaban dos cabestrillos con cuerdas que sostenían las rejas.

Sorrow: (caí al piso acostado casi llorando de la ira) con un demonio ¡ahora como salgo…!

Antes de terminar de quejarme los almas de todos los ponis que encontramos aparecieron frente a mí y entre todos lograron abrir la puerta, luego el potrillo al que no pude salvar apareció con una perla en su boca, entre todos me ayudaron a levantarme y me llevaron a la puerta luego el potrillo lanzo la perla a la puerta y todos salimos de allí.


	8. Un hermoso cielo al fin

Cap 8: un hermoso cielo al fin.

Castillo de canterlot

Pov celestia

La mañana estaba comenzando y era hora de que levantara el sol así que subí a la torre para cumplir con mi deber y levantar el sol, una vez echo, bostece un segundo y baje a el comedor donde me encontré a unos guardias y a mi hermana luna con la frente pegada a la mesa y un aspecto umm... digamos… memorable.

Tia: guardias pueden retirarse.

Guardias: a sus órdenes princesa (saludaron y se retiraron de la sala).

Tia: buenos días luna.

Luna: -_- si buenos días tia.

Tia: O.o luna te ves como si te hubieran pisoteado una estampida de manticoras, comido y vomitado una hidra por no decir más, que te paso.

Luna: O-o muy bien eso me asusto, pero si diste en el clavo los sueños de estos ponis son cada vez más raros… (Levanto la cabeza de la mesa mirándome en una mezcla de ira y arrepentimiento) Nunca pero Nuuunnnca entres en los sueños de las amigas de tu estudiante twilight.

Tia: O.O ook comprendo, eso lo explica todo entraste en los de pinkie y de dash ¿verdad?

Luna: (apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus cascos) si y me arrepiento con toda mi alma… pero dejando eso aparte que planes tienes para hoy, he oído que vienen los grifos para hablar contigo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Tia: (me brillaron lo ojos y sonríe de solo escucharla) me encantaría, así aprovechamos después para ir a algún sitio… si te soy sincera tengo mucho que no voy fuera y ya es tiempo de un descanso.

Luna: (levantando un casco) -u- apoyo la noción.

Tia: jeje me lo imagine, -.- pero enserio antes arréglate no era broma lo de tu aspecto.

Luna: vaaale supongo que es hora.

Luna uso su magia y en un segundo recupero su aspecto de siempre.

Tia: -_- ¿y preferiste andar así toda la mañana pudiendo hacer eso y ya?

Luna: (levanto ambos cascaos) si te soy sincera lo acabo de recordar.

Luego de un momento entro el chef con una bandeja de comida para cada una, en mi caso una ensalada de frutas, luna por su parte tenía un pastel de fresas, me le quede viendo y casi babeando por eso.

Luna: ¿qué? ¬w¬ no soy yo la que le mandaron a hacer dieta.

Tia: agg "resiste celestia puede que sea un delicioso paste de fresas pero tienes que resistir… la tentación no puede más que tu" (mire el pastel y luego a luna como se lo comía) T-T " creo que si puede más que yo ¡pero debo resistir!".

Pov luna

Luego del desayuno, fuimos a la sala del trono y atendíamos cuantas peticiones los ponis hicieran para tia eran cosas como permisos para eventos y obras de caridad, pero tengo que admitir que las mías eran muy graciosas, cosas como un monstruo debajo de la cama no me deja dormir o tengo miedo de que esos conejos me persigan de nuevo en mis sueños… -w- enserio estos ponis le temen a su sombra.

Luego de eso venia la reunión con los grifos así que tia y yo estábamos esperando a los embajadores grifos sentadas en la sala de conferencias.

Luna: hey tia ¿es cierto que los grifos se fueron a la ruina en estos 1000 años? antes de que me volviera nightmare moon eran un imperio de los más prósperos, ¿como fue posible eso?

Tia: aah eso, ¿recuerdas el ídolo que ellos tenían?

Luna: la verdad no ¿por qué?

Tia: bueno como sea, luego de que el ídolo se perdiera ellos fueron en decadencia creo que la avaricia los cegó o algo así, la verdad no pude indagar mucho porque se volvieron un poco más reservados que antes, así que, que hayan enviado un embajador es muy raro, ni me imagino para qué.

Luna: vaya que las cosas cambian ¿no? agg antes era un poco más fácil esto de reinar pero bueno supongo que es cuestión de adaptarse.

Luego de un rato entraron por la puerta dos grifos, uno era de plumajes blancos con los bordes de estas de color rojo y su cuerpo de un tono marrón claro, venia vestido con ropajes finos y un sombrerito conico rojo con una cuerda dorada que salía de la punta, el otro era de plumaje negro con puntas rojas y el cuerpo era de color gris, este venia vestido con ropa casual pero tenía algo que no pasó desapercibido para mí, luego de entrar mi hermana los iba a saludar pero yo me adelante puse una de mis alas frete a ella y hable.

Luna: sean bienvenidos, supongo que deben ser los enviados de los grifos ¿no?

El grifo de plumas blancas fue el primero en hablar.

? : Así es mi nombre es faust, y él es grey, un placer el conocerlas, supongo que tú debes ser la famosa luna no es verdad.

Luna : (le mire con una ceja levantada) vaya confianza que tienes para hablarme sin mi título, eso lo puedo pasar por alto sin problema… pero me pregunto si los guardias no les informaron que este es un lugar para simplemente hablar, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Note como se puso nervioso típico de estos tipos pero en fin luego respondió.

Faust: n- no sé a qué se refiere su majestad.

Luna: (le sonreí con un toque de malicia) vaya ¿a donde fue la confianza de antes? pero en fin tienes un segundo para explicar porque si los guardias dijeron que nada de armas tu amiguito va con una daga en sus ropajes, ¿le suena eso señor grey?

Tia me sonrió orgullosa y luego miro a los grifos de manera bastante seria.

Tia: ¿es eso cierto señor grey? sabe que eso puede desencadenar un conflicto internacional ¿cierto?

Faust: ¡Grey Estas Loco! ¡porque demonios la trajiste contigo!

Grey: (suspiro cansado) agg me disculpo por eso pero esto es algo que no puedo apartar de mí… sé que es una falta de respeto pero es una daga con mucho valor sentimental para mi, puedo dársela si quiere princesa, solo mientras estamos aquí.

Luego de eso nos calmamos y el entrego la daga, cuando se la iba a dar a un guardia el intervino.

Grey: princesa dije a usted no a sus guardias, (me miro casi rogando) por favor no lo haga.

Luna: vale entonces la dejo en fin, dejemos este asusto hasta acá, °u° que los trae aquí a equestria.

Faust: (suspiro aliviado) agg a decir verdad su majestad habemos grifos que no nos dejamos corromper tanto con la avaricia que acabó con gryfinstone, supongo que deben saber la historia.

Tia: si algo me pude enterar pero no mucho es lo que se al respecto.

Faust: supongo que basta, la cosa es que un grupo de nosotros decidieron dejar el actual reino, nosotros fuimos enviados para pedir asilo en equestria, saber la posibilidad de que nos permitieran construir un pueblo aquí.

Mire a tia la cual se veía pensativa, miro a ambos y respondió

Tia: bien caballeros ¿pueden darnos un minuto para hablarlo?

Faust y grey se inclinaron con respeto y hablaron al unísono -no hay problema su majestad- luego de eso se retiraron de la sala.

Tia: ¿y qué opinas luna?

Luna: (me lleve un ala al mentón) umm a decir verdad no me parece mala idea darles asilo, puede que nos beneficie esto, O-o pero tia sé que tú ya aceptaste su propuesta ¿para que hacerlos salir para preguntarme?

Tia: (Me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa) fácil, para no cometer el mismo error de dejarte excluida como la última vez.

Ok eso me dio un poquitito de pena ya que era un poco cierto.

Luna: gracias hermana (dije mientras la abrasaba), supongo que es hora de dejarlos pasar ¿no?

Tia: sip.

Le dijimos a los guardias que los trajeran, cuando llegaron ambos estaban muy nerviosos en espera de nuestra decisión.

Tia: (los miro más fría que una tumba) caballeros luego de hablarlo con mi hermana llegamos a una decisión.

Cuando ella dijo esto pude ver como ambos palidecieron cosa que me causo risa aunque por fuera esta seria al igual que tia.

Tia: (sonrió) bienvenidos a equestria, se les asignara un espacio acorde a sus necesidades así que tendrán que venir uno de estos días para discutir este asunto con nosotras de momento son libres de ir y discutir con los demás grifos que vendrán pero tengo que advertirles que tendrán que respetar nuestras leyes si quieren permanecer aquí, así que joven grey le devolveré su daga pero debe saber que no se permite llevar armas en el territorio sin un permiso especial dado por una de las princesa ¿bien?

Grey: entendido princesa me disculpo por esto, ¿pero como puedo obtener el permiso?

Tia iba a responder cuando sentí una explosión mágica que a decir verdad me erizo toda la espalda venir de algún lado, enseguida intente dar con el origen pero desapareció tan rápido como llego.

Luna: O_O díganme que eso que acabo de sentir fue idea mía por favor.

Tia: O.O nop sí que se sintió.

Grifos: O-o ¿qué cosa? nosotros no sentimos nada.

Tia: vale joven grey creo que eso será para después, ¬_¬ creo que algún poni se le ocurrió jugar con magia y se le fue de las manos, luna vayamos a ver que fue eso.

Con eso dicho todos nos retiramos de la sala los grifos se fueron del castillo y nosotras fuimos a ver por los alrededores de la ciudad si algún poni voló en mil pedazos.

Luna: ¿tia que abra sido eso? no veo ningún local en llamas o vuelto pedazos, o ponis corriendo como locos de hecho es como si solo nosotras lo sentimos.

Tia: O-0 bueno es extraño pero no veo nada mal, solo por si acaso le escribiré a twilight por si fueron ellas, ¬_¬ ya sabes que tienen un don para de alguna forma rara de meterse en líos.

Luna: -_- y que lo digas, bien °u° de momento estamos libres ¿que hay de ir a pasear un rato ya que no tenemos nada que hacer de momento?

Tia: ok ¿por qué no?

Con eso dicho ambas fuimos a pasear por los alrededor de la ciudad.

Antiguo castillo de las hermanas.

En la sala de tesoros se hallaba una esfera de color azul que comenzó a liberar cantidades abismales de magia, luego de esta salió una puerta con los símbolos del sol eclipsado y una espada alada, esta se abrió y de ella salió sorrow justo a las almas de los ponis, al salir sorrow cayo inconsciente pero las almas dejaron una carta en sus alforjas cada uno y luego volvieron a entrar a la puerta, la puerta se cerró, desapareció y la gema dejo de emanar magia.

Tiempo después al ocaso sorrow despertó, se vio a sí mismo y se levantó.

Pov sorrow

Sorrow: "Dios siento como si un oso hubiera aplastado mi cabeza", oye elis ¿estas despierta?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Sorrow: "supongo que sí sufrió daños serios esta vez, bueno de momento será mejor salir de aquí".

Intente hacer brillar mi cuerno pero no salió nada de magia.

Sorrow: tch "no ha vuelto mi magia será mejor buscar una forma de tratar mis heridas y ver a donde fui a parar, suerte que me traje el mapa de la sala de guerra".

La sala donde estaba era en verdad oscura y no podía mirar nada así que como pude me levante y empecé a buscar alguna pared cuando la encontré comencé a seguirla, luego de un rato encontré la puerta de salida la abrí y seguí mi camino por un pasillo oscuro y abandonado, llegue a unas escaleras y las subí terminando en otro pasillo con la diferencia que en este habían armaduras para ponis y patas que salían de las paredes.

Como no quise arriesgarme camine ayudándome con kuro y salí del lugar, llegue a la sala del trono aunque en este caso eran 2 tronos uno con el símbolo del sol y el otro con el de la luna, me tire al piso y al fin sonreí con verdadera alegría, al ver arriba el techo no estaba y pude ver la luz del sol esconderse y ser reemplazada por la luna y las estrellas, me quede un rato en el suelo viendo el cielo hasta que sin querer quede dormido.

Ponyville

Era de noche en ponyville en el castillo de la amistad se encontraban una alicornio llamada twilight sparkle y su dragón asistente spike en la biblioteca del castillo, como cosa rara twilight estaba leyendo un libro de historia y spike leía uno de sus comics, pero su rutina se vio interrumpida cuando spike eructo una carta de la princesa celestia.

Twilight: (se levanto en un obvio total ataque de nervios) O.o ¡una carta de la princesa celestia a estas horas? O.0 ¿habrá pasado algo? O_O ¿hice algo malo? (comenzó a trotar en un solo sitio nerviosa) ¿qué será que será? ¡Spike Apúrate Pásame La Carta!

Spike: (se puso las manos en la cintura) ¬_¬ a ver señorita ¿que se dice cuando le pides algo a alguien?

Twilight: ¬_¬ tienes razón spike disculpa, ¿me podrías pasar la carta antes que te saque al sofá por favor?

Spike: "mujeres quien les gana en fin", toma pero se te agradece calmarte ¿sí?

Una vez tuvo twilight la carta la leyó la carta decía:

Querida twilight te escribo en esta ocasión por dos razones la primera para saber cómo te ha ido últimamente, hace ya algo de tiempo que no hablamos ¿como siguen tú y tus amigas? sería bueno reunirnos un día de estos para charlar, lo segundo es para saber si algo raro a sucedido por allá últimamente, hay algo que me preocupa pero quisiera confirmarlo, así que te agradecería tu pronta respuesta.

Twilight: O.o vaaale no era lo que esperaba pero supongo que la princesa tendrá sus razones, pero en realidad... spike trae una hoja y pluma por favor.

Spike: vale ¿pero que le dirás? porque si le piensas contar solo esta semana no te alcanzarían ni 5 rollos de papel -_- solo diciendo los últimos 3 días tenemos a los locos de flim y flam, una invacion de ranas, una yegua en busca de una raza extinta, extraños dibujos de color rojo en algunas casas, y aún faltan muchas más.

Twilight: °u° eso mismo le preguntare si lo quiere en orden alfabético o por periodo en que sucedió.

Spike: -_- sabes que eso es una exageración ¿verdad?

Twilight: ¬_¬ vale me modero ¿pero que será lo que quiere saber? preguntémosle a ver, spike escribe esto

Querida princesa yo y mis amigas estamos de maravilla, con todo esto de las guardianas de la harmonía nuestra fama creció mucho, muchos ponis visitan las tiendas de pinkie, rarity y applejack solo para verlas a ellas pero al final terminan comprándoles por lo que sus negocios van de maravilla, fluttershy y rainbow dash no sé quedan muy atrás que digamos, ambas también le han sabido sacar provecho a la situación, shy ya no la ignoran tanto algunos ponis, mientras que dash por su fama los wonderbolts se interesaron en ella, yo por mi parte mi trabajo también aumento un poco más ahora visitan la biblioteca del castillo más seguido, pero todas seguimos estando juntas eso es lo bueno, y con respecto a lo otro ¿no podría ser un poco más específica en lo que a raro se refiere? por favor la verdad no podría escribir todo en una noche y eso solo esta semana.

Twi: °u° bien spike envíala.

Spike exhalo su fuego verde y quemo la carta.

Al rato llego la respuesta:

Twilight ¿de verdad tanto así ha pasado? vaya parece que lo que luna me conto de sus sueños es cierto… en fin quería saber más específicamente de este día si es posible quiero confirmar algo antes de decirlo en definitiva.

Twilight: spike responde esto.

Princesa en la tarde no sucedió nada raro que yo sepa le preguntare a las chicas mañana por si saben algo pero nada que valga la pena mencionar, solo una cosa me extraño por algún motivo el pinkie sentido de pinkie le advirtió de algo que ni ella supo que era es lo más resaltante de hoy.

Twilight: O.0 ¿spike que crees que haya pasado para que la princesa nos pregunte eso?

Spike: no lo sé pero sin duda tendrá sus razones, en fin ya nos enteraremos (dio un buen bostezo) Por el momento ya es tarde, no se tu pero yo me voy a dormir ya hasta mañana.

Twilight: °u° está bien spike, que duermas bien yo me quedare otro rato viendo este libro.

Castillo de las hermanas

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por el techo de la sala del trono dando en la cara a sorrow.

Pov sorrow

Sorrow: (intente levantarme pero un me dolía todo el cuerpo) rayos "necesito tratar todo esto"

Intente de nuevo usar mi magia pero aun mi cuerno no reaccionaba para nada así que abrí las alforjas que traía para buscar la pasta algunas telas y algo de alcohol para luego tratar todos los cortes que tenía, pero me di cuenta de que habían más cartas que antes, de momento las deje allí y trate mi cuerpo para luego quedarme un tiempo acostado.

Sorrow: (suspire cansado) agg "supongo que mirare las cartas, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer".

Quise leerlas pero me di cuenta que no entendía para nada que rayos era lo que estaba escrito, a mi vista eran realmente garabatos alineados y sin sentido así que me rendí de leerlas y las volví a guardar cerrando los ojos un poco cansado y solo pase un buen rato acostado disfrutando de la agradable brisa mañanera y de los rayos del sol bañar mi pelaje.

Sorrow: (luego que me sintiera al menos un poco mejor abrí los ojos y me sente) al menos necesito saber dónde estamos, es una suerte que trajéramos el mapa de la fortaleza.

Saque el mapa y fui hasta las puertas hasta llegar a la salida, cuando Salí pude ver donde había llegado a parar y la verdad no me sorprendió que fuere un castillo medio derribado mire lo que me rodeaba y solo se podía ver un denso bosque con aspecto tétrico.

Sorrow: "creo que al final tuve suerte, este lugar tiene pinta que se viene abajo en cualquier momento y no lo hizo cuando estuve dormido", (comencé a mirar el mapa) "será mejor buscar un pueblo o algo parecido y si encuentro un hospital mejor ya mi cuerpo pide un descanso a gritos".

Comencé a caminar por el bosque cuidando de los alrededores, por más que no estubiera en otra dimensión los animales aun podían ser peligrosos así que era mejor andar con cuidado, iba caminando y observando las plantas las cuales eran muy variadas y con extraños colores por lo que preferí evitarme dolores de cabeza, per vi unas plantas de color azul que me llamaron la atención así que me acerque a ellas.

Elis: ¡Hi Ya Volví! (Palabras que me hicieron saltar y caer en las plantas) hey sorrow ¿que haces jugando con esas flores?

Sorrow: ¡elis como vuelvas a hacer eso te mato!... O_O hay no, bendita suerte, -_- gracias elis ahora otra prioridad mas es buscar un curandero para que me quite lo que me vendrá mañana.

Elis: ¿porque lo dices?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ estas plantas elis son las poison joke nunca en mi vida quise tener contacto con estas cosas, recuerdo que haber llegado a un pueblo para comprar provisiones pero en la plaza del pueblo había un montón de ponis reunidos así que me acerque para ver, cuando me acerque había un grupo de ponis que según me dijeron jugaron con esta planta y el resultado fue uno con ojos del tamaño de una sandía, otro parecía una caricatura mal dibujada, y el otro fue el más extraño se convirtió en una especie de babosa tamaño poni, nadie sabía si reír o llorar por el pobre tipo, y ahora estoy en ese mismo embrollo (comencé a sudar un tanto nervioso) ¿a saber qué demonios me hará la planta?

Elis: (sin guardarse nada comenzó a reír como loca) jajaja ¿te imaginas convertido en un chihuahua? jajaja, ¿o que tal un mariposon? Jajaja… hay ya… ya paso… uff pero no enserio con tu suerte eso es malo mejor apurarnos.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ gracias por recalcar lo obvio, o encontramos un pueblo o me arrepiento en lo que me quede de vida.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque hasta que llegamos a un pantano.

Sorrow: O.O amm ok no sé por qué pero me da muy mala espina este sitio, mejor salgamos de aquí pero ya.

Antes de retirarnos del lugar mi suerte actuó, del pantano salió un reptil de cuatro cabezas, sip un pedazo de hidra nos pegó el ojo y nos vio cómo su desayuno, de inmediato me eche a correr al bosque a ver si la perdía pero a pesar de su tamaño esa cosa era rápida y no la podía dejar atrás, continúe corriendo un rato en el bosque para ver si se cansaba y se iba pero para nada que se rendía y ya mi cuerpo no daba para más corrida así que decidí enfrentarla.

Sorrow: ¿elis como estas en este momento?

Elis: lamento decirlo sorrow, pero estas solo, he estado intentando salir pero no puedo y al parecer tu magia tampoco ha regresado lo suficiente para poder salir, tendrás que ingeniártelas pero por fortuna puedo hacer una vez el corte de calor así que aprovéchalo.

Sorrow: vale lo tendré en cuenta.

Saque a kuro de su funda tomándola con mi boca y me prepare para enfrentar a la hidra, cuando intento morderme con una de sus cabezas salte a su cara y la use para subir a su cuello di un corte para intentar decapitarla pero sus escamas la salvaron de cortar todo su cuello, antes de hacer algo más otra de sus cabezas me envistió y me mando contra el suelo, cosa que me ayudo por ser un mar de hojas secas que amortiguaron el golpe.

Me levante y corrí a la hidra, una de sus cabezas intento morderme de nuevo pero me barrí y corte la parte de abajo de su cuello haciendo que del corte comenzara a sangrar y se retirara, me levante y seguí corriendo a su cuerpo y comencé a atacar varias veces en sus patas esta en respuesta me intento pisar pero yo saltaba a cualquier lado y volvía a cortar cada vez más profundo que las anteriores a sus patas.

La hidra rugió y comenzó a atacar con sus cabezas mientras que con sus patas me intentaba pisar, estuve esquivando un rato hasta que vi la cabeza que había lastimado en el cuello antes, salte a esta y volví a cortar en el mismo lugar esta ves si logre deshacerme de esa cabeza pero seguía colgada al cuerpo por un pequeño pedazo de carne, con esto la hidra rujió de dolor, salto a un lado y con su cola me azoto bastante fuerte lanzándome en contra de un árbol de la zona, mis heridas volvieron a abrirse por el impacto y yo me comenzaba a debilitar por el sangrado así que tenía que apresurarme .

Intente dejar de lado el dolor por el momento pero era difícil, me pare a dos patas y tome a kuro con los cascos del suelo y a elis en la boca, camine hasta la hidra y esta me veía y comenzaba a prepararse, ya no me veía como presa sino como un potencial enemigo.

Cuando estuve suficiente mente cerca ella lanzo todas sus cabezas a mí, esquive la primera saltando a un lado y corte uno de sus ojos haciéndola retroceder, la segundo venía desde arriba de mi así que me hice a un lado, esta se enterró en el suelo y aprovechando esto enterré a kuro en esta dándole fin.

La última cabeza se lanzó en mi contra por el lado derecho salte sobre esta y enterré a elis en su cuello y comencé a correr cortando con elis por todo su cuello, una vez llegue al cuerpo la otra cabeza restante me ataco, esquive y se estrelló un su propio cuerpo quedando un poco aturdida.

Aproveche y ataque en su espalda para debilitar sus escamas cosa que que funciono ya que elis las corto como mantequilla, corrí por su espalda con elis clavada en ella la dos últimas cabezas se lanzaron en mi contra pero salte apunte al corte en su espalda, "corte de calor", lance la onda de llamas a la herida de la hidra dando fin a su vida y caí encima del cuerpo, fui hasta la cabeza enterrada, saque a kuro y antes de dar otro paso caí al piso.

Sorrow: tch tal parece que la falta de sangre se está haciendo presente.

Con eso dicho ilumine un poco mi cuerno para por lo menos parar el sangrado cosa que no funciono, caí en el suelo mientras perdía sangre como pude me arrastre a las alforjas y saque él te y la pasta de hiervas para las heridas me los aplique de nuevo y vende mis heridas a pesar de que todo el cuerpo me pesaba.

Sorrow: elis ¿todavía puedes hablar?

Elis: si por suerte tu magia no está seca del todo, sorrow no te recomiendo que sigas aquí es mejor que encuentres un refugio no sabes qué otra cosa puede pasar aquí afuera.

Sorrow: elis necesitare de tu ayuda para moverme, de verdad el cuerpo no me da para nada

Elis: bien déjame un intento más de materializarme.

Elis comenzó a intentar materializarse lo supe porque sentía cada vez más pesada mi cabeza, por suerte para mí lo logro pero estaba casi en el mismo estado que yo pero ella si podía pararse, se acercó a donde yo estaba y me ayudo a levantarme junto con las alforjas y comenzamos a caminar, como no podía mantenerme por mi cuenta subí una de mis patas al lomo de elis mientras caminábamos.

Sorrow: (me limpie la sangre de la boca y le sonreí a elis) gracias elis sé que tú también te estas sobre esforzando por esto, un alma no es cosa de juego.

Elis: (me devolvió la sonrisa) tranquilo sorrow no es problema, de todos modos si no lo pedias lo hacía por mi cuenta, recuerda que tenemos un lazo y se por ese lazo que tu cuerpo no está en condiciones para que andes moviéndote, de momento será mejor que regresemos a ese viejo castillo para descansar luego podemos ver donde estamos.

Sorrow: si será lo mejor ¿pero recuerdas el camino de vuelta?

Elis: (sonrió y se apuntó con su dedo) vamos con quien crees que hablas recuerdo bien el camino.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ muchos de los que afirman tener perfecto sentido de orientación terminan perdidos ¿sabes?

Elis: -.- te estás buscando que te deje aquí tirado.

Sorrow: (un gota de sudor recorrió mi cara) eeh yo no dije nada.

Elis: °u° así me gusta, en fin andando será mejor que nos apuremos un poco.

Elis y yo seguimos caminando por el bosque por un tiempo hasta que vi las flores de antes así es que supe que si íbamos por buen camino pero eso me recordó el incidente de la flor.

Sorrow: rayos elis esto es malo aún no hemos encontrado un antídoto para la estúpida poison joke, agg bendita mi suerte solo espero que no sea tan malo lo que me pase.

Elis; (se intentó tragar la riza pero no pudo) jajaja hay sorrow tu tranquilo ya para mañana estaremos mejor y podremos buscar algún lugar con el antídoto, además ¿que tan malo puede ser lo que te pase?

Sorrow: T-T eso es lo que me preocupa, que no sepa qué rayos puede pasar.

Elis: (me dio unas palmaditas en el lomo) vamos no seas un llorón en fin ya nos enteraremos

Sorrow: agg que se le va a hacer, en fin por lo menos si tuviste razón con la orientación el castillo está un poco más adelante.

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que por fin llegamos al castillo de antes, estaba destrozado pero aún se mantenía así que entramos y buscamos una habitación para descansar por suerte para nosotros el castillo estaba lleno de ellas así que entramos a una que tenía una cama espaciosa y una ventana donde se veía el bosque, elis me dejo en la cama luego dejo las alforjas en el suelo se quitó los guantes y se acostó a mi lado.

Elis: (puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza) hey sorrow ¿que más recordaste desde que te quitamos el anillo?

Sorrow: (me rasque un poco la cabeza) bueno tengo unos pocos recuerdos dispersos, recuerdo uno de los viajes que hicimos, pero es todo aun no recuerdo todo mi pasado.

Elis: (volteo su cabeza y me miro) dime algo ¿recuerdas a nuestros compañeros?

Sorrow: no muy bien, sé que 5 más iban con nosotros pero es todo, no recuerdo sus nombres o si quiera su raza.

Elis: (miro al techo y cerro sus ojos) jeje bueno por lo menos es algo, agg ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento? de verdad que quiero que nos reunamos de nuevo, era muy divertido andar con esos idiotas.

Sorrow: (yo también cerré los míos) por como hablas de ellos creo que hasta a mí me dieron ganas de reunirnos de nuevo, hey elis ¿que hora crees que sean?

Elis: umm creo que son alrededor de las 2 de la tarde ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Iba a contestar pero mi estómago se adelantó y contesto por mí solo se escuchó el rugido de mis tripas en la habitación.

Sorrow: (me sonroje un poco por la pena) emm creo que ya te contesto tu pregunta ¿no?

Elis: O.0 bien a eso le llamo yo hambre, en fin creo que aún nos quedan dos frascos de comida uno para ti y uno para mí.

Elis saco los frascos y los abrió, comimos y luego de recuperar un poco de energía saque el mapa que traíamos de la fortaleza.

Sorrow: ¿elis de casualidad no sabes que castillo es este? así por lo menos podemos ver si aparece en este mapa.

Elis: ni idea sorrow para serte sincera nunca escuche de un castillo como este si te fijas está centrado en el día y la noche, a parte que tiene dos tronos que solo se diferencian por los colores, no importa como lo veas es demasiado raro, nunca oí hablar de él.

Sorrow: umm no veo tampoco señalado un bosque en este mapa, tch esta cosa es inútil, agg de momento será mejor que descansemos elis, y ahora que lo pienso ven acá para tratar tus heridas no puedes dejarlas así no más.

Elis: (se puso un poco nerviosa) emm sorrow no es necesario o soy un alma ¿recuerdas?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ elis perdí la memoria pero no soy idiota sé que igual hay que tratar todos esos cortes, ¿a que rayos le temes?

Elis: (se cruzó de manos) agg está bien es solo que no me gusta andar vendada por allí ¿bien?

Sorrow: -_- dime algo ¿crees que a mí me agrada andar como una momia también? Si no fuera necesario no lo hiciera, pero ve el lado positivo al menos no será por mucho una vez que recupere mi magia nos sano y listo pero no podemos dejar que se infecten puedo tratar heridas físicas pero no puedo tratar enfermedades, eso ni mi madre lo hacía por eso es que también era alquimista.

Elis: agg bien tu ganas me dejo tratar pero más te vale recuperar tu magia rápido.

Comencé a tratar todas las heridas que elis tenía en el cuerpo, pero me di cuenta que tenía varias cicatrices que hasta ahora no había notado, me extraño un poco pero igual la deje estar seguí tratando todas sus heridas, en tratar la se nos fue el tiempo y callo la noche, yo por mi parte me quede viendo por la ventana desde la cama, mientras que elis salió de la habitación en busca de algo pero nunca me dijo el que era.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg "enserio que extrañaba mirar las estrellas, hace bastante que no las veía, pero me pregunto qué fue lo que le paso a elis para tener todas aquellas cicatrices, esos son cortes que nunca se hizo cuando estuvo conmigo" umm aun que me da curiosidad, enserio no me atrevo a preguntárselo.


	9. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Cap: 9 ¡esto no puede estar pasándome!

Elis llego y al parecer de verdad que había ido a buscar un baño porque llego sin una sola mancha de sangre en el cuerpo… pero eso no fue lo que me preocupo si no que traía consigo un balde con agua y un objeto raro con ella.

Elis: (se cruzó de brazos en una total pose de autoridad) sorrow… tú me hiciste que me pusiera vendajes pero ahora te toca a ti un buen baño antes que te pongas apestoso.

Sorrow: -_- Hey hasta yo sé que no es buena idea andar como estoy, ¬_¬ pero ni te creas que me voy a bañar con ese balde, ¿dónde están los baños? al menos creo que puedo caminar hasta halla.

Elis: (me sonrió con un pequeño toque de malicia) nada de eso sorrow aún no te puedes mover así que te tocara dejar que te bañe de nuevo… °u° además encontré esta cosa que absorbe el agua así que con esto será más fácil.

Sorrow: 0.O espera elis yo me puedo bañar por mí mismo.

Elis solo sonrió mientras se acercó a mí y comenzó mi tortura, luego de quitar mis vendajes comenzó a pasarme esa cosa por todo el cuerpo, tengo que admitir que se sintió bien pero igual era muy vergonzoso sobre todo porque elis no se cortaba en lavar mis partes íntimas tampoco, en fin al terminar de lavarme espere un rato a que se secara mi pelaje y elis me ayudo a poner de nuevo las vendas, luego de eso simplemente nos acostamos hasta el otro día.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, me senté en la cama y comencé a ver alrededor, elis seguía durmiendo a mi lado y por suerte no había ningún animal o bestia en el cuarto, suspire aliviado he intente despertar a elis pero cuando estire mi pata para despertarla mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y corrí a un espejo que estaba en una de las mesas de la habitación…

Pov Elis.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

salte de la cama y saque mi arma tomando una postura de defensa al oír ese tremendo grito, pero lo único que vi fue algo correr y meterse en las sabanas de la cama, mire a mi alrededor y no pude ver a sorrow por ningún lado.

Elis: ¿sorrow donde rayos te metiste?

Una voz muy chillona me respondió de debajo de las sabanas.

¿?: ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!

Elis: (apunte con mi daga a el bulto en la cama) ¡quien rayos eres? ¡tienes 2 segundos para explicarte por qué estás aquí antes que te corte en dos me oíste!

De las sabanas salió nada más y nada menos que una potra mirándome con lágrimas corriendo por sus enormes ojotes.

¿?: ¡Pero quien más rayos voy a ser? soy sorrow tarada ¡por culpa de la estúpida flor termine convertido es esto! TnT Dios esto no podría ser peor.

Al ver a sorrow lo intente… -u- pero me fue imposible evitarlo… me revolqué en el piso partida de risa pero es que en serio, de ser un aterrador unicornio con cicatrices hasta en el trasero ¿a un potrillo de color rosa?

su pelaje gris claro se había esfumado y en su lugar fue reemplazado por uno rosa, su melena antes negra y medio alborotada paso a ser de color blanca larga y alisada, ya de por si no era muy alto pero ahora tenía el tamaño de un potrillo yyy de los enanos para más, solo me la creí porque sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, el izquierdo verde el derecho amarillo.

Oh vamos ¿cómo me pueden culpar de morir de risa por eso? mientras yo me reía el solo se volvió a tapar con las sabanas, yyy después de muuucho reírme, me calme... al menos un poco

Elis: pff hay sorrow tu suerte es pésima sabes, ahora sí que tu masculinidad se vio afectada, (me lleve una mano a la mentón) me pregunto cómo harás para ligarte a unas yeguas ahora.

Sorrow al fin se dignó a salir de las sabanas y se paró en el la cama.

Sorrow: ¬-¬ querrás decir corceles porque hasta me cambio el sexo la estúpida flor, TnT agg esto no puede estar en verdad pasando tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla.

Elis: O.0 bromeas ¿verdad?

Sorrow: (me miro molesto… ¿oh debería decir molesta?) ¿Porque rayos bromearía con algo como eso?

Ok, en verdad no pude resiste la curiosidad, corrí rapidísimo a donde estaba sorrow lo tome de la cintura levantándolo, el obvio que pataleaba y me insultaba pero efectivamente vi que su parte noble se fue y fue reemplazada por la de una yegua, ok eso sí que no me lo creía y la curiosidad fue más grande así que la toque con la punta de mi ala y este dio un lindo chillido, de inmediato se me vinieron a la mente unas cuantas ideas locas y no pude evitar que mi nariz sangrara.

Sorrow: (comenzó a patearme mi cabeza) ¡Elis Ya Bájame Pedazo De Yegua Depravada!

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y lo baje, cuando lo puse en la cama de nuevo se sentó cruzado de cascos y me miro un tanto molesto.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ a ver yegua pervertida ¿qué rayos pensaste que tu nariz comenzó a sangrar?... … 0-o no estarías pensando en tirarte a una potra ¿no?

Elis: (me limpie la nariz sonriendo nerviosa) ¡n- no! ¿c- Cómo crees?, ejem en fin sorrow, que tal tu magia, ¿se cargó lo suficiente para los hechizos de recuperación?

Sorrow: agg si pero veamos si este cuerpo los aguanta, -_- porque de potrillo la magia no se me daba muy bien.

El tierno cuernito de sorrow comenzó a brillar y el sudor corrió por su frente mientras se notaba su esfuerzo pero fue inútil callo exhausto y no logro nada.

Sorrow: (me miro jadeando) e- elis creo q. que nos quedamos como estamos, (tomo un poco de aire y se calmó) este cuerpo no soporta la carga de los hechizos, hay que encontrar una cura pero ya.

Elis: (lo mire seriamente) y que lo digas pero una cosa sorrow, (me comencé a reír) ¿te trato como él o ella?

Sorrow tomo un libro del uno de los estantes de la habitación y me lo lanzo -u- pero vamos no es nada que no pudiera esquivar después de todo era una potrilla ahora ¿que podrías esperarte?

Sorrow: (me miro echando humo por las orejas) quieres que te termine asesinando ¿no? en verdad déjate ya de bromas elis esto bastante serio, (comenzó temblar un poco) 0-0 ¿qué rayos vamos a hacer si nos ataca una bestia como la de ayer o algo más?

Elis: oh vamos sorrow, -w- sabes que puedes dejarme eso a mí, puede que no esté totalmente recuperada pero puedo destrozar cuantos enemigos quieras así como estoy… además O.o para de temblar ¿qué rayos te pasa?

Sorrow: (comenzó a respirar para calmarse de nuevo) es solo que no me gusta estar así elis, tenemos que encontrar una cura rápido.

Elis: (lo mire sospechando un poco de lo que dijo) a ver sorrow no sé qué rayos te pasa, pero no te gusta para nada el hecho de ser una potrilla ¿no?

Sorrow: si, T-T por favor ayúdame con la cura.

Viéndolo llorar O_O no sabía si partirme de su ternura o llorar por la misma, pero como sea solo asentí en señal de que lo ayudaría.

Elis: bien °u° salgamos de aquí, tenemos que encontrar un poblado, si tenemos suerte quizás allí sepan cómo tratar la poison joke, así que en marcha sorrow.

Ambos comenzamos a prepararnos para salir del castillo sorrow intento tomar a kuro pero era muy pesada para el ahora cosa que no ayudo a su estado de ánimo, mientras yo tome unos cuantos diamantes de las alforjas y las guarde en una pequeña bolsa que encontré en el cuarto, como sorrow no pudo llevar a kuro, simplemente se rindió a la idea de ir armado y comenzamos a caminar fuera del castillo.

Sorrow: ¿elis que tal si vuelas por encima de los árboles? si hay un castillo aquí también debe haber un pueblo o algo ¿no?

Elis: umm quizás tengas razón le hare un intento a ver.

Cuando salimos del castillo levante el vuelo y me eleve por encima de los árboles y comencé a mirar nuestro alrededor pero solo vi más árboles así que decidí elevarme más hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba, a lo lejos pude ver un poblado así que baje a tierra y aterrice al lado de sorrow.

Sorrow: ¿hubo suerte?

Elis: °u° sip estamos de suerte, vi un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, sorrow a pie tardaríamos demasiado así que aprovechando tu tamaño actual iremos volando, (me acosté en el piso) sube.

Sorrow aunque apenado subió a mi lomo y levantamos vuelo desde el cielo estuvimos viendo el paisaje y vaya que había habido unos cuantos cambios desde que nos atraparon.

Elis: O-O ¿quién diría que esos reyes sí que hicieron su trabajo? en este reino todo se ve bastante tranquilo, me parece hasta extraño que no haiga una nube de humo elevándose de algún lado, ¿y hasta se ve más brillante el día no crees?

Sorrow: ¬-¬ no lo sé ¿recuerdas? no tengo idea de esas cosas.

Elis: umm bueno como sea, agárrate que voy a acelerar un poco más, a decir verdad ya quiero llegar al pueblo -u- tengo ganas de comer comida de verdad no esa porquería en conserva, de solo pensarlo ya se me va el apetito.

Sorrow: (se rio un poco) vamos tampoco es tan mala, hay cosas mucho peores.

Elis: -_- aun así no me, TnT gusta extraño probar los pasteles, los sándwich de todas las variedades, agg -w- de solo pensarlo se me hace agua la boca.

Sorrow (le rugió la tripa y se sonrojo) rayos elis ahora por ti ya me dio el hambre.

Elis: jeje ¬u¬ esa era la idea, supongo que ya no hay objeciones para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ así que ese era tu objetivo desde el principio ¿no? que no hubiera objeción en buscar un puesto de comida primero, agg en fin supongo que tienes un punto, a decir verdad ya también me había hartado de la comida en conserva esa.

No mucho después ya veíamos el pueblo cerca así que acelere un poco más y luego de unos minutos aterrice en la entrada del pueblo, de vista se veía como los pueblos de las ciudades principales de la nación era bastante colorido y todas las casas eran de una madera y piedra de buena calidad y todas estaban pintadas cosa que me hiso pensar que era una capital, justo al lado de un puente que servía como entrada al pueblo colgando sobre un arco estaba un cartel cuadrado.

Elis: (me rasque la cabeza) O.o hey sorrow ¿tienes idea de que rayos dice aquí?

Sorrow: déjame ver (se paró sobre sus patas en mi lomo y camino a el cartel) umm elis tenemos un pequeño problema.

Elis: no me digas -_- tampoco lo entiendes ¿no? (el asintió y yo me lleve una mano a la cara) agg bien ahora a saber cuál rayos de nación fuimos a parar.

Sorrow: tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto, pero sigamos adelante.

Me puse mis guantes en las manos para no llamar tanto la atención y ambos comenzamos a caminar por el puente a medida que avanzábamos me sorprendía un poco más por el pueblo, las calles no eran de tierra si no que estaban cubiertas con una capa de piedra cosa que solo tenían las más lujosas naciones.

Pasamos por lo que parecía ser una escuela que estaba repleta de potrillos jugando, habían montones de casas decoradas que se veían bastante espectaculares, y aparte un montón de cosas que no reconocimos ni sorrow ni yo pero era extraño que no importa a donde fuéramos todos los que nos miraban se sorprendían y algunos se escondían mientras otros solo nos veían y no decían nada pero hubo una poni rosada que nos dejó en las nubes llego a donde estábamos hablo tan rápido que no entendimos nada y de la nada salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

Sorrow: 0.0 amm bien eso fue extraño, pero aparte de la loca rosa ¿porque todos se nos quedan viendo así?

Elis: jiji ¬w¬ hey sorrow quizás que tu ternura los hipnotizo, después de todo eres toda una linda potra con una adorable vocecita.

Sorrow salto y se agarró como pudo de mi cuello y comenzó a morderme una oreja claramente enojado.

Sorrow: te advertí que dejaras el chiste o me las pagabas.

Me pare en dos patas y lo jale fuera de mi cuello luego lo sostuve con mis guantes puestos y lo vi a la cara el solo se cruzó de patas y ladeo la vista justo como un potrillo haría, así que no puede evitarlo me eché a reír mientras lo tenía cargado.

Elis: jajaja ¡sorrow no puedo evitarlo! y menos si haces esa carita tan adorable (le sonreí de manera picara) ¿sabes lo adorable que te ves así? pero ya bromas aparte tienes razón es raro que todos se nos queden viendo deberíamos preguntarles a ver qué pasa… ¬u¬ y nada mejor que una potrilla rosa para el trabajo ¿no crees?

Sorrow: (le broto una vena de la frente) sabes, a veces te detesto pero supongo que tienes razón vamos a preguntar a alguien, además debemos comprobar algunas cosas.

Ambos nos acercamos a un puesto donde estaban vendiendo algunos vegetales, sorrow se acercó al vendedor y comenzó a hablar con él.

Sorrow: (le sonrió con ternura) disculpe señor ¿le podría hacer unas preguntas?

El vendedor puso una cara de llena de sorpresa cuando lo vio y comenzó a hablar pero justo como temíamos no entendimos una sola palabra de lo que dijo, así que sorrow amablemente se despidió y volvió a donde estaba pero el vendedor le siguió hablando un poco preocupado.

Sorrow: agg justo lo que temía, -.- no entendí ni una palabra y lo más seguro es que el tampoco entendiera nada, elis esto sí que es un problema, déjame intentar con mi magia si tenemos suerte y funciona el hechizo traductor que aprendí antes.

Sorrow hiso brillar su cuerno y luego pudimos entender lo que estaban diciendo alrededor luego el cayo acostado en el suelo y el vendedor preocupado corrió a donde estábamos.

¿?: hay dulce celestia ¡les dije a ambas que deben ir a un hospital rápido, las heridas de esta niña se ven bastante serias!

Elis: O_O ooh eso explica el por qué todos nos veían.

Sorrow: (se levantó del piso) uff eso fue bastante agotador, (miro al vendedor) °u° y gracias por la preocupación pero no es necesario ir a un hospital estas son falsas venimos de una fiesta y me pinte así por mi disfraz, y a ella le hice un disfraz de momia para ir parecidas, °n° ¿pero de casualidad no sabrá si hay algún lugar en el que traten con la maldición de la poison joke?

¿?: (Nos miró un tanto extrañado) O_o amm Bien si ustedes lo dicen, y con lo de la maldición sí creo que en el spa tienen un baño para eliminarla podrían intentar allí, (ladeo la cabeza) ¿pero quién fue el que se puso a jugar con las flores? no les veo nada extraño a ninguna de ustedes.

Elis: aah es que veras el qu..

Antes que pudiera explicar la situación sorrow salto colgándose de mi hocico impidiéndome que hablara y en cambio el tomo la palabra.

Sorrow: (sonrió un poco nervioso) es que un amigo nuestro cayo en un campo de ellas y necesita el remedio, por eso salimos a buscarlo.

¿?: Bien si ustedes lo dicen °u° pero niña de verdad te luciste con ese disfraz cualquier poni pensaría que es real, ¿no has pensado entrar en el negocio de los disfraces? tal vez ese podría ser tu talento especial.

Sorrow: (sonrió nervioso) emm gracias por el cumplido pero no lo creo.

Elis: disculpe pero ¿nos podría decir dónde queda el spa por favor?

¿?: Claro está cruzando en la próxima calle allí deberían encontrarlo de todos modos es fácil de reconocer.

Elis: gracias por la información caballero, (saco de las alforjas un diamante y se lo entrego) es por las molestias.

¿?: (Rechazo el diamante) oh no se preocupe señorita no hice nada para que me de semejante cosa con solo su gracias es suficiente.

En ese momento sorrow y yo asentimos y comenzamos a caminar

Elis: O.0 ¿me volví loca o un poni acaba de rechazar un diamante?

Sorrow: 0.O aah ¿entonces no estaba viendo cosas? (se pasó un casquito por la frente) uff qué alivio yo también pensé que enloquecí, (miro a los alrededores) todos estos ponis sí que se ven contentos.

Elis: (comencé a mirar con cuidado a los lados) esto es extraño, sé que hubieron pueblos donde la guerra no llego y todo eso, pero aun así esos pueblos mostraban cautela ante todo, pero al ver a estos ponis, es... extraño, aun si la guerra no llego aun así los bandidos, saqueadores, o incluso esclavistas llegaban a esas aldeas, pero en ningún momento hemos visto nada de ellos, ni siquiera sus rastros, eso también me tiene pensando, agg pero de momento será mejor tratar con tu maldición primero ya luego recolectaremos información.

Sorrow: umm bueno si sería lo mejor, (comenzó a mirar su cuerpo lleno de heridas a medio sanar) aparte que con nuestros cuerpos así es notorio que llamamos mucho la atención, será mejor apurarnos a ese spa.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un lugar bastante raro así que entramos, detrás de un mostrador estaba una poni rosa pálido con la melena azul agua, aparte tenía en la cabeza una cinta de color blanco, ella estaba acomodando unos cuantos frascos raros.

Elis: (me acerqué a ella sonriendo) disculpe señorita ¿de casualidad es este el spa?

Volteo para vernos y como cosa rara pego un brinco sorprendida de nuestro aspecto así que con rapidez se acercó a nosotros.

¿?: Oh por celestia que les sucedió, ¿se encuentran bien?

Sorrow: °u° si no se preocupe son solo disfraces, ¿pero nos podría decir si este es el spa?

Aloe: (se pasó el casco por la frente) uff que alivio ya los iba a llevar al hospital, y sip, °u° bienvenidos al mejor spa de equestria, mi nombre es aloe, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?

Elis: a si gracias, vinimos porque nos dijeron que aquí conocían una forma para eliminar la maldición de la poison joke un amigo nuestro cayo en ellas y necesita que se la llevemos.

Aloe: (nos sonrió tiernamente) pues tienen suerte, no es muy común que algún poni caiga en estas flores así que no producimos mucho de la pócima para tratar con la maldición, pero nos queda un frasco, serán 20 bits, solo deben aplicarlo en una bañera llena de agua y luego bañar a su amigo en la bañera.

Elis: O.O (saco uno de los diamantes) ¿de casualidad no aceptas esto como pago?

Ella tomo el diamante y lo miro un momento luego me lo devolvió.

Aloe: lo siento señorita no aceptamos gemas como pago, a decir verdad no sabemos si son reales o no, (sonrió) pero podemos hacer esto pueden llevarse la pócima y cuando tengan los bits vienen a pagarla, °u° pueden ir a carrusel boutique para vender las gemas, estoy segura que la señorita rarity se las compara a un buen precio.

Elis: O.O aah bien muchas gracias, iremos a ese lugar a venderlas, (me apene un poco así que me rasque la cabeza) ¿pero nos podría indicar el camino? es que somos nuevos en el pueblo y no conocemos las direcciones aun.

Ella nos dio la dirección y luego le agradecimos y salimos del spa comenzando a caminar por el pueblo.

Sorrow: 0-o bien ¿qué rayos paso allí atrás? ¡Esto va más allá de lo raro! ¡Cómo puede confiar en nosotros así como así? esto es demasiado extraño… sé que no es mucho lo que recuerdo pero que yo sepa todos desconfiaban de todos eso era de lo más normal, pero estos tipos dan su confianza demasiado fácil ¿cómo rayos es esto posible?

Por alguna razón sentía que algo estaba mal así que me llene un poco de tristeza pero igual seguí caminando.

Sorrow: y no solo eso, esa moneda, bits… nunca oí de ellas antes, aparte dijo el mejor de equestria, ¿tu reconoces ese nombre?

Elis: (negué con la cabeza) me temo que no sorrow no tengo idea de que rayos hablaba, nunca oí de tal nombre ni de esa moneda, (me lleve un casco al mentón) hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo.

Sorrow: lo sé elis (miro alrededor) será mejor primero buscar donde echar la pócima para bañarme y luego curarnos estamos llamando mucho la atención y no me gusta para nada

Elis: bien podemos volver al castillo ayer tome un baño allí y recuerdo haber visto algo que podríamos llenar de agua.

Sorrow: bien iremos allí pero antes.

Sorrow hizo brillar un poco su cuerno y de este salió una pequeña esfera que cayó al piso y desapareció.

Sorrow: °u° listo recordé un hechizo para transportes largos así no tardamos mucho en volver al pueblo, puede que otros se aprovecharían de la amabilidad de esa poni de antes pero yo no lo hare, le pagare cuando vendamos los diamantes.

Me reí un poco por él, es tal y como antes jamás se atrevería a aprovecharse de los buenos ponis, pero en fin tome a sorrow y lo subí a mi lomo, luego me lance a volar de regreso al castillo como ya sabía dónde ir acelere bastante y sorrow se agarró bastante fuerte de mi cuello, después de una media hora volando llegamos al castillo sorrow salto de mi lomo y comenzamos a caminar dentro del castillo

Sorrow: ¿y dónde están los baños que dijiste elis?

Elis: umm de hecho están cerca de la habitación que tomamos anoche ven sígueme.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de baños el quedo bastante sorprendido por el tamaño del baño era bastante grande a decir verdad.

Elis: mira en la esquina derecha e izquierda de la sala hay dos agujero vacíos pero tienen signos de antes haber estar llenos con agua, (nos acercamos a uno) si te fijas en el fondo hay musgo ya seco hace bastante así que pienso que debían ser para bañarse, en fin ambos hoyos tienen un canal que da a hoyo mucho más pequeño pero con un pilar al centro, si te fijas en el pilar tiene marcas de que el agua corría por el antes, O-0 pero el problema es que no sé cómo rayos funciona todo esto.

Sorrow: o.0 ¿me estás diciendo que ayer en la noche viste todo esto? bien eso es increíble ¿pero si no sabes cómo activarlo como fue que te bañaste?

Elis: (me rasque la cabeza) emm es que encontré un rio por las afueras así que aproveche y me bañe allí, pero en fin ¿se te ocurre algo para encender todo esto?

Sorrow: agg ni idea pero ayúdame a buscar tiene que haber algo aquí que haga fluir el agua.

Ambos comenzamos a buscar por un tiempo por todo el baño hasta que sorrow me llamo y fui a donde él estaba.

Sorrow: (me señalo un tubo de metal) de este tubo salen gotas de agua si lo seguimos quizás podamos hacer fluir el agua de nuevo.

Ambos seguimos el tubo hasta que encontramos una pequeña rueda encima del tubo, por curiosidad el intento girarla pero no pudo así que yo lo intente me quite los guantes y tome la rueda con mis manos, a pesar de que fue difícil logre hacerla girar, la rueda hizo un fuerte chirrido y el tubo comenzó a temblar un poco y luego del pilar comenzó a caer el agua comenzando a llenar el hoyo alrededor de este, sorrow y yo celebramos por esto.

Sorrow: jeje °u° bien eso fue un éxito, pero tendremos que limpiar la sala esto esta horrible y hay que asegurarnos que todo quede bien para cuando mezcle la pócima con el agua.

asentí y por mi parte tome un pedazo de tela que había en la sala y lo moje con el agua del pilar luego fui a la tina de la derecha y comencé a limpiarlo, es obvio que no iba a entrar si esa cosa estaba así de sucia así que no me quedo de otra, sorrow hizo lo mismo solo que con el del centro y los canales para llenar las tinas, luego de un tiempo terminamos de limpiar toda la sala con varias cosas que habíamos encontrado y ya las tres tinas estaban llenas de agua sorrow tomo el frasco con la pócima y lo vacío en una de ellas como había dicho la poni del spa luego se metió en el agua, y yo aprovechando el momento me quite las vendas que llevaba y también entre al agua, luego de un rato la maldición se deshizo y sorrow recupero su cuerpo normal.

Elis: (me recosté a una pared de la tina y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza) agg esto sí que es vida, esa pócima sí que es efectiva no crees.

Sorrow: (se relajó en el agua también) y que lo digas al fin tengo mi cuerpo de vuelta y además esa pócima parece que también ayuda a relajar el cuerpo porque me siento estupendo, pero en fin aprovechare para un pequeño hechizo.

Sorrow cerró un momento los ojos y lentamente todas nuestras heridas empezaron a sanar de manera lenta asiendo el baño mucho más placentero así que ambos estuvimos un tiempo en el agua solo relajándonos.

Luego que al fin ambos nos dignáramos a salirnos ambos nos secamos y revisamos nuestros cuerpos, exceptuando las marcas que nos quedaron ambos estábamos como nuevos así que fuimos a la habitación que usamos la noche anterior y sorrow tomo unos cuantos diamantes más para venderlos junto a kuro que se la colgó en el lomo luego salimos del castillo para regresar al pueblo de nuevo.

Pov sorrow

Antes de poner un pie fuera del castillo comencé a sentirme mi cuerpo pesado y extraño pero supuse que fue un efecto de la pócima así que salimos de allí y fuimos al pueblo, pero antes de irnos detuve un momento elis

Sorrow: (baje las orejas) agg elis creo que es momento de hacer la pregunta que ambos tememos que nos respondan ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a esa rarity?

Elis: (se comenzó a frotar una de sus patas) no lo se sorrow en verdad tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de eso, por favor espera un poco más mañana les preguntamos a los lugareños.

Sorrow: agg bien te daré el tiempo pero es mejor ponernos en marcha ya son pasado el mediodía y no sé a qué hora cierre el spa.

Estaba preparando para trasportarnos pero al ver a elis recordé algo.

Sorrow: ah antes que se me olvide.

Con mi magia nos rodee a ambos y todas las cicatrices y que teníamos desaparecieron incluso la de mi ojo se fue.

Elis: °u° hey pensé que no lo recordabas aun.

Sorrow: °u° si es que me acabo de acordar de él, así llamaremos menos la atención… ahora si vamos al pueblo.

Antes de irnos marque el castillo con mi magia y luego nos tele transporte a la entrada del pueblo.


	10. Un grupo raro… pero interesante creo

Cap 10: Un grupo raro… pero interesante creo.

Cuando llegamos quedamos bastante sorprendidos por el diseño del edificio creo saber ya porque nos dijo que sería fácil de distinguir.

En fin tocamos la puerta y alguien nos dijo que pasáramos así que entramos a la tienda que tengo que admitir era bastante impresionante todo lo que esa poni hacía, incluso habían trajes para corceles y estaban muy bien hechos y tenía muchos estilos que no reconocía, elis quedo fascinada con algunos de los vestidos pero en fin nos acercamos a donde estaba una unicornio blanca mirando uno de los vestidos.

Sorrow: disculpe la interrupción señorita ¿pero me podría decir si esta es la tienda de lady rarity? nos dijeron que estaría por aquí y a decir verdad por el diseño del edificio pensamos que sería aquí.

Rarity: O.O oh valla no pensé que vería a alguien siendo tan formal fuera de canterlot, (estiro un caco a donde yo estaba) si esta es mi boutique y mi nombre es rarity es un placer joven.

Sorrow: (como era costumbre entre los nobles me arrodille tomando su caso y lo bese) mi nombre es sorrow y ella es elis y el pacer es mío señorita.

Rarity: (se sonrojo un poco riendo) vaya eso fue inesperado ¿sorrow cierto? ¿De casualidad eres algún tipo de noble?

Elis: ¬u¬ ¿nosotros nobles? que va no somos más que simples viajeros, más bien creímos que usted lo era después de todo todos estos trajes solo se les permite a la realeza ¿no?

Rarity: (negó con su cabeza y sonrió riéndose un poco) o no querida los trajes que yo diseño son para todos los ponis no solo para la realeza y yo no soy de la realeza solo soy una diseñadora en busca de nuevas tendencias, pero en fin ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? ¿Vinieron a encargar un vestido o traje? (nos miro de arriba abajo) umm Por qué de ser así tengo algunas ideas en mente para ambos.

Elis: O.0 am bien el caso es que como dije, somos viajeros y a decir verdad nos quedamos sin bits, preguntamos por el pueblo y nos dijeron que tal vez usted estaría interesada en comprar estos (elis saco uno de los diamante de las alforjas) y en cuanto mas o menos nos los compraria.

Rarity tomo uno de los diamantes y saco un extraño objeto que puso en su ojo y comenzó a ver el diamante con eso, estuvo un tiempo viéndolo hasta que finalmente termino de mirarlo.

Rarity: O.O chicos de verdad encontraron oro puro, ¿puedo preguntar de donde lo sacaron?

Sorrow: emm es un lugar bastante alejado la verdad, no creo que pueda ir allí señorita lo siento mucho.

Rarity: umm bien lo que tienen aquí en un diamantes 100% puro y de un buen tamaño por lo que todo esto aumenta considerablemente su precio que roza los 300 bits cada uno (le entrego el diamante a elis) si tienen más como ese sí que estaría encantada de comprárselos, °u° de hecho me vienen bastante bien para poder hacer un vestido que tengo planeado hacer.

Sorrow: umm °u° bueno.

Elis y yo nos quitamos las alforjas y se las mostramos en ellas habían alrededor de 20 mas solo en la mía y en la de elis habían unos 15, cuando rarity vio eso quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa comenzó a revisar cada uno y todos eran puros y de buen tamaño, sus ojos brillaron literalmente

Sorrow: bien estos son todos los que trajimos ¿está interesada en comprarlos señorita rarity?

Rarity: °u° ¡pero por supuesto cariño!

Sorrow: bien a decir verdad me quiero deshacer de todos así que se los venderé por 220 bits cada uno ¿qué le parece?

Rarity: oh vaya que amable de tu parte bien por mí no hay problema déjame un momento para buscar el dinero, (miro a una de las puertas del local) ¡sweetie cariño puedes preparar un té para los clientes por favor?

¿?: (Una vocecita le respondo de la puerta) ¡está bien hermana ya lo hago!

Rarity subió al segundo piso mientras elis y yo nos sentamos en el piso de la boutique a esperar.

Elis: ¬_¬ hey no crees que le regalaste mucho dinero, (me dio un suave codazo y sonrió de manera picara) ¬w¬ ¿que acaso nuestro sorrow quedo flechado con solo verla? Dios ya era hora, ya estaba comenzado a convencerme que te gustaban los corceles.

Sorrow: O.O ¡elis de que rayos hablas? no me gustan los corceles, -_- y es verdad lo que dije de no andar cargando esos diamantes más, ¬_¬ ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

Elis: -u- oh vamos hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho puedes decirme la verdad.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ por eso mismo te pregunto de donde rayos sacas esas ideas, no, no me gusto y no me gustan los corceles, en fin lo bueno es que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por dinero creo que después de aquí iremos al spa pagamos lo que debemos y nos regresamos al castillo.

Elis: bien si tú lo dices, (se estiro poniendo sus cascos adelante y estirando su espalda) umm ya quiero dormir todo lo que queda de día, hace mucho que no descansamos sin tener que estar pendientes que una bestia nos trague y además extraño mucho mis sueños de belleza.

Rarity: oh si lo que buscas es relajarte ¿por que no pasas por el spa querida?, (le guiño un ojo a elis) diles que vas de mi parte y te harán el mejor tratamiento que puedas imaginar, (me entrego una bolsa de cuero bastante grande) toma aquí tienes el dinero de los diamantes, (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm ahora que lo pienso son nuevos en el pueblo ¿cierto? Estoy segura que nunca vi a un poni con ojos tan llamativos como los tuyos

Antes que pudiéramos responder una potrilla de color blanco entro a la sala con una bandeja con te pero cuando nos vio se puso aún mas pálida y la bandeja la dejo caer al piso, rarity de inmediato volteo y fue a donde estaba la pequeña muy preocupada.

Rarity: ¡sweetie que paso te encuentras bien?

La pequeña reacciono y nos quitó la vista de encima y se puso un poco nerviosa.

Sweetie: a- ah sí hermana e- es solo queee… me resbale jeje l- lo siento por el desastre.

Rarity: (la abraso) no hay problema cariño pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí? no quisiera que te lastimaras con un trozo de vidrio roto.

Elis: (se acercó ellas y con sus alas comenzó a recoger los pedazos de las tazas) jeje oye pequeña no te paso nada ¿no?

Sweetie: (se puso aún más nerviosa) n- no es- estoy bien es solo que me asuste un poco jeje nada de qué preocuparse.

Rarity: ¡oh cariño! no es necesario que lo recojas yo lo hare luego.

Elis: °u° no es problema ayudarte con esto (termino de recoger todos los trozos y los puso en la bandeja) pero en fin gracias por todo rarity creo que es hora de irnos.

Sorrow: ah y con respecto a la pregunta de antes, sip llegamos hace unas horas a este pueblo.

Rarity: °u° si es el caso ¿de casualidad se encontraron con una poni rosada un poco? emm como decirlo.

Yyy ambos concordamos en esto ¬_¬ -¿loca?-.

Rarity: O.o bueno iba a decir hiperactiva pero en fin ¿se encontraron con ella?

Sorrow: -_- si la vimos y hablo con nosotros pero hablo tan rápido que no entendimos absolutamente nada de lo que dijo y además así como llego se fue ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Rarity: (se tapó la boca con un casco y se rio un poco) jiji esa pinkie entonces eso significa que tienen una invitación para las 7 en sugarcube corner (nos guiño un ojo) créanme que lo disfrutaran así que les recomendaría no faltar.

Elis: O-o ¿invitación? ¿Me estás diciendo que todos los disparates que dijo fueron para invitarnos? -_- vaya forma más rara de invitar a alguien pero supongo que iremos, gracias por todo señorita rarity nosotros nos retiramos.

Sorrow: si gracias por todo puede que otro día pasemos por aquí si no le molesta.

Rarity: ¬u¬ para nada cariño son bienvenidos de venir cuando deseen.

Sorrow y yo salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar al spa en el camino vimos la ciudad mucho más animada que antes, habían varios potrillos jugando en las calles, ponis sentados conversando tranquilos, los vendedores estaban haciendo negocios, todo era paz y tranquilidad, antes de darnos cuenta estábamos en el spa, entramos y estaba de nuevo aloe en el mostrador así que nos acercamos a ella.

Elis: °u° hola de nuevo aloe como ha ido el negocio.

Aloe: ah hola elis °u° ¿qué tal? todo va de maravilla, disculpa que te pregunte pero ¿que hay de la pequeña? y veo que ya le dieron la poción a su amigo.

Elis: ah ella se quedó en la posada y sip este es nuestro amigo del que te hablamos, sorrow ella es aloe.

Sorrow: °u° si muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita.

Aloe: oh no hay de qué joven y bien ¿que los trae por aquí?

Elis: bien ya logramos vender los diamantes y vinimos primero a pagarte la pócima y segundo (me miro a mi) me preguntaba si había espacio en la agenda del spa para dos.

Sorrow: (levante una ceja) ¿dos? ¿tú y quien más?

Elis: (me pego un cascaso en la cabeza) ¬_¬ es obvio que tu idiota ¿o piensas dejarme aquí eh irte por tu cuenta?

Aloe: jiji bien no hay problema fue recomendación de rarity ¿cierto?

Elis: pues si nos recomendó que si queríamos relajarnos viniéramos aquí, así que bueno ¿porque no aprovechar que veníamos aquí?

Sorrow: TnT ¿pero qué paso con el almuerzo?

Aloe: (sonrió con mucha confianza) jeje joven no somos el mejor spa por nada y si vienen de parte de rarity no se preocupen acá nos encargaremos de todo (salió del mostrador y camino hasta una de las puertas) pasen por aquí.

Si lo ponen así… bue solo me deje llevar y entre junto con elis al spa, quede bastante impresionado por todo lo que tenían tinas de barro, de agua caliente, varias camas donde le daban masajes a otros ponis era bastante asombroso todo, en fin solo deje que me llevaran junto con elis y estuvimos allí casi toda la tarde, cuando salimos tengo que admitir que me sentía como un bebe era bastante increíble lo relajante que podía ser eso.

Sorrow: -w- uff eso sí que valió cada bit… ahora entiendo por qué los pomposos nobles de antes estaban tan obsesionado con esas cosas de los masajes y eso.

Elis: -u- oh si y que lo digas, °u° de hecho me dejaron incluso el pelaje mucho más brillante que antes, eso sí que es un buen servicio, deberíamos volver otro día, (de un momento a otro ella se puso seria) sorrow son cerca de las 6 ¿crees que debamos ir a esa invitación que nos dijo rarity? no me suena muy bien todo eso, ¿cómo nos podrían invitarnos a algo si apenas nos conoce?

Sorrow: lo sé… yo también lo estuve pensando y tienes razón suena demasiado raro podría fácilmente ser una trampa.

Ambos nos paramos un rato y lo pensamos bien.

Sorrow: bien hagamos esto, vayamos… si no es una trampa estaría mal de nuestra parte el no ir pero elis no vayas a sacar las armas de donde las tienes si es una trampa nos deshacemos de todos los que estén en el lugar no bajes la guardia en ningún momento.

Elis: bien lo haremos a tu modo, -_- pero tendremos que preguntar dónde queda ese lugar, agg esta es la parte que me da flojera ¿sabes?

Sorrow: -.- y que lo digas ¿pero qué más podemos hacer?

Ambos comenzamos a caminar un rato por el pueblo primero preguntamos donde quedaba el sugarcube corner y luego ya que aún faltaba mucho para las 7 comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores.

Sorrow: sabes elis no me importaría quedarme por un tiempo en este pueblo y luego regresar nuestra nación.

Elis: si comprende lo que dices pero sorrow de verdad necesito volver a exion, así que no podemos estar mucho aquí.

Sorrow: bueno si tú lo dices no tengo problema, umm ahora que lo pienso a los guardias les dijiste que servíamos como generales de otra nación, en el momento pensé que lo dijiste por salir del paso pero después de pensarlo me preguntaba si era cierto.

Elis: umm vale te lo diré, sip es verdad ambos servimos en el ejército.

Sorrow: bueno no me sorprende que fuera parte del ejercito pero no recordaba eso de ser un general.

Elis: sip lo fuimos por un tiempo, pero mayormente éramos mercenarios sorrow, lo de unirnos a un ejército fue bastante reciente.

Sorrow: O-o diablos quede igual de confundido.

Elis: -u- ya lo recordaras al rato, tu tranquilo.

Cuando eran las 7 fuimos a donde nos dijeron las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba a nadie eso nos hiso pensarnos si entrar o no pero al final nos acercamos a la puerta, cuando la iba a abrir, no te que ya lo estaba así que la empuje poco a poco hasta que entramos, nada más entrar nosotros escuchamos unas explosiones que nos hicieron poner en guardia a elis y a mí de inmediato, luego las luces se encendieron y un grupo de ponis gritaron todos SORPRESA… eso sí que nos tomó fuera de base a mí y a elis.

Luego un grupo de ponis se acercaron a donde estábamos elis y yo, una era una poni rosada con la melena esponjosa y de tono rosa más oscuro, me pareció extraño que de ella solo se sintiera felicidad, aparte traía cargada una bandeja con bebidas y unos pasteles miniatura.

Luego una poni naranja con la melena rubia y larga con un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza, tenia una cicatriz de buen tamaño en el pecho, era lo suficientemente grande para matar a un poni, pero a pesar de eso ella emanaba un aura de tranquilidad.

Volando estaba una pegaso cian con la melena multicolor, ella me sorprendió un poco ya que a pesar de estar volando no se sentía el aleteo de esta, hasta el momento con ella serian solo 2 que recuerde que pueden hacer eso, elis y ella.

Detrás de la pegaso cian estaba otra pegaso de color amarillo, con la melena larga y de color rosa, tengo que admitirlo era bastante linda, y aparte a pesar de que se veía tímida por alguna razón se sentía como una pegaso bastante agradable.

También estaba rarity con ellas, solo que ahora llevaba un vestido bastante elegante, que dejo a elis bastante impresionada.

La poni rosada que estaba por alguna razón saltado fue la primera en hablar.

¿?:sorpresabienvenidosasusuperdupermearecontragrandiosafiestadevienbenidosaponivilleminombreespinkiepieaunqueyaselosdijeantesperodetodosmodosselosvuelvoadecircualessonsusnombresporqueyayomepresenteperotodavianosesusnombresesperolesgustenlasfiestasporqueyoamolasfiestaslesgustanloscupcakesporqueaquilestrajealgunosdedondevienenporuqeeslaprimeraezquelosveoenelpueblosevanaquedaraviviroestandepas...

Antes que siguiera con el parloteo loco elis le tapó la boca con un cascos mientras que muchos de los ponis del lugar rieron un poco por la escena.

Elis: ¬_¬ mira primero cálmate y luego puedes hablar ¿si? porque si hablas así de rápido no te voy entender absolutamente nada.

Luego elis le quito el casco de la boca y ella comenzó a hablar más normal.

Pinkie: (ladeo la cabeza un poco) ¿por qué será que todos hacen eso cuando hablo, será una ley no escrita o algo?

Sorrow: (choque mis cascos) aah así que eso ocurre seguido ya entiendo por qué reían casi todos, (mire a pinkie) pero en fin de lo que te pude entender pinkie ¿no? (ella asintió) yo soy sorrow y ella es elis, si nos gustan las fiestas, los cup cakes no los eh probado y con gusto te los aceptare, con respecto a de dónde venimos(cerré los ojos un momento) "no puedo andar diciendo todo de nosotros así que tendré que mentirle" umm bien esa si es difícil, porque no tenemos idea se podría decir que estábamos perdidos, y no sabemos cuánto nos quedaremos en el pueblo, (le sonreí) creo que es todo lo que preguntaste ¿no?

En ese momento casi todos en el lugar tenían los ojos y boca abiertos a más no poder, incluso elis estaba bastante sorprendida, pero en eso se acercó a nosotros rarity.

Rarity: (se rio un poco) jeje eso si es de sorprenderse, ¿quién diría que alguien aparte de nosotras pueda entender a pinkie cuando se emociona? por cierto que bueno que vinieran sorrow, elis dejen que les presente a mis amigas, ya conocieron a pinkie pie, ella es la mejor organizadora de fiestas de equestria.

Pinkie: jiji si necesitan hacer reír a alguien no duden en llamarme.

Rarity: (señalo a la pegaso cian) ella es rainbow dash la pegaso más rápida de equestria.

Rainbow: (puso sus cascos en su cintura inflando el pecho muy orgullosa) así es, un placer conocerlos.

Rarity: (señalo a la pegaso amarilla y ella se escondió un poco detrás de dash) ella es fluttershy, es un poco tímida pero es la poni más amable que conocerán

Shy: (se tapó la cara con su melena) u- un placer.

Rarity: (luego señalo a la poni naranja) y ella es applejack, ella y su familia son dueños de la granja de manzanas del pueblo.

Aj: así es terroncito si necesitan manzanas no duden en ir al puesto del pueblo.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) es un placer conocerlas a todas.

Elis: °u° sip encantada de conocerlas.

Aj: (se rio un poco) también es un gusto conocerlos, y díganme ¿que les pareció su sorpresa?

Elis: O.O pues que decir fue bastante inesperado, -_- en lo que llevo de vida nunca nos habían hecho algo así.

Eso sorprendió un poco a todas pero la primera en hablar fue la pegaso cian.

Rainbow: alto ¿me estás diciendo que nunca les habían hecho una fiesta?

Elis: umm bueno si te soy sincera no es que tuviéramos el tiempo para ello, pero no me refería a que nunca hicimos una, sino que nunca de esta magnitud O-o y menos sin motivo alguno.

Pinkie: (inhalo parándose a dos patas sorprendida) ¿pero como que sin motivo? °u° que más motivo que el que ustedes hayan llegado tontitos.

Sorrow: (ladee mi cabeza un poco) eeh vale me perdí ¿de verdad eso es motivo para una fiesta?

Aj: (se acercó a donde estaba) jeje no te preocupes por eso, ella no necesita uno en realidad, para ella cualquier cosa vale para lanzar una fiesta, y como siempre disfrutamos en ellas casi todo el pueblo viene.

La pegaso amarilla se acercó a donde estaba y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz casi que inaudible.

Shy: ah disculpa sorrow, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

Sorrow: claro no hay problema.

Shy: ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu edad?

Es fue una pregunta que me tomo fuera de base ya que no tenía idea de mi edad en realidad.

Sorrow: umm jeje bien ¿26? (cuando dije eso la mayoría abrió los ojos a mas no poder) -_- vale sé que soy bastante pequeño pero no es como que fuera para tanto, de todos modos ¿porque la pregunta?

Shy: es que vi que no tenías tu cutie mark y me preguntaba si aún eras lo bastante joven como para tenerla, (bajo las orejas) lo siento mucho si lo ofendí.

En eso tres de ellas corrieron a donde estaba y miraron que mis flancos que en efecto no había marcan alguna.

Rainbow: O.O alto ¿eso es tan siquiera posible? (De repente aterrizo y recostó la cabeza en la pared mientras un aura depresiva la envolvió) chicas… estamos muertas.

Aj: (ella fue rodeada de la misma aura mientras se agacho eh hizo círculos en la madera con su casco) jeje, calma applejack no será por mucho me dijeron, pero creo que tendré que buscar aumentar la producción de la granja.

Rarity: (con la misma aura me tomo del cuello) por favor sorrow dime que bromeas.

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) para que lo haría, ¿pero cuál es el problema con mi edad y que no tenga una cutie mark?

Pinkie: umm el problema no eres tu °u° si no que sus hermanas son bastante conocidas en el pueblo por todos los destrozos que hacen en busca de sus cutie mark y tenían la esperanza que no durara por mucho, pero viéndote a ti esas esperanzas se fueron al caño lo que significa muchos más años de cruzadas y de pagar destrozos que van desde casas voladas en pedazos hasta muchas facturas medicas de otros ponis.

Aj, Rainbow y Rarity vieron furiosas a pinkie -pinkie no sabes cuánto te detesto en este momento-.

Elis y yo no aguantamos la riza al verlas, así que estallamos en riza mientras ellas terminaron acostadas en el suelo rendidas.

Shy: (se acercó a ellas) vamos chicas tampoco es que ellas nunca las encontraran puede que se tarden unos días.

Pinkie: °w° o años.

Shy: -_- bien puede que tarden, °u° pero miren lo positivo aun tendrán unas hermanitas bastante alegres que las van a hacer reír con sus locuras.

Elis: umm hablando de ellas hey rarity ¿cómo sigue sweetie, lograste averiguar por qué actuaba así esta tarde?

Rarity: (se recuperó un poco) agg no elis, no sé por qué pero no quiso decirme, es raro viniendo de ella, O.o applejack, rainbow, ¿las niñas no les han dicho algo que les allá pasado que las asustara o algo?

Rainbow: (levanto sus cascos) nop no lo han hecho pero si note que scoot estuvo muy tranquila ayer, algo muy raro en ella ¿que hay de ti applejack?

Aj: (negó con la cabeza) nop no me dijo nada y siendo sincera no note nada raro en ella hoy, ayudo en la granja como siempre y luego fue al puesto de manzanas a atender a los clientes ya que hoy no pudimos hacerlo mac ni yo.

Sorrow: bueno en realidad no le veo el problema a que se queden tranquilas un día, puede que se cansaran y decidieran simplemente no hacer nada ¿no?

Rainbow: agg -_- si fuera eso fuera posible créeme que sería la poni más feliz del mundo, pero esas tres no saben qué significa eso.

estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que entro por la puerta algo que nunca antes había visto en mi vida, se trataba de una unicornio un poco más alta que yo, su cuerno era un poco más largo de lo normal, era de pelaje lavanda con la melena y cola violeta, también llevaba puesto unos adornos de plata en los cascos, junto a ella estaba un fornido dragón de buen tamaño caminando a 4 patas, sus escamas eran violeta y las espinas de su cabeza eran un poco largas y de color verde.

Pensarías que me sorprendió el dragón, pero error… lo que me sorprendió fue que la unicornio tenia alas… mire a elis a ver si ella sabía algo pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, esto era algo que en definitiva ni elis ni yo habíamos visto antes, ella camino a donde estábamos junto al dragón y ella comenzó a hablar.

¿?: °u° hola chicas, sentimos la demora pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes y nos retrasamos.

¿?: (se tapó la cara con sus garras) agg les juro que algún día terminare empacando y mandando a algunos ponis en una caja a otra nación.

¿?: jiji vamos spike no exageres tanto, (bajo sus hombros) agg pero si admito que muchos son un poco problemáticos, en fin °u° ¿dónde están los ponis que acaban de llegar?

Shy: °u° hola twilight, hola spike, (nos señaló a nosotros) ellos son elis y sorrow llegaron hoy al pueblo.

Twi: (nos dio una linda y sincera sonrisa) mucho gusto mi nombre es twilight sparkle.

Ella estiro su casco para saludar pero a decir verdad ni elis ni yo salíamos del asombro así que al principio no reaccionamos y solo nos quedamos mirándola.

Twi: (sacudió su casco delante nuestro) O-0 amm hola ¿están allí?

Elis: (sacudió su cabeza) aah s- si disculpa eso, t- también es un placer conocerte (me dio una patada disimulada en un casco) ¿cierto sorrow?

Sorrow: (me sobe mi casco y sonreí un poco nervioso) eeh s- si cierto es un placer disculpa por lo de antes.

Twi: (se rio un poco) vaya que son raros ustedes dos, sé que spike sorprende un poco pero no es para tanto.

Elis: (Se puso un poco nerviosa) emm si eso mismo es que no todos los días se ve a un dragón que no te quiera comer vivo jeje.

Spike: -_- bueno admito que la mayoría de los dragones son como dices pero no todos lo son, conozco unos cuantos que conviven con los ponis también.

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) bien si tú lo dices, ¬_¬ pero de dónde venimos era una mala idea encontrarte uno, tenías dos opciones o te devoraban o escapabas, nunca encontramos a uno como tú, 0.o y tengo que decir que eres bastante fascinante.

Spike: (se apeno un poco por el cumplido) emm gracias supongo.

Luego de presentarnos estuvimos charlando un rato acerca de nosotros les dijimos unas cuantas verdades pero también unas cuantas mentiras si había algo que no quería era llamar demasiado la atención y con esta fiesta consideraba que ya la habíamos llamado la suficiente, un rato después elis y yo nos separamos por un momento del grupo de antes y fuimos a un lugar con menos ponis alrededor, nos sentamos en unas mesas del lugar y elis me miro un poco confundida.

Elis: sorrow dime algo, ¿alguna vez viste alguien como twilight? digo que rayos es, ¿acaso es tan siquiera posible tener tanto alas como cuerno?

Sorrow: O.O aah bien creo que estamos en las mismas, de hecho quería preguntarte justo eso mismo, digo de lo que yo recuerdo jamás vi ni oí de algún poni como ella, esto cada vez se pone más raro.

Elis: (tomo una bebida y le dio un sorbo) ni que lo digas, esto no se parece en nada a exion todo es… bueno demasiado extraño, sorrow creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ya, estoy un poco cansada y quiero recostarme ya.

Sorrow: bueno si te soy sincero también me quiero ir a descansar, será mejor que nos despidamos y luego nos ponemos en marcha.

Ambos terminamos las bebidas y algunos postres que nos dieron y fuimos donde estaba el grupo de antes.

Sorrow: bueno fue un placer el conocerlos a todos pero es hora de que nos retiremos.

Pinkie: O_O queee ¡pero si todavía es temprano y aún no hemos comenzado con los juegos, la piñata, las canciones, el pastel...!

Twi: (le tapó la boca a pinkie) pinkie creo que ya entendieron, (nos miro un poco decaída supongo) ¿pero de verdad se tienen que ir? porque es cierto que aún es bastante temprano podrían quedarse un rato más a disfrutar.

Elis: créeme que lo haríamos pero si te soy sincera tuvimos un día bastante pesado y de verdad ya necesito una cómoda cama.

Twi: llegaron hace unas horas al pueblo ¿no? °u° si quieren pueden quedarse conmigo por hoy y mañana buscan un hotel o algo, además hay unas cuantas cosas que quisiera preguntarles si no les molesta claro.

Sorrow: gracias por la oferta twilight pero antes de venir a la fiesta encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos así que no te preocupes por eso, umm sobre las preguntas supongo que mañana es otro día, si nos dices donde vives iremos cuando podamos a tu casa y podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Rainbow: (nos respondió con un tono burlón) jeje ¬w¬ bueno pueden preguntar su dirección les aseguro que todos sabrán decirles.

Twi: ¬_¬ claro muy graciosa rainbow, umm bueno si ese es el caso los estaré esperando, solo tienen que salir de aquí y tomar la calle de enfrente todo recto, (se sonrojo un poco) estoy segura que no se perderán jeje.

Elis: (dio un buen bostezo tapando su boca) aah bien fue un placer pero ya nos retiramos.

Ambos nos despedimos del grupo y comenzamos a caminar a la salida del pueblo.

Elis: jeje vaya que son un grupo raro ¿no crees?, son interesantes cada una de ellas.

Sorrow: sí que lo son, sería interesante conocerlas más, (bostece yo también) aah sabes a mí también ya me hace falta una buena noche de descanso, ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy, en definitiva planeo no levantarme hasta la tarde de mañana.

Elis: ¬.¬ uff te acompaño, mejor apresuremos el paso, ya quiero llegar.


	11. ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

Cap 11: ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo y luego nos tele transporté a elis y a mí a las afueras del castillo, ambos nos tomamos un momento y luego nos pusimos a caminar a la entrada pero en la entrada vimos que había luces en el castillo y a un par de ponis con túnicas parados en la entrada, por la túnica no podíamos ver nada de ellos ni su pelaje ni su raza, ambos estaban en la puerta sin moverse y vigilando, por eso elis y yo nos escondimos en unos arbustos cercanos y nos quedamos viéndolos un momento.

Elis: (chasqueo la lengua molesta) tch ¡pero que rayos hacen esos dos allí? pensé que ese castillo estaba abandonado, después de todo no había ni un rastro de que fuera usado recientemente… hey sorrow viéndolos bien me parece haber visto ese símbolo en la capa de spellcast.

Cuando me enfoque en el símbolo en efecto era una media luna atravesada por una espada, el miso que tenía spellcast en su capa

Sorrow: lo es, elis es mejor que procedamos con cuidado, nos desharemos de esos dos de manera silenciosa, lo más seguro es que adentro hallan más, así que no les des ni chance de gritar, cuando te de la señal acabas con uno de ellos.

Elis asintió se quitó sus guantes revelando sus manos, invoco la daga y levanto vuelo tapada por los árboles para que no la vieran luego yo hice una estaca de hielo y la mantuve en mi boca, lance un hechizo de camuflaje en mí y me fui acercando sin hacer ruido hasta que estuve cerca de ellos para luego lanzar una fuerte luz para cegarlos, antes que pudieran hacer algo corrí y con la estaca le atravesé la garganta a uno y elis cayó en picada y corto la cabeza del otro.

Elis: hecho, sorrow si hay más adentro lo mejor será que lances el hechizo de camuflaje en ambos si no queremos que nos descubran.

Sorrow: si será lo mejor, no podemos dejar que nos vean por nada del mundo, (la mire de manera bastante seria) elis nos desharemos de todos sin excepción pero no dejes que te vean hay que asegurarnos que nadie salga con vida o lo más seguro es que tengamos problemas, necesito que vueles y revises si hay otros afuera.

Elis levanto vuelo y se perdió en el cielo, unos minutos después aterrizo a mi lado

Elis: no eran todos, revise los alrededores del castillo y el bosque pero todo está vacío, (saco a kuro de donde la tenía) toma creo que si vamos a entrar la vas a necesitar.

Asentí y coloque a kuro en mi espalda luego lance el hechizo de camuflaje en ambos y entramos al castillo, el lugar se veía vacío pero la puerta que daba a la sala de los tronos tenía una luz que salía de ella así que elis y yo nos fuimos acercando, por suerte para nosotros la puerta estaba abierta así que entramos a la habitación sin hacer nada de ruido.

Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos, todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban tapadas con telas oscuras mientras era iluminada por la luz de velas de cera encendidas, en el centro habían dibujado un pentagrama, pude contar alrededor de 12 encapuchados más, pero lo que nos sorprendió fue que dentro del pentagrama estaba atada a uno de los postes de madera una pequeña pegaso de pelaje color naranja de melena y cola morada muy asustada, elis se iba a lanzar de inmediato a salvarla pero la detuve.

Elis: (me miro molesta y hablo en voz baja) ¡Pero Que Rayos Haces Sorrow? tenemos que salvarla.

Sorrow: aguanta elis es mejor que esperemos un momento, no dejare que la potrilla muera pero quiero saber que hacen aquí.

Uno de los encapuchados se quitó la capucha revelando que era un unicornio de pelaje verde y melena blanca, este camino al centro del pentagrama y se paró delante de la potrilla luego se volteo a los demás y comenzó a hablar.

¿?: bien ya los preparativos están hechos, ya la hora está cerca así que todos tenemos que prepararnos, el éxito del plan dependerá de nosotros y no tengo intenciones de fallarle al líder, (volteo y miro a la potrilla) tenemos lo que necesitamos para el primer paso así que es momento de iniciar.

¿?: (vi a a potrilla comenzar a temblar del miedo) ¿q- que es lo que hacen porque estoy atada?

¿?: (el bastardo solo saco una daga de la capucha) lo siento niña pero es necesario que mueras para que podamos convocar a alguien en específico, y ya que estabas aquí cuando llegamos nos ahorraste el problema de buscar a alguien… (La miro bastante serio) no lo tomes personal pero resultara de mucha ayuda que mueras aquí.

¿?: (la potrilla trago hondo y comenzó a llorar un poco desesperada) espera tienes que estar bromeando, (comenzó a reír mientras lloraba) v- vaya que les quedo bien esta broma, a- aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante aterradora ¿p- pero que más podría ser?

¿?: (el bastardo la vio y su cara se ensombreció aún mas) lo siento niña pero no es broma hoy vas a morir.

¿?: (la potrilla tomo un poco de coraje y los miro desafiante) ¡Se Los Advierto Si Saben Lo Que Les Conviene Es Mejor Que Me Suelten, Mi Hermana Debe Estarme Buscando Ya Y Si Me Hacen Algo Ella Los Encontrara Y Los Va A Hacer Pedazos!

El unicornio simplemente tomo una piedra y afilando una daga rara le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

¿?: si lo sé, de hecho es lo que queremos, cuando venga tu hermana la estaremos esperando con una sorpresa preparada de la que te aseguro no saldrá con bien, además si viene con sus amigas umm bueno algo se nos ocurrirá pero en fin de una u otra forma saldrá como queremos.

¿?: (Los miro aún más aterrada que antes) n- no por favor e- era broma lo de antes, (cerro los ojos y bajo su cabeza comenzando a suplicar) p- por favor no me hagan nada les prometo que no diré nada.

El unicornio ignorándola se paró delante de ella y puso la daga en su cuello, Ya la potrilla viéndose sin opciones comenzó a gritar por ayuda y se orino del terror, pero antes que la degollara yo actué, lance una tremenda ráfaga de viento y apague todas las velas.

Pov 3 persona.

Ya con el cuarto oscuro el unicornio se detuvo y miro alrededor pero no podía ver nada.

Unicornio: ¿pero que rayos? ¡quien fue el idiota que apago las velas?

¿?: Señor ninguno de nosotros lanzo nada.

Unicornio: tch como sea comiencen a encenderlas

Antes que encendieran las velas se escuchó un grito de agonía por toda la sala pero casi de inmediato paro para después resonar otro que venía en la dirección contraria, un unicornio asustado por no poder ver ilumino con su cuerno, duro solo un segundo y solo se vio una figura pasar y cortar su cuerno luego solo se escuchó su grito de agonía en la sala, el resto de los encapuchados temiendo por su vida comenzaron a juntarse en el centro de la sala.

Unicornio: ¡pero qué demonios pasa? cómo es posible que nos encontraran tan rápido, ¡Todos Armas Afuera Y Atentos!

Luego de escuchar la orden todos sacaron sus armas y se quedaron en el círculo por un tiempo pero nada pasaba, hasta que de la nada uno de los encapuchados fue capturado y arrastrado por algo, solo se escuchó el sonido de la carne ser cortada y algo caer y rodar por el suelo.

¿?: (Uno de los encapuchados estaba temblando de pavor) e- es inútil ¡vamos a morir! ¡Corran Por Sus Vidas!

Por causa del miedo este encendió su cuerno y corrió lo más que podía para intentar huir pero solo consiguió ser cortado en dos por la cintura en cuestión de un segundo.

¿?: ¡tch que se supone que hagamos!

¿?: ¡si seguimos así todos vamos a morir señor!

Un segundo después de que estos hablaran es escucho como cayeron al suelo y se estaban ahogando.

Unicornio: ¡Maldición Agáchense!

El líder disparo desde su cuerno una onda de fuego que volvió a encender las velas permitiéndoles ver de nuevo la sala, de los 12 que eran solo quedaban 3 y por todos lados se encontraban regados los pedazos de los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros algunos decapitados, otros degollados, y otro partido en dos pero todos bañados por un charco de su propia sangre.

En extremos opuestos de la sala se encontraban una pegaso celeste de ojos verdes parada a dos patas con sus brazos colgando a sus lados y la daga en su mano derecha mientras que del otro lado un unicornio gris de ojos vi verde y amarillo estaba recostado a una pared con una espada negra clavada al suelo y siendo sostenida por uno de sus cascos, ¿lo intimidante? ambos estaban bañados en la sangre de los caídos y miraban a los restantes como si solo estuvieran viendo un montón de basura.

Uno de los 3 restantes tomo su laza con ambos cascos y corrió contra elis intentando atravesar a elis pero ella como si fuera nada desvió la lanza a un lado dando una vuelta y pateo en la cara al lancero.

Lancero: (se limpió la sangre de la boca y la miro desafiante) ¡vas a pagar por la muerte de todos mis compañeros desgraciada!

Este viendo que un ataque así no funcionaria, tomo la lanza corrió de nuevo contra elis y comenzó a atacarla girando la lanza y atacándola por los lados así que elis comenzó a bloquear los ataques hasta fue tomada por sorpresa por una patada del lancero en la cabeza, elis retrocedió unos pasos tomando tapando su mejilla por el ataque y sin esperar nada el lancero cargo para atravesar a elis por el pecho, pero ella salto por sobre la lanza y corto uno de sus cascos, la lanza salió disparada hacia arriba así que elis pateo la lanza, arrojándola directo al cuello del encapuchado, cuando la lanza se clavó en su cuello este intento quitarla con sus cascos pero la sangre no paraba de salir de su garganta.

Elis: (se paró delante del agonizante encapuchado) ¿sabes? si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias puede que hubiera tenido piedad con ustedes, pero por lo que iban a hacer aquí ninguno de ustedes la merece.

El lancero callo de rodillas hasta que al final cayó al suelo sin vida.

Mientras que sorrow después que se encendieron las velas el corrió a donde estaba el otro encapuchado, este intento cortarlo con su espada pero sorrow salto por sobre esta y lo golpeo con sus cascos por encima de su cabeza por la fuerza del golpe este cayó al suelo así que sorrow se paró en sus pata traseras para después aplastar su cabeza con sus cascos terminando con él.

Quedando solo el líder enojado por la muerte de sus compañero tomo su espada con su magia y comenzó su ataque contra sorrow, primero intento decapitarlo, sorrow apretó a kuro en su boca y bloqueo el corte arrojando la espada del atacante hacia atrás, luego el unicornio disparo desde su cuerno una bola de fuego tamaño poni que sorrow corto en dos, el unicornio dio tres cortes rápidos con su espada que finalizo con sorrow recibiendo pequeño corte en un hombro y sorrow pateando lejos al unicornio.

Sorrow: (se tocó el corte mirando la sangre en su casco) umm felicidades no eres tan basura como pensé, tu personalidad da asco pero al menos tu habilidad es algo.

¿?: mira quién habla de basuras, tch supongo que tendré modificar el ritual un poco y agregarlos a ti y a tu amiguita como sacrificios.

Sorrow: (enfundo a kuro) umm me pregunto si podrás hacerlo.

El unicornio disparo tres bolas de fuego mientras corría de frente a donde estaba sorrow, al ver las tres bolas venir a donde él estaba el en respuesta convoco tres estacas de hielo lanzándolas a las bolas de fuego desasiendo ambos ataques, cuando el unicornio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca un aura blanca rodeo sus cascos, el unicornio intento decapitarlo pero sorrow bloqueo con un casco congelando la espada y luego le golpeo en el pecho congelando todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza.

Luego de que ambos terminaran sus peleas elis se acercó a donde estaba sorrow junto al congelado unicornio.

Unicornio: (intento zafarse del hielo) ¡infelices voy a matarlos a ambos por esto, pagaran por meterse en nuestro camino!

Pov sorrow

Ambos decidimos ignorar al unicornio y comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros.

Elis: (miro al unicornio y lamio sus labios) umm °u° parece que el menú de hoy será paleta de poni.

Sorrow: -u- see ¿ya terminaste por allá?

Elis: si de hecho fue bastante fácil, (me miro el hombro) pff ¬u¬ o vamos sorrow ¿cómo es que este tipo logro hacerte ese corte? la mayoría no servían ni para calentamiento.

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis cascos) por algo era el líder de estos idiotas, pero en fin, (mire al unicornio) te lo diré sin rodeos si abres la boca nos dices cuál era su tan amado plan puede que salgas de aquí con vida, (desenvaine a kuro y deje en frente de él) si eliges no decir nada pues dejémoslo en que la muerte será una oferta muy anhelada para ti.

Unicornio: (comenzó a reírse de la nada) que malos gustos tienen sus padres para llamarlos de ese modo.

Elis: (le hizo un corte en la mejilla) mira graciosito vuelves a mencionar a mis padres y lo próximo puede que sea tu lengua, ahora empieza a hablar, ¿qué rayos es lo que pretendían hacer aquí?

Sorrow: O.0 ¿de que hablas? si nuestros nombres no son tan raros, (mire a elis) O.o ¿o sí lo son?

Elis: umm ¬_¬ bueno el mío no es tan raro pero el tuyo… O.0 emm deja que pensar.

Unicornio: je ¿qué importa si es común o no? ¿Qué les llamaran como esos demonios de hace tanto tiempo que solo se dedicaron a destruir todo a su paso?, ¿esos demonios responsables de la muerte de millones de vidas inocentes?, de solo escuchar esos nombres me da asco.

Elis: (me hizo a un lado y puso su daga en el cuello del unicornio) tienes 2 segundos para decirme de que demonios hablas

Unicornio: je ¿porque rayos les diría?, (se tragó algo y comenzó a escupir sangre) los veré en el infierno imbéciles.

La sangre comenzó a salir de su boca mientras que el daba tosidos escupiendo sangre hasta que se detuvo y dejo de respirar, chasquee la lengua un poco molesto por eso.

Fuimos a donde estaba atada el potrilla quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas mientras intentaba como sea soltarse y vi el terror reflejado en su rostro, nos acercamos a donde estaba ella atada y a medida que nos acercábamos ella más se desesperaba,

Elis: (le sonrió un poco) shh tranquila pequeña, ya todo estará bien, no te vamos a hacer daño.

Cuando tome a kuro para cortar las cuerdas ella solo cerró sus ojos y miro a otro lado.

Corte las cuerdas y elis la atrapo pero enseguida se quitó de encima a elis y comenzó a correr todo lo que podía elis y yo la seguimos, la potrilla corrió por toda la sala hasta la salida de la sala de tronos, al salir siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente llego a donde estaba las escaleras para bajar al primer piso pero al no medirse tropezó y rodo por las escaleras, ambos preocupados corrimos hasta donde había caído y elis la tomo entre sus manos.

Potrilla: (comenzó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco) no por favor…

Luego el potrilla se desmallo y elis la abraso lo más que pudo.

Elis: tranquila no dejare que nada te pase así que descansa cuanto quieras.

Sorrow: (le puse un casco en el hombro) fue demasiado para ella, por el momento cuida de ella veré que hacer con los cuerpos y la sangre de la sala de tronos.

Elis: la llevare al cuarto para que descanse, te estaré esperando allí.

Elis la tomo en sus manos y se fue a la habitación que estuvimos usando para dormir, yo por otro lado regrese a la sala de los tronos

Sorrow: agg "ya hacia un tiempo que me siento fatal pero viendo esta sala llena de sangre y algunos cuerpos cortados en pedazos por todos lados es peor, bueno mientras más rápido empiece más rápido término".

Levante los cuerpos con mi magia y los saque fuera del castillo luego junte ramas secas en el lugar y puse todos los cuerpos encima, use mi magia para encender las ramas y quemar los cuerpos.

Camine de vuelta a la sala de tronos el lugar sí que estaba hecho un asco había sangre por todos lados aparte de las velas y el desastre que había.

Sorrow: -_- "hasta después de muertos estos tipejos siguen fastidiando".

Primero tome todas las velas y las guarde en algunos estantes de otra habitación, luego busque varios cubos con agua y trapos para limpiar la sangre estuve un buen rato limpiando pero cuando termine de limpiar la sala había quedado bastante limpia.

Salí del lugar y me senté recostado en una de las paredes del castillo y cerré los ojos

Sorrow: "rayos me siento peor que antes"

Me quede un rato allí hasta que me decidí a levantarme tomar una de las velas e ir a la habitación, cuando entre elis estaba acostada a un lado de la potrilla.

Sorrow: (deje la vela en una de las mesas) hey ¿qué tal lo lleva la pequeña?

Elis: por el momento sigue dormida, no tiene heridas graves pero aun así dudo que se levante pronto… ¿qué crees que querían hacer esos locos como para tener que matar a la pequeña? estuvieron hablando de atraer a alguien pero no dijo nada más.

Sorrow: umm si soy sincero no tengo idea pero tal parece que buscaban acabar con ese alguien y a juzgar por el pentagrama en el suelo diría que no iba a ser con alguna clase de arma, (suspire un poco cansado) agg de momento será mejor asearnos, tanto tu como yo estamos bañados en sangre y no creo que la pequeña se quede tranquila si despierta y nos ve así.

Elis: (se levantó de la cama) bien voy primero tu quédate aquí cuidándola.

Sorrow: (me senté en una de las sillas) vale pero no tardes tanto ya estoy bastante cansado, necesito dormir un rato ya.

Elis: bien °u° no prometo nada pero intentare ser rápida.

Elis salió tomo la vela y salió del cuarto quedando este siendo iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, cerré los ojos y me quede sentado allí en la silla, me quede así hasta que comencé a escuchar a alguien llorar, así que me levante de la silla y fui hasta la cama, la pequeña seguía dormida pero tal parece que tenía una pesadilla ya que estaba temblando y hablo aun dormida.

Potrilla: para por favor.

Dios en verdad dejaba un mal sabor de boca el verla así, comencé a acariciar su melena para intentar calmarla luego de un rato se calmó y dejo de llorar pero aun no despertaba me quede un rato a su lado pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba el mal estar que sentía iba empeorando, un rato despues elis entro con un cubo de agua y esa cosa súper absorbente.

Elis: sorrow es tu tur… O.o ¿pero qué rayos te paso? literalmente estas más pálido que de costumbre

Sorrow: agg -_- nada que una pequeña siesta no arregle no te preocupe, mi turno de ir al baño.

Elis: eh bien si tú lo dices, ¬_¬ pero sorrow enserio (me señalo con la cosa absorbente) lávate bien las manchas no me hagas tener que ir y lavarte yo.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza un tanto nervioso) emm jeje lo intentare.

Elis me dio la vela y fui al baño de la última vez elis afortunadamente dejo uno de los hoyos llenos de agua, tome un trapo que estaba allí y entre en el agua, me quede un rato dentro solo relajándome y luego tome el trapo y comencé a quitar todas las manchas de sangre que tenía encima, el agua paso de ser transparente a pintarse de un ligero rojo, limpiándome me di cuenta que no tenía el brazalete que mi padre me había dado, como sea después de limpiarme salí del agua y fui al cuarto, cuando llegue elis y la pequeña estaban dormidas en la cama y esta vez la pequeña no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre encima.

Sorrow: "bien lo admito se ven bastante adorables así" umm "supongo que hoy será en el suelo, luego busco el brazalete.

Apague la vela y me acosté en un rincón del suelo.

Ponyville Castillo de twilight

Pov twilight

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche spike, starlight y yo estábamos en la sala del castillo todos estábamos haciendo nuestras cosas pero todos paramos cuando escuchamos la puerta del castillo abrirse de golpe así que nos levantamos y fuimos a ver que sucedía, pero antes de que saliéramos por la puerta rainbow entro en la sala y se veía bastante cansada su respiración era entre cortada y se veía bastante aguitada.

Starlight: O.0 ¿rainbow? ¡Pero qué rayos te paso?

Rainbow: (estaba intentando hablar mientras respiraba agitada) necesito aag saber si han aag visto a scoot.

Spike: no ha estado por aquí en todo el día, ¿ya probaste en casa de applejack o de rarity? de seguro las otras niñas sepan dónde está.

Rainbow: spike ¿crees… que ya no se me había ocurrido? (se sentó en el suelo y bajo su cabeza y se tomó un respiro) ya fui a sus casas y me dijeron que no la ven desde ayer, y yo no la he visto desde esta mañana, ya le pregunte a cada poni en el pueblo pero nadie la ha visto, y ya busque en cada sitio del pueblo.

Al ver tan decaída a rainbow me acerque a ella y le puse un casco en el hombro.

Twi: (le sonreí un poco) tranquila rainbow te ayudaremos a buscarla no puede haberse perdido, si no está en el pueblo puede que haya ido con zecora, star necesito que vayas y avises a las demás, spike quiero que vayas con zecora.

Sin chistar ambos partieron y fueron a hacer lo que les pedí.

Twi: rainbow descansa un poco.

Rainbow: (se puso de pie y me miro enojada) ¡twi te volviste loca! ¡Quieres Que Descanse Mientras Scoot Está Perdida, No Seas Estúpida Sabes Que No Puedo Hacer Eso!

Twi: (la senté sonriéndole y le coloque un casco en el hombro) Rainbow sé que estas preocupada, pero ya tu cuerpo te pide descansar incluso tus patas están temblando, espera un poco a que lleguen las demás luego buscaremos entre todas… también le pediré a spike que avise a las princesas de seguro mandan a algunos guardias para que nos ayuden, pero tú es mejor que descanses un poco, (tome una taza de té con mi magia y se la entregue) ten ayudara a relajarte.

Rainbow: (tomo la tasa con un ala mirándome decaída) bien, tu ganas twi me tomare un descanso mientras llegan las chicas… (La note a punto de llorar) scoot… ¿dónde fuiste a parar hermanita?

Nos quedamos en la sala esperando por las demás, luego de unos 30 minutos ya todas habían llegado solo faltaba spike que llegara de la casa de zecora.

Twi: bien ya estamos todas, escuchen scoot está perdida, necesito que me digan cuando fue la última vez que la vieron hoy.

Rarity: lo siento querida pero hoy no la vi por ningún lado, cuando rainbow vino antes le pregunte a sweetie si sabía de ella pero como estuvo en casa ayudándome con algunos asuntos no la había visto.

Aj: rayos tenia esperanza de que sweetie supiera algo, applebloom me dijo que tampoco la había visto el día de hoy.

Pinkie: (coloco sus cascos en su cabeza) umm déjame ver amm… creo que la vi esta mañana en la plaza pero no sé a dónde iba tan temprano.

Una ardilla entro en la sala del castillo y se acercó al oído de shy

Shy: umm O.O ¿estas segura? (la ardilla asintió) O_O aah chicas creo que si funciono mi idea de preguntarles a los animalitos.

Rainbow: (se paró de la silla donde estaba mirando contenta a shy) ¡de veras? ¿Y que te dijeron donde esta?

Shy: eh rainbow no me dijeron donde esta exactamente… pero me dijeron que la vieron ir al (trago saliva) al everfree.

Twi: (me levante de inmediato mirándolas a todas preocupada) entonces no podemos perder más tiempo todas nos vamos al everfree empaquen linternas les diré a los demás del pueblo para que ayuden en la búsqueda, (suspire preocupada) solo espero que spike la encuentre en casa de zecora.

Rarity: esperemos que así sea twi el everfree no es un lugar para que una potrilla como scootaloo ande sola.

Rainbow: (golpeo el suelo molesta) tch ¡Maldición Spike Apresúrate!

Shy: (camino y abraso a Rainbow por la espalda) sé que estas preocupada rainbow pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Al ver a Rainbow así todas nos unimos al abraso.

Pinkie: jiji bien dicho fluttershy, calma dashy ya verás que la encontraremos.

Nos separamos cuando oímos la puerta del castillo abrirse, spike paso por la puerta pero no vimos a scoot por ningún lado.

Rainbow: ¿spike que paso estaba con zecora?

Spike: (suspiro y negó con su cabeza) no lamentablemente no, zecora tampoco la ha visto en todo el día, busque alrededor del bosque un rato pero no logre encontrar ni una pista de ella.

Twi: no puede ser, (mire a todos ya seria) spike informales a las princesas, quizás ellas puedan ayudarnos, chicas díganle a la mayor cantidad de ponis que puedan que vayan a la plaza hay les diremos a todos de la situación he iremos al everfree con los que se ofrezcan.

Spike escribió la carta y la mando a las princesas luego de un momento llego la respuesta diciendo que ellas también ayudarían, una vez que leímos la respuesta spike starlight y yo salimos del castillo a la plaza del pueblo donde estaban muchos ponis reunidos subí y los puso al corriente de la situación y gracias a celestia la mayoría se ofrecieron de voluntarios, así que nos organizamos y salimos todos a buscar a scoot en el bosque.

Castillo de las hermanas

Pov sorrow

Elis y yo estábamos acostados en el cuarto de siempre, elis se había quedado dormida junto a la potrilla mientras que yo me quede en el suelo, pero en medio de la noche me desperté.

Sorrow: hey elis ¿también lo oíste?

Elis: (abrió uno de sus verdes ojos mirándome) ¿cómo no oírlos si son tantos?

Sorrow: ¿crees que sean refuerzos de los de antes?

Elis: es mejor que nos escondamos así evitamos una lucha, no es conveniente para la pequeña ver más de lo mismo ahora.

Sorrow: lo sé pero aun así prepárate si nos ven tendremos que eliminarlos.

Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y las escondimos en la habitación luego tome a la potrilla sin despertarla la oculte en un armario y cerré la puerta, elis se elevó y quedo en el techo mientras yo intente usar el hechizo de camuflaje pero por lo mal que me sentía no pude así que simplemente me escondí detrás de la puerta, ambos nos quedamos donde estábamos mientras escuchábamos los pasos cada vez más cerca hasta que oímos las voces de los que se acercaban.

¿?: ¡Scoot Me Oyes Responde Si Estas Aquí!

¿?: No parece que este aquí creo que deberíamos irnos.

¿?: Vamos no seas cobarde este sitio está vacío, pero es un refugio que tomaría si estoy en un bosque como este de noche, así que debemos seguir buscando.

Un poni y un unicornio se pararon frente a la habitación donde estábamos ambos no llevaban nada encima por lo que decidí no atacar, entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados.

¿?: Umm que extraño esperaba que todo el lugar estuviera hecho un desastre pero ya nos hemos cruzado con varios sitios un poco limpios para el tiempo que lleva deshabitado este sitio.

¿?: Hey ya vámonos por favor, este sitio me tienen los pelos de punta ¿que hacemos si nos encontramos al fantasma que se dice habita aquí? además tú también viste eso que estaba cerca de la entrada esto es demasiado raro.

¿?: Vamos esas cosas no existen, además eso de la entrada pueden haber sido hojas quemadas por un trueno sabes que este lugar tiene su propio clima, pero creo que es hora de irnos no creo que este aquí.

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación esperamos un rato hasta que dejamos de oír sus pasos para luego elis bajar del techo y yo salir de detrás de la puerta.

Elis: ¿crees que fueran los ponis de los que hablaba la pequeña?

Sorrow: no lo creo, parece que eran parte de un grupo de búsqueda, pero no los ponis de los que ella hablaba.

Elis: si es así, era mejor que les diéramos a la pequeña sorrow, sabes que no es bueno que se quede aquí más tiempo.

Sorrow: (fui hasta el armario y saque a la pequeña todavía durmiendo y la deje en la cama) sé que estas preocupada por ella elis, pero no podemos dejar que se vaya así como así, ¿recuerdas a los guardias? si ella fuera y dijera que vio a dos ponis asesinar a un montón ¿qué crees que pasaría?

Elis: agg está bien tu ganas es mejor que esperemos que despierte y luego hablar con ella, (se cruzó de brazos mirándome un poco molesta) pero dejando eso aparte, ¿qué rayos te paso por que no pudiste camuflarte? y no te atrevas a mentirme sorrow.

Sorrow: (me tire al piso y cerré los ojos) agg elis ni yo lo sé pero este día me ha caído pesado, todo el día me he estado sintiendo horrible, la cabeza me pesa el cuerpo me duele, supongo que me enferme o algo, por el momento solo quiero descansar.

Elis: umm bien entonces duerme tú en la cama yo dormiré en el suelo.

Sorrow: -_- aunque es una oferta tentadora me temo que paso, recuerda que tenemos a una invitada con nosotros y lo mejor es que te vea a ti cuando despierte, en definitiva no quiero tener a una potrilla gritando como loca tan temprano, así que yo me quedo aquí buenas noches elis.

Elis: bueno está bien pero si no puedes dormir no dudes en acostarte con nosotras.

Ambos nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios y luego de un momento caí dormido.


	12. Scootaloo

0u0 listo, corregido, gracias Blake por el dato.

* * *

Cap 12: scootaloo

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando escuche un grito ensordecedor, salte del suelo y me puse en guardia solo para ver a la pequeña ser retenida por elis.

¿?: ¡Nooo Suéltame Que Alguien Me Ayude!

Elis: vamos niña cálmate ¿que rayos te pasa?

¿?: ¡Te Dije Que Me Sueltes!

La potra mordió a elis en el brazo así que ella la soltó y la potra corrió hacia la puerta de salida pero antes que saliera la atrape con mi magia, ella intentaba de todo para salir de mi agarre pero cuando se quedó sin opciones comenzó a llorar.

¿?: (diablos en verdad tenía ganas de llorar por ella de lo tierna que se miraba) déjenme ir… solo quiero volver con mis amigas y mi hermana por favor.

Sorrow: vamos niña sé que estas asustada por lo que paso anoche pero intenta calmarte.

Elis: (se estaba agarrando el brazo con la mordida) -_- sorrow ponte en su lugar estas pidiendo imposible, no creo que se calme con dos asesinos en frente de ella.

Sorrow: (mire a la potrilla) mira te prometo que no te haremos nada, te bajare si me prometes no salir corriendo cuando lo haga.

Ella asintió y luego la baje, miro a la puerta pero igual no salió corriendo en cambio aun temblando se sentó en el suelo.

Elis: (se rio un poco al verla sentada) jiji vaya que eres obediente ya me estaba preparando para atraparte.

¿?: ¿eh? E- es que me prometieron que no me harían nada.

Sorrow: O.o bien primero que nada ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

¿?: (nos miró dudosa un momento pero abrió la boca) me llamo scootaloo.

Sorrow: bien scootaloo, primero que nada te daré un consejo, ¬_¬ no seas tan confiada niña, puede que algunos ponis te prometan algunas cosas pero ni bien confíes en ellos muchos no dudaran en aprovecharse de ti y podrías terminar muerta o peor, esta vez tuviste la suerte que elis y yo seamos de los que cumplen con su palabra.

Scoot: (se puso un poco pálida) ¿d- de que hablas, que peor que la muerte?

Elis: -_- mira es mejor que ni lo preguntes, pero ambos te podemos asegurar que la muerte para muchos es una bendición, pero dejando eso aparte scootaloo, necesitamos que nos digas lo que sepas de esos tipos de ayer, ¿qué es lo que querían y porque te atraparon?

Scoot: e- ellos… ellos… (No aguanto y se tiró al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con sus cascos) ¡no lo sé, yo solo vine al castillo porque antes mis amigas y yo los vimos acabar a esa hidra y luego los seguimos hasta aquí, pensé que si eran ponis malvados tenía que avisar nuestras hermanas así que vine para ver si lo eran pero cuando llegue ellos me vieron y enseguida me capturaron!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ bien el tema de la hidra será para otro momento, (le saque la cara de entre sus cascos) pero scootaloo quiero que nos digas que es lo que planeaban conocemos a los de su clase y nunca es algo bueno lo que traen entre cascos, si quieres proteger los ponis que quieres necesitamos que tengas valor y nos digas que es lo que planeaban.

Scootaloo se quedó un tiempo en silencio para después mirarnos a los ojos a ambos y hablar.

Scoot: e- está bien les diré… p- por lo que pude oír querían deshacerse de mi hermana y sus amigas, m- me capturaron para usarme como cebo para atraerlas, eso es todo lo que se.

Sorrow: vamos scootaloo sé que sabes mucho más que eso, lo dije antes si de verdad te importan es mejor que nos digas todo.

Scoot: (se recogió un poco) p- pero es que tú mismo lo dijiste tampoco puedo confiar en todos, a- además los vi asesinar a todos esos ponis ayer, ¿c- cómo sé que no van a hacer lo mismo que ellos?

Elis: (se acostó de espaldas riendo un poco) bueno puede que a tus ojos ambos seamos unos asesinos al igual que ellos… pero hay una gran diferencia scootaloo, nosotros lo hicimos para defenderte, pudimos haber solo ignorado tus gritos de ayuda eh irnos pero no podíamos solo dejarte, pero ellos son diferentes, ellos te iban a matar para luego seguir asesinando a más inocentes, no es que seamos unos asesinos y que nos guste el matar, solo nos deshicimos de ellos porque de otra forma seriamos nosotros quienes morirían.

Scoot: pero si no son unos asesinos ¿qué son entonces? ni siquiera la guardia real ha llegado a los extremos que ustedes lo hicieron.

Sorrow: O.0 (levante un casco) alto ¿de qué rayos hablas? si son la guardia de la realeza deben haber matado muchas veces, y sobre todo si pelearon una guerra, aun si es otra nación se necesita mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla para llegar a ese puesto.

Scoot: (ladeo su cabeza) eeh ¿me podrían decir que es una guerra?

Elis y yo nos reímos porque pensamos que era un chiste pero al ver su cara de confusión nos dejamos de reír y se nos desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

Elis: O_0 espera ¿enserio no sabes que es una guerra? ¡Pero si eso es conocimiento general, incluso a los potrillos se lo enseñan en la escuela o en sus casas!

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos eh inflo los cachetes un poco molesta) pues perdón por no saberlo pero nunca escuche esa palabra.

Sorrow: O_O ¡pero que rayos! ¿Cómo es eso posible? (me tape la cara con un casco) tch ¿sabes qué? olvídalo el caso es que no pretendemos herir a nadie, todo lo contrario necesitamos información para prepararnos y proteger a todos en caso que ocurra lo peor, por eso necesitamos que por lo menos nos digas quienes son tu hermana y sus amigas y porque crees que querían deshacerse de ellas, así por lo menos podríamos armar un plan para protegerlas.

Scoot: ¬-¬ no creo que ellas necesiten que las protejan, después de todo ellas son bastante fuertes, incluso han luchado contra un montón de changelings y han salido victoriosas, dudo que ustedes puedan en contra de ellas.

Elis: (la miro bastante seria) scootaloo incluso los más fuertes tienen una debilidad, y si ellos la saben… dudo que alguna pueda hacer algo para defenderse y a juzgar por lo que dijiste antes ya las saben.

Era obvio que scootaloo estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando y sudando pero al final decidió hablar.

Scoot: e- está… está bien les diré, lo más seguro es que ellos querían deshacerse de rainbow y las demás porque ellas son portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía.

Elis: O.0 alto… ¿rainbow? ¿De casualidad es una pegaso con melena como un arcoíris?

Scoot: (ladeo la cabeza) si ¿pero cómo es que la conocen?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ quien lo diría, ayer antes de venir aquí estuvimos en una fiesta de una poni llamada pinkie allí fue que la conocimos.

Scoot: aah °u° si es así entonces ya deben saber quiénes son las amigas de rainbow, fluttershy, applejack, pinkie, rarity la princesa twilight.

Elis: (de solo oír eso se puso pálida) O_O hay rayos… sorrow estamos muertos, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí lo antes posible.

No hace falta decir que ya estaba empacando todo para irnos cuando escuche la palabra princesa.

Sorrow: ¡Elis No Te Quedes Hay Parada Y Ayúdame A Empacar!

Scoot: 0-o ¿qué les pasa? ¿Porque de repente tienen tanta prisa en irse y que paso con lo de protegerlas?

Elis: ¬_¬ hey en definitiva en esa fiesta no la tratamos para nada como una princesa, (palideció aún mas) de hecho hasta rechazamos una de sus invitaciones con vagas excusas, ya hemos estado en casos similares y lo más seguro es que nos estén buscando para meternos en el calabozo ahora.

Sorrow: (apresure aún más el paso en guardar todo en las alforjas) yyy en definitiva me reusó a estar encerrado de nuevo, acabamos de salir de uno hace apenas 3 días, no pienso dejar que me encierren de nuevo ¬_¬ y menos por faltar el respeto a una princesa.

Ok por algún motivo que desconozco scootaloo se comenzó revolcar de risa mientras nosotros paramos y la vimos, luego de un rato dejo de reír se limpió las lágrimas y nos miró.

Scoot: jiji hay vamos pensé que era que venía alguna creatura o algo ¿pero era solo eso? Jeje si las chicas estuvieran aquí también estarían riendo, °u° no se preocupen por eso a twi no le molesta que la traten así y aun si le molestara no los metería en el calabozo por eso, por algo es la princesa de la amistad.

Elis y yo soltamos las maletas y nos vimos la cara el uno al otro y como esperaba eran las mismas.

Elis: -_- ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿Ósea tanto apuro por nada? (se tapó la cara con una mano) agg supongo que a dejar todo como estaba.

Scoot: 0.o entonces no tienen planeado hacernos nada ¿no?

Sorrow: (comencé a acomodar algunas cosas en su sitio) ¬_¬ para nada.

Scoot: entonces… ¿les molesta si les hago algunas preguntas?

Elis: (ella estaba desempacando las alforjas) a delante pregunta.

Scoot: eh bien primero ¿porque vinieron aquí tan tarde en la noche? digo no es que no esté agradecida que lo hicieran, 0.o pero es extraño.

Sorrow: a eso es fácil, °u° cuando llegamos a esta nación este fue el primer lugar que vimos y como estaba deshabitado decidimos quedarnos aquí.

Scoot: ¿pero por qué no se quedaron en ponyville? dijeron que venían de una de las fiestas de pinkie así que podían buscar un hotel en la ciudad, además que este bosque es bastante peligroso.

Elis: umm decidimos mejor quedarnos aquí porque nuestra intención era volver a nuestra nación lo antes posible, y a decir verdad no queríamos llamar la atención de nadie ¬_¬ pero esa fiesta de ayer tiro todo al caño si me dices que twilight era una princesa, agg en fin tal parece que tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo aquí hasta estar seguros que nada va a pasar.

Scoot: a bien eh ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto privada?

Elis: si te lo preguntas -_- no salgo con él.

Scoot: (se sonrojo un poco) eeh bien no era eso, es otra cosa.

Sorrow: bueno si podemos te responderemos pero ten en cuenta que hay algunas cosas que no podemos decirte.

Scoot: (miro a elis) eh espero no que no te moleste 0.0 ¿pero que eres? digo 0.o no todos los días se ve un poni con garras en vez de cascos.

Elis: jeje ¬u¬ ya decía yo que te estabas tardando, mira soy una pegaso casi normal solo que desde que nací tengo manos en vez de cascos.

Scoot: o-o ¿y no te molesta cuando caminas? Bueno si es que caminas a 4 patas.

Elis: umm normalmente llevo guantes que hacen mis patas parecidas a los cascos cuando voy por allí, -_- si te soy sincera es más molesto que todos se queden viéndote cada vez que pasas, así que con los guantes puestos camino a 4 pero cuando no los llevo prefiero caminas sobre mis patas traseras así que en realidad nunca me han molestado a la hora de andar, je ¬w¬ pero que curiosa resultaste.

Scoot: (bajo las orejas) lo siento.

Elis: no hay problema, se cómo es la curiosidad (se rasco la cabeza) ¬.¬ muy difícil de controlar.

Scoot: (ahora si nos miró un poco asustada) o- otra cosa, es… es que mataron a ese cantidad de ponis ayer y aun así están demasiado tranquilos, están jugando, riendo, es… es casi como si no fuera nada para ustedes… s- si yo hubiera hecho algo así yo en su lugar aún estaría… no sé cómo decirlo.

Sorrow: (la mire un poco serio) scoot eso es algo que créeme cuando te digo que no quieres escuchar, solo te diré que es por el lugar del que venimos, no es un lugar tan pacifico como este… en fin creo que es hora que nos vayamos le dijimos a la princesa twilight que iríamos hoy a su casa… bueno -_- castillo creo, además que deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

Comencé a caminar a la salida pero elis me tomo de la cola y me halo hacia atrás.

Elis: (se cuzo de cascos en una pose de total autoridad) ¿a dónde crees que vas gato? vamos con una princesa, es obvio que tenemos que estar presentables, así que sabes que toca ir a bañarnos y tú también scoot.

Scoot y yo la miramos extrañados -¿bromeas?-

Elis: (respondió con una sonrisa sombría) para nada.

Elis aprovechó sus manos para tomarnos de las colas y arrastrarnos al cuarto de baño, ya allí nos soltó.

Elis: bien sorrow tú vas al hoyo con agua de la derecha scoot y yo al de la izquierda, ¬_¬ y ya sabes que pasara si no te aseas bien ¿no?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos un poco) agg entendido, después de todo veremos a una princesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer supongo.

Scoot: (ladeo su cabeza) hoyos… con agua… 0-o ¿Se refieren a las bañeras?

Elis: O.O ¿bañeras…que es eso?

Scoot: ¬-¬ pues los hoyos a los que les refieres, jiji °u° que forma tan rara de decirle a una bañera.

Sorrow: (mire a las bañeras con un casco en mi mentón) umm con que se llaman bañeras ¿no?

En ese momento me brillaron los ojos si había algo que yo no resistía era el conocer nuevas cosas así que aproveche el momento.

Sorrow: ¡Genial! (señale a la rueda en los tubos) ¿de casualidad sabes cómo se llama esto?

Scoot: 0.o aah pues se llama de varias formas pero en este caso es válvula.

Sorrow: (señale al pilar de donde salía el agua) OuO ¿y esto?

Scoot: 0_o alto ¿no sabes que es una fuente de agua?

Sorrow: °u° así que fuente de agua, umm jeje parece que tengo demasiado que aprender de tu nación scoot, nunca antes vimos algo como esto.

Scoot: -.- me estas tomando el pelo ¿no? Esas cosas las hay en todos los pueblos del mundo, no creo que el de ustedes sea la excepción.

Elis: (tomo a scoot entre sus manos y se metieron al agua) pues créelo o no nunca vimos esas cosas antes, ¬.¬ de hecho fue por casualidad que logramos hacer que el agua corriera.

Scoot: 0-o esperen ¿de qué hablan? eso si es conocimiento común, desde que se inventó todos en el planeta saben para que son.

Elis: (se rio sonriendo un poco nerviosa) emm bueno supongo que estamos un poco más perdidos que los demás, pero en fin solo relájate y disfruta del baño.

Scoot: bien pero ¿me pasas el jabón?

Elis: O-0 ¿jabón? Esa sí que no sé qué rayos es.

Scoot: 0.0 alto, enserio… si es una broma lo están llevando muy lejos, ¿se puede saber de dónde rayos vienen ustedes?

Sorrow: no creo que lo conozcas, pero venimos de exion.

Scoot: 0_0 aah bien… tienes razón ni idea de dónde queda, peeero en fin el jabón se usa para lavar tu pelaje y que no huela mal después que salgas del baño, -_- no tienen uno ¿verdad?

Sorrow: °u° nop, normal mente solo nos lavamos con agua y nos limpiamos con un trapo, nos ha funcionado hasta ahora para por lo menos quitar la tierra y las manchas de nuestro pelaje.

Scoot: 0.o bien eso es… -_- bastante primitivo si me lo preguntan, pero en fin si es lo que hay ¿pues qué se le hace?

Terminamos de lavarnos y luego intente hacer un hechizo de fuego para secarnos pero de nuevo el malestar volvió y más fuerte que antes así que tambalee un poco pero elis me atrapo antes que cayera al suelo.

Sorrow: (me agarre la cabeza) lo siento.

Elis: (me miro un tanto preocupada) sorrow esto ya está yendo muy lejos, ¿porque no me dijiste antes que aun te sentías mal?

Sorrow: (le sonreí un poco adolorido) porque no me sentía mal… me acaba de volver el malestar, (me acosté delante de la bañera) agg demonios esto apesta, elis adelántense y prepárense en un minuto estaré con ustedes.

Elis: agg bien sorrow pero no tardes tanto.

Elis y scoot salieron del baño mientras yo cerré los ojos, por un rato me quede allí acostado esperando que pasara el malestar, luego de un rato los abrí y me levante fui al cuarto donde dormimos y allí estaban elis y scoot, elis tenía las alforjas puestas ya lista para partir.

Elis: ¿ya se te paso?

Sorrow: (fui hasta la cama y me acosté) no mejor adelántense más tarde las alcanzo.

Elis: (se quitó las alforjas) ni hablar de aquí no salgo, ¿crees que sea un efecto secundario de la poison joke?

Sorrow: es posible después de todo empezó después de quitarme la maldición, (gruñí un poco molesto) grr estúpida planta.

Scoot: ¿tocaste las poison jokes? Umm es raro, rainbow y las demás también cayeron en ellas y no se sintieron mal después de tomar el baño medicinal.

Sorrow: (me senté en la cama) agg como sea será mejor irnos ya, has estado mucho tiempo perdida he imagino que todas deben estarte buscando aun.

Scoot: (bajo las orejas) si rainbow debe andarme buscando, creo que tienes razón, ¿pero qué hay de ti te sientes mal no?

Sorrow: da igual siempre y cuando evite usar magia creo que poder manejarlo.

Elis: (me miro bastante seria) ¿de verdad crees que puedas aguantarlo?

Sorrow: -.- vamos elis ya lo dije, ah pero una cosa más scoot procura que lo que paso anoche sea secreto ¿sí?

Scoot: (nos miró aterrada) ¿te refieres a que les mienta? ¡p- pero no puedo hacer eso y menos a rainbow!

Sorrow: scoot esta vez será necesario que lo hagas, de todos modos si les dices la verdad será mucho peor para ti y para nosotros.

Scoot: (comenzó a temblar) ¿a- a que te refieres?

Elis: jeje vamos tonta no tienes por qué temer no haremos nada malo, es solo que tendríamos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible y no podríamos ni protegerlas a ustedes ni aprender más acerca de las cosas que han hecho ustedes, (meció su dedo índice a los lados y chasqueo la lengua tres veces) me ofendes scoot que hallas pensado que las lastimaríamos si decías algo.

Scoot: (se apeno mucho) lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro a que ustedes… bueno puedan hacer esas cosas y… (se agarro la cabeza con sus cascos) aaaaaa como sea, °n° ¿pero que les voy a decir que hice todo el día de ayer y además en el everfree?

Elis: umm yo me encargare de eso tu solo sígueme la corriente y todo listo.

Scoot: he bueno si tú lo dices.

Elis: en fin pongámonos en marcha mientras más rápido lleguemos al pueblo, (se sobo la pansa) -_- más rápido desayunamos, ya me hace falta recargar energía.

Sorrow: je típico pero si tienes razón incluso yo tengo un poco de hambre ya.

Cuando iba a levantarme de la cama toque con un casco el brazalete que me regalo papa que había perdido ayer así que lo tome y me lo coloque.

Elis: hey es el brazalete que te dio tu padre ¿no? cuando fue que te lo quitaste.

Scoot: (miro el brazalete) umm vaya sí que es genial.

Sorrow: ayer luego del incidente…yyy gracias, bien es hora de irnos, hey elis ¿puedes guardar a kuro de nuevo? -_- no quiero tener a los guardias detrás nuestro de nuevo.

Elis: °u°claro.

Tome a kuro de la esquina donde la había puesto antes y se la di a elis, como antes ella simplemente la tomo y desapareció, scoot quedo bastante impresionada pero la sacamos de su impresión y comenzamos a caminar a la salida, elis se colocó los guantes y luego subió a scoot a su lomo comenzando a caminar al pueblo.

Sorrow: agg estos son momentos cuando extraño mi magia, -_- últimamente tengo un cuerno casi que de adorno.

Elis: ¬_¬ y que lo digas deberías comenzar a cuidarte más, si sigues así no duraras mucho que digamos.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ claro lo dice la que necesita de mi magia para materializarse.

Scoot: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Sorrow: O.0 nada en realidad era jugando con ella.

Scoot: -_- elis, la que va a hablar con rainbow y las demás serás tú ¿no? Porque el sí que es malo mintiendo.

Elis: (se tapó la cara con un casco y suspiro) agg mejor olvida eso scoot no es muy importante.

Scoot: (nos respondió con una voz un tanto nerviosa) umm l- lo hare si me dicen algo a cambio.

Sorrow: vamos scoot ya te dijimos que no te haríamos nada así que ¿por qué el nerviosismo? pregunta y listo.

Scoot: (trago bien hondo) es peor a que me lastimen, sorrow por… por… agg (se comenzó a dar de golpecitos en la cabeza) vamos si puedo, sorrow ¿qué paso con tu cutie mark?

Sorrow: espera O_0 ¿todo ese drama para preguntar eso?

Scoot: s- solo responde ¿sí?

Sorrow: agg ¬_¬ nunca la he tenido y la verdad no me ha hecho falta así que solo lo ignoro.

En ese momento la cara de scoot era un poema una mescla extraña de muchas emociones que terminaron en un grito al cielo que nos dejó sordos a elis y a mí.

Sorrow: (me sobe las orejas) ¡pero que rayos te pasa por que gritas así!

Cuando la vimos bien juraría que vi su alma salir de su cuerpo pero en fin.

Elis: eh hey scoot que te pasa ¿estás bien?

Scoot: (see se había vuelto loca) bien… bien, (se paro a dos patas en el lomo de elis con los ojos medio desorbitados) ¿bromeas? ¿que si estoy bien? ¡Claro que estoy bien por qué no lo estaría! (puso sus cascos en su cabeza jalando su melena) ¡solo por el hecho que es posible que jamás tenga mi cutie mark no significa que este mal!

Sorrow: O.O rayos cálmate scootaloo, se podría decir que mi casi es único, ningún poni adulto que he conocido le ha faltado su cutie mark y sinceramente dudo que tu vayas a ser un caso como yo, ya encontraras algo en lo que seas buena.

Elis: cierto °u° el tarado de sorrow es el único que no ha descubierto su talento el tuyo te estará esperando en algún sitio, solo ten paciencia potrilla loca, -_- y aparte o te sientas o caminas por tu cuenta ¿queda claro?

Scoot: (muy apenada se sentó en el lomo de elis) eeh jeje lo siento por eso.

Íbamos a seguir caminando pero nos detuvimos cuando oímos algo entre los arbustos, sin demora elis saco a kuro junto con su daga, vi que scoot estaba temblando en el lomo de elis así que de inmediato la baje y la deje detrás de mí levantando elis y yo la guardia, nos quedamos esperando un momento hasta que por fin de los arbustos salieron unos 4 lobos hechos de madera.

Sorrow: demonios parece que el grito de scoot los atrajo, scoot estarás bien si te quedas cerca de mí, ni se te ocurra alejarte, ¿elis puedes encargarte de ellos?

Elis: (me miro seriamente) no será fácil con la cantidad de magia que me queda, pero aquí vamos.

Elis tomo la daga en una de sus manos y comenzó su ataque, antes que pudieran hacer algo los lobos elis apareció detrás de uno y lo corto a la mitad, de los otros tres uno salto para morderla en el cuello así que en respuesta se impulsó hacia adelante con sus alas quedando debajo del lobo que salto luego pateo su estómago mandándolo hacia arriba cuando iba de caída elis lo recibió con su daga partiéndolo desde la boca hasta al cola, el tercer lobo corrió hacia ella y ataco con sus garras, elis las bloqueo con su daga, luego de bloquear la daga desapareció, elis pateo al lobo estrellándolo contra uno de los árboles para después hacer aparecer de nuevo la daga y decapitarlo antes que se levantara, luego se paró a dos patas delante del ultimo lobo.

Al verse sin oportunidad alguna el lobos huyo y elis guardo su arma.

Elis: (exhalo una gran bocanada de aire) listo.

Scoot: 0.0 eso fue ¡GENIAL! ¡Como hiciste para que la daga aparezca y desaparezca de donde la sacas?

Elis: jeje eso es secreto scoot, pero de todos modos gracias.

Sorrow: es mejor que nos apuremos podrían haber más creaturas cerca y no queremos muchos más encuentros, scoot vienes conmigo, no creo que pueda luchar mucho así que elis si aparecen más enemigos cuento contigo para deshacerte de ellos.

Elis: hare lo que pueda sorrow.

Elis tomo a scoot y la subió a mi lomo pero antes de ponernos a caminar ella tembló un tanto en mi lomo y hablo un poco preocupada.

Scoot: 0.0 so- sorrow ¿estás seguro que podrás continuar?

Sorrow: eeh si ¿porque lo preguntas?

Scoot: 0_0 b- bien no sé si sea normal en ti pero es- estas tan frio como un muerto.

Elis: (chasqueo su lengua) diablos justo lo que temía, lo siento scoot pero volvemos al castillo ya.

Sorrow: -_- si crees que me voy a devolver después de salir estas bastante loca elis.

Elis: (se trono los dedos y me miro con una ceja levantada) ¿quieres apostar?

1 minuto después

Sorrow: -_- te odio.

Elis: nee me da igual.

Entre elis y scoot me agarraron y me terminaron amarrando en el lomo de elis esta demás decir que scoot estaba muerta de la risa.

Un rato después llegamos de nuevo al castillo scoot desato la soga y me baje del lomo de elis.

Elis: (miro a scoot y bajo las orejas) lo siento scoot creo que no podremos llevarte de vuelta al pueblo hoy, pero con sorrow así no creo que sea conveniente hacer el viaje, y tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí solo.

Scoot: (bajo las orejas) lo entiendo, agg si tan solo pudiera por lo menos decirles que estoy bien estaría un poco más calmada, (se le escapo una lagrimita) extraño mucho a rainbow y lo más seguro es que ella este demasiado preocupada por mí.

Sorrow: (me tire al suelo y suspire) agg lo siento por eso scoot, mañana lo más seguro es que este mejor y lo primero que haremos será ir a ponyville.

Scoot: está bien supongo que puedo aprovechar para explorar el castillo de las hermanas… siempre oímos del pero nunca lo vi en persona.

Elis: bien iré contigo, pero necesito que vayas un segundo a la habitación y busques en las alforjas algo de agua ¿si?

Scoot asintió y fue a la habitación.

Elis: (me miro enojada) sorrow ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando al tan siquiera intentar hacer todo el camino hasta el pueblo si apenas y si tienes fuerzas para levantarte? y ni hablar de tu magia haya en el bosque no guarde la daga porque haya querido si no que por la poca magia que te queda se desvaneció, si no fuera por scoot ya hace mucho que hubiera vuelto a la daga.

Sorrow: (suspire con mucho cansancio) agg si te soy sincero es que me siento un poco mal por ella, viéndola en su situación… no sé, por algún motivo me hace querer llevarla ya con su familia.

Elis: te entiendo en eso sorrow, pero fue demasiado estúpido intentar el viaje en este momento si no es algo que tú pudieras hacer, agg en fin no importa ya, ve a la habitación y descansa.

Sorrow: (me levante y camine a la habitación) si lo tendré en cuenta pero también cuídense a saber que rayos hay aquí.

Fui hasta la habitación, en el camino me encontré a scoot de regreso con el agua, le dije que elis la estaba esperando y ella siguió, cuando llegue al cuarto me tire en la cama cerré los ojos, estuve un rato acostado en la cama pero solo me sentía peor mientras más tiempo pasaba así que me levante de la cama y fui por un poco de agua, busque en las alforjas pero todas las botellas estaban vacías, fui hasta el baño pero el agua estaba un poco sucia y en mi condición no creí que fuera una buena idea beberla así que me decidí salir a buscar el rio que elis había mencionado antes busque un poco hasta que lo encontré detrás del castillo, me agache y bebí del para luego llenar las botellas con agua.

Sorrow: ya he estado lo suficiente encerrado si descanso será aquí.

Me voltee de espalda, me acosté y use mis cascos de almohada cerrando los ojos.

Sorrow: (bostece un poco cansado) además no es como que si un poco de aire fresco no ayudara.


	13. Una triste verdad

Cap 13: una triste verdad

Me quede allí hasta que note que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse así que me levante y me sacudí un poco.

Sorrow: agg "supongo que es hora de volver" ¬_¬ "como elis venga junto con scoot a buscarme, me llevaría el regaño de la vida por haberme ido y prefiero evitarlo".

Con todo hecho regrese al castillo y cuando llegue a la habitación tanto elis como scoot estaban dentro pero a saber porque las dos estaban todas cubiertas con raspones y arañazos, razón por la que elis estaba tratando a scoot primero, tome aire para preguntar pero antes que abriera la boca elis respondió un tanto… amm digamos molesta.

Elis: (juraría que tenía cuchillos sangrientos de ojos) antes que preguntes entramos en una habitación llena de infernales alimañas voladoras que no se daban por vencidas, ¡malditos murciélagos si vuelvo a ver uno te juro que vuelo el jodido castillo junto con la alimaña esa!

Scoot: (miro un tanto enojada… naa encabronada a elis) ¡Tal Vez Si Hubieras Hecho Lo Que Te Dije Y Los Hubieras Dejado En Paz En Vez De Picarlos Con Una Rama A Ver Si Estaban Vivos Esto No Hubiera Pasado!

En ese momento no pude aguante la riza, elis me miro con ganas de matar mientras seguía vendando a scoot.

Elis: jajá si muy gracioso, a todas estas ¿dónde rayos estuviste? Te dije que te quedaras descansando y cuando llegamos no estabas

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) pues nos quedamos sin agua así que salí a buscar un poco, ¬.¬ pero elis ¿qué rayos trataban de hacer dándole de picadas a los murciélagos? 0-o ¿Que acaso pensaste que se harían los muertos y te ignorarían cuando están en bandada?

Elis: (desvió la vista un poco sonrojada) es que leí en un libro que lo hacían y tenía ganas de probarlo.

Scoot: (la miro seria) y te dije que era falso porque ya lo probé con mis amigas y termino en una linda corrida a la primera casa que vimos.

Elis: (se cruzó de manos infando los cachetes) bien ya entiendo la regué, pero en fin scoot quédate quieta para terminar de curar los raspones.

Sorrow: jeje bueno, luego que termines con scoot te trato yo a ti.

Paso un momento cuando elis termino con scoot, yo tome unos pedazos de tela y comencé a limpiar cada arañazo y mordeduras que elis tenía, una vez que termine le vende las mordidas.

Sorrow: °u° listo.

Elis: °u° gracias, y como sigues ¿te sirvió el descanso?

Sorrow: si ya me siento un poco mejor.

Scoot: (me miro casi rogando) ¿crees que podamos ir a ponyville mañana?

Sorrow: (me reí un poco al verle la carita tan tierna) si creo que podremos hacerlo.

Elis: (sonrió un poco) je rayos tu no aprendes ¿no?, agg en fin supongo que podríamos intentarlo mañana, pero ya es tiempo de dormir para los potrillos así ¬_¬ que scoot a la cama.

Scoot: -_- hey no es como si estuviera en mi casa ¿sabes? y además aun es bastante temprano ni siquiera tú te acostarías tan temprano.

Elis: (bostezo tapando su boca) ¿eso crees? (y se acostó sonriendo de lo más tranquila) pues déjame decirte que siempre que caiga la noche me duermo.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿bromeas? 0.o¿Porque te acostarías así de temprano? ni siquiera rainbow que es bastante perezosa se acuesta a estas horas.

Elis: (se acurruco en la almohada) umm bueno no la conozco para saber eso, pero en nuestro caso es simple scoot, costumbres que tuvimos que adquirir.

Scoot: (suspiro poco decepcionada) aah está bien, °n° ¿pero no podríamos hablar por un tiempo más? es que aún hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarles.

Sorrow: bueno supongo que podría quedarme un tiempo despierto, además también hay cosas que te quiero preguntar.

Scoot: °u° bien entonces ¿a qué se dedican?

Elis: umm bueno podrías decir que somos exploradores, al final no estaría muy lejos.

Scoot: 0-o ¿exploradores? ¿Pero cómo es que aprendieron a pelear así si son exploradores? 0.o digo ni siquiera en sus libros daring doo hacia lo que ustedes hacen.

Elis: jeje -u- bueno digamos que una dama debe tener varios trucos bajo la manga scoot, aprendí a luchar por que me fue bastante necesario, umm recuerdo que en una ocasión entramos en una cueva buscando una pista de un artefacto un tanto curioso del que habíamos oído, en un principio todo parecía normal pero luego de un rato terminamos siendo perseguidos por un pedazo de gorila gigante que parecía el guardián de la cueva, corrimos por un tiempo del pero al final terminamos arrinconados y dime ¬u¬ ¿qué crees que tuvimos que hacer?

Scoot: amm °u° ¿patear las paredes en busca de una pared falsa para huir o un swicht secreto que soltara un par de troncos para golpear al gorila partiéndole en trasero?

Elis: -_- bien no sé de dónde sacaste eso pero no, tuvimos que pelear con el si queríamos vivir, -n- y vaya que fue un hueso duro de roer.

Scoot: aah °u° ¿por eso es que saben luchar?

Sorrow: sip ¬.¬ es una de las razones al menos.

Elis rio un poco pero luego me volví a sentar en el suelo.

Elis: bien scoot es mi turno de preguntar, ¿qué puedes decirnos de la especie de twilight? si te soy sincera esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que vi a una unicornio alada O.o ¿o a una pegaso cornuda?

Scoot: 0_0 ¿es enserio? ¡Pero si los alicornios son bastante famosos! nunca he visto a nadie que no sepa lo que son, de hecho muchos quieren llegar a ser como ellos.

Elis: (se llevo una mano al mentón) así que alicornios, umm tengo un recuerdo vago de la palabra pero no se decir de dónde.

Al escuchar esa palabra una imagen vino a mi mente.

Sorrow: yo si recuerdo algo de esa raza pero no es mucho solo recuerdo haber visto una estatua de estos.

Scoot: 0.o oigan enserio que son muy extraños ustedes dos, todo lo que me han preguntado son cosas que siempre te enseñan en todas las escuelas, he incluso algunas son cosas mucho más básicas.

Sorrow: jeje lo siento por eso pero de verdad nunca vimos un alicornio en nuestras vidas.

Scoot: umm bueno supongo que no todos tienen la suerte de ver una de las princesas, pero por lo menos tendrían que saber de ellas.

Elis: O-O ¿es que todas las alicornios son princesas?

Scoot: °u° sip 0.o o al menos las 4 que conozco, bueno mi turno ¿podrían decirme más de ustedes? Se que son exploradores y sus nombres pero no sé nada más, (se apeno un poco) y en realidad me gustaría conocerlos un poco más.

Elis: umm y dime ¿qué exactamente quieres saber? ¬_¬ porque necesitaría más o menos un semana para contarte un resumen de mi, O.0 aunque probablemente necesitaría más tiempo.

Scoot: bien ¿cuanto años tienen?

Elis: jeje ¬u¬ cuantos años me calculas.

Scoot: bueno con todo lo que haces creo que tienes por lo menos 25 años.

Elis: O_O uff scoot ni más lejos apenas tengo 19 años.

Scoot: 0_0 alto ¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¿19 años? ¡Pero si eres menor que rainbow y las demás!

Elis: °u° sip esa es mi edad.

Scoot: ¿y qué hay de ti sorrow?

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) no tengo la más remota idea.

Scoot: -_- vamos sorrow, eso no es algo malo para preguntar ¿por qué no me dices?, (sonrió burlonamente) ¿que acaso eres una momia andante?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ no es que no quiera decirte es que en serio no lo recuerdo.

Scoot: O.0 sorrow hay un límite para lo olvidadizo.

Sorrow: -_- si muy graciosa, el caso es que tengo una… ligera amnesia y no recuerdo casi nada de mí.

Scoot: (se tapó la boca con los cascos) 0.0 v- valla eeh l- lo siento.

Sorrow: naa da igual en algún momento vuelve.

Scoot: ¿y qué cosas recuerdas?

Sorrow: umm no muchas si soy sincero llevo solo creo que una semana desde que desperté en… emm nada olvida eso.

En ese momento me di cuenta que casi le cuento de donde rayos veníamos y no es algo que quisiera que ella supiera.

Scoot: ¡oh vamos! termina lo que ibas a decir °u° ¿despertaste en dónde?

Sorrow: (la mire solo un poco serio) scoot ¿recuerdas que te dijimos que había cosas que no te podríamos responder? (ella asintió) esa es una de esas cosas, así que por favor olvida eso.

Scoot: (inflo sus cachetes un tanto molesta) ¬-¬ está bien, ¿pero qué hay de las cosas que les gustan? por lo menos a mí me gusta mucho hacer cruzadas para encontrar mi marca con mis amigas y hacer acrobacias con mi scooter, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Elis: jeje pues lo que más me gusta (me señalo) -u- es molestarlo, ¬u¬ es bastante divertido sobre todo cuando se enoja mucho.

Scoot: -_- no creo que quiera estar en tu lugar sorrow, es en serio elis que te gusta hacer.

Elis: umm bien de verdad seria el aventurarse por todos lados explorar ruinas, cuevas, y esas cosas es bastante divertido ¬w¬ y sobre todo si hay un guardián con el que luchar.

Sorrow: umm en mi caso me gusta más el dormir, -_- ya con lo que me pasa todos los días tengo, y esta semana más todavía, literalmente si fuera por mi dormiría 6 días sin despertarme ni a comer.

Scoot: ¬-¬ hey que los ponis no hibernamos… 0.o pero supongo que cada quien tiene sus gustos, aunque admito que los de elis me gustan, también quisiera ir a explorar cosas alguna vez.

Sorrow: bueno scoot hay otra cosa necesito saber ¿quién es el rey de esta nación?

Scoot: (ladeo la cabeza) ¿rey? Nosotros no tenemos nada como eso.

Elis: O.0 ¿qué? ¿Pero entonces quien se supone que se encarga de llevar las riendas de la nación?

Scoot: °u° para eso están las princesas celestia y luna, siempre se han encargado de guiar a todos, incluso una vez la princesa luna me ayudo a mí con mis problemas de pesadillas.

Sorrow: espera… antes dijiste que todas las princesas son alicornios así que supongo que estas también lo son, ¬.¬ ¿pero que aparte gobiernan entre dos? es una forma bastante rara de gobernar… pero supongo que han hecho un buen trabajo, en fin esos nombres no me suenan de nada ¿qué hay de ti elis?

Elis: nop ni idea, nunca he oído de ellas.

Scoot: (abrió su boca a mas no poder) ¡ tienen que estar bromeando pero si ellas son conocidas aun en la tierra de los dragones y eso está bastante lejos! ¡cómo es posible que no hallan oído de ellas si incluso hay leyendas que hablan de ellas! la yegua en la luna, la leyenda de las dos hermanas.

Sorrow: (me masajee un poco la cabeza) umm no sé, creó haber escuchado de la segunda pero no logro recordarla del todo.

Elis: bueno es un avance que por lo menos recuerdes haberla escuchado, de la primera jamás oí hablar pero la segunda fue no una leyenda sino una profecía, -_- scoot no deberías crees esas cosas, podrías terminar bastante decepcionada.

Scoot: elis pero acabo de decirlo hablan de ellas no son profecías, son cosas que ya pasaron, la leyenda habla de la derrota de discord, la caída del rey sombra, incluso la derrote del malvado tirek, todos fueron derrotado antes por ellas hace miles de años.

Esas palabras hicieron que elis se helara no pudo esconder su inquietud y sus cascos terminaron temblando un poco, al verla así ya imaginaba que pasaba y yo también me altere un poco.

Scoot: ¿oigan pero que les pasa? porque de repente se pusieron tan raros.

Elis: scoot… ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Scoot: 0.0 a que te refieres.

Elis: a la caída de todos ellos, y el tiempo en que paso.

Scoot: 0.o pues sí, °u° la princesa hace bastante se lo contó a twilight y en una clase ella nos contó la historia, y la princesa jamás le mentiría a twilight, así que si estoy segura… ¬.¬ además que no hace mucho cada uno se liberó y rainbow y las chicas les derrotaron de nuevo, (se puso un poco triste) aunque... no olvídenlo no es nada.

Elis: (la mano le temblaba un poco) ya veo, gracias por la información scoot, oigan creo que ya es hora de acostarse, se está haciendo tarde así que scoot a dormir.

Scoot: °n° pero aún hay cosas que quiero preguntar.

Sorrow: (me estire un poco) no te preocupes scoot ya mañana nos lo preguntaras pero sí que estoy cansado ya.

Scoot: (suspiro rendida) bueno está bien, pero mañana me tienen que responder ¿si?

Elis: (se acomodó en la cama) bien lo prometo, pero ahora a dormir.

Scoot y elis se acostaron en la cama mientras yo me acomode unas cuantas telas y me acosté en ellas, pase un buen rato intentando dormir pero no pude, abrí los ojos cuando escuche a alguien caminar y vi a elis saliendo de la habitación así que me levante y la seguí en su camino, paro en el salón del castillo que no tenía techo y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, me acerque a ella y me senté su lado.

Sorrow: ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Elis: (seguía viendo el cielo) no creo que pueda hacerlo, al menos no ahora con lo que acabamos de escuchar… y pensar que los objetivos de nuestra misión fueron derrotados hace miles de años… en pocas palabras… desaparecimos miles de años.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg eso explica el por qué no pudimos reconocer tantas cosas de las que vimos.

Elis: (me sonrió dolida mientras comenzaba a sollozar) s- sorrow ¿sabes por qué es que desde que despertamos siempre quise regresar?

Sorrow: si te soy sincero elis… no lo recuerdo, pero supongo que tiene que ver con aquellos que viajaban con nosotros.

Elis: así es sorrow es por ellos… d- dos de los ponis que viajaban con nosotros e- eran mis hermanos sean y night… siempre estábamos juntos en todo, e- eran la única familia de sangre que me quedaba y los amaba con todo mi ser, (las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos) pero al parecer nunca más poder verlos… no es justo… nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo… no podremos ir a aventuras de nuevo… n- no poder saber nunca si después de que desaparecimos pudieron superar el perderme…(su tono de voz se quebrantó) n- ni siquiera sabré sí pudieron v- vivir felices después que la guerra acabara o si esta acabo al menos.

Sorrow: (me acerque más a ella y la abrase por la espalda) elis para ser sincero sé que no es justo, y no puedo decir que fue de ellos… pero créeme que se cómo te sientes, sé que tan doloroso es perder a alguien que es muy especial para ti… pero hay una cosa que puedo decirte con mucha certeza sé que es mucho lo que perdimos, pero no podemos quedarnos en el lamento, ponte en el lugar de tus hermanos, piensa en esto ¿querrían ellos verte tragada por la tristeza y el dolor? No, no lo creo, si de verdad te quieren como tú los quieres a ellos nunca desearían verte triste al contrario quisieran que fueras feliz como sea, con o sin ellos.

Elis: (bajo sus orejas sin dejar de llorar) se lo que lo que dices es cierto sorrow… pero aun así no puedo olvidarlos… los extraño sorrow… los extraño demasiado y no puedo hacer como que ya no me importa.

Sorrow: y nunca dije que hicieras eso elis, algo como la familia es imposible de olvidar, me tienes a mi como prueba ¿qué fue lo primero que recordé? fue a mis padres, jamás te diría que los olvides es al contrario, recuerda y atesora esos momentos que tuviste con ellos… puede que no estén a tu lado pero siempre estarán contigo dentro de tus recuerdos… si puede que no los veamos pero aun así podemos escucharlos cada vez que cerramos nuestros ojos y pensamos en ellos, °u° ¿qué fue de ellos es lo que te preocupa? Jeje bueno el solo pensar que son tus hermanos me da más que suficientes razones para pensar que definitivamente estuvieron bien, después de todo si comparten tu sangre… ¬_¬ hasta el fin del mundo huiría de ellos si sabe lo que le conviene.

Elis me dio un codazo en las costillas y por supuesto que me sobe del golpetazo.

Elis: (sonrió un poco) eres un idiota ¿sabes? pero gracias… s- supongo que tienes razón, (se limpió un poco las lagrimas) e- esos cabeza hueca no eran de los que se derrumbaban fácil.

Sorrow: eso me recuerda ¿qué tal si me sigues contando tu historia? recuerda que prometiste que me lo dirías.

Elis: (suspiro) agg está bien sorrow te seguiré contando pero tengo que decir que no fue una de mis mejores experiencias.

Narración de elis

sean y yo estábamos heridos y aterrados pero aun así seguimos caminando para encontrar el pueblo por nuestro pequeño hermano night que seguía desmayado así que cuando a lo lejos vimos las luces del pueblo continuamos corriendo para buscar ayuda de nuestros padres.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos al pueblo pero al llegar nos llevamos otra sorpresa, las luces que veíamos a lo lejos no eran de las farolas del pueblo eran de hecho las casas quemándose, el pueblo en el que habíamos pasado toda nuestra vida estaba siendo atacado por bandidos, y nosotros solo podíamos ver de entre los arboles como tomaban a todos los que alguna vez conocimos y quisimos siendo masacrados por ellos.

A los que tenían suerte los mataban de manera rápida, pero habían bandidos que no se conformaban con matar ellos iban más allá, no solo los obligaban a ver como asesinaban a sus familias si no que los hacían pedazos mientras que lloraban y suplicaban por piedad, las yeguas eran las que peor la tenían ya que las violaban para después hacerlas sufrir tanto como podían, y todo esto delante de sus familiares quienes no podían hacer más que observar todo.

En medio de ese infierno tome a sean del casco y corrí al bosque de nuevo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo rogaba porque mis padres estuvieran bien ya que la casa estaba lejos del centro del pueblo.

Fuimos a la casa a escondiéndonos de los bandidos y cuando llegamos solo pude ver como mi madre está siendo violada y mi padre peleando por salvarla tomo uno de los tenedores para paja y comenzó a pelear en contra de los bandidos.

Por su trabajo como granjero su fuerza era considerable así que acabo con 4 bandidos pero fue superado y en un momento de descuido lo atraparon entre dos unicornios quienes usaron su magia para tomar sus cascos y pararlo en 2 patas, rogaba que alguien lo ayudara pero fue inútil tome a sean y tape su vista con mi ala en buen estado… a mi padre le cortaron sus 4 patas y luego lo decapitaron.

De ver eso mi mundo se vino abajo tome a mis hermanos y salimos de allí pero fue muy tarde uno de los bandidos nos vio y dio alarma a los demás, un grupo de pegaso fue en nuestra persecución.

Era pequeña y estaba herida, mi hermano sean estaba igual de herido que yo también, era obvio que nos alcanzarían así que tome a night y lo coloque en el lomo de sean.

Sean: (me miro llorando desesperado) ¿hermana que haces! ¡Debemos salir de aquí pero ya!... no quiero perder a nadie más.

Elis: (lo mire llorando a mares también) lo se sean pero ahora necesito que seas valiente y salgas de aquí con night, ve al bosque y escóndete hasta que todo pase luego busca ayuda (mire a sean a los ojos y el a los míos) sean cuídate y cuida a nuestro hermano también ¿sí?

Sean: ¡Ni Hablar Hermana No Me Iré Sin Ti! (Corrió y me abrazo) por favor no quiero perderte… enserio te necesito.

Tome a sean lo abrace muy fuerte y luego lo separe de mí y lo volví a ver, en eso escuchamos el aleteo de los pegasos que se acercaban.

Elis: (lo solté y me gire corriendo a otro lado) ¡Sean Vete Ya!

Voltee y fui hasta los pegasos que nos buscaban cuando estos me vieron vinieron por mi yo corrí lejos del bosque, mire hacia atrás para ver a sean y gracias a Dios me había hecho caso y fue al bosque por donde lo vi alejarse a toda velocidad.

Mire a mis perseguidores estos me alcanzaron y derribaron pelee para que me soltaran pero fue inútil uno de ellos me tomo de mi ala partida y la golpeo el dolor que sentí me tumbo, deje de luchar y ellos me golpearon detrás de la cabeza y quede noqueada de un solo golpe.

Desperté en una jaula con más niños del pueblo, mire por todas partes y me alegre de no ver a mis hermanos allí era seguro asumir que ellos escaparon, me quede un rato acostada en el piso por que aún me dolía todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo mi ala así que enserio quería descansar, me quede un tiempo en el piso de la jaula pero cuando un grupo de bandidos llego y se paró delante de la jaula me levante, sentía miedo de ellos pero no dejaría que me hicieran nada, vieron por un tiempo entre todos los que estábamos en la jaula hasta que uno de ellos quedo viendo en mi dirección.

Bandido: hey chicos encontré uno como lo pidió el cliente vamos ayúdenme a sacarlo.

Abrieron la jaula y venían en mi dirección, de solo recordar lo que hicieron en el pueblo comencé a temblar, cuando se acercaron a donde estaba aún temblando me puse en guardia para defenderme, pero para mi sorpresa tomaron al unicornio a mi lado, el empezó a gritar y a llorar y todos solo pudimos ver cómo era llevado, todos en la jaula estábamos asustados y nos preguntábamos que sería de nosotros.

Estuvimos demasiado tiempo a merced de esos bandidos, nunca supe que paso con los que se llevaban, supongo que los vendían al mejor postor, pero para los que nos quedamos en la jaula fue un infierno, muchos bandidos se aprovecharon de nosotros, nos golpeaban cada que querían, nos asustaban a muerte y lo peor no nos daban siquiera un bocado de comida… en esas condiciones muchos murieron en esa jaula, ya todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas de vivir, incluso yo las perdí, el ala que tenía rota no dejaba de dolerme y donde me golpee comenzó a cambiar de color, era una pequeña pero sabía lo que significaba, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.


	14. ¡Pajarraco infernal!

Cap 14: ¡Pajarraco infernal!

Sorrow: tch demonios elis siento mucho haberte echo recordar eso de verdad no fue mi intención.

Elis: (ella solo sonrió) tranquilo sorrow sé que no era tu intención, pero no todo fue una tragedia.

Hubo un día que todo nuestro sufrimiento valió la pena, era de noche y todos dormíamos en el frio piso de piedra, cuando un fuerte estallido nos levantó y empezamos a escuchar los gritos de lo que parecían los bandidos, gritos desgarradores que recordaba bien de mi pueblo.

Paso un tiempo y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca el sonido de acero chocando con acero, todos en la jaula temían por lo que pasaría hasta que un bandido llego a donde estábamos y se notaba desesperado, nos vio y corrió a la puerta de la jaula abriéndola de golpe y como yo era la más cercana a la puerta me agarro antes que pudiera hacer nada y puso una espada en mi cuello mirando al lugar de donde había venido, yo estaba aterrada en ese momento pero para mí bendición un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena negra apareció.

Bandido: (apretó la espada en mi cuello) ¡Escúchame Bien Pedazo De Basura Das Un Paso Más Y Despídete De La Mocosa, Deja Tu Arma En El Suelo Y Puede Que La Suelte!

Unicornio: (su mirada era aterradora me llene de miedo de solo verlo) Bien imbécil pues te informo algo yo no sigo ordenes de nadie y si le tocas un pelo a la niña no te arrestare como hice con tus basuras de amiguitos todo lo contrario lo primero que haré será castrarte y luego te las daré de comer en pocas palabras te hare desear no haber nacido en tu vida (dijo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno).

Antes que el bandido hiciera algo tome lo último de valor que me quedaba pateando al bandido lo más fuerte que pude en la rodilla, por el golpe corto un poco de mi cuello con su espada pero me soltó y caí al piso solo para ver como 5 lanzas se formaron alrededor del bandido y fue empalado por todas, curiosamente la primera de ellas le dio en la entrepierna.

Unicornio: ¡te lo advertí imbécil! (dijo mientras se acercó a mi y me sonrió) hey niña bien hecho, por tu esfuerzo te mereces un regalo.

Hizo brillar su cuerno y todas mis heridas y dolores desaparecieron incluso el ala rota que tenia se sano.

Unicornio: (me sonrió amablemente) ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

En ese momento me llene de una alegría indescriptible todos esos días sin comer y aguantar todo ese dolor valieron la pena comencé a llorar y le respondí.

Elis: me llamo elis señor gracias por salvarme, ¿pero me podría decir su nombre por favor?

Al verme me abraso y me seco las lágrimas.

Skyler: comandante skyler a tu servicio y déjame decirte que estas de suerte pequeña, gracias a tu sacrificio tus hermanos sean y night llegaron a mi campamento en el bosque, al verlos los sane y me contaron su historia, así que decidí ayudarlos… vamos es hora que nos encontremos con tus hermanos.

Sorrow: O.o alto elis, ¡Me Estás Diciendo Que Yo Te Salve! ¿Pero _cómo_ es eso posible si tú en ese momento tenías 7 y yo me veo igual de joven que tú? O-o no creo que un potrillo te haya salvado ¿o sí?

Elis: mmm -_- la verdad todavía no me explico eso, una vez te pregunte sobre eso y solo respondiste que era debido a que un hada te dio su protección, a decir verdad no me lo creo pero solo deje el tema pasar, ¬_¬ en fin ¿quieres que te cuente el resto o vas a seguir interrumpiendo?

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza un poco apenado) jeje lo siento por favor continua.

En fin luego de decir eso fuiste a la jaula, sacaste a todos los que estaban en la jaula y sanaste todas las heridas que eran posibles sanar.

Skyler: (nos sonreíste cálidamente a todos) bien pequeños es hora de salir de aquí, vayamos a un lugar seguro, los que puedan caminar necesitare que ayuden a los que estén enfermos a hacerlo.

Todos los potrillos de la jaula comenzaron a llorar pero todos te seguimos por el campamento, mientras avanzábamos varios bandidos venían a nosotros pero antes de siquiera acercarse todos desaparecían de la nada y nunca los volvimos a ver, curiosamente aunque en el suelo quedaban manchas de sangre no había ningún cuerpo.

Así seguimos avanzando por el campamento hasta que vi a los bandidos que asesinaron a mis padres que estaban tratando de escapar del campamento en ese momento me llene de tanta ira que tome una daga del suelo y volé en contra de ellos antes que pudieras desaparecerlos, volé hasta donde ellos estaban y clave la daga en el lomo de uno y el otro de inmediato me golpeo bajándome del lomo del otro, antes que me calvara la espada en el pecho su casco se quebró y lo detuviste levantándolo en el aire junto a su compañero herido.

Skyler: (me cargaste con tu magia y me subiste la altura de tu cabeza) ¿se puede saber que intentabas? ¿suicidarte o algo?

Elis: (comencé a llorar y a patalear) ¡Suéltame Estos Imbéciles Fueron Los Que Mataron A Mis Padres Y Los Voy A Hacer Pagar!

Skyler: (me miraste muy serio) ¿crees que con matare a ti misma ellos estarán felices, crees que con que los mates todo se resuelve?

Elis: (ya sin saber que hacer te mire llorando desesperada) ¿entonces qué puedo hacer? no puedo simplemente dejar que se vallan así nada más… no es justo.

Skyler: (me sonreíste en ese momento) lo sé no parece justo pero si los matas ¿qué te diferenciaría de estas basuras? no tienes por qué caer tan bajo por el odio, puedes hacer muchas cosas mejores que eso, así que limpia esa cara y deja que yo me encargue (dijiste mientras que de la nada los desapareciste como a los otros).

Elis: (me limpie las lágrimas) ¿que se supone que haces a los que desapareces? ellos no son los únicos que haz hecho desaparecer.

Skyler: (me miraste con una sonrisa totalmente llena de malicia) ¿de verdad quieres saber?

Asentí con determinación así que te convencí de que lo dijeras

Skyler: está bien te diré, digamos que soy de los que viajan demasiado por mi trabajo y en uno de esos viajes encontré el lugar perfecto para ellos y se los mande con una nota muy específica jeje.

Elis:(te mire extrañada) que ¿los enviaste a una fosa con manticoras?

Skyler: nop.

Elis: a unos calabozos.

Skyler: nop.

Elis: -_- a lo más profundo del infierno.

Skyler: depende de cómo lo veas, -u- los mande a una ciudad habitada solo por ponis homo y junto con una carta solicitando que les hieran el servicio especial.

Elis: (bueno era una potra inocente en ese momento así que te mire extrañada) ¿que son ponis homo y que servicio es ese?

Skyler: eeh supongo que lo sabrás cuando crezcas (miraste al grupo de potrillos aterrados detrás) por el momento es hora de salir de aquí, ya todos ustedes han pasado por mucho y es hora de que descansen un rato.

Comenzamos a ir a la salida uno de los bandidos intento atacarte pero fue inútil lo recibiste con un golpe a su cara y lo mandaste a ese lugar, salimos de la guarida de los bandidos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque, de camino a al campamento comenzaste a contar historias de tus viajes y todos nos relajamos un poco y escuchábamos tus aventuras.

Estábamos todos tan metidos en tus historias que antes de siquiera percatarnos llegamos al campamento este era solo una carpa de tamaño grande, delante de ella estaban los restos de una fogata y un tronco alrededor de ella.

Skyler: bien chicos hemos llegado a mi base de momento, por ahora supongo que tendré que hacer espacio para ustedes hasta que podamos ir a una ciudad, ¿qué les parece de momento quedarse conmigo?

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que dijiste pero yo tenía una inquietud, en ese momento mire alrededor de todo el campamento pero no encontré a mis hermanos.

Elis: comandante skyler ¿dónde están mis hermanos? no los veo en ningún sitio… (estuve a punto de llorar al mirarte) m- me prometió que los vería.

Skyler: (sonreíste acariciándome la melena) ellos están en la carpa los deje en mi cama durmiendo, estaban tan preocupados por ti todos esos días que no te vieron que cuando les dije que encontré el campamento se empeñaron con la idea de ir conmigo, -_- pero es obvio que habría peligro así que los puse a dormir para que no hicieran una locura… °u° puedes entrar a la carpa y despertarlos, el hechizo ya debería de haber pasado de momento.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la carpa, cuando en esta los vi ambos durmiendo en una cama hecha con hojas corrí hasta ellos y salte a donde estaban tumbándolos de la cama mientras los abrasaba y lloraba de alegría ellos se asustaron por eso pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era yo la que los tumbo y los agarraba rompieron en llanto y me abrasaron con fuerza.

Elis: (Dios estaba llorando de tanta felicidad en ese momento) creí que no los vería de nuevo, que bueno que estén bien de verdad no quiero estar sola nunca más.

Sean: (me miro llorando enojado) ¡si me vuelves a pedir algo así nunca más te hare caso!... d- de verdad creí que te había p- perdido como a mama y a papa, por favor no nos dejes.

Night: (me miro inundado en lágrimas) hermana extraño mucho a mama y a papa.

Elis: (me limpie las lágrimas pero seguí abrasada a ellos) lo se chicos, yo también los extraño demasiado… no es justo que nos los quitaran noso…

En eso entraste a la carpa mientras nosotros estábamos allí.

Skyler: chicos ¿podrían salir un momento? tengo que hablar con todos ustedes.

Les seque las lágrimas a mis hermanos y salimos de la carpa a la fogata donde estaban todos reunidos y comiendo tú estabas de pie recostado a un árbol y viendo a todos nos hiciste una seña para que nos sentáramos y nos serviste un poco de sopa, esperaste que todos termináramos y comenzaste a hablar.

Skyler: (nos miraste serio a todos) bien estamos todos ¿no? (todos asintieron) bueno es hora de comenzar, verán chicos lamento de verdad decir esto pero ya todos saben de su situación… sé que es difícil de aceptar pero es mejor que lo acepten su pueblo fue destruido y muchos de los adultos fallecieron en el ataque (cuando dijiste eso todos comenzamos a lagrimear recordando a nuestros padres) y sé que los extrañan demasiado aprovechen este momento para llorar todo lo que necesiten y desahogarse.

en ese momento todos rompimos en llanto, diablos eras en verdad malvado ¿sabes? decirle algo como eso a unos potros en tan mal estado como nosotros… al menos esperaste un tiempo hasta que todos nos calmamos y nos diste a cada uno un vaso con agua.

Skyler: bien ¿mejor todos? (nadie dijo nada) supongo que sí, chicos quiero que aquellos que tengan familia fuera del pueblo levanten un casco (de los 12 que éramos 5 levantaron el casco) miren esto es lo que haremos, en estos momento tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo dejarla de lado más tiempo, así que por el momento se quedaran aquí dentro del campamento, yo me encargare de hacer sus carpas así que solo descansen todo lo que puedan, una vez termine mi misión los llevare con sus familias.

Night: (se acercó a ti para llamar tu atención) disculpe señor Skyler ¿pero que pasara con nosotros? toda nuestra familia estaba en el pueblo, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Skyler: les daré dos opciones puedo hablar con unos amigos para que se hagan cargo de ustedes, les aseguro que cuidaran muy bien de ustedes y los llenaran de todo el amor posible ¿quiénes se anotan a esta? (los otros 4 levantaron el casco solo sean, night y yo no lo levantamos).

Skyler: mmm bueno a decir verdad creí que todos ustedes escogerían esta, pero veo que ustedes 3 no les gusta esa opción, bueno de momento me pondré con las carpas para que descansen, pero en cuanto a ustedes 3 hablare con ustedes cuando termine, hasta entonces son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Luego de decir eso saliste del campamento, nosotros nos quedamos en el campamento conversando con los otros potrillos de allí, unas horas después apareciste con un montón de hojas y troncos flotando con tu magia, todos estábamos boquiabiertos al ver como cargabas tantas cosas a decir verdad dude de tus historias, y pensé que fanfarroneabas pero al ver como cargabas todo eso con tu magia y caminabas como si nada empecé a creer que eran verdad, al llegar cortaste los troncos con una hoja de viento e hiciste con ellos sillas para la fogata luego de eso comenzaste a armar las tiendas con las hojas que habías traído, una vez que las armaste te acercaste a donde estábamos yo y mis hermanos.

Skyler: bien es hora de hablar, ¿porque no escogieron una de las otras ofertas? de verdad no creo que no tengan más familia, si ese fuera el caso no se habrían negado a la segunda oferta, quiero que me digan la razón.

Elis: (me levante y mire hacia tus ojos) comandante skyler.

Skyler: pueden decirme skyler no hay problema con eso.

Elis: bien skyler en realidad si tenemos más familia… pero a decir verdad no será igual, no importa con quien estemos sea con ellos o con los mismísimos reyes, no podrán nunca remplazar a nuestros padre y lo que vimos y pasamos nos enseñó algo.

Sean: (te miro con una mirada llena de determinación) somos demasiado débiles, no pudimos hacer nada por nuestros padres más que ver como los asesinaban, nunca podremos olvidar los horrores que vimos en la aldea de solo recordarlo me lleno de tanta ira.

Night: (a pesar de su edad comprendía bien lo que pasaba así que él fue el que termino) no queremos volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca, por culpa de nuestra debilidad nada hicimos, Queremos ser fuertes por eso Skyler (los tres bajamos nuestras cabezas y te hablamos a la vez) ¡por favor entrénanos!

Skyler: (suspiraste) agg escuchen lo que me están pidiendo es algo bastante duro para ustedes, esta no es una vida de la que se pueda salir fácilmente una vez entras, pueden terminar incluso peor que sus padres, estoy cansado de ver a mis compañeros en el mejor de los casos morir por causa de los peligros a los que siempre nos enfrentamos, muchos otros desearon tener esa suerte y simplemente morir (nos mirante seria y fríamente por primera vez pude sentir frio solo por una mirada) ¿están seguros que eso es lo que desean? yo por mi parte no tengo problemas por tomarlos como estudiantes pero esta decisión no es algo que puedan tomar a la ligera.

Los tres nos miramos un momento mientras nos decidimos, volvimos a ver a tus ojos y los tres te respondimos -estamos seguros-.

Skyler: (cambiaste tu cara seria por una sonrisa) bien si es así bienvenidos a bordo, desde mañana comenzarán su entrenamiento.

Fin del flashback

Sorrow: O_O ¡me estás diciendo que aparte que soy dos veces mayor que tú, que también fui tu maestro y no solo tuyo sino también de tus hermanos!

Elis: si… de echo solo lamento el hecho que ellos dos debieron haber estado esperando nuestro regreso de esa última misión que hicimos en nuestro tiempo… agg será mejor volver a la habitación, (me sonrió un poco) y gracias sorrow ya me siento mejor.

Sorrow: °u° no es nada, bueno será mejor irnos a la cama también, mañana tenemos que llevar a scoot -_- y bueno en mi caso me siento mejor que en la tarde pero no quiere decir que no necesite un descanso.

Elis: jeje tienes razón, O.0 aun que aun no entiendo por qué te vino tan de repente el malestar.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ni yo me lo explico pero en fin.

Ambos nos volteamos y comenzamos a caminar a la habitación, cuando entramos scoot aun dormía así que elis se acostó sin despertarla y yo me acosté en las telas de antes, antes de darme cuenta caí dormido.

Al otro día cuando desperté parecían alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y el día estaba bastante nublado, elis y scoot aun dormían, me estire para luego levantarme, fui a las alforjas y tome un poco de agua y desperté a elis y a scoot... -u- y claro que lo hice jalando el colchón y lanzándolas al piso

Sorrow: arriba dormilonas que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda.

Elis: (y se levantó techando espuma por la boca) ¡pedazo de unicornio críptico estaba teniendo un buen sueño!

Scoot: (se levantó sobando su cabeza) T-T por qué tanta violencia tan temprano

Sorrow: -u- simple quiero llegar temprano al pueblo para desayunar.

Elis: ¬_¬ veo que estas mucho mejor que ayer, (suspiro rendida y cerro sus ojos un momento) agg bueno creo que aún es muy pronto para que uses magia así que tendremos que caminar.

Scoot: (bostezo) bueno si ustedes lo dicen pero me hubiera gustado dormir más.

Sorrow: (tome unas alforjas y me las colgué) bien si querías dormir más te hubieras dormido antes cundo te dijimos.

Elis: en fin hora de irnos.

Antes de irnos scoot se acercó a mí y me puso un casco en el pecho.

Sorrow: O.o aah ¿se puede saber qué haces scoot?

Scoot: -.- mira seré pequeña pero no tonta, ayer nos devolvimos por que estabas tan frio como un muerto pero parece que ya estas normal así que no debería haber problemas.

Todos comenzamos a caminar a la salida del castillo había un poco de frio aun pero nada que no soportáramos, iba a montar a scoot en mi lomo pero ella insistió en caminar así que la deje estar y fue caminando junto a nosotros, todos salimos del castillo rumbo al pueblo, tanto elis como yo estábamos con la guardia en alto mientras que scoot nos guiaba por el camino.

Sorrow: y dime scoot, ¿que tan lejos esta ponyville de aquí? digo, tu llegaste sola hasta el castillo.

Scoot: umm bueno creo que camine por alrededor de 4 horas pero fue porque estaba teniendo cuidado de que ningún animal del everfree me viera pero con ustedes aquí y con un poco de suerte creo que podemos llegar en 2 horas.

Elis: 2 horas eh, (le sonaron las tripas) uff ya quiero llegar no se ustedes pero yo no comí nada ayer.

Sorrow: -_- si lo acabo de notar.

Scoot: o.0 eeh creo que ya nos dimos cuenta elis.

Elis: °u° cierto scoot tu eres de ponyville, debes de saber algún buen lugar para comer… ¬_¬ aunque en estos momentos estoy que como lo que sea.

Scoot: 0.o bueno hay muchos lugares en realidad °u° pero a mí me gusta ir a sugarcube corner, allí venden los mejores dulces y las mejores malteadas.

Sorrow: si quieren podemos llegar allí, -u- después de todo en estos momentos seria capas de comer lo que sea también.

Scoot: ¡genial! (dejo de caminar) 0.0 rayos lo olvide por completo.

Elis: umm de que hablas ¿qué olvidaste?

Scoot: T-T olvide que cuando me capturaron me quitaron mis cosas y entre ellas mis bits.

Sorrow: °u° no es problema, nosotros pagamos.

Scoot: (y nos lanzó la varita de perrito arrepentido con lagrimitas y todo) pero es que quería invitarles yo para agradecerles por salvarme.

Elis: umm °u° hagamos esto, es obvio que necesitamos comprar comida si queremos quedarnos allá en el castillo °u° ¿qué tal si nos ayudas con eso como pago por el desayuno? aunque creo que después de desayunar primero iremos a ver a tu hermana y luego a la princesa twilight, después habrá tiempo para las compras.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque mientras hablábamos para pasar el rato, hasta que de nuevo escuchamos que algo se aproximaba a nosotros desde atrás, elis saco su daga mientras yo tome con mi boca a kuro, nos preparamos para enfrentar lo que saliera pero cuando estuvo en mi rango de visión tome a scoot y la subí a mi lomo mientras que a elis la hale de una de sus alas y corrí como loco.

Elis: (líbero su ala y corrió detrás de mí) ¡sorrow pero qué rayos te pasa por que corremos?

Sorrow: a menos que quieras terminar echa de piedra ¡Corre Por Tu Vida!

Elis: O_O haberlo dicho antes.

Scoot: 0.0 hay madre ¡Corre Sorrow Corre!

Ambos corrimos lo más que podíamos mientras escuchábamos como un pedazo de gallo dragón nos seguía y estaba empeñado en atraparnos, corrimos hasta que ya estábamos empezando a cansarnos pero el animal seguía detrás de nosotros.

Sorrow: ¡rayos elis no funciona, esa cosa no deja de perseguirnos, tendremos que deshacernos de él, toma a scoot yo lo distraeré mientras tu espera el momento perfecto y acabalo!

Elis: (abrió sus alas) entendido, scoot vuela hasta mi lomo de allí yo me encargare de elevarnos al cielo.

Scoot: (cerro sus ojos y suspiro) vamos puedo hacerlo.

Scoot salto de mi lomo pero no logro tomar vuelo, afortunadamente pude usar un poco de magia y la coloque en el lomo de elis luego ella se perdió en el cielo.

Tome a kuro cerré mis ojos y me pare en seco, podía escuchar como el gallo dragón se acercaba cada vez más, abrí por un segundo mi ojo y vi que ya lo tenía delante antes que me mirara directamente cerré el ojo y salte para atacarlo pero al no poder ver falle y este en cambio se subió encima de mi lomo y me empezó a picotear la cabeza.

Comencé patear para intentar quitármelo pero solo conseguí que me calvara más las uñas en el lomo así que deje de hacerlo pero otra vez comenzó a picotearme la cabeza, corrí a donde fuera con la intención de aplastarlo con un árbol o lo que sea pero en un momento este se quitó de encima mío y termine estrellándome yo solo contra el árbol, cuando me levante este volvió a mi lomo pero puedo jurar que lo escuche reírse de mí.

Sorrow: ¡estúpida alimaña ya verás cuando te atrape!

Rodé por el piso y me la quite de encima, con mis ojos cerrados comencé a perseguirlo por los cacareos que hacia pero siempre terminaba estrellándome con algo hasta que no sé como pero termine atorado en un tronco.

Sorrow: (ya estaba jadeando como loco del cansancio) bien… escucha sé que me entiendes por qué te has estado burlando mío desde hace bastante rato, te propongo un trato, si prometes no convertirnos en pierda le daré una señal a mi amiga que está en el aire para que no te corte en dos pedazos y termines siendo gallo rostizado (escuche como este trago hondo) cacarea tres veces para decir si de resto despídete de la vida amigo.

Efectivamente este cacareo tres veces como le dije abrí los ojos, este gallo dragón era bastante extraño era mucho más pequeño que el resto y sus colores no eran como los demás, las plumas de su cabeza eran de color blanco pero las del cuerpo eran de un color dorado bastante claro, vi que elis encontró su oportunidad y venia lo más rápido que podía para acabarlo, antes que lo hiciera le grite que se detuviera y su daga quedo a 1 milímetro de cortar al gallo dragón.

Elis: ¿pero que pasa por que me detienes, es que quieres terminar hecho piedra?

Sorrow: (para mi lamento aún estaba atorado en el árbol) -_- no me preguntes como pero este chico de aquí puede entendernos y llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿ahora les importaría sacarme de aquí?

Elis: pff jajaja ¿me estás diciendo que el gallo dragón te dio tan enorme paliza?

El gallo dragón muy orgulloso se paró en mi trasero mientras cacareaba y elis y scoot no pudieron aguantarlo más estallando en risas como nunca, luego me sacaron del árbol y me quede viendo al gallo dragón.

Sorrow: -_- como sea supongo de deberíamos continuar, (mire a scootaloo) scoot ¿todavía sabes a qué camino deberíamos ir?

Scoot: emm con la corrida que echaron me perdí así que no.

Elis: agg supongo que tendré que volar y ver dónde está el pueblo entonces ya regreso.

Elis se elevó hacia el cielo y esperamos un rato hasta que volvió y se sentó al lado de scoot.

Elis: bueno parece que estamos cerca, está yendo al este de aquí.

Sorrow: es bueno oírlo, (mire a scootaloo) scoot ¿de casualidad sabes volar?

La pregunta hizo que ella abriera los ojos a más no poder y se puso bastante nerviosa.

Scoot: aah cl- claro que se volar, ¿por q- que lo preguntas? jeje.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ antes dijiste que era malo mintiendo pero tú eres peor, en fin lo digo porque cuando estábamos huyendo si no es porque te ayude con mi magia no hubieras llegado al lomo de elis y abrías terminado en el piso.

Elis: (se llevó un casco al mentón) O.o y eso sin contar que en estos dos días no te he visto ni intentar volar.

Scoot: (suspiro resignada) agg está bien ustedes ganan, si... no puedo volar, todos mis compañeros ya pueden hacerlo pero yo por más que intento nunca lo logro, por eso me gane apodos como dodo, gallina, perdedora.

Sorrow: bien te entiendo un poco, -_- después de todo también era bastante malo con la magia de pequeño a la edad de 8 años lo normal es que por lo menos puedas levantar un tenedor o algo pero yo ni eso podía.

Scoot: ¬_¬ sorrow no es por ofenderte pero tampoco te he visto usar tu magia en estos dos días.

Sorrow: (me cruce de cascos) eso es porque me enferme pero te aseguro que se mucho del tema de la magia.

Mire a elis que estaba descuidada y le arranque una pluma de su ala ella salto de donde estaba y me miro enojada.

Elis: (se sobo su ala) ¡hey por lo menos pídela!

Sorrow: jeje ¬u¬ es que quería ver como reaccionabas, pero en fin te mostrare algo que no necesita de mucha magia para hacerlo scoot.

Busque en las alforjas un poco de tinta que tome en el castillo y comencé a dibujar runas en una roca que estaba cerca luego de terminar aparte las hojas secas.

Scoot: 0-o amm sorrow que se supone que haces.

Sorrow: listo, ten cuidado scoot.

Luego que las dos se alejaran un poco, le di un pequeño golpe a las runas y estas se encendieron en un fuego de color azul.

Sorrow: (sonreí orgulloso) y estas se llaman runas, un tipo de magia que requiere de preparación pero no gasta casi nada de tu magia si las sabes usar.

Scoot quedo con la boca abierta cuando lo vio pero elis se la cerró y lanzo tierra a donde estaba la llama.

Elis: si muy bien toda la demostración pero ya es hora de irnos tengo ya mucha hambre y ya quiero llegar.

Elis se subió a scoot a su lomo mientras que yo comencé a caminar pero me lleve un buen susto cuando algo se subió a mi lomo, voltee y vi al gallo dragón encima mío.

Sorrow: O.O ¿pero no se supone que tú ya deberías haberte ido?

El negó con la cabeza mientras de alguna forma entre cacareos y muecas me dio a entender lo que quería.

Sorrow: O-o espera ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

El asintió.

Elis: umm no sé si sea una buena idea sorrow, estamos yendo a un pueblo lleno de ponis y nooo… creo que reaccionen bien si ven al gallo dragón.

Scoot: o.o y tienes razón hasta yo correría por mi vida si lo veo… (Sonrió malévolamente) ok nos lo llevamos creo tener el trabajo perfecto para él.

Sorrow: bueno somos dos de acuerdo así que te vienes con nosotros, pero tendremos que darte un nombre no quiero de cada rato andar diciéndote gallo dragón.

Scoot: (comenzó a frotar sus cascos manteniendo la sonrisa) ¿qué tal si lo llamamos dulce venganza?

Elis: -_- enserio scoot ya párale pareciera que de verdad tienes pensado petrificar a alguien.

Scoot: (se puso un poco nerviosa) jeje no para nada ¿cómo crees elis? (Puso ojos de perrito moribundo) °n° ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Sorrow: O.0 bien creo que eres capaz de eso… y más, pero en fin ¿qué tal si te llamamos rex?

Como respuesta recibí un buen picotazo en la cabeza seguido de una negación con su cabeza.

Sorrow: hey no era necesario el picotazo, umm ¿reo?

Y otro picotazo más.

Sorrow: ¡pedazo de pajarraco me vuelves a picotear la cabeza y te arranco las plumas! como entonces ¿brad pit?

Esta vez me cacheteo con el ala, elis un poco extrañada por su comportamiento se acercó al gallo dragón y sin avisar lo tomo de las patas lo alzo y revisó su entre pierna, esta de más decir que este aleteo como loco y comenzó a cacarear molesto, cuando elis lo puso de nuevo en mi lomo este me picoteo tres veces y luego salto a un tronco cortado, cruzo sus alas y desvió su mirada.

Sorrow: (me sobe la cabeza y lo mire bastante molesto) ¡pero porque rayos te desquitas conmigo si no te hice nada pajarraco!

Elis: O-o aah sorrow el problema es que no es el sino ella, me imagino que por eso se molestó contigo, (miro al gallo dragón) y siento lo de antes pero no creo que estuvieras dispuesta a dejar que revisara si lo pedía.

Sorrow: O.O aaaooo ya entiendo, bien ya me disculpo, pero no tenías por qué andarme picoteando de cada rato que tienes ese pico bien duro, umm en fin ¿alguna sugerencia?

Elis: (sacudió su mano) a mí no me mires no quiero picotazos, tú la quieres, tú la cuidas.

Scoot: °u° aunque se me ocurren algunos prefiero mi cabeza intacta así que suerte.

Sorrow: (mire al pajarraco) mira seamos razonables si no te gusta no andes picoteando basta con negar con la cabeza, en fin ¿que tal lay? no suena mal.

Lo dudo un momento pero al final se negó.

Sorrow: (suspire rendido) agg sabes eres difícil de complacer, umm y que hay de rien.

Lo pensó un rato hasta que aleteo contenta y acepto el nombre.

Elis: °u° bien será rien entonces, bueno es hora de irnos ya quiero llegar y comer algo.

Rien se subió a mi lomo y scoot al de elis, seguimos nuestro camino al pueblo sin problemas.


	15. Regreso a casa

Cap 15: Regreso a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo el lugar estaba vacío y hasta un poco tétrico, vaya que el clima pegaba con el estado del pueblo, no sabía si era raro pero scoot se preocupó un poco, decidimos entrar e ir a la tienda que scoot nos dijo cuando llegamos las chicas se sentaron todas en las mesas de afuera mientras yo entre en la tienda, una pareja de ponis terrestres estaba en el mostrador el corcel era color naranja junto a una yegua color turquesa se veían bastante decaídos pero aun así me acerque a ellos.

Sorrow: disculpe me preguntaba si el lugar está abierto.

Cuando hable ambos cayeron en cuenta que entre en la tienda y ambos se acomodaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el corcel fue al cuarto de atrás mientras la yegua me atendió.

¿?: ¿eh? ah sí claro que está abierto, (me miro tratando de recordar algo) umm ¿de casualidad eres el chico que llego hace unos días al pueblo?

Sorrow: °u° sip, llegamos hace dos días, me llamo sorrow mucho gusto.

Sra. Cake: igual mente sorrow mi nombre es cup cake pero puedes decirme sra. Cake y dime ¿que deseas?

Sorrow: amm es que mis amigos y yo teníamos hambre y nos recomendaron este lugar pero si es mal momento podemos venir otro día.

Sra. Cake: (sonrió un poco) no te preocupes por eso cariño siempre es un placer atender a los clientes, (saco unas hojas y una pluma) entonces ¿que vas a pedir?

Al ver la variedad de cupcakes me quede un poco abrumado pero me decidí a lo más lógico.

Sorrow: umm °u° uno de todo lo que tengan por favor.

En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Sra. Cake: emm O.O ¿cuántos son tú y tus amigos exactamente?

Sorrow: ¬u¬ conmigo somos 4 ¿porque lo pregunta?

Sra. Cake: O_O sorrow no creo que entre 4 puedan con todo el menú y aparte sé que nuestros precios son baratos pero esta cantidad puede ser un poco pesada después de todo el menú está compuesto por no menos de 50 tipos de cup cakes y pasteles.

Sorrow: (sonreí como potrillo con juguete nuevo) umm solo los cup cakes por favor los pasteles los probaremos en otro momento, me podría decir cuánto seria todo?

Sra. Cake: (se rio un poco) jiji bien serian 85 bits los 25 cup cakes.

Saque de las alforjas los bits y le pague luego ella fue a la cocina con la orden y volvió.

Sorrow: ¿le molesta si le pregunto algo Sra. cake?

Sra. Cake: no, adelante puedes preguntar.

Sorrow: O.o ¿porque esta tan vacío el pueblo? digo la vez que vine estaba bastante concurrido por todas partes y aquí en la zona del mercado más todavía, pero en estos momento técnicamente no hay nadie aquí, ya hasta tiene pinta de estar desierto.

Sra. Cake: (su mirada se entristeció un poco) agg bueno es normal que no lo sepas ya que solo llegaste hace unos días pero lo que pasa es que últimamente han desaparecido muchos de los potrillos del pueblo, los hemos buscado por todas partes entre todo el pueblo pero nunca encontramos rastros de ellos no importa donde busquemos, hoy deben de estar la mayoría de los habitantes en sus casas por que hace dos días desapareció otra más y la estuvimos buscando hasta hoy en la mañana pero como los demás fue inútil no encontramos rastros de ella.

Sorrow: ya veo por eso es que esta todo tan vacío, (tome las bolsas con los cup cakes) bueno gracias por todo hasta luego.

Ella se despidió y Salí a donde estaban sentadas el resto, al legar me senté con ellas y saque los cup cakes, esta demás decir que cuando los vimos todos estábamos babeando, en un intento por mantener las apariencias tomamos cada uno un pequeño bocado para ver que tan buenos eran, excepto por scoot que ya los había probado y como era de esperar estaban tan buenos que no pudimos resistir a comer como locos, luego de unos minutos terminamos todos los cup cakes, incluso rien había comido unos cuantos.

Sorrow: (me senté sobándome la pansa) uff scoot tenías razón valió la pena cada bit.

Elis: si incluso rien termino comiendo unos cuantos, ¬_¬ a pesar que al principio te resistías, ¿ves? te dije que te gustarían pedazo de orgullosa.

Rien simplemente cruzo sus alas y miro a otro lado.

Sorrow: bueno como sea será mejor que vayamos directo al castillo de la princesa twilight, (mire a scoot) scoot puedes alegrarte parece que sí que les importas a los lugareños, según pregunte en la tienda estuvieron buscándote hasta hoy en la mañana todo el pueblo, así que será mejor que vayamos ya.

Eso hizo que la cara de scoot fuera tanto de alegría como de pena pero igual nos levantamos y caminamos guiados por ella hasta un castillo hecho puramente de cristal, cuando elis y yo vimos eso a ambos se nos desencajo la mandíbula.

Scoot: (sonrió orgullosa) increíble ¿cierto? Mis amigas y yo a veces nos hemos quedado aquí cuando las lecciones de twi se alargaban, si por fuera les sorprendió ya verán por dentro.

Sin poder decir nada simplemente cerramos la boca y seguimos a scoot, ella toco la puerta y escuchamos una voz que se acercaba cuando abrió la puerta estaba el dragón de antes con un aspecto terrible, antes que alguien saliera elis escondió a scoot detrás de mí y la hizo que se agarra a una de mis patas.

Spike: (tenía los ojos cubiertos con una de sus manos) si vienen a vender galletas les aviso que tendrán que tener un buen montón para que me pueda llenar.

Elis: °u° hola spike, O.o hombre que te paso te ves terrible.

El abrió los ojos y nos miró a elis, a mí y a rien, cuando vio la última en mi lomo se froto de nuevo los ojos para después hablar.

Spike: O.O aah bien también es bueno verlos y tengo una razón para lucir así, pero sorrow ¿cierto? (yo asentí y la señalo algo dudoso) emm creo que tienes algo en el lomo, no sé si te diste cuenta de ello.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ lo sé, se pegó a nosotros por algún motivo desconocido por la ciencia, ¬.¬ lo bueno es que por lo menos es racional en lo que cabe, (rien me picoteo la cabeza) auch ¡pedazo de pajarraco era una broma sabes! agg en fin sentimos no venir antes pero tuvimos unos problemas.

Spike: (sacudió su mano) no se preocupen por eso de todos modos ayer estuvimos todo el día fuera así que es mejor que no vinieran ya que no había nadie, agg de casualidad no han visto a una potrilla pegaso de color naranja…

Sorrow: ¿con melena morada y sin cutie mark? pues si aquí la tengo.

Tome a scoot de mi pata y la puse delante de spike al parecer entendió lo que elis quería porque tenía cara de cachorrito asustado y cuando la puse delante de spike corrió salto y lo abraso del cuello, spike al parecer no se esperaba esto, al principio no se lo creyó pero luego él también la abrazo casi llorando luego de un rato sin soltarla el hablo.

Spike: diablos scoot nunca más nos vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Scoot: (le enterró la cabeza en el cuello) lo siento spike prometo que no volveré a desaparecer así.

Él se separó de ella aun lagrimeando un poco y nos miró secándose las lágrimas que querían salir.

Spike: (nos dio una muy tierna y sincera sonrisa) muchas gracias chicos estuvimos demasiado preocupados por ella, °u° si gustan pueden pasar les diré a las demás que la encontramos eso les va a levantar el ánimo a todas.

Sin más que decir spike nos guio dentro del castillo, no creí que fuera cierto pero mis ojos no me engañaban el castillo entero era hecho de cristal de diferentes colores incluso los muebles, las mesas, las puertas eran una combinación de madera y cristal, elis y yo estábamos sin palabras mientras seguíamos a spike a una sala bastante espaciosa donde fácilmente podrías meter 20 ponis sin problemas de espacio, nos sentamos en uno de los muebles mientras spike se retiró.

Sorrow: O_O scoot nos ganaste esto sí que es impresionante, nunca en todos mis años de viaje vi algo así… O.o o amenos no recuerdo el haberlo visto.

Elis: O_O y que lo digas, con una casa así ni yo me iría de aventuras ¿sabes? Creo que me volvería una rata de biblioteca por un tiempo… como sea scoot recuerda lo que hablamos, deja que me encargue de todo, tu solo di que es verdad y listo, (me vio junto a rien y luego a ella) ¬u¬ jeje creo que ya sé que decir tu tranquila.

Estuvimos un momento esperando hasta que oímos un buen estruendo venir de afuera y el sonido de un montón cascos venir a donde estábamos por si algo había ocurrido me levante y me puse delante de scoot y elis junto a mi ambos preparados para lo que sea que viniera.

Por la puerta entraron 5 de las ponis que conocimos antes, al vernos se pararon mirándonos y nosotros nos apartamos, al ver a scoot todas corrieron a donde ella estaba y la abrasaron entre todas llorando, duraron un tiempo abrasadas hasta que se separaron y se secaban las lágrimas.

Twi: scootaloo me alegra que estés bien, nos tenías a todas preocupadas.

Aj: no vuelvas a desaparecer así ya todas pensábamos que jamás te veríamos de nuevo.

Shy: (suspiro aliviada) agg que bueno que ya todo se resolvió, cuando mis animalitos me dijeron que fuiste al bosque todas nos preocupamos mucho.

Rarity: si es un alivio que volvieras scoot ya todas estábamos muertas de preocupación, sweetie y applebloom estaban muy tristes cuando se enteraron, °u° pero cuando sepan que volviste sé que van a saltar de la emoción.

Pinkie: (estaba saltando como loca por todos lados) ¡Genial Esta Será La Mejor Fiesta De Bienvenida De Regreso Después De Desaparecer Por 3 Días Que Voy A Organizar! … (dejo de saltar y saco una tremenda lista) será mejor que haga las invitaciones.

Scoot: (miro por todas partes) gracias chicas pero ¿dónde esta rainbow? no la veo por ningún lado y creí que estaría con ustedes.

Antes que alguna pudiera contestar por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas algo entro he iba directo a scoot dejando una estela arcoíris detrás, cuando llego esta se detuvo delante de scoot dejando ver que se trataba de la pegaso con melena multicolor de antes, su mirada era bastante severa al punto que scoot simplemente bajo la cabeza.

Scoot: rainbow yo l…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar rainbow tomo a scoot con sus alas y la abraso llorando en silencio por un momento hasta que al final hablo.

Rainbow: potrilla tonta me tenías demasiado preocupada, prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer así.

Scoot: (la abraso con fuerza) lo prometo.

Todos estábamos conmovidos por estas dos hasta que finalmente rainbow nos vio, se puso bien rojita y se separó de scoot.

Rainbow: eeh (se rasco la cabeza un tanto apenada) jeje y dime scoot ¿dónde estuviste metida? te buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos rastro alguno.

Scoot: emm bueno rainbow veras es que pasaron muchas cosas y…

Rarity de repente grito y se subió a uno de los muebles de la sala cerrando los ojos.

Rarity: (señalo a rien) ¡gallo dragón!

Todos en la sala se fijaron de que rien estaba en mi lomo y ladearon al cabeza hasta que reaccionaron y cerraron los ojos.

Twi: rayos ¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes?

Pinkie: aah fluttershy creo que esta es tu especialidad.

Elis: aah ¿hablan de rien?

Todos los presentes en la sala nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos y unánimes respondieron -¿rien?-.

Elis: °u° sip llamamos rien a la gallo dragón esta, -_- les recomendaría vigilar lo que dicen o saldrán picoteados por alguna razón entiende nuestro leguaje y tiene una personalidad… (se llevó un casco a la mentón) emm… única supongo.

Sorrow: -_- si se parece a la suegra cascarrabias que siempre quisiste.

Sin mucho que decir es obvio que termine picoteado y termine persiguiendo a rien un rato hasta que me elis me regaño y deje de perseguirla está de más decir que todo el mundo estaba riendo, rien se subió de nuevo a mi lomo con el pecho inflado y cacareando alguna canción o algo.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ un día de estos me las voy a cobrar rien ya verás.

Dash: jeje bueno ya enserio scoot, donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Scoot estaba bastante nerviosa era obvio que no se atrevía a mentirle así que elis decidió intervenir sin demora.

Elis: bueno rainbow ¿cierto? (ella asintió) El caso es que no creo que te pueda decir nada de ello porque cuando la encontramos estaba desmallada en una cueva.

Dash: (miro a scoot preocupada) ¿desmallada?

De inmediato shy tomo a scoot y comenzó a revisarla de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de todos los arañazos que tenía encima scoot pero se horrorizo cuando vio un corte en su cuello.

Cuando fluttershy le dijo a todos, dash se sorprendió y corrió para tomar a scoot y revisar si era cierto.

Dash: ¡pero que rayos te paso scoot? ¿cómo te hiciste todo esto?

Scoot: (bajo la cabeza muy triste) n- no lo recuerdo rainbow.

Elis: es entendible que no recuerdes pequeña, nosotros tuvimos que huir de un montón de lobos de madera para llegar a donde estabas, y si para nosotros que somos adultos fue difícil no me quiero imaginar que fue para ti, aunque hiciste bien en esconderte pero procura no volver a ir allí sola, si no hubiéramos llagado en ese momento ahora no estaríamos hablando.

Scoot: lo se nunca más iré sola.

Twi: (nos miró con una linda sonrisa en su rostro) muchas gracias por salvarla sorrow y elis.

Sorrow: no fue nada princesa twilight.

Twi: (suspiro un poco triste) agg así que ya lo saben.

Elis: pues si nos enteramos ayer, umm O-0 ahora entiendo por qué hablaban de querer empaquetar ponis, -_- hasta yo lo querría hacer si tuviera que sentarme a escuchar innumerables quejas.

Spike: T-T al fin alguien que me entiende.

Pinkie nos comenzó a mirar a elis y a mí de manera bastante curiosa y me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso por cómo nos miraba hasta que al final se acercó a mí y comenzó a mirar de cerca por todo mi cuerpo.

Sorrow: (me aleje de ella) hey existe algo llamado espacio personal ¿sabes?

Pinkie: umm lo siento O.0 pero es que no me explico cómo es que ambos pudieron salir tan bien de una manada de timberwolfs y me preguntaba cómo es que lo hicieron… digo no muchos pueden hacer eso y vivir para contarlo.

Elis: así que se llaman timberwolfs ¿eh? en fin ¬_¬ ¿quién dijo que los enfrentamos? llegamos a la cueva porque huíamos de ellos, cuando llegamos scoot tenía a uno encima y sorrow hiso de carnada para poder sacarla, así que técnicamente corrimos como locos por un buen rato, luego de eso tratamos algunas de sus heridas y la trajimos hasta aquí.

Pinkie se llevó un casco al mentón mientras nos miraba fijamente como si nos estuviera analizando hasta que finalmente hablo.

Pinkie: °u° está bien si ustedes lo dicen.

Aj: (quien por alguna razón nos miraba fijamente) ¿pero que hacían en el everfree ustedes dos? estoy segura que no estaban cuando reunimos a el pueblo para buscar a scoot, no me mal entiendan no es que sospeche de ustedes o algo es solo simple curiosidad.

Sorrow: no está bien, pero ya se los dijimos antes somos viajeros, °u° nos gusta ir a todos lados y explorar algunas ruinas de las que nos dicen y nos enteramos que habían algunos lugares interesantes allí en el everfree así que decidimos buscarlas y verlos por nosotros mismos, -_- así fue como rien se nos pegó encima.

Rien comenzó a cacarear muy contenta en mi lomo como si nos estuviera apoyando.

Shy: °u° vaya nunca vi un gallo dragón como rien es bastante animada.

Sorrow: (la mire casi suplicando) T-T ¿no quieres quedártela?

Rien me vio enojada pero antes que me picoteara la cabeza me sacudí y fallo el picotazo cayendo de mi lomo.

Shy: jiji aunque me gustaría tenerla me temo que no puedo, a los gallo dragón no les gusta estar siempre en un solo lugar y dudo que pueda alimentarla como es debido, si no me equivoco es una especie carnívora.

Scoot: -.- y come cup cakes, ¬-¬ tenías que verla devorándolos esta mañana.

Twilight: jiji ustedes sí que están llenos de sorpresas, primero se aparecen con un montón de diamantes y ahora con un gallo dragón de mascota.

Cuando twilight le dijo mascota de inmediato reaccione y salte a donde estaba twilight para atrapar a rien que casi picoteaba a twilight, de inmediato la tire al piso y la presione contra el suelo con un casco.

Sorrow: (la mire con una vena en la frente) ¡Pedazo De Pajarraco Acaso Te Volviste Loca! ¡acaso quieres que nos corten la cabeza por intentar atacar a una princesa! (la mire seriamente) si eso pasa ten por seguro que me voy al infierno arrastrándote conmigo, (señale a twilight) así que ve y discúlpate si lo quieres evitar.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de rien, la deje de pisar y luego que se levantara fue y se inclinó ante twilight.

Sorrow: (me incline también) le ruego disculpe este acto princesa, tomare toda responsabilidad por esta ave loca así que aceptare cualquier castigo, (sonreí un poco nervioso) emm jeje pero si es posible ¿podemos evitar la muerte por favor?

Algo que no esperaba era que twilight exploto de la risa cuando termine de hablar junto con todos en la sala aparte de elis, twilight intento hablar pero no podía por la riza así que esperamos inclinados a que se le pasara.

Twi: jajá ¿de dónde sacaste eso sorrow? solo por eso jamás los castigaría a demás es entendible que se enojara supongo que es su compañera no su mascota así que más bien soy yo quien debería disculparse.

Spike: jeje a demás cuando mucho solo te pondría trabajo comunitario, no te sentenciarían a muerte por eso, -_- aunque no significa que puedes atacarla o te las vas a ver con nosotros.

Sorrow: O.0 eeh lo tendré en cuenta.

Aj: ¿pero porque pensaste que te darían muerte por eso? digo hace ya demasiado que no se ejecuta a nadie, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, ni siquiera sombra o tirek fueron ejecutados, es más ni siquiera starlight que casi nos borra del mapa técnicamente.

Sip la arruine ya me estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso pero logre controlarme y le respondí.

Sorrow: a verán es que hace un tiempo llegamos a un reino en el que sí que lo hacían de hecho llegamos cuando… O.O mejor dejemos lo hasta allí.

Scoot: oh vamos ¿nos dejaras con la inquietud?

Rarity: bueno creo que tienes razón mejor dejemos ese tema aparte, pero díganme ¿que los trajo aquí al castillo de twi? aparte de traer a scootaloo claro está.

Elis: aah eso es porque en la fiesta prometimos venir para charlar un poco ya que la princesa twilight nos dijo que quería preguntarnos algunas cosas.

Twi: agg por favor dejen ya lo de princesa, °u° en estos momentos soy otra poni mas así que pueden decirme solo twilight o como gusten, si soy sincera aun no me acostumbro al título y preferiría que me vieran más como amiga que como regente.

Sorrow: -_- twilight sin ofender, pero de lo que recuerdo eres la princesa más rara que he conocido.

Rarity: ¿conocieron a otras princesas? Vaya a pesar de ser viajeros sí que tienen suerte, no todos pueden decir que conocían a otras.

Elis: (sonrió) jeje sí que fue suerte, la conocimos ya que se había fugado del palacio y estaba en un campo de flores hablamos un rato con ella sin saber quién era hasta se hizo tarde y tuvo que regresar, ella se podría decir que era como tu twi, (la sonrisa de antes se esfumo y se miraba asqueada) pero sus hermanas, son otra historia estaban llenas de codicia y maldad, esas sí que te digo que no les importaba para nada otra cosa que no fuera la fama y fortuna, y el 99% de los nobles y realeza eran igual a sus hermanas.

Rarity: O.O amm suena como si hubieran tenido problemas con ellos.

Elis: (se recostó a la silla y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus cascos) y vaya que los tuvimos, ya de por si teníamos un buen tiempo haciendo tratos con el rey, y así porque si, nos ganamos el odio de los nobles y demás princesas, y por el escape de aurea nos culparon de secuestro y tuvimos que huir por nuestras vidas.

Rarity: O.O emm ¿de casualidad hay algo de lo que han hecho hasta el momento no involucre peligro?

Elis y yo íbamos a hablar pero cada cosa que pensábamos terminaba en muertes o heridas.

Sorrow: emm si esta la vez que entra…nop ahí fue un jaguar, umm a la vez que pasamos por un pueblo en las fronteras que por algún motivo estaba desierto allí dormimos sin problemas, si excluimos los pasos que escuchamos esa noche claro.

Dash: -_- claro y se supone que dormir entre fantasmas se considera seguro.

Elis: (volteo los ojos y murmuro) bueno es preferible a dormir en medio de un asedio de espectros.

Sorrow: en fin, si hay algunas cosas que hicimos que no eran peligrosas obviamente, u.u pero son más divertidas las peligrosas al fin y al cabo.

Pinkie: (miro a las demás con usa sonrisa de 200) ¿ven? les dije, tenía razón, esas son las más divertidas.

Shy: umm pinkie aun así prefiero las cosas más calmadas y sin riesgos ¿qué haríamos si alguna saliera herida?

Pinkie: (bajo las orejas) agg supongo que tienes razón odiaría el verlas heridas.

Twi: jiji en fin lo único que quería era saber un poco más de ustedes me gusta mucho conocer nuevos ponis muchos siempre tienen muchas historias interesantes que contar, °u° y veo que ustedes tienen muchas.

Elis: uff ni te lo imaginas, pero en fin ya es hora que nos retiremos tenemos algunas cosas que comprar en el mercado antes que cierren, si quieren les podemos contar algunas historias otro día, y scootaloo cuídate mucho no salgas sola de nuevo ¿vale?

Scoot: (sonrió) es una pinkie promesa… 0.0 hey ahora que lo recuerdo dije que los guiaría por el mercado.

Sorrow: no te preocupes scootaloo ya sabemos dónde queda es cosa de comprar las cosas he irnos a donde nos quedamos, quédate con tu familia, creo que ya estuviste lejos el tiempo suficiente, (nos levantamos de los sillones en los que estábamos) bueno es hora que nos vayamos, hasta pronto.

Cuando nos íbamos scoot corrió y nos abraso a elis y a mí.

Scoot: enserio gracias por salvarme sorrow, elis.

Elis: (la abraso también) no fue nada scoot cualquier problema ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, solo procura que no te vean, y te aseguro que mantendremos nuestra promesa así que estate tranquila.

Ya con eso dicho salimos al mercado a comprar la comida que necesitaríamos para luego regresar al castillo.

Pov twilight

Cuando sorrow y elis se fueron scoot fue a donde estaba rainbow y la abraso de nuevo llorando.

Dash: (la abraso con sus alas) vamos scoot ya cálmate un poco ya todo paso esos timberwolfs no volverán a hacerte nada.

Scoot no respondió solo se quedó abrasada rainbow llorando por un tiempo hasta que al final hablo sin despegar su cara del pecho de rainbow.

Scoot: lo siento rainbow… es que de verdad pensé que nunca más te vería.

Applejack se acercó a ella y le froto la cabeza un momento hasta que al fin se calmó y applejack hablo.

Aj: se sincera scoot ¿que es lo que recuerdas de lo que paso? a ellos los puedes engañar pero no a nosotras.

Scoot: (de nuevo hablo sin despegar su cara) no recuerdo nada applejack, es verdad.

Aj: scoot mírame a los ojos y vuelve a repetirlo.

Scoot no despego su rostro del pecho de dash y simplemente se quedó así, applejack cerro sus ojos y se sentó al lado de dash.

Shy: umm rainbow es mejor que vayas y lleves a scoot a una de las habitaciones para que descanse.

Dash: tienes razón fluttershy vamos scoot es mejor que descanses un rato.

Scoot: por favor no me dejes.

Dash: ni en juego te dejaría sola de nuevo scoot, vamos.

Rainbow y scoot se fueron mientras los demás nos quedamos allí.

Spike: (nos miro un poco serio) bien ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos idiotas es obvio que scoot mintió… si lo recuerda.

Twi: lo se spike, no sé por qué es que no quiere decirnos pero es obvio que no fue algo muy simple, hay algo que no nos dice pero la pregunta es por qué.

Rarity: no tengo idea twi de momento será mejor solo darle tiempo en algún momento, cuando ya al fin se sienta confiada ella misma nos lo dirá.

Aj: (nos miró un poco seria a todas) pues yo si tengo una idea.

Twi: (la mire extrañada) ¿notaste algo raro?

Aj: si, la pegaso es una verdadera maestra mintiendo pero no logro engañarme, puede que concordara todo lo que nos dijeron pero sé que mentían, no creo que ellos la secuestraran ni nada ya que scoot los aprecia pero ellos saben que le paso y por alguna razón no nos lo dijeron he imagino que lo mismo va para scoot.

Rarity: O.0 applejack sí que estas afilada cuando se trata de detectar mentiras porque yo no note nada raro en ella, pero eso solo me deja con aun más dudas de que fue lo que sucedió.

Shy: agg pobrecilla no me imagino que fue lo que le paso.

Pinkie: (bajo sus orejas) supongo que no es momento de una fiesta de bienvenida de vuelta entonces.

Shy: umm podríamos intentarlo pero solo una pequeña y solo para nosotros pinkie no es buena idea que traigas a muchos ponis.

Pinkie: (sonrió de nuevo) está bien haremos eso, iré a buscar las cosas aun si es solo para nosotros me asegurare que sea una súper fiesta que pueda animarla y que olvide todo lo malo.

Aj: jeje así se habla pinkie, °u° traeré a applebloom ella también debe estar bastante preocupada por ella todavía, deberías traer a sweetie también rarity, estar entre amigas siempre ayuda a recuperarse.

Rarity: lo sé, también iba a buscarla, desde que se fue sweetie no ha dejado de estar intranquila, es obvio que a ellas también les hace falta el verlas.

Shy: umm creo que tienen razón… (comenzó a jugar con su melena) yo siempre que tengo miedo me tranquilizo cuando estoy con ángel.

Twi: (sonreí) bien entonces mientras que ustedes preparan la fiesta supongo que me toca dar la noticia del regreso de scoot, fluttershy, necesitare tu ayuda para eso, y spike por favor avisa a las princesas.

Shy: (Se cubrió con su melena) umm hare lo que pueda twi.

Spike: bien luego de escribir la carta supongo que iré a buscar algunas cosas volveré más tarde.

Todos nos separamos y fuimos a hacer cada una las cosas que dijimos.


	16. ¡Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida?

Cap 16: ¡Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida?

Pov scootaloo.

Cuando nos separamos de los demás me fui con rainbow a una de las habitaciones del castillo y me acosté junto a ella, me acurruque en su pecho hasta que me quede dormida, pero de nuevo los recuerdos de esa noche aparecieron en mi sueño, cuando sentí el toque de alguien la pesadilla se fue y pude descansar un poco.

Comencé a despeárteme cuando empecé a escuchar pasos dentro de la habitación, así que abrí los ojos para ver quién era y vi que rainbow me estaba cubriendo con su ala, también vi a todos acostados con nosotras en la habitación así decidí simplemente seguir durmiendo ya que no muchas veces tengo la oportunidad de dormir con rainbow así y las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.

No sé cuánto paso pero me desperté cuando rainbow me comenzó a mover.

Dash: scoot despierta, ya es hora que volvamos a casa.

Scoot: (frote mis ojos) umm ¿rainbow?

Dash: °u° así es dormilona es hora de que volvamos así que arriba.

Scoot: está bien ya voy.

Ambas nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos a la sala del castillo cuando entramos estaba todo oscuro muy parecido a cuando esos lunáticos querían matarme así que tuve miedo y me pegue a rainbow pero cuando escuche un grito me aterre, me lance al piso temblando y me tape la cara y orejas para intentar no oír nada pero escuche algo acercándose a mí y el miedo me gano.

Scoot: ¡Aléjense De Mi!

Dash: (me levanto y me puso de frente a ella mirándome preocupada) ¡hey scoot calma son solo las chicas!

Cuando dijo eso abrí los ojos y vi una de las pancartas que pinkie siempre hace para sus fiestas, el salón adornado y vi a todas mirándome preocupadas por el espectáculo que monte, nunca… en toda mi vida me sentí tanta pena como en ese momento, todas ellas intentaban darme una sorpresa y yo casi me orino por pensar que me matarían.

Scoot: (estaba roja como un tomate) l- lo siento por eso pero es que me sorprendieron mucho.

Pinkie: (bajo sus orejas) siento eso scoot no era mi intención asustarte ¿te encuentras bien?

Scoot: s- si no hay problema, (ladee mi cabeza) ¿p- pero por qué la fiesta?

Pinkie: (me miro casi a punto de llorar) ¿no te gusto?

Scoot: 0.0 no nada de eso, si me gusta pero me preguntaba el motivo.

Pinkie: (recupero su ánimo de siempre) eso es fácil tontita es tu fiesta de -bienvenida de vuelta después de casi ser devorada por timberwolfs-.

Scoot: o.0 aah ya veo ¿pero no crees que fuiste un poco… umm no sé, muy específica con el nombre?

Pinkie: °u° umm nop no lo creo.

Dash: ¬_¬ vamos scoot ¿qué te esperabas? estamos hablando de pinkie.

Twi: -_- la verdad no me sorprende el nombre después de la que hizo la semana pasada, creo que todas lo recordamos bastante bien.

Rarity: (rodo sus ojos) como no recordarlo –bienvenidos a su fiesta de dejaron de ser vírgenes y ahora son papa y mama- ese día casi se infartan los pobrecillos es una suerte que los invitados no hubieran llegado y estuviéramos solo nosotras en el lugar.

Pinkie: (se rasco el cuello) emm bueno supongo que esa vez si exagere pero de todas formas disfrutaron la fiesta ¿no?

Aj: umm tienes punto, ¬_¬ pero enserio pinkie tienes que mejorar los nombres que les pones a tus fiestas.

Pinkie: jiji lo pensare.

Shy: vamos niñas ¿que no van a saludar?

Desde el fondo fluttershy les dio un pequeño empujón a sweetie y a applebloom cuando ellas me vieron comenzaron a llorar saltaron encima mío.

Sweetie: (comenzó a frotar su cabeza con la mía) ¡Pensé Que Ya No Te Iba A Ver De Nuevo Tonta!

Bloom: ¡Eres Una Tonta Como Se Te Ocurre Ir Tu Sola, Te Voy A Patear El Flanco Yo Misma Si Lo Vuelves A Hacer!

Scoot: (las lágrimas de nuevo se me salieron) b- bien prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, y no es que me hayan quedado ganas, eso te lo aseguro.

Sweetie: (se secó los ojos) bien más te vale scoot mas te vale.

Applebloom: (se secó los ojos y cruzo sus cascos) que bueno que lo entiendas.

Spike: bueno creo que es hora de celebrar ¿no creen?

El grito fue unánime y lleno de emoción -¡Siii!-.

Pasamos esa noche juagando algunas cosas, tomando ponche y hablando de cada cosa intentando animarme, después de la fiesta todas regresamos a nuestros hogares ya que mis padres habían desaparecido hace mucho rainbow se encargaba de cuidarme así que yo vivía con ella, fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos nos sentamos cada una en uno de los muebles de la sala viendo la tv por un tiempo hasta que decidimos ir a la cama, yo fui a mi cuarto y me acosté intente dormir pero por más que intentaba no podía así que fui al cuarto de rainbow.

Scoot: r- rainbow ¿puedo dormir contigo solo por hoy por favor?

Ella se rio un poco y me abrió espacio en la cama, luego me acosté y ella me arropo con su manta.

Dash: dulces sueños scoot.

Volvimos a caer rendidas hasta bien entrado el día siguiente, cuando me desperté eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana según el reloj de la habitación de rainbow.

Scoot: O.O hay rayos me quede dormida para la escuela, -u- pero tengo que admitirlo valió la pena supongo que puedo aguantar un regaño de la maestra cheerilee, umm ¿pero dónde está rainbow?

Baje a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido y vi a rainbow allí.

Scoot: rainbow me tengo que ir llego tar…

No termine de hablar porque cuando rainbow se volteó de solo mirar el cuchillo que ella tenía me quede paralizada, rainbow dejo el cuchillo allí y se acercó a donde yo estaba parada movió su casco delante de mí.

Dash: -_- hey scoot sé que nunca me has visto cocinar pero quedarse así es exagerar mucho ¿sabes?

Scoot: aah (le sonreí nerviosa) jeje si lo siento es que es muy raro verte hacer el desayuno normalmente vas y lo compras y bueno nunca me espere verte cocinar algo.

Dash: (me lanzo una mirada sospechosa) umm bueno como sea, (se volteó y regreso a cocinar de nuevo) ¿qué me ibas a decir cuándo entraste?

Scoot: aah es que voy tarde a la escuela y te iba a pedir que me bajaras para ir.

Dash: (se rio un poco) jeje no tienes que preocuparte por eso hable con cheerilee y le dije que ibas a faltar hoy así que de momento solo disfruta de tu día libre, en un rato estará el desayuno.

Scoot: O.O está bien estaré en la sala "bien este día ya es bastante raro ella cocinando y diciendo que faltaría hoy a la escuela, hay rayos no me quiero imaginar lo que sigue" agg.

Fui hasta la sala y encendí la tv me quede un rato viéndola hasta escuche un estallido venir de la cocina, mire a la cocina y salió rainbow con su melena achicharrada, algunos mechones encendidos con fuego y cara de pocos amigos.

Dash: -_- ni loca vuelvo a intentar cocinar algo mejor pido pizza y listo, ¿de que la quieres?

Scoot: O.O aah hawaiana supongo.

Rainbow fue hasta el teléfono y encargo la pizza luego fue un momento a su cuarto cuando bajo su melena ya estaba arreglada, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a mirarme

Dash: scoot como te sientes ¿estás bien?

Scoot: pues si no me duele nada si es lo que te refieres.

Dash: (suspiro) agg dime algo que fue lo que te asusto antes en la fiesta no es la primera vez que te hacen una fiesta sorpresa, y en ninguna de las anteriores reaccionaste así.

Cuando me comenzó a preguntar me comencé a poner nerviosa en serio no quería mentirle pero sorrow y elis me dijeron que era mejor que no lo supiera nadie más, no sabía qué hacer.

Scoot: n- no fue nada rainbow es solo que me asustaron.

Dash: (me miro bastante preocupada) scoot, te conozco no por nada eres casi mi familia ya, sé que no fue porque te asustaron, puede que a las demás las engañes, -_- bueno excepto a applejack, pero a mí me es fácil saber cuándo mientes ¿si recuerdas que paso esa noche no?

Scoot: y- yo… n- no… (la mire rogándole) r- rainbow ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

Dash: agg escucha scoot necesito que me lo digas, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices y quiero ayudarte, por eso no puedo cambiar de tema, (me miro bastante triste) por favor scoot confía en mí.

Esas fueron palabras que no podía resistir, si se lo decía sorrow y elis se tendrían que ir y esos lunáticos podrían terminar matándonos a todos, pero si no se lo decía rainbow pensaría que no confió en ella.

Scoot: (comencé a llorar) rainbow de verdad quiero decirte todo… pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que quiera no puedo.

Dash: ¿por qué scoot? (me miro un poco enojada) si alguien te amenazo sabes que puedo encargarme de ellos ¿acaso fueron esos dos que te trajeron?

Scoot: (la mire a la cara) no es eso rainbow no me amenazaron a mí.

Dash: agg scoot solo respóndeme ¿tiene que ver con los que te trajeron?

Scoot: (baje la cabeza) sí.

Dash: ¿te lastimaron?

Scoot: no, es verdad que me salvaron.

Dash: bien scoot por lo que entiendo no puedes decírmelo ni anqué quieras, pero no me voy a quedar de cascos cruzados scoot o me dices donde se quedan o los buscare hasta que los encuentre tú decides.

Scoot: (la mire rogando) rainbow, prométeme algo, pase lo que pase no intentes pelear con ellos por favor.

Dash: je vamos scoot ¿acaso crees que perdería?

Scoot: (la mire enojada) ¡rainbow promételo!

Dash: agg tu ganas scoot es una promesa.

Scoot: bien… entonces te llevare a donde se quedan ellos… s- solo espero que no se enojen por esto.

Rainbow me monto en su lomo y le dije que era en el bosque everfree cuando le dije ella se sorprendió bastante pero igual me hizo caso y se dirigía a donde yo le iba indicando en cuestión de 15 minutos llegamos al castillo de las hermanas.

Dash: O.O espera scoot ¿me estás diciendo que se quedan en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas?

Scoot: si… me dijeron que cuando llegaron este fue el primer sitio al que llegaron, y como estaba deshabitado decidieron quedarse aquí, (la mire rogando) rainbow espera aquí por favor, deja que hable con ellos primero.

Dash: (me miro bastante seria) ni loca scoot, lo siento pero eso no lo hare, no voy a dejar que vayas a hablar con ellos sola.

Rainbow comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo, pero me daba terror el que provocará a sorrow y a elis así que corrí a delante de ella he intente pararla pero no pude en cambio ella con una de sus alas me tomo y me subió a su lomo.

Cuando entramos al castillo el recibidor estaba vacío.

Dash: bien scoot ¿por dónde?

Dude un poco pero ya era tarde le señale el camino a la habitación donde habíamos estado antes, cuando llegamos a la puerta me baje del lomo de rainbow.

Scoot: por favor rainbow solo déjame hablar con ellos primero te lo ruego.

Al ver mi insistencia rainbow lo pensó un momento.

Dash: (suspiro) agg está bien scoot tu ganas pero me quedare aquí en la puerta si algo pasa grita y me encargare del resto.

Suspire aliviada de oír eso tome un poco de valor y entre en la habitación cuando entre sorrow estaba acostado en la cama, elis y rien no estaba por ningún lado, tenía miedo pero aun así me acerque a donde estaba sorrow acostado, cuando me acerque para intentar despertarlo el de inmediato se levantó y me apunto con una daga, yo obvio que me aterre al instante, pero cuando vio que era yo guardo la daga.

Sorrow: (me abraso para calmarme y hablo un tanto nervioso) rayos scoot ¡lo siento pero es que no esperaba que vinieras hoy y estoy acostumbrado a dormir con la guardia en alto por si alguna creatura me intenta atacar!

Scoot: (me separe del abraso) n- no está bien debí imaginarme algo así.

Sorrow: °u° ¿y dime scoot que te trae por aquí? O-0 sé que te dijimos que vinieras cuando tuvieras algún problema pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

No pude aguantar el miedo que tenía y comencé a llorar.

Scoot: lo… lo siento sorrow de verdad lo intente p- pero es que no pude.

Cuando dije eso su sonrisa desapareció y en cambio me miro enojado.

Sorrow: scoot a quien y cuanto le dijiste.

Scoot: (baje mi cabeza) a rainbow, y no le he contado nada de lo que paso esa noche.

Sorrow: (chasqueo su lengua y se tapó un ojo molesto) tch demonios scoot… solo tenías que mantener la boca cerrada un tiempo hasta que estuviéramos seguros, agg ¿dónde está?

Scoot: en la puerta.

Sorrow: agg que dolor de cabeza.

Scoot: ¿d- donde están elis y rien? no las veo por ningún lado.

Sorrow: elis está en el baño, y rien salió anoche supongo que fue a cazar o algo, en fin danos 5 minutos para por lo menos prepararnos y luego pueden entrar, al fin y al cabo ya valió madres todo.

Scoot: o.o aah ¿qué significa eso?

Sorrow: ¡ahí vamos! solo sal y espera un momento.

De inmediato salí de la habitación y rainbow estaba sentada en el pasillo.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ vaya que tiene temperamento.

Scoot: 0.0 alto ¿escuchaste todo? pero si en ningún momento grito.

Rainbow: -_- Scoot no por nada soy la mejor voladora de equestria mis oídos y vista están perfectamente afilados, en fin esperemos un momento y luego entramos.

Esperamos un momento en el pasillo hasta que nos dijeron que pasáramos, cuando entramos tanto elis como sorrow estaban sentados en la cama, tenían unas miradas aterradoras en sus rostros, nunca antes me sentí más aterrada que en ese momento, pero aun así rainbow dio un paso delante de mí y los encaro como si nada.

Elis: ¿rainbow cierto? dime que te trae por aquí.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ¿podemos saltarnos los típicos discursos de villanos eh ir al grano? quiero que me digan que rayos es lo que paso esa noche cuando scoot desapareció.

Sorrow: (suspiro y la mire cansado) agg ¿por qué quieres saberlo tan desesperadamente? Que no te basta con saber que ya está bien?

Rainbow: (los miro enojada) ¡Scoot Se Aterro A Muerte Por Una Simple Fiesta Sorpresa Hecha Por Sus Amigas! ¡A Eso Le Llamas Bien? (Se tomó un momento para calmarse) agg miren scoot está mal y quiero poder ayudarla, pero no puedo ya que ustedes no sé qué rayos le dijeron como para aterrarla de tan siquiera hablarme de ello, no puedo permitir que viva con miedo de todo.

Elis: (suspiro cansada y tapando su rostro con un casco) agg rainbow entiendo que te preocupes por scootaloo pero hay algunas cosas que por más que quieras saber nunca convienen oírlas… si quieres que te lo diga tienes que demostrarme que eres capaz de manejar lo que vas a oír, dime algo ¿qué serias capaz de hacer para salvar a otro?

Rainbow: O.0¿aah? ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Sorrow: solo responde.

Rainbow: -_- bueno ¿que no es obvio? Si hubiera que pelear para salvarlo lo haría sin duda alguna.

Cuando rainbow respondió la mirada de sorrow y elis cambio en ese momento sus ojos ya no tenían esa mirada seria como antes, eran tan fríos que helaban los huesos de solo verla.

Sorrow: ¿y si para salvar una vida tuvieras que tomar otra? ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo dash?

Cuando sorrow pregunto eso rainbow abrió sus ojos a más no poder y le respondió hecha una furia.

Dash: ¡es que acaso te volviste loco! ¡Eso Sería Lo Más Estúpido Que Puedes Hacer, Siempre Hay Otra Forma De Resolver Las Cosas Sin Necesidad De Llegar A Esos Extremos! (se paró frente a mí y para protegerme) ¡Qué Demonios Tiene Que Ver Esa Pregunta Con Lo Que Pasó Esa Noche!

Sorrow: (miro a elis sin perder esa mirada) tch es completamente inútil, nos vamos elis.

Elis: (suspiro y se levantó yendo por sus alforjas) ya lo imaginaba realmente.

Rainbow: (se puso en pose de ataque y raspó el suelo con un casco) ¡Ustedes Dos No Van A Ningún Lado Hasta Que Me Respondan!

Scoot: (ok al ver como sorrow y elis voltearon a verla corrí alterada y me puse frente a rainbow) ¡Rainbow Me Prometiste Que No Pelearías Con Ellos!

Rainbow: (me hizo a un lado mirándolos enojada) ¡Aparta Scoot, Esto Es Entre Ellos Y Yo!

Sorrow: (el respondió fría y cortantemente) ¿quieres saber que sucedió? Bien... sucede rainbow que esa noche, cuando elis y yo llegamos estaban a punto de sacrificar a scoot para invocar ve tú a saber que, la herida en su cuello no fue de ningún timberwolf, fue de un sectario que la ato a un poste de madera y casi le raja la garganta provocándole un dolor infernal hasta que muriera desangrada, querías saberlo pues hay lo tienes, eso fue lo que paso esa noche.

Cuando sorrow dijo eso rainbow palideció perdió la fuerza en las patas traseras y callo sentada al suelo luego de un momento ella me miro sonriendo desesperada.

Dash: scoot están… están bromeando ¿cierto? N- no o es posible que eso pasara.

Scoot: (Comencé a llorar y negué con la cabeza) no bromean rainbow, por eso te dije que pensé que nunca más te vería, si no fuera por ellos… estuviera… muerta.

En ese momento rainbow comenzó a llorar en silencio un segundo y luego se levantó estallando de la ira.

Dash: ¡son unos desgraciados! ¡Si Ella Paso Todo Eso ¿Por Qué Demonios No Querían Que Ella Dijera Nada? Si Paso Por Todo Eso Lo Mejor Era Que Nos Dijera Para Poder Apoyarla, Y Aparte Buscar A Esos Desgraciados Y Meterlos En Las Celdas Más Profundas Del Palacio!

Elis: (al igual que sorrow miro casi que sin emociones a rainbow) es simple rainbow, esos sectarios ya no están con los vivos, cuando las cosas se reducen a tu o ellos siempre escogerás ellos, si nosotros no los matábamos ellos nos mataban a los 3 a sorrow a scoot y a mí, le pedimos que no dijera nada porque si lo hacía tendríamos que irnos, es obvio que querrían encerrarnos si se entraran sin importar el por qué lo hicimos.

Tanto elis como sorrow se colocaron sus alforjas, tomaron sus armas en sus bocas y miraron a rainbow.

Sorrow: scoot lo siento pero es hora que nos vallamos, te lo dije antes no tenemos la intención de volver a estar encerrados, rainbow tú decides si es por las buenas o es por las malas.

Al ver a ambos con sus armas afuera me aterre sabía bien que esto podía terminar muy mal.

Rainbow: (tenía la cabeza baja) ¿y qué es lo que harán, me mataran también?

Elis: no a ti no te mataríamos, no eres basura como esos sectarios, y además tampoco queremos ganarnos el odio de scoot, (me sonrió un poco) scoot no son muchos los ponis que me agradan pero tú sí que lo hiciste.

Sorrow: pero por mucho que nos agrades scoot eso no significa no nos vamos a defender si intentas atraparnos rainbow.

Rainbow: tch ¡Maldición! por ley tengo que entregarlos de inmediato por haber matado a esos ponis… pero si no fuera por ustedes scoot estaría muerta, ¡ya ni sé que rayos pensar!... si hubieran dicho que me matarían entonces al menos no me sentiría tan mal al atraparlos.

Scoot: r- rainbow ¿por qué no simplemente dejamos las cosas como están? no quiero que ellos se vayan y que termine perdiéndolas a ustedes, y no quiero ver que ellos te lastimen a ti.

Dash: ¡maldición scoot no es tan fácil, estamos hablando de asesinos no de perros perdidos!... si las princesas se enteran que los deje irse, tch no sé qué harían, ni siquiera sé si twilight seguiría considerándonos sus amigas.

Elis: puedes simplemente hacer que no sabes nada si quieres que las ayudemos, no tengo problemas con eso, pero si no entonces tengo que pedirte que te apartes rainbow, decide ya, te apartas y nos vamos, intentas atraparnos, o hacemos como que nada paso.

Rainbow: (se tomó un buen rato para responder) lo siento scoot pero sabes que no puedo dejar que se vayan así nada más.

En ese momento la joya del elemento de rainbow se transformó en una espada que sostenía con su boca y las tres últimas plumas de sus alas se envolvieron en un metal entre plateado y cian.

Rainbow: tendré que pedirles que por favor se entreguen.

Sorrow: (sonrió un poco triste) entonces así será, lo siento scoot.

Sin esperar a nada rainbow salió disparada y embistió a sorrow sacándolo por la ventana del cuarto hasta las afueras del castillo quise saltar por la ventana yo también pero elis me saco al patio con ella.

Cuando llegamos sorrow pateo en la cara a rainbow quitándosela de encima para después correr a ella y atacarla con su espada pero rainbow bloqueo el ataque y con el arma en sus alas dio una vuelta haciendo un corte en la mejilla a sorrow.

Este en respuesta comenzó con un ataque continuo a rainbow primero intento atacar una de sus alas pero rainbow bloqueo su ataque con su misma ala, sin esperar a nada sorrow lanzo una patada que rainbow bloqueo con su espada casi sin esfuerzo, luego cuando aterrizo en el piso sorrow se barrió en el piso intentado tumbarla pero ella salto casi enseguida, cuando estaba en el aire el sin demora salto y ataco con su espada con un corte descendente haciendo que ella bloquear con su espada pero lo que nadie esperaba es que en medio del aire sorrow uso su bloqueo como una plataforma para tomar impulso y termino pateándola en el lomo y mandándola al piso.

Cuando el aterrizo rainbow se recuperó y se puso en pie de nuevo ella corrió y lo comenzó a atacar, primero intento cortar una de las patas de el con su espada siendo bloqueada con la espada del y luego retrocedió esquivando una de las alas de rainbow, ella ataco con su otra ala y sorrow bloque con su espada pero por el ala no pudo ver la patada de rainbow que iba a su cabeza y termino pateando su cabeza, sin demora rainbow corrió para intentar derribarlo pero antes que lo alcanzara él se apartó del camino.

Sorrow: (se limpió un poco de sangre en su boca) rainbow seré claro si quieres atraparnos vas a tener que venir con la intención de matar.

Rainbow: tch claro y eso me lo dice el unicornio que no usa magia.

En ese momento no supe si eran ideas mías pero sentía como si sorrow hubiera cambiado el simplemente se paró dónde estaba y se quedó mirando a rainbow con su espada en su boca, ella corrió para atacarlo al principio intento atacar sus patas con sus alas pero él la salto por encima y pateo a rainbow en su lomo, luego ella ataco con su espada intentando cortarle un casco pero el con su espada desvió la de rainbow e hizo un corte a rainbow en un casco, luego ella salto girando y ataco con ambas alas una a los cascos y al otra a su cuerno, el salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque para luego avanzar y termino haciendo un corte en la mejilla a rainbow.

Sorrow: te lo dije rainbow si vienes que sea con intención de matar.

Rainbow enojada levanto vuelo y luego callo directo a donde estaba sorrow el con su espada resistió el golpe pero ella volvió a tomar vuelo y a atacar de nuevo con su espada pero de nuevo sorrow resistió el ataque, a medida que rainbow atacaba ella aceleraba más y sus ataques se volvían más pesados cada vez que sorrow la recibía con su espada el sonido que provocaban cuando chocaban era mayor, hasta que finalmente rainbow se enojó.

Comenzó a hacer piruetas mientras descendía y comenzó a atacar con sus alas en vez de con su espada, sorrow se vio superado y comenzó a recibir cortes por todo el cuerpo hasta que en un momento espero que rainbow llegara y luego él fue quien ataco a rainbow, cuando ella se acercó de nuevo a el, el salto por encima de rainbow y le hizo un corte en su lomo haciendo que rainbow se estrellara en el suelo, al ver esto corrí a donde estaba rainbow.

Scoot: ¡rainbow por favor ya para!

Como respuesta ella solo me aparto y extendió sus alas.

Rainbow: ¡aparta scoot voy a terminar esto ahora!

Sorrow: te lo advierto rainbow hazle caso a scootaloo y ríndete, hasta ahora he evitado herirte de gravedad pero si continuas voy a tener que enseñarte lo que es luchar por tu vida.

Ella haciendo caso omiso a lo que sorrow dijo comenzó a volar de nuevo y fue en su contra, al principio parecía que ella atacaría de frente pero antes de llegar a él modifico su curso logrando cortar a sorrow en un costado, luego en un momento se detuvo y voló hacia atrás volviendo a darle a sorrow en uno de sus hombros, rainbow de nuevo cambio su dirección en el aire y ataco de nuevo pero esta vez sorrow la sorprendió, de su cuerno lanzo una potente luz que segó a rainbow.

Al no poder ver fue directo a sorrow y el como respuesta la recibió con un corte en una de sus alas, rainbow cayó al piso y se levantó mirando a donde estaba sorrow pero él había avanzado con ella y estaba detrás de ella, cuando rainbow se dio cuenta ya era tarde solo pude ver como sorrow paso su espada por el cuello de rainbow y a ella tomarlo con una expresión aterrada en su rostro, al ver eso comencé a gritar y corrí a donde estaba rainbow y para mi sorpresa aunque ella sostenía su cuello no estaba sangrando.

Sorrow: (guardo su arma mirándola fríamente) felicidades rainbow, tu estupidez te costó la vida, por tu cara diría que ahora sabes que es pelear con tu vida en la línea.

Rainbow al ver que no tenía nada en su cuello se enojó de sobre manera y corrió en contra de sorrow tomo su espada y ataco de nuevo pero esta vez dio una estocada directo al pecho de sorrow, el intento sacar su arma de nuevo pero fue muy tarde para hacerlo y fue atravesado por ella, cuando rainbow saco su espada del pecho de sorrow, el comenzó a toser sangre y de la herida la sangre comenzó a salir bañando el rostro de rainbow, el intento mantenerse de pie pero no aguanto y cayó al piso, cuando ella cayo en cuenta de lo que hizo dejo caer su arma al piso.

Elis enseguida se apresuró a donde estaba sorrow tirado comenzó a revisarlo, y luego comenzó a llorar.

Elis: (miro con odio a rainbow mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas) ¿estas contenta ahora maldita? acabas de matar a alguien que solo estaba intentado ayudarte, da gracias a que prometimos no lastimarlas porque si no yo misma me encargaría de matarte aquí mismo.

Elis puso el cuerpo de sorrow en su lomo y se fue volando… no pude hacer ni decir nada… rainbow acababa de asesinar a sorrow justo frente a mí, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo aún y rainbow estaba estática en su lugar, fui a donde estaba ella y me recosté en su pecho.

Rainbow: (sus lágrimas cayeron en mi cuello) l- lo siento scoot nunca quise que esto pasara.

Scoot: (le pegue un golpe en el pecho) ¡Eres Una Tonta Rainbow Te Dije Que No Pelearas Con Ellos! (comencé a llorar y la volví a golpear) ¡Cuando Peleaste Te Dije Que Te Detuvieras Y Lo Único Que Hiciste Fue Ignorarme!... … creo que ellos tenían razón nunca debí decir nada… por mi culpa el termino muerto.

Rainbow: (me abrazo con sus alas) n- no scoot… no fue tu culpa… la única estúpida fui yo… y la única que ataco fui yo.

Scoot: (la mire rogándole) rainbow volvamos ya por favor… ya no quiero estar aquí más.

Rainbow me monto en su lomo y comenzó caminar de regreso a ponyville ya que una de sus alas estaba herida, en el camino ninguna dijo nada.


	17. Las consecuencias de tus actos

°u° hi, buenas a todos los que están leyendo esto, ante todo gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, O.O que aquí entre nos, jamas pensé que llegara a los 280 view la historia... ¬u¬ pero en fin ya eso es cuento para otro momento.

El escrito es solo para dar un anuncio a otra historia que estoy por subir 0.o y realmente quería tener una opinión de los lectores ya que estoy un tanto indeciso si publicar la historia con clasificación M con todas las de la ley o no... Esta es M pero realmente no es por escenas lemon/ clop/ con choques de flanco/ abejitas polinizando la floresita -u- o como se los hayan explicado sus padres... xD mi caso fue un vídeo informativo de dos criajos de plastilina con mucho amor para dar.

peeero en fin la historia de la otra si se presta muuucho para ese tipo de contenido y me gustaría saber su opinión de si se lo agrego o la continuo como he trabajado esta.

Otra cosa que quería preguntar es una pequeña opinión en cuanto al tiempo de subir los capítulos de las historias, ya antes lo había dicho pero cuando subo una historia es por que la tengo casi terminada así que si alguno de los súper proxasos del fanfiction me podría recomendar cada cuanto es mejor subir un cap seria de gran ayuda.

TuT en verdad agradecida como nada su opinión y sin mas que decir... Creo... -_- diablos a veces en verdad detesto mi memoria de pescado con alzheimer, ¬_¬ son innumerables las veces que me ha dejado en la calle ya... Ejem °u° peeero en fin disfruten el cap... ¡Ah! y como agradecimiento adelantado un spolier ¡Todos mueren! xD

Cap 17: Las consecuencias de tus actos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa twilight, spike, fluttershy, sweetie y applebloom nos estaban esperando en la puerta al vernos todas se horrorizaron y vinieron a ayudarnos.

Shy: O.O oh cielos ¡Rainbow! ¿qué les paso donde estaban?

Rainbow: (les respondió sin levantar la cabeza) no es nada fluttershy, no te preocupes.

Shy: ¡pero rainbow estas toda herida y cubierta de sangre! ¡hay que atenderte de inmediato!

Rainbow: (miro enojada a shy) ¡Fluttershy Te Dije Que No Es Nada! ¡Podrían Solo Irse Por Favor?

Todas se sorprendieron cuando rainbow le grito a fluttershy, cuando ella cayo en cuenta de lo que hizo bajo la cabeza de nuevo comenzando a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

Rainbow: lo… lo siento chicas… p- pero en serio quiero descansar.

Twilight: (le coloco un casco en el hombro sano sonriéndole un poco triste) entiendo rainbow, pero tienes que entender que no podemos dejarte así por lo menos deja que fluttershy te atienda y luego nos iremos.

Rainbow: (apenas tenía voz cuando le respondió) no creo que merezca que me atiendan twi.

Shy: (se limpió algunas lágrimas que le habían salido) nada de eso rainbow no me iré hasta tratarte, twilight por favor llévanos arriba.

Twilight lanzo el hechizo para caminar por las nubes sobre todos y luego nos trasporto a la entrada de la casa, spike cargo a rainbow hasta uno de los muebles, fluttershy busco un botiquín y comenzó a tratar todas sus heridas, yo me acosté en uno de los muebles sin dejar de verlas y las chicas al darse cuenta de que no estaba bien vinieron a donde yo estaba y se acostaron junto a mí.

Sweetie: ¿scoot estas bien?

Scoot: (la verdad apenas si podía hablar) no sweetie no lo estoy.

Bloom: ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Scoot: lo siento applebloom pero en serio no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Las tres nos quedamos acostadas en el mueble sin decir nada, shy trataba lo mejor que podía cada herida de rainbow, cada vez que algo le faltaba se lo pedía a twilight y ella en un momento se lo traía, spike sostenía a rainbow ya que shy tenía que coser sus heridas y cada vez que lo hacia rainbow sentía dolor, estuvieron alrededor de 2 horas cerrando las heridas que tenía rainbow para luego vendarlas y terminar de tratarla, cuando terminaron todos quedaron tan cansados que solo se acostaron en el piso hasta que recuperaran el aliento, luego twilight se acercó a rainbow.

Twi: rainbow ¿puedes decirnos que fue lo que les paso? ¿que estuvieron haciendo toda la mañana?

Rainbow: twi no quiero hablar de eso… por favor solo dame un tiempo, mañana les diré a todos pero por favor solo por hoy déjame aclarar mis pensamientos.

Twi: (camino a la puerta) entiendo rainbow, no te preocupes por eso solo descansa.

Rainbow: gracias twi.

Luego de eso todos se fueron de la casa solo quedábamos rainbow y yo, me levante de donde estaba y me acosté con rainbow, estuvimos un tiempo acostadas las 2 sin decir nada pero al final rainbow me hablo.

Rainbow: (su voz se quebró totalmente) lo siento scoot, sé que en estos momentos debes odiarme, asesine a uno de tus amigos solo porque no me pude controlar, no merezco que me perdones pero aun así lo siento.

Scoot: (me acurruque entre sus casos) no te odio rainbow eres una hermana para mí y jamás te podría odiar.

Rainbow: gracias scoot.

Scoot: todo paso tan rápido que aún no lo puedo creer… hace 3 días casi muero sacrificada pero ellos me salvaron, hace 2 ellos intentaron traerme pero de camino nos atacaron unos timberwolfs y sorrow se enfermó así que tuvimos que volver, y hoy sorrow termino muriendo.

Rainbow: si… pasaron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, O.O pero espera ¿qué quieres decir con enfermo? si técnicamente me dio una paliza.

Scoot: (la mire un poco decaída) es por eso que no usaba su magia, el día que se enfermó su temperatura corporal callo tanto que pensé que era un zombi y casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse, no creo que se allá recuperado porque cuando peleo contigo aparte del destello no uso su magia para nada.

Rainbow: -_- genial scoot ahora me siento peor aún, aparte que me venció alguien enfermo termine asesinándolo.

Scoot: ¿pero que les dirás a las chicas mañana? ¿les dirás la verdad?

Rainbow: agg así es scoot tendré que decirles la verdad.

Scoot: (la mire a los ojos llorando) pe- pero rainbow si lo haces lo más probable es que te encierren, y yo me quedaría sola (la abrace) rainbow por favor no lo hagas no quiero estar sola.

Rainbow: lo sé scoot, pero cada uno debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y lo que hice no tiene perdón, le diré a una de las chicas para que te cuiden así por lo menos no estarás sola, de verdad lo siento scoot.

Ella me abraso con su ala y ambas lloramos hasta que hasta que caímos dormidas, a la mañana siguiente rainbow se despertó y yo con ella, ambas nos levantamos y salimos a desayunar estuvimos un tiempo hablando y jugando pero al final el momento había llegado fuimos a el castillo de twilight y cuando llegamos y entramos hasta la sala estaban todos reunidos, fluttershy, pinkie, rarity, twilight, applejack, spike, starlight, applebloom y sweetie, todos estaban esperando que llegáramos.

Twi: (sonrió un poco) ¿ya te sientes mejor rainbow?

Rainbow: si... así es twi… gracias por esperar y gracias por su ayuda.

Twi: (sonrió de manera cálida) descuida no es nada, para eso están los amigos.

Pinkie: (miro muy preocupada a rainbow) ¿dashy estas segura que estas bien?

Rainbow: descuida pinkie no es nada.

Rarity: querida ¿pero qué fue lo que te paso? ¿De dónde salieron todas esas heridas?

Scoot: (me acerque a rainbow) rainbow no tienes que hacerlo aún no es tarde.

Spike: 0-O ¿tarde para qué? (Nos miró un poco asustado) chicas están empezando a preocuparme ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Rainbow: agg ayer en la mañana logre que scoot me dijera porque no quería decirnos a nadie lo que paso así que fuimos al everfree para resolver el problema…. pero termino siendo mucho más grande de lo que pensé.

Rainbow les conto todo lo que le habían dicho elis y sorrow a ella, cuando todos se enteraron de que fue lo que me había pasado todos en la sala estaban pálidos el solo hecho de haber oído que casi moría a manos de unos sectarios fue suficiente para hacer que todos perdieran el habla.

Sweetie: (estaba temblando) ¿e- es en serio scoot? ¿no nos están mintiendo?

Scoot: sweetie ya quisiera yo que fuera mentira, pero no es así… ese día casi moría… (me toque la marca en mi cuello) el corte que tengo en el cuello fue del cuchillo del líder de ellos, pero tuve suerte y me salvaron.

Aj: ¿pero para que fueron de nuevo al castillo de las hermanas si se supone que allí fue que casi morías? scoot eso es de locos ¿acaso esos mismos sectarios las atacaron ayer?

Rainbow: no applejack ellos no fueron, eso solo fue el comienzo, quienes salvaron a scoot si resultaron ser sorrow y elis, ellos fueron los que me contaron la historia… pero el método que usaron para salvarla fue el problema… ellos asesinaron a los 14 sectarios.

Ahora sí que nadie hablaba y todos solo nos miraban sin poder creerlo hasta que después de un rato starlight hablo.

Starlight: ¬_¬ vaya quién lo diría, si hay ponis por allí que son peores que yo.

Spike: -_- star en serio no es el mejor momento para chistes.

Rarity: (quien estaba completamente alterada se levantó y miro a rainbow) ¿pero cómo es posible eso si se veían totalmente normales? no parecía que fueran capaces de hacer algo así.

Pinkie: (su cabello comenzó a alisarse solo un poco) dashy ¿acaso fueron ellos los que te atacaron?

Spike: (se levantó de la silla enojado) si es así iremos por ellos, son demasiado peligrosos como para que estén en libertad.

Rainbow: no creo que los encuentren ya y si soy sincera no creo que se lo merezcan.

Aj: ¡rainbow te volviste loca! ¡Estamos Hablando De Asesinos! ¿cómo rayos me dices que no se lo merecen?

Rainbow: (se quedó un rato callada pero al final hablo) ayer cuando me entere de esto yo intente detenerlos así que luche contra ellos pero yo… yo…

Rainbow paro por un momento y me vio con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Twi: tú que rainbow ¿los atrapaste?

Rainbow: (suspiro pesadamente) yo termine asesinando a sorrow.

En ese momento fluttershy no aguanto y se desmallo, todos en la sala perdieron las fuerzas que antes mostraban y cayeron sentados en donde estaban y todos miraban a rainbow sin creer lo que escucharon.

Pinkie: (comenzó a reír) jajaja que buena broma dashy, esta vez casi caigo en ella, enserio deberías dedicarte a la comedia.

Rainbow: (desvió la mirada al suelo) no fue una broma pinkie, ayer cuando estaba luchando con sorrow él era tan hábil que simplemente me humillo, cada herida que tengo fue solo para demostrarme cuantas veces pudo acabarme pero nunca lo hizo a pesar de que quería entregarlo, pero hubo un punto en la lucha que simplemente me abrumo por un momento pensé que de verdad estaba muerta por que tomo su arma y me dio en el cuello solo que con la parte sin filo, en ese momento perdí el control, lo ataque sin pensarlo y… (suspiro) agg y termine atravesándole el pecho con mi espada, a pesar que mate a su compañero elis decidió no matarme pero no sé muy bien el por qué, dijo algo de scoot pero eso fue lo único que pude entender, si soy sincera en ese momento ni yo me creí lo que acababa de hacer.

Nadie pudo decir ni una palabra al respecto, todos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo bastante largo hasta que rainbow continúo.

Rainbow: scoot ¿puedes decirnos a que se refería elis con lo último? hablo algo de una promesa pero nunca dijo de qué se trataba.

Scoot: (comencé a frotar uno de mis cascos) cuando me atraparon los sectarios me querían usar como un sacrificio para invocar algo y acabar con ustedes, elis y sorrow acabaron con todos los que estaban en el castillo pero me dijeron que lo más seguro es que aun quedaran algunos allí fuera, ellos me prometieron que si yo no decía nada ellos se iban a encargar de protegerlas, por eso no quería decir nada, no quería que algo les pudiera pasar.

Rainbow: agg rayos scoot cada vez que hablas más de ellos me siento peor.

Twi: (comenzó a llorar mirando a rainbow) rainbow.

Rainbow: (le sonrió decaída) lo se twilight, tienes un deber que cumplir.

Shy: ¿porque no escapaste? si lo sabias ¿porque viniste? debería haberte ido y ya.

Rainbow: (sonrió con mucha pena) fluttershy sabes que jamás haría eso.

Applejack se acercó a donde estaba para primero golpearla tumbando a rainbow al suelo para luego levantarla y abrasarla mientras lloraba.

Aj: rainbow eres una cabeza hueca, debiste simplemente irte tonta ¿cómo henos quieres que estemos bien si sabemos que iras a los calabozos?

Twi: (bajo la cabeza sin poder mirar a rainbow) lo siento rainbow, buscare una manera para sacarte rápido lo prometo.

Rainbow: gracias twi ¿alguna podría cuidar de scoot por favor?

Spike: ¿qué tal si se queda aquí? al fin y al cabo hay demasiadas habitaciones de sobra ¿qué dices scoot?

En ese momento no tenía ánimos ni de hablar pero applebloom y sweetie se sentaron a mi lado, no quería pero aun así respondí.

Scoot: está bien me quedare aquí.

Rainbow: gracias spike, agg supongo que es la hora twi ¿a dónde?

Twi: rainbow lamentablemente aquí en ponyville no hay calabozos así que tendremos que llevarte a canterlot así que tendré que avisar a las princesas, por ahora quédate aquí en el castillo.

Rainbow: bien.

Todos nos acercamos a rainbow y la a abrasamos, fue un tiempo que estuvimos así, luego twilight comenzó a escribir la carta y spike termino mandándola solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de las princesas, como sería la última vez que viéramos a rainbow en mucho tiempo todos nos quedamos en el castillo hablando multitud de cosas hasta que cayó la noche.

Rainbow: umm vaya es raro que las princesas no hayan respondido todavía.

Pinkie: vamos dashy ¿es que acaso ya te quieres ir? (se cruzó de cascos) por mí que no respondan nunca.

Shy: (también se cruzó de cascos asintiendo decidida también) esta vez voy a estar de acuerdo con pinkie, no quiero que te vayas rainbow.

Rainbow: agg en serio las quiero chicas.

Scoot: ¿twi por cuanto tiempo crees que la encierren las princesas?

Twi: no lo sé scoot, no es algo que haya pasado en mucho tiempo.

Scoot: ya veo... °u° hey ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿alguien podría decirme que es una guerra?

Starlight: O.O ook pequeña ¿de dónde escuchaste esa palabra? no creo que en la escuela den algo referente a eso.

Scoot: aah es que la noche antes de que me trajeran aquí escuche parte de lo que hablaban sorrow y elis y mencionaron algo de una guerra y de haber estado en ella, no escuche mucho por que parecían muy tristes así que los deje solos y me fui a acostar.

Spike: bueno scoot ese es un tema bastante (se rasco la cabeza) emm bueno complicado.

Scoot: ¬_¬ ¿más complicado que casi volverse un sacrificio?

Spike: -_- buen punto, scoot solo te diremos que es lo peor que se pudo crear, si crees que eso que te paso fue horrible, entonces considera la guerra algo peor que el trataro.

Applebloom: 0.0 ¿pero porque es tan aterradora? digo 0-o ¿cómo puede ser peor que lo que paso con scoot?

Twi: (nos miró muy seria) niñas, una guerra solo trae una cosa y es muerte… no se pierden 12 vidas en una guerra, se hablan de miles de vidas perdidas… (Se llevó un casco al mentón mirándose muy pensativa) pero es extraño… scoot ¿estas segura que dijeron que participaron en una?

Scoot: pues si elis estuvo hablando de algo no ver el poder ver el fin de la guerra pero es todo lo que escuche, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Twi: (comenzó a masajear su cabeza) umm es que según recuerdo la última guerra fue las princesas contra el rey sombra y eso fue hace más de 2000 años, no puede ser que hayan participado en una… ¬_¬ más bien diría que es imposible.

Rainbow: O.O rayos y yo que pensaba que pinkie estaba loca, pero veo que hay ponis que le ganan.

Pinkie: ¬_¬ oye yo no estoy loca… (miro al techo un segundo) °u° bueno quizás un poquito… (Se cruzó de cascos) ¬.¬ pero solo un poquito.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que llegó la hora de dormir como podía ser la última oportunidad que tuviéramos de estar todos juntos decidimos todos dormir en la sala, a la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y vimos a un lado de spike una carta con la respuesta de las princesas diciendo que ellas vendrían en la mañana todas nos vimos las caras y luego rápidamente nos levantamos y comenzamos a arreglar todo para su llegada pero antes de tan siquiera empezar escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Starlight fue a abrir la puerta y cuando abrió estaban nada más y nada menos que las princesas celestia cadence y luna, junto con el príncipe shining armor, toda la realeza de equestria vino a el castillo y el castillo echo un desastre... y lo peor que todos tenían caras de pocos amigos.

Starlight: (una gota de sudor corría por su frente) ho- hola princesas, príncipe, ¿cómo están, q- que los trae por aquí?

Shining: (la miro más serio que una tumba) starlight ¿se encuentran todas aquí adentro?

Starlight: (suspiro) agg directo al grano ¿eh? si pasen estamos todos dentro.

Cuando entraron todos nos quedamos viéndolos, algunos de nosotros aún tenían los colchones en sus cascos mientras que otros tenían algunas bolsas de dulces, absolutamente todos nos apenamos cuando entraron, pero la escena fue tan graciosa que aun shining estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Luna: ¿yyy se puede saber que hacían que el castillo esta patas arriba? (miro una de las sabanas en una lámpara) -_- literalmente.

Aj: (suspiro triste) agg bueno, vera princesa, es que como pensábamos que podría ser la última vez que pudiéramos estar todos juntos decidimos aprovechar lo más posible el tiempo que nos quedaba, -_- no nos dimos cuenta de la carta hasta hace unos segundos.

Tia: ya veo, bueno terminemos con esto de una vez, ¬_¬ que bueno que fuimos nosotros quienes llegaron y no algún embajador de otra nación.

Twi: (bajo la cabeza apenada) lo siento princesa.

Tia: (tomo con su magia una de las sabanas y rio un poco) jiji no tienes que disculparte twilight, creo que yo también lo haría en este caso.

Todos acomodamos el castillo en un momento y luego nos sentamos en los muebles de la sala como éramos unos cuantos terminaron buscando algunos de otras habitaciones para poder estar todos, cuando todos estuvimos en la sala yo me senté junto a rainbow y las princesas se sentaron en frente a nosotras.

Tia: bien ya estamos todos listos, creo que no es necesario el que les digamos por que vinimos ¿cierto?

Rainbow: (suspiro triste) agg así es princesa vinieron a llevarme a los calabozos de canterlot.

Luna: umm bueno no exactamente rainbow, antes de eso tienes que ser juzgada, por eso estamos aquí.

Cadence: así es rainbow para comenzar ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió?

Rainbow les conto todo lo referente a lo que había pasado ese día, desde que llegamos al castillo hasta el momento en que elis se fue, shining y las princesas veían muy seriamente a rainbow en todo lo que ella estuvo hablando, pero cuando termino de contar la historia todos cerraron los ojos pensando en que hacer.

Cadence: rainbow ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que has hecho?

Rainbow: así es princesa, sé que lo que hice allá no tiene perdón, es por eso que estoy aquí princesa aceptare cualquier castigo que me den, si eh de ir al tártaro que así sea.

Luna: umm O-o no creo que te mandemos al tártaro (la miro muy seria) ¿pero entiendes que esto no es tan simple verdad rainbow? tu representas el elemento de la lealtad, eres una guardiana de la harmonía.

Shining: eso es lo complicado de tu caso rainbow, ¿podríamos encerrarte? Sí, eso no es problema en realidad… pero no podemos anunciar que mataste a un poni así como así.

Tia: (Se llevó un casco al mentón pensativa) si lo hiciéramos muchos de los ponis que creían en ustedes perderían esa fe, y se sentirían inseguros, eso podría dar cabida a cosas peores, esa es nuestra preocupación.

Twi: ¿entonces que sugieren que hagamos?

Tia: agg por mucho que nos duela rainbow lo lamento pero si tendrás que cumplir una condena en los calabozos de canterlot, tendrás que pasar los próximos 20 años en él, no será publicado tu arresto así que no tendrás visitas en cambio tendremos que decir que te mandamos en una misión al extranjero, de verdad lo lamento rainbow.

Shy: (comenzó a llorar) ¡p- pero princesa eso es demasiado tiempo!... usted sabe que rainbow no lo hizo apropósito, ella no merece esta clase de castigo.

Scoot: no… no puede ser, (mire a la princesa llorando) por favor princesa tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer después de todo usted es la gobernante, no quiero que rainbow se valla por tanto tiempo.

Luna: (nos miró a ambas un poco seria) scootaloo, fluttershy, puede que no lo sepan porque hace ya demasiado que no ocurría algo como esto pero existen leyes para castigar el asesinato, una de ellas es juzgar si fue un asesinato por defensa propia, como tu vida corría riesgo se justifica que acabara así, este se castiga co años en los calabozos, otro es accidental, este como fue accidental no se pena, pero el caso de rainbow no es ninguno de estos su oponente tenía su arma guardada, por más que nos duela fue un asesinato intencionado, (la cara de luna se ensombreció) y el castigo es pasar tu vida entera en una celda o si fuiste demasiado brutal se te paga con la misma moneda.

En ese momento todos quedamos helados, no pudimos decir nada rainbow bajo su cabeza y pude ver sus lágrimas salir, luego la princesa celestia continúo.

Tia: (abraso a rainbow) de verdad lo lamento rainbow, sé que eres una poni excelente, has arriesgado tu vida en incontables veces para salvar a toda equestria y más, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti es evitar el peor resultado.

Pinkie: (su cabello se comenzó a alizar y estaba llorando) al… ¿al menos podremos visitarla nosotras?

Luna: (nos sonrió un poco decaída) agg sip yo me encargare de eso, pero chicas nadie más debe saber de esto, ningún otro poni aparte de nosotros podrá saberlo, cuando mucho se lo informaremos a tus padres rainbow pero es lo más que podemos hacer.

Rainbow: (se limpió las lágrimas y miro determinada a la princesa) no se lamenten princesas, entiendo y estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi castigo.

Twi: (comenzó a llorar también) princesa ¿no podría dejarnos un tiempo más con rainbow? Por favor.

Tia: (abrazo a twilight) podemos twi, pero solo puedo darles 3 días.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite oír para saltar encima de rainbow ella me atajo en el aire y me mantuvo frente a ella un momento viéndome de forma seria yo comencé a sentirme triste pero antes de hacerlo ella sonrió y me abrazo.

Rainbow: agg supongo que por esta vez está bien, parece que tendremos un poco más de tiempo para estar juntas scoot.

Tia: bien por los siguientes 3 días shining y luna se quedaran a vigilarte rainbow.

Shining: O.O ¿pero quién ayudara a cadence con flury y a gobernar el imperio?

Cadence: no te preocupes shining yo puedo encargarme, además ¬u¬ solo será por 3 días ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Luna: umm bien no tengo problema con quedarme aquí solo mándame luego a tiberio, no creo que quieras alimentarlo.

Tia: -_- ni porque me lo ruegue alimento a tiberio, lo mandare cuando llegue a canterlot.

Shy: ¿tiberio?

Luna: °u° sip es mi mascota, siempre que patrullo en las noches él va conmigo y aprovecha para cazar su comida pero cuando no salimos yo me encargo de alimentarlo.

Shy: °u° ¿y de que hermoso animalito se trata?

Luna: a pues es una zarigüeya.

Tia: ¬_¬ si conoces su dieta sabrás el por qué me niego a alimentarlo, en fin supongo que es todo de momento.

Luna: nop se te olvida una cosa hermana, rainbow un paso al frente.

Rainbow: (se levantó y fue a donde estaba luna) ¿si princesa?

Luna: rainbow que tu castigo se allá aplazado no significa que estés totalmente libre, tienes totalmente prohibido ir por tu cuenta, y mucho menos usar tu elemento, solo si shining o yo lo autorizamos podrás usar tu elemento, como me quedare 3 días aquí yo me encargare de vigilarte hoy.

Rarity: O.0 ¿luna no crees que es un poco innecesario? no es como si rainbow fuese un peligro para alguien… digo, sé que hizo mal pero no creo que vuelva a hacerlo nunca.

Luna: te entiendo rarity pero las leyes son leyes, además es más para su protección que restricción… no me fio de esa pegaso llamada elis.

Tia: (el estómago le rugió y ella se sonrojo) emm en fin ¿qué dicen si vamos y almorzamos en algún sitio? la verdad salimos tan rápido que no pudimos comer nada.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos a comer en sugar cupe corner cuando los señores cake nos vieron a todos entrar quedaron con la boca abierta pero cuando reaccionaron el señor cake halo una cuerda cerca del mostrador, una alarma comenzó a sonar y el piso frente a nosotros se abrió y de allí salió una mesa para 20 muy bien adornada con sillas acolchadas incluidas, luego la Sra. Cake se acercó a tomar al orden.

No hace falta decir que todos a excepción de pinkie de quedamos sin palabras.

Tia: O.0 pero como…

Sra. Cake: (sonrió como si nada) pinkie princesa pinkie, no sé cómo lo hizo pero lo hizo.

Luna: O.O bien quiero algo así para mi cuarto solo que en vez de mesa que sea mi tv con mi consola y mi sofá favorito.

Pinkie se acercó discretamente a luna, saco un trozo de papel de su melena y lo coloco en su collar, luego luna se aseguró de guardar bien el papel en su collar y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Scoot: 0.0 aah pinkie…

Pinkie: °u° sip.

Scoot: 0-o naa mejor olvídalo.

En fin la Sra. Cake tomo la orden de todos nosotros pero cuando llego a la princesa celestia se vio en un dilema, tal parece que estaba intentando mantener una dieta pero cuando vio las órdenes que pedimos nosotros no aguanto y pidió un pastel de fresas con chocolate.

Luna: (miro a celestia comiendo una rebanada de pastel) hay hermana ¬_¬ si sigues así lo que te dije se hará realidad ¿sabes?

Tia: (se cruzó de cascos mientras comía un pastel entero) ¬w¬ luna si he de volverme gorda por comer pasteles como este (Se metió otra buena rebanada a la boca) -w- ¡pues que así sea!

Todos comimos hasta quedar a reventar para luego irnos de la tienda pero antes de irme me quede un segundo para salir de una duda y tal como pensé el sr cake volvió a tirar de la cuerda y todo volvió a la normalidad luego de salir de esa duda volví a seguir a los demás hasta llegar de nuevo al castillo.

Tia: bueno es tiempo de que me vaya, pero escuchen todos hare algunas investigaciones con respecto a esa pegaso pero tengo que pedirles que sean cuidadosos, shining, luna confió en ustedes para que las cuiden ¿sí?

Shining: nunca permitiría que algo les pasara princesa, °u° esté tranquila yo me encargare de cuidarlas.

Tia: -_- y luna muy pronto te estaré enviando a tiberio así que espera aquí.

Cadence: bueno supongo que yo también debería irme entonces, (abraso y beso a shining) te voy a extrañar amor ten cuidado tú también.

Twi: jiji descuida cadence yo me encargo de cuidar que no se meta en tantos problemas

Cadence: (sonrió) bien te lo dejo a tu cargo twi (le guiño un ojo) no dudes en morderle la oreja si se pone problemático.

Ambas princesas tomaron un carruaje y regresaron cada una a sus ciudades, nosotros por otro lado preparamos las habitaciones de shining y luna, luego de eso todo fue tranquilo pasamos el día jugando algunos juegos de mesa como cartas cosa en la que debo admitir dos cosas nunca juegues póker con shining no sé cómo rayos lo hacía pero siempre ganaba, y segundo la princesa luna apestaba en el póker incluso yo podía ganarle fácilmente.

Al caer la noche la mascota de la princesa luna llego y admito que era muy tierna pero tenía una dieta muy única, lo vi cazar y comerse un escarabajo de ese tipo que nadie quiere tocar, luego la princesa y el salieron a hacer su patrulla de siempre.

Shining por otro lado se quedó todo el tiempo con nosotras aunque a veces se levantaba de donde estaba y comenzaba a recorrer todo el castillo él decía que era para asegurarse de algunas cosas, algunas de las veces lo acompañaba en las rondas para que no estuviera solo, cuando llego al hora de dormir la princesa luna aun no volvía de su patrulla pero aun así todas fuimos a dormir mientras que spike y shining se quedarían de guardia esa noche.

Por los siguientes 3 días pasábamos lo más que podíamos con rainbow, hacíamos cualquier cosa ayudábamos a algunos ponis, ayudábamos con las tareas de twilight, hubo una vez que tuvimos que luchar contra algunas creaturas del everfree que venían a ponyville pero como la princesa luna había dicho rainbow no participo en ninguna lucha.

Por la noche jugamos cualquier cosa o contábamos historias de miedo que aún me arrepiento de escuchar, hicimos eso hasta que llego el día que rainbow tendría que irse, esa mañana nos levantamos y desayunamos pero luego la princesa y shining nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos en la sala del castillo así que todos fuimos a la sala.

Luna: ¿estamos todos cierto?

Shy: si creo que somos todos.

Luna: bien, escuchen todos, sé que es lamentable pero hoy es el día en que rainbow tendrá que irse con nosotras, tia me dijo que ya estaba de camino para recogernos así que les recomendaría aprovechar este tiempo para despedirse, shining vamos, creo que es mejor dejarles un poco de espacio, estaremos esperando en frente del castillo rainbow dash.

Cuando ambos salieron todos comenzamos a llorar y abrazamos todos juntos a rainbow ella también lloro con nosotros un tiempo pero luego nos miró sonriendo.

Rainbow: no se preocupen estaré bien, solo… no olviden visitarme si pueden, así por lo menos mato el aburrimiento.

Aj: ¿acaso crees que podríamos hacerlo? Rainbow eres la pegaso más asombrosa que he conocido y aparte una de mis mejores amigas, ¿cómo rayos tan siquiera se te ocurre que me olvidaría de hacerlo?

Rainbow: (sonrió un poco decaída) Gracias applejack.

Rarity: procurare ir todas las semanas rainbow así que espérame, también veré si puedo llevarte algunas cosillas del spa de ponyville para que te relajes aun estando en ese lugar.

Rainbow: (miro a todos lados nerviosa) cof cof no sé de qué hablas rarity ¿de qué me servirían esas cosas allí?

Shy: rainbow, te voy a extrañar mucho amiga, también si quieres puedo cuidar a tanque y llevarlo cuando vayamos a visitarte.

Rainbow: °u° me encantaría fluttershy.

Pinkie: (la miro llorado cataratas… literalmente) ¡dashy no quiero que te vayas! ¿Quién será mi compañera de bromas por estos 20 años? ¡Ya ni siquiera sé si podre encontrar la inspiración para seguirlas haciendo!

Rainbow: °u° tranquila pinkie, sé que la encontraras ¬_¬ a demás supongo que podríamos gastarle unas cuantas a los guardias.

Twi: (bajo la cabeza decaída) de veras lamento no haber podido hacer nada rainbow, quisiera haber estado allí para evitarlo.

Rainbow: (le coloco su casco en el hombro) tranquila twi no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo te pido que cuides bien de scoot mientras no estoy.

Al mirarla no pude contener las ganas de llorar que tenía y con la voz quebrada apenas pude decir su nombre.

Rainbow: (me abrazo tiernamente) scoot escúchame bien nada de esto es tu culpa, no quiero que pases estos 20 años enfrascada con esto, y quiero que me prometas que a pesar de que no poder entrenarte, aun así darás lo mejor para aprender a volar y que disfrutes de poder hacerlo, no quiero encontrarme cuando salga que pasaste todos estos años lamentándote, cuando salga quiero encontrar a una pegaso bastante feliz, además quiero verte cada que vaya twilight ¿sí?

Scoot: (baje la cabeza) lo prometo.

Ella al verme me levanto y me abraso pero escuchamos el carruaje de la princesa llegar y tuvimos que salir, pase un momento abrasada a ella pero luego ella me bajo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta todas la seguimos y al salir estaban las princesas paradas junto al carruaje con shining a su lado.

Tia: (miro a rainbow un poco decaída) ¿terminaste de despedirte rainbow dash?

Rainbow: si princesa gracias por habernos dado esos días, de veras se lo agradezco y a ustedes también princesa luna, shining armor (ellos como respuesta asintieron sonriendo).

Tia: no fue nada rainbow, pero ya es hora de irnos.

Rainbow comenzó a caminar a carruaje pero antes que subiera algo callo a gran velocidad delante de nosotros levantando una nube de polvo, cuando esta se fue vimos a elis parada a dos patas bañada en sangre y literalmente armada hasta los sientes, llevaba unas correas alrededor de sus patas y alas con varias cuchillas arrojadizas llenas de sangre una daga en su mano.


	18. Bosque de pesadillas

Cap 18: Bosque de pesadillas.

De solo verla todos se pusieron en guardia pero antes que cualquiera se moviera ella guardo la daga y comenzó a hablar.

Elis: ¡escúchenme bien no tenemos mucho tiempo, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos así que van a tener que esconderse! ¡Ahora!

A medida que más la miraba más notaba que tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, algunos parecían cortes de espadas o algo pero tenía algunas que se miraban como mordidas y otras como zarpazos de algo.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿elis? ¿p- Pero que te paso? creímos que te habías ido ¿y por qué las heridas?

Elis: tch supongo que al menos les puedo decir eso, (tosió un poco y me miro respirando agitada) cof agg mira scoot en ningún momento nos fuimos, prometimos protegerlas a todas y eso hicimos nos quedamos aquí para protegerlas.

Rainbow: (la miro muy confundida) alto ¿hicimos? ¿quedamos? ¿Pero tú y quien más?

Elis: (rodo los ojos) pues sorrow y yo es obvio ¿no?

Rainbow: (se llevó un casco a la cabeza) pe- pero de que hablas, e- estoy segura que lo atravesé e- en el pecho no es posible que sobreviviera a eso, a- además tu misma dijiste que él había muerto.

Elis: agg ¬_¬ mira les mentimos ¿sí? lo atravesaste pero era parte de nuestro plan, necesitábamos salir de la mira de todos ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que piensen que estés muerto? sorrow uso una clase de hipnosis contigo rainbow por eso terminaste atravesándolo… ¬u¬ aparte para matar a uno de nosotros créeme que necesitaras más que eso para acabarnos.

Al escucharla decir eso no pude aguantarme más y corrí a donde estaba elis y comencé a golpearla en el pecho llorando de rabia.

Scoot: ¡son unos… unos idiotas! ¿Saben lo mal que estábamos por eso? ¡Rainbow casi va al calabozo por supuestamente haber matado a sorrow!

Elis: (suspiro decaída) agg lo siento scoot pero era necesario, (desvió la mirada nerviosa) y además sabíamos que algo así podría pasar y nos preparamos para asaltar el carruaje y sacar a rainbow, (al ver como la miraba sonrió nerviosa) amm claro sin herir a nadie por supuesto.

Tia: (miro con una ceja levantada a elis) así que asaltar el carruaje ¿no?

Elis: emm pero solo era último recurso, (se rasco la cabeza) la otra era raptarla del calabozo y listo jeje, (puso sus cascos en su cabeza) ¡Aah No Hay Tiempo Para Esto! ¡o se largan de la ciudad o se esconden pero no se queden hay parados como retrasados!

Shining: ¬_¬ hey mas respeto que estás hablando con los regentes de toda equestria.

Elis: -_- genial, gracias por el dato emm bueno quien seas, si es que sobrevivimos ya me estarán buscando por faltar el respeto a la raleza, ¬_¬ scoot en definitiva hoy es el último día que nos vemos.

Twi: elis ¿qué quieres decir con si sobrevivimos? ¿y por qué están en ese estado?

Elis: (Estiro sus alas) ¡No Tengo Tiempo Para Esto Lo Siento Pero Será En Otra Oportunidad Así Que Adiós!

Antes que elis se fuera la princesa celestia la tomo con su magia y la trajo delante de ella.

Tia: ¿elis cierto? Responde la pregunta por favor.

Elis: (la miro seria) lo siento pero no puedo decírselo su alteza.

Luna: ¿y por qué es eso?

Sin explicación alguna por un momento el cuerpo de elis se puso un poco transparente delante de todos nosotros la princesa de la impresión la soltó.

Elis: ¡Mierda No Hay Tiempo!

Elis salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque everfree antes que la atraparan de nuevo, y rainbow se fue detrás de ella.

Pov rainbow.

Volé lo más rápido que pude y alcance a elis.

Elis: ¡rainbow regresa ni tu ni tus amigas podrán hacer nada con seguirme!

Rainbow: ¿porque estas tan segura?

Elis: (volteo a mirarme bastante seria) estuvimos vigilándolas estos 3 días, todas tienen un corazón bastante puro rainbow, cuando creíste haber matado a sorrow si soy sincera creí que escaparías y listo pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, decidiste ir y entregarte voluntariamente, y tus amigas al enterarse de lo que hiciste no te rechazaron, al contrario todas querían ayudarte de alguna forma sin importarles para nada lo que hiciste… aunque eso nos hizo querer protegerlas, también nos demostró que no están preparadas para lo que hay más adelante.

Rainbow: ¡ni hablar elis les mostrare que se equivocan!

Elis: tch pues entonces prepárate lo que veras más adelante, supongo que será un infierno a tus ojos, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Seguimos volando a toda velocidad hasta que elis se detuvo por encima de los árboles del everfree, las copas de los árboles del bosque no dejaban ver nada del suelo pero igual elis recogió sus alas en el aire y cayó en picada al suelo, yo la seguí desde atrás solo para ver como antes de llegar al suelo ella tomo en su boca una espada y al salir de los arboles decapito a un lobo que estaba por atacar a sorrow y aterrizar a su lado, cuando yo también aterricé finalmente pude ver el escenario, gran parte del suelo del bosque cubierto de sangre y los cuerpos despedazados de muchas creaturas del everfree, lobos, conejos, pájaros, incluso 2 manticoras estaban despedazadas por el suelo, pero lo que más me impacto eran los ponis despedazados en el suelo o clavados en los árboles.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta un poni encapuchado apareció delante de mí.

¿?: jeje creo que acaban de hacer mi trabajo más fácil ¡muere lealtad!

Tomo una espada e intento atravesarme con ella, yo reaccione y saque mi elemento pero era muy tarde, a un centímetro de atravesarme elis lo pateo en la cara y enterró una daga en su pelvis subiéndola y abriéndole el abdomen y pecho al tipo para luego patearlo entre las costillas mandándolo al suelo, bloquear las uñas y cortar en dos a una águila que intento atacarla.

Solo tenía ojos para ver a ese poni a quien elis le había abierto el pecho, podía mirar sus intestinos fuera de su cuerpo pero este comenzó a arrastrase por el piso y dejaba una estela sangrienta por donde pasaba en un intento de alejarse de elis quien sin misericordia lo piso y corto su cabeza.

Un conejo intento atacarla pero ella lo partió en dos sin dudarlo para después correr a donde estaba un lobo, la intento morder pero ella solo se hizo a un lado y lo decapito sin más, un gallo dragón se había acercado a elis por detrás y estaba por arañarla pero en un instante sorrow lo pateo mandándolo contra los árboles para después cortarlo en dos, un halcón cayó en picada para atacar sorrow pero el solo lo corto a la mitad, luego una manticora salió de entre los árboles y ataco con el aguijón de su cola a elis, ella bloqueo con su daga y sostuvo su cola con sus cascos mientras sorrow la corto, luego ambos cortaron cada uno una de sus patas para después partirla en 3 pedazos, y ambos guardar sus armas al ver que no quedaban más.

Sorrow: (Estaba respirando pesado mientras se agarraba un corte en su pecho) agg elis agg ¿por qué demonios la trajiste? Agg se suponía que solo agg les dijeras que se escondieran agg o se fueran de aquí agg no que te las trajeras.

Elis: (se tomó un momento para normalizar su respiración) uff ¿que querías que hiciera? les dije exactamente eso pero ella no me hizo caso y me siguió por su cuenta, (se rasco la cabeza con un casco) además que tuve algunos problemas porque hoy era su trasporte a canterlot y parece que toda la realeza de equestria estaba reunida, ya vi a la otra alicornio aparte de la azul oscuro y lamentablemente todas ellas me terminaron viendo a mí.

Sorrow: tch rayos de momento no importa, ya acabamos con los de aquí pero será mejor que nos movamos al siguiente punto de contacto no podemos retrasarnos más o las cosas podrían ponerse feas enserio.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a algún sitio, yo aún no salía del shock, elis tenía razón este lugar era casi que un infierno, de solo llegar casi moría atravesada por la espada de un poni que ni conocía, aparte el lugar dejaba en claro que la vida algo muy frágil y que con facilidad se podía romper, mi cabeza estaba llena de esos pensamientos pero como pude sacudí mi cabeza y volé asta estar delante de ellos para frenarlos.

Rainbow: (baje mi cabeza) díganme algo ¿ese día scoot tuvo que presenciar un escenario como este?

Ellos simplemente me rodearon y siguieron corriendo pero yo de nuevo los alcance y los volví a detener.

Sorrow: (al verlo notes sus ojos fríos y sin emoción alguna) escúchame bien rainbow no tenemos tiempo para esto, después que terminemos te responderé lo que quieras, pero si no vas a ayudar tampoco estorbes, haz caso y vete con tus amigas este no es lugar para ninguna de ustedes.

Ellos de nuevo me rodearon y siguieron corriendo, mientras yo caí sentada en el suelo del bosque, me tomo un momento el recuperarme pero luego volé lo más rápido que pude en la dirección donde ellos se habían ido.

Cuando los alcance de nuevo todos los animales y creaturas del everfree los estaban atacando solo que eran menos que antes.

Ellos estaban matando a todo lo que les atacara pero al ver esto no me pude contener saque mi elemento y lo trasforme en la espada y las armas para las alas, cuando vi de nuevo a los animales estos tenían una especie de sombra encima de ellos así que volé lo más rápido que pude a donde estaba una manticora, ella intento darme una zarpazo pero lo esquive y corte esa sombra, de inmediato esta reacciono y por alguna razón huyo del lugar.

Luego apunte a los animales que los estaban atacando y comencé a cortar la sombra encima de todos, cuando todos los animales reaccionaron dejaron de atacar y huyeron pero un poni encapuchado salió de entre los árboles y me ataco con un rayo de magia que elis lo bloqueo con una espada de acero que término medio al rojo vivo mientras yo fui a donde él estaba a toda velocidad.

Al ver que me acercaba este creo un escudo a su alrededor pero tome mi espada y la lance al escudo, cuando esta dio en el escudo lo hizo trizas mientras que yo golpeé al poni encapuchado en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego me voltee y fui a donde estaban sorrow y elis.

Rainbow: ¡son unos monstruos no había la necesidad de matar a todos esos animales! solo estaban siendo controlados.

Sorrow iba a responder pero por alguna razón tosió un poco de sangre se limpió la boca y luego me miro.

Sorrow: no sé qué fue lo que hiciste rainbow… pero nosotros no tenemos esa clase de magia o lo que sea… si, sabíamos que los controlaban pero cada vez que intentábamos deshacernos del que los controlaba todos lo defendían sin titubear.

Rainbow: ¡pero aun así había otras formas de hacerlo no era necesario el matarlos! ¿y qué demonios les paso? hace tres días me dejaste humillada por tus habilidades en lucha, ¿pero ahora un montón de animales que no eran exactamente un reto los dejaron vueltos nada?

Elis: tch (me miro un poco molesta) hey que mientras que tú y tus amiguitas estaban cálidamente durmiendo nosotros llevamos desde la noche luchando con toda clase de cosas ¿también tenemos limites sabes? en fin.

Elis comenzó a caminar a donde estaba el encapuchado fuera de combate pero yo la detuve.

Rainbow: ¿qué piensas hacer elis?

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿que no es obvio? Me desharé de él, no quiero tener más problemas de los necesarios.

Rainbow: (me pare impidiéndole el paso a elis) no lo permitiré, no pienso dejar que lo maten.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos mirándome molesta) bien genio y que piensas hacer ¿dejar que se levante y te apuñale la espalda? no estorbes dash apártate.

Rainbow: (me enoje de sobre manera) ¡Ni Se Les Ocurra Ponerle Un Casco Encima O Se La Van A Ver Conmigo!

Elis estaba a punto de responder pero sorrow se acercó y le puso un casco en sus hombros, ella tomo un poco de aire y se calmó.

Sorrow: bien rainbow ¿qué sugieres entonces? si lo dejas aquí como esta aunque lo ates a un árbol ten por seguro que se soltara eh ira por ti después, así que ¿qué harás?

Rainbow: °u° es simple voy a entregarlo.

lo ate con unas cuantas lianas del bosque y luego tomé una de mis plumas comenzando a escribir en la hoja de un árbol y coloqué el mensaje entre las cuerdas para luego tomar un collar se twi nos regalo con la forma de nuestras marcas y apunté al encapuchado, del collar se proyectó un círculo mágico debajo del encapuchado y este desapareció.

Rainbow: °u° listo con eso bastara.

Sorrow: O.O ¿qué fue lo que hiciste rainbow?

Rainbow: (Sonreí con superioridad al verlo sorprendido) es simple lo mande con las chicas y les dije que era alguien peligroso, si están con las princesas aun entonces todo saldrá bien ellas se encargaran.

Elis: 0.o no les dijiste donde estábamos ¿no? ¬_¬ Porque si vienen más de ustedes solo estarían haciéndoles más fácil a ellos eliminarlas a todas.

Rainbow: (sonreí culpablemente) amm ¿no?

Sorrow: -_- rainbow ¿ya te habían dicho antes que eres bastante estúpida? Porque si no me complace ser el primero.

Elis: (se tapó la cara suspirando cansada) agg genial ahora no tendremos que proteger a una sino que a 6, -_- y si vienen esas princesas iremos fijo a los calabozos.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ pues después de lo que hicieron allá atrás se lo merecen, -_- aun no entiendo como tan siquiera pueden dormir tranquilos.

Elis: -_- como sea, vamos de una vez imagino que ellas tienen alguna forma de encontrarte así que no creo que debamos perder más tiempo.

Sorrow: tienes razón aún nos falta deshacernos de unos cuantos antes que caiga la noche si no vamos a estar en serios aprietos.

Ellos comenzaron a correr y yo los seguí volando.

Rainbow: O.O ¿cómo es que saben dónde están escondidos los ponis con capuchas?

Sorrow: ¡es simple rainbow! ¡mientras que elis las vigilaba a ustedes yo encontré a uno de los encapuchados y lo seguí a donde se escondían, quería eliminarlos pero eran demasiados en ese momento así que simplemente me escondí y escuche todo su plan te aseguro que si cae la noche y no hemos acabado con ellos ponyville y ustedes dejaran de existir! (Dio un chasquido molesto) tch ¡si te soy sincero rainbow es mejor que los matemos, no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios!

Rainbow: (lo mire enojada) ¡ni lo sueñes sorrow no dejare que lo hagan, los enviare a todos con las princesas y luego todo esto habrá terminado!

Elis: si es así entonces prepárate rainbow por que tendrás mucho trabajo, lo más seguro es que el resto de ellos también tengan un ejército de animales bajo su control, nosotros podemos noquearlos de momento pero tendrás que ser rápida y acabar con el control sobre ellos.

Rainbow: (sonreí confiada) no tengo problema con eso solo procuren no matarlos.

Sorrow: en cuanto a los encapuchados debes de estar muy pendiente rainbow un descuido de tu parte y te aseguro que morirás, el ultimo estaba solo pero ya hemos enfrentado a varios en grupos, si alguno de ellos decide atacar junto con los animales te recomiendo que vengas a donde estemos elis o yo, tu libera a los animales y nosotros nos encargamos de reducirlo.

Rainbow: no los mataran ¿verdad?

Elis: no, si vienen el resto de tus amigas y ven una escena así no creo que puedan mantener la compostura y ya que imagino que vienen nos conviene que ayuden y no que sean un estrobo, si ellas también pueden liberar a los animales de su control entonces las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a un punto del bosque donde estaba sentado en una roca un poni con la túnica puesta pero sin que cubriera su rostro dejando notar que se trataba de un poni terrestre de pelaje rojo, su melena era de color azul un poco larga y peinada hacia un lado, este cuando nos vio comenzó a hablar.

¿?: ¿Así que ustedes son los que nos están cazando? je el resto sí que son una cuerda de inútiles si fueron derrotados por ustedes supongo que se merecían el morir por su incompetencia.

Salto de la roca donde estaba y se paró delante de nosotros, luego de su lomo tomo una guadaña de un buen tamaño y la clavo en el suelo delante de él.

Rainbow: ¿quién rayos eres y por qué es que quieren matarnos?

¿?: bueno no tengo problema en que sepan quién soy, mi nombre es heis, y en cuanto a por que las queremos muertas... -_- es una molestia el explicarlo así que me lo ahorro, de todos modos morirán aquí y ahora.

De los arboles comenzaron a ser disparadas múltiples flechas a donde estábamos y antes que nos atravesaran de alguna forma todas las flechas se partieron como si chocaran con algo salvándonos de ser atravesados, luego de esto sorrow callo arrodillado en el suelo, por un momento elis de nuevo se volvió traslucida, en un momento se quitó sus cascos mostrando manos como las de los minotauros tomo un montón de dagas que tenía en sus patas y las arrojo a los árboles, luego solo se escuchó como muchos ponis gritaban de dolor.

Elis: ¡Rainbow No Te Quedes Allí Tenemos Que Acabarlos Ahora Antes Que Ellos Nos Acaben!

Elis voló a los árboles y comenzó a luchar con un grupo de ellos mientras que yo fui al otro lado y al pasar los arboles 3 ponis tenían arcos en sus cascos.

Volé rápidamente y embestí a uno tirándolo al piso, uno de ellos me ataco con una daga pero lo bloquee con una de mis alas y luego lo patee en el pecho lanzándolo contra un árbol, el otro de los ponis tomo distancia y comenzó a dispararme flechas rápidamente, comencé a esquivar las flechas mientras me acercaba a él, en algunas ocasiones este disparaba tres flechas a la vez así que algunas veces me vi obligada a bloquear y retroceder pero cuando estuve enfrente de este, el comenzó a atacarme con sus cascos, primero intento golpearme en la cara pero me moví a un lado y devolví el golpe a su cara, este retrocedió por el golpe pero luego se paró a dos patas e intento patearme, me agache esquivando la patada para luego terminarlo con una buena patada en sus genitales dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Luego Salí de nuevo a donde nos emboscaron y sorrow estaba de frente a heis, ambos con la intención de luchar, volé para ayudarlo pero elis me detuvo.

Elis: -u- calma deja que él se encargue ¿terminaste con los de tu lado?

Rainbow: O.o amm si pero ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudarlo? Digo, antes cayo arrodillado por el cansancio, y además es el más herido de entre ustedes dos.

Elis: sip pero no importa él puede con ese payaso por sí solo, no te preocupes, solo disfruta del espectáculo después de todo siempre me entretiene cuando el pelea.

Sorrow: (clavo su arma en el piso y recostó su cabeza en ella) agg ¿no podrían solo rendirse y listo? Así nos ahorramos ambos los problemas, (comenzó a rodar con pereza uno de sus cascos) después de todo cuando mucho te dejaran un tiempo encerrado y luego te vas.

Heis: -_- hey por lo menos escúchate, ni tu serias tan idiota como para hacerlo ¿y no crees que me estas tomando muy a la ligera en tu estado? Yo en tu lugar rogaría por piedad.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ naa aun si te rogara solo conseguiría que mi cabeza se despegue de mi cuerpo… y de todos modos no hace falta, con creo que me tarde mucho contigo novato.

Heis: (una vena le salió en su frente) ¿con que novato no? Me asegurare de meterte esas palabras por el trasero.

Sorrow: -_- recordare esas palabras.

Sorrow tomo su arma con la boca mientras heis se levantó a dos patas y tomo su guadaña con sus casos para luego correr a donde estaba sorrow, este solo se quedó hay parado esperándolo sin hacer nada, cuando heis estuvo delante del salto y dio una vuelta en el aire para atacar a sorrow desde arriba, sorrow bloqueo el corte con su espada pero heis uso el bloqueo como apoyo para tomar vuelo y atacar a sorrow con la guadaña por detrás de su cabeza, sorrow se tiró al suelo esquivando el ataque para luego saltar desde el suelo hacia delante y hacer un corte en uno de los costados de heis, cuando heis fue cortado en uno de sus costados retrocedió por un momento para luego avanzar y comenzar oscilar su guadaña atacando a sorrow por sus costados con ella.

Sorrow se veía en un aprieto desde mi perspectiva y estuve a punto de intervenir, pero antes de hacer algo sorrow desvió la guadaña con su arma haciendo que quedar enterrada en el suelo y luego hizo un corte en el rostro a heis, haciendo que soltara la guadaña y retrocediera, sin darle tiempo sorrow corrió y salto por encima de heis luego en el aire lo pateo detrás de su cabeza haciendo que este callera de boca.

Sorrow: -_- hey novato sé que los ponis somos más que todos herbívoros pero no es para que andes comiéndote la tierra ¿sabes?

Heis: (escupió la tierra en su boca y tomo su arma) ¡mal nacido, como te atreves a burlarte de un capitán de la orden, te voy picar en millones de trocitos!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ si lo que digas señor capitán, no tengo más tiempo para jugar así que esto acaba aquí y ahora.

Heis ataco de nuevo a sorrow pero esta vez sorrow no se quedó quieto corrió a donde estaba heis también, cuando estaba en su rango de ataque heis intento decapitar a sorrow pero el esquivo el corte y lo golpeo en la boca del estómago heis soltó su arma por el golpe y sorrow comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro hasta que se cansó, se bario tumbando al vuelto nada heis y luego antes que callera lo pateo y lo mando a volar a donde estaba su guadaña de espaldas terminando el mango de su guadaña incrustada en el trasero de heis, esta demás decir que este perdió tanto la virginidad como la conciencia en ese momento.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ te dije que recordaría tus palabras, no digas que no te advertí.

En ese momento tanto elis como yo no pudimos aguantarnos y explotamos en risas por la escena, luego sorrow se acercó a donde estábamos nosotras.

Sorrow: bien suficientes rizas por hoy ¿terminaron con los de los arboles?

Elis: sip, dame un momento y los traigo.

Elis se fue a donde estaba antes y luego sorrow me miro casi aburrido.

Sorrow: -_- ¿y qué hay de ti?

Rainbow: en un momento los traigo.

Camine a donde deje a los otros tres inconscientes y luego de atarlos los lleve a donde estaban sorrow y elis y cuando llegue elis traía de arrastras a 3 ponis más, todos tenían cortes por todas partes pero todos tenían algo en común, habían quedado calvos de cola y melena.

Rainbow: O. O auch eso es algo, emm elis ¿no crees que te excediste un poco con ellos?

Sorrow: -_- hey agradece que más bien su cuerpo sigue con pelo, ¬u¬ en varias ocasiones los que entregamos terminaban perfectamente rapados de todo el cuerpo solo les dejábamos la cutie mark para que pudieran reconocerlos.

Elis: (sonrió complacida) aah sí que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Rainbow: -_- luego me van a tener que responder muchas cosas ¿saben?

Sorrow: si como quieras, ahora mándalos y nos ponemos en marcha al siguiente punto.

Comencé a enviarlos de uno en uno y mientras les pregunte.

Rainbow: ¿no creen que deberían descansar? Es obvio que sus cuerpos ya les piden un descanso urgentemente.

Elis: lo haríamos pero te lo dijimos antes rainbow, estamos a contra reloj, hay que apurarnos.

Levante mis hombros y seguí mandando a todos los que capturamos elis y yo pero cuando llegamos a heis… bueno que puedo decir.

Rainbow: O-o amm ¿debería enviarlo así o le sacamos la guadaña?

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) si quieres sacársela adelante pero yo no la pienso tocar.

Sorrow: -.- yo menos, le advertí que eso pasaría.

Rainbow: agg ¬_¬ bien así se va.

Lo atamos como pudimos y luego iba a enviarlo pero escuchamos el sonido de cascos acercándose y me detuve todos sacamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para luchar pero de los arboles salieron twilight, applejack y la princesa luna, al vernos ellas corrieron a donde estábamos.

Twi: RAINBOW estas… O.O hay santa madre de celestia ¿qué rayos le paso a ese poni?

Elis y yo miramos a sorrow y el solo levanto sus hombros.

Sorrow: le advertí que terminaría así, así que a mí no me culpen, (guardo su arma) en fin envíalo de una vez y avancemos al siguiente punto.

Luna: (los miro un poco enojada) nada de eso me van a explicar en este instante que es lo que está pasando, ¿porque rayos ese término así? ¿porque llego un poni atado al castillo? y porque ustedes están en ese estado ¡ahora!

Sorrow: (suspiro cansado mientras se tapó la cara con un casco) agg genial otra loca histérica más que quiere hacer que perdamos más tiempo, (la miro cansado) mira azulita no tengo nada de tiempo para esto así que… ¿adiós? O.o eeh elis porque estas pálida.

Elis: (sip estaba pálida) sorrow mejor corremos ¡Ahora!

Elis comenzó a correr así que sorrow la siguió pero antes que pudieran escapar la princesa luna los rodeo a ambos con su magia y los puso delante de ella, en ese momento su cara me dio miedo incluso a mí.

Elis: agg genial (golpeo a sorrow en el hombro) ¡Idiota Que No Ves Que Tiene Cuerno Y Alas? ¡Es una princesa tarado!

Sorrow: O.O aah bueno, emm (sonrió nervioso) jeje si sirve de algo me disculpo su alteza pero es que no ha sido nuestro mejor día.

Luna: -_- te disculpo plebeyo, emm digo súbito, pero si no quieres tener pesadillas por los siguientes 4 meses mejor que me vallas diciendo todo ahora.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos) -_- oh vamos no exagere princesa eso es imposible.

Sorrow: si ¬_¬ ni siquiera yo eh logrado que alguien las tenga por tanto tiempo, ni de chiste le creo que lo hace.

Applejack: (bajo su sombrero) hay manzanas que acaban de hacer.

Luna: (una vena se asomó en su frente) bien ustedes lo pidieron, así que no se quejen.

Un pequeño hilo rojo salió de su cuerno y les tocó a cada uno en la frente, ellos solo se miraron entre ellos y no le dieron importancia, pero todas sabíamos que algunos aquí no iban a dormir en un buen rato.

Twi: amm luna por favor cálmate recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudar, (los miro a ambos) pero para eso necesitamos que nos cuenten que está pasando.

Rainbow: chicos es mejor que nos digan de una vez lo que está pasando o yo les diré todo lo que vi ustedes deciden, además pueden aprovechar para descansar tan siquiera un poco.

Sorrow: agg está bien tu ganas, -_- ¿pero podrían soltarnos de una buena vez? me comienzo a sentir como un potrillo estando así.

La princesa los soltó y ellos cayeron al piso de pie luego se acostaron en el suelo y tomaron un respiro. Rainbow: bien es hora que nos digan todo de una vez.

Sorrow: antes de eso rainbow manda a este y alguien dígame la hora por favor.

Yo fui y mande a heis mientras que applejack saco un reloj de su sombrero

Aj: umm son las 3 de la tarde porque lo preguntas.

Sorrow: (se levantó apurado) ¡mierda no hay tiempo para esto! si no quieren que tanto ustedes como los habitantes del pueblo mueran nos ayudan y punto.

Sorrow y elis comenzaron a correr y yo fui detrás de ellos, luego las demás nos siguieron.

Luna: ¡esperen prometieron que nos dirían todo así que háganlo!

Elis: ¡princesa no hay tiempo para historias, nos enfrentamos a sectarios que su principal objetivo es aniquilar a rainbow y sus amigas, sin importar como lo hagan, si cae la noche y aún no hemos terminado con ellos todo se acabó, lo más probables que todos en el pueblo mueran y ellas con el pueblo!

Twi: O.O ¿es tan bromeando cierto?

Sorrow: ¿crees que estaríamos haciendo esto si fuera una broma? si no nos apuramos todo se ira al demonio, solo queda un sitio pero les aseguro que será el más protegido de todos, así que prepárense para luchar.

Aj: sorrow, elis les tengo que preguntar esto porque si, dependiendo de su respuesta ya veremos que haremos, ¿han matado a alguien?

Sorrow: ¡te responderé lo que quieras después que terminemos pero por ahora enfócate en lo que viene porque ya estamos llegando! princesas en estos momentos no cuento con magia y lo más seguro es que nos estén esperando, así que contamos con ustedes en caso de una emboscada, ahora prepárense.


	19. ¿Es en verdad lo correcto?

Cap 19: ¿Es en verdad lo correcto?

Cuando vimos adelante en efecto se veía un claro en el bosque y cuando salimos un montón de animales del everfree estaban delante de nosotros iban desde conejos hasta una hidra todos reunidos en un lugar, cuando sorrow y elis vieron esto enseguida sorrow grito.

Sorrow: ¡Levanten El Escudo Ahora!

Luna levanto un escudo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de la hidra y de algunos dragones salvajes quienes escupieron sus alientos y nos cubrieron por completo.

Luna: ¡insolentes creaturas como se atreven a atacarme!

Sorrow: ¡están siendo controlados princesa, por favor mantenga el escudo un momento! twilight ¿de casualidad sabes un hechizo para evitar la petrificación?

Twi: un momento.

Twi hizo brillar su cuerno y los ojos de todos se iluminaron un poco.

Twi: listo.

Elis: bien ¡princesa baje el escudo ahora!

Pov 3ra persona

Cuando luna bajo el escudo el ataque seso y sorrow elis y luna corrieron en contra del ejercito de animales, sorrow y elis fueron contra de la hidra, esta al ver que se acercaban intento comerlos de un bocado pero ambos saltaron evitando el ataque y golpearon las cabezas de la hidra con bastante fuerza luego corrieron por su cuello hasta que llegaron a la espalda de esta, ambos comenzaron a cortar sus escamas haciendo que esta rugiera de dolor, otras dos cabezas lanzaron su aliento a ambos pero de nuevo saltaron de su espalda y su aliento dio justo donde ellos habían cortado y por el intenso dolor la hidra cayó al piso fuera de combate.

Mientras luna fue por los dragones salvajes, estos intentaron quemarla con su aliento de nuevo pero ella se trasporto detrás de uno de ellos y le dio un descarga eléctrica dejándolo fuera de combate, los otros dragones intentaron de nuevo quemarla pero esta vez ella disparo de su cuerno una onda eléctrica que corto el aliento y electrocuto al resto de los dragones dejándolos también fuera de combate.

Rainbow les explico a twilight y a applejack como liberarlos, cuando termino ellas también se unieron a la lucha, todas activaron sus elementos y un delgado hilo de luz las unió, luego todas comenzaron a destruir las sombras encima de los animales liberándolos de su control, rainbow cada vez que pasaba volando cerca de uno cortaba la sombra que lo controlaba con sus alas o su espada, mientras que twilight invoco una pequeña esfera que comenzó a moverse por todo el campo mientras disparaba a todas las sombras volviéndolas nada, applejack por otro lado tomo una pequeña espada y comenzó a caminar por todo el campo, cada animal que se le acercaba ella lo repelía y cortaba las sombras incluso los que eran tres veces más grandes que ella no podían superarla en fuerza.

Cuando los animales eran liberados del control que tenían algunos terminaban inconscientes mientras que otros huían del lugar.

En un momento de la lucha sorrow paro un segundo al ver a un animal bastante conocido para él, puso una perfecta cara de molestia y fue a donde estaba ese animal que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que rien.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ya me estaba preguntando yo que había pasado contigo pajarraco, (sonrió malévolamente) creo que llego la hora de mi venganza.

Rien se paró delante de sorrow y cerro sus ojos cuando los abrió miro directamente a sorrow esperando que se petrificara en vez de que eso pasara sorrow le dio un cascaso en la cabeza, enojada rien lo volvió a intentar de nuevo sorrow sonrió y le dio otro cascaso en la cabeza pero esta vez con más fuerza, rien se molestó y comenzó a arañarlo con sus garras y a intentar picotearlo pero sorrow esquivaba todo lo que ella hacia hasta que finalmente sorrow tomo su espada y con la parte trasera golpeo a rien en el cuello dejándola inconsciente luego siguió luchando con los demás animales.

Entre todos estuvieron luchando contra todos los animales hasta que finalmente todos habían sido liberadas, cuando terminaron todos se sentaron en un solo lugar a intentar recuperar el aliento.

Sorrow: (estaba jadeando del cansancio) aag esos… agg esos fueron todos.

Elis: (miro a rien quien estaba atada de cabeza a un pedazo de madera) hey sorrow sé que te molesto bastante antes ¿pero era necesario dejar a la pobre rien atada así?

Sorrow: uff ¬w¬ solo te diré que se sintió endemoniadamente bien ¿alguna puede hacerme el favor de liberarla?

Twilight disparo un pequeño rayo a la sombra de rien y ella quedo libre del control mental.

Twi: ¬_¬ enserio te pasaste sorrow, si fluttershy hubiera visto esto ten por seguro que te hubiera lanzado la mirada hasta que la besaras y te disculparas con rien.

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que elis reacciono y bloqueo una daga que lanzaron al cuello de twilight, el último de los sectarios apareció desde el bosque tenía la capucha removida dejando ver que se trataba de un unicornio.

¿?: Aun no canten victoria bastardos, puede que hayan derrotado a mis títeres pero yo me encargare de eliminarlos.

Aj: (se puso de pie claramente molesta) ¡Es que no se cansan? Yo me encargo de este payaso.

Twi: te ayudare applejack si pudo controlar todas esas creaturas no creo que sea un unicornio ordinario.

Aj: (sonrió confiada) bien hagámoslo.

Ambas se levantaron y fueron a donde estaba el ultimo sectario.

¿?: ¿creen que ustedes podrán hacerme algo? No sean tan engreídas puede que sean guardianas de los elemento pero aun así no se comparan conmigo.

Aj: ¬_¬ si si el típico discurso de yo soy mejor que tú y todo eso, ya deja de leer el libro –frases típicas para villanos tarados- (se sonó los cascos) y aprieta esa mandíbula porque te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidaras.

Aj cambio su espada pequeña por una bastante larga de doble filo mientras que twilight se rio un poco e hizo brillar su cuerno lanzando varios hechizos de refuerzo sobre applejack.

Twi: °u° bien applejack ve y dale una paliza.

Aj: sip gracias twi.

El unicornio enojado comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego a applejack, pero ella simplemente las cortaba con su espada mientras que avanzaba a donde estaba el unicornio, al ver que eso no funcionaria, el cargo magia en su cuerno y disparo un rayo de un buen tamaño a applejack, twilight creo una barrera a su alrededor que detuvo el ataque y luego applejack siguió avanzando.

El unicornio con su magia creo una espada de fuego y se lanzó en contra de applejack, pero antes que llegara a donde ella estaba, ella balanceo su espada y con solo el viento que genero termino apagando la espada del unicornio, este no podía creerse lo que había pasado y comenzó a temer de applejack quien se acercaba a donde él estaba sin que él pudiera detenerla.

Con su magia creo una pared de fuego entre él y applejack pero ella clavo la punta de su espada en el piso y la balancearla la fuerza de la misma partió en dos la pared y dándole en el cuerpo al unicornio con los pedazos de tierra que le lanzó, el unicornio ya desesperado intento tomar uno de los animales inconscientes del suelo y puso una daga en su cuello.

¿?: ¡si das otro paso despídete de esta cosa!

Aj: hey ¿qué paso con todo eso de ustedes no se comparan a mí?

¿?: ¡eso no importa te lo advierto no te atrevas a dar otro paso!

Applejack lo miro un segundo y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de él, lo golpeo en un costado con la cara sin filo de la espada mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, este como pudo se puso de pie y cuando vio a donde antes estaba applejack ella ya no estaba, solo pudo sentir como de nuevo era golpeado en un costado y mandado al piso de nuevo, luego applejack se paró delante de él, como pudo abrió sus ojos y applejack lo levanto y lo puso frente a ella.

Aj: (dejo a un lado la espada y se trono los cascos) esto es por intentar atacarnos así que prepárate.

Applejack comenzó a boxear con el unicornio dándole por todo el cuerpo hasta que finalmente el cayo inconsciente en el suelo, luego ella camino hasta donde estaban el resto y se sentó.

Aj: (sonrió inocentemente) listo supongo que ahora solo falta mandarlo con el resto ¿no?

Sorrow: O.O elis por lo que más quieras en tu vida recuérdame nunca molestarla, y si… solo falta enviarlo con el resto, ya con este son todos los sectarios… 0.o pero que no debió de anochecer hace rato?

Luna: O.O auch ya lo habia olvidado... Dame un momento.

El cuerno de luna brillo y mientras que el sol se terminó de esconder la luna comenzó a salir y se posiciono en el cielo luego las estrellas comenzaron a salir, cuando todo el cielo nocturno termino de mostrarse luna apago su cuerno y se volvió a sentar.

Luna: °u° gracias por recordármelo con todo lo que hicimos había olvidado mi deber.

Elis: O.0 ¿estas bromeando? ¡Pero cómo rayos es que puedes hacer que la luna salga?

Luna: pues para mi es fácil después de todo es mi cutie mark, O.0 pero oigan eso ya deberían saberlo así como mi hermana alza el sol yo alzo al luna.

Sorrow: je ¬_¬ y decían que nosotros éramos extraños, en fin mandemos a este loco con el resto y volvamos al pueblo ya mi cuerpo pide a gritos un descanso.

Luna: no se te olvide lo que prometiste sorrow nos dirán todo una vez que lleguemos así que iremos al castillo de twilight.

Elis: agg bien lo haremos pero por lo menos déjenos descansar un momento.

Pov rainbow.

Regresamos al pueblo y me extraño n poco ver las calles todas vacías pero las luces de las casas estaban encendidas.

Rainbow: 0.o que paso ¿dieron un anuncio para que todos se quedaran en casa?

Twi: °u° sip al ver a elis no quisimos arriesgar a ningún poni así que les pedimos a todos que se quedaran en sus casas.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al castillo en la entrada estaban todos reunidos junto con todos los ponis que atrapamos.

Tia: luna ¿se encuentra bien? O.0 ¿Qué fue lo que paso? porque de repente comenzaron a llegar ponis al castillo… ¬_¬ ¿y por qué uno tenía una guadaña atascada en el trasero?

Todas miramos a sorrow de nuevo.

Sorrow: (se cruzó de cascos y miro a otro lado y tosió un poco) cof hey ya lo dije antes, pero le advertí que eso pasaría.

Luna: -_- si claro, en fin ( lo miro bastsnte seria) es hora que respondan que rayos fue todo eso, animales siendo controlados, ustedes dos técnicamente vueltos nada, por qué no querían que callera la noche y ellos siguieran sueltos.

Tanto sorrow como elis cayeron como piedras al piso y ambos cerraron los ojos, y por un mínimo instante elis se volvió a poner traslucida y luego se normalizo.

Sorrow: agg dame por lo menos un minuto de descanso, en estos momentos ya ni puedo levantarme.

Elis: ya ni yo puedo más.

Luna: (se paró en frente de ambos) nada de eso creo que aún tienen suficiente energía para mover la boca así que hablen.

Sorrow: (comenzó a hablar aun con sus ojos cerrados) tch bien ustedes ganan, ya deberían de saber todo el asunto de scootaloo, el caso es que scoot nos cayó bien y terminamos prometiendo que las protegeríamos, así que luego de que entregáramos a scoot comenzamos a investigar y a buscar a algún poni que fuera sospechoso por el pueblo, y vaya que lo encontramos... por casualidad salíamos de una tienda con algunos viveres y terminamos viendo a uno de los sectarios corriendo hasta la entrada del everfree así que decidimos seguirlo pero como no podíamos dejarlas solas elis se quedó cuidándolas mientras que yo lo seguí.

Sorrow abrí los ojos e intento sentarse pero no pudo y se quedó acostado

Sorrow: tch en fin... termine llegando a donde ellos estaban reunidos y como eran demasiados decidí simplemente escuchar lo que planeaban, y tal parece que la idea era atacar ponyville desde distintas partes con las creaturas del everfree para hacerlas salir y separarse para luego terminar con ustedes, también me entere que atacarían hoy en la noche, por eso la prisa.

Spike: ¿pero si sabias todo esto porque no nos lo dijeron antes y así podríamos haber ayudado?

Elis: -_- eso sería por rainbow dash, al otro día ella llego al castillo e intento llevarnos a los calabozos, así que tuvimos que hacerla creer que mato a sorrow, ya llevaba un día observándolas y sabía que eso sería suficiente para que no nos buscaran.

Aj: bien entonces les repetiré la pregunta que antes les hice, lo deje pasar solo porque era una emergencia pero es hora que respondan (los miro bastante seria) ¿han matado a algún poni?

Sorrow y elis se miraron entre sí con una cara que reflejaba perfecta molestia.

Elis: agg (dirigio esa. Irada de molestia a aj) ¿para que preguntas lo que ya sabes? si ¿contenta? El día que scoot casi fue sacrificada acabamos con todos los sectarios en el castillo, he incluso hoy tuvimos que matar a unos cuantos que controlaban a los animales ya que no tenemos algo tan conveniente como lo que sea que hayan hecho ustedes tres.

Sorrow: estamos así porque aun antes del amanecer nosotros dos estuvimos peleando con animales y ponis que intentaban matarlas.

Shy: (comenzó a llorar) no puede ser ¿también mataron a los animales?

Sorrow: no me enorgullece pero tuvimos que hacerlo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a fluttershy tan enojada, cuando sorrow termino de hablar ella no pudo contenerse y lo comenzó a golpearlo mientras lloraba, spike y shining rápidamente la sostuvieron y la alejaron de sorrow y el comenzó a toser un montón de sangre.

Starlight: (lo miro preocupada) hey es mejor que lo llevemos a un doctor ya, no soy experta en el tema pero cuando un poni comienza a toser sangre nunca es buena señal.

Sorrow: cof cof (se limpio la sangre de su boca pero en verdad lucia fatal) tch… n- no te preocupes estoy bien.

Como pudieron elis y sorrow se pusieron de pie

Elis: en fin ¿era todo lo que querían saber? Porque si es así nos retiramos.

Sorrow y elis se apoyaron el uno en el otro y comenzaron a irse pero la princesa hablo y ellos se detuvieron.

Tia: lamento esto pero no podrán irse, han cometido muchos crímenes como para dejar que se vayan así que tendrán que acompañarnos.

Sorrow: tch demonios, justo por esto es que no quería que nos vieran… ... elis.

Tanto sorrow como elis voltearon a donde estábamos todas y cada uno tomo su arma, sorrow se estaba apoyando en esa espada negra que usaba con sus cascos para mantenerse mientras que elis tenia una daga negra en su mano. Mientras que con la otra se agarraba uno de sus costados, todos quedamos sorprendidos de que aun en ese estado ambos hicieran algo como eso.

Elis: (nos miró a todos decidida) lo siento princesa pero preferimos morir aquí mismo a volver a estar encerrados, si nos quieren entonces tendrán que matarnos.

En el momento que ellos dijeron eso se podía ver en sus ojos que no estaban bromeando, incluso yo dude de anqué sea decir nada pero fue scoot quien hablo.

Scoot: (estaba triste) ¿por qué dicen eso? No quiero que mueran por favor solo entréguense y ya así al menos no terminaran peor.

Sorrow: (sonrió) jeje hay scoot, lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso, ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo encerrados como para permitirlo otra vez, ya nos perdimos suficientes cosas como seguir perdiéndolas así que si vienen por nosotros... (nos dio una mirada severa a todos) será a muerte.

Al entender que ninguno bromeaba scoot comenzó a llorar mientras que la princesa celestia avanzo y los encaro.

Tia: solo entréguense por favor no quiero tener que ver más sangre derramada.

Ellos no respondieron solo se quedaron mirándonos a todos, la princesa cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Tia: shining por favor, intenta no lastimarlos más, solo noquéalos y ya, no están en condiciones para más batalla.

Shining tomo su espada en su funda colgándosela y avanzo a donde ellos estaban.

Shining: (se inclinó un poco supongo que por costumbre) a la orden princesa.

Elis: tch aunque seas un príncipe te lo advierto… si vienes prepárate para perder una pata.

Twi: (lo miro preocupada) shining.

Shining:(sonrió con confianza) tranquila twi será rápido.

Shining armor corrió a donde estaban ambos aun con su arma guardada, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos se preparó para golpearlos pero antes de hacerlo se transportó detrás de sorrow eh intento golpear en el cuello a sorrow pero este aun en su estado logro evitar el ataque eh intento patear a shining así que retrocedió y logro esquivar el ataque, pero elis ya lo estaba esperando y si no fuera porque shining se volvió a trasportar, elis le habría sin duda un cortado una pata.

Sorrow: si vas a venir entonces ven preparado para matar, porque nosotros lo haremos.

Shining tomo su espada con su magia y corrió de nuevo para enfrentarlos, primero fue por sorrow el como respuesta tomo su espada en su boca y se preparo, shining lanzo un corte horizontal a el pecho de sorrow pero el retrocedió esquivando el ataque para luego avanzar e intentar cortar el cuello de shining, antes que la espada lo alcanzase shining creo una barrera a su alrededor que detuvo la espada dándole el tiempo suficiente para trasportarse al aire y esquivar el corte, pero cuando estaba en el aire elis lazo unos cuantos cuchillos a shining obligándolo a que de nuevo hiciera una barrera a su alrededor.

Cuando shining aterrizo elis corrió con una daga en su mano y comenzó a atacarlo, a pesar de que elis estaba herida sus ataque eran lo suficientemente rápidos para terminar superando a shining y provocarle algunos cortes, en vista de esto shining disparo un rayo desde su cuerno que le dio a elis en el pecho y la mando contra el carruaje de la princesa.

Sorrow corrió a donde él estaba y comenzó a atacarlo los ataque de sorrow eran lo suficientemente pesados como para dejarnos en claro que no cualquiera podría detenerlo, shining esquivo uno de los ataque de sorrow y vio una oportunidad para atacarlo así que intento atravesarle el pecho con su espada, pero lo que nadie esperaba fue que sorrow sacrifico uno de sus cascos dejando que la espada de shining lo atravesara para luego con su otro casco mantener su espada atascada en la herida, de algún modo elis apareció detrás de shining y salto tomando a shining del cuerno evitando que el usara su magia para luego patearlo en el cuello dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego de que elis terminara con shining, sorrow saco la espada de su pata y se mantuvo en pie a tres patas, ambos estaban jadeando tenían un ojo cerrado y se agarraban las heridas que tenían así que debían de tener un dolor infernal, pero aun si ninguno de los dos soltaron sus armas, todos estábamos sin palabras en ese momento no importa como vieras esta situación era totalmente imposible.

Sorrow y elis retrocedieron hasta estar un poco lejos de donde estaba shining.

Sorrow: siento… tener que hacer que vengan a recogerlo… pero tendrán que hacerlo.

Twilight corrió a donde estaba shining tirado y lo llevo junto con las princesas, ellas lo revisaron rápidamente y miraron a sorrow y a elis.

Sorrow de nuevo tocio un montón de sangre y se notaba que apenas podía estar de pie, en ese momento elis comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Elis: rayos, sorrow lo siento pero el resto depende de ti, solo por favor no mueras.

Sorrow: no te preocupes no pienso dejar que me maten ni que nos encierren de nuevo.

Elis sonrió y desapareció delante de todos luego sorrow guardo su espada en su lomo y tomo con la boca una daga que recogió detrás de él y se quedó todavía de pie mirándonos a todas.

Rainbow: ¿q- que fue lo que le paso a elis, como es posible que desapareciera?

Sorrow no respondió a mi pregunta seguía allí parado y mirándonos con cautela, note que scoot estaba por correr a donde estaba sorrow e intente detenerla pero no la logre atrapar a tiempo, ella corrió a donde él estaba yo temí que el fuera a atacarla pero para mí alivio el no hiso nada y scoot le abraso su casco delantero medio sano.

Scoot: (lo miro con ojos llorosos) por favor sorrow ya para, acabo de perder a elis, no quiero perder a otro amigo más.

Sorrow: (la abraso con su casco herido) ya lo dijimos scoot no pensamos entregarnos, por favor regresa con ellas.

Scoot: ¡ni hablar no te voy a soltar hasta que te entregues!

Sorrow la soltó pero scoot no quería dejarlo ir, así que sorrow suspiro termino noqueando a scoot y la acostó en el piso, yo me enoje de sobre manera con él y volé a donde él estaba, sin sacar mi elemento comencé a lanzarle golpes pero a pesar de todo el daño que tenía encima el no cedía y bloqueaba mis golpes con la daga que recogió hasta que finalmente le di en la cara, el cayó al suelo y yo esperaba que no se levantara pero él se puso en pie de nuevo y volvió a tomar la daga, de nuevo comencé a atacarlo y el de nuevo bloqueo cuanto pudo hasta que volví a golpearlo, y el volvió a caer tosio un montón de sangre mas pero de nuevo se levanto, ya desesperada comencé a derramar lágrimas y de nuevo lo ataque.

Rainbow: ¡Por Favor Solo Cae Y Ya!

Lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude en el rostro y el cayo… esta vez no se levantó, me quede hay parada viéndolo tendido en el piso y aun con la daga en su boca hasta que applejack llego por detrás de mí y me abrazo.

Aj: ya acabo rainbow ya puedes calmarte, todo termino ahora.

Yo comencé a llorar en silencio un momento en el pecho de applejack y luego fui a donde estaba scoot, las chicas la habían recogido y la pusieron en el asiento del carruaje de la princesa cuando yo comencé a atacar a sorrow, llegue al carruaje y me senté al lado de scoot quien seguía inconciente.

Rainbow: lo siento scoot, de verdad lo siento.

Luego de eso me acosté a su lado y caí dormida sin saberlo.

Pov twilight

Cuando rainbow subió al carruaje yo me acerque a donde estaba tirado sorrow y me senté en frente de él.

Twi: ¿solo que te habrá pasado para que hicieras todo esto?

Sin que me diera cuenta la princesa celestia estaba mi lado y también se quedó mirando a sorrow.

Twi: ¿princesa que cree que le tuvo que haber pasado para poder soportar todo esto?

Tia: no se la respuesta twilight, pero sea lo que sea que los impulsaba no creo que sea algo muy simple, lucho hasta que finalmente ya no pudo más.

Para sorpresa nuestra el soltó la daga y abrió sus ojos primero nos vio a ambas y luego regreso su vista a la daga y comenzó a llorar, cuando ambas lo vimos no podíamos creer que aun siguiera consiente, pero después de todo lo que paso aun yo sentía pena por él y la princesa lo cubrió con una de sus alas.

Tia: tranquilo sorrow ya todo término, puedes descansar ahora.

Sorrow: (lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos) lo… siento… elis.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia, en ese momento me sentía terrible.

Twi: (comencé a llorar) ¿de verdad está bien encerrarlo?

Tia: sé que es duro twilight, pero era algo que no podía evitarse, aun si sus intenciones fueron buenas, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, como gobernantes que somos debemos cumplir con las leyes nos guste o no twi, de momento necesitare de tu ayuda.

Twi: (me limpie las lágrimas) claro princesa ¿qué necesita?

Tia: lo llevaremos a canterlot para sanarlo pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

Twi: está bien ¿pero qué haremos con los que ellos atraparon?, esos si son los malos.

Tia: umm spike ¿les importaría vigilarlos hasta que lleguen los guardias?

Spike: °u° descuide princesa nosotros nos encargamos, además le diré a shining que nos ayude cuando despierte, después de todo él fue el capitán de la guardia.

Twi: agg bien pero tengan mucho cuidado.

La princesa nos rodeó con su magia y de un momento a otro estábamos en la sala del trono del castillo de canterlot, ella tomo a sorrow y lo monto en su lomo para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a la enfermería del castillo, yo por supuesto la seguí lo más rápido que pude, cuando salimos de la sala del trono, un pegaso que estaba de guardia nos vio corriendo y preocupado voló para alcanzarnos.

Guardia: ¿qué ha pasado princesa? ¿algún enemigo se acerca?

Tia: ¡no hay tiempo ve a la enfermería y diles que preparen todo de urgencia!

Guardia: ¡a sus órdenes princesa!

El guardia salió disparado hacia la enfermería para entregar el mensaje de la princesa, así que cuando llegamos ya el equipo de médicos estaban preparados para atender la emergencia, cuando ellos vieron a la princesa cubierta de sangre todos se alarmaron.

Doctor: ¡princesa se encuentra bien?

Tia: no se preocupen yo estoy bien, (tomo a sorrow con su magia y lo puso en la camilla) pero necesito que me ayuden a tratarlo a él, bajo ninguna circunstancia puede morir, así que prepárense.

Cuando los médicos vieron el estado de sorrow quedaron perplejos, enseguida el medico en jefe tomo un estetoscopio y comenzó a revisar su respiración y signo vitales, luego ordeno que lo llevaran al cuarto de operaciones.

Doctor: lo siento princesas pero tendré que pedirles que esperen aquí, esto será un proceso bastante delicado y no podemos arriesgarnos a nada.

Tia: bien esperaremos aquí pero haga lo mejor que pueda para salvarlo.

El doctor asintió y entro a la sala junto con su equipo, la princesa y yo nos quedamos un tiempo en la sala de espera que era técnicamente un cuarto con todas las comodidades que podías pensar, desde muebles hasta un pequeño bar con un poni encargado de él, nos sentamos en los muebles hasta que una enfermera llego a donde estábamos nosotras.

Enfermera: disculpen princesas pero es mejor que vengan conmigo, princesa celestia tenemos que quitar toda esa sangre que tiene encima y a usted princesa twilight es mejor que tratemos todos esos arañazos que tiene.

Tia: O-O aou cierto disculpen eso, °u° con gusto las acompañare, twi también ve a que te traten.

Una de las enfermeras me llevo a un cubículo de le enfermería y comenzó a revisarme todo el cuerpo para después tratarme todos los raspones y mordidas que me habían hecho los animales en el everfree, luego me llevaron a darme una ducha y por alguna razón un masaje relajante.

Cundo terminaron de tratarme fui de nuevo a la sala de espera y me acosté en uno de los sillones, al poco tiempo llego la princesa celestia con su pelaje casi brillante de limpio.

Tia: uff te seré sincera twilight ya necesitaba eso con urgencia.

Twi: -u- si tengo que admitirlo, el baño y el masaje ya me hacían falta después de ir al bosque junto con luna y applejack, rayos admito que me siento como una potrilla recién nacida.

Tia: jiji si se a lo que te refieres ¿ya el doctor te dio alguna noticia?

Twi: no aun nada, creo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo más.

Tia: umm bien entonces deberías aprovechar este tiempo para descansar twilight, sé que has tenido un día bastante pesado, no te preocupes por nada si sucede algo te lo diré.

Twi: (bostece) bueno creo que tomare su oferta, si soy sincera estoy bastante cansada.

Me acosté y sin siquiera darme cuenta caí dormida.


	20. Amargado

Cap 20: Amargado

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté cuando escuche gritos y la princesa celestia comenzó a moverme abrí los ojos y vi la cara de preocupación que ella tenía.

Tia: ¡despierta twilight tenemos que ayudar al equipo médico!

De inmediato sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie cuando fuimos a la sala de operaciones todos en la sala hacían lo posible por retener a sorrow en la mesa de operaciones que por algún motivo esta fuera de control forcejeaba intentando soltarse de los amarres de seguridad a la vez que gritaba, la princesa y yo actuamos y con nuestra magia tomamos a sorrow y logramos contenerlo.

Tia: ¡pero qué sucedió por que entro en este estado?

Doctor: (tenia a sorrow agarrado de la cabeza) ¡no lo sabemos princesa, estábamos cerrando una de sus heridas cuando de repente abrió sus ojos y se salió de control!

Twi: ¿pero que no debería estar sedado?

Doctor: ¡en ningún momento hemos dejado de administrárselos pero no importa cuánto le demos no funcionan!

Tia: ¡sosténganlo me encargare de esto!

Entre los médicos y yo contuvimos a sorrow mientras que la princesa acerco su cuerno a su cabeza y toco su frente por un tiempo estuvo forcejeando pero poco a poco se calmó hasta que finalmente quedó dormido de nuevo, en ese momento todos lo soltamos y nos tomamos un momento para respirar.

Doctor: (suspiro sentándose a un lado de la mesa) uff gracias por su ayuda princesa twilight, princesa celestia.

Tia: no hay de que, si vuelve a entrar en ese estado avísennos, estaremos afuera.

Ambas salimos de la habitación volviendo a la sala sentándonos en los muebles, la princesa estaba tomando una taza de té, mientras que yo pedí un jugo de cualquier cosa, cuando me lo dieron comencé a beber y mire a la ventana apenas en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que ya la princesa había levantado el sol.

Twi: oh vaya ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

Tia: amm unas 8 horas si mal no recuerdo.

Twi: O.O ¿y usted se quedó despierta todo ese tiempo?

Tia: no, es solo que mire la hora antes de acostarme y me levante para sacar el sol.

Twi: alto ¿dice que llevan 8 horas de operación?

El doctor salió de la sala con cara de cansancio y fue a donde estábamos ambas.

Doctor: y lo que falta princesas apenas llevamos la mitad de los daños tratados, mi recomendación es que si tienen otros pendientes vayan a atenderlos por que el proceso puede durar más de lo que pensé.

Tia: entiendo en ese caso será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha twilight te traje para que me ayudaras con varios pendientes, (una gota de sudor se resbalo por su frente) y puede que este también sea un día largo.

En mi vida me arrepentí tanto como ese día todo comenzó bastante normal le ayude a la princesa con algunos documentos y formas pendientes, luego la ayude con las peticiones del pueblo que como siempre estaban las divertidas y las pesadas, pero lo que mato el día fue tener que tratar con el resto de los nobles, tal parece que se enteraron de lo que paso y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejar a rainbow en libertad así que estuvimos unas cuantas horas discutiéndolo.

Por más que les explicábamos que estuvo bajo el control de otro poni ellos insistan en encerrarla así que me harte y se los demostré, ya que recordaba un hechizo de hipnosis lo use en todos y los puse a todos a bailar la macarena, para luego dejarlos saltando alrededor 20 minutos, cuando los libere sonreí y les pregunte si ahora tenían algo que decir pero es obvio que ninguno dijo nada.

Con eso resuelto la princesa y yo salimos de la sala y comenzamos a reírnos mientras íbamos a la entrada para ayudar con el transporte de los prisioneros que capturamos en el bosque, los llevamos a los calabozos de canterlot que estaban vacíos y llenos de telarañas si no fuera porque siempre hay un guardia en la habitación sería un lugar casi que abandonado, como sea los guardias los lanzaron a todos en celdas diferentes para luego cerrar las puertas y dejarlos allí hasta nuevo aviso.

Después de terminar con los prisioneros ya había caído la noche así que ambas fuimos a la sala del castillo, nos tomamos un descanso, hablamos de varias cosas hasta que finalmente el doctor apareció por la puerta de entrada, se inclinó y luego vino a donde estábamos.

Tia: como esta doctor ¿ya terminaron el tratamiento?

Doctor: si princesa, hace más o menos 30 minutos que terminamos, el paciente está dormido en estos momentos en la sala de recuperación.

Twi: ¿cuándo estima que se despierte doctor?

Doctor: agg le seré sincero princesa el estado en el que llego no fue cualquier cosa y que se descontrolara antes tampoco ayudo, con todos los sedantes que se le dieron más la pérdida de sangre y los daños en su cabeza, yo diría que es un milagro si despierta.

Esa noticia nos cayó pesada a ambas, pero de igual forma le agradecimos al doctor por todo lo que hizo y él se retiró.

Tia: twi creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar por ahora.

Twi: ¿porque lo dice princesa? aún es temprano además que aún hay algunas cosas que hacer.

Tia: twilight (se acercó y me abraso) sé que quieres ser fuerte pero aun los fuertes necesitan un tiempo para desahogarse de su dolor twilight.

Hasta que ella lo menciono yo no lo había notado pero estaba llorando inconscientemente y la verdad esa noticia me había caído fatal en ese momento solo rogaba que el doctor se equivocara, tal como había dicho antes la princesa puede que hayan tomado un camino errado pero aun así consideraba que no merecían lo que les había pasado a elis y a sorrow.

Me recosté en el pecho de la princesa un rato hasta que al final hice como me había dicho la princesa, fui hasta mi habitación en canterlot y me recosté en la cama para dormir.

Pase unos cuantos días ayudando a la princesa celestia mientras que la princesa luna se encargó de buscar por todo el everfree algún rastro de más sectarios, en su búsqueda nos informó de que era verdad que ambos pelearon desde la noche ya que termino encontrando todos los lugares en los que pelearon y todos tenían algo en común, en todos el suelo estaba pintado de rojo por la sangre que se había derramado, mas sin embargo solo encontró unos pocos cuerpos y algunos huesos ya que los animales carnívoros del everfree habían aprovechado la oportunidad de la comida gratis.

También nos contó que al parecer sorrow y elis todavía usaban el viejo castillo como refugio porque cuando lo reviso encontró las pertenencias de sorrow y elis, solo tenían dos alforjas una llena de bits y alguno que otro diamante, mientras que la otra tenía cosas como, cartas y unos frascos que por accidente ella dejo caer uno y estallo en llamas, y alguna que otra cosa más, dijo que nos enviaría las cartas a nosotras para que los diéramos un vistazo.

En los tiempos que tenía libre pasaba por los calabozos para revisar si sorrow había despertado pero a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo él nunca lo hizo, periódicamente una enfermera iba y revisaba que todo estuviera bien, pero aun así cada vez que lo veía me sentía culpable, así que no duraba mucho tiempo en cada visita, hable con la princesa para saber si conocía un método para despertarlo pero me dijo que era mejor dejarlo despertar naturalmente así que desistí de la idea.

Hasta el momento todo el incidente de los sectarios se había manejado en extremo secreto ya que aún no sabíamos si todavía quedaban más de ellos escondidos pero una vez la princesa luna se aseguró que no quedaba nadie había llegado el momento de dar la noticia, solo que para no traumar a todos los ponis se omitió el detalle de las masacres que se habían formado, ni siquiera los nobles estaban enterados de esto, como sea cuando se dio la noticia de lo que habían hecho los sectarios muchos de los ponis temieron de lo que dijimos pero no se podía hacer nada era algo que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y era mejor para todos si nosotros mismos la dábamos.

En cuanto a rainbow y a scoot, aunque ambas estaban bien scootaloo aún estaba triste de que sorrow terminara encerrado y que elis hubiera desaparecido, pero aun así con la ayuda de rainbow ella supero un poco la tristeza, rainbow no tendría que irse y ambas seguirían estando juntas.

Una vez que la princesa luna término de su investigación ella regreso a canterlot y ya yo tenía que regresar a ponyville así que fui a la estación del tren y cuando llegue para mi sorpresa todas las chicas habían venido.

Twi: ¿chicas, pero que hacen aquí?

Rarity: hola twi, bueno pasa que tenía que ver a un cliente aquí en canterlot pero no quería venir sola, les pregunte a las chicas si me querían acompañar, y como hace ya varios días que no te veíamos pensamos en pasarnos por el castillo a hacerte una visita.

Pinkie: °u° sipi además la última vece que te vi estabas muy triste y pensé en venir a anímate con una (saco un cañón y disparo un montón de confeti) ¡Fiestaaaa!

Twi: jiji °u° gracias chicas.

Rainbow: oye pero ¿tu hacías aquí en la estación? que yo recuerde no dijimos que vendríamos.

Twi: (me rasque la cabeza) bueno es que ya termine de ayudar a la princesa así que iba a volver a ponyville, °u° pero si están aquí es mucho mejor no tendré que irme sola.

Shy: que bien que te haya gustado la verdad estaba un poco preocupada de que hubiéramos interrumpido tu trabajo con la princesa, eso me habría dado mucha vergüenza.

Twi: para nada chicas siempre me alegra verlas.

Aj: bueno °u° ¿que dicen si vamos con el cliente de rarity y luego paseamos un rato por canterlot? no cae mal un poco de descanso después del trabajo.

Rarity: ¡oh! excelente idea applejack, ya que estamos todas podríamos aprovechar e ir al spa de canterlot todas juntas.

Rainbow: (miro a otro lado nerviosa) emm bueno si todas supongo que no me queda de otra que ir yo también aunque esas cosas no vayan conmigo.

Aj: -_- claro no te quedan esas cosas, como no, ¬u¬ rainbow ya todas sabemos que te gusta ir todos los domingos en la tarde al spa de ponyville no le veo el caso a fingir.

Rainbow abrió los ojos a mas no poder y comenzó a mirar a todos lados nosotras nos reímos de ver como ella reacciono.

Rainbow: (la miro sudando de los nervios) ¿d- de que estas hablando applejack? (cruzo sus cascos en un intento por fingir) yo rainbow dash la pegaso más asombrosa de toda equestria jamás iría a un spa.

Pinkie: (ladeó su cabeza) 0.o pero rainbow yo te he visto entrar al spa y pedir un baño de burbujas con un masaje extra relajante, pulitura de cascos y por alguna razón un tratamiento de cuero cabelludo, todas en la misma visita, así que no entiendo cómo es que dices que no has ido nunca, (aspiro aire y se tapó la boca en sorpresa) ¿podrá ser que los del gobierno te clonaron por ser tan asombrosa y una clon tuya también viva en ponyville? (se llevo un casco al mentón) umm 0-o tendré que buscarla luego y hacerle su fiesta de bienvenida.

En ese momento la cara de rainbow valía millones así que applejack rápidamente metió su casco en la melena de pinkie y tomo una cámara para capturar el momento, todas nos reímos por eso hasta que llego un guardia muy apurado de la princesa a donde nosotras estábamos, el tomo un poco de aire y luego al verme se inclinó, luego se levantó y me miro.

Guardia: princesa traigo noticias del prisionero, los guardias de los calabozo acaban de informarnos que está mostrando señales de estar despertando, la princesa me mando a que le avisara para que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Nos vimos un segundo hasta que todas corrimos al castillo y fuimos a las celdas pero a medida que nos acercábamos escuchábamos cada vez más a alguien gritar y golpear algo, así que corrimos lo más que pudimos, cuando llegamos sorrow había despertado y estaba parado a tres patas pateando como loco la puerta de la celda.

Twi: ¡Sorrow Cálmate Terminaras Haciéndote Daño!

Sorrow: (ignorándome siguió pateando) ¡Si Quieren Que Me Detenga Entonces Abran Esta Maldita Puerta De Una Vez Por Todas!

Rainbow: (avanzo encarándolo) ¡No Seas Idiota Sabes Muy Bien Que No Podemos Hacerlo Así Que Para O Entrare A Pararte Yo Misma!

Sorrow: (se paró en medio de la celda y miro a rainbow retándola) entonces hazlo dash, intenta entrar y pararme.

Rainbow: (ok lo miro hecha toda una furia) ¡te voy a enseñar quien es la que manda payaso!

Rainbow se paró a dos patas eh iba a buscar la llave se la celda pero applejack la tomo de la cola y la halo y sentó delante nuestro.

Aj: -_- no seas tonta rainbow solo está jugando contigo para que abras la puerta, (miro a Sorrow) muy astuto de tu parte el provocar a rainbow.

Sorrow: tch como sea.

Sorrow se dio la vuelta fue a un rincón de la celda y se acostó allí dándonos la espalda, en ese momento llegaron las princesas luna y celestia a los calabozos con las alforjas que le pertenecían a él, todas saludamos a las princesas y luego ellas se sentaron a nuestro lado.

Twi: princesa me alegra que llegara, 0.O pero pensé que en estos momentos estaba teniendo una junta con los nobles.

Tia: bueno de hecho si la estábamos teniendo (sonrió con un tono un tanto oscuro) pero digamos que tuvimos una sana y entretenida charla con ellos y decidieron terminar la reunión antes.

Luna: (se sonó los cascos) tía tenemos que volverá hacer eso alguna vez es bastante relajante.

Tia: emm bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te encuentras Sorrow?

Esperamos un momento pero él no respondió solo se quedó allí acostado.

Luna: agg que ¿ahora te da pena hablar frente a tantas yeguas? ¡Hey a donde fue el corcel con las pelotas puestas de antes!

De nuevo el simplemente nos ignoró y se quedó allí.

Tia: O.0¿chicas están seguras que despertó?

Shy: amm si de hecho hace unos minutos estaba pateando la puerta, pero luego fue y se acostó allí.

Luna: -_- ¿es enserio no piensas por lo menos insultarnos o algo?

Sorrow solo se levantó y volteo a vernos cuando vio a las princesas desvió su vista a las alforjas que traían.

Sorrow: (miro bastante enojado a las princesas) ¿porque tienen eso con ustedes?

Luna: (levanto las alforjas con su magia) ¿esto? (el asintió) las encontré mientras buscaba a más sectarios, por qué ¿acaso son tuyas?

Sorrow: ¿dónde está la daga que tenía antes que me atraparan?

Tia: sorrow sabes que no te daremos armas mientras estés aquí.

Sorrow: entonces ni sueñen que les diré nada.

Sorrow volvió a acostar dándonos la espalda de nuevo.

Aj: ¡pero que henos te pasa! los días antes del ataque siempre te comportarse como un poni excelente ¿y ahora solo nos ignoras y nos retas? ¿Qué te pasa sorrow?

Sorrow: (nos miró fríamente) intenta decir eso de este lado de la habitación applejack.

Applejack quería decir algo pero se tragó sus palabras y bajo la cabeza.

Tia: sorrow quiero que me digas de donde vinieron elis y tú.

Esperamos un momento pero de nuevo sorrow no dijo nada la princesa luna enojada se acercó a la celda.

Luna: escucha sorrow o respondes o voy a...

De repente sorrow pateo el suelo haciendo que luna parara de hablar se levantó caminando sobre sus 4 patas como si su casco atravesado no doliera y se paró enfrente de ella dándole una sonrisa vacía y siniestra acompañada de una mirada igual.

Sorrow: ¿o que princesa? ¿comenzaras a golpearme? ¿Piensas cortarme y cerrarme las heridas quemándolas? ¿o simplemente prefieres atarme a una silla clavándome a ella y si es necesario arrancarme alguna extremidad para que hable?, tch si quieres inténtalo no tengo problema con eso después de todo el dolor es algo de todos los días para mí, pero si solo te vas a quedar allí parada no me haga perder el tiempo princesa.

Luego de decir eso el solo comenzó a caminar a la esquina de nuevo mientras que en ese momento de solo pensar en las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar quedamos en blanco y eso sumado a las cosas que dijo.

Shy: (comenzó a llorar) ¿por qué haces cosas como esas?,… nosotras solo intentamos ayudarte.

Sorrow: (le respondió sin siquiera mirarla) si me quieres ayudar solo tienes que abrir esa puerta y tráeme la daga.

Tia: agg escúchame bien sorrow con esa aptitud olvídate de salir de allí, si respondes las preguntas que te haga podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Sorrow: ya le dije princesa deme la daga antes.

Aj: ¡pero cual rayos es tu afán con esa daga! no importa como lo vea no creo que te ayude en nada.

Pinkie: O.O he visto ponis con obsesiones raras pero tu caso es bastante raro.

Tia: (suspiro cansada) agg si no quieres responder supongo que no podemos hacer nada… hasta pronto sorrow.

Las princesas celestia y luna se fueron de los calabozos junto con las chicas dejándome solo a mí allí, me senté delante de la celda de sorrow.

Twi: sorrow ¿porque no quieres responder nada?, antes admitiste sin problema el haber asesinado, ¿pero te preguntaron algo bastante sencillo y solo te empeñas en que te den una daga?

Sorrow: (me miro de nuevo) ya se los dije twilight, necesito la daga.

Twi: ¿pero por qué? Lo único que podrías hacer con ella es cortar ¿de qué te serviría?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ twilight si lo quieres saber entonces tráela.

Twi: (suspire triste) agg hasta pronto sorrow.

Me levante y comencé a caminar fuera de los calabozos un poco cabizbaja, en verdad quería hacer algo por el pero si el no cooperaba no podía hacer mucho, me reuní con las chicas y todas nos fuimos a ponyville, más tarde cuando llegamos a mi casa allí estaban esperándonos scootaloo junto con sweetie y applebloom sentadas en la puerta.

Bloom: °u° hola hermana ¿qué tal su ida a canterlot?

Aj: (se rio un poco nerviosa) emm jeje bueno no fue como esperábamos pero al menos pudimos venir con twi a casa de nuevo.

Sweetie: (me miro contenta) genial, hola twilight hace ya mucho que te veíamos, ¬-¬ ya spike se estaba poniendo sentimental por tu ausencia.

Twi: (me reí un poco) si me lo imagino, pero no pude hacer nada estuve ayudando a la princesa todos los días, ¬_¬ y vaya que trabaja duro, no tiene ni un momento de descanso técnicamente.

Sweetie: (miro a las demás un poco contrariada) emm chicas a tachar la cruzada de ser princesas.

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos) ¬.¬ y que lo digas no quiero tener que estar todo el día trabajando.

Twi: O.o oigan a todas estas ¿dónde están spike y starlight?, pensé que si las chicas fueron a canterlot ustedes se quedarían con ellos.

Bloom: (comenzó a sudar sonriendo nerviosa) amm b- bueno ambos están dentro pero… emm bueno creo que están ocupados de momento °u° ¿qué dicen si vamos todas por unas malteadas? applejack invita.

Aj: (tomo a applebloom y la miro sospechando de ella) haber confiesa que hicieron ahora.

Bloom: (sonrió sudando a mares) n- nada ¿que podríamos haber hecho?

Pinkie: (comenzó a reír y a hablar cantadito) jiji creo que tendrán que pagar una nueva cocina.

Rarity tomo a sweetie con su magia y la miro con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que rainbow tomo a scoot por su pescuezo y la levanto.

Aj: ni sueñen que podrán huir vamos adentro chicas.

Yo abrí la puerta del castillo esperando ver un montón de humo salir pero para nuestra sorpresa todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, ellas montaron a sus hermanas en sus lomos y todas entramos preparadas para lo que sea… ¡Pero Ni En Un Millón De Años Nos Esperábamos Lo Que Vimos! ¡Spike Y Starlight A Un Centímetro De Besarse Y Ambos Estaban Petrificados Hasta El Cuello?

Spike: (juraría que vi corazones flotando a su alrededor) oh starlight siempre supe que eras la yegua de mis sueños desde que te vi hace años mi corazón tuvo un nuevo sentir, cada vez que veo tus ojos solo puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera y mis pensamientos se inundan de ti, ¡te amo starlight glimmer!

Starlight: (la iris de sus ojos había tomado la forma de corazones) oh spike, siempre he sabido que eras el único que merecía mi amor, yo también desde que te vi aun siendo un pequeño dragón vi ese maravilloso porte, esa elegancia como ninguna otra, cada palabra tuya hace que mi corazón encuentre el verdadero amor.

Todas quedamos congeladas con la boca y ojos abiertos a más no poder, no supimos como rayos reaccionar en realidad, todas bajaron a las niñas al piso y rainbow solo señalo a ellos dos aun con la boca y ojos bien abiertos.

Scoot: (se paró a dos patas y puso sus cascos detrás de su lomo) emm jeje ¿sorpresa?

Rainbow: (se paró a dos patas señalando a ambos con sus cascos) ¡pero qué demonios les hicieron a ambos! esto supera por mucho la mayoría de las cosas que han hecho antes.

Sweetie: (comenzó a jugar con sus cascos) es que queríamos intentar obtener nuestras cutie mark como ingenieras químicas y ya que twilight tiene un laboratorio fuimos allí, encontramos un libro para una poison de invisibilidad e intentamos hacerla.

Bloom: 0-o si pero no esperábamos que rien entrara siendo perseguida por spike y por starlight y terminamos agregando otras cosas a la pócima terminando en una de amor.

Scoot: yyy rien pateo la pócima y les cayó a ellos luego subieron a la sala y supusieron tan amorosos que le pedimos a rien que los dejara así jeje pero conste que no fue nuestra culpa.

Twi: O.O amm ok eso… -_- bien no se ni que decir en realidad solo me pregunto cuanto durara el efecto de la poción porque cuando reaccionen necesitaran un psicólogo ambos.

Shy: O-o ¿rien está aquí? Pero no la veo por ningún lado.

Scoot: (señalo el techo con un ala) ah pues mira al techo.

Por alguna razón rien estaba agarrada al techo y se reusaba a bajar por cualquier motivo, entre fluttershy y rainbow tuvieron que bajarla y ella termino arrancando un pedazo del techo.

Pinkie: (las miro un tanto enojada) oigan con cuidado que van terminar por romper la entrada a uno de mis tantos túneles.

Twi: (la mire seriamente) haber pinkie repite eso.

Pinkie: (saco su lengua y me sonrió) ¿qué cosa?

Twi: ¬_¬ olvídalo, agg como sea, oye scoot ¿como fue que te ganaste la confianza de sorrow?

Scoot: oh °u° ¿ya despertó? ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo?

Rainbow: (se cruzó de cascos molesta) ¿para qué querrías ir a visitar a ese amargado?

Scoot: (nos miró extrañadísima) ¿de qué hablas? cuando estuve con ellos él no era para nada amargado 0.o un poco sombrío si… pero no amargado, de hecho siempre bromeaba con… (se puso un poco triste) con elis.

Twi: siento mucho que acabara así scoot.

Scoot: (suspiro muy triste) está bien twilight es lo que ella quiso al final, pero en realidad no hice nada para ganarme su confianza, no sé por qué pero ellos me tomaron cariño, pero ¿porque lo preguntan?

Rainbow: bueno es que no quería contestar ni siquiera la pregunta más simple, solo le preguntamos de donde venía y el solo nos pedía la estúpida daga que él tenía antes.

Scoot: amm 0-o bien no creo que él pueda responder a nada en realidad.

Rarity: (ok hay si todas la miramos extrañadas) ¿a qué te refieres cariño?

Scoot: bueno es que según me dijeron él no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado de hecho ni siquiera sabe su edad, me dijeron que solo recordaba cosas de hace unos 7 días en ese momento.

Twi: O_O ¿ósea que tiene una amnesia completa?

Aj: (choco sus cascos) ooh así que por eso nos mintió en la fiesta.

Rainbow: O.O ook eso no me lo esperaba, pero eso no explica por qué es que quería tanto esa daga, digo ¿en que podría ayudarle?

Scoot: eso sí que no tengo idea.

Rarity: agg todo lo que rodea a esos dos sí que es complicado.

Scoot: oigan ¿puedo ir a verlo mañana si es que van a canterlot?

Rainbow: umm bueno por qué no, así de repente y quiera hablar así que por mí no hay problema -_- además que también hay algunas cosas que quiero arreglar con él.

Spike: ¡Oh Starlight Mi Amor Por Ti Arde Como La Gasolina Activada Por Una Granada, Explosivo Al 100%!

Starlight: ¡Oh Spike Y El Mío Por Ti Es Como Las Palomitas Dentro De Un Microondas, Explota Cada Que Me Acerco Más A Ti!

Twi: ¬_¬ por amor al cielo solo ruego porque esa opción no dure para siempre, o los terminare mandando a la luna yo misma, (les di una mirada tremendamente seria a las potras) y ustedes como vuelvan a entrar en mi laboratorio tendremos muchos problemas ¿entendido?

Las tres comenzaron a jugar con sus cascos -emm jiji entendido-.

Twi: agg -_- mañana iremos a canterlot de nuevo entonces pero… que dicen ¿llevamos la daga o no?, la verdad es muy extraña y me da curiosidad para que la quiere.

Pinkie: yo digo que la llevemos igual también quiero saber para que la quiere.

Rarity: (Miro a todas muy preocupada) no lo sé cariño después de todo es un arma y él es un asesino, no me parece una buena idea.

Shy: (se cubrió con su melena) n- no quiero tener que ver más de esas cosas en mi vida.

Aj: agg no lo sé twilight no me parece un mal poni pero igual posiblemente sea un peligro si se la damos.

Twi: (vi que rainbow se había quedado pensando) ¿qué hay de ti rainbow?

Rainbow: (suspiro rendida) agg no tengo problema en que se la des twilight.

Luna: ¿se volvieron locas acaso? ¡Twilight sparkle como siquiera se te ocurre el pensar si darle un arma o no!

Eso sí que nos tomó por sorpresa la princesa luna casualmente acababa de entrar al castillo y nosotras no nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Twi: (me puse pálida cuando la vi) ¡p- pri- princesa luna! ¿Pero que hace aquí?

Luna: vine para llevar a scoot con nosotras a canterlot a ver si ella podía hacer hablar a sorrow, luego que ustedes se fueran ya que estábamos libres mi hermana y yo decidimos leer algunas de las cartas que tenía guardadas y queremos que nos explique qué rayos son esas cartas.

Scoot: ¡genial! °u° ¿rainbow puedo ir?

Rainbow: agg ¬_¬ supongo que el viaje de mañana tendré que hacerlo hoy, chicas que hay de ustedes ¿vienen?

Todas nos miramos un momento y la curiosidad pudo más que nosotras así que aceptamos.

Scoot: umm princesa ¿antes de irnos me puede dar un minuto por favor?

Luna: (sonrió tiernamente) claro aquí te espero pequeña.

Scoot salió apurada de la habitación y luego de unos minutos volvió con un pedazo de papel atorado en una pata.

Rainbow: (se rio un poco al verla) jeje scoot no sé si lo notaste pero mira tú pata derecha.

Ella tal como rainbow le dijo miro su pata y al ver el papel se puso completamente roja, todas nos reímos por eso pero luego la princesa nos reunió a todas y nos trasportamos de nuevo a la entrada del castillo.


	21. Juicio

Cap 21: Juicio.

Allí la princesa celestia nos esperaba y todas fuimos directo a los calabozos y a la celda donde estaba sorrow, el seguía acostado en la misma esquina de cuando nos fuimos pero volteo a vernos.

Sorrow: ¿qué hacen aquí? ya les dije que no les diré nada sin la daga (luego volvió a acostarse).

Scoot salió de detrás de la princesa luna.

Scoot: -.- oye sorrow esa aptitud enserio que no te va a ayudar para que te la den.

Sorrow se levantó y miro extrañado a scootaloo.

Sorrow: O-o ¿scoot? Pero que haces aquí.

Scoot: jiji digamos que por tu obstinación pensaron que si venia yo era posible que hablaras.

Sorrow: (suspiro acostándose de frente a ella) agg eso no cambia nada scoot y tú lo sabes.

Scoot: sorrow ¿por qué quieres tanto esa daga?

Sorrow: no me creerían si se los digo así que prefiero que lo vean y listo, me evito las largas explicaciones, ¬_¬ yyy en realidad mi plan era que la curiosidad hiciera que la trajeran ¬.¬ pero creo que trajeron lo que no era, sin ofender scoot.

Scootaloo se quedó un momento pensando para después sacar de debajo de su ala la daga que sorrow quería de inmediato todas saltamos para quitársela pero ella solo se la lanzo a sorrow, la princesa rápidamente tomo las llaves de la celda e iba a entrar a someterlo pero para nuestra sorpresa cuando el tomo la daga esta brillo y elis apareció a su lado dejándonos a todos sin palabras.

Elis: (se comenzó a estirar en la celda) umm rayos eso sí que fue incomodo, (miro a sorrow enojada) ¡Pedazo De Tarado Se Supone Que Huyeras No Que Te Quedaras Allí Para Pelar Con Todas Ellas Sabes? (se cruzó de manos molesta) ¡ahora por eso estamos encerrados de nuevo!

Sorrow: -_- hey (levanto su casco vendado) recuerda que tenía un casco menos (nos señaló a nosotras) y ellas tienen alas ¿cómo rayos se supone que huyera?

Elis: (suspiro rendida) agg lo sé, T-T es solo que no quiero estar más tiempo encerrada.

Luna: O_O ¿p- pero que rayos? ¿de dónde saliste tú?

Sorrow: -_- y ahora entienden, ¬_¬ si les decía que elis saldría de la daga me tomarían por loco y me ignoran, es más fácil que solo lo vean y ya.

Pinkie: Ja ¡al fin alguien que puede competir conmigo!

Twi: ¬_¬ aja como digas pinkie, O.0 pero enserio ¿cómo es eso posible?

Elis: ¿alguna vez escucharon hablar de las armas alma?

Luna: 0.O ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Elis: pues eso es lo que soy, un alma solo que encontramos la forma de permitirme salir del arma, algo que normalmente no es posible.

Tia: vaya que ustedes dos están llenos de sorpresas, entonces sorrow ¿ahora si responderás nuestras preguntas?

Sorrow: (se acostó en el piso) si puedo lo hare.

Luna: oye habías dicho que si traían la daga hablarías.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ primero no fueron ustedes quienes trajeron a elis fue scoot, y segundo ¬.¬ hey hay algunas cosas que muchos queremos que queden para nosotros mismos, incluso tú debes tener algunas ¿no?

Tia: umm entiendo y supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así necesito que respondas algunas cosas.

La princesa le entrego una hoja a applejack dejando a todas extrañadas.

Tia: applejack ¿podrías?

En ese momento todas entendimos el motivo.

Aj: claro princesa con gusto la ayudare, bien aquí va la primera, ¿cuáles son sus nombres completos?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ leíste las cartas ¿cierto? (La princesa celestia asintió) en fin no sé por qué tu interés por ello pero mi nombre umm bueno últimamente me estuvieron llamando nightmare sorrow pero es más que todo un alias mi nombre como tal es skyler.

Elis: O.o espera ¿tienen nuestras alforjas? (como sorrow asintió ella se tapó la cara con una mano) Agg lo que faltaba en fin mi nombre es elis solamente y mi alias ultimo cantar ¬_¬ no pregunten el por qué por favor.

Luna: O-0 ¿porque te presentas por un alias?

Sorrow: -_- cuando lo recuerde te digo.

Vi muy extraña a la princesa celestia así que le pregunte.

Twi: bueno también me entero de que él tiene dos nombres ¿pero por qué el interés en eso?

Tia: (su rostro se ensombreció un poco) applejack procede por favor.

Incluso yo notaba lo extraño de la princesa pero como se lo dijo applejack continuo.

Aj: agg bien si usted lo dice, umm cuál es su edad.

Elis: °u° bueno puede que me vea mayor pero tengo 17 años.

Sorrow: -_- y yo no tengo ni la más ligera idea no la recuerdo.

Aj: (se rasco detrás de su cabeza) y ¿quién diría que no miente?

Rainbow: ¿así que entonces es cierto lo de tu amanecía que nos dijo scoot?

Sorrow: ¿que acaso no lo sabían? Bueno que más da es cierto.

Tia: (cerro sus ojos) applejack.

Aj: (suspiro rendida) de donde vienen.

Elis: no lo diremos es algo que no podemos revelar.

Luna: hey eso no es algo que les ayude en estos momentos.

Sorrow: lo sabemos, pero aun así no es necesario que lo sepan.

Tia: respetarse su decisión por el momento.

La princesa miro a applejack y ella siguió

Aj: ¿a qué se dedican?

Elis: ¬u¬ podrías decir que somos exploradores.

Aj: (la miro bastante seria) elis no es bueno mentirme ¿sabes? incluso en la fiesta y en el castillo note sus engaños pero no los quise presionar.

Sorrow: (levanto sus cascos) somos asesinos.

Aj: -_- quieres que entre y te patee el trasero ¿verdad? sean serios.

Tia: tendré que insistir en que respondan por favor.

Elis: agg princesa -_- lo más cercano es exploradores tendrá que conformarse con eso, lo siento.

Twilight: 0.O princesa esto no tiene que ver con las cartas ¿cierto?

Tia: (la princesa se levantó y se paró delante de la celda) applejack por favor la última pregunta.

Applejack estaba por leerla pero cuando la vio se detuvo y dudo por un momento pero de todos modos tomo aire y los miro a ambos.

Aj: ¿participaron en un grito por el amanecer? (miro extrañada a la princesa) ¿Que henos es eso princesa?

En ese momento la cara de elis y sorrow cambio antes estaban relajados pero luego de escuchar eso ambos miraron seriamente a la princesa.

Sorrow: ¿a qué se refiere princesa?, nunca oímos de ello.

Aj: hey ya se los advertí antes ¡esta vez hasta un idiota sabría que mentiste!

Elis: (ignorando a applejack miro también a la princesa) hey princesa a que quiere llegar.

Tia: la primera vez que los vi si soy sincera no los recordé, pero cuando vi la carta con tu alias tuve mis dudas, así que comencé a buscar algunas cosas, twilight ¿recuerdas el libro que te preste antes para que leyeras?

Twi: amm ¿se refiere al viejo impero de exion?

En ese momento abrí mis ojos a más no poder.

Twi: alto ya recuerdo ese nombre, ese fue el nombre con el que bautizaron una guerra que ganaron y que permitió el establecimiento de dicha nación… O-O pero princesa es imposible que sean ellos, ¡de eso fue hace más de 2200 años!

Tia: eso mismo es lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta pero con esas simples preguntas aclare mis dudas, elis, sorrow, se reúsan a responder de donde vienen porque su hogar fue exion, y su oficio por que fueron generales de guerra en ese tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

Elis: (la miro amenazante) ¿porque quiere saberlo celestia?

Tia: (la princesa respondió igual y su tono de voz sí que me aterro) formalidades a un lado ¿no? Bien lo diré claro entre luna y yo enfrentamos a sus enemigos y habíamos ayudado a cimentar la nación llamada exion, luego de que ayudáramos nos hicimos cercanas a los reyes y ellos nos contaban muchas historias entre esas nos contó una que trataba de 7 guerreros que fueron pilares para poder llegar a donde estaban, nos contó de sus hazañas y logros, pero también nos dijo que ese grupo dejo de existir como tal hace ya un tiempo.

Elis por alguna razón estaba inquieta y sorrow por alguna razón se veía extrañado mientras una lágrima corrió por su rostro, de todos modos la princesa luna fue la que continuo.

Luna: agg ya decía yo que te veía rara hermana pero sé por dónde vas, en fin nosotras dos ayudamos en todo lo que podíamos a ese reino era un buen lugar al fin y al cabo, pero luego de unos cuantos años desde su fundación ya cuando el reino estaba en su edad de oro, algo paso, nosotras fuimos informadas por algunos guardias de que el castillo estaba siendo atacado así que ambas fuimos rápidamente a ayudar, cuando llegamos muchos de los guardias habían sido asesinados así que corrimos a la sala del trono para ayudar a los reyes… pero cuando llegamos fue muy tarde tanto el rey como la reina habían muerto, ahora adivinen ¿a quienes fue que vimos en esa sala con las cabezas de los reyes?

Todas estábamos impactadas había leído el libro pero nunca menciono nada de la caída ni nada por el estilo.

Luna: vimos nada más y nada menos que al líder de los guerreros y a su mano derecha en esa sala.

Elis: (una lágrima corría por su rostro en ese momento) ¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros princesas?

Tia: (miro fríamente a elis) que esos dos ponis eran nada más y nada menos que los generales skyler y elis, ósea eran nada más y nada menos que ustedes dos, por eso no los he liberado aun, quiero que me respondan por que lo hicieron.

Elis: (rompió a llorar y miro con la más pura ira a las princesas) ¡Maldición, De Todas Las Cosas Que Podías A Verme Dicho Tenías Que Hablar De Esas Cosas!

Luna: (la miro amenazante) ¿porque lo hicieron elis?

Elis: (golpeo con sus manos la reja y miro en una mezcla de furia y dolor a las princesas) ¿Y Por Qué Diablos Los Mataríamos Si Derramamos Nuestra Maldita Sangre Para Ver A Nuestra Nación Nacer? (golpeo con una tremenda fuerza las rejas) ¡Por Qué Demonios Mataríamos A Los Que Consideramos Como Nuestra Jodida Familia! ¡Esos Dos Tarados Eran Parte De Ese Grupo Que Lideramos, Todos Reímos, Peleamos Y Lloramos Juntos! ¡Dame Una Maldita Razón Para Que Fuéramos Nosotros Los Que Les Cortáramos La Cabeza Alicornios Del Demonio!

Las palabras de elis nos dejaron a todos sin sabré que hacer o decir, sorrow también lloraba pero se acercó a elis y la abrasó por detrás, ella cayó al piso casi temblando no sé si por la impotencia o por ira y el solo miro a las princesas.

Tia: ¿entonces estas diciendo que estamos equivocadas?

Sorrow: así es princesas, lo están.

Luna: ¿entonces cómo explicar que ambos estuvieran allí con sus cabezas en sus cascos, tienen algo que pruebe que ustedes no fueron?

Sorrow: ya se lo dije no fuimos nosotros, si ya saben de dónde provenimos no veo razón para no decirles donde estuvimos.

Elis se limpió los ojos.

Elis: si estuvieron en esos tiempos entonces conocen el hechizo que se usaba para las interrogaciones, úsenlo y vean ustedes mismas donde estuvimos por más de 2mil malditos años.

Sorrow: vamos elis cálmate, no ganamos nada con que les faltes el respeto de esa forma.

Elis: (suspiro pesadamente intentando limpiar sus lágrimas que no paraban) sorrow no imaginas cuanto desearía estar como tú en este momento.

Sorrow abraso aún más a elis e hizo que lo viera a la cara, el en efecto aún estaba llorando y sus lagrimas no parecían querer parar aun si él estaba más bien serio.

Sorrow: lo dudo elis, tú al menos sabes por qué estas tristes pero en mi caso no recuerdo nada de ellos y aun así tengo unas indescriptibles ganas de mandar el mundo al demonio (miro a las princesas) usen el hechizo en mí, pero recomiendo que las pequeñas se vallan, no querrán ver esto.

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos) ¬-¬ ni hablar de aquí no me iré.

Boom: (se sentó dónde estaba) ¬.¬ ni lo sueñen yo también quiero saber por qué dicen que son inocentes si las princesas los vieron.

Sweetie: °u° si ellas no se van yo tampoco.

Enseguida tome a las niñas con mi magia.

Twi: ¬_¬ si si como no, ya escucharon muchas conspiraciones y otras cosas pero ni hablar que les permitiremos ver esto si nos dice eso -_- ya con su expediente dejo en claro que no bromea.

Saque a las niñas de los calabozos y las deje con unos guardias que estaban parados en la puerta para que las cuidaran, luego volví a la sala y todos me estaban esperando.

Elis: ¿sorrow estás seguro que podrás soportar el hechizo? Cuando dije que lo usaban en interrogatorios era por algo, yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

Sorrow: Ni hablar elis, recuerda que aun que tienes un cuerpo físico sigues siendo un alma, y últimamente te han herido demasiado, no sé si lo notaste pero aun tus heridas de hace días no sanan por completo.

En ese momento todos miramos detenidamente el cuerpo de elis y aun ella no se había dado cuenta de los pequeños cortes que aun tenia, ella mordió sus labios se quedó en silencio.

Sorrow: princesa cuando esté lista puede comenzar.

Rainbow: (miro muy seria a sorrow) hey ¿estás seguro? tú dices de elis pero aún tu tampoco estás en tu mejor condición.

Rarity: (ella los vio preocupada) si es como dice elis y es peligroso pienso que no deberías de hacerlo sorrow, de hecho ninguno debería.

Shy: (ella tenía miedo) n- no creo que sea una buena idea princesas yo creo que dicen la verdad.

Pinkie: (su melena estaba alisada por completo y estaba decaída) yo también pienso que es mejor detenernos princesas, creo que ya con todo esto fue suficiente.

Aunque tenía curiosidad yo también me sentía mal por hacerlos pasar por esto después de todo ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas para ayudarnos siendo nosotras unas completas desconocidas para ellos y nosotras solo los teníamos encerrados.

Twi: princesa por favor ya paren yo les creo también.

Las princesas solo pudieron cerrar sus ojos y morder sus labios frustradas.

Elis: agg twilight puede que no lo sepas porque en esa época ni tu tátara abuela nació pero ya en este punto no pueden parar por mucho que lo deseen, no importa el tiempo que pase una de nuestras creencias era una vez ciudadano de exion no importa donde vayas siempre serás parte de exion, por eso están llevando a cabo un juicio con las leyes de exion, por eso le dio a applejack la lista de las preguntas en vez de hacerlas ella, y por eso es que aún estamos sorrow y yo detrás de estas barras de acero, pero sobre todo es por el castigo que implica el crimen del que se nos acusa, atacar a un rey es castigado con la muerte inmediata, más bien las rompieron y estamos teniendo un juicio, por eso no pueden parar.

Sorrow: (se miraba realmente cansado) terminemos esto de una vez.

La princesa celestia abrió la celda he iba a entrar pero la princesa luna la detuvo.

Luna: hermana sabes que nunca pudiste soportar estas cosas, deja que yo me encargue.

Tia: pero luna no puedo...

Luna: (la abrasó un momento) °u° vamos confía en mí, haré que todo salga bien.

La princesa celestia cerró los ojos y le dio paso a la princesa luna.

Luna: elis esta demás que te lo diga pero necesitaré que lo sostengas.

Elis: agg lo se ninguna de ellas creo que pueda hacerlo, ¬_¬ de antemano me disculpo sorrow.

Sorrow: -_- ya me destrozaron la cabeza una vez así que nos le veo el punto a tanto drama.

Elis: ¬_¬ eso dices ahora, pero ya veremos qué dices dentro de un rato.

Elis tiro de espaldas a sorrow al piso montándose en su pecho y con sus manos lo agarro de los cascos, el quedo atontado por el golpe pero igual la princesa luna se acercó a él y de su cuerno salió un delgado hilo que se conectó en la frente de sorrow, luego de esto del cuerno de la princesa se comenzó a proyectar una imagen oscura en la pared.

Sorrow: bueno en realidad lo único que me dolió -_- fue que elis me lanzara.

Luna: ¬_¬ solo te diré que eso fue solo que establecí el vínculo lo siento sorrow pero aquí empieza la parte dolorosa así que aguanta.

La princesa cerro sus ojos y la imanen comenzó a tomar forma, los recuerdos de sorrow pasaron por esa pantalla como si de una película se tratara, vimos cómo fue que despertó, todo a lo que se enfrentó, como se reunió con elis de nuevo y todas las cosas que vieron e hicieron atrapados en ese lugar y todo para intentar sobrevivir.

Incluso tuvimos que ver cómo fue que murieron algunos de los ponis allí, durante casi la mitad de sus recuerdos sorrow había podido aguantar pero ya a la mitad el comenzó a gritar y se retorcía por el dolor por eso elis tuvo que retenerlo mientras que la princesa no terminara, en ese momento yo solo pude agradecer que las niñas no estuvieran allí viendo esto, una vez que vimos como fue ayudado a salir y termino en el castrillo de las hermanas luna lo soltó, él se notaba agotado, apenas si tenía fuerza para respirar así que se quedó acostado y tapó sus ojos con uno de sus cascos, un segundo después un hechizo del que nunca nos dimos cuenta que tanto sorrow como elis tenían se desvaneció.

En el cuerpo de sorrow comenzaron a mostrarse poco a poco demasiadas cicatrices, comenzando desde sus patas destacaba una enorme cicatriz parecido a un diamante del los flancos de rarity que daba a entender que sus 4 patas habían sido atravesadas, pero sobre todas unas me dejaron dudando ya que tenía un anillo que le rodeaba ambos cascos, en su pecho tenía una cicatriz de un corte de lado a lado y en su estómago otra que demostraba que algo se había incrustado allí, tenía una que comenzaba en su hombro y terminaba en su cola y en sus costados tenia marcas de garras, ni siquiera su rostro estaba libre de ellas ya que tenía un claro corte que pasaba por su ojo y una horriblemente grande en una de sus mejillas que ni quería imaginar como la gano.

Elis por otra parte tenía una en su cuello que casi pasaba por su vena principal, en ambos costados estaban marcados varios cortes de buen tamaño, una de sus alas tenía una marca de que casi fue cortada y como si fuera poco era claro que alguien le había puesto un metal al rojo vivo en su pecho porque tenía un sello en él, en sus patas también tenía unas pocas cicatrices pero lo que me llamó la atención fue sus flancos que por algún motivo también tenía unas extrañas marcas allí.

Cuando todas en la sala los vimos quedamos sin palabras era claro que acabábamos de ver sus recuerdos pero nunca pensamos que fueran todos ciertos, la mayoría de las heridas en sus cuerpos pudimos ver como las obtuvieron en sus recuerdos, cuando la princesa luna termino con sorrow ella se levantó e intento caminar fuera de la celda pero a medio camino cayo acostada en el piso.

Luna: (se agarro la cabeza con un casco) tch rayos tenía demasiado que no hacia ese hechizo, me agoto más de lo que esperaba.

La princesa celestia entro en la celda y saco a luna de ella para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse ambas delante de la celda.

Elis se quitó de encima de sorrow y fue a donde estaban las princesas con un rostro bastante serio.

Elis: por eso es que somos inocentes cuando desaparecimos fue porque el enemigo nos había capturado y no pudimos escapar, eso termino en nosotros siendo mandados a otra dimensión hasta este momento, así que princesa cuál es su veredicto.

Tia: (sonrió un poco triste) son inocentes elis de verdad lamento que todo eso les haya pasado, (abrió la puerta de la celda).

Luna:(se levantó con un casco sobando su cabeza y el otro estirado hacia delante) como gobernantes de estas tierras y por la autoridad que se nos fue dada yo declaro que ambos quedan libres de todo cargo que tenían en su contra, así que desde ahora son libres de ir a donde quieran.

Elis: (río un poco) ¿enserio era necesario el discurso?

Luna: (le guiño un ojo) solo era para hacerlo más formal, pero de verdad siento lo que les paso elis, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo.

En ese momento todas entramos y abrazamos a elis ya que sorrow aún no podía con su alma, y luego de un momento la soltamos.

Shy: me alegra que nada les haya pasado.

Twi: felicidades elis, sorrow.

Elis: (sonrió un poco apenada) emm gracias supongo.

Sorrow apenas podía hablar y lo hizo entre cortado.

Sorrow: elis de... deberías aprovechar des… después de todo quizás ellas... ellas sepan de tus hermanos.

Tia: (ladeo un poco su cabeza) ¿a qué te refieres?

Elis: (miro a sorrow y luego a las princesas casi sin saber que decir) amm bueno… … agg a decir vedad si hay dos cosas que tendré que pedirles, la primera es si podemos quedarnos a descansar aquí, ni sorrow ni yo estamos en condiciones de hacer un viaje largo aun.

Tia: (sonrió contenta) por eso no se preocupen de todos modos pensaba ofrecérselos cuando saliéramos de los calabozos.

Elis: (tomo aire y luego pregunto) agg supongo que raziel no les conto que él y alis fueron parte de nuestro grupo pero si les dijo cuántos éramos ¿cierto?, (las princesas asintieron) bueno dos de los integrante del grupo eran... agg eran mis hermanos de sangre y como fuimos capturados no se nada de ellos, quería preguntarles si alguna vez escucharon hablar ellos, night que era un Pegaso de color negro y melena azul y ojos celestes, y sean un unicornio de pelaje verde y melena azul cielo y ojos amarillos.

Tia: Umm creo recordar los nombres pero... dame un minuto es que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Luna: (levanto un casco) oh ya recuerdo, si los vimos, en unas de las guerras ellos llegaron para darme un informe de cómo iba todo, los recuerdo porque a pesar de solo haber ido a dar un mensaje se quedaron en el frente ayudándonos y vaya que fueron de ayuda.

Tía: aah si esos dos, -_- les dije que descansaran ya que acababan de llegar desde bastante lejos pero me ignoraron y se unieron a la lucha.

Elis: (una lagrima se le escapo) eso suena a algo que ellos harían, pero díganme algo ¿supieron de ellos después de la guerra?

Luna: pues sí que supimos, ellos se quedaron viviendo en exion después de la guerra como parte de los nobles de ese entonces, si soy sincera en ese tiempo nunca entendí como lo lograron pero si me dices que esos dos formaron parte de su grupo entonces si es comprensible, pero en fin luego de la caída de exion supe que ellos se fueron con sus familias a tierras lejanas, pero eso fue todo.

Elis cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar así que sorrow como pudo se acercó a ella y la abrasó.

Sorrow: ¿ves? te lo dije si eran tus hermanos ni el fin del mundo se mete con ellos.

Elis devolvió el abraso a sorrow y recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella lloraba, luego por algún motivo sorrow abrió los ojos como platos y nos señaló detrás nuestro, cuando volteamos estaban tres potrillas con la boca abierta y sin poder reaccionar, todas nos vimos entre nosotras un momento para después correr a donde ellas estaban.

Aj: (agarro applebloom de los hombros) hay dulce celestia, ¡applebloom te encuentras bien! (Comenzó a sacudirla) ¡Respóndeme Hermanita!

Rarity: (intento también sacudir a sweetie) hay no creo que las perdimos, ¡Nooo Como Le Diré A Mis Padres Que Por Accidente Le Destruimos La Mente A Sweetie!

Rainbow: (igual que las otras dos) hay por celestia scoot reacciona tu puedes hermanita así que reacciona.

Pinkie: (saco de su melena un folleto) °u° si quieren puedo recomendarles a mi psiquiatra, después de todo es muy bueno en lo que hace.

Las tres miraron a pinkie enojadas - ¡Pinkie No Ayudas! -.

Pinkie: (se cruzó de cascos) yo solo decía.

Shy: O.O hay no, si ellas vieron sus recuerdos esto será difícil de que lo superen yo solo pude ver el principio y alguna que otra parte del miedo que daba, no me imagino las niñas.

Twi: (me lleve un casco al mentón) umm chicas creo que tengo una idea, apártense un momento.

Ellas hicieron caso y yo hice tres esferas de agua encima de las cabezas de las pequeñas y luego la deje caer sobre ellas, casi de inmediato después de mojarlas las tres gritaron tan fuerte que casi nos revientan los tímpanos y corrieron a abrazar a sus hermanas llorando y temblando.

Boom: ¡hermana prometo nunca más desobedecer pero por favor no le dejes sola!

Sweetie: ¡prometo jamás volver a estallar la cocina de nadie pero por favor no me sueltes!

Scoot: ¡prometo no volver a desorganizar tu colección de daring doo pero por favor duerme conmigo!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ no digan que no se los advertí potras curiosas.

Las tres lo miraron enojadas - ¡Tu Cállate Trauma Potrillas! -.

Todas nos reímos un poco por eso pero de igual forma rainbow applejack y rarity se despidieron y se fueron afuera junto con sus hermanas para intentar calmarlas, mire de nuevo a sorrow y a elis que aún no se separaban.

Twi: entonces… ¿en verdad ustedes vienen de hace más de 2000 años?

Sorrow: (se veía un poco triste) si… así es, estuvimos encerrados en ese lugar por todo ese tiempo.

Shy: amm sorrow ¿como es que lo llevas tan bien? elis aún no para de llorar pero tú por otra parte estas tan tranquilo que me da miedo a decir verdad… yo en tu lugar estaría el doble de aterrada por escuchar eso y no saber nada de mi.

Sorrow: (levanto sus cascos) eso ni yo lo se fluttershy, si me duele bastante… pero supongo que por alguna razón me acostumbre a estas cosas.

Elis: (hablo sin separarse de su pecho) es porque eres un cabeza hueca, ni cuando te dijeron de tus padres te pusiste triste.

Sorrow: umm bueno no exactamente no me puse triste, pero en fin, hey princesas ¿estamos libres de cargos no?

Luna: pues técnicamente si, ya con todo lo que mostraron aquí diría que es más que suficiente -_- para toda una vida.

Sorrow: bien entonces no tienen problemas con que use un poco de magia ¿no?

Ellas negaron con la cabeza así que su cuerno apenas brillo y de nuevo todas las cicatrices desaparecieron, yo tenía curiosidad de ellas así que no aguante y tuve que preguntar.

Twi: sorrow entiendo algunas que vimos en tus recuerdos pero como fue que te hiciese el resto sobre todo la de arriba en tus cascos ¿lo has recordado?

Sorrow: nop ni idea, solo sé que la tengo desde que desperté, una de las cartas decía que estuve bajo tortura por más de un mes así que supuse que fue allí donde las gane, 0.O pero si soy sincero no lo recuerdo, ¿qué hay de ti elis alguna idea?

Elis: (se separó de sorrow y se sentó a su lado) no, esa la tenías desde que te conocí y nunca te pregunte por ella.

Elis miro a un guardia que estaba en la celda y luego miro a la princesa.

Elis: hey ahora que lo recuerdo antes tuvimos problemas con un guardia por ir armados ¿podrían darnos el dichoso permiso?

Luna: ¿pero para que lo usaran, que tienen planeado?

Sorrow: umm pues al principio queríamos volver a exion, pero si pasaron miles de años no creo que sea igual a como recordamos así que por lo menos queríamos ver como termino la nación por la que tanto peleamos, después umm bueno supongo que podríamos viajar por allí y ver de qué nos perdimos en estos 2000 años.

Twi: ¿no es eso un poco arriesgado?

Elis: ¬_¬ hey ¿recuerdas cual era nuestro trabajo? Varias veces tuvimos que hacer viajes de bastante tiempo y lo peor es que éramos atacados la mayoría de las veces, comparado a ese tiempo ahora viajar es un juego de niños.

Tia: bueno si eso quieren supongo que no tengo problemas con dárselos… -_- pero si vuelven a matar a algún poni vamos a tener muchos problemas, (lanzo una mirada que solo una princesa de más de 2000 años podría hacer) ¿entendido?

Sorrow: (ok lo hizo temblar un poco) entendido señora.

Elis: (suspiro cansada) agg oigan ¿podrían llevarnos a nuestra habitación? T-T Ya de verdad necesito una cama.

Luna: claro vengan por aquí.

Las princesas se levantaron y ya nos íbamos a ir pero cuando sorrow intento caminar termino de boca en el piso.

Sorrow: (se sobo la nariz) T-T en estos momentos es cuando me arrepiento de las cosas que hago, ¿alguien me ayuda?

Elis: ¬u¬ hey ¿que no estabas acostumbrado a que jugaran con tu cabeza?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vale fue más de lo que esperaba, ahora ¿podrías ayudarme? Que apenas si me puedo sentar del dolor de cabeza que cargo.

Nos reímos un poco de sorrow pero elis lo ayudo a levantarse y salimos de los calabozos, afuera esperaban las chicas junto a las pequeñas y como ya era muy tarde para volver a ponyville decidimos quedarnos todas a dormir en canterlot, las princesas les pidieron a unas mucamas para que nos guiaran a todos a nuestras habitaciones así que todos fuimos a ellas, un rato después tocaron la puerta y para mi sorpresa me habían traído la cena al cuarto, cosa que me callo de lujo, luego de esto me acosté a intentar dormir.


	22. Las consecuencias de la piedad

Cap 22: Las consecuencias de la piedad.

Pov Sorrow

Cuando trajeron la cena a nuestra habitación elis y yo no pudimos resistir el hambre y de inmediato comenzamos a devorarla la poni que nos trajo la cena se sorprendió un poco de vernos comer tan rápido pero igual no le prestamos mucha atención, después de que terminamos le agradecimos y ella se fue.

Elis: uff eso sí que estuvo genial, ya moría del hambre, (se acostó de espalda en la cama con la cabeza sobre sus manos) hey sorrow ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora? sé que dijiste eso de ir a exion a ver que quedo de ella ¿pero luego que hacemos?

Sorrow: (me acosté a su lado) la verdad si quisiera viajar un tiempo a ver si por casualidad recupero más de mis memorias, pero bueno eso si tú quieres, también podríamos quedarnos en algún pueblo y disfrutar una vida tranquila, después de todo, ya no hay guerras ni es necesario que sigamos peleando.

Elis: (miro sus manos) con que dejar de luchar ¿he?... suena tentativo pero supongo que después de un tiempo me aburriría, umm bueno da igual ya después veremos que hacemos.

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama y cerramos los ojos para descansar, pasaron unas horas hasta que nos despertamos cuando escuchamos algo explotar cerca de donde estábamos así que ambos nos levantamos rápidamente y salimos de la habitación corriendo a donde habíamos escuchado la explosión casualmente en el camino encontramos a twilight.

Sorrow: hey ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Twi: ¡no lo sé pero vino de los calabozos, será mejor que nos apuremos!

Los tres corrimos a los calabozos y cuando llegamos a ellos vimos a un guardia huir pero fue atravesado en el pecho por un tentáculo hecho de oscuridad para luego caer sin vida ante nosotros, de inmediato elis y yo tomamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos, no me sorprendió cuando un legión salió de la celda, pero este por alguna razón nos ignoró y comenzó a devorar el cadáver del guardia, twilight estaba furiosa al ver como esa cosa devoraba al guardia e iba a atacarlo de inmediato pero elis y yo la detuvimos.

Twi: (nos miró llorando un poco) ¡pero que rayos les pasa, suéltenme tenemos que ayudarlo!

Elis: (casqueo la lengua y la miro conteniendo un poco su enojo) tch escúchame bien twilight estas cosas no son tan simples, las viste en nuestros recuerdos, se alimentan de las almas para regenerar su cuerpo, si queremos deshacernos de ella tiene que ser de un golpe.

Sorrow: primero hay que sacarlo de aquí, de eso nos encargamos elis y yo, pero tu twilight tendrás que desintegrarlo de un golpe ve al patio prepara tu hechizo y espera allí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Twi: pero…

Elis: (la levanto toman del cuello y mirándola molesta) escúchame bien twilight en el bosque aceptamos el no matar porque sabíamos que esos animales eran inocentes, pero estas cosas son diferentes, no tienen un alma y son unos asesinos por excelencia, si no quieres que más ponis como ese guardia resulten asesinados entonces no te atrevas a dudar y acabalo, (elis la soltó y miro al legión de nuevo) lo haríamos nosotros pero por más que queramos aun no nos hemos recuperado.

Sorrow: (las mire a ambas) ¿listas?

Elis tomo su daga y la trasformo en la espada de fuego mientras que yo tome a kuro con la boca e invoque las estacas de hielo a mi alrededor, twilight por otro lado dudo por un momento pero luego se decidió y se fue de la sala transportándose, elis se lanzó primera y corto dos tentáculos de esa cosa para llamar su atención cosa que funciono ya que dejo de devorar el cadáver e intento atravesar a elis con sus otros dos tentáculos, ella esquió sin problemas el ataque mientras que yo lance las estacas a su cuerpo para luego cortarlo desde su estómago hasta su lomo, esa cosa tal como esperábamos sano sus heridas en un momento y luego comenzó a caminar a donde estábamos nosotros.

Ambos comenzamos a retroceder mientras que este nos atacaba con sus tentáculos y lengua, cuando estuvo donde ambos queríamos cortamos sus tentáculos y lengua, elis corrió hacia atrás mientras que yo cargue un hechizo en mis cascos y golpee el suelo, un pequeño rastro de hielo fue a donde estaba el legión para después terminar congelando sus patas y dejándolo parado en donde estaba, elis paso a mi lado a volando bastante rápido y embistió al legión con tal fuerza que le arranco las patas y su cuerpo lo mando al patio atravesando una ventana tal como dijimos, fuera estaba twilight rodeada de un campo de rayos color morado que para nuestra sorpresa lanzo al legión, cuando este quedo atrapado pudimos ver como los rayos impactaban en su cuerpo y este se desvanecía hasta que desapareció por completo luego salimos y fuimos a donde twilight estaba.

Sorrow: bien hecho twilight, pero tenemos que apurarnos y regresar a los calabozos, tenemos que averiguar de dónde salió ese legión.

Twi: descuiden yo me encargo.

En un momento fuimos rodeados del aura de twilight y aparecimos de nuevo en la puerta de los calabozos cuando llegamos estaban todas en la puerta mirando el cadáver medio devorado del guardia, de inmediato todas nos miraron pero elis y yo decidimos ignorarlas y corrimos a los calabozos y twilight de inmediato nos siguió.

Cuando llegamos había un enorme agujero en la pared de los calabozos y 7 de las puertas de metal de las celdas estaban destrozadas, en el suelo de cada celda estaban los cadáveres de 6 ponis que al instante reconocimos, me acerque a uno de ellos y lo voltee para nuestra sorpresa este tenía un agujero en el estómago como si algo hubiera cavado a través de el para salir de su cuerpo.

Elis: (se tapó los ojos molesta) y por estas cosas preferimos matar a todos los imbéciles que intentan algo contra nosotros, (miro a todas las demás) felicidades gracias a su 'no maten a los ponis' tenemos posiblemente 6 espectros más rondando por el castillo y asesinando a un buen número de ponis.

Luna: ¿están bromeando? Hace ya milenios que no vemos un espectro ¿porque rayos vendrían a aparecer ahora?

Sorrow: (le di una mirada bastante seria) pues dile eso al legión que acabamos hace unos minutos, tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrar al resto quien sabe qué demonios trajeron esos lunáticos aquí con lo que sea que hayan hecho aquí.

Aj: 0.O creo que hablo por todas cuando te pregunto ¿a qué te refieres con eso de espectros y que rayos es un legión?

Elis: ¿recuerdan las cosas con que nos enfrentamos cuando estuvimos encerrados? (ellas asintieron) pues esos son los espectros, podrías considerarlos como creaturas sin alma que solo buscan matar y devorar (miro a las princesas) celestia, luna, si lucharon en las batallas de exion ya deberían estar conscientes, si no son capaces de destrozar esas cosas es mejor que no vengan porque de lo contrario solo serán un estorbo igual para ustedes 6.

Luna: (suspiro un poco triste) agg pensé que nunca más tendríamos que volver a hacerlo… pero creo que nos equivocamos hermana, (su cuerno brillo y un momento después una espada adornada de color azul estaba a un lado de ella) ¿hey con quien crees que estás hablando? por algo soy la princesa de la noche y si tengo que volver a las viejas andanzas para proteger nuestro reino no tengo problemas.

Tia: (una pequeña esfera de color naranja flotaba a su lado) si yo también pensé que nunca más seria necesario, pero si es por nuestros ponis entonces no dudare en hacerlo de nuevo.

Shy: ¡pero princesas, eso va totalmente en contra de lo que siempre han enseñado! siempre dijeron que tomar una vida estaba mal sin importar la situación.

Tia: (sonrió un poco decaída) entiendo tu preocupación fluttershy pero ellos tienen razón en algo, esas cosas no tienen alma son solo pedazos de carne deseosos de matar, así que si vienen pueden luchar sin preocuparse por eso, pero esta vez no están obligadas a nada, si desean también pueden permanecer en un lugar seguro y esperar y nosotras nos haremos cargo de esto.

Aj: (dio un paso adelante) si es como dicen entonces les daré un casco, (bajo un poco su sombrero y fue rodeada por un aura amenazante) de todos modos no puedo dejar que un ocurra otro incidente como el de hace unos años.

Rarity: agg esto va totalmente en contra del comportamiento de una dama, (piso fuertemente con un casco) pero si para defender a otros tengo que hacerlo entonces no me importa.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ bueno técnicamente pensé que había matado un poni así que no le veo problema a cortar un pedazo de carne como dicen °u° así que cuenten conmigo.

Twi: (nos miró a elis y a mi) ya vi de primera mano lo que son capaces esas cosas y quiero evitar que otro poni sufra lo que le paso a ese guardia, así que iré.

Pinkie: uuh (froto sus cascos con una sonrisa maliciosa) supongo que entonces poder probar unas cuantas cosas que siempre quise probar.

Shy: (comenzó a jugar con su melena) amm bueno no sé si sea de ayuda pero voy a intentarlo.

Sorrow: bien si es así entonces andando.

Todos salimos de los calabozos y comenzamos a correr por los pasillos, no se hiso esperar el que viéramos a través de las ventanas una columna de humo elevarse al cielo nocturno así que todos corrimos a donde venía el humo y llegamos al lugar que resulto ser la entrada del castillo.

Los guardias estaban luchando con lo que para nuestro disgusto eran los 5 espectros, un ascron que como el guardián de antes podía controlar las sombras, una hidra de color verde que tenía 5 cabezas, por alguna razón muchas partes de su cuerpo no tenían escamas y podías ver los huesos por la falta de carne, un toro de color rojo y 4 metros de altura, su cuerpo estaba recubierto con placas que parecían ser huesos y de sus patas salían llamas de color azul, un criatura bípeda hecha de huesos vestido con una armadura de acero morado y armado con una espada gigante y por ultimo una creatura parecida a un cuervo de color azul oscuro de 4 metros de altura tenía, 5 ojos de color amarillos y en sus patas por alguna razón tenía unos grilletes con cadenas.

Los guardias intentaban luchar contra ellos pero era inútil no importaba como atacaran sus espadas o flechas solo revotaban en sus cuerpos, al ver esto celestia dio orden de retirada y ayudamos a algunos a escapar, luego encaramos a los espectros quienes por alguna razón estaban quietos sin hacer nada y me sorprendí un poco al ver al líder de los sectarios que se paró justo en la cabeza del toro y nos miró a menos.

¿?: Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, si son nada más y nada menos que las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía junto con las princesas, umm bueno esto altera un poco los planes ya que se suponía que primero eliminaría a las princesas y luego iría por los elementos, (llevo un casco a su mentón) umm pero supongo que tampoco está mal este resultado.

Elis: (Señalo al tipejo encima del toro) ¬_¬ oigan este no es el que estaba rogando por piedad luego de la paliza de applejack? (miro al unicornio) -u- hey que paso ¿te cansaste de lloriquear como potra con pesadillas?

¿?: (Una vena se asomó en su frente) así que quieres ser la primera en morir ¿no? ¡Pues no tengo problema con eso basura!

Aj: (choco ambos cascos) aah si °u° ya recuerdo ese es el macho alfa súper poderoso todos se arrodillan ante mí, que resulto siendo una delicada flor, (suspiro decepcionada) agg enserio que esperaba que aprendieras tu lección pero veo que tendré que volver a patear tu trasero.

¿?: (Mas venas salieron en su cara) ¡bien zorras querían que me enojara! pues ustedes lo pidieron, ¡A Ellos Que No Quede Ni Un Simple Hueso De Sus Cuerpos!

A su orden todos los espectros comenzaron a moverse el cuervo se elevó y elis y rainbow fueron por él, la hidra lanzo una buena cantidad de fuego por una de sus cabezas a rarity pero casi de inmediato luna formo un escudo para protegerla, el ser bípedo balanceo su espada y por la fuerza del ataque un corte de aire se dirigía a pinkie pero twilight enseguida contrarresto el ataque con un potente rayo que disparo de su cuerno, el ascron salto para morder a fluttershy pero en su salto termino chocando con una pared invisible hecha por celestia, y por último el toro corrió para embestir a aj pero yo corrí a donde ella estaba y entre ambos paramos su corrida.


	23. ¡A las armas!

°u° notita al final

Cap 23: ¡A las armas!

Pov elis.

El cuervo se elevó en el aire para luego caer en picada intentando atacar a celestia desde el aire pero antes que llegara a ella tanto rainbow como yo lo interceptamos y logramos golpear uno de sus ojos, este paro en el aire y nos miró a ambas.

Elis: (guarde mis guantes y tome la daga en mis manos) hey novata ¿estas preparada?

Rainbow: (saco su espada y las armas de sus alas) no sé a quién llamas novata pero te aseguro que te daré el trasero de esa cosa en una bandeja.

Elis: je eso lo veremos ¡allí viene!

El cuervo enojado con nosotras voló a donde estábamos ambas he intento comernos pero antes que lo hiciera ambas esquivamos a uno de sus lados e hicimos un pequeño corte en sus alas ya que esas plumas no eran exactamente normales.

Al ver lo duro que era decidí cambiar a la espada de fuego, luego ambas fuimos a atacar a esa cosa pero en el camino este agito sus alas lanzando hoces de aire que tuvimos que esquivar y vi a esa cosa volar a donde rainbow estaba.

Rainbow al ver esa cosa ir a por ella tomo su espada y fue también por él, el cuervo intento comerla pero rainbow se movió a un lado y corto la parte blanda dentro de su pico haciéndolo chillar enojado y la ataco con una de las cadenas en sus patas, cada unión de esa cosa eran tan grande como un poni, pero en fin yo no me iba a quedar observando.

Cargue un poco de energía en la espada y luego intercepte la cadena cortándola en dos, ambas volamos a donde estaba el cuervo de nuevo y este como esperábamos volvió atacar con las hoces pero esta vez ambas cortamos las hoces y seguimos avanzando a él ganando cada vez más velocidad, luego ambas volvimos a atacar en la misma herida de antes en un intento por cortar sus alas pero de nuevo no logramos cortarlas completas.

Rainbow: tch ¡rayos las plumas de esa cosa sí que son un estorbo, es como intentar cortar acero con un cuchillo de cocina!

Elis: ¡rainbow gáname algo de tiempo yo me encargare de sus alas!

Rainbow: (sonrió confiada) ¡como digas!

Comencé a acumular energía en la espada mientras que rainbow se lanzó en contra del cuervo, ella voló rápidamente a él y comenzó a hacerle cortes por todo el cuerpo, este enojado soltó un chillido ensordecedor que detuvo un momento a rainbow y luego la ataco con sus garras pero rainbow aun aturdida logro esquivar el ataque y con una de sus alas le corto una pata al cuervo y se alejó de él.

El cuervo más que enojado comenzó a volar a donde estaba rainbow pero esta vez comenzó a girar rápidamente en el aire haciendo un ataque perforador, al verlo venir a ella rainbow bajo al suelo y este no se detuvo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella a una velocidad increíble esquivo el ataque y el cuervo termino con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo luego este saco su cabeza del suelo y miro a rainbow que estaba parada enfrente de él.

Elis: ¡Rainbow Apártate!

Cuando le di el aviso ella de inmediato voló alejándose del cuervo y yo caí en picada a donde él estaba impactando justo en su espalda del golpe este cayó al suelo y antes que pudiera levantarse hice dos corte con la espada a sus alas, en ese momento le espada estaba tan caliente que incluso a mi me estaba quemando así que corte ambas de sus alas como si fueran de mantequilla y luego me aleje de él.

Este chillo del dolor y se levantó con su única pata mirándome, yo me quede allí parada le sonreí, luego de un segundo rainbow cayó en picada a tal velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido y decapito al cuervo de un solo ataque, la cabeza del cuervo fue cortada limpiamente así que cambie a la daga de nuevo y le di una palmada en el hombro a rainbow.

Elis: hey bien hecho novata, no pensé que fueras a dar el último golpe.

Rainbow: (limpio la sangre se su espada) tch aún no sé cómo tan siquiera pueden acostumbrarse a esto.

Pov luna

Luego de levantar el escudo para bloquear el aliento de la hidra, rarity invoco su elemento y este cambio en arco largo para luego comenzar a cargar una flecha hecha puramente de energía yo baje el escudo y rarity disparo la flecha que atravesó las llamas y dio en la boca de la hidra haciendo que para de escupir fuego, luego tome un poco de altura para tomar velocidad y lanzar una hoz oscura de mi espada que impacto en esa cabeza pero esta resistió el ataque y no fue cortada así que aterrice al lado de rarity.

Rarity: (cargo otra flecha) parece que no será tan sencillo princesa.

Luna: (encante mi espada con un aura oscura) si eso me temo, pero rarity en el campo de batalla no son necesarios los honoríficos… con luna basta.

La hidra comenzó a correr a donde estábamos así que rarity disparo a una de sus cabezas la flecha mientras yo volví a lanzar un corte oscuro a la misma cabeza que apunto rarity, cuando ambos ataques impactaron logramos arrancar una de las escamas de esa cabeza la hidra enojada intento mordernos con dos de sus cabezas mientras que con las otras dos comenzó a lanzarnos fuego al instante corrí y tome a rarity para salir de allí volando, mientras yo me encargaba de esquivar rarity siguió disparándole a la hidra.

Luna: ¡rarity apunta a la cabeza herida tendremos que deshacernos de ellas una por una sin cortarlas o estaremos en problemas!... (Esquive una buena llamarada verde) ¡Carga una flecha te daré la oportunidad para que dispares!

Rarity: (cargo una flecha de color verde) ¡a la orden luna!

Volé directamente a la cabeza herida así que la hidra comenzó a atacarnos, las primeras dos cabezas lanzaron sus alientos de fuego así que nos rodee con un escudo y pase a través de su ataque mientras que las otras dos intentaron comernos así que acelere mi vuelo pasando entre estas y ellas terminaron chocando entre sí, ya la cabeza que estaba herida al vernos acumulo algo en su boca y al acercarnos lanzo una bola verde, yo dispare de mi cuerno una pequeña esfera de color negra un tanto especial que fue suficiente para abrir un agujero en su ataque y permitirnos pasar finalmente parar encima de esa cabeza rarity sin perder el tiempo lanzo la flecha y dio justo en la herida, cuando la flecha impacto esa cabeza comenzó a retorcerse y raíces de árboles comenzaron a salir desde dentro de su piel hacia afuera de la cabeza haciendo que se detuviera y eliminando esa cabeza, luego baje a tierra con rarity.

Luna: °u° genial una menos faltan 4.

Rarity: O_O vaya pensé que con eso haría que dejara de moverse pero veo que resiste mucho más de lo que pensé.

Luna: ¬_¬ ¿qué esperabas? esa cosa es un no muerto.

Vi que la hidra corría contra nosotras de nuevo así que antes que llegara a nosotras lance de nuevo una esfera solo que esta de color azul que al tocar el pecho de la hidra la envolvió se expandió envolviéndola por completo, cuando esta salió de allí sus ojos estaban completamente negros y comenzó a lanzar ataques en todas las direcciones ya que no podía vernos, rarity aprovechó y cargo dos flechas en el arco una color celeste y la otra un azul profundo, disparo ambas flecha a la vez, la de color azul termino volviéndose un esfera de agua antes de chocar con la hidra mojándola y la de color celeste impacto en su cuerpo congelándola por completo.

Yo no perdí la oportunidad y volé a una de las cabezas congeladas, lance un hechizo en mi espada atravesando tanto la capa de hielo como sus escamas y esa cabeza comenzó a arder en llamas azul oscuro terminando a la final quemada pero aun pegada en su cuerpo, Rarity por otro lado luego de disparar ambas flechas corrió a otra cabeza y legó disparo dos flecha normal atravesando la capa de hielo y arrancando la escama para después disparar una flecha amarilla en la cabeza y saltar fuera de la cabeza luego de que ella saliera un rayo cayó en la flecha haciendo pasar una masiva cantidad de corriente por el cuerpo de la hidra y matando solo esa cabeza.

Por la fuerza de la hidra el hielo que la retenía se quebró y ella cayó al piso arrodillada, al verla así ambas decidimos terminar su dolor así que ambas corrimos a las cabezas restantes estas intentaron mordernos pero fueron fáciles de esquivar, yo corrí y atravesé con mi espada por su mandíbula y finalmente atravesé su cerebro un montón de sangre salió de la herida así que eso me confirmo el fin esa cabeza, mientras que rarity esquivo la mordida y se subió encima de la cabeza, tomo dos flechas normales y las cargo en el arco, la primera para quitar la escama mientras que con la segunda atravesó su cerebro, ambas nos bajamos de la hidra y luego nos alejamos de ella pero para sorpresa nuestra el cuerpo de esta volvió a levantarse arrastrando las cabezas muertas a su paso.

Corrió para embestirnos pero rarity y yo reaccionamos enseguida, rarity cargo una flecha de color plata en su arco y cuando la disparo esta salió girando y termino atravesando las escamas de su pecho y saliendo por su espalda, no conforme con esto ella siguió corriendo así que corrí a donde estaba ella y antes que me pisara dispare una pequeña esfera de color negra a la herida que rarity le hizo en el pecho, cuando la esfera entro en su cuerpo esta dejo de moverse, callo arrodillada y su pecho comenzó a hundirse hasta que vimos su carne ser tragada por la esfera que lance, esta al desaparecer nos dejó ver un enorme hoyo del que caía sangre morada sin parar luego el cuerpo cayó muerto .

Con mi magia hizo una pequeña esfera de agua y comencé a quitarme la sangre que me había caído encima mientras que rarity se sentó a mi lado.

Rarity: (se notaba un poco triste) luna ¿ustedes hacían antes este tipo de cosas?

Luna: (le sonreí un poco) ¿te sientes mal por ella? (Como esperaba ella asintió) no te preocupes por eso rarity esa cosa podrías considerarla como un muerto andante solo se mueve impulsada por la sed de sangre así que hicimos bien en eliminarla.

Pov twilight

Luego de contrarrestar el ataque que se dirigía a pinkie ella río un poco y corrió a donde estaba el esqueleto, para luego pararse frente a él y hacerle burla.

Pinkie: (se paró a dos patas poniendo sus cascos al lado de sus orejas y sacándole la lenguan) juju fallaste.

El esqueleto dio un espadazo vertical a pinkie intentando partirla en dos pero ella solo se movió un poco a un lado y esquivo el ataque.

Pinkie: °u° por lo menos estuviste cerca.

El esqueleto luego lanzo un corte horizontal a la cabeza de pinkie y yo preocupada por ella dispare un rayo de energía a la mano de este, el rayo impacto desviando al espada y levanto un poco de polvo que luego se disipó, pero para nuestra sorpresa pinkie ya no estaba en el lugar, me puse pálida al pensar que quizás habíamos terminado volviendo nada a pinkie pero ella salió por dentro de la armadura del esqueleto y saco de su melena un pastel que termino en la cara del esqueleto luego ella simplemente se bajó de él.

Agg esa pinkie comencé a reírme un poco pero el esqueleto comenzó a dar espadazos por todo el lugar ya que no veía nada, iba a atacarlo pero pinkie se acercó a sus pies esquivando sus espadazos sin problema alguno y luego antes que este bajara el pie ella lanzo un frasco, cuando este piso el frasco su pie por algún motivo no se despegó a las piedras del las calles y callo de boca al piso el esqueleto.

Ok comencé a reír de sobre manera cuando vi eso, pero el esqueleto sí que se enojó, cuando se levantó rugió y una aura oscura comenzó a acumularse en su cuerpo, pinkie se iba a acercarse a él pero tuve un mal presentimiento así que me trasporte al lado de pinkie y luego nos aleje a ambas de el en ese momento el esqueleto dejo salir es oscuridad y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se pudrió y él se quedó allí parado, suspire aliviada en ese momento y mire a Pinkie un poco seria.

Twi: Pinkie está bien que te diviertas pero tienes que tener cuidado, imagina que hubiera pasado si no te detengo en ese instante.

Pinkie: (se rasco la cabeza y saco su lengua un poco) ya sabía que me estabas cuidando tontita y se que no vas a dejar que nada me pase, °u° pero supongo que ya fue bastante por ahora, ¿que dices si acabamos en él?

Twi: (me reí un poco) hay pinkie nunca cambies, °u° está bien deshagámonos de el de una vez por todas.

Pinkie saco su elemento y este se trasformó en una pequeña esfera color rosa que giraba alrededor de ella mientras que yo también saque el mío y lo transforme en dos pequeños anillos que flotaban detrás de mí, el esqueleto se comenzó a mover y corrió a donde estábamos ambas.

La esfera de pinkie le dio un frasco con un líquido verde en el y ella lo arrojo a donde iba a pisar el esqueleto cuando el frasco se rompió en el suelo un líquido verde quedo en el piso pero el esqueleto no pudo detenerse y lo piso, este resbaló y cayó al piso así que hice un pequeño hechizo, de los anillos a mi espalda comenzaron a salir disparados un montón de proyectiles de fuego que estallaron e hicieron arder su cuerpo deshaciéndose del aura negra que rodeaba el esqueleto, este ignorando el fuego se levantó y cargo de oscuridad su espada he hizo un corte al aire partiéndolo delante de nosotras, de esa apertura comenzaron a salir esqueletos de ponis armados cosa que nos molestó a ambas.

Pinkie saco de la esfera una pequeña gema roja y la arrojo a la brecha cuando esta choco con uno de los esqueletos exploto haciendo añicos al esqueleto y desestabilizó la brecha cerrándola, por culpa de la brecha ninguna noto que el esqueleto estaba detrás de nosotras, este clavo su espada en el suelo y del piso comenzaron a salir manos esqueléticas que nos retuvieron.

El levanto su espada para cortar a pinkie en dos pero antes que lo hiciera lance un anillo delante de pinkie gracias a celestia el anillo aguanto el impacto y aun mas que detener la espada, una rajadura salió en su hoja luego el otro anillo lo lance detrás de su cabeza, pinkie tomó de su esfera una pequeña gema color blanca y la lanzó al anillo delante de ella para que después saliera por el otro y chocara con la parte trasera de la cabeza del esqueleto, cuando la gema choco con él está entro dentro de su cabeza y el esqueleto comenzó a gritar y a agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

Aproveche la oportunidad he hice los anillos del tamaño del esqueleto y los alinee uno en ambas caras de su torso, de mi cuerno lance una esfera de aire a los anillos cuando esta entro en uno de ellos del otro comenzaron a salir miles de cuchillas de aire que cortaban la armadura del esqueleto y entraban al otro para luego volver a salir, con ese ataque destroce su armadura dejando el cuerpo del esqueleto visible y una pequeña esfera en su pecho al descubierto, pinkie tomo un cuchillo de su elemento y lo lanzo directo al esqueleto quebrando la esfera en pedazos y el esqueleto a rugir desintegrándose delante de nosotras junto a las manos que nos retenían.

Pinkie: uuh °u° así que para eso era esa cosa que vi antes.

Twi: -_- pinkie viste esa cosa antes ¬_¬ ¿y no me dijiste nada?

Pinkie: (levantó sus cascos) ¬u¬ bueno es que no me preguntaste nada.

Pov celestia

Luego que el ascron se estrellara con el muro lance una pequeña esfera al suelo y unas columnas de tierra lo retuvieron así que camine a donde estaba fluttershy.

Tia: (sonreí) estas bien fluttershy?

Shy: (bajo la cabeza un poco apenada) si princesa gracias por su ayuda.

Tia: fluttershy si no deseas enfrentarlo sabes que puedes dejármelo, estoy segura que hubieras podido defenderte de ese ataque.

Shy: (suspiro un poco triste) es que cada vez que lo veo solo me recuerda a mis amiguitos del bosque, (me miro a los ojos con los ojos un poco llorosos) princesa ¿está segura que no tienen alma?

Tia: (mire al ascron luchando por liberarse) umm bueno en el caso de los ascron como este es un poco complicado, no son muchos los que existen de su clase, puede que tengan fluttershy pero aun así su alma esta tan corrompida que solo existen para una cosa y ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Fluttershy suspiro rendida e invoco su elemento, este hizo que su cutie mark cambiara de tres mariposas a la cabeza de un oso y sus 4 patas fueron rodeadas por luz para luego esa luz tomar la forma de garras color naranja.

Shy: (me dio una mirada decidida que me hizo sonreír) princesa si las chicas no se rindieron entonces yo no seré la excepción la ayudare a luchar.

En ese momento ya que el ascron tenía tiempo haciendo fuerza logro al fin soltarse de las columnas que lo retenían este corrió para atacarnos así que fluttershy también lo hizo ambos chocaron sus patas delanteras empujando cada uno al otro, el ascron con las cuchillas de sus tentáculos estaba por atacar y cortar el lomo de shy pero antes que lo hiciera dispare una lanza hecha puramente de fuego y desvíe el ataque, fluttershy se barrió debajo del y término pateando su estómago con sus patas traseras y lanzándolo a donde yo estaba.

El ascron se recuperó en el aire y con uno de sus tentáculos me lanzo un corte sombrío, yo como respuesta me rodee con un escudo de fuego que detuvo el corte y cuando el ascron llegó a donde estaba intento cortarlo con sus garras pero solo consiguió quemarse sus patas y retrocedió pero fluttershy ya lo estaba esperando y lo recibió saltando a su lomo e intentando clavar sus garras en su lomo pero este se defendió con las sombras de su cuerpo e intento cortarla con sus cuchillas, antes que le diera con mi magia la hale a donde estaba y el ascron fallo.

Tia: ten cuidado fluttershy puede usar sus sombras para defenderse y atacar, me encargare de las sombras pero tendrás que comprarme unos segundos.

Shy: como diga princesa.

Tia: y fluttershy una cosa más, jiji °u° puedes llamarme por ni nombre no hay problema con eso, después de todo ya hasta hemos luchado en el mismo campo de batalla.

Fluttershy asintió y cambio su cutie mark a la de un lobo sus garras cambiaron a un color plata y ella comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble a donde estaba el ascron, este al verla comenzó a lanzarle cortes de sombras con sus tentáculos pero ella los esquivaba sin problemas hasta que estuvo muy cerca, el cambio su ataque y en vez de atacar con sus tentáculos ataco con sus garras cubiertas por la oscuridad, de una pata lanzó 5 cortes oscuros que fluttershy interceptó con sus cascos cortando a través de ellos y corrió a un lado del ascron intentando un corte en su lomo, para después esquivar las cuchillas de los tentáculos del ascron y pasar por su estómago intentando de nuevo cortarlo y salir por el otro lado del también intentando cortar sus patas, pero ninguno de estos fue tan efectivo ya que en todos las sombras protegieron al ascron.

Ella luego retrocedió y yo de inmediato le di una señal para que no se acercara, ella comenzó a correr y el escudo de llamas que antes había hecho ahora lo use para atacar al ascron volé a donde él estaba y este por perseguir a fluttershy no me noto así que me coloque encima y le lance el campo envolviéndolo y quemándolo, este aulló por el dolor pero como quería las sombras de su cuerpo desaparecieron así que fluttershy dejo de correr y lo ataco a sus patas mientras yo lance 2 lanzas de fuego a su espalda dejando en el suelo al ascron y casi al borde de la muerte, luego aterrice delante del he iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero fluttershy me detuvo.

Shy: ¡celestia espera por favor! (me detuve y la mire un poco extrañada) a- hay algo que quiero intentar, si hay una posibilidad de que tenga alma entonces tengo que intentarlo.

Tia: (Sonreí un poco) de verdad eres la bondad fluttershy, está bien pero ten cuidado tu más que nadie debería saber de lo que es capaz una bestia herida.

Me hice a un lado y ella comenzó a caminar al ascron, este con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento atacarla pero ella usado su mirada en el ascron hizo que parara en seco el ataque y se quedara petrificado viéndola acercarse, ella saco la gema de su elemento y la acerco al ascron, cuando se la coloco en la frente el ascron fue envuelto en una blanca capa comenzando a aullar y para mi sorpresa los colores de su cuerpo cambiaron de ser totalmente negro paso a un color azul degradado en su cuerpo con las puntas de su pelaje de color doradas, y de tener 6 ojos de color rojo sangre paso a dos ojos de color azul con rayas doradas, también sus heridas sanaron así que él se levantó y lamió a fluttershy en la cara.

Shy: (comenzó a acariciarlo) jeje °u° ¿lo vez celestia? resulto no ser solo maldad, solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda para que su verdadero ser saliera a la luz.

Tia: (me acerque a él para acariciarlo) bueno creo que me equivoque contigo, y shy esta vez sí que te ganaste mi respeto, primero discord y ahora un ascron, pero dime ¿que nombre le pondrás, o seguirás llamándolo ascron?

El como respuesta refunfuñó cuando dije ascron.

Shy: O.O bueno supongo que ese no te gusta, °u° ¿que tal si te llamamos turión?

Lo pensó un momento y termino lamiendo a shy para luego agacharse y pedirle que subiera a él.

Pov Sorrow

Entre applejack y yo detuvimos a fuerza pura al toro para luego saltar sobre él y terminamos pateando en la cara al unicornio que lo controlaba por el impacto que le dimos este salió volando y se estrelló de cabeza en una de las paredes cayendo inconsciente al suelo, cuando estábamos en la espalda del toro applejack tomo una soga y la ato en los cuernos de este para sostenernos a ambos a su espalda luego este comenzó a patear.

Sorrow: (abrace como nunca a había abrasado a alguien a applejack) ¡No Deberíamos Bajarnos En Vez De Seguir Aquí?

Aj: (apretó las riendas con su boca y aseguro su sombrero) ¡Yeeejaaa Para Nada Solo Aguanta Hasta Que Te Diga!

Tal como me dijo ella intente aguantar lo más que podía, en toro saltaba y pateaba cada vez más fuerte pero applejack de algún modo lograba que ninguno de los dos saliera volando por la fuerza de este en un descuido el toro pateo la pared de un edificio y applejack se soltó de las riendas y saltamos fuera del toro, él se quedó allí parado viéndonos y boto humo por la nariz, applejack me señalo arriba y al mirar el muro del edificio estaba colapsando y le cayo encima del toro enterrándolo en u montón de escombros.

Sorrow: (me agarrare la cabeza con un casco por el mareo) gug yyy ¿me podrías decir donde rayos aprendiste a montar toros mutantes y malhumorados?

Aj: (sacudió un poco de polvo de su sombrero) ¬u¬ cuando formas parte de los apple aprendes a hacer muchas cosas créeme.

Sorrow: (me tuve que tragar el vómito) recuérdame no meterme con ustedes.

Los escombros del edificio comenzaron a temblar y de ellos salió el toro bufando y envuelto en llamas azules, ambos suspiramos un poco cansados ya que lo vimos sin un rasguño.

Applejack saco su elemento y lo trasformo en una espada mientras que yo saque a kuro y prepare unos frascos que había tomado antes en el cuarto, el toro corrió de nuevo pero esta vez envuelto en llamas así que ambos salimos de su camino y el choco contra una casa pero como antes salió de los escombros sin daño alguno y comenzó de nuevo a correr para embestirnos.

Esta vez yo le lance a la cara uno de los frascos explosivos que cuando entro en contacto con las llamas estallo y provocó que el toro parara, applejack aprovecho la oportunidad y con su espada intento cortar las placas de su pecho pero su espada solo reboto en ellas así que sin perder tiempo salto y en el aire cambio a la espada a una de dos cascos y corto al pecho de nuevo pero solo tuvo el mismo resultado el arma reboto en las pacas sin hacer daño.

El toro al verla en el aire la ataco con su cuerno intentando golpearla con un cuerno pero antes que el diera lance una esfera de luz a su cara y esta exploto en una intensa luz haciendo que fallara su ataque y que applejack aterrizara sin problema para luego retroceder y pararse a mi lado.

Aj: O_O rayos los cortes no sirven de nada esas placas son demasiado duras, (sonrió burlonamente) ¿alguna idea general milenario?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ claro búrlate de mi edad, en fin si no sirve cortar, (hice unas cuantas esferas de colores) ¬u¬ entonces tendremos que romper.

Applejack sonrió y ambos vimos al toro este bajo su cabeza viéndonos y comenzó a raspar una pata con el suelo.

Sorrow: intentare detener su corrida, luego tendremos que acabarlo o más edificios serán destruidos ¬_¬ yyy celestia y luna nos mataran cuando llegue el presupuesto de reconstrucción.

Aj: ¬_¬ vaya confianzudo resultaste llamando a las princesas por sus nombres… °u° pero en fin tienes razón acabémoslo rápido.

El toro en vez de correr se volteó y tomo un pedazo de la pared de la casa con sus cuernos y luego nos lo lanzo, lance una esferas verde al muro y este se derritió en el aire, luego lance una de color roja al que iba hacia applejack y este voló en pedazos, el toro corrió a donde estábamos así que yo también corrí de frente a él, tome una de las esferas celestes y la inserte en kuro, di un corte en vertical rosando la punta de la espada el suelo y comenzaron a salir pilares de hielo que iban al toro este choco contra ellos y los atravesó pero ya había hecho una pared de hierro que detuvo al toro en el lugar.

Applejack estaba sobre una casa de tres pisos y salto a la espalda del toro dio una vuelta en el iré y trasformo su espada en un martillo de buen tamaño que tomo con sus cascos y estrello en la espalda del toro el golpe fue tal que aun en donde estaba se sintió el impacto del golpe escuchando también algo crujir.

El toro comenzó a chillar del dolor y luego intento patear a applejack pero logre crear a su alrededor una barrera que recibió el impacto y la mando contra una pared, afortunadamente la barrera aguanto lo suficiente para que applejack saliera ilesa.

El toro comenzó a patear escombros a donde estábamos así que tuvimos que comenzar a esquivar los escombros y nos escondimos cada una por su lado, tome un respiro y luego me transporte a la espalda del toro, efectivamente applejack había quebrado en pedazos la placa así que lance todas las esferas que tenia a la herida del toro y estas al impactar terminaron creando senda explosión que me mando contra una pared de la presión de la explosión y dejaron al toro chillando como loco, quede tan incrustado en la pared que applejack me tuvo que sacar de ella.

Aj: -_- ¿no crees que deberías de tener cuidado con lo que haces? yo no soy un unicornio con magia como tú para pararte en el aire.

Sorrow: (me estire hacia atrás y todos los huesos de mi espalda sonaron sacándome una lagrimita) lo tendré en cuenta pero esa cosa es mas dura de lo que parece, (mire al toro) ¡hay viene cuidado!

Ambos saltamos a los lados y el toro paso de nuevo envuelto en llamas por donde estábamos pero esta vez se detuvo antes de chocar contra algún edificio, sonreí y comencé a dibujar con mi magia un montón de círculos y letras en un idioma olvidado en el suelo applejack me vio como si estuviera loco pero de todos modos corrió a donde estaba el toro.

Este la intento empalar en sus cuernos pero ella salto esquivando los cuernos y lo golpeo con el martillo en la frente, con el mismo impacto se lanzó ella misma un poco más alto y cambio el martillo por un hacha de batalla y cuando callo corto al toro en un ojo cegándolo de ese lado, el toro exhalo fuego azul de su boca a donde estaba ella pero rápidamente cambio a un escudo de cuerpo completo y se protegió del fuego para luego cambiar a una espada a dos cascos y cortar su otro ojo cegándolo por completo el toro sin saber que hacer comenzó a patear y a chillar como loco mientras que applejack vino a donde yo estaba.

Aj: ¡pero que rayos haces? no es tiempo de dibujar garabatos ayúdame con esa cosa es más dura de lo que parece.

Sorrow: (le d una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa) listo applejack ayúdame a atraerlo.

Ambos comenzamos a gritar y a insultarle hasta su abuelita al toro… -u- y no solo fui yo el que le grito tremendos insultos, la granjerita también tenía su repertorio… en fin… este vino corriendo a donde ambos estábamos, cuando estuvo sobre el circulo que dibuje lo active y lo mande a volar por los aires luego cargue el circulo con más magia y este formo un enorme pilar de hielo con una punta afilada cuando el toro comenzó a caer y fue rodeado de un campo que lo coloco de espaldas y termino incrustado en el pilar de hielo pero aun desangrándose por la tremenda herida este se reusaba a morir.

Ambos corrimos a la casa de un lado y subimos por las escaleras al tejado el toro estaba cerca de romper el pilar así que ambos saltamos del tejado applejack tomo su martillo y yo lance un encanto de fuerza en ambos y tome a kuro con mis cascos ambos golpeamos lo más fuerte que pudimos al toro en su estómago y como resultado la placa de su pecho se arrancó de su carne y el toro fue empalo por completo en el pilar muriendo al fin.

Ambos nos quitamos el sudor de la frente y comenzamos a caminar a donde estaba el unicornio inconsciente.

En el camino todas las demás llegaron con nosotras, yo tome al unicornio y lo tire al medio de la plaza este por el golpe despertó y se vio rodeado por todos nosotros así que de inmediato palideció.

¿?: es esto no es posible ¡esas cosas eran invencibles! ¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieran a ellas? ¡Se Suponía Que Todas Murieran En Sus Garras Ma…!

No pudo terminar cuando elis lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que abriera la boca para luego yo tomar su boca y lengua con mi magia impidiendo que la cerrara o que incluso tragara elis metió sus dedos en su boca y comenzó a revisarla por si acaso y luego ella saco de su boca un objeto ovalado que enseguida se lo mostro a las demás.

Elis: O.o ¿alguna tiene idea de que rayos es esto?

La celestia lo tomo con su magia y lo miro detenidamente para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

Tia: O_O no es posible ¿hasta que extremos estaban dispuestos a llegar como para intentar suicidarse con veneno?

¿?: (al ver que le quitamos el veneno el comenzó a gritar)¿Como Demonios Supieron De Eso? ¡Los Voy A Matar A Todos Y Luego Los Cortare En Trocitos Malditos Hijos De…!

Elis de nuevo lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo rodar por el piso y luego le piso cara apretándosela contra el suelo y haciéndolo gritar.

Elis: (lo miro muy enojada) date cuenta de tu lugar pedazo de basura, (señalo a las princesas) solo estas vivo por que ellas nos prohibieron el matar (saco la daga y la coloco en las partes nobles del unicornio) pero no dijeron nada de dejar ponis sin algunos miembros.

Todas ellas miraron a elis preocupadas por lo que dijo pero luego recordé lo que ella me contó de cuando la salve y solo pude compadecerme del pobre unicornio por que sin duda ella era totalmente capaz de hacerlo al fin y al cabo yo le enseñe creo, en fin el quedo inconsciente y elis le quito su pata de encima y camino a donde estábamos.

Rainbow: (la miro un poco dudosa) ¿enserio ibas a castrarlo si no se rendía?

Elis: (levanto sus manos sin mucho interés) ¿y por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¬_¬ de todos modos no sería el primero que castro, y si tienen quejas (me señalo) -u- él fue quien me enseño.

Todas me miraron con los ojos como platos.

Sorrow: (ok sonreí nervioso) en mi defensa diré que no le enseñe, ella solo vio como lo hice una vez y fue porque ya antes lo había advertido, (me rasque la cabeza) o eso creo a decir verdad no lo recuerdo, en fin dejando eso aparte que harán con ese loco, (mire a fluttershy un segundo) O_O ¿y cómo rayos es que llego ese pedazo de lobo aquí?

La princesa iba a responder pero por alguna razón casi caí al suelo cuando mis patas me fallaron en ese momento de algún lugar salieron disparadas unas dagas de luz que venían a donde estábamos de todos… solo celestia, luna, elis y yo las notamos así que las princesas lanzaron un escudo para protegernos pero las dagas atravesaron el escudo terminando clavadas en el pecho de twilight, rainbow, fluttershy, rarity, pinkie y applejack, las princesas reaccionaron tiempo y lograron evadirlas igual que elis pero otra más se dirigía a donde yo estaba así que intente esquivarla pero mi cuerpo no reacciono.

Yo solo sonreí y vi como la daga venia pero antes que esta me diera elis se interpuso y ella fue ella quien termino siendo atravesada en el pecho por la daga, yo me altere y obligue mi cuerpo a que se moviera a donde estaba elis pero antes de llegar a ella todas las que fueron impactadas por las daga comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que se desvanecieron en el aire.

hii -u- aqui de nuevo yo para aburrirlos con otra notita pendeja que capas hasta ignoran.. -w- pero bue igualito las escribo.

°u° muchas gracias a los que no los he aburrido lo suficiente para dejar de leer la historia, y la nota en si es solo para anunciar que de aqui para adelante el fic lo pongo un tantito mas interesante, hasta el momento relamente lo unico que habia tenido en mente para los ultimos caps era presentar un pelin de los dos protas medio locos que me invente (sorrow y elis) yyy enfatizar un pelin la relacion de ellos con las protas originales (el grupo de las locas de hasbro) ya que eso seria lo que daria un tanto de sentido a todo lo que viene que relamente es algo.

umm no quiero relamente dar spoiler de que rayos voy a hacer aunque relamente no es complicado el figurarlo, pero igual puedo decirles que si hasta el momento la historia les gusto mas adelante tambien lo hara ya que tampoco soy de los que se meten en una sola cosa... osea no que todo el fic ssad y depre... o pura partiera de traseros sin sentido... o solo pura comedia, 0-o aunque bueno no se si eso se noto en los anteriores, ¬u¬ pero mas adelante si se va a notar un poco mas.

°u° en fin espero les haya gustado el cap y espero les guste lo que viene


	24. El desatar de la muerte

Cap 24: El desatar de la muerte.

Maldición quería llorar cuando elis desapareció frente a mi pero escuche una risa a mi espalda que me retuvo de hacerlo y me hizo voltear, el maldito unicornio era quien estaba riendo.

¿?: Jajaja ¡Eso Se Ganan Estúpidos Por Ignorarme No Las Abre Eliminado Yo Mismo Pero Con Eso El Plan Puede Continuar!

El cuerno de él brillo y un anillo de color rojo apareció en el cielo luego de este comenzó a salir una puerta de color negra atada con miles de cadenas, estas comenzaron a romperse rápidamente pero antes que el siguiera luna le corto el cuerno haciéndolo gritar mientras se revolcaba agarrando su cabeza, pero la puerta no desapareció, en cambio las cadenas siguieron rompiéndose solo que más lento, celestia vino a donde yo estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y me ayudo a levantar.

Tia: sorrow ¿estás bien, puedes caminar?

Sorrow: (costo un poco pero me pude mantener) eso creo, pero es más importante que no lo dejen escapar a él a menos de que sepan qué demonios es esa puerta.

Luna: (tomo al ex unicornio con su magia y lo trajo a donde estábamos) no te preocupes por eso de todas formas tiene mucho que responder.

Luna lo dejo parado en el suelo y tronó sus cascos pero yo me le adelante pateándole el pecho y tirándolo al piso para sentarme encima de el.

Sorrow: (le di la peor mirada que se le podía dar a alguien) bien basura lo haremos así solo responderás a mis preguntas, si no te va a doler y mucho.

¿?: je y qu…

No termino de hablar cuando le partí la nariz de un solo golpe y el grito y se agarro la nariz con ambos cascos.

Sorrow: primera pregunta ¿qué demonios es esa puerta?

¿?: (me miro con ojos llorosos por su nariz quebrada) ¿q- quieres saberlo? bien te lo diré de todos modos no podrán hacer nada, esa es la puerta por donde en cualquier momento comenzaran a llover hordas de majestuosas creaturas que mataran a todos los que habitan esta pocilga de equestria, y es la puerta por donde mi maestro nos tomara a todos sus ciervos con él y podremos gobernar junto con él, jeje y lo mejor de todo es que no importa lo que hagan ya es muy tarde para evitarlo, en cualquier momento esas cadenas caerán y la puerta se abrirá.

En ese momento nuestras caras se ensombrecieron yo de inmediato noquee al estúpido ex unicornio y mire a celestia.

Sorrow: no importa que tan fuerte seamos, si este payaso dice la verdad y de esa puerta comenzaran a llover lo que supongo son espectros entonces no podremos contenerlos tendremos que evacuar la cuidad antes que ellos lleguen, ¿algún lugar que podemos usar de refugio por el momento?

Tia: tch tendremos que hablar con cadence y shining… si es cierto lo que dice entonces no habrá un lugar seguro de esas cosas, el único sitio que cuenta con un escudo es el imperio de cristal… luna ve y da aviso a los guardias usaremos los trenes para sacar a todos los ponis de canterlot luego pasaremos por ponyville, envía cartas a las demás ciudades para que se preparen para evacuar que todos se dirijan al imperio, (bajo la cabeza) solo espero que podamos hacerlo a tiempo.

Luna de inmediato se fue del lugar volando mientras yo tome unas cuantas cuerdas y ate todas las patas del ex unicornio para luego agarrarlo y arrastrarlo por el camino pero celestia me vio un poco enojada y lo tomo con su magia.

Tia: ¡hey que lo necesitamos vivo! ¬_¬ sígueme iremos a la estación de trenes para ayudar a prepararlos.

Yo la seguí pero tengo que admitirlo la pesadez de antes había vuelto y esta vez era peor, celestia se dio cuenta de eso y me miro.

Tia: sorrow ¿estás seguro que estas bien?

Sorrow: he estado peor así que sigue adelante.

Ambos caminamos a los trenes y cuando llegamos… tengo que admitirlo, nunca en toda mi fregada vida vi algo tan… ¬_¬ cursi… digo, esa cosa eran alguna cosa rara con forma de postres donde comenzaron a meter ponis.

Tia: (se paro orgullosa a un lado de esa cosa) °u° sorrow esto es un tren, es un vehículo pensado para el trasporte rápido de la población, la parte de adelante es la locomotora es la que se encarga de jalar los vagones y que el tren se mueva, y todos los de atrás son vagones, vayamos a dentro de un vagón.

Cuando entramos en uno de los vagones tenia que admitirlo esas cosas eran grandes y tenían muebles dentro para que los ponis se sentaran, si en verdad esta cosa se movían entonces si hubiéramos tenido estas cosas antes quizás el trasportar las tropas hubiera tomado mucho menos de lo que nos tomaba y hubiéramos estado en ventaja de muchas maneras, celestia me guio a una habitación con puerta y allí dejo al ex unicornio.

Tia: y esto es un compartimiento privado de los trenes solo con boletos especiales puedes entrar, como sea aquí dejaremos al prisionero pondré a unos guardias para que no lo dejen ni moverse, (me miro un tanto dudosa) ¿que harás tu sorrow? no te ves en condiciones de luchar, ¿descansaras aquí?

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje ya quisiera yo que pudiera hacerlo pero eso ni hablar… seamos realista celestia, tus ponis nunca han presenciado una guerra, ni siquiera saben lo que es creo, lo más seguro es que evacuar la ciudad entera tome demasiado tiempo porque algunos idiotas no entenderán que tienen que dejar todo atrás y correr pos sus traseros así que se resistirán, eso hará que el proceso sea más lento, y no creo que la puerta nos dé mucho tiempo, así que tendremos que defender los trenes durante el embarque celestia, no creo que pueda quedarme a descansar y ver como masacran a tus soldados, haznos un favor y trae todas las armas de las que dispongan y trae mucha tinta.

Tia: (se rio un poco) je ¿planeas pelear como en las viejas épocas?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ lo viste en la plaza antes esos soldados fueron masacrados por solo 5 espectros porque sus armas eran inútiles, tendremos que mejorarlas y tendrás que ayudarme a hacerlo para ser más rápidos.

Celestia asintió y ambos salimos del compartimiento dos guardias estaba afuera y se les ordeno entrar y no dejar que el prisionero moviera ni un musculo era mejor si lo noqueaban en cuanto despertara, luego ambos fuimos con un montón de guardias a la armería del castillo tomamos todo cuanto pudimos llevar entre armas y armaduras y fuimos a los trenes allí comenzamos a mejorarlo todo entre celestia, unos cuantos unicornios de su confianza y yo, luego de terminar las armas, la evacuación iba por la mitad y la puerta solo tenía una pocas cadenas entre celestia y luna volaron y con una tremenda voz dieron aviso a todos los ponis que quedaran en la ciudad para que se apuraran en llegar a los trenes.

Los primero 2 trenes ya estaban llenos de ponis y faltaban dos más para poder partir los ponis seguían llegando pero por toda la ciudad se escuchó un fuerte estallido, vimos la puerta y esta tenia cadenas que la retenían con 6 símbolos que reconocí al instante, eran las cutie mark de rainbow y sus amigas, estas estaban reteniendo la puerta pero la primera cedió y se rompió, todos los ponis dejaron todo atrás y corrieron a los trenes, ya cuando todas las cadenas cedieron aún faltaban algunos ponis por entrar a los trenes así que los guardias se prepararon junto a nosotros para defender el sitio.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión desde el aire y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, por un momento todo quedo en completo silencio pero luego comenzaron a escucharse miles de ruidos extraños y de las puertas cientos de espectros se acercaban a donde estábamos pero aún faltaba un poco para que llegaran aprovechando la ocasión subí al techo de uno de los trenes junto a las princesas.

Sorrow: ¡Soldados A Formar!

Luego de gritar esto todos los guardias de los trenes me miraron extrañados así que le di paso a celestia.

Tia: (uso de nuevo su voz de trueno) ¡Escuchen Bien Hemos Dado Orden De Evacuar La Ciudad, No Voy A Engañarlos Delante De Nosotros Están Llegando Cientos De Creaturas Que Tienen Como Objetivo El Destruirnos A Todos! (los guardias comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros con miedo) ¡Sé Que Están Asustados Y Créanme Aun Yo Lo Estoy Pero Eso No Puede Detenernos! Les Pregunto ¿Dejaran Que Todos Estos Ponis Que Cuentan Con Nosotros Para Defenderlos Mueran A Manos De Esas Cosas? ¿Dejaran Que Sus Familias Y Amigos Mueran Solo Porque Tuvieron Miedo?

Después de que dijo estas palabras ni un solo guardia estaba temblando al contrario todos gritaron y levantaron sus armas en señal de apoyo a su princesa pero la horda de espectros se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

Luna: ¡Soldados Es La Hora El Enemigo Esta En Frente Nuestro! ¡Acaso Dejaremos Que La Hagan Lo Que Les Plazca?

Todos los presentes liberaron una fuerte negación

Tia: ¡Nos Rendiremos Y Dejaremos Que Nos Maten A Placer?

De nuevo todos negaron con gritos.

Sorrow: (desenfunde a kuro) ¡Entonces Tomen Sus Armas Y Acabemos Con Todos! (sonreí con un tanto de malicia) ¡Quien Mate Mas Que Yo Dejare Que Salga Con Las Princesas Al Final De La Batalla!

Las princesas me miraron molestas pero eso sí que fue efectivo todos gritaron como lobos hambrientos y algunos empezaron a saltar de emoción, les di una mirada a celestia y a luna y ambas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

Luna: bien eso si es motivación ¬u¬ pero es malvado de tu parte darles esperanzas… obviamente nunca te podrán ganar.

Sorrow: ¬w¬ quien sabe luna, podría darse el caso.

Del ejército de espectros una nube se acercaba volando con rumbo a los trenes, estos variaban entre gárgolas, esqueletos con alas, pequeños diablillos y más cuervos como el anterior solo que de muuucho menor tamaño.

Tia: ¡Es Hora Arqueros Y Unicornios Apunte A Los Del Aire Tenemos Que Hacerlos Caer Como Sea!

Los pegasos con arcos y los unicornios subieron a los techos de los trenes y se prepararon con sus armas los pegasos arqueros tenían en sus arcos y flechas grabados con letras rojas y los magos unicornios traían puesto un colgante con grabados azules en él, cuando los espectros estuvieron a rango de tiro se dio la orden y liberaron la lluvia de flechas que cayó sobre todos los que estuvieron en el aire lo que nadie se esperaba era que los arqueros al tensar la cuerda de sus arcos hacía que sus ojos liberaran un pequeño brillo mejorando su puntería de tal forma que parecía que las flechas persiguieran a su objetivo y las flechas cuando impactaban algunas explotaban en mil pedazos y provocaban heridas que algunas veces eran suficientes para sacarlos del aire pero otras veces no.

Luego de la lluvia de flechas vino el turno de los unicornios cuando lazaron los hechizos todos se vieron potenciados al doble de su potencia original y el colgante los ayudaba a que recuperaran la magia usada más rápido, un hechizo de bola de fuego normal tenía la capacidad para estallar todo en un radio de 10 metros del lugar de impacto, los de flechas mágicas si normalmente lanzaban 5 con el colgante lazaban hasta 10 flechas elementales pero aun así los espectros resistían los ataques.

Luna y celestia decidieron tomar cartas, se unieron a los unicornios comenzando a derribar a los enemigos en el aire, ellas lanzaban hechizos que hacían añico todo cuanto estos tocaran celestia lanzaba campos de energía que cuando llegaban a su objetivo estos se expandían y tragaban todo lo que estuviera a menos de 20 metros dejando solo cenizas en el aire mientras que luna lanzaba rápidamente unas esferas de color negras que cada vez iban expandiéndose más y se tragaban todo se acercaba a ellas sin dejar rastro de lo que las tocara.

Con esos ataques el ejército aéreo de los espectros estaba siendo retenido por el esfuerzo de todos, luego de entre las calles de la cuidad comenzaron a llegar lobos en estado putrefactos, corruptores y unos cuantos esqueletos de varias razas pero de tamaños pequeños.

Sorrow: ¡Escuchen Bien Soldados Nos Enfrentamos A Enemigos Que Solo La Magia Puede Vencer Es Por Eso Que Se Les Entrego Esas Armas, Todas Están Encantadas, Si Atacan A Un Espectro Sin Cargar La El Arma Dense Por Muertos Por Que Su Ataque Lo Mas Seguro Es Que Rebote Y No Le Haga Daño! ¿Mis Recomendaciones? ¡No Les Teman, Nunca Ataque Solos, Pero Sobre Todo No Tengan Miedo A Matar Porque Si Lo Hacen Serán Ustedes Los Que Terminaran Muertos Y No Tengo Ganas De Llevarme Cadáveres En El Tren!

Los guardias se miraron un momento algunos cerraron sus ojos y lo pensaron pero luego todos los abrieron y me miraron determinados, todos asintieron y todos tomaron sus armas para rápidamente formar parejas para atacar.

Yo tome a kuro en mi boca y me pare enfrente de todos los guardias dejándolos a todos un poco extrañados ya que a pesar de ser un unicornio llevaba mi espada en la boca y no estaba usando una armadura pero aun así me pare delante de todos, lance al aire una pequeña esfera de color verde que exploto en el aire dándole una señal a luna y a celestia ambas pararon un momento y entre ambas lanzaron un hechizo al cielo que desplego un circulo rúnico activando las armaduras de todos los guardias en general, las armaduras mejoraron en gran manera sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales así que los guardias ganaron confianza y se prepararon para la batalla que se acercaba.

Fui el primero que se lanzó a correr cuando los espectros se acercaron un pequeño esqueleto poni vino por mí pero sin mucho esfuerzo lo patee en el pecho desarmándolo por completo, luego un lobo intento rasgarme con sus patas pero lo vi y corte sus patas con kuro para luego lanzarle una estaca de hielo en la cara y que esta explotara junto con la cabeza del lobo, sin esperar a nada corte en dos a otro esqueleto para después cargar mis cascos con magia y al golpear el suelo, termine congelando la patas de varios otros espectros que luego me dedique a cortar en pedazos.

En eso un corruptor se fijó en mí y corrió con una sierra para matarme pero yo lo vi y sin esperar a nada tome un frasco incendiario y se lo tire encima este ignoro el frasco pero lo pago caro ya que quedo cubierto en llamas y gritando así que corrí y lo patee en el estómago para tirarlo al suelo boca arriba, tomar uno explosivo con mi magia y hacer que se lo tragara, el corruptor lo hiso y como resultado desde su estómago voló en mil pedazos quedando partido en dos.

Los guardias al verme quedaron sin palabras pero cuando escucharon el primer grito que venía de dos de ellos que se unieron a la lucha todos se decidieron y también comenzaron a pelear, entre ellos se encargaban de cada espectro que se acercara, ya que estaban en parejas en el caso de los ascron uno se encargaba de cortar sus tentáculos mientras que el otro se encargaba de bloquear sus ataque afortunadamente estos no controlaban sombras así que eran fáciles de cortar luego de deshacerse de los tentáculos entre ambos comenzaban a herirlos hasta que los mataban.

Para los esqueletos no era mucho lo necesario uno de ellos se encargaba de bloquear su arma y el otro le daba un golpe fuerte para desarmarlos y luego destrozar el núcleo que los movía.

Los lobos ya eran otro cuento estos sí que les costaba un poco más de enfrentarlos ya que ninguno se acostumbraba a su apariencia, y estos sí que eran rápidos entre las parejas de unicornios y terrestres se encargaron de ellos el unicornio evitaba que se moviera volándole las patas con magia y el terrestre lo decapitaba o partía en dos según tuviera que hacerlo.

Pero de los corruptores fui yo el que me encargue de cada uno de los que veía tan rápido como podía, ya que muchas veces vi que los guardias intentaban enfrentarlos pero terminaban heridos o muertos ya que ninguno lograba deshacerse de las sombras que estos despedían y estos no perdían la oportunidad para desmembrar a algunos o abrirles el pecho a otros así que decidí encargarme yo de ellos.

Gracias a Dios que a la media hora los trenes silbaron indicando la partida y se les dio la orden de retirada a los guardias ya que nos estaban literalmente aplastando, habían cientos de heridos entre los vivos así que los que aun podían moverse comenzaron a tomar a los heridos y subir a los trenes mientras que algunos nos quedábamos a cubrir la retirada eso hasta que los arqueros y magos nos cubrieron permitiendo que el resto subiéramos a salvo, yo entre al tren que estaba de ultimo en las vías ya que este era el que cubriría la huida de todos y sin perder el tiempo subí al tejado de uno de los vagones.

Los trenes comenzaron a salir uno por uno pero su partida era lenta, los espectros voladores llegaron a nosotros y comenzaron a rodear los vagones pero entre todos estábamos manteniéndolos a raya mientras que los trenes tomaban velocidad.

Fui a donde estaban las princesas y ellas estaban atacando todo cuanto volara en el cielo desde el tren junto con los arqueros y magos, tome un arco y comencé a disparar las flechas a todo cuanto volara también, un esqueleto volador nos lanzó su jabalina y casi terminaba atravesando la cabeza de un unicornio pero por suerte las princesas previeron esto y una de ellas estaba manteniendo un escudo sobre los tejados de los vagones, vi a un cuervo que se acerca cayendo en picada al tren así que dispare una flecha además también dispare 3 lanzas de hielo a él, las lanzas se clavaron en sus ojos mientras que la flecha y la lanzas en una de sus alas haciendo que se desviara y se estrellara con el suelo.

Escuche a algunos pasajeros del vagón de adelante gritaron y de inmediato me trasporte a él y cuando llegue un montón de esqueletos estaban atacando el vagón algunos lanzaron las jabalinas pero por fortuna las paredes aguantaron y no dejaron pasar las jabalinas así que nadie estaba herido, casi de inmediato comencé a deshacerme de ellos, algunos los destrozaba con las estacas de hielo que cada vez eran más pequeñas por el malestar que tenía mientras que otros al yo estar solo en el techo ellos se lanzaban en mi contra y yo terminaba cortándolos con kuro que la tenía en la boca, afortunadamente compre el suficiente tiempo como para que las princesas trasportaran un equipo de guardias con arcos y unos unicornios para defender el vagón, cuando estos llegaron de inmediato comenzaron a disparar a los esqueletos y terminamos haciéndolos añicos.

Los trenes comenzaron a tomar velocidad y para mi sorpresa estas cosas eran tan rápidos que ya la mayoría de los espectros voladores no podían alcanzarnos así que nos deshicimos de algunos cuervos finalmente despejamos los cielos.

Todos nos relajamos un momento, pero antes de lo que pensamos una enorme piedra callo en frente del túnel a donde iban las vías y esta comenzó a tomar forma resultando ser una creatura hecha totalmente de piedra de más de 7 metros de altura… sip un jodido golem, este tomo una enorme roca lo suficientemente grande para partir un vagón sin problemas y la lanzo a él tren que iba en la delantera luna y celestia sin perder tiempo fueron al tren y entre ambas destrozaron la enorme piedra.

Ya que yo casi no podía hacer magia le pedí a uno de los unicornios que me trasportara al tren donde fueron las princesas y este lo hizo cuando llegue mire a ambas.

Sorrow: si no destrozamos esa cosa antes que los trenes se acerque lo más probable es que los destroce de un manotazo, ustedes vayan y háganlo pedazos yo bloqueare las rocas que lance.

Tia: (me miro un poco enojada) sorrow no somos ciegas apenas y puedes mantenerte ¿cómo pretendes bloquear las rocas?

No tuve necesidad de responderle porque tal como esperaba alrededor de 15 guardias unos unicornios y otros pegasos con arcos me siguieron

Guardia: °u° no se preocupen princesas nosotros lo ayudaremos, (sonrió confiado) ¡ustedes vayan y denle una lección a esa cosa!

Ellas al vernos asintieron y salieron volando del tren con dirección a la creatura, los guardias me miraron y yo saque unos cuantos frascos explosivos de una pequeña bolsa que tenía puesta, los uní a algunas flechas, see ya de por si explotaban pero un segurito no estaba de mas, se las di a los arqueros ellos miraron extrañados las flechas pero al ver la primera roca acercarse todos pusimos nuestro grano de arena y disparamos todo lo que teníamos, nosotros las flechas y los unicornios bolas explosivas, con eso logramos romper las rocas que se aceraban a los vagones.

Por otra parte luna y celestia volaron a donde estaba la creatura, cuando esta las vio acercarse comenzó a lanzarles piedras a ambas pero ellas las esquivaban sin problema alguno y entre ambas cargaron un ataque, juntas formaron una esfera de color roja y azul muy oscuro que al lanzarla a la creatura esta impacto en su pecho y estallo tumbando a la creatura al suelo.

Luego entre ambas dispararon algo al cielo y este se oscureció más de lo normal, sin explicación alguna comenzaron a llover rayos de un color morado sobre la creatura que poco a poco fueron quebrándola hasta que quedo lo suficientemente debilitada, esta se puso en pie e intento azotarlas con un manotazo pero luna le lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno lo suficientemente grande para destrozar su mano y celestia hizo igual con la otra, luego entre ambas juntaron sus cuernos y una espada gigante hecha solo de magia pura apareció encima de la creatura finalmente cortarla en dos y acabando con ella, en ese momento todos los guardias gritaron con ánimo y todos comenzaron a celebrar la victoria yo ya casi no podía con mi cuerpo así que caí al piso del techo acostado, uno de los guardias me vio y se acercó a mí.

Guardia: si quieres puedo llevarte dentro para que descanses.

Sorrow: (negué con la cabeza) naa no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy esperando a las princesas luego me iré a dentro… después de todo hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

El solo levanto los hombros y bajo con el resto de los techos, un momento después celestia y luna aterrizaron en el techo junto a mí y al verme rieron un poco.

Luna: jeje ¬u¬ creí que estabas acostumbrado a las peleas oh gran general.

Sorrow: (a duras penas levante la cabeza para mirarla) -_- lo estoy pero cuando estoy en condiciones normales, en este momento me siento terrible, (me levante del piso) ¿podemos entrar? Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarles.

Comencé a caminar pero tal como esperaba el mal estar que sentía solo se volvía peor, mi visión se obscureció y sentí mi cabeza casi desconectarse así que casi terminaba cayendo del tren andando pero luna me atajo y me ayudo a bajar luego todos entramos al vagón que estaba abarrotado de ponis estos al ver a las princesas comenzaron a agradecerles y otros a preguntarles cosas pero yo me les adelante y los corte de una vez diciéndoles que en estos momentos estábamos ocupados así que tendrán que esperar y terminé empujando a las princesas a el compartimiento donde antes dejamos al ex unicornio.

Una vez dentro el ex unicornio estaba consiente pero con dos lanza encima una en su hombro yyy ¬_¬ la otra en sus genitales mire al guardia que apunto allí y resulto ser una yegua, les indicamos que salieran y ellos hicieron caso y salieron, el ex unicornio estaba por hablar pero antes que dijera a, lo deje inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

Tia: -_- hey ¿no estas siendo un poco extremo? ¿Que harás si lo dejas estúpido?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ de por sí ya lo es, (me acosté en una de las sillas) disculpen esto pero de verdad no me siento para nada bien… en fin las traje porque quiero saber cómo harán para evacuar las otras ciudades, si tenemos que esperar igual que en canterlot temo que de nuevo tendremos que volver a luchar y la cantidad de muertos solo aumentaría mas.

Tia: agg por eso no te preocupes canterlot era la ciudad capital de equestria pero ponyville y appaloosa no lo son además ya avisamos a todos que se preparen para salir de emergencia de los pueblos, no creo que tome mucho el que partan.

Sorrow: otra pregunta ¿donde se supone que meterán al resto de los ponis? ya todos los trenes están abarrotados de ponis así que dudo que quepa tan siquiera un solo poni en ellos.

Luna: ya me encargue de eso desde el imperio mandaron algunos trenes para ayudar con la evacuación y cada pueblo tiene al menos dos a cuatro trenes así que sin duda cabrán todos.

Sorrow: bien, agg ¿tienen idea de que les paso a las chicas?

Luna: -_- podríamos haber averiguado eso si no hubieras noqueado al prisionero tarado.

Tia: ¬_¬ y no, no sé qué clase de hechizo fue ese, me duele el pensar que quizás no las veamos más, pero debemos mantener las esperanzas es posible que no les haya pasado nada aun.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos) aun ¿eh? Agg supongo que es mejor pensar eso.

Luna: 0.O hablando de ellas hey celi ya las niñas saben de… … … … O_O hay no.

Tia: (al ver a luna levanto una ceja extrañada) ¿que pasa luna porque esa cara?

Luna: (se puso casi blanca) las niñas estaban dormidas en el castillo cuando todo comenzó ¿alguno de ustedes fue a recogerlas o al menos le dijo a alguien para que lo hiciera?

En ese preciso momento solo reino el silencio entre nosotros y podría jurar que vi como las almas de todos salía por nuestras bocas, celestia y luna salieron corriendo del compartimiento y yo estaba por hacerlo pero para mí pesar apenas si podía ponerme de pie ni hablar de correr así que tuve que esperar en el camarote, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando ambas llegaron al tren con una cara amargada que reconocí al instante… no las encontraron.


	25. Rescate de la ciudad de pesadillas pt1

Cap 25: Rescate de la ciudad de pesadillas pt1.

Saque fuerzas de donde no tenia y me puse de pie, camine a la salida del camarote pero celestia y luna me detuvieron con sus alas.

Tia: ¿a dónde vas sorrow?

Sorrow: (las mire bastante serio) ¿es necesario que preguntes? iré a buscarlas, es posible que estén escondidas aun en su habitación y si es así las sacare, y si no… por lo menos quiero ver sus cadáveres para poder por lo menos disculparme por no salvarlas en vez de decir que se perdieron en el caos.

Tia: ya estamos lejos de canterlot sorrow y si de esa puerta siguen saliendo los espectros no podrás ni siquiera acercarte antes que termines muerto, además en tu estado no estás en condiciones para si quiera intentar el viaje.

Sorrow: entonces mándenme a dentro del castillo creo que pueden trasportarme a él con su magia ¿o me equivoco?

Luna: y que harás si hay espectros dentro ¿morir como un estúpido?

Sorrow: (le di a luna una fría mirada) si es necesario matare a la misma muerte si se interpone en mi camino para sacarlas, así que mándenme.

Ellas suspiraron y luna miro a celestia.

Luna: herma iré con el así tendremos más posibilidades de sacarlas ¿pero podrás encargarte de todo tu sola?

Tia: (sonrió cálidamente) no te preocupes por eso luna, (abraso a luna) pero tengan cuidado por favor, no quiero perder a nadie más.

Luna: (la abraso también) lo tendremos celi.

Sorrow: si el ex unicornio despierta mientras no estamos sácale la información como sea celestia tenemos que averiguar que fue de todas ellas y él es nuestra única forma de averiguarlo.

Ella asintió muy seria y luna nos rodeó a ambos con su magia, luego de un momento aparecimos en una habitación grande de color azul oscuro con una cama grande, 2 ventanas cerradas con cortinas negras, varios estantes con libros y una mesa con una caja de color negra y un vidrio en la parte de enfrente, mire alrededor y afortunadamente no habían espectros a la vista así que suspire aliviado.

Sorrow: ¿y donde se supone que estamos?

Luna: °u° pues en mi habitación, recordé que deje todo cerrado así que pensé que aquí no hubieran entrado todavía, y parece que tuve razón.

Con ese dato me intereso un poco el tema de su habitación… ya que para ser una princesa estaba más que desordenado, habían un montón de libros por doquier y algunas cosas de un material extraño apiladas alrededor de un mueble que estaba de frente a la caja y claro esta lo que creo eran emboltorios de bocadillos por todas partes.

Sorrow: O.O amm vale no es lo que me esperaba del cuarto de una princesa pero en fin ¿al menos me puedes decir que rayos son estas cosas?

Luna: (tomo el material) oh estas son caratulas de plásticos son para las películas o juegos, (señalo la caja grande) y eso es un televisor ya después veras que hacen pero por ahora es mejor que busquemos a las niñas y salgamos de a… (me miro enojada) hey que rayos quisiste decir con eso de no es lo que te esperabas de mi habitación.

Sorrow: (comencé a sudar un poco por la cara asesina de luna) n- nada en fin tenemos que irnos.

Comencé a caminar rápido a la puerta para evadir el tener que responder, luna solo bufo y me siguió, abrí un poco la puerta del pasillo para comprobar si habían enemigos pero por fortuna estaba vacío así que salimos y comenzamos a caminar a la habitación de las niñas, estuvimos pendientes de cada ventana por si algún espectro volador pasaba y nos veía pero por raro que fuera todo estaba despejado así que seguimos nuestro camino a la habitación sin encontrar a ningún espectro a pesar de las oleadas que hace un rato tuvimos que enfrentar cosa que nos extrañó, cuando llegamos la habitación estaba vacía.

Sorrow: (comencé a hablar en voz baja) scoot, applebloom, sweetie, respondan si están aquí vinimos a sacarlas.

Luna: niñas responda por favor tenemos que irnos ya.

Ninguna respondió y comenzamos a preocuparnos buscamos por la habitación entera debajo de la cama en el closet, incluso revise las cortinas pero no había rastro de ellas así que comencé a ponerme nervioso, salimos del cuarto y fuimos a las habitaciones de todos pero en ninguna estaban.

Sorrow: tch demonios ¿dónde rayos se pudieron haber metido esas tres? me reusó a pensar que estén muertas, tienen que estar en alguna parte.

Luna: ¿sorrow que tal si buscamos en los calabozos? a todos los que les preguntamos nos dijeron que nadie las vio, es posible que fueran a donde estabas antes a esconderse, después de todo sigue siendo un lugar seguro.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg no perdemos nada con intentar así que andando.

Ambos bajamos a la planta baja del castillo donde estaban los calabozos, pero en ese lugar sí que encontramos espectros, unos 5 lobos estaban pasando por enfrente de las escaleras y siguieron de largo, por suerte para nosotros no nos detectaron, pero eso nos dejó en claro que debíamos andar con ojo, esperamos un momento a que ellos se alejaran y luego bajamos.

Seguimos caminando a los calabozos pero vimos las sombras de otros espectros asomarse en el pasillo de enfrente así que decidimos entrar a una puerta que estaba cerca para evitar que nos vieran, pero cuando entramos un poni asustado nos arrojó unos libros y comenzó a gritar, luna voló rápido antes de que nos oyeran y le tapó la boca para luego escondernos, por el ruido de los gritos un corruptor junto a un lobo partieron la puerta y entraron a la sala, comenzaron a caminar por ella viendo cada cosa en ella pero al no ver nada ellos simplemente se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la habitación.

Por suerte luna sabia el hechizo de camuflaje que yo usaba y lo lanzo en los tres cosa que evito que nos vieran, mire al poni que resultó ser un pegaso de color amarillo, con la melena y cola color azul, usaba lentes grandes de color negros, camine a donde estaba y lo tome del cuello.

Sorrow: (le di una mirada de muerte) ¿es que eres imbécil? ¡cómo demonios se te ocurre gritar tarado? ¡con eso solo lograras atraer a más espectros y harás que nos maten! ¿que acaso no tienes cerebro para siquiera pensar algo tan simple como eso?

El comenzó a llorar y a disculparse así que luna me separo de él mirándolo con un poco de lastima.

Luna: sorrow tranquilo, no todos los ponis son como tú, tienes que entender que él nunca había pasado por algo así.

Sorrow: tch ni siquiera los potrillos de mi época hacían cosas tan estúpidas como esa luna ¿cómo rayos puedes defender que haya hecho semejante acto de cobardía? Aparte ¿qué mierdas querías hacer con un libro? ¬_¬ ¿enseñarlos a leer?

¿?: (el tipejo no paraba de llorar) lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento pero tenía miedo y no supe que hacer.

Sorrow: (me di la vuelta y me acosté un momento) tch como sea.

Luna: dime, ¿cómo te lamas y que hacías en el castillo? si mal no recuerdo evacuamos toda la ciudad, los guardias entraron a todas las casas y avisaron a todos los residentes para que salieran.

¿?: m- mi nombre es atlas princesa luna y trabajo como ayudante de bibliotecario aquí en el castillo, e- estoy aquí porque estuve acomodando los libros de la parte prohibida de la biblioteca y nunca recibí el comunicado de evacuación ya cuando salí de la biblioteca solo vi un montón de creaturas extrañas andar por todos los lugares, cuando los vi me aterre y solo pensé en esconderme así que corrí de ellos y estuve aquí encerrado hasta este momento.

Luna: ¿de casualidad no abras visto a tres potrillas por el castillo mientras lo hacías?

Atlas: me temo que no princesa, no me fije en si había alguien más.

Sorrow: (me levante y camine a la puerta) entonces no perdamos tiempo, (le di una fría mirada) atlas si quieres salir con vida ni te atrevas a separarte de nosotros y no grites no importa lo que veas ¿queda claro?

El asintió asustado al verme pero lo ignore y me asome en el pasillo, los espectros se habían ido así que comenzamos a caminar a los calabozos de nuevo, una vez que llegamos vimos a dos lobos entrar en ellos así que hice dos estacas de hielo bastante pequeñas y le di una a luna, ella entendió el mensaje y la tomo, comenzamos a caminar detrás de ellos y abrimos la puerta luego bajamos sin hacer nada de ruido y por fortuna los alcanzamos de espaldas a nosotros.

Tome la estaca con mi boca y luego me pare a dos patas agarrando su cabeza con mis cascos y clavando la estaca en la garganta del lobo para evitar que aullara y luego con mis cascos le di vuelta a su cabeza hasta que la partí luego patee su cuerpo y arranque la cabeza, tire al suelo la cabeza y vi que luna también había decapitado al lobo solo que con su magia, atlas quedo azul cuando nos vio hacer eso pero por lo menos no grito así que lo ignore y entre a los calabozos.

Cuando estuve caminando por las celdas note un bulto de paja bastante grande en una de las celdas así que me acerque a él con la estaca en la boca en caso de tener que atacar y luna se quedó detrás de mí, puse mi casco por encima del montón de paja y luego lo quite de golpe, las niñas comenzaron a gritar pero rápidamente les tape la boca con la poca magia que tenía y ellas nos vieron, luego corrieron a donde estábamos y se pegaron a luna abrasándola así que luna también las abraso con sus alas.

Luna: niñas cuanto me alegra verlas, ¿están bien?

Sweetie: (le hablo sin apartarse de su pata) si princesa luna gracias por venir a buscarnos, pensábamos que era nuestro fin.

Scoot: (corrió y me abraso también) ¿ven? les dije que vendrían por nosotras, tontas y ustedes decían que moriríamos aquí.

Bloom: (se separó de luna y se sentó con la cabeza baja) tienes razón scoot nunca en mi vida me alegre tanto de equivocarme como ahora.

Scoot: 0.o ¿pero dónde están nuestras hermanas, pensé que vendrían con ustedes?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos un momento para después verla a la cara) no sabemos dónde están scoot, en la última batalla un unicornio nos engañó a todos y termino haciéndolas desaparecer así que no sabemos nada de ellas, siento decirles esto así pero no tenemos tiempo y hay que salir de aquí ya.

Ellas se quedaron congeladas por un momento y comenzaron a llorar pero no teníamos el lujo del tiempo, luna lo entendió y subió a sweetie y a applebloom a su lomo mientras que yo tome a scoot y la subí a mi lomo, atlas al verme decir eso así como así se enojó y me golpeo en la cara.

Atlas: (comenzó a gritar) ¡Pero Como Demo…!

No lo deje terminar cuando le golpee la cara y lo tire al suelo del golpe, él se sobo la mejilla y me miro sorprendido.

Sorrow: ¡me importa un demonio que me golpees pero que te dije de gritar retrasado!

Atlas: (se levantó y se paró delante mío) ¿cómo es que tan siquiera pudiste decirles esas cosas así de bruscamente? ponte en su lugar ¿cómo rayos te sentirías si te dicen esas cosas así?

Sorrow: atlas entiendo lo que dices pero lo dije antes no tenemos el lujo del tiempo, en cualquier momento de esa puerta puede venir un batallón de espectros a matarnos, y seamos sinceros, estoy obligando a mi cuerpo a que se mueva y luna ya ha usado demasiado su magia con todas las batallas que hemos tenido hoy ¿de verdad crees que podamos enfrentarlos?

En ese momento el entendió y se calló, pase por un lado suyo y el luego nos siguió.

Scoot: (aun llorando me advirtió) sorrow de nuevo estas tan frio como un muerto.

Sorrow: (di un chasquido molesto) tch ya lo imaginaba.

Luna: (miro a scoot) ¿a qué te refieres, como que tan frio como un muerto?

Luna me detuvo y puso su casco en mi frente y aun yo podía sentir que estaba helado, ella abrió los ojos como platos y abrió su boca a más no poder así que atlas intrigado también lo hizo y reacciono igual que luna.

Sorrow: tch no hay tiempo para eso, después arreglamos el tema de mi temperatura corporal pero ahora caminen y salgamos de aquí.

Comencé a caminar y ellos no salían aun de su sorpresa pero al verme alejarme sacudieron sus cabezas y me siguieron, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos pero vi a una ventana y me detuve al momento, los demás extrañados también lo hicieron, y al ver afuera de inmediato se dieron cuenta por qué lo hice.

La ventana daba a la entrada del castillo donde pudimos ver a miles de espectros reunidos y delante de ellos estaba una enorme esfera echa puramente de oscuridad, delante de la esfera estaban inclinados unos 6 ponis con túnicas con el mismo símbolo de la media luna atravesada por la espada estos estaban frente a todos los espectros y aun así no eran atacados, uno de ellos parecía estar hablando con lo que sea que fuera la esfera pero luego su cara cambio, comenzó a alterarse y su cara se llenó de terror.

Él y todos los encapuchados voltearon a ver a los espectros y de un momento a otro comenzaron a correr pero los espectros los alcanzaron y los devoraron a todos poco a poco, aparte mi vista de la ventana y luego seguí caminando pero esta vez a la habitación de luna.

Sorrow: ese es el destino de todos los idiotas que creen que pueden hacer trato con los espectros, una vez sirvieron a su propósito son devorados, por eso odio esas cosas.

Atlas: (en su cara se notaba la desesperación) maldición vamos a morir todos aquí, tanto esconderme intentando sobrevivir para nada, si la entrada está bloqueada por ese ejercito entonces no hay forma de salir.

Bloom: (nos miró aun llorando bastante decaída) tiene que haber otra forma que tal un pasaje secreto, no quiero morir aquí y menos sin saber de mi hermana.

Sorrow: (mire a luna) ¿sabes de alguno?

Luna: (negó con la cabeza) no sorrow lamentándolo mucho no sé si exista alguno, cuando este castillo fue construido yo estuve exiliada en la luna.

Sorrow: bueno eso descarta esa opción, ¿qué tal tu magia crees poder trasportarnos a ponyville o al imperio de las gemas o como sea que se llame?

Luna: agg -_- ¿si ya sabes la respuesta para qué preguntas? no estaríamos yendo camino a mi habitación si pudiera en este momento, necesitare por lo menos dos horas para recargar lo suficiente mi magia para trasportarnos.

Scoot: °-° ósea que estamos igual que antes solo que acompañadas.

Sorrow: -_- si no te gusta puedo dejarte aquí y largarme por mi cuenta ¿sabes?

Scoot: (sonrió un poco nerviosa) emm jeje mejor haz que no dije nada.

Sorrow: veo que ya te sientes mejor si estas para bromas.

Scoot: (bajo las orejas un poco triste) un poco mejor pero aun así quisi…

Antes de que scoot pudiera terminar luna nos halo con su magia y nos metió a una habitación por la cual íbamos pasando que resulto ser la cocina, tomo un par de cuchillas y me dio una a mí, enseguida entendí el mensaje así que la tome baje a scoot de mi lomo y ella fue a esconderse con atlas y las demás niñas mientras luna y yo nos escondimos cerca de allí, yo detrás de una alacena y luna detrás de una cava o algo así.

La puerta se abrió y vi como una creatura cuadrúpeda de color verde entro en la cocina, en vez de patas tenía unas garras que parecían espadas de lo largas, a cada paso que daba estas sonaban cuando tocaba el piso, su cabeza estaba al revés, su boca arriba mientras que los ojos abajo, no tenía labios así que solo podíamos ver largos y puntiagudos dietes que sobresalían de su boca y tenía espinas largas y filosas desde su cuello hasta la punta de su cola la cual era la de un reptil.

Cuando vimos esa cosa entrar todos contuvimos la respiración y rogamos porque no nos viera pero muy a mi pesar esa cosa corrió a donde yo estaba así que salí de detrás de la alacena a tiempo para evitar ser cortado en varios pedazos esa cosa iba a rugir o lo que sea pero antes que lo hiciera lance el cuchillo y por suerte logre darle en la garganta y enterrar el cuchillo.

Esta ignorando el cuchillo en su garganta me ataco saltando a donde estaba con sus garras así que me tire a un lado y tome a kuro de mi lomo, el ataco con una de sus garras y yo bloquee con kuro pero debido a la falta de fuerza que tenía no pude retener el golpe y termino haciéndome unos cortes en el cuello y pecho con sus garras, salte hacia atrás para esquivar sus otras garras para luego avanzar y cortarle la cola con kuro, esa cosa intento chillar o lo que sea pero con el cuchillo en el cuello no salió ningún sonido mas que un gorgoteo así que yo me pare allí con el arma en la boca.

Eso al verme se enojó y salto de nuevo pero esta vez no esquive, sino que recibí el golpe obligue mi cuerpo a resistir hasta donde pude pero de nuevo no pude más y antes que este me cortara luna salió con su espada tomada con su magia cargada y de un solo tajo la decapito acabando con esa cosa.

En ese momento solté a kuro dejándola caer al suelo y termine arrodillado en el suelo jadeando como loco, todos corrieron a donde yo estaba y luna comenzó a revisarme la herida que me dejo esa cosa pero al verla su cara se ensombreció.

Luna: demonios sorrow, aguante un poco iré por un botiquín.

Hice que mi cuerno brillara un poco y eso hizo que mi cabeza estuviera por estallar pero al menos me sirvió para detener el sangrado así que le dije a luna que siguiéramos, todos me miraron sin creer lo que veían pero aun así luna tomo un botiquín de una de las alacenas y me halo de la cola con su magia sentándome en el piso.

Luna: ¡ni sueñes que das un paso fuera si no tratamos esa herida primero! (saco una pinzas del botiquín) esa cosas tienen parásitos en las garras así que al momento que te das estos están intentando entrar a tu cuerpo para devorarte por dentro así que aguántate, atlas monta guardia en la entrada si algo se acerca avísanos.

Sin poder hacer nada obedecí a luna y deje que me tratara, ella tomo las pinzas y las metió en la herida eso me molestaba un poco pero luego ella tomo algo y comenzó a hacer fuerza para sacarlo, en ese momento sentía como algo estaba siendo arrancado de mi cuerpo cosa que me dolió como el infierno comencé a llorar pero me contuve de gritar, hizo lo mismo unas 10 veces más hasta que finalmente termino y vendo las heridas, por el intenso dolor hacia un rato que había caído acostado al suelo y no podía moverme, había usado la fuerza que me quedaba en aguantar el dolor, pero por fortuna ella saco los 11 gusanos con espinas de las heridas y quede libre de ellos.

Las niñas se acercaron a donde estaba acostado y me miraron por un momento hasta que finalmente una de ellas hizo una pregunta.

Sweetie: señor sorrow ¿se encuentra bien? Sentimos que por nuestra culpa haya terminado así.

Sorrow: (apenas podía hablar) para nada niñas no es su culpa… más bien es la nuestra por no asegurarnos de subirlas a los trenes junto a los otros… así que más bien soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar.

Intente ponerme de pie pero no pude y luna lo vio así que ella miro a atlas.

Luna: rayos estamos peor de lo que pensé, atlas por favor lleva a dos de niñas, yo llevare a la otra junto a sorrow.

Me sentía un poco frustrado por que tuvieran que llevarme cuando antes dije que mataría a la misma muerte así que de nuevo intente ponerme de pie, cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba del dolor y el cansancio pero a duras penas lo hice y comencé a caminar apoyado en la pared.

Sorrow: ni pienses que me voy a detener solo por esto, sigamos.

Luna aun así estiro una de sus alas y con ella me sostuvo a su cuerpo ayudándome a caminar sin la pared, yo me rendí y acepte por lo menos esa ayuda, cuando subimos al segundo piso todo estaba aún despejado así que seguimos hasta que llegamos a la habitación de luna, una vez allí ella me soltó y de su cuerno disparo un pequeño rayo a la puerta y en esta de repente comenzaron a activarse encantos de protección y luego una mesa salió del suelo con varios tipos de postres y otras cosas, todos vimos a luna y ella solo levanto sus hombros.

Luna: ¬u¬ hey uno a veces quiere sus momentos privados.

Atlas: (miro a su alrededor sorprendido) aah ok no es lo que esperaba del cuarto de la princesa luna, ¿con lo sería que la veía normalmente por los pasillos?… emm bueno pensé que tendría todo impecable en vez de este chiquero.

Luna: -_- gracias por decirlo atlas, en fin ¿qué rayos esperaban si hace apenas un día que llegue de haber estado buscando a mas sectarios por todas partes en el bosque everfree? y además que las mucamas no les gusta por alguna razón venir a mi habitación, supongo que aún no superan lo de nightmare moon, (se cruzó de cascos como una niña) celi es peor pero a ella si le acomodan la habitación.

Sweetie: (comenzó a reír un poco) jiji princesa se ve adorable en estos momentos.

Luna: (la note sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada) c- como sea, de momento aquí deberíamos estar a salvo, sorrow aprovecha de descansar ya luego nos trasporto a el imperio o a appaloosa todo dependerá de donde este celi.

Sorrow: ¿tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con ella?

Bloom: princesa ¿de casualidad sabe el hechizo que usa la princesa para enviar cartas a spike? Si él está con ellas entonces él podría recibir el mensaje.

Luna: °u° pues si pero se uno mucho mejor, este lo aprendimos para hablar nosotras en caso que nos separáramos por algo, O.O solo espero que celi lo recuerde.

Ella hizo brillar su cuerno y luego toco con su cuerno un espejo de su habitación el espejo se pintó de negro y luego de esperar un tiempo apareció celestia en el espejo.

Tia: ¿luna? °u° Me alegro de ver que siguen con vida, díganme ¿encontraron a las niñas?

Las tres saltaron, se pusieron delante del espejo meneando las colas y saludaron juntas a la princesa.

Tia: (sonrió alegre mientras limpio una lagrima que se le resbalo) me alegro ver que se encuentran bien niñas, sentimos mucho el haberlas dejado allí.

Bloom: no importa princesa, °u° lo impórtate es que al final vinieron por nosotras, (miro a la princesa triste) pero princesa ¿es cierto que applejack desapareció junto con las demás chicas?

Tia: (su rostro cambio a uno triste y suspiro) me temo que es cierto applebloom las chicas desaparecieron.

Me levante y fui al espejo, cuando celestia me vio se sorprendió un poco pero lo ignore.

Sorrow: dime algo celestia ¿has logrado hacer que el ex unicornio hable?

Tia: no aun no despierta, así que de momento no hemos podido sacarle nada.

Luna: (me miro con dudas) tengo rato preguntándome ¿pero porque rayos es que le dices así todo el tiempo?

Sorrow: umm por nada en realidad -_- es solo que no se su nombre aunque tampoco me interesa ¬w¬ y además es una forma de hacerlo enojar si me escucha, pero en fin, celestia ¿dónde están en estos momentos, y donde estarán en un par de horas?

Tia: en estos momentos estamos recogiendo a todos en ponyville en unas horas llegaremos a appaloosa y supongo que tardaremos un poco en recoger a todos, pero díganme algo ¿como esta todo haya en canterlot? ¿qué tan mal se ve?

Luna: (su cara de inmediato se ensombreció) es terrible hermana, ya han llegado miles de espectros a la ciudad y siguen llegando, de seguir así tendremos otra guerra como las de antaño pero esta vez dudo que la ganemos.

Sorrow: 0.O pensé que entre ustedes dos lograron ganarla hace miles de años.

Tia: (me miro bastante seria) sorrow la ganamos nosotras porque en ese tiempo éramos las portadoras de los elementos, pero ya no lo somos, ahora son las chicas y todas están desaparecidas, me temo que esto no pinta nada bien.

Atlas: alto princesa ¿quiere decir que las portadoras desaparecieron? O_O ¡Oh por celestia entonces sí que estamos muertos!

Tia: -_- ¿me pueden explicar cómo es que atlas termino allí con ustedes?

Luna: ¬_¬ vaya ¿lo conoces? Bueno el muy tonto no recibió el mensaje de evacuación y quedo encerrado aquí en el castillo.

Como ya no aguantaba y ya sabía todo lo que quería me fui y acosté en el suelo y sin querer caí dormido luego de unas horas luna me despertó un poco alterada.

Luna: ¡sorrow levántate es tiempo de irnos! ya han llegado al segundo piso y están intentando entrar ¡tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya!

Luna activo su magia para sacarnos de allí transportándonos, cuando lanzo el hechizo todos fuimos rodeados por su magia y luego en un momento aparecimos en un lugar lo bastante oscuro como para que no viéramos nada.

Me extrañe un poco por eso pero luna encendió su cuerno y resulto que estábamos en una habitación, tenía una ventana pero estaba cubierta por completo por una cortina gruesa y oscuras que estaba cerradas y las luces de la misma estaban todas apagadas, era pequeña pero bien equipada y ordenada pero aun así nos vimos extrañados fui a la cortina y la corrí solo un poco para ver afuera y resulto que aun estábamos en canterlot y para colmo cerca del castillo ya que lo podía ver sin problemas, antes que algún espectro nos viera cerré la cortina y vi al resto.

Atlas: ¿y dónde estamos? ¿Acaso llegamos a appaloosa?

Sorrow: luna bájale lo más que puedas al brillo de tu cuerno, y ojala y fuera así atlas pero parece que el plan fallo seguimos en canterlot y peor aún muy cerca del castillo, luna ¿hiciste el hechizo como se debía?

Luna: (solo mantuvo un ligero brillo en su cuerno) ¬.¬ hey que no soy una novata con la magia, lo hice como se debe pero veo que por alguna razón fallo.

Luna también se acercó a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina luego la cerro y nos miró a todos.

Luna: rayos será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero hay una barrera que imagino cubre canterlot así que en pocas palabras olvídense de la vía fácil tendremos que hacer nuestro camino de salida.

Atlas: agg entonces esto es muy malo princesa, nuestra situación no es la mejor si entendí bien usted ya tiene mucho tiempo peleando eh imagino que no le queda tanta magia, (luna aparto un poco la vista confirmándole eso) y tu sorrow estas herido… (se acercó a donde estaba y toco mi frente) y aun estas demasiado frio, es más ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que aun camines, y para empeorar las cosas estamos en medio de un ejército de locuras que nos quieren comer.

Sweetie: (la note más pálida de lo normal) 0.0 si lo pones así es como si no pudiéramos salir de aquí.

Scoot: (nos miró al borde del llanto) sorrow, luna sean sinceros con nosotros… ¿saldremos con vida de aquí?

Luna estaba dudando un poco pero yo solo la vi y le sonreí confiado.

Sorrow: eso pueden apostarlo, °u° saldremos de aquí como sea, todavía tengo que buscar a elis y a sus hermanas, para luego buscar mis recuerdos, ¬_¬ y para poder hacer eso primero hay que salir de aquí, además si pude salir de aquel sitio ¿cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?

Todos me miraron sorprendidas por la tranquilidad con la que dije eso aun en mi condición y luna comenzó a reír un poco para después hablar.

Luna: vaya que raziel no exagero con las historias que nos contó de su grupo, enserio que no importa como de feo se viera todo siempre encontraban una salida, y creo entender ahora el por qué lo hacían.

Atlas: (suspiro y nos miró a ambos) princesa, sorrow, les seré sincero, es imposible que yo luche como ustedes lo hicieron antes pero aun así puedo ayudar un poco, ya que aún falta para el amanecer y estamos al parecer en la habitación de alguien, les propongo que descansen mientras tanto yo me encargare de cuidar que no nos vea, (miro a las niñas) ustedes también deberían descansar niñas.

Al ver a atlas me reí un poco y me acosté en el suelo pero por lo visto eso lo enojo un poco.

Atlas: (se cruzó de cascos) ¿porque te ríes? es enserio que me encargare de cuidarlos.

Sorrow: no lo tomes a mal atlas pero es solo que me da un poco de risa el que digas eso cuando hace unas horas eras el más cobarde de todos nosotros, ¿pero ahora hablas de protegernos? Jeje me gusta tu cambio de aptitud, ¬u¬ sigue así y si no estás casado aun terminaras partiéndole el corazón a unas cuantas yeguas.

Él se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido y todas rieron un poco pero luego luna apago su cuerno y todas se acostaron en la cama de la habitación, tenía tan cansado el cuerpo en ese momento que en un momento caí dormido.


	26. Rescate en la cuidad de pesadillas pt 2

Cap 26: Rescate en la cuidad de pesadillas pt 2.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas ya que cuando me levantaron ya el sol había salido, luna y las niñas estaba comiendo en la cama y atlas estaba delante de mí con un plato de ensalada de frutas, cuando me termine de despertar el me dio el plato con comida.

Sorrow: 0-O¿y esto?

Atlas: pues dije que los cuidaría ¿no? Aproveche el tiempo y decidí ver si había alguna de esas cosas en la casa pero para mi suerte no había ninguno y me pase por la cocina.

Sorrow: (tome el plato) bueno gracias supongo, pero debes tener más cuidado atlas si se hubiera dado el caso que hubiera un espectro en la casa dudo mucho que pudieras hacer algo, de hecho es posible que todos hubiéramos muerto, si vas a hacer eso ni dudes en despertarme.

Atlas: (suspiro un poco triste) agg lo tendré en cuenta.

Tengo que admitirlo la comida estaba sabrosa así que no dude en comer luego que todos termináramos les dije a todos para que se acercaran.

Sorrow: bien creo que fue suficiente descanso, ustedes conocen esta ciudad así que necesito saber las entradas y salidas que hay y tenemos que ver cómo salir sin que nos vean.

Atlas: (sonrió nervioso) amm creo que estamos peor de lo que piensas, ya que solo hay una entrada y salida de canterlot y es la que esta es la vía principal que da al castillo.

Todo fue silencio en ese momento y luego mire a luna y a atlas.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre hacer una ciudad de una sola entrada?

Luna: -_- ¿que esperabas de una ciudad construida en una plataforma apoyada a una montaña? ¿crees que va a llegar un barco volador por detrás?

Sorrow: O.0 ook entonces cambio la pregunta ¿cómo rayos se les ocurre construir una cuidad así? Tch bueno tendremos que trabajar con eso, primero tenemos que acercarnos a la puerta, así por lo menos podríamos encontrar el momento adecuado y salir, si no, (sonríe con un poco de malicia) je bueno creo que tendremos que abrirnos paso a menos que recuerden otra salida.

Scoot se acercó de nuevo a mí y me puso un casco en la frente y luego otro en la de ella.

Scoot: 0.0 umm sip aun estas más frio que un muerto y eso te termino dañando la cabeza, -_- ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre sonreír cuando estás hablando de enfrentarte a esas cosas en masa? princesa o es normal que hace no sé cuántos miles de años los ponis fueran locos o él es el único caso que vieron.

Atlas: (nos miró con intriga) ¿de qué hablas como que hace miles de años?

Sorrow: da igual, ¬w¬ es solo que se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas en caso que nos metamos en líos.

Bloom: yyy ¿se puede saber que tienes planeado?

Sorrow: hey atlas ¿dijiste que aquí no había ningún espectro cierto? (el asintió) pues entonces vamos a buscar unas cuantas cosas que vamos a necesitar, si es una casa tiene que haber porque si, bueno si esa costumbre no cambio.

Salí de la habitación y comenzamos a buscar por toda la casa unas cuantas cosas, aproveche la cocina y tome todos los tenedores y cuchillos que pude, luego luna trajo un barril con algún licor, atlas trajo unas cuantas latas y las niñas encontraron tinta, busque una piedra para afilar y por suerte había una en la cocina así que afile lo suficientes los cuchillos y los tenedores, luego les pinte unas cuantas runas encima para asegurarme que sirvieran contra esas cosas, tome las latas y vacié todo lo que tenían en otro sitio luego las lavamos y les pinte unas runas por adentro y comenzamos a verter el licor en ellas y aprovechando el caso le di una probada… ¿Qué? tenia curiosidad, luego luna trago un rollo un tanto extraño pero resulte ser muy adherible me dijo que se llamaba cinta adhesiva la usamos para cerrar las latas, luego que terminamos con todo nos volvimos a reunir.

Sorrow: bien creo que con eso podremos defendernos en caso de que algo ocurra, (mire tanto a luna como a atlas) pero ahora viene la parte por la que van a querer matarme ustedes dos, pero por mucho que les moleste va a ser necesario.

Atlas: ¿de que hablas?

Luna: (me vio un poco seria) hey ni se te ocurra volar la ciudad ¿entendido?

Sorrow: bueno de hecho es algo así ¿saben para que son las latas?

Luna: ¿para quemarlos no?

Sorrow: -u- eso pasaría si fueran frascos de vidrio la presión de las llamas no se acumula así que solo arden pero en este caso esa presión saldrá de otra forma muy diferente, yyy puede que volemos en pedazos algunas casas por accidente jeje.

Sweetie: 0-0 ¿estás loco acaso? ¿cómo te sentirías si volaran tu casa en mil pedazos?

Bloom: 0.o sé que estamos desesperados ¿pero no crees que eso es pasarse? digo ¿volar en mil pedazos una casa para matar un espectro?

Luna: ¬_¬ incluso las niñas lo entienden y tu no.

Atlas: -_- solo me alegro que mi casa no esté cerca por que si la volaras te castraría sin duda.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco apenado) hey es que nunca es suficiente con esas cosas ya vieron la cosa de piedra de antes, eso no se mata con medios normales.

Luna: primero se llama golem y segundo no creo que venga otro o ya nos habríamos enterado, -_- pero en algo tienes razón nunca es suficiente con esas cosas, (suspiro rendida) agg está bien te permitiré usarlo pero trata de no estallar ninguna casa.

Bloom: princesa ¿y cómo se llamaba el que nos atacó ayer? era aterrador pero quiero saber al menos como llamarlo.

Luna: oh ese era un seeker, como vieron son bastante peligrosos pero si los tratas adecuadamente puedes eliminarlos fácil, O-O emm pero supongo que lo último que dije estuvo de más.

Sweetie: 0.o ¿oigan a donde iremos cuando salgamos? digo cuando nos acostamos la princesa nos avisó que estarían en appaloosa pero no creo que sigan allí.

Luna: tienes razón sweetie, creo que deberíamos…

Luna no termino de hablar cuando su cuerno empezó a titilar, todos la vimos extrañada pero ella fue a un espejo lo toco con su cuerno y apareció celestia en el.

Tia: ¿luna? Están todos bien, se suponía que llegaran ayer a appaloosa ¿paso algo malo?

Luna: agg tenemos unos cuantos problemas celi, no podremos salir con la trasportación han levantado una barrera alrededor de canterlot y no podemos salir así, tendremos que salir del campo y luego nos trasportaremos, ¿ya entraron en el imperio de cristal?

Tia: si ya estamos en él, luna si quieres puedo ir a ayudarlos sabes que ese campo no me detendrá.

Me pare a un lado de luna en el espejo y le respondí a celestia por luna.

Sorrow: ni hablar celestia no queremos llamar la atención, estamos atrapados pero aun no nos ha descubierto si es posible saldremos sin que lo noten y si vienes solo los atraerás a nosotros, además dudo que entre solo 3 podamos terminar con un ejército entero.

Por alguna razón ella se quedó mirándome extrañada pero al final se sobo su frente suspiro y me miro.

Tia: bien ya es definitivo, -_- ¿sorrow que rayos te paso? ayer pensé que eran cosas mías pero viéndote ahora es definitivo.

Sorrow: (ladee la cabeza extrañado) ¿a qué te refieres?

Tia: ¬_¬ ¿no se supone que tu pelaje era gris claro?

Sorrow: 0-O pues si mi pelaje es de un gris un poco claro ¿porque lo preguntas?

Tia: -_- ¿de verdad no has notado que tu pelaje está mucho más oscuro de lo que debería?

Me detuve un momento y luego mire mis costados y en efecto estaba muy oscurecido mi pelaje.

Sorrow: O.O debe ser porque la habitación está a oscuras, ¿luna podrías alumbrarme un segundo?

Luna me miro sorprendida y luego encendió su cuerno a lo más que daba y así fue que finalmente notamos que en efecto mi pelaje era mucho más oscuro de lo normal.

Scoot: 0-0 amm ok no te lo pintaste y en definitiva ayer no era tan oscuro.

Sweetie: (me toco la frente) y a eso súmale su increíblemente baja temperatura corporal.

Bloom: 0.0 amm supongo que no tienes idea de el por qué ¿verdad?

Sorrow: O_O yyy nop no tengo idea pero supongo que es para después, de momento es mejor que salgamos.

Atlas: ¿no será mejor esperar a la noche? Así sería más difícil que nos vieran.

Luna: me temo que solo nos pondría en desventaja a nosotros atlas, esas cosas ven de noche tan claro como en el día, pero nosotros no lo hacemos así que eso los podría ocultar a ellos de nosotros, (miro al espejo) celi nos estamos yendo muy pronto llegaremos al imperio, así que espérame allí.

Tia: (miro preocupada a luna) ten cuidado luna no quiero volver a perderte.

Luna: (le sonrió) ni yo hermana por eso ten por seguro que volveré con todos.

Tia: (nos miró al resto) ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero perder a ningún poni más a manos de esas cosas.

Atlas: lo tendremos princesa, yo me encargare de cuidar a las niñas.

Dejamos la habitación y fuimos a la puerta de salida, antes que la abriera luna me detuvo un momento y tomo con su magia un pequeño espejo y lo paso debajo de la puerta, por el vimos a un corruptor caminando a la casa donde estábamos, todos nos escondimos y esa cosa abrió la puerta, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y luego salió de la casa, esperamos un tiempo escondidos para luego volver a mirar por el espejo y ver que ya no había nada afuera de la casa.

Sorrow: bien pensado, así podremos evitar más contactos de los necesarios.

Luna: bueno vayamos antes que vengan más.

Todos salimos de la casa caminando a la salida de la ciudad pero de solo salir de la casa tuvimos que ocultarnos bajo el techo de la casa ya que escuchamos un aleteo, por encima de la casa paso un cuervo al parecer patrullando pero por suerte este no nos vio así que esperamos un momento a que se dejara de escuchar el aleteo y salimos de la casa.

Comenzamos a caminar yo enfrente y luna detrás del grupo, al salir de la casa decidimos no tomar la carretera principal para evitar las patrullas de espectros, estábamos yendo por los callejones pero al llegar a uno encontramos un lobo putrefacto parado en medio de él, mire a luna y ella asintió así que tome a kuro si hacer ruido y fui a donde estaba el lobo que por suerte estaba de espaldas, rápidamente corte su cabeza y luego lance el cuerpo y la cabeza a el patio de una casa.

Estábamos por seguir caminando pero luna nos dio una señal y todos saltamos la cerca de la casa para salir del callejón por uno de los agujeros de la cerca y vi a un grupo de 2 lobos y 3 esqueletos llegar al callejón se pararon y comenzaron a mirar a los lados así que les di una señal a todos y nos metimos a la casa, por precaución arrastre el cuerpo y la cabeza del lobo dentro de la casa.

Luego de entrar mire por la ventana y vi que ellos entraron al patio de la casa se fijaron del rastro que había quedado en el suelo cuando arrastre el cadáver y se dirigían adentro así que todos nos escondimos y dejamos el cuerpo en la sala, cuando entraron y vieron el cadáver y todos los espectros se prepararon para el combate, al ser una casa de dos pisos los esqueletos fueron al segundo piso a donde habían ido luna y el retos mientras que los lobos comenzaron a revisar el primer piso donde estaba yo.

Cuando los lobos comenzaron a revisar el primer piso uno de ellos paso primero delante de donde yo estaba pero no me vio así que lo deje pasar pero cuando el otro paso salí de donde estaba y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas lo corte en dos y luego corrí a donde estaba el otro este volteo e intento cortarme con sus garras pero yo bloquee con kuro le di un golpe en la cara con uno de mis cascos logrando tumbarlo y corte su cabeza antes que se parara, un momento después luna venía con los demás.

Luna: tal parece que están mejor organizados de lo que pensábamos si están patrullando.

Sorrow: una razón más para salir de una vez de aquí lo más probable es que ya sepan de nuestra presencia aquí por los cuerpos que dejamos en el castillo.

De nuevo salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar pero en el camino de nuevo escuchamos un aleteo y nos escondimos bajo el techo de esta pero el cuervo esta vez no paso de largo sino que aterrizo en el techo de esa casa podíamos ver sus patas encima de nosotros cosa que no ayudaba a calmarnos, pero luego de un momento este alzo una de sus patas y al bajarla tenía el cuerpo de un poni a medio comer, este comenzó a comerlo justo encima de nosotros y lo peor es que no podíamos siquiera movernos o nos descubriría así que tuvimos que ver como poco a poco el devoro el cadáver hasta que solo quedaron los huesos y salió volando.

Luna por suerte estuvo cerca de las niñas y les evito que miraran eso, pero aun así tuvieron que escuchar como el arrancaba la carne y la masticaba cosa que no ayudaba mucho, una vez que este salió cada uno tomo a una de las niñas ya que se veían mal y la monto en su lomo.

Mire que no hubieran más espectros y saltamos la cerca pero esta vez comenzamos a correr a la salida a través de los callejones, en el camino de nuestra corrida vi las sombras de dos espectros en uno de los callejones de adelante las niñas se agarraron fuerte de nuestros cuello así que sin detenernos seguimos corriendo y entre luna y yo los eliminamos yo salte y partí en dos la cabeza de un ascron mientras que luna atravesó con su espada la garganta de otro ascron para después lanzarlo al aire y cortarle el vientre sin detenerse de correr, seguimos corriendo a la salida pero de nuevo escuchamos un aleteo, como no teníamos donde ocultarnos luna lanzo el hechizo de invisibilidad y nos detuvimos de correr hasta que este paso, luego luna desactivo su hechizo y seguimos corriendo.

Cuando ya estábamos por salir a la puerta principal pasamos por un callejón de paredes altas y delante de nosotros una intersección de 4 esquinas, para nuestro disgusto por dos de los callejones vimos las sombras de varios espectros así que intentamos evitarlos y regresar pero por detrás también venían.

Como era de día y pasarían a nuestro lado el hechizo de camuflaje no nos serviría así que solo quedaba un camino y era avanzar, corrimos a la salida pero nuestros pasos alertaron a los de adelante y de ambos callejones salieron un corruptor y un seeker al ver a esas dos cosas luna y yo decidimos usar nuestra magia.

yo cargue a kuro con mi magia y corrí al corruptor, este tenía en mano unas tijeras de buen tamaño e intento cortar mis cascos pero salte y las tijeras se cerraron así que las use para saltar por encima de él y di un corte de fuego al corruptor deshaciéndome de las sombras de su cuerpo luego rebote con una de las paredes di una vuelta en el aire y di un corte en vertical cortando a la mitad al corruptor gracias al cielo que applebloom se sostuvo fuerte de mi cuello y no se calló cuando lo hice.

Luna por otro lado corrió al seeker y este le recibió saltando e intentando darle con las espinas de su cola pero luna lo bloqueo con su escudo para después disparar desde debajo de él cuchillas de oscuridad cortándolo en el estómago pero este no se rindió e intento saltar y cortar a luna con sus garras, luna como respuesta creo un espacio oscuro delante de ella que cuando el seeker cayo en el comenzó a ser aplastado por completo hasta que al soltarlo callo el cuerpo de este todo quebrado y molido… eso por que si tuvo que doler.

Todos corrimos para pasar la intersección pero al mirar detrás alrededor de 12 espectros nos seguían así que decidí usar las latas que hicimos lance una sola lata a las paredes del callejón y el resultado fue peor de lo que esperaba esa cosa estallo en pedazos a los espectros y las paredes asiendo que estas colapsaran y el callejos se bloqueara.

Sorrow: O.O (mire otra de las latas) amm bueno creo que son más letales de lo que pensé.

Atlas: O.0 recuérdame por amor a la vida no hacerme tu enemigo jamás.

Luna: 0.O (sacudió su cabeza) como sea sigamos corriendo esa explosión va fijo que atrajo a más espectros y delante esta la salida ¡Así Que Corran!

Los tres comenzamos a correr lo más que podíamos a la salida cuando salimos de los callejones a la vía principal estaban parados delante de la puerta más de 30 espectros y debido al estallido otro grupo más venia por detrás nuestro, ya sin opciones más que luchar luna y yo bajamos a las niñas de nuestros lomos y las dejamos en el piso ellas estaba aterradas pero no podíamos ayudar, mire un momento tanto a atlas como a ellas.

Sorrow: escúchenme bien tendremos que abrirnos paso así que tendrán que ser valientes y no separarse de nosotros pase lo que pase, no se detengan y solo síganos ¿creen poder hacerlo?

Para nuestra sorpresa atlas monto a las otras dos niñas en su lomo y con sus alas comenzó a sostenerlas luego me miro determinado.

Atlas: ustedes solo avancen yo me encargare de seguirlos como sea, niñas sosténganse fuerte.

Todas casi al borde del llanto le respondieron que sí y se aferraron a atlas lo más que ellas pudieron, mientras que luna y yo sacamos todo nuestro repertorio, para comprarnos un poco de tiempo lance 4 latas a los grupos que venían detrás de nuestro destrozando en pedazos a los espectros, ni el escudo de sombras de los corruptores era capaz de soportar el estallido por completo así que terminaban en pedazos como el resto, luna corrió a delante e hizo un corte horizontal con su espada lanzando un corte oscuro y cortando a varios matando a unos pero otros lograron resistir y saltaron para atacarnos, luna rápidamente creo en el suelo manchas oscuras que cuando los espectros pasaron sobre ellas de estas salió una única espina de buen tamaño empalándolos y matándolos.

Yo corrí también al frente y con mi magia hice que varias lanzas de hielo salieran detrás de los espectros estos no pudieron defenderse de ellas y los atravesaron para luego estallar y dañar a los espectro alrededor de ellos, luna se paró a dos patas y cubrió sus cascos con un aura azul oscura y al pisar el suelo esta misma aura se esparció por el suelo delante de nosotros sosteniendo las patas de todos los espectros delante de nosotros.

Los tres corrimos entre los espectros hacia la salida, luna y yo matábamos a los que estaban en el camino y atlas nos seguía corriendo de cerca, en ese momento un cuervo decidió aparecer y venia en picada a nosotros así que lance una lata al aire y luego cuando la lata estaba cerca de cuervo dispare una bola de fuego a la lata cuando esta le dio a la lata estallo y arranco una ala del cuervo haciéndolo perder el control y termino por estrellarse frente a nosotros y barriendo en el proceso a varios espectros, todos corrimos por encima del cuervo pero cuando llegamos a su cabeza tanto luna como yo enterramos nuestras armas en su cabeza solo para prevenir.

Nos bajamos del cuervo y continuamos corriendo, ya la puerta estaba delante de nosotros pero detrás nuestro venia un ejército de espectros, corrimos lo más que pudimos y salimos por las puertas de inmediato lance una lata a los amarres de la puerta y esta cayó al suelo cerrando el paso terrestre, al salir del escudo luna nos hizo parar.

Luna: ¡Sorrow Necesito Que Me Des Tiempo Para Preparar La Trasportación Así Que Aguántalos Por Mí!

Ya los espectros estaban por abrir la reja y los aéreos ya estaban llegando a nosotros pero aun así apreté con mis dientes a kuro y corrí a donde estaba viniendo el ejército aéreo que estaba formado gracias al cielo casi que solo de esqueletos con lanzas, lance las últimas dos latas que tenía a los esqueleto y las hice estallar en el aire destrozando a un montón de esqueletos y ganando su atención para mí.

La horda de esqueletos venían a donde yo estaba así que comencé a disparar todo lo que tenía lanzaba estacas y lanzas por montón destrozando a muchos esqueletos en el aire pero eran tantos que estaban acercándose a donde yo estaba, cuando llegaron a mi deje de disparar y cargue con magia de hielo a kuro comencé a cortar a todos los que se me acercaban a algunos los cortaba en dos con la espada mientras que otros terminaban congelados por las ondas de hielo que salían de la espada después de cada corte.

Continúe reteniendo a los esqueletos aéreos lo más que podía pero pare cuando escuche a las niñas gritar y a atlas correr de un seeker que al parecer había escalado el muro, luna no podía moverse por más que quisiera así que de inmediato me quite de encima a un esqueleto que me estaba atacando para luego trasportarme al frente del seeker y decapitarlo, al instante caí al suelo pero en ese momento el mal estar que tenía antes volvió a empeorar y esta vez no podía ni siquiera ver bien.

Reaccione cuando atlas grito mi nombre, él estaba atrapado contra una pared y un corruptor con unas tijeras estaba a punto de atravesarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces me trasporte delante de él y las tijeras terminaron atravesando mi pecho mire al corruptor delante mío y este sonrió y abrió las tijeras aun en mi pecho, sentí un dolor infernal en el momento y no pude evitar que la sangre saliera de mi boca pero de igual modo tome a kuro y solo logre cortar sus brazos antes de caer al piso, pude escuchar que todos gritaron algo así que intente levantarme pero fue inútil mis patas fallaron cayendo al piso sin fuerzas y mis ojos se cerraron por ellos mismos.

Pov scoot

¡Sorrow!

Al momento en que sorrow callo sentí una rabia incontrolable así que me baje del lomo de atlas corriendo y fui hasta esa cosa de dos patas este rugió al verme pero eso no me importo corrí y de todos modos lo patee en una de sus piernas este salto hacia atrás pero no se dio cuenta del barranco que tenía detrás y cayo por él, yo me quede allí parada viendo al barranco y no pude contener las ganas de llorar así que lo hice comencé a llorar y a gritar, atlas corrió a donde estaba y me cargo a donde estaba luna, ella con su magia trajo el cuerpo de sorrow y en un momento estábamos en el salón del trono del imperio, todos se asustaron cuando me escucharon llorar y atlas solo nos bajó y nos abraso a las tres, applebloom y sweetie también me abrazaron y lloraron junto conmigo.

La princesa luna bajo de su lomo el cuerpo de sorrow aun con las tijeras en él y en ese momento todos en la sala se sorprendieron, de su cuerpo aun no dejaba de salir sangre así que tanto el lomo de la princesa como el piso quedaron manchados de ella, la princesa corrió a donde él estaba y comenzó a revisarlo, nos dijo que aún tenía pulso así que un equipo médico se apresuró a donde él estaba y se lo llevaron en una camilla, luna comenzó a derramar lágrimas y fue a donde estaba la princesa celestia.

Luna: (abraso a celestia) lo siento hermana no pude traer a todos a salvo,.

Tia: (la abrazo también) cálmate luna no es tu culpa lo que paso.

Scoot: (no podía parar de llorar) tiene razón princesa no fue culpa de princesa luna fue por nuestra culpa que el termino así, si no hubiéramos estado solo temblando y llorando jamás tendría que haber usado su cuerpo para defendernos.

Tia: ¡ni hablar scootaloo esto no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes ni de nadie! las cosas solo pasaron como lo hicieron así esto no fue su culpa en lo absoluto.

Cadence: (se acercó a donde estaba y me comenzó a sobar la cabeza) scootaloo sé que estas triste por esto pero lo peor aún no ha pasado y no pasara, °u° aún está vivo y nuestro doctores se encargaran de que siga siendo así, (me limpio las lágrimas) además tú y tus amigas tienen algo que hacer para cuando el despierte y no creo que le guste despertar con caras tristes mirándolo.

Bloom: (se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió) es cierto scoot todavía no es tarde para hacer algo por el ¿qué tal si le compramos el mejor regalo para agradecerle entre las tres?

Sweetie: °u° cierto ¿que tal si vamos al mercado del imperio y le compramos algo?

Scoot: (No pude evitar el abrasar a ambas) chicas de verdad son las mejores, y gracias princesa cadence.

Cadence: no hay de que pequeña y puedes llamarme solo cadence no hay problema con eso.

Atlas: agg bueno ya por lo menos estamos de momento a salvo, y sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado pero princesa celestia ¿que tienen planeado hacer contra esas cosas?

Tia: (en ese momento la princesa miro a atlas bastante seria) atlas confiare en que seas objetivo nada de exageraciones ni nada, ¿dime que tan malo se ve el panorama en canterlot?

Atlas: (suspiro y la miro notablemente cansado) agg lo suficiente como para pensar que moriremos todos princesa, ya había miles de esas cosas cuando salimos del castillo y lo peor es que aún no dejaban de salir por esa puerta.

Luna: (suspiro cansada) agg es cierto celi, puede que el escudo del imperio nos defienda por un tiempo pero no creo que sea suficiente para frenarlos por siempre y menos con esa cosa controlándolos a todos.

Tia: (miro a luna bastante extrañada) ¿cosa? ¿a qué te refieres luna algo los controlaba?

Luna: si los vimos a todos reunidos delante de una masa oscura sea lo fuere esa masa estoy segura que los controlaba, además demostraron ser mucho más inteligentes que antes celi, debemos encontrar a las chicas cuanto antes, ¿lograron hacer hablar al unicornio que capturamos?

Shining: me temo que no luna no hemos logrado que hable.

Luna: tch entonces me hare cargo yo si no les molesta, vamos a tener que hacerlo hablar como sea.

Cadence se acercó a donde estábamos las chicas y yo sonriendo un poco.

Cadence: ¿niñas que tal si por hoy descansan y ya mañana van a comprar el regalo para sorrow? después de todo no creo que despierte hoy, el también necesitara descansar.

Bloom: está bien cadence ya incluso a mí me hace falta un descanso.

Cadence: bien síganme y yo las llevare a su habitación.

Applebloom me halo de una pata y salimos de sala del trono siguiendo a cadence ella misma nos llevó a la que nos dijo seria nuestra habitación, entramos pero en vez dejarnos e irse ella se sentó en la cama y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos.

Cadence: (sonrió y nos miró) bien ahora que ya estamos solas, (nos abraso a las tres) niñas de verdad lamento mucho que estas cosas les pasaran, pero no tienen que fingir nada si están tristes entonces lloren y desahóguense todo lo que quieran.

En ese momento no quería pero de nuevo al recordar todo lo que había pasado no pude evitar el querer llorar, rainbow estaba desaparecida y sorrow estaba al borde de la muerte, eso fue algo que no podía resistir así que comencé a llorar y las chicas también, todas comenzamos a llorar y nos apoyamos en el pecho de cadence, paso un tiempo hasta que finalmente todas dejamos de llorar y cadence nos soltó y terminamos sentada delante de ella.

Cadence: (nos dio una cálida sonrisa a las tres) ¿mejor? (nosotras asentimos) bien ¿pueden decirme que las tiene así?

Applebloom: cadence extraño a mi familia desde que fuimos a canterlot no sé nada de mac ni de la abuela, y para empeorarlo todo applejack… no… no sabemos dónde está o si quiera si está bien… (Comenzó a lagrimear de nuevo) y de verdad quiero verla.

Sweetie: yo también extraño mucho a rarity cadence, de solo pensar en que es posible que terminara rodeada de esas cosas… no quiero que eso pase cadence.

Cadence: tranquilas niñas mis tías se van a encargar de traer a todas de regreso a salvo pueden estar seguras de eso, (me miro a mi) ¿y que hay de ti scootaloo?

Scoot: (al ver su mirada me puse un poco nerviosa) n- no es nada cadence es solo que también quiero ver a las chicas es todo jeje.

Cadence me tomo con su magia y me sentó en sus piernas de espalda a ella luego me abraso y comenzó a acariciar mi melena.

Cadence: scootaloo no sé qué es lo que te preocupa pero sé que no estás bien… aunque no lo creas rainbow hablaba mucho de ti de como eras todo el tiempo, sus hermanas siempre nos contaban de los desastres que hacían y de cómo eran a cada momento con mucho cariño aunque no lo crean, por eso sé que no estás bien scootaloo, sé que algo te está molestando, si no me lo quieres decir respetare tu espacio pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendré mis cascos abiertos aun si no me lo dices ¿bien?

De nuevo mis lágrimas estaban por salir pero mire a las chicas muy preocupadas por mí y luego mire a cadence.

Scoot: (baje mi cabeza) cadence ya no sé qué hacer, las chicas por lo menos tienen a su familia para que las cuiden pero yo solo tenía a rainbow, si ella desapareció quiere decir que de nuevo estoy sola y no solo eso sino que por mi culpa uno de mis amigos está casi muerto y yo… yo…

Cadence: ¿tú que scootaloo? puedes decirlo sin miedo.

Lo pensé un momento luego decidí decirlo.

Scoot: yo por la rabia que tenía en ese momento termine empujando a una de esas cosas por el precipicio de la montaña cadence, (ella me miro sorprendida pero ya me daba igual) yo de verdad quería hacerlo desaparecer en ese momento y no me pude controlar… soy la peor poni cadence, no merezco estar aquí.

Comencé a llorar y cadence solo me abraso fuerte junto con las chicas.

Applebloom: ¡nada de eso scoot no eres la peor poni es todo lo contrario eres una de las mejores que he conocido!… tú por lo menos peleaste para defender a un amigo pero nosotras solo pudimos temblar de miedo cuando eso paso si alguien es peor que tu esa seria yo.

Sweetie: e- es cierto scoot y no solo eres una de las mejores ponis sino que nos tienes a nosotras contigo, (me sonrió un poco mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos) p- pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas.

Cadence: (nos sonrió de nuevo a las tres) ¿lo ves scoot? no tienes de que preocuparte aun si hiciste eso solo fue por proteger a un amigo en peligro y no solo las tienes a ellas dos también nos tienes a shining, a mis tías, y a mí contigo así que nunca más estarás sola… (siguió acariciando mi melena con cariño) y con respecto a rainbow y a sorrow ten fe en que salvaremos a ambos, no dejaremos que ningún poni muera sin más.

Esas fueron palabras que de verdad creía que no merecía pero fueron suficientes para hacer que la tristeza que sentía se fuera de inmediato me limpie las lágrimas y las abrase una por una.

Scoot: gracias chicas.

Ellas tres me respondieron todas sonriendo –para eso están las amigas-.

Cadence: bien es hora de que me vaya, les recomiendo que aprovechen para descansar pequeñas… después de todo han tenido un día muy largo, si necesitan cualquier cosa solo díganle a cualquier guardia o mucama que vean y ellos las atenderán, o si necesitan algo de mí no duden en buscarme.

Cadence salió del cuarto y luego las tres decidimos acostarnos a dormir.


	27. El imperio de cristal

Cap 27: El imperio de cristal.

Ya cuando nos levantamos era de noche y todas teníamos hambre así que salimos del cuarto y le preguntamos a un guardia que estaba allí parado para que nos guiara a la cocina y el acepto gustoso de llevarnos, cuando llegamos al comedor estaba las princesas luna y celestia en el comedor, luna tenía la cara enterrada en la mesa mientras que celestia reía un poco, la princesa nos vio entrar y nos invitó a sentarnos a su lado.

Tia: °u° hola niñas ¿cómo se encuentran ahora?

Sweetie: °u° hola princesa mucho mejor de hecho, 0.o ¿pero me podría decir que le paso a luna?

Tia: jeje ¬w¬ bueno digamos que está un poco refunfuñona por que no logro hacer algo.

Luna: (golpeo la mesa con sus cascos y se paró de la silla) ¡Ya Vera Ese Mal Parido! ¡Ahora enserio que le mostrare porque me dicen princesa de la noche! ¡Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de su miserable existencia ese maldito plebeyo!

Bloom: 0-o amm bueno le deseo suerte princesa.

Luna: O_O gua niñas ¿desde cuándo están aquí?

Scoot: 0.0 b- bueno hace algunos segundos que llegamos, ¿de verdad no nos escuchó saludarla? 0.o Vaya no quiero estar en el lugar del poni ese.

Luna: (se aclaró su garganta) eje olviden eso °u° ¿tienen hambre cierto?

Sweetie: bueno es que no hemos comido nada desde ayer antes del desastre y bueno no pudimos evitar que nuestros estómagos rugieran.

Bloom: ¬_¬ querrás decir el tuyo… esa cosa sí que sabe rugir.

Sweetie: (la miro un poco sonrojada) ¡hey que fue el de todas rugiendo no solo el mío!

Tia: jiji bien entonces resolvamos eso ¿les parece?

La princesa llamo a unos meseros y nos preguntaron que queríamos de comer así que todas pedimos y luego ellos se retiraron.

Tia: °u° bueno solo les queda esperar entonces.

Bloom: °n° ¿princesa que paso con bigmac y con la abuela? ¿Están aquí en el imperio?

Tia: (me sonrió alegre) eso puedes apostarlo applebloom jamás los dejaría atrás (se rasco una mejilla) aunque tu abuela sí que nos la puso difícil pero al final la convencimos, igual que tu familia sweetie, ya ellos también están en el imperio, si quieren mañana podría llevarlas con ellos.

Bloom: °u° eso sería genial podríamos aprovechar para comprar el regalo y luego ver a nuestras familias, que dices scoot ¿nos acompañas?

Scoot: umm claro no hay problema, -_- después de todo la otra opción es quedarme en el castillo mirando el techo yyy en definitiva paso de hacerlo.

Sweetie: ¡oh! °u° ¡hey que tal si intentamos una cutie mark por mirar al techo! nunca lo hemos intentado al fin y al cabo.

Tia: (se rió un poco) jeje bueno no creo que ese sea su talento, 0.O ¿la destrucción?… tal vez ¬_¬ pero el aburrimiento ni hablar.

Bloom: (comenzó a agitar un casco) -_- princesa no es para tanto, últimamente no hemos destruido nada… 0.o creo.

Scoot: (me masaje la frente) umm nop el ultimo creo que fue el del laboratorio de twi y haber hecho piedra a spike y a starlight, 0.0 hey hablando de ellos… 0.o ¿princesa de casualidad no se montó un gallo dragón un tanto pequeño y de color blanco en el tren?

Tia: (se llevo un casco al mentón) umm pues ahora que lo dices creo que un guardia la vio bajar en la estación del imperio pero no tengo idea de si es verdad ¿pero por qué la pregunta?

Sweetie: aah es que ese gallo dragón se llama rien y es la mascota de sorrow y de elis, la última vez se había quedado en el castillo de twilight pero no sabíamos si estaba a salvo pero si la vieron por aquí no me sorprendería que…

Sweetie no termina de hablar cuando rien salió de la nada y comenzó picotearle la cabeza y ella como pudo se quitó de encima a rien y la vio enojada.

Sweetie: (se sobo la cabeza) ¡está bien compañera no mascota, pero no te enojes mujer que solo decía!

Rien respondió cruzando sus alas y con un solo cacareo, cosa que hizo que todas riéramos.

Luna: (miro a rien) umm bueno supongo que no podía esperar menos de unos poni de hace más de 2mil años, entonces eres su compañera ¿cierto?

Rien asintió orgullosa y luego se sentó en la cabeza de sweetie poniendo sus patas en sus hombros y sentándose como cual gallina empollando por encima de su cuerno.

Sweetie: ¬-¬ hey por lo menos avisa que no soy como los adultos para mí si pesas un poco.

Rien puso una cara preocupada y luego comenzó a mirarse por todas partes para luego suspirar.

Tia: O.O amm ¿soy yo o acaba de asustarse por creer que engordo?

Bloom: -_- y no la ha visto cuando se trata del estado de sus plumas, la mojamos y nos obligó a que la secáramos y luego que la peináramos, 0.o aunque admito que fue divertido ver cómo le bailaba la pata por las cosquillas.

En ese momento llegaron los meseros al comedor y al ver a rien iban a salir corriendo pero la princesa celestia cerró la puerta con su magia y luego les hablo.

Tia: calma ustedes dos que se trata de una invitada también aunque un poco extraña no lo niego, O-o nunca había visto a un gallo dragón así de inteligente.

Los meseros aunque un poco asustados sirvieron la comida y luego una canción comenzó a sonar en el comedor, que resultó ser el reloj de uno de ellos, ellos creyeron que terminarían hechos piedra por rien pero ella solo comenzó a cantar la canción que escuchaba dejándolos sorprendidos a todos porque lo hacía bien a pesar de todo.

Scoot: y sip estas mejorando rien, ¬u¬ sigue así y vas a ganar el concurso animales talentosos.

Rien se sonrojo un poco y agradeció.

Todas comimos lo que habíamos pedido que yo en mi caso era un emparedado con frutas y luego las princesas se iban a retirar pero las detuve un segundo.

Scoot: umm princesas ¿me pueden decir cómo se encuentra sorrow?

Luna: agg scoot aun lo están tratado vas a tener que esperar un poco más pero la buena noticia es que lograron hacer que saliera de la zona de peligro, así que técnicamente vivirá, pero de todos modos aun no terminan de operar.

Scoot: (sonreí un poco) gracias princesa luna.

Luna: vamos scoot puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin problema ¿cierto celi?

Tia: por supuesto que sí, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?

Scoot: °u° ok gracias celestia, gracias luna.

Ambas me respondieron riendo un poco -de nada scoot-.

Tia: bueno ahora si hasta luego niñas.

Ellas salieron del comedor y yo suspire aliviada, a decir verdad aun no me creía que podrían salvarlo después de semejante herida, luego de terminar nuestra cena decidimos ir a nuestra habitación pero de camino sí que nos reímos cada vez que pasábamos a un guardia y veían a rien en el lomo de sweetie y ella caminando como si nada, hubo uno que al vernos saco de su armadura una pequeña botella y la lanzo por la ventana pero luego uno termino tirándose por la ventana para ir a recogerla, pero algunos intentaron atacar y antes que lo hicieran los frenábamos y les explicábamos el por qué ella estaba aquí.

Llegamos a la habitación y rien bajo del lomo de sweetie volando a uno de los muebles donde se acostó de espalda y dejo sus alas estiradas en el sofá de una manera muy relajada diría yo.

Scoot: (me rasque la cabeza) emm 0-o parece que alguien si podría acostumbrarse a esto

Sweetie: -_- y que lo digas ¬-¬ ¿de casualidad no quieres un masaje en las patas?

Rien asintió emocionada y estiro una de sus patas moviendo sus dedos, las tres nos vimos entre nosotras y luego nos lanzamos sobre ella a hacerle cosquillas ella comenzó a reír como loca pero luego tomo la oportunidad y se nos escapó de los cascos para luego mirarnos y comenzar a perseguirnos e intentar picotearnos, cada oportunidad que teníamos tomábamos a rien y le hacíamos cosquillas y ella se las desquitaba picoteándonos aunque gracias al cielo no tan fuerte, ya después de un rato de andar jugando las 4 caímos rendidas en la cama.

Nos despertamos cuando alguien toco la puerta le dijimos que pasara y era una de las mucamas del castillo para preguntar si desayunaríamos pero antes que pudiéramos responder con una sincronización perfecta el estómago de las 4 respondió, sip el de rien también gruño haciendo reír a la mucama un poco y le dijimos para que nos esperara un momento para prepararnos después de todo aun teníamos las almohadas pegadas a la cara.

Luego de cepillarnos, ir al baño y de más salimos de la habitación y la seguimos esta vez no al comedor si no que a una terraza donde estaban todos sentados shining, cadence, luna y celestia, nosotras fuimos a la mesa saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en el resto de las sillas que curiosamente eran 4, así que rien se aprovechó de la que quedaba y se sentó en la mesa con nosotros colocándose una de las servilletas alrededor de su cuello y espero sentada con el cubierto y el tenedor entre sus alas.

Shining: O_O aah bueno ya me habían dicho que era una gallo dragón un tanto especial ¬_¬ ¿pero no creen que exageraron un poco enseñándole etiqueta?

Bloom: (levanto sus cascos) seria genial que hubiéramos sido nosotras pero desde que la encontraron ya era así.

Sweetie: O.0 ¿saben? creo que esto demuestra que mi teoría de que escapo de un circo es cierta.

Rien miro a sweetie un poco disconforme con lo que dijo pero decidió ignorarla y en vez de picotearla como de costumbre se quedó sentada mirando a todos lados, un momento después llego el desayuno de todos y por extraño que suene también traían comida para rien, ya que era un ave los cocineros decidieron preparar un plato de frutas variadas con algunas semillas, a nosotras al parecer por ser jóvenes nos dieron una hamburguesa que tengo que admitir estaba deliciosa, a luna, shining y cadence les prepararon pasteles dulces mientras que a celestia un plato acorde a su dieta un emparedado de margaritas.

Luna: (le dio una mirada burlona a celestia) ¬w¬ hermana recuerda tu dieta.

Tia: (las lágrimas casi se le salían al ver los pasteles) ¡pero luna ya no estamos en canterlot y no estoy actualmente gobernando, así que no tengo necesidad de una! … TnT además que voy a necesitar mucha energía para estos días, ¡Así Que Ni Hablar De Dietas Quiero Mis Pasteles!

La cara de la princesa en ese momento solo provoco que todos riéramos y luna sin perder la oportunidad saco una cámara en un segundo y le tomo una foto a celestia para luego tirarse al piso riendo.

Luna: jajaja ¿lo ves cadence? te dije que valdría la pena convencer a los cocineros, °u° ¡Chicos Ya Pueden Traer El De Celi!

En ese momento los cocineros trajeron un pastel de 3 pisos de diferentes sabores que de solo verlo nos derritió la boca a todos, lo dejaron a un lado de la princesa y ella miraba a luna sin creer lo que veía .

Tia: O-o pe- pero ¿por qué el enorme pastel?

Cadence: °u° bueno puede que se esté cayendo el mundo pero ni eso haría que nos olvidáramos que día es hoy tía celestia.

Mientras cadence hablaba nos pasó a cada una un pequeño papel y al leerlo supimos que decir, miramos a celestia y gritamos al mismo tiempo -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-, la princesa nos miró sorprendida pero luego rio un poco y nos agradeció a cada uno.

Luna: (hizo flotar un paquete) este es mi regalo para ti hermana puede que no sea como pinkie para esto de los regalos y las felicitaciones… pero igual espero que te guste.

Luna le entrego un pequeño paquete a ella y por supuesto que lo abrió cuando saco su contenido resultaron ser un par de anillos de plata en un collar, me preguntaba por qué le daría eso pero cuando la princesa los vio sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad se le escapo y abrazo a luna.

Tia: no necesitas ser pinkie para saber cómo alegrarme hermanita muchas gracias, los estuve buscando por mucho tiempo pero nunca logre encontrarlos.

Luna: jeje de nada fue difícil el conseguirlos pero al final lo logre.

Me daba mucha curiosidad el regalo de la luna así que decidí preguntar.

Scoot: umm pero por que los anillos están en el collar, ¿no se supone que debería colocárselos?

Tia: (tomo los anillos con un casco mientras los miraba con una sonrisa) normalmente seria así scoot… pero estos dos son muy especiales para mí, prefiero tenerlos así.

Cadence: bueno señores a comer se ha dicho que tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer, (miro a luna y a celestia un poco apenada) y no quisiera arruinar su día tías pero tengo que pedirles su ayuda para resolver un montón de cosas.

Tia: no te preocupes cadence, aun si no la pedias pretendíamos ayudar de todas formas, (nos miró a nosotras) pero me voy a escapar un rato, cadence después de todo tengo un compromiso con las niñas y creo que después del desayuno es el mejor momento.

Cadence: °u° no hay problema tómense todo el tiempo que quieran luego que terminen podrás darnos un casco tía.

Todos comimos nuestro desayuno y luego shining, luna y cadence se fueron pero celestia se quedó con nosotras.

Tia: prometí que las llevaría a ver a sus familias y la verdad creo que este va a ser el único momento que tenga para llevarlas, además creo que ustedes también deben de querer ir ahora ¿o me equivoco?

Scoot: nop yo también pienso que es mejor ir en estos momentos así podemos aprovechar y pasar por el mercado a comprar el regalo.

Tia: bueno entonces pongámonos en marcha.

La princesa comenzó a caminar y nosotras nos levantamos… nos quedamos esperando que rien subiera al lomo de alguna pero en vez de subirse nos montó un teatro para decirnos que ella iba a dar un paseo, nosotras solo levantamos un poco los hombros y salimos del castillo comenzando a caminar por la ciudad, recuerdo que cuando vine por primera vez todas habíamos quedado maravilladas por ver la ciudad, las casas todas hechas de cristales de colores que brillaban de una manera hermosa con el sol, por donde vieras todos estaban contentos y te alegrabas de solo andar en las calles.

Pero en estos momentos nada era como antes, todas las casas y calles que antes brillaban ya no lo hacían ya que por donde fuera que pasáramos estaba abarrotado de ponis, algunos se veían enojados con la princesa pero de una manera que solo la princesa podría ella conseguía calmarlos y hacer que ese mal humor que tenían desapareciera, como sea seguimos caminando y al cabo de un rato llegamos a un estadio, la princesa se paró delante del estadio y lo miro un poco triste.

Tia: les prometo que solo será temporal así que por favor solo resistan un poco más.

Luego ella continuo, nosotras no entendimos en el momento el porqué de sus palabras pero luego de entrar fue que lo entendimos, el estadio estaba lleno de los ponis que venían de otras ciudades, nos dimos cuenta gracias a que todos se veían muy tristes.

Algunos dormían sobre una manta mientras que otros solo se veían muy preocupados, al ver a la princesa entrar todos le saltaron encima y comenzaron a preguntarle de todo, ella al estar así les dijo que se reunieran todos en el estadio y allí ella explicaría todo, luego que todos la dejaran quieta ella camino a donde estábamos.

Tia: bueno chicas es hora de llevarlas con sus parientes, (suspiro cansada) luego tendré que tratar de calmar a esta multitud y creo que no será fácil.

Scoot: creo que no quisiera estar en su lugar, esos ponis no se veían muy contentos.

Tia: agg lo sé, bueno síganme.

Como ella dijo la seguimos y nos llevó a una de las salas privadas del estadio, allí estaban todos los que eran familia de las 6 chicas, incluyendo a spike y a starlight, al llegar applebloom corrió a abrazar a bigmac y a la abuela Smith mientras que sweetie fue a abrazar a sus padres, spike se acercó a donde estaba yo y me acaricio la melena.

Spike: (sonrió contento de vernos) hay que ver potrillas locas, nos tenían a todos preocupados ¿cómo se les ocurre no salir en una evacuación? cuando ese tren llego a ponyville y no las vimos a todos casi nos dio un infarto, apenas estábamos procesando la desaparición de las chicas, ¿pero que además ustedes hubieran quedado allí ustedes solas? estaba por ir a buscarlas aun si tenía que enfrentar a un ejército de cosas raras, pero la princesa me detuvo de hacerlo.

Scoot: (me puse un poco triste) si lamento eso spike y gracias por preocuparte por nosotras, 0-o ¿pero enserio estabas por ir allí por nosotras?

Spike: (sonrió confiado) para eso están los amigos scoot (adopto una pose mostrando los músculos de su brazo y sonriendo confiado) aun si tuviera que ir al tártaro a buscarlas no lo dudaría.

Tia: (se puso un caso en la cara y suspiro) agg si no le digo que luna fue por ustedes tendría que haber mandado un equipo de rescate no solo para ustedes sino que para spike.

Spike: ¬_¬ vamos princesa esas cosas no creo que sean para tanto estoy seguro que podría encargarme de unos 100 yo solo.

Scoot: 0-0 amm spike creo que le debes la vida a la princesa en más de una forma, ya que no solo eran 100, sino unas 100mil de esas cosas, (baje mi cabeza y mire el suelo) si te soy sincera aun con lo fuerte que eres no creo que fuera suficiente… eso lo aprendí a las malas.

Spike se rio un poco al verme y luego me levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

Spike: puedo asegurar algo scoot, no te pega la tristeza… hey no sé qué paso haya pero si algo puedes tener por seguro es que siempre contaras conmigo cuando estés en problemas, si eran 1 millón no me importaba igual las rescataría y volveríamos todos a hacer una fiesta, (miro serio a la princesa) así como pretendo hacer con las chicas… princesa ¿ya tiene alguna idea de su paradero?

Cuando spike hizo esa pregunta todos en la sala guardamos silencio y miramos esperanzados a la princesa pero ella solo suspiro y nos miró triste.

Tia: hacemos lo posible pero aun nada, lo siento de verdad, (nos miró un poco cansada) bueno supongo que es hora de retirarme tengo que dar un discurso a los ponis de afuera para intentar calmarlos.

La princesa salió de la sala mientras nosotras nos quedamos todos en el salón, applebloom y sweetie estuvieron con su familia mientras yo me quede con spike y con starlight hablamos de algunas cosas hasta que al final me preguntaron cómo fue que las chicas desaparecieron pero como ni yo misma sabía que había pasado no pude responderles mucho, ellos estuvieron tristes por eso pero luego de un momento sonrieron confiados.

Starlight: bueno ya twilight me ha ayudado un montón de veces, supongo que esta vez será mi turno de ayudar.

Spike: tan solo espera que sepamos algo de ellas, ni bien la princesa sepa algo iré yo mismo a buscarlas.

Scoot: si… yo también espero que ellas logren averiguar algo, ya quiero que rainbow vuelva.

Starlight: 0.o hey scoot dime algo ¿capturaron al responsable cierto? (yo asentí) umm eso me deja preguntándome cómo es posible que no sepan nada todavía, las princesas deben conocer una o dos formas de hacer hablar a un poni.

Ni bien dijo eso se me vinieron a la mente sorrow y elis.

Scoot: -_- supongo que depende del poni te recuerdo que hay algunos obstinados como mula.

Starlight: ¬_¬ bueno si pero de esos no hay muchos, y aun esos puedes hacerlos hablar con un poco de persuasión.

Scoot: (la mire con una ceja levantada) algo me dice que tienes experiencia en el tema ¿cierto?

Starlight: (levanto un poco sus cascos) pues sí, ¬_¬ vamos ustedes saben que tampoco fui una santa antes, algunas veces tuve que hacer alguna que otra cosa para… ya saben (comenzó a rodar uno de sus cascos) casi eliminar a twilight y a las demás peeero en fin °u° si no obtienen nada supongo que me ofreceré para hablar con él.

Spike: agg en definitiva twi se negaría a que lo hagas pero supongo que en tiempos de necesidad se necesitan medidas desesperadas así que adelante yo te acompañare cuando le digas a las princesas.

Seguí hablado con ellos hasta que entro la princesa con una cara de cansancio anormal.

Tia: agg -_- supongo que con eso bastara de momento pero tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes, lo siento pero solo vine a despedirme, tengo que regresar ya al castillo, y chicas siento el tener que dejarlas ir a comprar el regalo ustedes solas (de la nada saco una pequeña bolsa y se la dio a sweetie) tómelos eso debería bastarles para comprarle un obsequio, y de nuevo me disculpo por tener que dejarlas.

Scoot: princesa antes que se vaya quería saber cómo se encuentra sorrow ¿ya terminaron de tratarlo?

Tia: ¡oh! ahora que lo mencionas °u° sip, ya está en un cuarto en el castillo descansando, más tarde pueden ir a verlo si quieren… agg pero siento tener que decírtelo de esta forma pero el doctor nos dijo que es posible que tarde y mucho en despertar, de verdad lo siento scoot.

Spike: ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Que él no estaba encerrado?

Tia: será para después spike por ahora me retiro, ah (se acercó a donde estábamos spike, starlight y yo) si alguno quiere ir al castillo no lo duden al fin y al cabo ustedes tienen una habitación para ustedes haya y eso las incluye a ustedes scootaloo.

Luego de decir eso nos guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación, spike se rasco una mejilla con una sonrisa tonta mientras veía a la princesa irse luego ambos me miraron con intriga así que termine contándoles lo que había pasado antes que llegáramos al imperio.

Les conté de cómo estaba canterlot y de lo que paso con sorrow cuando estábamos a punto de legar al imperio, aunque omití la parte de que yo termine empujando al espectro ya que eso no era algo que me gustara contar y menos cuando una multitud te esta escuchado, todos quedaron helados en ese momento y entendieron el por qué terminaos evacuando casi toda equestria al imperio de cristal, si nos quedábamos fuera era casi seguro que todos moriríamos, en ese momento el rostro de spike y de starlight estaba ensombrecido por alguna razón y no aguante la curiosidad del por qué.

Scoot: oigan que les pasas a ustedes dos ¿porque de repente tan serios?

Spike: (me dio una mirada un poco aterradora) scoot ¿no estas exagerando nada?

Starlight: (lo acompaño con la mirada haciéndome tragar hondo) por qué si es así como dices entonces esto es serio, hay que encontrar a las chicas a como dé lugar, y aunque me duela decirlo, eso orando que nada les haya pasado.

Escuchar eso era algo que no quería, ya sabía que podían estar en peligro pero no es algo que quería oír ya que de inmediato me dieron ganas de llorar, aún tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ver a rainbow y a las demás pero lo único que podía hacer era sentarme a esperar que otros la salvaran, no fui la única que le cayó pesado lo que dijo starlight todos los demás también tenían un rostro triste, incluso ella lo estaba pero spike piso fuerte sorprendiendo a todos.

Spike: ¡entonces eso solo significa que debemos movernos ahora star! si crees poder ayudar a las princesas entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vallamos al castillo ahora.

Bloom: (puso su mejor carita de perrito regañado) °n° oigan spike, starlight ya que van a salir ¿nos acompañan hasta el mercado? Es que queremos comprar el regalo para sorrow hoy por si acaso despierta.

Spike: (suspiro y luego sonrió) bueno supongo que no hay problema con eso, podemos esperar un poco supongo.

Starlight: jiji ¬w¬ ¿ven lo que les digo? un poco de persuasión y todo listo, y por cierto (le guiño un ojo a applebloom) bien pensado chiquilla, creo que me tendré que empezar a cuidar de ti jiji.

Ella solo sonrió y tanto sweetie como yo solo dejamos salir un suspiro, nos despedimos de todos en la sala y luego salimos al mercado, como aún seguían llegando cada vez más ponis, en el imperio ya se estaba haciendo presente la falta de cosas en los puestos pero después de buscar por un tiempo las chicas y yo encontramos lo que todas creímos que le encantaría a sorrow.

Luego fuimos por el regalo de la princesa cosa que agarro por lo bajo a spike y a starlight ya que ninguno sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, de inmediato spike saco de entre sus escamas una bolsa con algunos bits y starlight la saco de algún lugar que aún no me explico el tan siquiera como rayos lo hizo, en fin ya para cuando todos compramos los regalos estaba comenzando a anochecer así que fuimos todos al castillo para darle su regalo a la princesa.

Cuando llegamos al castillo había una mayor cantidad de guardias que antes ya que estaban las tres guardias en el castillo, la guardia real, la guardia nocturna y los guardias de cristal, tengo que admitir que verlos todos juntos se veía un poco aterrador pero igual seguimos nuestro camino… eso hasta que uno de los guardias nocturnos nos detuvo.

Guardia1: ¡alto! que asunto tienen en el castillo.

Al instante el guardia que lo acompañaba que resultó ser un guardia de cristal detuvo a su compañero.

Guardia2: alto compañero que estas deteniendo nada más y nada menos que a spike el valiente y a starlight glimmer.

Guardia1: ¬_¬ yyy ¿eso que tiene que ver con que quieran pasar al castillo? nuestras ordenes fueron no dejar pasar a nadie.

Guardia3: -_- pero recuerdas que siempre hay excepciones a las reglas, Spike es el asistente de la princesa twilight y starlight es su estudiante, en pocas palabras son casi de la nobleza hombre.

En ese momento el abrió los ojos a más poder y nos miró sorprendido, comenzó a jugar con el yelmo en su cabeza y se notaba bastante nervioso.

Guardia1: hay perdonen mi rudeza pero es que nos habían ordenado no dejar nadie pasar a nadie y bueno no sabía que eran ustedes, lo siento mucho pueden pasar, (nos miró casi con ojos de perrito regañado) y emm ¿podríamos dejar esto en secreto? es que no quiero perder mi puesto.

Fue inevitable al verlo todos comenzamos a reír y él también se rio de manera muy nerviosa.

Spike: oh vamos ¿de verdad crees que nos molesta eso? °u° hasta nosotros comprendemos que lo hicieras y de hecho está muy bien que lo hicieras, en vez de despedirte yo te ascendería hombre, así que quita esa cara y continua con el buen trabajo.

Guardia2: O.o umm por cierto ¿el gallo dragón viene también con ustedes?

Nos extrañó un poco la pregunta ya que yo recuerde dejamos a rien que salió por su cuenta, pero para nuestra sorpresa ella venia corriendo y aleteando a toda pata desde la ciudad cosa que nos extrañó un poco pero luego lo entendimos, una jauría de perro furiosos la estaba persiguiendo y ella simplemente corría por su vida pero el problema era a donde corría ya que venía directo a nosotros.

Yo comencé a decir mis oraciones cuando vi a todos los perros venir, rien salto a el lomo de sweetie pero antes que llegara spike la tomo en el aire del cuello y luego miro a los perros que venían corriendo, tomo aire para después dar un rugido tan fuerte que aun nosotras quedamos paralizadas eso termino espantando a los perros y luego miro a rien en su mano ella cacareo y sonrió nerviosa.

Spike: (le dio una mirada de muerte a la pobre avecilla que trago bien hondo entre sus garras) tu y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas por arreglar… pero por el momento te salvas.

El tomo a rien y la puso en su lomo, por alguna razón ella quedo allí como si de una estatua se tratase luego spike camino a donde estaba el guardia.

Spike: ¬_¬ si está loca ave viene con nosotros, ¿ya podemos pasar cierto?

Ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado y nosotros pasamos tranquilamente al interior del castillo pero ninguna quitábamos la vista de spike y él lo noto.

Spike: 0-o amm se puede saber por qué me ven así?

Sweetie: 0.O ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

Spike: ah ¿te refieres al rugido? (ella asintió) bueno desde hace mucho en realidad solo que nunca tuve la necesidad de usarlo, yyy como no tenía ganas de enfrentarlos, fluttershy tampoco está para que calmara a los perros así que bueno ¿porque no usarlo?

Antes que nos diéramos cuanta las 3 princesas y shining llegaron con un grupo de guardias todos armados y listos para pelear pero al venos se detuvieron.

Luna: ¡spike chicas apresúrense y entren no sabemos que rayos puede estar atacándonos!

Cadence: ¡aun no me explico cómo es posible que llegaran tan rápido! pero sobre todo ¿cómo es que pasaron el escudo?

Bloom: 0.0 amm ¿de que hablan? ¿que se supone que nos está atacando?

Todos nos miraron extrañados, e igual nosotros.

Tia: 0.O alto acabamos de oír un tremendo rugido ¿que no son los espectros atacando?

Spike: (se sonrojo yyy mucho mientras comenzó a jugar con su garras) emm creo que hubo un pequeño malentendido princesa.

Tia: (miro un poco seria a spike) ¿a qué te refieres spike?

Spike: (comenzó a sudar mientras sonreía nervioso y estiraba un inexistente cuello de camiza) emm bueno sucede que una jauría de perros furiosos venía a donde estábamos y lace un rugido para espantarlos, peeero supongo que se me paso la mano jeje.

Todos los presentes le dieron una mirada de me estas jodiendo a spike y él se inclinó y se disculpó, las princesas suspiraron mientras que shining estaba muerto de risa, incluso nosotras lo estábamos, cadence mando de regreso a los guardias y luego que ellos se fueran todos comenzamos a reír.


	28. ¿Qué se supone que soy?

Cap 28: ¿Qué se supone que soy?

Cadence: jeje bueno supongo que eso no cayó tan mal después de todo, por lo menos sirvió de simulacro contra emergencias.

Shining: (se limpió una lagrima que se le salió de tanto reír) uff y que lo digas, (se estiro un poco) además ya me hacía falta un descanso de tanto papeleo, pero ¬u¬ hey ese fue un buen rugido spike no sabía que ya podías hacerlo.

Spike: bueno ya hace mucho que sabía hacerlo, pero en fin me alegro de verlos a todos.

Luna: °u° igual nosotros spike… ¬_¬ pero procura mantener los rugidos al mínimo puedo apostar que en un rato vendrán un montón de ponis nerviosos, les diré a los guardias que digan que fue un simulacro así nos ahorramos el tener que dar explicaciones tediosas, agg -_- ya de verdad necesito un descanso.

Cadence: uff por esta vez concuerdo contigo tía, (la miro con un poco de pena) pero aún falta un pendiente por terminar, y voy a necesitar su ayuda.

Luna: T-T supongo que uno más y luego seremos libres por hoy.

Cadence: spike, chicas siento pedirles esto pero ¿podrían ayudarnos también? mientras más seamos mejor.

Spike: bueno está bien… -_- supongo.

Starlight: ¬u¬ y sip spike tienes una seria falta de decisión, °u° y por mí no hay problema en ayudar cadence.

Sweetie: a nosotras nos encanta ayudar así que ¡Adelante!

Scoot: °u° ¡hey podríamos ganar nuestras cutie marks como asistentes del castillo!

Bloom: 0-o umm bueno supongo que sería genial.

Todos rieron un poco hasta que cadence comenzó a caminar así que la seguimos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de una habitación cadence se paró delante y suspiro pero en ese momento apareció arriba de celestia sin que ella lo notara un cartel que decía sorpresa el cual todos leímos cuando cadence abrió la puerta las lucen estaban apagadas pero igual pasamos cuando yo cerré la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos gritamos ¡SORPRESA! Algo que tomo a celestia desprevenida pero ella sonrió y nos agradeció, la habitación estaba llena de toda clase de dulces y comidas, también tenía una hermosa decoración ya de por si el salón era enteramente de cristal pero adornado con luces y otras cosas le daban un aspecto muy increíble.

Aprovechando la oportunidad todos le entregamos nuestros regalos a la princesa celestia entre nosotras tres le compramos una bufanda hecha de lo que parecía ser hilos con cristales de color rosa ya que la bufanda brillaba con la luz, ella se colocó en su cuello y tal como pensábamos le quedaba bien, spike le compro una pequeña figura de cristal de ella y luna, starlight le guiño un ojo y le dio un libro muy interesante de -como mantener tu figura sin hacer dietas locas- ella le agradeció y de manera muy disimulada lo guardo y por ultimo shining y cadence le dieron un cristal que brillaba con distintos colores bastante genial a decir verdad.

Todos disfrutamos de la fiesta y luego de un rato preguntamos por flury ya que no la veíamos pero cadence nos dijo que había dejado a flury con sunburst pero que aun así seguí un poco preocupada así que fue a buscarla y tal como esperábamos sunburst tenía media cara de color negro y una mirada de pocos amigos mientras que flury… que en ese momento tenía alrededor de 4 años… entro montada en el lomo de cadence riendo como loca.

Cadence: (miro un poco seria a flury) flury ¿qué te he dicho de hacerle bromas a sunburst?

Flury: jeje lo siento mami, °u° pero es que es muy divertido hacer enojar un poquito al tío sunburst, (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm aunque admito que es muy difícil ¬w¬ cosa que hace que sea más divertido.

Sunburst: (suspiro y luego se limpió la cara) aun así flury procura no hacer este tipo de bromas, son muy molestas de limpiar y no creo que quieras otro regaño de las encargadas de la limpieza ¿o sí?

Flury: (por algún motivo abrí los ojos como platos) aou creo que me espera una buena cuando me vean.

Cadence: jiji te lo tienes merecido así que esta vez no voy a ayudarte pequeña.

Flury: (puso su mejor cara de perrito rogando por su vida) °n° por favor mami ¿me podrías ayudar a que la señora wiss no me regañe como la otra vez?

Tengo que admitirlo flury era buena con eso ya que sunburst, shining e incluso spike estaban a punto de entrar en un coma diabético por la ternura de flury, pero cadence era mucho mejor ya que solo sonrió y le dijo -nop-, cosa que nos sorprendió a todas… 0.o sería la princesa del amor pero sí que tenía carácter.

Flury: (volteo a otro lado y hablo en voz baja pero igual la escuche) algún día funcionara flury… algún día funcionara.

Cadence: (la abrazo riendo un poco) jiji °u° no lo creo ternurita ¬u¬ pero si quieres seguir intentado no hay problema, y de todos modos tú te lo buscaste yo te lo dije la última vez no te metas en líos con wiss.

Scoot: 0.o amm puedo preguntar porque flury le tiene mied…

No pude terminar de preguntar cuando oímos el grito de alguien que dejaba en pena el rugido de spike, y este claramente dijo -¡Flury Heart!- todos quedamos sorprendidos por el grito pero flury enseguida voló del lomo de su madre buscando una vía de escape por la puerta pero escuchamos claramente los pasos de lo que se podría considerar una hidra acercarse así que de inmediato cambio de dirección y fue e intento abrir las ventanas pero estaban por algún motivo selladas ya sin saber que hacer se escondió entre los adornos del techo.

En ese momento un casco se asomó por la puerta y una poni de cristal de color blanco y melena liza y corta de color roja con ojos marrones vistiendo un traje de mucama, entro en el cuarto y por alguna razón podíamos ver claramente un aura azul oscuro rodearla y ella al ver a las princesas se inclinó para luego preguntar.

¿?: (Tenía una sonrisa que más que felicidad inspiraba terror) buenas noches princesas espero no molestarlas ¿pero podrían decirme si alguna ha visto a flury por aquí?

Cadence: (sonrió como si nada) hola wiss como te encuentras (señalo a la pancarta de bienvenida).

Wiss: (comenzó a caminar) muy bien princesa gracias por preguntar.

De un momento a otro salto a uno de los pilares para luego saltar al techo apoyada con el pilar y del techo reboto pasando por detrás de la pancarta sin romperla atrapando a flury en el aire como cual halcón de presa dejándonos a todos sin palabras, luego aterrizo a dos patas con flury entre sus cascos y comenzó a caminar a uno de los estantes, de detrás del estante saco un vestido de sirvienta del tamaño de flury que de inmediato se lo coloco y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Wiss: bueno princesas es hora de que me retire, ¬_¬ esta pequeña y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas por hablar y hacer.

Cadence: está bien pero no seas muy dura con ella wiss.

Wiss: (levanto una ceja y miro a cadence) ¿de que habla princesa? no voy a hacerle mucho a la princesa flury solo voy a tener una charla muuuy practica con ella… no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ella se retiró del salón y flury intentaba de todo para intentar zafarse pero le fue simplemente imposible, todos miramos a cadence que estaba de lo más relajada.

Luna: O.o amm cadence ¿y se supone que ella es una poni normal?

Sunburst: (rodo sus ojos) princesa créame cuando le digo que no la ha visto nada, la he visto saltar de la punta del castillo para atrapar a flury volando y lo peor de todo es que cae al suelo y deja un cráter pero ella camina como si nada.

Luna: 0.O y vuelvo a preguntarlo ¿de verdad es un poni normal?

Shining: (levanto sus cascos) ¿quién sabe? Solo sé que hace un trabajo excelente como parte del personal, decimos que es la encargada de la limpieza pero ella hace mucho más que eso.

Cadence: jiji y lo mejor de todo es que sabe cómo tratar con flury perfectamente, por eso no me preocupo por ella, (suspiro apoyando una mejilla en uno de sus cascos) agg solo que a veces la deja muy cansada al punto que no quiere moverse por alrededor de 2 días, pero bueno creo que a ella le gusta porque siempre se lo advertimos y la sigue provocando.

Bloom: 0_0 ¿de casualidad no acepta discípulos? Yo también quiero hacer eso.

Ella de nuevo apareció por la puerta y tenía a flury tomada de la cola y ella como podía intentaba aferrare al piso.

Wiss: ¬u¬ pues si los acepto pero más te vale estar preparada, ah y princesa casi lo olvidaba el doctor ya termino con la tarea que le mando, me dijo que mando los resultados a la oficina del príncipe shining, bueno que tengan una buena noche.

Ella se retiró y ni yo salía de la impresión, como sea dejamos ese asunto de lado y decidimos seguir con la fiesta por un rato más hasta que todos decidimos terminarla y limpiar el salón, luego spike y starlight hablaron con las princesas y ellas aceptaron la ayuda de starlight nos dijeron para que fuéramos a nuestro cuarto pero todas decidimos ir a un sitio antes, ellas entendieron y nos indicaron donde estaba así que las tres fuimos a la habitación de sorrow y entramos.

Lo encontramos en un estado en verdad doloroso, tenía un montón de cosas conectadas, respiradores, monitores cardiacos, intravenosas con paquetes de sangre, pero lo más notable eran los vendajes en su pecho por que algunos aún tenían un poco de sangre en ellos, todas nos sentamos alrededor de la cama mirándolo.

Sweetie: chicas… ¿creen que de verdad despierte?

Bloom: eso espero sweetie aun yo que no lo conozco muy bien no quiero verlo así.

Scoot: yo tampoco sé si despertara… pero necesito que lo haga, (comencé a lagrimear) aún hay muchas cosas por las que tengo que agradecerle.

Bloom: si ya con esta es la segunda vez que nos salva y para ti sería la tercera.

Scoot: (apoye mi cabeza en la cama) si ya sería la tercera vez que me salvan y yo no he podido hacer nada por ellos hasta ahora, pero tengo un tiempo preguntándome que fue de elis, ella nunca se separa de él, y cuando fue a salvarnos ella no estaba y aun no aparece.

Sweetie: 0-o ¿creen que haya sido atrapada con nuestras hermanas? Eso explicaría su falta.

Bloom: umm bueno eso sería un poco genial, si ella esta con ellas entonces puede que ya hayan escapado… °u° incluso puede que lleguen aquí en cualquier momento.

Scoot: eso si que sería increíble, así podríamos verlas pronto… chicas ¿podemos quedarnos aquí hoy?

Sweetie: ¬w¬ jeje hey scoot no sabía que te gustaban mucho mayores que tú.

Scoot: 0-0 ¿hey de donde sacaste eso? (la mire un poco enojada) él no me gusta ¿bien?

Bloom: ¬u¬ vamos scoot admítelo caíste redondita por tu galán de brillante armadura jeje.

Scoot: ¬-¬ ¿es enserio ustedes dos? No me gusta ¿bien? es solo que me siento mal porque por mi culpa él y elis terminaron en todo este embrollo, (me puse un poco triste) pero no sabía que hacer, si no les pedía ayuda es posible que todos hubiéramos muerto allá en ponyville, pero por hacer eso ellos terminaron una desaparecida y el otro a punto de morir… agg ya no se ni que pensar chicas.

Bloom: 0-o vaya no sabía que tenías tanto en la cabeza… °u° pero hey, yo pienso que lo hiciste bien, él nunca estuvo obligado a hacer nada, si lo hiso fue porque te considera una buena amiga, de otro modo nunca nos hubiera protegido de esa forma.

Sweetie: °u° sip applebloom tiene razón, no pienses tanto en eso, jiji ahora solo nos queda esperar que despierte y agradecerle como nunca le hemos agradecido a nadie.

Scoot: umm (sonreí de verdad) supongo que tienen razón.

Estuvimos hablado un buen rato sobre todo tipo de cosas como que haríamos para sorprenderlo, que cruzadas podíamos intentar para obtener nuestras cutie marks mientras lo cuidábamos y algunas que otras cosas, pero luego de un rato todas nos cansamos y caímos dormidas en otra cama que estaba en la habitación.

Pov ¿?

¿?: ¿está todo listo por aquí?

¿?: Casi todo… maldición ¿no había en verdad un mejor maldito lugar que esta pocilga para quedarnos?

¿?: No si no queremos tener molestias.

¿?: Hey ya los todo está preparado, podemos empezar cuando quieran.

¿?: Bien entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Los 3 pasamos el laboratorio y llegamos a donde queríamos la sala de celdas… era un lugar un poco oscurecido ya que era un poco viejo y llevaba tiempo sin ser habitado ya que esta zona era como lo miraras una zona hostil para cualquier vida… como sea el lugar era bastante espacioso y tenía plenitud de celdas pero solo 7 de ellas estaban habitadas nada más y nada menos que por las guardianas de la harmonía y uno de los demonios quienes estuvieron causándonos tantos problemas.

Entramos y ya que todas aún estaban inconscientes las atamos sacamos a todas de las celdas llevándolas hasta la oficina donde unos cuantos de los nuestros nos esperaban, dejamos a todas en medio de la sala y cada uno nos paramos formando un circulo a su alrededor.

¿?: tch, la basura siempre será basura ¿no? se suponía que aquí debían de estar esas patéticas princesas también no solo las estúpidas guardianas.

¿?: no se puede hacer nada… leso hizo lo que pudo, sabes que ellas no son de las que caigan fácil.

¿?: je de ser tan fácil ya las hubiéramos asesinado hace años… pero eso no importa tanto, aún tenemos unos cuantos ases bajo las mangas y que no se olvide que el objetivo primordial esta cumplido… la puerta está abierta y sin poder usar los elementos no hay nada que puedan hacer para cerrarla.

¿?: Una razón más para que todos nos apresuremos…

¿?: Jeje pues van a tener que esforzarse como nada malditas garrapatas… puedo apostar que esas locas milenarias se las van a arreglar para encontrarnos, y no olvidemos el tarado que tengo por compañero… ruéguenle a Dios que ese ser no los encuentre o pueden arrepentirse.

¿?: Tch maldita pegaso insolente… nadie vendrá para ayudarlas ya que jamás podrán dar con dónde estamos y aun si lo hicieran nunca podrán llegar a ustedes.

¿?: (Tosió un poco agarrando su pecho con un casco y sonrió) cof cof ¿quieres apostar? Porque yo estoy muy segura que lo harán… y si no son ellos quienes lo hacen entonces con gusto los hare arrepentirse por mí misma.

¿?: (Uno de los nuestros cargo su cuerno y le dio una tremenda descarga haciéndola gritar) no te pongas tan gallita perra, no hay ni la más remota posibilidad que tu representes una amenaza… admito que es impresionante que estés consiente pero eso no te salva de la debilidad que debe de sentir tu cuerpo después de ser alcanzada por ese hechizo.

¿?: m- malditos…

¿?: (Miro a otro de los que estábamos allí) encárguense de ella, ya que esta consiente quiero que le saquen todo cuanto sepa de las princesas y del unicornio que quedo detrás, algo debe de saber que nos sirva para hacerlos caer a todos.

Pov scootaloo

En medio de la noche escuche un extraño sonido que me despertó así abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa sorrow había despertado y estaba sentado en su cama rascándose la cabeza, eso me sorprendió mucho ya que el doctor dijo que no despertaría en un buen tiempo pero igual me alegre de verlo despierto, así que corrí y lo abrase cuidando de no lastimar la herida de su pecho.

Scoot: °u° ¡sorrow que bueno que hayas despertado! (le abrace un cascos un poco más fuerte) en verdad me tenía preocupada tonto.

Pero para mi sorpresa el no respondió solo me ignoró y aun con esa herida en el pecho él se puso de pie y como si fuera nada camino a la salida.

Scoot: (corrí para intentar detenerlo) ¡he- hey alto, aun no puedes estar caminando!

De nuevo no me respondió y solo siguió caminando a la salida, eso me extraño mucho así que intente despertar a las chicas pero fue en vano, estaban bien dormidas y no se levantaban, al verlo salir del cuarto deje de intentar despertarlas y lo seguí antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

Cuando salí él estaba caminando por los pasillos y muchos de los guardias al verlo se extrañaron pero igual por algún motivo lo saludaron con respeto pero él no respondió dejándome aún más sorprendida que antes.

El solo siguió caminando a algún sitio, en el camino nos encontramos a rien, le pedí ayuda pero por algún motivo ella al verlo salió huyendo de el sin dudarlo cosa que no entendí para nada si más bien rien se la pasaba molestándolo, no sé cómo lo hizo pero el solo encontró la salida del castillo y salió de este, ya me estaba preocupado y de nuevo intente detenerlo pero fue inútil el solo salió del castillo y continuo caminando.

Una vez en la ciudad el siguió caminando, ya que aún estaban llegando ponis las calles estaban llenas y el chocaba con algunos ponis, estos molestos porque él no se disculpaba le daban una mirada molesta pero al ver los vendajes todos se callaban y se iban rápidamente, yo procure que nadie más chocara con él para que no se abriera su herida, después de todo aun podía ver que las vendas se llenaban con un poco de sangre mientras más tiempo el caminaba.

El llego a la salida del imperio y se detuvo frente a la puerta, yo me pare delante de él y me pare a dos patas con los cascos estirados a los lados para trancarle el paso.

Scoot: sorrow detente… por favor detente, no podemos salir de aquí es muy peligroso allí afuera, aún no sabemos si puede haber algún espectro y de todos modos hace demasiado frio para que salgas en tu condición, (lo mire muy triste) sé que no he sido la mejor amiga y que es por mi culpa que estas así pero por favor no te vayas aun, por lo menos recupérate antes de salir.

El solo levanto la vista, me rodeó y salió… no era seguro salir para mi sola pero tampoco para el así que decidí salir y traerlo de vuelta, cuando salí del escudo del imperio pude sentir el frio insoportable que hacía, todo a excepción de las vías de tren estaba cubierto de nieve, vi que habían unas montañas a lo lejos y además un enorme mar helado cerca.

El siguió caminando por la nieve como si nada y yo hacía todo lo posible por detenerlo, intente abrasar sus patas pero el solo me alzaba como si fuera una pluma y seguía caminando, intente tumbarlo y luego arrastrarlo de regreso pero solo me lleve un buen dolor de cabeza ya que su cuerpo era bastante duro y aun envistiéndolo no logre mi moverlo una pulgada, también intente morder su cola y halarlo de regreso pero en vez de yo arrastrarlo él me arrastraba como si nada casi enterrándome en la nieve.

Estaba pensando en cómo detenerlo pero escuche un fuerte rugido que venía de delante de nosotros y al mirar me di cuenta que delante había un enorme oso polar, este nos vio a ambos y venia directo a donde estábamos.

Yo intente de todo para hacer que el corriera y que regresáramos al imperio, pero para mi sorpresa el en vez de correr me quitó de encima de él y vi como sus cascos fueron rodeados de un aura de color negra que luego tomo la forma de unas garras negras, el salto a donde estaba el oso y como si no le importara para nada la herida de su pecho se volteó en el aire y pateo al oso, este cayó al suelo para luego intentar levantarse pero sorrow comenzó a atacarlo con las garras por todo el cuerpo hasta que al final lo destrozo y el oso cayó al suelo con todo su cuerpo lleno de zarpazos y con varios pedazos de carne arrancados a penas vivo.

Estaba sin palabras por eso, pero no acabo allí luego paso lo que de verdad me aterro, el abrió su boca y vi los dientes de sorrow afilados como si de cierras se tratasen, y sus ojos fueron rodeados por un extraño brillo de color rojo… el mordió en el cuello al oso y le arranco un pedazo de su carne que luego se tragó y volvió a morder donde mismo al oso que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto.

Podía ver como la sangre del oso salía de la mordida pero sorrow no se quitaba de su cuello el seguía mordiéndolo hasta que al final el oso murió y dejo de salir sangre de su cuello, él se separó del oso y de su boca aun caían los hilos de la sangre del oso, se quedó un momento quieto y luego el miro a donde estaba parada comenzando a acercarse lentamente… estaba tan aterrada que por más que quisiera escapar no podía, de solo ver como él se acercaba aun con esos dientes y sus ojos era suficiente para que no pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando estaba cerca de mí el salto a donde estaba y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el me mordiera, escuche como desgarro algo y tuve terror pero igual abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa yo estaba intacta, cuando voltee vi que detrás de mí sorrow le había cortado el estómago y tenía en la boca a un lobo de color blanco que no pude notar antes, igual que el oso él no lo soltó hasta que no termino de salir toda la sangre, luego que soltara el cuerpo note también la falta de carne en su cuello.

No podía creer lo que veía pero no había forma de negarlo, el acababa de tomar la sangre y comer la carne de ambos animales como si nada, luego de eso las garras fueron desapareciendo y poco a poco volvió a ser de color gris claro, pero aún mantenía los ojos y los dientes, y por si fuera poco ahora era bastante visible toda la sangre que tenía encima sus vendajes estaban completamente rojos mientras que la sangre corría desde su boca a la parte baja de su pecho.

Se sentó de espaldas en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, por un momento no me atrevía a moverme de donde estaba parada hasta que al final reuní el valor suficiente y me fui acercado poco a poco a sorrow.

Sorrow: (el volteo a verme) boo.

Por alguna razón eso me aterro lo suficiente para salir corriendo de regreso al imperio corrí como nada en esta vida hasta que al final llegue al castillo el guardia estaba por preguntarme algo pero tenía tanto miedo que no me detuve y solo corrí hasta que llegue a nuestra habitación y entre, las chicas estaban dentro buscando algo pero yo solo entre y me escondí debajo de las sabanas.

Pov sorrow

Hacia un momento que acababa de recobrar la conciencia y vi que estaba en algún lugar nevado y cubierto de sangre, me di cuenta que scoot estaba delante de mí totalmente aterrada luego vi que estaba sobre un oso con una clara mordedura en el cuello y mascas de garras con pedazos de carne faltantes por todo el cuerpo.

Revise con mi lengua mis dientes y encajaban perfectamente con los de la mordida, y al ver mis patas me di cuenta de las garras, ignore eso porque en ese momento vi que un lobo estaba por atacar a scoot así que solo fui y lo detuve cosa que esperaba, pero lo que no esperaba fue la urgente necesidad de morderlo y lo termine haciendo.

Termine mordiendo al lobo en el cuello arrancando un pedazo de carne que me trague y tome toda la sangre que pude, ya cuando termine de beber lo solté y en ese momento sentí como la pesadez que había tenido desde hace algunos días fue desapareciendo, pero por algún motivo tenía el cuerpo adormecido en extremo, en verdad me costaba aun sentir el frio de la nieve en mis cascos o el frio viento en mi pelaje así que me senté en el suelo, pude escuchar las pisadas de scoot acercarse pero cada vez eran más las ganas de morderla así que antes que llegara a donde estaba la espante.

Como quería ella salió corriendo a todo lo que daba y yo solo me acosté en la nieve, primero me comenzó a molestar el intenso dolor en mi pecho así que me quite las vendas que estaban empapadas de sangre y vi el tremendo corte que tenía en el pecho, vi algunos hilos que al parecer la mantenían cerrada y la toque pero me sorprendió que no sintiera nada de nada así que supuse que algo tendrían que haberme hecho para no sentir esa área y por eso el adormecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Allí acostado comencé a recordar algunas cosas de mi pasado, recordé como una buena cantidad de veces muchos ponis terminaban como esos animales pero no recordaba el por qué lo hacía, solo sabía una cosa y era que esa pesadez que siempre sentía desde que salimos de la fortaleza amanecer era por culpa de eso de no tomar sangre.

Sorrow: agg "supongo que eso explica por qué algunos no dejaban de llamarme monstruo"... … tch "rayos ahora sí que será una pesadez obtener la información de donde fue a parar elis, tendré que arreglármelas para que no me vean entrar al castillo y sacarle la información a ese ex unicornio".

Como aun no me pasaban las locas ganas de beber, y aunque no me gustara… tuve que levantarme y buscar por los alrededores más animales ya que si el oso y el lobo la calmaron seguir con otros debería funcionar, por suerte no muy lejos encontré otro lobo, ya había eliminado los suficientes ascron para que un lobo fuera un reto para mí, el solo se lanzó para morderme y yo solo me hice aun lado y lo patee en un costado mandándolo al piso aunque eso hizo que terminara doliéndome un poco el pecho lo ignore, lo mordí en el cuello y no lo deje hasta que quedo sin sangre, ya con eso al fin las ganas se habían ido pero ahora tenía otros problema por delante.

Sorrow: umm "bueno la sed se fue pero ahora me queda resolver los dientes porque no tengo la mínima idea de que hacer para que desaparezcan y también tomar un descanso para recuperarme un poco de la herida en mi pecho".

Camine un poco por el páramo tratando de recordar cómo hacerlos desaparecer y de casualidad encontré un cueva, alumbre con mi cuerno y luego entre en la cueva, dentro era un poco espacioso y las paredes eran una combinación de hielo y roca por eso aún que era más cálido que allá afuera aun así había un frio infernal, me mire en una capa de hielo de las paredes en la cueva y para mi desgracia mis ojos emitían ese brillo rojo de antes… otra cosa más que intentar recordar, aparte de eso si quería entrar en la ciudad tenía que deshacerme de la sangre en mi cuerpo.

Salí de la cueva y para mi suerte cerca estaba un pequeño grupo de árboles, como no tenía a kuro en ese momento y de todos modo no podía mover muy bien mi cuerpo, aproveche que sentía muy bien mi magia y lance una hoz de viento cortando uno de los arboles pequeños luego lo levante con mi magia y fui a la cueva, corte las ramas con hojas y con eso tape la entrada para que no entrara el viento frio.

Si me iba a bañar y a tomar un descanso en definitiva tenía que evitar enfermarme por el frio aun si no lo sentía tanto así que tome partes del tronco y las corte para encender una fogata en la cueva, cuando la temperatura alcanzo un punto un poco cálido las paredes comenzaron a derretirse y para mi suerte el agua se acumuló en el fondo de la cueva, ya que solo era un charco fue difícil quitar toda la sangre pero logre hacerlo y luego de terminar me senté a un lado de la fogata para secarme.

Sorrow: (me toque con la lengua los dientes) "bien eso me deja solo con los pendientes de tratar de recordar como esconder estos dientes y mis ojos… la herida en el pecho supongo que tendré que esperar un poco para que mi magia la cure" agg (me acosté y cerré los ojos mientras lanzaba un pequeño hechizo para recuperarme) "me pregunto qué hará scoot, técnicamente le di una buena razón para ir y decirle a todos que yo era un espectro o algo así, supongo que debí solo aguantarme la sed e intentar hablar con ella, después de todo scoot pretendía hacer eso" tch… esto apesta.

De solo pensarlo me molestaba un poco, no sabía dónde estaba elis y ahora scoot me temía, si hay algo que no quería era estar solo, por alguna razón eso solo me deprimía aún más, al poco rato ya que estaba un poco más cálido y me dormí en el suelo de la cueva pero me desperté cuando comencé a sentir el tremendo dolor de mi pecho que hacía del respirar un infierno de dolor para mí.

Intente poner más esfuerzo en el hechizo de recuperación pero no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera calmo un poco el dolor de mi pecho, la única opción en la que pude pensar era el regresar a la ciudad y encontrar a un curandero o algo, después de todo allí fue que me trataron o eso supongo, solo rogaba que en el camino no me encontrara a nadie conocido.

Con el dolor de toda una vida y apenas respirando me levante como pude para ir a la ciudad pero antes de irme mire en un charco de agua mi reflejo y para mi suerte tanto los dientes como mis ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

Comencé a caminar pero cada paso que daba me hacía sentir como si cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo y como si el suelo fueran solo agujas y pedazos de vidrio rotos que se enterraban en mis cascos.

Al acercarme a la salida de la cueva el frio comenzaba a hacerse notar, cuando quite las ramas y las hojas una pequeña capa de nieve cayo dentro de la cueva y comenzó a darme el frio infernal, para mi suerte el frio disminuyo un poco el dolor que tenía así que tuve una idea un tanto alocada, tome un poco de nieve y la coloque en la herida de mi pecho aunque eso sirvió para el dolor del pecho aun me costaba demasiado respirar y aún más por el aire frio así que decidí ir rápido a donde miraba lo que parecían edificios a lo lejos, entre caminatas demasiado cortas y uno que otro transporte llegue a la entrada de la ciudad.

Para mi desgracia en la puerta estaban dos guardias parados uno tenía una armadura dorada y tenía pelaje blanco mientras que el otro tenía una armadura azul oscuro y su pelaje era gris, ellos estaban detrás de una barrera que cubría la ciudad entera, ya había intentado entrar con un trasporte pero no me dejaba entrar.

Sin más opciones por el tremendo dolor camine a la entrada rogando que no me reconocieran, cuando ellos me vieron acercarme tomaron sus armas pero cuando me acerque ambos las tiraron al suelo y vinieron a donde estaba.

Guardia: ¡Hey Te Encuentras Bien?

Si apenas podía respirar imaginen el hablar, me fue imposible decir nada, el solo hecho de intentarlo fue un infierno que me termino tumbando al suelo, los guardias se apresuraron y me tomaron entre ambos.

Guardia: ¡descuida te llevaremos de inmediato a un hospital! ¡tienes suerte de haber llegado a la entrada amigo!

Ellos me metieron en la ciudad y el de armadura azul se quedó en la puerta vigilando mientras el otro me llevo a un enorme edificio hecho de cristal, amm viéndolos de cerca creía saber muy bien donde estaba y ya entendía por que el nombre de imperio de cristal… lo admito era bastante impresionante, cuando entramos el me llevo con una de las enfermeras que resultaba ser una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco ,melena rosada y ojos azules, su cutie mark era una cruz roja, ella al verme se quedó en blanco.

Enfermera: O.O ¡Clei De Donde Lo Has Sacado?

Clei: llego caminando a la ciudad red, no creo que está bien apenas si puede respirar ¿crees que se haya escapado de aquí? la herida en su pecho se ve tratada.

Otra enfermera trajo una cama con ruedas y el guardia me puso encima de ella.

Red: umm no lo creo, no hemos atendido un caso como este aquí, (miro a otro sitio) ¡Preparen un Equipo De Rayos X Lo Necesito Con Extrema Urgencia! (me miro) lo mejor es hacer unos exámenes rápidos para saber a qué nos enfrentamos ya después veremos de donde saliste.

Esas no eran palabras exactamente alentadoras ya que lo más seguro es que estaba escapado del castillo y posiblemente ellos me estuvieran buscando para matarme o encerrarme a decir verdad no tenía ni idea en ese momento.

Me llevaron a un cuarto aparte y tomaron un aparato un tanto extraño este hizo un sonido y luego de un rato solo escuche como una taza se quebró, mire a donde vino el sonido y vi tanto a la enfermera de antes como a otros cuantos ponis con los ojos como platos, luego de un momento uno de ellos comenzó a decir algunas cosas y una enfermera se acercó a mí con algo puntiagudo tomo uno de mis cascos y luego me clavo en el casco esa cosa, estaba por saltarle encima y luego escapar pero note de inmediato como el dolor disminuía poco a poco.

Red: (sonrió) ¿mejor? (yo solo asentí) eso es bueno tal parece que los medicamentos están haciendo efecto, (suspiro y me miro) agg ¿cómo se te ocurre salir de donde sea que estuvieras en ese estado? aun no me explico tan siquiera como es que sigues con vida, ambos pulmones dañados, algunas arterias cortadas, y unos cuantos huesos con marcas en ellos, si te soy sincera los que te trataron antes debieron de ser médicos realmente habilidosos para poder reparar todo ese daño, (me miro enojada) y tu como un idiota escapándote, si soy sincera aún no se ni como rayos fue que lograste ponerte de pie.

De solo recordar que la verdad no tenía idea me deprimía un poco pero no pude hacer más nada, ella suspiro y luego volvió a hablar.

Red: escúchame bien no te atrevas a moverte de aquí tendrás que quedarte en observación al menos 2 días si quieres poder tan siquiera respirar bien, te lo advierto si te mueves puede que algunas de las suturas internas que te hicieron se abran y en ese caso no te aseguro que tengas tanta suerte como para sobrevivir de nuevo, así que te quedas allí quietecito.

Ella salió de la habitación donde estaba y yo me quede un momento acostado podía sentir de nuevo todo el cuerpo adormecido así que era en definitiva eso que me inyectaron pero si sabía algo era que no tenía el lujo de esperar 2 días aquí, antes de eso podrían terminar encontrándome las princesa y dudo que me dejaran en paz, intente de nuevo usar mi magia para sanar la herida pero no me sirvió de nada otra vez.

Me quede un tiempo acostado hasta que por lo menos vi que podía decir una que otra palabra, estaba por levantarme e irme cuando la enfermera entro de nuevo y me vio tratando de levantarme, ella se enojó conmigo y de inmediato entro en la habitación y me acostó antes que me levantara, luego grito el nombre del guardia de antes y el vino.

Red: ¡sostenlo que no se levante!

Intente levantarme pero aun ella me ganaba, en ese estado de solo tratar de levantarme ya hacía que me doliera imaginen el intentar quitármela de encima… el guardia se subió rápidamente a la mesa y me retuvo de los hombros con sus cascos mientras que ella fue a uno de los estantes de la habitación, tomo unas amarras y comenzó a venir a donde yo estaba, por alguna razón me aterre por demas e intente quitarme de encima al guardia pero fue inútil, ella me amarro a la cama de cascos y patas y luego el guardia me soltó.

Red: ¡si no entiendes por las buenas entonces no me culpes por ser ruda!... clei ayúdame con él, sostenlo mientras le inyecto el analgésico muy pronto acabara el efecto del anterior.

Clei: claro no hay problema, (me tomo de nuevo de los cascos) lo siento amigo pero voy a nece… (Miro un poco sorprendido a la enfermera) amm hey red creo que apretaste mucho los amarres o algo por que está llorando.

No se por que pero me sentía en verdad desesperado por estar así, la enfermera me miro extrañada y suspiro tomo el medicamento de antes y se acercó a donde estaba.

Red: mira no sé por qué lloras pero sé que no es porque te aprieten las amarras, te las quitaría pero tú mismo te lo buscaste así que no te quejes, te dije que absolutamente no debes moverte y ya estabas a punto de iré cuando entre, ¿solo porque rayos intentas tanto el irte?

Sorrow: (hable un poco bajo pero entendible) porque hay algo que tengo que hacer como sea y no puedo esperar tanto.

La enfermera quedo sin palabras cuando hable y luego suspiro.

Red: agg ¬_¬ bien si puedes hablar entonces es hora de las preguntas, ¿de dónde viniste y quien te trato?

Sorrow: lo siento pero no puedo decirte eso.

Red: pues si no me dices da igual, de todos modos ya están buscando donde te atendieron ¿pero podrías decirme al menos como quedaste así? Nunca en mi vida vi una herida como esa que tienes.

Sorrow: lo siento.

Red: (me miro un poco enojada) ¡ah vamos que rayos te pasa!... sabes, si no fuera porque clei te trajo aquí ni dudes que estarías muerto, podrías al menos tener la decencia de responder eso a él poni que te salvo ¿no crees?

Sorrow: agg bien solo digamos que participe en una batalla y no salí ileso.

Clei: umm O.O ¡oh! °u° ¡hey ya te recuerdo!

Esas palabras hicieron que me desesperara aún más pero intente mantener la calma.

Clei: °u° si no me equivoco eras ese unicornio que estaba con las princesas cuando tuvimos que evacuar canterlot… ¬u¬ nunca dijiste tu nombre pero sí que recuerdo la manera que peleaste ese día.

Red: O.0¿entonces eres un soldado?

Sorrow: tch algo así ¿podrías dejarme ir ahora?

Red: -_- ni hablar soldadito, si estabas con las princesas quiere decir que eres cercano a ellas, clei ve por ellas, alguna tiene que saber que medico lo trato, lo que estamos colocándote aquí es solo para calmar el dolor pero el medico que te trato tiene que administrarte el tratamiento correcto así que tendrás que esperar.

Eso era definitivamente algo que tenía que evitar como sea, así que sin más opciones use mi magia para cortar los amares aun con dolor en un momento noquee al guardia y me acerque a la enfermera, jadeando.

Sorrow: (tenía un ojo cerrado mientras jadeaba) lo… siento… pero no puedo esperar a que hagas eso… ya lo dije tengo algo que hacer y si les hablas a ellas de mi todo se termina para mí.

Red: (al ver como noquee al guardia se asustó) ¿a- acaso eres parte de ese grupo que las quiere muertas?

Sorrow: para nada, es solo que hay alguien a quien tengo que salvar y si ellas se enteran de donde estoy hay una probabilidad bastante alta que intenten detenerme.

Red: O.O ¡eso es peor! ¿Vas a liberar a un criminal? Por qué de otro modo ellas no te lo impedirían más bien te ayudarían.

Sorrow: tch ya perdí mucho tiempo… tengo que apresurarme, (tome el objeto con la medicina) me llevare esto.

Red: ¡pues si quieres morir adelante! si usas un miligramo de más de esa cosa despídete de tu vida.

Sorrow: umm entonces tendré que pedirte que la prepares.

Red: (aun me veía asustada) ¿p- por que ayudaría a un criminal?

Sorrow: (deje la medicina allí y comencé a caminar a la salida) bien entonces no lo hagas, ya de algún modo me las arreglare.

Cuando salí del cuarto tranque la puerta con una silla y salí sin que nadie me viera del hospital, ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo que antes para entrar al castillo y obtener la información de donde estaba elis pero era bastante notable un poni con una tremenda cortada en el pecho aun si la vendaba, así que decidí mejor ir por los callejones que no había nadie.


	29. Lo que sea por mi meta

Cap 29: Lo que sea por mi meta.

Fui a la edificación más alta que vi ya que por lógica ese debía de ser el castillo y al parecer sí acerté, ya que cuando llegue habían dos guardias en la entrada.

Necesitaba distraerlos si quería entrar y vi a un montón de ponis alrededor, así que de inmediato se me vino algo a la cabeza, arroje una piedra con mi magia y se la peque a un pegaso en la cabeza él se enojó y miro alrededor pero no hizo nada así luego volví a arrojarle otra piedra mas pero esta vez le arroje otra a un poni que la atrapo antes que le diera, cuando el pegaso le vio la piedra en su casco comenzó a insultarlo y en muy poco tiempo se formó una buena pelea que los guardias no ignoraron y fueron a separarlos, yo aproveche y entre al castillo.

Tengo que admitirlo… que 2 castillos fueran completamente de cristal estaba fuera de mis expectativas comencé a escuchar el sonido de cascos acercarse así que lance el hechizo de camuflaje en mí y me quede quieto dos sirvientes pasaron por allí y por suerte no me vieron desactive el hechizo y seguí caminando en busca de los calabozos pero no fue tan fácil como yo quisiera.

Todas las puertas del castillo eran exactamente iguales, eso sí que me complicaba las cosas así que tuve que comenzar a buscar puerta por puerta por suerte para mí las que revise estaban vacías pero me detuve de buscar cuando oí de nuevo que alguien venia así que volví a camuflarme y resultaron ser spike junto con una unicornio.

Spike: (la miro con duda) starlight ¿estas segura que podrás hacerlo? Según nos dijeron ya las dos princesa lo intentaron y ninguna lo logro.

Starlight: ¬u¬ tranquilo spike se lo que hago, solo que voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda ¿podrás?

Spike: (levanto sus hombros) bueno que más da, adelante.

Al escucharlos tuve un buen presentimiento de a dónde iban así que decidí seguirlos ellos entraron a una puerta exactamente igual al resto cosa que no me pareció nada gracioso pero la diferencia era que esta vez dos guardias estaban en la puerta ellos saludaron a spike y a la unicornio y luego abrieron la puerta dejándolos pasar, ahora me tocaba deshacerme de los guardias y noquearlos estaba más que descartado lo último que necesitaba era que supieran que alguien entro a escondidas.

Estaba pensando que hacer cuando resonó un bestial grito que decía -flury heart- no sabía quién era pero luego de un momento se acercó a donde estábamos una potrilla alicornio bastante pequeña fue a los guardias pero ellos al verla venir salieron corriendo y la potrilla los persiguió.

Estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando sentí como el piso temblaba y cuando vi a donde había venido la potrilla una poni terrestre de un aspecto aterrador venia caminando, sus pasos eran la fuente de las vibraciones del suelo cosa que me dejo sin palabras al verla acercarse a donde yo estaba rogué porque no me descubriera y para mi suerte me paso por un lado ignorándome.

Cuando se fue suspire aliviado y entendí por qué los guardias huyeron, abrí la puerta haciendo el menor ruido que pude y entre, después de la puerta había una larga escalera que bajaba, la seguí y al poco tiempo llegue a un pasillo con puertas de hierro con solo una pequeña ventanilla para mirar dentro de la celda, busque de puerta en puerta hasta que mire una que estaba medio abierta al final del pasillo.

Bingo, al mirar dentro estaban spike y la unicornio delante del ex unicornio que estaba atado a una silla, yo solo entre y me senté en una de las esquinas de la celda esperando a ver si lograban hacerlo hablar.

Spike: ¿y bien? ¿tienes ganas de decirnos donde están las chicas ya?

Ex unicornio: je (lo miro con desprecio) hey lagartija ¿crees que me van a hacer traicionar a mi maestro así de fácil?

Starlight: (ok en ese cuarto ella era la aterradora) vaya que confianza que le tienes a un supuesto maestro que solo te abandono aquí sin importarle para nada si por lo menos vives.

Ex unicornio: da igual lo que digas, estoy seguro que solo es cuestión de tiempo que vengan por mí.

Starlight: ooh que confianza, (sonrió aterradoramente) ¿y que te hace pensar que vas a vivir para cuando él llegue?

Ex unicornio: no lo sé umm, -_- ¿será tal vez porque ninguno de ustedes se atrevería a matarme ni por qué me odien? Je ni siquiera sus estúpidas princesas pudieron hacerme algo.

Starlight: (sin quitar la sonrisa miro a spike) ábrele la boca y sostenlo.

Spike la obedeció y le abrió la boca con sus garras, cuando vio que ella tenía frasco con un líquido extraño de color negro, el intento resistirse ¿pero qué rayos iba a hacer contra un dragón sin su magia? Ella destapo esa cosa y al instante un horrible olor se esparció por la celda, de solo el olor se me revolvió el estómago pero ella solo siguió a donde estaba el unicornio e hizo que se tragara esa cosa luego spike lo soltó y casi que de inmediato el comenzó a vomitar esa cosa.

Starlight: (lo miro enojada) oye tarado yo no soy las princesas, ellas son bastante blandas con todos pero yo no lo soy tanto o nos dices donde están las chicas o por las siguientes horas te hare pasar un infierno.

Después de que terminara de vomitar el tomo un poco de aire y la miro.

Ex unicornio: adelante inténtalo todo lo que quieras.

Starlight: como quieras

Ella de nuevo le dijo a spike para que le abriera la boca y ella de nuevo le hizo tragar esa cosa pero esta vez spike le cerro la boca y el no hallaba como vomitar así que parte del vomito se salió por su nariz algo bastante asqueroso de ver lo admito y luego spike lo soltó, el saco el relleno que le quedaba en el estómago, ella volvió a preguntar pero él se negó a responder así que ella le lanzo un balde de agua encima y luego hizo un hechizo para congelarlo él estaba temblando pero aun así se negaba a responder ella intento un montón de cosas más para hacerlo hablar, ahogarlo, electrocutarlo, golpearlo pero al final no logro nada así que al final salió de la celda junto con spike dejando al ex unicornio en la silla llorando pero aun así sin decir nada.

Al escuchar la puerta de salida cerrarse me quite de enzima el camuflaje dejando al ex unicornio extrañado.

Sorrow: umm bueno ya creo entender por qué les das tantos problemas a ellas para que les respondas, sabes… -_- en estos momentos te vez de lo más patético.

Ex unicornio: mira quien fue a hablar el que fue salvado por que su compañera que se metió en el camino.

Sorrow: (lo mire sonriendo un poco) pues si ella me salvo pero lo hizo por una buena razón y es que sabe que iré por ella no importa donde se encuentre, ya sabes que voy a preguntar así que ni hare la pregunta solo te advierto esto niégate a responder y no voy a parar hasta que hables.

EX unicornio: ¬_¬ ooh y que se supone que me harás, ¿tragar más de esa cosa rara o golpearme? No me agás reír idiota no importa que hagas no diré nada.

Sorrow: eso lo veremos ex unicornio.

Revise un estante que estaba cerca y encontré un cuchillo de cocina lo tome y luego lo clave en la silla donde estaba el sentado justo entre sus patas el me miro un poco nervioso y yo solo sonreí.

Ex unicornio: (intento sonreír confiado) ¿cre- crees que te voy a temer por que hagas eso? Sé que los ponis no tienen el coraje para hacer esas cosas.

Sorrow: pues sí, eso es cierto para los ponis de este tiempo, (le di una gélida mirada) pero yo bastante especial y esto no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer, te voy a hacer pasar por un infierno que nunca antes has experimentado… te seré sincero hace mucho tiempo que tu estúpida gente me molestaba, así que tengo un liguero odio a toda tu secta o lo que sea, así que lo más seguro es que me emocione y no pare… si no quieres pasar por eso más te vale hablar antes de que eso ocurra.

Él se veía aterrado pero aun así se resistía, yo sonreí primero lance un hechizo para que sus gritos no se oyeran después de todo aun podían estar los guardias afuera, lo primero que hice fue partir los huesos de ambas patas dejando claro que iba enserio, luego de sus patas pase a sus cascos los partí aun estando amarrados a la silla, el gritaba como nada pero lo ignore, comencé a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente para esuchar y sentir el crujir de sus huesos, pero con todo y eso el no dijo lo que quería así que era hora del siguiente nivel.

Tome el cuchillo y le atravesé un casco, hale el cuchillo que aún estaba dentro de su casco haciéndole un corte que dejo expuesto el hueso roto cosa que lo hizo gritar como nada pero como ya se lo había advertido ni pare a preguntar solo saque el cuchillo y luego atravesé el segundo casco y jale de nuevo el cuchillo.

luego pase a sus hombros, clave el cuchillo para luego darle vueltas dentro de la herida y hacerla mucho más grande cortando más de la carne en su hombro, el entre moco y lágrimas me rogaba que parara pero lo ignore después de todo eso no era lo que quería escuchar tome de nuevo el cuchillo y luego lo acerque a su cara lo acerque a una de sus orejas y le dividí en dos la primera, el lloraba y gritaba que me detuviera pero lo ignore y pase a la segunda, luego clave el cuchillo de nuevo en la silla justo entre sus patas.

Sorrow: (le di una sonrisa retorcida) ¡oh vaya! estoy comenzando a emocionarme y tu nada que hablas creo que sí que te gusta el dolor pero eso me viene de perlas.

Ex unicornio: (apenas si tenía la fuerza para llorar y rogarme) por favor para.

Sorrow: (lo tome de la cara) ha ha, hey ya te lo dije no voy a parar hasta que me digas donde están las chicas ¿o es que lo olvidaste?

Tome el cuchillo de nuevo pero al ver toda esa sangre se me ocurro algo, le di una lamida al cuchillo delante de él y luego lo mire.

Sorrow: umm °u° ¿sabes? para ser basura tu sangre sabe muy bien.

El se aterro de lo que hice y luego baje el cuchillo hasta su entre pierna.

Ex unicornio: (estaba más que horrorizado) no te atreverías.

Sorrow: oh pero si lo hare después de todo no serias al primero que castro, °u° espero sinceramente que hayas echo un espacio en tu ocupada agenda de sectario para tener algún potrillo porque a partir de hoy pasas a ser yegua… 0.O creo.

Cuando el sintió el frio metal de la cuchilla allí no lo aguanto más.

Ex unicornio: (ya de por si el tipo estaba hecho un asco entre lágrimas y el moco en su nariz) ¡Esta Bien Monstruo Tu Ganas Te Lo Diré Pero Por Favor Ya Para!

Cuando dijo eso sonreí y clave el cuchillo de golpe en su entre pierna haciéndolo gritar como nada y luego simplemente lo mire.

Sorrow: oh vamos ¿que ya te cansaste? Naa, aun no es suficiente ¿cómo se yo que no me mentiras? No pienso arriesgarme te daré mucho más dolor y es posible que mueras en el proceso así que lo siento.

Tome con el cuchillo ya separando sus testículos solo lo jale hacia abajo abriendo en dos su escroto dejando expuestos ambos testículos, pare y deje cuchillo enterrado en la silla, de momento no se los corte,

Ex unicornio: ¡Por Favor Juro Que No Te Mentiré Pero Ya Para Te Lo Suplico!

Sorrow: (solté el cuchillo y lo mire muy fríamente) pues entonces habla y te lo advierto soy bueno para detectar cuando alguien miente si tengo aunque sea una ligera sospecha de que lo haces ese cuchillo se encargara de hacerte una yegua.

EX unicornio: (bajo su cabeza) lo siento maestro… … ellas están en las afueras de cloudsdale al oeste de la ciudad hay un bosque bastante tétrico con una casa abandonada en medio de el, pero es solo una fachada detrás de un librero esta un pasaje que da a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo allí envié a todas ellas.

Sorrow: ¿cuantos de ustedes hay?

Ex unicornio: no lo sé… nunca reunimos a todos en un solo sitio.

Sorrow: pues bien gracias por la información y te diré otra cosa como un regalo de despedida, yo estuve en canterlot y vi a tu supuesto maestro… felicidades tarado fuiste engañado al igual que el resto de tus compañeros, vi como claramente 6 de tus amiguitos hablaron con él y terminaron siendo devorados por los espectros, solo los usaron y luego fueron desechados como trapos viejos, yo en tu lugar me plantearía seriamente donde pongo mi lealtad.

Ex unicornio: (me miro más que enojado) ¡Mientes El Maestro No Será Capaz De Traicionarnos!

Sorrow: (saque e cuchillo haciendo que gritara y lo limpie) ¿para qué te mentiría? Ya me dijiste lo que quería así que no tengo necesidad de quebrarte más, (guarde el cuchillo de nuevo en él estante) solo te lo digo para que lo pienses pero no me importa para nada lo que hagas o te pase.

Él se quedó en shock cuando le dije eso pero lo ignore y fui hasta donde había un balde con agua, me limpie la sangre que me había caído y lance el hechizo de camuflaje, fui hasta la puerta y me asome por la ventanilla al parecer aun no estaban los guardias así que la abrí y salí de los calabozos.

Camine por los pasillos a la salida pero el efecto del medicamento hace ya bastante que estaba pasando y ya me estaba comenzando a costar respirar de nuevo intente mantener el hechizo pero la carga en mi cuerpo se estaba haciendo presente así que tuve que desactivarlo y seguir caminando pero al parecer la enfermera no había mentido en cuanto a lo de caminar.

Por el dolor disminuí la velocidad a la que caminaba y como resultado el dolor que me invadió fue aun peor que el de antes, escuche más adelante los sonidos de cascos acercarse y sin pensarlo 2 veces entre a una de las habitaciones rápidamente, cerré la puerta y me quede recostado a la puerta intentando respirar pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi en donde me había metido me di cuenta que la regué de todas las formas posibles.

Delante de mí estaba una potrilla que conocía perfectamente y estaba a punto de gritar, eso sería el final de todo el viaje para mí así que antes que gritaran hable para intentar que no lo hicieran.

Sorrow: (apenas si podía hablar pero logre que me escuchara) espera por favor… hare lo que quieras pero por favor no grites.

Ella me vio un momento y luego aunque aterrada scoot hablo.

Scoot: (le temblaban incluso las alas) ¿p- porque estás aquí sorrow?

Sorrow: vine… aag al castillo para conseguir… la información de donde… (me apreté el pecho por el dolor) ugg están elis y las demás.

Scoot: (me miro un poco extrañada) ¿entonces no viniste por mí?

Ya el dolor estaba casi impidiéndome hablar pero aun así tenía que hablar si no quería que ella me delatara.

Sorrow: ¿y por qué… por qué haría eso?

Scoot: porque te vi como estabas devorando a ese oso y al lobo, y por si fuera poco también ibas a morderme ¿que no venias para que no dijera nada?

Sorrow: si, sé que me viste… pero aun así… no podría hacerte nada… si le contaste… al resto es… es enteramente mi culpa... por solo asustarte.

Ya de verdad casi no podía habar el pecho me estaba matando, literalmente el dolor era mucho peor que antes apenas si podía respirar un poco y la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente ya que estaba viendo borroso pero logre distinguir la cara de duda de scoot.

Sorrow: (intente ponerme de pie) escúchame bien… pregunta… agg pregúntale al… ex unicornio donde están… todas… él les dirá… pero tengo… que irme ya… si quiero salvar a… a elis.

Como pude me puse de pie y estaba por salir del cuarto pero ella me tranco el paso y me vio un poco molesta.

Scoot: (aunque molesta estaba llorando) ¿eres un tarado sabes? sí solo no me hubieras asustado y solo me hubieras hablado no estarías así, ¿cómo rayos piensas tan siquiera caminar si ya ni respirar puedes? Y además ¿cómo siquiera vas a salir de castillo en ese estado?

Quise hablar pero ya no podía, así que sonríe amargamente y me quede callado, ella aprovecharon el cómo me sentía y me dio un buen empujón tirándome al suelo.

Scoot: ¿lo ves? Una simple potrilla te tiro al suelo ¿y tú pretendes ir por allí? Ni hablar te quedas aquí acostado, tienes mucha suerte que no le hubiéramos dicho a nadie todavía.

Esas fueron palabras celestiales para mis oídos pero en ese momento entraron al cuarto sweetie belle y applebloom con un vaso de agua y al verme a mí en el suelo y a scoot enojada delante de mí se sorprendieron.

Bloom: 0.0 ¿pero de donde rayos salió el? (se acercó a mi mirándose preocupada) ¿sorrow te encuentras bien?

Sweetie: (al ver que no respondía ella de inmediato dejo a un lado el agua y corrió a la puerta) ¡iré por las princesas, no se ve muy bien que digamos y lo más seguro es que ellas sepan qué hacer con él!

Sweetie salió del cuarto rápidamente y scoot seguía viéndome enojada

Scoot: (se cruzo de cascos) ¡por ser un tonto no podrás echarte para atrás con lo que dijiste antes vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga como castigo así que es mejor que te prepares!

Bloom: o_o amm ¿de qué me perdí? (le dio el vaso con agua a scoot) Y dejando eso aparte ¿ya te sientes mejor scoot?

Scoot: (se limpió las lágrimas y tomo el vaso) no se perdieron nada, y gracias por el agua.

De solo pensar en lo que me esperaba sonreí un poco nervioso, si algo sabia de esta pequeña pegaso es que estaba loca al igual que elis y yo, al poco tiempo llegaron shining y las princesas junto con spike y la unicornio de antes, ninguno se creía lo que veían ¿que yo estuviera despierto y que haya terminado acostado en el piso de la habitación de las niñas? todos me miraron un poco molestos y de inmediato celestia le dijo a uno de los médicos que pasara, él lo hizo y al verme quedo un poco pálido, de inmediato le pidió a la princesa que me cargara y me llevaron a una sala con más equipos raros y de nuevo me acostaron en una cama rara.

Doctor: (comenzó a gritarme furico) ¡Pero Como Se Te Ocurre Levantarte En Tu Estado! ¿Estas Demente O Que?... (se tomó un momento para clamarse) agg no importa que, no debiste moverte por lo menos hasta la semana que viene, apenas sobreviviste a ser atravesado por esas tijeras.

El doctor tomo lo mismo que la enfermera de antes y yo vi a celestia.

Tia: no te preocupes eso es una jeringa, te van a inyectar un calmante.

Doctor: 0.o ¿porque se lo explica? Eso es algo que todos saben.

Luna: (una gota de sudor se le resbalo) emm jeje digamos que él es especial.

Luego de eso el me inyecto en un casco como antes poco a poco dejo de dolerme el pecho y comenzaba a respirar con más facilidad, luego de eso el doctor tomo un paquete extraño y saco una pequeña cosita redonda de color blanco y también tomo un vaso de agua yo me extrañe por esas cosas.

Tia: (al ver mi cara se rio) jiji y eso es una pastilla solo tómatela y ya.

Como ella dijo me iba a sentar para tomarla pero el doctor de inmediato me retuvo.

Doctor: ¬_¬ ni hablar aventurero, te la tomas acostado, no quiero que se habrán los puntos internos que te hicimos… -_- si es que ya no están abiertos…

Tal como él dijo la tome acostado y luego de un rato ya por lo menos podía hablar un poco bajo.

Sorrow: (me tape los ojos con un casco) y dale con las cosas raras, que falta ahora ¿que puedan ver el interior de mi cuerpo sin abrirme el pecho?

Todos se miraron entre si y se rieron.

Doctor: hey que te hirieron el pecho no el cerebro para eso son los rayos x, para ver tú interior sin abrirte.

Sorrow: O.O y un demonio, ¿cómo quieres que supiera eso? Hay Dios tengo mucho de que actualizarme.

Scoot: (me miro un poco enojada aun) si como sea, pero llego la hora de que respondas, ¿que querías decir con que si hablábamos con el ex unicornio él nos diría donde están las chicas?

Todos en la sala me vieron con los ojos como platos.

Tia: (me miro un poco enojada) ¡no me digas que fue por eso que te levantaste!

Sorrow: "hay rayos ella y su bocaza" pues si algo así, digamos que tuve una entretenida charla con el ex unicornio antes de terminar en el cuarto de las niñas, ah y por cierto (miera a la unicornio junto a spike) ¬u¬ hey me gusta tu estilo para intentar sacarle información, pero digamos que a esos tarados se les aplica otra cosa.

Luna: O-O sorrow no me digas que…

Sorrow: ¬_¬ yo siendo ustedes le mando al buen doctor eso es todo lo que les diré, pero en fin logre hacerlo hablar por eso les dije eso a las niñas.

Celestia le pidió al doctor que fuera armado hasta los dientes y él lo hizo salió de la habitación con un maletín y todos me vieron un poco enojados.

Cadence: sorrow ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Sorrow: (me destape la cara y la mire un poco serio) lo necesario princesa.

Tia: agg así que por eso es que te levantaste… pensabas ir a donde estaban las chicas, ¿pero por qué no nos dijiste nada? sabes muy bien que solo no lo vas a conseguir y menos en tu condición así que ¿porque no decirnos nada?

Sorrow: (suspire) "ni hablar que le digo la verdad" es solo que no lo pensé en el momento solo pensé en ir cuanto antes a buscar a elis, de verdad lo siento pero elis es demasiado importante para mí.

Luna: tch ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso ¿entendido? sé que no tenemos el lujo del tiempo pero eso no justifica el que casi te mataras.

Cadence: 0.O tías ¿de dónde lo sacaron a él? todo lo que he oído que dice y hace no tiene sentido, es violento como nada, está perdido en el espacio, ni por qué un poni tuviera amnesia se olvidaría de que son una jeringa y una máquina de rayos x, es tremendamente imprudente, ¿estando en ese estado y quería a no sé dónde? simplemente nada de él tiene sentido.

Tia: es… complicado cadence.

Sorrow: -_- hey que no tuve la suerte de nacer príncipe y estar rodeado de lujos para vivir, ¬_¬ y para tu información de hecho si tengo una severa amnesia luego que jugaran con mi cerebro hasta rompérmelo en pedazos.

Shining: O.O aah ok eso no lo esperaba pero en fin, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a buscar a las chicas, sorrow ¿podrías decirnos en dónde están?

Suspire y les dije lo que oí del ex unicornio a todos, luego de eso todos se miraron entre si y luego me volvieron a ver.

Spike: (me miro demasiado serio para mi gusto) estás seguro de eso ¿no te pudo haber mentido?

Sorrow: -_- cuando tienes tus genitales separados por un cuchillo y una advertencia de que puede que dejen de estar pegados a ti no creo que te atrevas a mentir.

Spike y shining apretaron su entre pierna de solo pensarlo y al resto se les cayo la boca.

Sweetie: 0-0 hay por celestia, como es que puedes hacerle algo así a otro corcel, ¿que no te dio lastima por el?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ si es para salvar a alguien que aprecio no dudaría en hacer eso y mucho más sweetie.

Estaba por levantarme pero scoot me regaño.

Scoot: ¿a dónde crees que vas? te quedas allí acostado ¿entendido?

Aunque no me gustara una promesa era una promesa y además el único contra la pared era yo en esa situación así que me quede acostado y todas miraron a scoot muy sorprendidos.

Starlight: O-O ook ya había dicho que me iba a andar con cuidado con ustedes, pero enserio ¿qué hicieron para que obedezca sin chistar?

Scoot: (sonrió confiada) lo siento starlight pero es un secreto.

Sorrow: agg ¬_¬ a veces te detesto ¿sabes?

Scoot: (levanto sus un poco sus cascos) si como quieras pero de allí no te muevas hasta que el doctor te diga que puedes.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos y me recosté en la cama) príncipe shining ¿cuándo estarán listo para partir?

Shining: pues mañana en la mañana ¿pero porque lo preguntas?

Sorrow: (lo mire a los ojos) ¿acaso necesita preguntar? Voy a buscar a mi amiga quieran o no, así que solo me quedare aquí hasta mañana en la mañana.

Scoot: (me miro enojada) ¡hey recuerda lo que prometiste!

Sorrow: y lo recuerdo pero hay algunas cosas que por más que me mandes no podré hacerlo la misma luna lo dijo no tenemos el lujo del tiempo, y ya han pasado uno días desde que ellas desaparecieron, ni de chiste me quedo aquí esperando.

Tia: no te lo permitiré sorrow, sé que estas preocupado por elis pero no te dejare que vayas en ese estado.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿si sabes que no te obedeceré, para que tan siquiera lo intentas? si quieres que me quede entonces tendrás que obligarme celestia.

Cadence: (me vio muy enfadada) hey en tu estado hasta yo sería suficiente para obligarte ¿no crees que estas siendo muy creído?

Sorrow: (le di una fría mirada) para nada, ya lo dije antes aun si la muerte se atraviesa en mi camino pienso mandarla al demonio y continuar, así que iré con o sin ustedes, ustedes deciden.

Tia: agg como sea, luna, spike irán con el mañana pero será mejor que descansen por hoy, yo me retiro hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo ¿cadence vienes?

Cadence: agg bien iré contigo tía.

Shining: bueno si tú vas yo también me iré cadence, -_- además tengo que ir a rescatar a flury de wiss ya tiene 2 días limpiando todo el castillo junto con ella y creo que no ha parado de intentar escapar.

Sorrow: O.0 umm ¿de casualidad son una potrilla alicornio y una poni terrestre terriblemente aterradora?

Shining: (puso una cara de completo cansancio) agg sip.

Sorrow: oh pues las vi hace un rato pasar por los calabozos deberías empezar por allí cerca y también apurarte por que esa yegua tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de matar a alguien.

Shining: ¬_¬ ya me lo imaginaba, en fin iré a rescatar a mi hija si no les importa.

Shining y las princesas celestia y cadence salieron de la habitación dejando solo a starlight, a spike, a luna y a las niñas en ella.

Spike: amm supongo que yo también me iré a prepararme para mañana nos vemos.

Starlight: (miro a las niñas) no se crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, después vamos a tener una buena conversación entre nosotras ¿entendido?

Ellos salieron de la habitación dejando solo a luna y a las chicas.

Luna: (me vio bastante seria) escúchame bien sorrow no me engañaste, antes no lo dije solo porque si lo hacía jamás me ibas a hablar pero sé que no fue por que no se te paso por la cabeza que no nos avisaste, y por cómo le haces caso a scootaloo supongo que ella lo sabe, así que quiero que me digas que paso sorrow.


	30. Nía

Cap 30: Nía.

Sweetie y applebloom miraban a scoot muy sorprendidas mientras que luna no dejo de vernos muy seria.

Scoot: (estaba nerviosa eso se notaba y mucho) ¿de qué habla princesa?

Luna: (ella no me despego la vista) scootaloo no te lo pregunte a ti se lo pregunte a él, así que responde.

Sorrow: -_- bien primero que nada, que le haga caso a scoot no tiene que ver con eso, es solo que me agarro en un momento bastante vergonzoso y la convencí que no diga nada, pero de todos modos ¿que harás con saber por qué no dije nada?

Luna: saber que tanto puedo confiarte mi espalda en la batalla que viene.

Sorrow: ¿que no te basta como prueba nuestra última batalla?

Luna: (levanto sus cascos) por eso digo que tanto sorrow, quiero confiar en ti pero antes que sweetie nos avisara llego una enfermera advirtiéndonos de un poni que llego de afuera de la ciudad, dijo que liberaría a alguien y que no podía confiar en nosotras para eso, y técnicamente te describió a ti actualmente no importa cómo se viera ¿un poni gris claro de ojos uno amarillo y otro verde y sin cutie mark? con esa descripción no es muy difícil atar cabos, así que dime cómo es que llegaste de afuera de la ciudad, que hacías allí y por qué no puedes confiar en nosotras.

Sorrow: agg vaya que eres inteligente luna lo admito… si les mentí, no fue por eso que no fui a buscarlas, tenía otra razón.

Luna: (me miro muy seria) entonces quiero que me la digas, por las palabras de la enfermera podrías ser considerado un criminal, si no lo haces por tu cuenta tendré que traer a mi hermana y sabes muy bien que entre ambas vamos a poder averiguarlo, al resto de los ponis no podemos juzgarlos con las leyes de exion pero a ti si, después de todo eres un ciudadano de allí aun si ya no existe.

Sorrow: (le di una mirada fría) tch y supongo que es peor que lo averigües por ti misma no, (ella asintió yo solo perdí totalmente las ganas) agg no sé cómo llegue fuera de la ciudad luna, cuando recupere la conciencia por algún motivo estaba fuera del imperio ¿qué hacia allí? Ni idea, puede que alguien me allá llevado o que yo haya caminado, pero a decir verdad no lo sé, solo me desperté allí.

Luna: (me vio enfadada) ¿y esperas que te crea seméjate basura? Si confías en nosotras ¿entonces por qué no solo nos lo dices y ya?

Sorrow: (la mire serio) ¿y quién dijo que miento? No bromeo luna, yo no fui allí, solo me desperté en medio de la maldita nieve, y le dije eso a la enfermera solo porque tenía prisa en encontrar a elis, y para hacerlo tenía que sacarle a ese poni a donde las envió pero ustedes jamás me darían el permiso para destrozar a ese poni si se consideran gobernantes justas, ¿así que qué esperabas? ¿Qué les dijera de frente que estaba por matar a un poni? No lo creo.

Técnicamente le dije la verdad solo que omití la parte de mi dieta recién descubierta, luna me miro muy seria y luego suspiro.

Luna: bien supongo que no puedo esperarme algo normal de ti ¿no?

Bloom: -_- que esperaba princesa, loco amante de los explosivos.

Scoot: (rodo sus ojos) perezoso amante de las pelas.

Sweetie: (puso una cara de decepción total) soltero y posiblemente virgen.

Ok… todos miramos a la potra en ese momento y ella lo noto.

Sweetie: (se sonrojo bastante mientras sonreía a medias) lo dije en vos alta ¿cierto?

Sorrow: (asentí bastante sorprendido en realidad) aja.

Luna: (suspiro) En fin es hora de irnos niñas, ¬_¬ y tu intenta descansar que lo que te paso en el pecho no es un juego.

Bloom: °u° pero antes de irnos, hay algo que queríamos darte sorrow.

Sorrow: (ladee un poco la cabeza) ¿y eso por qué? No recuerdo que sea mi cumpleaños… ¬_¬ aunque realmente no recuerdo la fecha del mismo.

Sweetie: es como agradecimiento por habernos salvado antes, ya está sería la segunda vez que nos salvas y nunca te agradecimos por eso.

Scoot: (salió de la habitación luego entro con una pequeña caja) °u° si pero fue porque nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, no porque no quisiéramos, (la dejo en la cama en la que estaba) así que toma.

Eso me alegro un poco en realidad así que tome la caja, la abrí y saque de ella un brazalete un tanto extraño ya que no era de tela o cuero, era un brazalete de una especie de hilo cristalino a dos tonos, un verde claro y gris casi que blanco, en medio el brazalete tenía una pequeña gema triangular de color verde que emitía un muy ligero brillo.

Sorrow: (me coloque el brazalete un el casco donde tenía el de mi padre) jeje °u° bueno gracias por el regalo, es más que bien recibido y la verdad me gusta 0.o ¿pero de dónde sacaron la idea de un brazalete?

Bloom: aah bueno a decir verdad todas nos dimos cuenta que jamás te quitabas ese de tu casco, así que pensamos que era que te gustaban mucho los brazaletes.

Scoot: y por eso nos decidimos por uno, ya los colores es porque iban un poco contigo.

Luna: o.0 umm interesante elección la de ustedes tres, en fin ahora si es hora de irnos, así que despídanse.

Todas se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, yo solo me quede allí acostado… al cabo de un rato caí dormido e inevitablemente comencé a recordar algo de mi pasado.

Estaba en una casa y por mi apariencia diría que eras un potrillo de 8 años sin cutie mark, estaba practicando algunos hechizos de magia junto a mi madre y ella estaba limpiando… si es que a eso se le podía llamar limpiar y no un espectáculo de limpieza.

Starflare: °u° bien skyler si sigues así dominaras muy pronto los hechizos de levitación y de luz guía.

Skyler: si mama 0-o ¿pero cómo es que haces para poder tomar la escoba y barrer mientras que haces las camas, cocinas la cena y aparte me enseñas magia? -.- que por cierto eso ya ni se si llamarlo usar magia o dar vida a las cosas.

Starflare: (ella empezó a reír y luego respondió) bien skyler en realidad no estas lejos de lo que es pero en fin sigue practicando sky y te aseguro que llegaras a mi nivel… O.0 por cierto ¿cómo vas con los del pueblo? ¬_¬ Porque ya me han llegado varios por tus locuras ¿eh? que no creas que no me entere que tus amigos y tu provocaron una estampida.

Skyler: (levante mis cascos y sonríe un poco nervioso) hey ¿cómo íbamos a saber que si les muestras una serpiente de 3 metros a un rebaño de vacas se iban a asustar todas?

Starflare: ¬_¬ por alguna razón esperaba una respuesta como esa, (sonrió y me abraso) en fin se te agradece disculparte luego ¿si?

Skyler: (me cruce de cascos inflando los cachetes) está bien lo intentare.

En eso se oyó una puerta abrirse y al rato apareció mi padre glide heart.

Glide: (dejo una espada en su funda a un lado de la puerta) °u° ¿qué hay familia? (se acercó y beso a mi madre dándole una seductora mirada) hola cariño espero no me extrañaras mucho, (luego me tomo y me abrazo) y tu pequeñín se más cuidadoso con tus travesuras ¿sí? que los vecinos no me dejan en paz por lo de la estampida, más te vale disculparte jovencito.

Skyler: ¬-¬ lo mismo que le dije a mama lo intentare pero no aseguro nada.

Glide: ¬_¬ no enserio discúlpate, no era una petición era una orden pequeñín.

Skyler: (levante un poco mis cascos) está bien lo hare.

Starflare: (mi madre rio un poco por eso y miro a mi padre) ¿y que tal tu trabajo de guardia? ¬u¬ ¿ya barriste el piso con tus superiores?

Glide: (la miro un poco apenado) oh vamos star, no es como que siempre que me meta en la guardia termine humillando a los demás, la última vez fue que el mismo fue quien me reto yo solo respondí su reto.

Starflare: jeje ¬u¬ vamos no te hagas, sabes que disfrutaste el combate y terminaste poniéndote un poco serio, por eso terminaste destrozando su ego.

Skyler: °u° y vaya que se lo destrozo luego de eso siempre lo trato de manera bastante formal aun siendo papa el de menor rango.

Glide: -_- gracias skyler no me ayudes tanto, (tuvo una mirada seria) pero en fin es mejor si mantengo un perfil bajo de momento nuestra fama es más los problemas que nos está causando que la ayuda.

Starflare: (Se rio un poco) jiji de hecho ni tanto, -u- ayuda mucho con los bandidos que de solo vernos salen huyendo.

Skyler: ¬-¬ si eso le llamas huir, los últimos se orinaron de miedo y quedaron parados a un lado del camino con solo ver a papa cuando mama salió se desmallaron del miedo.

Ambos se rascaron el cuello y sonriendo de manera culpable.

Starflare: bien lo admito no fue el mejor ejemplo pero en fin si ayuda.

Skyler: como sea °u° a mí me parece un buen pueblo de hecho hoy una de mis amigas me dijo que sus padres querían conocerme y me invito a su casa esta noche ¿puedo ir?

Glide: (se llevó una ala a la babilla y miro arriba) umm no veo el por qué no, ¬u¬ disfruta de tu cita compañero.

Skyler: (me puse como un tomate) ¡papa! no es una cita ¿si? ella y yo no salimos de esa manera (me tape la boca en ese momento).

Glide: ¬w¬ ooh pero que tenemos aquí ¿así que ustedes dos salen juntos? aja picaron y cuando pensabas decirnos.

Skyler: ¡pa te dije que no de esa manera! solo salimos a jugar (termine cruzando los cascos e inflando los cachetes).

Glide: (me tomo y revolvió mi melena) tranquilo campeón solo juego contigo no te enfades, pero en fin que disfrutes tu visita, (le dio a mama una mirada amm traviesa) tu madre y yo también tendremos la nuestra entonces.

Skyler: (en ese momento no lo entendí y tenía una carita de duda) ¿a qué te refieres?

Starflare: (le dio sendo cascaso en la cabeza a mi padre) ¬_¬ no le hagas caso a tu padre ¿si? solo disfruta tu salida, pero asegúrate de volver temprano.

Skyler: °u° si mama de todos modos no creo que nos tardemos mucho.

Glide: (se rio un poco) bien será mejor que te prepares sky porque cuando llegue empezaba a anochecer así que lo más seguro es que te quede muy poco para arreglarte.

Skyler: 0-0 ¡queee! oh no ¡entonces ya voy tarde! (me puse los cascos en la cabeza desesperado) ¿hay no que hago? ¡No quiero quedar mal en la primera visita!

Starflare: jiji tranquilo yo te ayudo (me rodeo con su magia y en un segundo salí peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, perfumado y con un moño azul en el cuello) listo.

Skyler: mamaaa sabes que detesto que me peines así °u° pero admito que el moño admito que me gusta.

Starflare: ¬_¬ bien dame un segundo (me peino como siempre tengo el cabello un tanto alborotado) listo ¬u¬ ¿feliz pequeño critico?

Skyler: °u° sip gracias los amo.

Salí corriendo de la casa hasta que llegue a otra en donde una pequeña pegaso color gris claro y melena color morada y larga de ojos azules me esperaba muy contenta.

¿?: (ella al verme me abraso un momento) ¡sky que bueno que llegaste! °u° ¡vamos mis padres esperan por nosotros!

Skyler: (sonreí un poco apenado) hola nía perdona la tardanza mis padre me entretuvieron con sus charlas -u- que tengo que admitir cada vez dan más risa.

Nía: 0.o ¿porque lo dices?

Skyler: (me reí un poco) digamos que son bastante locos, creo que nos ganan a nosotros a pesar de lo de la estampida.

Nía: 0-o ¿bromeas cierto? eso se podría decir que fue un desastre total, todo el pueblo nos persiguió por horas por hacer eso.

Skyler: -_- ¿has visto adultos orinarse y desmallarse solo porque te vean?

Nía: ¬-¬ bien eso es algo, en fin entremos.

Ambos entramos a la casa, yo la seguí hasta que llegamos a la cocina de la casa donde la cena estaba servida y dos ponis estaban sentados ya en la mesa, una poni terrestre de color marrón, melena gris y ojos verdes con una cutie mark de una olla y un pegaso color verde y melena azul con ojos amarillos y una cutie mark de una mazorca esperando.

Nía: (los miro moviendo la cola muy emocionada) ¡mami, papi él es skyler el amigo del que les conté! °w° ¿a qué son sorprendentes sus ojos?

¿?: (la terrestre se rio un poco y respondió) vaya que lo son skyler, jiji pero nía ¿no te olvidas de algo?

Nía: (sonrió un tantito y saco un poco la lengua) eeh jeje lo siento skyler, °u° ellos son mis padres, mi mama auri y mi papa eldes.

Skyler: (sonreí muy tiernamente para mi gusto) mucho gusto señora auri señor eldes, mi nombre es skyler.

Eldes: el gusto es mío skyler, (nos señaló a los asientos vacíos de la mesa) vengan siéntense en la mesa que luego se enfría la comida.

Nía y yo nos sentamos a la mesa y sus comenzamos a hablar con los padres de nía.

Auri: (tomo una cucharada de una sopa) y dime skyler ¿hace cuanto que llegaron al pueblo? tengo entendido que se mudaron no hace tanto.

Skyler: si de hecho solo llevamos 2 meses aquí, (comencé a frotar una de mis patas un poco nervioso) mis padres y yo llegamos al pueblo a para ver si aquí si nos sentíamos cómodos.

Auri: ya veo, bueno sobra decir que en este pueblo son más que bienvenidos no duden en pedir algo si lo necesitan, si estamos en la posibilidad los ayudaremos.

Skyler: °u° gracias señora auri.

Auri: no hay de que pequeño.

Eldes: tengo entendido por nía que a ti te encanto el pueblo ¿pero qué me dices de tus padres?

Skyler: (me reí un poco pero respondí) jeje bien ellos por una vez se están comportando así que tal parece que también les agrado, mi padre de momento consiguió trabajo como guardia y mama trabaja en casa como alquimista 0-o aunque aún no sé qué sea pero bueno.

Ambos abrieron los ojos a más no poder cuando les dije el oficio de mi madre pero no le di importancia y seguí tomando la sopa.

Skyler: 0.0 vaya de verdad cocina muy bien señora, la sopa esta deliciosa.

Nía: (me miro con el pecho inflado) jeje te lo dije ella cocina como nadie, todo lo que hace queda muy sabroso.

Skyler: -u- y vaya que tuviste razón, aunque mi madre cocina bien no le quedan así de sabroso, ¬-¬ umm de hecho no le digas que yo lo dije pero mi padre cocina mejor.

En ese momento todos nos comenzamos a reír un poco.

Nía: ¿ósea que tu padre es el amo de casa? jiji eso si es raro.

Skyler: °u° de hecho no sé cómo es que sabe cocinar tan bien, -.- si intenta ayudar con la limpieza de la casa te aseguro que algo se rompe.

Eldes: jeje parece que nunca te aburres con tus padres ¿no skyler?

Skyler: (sonreí muy tiernamente) así es señor de hecho me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con ellos, siempre encuentran una manera de alegrar el ambiente.

Auri: y díganme desde hace cuánto que son amigos, ¬w¬ porque es raro que nía hable tanto de otro potrillo.

Nía: (literalmente paso a ser un tomate) ¡mama!

Auri: jiji -u- eres encantadora sabes.

Skyler: (hasta yo estaba bien sonrojado) eeh nos conocimos unos días después que llegue al pueblo, me separe de mis padre y termine bastante perdido, de hecho no sé como pero termine en un bosque cerca de aquí y estuve caminando en el bosque hasta que comenzó a anochecer °u° pero yo continúe caminando sin miedo hasta que en un claro del bosque vi a nía.

Nía: (se comenzó a reír de manera picara) jiji si recuerdo que estaba buscando unas flores que me dijeron que solo se veían de noche así que las estaba esperando, -w- pero yo recuerdo otra cosa skyler ¬w¬ admítelo estabas llorando de miedo por estar perdido.

Skyler: (me cruce de patas y desviaste la mirada) n- no estaba llorando, es solo que un mosquito me choco en el ojo.

Nia: ¬u¬ si claro como digas, °u° en fin el llego donde yo estaba y yo lo ayude a volver al pueblo, luego de un rato vimos a su padre volando en el cielo y lo llamamos, después de ese día comenzamos a jugar junto con los niños del pueblo a menudo.

Continuamos hablando por un rato hasta que de repente te comencé a sentir mucho sueño.

Skyler: (termine bostezando) agg vaya disculpen eso, pero que raro, nunca duermo a esta hora.

De repente nía cayó dormida en la mesa y yo comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más débil.

Skyler: (caí en la mesa pero aún estaba consciente) ¿pero qué rayos me pasa?

Auri: (ella se acercó a mi llorando) de verdad lo siento skyler pero si no lo hacíamos nunca nos dejarían en paz.

Skyler: (comencé a llorar desesperado) ¿de qué hablan que nos hicieron a nía y a mí?

Eldes: (el me miro con una profunda pena) de verdad lo siento pero no podemos dejar que nía sepa de esto, esos tipos dijeron que nos dejarían tranquilos si te entregábamos a ellos.

En ese momento cerré los ojos y solo pude sentir como me cargaban luego termine perdiendo la conciencia, cuando comencé a recuperarla aunque tenía la vista muy nublada vi que estaba en una cueva atado en una silla, intente cómo pude liberarme pero no pude hacerlo, sentí mucho miedo y comencé a mirar el lugar, cuando mi vista se aclaró lo suficiente como para ver un poco más adelante de mí vi a nía que estaba atada al igual que yo en una silla, me aterre cuando la vi y comencé a gritar para despertarla.

Skyler: ¡Nia Despierta Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí! (no hubo respuesta) oh no porque tiene que pasar esto.

Comencé a forcejear aun mas con las sogas que me atrapaban pero fue inútil estaba atado muy bien a la silla, busque por algo que pudiera usar para soltarnos pero no vi nada de ayuda.

Skyler: ¡Nia Despierta Por Favor!

Esta vez sí tuvo efecto y vi como poco a poco ella comenzaba a despertar.

Nia: ¿s- skyler? (miro que estaba atada y al igual que yo se aterro) ¡Skyler Que Pasa Por Que Estamos Atados Y Dónde Estamos?

Skyler: n- no lo sé nía, acabo de despertar igual que tú.

Nía: (comenzó a llorar) sky tengo miedo salgamos de aquí… quiero ver a mis padres.

Skyler: (al verla llora me contagio y comencé también a llorar) yo también quiero ver a los míos nía pero no puedo quitarme estas estúpidas cuerdas.

En ese momento se oyó una puerta abrirse detrás de mí y mire como nía se llenó de terror, al poco un unicornio se paró enfrente de mí, era de color rojo pero tenía encima una túnica con el símbolo de la luna y la espada.

¿?: vaya vaya, parece que ya despertaron los niños, y miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí si es nadie más que el propio skyler, que gusto me da verte pequeño.

Skyler (aun temeroso lo mire enojado y respondí) ¿quién eres porque nos trajiste aquí?

¿?: (Sonrió) ooh veo que tienes miedo pero aun así te haces el fuerte ¿eh? lo heredaste de tu padre supongo, pero en fin el por qué están aquí es muy simple skyler, (de repente su mirada cambio a una llena de locura) ¡Los Monstruos Como Tu Tienen Que Ser Eliminados Y Yo Soy De Los Que Disfruta El Hacerlo!

Skyler: ¿si tu problema es conmigo porque trajiste a nía aquí?

¿?: Umm de hecho es bastante sencillo con tus padres alrededor obviamente no puedo hacer mucho así que lo primero fue quitarlos del camino así que amenace a los padres de la chiquilla para que te trajeran aquí y ellos hicieron el trabajo sucio.

Nia: (miro desafiante al unicornio) ¡mientes ellos jamás harían algo así!

¿?: ooh créeme pequeña hay muchas formas de convencer a los ponis y una de las más efectivas es el miedo, solo tienes que mover unos hilos y listo ellos hacen lo que les dices, pero eso que importa al fin y al cabo.

Nia: (lloro aún mas) n- no es posible ellos jamás lo harían lo que tú digas ¡no te creo!

¿?: (Se comenzó a reír un poco) ¿y qué importa si me crees o no? igual hicieron el trabajo espléndidamente, (puso un cara triste) me dio un poco de lastima con ellos hicieron un trabajo impecable, (se calló un momento y comenzó a reír como un lunático) JAJAJA ¡a quien engaño tengo una política de no testigos así que es obvio que me ocuparía de ellos, mira lo felices que estaban cuando los visite! (comenzó a reír de forma sínica y con su magia levito dos cabezas que reconocimos al instante)

En ese momento nía no pudo hacer nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y ella estaba en shock no reaccionaba y yo solo pude gritar de la ira que tenía en ese momento.

Lo mire con odio y comencé a intentar soltarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez no me importo el dolor que sentía, me herí las patas para intentar soltarme y golpearlo pero por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo.

Skyler: ¡Te Voy A Matar Desgraciado Pagaras Por Eso, Hare Que Desees Nunca Haber Nacido Me Oíste Imbécil!

De un momento a otro solo pude sentir como un cuchillo fue clavado en una de mis patas, en ese momento deje de insultarlo y grite del dolor.

¿?: (me miro asqueado) tch cállate monstruo el único que deseara no haber nacido serás tú, (con su magia tomo otro cuchillo y comenzó a cortarme la piel de mis mejillas y yo solo podía llorar del dolor) si crees que puedes hacer algo, estas equivocado estúpido niño su final solo es uno (otra vez comenzó a reír de forma sínica mientras que termino de cortar mi mejilla) morir con una agonía tremenda (tomo el cuchillo y lo enterró en otra de mis patas.

En ese momento nía reacciono y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón para que se detuviera mientras él tomaba otro cuchillo y lo enterró en uno de mis hombros, yo lloraba y gritaba como nunca por el execibo dolor mientras nía hacia lo posible por soltarse e insultaba al unicornio asesino.

¿?: tch vaya que ere molesta niña creo que tendré que enseñarte a respetar (tomo un cuchillo y camino hasta nía).

Skyler: (al verlo caminar a nía me arme de un poco de valor) ¡espera animal tu problema es conmigo a ella déjala en paz!

¿?: (se detuvo) ooh pero que tenemos aquí así que quieres ser el héroe ¿no? pues déjame enseñarte algo (clavo el cuchillo en el hombro de nía y ella grito del dolor mientras las lágrimas aun salían) en este lugar de nada te sirve creerte el héroe (saco el cuchillo y lo enterró en su otro hombro).

Ya no sabía que hacer solo pude hacer una cosa y era rogarle que la dejara.

Skyler: por favor detente… ella no te ha hecho nada.

¿?: (Siguió riendo como psicópata) jeje ¡Vamos Sigue Rogando Eso Sí Que Es Música Para Mis Oídos!

El solo me ignoro y volvió sacar el cuchillo pero esta vez lo enterró poco a poco en su pecho podía oírla gritar desesperada hasta que comenzó a sangrar de la boca mientras cerraba los ojos luego el solo le dejo el cuchillo en el pecho y me miro riendo.

Skyler (en ese momento llore como nunca) ¡Niiiaaaaa!

¿?: ¡Vamos Continua Rogando Monstruo Eso Solo Hace Mi Trabajo Más Placentero! (Tomo otro cuchillo de una mesa y poco a poco me fue arrancando la piel en uno de mis flancos) ¡Vamos Sufre Y Deja Que Tus Lamentos Hagan Mi Trabajo Aun Mejor (cuando ya había levantado el pedazo lo halo de golpe).

En ese momento era tanto el dolor que sentía que comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

¿?: ¿Hey que acaso me quieres arruinar el resto de la diversión? (tomo una mescla de algo de la mesa y me lo hizo de beber) jeje con eso será suficiente para que no me la arruines.

Sin que él lo notara nía abrió un poco los ojos y me vio eso me alegro un poco pero no me duro mucho la alegría, el tomo una cierra de una mesa y corto uno de mis cascos poco a poco, en ese momento el dolor fue tal que mis gritos se escucharon por toda la cueva, pero el solo siguió haciéndome pasar un infierno.

Yo apenas estaba con vida, y nía lloraba a mares por solo poder ver cómo era torturado y el asesino solo disfrutaba de lo que hacía hasta que ni gritar podía, en ese momento fue que él se detuvo.

¿?: tch ya me aburrí es hora de acabar con esto… despídete de este mundo skyler.

Tomo una espada con sus cascos y la levanto sobre mi cabeza, antes que pudiera cortarme la cabeza la puerta estallo y por ella entro mi padre volando a toda marcha junto a unos guardias detrás de él, con su espada le corto sus casco al asesino y antes que tan siquiera pudiera gritar corto su cuerno también, este grito y se tiro al suelo, mi padre miro a donde estábamos nía y yo y quedo horrorizado por lo que vio.

Nia tenía los hombros atravesados y un cuchillo en su pecho pero yo era otra historia, me había cortado ambos cascos delanteros, mi cuerno lo corto a la mitad, en una de mis mejillas me había quitado toda la piel y la carne a tal punto que se podían ver mis dientes sin abrir la boca, tenía cortes y puñaladas por todo el cuerpo y pequeños trozos de piel me faltaban, pero con todo y esto cuando vi a mi padre solo dije una cosa.

Skyler: (ya ni lágrimas tenia para que salieran) a… yu… da… la.

Cuando dije eso nía solo comenzó a llorar y mi padre grito de furia haciendo que mi madre entrara al cuarto corriendo y quitando a los guardias de en medio, cuando ella nos vio comenzó a llorar, mi padre fue rodeado por un aura roja y saco de la nada la misma espada que yo estaba usando actualmente y luego miro a mi madre.

Glide: star llévatelos y cura a la niña primero.

Ella solo asintió, con su magia corto las cuerdas, nos tomó a ambos y tomo las partes que me cortaron, salimos de la habitación y pude escuchar los gritos de agonía y angustia del asesino.

Mi madre nos transportó a nuestra casa y nos puso uno al lado del otro para comenzar a tratarnos, como le dijo mi padre sano primero a nía quien no dejaba de llorar y de repetir lo mismo.

Nia: lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento.

Cuando termino de tratar a nía tomo las partes que me cortaron las unió de nuevo a mi cuerpo con su magia para luego lanzar un hechizo y comenzar a sanar todas mis heridas pero debido a la gravedad de estas comenzaron a sanar poco a poco, un rato después apareció mi padre bañado en sangre con un grupo de guardias que al ver mi estado no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

Algunos salieron de la casa a vomitar, pero mi padre hablo con ellos y todos salieron de la casa luego corrió a donde estábamos nía y yo y nos abraso lo más que pudo disculpándose, luego mis ojos despidieron ese mismo brillo rojizo y mi padre corto uno de sus cascos y me dio a beber de su sangre.

Después de eso todo quedó a oscuras sentía una enorme ira y un profundo pesar por haber recordado eso.


	31. Hunter

Cap 31: hunter.

al final termine abriendo los ojos y vi que aún estaba en la habitación que me trataron, suspire y luego intente sacarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza, no sabía por qué pero el solo recordar ese nombre… nía... me hacía sentir una ira incontrolable, apenas fue que me di cuenta que luna y celestia estaban a mi lado ambas con varias emociones mescladas en sus caras.

Sorrow: (puse a un lado la ira que tenía para bostezar y sentarme de frente a ellas) ¿porque la cara?

Luna: (las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle he intento limpiarlas) nooo nada, no es nada solo olvídalo.

Tia: (me abrazo de repente llorando un poco) TnT si no es nada.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ si claro vengo de una época pasada pero no soy estúpido (las vi un poco serio) ¿que rayos paso que andan tan sentimentales? y no se atrevan a mentirme, ya lo he dicho pero soy bastante bueno en detectarlas.

Luna: (ella suspiro y me miro) bueno está bien, el doctor le pidió a celi que te viniera a dar la medicina ya que te tocaba, así que ella vino pero te encontró llorando como nada mientras dormías así que pensando que sería el dolor te inyecto pero no mejoraste así que me pidió el favor que te ayudara, (comenzó a frotarse u casco) yyy bueno terminamos entrando en tu sueño.

Sorrow: (las mire un poco enojado) ooh así que vieron lo que soñaba ¿no?

Ambas asintieron con mucha pena.

Tia: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) amm pero al menos no lo vimos todo, después de que te rescataran nos salimos, los momentos que estuviste con tu familia son algo que no podemos andar espiado así como así.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza y luego las mire un poco triste) agg bueno les agradezco que respetaran eso, y supongo que el resto da igual solo les voy a pedir que no lo anden contando.

Tia: descuida no lo haremos, hasta nosotras tenemos cosas de las que no queremos que nadie se entere, nunca iríamos contando algo así.

Luna: (se limpió las lágrimas) de verdad lo siento sorrow.

Sorrow: olvida eso, ¿ya está todo listo para ir por las chicas?

Luna: °u° si ya casi estamos preparados, 0.O ¿pero de verdad puedes ponerte de pie?

Después de ver ese sueño recordé el hechizo que mi madre uso al final, aunque no podía ser usado en batalla para casos como el mío venia perfecto, lance el hechizo en mi cuerpo y muy lentamente pude sentir como el dolor disminuía.

Sorrow: (me levante de la cama) °u° descuida ya para cuando lleguemos es posible que esté totalmente recuperado, recordé un hechizo que mi madre me enseño para sanar heridas de este tipo.

Luna: bueno es mejor que nada, pongámonos en marcha entonces.

Los tres salimos de la habitación, pero les pedí que al menos me dieran mi espada, luego que me la dieran me la colgué en el lomo y salimos del castillo, caminamos a la estación de trenes y estaban terminando de cargar un vagón con un montón de cajas.

Sorrow: O.O amm ¿acaso ese cloudsdale queda tan lejos? ¿Porque todas esas cajas?

Tia: el problema no es lo lejos sorrow si no el lugar que mencionaste, agg en realidad no es desconocido para nosotras, van a necesitar eso y más, en ese sitio sucedieron unas cuantas desgracias, y me temo que si las chicas están allí esto puede que sea peor de lo que pensábamos.

Sorrow: 0-o ¿porque lo dices que sucedió en ese lugar?

Luna: (me arrastro de un casco) ya te enteraras en el camino así que andando no podemos perder más tiempo.

Sorrow: (mire a todos lados) ¿y spike donde está, no se supone que el vendría con nosotros?

Luna: tiene esperando dentro desde hace un buen rato.

Luna me arrastro al tren que tenía conectado solo 3 vagones aparte de la locomotora uno para el combustible que usa el tren otro para nosotros y otro para el cargamento, cuando entramos al de pasajeros estaban el príncipe shining, un batponi de color azul oscuro con la armadura azul solo que no tenía puesto el casco y podía ver su melena que la tenía peinada hacia adelante y era de color morado claro y ojos también morados, a este si que no lo conocía, también venia spike y por algún motivo todos tenían una cara amarga cosa que me dejaba preguntando el por qué pero de momento solo entramos al vagón y nos sentamos también.

Al poco rato el tren comenzó a moverse y comencé a mirar a todos lados, ¿unos minutos después de salir?… ya estaba aburrido… ¿pero luego de unas horas? estaba ya harto, pronto iba a oscurecer, así que mire a luna que solo miraba por la ventana.

Sorrow: -_- bien ya me aburrí (mire a todos que estaban cada quien por su parte) ¡Hey Se Puede Saber Por Que Todos Se Ven Como Vírgenes Castrado!

Eso fue suficiente para que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y me miraran con una cara que reflejaba perfectamente lo que querían decir '¿pero de qué demonios dices?' o algo así, un momento después el batponi me miro enojado.

¿?: ¿Pero quién demonios eres y porque alguien con cara de idiota como tu esta en esta misión?

Sorrow: (le sacudí un casco y me reí) hey cálmate histérico que te apuesto que en unas horas quedaras como el idiota, ¿y que no te educaron? Primero da tu nombre antes de pedir el de los demás.

Hunter: (suspiro y se tapó la cara con un casco para después mirarme) me llamo hunter, comandante de la guardia nocturna al servicio de la princesa luna, ahora ¿me podrías decir quien se supone que eres y por qué estas con nuestra princesa?

Sorrow: (viéndolo sonreí casi burlándome) que ¿celoso? No te preocupes romeo que no te la voy a quitar, (si las miradas mataran hubiera muerto en ese momento por semejante mirada que me dio) como sea mi nombre es sorrow, umm supongo que sería soldado retirado pero que sigue activo por azares de la vida.

Hunter: tch ¬_¬ genial princesa ¿me podría decir por que trajo semejante payaso con nosotros?

Luna: (rio un poco) vamos hunter tenle paciencia, y tu sorrow deja de jugar con el que estamos de verdad en una seria situación.

Sorrow: (la mire con una cara de perfecto aburrimiento) ¿y que tiene? me las he visto peores, (me pare de mi asiento y comencé a caminar) demonios esto es aburrido, preferiría caminar hasta allá al menos así me entretengo en algo.

Spike: (se rio un poco) si quieres puedo bajarte del tren para que camines, no me sería muy difícil tirarte por la puerta ¿sabes?

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco a la mentón pensando) umm naa paso, tomaría la oferta si no estuviera apurado.

Hunter: (me miro y se molestó) genial aparte de idiota incapacitado ¿enserio princesa? Para eso me traigo a mi segundo al mando sería más útil que él, este payaso cuando mucho solo serviría de escudo.

Sorrow: (sonreí y lo mire retándolo) ¿quieres apostar a lo que dijiste? Te seré sincero luna tiene razón, como ando aburrido solo estoy jugando un poco con ustedes pero si tienes tantas dudas no me molestaría patear tu trasero aquí mismo, así por lo menos me distraigo en algo mientras llegamos.

Shining: (nos miró cansado) ya está bien o paran ustedes dos o los mando de regreso al imperio, sorrow si sigues jugando con hunter voy a terminar lanzándote del tren y hunter sé que te molesta ir allí pero no te descargues con sorrow.

Sorrow: (me senté y cruce mis cascos viendo a shining) bueno si quieren que los deje tranquilos entonces les importaría decirme ¿porque tanto drama por ir a un sitio? Desde que entre pareciera que en verdad todos fueran vírgenes castrados.

Spike: (miro a la ventana) pasa sorrow que el lugar al que vamos no es exactamente el sitio con las mejores historias, era antes el lugar de experimentación de un poni que enloqueció, todos los que estamos aquí más la princesa celestia y las chicas estuvimos involucrados en su arresto, pero ese lugar nos dejó un mal sabor de boca a todos.

Sorrow: yyy ¿eso por?

Spike: Sé que antes dijimos que no había habido asesinatos en mucho tiempo pero eso no era del todo cierto, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de experimentos en animales?

Sorrow: (masajee mi cabeza intentado recordarlo) un poco pero supongo que estoy bastante desinformado del tema, solo sé que los usaban para algunas cosas, probar medicinas o teorías locas.

Spike: (levanto sus hombros) bueno con eso basta, en ese lugar se realizaron los experimentos más siniestros que te puedas imaginar, cuando llegamos al lugar cientos de animales habían tenido que pasar por los mil males, algunos con graves casos de perdida de la piel, mientras que a otros se les caían los miembros del cuerpo, otros solo no paraban de sangrar y agonizar, y todo solo por un simple capricho de ese lunático, pero eso no fue todo lo que descubrimos, él no se limitó con animales, encontramos a muchos ponis, algunos adultos y otros potrillos que también pasaron por las mismas cosas que los animales, solo que estos si rogaban por ayuda, y lo peor de todo es que nada pudimos hacer por ellos más que solo verlos agonizar hasta el mismísimo final.

Sorrow: (mire a la ventana) ya veo, (me reí con ironía) jeje si hay algo que nunca falta es un idiota que haga ese tipo de cosas no importa cuánto pase, pero te seré sincero spike, aunque es algo que lamentar no lo veo suficiente para esas caras.

Hunter: (me miro sin mucho interés) hablas como si hubieras visto algo peor que eso.

Sorrow: (le respondí sin apartar la mirada de la ventana) las he visto, las he hecho y las he pasado, hablo con bastante experiencia cuando lo digo, (les di una afilada mirada) y no me engañan esa no es toda la historia ¿verdad?

Luna: (suspiro y recostó su cabeza en la silla del tren) no esa no es toda la historia, cometimos un grave error al enfrentarnos a ese lunático, nos dejamos llevar por la ira y lo terminamos subestimando, eso nos costó la vida de muchos de nuestros compañeros y entre esos seres queridos, los perdimos de la peor forma posible,(tomo un profundo respiro) algunos tuvimos que asesinar a nuestros propios amigos o incluso familia.

Sorrow: ya veo, por eso las caras, así supongo que no es un lugar que quieran visitar.

Abrí la ventana del tren y una buena ráfaga de viento entro en el vagón, yo me quite de delante de la ventana y ya estaban por regañarme pero antes que lo hicieran se escucharon un montón de golpes y una lanza entro por la ventana, luego que se clavara en el piso tome la lanza, saque la cabeza y la devolví pegándole en la cabeza a esqueleto alado que estaba delante luego metí la cabeza al vagón.

Sorrow: (les sonreí de lo más tranquilo) oigan ¿que tan rápidos y resistentes son los trenes?

Spike: (levanto una ceja) ¿pero qué demonios fue eso?

Shining: eso fue un espectro y creo que es hora de luchar.

Sorrow: me repito ¿qué tan veloces y resistentes son los trenes?

Hunter: -_- ¿es que eres tarado? Están hechos de madera y acero ¿crees que es fácil romperlos? y además es obvio que son bastante rápidos ¿pero porque rayos preguntas algo así?

Ya que al parecer sabía algo de ellos tome a hunter y lo arrastre conmigo a la locomotora al llegar un joven poni estaba corriendo de lado a lado en ella si saber que hacer así que lo agarre de la cola y lo senté de un jalón.

Sorrow: (sonríe con un poco de malicia) bien escuchen los dos mejor aceleran el tren a todo lo que da pero ya.

Hunter: (me miro con una ceja levantada) ¿y por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

Con la misma sonrisa le señale una pequeña ventanilla que daba al frente un poco más adelante se veía claramente un centenar de espectros que venían en nuestra dirección, a él se le iba a caer la mandíbula cuando lo vio y me miro, sonreí con aun mas malicia y el me miro como si fuera un loco.

Sorrow: lo aceleraría yo pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se hace.

Hunter sacudió su cabeza y tomo dos palas, me lanzo una que ataje con mi magia y luego fue a donde estaba un montón de piedras negras tomo con la pala un poco y la arrojo a lo que parecía un horno y luego miro al otro poni.

Hunter: ¡nosotros alimentaremos la caldera tu encárgate de acelerar lo más que se pueda! (luego me miro a mi) y tú ¿te vas a quedar viendo o me vas a ayudar?

Levante mis cascos y con mi magia comencé a palear la piedra negra esa y la arrojaba a lo que él había llamado caldera lo hicimos hasta el que otro poni nos indicó que paráramos, el tren pito y luego sentí como aceleraba aún más hasta que llego a la máxima velocidad según el otro poni.

Yo de inmediato salí de la locomotora una enorme ráfaga de viento casi me tumbaba pero me pegue al techo de donde estábamos para luego mirar a delante, si hay algo que no me perdería ni de chiste era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, hunter salió del tren también y se paró a mi lado.

Cuando vimos a delante un enorme grupo de espectros estaban en el camino del tren por alguna razón uno detrás de otro en las vías, yo sonreí y de un momento al otro el tren se encontró con ellos y sin dar resistencia alguna pedazos de espectros comenzaron a volar por los aires.

Los espectros intentaban atacar el tren pero este al chocar con ellos los despedazaba, les pasaba por encima cosa que hacía que el tren entero vibrara al triturar sus cuerpos, o los chocaba y mandaba a volar, los espectros que eran largos como ascrons o seekers eran partidos en dos y mandados a volar, yo grite un poco emocionado al ver todos esos espectros volando o ser aplastados y en un momento el tren termino de despedazar a todos los espectros en las vías y dejamos atrás a los que volaban sin ningún problema, jeje hunter por otro lado casi me vomita encima.

Hunter: (escuche como se tragó el vómito) ¡pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿cómo rayos puedes gritar de emoción por semejante cosa?

Sorrow: (me reí bastante al verle la cara de color verde) jeje hey ¿qué paso con el gran capitán de la guardia nocturna que se mantenía diciéndome payaso o novato? ¿Que acaso fue mucho para tu estomago? (le sonríe casi como un lunático) Jajaja te diré algo ¡eso para mí fue genial! ¡Ver a todos esos bichos salir volando valió totalmente el esfuerzo y de hecho lo quiero repetir!

Cuando le respondí a él casi se le salen los ojos y al verle la cara yo no aguante mas la risa literalmente me tire al techo del vagón llorando de risa, el me vio aún más extrañado y al parar de reírme le respondí.

Sorrow: naa era broma no estoy tan loco, jeje ¬u¬ pero debiste ver tu cara eso sí que fue divertido.

Hunter: (me miro harto) ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? Desde que te vi solo haces que más me pregunte si de verdad fue tan siquiera una buena idea confiar en ti ¿crees que me engañas? Es obvio que disfrutaste de esa masacre ¿cómo tan siquiera puedes bromear si no fuera así?

Sorrow: (le di una afilada mirada con una media sonrisa) bueno no lo voy a negar si la disfrute, después de tener yo no sé cuántos años peleando contra esas cosas de a cada rato verlas caer así de fácil es algo que no tiene precio… además ¿que te sorprende si antes te lo dije? vi, hice y viví cosas peores de lo que me contaron del sitio a donde vamos ¿por qué crees que luna accedió a traerme? ¿Crees que luna sería tan estúpida como para traer a un poni común o tan siquiera a un soldado común a un sitio así?

Él se quedó callado y yo solo regrese al interior de la locomotora, dentro quedo claro el desastre que formamos, el poni encargado del tren estaba vomitando en un cubo mientras que yo mira a donde estaba la ventanilla de antes y la vi cubierta de sangre y pedazos de carne y tripas de esas cosas, vi un trapo en una mesa y lo tome con mi magia, lo trasporte a las afueras del tren y limpie la ventana del tren de toda la sangre y los pedazos dejando al final la ventana limpia luego solté el trapo y el viento se lo llevo, hunter entro a la locomotora y camino a el vagón de pasajeros con cara de pocos amigos, al ver al poni encargado aun en el bote me acerque e él y le puse un casco en el hombro.

Sorrow: hey ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: (se tragó el vómito y su cara estaba verde) ni tanto, de solo pensar en que yo termine colaborando para eso hace que me sienta terrible.

Sorrow: tranquilo tu no tenías ni idea de que es lo que les pedí hacer y en realidad te felicito por tu excelente trabajo, gracias a eso ni el príncipe shining ni la princesa luna resultaron heridos, así que gracias a tus esfuerzos los salvaste, (el me vio casi con sus ojos brillando de emoción) así que vamos levántate y continua con tu buen trabajo, por cierto ya puedes volver a la velocidad normal.

Él se levantó y su cara se veía un poco mejor, luego asintió así que yo me voltee y camine de regreso al vagón de pasajeros, al salir de la loco motora y pasar por el vagón del combustible note que el sol se ocultó y la luna se levantó, al llegar al vagón de pasajero abrí la puerta y ninguno me noto, hunter estaba de espaldas a mí y le estaba reclamando algo al resto yo solo me senté en el suelo y me quede escuchando.

Hunter: ¿pero es que se volvieron locos? ¡Como rayos le permiten a un psicópata como ese tan siquiera ver la luz del día! No importa como lo veas alguien como él nunca presagia nada bueno, ¡no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento nos salga con algo como que esta con esos lunáticos que secuestraron a las guardianas y nos esté llevando a una trampa!

Luna: (lo miro muy seria) hunter o te calmas por ti mismo o te hago calmarte yo ¿entendido? Primero que nada ¿porque rayos sales con algo como eso a estas alturas?

Hunter: (suspiro tratando de calmarse) agg princesa es que el ver como disfruto al ver a todas esas cosas siendo masacradas, (dio un chasquido molesto) tch ¡ningún poni en su sano juicio disfrutaría algo así! además eso que dijo antes de haber hecho cosas peores, al principio pensé que solo se burlaba de mi pero creo que no estaba jugando cunando lo dijo princesa, ese tipo no debería estar con nosotros.

Luna: hunter…

Antes que ella siguiera me levante y camine a donde estaba hunter parado todos me miraron sorprendidos y casi me saltaban encima al ver que me acercaba a hunter sin que el lo notara pero al tener mi cara cerca de su oído solo grite y el salto de donde estaba y volteo preparado para pelear, todos se quedaron viéndome extrañados mientras yo solo reí un poco por el salto que acababa de pegar hunter.

Hunter: (ok estaba rojo de la rabia) ¡Eres Un Desgraciado! (en ese momento me salto encima y saco una daga escondida en uno de sus cascos) ¡Te Voy A Hacer Picadillo!

Al instante deje de reír y me prepare para pelear pero antes que el llegara a donde yo estaba luna lo atrapo en el aire, mientras que en un momento spike estaba delante de mi tapándome el camino a donde estaba hunter ,shining piso fuertemente el piso ganándose al atención de ambos.

Shining: ¡Ya Basta Ustedes Dos! ¡Pero qué demonios les pasa a ambos, es que acaso olvidaron cómo comportarse?

Luna: (nos miró a ambos enojada) hunter te traje conmigo porque ya en bastantes ocasiones te comportaste a las alturas de las expectativas y siempre lograste sobresalir y mostrar mucho más de lo que se esperaba, ¿pero en una ocasión tan crítica como esta vas a empezar a manchar ese record y pisotear la confianza que puse en ti? (el bajo su cabeza arrepentido y luna me miro bastante enojada) Y tu sorrow solo accedí a traerte porque antes en canterlot demostraste tus capacidades para poder manejar situaciones complejas como esta sin mucha dificultad, pero desde que te montaste al tren te has portado como un potrillo tarado, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Por esa aptitud que has mostrado uno de tus compañeros, porque por si no lo sabias en estos momentos todos somos compañeros, recurrió a atacarte ¿que tienen ambos que decir?

Hunter no levanto su cabeza y solo se disculpó pero yo solo mire al resto que me veían bastante enojados.

Sorrow: (suspire y los mire bastante serio) si por eso mismo lo hago, ¬_¬ si no los considerara mis compañeros me hubiera dado igual que por causa de andar atrapados en esa negatividad que tienen desde que salimos les hubieran arrancado la cabeza, todos estaban tan estúpidamente serios que sin duda iban a meter la pata he iban a morir por una estupidez, si algo tengo en claro es que en una batalla tienes que tener una mente relajada y concentrada en tu adversario o la situación en la que te encuentras, pero díganme algo ¿alguno de ustedes estaba en ese estado? ¿Una mente calmada y relajada?

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento así que yo seguí hablando.

Sorrow: (señale a hunter con un casco) de prueba de lo que digo tienen a hunter, se lanzó a atacarme solo por algo tan simple como un susto, una mente despejada solo se hubiera enfadado un poco y luego hasta me interroga con cosas como cuanto de lo que dijo escuche o algo así pero no hubiera reaccionado así, (los mire a todos con bastante indiferencia) solo por eso me comporte así, pero tal parece que todos creyeron que de verdad me estaba tomando el salvar a mi amiga y a las suyas como si fuera un juego.

Tengo que admitirlo, que me regañaran me hizo enojar un poco así que me voltee y camine de regreso a la locomotora, si tenía algo era una intensa curiosidad por saber más acerca de cómo funcionaba así que abrí la puerta del vagón y estaba por salir cuando spike me detuvo así que voltee a donde él estaba y me quede mirándolo.

Spike: (él puso su mano en su cara y suspiro) agg bien, admito que tienes razón con eso de tener la cabeza ocupada y me disculpo por eso, (cruzo sus manos y me miro) ¬_¬ ¿pero no hubiera sido más fácil decir eso desde el principio y nos ahorrábamos toda esa charla?

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco nervioso) emm jeje.

Shining: -_- así que resultaste tarado con labia ¿no? Nosotros admitimos que estábamos muy metidos en lo que paso antes… pero admítelo, lo hiciste más por que estabas aburrido que para que dejáramos la negatividad.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza) jeje bien también lo admito estaba aburrido pero también lo hice por eso.

Luna: -_- creo que en verdad debimos dejarte en el hospital.

Sorrow: umm como sea voy a hacerle algunas preguntas al poni de la locomotora mientras llegamos, nos vemos al rato.

Luna: (me vio con una ceja levantada) poni de la loco motora, (todos comenzaron a reír un poco) umm ¿de casualidad te refieres al maquinista del tren?

Sorrow: aah así que así se les llama maquinistas ¿eh? Bueno como sea sip me refiero al maquinista, tengo curiosidad de saber más acerca de estos trenes así que voy con él.

Casi todos aun reían cuando salí del vagón y fui hasta donde estaba el maquinista y comencé a preguntarle todo lo que el sabia de trenes, hasta que él me dijo que ya estábamos por llegar nuestro destino, en ese momento volví a donde estaban todos, pero esta vez estaban descansando con unas expresiones más calmadas.

Sorrow: bueno es hora de prepararnos el maquinista me dijo que estamos a punto de llegar así que tomen todo lo que necesiten y prepárense para salir.

Luna: (levanto una ceja y me miro) ¿y desde cuando tu das las ordenes?

Sorrow: (me apene un poco así que le sonreí y me rasque la cabeza) jeje lo siento es que me deje llevar por las costumbres.

Luna: (se rio un poco y luego me miro) no era broma está bien que lo hagas de todos modos no hay un líder definido, -_- hey pero que a ninguno se le suba a la cabeza y no vayan a actuar solos ¿queda claro?

Todos la miramos un poco desilusionados - bieeen-.

Luna: -_- si como sea preparemos de una vez, síganme.

Todos seguimos a luna al último vagón del tren, cuando entramos habían dos ponis en el lugar cosa que me extraño ya que pensaba que no habían más ponis aparte de nosotros y el maquinista, ellos estaban acostados sobre las cajas pero cuando entramos y vieron a la princesa y el príncipe de inmediato saltaron de las cajas al piso y se inclinaron, uno era una unicornio de pelaje marron bastante claro y melena larga y lisa de un color marrón mucho más oscuro y un pegaso con los mismos colores de pelaje y melena solo que la de él era corta y peinada a un lado, eso me dejo un poco extrañado, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus marcas y ojos que eran diferentes, la unicornio tenia ojos color amarillos y su cutie mark era una jeringa mientras que el pegaso tenía los ojos verdes y su cutie mark era un rollo de vendajes.

Luna: pueden levantarse, dime como va todo aquí heal, ¿ya preparaste todo lo que necesitaremos?

Heal: (la unicornio se levantó y sonrió confiada) así es princesa, care y yo ya nos aseguramos que todo lo que vamos a necesitar este aquí, en cuanto el tren deje de moverse comenzaremos a armar todo para estar preparados.

Care: (se sentó al lado de heal y miro a la princesa) 0.O ¿pero de verdad era necesario traer casi todo el equipo del hospital para acá? Digo no es como que si a usted princesa fueran capaces de herirla.

Sorrow: umm ¬_¬ no estaría tan seguro de eso pero en fin pude que a ella no pero a nosotros sí, y además no sabemos cómo están las demás así que supongo que es mejor estar preparados.

Shining: (suspiro y me miro) solo espero que no sea necesario usar nada de esto.

Todos sentimos como el tren se detuvo y shining camino a una de las cajas con su magia la cargo y la coloco en una carreta pequeña luego tomo otras 4 más y la coloco también, en ese momento me agarraron entre luna y spike intente resistirme pero dio igual en realidad los dos eran mas fuertes de lo que parecían, me arrastraron a la carreta y entre hunter y shining me amarraron la carreta al cuerpo.

Sorrow: -_- ¿y era necesario casi que raptarme para colocarme la carreta? ¬_¬ Podían haberlo pedido y la hubiera llevado.

Luna: umm (sonrió burlándose de mi) nop ¬w¬ así es más divertido, pero en fin la llevaras tu porque quiero ver que tanto sirvió el hechizo de recuperación que te lanzaste encima, si terminas con un montón de dolor encima solo por jalar la carreta te mandare de regreso sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg como quieras, 0_O ¿pero que rayos son todas esas cajas?

Spike: ya te enteraras cuando las abramos, pero es mejor que nos movamos ya, no queremos que esas cosas que quedaron atrás nos alcancen de nuevo.

Sorrow: umm por mí no hay problema… ah (mire a heal y a care) si yo fuera ustedes le diría al maquinista que no nos espere y que ponga el tren en marcha, si no cuando volvamos lo que vamos a encontrar son 3 cadáveres y un tren quemado, no digan que no lo advertí.

Care: (se puso un poco pálido) lo tendremos en cuenta, pero en ese caso ¿cómo vamos a saber cuándo volver por ustedes?

Sorrow: umm (cree una esfera blanca deje que tocara el piso del tren y esta entro en el piso) listo con eso bastara, solo procuren no estar a miles de kilómetros.

Luna: oh así que una marca de transporte eh, °u° hace ya muchísimos años que no las veía, no pensé que supieras ese hechizo.

Sorrow: nee -u- digamos que es demasiado útil como para olvidarla, ¿pero por qué no lo hiciste tú? No creo que el hechizo te sea difícil.

Luna: jeje hey ¿por quién me tomas? Casi toda equestria la tengo marcada, por eso es que pudimos llegar de canterlot al imperio, no la use porque ya el tren lo tenía marcado.

Sorrow: -_- haberlo dicho antes, bueno en fin supongo que mientras más lo maquemos mejor.

Spike abrió una puerta al costado del vagón y luego desplego una rampa hasta el suelo para bajar la carreta, cuando salimos del lugar me di cuenta que estábamos en frente de un tremendo bosque, de árboles de alrededor de 6 a 10 metros de altura, sus trocos eran de un color marrón oscuro, pero sus hojas eran todas de color anaranjado, el piso estaba completamente cubierto de estas hojas que cayeron al suelo y en su momento se secaron, había una pequeña corriente de aire que hacía que el lugar en realidad fuera bastante agradable, algo que hacia dudar de lo que me contaron pero en fin todos continuamos caminando y entramos en el bosque.

Como no había un camino era bastante complicado tener que llevar la carreta y en varias ocasiones mientras avanzábamos terminaba trancado en algún agujero que estaba tapado por las hojas, así que los demás me tenían que ayudar un poco cuando eso pasaba, por suerte aunque aún me dolía el pecho de todos modos no era algo tan grave como el día anterior y al menos podía soportarlo.

Luna en algunas ocasiones cuando me quedaba atorado ella aprovechaba y me chequeaba la herida en mi pecho aún tenía la herida externa completa pero para mi suerte al parecer las internas estaban mucho más recuperadas, ya podía respirar sin mucho problema y aunque estuviera arrastrando la carreta en ningún momento la herida se abrió.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un punto donde el bosque de antes quedo atrás, delante de nosotros todos los arboles estaban de un color blanco y sus hojas eran de un color gris oscuro, la agradable brisa de antes se convirtió en un aire gélido que solo trasmitía un mensaje y era el de la muerte, en ese momento me sorprendí de sobre manera y mire al resto.

Sorrow: O.o amm ok esto no era algo que me esperaba, sé que dijeron que ese tipo experimento aquí, ¿pero que afectara tanto así el bosque?

Luna: (ella solo cerro sus ojos y hablo) creo que ya es hora shining descarga la carreta.

Shining asintió y con su magia tomo la primera caja y la dejo caer en el suelo, luego spike quito la tapa de un solo jalón con clavos y todo y de adentro de la caja saco 3 trajes dos para unicornios y uno para un pegaso, ninguno tenía algún tipo de abertura y aparte estos tenían unos cilindros metálicos en el lomo que conectaban a la máscara del traje.

Sorrow: O.O amm primero (señale los trajes) ¿qué rayos es eso? segundo ¿para que lo trajeron? y tercero ¿porque tienen forma de ponis?

Luna: son trajes anti radiación, no creo que estés familiarizado con el término de radiación pero no hay tiempo para eso, el aire del área de adelante fue dañado por esos experimentos, decir que es venenoso es poco para lo que es, por eso los trajes, con ellos podemos cruzar sin riesgo alguno de morir.

Shining: así que procura que no se rompa tu traje bajo ninguna circunstancia, y también de aquí en adelante comenzara el trayecto difícil, algunos de los animales en la zona no murieron por aire si no que al contrario mutaron con el aire y se volvieron totalmente agresivos y peligrosos, así que aquí en adelante es mejor que tengan cuidado, sobre todo tu sorrow que llevas la carreta.

Sorrow: amm vale pero ¿qué hay de luna y spike? No veo trajes para ellos.

Shining tomo otra caja de la carreta y la tiro al piso pero a diferencia de la anterior esta ves oímos unos claros quejidos que casi todos reconocimos al instante y casi se nos salía el alma del cuerpo.


	32. El bosque muerto

Cap 32: El bosque muerto.

Más rápido que de inmediato spike arranco la tapa de la caja y termino tapando su cara con sus garras y suspirando, luego se paró a dos patas y con sus manos saco a tres portillas que reconocíamos perfectamente y las dejo en el piso.

Ellas nos miraron y sonrieron lo más tiernamente que pudieron, al punto que fácilmente podrías tener un coma diabético de solo verlas pero eso no las ayudo en absolutamente nada, todos las estábamos viendo bastante enojados al punto que aun sonriendo así sus patas temblaban al vernos.

Sweetie: (miro a applebloom) ¡te dije que debimos meternos en la de la comida! pero nooo tenías que convencernos de que mejor entráramos en la de los trajes.

Bloom: (se cruzó de cascos y miro a otro lado) ¿y como iba a saber yo que se pondrían los trajes? No es como si yo supiera que el aire estaba envenenado.

Yo me aclare la garganta y vi como un escalofrió les recorrió todito el lomo y luego ellas miraron a donde estábamos todos parados viéndolas casi al punto de querer estrangularlas.

Sorrow: (las vi de manera bastante severa) hola chicas ¿que las trae por aquí?

Scoot: (estaba temblando como gelatina mientras me miraba) emm ¿podemos explicarlo?

Sorrow: ooh mas les vale tener una buena explicación ¡Porque De Resto Van A Desear Que El Aire O Los Animales Las Hubieran Matado En Vez De Caer En Mis Casco!

Luna: (tenía una vena asomada en su frente) oh querido no será necesario yo me encargare que cada noche a partir de ahora tengan una excelente pesadilla por los siguientes 3 años de sus vidas si no me dan una buena razón.

Scoot: (comenzó a sobarse un casco) emm ¿intentar tener nuestra cutie mark de rescatistas?

Bloom: emm ¿obtener una cutie mark por infiltración?

Sweetie: emm ¿seguirlos porque estábamos aburridas y queríamos ver como rescataban a nuestras hermanas?

Ambas vieron enojadas a sweetie pero luna y yo terminamos tronando nuestros cascos cosa que hizo que temblaran aún más.

Luna: bien hoy comienzan sus pesadillas así que prepárense.

Spike: (chasqueo su lengua y miro a luna) luna ¿puedes mandarlas de regreso aunque sea al tren?

Luna asintió y comenzó a preparar el trasporte pero para sorpresa de todos al terminar el hechizo las niñas seguían aquí, yo también lo intente pero el resultado fue el mismo dejándonos en una mala situación por lo que las mire un poco molesto.

Sorrow: ¿se dan cuenta que no estamos en una estúpida excursión? ¿Por qué demonios si sabían perfectamente a dónde íbamos y que podría pasar decidieron seguirnos?

Bloom: °n° es que de verdad que estábamos preocupadas por nuestras hermanas y quisimos venir y ayudar a encontrarlas, pensamos que al menos en eso podríamos ayudar.

Hunter: (se paró enfrente de ellas y las vio bastante enojado) si sabían a dónde demonios íbamos y sabían que sería peligroso ¿que demonios pensaban al venir?... ¿ayudarnos? Como ¿siendo la carnada? ¿O prefieren ser carne de cañón? ¡solo acaban de complicar 10 veces más nuestra misión ahora no so…!

Antes que el siguiera hablando le cerré la boca con mi magia, en ese momento ya las niñas estaban al borde del llanto así que me acerque a ellas.

Sorrow: ya da igual hunter lo hecho, hecho esta, es imposible que nos regresemos ahora así que solo queda avanzar, las niñas entraran en la carreta y yo me encargare de llevarla, (mire a luna) ¿de casualidad crees poder adaptar algunos trajes para ellas? Si vamos a continuar es mejor que los lleven puestos, ya después veremos cómo nos resolvemos para volver con el retos de las chicas.

Luna: (dio un largo suspiro) agg bueno podría intentarlo pero hace ya bastante que no utilizo un hechizo así, por lo que es mejor que se aparten un poco.

Spike saco tres trajes más de las cajas y luego luna logro adaptar los trajes al tamaño de las niñas, una vez hecho eso todos nos colocamos los trajes algo que me costó como el demonio ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo tan siquiera empezar a hacerlo, ¡hey yo no tenía idea de que era un rache, cremallera o como sea que le digan! ¬_¬ y esa cosa tenía por todos lados.

Como sea, spike monto a las niñas en la carreta y yo me ate la carreta a al cuerpo, ya una vez que todos estuvimos listos seguimos nuestro camino, spike y luna estaban a la delantera mientras que hunter volaba por encima de nuestras cabezas vigilando los alrededores y yo estaba detrás de luna y de spike con la carreta y las niñas estaban encima de algunas cajas mirando a todos lados junto con shining que estaba cuidándolas, algo que admito me dio un poco de risa ya que parecía el propio potro regañado.

Al poco tiempo de adentrarnos en el bosque note como cada vez el ambiente se tornaba más sombrío, los arboles comenzaban a mostrar marcas de garras, algunas veces pise los huesos de algún animal, pero sobre todo el aire fue lo que más me sorprendía mientras más nos adentrábamos en el bosque más notaba como una capa de aire morado corría por el suelo del bosque.

Luna: (se detuvo y miro alrededor) parece que las cosas han empeorado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, antes la niebla morada no era tan espesa así que será mejor tener cuidado de no romper los trajes.

Hunter: si… es mucho peor que antes, incluso el volar se dificulta más aquí que en cualquier otro lugar que haya estado, no quiero saber qué les pasa a aquellos que lleguen a inhalar tan siquiera un poco del aire.

Sorrow: amm basándome en lo que antes me contaron yo sí que me lo imagino y no creo que quieran que lo describa.

Sweetie: oigan (voltee a verla y ella señalo a la izquierda de nosotros) que es esa cosa allá a lo lejos.

Hunter un poco extrañado por ello voló a donde estaba señalando sweetie y en cuestión de un segundo regreso y comenzó a empujar la carreta haciendo que todos corriéramos.

Sorrow: (mire a hunter un poco extrañado) ¿hey pero que te pasa por que la prisa?

Hunter: solo ¡Corre Por Tu Fregada Vida!

Al poco de empezar a correr escuchamos el estruendo de un árbol siendo quebrado en mil pedazos y no pude evitar el voltear a mirar y vi a un fregado conejo de 2 metros de altura, todo en él era normal a excepción de que sus ojos eran verde brillante y no dejaba de arrojar saliva de su boca de un color morado que no me daba mucha confianza.

Este se acercaba a nosotros a una linda velocidad que sin dudarlo nos iba a alcanzar, hunter se volteó en el aire y cuando el conejo salto el lanzo unos cuchillos a la planta de sus patas, los cuchillos apenas lograron calvarse en sus patas pero cuando el conejo aterrizo se terminó clavando los cuchillos por completo hasiendo que este se parara y chillara de dolor.

Nosotros aprovechamos y corrimos lo más que pudimos para alejarnos de esa cosa pero este se enojó bastante por lo que hizo hunter así que de un momento a otro dio un salto tan fuerte que iba a donde estaba hunter a una velocidad de locos, hunter apenas si pudo esquivarlo y el conejo choco contra un grupo de árboles que termino partiendo en mil pedazos pero él seguía ileso, reboto unas cuantas veces en el suelo y luego se preparó para saltar de nuevo pero antes que lo hiciera luna logro atrapar sus patas haciendo que cayera de boca, hunter aprovecho ese momento, en un segundo tomo una hoz y cayendo en picada la enterró en el cuello del conejo para después jalar la hoz y terminar separando su cabeza en dos mitades.

Viendo a esa cosa no quisimos arriesgarnos así que comenzamos a correr a donde estaba la casa, pero al parecer el ruido que hizo el conejo fue demasiado notorio a medida que corríamos veía salir de detrás de los arboles más creaturas, una manada de murciélagos nos puso el ojo encima y se lanzaron en nuestra contra, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca luna creo una pequeña orbe de color negra en medio de ellos y esta los succiono dentro de ella luego solo escuche el sonido de huesos quebrarse.

Estábamos tan concentrados en las creatura que no notamos que delante de nosotros habían un montón de lianas en las que luna y spike terminaron enredándose y las creaturas se acercaban a nosotros, estaba por lanzar las hoces de vientos para cortarlas pero vi como hunter las corto y estas se regeneraron en un momento.

Spike comenzó a tomar aire y luego lanzo su aliento quemando las lianas, y luna para no resultar herida por el fuego formo un escudo en su cuerpo, una vez esos dos libres nos volvimos a lanzar a correr por el bosque hasta que adelante vimos la casa que buscábamos.

Pero delante de ella estaba parado un enorme oso bastante extraño, su cuerpo era como el cielo nocturno de color azul oscuro y con puntos blancos, muy parecido a la melena de luna por cierto, a medida que nos acercábamos fui notando otras cosas como que aparte de medir alrededor de 5 metros también cada una de sus garras era del tamaño de un poni, las otras creaturas que nos seguían pararon y dieron media vuelta huyendo de lo que creo era el oso algo que no me daba para nada de confianza.

Luna: (seguía corriendo) ¡no se detengan solo un poco más y llegamos a nuestro destino! ¡spike derriba a esa ursa menor!

Spike se adelantó a nosotros y se paró a dos patas corriendo a donde estaba el oso cuando este vio a spike comenzó a correr a donde él estaba y levanto una pata para cortar a spike, el esquivo a un lado el zarpazo para después el sacar las suyas y clavárselas en una pata y seguir corriendo cortado con sus garras por toda su pata, el oso enojado se levantó en sus patas traseras pero en ese momento cayó al suelo debido al corte que spike le hizo.

Luna voló sobre el oso para luego disparar un enorme rayo a su cabeza dejándola totalmente quemada, todos seguimos corriendo y pasamos por un lado del oso de camino a la casa, pero las niñas gritaron y al voltear vi que el oso había saltado y estaba a punto de aplastarnos a mí y a ellas, cargue magia en mis cascos y estaba por atacar pero antes que hiciera algo shining lanzo varias espadas de magia a la cara del oso y una de ellas dio en su ojo yo me detuve de golpe y este paso por encima de nosotros, aprovechando su aturdimiento y que estábamos en medio de un bosque corte varios árboles y con ayuda de shining los clavamos en cada una de sus patas antes que él se levantara dejándolo calvado en el suelo.

Una vez que estaba atrapado me quite la carreta y camine a su cabeza, ya una vez delante del este apenas si podía gruñir por lo que me subí a su espalda cargue con magia de viento a kuro y lance un corte a la base de su cuello, con la espada corte su carne pero de ella salió un filo de viento que termino decapitando al oso en el lugar, su cabeza rodo por el piso y sangre de un color azul salía de su cuerpo, confirmando la muerte de esa cosa, tome de nuevo la carreta y seguí a donde estaban los demás quienes me veían un poco perplejos

Hunter: O.O mira sé que tampoco soy un santo ¿pero no crees que eso fue demasiado? Esa cosa apenas si podía moverse después de que lo clavaras al suelo.

Sorrow: -_- si hay algo que aprendí es que no es bueno dejar a tus enemigos vivos, y si no me crees tienes de ejemplo esta misión de rescate, ¬_¬ no sería necesaria si hubiéramos matado a todos los estúpidos sectarios en el bosque everfree.

Hunter: (ok me gane una mirada bien enojada de su parte) hey una cosa es matar bestias pero otra es matar otros ponis ¿no me digas que pretendes matar a todos lo que encontremos dentro?

Sorrow: (seguí caminando) ¬_¬ y que esperabas ¿qué les de regalos? Es obvio que voy a eliminar a cada uno de los que nos ataquen.

Spike: (me puso una pata en el pecho deteniéndome) hey sorrow alto hay, no pretendemos matar a todos solo detenerlos, no pienso rebajarme a la altura de esos sectarios.

Shining: (se les unió a todos mirándome enojado también) ya bastante sangre hemos derramado por un día, ni yo tengo intenciones de matarlos con capturarlos he incapacitarlos basta.

Sorrow: (suspire frustrado y mire a luna un tanto enojado) agg ¿se puede saber por qué rayos trajiste a mas payasos en contra del asesinato con nosotros? ¡Hasta Tu Misma Sabes Que No Podemos Dejarlos Con Vida O Solo Repetiremos El Ciclo De Los Detenemos Ellos Escapan Y Nos Patean Los Flancos En Algún Momento Que Nos Descuidemos!

Luna: (Suspiro tapando su cara con un casco) agg sorrow ellos tienen razón, no vamos a matar a nadie a menos que nos veamos en la obligación de hacerlo, recuerda que nuestra misión principal es solo sacar a las demás y luego irnos, no exterminar a todos.

Sorrow: (chasquee la lengua y camine a la carreta) pues hagan eso ustedes pero ten por seguro que no pienso dejar a nadie que tenga esa túnica encima con vida.

Me coloque la cerreta de nuevo y comencé a caminar a la casa, una vez que estábamos en la puerta por suerte no habían creaturas alrededor así que bajamos las cajas faltantes y luego baje a las niñas de la carreta, cuando me fije en la casa por fuera era una vieja cabaña las paredes eran de una madera de color gris que se notaba era demasiado vieja, le faltaban muchas tablas dándole un aspecto de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, la puerta era de madera y estaba llena de mascas de garras, y para colmo la concentración del aire morado era bastante fuerte alrededor de esta, dándole un vistazo era el lugar perfecto para asustar potrillos pero no me importo mucho que digamos.

Como perro por su casa abrí la puerta y entre dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos, pero para sorpresa mía el interior de la casa no tenía nada que ver con el exterior, la casa por dentro tenia pisos de una piedra rara no era cristal pero tampoco era piedra común era de un color blanco y pulido al punto que podía ver mi reflejo en el.

La sala en la que estábamos no era muy grande que digamos pero aun así en el centro de la sala un candelabro de 5 brazos colgaba del techo iluminando el lugar, habían algunos estantes en las paredes llenos de libros y otros adornos que se veían bastante costosos, había un aparato con un extraño tubo y un disco de color negro con canales en medio del aparato, pero lo que más me sorprendía de todo era que no había rastro del aire morado del exterior por ninguna parte.

Los demás se apresuraron en meter todo y cerrar la puerta, ellos no estaban muy sorprendidos que digamos pero supongo que es porque ya antes estuvieron aquí como sea las niñas caminaron y comenzaron a ver las cosas en la casa.

Bloom: 0-0 ¿y esta se supone que es la casa de un científico loco? Esto pareciera la casa de uno de los nobles de canterlot, de hecho (señalo el aparato con el disco) hasta tiene un tocadiscos antiguo.

Sweetie: y en definitiva, si así vive un científico malvado, umm creo que seguiré intentando mi cutie mark de ingeniera química, así quizás llegue a tener mi propia casa como esta, ¬-¬ claro que más actualizada ¿quién en esta época sigue usando tocadiscos?

Spike: (abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho a sweetie) ¡ni se te ocurra intentarlo o yo mismo me encargo de encerrarte en los calabozos para siempre! no pienso dejar que vuelen por los aires medio ponyville.

Scoot: (agito un casco mirando a spike) -.- vamos no seas tan exagerado, a lo mucho hemos estallado un solo cuarto cuando probamos la primera vez, no creo que volemos en pedazos ponyville entero.

Sorrow: amm (señale a las tres) mejor alejamos toda sustancia posiblemente explosiva de ellas me da una mala sensación de solo pensarlo.

Shining: (se quitó el traje y camino al fondo de la habitación parándose a un lado de un librero) si como sea si ya terminaron de turistear (tumbo el librero y detrás había un pasaje) es hora de movernos aún tenemos un rescate que hacer.

Shining espero a que todos nos quitáramos los molestos trajes y luego bajo por el pasaje y todos lo seguimos cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras llegamos a un largo pasillo bastante oscuro solo podíamos vernos porque estábamos cerca de la escalera, shining estaba por iluminar con su cuerno pero luna lo detuvo.

Luna: no nada de luces suban a las niñas a sus lomos y hunter tendré que pedirte que nos guíes.

Hunter: a la orden princesa.

Sorrow: ¬u¬ ooh tal parece que tienes experiencia en estas cosas ¿no?

Luna: (me miro un poco cansada) más de la que me gustaría tengo que admitir.

Luna subió a applebloom a su lomo mientras que spike subió a scootaloo y yo subí a sweetie al mío, hunter se adelantó y comenzó a guiarnos por el pasillo, a medida que más nos adentrábamos mucho menos podía ver hasta que solo podía ver a luna que iba delante de mí.

Sweetie: (me hablo en voz baja) ¿de veras creen que nuestras hermanas estén aquí? porque hace mucho que estamos avanzando pero no hemos encontrado ningún poni.

Sorrow: no lo sé sweetie solo esperemos que estén aquí, porque si no hay un poni que va a conocerme furioso de verdad.

Luna paro de repente así que yo también me detuve un momento después todos terminamos frente a una puerta por la que debajo de ella se filtraba luz, recordé el truco de luna así que hice un espejo de hielo y mire por debajo de la puerta, del otro lado era una habitación bastante pequeña en la que estaba un pegaso con la túnica durmiendo en una silla, les indique esto al resto y luego lance una barrera de sonido a la puerta con eso pudimos abrir la puerta sin despertarlo, estaba por encargarme del pero spike me detuvo, él se adelantó y le dio un solo golpetazo en la cabeza al pegaso dejándolo inconsciente sin alguna duda.

Spike: ya con eso debería bastar pero para que no nos arruine el plan.

Al parecer spike había tomado algunas cuerdas antes cuando estábamos viendo la casa y uso una parte para amarrar al pegaso de patas y alas luego le metió unos trapos en la boca y lo dejo tirado detrás de la puerta yo suspire y lo deje estar, la habitación nos dimos cuenta que era más un puesto de guardia que nada, donde estaba dormido el pegaso era otra bajada así que seguimos adelante, al bajar por las escaleras llegamos a un pasillo poco iluminado, seguimos este para al final llegar a una puerta de acero con barrotes en la parte superior.

Bloom: 0.0 sí que es grande esa puerta ¿pero por que hacerla de acero?

Hunter: porque delante de ti está el laboratorio de investigación de aquel poni, muy bien de aquí en adelante debemos vigilar bien nuestros alrededores, el espacio es bastante grande y hay muchos lugares para una emboscada así que es mejor que estén alerta todos.

Scoot: (hizo un saludo militar) entendido tendré un ojo abierto a cualquier cosa.

Spike: (se rio un poco) si cuento contigo para que vigiles mi espalda.

Luna abrió la puerta y esta rechino hasta decir basta pero no había nadie a la vista del otro lado, cuando entramos quede bastante sorprendido de lo que veía, una enorme cueva que de vista se notaba que no era natural.

Cuando dimos un paso del otro lado de la puerta me di cuenta que no era suelo lo que pisaba sino un reja de metal con orificios que solo dejaban pasar líquidos por ellos, las rejas en sus lados tenía un barandal para evitar caídas y me di cuenta que estábamos en el piso central ya que podía ver que unos metros por debajo de nosotros es que estaba el suelo, la habitación estaba llena de enormes cilindros de vidrio en su mayoría rotos y algunos con un extraño liquido verde en ellos, y cada tubo tenía un montón de otros tubos que llegaban a la parte de abajo y a la de arriba de cada cilindro.

Sorrow: O_O ¿pero qué demonios son todas esas cosas, para que rayos las utilizaría un poni?

Shining: esas son las cámaras de experimentación que usaba el poni loco del que te hablamos, (se acercó a uno de los cilindros y puso un casco sobre el) dentro de estas cosas encontramos tanto a ponis como a animales que el usaba en sus experimentos, los mantenía suspendidos dentro de ese líquido esperando que el proceso que él quería se completara, (apretó sus dientes con furia y su mirada se veía bastante triste) pero ninguno funciono y en cambio todos los ponis que sacamos de adentro de los tubos murieron de la peor forma que yo he visto.

Hunter: (puso su casco en el hombro de shining) como sea es mejor que sigamos buscando a tu hermana y a las demás chicas, ni siquiera yo quiero estar un segundo más de los necesarios en este sitio.

Shining bajo su casco y asintió luego seguimos caminando pasando por los lados de todas las cámaras pero de repente sweetie me jalo la melena y me detuve de golpe al ver a un camino de un lado que los demás ya habían pasado note que un encapuchado se acercaba por él, el resto me miro y les hice señas para que se escondieran, la dije a sweetie que se agarrara fuerte y luego salte la baranda de la reja y quede colgado de las rejas con mis cascos, cuando el encapuchado llego a donde estaba yo subí de nuevo a la plataforma sin que él lo notara y le salte encima, le di una tremenda patada en la nuca y el cayó al piso de inmediato, spike le amarro sus patas y yo busque un trapo para taparle la boca y luego del pedazo de soga que sobraba de sus patas lo colgué de la reja, todos me miraron feo pero no me importo igual lo iba a dejar allí.

Seguimos caminando por entre las cámaras viendo a los alrededores si veíamos alguna señal de ellas pero no vimos nada de nada, la habitación era tan grande que tardamos alrededor de una hora para revisarla por completo y al final no encontramos pistas de ningún tipo, pero si encontramos una puerta que daba a otro lugar así que después de revisar esa habitación regresamos a ella.

Spike: (toco la puerta) si mal no recuerdo por aquí se iba al estudio, la bodega, algunas habitaciones y las celdas, creo que deberíamos intentar allí en las celdas.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿si sabían que habían celdas se puede saber por qué demonios no comenzamos por allí en vez de buscar por una hora por todo el bendito lugar este?

Todos levantaron sus hombros y me respondieron al mismo tiempo -por qué se me olvido- tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarlos pero me aguante y abrí la puerta del otro lado como cosa extraña otro pasillo pero este era corto cuando llegamos al otro lado y yo abrí la puerta, detrás de esta estaban 5 ponis con las túnicas obviamente esperándonos.

¿?: Vaya que son lentos tenemos esperándolos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco a la cara) oh genial otros idiotas con líneas del libro -frases típicas para villanos en entrenamiento (ósea de segunda)- (lo mire a la cara) ¬_¬ dime algo ¿los regalan o es que es algo así como una norma en todos?

¿?: O-o ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¿Es que te volviste loco?

Hunter: (me paso por un lado y encaro al encapuchado) como sea ¿quién de ustedes es el líder?

Sorrow: (mire a hunter) ¬_¬ si yo soy loco tu eres tarado ¿que no es obvio que el idiota que habla de primero siempre es el líder? Solo matamos a los demás y lo interrogamos a él para que nos diga dónde están las chicas, (sweetie me dio un patada y caí en lo que dije sonriendo nervioso) emm matamos eh quise decir capturamos.

¿?: (me señalo) -_- ¿y de verdad ustedes lo soportan? Por alguna razón solo ha abierto la boca 2 veces y ya quiero cortar su garganta.

Hunter: (le brillaron los ojos) ¿necesitas que te preste mi espada o tú tienes la tuya?

Luna: (se rio un poco) ya bromas aparte hemos venido por las chicas ríndanse y prometemos no hacerles mucho daño pero si no lo hacen no nos culpen de lo que aquí pase.

¿?: (Comenzó a reír como loco mientras que se agarraba de su estómago) agg ya que buen chiste princesita, para tu información los únicos que deberían rendirse son ustedes, están frente a los 5 mejores peleadores de nuestra secta ¿y creen que una princesita, un dragón adolecente y unos pocos ponis nos detendrán? No sean ilusos ¡A Ellos!

El grito eso y el resto de sus compañeros saltaron sobre nosotros pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron a donde se supone que nosotros estábamos e intentaron cortarnos terminaron solo cortando aire, mientras hablábamos luna había activado un hechizo ilusorio que los engaño por completo.

Nosotros en un segundo los acabamos, spike le partió las patas a uno, hunter derribo a uno para después golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo fuera de combate, shining salto sobre uno de ellos y lo asfixio hasta que cayó inconsciente mientras que yo no lo dude y clave a kuro en la garganta de uno de ellos luego saque a kuro de su garganta y la sangre termino cubriendo mi cara y sweetie grito por ello pero la había cubierto para que ella no se llenara de sangre, todos me miraron histéricos pero tenía una razón para hacerlo.

Como solo quedaba el líder de ellos baje a sweetie de mi lomo y camine a donde él estaba y este comenzó a temblar y a retroceder al ver que me acercaba, en eso termino tropezando y cayendo de espalda al piso, comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso para intentar alejarse mientras me rogaba que me detuviera pero obvio que no lo iba a hacer, intentando alejarse quedó arrinconado con una pared y me miro.

¿?: (Tomo una daga con su magia) a- aléjate de mí malnacido o- o te voy a matar.

Era obvio que estaba aterrada cosa que yo sí que quería pero cuando vi la daga no pude evitar el reír como un loco delante de él y luego lo mire.

Sorrow: (le di una mirada gélida junto a media sonrisa) hey linda daga la que tienes, (me acerque a él y el me apunto con la daga) dime algo ¿es tuya desde hace mucho o la conseguiste recientemente?

¿?: ¡y- y eso que te importa malnacido! ¡o te alejas ahora o no me culpes de lo que pase!

Sorrow: (le sonreí) oh que interesante declaración (fui acercándome a él hasta que estuve delante de él) pero no tienes las agallas para hacer lo que para mí es el pan y agua de cada día, (en un segundo corte su cuerno la daga cayó al piso y yo le apunte con kuro) felicidades es hora de que te le unas a tu compañero en el infierno.

El cerro lo ojos y esperaba el golpe fatal pero en vez de matarlo le di con el reverso de kuro en la cabeza y termine noqueándolo luego fui por la daga que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que elis, cuando la tome le di de mi magia y de inmediato elis salió de la daga dejando a unos cuantos sin habla, al verla bien me di cuenta que tenía algunas heridas pero eso no le importó saco su arma y nos miró a todos.

Elis: ¡Los Saludos Para Más Tarde Porque Tenemos Que Apurarnos!

Elis salió corriendo por la puerta que estaba detrás del grupo de encapuchados y sin dudarlo un segundo yo la seguí y el resto también lo hizo elis corría por los pasillos ignorando todas las puertas hasta que llegamos a un puerta en la que se detuvo, retrocedió un poco y luego la pateo tumbándola… ninguno de nosotros pudo superar lo que estaba del otro lado.


	33. ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Cap 33: ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Del otro lado de ella estaba rainbow colgada de los cascos al techo y un encapuchado que aprovechando esto estaba violándola, de inmediato elis salió disparada y embistió al encapuchado tumbándolo al suelo para después cortarle su miembro cosa que lo hizo gritar como nada pero elis estaba tan enojada que tomo el miembro cortado y se lo hizo tragar para después abrirle el pecho y dejar que se desangrara lentamente.

Luego de eso el resto entraron a la sala y todos solo podían llorar al ver el estado de rainbow, tenía marcas claras de haber sido golpeada azotada y cortada por todo el cuerpo pero tenía cantidad de heridas que sobresalían demasiado, una de sus ala estaba tirada en una mesa a su lado y claramente se la habían cortada recientemente con una sierra ya que la herida aun sangraba, mientras que la otra le habían cortado hasta el hueso y luego se detuvieron, las cadenas en sus cascos no estaban amaradas sino que le atravesaron sus cascos con garfios y la colgaron donde estaba, le habían arrancado la piel donde iba una de sus marcas, tenía las patas quebradas, un corte que pasaba por su ojo pero no sabía si había tocado el ojo, le habían arrancado parte de su crin y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente era claro que habían abusado hasta el cansancio de ella ya que tenia marcas de mordidas que lo corroboraban.

Inmediatamente después de terminar con el encapuchado elis trasformo la daga en la espada de fuego y corto ambas cadenas que colgaban a rainbow, yo la ataje antes que se estrellara contra el piso y luego la recosté en el suelo.

Sorrow: ¡Rainbow Aguanta Un Poco Más Enseguida Te Vamos A Sacar De Aquí!

Para nuestra sorpresa ella abrió su ojo sano y sonrió llorando.

Rainbow: (apenas si podía hablar) sabía que… vendrían por nosotras.

Scoot salto del lomo de spike y corrió a donde estaba rainbow enterrando su cara en su pecho mientras lloraba.

Scoot: ¡Rainbow! ¡Aguanta Por Favor No Te Mueras!

Rainbow: (ella logro levantar su uno de sus cascos y la abraso) tranquila scoot… no me atrevería… a dejarte… sola… nunca.

Pero contrario a sus palabras ella dejo caer su casco yo de inmediato aparte a scoot que se resistía a apartarse de ella mientas lloraba y gritaba que la soltara pero era necesario para poder revisarla, por suerte tenia pulso pero su respiración cada vez se debilitaba más y aún tenía muchas heridas que sangraban así que de inmediato deje de sanar mi cuerpo para sanar el de rainbow pero para mí pesar yo no era tan bueno como mi madre para estos hechizos y en su caso solo podía sanar algunas heridas menores y detener el sangrado para mantenerla viva.

Sorrow: (mire a luna alterado) ¡Tenemos Que Sacarla De Aquí Pero A La De Ya! (mire a elis) ¡me alegro que no estés muerta pero dime donde están las demás!

Elis: (apretó sus manos enojada y me miro) todas fuimos separadas al llegar, a mí me encerraron en una celda y comenzaron a torturarme para que les dijera todo lo que sabía de los planes de las princesas, pero cuando se cansaron de hacerlo y me dieron un descanso tuve que regresar a la daga, el idiota de su líder fue a revisar y no me encontró así que pensó que de alguna forma escape pero deje atrás mi arma y como le gusto se la quedo, así fue que me entere de rainbow y también de que ella es la única aquí.

Bloom: ¿pero qué paso con mi hermana? (comenzó a llorar) ¿quiere decir que no la veré nunca más?

Sweetie: (también comenzó a llorar) ¿y que ahí de rarity tampoco podre abrasarla de nuevo?

Shining: (acaricio la cabeza de ambas) calma niñas ya las encontraremos, (miro a rainbow) pero de momento lo primero es sacarla a ella de aquí.

Todos asentimos y yo monte a rainbow en mi lomo para poder por lo menos mantenerla viva de momento mientras que elis tomo su ala de la mesa, luna, spike y shining cargaron a las niñas y todos comenzamos a correr a la salida, cuando llegamos a donde dejamos a los encapuchados el que spike le había roto las patas se había arrastrado a una mesa y estaba por bajar una palanca, elis salió disparada pero él la bajo antes que ella llegara así que se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a reír.

¿?: Bien infelices puede que nos hayan derrotado ¡Pero En Definitiva De Aquí No Saldrán Con Vida, Si Nosotros Morimos Ustedes Vienen Con Nosotros!

En se momento ni elis ni yo lo dudamos hice tres lanzas de hielo y las lance al bastardo de la palanca, las primeras dos al pecho estallando dentro del y dejando agujeros de buen tamaño en su cuepo y la ultima para volar su cabeza en pedazos, el encapuchado que shining asfixio estaba comenzando a despertar pero sin misericordia alguna elis lo corto en dos para luego lanzarle la daga al que hunter había noqueado terminando la daga en su cuello, escuchamos los gorgoteos de este hasta el momento que elis se acerco a el y lo decapito, todos nos miraron casi que horrorizados pero nos dio igual.

Sorrow: (mire a elis sin expresión alguna) elis toma al que queda nos lo vamos a llevar con nosotros y luego haremos que escupa todo.

Elis camino a donde estaba spike quien no salía de la impresión y le arranco la cuerda que el tenia, con ella ato al líder de estos locos.

Elis: (miro al resto) ¿se van a quedar hay parados o nos vamos de una vez para ver si por casualidad salvamos a rainbow?

Elis tomo la cuerda con la que ato al prisionero y estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero hunter la detuvo y el cargo al prisionero.

Hunter: (nos miró enojado) no apoyo sus métodos pero solo por esta vez concuerdo con ustedes… tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya, no sabemos que rayos hizo ese loco para intentar matarnos.

Todos nos lanzamos a correr de nuevo y cuando llegamos a donde estaban las cámaras donde el loco realizaba sus experimentos para nuestro lamento la niebla del exterior estaba comenzando a llenar el piso inferior de la habitación así que nos lanzamos a correr a la salida.

En el camino nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos al encapuchado que colgué antes rogar por su vida ellos estaban por salvarlo pero los detuve, la niebla lo alcanzo y luego el comenzó a toser sangre segundos después comenzó a sangrar por todos los orificios de su cuerpo mientras gritaba en agonía para finalmente ver como la piel se le estaba cayendo hasta que solo quedaron los huesos.

Sorrow: O_O con un demonio ¡Apuren El Paso Si No Quieren Hacerle Compañía!

Todos corrimos la más rápido que podíamos y poco a poco veía como la niebla estaba subiendo intente lanzar un hechizo para mejorar nuestra velocidad pero con el hechizo de sanación activado fue imposible hacerlo sobre todos así que corrimos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de salida, cuando lo hicimos la niebla estaba comenzando a tocar la reja del piso así que todos nos apuramos en entrar y luna con su magia cerró la puerta de metal y la aseguro, seguimos corriendo por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegamos a la escalera para entrar a la casa.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa todos podíamos escuchar como las creaturas del bosque estaban rasgando las paredes de afuera así que nos colocamos los trajes de protección y entre shining y luna se lo colocaron a rainbow y para prevenir guardaron su ala cortada dentro del traje.

Luego abrimos la puerta de la cabaña y salimos, note que aún era de noche pero eso no nos importó mucho que digamos de inmediato comenzamos a deshacernos de las creaturas que estaban en ella, yo salí y corte a una rata de un metro en dos, elis trasformo la daga en las espadas de viento y antes que pudiera si quiera reaccionar decapito a un conejo.

Hunter voló a donde estaban dos osos casi normales solo que eran más grandes de lo normal y estos lo recibieron con un zarpazo pero él los esquivo y paso a un lado de ellos solo que su hoz apuntaba a sus cabezas las cuales terminaron rodando por el piso spike salió de la casa y fue a la carreta donde unas hormigas tamaño poni estaban por destrozarla, el saco sus garras y se las enterró a la primera por debajo de su cabeza, luego lanzo en cadáver en sus garras a otra hormiga que estaba a punto de partirlo con sus pinzas aplastando a ambas por la fuerza del impacto, luna salió después de spike y uso el mismo hechizo que utilizo en canterlot para dejar a todas las creaturas del bosque atrapadas por sombras.

En ese momento las niñas junto con shining cargando con su magia a rainbow y al prisionero salieron de la casa y corrieron a la carreta, shining dejo a ambos en la carreta y las niñas se subieron a ella también, ya que era mejor que no me alejara de rainbow yo me puse la carreta y el resto me abrió camino entre las creaturas para salir del lugar, todos corríamos por el bosque intentando salir de allí pero la situación era bastante mala, no importa cuántas matáramos siempre llegaban más creaturas y el bosque tampoco nos ayudaba.

Tuvimos que detenernos cuando unas lianas de los árboles se movieron y nos taparon el paso cosa que las creaturas aprovecharon y nos llovieron encima, shining tuvo que crear una barrera alrededor de la carreta para evitar que un grupo de abejas sobre crecidas nos empalaran con sus aguijones, luna concentro su magia en una esfera que lanzo encima de nosotros nos dijo que entráramos en el escudo y todos obedecieron un momento después encima de nosotros se abrió un vórtice de color azul oscuro y de él comenzaron a caer un montón de rocas enormes que aplastaron a todas las abejas y a un montón de otras creaturas.

Para sorpresa nuestra sweetie incendio las lianas que nos trancaban el paso que aunque al principio era una pequeña llama de inmediato las lianas comenzaron a arder con intensidad y quedaron hechas cenizas, spike corrió y quito la única roca que nos estorbaba y todos comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

Pero no mucho después sentimos como el piso comenzó a temblar y delante de nosotros salieron dos tremendos gusanos de un color morado con algunos puntos verdes, estos apuntaron a nosotros y abrieron su boca que por solo el tamaño ya era capaz de tragar a celestia de un bocado y como si fuera poco tenían 5 hileras de dientes que le daban la vuelta a su boca.

Ambos saltaron en el aire y uno de ellos venía a la carreta así que corrí a un lado y por suerte logre esquivar al gusano que se volvió a enterrar, todos seguimos corriendo sin detenernos ya que si nos parábamos éramos presa fácil.

Applebloom me advirtió que mirar detrás y cuando lo hice vi que la tierra se levantaba detrás de nosotros de inmediato le avise a los demás y corrí a la derecha, el gusano salió del suelo donde estaríamos nosotros si no hubiera cruzado y en ese momento fue bombardeado por los ataques de todos, luna le hizo un corte cerca de la boca con su espada, elis comenzó a lanzarle cortes de viento, hunter clavo su hoz en su cuerpo y comenzó a volar en círculos para cortarlo mientras ascendía, shining le disparo de su cuerno un potente rayo que dio en la herida que le provocó luna y spike lo quemo con su aliento, con todo ese castigo el gusano dio un chillido y cayó al suelo, pero solo para prevenir luna voló por encima del y concentro su magia un momento en su espada cuando la libero lanzo un corte de tal tamaño que corto en dos al gusano.

Al acabar con el primero el segundo salió de la tierra y escupió por su boca un líquido verde que por suerte fallo y pego en un árbol el cual se derritió y cayó al suelo, al ver eso trague hondo luego el volvió a escupir pero esta vez iba directo a spike y el rápidamente esquivo el escupitajo.

Spike corrió a donde estaba el gusano pero tuvo que retroceder cuando el gusano comenzó a azotar el piso con su cuerpo mientras lazaba aún mas de ese acido tanto elis como hunter volaron ambos a donde estaba el gusano y con bastante habilidad esquivaron cada chorro de ácido y ambos enterraron sus armas en el cuerpo del gusano luego comenzaron a volar en círculos aun con sus armas clavadas en su cuerpo hasta que al final terminaron cortando en dos al gusano.

Escuchábamos como las demás creaturas se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros así que salimos corriendo por el bosque hasta que finalmente veíamos el final de este, pero aun nos seguían las creaturas del mismo cosa que no nos ayudaba en nada.

Antes que pudiéramos salir del bosque un montón de creaturas se amasaron justo delante de nosotros haciendo que tuviéramos que parar nuestra marcha, y en un momento por detrás también estábamos atrapados.

Elis: (estaba jadeando ya por el esfuerzo pero aun así apretó ambas espadas con fuerza) agg esto es agg malo… (Se tomo un segundo para respirar) uff ¿como están todos de energía?

Al ver a todos no había ninguno de nosotros que no estuviera jadeando por el tremendo esfuerzo que habíamos hecho, correr desde el fondo del laboratorio hasta llegar casi al final del bosque mientras nos defendíamos de las creaturas era bastante carga para el cuerpo por lo que todos teníamos un aspecto de cansancio total.

Spike: (se limpió el sudor de la frente) he estado mejor eso te lo aseguro, pero todavía puedo continuar peleando.

Hunter: (se levantó del suelo un poco y tomo la hoz en sus cascos) hey no por nada soy el capitán de la guardia nocturna, luchare hasta que ya no quede aliento en mí con tal de cumplir esta misión.

Luna: (viendo a hunter se rio un poco) jeje ese es mi capitán, (clavo su espada en el suelo y miro a las creaturas) y como su princesa tengo que dar el ejemplo a mis compañeros.

Shining: escuchen bien son demasiados y dudo que nos dejen pasar así de fácil (creo una barrera a nuestro alrededor que por suerte saco la niebla del lugar) yo me encargare de la defensa de todos si se ven en problemas no duden en entrar al escudo.

Sorrow: (me tape un ojo con un casco y mire al resto) lamento decir esto pero van a tener que apurarse tengo todo el día usando este hechizo y ya está pasando factura, así que van a tener que ser rápidos.

Elis: (miro a las creaturas y sonrió) ¡bueno supongo que es hora de demostrar que nuestros rangos en el ejército no era por adorno!

Elis salió disparada fuera del escudo y comenzó con el ataque a las creaturas, justo cuando salió puso ambas espadas en v delante de ella y término cortando a varias creaturas en una sola pasada luego un conejo salto y la intento patear en medio del aire pero ella dio un fuerte aleteo acompañado de una vuelta, con el aleteo esquivo la patada y con la vuelta clavo ambas espadas en la cabeza del conejo y la dividió en dos.

Luego tomo altura y se dejó caer en picada pero en medio vuelo una abeja se le atravesó en el camino, como iba en picada no pudo esquivar por completo por lo que recibió un corte en un costado pero de igual forma no desacelero y cuando estuvo cerca del suelo uso esa misma velocidad para parar de golpe y liberar cientos de cuchillas de aire que cortaron a un montón de creaturas en pedazos y antes de que el aire entrara a su traje entro en la barrera.

En ese momento todas las creaturas comenzaron a hacer presión en el escudo así que spike se paró a dos patas y camino fuera de este, ni siquiera había salido cuando atrapo a una serpiente por la cabeza y comenzó a azotarla en contra de las demás creaturas, ya que la serpiente era bastante gruesa y spike tenía bastante fuerza, termino matando a unas cuantas creaturas con la serpiente para después aplastar su cabeza con sus garras, luego rajo a un conejo en el vientre pero no se dio cuenta de un lobo que le salto encima para morderlo.

Spike recibió la mordida y para nuestra sorpresa el solo tomo a lobo por la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima cuando nos fijamos tenia las marcas de la mordedura en sus escamas pero apenas si era superficial, se paró enfrente del escudo y tomo aire mientras atajo a un conejo que salto hacia él y lo azoto contra el suelo, se quitó la máscara del traje y luego lanzo una tremenda llamarada que comenzó a quemar a varias creaturas y antes que lo alcanzara la niebla entro a la barrera.

Hunter tomo vuelo y salió del escudo también, en medio vuelo dio una vuelta y corto en dos a un cuervo que volaba a donde él estaba luego con su hoz atravesó el pecho de un oso y lo uso como mazo para aplastar a otra creatura más, cuando estrello el cuerpo del oso en el piso saco la hoz de su pecho y con el reverso de esta aplasto la cabeza de un ciempiés luego giro la hoz sobre su cabeza y dio un giro con ella separando en dos a 9 creaturas a su alrededor.

Un lobo le salto encima pero el logro darse cuenta del lobo y antes que llegara a el clavo la hoz en el piso y tomo vuelo, el lobo termino empalado de boca en la hoz, ya en el aire el comenzó a lanzar cuchillas a todas las creaturas que estaban alrededor de la hoz para después sacar el cuerpo del lobo y volver a tomarla la puso en su espalda y para nuestra sorpresa en realidad esa no era una hoz normal, la hoja comenzó a despedir un fuego azulado que al él dar una vuelta con ella creó una onda que termino cortando a un montón de creaturas pero un cuervo cayó en picada y termino haciéndole un corte en la cara a hunter, con su traje perforado el también entro a la barrera.

Pensábamos que con eso disminuirían pero eso no paso para nada, aun con todas esas creaturas muertas seguían llegando más que reemplazaban a las muertas así que era una lucha sin fin y nosotros teníamos la de perder.

Sorrow: (di un chasquido molesto) tch esto es malo así no llegaremos a ningún sitio.

Luna: (miro a las creaturas intentando romper el escudo) tengo una idea pero necesitare de tu ayuda shining.

Shining: (estaba sudando mucho pero aun así se mantenía) te escucho luna.

Luna: si no dejan de venir entonces tendremos que abrirnos paso, pero no podemos simplemente salir de la barrera así que entre ambos tendremos que mantener la barrera y empujar a todas las creaturas fuera de nuestro camino con la barrera misma.

Shining: (tenía los ojos como platos pero sacudió su cabeza y miro a luna) bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que morir devorado por esas cosas o morir por la niebla esta así que hagámoslo.

Luna junto el cuerno con el de shining y la barrera cambio su color magenta a una combinación de ambas auras mágicas luego ambos comenzaron a caminar y la barrera con ellos empujando a las creaturas podíamos notar como ambos estaban esforzándose ya que ambos sudaban a mas no poder y tenían uno de sus ojos cerrado mientras empujaban a todas esas creaturas y nos habríamos camino.

Gracias a eso logramos llegar al borde el bosque y ya teníamos a la vista los arboles de color marrón con hojas naranja lo que significaba el final de este loco bosque, las creaturas enfrente del escudo al mirar que estaban siendo empujadas fuera del bosque con la niebla decidieron retirarse y dejarnos por fin tranquilos pero aun así ambos mantuvieron el escudo hasta que salimos por completo de ese loco bosque.

Una vez ya sin nada peligroso alrededor ellos bajaron el escudo y se tiraron al suelo jadeando como locos.

Elis: (les puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno) jeje bien hecho ambos, gracias a eso salimos del peligro.

Hunter: (le sonrió a luna muy alegre) sabía que mi princesa jamás nos fallaría.

Scoot: (me vio y se alarmo) ¡chicos lamento arruinar el momento pero no creo que sorrow aguante por más tiempo el hechizo que mantiene a rainbow!

Sabía que eso era cierto ya que podía sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza pero aun así me extraño como es que ella lo supo

Sorrow: ¿porque lo dices scoot?

Bloom: (me toco la nariz y me mostro su casco) amm no sé si lo notaste pero tienes sangre en la nariz, una vez eso le paso a sweetie en medio de una práctica de magia con twilight, le dolió mucho la cabeza y sangro por la nariz y ella nos dijo que era una señal del sobre agotamiento de la magia.

Spike: (ayudo a levantar a ambos) entonces aun no podemos descansar hay que alejarnos de aquí y trasportarnos a él tren, recuerden que aun rainbow está en un estado grave.

Luna: (logro quedarse de pie) tienen razón aun esto no acaba.

Hunter: princesa ¿aún le queda la magia suficiente para transportarnos a todos al tren?

Luna: (sonrió confiada) despreocúpate de eso me asegure de guardar la suficiente así que andando aún estamos demasiado cerca del otro bosque que por alguna razón bloquea las trasferencias mágicas.

Todos comenzamos a caminar para alejarnos lo más posible del bosque con la niebla y llegados a un punto luna se detuvo y sonrió.

Luna: estamos de suerte el tren no se está alejando sino todo lo contrario se acerca a nosotros en dirección a el imperio de cristal, saquen a rainbow y al prisionero de la carreta y acérquense todos.

Todos le hicimos caso shining levanto a rainbow con su magia mientras que spike tomo al sectario y lo tiro en su hombro luego todos nos pegamos a luna, un circulo de color azul nos rodeó a todos y de un momento a otro estábamos en el vagón de carga del tren, heal y care saltaron y gritaron del susto pero al ver los trajes y a spike saltaron encima de nosotros.

Care: ¡qué bueno que hayan vuelto todos! (ladeo su cabeza) pero de donde salieron las potrillas ¿y que no faltan más?

Yo caí al suelo ya rendido pero aún mantenía el hechizo activo luna se percató de esto y dio un paso adelante.

Luna: ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¿tienen todo el equipo listo?

Heal: (asintió un poco seria) si mi princesa, estamos preparados.

Shining y luna le quitaron el traje a rainbow y cuando ambos la vieron quedaron sin palabras pero salieron del asombro y corrieron a una de las mesas con un montón de aparatos y shining dejo a rainbow allí.

Heal: (tomo una lata extraña y nos miró a todos) tendré que pedirles que si ninguno está herido de gravedad por favor se retiren, y por favor llévense los trajes con ustedes vamos a necesitar esterilizar el ambiente.

Ni elis ni yo sabíamos que era eso pero aun así salimos del vagón de carga y fuimos al de pasajeros y todos los demás nos siguieron, aunque a scoot tuvieron que arrastrarla fuera, una vez que estábamos en el de pasajeros todos nos quitamos los trajes, y luego todos nos acostamos en una banca del tren para tomar un descanso, pero mire a elis viendo a todos lados, mirando el tren, los trajes, viendo a la ventana.

Sorrow: (le sonreí) increíble ¿cierto?

Elis: y que lo digas, que podamos andar a esta velocidad sin necesidad de correr es de locos, (le dio unos toques a las paredes) ¿como le dicen a esto?

Sorrow: estamos en el vagón de un tren, es una enorme pieza de maquinaria que usan para trasporte.

Elis: (señalo los trajes) ¿y esos?

Luna llego y se sentó a nuestro lado.

Luna: esos son trajes anti radiación, sin esos hubiéramos terminado como el poni del laboratorio.

Elis: (se rasco la cabeza) amm 0-O ¿y que rayos es radiación?

Sorrow: buena pregunta antes no me lo dijiste porque estábamos apurados.

Luna: bueno la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé ya que estuve atrapada en la luna mil años, y eso lo descubrieron hace alrededor de 10 años,

Sorrow: (levante una ceja extrañado) ya antes lo habías dicho ¿pero cómo es que terminaste allí? digo ¿eres de la realeza no? Y por si fuera poco cogobernante con tu hermana.

Luna: (suspiro un poco triste) agg larga historia, en resumen hace mil años deje que la oscuridad me dominara me volví loca casi traigo la noche eterna y destruí parte del reino, mi hermana no le quedo de otra que encerrarme allí, después de mil años, para ser un poco más exacta hace uno años volví a equestria y las guardianas de los elementos actuales lograron quitar esa maldad que me arropaba.

Elis: (la miro un poco triste) agg supongo que entonces los tres estamos un poco en las mismas, técnicamente nos perdimos de demasiadas cosas.

Luna: (se estiro en la silla) agg tristemente si, cuando me liberaron de mi oscuridad me fue bastante difícil adaptarme de nuevo… digo todos los nuevos inventos, la manera de ver a la realeza cambio, -_- y eso dejando aparte que todos los ponis me tenían pavor por lo de nightmare moon.

Sorrow: ¿nightmare moon?

Luna: ah si, no lo dije pero así me hacía llamar cuando estaba poseída.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje hey quien lo diría tu lado malvado tiene gustos parecidos a los míos, hasta donde recuerdo mi nombre es skyler pero por algún motivo hasta mis enemigos me llamaban nightmare sorrow.

Elis: (comenzó a jugar con su melena enrollándola con un dedo) umm ahora que lo mencionas sí, creo que tienen los mismos gustos.

Me quise acostar a descansar pero cuando lo hice de nuevo volvió el dolor en el pecho solo que esta vez podía respirar, por andar corriendo como un loco y con el traje puesto no lo había notado pero mire mi pecho y las vendas estaban ensangrentadas, al quitarlas vi que herida se había abierto en varias partes, elis me vio extrañada y me reviso.

Elis: (me toco el pecho con sus dedos) hey esta es reciente ¿como fue que te la hiciste?

Sorrow: (cerré un ojo por el dolor y le quite la mano a elis) salvando a las niñas, un corruptor me clavo unas tijeras, si no fuera porque me atendieron en el palacio posiblemente no estaría aquí ahora.

Elis: (se recostó en la silla y suspiro) agg hay que ver que sin mi te mueres.

Luna: huy creo que termino abriéndose (sonrió nerviosa) sorrow no sé si lo sepas pero hay que coser esa herida de nuevo, iré por hilo y una aguja al vagón de carga.

Elis: O.O alto ¿coser? (de inmediato salto y me vio el pecho) ¿pero que no el hilo provocaría una infección después que la herida se cierre?

Luna: °u° y he aquí otro de los inventos modernos, un hilo que cierra la herida y el cuerpo termina asimilándolo así que no hay peligro de infección.

Elis: (comenzó frotar sus manos) hey ¿podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

Luna: (se rasco la cabeza) en realidad no soy yo la que lo iba a coser, no tengo ningún conocimiento en medicina moderna, pero hunter o shining sí que saben hacerlo así que se lo voy a pedir a ellos, quizás ellos te puedan enseñar.

Elis: °u° ¡genial me anoto! ¬u¬ esto va a ser muy interesante y útil, (me miro un poco seria) sorrow tu solo quédate allí y no te muevas.

Sorrow: (me acosté de espalda y agite uno de mis cascos) si como quieras.

Ambas se fueron y las escuche hablar con hunter y con shining luego escuche la puerta del vagón de carga abrirse, después de un rato escuche los pasos de todos acercarse al abrir los ojos efectivamente todos estaban allí viéndome.

Sweetie: (me miro el pecho) auch eso tuvo que doler un montón, y estuviste corriendo como un loco y jalando una carreta así que el dolor no creo que sea normal.

Sorrow: bueno a decir verdad apenas lo vengo notando ¿alguno que sepa cómo coserla?

Para sorpresa de unos cuantos las tres niñas levantaron el casco.

Spike: ¬_¬ así que redheart se cansó de atenderlas y les termino enseñando ¿no?

Las tres sonrieron como si nada -así es-.

Luna: O.0 alto allí ¿cómo que ustedes saben cocer heridas?

Scoot: (levanto sus patas) bueno digamos que no todas las cruzadas que hacemos salen perfectas y más de un par de veces a la semana terminamos en el hospital de ponyville bajo el cuidado de la enfermera redheart hasta que al final se cansó y nos enseñó primeros auxilios.

Bloom: (se llevó un casco a la mentón) 0.o que por cierto practicábamos muy seguido claro que bajo la supervisión de la enfermera.

Elis: 0.O emm creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué el drama de esas tres cuando la fiesta.

Hunter: -_- y los reclutas se quejaban de que era muy rudo con ellos, ¬_¬ ¿por casualidad no quieren formar parte de la guardia nocturna?

Shining: (se rio bastante y miro a hunter limpiándose una lagrima) jajaja bueno te las encargo asegúrate de que firmen un contrato por 10 años.

Sweetie: -_- aja muy gracioso príncipe shining y no, no queremos formar parte de la guardia (abrió los ojos bien grande y se llevó un casco a la mentón) umm aunque hasta el momento no hemos intentado eso, (miro a las otras dos) chicas quizás ese sea nuestro talento ¿se imaginan eso?

Bloom: (subió su cabeza y luego de un rato se miraba muy emocionada) jeje ¡hey quizás tengas razón! (comenzó a hacer poses de combate creo) ¡podríamos ser unas súper guerreras que defiendas el reino! °u° eso suena genial para mí

Scoot: (ladeo la cabeza pensando) umm podríamos intentarlo, porque si no solo nos quedaría intentar con la física nuclear.

Spike: (las miro asustado) ¡Ni En Un Millón De Años Se Atrevan A Intentar Eso Entendido?

Sorrow: (mire a las niñas) amm bueno ni sé que es así que suerte con eso.

Hunter: (tomo una aguja y un hilo igual al que tenía en el pecho con sus alas) en fin cerremos esa cosa ¬_¬ y luego seguimos nuestra entretenida charla de un genocidio nuclear por tres potrillas locas, (me miro riendo un poco) aprieta los dientes porque va a doler.

Yo solo me tape la cara con mi casco y suspire al poco sentí como literalmente me atravesaban y jalaban la carne algo muy doloroso lo admito pero gracias al cielo no era tan terrible.


	34. Lo necesario

Amm bueno antes de empesar con el cap solo queria habisar que hice un pequeño cambio menor al fic en si, antes dije que elis tendria 19 peeero por cuestiones mias decidi bajar esa edad a 17, en fin eso es todo de momento, °u° espero les guste el cap

Cap 33: Lo necesario.

Hunter estuvo un rato cosiendo y explicándole a elis como se hacía hasta que termino, me quite el casco de los ojos y mire la herida la cual para mi sorpresa estaba perfectamente unida tal como era el día que desperté en el imperio.

Sorrow: umm vaya no pensé que te quedara así de bien.

Hunter: ¬_¬ digamos que ya son varias las veces que he tenido que coser a los tarados que se dejan alcanzar por las bestias en nuestras misiones por lo menos para evitar que se desangren antes de llegar al hospital, por cierto en serio procura no hacer nada brusco que si se vuelven a abrir va a ser bastante difícil que lo vuelvan a pegar.

Shining: -_- no quisiera estar en tu lugar, pero en fin, (miro a elis) ¿podrías contarnos que fue lo que paso en ese laboratorio? ¿Por qué rainbow termino así y a donde fueron las demás?

Elis suspiro y estaba por responder pero escuchamos un quejido venir de la parte trasera del vagón de inmediato elis se puso de pie y camino hasta allá para luego regresar y tirar al otro ex unicornio en medio de nosotros.

Elis: yo no te puedo responder eso príncipe pero el sí que lo va a hacer.

¿?: (Dio un chasquido y miro molesto a elis) ¿quién eres y que te hace pensar que te diré algo perr...

Elis ni le dejo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando cerró su puño y le dio un tremendo golpetazo en el estómago sacándole por completo el aire, este se retorció agarrando su estomago y elis le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza tumbándolo y le piso el pecho para después hablar.

Elis: escúchame bien gusano solo vas a abrir esa bocaza que tienes para responder lo que te pregunte, atrévete a insultarme y lo único que vas a conseguir es un mundo de dolor.

¿?: (la miro desafiándola) mal…

Esta vez elis lo pateo y lo mando a estrellarse en la pared del tren, luego camino hasta allí y volteo a vernos a todos, el resto la veían sin creer la crueldad que ella mostraba pero yo sí que entendía lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo aun yo lo hago.

Elis: (les sonrió) les voy a tener que pedir que alguien saque a las niñas de aquí y los que tengan estomago débil les recomiendo que también se vayan.

Spike suspiro y literalmente tuvo que cargar a las niñas ya que ninguna quería irse del lugar, no sé si era por preocupación por sus hermanas o por querer averiguar cómo iba a terminar el ex unicornio, pero shining, hunter y luna se quedaron.

Shining: (miro a elis bastante serio) ¿qué pretendes hacer?

Sorrow: (yo me levante y me pare enfrente de los tres) ¿que no es obvio? Lo va a hacer que hable quiera o no quiera.

Elis: (miro al ex unicornio que se arrastraba por el suelo) pero no me va a bastar solo con que hables, tú y tus idiotas compañeros cometieron 2 grandes errores (lo piso en el lomo para retenerlo) primero disfrutaron golpeándome para intentar sacarme información, esto lo podría pasar por alto y te dejaría en paz con que hablaras, (lo tomo de la melena he hizo que la mirara al rostro) pero el segundo no lo perdono nunca, se atrevieron a dejar a una de mis compañeras en ese estado por lo que no esperes misericordia de mí.

Elis lo dejo de pisar y él se levantó he intento golpear a elis con un casco pero elis fue más rápida, le atrapo el casco con su mano estirándoselo y le quebró el casco al golpear con el codo de su otra mano, este grito y retrocedió pero elis le dio un golpe en una mejilla para luego darle en la otra y terminar dándole en la quijada, del último golpe él se levantó a dos patas y elis primero le dio en toda la boca del estómago sacándole el aire pala luego comenzar a darle golpes por todo el cuerpo hasta que termino saltando y dándole una patada en la cabeza y dejarlo tirado en el suelo luego se subió encima de él y lo obligo a verla.

Elis: espero disfrutes de los próximos minutos de tu corta vida.

Elis le estrello la cara contra el piso para después sacar su daga y clavársela en una pata, con la daga en su pata elis le dio un vuelta para luego romper el hueso de la pata y cortar varios tendones y nervios de esta, el dio un grito desgarrador pero eso no importo para nada, Ella tomo la daga y luego hizo lo mismo con su otra pata, cosa que hizo que el rogara por ayuda.

Luna estaba por intervenir pero me pare en frente de ella y la mire.

Sorrow: si lo ayudas olvídate del resto de las chicas, hasta tu deberías saber el método más eficiente para hacer hablar a un poni.

Luna cerró los ojos enojada y se sentó de nuevo, elis saco la daga de su pata y luego lo tomo por la melena.

Elis: (lo volvió a pisar mientras el iris de sus ojos desapareció dándole una mirada vacía) ¿por que le hicieron eso a rainbow?

¿?: (El tipo estaba llorando de miedo) ¡no te pienso decir nada animal!

Elis: (sonrió complacida) sabes, debería hacerte pasar por las mismas cosas que le hicieron a rainbow pero supongo que eso no sería suficiente para mí así que prepárate no para rogar por tu vida, sino para rogar por tu muerte.

En ese momento ella le corto la tunica que llevaba lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo al aire como si él fuera una muñeca de trapo para luego recibirlo con una tremenda patada en el pecho con ambas patas que lo mando en contra de algunas sillas y las destrozo, pudimos escuchar cómo le rompió varias costillas en el momento que lo pateo pero elis solo camino a donde él estaba, el intento arrastrase lejos de ella pero ella lo piso, tomo un pedazo de madera de las silla rotas y le atravesó un casco con él para después pisar ese mismo pedazo de madera con fuerza y terminar atravesando el mismo suelo del tren y dejando clavado al ex unicornio allí, este gritaba de dolor y comenzó a rogar por piedad pero elis se acostó delante de él y le sonrió.

Elis: jeje hey ¿a donde fue esa confianza de antes de soy un súper macho unicornio malote que hace lo que quiera que tenías cuando me usaste para arrancarle un pedazo de piel a rainbow? ella ni siquiera mientras le hacías eso rogo por piedad como una potra como tu ¿lloro y grito del dolor? Si pero no rogo como tú.

Él tenía una expresión de terror en ese momento pero elis lo ignoro por completo y se levantó, tomo con sus manos el casco que le había clavado al suelo y lo jalo con fuerza, el pedazo de madera quedo en el lugar pero el casco sí que atravesó el pedazo de madera haciendo aún más grande el hoyo en su casco y haciéndolo gritar del dolor, luego ella tomo su daga y poco a poco fue cortándole el casco que tenía sano primero quito un anillo de piel, luego corto uno a uno los músculos, nervios, tendones y hueso, el gritaba lloraba y rogaba por piedad pero elis ni se inmuto, ella solo seguía cortando lentamente su casco hasta que al final se lo corto por completo.

El casi perdió la conciencia en ese momento pero elis cambio a la espada de fuego y le quemo la pata parar el sangrado y no permitir que el callera inconsciente

Ya en ese momento ninguno de los que estaba con nosotros quería ver al pobre tipo he intentaron ayudarlo pero yo de nuevo los detuve tome a kuro y la clave justo delante de ellos, ninguno era idiota sabían que cruzar de allí seria declarar una lucha en mi contra.

Sorrow: se los dijimos antes si no tienen estomago se tenían que haber ido, pero decidieron quedarse, ya está más que demostrado que con estos tipos sus métodos pacifistas no sirven más que para dar problemas, ya lo dije pero si quieren ver a las demás guardianas tendrán que aguantar hasta que ella termine

Shining: (me vio furioso) ¡Pero Como Demonios Puedes Tan Siquiera Considerarte Un Poni Si Eres Capaz De Cosas Así! ¡No Importa La Razón Nunca Deberías Hacer Es Clase De Cosas!

Sorrow: (le mire a los ojos) te hare una pregunta shining ¿quieres a tu hermana?

Shining: (parece que toque un nervio sensible porque me miro con odio y hablo con una voz amenazante) es obvio que la amo como miembro de mi familia que es y solo quiero tenerla con nosotros en estos momentos.

Sorrow: (le di la misma mirada que elis tenía una totalmente vacía) ¿pero la quieres en una pieza o en varias como a rainbow? ¿Porque si le hicieron eso a rainbow que es una pegaso imagina que le harán a una alicornio como tu hermana y que aparte tengo entendido era protegida de celestia? cada minuto que pasa puede que sea un minuto de pura desesperación para ella, ahora sabiendo esto, ¿estás dispuesto a esperar a que ustedes lo hagan hablar y que nos diga donde están el resto?

El solo pensamiento de eso hizo que shining cayera sentado en el suelo con los ojos como platos y una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, hunter se enojó conmigo y me dio un tremendo golpe en la cara que me termino partiendo un poco el labio pero aun así no me moví de donde estaba.

Hunter: ¡como te atreves a decir algo así! ponte en su lugar maldito, ¿te gustaría que te dijeran algo así de tu familia?

Sorrow: (me limpie la sangre de la boca y lo mire desganado) no sería necesario que me lo digan, yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de pensarlo por mí mismo, dime ¿por qué crees que tenía prisa en llegar a la choza esa? ¿porque tenía ganas de ir al baño? No, sabía perfectamente que un caso como el de rainbow podría estarle sucediendo a elis y sabía que no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con estupideces morales.

En ese momento elis bastante manchada de sangre me toco el hombro.

Elis: si muy lindo de tu parte el preocuparte por mí… peeero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, (me señalo a ex unicornio) el tipo va a morir antes de que diga algo si no lo sanas por lo menos un poco.

Sorrow: -_- hey por lo menos contente un poco que de nada nos sirve un muerto.

Deje a kuro clavada en el suelo y fui a donde estaba el ex unicornio, aparte del casco cortado elis le había arrancado algunos pedazos de piel al igual que hicieron con rainbow, el tipo se estaba desagrado con ganas y apenas si respiraba por lo que no me quedo más opción que usar mi magia por lo menos para parar el sangrado de todas las heridas que tenía cosa que hizo que mi cabeza casi que explotara pero al menos lo logre, llegue tambaleándome a donde estaba elis y me tire al suelo delante de ella.

Sorrow: (me apreté la cabeza con los cascos) por lo que más quieras sácale ya la información, si sigues hiriéndolo no voy a poder sanarlo más y terminaras matándolo y a nosotros nos lleva el tigre.

Elis: (suspiro) vale tienes razón es hora de que hable.

Ella camino a donde estaba el ex unicornio y lo agarro de una pata con una de sus alas, yo me levante y aunque mi cabeza estaba que explotaba me senté como si nada pasara, ella lo lanzo en medio de nosotros y luego con su mano lo agarro de su melena levantándole la cabeza.

Elis: bien es hora de que hables, ya te acabas de dar cuenta que no importa que te haga no vas a morir (uso la mejor táctica posible en contra de un corcel y clavo su daga en su entre pierna y le sonrió) y todavía tengo todas las intenciones del mundo de seguir haciéndote sufrir y seguir disfrutando mientras lo hago.

El tipo comenzó a toser sangre en el suelo y miro a elis mas que aterrado al principio estuvo dudando pero cuando elis toco con la daga esa zona el comenzó a llorar y no lo dudo más.

¿?: Nuestro maestro nos dijo que le sacáramos a ella la información de cómo destrozar el escudo que crea el corazón de cristal y entrar al imperio, él quería corromper su elemento haciendo que vendiera a sus amigas para salvar su pellejo.

Elis: umm bastante interesante ¿porque querían corromper su elemento?

¿?: Porque así ella no sería un estorbo para nuestros planes.

Elis: ¿y por qué no simplemente matarla y listo? si lo hacían ella nunca sería un estorbo ¿no crees genio?

Los tres miraron a elis con asombro pero yo solo me preguntaba el por qué rayos hizo esa pregunta.

¿?: Nuestro maestro nos dijo que eso solo nos arriesgaría a que el elemento encontrara un portador que este libre, por lo que la mejor forma de lidiar con ellas es separarlas y corromperlas, así te aseguras que nunca te estorbaran.

Elis: (sonrió a medias) oh eso quiere decir que las demás están vivas aun, eso es una muy buena noticia, pero eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, (elis lo miro con ojos vacíos y le dio una sonrisa aterradora) a donde se las llevaron.

¿?: n- no lo sé.

Eso basto para que elis comenzara a cortar su escroto poco a poco, shining y hunter apretaban las entre piernas mientras que el gritaba desesperado que no lo sabía hasta que antes que elis le cortara el primer testículo el hablo.

¿?: (Estaba llorando aterrado) ¡De Verdad Que No Lo Sé Solo Me Informaron Que Las Separarían Y Cuando Llegaron Varios Hermanos Llegaron Y Se Las Llevaron!

Elis: (ella paro la daga) ooh con que así fue ¿eh? ¡Pues Tienes Un Segundo Para Decirnos Quienes Eran Esos Hermanos O Puedes Despedirte De Tu Masculinidad Algo Que Te Aseguro Te Dolerá Más Que Todo Lo Que Te He Hecho Hasta El Momento!

¿?: ¡En la orden todos usamos túnicas con capucha por lo que no conocemos a muchos de los que la integran así que solo conozco a uno de ellos y fue el que se llevó a la poni rosada!... se llamaba neón un pegaso verde con la melena azul, de veras que no conozco a ninguno de los otros 4, (cerró los ojos aun llorando) ahora por favor mátame de una vez y acaba este sufrimiento.

Elis: (comenzó a reír si como una perfecta psicópata) jajaja ¿y darte el placer de irte sin más? Parece que malentendiste algo (lo castro sin dudarlo haciéndolo gritar a él como nada, y los corceles presentes cerrar las patas con fuerza) no pienso darte ese privilegio (cambio a la espada de fuego) dije que desearías la muerte (con la espada quemo su herida y evito que se desangrara para luego guardar la espada) pero no dije que te la daría, vas a vivir cada día de tu triste vida recordando este día, y si se te ocurre revelarte o hacer otra estupidez, no tengo problema de hecho te invito a que lo hagas así podre cazarte y seguir jugando con tu cuerpo, claro siempre evitando que mueras y dejándote cada vez peor.

En ese momento el perdió la conciencia del dolor y todos miraron con la impresión más grande que pudieron a elis quien solo suspiro y se acostó en las sillas del tren y suspiro cansada yo como no aguantaba la cabeza me acosté a su lado también de veras que necesitaba un descanso en ese momento pero al parecer ni shining ni hunter estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas así.

Shining: (Se paró delante de nosotros y nos miró casi que con asco) luna no me importa que nos hayan ayudado en esta ocasión, lo que acaban de hacer es algo digno de que los encerremos y nunca más los dejemos salir.

Hunter: (acompaño a shining) ¿cómo tan siquiera pueden dormir después de hacer semejante barbarie y eso sin contar que hallas disfrutado como nunca el hacerlo pedazo de psicópata?

Elis: (lo miro molesta) ¿y quién dice que lo disfrute pedazo de animal! ¡por quién demonios me tomas? (señalo al ex corcel) ¿por estas basuras? Ni hablar, solo lo hice porque ustedes par de nenasas no tienen el valor para hacer lo que era necesario para que el hablara y sorrow no hay que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que no podía hacerlo, (se levantó y saco su daga) ¡pero si quieren aun así continuar con esta estúpida discusión no tengo problemas en patearles el trasero y mandarlos en cajas al castillo!

Luna: (piso con fuerza y se paró en medio de los tres) ¡ya Basta Ustedes Tres! ¡shining y hunter más les vale sentarse o los que va a practicar el alunizaje esta vez van a ser ustedes, y tu elis te agradecería enfriar tu cabeza y dejar de intentar provocar una pelea!

Sorrow: (me reí un poco y mire a los tres) ¿saben que los tres parecen unos perfectos potrillos en estos momentos? ¿que dos corceles en el más alto puesto de la guardia amenacen a una adolecente de 17 años? no se ve exactamente muy bien para su imagen

Tanto a hunter como a shining se les iba a caer la mandíbula en ese momento mientras miraban a elis sin crecer lo que oían, luego mire a elis.

Sorrow: (me frote la cabeza) y tu tarada ¿cómo crees que terminaríamos ambos si comienzas una pelea aquí? Te recuerdo que spike está cerca y luna no creo que vaya a unirse a nosotros, eso daría un total de 4 contra 2, y lo peor es que tú misma sabes que no estoy para otra de estas peleítas, así que dime ¿cómo crees que termina esta historia?

Elis suspiro, guardo su daga y se acostó de nuevo a mi lado luna nos miró y suspiro un poco cansada.

Luna: bien esto es lo que haremos, dejaremos esto así, (miro a ambos) ninguno de los dos va a decir una palabra respecto a este asunto, no importa que haya hecho elis hasta yo tengo claro que era necesario, tal vez celi los hubiera detenido en el momento y sé que eso era lo correcto, pero también sé que es más importante rescatar a las guardianas lo antes posible y salvar a equestria de quedar atrapada en otra interminable guerra contra los espectros.

Hunter y shining no les quedo de otra que suspirar cansados y resignarse.

Shining: (derramo una lagrima triste) agg todo sea por salvar a twily.

Hunter: (levanto sus cascos) si usted lo dice princesa entonces no voy a cuestionar nada y obedeceré.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje ¿y? ¿Quien se ofrece a llevar al ex corcel unicornio a el vagón de carga para que lo traten?

Hunter: (se rasco la cabeza y miro con mucha lastima al tipejo) tío eso es bastante malvado de tu parte, eso es algo que por más que quiera reírme de él no podría hacerlo, como sea yo llevo a la pobre alma en pena está a que lo traten.

Hunter subió en su lomo al ex corcel unicornio y luego fue a recoger el casco que le había cortado elis pero ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, lo hiso para dejarle en claro que pasaría si intenta una estupidez, hunter suspiro y la dejo estar, dejo atrás el casco cortado y fue a al vagón trasero, todos nos sentamos y esperamos que regresara, tardo más de lo esperado pero volvió con una marca de casco en el cachete y una cara amargada.

Shining: (al verlo comenzó a reír) jeje ¿te intentase ligar a heal?

Hunter: -_- cuando vieron al tipejo que tenía en el lomo ni me dejaron hablar cuando me lleve un buen golpe en el cachete y casi me asesinan a mi si no es porque les explique parte de lo que paso, pero igual me lleve un buen regaño por darles más trabajo del que ya tenían (nos miró molesto) así que gracias por meterme en problemas.

Elis: que te dijeron de rainbow (la note bastante preocupada por ella).

Hunter: lograron estabilizarla pero aún están tratando con todo el daño que recibió.

Escuchamos la puerta del vagón de adelante abrirse y al poco rato se pararon un dragón y tres potrillas delante de nosotros con expresiones un tanto complicadas ya que eran una mescla de terror y asombro, algo que entendía perfectamente ya que al darle un vistazo a la habitación me di cuenta de la sangre en las paredes y piso, las sillas destrozadas y con algunas manchas de sangre, un pedazo de madera ensangrentado con pedazos de carne clavado en el suelo, y como si fuera poco el casco, los pedazos de piel y los restos de los genitales de un corcel tirados en el suelo, en resumen un perfecto espectáculo de horror para ellos supongo.

Sorrow: (al ver sus caras me reí) °u° ¡sorpresa!

Spike: (sacudió su cabeza y me miro enojado) ¡pero que sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos! (señalo con ambas manos la habitación) ¿pero qué demonios le hicieron al pobre tipo para que todo quedara así?

Luna: (se puso un casco en la cara) créeme spike no querrás saberlo así que no preguntes.

Sweetie: bueno creo que podemos ignorarlo… 0_0 creo, ¿pero averiguaron algo de nuestras hermanas?

Luna: lamento decepcionarlas pero no sabemos nada de rarity ni de applejack, solo sabemos que siguen con vida.

Bloom: (derramo unas cuantas lagrimas muy triste) bueno por lo menos sabemos que están con vida.

Shining: (le acaricio la melena) tranquila applebloom ya muy pronto salvaremos a tu hermana al igual que a las demás.

Elis: (tosió un poco) ¿alguna idea de quien sea ese tal neón?

Hunter: no es un nombre que me suene así que no creo que sea algún poni de los buscados al menos no en canterlot.

Shining: si no es alguien buscado allí tampoco en el imperio, ya que la lista de los ponis buscados y los que cometieron algún crimen de canterlot también son enviadas al imperio, y viceversa, de esa forma podemos mantener un ojo en ellos no importa donde vayan.

Luna: agg esto será complicado, tendremos que revisar todos los registros que tenemos no solo de criminales si no de los mismos ciudadanos si queremos encontrarlo, es una suerte que mandáramos un respaldo de todos los registros de canterlot al imperio de cristal para que los guardaran pero tendremos que buscar en ellos -_- y no es exactamente uno.

Sorrow: alto, (comencé a rodar un casco) -_- sé que son naciones amigas y todo eso, (mire a luna) 0_O ¿pero no es demasiado enviar toda la información de tu reino a otro?

Luna: -_- cuando tienes una plaga de gusanos come libros en una fregada biblioteca nada es exagerado créeme, (miro a shining) aun los tienen ¿no?

Shining: pues deberíamos, cadence no me ha dicho de lanzarlos a la basura, ¬_¬ y en realidad no creo que sea algo lances a la basura ni por qué estés borracho.

Elis: (levanto sus hombros) pues conozco algunos que apostaron a sus esposas borrachos ¿porque no tirarían a la basura unas hojas?

Hunter: (rodo sus ojos) pues yo apostaría a la mía hasta sobrio.

Luna: (se tapó la boca y rio un poco) jeje vamos hunter que melisa tampoco es tan malvada contigo es solo que se preocupa mucho por ti, ¬w¬ además no te hagas sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella.

Hunter: (se sonrojo un poco) emm bueno lo admito, (se cruzó de cascos) pero es que a veces se pone a pelearme por cualquier cosa.

Elis: O_O ¿así que si estas casado? 0-o eso si es una sorpresa nunca pensé que lo estuvieras.

Hunter: (la miro con una ceja levantada) ¿a que te refieres?

Elis: (se cruzó de manos y lo miro) ¬_¬ pues que con lo serio que has sido no pensé jamás que lograrías enamorar a una yegua pero veo que me equivoque.

Hunter: (me dirigió su mirada) -_- ¿y de verdad esperas que crea que esta mocosa tiene 17?

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros aun acostado) aunque no lo creas pero es verdad, tiene 17.

Sweetie: (dio tres chasquidos decepcionada) 17 y aun soltera… hay elis si continua así vas a ser una solterona por siempre, ¬-¬ por lo menos espero que sea virgen porque si no se te deja el bus (al vernos la cara a todos se llevo un casco a la frente y nos miró a todos) de nuevo lo dije en voz alta ¿no es así?

Elis: (tosió un poco) cof O.O y sí que lo hiciste, ¿pero de donde rayos aprendiste de sexualidad? ¬_¬ por lo que he visto hasta el momento no creo que sea un tema que den en las escuelas (miro a los demás adultos) ¿o si lo hacen?

Todos negaron con la cabeza con los ojos mas que abiertos -nop no lo hacen-.

Sweetie: (se sonrojo bastante) emm jeje bueno digamos que a rarity le encanta escribir novelas y a mí me encanta leerlas sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Luna: (levanto una ceja) luego tendré que hablar seriamente con rarity cuando la encontremos (hablo en voz baja pero aun así la escuche) para que me las preste más que todo.

Sorrow: (le sonreí burlonamente) ooh y pensé que nuestra princesa era seria con estos asuntos.

Luna: (un poco sonrojada me miró fijamente) tu no escuchaste nada.

Sorrow: si como digas.

Elis: (se levantó de su asiento y miro a luna) ¿de casualidad en estos trenes no tienen baños? porque necesito uno y con urgencia.

Luna: (se levantó) vamos yo te llevo.

Ellas salieron a los vagones de atrás y nosotros nos quedamos allí todos sentados, paso un buen rato donde todos descansamos tranquilamente pero me estaba extrañando el hecho de que elis y luna no volvían y por algún motivo tenía una extraña inquietud así que me levante y comencé a caminar al vagón del fondo al verme scoot también se levantó y me siguió.

Scoot: (me miro un poco emocionada) ¿a dónde vas?

Sorrow: (la mire un poco extrañado) se me hace muy raro que elis y luna no hayan vuelto, así que quiero ver si paso algo.

Scoot: (se veía un poco decepcionada) bueno te acompaño.

Sorrow: (ok era tan obvia que no pude evitar el reír un poco) jeje déjame adivinar quieres ver a rainbow ¿cierto?

Scoot: (asintió con una lagrima en el ojo) solo quiero verla aunque sea un rato.

Sorrow: (me pare en la puerta y suspire) bueno supongo que podemos pasar por el vagón de atrás luego que veamos por qué no han llegado esas dos.

Abrí la puerta y pasamos al siguiente vagón justo a entrar al otro vagón luna estaba sentada en el piso con una perfecta cara de aburrimiento total.

Sorrow: ¿que haces allí sentada?

Luna: (me miro un poco extrañada) umm vaya te hacia dormido ya, agg solo espero que elis salga pero se está tardando demasiado.

Scoot: (Se rio un poco) ¿la llamaste a ver si no se fue por el excusado?

Sorrow: (mire a luna que también se reía) amm supongo que fue una broma pero no tengo idea de que es un excusado, pero ya en serio, ¿llamaste a la puerta a ver si responde?

Luna: no, no lo he hecho, ¬_¬ y vamos sorrow ¿qué rayos le puede pasar en un baño? Lo más grave que podría pasarle es que no pueda soltar la carga.

Suspire rendido y toque la puerta del que supongo era el baño ya que luna estaba sentada delante y la llame pero no hubo respuesta, volví a llamarla pero nada.

Sorrow: -_- elis si no sales les diré a todos ese gusto en específico que tienes por una cosa en especial y que no quieres que nadie se entere.

Luna y scoot me miraron extrañadas pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Sorrow: tch demonios algo va mal ¡Atrás!

Corrí y me estrelle con la puerta pero tengo que admitir que más sentí yo el golpe que la puerta volví a embestirla pero de todos modos no había respuesta en ese momento luna se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal y me detuvo con su magia manipulo la cerradura y abrió la puerta del baño, cuando vimos dentro lo primero que note fue que había sangre en un objeto blanco de una forma redonda que delante tenia un espejo y luego mire a elis en el suelo apenas consiente y con un montón de sangre en la boca, al verme ella sonrió y tosió un poco de sangre.


	35. Lo importante

Cap 35: Lo importante

Sorrow: (corrí a donde ella estaba tirada y la cargue como pude) ¡Demonios Elis Aguanta Un Poco Más!

Estaba por salir del baño cuando luna tomo a elis la acostó en mi lomo y los tres corrimos a donde estaban heal y care, al llegar ambos estaban dentro de unas camas con una cortina transparente, la unicornio heal estaba levantando varios objetos y estaba tratando el ala arrancada de rainbow, tal parece que estaba cociendo el ala de nuevo en su sitio, mientras que el pegaso care estaba limpiando todas las heridas que elis le había hecho al ex corcel unicornio, cuando llegamos solo care dejo de tratar a el ex corcel unicornio y fue a donde estábamos un poco molesto.

Care: pero que sucede ¿no les dijimos que estaríamos ocupados?

Sorrow: (luna bajo a elis de mi lomo y la dejo en una mesa desocupada) ¡tenemos una paciente de gravedad tiene que tratarla pero ya!

Care: tch ya ambos estamos ocupados ya tenemos a dos pacientes en mesa, déjenla en una mesa y la revisare luego de terminar con el paciente actual.

Sorrow: (lo agarre del aparato que tenía en el cuello y lo mire gélidamente) escúchame bien sé que como médico tienes el deber de salvarlos a todos, pero en estos momentos me es más importante que la trates a ella que al ex corcel, porque si ella muere seré yo mismo el que mate a ese desgraciado y luego pasare a ustedes dos.

Al terminar de hablar, tanto el como la unicornio comenzaron a temblar pero antes que dijera otra cosa luna me dio un tremendo golpetazo que me estrello contra el piso y se paró delante de care.

Luna: ¬_¬ si si como si te fuera a dejarte hacer eso, (lo miro con una sonrisa demasiado hermosa para mi gusto) mira sé que están ocupados pero de verdad es una prioridad que la revises, (su cara se llenó de tristeza) por como la encontramos temo que su condición sea crítica y no pueda aguantar mucho más, (le dio una mirada de perrito pidiendo comida) °n° ¿podrías hacerle un favor a una de tus princesas y revisarla primero?

Esta demás decir que tanto a scoot como a mi estaba por caérsenos la mandíbula cuando vimos a luna tratar con ese poni que de inmediato se derritió, se puso como tomate de rojo y comenzó a balbucear.

Care: cl- alc- claro princesa, s- si es por usted podemos hacer una excepción sin problemas.

De inmediato el salió corriendo y busco algunas cosas y comenzó a revisar a elis, yo me acerque a donde él estaba tratando a elis y este al verme se asustó un poco pero de inmediato se recompuso… al revisar a elis él nos vio bastante serio y nos señaló a una herida que tenía en el costado.

Care: ¿dónde y cómo se hizo esta herida?

Sorrow: en el bosque en el que estábamos antes, una abeja mutante la rozo con su aguijón gracias al traje de protección ¿porque la pregunta?

Care: tch esto es bastante malo ese aguijón estaba a reventar de veneno, si se acercan un poco pueden ver claramente que la cortada tiene un líquido morado, tendré que analizarlo para hacer un antídoto pero no aseguro nada, lamento tener que decirles eso.

Sorrow: (di un chasquido frustrado) haga lo que tenga que hacer yo la mantendré viva.

Enseguida lance de nuevo el hechizo de curación mi cabeza estaba que reventaba pero no me importaba mucho que digamos si la vida de elis estaba en juego, care de inmediato tomo varias cosas y logro extraer de la herida de elis lo que supongo era una muestra del veneno y corrió a una maquina rara, de inmediato se hizo notar que estaba abuzando de mi magia ya que no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando mi nariz comenzó a sangrar pero al menos supe que el hechizo estaba funcionando ya que elis al verme me hablo cosa que antes no pudo hacer.

Elis: (tosió un poco) para tarado si sigues así solo vas a conseguir matarte a ti mismo, puedo resistir algo como esto así que descasa de una buena vez.

Sorrow: (le di una media sonrisa) ¿y crees que yo no aguantaría seguir con el hechizo? Llevo todo el día haciéndolo y no pienso parar a estas alturas, a lo mucho salgo de aquí con una jaqueca milenaria pero si valdría la pena

Care: (me puso un casco en el hombro) ella tiene razón, no sé qué rayos estás haciendo pero deberías parar (tomo una bolsa plástica con un líquido dentro y lo colgó a un lado de elis) con esto creo que podamos detener el avance del veneno y eso nos dará el tiempo que necesito (le clavo una aguja a la bolsa con una pequeña vía que del otro lado también tenía una aguja) señorita tendré que pedirle que no se mueva por un tiempo, ya que si lo hace solo va a ayudar a que el veneno se propague más rápido.

Al elis ver la aguja abrió los ojos como platos y quería echarse a correr pero el cuerpo no le dio así que comenzó a temblar cosa que care noto.

Care: (la miro riendo un poco) tranquila señorita no creo que el que le coloque este suero duela más que el veneno que tiene en su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Elis: (estaba casi llorando por alguna razón) por Dios ¿no puede usar otra cosa más que una fregada aguja?

Scoot: 0-o no le tienes miedo a un montón de rarezas sacadas de un cuento de terror ¿y le tienes miedo a una pinchada de aguja?

Elis no dijo nada y se quedó callada y care prosiguió yo deje de hacer el hechizo y él le coloco la aguja a elis en uno de sus cascos, para luego colocarle una cinta para que no se le moviera.

Care: (le sonrió un poco) ¿ves? No es tan malo como el veneno.

Elis de nuevo no respondió algo que era muy raro en ella, por lo que suspire y me senté apoyado en las patas de la mesa.

Sorrow: care ¿es mucha molestia si me quedo aquí de momento?

Care: agg (tomo una lata y comenzó a rosearnos algo tanto a elis como a mi así que yo lo mire extrañado y el me respondió) pueden quedarse con tal de que no pasen a donde estamos atendiendo a la portadora ni al otro… emm bueno supongo que corcel que trajeron, y lo que les rocié es solo para matar toda bacteria que tengan encima, no queremos que alguna bacteria entre en el cuerpo de los otros dos, están demasiado mal como para que le agreguemos una infección a la lista.

Scoot: (lo miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado) °n° ¿entonces si no les molesto me puedo quedar también? Por favor por lo menos quiero poder ver a rainbow

Care: (le dio un tic en el ojo y termino cediendo, también la roció y luego miro a luna) ¬_¬ y que hay de usted princesa ¿también va a quedarse?

Luna: (sonrió con algo de pena) bueno si no hay problemas creo que lo hare.

Care suspiro y roció a luna con el spray luego fue de nuevo a un aparato en el que coloco la muestra del veneno.

Heal: (había terminado con el ala de rainbow y estaba ahora limpiando el área de sus flancos pero no pudo evitar el reírse) hey hermano pensé que tenías más carácter que eso, si se van a quedar entonces es mejor que nos ayuden, puede que no sepan de medicina pero aun así pueden por lo menos buscar lo que les pidamos.

Scoot: (le brillaron los ojos) ¡siii! eso sería fenomenal ¡díganme en que los ayudo y yo lo hare!

Luna: umm no tengo problema con eso.

Elis: (se rio un poco) pues solo cuentas con ellas porque este inútil ni para eso te servirá, toma cualquier cosa que uses y pregúntale que es y veras de lo que hablo.

Sorrow: -_- veo que ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

Elis: (tosió un poco de sangre de nuevo) para nada pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarte.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ gracias por el apoyo, y además ¿de que hablas si tu estas igual o peor que yo?

Heal: (se veía un poco extrañada pero interesada en lo que elis dijo) umm ágamos una prueba simple pásame un bisturí.

Sorrow: -_- elis… te odio, (mire a heal que aun trataba a rainbow) agg de verdad que lo siento pero no tengo idea de que desprende la mandibula de la sorpresa) ¿bromeas? ¡Si hasta los potrillos saben que es eso!

Sorrow: (mire un poco apenado a ambos) emm jeje bueno digamos que puedes considerar que mi conocimiento es todavía menor al de un potrillo.

Heal: (sonrió un poco emocionada) creo que luego tendremos que examinarte la cabeza, por si acaso tienes amnesia o algo así, porque es imposible que no sepas lo que es, lo más seguro lo olvidaste es todo, y tengo que admitir que estos casos sí que me interesa tratarlos.

Care: (miro a heal con una media sonrisa) vamos hermana, sé que tu tesis para el doctorado trata sobre eso pero este no es momento para que te pongas a pensar en eso.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿doctorado? Pero si no te vez tan mayor, ¿como es que ya estás haciendo un doctorado?

Heal: jiji °u° con mucho esfuerzo y estudios pequeña, tienes delante de tú a la única poni que ha logrado calificar para obtenerlo a sus 22 años de edad.

Sorrow: (vi a scoot con la boca abierta a mas no poder y la curiosidad me gano) amm ¿alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que es un doctorado y por qué la impresión de scoot?

Care: O-o hermana creo que con el coronas tu tesis eso sí que le llamo yo perder la memoria, agg ¬_¬ es el máximo grado académico que puede darte una universidad, la pequeña se sorprende porque lo normal es que lo logres a los 30 o más años.

Luna: (ok estaba igual de perdido y ella lo noto) amm dime algo cuando te digo general de guerra ¿qué tipo de poni de te viene a la mente?

Sorrow: umm bueno de los que recuerdo todos bastante mayores, ¬_¬ pero con una fuerza del demonio y bastante sabios cuando se trata de su área.

Luna: bueno puedes considerar el doctorado como si te nombraran general de guerra y ella está por tenerlo a los 22 años.

Sorrow: (choque mis cascos al fin entendiendo) aah ok… 0.o eso es impresionante supongo.

Care: vamos dime ¿haz visto algo más impresionante que eso?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ (señale a elis) tiene 17 y tiene el rango de general también, eh incluso yo lo tengo y tampoco me veo muy anciano.

Heal: (me miro extrañada) ¿cómo es posible que sepas de un título que desapareció hace ya milenios y no sepas que es un doctorado? ¿y a que te refieres con que ambos lo tiene? eso es simplemente imposible.

Elis: (me miro un poco decepcionada) felicidades tarado ¿es que no puedes quedarte callado?

Heal: (por una vez desde que entramos paro de tratar a rainbow y nos vio sin poder creerlo) ¿entonces de verdad lo tienen? O.O ¡Pero eso es imposible no hay forma de que puedas lograr algo así en la actualidad! care y yo hace mucho leímos en un libro donde apareció ese tema, y de por si las condiciones para recibirlo son imposibles de lograr con los tiempos que vivimos.

Care: (comenzó a masajear su frente) si mal no recuerdo para llegar a serlo debes haber liderado varias guerras y haberlas ganado, por lo que quiere decir que son bastante sabios, pero eso es lo único que admire de ellos en el libro que leímos, para serlo técnicamente tendrías que ser una maquina sin alma tendrías que haber matado a miles y eso sin contar la cruel…

En ese momento tanto heal como care se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron al ex corcel y en ese instante comenzaron a temblar mientras poco a poco volteaban a vernos.

Heal: (el terror se veía reflejado en sus ojos mientras la miraba) ¿a- a- alto e- entonces f- fueron u- ustedes l- los q- que d- dejaron a ese p- poni así?

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) ¿qué más da? Igual se lo merecía.

Care: (me vio en una mescla de enfado y asco) ¡eres un monstruo como rayos puedes hablar así de la vida de alguien! ¡Ni siquiera debería de terminar el estúpido antídoto, no se merecen el que lo haga!

Luna estaba por hablar, pero yo la detuve y me pare de donde estaba, y camine a donde estaban ambos, care se tapó la boca y comenzó a temblar su hermana al ver que me acercaba y que luna no hacía nada para detenerme, corrió y se paró enfrente de care y ambos cerraron los ojos, y yo me detuve en frente de ellos.

Sorrow: (me incline frente a ellos) por favor sé que a tus ojos lo somos, y puede que tal vez sea así para todos los que conocemos, pero aun así te pido que termines el antídoto para ella, ya ambos hemos perdido demasiadas cosas importantes para nosotros y no quiero terminar perdiendo a una amiga importante para mí, hare lo que quieras con tal de que termines de hacerlo, si me pides que me lance del tren entonces así lo hare, pero te pido que la sanes.

Todos quedaron helados por eso, ni luna ni scoot se creían que yo hubiera hecho eso, elis por su parte sonrió un poco contenta, era algo que de verdad detestaba y no recuerdo hacerlo nunca pero en estos momentos yo no podía hacer nada más que rogarles para que lo terminaran, ellos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por eso pero heal me miro y me pregunto.

Heal: (todavía temblaba un poco) bien fuiste tú el que lo dijo así que harás todo lo que te digamos ¿cierto?

Sorrow: (levante la cabeza y la mire a los ojos) así es, díganme lo que quieran y lo hare.

Heal: (sonrióun poco temerosa) bien primero quiero que me respondan ¿por que le hicieron eso a ese pobre unicornio? cuando preguntamos por los detalles antes ese tarado de hunter solo nos dijo que era confidencial.

Sorrow: (mire a luna y ella solo suspiro y asintió) no sé si lo sepan pero las guardianas de los elementos están desaparecidas, (ambos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder) nosotros vinimos hasta aquí en una misión de rescate ya que obtuvimos información de que estarían aquí, pero cuando llegamos a donde nos dirigíamos solo estaba rainbow en el estado que la trajimos, el ex corcel unicornio esta así porque se resistió a decirnos donde estaban el resto de las guardianas y tuvimos que hacerlo hablar, y la mejor forma para lograr que hablen es justo el resultado de este idiota.

Care: ¿pero aun así como es que pueden hacer algo así? nunca en mi vida vi tanta crueldad ¿acaso no sintieron pena por él?

Elis: eso lo puedo responder yo, (tosió de nuevo escupiendo más sangre y luego tomo aire su cara cada vez se veía peor pero aun si respondió) ¿crees que me dio aunque sea un poco de lastima hacerle justo lo que él y sus malditos amiguitos estuvieron haciéndole a rainbow por casi una semana?... No para nada, no siento ni un poco de lastima por un poni así.

En ese momento elis no pudo aguantar más, termino vomitando sangre y luego cayo inconsciente en la mesa de inmediato scoot y yo corrimos a donde ella estaba y lance el hechizo.

Scoot: (miro a care con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡Por Favor Termina El Antídoto!

Care corrió a la maquia de antes y reanudo su trabajo en el antídoto, luego de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos el tomo un pequeño frasco que saco de la máquina y lo inyecto en el suero de elis en ese momento no aguante más y caí al suelo por el dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cabeza con los casos, pero al parecer alguien me levanto y me acostó en otro sitio.

Podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar muy fuerte y de solo el pensar hacia que me doliera, pero igual podía escucharlos hablar aunque no entendiera nada de lo que decían sentí como comenzaron a revisarme y luego de un momento luna me obligo a abrir un ojo, luego miro a otro lado le dijo algo a alguien y me soltó el ojo, tengo que admitir que fue un infierno de dolor el que hiciera eso pero supongo que lo hizo por algo, al rato me obligaron a abrir la boca y me dieron a tragar algo.

Pase un buen tiempo costado allí hasta que al fin el dolor disminuyo un poco, cuando abrí los ojos care estaba vendando a elis con la ayuda de luna mientras que heal trataba los cortes de rainbow y scoot le pasaba algunas cosas, luego cuando estaban vendando a elis ella volvió a la daga dejando sin palabras a heal y a care que pegaron un salto cuando ella lo hizo, de inmediato comenzaron a hablar de todo pero aún no entendía nada de nada.

Me senté sobándome la cabeza y vi que me habían colocado encima de una caja, luna al notar que me desperté camino a donde estaba sentado y comenzó a hablar pero no entendía nada de nada, al parecer abuse tanto de mi magia que aun el hechizo traductor se desactivo y otra cosa que note fue que aun el hechizo que usaba para ocultar nuestras cicatrices se desvaneció, supuse que por eso comenzaron a revisarme.

Sorrow: amm ok esto es bastante malo

Luna y care abrieron los ojos a mas no poder y care le pregunto algo a luna, que luna respondió pero sin el hechizo no pude entender, luna me miro y luego hablo.

Luna: ¿pero porque de repente comienzas a hablar en elian?

Sorrow: no es de extrañar, nunca aprendimos su lengua solo usaba un hechizo para traducir lo que decían y que ustedes nos entendieran, pero parece que abuse demasiado de mi magia, incluso elis tuvo que volver a la daga por la falta de magia, ¿pero qué te pregunto care?

Luna: (rodo los ojos) lo que es obvio, que rayos le paso a elis y porque de repente estás hablando en otra lengua totalmente diferente, pero dime que tal estas ¿ya te bajo el dolor de cabeza?

Sorrow: 0_O si ¿pero qué rayos me dieron?

Luna: ah pues una pastilla para estabilizar el flujo de magia en tu cuerpo, ¬_¬ no eres el primero al que le pasa eso así que por suerte ellos ya estaban preparados para estos casos.

Care y heal se acercaron a luna y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y ella dudaba un poco en si responder o no pero termino hablando algo con ellos luego de un momento hablando con ellos me miro.

Luna: uff sorrow la que te va a tocar cuando te recuperes, por andar de boca floja diciendo que harías lo que ellos te dijeran pues se agarran a esas palabras y quiere que les respondas todo lo que ha pasado.

Sorrow: -_- bueno que querías que hiciera ¿que los amenazara? El único que tiene las de perder haciéndolo sería yo porque tu es obvio que no me dejarías lastimarlos y ellos me tendrían miedo y no harían el antídoto para elis.

Luna: ¿nunca haces las cosas sin pensar no?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ más de las que crees lamentablemente pude haberles rogado hasta que aceptaran sin comprometerme a nada ahora que lo pienso pero ya que más da, y dime que hay de elis ¿función el antídoto?

Luna: pues antes de que desapareciera logramos estabilizarla y luego limpiamos la herida para quitarle todo rastro que tuviera del veneno, así que debería estar bien, pero como entro en la daga no pudimos terminar de tratarla.

Sorrow: agg déjame revisar.

Me baje de la caja y camine a donde estaba la daga, cuando la tome de inmediato elis comenzó a regañarme.

Elis: ¡hey deberías tener más cuidado sorrow! ahora va a ser una total molestia el explicar todo, ¡tendremos que inventar una buena historia que ellos puedan creer para que nos dejen en paz!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vamos ¿ni un gracias por casi explotar mi cabeza y mantenerte viva?

Elis: (se rio un poco) jeje bueno supongo que te lo ganaste así que gracias, nunca espere que te inclinaras y les pidieras que te ayudaran, pensé que los obligarías a que lo hicieran como siempre hacías.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza un poco apenado) vamos sabes que no podía hacer eso y me importa más que no mueras que mantener un orgullo vacío.

Elis: (sonaba un poco apenada) mmm bueno gracias por eso.

Sorrow: y te que tal ¿funciono el antídoto?

Elis: (sonaba bastante feliz) mucho más que funcionar, cuando recuperes la suficiente magia te voy a mostrar algunos trucos interesantes que logre adquirir.

Sorrow: bueno eso es bastante bueno, (mire a luna) hey que me recomiendas les cuento la verdad o solo los engaño y ya, yo voy por engañarlos y elis también pero si nos dices que es mejor decírselas no tengo problemas en hacerlo.

Luna: emm bueno es bastante complicado lo que me preguntas, (se puso un casco en la frente) a ver mmm, ¿sabes? lo más seguro es que a cada misión que salgamos nos los llevemos a ellos como equipo médico, después de todo son los mejores de equestria así que si conocen tu situación puede que te sea de ayuda más adelante, así que si me lo preguntas les conviene ser un poco sinceros.

Elis: bueno si nos lo pone así, supongo que es mejor que les digamos la verdad en partes, tampoco quiero que anden detrás de mi para hacer sus cosas de científicos.

Sorrow: amm ok entonces solo les diremos la verdad en parte, pero será cuando se me pase el dolor de cabeza y pueda usar de nuevo mi magia, (mire a scoot bastante decaída) hey ¿como van con rainbow a todas estas?

Luna: agg (bajo un poco la cabeza y me miro) me temo que no muy bien lograron salvar su vida que es lo más importante pero el daño en su cuerpo es demasiado, y aun no sabemos cómo esta psicológicamente, ambos sabemos que muchos ponis después de pasar por algo así nunca se recuperan y algunos hasta enloquecen, solo ruego que no sea el caso de rainbow.

Elis: (sonaba un poco triste) agg yo también lo espero.

Sorrow: 0.O ahora que lo pienso, elis últimamente te he notado bastante apegada a ella, ¿y eso por qué? ¿De que me perdí?

Elis: bueno si te soy sincera es que me cayó bastante bien, me recuerda mucho a uno de mis hermanos, su forma de ser y actuar es muy parecida.

Luna: (me miro bastante extrañada) hey sorrow solo por verificar pero ¿estás hablando con elis cierto?

Sorrow: jeje supongo que para ti parece que hablo solo ¿no? (ella asintió) bueno aun no estoy tan loco, estoy hablando con elis por el enlace que tenemos ambos, por eso no pueden escucharla, agg en fin ya con eso supongo que terminamos con casi todos los asuntos, solo queda hablar con esos dos y luego llegar de nuevo al imperio, que por cierto ¿que tan lejos estamos?

Luna: (cerro los ojos un momento) en unas pocas horas deberíamos estar llegando.

Sorrow: si es así entonces creo que me regresare al vagón de pasajeros para echarme una siesta, ¿podrías hacerme un favor y decirles a esos dos que en otro momento se los explicare? porque de momento me es imposible hacerlo y de verdad estoy bastante molido.

Luna: -_- hey ¿de verdad me vas a tirar el muerto a mí?

Sorrow: (le sonreí un poco burlándome de ella) bueno ellos me están escuchando hablar en elian y no creo que me entiendan no? Y yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se llama el idioma que usan actualmente, mucho menos les puedo entender una palabra, así que solo puedo confiar en ti para que les digas.

Luna: agg vale pero no te quejes cuando despiertes.

A decir verdad estaba tan cansado en ese momento que no le di mucha importancia, y solo camine de vuelta al vagón de pasajeros, cuando entre por la puerta shining y el resto se sorprendieron al verme y comenzaron a preguntarme cosas creo, pero a decir verdad no entendía nada así que los ignore y solo me fui a acostar en una silla, los note un poco enojados por eso pero nada podía hacer así que los deje estar y al rato caí dormido.


	36. ¡Esto aún no termina!

Cap 36: ¡Esto aún no termina!

Me levante cuando un estallido nos sacudió, al instante abrí los ojos y mire a todos lados del vagón pero todo lucia normal lo único que note es que ya había amanecido y que ya era de tarde, volví a escuchar otro estallido y esta vez vi de donde vino así que salí al techo del vagón donde todos estaban allí parados viendo adelante impresionados… para mi sorpresa, un poco más adelante se veía el escudo del imperio de cristal que estaba siendo atacado por un ejército pequeño de espectros, al observar por un momento una enorme luz de color blanca comenzó a expandirse entre los espectros cubriendo a una enorme parte de sus números y no mucho después sentimos la onda que produjo la explosión junto con el enorme estallido característico, incluso yo quede bastante sorprendido.

Me pare detrás de todos y les pregunte que planeaban hacer pero todos me miraron claramente sin entender que rayos dije, cosa que me recordó el hechizo traductor así que lo active con éxito y elis salió de la daga de nuevo y aun tenia los vendajes medio puestos en su costado eso me recordó el ocultar todas las cicatrices de ambos así que lo hice.

Hunter: (me miro un poco enojado) ¿hace unas horas nos ignoras y ahora llegas hablando locuras? Pero que rayos te pasa y además ¿de donde mierdas salieron tantas cicatrices y como rayos acabas de ocultarlas?

Sorrow: muy pero MUY -_- larga historia para contar ¿Qué rayos pasa allí adelante?

Shining: al parecer el imperio está bajo ataque y la princesa celestia está luchando pero si continúa así no durara mucho.

Luna: (se llevo un casco al mentón) esto es malo, ese hechizo consume demasiada de la energía de celi y ya ese es el tercero que hace.

Spike: eso sí que son malas noticias.

Heal: con todas esas cosas atacando no creo que podamos pasar.

Care: y no creo que aguaten un combate los dos pacientes de allá detrás.

Sorrow: amm por los de tierra no me preocuparía mucho ya comprobé que si aceleramos lo suficiente el tren los hará pedazos, pero tendremos que defendernos de los que están en el aire y evitar que suban los que el tren no aplaste.

Elis: bueno yo me puedo encargar de los del aire y si hunter me ayuda pues mejor supongo.

Hunter: no tengo problema con ayudarte a limpiar el aire.

Spike: yo puedo defender la locomotora de cualquiera que intente subir.

Elis: no es muy buena idea que digamos spike, puede que seas fuerte pero sin usar magia o por lo menos un arma encantada estas indefenso contra los que controles sombras y demas.

Luna: °u° puedo hacer algo por eso.

Luna rodeo las garras de spike con su magia y el resultado fue que estas terminaron cubiertas de una energía de color azul oscuro, spike miraba sus garras bastante impresionado de lo que luna hizo y luego sonrió y asintió.

Luna: ya con eso no debería haber problemas, pero de todos modos ten cuidado con esas cosas, yo me encargare de proteger el vagón de carga, no podemos dejar ni que se acerquen a él.

Shining: entonces yo el vagón de pasajeros ya que mi magia podría prender el carbón del de combustible, sorrow la tuya es de hielo así que te lo encargamos, si esa cosa se enciende el tren entero se pierde así que no vayas a permitirlo.

Sorrow: -_- bueno ya veré que hago ustedes despreocúpense.

Elis: entonces cada quien a su puesto, ya estamos por llegar a ellos.

Todos corrimos a nuestros puestos y el tren comenzó a acelerar el ruido que hacia la locomotora cuando andaba termino llamando la atención de los espectros y un grupo vino a él tren pero los de tierra fueron aplastado por el tren haciendo que este comenzara a temblar mientras los aplastaba y seguía avanzando, elis y hunter no perdieron el tiempo y enseguida ambos tomaron sus armas y esperaban el momento de actuar.

Un grupo de esqueletos alados se dirigía a la locomotora así que elis parada delante de uno de los tubos de la chimenea del tren tomo vuelo y fue a ellos, antes de llegar a ellos cargo un poco su espada de fuego y dio una vuelta en el aire, como resultado una onda de fuego se disparó en contra de estos quemando a algunos, los restantes al ver que ella se acercaba algunos arrojaron sus lanzas pero ella cambio a las espadas de viento y las cortaba con sus espadas, cuando ella llego a donde estaban los esqueletos cargo ambas espadas y las uso para acelerar su vuelo, ella cortaba a uno y luego en un segundo ya estaba cortando al segundo sin darles el tiempo ni de reaccionar a los esqueletos, y todo mientras despejaba el camino aéreo al tren.

Mientras elis se deshacía de los esqueletos un cuervo tomo la oportunidad y caía en picada para atacar la locomotora así que esta vez fue hunter el que se movió, el voló a donde caía el cuervo y con su hoz intento cortarle el ala pero el resultado fue otro, las plumas eran tan duras que su hoz aunque hirió su ala no la corto si no que se enganchó en ella y arrastro a hunter en su caída.

Antes que el cuervo chocara contra el tren hunter rápidamente tomo su hoz y se paró en la espalda del cuervo luego clavo la punta de su hoz en su espalda evitando las plumas de este y luego estiro sus alas, la presión del aire hizo la fuerza que el necesito para cortar toda la espalda del cuervo haciendo que este chillara de dolor y terminara desviándose de su curso estrellándose contra el suelo, luego de terminar con el cuervo hunter voló para alcanzar el tren y comenzó a destrozar a todo espectro que estuviera en el aire frente al tren junto con elis.

Pero tal como temíamos los de tierra que no eran aplastados por el tren saltaban y estaban atacando el tren.

Spike para defender la locomotora tuvo que cortar el techo y las paredes de esta solo dejando intacta la maquinaria, unos cuantos ascron saltaron a donde estaban spike y el maquinista pero spike los quemo con su aliento y luego uso los cuerpos que cayeron en llamas en la locomotora para atacar a los que aun venían.

Cuando se le cavaron los cuerpos de ascron los espectros comenzaban a entrar en la locomotora y el estreno sus garras, un corruptor logro subir al tren, spike se sorprendió al ver esa cosa pero cuando este levanto una cierra para atacar a spike este reacciono y atajo la cierra con sus garras, le dio un zarpazo en el pecho al corruptor pero sus sombras lo salvaron, en vista de eso spike lo pateo alejándolo de él y la maquinaria para después lanzarle una pequeña esfera verde que al impactar con el corruptor estallo y lo mando lejos del tren, luego continuo cortando a todo cuanto subiera en el tren.

Yo por mi parte como comenzaron a atacar las paredes del vagón de combustible corrí hasta una de las paredes y con mi magia les pegue unas cuantas púas de hielo a los alrededores, los espectro a que saltaban a él tren terminaban empalados en estas y los que estaban a los alrededores eran golpeados por estas y lanzados por la velocidad a la que iba el tren, pero aun así algunos saltaban lo suficiente para subir encima de los carbones, así que me pare en el centro del vagón y tome a kuro con mi magia para hacer un pequeño truco que recordé.

Partí la espada en 3 más dando un total de 4 espadas el primer espectro en subir fue un seeker que al verme salto y quería cortarme con sus garras pero le lance una espada para detener sus garras mientras aún estaba en el aire, al bloquearlo de esa forma y al no tener punto de apoyo este término quedando en vertical en el aire cosa que aproveche y lo atravesé con el resto de las espadas para luego partirlo en varios trozos, mas espectros seguían llegando pero de igual forma los trataba bloqueaba con una de las espadas y con las otras tres los despedazaba.

El vagón de pasajeros estaba siendo atacado por los espectros que saltaban y rasgaban las paredes en un intento de entrar a donde estaban shining y las niñas así que el con su magia lanzo unas espadas huecas en el medio a los bordes del techo del vagón y estas para mi sorpresa comenzaron a disparar de manera rápida pequeñas esferas que atravesaban a los espectros y evitaban que siguieran su asalto, pero eran tantos los que nos rodeaban que las solas espadas no se daban abasto y algunos seguían atacando el vagón así que shining hizo unas cuantas espadas solo que estas no eran huecas y las mantuvo a los lados del vagón cuando algún espectro se salvaba de la lluvia de proyectiles el de inmediato le lanzaba las espadas normales y los terminaba cortando en pedazos.

El vagón de carga fue el más atacado ya que los espectros lo atacaban tanto por los lados como por detrás en vista de esto luna voló por encima del vagón y comenzó a disparar de su cuerno un rayo que cada vez que tocaba suelo o un espectro este literalmente se tragaba lo que tocara así que los espectros eran fácilmente cortados por él.

Pero la cosa se complicó cuando por detrás comenzaron a llegar algunos esqueletos montados en lobos hechos de huesos, algunos de estos esqueletos usaban arcos y le disparaban flechas a luna por lo que se vio en la necesidad de esquivar mientras atacaba, pero eso no le funciono tan bien ya que algunos de los espectros a los lados comenzaron a llegar a atacar el vagón, en vista de esto luna aterrizo en el techo del vagón y con su cuerno toco el vagón, este fue rodeado pon el aura mágica de luna y como resultado todo espectro que lo tocaba era atrapado por su aura para luego ser lanzado lejos con fuerza, pero luna aun así tomo vuelo y siguió disparando desde su cuerno para evitar que estos llegaran al vagón.

El tren continuo avanzando a traves de las filas de los espectros y estos intentaban destrozarlo, pero nosotros lo defendíamos con todo lo que teníamos y como resultado logramos atravesar sus filas y llegar a los bordes del escudo del imperio, nos deshicimos de los espectros que quedaban en el tren y todos corrimos a la locomotora, pero el escudo para nuestra sorpresa estaba un poco cambiado.

Su color celeste ahora era de un color azul fuerte, cosa que nos extrañó a todos pero ya no había marcha atrás, el maquinista toco el silbato del tren tres veces como una señal pero el escudo no cambio, el comenzó a frenar para no terminar estrellándonos en la estación pero todos temíamos que el escudo no dejara pasar el tren y que eso terminara en un impacto directo con el escudo pero para nuestra suerte eso no paso el escudo se aclaró un poco y la punta del tren al tocar el escudo logro pasar sin problemas, todos nos aliviamos por eso pero para desgracia de elis y mía cuando estábamos a punto de pasar el escudo este nos rechazó y nos lanzó fuera del tren y fuera del escudo con una tremenda descarga a cada uno.

Ambos impactamos y rodamos sin remedio por la nieve pero por suerte para ambos la nieve aminoro el impacto y no terminamos heridos de gravedad así que aunque adoloridos por la descarga y la sacudida nos levantamos.

Elis: (se estaba apretando uno de sus brazos) ¿pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Sorrow: (mire al escudo y logre ver que el tren siguió avanzando) no tengo idea pero estamos solos (mire a la enorme cantidad de espectros que venían a nosotros) y esto pinta bastante mal.

Elis: (miro también a los espectros y saco su daga) agg rayos justo como en los viejos tiempos, que hacemos ¿escapamos o los enfrentamos hasta que nos maten o los acabemos?

Sorrow: (camine de nuevo al escudo pero este estaba oscurecido y al tocarlo de nuevo me dio una descarga) lamentablemente el único lugar al que podríamos escapar es al interior del escudo ya que lo más seguro es que la ciudad entera este rodeada, pero no parece que ese escudo nos vaya a dejar entrar, (tome a kuro con mi magia y la partí de nuevo en 4 espadas) parece que tendremos que arreglárnosla para sobrevivir.

Ambos nos pusimos en guardia y a lo lejos veíamos como el enorme ejército de espectros avanzaba a través de la nieve.

Sorrow: (hable sin quitar la vista de los espectros) elis ¿preparada?

Elis: (se rio un poco confiada mientras los veía acercarse) ¿tu qué crees?

Ambos comenzamos nuestros ataques, yo convoque la mayor cantidad de estacas que pude y comencé a lanzarla a los espectros mientras que para mi sorpresa elis cambio su daga por un arco hecho de cristal verde y comenzó a disparar flechas de un color verde a todos los espectros que estaban aun a lo lejos, cuando estuvieron un poco cerca de nosotros lance refuerzos para ambos y elis cambio a las dos espadas de viento, ambos corrimos a los espectros de frente y comenzamos a luchar con todos los espectros.

De una vez corrí a donde estaba un esqueleto y lo patee desarmándolo mientras que con las espadas corte en dos a un ascron y detuve el golpe del martillo de un corruptor, cargue mi magia de hielo en mis cascos y pise el suelo deteniendo a el montón de espectros que tenía alrededor.

Elis al terminar de deshacerse de unos cuantos lobos tomo vuelo y comenzó a decapitar junto conmigo a todos los congelados pero unos cuantos esqueletos arqueros comenzaron a dispararnos sus flechas así que nos detuvimos un momento y nos cubrí a ambos con un escudo deteniendo todas las flechas.

Luego rodee a elis con el escudo y ella comenzó a volar rápidamente en círculos alrededor mío y apoyada por sus espadas ella creo un tornado, yo clave una de las espadas al suelo y me sostuve con ella para no ser arrastrado y el tonado comenzó a succionar a los espectros.

Ya que elis tenía la barrera tome un montón de cristales de hielo del suelo y los lance al tornado, como resultado estos dieron vueltas con el tornado y todo cuanto entrara terminaba siendo picado por los cristales y la fuerza del viento.

Elis tuvo que parar el tonado para no agotarse tanto así que bajo a tierra y aterrizo a mi lado, yo saque la espada del piso y luego cargue las 4 espadas dos con fuego y dos con hielo, todos los espectro que quedaban cerca corrieron a donde estábamos ambos, así que comencé a lanzar corte al aire con todas las espadas cortando a un montón de espectros pero aparecieron dos esqueletos de buen tamaño vistiendo una armadura completa con escudo y espadas que detuvieron mis espadas y lanzaron un corte oscuro con sus espadas directo a nosotros.

Ambos nos separamos para esquivar los cortes y luego fuimos por los esqueletos, con las espadas cargadas lance 4 cortes al primer esqueleto obligándolo a cubrirse con el escudo mientras que elis voló rápidamente y antes de llegar a su espalda cambio a la espada de fuego la cargo y luego le dio un corte con la espada al rojo vivo al esqueleto haciéndole una abertura en su armadura pero un ascron salto y la ataco así que la cubrí con una barrera que aguanto el zarpazo y le dio la oportunidad de acabar con el ascron.

El otro esqueleto no nos dejó tiempo para nada cuando me lanzo un corte horizontal directo a mi cuello así que tuve que agacharme para esquivar pero un seeker salto de entre la nieve y estaba a un centímetro de arrancarme la cabeza cuando elis lanzo uno de los pedazos de hielo que estaban en la nieve y le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que cayera muerto delante de mí.

Ambos nos reunimos de nuevo y los esqueletos se acercaban a nosotros yo volví a cargar las espadas y elis cambio a su arco y tomo vuelo, yo me lance a correr de frente a uno de los esqueletos y le lance una de las espadas y este se cubrió con su escudo de la espada, yo salte a su escudo para rebotar saltándolo por encima y luego lanzar las espadas a su cabeza.

Estas al impactar en su casco lo hicieron añicos dejando su cabeza al descubierto, elis aprovecho eso y lanzo una flecha a su cabeza y cuando esta le impacto comenzó a gritar mientras su cabeza se derretía dejando a la vista un pequeño núcleo de color azul, el otro esqueleto corrió a nosotros para acabarnos pero elis se adelantó a él y en un momento se puso a su espalda, ya sabiendo que hacer ambos lanzamos nuestros ataque a los núcleos de ambos esqueletos y terminamos con ellos.

Antes de siquiera ver por el siguiente blanco dos esqueletos montados en lobos hechos de huesos saltaron y nos dieron de lleno un zarpazo lanzándonos contra el escudo de la cuidad, este de nuevo nos rechazó con una descarga y apenas pudimos bloquear las espadas de los esqueletos que vinieron en nuestra contra, antes que se fueran le corte las patas a ambos lobos y elis lanzo dos flecas a los esqueletos acabándolos.

Al ver mi lomo me di cuenta de las tremendas marcas que me dejaron y al ver a elis a ella le dieron en el pecho, ambos estábamos jadeando como locos en busca de aire pero el ambiente no era el mejor ni para respirar, al ver un momento el escudo me di cuenta de un montón de ponis que estaban al otro lado pero entre estos vi a shining y a hunter intentando salir pero el escudo no se los permitía.

Sorrow: (di un chasquido molesto y mire a un grupo de espectros parados al frente nuestro) demonios podemos olvidarnos de la ayuda, el escudo no los deja salir.

Elis: (cambio a la daga) ya lo suponía, así que es mejor que aguantemos, ojala y esa celestia vuelva a atacar y se cargue a unos cuantos porque si no estamos perdidos.

Sorrow: y que lo digas, (envié dos espadas a elis y yo me quede con dos, estas comenzaron a girar lentamente a nuestro alrededor) pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera morir aun así que tendrán que venir con todo si quieren nuestras vidas.

Los espectros se lanzaron de nuevo en nuestra contra y yo acosté las espadas a nuestro alrededor y las hice girar a una buena velocidad, como resultado todo cuando se acercaba a nosotros era picado sin remedio.

Elis aprovechando esto cambio a su arco y comenzó a deshacerse de los enemigos molestos, mientras que yo comencé a disparar estacas de hielo a todos los que se acecaban, pero no importaba cuantos matáramos no dejaban de llegar más y más.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos aguantando elis y yo pero si sé que estaba a punto de anochecer y ambos estábamos ya cubiertos de heridas por todo el cuerpo algunas cuantas graves mientras que otras menores y a nuestro alrededor cientos de espectros algunos hechos pedazos otros empalados, ya a mi casi no me quedaba magia así que tuve que dejar incluso de manejar con magia a kuro y la tome con mi boca, mientras que elis ya no usaba nada que no fuera la daga, pero aun así la cantidad de espectros no bajaba para nada.

Un lobo corrió a donde yo estaba y me intento envestir pero yo salte a un lado y le corte el costado con kuro para luego saltar encima de él, atravesar su cuello y arrancar su cabeza, de inmediato tuve que esquivar una flecha de un arquero que paso justo por delante de mis ojos así que tome una de las espadas de los esqueletos y se la lance al arquero partiéndolo en pedazos.

Elis corrió y corto los tentáculos de un ascron para después agarrarse de su espalda, este comenzó a intentar sacársela de encima y en el proceso aplastaba a unos cuantos esqueletos pero 3 arqueros le apuntaron a ella y dispararon, ella se elevó para esquivar las flechas y estas terminaron matando al ascron, luego ella acelero y corto a dos arqueros, y antes que el que quedaba le disparara yo le lance un escudo de hierro con toda la fuerza que pude haciéndolo pedazos.

Ambos nos volvimos a reunir espalda con espalda y los espectros se lanzaron de nuevo en nuestra contra, sentimos como debajo nuestro la tierra tembló así que saltamos a los lados y de la tierra salió un seeker ambos saltamos en su contra antes que terminara de salir y lo cortamos en dos, pero dos corruptores nos recibieron con un martillazo a cada uno y nos lanzaron en contra del escudo de nuevo.

Este por supuesto que nos rechazó y nos lanzó adelante donde los corruptores estaban a punto de darnos de nuevo pero ambos nos cubrimos con nuestras armas y desviamos el golpe luego calenté el filo de kuro para cortar a través de las sombras al corruptor y por suerte funciono y logre cortar desde su cuello hasta el centro de su pecho, elis por su parte cambio por un segundo a la espada de fuego y le corto un brazo para luego decapitarlo.

Ambos caímos en la nieve e intentamos levantarnos pero ya ni eso podíamos hacerlo bien, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro limite, yo apenas si me apoye en kuro y me levante, mientras que elis tomo una lanza del suelo y se apoyó en ella para levantarse, miramos delante nuestro y aun eran interminables los espectros.

Elis: (comenzó a reír un poco) jeje hey sorrow dime algo ¿que harás cuando acabemos con todos estos malditos?

Sorrow: umm bueno creo que lo primero será darme un buen baño y luego comer hasta que reviente, ¿luego? supongo que voy a matar a los desgraciados que manejan el escudo ¿y tú que planeas?

Elis: ¿yo? Bueno creo que también me daré un baño, después de todo estoy toda asquerosa, ¬w¬ pero luego les voy restregar a todos los payasos esos que se encargan de ese maldito escudo que estas pestes no pudieron matarme.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos pero dos ascron saltaron a donde estábamos, elis levanto la lanza y lo empalo del pecho mientras que yo me tire al suelo dejando que pasara por encima mío y le abrí desde el pecho hasta el trasero con kuro sacándole todo el interior, luego de eso ambos nos levantamos de nuevo apoyados de nuevo con las armas.

Ambos lanzamos las miradas más amenazantes que teníamos a los espectros y estos al parecer se sentían abrumados por la presión que despedíamos por que se acercaban poco a poco, pero luego se detuvieron y le abrieron paso a otro esqueleto acorazado, ambos dimos un buen chasquido y nos preparamos para enfrentarlo pero al parecer los cielos se apiadaron de nosotros.

Nubes oscuras comenzaron a arremolinarse por encima de todo el imperio y de inmediato reconocí el ataque y corrí a donde estaba elis, la tome de la cola, la lance al suelo y luego me lance encima de ella tapándonos con un escudo de los esqueletos gigantes rodeandonos con la mejor barrera que pude.

De las nubes comenzaron a llover rayos de un color purpura por todo el campo y caían sobre los espectros volviéndolos nada, todo cuanto esos rayos impactaban era reducido a la nada, y lo peor es que estuvieron cayendo por demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, por suerte para nosotros solo un rayo cayó sobre nosotros pero fue suficiente para romper en pedazos la barrera que invoque y si no fuera por el escudo del esqueleto tapándonos fijo hubiéramos muerto.

Luego de que terminaron de caer apenas si quedaban algunos espectros de pie así que tanto elis como yo nos levantamos del suelo y tomamos nuestras armas de nuevo, corrimos y acabamos con todos los espectros que apenas sobrevivieron para después dejarnos caer de espaldas en la nieve y comenzar a reír.

Sorrow: (las lágrimas comenzaron a salírseme solas) con un demonios eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Elis: (ella igual estaba llorando) uff pensé que no la íbamos a contar esta vez ¿pero qué rayos fue esa tormenta que se desato?

Sorrow: (sonreí más que contento) esas fueron luna y celestia, creo que les debemos un buen gracias a esas dos.

Elis: TuT y que lo digas, si no fuera porque prefiero sementales en definitiva me enamoraría de ellas dos en estos momentos.

Ambos nos reímos un rato hasta que finalmente el frio comenzaba a ganarnos así que ambos nos levantamos y reunimos un montón de armas de madera y armamos una tremenda fogata para calentarnos aunque sea un poco, luego vimos el escudo pero aún seguía de un color azul oscuro, pero para nuestra sorpresa tanto celestia como luna aterrizaron a nuestro lado.

Me sorprendió un poco que en vez de las melenas y colas locas que siempre tenían esta vez la de celestia era de un color rosado y la de luna un celeste un tanto más oscurecido y de inmediato celestia nos abrazó a ambos.

Tia: (mientras nos sostenia se le escapo una lagrimita) parece que si lo logramos a tiempo luna, tenías razón estos dos no se dejan matar fácilmente.

Luna: (se limpió una lagrima con un casco) rayos de verdad que me preocupe por ambos.

Elis: (se coloro un poco por el afecto de celestia) emm también me alegra verlas.

Sorrow: (mire a luna un tanto colorado también) emm no vayan a pensar que no estoy agradecido que nos salvaran pero ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Luna: el corazón de cristal es una reliquia que aún no entendemos del todo sorrow y nos tomó mucho tiempo el descubrir cómo hacer que nos permita salir a ambas.

Cuando celestia nos soltó ambos intentamos dar un paso pero caímos de bocota… creo que hasta elis sintió dagas atravesar sus patas porque ambos caímos como piedras en la nieve cosa que las hizo reír un poco.

Elis: (bien lo unicoq ue hizo fue levantar un dedo mientras tenia aun la cara enterrada en la nieve) ¿les importaría darnos una ayudita más por favor? De verdad no puedo y ni caminar, y si no es mucha molestia ¿me dirían quienes se encargan del estúpido escudo para restregarles que no lograron matarme?

Tia: (cargo a elis y la monto en su lomo mientras se tapaba la boca un casco y reía) jiji bueno veo bastante difícil que una reliquia te entienda elis, pero ya les dijimos el corazón de cristal es el encargado de proteger el imperio.

Luna: (me cargo con su magia y me puso en su lomo) bueno es hora de regresar, al imperio.

Sorrow: (bufe un poco molesto) solo espero que esta vez sí nos deje entrar esa estúpida reliquia.

Elis: (se fijó bien en celestia y luna) a propósito ¿qué paso con sus melenas y colas? Que yo recuerde eran unas locuras que se movían por si solas y de varios colores medio vivos.

Tia: aah eso es por que usamos mucha de nuestra magia en ese ataque, y como resultado terminamos así, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya luego volverán a la normalidad, ¬_¬ por cierto luna tienes que levantar la luna ya.

Luna: O_O hay cierto, casi lo olvidaba.

Ambas encendieron sus cuernos y vimos de primera mano cómo el sol se ocultaba y la luna se levantaba tengo que admitir que era bastante impresionante en sí, pero en fin seguimos volando al escudo y al estar en la cumbre del escudo celestia y luna comenzaron a descender poco a poco, elis y yo teníamos el corazón en la garganta en ese momento, ellas pasaron sus patas sin problema y nosotros estábamos a punto de tocar el escudo, cerré los ojos y esperaba la tremenda descarga que siempre nos daba pero por suerte eso no paso y logramos entrar los 4 a la ciudad al fin.

Elis estaba que se le salían los ojos y la mandíbula cuando vio la ciudad en sí y el palacio, celestia y luna se rieron un poco de su reacción y luego de un momento aterrizaron en un balcón del palacio donde estaban esperando cadence junto con todos los que estaban en el tren con nosotros, todos quedaron boquiabiertos y balbuceando expresando claramente que ninguno podía creer que siguiéramos con vida.

Sorrow: (hunter se acercó a donde estaba y me pico con el reverso de su hoz para ver si no era un cadáver y yo lo mire un poco molesto) hey que aún no soy un cadáver y ¿te importaría respetar mi espacio personal? -_- aunque yo estoy violando el de luna ahora que lo pienso.

Hunter: (se comenzó a reír un poco) jaja ¡en mi vida vi a algún poni con tal endemoniada suerte como para sobrevivir a algo así!

Scoot: (sonrió confiada y cruzo sus cascos) ¬w¬¿ven? Les dije que estarían vivos y ustedes no me creyeron.

Sweetie: ¬-¬ claro solo éramos applebloom y yo las que estaban llorando hace unas horas por que habíamos perdido a dos amigos mas ¿no? ¬u¬ Admítelo scoot ni tú te esperabas que sobrevivieran.

Scoot: (se apeno un poco) n- no sé de qué hablas.

Sorrow: (al verla así me reí un poco) jeje no las culpo por pensar eso, incluso yo pensé que no la contaríamos esta vez.

Elis: -.- y que lo digas, de hecho ya estábamos fantaseando con que íbamos a hacer si es que vivíamos, (miro a celestia) amm y eso me recuerda dos cosas, primero que nada tengo que disculparme hacerte que nos cargaras hasta aquí ya que en definitiva te pegue el hedor de la sangre de espectro, y en segunda T-T ¿podrían decirnos donde están los baños y enviar una enfermera?

En ese momento el viento soplo en dirección al castillo y solo escuchamos como todos respiraron para luego toser y cubrir sus narices, luego todos incluso celestia y luna sacaron unas mascaras negras que terminaban en una cilindros redondos y se las colocaron.

Cadence: con gusto los llevo a ellos, también les pediré a unas mucamas que se encarguen de ayudarlos a bañarse ¬_¬ ya que viéndolos en los lomos de mis tías dudo mucho que tan siquiera puedan moverse.

Elis: (miro extrañada a cadence) amm ok, supongo que debes de ser una princesa por las alas y el cuerno pero lamento que no sepa tu nombre, y otra cosa ¿qué es eso que acaban de ponerse todos?

Cadence: (se rio un poco) oh cierto, mucho gusto mi nombre es mi amore cadenza pero puedes llamarme cadence, y estas son mascaras contra gas (se apeno un poco) es que así no nos da la peste, lo siento por eso pero hasta tu sabes que huelen fatal, O_0 de hecho aún no me explico cómo es que pueden respirar sin que les moleste.

Sorrow: (levante los hombros) nee después de la decima te acostumbras al olor.

Luna: bueno vayamos de una vez al baño, -_- incluso yo ya quiero quitarme la peste de encima (sonrio un poco) y supongo que ustedes dos disfrutaran un baño moderno como nunca.

Luna y celestia siguieron a cadence y terminamos entrando a un cuarto que literalmente tenia no bañeras sino mini lagunas con agua limpia, ni yo me creía el tamaño de esas cosas cuando las vi pero como sea luna y celestia se rieron un poco cosa que me dio un escalofrió y luego nos arrojaron a una de esas cosas, elis y yo gritamos por un momento y luego caímos en el agua, para mi sorpresa eran un poco más hondas de lo que pensé ya que apenas y podía tocar el suelo, como pudimos nadamos al borde de esa cosa y tanto celestia como luna se rieron al vernos.

Elis: (las miro enfadada) jajá muy graciosas.

Luna: (señalo en agua) jeje de hecho si, miren detrás de ustedes.

Cuando volteamos literalmente por donde nadamos dejamos un buen rastro de agua colorada en rojo, verde y morado así que si me dio un poco de riza lo admito pero luego luna y celestia se quitaron todos los adornos que llevaban encima, los dejaron en una mesa cerca de ellas y luego entraron también al agua.

Luna: -u- agg no sé cuándo fue la última vez que disfrute tanto de un baño.

Tia: jiji bueno teniendo en cuenta el día que debieron haber tenido es obvio que lo disfrutarías.

Elis: (comenzó a frotarse con sus cascos para intentar quitarse la sangre de su pelaje) hey luna ¿que fue eso que dijiste de los baños modernos? Sé que esta es una cantidad de agua descomunal pero no veo cual es la diferencia con los de antes, 0_O y hablando de eso como rayos se llama esta cosa ¿Bañera? ¿Laguna? ¿Estanque?

Luna: amm no supongo que podrías decirle una piscina, y cuándo vengan las mucamas te darás cuanta de cuál es la diferencia con los de antes por el momento solo relájate.

Como dijo luna yo solo me relaje en el agua y al rato entraron unas ponis con vestidos de sirvientas arrastrando con ellas una mesa con ruedas llena de varios frascos, entre ellas reconocí a la poni que perseguía antes a la pequeña.

Elis y yo las miramos un poco extrañados pero ellas nos miraron aún más sorprendidas al ver el agua literalmente de colores raros a nuestro alrededor, de inmediato, nos sacaron a todos y jalaron una cuerda, tanto elis como yo nos sorprendimos cuando toda el agua se arremolinó y se vacío toda la piscina, luego otra de ellas abrió una válvula y de nuevo comenzó a llenarse, nos pidieron que las siguiéramos y así lo hicimos.


	37. Un complicado buen baño

Cap 37: ¬_¬ Un complicado buen baño

La sirvienta aterradora nos llevó a elis y a mí a sentaros en unas bancas así que solo lo hicimos.

Sorrow: yyy ¿para qué nos traen aquí?

¿?: (Su sonrisa fue un poco aterradora por alguna razón) por que la princesa cadence me pidió que los dejara presentables y me encargare de que sea así, (nos miró un momento de pies a cabeza) pero esto va a tardar un buen rato por lo que veo, primero tenemos que tratar todos esos cortes.

Lo primero que hizo fue con un hilo y aguja comenzó a coser cada herida de nuestro cuerpo, dolió un poco pero nada que no pudiera ignorar cosa que la hizo mirarme un tanto extrañada.

¿?: (paro un segundo de coserme) amm ¿estás bien o te desmayaste?

Sorrow: nop, estoy bien 0.o ¿porque la pregunta?

¿?: -_- celestia, por lo menos quéjate de dolor que te ando atravesando la carne con una aguja.

Sorrow: -w- naa tu solo sigue y listo.

Elis: (se rio un poco) créeme, no creo que eso sea comparable a las que ya tenemos encima.

Ella rio un poco nerviosa creo pero a la final termino de cerrar los cortes míos y fue por los de elis, una vez que termino nos miró y luego camino a la mesa con ruedas.

¿?: Bueno ya es hora de darles un buen baño, me asegurare de no lastimarlos tanto.

Ella tomo una de esas cosas súper absorbentes que encontramos antes en el castillo abandonado con sus cascos y le aplico el líquido de uno de los frascos luego camino a donde estaba elis y comenzó a restregarle el cuerpo con eso, a medida que lo hacia el cuerpo de elis se cubría con espuma y por cuestiones de la sangre que tenía encima salía de varios colores -_- no hace falta decir que aun el nadar en esa piscina no basto para devolver el pelaje natural a nuestros cuerpos, elis totalmente estaba disfrutando de eso ya que tenía hasta la lengua fuera por alguna razón, pero mientras lo hacia la sirvienta comenzó a hablar.

¿?: y ¿cuál es su historia para que terminaran así?

Sorrow: amm antes de eso ¿podrías decirnos por lo menos tu nombre? Es que no me gusta hablar sin saber el nombre de alguien.

¿?: O.O ¡Oh! siento eso, es que cuando algo me da curiosidad se me olvida todo, °u° mi nombre es wiss, soy la jefa de personal del castillo, ¿y ustedes?

Elis intentaba hablar pero solo le salían balbuceos mientras que wiss la limpiaba algo que nos hizo reír.

Sorrow: ella es elis y yo soy sorrow, -_- y bueno digamos que tuvimos una suerte de perros y terminamos fuera del escudo durante la invasión, no íbamos a dejar que nos mataran así de fácil así que comenzamos a luchar contra todo lo que se nos acercaba por horas.

Wiss: O_0 interesante, no creí que algún poni pudiera sobrevivir a algo así, (nos miró sospechado de nosotros) pero si de verdad son así de fuertes como para poder lograr eso ¿no debería haber escuchado de su fuerza ya hace mucho tiempo? Después de todo, ponis que logren hazañas como esa en equestria se hacen famosos en nada.

Sorrow: -_- dudo que alguna vez hayas escuchado de nosotros… ¬_¬ digamos que llegamos bajo circunstancias muy únicas y especiales a equestria no hace demasiado tiempo.

Wiss termino de lavar el lomo de elis, lavo el objeto raro ese y le aplico de nuevo el líquido del frasco luego volteo a elis que como perrito obediente ni se quejó de eso y luego comenzó a lavar su pecho y vientre.

Sorrow: °u° por cierto ¿que es ese objeto con el que estas frotando el cuerpo de elis y que es lo que le echas para que haga tanta espuma?

Wiss: (me miro un poco molesta) ¿me estas tomando el pelo con esa pregunta? (yo negué con la cabeza y ella me miro extrañada) bueno (levanto el objeto) esto se llama esponja (luego señalo el frasco) y eso es jabón aromático líquido, (siguió restregando a elis) ¿pero que ya no deberías de saber lo que son?

Sorrow: umm digamos que mi conocimiento es igual al de un potrillo recién nacido, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo rayos se llama eso en lo que tienes los frascos colocados, ¬_¬ y ni me preguntes de los frascos.

Wiss: (me miro y su boca casi se caía pero sacudió su cabeza y me miro muy molesta) escucha ¡si me sigues tomando el pelo me encargare de partirte las patas y echarte fuera del castillo me entendiste!

Incluso a mí se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando ella se enojó y me miro, pero elis logro hablar… ¬_¬ parecía estar drogada pero aun así abrió la boca y se le entendió aunque sea un poco.

Elis: n- no es mentira, de hecho si él no lo preguntaba yo lo hacía, en definitiva más tarde compro de ese jabón líquido y una esponja, nunca en mi vida disfrute un baño como ahora.

Wiss abrió la boca lo más que le dio y se le cayó la esponja del casco luego sacudió su cabeza y recogió la esponja para seguir lavando a elis.

Wiss: O_O ook ahora entiendo por qué la princesa me pidió que les tuviera y mucha paciencia ¿pero cómo demonios sobreviven a una maldita invasión y no saben que rayos es un carrito o una esponja, o tan siquiera que rayos es el jabón? ¬_¬ no me quiero ni imaginar el cómo huelen normalmente si no lo saben

Elis de nuevo estaba como perrito obediente con la lengua afuera mientras wiss la restregaba así que de nuevo comencé a hablar yo.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza) por eso dije que llegamos en circunstancias muy especiales, lamento no poder decírtelo pero es algo bastante privado.

Wiss: no, entiendo… todos tenemos una que otra cosa que no queremos contar.

Me acosté en la banca y cerré los ojos luego de un rato estaba por caer dormido cuando de repente sentí como comenzaron a restregarme el lomo, y admito que se sentía demasiado bien al punto que casi quedaba como elis y sacaba la lengua de lo bien que se sentía.

Wiss: bueno es tu turno de bañarte, (estuvo restregándome el lomo un rato y luego me miro sorprendida) vaya jamás pensé que tu pelaje fuera gris, pensé que sería azul o rojo pero veo que era la sangre.

Intente hablar pero de verdad que no me salía las palabras al igual que elis.

Elis: (ya de su color celeste natural le dio una sonrisita a wiss) sipi el sí que será un reto dejarlo de su color natural, para hacerlo antes tenía que pasar horas restregándole el cuerpo con un trapo y mucha agua para que salga toda la sangre y quedara de su color gris claro.

Wiss: O_0 ¿ósea que este gris oscuro quiere decir que aún está sucio?

Elis: (ella sonrió) pues si aún falta sacarle bastante sucio.

Wiss: (se levantó las mangas del traje) si es así entonces creo que tendré que meterle más empeño.

Comenzó a restregarme con ganas y de verdad que me dejo estúpido de lo bien que se sentía, en ese momento no pude evitar el sacar la lengua y comenzar a balbucear, y elis se reía al verme, pero también llegaron luna y celestia con el pelaje también bastante brillante y se rieron al verme.

Luna: vamos sé que se siente bien pero tampoco es para tanto.

Elis: -_- nop de verdad que no exagera ni yo pude evitar el comenzar a balbucear y sacar la lengua como él cuando wiss me bañaba.

Wiss: (dio un chasquido un poco frustrada) pero que rayos con este pelaje ¿estas segura que es de un color más claro?

Luna: (se acercó a mirarme) amm nop así está bien era de ese color cuando estábamos en canterlot.

Elis: (ladeo su cabeza) umm bueno supongo que entonces si es así, debe ser que se oscureció con la edad.

Wiss: (se limpió la frente) uff ya decía yo, entonces sigo con el resto.

Wiss termino mi lomo y luego al verme el pecho se sorprendió al verme ya que hace un rato el placer fue tanto que el hechizo que usaba para ocultar las cicatrices se desvaneció.

Wiss: ¡hay dulce celestia! ¿Pero qué rayos te paso? (miro a las princesas) O_0 ¿están seguras que de verdad no es un maldito zombi?

Tia: (se rio un poco) wiss recuerda moderar un poco tu lenguaje… y si, no te preocupes no es un zombi, (se puso a mirarme de cerca) 0.O aunque viéndolo bien, yo diría que parece más bien un frankenstein.

Wiss: ¬_¬ con un demonios de vida que ha tenido este tipo, (miro a elis más detenidamente y al final noto que ella también las tenía) ¿y de donde rayos te salieron a ti esas? Antes estoy muy segura que no las tenías, (cuando miro a sus flancos paro de lavarme y su cara se puso roja de ira) ¡dime quien fue el maldito que abuso de ti y me encargare de partirlo en pedazos y mandarlo en una caja de herraduras a el calabozo del castillo!

Todas miraron muy sorprendidas a elis incluso a mí se me paso la estupidez al oír eso y ver la cara de elis, estaba totalmente sorprendida y comenzó a retroceder en pánico.

Elis: ¿d- de que estas hablando?

Wiss: (le señalo las cicatrices en sus flancos) esas marcas son toda la evidencia que necesito para saberlo, solo las he visto en yeguas que han sido abusadas así que dime donde fue que lo hicieron y yo les partiré todo el cuerpo.

Elis: (tomo un poco de aire y se calmó) agg rayos eso no va a ser necesario (me miro bastante triste) después de todo ya los castraron y los mataron hace mucho.

Wiss se extrañó un poco de lo que dijo elis imagino que fue por la parte de 'mataron', pero en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que dijo elis, nunca me lo dijo que le habían hecho eso cuando fue prisionera de los bandidos pero supongo que no es algo que te gustaría recordar, y eso explicaba un poco el que se preocupara tanto así por rainbow después de todo ella acababa de pasar por algo similar.

Estaba por hablar pero de nuevo wiss comenzó a lavarme con la esponja y de nuevo quede abrumado así que solo pude balbucear.

Luna: (le puso un casco a elis en el hombro) lamento oír eso elis, supongo que es algo que a nadie le gustaría que supieran.

Elis: (suspiro un poco triste) agg si, así es, era algo que me quería llevar a la tumba (se paró a dos patas y se tocó uno de sus flancos) pero supongo que de verdad son demasiado obvias, por eso es que no me gusta cuando sorrow desactiva el hechizo para ocultarlas.

Luna: ¿y por qué el tarado lo desactivo? ¿que acaso uso toda su magia en la batalla de nuevo?

Elis: (me vio la cara) umm nop diría que tiene la mente nublada al punto que no puede ni pensar bien así que mucho menos mantener el hechizo ¬_¬ y en realidad no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento cayera el de traducción, así que mejor lo evito.

Wiss: 0-O ¿de traducción? Pero para que necesitaras algo así ¿que no son ponis? entonces deberían de saber hablar español por que sí.

En ese momento wiss bajo demasiado la esponja para mi gusto estaba intentando escapar pero las patas no me reaccionaban, tampoco podía ni hablar bien en realidad y ella como si nada comenzó a restregarme mis partes nobles… está de más decir que termine rojo de la vergüenza.

Elis: (comenzó a reír) jajaja creo que no será necesario que haga nada, con eso ya wiss lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, (señalo mi entre pierna) el odia que otros le laven esas partes.

Wiss: (levanto sus hombros) Umm lo siento pero son ordenes de la princesa cadence me dijo que los dejara impecables y eso mismo hare.

Ella siguió como si nada restregándome en ese lado mientras yo intentaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara para escapar pero no sirvió de mucho, todas se echaron a reír al verme intentarlo incluso wiss se estaba riendo pero no logre escapar, luego de que terminara de estregarme, se levantó y giro una perilla luego de un tubo de metal con algo extraño en la punta comenzó salir agua y a quitarme el jabón.

Elis: antes que preguntes es una regadera ¿y ya puedes hablar al menos?

Sorrow: (me tape la cara con mis cascos mientras miraba a otro lado) en mi vida me sentí tan avergonzado como ahora.

Wiss: (suspiro un poco molesta) agg virgen tenías que...

Elis: (se alarmo y no dejo terminar a wiss de hablar) ¡mejor no digas un taboo por favor!

Luna: que ¿qué es virgen? (rodo los ojos) Ya sweetie se ha cansado de llamarlo así ¿porque tanto drama?

Elis: O_O ¿alto es en serio? (se llevó un casco a la cabeza mirándose perdida) ahí por Dios la pérdida de memoria sí que te afecto.

Sorrow: (me senté aun el chorro de agua y la mire extrañado) ¿porque lo dices?

Elis: ¬_¬ porque antes todo el que te llamara así, por alguna razón que nunca quisiste contarme terminaba castrado o congelado hasta que muriera, pero siempre en ese orden y siempre asegurándote que agonizara.

Sorrow: (sentí unas intensas miradas venir de mi espalda y me asuste) e- ¿estas bromeando no? Digo que te digan eso no es para tanto.

Elis: por alguna razón para ti sí que lo era, (desvió su mirada un poco cosa que solo yo note) ni yo me entere si eres virgen o no en realidad, porque nunca me atreví a preguntarte.

Wiss: con que asesinatos porque si ¿no? (se tronó los cascos y literalmente un aura azul oscuro la rodeo) Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte algunas cosas para que aprendas a respetar la vida.

Sorrow: (me aterre lo admito) amm ¿sirve de algo que diga que ya no lo hago?

Luna: (me vio y se rio) ¿pero de que hablas si hace unas horas montaste una carnicería con algunos pobres ponis y terminaste castrando a un pobre unicornio?

Sorrow: (ok trague hondo y comencé a retroceder) vale admito lo de las muertes de los ponis encapuchados ¡pero no fui yo solo y además la que castro al ex corcel unicornio fue elis!

Elis: (se comenzó a reír sin que wiss lo notara) hey asume tus actos que yo no hice nada.

En ese momento una vena se asomó en la frente de wiss y de nuevo cada paso que daba hacía temblar el piso cosa que dejo sin palabras a elis, yo no me di cuenta y termine arrinconado en una pared mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que sucedió lo inevitable… me alcanzo.

Ese fue el momento más doloroso que me hizo pasar una yegua en mi vida, literalmente me agarro de los costados y me apretó con tal fuerza que casi termina quebrándome la columna para luego levantarme y estrellarme de cabeza contra el suelo, al impactar en el suelo sentí un dolor terrible de cabeza y grite como nunca en mi vida, luego no contenta con eso ella me piso el estómago con tal fuerza que termine escupiendo sangre pero gracias al cielo no me abrió la herida del pecho, si no fuera porque celestia la detuvo, sin duda me hubiera matado en ese momento.

Luna le dijo algo y ella se inclinó y comenzó a hablar pero esta vez no pude entender nada, lo que me confirmo que el daño estaba hecho, por un buen rato yo solo pude agarrar mi cabeza con ambos cascos intentando que el dolor me pasara aunque sea un poco, a pesar que elis me hablaba el dolor era tal que la verdad no le entendía.

Sorrow: (una vez me paso un poco intente rehacer el hechizo para traducir pero me fue imposible) demonios esta vez su broma salió bastante cara.

Elis: (se puso pálida) alto deje de entenderla después que te estrellarla O_O ahí Dios ¿no me digas que te partió el cuerno?

Sorrow: (me agarre la cabeza y mire a celestia llorando un poco) oye me puedes entender ¿verdad?

Cuando elis y yo comenzamos a hablar las tres se callaron celestia y luna no estaban tan sorprendidas de nuestro lenguaje pero wiss fue otra historia a ella estaba por caérsele la mandíbula de la impresión que se llevó pero fue aún más su sorpresa cuando celestia hablo en la misma lengua.

Tia: bueno mi elian está un poco oxidado pero si puedo entenderte ¿pero porque de repente empiezan a hablar en elian?

Sorrow: (me limpie una lagrima con mi casco) eso es lo que quiero averiguar ¿me prestas un espejo?

Celestia asintió y wiss por el tono que usaba supuse que le cayó a preguntas a celestia, ella respondió algunas cosas y luego wiss nos guio a una parte del baño con un espejo de cuerpo completo al acercarme me di cuenta de que fue el dolor que tenía, la base de mi cuerno estaba resquebrajada y las grietas subía hasta la punta.

Sorrow: (apreté los dientes intentando contener la lagrimas) ese cabezazo contra el suelo término partiéndome el cuerno.

En ese momento elis cayo de rodillas y estaba en shock, wiss corrió para ayudarla a levantarse y comenzó a preguntarle muy preocupada pero elis no respondía solo se quedó parada sin decir nada, luego de un momento ella hablo.

Elis: (sonrió llorando desesperada) jeje que buena broma sorrow, de verdad que casi me la creo

Sorrow: (la mire con una lagrima que se me salió) no es una broma elis.

Elis: (comenzó a llorar) pero… eso… significaría que quedaste lisiado de por vida… sorrow por favor dime que bromeas.

Yo también termine de rodillas llorando, eso dejo fría a wiss quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decíamos, así que corrió a donde yo estaba y me reviso la cabeza y ella también quedo helada al ver que me rompió el cuerno.

Sorrow: solo mi madre sabia un hechizo para repararlos y por mucho que lo lamente ella desapareció antes de que pudiera enseñármelo, así que me puedo olvidar de la magia de ahora en adelante, (mire a elis que estaba llorando e intente darle de mi magia y por suerte para ambos si funciono de alguna forma) agg bueno por lo menos aun podrás mantener tu forma física elis.

Elis: (bajo tanto la cabeza como las orejas) aun así, van a haber un montón de cosas que no podrás hacer y todo por mi culp… solo por mi estúpida broma.

Sorrow: (le sonreí y me limpie las lágrimas) bueno eso no importa, lo único que me preocupaba era que no pudieras salir más de la daga, ¬_¬ además estoy bastante acostumbrado a usar mis cascos aun.

Tia: (se acercó a elis levantando su rostro y suo una de sus alas para limpiar sus lagrimas) tranquila elis todo estará bien, (luego me miro sonriendo) eres de admirar sorrow, tienes el cuerno roto y en lo primero que pensaste fue en tu amiga.

Luna: (camino hasta estar delante nuestro con una sonrisa) pues les tengo una buena noticia, hace ya un tiempo que un cuerno roto se hizo posible de reparar, así que no estas lisiado de por vida, solo por un par de días.

Para ambos esas fueron palabras celestiales elis enseguida se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba luna agarrándola de uno de sus cascos mientras meneaba su cola y la miraba completamente esperanzada.

Elis: ¿es de verdad? ¿no me estas mintiendo solo para alegrarme?

Tia: nop para nada que mentimos, (me miro sonriendo) de hecho heal es una experta en hacerlo, te aseguro que en algunos días estarás lanzando hechizos de nuevo.

Sorrow: (me recosté a una pared y suspire aliviado) agg esas sí que son buenas noticias, -_- pero acabo de recordar algo, ¬_¬ como rayos se supone que hablemos con otros ponis aparte de ustedes sin el hechizo de traducción, lo más seguro es que al salir de aquí ya tengamos a hunter, a care y a la misma heal o a wiss preguntándonos de todo.

Elis: (se puso una mano en la cara) demonios esto va a ser muy molesto a decir verdad.

Tia: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) bueno a decir verdad no los puedo ayudar con eso… aunque sepa los hechizos son inútiles si no estoy cerca de ustedes.

Luna: agg yo no los recuerdo, solo los usamos en una sola ocasión y fue hace milenios.

Tia: (abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal) ah ¡alto! (y luego sonrió) acabo de recordar algo que los va a ayudar con el problema de la comunicación, síganme.

Estábamos por seguir a celestia cuando wiss miro a celestia y le dijo algo así que celestia se detuvo, hablo con ella y luego nos miró.

Tia: emm creo que van a tener que esperarme aquí, (señalo nuestras melenas y ahí fue que notamos que estaban completamente manchada de sangre aun) tal parece que wiss no ha terminado con ustedes y se reúsa a dejarlos ir si no lo hace, (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm supongo que tiene una reputación que mantener delante de cadence.

Elis: (le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso) ¿quieres decir que aún no ha terminado el baño? (dio un salto en el aire muy emocionada) ¡siii esto es genial!

Wiss al ver la reacción de elis rio un poco y la verdad hasta a mí me dio risa verla saltar como potrilla, celestia nos dijo que volvería en un rato y salió del baño junto con luna dejándonos solo a elis y a mí con wiss, ella al saber que no podíamos entenderla si hablaba nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos así que lo hicimos, esta vez nos sentó frente a un espejo y nos volvió a mojar la melena luego tomo de nuevo otro frasco parecido al del jabón pero el líquido de adentro era de un color distinto, ella comenzó con elis, esta vez comenzó con sus cascos a lavar su melena completa, estuvo un buen rato haciéndolo hasta que le hecho agua y aun yo note como la melena de elis brillaba de limpia y termino resaltando su color vinotinto.

Luego se lavó los cascos y tomo más del líquido del frasco y comenzó a lavar mi melena, si se sentía bien pero no al punto de antes gracias al cielo, estuvo un rato enredada con mi melena luchando con todos los nudos que tenía, ¬_¬ después de todo yo no era exactamente como elis que siempre procuraba mantener su buena apariencia, cuando finalmente termino de lavar y desenredar mi melena, me dio un poco de risa el ver en el espejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi melena totalmente lisa.

Luego de lavar nuestras melenas, casualmente llego celestia levitando dos collares con una pequeña piedra de color azul.

Tia: bueno ya volví (nos dio un collar a cada uno) con estos no deberían tener problemas para comunicarse (miro a wiss que estaba un poco agotada) podrían hacer la prueba con wiss y aprovechar para agradecerle, porque creo que se esforzó bastante en ustedes, ¬_¬ sin ofender claro.

Elis: claro que lo hare, (ella se colocó el collar) bueno que tal ¿ya me puedes entender?

Para mi sorpresa aunque claramente la escuche hablar elian, wiss esta vez sonrió y le respondió, así que yo también me coloque el collar y esta vez sí pude comprender lo que decía.

Wiss: me alegra que al fin pueda entenderlos, 0.o cuando me dijeron del hechizo para traducir pensé que era una broma, (se cruzó de cascos mirando al techo con una ceja levantada) pero veo que no lo era.

Sorrow: no elis no bromeaba al decirlo.

Wiss: (me vio muy apenada) de verdad que siento lo de tu cuerno, pero cuando dijeron que eras un asesino no me pude controlar, yyy bueno (bajo su cabeza) de verdad que lo siento mucho, no debía haber hecho eso.

Sorrow: (suspire) agg vamos no tienes por qué bajar la cabeza ¿me dolió como el demonio? Si, pero gracias al cielo es algo con reparación ahora… y además defender tus ideales no es algo por lo que avergonzarte, (no pude evitar el desviar un poco la mirada al recordar al poni derretido) y supongo que me lo tengo un poco merecido porque es cierto que matamos a unos cuantos ese día, (ella de nuevo me miro enojada así que levante una pata para que me diera oportunidad de hablar) pero fue solo porque ellos eran peores que la basura, después de todo, solo les devolvimos una pequeña parte del daño que hicieron.

Wiss: (Se cruzó de patas) ¡aun así no deberían haber hecho eso! ni siquiera yo he tomado una vida aun porque se cuan valiosa es como para andársela arrebatando a alguien, díganme algo ¿cómo es que eres capaz de hacer algo así y seguir continuando como si nada? ¿que acaso no te pesa la conciencia?

Elis: agg nuestro caso ya te dijimos que es más complicado de lo que piensas.

Wiss: (miro a elis un poco molesta y sorprendida) ¿que acaso tú también lo has hecho? ¡No importa que te hayan hecho no te da el derecho a matarlos elis!

Elis: (la miro bastante seria) wiss te hare una pregunta, si me la respondes sinceramente yo también te diré el por qué no nos importó para nada el matarlos ¿te parece el trato?

Wiss lo pensó un poco y aun celestia se veía interesada mientras estaba sentada mirando como una total espectadora, luego de un rato wiss respondió.

Wiss: (miro seriamente a elis) está bien acepto el trato, ¿que es lo que quieres preguntar?

Elis: antes que nada te lo advierto, no te atrevas a mentirnos, soy bastante buena detectándolas y en el momento que lo hagas se acaba la conversación, (ella asintió) bien por la fuerza y esa loca decisión de hacer pedazos a sorrow cuando te dijimos que mato a muchos ponis, es obvio que no eres una yegua normal, por eso quiero que me respondas… (Elis la vio fríamente) ¿qué era de tu vida antes de servir como sirvienta en el castillo?

Wiss abrió los ojos a más no poder y miro un poco nerviosa a elis, al parecer toco una tecla bastante sensible para ella, pero luego ella suspiro y miro amenazante a elis.

Wiss: más vale que valga la pena lo que tengan que decirme de el por qué lo hicieron, porque si les cuento esto y ustedes me salen con una tontería les voy a arrancar la lengua y luego les partiré cada hueso de su maldito cuerpo en 20 pedazos y claro que me asegurare de que no mueran en el proceso para que puedan arrepentirse de ello el resto de sus vidas.

Elis: dudo que lo consideres una tontería, aunque si suena imposible de creer.

Wiss: (suspiro) agg fui parte un grupo especial de maniobras en el ejército, no diré el nombre porque es secreto pero en fin, me mandaron a una misión de reconocimiento al sureste de cloudsdale y en un descuido fui capturada por el objetivo y termine siendo parte de un maldito experimento hace unos años.

Elis: ¿sureste de cloudsdale?

Wiss: si… un lunático poni me tomo como un sujeto de pruebas para uno de sus experimentos hace ya varios años, cada maldita prueba que el hacía terminaba en alguien muerto, aunque no lo viera si escuchaba sus gritos de agonía, luego fue mi turno, el me inyecto alguna sustancia rara para su experimento, dolió como el demonio cuando él lo hizo pero por suerte para mí, al parecer él pensó que fue un fracaso y me dejo en paz.

La vi como apretaba sus cascos contra el suelo tremendamente enojada.

Wiss: estuve demasiado tiempo encerrada en una maldita jaula pero (señaló a celestia que se veía impresionada) llego un equipo liderado por las princesas y acabo con los planes de ese maldito, (sonrió un poco contenta) cadence me encontró aún con vida y se encargó de mí, me trajo al castillo, me sano, me dio un trabajo, así termine aquí, pero supongo que fue gracias a haber salido de ese laboratorio que vi el valor de una vida, por eso detesto que alguien las quite.

Sorrow: ah eso explica el porqué del aura que te rodea cuando te enojas, el experimento en realidad no fallo solo que tardó en dar frutos ¿me equivoco? (ella negó con la cabeza) bien elis, no mintió para nada, y por lo visto el lugar de donde te sacamos a ti y a rainbow era ese laboratorio que ella menciono.

Eso sorprendió un poco a wiss que miraba nos miraba sin créese que hubiéramos estado allí, pero luego elis suspiro y miro a wiss un poco más comprensiva.

Elis: agg bien dado que no mentiste un trato es un trato, antes que nada ¿sabes lo que es una guerra? (ella asintió) bien te dijimos que somos un caso muy especial porque no somos ponis de este tiempo, (ella ladeo su cabeza y nos miró extrañada) nosotros llegamos aquí de hace más de 2 mil años atrás.

Wiss: (nos miró furiosa) son unas basuras, ¡se atreven a burlarse de mí luego de que les contara algo como eso!

Sorrow: (me cruce de cascos y la mire un poco serio) ¿y quién dice que nos burlamos de ti? ¿por qué crees que no sabíamos que rayos era el jabón o un carrito como tú le dijiste? y además ¿por qué crees que no puedes entendernos cuando nos quitamos los collares que nos dio celestia? y de todos modos puedes preguntarle a ella si no nos crees, hasta a ella le consta que no mentimos.

Tia: (sonrió un poco) puedo dar fe de ello, no te están mintiendo para nada.

Wiss: (ella suspiro aun sin poder creerlo) agg pero eso no explica el por qué no les importa matar.

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) no me dejaste terminar ¿que esperabas? En fin, esos tiempos no era igual a los actuales, ustedes disfrutan de la paz y la harmonía que trajeron miles de años de derramamientos de sangre, antes no era para nada raro que fueras caminando en una ciudad y fueras asesinado solo por chocar contra alguien, (a wiss se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar eso pero elis siguió) en esos tiempos ambos servimos en el ejército y participamos en varias guerras… y no solo eran contra los espectros que son las cosas que atacaron hace unas horas el imperio, también contra otras naciones de ponis u otras creaturas si era necesario, por eso no le damos mucha importancia al haberlos matado… lamento un poco el tener que decirlo así pero es cierto, simplemente serían unos más del montón que han caído por nuestras armas.

Wiss: (era claro que no sabía qué hacer y nos preguntó en un claro intento de decidirse) bien entiendo que estuvieran acostumbrados y por eso no les importe, pero no me has dicho porque es que comenzaron a asesinar ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con que te violaran?

Elis: (tomo un poco de aire y luego lo soltó lentamente) bien supongo que es justo que lo sepas, después de todo tu nos contaste algo bastante privado, (miro a celestia) ¬_¬ hey lo que aquí se diga aquí queda ¿vale?

Tia: (la miro un poco ofendida) no me atrevería a regarlo si es lo que piensas ¿por quién me tomas?

Elis: -_- hasta a ti te consta que los nobles siempre han sido muy bocazas, por eso lo digo.

Tia: (lo pensó un momento) 0.O amm bueno tienes razón en eso, ¬_¬ pero ni luna ni yo somos así.

Wiss: (se rasco un poco nerviosa la cabeza) ups estaba tan interesada en la historia de ustedes que me olvide de pedirle eso también princesa.

Tia: créeme que te entiendo la verdad he estado bastante interesada también en saber un poco de los tres, pero nunca les pregunte nada por respetar su espacio.

Elis les conto la historia del pueblo en que nació, el accidente que tuvo con sus hermanos y el cómo luego de volver a su pueblo vieron como este era hecho añicos, pero luego termino contándoles lo de sus padres solo que esta vez agrego que también tuvo que ver a su madre ser violada y asesinada, y luego conto como logro que sus hermanos escaparan pero como ella fue capturada, tanto celestia como wiss estaban en shock de solo imaginárselo, elis en eso me miro un poco apenada.

Elis: agg sorrow siento el haberte ocultado algunas cosas cuando te lo conté pero en verdad no es algo que me gusta que muchos sepan.

Sorrow: naa no te preocupes por eso, incluso yo también hay algunas cosas que nunca te dije ¿me equivoco?

Elis: (se rio un poco) jiji ¿nunca cambias no? (volvió a mirar a wiss y a celestia un poco triste) en fin

Luego nos contó que fue lo que ella vivió mientras estuvo a manos de los esclavistas, como encerraron en una jaula a ella y al resto de potrillos, nos contó como tuvo que ver morir a muchos de formas tan miserable y de como ella misma fue violada y golpeada por varios días hasta que finamente la rescataron solo que no les dijo quién fue el que los salvo.

Sorrow: ya creo entender el por qué te apegaste tanto a rainbow.

Elis: eso tiene que ver un poco, pero también es cierto que me cae bien, en fin luego de pasar por lo que fue un infierno para mí y lo peor por los cascos de otros ponis, ya era tarde para salvarme de la rabia que sentía por esos infelices, de hecho en medio rescate vi a los que mataron a nuestros padre y yo intente matarlos a ellos, ya el resto lo dejo a su imaginación.

Wiss: (estaba pálida y comenzó a llorar) de verdad que lamento el hacerte recordar eso, no era mi intención el hacerlo.

Elis: agg ya da un poco igual, después de unos años aprendes a vivir con eso.

Tia: (me miro) y supongo que tu fue por ese sueño que luna y yo vimos antes que te volviste loco ¿no?

Sorrow: amm no lo sé muy bien en realidad, pero creo que fue mucho después de eso, no estoy tan seguro.

Wiss: (se limpió las lágrimas y me miro extrañada) ¿cómo es posible que no estés seguro de algo así?

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) me paso algo parecido a ti solo que no fue un experimento del todo, de hecho fue una tortura para sacarme información, -_- terminaron jugando con mi cabeza y provocándome una amnesia total, de hecho cuando desperté no me acordaba ni de mi nombre.

Elis: ¿de qué sueño habla celestia? (me miro un poco enojada y cruzo sus manos) si a ella se lo contaste a mí también me lo cuantas.

Suspire y luego procedí a contárselos por completo el cómo me vendieron de potrillo y termine en un estado bastante lamentable a manos de un loco unicornio encapuchado, incluso elis estaba más que sorprendida mientras se los contaba y wiss estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, por lo que entendí de ella, tenía carácter pero no era desalmada, en fin por ser un poco odioso se los conté con lujos y detalles respaldándolo con cada cicatriz respectiva en mi cuerpo lo que termino en wiss sin poder parar de llorar y una elis bastante pálida.

Elis: O.0 rayos ninguno de los dos tuvo una linda infancia por lo que veo.

Wiss: (se puso un casco en la cabeza) TuT ¿de casualidad alguno de ustedes tuvo aunque sea un momento feliz en sus vidas? Porque estoy comenzando a pensar que no.

Elis: (se froto la mentón con una de sus manos) amm pues si los tuvimos, las victorias después de las guerras, el cazar a varios criminales y destrozar sectas, °u° eso era bastante divertido.

Wiss: TnT que no terminaran en muertos por favor.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ creo que eres la segunda que nos hace la misma pregunta y la verdad a parte de unos pocos días que pase con mis padres no tengo idea de más de ellos.

Elis: yo igual, antes de que atacaran la aldea era bastante feliz, pero después umm bueno tampoco estoy muy segura de que no tuvieran que ver con muertes al fin y al cabo.

Wiss: T-T quien me manda a preguntar.

Sorrow: ¿supongo que ya entiendes aunque sea un poco el por qué podemos tomar vidas no? Aunque solo tomamos las de los que se lo merecen.

Wiss: (suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas) si un poco, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagan.

Elis: bueno tampoco te pedimos que estuvieras de acuerdo, nos exigiste una razón y nosotros solo te la dimos, nunca pretendimos el que lo aceptaras.

Tia: ya veo por qué ambos tomaron ese camino, aunque no apoyo el tomar una vida, no puedo decir mucho ya que yo también antes de fundar equestria termine tomándolas.

Sorrow: (me estire un poco y sin poder evitarlo mi estómago rujió con fuerza) emm si no es mucha molestia ¿nos podrán llevar a algún lugar para comprar un poco de comida? Hace ya un tiempo que me dio hambre pero con eso del baño y el asunto mi cuerno y todo eso se me había olvidado por completo.

Wiss: oh bueno no será necesario el comprarla (saco un artefacto un poco raro de su bolsillo) y sip no será necesario, a estas horas deberían de estar sirviendo la cena para todos, y la princesa cadence los debe de estar esperando.

Celestia: ¡oh casi lo olvidaba! también venia para eso para llevarlos a que comiéramos (se rasco la cabeza con un casco) pero con eso de las historias de ustedes lo había olvidado, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Sin más que decir estábamos por salir del baño pero antes de eso wiss tomo unos perfumes y no los roció a elis y a mí, y elis se colocó los guantes para ocultar sus manos y comenzó a caminar a 4 patas dejando un poco extrañadas a wiss y a celestia pero no había tiempo para discutir eso, así que todos salimos de allí y seguimos a wiss al comedor.


	38. Código blanco, y maquinas roba almas

Cap 38: °u° Código blanco -_- y maquinas roba almas.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban sentados y estaban terminando de comer y obviamente nos miraron enojados hunter que ya había terminado se levantó y se paró enfrente de nosotros con cara de amargado.

Hunter: ¿pero se pude saber que tanto hacían en ese baño que se tardaron tanto? Estuvimos un buen rato esperándolos pero como no aparecían decidimos empezar nosotros.

Sorrow: -_- hey ¿alguna vez has quedado cubierto de pies a cabeza por sangre de espectros y que esta se haya secado en tu pelaje? Y aparte el lograr quitarte de encima el olor que eso despide, ¬_¬ esas no son tareas fáciles de hacer.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos) si querían que viniéramos aun con el olor encima para comer la próxima no lo dudo.

Cadence: (sonrió un poco nerviosa) vamos calma todos, ya suficientes problemas tuvieron luchando fuera del escudo como para que les demos más problemas ¿no creen?

La pequeña alicornio de antes le jalo el ala a cadence para llamar su atención.

¿?: (Me señalo un poco asustada) mami ese poni me da miedo.

Cadence: (la sentó a su lado y la abrazo con un ala) vamos flury no tienes por que…

En el momento que cadence y el resto nos vieron bien todos dejaron de comer y se quedaron viéndonos sin decir nada.

Sorrow: (me tape la cara con un casco) agg si ya sé que van a decir, (comencé a hacer círculos en el aire con un casco) como rayos terminaron así y todo lo demás pero es una MUUUY larga historia, ¿podemos por favor solo saltárnosla y olvidar el asunto?

Cadence: (se apeno un poco) emm bueno creo que me leíste la mente, admito que estaba por preguntarte eso.

Sorrow: agg -_- solo digamos que no hemos tenido una vida del todo fácil y que es el resultado de muchas situaciones que nos pasaron, nunca antes las vieron por qué siempre tenía un hechizo para ocultarlas activado pero en la batalla de haya afuera me rompieron el cuerno y no puedo hacer magia en estos momentos.

Shining: (se sobo su cuerno) O-o auch eso tuvo que doler un montón, yo una vez lo estrelle con una puerta y fue suficiente para hacerme llorar.

Elis: uff ¬w¬ ni te imaginas cuanto grito cuando paso.

Wiss estaba roja de vergüenza en ese momento pero la ignore, en realidad no quería admitir que una yegua me partió el trasero frente a todos, luego de eso wiss nos guio a nuestros puestos y ya la comida estaba servida una ensalada de frutas con un plato de heno frito y avena, elis y yo comenzamos a comer pero tenía una pregunta en la cabeza así que la hice.

Sorrow: (trague y me limpie la boca) y ¿algún progreso en la búsqueda de ese tal neón?

Cadence: agg bueno aún es muy pronto para tener resultados, pero ya tenemos a un equipo de ponis revisando todos los expedientes de canterlot y del imperio para averiguarlo, además todos los alcaldes y representantes de las ciudades están colaborando para averiguarlo también, no sé cuánto tardemos pero si de algo estamos seguros es que daremos con él.

Elis: ¿y qué hay de rainbow? Deberían de haber sido varias horas desde que ella llego al castillo, así que supongo que debieron de tratarla.

Spike: (suspiro bastante decaído) agg si hace unos momentos terminaron de tratarla, pero aún no ha despertado y no sabemos cuándo lo hará.

Luna: (sonrió para intentar animar el ambiente) bueno estamos hablando de rainbow así que no me sorprendería que despertara mañana.

Scoot: (se paró en su silla muy emocionada) ¡cierto! no por nada rainbow es la pegaso más genial que conozco.

Elis: (levanto una ceja y miro a scoot) ¿y a cuantos pegasos conoces?

Scoot: (se puso a contar con sus cascos muy nerviosa) amm veamos están… fluttershy… soarin… amm ah sí también esta daring do, y emm…

Todos nos comenzamos a reír al verla intentar recordarlos desesperadamente y ella inflo los cachetes y nos miró un poco molesta.

Elis: (se limpió una lagrima de la risa) ya scoot era broma no te enojes, (le dio una mirada más de cerca) umm ¿aunque admito que te ves bastante adorable cuando te enojas sabes?

Scoot de inmediato se apeno cuando elis le dijo eso y la pequeña alicornio que hasta el momento había estado abrasada a un casco de su madre se rio un poco.

Flury: (comenzó a volar alrededor de scoot burlándose en un tono juguetón) jiji scootaloo tiene pena scootaloo tiene pena.

Scoot: (cruzo sus cascos y miro a otro lado) no la tengo flury ¿p- porque me apenaría por algo como eso.

Sweetie: (la señalo mientras reía) jiji admítelo scoot es la primera vez que a alguien le dice eso a una de nosotras y te apenaste toda.

Scoot: ¬_¬ si ya lo admito me dio un poco de pena ¿felices?

Flury: sip (aterrizo al lado de las niñas) °u° oigan ¿quieren ir a jugar un rato?

Bloom: °u° claro ¿por qué no? -.- después de toda la otra opción es regresar a nuestra habitación a hacer nada.

Flury: ¡genial! entonces síganme se de unas cuantas cosas que podemos hacer para divertirnos.

Las 4 salieron de la sala y por alguna razón todos se quedaron paralizados viendo la puerta de salida, hasta que al final shining suspiro y se tapó la cabeza con sus cascos.

Shining: yo me encargo de llamar a los reconstructores, cadence procura ver si consigues hablar con algún doctor que esté disponible.

Cadence: amm de hecho (miro a wiss casi suplicando) wiss ¿podrías por favor encargarte de evitar que vuelen medio castillo? Solo flury es suficiente para destruir una sala entera pero si le agregas a esas tres… (estrello su cara con la mesa) agg solo evítalo por favor.

Wiss: (se tronó los cascos) como ordene princesa.

Sorrow: (ok mire extrañado a ambos) vale ¿que no es más peligroso darle rienda suelta a ella que dejar que 4 potrillas jueguen?

Un guardia de cristal se acercó a nosotros y tomo un extraño aparato

Guardia: (comenzó a hablar mas preocupado que nunca) ¡rayos no cuando se trata de esas 4 en específico! (levanto el aparato y este hizo un extraño ruido) ¡Código Blanco Señores Cada Quien A Sus Posiciones De Defensa, Nos Enfrentamos A Una Amenaza Inminente, Esto No Es Un Simulacro Repito No Es Un Simulacro!

De inmediato una luz roja salió en el techo del comedor y se escuchó una alarma por todo el castillo, seguí comiendo más que entretenido viendo como un montón de guardias iban de un lado a otro corriendo y ver como la cara de todos excepto de elis que también seguía comiendo mostraban un enorme cansancio.

No mucho después se escuchó una tremenda explosión que sacudió el castillo y varios guardias pasaron con uniformes y melenas achicharrados, y siendo ayudados por sus compañeros, uno que parecía el líder de comenzó a reunir tropas y salió con una escuadra de nuevo, al poco otra explosión que fue acompañada por algunos gritos de dolor llenaron el ambiente.

Un escuadrón de unicornios vistiendo unas armaduras de acero de apariencia muy pesada pasaron por el comedor y fueron por la puerta por donde fueron las potras, al poco unos cuantos de ellos pasaron corriendo por el comedor y por la puerta apareció una especie de cilindro volando que dio directo en la cabeza a uno de los unicornios rebotando en su cabeza, de nuevo en el techo y luego en el pecho de otro de los unicornios esta vez llevándoselo consigo y estrellándolo en la pared.

Al poco la tierra comenzó a temblar y escuchamos un estallido que dejo en pena todo cuando habíamos escuchado antes, y cada guardia antes visto llegaron al comedor arrastrándose por el piso hasta que algunos colapsaron en el suelo.

Como nadie se movió de su sitio yo solo me quede allí también y al rato apareció wiss rodeada de nuevo de esa aura azul oscuro y toda llena de cenizas arrastrando por la cola a 4 potrillas pintadas en negro con melenas y cola medio achicharradas.

Flury: 0.0 vaya y pensé que nada podría salir mal.

Sweetie: (se puso un casco en la mentón) 0-o todavía no logro comprender como de solo lanzar una pelota terminara desencadenando una serie de explosiones de ese tamaño.

Wiss: (miro molesta a las 4) como se les ocurre jugar ¡En Las Reservas De Gas De La Cocina, Es Obvio Que Terminaría Así Pedazos De Taradas!

Bloom: (sonrió un poco culpable) bueno si lo dices así supongo que si fue una mala idea jiji.

Wiss: (le dio una mirada asesina a cadence) princesa permiso para llevarme a estas 4 por los siguientes 4 días conmigo.

Flury intentó escapar del agarre de wiss pero fue inútil solo consiguió arrancarse algunos pelos de su cola y volver a ser atrapada sin remedio, cadence solo le agito un casco en señal de que lo hiciera y luego wiss salió de la habitación arrastrando a 4 potrillas que intentaban por todos los medios escapar sin éxito, luego de que se fuera las alarmas se apagaron y los guardias aun vivos se calmaron pero shining y cadence no quitaban la cara de mesa.

Sorrow: (termine de comer así que deje el tenedor en el plato) amm interesante, solo fueron 20 segundos que salieron y el castillo entro en pánico, ¬u¬ eso sí que es talento para destruir cosas.

Elis: yyy supongo que la cocina necesita una remodelación que saldrá de los fondos del reino ¿me equivoco?

Tia: (estaba masajeando sus cejas) pues ni un poco, tendremos que gastar unos cuantos bits para reparar la cocina y por el tamaño de la explosión creo que también tendremos que cubrir los gastos médicos de algunos ponis.

Elis: saben… °u° creo que se me acaba de ocurrir como ganar esta guerra fácilmente, (levanto sus cascos a los lados) solo tenemos que dejar que las rapten y su talento innato para destruir hace el resto.

Shining: (se levantó de mala gana) -_- como sea, será mejor que vaya a revisar los daños.

Hunter: (también se levantó) bueno fue un placer el ayudarlos pero es hora de que regrese un tiempo con mi esposa, ¬_¬ si tardo más es capaz de venir ella misma a buscarme.

Luna: jeje suerte con eso hunter, yo ayudare con la búsqueda de ese tal neón, de todos modos no tengo nada interesante que hacer.

Esos tres salieron de la habitación quedando en ella solo spike, elis, cadence, celestia y yo, suspire un poco cansado pero luego mire al resto.

Sorrow: agg ¿alguien puede decirme dónde encontrar a heal? De verdad necesito su ayuda para arreglar mi cuerno lo antes posible.

Cadence: umm si mal no recuerdo no hace mucho que ella y care terminaron de tratar a rainbow así que oh están tomando un baño o están en su habitación.

Elis: 0.o creo que deberíamos probar primero en su habitación, no creo que hayan ido al baño donde estuvimos, después de todo acabamos de venir de allí y no los vimos.

Cadence: bueno les diré a unos guardias para que los guíen, (suspiro un poco cansada) agg aún tengo mucho papeleo por atender en mi oficina, y ahora va a ser más intentando dar con ese tal neón.

Tia: (le puso un casco en el hombro sonriéndole un poco) vamos sobrina no te pongas así, yo te ayudare con eso, así podremos terminar pronto.

Elis: umm ok yo iré con sorrow, no quiero tener nada que ver con papeleo yyy de todas formas no puedo leer lo que dicen, así que vamos arreglamos tu cuerno (se estiro en la mesa cansada) y luego a dormir hasta pasado mañana, -_- de verdad que ya lo necesito.

Spike: (se rio un poco mientras veía a elis) y yo que pensé que los dragones éramos los que hibernábamos.

Elis: ¬_¬ pues le voy a montar la competencia a tu especie, después de todo no es algo muy difícil de hacer para mí.

Sorrow: (me levante de la mesa y me estire un poco también) umm y vaya que te entiendo, aun después de ese baño me duele cada musculo del cuerpo, esta vez sí que le exigimos demasiado a nuestros cuerpos.

Cadence le pidió a un guardia que nos guiara así que el asintió y luego salió de la habitación y nosotros le seguimos hasta que llegamos a una habitación que tenía una placa en la puerta, obviamente no entendimos nada de lo que decía pero el guardia toco y heal abrió la puerta.

Heal: ¿si? ¿que se le ofrece?

El guardia nos vio saludo y luego se retiró, heal nos vio a ambos y se sorprendió mucho al vernos.

Heal: (corrió y comenzó a tocarnos la cara a ambos) alto O.o ¿son reales? ¿No son fantasmas o algo así? ¿Pero como es posible que sobrevivieran a algo como quedar allá afuera?

Elis: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) si también me alegro de verte.

Heal: (abrió bien grande los ojos mirándonos apenada) d- de verdad lo siento, no me malinterpreten si estoy contenta de que estén vivos, pero es solo que es bastante impresionante el que lo lograran, ¿pero díganme que los trae por aquí están heridos o algo así?

Sorrow: (sonreí un tanto nervioso) es que nos dijeron que tu sabias como restaurar cuernos y bueno digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente con el mío.

Heal: (se acercó y me vio el cuerno luego se alejó un poco y sonrió) umm está bien lo hare pero... (Se cruzó de cascos) hay algo que quiero a cambio.

Sorrow: agg ya sabía yo que no iba a ser de a gratis, cuanto pides por el tratamiento.

Heal: nop no quiero bits, tengo dos condiciones para hacerlo si las aceptan dejare tu cuerno como nuevo.

Elis: (suspiro y la miro cansada) agg ya que más da, dinos y veremos que hacemos.

Heal: °u° bien la primera es que necesito un poco de su ayuda para completar mi tesis, ya mi hermano lo menciono antes pero mi tesis trata de la amnesia, es un tema bastante complejo he interesante (suspiro un poco triste) pero no son muchos los casos que se ven hoy en día y cuando escuche que tú la tenías pues de inmediato quería pedirte ayuda con eso, tal vez y hasta salgas ya recordando todo así que no creo que sea un mal trato ¿no?

Sorrow: umm bueno no tengo problema con eso ¿pero qué hay de la otra condición?

Heal: (comenzó a jugar con sus cascos) amm bueno esta si es un poco más personal pero (miro a elis) me gustaría tener una muestra de tu sangre, ayer cuando te curaron de repente desapareciste y te volviste una daga, eso nos dejó muy interesados a mi hermano y a mí en el tema, y además está el asunto de tus manos, eres un poni así que deberías de tener cascos pero en tu caso no los tienes si no que son manos, por esas razones queríamos pedirte tan siquiera un poco para hacer algunas pruebas y ver si damos con el origen de esos dos factores.

Elis: (se tapo la cara con un casco mientras suspiraba) ah genial, lo que más he evitado en toda mi vida y ahora no puedo escapar de que lo hagan, (miro un poco enojada a heal) está bien les daré de mi sangre pero más te vale dejar su cuerno como nuevo porque si no me encargaré de que lo lamentes.

Heal: (dio un pequeño salto victoria) ¡siii genial! OuO ¡pasen adelante para que comencemos!

Tanto elis como yo suspiramos rendidos y pasamos a la habitación, para nuestra sorpresa era un cuarto bastante grande, dos ventanas y una puerta para salir al balcón, tenía paredes adornadas con unos cuadros de varios paisajes, pero tenía tres camas, en una estaba care jugando con una pequeña esfera que la lanzaba contra la pared, esta rebotaba en la pared y luego la atajaba con un ala, había una con varios libros encima, imagino que era la de heal, pero en la otra estaba rainbow con ambas alas vendadas y pegadas a su cuerpo, ambos cascos vendados y también uno de sus ojos no se le podía ver, aparte estaba conectada a una máquina que emitía un pitido y un suero por encima de uno de sus cascos.

Heal: (miro a care emocionada) ¡care mueve el trasero y busca para tomar una muestra de sangre que vamos a tener la muestra que queríamos!

Care: (se paró y fue a una gaveta y comenzó a buscar) O.o ¿pero qué rayos hiciste para que aceptaran a algo así? Ningún poni en sus sanos cabales lo aceptaría.

Heal: ¿eso que importa? ¡Solo tráela! ah ¡y también busca el equipo para mi tesis por favor!

Care suspiro y saco un paquete de la gaveta y luego fue a una puerta que estaba en el cuarto y oímos como movía un montón de cosas buscando algo.

Sorrow: O.o amm ¿que no se supone que esta es su habitación? ¿Por qué guardan todas esas cosas aquí y por qué rainbow también lo está?

Heal: (nos miró emocionada) ah bueno el equipo es por si ocurre alguna emergencia, así tendríamos todo cerca y podemos responder más rápido que tener que ir a la enfermería y buscar todo… y rainbow es porque aunque hayamos terminado de tratarla aun así su condición sigue siendo grave y no podemos dejarla sin monitorear ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que trayéndola aquí?

Elis: O.0 vaya, eso es a lo que yo llamo dedicación al trabajo.

Heal: °u° claro que le meto empeño, después de todo nada como salvar una vida, en fin (nos señalo su cama) tomen asiento, (me miro sonriendo contenta) primero examinare tu cuerno un segundo para ver qué tan mal esta, así que necesito que te quedes quieto ¿entendido?

Sorrow: no hay problema.

Como ella nos dijo ambos nos sentamos y luego ella se acercó a mi cabeza, comenzó a mirar detalladamente mi cuerno y luego puso una mueca de duda.

Heal: mmm parece un poco más grave de lo que pensé, (me tomo la cabeza entre sus cascos) no te vayas a mover, te hare una prueba más y luego te trato ese cuerno.

Ella hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad haciendo que yo cerrera los ojos y luego retrocedió sorprendida.

Heal: O_O ¿pero qué demonios?

Yo abrí los ojos un poco y luego ella se me lanzo encima y me abrió la boca con su magia para después comenzar a mirar mis dientes con una tremenda duda.

Elis: amm ¿acaso eso es parte del examen?

Heal: (se rasco la cabeza un poco apenada) amm no, parece que el hechizo que hice fallo, m- mejor busco el rayos x portable y te reviso el cuerno jeje.

Fue al cuarto donde care estaba aún buscando y elis me miro extrañada para luego ella abrirme la boca y revisarme los dientes también.

Sorrow: (me la quite de encima) hey ¿pero qué rayos buscan ambas?

Elis: 0_O bueno es que de alguna manera ella hizo que los huesos de tu cabeza se vieran y hasta yo me di cuenta de algo bastante extraño con tu boca, pero supongo que fue solo nuestra imaginación jugándonos una broma.

Luego de un rato se aparecieron tanto heal como care con unos extraños equipos que sí que intimidaban.

Sorrow: O.0 ¿se puede saber que rayos son esas cosas?

Care: ah solo equipos de rutina, (puso su casco sobre una maquina con un brazo o algo así) esta es una máquina de rayos x para ver las anormalidades que tengas en el cuerpo como huesos rotos, algún objeto que te hayas tragado, y otras cosas sin tener que abrirte el cuerpo, (señalo una maquina con un casco conectado con varios cables) y esto es lo que mi hermana usara para hacerte una prueba y tomar datos para su tesis.

Elis: O.O ¿sabes? en estos momento me alegro tremendamente de no estar en tu lugar sorrow porque esas cosas son demasiado aterradoras para que me digan que no va a doler.

Sorrow: (involuntariamente mi cuerpo temblaba de solo verlas) pues yo tengo el presentimiento que me van a robar el alma de solo verlas.

Care: (se comenzó a reír) ¿de dónde sacan tales estupideces? no se preocupen son bastante seguras la rayos x solo toma una foto de tu cuerpo es todo y la otra es para monitorear un poco tu cerebro, no te va a doler para nada, (tomo el brazo de la de rayos x y lo apunto a mi cabeza) en fin no te vayas a mover la cabeza hasta que te diga.

Así como me dijo me quede quietecito hasta que la maquina libero una tremenda luz que me dejo estúpido por un momento y luego sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire un poco enojado.

Care: °u° listo ahora veamos el resultado.

Heal se veía un poco nerviosa así que care fue y tomo una hoja de color negra que salió de la máquina y la coloco en contra de una lámpara cuando lo hizo pude notar que había un área blanca en la hoja.

Care: bien veamos que tal esta ese c… O.O ¿pero qué demonios es esto?

Heal: (miro también la hoja) O_O ¿ósea que mi hechizo no fallo? ¿de verdad los tiene? ¡pero si acabo de revisar su boca y no los vi!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿alguno sería tan amable de decirme que rayos tienen con mi boca?

Care: -_- mira no sé qué rayos sea pero ¿cómo rayos es que en la radiografía tus dientes parecen una cierra? ¬_¬ Eso es bastante aterrador sabes.

Sorrow: ah eso, naa °u° es solo que tuve una un pequeño accidente con mis dientes y por alguna razón todos quedaron así, ya un médico me hizo el favor y me los arreglo es todo.

Care: -_- si claro y yo soy el hada madrina.

Elis: (tenía una cara de cansancio anormal) agg en fin ¿podrían dejar eso para otro día y arreglarle el maldito cuerno?, de verdad estoy demasiado cansada y necesito dormir, estuvimos peleando por horas contra esas cosas y ya no me queda una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no me duela como el demonio por el sobre esfuerzo.

Heal: ah sí bueno siento eso, veamos de una vez ese cuerno y luego lo arreglo, (comenzó a mirar la radiografía como le había dicho antes care a la hoja de color negra) umm bueno tienes un poco de suerte, muchos de los canales por donde pasa el flujo de magia resultaron dañados pero muchos otros no, así que no será mucho el proceso para restaurar tu cuerno, solo quédate quieto,(me miro un poco apenada) y lamento el tener que decirte esto pero sí que te va a doler el proceso, después de todo el cuerno de los unicornios es bastante sensible.

Sorrow: agg no puede ser peor que un interrogatorio a la antigua así que adelante, no te cortes por eso.

Ella asintió y care me agarro la cabeza, luego ella activo su magia y rodeo mi cuerno, comenzó a dolerme bastante pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar, el interrogatorio de luna fue mucho peor que eso, care me veía un poco extrañado por mi falta de reacción y me golpeo suave pero repetidamente cabeza.

Sorrow: -_- hey que mi cabeza no es tambor ¿qué pasa?

Care: O.o amm no nada era que estaba viendo si estabas consiente.

Heal: (estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que hacia creo) ¿podrían callarse ambos mientras estoy en ello?

Ambos nos callamos y al rato me comenzó a doler más el cuerno por lo que tenía una pequeña mueca de desagrado en la cara, pero de todos modos aguante hasta que finamente heal termino, apago su cuerno y comenzó a jadear cansada, care me paso un pequeño espejo y cuando mire mi cuerno solo tenía unas pocas rajaduras.

Heal: °u° listo, ya con eso es suficiente, ya el resto sanara solo pero procura no usar tu magia por al menos 2 días, (me miro emocionada) ya nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte, ahora les toca a ustedes.

Elis: (saco su daga y la tomo con su boca) agg terminemos con esto de una vez.

Care: (elis estaba por cortar su casco pero él la detuvo) ¡pero qué rayos crees que haces?

Elis: -_- ¿que no necesitan una muestra de sangre? ¬_¬ Que yo sepa se obtiene haciendo un corte en un casco y la sangre que sale la tomas con un frasco.

Care: O.0 ¿de dónde demonios sacaste esa idea tan estúpida? (tomo el paquete de antes y saco una jeringo con una aguja y unos frascos pequeños de vidrio) solo necesitamos tomar una vena de tu casco con esto, luego la sacamos y queda almacenada en la jeringa, no es para nada necesario que te cortes el casco.

Elis: -_- ya nada me sorprende, agg en fin (le estiro un casco pero por alguna razón temblaba) s- solo tómala de una buena vez.

Heal: ¬_¬ vale gruñona, ya lo hago.

Heal tomo la jeringa con su magia y con cuidado la clavo en su casco algo que hizo chillar un poco a elis, al momento la sangre de elis comenzó a llenar el interior de la jeringa y al estar llena la saco del casco de elis para luego vaciarla en algunos pequeños frascos de vidrio.

Heal: listo con eso basta, muchas gracias.

Elis: agg no hay de que, ahora solo falta sorrow y nos vamos, (ambos notamos un poco triste a heal así que elis suspiro) agg no me malentiendan, no estoy enojada por las muestras y todo eso, es solo que de verdad tengo mucho sueño y a veces me pongo de mal humor por eso.

Care: (choco ambos cascos) ¡oh! °u° así que te pasa como mi hermana, pensábamos que estábamos siendo una total molestia para ustedes.

Sorrow: (bostece con ganas) ni tanto, de hecho fueron de mucha ayuda al reparar mi cuerno, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de volver a acostumbrarme a hacer todo a casco cuando me lo rompieron, pero gracias al cielo nos dijeron que ustedes sabían cómo arreglarlo.

Heal: jiji bueno entonces sigamos, por favor acuéstate en la cama.

Tal como me dijo lo hice y luego ella tomo el casco de la máquina y me lo puso en la cabeza para luego asegurarlo con unas correas.

Sorrow: O.O y dale que se siente aterrador este casco… ¬_¬ además que es un poco molesto.

Heal: si sé que es un poco molesto pero necesitare que intentes relajarte y me contestes algunas preguntas si no te molesta.

Sorrow: adelante.

Heal: umm (apretó un botón y la maquina comenzó a sonar) bien ya esta activada, primero necesito que me digas tu nombre.

Sorrow: (di un buen bostezo) aag skyler.

Care: (me miro extrañado) ¿pero que no dijiste antes que era sorrow?

Sorrow: es un alias que no recuerdo por que tome, pero cuando me desperté fue el primer nombre que me dijeron así que lo tome y ya.

Heal: (estaba anotando algunas cosas en unas hojas) umm háblame de eso ¿cómo fue que perdiste la memoria?

Sorrow: jugaron con mi cabeza en un interrogatorio usando magia y el resultado fue esta amnesia.

Heal: (estaba viendo la pantalla de la maquina) O-o vale eso explica un poco el estado de las neuronas de tu cerebro, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido ¿qué recuerdas de tu infancia?

Sorrow: no mucho en realidad, solo a mis padres y uno que otro momento que compartimos.

Heal: ¿y qué hay de tu adolescencia?

Sorrow: absolutamente nada.

Heal: ¿y qué hay de donde vivías, a que te dedicabas, si formaste una familia?

Sorrow: en realidad no recuerdo nada de eso, solo sé que era un general por que elis me lo dijo, no recuerdo si tengo una familia o si tan siquiera llegue a enamorarme alguna vez y no tenía un hogar fijo, recuerdo que de pequeño mis padres y yo por razones un tanto privadas nos mudábamos mucho y la verdad no recuerdo haber llegado a algún lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar.

Care: de verdad ¿qué demonios de vida han tenido ustedes dos? De solo mirar sus cuerpos en estos momentos ya sé que han pasado varios infiernos, (me señalo) por las marcas en tus cascos es obvio que te los cortaron tienes un corte en el ojo, una buena cicatriz en la mejilla que ni quiero saber cómo la ganaste, (señalo a elis) y tú también pasaste tus propios infiernos, cortes en el pecho y las 4 patas, falta de pelo en base de un ala, no hay que ser un experto para saber que ambos han estado a punto de morir varias veces.

Heal: (nos miró un poco triste) ¿no creen que deberían ya de retirarse de las batallas ahora que aún siguen con vida? mira no sé si lo sepas pero ya tu cabeza a estado por colapsar unas cuantas veces, según las lecturas eléctricas de tu cerebro varios de los nervios de tu cabeza estuvieron a punto de romperse por sobrepasar los límites de tu magia.

Elis: -u- naa yo paso, no soy de las que les gusta quedarse quietas por mucho tiempo, y además aun si nuestra vida corre peligro ¬u¬ eso solo lo hace más emocionante.

Sorrow: -_- y de todos modos aun si quisiéramos abandonar las luchas aun no podemos hacerlo, tenemos cuentas que saldar con alguien y no podemos parar hasta saldarlas, y se perfectamente que he sobre pasado los límites de mi magia pero es por eso que evito usarla lo más posible, en fin ¿ya terminaste con el examen?

Heal: (se tapó la cara con una hoja un poco apenada) emm bueno esto creo que no les va a gustar pero… (Suspiro un poco apeada) agg ¿te importaría dormir aquí con el casco puesto? Es que así es la mejor forma de obtener los datos de tu subconsciente.

Sorrow: (de inmediato me acomode en la cama) bueno por mí no hay problema, después de todo aun con esta cosa puesta solo ando luchando con las ganas de dormir que tengo, ¿pero que hay de ti elis?

Elis: (miro a heal) ¿te importaría si duermo aquí también? Por razones bastante especiales y personales no puedo estar demasiado tiempo muy alejada de él.

Heal: 0.o bueno supongo que no hay problema, yo dormiré con care entonces mientras que la maquina recoge todos los datos que necesito, (nos miró seriamente) solo no vayan a hacer cosas raras en mi cama.

Elis: (la miro más roja que un tomate) O.0 ¿pero de que rayos hablas? solo no puedo alejarme de él, pero no por hacer esa clase de cosas.

Sorrow: (bostece y recosté la cabeza a una almohada) muy interesante su charla pero ya no aguanto así que me despido.

Cerré los ojos y ellos siguieron hablando por un rato pero luego de un momento los deje de escuchar y lo siguiente que me di cuenta fue que estaba flotando en una total oscuridad.


	39. Hay algo que tengo que decirte

Cap 39: Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Intente moverme en medio de esa oscuridad que me rodeaba pero no podía hacer nada, eso me asusto un poco pero luego de eso una pequeña luz se comenzó a mostrar y poco a poco algo me fue acercando a ella, cuando llegue a ella el escenario cambio, ya no estaba en una oscuridad total si no en la plaza de un pueblo.

Esto me hubiera tranquilizado de no ser por que literalmente el pueblo era un baño de sangre, las casas estaban parcialmente destruidas, y algunas estaban quemándose, todas las paredes estaban bañadas de sangre e incluso algunas tenían los restos de algunos ponis en ellas, por las calles del pueblo solo veía cuerpos de ponis cortados en mil pedazos y sus interiores llenar el sitio, habían algunos que aunque les faltaban partes de su cuerpo aun vivían y podía escuchar el alarido de dolor que daban y como rogaban por piedad.

En medio de tanta destrucción comencé a caminar por las calles y solo podía escuchar el sonido de la sangre al ser pisada por mis patas, camine hasta el centro del pueblo donde puede ver una sombra totalmente oscura pero tenía a un poni en su boca y lo estaba devorando mientras este apenas y podía llorar, esta al percatarse de mi presencia volteo y me miro, soltó al poni y luego comenzó a reír, yo retrocedí y me prepare para pelear pero antes de hacer algo de nuevo estaba en una total oscuridad.

Eso me aterro un poco más pero la cosa no termino allí, luego de un momento aparecí de nuevo en otro pueblo en el mismo estado, totalmente destruido y todos sus habitantes muertos o agonizando, pero lo que me aterraba era que de nuevo estaba esa sombra esta vez desgarrando a algunos ponis con sus patas, luego me miro, pero esta vez comenzó a caminar a donde yo estaba cuando estaba un poco cerca esa cosa salto a donde yo estaba, pero luego aparecí de nuevo en un espacio totalmente negro, comencé a respirar hiperventilado y miraba a mis alrededores pero todo lo que veía era solo oscuridad.

Cuando me calme un poco cerré los ojos un momento para pensar en que rayos fue todo eso pero en ese momento sentí una exhalación detrás de mí y al voltear solo vi dos intensos ojos de color rojo y unos enormes dientes que me mordieron el lomo y me alzaron, al sentir como esos dientes me atravesaron y me levantaron como si nada mientras gritaba del dolor y me sentía cada vez más débil.

Intente usar mi magia para quitarme de encima a esa cosa pero fue inútil no podía usar nada de magia, esa cosa me lanzo al aire por encima de él y luego abrió la boca, en ese momento me di por muerto, no podía usar magia y tampoco podía moverme, pero para mi alegría una pequeña esfera de color azul se estrelló contra esa cosa y la lanzo lejos de mí, yo caí a lo que suponía era el piso y vi como esa pequeña esfera blanca y esa enorme sombra peleaban entre si hasta que la pequeña esfera blanca acabo con esa cosa, luego esta floto a donde estaba yo tirado y se detuvo justo delante de mí, por alguna razón esa pequeña esfera se sentía demasiado cálida, al punto que aun en medio de esa enorme oscuridad y con el dolor de mi cuerpo podía olvidarme de todo y solo mirarla.

Solo la vi unos momentos antes que mis ojos se cerraran solos y al abrirlos me di cuenta que ya había amanecido y estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de heal y care, eso me alivio un montón pero al ver bien en la habitación ya no estábamos solo heal care, elis y yo allí si no que luna y celestia también lo estaban y todos me miraban con una expresión más que preocupadas, yo me estire como si nada y luego bostece.

Sorrow: ¿y? de que me perdí, ¿porque todos tienen cara de preocupados?

En ese momento todos suspiraron aliviados por alguna razón y elis me abrazo.

Elis: ¡maldición sorrow no me vuelvas a pegar un susto así!

Sorrow: (estaba un poco extrañado pero igual correspondí en abrazo) 0.O emm vale ¿pero qué susto te pegue?

Heal: (le puso un casco en el hombro a elis) bueno eso quisiéramos preguntarte a ti, nos despertamos en medio de la noche cuando la máquina que estaba usando para el estudio comenzó a dar una alarma, de inmediato fui a revisar que pasaba y al ver las lecturas solo estaba dando datos sin sentido alguno, y tu comenzaste a agitarte, parecía que tenías una pesadilla o algo así, así que intente despertarte pero no funciono para nada, al contrario más bien luego de un momento comenzaste a dar gritos y a revolcarte en la cama con un claro dolor.

Luna: (suspiro un poco cansada) razón por la cual fueron a buscarme, para ver si podía hacer algo pero no pude entrar en tu sueño ¿qué rayos fue lo que te paso?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos mientras intentaba dar sentido a esa pesadilla) umm bueno a decir verdad no lo sé, tuve una bonita pesadilla supongo, pero no tengo idea de cómo explicarla, solo sé que vi unos pueblos masacrados por algo y ese algo después me ataco a mí y vaya que dolió.

Luna: espera… O_O ¿te dolió?

Sorrow: (asentí con la cabeza) pues sí (me toque un poco el lomo) y la verdad aun lo sigo sintiendo un poco.

Luna: eso es demasiado raro, no es para nada normal que puedas sentir dolor en un sueño, puedes ver lo que sea pero es casi imposible que puedas sentir algo como dolor.

Sorrow: -_- bueno yo no soy experto en el tema pero estoy bastante seguro que me dolió, y supongo que eso explica los quejidos, pero en fin (mire a heal) ¿van a servirte esos datos para tu investigación?

Heal: umm es posible, solo tengo que buscarles el sentido y creo que los estoy comprendiendo un poco.

Sorrow: (bostece) bueno siento el haberlos preocupado, (mire a celestia) si no les molesta ¿nos podrían prestar una habitación? Aún tengo el sueño de 5 vidas y ni todas las pesadillas del mundo me van a quitar el sueño.

Tia: por mí no hay problema, ¿pero no quieres desayunar antes?

Elis: uff bueno supongo que no cae mal un desayuno rápido, -_- pero luego también voy a dormir, (me señalo con su casco) por culpa de este soquete no pude dormir como quisiera anoche así que me hace falta.

Care: (se cruzó de cascos y rio un poco) y dale que son la mar de despreocupados ustedes.

Elis y yo lo miramos cerramos los ojos y asentimos con orgullo –sip-.

Tia: -_- hey eso no es algo de que estar orgullosos, agg como sea vamos de una vez, la verdad yo tampoco he desayunado y ya me dio un poco de hambre.

Ninguno de los 6 había comido nada así que celestia les dijo también a heal y a care para que vinieran pero ellos se negaron y dijeron que no podían dejar de vigilar el estado de rainbow así que celestia les dijo que le pediría a unas criadas del castillo para que se los trajeran y ellos aceptaron gustosos, luego de acordar eso los 4 salimos de la habitación de heal y de care y nos fuimos al comedor.

Allí los cocineros nos sirvieron a cada uno un plato de frutas con una rara espuma de color blanca encima que elis y yo vimos un poco raro pero a lo que lo probamos solo fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que elis y yo devoramos todo lo que nos sirvieron y luego luna nos guio a una habitación a ambos, era bastante espaciosa y tenía dos camas con un par de mesas de noche, un tocador con espejo, 2 ventanas y una puerta que daba al balcón, pero también había una televisión como la del cuarto de luna.

Sorrow: (señale la televisión) hey luna ¿que eso no es como el que tu tenías en tu cuarto?

Luna: ah ¿te refieres al televisor? Pues si es parecido, solo que es una marca distinta al mío.

Elis: (se acercó y miro extrañada la televisión) ¿y para que se supone que sirve esta cosa?

Luna tomo una pequeña cosa y la apunto al televisor y tanto elis como yo terminamos saltando hacia atrás y nos preparamos para aplastar esa cosa cuando este despidió una luz bastante fuerte comenzando a aparecer unos ponis corriendo asustados dentro de esa cosa y pidiendo ayuda, elis y yo estábamos a punto de cortar esa cosa para sacarlos pero luna nos detuvo halando nuestras colas con su magia.

Elis: ¡porque nos detienes, que no ves que esos ponis están en problemas? ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de allí!

Luna: (se rio un poco) jeje ¬u¬ sip la misma reacción que yo tuve cuando la vi por primera vez, °u° tranquilos no son reales, es solo un programa de tv, esos ponis son actores que participaron en ese programa.

Sorrow: O-o amm ok no entendí.

Luna: míralo de esta forma, es como una obra de teatro, solo que esta no está pasando actualmente, es una grabación… como un recuerdo solo que lo vez cuando quieras

Elis: (se rasco la cabeza) aah vale, entonces lo que veamos en esta cosa no está pasando actualmente ¿sino que es solo una historia para entretener?

Luna: sip algo así, ya con el tiempo aprenderán como funciona, pero de momento solo disfrútenlo y listo, después de todo hay programas para cada gusto, están los de acción, románticas, de terror, misterio, y muchos otros más.

Sorrow: O.0 eso sí que es algo, bueno creo que veré un rato esta cosa ¿me explicas cómo funciona?

Luna asintió gustosa y comenzó a explicarnos cómo funcionaba el televisor, nos explicó del control remoto el cómo cambiar de canales y el volumen de esa cosa, y un montón más de cosas, luego ella salió de la habitación y solo quedamos elis y yo viendo el televisor.

Ni se cuánto estuvimos viendo esa cosa pero sí que nos entretuvimos y mucho, vimos algunas películas de acción que debo decir que aunque nosotros hicimos cosas parecidas eran bastante geniales, también vimos unas pocas románticas, estas le encantaron a elis que no paraba de llorar al verlas y tengo que admitir que a mí también me pegaron en el alma, y otro montón más de programas o películas, pero luego de un rato decidí hablar con elis.

Sorrow: (suspire) hey elis, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Elis: (respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del televisor) claro de que se trata.

Sorrow: (apague el televisor y ella me miro un poco enojada) vamos que de lo que tengo que hablarte es bastante serio.

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) bueno ya está bien, de que se trata.

Sorrow: agg no sé si antes de perder la memoria te lo dije o no, pero de todos modos en algún momento te ibas a enterar y prefiero hablarte de ello.

Elis: (me miro muy extrañada) ¿de qué se trata sorrow? ya me estas preocupando.

Sorrow: ¿recuerdas que antes le dijiste a wiss que mi pelaje era mucho más claro? (ella asintió) pues en realidad si tenías razón, es de un color gris claro.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos y me miro extrañada) oook ¿pero entonces por qué esta mucho más oscuro de lo que recuerdo?

Sorrow: ese es el detalle, el porqué de eso, (tome un poco de aire) mira no sé exactamente el por qué pero eso sucede cuando no hago… algo cada cierto tiempo, y el oscurecimiento del pelaje es solo la primera etapa, luego viene la debilidad que tenía antes de lo del ataque, y la caída de la temperatura corporal que antes tuve e incluso el brillo extraño de mis ojos es raíz de eso.

Elis: (me miro bastante sorprendida) hey ¿pero qué rayos te hicieron mientras te interrogaban? antes esas cosas nunca te pasaron.

Sorrow: (la mire un poco preocupado) ¿entonces no sabes nada de eso?

Elis: (negó con la cabeza) no, lo siento pero no sé nada de nada.

Esa era una respuesta que no quería oír ya que tenía miedo que al decirle ella también me temiera pero era algo que no podía ocultar de ella fácilmente, y sería peor si ella se enterara por sí sola, así que trague saliva por los nervios y luego me dispuse a decirle.

Elis: (ella noto que tenía miedo y se sentó a mi lado pegándose a mi lado y me sonrió) agg vamos sorrow hemos sido compañeros por años, no tienes por qué temer decirme nada.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos y suspire para luego mirarla a los ojos) el caso es que todo es me pasa al no consumir sangre creo, (ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miraba) tengo recuerdos haber mordido a muchos ponis para alimentarme de ellos elis.

Elis: (me miro sin poder creerlo) hey ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

Sorrow: sabes que no bromearía con algo así.

Elis: (cerro sus ojos sin quitar su vista de mi) ¿desde cuándo te ha pasado eso?

Sorrow: te debo una disculpa elis, porque estoy seguro que era desde que era un potrillo.

Ella se quedó callada por un tiempo mirando a otro lado cosa que de verdad me aterro pero luego ella me miro y sonrió y me abraso del cuello.

Elis: ¿sabes? gracias por confiar en mí y habérmelo dicho sorrow.

Sorrow: (comencé a llorar un poco) ¿no te asusta tener que estar atada a alguien así? ¿Técnicamente un monstruo?

Elis: (se separó y me limpio las lágrimas) °u° para nada, si por 9 años jamás te atreviste a tocarme a mí o a los demás del grupo, ¿porque lo harías ahora? además te conozco sorrow, sé que antes de dañarme a mí o a alguno de los ponis que conoces preferirías mil veces lanzarte de un barranco, no importa que tu vida dependa de ello jamás nos harías daño.

Sorrow: (esas fueron palabras que sí que necesitaba ya que de inmediato comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme y la abrase) gracias elis, perdona que no te haya dicho antes, pero es que tuve demasiadas malas experiencias precisamente por eso, por que otros se enteraban de esto.

Elis: agg si te entiendo un poco, pero dime ¿cuándo y cómo fue que lo descubriste?

Sorrow: (me limpie las lágrimas) fue un día antes de ir a rescatarlas a ti y a rainbow, después que el corruptor casi me matara quede inconsciente, pero cuando recupere la conciencia estaba en las afueras del imperio parado en el cadáver de un oso polar, no sé exactamente como pero cuando estuve inconsciente lo mordí y comí un pedazo de la carne de su cuello para después tomar toda la sangre que pude, luego vi que scoot estaba parada justo delante del oso.

Elis: (de solo oírlo se puso pálida) ¿o- ósea que scoot lo sabe? Rayos sorrow esto es malo ¿qué hacemos si se lo llega a contar a las princesas?

Sorrow: ya hable con ella y tal parece que no le dirá nada a las princesas, en fin luego de recuperar la conciencia y ver a scoot quise hablar con ella pero vi a un lobo que corrió la misma suerte que el oso, simplemente no pude resistir el impulso de morderlo y beber su sangre, pero cuando lo hice el malestar que estuve sintiendo todo este tiempo se fue.

Elis: (se llevó un casco al mentón pensando en algo) umm eso es bastante extraño ¿no recuerdas porque te paso eso?

Sorrow: no lamentablemente no.

Elis: pero si te puedes alimentar de los animales ¿porque antes lo hacías de ponis?

Sorrow: 0.o tengo una teoría sobre eso pero nada confirmado aún, creo que la sangre de los animales no es lo mismo a las de los ponis, las de los animales aparte que sabe un poco feo solo desaparece el debilitamiento por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero para asustar al ex unicornio que las capturo a todas le di una lamida a su sangre en un cuchillo que use para interrogarlo y aparte de ser bastante dulce para mí, con solo una lamida tuvo bastante efecto en retrasar el debilitamiento.

Elis: umm entonces, que tu pelaje se halla oscurecido quiere decir que te hace falta tomar sangre, y no solo eso sino que si es de algún poni mejor ¿cierto?

Sorrow: (suspire un poco triste) agg si así parece.

Elis: uff la vas a tener difícil, antes me supongo que podías simplemente matar a un bandido y tomar su sangre pero ahora lo dudo mucho, y menos sin que las princesas lo noten.

Sorrow: lo sé… he estado pensando mucho en eso, pero supongo que tendré que salir y cazar algún animal de momento, pero creo que vas a tener que acompañarme si no te puedes alejar tanto de mí.

Elis: -u- por mí no hay problema, puede que no lo recuerdes y nunca te lo haya dicho, ¬_¬ pero algo que solíamos hacer mucho cuando viajábamos era cazar animales y comerlos cuando teníamos hambre, así que no me es tan raro el que comas carne de hecho, (me miro bastante seria) aunque si tengo que preguntarte esto, ¿te comiste a algún poni?

Sorrow: O_O amm no que yo recuerde solo tomaba su sangre y los dejaba muertos en el suelo.

Elis: (se pasó el casco por la frente) uff menos mal, eso sí me daría bastante asco.

Sorrow: -_- ¿y me lo dices a mí? Si lo hubiera hecho hasta yo estuviera vomitando en este momento.

Elis: (dio un buen bostezo) umm bueno, en todo caso que quieres hacer, ¿salimos a cazar algo o dormimos?

Sorrow: -_- ni hablar que salgo ahora, vamos a dormir hasta nuevo aviso, la sed y todo se puede esperar, pero el sueño que tengo no, así que por mí a dormir.

Elis: (se acostó a mi lado) ¬u¬ bien dicho, -_- a decir verdad ni yo quiero salir en estos momentos.

Ambos nos reímos un poco y luego nos acomodamos en la cama, elis fue la primera en caer dormida y luego le seguí yo.

… … … … … …

Lo siguiente que supimos fue que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación y nos despertamos, le dije que pasara y resulto ser cadence quien entro.

Cadence: (nos miró un poco preocupada) ¿oigan si están bien verdad? No se sienten mal ni están enfermos ¿no?

Ambos pestañamos un par de veces y la miramos extrañados.

Elis: nop, estamos bien O.0 ¿porque lo preguntas cadence?

Cadence: O-o amm ¿de verdad no saben que han estado dormidos por un día y medio? Le dije a varias criadas para que vinieran a avisarles de las comidas pero nunca respondían y tampoco tomaban la comida que dejaban en la puerta y bueno eso me preocupo bastante, (se sobo uno de sus casco) pensé que estaban enfermos o algo, así que aun si no respondía iba a entrar de todos modos para por lo menos asegurarme que estuvieran vivos.

Sorrow: O.0 ook alto ¿estuvimos durmiendo un día y medio?

Elis: -u- no seria lamas larga que nos lanzamos, (en ese momento nos sonó la tripa como nunca a elis y a mí y ambos nos apenamos un poco con cadence que se echó a reír) amm princesa ¿de casualidad nos puede decir la hora y si no es mucha molestia darnos un poco de comida?

Cadence: (tenía la boca tapada pero igual se estaba riendo) jiji claro no hay problema, en estos momentos son las 10 de la mañana y no se preocupen les diré a una de las criadas que los atienda.

Sorrow: hey ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo va la investigación de ese tal neón? ¿Ha dado resultado?

Cadence: agg me temo que no, pero aún no vamos ni a la mitad de los expedientes, son demasiadas actas para solo 6 ponis que trabajamos en ello.

Sorrow: lamento no poder ser de ayuda cadence pero no podemos leer la escritura actual.

Elis: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) si la verdad ni siquiera reconozco las letras.

Cadence: (nos miró sorprendida) ¿acaso son analfabetas?

Elis: nop, es solo que no hablamos para nada su idioma.

Cadence: (nos miro sorprendida) ¿pero entonces como es que puedo entender lo que dicen?

Elis: aah en estos momentos (tomo collar con la piedra) es por este collar de aquí, pero antes era por la magia de sorrow.

Cadence: (vio con un poco de interés los otros dos collares que teníamos el de la luna eclipsada y el de la espada alada) ¿y para qué son los otros dos collares de que tienen? ¿Son solo un adorno o tienen algo de especial?

Sorrow: bueno, un poco de ambas, en estos momentos solo son un adorno pero para salir de un sitio bastante desagradable tuvimos que pasar por un infierno para conseguir ambos collares y salir.

Cadence: vaya entonces sí que son especiales, °u° en fin entonces le diré a wiss que los atienda así que esperen aquí, nos vemos luego.

Cadence salió por la puerta y yo solo por curiosidad revise mi pelaje y en efecto estaba un poco mas oscuro que antes y elis también se dio cuenta de eso.

Elis: creo que hoy saldremos a hacerlo.

Sorrow: si será lo mejor antes que comience el debilitamiento.

Elis: bueno… ¿que dices si primero comemos y luego pasamos por la habitación de heal y de care? quiero ver cómo sigue rainbow, luego podemos ir a las afueras del imperio.

Sorrow: por mi está bien.

Luego de un momento entraron por la puerta wiss junto con los 4 potrillas con traje de sirvientas y con un aparente caso de robo de almas combinado con una desnutrición severa.

Wiss: hola ¬_¬ ¿así que ya despertaron de su hibernación? Hasta yo estaba pensando que ya estaban enfermos o algo.

Elis: (miro a las niñas y luego a wiss) amm bueno no estábamos enfermos solo tremendamente cansados, pero wiss O_0 ¿por qué las niñas tienes un traje de sirvientas puestas?

Wiss: (de repente una vena se le asomo en la frente) aah es que son tan buenas niñas que se ofrecieron a ayudarme en mi trabajo, (las miro con una sonrisa que era de todo menos de felicidad) ¿cierto niñas?

Todas más que aterradas asintieron y cuando wiss las dejo de ver comenzaron a rogarnos por ayuda con las lagrimas bajando por sus ojos y elis un poco movida se ofreció a ayudarlas.

Elis: bueno eso es bondadoso de su parte, pero wiss creo que no podrán hacerlo por mucho ya que según me dijeron antes hoy irían a visitar a sus familiares.

Wiss: (tomo un respiro y luego sonrió normalmente) umm bueno supongo que ya me han ayudado lo suficiente entonces, es hora de ir y comer luego podrán ir con sus familiares.

Todas estaban celebrando pero wiss les corto en momento

Wiss: (miro a la pequeña alicornio) excepto tu flury estoy bastante segura que ya has visto mucho a tus padres en estos 2 días.

Flury: (se arrodillo ante wiss tomándola del vestido mientras lloraba) ¡por favor ten piedad prometo no jugar más cerca de los tanques pero ya déjame descansar!

Wiss: (comenzó a reírse un poco) jiji está bien flury solo jugaba, puedes ir con tus padres también, -_- pero de verdad asegúrense de no volver a jugar cerca de nada remotamente explosivo, (las miro amenazadoramente) o me voy a asegurar de que me ayuden con las tareas por toda una semana sin descanso alguno.

Las 4 se pusieron firmes he hicieron un saludo militar -si señora-.

Luego de eso todas se quitaron el traje y fuimos a la cocina a desayunar, como wiss aun tenia cosas que hacer ella se fue dejando a las 4 potrillas con nosotros pero flury de hecho quería ir con sus padres asi que se fue, les dijimos al resto que iríamos a ver a rainbow así que ellas quisieron venir con nosotros también, como ya antes habíamos ido no necesitamos pedir direcciones, llegamos a la habitación de heal y de care y luego tocamos la puerta, al poco rato care la abrió.

Care: (era obvio que recién se levantaba ya que tenía la melena hecha un desastre) umm ah hola son ustedes, pensé que habían salido a un encargo o algo por hace ya un tiempo que no los vimos ni para comer.

Sorrow: -u- no de hecho estuvimos durmiendo desde que salimos de su habitación hasta hace poco.

Care: ¬_¬ y a eso le llamo yo hibernar ¿y díganme que los trae por aquí?

Elis: a pues quería saber de rainbow, como va su recuperación y si ya despertó.

Care: (termino de abrir la puerta) pasen adelante, aún no ha despertado pero al menos ya su estado de salud es bastante bueno, solo traten de no hacer mucho ruido, heal se quedó ayer toda la noche cuidando de rainbow y en estos momentos está dormida.

Los 5 pasamos a la habitación y al entrar note que de verdad heal estaba rendida en su cama, pero luego mire a donde estaba rainbow, ya su cuerpo había tomado de nuevo color y a pesar de aun estar vendada, ya no tenía tantas como antes, sus alas aun las tenía completamente pegadas aun a su cuerpo, y tanto su ojo como sus cascos aun los tenia vendados, scoot camino a donde estaba rainbow y se sentó a su lado muy deprimida al verla en ese estado.

Elis: (miro un poco triste a care) oye ¿crees que después de que se recupere pueda volver a volar?

Care: bueno elis eso solo el tiempo lo dirá… te aseguro que pasara unos meses en tierra como mínimo a menos que las princesas le hagan un abra cadabra y de alguna forma sanen esas alas, pero de todos modos aun si se las sanan, de todos modos tiene que pasar por rehabilitación antes de poder volar por el cielo eso te lo aseguro.

Scoot: (miro a care casi que llorando) ¿doctor en cuanto tiempo cree que rainbow despierte?

Care: agg bueno eso solo depende de ella pequeña, puede sea mañana o puede que sea en una semana o tal vez más, pero por lo menos sabemos que va a despertar en algún momento.

Sweetie: (le puso un casco a scoot en el hombro) eso es una buena noticia, por lo menos sabemos que volveremos a verla scoot.

Bloom: °u° sip solo nos queda preparar la fiesta para cuando lo haga y hacer que se mejore mucho más rápido.

Sweetie: es cierto, deberíamos comprarle también un regalo para cuando despierte.

Scoot: ¡genial! (se llevo un casco al mentón) 0.o aunque tendremos que pedirle algunos bits a los adultos para comprarlo… °u° ¡pero me voy a asegurar que sea el regalo más genial que alguien le dé a rainbow!

Care: (rio un poco al ver a las niñas emocionadas) bueno eso sería fantástico para ella cuando despierte, después de todo nada mejor que ver caras conocidas luego de algo como lo que tuvo que pasar.

Elis en ese momento note que se puso bastante seria y camino para decirle algo en el oído a care luego miro a las niñas.

Elis: ¿niñas podrían cuidar de rainbow por care un momento?

Las tres asintieron alegres –claro-.

Elis comenzó a caminar a la salida con care y yo fui con ellos, salimos del cuarto y caminamos hasta entrar a otra de las habitaciones del castillo que por suerte estaba vacía, elis primero se aseguró que de verdad no hubiera nadie y care la miro extrañado.

Care: de que se trata elis ¿para que me trajeron aquí?

Elis: (miro a care un poco preocupada) agg mira care ambos ya somos adultos así que no me andaré con rodeos, eres médico y sabes tan bien como yo que rainbow fue violada ¿cierto?

Care: (desvió la mirada un poco triste) agg si, tanto heal como yo lo notamos.

Elis: no te mentiré, entre sorrow y yo matamos a todos esos desgraciados porque todos eran peor que la escoria a mis ojos, pero por eso mismo tengo desde que la vi una inquietud ¿rainbow quedo embarazada?

Tanto care como yo abrimos los ojos a mas no poder cuando ella lo pregunto, después de todo esa era una posibilidad muy viable, care al ver la cara de elis tan seria el solo pudo suspirar.

Care: agg escucha existe algo que se llama confidencialidad entre paciente y doctor que no me permite darte detalles como esos.

Elis: (lo miro casi amenazante) care si no me lo dices tú yo misma lo averiguare, no se mucho de medicina pero sigo siendo una yegua y como tal sí que se cómo notarlo, así que evitemos los desastres frente a las niñas y dímelo por favor.

Care: (lo pensó por un rato y luego miro a elis rendido) agg está bien te lo diré, ambos creemos que no lo está pero no es nada acertado, tenía rastros de semen en su útero lo que quiere decir que se dejaron llevar esos psicópatas, en el momento que la violaron no estaba en celo por suerte, pero no estamos seguros de sí lo esta es porque tal parece que entro en el día que la rescataron, así que nada es seguro (miro a elis a los ojos) dime algo elis, también pasaste por eso no?

Elis: (miro las marcas en su flanco) agg rayos son demasiado visibles, (ella asintió) ni modo es obvio que lo notarias después de todo eres médico.

Care: eso y el que sepas tanto del tema te delataron elis ¿tu si quedaste embarazada cuando lo hicieron?

Elis: no aun no me había desarrollado cuando lo hicieron, (care abrió la boca a mas no poder al oír eso) pero en el trascurso de mi vida si vi a demasiadas yeguas en la situación de rainbow, y ellas si lo quedaron, fueron muchas las que prefirieron apuñalar su vientre y matar al potrillo así les costara la vida, y pocas fueron las que decidieron seguir y por lo menos dar a luz al potrillo, pero eso no significa que lo amaran y cuidaran, mi preocupación por rainbow es cuál sería la decisión que tomara cuando despierte y note que tiene un potrillo creciendo dentro, lo matara o dará a luz y lo abandonara.

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco al mentón) umm eso sí que es una buena pregunta, no la conozco lo suficiente para opinar, pero no creo que lo abandone en todo caso.

Care: y no te falla la suposición, en dado caso yo pienso que si lo tendría.

Elis: agg si pero no sabría cómo decirle que posiblemente mate al padre ¿sabes?

Sorrow: auch buen punto, ¬_¬ y supongo que uno tampoco quiere enterarse que fue resultado de una violación.

Care: -_- ¿saben que ambos tienes una mente bastante perversa para haber pensado en todo eso? o están locos o ya están demasiado acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.

Elis: -.- pues es la segunda, ya te lo dije, vimos demasiados casos como el de rainbow antes.

Care: -_- como sea volvamos a la habitación, si heal se despierta y no estoy allí me puedo considerar poni muerto.


	40. Guardias

Cap 40: -_- Guardias.

Los tres caminamos de regreso a la habitación y al llegar heal aún seguía durmiendo cosa que me extraño estando esas tres potrillas en la habitación, pero luego notamos como todas estaban sentadas a un lado de rainbow un poco decaídas.

Sorrow: (mire a las niñas) bueno es hora de que nos vayamos, que harán ustedes niñas ¿se va a quedar aquí o irán a su habitación?

Sweetie: (nos miró un poco apenada) amm bueno queríamos pedirles un favor a ambos.

Elis: bueno de que se trata.

Bloom: (nos dio un mirada de cachorrito) °n° ¿podrían llevarnos a ver a nuestra familia? Es que ya hace un tiempo que no pasamos por allí y además si queremos comprar el regalo tendremos que pedirles dinero.

Elis: umm bueno sorrow y yo teníamos planeado ver la cuidad, así que no tenemos problemas en llevarlas.

Sweetie: °u° ¡genial entonces vayamos de una vez!

Todos nos despedimos de care y salimos de la habitación con rumbo a la ciudad, al salir del castillo elis quedo bastante impresionada por la vista de esta que a pesar del montón de ponis con caras largas aun así seguía siendo algo fuera de lo normal para ambos, las niñas iban delante de nosotros y nos guiaron a una enorme edificación en una forma casi que circular de donde salían y entraban un montón de ponis.

Cuando entramos los pasillos estaba lleno de ponis refugiados eso lo pudimos notar, pero para nuestra sorpresa, ninguno estaba en un estado lamentable, todos parecían estar comiendo bien y tenían por lo menos para cubrirse en las noches, aunque sí que algunos estaban refunfuñones.

Todos continuamos caminando pero era bastante difícil hacerlo por la multitud de ponis dentro, nos detuvimos cuando un poni me agarro de la cola y al no esperarme eso termine cayendo de frente al piso.

¿?: (Se oía enojado) ¡hey! ¿Que acaso no piensas disculparte por haberme pisado?

Ok quería matarlo por eso ya que me dolió el haberme caído así pero me levante del suelo intentando contenerme porque estaba casi seguro que no había pisado a nadie, elis y el resto miraron al poni detrás de mí sin creérselo y ya una multitud se estaba reuniendo a nuestro alrededor para ver qué pasaba otra razón por la cual me contuve.

Sorrow: (me sobe el hocico) agg bien como quieras lo siento por haberte pisado ¿contento?

¿?: Ja como si una disculpa lo arreglara todo ¿que acaso no piensas hacerte responsable por el moretón que me quedo en uno de mis cascos?

Vi como elis cada vez más lo miraba asqueada y aun yo ya quería saltarle encima y destrozarlo así que me voltee y lo encare, este había resultado ser un pegaso amarillo de melena y cola rojas de ojos ámbar con un traje de vestir muy elegante así que lo más seguro es que fuera uno de esos nobles frustrados, este al verme de frente se congelo pero eso no me importo para nada ya me había hartado.

Sorrow: (lo agarre del cuello levantándolo a dos patas) escúchame bien basura ya fui lo suficientemente amable de disculparme aun cuando estoy 100% seguro de no haberte pisado, es más, por tu maldita agarrada de cola yo fui el que termine pegándole el hocico al suelo, así que tengo todo el derecho y las ganas del mundo de partirte las patas y lanzarte a un basurero.

¿?: (Estaba temblando pero aun así estaba altanero) suéltame maldita escoria, que un criminal como tu tan siquiera me toque… además deja de parlotear, ¿que no sabes quién soy? Para tu información soy starbound la cabeza de familia de una de las nobles familias de canterlot, con solo pedírselo a las princesas te echarían a un calabozo esco…

Ni siquiera lo deje terminar de hablar cuando le di un lindo golpetazo en la cara pero me controle un poco para no matarlo, todos los presentes quedaron con las bocas abiertas a mas no poder por lo que acababa de hacer, luego camine hasta donde él estaba y lo volví a levantar, era claro que estaba aterrado pero supongo que su orgullo no le permitía el bajar su cabeza y disculparse.

Starbound: (se sobo el rostro y me miro aterrado) ¡Cómo Te Atreves A Golpearme? ¡Ten Por Seguro Que Las Princesas Se Enteraran De Esto Y Te Van A Atrapar Y Si No Terminas Desterrado En La Luna Es De Milagro!

Sorrow: (lo mire fríamente) pues adelante imbécil si sobrevives no tengo problema con que les digas a las princesas, ¿adivina de dónde vengo? (los ojos se achicaron cuando oyó eso) si exactamente del castillo, temo informarte basura que estas interfiriendo con una misión especial encomendada por las mismas princesas, ahora según la ley tengo toda la autoridad que necesito para enviarte en una caja de zapatos directo al calabozo.

Starbound: ¡d- deja de mentir maldito las princesas jamás le darían una misión especial a alguien como tú! es obvio que eres un completo criminal.

Sorrow: (le di una patada en el pecho y lo lance en contra de una de las paredes) estas bajo arresto por los siguientes cargos, primero por abuso de poder, es obvio que nada te hice, solo querías aprovecharte de mí y te escudaste con eso de hablar con las princesas para que me metieran en el calabozo, (camine hasta él y lo levante) segundo por discriminación en su más alto nivel, al verme solo me llamaste escoria y demás (esta vez le di en la boca y creo habérsela partido cosa que lo hizo gritar mientras retrocedía aterrado) y por último, ¡provocar contiendas innecesarias en tiempos de crisis!

Tal como le advertí tome uno de sus cascos y lo gire hasta que se escucho un audible crack, este grito como nada en su vida pero luego vi un basurero cercano y al ser poni de palabra lo arrastre de la melena, lo levante y lo arroje en él de cabeza.

Sorrow: (me sacudí los cascos mirando al basurero) ¡Y Agradece Que No Sacaras El Estúpido Título De Noble, Porque Te Lo Hubiera Metido En El Trasero Para Que Aprendas El Valor Que Le Tengo A Los Papeles!

Elis se rio como nunca al ver esto pero el resto de los ponis no tanto, de hecho al momento llegaron algunos guardias junto con spike a ver qué pasaba, y este al verme de una vez me cayó a preguntas.

Spike: (vio al tipo gritando en el basurero) O_O ¡Pero Qué Demonios Paso Aquí?

Elis: amm °u° nada importante spike, no te preocupes.

Spike: (nos miró molesto) ¡que no me preocupe! (señalo al tipejo) hay un noble de canterlot metido en el basurero y gritado de absoluto dolor ¡Y Ustedes Me Dicen Que No Me Preocupe?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ pues si después de todo él fue quien rompió las leyes puedes preguntarle a todos los presentes si lo deseas, ustedes verán que hacen con ese intento de poni, nosotros nos largamos que no vinimos a jugar a este lugar.

Spike: (se tapó la cara y suspiro cansado) agg ¿algún día podrían dejar de destrozar y aterrorizar ponis por favor? (miro a applebloom) applebloom un apple nunca miente ¿cierto? Dime que fue lo que paso.

Guardia de cristal: spike el glorioso no cree que es un poco… bueno ¿atrevido contar con el testimonio de una potrilla?

Spike: ¬_¬ no si es la hermana del elemento de la honestidad y una buena amiga, así que Bloom confió en que no me mientas.

Bloom: amm bueno lo que paso fue esto.

Bloom le relato exactamente todo lo que pasó a spike sin omitir ningún detalle y sin mentir en nada, cosa que nos hizo sudar a elis y a mí ya que metí algunas mentirillas, pero el solo suspiro rendido y le dio orden a los guardias que se llevaran al pegaso.

Spike: (miro a la multitud) ¡muy bien aquí no hay nada más que ver así que les agradezco que vuelvan a sus quehaceres y despejen el paso!

Cuando la multitud se fue spike nos jalo a ambos de la cola y nos metió en un cuarto vacío junto con las niñas.

Elis: (se sobo el trasero mirándolo un poco enojada) ¡hey! que bastaba con pedir que te siguiéramos.

Spike: (nos vio burlonamente) con que misión especial encomendada por las princesas ¿eh? ¬u¬ Saben que me deben una y de las buenas ¿no? Es bastante obvio que eso es mentira y ninguno de los dos son parte de la guardia así que no tienen el derecho de arrestar a nadie.

Sorrow: (me reí nervioso) emm jeje bueno supongo que me deje llevar y recordare ese favor.

Spike: (se echó a reír) jeje mas les vale, pero si les soy sincero me alegra que hayan dejado a ese patán así, -_- ya tenía bastante tiempo abusando de su posición pero hasta el momento nunca nadie presento cargos ni nada en su contra por miedo, así que más bien me alegro que lo hicieran… ¬_¬ a ver si así aprende el tarado a respetar.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos y lo miro con una ceja levantada) hey por como lo dices más bien te hicimos un favor.

Spike: -u- si pero yo les hice 2… primero acaban de moler a golpes a un poni y segundo fingieron ser autoridades cosa la cual no son para hacerlo.

Elis: (alzo sus cascos) bien me doy, te debemos uno entonces, ¿y que quieres que hagamos?

Spike: naa por el momento me lo guardo.

Sorrow: amm bueno si es así, (comencé a caminar a la salida) entonces pongámonos en marcha y dejemos de una vez a las niñas con sus familias.

Spike: ah ya me estaba preguntado que hacían aquí, bueno en marcha entonces, star y yo estábamos en el cuarto con ellos cuando llegaron los guardias a buscarme.

Todos salimos de allí y luego seguimos a spike a una habitación donde estaban unos cuantos ponis reunidos, al vernos entrar se quedaron viéndonos un rato y spike nos presentó a todos que resultaron ser los familiares de las guardianas, hablamos un tiempo con ellos y luego estábamos por irnos pero scoot se acercó a nosotros.

Scoot: (Era clara la curiosidad en su cara) ¿a dónde van?

Sorrow: amm a pasear por allí ¿ya lo habíamos dicho no? Solo vinimos a traerlas a ti y a las demás.

Scoot: (hizo una cara irresistiblemente tierna) ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

Elis: amm no lo sé scoot.

Scoot: hay vamos °u° si van a ver la ciudad entonces es mejor que vayan con alguien que la conozca.

Sorrow: (suspire y le hable al oído) scoot no vamos a quedarnos dentro de la ciudad vamos a salir de ella.

Scoot: entonces más razón para querer ir, vamos °n° prometo no entrometerme en su camino.

Elis: (al ver la insistencia de scoot ella suspiro) agg bien ven con nosotros, (miro a spike) hey spike nos vamos con scoot luego nos reunimos en el castillo.

Spike: bien pero tengan cuidado y procuren no meterse en más líos, -_- que no puedo salvarlos de todos.

Sorrow: -_- bueno lo intentaremos.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos a la salida, cuando los demás ponis nos vieron enseguida se apartaron y nos dejaron pasar, scoot estaba un poco apenada pero ni a elis ni a mi nos podía importar menos, solo nos despedimos de todos y salimos del lugar, luego si hicimos un poco de turismo en la ciudad y scoot nos guio por ella, vimos la biblioteca, los campos de cultivos, y otros sitios de interés de la ciudad, pero luego fuimos a la salida del imperio.

Sorrow: (mire a scoot) ¿estas segura de querer venir? Sabes que no vamos de excursión.

Scoot: (se sobo un casco) bueno si soy sincera (me miro a los ojos) sorrow si se a que van no soy tonta, si van a fuera es solo por lo que hiciste hace unos días.

Sorrow: no te equivocas ¿pero si sabes eso porque decidiste venir con nosotros en vez de quedarte con tus amigas?

Scoot: (suspiro y bajo la cabeza) porque te temo sorrow.

Eso dejo en blanco incluso a elis, esas no fueron exactamente palabras que quisiera escuchar.

Elis: ¿entonces por qué viniste con nosotros si le temes? ¿y más tú sola?

Scoot: (casi estaba por llorar) le temo pero no quiero eso, no quiero temerle a alguien que considero un amigo.

Sorrow: (sonreí y el revolví la melena) pues tienes unas formas bastante raras de superar tu miedo, pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces no tengo problemas en que vengas, (mire a elis) andando.

Caminamos a la salida y allí estaban parados dos guardias uno de ellos al vernos de inmediato tomo su lanza y me ataco antes de poder decir palabra alguna así que esquive la lanza y la quebré mientras que elis de inmediato lo embistió y derribo.

El otro guardia al ver a su compañero atacar él también lo hizo y al ver como a su compañero elis lo derribo el tomo su espada y estaba por cortar a elis con ella, así que antes que hiciera algo tome a kuro con la boca y detuve su arma, el siguió empujando su arma con fuerza contra la mía en un intento de someterme pero yo solo solté a kuro y su arma quedo enterrada en el suelo así que de inmediato le di un golpe en el mentón y el retrocedió mientras yo tome su espada y a kuro, elis también tomo su daga con la boca y los encaramos.

Sorrow: ¿porque nos atacaron?

¿?: (me vio molesto) ¡porque eres un fugitivo y mi deber como guardia es capturarte!

Elis: (me vio enojada) ¡pero qué demonios hiciste cuando no estuve?

Sorrow: O.O ¡hey espera! ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡No soy ningún fugitivo!

¿?: ¿Y esperas que me crea eso después de haberme noqueado en el hospital y amenazar a red?

Sorrow: (como estaba en esa armadura no lo reconocí pero una vez dijo ese enseguida lo recordé) emm vale clei siento eso ¿sí? estaba bastante corto de tiempo y no me pude explicar, pero te aseguro que no soy un criminal.

Clei: no me vengas con esa, (miro a su compañero) ¡ve por refuerzos yo me las arreglare con ambos!

Guardia: bien pero procura no morir, creo haberlos visto pelear hace unos días fuera de la barrera y no son oponentes que debas subestimar.

Clei: (trago bien hondo y se puso pálido) si son esos dos entonces con más razón apúrate.

El guardia se fue y clei encendió su cuerno, estaba temblando de pavor pero aun así estaba listo para pelear, mire a scoot que nos veía con un poco de miedo así que solo pude suspirar y lance ambas espadas a los pies de clei y me senté, al ver eso elis solo desvaneció la daga y se sentó también.

Clei: (nos miró un poco confundido) si creen que bajare la guardia por eso entonces están equivocados no voy a caer en sus trucos.

Sorrow: (levante un casco) mira ya lo dije no somos criminales, si vas a atacar adelante de todos modos no me moveré.

Él nos vio enojado y luego disparo una bola de fuego a donde estábamos, scoot grito que nos moviéramos preocupada pero tal como dije ninguno de los dos nos movimos una pulgada de donde estábamos, la bola de fuego estallo en medio de nosotros y nos hirió un poco ya que las llamas nos quemaron un poco el costado pero de todos modos ninguno hizo nada dejando sin palabras tanto a scoot como a clei.

Clei: ¿están locos? ¡Eso pudo haberlos matado! ¿porque no esquivaron?

Elis: ¬_¬ ya te lo dijimos no somos criminales así que no hay razón para atacarte y tampoco vamos a escapar, esperaremos a que venga alguno de tus capitanes y hablaremos con ellos, según entiendo solo son dos, shining o hunter, ellos te dirán que no mentimos.

Scoot: (corrió a donde estábamos ambos y se paró enfrente de ambos) ¿es que están locos? Eso pudo de verdad terminar matándolos, (miro al guardia enojada) y tu ¡cómo pudiste atacarlos si ambos están desarmados y fuera de guardia! ¡Eres Un Tonto!

Luego de eso scoot corrió y nos revisó los costados para ver qué tan graves eran las heridas que teníamos, pero solo se encontró con unas pocas quemaduras y algunos cortes menores.

Sorrow: (le sobe la cabeza) tranquila scoot no es nada y tampoco te enojes con él, solo hace su trabajo como se debe.

Scoot: (me miro con unas lagrimitas amenazando con escapar) pero aun así no debió de atacar, ninguno estaba armado.

Elis: (rodo sus ojos un poco) más bien sí que tiene que hacerlo, ¿sabes?… existen algo llamado armas ocultas, (tomo con su boca una pequeña cuchilla arrojadiza de debajo de su ala) como esta.

Clei: (se puso en guardia de nuevo) así que al final no estaban desarmados ¿no?

Elis: -_- no pero eso no significa que vaya a atacarte, pude haber arrojado este cuchillo a tu cuello en cualquier momento y no lo he hecho, ¬_¬ te daré un consejo clei nunca en tu fregada vida como guardia creas que porque alguien arroje su arma eso es todo, porque aun sin armas pueden fácilmente partirte el cuello o mandarte una paliza a casco limpio.

Al poco tiempo fuimos rodeados por alrededor de 20 guardias, de inmediato tanto elis como yo nos movimos y tapamos a scoot para que no saliera herida en caso de que algo pasara, ellos de inmediato nos apuntaron con sus armas y al momento un pegaso de color naranja con melena, cola y ojos azules portando una armadura por lo que se miraba hecha de cristales se paró delante de nosotros.

¿?: (Miro a clei) ¿son ellos los criminales que mencionaste soldado?

Clei: así es señor, ese unicornio fue el que me noqueo en el hospital y amenazó a una de las enfermeras.

¿?: (nos miró de pies a cabeza) se los pondré así, si se entregan sin resistirse nos evitamos el problema de que salgan aún más lastimados y tengamos que tratarlos, así que ¿que deciden?

Sorrow: (suspire cansado) agg estúpida suerte del demonio, (lo mire un poco cansado) mira primero que nada ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Clei: ¡hey mas respeto que estas hablan…!

¿?: (miro a clei bastante serio) tranquilo soldado que yo puedo hablar por mí mismo ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Sorrow: -_- por que esperábamos a otros dos, pero supongo fue error nuestro el asumir que solo abrían dos capitanes de la guardia, en fin mi nombre es sorrow, mucho gusto ¿capitán?...

¿?: je vaya que eres extraño te están arrestando y hasta das tu nombre, está bien mi nombre es flash sentri ahora responde se entre…

En ese momento scoot salto de entre nosotros directo a donde estaba flash casi de inmediato salte para atraparla pero no pude y ella corrió y lo abrazo de una pata meneando la cola de lo mas contenta.

Scoot: °u° ¡flash que bueno verte aquí!

Flash: O_O ¿scootaloo? ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí y sobre todo con dos criminales?

Scoot: (se sentó y comenzó a sobarse los cascos) es que ellos no son criminales flash, ellos nos han estado ayudando desde hace ya bastante tiempo, nos salvaron de un ataque de la creaturas del everfree, también ayudaron en la evacuación de canterlot y nos salvaron a mí y a las chicas cuando nos quedamos en canterlot atrapadas, en verdad que no son criminales.

Flash: (nos miró extrañado) alto, sí que oí de unos ponis que ayudaron en todo eso ¿pero de verdad son ustedes?

Elis: (miraba sin creérselo a scoot) O.O amm ¿sí?

Flash: O_o a ver supongamos que le creo a scoot que ustedes son quienes ella dice ¿me pueden explicar por qué rayos él dice que lo atacaste y amenazaste a una enfermera?

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco nervioso mientras me rascaba la melena) amm bueno si lo noquee pero no amenace a la enfermera ¿vale? Estaba un poco apurado y no tuve tiempo de explicarle nada, le pedí que preparara una jeringa con medicamento y ella se negó, yo solo deje la jeringa y me fui no la amenace ¿bien?

Clei: (me miro enojado) ¡entonces por qué rayos nos dejaste encerrados en la enfermería y le dijiste algo de no poder confiar en las princesas! ¿Podrías ser tan amable de explicárnoslo?

Elis: (me dio un tremendo golpetazo en la cabeza) ¡tienes un segundo para explicarte! ¿me oíste?

Sorrow: auch (mire a elis enojado) ¿podrías calmarte? (mire a clei) -_- digamos que tenía algo que hacer a sus espaldas que no me iban a dejar hacerlo, por eso el no poder confiar en ellas para eso, -_- que al final ellas lo descubrieran y lo dejaran pasar es otra cosa pero si le preguntas a luna ella misma podrá confirmártelo.

Flash: um bueno ágamos eso, (saco un aparato como el que tenían los guardias en el castillo) aquí flash solicito hablar con la princesa luna con urgencia.

Elis: (miro el aparato un poco intrigada) vale los guardias del castillo también tenían una de esas cosas ¿pero que rayos son?

Flash: son unas radios, con esto podremos hablar con luna y ella me confirmara si son criminales o no, (nos miró bastante serio) más les vale no habernos mentido porque si no les va a ir bastante mal por mentirme.

Luego de un momento para nuestra sorpresa comenzamos a escuchar la voz de luna.

Luna: que pasa flash ¿cuál es la emergencia?

Flash: princesa tengo enfrente a dos ponis que uno de mis soldados los cataloga como criminales pero scootaloo me afirma que no lo son y bueno me dijeron que si le preguntaba a usted daría fe de ellos.

Luna: bien ¿dime dónde estás?

Flash: en la entrada del imperio.

Luna: (sonaba bastante feliz) ok de inmediato voy para allá.

En un segundo luna apareció detrás de flash.

Luna: (miro bastante contenta a flash) muy bien dime flash ¿cuáles son?

Flash nos señaló y luna nos vio no tan feliz.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ya sé que vas a decir pero esta vez no tuve la culpa.

Luna: -_- flash no los conozco pueden llevárselos.

De inmediato flash saco su espada y estaba por atacarnos, y elis y yo quedamos con los ojos y la boca abiertos, todos los guardias nos saltaron encima pero se detuvieron cuando luna comenzó a reír como loca.

Elis: (tenía sus cascos levantados y una lanza en la nariz) O_O ¡Luna No Es Gracioso, Esto Tipos Están Con Todas Las Ganas Del Mundo De Destrozarnos!

Luna: (se limpió las lágrimas y nos miró) jeje ya lo siento pero necesitaba reírme un poco, °u° es broma flash si los conozco y no son criminales, nos han ayudado en varias ocasiones ya.

Flash: (miro un poco enojado a luna) vamos princesa con esas cosas no se juega, soldados bajen sus armas y pueden retirarse.

Scoot: -_- luna… eso fue malvado de tu parte.

Luna: (Se rio un poco) si ya lo siento, pero es que he estado todo el día con papeleos y todo eso, uff ya necesitaba un pequeño descanso, ¬_¬ y además, esos dos son peores que la mala hierba estoy segura que ni por qué les metas una espada en el pecho se mueren.

Sorrow: -_- que me atravesaran con unas tijeras y por suerte viviera no significa que sea inmortal, en fin (mire a scoot y a flash) ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo es que un capitán de guardia y una potrilla ¬_¬ aparentemente inocente se conocen?

Luna: aah °u° eso es porque flash sale con twilight, y bueno, supongo que ya conoces a esas tres, viven en ponyville y flash viajaba hasta allá cuando no estaba de servicio.

Elis: ooh ¬w¬ así que tenemos a un futuro príncipe entre nosotros.

Flash: (sonrió bastante apenado) vamos luna no era necesario decir eso, scoot y yo nos conocemos -_- porque ella y sus amigas me quemaron la cola con un cohete cuando fui a visitar a twilight.

Sorrow: (mire a scoot riéndome un poco) supongo que era de esperarse algo así ¿no?

Scoot: 0.0 quiero aclarar que fue un completo accidente y ya todas nos disculpamos debidamente por eso.

Flash: si lo sé, ¬_¬ pero no esperes que se me olvide así de fácil, después de todo no me pude sentar cómodamente en un buen tiempo por eso, en fin ¿para que se supone que van a las afueras del imperio? si se puede saber

Sorrow: en medio de la masacre de hace unos días perdí algo bastante importante y quiero ver si logro recuperarlo.

Luna: bueno suerte con eso y tengan cuidado TnT yo tengo que regresar a seguir con el papeleo o celi y cadence me matan, así que adiós.

Luna se trasporto de nuevo y flash suspiro.

Flash: bien solo tengan cuidado allí afuera, en esta época del año los animales salvajes se alborotan un poco y aparte pueden haber más de esas cosas allí afuera, tengo que volver al trabajo, así que cuídense.

Flash también se fue y yo mire a clei.

Sorrow: bien ¿estamos en paz? Yo te noquee tú me mandaste una bola de fuego y ya demostramos que no somos criminales.

Clei: agg bien supongo que sí, más tarde le diré a redheart de eso, entonces tengan cuidado allí afuera.

Ya con todo resuelto elis, scoot y yo seguimos caminando a las afueras del imperio nos paramos en el borde de la barrera y tanto elis como yo tragamos hondo y caminamos por esta, para nuestra suerte pudimos pasarla sin problemas así que suspiramos aliviados pero de inmediato fuimos atacados por el gélido ambiente así que temblamos un poco… ¬_¬ me odie por olvidar tomar unas prendas para cubrirnos.

Scoot: y bien ¿cuáles son los planes?

Sorrow: -_- caminar hasta que veamos algo o algo nos ataque, cualquiera de las dos sirve en realidad.

Elis: (se abrazó un poco para pelear con el frio) uff podría volar y ver si encuentro algo creo.

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis cascos) bueno también es una opción pero procura volar bajo, es cierto que podrían haber algunos espectros aun y no creo que te haga mucho bien volar tanto con este clima.

Elis: (asintió) vale lo tendré en mente.

Elis comenzó a volar y scoot y yo seguimos caminando por la nieve un rato en silencio hasta que al final ella se decidió a hablar.

Scoot: (estaba temblando no sé si de miedo o frio) ¿de verdad vas a tomar la sangre de algún animal?

Sorrow: pues si… aunque no me guste tengo que hacerlo para evitarme problemas.

Scoot: (bajo la cabeza) entiendo.

Sorrow: agg mira scoot de verdad que no lo hago por placer, no sé qué pasa exactamente cuándo dejo de beberla por mucho pero si sé que comienzo a sentirme bastante mal cuando no lo hago, y en estos momentos es lo que menos necesitamos si queremos salvar al resto.

Scoot: pero cuando te conocí nunca llegaste a hacer algo así ¿porque ahora sí?

Sorrow: no tengo una idea clara de eso, pero supongo que tiene que ver con cuando nos encerraron en esa dimensión, de algún modo termino parando la necesidad de mi cuerpo de hacerlo, pero al salir de allí comenzó a aparecer gradualmente esa necesidad, la prueba está en que cuando te rescatamos de los sectarios mi temperatura corporal cayo y yo me sentía terrible, luego volvió a hacerlo cuando estábamos en canterlot.

Scoot: (me miro con un claro terror) ¿dime algo alguna vez has mordido a ponis?

Sorrow: (suspire y la mire a los ojos) si, lo hacía antes de venir a este tiempo, los bandidos o asesinos que encontrábamos no corrían con una buena suerte, pero en el presente no me he atrevido a hacerlo.

Scoot dejo de caminar y me miro bastante impactada pero como no era la mejor de las ideas el detenernos la subí a mi lomo y continuamos caminando.

Sorrow: no tienes por qué preocuparte de ninguno de tus amigos ni de ti, jamás les haría daño ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello, pero es cuestión tuya si me crees o no.

Scoot no respondió ella solo se quedó en silencio acostada en mi lomo, continúe caminando por un buen tiempo mientras veía los alrededores a ver si encontrábamos algún animal pero no había nada de nada, luego de un buen rato elis aterrizo a mi lado también temblando de frio.

Elis: (comenzó a frotar sus alas) r- rayos hay t- todavía mucho m- más frio que c- cuando estábamos bajo a- ataques(se tomo un momento para calentarse) t- tengo las alas congeladas, y- y lo peor es que se avecina una tormenta de n- nieve así que tenemos que refugiarnos pero ya.

Sorrow: (la mire bástate preocupado) ¿estas segura de eso?

Elis: (me miro un poco preocupada) p- por mucho que no quieras oírlo si, t- tenemos cuando mucho 10 minutos hasta que nos alcance.

Ya que estábamos demasiado lejos del imperio decidimos no regresar si no que más bien mirar por algo que pudiéramos usar para resguardarnos de la tormenta y para nuestra suerte encontramos una cueva subterránea, elis y yo fuimos rápidamente a un grupo de árboles que estaban un poco lejos y cortamos uno delgado, baje a scoot de mi lomo que aún no decía nada y entre elis y yo cargamos el tronco del árbol hasta la cueva y al igual que antes hice cortamos las ramas y tapamos la entrada y el resto lo usamos para una fogata, elis tomo la espada de fuego y encendió la leña que habíamos juntado, luego todos nos sentamos alrededor de ella.


	41. Una arriesgada propuesta

jeje -u- para los que estan siguiendo la historia a como la voy sacando lo digo de ante mano... me van a odiar.

* * *

Cap 41: Una arriesgada propuesta.

Nos refugiamos en la cueva y después de un rato comenzamos a escuchar como el viento se aceleraba así que era seguro que la tormenta de nieve había comenzado… y rayos tendríamos que esperar a que se acabara, paso el tiempo pero técnicamente ninguno decía nada solo nos quedamos acostados alrededor de la fogata hasta que elis se arto.

Elis: (nos mío a scoot y a mí un tanto enojada) ¡muy bien ya fue suficiente! ¿se puede saber porque de repente ya ni hablan? ¿De qué me perdí cuando estuve volando?

Yo estaba por responder pero scoot se levantó de donde estada y me miro, luego camino a donde estaba elis y sin preguntar nada metió la cabeza bajo su ala buscando algo y tomo uno de los cuchillos, tanto elis yo nos le quedamos viendo extrañados y luego ella camino a donde yo estaba.

Sorrow: O.0 amm ¿y para que se supone que es el cuchillo?

Scoot no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándome hasta que levanto un casco en ese momento tanto elis como yo saltamos para detenerla pero no llegamos antes que se cortara una parte del casco y gritara del dolor.

Elis: (le arranco el cuchillo y le agarro el casco) ¡pero en qué demonios estabas pensando al hacer eso scootaloo!

Scoot: (tenía una lagrima en el ojo pero aparto a elis y levanto el casco que se cortó a donde yo estaba) ¡sorrow quiero que bebas!

Eso nos tomó por sorpresa tanto a elis como a mí y ambos nos quedamos mirándola, para mi pesar poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el deseo de hacerle caso pero me contuve.

Sorrow: scootaloo, qué rayos es lo que pretendes.

Scoot: (cerro sus ojos sollozando) ¡Solo Bébela Y Ya!

Sorrow: (la mire y solo pude suspirar) agg no lo hare scoot… ya te lo dije antes, prefiero mil veces morirme antes que lastimar a alguno de ustedes.

Scoot: (me miro ya llorando) ¡solo por favor bébela!

Sorrow: (me sentía un poco mal por ella pero me mantuve firme) no lo hare scoot ya te lo dije.

Elis: (abrazo con un ala a scoot) porque estas tan empeñada en que lo agá scoot ¿qué es lo que quieres probar?

Scoot: (se quedó callada un rato hasta que al final miro a elis) solo quiero perderle el miedo elis, si me muerde y se detiene entonces sabré que no tengo nada que temer, que no importa que pase él no se va a dejar llevar.

Elis: O.0 demonios ¿qué rayos les enseñan a los potrillos de estos días? (ok la miro bastante enojada) ¡como tan siquiera se te ocurrió semejante estupidez!

Scoot: (ya tenía incluso la voz quebrada) ¿no lo sé si? solo lo pensé y ya, y me pareció una buena forma de comprobarlo.

Sorrow: agg aun así no te morderé scoot, eres demasiado pequeña para que tan siquiera seas capaz de soportar algo así, en cualquier caso solo terminarías muy mal.

Scoot: ¿pero entonces cómo se supone que pueda comprobar si tienes completo control de ti cuando estas así?... q- quizás no lo recuerdes sorrow, pero ese día solo pude ver a una bestia devorar a otra, no eras para nada tú mismo y eso es lo que me aterra… que te vuelvas así cada vez que te alimentes.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio un rato pero luego solo forcé mi cuerno a sanar el casco de scoot, y ella me miro bastante triste, luego de terminar me agarre la cabeza del dolor de haberlo, hecho ahora entendía a lo que se refería heal de no usar magia por un tiempo.

Elis: hey ¿estás bien?

Sorrow: (respondí sin quitar mis cascos de mi cabeza) solo… dame un minuto que deje de dolerme la cabeza, todavía no puedo usar mi magia sin que mi cabeza casi que reviente en el proceso.

Elis: jeje ¬u¬ eso te pasa por desobedecer a tu médico.

Sorrow: (luego de un momento mire a scoot) mira scoot ya llegara el momento en el que podamos probar lo que dices pero no de esa forma, es demasiado arriesgado tan siquiera el intentarlo.

Elis: (sonrió y me vio) ¿y qué tal si me usas como conejillo de indias a mí?

Sorrow: -_- ¿estas bromeando cierto?

Elis: (levanto sus cascos de lo mas despreocupada) para nada, soy perfectamente capaz de detenerte si algo sale mal y además estoy tan acostumbrada al dolor como tú, aparte de eso también soy una poni por lo que debería ser hasta mejor que casar a algún animal, en pocas palabras no creo que encontremos un mejor conejillo de indias.

Sorrow: -_- si no muerdo a scoot ¿qué rayos te hace pensar que te morderé a ti?

Elis: (levanto sus hombros y luego me señalo) pues que ya tienes ese loco brillo rojo en tus ojos, eso mismo es lo que me hace pensarlo.

Camine a una de las paredes de hielo y en efecto tenía ambos de mis ojos el verde y el amarillo con ese loco brillo de color rojizo así que suspire y luego camine de nuevo a la fogata.

Sorrow: agg que molestia esto, en fin aun así no me parece buena idea elis.

Estaba por seguir hablando cuando de la nada el collar que nos dio celestia comenzó a titilar elis agarro el collar de ella y de un momento a otro pudimos escuchar a celestia hablándonos.

Tia: sorrow, elis, ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Están dentro de la ciudad?

Elis: O.O ook no sabía que estos collares tenía esa función también.

Tia: vamos después se sorprenden, pero por favor díganme que están dentro de la ciudad.

Sorrow: lamento decirte que no, estamos en algún lugar fuera del imperio, pero no te preocupes, logramos conseguir un refugio de la tormenta y estamos seguros de ella y scoot también está con nosotros, lamento el haberla traído a las afueras pero ella fue la que nos quiso acompañar y en realidad no le vi nada malo que lo hiciera pero no sabía de esta tormenta.

Tia: agg bueno eso da igual con tal de que estén seguros, solo tenga cuidado allí afuera.

Elis: vale lo tendremos y una vez que acabe la tormenta regresamos al imperio.

Tia: bien vamos a estarlos esperando entonces, suerte.

Luego de eso el collar dejo de brillar y dejamos de escuchar a celestia, luego elis me miro.

Elis: ¿entonces? Que dices si le damos un intento sorrow, porque yo también quiero saber si eres capaz de mantener el control de ti mismo, (me miro muy seria) porque de resto tendré que apalearte cada vez que bebas para que te detengas y me parece una muy buena idea lo que scoot sugirió solo que no con ella como conejillo de indias.

Sorrow: (suspire derrotado) ¿elis de verdad quieres hacer eso?

Elis: pues sí, ¬_¬ prefiero que me muerdas a mí a que pierdas el control y muerdas a alguien más metiéndonos en problemas innecesarios.

Sorrow: tch demonios ustedes ganan lo hare pero solo esta vez, ni se les ocurra el pensar que lo hare más adelante, O_O umm pero hay un pequeño detalle con el que ninguna contaba.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos y me miro con una ceja levantada) ¿y cual se supone que es?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer salir los dientes.

Elis: mmm (tomo una de las cuchillas y se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello) auch en fin podrías intentar el probar mi sangre a ver si salen.

Cuando vi la herida en su cuello que comenzó a sangrar me preocupe un poco de si era una buena idea pero rendido solo camine y le di una lamida el cuello de elis, por alguna razón se le pusieron de punta los pelos del lomo cosa que me dio un poco de risa, pero tengo que admitir que su sangre era demasiado dulce, le di una segunda lamida y luego me separe de ella.

Elis: y que tal ¿funciono?

Como respuesta solo le sonreí mostrándole que en efecto habían salido.

Sorrow: ¿estas segura que aun quieres continuar con esto?

Elis: agg ¬_¬ ya te dije que sí, solo hazlo antes que pierda el valor que esos dientes no inspiran confianza.

Scoot: (bajo su cabeza apenada) siento que tengas que hacer esto elis y todo solo para calmar mi miedo.

Elis: (le acaricio la melena) no te preocupes scoot si no lo decías tú lo decía yo, (me miro) en fin acabemos con esto de una vez.

Yo suspire rendido y camine a donde estaba elis sentada luego me pare frente a ella y ella inclino un poco su cabeza dando espacio para morderla, acerque mi boca y al oler su sangre de nuevo me sentí demasiado tentado, abrí la boca y primero le di una pequeña lamida a la herida en su cuello para luego con cuidado de no morder donde estaba la vena principal del cuerpo enterré mis dientes en su cuello, en ese momento no me costó para nada notar como todos sus músculos se tensaban.

Elis: (cerro los ojos por el dolor) ¡Demonios como duele!… ¡sorrow no vayas a parar… hasta que yo te diga… aag que lo hagas… si te tardas mucho… lo tomare como que… perdiste el control!

Tal como elis me pidió no pare y seguí bebiendo, era obvio que a elis le dolía bastante, yo de verdad que estaba disfrutando del sabor de su sangre en ese momento y por un momento me perdí en la dulzura de la misma, pero logre reaccionar y me estaba desesperando porque me dijera que parara pero elis no lo hacía, ella aguanto por un rato el que mis dientes le atravesaban el cuello sin dudarlo hasta que al final me dijo que me detuviera y lo hice al instante, elis estaba por caer de golpe al suelo pero yo la detuve de que se diera contra este.

Sorrow: (no pude el evitar abrasarla) eres una tarada ¿sabes? debiste decirme antes que me detuviera.

Elis: (se rio un poco pero también me abraso) bueno mi objetivo era dejar que te alimentaras después de todo, así que fue necesario.

Sorrow: ¿y que hacías si perdía el control?

Elis: (me sonrió con uno de sus ojos cerrado) no era necesario, pude ver tu cara en el hielo aun si lo estabas disfrutando nunca dejaste de rogar porque te dijera que paras, (miro a scoot) ¿eso debe de dejarte en claro su control no es así scoot?

Scoot: (de inmediato corrió y nos abrazó a ambos llorando) si más que claro, muchas gracias elis.

Elis: (le sobo la cabeza) si como sea pero dime ¿todavía le tienes miedo? (me dio un mirada un tanto contrariada) aunque en este momento cualquiera le tendría miedo supongo.

Sorrow: (me mire en el hielo) amm -_- ok eso supongo, boca con sangre cayendo de ella y pecho completamente cubierto de sangre después de todo, pero lo bueno es que ya recupere mi color normal de pelaje.

Elis: (se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó) si pero aun te falta guardar esos dientes y apagar tus ojos.

Sorrow: bueno no importa de momento… (camine a donde estaba elis y le vi el cuello) será mejor tratarte eso.

Elis: ¬_¬ no te recomendaría usar tu magia sorrow no debes abusar.

De todos modos lance el hechizo para cerrar las marcas de la mordida y luego me tire al suelo por el dolor de cabeza.

Elis: jeje y dale que eres masoquista.

Sorrow: (le respondí sin quitar mis cascos de mi cabeza) si… como… como quieras solo dame un minuto.

Tanto scoot como elis se echaron a reír pero luego de un segundo elis cayo acostada en el suelo también.

Elis: (suspiro cansada) agg rayos esto de la pérdida de sangre es bastante molesto, aun me da vueltas el mundo (miro a scoot) -_- por nada del mundo se te ocurra ofrecerte para eso de nuevo ¿entendido?

Scoot: 0.0 amm lo tendré en cuenta, (miro a la entrada) 0.o oigan ¿cuánto creen que tarde la tormenta en pasar?

Elis: no lo sé supongo que unas cuantas horas, no se veía como una pasajera eso te lo aseguro.

Scoot: (suspiro y se acostó también) agg entonces solo nos queda esperar.

Elis: pues sí, solo esperemos que la leña dure el tiempo suficiente, o no las vamos a ver bastante feas.

Pasamos un buen rato allí acostados y sin dormirnos porque aun con la fogata era bastante el frio que había debido a la tormenta y no podíamos dormir con tanto frio, de hecho scoot comenzó a temblar de frio y elis de inmediato la tapo con una de sus alas pegándola a su cuerpo para ella también calentarse, estuvimos unas cuantas horas hablando para no aburrirnos tanto en las que todos nos reíamos de las estupideces que habíamos hecho algunas veces hasta que escuchamos como se movieron las ramas de la entrada de la cueva, en ese momento tanto elis como yo tomamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos.

Esperamos un momento pero nada venía a nosotros así que decidí ir a revisar la entrada y comencé a caminar a ella, cuando estuve cerca un lobo me salto encima con sus garras extendidas, logre atajar sus garras con kuro para luego tirarme sobre mi lomo y patear su estómago mandándolo a donde estaba elis y tal como quería ella le corto el cuello con la daga matándolo al momento, revise la entrada por si acaso habían mas pero al parecer era el único que había entrado y volví de nuevo con elis y con scoot.

Elis: (miro al lobo un poco emocionada) °u° yyy ¡ya tenemos la cena!

Scoot: 0.0 alto… ¿Qué… acabas de decir?

Elis: O-o pues que ya tenemos cena ¿porque lo preguntas?

Scoot: 0-0 estas bromeando ¿verdad?

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) pues no, tengo hambre y este lobito se ofreció así que ¿por qué dudarlo?

Scoot: hey estamos hablando de carne ¿sabes? ¬-¬ y los ponis somos herbívoros ¡her-bí-vo-ros! ¡Cómo Tan Siquiera Piensas En Comer Carne?

Elis: -u- pues para nosotros no es nada raro scoot, antes de llegar aquí pasábamos mucho tiempo viajando y en nuestros tiempo no existían algo tan útil como los trenes, así que o llevabas una carreta o te ibas simplemente con alforjas, y bueno no éramos de los de llevar carretas así que solo llevábamos unas alforjas con lo necesario, llevábamos un poco de comida con nosotros pero cuando se acababa teníamos que cazar, así que nos acostumbramos a ello.

Scoot: (nos miro más pálida que nada) por favor díganme que es solo una broma… digo, ya de por si sorrow es demasiado raro ¿pero tú también?

Sorrow: -_- si gracias por las lindas palabras, en fin por esta paso, no le demos más pesadillas a scoot elis.

Elis: bueno si tú lo dices, (se sobo el estómago) TnT pero de verdad tengo hambre, que pase de una vez la estúpida tormenta.

Scoot: (se puso los cascos en la cabeza) hay rayos eso me va a tomar un tiempo asimilarlo, ponis comiendo carne ¡ni siquiera spike que es un dragón lo ha hecho aún! ¡Como rayos me van decir que un poni sí que lo hizo!

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco al mentón) hey eso es bastante interesante ¿cómo es que él no ha comido carne aun? Digo es un dragón, que yo recuerde una raza totalmente carnívora en nuestros tiempos.

Scoot: ¬_¬ pues que sepas que comen gemas ¿bien? Spike comía mayormente gemas que rarity siempre le traía, pero últimamente no las come tanto ya que bueno, estamos como estamos.

Elis: amm de casualidad… ¿es virgen?

Scoot: (se puso tremendamente roja y cruzo sus cascos) 0.0 ¡Pero Como Rayos Voy A Saber Eso? ¬-¬ Esa es sweetie que es capaz de preguntar esas cosas.

Elis: aah entonces eso explica el por qué siendo de esa especie aun no las tiene.

Scoot: ¿de qué hablas, conoces cual es la raza de spike? ¿Y qué es lo que no tiene?

Elis: (estiro sus alas) pues sus alas, y sip… conocimos a uno de su raza y él nos habló un poco de él y su raza, estoy casi segura que spike pertenece a esa raza.

Scoot: o.o ¿primero a que raza y segundo como rayos sabes eso?

Elis: bueno creo que pertenece a los celestes, si mal no recuerdo ustedes dijeron que el usa su fuego para mandar cartas, así que es obvio que tiene propiedades mágicas.

Scoot: ¿y que todos los dragones no usan magia para lanzar su fuego?

Sorrow: no, para nada… todos tienen un órgano en la garganta que les permite lanzarlo.

Scoot: O.0 guau ¿entonces spike es una especie única?

Elis: pues eso creo, solo he visto y oído de un solo dragón celeste, pero si spike lo es… bueno supongo que serían dos.

Scoot: °u° ¡genial! ¿Pueden contarme cómo fue que conocieron a ese dragón?

Elis: bueno la tormenta no va a parar en un buen tiempo así que supongo que no tenemos nada más que hacer, umm primero que nada te digo que no fue en un picnic que lo conocimos, fue en una guerra que nos encontramos con él, en ese tiempo estábamos comandando una de las guerras que se podría decir fue una de las más emblemáticas de nuestros tiempos, teníamos que resistir el ataque el ataque de los espectros para evitar que nuestra nación cayera a manos de ellos así que estábamos en las murallas de un fuerte terminando de dar las ordenes a nuestros soldados, pero un pegaso mensajero había legado a nosotros con un mensaje.

* * *

-u- y listo les dije que me odiarian pero hasta aqui dejo el cap de hoy... ¿en serio ghost lo vas a dejar tan picado? sip ya que el cap que viene admito es un poco bastante largo y como no quise partirlo en dos a lo re feo prefiero partirlo aqui y publicar el que viene todo de un solo tiro.

en fin °u° hasta la poxima señoras y señores.


	42. Un grito por el amanecer

Cap 42: Un grito por el amanecer

Pov elis

-Mensajero: Generales tenemos informes que la primera horda está compuesta por no menos de 9.000 espectros de nivel bajo, 3000 de nivel medio y 5 comandantes, temo que nosotros solo contamos con alrededor de 1700 soldados señor, el rey raziel me ha enviado para decirle que ordene la retirada del campo.

Luego de escuchar eso sorrow y yo nos echamos a reír en la cara del mensajero cosa que lo extraño bastante.

Elis: jajaja vaya nunca escuche un mejor chiste soldado (le respondí completamente segura) ¿qué le hizo pensar por un momento que nos retiraríamos?

Skyler: (coloco sus cascos en la muralla y su cabeza sobre ellos mientras sonreía calmadamente) cierto si este lugar cae todo el territorio de exion caerá incluso antes de existir… sabes… te propongo algo, dame un momento.

Sorrow se volteó a donde teníamos a todos los soldados tomo aire lanzo un pequeño hechizo para amplificar su voz.

Skyler: ¡Soldados A Formar!

Luego de gritar esto todos en el campamento se reunieron en el campamento todos mirando a donde estábamos nosotros parados en las murayas.

Skyler: ¡Escuchen, Nuestro Rey Piensa Que No Sobreviviremos Esta Batalla Por Eso Se Nos Han Pedido Que Nos Retiremos! (hizo una pausa en la que nadie dijo una palabra) ¡Bien Entonces Los Informare De La Situación Actual En Estos Momento El Enemigo Cuenta Con Un Ejecito De No Menos De 12.000 Espectros Sedientos Por Nuestra Sangre Allá Afuera, Pero Nosotros Solo Llegamos A 1700 Cuando Mucho, Por Ordenes Aquellos Que Quieran Son Libres De Irse, La Puerta Está Abierta!… ¡Pero Aquellos Que Quieran Pasar A La Historia Como Aquellos Que Salvaron A Millones De Ponis De Morir A Manos De Unos Engendros Sedientos De Sangre, Aquellos Que Luchan Por Esa Familia Que Esta Detrás De Estos Muros, Aquellos Que Quieran Ser Los Héroes De Sus Nietos Les Propongo Que Se Queden Y Peleen, No Se Vayan A Confundir No Les Pido Que Mueran Conmigo, Naa Morir Da Mucha Flojera, Les Pido Todo Lo Contrario, Pido Que Vivan Y Celebren Conmigo Después De Que Esta Lucha Termine Así Que Soldados Es Hora De Decidir Su Camino!… ¡Se Irán A La Zona Segura O Meterán Sus Cascos En El Fuego Y Formaran Con Nosotros Una Nueva Leyenda!

Después de que dijo estas palabras ni un solo soldado se movió de su sitio al contrario, todos gritaron y levantaron sus armas en señal de apoyo a sus generales, el mensajero estaba sin poder creer lo que veía en ese momento.

Skyler: (le puso un casco en el hombro a mensajero) puedes llevar esta respuesta a raziel dile de mi parte que no se preocupe por nosotros, le llevare la cabeza de los 5 generales.

Elis: jeje ¿aún no has perdido tu toque no?-

Scoot: -.- alto… ¬-¬ me están diciendo que lograron que un montón de ponis que normalmente somos la raza más pacifica no se acobardaran 0-o ¿y apoyaran una matanza?

Elis: (levante mis cascos de lo mas tranquila) pues que te digo, ¬u¬ antes no éramos exactamente la raza más pacífica, de hecho solo 3 ponis promedio podían encargarse de un dragón adulto, sorrow y yo somos perfectamente capaces de encargarnos de un dragón cada uno, pero eso es historia aparte, el caso es que no eran tan santitos antes.

Scoot: o.o ¿así que era normal que todos los ponis fueran tan locos como ustedes?

Sorrow: nop -u- aun en esa época éramos bastante especiales, -_- creo que no fue solo una vez que casi nos meten presos por locos ¿no?

Elis: amm en el reino grifo por provocar la borrachera mas grande de su historia, en el país de los dragones también casi nos agarran por intentar robar uno de sus huevos para un encargo… yyy en algunos pueblos ponis tenían carteles de recompensa si daban información de nosotros, así que sip no te equivocas, éramos bastante… especiales, (comenzó a reír) solo raziel nos aguantaba y es porque era parte de nuestro grupo también si no capas y nos cazaban también, ¬u¬ al fin y al cabo le dimos varios dolores de cabeza al pobre.

Sorrow: pero en fin ya nos desviamos del tema, ¿puedes seguir contando lo que paso? A decir verdad recuerdo esa batalla pero no muy bien.

Elis: bueno entonces sigamos, tiempo después teníamos al ejército que nos habían advertido del otro lado de las murallas y nosotros estábamos terminando los últimos toques de la preparación de las fuerzas cuando llego un soldado bastante apurado.

-Soldado: (respiraba pesado e intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras nos miraba) g- general skyler… g- generala elis… (se tomó un momento para respirar) uff los hombres están preparados y listos para saltar en contra del enemigo esperamos su señal para salir a luchar… pero muchos nos preguntamos ¿que fue todo eso que nos mandaron a colocar en el campo antes de la llegada de la horda?

Skyler: (sonrió de forma picara) solo digamos que es un regalo para ustedes pero dime algo soldado ¿hicieron lo que les dije con el equipo y las armas?

Soldado: 0.o si se refiere a los dibujos raros si pero no todavía nadie entiende el porqué de eso señor ¿de verdad todo eso ayudara?

Elis: (recuerdo que de inmediato despegue del suelo mas que emocionada) ¡genial entonces no tenemos nada que temer! °u° ya sabrán el por qué dentro de un rato.

Justo cuando habíamos terminado de preparar todo el ejército el enemigo comenzó a marchar a las murallas así que sorrow y yo salimos de nuestra tienda de campaña y subimos a las murallas.

Elis: es hora sky, demostrémosle que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros (dije mientras trasformaba la daga en dos espadas ambas eran plateadas pero cada una tenía una gema de diferente color por encima de la empuñadura).

Skyler: (el solo sonrió tranquilamente mirando a la horda de espectros acercarse) si tienes razón, soldado informa a cada capitán de escuadra que a mi señal todos deben estar pecho al piso sin excepción.

Soldado: como ordene señor.

El soldado se marchó, y sorrow miro al resto de las tropas que estaban en el campo volviendo a activar el hechizo amplificador.

Skyler: ¡Señores Es La Hora… El Enemigo Está A Las Puertas De Nuestra Nación! ¡Es La Hora De Afilar Las Garras Y Dientes Y Enseñarles A Todas Esas Abominaciones Que Pasa Cuando Se Meten Con Nosotros!

Todos los presentes gritaron fuerte mientras que levantaban sus armas

Elis: (sonreí confiada y me eleve por encima de sorrow) ¡Arqueros Preparen Sus Arcos Y Guerreros A Agarrar Fuerte Esas Armas Por Que Nos Toca Patear Traeros Como Nunca En Nuestras Fregadas Vidas!

Skyler: ¡El Que Mate Mas Que Yo Dejare Que Salga Con Elis Al Final De La Guerra!

En ese momento todos aullaron como lobos hambrientos y algunos empezaron a saltar de emoción.

Elis: O.o bien eso si es motivación pero es malvado de tu parte obviamente nunca te podrán ganar.

Skyler: (levanto sus cascos de lo mas tranquilo) ¿quien sabe elis? (sonrió con picardía) podría darse el caso.

Del ejército de espectros alrededor de 3000 se elevaron con rumbo a las murallas, estos variaban entre gárgolas, dragones en estado putrefacto y esqueletos con alas.

Skyler: ¡Arqueros Y Magos A Sus Posiciones!0

A la orden 300 pegasos y 200 unicornios se posicionaron en las murallas, los pegasos arqueros tenían en sus arcos y flechas grabadas algunas runas siendo las de los arcos rojas y diferentes colores las de las flechas mientras que los magos unicornios traían puesto un colgante con gemas gravadas con runas.

Cuando estuvieron a rango de tiro di la orden de liberar la lluvia de flechas que cayó sobre todo lo que estuvieron en el aire, pero lo que los soldados no esperaban era que los arcos cuando tensaron la cuerda estos hacían que a los ojos de los arqueros todo fuera más lento afilando su puntería de tal forma que parecía que las flechas persiguieran a su objetivo y las flechas cuando impactaban algunas explotaban en mil pedazos todo lo que estuviera a menos de 5 metros de su objetivo, otras los congelaban por completo haciéndolos chocar contra la tierra y otras se tragaban a su objetivo y no dejaban rastro alguno de ellos.

Luego de la lluvia de flechas vino el turno de los unicornios cuando lazaron los hechizos todos se vieron potenciados al doble de su potencia original el colgante no solo los ayudaba a que recuperaran la magia usada más rápido sino que también potenciaba todo lo que lanzaran, un hechizo de bola de fuego normal tenía la capacidad para quemar todo en un radio de 10 metros del lugar de impacto, las flechas mágicas si normalmente lanzaban 5 con el colgante lazaban hasta 10 flechas elementales.

Con esos ataques el ejército aéreo del enemigo fue reducido en gran medida antes que pudieran llegar a las murallas solo algunos dragones y esqueletos de gran tamaño quedaron en el aire, di ordenes de concentrar el fuego en sus alas y terminaron cayendo a tierra, luego fue el ejército terrestre el que comenzó su avance este estaba formado por ascrons de bajo rango, no-muertos de varias razas, unos esqueletos cubiertos de sombras que portaban hoces, golem hechos de piedra de 7 metros de alto aunque solo habían alrededor de 10 y esqueletos armados.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca sorrow dio la orden de que todos se tiraran al suelo cuando lo hicieron en el campo de batalla del lado del enemigo empezaron a aparecer en diferentes lugares unos pilares que disparaban ataques como tornados que los atraían y cortaban con cuchillas de viento, tormentas eléctricas que no cesaban de arrojar relámpagos que se llevaban consigo a todos los que estuvieran cerca, o pilares de fuego que calcinaban a todos y aun en nuestro lado de la muralla podía sentirse su calor dejado de un ejército de 12.000 espectros solo 6000 espectros, con esas trampas, 4 de los golems fueron destruidos, pero quedaban todavía muchos no-muertos y esqueletos de bajo nivel, pero el problema eran los ascron de nivel bajo y las sombras que se movieron rápidamente y aunque muchos desaparecieron del mapa muchos también sobrevivieron.

Skyler: ¡Escuchen Bien Soldados Nos Enfrentamos A Enemigos Que Solo La Magia Puede Vencer Es Por Eso Que Les Entregue Esas Armas, Todas Están Encantadas, Si Atacan A Una Sombra Sin Cargar El Arma Dense Por Muertos Por Que Su Ataque Los Traspasara Sin Hacer Daño! ¡Esos Golens Son Demasiado Fuertes Para Las Armas Por Eso Los Magos Que Se Encarguen De Ellos Lancen Todo Lo Que Tengan, Y Arqueros Los Quiero En El Aire Disparando A Las Fuerzas Terrestres, Soldados No Se Descuiden Ni Un Momento O Perderán Su Vida!

Cuando cesaron los ataques de las torres estas desaparecieron y sorrow dio la orden de avanzar.

Fue el turno del enfrentamiento cara a cara así que sorrow cargo su cuerno con magia y disparo al aire una esfera que estallo en una onda activando las armaduras y armas de todo aquel que estuviera en la base, estas armaduras además de aumentar su defensa por los encantos también les ayudaba con las capacidades físicas y mentales de cada uno, por parte de los ponis terrestres estos aprovechaban su fuerza para atacar usando hachas y espadas de dos manos o zapatos de metal para potenciar sus golpes, los pegasos que no fueran arqueros, estaban equipados con espadas dobles, lanzas, o dagas, los unicornios aprovechaban su magia e iban armados con espadas ligeras, para su defensa se les dio un colgante para que su magia de escudo resistiera más, cuando se activaron las armaduras le dimos la señal a las tropas y todos fuimos al campo de batalla.

Por parte de los magos atacaban con todo a los golems retrasando su avance y dañándolos poco a poco, pero la cosa se complicó cuando dejaron de avanzar, tomaron piedras y las comenzaron a lanzar en contra de los magos en las murallas, estos detuvieron las rocas que iban a las murallas pero también salieron de ellas y comenzaron a ir por todo el campo atacando a los golems con todo y llamando su atención lejos de las murallas, los arqueros al ver que los magos no pudieron permanecer en las murallas les dieron cobertura y se deshacían de todos los que se acercaran a los magos.

El resto de las tropas formaron parejas para cubrir sus debilidades y aumentar sus posibilidades para sobrevivir, entre estos las parejas de unicornios y terrestres se encargaban de los ascron en el campo, mientras uno atacaba su cuerpo el otro cortaba sus tentáculos y apoyaba en la eliminación de este, las parejas terrestres y pegasos se encargaban de todo esqueleto que se acercara a ellos aprovechando su velocidad y fuerza, los unicornios y pegasos se encargaban de las sombras mientras el pegaso bloqueaba su hoz el unicornio cargaba su espada de magia y cortaba a estas, los arqueros que no estaban con los magos ayudaban en la eliminación de los no-muertos en compañía de cualquiera de las tropas.

Esa vez ambos corrimos con las tropas de avanzada y nos deshicimos de algunos espectros, pero luego de un momento ambos decidimos separarnos.

Elis: (cargue ambas espadas y lance un corte en cruz con ambas espadas cortando en 4 a un ascron) ¡hey sky apoyare a los magos con su tarea! ¿que harás tú?

Skyler: (atrapo el arma de un esqueleto y luego lo destrozo de una patada quedándose con su arma) ¡apoyare en el frente hasta que los generales enemigos se muevan, tu igual elis, cuando se muevan ellos pasan a ser prioridad, no podemos permitirnos bajas de nuestro lado!-

Scoot: 0.o oigan tienen rato hablando de espectros de bajo nivel y de medio ¿pero qué hay de los de alto nivel? ¿Alguna vez nos ha atacado alguno?

Sorrow: (negó con su cabeza) nop y créeme no quieres que lo hagan.

Elis: incluso aunque les decimos generales de los 5 solo uno era de alto nivel el resto solo eran de medio, (camine un momento a la salida pero aún estaba la tormenta en su apogeo así que regrese a la fogata) agg nada que da señales de parar la tormenta así que sigamos con la historia.

-Ambos saltamos a la batalla skyler por su parte tomo una espada de color azul con el filo negro con su magia para luego separarlas en 7 más dando un total de 8 espadas que flotaban alrededor de él, acostó todas las espadas enfrente del y apunto al pecho de 8 no-muertos, las lanzo y cuando se clavaron en ellos las subió y corto de su pecho hasta su cabeza para después correr adelante mientras las hacia girar a su alrededor y cortaba a todo lo que se le acercara.

Cuando estuvo en el centro de las fuerzas enemigas cargo las armas con magia de fuego lanzo las espadas a los enemigos que estaban a su alrededor enterrándolas en sus cuerpos prendiéndolos en fuego, un ascron se lanzó en su contra y mientras que con dos espadas detuvo sus tentáculos, le enterró dos en la cabeza matándolo al instante, al voltear un dragón no-muerto exhalo su aliento congelante así que formo un escudo con su magia e hizo 4 cortes al aire que resultaron en 4 ondas de fuego que partieron en 5 pedazos al dragón convirtiéndolo en cenizas, después siguió luchando contra todo lo que se acercara.

Yo por parte tampoco me quede atrás, fui con el grupo de magos para ayudar con su protección y de paso con los golems, cuando llegue los magos estaban en un apuro por un lado tenían a los golems atacando mientras que por otro varios no-muertos y sombras mantenían un constante ataque a ellos.

Decidí ignorar a los golems de momento y acabar con los espectros en tierra para darles más libertad a los magos, tome las dos espadas en mis manos y las sostuve delante de mí para cargarlas de energía dándole más intensidad al aura de las armas, ya cuando acumule la suficiente me lance hacia los espectros, pase por un grupo de 10 y todos cayeron cortados en pedazos.

Corrí hacia dos de ellos con armas en mano y corte sus cabezas luego salte a la espalda de un centauro y este intento tumbarme de él pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo clave una de mis espadas en su espalda para evitar que lo hiciera y luego lo decapite, salte de su espalda antes que cayera y tome vuelo para después caer en picada hacia una manticora antes de caer en ella di una vuelta y ataque con mis espadas partiéndola en dos sin dificultad.

Luego calve ambas espadas en el suelo y las deje acumulando energía, tome dos dagas de debajo de mis alas y comencé a pelear con estas hasta que las espadas liberaron de un golpe toda la energía acumulada en un estallido que arraso con alrededor de 30 enemigos, lance las dagas a la cabeza de dos ponis no-muertos para detenerlos y luego tome mis espadas terminando de cortarlos en pedazos.

Al ver la masacre que formamos entre skyler y yo dos de los generales decidieron unirse a la batalla, el primero fue en contra de skyler que en ese momento estaba destrozando una manticora con sus espadas, cuando cayó al piso todos los demás espectros se alejaron, el primer general se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje blanco con marcas extrañas por todo el cuerpo y melena de color verde corta y peinado hacia atrás su marca era la de un cráneo poni.

¿?: Mi maestro me ha dado la orden de eliminarte Skyler deberías sentirte honrado de que él te haya tomado en cuenta, ese es un honor que no muchos reciben, así que haznos un favor a ambos y desaparece.

El cargo en su cuerno una esfera de color negro que cuando la lanzo además que iba creciendo estaba atrayendo todo a su alrededor hacia ella, cuando skyler se dio cuenta de eso se trasporto a su espalda y con 2 de las espadas le hizo un buen corte a su lomo, cuando este reacciono se cubrió con una barrera y apenas logro evitar el que ssyler le cortara la cabeza pero lo que no esperaba era que el corte fue solo una distracción, cuando la barrera cayo el corrió por este y con su casco cargado de magia lo golpeo en la cara mandándolo a su ataque, cuando este vio que iba a él lo cancelo y la esfera desapareció.

Skyler: (le sonrió con una clara sonrisa llena de malicia) ooh quien diría que el grade y poderoso general del ejército de espectros le tendría miedo a su propio ataque, (recogió todas sus espadas y las dejo detrás de él) es hora de acabar contigo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que entretener a un novato como tú, mis ponis me necesitan en el campo.

Las espadas a su alrededor comenzaron a brillar y cada una adopto una aura distinta fuego, hielo, agua, tierra, viento, electricidad, luz y oscuridad las hizo flotar en su espalda formando un anillo, "cañón destructor" el aura de las espadas se concentró en medio del circulo de espadas y se terminó formando una pequeña esfera multicolor, de ella salió disparado un rayo del tamaño de un poni que impacto directo en el general y se llevó consigo a todos los espectros que estaban detrás de él, cuando el rayo seso las espadas volvieron a la normalidad y del tipo solo su cabeza quedo en el campo.

Skyler: (comenzó a reír un poco) ¿y con ese nivel querías matarme? no me hagan reír, pero cumpliré con lo dicho al mensajero (el camino y recogía la cabeza con su magia) me quedare con esto.

Por mi parte mi lucha fue con un minotauro de 2 metros de alto, de color negro de cintura hacia arriba y color marrón oscuro hacia abajo, cuerpo lleno de músculos y un hacha dorada como arma.

¿?: Que molestia ¿porque me tengo que deshacer de una criaja como tú? ni siquiera te ves como un reto para mis soldados no sé cómo es que sigues viva mocosa.

Que me subestimara de esa forma me molesto y mucho, solo le deje ver como enfunde una de mis espadas y un corte de tamaño considerable salió en la mejilla del minotauro.

Elis: mira la basura aquí eres tú, ni siquiera reaccionaste a ese simple ataque (suspire decepcionada) agg pensé que sería un combate entretenido pero veo que espere mucho.

El minotauro en un ataque de ira tomo su hacha sobre su cabeza y la bajo rodeada de aura color marrón cuando este la estrello contra el suelo, del piso comenzaron a salir picos de tierra en mi dirección así que con ambas espadas guardadas y parada en dos patas, me impulse con mis alas y desaparecí de la vista del minotauro para después hacer un corte en x en su costado y volver a guardar mis espadas.

¿?: (en ese momento me miro los ojos inyectados en sangre por la ira) ¡te voy a cortar en mil pedazos desgraciada, hare que te arrepientas de tu asqueroso nacimiento!

Tomo su hacha y corrió hacia mi mientras que yo tenía mis brazos detrás de la cabeza y flotaba tranquila en el aire, el minotauro comenzó a lanzar cortes como loco y yo simplemente los esquivaba como si de una tortuga se tratara, en un momento dado el minotauro hizo brillar su hacha hasta que esta estallo y desapreció todo a menos de 10 metros de él, con una sonrisa confiada apoyo su hacha en el suelo dando por sentada su victoria, pero antes de que pudiera celebrar le atravesé el pecho desde su espalda con ambas espadas, este volteo a ver quién fue y me vio sin siquiera una herida encima.

¿?: (al tener su pecho atravesado comenzó a toser sangre) cof cof ¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a eso?

Elis: (le di una fría mirada) ¿de verdad creíste que tenías oportunidad? por favor solo estuve jugando contigo todo este tiempo pero ha llegado la hora no puedo perder más tiempo contigo.

Con eso dicho lo corte a la mitad con ambas espadas y termine decapitándolo antes que callera al suelo.

Elis: (me reí un poco y tome la cabeza con una mano) supongo que si no me la llevo Skyler se enojaría después de todo dijo que llevaría la cabeza de los 5 generales-

Scoot: O.O ¿hey me están viendo la cara de tonta? Si podían hacer todo eso ¿porque no lo han hecho en la actualidad?

Sorrow: °u° yo no recuerdo los hechizos que use esa vez.

Elis: -w- y yo porque no he podido recuperar las armas que antes tenía, pero las que tengo ahora me bastan así que no le he puesto tanto empeño.

Scoot: -_- hey hasta la despreocupación tiene un límite, ¿qué harán si nos llegan a atacar de esa forma de nuevo?

Sorrow: pues ya nos las arreglaremos cuando ese momento llegue, así que de momento no me preocuparía.

Scoot: otra pregunta, si estaban luchando contra los espectros ¿Por qué sus generales eran de razas como un poni y un minotauro?

Elis: O_O amm bueno hubieron algunos de distintas razas que se sentían atraídos por el poder de los espectros y terminaron estableciendo un contrato con ellos, y otros era solo por obligación que lo hacían.

Scoot: ¿pero por qué los nombraron generales? digo ¿que el objetivo de esas cosas no es solo el destruir? ¿Entonces por qué tomar como generales a algunos de las razas que intentaban destruir?

Sorrow: 0.o creo que lo hacían para obtener información de ellos, pero una vez que los usaban terminaban desechándolos así que técnicamente no les importaba mucho el darles títulos como esos.

Elis: en fin sigamos con la historia.

-Todo el campo de batalla se congelo por la rápida muerte de dos generales enemigos en menos de 3 minutos, las tropas de los espectros estaban comenzando a temer en su interior mientras los ponis aumentaban su alma de batalla y comenzaron de nuevo a atacar a los espectros.

Mientras skyler y yo comenzamos a barrer el campo de los espectros, la tropa de magos logro destruir a 5 de los 6 golems que quedaban, yo al ver solo a uno restante decidió unirse a la supresión de este tome mis espadas y las lance a uno de los pies del golem, luego tome de nuevo unas dagas y comencé a destrozar a todos los espectros de alrededor incluso los ascron no pudieron mi contra, las espadas esta vez cargaron más que la vez anterior hasta que explotaron y volaron una pierna del golem, luego fui por las espadas para reanudar la lucha y dejar que los magos hicieran el resto.

Mientras por parte de skyler el frente del enemigo está siendo barrido sin misericordia, los soldados lo apoyaban en el avance, mientras ellos atacaban aprovechó el momento y lanzo un hechizo para sanar las heridas de los soldados, con esto hecho comenzaron una ofensiva a las líneas enemigas aún más fuerte.

De los 3 generales restantes, 2 de ellos fueron en nuestra dirección, pero ni siquiera les prestamos atención a ellos, cuando estuvieron a un paso de cortarnos dos ponis aparecieron deteniendo sus ataques y yo me alegre bastante de verlos.

Elis: °u° vaya que te tardaste ¿que paso? ¬u¬ ¿hubo mucho tráfico aéreo y te retrasaste?

Un unicornio pelaje verde, melena azul cielo un poco crecida y ojos amarillos con la cutie mark de una máscara teatral me respondió un tanto enfadado.

Sean: muy graciosa hermana, no es tan fácil deshacerse de un campamento entero de espectros solo para buscar algo de información ¿sabes? nunca más te hago otro de estos favores, ¬_¬ será fácil si claro, (suspiro un poco cansado y señalo al general) en fin quien es este perdedor.

Ambos nos fijaron en el general que resultó ser un poni que al igual que yo tenía manos en vez de cascos y andaba a dos patas, su pelaje era color amarillo y su melena color marrón, sus ojos eran color verde y su marca era la de un sable.

¿?: Vaya pero que jovencitos, parece que ni modales tienen ¿no es así?

Elis: (le respondí de lo más despreocupada) aah ese perdedor es uno de los generales del ejército enemigo, te lo dejo pero asegúrate de tomar su cabeza que skyler dijo que las entregaría, en fin iré a apoyar a las tropas apúrate con este.

Sean: (sonrió bastante confiado) ¡genial al fin algo entretenido después de tanto tiempo! en fin señor general espero no me decepcione ¿si? le pido que vaya con todo o esto acabara demasiado rápido.

¿?: (Invoco un sable plateado rodeada de un aura morada) que confianza tienes jovencito supongo que es hora de ponerte en tu lugar y bajarte esos aires de grandeza que tienes.

Sean: (miro su sable) así que atributo oscuro ¿eh? que predecible en realidad (invocando una espada de dos manos rodeada de un aura blanca) bueno en fin ¿qué tal si recreamos una típica lucha entre luz y oscuridad señor general?

Sean cargo de frente hasta el general y este respondió de la misma manera chocando sus armas y viendo que tenían la misma fuerza o eso parecía hasta que el otro tipo empujo con más fuerza haciendo retroceder a sean.

Antes de ser cortado este salto un lado esquivando el corte, el general sin esperar a nada salto hacia atrás y mando una onda oscura hacia sean quien respondió también con una onda de luz, cuando ambas chocaron estas estallaron en una nube de polvo, el general aprovecho para atacar a sean por un costado con su espada lanzando tres corte al aire en formando un * con los cortes.

Sean solo levanto un escudo mágico que detuvo los cortes para luego el cargar el aura en su espada y atacar al tipo, este se transportó encima del y con su espada cargada hizo un corte descendente, el general con su sable bloque el ataque pero su espada recibió mucho daño por el ataque y estaba comenzando a quebrarse.

Cuando se percató de esto tomo una postura llevando su sable a su espalda y bajando un poco su otra mano.

¿?: Vaya chico no eras solo palabras pero mi arma no aguantara mucho así que terminare esto de inmediato.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por esa misma aura morada, y un esfera fue creada alrededor de sean y el general comenzó a lanzar cortes como loco al aire, solo que dentro de la esfera cada corte salía de un lugar distinto y sean había quedado atrapado por la técnica, fueron unos segundos hasta que el arma del general se partió en pedazos.

¿?: (Este confiado de su victoria se dio la vuelta) uff eso debió bastar.

Sean: ¿bastar para qué? si se puede saber (dijo mientras estaba en el mismo lugar de antes y solo tenía un corte en su lomo), bueno no importa supongo que es mi turno así que prepárate.

sean clavo su espada en el piso y de esta comenzó a expandirse un círculo mágico que atrapo al general quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por su sorpresa, de dentro del circulo comenzaron a salir espadas blancas por todas partes unas del suelo otras del cielo otra simplemente se materializaban en el aire y todas danzaban dentro del círculo, las primeras se incrustaron en las patas del general las otras en el cuerpo hasta que finalmente una corto su cabeza, ya para el final del hechizo solo su cabeza quedo en el campo el resto era solo un mar de sangre y pedazos de carne en el suelo.

Sean: (sacudió sus cascos) bien supongo que con eso basta, veré como le va a elis.

Con skyler un pegaso negro con melena azul y ojos celestes con la cutie mark de estrellas en un cielo nocturno detuvo una hoz que iba directo a la cabeza de skyler.

Skyler: °u° hasta que decidieron aparecer night, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo les fue a ti y tu hermano con el encargo de elis? ¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?

Night: si aquí tienes (dijo entregando un sobre a Skyler mientras este decapitaba a un espectro sin quitar la vista de night).

Skyler: (comenzó a ojear el contenido del sobre mientras night lo defendía) umm bien es suficiente creo que sé quién es el que lanzo el ataque.

De repente una sombra comenzó a materializarse en medio el campo de batalla, esta era como una normal, pero su diferencia estaba en que llevaba una máscara con extraños grabados y su arma era una doble hoz.

Skyler: (señalo a la sombra) oye night ¿podrías deshacerte de esta molestia por mí?

Night: (sonrió de manera tranquila) claro no hay problema ¿pero que harás mientras me deshago de ella?

Skyler: (en ese momento su cara se ensombreció y con una temible sonrisa le respondio de lo mas tranquilo) solo digamos que montare un mercado de carne después de esto, a por cierto asegúrate de tomar su cabeza le dije a los reyes que se las llevaría.

Night: (sonrió un poco pálido) bien en definitiva no preguntare solo modérate ¿si? no quiero más traumas que recordar, ¬_¬ ya con el de la última semana (con eso dicho Skyler fue en contra de todas las tropas enemigas que pasaran por delante de él), en fin (voltio a ver a la sombra) oye bicho raro como quieres que acabe contigo de manera rápida o lenta y dolorosa, yo que tu escojo al rápida así por lo menos no sufres tanto.

¿?: Eres un insolente que te hace pensar que podrás derrotar a un general como yo, tu un simple pegaso que no conoce su lugar, te mostrare lo que es el infierno en este momento (dijo mientras que de su mano comenzó a brillar y su hoz floto a su alrededor)

Night: (tomo de debajo de su ala un arco de metal con varias runas de color rojo por todo el frente y lo coloco detrás de su cuello parado a dos patas) veamos si resultaste ser solo palabras o de verdad lo puedes cumplir ¿bien?

Night comenzó a volar por todo el campo mientras disparaba con su arco flechas rojas hechas puramente de energía, con una precisión impecable night siempre daba en su objetivo y disparaba tan rápido que pacería que 3 arqueros disparaban sin cesar, el espectro bloqueaba las flechas con una barrera que estaba comenzando agrietarse, al verse en esta situación desapareció de la vista de night, para aparecer en su sombra y hacer un corte con su sombra a night, este pudo no pudo esquivar del todo el ataque y recibió un pequeño corte en su ala derecha.

Night: O.O wow esa no al vi venir, supongo que eres algo después de todo… °u° bueno me pondré un poco serio ¿bien? no vayas a morir tan rápido.

Night cargo su arco y apunto al espectro, de su arco salió una única flecha de color azul que paso la barrera como si nada y atravesó al espectro, este de la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada y recibió la flecha justo donde estaría el corazón, night creyendo que ya había terminado con él se acercó al espectro solo para ser sorprendido con un toque del dedo de este en su cabeza, "infierno de pesadillas", con esto dicho los ojos de night se achicaron y el quedo estático en su posición.

¿?: Je iluso ¿creíste que con eso me acabarías? déjame informarte que a diferencia de las demás sombras mi cuerpo esta echo solo de sombras, ahora por tu estupidez sufrirás un tormento de pesadillas hasta que tu mente se rompa y mueras aquí jeje, supongo que es hora de ir a acabar con esa alimaña de antes.

Antes de siquiera voltear night fue cubierto de un aura color dorado y disparo una flecha de color dorada a el espectro quien logró esquivar la flecha haciendo que esta impacte en un punto de las filas de espectros y estallara llevándose consigo todo en un radio de 15 metros alrededor.

Night: (una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y su voz era fría y aterradora) bien te seré sincero solo había estado jugando contigo hasta el momento (cuando levanto la vista sus ojos se habían afilado y aun el espectro se llenó de temor) pero por tu estupidez te ganaste un viaje de ida a lo más profundo del infierno.

En su arco cargo una flecha que lanzo hacia el cielo y este se ilumino con un anillo dorado y miles de flechas cayeron encima de toda creatura en un radio de 30 metros alrededor de night, en un segundo el campo fue despejado y el espectro quedo herido y tumbado en el suelo, night se acercó a él y lo tomo de su máscara.

Night: me llevaría tu cabeza pero supongo que no tienes así que tomare esto.

Comenzó a jalar de su máscara mientras el espectro gritaba en agonía hasta que la arranco sin sentir un poco de lastima, luego tomo su arco y disparo por todo el cuerpo del espectro hasta que se escuchó como una esfera fue quebrada y con esto el espectro desapareció.

Night: (estaba claramente enojado) tch demonios será mejor que vaya con skyler, este tarado ya me arruino el día.

Una vez los 4 generales cayeron el ejército de espectros comenzó a retroceder mientras sean, night, skyler yo fuimos hasta el último general que quedaba el cual era un dragón de no menos de 10 metros de alto, cubierto completamente de escamas de color negras y algunas de color plateadas, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y afilados como nada, todos nos quedamos mirando a lo lejos al pedazo de dragón delante de nosotros que estaba acostado de lo más relajado.

Night: O.o emm no es por ser pesimista pero ¿cómo demonios se supone que mataremos a esta cosa? Cuando mucho le llegamos a una garra siendo optimistas.

Elis: (me rasque la cabeza) bueno de verdad esto si será difícil pero entre todos creo que podemos con él.

Sean: (se tapo la cara con un casco) con un diantres hermana ¡una cosa es decirlo y otra es hacerlo! creo que leí de su especie en un libro es un dragón celeste y te aseguro que son malas noticias, esa cosas aparte de ser muy inteligente usa magian para atacar no solo su aliento.

Skyler: (suspiro frustrado) agg ok esto se pondrá feo todos prepárense para la pelea de sus vidas y pase lo que pase no mueran manténgase alertas ante todo, recuerden que es un campo de guerra.

Todos nos pusimos en guardia y el dragón se levantó camino hasta estar delante de nosotros viéndonos a todos nosotros como hormigas con una buena razón.

Celeste: (bostezo de lo más tranquilo) aag así que ustedes son los que eliminaron a los otros idiotas, (chasqueo su lengua y desvió la mirada) tch les dije que no quería tener que mover un dedo pero fueron y se mataron, (suspiro cansado) agg en fin supongo que tendré que acabar con ustedes así que no sean una molestia y mueran rápido que me quiero ir ya.

Skyler: O.o oye ¿no te parece que es demasiada pereza aun para un dragón? a decir verdad eso no es algo que le pides a alguien así como así.

Celeste: (suspiro y lanzo un poco de fuego que quemo a unos de nuestro ejército por accidente) agg vamos unicornio ¿crees que de verdad me harán algo? en mis 9000 años de vida nunca nadie me ha siquiera quitado una escama del cuerpo ¿y crees que ustedes harán la diferencia? es obvio como termina esto.

Elis: O.o ¡oh Dios mío este tipo sí que le cayó mal el tiempo! (tome mis espadas y las reforzó con viento para luego sonreír emocionada) ¡en fin creo que te daremos una sorpresa señor dragón invencible!

Sean: ¬_¬ bien el caso es que tiene algo de razón nunca se ha logrado tan siquiera herir a uno de su clase, (esta vez tomo una lanza con un aura relampagueante y sonrió emocionado) pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez.

Night: bueno supongo que no me quedare atrás (tomo su arco rodeado de un aura dorada y resplandeciente).

Skyler: bueno creo que ya valió madres todo (tomo su espada y la multiplico en 8 nuevamente) es hora de hacer historia con todas las de la ley.

Celeste: tch ¬_¬ y aquí vamos de nuevo otro grupo de idiotas que creen me derrotaran (de su espalda se formaron 4 anillos de luz) en fin acabemos rápido con esto.

De los anillos de su espalda comenzó a disparar múltiples rayos en nuestra dirección mientras que tenía sus brazos cruzados, nosotros comenzamos a esquivar todos los ataques mientras avanzábamos hacia él, night tomo su arco y disparo una flecha dorada directo a su cabeza pero antes de llegar a su cara uno de los anillos se interpuso delante de la flecha impactando en el, luego del anillo salió un enorme rayo tamaño poni que fue directo a night pero este fue rápido esquivando y disparo contra el anillo solo que esta vez fueron 5 flechas directo a este en un solo punto, cuando todas impactaron el anillo se agrieto y desapareció.

Aprovechando eso skyler lanzo dos de sus espadas a la cabeza del celeste, este en respuesta puso otro de sus anillos y disparo directamente a skyler este se trasporto detrás del anillo y con sus 6 espadas corto el anillo en pedazos y avanzo a la cabeza del celeste.

Este al ver que estaba cerca de el con sus otros dos anillos apunto a skyler para eliminarlo pero en su descuido yo y sean nos interpusimos y atacamos los anillos, yo volé a tal velocidad que cuando impacte el anillo con mis espadas este simplemente voló en pedazos, y sean tomo su lanza cargada con electricidad perforando a través del anillo, como no tenía sus anillos el celeste paro las espadas de skyler con uno de sus brazos y lo mando de regreso.

Celeste: (tronó sus dedos un poco emocionado) vaya parece que no eran puras palabrerías después de todo, bien iré un poco más serio ahora.

Los anillos volvieron a su espalda pero esta vez abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar por el área, disparo de sus anillos a los cuatro pero nuevamente todos esquivamos los disparos hasta que el celeste hizo una pasada con su aliento que era de color verde y negro.

Todo cuanto era alcanzado por sus llamas era quemado hasta la inexistencia, skyler tomo a night y se transportó a la espalda del celeste, mientras sean me recogió y fuimos hasta su cabeza, skyler disparo el cañón de nuevo de sus espadas en la espalda del celeste mientras night disparo también una flecha al aire y comenzaron a llover flechas de nuevo solo que esta vez todas daban en un solo punto junto con el ataque de skyler.

Ambos ataques impactaron en la espalda del celeste, sin mucho éxito solo lograron agrietar una de sus escamas, mientras yo tome ambas espadas y comencé a cortar por toda la cabeza de celeste, pero al ver que sean elevo su lanza cargándola con una cantidad enorme de electricidad, me eleve y el luego la lanzo a gran velocidad y logro clavarla entre las escamas de su cabeza dejando correr una enorme cantidad de electricidad por su cabeza, mientras yo decencia a toda velocidad con mis espadas envueltas en fuego cuando choque en la cabeza del celeste logramos agrietar una de sus escamas también.

Celeste: (al sentir como rompimos sus escamas el comenzó a reír emocionado) jajaja ¡Genial Al Fin Un Reto Después De Milenios Sin Una Verdadera Batalla! Finalmente aparecen unos excelentes contrincantes (muy emocionado nos señaló) escúchenme bien ponis si logran causarme dolor les daré el privilegio de conocer mi nombre, y si logran sobrevivir a mis ataques podrán llamarme cuando quieran y acudiré en su ayuda.

Con eso dicho el celeste nos bajó de su cuerpo de una voltereta y aterrizo en el suelo, los anillos de su espalda comenzaron a brillar y una lluvia de disparo cayó sobre nosotros mientras que con su aliento rodeo sus brazos y cargo de frente contra nosotros, cada golpe que le daba hacía temblar la tierra y destruía todo alrededor, al ver esto todos los espectros retrocedieron y todo combate ceso los ponis se refugiaron en el interior de la muralla y veían a sus generales batallar en contra del dragón.

El celeste cargo su aliento y disparo en contra de night y este como respuesta voló hasta lo alto del aliento y disparo a la boca haciendo que este dejara de exhalar su aliento, luego batió su cola y bloqueo las espadas de skyler que apuntaban a su espalda para luego bajarla con fuerza para aplastar a skyler pero él se transportó a donde una de sus espadas había caído.

La tomo y la cargo de magia lanzando un corte de magia en su estado puro en la cola del celeste pero como el resto de ataques no hizo nada de daño, sean tomo la oportunidad y salto hasta la cola de del celeste comenzando a correr por su espalda hasta llegar a donde habían dañado su escama cargo de nuevo la lanza y realizo un ataque perforador rompiendo aún más su escama, antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa los anillos del celeste dispararon es su contra y este bloqueo con su lanza pero salió disparado de su espalda terminando estrellándose en una de las murallas.

Elis: ¡Sean! (volé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi hermano) ¿hey te encuentras bien?

Sean: (salió de las murallas con varios cortes y quemaduras) si pero recuérdame nunca más hacer una estupidez así.

Sean tomo una poción y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar de manera lenta, luego ambos reanudamos la lucha, night al ver que celeste tenía una escama casi rota apunto a ella, su cuerpo fue rodeado por el aura dorada mientras que en su arco salieron unas alas doradas, cuando disparo la flecha el celeste se percató del ataque colocando todos los anillos en su camino pero esta atravesó los anillos y fue directo a su escama reventándola en mil pedazos logrando que por primera vez en 9000 años el celeste rugiera del dolor.

Skyler: (apunto al celeste con su espada) ¡Es Nuestro Oportunidad No La Desperdicien!

Sean tomo su lanza y la clavo en el suelo, "helios" un dragón de color dorado salió y tomo la lanza de sean volviéndola una lanza gigante de pura electricidad y la lanzo a la espalda del celeste, la descarga fue tan potente que paralizo al dragón, pero sean cayo de frente al suelo sin poder moverse.

Skyler unió todas sus espadas en una sola enterrándola en el piso, por un momento sus ojos se tornaron rojos "pesadilla" un círculo rojo sangre se dibujó en el suelo y de este salió una criatura gigante echa de pura oscuridad con la espada que tenía skyler en mano y lanzo un solo corte al aire tan grande como el propio celeste que impacto en su espalda dañando todas las escamas de su espalda y cortando en la que le faltaba, luego de este ataque skyler cayo de rodillas y no paraba de salir sangre de cada orificio de su cuerpo.

Yo tome ambas espadas y las lance al aire "tempestad" de estas salieron dos pegasos uno de color rojo y el otro de color azul, cada uno tomo una de las espadas que lance, estos se elevaron al aire uno cubierto de fuego y el otro de hielo, cuando tomaron suficiente altura descendieron girando entre ellos formando un espiral de fuego y hielo que impacto en la espada del celeste dañando todavía más sus escamas y volviendo más profunda la herida que tenía, yo en ese momento caí de rodillas sin una pizca de fuerza.

Night con su arco lanzo una flecha al cielo "aria" del cielo descendió una pegaso en armadura dorada que tomo el arco de night y 5 círculos se dibujaron en el camino de la flecha haciendo que esta aumentara su poder cuando final mente impacto al celeste esta atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado y este cayo de rodillas al piso, night por su parte también perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo.

Skyler: (intento levantar pero sus patas fallaron y cayó al piso sin poder moverse) s- si eso no te a- acabo nada en esta vida lo hará celeste.

Celeste: (tosió un poco de sangre y se levantó) estas equivocado si crees que me acabaron… pero tengo que felicitarlos, han hecho algo considerado imposible, Je (se toco el hoyo en su pecho con una mano) ¿hacer sangrar a un celeste? si algo he respetado en todos estos milenios es guardar mis promesas (con su magia nos habló a los 4 directo a nuestra mente haciendo que los inconscientes despertaran) lo han hecho de maravilla ponis, escuchen bien cada vez que estén en problemas no duden en llamarme y encantado los ayudare para llamarme solo digan mi nombre xxxxx, pero les pediré que no divulguen ese nombre, a mi pueden llamarme rail.

Rail: es hora de que parta, si quieren aniquilan a estos perdedores dejare el resto en sus cascos.

Con eso dicho rail partió hacia el cielo y los espectros que quedaban vieron la oportunidad de acabar con nosotros por nuestro estado, todos corrieron hacia nosotros 4 que como pudimos nos pusimos de pie apoyados en nuestras armas casi sin nada de energía pero antes que llegaran a nosotros nuestros soldados llegaron y comenzaron a pelear con toda creatura que quedaba en el campo, mientras cuatro soldados nos tomaron y llevaron al campamento para que descansáramos.-


	43. Una tarde muuuy entretenida

Cap 43: Una tarde muuuy entretenida.

Elis: °u° y esa sería la historia de cómo fue que conocimos al celeste rail.

Scoot: (claramente quejándose nos señalo con ambos cascos) ¡aah vamos dime cual fue el nombre que él les dio!

Elis: jeje lo siento scoot pero le prometimos no decírselo a nadie y eso haremos, después de todo también fue parte de nuestro grupo, por cierto sorrow nunca nos dijiste que fue lo que él te dijo después de esa batalla.

Sorrow: aah dijo que conocía perfectamente lo que use en su contra y dijo algo de haber esperado a alguien como yo por mucho tiempo así que estaría a mi servicio, por lo que dices al final se nos unió.

Scoot: ¬_¬ oigan acaban de contarme mil y un imposibilidades aquí ¿de verdad creen que voy a creerles eso? ¿Armas llamando a unas especies de deidades o algo así?

Sorrow: pues lo creas o no eso fue lo que paso, podrías preguntar a las princesas por un libro que hable de la batalla -un grito por el amanecer-.

Scoot: (nos miró extrañada) ¿que esa no fue la pregunta que les hizo applejack cuando estaban en los calabozos? ¿Ósea que me acaban de contar esa batalla?

Elis: °u° sipi, después de esa batalla todo el mundo nos reconoció como verdaderos generales a los 4, creo que pasamos a la historia como los únicos ponis que lograron derrotar a un celeste, 0.o pero de eso último no estoy nada segura.

Scoot: pero si de verdad lograron hacer esos ataque que me contaron ¿cómo fue que los hicieron? Digo una deidad no creo que sea algo que puedas llamar así como así.

Elis: bueno en ese tiempo habíamos hecho un trato con esas almas que mencionamos, -_- nos costó un infierno para conseguirlo pero al final lo hicimos y logramos triunfar en esa batalla, se podría decir que el arma que usábamos era el arma del trato pero al pero al perder esas armas también perdimos la capacidad de llamarlos.

Scoot: (nos miró un poco triste) hay yo quería ver a esas cosas que mencionaron, 0.o alto antes de la historia dijeron creer que spike es un dragón celeste ¿no? 0_0 ¡Ósea Que Va A Llegar A Medir 10 Metros Y Será Casi Invencible!

Sorrow: pues es una posibilidad pero como te dijimos antes, es solo una suposición, nada cierto a decir verdad.

Scoot: 0-o bueno sería interesante ver a spike cuando sea de ese tamaño, pero díganme algo ¿no han probado en llamar a rail a ver si viene?

Elis: no, no hemos hecho el intento de llamarlo, ¬_¬ a decir verdad tuve la mente tan ocupada que no se me paso por la cabeza el probar a ver si viene.

Sorrow: ¿y qué tal si lo intentamos?

Elis: amm ok no veo el por qué no, pero acompáñame sorrow que necesitare de tu ayuda, y scoot espera aquí que vamos a tener que salir afuera a la tormenta.

Sorrow se levantó y camino a la entrada conmigo y scoot tal como le pedí se quedó a un lado de la fogata, ambos salimos de la cueva y de verdad la tormenta era terrible, todo estaba cubriéndose de nieve y el frio era cada vez peor.

Elis: (no pude evitar el temblar del frio) bien apurémonos con esto, sorrow el mayormente te obedecía a ti así que di su nombre tan fuerte como puedas y si aún está vivo el vendrá sin duda.

Sorrow: si tú lo dices (el tomo aire y luego grito) ¡Argentum Meam! /alma plateada en español/

Luego de eso entramos a la cueva de nuevo temblando por el excesivo frio y caminamos a la fogata donde estaba scoot sentada esperando.

Scoot: ¿y? ¿Creen que haya funcionado?

Elis: (levante un poco mis cascos) no lo sé, solo queda esperar a ver si se aparece un día de estos, no sé cómo rayos lo hace pero con solo decir su nombre siempre viene sin dudarlo, pero algunas veces tardaba unas horas en llegar cuando estaba demasiado lejos.

Sorrow: agg -_- y a eso súmale el hecho de que deberíamos haber muerto hace más de 2000 años supongo.

Elis: -_- sip.

Scoot: ( se le escapo un buen bostezo) oigan ya no aguanto el sueño ¿puedo acostarme a dormir?

Elis: puedes (camine y la cubri con una ala) pero tendrás que hacerlo así, después de todo no puedes perder tanta temperatura corporal o estarás en serios problemas.

Scoot: (cerro los ojos sonriendo un poco) no tengo problemas con eso.

Sorrow: (se sento a su otro lado y le revolvió la melena un poco) bueno que descanses entonces, nosotros haremos guardia hasta que acabe la tormenta.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que al final scootaloo cayo dormida, yo mire a sorrow que solo se mantenía viendo la fogata.

Elis: hey en que piensas.

Sorrow: (el no quitaba la vista de la fogata) umm solo recordando viejos tiempos y tratando de recordar algunas cosas más de mi pasado, ¿sabes? es un poco desesperante el solo recordar tragedias y batallas, recuerdo feliz solo tengo el de mi nacimiento y algunos pocos de mis padres, pero solo eso, el resto es solo ser cazado, huir, y perder cosas.

Elis: (suspire y me acosté mirando a la fogata yo también) debe de sentirse atroz eso, el solo recordar esas cosas digo… yo si recuerdo la mayoría de mi vida… tuve muchos momentos en los que fui bastante feliz, puede que de pequeña perdiera casi todo pero también sé que gane muchas cosas, como muchos amigos, y compañeros que pudiera decir que fueron nuestra familia.

Sorrow: (me sonrió un poco decaído) me alegro por ti elis.

Elis: mira sorrow puede que no los recuerdes, pero sí que tuvimos bastantes momentos felices cuando viajábamos los 7 juntos, raziel siempre tenía una historia nueva cada día que nos hacía reír, alis era todo un caso, siempre regañaba a raziel y no quería admitir que lo amaba así que se enojaba con él y le mordía la oreja para intentar someterlo y ambos comenzaban a pelear por eso, era bastante divertido verlos, night era bastante torpe y de una u otra forma siempre se metía en los problemas más raros que puedas imaginar, jeje -u- en una ocasión una unicornio quiso dejarle un hijo que absolutamente no era de él pero ella aseguraba que lo era.

Sorrow: O-o rayos no quiero estar en el lugar de night.

Elis: jeje ni yo, sean umm bueno él también era todo un caso, era literalmente un criminal sin crímenes, engaño a más de 100 ponis y ninguno pudo tomar acciones contra él, claro que nos asegurábamos de que no engañara a buenos ponis, pero aun así nos hizo correr algunas veces de los guardias, y por ultimo rail, era la encarnación de la pereza y la burla en un solo ser, varias fueron las bromas mega pesadas que le hizo a los guardias y otros ponis estos se enojaban con el pero él los espantaba con mostrarles su magia.

Sorrow: (cerro sus ojos mirando al techo) umm creo recordar algunos de esos momentos… pero nada claro en realidad.

En ese momento solté un buen bostezo y él lo noto.

Sorrow: si quieres puedes descansar elis yo montare guardia, después de todo aun tú necesitas descansar después de perder tanta sangre.

Elis: (estaba en verdad cansada así que cerré los ojos) está bien sorrow pero no hagas nada estúpido mientras duermo y despiértanos tan pronto pase la tormenta, no sabemos cuándo puede venir otra, así que es mejor que nos vayamos en cuanto esta pase.

Sorrow: no te preocupes, ten por seguro que lo hare.

Luego de un rato inevitablemente caí dormida, no se lo quería decir a sorrow pero en verdad deje que tomara demasiada sangre y estaba terriblemente cansada y con mucho frio pero por suerte el tener a scoot pegada a mí me ayudaba a calentarme, y al rato sorrow también se pegó a ambas por lo que me calenté un poco más y logre dormir más cómodamente.

Tal como me dijo sorrow nos despertó cuando la tormenta paro, cuando me levante note que estábamos cubiertas con la piel del lobo de antes y por eso no tenía tanto frio así, pero scoot quedo blanca al ver la piel pero por suerte sorrow se había desecho del cuerpo.

Sorrow: andando señoritas, es hora de regresar al imperio antes que nos alcance otra tormenta.

Scoot: O.O amm no sé si lo han notado pero no es buena idea irnos ahora como están, (señalo a sorrow) tu aun tienes sangre en tu boca y pecho, (me señalo a mi) y tú tienes todo el cuello lleno de ella, si entran así a la cuidad olvídense de lo de no llamar la atención y van a tener que dar explicaciones a las princesas y al resto.

Elis: O.0 me puedes explicar ¿cómo rayos fue que no lo notamos antes?

Sorrow: 0.O ni idea, (señalo a un charco en el fondo de la cueva) pero creo que tendremos que usar esa agua así este fría como nada en esta vida.

Ambos suspiramos y tuvimos que lavarnos con esa agua que estaba tan fría que de solo meter un dedo se me pararon hasta los pelos de la cola… logramos quitarnos la sangre de encima, pero aun así temblábamos del tremendo frio que nos dio por el pelaje mojado.

Sorrow: (se estaba abrasando a el mismo mientras temblaba) nunca en mi vida quiero volver a hacer esto.

Elis: (estaba igual que el pero casi que dentro de la fogata para calentarme) y que lo digas, scoot danos un minuto para secarnos y luego nos vamos.

Scoot: (se estaba riendo como nada de nosotros) jeje descuiden tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten par de chihuahuas.

Ambos nos le quedamos mirando mientras reía -_- -jajá muy graciosa-.

Luego que lográramos secarnos y que casi termináramos calcinándonos los pelos del cuerpo salimos de la cueva de regreso al imperio de cristal lo primero que note es que apenas había salido el sol y gracias al cielo nos calentó un poco, en el camino celestia nos llamó y le dijimos que estábamos de camino al imperio, tardamos alrededor de 1 hora en llegar por culpa de la excesiva cantidad de nieve que había caído, pero al final llegamos a la entrada del imperio más específicamente frente al escudo.

Ambos solo suspiramos y primero lo tocamos con un casco y gracias al cielo este lo atravesó sin problemas así que entramos a la ciudad y fuimos directo al castillo, en el wiss nos recibió y nos llevó al comedor donde estaban casi todos sentados en la mesa, solo faltaban hunter, care y heal, los tres pasamos y nos sentamos en la mesa también y un momento después nos cubrieron a los tres con mantas.

Luna: ¿y lograron encontrar lo que buscaban?

Sorrow: (le enseñe el brazal que me dieron las niñas) sip pero nos agarró la tormenta cuando estamos regresando, así que nos refugiamos en una de las cuevas cercanas y pasamos la noche allí.

Tia: uff debió de ser horrible eso, ayer el frio fuera del escudo era insoportable, yo salí del escudo para buscarlos pero no pude llegar para nada lejos antes que mis alas se entumecieran del frio.

Elis: pues sí que fue tremendo pero por suerte encontramos un árbol y usamos las ramas para tapar la entrada y el tronco para una fogata, ¬_¬ de resto ten por seguro que seriamos unas paletas en estos momentos.

Scoot: (miro a todos lados) oigan ¿a dónde fueron las chicas? No las veo en ningún lado.

Spike: (me miro un poco molesto) pues sus padres descubrieron que las tres se fueron a una misión como esa a escondidas y no las dejaron venir al castillo, no creas que se nos ha olvidado ese detalle.

Scoot: (sonrió bastante nerviosa) emm jeje, (estiro sus cascos adelante) hay vamos tienen que admitir que anqué sea un poco ayudamos allá.

Spike: -_- pero de todos modos eso no estuvo nada bien scootaloo, si no nos enterábamos que estaban en esas cajas abrían terminado igual que se poni en el laboratorio, (el cruzo sus brazos y la miro un poco serio) por eso de ahora en más se van a quedar en el estadio con el resto.

Scoot: (lo miro casi llorando) ¡pero si lo hago no voy a estar aquí cuando rainbow despierte! (lo miro con ojos llorosos) no es justo no quiero eso.

Starlight: ¬_¬ pues debieron pensar en las consecuencias antes de hacer algo tan imprudente.

Scoot: (miro a spike ya llorando) al menos dejen que me quede hasta que rainbow despierte ¿sí?

Elis: agg como sea yo la vigilo hasta que rainbow despierte, si la vigilo no debería haber problema.

Starlight: ¬_¬ no puedes consentirla tanto, tiene que aprender de sus errores.

Elis: (sonreí de manera bastante siniestra) ¿y quién dice que la dejaría disfrutar de su estadía? Dije que la vigilaría no que iba a consentirla.

Scoot: (se puso pálida al ver mi cara) 0-0 emm ok me voy al estadio ¿quién me lleva?

Elis: (la levante de la cola con un ala) ¬u¬ para nada, de mí no te escapas ni porque ruegues.

Starlight: (miro a elis con interés) umm interesante, ya que vivimos en una dictadura democrática… quien apoya que ella se encargue de scoot levante el casco.

Todos miraron a starlight.

Starlight: (se cruzo de cascos) ¡Hey no pueden negarlo! díganme alguien más que haya asumido el control de equestria que no sean las princesas por los últimos… (comenzó a rodar uno de sus cascos) umm no se 1000 o 1500 años? Una dictadura, pero nunca hacen nada sin que el pueblo lo sepa y lo acepte, por lo que es democrática, así que no lo nieguen.

Tia: (la miro con una ceja levantada) interesante tu punto de vista starlight, (se comenzó a reír) aah a quien engaño es un poco cierto, pero que conste que es solo porque los ponis siempre nos ven como diosas y prefieren que gobernemos nosotras (miro a scoot y se rio un poco) en fin (levanto su casco) ¬u¬ yo acepto su propuesta.

Luego fue una seguidilla de todos aceptando y scoot rogando que no lo hicieran, y yo por supuesto sonreí bastante complacida.

Elis: (baje a scoot y la senté en la silla a mi lado) te recomiendo comer lo más que puedas porque vas a necesitarlo, te espera un día lleno de muuuchas actividades.

Scoot: °n° ¿pero entonces como voy a estar presente cuando rainbow despierte?

Elis: oh y vaya que lo estarás, pero mientras despierta me voy a encargar que aprendas a no seguir planes estúpidos por el resto de tu vida.

Scoot: -_- hey que no eres el mejor ejemplo de no seguir planes estúpidos.

Elis: (levante mis cascos) nop yo sigo los locos, no los estúpidos, así que no te quejes y come mientras puedas.

Scoot: (le pego la cabeza a la mesa) agg me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Todos nos reímos al ver a scoot, después de un rato todos terminamos de comer y cada uno se fue a hacer sus quehaceres a excepción de spike y de starlight que por preocupación por scoot nos acompañaron y nos guiaron a el patio del castillo tal como se los pedí, al llegar sorrow se fue a acostar en una de las bancas del patio junto con spike y starlight se paró a mi lado.

Starlight: ¿y? que tienes planeado para la potrilla.

Elis: (mire a scoot delante de mí que temblaba un poco) ooh nada del otro mundo solo unos cuantos ejercicios para matarle la energía, para comenzar ¡quiero 200 aleteos pero ya!

Scoot: (me miro un poco molesta) ¡hey que yo te dije que no puedo volar!

Elis: -_- ¿y quien hablo de volar? te dije 200 aleteos pero por replicar ahora son 300.

Scoot estaba por replicar de nuevo pero se la caló y comenzó a aletear a lo vaga, así que de una vez le dije que aumentara la fuerza de los aleteos y ella me hizo caso ya a los 80 se notaba que estaba sufriendo pero igual la obligue a que los hiciera todos, ya para cuando termino tenia las alas colgando a sus lados.

Elis: °u° bien ahora 20 vueltas trotando al patio pero ya.

Scoot: (se paró en dos patas y me señalo el patio) O.O ¿estás loca? ¡Esta cosa mide casi el tamaño de un estadio! jamás podría hacer algo así.

Elis: (le sonreí como si nada) lo sé y por responderme son 30 ahora, ¡Así Que Andando Y Tienes 1 Hora Para Hacer Las 30 O Las Subo A 60!

Scoot comenzó a gritar furiosa y comenzó a correr como loca mientras que yo me acosté de espaldas al suelo.

Starlight: (se paró delante de mi) -_- hey que lo que estás haciendo es técnicamente maltrato infantil ¿que no te da lástima la pobre?

Elis: (le hice señas para que se sentara y ella lo hizo) naa para nada ¿de verdad crees que solo porque la regañen no seguirá colándose cuando vayamos a las misiones?

Starlight: amm supongo que deberían de dejar de hacerlo.

Elis: lo dudo, te aseguro que tanto ella como las otras dos van a seguir haciéndolo, así que lo mejor es que por lo menos aprendan a correr como el demonio para cuando tengamos que escapar, es más que la ando preparando para que pueda hacerlo.

Starlight: -_- pero aun así eso es malvado, dudo que hasta tú puedas darle 30 vueltas en 1 hora.

Elis: (la mire) no en 1 hora…

Starlight: (sonrió victoriosa) ¿lo ves? Hasta tu…

Elis: (le sonreí confiada) corriendo lo hago en solo 30 minutos.

Starlight: (me vio con una ceja levantada) ¿no estas siendo muy presumida?

Elis: (use mis cascos de almohadas) deja que pase la hora que le di a scoot y luego yo las daré, por esta vez le tendré un poco de piedad y la dejare descansar un poco.

Starlight: eso lo quiero ver.

Paso la hora que le di a scoot y ella solo había logrado darle 15 vueltas y se notaba que ya no daba más, le hice seña para que viniera a donde estábamos y vino casi que arrastrándose por el piso.

Elis: (mire a scoot) le diste 15 vueltas así que sabes lo que te espera ¿no?

Scoot: (comenzó a suplicarme) TnT por favor ya no más, ya mis patas ni me quieren responder.

Elis: (me reí e verla) jeje tranquila por esta vez te tendré piedad tienes 30 minutos de descanso, (mire a donde estaban sorrow y spike sentados) ¡hey sorrow una carrera a ver quién le da 30 vueltas primero al patio!

Sorrow: (levanto sus hombros y camino a donde yo estaba) umm ¿por qué no? -_- hey pero sin usar tus alas ¿bien?

Elis: no te preocupes por eso no pensaba usarlas.

Spike: ¿de verdad van a darle las 30 vueltas? ¿Para qué?

Sorrow: (se hecho para atrás estirando sus cascos) más que todo para agarrar forma… estuve yo no sé cuántos años encerrado y ya varias veces hospitalizado, es obvio que perdí forma, así que no me cae tan mal la idea de calentar un poco.

Elis: °u° excelente, starlight ¿podrías llevar el tiempo y darnos la señal de salida?

Starlight: no hay problema.

Ambos caminamos al borde del patio y starlight tomo lo que supongo era un reloj aunque era bastante extraño, ambos nos preparamos y cuando starlight nos dio la señal ambos salimos corriendo a todo lo que dábamos, a pesar de que sorrow era un unicornio siempre ha tenido una buena condición física así que no tenía problemas en seguirme el paso a pesar de que yo soy una pegaso.

Ambos estábamos luchado por la delantera en cada vuelta que dábamos, en medio de nuestra carrera una criada decidió pasar con un llevando un carrito consigo y al ver que corríamos a ella sus ojos se achicaron y se quedó congelada donde estaba pero ni de broma nos íbamos a detener por eso, yo salte el carro sin usar mis alas mientras que sorrow se barrió por debajo de la criada y en un momento ya estaba corriendo de nuevo un poco detrás de mí, ella se enfadó con nosotros y nos comenzó a gritar así que ambos volteamos y nos disculpamos mientras seguíamos corriendo.

En lo que me pareció un momento ya habíamos dado las 29 vueltas y estábamos hombro con hombro y la meta estaba delante de nosotros así que ambos dimos un impulso más y gracias al cielo logre dejar detrás a sorrow y llegue primero.

Elis: (me detuve y tome un poco de aire para después dar un salto contenta) ¡Y Eso Es Todo Señores! (le pase por delante al jadeante sorrow posando orgullosa) ¡elis es la ganadora oficial de la carrera del patio del castillo!

Sorrow: O_O uff rayos de verdad que me oxide como nada, ya tengo la lengua afuera con solo eso, (miro a starlight) pero fin ¿cuánto tiempo hicimos?

Starlight: -_- sabes… (le dio el reloj a spike) creo que les metieron un cohete en el trasero a estos dos.

Spike: (miro el reloj) O.o rayos, por lo menos pensé que se tardarían más.

Scoot: yo quiero ver también (salto y le quito el reloj a spike) O.O ¿pero qué? ¡25 Minutos! (tiro el reloj al suelo y luego nos apuntó con ambos cascos) yo me tarde una hora para poder dar 15 ¿y ellos dan las 30 en 25 minutos?

Elis: (levante mis cascos) hey tu eres una potrilla, nosotros somos adultos entrenados, que esperabas ¿que no las diéramos?

Scoot: (inflo sus cachetes y nos vio un poco enojada) aun así no es justo.

Elis: si como sea, (miro a scoot riéndose) disfruta de tus últimos 5 minutos de descaso porque enseguida vamos a reanudar tus ejercicios eso fue solo un calentamiento simple, ¬u¬ ahora viene el plato fuerte.

Scoot: (se le achicaron los ojos y miro a spike) ayuda.

Elis: (la agarre de la cola con un ala y la levante de frente a mi sonriendole) nada de eso, (miro a spike y a starlight) de hecho, ambos también se unirán, (ambos me miraron con los ojos como platos) los ponis de ahora son todos demasiado debiluchos y lo más seguro es que ustedes también nos acompañen en las misiones por delante, así que también los hare sufrir y los pondré en forma.

Starlight: (Se cruzó de cascos) ¬_¬ hey que para que sepas yo soy una maga, no necesito usar mi fuerza física así que olvídalo.

Scoot: (se estaba sobando el trasero mientras estaba de cabeza) emm podrías no se… ¡Soltarme Antes Que Me Arranques La Cola!

Elis: ups (puse a scoot de nuevo en el suelo) jeje siento eso, y ni creas que vas a usar de excusa que eres maga, que piensas hacer si te cortan el cuerno ¿el papel de damisela en apuros?

Starlight: ¬u¬ dudo que tengan siquiera oportunidad de hacerlo ¿así que por qué preocuparme de eso?

Yo me reí un poco y luego mire a starlight, ella adivino que planeaba y se puso en guardia pero use mis alas para impulsarme y en un momento estaba detrás de ella así que estire mi casco para tocar su cuerno pero para mi sorpresa al tocarla esta se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar y luego ella fue la que me pincho con su cuerno en un flanco.

Starlight: (sonrió confiada) ¿lo ves? No tengo de que…

Antes que terminara de hablar me voltee y guarde uno de mis guantes para tomar su cuerno con una mano y hacerla que me mire a la cara.

Elis: (le sonreí) como dije indefensa.

Starlight: ¡hey! lo hiciste cuando ya te había derrotado.

Elis: pues te informo que una batalla no acaba hasta que tu enemigo este muerto en mi caso o inconsciente en tu caso, si hubieras hecho esa tontería como mi enemiga ni dudes que ya no tendrías cuerno y estuvieras totalmente a mi merced, (solté su cuerno y la mire fríamente) ¡Quiero Que Me Den 100 Lagartijas La Potrilla Y 200 Los Adultos, Ahora Y Si Escucho Una Queja Serán 700 Así Que A Mover Esos Flancos Gordos Antes Que Los Obligue A Hacerlo Yo!

De inmediato todos se lanzamos al suelo y comenzaron a hacer las lagartijas.

Sorrow: -_- yyy entro en modo general desalmado, ¬_¬ solo les diré que se preparen porque esto va para bastante rato.

Spike: -_- debí de haberme ido a ayudar a las princesas.

Sorrow: (se levantó y vino a donde estaba yo y me miro fríamente) ni sueñes que tu no las haces tarada que tenemos el mismo rango, ¡así que al piso también!

Yo le sonreí y luego también me tire al piso y comencé a hacerlas, a duras penas todos logramos hacerlas pero después lo que sería un liguero entrenamiento se convirtió en un infierno de ejercicios y estupideces, cuando ambos les dábamos metas un poco ligeras a scoot y a starlight, pero lo que éramos spike por ser un fregado dragón casi legendario, sorrow por ser un mutante y yo por ser una loca entrenada, nos matamos a base de ejercicios al principio, si a ellas les colocábamos 100 saltos para nosotros eran 700, y lo peor es que cada vez hacíamos las cosas más locas para ejercitar el cuerpo, desde pesas con rocas, hasta tomar la corona de las princesas insultarlas y correr por nuestra vida o fijo que nos mataban, cosa que al final paso ya que sí que nos atraparon, pero fue divertido correr por nuestras vidas.

En fin ya cuando cayó la noche los 5 estábamos en el cuarto de unos partidos de risa heal y care que nos estaban tratando los moretones y quemaduras que nos dejaron las princesas.

Heal: (se estaba limpiando una lagrima de la risa mientras le vendaba el trasero a scoot) jajaja déjenme ver si entendí, tu (señalo a spike que le faltaban alguna escamas y tenía un ojo morado) ¿usaste a flury para que dejara a cadence cubierta en pegamento instantáneo para luego burlarte de sus habilidades como madre y robar su corona?

Spike: (estaba recostado a un pared con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo) lastimosamente… si, resultado… una cadence cegada en ira persiguiéndome con un martillo de guerra y una wiss en estado de furia total que terminaron linchándome entre ambas pero dure corriendo 10 minutos, así que de momento voy ganando.

Heal: (miro a starlight quien estaba siendo atendida por care) y a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a molestar luna ¿no?

Starlight: (tenía la melena medio quemada y unas cuantas marcas de quemaduras) yyy sip, un consejo jamás te burles de su noche ni menciones la palabra alunizaje delante de ella, ya que solo eso basto para hartarla pero luego que tome su corona… ok solo digamos que no hay por qué temer a nightmare moon, ¬_¬ luna es peor, y por cierto estuvo persiguiéndome por casi 12 minutos spike así que te gane.

Heal: (señalo a sorrow que estaba parado sin moverse) y a ti te toco celestia supongo.

Sorrow: (tenía una pata dislocada y por alguna razón que nadie preguntaba no se sentaba) lastimosamente… si.

Care: ok de las princesas luna y cadence me esperaría que se enojaran sencillamente, ¬_¬ ¿pero cómo rayos le hiciste para enojar a la princesa celestia? La he visto tratar con los más maleducados ponis que hasta se atrevían a insultarla y ella solo se reía.

Sorrow: (señalo su pata dislocada) si antes de eso ¿les importaría decirme como la acomodo? (heal le dijo cada paso y el los hizo tal cual para el dolor de todos los presente que escuchamos como acomodo el hueso y grito) T-T demonios, celestia no tuvo piedad, y para responderte, ¿has visto que alguien el de una lamida en el flanco y la llame gorda? ni tome su corona cuando y ya me estuvo persiguiendo con una jodida hacha levitada con su magia, agg solo dure 5 minutos antes que me destrozara ya que tiene alas y tiene un endemoniado cuerno, así que supongo que perdí.

Heal: O.o ok no voy a indagar más, pero (me señalo a mi) supongo que tú te metiste con shining y de la peor forma supongo.

Elis: (por mi parte casi me desplumaron un ala y tenia un buen dolor de espalda) yyy si, solo le dije que así sería el cuerno que le puso a cadence que solo tenía que ver el tamaño del de él y flury me dijo algo de unas pequeñas muñequitas y las tome, -_- ese unicornio está loco, me metí con su esposa y lo aguanto, pero solo por tomar unas muñequitas basto para que gritara como loco y me persiguiera por todo el castillo, -_- aun no puedo creer que me haya atrapado a los 6 minutos y que me aplastara con una fregada estatua por si fuera poco, en su desespero por tomarlas de vuelta termine perdiendo un montón de plumas.

Spike: uff mas bien alégrate que no te hizo nada más, la última vez que alguien se metió con sus figuras de acción no se volvió a ver más en el imperio de cristal a ese poni.

Care: (al termina con starlight me saco una radiografía y la miro) umm estaba preocupado que te haya roto la columna pero por suerte no paso, (saco de un estante algunas pastillas y me dio una) con esto debería de bajarte el dolor de espalda en un rato, y bueno tus plumas en algún momento saldrán de nuevo, (miro a scoot) pero a todas estas, si ustedes hicieron enfadar al príncipe y a las princesas, ¿a quien hizo enfadar scootaloo? Hasta donde yo sé solo son 4.

Scoot: (estaba acostada) a flury pero no salió como yo quería, en vez de perseguirme enfadada comenzó a llorar y apareció wiss, tuve que correr de un demonio por alrededor de 20 minutos y cuando me agarro no me dejo en paz mi trasero por un rato.

En ese momento todos nos vimos las caras y tanto heal como care se revolcaron de risa.

Care: (dejo de revolcarse en el suelo y nos miró) jajaja ¡debe ser muy humillante para ustedes que una potrilla les gana el juego de correr por sus vidas!

Starlight: -_- rayos, tanto sufrir y al final perdí.

Elis: mírale el lado positivo al menos tenemos una historia interesante que contar, -_- solo que con otros nombre, jamás voy a admitir que shining casi me partió la espalda en un momento, ¬_¬ y espero que ninguno hablemos de esto.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo -dalo por hecho-.

Heal: jeje yo no les aseguro nada, después de todo es bastante divertido el cómo termina…

Starlight: -_- si mencionas nuestros nombres te demando por romper la confidencialidad medico paciente.

Heal: (levanto los cascos) pues no puedes hacer mucho ya que no estamos en una clínica ni en un consultorio y tampoco me están pagando por lo que esa ley no aplica.

En ese momento todos le dimos nuestra mejor cara de perrito regañado y ella solo se volvió a lanzar a reír por lo que todos quedamos bastante decepcionados de nosotros por haberlo tan siquiera intentado, después de que dejara de reír comenzó a tratar a sorrow y care trato a spike.

Heal: (miro su retaguardia) O.O hay Dulce celestia que rayos te paso aquí.

Sorrow: T-T pues que celestia no es tan dulce como dices que es.

Heal: O_O uff te aseguro que te va a doler hasta ir al excusado, (tomo una jeringa) relaja la nalga que te voy a inyectar, -_- y dudo mucho que te duela mucho más que esto.

Sorrow: T-T solo terminemos con eso ¿sí?

Incluso yo tuve lastima de sorrow que una médica con experiencia se sorprenda de ver tu trasero es algo, luego de que nos trataran a todos nos quedamos un rato más acostados en el suelo y al parecer todos habían caído dormidos, por la sola curiosidad me levante y fui hasta donde estaba dormido sorrow pero para mi sorpresa en realidad todos habían fingido estar dormidos, solo sorrow, care y heal lo estaba, nos quedamos viéndonos un rato hasta que finalmente decidimos hablar.

Todos hablamos en voz baja a la vez -creen que celestia-…

Starlight: (levanto un cascos y todos paramos) yo hago la pregunta ya que todos tenemos la misma inquietud, creen que celestia haya, bueno ya saben ¿le haya metido el cuerno?

Spike: (se llevó una garra a la mentón) por la forma en que lo nombro yo diría que sí, que dicen ¿revisamos?

Elis: (me reí un poco) eso ni lo dudes, esto tengo que verlo porque si o te aseguro que no duermo.

Scoot: ¬-¬ ¿no se sienten tan siquiera un poco mal por violar su privacidad?

Todos la miramos en ese momento ¬_¬ -naa para nada-.

Spike: yo le levanto la cola.

Elis: (antes que lo tocara lo detuve) no te lo recomendaría, algunas veces cuando duerme esta en defensa máxima, una vez casi me ahorca por despertarlo sin cuidado, así que, que lo haga starlight con su magia.

Starlight: bien yo me encargo.

Todos nos acercamos sin despertarlo y como star dijo aparto su cola con su magia, cuando vimos su trasero nos partimos de risa despertando a todos.

* * *

Sorry por tardar en subir los cap... TuT pero es que tengo que decir que ando como pequeñajo en navidad... sacrifique una pc de la casa y por lo menos logre armar una pc de gama rozando la media °u° así que ando de viciado descargando y jugando a unos cuantos juegos que siempre tuve la picazón de jugar pero no tenía una pc que los aguantara... ¬_¬ ahora, lo único de lo que en verdad me arrepiento de mi país es el pote de internet que tenemos ya que imaginen lo que tarda descargar un juego de 31 gigas como bioshock infinite cuando tu mayor velocidad de descargar son 230 KB/s y claro eso destacando el hecho que esa es la máxima... cosa que solo ocurre en horas de la madrugada ya que por el día descarga a 60 cuando esta de buenas ... ¬n¬ y aun peor tener que descargarlos por mega sync sin tener cuenta Premium... -_- ósea calándome el tiempo de espera por el límite de ancho de banda.

En resumen... TnT ser un gamer en mi país es apretado... ¡pero ni eso me impide jugar a lo que se le venga en gana a mi pc de aguantar!

Y bueno además de eso está el hecho que también soy un viciado con animes y me puse a ver unos cuantos que tenía pendiente... entre esos devil survivor2 y Koutetsujou no Kabaneri O-O de lo que me estuve perdiendo todo este tiempo con esos dos, rayos que me acosté a verlos y no pare hasta que los termine ambos.

en fin mis pequeños lectores, °u° espero el cap les haya gustado y si quieren tirarme piedras o mandar mandar cartas con lindos mensajes como pudrete porque no les gusto... ¬u¬ pos ni de chiste les digo donde vivo ya que aun si mi perfil me delata como venezolano... Venezuela es bastante grande.


	44. Una nueva pista

OuO hiiii hola a todos, 0.o vaya que me desaparecí por un buen rato pero quiero aclarar que no fue intencional... TnT lo malo de las tormentas es que traen con sigo desastres y en mi caso trajo tortura y sufrimiento porque llovió por aquí y estuve como 10 días sin internet... ¿para alguien que solo se la pasa chateando en facebook, averiguando la vida de otros en instagram y cualquier otra loqueterade red social? naaa -n- no seria la gran cosa ya que para algo están los cel con megas...

¿Pero para alguien como yo que se la pasa leyendo de todo, viendo y descargando animes, y sobre todo juegos? TnT fue un verdadero infierno, y más porque no tengo un potecito ni de solo llamadas y mensajes para meterme a internet y revisar mis cosillas... xD así que básicamente estaba caminando por toda la casa mirando a mis alrededores y descubriendo que tenia maticas nuevas en los que apenas hace unos días note.

Ahora ¬_¬ ustedes por otro lado capaz y se alegran por eso ya que literalmente sobreviví todo ese tiempo porque le agarre gusto a esto de escribir fics y de hecho por no tener absolutamente nada mejor que hacer... pues termine adelantando un barbaron las correcciones de mis fics, no solo el 'venganza o redencion' si no que también el 'regresar de las sombras' y por eso hoy subo dos caps de cada uno.

en fin °u° que disfruten los caps.

Cap 44: Una nueva pista.

Ok todos nos partimos de risa al ver el trasero de sorrow ya que celestia le escribió a base de pinchazos con su cuerno 'celestia estuvo aquí' con letras bastante grandes, al el despertarse y darse cuenta que lo vimos se puso completamente rojo de vergüenza.

Sorrow: (nos miró molesto) ¡Ahora Sí Que Los Mato!

Sorrow estaba por perseguirnos a todos nosotros pero en ese momento escuchamos un quejido que no era de ningún de nosotros de inmediato todos volteamos a donde estaba acostada rainbow y ella estaba abriendo poco a poco el ojo que no tenía vendado, scoot de inmediato le salto encima y la abrazo haciendo que ella lo abriera sorprendida pero después que la miro bien sonrió un poco.

Scoot: (no paraba de llorar mientras la abrazaba) ¡eres una tonta rainbow debiste despertar antes!

Rainbow: (se quejó de dolor) auch scoot me estas lastimando.

Scoot: (de inmediato la soltó y la miro llorando) l- lo siento rainbow… snif p- pero es que te extrañe tanto, (bien la pequeña en verdad no lo aguantaba así que volvió a abrazarla solo que con cuidado esta vez) e- es que han pasado tantas cosas y de verdad te extrañe demasiado.

Rainbow sonrió notablemente decaída pero intento mover un casco para abrazarla y termino gritando del dolor por el intento así que heal de inmediato corrió y la mantuvo quieta a la vez que inyecto algo en un tubito en su casco.

Heal: tranquila rainbow, aún es demasiado pronto para que te muevas, me alegra que despertaras pero de todos modos vas a tener que quedarte en cama.

Rainbow miro su cuerpo con más detenimiento y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Rainbow: entonces… entonces no fue un sueño… ¿verdad?

Care se acercó para cambiar el suero a rainbow pero ella al verlo se desesperó he intento ponerse de pie, starlight y heal de inmediato la retuvieron con su magia para que no se moviera, hasta que yo me acerque y le di una tremenda cachetada, todos se quedaron viéndome en ese momento un poco enojados, pero yo solo le sonreí a rainbow mientras que camine y me asegure de tapar tanto a care como a sorrow de su vista.

Elis: ¿mejor? ¿Ya se fueron? (rainbow solo asintió sin decir nada y yo mire a todos) oigan tengo que hablar con rainbow así que necesito que todos salgan solo quiero aquí a heal.

Sorrow ni me pregunto el por qué y salió pero el resto tenían algo que decir así que les di una mirada de muerte y todos decidieron mejor obedecer pero aun así scoot no quería irse así que spike la saco cuarto y solo quedábamos heal, rainbow y yo en el cuarto

Elis: bien así está mejor, dime rainbow, ¿qué tanto recuerdas de lo que te paso?

Rainbow: (podía escucharla intentar ahogar su lloro mientras que no quería mirarme) todo elis, puedo recordar cada palabra, cada cara, cada cosa y sensación que tuve en ese momento sin problemas, en estos momento lamento como nunca el tener una maldita memoria fotográfica.

Elis: entonces eso es aún mejor, (la mire seria) lo primero que tienes que saber es que todos esos malditos que recuerdas están muertos, de eso me asegure yo, solo su líder está vivo y lo deje mucho peor que tú, así que no tienes que temer por eso.

Rainbow en ese momento no dijo absolutamente nada solo se quedó mirando al techo con la cabeza recostada a la almohada.

Elis: (no pude para nada evitar el dejar salir una largo suspiro a la vez que la miraba, al fin y al cabo sabia bien lo que debía de estar pensando) agg heal ¿cuál es la probabilidad que rainbow vuelva a los cielos?

Heal: (de solo escuchar eso ella me miro casi que furica) ¿pero cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso cuando apenas despertó?

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) solo responde heal.

Heal: (miro a rainbow) ¿de verdad lo quieres saber?

Rainbow: (me miro demasiado molesta y comenzó a gritarme) ¡Maldición Elis, Lo Menos Que Necesito Es Que Me Restriegues En Cara Que Jamás Voy A Volver Al Cielo!

Elis: (ok ahora si aprerte mi mano al punto que ambas oyeron los huesos de mis dedos crujir) heal tienes 3 segundos para responder o te voy a obligar que lo hagas, 3… 2…

Heal: agg está bien, está bien lo diré, rainbow tienes el 30 % de posibilidades de volver al cielo, siento tener que ser tan negativa pero esa es tu realidad.

Elis: (le sonreí contenta a rainbow) ¿lo ves tarada? Vas a volver al cielo porque si, (en ese momento rainbow se calmó y sonrió tan siquiera un poco) además ¬u¬ así tenga que romperle la cabeza a sorrow hare que recuerde el hechizo para restaurar miembros cortados, ¿o crees que las cicatrices de sus cascos son un adorno?

Heal: O.O espera ¿le cortaron ambos cascos? Hay rayos yo pensaba hasta el momento que había sido un accidente con un cuchillo o algo.

Elis: ¬_¬ ni te cuento el resto de la historia, créeme que no vas a querer oírla.

Rainbow: ¿qué hay de mis cascos? ¿Tendré un agujero en medio de ambos por el resto de mi vida?

Heal: haber déjame revisar que tal van tus cascos, (se acerco a rainbow y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje en los cascos) la última vez que revisamos fue hace 3 días, así que de todos modos ya te toca cambiar los vendajes.

Cuando termino de quitar los vendajes el agujero que tenía antes ya no estaba si no que tenía una buena sutura en su lugar y es obvio que no tenía pelo allí, pero según heal se veía bastante bien, cuando mucho le quedaría una cicatriz pero esta no se vería mucho cuando el pelo le creciera, le cambio los vendajes y luego hizo lo mismo con su otro casco.

Rainbow: (la miro un poco preocupada) ¿qué hay de mi ojo? ¿a- acaso lo perdí?

Heal: eso es algo que tu tendrás que decirnos, deja que te quite los vendajes .

Heal le quito el vendaje que cubría su ojo, cuando al fin se lo quito tenía bastante marcado el corte en su ojo y ella solo lo abrió un poco y lo volvió a cerrar.

Rainbow: (suspiro aliviada) agg bueno puedo ver pero creo que el corte aun no sana porque me dolió el intentar abrirlo.

Heal: bueno es un poco de suponerlo rainbow y no solo va a ser tu ojo lo que te va a doler, de verdad quedaste en mal estado y dudo que en solo una semana te recuperes por completo, cuando te trajeron tenías varios huesos rotos como las costillas y los de tus patas, por suerte ningún órgano interno fue perforado, pero de todos modos tenías tantas heridas externas que nos tardamos demasiado para poder cerrarlas todas, (heal comenzo a de nuevo colocar la venda en su ojo) estuvimos cerca de 18 horas operándote entre mi hermano y yo.

Al ver a Rainbow su ojo se achico un poco cuando heal menciono a su hermano, heal creo que no lo noto pero yo sí que lo note, estuvo un momento dudando pero luego le dio una mirada decidida a heal.

Rainbow: heal dime algo ¿tú me revisaste por completo cierto?

Heal: si, mi hermano solo me ayudo a operar las heridas más graves, (me miro molesta) ya que el también tenía un paciente en grave estado también.

Elis: (levante mis cascos) ¿qué puedo decir? fue necesario.

Rainbow: (me miro bastante triste) y tú lo viste cuando llegaron ¿cierto? (yo solo asentí seria) agg entonces no voy a dudarlo, heal ¿quede embarazada de esos lunáticos?

Heal: bueno rainbow… ese es un tema incierto, yo de verdad pienso que no, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Rainbow: (se tapó la cara con la sabana) maldición esto apesta tanto, ¿puedo pedirles que mantengan esto en secreto?

Heal: bueno no es algo que vayamos a estar divulgando, eso te lo aseguro, pero deberías de saber que mi hermano care también lo sabe, después de todo el también trato tu caso conmigo, le diré que lo mantenga en secreto no te preocupes.

Elis: (levante mis cascos) por mí ni te preocupes, se guardar bastante bien un secreto, ah y ya que estamos hablando del tema, -_- deja de ver a los corceles como amenazas, no vas a llegar lejos con ese pensar.

Rainbow: (se destapo la cara y me vio sorprendida) ¿c- como es que supiste eso?

Elis: (mire un poco seria a heal) ¿tu hermanos te hablo de mí?

Heal: O_O amm ¿de que exactamente?

Elis: ¬_¬ no te hagas.

Heal: bueno que no sepa que fui yo la que lo dije ¿bien? pero el...

Elis: O_O ¡OOOK! detente allí! no te lo dijo así que supongo que es un pegaso de palabra, pero te voy a pedirte que lo que aquí se diga aquí muere ¿bien? ¬_¬ Si no te saco a patadas de aquí y no me va a importar para nada que sea tu habitación.

Heal: agg vale se guardar un secreto ¬.¬ ¿sabes cuantos pacientes he visto en mi vida que les han pasado las cosas más extrañas?

Rainbow: elis dime como es que lo supiste ¿acaso leíste mi mente?

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez? Hasta tu sabes que los pegasos no usamos magia.

Rainbow: -_- y eso me la dice la que es…

Elis: (antes que terminara de habar le tape la boca) ¬_¬ hey entendí el punto pero no fue eso ¿si? es que has sido bastante obvia rainbow y cuando has pasado por lo mismo se te hace fácil darte cuenta cuando a alguien más lo hace.

Rainbow: (me vio bastante sorprendida) O_O ¿estas bromeando? Te he visto rebanar animales 3 veces más grandes que tú de lo más feliz de la vida, ¿cómo es posible que pudieran tan siquiera acercase a ti?

Elis: (suspire un poco frustrada por tener que decirlo) agg cuando eres una potrilla de 8 años que nunca ha tomado un arma en su vida es bastante fácil que hagan lo que quieran contigo.

Heal: O_o dulce celestia ¿acabas de decir que fue a los 8?

Elis: (la mire un poco molesta) si dije 8… en fin, después que me pasara, al principio también le tuve miedo a todos los ponis a excepción de mis hermanos y el que me salvo, y eso hizo que me mentira en varios problemas, así que te recomendaría enfriar tu cabeza un rato y organizar tus pensamientos, si te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo llegas a darte cuenta de lo estúpido que es temer a todos los corceles, después de todo… 0.o emm disculpa pero ¿cuál es tu edad?

Rainbow: ¬_¬ 23.

Elis: como decía tienes 23 años viviendo entre ponis tanto yeguas como corceles y nunca antes te paso ¿no?

Rainbow: (me vio un poco molesta) agg ¿crees que no lo sé? Es obvio que no todos pretenden dañarme, (aun si ella no lo quería su voz le temblo un poco) p- pero aun así de solo ver a ese pegaso de antes lo recordé todo y no me pude controlar.

Elis: ¬_¬ por es te digo que enfríes esa cabezota, a ti te paso hace una semana, a mí me paso hace 9 años y de todos modos recuerdo claramente como esos malditos esclavista hicieron lo que se les vino en gana con nosotros así que no creo que vayas a olvidarlo, pero al menos lo puedes aceptar y alzar de una vez la estúpida cabeza ¿quieres?

Heal: -_- sabes que apestas para levantar el ánimo.

Elis: (me cruce de cascos y rodé los ojos) obvio mi fuerte es cortar ponis y otras cosas en pedazos, no levantarle el ánimo a los demás, para esa están los sacerdotes y pastores de las iglesias.

Rainbow: (al fin se rio un poco) jeje rayos ¿te han dicho que eres todo un caso?

Elis: -_- más de las necesarias, (señale a heal) esta me pidió sangre para estudiar 'mi caso', ya con eso te das una idea… O.O hablando de eso, O.0 ¿para que fue la muestra de sangre? ¿Que lograron averiguar?

Heal: amm bueno 0-O tu caso sí que es único, en muchos sentidos, aún no sabemos ni que rayos era eso, si no fuera porque lo sacamos nosotros no creeríamos que es sangre, O.o enserio elis ¿qué rayos eres? Antes en el tren desapareciste de repente y en tu lugar solo había un arma, pensamos que había sido solo un hechizo de ilusión que lanzaron al azar, pero con esa muestra ya tenemos nuestras dudas.

Elis: -_- pues te reto a que lo descubras por ti misma y me demuestres que ese doctorado no es adorno, además si algo entiendo de los científicos como tu es que les encantan los enigmas, así que si te lo digo te arruino la diversión.

Rainbow: amm eso es malvado de tu parte ¿sabes? si hasta yo ya lo sé.

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿y crees que es porque yo quería? Eso fue bastante inevitable que pasara, así que ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie, y te agradezco no andar de boca floja como hace unos momentos que casi se te sale.

Rainbow: jeje siento eso.

Elis: agg -_- en fin °u° ¿ya estas mejor rainbow?

Rainbow: si un poco, (de repente abrió el ojo como plato y nos miró preocupada) hay rayos lo olvidaba por completo ¿dónde están mis demás amigas? ¿Acaso terminaron igual que yo?

Elis: agg no tengo la más remota idea, cuando nos capturaron a todas nos separaron y no sé a dónde se llevaron al resto, solo pude enterarme que tú estabas en ese laboratorio conmigo pero el resto desaparecieron.

Rainbow: (en ese momento apretó los dientes con rabia) ¡demonios entonces tengo que irme pero ya!

Elis: (ella intento levantarse pero de inmediato la detuve) ni hablar, te quedas quietecita donde estas amenos hasta que el cuerno de sorrow funcione normalmente.

Rainbow: (siguió intentado levantarse a pesar que estaba muriendo de dolor ya que las lagrimas caian por sus ojos) ¡ni hablar necesito ayudarlas ahora! ¿Quién sabe que les pueden estar haciendo esos malnacidos? (por primera vez pude ver que tenía intenciones asesinas en sus ojos) ¡cómo se atrevan a tocarles un pelo los voy a matar a todos!

Heal: ¡rainbow cálmate! ¡de todos modos aun no sabes dónde están, y muchas cosas cambiaron desde que estuviste capturada!

Rainbow: (dejo de forcejear y nos miró extrañada) ¿a qué te refieres?

Heal: ¿que no ves que no estamos en ponyville o canterlot? ¿Donde crees que estamos?

Rainbow: pues es fácil estamos lo más seguro en el castillo del imperio de cristal ya que absolutamente todo está hecho de cris… (Nos miró sorprendida) ¿Porque estamos en el imperio de cristal?

Heal: (la vio demasiado triste) porque cuando las capturaron la equestria en la que vivíamos desapareció rainbow, tuvimos que evacuar toda equestria hasta este sitio.

Elis: según entendí cuando nos capturaron, una puerta apareció por encima de canterlot y miles de espectros salieron de ella, tuvieron que evacuar toda equestria hasta aquí porque este es el único sitio que cuenta con un escudo, por lo tanto es el único sitio que puede aguantarlos por un tiempo.

Heal: (me miro asustada) ¿a qué te refieres con un tiempo?

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) heal eres inteligente, hasta tu sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que logren atravesarlo y se desate el caos total aquí en el imperio, hace apenas unos días ya dieron el primer ataque ¿pero de verdad crees que van a parar así como así? Naa te aseguro que ya debe de estar viniendo el segundo ataque y este será mucho mayor que el último.

Heal: (comenzó a temblar un poco) rayos entonces por eso es la prisa por encontrar a las demás guardianas ¿no?

Elis: así es.

Rainbow: (se recostó en la cama y suspiro) agg me siento demasiado inútil en estos momentos, (comenzó a lagrimear) m- mis amigas están sufriendo haya afuera y yo solo puedo estar en esta cama sin poder hacer nada.

Elis: agg solo tenemos una sola pista del paradero de una de ellas, pero ya van varios días de investigación y no hemos podido encontrar nada de nada.

Rainbow: (me vio un poco preocupada) ¿a quien encontraron?

Elis: a pinkie, pero para ubicarla necesitamos encontrar a un tal neón light, según nos dijeron es un pegaso verde con melena azul pero no hemos podido encontrar nada de nada sobre él.

Rainbow: (sonrió contenta) ¡genial entonces ya sé cómo encontrar a pinkie! °u° busquen a vinyl scratch, si toda equestria fue evacuada hasta aquí, entonces ella tiene que estar aquí, era residente en ponyville, si la encuentras y le preguntan por neón ella les dirá todo lo que sabe de él, después de todo era su rival en la música.

Ok no aguante la risa y me revolqué en el suelo riendo, tanto rainbow como heal se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca hasta que heal me paro.

Heal: ¿porque te ríes? no le veo lo gracioso a lo que acaba de decir rainbow, más bien deberías de salir corriendo y contarle a las princesas.

Elis: (me limpie una lagrima) jeje pues por ellas me rio, todas estaban vueltas locas buscando entre los registros que tienen de toda equestria ¿cierto? ¬w¬ Ahora imagina sus caras cuando les diga que sin necesidad de leer ni un solo papel me acabo de enterar todo lo que necesitamos para dar con ese pegaso y que tooodo el tiempo que pasaron leyendo documentos fue totalmente inútil.

En ese momento ellas tampoco pudieron aguantar la risa de solo imaginar sus reacciones cuando se enteraran y hasta yo me seguí riendo un rato.

Elis: agg -w- bueno ya basta de risas, rainbow ocúpate en descansar de momento, yo iré y les diré a las princesas lo que acabas de decirme.

Rainbow: (me miro un poco frustrada) agg bien elis te lo encargo, por favor encuentren el paradero de pinkie.

De inmediato asentí y me puse de pie, me despedí de ambas y camine a la salida de la habitación al salir al pasillo vi a sorrow parado una habitación más a un lado y fui a donde él estaba.

Elis: hey ¿que haces allí parado?

Sorrow: amm no mucho, (miro hacia la puerta de atrás y levanto la voz) ¡solo evitando que unos metiches estuvieran con el oído pegado a la puerta de la habitación de heal!

Sorrow se quitó de la puerta y la abrió, casi al instante entre spike y care intentaron derribarla y terminaron estrellándose con la pared ya que la puerta estaba abierta, luego salieron starlight y scoot.

Sorrow: (los miro un poco molesto) se lo merecen ¿saben? Deberían comportarse como adultos que son y respetar cuando alguien les dice que quieren hablar en privado, en fin elis si ya terminaron vamos de una vez a nuestra habitación, T-T ya quiero tener una buena siesta.

Elis: (sonreí contenta) pues no lo creo, acabo de averiguar cómo encontrar a ese tal neón así que tenemos que encontrar a las princesas y decirles.

Spike: (mientras que se levantaba se sobaba la cabeza del golpetazo que se dio) alto ¿oí bien? ¿Sabes cómo encontrar a ese tal neón?

Elis: sip rainbow al parecer sabia un poco de él y me dijo quién nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo, así que vamos de una vez con las princesas.

Starlight: OuO esas sí que son buenas noticias entonces andando.

Scoot: (comenzó a sobarse un casco) amm si no les molesta yo iré con rainbow.

Elis: (le sonreí a scoot al verla toda tristona) para nada, de hecho es mejor que te quedes con ella por un tiempo scoot, más tarde iremos a visitarlas de nuevo.

Todos salimos corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudimos en dirección a donde deberían de estar las princesas guiados por spike y al llegar entramos en la habitación por suerte estaban las 3 princesas y shining allí, pero del apuro olvidamos un detalle… … … en esos momentos… … nos odiaban… y mucho, todos de inmediato comenzaron a lanzarnos todo cuanto se les ocurría tanto hechizos como armas y nosotros rogábamos porque se detuvieran, al final nos capturaron a todos de la peor forma y nos colgaron de cabeza del techo de la sala y para remate de cuentas solo estábamos consientes sorrow y yo, a los otros dos les dieron tal golpiza que perdieron la conciencia.

Luna: (tenía una vena marcada en la frente) con lo que hicieron hace unas horas ¿y todavía tienen el descaro de aparecerse muy campantes todos como si nada hubiera pasado?

Sorrow: (tosió un poco de sangre de la golpiza que le dio celestia) cof era… era necesario.

Tia: (le apunto con su cuerno) ¿así que era necesario lamer mi flanco? Eres una basura sorrow.

Sorrow: (estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia) cof no eso… (Hasta yo note que apenas si se mantenía) sabemos… donde… en… e.

En ese momento sorrow cayo desmayado y yo no estaba mejor entre shining y cadence me apalearon totalmente cuando cadence termino con spike y me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo la cabeza, al punto que estaba por desmallarme pronto.

Elis: (las mire como pude) rainbow… despertó… ella… sabe… neón.

Con solo decir eso todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y comenzaron a hablarnos pero ya no pude aguantar más y caí inconsciente.

Cuando logre recuperar la conciencia estábamos los 4 de nuevo en la habitación de heal pero esta vez estaban las princesas y shining con nosotros hablando con rainbow, eso fue lo único que vi antes de caer de nuevo de nuevo inconsciente por el dolor que aun sentía.

Ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente pero cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día tenía todo el cuerpo vedado y me dolía hasta el alma… literalmente, pero de todos modos me levante y al mirar estaba en mi habitación con sorrow en igual estado ambos parecíamos unas momias en ese momento, como él no había despertado le di un almohadazo para despertarlo y tal como esperaba lanzo una patada y luego se levantó rápidamente, al hacerlo se arrepintió ya que cayó de la cama de rodillas y casi llorando.

Sorrow: (me miro con los ojos llorosos) ¿elis por qué hiciste eso?

Elis (levante mis cascos) ¿y dejar que me patearas a mí? Ni hablar, ¿qué tal va tu cuerno?

Sorrow: agg déjame ver.

Sorrow cerró sus ojos y luego de un rato me miro.

Sorrow: bueno tal parece que ya puedo lanzar hechizos de nuevo, dame un segundo para sanarnos de una vez por todas, -_- y roguemos por que no tenga que usarlo más veces en un buen tiempo.

Sorrow me toco con su cuerno y el dolor de mi cuerpo se fue poco a poco y para luego sanarse el, me quite los vendajes de una vez y al mirar ya se habían ido las cicatrices de mi cuerpo cosa que sí que me agradaba, luego él se quitó los suyos y a excepción de la de su ojo y la herida de su pecho que aún no habían desaparecido el resto si lo hizo.

Elis: ¿y por qué te quedaste con la del ojo? ¬u¬ ¿que acaso quieres impresionar yeguas?

Sorrow: -_- no realmente, y ni idea, debería de haber desaparecido también.

Elis: bueno como sea hey sorrow ¿qué tanta carga puedes aguantar con el estado actual de tu cuerno?

Sorrow: amm pues no mucha solo hechizos básicos.

Elis: (suspire un tatno decaída) agg entonces aún es muy pronto, como sea será mejor irnos de una vez a… -_- rayos puede que sea una muy mala idea pero tendremos que hacerlo, hay que ir con las princesas, porque yo no tengo idea de quién es esa vinyl, y les voy a sacar la información como sea.

Sorrow: (camino a una mesa donde estaba kuro) está bien pero solo por si acaso mejor nos llevamos las armas, -_- ya las deje que me apalearan dos veces así que si nos atacan esta vez sí voy a defenderme, ¬_¬ que tampoco es que sea masoquista.

Elis: (levante un casco) te apoyo, ya nos dejaron inconscientes a base de golpetazos, eso paga cualquier deuda que teníamos.

Ambos caminamos fuera de la habitación y le preguntamos a una de las criadas por donde estaban las princesas y fuimos hasta donde nos dijeron, que resultó ser la habitación de heal y de care, cuando llegamos sin necesidad de decir nada sorrow se quedó parado a un lado de la puerta sin entrar a la habitación, yo entre y dentro estaban las princesas, scoot y heal, pero no había señales de shining o de care.

Elis: (al ver a las tres locas alicornios me puse un tanto nerviosa) hey que tal.

Ellas voltearon a verme y solo por si acaso tenía una daga agarrada con un ala, por suerte seguían enojadas pero no me saltaron encima así que me acerque a donde estaban.

Elis: ¿alguna noticia de esa vinyl?

Tia: (suspiro y me miro un poco cansada) la estamos buscando entre los refugiados pero en toda la noche no dieron con ella, y tampoco nosotras lo hicimos.

Rainbow: no me sorprende, ¿de casualidad hay algún club o algo así aquí en el imperio?

Cadence: emm bueno creo que lo hay pero es bastante nuevo, nunca supe dónde estaba de hecho, solo oí a una de las criadas hablar de él.

Rainbow: pues deberían comenzar por allí, ese unicornio jamás se separa de su música y le encanta tocar en los clubs así que ese sería el primer lugar en el que tienes que buscarla, o en todo caso una fiesta, pinkie le pedía que tocara en muchas de las que ella organizaba y ella gustosa aceptaba.

Tia: bueno eso es un avance pero rainbow, ¿podrías describírnosla? Porque si soy sincera no tengo idea de quién es.

Rainbow: °u° es una unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena y cola azul eléctrico y su cutie mark es una nota musical, la van a reconocer porque siempre tiene puestos unos lentes de color magenta.

Cadence: (saco una radio de su collar y hablo bastante seria) aquí cadence nuevas órdenes para todas las guardias, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena y cola azul eléctrico su marca es una nota musical y lleva unos lentes de color magenta pero centren la búsqueda en cada club, fiesta o evento que se esté celebrando, es de máxima prioridad que la traigan lo antes posible si la ven.

Radio: (sonaron a la vez tres voces que si reconocí y una nueva) a la orden princesa.

Flash: me encargare del lado norte de la ciudad.

Hunter: a mí déjenme el este, (su voz sonaba muy confiada) me llevo mucho mejor con ese tipo de gente.

Shining: entonces me pondré en marcha al oeste.

¿?: (La última tenía la voz bastante fina como la de una yegua) bueno entonces yo iré al sur, les deseo suerte señores.

Elis: (mire a cadence) O.o ¿de quién fue la última voz?

Tia: a pues esa era la capitana de mi guardia, su nombre es nía, ¿sabes? ahora que lo pienso es posible que tú y ella se lleven bastante bien -_- siempre y cuando ocultes algunas cosas claro.

Elis: ¬_¬ déjame adivinar ¿pacifista cierto?

Tia: sip esa fue una de las razones por la que la elegí.

Sin previo aviso alguien golpeo la pared del cuarto con bastante fuerza así que de inmediato salimos a revisar y vimos a sorrow con un casco y la cabeza en la pared, alrededor de su casco la pared estaba rota por lo que supuse que fue el quien golpeo la pared.

Cadence: (lo miro molesta) ¿hey pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué andas rompiendo el castillo?

Sorrow: (no despego la cabeza de la pared) me disculpo por los daños que le he causado al castillo princesa, más tarde me asegurare de compensarlos.

Está de más decir que lo note raro, él ni queriendo hablaría con tanta formalidad.

Tia: (suspiro un poco triste) agg sorrow siento el haberte molido a golpes ayer pero no tienes que ser tan distante con nosotras ¿qué te paso?

Sorrow: (por alguna razón el solo volteo y comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotras) no es nada, solo denme un minuto.

Las princesas estaban por ir por el preocupadas por su reacción pero yo me pare delante de ellas y les bloquee el paso.

Cadence: (me miro bastante extrañada) hey porque nos detienes, ¿que más bien no deberías ser la primera en ir tras él? ¿Que acaso no te preocupa que fue lo que le paso?

Elis: y vaya que lo estoy, pero lo conozco bastante bien, es mejor que le demos su espacio para que se enfrié la cabeza, ya luego si quiere nos lo cuenta, pero si van detrás del solo serán un estorbo, es mucho mejor que nos concentremos en encontrar a esa vinyl.


	45. ¡Milenarias con cerebros de plumas!

Cap 45: ¡Milenarias con cerebros de plumas!

Las tres lo dejaron estar y solo entramos a la habitación de nuevo y yo me senté en una de las camas.

Rainbow: (me vio un poco extrañada) ¿que fue eso?

Tia: (se sentó en el suelo y ladeo un poco la cabeza) 0.o pues fue sorrow que golpeo la pared pero no sabemos porque.

Rainbow: (note que se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero se controló) ¿y desde cuando estaba el aquí? ¿Y por qué no paso?

Elis: -_- ¿de verdad quieres saberla respuesta?

Rainbow: (suspiro rendida) agg olvídalo, ni lo pregunte, pero en fin ¿acaso el hace eso seguido? Por qué te veo demasiado tranquila a decir verdad

Elis: nop, de hecho a mí también me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero es mejor no meterse tanto en el asunto, (mire a cadence) ¿yyy cuanto crees que tarde la guardia en dar con vinyl?

Cadence: pues no lo sé, el imperio de cristal es bastante grande, y ahora con toda la población de equestria aquí va a ser mucho más difícil.

Elis: agg bueno en ese caso me uniré a la búsqueda, no soy de las que les guste esperar sin hacer nada, °u° ire al sur para ver si me encuentro con esa nía, llamo mucho mi interés que este en la guardia, y más como una capitana, incluso en mis tiempos era muy raro ver a una yegua en la guardia.

Heal: (se comenzó a reír un poco) vamos apenas tienes 17 años, ¿porque hablas como si fueras una anciana?

Elis: ¬_¬ hey tengo bastante tiempo en la guardia para que sepas ¿eh? que desde los 9 entre en ella, así que tengo 8 años en la guardia anqué no lo creas.

Heal: (me hizo un saludo militar en broma) como diga mi general.

En ese momento todas se rieron un poco y en realidad hasta a mí me dio un poco de risa.

Heal: hey ahora que lo pienso y aprovechando que están todas las princesas ¿podrían decir cómo fue que les dieron e título a ambos?

Elis: (la mire con una mirada vacía una sonrisa torcida) ¿de verdad lo quieres saber? No tengo problemas en decírtelo pero si después no puedes dormir a mi no me culpes.

Heal: (al mirarme comenzó a temblar) O.O amm mejor ni pregunte.

Elis: bueno entonces ya me voy, me avisan si la encuentran.

Tia: sip, no hay problema nos vemos luego.

Rainbow: hey antes que te vayas ¿me haces un favor?

Elis: depende ¿de qué se trata?

Rainbow: -_- ni que te fuera a pedir que mates a alguien.

Elis: (me quite uno de mis guantes y tome la daga dejando mi mano colgada a mi lado mientras le sonreía) eso lo hago con gusto, tu solo dime el nombre y donde encontrarlo.

Rainbow: -_- hey que estas frente a las máximas autoridades de toda equestria y estas casi que declarando que eres asesina a sueldo.

Elis: (volví a guardar la daga y me puse el guante) naa saben que es solo una broma, °u° pero ya enserio ¿que necesitas?

Rainbow: (miro a todos en la habitación) emm le podrías pedir a spike si lo ves que me traiga el ultimo d, solo dile eso, el entenderá.

Elis: O.o amm ok bastante rara tu petición pero en fin, si lo veo le digo.

Después de eso salí de la habitación de heal y comencé a caminar por el castillo primero en busca de sorrow, le pregunte a varios guardias y criadas si lo vieron pero ninguno lo había visto, revise nuestra habitación pero tampoco estaba, así que sin más que intentar, recurrí a él vinculo que compartíamos, cerré los ojos y me concentre luego de un rato supe la dirección en la que estaba y también supe que por alguna razón estaba mal así que de inmediato salí corriendo a donde estaba.

Salí del castillo y comencé a volar, por alguna razón estaba en una habitación abierta casi en la punta del castillo, cuando aterrice a su lado el estaba simplemente acostado en el suelo viendo a lo lejos.

Elis: (me senté a su lado) ¿y? que te paso.

Sorrow: (su tono de voz era desganado y no aparato la vista del cielo) la verdad que no tengo ni idea, estaba caminando por el castillo y de repente termine cayendo por un millardo de escaleras, cuando termine de caer no me quise devolver así que intente abrir de mil maneras una puerta que estaba sellada y luego más escaleras hasta que termine aquí.

Elis: ¬_¬ si tu típica suerte actuando, pero me refiero a que tienes en la cabeza… tuve que usar el enlace para encontrarte pero sí que note que algo te tiene pésimo.

Sorrow: (su cara en ese momento reflejaba una total molestia) elis ¿recuerdas quien fue nía?

Elis: (asentí con la cabeza y luego me pare de frente a él) la recuerdo de lo que nos contaste en el baño con wiss, si mal no recuerdo era la potrilla pegaso que atraparon contigo.

Sorrow: (se sentó también de frente a mí y pude ver en su mirada bastante ira) así es, cada vez que recuerdo a esa pegaso no puedo evitar el sentirme enojado en el baño solo lo conté porque tú me lo preguntaste, pero aun si bromee con ello no me quitaba la amargura que me da cada vez que la recuerdo, y lo peor de todo es que no se el por qué, de lo que se solo fue una amiga que tuve de niño que compartió conmigo una mala experiencia, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo de ella, no importa cuántas veces le dé vueltas al nombre en mi cabeza no logro recordar más de ella, y aun así no pude controlarme cuando supe que alguien más se llamaba así, no pude contener la ira que sentía y termine descargándome un poco con esa pared.

Elis: (al verlo tan mal solo me senté a su lado y lo abrace con un ala) sorrow de verdad que no se quien haya sido esa potrilla para ti, pero no te va a hacer bien solo seguir guardado ese dolor, por dentro quizás sientas ira pero tu cara me dice otra cosa, (en ese momento le limpie una lagrima que tenía en su rostro) no se quien seria para ti esa potrilla ya que nunca la conocimos en nuestros viajes, y tampoco sé que paso entre ella y tú, pero sí sé que estas dolido por ella, te recomendaría solo dejar salir ese dolor y luego solo seguir adelante.

En ese momento sorrow solo apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y no se contuvo, no tenia idea de quien fuera esa tal nia… pero era muy notorio que era alguien especial para el ya que por una vez en mucho tiempo vi a sorrow llorar amargamente, cuando el se sintió un poco mejor se separó de mi pecho y tomo un poco de aire.

Elis: ¿mejor?

Sorrow: (se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos) agg si, gracias por eso elis.

Elis: no es nada, ahora hay que ponernos en marcha y buscar a vinyl también.

Sorrow: (se puso de pie y se estiro un poco) vale entonces movámonos ¿en qué dirección nos tocó ir?

Elis: (me rasque la cabeza un poco nerviosa) aah bueno emm jiji

Sorrow: ¬_¬ al sur ¿cierto?

Elis: yyy si, nunca imagine que fuera ese nombre lo que te puso mal, de veras lo siento.

Sorrow: agg ya da igual solo movámonos de una vez y encontrémonos con nía de una vez por todas… -_- rayos.

Elis: ¿y ahora que pasa?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ que voy a tener que subir y bajar un millardo de escaleras de nuevo si quiero salir de aquí.

Al oírlo decir eso le di una sonrisa que el capto he intento huir pero yo solo volé y en un momento guarde los guantes y lo derribe para luego tomarlo de los cascos y salir volando por una de las aberturas que tenía el lugar directo al sur, el grito como loco al ver que estaba a unos cientos de metros de altura y solo siendo sostenido por mis manos, pero gracias al cielo luego de un momento se calló y yo lo mire.

Elis: ¿ya terminaste de gritar cobarde?

Sorrow: (estaba obviamente alterado) ¡Lo Dices Porque Tú Eres La De Las Alas, Pero Te Reto A Que No Te Alteres De Solo Verte A Esta Altura Siendo Solo Sostenida Por Tus Cascos!

Elis: agg -u- si dramático en un momento aterrizamos pero de momento aguántate.

Busque desde el aire donde estuvieran acumulados los guardias y luego de un momento los vi, así que comencé a descender hasta que aterrice en un callejón que estaba cerca de los guardias, al soltar a sorrow en tierra de una vez me puse los guantes, sorrow estaba tomando un poco de aire cosa que me dio risa y luego me vio enojado y yo solo levante los hombros y comencé a caminar a donde estaban los guardias, de todos modos el me siguió y ambos salimos a la calle, tal como vi estaba abarrotada de ponis pero aun así pude ver a los guardias y caminamos a ellos, cuando estuvimos cerca uno de ellos nos notó y nos bloqueó el paso con su lanza.

Guardia: por favor retrocede, estamos en medio de una búsqueda y no podemos permitirnos distracciones.

Sorrow: (camino delante de mí y luego miro al guardia) si lo sé, estamos buscando a la capitana nía, somos enviados de la princesa.

Guardia: ¿algo que confirme lo que dices? Ya nos han llegado muchos ponis con la misma excusa solo para averiguar qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

Sorrow: -_- ¿qué sé que están haciendo te serviría como prueba?

Guardia: ¬_¬ eso solo me haría arrestarte de inmediato.

Elis: hay vamos no seas estirado, ¬_¬ ¿puedes solo llamar a tu capitana por amor al cielo?

Guardia: si no tienen nada que confirme lo que dicen entonces les pediré que se marchen por las buenas.

Elis: -_- estos son los momentos que detesto el viejo cerebro de pájaro que tiene celestia, (mire al castillo y grite) ¡Podrías Haberte Acordado Que Tu Maldita Guardia Es Más Estirada Que El Demonio Sabes?

Guardia: (nos apuntó con su lanza) ¡se los advierto no voy a volver a repetirlo! ¡se van o…!

Elis: ¡O Que? ¿Vas A Clavarme Esa Cosa?

Sorrow: (sonrió y me acompaño) ¡Vamos Soldadillo Te Reto A Que Lo Hagas, Atácanos Con Esa Cosa Si Tienes El Maldito Valor De Hacerlo!

Lor murmuros alrededor no tardaron en aparecer y el guardia como quería se estba comenzando a poner nervioso, pero en vez de huir con su capitán como esperaba este estaba por atacarnos… gracias a Dios fue detenido por una poni terrestre de pelaje color morado y melena larga pero atada por detrás de color morado un poco más oscuro, sus ojos eran de un verde bastante claro y vestía una armadura de un color blanca con detalles en dorado.

¿?: ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Guardia: (no dejaba de apuntarnos con la lanza) más civiles curiosos por lo que hacemos capitana, pero estos se reúsan a irse tranquilamente y comenzaron un escándalo.

Elis: (sonreí de lo más tranquila) yyy supongo que tú debes de ser nía ¿cierto?

¿?: (Tomo una espada con su boca y nos miró enojada) tiene tres segundos para retirarse o me veo en la total libertad de usar la fuerza para echarlos a la fuerza señorita.

Elis: O.o vaya celestia no mentía al decirme que me caerías bien, a las patadas de una vez, mi nombre es elis (señale a sorrow con un casco) y él es sorrow, venimos de parte de la princesa para ayudar en la investigación.

¿?: ¿Con que de la princesa eh? (nos miró aún más enojada) ya es la 5 vez en el día que nos dicen esa estupidez si no se van ahora voy a partirles las 4 patas a ambos y los voy a arrojar al calabozo del castillo.

Sorrow: (comenzó a caminar al castillo más que arto) ¿sabes qué? ¡Al Demonio Con Equestria, Que Les Den Si Piensan Que Voy A Seguir Peleando Por Salvar A Esas 5 Jodidas Yeguas Si Esos Vejestorios Con Cerebro Emplumado No Me Dan Un Fregado Cartel Que Diga Que Ellas Nos Enviaron!

De inmediato la poni con armadura salto y se paró delante de sorrow más que enojada.

¿?: ¿Cómo tan siquiera te atreves a hablar así de nuestras princesas? ¡eres un insolente y te voy a enseñar a respetar así que prepárate para la paliza de tu vida!

Sorrow: (camino por un lado de ella ignorándola) si como quieras, me enseñas luego de que les arranque el cartel a esas tres y deje de una vez por todas de tener que andar peleando o algo cada vez que un guardia me ve.

Ella al ser dejada de lado de esa forma le salto encima y le hizo un corte en la mejilla a sorrow para dejarle claro que iba enserio, sorrow se volteó y la miro pero solo por su mirada tuve un muy mal presentimiento así que de inmediato volé y me puse entre ambos.

Elis: hey calma los dos, recuerden que estamos en público y no queremos que esto pase a mayores… sorrow sé que aun sigues molesto pero tendrás que disculparte, de verdad que has sido bastante grosero yo antes solo lo dije para atraerla, (mire a la yegua) acabo de recordar como probar que ellas nos envían, porque no usas ese ¿radio? creo con el que cadence les dijo su objetivo para llamarla y confirmar que no mentimos.

¿?: (Nos miro extrañada) alto ¿cómo supiste que fue la princesa cadence que nos lo dijo? ¿Y por qué la llamas tan informalmente?

Sorrow: -_- ¿y de verdad vas a hacer esa pregunta?

¿?: (Lo miro más que amenazante) tú te callas escoria que no hable contigo.

Elis: ¬_¬ sorrow no ayudas ¿sabes? lo sé porque fuimos nosotros quienes les dimos la información a las princesas, y yo estaba allí cuando ella se las dio a los 3 capitanes y shining, si usas esa cosa y las llamas ellas lo confirmaran, (señale a sorrow que aún no dejaba esa mirada vacía) descríbelo a él y de una vez te lo confirmaran.

Nía: (suspiro y luego guardo su arma) agg bien les voy a dar el beneficio de la duda (de entre su armadura tomo la radio) aquí la capitana nía, tengo a dos civiles que dicen haber sido enviados por las princesas el primero es un unicornio de ojos bicolor con pela…

Nía ni termino de hablar cuando cadence respondió.

Cadence: a si perdona eso nía olvidamos avisarte que sorrow y elis irían a donde tú estabas.

Sorrow: (De verdad que estaba molesto) ¡Ya Me Di Cuenta Que Lo Olvidaron Cerebros De Plumas!

Cadence: (sonaba un poco sorprendida) aah nía ¿le puedes pasar un momento la radio a elis?

Nía: a la orden princesa (me vio y luego me la dio) toma.

Elis: (la tome con un ala) ¿sí? que pasa cadence (Espere un momento pero no respondió) O.O emm ok tu misma viste que solo la tome así que no me echen la culpa que se haya dañado.

Nía: ¬_¬ ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo te va a siquiera oír si no aprietas el botón para transmitir?

Elis: amm (señale uno de color negro con mi ala) ¿este?

Nía: -_- ¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Que acaso no sabes usar una radio?

Cadence: ¿que pasa nía ya se lo diste?

Elis: (me apene y bastante cuando ella lo dijo) emm jeje lo siento jamás en mi vida use uno, bueno lo vi por primera vez hace 3 días y no pregunte como usarlo.

Nía: (se tapó la cara con un cascolo que yo diría cansada) agg genial, el rojo que está a un lado ese es para que te escuchen.

Elis: (apreté el botón con un ala y luego lo acerque a mi boca) amm cadence ¿de verdad se escucha?

Cadence: sip fuerte y claro, ahora me podrías decir ¿qué le pasa hoy a sorrow? primero rompe una pared del castillo ¿y ahora nos grita e insulta más que enfadado?

Elis: lo siento por eso cadence pero de verdad que hoy no es su día y el tener por 4ta vez problemas con la guardia por no tener como identificarnos no ayuda, ya hoy tiene un corte nuevo en la mejilla por eso.

Cadence: (escuchamos como se tapo la cara) rayos como pude ser que olvidáramos eso, de verdad lo lamento.

Elis: no hay problema, pero recuerden avisarnos si la encuentran.

Le entregue el radio a nía y ella nos miró extrañada.

Nía: bien ya me quedo claro que las conocen pero ¿acaso son nobles o algo así? Porque si no ¿cómo es que tienen un trato tan personal con las princesas?

Elis: jeje °u° bueno te lo diré mientras buscamos a esa unicornio, (señale a la multitud que teníamos detrás) ya que hay como que demasiado público presente.

Nía: claro pongámonos en marcha, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo por todo este jaleo.

Ella comenzó a caminar y nosotros fuimos tras ella, llegamos a un local cerrado y tocamos la puerta, al poco rato un pegaso anciano abrió la puerta, nía le pregunto por vinyl y el anciano negó el haberla visto así que nos fuimos de allí y buscamos por otros cuantos sitios más sin éxito alguno, ya después de un tiempo buscando nos tomamos un descanso en un local de bebidas.

Nía: ¿y? ¬.¬ ¿No van a responder la pregunta que les hice antes?

Elis: aah cierto, nop °u° para nada que somos nobles, es solo que nos conocimos en las circunstancias más extrañas que puedes imaginar y desde ese momento hemos estado ayudándolas, (mire a los lados para revisar si había ponis a nuestro alrededor pero estábamos solos) eres una capitana de guardia así que deberías de saber el estado actual de las guardianas de la armonía ¿no?

Nía: (tomo un poco de una bebida verde) pues si estoy informada.

Elis: bueno debido a nuestro antiguo trabajo y a una promesa estamos ayudando a rescatarlas, nuestro objetivo actual es la guardiana de la risa pinkie pie, la unicornio vinyl puede que sepa información útil para dar con su paradero y por eso es la prisa en encontrarla.

Nía: umm vale ya entiendo por qué la prisa entonces, (señalo a sorrow) -_- pero ¿le puedes decir a tu amigo que deje de verme así? Que ese corte en la mejilla el mismo se lo gano.

Elis: (mire a sorrow que aún no cambiaba su mirada vacía) agg sorrow deberías de volver al castillo y tomarte un descaso.

Sorrow: (pego su cara a la mesa) naa solo ignórenme y listo.

Nía: hey es imposible ignorarte si no dejas de ver a alguien con unos ojos tan… bueno supongo que muertos… es aterrador.

Sorrow: (miro a uno de los meseros) ¿podrías indicarme donde está el baño?

Mesero: (este estaba que se orinaba encima por la mirada de sorrow) c- claro solo siga (señalo una puerta) por allí y luego a la derecha.

Sorrow: (se levantó y comenzó a caminar) gracias.

Nía: (no le quitaba la vista a sorrow) de verdad ¿cómo rayos es que ese poni conoce a las princesas? de solo verlo me da muy mala espina.

Elis: agg normalmente no es así, pero se puede decir que hoy de verdad que no es su día, tiene un asunto en la cabeza que no lo deja en paz, y a decir verdad dudo que lo haga en un buen tiempo.

Nía: -_- pues esa sí que no me la creo, si no fuera porque las princesas los apoyan yo diría que por lo menos él ha matado a un poni antes, después de todo esa no es una mirada que un civil puede tener.

Elis: O_O amm.

Antes de poder decir algo escuchamos una fuerte explosión por donde fue sorrow y de inmediato ambas salimos corriendo a dónde provino el ruido que casualmente era el baño de los corceles, al entrar sorrow no estaba por ningún lado cosa que me sorprendió pero tampoco veíamos nada extraño en el baño, volvimos a escuchar otra explosión y nos dimos cuenta que venía de afuera así que salimos lo antes posible del lugar y fuimos a la parte de atrás, al llegar al lugar no pudimos ver nada por una cortina de polvo que se levantó, pero luego vimos a sorrow con kuro en su boca y la cara cubierta de sangre, delante del estaban dos ponis con un corte en el pecho que no se movían para nada así que de inmediato nía saco su espada e intento cortar su cuerno pero sorrow se defendió y me miro.

Sorrow: ¡Elis A La Izquierda!

Al ver a donde él me dijo me di cuenta que un unicornio estaba huyendo con una bolsa así que de inmediato volé y lo envestí tumbándolo al suelo, luego tome mi daga y la puse en su cuello.

Elis: una sola estupidez y no voy a dudar en rebanarte el cuello ¿me oíste?

Al ver la daga en su cuello asintió asustado al punto que pude oler que se orino enzima, luego mire a donde estaba sorrow que por algún motivo apenas si podía con nía, así que de inmediato le corte el cuerno y este grito como nada para luego caer inconsciente y fui a detenerlos, nía logro calvar su espada un hombro a sorrow y el de inmediato le dio una patada a nía y la hizo retroceder así que aproveche y me metí en medio.

Elis: (tome mi daga con la boca) o te detienes tu o te detengo yo nía.

Nía: (Me miro furiosa) ¿por qué defiendes a ese asesino elis?

Sorrow: (saco la espada de su hombro mientras apretaba la boca) ¡demonios como duele! ¿y de rayos de que hablas? no he matado a nadie (volteo los ojos y solo yo lo escuche) aun.

Nía: entonces ¿cómo explicas la cara llena de sangre y esos dos cuerpos?

Sorrow: (la miro y le respondió fríamente) por que intentaba detener un secuestro y ese trio de ponis me lanzaron un extraño objeto que me exploto en la cara, si no fuera porque me defendí con una barrera ahora no tuviera cabeza, como sea ellos me dieron por muerto, (señalo a los dos cerca de él) así que aproveche y me encargue de detener a esos dos, aunque les hice un corte en el pecho (esta vez elevo un poco su voz con un claro enfado) ¡me asegure de no matarlos! ¡Estaba por ir por el tercero pero gracias a ti tarada casi dejas que el secuestrador se escape!

De inmediato nía corrió a donde estaban los otros dos tirados y en efecto estaban vivos y la herida no era fatal, retrocedió muy apenada y estaba por disculparse con sorrow pero el solo camino tambaleándose a donde estaba el poni que le corte el cuerno y lo arrastro a donde estaba nía junto con la bolsa, al abrir la bolsa una pequeña potrilla batponi de color blanca y melena azul oscuro estaba dentro un poco golpeada e inconsciente.

Sorrow: (curo a la pequeña y luego se lanzó al suelo y cerró los ojos) agg demonios, aun me da vueltas el mundo culpa de esa cosa que me lanzaron, y por si fuera poco exceder el límite actual de mi cuerno, esa cosa me obligo a usar demasiada magia para defenderme de esa explosión… elis dame un minuto y luego vemos que hacer con la potrilla.

Elis: ¿no deberías de sanarte un poco antes de pensar en eso?

Sorrow: tch por eso digo que me des un minuto, cuando me recupere un poco me sano, pero la potrilla es prioridad, (miro a nía que estaba sentada con la cabeza baja) hey levanta esa cabeza y hazme un favor, necesito que te lleves a ese trio a los calabozos del castillo, luego voy a hacer que escupan todo lo que tenían planeado, eso te lo aseguro.

Nía: (miro muy apenada a sorrow) está bien, yo me encargare de eso, (estaba por irse pero se devolvió y bajo su cabeza) no debí haberte atacado de esa forma, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Sorrow: (al verla solo suspiro y le sonrió) ya levanta esa cabeza y no te preocupes por eso, todos comentemos errores, ¬_¬ y ya yo perdí la cuenta de los míos.

Nía: (lo miro más enojada consigo misma que con nadie) ¡pero un error como ese es algo que como capitana no se me permite! Por prejuicios termine hiriendo de gravedad a un compañero y casi dejo que un criminal escape por eso… no soy una niña, se bastante bien que eso es suficiente razón para dejar mi puesto como capitana.

Sorrow: (le hablo un poco harto) mira haznos un favor a ambos y olvida esa estupidez ¿si? que me hayas atacado no es el fin del mundo, no eres ni la primera… y te aseguro que tampoco serás la última, además si demites de tu puesto solo serían muchos más problemas para mí, así que ni se te ocurra ¿me oíste? ¡Si a alguna de las locas que tenemos como princesa se les ocurre tan siquiera sugerir meterme a su guardia te voy a ir a buscar y te arrastro de vuelta a tu puesto!

Yo me reí como nunca al ver la cara de nía en ese momento ni ella misma se creía que la acababan de regañar de esa forma y me miro extrañada.

Elis: jeje bueno en pocas palabras no le prestes atención a eso, además él también tiene culpa que actuaras así, (mire a sorrow) no te ofendas pero con la mirada que has tenido todo el día, si no te conociera hasta yo te confundiría con un asesino si te veo lleno de sangre y con tu arma en tu boca.

Sorrow: agg simplemente no puedo evitarlo, ya en algún momento se me pasa, pero de momento no creo que pase.

Nía: -_- ustedes dos son demasiado raros, en fin le diré a unos guardias de mi unidad que lleven a los secuestradores al castillo, pero yo seguiré buscando a esa unicornio ¿qué harán ustedes?

Sorrow: (uso un poco más de su magia y por lo menos cerro sus heridas dejando sin palabras a nía) bueno creo que también seguiremos buscando a la unicornio, (miro a la potrilla inconsciente) y por el momento cuidar de la potrilla, ya cuando despierte le preguntaremos donde están sus padres y la regresamos.

Nía: (señalo a sorrow) ¿cómo rayos acabas de sanarte?

Sorrow: (levanto sus cascos) pues un simple hechizo de curación que me enseño mi madre.

Nía: ¬_¬ ¿y de verdad me vas a decir que eso es simple? Si hechizos como ese se supieran los doctores no tendrían trabajo.

Sorrow: -_- no es para tanto, solo me sirve con heridas no tan graves, una puñalada en el hombro no es mucha cosa que digamos, en fin (se levantó y subió a la potrilla a su lomo) sigamos buscando de momento.

Nía: agg T-T rayos princesa ¿podría haberme enviado a dos ponis más complicados?

Elis: (la abrase por el cuello) °u° hay admítelo te caemos bien y listo.

Nía: (me miro bastante seria) no tientes tu suerte elis.

Elis: (suspire cansada) agg si me dices cual suerte te lo agradecería.

Luego de eso la solté y comencé a caminar también, ella suspiro rendida y nos siguió, le dijo a varios guardias para que se llevaran a los tres secuestradores a los calabozos del castillo y luego de que sorrow se lavara un poco en el baño del restaurante, reanudamos nuestra búsqueda.


	46. Prestando un casco a un amigo

Cap 46: Prestando un casco a un amigo.

Visitamos alrededor de 10 locales más, y llegamos a una que otra fiesta que veíamos pero no había ni seña de la unicornio, estábamos de camino al último de los locales cuando sorrow pego un buen grito, al verlo la potrilla batponi lo estaba mordiendo y el la tomo con su magia quitándosela de encima sin lastimarla.

Sorrow: (la levanto delante de él y pude ver sus ojos de color amarillos y afilados como los de un gato) auch hey que eso duele ¿sabes?

¿?: (Ella miro a sorrow aterrada) por favor déjenme ir.

Sorrow: (suspiro y le sonrió) agg cálmate pequeña, ya estas a salvo, somos parte de la guardia de equestria.

¿?: (lo vio aún más asustada) eso mismo dijeron ellos antes de hacerme abrir la puerta de mi habitación y golpearme.

Sorrow: (la miro un poco triste) escucha sé que tienes miedo de nosotros, pero te prometo que no te vamos a hacer ningún daño, (bajo a la pequeña y comenzó a hacer una poses extrañas de que vimos en un programa de tipos con trajes de colores) ¡y si alguien si quiera lo intenta se las va a tener que ver con nightmare sorrow guardián de todos aquellos ponis de buen corazón!

En realidad al verlo así ninguno pudimos resistir el reírnos ni siquiera la potrilla con todo el miedo que tenía pudo resistir el reírse de él, luego de hacer reír a la potrilla, ya cuando la potrilla estuvo un poco más calmada se sentó delante de ella sonriendo.

Sorrow: ¿puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

¿?: (lo vio aun dudando pero al final decidió responder) mi nombre es auri señor sorrow.

Sorrow: ¿auri? Umm lindo nombre, °u° bien auri, ¿puedes decirnos donde están tus padres para que podemos llevarte con ellos?

Auri: (mala pregunta porque por alguna razón la potrilla salió corriendo) ¡No Aléjense No Voy A Decirles Nada!

volé y la tome en medio vuelo con mis cascos para luego aterrizar parada en dos patas en donde estaban todos y ella luchaba por que la soltara.

Elis: (la abrase un poco fuerte) tranquila auri, ¿porque sales corriendo de esa forma?

Auri: (me miro llorando enojada) ¡lo sabía ustedes también están con ellos! no pienso decirles donde están mis padres.

Elis: agg vale auri tu ganas, no te preguntaremos más entonces, (comencé a caminar al castillo con ella agarrada) pero si tendrás que acompañarnos al castillo para que aunque sea las princesas averigüen quienes son tus padres y te lleven con ellos, (mire a nía) nos vemos luego nía.

Nía: bien asegúrense de que ella llegue con sus padres.

Sorrow: (comenzó a caminar conmigo) eso ni lo dudes.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato yo llevando a una portilla que daba todo de sí misma para que la soltara y sorrow delante abriéndonos camino entre la multitud de ponis y haciendo retroceder a los que creían que la habíamos raptado, luego de un rato ella se cansó y dejo de luchar así que sorrow y yo aprovechamos y aceleramos un poco el paso para llegar, cuando llegamos a la entrada los guardias parados en ella se apartaron y nosotros entramos en el castillo.

Elis: (mire a auri) ¿lo ves desconfiada? Te dije que si vendríamos al castillo, y ahora nos vamos c…

Antes de tan siquiera terminar de hablar escuchamos un grito lleno de ira venir del jardín del castillo y ambos nos apresuramos a él, cuando llegamos luna estaba tratando de calmar a hunter que no dejaba de golpear uno de los árboles del jardín con sus cascos mientras lloraba y gritaba con ira.

Corrimos para detenerlo pero antes de tan siquiera decir algo auri comenzó a llorar con la vista fija en hunter.

Auri: ¿p- papa?

Hunter: (de solo escuchar la tiera voz de auri él paro de golpear el árbol y volteo a donde yo estaba) ¿auri? (al segundo que la miro corrió con todo lo que tenía y me quito a auri de los cascos para abrazarla mientras lloraba) gracias al cielo estas bien auri.

Auri: (abrazo a hunter llorando) p- papi, tenía tanto miedo snif… u- unos ponis que se hicieron pasar por guardias entraron a mi habitación y golpearon sin yo haberlos molestado.

Hunter: (La abrazo con aun más fuerza) no te preocupes cariño ya todo está bien, yo me encargare del resto.

Luna: (se acercó a donde estaban hunter y auri colocando un casco en el hombro a hunter mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa) me alegro que la recuperaras hunter.

Hunter: y- yo también princesa… yo también… (luego de un rato abrazándola, beso su frente y soltó a auri y miro a luna decidido) pero aún me falta recuperar a alguien más y no pienso descansar hasta hacerlo ¿podría cuidar a auri de momento?

Auri: (le abrazo un casco) por favor no me dejes sola de nuevo.

Hunter: (el sonrió y le acaricio la melena con cariño) auri escúchame cariño, todavía hay algo extremadamente importante que debo de hacer, así que necesito que te quedes con la princesa luna por un rato ¿crees que puedas hacer eso por mí?

Al ver a hunter a la cara auri aunque todavía lloraba le soltó el casco y camino a donde estaba luna, ella le dio un abrazo y luego la monto en su lomo para llevarla a otro sitio.

Hunter: (nos miró y se acercó a nosotros) gracias, de verdad que les debo una grande, pero esto aún no ha terminado ¿pueden decirme donde fue que encontraron a auri?

Sorrow: detrás de un restaurant, estaba en el baño y la escuche llorar por ayuda, de inmediato salí del baño y fui a donde estaban y por suerte logramos detener a quienes la tenian ¿a quién te falta recuperar hunter?

Hunter: a mi esposa melisa.

Elis: ¿también se la llevaron?

Hunter: (el asintió mirándose cada vez más enrabiado) si, hace unos momentos recibí una carta sellada con el símbolo de una media luna atravesada por una espada que decía que tenían a ambas, esos malditos querían que actuara de espía para ellos.

Sorrow: no te recomendaría el que hagas lo que ellos quieren (lo miro bastante serio) sabes que eso no te va a asegurar que te devuelvan a tu esposa, por experiencia te puedo asegurar que solo te usaran y luego la mataran.

Hunter: demonios sorrow ¿de verdad crees que no lo sé? (dio un buen pisotón abriendo sus alas mas que molesto) ¡Se perfectamente que no puedo confiar en ese tipo de ponis! ¡por eso mismo es que voy a peinar la zona por donde encontraron a auri en busca de melisa!

Elis: oh (le puse un casco en el hombro mientras sonreía y apuntaba con aun ala a ningún lugar realmente) aún mejor, te vienes con nosotros a los calabozos y hacemos que los que atrapamos con auri nos digan a dónde se llevaron a tu esposa.

Hunter: (estuvo un rato pensándolo pero luego nos miró) está bien ustedes ganan, si es por mi familia no voy a dudar en destrozar a esos malnacidos hasta que me digan donde la tienen.

Sorrow: entonces no perdamos tiempo, ve tú delante y deshazte de los guardias para que no estorben, ya del resto nosotros nos encargamos.

Hunter entro de nuevo al castillo y nosotros lo seguimos hasta los calabozos los guardias al verlo saludaron y hunter uso su autoridad como capitán para darles el permiso por el resto del día y ellos más que gustosos aceptaron así que se fueron, ya sin los guardias los tres entramos a los calabozos y vi que los tres secuestradores estaban en celdas distintas.

Hunter: (nos miró y se nota el arrepentimiento en su voz) ¿qué es lo que van a hacer?

Elis: (lo agarre de los hombros y lo mire riendo) bueno espero y sepas actuar, porque te va a tocar un papel muy importante y más te vale hacerlo bien si quieres recuperar a tu esposa.

Hunter: (de solo ver mi sonrisa se puso un poco pálido) emm no me gusta cómo suena eso.

Pov hunter

Abrí a puerta de la celda donde estaba un pegaso con una herida en el pecho, él estaba durmiendo pero se levantó cuando arrastre una mesa con ruedas tapada con una manta dentro de la celda, este estaba por decirme algo perlo no le di tiempo ni de hablar cuando lo patee en el pecho y lo estrelle con la pared de la celda, antes que se recuperara le encadene sus cascos con unos grilletes que estaban pegados a la pared de la celda.

Pegaso: (cuando recupero el aliento me vio enojado) ¡Pero Que Mierda Te Pasa? ¡Por qué entras y me pateas antes de tan siquiera decir algo!

Hunter: ¿aunque sea sabes quién soy yo basura?

Pegaso: ¿y por qué tendría que saber quién demonios eres escoria batponi?

Hunter: (le di un buen golpe en la mejilla) pues entonces me presento ¡soy hunter el capitán de la guardia de nuestra real majestad la princesa luna! ¿ahora si te suena quién soy malnacido?

Pegaso: (de solo escuchar mi nombre se comenzó a poner nervioso aun si no quería demostrarlo) aah sí, creo que ya me acuerdo de ti, y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Hunter: (comencé a caminar delante de él) umm nada en específico en realidad, (me pare de frente a él y comencé a apretarle en el corte que tenía en el pecho haciéndolo retorcerse por el dolor) solo te voy a hacer sufrir hasta que te mueras por haberte metido con mi familia, solo eso.

Luego de un rato haciéndolo gritar lo solté y me pare de frente a él, este estaba jadeando desesperadamente pero luego de un momento se recuperó y me miro.

Pegaso: (tenía un ojo cerrado pero me miraba confiado) JA no me engañas batponi, tu gente no es capaz de cumplir con esas palabras.

Hunter: ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Comencé a caminar a la mesa y quite la manta en la mesa tenia distintos tipos de cuchillos, una espada, un hacha, una sierra, y muchas, pero muchas jeringas, tome la primera jeringa y me fui acercando al pegaso que se veía confiado, pero como una sinfonía perfectamente sincronizada los otros dos prisioneros comenzaron a dar gritos desgarradores y esa confianza que tenía el pegaso se esfumo y en cambio me veía aterrado.

Hunter: (le di una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada con intenciones asesinas) sabes, los civiles le temen a la guardia lunar solo por el hecho de ser solo batponis, pero hoy te voy a mostrar por que los criminales tanto le temen a la guardia lunar, y más a mi como su capitán.

El comenzó a intentar liberarse de los grilletes pero para nada que lo logro, yo tome la jeringa y la clave directo en su pecho para después inyectarle todo el contenido de la jeringa.

Pegaso: (me miro aterrado) d- desgraciado ¡que es lo que me acabas de inyectar!

Hunter: (camine a la mesa y tome la sierra) umm un estimulante, dentro de poco todos los nervios de tu cuerpo serán mucho más sensibles, por lo tanto el dolor que sientas será una 5 veces más a como seria normalmente, (me puse un casco en el oído y comencé a escuchar los gritos) ¿escuchas esos gritos? Son producto de mis compañeros jugando con los tuyos, (sonreí complacido y suspire) agg ¿no te parece linda esa melodía? Vaya suerte la tuya que podrás unírteles en un momento.

Pegaso: (este al ver que me acercaba comenzó a llorar) no por favor piedad, (me pare frente a él y tome la sierra en la boca) siento el haber raptado a tu hija y a tu esposa pero yo solo seguía ordenes ¿tu entiendes verdad? Después de todo tú también las das, (yo solo lo mire fríamente y puse la cierra en su ala) ¡Por Favor Te Diré Lo Que Quieras Pero No Lo Hagas! (empuje la cierra la primera vez y corte solo un poco de su ala, pero fue suficiente para que hablara) ¡Tu Esposa Esta En El Lado Norte De La Ciudad La Tienen En Un Viejo Almacén Abandonado Cerca De La Estación Del Tren!

Hunter: (en ese momento aleje la cierra de él que me veía aterrado) más te vale que sea cierto, porque si no lo es vendré de nuevo y esa vez sí que no me detendré.

Camine a la mesa y deje la cierra en ella, luego salí de la celda y cerré la puerta con llave, fui a las otras dos en la primera sorrow se había encargado de doblar de maneras imposibles a ese pobre unicornio pero al verme lo rearmo en un momento y lo dejo botando espuma por la boca, pero vivo y en una pieza.

Sorrow: ¿ya te lo dijo?

Hunter: O_O amm definifivamente no quiero estar en su lugar…yyy si vayamos por elis.

Ambos salimos de la celda y de nuevo cerré la puerta, luego de eso fuimos a donde estaba elis cuando abrimos esa puerta ninguno de los dos pudo decir una palabra por lo que vimos, elis al vernos sonrió contenta y vino a donde estábamos.

Elis: ¿ya te dijo donde esta?

Sorrow: (estaba pero bien pálido) O.O emm sí creo que ya le dijo, (señalo al pobre pegaso que tenía una jodida tubería más grande que un casco en su trasero) ¿pero de verdad no crees que te pasaste con el pobre?

Elis: (se rasco la cabeza un poco apenada) emm jeje lo siento pero es que me deje llevar por la curiosidad, y bueno comencé con objetos pequeños O.0 pero al ver que literalmente se le estiro no pude resistirme a averiguar que tanto podía hacerlo.

Hunter: (hasta yo estaba pálido de solo verlo) °U° ook solo salgamos de aquí y hagamos como que nada de esto paso ¿bien?

Sorrow: (levanto un casco) °U° más que de acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a entrar en esa celda de nuevo y elis tampoco lo quería hacer así que lo dejamos así y salimos de los calabozos.

Sorrow: bueno, fue un placer el ayudarte hunter, pero ya nosotros nos retiramos.

Hunter: (antes que ambos se fueran los detuve) esperen por favor, (ellos se detuvieron y yo los mire bastante triste) agg aunque no me agraden sus métodos sé que son efectivos, y en estos momentos eso es lo que necesito, (baje mi cabeza) ¿podrían ayudarme a rescatar a mi esposa? Sé que mi guardia o las princesas me ayudarían pero si vamos en un grupo tan grande llamaríamos demasiado la atención y podría ser tarde para salvarla, y a decir verdad prefiero que las princesas cuiden de auri mientras yo no este.

Elis: (me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y yo alce la vista) descuida no tenemos problemas en ayudarte, después de todo para eso están los amigos, (me quito la mano y estaba por empezar a caminar pero de nuevo se detuvo) ah y antes que lo olvidemos un consejo, quítate la armadura, eso es lo que te identifica como capitán y es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.

Hunter: (asentí) bien denme un momento para guardarla en mi algún sitio, ya luego que rescatemos a melisa vendré por ella.

Como dije entre en una de las habitaciones del castillo y me quite toda mi armadura, me vi un momento en el espejo y se me hacía un poco extraño el verme sin ella cuando aún estaba de servicio, vi mi cutie mark que era una espada detrás de un escudo con el símbolo de la luna y suspire al recordar lo que significaba, luego de eso salí de la habitación y me reuní con elis y sorrow en la puerta del castillo, una vez todos reunidos estábamos por salir pero en ese momento entro nía por la puerta del castillo y nos miró a todos extrañada.

Nía: (ladeo un poco la cabeza) alto ¿hunter sin su armadura y junto a ustedes dos? (nos miró seria) será mejor que me digan que rayos es lo que planean porque si no ni los dejo salir, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

Sorrow: -_- hey ¿que no podemos solo salir normalmente juntos por que algo planeamos?

Nía: (me señalo) él ni para dormir se quita su armadura, (señalo a elis y a sorrow) y ustedes ya las princesas me contaron un poco de ustedes y son sinónimos de problemas cada vez que deciden salir, así que o me dicen o los obligo.

Elis: umm (lo pensó un momento y luego la miro sonriendo) ¿qué tal si nos acompañas entonces? Después de todo un par de cascos extra nos vienen de perlas (como nía lo estaba pensando mucho elis solo se le tiro encima abanzandola por su lomo) ¡hay vamos a mí no me engañas es obvio que solo tienes curiosidad de adónde vamos!

Nía: (un poco sonrojada intentaba quitarse a elis de encima) he- hey ¿que no conoces el espacio personal? (desvió la mirada un poco) y además ¿quién dice que tengo curiosidad? De verdad no creo que vayan a hacer nada bueno.

Elis: (al ver eso sonrió y en un segundo le arranco la armadura a nía y la cargo sobre sus hombros caminando a dos patas) yyy listo nos vamos.

Nía: (comenzó a darle en la espalda a elis enojada) ¡hey bájame de una vez que no soy tu juguete!

Elis: (bueno al menos no la tiro y mas bien la dejo sentada en el piso) ¬u¬ bueno te iba a llevar cargada hasta dónde íbamos pero si prefieres caminar haya tú.

Elis comenzó a caminar como si nada fuera del castillo y yo mire a sorrow y señale a elis claramente preguntándole si siempre era así a lo que él respondió asintiendo y caminando detrás de ella, yo levante mis hombros y los seguí dejando atrás a nía, salimos del castillo y no mucho después nía nos alcanzó con clara molestia en su cara.

Nía: (miro a elis con toda la molestia del mundo) ¡que sepas que solo voy para vigilarlos!

Elis: (se rio un poco mientras caminaba) jiji bueno como quieras.

Sorrow: (él sonrió burlándose un poco) bienvenida al expreso infernal, no se preocupen por los pasajes porque es un viaje de ida gratuito, pero no garantizamos la vuelta.

Hunter: ¬_¬ hey que esta vez sí que sonaste desesperanzador y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.

Sorrow: umm naa ¬w¬ no te lo tomes tan a pecho solo es jugando un poco, te aseguro que volveremos en una pieza.

Nía: (suspiro frustrada y nos miró) -_- ¿podrían solo decirme de una vez que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Elis: paciencia nía ya te enteraras cuando lleguemos, de todos modos aún falta armar un plan.

Nía solo se rindió y nos siguió hasta que llegamos a la estación de trenes luego de eso ya que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el almacén del que hablaban le peguntamos a uno de los trabajadores de la estación y el gustoso nos respondió, al seguir sus indicaciones tal como él nos dijo llegamos en efecto a un almacén pero no se veía en mal estado cosa que nos extrañó un poco, decidí volar a una de las ventanas en el techo del almacén y me asome con cuidado por ella.

El almacén era bastante grande por dentro y estaba repleto de cajas bastante viejas pero para mi sorpresa habían un montón de ponis con el mismo símbolo de la carta grabada en las túnicas que tenían puestas, dentro todos miraban a uno en específico que estaba explicando algo pero por el vidrio de la ventana no pude oírlo, luego de un momento estos comenzaron a separase así que antes que me vieran baje y les avise al resto para que nos escondiéramos.

Elis: ¿y? ¿Estamos en el lugar correcto?

Hunter: eso parece, vi a un montón de encapuchados dentro, pero no había señales de melisa.

Nía: ¿alto melisa? O.o ¿Que ese no es el nombre de tu esposa hunter? ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo tu esposa en un lugar como este? Y más si está repleto de encapuchados raros.

Sorrow: ¿Recuerdas a auri? (ella asintió y sorrow la miro muy serio) pues ella es la hija de hunter, fue raptada junto con su esposa pero fue una suerte los atrapáramos así que aprovechado eso le sacamos la información de donde estaría su esposa.

Nía: (me miro más que sorprendida) hey dime que están bromeando ¿porque rayos querrían llevarse a tu familia?

Hunter: (apreté mis cascos contra el suelo) porque querían a un maldito espía en el castillo y me eligieron a mí para que lo fuera, si las quería ver, más me valía que lo hiciera, pero jamás me atrevería a traicionar de esa forma a la princesa luna, y se perfectamente que ellos las matarían de igual forma.

Nía: (miro a elis bastante seria) por eso es que querías que los acompañara.

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) pues sí, prefiero que seamos 4 personas con buenas habilidades para este tipo de misiones, y según la princesa celestia tu habilidad para la lucha es bastante buena y es solo superada por tu buena voluntad, así que ni lo dude cuando te vi.

Nía: (se sonrojo un poco y miro a elis) ¿d- de verdad la princesa te dijo eso? (elis le sonrió y asintió) °u° ¡genial! entonces no perdamos tiempo y rescatemos a tu familia hunter.

Sorrow: (Se acercó y me hablo al oído) a veces no sabes cuánto me alegro que elis este de nuestro lado.

Hunter: (rodé los ojos y le respondí) ya lo note.

Después de eso trazamos un plan y nos acercamos a la pared del almacén, yo me eleve a la ventana y comprobé cuantos habían adentro, y solo vi 4, del montón que vi antes, luego baje y le di una dirección a sorrow en un instante él nos trasporto a todos dentro del almacén justo donde le dije sin llamar la atención, todos nos separamos y cada uno fue avanzando por el almacén sin llamar la atención de los que estaban de guardia dentro.

Cuando por fin llegue a donde estaba uno de ellos me acerque por su espalda y sin darle chance a reaccionar lo tome por el cuello y lo estrangule hasta que cayo desmallado y lo escondí entre algunas cajas, al ver al resto también se habían desecho de los otros tres, comencé a buscar entre las cajas por mi esposa pero no pude encontrarla, al no encontrar nada y ver qué y no habían más encapuchados todos nos reunimos en el centro del almacén.

Hunter: ¿alguna señal de melisa por su lado? (todos ellos negaron así que golpee el suelo furioso) rayos.

Sorrow: cálmate hunter, ya tú los viste en acción con dash, nunca la tendrían en un lugar tan obvio.

Nía comenzó a mirar el suelo y comenzó a caminar a unas cajas cerca del centro del almacén, luego de eso comenzó a revisar la caja y la presiono en uno de los lados, para nuestra sorpresa la caja se abrió y dentro de ella unas escaleras que iban en bajada.

Nía: (sonrió feliz) y aquí tienen lo que buscaban.

Elis: O.o amm vale ¿como fue que lo supiste?

Nía: (nos señaló el suelo) fácil, solo seguí las marcas en el suelo, -_- no me creo que ninguno notara la falta de polvo en este camino.

Sorrow: amm vale, como sea será mejor que sigamos avanzando.

No dimos bien un paso dentro cuando un grupo de encapuchados nos vieron, 4 de ellos se nos lanzaron y uno salió corriendo gritando.

Encapuchado: ¡Nos Han Descubierto, Apresuren El Trasporte!

Sorrow: (tomo su espada negra y le peguo con el reverso a uno en el cuello) ¡Al Demonio El Plan Cargamos Hasta Encontrarla!

Tal como dijo todos tomamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a abrirnos paso entre los encapuchados que legaban a nosotros elis se quitó unos guantes para tomar su daga con una mano, ella salto y pateo a un encapuchado en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate, nía solo tomo su espada y de un solo corte partió el arma del encapuchado que la retenía y le dio un corte en el pecho para luego golpear su cara y lanzarlo contra una pared.

Yo por mi parte al ver que el encapuchado delante de mi intento empalarme con una lanza desvié la lanza con un casco y luego la tome y lo estrelle contra una pared, y sorrow solo se trasporto a su espalda pateando en la cabeza al que quedaba.

Al terminar con esos 4 todos corrimos para terminar de bajar las escaleras, un encapuchado con una espada salto de un lado con la intención de decapitar a elis, pero ella bloqueo su espada con su daga y tomo el casco del encapuchad para estrellarlo contra el suelo y pisarle su cabeza.

Cuando salimos de las escaleras llegamos a una sala bastante amplia donde un grupo de encapuchados nos esperaban sin pensarlo dos veces cargue un poco mi hoz y lance un corte azul a donde ellos estaban, ellos como respuesta se cubrieron con sus armas o barreras pero estas no aguantaron el corte y se quebraron recibiendo un bonito corte en el pecho y cayendo al piso todos.

Al verlos en el suelo los ignoramos y seguimos corriendo, pero esos molestos encapuchados no se acababan, dos de ellos lanzaron unas granadas a donde estábamos y de inmediato sorrow las cubrió con una barrera gracias a eso las granadas explotaron sin dañarnos pero el cerro uno de sus ojos y se veía en su cara que eso fue pesado, antes que lanzaran otras de nuevo nía tomo dos dagas que no sé de donde saco y les atravesó un casco a cada uno con ellas, luego corrió y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza dejan dolos fuera de combate.

Cuando seguimos avanzando llegamos a una puerta cerrada, al abrirla estábamos en un pasillo recto pero del otro lado habían 4 arqueros que enseguida comenzaron a lanzar flechas, todos seguimos corriendo directo a ellos y las flechas que lanzaban todas las frenábamos con nuestras armas, hasta que al estar un poco más cerca elis tomo con sus manos 4 dagas y las lanzo a los arqueros dándoles a todos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo sin matarlos pero fue suficiente para que dejaran de dispararnos flechas y para que pudiéramos llegar a ellos y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Cuando abrimos la puerta vi a melisa bastante golpeada junto a otras dos yeguas en medio de un círculo de trasportación y a dos unicornios parados en los extremos de este en ese momento el círculo comenzó a brillar.

Melisa: (al verme comenzó a llorar) ¡Hunter!

De inmediato me lance a volar pero era definitivo, no podría llegar antes que completaran la trasportación, pero antes que esta se completara una estaca de hielo y una flecha verde me pasaron por un lado a una velocidad de vértigo y se enterraron en la cabeza de ambos unicornios, la estaca exploto en mil pedazos junto con la cabeza de ese unicornio, mientras que la flecha se clavó en el pecho del otro y comenzó a derretirle el pecho frente a nuestros ojos, al mirar detrás vi a sorrow con una estaca flotando a su alrededor y a elis apuntando con un arco de color verde, al momento el circulo dejo de brillar y desapareció poco a poco.

Pov elis

Luego de volarle la cabeza a esos dos hunter corrió y abraso a una de las yeguas mientras que el resto nos miraba sin poder creer lo que hicimos pero tanto sorrow como yo los ignoramos y caminamos a donde estaban las tres yeguas, cuando nos estábamos acercando a ellas aparte de la que hunter estaba abrazando las otras comenzaron a retroceder asustadas de nosotros así que solo suspire y las mire.

Elis: tranquilas, venimos de parte de la guardia para sacarlas de aquí ¿están todas bien?

Espere un momento pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio nía camino a donde ambos estábamos y nos golpeó a ambos mandándonos contra una pared mientras lloraba furiosa.

Nía: ¡Lo Sabía! ¡Ninguno De Ustedes Dos Son Dignos De Confianza, Están Bajo Arresto Por El Asesinato De Esos Dos Unicornios Justo Frente A Nuestros Ojos!

Sorrow: (se levantó y limpio la sangre de boca como si nada) si como quieras, luego te acompañamos y hacemos el papeleo, (señalo a las yeguas) pero de momento es mejor que te fijes en quien está entre ellas.

En ese momento todos vimos a las tres yeguas, una de ellas era una golpeada batponi de pelaje color blanco y melena de color lavanda, y ojos amarillos, su cutie mark era una hoja siendo escrita por una pluma, está debía de ser melisa, la esposa de hunter ya que él no la soltaba, luego estaba una poni terrestre de pelaje gris, melena y cola negras y ojos color purpura, tenía puesto en el cuello un moño rosa, y su cutie mark era una clave de sol, pero la última era justo el unicornio que buscábamos, pelaje blanco melena azul eléctrico y unos lentes puestos con una cutie mark de una nota musical, en definitiva era vinyl scratch.

Nía: (aun así nos miró con asco) ¿y crees que eso justifica lo que acaban de hacer?

Elis: (me levante del suelo y me limpie la sangre de la boca también) totalmente, (mire a las tres yeguas aterradas) ¿señorita vinyl?

Vinyl: (me miro sorprendida mientras temblaba de miedo) ¿c- cómo sabes mi nombre asesina?

Elis: -_- hey que le digas asesino a alguien no te ayuda en tu situación, ¬_¬ pero eso no importa, por órdenes de las princesas tenemos que pedirle que nos acompañe, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos con suma urgencia que nos responda.

¿?: (la poni terrestre se puso delante de vinyl) ¡no dejare que uno asesinos como ustedes se la lleven a ningún lado! ¡lo más seguro es que también estén con esos psicópatas!

Vinyl: (jalo de a cola a la poni terrestre y la sentó a su lado) emm Octi no creo que eso nos ayude en estos momentos que nuestra vida pende de un hilo.

Melisa: (soltó un momento a hunter y lo miro a los ojos) me alegro de que llegaras hunter ¿pero qué hay de auri, esta ella bien?

Hunter: (la miro un poco triste y asintió) si así es, la deje al cuidado de la princesa luna, perdona que no me diera cuenta antes que estaban en peligro, (comenzó a llorar un poco) por mi estúpida culpa estas toda golpeada.

Melisa: (suspiro aliviada y lo abrazo de nuevo) agg me alegra escuchar que nuestra pequeña está bien, y no te preocupes por eso, (nos miró a sorrow y a mí con miedo) pero hunter tengo que preguntarte si de verdad esos dos están con ustedes.

Hunter: así es, les pedí que me ayudaran a salvarte.

Melisa: (lo miro un poco triste) ¿y tu sabias que ellos eran unos asesinos?

Hunter: (asintió con mucha pena) me temo que si, en la última misión a la que fui junto a la princesa lo supimos.

Nía: (En ese momento tomo a hunter del cuello) ¡Como Tan Siquiera Te Llamas A Ti Mismo Capitán De Guardia Si Sabias Que Ellos Son Unas Basuras Asesinas Y En Vez De Meterlos A Los Calabozos Más Bien Les Pides Ayuda Hunter!

Sorrow: (miro bastante serio a nía) ¿puedes dejarte de eso ya? ¡Hasta las princesas saben que no dudamos un segundo en tomar una vida si es necesario! ¿Por qué crees que no estamos en la guardia pero aun así estamos trabajando para rescatar a todas las guardianas de los elementos y como rayos crees que es que logramos rescatar a rainbow? ¿Regalando flores? Si crees que es momento para dilemas morales estas bastante equivocada nía, (miro a vinyl) escucha sé que ni porque tu vida dependa de ello vas a confiar en nosotros, (señalo a hunter y luego a nía) pero al menos puedes confiar en estos dos capitanes de guardia aquí presentes que te pueden confirmar que te necesitan en el palacio con extrema urgencia.

Vinyl: (miro con mucho miedo a hunter y a nía) ¿d- de verdad me necesitan las princesas?

Nía: (suspiro y la miro un poco más calmada) es cierto tenemos dos días completos buscándote por toda la ciudad, no sé por qué te necesitan pero si es cierto que lo hacen con suma urgencia.

Hunter: (se levantó y levanto a melisa) es hora que salgamos de aquí y regresemos al castillo.

Elis: (mire a hunter bastante seria) ustedes adelántense, nosotros los alcanzamos luego.

Nía: (me vio más que furiosa) ¡ni siquiera lo pienses basura asesina, te vienes con nosotros al castillo y me asegurare de ponerte tras las rejas!

Elis: (ya harta de sus insultos me enoje y le di una mirada gélida que aun ella dudaba al verme) escúchame bien nía, me caes bien y por eso no he hecho nada aun a pesar de que nos has estado insultando ya bastante, ¡pero te lo voy a decir solo una maldita vez! (tome mi daga en la mano y la mire) retírate ahora con el resto.

Sorrow: (se paró entre nía y yo y puso un casco en mi daga para que la guardara) elis poniéndote así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con esto, (miro a nía quien a pesar de todo ya tenía su espada desenvainada) y tu nía no seas obstinada y retírate con el resto, si tienes alguna queja de nosotros te recomiendo hablarlo personalmente con celestia y todo queda arreglado, pero una pelea entre nosotros no nos beneficia a ninguno, así que por el momento retírate.

Nía estaba recia a hacerlo pero hunter le puso un casco en el hombro y ella solo suspiro y guardo su arma para luego alejarse con el resto, una vez nos aseguramos que ellos se fueran volvimos a entrar de nuevo en el almacén y acabamos con todos los sectarios dentro, luego reunimos todos los cuerpo en la cámara donde estaban por trasportar a las tres y apilamos los para luego quemarlos.


	47. ¡Salsa de tomate!

Cap 46: ¡Salsa de tomate!

Una vez encendimos los cuerpos los vimos arder para asegurarnos que se quemaran todos y salimos del almacén directo al castillo escondiéndonos de todos los ponis en las calles, una vez llegamos a la puerta del castillo vimos al grupo de hunter hablando con los guardias por la puerta, así que sorrow lanzo el hechizo de camuflaje sobre ambos y esperamos a que ellos fueran a entrar para pasar por la puerta antes que la cerraran.

Una vez dentro dejamos que ellos fueran un poco más adelante pero los seguimos de cerca, ellos siguieron caminando directamente a la habitación de las princesas pero les dijeron que estaban con rainbow así que nosotros también los seguimos a la habitación de heal y care.

Ellos fueron los primeros en entrar, sorrow desactivo el camuflaje y luego entramos ambos, tal como esperábamos todos se nos quedaron viendo sin palabras pero eso nos dio igual.

Elis: (yo me tire en el piso a un lado de la puerta) agg rayos ¿no me pagan por estas cosas saben?

Sorrow: (igual que yo se acostó suspirando en el suelo cerca de la puerta) agg bueno, nos dan comida y un techo bastante lujoso, así que supongo que puedes considerarlo como un pago ¿no crees? -.- A demás fuimos nosotros los que nos ofrecimos a hacerlo.

Nía: (nos miró asqueada) ¿qué es eso?

Elis: (la mire directo a los ojos) ¿para qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

Tia: (al ver que ni nia ni yo estábamos exactamente de buen humor se paró entre ambas deteniendonos) calma ustedes dos ¿sorrow me podrías decir que fue lo que paso?

Sorrow: (señalo a auri que estaba en la sala) supongo que te enteraste del secuestro de ella (celestia asintió y luego señalo a melisa) y de ella también… bueno digamos que la ultima la rescatamos de un puesto que los sectarios tenían justo en nuestras narices aquí en el imperio de cristal.

Auri: (corrió a donde estaba su padre y lo miro tapando su nariz extrañada) ¿papi por que ellos apestas y de que están cubiertos ellos?

Elis: (hunter no hallaba que responderle así que lo hice por el) °u° de salsa de tomate auri, tuvimos un accidente en la cocina y terminamos cubierto por ella.

Sorrow: en fin el caso es que luego de rescatar a ellas tres… (miro bastante serio a celestia) no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que se quedaran en los calabozos y nos repitieran la de canterlot, ya tenemos a 5 de ellos en los calabozos y hay tres en específico que vamos a tener que hacer cantar por si es que tienen a más de ellos dentro del imperio.

Nía: dan asco (nia nos miro en total despresio) hablando de otras vidas como si fueran nada más que basura cuando ustedes son peor.

Elis: (levante mis cascos) llámanos como quieras, pero si no fuera porque somos capaces de hacerlo (la señale) serían tú y tus soldados los que tendrían que hacerlo o lo que queda de ponis aquí ya habrían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Tia: (sentimos untremendo pisotón y vi a celestia mirarnos enojada) ¡les dije que ambas se detuvieran ahora! (nos miró bastante seria) elis, sorrow, entiendo sus circunstancias pero saben bien que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, siempre existe la posibilidad de cambiar, incluso para los más malvados de todos, (miro a nía muy triste) y nía aun si no estoy de acuerdo con ellos… se bien que lo que hicieron fue necesario… si ellos no lo hacían entonces seria yo la que lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo con tal de defender a todos los ponis que como sus gobernantes tenemos el deber de proteger a toda costa.

En ese momento casi que ninguno de los que estaba en esa habitación creía que esas palabras salieran de la misma celestia en cambio al notar que no había ni la más mínima duda en sus ojos sorrow y yo la aplaudimos y nos inclinamos un momento ante ella.

Elis: (me levante y la mire a los ojos) celestia te voy a decir lo mismo que le dijimos a raziel en su tiempo, no me importaría para nada ir a la guerra con el estandarte de tu pueblo izado sobre nuestras cabezas, ten por contado que rescataremos a todas las guardianas y confiamos en ti para que te encargues de que la nación no se derrumbe antes que lo hagamos.

Sorrow: (se levantó del piso y agarro a hunter arrastrándolo a la salida con el) en fin nos vemos al rato señoritas.

Hunter: (el intento soltare del agarre mágico de sorrow pero no le estaba lleno muy bien) he- hey suéltame ¿a dónde me llevas?

Sorrow: tu solo sígueme y listo ¿bien?

Rainbow: hey (incluso yo me sorprendi cuando vi que fue ella quien los detuvo) ¿a dónde se supone que van?

Sorrow: (la miro fijamente pero hasta yo note como rainbow temblaba un poco) umm a algún sitio por aquí cerca ¿porque lo preguntas?

Rainbow: (lo miro bastante decidida pero aun así estaba temblando un poco) eso solo sería más molesto para todos, además no puedes solo salir en ese estado y después sería más trabajo que estés informado de todo, así que ¿porque no solo te quedas y listo?

Eso incluso a mí me sorprendió así que sorrow solo cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Sorrow: si tú lo dices, (miro a heal que estaba en su cama sentada) heal ¿te importaría revisarme el hombro un momento?

Heal: (ladeo un poco la cabeza) ¿por qué, te sucedió algo?

Sorrow: (miro a nía un poco cansado) agg solo un pequeño malentendido pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Heal: (asintió y se levantó de la cama) bien deja que traiga un momento algo para limpiarte y luego te lo reviso.

Tia: (la princesa termino suspirando y miro a vinyl) en fin, señorita vinyl, señorita Octavia, es un gusto el verlas de nuevo, lamento que tuviera que ser en este tipo de circunstancias pero no tuvimos más opción.

Octavia: (ella de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y se inclinó) n- no hay nada de que disculparse su majestad, (miro a vinyl y le dio en un casco para que reaccionara y se inclinara).

Vinyl: O.O a si claro cierto jeje, estamos dispuestas a ayudar en lo que podamos su alteza.

Tia: (les sonrió tiernamente) no se preocupen por formalidades, pueden levantarse, (tal como ella dijo ambas se levantaron y celestia las miro muy seria) bien vinyl hay algo que necesitamos que nos digas con suma urgencia.

Vinyl: ¿d- de qué se trata su majestad?

Tia: necesitamos que nos digas si conoces a un pegaso llamado neón light.

Octavia: ¿neón? Pues si lo conocemos.

Tia: (de solo oir la respuesta de Octavia suspiro aliviada) bien necesitamos que nos diga todo lo referente a él, donde vivía, que hacía, queremos que nos cuenten cada detalle que sepan de él, no importa que tan mínimo sea.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos escuchando todo lo que ellas sabían de neón donde vivía, que hacía, los nombres de sus padres e incluso el nombre de todos sus familiares, O.o esas sí que eran una yeguas de temer, en fin nos contaron todos los encuentros que tuvieron con él, y muchas más cosas de las que necesitábamos en realidad.

Elis: -_- en resumen era un pegaso alocado que siempre te tenía la competencia montada.

Vinyl: pues técnicamente sí, pero también es un buen amigo de nosotras, pero a todas estas ¿podrían decirnos porque les interesa tanto?

Octavia: cierto, que yo sepa es alocado pero nunca ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, así que no veo razón en tanto interés en encontrarlo.

Luna: temo tener que decirles esto de esta forma chicas, pero ahora está en la lista de los más buscados, es totalmente un poni peligroso al que tenemos que encontrar a toda costa.

Vinyl: (se quitó los lentes y pude ver que sus ojos eran rojos, pero miro bastante preocupada a luna) princesa ¿está bromeando no? Neón jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que lo pusiera en esa categoría.

Luna: me temo que lo hizo vinyl, por eso es de extrema importancia que lo encontremos lo antes posible, (miro a celestia) celi, es hora de preparar el viaje para manehatten tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Vinyl: (al escuchar a luna se levantó de golpe y nos miró decidida) ¡esperen! si de verdad el hizo algo tan malo entonces quiero ir con ustedes.

Elis: (la mire directamente a los ojos) ¿y crees que vamos de excursión o algo? Te hare una pregunta, ¿sabes luchar?

Vinyl: (desvio su vista de mis ojos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados nerviosa) emm bueno no pero…

Elis: entonces que esperas conseguir yendo hasta allá ¿acortar tu vida de unos años a unos días? (tome la daga y en un segundo estaba frente a ella con mi daga en su cuello sin darles tiempo a que los demás pudieran reaccionar y detenerme) si es así puedo complacerte aquí mismo sin ningún problema.

Ya todos estaban a punto de saltarme encima para detenerme pero para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndome ella no se aterro sino que me miro decidida y acerco su cuello aún más a la daga.

Vinyl: si tengo que morir para traer de vuelta a un amigo entonces que así sea, pero no me iré a la tumba sabiendo que pude salvar a uno de mis amigos pero solo me quede temblando de miedo en algún lugar.

Elis: (ah rayos no pude para nada aguantar la risa y todos me miraron extrañados) jajaja ¿sabes? mi intención era asustarte para que fueras a hacer ninguna estupidez… (mire a scoot a un lado de rainbow) ¬_¬ como ciertas tres potrillas, (mire de nuevo a vinyl) °u° pero ya que estas tan decidida, no tengo problemas en llevarte, después de todo conoces la zona a la que vamos y fijo vamos a necesitar de un guía, (mire a celestiaun tanto dudativa) 0.o ¿no hay problema en que la lleve no?

Tia: (ella solo levanto sus hombros en repuesta) mientras me prometas que la traerás a salvo no lo hay.

Bueno la ni la princesa ni yo teníamos problemas con llevarla pero alguien mas en la sala si que los tenia y resulto ser la yegua gris que acompañaba a vinyl Octavia quine al ver que nadie la detenia ella si le le salto encima agarrándola de los hombros molesta

Octavia: ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡No puedes ir hasta haya con ellos, que pasaría si…! (agarro un poco de aire y miro muy triste a vinyl) ¿qué pasaría si no vuelves?

Vinyl: (bueno era obvia la preocupación de la yegua gris por la blanca así que vinyl la abraso y le sonrio) tranquila octi, te aseguró que voy a volver y traeré a neón para que hagamos un buen espectáculo entre los tres para cuando todo esto termine, confía en mí, (nos miró a sorrow que está siendo tratado por heal y a mi) O-o además, creo que más miedo me dan ellos dos que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no deberían de quitarse la?… (Miro a hunter y a melisa que tenían en medio a auri) emm ¿salsa de tomate antes que se seque?

Elis: (mire mi cuerpo y toque una de las manchas con un casco) -_- muy tarde ya está seca, como sea ya luego tomaremos un baño y nos la quitamos.

Sorrow: (miro a todos los que estaban en la sala) aprovechado que estamos todos casi todos aquí ¿quién será el que vaya esta vez con nosotros? solo necesito a uno más con nosotros, después de todo no quiero que seamos tan notables haya afuera.

Luna: esta vez tendré que quedarme, (suspiro mientras que volteo a ver las afueras del imperio por la ventana de la habitación) agg es posible que el imperio vuelva a ser atacado y celi y yo necesitamos estar juntas para defenderlo en caso que eso vuelva a pasar.

Nía: (levanto el casco) yo iré con ellos.

Sorrow: (la miro bastante molesto) ni hablar nía, tú te quedas, no tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo problemas morales cada vez que tengamos una batalla, ¿algún otro voluntario que no sea tan dramático?

Nía: (ok esa yegua en verdad que no aceptaba un no como respuesta por que aparto a heal agarrando del cuello a sorrow) te dije que yo iré y así va a ser ¿entendido?

Vamos sorrow tampoco que fuera un pan de Dios así que el solo la miro un momento aun con esa muerta mirada en el y no le costo mucho que digamos el soltarse y pasarle por un lado a nia mirando al resto

Sorrow: ya lo dije nía, no voy a permitir que vayas solo a estorbar, ¡esta vez necesito a alguien decidido a rescatar a las portadoras así tenga que ensuciarse los cascos con salsa de tomate!

Sorrow y aun yo nos quedamos mirando a ver por voluntarios… pero amm bueno digamos que no era lo que esperabamos

Auri: (levanto un casco sonriendo muy animada) a mí no me importaría ensuciar mis cascos con salsa de tomate si puedo salvar a alguien como mi papi siempre hace.

Agg -u- que mas que dar un suspiro encantada pordia hacer al ver a esa ternurita levantar el casco mas que animada, es obvio que algunos no pudimos evitar el reír un poco al ver su entuciasmo y ella nos miró extrañada por reírnos.

Hunter: jeje ¡así se habla mi niña! (comenzó a sudar un poco) pero aun estas muy pequeña para ir a una misión como está ¿bien?

Auri: (sonrió tiernamente) está bien.

Sorrow: (se aclaro la garganta desviando la vista de auri aun intentando contener su risa) b- bueno como decía, ¿alguien con esa característica?

Ninguno dijo una palabra así que incluso yo me decepcione un poco pero luego de un momento todos nos miraron y levantaron su casco, incluso cadence y shining lo hicieron, cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos, pero de nuevo nía se puso frente a sorrow y levanto el casco.

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿no se supone éramos una escoria por el hecho de hacer esas cosas a tus ojos? ¿estas dispuesta a ser ese tipo de escoria nía?

Nía: si no lo hago entonces será la princesa la que tenga que hacerlo… (nos miró decidida) y no pienso dejar que eso suceda bajo ninguna circunstancia, si tengo que ensuciar mis cascos para proteger a mi amada equestria, (cerro los ojos y suspiro para luego mirarnos triste) entonces que así sea.

Sorrow: (sonrió contento) entonces bienvenida a bordo nía.

Elis: (me acerque a sorrow y lo mire un poco preocupada) ¿estás seguro de eso sorrow?

Nía: (bueno no es como si lo hubiera susurrado así que ella me escucho y me miro un poco ofendida) sé que no te caigo tan bien pero…

Elis: ¬_¬ nada de eso nía, no tiene que ver con si me caes bien o no, (lo mire bien seria) él sabe muy bien que es lo que le estoy preguntando.

Sorrow: (sonrió un poco chocado) tch ¿no se te escapa una verdad?

Elis: con ese tipo de temas no.

Cadence: ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? (nos miró un poco extrañada) Desde esta mañana han estado actuando mucho más raro de lo normal, ¬_¬ y tu aun tienes esa mirada muerta ¿que no se te cansan los ojos?

Sorrow: agg no es nada no se preocupen, y si elis, estoy bien con que nos acompañe, no te preocupes por eso.

Tia: sorrow, elis ¿puedo hablar con ustedes en privado?

Elis: (suspire rendida y mire a celestia) claro no hay problema, vayamos a otro cuarto y hablamos entonces.

Celestia salió por la puerta del cuarto y ambos la seguimos por todo el castillo hasta que entro en su habitación, era bastante espaciosa y era prácticamente igual a la nuestra solo que esta estaba impecable y vimos algunas cosas de celestia en ella, celestia se sentó en el suelo y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Sorrow: ¿y bien? De que se trata.

Tia: eso es lo que les quiero preguntar a ustedes, por lo de esta mañana y lo de hace un momento, (señalo a sorrow) me quedo claro que es por nía tienes esa mirada de muerto en ti, (en efecto en todo el día sorrow no había dejado de tener una mirada vacía aun) un momento después que pronuncie su nombre rompiste la pared, y ahora elis te pregunta sobre si estás seguro de querer llevarla ¿así que puedes decirme que te pasa para ver si puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sorrow: (suspiro y miro a celestia con esos ojos vacíos) si tan siquiera yo lo supiera celestia no necesitaría que me ayudaran con eso porque te aseguro que yo ya lo hubiera resuelto, no te confundas, no tiene nada que ver con esta nía que está con nosotros, pero si con la pequeña pegaso de hace más de 2mil años atrás, pero realmente no se el por qué me… agg ni se cómo explicarlo, pero de solo escuchar ese nombre no puedo evitar sentirme extraño.

Tia: ¿entonces esto tiene que ver con tu memoria perdida?

Sorrow: así es.

Tia: está bien sorrow, hare unas pocas investigaciones por ti para ver si encuentro algo, pero no te aseguro nada, de todos modos también ayudare a heal con su tesis para ver si podemos ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria, ¬_¬ pero de verdad tienes que intentar deshacerte de esa mirada, vas a asustar a todo el personal del castillo.

Elis: O.O hey se me acaba de ocurrir algo, OuO ¿qué tal si wiss nos da un baño como el de la última vez? -w- Fue tan sabroso que a mi hasta se me olvidaron las heridas que teníamos encima, (mire a sorrow) si eso no despeja tu mente nada lo va a hacer.

Sorrow: (ok de la sola mención de la idea se puso completamente colorado) amm bueno…

Elis: ¬_¬ hay vamos no seas tonto, es una oportunidad en un millón que tenemos de que ella lo haga, además hasta tu sabes que esa vez lo disfrutaste (le sonreí mientras lo miraba) y mucho.

Sorrow: agg está bien tu ganas pídele a wiss que lo haga.

Tia: jeje bueno si eso quieren entonces se le diré a cadence para que se lo pida, (se rio un poco) jiji así estoy segura que no se niega.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ y dale que eres una amenaza con la información al igual que elis.

Tia: (cerro uno de sus ojos y saco un poco la lengua) jeje que te puedo decir, no llegas a levantar un imperio de la nada solo con una cara bonita.

Sorrow: (suspiro un poco) agg si lo que sea, regresemos con el resto antes que terminen…

Sorrow paro de hablar y luego se acercó a la puerta sin hacer absolutamente ningún sonido y la abrió de golpe, pero no había nadie detrás.

Elis: (lo mire extrañada) yyy ¿por que fue eso?

Sorrow: emm me pareció oír a alguien detrás de la puerta pero supongo que lo imagine, porque no hay nadie en el pasillo tampoco.

Tia: bueno entonces volvamos a la habitación.

Los tres caminamos de nuevo a la habitación y al llegar aún estaban todos hablando de lo más normal y nos miraron en cuanto llegamos.

Cadence: ¿ya terminaron de hablar?

Tia: si ya arregle algunos asuntos, en fin, para esta misión irán esta vez irán sorrow, elis, nía y vinyl cierto?

Sorrow: pues ese es el plan, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Tia: amm pues, creo que ira un integrante más con ustedes, heal (miro a la unicornio marrón con una sonrisa) ¿podrías ir con ellos? Sé que es peligroso, pero me sentiría más calmada si tú vas con ellos.

Heal: (bueno de solo escuchar su petición abrió bien grande los ojos y comenzó a sobar uno de sus cascos nerviosa) n- no lo sé princesa, la verdad es que se oye bastante peligroso y yo no soy del tipo luchadora.

Sorrow: -_- bueno no me importaría llevar a una más y no te preocupes por eso heal, te puedo enseñar a defender sin problemas al igual que a vinyl, (vinyl miro más que sorprendida a sorrow) ¬_¬ ¿no creíste que te llevaría como una princesa a una excursión o sí? (ella rio nerviosa) -_- si vas entonces es mejor que por lo menos aprendas algunas cosas para defenderte si ocurre el peor de los casos.

Vinyl: T-T yo y mi bocota.

Heal: vale iré pero no esperes mucho de mí, supongo que care tendrá que quedarse con rainbow, para asegurarse que sane apropiadamente, (miro a rainbow un poco apenada) ¿no hay problema con eso no?

Rainbow: (negó con su cabeza) para nada no hay problema.

Luna: entonces solo falta las provisiones para el viaje, ya que el tren técnicamente aun esta armado según tengo entendido.

Cadence: pues debería, nunca dimos la orden de que lo desmantelaran, aunque sí que lo arreglaran, después que terminaran con ese pobre unicornio…

Sorrow: °u° ex corcel unicornio cadence.

Cadence: ¬_¬ eso sí que es malvado sorrow, ¿no crees que tu mala suerte se deba a estas cosas?

Sorrow: (levanto sus cascos de las relajado) es posible, pero no puedo evitar ser así, (se puso pálido de repente y me señalo) además, aun así no me comparo con ella, los guardias que vayan al calabozo en la mañana se van a llevar una tremenda sorpresa.

Hunter: (Se puso pálido también) ¡Demonios Tenías Que Sacar De Nuevo El Tema! Esa imagen va a perseguirme por el resto de mi vida.

Elis: (me apene bastante y me cruce de cascos) ya dije que lo sentía ¿si? pero no pude evitar mi curiosidad.

Shining: (levanto una ceja y nos miró a los tres) ¿de qué hablan, que van a encontrar mañana?

Hunter: shining (camino y lo agarro de sus hombros mirandolo seriamente) si quieres conservar tu sanidad mental no te atrevas a ir a los calabozos… como un corcel que eres no vas a querer ver eso.

Shining: -_- ¿qué peor que lo que paso antes en el tren?

Sorrow: ¬n¬ exactamente lo que paso en esa celda solo por curiosidad, eso supera a lo del tren con creses.

Luna: -_- ¿podrían dejar de matar ponis de una vez por todas?

Hunter: TuT mi princesa, esta vez no murió un poni, pero si murió la poca dignidad que le quedaba a uno.

Elis: (ya más que enojada me cruce de cascos y los mire) ¡ya podemos dejar el tema de una vez por favor? Ya dije que lo sentía, (mire a hunter) además ¿de qué te quejas? Más bien deberías de alegrarte que pague con intereses el haber secuestrado a tu hija.

Melisa: (se cruzó de cascos un poco feliz) si ellos fueron lo que hicieron eso entonces no voy a sentir lastima por ellos.

Scoot: rainbow ¿estás bien?

En ese momento todos miramos a rainbow que se veía muy pensativa, al punto que ni noto lo que scoot le dijo.

Scoot: (agitó su casco en su ojo abierto) rainbow ¿Hey estas bien?

Para nuestra sorpresa de la nada ella comenzó a roncar con el ojo abierto dejándonos a todos más que sorprendidos y luego nos todos nos reímos sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarla.

Cadence: bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana en la tarde en la estación del tren.

Todos salimos de la habitación de heal excepto por ella y scoot que se quedaron con rainbow y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, claro que celestia nos cubrió ambos con una sábana para ocultar la sangre y luego de un rato llego wiss a nuestra habitación con cara de pocos amigos, pero después de hablar un rato con ella se tranquilizó y nos dio ese tan esperado baño, luego nos regresamos a nuestra habitación y al rato llego la cena ¿qué más podíamos pedir?

En fin luego de terminar con todo nos acostamos a ver un rato la televisión y caímos dormidos, recién salió el sol al otro día ya ambos estábamos despiertos, nos levantamos de la cama y ya que tenía unas pocas ganas fui a la habitación de al lado que fue donde wiss nos dio el baño y como ya había visto un retrete y sabía cómo funcionaban lo use, luego de que yo saliera entro sorrow y al rato salió, una vez listos abrimos la puerta de nuestra habitación y nos encontramos con celestia a punto de tocar.

Celestia: oh que bueno que estén despiertos, hay algo de lo que quería preguntarles.

Elis: (bostece un poco mientras me estire un poco) umm claro dime que necesitas.

Tia: O.o amm elis ¿de casualidad se lavaron los dientes?

Elis: (ladee un poco la cabeza) amm la verdad no, no vi nada de sal en el baño así que no lo hice.

Tia: (ok se pego tremendo golpetazo en la cara mientras suspiraba) agg debí de imaginármelo.

Celestia nos tomó a ambos por la cola y nos llevó al baño, luego levanto un pequeño tubo colorido delante de nosotros.

Tia: esto es crema dental, ya no se usa sal para lavar los dientes se usa es esto, (tomo dos pequeño cepillo y le quito la tapa a la crema para luego apretarla un poco y poner un poco de crema en los cepillos) abran la boca.

Sorrow: -_- agg si tú lo dices.

Ambos abrimos la boca y celestia comenzó a cepillarnos la boca, por alguna razón era bastante extraño que ella lo hiciera, pero el resultado fue innegablemente efectivo, al ella decirnos que nos enjuagáramos la boca y escupir la crema, pude notar que mi boca despedía un agradable olor a menta.

Tia: esto tienen que hacerlo cada vez que se levanten ¿entendido?

Elis: umm pues no tengo problema con eso ¿alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?

Tia: -_- (señalo el retrete) ¿saben cómo usarlo?

Elis: pues si luna me explico en el tren como se hacía.

Tia: (se paso un casco por la frente aliviada) uff eso me alegra, bueno entonces a lo que venía ¿qué hicieron con los cuerpos de los ponis que estaban en el almacén? Ayer por las prisas no me acorde de preguntarlo.

Sorrow: °u° pues lo que se hacía en las guerras con los cuerpos de los caídos, después de todo si no lo hacemos es posible que vuelvan como uno de los peores enemigos.

Tia: O.o ¿ósea que los quemaron?

Elis: (levante un poco mis hombors) pues sí, pero nos aseguramos de hacerlo donde el fuego no pudiera esparcirse para evitar un incendio.

Tia: O.o hay rayos entonces tengo que apurarme antes que…

De repente una radio se escuchó y celestia saco una radio de entre su collar.

¿?: (una voz sonaba aterrada) ¿p- princesa? E- esto no tiene p- palabras para d- describirlo, (escuchamos con alguien vomito en la radio) e- estamos frente a- a- lo que creemos q- que eran los c- cuerpos de alrededor d- de 14 p- po- ponis p- pero n- no p- podemos v- ver más q- que c- c- carne quemada y hu- hu- huesos.

Tia: (hablo por la radio) entonces solo regresen y dejen eso así, asegúrense de que nadie más entre allí hasta que yo o luna vayamos ¿entendido?

¿?: Como o- ordene princesa.

Ambos solo la miramos y sonreímos traviesamente -amm ¿ups?-.

Tia: (nos miró bastante enojada) más tarde hablaremos de eso, ténganlo por seguro, pero de momento es mejor que vayan por heal y por vinyl, (nos vio muy preocupada) por favor asegúrense de enseñarles todo lo que puedan, no quiero tener que meter a ningún otro poni en una tumba.

Sorrow: (asintió mirándola bastante serio) está bien, haremos lo mejor que podamos, pero antes de irnos, celestia te recomiendo que hagas una búsqueda dentro del imperio por mas sectarios, hasta tú ya deberías de saber que donde hay uno es seguro que encontraras más, y lo que menos necesitamos es tener a un montón de locos dentro del escudo.

Tia: (suspiro y miro a la ventana) agg si ya lo había pensado y de hecho entre cadence y yo le pedimos a los capitanes que buscaran a fondo, soy consciente que son una amenaza que no podemos ignorar por el bien de todos los que están dentro del escudo.

Sorrow: bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos de una vez, dejamos las preparaciones para el viaje en sus cascos.

Luego de eso ambos salimos de nuestra habitación.


	48. Un viaje lleno de sorpresas

Cap 48: Un viaje lleno de sorpresas.

fuimos primero por heal que sabíamos dónde encontrarla, y luego preguntamos a las criadas por la habitación de vinyl, ya una vez las dos con nosotros fuimos a el patio del castillo, una vez allí sorrow les explico lo necesario en cuando a la magia de combate y les enseño unos que otros hechizos para que pudieran defenderse, ya cuando terminaron de practicarlos eran cerca de las 12 así que todos nos fuimos a la estación de trenes, y una vez allí cadence junto con celestia y nía nos estaban esperando.

Nía: (nos miró un poco molesta) y vaya que se tardaron, se supone que deberían haber legado hace 20 minutos.

Sorrow: lo siento pero como dije antes estaba enseñando a estas dos a por lo menos defenderse un poco, nunca está de más prevenir.

Elis: (mire a cadence) bueno sean sinceras conmigo ¿cuánto estiman que tardemos en llegar y cuanta comida empacaron?

Cadence: bueno normalmente el viaje desde aquí a manehatten tarda 1 día y medio, pero como están las cosas afuera tal vez tarden más, así que empacamos comida para 4 días, no tendrán que preocuparse por eso en un buen rato.

Elis: (suspire aliviada) agg eso sí que son buenas noticias, -_- pero vamos a tener que armarnos de mucha paciencia si el viaje es tan largo, ¬_¬ y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es caminando.

Tia: bueno si… tendrán bastante tiempo para conversar o hacerlo que sea en realidad.

Escuchamos un fuerte pitido que vino del tren y ellas se alejaron del tren, y nía me hizo entrar en el vagón de pasajeros, un momento después el tren se puso en marcha y salimos del imperio al ver todo despejado me relaje un poco y me senté en una de las sillas cerca del resto.

Vinyl: agg va a ser un viaje bastante largo (sonrió contenta y saco de sus alforjas algo de color balnco con almohadillas que coloco en sus orejas) por suerte me traje unas baterías extra y un buen repertorio de música.

Heal: (por alguna razón comenzó a observarla atentamente) umm sabes ahora que te veo un poco mejor y con esos audífonos, ¿acaso no eres dj pon3?

Vinyl: (sonrió contenta) sip esa misma.

Heal: (ok de la nada se levantó de su asiento) O.O oh por celestia (y por que si comenzó a dar saltos por todo el espacio entre las sillas) ¡Tengo A Dj Pon3 A Mi Lado Esto No Podría Ser Mas Genial! (de inmediato saco una libreta y una pluma de su bolso y la miro con es tiernos ojos de cachorrito) ¿me das tu autógrafo por favor?

Vinyl: claro (sonrió complacida) lo que sea por mis fans.

Vinyl tomo la pluma y firmo la hoja cosa que hizo de nuevo saltar a heal como potra con cutie mark recién descubierta.

Heal: ¡espera a que care lo vea, se va a morir de la envidia!

Nía: (se rio un poco) jiji debe ser un poco difícil para ti dar un paso fuera de tu casa sin que te arropen los fanáticos ¿no?

Vinyl: umm no tanto de hecho, como en ponyville ya todos me conocen no me presionan tanto, ¬_¬ pero si que hay algunos días en que me encuentro rodeada de fans.

Sorrow: (bueno al parecer no era la única ya que sorrow tenía la misma cara de duda que yo) amm ok no entiendo, primero (señalo a heal) ¿porque saltas como loca? segundo ¿que tiene de especial que te allá firmado una hoja? y tercero ¿por qué care se va a morir de la envidia solo porque conociste a otra poni?

Heal: O.O ¿estas bromeando?

Nía: ¬_¬ hey ni yo que he entrenado casi toda mi vida no he oído el nombre de esta poni.

Elis: 0.o pues yo también me pregunto qué tiene de especial la verdad.

Heal: (ok nos miró casi horrorizada y señalo a vinyl con ambos cascos) ¡tienen ante ustedes a la mejor dj de toda equestria! (vinyl se sonrojo un poco por su comentario) los ponis literalmente se vuelven locos por intentar conseguir una entrada cada vez que hace una presentación, es técnicamente una leyenda de la música, ¿cómo es tan siquiera posible que no le salten encima cuando la ven?

Sorrow: O_O yyy ¿que es un dj?

Vinyl: (ok abrió la boca a mas no poder) h- hey alto hay, acepto que no me conozcan ¡pero que ni sepan que es un dj? Eso es ir bastante lejos ¿no creen?

Elis: -_- y dale de nuevo con nuestra falta de información, ¬_¬ no, no bromeamos, no tengo la más remota idea de que es un dj, la única música que conozco es el sonido de los tambores tocados en una guerra, y a los jodidos bardos con sus rotas cantando una sarta de mentiras por allí.

Sorrow: (se rio un poco de mi) vamos no todos los bardos eran mentirosos, además recuerdo a algunos que más bien nos ayudaban.

Vinyl: (se quitó los lentes y nos miró directamente a los ojos) alto… de verdad ¿me están diciendo que ni la música clásica que toca octi, que es más vieja que mi abuela la conocen? ¿No saben que es un chelo o un piano? (ambos negamos) ¿una guitarra? (de nuevo negamos) O.o oh por celestia, esto sí que es una emergencia, (se levantó y salió corriendo) ¡Esperen Un Segundo!

Heal: umm O.o esos bardos me suenan pero no recuerdo de dónde.

Elis: ¬_¬ si como sea mejor que ni lo recuerdes ¿pero a donde fue vinyl?

Nía: (levanto un poco sus cascos) ni idea.

Sorrow: naa ni modo… falta bastante para que lleguemos así que voy a aprovechar y dormir mientras pueda.

Antes que sorrow se acostara llego vinyl levitando una caja negra de su tamaño junto con una mesa bastante rara, y la puso delante de nosotros.

Vinyl: (se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente) uff listo, (y nos miró muy contenta) tienen suerte que haya traído mi equipo para emergencias conmigo, ahora sí que les voy a enseñar lo que es música.

Heal al ver esas cosas le brillaron los ojos mientras que nía sonrió complacida pero ni sorrow ni yo teníamos idea de que eran esas cosas y cada vez era más nuestra curiosidad así que ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a ver de cerca esas cosas.

Vinyl: impresionantes ¿no? Me costaron un ojo de la cara pero la marca de ambas cosa vale totalmente la pena.

Sorrow: (señalo la caja completamente perdido) ¿qué rayos es esto?

Heal: (suspiro rendida) agg no sé de qué me sorprendo si no sabían si quiera que es un bisturí.

Vinyl: (nos miró más que extrañada) amm ¿ok? eso es un parlante, (Señale la mesa frente a vinyl) es mi mescladora.

Sorrow: ¿y cómo los usas? No les veo cuerdas o algo para poder tocar música con estas cosas.

Vinyl: (hizo brillar su cuerno y las cortinas de las ventas se cerraron) solo disfruta amigo, ¡Porque El Espectáculo Está A Punto De Comenzar!

Al segundo siguiente la mesa que tenía vinyl se ilumino con luces de colores y el parlante comenzó a sonar no estuve ni dos minutos escuchando cuando comencé a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música de vinyl, relamente no tenia idea de como se bailaba eso pero igual solo movi mi cuerpo como fuera por la emoción que me daba al escuchar la musica, heal y nía no se quedaron atrás y también comenzaron a bailar, pero me sorprendí cuando incluso sorrow que siempre se reusaba hacer estas cosas se nos unió en el baile, era bastante increíble la musca que ella tocaba, no se podía comparar a nada de lo que hubiera escuchado en toda mi vida, ni se cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando y vinyl tocaba más que contenta de hacerlo, se notaba que la música era lo de ella, luego de mucho tiempo ella dejo de tocar y nos miró más que contenta.

Vinyl: ¿y? ¿que les pareció la música electrónica?

Elis: (sonreí más que contenta) ¡Aterradoramente Genial Y Divertida! °u° ¡lo más parecido que escuche fue en una fiesta en ponyville que nos hizo pinkie pero no se le comparaba! (mire a sorrow y no aguante la risa) además que en su momento no le preste atención por haber estada todo el día resolviendo el problema de un corcel con problemas de identidad.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ agg y tenías que recordar eso ¿no?

Vinyl: amm bueno, de hecho yo también fui a esa fiesta solo que no toque ninguna canción, pinkie ya lo tenía todo bajo control… O.O y oigan hablando de ella, conocen a las princesas así que ¿por casualidad no tienen idea de dónde estará? Ya han pasado varias semanas que mi contratista favorita no me ha dicho para tocar en una de sus fiestas.

Sorrow: (suspiro y la miro un poco serio) agg vinyl, ¿sabes por qué fue evacuada toda equestria?

Vinyl: (se llevo un casco al mentón) umm la verdad no mucho, solo sé que tiene que ver con esas cosas que atacaron el imperio hace algunos días.

Sorrow: pues esas cosas son consecuencia de un descuido que tuvimos el mismo día que comenzamos la evacuación de equestria… en pocas palabras, el secuestro de las guardianas.

Vinyl: (en ese momento se le cayeron los lentes y tenía la boca más que abierta) ¿pero cómo que secuestro? ¿Que acaso rainbow no estaba antes con nosotros en el castillo?

Sorrow: ¿y no te fijaste el estado en el que estaba? ¿Cómo crees que termino así?

Vinyl: O_O b- bueno esa chica es una deportista extrema así que supongo que tuvo un accidente aéreo ¿o acaso no fue eso?

Elis: (negué mirándola un poco seria) para nada, eso no está ni un poco cerca, todas las portadoras fueron secuestradas, rainbow es solo la primera que hemos logrado salvar, y en estos momentos vamos por la segunda pinkie pie.

Vinyl: pero no se supone que estaban en busca de… (nos miró muy aterrada) alto n- no… eso es imposible, (comenzó a llorar un poco) ¡neón jamás seria capas de raptar a pinkie! ¡Eso es más que imposible!

Elis: pues siento decirte esto pero es totalmente posible, y es casi un hecho que lo hizo.

Vinyl: (me miro bastante triste) ¿y cómo estas tan segura de eso? Pudo haber sido cualquier otro poni.

Elis: porque su descripción encaja a la perfección con la que nos dio un miembro de los sectarios que tenía a rainbow cautiva, hice que nos dijera todo lo que sabía de las portadoras y él fue quien nos dio el nombre neón, asegurando que fue quien se llevó a pinkie.

Vinyl: (nos miro ya desesperada) ¡p- pero tal vez les mintió!... D- después de todo si fueron capaces de secuestrarlas son capaces de mentir.

Sorrow: dudo que luego de ese interrogatorio se atreviera a mentir, (la miro serio) ya sabes que no dudamos en tomar una vida ¿no? Ahora imagina que somos capaces de hacer para obtener información de un poni, solo te voy a decir que ese unicornio ya no es unicornio, ni tampoco corcel, y eso es solo una parte de lo que le paso, en resumen, con el terror que le infundimos nunca mentiría, es un poco triste pero no hay posibilidad que tu amigo neón no se haya llevado a pinkie.

Vinyl: (comenzó a llorar) ¡entonces para que me trajeron! ¿Para ver como lo matan frente a mí? Solo… ¡Para Burlarse De Mí?

Elis: (suspire un poco rendida) agg solo le dimos el beneficio de la duda vinyl, es un hecho que se la llevo, pero pudo haber estado obligado a hacerlo, (en ese momento mire bastante seria a vinyl) aunque sinceramente no lo creo, sea como sea solo te daremos una oportunidad de que lo traigas de vuelta vinyl, si logras que entre en razón entonces todo bien, pero si no… solo no quiero estupideces de tu parte, (luego mire a nía) y no quiero repliques de lo que hagamos nía, te lo advertimos ayer antes de dejarte venir.

Nía: y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, ¿pero podrían por lo menos decirme porque los matan a todos?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ los matamos porque son una total molestia en el trasero, siempre que aparece uno ten por seguro que hay un plan para destruir ese pueblo o ciudad de por medio, un claro ejemplo fue el ataque de ponyville, (miro a vinyl y a heal) ustedes que vivían allí así que tuvieron que por lo menos enterarse del día cuando se ordenó a todos que no salieran de sus casas bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿cierto?

Vinyl: 0.o pues sí, yo estaba en mi casa con octi cuando nos dieron el aviso.

Heal: y yo en la mía con care, pero me extraño que no dijeran el porqué del aviso.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ pues fue exactamente por qué lanzaron un ataque que con toda seguridad destruiría a todo el pueblo sin dejar sobrevivientes, los muy malditos usaron a los animales del everfree para atacar el pueblo solo para capturar a las portadoras de los elementos, pero no les importaba para nada el que murieran todos los demás habitantes en el proceso.

Nía: O.O ¿pero si fue un ataque a esa escala cómo es posible que no se nos diera orden de movilizarnos a la guardia?

Elis: (levante un poco mis cascos) porque ninguno de los dos quería que supieran de nuestra existencia, (señale a sorrow) el logro infiltrarse entre los sectarios y descubrir todo su plan de ataque así que desde que cayó la noche el día anterior al anuncio hasta la noche del día del anuncio sorrow y yo estuvimos matando todo cuanto consideráramos hostil… (si un buen suspiro y las mire un poco cansada) agg pero como no todo salió como nosotros queríamos fue que terminamos conociendo a las princesas, porque luego de acabar con ese ataque nuestra intención era desaparecer del mapa.

Heal: no lo entiendo ¿por qué querrían solo desaparecer luego de hacer algo así? Digo eso los hubiera catalogado de héroes como mínimo.

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) pues es más simple de lo que crees heal, ya lo dijimos de hecho, (hice énfasis e esta palabra) 'Matamos'… todo cuanto consideramos una amenaza… si sacara cuentas de cuantos animales y ponis matamos ese día créeme cuando te digo que no fueron menos de 300 animales y 40 ponis… además, antes de eso sabíamos que matar era la peor cosa para ustedes y no pretendíamos pasar toda nuestra vida encerraros de nuevo en alguna celda… así que dime, ¿que nos garantizaba que no lo harían?... Absolutamente nada, así que solo íbamos a desaparecer y listo.

En ese momento todas se pusieron un poco pálidas y nos miraban sin creer lo que acababa de decir, así que solo nos quedamos callados y yo mire por la ventana del tren el páramo nevado en la ventana.

Nía: (sacudió su cabeza y luego nos miró intrigada) pero acabaron conociendo a las princesas, y no los veo encerrados ¿cómo es eso posible?

Sorrow: (sonrio un poco divertido por la ironía supongo) je pues de hecho lo estuvimos pero el por qué nos soltaron es un tanto privado nía, solo dejémoslo en que ambas nos conocían bastante bien incluso antes de vernos por primera vez y entendieron algunas cosas, así que solo nos iban a dejar ir con la promesa de no tomar de nuevo una vida… agg -.- pero ese fue el día que todo se fue al demonio.

Vinyl: (comenzó a sobar uno de sus cascos con un poco de miedo) dígname algo ¿de verdad no les importa para nada tomar una vida?

Sorrow: (negó con la cabeza y la miro de nuevo con sus ojos vacíos) no vinyl, ya después de tener en mi caso más de 17 años haciéndolo solo terminas acostumbrándote, (me señalo a mi) y en su caso desde los 8 años lo hace y tiene 17.

Elis: (al ver que la conversación se iba a poner muy larga si seguíamos decidí cambiar de tema) en fin suficiente de nosotros, (mire a vinyl más que interesada) vinyl ¿tienes más música para mostrarnos? De verdad que me interese por el tema de la música.

Vinyl: (suspiro un poco frustrada) agg bueno puedo conectar mi mp3 al parlante si quieren escuchar las canciones que tengo en él, (sonrió contenta) así que sip, si que tengo más música.

Vinyl con su magia tomo un pequeño aparato con una pantalla a la mescladora y luego la música comenzó a sonar en los parlantes, era un tipo muy diferente de música al que ella antes estuvo tocando, de hecho era mucho más tranquila y un poco relajante de hecho.

Nía: umm 0-o esto sí que es raro, ¿una dj escuchando música clásica? no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Vinyl: (se sonrojo un poco) bueno que puedo decir… es mi amiga octi la que toca así que me gusta escucharlas una que otra vez.

Sorrow: música clásica ¿eh? Sí que es relajante en comparación con las que estuviste tocando hace unos minutos.

Heal: pues si es bastante normal que lo sea, después de todo para eso fue hecha, anqué también existen unas variaciones que se salen de ese objetivo pero en fin.

Sorrow: (en ese momento le sonaron las tripas y todas lo vimos sorprendido) O_O emm bueno que puedo decir, no desayune por andar enseñándoles algunos hechizos para su defensa, creo… que me pasare un momento por el vagón de carga jeje.

Elis: °u° si hay alguna manzana me traes una.

Sorrow: (se levantó se su asiento y comenzó a caminar) claro no hay problema.

Todas nos quedamos escuchando la canción que vinyl tenía puesta y luego sin que nadie se moviera esta cambio a otra un poco rara, de inmediato mire al resto.

Elis: ¿y eso que es? escucho los instrumentos de la música clásica ¿pero no tiene muchos vacíos?

Vinyl: bueno es una canción que estoy haciendo junto con octi, dejen que les dé una demostración.

Vinil fue de nuevo a la mescladora y comenzó de nuevo la canción, en vez de los vacío que antes pude escuchar ahora sí que había una perfecta mescla entre la música clásica y la electrónica de vinyl, yo estaba muy sorprendida que lograran hacer algo así pero lo que no me espere fue que incluso nía y heal lo estaban, así que en resume estaba escuchado un nuevo tipo de música para todos, vinyl estuvo tocando perfectamente sincronizada con el mp3 hasta que la canción termino y ninguna de las tres resistimos el aplaudirla.

Heal: vaya eso fue totalmente asombroso, jamás pensé que algo como la música clásica y la electrónica se pudieran mesclar de esa forma.

Vinyl: gracias, esa fue parte del nuevo álbum en el que estábamos trabajando el grupo de octi junto a mí, pero nos falta hacer muchas para terminar el álbum.

En ese momento escuchamos a sorrow gritar así que todas corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos al vagón de carga al abrir la puerta y pasar de la enfermería vimos a sorrow viendo con los ojos a punto de salírsele a una caja destapada en específico así que movidas del por que su sorpresa vimos también dentro y ninguna creíamos lo que vimos, una pegaso cian de melena arcoíris completamente cubierta de vendajes acostada en el fondo de la caja que nos miraba bastante nerviosa.

Heal: (casi le explotaba una vena en su frente mientras la veía) ¡Rainbowdash Pero Qué Demonios Se Supone Que Estás Haciendo Aquí!

Rainbow: (miro bastante decidida a heal) tengo una buena razón para estar aquí.

Nía: (la saco de la caja y la dejo en el suelo pero esta vez ella pudo sentarse aun si le dolía) y más te vale que la tengas, por que seas o no un elemento de la harmonía no voy a dudar en lanzarte del tren en este mismo momento si no la tienes.

Rainbow: (dio un buen suspiro antes de mirarnos) agg van por pinkie ¿cierto?

Elis: así es.

Rainbow: pues es precisamente por eso que tengo que ir como sea.

Sorrow: (la miro enojado al igual que todos) rainbow ya deberías de saber que nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de traerla, no había ninguna necesidad de que tu vinieras.

Rainbow: (nos miró con las lagrimas amenazando con salir por su ojo) e- escuchen esto no se trata de que no confiara en ustedes, es solo que necesito ir por pinkie a como dé lugar.

En ese momento las patas de rainbow no aguantaron mas y ella cayó al piso gritando por el dolor, al verla caer me movi y la ayude a acostarse pero igual las lagrimas por su dolor no dejaban de salir de su ojo.

Rainbow: maldición esto apesta.

Elis: ¿y qué es lo que esperas lograr si ni siquiera te puedes sentar rainbow?

Sorrow: (suspiro y camino a donde rainbow estaba) agg lo que sea ya está aquí así que no se puede evitar.

Sorrow con cuidado le quito las vendas de sus cascos algo que no le agrado mucho a heal y casi lo termina pateando por eso… peeero la logre detener de hacerlo, luego el toco con su cuerno la cabeza de rainbow y comenzó a sanar sus cascos, todas pudimos ver como las heridas en ellos poco a poco se estaban cerrando por si mismas dejando sin palabras a todas las que lo veían por primera vez pero antes de terminar de cerrarlas sorrow se tiró al suelo cubriendo con sus cascos su cabeza heal de inmediato fue a un estante de la enfermería y le dio una pastilla a sorrow, luego esperamos un momento a que él se recuperara un poco.

Heal: (miro muy interesada a sorrow) ¿pero qué rayos es lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Jamás en mi vida vi ese tipo de magia!

Sorrow: (se sento aun agarrando su cabeza) ugg y ni lo dudo… ese es un hechizo que mi madre me enseño solo a mí y a nadie más, es un hechizo para curar las heridas del cuerpo, mi madre podía curar hasta una pata cortada como si nada, pero yo solo puedo sanar heridas pequeñas, podría sanar sus cascos por completo pero por el cuerno roto aun no puedo mantener ese tipo de hechizos por mucho tiempo.

Rainbow: (más que extrañada intento ponerse de pie y para su sorpresa si pudo hacerlo) O.O eso es genial, aun si duele un poco puedo por lo menos pararme sobre mis cascos.

Sorrow: (sonrió un poco adolorido) si pero no te recomiendo caminar aun, acabo de decir que no lo puedo mantener así que solo los trate a medias, (miro a heal) agg heal estas de suerte, este es un hechizo que no le enseñe a nadie y tampoco lo quiero hacer… pero dadas las circunstancias voy a tener que enseñártelo.

Heal: (en ese momento le brillaron los ojos) bien ¿que necesito para hacerlo?

Sorrow: solo conocimiento del cuerpo de un poni y cómo eres doctora estas más que calificada para eso, solo dame un minuto y te lo enseñare, pero tienes que jurar que nunca se lo dirás a nadie, después de todo ese hechizo es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi madre y no quiero que nadie más ande dándole un mal uso.

Heal: (le sonrió comprendiendo un poco) está bien prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Sorrow suspiro y luego comenzó a decirle cada paso a heal para poder hacer el hechizo ella pidió que lo escribirá pero ya que ninguno de los dos sabia escribir él simplemente se negó a hacerlo así que heal tuvo que memorizarlo por completo y luego lo uso en rainbow, la primera vez rainbow fue rodeada del aura amarilla de heal pero sus cascos no sanaron, así que sorrow comenzó a guiarla paso por paso, rainbow de nuevo fue rodeada y esta vez incluso las suturas desaparecieron de sus cascos quedando sorprendida incluso la misma heal, rainbow de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a caminar como si nada y enseguida abraso a ambos muy contenta, peeero luego miro bien a sorrow… dándose cuanta de que era 'el' y retrocedió un poco asustada.

Elis: (al ver a rainbow retroceder suspire) agg esto va a tardar y mucho por lo que veo, en fin ¿que tal tus cascos?

Rainbow: (piso fuerte con uno) más que perfecto diría yo, ¿no podrían hacer eso mismo con mi ojo? La verdad me es un poco molesto el ver con solo uno.

Sorrow: (Heal lo miro y el levanto sus cascos) es tu problema como lo uses, pero no lo enseñes, esa es mi única petición.

Heal: (sonrió más que contenta) genial entonces aquí voy rainbow.

Heal se acerco a rainbow quitando los vendajes de su ojo y vimos el corte en el aun cicatrizando así que de nuevo rainbow fue rodeada con el aura mágica amarilla de heal y la costra de su ojo cayo poco a poco, cuando lo hizo por completo rainbow tenía una buena marca en el ojo por el corte pero aun así pudo abrir su ojo y podía ver, cosa que la alivio y mucho… pero el aura de heal aún no desaparecía, eso nos extrañó un poco así que vimos que heal se estaba esforzando por algo pero en un momento cayo exhausta al suelo.

Heal: (comenzó a jadear cansada) r- rayos… no logre hacerlo.

Sorrow: (se acercó a rainbow cosa que note la puso nerviosa) tranquila rainbow solo déjame comprobar algo.

Rainbow: (estaba disimulando muy bien su miedo pero aun así lo note) ¿y se puede saber qué quieres comprobar?

Sorrow solo tomo un cuchillo de una de las cajas y lo acercó a rainbow pero esta vez ella si no pudo resistir el miedo y lo pateo en el pecho con fuerza mandándolo contra una caja mientras lo miraba aterrada… eso definitivamente dejo a nía y a vinyl extrañadas, pero luego ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Rainbow: (bajo con mucha pena su cabeza) yo… de verdad lo siento sorrow no quise…

Sorrow: (tosió un poco mientras se levantaba y trataba de recuperar el aire) cof no… cof no hay de que disculparse cof eso fue totalmente mi culpa, pero necesito que te quites los vendajes de una de tus alas.

Heal: (lo miro extrañada) ¿cómo es que lo supiste?

Sorrow: cof lo dije antes ¿no? Que servía también para pegar miembros cortados, pero consume tanta magia y el proceso es tan complicado que sin duda alguna terminas agotado antes de poder lograrlo, solo mi madre era capaz de hacer algo así, y viendo como colapsaste y te disculpaste no es difícil de adivinarlo, fallaste pero es posible que hayas aunque sea un poco sanado sus alas y quería comprobarlo.

Suspire y luego camine a donde estaba rainbow para que no fuera a patearme me quite mis guantes dejado extrañadas a nía y a vinyl y luego poco a poco fui desatando los vendajes de las alas de rainbow, ella estaba llorando del dolor pero de igual forma desate una y yo misma la sostuve para que no le doliera tanto a rainbow, luego heal se acercó a la herida y la miro detenidamente por un rato.

Heal: umm en efecto si funciono un poco, repitiendo el proceso varias veces deberías de ser capaz de poder tan siquiera volverlas a mover en poco tiempo, pero aun tienes que esperar un tiempo antes de intentar volar.

Luego de eso heal volvió a amarrar su ala a su cuerpo y yo me puse de nuevo mis guantes, pero nía no le quitaba la vista a rainbow hasta que finamente hablo.

Nía: en fin rainbow me alegro que te curaran y todo eso ¿pero porque es tan necesario que vayas tu por pinkie?

Rainbow: (suspiro muy triste) no puedo decírselos, hice una pinkie promesa que jamás lo diría y no pienso romperla, pero de verdad necesito ir por ella.

Elis: (mire por la ventana del vagón que ya estábamos saliendo de los páramos helados y luego vi al resto) bien se acabó el perder el tiempo haciendo nada, (mire a sorrow) hey ¿crees que ya podamos hacerlo?

Sorrow: (cerro los ojos un momento y luego me miro) hazlo pero antes vamos al vagón de pasajeros.

Vinyl: 0.o ¿de que hablan?

Sorrow: (el comenzó a caminar) solo vengan y listo.

Todas solo comenzaron a caminar detrás de sorrow que iba delante del grupo y yo iba detrás, cuando llegamos al vagón de pasajeros yo me pare en la puerta de un lado y sorrow camino a la otra dejando a todas en medio de ambos.

Elis: (en ese momento me levante a dos patas guarde mis guantes y tome mi daga en mano) llego la hora de enseñarles la lección más importante en una batalla, lo último que necesitamos es que se queden paralizadas frente a un enemigo que las quiera matar (en ese momento les di una mirada lo suficientemente amenazante para asustarlas un poco excepto a nia) así que es hora de la última lección… (les apunte con la daga) si quieren salir en una pieza de aquí más les vale atacarme con todo lo que tengan, porque no pienso tener piedad.

Vinyl: (me miro temblando como nada) ¿he- hey estas bromeando cierto? ¿No vas a lastimarnos ni nada no?

Ni siquiera le respondí solo lance tome uno de los cuchillos que mantenía debajo de mis alas y lo lance haciéndole un corte en la mejilla a vinyl, ella por un momento se quedo congelada pero luego e toco la mejilla con un casco y comenzó a temblar cuando vio la sangre en el… nía por otra parte tomo su arma y me encaró.

Nía: ¿es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Retrocede Elis!

Al ver a nía solo deje correr mis intenciones asesinas y ella las sintió perfectamente comenzando a temblar un poco pero igual se mantuvo firme ante mi presencia... je ya por eso le daba crédito.

Elis: (sonreí confiada) hay nía, la pobre nía, has estado en muchas batallas pero nunca en una contra un oponente que de verdad te quiera matar, así que es mejor que te prepares.

Antes que ella tan siquiera pudiera hablar me impulse con mis alas y antes que lo notara ya estaba de frente a ella, ella dio un corte horizontal con su espada así que yo di una vuelta hacia atrás y le di una patada en la mentón, ella retrocedió un poco aturdida pero yo no le di tiempo de recuperarse, me volví a lanzar en su contra y ella intento atravesarme con su espada el hombro, basto mi daga para desviar su espada darle un buen golpe en la cabeza sin tumbrala pero si aturdiendola y ya que no tenía su armadura puesta, hacerle un corte por todo el pecho y patearla a donde estaba el resto.

Al ver a nía que se agarraba en pecho con los ojos cerrados las otras 2 comenzaron a llorar del miedo mientras que rainbow se paro a dos patas sacando su espada y se preparó para enfrentarme, yo me fui acercando a paso lento a ellas mientras que las veía.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca rainbow salto a donde yo estaba e hizo un corte en vertical con su espada pero solo me hice a un lado, sorpresa la mía cuando rainbow en medio corte cambio la dirección y su espada iba directo a mi pecho, para que no fuera un corte tan grave use una de mis manos para bloquear su espada ganándome un bonito corte en la mano que llego al hueso de esta, tuve que retroceder y al ver de nuevo a rainbow no pude evitar el reír emocionada, cosa que aterro aún más a las otras dos.

Corrí directo a rainbow mientras reía emocionada esta vez no espere a que atacara, tome un cuchillo de debajo de mi ala y lo lance a su cara, ella de inmediato se cubrió con su espada mientras que con la mano que me corto le di un golpe al cuerpo de su espada sacándola de balance para después darle una patada en el pecho, en ese momento ella dejo caer su espada, así que en un momento me subí a su lomo y comencé a estrangularla.

Rainbow estaba por caer pero la solté cuando heal por fin se armó de valor y me dio con una bola de fuego a una de mis patas, rainbow cayó de frente al piso intentando respirar y yo camine a donde estaban heal y vinyl sonriendo ampliamente, heal ataco de nuevo lanzando una bola de fuego pero me hice a un lado y la esquive, en ese momento vinyl me había lanzado el mismo cuchillo que use en ella antes así que bloquee el cuchillo con mi daga pero al hacer contacto con él me dio una buena sacudida el cuchillo, luego heal volvió a atacarme con un corte de viento, por la sacudida eléctrica no lo pude esquivar como quería y termino dándome en el hueso del ala, aunque no me la corto sí que dolió.

En ese momento me deje de juegos y corrí a donde estaban paradas, ambas comenzaron a dispararme flechas de fuego así que me barrí por debajo de las sillas del vagón y las flechas terminaron todas clavadas en ella, con la misma barrida llegue adonde ellas estaban así que use mis manos para pararme con impulso y patear a heal en el pecho y estrellarla en una pared para luego golpear a vinyl en el pecho y hacer que retrocediera un poco, vinyl corrió e intento atravesarme con su cuerno cargado en electricidad pero antes que me diera lance un corte con la daga a sus ojos… pero en ese momento sorrow me indico que parara, así que lo hice, ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la daga tan de cerca sus ojos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran.


	49. Llegada a manehatten

Cap 49: Llegada a manehatten.

Sorrow: con eso es suficiente elis, ya puedes parar.

Elis: (caí arrodillada con un ojo cerrado y agarrando mi mano herida) demonios sí que me hirieron esta vez.

Sorrow: pues tú te lo buscaste por andar jugando con ellas, hasta tú sabes que un animal acorralado es mucho más peligroso.

Sorrow primero sano el corte del pecho de nía y luego ayudo a levantar a las demás del suelo, todas tenían una clara expresión de temor en ellas así que me levante y me senté frente a ellas, luego sorrow se sentó a mi lado.

Sorrow: (miro a nía bastante serio) nía eso fue totalmente decepcionante por parte de un capitán de guardia, al elis comenzar a presionarte cediste al miedo y he hiciste un ataque demasiado estúpido y obvio, es bastante notable que has peleado, pero nunca cuando tu vida está en riesgo como hace un momento (nía solo cerro los ojos y apretó su casco contra el suelo), rainbow tu no lo hiciste tan mal, (sonrió con un poco de burla) parece que la paliza que te di la última vez si sirvió de algo.

Rainbow: (chasqueo la lengua y miro a otro sitio) tch ni me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?

Elis: (mire a heal y a vinyl) ustedes dos fueron patéticas al principio, pero se los voy a perdonar solo porque al final al menos hicieron el intento de vencerme, pero para la próxima vez no tarde tanto en actuar, no hubiera pasado mucho si todas atacaban desde el principio, después de todo no estaba yendo tan fuerte con ustedes.

Nía: (golpeo el suelo con ganas) ¡demonios esto es demasiado humillante! (comenzó a lagrimear un poco) ¡no entrene toda mi vida solo para ser derrotada de esa forma!

Vinyl: (me miro con un poco de miedo) elis, si sorrow no te hubiera dicho que pararas en ese momento… a- abrías…

Elis: (mire un momento al techo) umm bueno puede que lo hiciera vinyl, pero solo hubiera sido superficial, ¬_¬ mi intención no era matarlas ni lisiarlas, solo ver como reaccionaban si su vida corría peligro, (sonreí un poco triste) he visto a muchos ponis morir frente a un espectro solo porque el miedo no los dejo moverse y no queremos que eso les pase.

Heal: (miro a sorrow un poco preocupada) amm sorrow ¿no deberías de curarla también?

Sorrow: (se rasco la cabeza) agg de hecho eso te iba a pedir heal, no puedo mantener el hechizo aun, solo para cortes superficiales y bueno -_- ninguna tuvo misericordia con ella ¿saben?

Rainbow: (miro un poco triste a elis) agg siento eso elis, creo que fui muy lejos esta vez.

Elis: (le mire y me reí un poco) ¿lejos? Ja no me hagas reír rainbow (le mostré la herida en mi mano) yo en tu lugar no me hubiera detenido en el hueso eso tenlo por seguro, pero como dije no estaba yendo con todo contra ustedes, porque no las quería herir de gravedad.

Heal: (me rodeo con su magia y comenzó a sanarme) pero tu si resultaste herida de gravedad ¿no?

Elis: si (levante mis hombros si mucho interés) pero ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de heridas, seamos sinceros ¿cómo estarían ustedes en este momento si tuvieran un casco así? fácil ¬_¬ gritando y llorando como nada en sus vidas.

Vinyl: (suspiro cansada) agg ¿y me dicen que ustedes esta acostumbrados a estas cosas? Rayos yo no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo en mi vida, me va mejor como dj.

Heal: O.o y a mí como médica, fue demasiado aterrador para mi gusto.

Sorrow: (se rio un poco mirando a esas dos) je bueno no todos esta hechos para las batallas, (luego de eso no sé de dónde pero tomo dos manzanas y me dio una) como sea, solo no dejen que el miedo las paralice ¿bien? (como rainbow no lo dejaba de verlo mientras comía le ofreció la manzana) si quieres puedes tenerla, yo busco otra en el vagón de carga.

Rainbow: (levanto una ceja mientras lo veía) ¿cómo es que haces eso?

Sorrow: (ladeo un poco su cabeza) ¿qué cosa?

Rainbow: (señalo la manzana) pues eso.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vamos tienes que saber que es la magia ¿no? Después de todo dos de tus amigas son unicornios.

Rainbow: -_- si pero cuando ellas toman algo puedo ver el objeto rodeado por su aura mágica, pero en tu caso solo parece como si la manzana flotara poseída, o incluso cuando sanas una herida, en el caso de heal el poni en cuestión es rodeado por su aura, pero cuando tú lo haces solo vemos la herida cerrase sola.

Heal: (en ese momento heal termino de sanarme y miro a sorrow con mucha curiosidad) umm ahora que lo pienso es bastante cierto, jamás he visto el color de tu aura.

Elis: (aproveche y de nuevo me puse mis guantes) pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, -_- ya hace muuucho de la última vez que vi su aura mágica.

Sorrow: amm como sea, es solo que aprendí a controlar mi magia y no la desperdicio de esa forma, no sé si lo sepan pero esa aura alrededor de los objetos es magia que pierdes, por eso aprendí a controlarla y usar solo lo necesario para que el hechizo en cuestión funcione.

Heal: ¡hay vamos por lo menos muéstranosla un segundo! °u° tengo curiosidad de si será amarilla o verde en tu caso.

Sorrow solo suspiro y la manzana cambio de estar flotando por si sola a ser rodeada por un aura de color plateada, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo sorrow nos mostró su aura mágica.

Vinyl: O-O ¿plateada? Bueno eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿que normalmente no es del color de tus ojos?

Sorrow: (le dio un mordisco a la manzana) a mí no me preguntes, que no tengo ni idea.

Rainbow: (suspiro y miro a sorrow) buen es definitivo, tú y twilight en definitiva se llevarían bastante bien, de verdad que no sé cómo rayos es que aún no tienes cutie mark, sabes y te encanta pelear y por lo que veo también eres un cerebrito.

Sorrow: -_- no sé si eso fue un insulto o un alago, (levanto sus cascos y miro a la ventana) pero en fin, dejando eso aparte, ¿alguna tiene un mapa?

Nía: ¿para que necesitas un mapa?

Sorrow: ah solo curiosidad por saber una cosilla que acabo de ver, y quiero confirmar.

Heal: umm creo que debería de haber uno en la cabina del conductor, deja que le pregunte a ver.

Heal se levantó y fue a los vagones de adelante y nosotros solo esperamos un rato hasta que llego por suerte levitando el mapa, lo estiro en el suelo delante de todos y al poco de verlo a sorrow y a mí nos iba a dar un infarto.

Sorrow: O.O amm canterlot es la única ciudad en una montaña ¿cierto?

Nía: pues sí.

Elis: O.o están bromeando ¿cierto?

Nía: -_- ¿pueden decirme cual es el problema con el mapa?

Sorrow: (Se puso un casco en la cara) que vamos a tener que pasar por la montaña en donde esta canterlot el lugar donde está la puerta, por lo tanto más que plagado de espectros, solo eso me pasa, con un demonios (me miro preocupado) te encargo el aire, el resto prepárense para lo peor.

Ya me estaba quitando los guantes y tomando mi daga cuando nía nos miró de lo más relajada.

Nía: -_- ¿podrían calmarse ambos? No creo que tengamos que pelear, por experiencias previas les puedo asegurar que si nos encuentran no será un problema, después de todo este tren es capaz de dejarlos atrás sin problemas, ni aun los voladores son capaces de alcanzarlo cuando vamos a máxima velocidad, y por si fuera poco vamos a pasar por dentro de la montaña, ¿como crees que los demás trenes pudieron llegar a salvo al imperio?

Sorrow: (suspiro un poco más relajado) uff Bueno pero de todos modos mejor prevenir solo por si acaso elis y yo estaremos en el techo cuando estemos cerca, te encargo la protección del resto mientras estamos en el techo nía, y rainbow no vayas meterte a una pelea de no ser necesario, aun si sanamos tus cascos con magia hay una pequeña posibilidad que se abran de nuevo tus heridas, y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres que pase.

Rainbow: agg bien solo me quedare con vinyl y heal, (miro por la ventana) pero de momento podemos estar más o menos tranquilos, aun no pasamos por cloudsdale así que aún faltan unas horas para que lleguemos a canterlot.

Elis: (mire a heal y a care) ustedes dos deberían de aprovechar y practicar un poco sus hechizos, los que lograron darme les faltaba demasiada potencia, esa cuchilla de viento debería de haber echo mucho más daño del que me hizo, y la daga electrificada, aunque buena idea solo con eso debería de haber quedado paralizada al menos por unos segundos pero eso no paso para nada.

Ambas suspiraron y la miraron -agg lo tendremos en cuenta-.

Sorrow: (bostezo con mucha pereza) bueno yo de momento me tiro una siesta, avísenme cuando estemos cerca de canterlot.

Elis: (me estire un poco) mmm pues te acompaño ya me hace falta también.

Nía: -_- pero si serán cuando mucho las 3 de la tarde ¿cómo rayos pueden estarlo necesitando ya?

Sorrow: -_- yo por tener un fregado dolor de cabeza debido a usar magia con mi cuerno aun en recuperación.

Elis: (levante un casco) y yo por ser pegaso soy perezosa de naturaleza así que bueno que te puedo decir.

Heal: -_- care no es perezoso y es pegaso.

Elis: (señale a rainbow) pero ella también lo es y es una pegaso.

Rainbow: (me miro un enojada) ¡hey que yo no…! (lo peso un momento) -_- olvídalo, no dije nada.

Luego de eso sorrow y yo nos fuimos a las ultimas sillas del vagón y nos acostamos pero un poco más atrás venía rainbow también y se acostó en otra de las sillas, sip por lo menos nosotras sí que somos perezosas, ya que al poco rato note que rainbow cayo dormida primero y luego fui yo la que se durmió.

Ya cuando nos despertaron era de noche y al mirar por la ventana se veía canterlot en la punta de la montaña, le pedimos al maquinista que apagara todas las luces del tren y luego sorrow y yo salimos al techo del tren, una vez allí saque el arco y por si acaso me prepare mientras que sorrow tomo a kuro con su boca y se sentó en el techo, el tren cada vez se acercaba más a la montaña y ya teníamos una clara vista de canterlot, sorrow por alguna razón no apartaba su vista del cielo de canterlot, y eso me llamo la atención.

Elis: ¿que se supone que buscas?

Sorrow: bueno es solo que la puerta no está donde antes, (me señalo el castillo) debería de estar sobre el castillo, pero no veo absolutamente nada y tampoco la noto en ningún lado de la ciudad, elis ¿crees poder ir y chequearlo? Le diré al conductor que baje la velocidad para que puedas alcanzar el tren.

Elis: (cerré los ojos un segundo) umm bueno déjamelo a mí, procuren no dejarme muy atrás.

Sorrow: tenlo por seguro, y ve con cuidado antes ese lugar estaba plagado de espectros y no creo que sea muy diferente ahora.

Elis: lo tendré en cuenta.

Desplegué mis alas y salte del tren con rumbo a canterlot, como sorrow dijo el tren bajo la velocidad lo suficiente para que yo le sacara ventaja y comencé a subir pegada a la montaña, vi varias patrullas de espectros en el aire así que volé entre los arboles de la montaña para evitar que me vieran y después de un momento tuve a la vista la ciudad de canterlot, la ciudad se veía bastante deteriorada y con muchas de las construcciones derribadas cosa que me esperaba ya que aún había un sin número de espectros vagando por las calles de la cuidad pero por más que miraba no veía ninguna puerta flotante de la que salieran, así que de nuevo comencé a volar de regreso al tren, ya que debería de pasar por dentro de la montaña fui al otro lado de la montaña donde vi los rieles y el tren andando y siendo atacado por un pequeño grupo de esqueletos.

De inmediato tome el arco y comencé a disparar mientras volaba en dirección al tren, cuando sorrow me vio entre ambos comenzamos a disparar y abrimos un camino entre el grupo de esqueletos así que logre aterrizar en el tren, sorrow corrió a la locomotora mientras yo me quede disparando a los esqueletos y al poco rato el tren acelero lo suficiente para perderlos, luego de estar seguros que los perdimos ambos regresamos a el interior del vagón de pasajeros.

Nía: ¿están locos? (ok ella en definitivamente estaba molesta) ¡Como rayos se les ocurre pedir que bajaran la velocidad si más bien teníamos que aumentarla!

Sorrow: hay una buena razón para eso nía, (me miro un poco preocupado) elis que tal el panorama de canterlot.

Elis: (levante los cascos) terriblemente lleno de espectros, pero no vi ninguna puerta sorrow.

Nía: espera (se tapó la cara con un casco casi que masajeando su frente) ¿me estás diciendo que fuiste a canterlot?

Elis: sip, por eso le pedimos al conductor que bajara la velocidad, porque si no, no podría alcanzar el tren.

Nía: agg eso solo se les ocurre a ustedes ¿sabes que podrías haber muerto verdad?

Elis: ¬_¬ no me digas, hay por Dios no me di cuenta… -_- es obvio que lo sabía nía, por eso procure que no me vieran, admito que estamos perdidos en muchas cosas pero no es por ser estúpidos eso te lo aseguro.

Nía: -_- eso no cambia el hecho de que eso fuera demasiado imprudente hasta para ustedes.

Sorrow: lo sé, pero la información vale el riesgo nía, saber que esa puerta ya no está en canterlot es algo bastante importante para todos, ¿pero la pregunta es que paso con ella?

Vinyl: bueno, sea lo que sé que paso con esa cosa ¿no es una buena noticia que allá desaparecido de canterlot?

Sorrow: (se llevó un casco al mentón pensado) no tanto como me gustaría… es obvio que después de todo lo que hicieron para abrirla jamás la cerrarían, por lo que es seguro que aún está abierta, pero el problema es que no sabemos dónde.

Elis: como sea, ya luego nos preocuparemos por eso, de momento lo mejor es que descansemos todo lo que podamos, no sabemos que tanto nos vamos a tardar en encontrar a pinkie o tan si quiera si vamos a encontrar una pista de ella, todo lo que sabemos es donde vivía neón y vamos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, por lo que puede que demoremos y mucho.

Vinyl: umm bueno si ustedes lo dicen está bien, pero ya me dio hambre así que iré por algo de comida al vagón de carga.

Al final todos nos unimos a vinyl y asaltamos el vagón de carga, comimos hasta que quedamos a reventar y luego todos fuimos a dormir, me levante ya cuando amaneció y todavía todos dormían, recordé lo que nos dijo celestia y tome de unas alforjas que me traje un cepillo de dientes y algo de crema dental luego fui al baño del tren y me cepille los dientes, ya una vez termine de asearme salí del baño y ya estaba esperando nía tremendamente despelucada por algún motivo y con unas alforjas encima, al verla así me reí un poco pero ella me ignoro y entro en el baño, ya que estaba en el vagón de carga decidí aprovechar y comer algo antes de regresar al vagón de pasajeros.

Cuando llegue aun el resto seguía durmiendo así que decidí salir al techo del vagón y ver donde rayos estábamos, al mirar a lo que nos rodeaba solo veía por un lado campos de siembra, y por el otro un espeso bosque, pero al mirar detrás vi que ya habíamos pasado unas montañas y según el mapa eso significaría que ya estábamos cerca, así que entre al vagón y desperté a todos de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió, -u- sip los jale de la cola y los tumbe al piso, esta demás decir que todos me odiaron en ese momento pero lo disfrute así que me dio igual.

Sorrow: (se comenzó a sobar el trasero mientras me veía enojado) ¡se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Elis: (yo solo levante un poco mis cascos) pues ya estamos por llegar así que ya era hora de levantarse.

Heal: (ella tenía una lagrima en el ojo mientras me miraba enojada) ¡pero habían mejores formas de despertarnos! pudiste simplemente decirme que despertara y listo.

Elis: (me reí un poco) pude pero de esa forma no me divertiría así que olvídalo.

Rainbow: (me miro con los ojos entrecerrados) ya me las pagaras elis solo espera paciente por mi venganza.

Elis: (camine a donde estaban las alforjas que traje) si como quieras, (busque entre las alforjas varios cuchillos y los coloque bajo mis alas) pero será mejor que se alisten pronto.

Heal: (me miro un poco extrañada) vaya, ya pensaba que dormías con esas cosas encima.

Elis: ¬_¬ vamos ¿qué me crees algún tipo de pegaso loca? (estaba por responder pero la pare) sabes, olvida esa pregunta, en fin no duermo con ellos encima todo el tiempo, solo si lo veo necesario.

Vinyl: apropósito ¿cómo rayos los mantienes bajo tus alas? si no te veo puesta ninguna correa o algo.

Elis: amm eso es un tanto complicado en realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo las presiono con mis alas pero cuando estoy volando solo las tomo entre las plumas de mis alas, así que es posible que termines cortándote algunas veces si me llegaras a tocar un ala.

Nía: (hace un momento había entrado a la habitación) -_- y eso es a lo que yo le digo un poni de doble filo.

Elis: (me acosté en una de las sillas) si como quieras, pero de momento es mejor que se alisten rápido, no sabemos que puede haber en la estación.

Solo me quede acostada esperando a que todos terminaran de prepararse, una vez que todos desayunaron volvieron al vagón de pasajeros con varias armaduras, nía se colocó su armadura de capitana mientras que a heal y a vinyl también les coloco una de la guardia de celestia solo por precaución, nos ofreció una a nosotros, pero ni hablar que nos poníamos una cosa de esas, ambos la rechazamos y le dimos nuestras razones, rainbow por otro lado era imposible colocársela mientras que tuviera las alas pegadas al cuerpo así que al igual que nosotros no vestía nada.

Sorrow: bueno ya que estamos todos listos, lo primero es que no bajen la guardia, lo más seguro es que el ruido del tren atraiga a los espectros de los alrededores, así que prepárense para defenderse en cuanto lleguemos, por el momento vamos a defender el tren mientras que el conductor da la vuelta y vuelve al imperio.

Heal: O.o ¿pero si se va el tren como se supone que volveremos cuando terminemos?

Sorrow: bueno de hecho es seguro que estaremos unos días en la ciudad, no solo vamos a revisar su casa, también revisaremos cada club al que iban, tenemos que saber cómo sea donde tienen a pinkie.

Vinyl: (ladeo un poco la cabeza y miro con duda a sorrow) amm pero eso lo podemos hacer en un día sin problemas, solo son 3 clubs, podríamos revisar todo hoy mismo sin problemas.

Elis: ¬_¬ he ahí el dilema vinyl, 'sin problemas'… los revisaríamos, -_- pero vas con nosotros y hay un 100% de posibilidades de problemas, así que olvida de eso de sin problemas y prepárate para las estupideces más grandes que se te ocurran.

Vinyl: vamos no exageres tanto, sé que hay ponis con mala suerte pero no es para tanto.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ solo te diré que Dios no nos odia, pero disfruta de nuestro sufrimiento.

Heal: pues no me sorprende que las princesas los odien después de lo de hace unos días.

Elis: (levante mis cascos) pues ellas no nos odian pero el Dios del que hablamos emm es dudable.

Heal: O-o ¿hay otro Dios? (de inmediato nos saltó encima y comenzó a peguntar moviendo su cola de un lado a otro) ¿cómo se llama, donde lo podemos encontrarlo por favor cuéntenme del siii?

Elis: (ook demasiado cerca así que la empuje un poco quitándomela de encima) vamos heal tranquilízate, no es la gran cosa y te aseguro que jamás lo vas a encontrar, así que solo olvida eso.

En ese momento al ver por la ventana del tren vi al fin la ciudad de manehatten en ese momento mis ojos estaban por salirse de su sitio al ver unas edificaciones que ya desde lejos se veían gigantes no eran un castillo pero eran tan grandes como una de las torres de este, pero eran cuadradas, cosa que me extraño bastante, aparte que algunos no tenían en si una forma cuadrada, otros eran de diferentes formas y colores, estuve un rato pegada a la ventana por lo que sorrow extrañado también se acercó y los miro igual que yo cosa que termino extrañando al resto y también se asomaron y nos vieron de nuevo.

Nía: bien (se cruzó de cascos mientras nos miraba) ¿podrían explicarme que rayos se supone que ven?

Sorrow: (la miro y señalo a la ciudad) O_O ¿Me Pueden Decir Qué Demonios Se Supone Que Es Eso?

Nía: (miro a donde sorrow señalo y luego nos miró extrañada) de que hablas tarado eso solo la ciudad.

Elis: O.O ook eso no es para nada lo que esperaba cuando dicen ciudad ¿dónde se supone que viven los habitantes si todo lo que veo son esas enormes torres de vigilancia?

Heal: (eso bastó para que nos mirara con una de sus cejas levantadas) ¿torres de vigilancia?

Elis: O-o pues si esas enormes estructuras de varias formas que se ven a lo lejos, si esas cosas ocupan tanta parte de la ciudad ¿dónde rayos viven los ponis?

Heal: (levanto un casco apuntándome mientras se masajeaba la frente) alto hay, escúchenme bien hasta el desconocimiento tiene un límite ¿sí? incluso el país de las cebras que es bastante aislado con respecto a equestria conoce lo que son unos edificios, ¿cómo rayos es tan siquiera posible que ustedes no lo sepan?

Sorrow: (ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando el techo) ¿así que se llaman edificios? umm pero si no son torres de guardia ¿entonces para qué sirven? No le veo sentido a hacer algo tan alto si no es para vigilar los alrededores de la ciudad.

En ese momento rainbow comenzó a reír como loca mientras nos miraba y termino contagiando a vinyl que también comenzó a reír como loca.

Vinyl: (luego de un momento se secó las lágrimas que se le salieron de tanto reír) agg rayos ahora si me hicieron reír ustedes, creía conocer buenos ponis comediantes pero ustedes se llevan el premio, esa broma sí que les quedo bien.

Elis: (pestañe algunas veces mirándola extrañada) ¿y en qué momento dijimos una broma?

Vinyl: (estaban por caerse sus lentes mientras nos veía con la boca abierta) alto ¿pero rainbow se estaba riendo no? O.o ¿era enserio eso de no saber que es un edificio? (ambos asentimos con un poco de curiosidad) amm pues…

Heal: (antes que nos respondieran le tapó la boca a vinyl y sonrió mientras nos miraba) alto vinyl, si ellos no nos responden el por qué tan perdidos entonces no tenemos por qué responder, después de todo es lo justo.

Elis: (suspire un poco y me senté en una de las sillas) agg eso es demasiado complicado de explicar heal, y de verdad que prefiero no hacerlo de todos modos, si no nos quieren decir entonces da igual, tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos.

Rainbow: jeje bien yo les diré, esos edificios tienen varios usos, algunos funcionan como las casas de los ponis y otros como oficinas de empresas y esas cosas, podrías decir que son como las casas solo que de hasta 20 o 50 pisos.

Sorrow: (ok se le pararon lo pelos del lomo como un gato cuando oyó eso) O.O ¡Demonios El Poni Que Sea Dueño De Uno De Esos Tiene Que Ser Más Rico Que Un Rey!

Rainbow: naa son muy pocos los ponis que son dueños de un edificio, por lo general los hacen y venden cada habitación del piso, al menos que sea una empresa, ¬_¬ hay sí que te digo que se mueven y muchos bits ya que el edificio entero es de esa empresa.

Heal: (miro un poco enojada a rainbow) ¡hey por que les dices todo! Ahora no van a decirnos nada a nosotras.

Rainbow: °u° oh pero yo si se el porqué de que anden tan perdidos, así que técnicamente no me pierdo de nada.

Vinyl: (de inmediato miro con ojos de cachorro a rainbow) entonces dínoslo tu ¿siii?

Rainbow: amm (nos miró y nosotros negamos) agg lo siento vinyl pero si ellos no quieren decirlo entonces no puedo contárselos.

Heal: (le agarro un casco a rainbow poniéndole la típica cara de borreguito a medio morir) anda rainbow, hazlo por nuestra buena amistad, después de todo siempre me encargaba de curarte cuando te lastimabas en tus prácticas.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ heal ya deja en paz a rainbow, no creo que te lo vaya a decir, hay cosas que por mas que quieras contarlas no debes de hacerlo, por eso es que no puede decir nada.

Heal: ¿pero si le dijeron a ella porque a nosotras no?

Sorrow: ¬n¬ ¿y quien dice que nosotros le contamos? Ella se enteró solo porque las princesas lo descubrieron por ellas mismas y lo dijeron en voz alta cuando ella y sus amigas estaban presentes, de resto olvídate que sabría una palabra de ello.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ si gracias a ambos por la confianza.

Elis: (le sonreí de lo más tranquila) no hay de que, bueno dejando el tema aparte, °w° hey vinyl ¿alguno de esos clubs quedan un uno de esos edificios?

Vinyl: umm pues si hay 2 que están dentro de uno, el otro es un local aparte.

Sorrow: °u° y que hay de la casa de neón ¿vivía en uno de esos?

Vinyl: pues sí, les dije que vive en el último piso de uno, uff solo espero que el ascensor funcione o terminare envidiando a elis por tener alas y poder simplemente volar al último piso.

Elis: umm es tentativo solo volar al último piso, pero todo depende de que tanto peligro encontremos… (lo pensé un momento y luego las mire riendo un poco) naa que va, de todos modos quiero ver uno de esos edificios por dentro así que iré con ustedes.

Nía: (miro por la ventana) pues entonces creo que tendremos que ir preparándonos ya, porque estamos en las puertas de la ciudad.

Sorrow: hasta que el tren frene iremos como les dije antes, elis y yo vamos al techo y nía protege al resto, una vez bajemos defenderemos el tren hasta que se vaya y luego a correr lejos de la estación.

Todos asentimos y fuimos cada uno a nuestros lugares, sorrow le fue a avisar el plan al maquinista y luego se quedó en el techo conmigo, un poco más adelante estaba la entrada de la ciudad así que ambos tomamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para pelear, una vez dentro de la ciudad el tren pasaba velozmente por entre los edificios pero por más que veíamos no había ni un espectro a la vista, en un momento llegamos a la estación del tren, todos bajamos y el tren arranco de nuevo, pero aun así no vino ni siquiera un solo espectro.

Vinyl: (sonrió de lo más contenta) ¿ven par de pesimistas? Tal parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada ya que no hay ninguna de esas cosas cerca.

Sorrow: tch no bajen la guardia ni un momento, esto de verdad que no me gusta para nada.

Vinyl: ¡ah por favor! ¿de qué tenemos que cuidarnos? Tal vez aun no lleguen a manehatten cuál es el p…

Nía: (le tapo la boca a vinyl y nos miró seria) bien este campo es nuevo para mí, pero no para ustedes así que díganme ¿qué es lo que les preocupa?

Elis: (me quite ambos guantes y tome mi daga) pues es eso precisamente, esto está demasiado tranquilo, no creo que no estén aun aquí, desde que la puerta se abrió hasta ahora hay un lapso de alrededor de 10 o 13 días, tiempo más que suficiente para que llegaran he invadieran cada esquina, pero aun así no vemos a ninguno por ningún lado.

Sorrow: demonios esto de verdad no me gusta, vinyl guía el camino a la casa de neón, ya me quiero ir de este sitio.

Aun con sus dudas de si estábamos siendo paranoicos vinyl solo accedió y comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros pero de inmediato le dijimos para que se quedara detrás de nosotros, todos comenzamos a caminar en ese momento entre la ciudad, tengo que admitir que era demasiado increíble ver esos edificios de cerca, de lejos solo pude ver su forma pero de cerca podía ver cada detalle de ellos, todos cubiertos por ventanas, y por si fuera poco pintados y adornados de formas muy únicas, pero a pesar de estar sorprendida aun no dejaba de vigilar los alrededores.

Estuvimos caminando un tiempo por la ciudad y cada vez era mayor la curiosidad que ambos teníamos al ver todas las diferentes cosas por todos lados en las tiendas, pero viendo una en específico vi algo moverse entre las sombras así que detuve al grupo entero.

Elis: (mire a sorrow) tu quédate con el grupo yo revisare, nía prepara tu arma, vienes conmigo.

Nía: (suspiro un poco) agg sabes, después de tanto tiempo como capitana se siente raro ser la que recibe órdenes en vez de darlas.

Elis: ya tendrás tu momento nía pero ahora te necesito enfocada, no tengo la más mínima idea de que fue eso, así que no bajes por nada tu guardia.

Ella asintió y luego ambas caminamos al lugar, era una tienda de dos pisos que al parecer vendían ropa y esas cosas, de solo abrir la puerta del lugar el aire cambio totalmente, ambas sentimos un escalofrió pasar por nuestro lomo en ese momento pero igual entre y nía me siguió, las luces del lugar estaban apagadas por lo que no veíamos casi pero había suficiente luz para darnos cuenta que algo pasó extremadamente rápido a nuestro lado así que yo de inmediato lance un cuchillo pero termino clavado en la pared sin darle a nada.

Elis: tch se escapó.

Nía: (en ese momento estaba un poco asustada pero seguía bastante seria) ¿que rayos se supone que fue esa cosa, y que demonios pasa en esta tienda?

Elis: no tengo idea nía, por eso vinimos ambas, pero sea lo que sea que pase prepárate para lo peor.

Ambas comenzamos a revisar el primer piso de la tienda puerta por puerta pero no encontramos nada aparte de más vestidos y telas, y tampoco vimos de nuevo esa cosa así que nos paramos en las escaleras del segundo piso y luego comenzamos a subirlas, al llegar al segundo piso las luces también estaban apagadas y el pasillo era alumbrado por las luz que entraba por las ventanas, pero casi de inmediato pude percibir un olor muy familiar para mí, de inmediato trasforme la daga en la espada de fuego cosa que alerto a nía.

Nía: (Se tapó la nariz) ¿qué demonios es ese desagradable olor?

Elis: espero equivocarme nía pero vamos a averiguarlo enseguida, y yo siendo tu no me taparía la nariz con un casco, es posible que necesites ambos.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar a donde se podía oler más fuertemente el olor y llegamos a una puerta que había sido bloqueada por fuera con varias cosas, comencé a quitar las cosas que bloqueaban el camino mientras nía cuidaba que no viniera nada, ya cuando termine me di cuenta que la puerta estaba bastante desgastada y tenía unos pequeños agujeros en ella, comencé a girar la perilla de la puerta poco a poco y al abrirla aun yo quedé sorprendida de lo que había dentro.


	50. Primera parada, la casa de neon

Cap 50: primera parada, la casa de neon.

Dentro de la habitación estaba el cuerpo de una pegaso siendo devorada por un montón de creaturas como gusanos que abrían sus bocas y arrancaban los pedazos de carne de su cuerpo, a ambas nos sorprendió ese hecho pero de inmediato cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y jale a nía conmigo para salir de ese edifico.

Nía: (no corrimos mucho cuando se detuvo y me miro enojada) ¿pero qué rayos haces elis? ¡Tenemos que ir y ayudarla!

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) no seas estúpida nía, eso era un cadáver no un poni, no te lo va a agradecer y tampoco vas a ganar nada arriesgando tu pellejo luchando en contra de esas cosas, lo más recomendable que podemos hacer es solo irnos aprovechando que están concentrados en devorar ese cadáver por que dé resto en el menú seguimos nosotras, solo hazme caso y vámonos de aquí, los demás también pueden estar en peligro en estos momentos.

De inmediato comencé a correr y nía aunque se miraba bastante frustrada por el hecho de que tenía razón también me siguió a la salida, una vez fuera del lugar por suerte el resto estaban atentos esperándonos afuera, ni siquiera les di una explicación solo les dijimos que corrieran y ellos lo hicieron, ya una vez lejos de ese local paramos de correr y algunas traban de recuperar el aliento.

Sorrow: (una vez que paramos él se sentó en el suelo y nos miró) ¿y? ¿que se supone que encontraron?

Elis: el cadáver de una pegaso siendo devorada por un montón de extraños gusanos, por el olor y el color de la carne murió hoy mismo sorrow.

Sorrow: eso explica la cara de nía, pero me deja una buena duda, ¿tenía una capucha cerca elis?

Elis: para nada, no creo que estuviera con ese grupo de lunáticos.

Rainbow: O_O ¿pero cómo es posible eso? ¿Que no habían evacuado todas las ciudades de equestria? ¿Entonces cómo es posible que esa pegaso estuviera aquí?

Sorrow: agg solo esperemos que sea un caso como el de atlas y que se haya perdido el mensaje de evacuación, porque si no esta misión será unas mil veces más complicada de lo que pensábamos.

Nía: tch en caso de que veamos a mas sobrevivientes olvídense de que los pienso abandonar, esta vez solo accedí porque de verdad era solo un cadáver.

Heal: (nos miró a todos bastante decidida) ni yo pienso abandonar a nadie.

Elis: (las mire a todas bastante seria) lamento tener que bajarlas de la nube pero eso va a depender de las circunstancias.

Vinyl: (en ese momento me miro muy enfadada) ¡pero como tan siquiera puedes pensar en abandonar a alguien en este tipo de situación así como así!

Sorrow: ¡escúchenme bien todas ustedes, no estamos en un paseo de campo! (piso fuertemente el suelo y las miro bastante serio) tenemos una misión que cumplir que es de extremada importancia, si vemos a alguien en problemas y les decimos que no muevan un casco entonces ni se les ocurra hacerlo o estarán por su cuenta no pienso mover un casco para ayudar aun si veo que las están devorado vivas y no me hare respónsale si terminan muriendo de la forma más estúpida.

Nía camino hasta estar frente a sorrow y uso ambos de sus cascos para levantarlo del cuello y pegarlo contra un tubo metálico en la calle, estaba por ayudarlo pero el mismo fue quien me indico que no lo hiciera.

Nía: escúchame bien sorrow, no te equivoques puede que los haya escuchado hasta ahora pero es solo porque reconozco que saben lo que hacen cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero ni por un segundo pienses que voy a obedecer una orden tan estúpida como esa, aun si me cuesta la vida hare algo por salvar a un poni en peligro, después de todo ese fue mi juramento cuando acepte unirme a la guardia… servir y proteger.

Rainbow: (se paró al lado de nía) esta vez estoy de acuerdo con nía, ni yo sería capaz de hacer algo tan desalmado como abandonar a un poni que ruega por ayuda.

Elis: (bien era suficiente, obligue a nía a que soltara a sorrow y mire a todas que se veían decididas en apoyar a nía) si siguen con ese pensar temo decirles que morirán demasiado pronto, vinyl sigue guiando el camino.

Aun a regañadientes ella obedeció y seguimos caminando por la ciudad, no mucho después de adentrarnos un poco más en la ciudad vimos el cuerpo de un unicornio con el estómago abierto y sus órganos internos desparramados por el piso, tanto sorrow como yo nos acercamos al cuerpo y comenzamos a revisarlo, al vernos tocar el cuerpo de inmediato vinyl y heal no lo aguantaron mas y corrieron a un cubo cerca para vomitar, mientras que rainbow y nía nos miraban con las caras verdes del asco.

Sorrow: carne de color amarilla, marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo, (le abrió los ojos pero no los tenía) no tiene ojos eso explica las marcas de golpes en su cara, agg no sé qué le pudo pasar pero es obvio que corría de algo y viendo su estómago desgarrado lo alcanzaron… elis esto no me está gustando para nada.

Elis: lo sé, sigamos avanzando, (mire a vinyl y a heal que aún seguían verdes) ¿ya terminaron de votar el desayuno? Por qué tenemos que seguir adelante.

Vinyl: (se puso un casco en la cara) rayos ¿como es tan siquiera posible que ni les de asco ver algo así? Y por si fuera poco no les basto con solo ver si no que van y lo tocan como si nada.

Heal: ¡escúchenme bien ustedes dos! (ok esta unicornio era única, aun con la cara verde nos comenzó a regañar) ¡ni se les ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo! ¿saben la cantidad de bacterias letales que pueden tener en estos momentos? (de sus alforjas tomo una botella plástica trasparente y la abrió) cascos adelante no voy a arriesgarme a que terminen contrayendo una enfermedad por tal estúpida cosa.

Ambos solo levantamos los cascos y heal nos los lavo con alcohol, luego de nuevo seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a un edifico negro bastante alto, todos nos paramos en la entrada de este pero de inmediato nos dimos cuenta que había sido bloqueada con todo lo que pudieron encontrar.

Nía: otra barricada ¿eh? Esto tiene muy mala pinta para mí, tenemos que apresurarnos ayúdenme a quitar esto.

Sorrow: (miro a vinyl) ¿estas segura que es aquí? (ella como respuesta asintió) entonces echémosle un casco a nía.

Entre los tres nos tardamos un momento en quitar todos los obstáculos del camino pero al intentar abrir la puerta nos dimos cuenta que también estaba bloqueada en definitiva no tenía la paciencia para volver a intentar quitar todo así que solo tome el arco y dispare varias flechas a la puerta derritiendo la puerta y los obstáculos de una vez sin hacer mucho ruido, luego guarde el arco y los invite a pasar.

Ya una vez dentro nos dimos cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se podía ver algo, sorrow lanzo una pequeña esfera de luz que nos iluminaba un poco y fue seguido por vinyl y por heal quienes hicieron que su cuerno brillara como lámparas y comenzamos a avanzar dentro del edificio, me sorprendió un poco el ver que todo por dentro era como en una casa, estaba dividido por habitaciones con puertas algunas de vidrio y otras de madera, pero luego nos paramos frente a dos puertas pequeñas de metal, vinyl apretó un botón en la pared y luego este se ilumino.

Vinyl: (sonrió complacida) ¡genial el ascensor aún tiene electricidad!

Nía: uff bueno tal parece que nos salvamos de tener que subir no sé cuántos pisos por las escaleras.

Elis: -_- ¿se puede saber que esperamos aquí parados?

Rainbow: -u- ya lo veras, solo espera y listo.

Suspire y me senté en el suelo a esperar, luego de un momento escuche una campanilla y comencé a ver a todos lados pero las puertas de metal de antes para mi sorpresa ellas solas se abrieron metiéndose a los lados de la pared y una muy pequeña habitación se abrió, de frente tenía un espejo y unas agarraderas pegadas a la pared, el piso era una mescla de metal y goma mientras que las paredes eran de madera adornada, tanto sorrow yo estábamos más que sorprendidos por esto ya que en ningún momento vimos las puertas ser rodeadas por el aura mágica de algún unicornio y mucho menos alguien del otro lado para abrirlas.

Elis: O_O ¿pero qué demonios paso con esas puertas y de donde vino ese pitido?

Rainbow: (señalo a la habitación) esto es un ascensor, el pitido te dice que ya lego a tu piso, y las puertas solo se abrieron, ya después buscan más información de cómo funcionan pero suban de una vez.

Ambos teníamos nuestras dudas pero le hicimos caso a rainbow y subimos, el espacio en el ascensor era mucho más que suficiente para que entráramos los 6 luego vinyl piso uno del montón de botones que habían en una de las paredes del ascensor, al instante todo comenzó a moverse y tanto sorrow como yo tomamos nuestras armas y comenzamos ver a todos lados con precaución cosa que hizo reír todas.

Nía: (tomo un poco de aire) uff ¿pero qué demonios les pasa? eso solo fue el ascensor comenzando a subirnos, O.0n umm anqué ahora que lo pienso, supongo que si no sabían que era un edificio mucho menos un ascensor.

Elis: (guarde mi arma y mire al resto con dudas) ¿así que es normal que todo se mueva tan de repente?

Nía: claro ¿sino como rayos podrías subir a los pisos de arriba?

Sorrow: amm tal vez trasportándote ¿no?

Heal: O.o tendrías suerte si lo logras, después de todo algunos de estos edificios tienen paredes que impide la trasportación por lo que tienes que entrar por la puerta por que sí.

Elis: (Me lleve un casco a la cara completamente perdida) rayos ¿cómo se supone que lograron algo así?

Rainbow: (se rio un poco de verme perdida) jeje la magia del siglo XXI supongo.

Ambos solo suspiramos y nos quedamos quietos en el ascensor mientras que este subía, a medida que subíamos veía en una pantalla unos creo que números cambiando, me acerque a sorrow y le hable al oído.

Elis: hey ¿estoy equivocada al pensar que esas cosas en la pantalla son los números que usan ahora?

Sorrow: no yo también pienso eso, pero no me preguntes que cantidad dice porque no tengo ni idea.

Nía: (nos miro riéndose un poco) hey par de tortolos ¿que tanto secretean allí mientras nos miran?

Bueno ciertamente ellas estaban paradas debajo de la pantalla con los números pero igual nos apeno un poco el comentario.

Elis: (levante un casco) primero me repito por millonésima vez, no estamos saliendo así que no somos un par de tortolos, y segundo tampoco hablábamos de ustedes ¿bien? (volví a mirar la pantalla) umm ¿me pueden decir porque piso vamos?

Vinyl: (miro la pantalla) por el 21 ya casi llegamos al 24 que es donde vive neón.

Esperamos un momento y luego sentimos como el ascensor poco a poco paro y las puertas de nuevo se abrieron, de solo abrirse nos dio el olor de la sangre a todos así que sorrow y yo tomamos nuestras armas y salimos con cuidado del ascensor, justo al salir en una esquina de la sala en la que estábamos estaba un poni de pie mirando a la pared.

El resto de las chicas estaban por preguntarle algo pero sorrow las detuvo de abrir la boca, me acerque poco a poco a él hasta que lo empuje un poco y las patas de este quedaron en donde estaban mientras el cuerpo de este cayó al piso, al verlo de frente fue que nos dimos cuenta que estaba muerto desde hacia tiempo ya que era un manojo de gusanos y estaba parado solo porque sus cascos estaban clavados al suelo siendo estos atravesados por unas barras de metal que era lo que lo mantenían de pie, todas quedaron sorprendidas por eso pero sorrow de nuevo no perdió tiempo y le reviso los ojos, al igual que el ultimo tampoco los tenía y tenía una clara marca que le atravesaron el pecho del lado del corazón.

Sorrow: tch mierda también jugaron con este pero en vez de dejarlo correr lo calvaron aquí por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que se decidieron a matarlo.

Nía: tch ¿cómo un poni puede tan siquiera ser capaz de hacer algo así?

Elis: (ya que el sitio donde estabamos tenia ventanas con cortinas tome una de las cortinas y cubrí el cadáver con ellas) no tenemos una idea de tan si tan siquiera fue un poni nía.

Nía: (nos miró sin saber ni que cara poner) a… (trago hondo) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Sorrow: (tomo las patas y el cuerpo con su magia envolviendo ambos en las cortinas) se llaman corruptores, son espectros que disfrutan el hacer este tipo de cosas a cualquier creatura, (abrió una de las ventana) y créeme cuando te digo que esto no es nada para lo que esas cosas son capaces de hacer contigo si llegas a caer en sus manos.

Heal: (nos miró con una ceja levantada) amm ok eso nos quedó claro, ¿pero que pretendes hacer con el cuerpo y por qué abriste la ventana?

Sorrow: (les dio un mirada fría) ¿tu qué crees?

Antes que ellas pudieran reaccionar sorrow encendió la cortina comenzando a quemar el cuerpo y luego lo arrojo por la ventana dejando a todas sin habla.

Vinyl: (Nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos) como…

Sorrow: (antes que ella siguiera hablando el cerro la ventana y comenzó a hablar) cuando una creatura cual sea su raza muere a manos de un espectro hay una posibilidad del 20% que termine convirtiéndose en una de las creaturas más molestas de todas y prefiero no tener que lidiar con muertos vivientes, ahora no perdamos más tiempo y entremos en la casa de ese pegaso.

Como solo había una sola puerta en toda la habitación aparte del elevador y unas escaleras para bajar sorrow simplemente camino a la puerta y la rodeo con su magia en ese momento vinyl grito que se detuviera pero fue tarde, sorrow abrió la puerta y de inmediato un molesto ruido sonó como el demonio por todo el piso.

Sorrow: (De inmediato tomo a kuro en su boca) ¡pero qué demonios pasa! ¡Que Rayos Es Ese Infernal Sonido?

Vinyl: (camino a donde estaba sorrow le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza) ¡idiota te dije que esperaras! ¡eso es una alarma contra ladrones, al abrir la puerta la activaste como un tarado ahora tendrás que darme un rato para desactivarla!

Vinyl saco de su bolso un pequeño objeto cuadrado que al abrirlo tenía una pantalla y muchos botones con las letras actuales supongo, lo encendió y luego corrió a la puerta y con ayuda de nía arranco una placa de metal que cubría un aparato con más botones a un lado de la puerta luego tomo algo y lo conecto a esa cosa, en ese momento escuchamos como el ascensor se desprendió y comenzó a caer haciendo un ruido infernal, no mucho después las puertas de este fueron atravesadas por unas garras para luego ser arrancadas por estas.

Escuchamos como algo iba cayendo y estrellándose contra las paredes pero para nuestra mala suerte no fue el espectro porque casi de inmediato unas garras se asomaron por el agujero del ascensor y por este subió un lobo pero lo extraño era que no dejaba de temblar todos nos preparamos para enfrentarlo pero sorpresa la nuestra cuando el lobo cae al suelo y vimos cómo era devorado desde dentro por los gusanos de antes luego que esas cosas salieran de su cuerpo un grupo de esos gusanos siguieron llegando del ascensor.

Rainbow: (tomo su espada en boca) ¿pero que demonios son estas cosas?

Elis: (tome la espada de fuego en mis manos) solo te voy a decir que esto es bastante malo, sorrow ¿puedes hacer algo para que dejen de llegar?

Sorrow: (tomo a kuro con la boca y se preparó) ¿si acabas de ver que se las arreglaron para arrancar metal verdad? ¡Vinyl cuanto tiempo necesitas para callar esa cosa!

Vinyl: (pude oír como apretaba botones a toda velocidad y se notaba el miedo en su voz) ¡tengo que hackear el circuito principal del sistema y para eso necesito burlar la seguridad del mismo, así que me tomara como unos 5 minutos!

Sorrow: bien vamos a detener a esas cosas aquí, vinyl apúrate con eso, lo más seguro es que el ruido las atrae si se apaga la molesta alarma puede que dejen de venir, heal quédate detrás y lanza los hechizos que sepas a los que salen de la puerta y procura no darnos a nosotros con ellos.

Heal: (estaba temblando de nervios) lo intentare.

En ese momento los gusanos comenzaron a juntarse todos ellos y tomaron la forma de una creatura bípeda, lo primero que hizo fue estirar uno de sus brazos para intentar aplastarme contra el suelo pero yo salte a un lado y corte ese molesto brazo… si corte el brazo en dos, pero eso solo hizo que los gusanos algunos murieran y los otros se separaran y comenzaran a atacarnos individualmente.

Todos nos deshicimos de ellos lo más rápido que pudimos pero de nuevo esa cosa volvió a atacar solo que esta vez a heal, ella pudo reaccionar y se lanzó de pecho al suelo antes que la azotara pero de nuevo los gusanos se separaron y esta vez cayeron encima de heal, ella grito del miedo y sorrow de inmediato rodeo su cuerpo con un escudo que aguanto las mandíbulas de los gusanos, cargue la espada con fuego y lace las llamas desde la espada logrando quemar a todos los gusanos encima de heal.

Nía corrió a la creatura y esta intento azotarla con un brazo pero nía se agacho esquivando su brazo, luego salto con la espada en su boca y le hizo un corte en el pecho a la creatura, esta retrocedió un poco y vimos como más gusanos caían de su cuerpo pero esta vez cortados, nía retrocedió a tiempo para esquivar la mordida de varios gusanos que se lanzaron a ella y sorrow, rainbow y yo cubrimos su retirada.

Yo lance unas cuantas flechas a su pecho mientras que rainbow corrió rápidamente y corto los gusanos que se lanzaron en contra de nía, sorrow lanzo varias estacas de hielo al cuerpo principal solo que cuando estas se calvaron en la creatura se rompieron mojándola, una vez que nía se retiró lo suficiente sorrow lanzo una única flecha hecha de electricidad pura electrocutando a todos los gusanos y logrando que se desarmara la creatura, en ese momento nía salto a donde estaban los gusanos aturdidos y con una fuerza bestial aplasto a todos los que pudieron aplastar sus cascos, para luego volverá retroceder.

A pesar de todo, los gusanos siguieron llegando desde el ascensor y volvieron a armar de nuevo esa creatura, así que yo cambie a la espada de fuego y comencé a cargar energía en ella, sorrow y rainbow se prepararon y pude notar como sorrow lanzo los encantos de refuerzo en cada uno de nosotros.

Ambos comenzaron a correr rápidamente al cuerpo principal y este los intento azotar con un brazo a ambos pero ellos se barrieron por el piso para esquivar y una vez cerca de la creatura ambos saltaron haciendo un corte en x a la creatura separándola en 4 pedazos, luego sorrow salto al techo y revoto en el para cortar de manera vertical a la creatura mientras que rainbow reboto en la pared y la corto de manera horizontal al mismo tiempo que sorrow la corto, luego de cortar en 8 pedazos a la creatura ambos regresaron a donde estábamos rápidamente.

Heal comenzó a lanzar jeringas a la creatura solo que estas estaban hechas de magia y al pegar en su cuerpo estas explotaban y se cargaban a un montón de gusanos, nía por otro lado se dedicó a deshacerse de todos los gusanos que se separaban del cuerpo principal cuando sorrow y rainbow lo cortaron en pedazos ya que venían en nuestra contra y a decir verdad eran bastantes.

Una vez que termine de cargar el arma le dije a todos que retrocedieran y de inmediato lo hicieron, yo lance la espada a donde se estaba formando de nuevo la creatura y esta quedo en medio del cumulo de gusanos, luego el pecho de la creatura comenzó a brillar y exploto en mil pedazos, para que la explosión no nos afectara sorrow levanto un escudo enfrente nuestro y la explosión no nos alcanzó pero no quedo ni un solo gusano después de eso.

Sorrow corrió a las puertas del ascensor y comenzó a congelar la entrada del ascensor impidiendo que más gusanos entraran y en ese momento la molesta alarma dejo de sonar y todos nos relajamos un momento.

Vinyl: listo logre desconectar el sistema de seguridad de la casa, ahora podemos ir a nuestras anchas por toda la casa sin problemas

Heal: (se tiro al suelo temblando) n- no quiero tener que hacer algo así nunca más, de verdad creí que me devorarían cuando esas cosas cayeron encima de mí.

Sorrow: (no quitaba la vista del ascensor) aún es pronto para relajarse, (señalo al hielo en la entrada) esas cosas intentan comer el hielo para entrar y eso solo los retendrá un momento, si alguna tiene una idea es momento para que la diga.

Todas guardamos silencio un momento hasta que al final heal levanto un casco.

Heal: esa cosas suben por la pared ¿cierto?

Sorrow: pues eso supongo.

Heal: ¿entonces por qué no usas tu magia de hielo y creas una plataforma que cubra toda la pared y luego la dejas caer sobre ellas? Así te desharías de todas los gusanos de un golpe.

Sorrow: bueno creo poder hacerlo pero el problema está en cómo se supone que vamos a sostener esa estructura de hielo mientras que termine de hacerla.

Rainbow: que vinyl y heal hagan una cuerda con su magia y entre nía y yo podemos halarlas para sostenerla y ya que elis es la única que vuela de momento que ella se encargue de los que estorben.

Elis: umm °u° me gusta, bueno entonces a moverse todos.

Los gusanos estaban a punto de romper el muro de hielo pero antes que lo lograran nía lo pateo con fuerza y los termino mandando a volar, luego yo voló al agujero y comencé a cortar a los que estaban cerca de la puerta mientras que sorrow miro el espacio y ya que era pequeño comenzó a hacer la estructura al lanzar a la pared un rayo azul que comenzo a crear al bloque de hielo, de inmediato heal creo una cuerda para sostener el pedazo de hielo y rainbow la ayudo a resistir el peso pero como esas cosas no dejaban de intentar subir yo no paraba de lanzar cortes de fuego a la pared.

Sorrow termino de hacer la primera mitad del pedazo de hielo y luego comenzó con la segunda y vinyl lanzo la cuerda para sostenerla tal como habíamos dicho, ya cuando sorrow termino ambas partes del pedazo de hielo los unió y luego dio aviso y lo soltaron, pude ver en primera fila como esa cosas eran aplastadas por el bloque de hielo y la sangre de color morado cubría las paredes del ascensor.

Luego de un momento todos escuchamos como el boque de hielo toco fondo pero como escuche un extraño sonido decidí bajar a verificarlo cuando llegue abajo para mi sorpresa estaba el elevador en el piso pero encima de el estaba una extraña creatura parecida a una garrapata solo que de unos 2 metros aplastada por los cientos de gusanos y el bloque de hielo, esa creatura a pesar de estar aplastada pude ver que tenía unos cuantos orificios en su cuerpo y tenía gusanos aplastados saliendo de esos orificios, solo por si acaso tome el arco y comencé a disparar flechas hasta que deshice por completo a la creatura y luego subí de nuevo los 24 pisos.

Sorrow: ¿para que bajaste?

Elis: amm es solo que escuche un ruido muy extraño cuando el pedazo de hielo cayo y fui a ver que era, al parecer sin querer matamos a una extraña creatura que producía a esos molestos gusanos, así que de momento estamos a salvo.

En ese momento todos nos relajamos y guardamos nuestras armas, nos sentamos un momento para descansar y luego nos levantamos para entrar en donde vivía neón, al entrar resulto ser un lugar bastante lujoso, primero que nada solo la sala ya era bastante grande, el piso era literalmente varios rectángulos de varios colores claros, habían un montón de muebles solo en la sala, un televisor más grande que un poni, tenía unos discos de oro en la pared y aparte de todo eso pude ver unas escaleras para subir a otro piso.

Elis: O_O hay rayos creo que vamos a estar muuucho tiempo revisando todo este lugar, ¬_¬ si aquí vive tu amigo que solo con hacer música logro comprar todo esto no me quiero ni imaginar tu casa si dicen que eres la mejor dj de equestria.

Vinyl: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) amm aunque no lo creas vivo en una casa de lo más normal, (desvió un poco la vista) pero no te enseño las cuentas bancarias, esas sí que están repletas ya que no gasto tanto dinero que digamos, solo gasto un montón cuando reviento el techo de la casa cuando me emociono mucho y no cuido el volumen de mis amplificadores potenciados por uranio jeje.

Nía: O.O y un demonios ¿que esa cosa no es radioactiva?

Vinyl: bueno si pero… (ok esta estaba loca por que comenzó a abrasar su cuerpo casi que en extasis) pero no puedo evitar estar enamorada de las mesclas que puedo hacer con esos amplificadores son simplemente magistrales.

Nía: O.o emm bueno vinyl, ya tengo dos cosas por las cuales te puedo arrestar, primero hackear el sistema de una casa, y posesión de material radiactivo.

Bueno que decir, a vinyl casi que se le cae la cara cundo escucho a nía y claro esta que nosotros nos reímos por ello.

Sorrow: jeje vamos nía no seas malvada con ella, no es para tanto.

Rainbow: uff lo dices por que no sabes nada de nada sorrow, pero solo con el uranio puede volar el imperio entero en mil pedazos sin problema, y bueno ya lo de hacker ya me lo imaginaba, pero siempre y cuando no andes jugando con las cosas de los demás ponis no hay problemas.

Vinyl: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) amm bueno tengo el permiso de twilight para los amplificadores y ella me enseño el correcto uso del uranio así que no hay problema con eso, y les juro que no me he aprovechado de nadie solo aprendí a hakear por un aviso de un fan, querían hacerme un ataque en las redes y logre con su ayuda detenerlos.

Nía: bueno de todos modos no pensaba arrestarte solo lo decía, (miro el pedazo de sala y trago lo que se llama hondo) yyy será mejor poner cascos a la obra y revisar este pedazo de apartamento de una vez por todas.

Elis: (mire a rainbow) amm…

Rainbow: ¬_¬ se refiere a este sitio, si vives en un edificio como este no se le dice casa si no apartamento.

Ya con todo claro todos comenzamos a revisar todo el apartamento movimos los muebles las alfombras revisamos libro por libro estante por estante incluso quitamos los discos de las paredes y les dábamos un toque por si acaso una pared falsa, claro que en el caso de sorrow y mío no leíamos nada solo buscábamos el símbolo de la media luna en algún lado.

Luego de revisar la sala pasamos a las demás habitaciones de la casa y repetimos el mismo proceso con cada una, cuando llegamos yo me encargue de revisar el dormitorio junto con vinyl… buscábamos en cada sitio que se nos ocurrió y al revisar debajo de su cama encontré unos libros hechos no de hoja de papel si no de plástico o algo así… me llamo la atención la portada ya que salía una yegua en una pose un poco provocativa así que lo abrí para darle un vistazo y vaya que era un poco… emm bueno supongo que candente.

Vinyl: (al verme tan concentrada en lo que veía se acercó) ¿hey que encontraste?

Elis: (le mostré el libro raro) amm bueno que te puedo decir solo mira.

Vinyl: (de solo mirar la portada se sonrojo) O_O hay por celestia son sus revistas porno, no creí que las tuviera en un lugar tan obvio, (la tomo con su magia y comenzó a mirarla) umm 0.o bueno por lo menos tiene buenos gustos estas yeguas tampoco están tan mal.

Elis: con que revistas porno ¿eh? ¿Por qué dices que tiene buenos gustos?

Vinyl: (me mostro la revista) amm pues por las yeguas que salen aquí, todas son bastante bonitas, y digamos que hay mucha variedad en cuanto a estas cosas se refiere, jeje ¬u¬ revisemos a ver que más tiene, quizás encontremos algo que lo haga morir de vergüenza si le decimos.

Tengo que admitir que me gustó la idea así que la ayude a quitar el colchón y encontramos una buena cantidad de revistas debajo de ella, pero todas eran parecidas a la primera nada fuera de lo común según vinyl, como sea seguimos revisando un poco por la habitación hasta que quite el estante de libros en ella, me extraño un poco que al quitarlo vi una pequeña agarradera en el suelo.

Como me era casi imposible abrirla a cascos me quite un guante y la abrí dentro encontré una caja con cerrojo y le pregunte a vinyl si de casualidad sabia abrirlas pero como no sabía busque a sorrow para que la abriera, el al verla la levanto con su magia y cerró los ojos para concentrarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a sorrow tener que concentrarse de más en abrir algo así que supongo que esa sí que era una cerradura difícil, en fin luego de un rato logro abrirla y me dio la caja para seguir revisando la cocina.

Yo regrese de nuevo con vinyl y ambas abrimos el cofre, yo creí que daríamos con las pista que buscábamos pero sorpresa la de ambas cuando vimos más revistas porno dentro pero estas sí que eran y muy raras, de inmediato vinyl se tuvo que tapar la nariz pero yo tome la primera, de portada un corcel bastante apuesto en mi opinión y mientras más revisaba no pude evitar un sangrado nasal.

Elis: (me tape la nariz) vinyl, aunque me gusta lo que veo me hace preguntarme para que lado batea tu amigo para tener este tipo de revistas.

Vinyl: (al igual que yo se tapaba la nariz) ¬_¬ somos dos que nos lo preguntamos, espera a que octi se entere, -u- le va a dar un infarto de risa al saberlo.

Como sea deje esa de lado y saque otra de las revistas, y esa si que fue perturbadora ya que en la de portada tenía potrillas de solo mirarla ambos lados de mi nariz comenzaron a sangrar y le di un buen vistazo a la revista mientras que vinyl me miraba sin palabras.

Vinyl: O,O por favor dime que bromeas y no disfrutas de esas también.

Elis: O.o (le enseñe la revista) pues dale un vistazo tu misma.

Al mostrársela a vinyl incluso ella tuvo un sangrado nasal incontrolable por ver la revista… estaba totalmente llena de fotos de potrillas en los trajes más adorables que podrías imaginarte, algunos con sonrisas radiantes y otros muy apenados por andar vistiendo esos trajes.

Vinyl: (tenía la nariz tapada) -_- por amor a celestia que esto quede entre nosotras, ya luego le hago toda la burla correspondiente a neón, pero que lo que paso en esta habitación quede entre ambas.

Elis: (también me estaba tapando la nariz) hecho.

En fin luego de eso seguimos buscando por toda la habitación y dentro de cada revista una pista que nos llevara a pinkie pero al no encontrar nada salimos de su cuarto y nos fuimos a revisar otro, en cuestión de 4 horas ya habíamos terminado de revisar absolutamente todo el apartamento y todo estaba hecho un desastre, todos nos sentamos un momento en los muebles de la sala y vi que eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde.

Heal: ¿encontraron alguna pista?

Sorrow: agg por más que buscara no encontré nada, de hecho incluso arranque los anaqueles y estantes de la cocina de la pared y aun así no encontré nada de nada, (saco de sus alforjas algunas frutas) ¿alguna quiere? A decir verdad no quise lanzar la comida al suelo así que tome unas cuantas cosas que encontré en los anaqueles.

Todas solo levantamos los hombros y tomamos una buena botana en ese momento.

Rainbow: (le dio una mordida a una pera) amm bueno por mi parte revise cada rincón del gimnasio del tipo y no encontré nada tampoco ¿alguien más?

Heal: bueno yo revise los baños y su estudio (se sonrojo un poco) yyy bueno d- digamos que nada interesante que reportar.

Nía: (sonrió con malicia) con que el baño… Admítelo sí que encontraste algo interesante ¿no? Vamos dinos que encontraste.

Heal: (se puso aún más roja) ¿de verdad me harás que lo diga? (ella asintió sonriendo) agg bueno sucede que el tipo tuvo algo de diversión antes que desapareciera contenta?

Vinyl: O.0 guao parece que nuestro neón ya maduro mucho más de lo que octi y yo pensábamos.

Elis: (levante mis hombros) ósea que el tipo tubo el tiempo suficiente para lan…

Sorrow: -_- elis no es necesario que termines de decirlo ya todos captamos el mensaje gracias.

Nía: ¬_¬ eso es a lo que yo llamo pasión desenfrenada, planeando destruir el mundo y aun así no se aguanta las ganas.

Vinyl: en fin (ok estaba más que sonrojada) ¿alguien más encontró algo que no tenga que ver con la vida sexual de neón?

Nía: amm (saco de sus alforjas un traje de color negro hecho puramente de tiras y una pelota de plástico con agujeros) esto… bueno solo me hizo preguntarme si era el dominante o el dominado, lo siento por tu amigo vinyl pero cada vez me convenzo más que está implicado hasta el último gramo de su ser.

Vinyl: T-T geníal, gracias a ustedes acabo de perder el poco respeto que le tenía, ¬_¬ cuando lo encuentre le daré el jalón de orejas más grande que alguien jamás le haya dado eso se los aseguro.

Sorrow: (nos miró a vinyl y a mi) ¿y que hay de ustedes que había en ese cofre que me llevaron antes?

Elis: (puse la mejor sonrisa que jamás haya puesto) pues nada interesante en realidad solo algunos libros de música.

Sorrow: (me miro con mucha sospecha) bueno de momento te voy creer, (se recostó en el sofá) agg rayos todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha al primero de los clubs cuanto antes, no quiero que nos agarre la noche en la calle, ya vimos que la ciudad no es para nada segura.

Nía: (se levantó y se estiro un poco) uff en fin andando pues.

Todos nos levantamos y caminamos a la salida del apartamento y todas iban al ascensor pero al ver al ascensor se acordaron que ya no estaba funcionando.

Rainbow: -_- rayos son momentos como estos que me hacen extrañar mis alas.

Vinyl: (suspiro cabizbaja) agg supongo que tendremos que bajar los 24 pisos por las escaleras.

Elis: (comencé a caminar a las escaleras) pues andando que no se bajan solas.


	51. Rising hope

Cap 51: rising hope

Todos comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras y vaya que de verdad esas cosas se hacían eternas, pero llegamos a un sitio en el que de nuevo el camino para bajar por ellas estaba bloqueado y notamos que destrozaron intencionalmente las escaleras ya que tenían marcas de haber volado en pedazos en ellas así que tomamos un desvió y entramos por la puerta de uno de los pisos.

Estábamos caminando cuando detrás nuestro se abrió una puerta de inmediato todos nos preparamos para lo que fuera que saliera, para el resto de las chicas no había nada, pero para mí y para sorrow sí que lo había, el alma de un pegaso estaba parado en frente de la puerta con una muy triste expresión en su rostro mientras nos miraba, no tenía una pata y un ojo y se notaba que algo lo había devorado parcialmente ya que tenía el lomo desgarrado y le faltaba la columna y las costillas de un costado.

Rainbow: (bajo su espada un momento y nos miró) amm ¿se puede saber que están viendo? Porque yo no veo nada.

Ambos ignoramos a rainbow cuando vimos que el alma nos pidió que lo siguiéramos así que ambos comenzamos a caminar a donde nos decía y el resto nos miraban extrañadas, estuvimos un rato siguiéndolo pero un corruptor salió de una de las puertas un poco más delante de donde estaba el alma.

De inmediato tanto sorrow como yo nos lanzamos sobre el, ambos cargamos fuego en nuestras armas y le cortamos ambos brazos antes que pudiera reaccionar, este dio un grito desgarrador por eso pero eso no nos importó para nada, ambos volvimos a atacar y esta vez sorrow corto por encima de su pecho pero sin llegar al cuello y yo corte por la cadera cortando en pedazos al corruptor y matándolo al instante, luego de eso sorrow limpio un poco su arma y la guardo mientras que yo solo desaparecí mi espada.

Heal: (estaba por vomitar) hay por celestia, (corrió a una esquina y no aguanto, dejo salir la fruta que comió antes y luego regreso con nosotros) -_- e- eso fue totalmente grotesco.

Las chicas estaba hablando pero ambos las ignoramos y miramos al pegaso este nos agradeció y nos pidió de nuevo que lo siguiéramos así que lo hicimos, al avanzar un rato más el alma se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles, le preguntamos a vinyl si esta tenía alarma y anqué de mala gana por estarlas ignorando nos respondió que no, al intentar abrir la puerta estaba cerrada así que sorrow tomo a kuro con su magia y partió el cerrojo de la puerta.

Nía: (nos miró un poco enojada) hey sé que toda la ciudad fue evacuada pero aun así esto se considera allanamiento de morada y es un delito penado.

De nuevo ambos la ignoramos al ver como el alma entro así que nosotros abrimos la puerta y al hacerlo nos quedó bien claro que había más adelante por el olor que había en el lugar, incluso las chicas se taparon la nariz al oler el aroma que estaba acumulado en ese apartamento, no era para nada tan grande como el de neón así que la sala era bastante pequeña y tenía un enorme agujero en el suelo pero aparte del agujero ambos ignoramos todo y seguimos al pegaso, él se paró frente a una de las puertas y comenzó a llorar un poco.

Sorrow: (miro al alma un poco triste) ¿es aquí donde paso?

El pegaso tristemente asintió y nos pidió que entráramos, estábamos por abrirla pero heal y vinyl se pararon delante de la puerta y nos bloqueó el paso.

Heal: ¡aah no ni sueñen que los voy a dejar que sigan ignorándonos! ¡o me dicen porque rayos vinimos aquí y por qué rayos actúan como locos o ni sueñen que me aparto!

Vinyl: ¡si! nos han estado ignorando todo el rato y hemos tenido que seguirlos por todo el edificio sin una idea del por qué, por lo menos nos merecemos que nos respondan eso.

Elis: bien se los diré, (las mire muy seria) díganme algo ¿que tan abiertas de tu mente son?

Vinyl: amm ¿que tiene que ver con lo que preguntamos?

Sorrow: (no le quitaba la vista al pegaso que no dejaba de llorar en silencio) solo respondan o apártense porque estamos apurados.

Vinyl: umm pues en mi caso soy muy abierta de mente después de todo lo necesito para poder componer mis canciones.

Heal: yo aunque no lo crean también lo soy.

Elis: (mire al resto) y que hay de ustedes?

Nía: pues me dan igual muchas cosas así que solo suéltalo.

Rainbow: O.O alto ¿es lo que creo? De… (Se puso un poco pálida) de verdad hay un…

Elis: (asentí bastante seria) así es rainbow, lo que abrió la puerta de antes no fue el viento, hemos estado siguiendo el alma de un pegaso muerto que nos lo pidió, ahora apártense de una vez.

Después de decir eso ninguna podía mantener su boca cerrada y no se movían así que entre sorrow y yo apartamos a vinyl y a heal y la abrimos, al ver dentro era mucho peor de lo que imaginamos era literalmente una pequeña montaña de cadáveres de ponis medio comidos, no pude evitar el chasquear la lengua con bastante frustración al ver tal cosa.

Entre los cuerpos pude distinguir el del pegaso que nos pidió ayuda así que con la ayuda de sorrow comenzamos a quitar los cuerpos hasta que solo quedaba el del pegaso pero lo extraño era que había muerto tratando de cubrir algo desesperadamente, de inmediato miramos al alma y el solo nos instó a que siguiéramos así que tomamos su cuerpo y lo levantamos, se notaba que tenía alrededor de un día muerto ya que el cuerpo estaba rígido pero al ver lo que tenía entre sus cascos no pude evitar el apretar las manos y derramar unas lágrimas.

Entre sus cascos tenía a una potrilla batponi cubierta con sangre y pedazos de carne, de entre las manchas de sangre pude distinguir que su pelaje era de color blanco con la melena de color rosada, aunque tenía unas cuantas marcas de arañazos en el cuerpo me alegre un poco al ver que seguía viva ya que podía ver como respiraba así que de inmediato sorrow y yo la tomamos y miramos al alma.

Elis: (cargue con mis brazos a la potrilla y mira al pegaso) muchas gracias por haberla protegido, puedes descansar tranquilo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella.

El pegaso sonrió alegre y luego desapareció, sorrow y yo teníamos un mal sabor de boca en ese momento ya que sabíamos que no estábamos en un juego pero tampoco éramos lo suficientemente desalmados para abandonarla a su suerte ya que entre los cuerpos pude definitivamente ver a la madre de la pequeña y lo más seguro es que el pegaso fuera su padre.

Al ver al resto de las chicas no podían parar de llorar al mirar la escena en el cuarto de todos los cuerpos destrozados, las paredes y hasta el techo manchados de sangre, era una pesadilla para ellas supongo, pero de igual forma, al igual que antes sorrow y yo buscamos algunas telas y objetos inflamables y los metimos en el cuarto ya que todo era de piedra no había riesgo de un incendio mayor así que sin dudarlo los comenzamos a quemar mientras dimos una plegaria por todos esos ponis.

Heal: (no podía parar de llorar mientras miraba a los cuerpos ardiendo) ¿por qué?

Sorrow: (la miro con un poco de duda) pues para que sus almas puedan descansar en paz.

Heal: (lo miro sin dejar de llorar) no eso sorrow, ¿porque están pasando estas cosas? ¿a donde fue nuestra amada equestria donde todos eran felices… donde todos nos divertíamos con nuestro día a día? (su voz comenzó a quebrarse) snif d- donde ningún poni tenía que morir de una forma tan horrible como esta, d- donde ningún potrillo tenía que ver morir a sus padres ¿qué paso con esa equestria?

Sorrow: (se levantó y le puso un casco en el hombro) heal por eso es que estamos luchando, para que esa equestria pueda volver con nosotros, nosotros solo duramos cuando mucho una semana en la equestria llena de paz pero fue suficiente tiempo para que ambos nos encariñáramos con esa equestria, y es por eso que no vamos a rendirnos en nuestra misión de rescatar a las portadoras y traer de nuevo la paz a este sitio.

Elis: (le di la potrilla a heal) ¿podrías revisarla y ver qué tan grave esta?

Heal: (se limpió las lágrimas y tomó a la potrilla) está bien déjenmela a mí.

Heal fue hasta uno de los muebles de la sala lejos de donde estábamos quemando los cuerpos y trato a la potrilla pero nía me paro con un casco en mi pecho mientras lloraba con la cabeza baja.

Nía: ¿cómo lo hacen?

Elis: (la mire extrañada) ¿a qué te refieres?

Nía: (me miro a los ojos con las lágrimas saliendo de los suyos) ¿como pueden ver algo así y seguir como si nada? rayos en estos momentos lo único que quiero es solo alejarme de todo esto y olvidarlo ¡pero ustedes dos pareciera que no les importara en lo más mínimo!

Elis: (mire al techo y sonreí un poco triste) agg ¿sabes nía? Te entiendo perfectamente, aunque no lo creas, yo también pase por ese mismo sentimiento pero a diferencia de ti yo fui a una muy temprana edad, sé que parece que a ninguno de los dos nos importa, pero eso no está ni más alejado de la realidad.

En ese momento me deje de máscaras y la mire reflejando justo lo que sentía, mi mirada paso de una serena a una llena de frio odio y rencor.

Elis: en estos momentos solo quiero una sola cosa nía, y es matar a todos los malditos espectros que me encuentre en mi camino y hacer sufrir a todo los traidores de los sectarios por haber provocado que algo como esto pasara, ¿que no siento nada? naa te equivocas, estoy hambrienta por venganza nía.

En ese momento todas dieron un paso atrás más que sorprendidas al verme, era obvio que no mentí para nada en lo que quería y eso los hizo retroceder.

Sorrow: (me puso un casco en el hombro) elis ya cálmate de una vez, no ganamos nada con dejarnos llevar, tomate un momento si lo necesitas para calmarte, lo menos que necesitamos es que esa potrilla despierte y nos vea en ese estado, (miro al resto) ustedes también intenten calmarse, entiendo que quieran dejarlo todo y regresar pero en estos momentos las necesito con nosotros, quiero que recuerden que estamos luchando es precisamente porque no queremos vivir en una equestria como esta, luchamos es para que podamos disfrutar de la paz que por tantos años disfrutaron, así que solo resistan y den lo mejor de ustedes de aquí en adelante hasta que cumplamos nuestra meta.

Aun todas seguían con la cabeza baja pero aun así todos nos fuimos a donde esta heal revisando a la potrilla.

Sorrow: ¿como la vez heal?

Heal: (tenía algo puesto en las orejas mientras que el otro lado lo tenía en el pecho de la potra) parece que contrajo una enfermedad respiratoria por estar tanto tiempo entre todos esos cuerpos, esta grave, está bastante débil y necesita descansar sorrow ¿crees que podamos parar por hoy? al menos hasta que logre que tome un poco más de fuerza.

Sorrow: (cerro los ojos y suspiro un poco triste) agg por mucho que quisiera heal sabes que no podemos, estamos en una carrera contra reloj para encontrar a pinkie y no podemos perder más tiempo, (miro a la potrilla en el sofá, heal la había limpiado un poco y pude ver que no tenía aun su cutie mark) lo más que puedo hacer por ella es llevarla en mi lomo para que descanse pero tenemos que salir ya de este edificio y por lo menos llegar al primer club antes que anochezca así que andando.

Sorrow tomo unas cortinas y con ellas ato dos almohadas del sofá en su lomo luego acostó a la potrilla en ellas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, me fije en el resto de las chicas y todas seguían demasiado afectadas así que camine a donde estaba sorrow.

Elis: sorrow hasta yo opino que deberíamos de detenernos a descasar por lo menos hasta mañana, sabes que ninguna está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y todas están tremendamente fatigadas, es mucho más peligroso que avancemos así.

Sorrow: (suspiro y me miro decaído) agg lo se elis de eso me di cuenta desde el principio pero por lo menos tenemos que buscar otro lugar un poco más tranquilo para que descansemos, ya sabemos que este edificio está plagado de espectros y juzgando por el agujero en este departamento no estamos seguros aun si nos encerramos aquí.

Elis: (me puse una mano en la cara y suspire) agg solo espero que no encontremos más problemas en adelante.

Camine a la puerta del apartamento y estaba por abrirla pero me detuve y en vez de abrirla tome mi arco y lance 3 flechas a la puerta, la primera derritió la puerta y las otras dos le dieron a algo haciendo que gritara y luego se callara, luego de eso aun con el arco en las manos abrí poco a poco la puerta y revise dándome cuenta que era un corruptor que estaba instalando una trampa en la puerta para cuando saliéramos.

Por mucho que odiara el hecho era cierto que no estábamos seguros aquí, me di cuenta que esa cosa aun con el estómago derretido seguía vivo así que le dispare a la cabeza y este comenzó a gritar mientras que su cabeza se derretía, una vez estuve segura que estaba muerto le di una señal al resto para que salieran y continuamos buscando una escalera para seguir bajando.

De camino volvimos a escuchar que se acercaban a nosotros pero esta vez eran alrededor de 5 así que decidimos mejor escondernos, abrimos una de las puertas de un departamento y entramos, por suerte parecía estar completamente despejado así que solo esperamos allí hasta que oí los pasos alejarse.

Ya una vez que se fueron todos salimos de allí pero ni avanzamos tanto por ese piso cuando más pasos se escucharon y otra vez era un grupo, di un chasquido un tanto frustrada por ese hecho y estaba por deshacerme de ellos, pero de nuevo un alma que reconocí de uno de los ponis que encontramos antes me señalo a una puerta, así que sin dudarlo entramos en ese apartamento, dentro el piso estaba colapsado y podíamos bajar al otro piso así que con cuidado cada uno bajo y luego caminamos a las salida pero una pegaso me detuvo de abrir la puerta.

Ella me señalo a una de las ventanas algo bastante raro pero revise y de hecho habían unas escaleras que podíamos usar para bajar así que todos salimos del edificio y comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras hasta que a unos 6 pisos del suelo las escaleras estaban colapsadas y entramos de nuevo en los apartamentos.

Rainbow: (tomo un poco de aire y me miro) ¿de nuevo un fantasma?

Elis: un alma rainbow y fueron de hecho dos de los que encontramos con la potrilla, ni aun después de muertos la han dejado de proteger.

Nía: pero…

Al ver adelante esta vez vi a una unicornio que me señalo a con mucho desespero a una puerta de la habitación y les dije a todos para que entraran pero al entrar me di cuenta que era una habitación sin salida, no habían ventanas ni nada, de inmediato escuche como tumbaron la puerta del apartamento y entraban en la habitación donde estaba el alma ella miro a donde estábamos y nos intento encerrar pero de inmediato saque una mano y la detuve de cerrar la puerta.

Elis: ¡Nía Conmigo Ahora!

De inmediato ambas salimos y de frente tres esqueletos un lobo y un corruptor, estaban por lanzarse en contra de la unicornio así que sin dudarlo dispare una flecha a un esqueleto derritiendo su cráneo, nía en un momento llego a donde estaba el corruptor y para mi sorpresa unos runas salieron en el cuerpo de su espada para cortar al corruptor desde el hombro hasta al cadera separándolo en dos sin problemas luego pateo una de sus mitades y destrozo a un esqueleto.

Yo cambie a la espada de fuego y me impulse con mis alas para en un segundo cortar las patas del lobo y luego su cabeza luego entre ambas le dimos una patada al esqueleto que quedaba destrozándolo sin problemas, una vez que terminamos con ellos vi a la unicornio que nos miraba sorprendida.

Elis: (camine a donde ella estaba y le sonreí) ya sufriste lo suficiente como para que te sacrificaras por nosotros, pero de verdad agradezco tu ayuda, (clave la espada en el suelo) puedes descansar tranquila, que nosotros nos encargaremos de que esta potrilla crezca sana y feliz.

La unicornio comenzó a llorar feliz y luego me señalo a una de las puertas, le hice señas a todos para que salieran y tanto sorrow como yo nos despedimos de ella, corrimos por el pasillo y vi una sombra asomarse en una de las esquinas así que volé lo más rápido que pude y clave la daga en la pared el mismo impuso que llevaba me hizo dar la vuelta y patee a un seeker que se acercaba en la cara para luego antes de que callera al suelo cortar su cabeza.

Seguimos avanzando un poco más hasta que logramos encontrar unas escaleras y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta el piso más bajo del edificio, seguimos corriendo hasta que finalmente llegamos a la entrada donde nos esperaba el alma de la batponi la cual le faltaba uno de sus ojos y tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho y el pegaso que vimos al principio.

Al parecer por primera vez ellos se mostraron ante todos ya que todas veían sin palaras a donde estaban ambas almas, sorrow y yo nos acercamos a ellos con la potrilla acostada en el lomo de sorrow ellos al verla no pudieron evitar el llorar amargamente y abrasarla, pude ver como a sorrow se le pararon todos los pelos del cuerpo cuando ellos lo tocaron pero resistió hasta que finalmente ellos soltaron a la potrilla y le besaron la frente.

En ese momento por primera vez vi que aun dormida la potrilla sonrió mientras lloraba, la madre de ella no sé de dónde pero saco un colgante y se lo coloco en el cuello a la potrilla para luego mirarnos y para sorpresa de todos nosotros hablar.

Batponi: (nos miró llorando amargamente) no saben cuándo desearía cuidar de ella pero ahora me es imposible de hacerlo, pero quisiera pedirles algo.

Sorrow: (suspiro y la miro) agg bien te escuchamos.

Batponi: (se inclinó ante nosotros) por favor cuiden de mi niña se los suplico.

Sorrow: (le dio una verdadera sonrisa) puedes estar tranquila jamás me permitiría dejarla luego de lo que tuvo que pasar junto con ustedes… de verdad siento profundamente lo que les paso, pero les hare dos promesas(me abrazo) la primera es que nosotros nos haremos cargo que crezca sana y fuerte así que no se preocupen, (me soltó y los miro bastante serio) y la segunda es que vamos a hacer que el responsable de sus muertes pague muy caro lo que hizo.

Batponi: (levanto su cabeza y miro a la potrilla un poco más tranquila) de verdad se los agradezco.

Elis: sé que no debería presionarlos de más, pero quisiera que me dijeran dos cosas si pueden, la primera es el nombre de la potrilla.

Batponi: el nombre de mi pequeña es rising hope, ¿cuál es tu otra pregunta?

Elis: agg quiero saber qué fue lo que les paso ¿porque todos terminaron aquí encerrados en vez de evacuar en el tren que salió de la ciudad?

Batponi: (apretó sus cascos) riot el alcalde de manehatten… es la razón de que nos quedáramos, solo dio aviso a unas pocas familias y no espero que nadie subiera a los trenes cuando dio la orden de partir, muchos quedamos en la ciudad y no mucho después nos enteramos de por qué es que es que mandaron a evacuar y toda la ciudad entro en pánico, algunos decidieron ir caminando al imperio de cristal mientras que otros nos quedamos en la ciudad, un grupo de ponis se levantaron de entre todos en la ciudad y comenzaron a dar ideas a todos para que pudiéramos sobrevivir hasta que llegara la ayuda y todos les creímos y seguimos lo que nos decían, prácticamente asumieron el liderazgo de la ciudad entera y por unos días de verdad lograron protegernos de esos engendros que ahora rondan por la ciudad, pero todo fue solo un acto muy bien organizado.

Elis: ¿de casualidad tenían una túnica con el símbolo de una media luna atravesada por una espada?

Batponi: si la tenían, un día nos dijeron a todos que nos reuniéramos en un solo lugar y todos lo hicimos, todos fuimos hasta ese sitio pero cuando todos los que quedábamos en la ciudad nos reunimos uno por uno comenzamos a caer dormidos, gracias a celestia no me separaron de mi familia pero lo siguiente que hicieron fue intentar arrancarnos los ojos y luego que corriéramos por nuestras vidas por la ciudad, pero por fortuna para nosotros uno de los que estaba con nosotros pudo liberarse y logramos escapar hasta este hotel, y el resto ya lo saben.

Sorrow: ¿dónde queda ese lugar del que escaparon?

Batponi: ¿porque quieren ir a un lugar como ese?

Elis: porque tenemos que salvar a alguien muy importante y es muy posible que este allí, no te preocupes por rising, por nada de este mundo dejare que algo le pase, pero no podemos volver al imperio sin ese alguien tampoco.

Batponi: agg bien es lo justo que les diga, después de todo no es cualquier cosa lo que yo les estoy pidiendo … escapamos del hospital de manehatten, (nos miró suplicando con lágrimas) por favor les ruego que protejan a mi niña.

Sorrow: (la miro bastante decidido) y ten por seguro que la vamos a cuidar (me miro muy fríamente) elis ya tenemos un nombre del que encargarnos cuando volvamos al imperio, (miro a nía) ya lo escuchaste tu misma nía, da tu veredicto como capitana de la guardia de celestia.

Nía: (en ese momento estaba hirviendo en ira) ¡por cometer tal traición a la poninidad en general yo misma me encargare que riot pague con creses por cada vida que se perdió en esta ciudad! (se acercó a donde estaban los almas y bajo su cabeza) de verdad siento el no haber venido antes para salvarlos les he fallado a todos de una manera muy vergonzosa, (comenzó a llorar) de verdad que lo siento.

Batponi: eso es algo que no se pudo evitar, pero solo les pido que cuiden a mi niña.

Elis: bien gracias por decirnos todo esto, ahora es tiempo de marcharnos, salvaremos a nuestra amiga y luego regresaremos al imperio, (mire a la batponi un poco triste) siento tener que irnos ya pero de verdad lo tenemos que hacer, les deseo lo mejor en la otra vida.

Con las despedidas hechas ambos desaparecieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y nosotros comenzamos a caminar, pero pude notar que ninguno de nosotros podía parar de llorar por saber lo que había pasado aquí, ni siquiera yo podía dejar de hacerlo, muy pronto pasamos por una pequeña casa en la que le dije a sorrow para detenernos, y el accedió, rainbow y yo entramos en ella y revisamos que fuera segura antes de decirle al resto que entrara.

Ya dentro de la casa sorrow bajo a la potrilla de las almohadas de su lomo y la dejo en uno de los muebles.

Sorrow: heal, ayúdame a lavarle el cuerpo a la pequeña tu busca lo que se necesite para quitarle la sangre de su pelaje y yo buscare el agua.

Heal accedió y ella junto con nía fueron a buscar el baño de la casa, mientras que sorrow comenzó a buscar por todos lados algo donde verter el agua.

Elis: (me acosté de espaldas y use uno de mis cascos como almohada) agg rayos esto apesta de sobre manera, de solo pensar que si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes los habríamos salvado hace que me hierva la sangre.

Rainbow: no sabes cuánto te entiendo elis, en estos momentos solo desearía haber despertado antes y haber rescatado antes a vinyl, hubiera bastado solo con un mísero día antes… pero no pudimos hacerlo.

Vinyl: (comenzó a sollozar un poco) sinf n- neón ¿como es que pudiste participar en algo así? Ya ni estoy segura si lo quiero encontrar.

Elis: agg si de verdad crees en tu amigo vinyl, entonces no te rindas tan fácilmente.

Vinyl: snif s- solo espero estar en lo correcto elis, no soportaría la idea de que alguien tan cercano a nosotras estuviera tan perdido y que nosotras nunca nos hayamos dado cuenta de ello… s- sería casi que nuestra culpa por no haberlo notado nunca.

Rainbow: (cerro los ojos y se acostó en el piso) vinyl créeme cuando te digo que hay muchas veces que es casi imposible notar esas cosas, no sería para nada tu culpa que ese alguien este como este.

En ese momento llego sorrow levitando un tremendo cubo de agua que dejo delante de la potrilla.

Sorrow: uff esa cosa sí que pesa, para ser solo un poco de agua, (nos miró a todas un poco pensativas) ¿interrumpo algo? Si es así no tengo problemas en darles un tiempo para que hablen.

Vinyl: naa no te preocupes y siéntate.

Luego aparecieron nía y heal con varias cosas con ellas y se sentaron junto a la potrilla también.

Sorrow: ¿encontraron las cosas para limpiarla?

Heal: (tomo unas sábanas que traía y comenzó mojar el pelaje de la potrilla) si… por suerte tenían un botiquín en el baño con todo lo que necesitamos jabón, alcohol, gazas, algunos antibióticos, técnicamente justo lo que necesitábamos, (tomo una bolsa con suero de sus alforjas) y por suerte yo me traje una bolsa de solución fisiológica para ayudar a su cuerpo a que recupere un poco de fuerzas.

Nía: (nos miró muy preocupada) ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? ¿de verdad la vamos a llevar con nosotros al hospital? Por qué no creo que sea una muy buena idea, es obvio que vamos a tener que luchar para sacar a pinkie y los espectros de antes es posible que estén apoyando a los sectarios.

Sorrow: umm bueno llevo pensando en eso por un rato, pero no se me ocurre nada que nos sirva, si la llevamos inconsciente como esta entonces va a ser bastante difícil luchar mientras la cuidas, no podemos dejarla aquí sola eso es más que obvio, y no es buena idea dejar solo a heal o a ti nía solas con la potrilla aquí, la verdad ni siquiera sabemos si es seguro estar aquí.

Vinyl: O.o ¿en lo que te tardaste en buscar un balde con agua pensaste en todo eso?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ hey sé que a veces no lo parece, pero siempre pienso bien las cosas antes de hacer algo.

Rainbow: umm bueno es bastante complicado esto ¿no puedes usar tu magia y mandarla directo al imperio?

Sorrow: para nada, abría la posibilidad si mi cuerno no se hubiera roto pero en estos momentos estoy a media capacidad así que me es imposible el hacerlo ¿que de ustedes vinyl, heal?

Heal: (al terminar de mojarla le comenzó a quitar la sangre con el jabón y una esponja) amm ok es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero aunque estudie tanto, siempre fui muy mala para los hechizos complejos como la trasportación.

Vinyl: (levanto sus cascos) a mí ni me vean, soy dj no maga.

Nía: tch entonces no hay forma de mandarla al imperio.

Sorrow: (tomo la sabana y le saco el jabón con sangre para que heal siguiera lavándola) nop no hay forma de mandarla, agg ágamos esto, vamos a pasar la noche aquí, si nada ocurre entonces heal, nía o yo nos quedamos aquí para cuidarla, pero si pasa algo entonces la llevamos al hospital con nosotros.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la propuesta de sorrow y entre heal y él se encargaron de terminar de limpiar y tratar con más calma cada herida que la potrilla tenía encima para luego tapar con un poco de gaza como le dijo heal a un tela cuadriculada de color blanca que le coloco en cada herida y luego ponerle el suero a la pequeña en un casco, luego todos nos acostamos en el sala.

Rainbow: (suspiro y nos miró preocupada) agg sorrow, elis díganme algo, luego que salvemos a pinkie y salgamos de aquí que van a hacer respecto a la potrilla ¿La van a entregar a las princesas o de verdad piensan cuidarla?

Elis: rainbow eso no lo decidimos nosotros, ella misma tendrá que decidirlo.

Vinyl: (Se quitó sus lentes y los audífonos que tenía y nos miró más que interesada) si pero ¿que pasa si decide quedarse con ustedes y no con las princesas?

Sorrow: pues entonces la cuidamos y listo, después de todo ya tengo un poco de experiencia en cuidar potrillos.

Nía: O,O alto ¿entonces tienes una familia? Rayos eso sí que me sorprende, nunca te vi como un poni que se preocupara por mantener a sus hijos.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vale ni voy a preguntar qué imagen tienes de mí, pero no tengo hijos ni nada ¿bien? solo paso que termine cuidando de un trio de potrillos un tanto alocados hasta que fueron mayores.

Rainbow: O_O ¿te dejaste meter tres potrillos que no eran tuyos así como así?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ no me los deje meter, los encontré y ellos me pidieron que… agg ¿saben? da igual, el caso es que tengo un poco experiencia en esto ¿bien? así que no tengo problemas en que decida quedarse con nosotros.

Heal: (suspiro un poco cansada y nos miró) agg les seré sincera, me preocupa de sobre manera que ustedes dos se encarguen de cuidarla, no es que los vea como basura ni nada de eso, pero no los veo como el mejor modelo a seguir para una potrilla con sus circunstancias.

Elis: (de solo escuchar eso no pude evitar el reírme) jeje si como digas heal ¿pero quién sabe? Podría más bien querer quedarse con una de ustedes en vez de nosotros o las princesas así que mejor prepárense para cualquier cosa.

En ese momento todas quedaron sin habla ya que ciertamente era una posibilidad que no podíamos negar y por sus caras ninguna estaba lista para asumir el papel de sus padres, ni sorrow ni yo nos pudimos contener las ganas de reír cuando les vimos las caras a todas.

Sorrow: agg -u- ya hacia un buen rato que no me reía, hey heal dime algo ¿cuánto crees que tarde en despertar?

Heal: uff bueno sorrow eso va a depender totalmente de ella, no tiene ninguna herida física que la haga estar dormida, pero su estado mental es otra cosa aparte, (comenzó a sobarse un casco) después de vivir algo como eso, ni aun yo sé si quisiera despertar.

Vinyl: (se acercó a la potrilla y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza) eso es algo por lo que ningún potrillo tendría por qué pasar nunca en toda su vida, solo espero que pueda recuperarse algún día.

Elis: eso solo el tiempo lo dirá vinyl, pero yo también quiero que pueda recuperarse aunque sea un poco, (mire al resto de las chicas) en fin es mejor que descansemos de una vez mañana es posible que sea un día demasiado movido y vamos a necesitar que estén a plena capacidad.

Nía: entonces yo me encargare de la guardia de hoy.

Sorrow: no tu descansa nía, (le señalo su cabeza) puede que tu no lo notes pero yo desde aquí pedo ver el cansancio reflejado en tu rostro, y no solo tú, es mejor que todas ustedes duerman por hoy y se den un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que paso hoy, (todas bajaron la cabeza un poco desanimadas) yo montare guardia hoy así que solo descansen y enfríen la cabeza para mañana.

Elis: si quieres yo también te puedo acompañar.

Sorrow: no tú descansa tranquila también, si algo sucede te aviso.

Todas aceptamos la propuesta de sorrow y a pesar de que era de día todas nos acostamos en la sala y caímos dormidas sin mucho esfuerzo.


	52. Hospital del horror

Cap 52: hospital del horror.

Escuche un ruido que me despertó, al ver alrededor las demás chicas seguían dormidas y la potrilla aun no despertaba, pero sorrow no estaba por ningún sitio algo un poco raro en el así que me levante de donde estaba y me asome por una de las ventanas.

Lo primero que note es que era media noche y no había ni una sola luz encendida en ningún lado de la ciudad y tampoco vi a sorrow en el patio de la casa así que fui a la puerta de entrada y solo por si acaso abrí poco a poco la puerta pero al ver por la puerta incluso yo me sorprendí.

Sorrow estaba parado con kuro en su boca y un montón de cadáveres de espectros a su alrededor, y aún seguían llegando algunos, el primero en llegar a él fue un lobo que tenía unas cadenas en sus garras y las uso para azotarlo pero el esquivo y creo una burbuja de aire en el suelo para que la cadena no hiciera ruido al caer, corrió y decapito al lobo, luego lanzo una flecha eléctrica a un gusano matándolo con la descarga, para después patear a un esqueleto y romperlo en pedazos, luego de eso dejaron de venir así que el soltó a kuro y se sentó en el suelo para descansar, yo me acerque a donde él estaba y me senté a un lado.

Elis: agg eres un tarado, sabes que podías simplemente haberme despertado para ayudarte en vez de jugar al héroe tu solo.

Sorrow: (se limpió un poco e sudor de su frente) ¿y quien dice que estoy jugando al héroe? No fue exactamente necesario el despertarte, después de todo aun si los tengo acumulados así no es que los mate a todos en una sola pelea, llega un grupo de tiempo en tiempo, nada que no pueda manejar sin problemas, pero tengo que admitir que esta ultima hora ya han legado muy seguido.

Elis: amm bueno pero de todos modos debiste despertarme ¿que ibas a hacer si llegaban por detrás de la casa y yo estaba dormida?

Sorrow: (se acostó de espalda y uso sus cascos de almohada) pues nada en realidad, se bastante bien que te hubieras despertado justo como ahora y los hubieras destrozado sin problemas.

Elis: jeje cuanta confianza ¿eh? (me acosté junto a el) agg bueno si llevas punto en eso, sí que me hubiera despertado, ¬_¬ pero aun así fue un poco imprudente de tu parte, ¿porque no simplemente dejaste que se fueran y listo?

Sorrow: pues por que intentaban entrar a la casa, incluso el primer grupo por alguna razón de inmediato intentaban entrar, acabe con los primeros y escondí los cuerpos pero aun así seguían llegando grupos he intentaban entrar directamente a la casa… de hecho, (se levanto del piso y luego cerro sus ojos, pude sentir una pequeña onda que choco conmigo y luego el me miro) sip tal como supuse, elis cuídalas un segundo, me voy a deshacer de una peste y vuelvo.

Elis: si es un poni no olvides alimentarte, no sabemos cuándo vuelvas a tener una oportunidad.

Sorrow: lo sé, entonces las dejo en tus manos mientras que me ocupo de la molestia.

Luego de decir eso sorrow comenzó a correr entre las sombras de las casas para evitar que lo vieran, yo por otro lado al ver el montón de cuerpos de espectros en la entrada decidí mejor deshacerme de ellos, fui a dentro de la casa y por casualidad encontré algunos frascos que tenían un dibujo de una llama en ellos así que los tome y los vacié en la montaña de cuerpos de espectros que sorrow hizo para luego tomar mi espada cargarla un poco y lanzar una llamarada a la montaña que para mí sorpresa libero un estallido que me empujó hacia atrás y los cuerpos comenzaron a arder como el demonio, más que impresionada volví a mirar los frascos que encontré antes.

Elis: O.O rayos que sorrow no se entere de estas cosas o vamos a tener unas cuantas ciudades quemadas, bueno como sea le preguntare a las demás que es esta cosa en la mañana.

Comencé a caminar a la casa y entre para revisar si alguna se había despertado pero tal parece que tenían el sueño y bastante profundo porque a pesar del estallido ninguna se levantó, eso me alivio un poco a decir verdad ya que no quería tener que explicar la montaña ardiente allá afuera y la desaparición de nuestro guardia nocturno.

Me quede un rato dentro de la casa hasta que escuche pasos acercarse así que tome mi daga en la mano y fui hasta la entrada, al mirar fuera un corruptor estaba acerándose a la puerta así que me puse a un lado de la entrada y espere un momento cuando este abrió la puerta poco a poco y entro salte clavando la daga en su garganta evitando que gritara y que muriera sin causar problemas, luego lo tome de un pie y lo lance a la montaña de cuerpos quemándose y volví a entrar a la casa, paso un buen tiempo hasta que de nuevo escuche a algo acercarse así que de nuevo tome la daga y revise que era pero esta vez era sorrow así que solo salí fuera.

Elis: (me puse una mano en la mentón mientras lo contemplaba) umm bueno por los dientes y los ojos diría que sí que encontraste a un sectario, ¿pero y eso que no estas cubierto de sangre?

Sorrow: ah pues de camino encontré donde poder lavarme y lo aproveche, (señalo a la montaña ardiente) ¿y me puedes decir para que rayos los quemas?

Elis: ah pues es por si la potrilla despierta, -_- no creo que nos convenga que vea una montaña de cadáveres fuera de donde durmió ¿no crees?

Sorrow: O-o amm ok llevas punto.

Elis: je deberías de intentar recordar como guardar esas cosas luego de usarlas sorrow te puedes terminar metiendo en problemas por eso.

Sorrow: agg -.- lo he estado intentando pero no me viene nada a la cabeza, en fin, elis esperaremos hasta que desaparezcan los colmillos y ojos y nos largamos al hospital, ya durmieron lo suficiente y aún no sabemos cómo esta pinkie, podría ya ser demasiado tarde y no pienso arriesgarme más.

Elis: bueno entonces de momento descansa un poco sorrow yo me encargo de los que vengan, y cuando desaparezcan me avisas para irnos.

Paso solo alrededor de 1 hora hasta que sorrow se levantó y vino a donde estaba.

Sorrow: (bostezo y comenzó a estirarse) bueno eso es suficiente, vamos a despertar al resto ya.

Elis: (lo mire un poco extrañada) amm sorrow ¿de verdad no has notado tus dientes? Aún están afilados como una cierra.

Sorrow: lo sé, pero siempre que evite abrir de más la boca no se van a notar, (su mirada se volvió bastante fría) además ya tengo más que claro que esas pestes están en la ciudad, y voy a encargarme que paguen muy caro lo que hicieron aquí.

Elis: (troné mis dedos y comencé a caminar a la casa) bueno ni lo dudes que los vamos a hacer pagar, y si tú dices que está bien así entonces no hay nada que perder.

Ambos entramos y despertamos a todas para un momento alistarnos, ya una vez todos preparados nos reunimos en la sala.

Heal: (se estiro un poco) umm oigan aun es de noche ¿por qué nos están despertando ya?

Elis: porque ya descansamos lo suficiente y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, nos vamos ya a el hospital, aprovecharemos la oscuridad de la noche para que no nos vean llegar y podamos acabarlos más fácilmente.

Vinyl: ¿pero qué haremos al final con la potrilla? ¿alguien se quedara aquí a cuidarla?

Sorrow: (negó con la cabeza) nada de eso, nos vamos todos ya cuando salgamos entenderán el por qué, heal tendrás que mantenerla en tu lomo mientras estamos allá, yo me encargare de proteger a ambas mientras estamos en el hospital, elis te voy a confiar el frente, rainbow, nía, las quiero a los lados, vinyl, iras en el medio junto con heal, yo iré detrás de todas, ahora a moverse que tenemos prisa.

Todas solo hicimos lo que nos dijo sorrow y comenzamos a caminar cuando salieron las chicas de la casa que vieron la montaña de cadáveres de espectros siendo quemados todas entendieron el porqué de la prisa y solo salimos de la casa.

Vinyl se encargaba de indicarnos el camino para llegar al hospital, pero en el camino nos encontramos uno que otro espectro que aunque no duraban ni 5 segundos antes que sorrow, nía, rainbow o yo los destrozáramos si nos retrasaban un poco por la cantidad que tuvimos que enfrentar, una cosa que note fue que la mirada de rainbow y nía había cambiado, antes dudaban de hacer algo así, pero al parecer en ese descanso tomaron su decisión y esta vez tomaron sus armas más que resueltas a hacer lo necesario.

Todos avanzamos hasta que al final llegamos al hospital, todas las luces estaban apagadas y la entrada estaba trancada por alguna razón, pero basto solo un corte con mi daga para que el seguro de la puerta desapareciera y pudiéramos entrar.

Una vez dentro todo estaba oscuro y por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, así que comenzamos a avanzar con cuidado por los pasillos y nos detuvimos solo cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar y cada vez se acercaba más, }era un pegaso que corría mientras gritaba, estábamos por intentar calmarlo pero escuchamos el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y el pegaso se detuvo, todos estábamos extrañados por eso y yo lentamente me fui acercando a él, cundo me acerque a donde él estaba me sorprendí al ver que no fue que el decidió detenerse si no que murió clavado en una red de hilos bastante finos que atravesaron su cuerpo y lo mantenían aun de pie.

Elis: (chasquee la lengua y mire al resto) tch tengan cuidado con donde pisan o no las vamos a ver muy feas, el lugar está lleno de trampas.

Sorrow: y un demonio ¿cómo que trampas? Que esto no es un fregado templo antiguo o algo así.

Rainbow: (miro bastante enojada el cadáver del pegaso) en definitiva hare que paguen por cada muerte que hubo en esta ciudad.

Como teníamos que seguir avanzando nos gustara o no corte la malla de hilos de un solo corte y el cadáver del pegaso cayó al suelo, al no haber sido asesinado por espectros solo lo dejamos atrás y continuamos caminando pero a todos se nos pararon los pelos del cuerpo cuando comenzamos a escuchar una risa que venía de todos lados y luego un grito desgarrador.

Todos nos detuvimos de inmediato y nos preparamos para luchar pero el hecho de que todo estuviera a oscuras no nos ayudaba mucho, vinyl estaba por encender su cuerno pero sorrow la detuvo de hacerlo y nos quedamos esperando a oscuras un momento pero nada pasaba.

Nía: demonios esto en definitiva no me gusta para nada ¿qué rayos sucede en este sitio?

Heal: (Estaba temblando como una gelatina) n- no lo sé pero creo que deberíamos de irnos y volver mañana cuando amanezca ¿qué dicen?

Vinyl: (al igual que heal estaba temblando nerviosa) amm yo apoyo la idea de venir cuando amanezca.

Elis: ¬_¬ ni hablar par de cobardes, de aquí no nos vamos sin pinkie, ahora dejen de temblar y comencemos a avanzar.

Tal como dije comencé a caminar a la delantera y llegamos a un pasillo bloqueado con camas y otras cosas así que tuvimos que entrar a una de las habitaciones del hospital pero incluso a mí se me levantaron los pelos del lomo al ver el cadáver de un poni hecho trisas pegado a la pared y siendo alumbrado por una única lámpara en el techo, le habían abierto el estómago y sacado todo lo que tenía dentro y lo pusieron en una cubeta a un lado del cuerpo, y para rematar dibujaron paso a paso lo sucedido en la pared con su sangre.

Elis: (chasquee la lengua más enojada que nunca y mire a vinyl) vinyl más vale que tu amigo fuera obligado a ayudarlos porque si no olvídate de que le voy a dar una maldita oportunidad.

Vinyl: (estaba llorando al ver el cuerpo del poni en la pared) neón ¿cómo pudiste cooperar con gente como esta?

Sorrow: cálmense las dos y mantengan la cabeza fría, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es alterarnos, sigamos avanzando y prepárense porque es obvio que nos esperaban.

Respire unas pocas veces para calmarme y luego continúe caminando, caminamos a la puerta de esa habitación y abrí la puerta pero escuchamos como algo se rompió y de inmediato sorrow nos cubrió a todos con un escudo, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que un cartel con el dibujo de un poni siendo asesinado cayo y todos nos vimos las caras.

Elis: -_- claro andas matando ponis pero aun así tienes tiempo para bromas.

Heal: (me miro más que pálida) amm yo no creo que un cartel como ese se considere como una broma en lo más mínimo, primero que nada esta dibujado con sangre y no creo que ese dibujo pueda considerarse una broma.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ como quieras heal pero de todos modos pienso llevarme ese cartel y se lo voy a meter por el trasero al primer encapuchado que vea.

Efectivamente sorrow descolgó el cartel y lo guardo en sus alforjas dejando a todas excepto a rainbow y a mí preguntándose que era lo que pretendía, en fin salimos de nuevo a un pasillo pero esta vez lleno de puertas comenzamos a caminar y a intentar abrir las puertas pero todas estaban cerradas y como se esperarían de alguien como sorrow o como yo las cortamos en pedazos y pasamos ¬_¬ ni de chiste me pondría a buscar la llave.

Revisamos las primeras 3 puertas pero no había nada fuera de lo común solo equipo médico, camas para los pacientes y esas cosas de hospital, estábamos por abrir la 4 pero de nuevo escuchamos la risa esa solo que esta vez más cerca de nosotros, de nuevo miramos a todos lados pero no veíamos nada hasta que un poni vino corriendo a nosotros pero de la nada escuchamos un ruido más que extraño y al ver al donde estaba el poni vimos a un poni con la túnica cortarlo en dos con una extraña cosa que liberaba ese sonido, sorrow lanzo el primer ataque pero en un segundo el encapuchado desapareció.

Sorrow: ¡mierda logro escapar! ¡Pero Qué Rayos Era Esa Cosa?

Nía: (camino a donde estaba el cuerpo y lo reviso) está muerto, (luego miro a sorrow) eso sorrow era una motosierra y créeme cuando te digo que jamás vas a querer que esa cosa te alcance a tocar, debemos tener cuidado con ese lunático.

Vinyl: ¿a- alguien vio a dónde fue?

Elis: no, está demasiado oscuro como para verlo bien, mucho menos pude ver a donde escapo.

Sorrow: demonios tenemos que apurarnos en encontrar a pinkie.

Todos seguimos buscando por las puertas pero al abrir la 4 puerta no fue necesario que la cortáramos ya que estaba abierta y al mirar dentro al fondo de la habitación vimos una luz encendida así que nos acercamos con mucho cuidado a ella, al llegar a la fuente nos dimos cuenta que era una ventana con vista a una habitación cerrada con una única puerta y en medio de ella había un poni atado a una silla y con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa, lentamente una de esas motosierras bajaba del techo directo a donde estaba el atado, este estaba rogando por ayuda y tanto rainbow como nía estaban por saltar a ayudarlo pero las detuvimos.

Sorrow: (comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación) esperen allí es obvio que es una trampa.

Nía: y que sugieres ¿que lo abandonemos? Ni lo sueñes sorrow lo voy a salvar con o sin tu ayuda.

Elis: (le di un golpetazo a nía en la cabeza) ¿te puedes calmar tarada? De nada nos sirve entrar como estúpidos y terminar muriendo por intentar salvarlo, sorrow ¿qué posibilidad hay de que explotemos en pedazos al entrar?

Sorrow: (le dio un rápido vistazo a la sala) umm no veo ningún circulo de trampa en el suelo o en el techo ¿pero que rayos es eso?

Todas miramos a donde estaba apuntando sorrow y habían unas extrañas maquinas en los lados de la habitación, cuando heal se acercó y las miro abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

Heal: hay dulce celestia son dispensadoras de jeringas.

Elis: (tome mi arco y apunte a la cierra) bueno sea lo que sea es hora de hacer algo o nos despedimos del poni ese, sorrow despliega un escudo a su alrededor no queremos salvar a un poni empalado.

Sorrow asintió y lo rodeo con una barrera de aire, dispare la primera flecha derritiendo el vidrio para luego disparar a la cierra que bajaba y destrozarla de un solo flechazo de inmediato las maquinas comenzaron a disparar las jeringas por todos lados y entre todos logramos destruir todas las máquinas y gracias al escudo de sorrow no teníamos un poni empalado, luego todos nos acercamos al poni que aunque había parado de rogar seguía temblando de miedo, al mirarlo de cerca se me hizo un poco conocido por algún motivo pero al acercarme y quitar la bolsa de la cabeza lo reconocí de inmediato.

Neón: (comenzó a llorar al verme) dulce celestia muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Vinyl estaba por correr a donde él estaba pero de inmediato sorrow la detuvo y yo me senté frete a él.

Elis: (le sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos) me alegra haber ayudado.

Neón: (en ese momento él se relajó y me miro) agg de verdad que muchas gracias por ayudarme ¿pero podrías liberarme por favor?

Elis: (lo mire con sorpresa) ¡oh! claro perdona eso, (tome mi daga y la puse en su garganta mirándolo amenazante) pero de lo que te voy a liberar es de esta vida escoria, tú y tus malditos compañeros ya han causado demasiado daño a equestria y lo único que merecen es morir por todas las muertes que provocaron, ¡dame una simple razón para no rebanar tu garganta en este momento!

Neón: (espere pero el malnacido el solo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar) no puedo darte ninguna excusa, no hay ni una sola que pueda darte para justificar lo que los demás hicieron, y sé que merecemos la muerte por todo eso.

Elis: (le hable fría y cortante) hicieron, así que solo ayudabas ¿por qué?

Neón: en un principio solo nos divertíamos sanamente solo nos reuníamos a hablar de cosas tontas, jugábamos algunos juegos de rol y esas cosas, también nos llegaban unos pedidos un tanto raros como que averiguáramos todo sobre algún poni pero lo veíamos como un juego nada más, pero hace unas semanas todos se volvieron locos, comenzaron a llegarnos pedidos para secuestros y todo tipo de cosas yo y otros de mis amigos quisimos salirnos pero nos dijeron que si lo hacíamos estábamos muertos, en un principio pensamos que era una broma pero luego nos dejaron claro que no bromeaban cuando mataron frente a nosotros a uno de nuestros amigos.

Elis: ¿porque no solo hablaron con las princesas?

Neón: (rio casi que desesperado) ¿para qué? Esos lunáticos las tienen vigiladas aun en estos momentos ¿que podrían hacer las princesas para protegernos si saben todo lo que ellas hacen? No me quedo de otra que obedecer, y por si fuera poco uno de los altos mandos de la orden me agarro como su sirviente personal, incluso me hizo ir a buscar a una poni rosada a una cabaña en medio de un bosque plagado de monstruos porque él no se iba a arriesgar a morir, nos dijeron que la trajéramos a la estación de trenes de aquí y luego la montamos en un tren a yo no sé dónde, pero luego solo nos abandonaron en esta ciudad a morir a manos de esas cosas.

En ese momento vinyl no pudo aguantarlo más y corrió a abrazar a neón y él no podía más que mirarla sorprendido y perder el color de su rostro.

Neon: ¿v- vi- vinyl? ¡P- Pero que haces aquí? ¿N- No me digas que eso lunáticos te capturaron? (comenzó a llorar) ¡Maldición! ¡Había Accedido A Hacer Lo Que Ellos Quisieran Con Tal Que No Las Tocaran A Ti Y A Octi!

Vinyl: (comenzó a llorar) sabía que no estabas podrido como el resto de esos lunáticos neón, y no te preocupes octi y yo estamos bien.

Neón: (la miro casi que desesperado) ¿vinyl porque viniste? no deberías estar aquí.

Vinyl: (se separó y lo miro a los ojos) ¿pero qué dices tarado? si uno de mis amigos está en problemas es imposible que no venga (me miro casi rogando) ¿puedo soltarlo?

Sorrow: (empujo a vinyl lejos de él y lo miro bastante serio) lo siento vinyl pero no lo vamos a soltar (de hecho el le dio una fría y burlona sonrisa a vinyl) en realidad nunca planeamos rescatarlo solo te trajimos para usarte.

Vinyl estaba por saltarle encima a sorrow pero en un momento la tumbe al piso y agarre su cuerno con mi mano para evitar que usara magia mientras que con la otra retuve sus cascos algo que proboco que el pegaso comenzara a tirar de las cuerdas y nos mirara furioso

Neon: ¡Suéltenla Malditos Animales Ella No Tiene Nada Que Ver Con Esto!

Sorrow: umm (lo miro fríamente) pues eso lo decido soy yo, tienes un segundo para decirnos que rayos era lo que planeabas al engañarnos con tal estúpida mentira y por qué ella no debía de estar aquí, (levito su espada y la puso por encima del cuello de vinyl) o su linda cabecita terminara rodando hasta tus patitas, ¿entiendes el mensaje? (acerco más su espada a su cuello) ¿o necesitas una demostración?

Neón: (nos miró más que sorprendido y comenzó a temblar) ¿d- de que están hablando? ¿En qué les he mentido?

Sorrow: (le hizo un pequeño corte a vinyl en el cuello y su sangre comenzó a rodar por la espada de sorrow) parece que aún me ves cara de estúpido ¿no?

Todas estaban por apalear a sorrow por lo que hizo pero sin que neón me viera les dije que se aguantaran.

Sorrow: ¿de verdad crees que no notamos a el idiota que comandaba a los espectros y nos atacaba con ellos hace menos de dos horas? Mandados a morir aquí mi trasero, tu maldita gente controla a esas cosas, o nos dices la verdad o despídete de tu noviecita.

Neón: (bajo su cabeza llorado) está bien les diré lo que quieran pero por favor no le hagan daño, es cierto no fuimos mandados aquí a morir, si no más que a cuidar este sitio, no sé por qué pero a esa poni rosada la metieron en la habitación del último piso y no dejaban que ninguno de nosotros se acercara.

Sorrow: (comenzó a mirarlo gélidamente) por que esta yegua no debería de estar aquí.

Neón: ¡Porque Todo Este Sitio Se Fue Al Demonio! ¡no sé qué paso pero las creaturas locas que nos mandaron supuestamente para ayudarnos a vigilar ya no nos obedecen, y lo peor de todo es que los altos mandos están matándonos a todos sin importarles nada! … yo soy prueba de ello, si no llegaban ya no estaría vivo, uno de ellos solo me noqueo y me puso aquí para que muriera.

En ese momento sorrow quito a kuro del cuello de vinyl y corto las cuerdas que ataban a neón, vinyl se levanto sobándose un poco el cuello y luego le dio un tremendo gancho a sorrow en la cara cosa que hizo que neón palideciera.

Vinyl: (miro a sorrow aun sobándose el cuello) ¡eres un tarado! ¡Había otras formas de preguntarle sin necesidad de lastimarme!

Sorrow: (para dolor de todos se reacomodo la mandíbula en frente nuestro) auch rayos sí que tienes un buen gancho, y siento eso vinyl, pero así era más rápido que nos dijera donde esta pinkie.

Neón: O.O a- alto ¿qué pasa aquí?

Sorrow: (señalo a vinyl) ¬_¬ que tu noviecita te acaba de salvar el pellejo tarado, si no fuera por ella no hubiera sido la cierra lo que te matara eso te lo aseguro, (lo levanto del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared) ahora vas a guiarnos a donde tienen a pinkie y me voy a encargar de matar a todos tus gusanos de compañeros te guste o no, y si te reúsas a hacerlo no me va a importar para nada decapitarte aquí mismo así sea en frete de vinyl por traición a la corona, ya que técnicamente ese es el crimen que tú y los tuyos cometieron.

Neón: (intento quitar los cascos de sorrow de su cuello pero nada que lo logro) ¡Pero Es Que Se Volvieron Locos? ¡Lo que deberíamos de hacer es salir de aquí cuanto antes! si nos encuentran los del alto mando nos van a matar a todos.

Vinyl: (de inmediato empujo a sorrow haciendo que soltara a neón y se paró frente a el escudándolo) O.o amm neón te recomendaría solo hacer lo que dicen ¿sí? no vine desde el imperio de cristal solo para ver como terminas decapitado.

Neón: T-T vinyl, ¿como es que nos metimos en esta situación?

Vinyl: (al ver como sorrow comenzó a sacar a kuro mientras sonreía lo tapo aún mas) ¡Es Por Tu Culpa Tarado Así Que Solo Hazles Caso! ¡Ya Los Vi Matar, Quemar, Y Cortar En Trozos A Suficientes Cosas Para Saber Que No Bromean!

Neón: T-T agg bien los voy a llevar ¿contentos? Solo terminemos con esto de una vez.

Sorrow guardo a kuro en su espalda y ambos comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a la salida de la habitación pero sorpresa la nuestra cuando vimos a un poni colgado en la puerta al que le habían quitado casi toda la piel y estaba aún vivo y rogando por ayuda, casi que ninguna pudo aguantar las ganas de vomitar en ese momento y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos con un poco de lastima y luego clavar mi daga en su cabeza para que al menos pudiera parar de sufrir, todas las demás me vieron sin poder creer lo que hice pero solo las ignore y corte la cuerda que lo mantenía colgado para luego quitarlo del camino.

Neón: (luego de vomitar miro al cuerpo y abrió los ojos sorprendido) por celestia ese era uno de los últimos que mandaron para cuidar a la poni rosada.

Elis: entonces no perdamos el tiempo y apuremos el paso.

Salí de la habitación hasta el pasillo y con las indicaciones de neón llegamos a las escaleras, note que también había una maya de cables en ella así que la corte y estaba por seguir adelante pero del techo cayeron 5 cristales que comenzaron a iluminarse, sorrow de inmediato creo una pequeña barrera a su alrededor y esos 5 cristales estallaron, aunque sorrow logro contener la explosión de inmediato cayó al suelo agarrando su cabeza y sangrando por la nariz e incluso sus ojos sangraban… al verlo asi corrí a donde estaba agarrándolo de la cabeza.

Elis: ¡demonios sorrow! ¿estás bien?

El no respondió solo medio agito uno de sus cascos para demostrar que aún estaba consciente y de inmediato heal tomo una jeringa de sus alforjas y se la inyecto a sorrow para mi dolor en el cuello.

Heal: (me miro bastante preocupada) elis no creo que sea prudente seguir adelante, deberíamos volver ahora que aún podemos.

Mire a todos y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con heal, todos excepto nía que solo quería estrangular a alguien y rainbow que por alguna razón había estado nerviosa todo el camino y tenía mucho tiempo sin decir una palabra.

Elis: rainbow ¿tú qué opinas?

Ella en vez de responder solo se le miraba más que pensativa así que le volví a preguntar y esta vez miro a todos lados y luego me miro.

Rainbow: ah lo siento no estaba escuchando ¿qué decías?

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) qué opinas ¿nos devolvemos o continuamos?

Rainbow: (bajo su cabeza suspirando para luego mirarme) agg si ustedes quieren volver entonces háganlo, pero yo voy a continuar.

Sorrow: agg mierda (se levantó con un ojo cerrado y comenzó a caminar recostado a la pared mientras agarraba su cabeza con un casco) no sean taradas ¿devolvernos para qué? ¿Para darles más tiempo de poner peores trampas? Nada de eso, vamos a continuar.

Heal: sorrow ya te lo había dicho antes pero si sigues así vas a hacer que tu mente colapse, es mejor que nos regresemos y luego volvamos cuando estemos mejor preparados.

Sorrow: (paro un segundo apretando su cabeza) ugg heal, no podemos hacer eso por mucho que lo queramos, te hare una pregunta, ¿que te asegura que el camino de salida no este colmado de trampas en estos momentos? Cuando estuvimos con neón les dimos más que tiempo suficiente para armar unas cuantas más, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir avanzando encontrar a pinkie y obligar a uno de esos lunáticos a que nos diga donde esta cada trampa.

Heal solo chasqueo su lengua y todos subimos las escaleras hasta que llegamos al último piso tal como nos dijo neón, pero de solo poner una pata en ese lugar y mirar el alrededor hacía temblar hasta al más valiente, todas las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y tenían partes de cuerpos clavadas que iban desde patas y cabezas hasta órganos como estómagos intestinos, corazones y demás, incluso a mí me dieron nauseas al ver esos pasillos pero las ignore y mire a neón.

Cuando el saco todo lo que tenía dentro de nuevo nos seguimos avanzando a donde nos dijo tenían a pinkie y el panorama nada que mejoraba, de hecho solo se volvía peor… cuando llegamos al final de uno de los pasillos al final de este estaba una puerta de metal entre abierta pero en las paredes estaban los cuerpos de 8 ponis pegados en las paredes aun con la sangre saliendo y todos con el pecho y estómago abierto y sus órganos regados por todo el suelo, ya en ese momento eso no me importaba para nada yo solo avance pisando los órganos sin más y patee la puerta para abrirla.

Dentro de la habitación vi a pinkie atada a una mesa y rogando por ayuda con los ojos cerrados y a un poni con un cuchillo en su cuello, no le di tiempo ni de hablar cuando le lance un cuchillo y di en su casco haciendo que soltara el del para después patearlo y estrellarlo en la pared, luego tome mi arco y le dispare a sus 4 extremidades derritiéndoselas y haciéndolo gritar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho luego yo misma fui la que comencé a cortarlo por todos lados hasta que al final solo era un pedazo de carne picada sin vida.

Me levante del suelo y limpie un poco mi daga y mi cara de toda la sangre que me había caído para luego mirar a donde estaban el resto que me veían sin creer lo que era capaz de hacer pero eso no me importo solo camine a donde estaba sorrow y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sorrow: (suspiro y abrazo mi cabeza) agg tranquila elis ya todo termino, solo saquemos a pinkie y larguémonos de aquí.


	53. ¿Pinkie?

Cap 53: ¿Pinkie?

Sorrow me separo de su pecho y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba atada pinkie pero de inmediato rainbow lo detuvo.

Rainbow: espera sorrow, no te acerques por nada del mundo a ella.

Sorrow: ¿ah? (ok hasta yo la mire extrañada, después de todo lo lógico era pensar que ella de hecho sería la primera en lanzarse a soltarla) pero de qué demonios hablas rainbow ¿cómo la sacamos sin acercarnos? Además a que le temes, ese fue el último de los sectarios.

Rainbow: pinkie… ( rainbow no se movió para nada y en cambio miro a donde estaba pinkie) ¿te gustan las fiestas?

Pinkie: (en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar) ¿r- rainbow dash? ¿D- de verdad eres tú? gracias a celestia creí que no te volvería a ver, (sonrió un poco aun llorando) y c- claro que me gustan las fiestas tonta ¿cómo no me podría gustar algo tan maravilloso?

Rainbow: (para sorpresa de todos, tomo su espada y se puso en guardia) ¿quien demonios eres tú y que hiciste con pinkie?

Pinkie: ¿r- rainbow? (note a pinkie ponerse un poco nerviosa) ¿d- de que hablas rainbow? (en ese momento su cabello se aliso cosa que no me esperaba) ¿que acaso ya me olvidaste? TnT Como puedes ser tan malvada como para olvidarme rainbow.

Rainbow: quizás a los otros los puedas engañar (apretó el arma en su boca) pero a mí nunca podrás engañarme… pinkie jamás me llama por mi nombre no importa cuántas veces la regañe por ello, nunca llamaría a alguien tonto o tonta, solo tontita o tontito, pero sobre todo jamás deja de parlotear sobre cualquier estupidez cuando le preguntas de las fiestas, te puedes parecer a ella pero no eres ella ¿quién demonios eres?

En ese momento todos vimos más que sorprendidos a rainbow y luego a la supuesta pinkie, ella comenzó a reír un poco pero gradualmente se comenzó a reír más fuerte hasta que al final reconocimos esa risa, era la misma que habíamos escuchado tantas veces desde que entramos a este hospital.

Sin ayuda de nadie las correas que la ataban cayeron al suelo y ella se paró sobre sus 4 patas, en ese momento todos notamos que su pelaje estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, al ver sus ojos sus pupilas eran tan pequeñas que apenas se veían y su sonrisa era lo peor no sé por qué pero a pesar de que sonreía cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba peligro de solo mirarla.

Pinkie: jeje vaya quien diría que la más estúpida de todo el grupo seria la que me descubriría, (suspiro un poco decepcionada) agg que lastima, mi idea era solo matarlos de uno en uno en el camino, claro a excepción de ti rainbow.

Nía: ¿que demonios eres? (tomo su espada en la boca y miro con mucha cautela a esa poni) ¿y que hiciste con pinkie?

Pinkie: (Levanto sus cascos de lo mas despreocupada) pues para tu información soy pinkie pie saco de carne.

Elis: ¬_¬ vamos (tome mi daga y la mire de igual forma que ella nos miraba) ¿y de verdad crees que me voy a creer tal estupidez?

Pinkie: ¿no me creen? (Se comenzó a reír de nuevo) bueno admito que es muy difícil de creer pero, (señalo a rainbow) ¿porque no le preguntan a ella si miento? Después de todo por lo que veo ella lo sabe muy bien no es verdad rainbow dash, ah y por cierto (me señalo mientras sonreía) me gusta tu estilo niña, esa fue una muerte bastante hermosa la que le diste a ese soquete.

Elis: tu cállate (en ese momento todos miramos a rainbow) ¿ahora si te vas a dignar de contarnos qué demonios pasa?

Rainbow: (suspiro y miró a la supuesta pinkie) agg entonces es cierto lo que me conto pinkie aquella vez en su casa.

Pinkie: umm… (comenzó a jugar con su melena al enrollarla en uno de sus cascos) no se dímelo tú, después de todo tu eres la que sabe.

Rainbow: naa prometí que no diría nada y no pienso romper un pinkie promesa (agarro su espada con más fuerza) de hecho te voy a obligar a hacerlo y a que dejes a pinkie en paz, (nos miró a todos) no se metan en esto por favor, esto es entre ella y yo.

Pinkie: oh que valiente de tu parte intentar enfrentarme en ese patético estado, (sonrió más que contenta) dime cómo quieres que sea tu muerte ¿lenta y dolorosa o muy lenta y demasiado dolorosa? La verdad prefiero la segunda si no te importa, después de todo eres una de mis mejores amigas, jamás te rebajaría al nivel de esos sacos de carne que están contigo.

Nía: ni hablar rainbow, en tu estado no creo que seas rival para una portadora corrompida como ella.

De inmediato sorrow detuvo a nía y yo detuve al resto de las chicas y ambos vimos a rainbow.

Sorrow: ¿estas segura de esto rainbow? Es cierto que no eres para nada un reto para ella en tu estado.

Rainbow: (nos miró muy decidida) no se preocupen por mí y solo no interfieran pase lo que pase.

Al verla así sorrow y yo guardamos nuestras armas y nos sentamos sin más a verlas.

Pinkie: (la miro con ojos fríos y una sonrisa retorcida) mmm bastante admirable de tu parte rainbow tengo que admitirlo, (comenzó a reír como loca y tomo una cuchillo que estaba en el suelo en su boca) agg esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Rainbow: hey… (sonrió mientras la miraba) ¿porque no sacas tu elemento? ¿Que acaso se te olvido como usarlo?

Pinkie: que… (saco el collar con la joya de su cutie mark la cual estaba opaca y se la mostro a rainbow) ¿esta baratija? 0.o Umm bueno digamos que es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece, de verdad que reconoce a su verdadera dueña pero en fin.

Rainbow: ooh así que tu (hizo énfasis en su nombre) 'pinkie pie' no eres su dueña… eso es bastante raro porque hasta donde yo sé, ese es el elemento de pinkie.

Pinkie: jiji niña lista ¿eh? en fin… (volvió a guardar el elemento) terminemos con esto de una vez que tengo a unos cuantos sacos de carne esperando a que los atienda después de ti.

En se momento ella solo desapareció y en un segundo golpeo a rainbow en la boca del estómago sacándole todo el aire, para luego tomar el cuchillo e intentar clavárselo en uno de sus cascos pero rainbow logro darle con el mango de su espada en la cara y la hizo retroceder dándose un momento para recuperarse, luego rainbow corrió adonde ella estaba y dio un corte horizontal al pecho de pinkie pero fallo cuando ella se barrió por debajo de rainbow y la pateo en el estómago de nuevo.

Rainbow retrocedió agarrando su estómago con un casco pero sin quitar la vista de pinkie que solo reía mientras jugaba con el cuchillo al incluso equilibrarlo por el mango en su nariz, pero de un momento a otro lo lanzo a la cabeza de rainbow obligándola a bloquearlo y volvió a barrerse golpeándola en el estómago, rainbow retrocedió pero esta vez no pudo evitar que la sangre saliera de su boca mientras miraba a pinkie.

Pinkie al levantarse corrió directo a donde estaba rainbow y ella reacciono intentando cortarla con su espada pero pinkie salto por encima de ella le pateo el lomo a rainbow para luego tomar el cuchillo que antes había lanzado con su boca también, rainbow se levantó del piso y volvió a mirar a pinkie, luego se lanzó en su contra de nuevo, pinkie solo se quedó parada esperándola y rainbow de nuevo lanzo un corte horizontal al pecho de pinkie pero ella esta vez salto para esquivarlo pero no se espero que rainbow cambiara la dirección del corte y logro cortar uno de los cascos de pinkie, para luego cuando ella cayo darle una patada en el costado y tumbarla.

Rainbow: ¿no creíste de verdad que sería tan fácil matarme cierto?

Pinkie: (se miró un momento la herida en su casco para luego lamerla y mirar a rainbow riendo) jeje vaya parece que no era solo tu usual exceso confianza hablando, (sonrió de manera sínica) tal parece que si voy a poder disfrutar de esta masacre ¡oh! disculpa quise decir pelea.

Pinkie comenzó a correr a donde estaba parada rainbow y ella respondió igual, ambas chocaron sus armas y en un momento pinkie hizo que la espada de rainbow pasara sobre su cabeza para luego arrancarle un pedazo de sus costados a rainbow de un solo tajo haciendo que rainbow gritara del dolor.

cuando rainbow la miro ella tomo el pedazo que le corto y se metió a la boca degustando ese pedazo de carne, en ese momento todas estaban por meterse en su pelea pero sorrow y yo las detuvimos, rainbow corrió a donde ella estaba y le lanzo su espada a pinkie, ella solo se hizo a un lado y esquivo la espada, pero rainbow la recibió con una tremenda patada en el estómago que hizo que soltara el cuchillo y que escupiera el pedazo de carne que se había comido para luego comenzar a golpear a pinkie a casco puro, le dio solo dos golpes cuando pinkie detuvo el tercero sonrió y luego la pateo en el estómago esta vez mandándola a estrellarse en contra de una de las paredes y haciendo que rainbow se lastimara sus alas.

Rainbow comenzó a llorar del dolor y pinkie solo se acercó a ella sonriendo, tomo su cuchillo y pateo a rainbow en una de sus alas haciéndola gritar aún más, rainbow a duras penas se puso de pie y miro sin rendirse a pinkie, ella como respuesta a la mirada de rainbow comenzó a reír un poco mientras se acercaba a paso lento a rainbow, luego que estuvo cerca rainbow intento golpearla en la cara pero pinkie paro su casco y luego se lo atravesó con el cuchillo para después patearle de nuevo un ala mandándola al piso.

En ese momento yo era la que estaba por salir volando y ayudar a rainbow pero sorrow nos detuvo a todas, pinkie sin dejar de sonreír camino a donde estaba rainbow en el suelo y la puso de espaldas para luego sentarse encima de ella.

Pinkie: pobre rainbow ¿qué se siente cuando te pisan de esta forma? Esto debe de herir enormemente tu orgullo ¿no es así?

Rainbow: (no podía dejar de llorar del dolor que tenía pero igual miro a pinkie) ¿q- quién eres?

Pinkie: tch (apuñaleo en el hombro a rainbow cosa que de nuevo la hizo gritar y retorcerse del dolor) ¿vas a seguir con eso? ¿Que de verdad no te cansas de preguntar lo mismo?

Rainbow: (ya ni podía abrir los ojos pero igual se repitió) ¿quién eres?

Pinkie: (suspiro y esta vez clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de rainbow sin matarla pero aun así la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca) agg ¿de verdad que eres insistente no? Bien ya que vas a morir aquí te lo diré para que por lo menos no te vayas al otro mundo odiando a pinkie.

¿?: (se comenzó a reír un poco) mi nombre rainbow dash es surprise, so…

Antes que ella siguiera hablando rainbow con uno de sus cascos le hizo tragar algo a pinkie y ella comenzó a retroceder mientras se agarraba el cuello.

Surprise: (la miro con los ojos más que abiertos) ¡q- que fue lo que me diste!

Rainbow: cof cof (tosió un poco de sangre y miro a surprise aun tirada en el suelo) ¿p- pues tu qué crees tarada? E- es tu… medicina.

Para sorpresa de todos nosotros pinkie comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y a gritar retorciéndose hasta que al final cayo de rodillas, su pelo aún seguía lizo pero ahora no podía parar de llorar.

Rainbow: p- pinkie… (miro a surprise ya casi sin voz) ¿eres tú?

¿?: d- dashy… (Se tapó la cara y siguió llorando) s- solo aléjate de mí por favor.

Rainbow se sacó el cuchillo de su pecho cosa que la hizo gritar y cosa que hizo que pinkie solo se tapara más y luego se intentó poner de pie pero no pudo así que solo se arrastró a donde estaba pinkie y la abrazo por la espalda.

Rainbow: que estupideces dices pinkie… ¿porque me alejaría de una de mis más grandes amigas?

Pinkie: (seguía con su cabeza tapada) ¿c- como voy a poder ser tu amiga dashy? solo mira como terminaste por mi culpa… no… no me merezco que me llames así.

Rainbow: (se notaba la tristeza en su cara y voz) ¿que acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga pinkie?

Pinkie: ¿q- que? (comenzó a llorar aún mas) ¡n- no ese eso…!

Rainbow: entonces quiero que me mires a la cara pinkie, si de verdad me consideras como tu amiga mírame.

Al principio pinkie no se movía pero luego poco a poco fue quitando sus cascos de su cabeza y al final miro a rainbow quien solo sonrió mientras lloraba de felicidad y la abrazo.

Rainbow: eres una idiota pinkie… jamás, repito ¡Jamás! en tu vida vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma.

Pinkie no pudo aguantar y abraso a rainbow pero por suerte no le apretó las alas, así que ambas duraron un rato llorando abrazadas he incluso todos los que las mirábamos estábamos llorando a mares hasta que finalmente rainbow volvió a toser sangre y luego miro a heal lo que se podría considerar a medio morir.

Rainbow: cof (sonrió un poco apenada) amm heal… ¿te importaría darnos… un casco a ambas?

Heal: amm lo hare… (señalo a pinkie) siempre y cuando ella me diga que es seguro acercarme.

De inmediato pinkie volvió a deprimirse y rainbow miro más que enojada a heal.

Rainbow: cof cof -_- o- otra bromita de esas y te arranco el cuerno ¿bien?

Heal: jeje vamos solo era una broma pinkie… (camino hasta ellas riendo un poco y le puso un casco a pinkie en el hombro sonriéndole) ayúdame a cargar a rainbow que ya llevo una potrilla encima.

Pinkie asintió sin decir nada y ayudo a heal a llevar a rainbow, aprovechando que estábamos en un hospital, aunque bastante terrorífico en estos momentos, fuimos a una de las salas de operaciones que tenía, hay heal dejo a la potrilla que aún no despertaba en una cama y trato como se debía a rainbow y a pinkie, aunque esta última no decía nada de nada y no dejaba de mirar muy deprimida a rainbow.

Luego de terminar de tratar a ambas mire pinkie quien estaba a un paso de suicidarse por tristeza y me senté a su lado.

Elis: yyy ahora ya no estás en tu fase loca ¿no? o bueno no tan loca.

Pinkie: (me respondió muy apagada y sin mirarme) no.

Elis: amm bueno es un comienzo, entonces… ¿cómo te sientes?

Vinyl: vamos elis… (ella casualidad estaba caminando cerca y se detuvo a mi lado cuando le pregunte eso) ¬_¬ ¿de verdad le vas a hacer una pregunta tan estúpida?

Elis: (levante mis cascos) pues sí, una cosa es verla y otra es que ella me la diga.

Vinyl: -_- de verdad que eres todo un caso elis, solo déjala descansar un rato.

Elis: vamos es solo una pregunta ¿cuál es el problema? Ella nos hizo como 7 preguntas en un segundo cuando estuvimos en su fiesta ¿no? Y sorrow las respondió todas, -_- ya que la verdad yo no te entendí nada de nada.

Pinkie: (me miro enojada) ¡cómo crees que voy a sentirme luego de estar atrapada en mi propio cuerpo y mirar como otra lo usaba para asesinar a un montón de ponis, y de paso lastiman a una de mis mejores amigas? (comenzó a gritarme mientras temblaba creo de a rabia) ¡Que Quieres Que Te Diga! ¿Que Me Encanto? ¿Que Lo Disfrute Como Nunca? ¡En Estos Momentos Solo Desearía Que Me Mataran! ¡Contenta? (comenzó a llorar de nuevo y apenas pude escucharla) Después de todo eso es lo que me merezco.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a donde estaba pinkie pero yo solo sonreí y la abrase animosamente dejándola un poco sorprendida.

Elis: °u° ¡Eso Es Justo Lo Que Quería Escuchar Salir De Tu Boca! ¿así que tienes ganas de morir solo porque alguien más mato a unos ponis con tu cuerpo? Jeje ¬u¬ vamos no seas tarada, eso no es el fin del mundo, solo mírame a mí o a sorrow, ¿cuantos ponis crees que hemos matado en nuestras vidas?

Pinkie: (de nuevo comenzó a llorar) pero no de una forma tan horrenda.

Elis: ¿ah sí? (le sonreí muy confiada) ¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Que acaso no viste como deje al último que asesine? Y esa ni siquiera fue una de las peores, nos ha tocado llevar interrogatorios en los que matamos a un poni de la forma más horrible y dolorosa posible para que el otro que lo viera y hablara pinkie, (levante mis cascos) además tu misma lo dijiste, (le di dos golpecitos en el pecho) fue… otro… tu solo mirabas sin poder hacer nada, así que en lo que a mi concierne (le puse un casco en el hombro) tú no has hecho nada de nada.

En ese momento rainbow se levantó de la cama donde heal la trato y con ayude de heal fue hasta donde estaba pinkie primero le dio tremendo golpetazo en la cabeza y luego la abrazo llorando un poco.

Rainbow: pinkie jamás, pero ¡Jamás Vuelvas A Decir Algo Así! No me importa que hayas hecho pinkie aun así sigues siendo mi amiga y no quiero verte morir nunca ¿me oíste? Así que no vuelvas a decir que quieres morir.

Pinkie: (abrazo a rainbow también) rainbow de verdad lo siento mucho, pero es lo que siento, (lloro aun mas amargamente) no sé ni cómo voy a ver a los demás ponis a la cara después de lo que hice, aun si no fui yo, fue mi culpa que eso pasara, no soy tonta, si no la hubiera dejado salir solo porque estaba aterrada nada de eso hubiera pasado, (enterró su cabeza en el pecho de rainbow) casi termino matándolos a todos ustedes varias veces y como si fuera poco, las cosas que les dije, y todo lo que les hice mirar, las cosas que hice solo no tienen perdón rainbow.

Rainbow: (ella sonrió y acaricio con cariño la cabeza de pinkie) pinkie… cuando yo creí haber matado a sorrow, dime algo ¿tú me perdonaste por hacerlo en esa ocasión?

Pinkie: (le respondió sin separar su cabeza) s- sí, no me importo para nada el que lo hicieras, en ese momento solo quería…

En ese momento pinkie miro muy sorprendida a rainbow y ella solo sonrió.

Rainbow: ¿lo ves? Ahora sabes bien como me siento yo en estos momentos, no me importa para nada lo que hayas hecho, (la abraso aún más fuerte) solo no quiero perderte pinkie.

No pudimos evitar dejar salir un suspiro encantados por la enternecedora escena y ellas al darse cuenta de ello abrieron los ojos a más no poder y sonrieron un poco apenadas.

Rainbow: emm jeje (nos miró más que seria) nada de esto paso ¿entendido?

Elis: jeje si claro, en fin ¿ya se sienten un poco mejor ambas?

Pinkie: (se limpió una lagrima) si un poco.

Elis: -_- bien ahora (me pare a dos patas y las señale con mis cascos) ¡Podría Alguna De Las Dos Por Amor Al Cielo Decirme Que Rayos Fue Eso De Surprise!

Pinkie: alto… (nos miró un poco extrañada) O-O ¿rainbow jamás se los dijo?

Rainbow: (sonrió orgullosa) jeje jamás me atrevería a romper una pinkie promesa, pero pensé que ya lo sabias, después de todo se lo dije a surprise.

Pinkie: amm bueno es que no todo lo que ella hizo con mi cuerpo lo pude ver, solo miraba por pedazos.

Elis: entonces… (me cruce de cascos) -_- ¿alguna me lo va a decir o no?

Pinkie: agg bien se los diré… desde hace ya mucho tiempo siempre tuve a una amiga dentro de mis sueños que se nombraba a ella misma así, surprise, ella siempre me animaba cuando estaba triste o decaída, y la verdad siempre jugábamos juntas en mis sueños, era bastante divertido estar con ella, siempre me decía que ella me protegería de todo y que siempre seria mi compañera, y eso a mí me encantaba, de hecho algunas veces ella tomaba mi cuerpo mientras yo dormía y cuando me despertaba encontraba en mi habitación dulces y regalos, así que me encariñe mucho con ella y ella conmigo.

Neón: O.o amm vale eso no suena para nada a la maniática loca asesina que vimos haya atrás.

Vinyl: (le dio un codazo a neón) neón ¿podrías cerrar el pico y dejarla terminar antes que sea yo la que te rompa las patas?

Neón: T-T auch vale me callo.

Pinkie: agg en fin todo fue perfecto hasta que un día ella cambio, conmigo seguía siendo tierna y dulce, pero de repente ella comenzó a ser muy agresiva con los demás, aunque al principio solo los rechazaba poco a poco fue volviéndose más… oscura, yo intentaba hacerla cambiar a su antiguo yo cada vez más y pensé que estaba funcionando (de repente su cara se llenó de tristeza) pero un día me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, ella me obligo en mis sueños a mirar como asesinaba a mis amigas de una manera tan horrible, yo me traume demasiado esa vez y tuve que mirar como lo hacía hasta que al final me desperté, cuando lo hice me calme un poco porque sabía que era un sueño, pero me aterre cuando mire en mi mesa de noche una de las plumas de rainbow, en ese momento tenía terror de que eso no hubiera sido un sueño así que salí corriendo de mi casa y fui la de rainbow de inmediato, comencé a llamarla desesperada, pero ella simplemente no salía, así que fui hasta donde twilight y le pedí que usara el hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes en mí, ella me pregunto el por qué tanta prisa pero no le respondí solo salí de allí corriendo y use la cuerda que tiene en su casa para scootaloo para subir a su casa he ir directo a su cuarto, pero me aterre cuando vi en sus sabanas un poco de sangre.

Rainbow: amm pinkie… (y sip la pegaso de cian paso a rojo) ¿podemos por favor saltarnos esa parte?

Nía: ¬_¬ estabas en celo como sea.

Rainbow: (la miro más roja que nunca) y tenías que decirlo.

Sorrow: (levanto sus cascos como si nada) ¿y cuál es la pena? ¿Es algo totalmente natural en las yeguas no? ¬_¬ De hecho más bien me sorprende que no te hubiera encontrado con otro pegaso encima.

Rainbow: -_- mejor te callas antes que te mate sorrow.

Pinkie: en fin me aterre al verla porque yo no tenía idea de que ella estuviera pasando por el celo en ese momento, así que comencé a llorar pensando que la había matado, pero ella solo se despertó, se sorprendió al verme así, y yo me alegre al ver que estaba bien, lo siguiente fue que le conté todo a ella y ella me acompaño a ver a un doctor que me dijo que tenía un trastorno de personalidades múltiple o algo así, el caso es que el me reviso y me médico para evitar que algo como eso no volviera a suceder, pero como tenía miedo de que los demás ponis me vieran como una loca no quise que rainbow le dijera a nadie más, el doctor me dio unas pastillas a mí para evitar que ella saliera y 2 pastillas distintas a rainbow para cuando ella saliera, pero como me tomaba regularmente mis medicinas nunca salió hasta ahora.

Sorrow: (miro a rainbow con un poco de duda) rainbow ¿para que el doctor te dio 2 tipos de pastillas?

Rainbow: vamos ya lo dije prometí no hablar de ello.

Pinkie: está bien rainbow ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, puedes decirles, (ladeo un poco la cabeza) y la verdad ni yo sé para qué son las 2 pastillas.

Rainbow: agg bueno el caso es que una es para tratar con surprise, y la otra era para… agg para por si acaso entrabas en un estado esquizofrénico, me dijo que era posible que debido tu condición te pudieran dar ese tipo de ataques, y que era posible que eso te hiciera actuar como lo hiciste antes, pero tenía que estar segura de cual darte, porque si usaba la equivocada podría terminar dejándote en un coma permanente.

Ok de la nada heal pego un gritito y al verla la mire con ambos casos en su cabeza mirando a pinkie técnicamente aterrada.

Heal: ¡Rayos, Pinkie Esto Sí Que Es Serio! ¿Hace Cuánto Que No Tomas Tu Medicamento Preventivo?

Pinkie: (bajo sus orejas un poco triste) desde que me capturaron junto con el resto, como no quería que nadie más supiera de surprise, nunca cargaba las pastillas conmigo, las tengo escondidas en mi habitación.

Heal: O.O oh dulce celestia ¡pinkie dime como se llama el medicamento pero ya!

Pinkie le dijo el nombre del medicamento y heal me dijo que cuidara de la potrilla y jalo a sorrow para que la acompañara, ambos salieron a toda prisa del lugar dejándonos a todos extrañados esperamos un rato hasta que finalmente heal volvió con un frasco de pastillas y de inmediato le dio una a pinkie.

Rainbow: ¿heal por qué la prisa a darle el medicamento?

Heal: porque puede que por el tiempo que tiene sin tomarlo haya descontrolado su cerebro rainbow, (miro con un poco de pena a pinkie) escúchame bien pinkie, de ahora en adelante no debes de dejar de tomártelos nunca, si tenemos un poco de suerte entonces nada grave paso y podrás seguir tu vida normalmente, pero si no, agg solo digamos que vamos a necesitar cerca ha sorrow a elis o a las princesas para tratar contigo pinkie.

En ese momento pinkie y rainbow abrieron a más no poder los ojos y la boca, mientras miraban a heal.

Elis: O-o ¿a qué te refieres con eso heal?

Heal: a que si tenemos mala suerte el cambio en surprise podría darse en cualquier momento (se comenzó a rascar la cabeza) y solo los que ya nombre podrían al menos aguantar un round contra ella.

Pinkie: ¿estas bromeando? (comenzó a llorar de nuevo) ¿Q- quieres decir que podría solo cambiar de nuevo y seguir matando a mas ponis?

Heal: me temo que si pinkie, por eso no debes de dejar de tomarte el medicamento nunca, para evitar que eso pase.

Elis: (al ver a pinkie así me sentí un poco mal por ella así que la abrace con un ala) tranquila pinkie no tienes absolutamente nada que temer.

Pinkie: ¡Pero Como Que No! (me miro totalmente alterada) ¿Qué No Lo Acaba De Decir Ella? ¡Podría Terminar Matando De Nuevo En Cualquier Momento!

Elis: (bueno le sonreí y camine hasta donde estaba sorrow sentándome a su lado y lo tome con uno de mis brazos por su cuello mientras ambos nos reímos un poco) jeje ¿y de verdad crees que vas a poder hacerlo con nosotros cerca?

Sorrow: (levanto uno de sus cascos hacia delante) -u- no seas tarada, puede que nos des un poco de problemas ¿cómo negar eso? Pero ten por seguro que podemos detenerte las veces que sean necesarias, (me señalo) no creo que lo sepas, pero esta cuando se trata de una rebaja, -_- eso sí que da miedo.

Elis: (le di el golpe más fuerte que pude dar en la cabeza) ¡si sigues con lo de cazadora de rebajas por Dios que te meto una tubería en el trasero queda claro!

Sorrow: (de inmediato se puso firme y me hizo un salido militar) O.O si señora, entendido señora.

En ese momento todos nos echamos a reír en la habitación pero luego de un rato paramos y al ver que amanecía por una de las ventanas, sorrow camino a la ventana y miro a las afueras del hospital.

Sorrow: (hablo sin despegar la vista de la ventana) neón, que paso con todas los ponis de manehatten que capturaron los de tu grupo.

Neón: pues no se mucho acerca de eso pero creo que todo estaban encerrados en algún sitio de este hospital.

Pinkie: (bajo de nuevo sus orejas) yo si se.

Nía: (se puso un poco pálida) no me digas que surprise…

Pinkie: no, no fue surprise, fueron esos encapuchados, (bajo su cabeza y comenzó a sobar uno de sus cascos) agg ellos los tenían aquí encerrados por que los usaban para lograr corromperme según sus palabras, snif e- ello les sacaban los ojos frente a mí y luego los sacaban fuera a que intentaran huir de los espectros sueltos por la ciudad… m- mientras uno de ellos se encargaba de seguirlos grabando como en un programa de tv y me obligaban a ver como todos morían… luego solo los torturaban frente a mi eh incluso intentaron que los mismos ciudadanos me intentaran asesinar para poder salvarse… n- no llegue a matar a nadie… p- pero si me vi obligada a lastimarlos... n- no pude aguantar la culpa y el dolor y por eso deje salir a surprise.

Sorrow: (se alejó de las ventanas y miro a neón y a pinkie) ¿alguno sabe dónde los tenían a todos?

Pinkie: recuerdo haber escuchado a uno de ellos mencionar el sótano del hospital, ¿pero porque tan de repente la pregunta a todas estas?

Sorrow: (señalo la ventana) ¬_¬ porque afuera hay una fregada horda de espectros intentando entrar a este hospital, creo que aún hay algunos ponis haya abajo con vida y encerrados, así que lo voy a dejar a decisión de la mayoría, tenemos dos opciones, vamos y los ayudamos, o los usamos como carnada para los espectros y salimos de aquí, personalmente prefiero la 2 opción tenemos a dos portadoras de los elementos con nosotros y ninguna está en condiciones de luchar, tenemos una potrilla inconsciente que cuidar, y por si fuera poco solo nía aparte de elis y yo puede mantener una lucha decente.

En ese momento la sala quedo en silencio ninguno sabía qué hacer y la verdad era entendible con el panorama de la realidad que sorrow nos dio nuestras posibilidades eran muy pocas, pero si hay algo que a mí me encantaban eran las pocas posibilidades, y además aún tenía que hacer pagar a cuanto espectro pudiera para sacar toda la rabia que tenía así que levante un casco y vote por la primera, luego uno por uno después de pensarlo también me apoyaron, los únicos que fueron por la segunda fueron neón y sorrow en realidad, así que con eso decidido heal de nuevo subió a la potrilla en su lomo y salimos de la habitación.

Tengo que admitir que el último piso se veía mucho peor de día que de noche pero ignoramos eso y solo seguimos a las escaleras y bajamos hasta que llegamos al primer piso, allí tomamos la mayor cantidad de camillas y estante que pudimos y aseguramos las entradas del hospital, luego corrimos a donde debería de estar el sótano.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras a él, vimos una norme cortina de metal que era constantemente golpeada por los espectros y ya comenzaba a tener abolladuras en ella así que no teníamos mucho tiempo que perder.

Todos corrimos y comenzamos a buscar por todo el sótano las primeras habitaciones solo encontramos a algunos ponis ya muertos pero luego comenzamos a encontrar sobrevivientes al final terminamos encontrando a 79 ponis que aun vivían y otros cientos muertos para nuestro pesar, los llevamos a todos a la salida pero en ese momento la enorme cortina de metal cedió, entre sorrow y yo nos quedamos a retener a todos los espectros mientras que nía y el resto ponían a salvo a los sobrevivientes pero el proceso era lento ya que todos estaban débiles.

Al principio como a estaban un poco lejos de nosotros ambos comenzamos a dispárale a los espectros con todo lo que teníamos, yo lanzaba cuantas flechas podía y sorrow al ser tantos opto por mojar el suelo y electrificar a todos los que pasaran por allí para darnos tiempo a ambos para eliminarlos pero luego de un rato eran simplemente tantos que ya no funcionaba, miramos detrás nuestro y aún estaba heal sacando a los sobrevivientes así que ambos tomamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para enfrentarlos de frente.

Sorrow partió su espada en 4 y luego se lanzó en contra de los espectros lo primero que hizo fue saltar y hacer que las espadas dieran una vuelta a alrededor decapitando a unos cuantos lobos y esqueletos ya una vez en medio de ellos cargo las 4 espadas con magia y un circulo con runas se creo a su alrededor luego el comenzó hacer cortes a su alrededor con distintos elementos cortando a los espectros y acumulando los cortes de diferentes colores a su alrededor pero cuando estuvo rodeado de esos cortes clavo sus 4 espadas en el suelo y golpeo el circulo quebrándolo y todos los cortes en el aire salieron disparados deshaciéndose de una buena cantidad de espectros.

En ese momento aprovechando el terreno que el gano con su ataque me adelante a él y tome ambas espadas de viento conmigo, volé sin mucha altura entre todos los espectros y me encargaba de decapitarlos a gran velocidad pero luego de un momento se me ocurrió probar algo me concentre un poco y cambie una de las espadas de viento por la de fuego, sonreí complacida y me lance de nuevo contra los espectros, patee a uno en la cara y lo use para dar una vuelta y lanzar un corte circular con ambas armas cortando a unos cuantos en dos para luego dejar las armas clavadas en el suelo tomar unas cuchillas de mis alas y luchar un momento con ellas hasta que de ambas espadas en el suelo comenzaron a brillar y yo me retire junto con sorrow.

Ambos nos cubrimos detrás de un pilar y ambas espadas liberaron una tremenda explosión de cortes y fuego quemando a la mayoría y cortándolos, como yo estaba cerca de la entrada la explosión también termino afectando el edificio y eso hizo que la entrada se derrumbara dándonos un poco más de tiempo para evacuar a los que faltaban, una vez que todos salieron sorrow y yo fuimos detrás del último de ellos, pero la paz no nos duró para nada ya que de las ventanas comenzaron a saltar algunos seekers y estaban por atacar a los sobrevivientes, de inmediato nía y vinyl comenzaron a atacarlos.

Nía tomo su espada y los aplastaba con su fuerza innata, con su espada era capaz de cortar las garras de los seeker y aun al mismo bicho sin importar si se cubría o no, uno salto por su lado y un golpe con su casco fue todo lo que necesito para estrellarlo contra un grupo de ellos, las runas de su espada se encendieron y ella la lanzo al centro del grupo de seekers luego comenzó a pelear con ellos a casco puro y para sorpresa nuestra no represento ningún problema para ella, de hecho un seeker salió de debajo de ella y lo único que consiguió fue una cabeza aplastada sin problemas, luego de un momento su espada creo a su alrededor un campo de color blanco y todos los seeker que estaban dentro se comenzaron a desintegrar poco a poco.

Por el lado de vinyl al ella no ser tan diestra en el combate se concentró más que todo en la defensa del grupo pero tal parece que las lecciones y el vernos combatir a sorrow y a mí sí que le sirvieron, ya que a pesar de que solo defendía las barreras que montaba tenían la capacidad de aturdir con una onda sonora a los que la atacaban o simplemente electrocutarlos hasta que caían fritos, pero hubo una en específico que lanzo en las ventanas que nos llamó la atención ya que de esta salía su cutie mark flotando y cada vez que tocaba a un seeker este solo caía sin vida.

Con esa dos cubriendo a los seeker sorrow y yo nos concentramos en ayudar a todos los que se quedaban detrás del grupo y rápidamente logramos salir del pasillo con los seeker, una vez que todos habíamos pasado le hice unos cuantos cortes a techo sobre la puerta y les avisamos a ambas para que corrieran a donde estábamos, cuando ambas pasaron sorrow disparo una lanza de hielo que termino de derrumbar el techo y cubrir esa entrada.

Luego los 4 salimos corriendo de ahí y alcanzamos al resto del grupo que estaban parados en la recepción del hospital, la barrera que habíamos montado antes en la entrada estaba siendo atacada pero lograba resistir el ataque de todos los espectros dándonos un tiempo para pensar en que rayos hacer.

Elis: ¡si alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir de aquí pues la quiero escuchar pero ya!

¿?: (Uno de los ponis que rescatamos se acercó a nosotros un poco enojado) ¿ósea que no tiene un plan ni nada? ¿solo nos sacaron de un lugar para que muramos en otro?

Ok aun a mí me dieron ganas de apalear a ese mal agradecido cuando lo dijo y de hecho estaba por hacerlo pero sorrow se me adelanto al agarrarlo del cuello con sus cascos y levantarlo mirándolo claramente enojado.

Sorrow: escúchame bien tarado más bien agradécele a todas que ellas quisieran salvarles el trasero porque mi idea era usarlos a todos ustedes como la carnada y salir de aquí, (luego lo lanzo al suelo y miro al resto) si alguno se le ocurre algo no importa que sea la idea más estúpida que la diga, porque cualquier cosa es útil ahora.

Todos retrocedieron un poco asustados de sorrow pero al menos comenzaron a murmurar algunas cosas, pero de entre todos fue un pequeño potrillo terrestre quien levanto un casco y nos miró.

¿?: ¿p- pelear contra todos ellos y salir por la puerta?

Elis: (me lleve un casco a la bravilla) umm bueno no es tan mal plan pero te aseguro que la mitad de ustedes moriría así que esa queda descartada, (le sonreí para que no se desanimara tanto) pero sigue intentado pensar en algo.

¿?: (un pegaso adulto levanto el casco esta vez) ¿porque no solo reforzamos las entradas y esperamos que envíen ayuda?

Nía: (negó con la cabeza) descartada, lamentamos informar que nosotros no estamos en misión de rescate a la ciudad, por lo que le consta a las princesas la ciudad está deshabitada ya que su hermoso alcalde eso fue lo que informo, de hecho solo nos enteramos de ustedes por casualidad y decidimos ayudarlos, así que un grupo de rescate esta fuera de posibilidades.

En ese momento oímos como lo espectros estaban también comenzando a presionar la entrada que derrumbamos y ya todos se miraban muy nerviosos.

¿?: sean sinceros con nosotros (un unicornio con traje nos miró muy serio)¿cuánto tiempo creen que tengamos hasta que esas cosas logren entrar aquí?

Elis: a lo mucho 5 minutos, así que tendremos que evacuar a los nivele superiores si no se nos ocurre nada y las cosas van a ser mucho más difíciles para salir si eso pasa.

¿?: (En ese momento una potrilla levanto e casco muy emocionada) ¿y qué tal si nos vamos todos columpiándonos de edificio en edifico como el poni araña?

* * *

amm bueno en esta parte admito que sé que está un poco rayado la parte de pinkie vuelta loca... OuO pero es que soy un fiel seguidor de las versiones locas de pinkie y bueno, no me pude resistir a meterla en el fic.

Y por cierto un dato bastante importante... admito que me dio un poquitín de polera escribir pinkamena así que agarre el nombre de unos comic que leí en devianarts de j5a4 en donde el man le coloco ese nombre a pinkie... y ya que estamos si no han visto los comic del tipo ¬u¬ hermanos léanlos que se anda perdiendo de algo buenísimo.

En fin °u° eso fue todo espero les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en otra.


	54. Nada debe de opacar una sonrisa como esa

Cap 54: nada debe de opacar una sonrisa como esa.

Sorrow: 0,o ¿poni araña?

Neón: ¡Eso Es! (en ese momento neón corrió y abraso a la potrilla) ¡eres una genio! ¿sabes?

Elis: amm (ok me rasque un poco la cabeza admito bien perdida) O-o vale no capto la idea neón.

Neón: ir de edificio en edificio (soltó a la potrilla y me sonrio emocionado) ¡podemos pegar algunas cosas y hacer un puente de un edificio a otro, así podríamos salir todos de aquí sin tantos problemas!

Sorrow: pues ya tenemos un plan… lo más seguro es que esas cosas vinieran aquí al percibir el olor a muerte que despide este sitio, así que ya tenemos una distracción para ellos, (miro a pinkie que estaba un poco triste y luego a todos los sobreviviente) ¡bien vamos a ir a al techo del hospital! pero les voy a pedir que todos que cierren los ojos, le muerdan la cola al que tengan adelante y nos sigan sin abrir los ojos, no se atrevan abrirlos no importa lo que escuchen, huelan o sientan y quiero a cada potrillo montado en el lomo de un adulto! (en ese momento sorrow dejo salir sed de sangre abrumando a todos) si no pueden seguir esas simples indicaciones no van a tener que cuidarse de los espectros si no de mi ¿queda claro?

Incluso yo estaba sorprendida del sentir esa enorme presión que el despedía y todos los ponis solo asintieron aterrados.

Pinkie: (se sentó al lado de sorrow con la cabeza baja) gracias.

Sorrow: (el solo seguía viendo al grupo) no es nada pinkie.

Neón: ¡Muy bien! (él se puso a la cabeza del grupo y levanto un poco su cola) ¡ya escucharon el plan todos en fila y agarrados por la cola pero a la de ya que en cualquier momento esas cosas van a entrar a este sitio y no tengo ganas de morir aquí!

Neón se puso a la cabeza del grupo y todos comenzaron a hacer una fila uno detrás del otro mientras que avanzaban poco a poco para no tropezar en las escaleras, mientras neón los guiaba todos nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar cosas para bloquearles el camino a los espectros lo más posible, luego de que todos dejaran el primer piso decidimos trancar el paso y luego derrumbar las escalera.

Por idea de heal tomamos unas cuantas camillas y muchas amarras para las camillas para hacer el puente y una vez que teníamos todo sorrow, heal y vinyl se adelantaron al grupo para llevar las cosas al techo del hospital, lastimosamente para pinkie para llegar al techo teníamos que pasar por el pasillo donde había sangre y órganos por todo el piso, todos los refugiados pasaban por ellos y aun si no abrían los ojos no era necesario hacerlo para darse cuenta de lo que eran y todos tenían ganas de vomitar.

Una vez que todos ellos subieron al tercer piso escuchamos como las barreras del primer piso cayeron así que les ordenamos que apuraran el paso y neón lo hizo comenzó a caminar mucho más rápido, entre nía y yo destrozamos también las escaleras del 2do piso, apresuramos a todos a moverse por el pasillo y luego de que todos estuviéramos en el techo podíamos oír como los espectros se acercaba así que todos los que podíamos tomamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para defender la posición.

Miramos a los sobrevivientes y todos estaban pálidos, al ver sus cascos totalmente cubiertos de sangre solo se desesperaban más pero de inmediato sorrow se paró delate de todos y al instante se calmaron.

Sorrow: ¡Bien hecho señoras y señores, pero aún no estamos a salvo!... sé que están cansados, estresados y hasta heridos… pero nosotros también lo estamos y no podemos defenderlos mientras que construimos el puente para salir de aquí, así que nosotros nos vamos a encargar de defenderlos, pero necesitamos que ustedes pongan de su parte para la construcción de él y logremos salir de aquí, así que les voy a pedir que pongan esos cuernos, alas y cascos a trabajar.

En ese momento muchos de ellos se miraron entre sí pero luego de un momento el primero camino a donde estaban las camillas y comenzó a pegarlas unas con otras y luego de que el primero lo hiciera poco a poco el resto también comenzaron con la construcción del puente y cada vez nosotros escuchábamos como los espectros se acercaban, así que todos nos paramos alrededor del grupo que construían el puente para protegerlos incluso rainbow y pinkie se pararon a su alrededor y tomaron rainbow su espada y pinkie me pidió un arma… recordando a su versión loca decidí darle dos de los cuchillos que tenía bajo el ala… ella me miro un poco temerosa pero los tomo y se preparo.

En poco tiempo los espectros comenzaron a llegar desde la puerta por donde entramos y algunos escalaron las paredes del edificio para llegar a donde estábamos.

Vinyl al verlos creo una barrera alrededor de los sobrevivientes y en dos puntos del techo dejo dos de las que lanzaban las notas fatales, heal comenzó a disparar jeringas explosivas a todos los espectros que estaban subiendo por las paredes haciendo que algunos cayeran a su muerte y yo de momento me eleve por encima de todos y comencé a disparar flechas desde el aire solo que esta vez jugué de nuevo con las trasformaciones de mi arma y comencé a disparar flechas explosivas cargándome a cuantos podía.

Sorrow se paró delante de la puerta y cortaba todo cuanto saliera por esa puerta con kuro en su boca… a pesar de que hacíamos todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de los sobrevivientes, venían en tal cantidad que aun así lograban acercarse, así que rainbow, nía y pinkie entraban en acción, entre ellas tres se encargaban de cortar a todo cuanto se acercara con sus armas, pero al rainbow estar mal herida no era mucho lo que podía hacer, pinkie por otro lado a pesar de que estaba luchando no paraba de derramar lágrimas mientras los contenía como podía, así que nía era el principal pilar de la defensa de los ponis en el escudo en ese momento.

Estuvimos conteniéndolos como podíamos pero para nuestro pesar luego de un rato de lucha llegaron las tropas aéreas de los espectros complicando aún más las cosas, yo tuve que dejar de disparar a los del techo y comencé a luchar con todos los esqueletos que venían en masa, gracias al cielo que vinyl había levantado esa barrera porque muchos de los esqueletos no dudaban en arrojar sus lanzas a donde estaba los sobrevivientes pero el escudo de vinyl pudo aguantar sus ataques, estuvimos luchado por un rato pero note algo bastante extraño en esas cosas así que aterrice a un lado de sorrow mientras disparaba a todos los que podía con el arco.

Elis: ¡sorrow estas cosas parecen estar organizadas, lanza de nuevo el hechizo que usaste antes en la casa y busca por uno de esos malditos encapuchados!

Sorrow: ¡mierda! (corto en dos a un seeker que salió de la puerta y luego pateo una de sus partes para tumbar a los que aun salían por la puerta) ¡entonces cómprame 10 segundos para hacerlo!

Cambie a las espadas de viento y cree una barrera de viento a nuestro alrededor que se encargó de repeler todos los ataque que nos caían y luego de diez segundos exactos la quite en ese momento de nuevo sentí la una onda pasar por mi cuerpo y sorrow abrió los ojos y siguió combatiendo.

Sorrow: ¡Elis El Edificio Rojo 6to Piso Ventana Medio Rota De En Medio!

En eso fue todo lo que necesite para cargar una buena flecha con mi arco y disparar a la ventana que sorrow me dijo cuándo la flecha llego al lugar y estallo y lo siguiente que vimos fue la cabeza medio quemada de un poni estrellarse en el escudo de vinyl mientras que sorrow trajo a otro poni con la tunica delante de él y de un solo corte lo partió en dos desde la cabeza hasta la cola para luego decapitar de inmediato a un corruptor con una cierra a punto de cortarlo.

En ese momento notamos como esas cosas se volvieron locas y algunos hasta comenzaron a bajar a los pisos de abajo, pero aún quedaban algunos que persistían en atacarnos y el puente aún no estaba terminado así que nos deshicimos rápidamente de los que quedaban y de los pocos que aun venían a nosotros y al poco terminaron el puente.

Entre todos los sobrevivientes pegasos y unicornios levantaron el puente y lo conectaron al otro edificio, como tuvieron que salir del escudo todos nos concentramos en defenderlos a ellos y algunos de nosotros terminamos siendo heridos por defenderlos pero ya que solo fueron heridas menores seguimos defendiéndolos con todo lo que teníamos, luego de conectar el techo del hospital con el edificio a un lado lance una flecha a la ventana para romperla y los pegasos se quedaron sosteniendo el puente mientras que todos pasaban al otro edificio.

Obviamente todos nosotros nos quedamos defendiendo el techo del hospital por un tiempo hasta que finalmente todos habían terminado de pasar, luego pasaron el resto de nosotros y los pegasos que sostenían el puente así que de inmediato comencé a disparar al puente y este cayo junto con algunos espectros que pretendían pasar por él luego entre yo también en el edificio.

Una vez dentro todos estábamos ya cansados y muchos apenas y podíamos respirar, mire por la ventana y por suerte para nosotros el plan funciono, muchos de los espectros estaban dentro del hospital y seguían llegando todos al hospital, pero no podíamos quedarnos allí así que les dijimos que comenzaran a bajar al piso inferior y todos lo hicimos.

Nos deshicimos de algunos espectros en él y luego legamos a la planta baja allí vi a uno de esos productores de gusanos alimentándose del cadáver de un poni pero este al vernos comenzó a lanzar gusanos, no perdimos para nada de tiempo y no le dimos la oportunidad para que creara tantos cuando todos lanzamos un ataque contra esa cosa matándola al instante luego sorrow se asomó a la calle y nos hizo señas para que avanzáramos así que todos salimos corriendo de allí y nos alejábamos del hospital.

Ya una vez que nos alejamos del hospital todo fue un poco más tranquilo, logramos refugiarnos en una casa que era lo suficientemente grande para que todos entráramos y de inmediato nos tiramos al piso cansados, ya yo no podía con las alas así que las estaba arrastrando desde hace un rato y tenía incluso las manos un poco entumecidas, sorrow ni abría los ojos, vinyl estaba jadeando como loca con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza tapada con sus cascos, pinkie estaba acostada sin moverse en un rincón de la casa y rainbow estaba llorando del dolor mientras que se aferraba a sus alas así que heal aun cansada se levantó de donde estaba, fue hasta donde estaba rainbow y desato sus alas para tratarlas.

Mire en su lomo y la potrilla aún estaba inconsciente cosa que me entristeció un poco pero por suerte no había resultado herida en todo lo que teníamos luchado así que tome un poco de aire para tranquilizarme un poco.

Algo que note era que los que habíamos salvado se acercaban a todas las demás pero a sorrow y a mí ni se atrevían a acercársenos… como sea, de momento solo quería descansar en ese momento, luego de un rato sorrow se levantó y vino a donde yo estaba acostada.

Sorrow: (Se acostó también a mi lado) agg rayos eso sí que fue pesado.

Elis: y que lo digas, tener que proteger a tantos ponis de un ejército interminable de espectros no es exactamente algo muy divertido.

Una potrilla unicornio camino a donde nosotros estábamos y se sentó delante de nosotros.

¿?: Muchas gracias por salvarnos de esas horribles cosas (Nos dio lo que en ese momento defini como la sonrisa mas angelical que vi en mi vida) de verdad que estuvieron geniales.

Ambos la miramos tengo que admitirlo muy contentos -no fue nada pequeña.

Elis: °u° cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídela y listo ¿bien?

Ella asintió contenta pero en ese momento llego la que supongo era su madre y la alejo de nosotros muy aterrada, nuestros compañeros nos miraron con un poco de lastima pero nosotros solo nos comenzamos a reír de eso.

Elis: (me reí mientras tapaba mi boca un poco) jeje bueno por lo menos alguien nos aprecia.

Sorrow: si creo que es la primera vez que alguien nos agradece en vez de recriminarnos cosas, agg en fin (se levantó del suelo y camino a donde estaba el resto de nuestro grupo) aún faltan unas cosas por hacer así que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el resto.

Yo también me levante y fuimos a donde estaba heal tratando a rainbow que ahora se veía un poco más tranquila y luego el resto también se acercó a nosotros.

Sorrow: agg bien ahora queda resolver el cómo nos largamos de aquí, (tomo el collar que nos dio celestia y se lo mostro a todos) esta cosa tiene una función para comunicarse con celestia… pero no tengo la mas remota idea de como usarlo, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo usar esta cosa?

Para nuestra mala suerte ninguno sabía nada, así que camino a donde estaban los ponis que sacamos del hospital y volvió a hacer la pregunta, pero nadie se atrevía a responder de hecho a parte de algunos potrillos todos nos miraban con terror.

Sorrow: agg escúcheme bien, si queremos salir de aquí en una pieza entonces necesito que si alguno lo sabe me diga cómo usarlo, la princesa nos lo entrego y una vez se comunicó con nosotros usándolo pero ninguno de nuestro grupo sabe cómo funciona, así que si alguno sabe hacerlo funcionar entonces por amor al cielo tenga un poco de valor y dígalo que no es como que si los fuera a comer o algo así.

¿?: (Uno de ellos se levantó y nos miró con terror) ¿y- y crees que nos vamos a creer algo así después de lo que vimos que hicieron con esos dos pobres ponis haya atrás? ¿q- que nos asegura que no estas con los que nos metieron en ese hospital antes?

Elis: (los mire en verdad molesta) primero muerta que con esos parásitos y pobres mi trasero puede que tu no lo sepas pero esos pobres ponis como tú les dices eran los que estaban intentando que se convirtieran en la merienda de esas cosas, y me da igual que confíen en nosotros o no si les da la regalada gana le damos los collares a vinyl y a heal pedazos de cobardes, (chasquee la lengua un poco frustrada) tch rayos no tienen las agallas de tomar un arma aun para defender a los suyos y pero si las tienen para criticar a los que si lo hacemos.

En ese momento me quite el collar y se lo lance a vinyl.

Elis: hey sorrow estoy afuera un rato, que vas a hacer ¿también le darás el collar a heal y que ellas se encarguen?

Todos me miraron más que extrañados pero ya sabía que era porque no entendían nada de lo que decía pero sorrow solo lo pensó un momento y después hablo.

Sorrow: agg (suspiro cansado y me miro) bueno si, supongo estos cobardes no van a cooperar para nada mientras que nosotros estemos aquí, (luego miro a ambas) vinyl, heal intenten averiguar cómo usar estos collares para contactar con las princesas y luego pídanles que manden un tren para evacuar o algo así.

Luego de eso sorrow también se quitó el collar y se lo entrego a heal.

Sorrow: (me miro) bueno vamos a tomar un poco de aire.

En ese momento los de nuestro grupo comenzaron a hablar de algo con nosotros pero no entendíamos nada y sorrow tampoco hizo el hechizo de traducción así que solo salimos de la casa y nos acostamos en el frente de esta, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y por suerte el clima era nublado y bastante fresco así que ambos solo nos acostamos a la sombra de uno de los árboles del lugar a descansar un poco, luego de un rato todos los que estaban antes con nosotros salieron de la casa y se sentaron delante de ambos, comenzaron a hablar pero les hicimos señas que no podíamos escucharlos, vinyl y heal captaron el mensaje y nos devolvieron los collares así que nos los colocamos y esa vez si pudimos entenderles.

Vinyl: ¿hey pero que rayos fue eso, por qué se quitaron los collares y comenzaron a hablar disparates?

Elis: porque en realidad no hablamos su idioma, (cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el suelo) los collares nos los dio celestia con un hechizo traductor encima pero también tiene uno para comunicarnos con ellas ¿lograron hacerlo?

Heal: agg si logramos que uno de ellos lo analizara y nos dijera como comunicarnos con las princesas, pero no nos pareció correcto solo dejarlos fuera después de todo lo que han hecho ambos.

Elis: (sonreí un poco contenta) bueno gracias por eso, pero será mejor contactarlas de una vez así que ¿cómo se activan?

Heal: solo piensa en la princesa en cuestión y luego inyectas un poco de magia, 0-o ya ella lo uso antes para llamarlos así que la ruta entre ustedes ya debe de haber sido establecida.

Sorrow: (hizo justo lo que dijo heal pero sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos y el collar comenzó a brillar) ¿hey celestia estas allí?

Para un poco de riza de todos escuchamos un que se armó un desastre por medio del collar y luego celestia respondió algo sorprendida.

Tia: ¿s- sorrow? ¿Eres tú?

Sorrow: naa como crees es su alma la que habla, -_- hey no preguntes cosas tan obvias vale.

Tia: claaaro (su voz sonaba bastante sarcástica) cómo eres el mejor ejemplo para decir eso ¿no?

Elis: umm (señale el colar) -_- lleva punto.

Tia: bueno en fin… que tal las cosas allá ¿lograron encontrar alguna pista de pinkie?

Sorrow: (pinkie estaba por hablar pero sorrow la callo) agg lamentablemente no, buscamos por toda la ciudad y no la hayamos para nada.

En ese momento todos abrimos los ojos como platos mientras mirábamos a sorrow más que sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir

Tia: tch, rayos ¿pero al menos encontraron a neón?

Sorrow: tampoco, en esta ciudad no hay rastros de ninguno de ellos, tendremos que pensar de nuevo donde pueden estar escondidos.

Celestia: pinkie… (su voz sonó terriblemente triste) ¿donde podrán tenerla? de verdad que me preocupa mucho ella, es la más alegre del grupo pero no soy tonta, también sé que es la que lleva una de las cargas más pesadas, solo que no tengo idea de que sea, agg solo espero que podamos encontrarla pronto.

En ese momento pinkie abrió los ojos a más no poder y comenzó a llorar pero de inmediato le tape la boca para que no pudieran escucharla.

Sorrow: agg yo también lo espero celestia… en fin celestia no llamamos para hablar de la vida, necesitamos un favor inmenso.

Tia: dime de que se trata y si esta en mis posibilidades lo hare.

Sorrow: necesitamos que manden un tren con unos… umm 5 vagones vacíos cuanto antes hasta acá a manehatten te explicaremos todo cuando estemos allá pero es de suma urgencia que lo hagas ahora, también si pueden venir tú, cadence o luna en el sería mucho mejor para nosotros.

Tia: vale de inmediato prepare el tren y ya para mañana al medio día deberíamos estar llegando, yo misma iré hasta allá pero ¿puedes decirme el por qué tan grande el tren?

Sorrow: amm pues a decir verdad logramos encontrar bastantes alimentos cerca de la estación y viendo que casi toda equestria está en el imperio creo que sería mejor llevar al menos eso para aliviar un poco la demanda de ellos, así que si vienes solo tu mejor más espacio para comida.

Tia: bueno está bien iré mañana en el tren… (suspiro y luego rio un poco) En fin procura no saquear toda la ciudad que cuando los ponis vuelvan a sus hogares quieren encontrar sus cosas en ellos.

Sorrow: vale… (sorrow apretó tanto su casco contra el suelo que note la marca que dejo y note como su mirada se volvió mas oscura) lo voy a intentar, hasta luego.

En ese momento el collar de sorrow se apagó y todos lo miramos extrañados.

Elis: O_O amm vale esta vez ni yo entendí, ¡Porque Diablos Le Mentiste A Celestia De Tal Manera?

Sorrow: je… (recostó su cabeza en el árbol y cerró los ojos) ¿decirle la verdad y arriesgarme que el resto de los nobles nos oigan? Ni hablar les recuerdo que tenemos un concilio de nobles que limpiar de traidores y si alguno de ellos se entera que tuvimos éxito ¿adivinen que pasa? Puf desaparecen de la faz de la tierra.

Vinyl: (miro al resto y me señalo) ¬_¬ ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo alguien que no tenía idea de que era un edificio puede pensar algo como eso tan fácilmente?

Neón: O.o rayos recuérdame nunca jugar ajedrez contigo, no te duraría más de 6 movimientos.

Sorrow: (respondió sin abrir los ojos) cuando me entere de que es el ajedrez hablamos, pero de momento les recomendaría que descansaran, aún queda mucho para que nos vengan a buscar y aún hay algunas cosas que hacer, (miro a heal un poco extrañado) hey heal ¿qué paso con la potrilla?

Heal: ah pues la deje descansando en uno de los muebles del lugar mientras que también le puse un poco de solución para hidratarla y pasarle algunos nutrientes a su cuerpo… (heal lo miro tremendamente decaída) te lo dije antes sorrow de verdad esa niña necesita descansar.

Neón: hey… (miro a sorrow un poco curioso) antes dijiste que faltaba algo por hacer ¿pero que de que hablabas?

Sorrow: (señalo a la casa con los ojos cerrados) tienes alrededor de 80 bocas allí dentro que posiblemente no han probado bocado en días, nos va a tocar salir y buscar comida para todos ellos, así que tomaremos una hora para descansar y luego salimos.

Neón: ahh rayos vale iré a descansar adentro, cuando nos vayamos me avisan.

Heal: yo igual… cuidare de la potrilla de momento y tu rainbow también vienes debes descansar también.

Rainbow: agg vale ya voy, pinkie ¿vienes conmigo?

Pinkie asintió decaída y luego los cuatro entraron a la casa mientras que el resto se quedaron mirándonos a sorrow y a mí.

Vinyl: amm oigan tengo un rato preguntándome esto pero… ¿cómo es que pueden soportar algo así?

Elis: (la mire un poco extrañada) ¿a qué te refieres?

Vinyl: vamos no se hagan los tontos… saben muy bien a que me refiero, ambos pelearon como unos demonios para proteger a todos esos poni y ellos lo único que hicieron fue tacharlos como monstruos, (comenzó a sobar uno de sus cascos apenada) d- de hecho aún nía y yo cuando me salvaron lo hicimos, a pesar de que nos salvaron a octi y a mí solo pude sentir miedo de ustedes, y lo peor que es que a ustedes pareciera no importarles para nada.

Sorrow: (abrió los ojos y miro a vinyl sin muchas ganas) porque de hecho no nos importa para nada vinyl, al menos no a mí ¿qué hay de ti elis?

Elis: (me tape la cara con una mano) agg sorrow yo no tengo tanta paciencia como tu ¿si? a mí sí que me molesta que solo nos vean como unos malditos monstruos después de haber hasta resultado lastimados por salvarles el trasero, (levante un poco mis cascos) ¿pero que más rayos voy a poder hacer que aceptarlo? ¿Amenazarlos? No lo creo solo me temerían más, hablar con ellos es inútil, nunca confiarían lo suficiente para tan siquiera dirigirte la palabra, así que dime ¿que más me queda aparte de aceptarlo y ya?

Vinyl: d- de verdad lo siento elis… (vinyl me miró muy apenada y una lagrima cayo de su ojo) te juzgue demasiado terrible antes de tan siquiera conocerte, y en verdad lamento que todos los vean así.

Elis: ya eso da igual vinyl, pero de todas maneras te agradezco tu preocupación.

Nía: agg… (incluso nioa termino suspirando decaída mientras nos miraba) de verdad que los juzgue bastante equivocada en esa ocasión, si yo estuviera en su lugar les aseguro que no estaría tan tranquila como ustedes lo están.

Sorrow: como sea solo vayan a dentro y descansen también ustedes dos, ya más tarde iremos por ustedes.

Nía: ¿porque no entran y descansan en una de las habitaciones de adentro de la casa? Por lo menos estarían más seguros que aquí afuera.

Elis: naa -.- de verdad que en estos momentos no tengo ganas de escuchar ponis murmurar acerca de nosotros, ustedes solo descansen tranquilas.

Ambas solo se voltearon y entraron a la casa quedando solo yo y sorrow afuera yo también recosté mi cabeza al árbol, pero en ese momento sorrow me miro un poco decaído.

Sorrow: agg elis de verdad lamento no haberme dado cuenta que estas cosas te molestaban.

Elis: no hay por qué disculparse sorrow, si me molestan, (sonreí un poco) pero es más la alegría de saber que hay algunos como la potrilla de antes que si aprecian lo que hacemos, y eso me es más que suficiente para seguirlo haciendo.

Sorrow: jeje °u° creo que ambos pensamos que nada debe de opacar una sonrisa como esa ¿no?

Elis: umm (levante una mano) °u° totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta.

En ese momentos ambos nos reímos un rato y luego solo nos quedamos hablando un rato con los ojos cerrados hasta que comenzó a llover pero si había algo que a ambos nos gustaba eran cuando la lluvia nos caía encima así que solo nos quedemos acostados en el árbol disfrutando de la lluvia.

Pov sorrow.

Ambos estuvimos un buen rato acostados hasta que escuchamos pisadas en la lluvia así que ambos nos levantamos tomamos nuestras armas y entramos corriendo a la casa cerrando la puerta y recostándonos a los lados de la puerta.

Todos se asustaron de vernos de nuevo armados pero de alguna forma los demás lograron callarlos a todos, por una de las ventanas vi un grupo de esqueletos junto con un seeker pasar por la casa, el seeker se detuvo en el árbol donde antes estuvimos acostado y comenzó a buscar alrededor del árbol en ese momento apreté con bastante fuerza mi arma y luego de un momento esa cosa se comenzó a acercar a la casa y se detuvo delante de la puerta, estaba a punto de abrir y matarlo pero por suerte para nosotros el solo se volteo y comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa en ese momento suspire aliviado.

¿?: ¡Pero Que Rayos L…!

En el momento que uno de los que estaban dentro grito y las garras del seeker que atravesaron la puerta y rasgaron el lomo de elis que al instante grito del dolor y cayó al suelo.

Sorrow: ¡Elis!

Al instante le corte la cabeza al seeker y nía se encargaron de los esqueletos, heal y yo corrimos a donde elis se estaba retorciendo del dolor y al llegar heal comenzó a revisar su herida.

Heal: ¡Sorrow! (me miro totalmente alterada) ¡Apresúrate Y Tráeme Mis Alforjas!

De inmediato corrí por ellas y se las di a heal, ella tomo unos lentes y unas pinzas y comenzó a revisar la herida de elis a detalle.

Heal: tch (dio un chasquido que me preocupo) rayos esto es peor de lo que la princesa luna me conto, tiene demasiados parásitos en la herida, (miro con mucha pena a elis) elis lo siento pero no tengo para anestesiar la zona conmigo así que esto te va a doler.

Elis: s- solo… (ella solo comenzó a llorar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados) solo haz lo que… debas heal.

Heal asintió llevando las pinzas a la herida y con ellas comenzo a sacar gusano tras gusano que ella tenía en el cuerpo uno por uno y elis solo podía gritar y golpear el suelo del dolor hasta que al final se calló y se detuvo, en ese momento no pude aguantarme más, camine a donde estaba el idiota que grito antes y lo levante del cuello estrangulándolo con mis propios cascos, en ese momento solo quería matarlo y lo deje en claro por como lo miraba.

Sorrow: ¡ahora si estas contento maldita peste! ¿Te alegra ver como quedo mi compañera por tu estupidez? ¡Dame Una Maldita Razón Para No Quebrar Tu Cuello En Este Instante Y Lanzar Tu Cuerpo A La Calle A Que Lo Devoren Los Espectros!

Tenía tan apretado el cuello de ese pegaso que ni siquiera podía respirar y ya estaba hasta cambiando de color pero nía y neón me saltaron encima y me obligaron a soltarlo y al momento que el cayó al suelo se agarró el cuello con desespero e intentaba respirar como podía.

Nía: ¡Sorrow!... (me tenía agarrado del cuello y yo solo buscaba soltarme) ¡Sé Que Estas Molesto Pero Tienes Que Calmarte!

Neón: (estaba empujándome del pecho para que no me acercara al otro poni) ¡No Sacas Nada Matándolo!

Sorrow: (yo no dejaba para nada de intentar soltarme) ¡Suéltenme De Una Jodida Vez Antes Que Los M…!

En ese momento mire a la potrilla temblar aterrada mirandome, al verla así deje de intentar soltarme y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, nía y neón me solterón en ese momento y yo solo me voltee y camine a donde estaba heal.

Sorrow: heal la dejo a tu cargo, (mire a elis inconsciente con una expresión de agonía en el suelo y vi como la sangre salía a montones de la herida, de solo verla así mi voz se quebró) ¿s- solo asegúrate que no muera si? te lo ruego.

Heal: (me respondió sin dejar de tratar la herida de elis) no te preocupes sorrow, jamás me perdonaría el dejarla morir.

En ese momento no lo aguante mas solo salí de la casa y me acosté en el árbol de antes, aun si estaba lloviendo eso no me importo para nada, solo quería estar un momento a solas y despejar mi mente, ya luego de tiempo me levante de donde estaba y camine de nuevo a la casa, cuando puse una pata dentro neón me lanzo una toalla así que me seque un poco con ella y mire a neón.

Neón: ¿mejor?

Sorrow: para nada ¿cómo esta elis?

Neón: ¿porque no pasas tú y lo averiguas?

Sorrow: (lo mire fríamente) porque si paso mato a alguien, así que solo dime como esta.

Neón: agg heal aún está cerrando su herida pero al parecer fue bastante grave sorrow, yo que tu entro.

No me quedo de otra que apretar los dientes y entrar en la casa de nuevo, al verme entrar todos de inmediato comenzaron a temblar pero yo solo fui a donde estaba heal tratando a elis.

Sorrow: (puse un casco a heal en el hombro) ¿cómo vas?

Heal: es mucho peor de lo que pensé sorrow… (la mire y estaba sudando como nada mientras que con su magia mantenía dentro de su herida unas pinzas) esas cosas en las garras de ese espectro se clavaron un su carne y es bastante complicado sacarlas, vas a tener que esperar mucho hasta que termine pero ya por lo menos logre que dejara de sangrar y logre estabilizarla.

Sorrow: ¿necesitas alguna cosa?

Heal: (me señalo el suero de la potrilla) si logras conseguirme uno de esos con otras dos cosillas sería fantástico, puedes buscarlas en una farmacia, lo más seguro es que las encuentres allí, (con su magia tomo una hoja y una pluma que se le había caído a elis y me escribió todo lo necesario en la hoja) ten, cuanto antes los traigas mucho mejor.

Tome el pedazo de hoja y luego fui hasta donde estaba neón.

Sorrow: neón ¿alguna farmacia cerca de aquí?

Neón: (se asustó un poco de verme pero me respondió) O_O emm si hay una cerca, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Sorrow: te lo agradecería bastante neón, ya les dijimos que no hablamos su lengua y eso incluye su escritura, (le pase la hoja a neón) necesito ayuda para encontrar estas cosas.

Neón: umm bueno son bastante comunes así que lo más seguro es que las encontremos, (me sonrió sudando nervioso) amm sorrow ¿puedes dejar de mirarme como si fueras a matarme por favor?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos y suspire) agg no lo creo, va a pasar un buen rato hasta que se me quite eso te lo aseguro.

A pesar de que seguía lloviendo neón solo comenzó a caminar y yo fui tras él, la farmacia resulto que estaba a 3 calles de la casa en donde estábamos y por suerte encontramos lo que heal me pidió y de parte de neón tomo algunas otras cosas más de la misma según el para algunos de los que salvamos, al tener todo salimos de allí con rumbo a la casa de nuevo.


	55. ¿Nuestra relación?

Cap 55: ¿Nuestra relación?

Neón y yo regresamos de nuevo a la casa, nos secamos un poco antes de entrar y le di las cosas a heal, ella las tomo, junto con una jeringa que traía en sus alforjas y mesclo los medicamentos con la solución colocándosela a elis en una mano.

Heal: uff ya con eso al menos nos evitamos una infección grave, (me miro muy preocupada) sorrow deberías descansar ya, créeme que te hace falta.

Sorrow: (me senté delante de la puerta tumbada) no creo que se vaya a poder, o arreglamos esto o estamos más que muertos cuando los espectros comiencen a venir, (tome primero el cuerpo y la cabeza del seeker) voy primero a deshacerme de esto, (mire a neón) busca algo para limpiar la sangre y procura que la quite totalmente, no queremos que más de esas cosas venga atraídos por su olor.

Salí de la casa y tire el cuerpo a 5 casas de donde estábamos, me asegure de cortar en varios sitios del cuerpo para que la sangre que aún le quedaba callera al suelo y luego regrese a la casa, como le dije neón estaba limpiando el charco de sangre que dejo el seeker mientras que yo de un vistazo rápido supe cómo funcionaban estas puertas y logre montarla de nuevo, por suerte el seeker atravesó a madera pero no rompió la puerta en varios pedazos así que la entrada a la casa quedó cubierta y no verían el interior desde afuera, al terminar fui a donde estaba nía que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa un poco alejada del resto de los que recatamos.

Sorrow: (ella al verme no le sorprendió mucho en realidad) nía necesitamos un grupo que venga con nosotros, toma a unos cuantos y que vengan fuera de la casa.

Nía: (me miro un poco preocupada) ¿de verdad que vas a seguir aun en tu lamentable estado? Sorrow pareces más un muerto que un poni en estos momentos, es mejor que descanses por lo que queda de día.

Sorrow: no me tientes nía, soy bastantes capas de solo quedarme sin hacer nada y dejarlos morir de hambre, pero no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a celestia, y además tampoco es que tu sola puedas llevar a un grupo de cobardes y volver todos en una pieza, así que solo busca a algunos y nos vemos afuera.

Yo solo salí de la casa y me senté afuera en la lluvia, luego de un rato nía se apareció con neón y unos 8 ponis con ella deteniéndose frente a mí.

Nía: (me miro un poco seria) es enserio sorrow deberías de descansar y dejar que yo me encargue.

¿?: (un pegaso del grupo miro a nía aterrado) ¿e- estas bromeando quieres que vayamos con ese psicópata que casi asesina a uno de nosotros?

Neón: (se alteró un poco y de una vez se paró frente al pegaso) hey quien demonios c…

Sorrow: jejeje (comencé a reírme un poco y me pare frente a neón callándolo) ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?

¿?: (esta vez fue un unicornio que hablo) si él va olvídate de mí ayuda ¿qué nos asegura que no vas a matarnos en el camino?

Sorrow: (esta vez les di una mirada vacía) ¿alguien más? (como esta vez nadie respondió yo solo me reí y hable) bien así que no quieren que vaya ¿verdad? Bueno no tengo problema con eso, (deje mis alforjas en el suelo) pueden largarse sin mí, la verdad no me importa (me acerque al oído de nía) de verdad lo siento nía pero ya no los soporto, tendré que dejártelos.

Nía: no te preocupes sorrow… (sonrió un poco) yo y neón nos aseguraremos de volver con todos.

Nía hablo con neón y el guio al grupo saliendo de los terrenos de la casa, yo por otro lado solo volví a entrar a la casa y ya que las toallas estaban todas mojadas cree una pequeña esfera de fuego y la mantuve cerca mío para secarme, mire por toda la casa a ver que era del resto, los ponis que rescatamos como era de esperarme me veían aterrados, vinyl no estaba por ningún lado y tanto pinkie como rainbow estaban dormidas, así que me senté a un lado de heal quien seguía aun tratando a elis solo a esperar.

Heal: pensé que irías con nía a buscar comida.

Sorrow: (ya con el lomo seco me acosté de espalda dejando mis patas al aire y mantuve la esfera cerca de mi pecho) y a eso iba, pero simplemente no soporte a esos idiotas, solo espero que todo vaya bien y nía y neón logre regresar a salvo.

Heal: ¿y que hay del resto que fueron con ellos?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿de verdad quieres que te responda?

Heal: amm no mejor que no te ganes más su odio, (me miro un poco contenta) te tengo una buena noticia, (saco las pinzas de la herida de elis con uno de los gusanos) este era el último de esos parásitos, ya solo me fala cerrar la herida y listo.

Sorrow: que harás, ¿usaras el hechizo que te enseñe o lo harás al natural?

Heal: amm un poco de ambas, descubrí que la desventaja de ese hechizo que me enseñaste es que no sana las heridas muy profundas por completo solo se encarga de cerrarlas así que primero las tratare como siempre lo he hecho y luego puedo gradualmente usar el hechizo para cerrarla por completo.

Sorrow: es bueno saberlo, tendré cuidado la próxima vez que me hieran de gravedad.

Heal: ¬_¬ hey es bastante pesimista de tu parte el que digas eso.

Sorrow: vamos (levante un poco mis cascos) ¬.¬ hasta tu sabes que es cuestión de tiempo con todas las locuras en las que nos metemos.

Heal: si bueno… (tomo un hilo y aguja de sus alforjas) pero es de mala suerte decirlo, solo procura que no pase ¿si?

Sorrow: bueno…. (me senté y deje la esfera cerca de mi cabeza) voy a tratar de que no pase.

Heal: a propósito O-o ¿para qué es esa cosa que tienes flotando alrededor?

Sorrow: (la acerque a su lomo) pues para secarme o terminaba encharcando toda la casa.

Heal: umm la verdad es como una secadora de cabello solo que hecha de pura magia, ¿oye que otros hechizos sabes hacer que no sean para batallar?

Sorrow: pues la verdad muchos, cuando no tenía nada que hacer solía leer muchos libros y siempre me gusto intentar hacer algunas de las cosas que leía, por ejemplo…

En ese momento trasforme la esfera en una ave que volaba como si estuviera viva por el aire y unos anillos de hielo por los cuales ella paso haciendo piruetas y un árbol de hielo en donde el ave aterrizo.

Sorrow: ese aunque no lo creas lo aprendí de un cuento de hadas hace mucho.

Heal: (miro al ave acicalándose sobre el árbol) °u° vaya que es hermoso, ¿que más sabes hacer?

Sorrow: amm bueno déjame recordar.

Esta vez cree un ave de hielo que fue con la de fuego ambas comenzaron a volar juntas por el aire y dejaban un rastro detrás de ella que dibujo una flor, luego al ver la cutie mark de heal se me ocurrió la idea de dibujarla con las aves al lado de la flor y lo hice, luego cree un anillo un poco más grande que el resto y ambas aves pasaron dando vueltas por él y el anillo comenzó disparar pequeñas luces de colores a los lados y las aves terminaron paradas una junto a la otra en el anillo.

Hasta el momento no lo había notado pero la potrilla unicornio de antes estaba parado detrás de heal mas que maravillada con lo que hice así que la mire sonriendo.

Sorrow: ¿te gusto el espectáculo?

Heal estaba por responder pero la potrilla salió corriendo de allí y heal volteo para mirarla.

Heal: umm bueno supongo que te va a costar mucho que deje de temerte después del espectáculo que montaste antes.

Sorrow: agg si lo sé, pero al menos eso fue un progreso.

Heal: (corto el primer hilo y paso al segundo corte de elis) por cierto de verdad fue un lindo espectáculo, ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a eso en vez de andar buscando tu muerte en las luchas?

Sorrow: agg (suspire rascando mi cabeza) mas de las veces que piensas heal, pero siempre termino en problemas los busque o no, -_- ya casi parece una maldición.

Heal: ¿sabes? después de este viaje… ¬_¬ empiezo a creerte eso, deberías de consultar con las princesas para que te revisen si estas maldito.

Sorrow: naa (me acosté de espaldas en el suelo) mucho problema eso, además es solo mala suerte, la he tenido desde que nací así que ya me acostumbre a ella, -_- te puedo asegurar que la extrañaría si me la quitan.

Heal: (rio un poco y termino con la segunda para pasar a la tercera) si supongo que sería cierto en tu caso, umm sorrow ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal?

Sorrow: emm bueno… (una gota de sudor corrió por mi frente en ese momento) ese tipo de preguntas muy personales no suelo contestarlas pero puedes preguntar a ver si lo hago.

Heal: bueno… (se sonrojo un poco) es que todavía no entiendo tu relación con elis ¿qué es ella para ti en realidad? Ambos dicen que no son pareja, tampoco familia, pero no creo que sean solo amigos tampoco, la verdad note que ambos se preocupan por el otro más allá del nivel de amantes, pero insiste en que no lo son.

Sorrow: O.O rayos esa sí que está bastante difícil, (cerré los ojos) agg la verdad es bastante difícil de explicarlo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que simplemente me acostumbre a ella heal, hay algo que recordé hace un tiempo, y es que antes de conocerla siempre estuve solo ¿que conocía a otros ponis? Si pero nunca me involucraba con ellos más allá del deber y esas cosas, por lo que siempre estuve solo, si estaba herido nunca tenía a nadie para ayudarme, si me deprimía nunca nadie estaba allí para apoyarme, se podría decir que me había acostumbrado a ello, pero luego entraron ella junto con unos pocos más a la ecuación y la verdad le termine agarrando el gusto… pero esos pocos de los que te acabo de mencionar se fueron… (suspire un poco triste) agg se podría decir que me preocupo por esta tonta porque de verdad siento que es lo único preciado que me queda,(sonreí tontamente) y la verdad me gusta así.

En ese momento ambos notamos que elis sonrió un poco pero no se despertó.

Sorrow: O.o hay rayos ¿no me digas que escucho todo eso?

Heal: O.O sorrow te daré mi veredicto, estás completamente enamorado, yo siendo tu aprovecho que sonrió y la beso.

Sorrow: amm la verdad...

Vinyl: (salió de detrás del sillón llorando y la señalo con ambos cascos) ¡solo bésala y ya zopenco!

Sorrow: O.O primero… (la señale) desde cuando estas allí, segundo ¿que rayos hacías detrás del sillón?

Vinyl: ¬_¬ primero ya estaba aquí que tu llegaras y heal lo sabía después de todo hable con ella, segundo solo intentaba dormir un poco, (señalo a la multitud) lejos de los tarados, la verdad me tenían un poco cansada con sus quejas, pero ya es serio sorrow, estas totalmente enamorado de ella ¿porque no solo se lo dices y ya?

Sorrow: naa la verdad me gusta nuestra relación así como es.

Vinyl: ¿pero qué harás si otro se te adelanta y le confiesa sus sentimientos antes que tú?

Sorrow: (me comencé a reír un poco) ¿les digo algo? Va a tener que ser el corcel más valiente para hacerlo y la verdad no lo recomendaría el ultimo que lo intento termino colgado de una bandera en las murallas de un castillo.

Elis: hey… (abrió un ojo y me miro) que eso fue por ser un patán ¿bien?

Sorrow: con un demonios elis (me puse un caso en la cara)¿cuanto de lo que dije escuchaste?

Elis: jejeje (se rio y mucho) la verdad todo, ya hace un rato que desperté pero tenía pereza de hacer algo (señalo a heal con un ala) y la verdad tampoco es que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que dormir con ella aun tratándome.

Heal: O.O rayos, sabes que técnicamente estoy cosiéndote la carne sin ningún tipo de anestesia? Por lo menos dime un auch.

Elis: (Se rio un poco) auch, naa pero ya siendo un poco seria, agg estamos en el mismo caso sorrow la verdad no sé si eso sea amor como ellas dicen pero me siento de la misma forma hacia ti, (levanto un poco sus casco) y la verdad tampoco es que pueda hacerme una vida lejos de ti en realidad.

Vinyl: ¿y eso sería por?

Elis: eso es algo más que personal vinyl, y no pienso responderlo, (me miro un poco sonrojada) umm bueno que dices ¿le damos un intento a eso de parejas?

En ese momento me quede viendo a sus ojos y ella hiso lo mismo ambos acercamos nuestras caras un poco y los ojos de vinyl y de heal estaban brillando.

Ambos frenamos y nos reímos -jeje naa mejor nos quedamos así.

En ese momento ambas cayeron de espaldas y tanto elis como yo nos reímos a más no poder de ellas mientras que ellas nos miraban casi llorando.

Heal: TnT vinyl, ¿usamos c?

Vinyl: (se reacomodo los lentes) TuT eso tenlo por seguro.

Sorrow: -_- a ver par de yeguas malvadas ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

Ambas pusieron sus cascos detrás de su lomo y miraron al techo -nada solo aquí hablando.

Elis: -_- si claro y yo el hada de los dientes ¿no?

Heal: bueno ya juegos aparte elis quédate quieta que tengo que terminar de cerrarte los cortes.

Elis: (levanto un casco) vaaale, pero procura terminar hoy, -_- ya estoy aburrida.

Sorrow: jeje solo descansa de una vez tarada, que ya tienes tu herida de guerra de esta misión.

Elis: ¬_¬ muy gracioso, vino a hablar el que tiene un ojo cortado y una bonita marca en el pecho, y hablando de heridas de guerra, ¬_¬ ¿ya desplumaron al pegaso ese o me lo guardaron para mí?

Vinyl: amm no creo que eso les ayude con la fama que tienen en este momento elis.

Elis: (me miro esperanzada) dime que no lo mataste por favor.

Sorrow: O.o amm ¿no?

Elis: (sonrió con mucha malicia) oh si esto se va a poner de lujo jeje.

Sorrow: (le hice la señal de la cruz) °u° que nuestro santo señor guarde a esa pobre alma de este demonio.

Elis: ¬_¬ hay vamos no exageres, tampoco es para que metas a Dios en esto.

Sorrow: (levanté un poco mis cascos sonriendo) yo solo decía.

Elis: (heal termino con el tercer corte y apretó el hilo para luego pasar al último) auch ¡hey eso dolió!

Heal: T-T al fin, ya pensaba que estaba tratando a un muerto.

Elis: (tenía una lágrima en el ojo) hay muchas mejores maneras de comprobarlo (Acostó su cabeza en el suelo y suspiro) agg en fin ¿dónde están el resto? Se me hace raro que no estén encima de nosotros cuando estábamos hablando algo como eso.

Vinyl: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) amm bueno en realidad todos están acostados por algún sitio de la casa, no es que no se preocuparan por ti pero supongo que el día de hoy ya ha sido demasiado largo para todos.

Elis: -_- ¿y me lo dices a mí?

Vinyl: (miro a heal aun cerrando el ultimo corte de elis) amm buen punto, en fin los únicos que no están son nía y neón que fueron con un grupo a buscar alimentos.

Elis: ok… (me señalo con un casco) O.o ¿qué clase de brujería hicieron para que se quedara?

Sorrow: (me acosté yo también) nada en especial elis, nía se cansó de decirme que parecía un muerto ya, y algunos del grupo me sacaron de mis casillas.

Elis: O_o bien tengo que reconocer que son bastante molestos para haberlo logrado, pero vamos sorrow anímate un poco que hasta yo pienso que pareces un muerto con esa mirada.

Sorrow: (suspire un poco cansado) tal vez sea verdad.

Las tres coincidieron con sus reacciones ¬_¬ - lo es.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ bueno como sea, pero es solo que me molesto demás que por culpa de uno de esos cobardes terminaras así, y lo peor de todo es que siguen viéndonos como asesinos a nosotros cuando uno de ellos por su estupidez casi hace que te maten.

Elis: (suspiro un poco triste) agg si lo imaginaba, de verdad me estoy arrepintiendo un poco de haberlos salvado.

Heal: vamos no se desanimen, (sonrió con un poco de lastima) solo denles un tiempo y quizás los miren con otros ojos, técnicamente cada encuentro que han tenido con una de nosotras ha sido igual que ellos ¿no?

Sorrow: (levante la cabeza y la mire) pero ninguna de ustedes fue tan idiota como estos.

Heal: si pero míralo de este modo, puede que aún no te lo agradezcan, pero ya más adelante en algún momento se darán cuenta del error en el que estuvieron y lo harán.

Elis: (la miro sin interés alguno) la verdad que se lo ahorren, la única que me alegra haber salvado es a la pequeña de antes, (comenzó a reír un poco) jiji hey hablando de ella ¿como esta?

Sorrow: (volví a acostar la cabeza en el suelo) agg bueno se encuentra bien, pero la arruine totalmente con mi ataque de ira, ahora también nos teme, pero al menos no tanto como el resto, logre captar su atención un poco con los trucos que le mostré a heal antes.

Elis: agg es una lástima, pero en fin.

Heal: (apretó un poco el ultimo hilo y luego lo corto) y listo elis, ahora solo trata de no moverte mucho al menos por unas horas para que puedan cerrase como deben.

Elis: (cerro los ojos) bueno haré lo que pueda.

Heal: umm (se estiro un poco para luego acostarse) bueno creo que ya tengo bastante ganado un descanso luego de tratar tanto a los ponis que rescatamos como a ti elis.

Elis: O.O espera ¿no aprovechaste para descansar antes cuando les dijimos que lo hicieran?

Heal: (se acostó y sonrió con un poco de culpa) bueno es que los vi tan mal antes que no pude evitar el revisar sus condiciones, por suerte casi todos solo les hace falta comer algo pero algunos si tenían un poco de tos o algo de fiebre, les di algo para controlarlas pero es solo una medida temporal hasta que les hagan los exámenes correspondientes.

Elis: ¬_¬ amm vale (señaló a los que rescatamos) eso explica las miradas de celos o algo así que nos dan.

Vinyl: oigan… (miro a una de las ventanas de la habitación) ¿no les parece que nía y neón están tardando demasiado?

Sorrow: ¿porque lo dices?

Vinyl: bueno es que según entendí solo fueron por comida, pero que yo sepa hay un supermercado por aquí cerca, y la verdad no deberían de tardar tanto así.

Sorrow: agg démosles un rato más, si no llegan entonces tendré que pedirte que me lleves vinyl, si están en problemas no pienso abandonarlos, -_- al menos no a nía y a neón.

Vinyl: (se cruzó de cascos) por comentarios como esos es que te odian sorrow.

Sorrow: (levante un poco ambos cascos) bueno solo estoy siendo sinceró, (me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos) pero en fin de momento les haré caso y me tomare un pequeño descanso.

Elis: agg bueno supongo que también me tomare uno entonces, después de todo es posible que salgamos en nada.

Heal: (se veía un poco molesta) ni lo pienses elis te quedas donde estas o yo misma me encargo que no puedas moverte por el resto de la semana.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje yo siendo tú le hago caso, después de todo… ¬u¬ es doctora.

Elis: O.o amm no dije nada.

Luego de eso todos solo guardaron silencio y descansamos un poco tengo que admitir que era un poco molesto el descansar dentro de la casa con todos los susurros de esos ponis que en algunas ocasiones nos describían a elis o a mí, pero los ignore lo más que pude y solo me acosté tranquilo.

Esperamos alrededor de 1 hora y ya eran la 1 de la tarde pero nada que nía y neón aparecían así que me levante de donde estaba y vinyl me siguió.

Vinyl: esto ya me está preocupando sorrow aún no han llegado y ya van 2 horas desde que se fueron a solo unas 6 calles de aquí.

Sorrow: (me puse encima unas alforjas) lo se vinyl prepararé vamos a buscarlos.

Elis: (comenzó a levantarse) entonces mejor me p...

Heal: nop… (en ese instante le inyecto algo a elis en el trasero) ¬.¬ no digas que no te lo advertí.

Elis: (la miro enojada) ¡hey pero que se su...! (En ese momento elis callo sentada y con los ojos más que abiertos) heal que… demonios… me… in...

Al instante elis cayo dormida y heal solo nos miró sonriendo de lo mas tranquila.

Heal: °u° ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Vinyl: oh (estaba mas blanca que de costumbre) no nada (miro a su casco vacío) oh pero mira la hora ya tenemos que irnos sorrow.

Ok ambos comenzamos a caminar fuera de la casa y al salir mire a vinyl.

Sorrow: O.o vinyl recuérdame por lo que más quieras jamás molestar a heal.

Vinyl: o-O eso ni lo dudes, en fin mejor vamos caminando de una vez, de verdad me preocupan esos dos.

¿?: ¿Quienes te preocupan?

Al ver a la puerta nía estaba entrando con unaaa… O_o ¿carreta de metal ahuecada y versión miniatura? a reventar de comida y detrás de ella venía neón junto con el resto de los ponis cada uno igual que nía con un carrito a reventar de comida.

Sorrow: uff (suspire un poco aliviado) rayos ¿por qué tardaron tanto? Ya pensábamos que les había pasado algo y estábamos a punto de salir a buscarlos.

Nía: -_- vamos hasta tu sabes que la ciudad no está exactamente libre de espectros, la verdad preferí evitar luchar lo más que se pudo así que nos escondimos por un tiempo unas cuantas veces hasta que fuera seguro salir, (señalo el montón de ¿carretitas?) ¬_¬ y además llenar todos estos carritos tampoco es fácil de hacer cuando tienes que vigilar tu alrededor por si una de esas cosas se aparece y como si eso no bastara para complicar las cosas está lloviendo así que tuvimos que buscar algo para tapar los carritos y que no se mojara la comida.

Neón: (suspiro un poco aliviado) agg bueno sé que nos tardamos pero vean el lado positivo a esto, (sonrió de oreja a oreja) ¡tenemos comida para rato señores! entremos de una vez y comenzamos a repartirla que muero de hambre yo también.

Me reí un poco pero luego nos secamos como pudimos y entramos todos a la casa, primero les repartieron a los que sacamos del hospital y luego nos servimos nosotros, la mayoría de lo que trajeron fueron dulces y comidas en latas y como no estaba para dulces decidí tomar unas latas de maíz con algo de lechuga, me vieron un poco extrañados de lo que tome pero a decir verdad me gustaba la combinación así que solo me disfrute de mi plato, al ver a donde estaban rainbow y pinkie, rainbow estaba intentando hacer comer a pinkie pero ella se reusaba, así que decidí echarle un casco a rainbow y entre los dos la obligamos a comer algo.

Le pregunte a heal por alguna forma de despertar a elis y ella solo tomo otra jeringa y se la puso en el trasero luego de eso elis despertó mareada y termino corriendo a una de las ventanas a vomitar yo mire extrañado a heal y ella solo sonrió de manera muy contenta, al rato elis tenía ganas de matar a heal pero al mirarla con una jeringa levitada con su magia hasta yo le tuve miedo, le avisamos a elis de los carritos de comida y ella se acercó a uno y tomó un montón de dulces.

Sorrow: hey (la mire con una ceja levantada) ¿estas segura de que quieres comerte eso?

Elis: (sonrió más que contenta) ¿y por qué no? Son muy pocas la veces que puedo probar los dulces actuales así que mejor aprovechar.

Sorrow: amm 0.o bueno si quieres, pero luego no me vengas quejándote de dolor de barriga.

Elis: (destapó lo que parecía una barra de chocolate con sus alas) vamos no seas dramático, estas cosas nunca me han afectado -_- y a decir verdad dudo mucho que lo hagan ahora (le dio una mordida y los ojos le brillaron) sorrow ¡por lo que más quieras en tu vida tienes que probar esto!

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vamos es solo chocolate ya has comido muchas veces antes.

Elis: (me ofreció la barra) solo cállate y prueba.

Tome la barra con mi magia y al verla de cerca note que no era exactamente normal, de hecho solo por fuera era chocolate, por dentro tenía 3 filas de lo que parecían galletas y en medio de las galletas un relleno de color rosa, extrañado por eso decidí probarla y vaya sorpresa la mía cuando probé esa combinación de galletas chocolate y fresa, le devolví la barra a elis y luego busque una como esa entre los carritos de inmediato.

Elis: (sonrió triunfante) hey ten cuidado de un dolor de estómago.

Sorrow: -_- bien lo admito tenías razón pero solo me comeré esta, agg después de todo lo que menos necesito es un subidón de azúcar en estos momentos.

Elis: (le dio un mordisco a su dulce) um vamos no seas tan dramático y solo disfruta, de todos modos ambos tendremos que montar guardia hoy y te va a venir bien el subidón de azúcar.

Sorrow:¿sabes? ¬.¬ ese es un buen punto, pero mejor me contengo.

Elis: -u- si tú lo dices.

Elis siguió comiendo su montaña de dulces mientras que yo decidí aprovechar el resto del día y simplemente me acosté a descansar, desde que bajamos del tren hace 2 días no había dormido para nada y estuvimos toda la noche y parte del día haciendo de todo así que ya estaba bastante cansado y solo me acosté a dormir por el resto del día, una vez que cayo la noche me levante y ya casi todos estaban dormidos, solo elis y pinkie que aún se notaba decaída estaban despiertas y sentadas en la puerta de la casa así que me acerqué a donde estaban.

Sorrow: umm bueno elis si me esperaba que estuviera despierta, ¿pero que no deberías de aprovechar y dormir pinkie?

Pinkie: (solo cerro los ojos con la cabeza acostada en el suelo) no pude dormir así que solo vine para hacerle compañía a elis ¿pero porque te levantaste? Si ya tú estabas durmiendo desde hace un buen tiempo.

Sorrow: amm mas por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, (mire a elis) ¿ha habido algún problema mientras dormía?

Elis: varios grupos de espectros rondando pero afortunadamente solo pasan de largo de la casa, así que de momento todo tranquilo.

Sorrow: (me recosté en una de las paredes) agg bueno eso es algo bastante conveniente para nosotros, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es algún otro herido o algo así.

Elis: ¬_¬ no sé si golpearte o relajarme ¿sabes?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) no lo decía por ti, (señale a los que sacamos del hospital) si no por ellos, en definitiva no podemos dejar a nadie atrás -_- aun si lo quiero hacer, así que si alguno de ellos resulta herido solo nos retrasaría más.

Elis: ah vale si lo pones así, supongo que llevas punto.

Elis y yo solo nos relajamos ella acostada en un sillón y yo recostado a la pared, por un rato estuvimos los tres solo acostados y al parecer pinkie se había quedado dormida, algo que me dio un poco de risa pero luego de un momento ella se levantó totalmente asustada pero al vernos se calmó y tomo un poco de aire.

Elis: déjame adivinar… una pesadilla ¿cierto?

Pinkie: (comenzó a llorar un poco y nos miró) sí.

Sorrow: y supongo que fue de lo que paso en el hospital ¿cierto?

Pinkie: mucho peor que eso.

Sorrow: umm bueno a decir verdad no soy experto con el tema de los sueños y esas cosas, pero si mal no recuerdo luna sí que lo es ¿no? Deberías de hablar con ella cuando lleguemos a canterlot pinkie, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte con eso.

Pinkie: (se limpió un poco las lágrimas) n- no lo sé, si hago eso entonces lo más seguro es que ella tenga que entrar a mi sueño y... y... (Se abrazó a si misma muy asustada) t- tengo miedo de que algo pase.

Elis: pinkie (le puso un casco en el hombro y le sonrió) en lo que tengo conociéndola que ha sido mucho menos que tú, te puedo asegurar que el título de princesa no lo tiene exactamente por tener una cara bonita, así que yo siendo tu no temería y solo le preguntaría por ayuda, es eso o tener problemas para dormir por el resto de tu vida.

Pinkie: aun así no lo sé elis, me da mucho miedo, ¿que pasara cuando se enteren de lo que paso en realidad? ¿Cuándo se enteren que mate a un montón de ponis de maneras tan terribles?

Sorrow: agg (me lleve un casco a la cara) de nuevo con eso, ya cálmate, te diré algo, la voz de esta tarde de celestia solo reflejaba verdadera preocupación por ti pinkie, (le sonreí un poco) te aseguro que si les explicar las cosas en vez de culparte o rechazarte solo van a buscar la manera de ayudarte, eso te lo puedo hasta jurar.

Elis: °u° de momento solo intenta descansar pinkie, si no puedes dormir entonces sólo relájate por lo que queda de noche y aprovecha para enfriar un poco tu cabeza... (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm hablando de cabezas, °u° sorrow cúbreme un momento, vuelvo en un rato.

Sorrow: 0.o ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Elis: oh ya te enterarás más tarde (ok se rió con mucha malicia y frotando sus cascos de paso) tu solo cuida de los espectros y listó.

Elis solo se fue del lugar y quedamos solo pinkie y yo en la entrada, pinkie recostó su cabeza sobre sus cascos y cerro sus ojos de nuevo y yo solo me quede recostado a la puerta, pero después de un rato vaya que me aburrí, por primera vez en una guardia que montaba nada pasaba y elis tampoco volvía así que decidí ver cómo iba mi magia y comencé a jugar con ella.

Lo primero que hice fue un pequeño lobo de hielo, luego comencé a hacer trucos de perros simples con él, lo hice dar la vuelta, dar la pata, hacerse el muerto, y esas cosas pero luego decidí hacer un conejillo de llamas lo hice bailar sobre sus dos patas, era un poco gracioso para mí el ver a uno bailar y al otro hacer trucos de perro pero luego recordé algo que dijo mi madre y decidí elevar el nivel del juego.

Hice desaparecer el conejo y en vez de eso cree a una pequeña loba de hielo de un color rosado y agregue con un poco de luz un verde campo con grama, ambos comenzaron a jugar entre si persiguiéndose el uno al otro hasta que se cansaron y decidieron acostarse juntos en la grama del campo, pero el panorama se oscureció un poco amenazando con empezar una tormenta así que ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al poco rato la tormenta comenzó así que ambos corrieron a un bosque a buscar refugio bajo los frondosos árboles de este pero la tormento solo intensifico y comenzaron a caer relámpagos a los arboles haciendo que se quemaran, ambos lobos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que llegaron a una cueva en la que ambos se refugiaron de la tormenta de afuera y pudieron descansar un poco, ambos se acostaron juntos en el suelo de la cueva viéndose muy felices estando juntos y el pequeño lobo se lo demostraba acariciándola con ternura.

Se quedaron dormidos dentro de la cueva y no se dieron cuenta que una gran serpiente oscura los miraba deseosa por comerlos, al mirarlos dormidos vio su oportunidad y ataco, envolvió a la pequeña loba con su enorme cuerpo mientras que al pequeño lobo lo azoto con su cola y lo mando en contra de una de las paredes, la serpiente abrió su boca y estaba por comérsela a ella pero antes que pudiera morderla el valientemente salto a su cabeza y comenzó a arañársela con sus garras, cuando él le dio en un ojo, la serpiente rugió y soltó a la pequeña loba cayendo esta al suelo y levantándose, el pequeño lobo al caer de la serpiente corrió a donde estaba ella y ambos salieron corriendo de la cueva.

Corrieron a través del bosque en medio de la tormenta hasta que lograron llegar a una villa habitada solo por muchos lobos que hacían sus tareas diarias, pero ellos llegaron a una casa en específico y entraron a ella, la pequeña loba le sonrió y abrazo al pequeño lobo por su valentía pero cuando ella lo hizo el cayó al suelo respirando difícilmente, alarmada salió en busca del doctor del pueblo que era un lobo un color verde y de apariencia mayor, este al llegar y revisarlo le dijo que sido envenenado por la serpiente, el doctor intento sanar al pequeño lobo pero le era imposible hacerlo sin cierto tipo de planta él le mostro un libro con una flor de cristal de un color celeste en él a la pequeña loba y ella entendiendo dejo su hogar decidida a buscar la flor ella corrió pasando por distintos lugares como un desierto unas montañas hasta que finamente llego a una aldea a las faldas de una montaña con un aspecto lúgubre.

Ella continuo caminando por en medio de la vacía aldea en busca de la flor hasta que finalmente llego a un campo lleno de flores que brillaban de muchas distintas luces y en medio de todas se encontraba la flor de cristal que ella buscaba, ella se acercó para tomarla pero antes de que la lograra tomar fue rodeada por varias sombras que la atacaron y ella comenzó a luchar contra todas las sombras hasta que logro terminar con todas pero fue el precio fue de uno de sus ojos, ella sentía mucho dolor por la batalla pero de igual forma tomo la flor y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su aldea, pero el precio de la flor fue grande, ella cayó al suelo sin poder moverse debido a sus heridas y soltó un aullido cargado con toda su tristeza al cielo para luego acostarse en el suelo, pero un conejo de color rojo apareció bailando con un bastón y detrás de él una compañía completa de conejos actores ellos al verla en ese estado decidieron extenderle una pata y la ayudaron.

Un poco después con la ayuda de los conejos ella logro llegar a su aldea y les agradeció a todos, corrió a su casa y entro sonriendo con la flor en su boca pero el doctor la esperaba con su cara inundada en la tristeza pues había llegado tarde, ella soltó la flor y corrió a donde estaba el pequeño lobo acostado en la cama de la casa su vivido color celeste había cambiado a un apagado azul y su pecho no se movía, ella soltó un aullido lleno de tristeza y comenzó a llorar encima de él, y el doctor al ver el dolor de ella solo pudo tomar la flor y colocarla en el pecho del lobito como un regalo de despedida para él.

El doctor dejo la casa y la pequeña loba estaba desconsolada acostada con su cabeza encima de su amado, como un acto de despedida ella le dio un beso a su amado pero en ese momento la flor comenzó a despedir una luz azul de increíble hermosura y calidez y luego entro en el cuerpo sin vida de su amado, el abrió los ojos y ella al verlo lo abrazo lo más que pudo y el al ver el estado de ella solo pudo llorar y devolver el gesto.

Luego de esto desparecí todo y rearme el escenario, esta vez la loba tenía su ojo tapado y el lobo, ya ambos habían crecido y estaban sentados disfrutando juntos del espectáculo montado en el pueblo por una compañía de conejos cirqueros.

* * *

eje -u- bueno apuesto y mas de uno al leer este cap a medida que leían estaban tipo heal esperando un súper besazo de nuestros dos perdidos favoritos que capaz y hasta era mas que obvio que esos dos se querían desde hasta antes de mencionarlo en este cap, peeero xD capaz y quedaron patulecos con los hechos acontecidos.

Naa ya 0.o en verdad no se si en algún momento se ha visto como si fuera obvio que tanto elis como sorrow se gustan entre ellos o no… ¬u¬ ¿pero quien sabe si eso es verdad?

Como sea… Ou0 muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y espero les haya gustado el cap yyy chau nos leemos en otra.


	56. Una sorpresa tras otra… literalmente

Cap 56: una sorpresa tras otra… literalmente.

Pinkie: eso… (ok estaba mordiendo un pañuelo mientras se secaba las lágrimas) eso fue hermoso.

Sorrow: (al escucharla de inmediato desaparecí todo y la mire) O.O alto ¿que no se supone que tú estabas dormida?

Pinkie: (negó con su cabeza) solo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba, pero al ver tantas luces delante de mí no pude evitar el abrir los ojos, pero me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta.

Sorrow: (me rasque la cabeza muy apenado) emm es que estaba bastante concentrado en mantener todos esos hechizos a la vez.

Elis: pues si… (ok volteee y ella también me miraba secándose las lágrimas) ya me di cuenta que lo estabas… (señalo a unos cuantos ponis llorando que tenía detrás) de hecho ni notaste que tenías audiencia.

Sorrow: hay por Dios… (ok me tire al suelo tapando mi cabeza con mis cascos más que avergonzado) trágame tierra.

Pinkie: jeje eres bastante raro ¿sabes?

¿?: esa fue una lida historia… (la potrilla unicornio de antes se me acerco sonriendo) un poco triste pero linda y la verdad me gustó mucho.

Sorrow: "bueno ya que mas da" (me destape la cabeza y mire sonriendo un poco a la potrilla) gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.

Luego de eso la potrilla me abrazo un casco y regreso con el resto que también se fueron de nuevo a acostar.

Elis: mmm oye sorrow esa historia… ¿la hiciste sobre la marcha o algo así? A decir verdad no recuerdo oírla nunca antes.

Sorrow: nop, (negué y sonreí con un poco de tristeza) esa es una historia que mi madre me contaba de pequeño, la verdad era una de mis favoritas y a ella le encantaba contármela, ya que no tenía nada que hacer la use para practicar un poco con mi magia.

Pinkie: parece que tu madre sí era muy amorosa contigo.

Sorrow: pues por lo que recuerdo sí que lo era, de hecho de pequeño la quería bastante, siempre jugaba conmigo, y aparte me enseño unas cuantas cosas que me han ayudado bastante, (sonreí un poco triste) de verdad le estoy muy agradecido por todo, (mire a elis) en fin ¿terminaste lo que ibas a hacer?

Elis: (sonrió de lo más feliz) sip ya me encargue de ello.

Sorrow: O.o amm bien pero ¿que es lo que hiciste?

Elis: ¬w¬ ya te vas a enterar cuando amanezca tu solo espera y listo, agg bueno… (se volvió a acostar en la silla) aún faltan como unas 5 horas antes que amanezca así que a esperar supongo, si quieren pueden solo ir a descansar yo puedo encargarme de vigilar por hoy.

Pinkie: agg bien voy a darle un intento, ¿pero me puedo quedar aquí?

Elis: claro no hay problema.

Sorrow: (me recosté a la pared de nuevo) bueno intenta dormir un poco pinkie, yo me quedare para hacerte un poco de compañía elis, al fin y al cabo ya dormí una buena cantidad de tiempo antes.

Pinkie se acostó en el suelo cerca de nosotros y yo solo me quede hablando con elis hasta que amaneciera, notamos que pinkie comenzó a llorar de nuevo aun dormida así que elis decidió acostarse a su lado y la abrazo con un ala para ver si lograba calmarse un poco, tardo bastante en dejar de llorar, vimos varios grupos de espectros pasar por la casa pero afortunadamente pasaban de largo me imagino que era debido a lo del cadáver que deje en otra de las casas.

Pero en fin un poco después de que salió el sol elis tomo una olla de la cocina y la golpeo con una cuchara para despertar a todos, esta demás decir que nos odiaron aún más por eso pero de inmediato les explicamos que teníamos que alistarnos para irnos, algunos obedecieron y se alistaron pero otros solo nos ignoraron.

Luego de un rato escuchamos un tremendo grito de terror así que absolutamente todos corrimos a ver que sucedía… ¿y al llegar?…. no pudimos evitar el partirnos de risa, -u- al pegaso que había hecho que elis saliera lastimada le habían rapado toda la parte desde en medio de su cuerpo y se lo pegaron en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, su melena fue reemplazada por un tremendo afro y las patas también se las raparon para luego pegarle el pelo en las 4 pesuñas formando un buen algodón, su cola también se la afeitaron casi toda y en la punta tenía una enorme bola de pelos, en resumen ¬w¬ se la habían jugado feo.

Absolutamente todos los de la casa nos partimos de risa al verlo así y el solo nos miraba más que furioso, pero luego vino a donde yo estaba y se paró delante de mí viéndome con odio.

¿?: Fuiste tú ¿verdad maldito asesino? ¡No te basto con casi matarme si no que también me hiciste esto hijo de pe…!

Antes que terminara de hablar elis le mando un tremendo golpetazo en la cara que lo lanzo al suelo y luego se paró delante de él.

Elis: pues te equivocas de poni perdedor, fui yo la que te rapo animal.

¿?: (se levantó y la miro furioso) ¡si yo soy un animal entonces que serán ustedes asesinos! no solo tu compañero ayer casi me mata ¿si no que tú te atreves a dejarme así?

Elis: mmm bueno que curioso que te enojes por eso, (señalo los vendajes en su cuerpo) porque según yo recuerdo ambos dimos todo lo que teníamos para salvar su maldito trasero ¿y cómo fue que tú nos pagaste eso? (se llevo un casco al mentón como si lo pensara) Umm A si… °u° ya lo recuerdo, (al demonio con la sonrisa de elis lo miro bastante enojada) ¡haciendo que casi me maten a mi intentando salvarles el trasero! ¿que eso no te convierte en un como tú nos dices un maldito asesino y de la clase más baja?

¿?: (Abrió los ojos a más no poder y nos miró enojado) ¡p- pero eso ni siquiera fue apropósito! ¿cómo iba a saber que esa cosa estaba fuera?

Elis: ¿ah sí? pues yo diría que si lo fue, por que recuerdo que el resto de mi grupo claramente les dijo que era posible una de esas cosas estuviera afuera… (lo miro bastante seria) admítelo viste la oportunidad de deshacerte de nosotros y por eso gritaste.

En ese momento todos veían más que sorprendidos al pegaso poodle mientras este mas temblaba y miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

¿?: ¡d- deja de intentar confundirnos maldita asesina! (Estaba sudando como nada) ¡eso solo fue un accidente nada más!

Elis: si fue así… (guardo sus guante y lo miro gélidamente) ¿entonces por qué nunca escuche una disculpa de tu parte? Si solo fue un accidente como tú dices que fue, entonces lo más lógico es disculparse por haberme provocado algo como esto, (señaló a su lomo y miro al resto) ¿o acaso me estoy equivocando?

Vinyl: eres un cobarde, (lo miro enojada) te atreviste a intentar matarla y de paso ¿solo te pasas insultándola? No tienes perdón.

Nía: como capitana de la guardia solar… (se paró firmemente delante del pegaso) ya tengo más que suficientes pruebas para ponerte bajo custodia por atacar premeditadamente a un oficial del gobierno.

Neón: eres basura tipo, (lo miro decepcionado) no puedo creer que arriesgue mi cuello por alguien así.

Rainbow: y pensar que los quería rescatar porque pensé que todos eran buenos ponis… (suspiro decepcionada) agg veo que me equivoque al final.

Pinkie: (comenzó a llorar un poco) eres horrible

Heal: oh por celestia (comenzó a llorar también) ¿cómo puedes ser capaz de hacer algo así?

¿?: p- ¡pero eso es mentira! (en ese momento estaba más pálido que nunca) ¡y- yo jamás haría algo así! y de todas formas ellos son peores, ¡ellos mataron a dos ponis delante de todos nosotros y de formas tan horribles mientras que yo ni logre matarla…!

En ese momento se tapó la boca de inmediato y tanto elis como yo sonreímos.

Elis: (tomo su daga) ¿así que si esa era tu intención después de todo no? El matarnos a ambos, quien te envía basura, ¿acaso estas con esos sectarios del demonio?

¿?: ¿d- de que hablas? yo no pretendía matarte y no formo parte de esos sectarios.

Sorrow: (también tome mi arma y lo arrinconamos entre ambos) bueno de todos modos no necesitamos que nos lo digas, igual vas a venir con ambos te guste o no.

¿?: (nos miró más que aterrado) ¡n- no se me acerquen monstruos!

Ambos seguimos caminando cada vez más cerca del y este al verse así voló lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a la potrilla unicornio de antes arrancándosela de sus cascos a su madre para luego tomar una daga y colocársela en el cuello, la madre de ella comenzó a rogar por ayuda en ese momento pero el solo la pateo y nos miró a ambos.

¿?: ¡si dan un solo paso más t- tengan por seguro que la matare, aléjense o no respondo!

Tanto elis como yo nos miramos entre ambos y comenzamos a reírnos dejándolo desconcertado pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar elis arrojo uno de sus cuchillos y le atravesó el casco asiendo que soltara a la potrilla y al hacerlo gritar y arrojar el cuchillo con el que la amenazaba antes cayo de su boca al suelo, de inmediato yo ataje a la pequeña con mi magia y la devolví a su madre, pero luego elis lo pateo mandándolo en mi dirección y yo le di con el reverso de kuro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y solo por un poco no le partí el cráneo.

Sorrow: (mire al resto de los rescatados) tengo que pedir a todos que se alisten ya, (mire a vinyl y a neón) vinyl, neón, necesito que me digan que tan lejos estamos de la estación de trenes.

Neón: no muy lejos en realidad, estamos a 10 minutos caminando.

Nía: amm… (se llevó un casco a la mentón) bien ya la suerte de ustedes nos ha demostrado que al cálculo normal… ¬_¬ debes agrégale el doble el tiempo por los problemas que siempre los persiguen, así que supongo que estamos a 20 o 25 minutos ¿no?

Elis: (le apunto con un dedo sonriendo) justo en el blanco, (miro a todos) tenemos que alistarnos ahora y salir a la estación cuanto antes, el tren que nos va a evacuar llegara a la estación en pocas horas y tenemos que estar allí para entonces, así que a moverse todos, igual que la última vez los que puedan moverse bien ayuden a los que no, y a nuestra señal todos nos iremos.

Esta vez todos asintieron y de inmediato comenzaron a alistarse, comieron y todo eso, y mientras nosotros solo salimos de la casa arrastrando al pegaso de antes y el resto de nuestro grupo nos seguían.

Pinkie: O-o amm ok ¿alguien me puede decir cómo fue que supieron que era parte de esa orden?

Elis: (los miro con una ceja levantada mientras llevaba arrastrado al poni de una pata) ¿y quien dice que lo sabía?

Nía: O.O alto ¿entonces que rayos fue todo lo que dijiste atrás?

Elis: (levanto una de sus manos) pues solo palabrería para ponerlo nervioso, la verdad no sabía que de verdad él quería matarme, solo use eso de que no se disculpara para que el resto cambiara un poco de opinión acerca de nosotros y ya por lo menos no nos miraran con tanto desprecio.

Rainbow: auch eso fue malvado de tu parte, pero al menos los entiendo un poco.

Neón: pero a todas estas ¿que van a hacer con él? Porque lo traen afuera.

Sorrow: oh es bastante simple, (elis lo metió de cabeza en un cubo con agua que estaba fuera de la casa) lo vamos a despertar y lo vamos a hacer admitir que pertenecía a tu orden neón.

Neón: -_- primero no era mi orden, estaba allí obligado, y segundo 0.o ¿de que les sirve que admita eso si ya con lo que hizo atrás va fijo a los calabozos?

El pegaso comenzó a moverse desesperado para intentar sacar su cabeza pero ella no lo dejaba hasta que finalmente después de un buen rato saco su cabeza y este comenzó a toser y vomitar agua.

Sorrow: (me senté delante de él sonriendo) te lo volveremos a preguntar ¿quién te mando?

¿?: cof cof ¿d- de que hablan? A… a mí no me mando nadie.

Hablo un tanto desesperado… pero aun le faltaba así que le di un tremendo golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y elis lo volvió a meter de cabeza en el agua haciendo que tragara agua y luego lo saco.

Sorrow: puedo seguir con esto todo el día sin problemas ¿sabes? de hecho hacer este tipo de cosas a mí me encantan personalmente, (mire por todos lados del patio de la casa) umm aunque parece que no tenemos mucha más agua, bueno que más da (sonreí y clave a kuro delante de él) podemos usar esto sin problemas, ah y no te preocupes por gritar puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras, después de todo ya levante una barrera de sonido para que nadie nos moleste.

¿?: (Al ver mi espada y que no bromeaba comenzó a llorar) está bien ustedes ganan, les diré si prometen no asesinarme, (tanto elis y yo solo sonreímos) e- es verdad, soy parte de la orden renacidos.

Elis: oh así que ya son hasta orden y todo… (lo miro más que fríamente) por que estabas entre los prisioneros que ustedes mismos capturaron.

¿?: Porque ya sabíamos que estaban en la ciudad así que me mandaron a mí con los prisioneros para que si llegaban a rescatarlos los espiara a ambos ya que demostraron ser una amenaza a tomar en cuenta.

Sorrow: (sonreí y mire al resto) quédense aquí no les recomiendo seguirnos.

Neón: (nos miró sorprendido) h- hey ¿que se supone que van a hacer?

Sorrow: (le di media sonrisa mientras tomaba a kuro del suelo) ¿acaso necesitas preguntarlo?

Ambos nos llevamos a rastras al pegaso poodle que rogaba por su vida pero cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos le atravesé el pecho con kuro y luego corte toda su parte derecha del pecho evitando su corazón para después dejarlo tirado en el suelo a su suerte, ambos comenzamos a caminar lejos de la casa y al rato escuchamos su último grito siendo reemplazado por un rugido, cuando regresamos a la casa al verme todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder.

Pinkie: p- pero no habían prometido que no lo matarían ¡por qué lo hicieron!

Sorrow: (la mire extrañado) nosotros nunca prometimos nada pinkie, yo solo sonreí y el comenzó a hablar, además esa es una promesa que nunca le hare a uno de ellos.

Neón: (se puso pálido) p- pero a mí no me mataron ¿no?

Elis: eso… (señalo a vinyl) ¬_¬ se lo debes a ella neón, porque nuestra intención era matar a todos ustedes sin excepción (mire a rainbow y al resto) lo dejamos bastante claro antes de venir y todas lo saben.

Neón y pinkie miraron más que sorprendidos a todas quienes solo pudieron desviar un poco la mirada pero luego neón solo abrazo a vinyl y le agradeció, pinkie por otra parte nos miró muy triste.

Elis: será mejor prepararnos nosotros también, celestia dijo que llegaría al mediodía y ya son cerca de las 9, así que andando.

Todos nos preparamos también… ya luego de terminar sorrow y yo de quitarnos la sangre de encima y de comer, reunimos a todos y nos organizamos para salir de la casa, heal de nuevo tomo a la potrilla en su lomo y luego todos nos paramos frente a los rescatados.

Sorrow: bueno es hora de irnos ya, (mire a el montón de ponis) todos procuren mantenerse juntos y pase lo que pase no vayan a correr por su cuenta o no podremos asegurar que sobrevivan, vinyl quiero que te concentres en defenderlos a todos, si lo ves necesario solo crea una barrera para protegerlos, heal te encargaras de dar apoyo en caso que nos ataquen, elis te dejo encargada del apoyo desde el aire yo cubriré el frente del grupo y nía te encargo al retaguardia, rainbow y pinkie son libres de unirse a la lucha si se sienten en condiciones pero yo preferiría que solo se mantuvieran lejos de los conflictos si es que se dan, ahora andando.

Todos nos fuimos tal y como dije que lo hiciéramos y de camino me di cuenta que ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la mañana, ya que no habíamos visto a ningún espectro cerca íbamos a un paso tranquilo para no sobre esforzar a los enfermos que nos dijo heal, para nuestra sorpresa el viaje fue sin problemas cosa que me hizo respirar tranquilo, pero el problema era la estación en sí, cuando llegamos la estación estaba plagada de espectros, así que nos escondimos antes que nos vieran en un edifico cercano de la misma estación.

Nía: agg TnT ya decía yo que había sido todo muy fácil ¿no?

Vinyl: T-T ya yo me hacía montada en el tren regresando tranquila a canterlot, pero su bendita suerte nunca los deja ¿no?

Elis: (sonrió con un poco de pena) bueno ya después de un tiempo te acostumbras a ella, pero lo que si me preocupa es que ya son cerca de las 11 y celestia aún no ha llamado, si tuvo problemas y no está de camino hay si de verdad que estamos muertos.

Nía: no lo creo, sin dudas hubiera avisado así que tiene que estar viniendo, además falta todavía una hora para el tiempo que ella nos dijo.

En ese momento el colgante de sorrow comenzó a brillar y celestia comenzó a hablar.

Tia: ¿sorrow me escuchas? ¿Todavía están bien?

Sorrow: uff gracias al cielo llamaste, si estamos bien de momento ¿pero dónde te encuentras celestia?

En ese momento escuchamos el silbato del tren y nos miramos entre nosotros.

Tia: tranquilos… (sonaba muy contenta) ya estamos a punto de llegar a la estación.

Sorrow: ¡demonios celestia esto es malo! ¡la estación está plagada de espectros y por el silbato ya deben de estar yendo a tu posición!

Tia: uff es bueno saberlo entonces, descuiden yo me encargo ustedes solo cúbranse y procuren alejar la comida de las vías entonces.

Sorrow: entonces te lo encargo celestia y descuida estamos todos cubiertos en un local de la estación solo ten cuidado con los edificios y listo.

Luego de un momento volvimos a escuchar el silbato solo que más cerca, me asome por una de las ventanas y en efecto algunos de los espectros comenzaron a ir a donde sonaba el silbato.

Tia: bien aquí voy ¡todos a cubierto!

Al siguiente instante escuchamos explosiones a lo lejos y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, luego vi a celestia rodeada de espadas de un color naranja que las lanzaba a los espectros estas se enterraban en los espectros volviéndolos cenizas y luego regresaban a ella en un segundo, de esa forma se encargó de una gran parte pero luego lanzo una única esfera al centro de la estación y esta comenzó a brillar intensamente

Al yo estar mirando comencé a sentir como me estaba comenzando a quemar así que de inmediato me cubrí contra la pared y les dije al resto que se tiraran al suelo, la luz se intensifico al punto que no pudimos mantener los ojos abiertos y luego al apagarse me asome y para mi sorpresa la piedra con la que estaba hecha el lugar estaba totalmente al rojo vivo y no había rastro alguno de espectros.

Yo y los demás a excepcione pinkie y de neón salimos a donde estaba celestia parada y ella al vernos sonrió feliz.

Tia: me alegra mucho verlos a salvo.

Nía: (de inmediato se inclinó) saludos princesa.

Tia: jeje vamos nía °u° no es necesaria la formalidad, estamos entre amigos.

Nía: en ese caso… (se levantó y sonrió contenta) me alegra mucho verla princesa.

Tia: y a mí también me alegra verlos, (miro a la potrilla en el lomo de heal muy extrañada) O.o alto ¿pero de dónde sacaron a esta potrilla?

Sorrow: amm antes de responder ¿viniste totalmente sola como te dije?

Tia: aja… (me miro muy extrañada) no entendí el por qué pero solo me acompaña el maquinista del tren ya que no sé cómo manejar un tren.

Sorrow: agg bueno después me encargo de él, (mire a el local) ¡Neón Ya Es Seguro Que Salgan, Trae A Todos Aquí!

Tia: (me miro con un ceja levantada) alto ¿neón? Y a que te refieres con…

Un momento después de mi llamado neón salio siendo seguido por el montón de ponis que rescatamos dejando sin palabras a celestia, ellos al verla todos comenzaron a llorar y se arrodillaron ante ella agradeciéndole que viniera.

Celestia los saludo a todos con una sonrisa y luego nos miró con un tic en el ojo.

Tia: pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Porque hay tantos de mis queridos ponis aquí?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos al aire sobre mi cabeza sonriéndole) ¡Sorpresa! (luego me senté de nuevo) -_- luego te explico (mire a neón y el me señalo la casa) agg pero falta una que aún no sale.

Rainbow: tranquilos yo la busco, -_- por experiencia sé que esto es difícil ¬_¬ al menos para nosotras.

Elis: bien… toda tuya rainbow.

Rainbow camino de regreso al local luego de un rato logro que pinkie aunque cabizbaja y con su melena aun lisa saliera de donde estaba dejando aún más sin palabras a celestia que la miraba y no podía creer lo que veía, de inmediato celestia fue hasta donde estaba y la abraso con ambas de sus alas.

Pinkie: p- princesa y- yo… (al verse entre sus alas pinkie comenzó a llorar) yo…

Tia: shh tranquila pinkie ya todo está bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien.

Pinkie: (comenzó a llorar aún más y su voz se quebró) n- no merezco su preocupación princesa.

En ese momento vimos el tren entrar a la estación y se estaciono enfrente de nosotros.

Tia: clama pinkie hablaremos de esto más tranquilas cuando estemos de camino a canterlot, (miro a nía sin soltar a pinkie) ¿nía puedes encargarte de embancar a todos en el tren?

Nía: claro no hay problema.

Entre todos comenzamos a meter a todos a los diferentes vagones del tren y por suerte cupieron todos en los primeros 4 vagones dejando dos libres y uno a la mitad, como sobraba espacio decidimos traer toda la comida que había en la estación y la embarcamos en la parte sobrante del 4 vagón y nosotros entramos en el ultimo.

Ya una vez todos entramos hable con el maquinista y él puso de nuevo el tren en marcha, revise que todos estuvieran bien y luego regrese con los demás que estaban todos sentados en medio del vagón esperándome.

Tia: sorrow (me mío un poco enfadada) ¿se puede saber por qué me mentiste de esta forma? Si fue una broma no fue para nada graciosa.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿y quién dijo que fue una broma? Me disculpo por mentirte pero era más que necesario el hacerlo.

Tia: a que te refieres con eso.

Elis: a que nuestra siguiente presa está más cerca de lo que crees celestia, dime ¿alguien confirmo que los trenes que llegaron de manehatten al imperio de cristal estuvieran llenos de refugiados?

Tia: pues si el mismo alcalde riot me lo confirmo ¿por qué?

Nía: porque esa basura mintió princesa, (apretó su casco contra el suelo del tren y miro molesta a celestia) esos ponis que están adelante son los únicos sobrevivientes de manehatten a parte de los nobles y los importantes que fueron los únicos que si se montaron en los trenes que salieron el día de la evacuación.

Tia: por favor díganme que bromean (en ese momento nos miró más que aterrada y comenzó a lagrimear) eso simplemente no es posible, (como ninguno dijo nada ella se desesperó aún mas) ¡manehatten tenía una población de alrededor de 30mil ponis! ¡Cómo Me Van A Decir Semejante Cosa?

Sorrow: lo lamento mucho celestia… (aun yo comencé a derramar unas lágrimas al saber ese número) pero es cierto, casi toda la ciudad fue aniquilada, solo ellos junto a esta portilla vivieron.

En ese momento nadie pudo evitar el llorar de la impotencia al saber todas las vidas que se perdieron en esa ciudad pero, luego de un momento celestia estaba tan enojada que su melena estaba comenzando a despedir calor y poco a poco se estaba tornando en fuego.

Tia: (se levantó e hizo brillar su cuerno) ¡Rioooot! ¡Vas A Pagar Caro Por Esto Eso Te Lo Juro!

Antes que desapareciera elis salto agarrando su cuerno con ambas manos y quedo guindada de su cabeza de lo gigante de celestia.

Elis: ¡espera celestia cálmate un momento!

Tia: (miro más que enojada a elis) ¡Elis Suéltame En Este Instante!

Sorrow: (me pare delante de ella mirándola serio) o te calmas tú o te calmamos nosotros ¿entendido? Si crees que dejaremos que ese malnacido se salga con la suya estas más que equivocada, pero necesitamos que te sientes y escuches.

Tia: (respiro un poco y su melena volvió a la normalidad y luego se sentó) que es lo que aún no me han dicho.

Todos miramos a neón en ese momento.

Neón: (suspiro y miro un poco asustado a celestia) agg esa parte supongo que me toca a mí explicarla, pero antes (se arrodillo ante celestia) por favor no me mate, aceptare lo que quiera pero no me mate se lo ruego.

Tia: (lo miro enojada) solo habla neón light.

Neón: b- bueno como creo que ya sabrá yo fui parte de esa orden con la que luchan en estos momentos, (celestia lo miro casi que lista para freírlo) ¡p- pero solo es porque fui obligado a hacerlo! me tenían amenazado con herir a vinyl y a octavia si no los obedecía… en fin el caso princesa es que esa orden no es de tomar en juego, desde hace ya muchos años siempre la han tenido vigilada, cada decisión cada cosa que hace o dice, ellos se enteran de todo, ahora ¿se preguntara como es que lo hacen no?

Tia: ¿estas bromeando? (abrió los ojos a mas no poder) ¿Cómo es posible que lo hicieran y nunca me haya dado cuenta?

Neón: para nada que bromeo princesa, y no es de extrañar que nunca lo notara, después de todo no se infiltraron en el palacio, ellos pueden entrar cuando ellos quieran e ir a donde quieran, después de todo son parte de la nobleza de canterlot y parte del consejo, riot sabía que yo no apoyaba a la orden y solo para torturarme me tomo como su mascota, pero gracias a eso se exactamente cuáles nobles son los infiltrados de la secta en el palacio, aparte de los nobles también hay algunos guardias que forman parte de la secta pero esos si no tengo idea de quienes son, pero en resumen, ellos conocen cada movimiento que hace princesa.

Tia: no puede ser… (no pudo evitar taparse la boca con un casco y llorar un poco) yo confiaba en todos ellos, los ayude en tantas ocasiones, compartimos muchas cosas, algunas buenas y algunas malas, ¿cómo es que fueron capaces de hacer algo así?

Sorrow: por eso que no te dije nada celestia, si lo decía en ese momento pude que nos descubrieran y huyeran, pero en estos momentos si hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, decir que fallamos en nuestra misión y no contar nada a las sirvientas o a quien sea, entonces es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de atrapar a todos de una vez por todas, ellos jamás sospecharían que alguien tiene los coyotes para mentirte así que es seguro que se creyeron eso de que fallamos, y ahí esta nuestra ventaja en que yo si los tengo y lo hice.

Elis: celestia necesitamos que antes que llegue el tren los reúnas a todos en un solo sitio bajo cualquier excusa, luego nosotros nos encargaremos.

Tia: agg bien se los voy a encargar, (nos miró de manera aterradora) pero háganle pagar a riot muy caro por lo que hizo, por esta vez me hare a un lado no importa lo que hagan, tiene una sentencia de muerte encima.

En ese momento casi que ninguno de los presentes se creyó que esas palabras salieran de celestia, pero en cambio elis y yo solo sonreímos más que complacidos.

Ambos nos inclinamos un poco - será todo un placer cumplir su orden su majestad.

Rainbow: p- princesa ¿está segura de esto?

Tia: rainbow, eso es algo que ni yo puedo perdonar, (sus ojos volvieron fríos y oscuros asustando a rainbow) el atreverse a provocar la muerte de tantos de mis súbditos y burlarse en mi cara de esa forma, no puedo dejarlo pasar y tampoco deseo hacerlo.

Pinkie: entonces… (comenzó a llorar y se tapó la cabeza con sus patas) entonces tendrá que matarme princesa.

Tia: ¿p- pinkie? (miro más que sorprendida a pinkie) ¿por qué dices eso?

Pinkie: (apretó aún más su cabeza) porque muchos de ellos murieron por mi culpa, usaron a muchos de los ponis de manehatten para corromper mi elemento, me obligaron a verlos morir frente a mí… y al final lo lograron y… (Pinkie comenzó a temblar sin control) y yo…

Tia: pinkie… (ella al ver a pinkie en ese estado la levanto y la abrazo con sus casos y alas) no tengas miedo, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Pinkie: (levanto su cabeza para mirar a celestia inundada en lagrimas y su voz se quebró) princesa t- tengo mucho miedo, lo que hice no tiene perdón.

Tia: mi manera de verlas a ustedes 6 nunca va a cambiar pinkie, todas ustedes son mis amigas y eso nada va a cambiarlo.

Pinkie: (guardo silencio un momento y luego miro más que arrepentida a celestia) princesa mate a todos los sectarios de formas horrible, los desmembré, les arranque la piel, les hice de todo he incluso termine hiriendo aún más a rainbow.

Rainbow: pinkie… (rainbow la miro enojada) dilo como es debido ¡tú no hiciste nada fue surprise!

Tia: 0.o ¿surprise? Pero rainbow acabas de decir que pinkie no fue ¿entonces por qué ella me dice que si fue ella?

Rainbow: agg es complicado princesa, pinkie solo dile y ya, te aseguro que de alguna manera te vamos a ayudar.

Celestia soltó a pinkie y luego ella le explico todo lo que nos dijo a nosotros sobre surprise, ella se sorprendió pero luego sonrió confiada y miro muy segura a pinkie.

Tia: así que eso es lo que te atormentaba todos estos años ¿verdad?

Pinkie: (bajo sus orejas) si, nunca he podido sacármela de la cabeza.

Tia: bueno pinkie entonces sí que podemos ayudarte con eso, cuando volvamos luna y yo estaremos encantadas en ayudarte, (miro a heal y sonrió) hola pequeña ¿cómo te encuentras?


	57. Ejecutores de la realeza

Cap 57: ejecutores de la realeza.

Heal: amm princesa (al ser llamada pequeña por el titán que era celestia se encogió un poco) no soy tan pequeña.

En ese momento todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos y vimos de inmediato a heal, la potrilla tenía los ojos abiertos los cuales eran de un gris casi plateado pero no se movía de donde estaba, celestia al mirarla así la levanto con su magia y la reviso.

Tia: umm que raro no tiene ninguna herida, heal ¿acaso es muda o algo?

Heal: (miro muy triste a la pequeña) no princesa, su salud esta bien, pero paso por algo demasiado terrible para que cualquier poni lo viva, (luego la tomo y abrazo muy fuerte) me alegro mucho que despertaras rising, tranquila ya estas a salvo con nosotros.

Note que a pesar de todo la potrilla simplemente no decía nada, ni reaccionaba, ni nada… solo sé quedaba allí mirando a ningún lado con esos ojos muertos, yo le explique su situación a celestia y ella no pudo evitar a abrazar a la pequeña con fuerza pero aun delante de la princesa ella simplemente no hacia ni decía nada.

Luego de un rato celestia la soltó en el suelo del vagón y ella solo se quedó allí sentada sin más.

Tia: (se sentó a su lado) pequeña ¿puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre? (espero un rato pero ella no contesto) ¿es cierto que te llamas rising? (de nuevo nada) ¿entiendes nuestro idioma? (nada).

Elis: (saco de sus alforjas el collar que le dio su madre) dime rising ¿reconoces esto?

Ella miro el collar pero no hizo nada, no hablo, no lloro ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

Elis: era de tu madre, (elis se le quedo mirando al collar y sonrio un poco decaida) cuando te encontramos ella misma nos lo dio y nos pidió que te cuidáramos rising, (le puso el colar en su cuello) se lo que sientes y lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por algo así, (la abrazo) pero quiero que sepas que tus padres te aman rising y aun después de la muerte lo siguen haciendo.

La potrilla solo siguió quieta en silencio mientras era abrazada por elis, todos pasamos un buen rato en silencio con ella he incluso algunas no pudieron evitar el llorar al verla en ese estado.

Elis: agg (sentó a la potrilla a su lado y comenzó a sobar su cabeza con una de sus manos) solo será cuestión de tiempo que al menos hable supongo, (miro al resto) de momento se quedara conmigo.

Heal: bien elis pero solo procura que este bien.

Sorrow: bueno supongo que eso será todo por ahora, celestia cuando estemos cerca del imperio solo transpórtanos a todos allá antes que venga el tren si puedes hacerlo, de ahí en adelante has lo que creas que funcionara para atraer a todos esos bastardos de los nobles.

Tia: (torció un poco la sonrisa) emm bien puedo asegurar que ninguno es un bastardo como tal, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, (sonrió y de alguna manera se me pararon los pelos al verla) y no te preocupes que ya se perfectamente cómo atraerlos, bueno de momento iré a ver a los únicos sobrevivientes de manehatten, nos vemos en un rato.

Celestia salió del vagón y fue a los vagones delanteros mientras que todos simplemente nos levantamos y fuimos cada uno a una de las sillas del tren, yo fui por algo de comida y le traje un poco a elis y a la potrilla, pero como esperaba no hizo nada, de hecho elis tuvo hasta que hacerla masticar y tragar mientras ella solo se quedaba parada con una expresión muerta en su rostro.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo en su mayoría, solo cuando pasamos por canterlot algunos de los espectros intentaron atacarnos pero rápidamente el tren los dejo atrás y nosotros seguimos hasta que estábamos a solo 3 horas de llegar al imperio y celestia nos reunió a todos de nuevo.

Tia: bien ya estamos por llegar así que es hora de actuar, (nos miró y sonrió) sorrow, elis, den lo mejor de ustedes en sus papeles.

Elis: O.o no me gusto para nada como sonó eso.

Tia: °u° bueno aquí vamos.

En ese momento todos fuimos rodeados por la magia de celestia y aparecimos fuera del escudo del imperio de cristal.

Heal: (comenzó a temblar del fregado frio) ¿ p- p- porque en las afueras?

Tia: de ante mano me disculpo pero es la mejor forma de que muerdan el anzuelo.

Antes de decir 'a', celestia se cortó en varías partes y nos manchó con su sangre a mí y a elis, luego sonrió y nos miró, de inmediato comprendimos su plan y solo pudimos suspirar, elis le entrego la potrilla a heal de nuevo y luego entre celestia y nía nos arrastraron a mí y a elis dentro del imperio, nos hicimos los inconscientes mientras les informaban a los guardias del supuesto ataque que hicimos y luego nos llevaron a las celdas.

Luego de alrededor de una hora o algo así varios de los guardias entraron más que enojados con nosotros y nos sacaron a patadas literalmente de las celdas y nos llevaron a una habitación donde estaban un montón de ponis reunidos incluida toda la realeza de equestria que nos mirabas más que enojados, mire también a todos los del grupo a excepción de neón y de pinkie, también estaban casi todos los nobles de equestria en un solo sitio, pero vi que habían varias sillas vacías, también estaban todos los capitanes de guardias presente y ninguno nos miraba exactamente felices, incluso nía nos miraba duramente.

Una vez dentro los guardias nos llevaron al centro de la sala y nos golpearon las patas para que nos arrodilláramos, uno de ellos puso un anillo en mi cuerno y a elis le amararon las alas para luego ponernos unos grilletes en las patas.

Sorrow: eh que linda la hospitalidad de ustedes ¿no se supone que son famosos por ser una raza pacifista!

Guardia: ¡cállate traidor! (y así me gane un lindo golpe en la cara) ¡y más te vale respetar a todos en esta sala!

Elis: jeje vamos no me hagas reír idiota ¿por qué haríamos algo como eso?

Sorrow: (escupí un poco de sangre al guardia en el rostro) see que nos respeten ellos mejor, así nos ahorramos tanta palabrería.

En ese momento los guardias comenzaron a golpearnos hasta que cadence los detuvo y se alejaron un poco.

Sorrow: (estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de elis tosí un poco y hable en voz baja) cof cuando esto termine… de verdad voy a matar a celestia.

Elis: (respondió en el mismo estado) cof somos 2.

Nos levantamos y miramos a todos de la manera más vacía que pudimos y al ver a celestia sonreímos.

Sorrow: hey pero si es mi princesita favorita ¿qué tal te va celi?

Luna: ¡sorroooow! (golpeo con fuerza la mesa delante de ella y nos miró más que furiosa) ¡o te cayas y respetas a mi hermana! ¡O Te Juro Que Me Salto El Juicio Y Te Ejecuto Aquí Mismo!

Elis: uff palabras fuertes las que salen de tu boca ¿no luna? ¿Ahora ni una bromita te aguantas?

Shining: ¿creen que esto es un juego? (definitivamente tenia que buscar una de esas mesas para mi casa por uqe shining también le dio bien fuerte) ¡Se les está juzgando por intentar asesinar a la princesa celestia! ¿cómo tan siquiera se les ocurre bromear en esta situación!

Sorrow: umm… (mire a un poni que llego y se sentó en las sillas dejando solo 2 vacías) pues haciéndolo al fin y al cabo siempre es momento para una buena broma.

Cadence: ¿porque hicieron esto después de toda la hospitalidad y el cariño que les dimos? (nos miró muy triste) ¿cómo fueron capaces de atacar a mi tía celestia?

Sorrow: bueno que puedo decirte… (le di una media sonrisa) el dinero y la fama son algo que cualquier poni aprecia ¿sabes? danos la cantidad correcta y no tengo problemas en cumplir mi parte.

Hunter: (nos miró con bastante duda) ¿así que solo por eso intentaron asesinarla? ¿por dinero?

Elis: pues sí, ¬_¬ hey que somos mercenarios, estamos del lado que pague mejor ¿qué te esperabas?

Flash: (nos miró con desprecio) ¡debería de haberlos encerrado en esa ocasión sin dudarlo desperdicios de ponis!

Sorrow: (vi a otro de los ponis llegar) amm bueno solo hubieras terminado arrastrándote por el suelo y rogando piedad así que más bien considérate con suerte flash… aunque siendo sincero… amm -_- naa que va… te habríamos matado sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

En ese momento todos los nobles comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y algunos nos insultaban y arrojaban de todo hasta que celestia misma se levantó y les ordeno a todos que se detuvieran.

Tia: (nos miró con bastante asco) así que no les basta con solo atacarme, ¿sino que también amenazan de muerte a mis leales súbditos?

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) ¬_¬ bueno solo estamos siendo sinceros es todo.

Tia: ¿así que no sienten ni un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que hicieron?

Sorrow: (vi al último entrar y levante yo un poco mis cascos) ni un poco.

Tia: (encendió su cuerno y se paró a dos patas) ¡entonces yo como la princesa de equestria los declaro! ¡Inocentes Ahora!

Celestia disparo de su cuerno y rompió tanto el anillo de mi cuerno como las ataduras de elis, de inmediato yo corrí y patee al que me habían descrito como riot estrellándolo en una de las paredes y elis de inmediato lanzo dos dagas y lo dejamos clavado en la pared de sus cascos para luego yo clavarle a kuro en uno de sus hombros asiéndolo gritar como nada, mientras que celestia de inmediato levanto un escude encerrando a todos en la sala.

Los guardias he incluso flash enseguida saltaron encima de nosotros pero antes que nos tocaran celestia los detuvo.

Tia: (dio un pisotón que hizo temblar la sala) ¡Todos Los Guardias Quietos, Jamás Di Orden Para Que Se Movieran!

¿?: (uno de los nobles se levantó de su sitio) ¿se ha vuelto loca princesa? ¡Estos lunáticos planean matarnos a todos y no piensa hacer nada!

Luna: (se levantó y miro a celestia bastante preocupada) ¡celi pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡tenemos que detenerlos ahora!

Tia: (en ese momento su melena cambia a fuego puro mientras miraba al poni clavado en la pared y le hablo a todos fría y cortante) todos se van a quedar sentados donde están o yo misma me voy a encargar de ustedes ¿queda claro? (en ese momento todos tragaron hondo y regresaron a sus asientos) bien.

Cadence: tía celestia de verdad ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Tia: (se levantó de su asiento y camino al poni en la pared) riot… de verdad que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, creí que eras uno de los mejores de mis nobles pero veo que solo estaba equivocada.

Riot: (miro a celestia con miedo) ¿d- de que habla princesa? ¿Porque permite que me hagan esto? Por favor ayúdeme.

Tia: (lo miro más que furiosa) ¡Y Tienes El Descaro De Seguir Intentando Engañarme Traidor?... … Te voy a hacer una pregunta riot… ¡Donde Están Los Ponis De Manehatten!

Como no quería responder gire a kuro dentro de su hombro haciéndolo gritar y luego hablo llorando.

Riot: ¡P- Princesa Está Aquí En El Imperio Por Su Puesto! ¿Dónde Más Podrían Estar?

Elis: (de inmediato lanzo uno de los cuchillo a sus patas haciéndole gritar aún mas) amm bueno eso te aseguro que no es lo que nosotros vimos cuando fuimos a manehatten riot.

Riot: (comenzó a sudar frio) ¿d- de que están hablando?

Sorrow: (solté a kuro dejándola aun en su herida) oh nada en especial, (tome la daga de su pata y poco a poco le fui arrancando un pedazo de piel de la pata haciéndolo gritar de nuevo y para darle un toque mas se la clave en ella) solo que me preguntaba ¿de donde salieron los cientos de cuerpos a medio devorar que vimos cuando fuimos allí?

En ese momento nadie en la sala a excepción de los que fueron con nosotros estaban más que sorprendidos y riot comenzaba a desesperarse.

Riot: ¡Eso Es Imposible! ¡todos los ponis de manehatten fueron evacuados a salvo hasta el imperio! ¡Yo Mismo Me Asegure De Ello!

Sorrow: (sonreí más que complacido) ah que bueno que tocaras el punto basura, porque sabemos que fuiste tú el que ordeno solo sacar a los nobles, y dejar morir a los miles de habitantes de la ciudad.

En ese momento nadie pudo creer lo que acababa de decir.

Riot: (nos miró aterrado) ¿e- es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Porque demonios haría algo así?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) pues dime tu yo solo sé lo que hiciste no el porqué, pero me imagino que fue por algo tan idiota como más dinero y poder o algo así, la verdad no me importan tus razones.

Como no quería decir nada saque a kuro de su hombro y le di dos cortes arrancándole las cutie marks de ambos flancos y haciéndolo gritar como nunca en su vida.

Sorrow: ¿ahora si tienes ganas de hablar? la verdad puedo seguir con esto por todo el día sin problemas, al fin y al cabo me autorizaron el hacerlo.

Riot: (miro llorando a celestia) princesa tiene que créeme yo jamás haría tal cosa, además ¿qué prueba tienen para hacer una acusación como esa?

En ese momento entro neón con la túnica que llevaban todos los de la secta, al verlo riot abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

Neón: °u° que tal señor… ¿como le va en su vida aquí en canterlot?

Riot: (lo miro más que con odio) m- ma- ¡Maldito Como Te Atreves A Traicionarnos Te Voy A Matar Hijo De Pe…!

Antes que siguiera hablando le corte las pesuñas de ambas patas, luego le siguió un pedazo de sus costados dejando expuestas algunas costillas y por ultimo encender a kuro con llamas y quemarle las heridas para que no se desangrara haciendo que dejara de insultar y en cambio se orinara y gritara como nada, en ese momento pude escuchar como algunos vomitaron por el olor a la carne quemada pero la princesa celestia se mantenía delante de riot sin importarle para nada hasta el ser manchada de sangre viéndolo fríamente.

Sorrow: (ya para ese momento tenía toda la cara llena de sangre y mire al resto de los nobles) creo que eso es suficiente prueba para demostrar que no mentimos, (señale a neón quien se quitó la capa y le prendió fuego con ayuda de heal) les presento a neón light, obligado mano derecha de este bastardo a quien rescatamos de ser asesinado por sus supuestos compañeros.

Neón: (se inclinó con respeto ante la realeza) princesas, príncipe shining, es de verdad un placer para mí el conocerlos.

Shining: (se notaba que estaba verde por ver tal espectáculo) alto ¿se basaron en lo que dijo uno de los de la orden para hacer esta barbarie? ¿Como rayos saben si no mintió? después de todo es uno de ellos (me señalo) y según tu un alto rango en la orden ¿no?

Neón: con todo respeto príncipe, primero que nada ya lo dijo era solo porque no tenía opción que estaba en esa porquería, si no les hacía caso mis amigas y familia morirían y de todos modos nunca cumplieron su parte del trato, si no fuera por ellos, ahora mis amigas estarían muertas también, (miro muy serio a shining) segundo si hay una cosa que quiero en estos momentos y es ver a todos esos imbéciles pagar por todo lo que me obligaron a hacer.

En ese momento note como varios de los ponis de la sala se comenzaban a impacientar así que me acerque a celestia.

Sorrow: solo céntrate en la barrera y en no dejar que escapen o todo habrá sido para nada, (luego camine a donde estaba elis apoyada en una pared) vigila que no tomen a nadie como rehén, si lo hacen solo mátalos sin preguntar.

Elis asintió y se paró a un lado de neón, mientras que yo me acerque a riot con kuro levantada con mi magia, el comenzó a rogar por su vida pero que va, ni de chiste lo dejaba salir de allí vivo.

Sorrow: agg riot, te diré algo, (corte ambas patas dejándolo solo colgado de cascos) malgastas saliva, ahórrala para gritar y llorar si quieres, después de todo vas a pagar por la muerte de alrededor de 3mil ponis inocentes.

Mantuve la hoja de kuro ardiendo y di dos cortes mas a sus costados arrancando un buen trozo de carne dejando ya expuestas gran parte de sus costillas… luego pase a castrarlo sin dudarlo, le abrí la carne de los cascos dejando expuesto el hueso, le arranque la carne del pecho hasta que le abrí toda la parte baja de su cuerpo dejando sus órganos expuestos, luego simplemente comencé sacar los órganos no vitales mientras el gritaba y rogaba porque solo lo matara ya, pero que va… solo me detuve de mutilarlo cuando ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar… y ya en ese momento no había rastro de un poni en ese bastardo, solo tenia frente a mi una gimiente masa de carne quemada y bajo ella todo cuanto le había sacado.

Para terminar con él solo use un simple hechizo de fuego y lo encendí aún vivo y clavado en la pared dio el grito más agonizante que pudimos escuchar y de un momento a otro callo para siempre, todos en ese momento me veían aterrados, mientras que yo solo agite a kuro para quitar la sangre de la hoja y luego guardarla en su funda.

Al terminar con riot celestia solo camino de vuelta a su asiento con el rostro y parte de su pelaje manchados en sangre y aun con su melena prendida en fuego, mientras que yo solo camine al centro de la sala de nuevo, luego de que neón se recuperara de votar su desayuno al igual que todos en esa habitación el volvió a mirar a la realeza.

Neón: (se limpió la boca y apenas tenía ganas de hablar) b- bueno como decía los quería ver pagar por eso (me miro) ¡Pero No Tan Horriblemente!

Sorrow: (tome el mantel de la mesa en el centro y me limpie un poco la sangre de la cara) ¿que te puedo decir? esta vez era personal.

Neón: ugg (se aguantó las ganas de vomitar) c- como sea el caso es que la orden tiene a más de uno en esta sala que pertenecen a ella, (sonrió lo más que pudo en ese momento) y yo sé muy bien quienes son.

En ese momento dos de entre los nobles se pararon y estaban por tomar a un rehén pero elis no les dio tiempo ni de tomarlos cuando un cuchillo atravesó sus gargantas y cayeron agonizando al suelo.

Elis: (los miro sonriendo) ¿alguien más?

En ese momento nadie movió un solo musculo, excepto neón que señalo a dos más, ambos eran unicornios así que ambos intentaron trasportarse fuera pero la barrera de celestia se los impidió, tanto elis como yo sonreímos y caminamos a donde estaban pero ellos tomaron a dos ponis como rehenes esperando salvarse.

¿?: ¡Un paso más y los vamos a matar!

Neón: umm (los miro) los 4.

Ellos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y nosotros matamos a dos mientras que a los otros dos les partimos las patas y los capturamos.

Sorrow: (le corte el cuerno a uno haciendo que callera inconsciente) ¿cuantos quedan neón?

Neón: (señalo a un pegaso parado a un lado de cadence) el sería el último.

De inmediato el intento atrapar a cadence pero de la nada salió wiss y le rompió las 4 patas y las alas dejándolo en el suelo sufriendo.

Sorrow: (mire a celestia) bueno con eso acabamos nuestra tarea aquí, (señale el cuerpo quemado de riot) ¿quieres que me deshaga de eso de una vez?

Tia: (asintió con una mirada más que vacía) hazlo por favor, y pueden retirarse, si se les necesita se les volverá a llamar, no se preocupen por los capturados, yo me encargare de todos ellos.

Sorrow: (levante los hombros y camine donde estaba el cuerpo prendido en fuego) como quieras, yo ya me retiro fue una semana pesada y tenemos una potrilla de la que encargarnos, dejare los asuntos de estado a sus respectivos gobernantes, (me incline solo por formalidad) les deseo suerte a todos y que pasen un feliz día.

Elis y yo salimos de la habitación junto con heal que aún tenía a la potrilla en su lomo, primero fuimos a deshacernos del cuerpo que solo lo mande a algún lado fuera del imperio y luego fuimos a nuestra habitación, allí heal cuido a la potrilla mientras que ambos nos bañamos para quitarnos la sangre y luego nos sentamos en la cama junto con heal y la potrilla.

Heal: agg (suspiro y nos miró un poco triste) sé que ese riot se lo merecía, ¿pero no crees que fuiste muy lejos en frente de todos los ponis de importancia en equestria? No hubo uno solo que no mirara con horror lo que hicieron, y aun nosotras que ya los vimos matar no pudimos aguantar las ganas de vomitar, esta vez te aseguró que muchos van a tener pesadillas.

Sorrow: lo sé, (me estire un poco) umm por eso lo hice, uff además que ya deberías de saberlo, esta vez era personal, le prometí a la madre de rising que lo haría sufrir hasta por la ultima muerte que provoco.

Elis: hey heal (agarro a rising y la acostó en su pecho) ¿no la dejaste que viera eso no?

Heal: no y gracias a la princesa luna tampoco lo escucho.

Elis: bueno… (elis sonri y le acaricio con ternura la melena a rising) le agradeceré a luna después.

Heal: ¿y? ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer con rising?

Elis: de momento solo la voy a cuidar heal, por lo menos hasta que pueda hablar de nuevo.

Sorrow: (me quite a kuro del lomo y la puse en la cama para después acostarme) vamos a intentar descansar un poco, (di un buen bostezo) al menos antes que comiencen a llegar a preguntar de todo.

Heal: amm bueno ya que no tenemos que cuidar más a rainbow, si quieren puedo quedarme aquí cuidándola mientras ustedes descansan.

Elis: naa tranquila puedes ir con tu hermano y pasar el tiempo con el heal, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Heal: (suspiro vencida) agg ustedes ganan me iré con mi hermano, pero volveré dentro de un rato.

Sorrow: vamos ¿por qué tanta desconfianza ahora?

Heal: (nos miró bastante seria) que sean expertos en batallas y esas cosas no los califica para ser padres, ambos son muy imprudentes y muchas veces actúan sin pensar, por eso me preocupa rising.

Elis: bueno supongo que llevas punto, (sonrió demasiado triste a decir verdad) pero en estos momentos no hay nadie que la comprenda mejor que nosotros heal, solo ve y descansa también.

Heal solo suspiro y salió del cuarto mire a rising y no se había movido ni un centímetro del pecho de elis solo estaba allí acostada con sus 4 patas guindadas y su mirada fija a elis, elis solo le sonrió y le cerro ella misma los ojos, pero por lo menos los volvió a abrir confirmándonos que está viva por lo menos, elis rio un poco y luego volvió a cerrarle los ojos y ella a abrirlos.

Elis: jeje °u° bueno parece que tenemos a una observadora con nosotros ¿no es así? (como siempre no respondió).

Sorrow: ¬.¬ vamos elis deja de usarla de juguete.

Elis: amm bueno no es como que la esté usando de juguete, solo me aseguraba que no está dormida con los ojos abiertos.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ claro… como es tan posible ¿no?

Elis: agg como sea, vamos rising por lo menos di hola o algo, (de nuevo la pequeña no dijo nada) agg bueno entonces no digas nada pues (nada) ¬_¬ sip bastante obediente.

Sorrow: (me acerque a su oído) umm ¿que tal si intentamos con cosquilla?

Elis: (sonrió con un poco de malicia pero ante esa pequeña daba igual) buena idea.

Elis intento de las mil y un formas hacerle cosquillas y que al menos se moviera pero nada, no había respuesta de la pequeña algo que nos preocupaba mucho, pero al final decidimos solo dejarla tranquila, elis se quedó con ella acostada en su pecho, la arropo con un ala y al rato cayo dormida luego yo también quede dormido.

Cuando me desperté era de noche y por un milagro nadie había venido a molestar en realidad, mire a mi lado y elis tenía un libro en mano algo muy raro en ella, y la potrilla estaba dormida en su pecho.

Sorrow: (me frote un poco los ojos) alto ¿estás leyendo? ¿Pero en qué momento aprendiste a hacerlo?

Elis: (cerro el libro y me miro) ah no nada de eso, para este tipo de libro no es necesario el leer, (tomo con su ala sus alforjas y me paso uno) ten este puede que te guste.

La mire un poco extrañado y luego tome el libro vi una yegua en la portada y me extraño ya que estaba vestida como criada pero igual me dio curiosidad así que abrí el libro y por poco se me salen los ojos a lo que vi a una muy linda yegua en ese traje mostrando todo, me puse rojo de inmediato y elis se echó a reír como nunca al verme la cara, de inmediato la mire un poco enojado pero le dio igual en realidad… me decepcione conmigo mismo por que no pude resistir mis instintos como corcel y me vi obligado a seguir viendo el libro cosa que en realidad extraño a elis y se rio un poco.

Elis: jeje no me esperaba esa tuya, pensé que de inmediato me pondrías la revista por la cabeza.

Sorrow: (cambie la página mirando ahora una pegaso en un traje extremadamente revelador) bueno soy un corcel al fin y al cabo O_O y estas yeguas están bastante bien ¿que esperabas?

Elis: (siguió viendo la suya) amm bueno a decir verdad pensaba que te gustaban los corceles así que…

Sorrow: -_- y dale otra vez con eso ¿no soy homosexual bien? me gustan las yeguas y punto (cambie la página) oh hey elis -u- esta se parece mucho a ti.

Elis: ¿en serio? (le mostré la página) O.O amm bueno lo admito el parecido es bastante… si no fuera por sus ojos y cutie mark distintas dirías que soy yo… ¬_¬ aunque yo estoy en mejor forma.

Sorrow: por cierto que andas viendo tu ¿corceles?

Elis: (miro a otro lado) amm.

Sorrow: (me mostro en la portada una potrilla y a mi casi se me salen los ojos) ¡pedazo de yegua pervertida! entendería sementales ¿pero potrillas haciendo esas cosas?

Elis: -_- no es lo que piensas malpensado, no están haciendo nada de eso, solo les pones distintos disfraces y les toman una foto, (hizo una cara realmente extraña al punto que casi bababa) pero se ven tan adorables que me estoy planteando el ponérselos a rising a ver qué tal le quedan.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ hey que te dije que no es una muñeca, es una potrilla de carne y hueso.

En ese momento rising volvió a abrirlos ojos y se quedó de nuevo mirando a elis.

Elis: hola pequeña (le sonrió muy contenta) ¿qué tal tu siesta? (absolutamente nada) ¬_¬ tan informativa como siempre ¿no? Bueno da igual, (le mostro la revista) dime ¿te gusta alguno de estos? (nada) jeje entonces te los pruebo todos.

Elis la levanto con sus manos y luego ella se levantó de la cama y la puso en su lomo para luego ponerse sus guantes y mirarme.

Elis: ¿vienes con nosotras o vas a seguir durmiendo?

Sorrow: umm bueno supongo que salir por un rato… -_- sin que tu cuello este en juego no cae mal, °u° así que andando.

Me levante de la cama y ambos caminamos a la puerta de salida, pero antes de que saliéramos elis se detuvo de golpe antes de salir y abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

Elis: O.O rayos olvidamos ese detalle.

Sorrow: amm (la mire extrañado) ¿a que te refieres?

Elis: O.O que las potrillas traumadas también necesitan de ir al baño.

Al mirar los costados de elis no pude aguantarme la risa al ver que de hecho rising estaba orinando sobre elis, ella solo suspiro y miro a rising.

Elis: ¬.¬ ok acepto que no quieras hablarnos pero por lo menos avísame de que necesitas ir al baño.

Elis camino a el baño de nuestro cuarto mientras yo aún me revolcaba de risa en el piso pero luego de superar el ataque, mientras se bañaban ella y a rising salí al corredor y le pregunte a una de las criadas por un cubo y un trapo para limpiar la orina de rising en el suelo y ella en vez de darme el balde y el trapo busco un carrito con agua y un palo con la punta como una melena metida en el agua del carrito y me siguió a nuestra habitación, al entrar y ver el charco de orina me miro y se rio un poco pero luego tomo del agua el objeto ese y con el comenzó a limpiar todo el desastre de orina, en eso salió elis del baño con rising en su lomo y la criada al verla se asustó.

Criada: hay por celestia ¿esta esa niña viva?

Elis: pues si (le cerró los ojos a rising y ella los volvió a abrir) °u° ¿ves?

Criada: O.O dulce celestia ¿están seguros que está bien? ¿no deberían de llevarla a un doctor o algo?

Sorrow: naa ya una doctora la miro y nos dijo que goza de buena salud, como sea (señale lo que uso para limpiar) ¿me puedes decir que es esa cosa?

Criada: ¬_¬ ¿de verdad me estas preguntando que es un lampazo?

En ese momento llego luna a la habitación y al escuchar y mirar a la criada se rio.

Luna: jiji ¿otra vez preguntando cosas tontas ustedes dos?

La criada de inmediato se volteó y al ver a luna se inclinó.

Criada: buenas noches mi princesa, (se levantó y la miro un poco triste) princesa quisiera reportar un caso de maltrato infantil.

Luna: muy bien (la miro muy seria) dime donde se encuentras y yo me encargo.

Criada: (nos señaló a ambos) pues los tiene en frente, solo mire como esos dos tienen a su hija creo.

Al mirarnos luna estallo en risas y tanto elis como yo vimos a la criada.

Sorrow: -_- bien aclaremos esto para que no andes esparciendo rumores locos, primero no es nuestra hija, segundo no vayas diciendo esas cosas, su caso es un mundo de complicado diferente de lo que piensas y te recomendaría ni siquiera preguntar por el bien de tu salud mental ¿entendido?

Luna: (la criada la miro esperando que dijera algo) agg mira si es la niña que me conto celestia entonces ellos tienen razón, es mejor que no preguntes y de verdad te agradecería mucho que no andes comentándolo por algún sitio.

Criada: (se inclinó con respeto) a sus órdenes su alteza, entonces no voy a peguntar nada, y con su permiso me retiro.

Ella se levantó tomo el lampazo y lo metió de nuevo en el carrito y salió del cuarto, luna suspiro y nos miró un poco preocupada.

Luna: díganme ¿es cierto lo que me dijo celestia de la pequeña? ¿De verdad la encontraron en esas condiciones?

Elis: (miro un poco triste a luna) me temo que si luna, la herida en su corazón es muy grande y va a tomar mucho tiempo en sanar por lo menos un poco.

Luna: (tomo a la pequeña con su magia para luego abrazarla y llorar un poco) de verdad lamento lo que te paso pequeña, si solo hubiéramos sido un poco más rápidos nada de esto te habría pasado, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Luna paso un buen rato abrazándola hasta que la soltó y la puso de nuevo en el lomo de elis.

Sorrow: dinos luna ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Luna: (se limpió las lágrimas) pues a decir verdad era porque quería ver a la potrilla por mí misma y ver si celestia exagero… agg pero veo que no lo hizo, de verdad su mirada está muerta y por si fuera poco no reacciona en lo absoluto.

Sorrow: no… lamentablemente no exagero para nada, intentamos hasta con cosquillas pero nada hace efecto, no se mueve, no habla, ni siquiera come por su cuenta, lo único que hace es abrir los ojos si se los cierras.

Luna: es en verdad muy triste el verla así, solo espero que en algún momento pueda recuperarse.

Elis: estamos en las mismas luna, créeme.

Sorrow: agg en fin ¿qué tal la reunión del concilio después de que nos fuimos?

Luna: -_- más que molesta, estuvieron horas criticando a mi hermana por lo que hizo, y algunos están buscando la forma de quitarle el trono, yyy también una manera de meter a ambos en los calabozos de por vida, pero en fin entre todos nosotros les pusimos las cosas claras a todos y solo se callaron, solo basto con mencionar el estado actual de equestria y decir que los dejábamos a cargo de la vida de todos los ponis de aquí para que los protejan sin nuestra ayuda para que todos se callaran y entendieran que estamos en una jodida guerra por nuestra supervivencia, no en un día de campo.

Elis: un método muy efectivo con esos tarados, -_- pero por algún motivo siento que muy pronto llegaran las cartas con amenazas a nuestra habitación o a la de ustedes.

Luna: ¬_¬ ¿y lo vas a dudar? Solo estoy esperando la primera para buscar al responsable y partirle las patas.

Elis: hablado de responsables, ¿están interrogando a los que capturamos a ver si nos dicen dónde están el resto de las chicas?

Luna: pues sí, nuestros capitanes están en eso, pero creo que les tomara un tiempo el hacerlos hablar, (nos miró muy seria) después del espectáculo que montaron no se sorprendan si los mandamos a buscar luego para que ambos se encarguen de ellos, después de todo ahora sus nombres infunden miedo entre los nobles, les llamas algo así como los ejecutores de la realeza o algo así.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) jeje ese es un buen título ¿no crees elis?

Elis: y que lo digas, (sonrió con bastante alegría) así esas cucarachas nobles no se nos acercan ni en juego.

Luna: (se rio un poco) vamos elis no todos son así de malos, hay muchos de ellos que de hecho me caen bien, un ejemplo de un buen noble seria fancy pants y fleur dis lee, ambos son bastante respetados y eso no se les subió a la cabeza.

Sorrow: -_- la verdad eso sí que es algo bastante raro de encontrar, un noble que no se ande con los humos subidos.

Elis: en fin, luna nosotros vamos a dar un paseo por el castillo ¿qué harás tú?

Luna: bueno… la verdad estamos buscando entre celi y yo una forma de ayudar a pinkie con su problema de pesadillas, pero de verdad quise venir a comprobar a la potrilla, así que supongo que es hora de volver.

Sorrow: bueno entonces nos vemos después.


	58. Jeje ¿que tal unos cambios?

Cap 58: jeje ¿que tal unos cambios?

Elis y yo salimos de la habitación y más atrás luna también salió, estuvimos caminando un rato por los pasillos he intentado animar a rising para que hablara pero era como hablar con la pared admito, en fin estuvimos caminando por un rato hasta que elis revelo sus verdaderas intenciones y le pregunto a una de las criadas por una tienda de ropa, la criada le respondió con gusto y luego ella sonrió contenta mientras yo la miraba bastante serio.

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) ¿qué? (cruzo sus cascos) ¬_¬ una chica también necesita verse bien.

Sorrow: -_- ¿a quién rayos pretendes engañar? Ya te lo dije elis no uses a rising como muñeca.

Elis: amm… (desvió sus ojos y comenzó a sudar) ¿de qué hablas? de verdad quiero comprarme un vestido.

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis cascos) bueno en ese caso vayamos pues.

Salimos del castillo y seguimos al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la criada, muy pronto llegamos a la tienda que nos dijo no porque leyéramos el nombre, si no por los vestidos en la ventana ambos entramos en la tienda y una unicornio de pelaje verde con melena y cola roja nos vio y vino a donde estábamos.

¿?: uuu Bienvenidos a vestidos y demás, soy la dueña del lugar dress ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Elis: °u° oh geníal venimos a…

Sorrow: (me le adelante y mire a dress) estábamos interesados en vestidos para ella, (tome la revista de potrillas de sus alforjas con mi magia) si tienes algunos parecidos a estos mucho mejor.

Dress: umm (tomo la revista con su magia) umm ¬_¬ ni voy a preguntar por qué tienes esto pero veamos qué podemos hacer, (comenzó a hojear la revista) umm tengo algunos parecidos a estos por suerte, °u° así que síganme.

Elis: O.o estas bromeando ¿no?

Sorrow: ¬u¬ hey ¿no te querías probar nuevos vestidos? Bueno son esos (saque la otra revista de sus alforjas) o estos.

Elis: (sonrió nerviosa) emm mejor me pruebo los que haya hecho la señorita dress jeje

Sorrow: (sonreí con un poco de malicia) vamos amor no seas tímida con la señorita dress, antes de que viniéramos dijiste que querías probártelos.

Dress: no se preocupe señorita, (sonrió de lo más confiada) puede probarse lo que quiera sin pena, jamás me burlaría de usted después de todo mi trabajo es complacer a mis clientes en lo que ellos quieran, así que venga hasta el probador y veamos cual se ajusta más a usted.

Elis: (me miro) T-T te odio, bueno ya que más da terminemos con esto de una vez.

Dress llevo a elis a una pequeña habitación con una cortina y yo tome a rising conmigo para que ella pudiera cambiarse, dress comenzó a pasarle los vestidos a elis, y mientras ella sufría para ponérselos mire a dress.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ bien seamos honestos hasta tu sabes que en realidad solo me quiero burlar de ella, ¿de casualidad no tienes una de esas cámaras por allí? Te pienso pagar cada foto.

Dress:¡pero señor cliente! (camino al mostrador) ¿que clase de tienda cree que somos? (comenzó a buscar algo) siempre me he enorgullecido de cumplir lo que digo… (yyy saco la cámara) ¬w¬ y no pienso dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Sorrow: (sonreí más que complacido) genial, (mire a rising en mi lomo) -u- hey rising parece que esta vez somos nosotros los que nos vamos a reír un rato, (tremendamente… nada) bueno como sea solo disfruta del espectáculo.

Dress: esperen… (me miro más que sorprendida) ¿eso es una potrilla de verdad?

Sorrow: pues si… (la mire con una ceja levantada) ¿que más va a ser?

Dress: O_O por celestia como no hace absolutamente nada pensé que era uno de esos muñeco realistas que sacaron ¿qué le paso a esa niña?

Sorrow: agg larga historia y muy privada, (mire a donde elis se cambiaba) de momento solo disfrutemos del espectáculo.

Al poco rato salió elis con el primer vestido, o traje diría yo, y era el de una criada, aunque admito que le quedaba pero aun así me reí un poco de verla, y ella me miraba más que enfadada, dress le dijo que ese no le sentaba así que le paso otro elis suspiro y entro de nuevo al probador como le llamo antes dress, luego de un rato salió vestida como una niña exploradora con camisa, chaleco, cinta de medallas y gorrito, hay si que me partí de risa, y ella me miraba con odio, pero de nuevo dress le dijo que no se le ajustaba, así que la hizo entrar de nuevo en el probador, literalmente le hizo probarse infinidades de trajes a elis tales como enfermera, guardia, oficinista, princesa, pintora, actriz, y pare de contar de trajes los cuales me hicieron partirme de risa cada que veía, pero me contuve de rodar por el piso por rising.

Elis: (detuvo a dress) ¡bien eso fue suficiente! ya se rieron suficiente conmigo así que paremos ya ¿bien?

Dress: umm bueno ¿qué tal si te pruebas este último? °u° Te aseguro que te va a encantar esta vez.

Elis: agg (suspiro cansada y se tapo la cara con un casco) bien solo un último disfraz.

Esta vez dress paso junto con elis con un traje levitado por su magia, estuvieron un buen rato allí dentro pero cuando salió de allí estaba por caérseme la mandíbula y no pude evitar un sangrado nasal a lo que la vi con un traje estilo oriental de color celeste con toques dorados que resaltaba perfectamente todos los atributos de su cuerpo, excelentes curvas, delgada y firme cintura, y al ser un vestido abierto en uno de los costado mostraba uno de sus flancos bien esculpidos junto con su cutie mark que le hacia juego y del otro lado el vestido que caía hasta casi tocar el piso tenía una flor dorada en el dándole un aún mejor toque al vestido y a elis, aparte su melena liza había sido un poco risada a un lado haciéndola lucir mucho mejor.

Cuando elis me vio la cara se comenzó a reír de mí.

Elis: hey (sonrió burlándose un poco)¿que te estas imaginando corcel pervertido?

Sorrow: (de inmediato me tape la nariz) 0-o amm bueno me imaginaria si dejaras algo para hacerlo, (mire a dress) ¿cuánto por ese?

Dress: umm bueno admito que es un poco caro ya que tiene muchos adornos bastante difíciles de hacer, así que son 400 bits.

Sorrow: (de mis alforjas saque un pequeño saco con bits) me lo llevo, y puedes quedarte con el sobrante.

Elis: vamos sorrow… (se cruzó de cascos y me miro un poco apenada) que tampoco es para tanto.

Sorrow: ¿no te gusto? Bueno si es así entonces no hay que hacer, tendremos que dejar el vestido.

Elis: nop en definitiva me lo llevo.

Dress: (sonrió contenta) me alegra que te gustara.

Elis: (Se rasco a cabeza un poco apenada) bueno si, gracias por todo dress.

Sorrow: (elis me miro casi rogando y solo pude suspirar y llevarme un casco a la cara) agg de verdad no te vas a rendir con eso ¿no?

Elis: (se levantó a dos patas y me señalo con ambos cascos) ¡hay vamos! admite que hasta tú quieres verla con los trajes también, de por sí, si ignoramos su mirada muerta ¡es adorable! ¿ahora imagínala con los trajes?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ de verdad que no tienes remedio, agg bien (levante a rising con mi magia y la puse delante de dress) ¿dress tienes algo de su talla?

Dress: (nos miró muy preocupada) amm oiga sé que no es asunto mío pero de verdad el estado de esa potrilla es bastante preocupante ¿no creen que están abusando mucho de ella haciendo estas cosas?

Elis: (comenzó a quitarse el vestido) tu tranquila dress y solo dime si tienes algo para ella.

Dress: (suspiro y miro a elis) bueno la verdad si tengo algunos trajes que pueden fascinarle veamos si así se anima un poco al menos.

Elis: uuu ¡ese es el espíritu dress!

Dress tomo a rising con su magia y la metió al probador, primero le coloco una bata blanca con una aureola en la cabeza y con sus alitas de murciélago hacían una buena combinación, al verla tanto elis como yo quedamos impactados por su ternura pero como siempre ella no hizo nada aparte de quedarse allí sentada, luego dress entro con otro traje y esta vez le puso unas orejitas de conejo una de ellas doblada y la otra estirada, le coloco algunos bigotes de conejo y las respectivas patas y cola, pero como ella no reaccionaba aun dress volvió al probador de nuevo, a rising también le probo infinidades de trajes tales como de enfermera, patito, ¿de luna? De wonderbolts, de diablillo, he incluso de fantasma, pero luego comenzó a ponerle vestidos para potrillas de su edad que la hacían lucir aún más tierna, elis y yo hace ya un rato que entramos en coma diabético de la ternura de rising, pero a pesar de todo ella solo seguía igual que siempre sin reaccionar a nada, dress solo puso suspirar abatida y nos miró.

Dress: agg de verdad lo lamento, no hay forma ni manera que reaccione si quiera un poco.

Elis: n- no te.. preocupes dress (see elis se apoyaba en mi para mantenerse de pie y levanto un tembloroso casco) te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste por ella, y nos llevamos el ultimo que le pusiste ese me encanto para ella, ¿cuánto por ese?

Dress: bueno, (miro a rising) ¿saben qué? Ese corre por la casa, (tomo y la pequeña y la abrazo) espero que puedas recuperarte pequeña.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco triste por rising) agg nosotros también lo esperamos y gracias por todo dress, oh antes que se me olvide, ¿cuanto por las fotos?

Dress: (tomo más de 20 fotos) serán 52 bits por todas.

Sorrow: (de nuevo le pague a la dama y ella empaco ambos vestidos en una bolsa cada uno y me las dio) listo ahora si nos retiramos.

Elis: (me miro con mucha duda) hey alto hay déjame ver esa cosas.

Sorrow: (levite las foto de cada traje que se probó delante de ella) pues si tanto quieres verlas.

Elis abrió los ojos a mas no podery se lanzo a donde estaban en un intento de agarrarlas pero las desaparecí de la vista antes que las tomara y claro ella me miro mas roja que un tomate.

Elis: ¡o quemas esas cosas o te quemo yo a ti!

Sorrow: (mire al techo) amm lo voy a considerar ahora si vamos andando, gracias por todo dress.

Dress nos despidió con su casco y ambos comenzamos a caminar fuera de la tienda, elis intentaba por todos los medios que me deshiciera de esas fotos mientras caminábamos por la ciudad… pero eso jamás iba a pasar, ya después que se rindió solo paseamos por la ciudad mirando todo de nuevo.

Al ser de noche no habían tantos ponis en la calle y el brillo de la luna junto las farolas de las calles lo único que hacían era darle un toque mucho más agradable a los ojos a cada casa que estaba en el imperio, fuimos a un parque en el imperio donde casualmente habían algunas flores con sus hojas trasparente como los cristales y estas emitían en cada pétalo luces de diferentes colores dando un toque mucho más relajante al lugar, ambos nos sentamos allí por un rato y dejamos sentada en medio de nosotros a rising que solo se quedó allí mirando las flores.

Elis: (después de un buen rato de estar sentados ella suspiro y miro a rising) agg rising (tomo el colla en su cuello y se lo mostro) ¿por lo menos recuerdas que es esto?

Sorrow: agg… (al ver que rising no hacía nada solo suspire y mire a elis) elis no todos son tan fuertes como tú, sabes bien que no te va a responder aun, (me levante y la mire directo a los ojos y ciertamente ni podía ver sus pupilas) si te soy sincero, creo que aun esa escena está presente en sus ojos, (cerré los ojos y me volví a sentar) agg esto va a ser todo un reto elis.

Elis: tch no lo sé sorrow… (recostó su cabeza en la banca del parque) tengo el presentimiento que aun si le damos tiempo no va a cambiar para nada, (de nuevo le cerró los ojos y ella los abrió) vamos al menos moléstate por que haga esto.

Pasamos un buen rato sentado en el parque solo mirando tranquilamente las flores hasta que decidimos regresar al castillo, regresamos sin problemas a nuestra habitación y solo por un si acaso lleve a rising al excusado y gracias al cielo hizo sus necesidades, luego de terminar allí regrese al cuarto donde elis ya estaba acostada en la cama, así que me acosté yo también y deje a rising en medio de ambos.

Después de un rato caí dormido hasta el día siguiente por los alrededores de las 10 de la mañana escuche que tocaron la puerta así que me levante y abrí la puerta… no había nadie, pero si note una carta en el suelo, la recogí y luego cerré la puerta, tanto elis como rising estaban dormidas… o bueno creo que rising estaba dormida, me estire un poco y fui al baño a alistarme, al poco rato elis también se levantó y también vino al baño, ya luego que ambos nos alistáramos mire la carta y luego se la mostré a elis ella solo levanto los hombros sin darle mucha importancia y luego miramos a rising que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Elis: tú que dices… ¿la despertamos?

Sorrow: bueno no podemos dejarla aquí sola al fin y al cabo y de todos modos aun ella necesita hacer sus necesidades y comer, así que supongo que sí, deberíamos de hacerlo.

Me acerque a donde estaba acostada rising y la levante con mi magia pero a pesar de eso para nada que despertó la sacudí un poco para ver si lo hacía pero nada de nada que despertaba, ya sin opciones elis le abrió los ojos con sus dedos a ver pero termino cerrándolos igual.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ esto va a ser bastante difícil por lo que veo, bueno podemos usar esto para nuestro beneficio… ¿sabes? hace tiempo oí que si colocas el casco de un poni dormido en agua termina orinándose encima ¿qué tal si le damos un intento?

Elis: amm ¿bueno por qué no? deja que busco donde meter su casco en agua y tu llévala al baño o las criadas nos matan.

Fui al baño y senté a rising en el excusado y luego de un momento elis trajo un recipiente con agua, rising seguía sin despertar para nada así que solo metimos su casco en el recipiente con agua y esperamos, casi de inmediato llego alguien toco la puerta de nuestra habitación y nosotros le dijimos que pasara, heal y care pasaron a la habitación y preguntaron por nosotros así que les dijimos que pasaran al baño, al entrar nos miraron un poco extrañados pero al ver a él excusado heal casi que nos mata.

Heal: (camino a donde teníamos a rising) ¡Pero Se Puede Saber Qué Demonios Le Están Haciendo A Rising Par De Animales!

Elis: (se paró a dos patas y detuvo a heal de los hombros) ¿te puedes calmar escandalosa? Estamos intentando que orine en el excusado y no en mi lomo como ayer por la noche, pero como no hay manera que despierte decidimos probar esto a ver qué tal.

Care: pff jajaja (se comenzó reír) ¿se orino encima de tu lomo? Jajaja.

Elis: ¬_¬ claro ríete todo lo que quieras, pero en fin solo queremos evitar que eso suceda cuando estemos en algún sitio lejos de un baño, -_- además de que es más que obvio que no piensa avisarnos de ello.

Heal: (se sentó y cruzo de cascos) aun así hay mejores formas de hacerlo ¿saben?

Sorrow: (levantamos nuestros cascos) hey a diferencia de ti nosotros no tenemos título en medicina.

En ese momento escuchamos un pequeño ruido venir del excusado y al mirar rising seguía dormida pero en efecto estaba orinando, ambos miramos triunfantes a heal que solo nos miró con mucha indiferencia, cuando ella acabo de orinar la tome con mi magia y le di un rápido baño, para luego secarla con mi magia, todos quedamos bastante sorprendidos que a pesar del baño esa potrilla siguiera dormida así que se la entregamos un momento a heal para que la revisara pero estaba perfectamente bien, solo para estar totalmente seguros heal le tomo una muestra de sangre para analizarla después.

Les preguntamos a ellos si ya habían desayunado y resulto que también acababan de levantarse, al parecer heal estuvo todo el día de ayer hasta altas horas poniendo al corriente de todo lo que paso en manehatten a care pero solo omitió la parte de que pinkie mato al montón de ponis, algo que ella iba a agradecerle luego eso es seguro.

En fin todos comenzamos a caminar al comedor del castillo y una vez que llegamos dentro estaba toda la realeza de equestria y los 3 capitanes de guardias con ojeras y caras terriblemente cansadas, también estaban, rainbow que se miraba un poco mejor de sus heridas y pinkie que aún estaba decaída, nosotros 4 saludamos a todos y nos sentamos cada uno en una silla, como técnicamente rising aún seguía dormida elis se sentó como si fuera un ser bípedo en la silla y dejo a rising sentada en sus piernas.

Sorrow: amm ok (mire a las princesas y los capitanes) sé que son ponis ocupados y todo eso pero estoy seguro que aun así tienen tiempo para descansar, así que ¿porque rayos todos se ven como si les hubieran robado el alma?

Hunter: por lo que más quieras en tu vida… (ok este hasta estrello su cabeza en la mesa) ni preguntes.

Nía: (tenía la cabeza acostada en sus cascos) en definitiva tuve que seguir mi instinto que gritaba aléjate de allí y haber salido de esa jodida habitación.

Flash: (miro a las princesas y me señalo) ¡por favor denme permiso de ahorcar al infeliz hasta matarlo!

Cadence: flash… (ok hasta ella me miro enojada) comienzo a tomar tu sugerencia como la mejor opción posible.

Shining: ¡al demonio! (se levantó y me miro casi que como todo un psicópata) ¡yo no necesito permiso así que yo lo mato!

Sorrow: O_O amm ok… (mire a celestia y a luna sudando a mares) ¿se puede saber ahora que hice?

Tia: (me miro bastante cansada) todos tuvieron pesadillas con lo que hiciste ayer y ninguno pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ primero que nada… (me cruce de cascos) eso fue personal y segundo una orden tuya celestia.

Tia: ¬_¬ ¿y quién dice que te lo estoy recriminando? Preguntaste una razón y te la di, de hecho eso era justo lo que quería que hicieras.

Cadence: (miro más que sorprendida a celestia) tía ¿entonces es cierto que era tu deseo eso?

Tia: agg… (suspiro y miro a cadence) me temo que si cadence, me deje llevar por la ira cuando me entere de la muerte de todos esos pobres ponis de manehatten y le di la autorización para hacer eso.

Cadence: ¡p- pero eso va totalmente en contra de lo que siempre nos has enseñado, a amar y a respetar a los demás!

Tia: lo se mi sobrina… (miro muy triste a cadence) pero me temo que eso ya me demostró una cosa que intente con todas mis fuerzas evitar que pasara por tantos años, por mucho que lo lamentemos, ya nuestra amada equestria se ha ido, la paz de la que tanto disfrutábamos se ha esfumado, y lamentablemente se fue para darle paso a una guerra por nuestra supervivencia, (apretó sus cascos al punto que agrieto un poco la mesa) y tuvieron que morir más de 30mil ponis inocentes para que me diera cuenta de esto.

En ese momento la cara de todos se volvió aun peor que antes entendiendo perfectamente lo que la princesa decía, era lamentable pero cierto, la paz de la que tanto gozaron acabo en el momento que esa puerta fue abierta.

Sorrow: ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?

Luna: de momento sorrow la prioridad no ha cambiado para nada, tenemos que encontrar a las demás guardianas como sea, pero esto va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que creímos sorrow, interrogamos a los traidores del consejo que capturaron antes en el concilio y ninguno sabe nada de donde fueron a parar las demás, nos dijeron hasta que información filtraron, los sitios de reunión de los sectarios he incluso nos dejaron en claro que aún hay unos cuantos entre la guardia y refugiados dentro del imperio pero al parecer de verdad no sabían nada de las guardianas.

Elis: (se tronó los dedos y las miro seria) si lo necesitan podemos encargarnos de ellos nosotros y les aseguro que hacemos que lo escupan.

Luna: ¿para qué? (rodo sus ojos) Solo basto que los guardias mencionaran sus nombres para que todos se orinaran encima y dijeran todo lo que acabo de contarles, -_- los fui a revisar esta mañana y aun no paran de temblar de miedo.

Elis: (levanto sus manos) entonces otra razón más para ir nosotros en persona, aparte de hacer que se defequen encima les sacamos todo lo que tengan.

Tia: bueno si no les molesta vayan entonces.

Flash: princesa cadence… (miro bastante serio a cadence) si no le molesta ¿puedo acompañar a estos dos por el día de hoy?

Cadence: flash puedes dejar de lado las formalidades, y si quieres hacer eso no es a mí a quien tienes que preguntar, (nos señaló a elis y a mi) es a ellos quienes debes de preguntar, después de todo es a ellos a quienes seguirás.

Elis: (cuando flash nos miró ella solo sacudió un casco desinteresada) has lo que quieras, de todos modos no planeamos derrocar el gobierno (sonrió con malicia) aun claro está.

Tia: ¬_¬ te está buscando un viaje de ida a la luna elis, sabes bastante bien que no estoy de humor para esas bromas aun.

Elis: lo sé (sonrió más que contenta) por eso las hago.

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis cascos) ¬_¬ yo no la conozco por si acaso decides mandarla.

Flash: (se rio un poco y nos miró) bueno entonces voy a estar siguiéndolos hoy.

En ese momento los meseros nos trajeron a los 5 un plato de pan con varias mermeladas y huevos revueltos con una taza de té, le pregunte si de casualidad no tenían café y el me respondió que si así que le di el té y le pedí una taza de café sin leche o crema solo café.

Sorrow: ¿Qué? (en ese momento varios me miraron más que extrañados) ¿ahora que se supone que hice?

Pinkie: 0.o ¿de verdad te vas a tomar esa cosa sin siquiera un poco de leche?

Sorrow: pues sí, no tiene nada de raro, me da un poco más de energía así que mientras más fuerte mejor mas bien.

Rainbow: ¿lo ven? (me señalo con sus dos cascos con una sonrisota) ¡Les dije que no era la única que lo tomaba así!

Luna: ¬_¬ él no cuenta rainbow, es mutante en todos los sentidos conocidos por la ciencia.

Rainbow: rayos (Se sentó cruzando sus cascos frustrada) detesto cuando tienen razón.

Sorrow: -_- gracias por el cumplido.

Luna: uuu de nada.

Como sea los 5 comenzamos a comer nuestro desayuno y luego de terminar de comer elis, literalmente hizo comer a rising que aún seguía dormida, cadence, shining, hunter y flash nos miraron más que extrañados por eso hasta que uno se dignó a hablar.

Hunter: amm vale, elis ¿que ya no estás un poco grande para jugar a la casita con muñecas?

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿y quién dice que es una muñeca? Sé que es bastante adorable pero es una potrilla de carne y hueso.

Flash: (se tapó la cara con un casco) si no es una muñeca… y suponiendo que sigue viva, entonces me puedes decir ¿porque no solo la despiertas y que ella coma por si misma?

Elis: -_- si logras que despierte me inclino ante ti flash, la zarandeamos un poco, la bañamos, e incluso la hicimos orinar en el excusado y aun así no despierta, agg y aun si lo estuviera dudo que se mueva así sea para comer.

Flash: ¬_¬ hey hay un límite para malcriar a un potrillo, ¿que ni siquiera coma por si misma? Eso ni la princesa flury lo hace.

Cadence: ¬_¬ que estas insinuando flash.

Flash: (miro a otro lado nervioso) no nada.

Tia: ojala fuera por malcriadez flash… (miro a rising mas que triste) pero temo que no lo es, por culpa de mi error ella tuvo que ver a sus padres morir frente a ella, algo por lo nadie debería pasar en este mundo.

Ninguno de los que no lo sabían pudieron digerir bien la noticia y todos pusieron muy mala cara, elis le siguió dando de comer hasta que se terminó el plato y aun así rising nada que despertaba incluso yo ya me estaba preocupando por esa potrilla.

Nía: (miro bastante sorprendida a rising) ¡celestia! he escuchado de ponis con el sueño pesado pero eso ya está a otro nivel.

Sorrow: amm luna solo para asegurarnos que de verdad está dormida y no otra cosa ¿podrías revisarla con tu magia?

Luna: 0.o bueno preferible prevenir que lamentar así que adelante.

Elis camino a dos patas con rising abrazada con sus cascos hasta donde estaba luna, cuando luna estuvo cerca de rising ella encendió su cuerno y le dio un ligero toque a rising en la frente para luego separar su cuerno y mirar a elis.

Luna: O_O bueno anqué no lo crean sí que está dormida, no tiene algún hechizo o algo encima, es simple sueño.

Elis: O.o rayos de verdad hasta yo pensaba que le habían metido un hechizo de sueño o algo, (miro a rising) hey a que fregada hora te acostaste potrilla loca (mucho más que nada… al fin y al cabo seguía dormida) -_- y sip ya me esperaba eso.

Tia: (se rio un poco) vamos elis solo deja que la pequeña descanse.

Elis: ¬.¬ bueno supongo que la dejare tranquila, (hablo en voz baja) ¬_¬ pero solo hasta que despierte.

Sorrow: -_- hey que no creas que no te escuche, y no voy a dejar que la agarres de juguete.

Heal: (al ver a elis sonreír nerviosa lanzo un buen suspiro) agg de verdad que este pedazo de yegua no tiene remedio.

Elis: -_- y dale con lo de esta yegua de nuevo, ¿que no saben otra palabra?

Hunter: (la miro sonriendo burlándose un poco) bueno si lo prefieres podemos decirte entonces chiquilla, al fin y al cabo eres la menor entre todos aquí.

Elis: -_- claro anciano, y no soy la menor, (miro a todos lados) amm ¿que hay de cadence? se ve bastante joven.

Cadence: bueno… °u° gracias por el cumplido elis pero este año voy por los 30.

Elis: O.o amm ¿care?

Care: ¬w¬ 27

Elis: O-o amm ¿rainbow?

Rainbow: ¬u¬ bueno ya voy a cumplir los 22 elis.

Elis: T-T pinkie?

Pinkie: (se rio un poco) yo ya tengo 26.

Elis: TnT bueno rising pues.

Sorrow: (ok me reí y bastante al verla literalmente desinflarse) lo siento elis pero es potrilla así que no cuenta, en definitiva eres la chiquilla del grupo.

Tia: hey a todas estas ¿ya recordaste tu edad sorrow?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) no tengo la más ligera y remota idea, solo sé que soy mayor que elis por unos cuantos años también.

Luna: muy mal tu caso ¿no?

Sorrow: -_- ni te imaginas cuanto luna, ya han sido cientos las veces que desearía tener mis recuerdos intactos.

Flash: ¿acaso tienes amnesia?

Sorrow: sip, y de las lindas, aunque ya recordé unas que otras cosas aun así no recuerdo las más importantes, ¬_¬ y ni te imaginas lo que me molesta eso.

Hunter: pero al menos recuerdas si tienes familia ¿no?

Sorrow: solo recuerdo a mis padres y solo hasta mi niñez, a partir de ahí no tengo idea de nada, y ni me preguntes por pareja o algo por qué no lo sé.

Hunter: uff apesta ser tú en estos momentos, yo no podría vivir si no recordara a mi auri o a melisa.

Elis: O.0 bueno del asunto de pareja o hijos eso si te aseguro que estas soltero, ya que nunca en tu vida nos dijiste para visitar a alguien que fuera de tu familia.

Rainbow: (se levantó de su asiento) bueno como sea hey heal ¿tienes tiempo libre hoy?

Heal: amm bueno… (se llevó un casco al mentón) 0.o no tengo pacientes y no creo que lleguen así como así, por lo que sí… supongo que tengo todo el día libre.

Rainbow: °u° ¡genial! ¿Entonces puedes venir conmigo? hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Heal: bueno no tengo problema.

Shining: supongo que es hora de volver al trabajo, nos vemos después.

Tia: (miro a cadence bastante triste) por esta vez voy a tener que escapárteme sobrina, hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer.

Cadence: tranquila tía celestia, no hay problema en eso, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Elis: °u° en ese caso nosotros también nos retiramos, hay algo que quiero comprobar la verdad, así que hasta pronto.

Ya con las despedidas hechas yo me levante y fui tras elis junto con flash que también se levantó y nos siguió, seguí a elis hasta nuestra habitación y luego entramos los cuatro, estaba por preguntarle para que vinimos, pero enseguida que ella cerró la puerta miro a flash.

Elis: -_- bien primero que nada veo que de verdad piensas seguirnos ¿no?

Flash: pues claro… si no, no hubiera dicho nada.

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿porque de repente te da por seguirnos?

Flash nos miró por un rato pero al final no quiso decir nada así que elis solo suspiro y lo volvió a mirar.

Elis: agg como sea, si vas a seguirnos entonces olvídate de andar con la fregada armadura puesta, lo menos que necesito ahora es que todos sepan que vamos con la guardia.

Sorrow: (levante una ceja) ¿de verdad piensas hacerlo ahora? Recuerda que aún tenemos a rising a nuestro cuidado.

Elis: si lo sé pero sabes que no podemos perder más tiempo, esto hay que hacerlo ahora.

Flash: ¿pero qué rayos planean ustedes dos? No me digan que era en serio eso de derrocar el gobierno, (nos miró más que decidido) porque si es así no los dejo ni salir de esta habitación.

Sorrow: -_- de verdad que eres pesado ¿sabes? eso fue solo una broma, ¬_¬ si quisiéramos derrocar a las princesas bastaría con matar a pinkie o a rainbow y todo se va al demonio, pero no es lo que planeamos tu solo has lo que te decimos y quítate esa cosa que ya todos los capitanes pareciera que se las hubieran pegado al cuerpo.

Flash: agg (se tapó la cara con un casco suspirando) bien ustedes ganan me la quito, ¿pero me pueden decir a donde rayos vamos?

Elis: (sonrió más que con malicia) ooh ya lo veras soldadito, solo esperemos que la fama de los capitanes de antes no se haya esfumado todavía.

Flash nos miró un poco extrañado pero se quitó la armadura como le dijo elis y por primera vez vimos su cutie mark, luego todos salimos de la habitación, ya sin flash con la armadura tome una de las alforjas del cuarto y salimos del lugar lo primero que hicimos fue ir a los calabozos y le hicimos una visita a los traidores, al vernos entrar se orinaron encima sin dudarlo y gritaron desesperados por ayuda pero entre elis y yo los golpeamos y los hicimos callar, tomamos dos sillas nos sentamos y cada uno dejo su arma clavada en el suelo a nuestro lado, luego les preguntamos hasta del mal que se querían morir pero de verdad no sabían nada de las portadoras, así que nos fuimos de allí sin hacerles casi nada.

Flash: O.o vale la verdad creí que los iban a dejar irreconocibles pero sorpresivamente no lo hicieron.

Elis: -_- hey que no somos bestias sin corazón.

Flash: ¬_¬ eso no es exactamente lo que demostraron ayer (se puso un casco en la cabeza) y por culpa de eso no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ vale ya… admito que me pase con ese tipo ayer, pero se lo merecía con todas las de la ley, en fin… (sonreí más que complacido) ¿qué tal si vamos yendo elis?

Elis: (sonrió ella también) eso ni lo dudes.

Flash: ¿me pueden decir al menos a donde se supone que vamos?

Elis: (empujo por detrás a flash) tu solo camina ya lo averiguaras de todos modos.


	59. 0u0 ¡Al fin un descanso!

Cap 59: ¡Al fin un descanso!

Los tres salimos del castillo y siguiendo un pequeño mapa mal dibujado llegamos a una casa para nada pequeña, tenía su propia cerca personalizada con el patrón de un disco con una nota musical en el y todo, tocamos unas cuantas veces y al final nos dijeron que pasáramos así que eso hicimos, ya dentro de la casa nos sentamos en la sala y al rato bajo vinyl con sus audífonos y gafas puestos junto con neón y octavia, la otra amiga de vinyl.

Vinyl: (sonrió más que feliz de vernos) ¿listos para el día de hoy?

Elis: pues eso ni lo dudes… (saco la carta mapa de antes) ¿un paseo por todos los locales de la ciudad incluidas las tiendas de dulces? -w- ¿Cómo rayos me puedo resistir a eso?

Flash: alto… (y el pesado se tapo la cara intentando asimilarlo) ¿me están diciendo que solo van a vaguear todo el día por la ciudad? ¿Y para eso tanto secretismo?

Vinyl: O-o amm ¿quién se supone que es el estirado?

Sorrow: -_- un estirado que se nos pegó a saber por qué, se llama flash sentri.

Neón: (ladeo un poco la cabeza) ¿que no se supone que es un capitán de la guardia?

Elis: si… (miro a flash no muy contenta) pero como se ponga con eso de soy un guardia por Dios que lo pateo de regreso al castillo, desde que llegamos a equestria no hemos tenido un solo fregado día de descanso, (lo miro bastante seria) y no pienso dejar que lo arruines ¿entendido señorito?

Flash: agg bueno que más da, ¬u¬ un día libre tampoco me cae mal.

Octavia se acercó y le dijo algo a vinyl en el oído y ella solo sonrió un poco triste y le respondió igual.

Neón: (al verlas sonrió a manera de burla) hey octi, ¿que no eras tú la que me regañaba de que andar murmurando es de mala educación? Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo y listo.

Octavia: (nos miró y suspiro) agg bien lo diré sin rodeos, no confió en ninguno de los dos, y menos después de lo que me contaron estos dos ayer.

Elis: ¿y? (la miro un poco extrañada) ¿eso que importa? ni que me fueras a confiar tu vida o algo así, (sonrió de lo más contenta) solo vamos a ir por la ciudad, comprar tantos dulces como podamos comer (se paró en son patas y señalo a la puerta) ¡y a disfrutar todo lo que podamos en el proceso! ¬w¬ no me importa que no confíes en mí, ya de eso estoy más que acostumbrada.

Sorrow: (tome los lentes de vinyl y me los puse sentándome recostado al espaldar del sillón) ¬u¬ muy cierto, hoy estoy de vacaciones y ni de chiste me pongo a trabajar en algo, lo único que quiero es disfrutar todo el día, (mire a rising quien en ese momento estaba en el lomo de elis) y ver si logramos que esta potrilla se anime en el proceso, (levante un poco mis cascos) ¿quién sabe? quizás y la hagamos reaccionar.

Vinyl: umm bueno… (me quito los lentes y se los puso de nuevo) entonces °u° ¿que esperamos? ¡A Darle Se A Dicho!

Ya con eso dicho elis y yo nos levantamos y salimos por la puerta detrás de vinyl que era la que guiaba el grupo, primero llegamos a una fuente de sodas como nos dijeron que se llamaba y pedimos las bebidas más locas y adictivas que probé en toda mi vida sobre todo una que me acuerdo me dijeron que era algo de cola.

Luego de la fuente de sodas fuimos a unas cuantas tiendas como la de los aparatos electrónicos, admito que parecía potro con regalo nuevo mirando absolutamente todo ya que todo me intereso, pero no sabríamos para nada manejar cualquiera de esos aparatos así que solo los dejamos estar, acompañamos a vinyl a la sección de música y escuchamos algunas canciones pero luego salimos de la tienda, también casualmente nos llevaron a la tienda de dress y compramos un traje para mí ya que elis insistió y se vengó haciendo que me vistiera de bárbaro, profesor ñoño según vinyl, cortesía de neón un disfraz de vampiro que hizo que elis se revolcara de riza por la ironía, O-O y uno que sí que me asusto y fue sugerencia de octavia… un traje de bodas… ese último sí que me aterro porque en definitiva aun no tenía planeado casarme, eso es más que seguro, en fin nos llevamos un traje de cola larga para mí y el resto también compraron un traje o vestido por si algún evento según ellos.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y hace poco que rising había despertado asustando a octavia que casualmente la levanto cuando abrió los ojos y al ver sus ojos casi que la deja caer, eso nos mató de riza a todos y estuvimos un rato haciéndole burlas, pero por fin ellos decidieron llevarnos a la tienda que elis mas esperaba con ansias… sip la de dulces, cuando llegamos elis no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados y babear por lo que veía pero la traje de nuevo al mundo dándole un golpecito en un costado, una vez reacciono de inmediato tomo las alforjas que yo había traído y busco cuanto bit teníamos, para después tomar una bolsa y llenarla de todo lo que le llamo la atención tan siquiera un poco, ninguno de los presentes nos aguantábamos la riza de verla cantar y bailar mientras iba de un lado a otro metiendo dulces en la bolsa como una potrilla de 5 años más que emocionada.

Neón: O_O ah compadre… (miro a elis dando una vuelta y tomando una barra de colores) ¿no crees que deberías detenerla antes que te deje en quiebra?

Sorrow: ah por eso no te preocupes, (le mostré las alforjas con los pedazos de diamantes que rarity evaluó) como veras tengo bits de sobra en estos momentos, ¬u¬ y lo demás no te lo cuento, mejor míralo tú mismo y listo.

Cuando por fin término de elegir se fue al mostrador donde el poni que atendía tenía monedas en vez de ojos, entre él y elis comenzaron la lucha de regateos más épica jamás vista donde precio inicial de 700 bits bajo a 500 bits para sorpresa de todos, el vendedor nos despidió llorando y elis sonreía más feliz que potrillo un 25 de diciembre.

Octavia: O-O ook eso es a lo que yo le llamo ser una comerciante de miedo, ¿de verdad hasta notaste un pelo que se filtró en uno de los dulces?

Elis: sip, ¬w¬ cualquier cosa ayuda cuando se trata de regatear.

Neón: O.O rayos y yo que pensaba que vinyl era agarrada para gastar un bit.

Vinyl: ¬_¬ a ver señorito ¿que insinúas?

Octavia: jeje ¿lo ves? No soy la única que lo noto, pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿cómo fue que aprendiste a regatear de esa forma?

Elis: (le dio una paleta a cada uno para luego meterle una en la boca a rising y por ultimo ella) umm pues siempre hemos estado viajando de pueblo en pueblo por cuestiones de trabajo y la mayor parte de las veces nos quedábamos sin dinero más que rápido así que aprendí a regatear para que nos durara un poco más -_- y no tuviéramos que cazar tanto.

Octavia: 0.o ¿cazar?

Sorrow: (levante mis casos un tanto nervioso) pues si buscar arboles comestibles en medio de un bosque créeme que se considera cazar.

Octavia: O-o vaya forma de verlo más rara.

Luego caminamos hasta un pequeño café como le dijeron ellos al lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas una de las camareras llego y tomo nuestra orden que solo eran bebidas yo pedí un café negro haciendo que varios me miraran sorprendidos de nuevo, mientras que el resto jugos y refrescos.

Sorrow: (le di un trago al café) agg -w- no saben cuánto necesitaba un día de estos.

Flash: ¬u¬ vamos no seas exagerado… (tomo de su refresco de uva) yo que soy capitán de guardia no me quejo tanto así.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ exagerado ¿eh? A ver señor capitán cuando fue tú ultimo descanso.

Flash: (levanto un poco sus cascos) 1 semana antes de que todos llegaran al imperio, me tome unos días para ir y visitar a twilight.

Vinyl: oh °w° ¿entonces era cierto que salías con ella?

Flash: agg si… (puso un casco en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en el mirándose un poco decaido) ambos estábamos saliendo, no saben cuánto la echo de menos en este momento.

Elis: tranquilo flash ya la rescataremos, eso tenlo por seguro.

Flash: lo sé… pero aun así no puedo evitar el extrañarla mucho, (me miro confiado) en fin ¬w¬ ¿cuando fue el último descanso tomaste?

Tanto elis como yo suspiramos, y los miramos.

Sorrow: fue hace tanto que no lo recuerdo.

Elis: T-T hace algo así como uno meses, la verdad deje de contar los días.

Vinyl: uff eso sí que apesta… (medio cerro un ojo), para nada que quiero estar en sus zapatos.

Octavia: O.0 ya veo por que tan emocionados por salir, hasta yo me volvería loca si estuviera tanto tiempo trabajando, pero al menos les pagan bien porque los diamantes son bastante costosos y vi que tiene un montón allí guardados.

Elis: naa ¬.¬ eso fue porque los tomamos de un lugar jodidamente lejos de aquí al cual no van a llegar nunca y tampoco quieren llegar a él jamás, de resto estaríamos en quiebra.

Neón: O.O ¿pero que las princesas no les pagan?

Sorrow: amm O.o bueno de cierto modo si lo hacen, nos quedamos de a gratis en el castillo con las 3 comidas fijas todos los días.

Neón: bueno ya eso es un pago de por si, al menos tienen la certeza que no van a morir de hambre, y tampoco van a pasar frio.

Sorrow: hablando de eso, ¿esa casa en la que nos reunimos es de alguno de ustedes?

Vinyl: sip, la compre cuando vine en una ocasión para tocar a un concierto, vivimos en ponyville pero esta la tenía como casa vacacional, después de todo el sitio es bastante hermoso cuando no está así de abarrotado de ponis.

Elis: °u° hey vinyl ¿no tendrás una de esas revistas como las que encontramos en el apartamento de neón que me prestes?

En ese momento tanto vinyl como neón casualmente estaban bebiendo y terminaron escupiendo todo y ahogándose en el proceso.

Neón: (enseguida nos miró más que nervioso) cof ¿de que revistas están hablando?

Elis: 0u0 a pues las que tenías debajo de tu cama, y las que estaban en el cofre escondido en el suelo debajo de un librero, creo que vinyl me dijo que se llamaban algo así como revistas por…

Vinyl le tapo la boca enseguida y neón estaba blanco y con la mirada casi que perdida.

Vinyl: de acuerdo elis, no… no tengo esas cosas en mi casa.

Octavia: ooh (miro muy interesada a neón) así que esas revistas ¿no? (miro a elis) ¬w¬ hey elis ¿de que tipo tenía?

Neón: muy bien… (salto en medio de todos y miro un reloj inexistente en su casco) ya se está haciendo tarde y faltan muchos sitios por ver así que andando ¿quién está conmigo?

Elis: (Decidió ignorar a neón) -w-bueno la pregunta es de que no tenía este tipo allí, ni vinyl se la creía cuando las vio.

Neón: (yyy casi se le sale el alma mirando a vinyl) T-T ¿ósea que las terminaste viendo todas?

Vinyl: emm (se rasco un poco apenada la cabeza) bueno… (suspiro rendida) agg a quien engaño (miro bastante seria a neón) si las vi todas y cada una de ellas, (se cruzo de cascos en una pose de autoridad) y tú y yo vamos a tener una linda conversación más tarde acerca de tus gustos ¿entendido?

Flash: (ok hasta flash comenzó a reírse como loco hasta que paro y hablo) uff amigo no quiero estar en tu lugar en estos momentos, que tu novia encuentre tu colección privada debe apestar como nada.

Sorrow: O_o ¿y se supone que eso es privado?

Flash: pues sí, O.O no me iras a decir que vas a atender esa necesidad en específico en público ¿no?

Elis: -_- vale me van a regañar por esto fijo, pero la verdad no le caigo a lo que se refieren ¿y tú sorrow?

Sorrow: amm ¬_¬ la verdad no ¿a qué necesidad se refieren orinar o defecar? Esas serían las únicas que sé que se hacen en privado.

Octavia: O.O hay por amor a celestia, ¿me repiten su edad por favor?

Elis: yo 17 y el desconocida por la poninidad pero si mal no recuerdo tiene alrededor de 36

Sorrow: -_- vamos tampoco soy tan viejo, a lo mucho tendré 26.

Octavia: O_O ok una es casi mayor de edad y el otro lo es, eso es lo que cuenta, (se cruzó de cascos y nos miró seria) ¡de masturbarse por amor a celestia! ¿Para qué más usarían una de esas revistas? Y además no creo que lo vayan a hacer en público.

Elis: ¬.¬ bien quede igual pero qué más da.

Flash: O.0 he- hey díganme que bromean por amor a nuestra dulce celestia ¿de verdad no saben que rayos es?

Sorrow: nop… (ladee un poco la cabeza al igual que elis) primera vez que escucho el término, ¬_¬ la verdad en medio de tantos escapes por mi vida, luchas, exterminios y demás no me quedaba mucho tiempo libre.

Vinyl: (nos apuntó con un casco mientras que se puso el otra en la cara) ¿entonces para qué demonios me pides una de esas cosas?

Elis: ¬u¬ pues porque es el único tipo de libro que puedo ver y por qué quiero saber que vestidos puedo ponerle a rising cuando al fin reaccione.

Vinyl: O.0 ¡De Todas La Que Habían Allí Tenías Que Traerte La De Las Potrillas?

En ese momento el mundo entero se calló y miro a neón que solo cayo desmayado al suelo y elis miro a vinyl de lo más tranquila.

Elis: pues sí, es la que más me llamo la atención en el momento.

Sorrow: en fin alguien nos puede aclarar que es eso de más…

Octavia: (me tapo la boca) por el bien de mi sanidad mental no lo digas ¿bien? solo hagamos que esta conversación jamás paso y todos felices.

Flash: hombre… (me puso un cosco en el hombro sonriendo con pena) tu caso sí que es triste… sé que tienes amnesia y todo eso pero jamás me imagine que fuera a tal punto, de verdad lo lamento compañero.

Elis: ¬_¬ si de verdad lo lamentas entonces ponte los pantalones y explícanos que rayos es.

Flash: T-T ¿de verdad van a hacer que se los explique?

Como ambos sentimos flash se sentó a nuestro lado y de momento vinyl tomo a rising con ella y flash nos explicó el proceso detalladamente para el caso de los corceles y el de las yeguas, ambos nos quedamos viendo a la cara un momento y luego miramos a todos.

Sorrow: 0_o ¿pero que no sales mejor simplemente teniendo relaciones que toda esa locura que me dijiste? Y sobre todo con el término que nos explicaron heal y care de 'amigos con derecho'… Ya ni se casan para eso.

Flash: O.0 hey que no es tan simple como parece ¿saben? Y hablando de eso ¿ustedes ya lo han hecho acaso que hablan de amigos con derechos?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ la verdad no recuerdo haber sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Vinyl: O.O ook… (me entrego a rising que de verdad parecía un muñeco) asesinos de masas ¿pero vírgenes? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Sorrow: sobre lo de virgen no tengo la más remota idea… (ok de nuevo mire a elis desviar la mirada) no lo recuerdo a decir verdad pero tampoco recuerdo más allá de mi niñez así que da igual.

Vinyl: (al parecer también vio a elis desviar la mirada por que la miro riendo) ¿y qué hay de ti elis? ¿Ya alguien te ha tomado?

Elis: emm… (comenzó a sudar como loca) ¿podemos evitar esa pregunta por favor?

Octavia: ni hablar ya me dejaste con la duda … (ok octavia saco la sonrisa mas malévola que le había visto en todo el día) así que vamos escúpelo.

Elis: (las señalo más que nerviosa) ¡s- solo si ustedes lo dicen primero!

Vinyl: ok sin problema, ¬.¬ yo para nada que lo soy, vamos trabajo en las fiestas… ¬_¬ una que otra vez bebo tanto que ni recuerdo que hice ayer así que para nada que lo soy.

Octavia: bueno la verdad yo si lo sigo siendo, solo estoy esperando al corcel indicado para mi vida.

Flash: (como elis lo miro el respondió) bueno en mi caso no lo soy.

Vinyl: ¬w¬ vaya ¿te acostaste con twilight? Sí que no pierdes tiempo muchachón.

Flash: (se sonrojo un poco) b- bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, además que de todos modos teníamos planeado casarnos este año.

Vinyl le lanzo un vaso con agua a neón y despertó alumbrado mirando a todos lados.

Neón: ¿de qué me perdí?

Octavia: solo responde ¿eres virgen o no?

Neón: ¬_¬ nop noches de fiesta locas, de esas cosas de verdad que te tienes que cuidar.

Vinyl: bien ya todos lo dijimos… (miro a elis) así que vamos es tu turno.

Elis: agg TnT rayos no pensé que lo dirían tan abiertamente, bien ustedes ganan no lo soy ¿contentos?

Octavia: hay vamos no seas aburrida cada uno dijo como la perdió -_- o al menos algo parecido ¿que hay de ti? °u° ¿Quien fue tu primero?

Sorrow: (al ver a elis al borde del colapso nervioso intervine) es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí chicos, la verdad ya se está haciendo tarde.

Vinyl: (me señalo) ¬_¬ ¿te acostaste con el cierto?

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos y las miro un poco seria) por favor ya dejemos el tema ¿bien? que les baste con saber que no lo soy y listo.

Todos tenían sus dudas pero al mirar a elis decidieron dejar el tema hasta allí seguimos hablando hasta que se hicieron las 7 y el sol se había ocultado, en ese momento tanto vinyl como neón sonrieron y nos fuimos a un lugar de su recomendación.

octavia se veía un poco dudosa de si ir o no pero al final acepto venir también, cuando llegamos a donde ellos nos llevaron nos dijeron que se llamaba un club nocturno, más que interesados en el tema ambos entramos al sitio, el lugar era bastante más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, pegadas a la pared estaban un montón de mesas y sillas pero el centro del sitio era literalmente una plataforma de vidrio que cambiaba de colores de manera continua y en donde un montón de ponis bailaban de lo más alocados.

Vinyl y neón nos dijeron que esperáramos cerca de la pista y ellos fueron a hablar con un poni que estaba en una mesa como la que vinyl uso en el tren solo que mucho más grande y al rato vinieron con nosotros.

Neón: jeje °u° bien aceptaron sin dudar ni un segundo nuestra petición así que prepárense para la noche de sus vidas, ¬_¬ ah y recuerden lo que les dijimos antes cuidado con el alcohol o terminan despertando en un sitio totalmente extraño para ustedes y junto con alguien que ni conocen ¿bien?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ seee… cuando eso me pase hablamos, el alcohol nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

Neón: oh chico rudo ¿eh? Bien cuando bajemos vinyl y yo tendremos una competencia a ver quién cae primero ¿que te parece? el perdedor paga la cuenta.

Elis: (se llevó un casco a la mentón) umm interesante… °u° ¡yo le entro!

Sorrow: ¬u¬ por mi adelante.

Flash: amm bueno nada pierdo en intentarlo asi que me uno.

Vinyl: ¬w¬ oh si todos entran pues yo no me quedo detrás entonces.

Octavia: (se puso un casco en la cara) agg va a ser uno de esos días ¿no? ¡Solo procuren no desmallarse que todos pesan!

Elis: 0.o ¿no le entras?

Octavia: (negó con un casco) para nada no tolero el alcohol, con solo un vaso ya me mareo.

En ese momento un pegaso llego volando a donde estaban vinyl y neón y se los llevaron, luego la música paro y un poni con lentes azules y traje de mil colores se paró delante de la mescladora con algún objeto raro en el casco.

¿?: ¡yeguas y corceles, me complace anunciar que hoy va a ser la noche de sus vidas! esta noche se acaban de presentar dos de nuestras más queridas estrellas y ambos han decidido enfrentarse en un cara a cara en esta noche, así que preparen esos cascos para moverse al ritmo de la música de ¡Dj Pon3 Y Neón Light!

En ese momento todos gritaron como locos mientras que vinyl y neón subían cada uno a una mesa mescladora, en ese momento las luces se apagaron y cuando la música volvió a sonar un solo reflector iluminaba a vinyl que estaba tocando en ese momento, todo el mundo incluido nosotros 4 estábamos bailando aunque yo en menor grado por tener a rising en el lomo, luego el reflector de vinyl se apagó y fue el turno de neón de tocar me sorprendió bastante ver y oír como esos dos componían sobre la marcha y nos hacían bailar a todos, en fin, también intente hacer que rising bailar pero nada que se movía, ya después de alrededor de 2 horas tocando el público decidió y vinyl fue la ganadora, ambos chocaron el casco y bajaron a donde estábamos.

Vinyl: jeje ¬u¬ estuviste excelente neón pero mejor suerte para la próxima.

Neón: ja ¬.¬ solo ganaste por poco vinyl, a la próxima te aseguro que ganare yo.

Entre ambos nos miraron a todos -¿y bien les gusto?

Sorrow: °u° lo admito, ¡me encantan las canciones que hacen!

Elis: °u° en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Flash: (se limpió el sudor de la frente) uff hacía ya un tiempo que no me alocaba tanto, son geniales ambos, ya veo que su fama no era exactamente comprada.

Octavia: sip ambos lo hicieron justo como recuerdo, °u° gran trabajo los dos.

Vinyl: (miro un momento el techo) umm hey octi ¿qué tal si nos lanzamos la canción que estábamos componiendo antes?

Octavia: (se rasco la cabeza un poco nerviosa) amm vinyl no se mi música sea muy aceptada en estos sitios.

Neón: naa -u- eso es tontería octavia, aquí hasta el dead metal es aceptado, así que adelante.

Flash: ¿pero que no se supone que la señorita octavia toca es clásica?

Vinyl: oh ¬u¬ parece que alguien aquí se va a sorprender, luego de esta tenemos nuestra competencia para cerrar con broche de oro.

Elis: amm bueno pero antes de eso ¿alguno de casualidad sabe dónde hay un baño?

Vinyl: ¬_¬ ok entonces primero al baño y luego a la mescladora.

Elis agarro a rising y fue junto con vinyl al baño y luego de un rato volvieron las 3 del baño.

Elis: uff… (se pasó un casco por la frente suspirando aliviada) -u- lo recordé a tiempo.

Vinyl: agg de verdad que esa potrilla es un caso bastante complicado ¿en serio tienes que hacer todo eso para que orine?

Elis: -_- esta mañana tuvimos que comprobar la teoría del casco en agua mientras duermes para lograr que lo hiciera así que sí, siempre es bastante difícil hacer que orine.

Vinyl: bueno como sea, octi vamos a ver si nos dan el turno de nuevo.

Octavia: bien vinyl tu ganas, supongo que esta será la primera vez en la historia que se toca algo como esto.

Vinyl y octavia fueron a hablar con el presentador y el las miro extrañado pero al parecer captaron su atención y el de inmediato busco un instrumento para octavia que preguntamos y nos dijeron que era una viola y la conectaron a la mescladora del sitio.

Todos miraron más que extrañados a esas dos pero las dejaron estar, octavia fue la primera en tocar una melodía te tempo lento cosa que me gusto a decir verdad, pero luego paso a tocar con un tempo bastante acelerado llegando a emocionar a varios, y luego vinyl comenzó a acompañarla con mesclas haciendo que todos comenzaran a gritarles en apoyo, una vez terminaron todos los ponis gritaban con emoción y ellas dos saludaron y bajaron.

Sorrow: O.O guau el último grito de esa magnitud que escuche fue en una guerra ¿saben? A eso es lo que yo le llamo talento.

Neón: (sonrió de lo más confiado) bien hora de hacerlos morder el polvo.

Neón camino a una mesa que según él y vinyl nos prestó la misma casa y nosotros lo seguimos… vinyl hablo con alguien del personal y al rato se acercó una camarera con un barril y unas jarras de sidra para cada uno.

Neón: (tomo la jarra) bien señores, las reglas son simples, ¬w¬ no hay, a beber hasta que se desmallen o se retiren aunque aconsejo el retirarse -_- o terminan amanecido con un homo y ni se dan cuenta.

Octavia: (se comenzó a reír) ¿porque me huele a que ya te paso?

Neón: ¬n¬ porque sí que me paso, sin más que decir °u° ¡a darle señores!

A excepción de octavia, todos nos empinamos la jarra de sidra hasta que no dejamos una solo gota, en el vaso, la camarera nos volvió a servir y de nuevo todos nos las tomamos, después de las 9 jarras el primero en salir fue flash que ya estaba mareado, luego a las 24 cayo neón viendo estrellas, a las 30 cayo elis fuera de combate y tanto vinyl como yo seguíamos tomando normal sin sentirnos mareados para sorpresa de todos incluso la camarera, a las 42 jarras ya comenzaba a repugnarme la sidra así que le propuse cambiar la bebida a vinyl por algo más fuerte y ella sonrió gustosa y acepto, le dijo a la camarera que trajera dos botellas de 'mata ponis' y en ese momento todos los que seguían consientes nos miraban sorprendidos.

Octavia: O_O amm vinyl la verdad no creo que sea buena idea, (se rasco la cabeza) ¿recuerdas la última vez que tomaste esa cosa?

Vinyl: °u° nop por eso lo digo, (me señalo) si el tipo lo aguanta rindo mi título de la campeona de tragos a él.

Elis: (se levantó claramente mareada y comenzó a hablar cantado) no les recomiendo intentarlo, mejor déjenlo en un empate (señalo a flash) ¬w¬ de todos modos el paga.

Flash: T-T y hay te van mis honorarios.

Vinyl: naa tampoco soy tan malvada, -u- yo pago la mitad… ¬u¬ pero no pienso echarme para atrás cuando al fin encuentro a alguien que aguanta tanto como yo.

En ese momento la camarera trajo dos botellas de un color negras y en la etiqueta el dibujo del cráneo de un poni con una espada en medio, nos dio a cada una botella y una pequeña copa y de solo destapar la botella de inmediato se olía el alcohol de esa cosa.

Sorrow: amm bueno si quieres adelante, ¬u¬ veamos que tal lo haces vinyl.

Elis: ¬w¬ jeje hip, (se me tiro encima por la espalda agarrando mi cabeza) ¡sorow dale a esa yegua loca en donde mas le duele!… ¬u¬ que luego rematamos pintándole el trasero a celestia de fuxia.

Ok los dos la ignoramos y comenzamos a tomar de esa cosa, admito que eso sí que era y bastante fuerte, de un solo trago desde la boca al estómago me ardía, pero ambos pusimos el vaso en la mesa y sonreímos más que contentos.

Sorrow: (sacudí un poco la cabeza) uff ¡esto si es a lo que yo llamo alcohol! (sonreí más que alegre) ¡esta va a ser una gran noche vinyl!

Vinyl: (también sonrió más que alegre) ¡oh si nene, menos charla y más bebida!

Nos tomamos la primera botella dejando a todos boquiabiertas y en ese momento incluso dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a donde estábamos paso la segunda, tercera, ya en ese momento incluso yo ya veía doble, y vinyl al parecer también, ¿pero ya después de la 4ta?… … … -_- no tengo la más remota idea de que paso.


	60. Potra ciega

Cap 60: Potra ciega.

Al día siguiente cuando me levante no aguantaba para nada la cabeza y de hecho me dolía hasta el alma, pero me levante y al ver a mi alrededor estaba metido en una celda… … … con nada más y nada menos que un perro temblando en una esquía de la celda.

Sorrow: de acuerdo… (me medio tape la cabeza con un casco mirándolo) ni preguntare que rayos paso y por qué esta ese perro ahí.

Técnicamente me arrastre a los barrotes de la celda y grite para ver si venía un guardia, pero para mi sorpresa fueron celestia y luna junto con heal y elis que llegaron muertas de risa… al verlas cerré los ojos y estrelle la cara contra el piso.

Sorrow: bien no pienso ni preguntar que paso por mi bien mental… pero de casualidad en estos 2mil años que pasaron (levante un casco) ¿no habrán inventado algo para la resaca?

Heal: (se rio un poco) jeje pues sí que tienes suerte acosa perros, sí que lo inventaron y como me imagine que estarías justo así traje una para ti y otra para vinyl.

Vinyl: (su voz sonaba desde la celda de enfrente) no sabes cuánto te quero en estos momentos heal.

Heal gracias al cielo nos dio a cada uno una pastilla que me tome incluso antes que me pasaran el agua para luego dejar caer mi cabeza contra el suelo de nuevo.

Tia: (Se rio un poco) ¿alguno recuerda algo de lo que hicieron ayer?

Sorrow: no (señale al perro) y por una vez en mi vida creo que me alegro que sea así.

Vinyl: después de la 4ta botella… no tengo la más remota idea de que paso, a todas estas ¿quien gano?

Elis: ¬u¬ pues admito que fue bastante interesante de ver, ambos se tomaron 8 botellas cada uno, tengo que admitirlo, primera vez en toda mi vida que veo un empate cuando se trata de sorrow bebiendo.

Luna: 0.o ¿solo 8 botellas y ambos terminaron así? ¬_¬ Vamos incluso yo puedo aguantar más que eso.

Elis: O.o uff luna eso sí que es resistencia, yo solo le di un sorbo a ese mata ponis como le dicen y me arrepentí.

Luna: O.0 espera dijiste ¿mata ponis?

Vinyl: see -u- nos tomamos cada uno cuarentidale de sidras pero simplemente no nos hacía nada, así que pedimos algo más fuerte.

Heal: O.0 ¿saben? Muchos matarían por el hígado de ustedes dos, yo a las 5 jaras de sidra ya no doy para más, y ni hablar del mata poni, lo probé una vez y me arrepentí.

En ese momento celestia y elis se echaron a reír demasiado fuerte y el dolor de cabeza que cargaba era mucho peor así que entre vinyl y yo les pedimos bajar el volumen.

Tia: jeje hay -w- y dale con ustedes, en fin ¿ya quieren salir de allí o les damos unas horas más?

Vinyl: solo asegúrate de que no entre luz y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Heal: que… (se tuvo que aguantar la risa) ¿ganas de ponerse melosos de nuevo con el perro?

Ok en ese momento nos valió leña el dolor de cabeza ambos miramos a esas tres más que preocupados - por amor al cielo no van a decir que me tire al perro.

Elis: (desvió la mirada) amm.

Sorrow: T-T hay por Dios.

Elis: (Se rio un poco) pff naa el perro quedo salvado peeero estuvieron bastante cerca tú y vinyl, por eso los metimos a cada uno en una celda distinta.

Vinyl: uff TnT de verdad que no vuelvo a tomar de esa forma.

Tia: bueno… ¬w¬ preferiría que lo volvieran a hacer en realidad, (Se comenzó a reír) eso de ayer fue en definitiva muy divertido verlos cantar canciones de niños, bailar como tarados, actuar con sus géneros intercambiados, hacer guerras de soldaditos mágicos, verlos intentar seducir al perro, ¬w¬ y entre muchas otras cosas más que de seguro morirían si se acordaran, fue toda la diversión que necesitaba desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

Sorrow: (estrelle mi cabeza contra el suelo) demonios solo déjeme unos minutos para procesarlo ¿sí?

Vinyl: de verdad… noche de fiesta loca, joder como detesto estos momentos y mucho más con la fregada resaca.

Heal: amm bueno los dejaremos en paz por un tiempo así que hasta pronto.

Las cuatro salieron de los calabozos y ni vinyl ni yo queríamos decir 'a', más por la resaca que por cualquier otra cosa, pero ya luego de unas horas la pastilla de heal hizo efecto y por lo menos ya no estaba muriendo del dolor de cabeza así que me levante del suelo y me senté por lo menos.

Sorrow: hey vinyl, que tal por haya ¿ya al menos puedes pararte sin morir?

Vinyl: uff mas o menos, -_- que dices ¿ni preguntamos por nuestro sanidad mental?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ totalmente de acuerdo, solo dejamos esto en empate, (señale al perro temblando en la esquina) y hacemos que nunca estuvo aquí.

Vinyl: hecho, ahora, (miro a la puerta) ¿Hay Alguien Allí? ¿Podrían Sacarnos De Une Buena Vez?

Al poco un guardia se apareció junto con elis que aún no dejaba de reírse le pedimos al guardia que abriera la celda y el con gusto lo hizo cuando abrió la puerta de mi celda el perro salió corriendo como alma llevada por el demonio, decidimos mejor ignorar al perro y solo salir de allí, una vez fuera de los calabozos la verdad la luz me seguía dando dolor de cabeza pero ni de chiste seguía en el calabozo.

Elis: y… (nos miró riendo a vinyl y a mi) ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?

Ambos coincidimos la verdad ¬_¬ - dormir de una buena vez hasta el otro día.

Elis: amm lo imaginaba, en fin que se diviertan ambos durmiendo, °u° iré a ver cómo sigue heal con rising.

Sorrow: (levante un casco) si suerte con eso, (mire a vinyl) nos vemos luego.

Vinyl: (de inmediato se puso sus lentes) si nos vemos luego, ya necesito llegar a casa de una buena vez.

Los tres nos separamos y yo fui directo a la habitación y me tire en la cama a intentar dormir la verdad no se ni cuanto estuve dormido pero ya cuando me levante era de noche, y gracias al cielo se me había pasado la peor parte de la resaca, como vi la bolsa de dulces que elis compro antes tome una paleta y me la metí a la boca para ayudar a mi cuerpo a eliminar un poco el alcohol y luego fue que me di cuenta que elis no estaba por ningún lado así que me levante y salí del cuarto.

Una vez fuera camine por los pasillos para ir a la habitación de heal ya que la última vez me dijo que iría allí, en el camino me encontré con un guardia apoyado en su lanza pero dormido algo que me dio risa, lo deje en paz y solo camine a la habitación de heal y de care, cuando llegue, toque la puerta pero no respondió nadie, solo para asegurarme gire la perilla a ver y la puerta estaba abierta así que entre pero no había ni un alma en la habitación.

Luego fui al comedor para probar suerte, pero también estaba vacío, intente con el patio pero solo vi a un guardia dormido también, revise la habitación de celestia y solo habían dos guardias dormidos en la puerta y una habitación vacía.

Sorrow: hey tierra a él perezoso… (agite mi casco delante de uno de los guardias) ¿me escuchas? ¡Qué Despiertes Hombre!

A pesar de eso el no hizo absolutamente nada cosa que me extraño de sobre manera, intente con el otro guardia pero tampoco hubo respuesta, eso me comenzó a preocupar bastante así que decidí recurrir al vínculo que teníamos elis y yo para ver donde estaba así que cerré los ojos y me concentre, casi de inmediato la sentí en el piso de arriba así que fui a las escaleras y comencé a caminar a donde estaba, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación dos guardias estaban allí parados y dormidos también, más que extrañado entre en la habitación y dentro estaban luna, celestia, heal, care, elis, rising, rainbow, y por ultimo pinkie, todos sin excepción estaban dormidos algo ya más que extraño.

Pase y me acerque a ellos para intentar despertarlos pero ninguno reaccionaba no importa que hiciera, solo para asegurarme me fije si respiraban y en efecto todos lo hacían sin problemas así que no estaban muertos, volví a intentar despertarlos pero era inútil por alguna razón ninguno despertaba.

Sorrow: ¿pero qué rayos pasa aquí?

Me fije un poco mejor en ellos y note que todos estaban dormidos pero todos veían en la dirección de luna, mientras que luna estaba dormida frente a pinkie, celestia había caído con un casco estirado a luna y aparte tenía las alas desplegadas, heal y care estaban uno al lado del otro y ambos cayeron de espaldas, mientras que elis había caído de pecho en el suelo con ambos cascos estirados adelante y rising en su lomo.

Sorrow: 0.o bien es obvio que algo paso, si mal no recuero luna nos dijo que estaban buscando una forma de ayudar a pinkie con su problema de pesadillas ¿no? Por cómo están todos algo tuvo que ir mal con la forma de ayudar a pinkie, (Me pare a dos patas y levante mis cascos al aire admito desesperado) ¡Pero Como Rayos Se Supone Que Le Haga Para Despertarlos? ¡No se absolutamente de magia para sueños o algo así!

En ese momento mire a elis su cuerpo estaba normal pero de verdad podía sentir el dolor que ella tenía por el vínculo, en ese momento decidí simplemente cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en ella, a medida que más me concentraba más notaba una liguera diferencia en ella, su cuerpo físico o mejor dicho la daga estaba allí, pero su alma no lo estaba, estaba en la cabeza de pinkie, estaba por correr al cuerpo de pinkie pero sin explicación alguna comencé a sentirme cansado y solo colapse.

Comencé a escuchar a alguien reír así que abrí los ojos y vi a pinkie con el pelo lacio muy cerca mío y sonriendo como loca, al ver que desperté ella se alejó de mi riendo, yo de inmediato intente pararme pero al ver bien estaba amarrado a una mesa de las 4 patas, algunas amarras en mi cuerpo y un anillo en mi cuerno, mire a mi alrededor y absolutamente todo estaba a oscuras solo estaba yo iluminado y pinkie que estaba parada a dos patas riendo en frente de mí.

Sorrow: agg genial -_- de una resaca a caer en manos de una yegua loca.

Pinkie: (me miro un poco enfadada) ¡hey no estoy loca! (no aguanto la risa) pff bueno tal vez si lo estoy, que te parece tu cama ¿es de tu gusto?

Sorrow: (mire las amaras) amm pues si pinkie te quedo muy bien el detalle de las amarras, ¬w¬ últimamente me caí mucho de la cama y esto en definitiva me va a ayudar a no hacerlo, así que supongo que gracias.

Pinkie: oh pues de nada, las hice especiales para ti.

Sorrow: (Deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa) agg rayos, bien ya juegos aparte pinkie suéltame de una vez.

Pinkie: nop, (puso sus cascos detrás de su cuerpo mientras me miro sonriendo) tengo algo especial preparado para ti así que ni lo pienses.

En ese momento solo suspire y cerré los ojos un momento, volví a concentrar en elis dándome cuenta que estaba cerca y aparte que cada vez se sentía peor.

Sorrow: (la mire bastante serio) bien pinkie no me sueltes si quieres, pero dime dónde están y que hiciste con los demás.

Pinkie: ¿los demás? (se rio un poco y saco una cierra de detrás de ella) ¿que no deberías de estarte preocupando más bien por ti?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ y que ¿si te pido que me sueltes o esas cosas lo vas a hacer? No lo creo, pero al menos quiero saber del resto, (recosté mi cabeza en la mesa) al fin y al cabo alguna ya vendrá y te pareara el trasero.

Pinkie: jajaja (comenzó a reír con ganas mientras se agarraba el estómago) ¿ya te han dicho antes que tienes un buen sentido del humor? Bien tu ganas te mostrare donde están los demás.

En ese momento pinkie salió del área iluminada y poco después 7 reflectores se encendieron iluminando a cada uno de los que vi en el cuarto atados a una mesa igual a la mía pero a diferencia de mi todos habían sido torturados, los que aún estaban consientes estaban derramando lágrimas, le di gracias al cielo que está loca tuviera la decencia de dejar intacta a rising pero la potra aún tenía una mirada vacía mientras estaba atada a la mesa.

Al ver a elis supe por que el dolor atravesó el vínculo y pude sentirlo tan claramente, pinkie le había arrancado una de sus alas y tenía varios clavos por el cuerpo, y lo peor era que el resto no estaban en mejor condición, todos tenían sus alas o cuernos cortados y heridas repartidas por todo el cuerpo de diferentes maneras.

Pinkie: (miro al resto) jeje bueno ¿que les parece la vista? (se llevó un casco a la mentón) si mal no recuerdo dijeron algo de que cuando no se quien viniera haría que me arrepintiera ¿no? (me señalo sonriendo de lo más contenta) bueno creo que con el aquí sus esperanzas fueron en vano ¿no lo creen?

Luna: (bajo la cabeza) demonios, no el también.

Tia: (aun con su cuerno arrancado y clavado en su pecho y sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miro furiosa a pinkie) te vas… te vas a arrepentir, eso te lo aseguro.

Elis: jajaja (elis aun tan herida como estaba comenzó a reír y miro a pinkie) ¡ruega a Dios todo lo que sepas, porque cuando me suelte de aquí, me voy a asegurar de meterte la sierra esa por el…!

Antes que elis terminara de hablar pinkie bajo una palanca y todas las que aún estaban consientes terminaron siendo electrocutadas hasta que cayeron inconsciente, en ese momento pude sentir el tremendo dolor que todas sintieron.

Sorrow: (baje la cabeza) dime algo pinkie, como te gustaría más tu muerte, lenta y dolorosa o muy lenta y muy dolorosa, o prefieres un infierno de dolor eterno, (la mire con ojos fríos y vacíos) porque te voy a hacer pagar por cada estupidez que hiciste aquí.

Pinkie: (comenzó a caminar a donde yo estaba y tomo de nuevo la sierra con su boca) palabras muy valientes para alguien que va a morir en unos minutos ¿no crees?

Yo solo me quede viéndola como se acercaba, hasta que llego a donde estaba y se paró a dos patas.

Pinkie: dime algo saco de carne ¿dónde quieres tu cuerno luego que lo corte? ¿En el pecho o prefieres en un lugar más privado?

Sorrow: ¿vas a hacerlo?... (Solo la mire a la cara con indiferencia) ¿O solo vas a hablar hasta aburrirme?

Ella sonrió complacida al verme y luego puso sus casco a la mesa, cuando ella comenzó a acercar a sierra a mi cuerno en ese momento jale con todo lo que tenía un casco y partí en pedazos la amarra que tenía de paso golpeando en la cara a pinkie haciendo que cayera al piso por andar a dos patas, y antes que la sierra cayera al piso la atrape contra mi cuerpo con ese mismo casco, luego la subí a mi boca y corte todas las amarras que tenía encima en momento quedando libre de la mesa, cuando pinkie se recuperó del golpe se levantó y me miro enojada.

Pinkie: (se puso un casco en la cabeza) ¿pero qué demonios acabas de hacer? Debería de haber sido imposible que te soltaras con la fuerza de un estúpido unicornio y menos con tu magia sellada.

Sorrow: (estire un poco el cuello) pues debiste de investigar más de mi idiota, (la mire enojado) yo no tengo la fuerza de un estúpido unicornio, fueron ya varias las veces que tuve que pelear a casco con alimañas de tres veces mi tamaño y por eso esas estúpidas amarras las podía romper en cualquier momento, (en ese momento revente el anillo de mi cuerno) y en estos momentos te pienso hacer picadillo pinkie.

Pinkie: jeje bueno admito que me descuide (sonrió contenta) ¿pero hacerme picadillo? Eso ya lo veremos saco de carne.

Sin perder tiempo lance una estaca de hielo a ella y solo se lanzó a un lado y rodo por el piso para esquivarla, para mi sorpresa en esa rodada había recogido un cuchillo y lo tenía agarrado en su boca, luego ella corrió a donde yo estaba y lanzo un golpe a mi cara que bloquee con un casco para luego empujarla y obligarla a retroceder seguido de lanzar una flecha eléctrica directo a su cabeza, pero ella se agacho y me lanzo el cuchillo que tenía en la boca, así que salte a un lado y luego corrí a donde ella estaba lanzándole un golpe a la cara que ella evito pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me barrí por el suelo, logre tumbarla y de inmediato la pise en el pecho con fuerza haciendo que escupiera sangre mientras cada vez hacia más presión en su pecho.

Sorrow: ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de mandarte al otro mundo pinkie?

Pinkie: cof (tosió y me miro sonriendo) si tengo unas, mejor suerte a la próxima.

En ese momento un cuchillo me atravesó en un costado del cuerpo y al mirar a mi alrededor estaba rodeado de cuchillos flotantes, ella me pateo el estómago soltándose de mi agarre y luego los cuchillos vinieron a mí a toda velocidad, me rodee con una barrera pero eran tantos que unos 4 lograron atravesarla y me dieron de lleno clavándose 1 en mi casco derecho y 3 en mis costados, ella tomo un martillo de quien sabe donde y estaba por aplastar mi cabeza pero logre saltar a tiempo a un lado y evite que me diera.

Sorrow: (respiraba agitado por el dolor de los cuchillos) ¿pero de dónde demonios salió eso?

Pinkie: es fácil estúpido, (se paró a dos patas y levanto un casco y encima del apareció un cuchillo de la nada) estas en mi espacio (sonrió más que confiada) ¡Y Aquí Mando Yo Saco De Carne, Así Que Olvídate De Salir De Aquí Con Vida!

Sorrow: (la mire y sonreí) oh ¿así que es eso no? Bueno (en ese momento me quite todos los cuchillos del cuerpo y me comencé a sanar los cortes) entonces no me voy a contener más, si tu usas tus trucos a ese grado yo usare mi magia a placer.

De inmediato reforcé todas mis capacidades físicas y me lance a correr directo a pinkie ella se rio al verme ir a ella y luego un muro de cuchillas salió delante de ella, pero me trasporte a su costado y la golpee con un casco en la cara, luego intente patearla pero ella se cubrió con el martillo y me empujo, cuando retrocedí solo pude sentir un dolor agudo en mi pata derecha que me hizo gritar, al ver mi pata tenía un objeto de metal con dientes afilado que al cerrarse estos se calvaron en mi pata.

Pinkie: oh pobrecillo (me miro con supuesta lastima) ¿acaso tu patita se quedó atorada en la trampa? ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártela?

Di un chasquido y con mi magia partí esa cosa en dos liberando mi pata, la apoye al suelo y me dolía bastante pero no me iba a dejar matar tan fácil.

Sorrow: (Baje la cabeza) demonios este va a ser uno de esos días ¿no? (mire a pinkie) Agg en fin terminemos con esto ya, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con una lunática.

Pinkie: umm bueno tienes razón, ya me estas aburriendo (dejo sus cascos aun lado) y la verdad tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer que estar jugando contigo.

De inmediato golpee el suelo y un circulo bastante amplio se esparció por el campo, corrí a donde estaba pinkie y ella tuvo precaución del circulo pero al ver que no le hizo nada tomo una jodida sierra eléctrica de la nada y corío también a donde yo estaba.

Me prepare para golpearla y ella me lanzo un corte horizontal con esa cosa, cuando estuve a un milímetro de que esa cosa me tocara me trasporte a un costado de ella y le di un golpe directo en su costado quemándole esa zona, ella grito de dolor y soltó la sierra pero también salto a un lado y me lanzo de nuevo un montón de cuchillas, así que me trasporte y las cuchillas terminaron clavadas en el suelo, esta vez salí en su cara y la golpee en el rostro ella retrocedió pero termino clavándose en una pata una estaca de hielo que había hecho a su espalda luego tome unos cuantos de los cuchillos que ella me lanzo con mi magia y se los devolví.

Ella salto a un lado para evitarlos pero antes que callera golpee el suelo con mi otro casco y termine congelando sus patas, ella forcejeo para soltarse pero antes que lo hiciera corrí a ella haciendo que abandonará la idea de soltarse y me ataco lanzando varios de los cristales explosivos en todo su alrededor y estallando todo lo que la rodeaba.

Pinkie: ¡Cómo Te Quedo El Ojo Saco De Carne?

Como respuesta solo le lance una esfera llena de agua a la cara y luego desde su espalda lance una lanza eléctrica al agua en sus patas, electrocutándola al punto que aun el hielo en sus patas se derritió y ella cayo temblando sin poder parar en el suelo y de inmediato le enterré unos clavos que vi en el suelo en cada casco dejándola pegada al suelo para luego pisarle el pecho.

Pinkie: (comenzó a toser sangre y miro a un lado) acaba conmigo de una vez unicornio.

Sorrow: (al verla simplemente me gire y camine a donde estaba elis) naa no puedo matarte pinkie.

Elis: sorrow… (me miro apenas consiente) no te dejes engañar… esa no es pinkie… cof cof e- es surprise, debes… matarla ahora.

Sorrow: (suspire un poco frustrado y camine a donde ella estaba) -_- hace ya bastante que me di cuenta que no es pinkie elis, solo le seguía el juego, (corte todas la amarras de elis y la acosté en el suelo) ¬_¬ ¿cuándo has escuchado que pinkie llame a alguien saco de carne?

Surprise: (aun clavada me miro enfadada) ¡Entonces Si Lo Sabias Porque No Me Matas Unicornio!

Sorrow: (la mire con ojos vacíos) por que no vale la pena hacerlo, solo eres una estúpida potrilla inmadura, que no ve ni lo que la golpea en la cara, al matarte solo me avergonzaría de mí mismo.

Saque los clavos y cuchillos del cuerpo de elis y también le sane tan siquiera un poco las heridas hasta que cerraron y ella aunque adolorida por lo menos pudo ponerse de pie, pero surprise ese momento estaba tan furiosa que no le importó su cuerpo y de un solo jalón hizo que los clavos le atravesaran las patas y se puso de pie mirándonos.

Surprise: (su sonrisa de siempre se esfumo y me miro con odio) ¡Te Vas A Arrepentir De Esto Unicornio, Voy A Hacer Que Conozcas El Infierno!

En ese momento ella fue rodeada de un aura roja como la sangre y comenzó a caminar a nosotros, elis se quitó los guantes y tomo dos cuchillos del suelo mientras que yo solo la vi con lastima.

Sorrow: potrilla estúpida ¿de verdad no lo has visto aun?

Surprise: (Seguía caminando y mirándonos con odio) cállate y prepárate para conocer la peor manera de morir unicornio.

Elis: (levanto las dagas en frente suyo) sorrow no vale la pena, solo matémosla y listo.

Sorrow: (mire a elis) elis ve y suelta a las demás, deja que yo me encargue por esta vez.

Elis: (bajo los cuchillos camino a donde estaban el resto) agg bien pero ten cuidado sorrow no bromea con eso de matarte.

Sorrow: lo sé, solo confía en mí.

Yo también comencé a caminar a donde ella estaba y al estar cerca el uno del otro ella fue la primera en lanzarme un millar de cuchillas desde todas las direcciones pero antes que me dieran el aire a mi alrededor se congelo encerrándome a mí mismo en una esfera de hielo que recibió todos los cuchillos luego la estalle de un golpe y corrí a donde ella estaba parada pero me barrí al notar que delante de mi estaba un fino hilo que casi me decapita.

Ella retrocedió para alejarse de mí y luego lanzo unos cristales más solo que estos en vez de estallar comenzaron a liberar una nube de humo de color morado, de inmediato me tape la nariz y boca y aguante la respiración al recordar la niebla del bosque pero ella comenzó a lanzar cuchillos desde todas las direcciones impidiendo que saliera de la nube de humo ya me estaba quedando sin aire y ella no dejaba de lanzarlos me trasporte fuera de la nube y ella apareció detrás de mí haciéndome un corte con la sierra en el lomo, di un buen grito antes de patearla para alejara mío y luego lance una lanza de hielo que ella corto con la sierra pero al tocar la sierra la lanza exploto en pedazos logando herir también a surprise y haciendo que se alejara más aún.

Antes que se recuperara del estallido de la lanza me trasporte de frente a ella y le di un golpe con mi casco quemándole el pecho y mandándola a volar en contra de una pared, ella cayó al suelo y se levantó pero no se dio cuenta de la enorme esfera de agua que le cayó encima y la empapo totalmente, ella salto del suelo pensando que vendría una enorme descarga pero en vez de eso en el segundo que aterrizo me trasporte a su lado y le di un golpe con mi cascos cargado con hielo congelando todo su cuerpo en el sitio a excepción de su cabeza.

Sorrow: se acabó surprise, (me senté frente a ella) sabes que no vas a poder matarme así que ya ríndete.

Surprise: ¿por qué? (me miro con odio puro)¡Porque No Puedo Matarte Unicornio!

Sorrow: (la mire a los ojos bastante serio) por que no pienso dejar que una potrilla ciega como tú me mate.

Surprise: ¡de que rayos hablas no estoy ciega!

Sorrow: ¿a no? Entonces dime ¿porque razón intentas matarnos?

Surprise: para proteger a pinkie de todos los que le puedan hacer daño.

Sorrow: ¿si es así porque nos atacas a nosotros?

Surprise: (me miro con odio) porque ustedes son los primeros que la van a herir y no voy a permitirlo, no voy a permitir que nadie apague la sonrisa de pinkie.

Elis: es curioso eso que dices surprise, (se sentó a mi lado con rising frente a ella) si es como dices (la miro más que seria) entonces córtate el cuello tu misma.

Surprise: (nos miró con duda) ¿y por qué rayos haría eso?

Sorrow: dime algo ¿te has detenido aunque sea un momento a mirar a pinkie? Sé que la tienes en algún sitio de aquí surprise, te voy a soltar y te invito a que vayas y la mires a la cara, luego dime que vez.

Surprise: (nos vio seria) si me sueltas considérate muerto unicornio.

Sorrow: (yo solo recosté mi lomo en el de elis) eso lo dudo surprise, solo has lo que te digo.

Como dije hice que el hielo se derritiera y ella cayo libre en el suelo, pero al intentar ponerse de pie solo cayó al piso llorando un poco, elis y yo solo nos quedamos allí sentados lomo con lomo y ella intento atacarnos con uno de sus cuchillos pero termino chocando en la barrera que tenía alrededor nuestro.

Sorrow: deja de perder el tiempo y solo has lo que te dije, haciendo eso solo nos das aún más razón en llamarte estúpida potrilla inmadura.

Elis: (ok la miro a hecha una furia) ¡Si No Quieres Entonces Avísame Para Llevarte A Rastras A Que La Veas! ¡tú decides como será!

Ella solo suspiro frustrada luego se arrastró a donde estábamos.

Surprise: (nos miró ya rendida) bien ustedes ganan, no puedo levantarme así que tengo que pedirles su ayuda para ir a donde esta pinkie.

Sorrow: (me levante a duras penas ya que también me dolía todo) te ayudare -_- pero intentas algo y te meto el jodido cuchillo en el trasero, ¬_¬ y ni pienses en tocarle un pelo a la potrilla o la cosa va a ser mucho peor.

Surprise: agg prometo no hacer nada ¿feliz?

Elis: (también se levantó y subió a rising en su lomo) ¬_¬ ¿y te crees que me voy a tomar enserio una promesa de ti? Ni hablar potrilla, ya sorrow te advirtió así que tenlo en mente.

Entre elis y yo cargamos a surprise y fuimos a donde estaban las mesas con todas, hay fue que me fije que todos estaban inconscientes y acostados en fila, como sea fuimos a uno de los lugares que no estaban iluminados y siguiendo las instrucciones de surprise encontramos una puerta de metal, la abrimos y al caminar un poco encontramos unas escaleras, que nos dijo subiéramos, al subirlas llegamos a una habitación pequeña con solo una silla y una ventana de vidrio.

Cundo nos acercamos a la ventana del otro lado había una habitación bastante grande y con cantidad de platos con dulces y pasteles de todo tipo sobre varias mesas con sillas, adornos de fiesta como serpentinas, globos, hasta una cosa de cartón con la forma de un poni exageradamente colorido estaba colgada del techo…ok en verdad tenia un ambiente perfecto para fiestas.

O ese sería el caso si no fuera porque absolutamente todas las bandejas con dulces estaban regadas por el piso, las mesas habían sido partidas en pedazos, de las sillas no quedaba ninguna en pie, ni siquiera los adornos del techo estaban intactos, pero estaba más que claro que todo había sido utilizado para intentar romper una enorme ventana en la habitación ya que el vidrio tenía algunas rajaduras por golpes, pero a lo que más le prestamos atención fue a pinkie que estaba completamente enrollada y tapando sus orejas con sus cascos.

Sorrow: (obligue a surprise a verla) dime que ves surprise.

Surprise: malditos sean (nos miró enojada) ¡Que Le Hicieron A Pinkie?

Elis: (la miro bastante seria) pues eso dímelo tu idiota, desde que llegamos solo te dedicaste a intentar matarnos a todos ¿dime cómo demonios le haríamos algo?

Surprise: ¿entonces por qué esta triste? ¿Por qué llora?

Sorrow: (la soltamos en la puerta) por que no entras y lo averiguas tu misma.

Elis le abrió la puerta y yo solo por lastima le cure un poco los casos para que al menos no le dolieran tanto y pudiera levantarse, ella nos miró más que con odio y entro a la habitación con pinkie mientras que ambos solo nos recostamos en la pared de la puerta sin dejar que pinkie nos viera.

Surprise: ¿pinkie? (entro y camino a donde pinkie) Pero que te p…

Surprise ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando pinkie comenzó a gritar y le dio una tremenda patada en el pecho que hizo sus huesos crujir tumbándola al suelo y luego intento ahorcar a surprise con sus propios cascos mientras gritaba de pura ira, surprise intentaba hacer que pinkie la soltara pero ella no retrocedía una pulgada, cuando surprise estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pinkie solo la soltó y ella comenzó a toser y a intentar respirar.

Pinkie: ¿por qué? (comenzó a llorar con sus cascos aun en el cuello de surprise) ¿Por Qué No Puedo Matarte Aun Si Te Odio Tanto? (su voz se comenzó a quebrar) ¡con solo matarte aquí mismo todo podría volver a ser como antes! yo disfrutando sin miedo de que termine lastimando a mis amigas… solamente me has traído miseria todos estos años, (sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la cara de surprise) ¿y por qué aun así no puedo solo acabar contigo y terminar con todo?

Surprise: (la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo) ¿p- pinkie?

Pinkie: (cerro los ojos y apretó sus cascos) ¡Cállate No Quiero Escuchar Ni Una Sola Palabra De Ti, Solo Quiero Que Desaparezcas!

Ya para ese momento surprise no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar, mientras miraba a pinkie.

Surprise: pero pinkie ¿porque me odias? yo solo he intentado hacerte feliz todos estos años.

Pinkie: feliz… (la miro con la más pura ira) ¿Hacerme feliz? ¡Ósea Que Piensas Que Obligarme Ver Noche Tras Noche Como Matabas A Mis Amigas Me Hace Feliz? (le dio un golpe en la cara) ¿Crees Que Verte Asesinarlas Me Hace Feliz? (la volvió a golpear) ¿Crees Que El Ver Como Sufrían Y Oír Sus Gritos De Ayuda Sin Poder Hacer Nada Por Ellas Me Hace Feliz? ¡Solo Como Fue Que Llegaste A Esa Conclusión Tan Estúpida Surprise!

Surprise: (cerro los ojos mientras lloraba) pero ellas no pueden ser tus amigas de verdad, te hicieron demasiado daño como para que las consideres como tal.

Pinkie: ¡solo dime de que rayos hablas surprise ellas jamás me han hecho daño!

Surprise: (la miro más que convencida) ¡claro que lo hicieron pinkie! ¿que acaso no recuerdas tu cumpleaños n° 20? ¿Cuándo todas te abandonaron y estuviste al borde de colapsar por la tristeza? ¡Incluso Comenzaste A Hacer Una Fiesta Con Un Saco De Papas Solo Para Aliviar Tu Dolor! (la miro enojada) ¡Si Fueran Tus Amigas Jamás Te Hubieran Hecho Algo Como Eso! ¿Oh que hay de esa rainbow? ¡Te considera una molestia solo porque eres muy alegre y tú sabes muy bien eso! ¡solo merecen morir por herirte de esa forma!

Pinkie: (comenzó a apretar su cuello de nuevo y la miro con odio mientras lloraba) ¡Solo Por Eso Has Estado Haciéndome Esto Surprise? ¡Solo me dejaron en mi cumpleaños para prepararme una fiesta sorpresa!... si me entristecí mucho ese día ¡Pero Fue Mucha Más Mi Alegría Al Saber Que Solo Me Preparaban Una Fiesta Sorpresa! ¡jamás en mi vida alguien había hecho algo así por mí, y rainbow no me considera una molestia! ¿crees que me hubiera defendido aun de su amiga de la infancia si de verdad lo fuera? No surprise, por eso las adoro, por eso es que son mis amigas, (comenzó a apretar mucho más su cuello haciendo que surprise pataleara y le golpeara uno de sus cascos) ¡Y Por Eso Es Que No Puedo Tolerar Que Las Dañes, No Pienso Permitir Que Les Hagas Nada!

Pinkie apretó el cuello de surprise al punto de que estuvo a punto de matarla pero surprise a duras penas dijo su nombre y pinkie solo la soltó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pinkie: (sus lágrimas caían en el pelaje de una muy débil surprise) ¿solo porque no puedo matarte?

Elis: porque tu mente dice que ella es una amenaza… (en ese momento elis camino a donde estaba pinkie y la abraso quitando sus cascos del cuello de surprise) pero en tu corazón aun la consideras tu preciada amiga pinkie.

Pinkie: (miro a elis llorado) ¿pero cómo puedo considerarla una amiga? ¿si al verla lo único que siento es ira?

Elis: (sonrió mientras la abrasaba) pues entonces quéjate con tu corazón, se sincera pinkie… extrañas a esa amiga tuya que siempre jugaba contigo ¿verdad?

Pinkie no respondió solo cerró los ojos mientras seguía llorando.

Elis: solo desearías que esto nuca hubiera pasado ¿cierto?

Pinkie: (mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su voz se quebró) s- sí, solo quiero a esa surprise que siempre me animaba… a esa que no le temía y que no me atormentaba… snif a- a esa surprise que siempre considere mi mejor amiga… (miro a surprise mientras que la lagrimas no paraban de bajar pos su rostro) solo quiero a mi vieja amiga de vuelta.

Surprise se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba, en ese momento todo comenzó a temblar de inmediato me levante y corrí a donde estaban los demás desmallados, pero antes de poder llegar todo se derrumbó y lo siguiente que supe fue que me levante en la habitación de antes y que todos al igual que yo se despertaron más que desorientados.


	61. Vive rising

Cap 61: Vive rising.

Comencé a revisar mi cuerpo y no tenía ninguna herida, al mirar al resto me alivio ver que estaban despertando y no tenían ninguna herida, pero también note que aún era de noche.

Sorrow: agg (me puse un casco en la cabeza y suspire aliviado) ¿están todos bien?

Elis: pues yo si… (camino a donde yo estaba y tomo a rising con sus cascos mirando que tenía los ojos abiertos) y parece que rising también.

Heal: ¿p- princesa? (miro a luna mientras se apretaba a si misma con sus cascos y temblaba de miedo) ¿que r- rayos fue t- todo eso?

Luna: agg de veras lo lamento heal, pero surprise se me adelanto y uso mi propio hechizo contra todos nosotros terminando metidos en su trampa.

Care: por celestia… (Estaba temblando mientras se abrazaba aun con su propias alas) ¿y ustedes me dicen que lidian con esas cosas a diario? (nos miró aterrado) ¡Solo cómo demonios pueden soportar algo así? Yo no quiero más nunca tener que meterme en algo así, (comenzó a llorar un poco) el dolor de perder mis alas fue tan real, de verdad no sé cómo es que aun rainbow y elis puedes vivir después de pasar por algo así, e- eso solo fue demasiado real para mí.

Tia: sé que eso fue demasiado para ambos, (en ese momento celestia abrazo tanto a heal como a care) pero ya todo acabo, pueden estar tranquilos ahora, (bajo la cabeza un poco triste) y de verdad lamento el que tuvieran que pasar por eso.

Rainbow: agg (suspiro mientras también temblaba un poco y abrazaba sus alas) r- rayos pasar por eso una segunda vez es ya demasiado, ¿pero qué rayos fue lo que paso? (miro a pinkie) ¿ya todo termino?

Pinkie: (bajo su cabeza más que deprimida) eso creo.

Sorrow: tranquila pinkie, (le puse un casco en el hombro) si cualquier cosa sucede solo dínoslo y te ayudaremos.

Pinkie: (nos miró a todos muy decaída) ¿podría pedirles que me dejen sola un momento?

Elis: si es lo que quieres… (ella comenzó a caminar a la puerta) entonces no hay problema, (la miro sonriendo un poco) nos vemos después pinkie.

Todos estaban por preguntar pero entre elis y yo los sacamos a todos del cuarto provocando que nos miraran molestos pero un momento después entendieron el por qué los sacamos, pinkie comenzó a llorar amargamente y todos decidimos solo darle su espacio.

Cada uno se fue por su camino, pero nosotros no fuimos a nuestra habitación si no que más bien fuimos a la sala del trono y luego abrí el pasaje que encontré la última vez solo que esta vez ni de chiste caminaba, nos trasporte al fondo y luego subimos a la punta del castillo hay elis y yo nos acostamos simplemente a disfrutar del lugar mientras que rising solo se quedó en el pecho de elis acostada sin hacer nada más que mirarla, estuvimos hablando de varias cosas por un tiempo hasta que al final ambos solo cerramos los ojos y disfrutábamos de la agradable brisa del lugar.

Paso un buen rato hasta que note algo y al abrir los ojos por primera vez rising se había movido por ella misma, me alegraría bastante si no fuera porque solo se movió para intentar tomar a kuro pero era tremendamente pesada para ella, tanto elis como yo la vimos como intentaba sacarla de una u otra forma y también como ella misma frotaba su cuello contra la funda.

Elis: ¿no puedes con esa? (saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo a las patas de rising mientras le dio una mirada vacía) entonces intenta con esta.

Rising por primera vez quito su cara de muerta y nos miró enojada, tomo el cuchillo con sus cascos y lo apunto a su cuello pero sus cascos temblaban como gelatinas y no pudo subirlo hasta atravesarse el cuello así que ella nos miró y corrió a donde estábamos ambos con el cuchillo en la boca e intento torpemente atacarnos, ambos solo nos levantamos y la esquivamos por un tiempo mientras ella nos atacaba como podía.

Sorrow: (ella intento clavarme la daga en una pata así que solo levante la pata y ella tropezó cayendo al suelo y soltando la daga) ¿qué intentas lograr rising?

Ella se levantó del suelo y volvió a tomar el cuchillo, luego volvió a intentar clavarme el cuchillo pero como ya estaba cansado de estar esquivándola cuando vino por mi casco le di un golpe a el cuchillo haciendo que ella lo soltara, luego elis se quitó los guantes y la abrazo de la cintura con ambas manos asegurándose también de tomar sus alas, rising pataleaba como loca mientas gritaba para que elis la soltara pero elis no cedía ni un poco.

Elis: (miro muy seria a rising) ¿qué es lo que intentas rising, porque estas atacándonos?

Rising mordió a elis en la mano para que la soltara y al parecer lo hizo con ganas por que elis la soltó, luego ella comenzó a patear a elis en una de sus patas y por primera vez hablo.

Rising: (miro más que enojada a elis mientras la pateaba) ¡Solo Mátenme De Una Vez!

Sorrow: ¿es eso acaso o que quieres?

Rising: (me miro a los ojos con un claro enojo) ¡Sí!

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos un momento y luego le di una mirada vacía) entonces que así sea rising.

Tome a kuro del suelo y la saque de su funda luego camine a donde estaba rising y me pare delante de ella, ella al verme se sentó y me miro, levante mi arma encima de mi cabeza y luego cuando la baje ella cerro los ojos pero me detuve a un milímetro de cortarla, ella extrañada de no sentir nada abrió sus ojos y miro la hoja de mi espada a un poco de cortarla haciendo que me mirara enojada.

Rising: ¡Porque Te Detuviste?

Elis: (la agarro de nuevo de la cintura y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza) ¡no seas estúpida rising no quieres morir!

Rising: auch… (se sobo la cabeza e intento que la soltara) ¡claro que quiero hacerlo!

Sorrow: no, (guarde a kuro de nuevo en su funda) no quieres hacerlo.

Rising: ¿por qué insisten? ¡claro que eso quiero!

Sorrow: si tanto lo quieres… (Señale a su rostro) ¿entonces por qué no puedes paras de llorar y no miras como desde un principio? Ese si era el rostro de alguien resignado a la muerte… ¿pero ese lleno de lagrimas?

Ella abrí los ojos a mas no poder y se tocó la cara dándose cuenta que en verdad no podía parar de llorar, cuando elis la soltó ella solo se enrollo tapando su cara con sus cascos y comenzó a llorar aún más.

Rising: (ya en ese momento tenía la voz más que quebrada) s- solo mátenme p- por favor… snif s- se los suplico.

Elis: (ella se acostó a su lado acariciándola) ¿por qué quieres morir tan desesperadamente rising?

Rising: snif ya… ya no puedo aguantarlo más… (se tapó aún más la cara con sus cascos) solo q- quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, snif si… si muero entonces voy a despertar y mis padres y mi familia estarán allí de nuevo… q- quiero verlos de nuevo… q- quiero solo tenerlos conmigo… ¡prometo nunca más desobedecerlos pero por favor déjenme despertar!

Tanto elis como yo solo pudimos cerrar los ojos más que frustrados y ambos nos acostamos a su lado, elis la arropo con una de sus alas y comenzó a acariciar su melena tiernamente mientras que rising lloraba.

Elis: (luego de un momento ella la tomo del suelo, la abrazo y la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos) de verdad lo lamento rising, pero eso no fue un sueño, me temo que no estás en una pesadilla.

Rising: ¡No! (se soltó del abrazo y nos miró con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas) ¡Tiene Que Serlo! (se sentó y cerro fuertemente los ojos) s- solo tiene que serlo.

Elis (de nuevo la tomo entre sus cascos dándole un tierno abrazo) no lo es rising, lamento tener que decirlo así pero tus padres murieron, y tú sigues aquí… no busques tu muerte rising, no dejes que lo que hicieron por ti sea solo un desperdicio.

Rising: pero los extraño, (miro a la cara a elis) además ya no quiero sentir más este miedo, i- incluso con mis ojos abiertos puedo ver como son devorados por esas cosas… c- cada vez que intento dormir solo vuelvo a estar allí viendo y oyendo como son devorados… p- por favor ya han matado a muchos ponis, s- solo mátenme a mí también… no quiero vivir así.

Sorrow: rising, (me senté frente a elis y a ella solo mirándola) no podemos hacer eso, (le comencé a acariciar una mejilla levantándole un poco su cabeza) tus padres te amaron tanto, que ni siquiera la muerte fue capaz de detenerlos de salvar tu vida, dime algo (señale su pecho) ¿que llevas puesto?

Rising: (al ver en su cuello el collar abrí los ojos de par en par) ¿e- es el collar de mi madre? ¿P- pero cómo?

Sorrow: fue tu misma madre quien nos lo dio, aunque no lo creas el alma de tu padre nos guio a donde estabas, y tu madre solo nos rogaba que cuidáramos de ti, el único lamento que ellos tenían era solo el no poder verte crecer rising, pero ambos solo estaban más que contentos de saber que vivirías… si solo te matáramos, no sería capaz de ver a tus padres a la cara en la otra vida, y si solo buscas tu muerte es como decirles en cara que no te importo para nada lo que ellos hicieron por ti rising.

Rising: ¿pero entonces que se supone que haga? (nos miró llorando desesperada) no quiero vivir con miedo ¿y tampoco puedo morir? ¡Que se supone que deba de hacer entonces!

Elis: (la abrazo aún más fuerte) vivir rising, eso es lo que tienes que hacer, vivir tu vida como quieras y hacerles ver a tus padres que lo que hicieron no fue en vano, llora hasta que no te quede una lagrima más en tu cuerpo pero luego tienes que levantarte y mirar adelante, quien sabe… puede que la vida te sorprenda si lo haces rising, (le dio una genuina sonrisa a rising) igual que lo hizo con nosotros.

En ese momento rising comenzó a llorar desde su alma, derramaba lagrimas sin parar mientras gritaba y era abrazada por elis pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que finalmente rising cayo dormida sin fuerzas, el cielo ya estaba cambiando a un color naranja indicando que estaba por amanecer y tanto elis como yo nos sentamos en el suelo y ambos solo nos quedamos viendo el amanecer.

Elis: (suspiro un poco triste al mirar a rising) agg ¿sabes? una de las cosas que me encanto cuando llegamos a este tiempo fue la paz que se sentía, el poder ver a todos felices y sin preocupaciones, de verdad me enamoro, (mordió su labio inferior) me siento tan idiota por no haber solo matado a esos lunáticos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, si solo lo hubiéramos hecho quizás… … … tch quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, rising estaría felizmente con sus padres, todos esos ponis que murieron estarían con sus familias en sus casas comiendo, jugando, hablando o lo que sea, y puede que incluso nosotros no tendríamos que estar luchando, quizás solo estuviéramos viajando por diversión y esas cosas.

Sorrow: si… (no pude despegar la vista del horizonte) es posible elis… quizás todos estarían más felices, (me reí un poco) pero te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros estaría tranquilo, si no te buscabas los problemas tu entonces yo lo hacía… y además, aun si hubiéramos matado a esos patanes en un principio, entonces solo hubieran ideado otra forma para que esto pasara, y ambos sabemos que nosotros estaríamos tras ellos… de todos modos el pasado no lo podemos cambiar elis, pero si podemos mejorar el futuro con un poco de esfuerzo.

Elis: (cerro los ojos y suspiro) agg (luego sonrió) bueno supongo que llevas punto en eso, de momento solo intentemos animar un poco a esta potrilla, ya luego nos ocuparemos del resto.

Sorrow: yep ¬_¬ de por sí ya tenemos bastante con rising, volvamos a la habitación y durmamos también, mejor aprovechamos y descansamos también, -_- ya tuve más que suficiente con lo de la anoche, y la fregada resaca.

Levante a rising sin despertarla con mi magia y luego la subí a mi lomo, ambos comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la sala del trono pero ni de chiste bajábamos el millar de escaleras esas, solo nos transporte a el suelo en ese momento me di cuenta de otra puerta que había en la habitación, pero como no teníamos muchas ganas de explorar que digamos solo la ignoramos y listo.

Cuando llegamos a las otras escaleras nos volví a trasportar solo que cerca de los últimos escalones, no tenía intención de aguantar un regaño por entrar a habitaciones secretas así que antes de salir me asome para ver que no hubiera nadie y por suerte no lo había así que salimos y caminamos al cuarto, ya allí solo nos acostamos con rising en la cama, la deje en medio de ambos pero ella misma estando dormida se le pego a elis así que ella rio un poco y la tomo acostándola en su pecho luego ambos caímos rendidos.

Nos despertamos cuando rising se despertó y fue al baño estaba más que decaída aun pero al menos ya no tenía tendencias suicidas creo, ambos nos levantamos y nos estiramos.

Rising: (aunque no tenía ya los ojos muertos aún se notaba una enorme tristeza en ellos) lamento haberlos despertado.

Ok… Una cosa iba fija, de por si la voz de rising enojada era adorable, ¿puedes imaginártela hablando en un tono tristón? ¬_¬ hasta yo tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla pero me aguante de hacerlo, elis por otro lado enseguida voló a ella y la abrazo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro confirmándome que tenía una debilidad, si no es que era un fetiche por los potrillos.

Elis: (comenzó a frotar su cabeza en la de rising) vamos pequeña no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, ¡puedes despertarnos cuando quieras! °u° además no estábamos cansados no te preocupes.

Sorrow: jeje (ok lo admito me dio un poco de risa el ver a elis asi) bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿quieren ir a comer algo? (en ese momento mi estómago rugió peor que un león) -_- hace dos días que no como nada y ya mi estómago lo exige.

Elis se rio y bastante por eso pero rising seguía bastante decaída, estaba por montarla en mi lomo para ir al comedor pero ella nos dijo que prefería caminar así que solo le sonreí y le revolví la melena un poco, luego los tres salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor.

Al llegar por raro que fuera no había nadie, cosa que era bien rara ya que siempre nos encontrábamos por lo menos a uno de los que conocíamos, como sea hablamos con uno de los meseros y pedimos el que sería nuestro desayuno y pedimos el especial del castillo para ver si animábamos a la potrilla, al rato los meseros nos trajeron un pedazo de pastel gigante extra adornado con frutas y otro montón de cosas que incluso a mí se me derretía la boca de ver esa cosa, rising lo miro pero contrario a lo que queríamos solo tomo un pedazo y comenzó a comer en ese mismo estado de ánimo.

Luego de comer entre los tres el pastel le agradecimos a los meseros y salimos del lugar.

Elis: -u- bueno eso en definitiva estuvo delicioso, aunque… (nos miró a ambos con duda) eso me deja preguntándome ¿cómo le hacen las princesas para mantenerse en forma si comen ese tipo de cosas cada que quieren?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ mira quien fue a hablar, la loca obsesiva por los dulces, te comiste unas alforjas enteras de dulces y no veo que hayas engordado para nada.

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) vale pero que conste que yo me la mantengo echando carreras, ellas sentadas leyendo documentos.

Sorrow: ahh 0_o bueno supongo que por ser alicornios no engor…

Los tres nos detuvimos al pasar por una puerta que estaba abierta y dentro se encontraba cadence corriendo a dos patas sobre una caminadora vistiendo unos pantaloncillos negros muy apretados, una cinta azul en la cabeza y una camiseta amarilla apretada mientras veía muy concentrada lo que parecía un video de entrenamiento con un poni más que musculoso y también con pantaloncillos muy apretados que corría en una caminadora gritando ¡SSIIII! O algo así.

Los tres seguimos caminando un momento y luego que estuvimos lo suficiente lejos un momento después elis y yo nos revolcamos de riza en el piso, ya teníamos la respuesta a pregunta de elis, y la conseguimos de la mejor manera que pudimos, al ver a rising me alegre un poco que al menos eso si le dio un poco de risa también.

Sorrow: (me limpie una lagrima) agg bueno eso fue gracioso, todos los fanes de cadence matarían por ver eso pero en fin, (mire a rising) dime ¿algo que quieras hacer?

Rising: (estuvo un rato en silencio y luego nos miró) ¿pueden decirme que hicieron con los cuerpos de mis padres? si es posible me gustaría por lo menos hacerles un funeral apropiado.

Sorrow: (suspire un poco triste) bueno era de esperarse, rising por mucho que nos duela decirlo, no trajimos sus cuerpos, cuando te encontramos no estábamos en una situación que nos permitirá cargar con ellos, pero tampoco íbamos a permitir que se los terminaran comiendo otras bestias así que los despedimos por ti de una manera correcta, podemos hablar con cadence si quieres para hacer sus tumbas en un cementerio, pero es lo más que podemos hacer.

Rising: eso me basta, (comenzó a llorar un poco) no quiero olvidarlos nunca.

Elis: (esta vez si la monto en su lomo con sus alas) bueno entonces hagámoslo.

Ambos comprendíamos muy bien a rising así que no la detuvimos de hacerlo, aparte que estaba en su derecho, interrumpimos los ejercicios de cadence y cuando ella vio a rising moverse se alegró y la abrazo con todo lo que daba, pero luego que le planteáramos su petición ella lloro un poco por rising y accedió a su petición, pero nos dijo que hacer las lapidas tardaría un tiempo rising estuvo de acuerdo así que los tres salimos de la habitación y fuimos al patio del castillo.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas, y apenas fue que nos fijamos eran las 3 de la tarde cosa que explicaba el por qué no había nadie en el comedor, en el patio solo habían algunos guardias y criadas que iban de un lado a otro pero en general todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

Rising: oigan… (nos habló sin despegar la vista de una flores) ¿Porque es que me están cuidando?

Elis: ahh bueno (se acomodó en la banca para mirarla) por un lado es porque tus padres nos lo pidieron, pero no es solo por eso, umm no sé, (sonrió un poco) tal vez es porque no podemos simplemente abandonar a una potrilla llorando.

Rising: ¿por qué?

Elis: (le acaricio la melena un poco) ¿acaso se necesita una razón para ayudar? Naa no es necesaria, simplemente te ayudamos porque queremos hacerlo rising.

Rising: (nos miró a ambos) ¿a pesar de que los intente atacar y de solo haberles traído problemas?

Sorrow: si nos intentaste atacar… (bostece un poco y me acosté en la banca) ¿y qué? Todos los que conocemos por lo menos una vez ya lo han intentado, incluso las princesas nos metieron a los calabozos, ¿y de que problemas hablas?

Rising: tener que cargarme a todos lados porque no me movía ni decía nada, tener que alimentarme de manera tan estúpida, tener incluso que llevarme al baño, eh incluso han estado todo el día intentando animarme… solo les he traído problemas hasta ahora.

Elis: ósea que si recuerdas todo lo que paso los últimos días.

Rising: si… (volvió a recostar su cabeza a la banca y su mirada era de total depresión) solo quería que me abandonaran y me dejaran morir de una vez, pero ya cuando me di cuenta que no lo harían entonces intente suicidarme, pero la verdad me daba aún más miedo hacerlo, por eso los ataque para que me mataran, así por lo menos moriría sin duda.

Elis: ¿y cómo sabias que haríamos eso?

Rising: (nos miró directo a los ojos) los vi matar a dos ponis antes, y cuando estábamos todos atrapados en esas mesas que estaban luchando con la rosada también me dejaron en claro que podían hacerlo.

Elis: vaya que saliste bastante inteligente ¿no? (suspiro recostándose al espaldar de la banca) agg en fin rising… no nos molesta para nada que hayas hecho todo eso, lo hiciste solo por que estabas desesperada, y a decir verdad te entiendo, lo que te paso es algo que llevaría a cualquiera a estar igual que tú.

Rising: (comenzó a llorar un poco) dudo que lo sepas.

Elis: (le levanto la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente) créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo rising, después de todo yo en un momento también estuve en tu lugar, (le soltó la cabeza y miro al cielo) una potrilla que vio morir a sus padres sin poder hacer nada más que verlos, agg se perfectamente lo solo que llegas a sentirte y lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser, (una lagrima se resbalo por su ojo) sé muy bien lo que se siente el saber que no los veras de nuevo y el anhelar de nuevo uno de sus abrazos… es algo que jamás olvidas rising.

Rising: ¿cómo fue que lograste superarlo?

Elis: (le sonrió mientras se limpiaba esa lagrima) bueno para mi sola habría sido imposible, pero la vida me tuvo compasión y me dio buenos amigos que me ayudaron a aceptarlo y seguir adelante… si quieres mi concejo entonces solo vive y espera el regalo que siempre te trae la vida.

Las palabras de elis fueron en verdad las correctas, rising de solo oírla nos miró con el rostro inundado en lágrimas mientras sorbia un poco.

Rising: ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Sorrow: (le di una sonrisa sincera) todo el tiempo que quieras rising, (me comencé a reír un poco) pero espero y no te moleste que alguien ronque como león.

Elis: (Se cruzó de cascos) ¬_¬ cierto espero que no te moleste que ¡Él! ronque como un león.

Rising: (se limpió las lágrimas y rio un poco) no creo que me importe.

Sorrow: amm bueno ya que estarás viviendo con nosotros, creo que es hora de presentarnos formalmente, °u° mi nombre es skyler, no sé cuántos años tengo pero suponemos de entre 24 a 26, y tampoco se donde nací, con respecto a mi trabajo se podría decir que soy mercenario.

Elis: pff vamos sorrow ¬w¬ ¿y a eso le llamas tu una presentación formal?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) bueno es todo lo que se de mi hasta el momento.

Rising: (me miro muy confundida) pero si te llamas skyler, ¿porque todo el mundo te llama sorrow? y aparte ¿cómo es eso de lo que recuerdas?

Sorrow: a pues la cosa va más o menos así, tengo una amnesia de las lindas por lo que no recuerdo una gran cantidad de cosas acerca de mi, y como el primer nombre que me dieron fue sorrow pues me quede con él, pero en si mi nombre es skyler, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Elis: en fin 0u0 mi nombre es elis, tengo 17 años y nací en un pueblo llamado amanecer carmesí, y al igual que el soy también una mercenaria, ¿que hay de ti rising?

Rising: mi nombre es rising hope, tengo 9 años y nací en hollow shades, pero hace ya un tiempo nos habíamos mudado a manehatten, (se puso bastante triste) ojala nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

Sorrow: umm así que rising hope ¿eh? bueno es un lindo nombre, y dime ¿qué quieres hacer? Por hoy vamos a hacer lo que quieras así que dilo sin contenerte ¬_¬ al fin y al cabo aún tenemos unos cuantos bits de sobra y unos diamantes guardados que no hacen nada.

Rising: ¿podemos ir por un helado?

Sorrow: umm o.O bueno de ese jamás escuche pero adelante, podemos preguntar de camino.

Los tres nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar fuera del castillo luego en la ciudad a base de preguntas terminamos llegando a una tienda con una enorme cantidad de ponis dentro, pero gracias al cielo no había una fila para pedir, cuando vimos el helado como le dijo rising al principio nos pareció bastante raro, rising pidió un helado de chocolate con fresa y ron con pasas y como no teníamos idea de que era esa cosa solo pedimos lo mismo.

Al rato nos trajeron 3 copas con 3 bolas de colores y una cuchara, ya con el helado fuimos a una mesa que quedaba libre, rising sonrió un poco y comenzó a comer, luego de un rato viendo esa cosa ambos le dimos una probada… ¡y de inmediato me enamore de esa cosa! -w- era cremoso, frio y delicioso ¿que más se puede pedir? Para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a comer lo primero que cayera eso era un manjar, los tres comimos el helado y luego nos fuimos a pasear un rato por la ciudad.

Elis: ook lo admito rising, (aún se lamia la boca por el helado y sonreía como potra) esa cosa fue deliciosa, jamás en mi vida probé algo como eso.

Rising: (nos miró un poco extrañada) vamos sé que estaba bueno pero no es para exagerar, tampoco es como que fuera el mejor helado del mundo.

Sorrow: O.o alto ¿y me dices que hay mejores que ese? (las mire decidido) bien señoritas es hora de tener una buena charla con celestia y luna y obligarlas a revelar esa información.

Elis: (se pintó unas franjas negras en la cara y sonrió con malicia) eso lo puedes tener por seguro mi querido sorrow.

Rising: O.o amm ok estoy empezado a creer que no exageran cuando dicen que jamás probaron algo así.

Sorrow: pues es porque no lo hacemos, ya luego si se da el caso te contamos el por qué… peeero de momento ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer?

Rising: (bajo sus orejas) a decir verdad no tengo ganas de nada más.

Sorrow: amm bueno ya que estamos en la ciudad vamos un momento al mercado hay algo que quiero comprar.

Los tres caminamos al mercado y llegamos a un puesto con libros que vi cuando estábamos con vinyl y los demás, hable con el vendedor por libros más que antiguos pero me dijo que no tenía ninguno, pero al parecer sí que tenía algunos ilustrados para niños así que compre unos 3, y como ya lo esperaba elis quiso ir por algunos dulces y terminamos yendo de nuevo a la dulcería, esos fueron unos 300 bits que se fueron por la cantidad masiva de dulces que elis compro… esta vez la deje que los comprara porque así rising supongo que también comería algunos.

Ya sin bits decidimos regresar al castillo a eso de las 6 de la tarde pero no fuimos a nuestra habitación si no que más bien decidimos ir al patio del castillo, los tres estábamos comiendo unas paletas ¡mientras veíamos súper animados las flores del lugar!

Sorrow: -_- bien ya me aburrí, (saque uno de los libros que compre y comencé a verlo) umm -_- ok como esperaba no entiendo ni la a, todas las letras son diferentes a las que conocemos.

Elis: (miro el libro también) umm bueno ya me lo esperaba, pero supongo que podrías ayudarte con las imágenes para saber que dice más o menos.

Sorrow: lo sé, pero aun así no es exactamente mi idea, (cerré el libro y me recosté en el espaldar) agg supongo que tendremos que pedirle a alguien que nos enseñe.

Rising: (más que extrañada agarro el libro y lo abrió) hey este es el cuento de la yegua en la luna ¿como es que no lo pueden leer? ¿Acaso son analfabetas?

Sorrow: amm no, es solo que entendemos es otro idioma muy diferente al que usan aquí.

Rising: (nos miró con mucha duda) mmm ustedes dos sí que son raros, (señalo el libro) este idioma es casi que global según me dijeron mis padres, es casi imposible que no lo coscan si se habla en todos lados.

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) pues que te puedo decir, (sonrió más que orgullosa y se señaló) somos un caso completamente único.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ en más de un sentido.

Rising: -.- eso no es algo para sentirse orgullosos, ¬-¬ más bien es triste por ustedes, incluso yo que tengo 9 se leer y ustedes que tienen 17 y presuntos 26 no lo saben, no importa como lo veas es bastante triste.

Elis: (yyy se desanimó al tiro) si gracias por las esperanzas rising, ¬_¬ si sabes tanto leer ¿entonces por qué no nos enseñas o gran genio?

Rising: podría, (bajo de nuevo sus orejas y se acostó en la banca) pero de verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Elis: (se llevó un casco a la mentón) umm bueno tendremos que pedírselo a alguno de los que conocemos entonces, (se estiro en el espaldar de la banca) mmm ya alguno se dignara a enseñarnos por lo menos las letras, ya de allí podemos aprenderlo sin problemas.

Sorrow: bueno creo que llevas punto, (mire a rising) ¿te vienes con nosotros o te llevamos al cuarto para que descanses?

Rising: (tembló un poco mientras nos miraba) voy con ustedes, solo por favor no me dejen sola.

Elis: (la monto en su lomo con sus alas) pues en marcha entonces.

Los tres comenzamos a buscar por todo el castillo por cualquiera de las chicas pero vaya que estaban escondidas buscamos y le preguntamos a todos los que vimos pero ninguno tenía idea, revisamos en sus cuartos y tampoco estaban luego de un rato terminamos de casualidad en la biblioteca del castillo un lugar al que nunca se nos ocurrió ir, al entrar hasta yo me sorprendí al ver esa cosa, tenía 5 pisos de alto y era literalmente estante tras estante y todos llenos de libros en cada uno de los pisos, algo que me sorprendió un poco fue que el lugar estaba más que impecable ya que antes cada que entraba a una solo eran un montón de polvo y libros regados por que en ese tiempo no muchos se interesaban en los libros, solo por curiosidad entramos al sitio y comenzamos a caminar por allí.

Sorrow: O-o bueno esto sí que le digo yo una cantidad ridícula de libros, ni con toda una vida leerías algo así de grande.

Elis: y que lo digas, (tomo uno de los estantes con un ala) umm pero la verdad hay algunos que se ven interesantes, por ejemplo este con la imagen de poni con una sierra en casco una yegua huyendo de él, a mí me gustaría leerlo.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ de un millardo de libros que hay en esta cosa ¿te antojas de uno que lo vivimos casi todos los días?

Elis: (dejo el libro en el estante) pues sería interesante saber cómo reaccionan algunos a lo que nosotros enfrentamos, -_- ya ambos sabemos que tú y yo lo haríamos papilla y le meteríamos la sierra por el trasero pero no todos harían algo así ¿no?

Sorrow: o.O bueno si lo ves de ese modo, (tome uno del estante con algunos círculos mágicos) a mí me gustaría es leer los nuevos hechizos que descubrieron después de tantos años, deben de haber sacado algunos interesantes después de todo.

Rising: -_- ambos tienen gustos pésimos ¿saben? Una historias de horror y el otro un libro de magia negra.

Elis: je ¬w¬ y dale con tus gustos bien raritos.

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) ¿qué más da? Ya se me unos cuantos de estos solo que no los uso para no traumar a nadie.

Elis: ooh (me miro retándome) ¿intentando lucir genial delante de rising? apuesto que en realidad no puedes hacer ninguno.

Sorrow: pues sí que puedo, ¬_¬ pero me llevaría un regaño si hago alguno así que olvídalo no pienso hacer ninguno.

Elis: °u° vamos no seas cobarde quiero ver uno, si es por los libros entonces salgamos al patio y lo haces.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ no pienso hacerlo elis así que no insistas, lo primero que advertían los libros de los que lo leí era que corrompen el alma, y que solo debías de usarlos como último recurso y aun así recomendaban el no usarlos, además que muchos requerían sacrificios y cosas así, así que olvídalo.

Elis: bueno ya me callo pues, (miro alrededor) en fin aquí tampoco hay nadie y tampoco podemos entender nada de lo que hay escrito en estos libros así que sigamos moviéndonos, en algún lado deben de estar el resto.


	62. ¿Me enseñas a leer?

Cap 62: ¿Me enseñas a leer?

De nuevo nos pusimos en marcha y de camino a la sala del trono nos encontramos a pinkie caminando a algún sito, esta vez tenía su melena esponjada como la primera vez que la vimos y aun que no estaba saltando por todos lados como al principio se notaba un poco mejor que antes.

Sorrow: hola pinkie, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Pinkie: ¡oh! (volteo y nos miró sorprendida) vaya son ustedes, si ya me siento mejor, yyy ¿se puede saber dónde han estado metidos? Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

Elis: amm bueno de aquí para allá solo dimos un paseo por la ciudad y compramos algunos dulces, (le ofreció una barra de chocolate) ¿quieres?

Pinkie: (tomo la barra) gracias.

Sorrow: y ¿para qué nos buscaban?

Pinkie: ah pues (ook la destapo increíblemente solo con un casco le dio una mordida la barra) es que las princesas tenía algo que habar con ustedes pero no los encontraban por ningún sitio así que nos pidieron ayuda para encontrarlos.

Sorrow: pues eso nos conviene, de hecho estuvimos también buscando a alguien por un buen rato, también teníamos algo que pedirles, pero eso puede esperar, ¿dónde están las princesas?

Pinkie: bueno las vi hace unos minutos en la sala del trono, así que deberían de estar allí.

Rising: (suspiro y nos miró) -_- les dije que debíamos empezar por allí después de todo son princesas.

Pinkie: (miro sorprendida a rising) ¡oh por celestia! (corrió y la abrazo muy animada) que alegría que hayas reaccionado al fin, ¡esto de verdad merece una fiesta!

Elis: jeje ¬u¬ bueno tal parece que serán dos, parece que al fin tu también ya te animaste.

Pinkie: °u° bueno es que ya al parecer se acabaron las pesadillas, y eso de verdad me alegra mucho, (miro a rising) dime como prefieres el pastel, de crema, cereza, mora, limón…

Luego que dijera mil sabores y algunos desconocidos por la ciencia ni rising la aguanto y le salto a la cara para taparle la boca casi que llorando

Rising: (se agarró a su boca con todas sus fuerzas) de verdad te agradezco que quieras hacerme una fiesta pero no quiero una, (la miro muy triste) la verdad no tengo ningún motivo que celebrar y no me siento para ir a una.

Pinkie: (la bajo de su hocico y sonrió de manera comprensiva) bueno puedo entender eso, entonces cuando estés mejor me avisas y de inmediato te organizare la mejor fiesta de todas.

Sorrow: ¬w¬ bien entonces no hagamos esperar por más tiempo a las viejas milenarias y andando.

Ok por alguna razón todas pusieron una cara de terror y solo pude sentir un casco aplastándome la cabeza con fuerza, al voltear como pude vi nada más y nada menos que a luna con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Luna: (pude ver claramente una vena palpítate en su cara) con que vieja milenaria ¿eh?

Sorrow: T-T ten piedad solo era una bromita.

Momentos después solo se pudo escuchar mi grito resonar por todo el castillo, luego de hacerme sufrir un infierno luna me llevo arrastras a la sala del trono donde tanto celestia como shining leían un muro de documentos cada uno.

Luna: (miro claramente enojada a celestia) ya los encontré.

Tia: oh luna buen momento p… (estaba leyendo un pergamino pero al vernos se detuvo y para nada que oculto su sorpresa) O.O ¿qué rayos le paso a sorrow? ¿Estuvo peleando con una trituradora? ¿Por qué rayos tiene las patas en la dirección equivocada?

Luna: (se cruzó de cascos) porque se lo merece.

Sorrow: T-T ayuda.

Igual me arrepentí de eso ya que reacomodármelas fue igual o más doloroso que el que luna me las quebrara, luego de agarrar un poco de aire y que me lanzara el hechizo de sanación me pude parar de nuevo pero preferí quedarme sentado.

Sorrow: T-T rayos eso dolió demasiado, (mire a celestia y a shining) en fin ¿para qué nos buscaban?

Shining: (dejo a un lado el papel que leía y nos miró) bueno la situación es bastante complicada, al parecer alguien entro en secreto a los archivos que el rey sombra dejo tras de sí con su derrota, todos esos documentos están llenos de magia negra que es capaz de corromper a cualquiera, y tememos que sea uno de esos sectarios que haya entrado, (me miro muy serio) por lo que sabemos ellos buscan una forma de hacer pedazos el corazón de cristal, de momento no entraron pero me temo que si entran en esos archivos entonces estamos perdidos, los llamamos para que tuvieran extremo cuidado, necesitamos que vigilen a cualquiera que se vea tan siquiera un poco sospechoso, y si ven a alguien así, entonces les pedimos que lo traigan así sea a la fuerza.

Elis: tch demonios… (elis mordió su labio inferior mirando un tanto molesta al suelo) eso quiere decir que esos desgraciados podrían romper el escudo que nos protege en cualquier momento y quedaríamos a merced de los espectros.

Sorrow: (los mire a ambos bastante preocupado) si eso pasa estamos muertos, no creo que haiga una sola ciudad en equestria que no esté infestada por esas cosas, y dudo que podamos defender esta ciudad, si no nos matan los espectros entonces sería el frio descomunal del lugar, tch aunque no queramos admitirlo estamos contra la pared.

Tia: por eso es que les pedimos que nos ayuden con esto, si el escudo cae, entonces me temo que nosotros caemos con él, estamos en una situación de completa urgencia.

Luna: ¿como demonios fue que lograron descubrir donde estaban esas cosas? twilight y las chicas tuvieron que poner la biblioteca de cabeza para descubrirlo, y solo twilight fue la única que pudo descifrarlo.

Elis: (los miro un poco molesta) ¿se puede saber por qué demonios no han quemado esas cosas si son así de peligrosas?

Tia: porque son parte de la historia del imperio y contienen mucha información importante del mismo, así que nos es imposible de quemarlos, no le dimos mucha importancia ya que para llegar a ellos es casi imposible para cualquiera, se necesita de magia negra para abrir el camino y solo twilight, luna y yo tenemos conocimiento de esta… o eso pensábamos.

Sorrow: bueno pues al demonio con la historia celestia abre los archivos porque a la de ya vamos a quemar esas cosas.

Celestia suspiro y para sorpresa nuestra le mando un rayo cargado de magia negra al trono y abrió el mismo pasaje que nosotros usábamos para ir a la punta del castillo haciéndonos sudar frio a elis y a mí al instante.

Tia: supongo que tiene razón es mejor no arriesgarnos más, es hora de quemar esos libros.

Sorrow: O.O amm… (ok admito que no pude ocultar mis nervios y comencé a mirar a todos lados) de casualidad ¿eso es una sala con infinitas escaleras que pareciera que no tienen fin?

Tia: (nos miró con una ceja levantada) pues sí.

Elis: O_O ¿y de casualidad abajo hay otra puerta que abre con magia?

Luna: -_- sí.

Sorrow: ¿y luego de esa puerta hay otras escaleras aún más largas junto con otra puerta?

Shining: ¬_¬ ya caímos fueron ustedes los que entraron ¿no?

Sorrow: amm b- bueno puede que un día haya estado muy enojado y de alguna manera mientras pasaba por aquí el piso se esfumo y termine rodando escaleras abajo, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y (sonreí más que nervioso) jeje.

Tia: de verdad quieres que te meta en el calabozo hasta que mueras sorrow, (ok celestia se tapo la cara con un casco y no se miraba para nada contenta) primero que nada ¿cómo se te ocurre atacar el trono?

Sorrow: (levante los cascos sobre mi cabeza) O_O ¡les juro que no lo ataque! ¡solo camine por aquí y esa cosa se abrió sola!

Tia: -_- sorrow lo que me dices es totalmente imposible, ya te dije que solo se abre con magia negra, y a todas estas ¿acaso sabes magia negra?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ hey no viví en tiempos de paz como ustedes, y la verdad me gustaba aprender toda clase de hechizos así que si, me se unos cuantos de magia negra, pero de verdad les juro que no la use, solo camine por aquí y esa cosa se abrió, y además ni necesite usarla para abrirlo la otra vez que vinimos.

Luna: (Se trono los cascos) ósea que no solo entraron una vez ¿no?

Elis: ¬_¬ y no te podías callar ¿no? tenías que venir de boca floja, (estiro sus cascos adelante) ya mátennos de una vez pero asegúrense de que el sufra.

Rising: nop… (y la potra traidora de inmediato se bajó del lomo de elis) yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.

Elis: ¬_¬ ni hablar potrilla traidora, (antes que se salvara elis la agarro con un ala por la cola) si nosotros caemos tú te vienes con nosotros.

Luna: O.O a- alto ¿a- acaba de hablar y moverse? ¿P- Pero desde cuándo?

Elis: ayer sucedieron unas cuantas cosas aparte de lo de pinkie, logramos que al fin se abriera un poco, (elis bajo a rising quien no la miraba muy contenta por levantarla de la cola y la empujo un poco hacia las princesas) °u° vamos que a todas estas es de mala educación no presentarse a la realeza ¿no?

Rising: (en definitiva no tenía ganas de nada pero se inclinó) es un placer el conocerlos mi nombre es rising hope.

Luna: (ok de inmediato voló y la abrazo muy contenta) ¡De Verdad Que Me Alegra Que Estés Mejor Pequeña! si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, (nos miró más que seria) y si esos dos te molestan entonces avísame y yo me encargo de ellos.

Rising: (sonrió un poco) gracias princesa luna.

Tia: en cuanto a ustedes (ok si las miradas mataran juraría que celestia nos hubiera desintegrado en ese momento) ¡Se Puede Saber Para Qué Rayos Fueron Allí?

Sorrow: b- bueno no llegamos a una biblioteca o algo así, solo fuimos a la punta del castillo a descansar al aire libre, al fin y al cabo la vista es bastante buena y es relajante el sitio.

Shining: -_- de verdad no sé si ahorcarlos hasta matarlos, o asarlos vivos, podrían solo ir al patio y no ponen la seguridad nacional en juego solo para descansar, o si no solo vuelan o se trasportan cualquier cosa hubiera servido y no ponen en riesgo a todos.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos) bien ya entendimos no volver a usar ese pasaje, ¿pero de verdad están estúpidos? Vamos a quemar esas cosas pero a la de ya, da igual la historia más importante es la actualidad, si de verdad allí está el cómo destrozar esa cosa entonces están arriesgando la vida de todos por una cosa estúpida.

Sorrow: si lo que les preocupa es la historia entonces solo hagan un libro con la historia y solo quemen el resto, así por lo menos no pierden tanto.

Tia: shining ¿te puedo pedir que te encargues de esto? Pero tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, no podemos confiar en nadie hasta que estemos seguros que todos los de la secta se fueron del imperio.

Shining: (suspiro y me miro) está bien yo me encargo (me señalo) pero ya que él fue el de la idea que me ayude.

Sorrow: mal por ti shining (le sonreí burlonamente) no se leer la escritura actual así que sería lo mismo si intentara trascribir las partes que no quieran perder, (mire a celestia) amm de hecho las estábamos buscando para pedirte si nos enseñaban por lo menos las letras actuales, ya con eso tendríamos una base para aprender el leguaje.

Tia: amm bueno (y termino rascándose la cabeza) la verdad ahora estamos en medio de la planificación de un huerto de manzanas para los apple en el imperio y la verdad nos las vamos a ver feas dentro de unos pocos meses si no comenzamos a aumentar la producción de alimentos aquí pero a la de ya, (miro a luna) luna ¿estas libre?

Luna: -u- pues me acabo de liberar si no lo estaba, (vale admito que me reí u poco cuando de nuevo abrazo a rising y rising… bueno si no le gustaba tampoco lo demostró) yo me encargo de enseñarles.

Shining: (apoyo su cabeza sobre uno de sus cascos mientras nos miraba) no saben cómo los detesto en estos momentos.

Elis: (también sonrió burlonamente) que podemos decirte shining ¿para eso te pagan no?

Shining: ¬_¬ de verdad están buscando que los mate ¿no?

Sorrow: amm algo así, (levante mis cascos) en fin, luna a dónde vamos.

Luna: -_- pues a la biblioteca ¿a dónde más?

Sorrow: ah vale andando entonces, (mire a todos lados) a todas estas ¿que se hizo pinkie? Estaba aquí hace un rato.

Rising: umm se fue hace un… (ok cmo que se canso de ser abrazada por que intentaba soltarse del agarre de luna) uff rato a algún sitio, le pregunte pero no me dijo adónde iría.

Sorrow: bueno ya después aparecerá, de momento andando que quiero aprender a leer ya.

Luna: que aprendan a hacerlo tan rápido, aun yo me tarde una semana en aprenderlo totalmente.

Elis: bueno ya veremos (comenzó a caminar a la librería) en fin tortugas ¿vienen o qué?

Los 4 salimos del salón del trono y fuimos a la biblioteca de antes, una vez allí luna tomo unas cuantas hojas de una de las mesas de la biblioteca y una pluma con tinta, pero también no dejaba ir por nada a rising cosa que me daba un poco de risa el verla intentar escapar de luna, en fin luna nos dibujó ambos abecedarios tanto el antiguo que nosotros conocemos como el nuevo y nos enseñó cada letra y conjugación de ellas.

Estaba por darnos un tiempo para que memorizáramos todo lo que nos dijo pero la detuvimos de inmediato y ambos le repetimos todo sin dificultad alguna dejándola un poco sorprendida, luego nos enseñó los colores, el nombre de algunas cosas y unas cuantas palabras, en total pasamos alrededor de 5 horas allí en la biblioteca ella enseñándonos.

Hace ya un rato que rising había caído dormida, y luna ya nos estaba explicando lo último que necesitábamos saber.

Luna: (se estiro un poco y bostezo) uff bueno ya con eso deberían de tener suficiente ¿pero cómo rayos le hicieron para aprender todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

Elis: yo porque tengo una muy buena memoria, sin necesidad de mirar directamente algo lo puedo recordar, de hecho puede que no te acuerdes pero cuando veníamos aquí nos cruzamos con 4 criadas, dos ponis terrestres y dos pegasos, sus pelajes eran de colores verde, rosa, amarillo, y negro, en ese orden una de ellas llevaba una bandeja con algunos vasos, la otra un carrito con lampazo…

Luna: (se tapó la cara con un casco) bien ya entendí tienes memoria fotográfica, pero que hay de ti sorrow ¿también la tienes?

Sorrow: nop, mi caso es que tengo una muy buena comprensión para los lenguajes, se alrededor de 12 idiomas diferentes aunque no lo creas, y además el idioma que actualmente se usa tiene muchas similitudes a uno que ya domino, así que solo me es cuestión de adaptar las letras y listo, (me rasque un poco la cabeza) aunque admito que hay demasiadas palabras que aún no tengo la remota idea de que son, por ejemplo, (saque de las alforjas de elis la revista que vimos en nuestra habitación y comencé a deletrear) c-a-c-h-o-n-…

Luna: (de inmediato luna me tapo la boca y tomo la revista que saque) O.o ¿de donde rayos sacaron una revista de este tipo? ¿y cómo rayos se les ocurre salir con ella en sus alforjas?

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) del apartamento de neón en manehatten, y las tengo encima por qué es lo único que podíamos ver para entretenernos que no requería leer ¿además qué problema hay?

Luna: (nos arrancó la revista) -_- por amor a todo lo sagrado, primero que tienen a una potrilla con ustedes, segundo que todos los van a tomar como degenerados o depravados sexuales si los ven, (nos miró bastante seria y un poco sonrojada) y tercero si quieren solo hacer ese tipo de cosas para eso están los cuartos y algo llamado privacidad.

Sorrow: como sea ¿pero qué es eso que intente deletrear? Al final no respondiste.

Luna: (se miró aún más roja) amm mejor lo dejamos así, en fin si ya saben lo básico yo me retiro, si tienen cualquier otra duda pueden preguntarme cuando quieran, (quemo la revista con su magia) -_- y por lo que más quieran no sigan viendo estas cosas, si no tienen nada que hacer entonces díganme y yo les doy un trabajo sin ningún problema, (suspiro cansada) agg al fin y al cabo aun necesitamos muchos cascos para todos los proyectos que tenemos entre cascos.

Elis: umm suena tentador, (camino al estante que revisamos cuando vinimos la primera vez y tomo el libro de terror) pero creo que pasare un buen rato practicando lectura con esto.

Luna: ¬_¬ de las millones de novelas que hay ¿tenías que tomar una de horror para entretenerte? ¿No te interesaría mejor una de romance o por lo menos de acción?

Elis: (se sentó en una silla y abrió el libro) nop me quiero reír un rato con estas cosas.

Luna: -_- ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que ver a un poni correr por su vida mientras es perseguido por un loco asesino es divertido?

Elis: pues claro (Seguía viendo el libro) yo en su lugar patearía al asesino y ya, pero me divierte ver las estupideces que hacen algunos ponis por miedo.

Luna: (miro muy bien el libro y sonrió con malicia) con que 'tierra maldita' Eh, bueno entonces te dejo para que disfrutes de tu libro en paz, ¬u¬ ah y te recomendaría leerlo sola, y de noche le da un toque mucho más interesante al libro, y te aseguro que te va a encantar mucho más si lo haces.

Elis: (miro al techo un momento y luego miro a luna) bueno si tú lo dices, creo que le daré un intento.

Sorrow: umm… ¬.¬ algo me dice que tramas algo luna, admítelo ¿para que el consejo?

Luna: (comenzó a caminar riendo un poco a la puerta) ¿de que hablas? ¬u¬ solo quiero que ella disfrute de una buena historia de la mejor forma posible, no tramo nada de nada, en fin ya los dejo.

Luna salió de la biblioteca y luego ya que no teníamos nada que hacer tome un libro que hablaba de los avances en magia y luego tome a rising y la acosté en mi lomo y ambos regresamos a nuestra habitación, acostamos a rising en medio de ambos y los dos leímos los libros que ambos teníamos, tengo que admitir que fue difícil entenderlo pero de todo lo que entendía me llamaba mucho la atención, así que me desvele leyendo el libro al igual que elis que a pesar de que tampoco entendía todo la note bastante nerviosa mientras miraba el libro.

Hubo un momento en el que le toque el hombro para que mirara un invento y en vez de voltear termino saltando de la cama y pegándose a la pared respirando agitada, es más que obvio que me reí y mucho por eso, y ahora entendía por qué luna le dijo que lo leyera sola, si acompañada se asustó de eso forma no me imagino sola.

Como sea, a pesar del grito de elis rising no se despertó pero si note que la pequeña estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo así que le sobe por un rato la mejilla mientras que ella dormía para intentar calmarla un poco, el resto de la noche fue bastante tranquilo si ignorábamos los chillidos de elis de vez en cuando por leer ese libro, como sea ya llegamos a un punto en que ambos nos decidimos acostar, y no paso mucho para que ambos cayéramos dormidos.

Ya al día siguiente los tres nos levantamos y nos alistamos, luego como era costumbre fuimos a desayunar saludamos a todos los presentes que en ese momento eran luna y cadence, rising le pregunto a cadence por la lápida para sus padres y ella aunque triste le respondió que estaría lista para la tarde, como aún faltaba un tiempo decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad así que llevamos a rising a la fuente de sodas, y alguno que otro sitio para ver si la animábamos pero nada.

Ya en la tarde decidimos volver al castillo donde cadence nos estaba esperando y nos guio al cementerio del imperio, era una planicie bastante larga y adornada con un césped de un color azul un poco aclarado, pero estaba lleno de cientos de lapidas de diferentes formas, tamaños, eh incluso de distintos materiales, unas eran de piedra, otras de madera, pero otras eran de mármol fino, el lugar era bastante bonito, pero aun así el ambiente no lo era, podía sentir la pesadez del mismo y la tristeza que rodeaba el lugar y mas por que celestia había erigido un monumento a todos los caídos de manehatten y muchos ponis estaba llorando ante el.

Seguimos caminando hasta que al final llegamos a donde estaban todos los que conocieron a rising todos estaban vestidos de negro y todos miraban a la pequeña que al mirar los nombres en una lapida de mármol fino no pudo aguantar a romper a llorar haciendo que los demás también lloráramos al verla en tal dolor, luego de un rato todos nos sentamos y un poni con túnica comenzó a dar oraciones por las almas de los padres de rising.

Ya luego de mucho todos se fueron por distintas ocupaciones que tenían y solo quedábamos rising, elis heal y yo aun en el cementerio, rising no paraba de llorar frente a la lápida de sus padres y los tres pretendíamos esperar el tiempo que ella quisiera en el lugar, tanto heal como elis no dejaban de acariciar a rising mientras ella sacaba toda la tristeza que ella tenía encima.

Pero para que de verdad ella pudiera desahogarse por completo los tres decidimos darle su espacio a rising y nos alejamos lo suficiente para no perderla de vista ya que sabíamos que no quería estar sola pero a pesar de la distancia que habíamos tomado lo tres pudimos escuchar a la potrilla gritar de dolor mientras se despedía de ellos.

Pasamos horas en el cementerio y ya estaba comenzando a caer de nuevo la noche cuando rising se acercó de nuevo a donde estábamos a paso muy pesado, heal tomo unas cuantas flores con ella y le dio una a cada uno de nosotros, todos las dejamos en la tumba de sus padres y luego los 4 nos fuimos del lugar directo a la habitación del castillo.

Rising estaba tan cansada que de solo entrar se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras que tanto heal como elis y yo solo nos sentamos y esperamos que ella se durmiera, luego de eso heal nos miró y nos preguntó cómo fue que logramos que ella reaccionara y si nos había dicho el porqué de que nunca dijera una palabra, ya que era ella quien preguntaba y sabíamos lo mucho que a ella le preocupaba rising le contamos con lujo y detalle todo de lo que había pasado y todo lo que habíamos hablado con ella, el saber la razón de su silencio dejo en shock a heal pero luego de un rato ella nos miró de lo más decaída.

Heal: ¿de verdad están seguros que podrán cuidar de rising?

Sorrow: (sonreí con un poco de pena al mirar a rising gimotear un poco a pesar de seguir dormida) te puedo asegurar que no dejaremos que nada malo le pase heal, nunca me perdonaría que esta potrilla resulte más herida de lo que ya está.

Heal: (cubrió a rising con una sábana) sorrow ella necesita mucho más que seguridad en estos momentos, ella necesita de alguien que le de todo el amor, cariño y la mucha comprensión que ella necesite, tú mismo lo dijiste intentaba suicidarse por solo el miedo y dolor que ella tenía, no hay que tener un titulo en psicología para saber que eso es algo que solo la seguridad no va a curar.

Sorrow: (la mire un poco tranquilo) lo se heal.

Heal: si lo sabes entonces respóndeme sinceramente, (nos miró más que seria) ¿se van a comprometer a brindárselos?

Elis: heal… (se acostó en la cama junto con rising) desde el momento en que hablamos con sus padres nos comprometimos a hacerlo, nunca en toda mi vida me permitiría romper un juramento hecho al alma de un poni, te aseguro que ambos la vamos a cuidar y ambos la vamos a apoyar en todo lo que podamos (sonrió un poco) jeje y aun en lo que no podamos en realidad, además, (miro y tomo al collar en el cuello de rising sin quitárselo) de todos modos no creo que lo hagamos solo nosotros, (miro a heal) después de todo también contamos con la ayuda de ustedes para ayudarnos a que rising se recupere.

Heal: (sonrió contenta) jeje bueno eso lo pueden tener por seguro, (se comenzó a sobar un casco y nos miró un poco apenada) amm ¿les importaría si duermo aquí hoy?

Sorrow: (agite un casco) para nada heal, eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras.

Heal: (camino a la cama con rising) muchas gracias, (antes de acostarse miro ambas camas y luego nos miró burlonamente) hey pero se aseguraron de cambiar las sabanas antes de acostar a rising aquí ¿no? después de todo solo veo un cama usada.

Elis: (se mega sonrojo) de verdad quieres que te lance a patadas de aquí ¿no?

Heal: (se acostó riendo) jeje vamos no tienen por qué avergonzarse después de todo ambos se gustan ¿no? es natural que eso haya pasado.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ sip es definitivo, yo la saco.

Heal: jeje hay vamos es solo una broma no tienen por qué molestarse, (nos miró pícaramente) a menos que de verdad haya pasado claro.

Elis: T-T ¿porque todos los ponis que conocemos siempre nos dicen lo mismo?

Heal: (levanto sus cascos) porque de verdad parecen pareja, y ahora con rising con ustedes cualquiera piensa que son esposos.

Sorrow: hay rayos (admito que palidecí de solo oírla) hasta el momento no lo había pensado, 0-o aunque dudo que alguien piense que es nuestra hija, vamos ¿una pegaso y un unicornio que tengan una batponi? Hasta donde se es imposible.

Elis: (se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de cascos) si cuando mucho pensaran que es una sobrina, un pariente lejano o algo así, pero hija umm lo dudo.

Heal: umm bueno puede ser, -u- pero de todos modos presiento que voy a divertirme mucho con ustedes dos.

Sorrow: (me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos) agg como digas heal, como digas.

Heal: jeje vamos ¿de verdad ya te vas a dormir? Son solo las 8 de la noche por lo menos ve algo de televisión o lee un libro ¿no crees? Si no te veo despierto a eso de las 4 de la mañana.

Elis: (escuche que tomo el libro de antes) heal… no subestimes nuestra capacidad para hibernar, te aseguro que podemos fácilmente dormir por tres días si queremos.

Heal: ¬_¬ hey les recuerdo que son ponis no dragones u osos.

Sorrow: (me acomode en la almohada) umm no le veo diferencia, y además me gusta aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengo de descansar, agg a demás mañana te aseguro que va a ser un día pesado, pensamos revisar algunos de los sitios de reunión que esos fregados sectarios tienen en el imperio, y me cae mejor descansar por ahora.

Heal: (note un poco de molestia en su tono de voz) ¿pero es que se han vuelto locos? ¿Y que piensan hacer con rising?

Elis: hablaremos con ella para que se quede con las princesas o contigo solo por un tiempo mañana.

Heal: hey ¿de verdad le van a hacer eso a ella? (nos miro molesta ya) ¡Es que creen que lo va a tomar tan fácil? ¡Es obvio que lo va a tomar como que la están abandonando!

Elis: agg ¿y que sugieres heal? aún tenemos a 4 guardianas que encontrar y se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Heal: (piso fuerte en la cama) ¡podrían solo dejar que las princesas se encarguen de encontrarlas, pero no pueden solo dejar a rising así!

Sorrow: umm bueno la verdad podríamos, pero tendrían que ser ellas mismas quienes busquen y sin decirles ni una palabra a sus guardias y aparte van a tener que disfrazare, si no entonces jamás los van a encontrar, tu misma escuchaste a neón, esos desgraciados están metidos en todos lados, la guardia, los ciudadanos, los comerciantes, cualquiera puede ser uno de ellos y cualquiera puede dar alarma al resto para que huyan antes que los encuentren.

Elis: incluso si mandan a los capitanes sería bastante difícil… solo pueden mandar cuando mucho a 2 de ellos porque de resto llamarían mucho a atención, y dudo que solo 2 se encarguen de un grupo de 10 o 15 ponis por sí mismos, todos sabemos que nadie aparte de las princesas o nosotros dos somos capaces de tomar una vida, por lo que en algún punto van a flaquear y podría terminar en la muerte de alguno de los nuestros.

Heal: (suspiro pesado y nos miró cansada) agg ¿podrían dejar de subestimarnos a todos? Ustedes dos no son los únicos que son capaces de cosas grandes, todos y cada uno de los capitanes llegaron a sus puestos no solo porque ganaron la confianza de las princesas, cada uno de ellos se ganó su puesto a través de muchas dificultades, estoy más que segura que son capaces de lidiar con una tarea como esa.

Sorrow: bien heal tu ganas, solo nos vamos a quedar aquí y que las princesas hagan el trabajo tedioso, (me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar) ¬_¬ de todos modos te aseguro que no tengo ganas de andar con eso aun.

Elis: ¿a dónde vas?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ pues al baño, la vejiga me estaba explotando desde que llegamos al cuarto, pero se me había olvidado con la charla que tuvimos de rising y acabo de recordarlo -_- de muy mala manera.

Elis: ¬w¬ ¿acaso te orinaste?

Sorrow: (abrí la puerta del baño y la mire) -_- no, pero ya me duele un montón y de verdad no aguanto más.

Cerré la puerta y de inmediato fui hasta el excusado y orine, tengo que admitir que sentí un enorme alivio por ello y dure casi 40 segundos orinando, luego de terminar fui hasta el lavado para lavar mis cascos pero al ver en el espejo salte hacia atrás y termine tirando un carito con productos de baño al ver en vez de mi reflejo una figura sombría con ojos rojos y sangre saliendo de su boca, esta al verme sonrió.

¿?: Muy pronto skyler.

Elis: ¡hey estas bien! (elis entro de inmediato al baño y me miro contra la pared) ¿que rayos te paso?

Sorrow: (la mire y luego al espejo pero esa cosa desapareció) agg d- discúlpame eso elis, no te preocupes no fue nada.

Elis: (me miro muy seria) sorrow sin secretos ¿recuerdas?

Sorrow: (Señale al cuarto) no te miento solo me resbale, es todo.

Elis: (asintió entendiendo y camino al cuarto de nuevo) uff bueno no me pegues esos sustos, ya pensaba yo que estábamos bajo ataque o algo así.

Sorrow: vamos elis… (comencé a caminar yo también al cuarto) ¬_¬ no seas tan paranoica, ¿quién rayos va a atacarnos dentro del castillo?

Heal: 0.o es bastante poco probable que lo hagan, digo ¿quién sería tan estúpido para atacar con tres alicornios cerca? Y eso sin contar a toda la guardia.

Sorrow: si nadie sería tan estúpido para hacer eso (decidí mejor encender el televisor) agg bueno si no voy a tener que cazar a esos locos mañana mejor aprovechar el tiempo y relajarme.

Heal: al parecer tenemos otro paranoico aquí, que paso con eso de hibernar hasta mañana ¿eh?

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos) pues ya no es necesario así que ¿para que hacerlo? De momento mejor miro algunas películas y esas cosas.

Elis: (pasando yo los canales vimos uno que parecía una de terror y ella de inmediato salto) hey deja esa, se mira interesante.

Heal: O.o amm yo voto por qué mejor la cambien, de verdad no tengo ganas de no dormir hoy.

Elis: hay vamos no seas cobarde (abrazo a heal por la espalda y la obligo a acostarse) que lo más seguro es que terminas riendo de esa película.

Cuando pusieron el título de la película el cual resulto ser casualmente 'tierra maldita' el mismo libro que estuvo leyendo elis hasta ella quiso que la quitara pero ni de chiste lo hacía, las obligue a ambas a mirar la película.

… … … … … … … …

O_O Diablos lo admito, esa cosa fue aterradora, todos estábamos temblando y rogábamos por que terminara pero no podíamos despegar la vista de la película por lo interesante de la historia, cuando esa cosa termino incluso elis y yo estábamos aterrados y eso que ya estábamos acostumbrados a pelear contra abominaciones y habíamos visto almas más de una vez, luego de ver esa película heal estaba medio traumada, elis tenía un tic en el ojo, a mí no me dejaban de temblar las patas pero gracias al cielo rising estaba dormida.

Como ya eran alrededor de las 11 cuando termino la película heal decidió acostarse a dormir orándole a luna para no tener pesadillas, yo también me acosté para dormir ya que la verdad no me importaban mucho las pesadillas al fin y al cabo las tenía seguido, paso un rato hasta que elis se montó en mi cama y me despertó preguntándome que había pasado en el baño, como prometí no más secretos, le dije la verdad y hasta ella se sorprendió un poco y me regaño por sacar la idea de la película pero insistí que era verdad, como sea luego ella se fue a dormir junto a rising, y yo también me acosté.


	63. La ayuda vendrá

Cap 63: la ayuda vendrá.

… … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: hey basura, ¡es hora de despertar!

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta fui pateada en mi vientre y por el dolor me termine encogiendo mientras tomaba mi vientre y miraba al responsable, era un poni cubierto con una capa verde y una máscara teatral, este al verme llorar mientras agarraba mi estómago solo comenzó a reír.

¿?: jajaja ¿solo eso y ya estas llorando? Je he visto potros con más resistencia que tu pedazo de basura… ahora de pie que no tengo todo el día.

A duras penas logre levantarme y al hacerlo el me volvió a patear y a reír, no podía más, no lo aguantaba… me dolía todo mi cuerpo y el solo se reía de mi dolor… ¿solo que fue lo que hice para merecer tales cosas?

Como no me pude levantar dos encapuchados más entraron a la celda en la que estaba y me agarraron cada uno de ellos por uno de mis cascos arrastrándome fuera de la celda y por todo el sitio donde estaba sin importarles para nada que me lastimaban con las rocas sueltas en el lugar.

Cuando llegamos a unas puertas dobles y el de túnica verde las abrió entrando seguido de los que me arrastraban y me dejaron en medio de un sitio muy parecido a un estadio solo que de forma circular y el suelo era solo tierra.

¿?: bien… hora de divertirnos de nuevo juntos basura, el día de hoy jugaremos al pilla pilla… ¿lo has jugado alguna vez?... (no pude responderle por lo que me miro enojado y me volvió a patear) ¡hey basura no te atrevas a ignorarme, te pregunte si lo haz jugado! (apenas si pude asentir agarrando mis costados) bien… pero este será uno mucho más interesante… veras no tengo ganas de estar persiguiendo a una basura como tú, así que jugaras con mis mascotas… °u° espero que me des un entretenido juego.

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abrirse y apenas si me pude levantar sobre mis temblorosas patas, al ver a la puerta tuve verdadero terror, por la puerta entro una de esas creaturas que vi en los recuerdos de sorrow y elis, una con aspecto de lobo, este se acercaba a paso lento y amenazante a mí.

Mi primera reacción fue retroceder conforme el avanzaba a donde estaba yo, pero termine chochado contra una de las paredes del lugar y el seguía acercándose.

¿?: jeje yo que tu empezaría a correr ¿sabes? Se dé buena fuente que estas cosas son muy buenas a la hora de despedazar ponis.

El lobo rugió y comenzó a correr a donde estaba, al verlo entre en pánico y también me lance a correr intentando que no me atrapara pero él era mucho más rápido que yo, él se acercó y salto para darme un zarpazo pero uno de mis cascos me fallo y caí rodando por el suelo evitando al lobo por accidente.

¿?: vamos basura… ¿por qué solo corres? Tengo entendido que eres una buena peleadora ¿no? Porque no solo invocar tu 'preciado' elemento para ayudarte? Apuesto que si lo hicieras podrías deshacerte de esa peste en un momento.

Nunca… pero ¡nunca! me iba a atrever a lastimar a alguna creatura, fue el juramento que me hice a mí misma cuando todo esto comenzó, desde el momento en que me trajeron aquí ellos me dejaron en claro cuál era su objetivo, ellos solo querían que fuera en contra de mis propios ideales para así dejar de ser una piedra en sus herraduras.

No sabía exactamente el motivo de ello o el cómo es que les molesto, pero si sabía que era algo muy malo de esto pasar, si ellos conseguían lo que querían entonces equestria y quizás mis amigas estarían perdidas, por eso aun si estaba aterrada, aun si me lastimaban y me denigraban en cada manera decidí no darme por vencida ante sus palabras.

Intente lo más que pude en mi estado el huir de ese lobo, pero esta vez no tenía mis alas para ayudarme a escapar así que no fue mucho lo que dure antes de ser alcanzada por él, me dio un fuerte golpe con sus patas mandándome contra una de las paredes y luego como siempre mi sufrimiento comenzó.

Tuve que ser el juguete de ese lobo quien solo me golpeaba con sus patas al no tener garras o me azotaba con los tentáculos los cuales las puntas habían sido desafiladas para prevenirle de matarme… pero aun con eso sus dientes seguían afilados y sus mordidas dolían bastante.

Cuando el poni de antes decidió que había sido suficiente castigo para mi apenas si podía respirar por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, este decidió acercarse a donde estaba tirada y me tomo por la melena con su magia mirándome asqueado.

¿?: en verdad todo un pedazo de basura… dime, ¿acaso crees que de la nada vendrán tus princesas o algo así a salvarte? Porque eso jamás pasara, este lugar está muy bien escondido de los ojos curiosos en un sitio donde nadie en su sano juicio tan siquiera se acercaría... en resumen tus princesas jamás te encontraran y por si fuera poco aun tus amigas están en las mismas que tú, todas fueron capturadas al igual que tú y llevadas a diferentes lugares para ser 'cuidadas' por mis hermanos… así si te esperabas que aparecieran déjame decirte que solo sería o como las mascotas de mis demás hermanos o como simples prisioneras al igual que tú a medio morir… ahórrate las estupideces y solo abre los ojos ya, tu resistencia es inútil.

El me soltó y al poco dos de sus compañeros me tomaron de nuevo y me lanzaron a la misma celda de antes, cuando ellos cerraron las puertas y las aseguraron como siempre no pude evitar el comenzar a llorar, estaba decidida… pero aun así era muy doloroso para mí.

Estuve un llorando con mis ojos cerrados por el dolor hasta que sentí como era lamida, abrí los ojos y encontré un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que al menos no estaba sola, junto a mí se encontraba el que había sido mi compañero durante todo este tiempo… un lobo gigante de color azul degradado en su cuerpo con las puntas de su pelaje de color doradas, y dos ojos de color azul con finas rayas doradas que corrían dentro del iris de ellos… terion fue el nombre que le di.

Al verme en el estado en que me trajeron lo note, a pesar que me lamia en un intento de ayudarme a sanar estaba gruñendo en el más puro enfado, de verlo así solo le sonreí y me logre girar para al menos acariciar su cabeza con uno de mis cascos.

Shy: n- no terion… no los odies solo por esto… cof… e- ellos son solo ponis q- cof cof… que perdieron el camino.

Al escucharme terion solo cerro sus ojos y miro a otro lado aun molesto… no es que no lo entendiera, él me quería mucho y le dolía el verme así, pero no quería por nada del mundo que el volviera a recaer en el odio… eso me dolería a mi mil veces más de lo que lo hacía todo cuanto ya soportaba.

Terion me tomo con cuidado del piso y me llevo hasta un montón de paja en una de las esquinas de la celda que era la que había sido mi cama durante todo este tiempo y luego me cubrió con su cola para darme un poco de calor mientras descansaba, pero al poco tiempo escuchamos un alegre cacareo y llego mi recientemente nueva acompañante.

Rien una gallo dragón un poquito rara pero con un corazón de oro al igual que mi hermoso lobo, ella se acercó a donde estaba y hasta terion rio un poco de verla, algo positivo era que esos dos al menos se llevaban bien.

Como sea rien cacareaba era por el hecho de que bajo sus alas traía algunos cuantos suplementos médicos para mí, no tenía una idea de donde fue que lo aprendió pero de hecho todos los días ella se escapaba por entre los barrotes de la celda por su pequeño tamaño y cuando regresaba lo hacía con algunos calmantes o ungüentos para mí, aunque algunas veces traía vendajes con ella pero esas no las usaba ya que podrían darse cuenta de que ella me ayudaba y la podrían lastimar.

Aunque ellos sabían que ambos estaban conmigo nunca podían hacer nada contra ellos, sabía muy bien que terion era tremendamente fuerte pero siempre le pedía mantenerse al margen y por eso cada vez que ellos venían al ser un lobo de las sombras el solo entraba en la mía y rien era muy rápida en esconderse por lo que nunca la atrapaban.

Rien como siempre me paso unas jeringas con algunos calmantes e hice un pequeño esfuerzo por moverme he inyectarme a mí misma uno de ellos, al poco de haberlo hecho mi dolor en general se vio aminorado y aproveche la oportunidad para tratar mis alas, tome de debajo de la paja algo de ungüento que ella me había antes traído y lo aplique sobre la hinchazón en mis alas, y las mordidas que había recibido esta vez.

Una vez termine estaba en verdad cansada así que solo me recosté en la paja y me quede dormida siendo cubierta por terion y por rien.

¿?: hey saco de basura, hora de despertar.

Cuando vinieron por mí el efecto de los calmantes había pasado y el dolor había vuelto, pero gracias a ungüento de rien era mucho menos que antes, logre levantarme cuando ellos me llamaron y en ese momento terion entro en mi sombra.

Seguí al poni de la túnica verde… pero esta vez era un diferente camino del de siempre, me llevo por unos largos pasillos hasta que entramos en una habitación muy oscura, solo pude ver una lámpara encendida en el centro alumbrando nada más y nada menos que a la creatura lobezna que antes que antes me había atacado completamente herida y apenas respirando.

De solo verla corrí hasta donde estaba preocupada y estaba por revisarla cuando el de antes me hablo.

¿?: es hora basura… mátalo.

Shy: no… (me gire mirándolo enojada) ¡jamás voy a herir a nadie y tampoco le daré la espalda a quien necesite de mi ayuda!

¿?: eso no fue una petición… mátalo o serás tú quien muera.

En ese momento las luces de la habitación se encendieron y pude ver a decenas de ponis con la túnica esa que siempre usaban rodearnos en todas las direcciones y todos armados con arcos apuntándonos.

¿?: te estoy dando la que será la única oportunidad de salvar tu vida basura, solo tienes que matarlo y no solo vas a salvar tu vida si no que incluso vas a ganar tu libertad, es un trato más que justo para una basura como tu ¿no?... además, míralo de este modo, esa cosa esta agonizando, está a solo un paso de morir así que el que lo acabes solo puede considerarse como un acto de pi…

Ni lo deje terminar cuando invoque mi elemento tomando prestada la velocidad de terion y salte hasta donde estaban los arqueros tomando de algunos de ellos las cuerdas de los arcos más algunos trapos que vi en la habitación y antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar comencé a tratar las heridas del lobo… no sabía si realmente el vendar los cortes sangrantes y limpiar en lo posible las heridas lo salvaría, pero solo rogaba a los cielos que funcionara y su vida pudiera ser salvada.

¿?: ¿así que esa es tu decisión? (me miro con el triple de asco) ¿morir junto a un simple pulgoso cualquiera?

Shy: no es un simple pulgoso, es una vida así como todas las que están aquí dentro… (escuche a terion rugir desde mi sombra algo que hizo a más de uno de ellos asustarse pero y le sonreí al lobo en mi sombra) tranquilo terion… sé que no van a disparar (los mire sonriendo un poco) porque de otro modo lo hubieran hecho hace mucho en vez de pasar por todos estos problemas.

¿?: ¿es eso acaso un reto basura?

Shy: no… es solo mi propia conclusión.

¿?: así que tu conclusión… (por un rato el poni de la capucha verde guardo silencio pero luego solo comenzó a reír de nuevo) bueno creo que tus conclusiones apestan… ¡disparen evitando puntos críticos!

Admito que me aterre cuando mire las cuerdas de los arcos ser tensadas pero unos segundos después fueron ellos quienes se aterraron cuando terion salió de mi sombra aullando y hasta yo pude notar que de solo su aparición la temperatura en el cuarto cayo.

Terion solo se sentó cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras que los miraba a todos temblar, hasta yo llegue a pensar que allí acabarían las cosas pero me equivoque.

¿?: ¡Que Esperan Malditos Cobardes Disparen!

A su orden todos lanzaron las flechas pero ante terion eran más que inútiles, un escudo de sombras nos cubrió a ambos y las flechas no fueron capaces de penetrar ese escudo, en ese momento suspire en verdad aliviada ya que admito pensé que mi lobito se dejaría llevar.

Shy: gracias terion.

Ambos pensamos que eso sería todo… pero ninguno esperábamos que el unicornio dispara su magia al escudo de terion y que esta fuera capaz de llegar a él… un momento después el escudo desapareció y vi a terion caer al suelo.

En un principio no pude ni reaccionar pero cuando lo hice no pude un acercarme antes que me noquearan… lo último que recuerdo fue verme a mi atada en una mesa, sentir un dolor como ningún otro en mi vida por tener el pecho abierto y un cristal flotando frente a mí.

… … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

Agg rayos otro día en esta pocilga… ¿saben? estaba comenzando a creerle a las chicas cuando me decían que era más testaruda que la mulas más terca del mundo cuando quería.

Hace muuucho que perdí la cuenta de los días en los que había estado metida en esa cueva, y sabía que era una cueva porque siempre que me daban la visita diaria me daban un pequeño tour por ella, no tenía una ligera idea de donde rayos estaba… ¬_¬ ya que era una cueva iluminada solo por antorchas y nunca había llegado a ver fuera de ella, pero si se notaba bastante el frio aun cuando se supone que las cuevas fueran cálidas.

Como sea, la cosa es que de tiempo en tiempo era visitada era visitada por un grupo de ponis quienes llevaban túnicas como los que había detenido junto a las chicas y ese par de ponis del pasado en el bosque everfree antes de terminar atrapada.

Ellos llegaban a la celda donde estaba, me sacaban de ella llevándome a la que solo para distraer un poco mi mente la apode la habitación de la diversión… y luego mi tormento comenzaba, ellos querían quebrarme, querían que solo vendiera a mis amigas y que fuera aun en contra de mis principios, lo note por todas las cosas que me decían y las que siempre querían obligarme a hacer y yo obviamente me reusaba a hacerlas, cosa que terminaba en azotes, golpes o cualquier cosa que me infringiera un dolor suficiente para hacerme desear el nunca haber sido tan confiada como lo fui esa vez en canterlot.

Y como siempre este día no había sido la excepción, ya habían teóricamente tenido una sesión de sparring conmigo por el hecho de que estaban aburridos y me agarraron 'cariño' según ellos… aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba en verdad adolorida, me habían golpeado al punto de llegar hasta a toser sangre por la sola golpiza así que estaba en verdad desecha en el suelo de esa celda.

Pude arrastrarme a duras penas a una de las paredes de la celda y rayos que en verdad no era nada lo que ayudaban a descansar ya que podía sentir algunas piedras calvarse en mi lomo… pero aun el suelo tampoco era muy distinto así que era lo más cómodo que tenía para recostarme eh intentar descansar un poco.

Cerré mis ojos e intente descansar, pero no paso mucho antes que escuchara la puerta abrirse de nuevo, vi a dos de ellos entrar de nuevo a la sala y solo por mi orgullo, que era técnicamente lo único que me quedaba en ese momento me levante y al verlos solo los mire indiferente algo que los molesto.

¿?: tch tan perra como siempre ¿no? Como sea camina que no tenemos todo el día para gastar contigo.

Di un solo paso, pero fue todo lo que pude realmente dar antes de detenerme por el dolor que sentía en mis cascos y patas… obviamente ellos lo notaron y claro que no me tuvieron piedad, como no hacia lo que me decían uno de ellos saco de su túnica un látigo y me lleve un azote en el cuello por el hecho de que evite que me diera en el rostro.

Ahogue mi grito de dolor para no darles el placer a los bastardos y me obligue a caminar a pesar que sentía como si caminara con una trampa de osos cerrada en cada una de mis 4 patas por lo que me fue un verdadero infierno el caminar hasta la habitación de la diversión por segunda vez en solo unas pocas horas… o quizás solo minutos.

Como sea al entrar a ella me obligaron a sentarme en una silla y me ataron de cascos y patas a ella dejándome imposibilitada de hacer cualquier cosa más que ser solo un saco de box viviente.

Aj: que quieren de mi bastardos… cof (no quería pero termine tosiendo un poco de sangre frente a ellos) y- ya saben que no importa lo que me hagan jamás van a obtener nada de mí.

¿?: valientes palabras para alguien que está técnicamente agonizando señorita aj… (la misma voz de la yegua que recordaba siempre había llevado los interrogatorios… solo que esta vez no la miraba por ningún lado) ¿pero me pregunto cuanto podrá resistir hasta sucumbir?

Aj: je (Apenas si pude reír un poco mientras miraba a la nada realmente) el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que la ayuda llegue cof… no… no voy a ser la única que baje la cabeza frente a las demás y les diga que caí ante ustedes.

¿?: dime… ¿de verdad crees que ninguna de tus amigas cederá? (vi a la encapuchada de siempre esta vez arrastrar una silla hasta frete a mí y sentarse en ella permitiéndome por primera vez notar que se trataba de una pegaso de color rosa y melena roja) nada te asegura el cómo mis compañeros están tratando a todas… quizás alguna de ellas ya esté muerta o quizás de hecho ninguna haya podido aguantar el estar bajo los cascos de ellos.

Aj: lo harán… (le sonreí un poco) te aseguro que todas saldremos de esta y cantaremos victoria frente a ustedes.

¿?: de nuevo… lo dudo mucho, y menos usted applejack, lamentablemente es tiempo de acabar las bromas y los juegos con usted y empezar a obtener resultados así que es hora de aumentar el nivel de nuestro coro.

Ella giro a mirar a uno de los que estaba con ella y este camino hasta salir de la sala para al poco aparecer arrastrando por la puerta a un unicornio cabizbajo junto a dos potrillas llorando y para mi lamento los ataron a algunas mesas frente a mí.

Aj: Malditos… que pretenden hacer con ellos.

¿?: realmente no tenemos intención de herirlos, pero todo dependerá es de ti… veras necesitamos toda la información que puedas darnos acerca de tus amigas pero sin importar cuanto te hagamos te reúsas a dárnosla… así que se nos ocurrió esto, es hora de poner a prueba ese título gastado del que todas presumen… 'guardianas de la harmonía'… me pregunto qué tan cierto será...

La pegaso se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se paró frente a ellos mientras que sus lacayos colocaban unos extraños aros con manivelas en los cascos, patas y cuellos de todos.

¿?: la cosa es simple applejack, habla y ellos se salvan pero mientras más tardes en responder entonces ellos serán quienes sufran, mientras más tardes nosotros más apretaremos esos anillos uno por uno hasta triturarles sus miembro por la presión a la que serán sometidos… no creo que tenga que decirte lo doloroso y agonizante que será una muerte como esa ¿no?

¿?: snif p- por favor… (vi al unicornio adulto llorar aterrado) a- a mi háganme lo que quieran p- pero por favor suelten a mis hijas… s- se los suplico.

¿?: ¿que estas sordo? (esa maldita pegaso volteo a mirarlo con la más pura indiferencia) eso no depende de mí bastardo, si ella quiere ustedes se salvan, no hay otra forma… ah y comenzamos desde ahora.

Uno de los unicornios que estaban con ella sonrió y comenzó a enroscar las manivelas del anillo en la pata derecha de los tres, el unicornio comenzó a rogarme una y otra vez que les tuviera piedad mientras que las niñas al sentir su pata ser apretada comenzaron a gritar desesperadas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

¿?: tic tac tic tac… el tiempo corre applejack… ¿acaso dejaras que ellos tres mueran así nada más? ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón applejack? ¿Dejaras que esas pequeñas pasen por algo como esto?

maldición ¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Podía Acaso Esto Empeorar De Alguna Forma!... no podía por nada vender a mis amigas… pero no podía tampoco dejar que esos tres murieran frente a mi así nada más… estaba en verdad entre la espada y la pared… ¡pero no pensaba rendirme ante ellos tan fácilmente!

Comencé a gritar pero fue por el dolor que me genero el halar tanto mis cascos como mis patas en un intento de romper las amarras que me retenían.

¿?: es más que inútil applejack hagas lo que hag…

Ella no termino de hablar cuando las amarras no pudieran aguantar la presión y a pesar que me lastime severamente mis extremidades lo logre… destroce cada una de las amarras liberándome y no perdí el tiempo, le salte a esa maldita encima logrando darle una patada directa en el pecho por causa de su sorpresa y la mandé contra el unicornio que apretaba los anillos.

El restante de sus lame culo intento dejarme fuera de combate al darme con un pedazo de madera bastante grueso en la cabeza pero fui más rápida en correr directo a él y darle un cabezazo en cuello dejándolo agonizando en el suelo.

Una vez ellos tres estaban fuera de combate me acerque a esos tres libere primero a las pequeñas.

Aj: tranquilos, ya todo está bien… les prometo que los ayudare a salir de aquí.

Logre soltar a los tres y ellos me agradecieron, solo por curiosidad les pregunte si conocían el camino de salida y el unicornio asintió así que los 4 corrimos por toda la cueva escondiéndonos de todos los encapuchados hasta que al final logramos llegar a la salida.

Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta el final del túnel… pero yo tuve que detenerme de seguir algo que los hizo pararse y mirarme extrañados.

Aj: ustedes sigan adelante, yo me temo que tendré que quedarme aquí.

¿?: p- pero ¿por qué? Esta es nuestra oportunidad para huir de este infierno… no hay nadie allí fuera así que no hay nada que la detenga.

Aj: agg de hecho lo hay… (sí que la había, había una buena razón por la que hasta el momento nunca había intentado escapar y esa estaba puesta en mi cuello puesta junto a una correa de cuero negra) esto es un collar bomba, en el momento en que salga de aquí este explotara así que me temo que no puedo avanzar más… (los mire rogándoles) por favor, una vez que huyan denle aviso a las princesas de mi ubicación… esa será la manera de agradecerme por esto.

El unicornio dio un chasquido molesto y antes que las potras siquiera protestaran las monto en su lomo y salió corriendo… yo solo me senté en ese túnel de la cueva y espere… al poco apareció la maldita pegaso nada contenta.

Aj: je… como dije… solo es cuestión de tiempo que la ayuda venga.

¿?: ¡maldita perra!

Fue todo lo que escuche antes que ella misma corriera a donde estaba sentada y me pateara con fuerza la cabeza lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente fue algo de unas máquinas.

… … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿Cuánto ha sido desde que todo comenzó? Ciertamente no lo sé… pero solo sé que todo ha sido un verdadero infierno desde ese día en canterlot.

Parece un sueño distante desde que todas solo estábamos viviendo nuestras vidas en paz… vivíamos nuestro día a día con preocupaciones como que vestido usar o que libro leer o tal vez algo aún más tonto como que era lo correcto comer en el desayuno.

Agg en verdad éramos todas tan afortunadas…

Han sido ya… no se… ¿1 o 2 meses? La verdad no sabría decirlo… solo sé que para mí ha sido mucho más tiempo del que realmente ha pasado desde que cada día de mi vida ahora es un… si, supongo que es lo que mejor lo describe… es un infierno de dolor.

Día a día soy visitada por ellos, y día a día ellos se encargan de hacerme una yegua miserable.

Al principio podía aguantarlo, al principio podía resistir de las cosas que me hacían… insultos, juegos mentales, amenazas… pero conforme el tiempo paso las cosas solo se volvían mucho peores… golpes, cortes, eh incluso torturas… pero hasta el día de hoy lo he logrado aguantar… y todo por algo llamado esperanza.

Se que las princesas no tardaran, sé que la ayuda llegara, por eso es que he logrado aguatar todo y aun me mantengo en una pieza… solo ruego que pueda continuar con esto…

¿?: ¿estado?

¿?: ha estado inconsciente desde nuestra última sesión… temo informar que los progresos hasta el momento han sido por completo 0.

¿?: tch mierda… de seguir así las cosas no van a terminar bien para nosotros… despiértenla.

Esas voces distantes… no conocía los nombres de sus dueños, pero si recordaba sus rostros y lo que les gustaba hacer.

Me vi forzada a abrir mis ojos cuando sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo la cual sin poder evitarlo me hizo gritar por el dolor.

Cuando dejaron de electrificarme mi cabeza me estaba matando y apenas si podía respirar pero esos bastardos solo reían de mirar mi dolor y por más que quisiera solo patearlos no podía ya que estaba amarrada de cascos y patas a una mesa con grilletes de acero.

¿?: Buenos días señorita rarity…

Rarity: n-no… lo hare… snif n- nunca venderé… a mis amigos.

¿?: tch (cuando le respondí me miro por completo asqueado) y seguimos con esa… hey (volteo a mirar a otro de ellos quien estaba a un lado de una palanca) bájala.

Cuando el obedeció y la bajo de nuevo comencé a ser electrocutada en esa mesa y esta vez fue por mucho más tiempo que antes… al punto que en verdad llegue a pensar que moriría en cualquier segundo cuando mi corazón o cabeza explotaran, pero de nuevo antes que eso pasara la desactivaron.

¿?: vera señorita rarity el caso es este, sé que espera por su rescate… (el tipo me sonrió burlón) pero eso es algo que jamás pasara, las princesas no tienen idea de donde estamos y es imposible que den con nosotros estando tan ocupadas en proteger a lo que queda de su reino.

Rarity: ¿lo… lo que queda? (celestia lo mire aterrada) a que te… refieres con eso… rufián.

¿?: O-o ¿es que no lo sabe señorita rarity?... ah bueno, es entendible, después de todo ha estado todo este tiempo bajo nuestro cuidado… veras (el tipejo me sonrió con malicia) desde hace ya bastante equestria oficialmente dejo de existir, su amado hogar no es más que ruinas y cadáveres por doquier… (comenzó a caminar frente a mi sin perder esa sonrisa) veras desde que ustedes fueron capturadas nosotros hemos estado un poco ocupados trayendo lo que supongo seria el fin del mundo, je y el renacer de otro… tus patéticas princesas rarity apenas si pueden mantenerse con vida ellas y algunos cuantos ponis más frente a nuestro poder… peeero claro eso es solo algo temporal, muy pronto caerán y nosotros disfrutaremos del momento, tu incluida si se da la oportunidad.

Rarity: m- mentiras… (de solo oír eso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y lo mire desesperada) ¡eso tiene que ser mentira! ¡nuestras princesas jamás caerían ante ustedes, tengo plena confianza en que ellas me encontraran y les patearan el trasero estúpido mequetrefe!

¿?: Quéjese tooodo lo que quiera conmigo… pero eso es un hecho… umm 0_O ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no verlo usted misma?

El miro a uno de los unicornios que estaban con él y no sé qué clase de hechizo hizo, pero algo parecido a un espejo salió de la nada y no podía creer lo que miraba, simplemente esto tenía que ser solo un truco, por el espejo pude ver a canterlot en ruinas y siendo está habitada por esas cosas que vimos en los recuerdos de sorrow, luego la imagen cambio y me mostro la ciudad de manehatten, todo estaba desierto y no tarde en comenzar a mirar los cientos de cadáveres por las calles he incluso también pude ver a esa cosas comérselos… pero luego me mostro en imperio… no sé cómo, pero pude ver a las princesas dar órdenes nerviosas, me mostraron al imperio de cristal siendo atacado por esas cosas.

Vi todo aquello y simplemente me negué a creerlo… eso era imposible… nada de eso podía ser real… ¡tenía que ser solo un truco de ellos!

¿?: oh… veo que no lo aceptas ¿eh? Pero da igual si lo haces o no, es un hecho que todo es real… tus esperanzas de ser salvada señorita rarity no son más que solo un sueño lejano eh imposible de cumplir.

Rarity: pagaran por todo, (con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos lo mire enrabiada) si no son las princesas entonces twilight las chicas o yo seremos quien los patee ¡pero van a pagar caro por todo esto!

¿?: je… valientes palabras para alguien al filo de la muerte… ¿te has dado cuenta de tu situación querida? (el bastardo se paró frente a mi sonriendo asquerosamente) estas a nuestro merced rarity, solo estas viva porque eres útil… pero al momento en que no lo seas se acabara todo para ti… (se volteó caminando a la salida) nadie te salvara y nunca podrás escapar, no tienes esperanza rarity.

¿?: señor… (uno de los que estaba con el miro al que era su líder) ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

¿?: umm no quiero un solo corte o algo en su piel ya que a diferencia del resto no quiero estropear mi trofeo… umm hace poco me llego un informe bastante peculiar acerca de ella con información bastante útil… prepárenla para el proyecto hazard, ya luego vendré y me encarga que todo vaya de acuerdo a los planes del maestro.

Sus lacayos asintieron y un momento después de nuevo fui electrocutada hasta caer inconsciente.

… … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

Día… no se… creo que era el 48 o 57… la verdad no podía decirlo con exactitud desde que ahora era encerrada en algún sitio sin ventanas con esa piedra rara frente a mi flotando todo el día… como sea, este día todavía sigo encerrada aquí en este castillo o sea lo que sea esto… solo sé que la arquitectura es muy parecida a los castillos de antaño antes de la fundación de equestria.

Por todo este tiempo he buscado una forma de escapar de todo esto… de escapar de la locura que ahora se ha vuelto mi día a día… pero las cosas simplemente no están progresando bien, no sé qué efecto es el que tiene este cristal en mi cuerpo, pero es cierto que desde que estoy encerrada con el cerca mi cuerpo ha estado constantemente en un estado de debilidad y muchas veces termino perdiendo incluso mi percepción de las cosas, algo que me ha traído muchos problemas para mi meta de salir de aquí eh ir por las chicas.

Agg estoy aquí recostada a una pared de este fuerte y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ellas, estoy tan preocupada por todas… por mi cabeza últimamente solo han rondado pensamiento como ¿estarán ellas pasando por lo mismo que yo? ¿Estarán ellas viviendo el mismo infierno al que me he visto sometida? ¿Están tan siquiera vivas y respirando? ¿O quizás ya alguna de ellas habrá logrado escapar? ¿Podría ser que solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más a nuestro rescate?

Sé que es inútil pensar en estas cosas en momentos como estos… pero no puedo evitar tener esta clase de pensamientos desde que por mucho tiempo me he visto sometida a cientos de experiencias dignas de ser llamas un infierno en vida.

Y siendo completamente sincera… creo que son los pensamientos de ellas los que han evitado que la poca cordura que me queda no me haya abandonado.

… … … … … … … … … …

¿?: mira comenzamos con la pata izquierda… ¿Qué tal si dejamos el pasado detrás y comenzamos esto de nuevo? Mi nombre es twinkle star… ¿Qué hay de usted?

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado atada a esa silla y delante de ese bastardo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las golpizas que había recibido en ese tiempo y de la cantidad de heridas por azotes y cortes que tenía encima… ¿y aun así ese bastardo me salía con esas?

Twi: cof cof… a… a estas alturas… ¿c- crees que algo como eso… cof en verdad te funcionara?

Twinkle: tch (como esperaba me miro con el más puro asco) es que en verdad eres odiosa ¿no es así? yo aquí intentando ser amable y tu vienes a cagarla por completo.

Vi su cuerno brillar y un momento después mi pecho de nuevo comenzó a ser apretado por el anillo en el hasta el punto en que sentía como si mi corazón fuera a ser aplastado en cualquier momento… y no se detuvo sino hasta que escuchamos un audible crack de cuando una de mis costillas cedió a la presión y se rompió haciéndome gritar en la más pura agonía.

Twinkle: princesa princesa… las cosas pueden ser mucho más sencillas que esto, nada de esto sería necesario si solo se dejara de esa basura de la amistad… de hecho no sé cómo es que puede defender con concepto tan efímero como lo es la amistad.

Twi: e- eso… cof cof cof… (esta vez era algo serio, podía sentir como a cada segundo la pérdida de sangre se robaba poco a poco mi conciencia) eso es algo… q- que alguien como tu… nunca entenderá… n- ni por qué… use plantillas para… potros.

Twinkle: ¬_¬ es que en verdad es más que odiosa… pero en fin, mi punto es… ¿de qué le ha servido esa amistad que usted tanto defiende? Hasta el… mome*** solo h* visto que le trai** mi**ria y sufr***** p** mo****

Era todo estaba en verdad desecha, apenas si podía escuchar algunas de sus palabras en ese momento, estaba en verdad por perder la conciencia pero un pinchazo en mi cuello seguido de un agonizante dolor fue lo que previo de que eso sucediera.

Twinkle: es que en verdad no tiene ni medio de modales… como sea, todo sería más fácil si solo abandonara esa estúpida creencia ¿no cree?

Por primera vez en toda mi vida tenía ganas de mandar a la mierda a alguien… pero mi dolor era tal que no podía ni abrir la boca, como sea a él no le gusto para nada el ser ignorado así que esta vez un cuchillo termino en una de mis patas y el poco a poco fue rasgando por sobre toda mi pata.

Twinkle: ¡A mí no me ignores perra!

Twi: ¡Aaaaahhhhh Si Seria Mas Fácil!... (en ese momento él se detuvo y yo estaba respirando agonizante mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos) s- sería más fácil… sinf… p- pero no más gratificante, el hacerlo s- solo me haría mucho más… miserable de lo que ya soy… y sin duda… p- prefiero morir…antes que… cof cof… t- traicionarlas.

Twinkle: je tonterías twilight…

Twi: e- es… (aun si me dolía, aun si estaba a punto de morir no pensaba por nada del mundo dejarle pensar que era mayor a mi) es princesa twilight para ti.

Si hay algo que hizo a ese bastardo cabrearse… definitivamente fue eso, ya que de solo mencionarlo pude sentir como ese bastardo apretó cada uno de los anillos que tenía sobre mi cuerpo, uno en mi pecho, uno en cada una de mis patas y uno en mi cabeza… eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar… mi cuerpo simplemente se desconectó de mi mente debido a la agonía que excedió la capacidad de mi cerebro para procesar lo que estaba recibiendo y simplemente deje de sentir o incluso de pensar.

* * *

HIIII 0u0 aquí yo de nuevo... 0.o se que debía de haber continuado con la historia y mostrar mas de nuestros loquillos favoritos con la nueva adición a su familia...

pero hey… rainbow había sido torturada hasta casi morir... a pinkie la hicieron técnicamente volverse loca... pensé que quedaba la duda de ¿que habrá sido de las otras 4 faltantes? ¿Estarán dándose una vacaciones en las playas de Acapulco? Yyy pos nop…

0u0 creí que era tiempo de darles tan siquiera un poco de espacio a las restantes nuestro grupo de amigas favoritas aun si no fue unos momentos muy agradables.

En fin... ese fue el cap de hoy, °u° espero les haya gustado yyy hasta otra.


	64. Descuido

Cap 64 Descuido.

Pov Sorrow.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que tanto elis como yo habíamos tomado cuidado de rising… la potra desde que reacciono había estado pasando por una severa depresión y ambos habíamos decidido ayudarla a superarla tan siquiera un poco pero era algo mucho más fácil decir que el hacer, rising estaba en verdad muy afectada por lo que paso, cada vez que dormía sufría de pesadillas acerca de los hechos que vivió y cada vez ella despertaba llorando aterrada por lo que ambos cada vez la tomábamos entre nuestros cascos y la intentábamos calmar de alguna forma.

Pero no solo eran las pesadillas, elis y de alguna manera yo sabíamos bien lo que se sentía el pasar por ese tipo de cosas, sabíamos muy bien el vacío que ella sentía dentro de su corazón... y por eso ambos nos esforzamos no en hacer desaparecer ese vacío, ya que ambos sabíamos que eso era algo imposible, pero si dimos todo de nosotros para hacerlo lo más pequeño que podíamos.

Aun si reiry no era nuestra hija… O-O y de hecho el pensar en tener hija me hacía parar cada pelo del lomo… ejem en fin aun si no era nuestra hija ambos la tratábamos con el máximo amor y cariño del que ambos disponíamos.

Como sea la noche anterior elis y yo tuvimos que hacer una pequeña salida nocturna y gracias al cielo heal nos había cubierto para no dejar sola a rising, cuando llegamos la potra de hecho no había podido pegar el ojo a pesar que heal estuvo con ella todo el tiempo por lo que elis al ver a heal un tanto frustrada rio y se acostó junto con rising tomándola entre sus cacos y la potra quedo dormida al poco.

Heal: no es justo… (heal se cruzó de cascos formando un lindo puchero) yo hice eso mismo y aun así no se pudo dormir.

Elis: -u- eso es porque no eres una linda yegüita como yo heal.

Heal: ¬_¬ jaja… como sea… (heal se acostó junto con rising y elis) que duerman bien ambos.

Sorrow: jeje (me acosté en la cama sobrante) igualmente.

Y así los tres de nuevo los tres quedamos dormidos en la misma habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me levante cuando tocaron la puerta y ya que no quiera levantarme ya que elis y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo fuera del imperio buscando a alguna presa para mí y por tanto aún estaba agotado y el resto de las chicas seguían dormidas les dije que pasaran, a nuestro cuarto entraron dos ponis unicornios vestidos con trajes de etiqueta que no conocía junto con 4 guardias que los acompañaban.

Sorrow: agg (me estire un poco por la pereza que cargaba) bien 4 guardias y por sus ropas dos nobles que en definitiva no conozco, (me senté en el borde de la cama con una pata en ella apoyada mi pecho y la otra en el suelo) y díganme ¿a qué se debe su visita?

¿?: Saludos, (el unicornio con monóculo dio un paso al frente) mi nombre es fancy pants y ella es fleur dis lis, me disculpo por la hora pero es necesario que tú y tu amiga nos acompañen.

Sorrow: así que un arresto ¿eh? (lo mire más que serio) Quiero saber los cargos.

Fancy: 0-o ¿arresto? (me miro un poco confundido) Oh no nada de eso, es solo que queríamos hablar con ustedes, pero no creo que su cuarto sea un buen lugar para una plática formal, ¿porque no vamos a los jardines?

Elis: ahh (en ese momento elis se levantó bostezando y limpiando sus ojos mientras se fijaba en nuestos invitados) ¿quién son los dos elegantes y los soldaditos? (me miro con un poco de molestia) ¿al final los nobles decidieron mandar a asesinarnos?

Sorrow: (levante un poco mis cascos) a mí no me preguntes dicen que quieren hablar con nosotros.

Elis: amm bueno que más da, (los miro con la cara de sueño pegada) ¿les molestaría si nos dan un momento para por lo menos cepillarnos? Como verán no teníamos exactamente planeado levantarnos a estas horas, (se cruzó de cascos) -_- ¿y a todas estas que horas son?

Fancy: umm (miro un reloj de bolsillo que saco de su chaleco) las 7 de la mañana, bueno entonces los esperaremos aquí afuera.

Elis: si gracias, en 3 minutos salimos.

Ellos se retiraron de la habitación y nosotros despertamos a heal y a rising, luego de eso todos nos preparamos y en exactamente 3 minutos ya todos estábamos listos, salimos de la habitación con rising caminando a nuestro lado con su expresión aunque decaída no tanto como los primeros días y seguimos a fancy pants al jardín donde esta vez había una mesa con 4 sillas, pero al ver que éramos 6 sin contar los guardias buscaron dos más.

Todos nos sentamos en ellas y al momento que lo hicimos llegaron algunas criadas con bandejas de té y nos sirvieron uno a cada uno junto con unas galletas, tanto fancy como fleur les agradecieron y luego ellas se retiraron.

Sorrow quien lo diría… (los mire admito un poco sorprendido) veo que luna no mentía sobre ustedes dos, (le di un sorbo al te) parece que no miran a los demás como tapetes para sus cascos.

Fancy: O.O jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así, a propósito ¿les importaría decirnos sus nombres? la verdad solo los han estado llamando los perros de las princesas, o ejecutores de realeza, pero nunca escuche sus verdaderos nombres.

Sorrow: bueno ya ustedes se presentaron así que es justo que lo hagamos, mi nombre es skyler, pero pueden llamarme sorrow la verdad estoy más familiarizado con ese, (luego señale a cada una de ellas en orden) ellas son elis, heal, y rising (luego de presentarlas todas ellas los saludaron).

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos) aun no entiendo para que sigues presentándote como skyler si vas a seguir diciendo que te llamen sorrow.

Sorrow: -_- más que todo para no olvidarlo, pero en fin no es mi culpa que siempre me llamen por mi apodo, yo no les pedí exactamente que lo hicieran pero ya lo han hecho tanto desde que despertamos que solo ya me es más natural el que me llamen así, ¬_¬ a demás tú fuiste la primera que me dijo que mi apodo era mi nombre.

Fleur: (Se rio un poco) jiji bueno entonces seremos los primeros en llamarte skyler, ya que ese es tu nombre al final y no me gusta usar los apodos de los demás, para eso cada uno tiene su nombre.

Sorrow: no tengo problema, pero en fin ¿qué era lo que querían hablar?

Fancy: oh solo estábamos interesados en conocerlos mejor, la verdad no me creo nada de lo que los rumores dicen y quería comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Elis: umm bien pues (se recostó en la silla con ambos cascos detrás de su cabeza) entonces ¿qué quieren saber? Ya nos tienes delante, así que no se corten y solo pregunten, y si nos es posible responderemos.

Fleur: bueno en ese caso tenemos curiosidad en ustedes, (ladeo un poco la cabeza mirándonos extrañada) si soy sincera ambos son muy raros… no son nobles pero los he visto hablar con toda la realeza como iguales, casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero la verdad antes del supuesto juicio que según las princesas fue solo una farsa muy bien elaborada, nunca en mi vida los había visto.

Elis: amm bueno… (se rasco la cabeza un poco nerviosa) eso es porque a decir verdad estamos acostumbrados a tratar con líderes de naciones y esas cosas, un amigo muy cercano de nosotros era rey de su propia nación y nos manteníamos bromeando con él, y ya que a las princesas no les molesto solo lo seguimos haciendo, ¬_¬ y a decir verdad nos metimos en tantos problemas que simplemente ya se acostumbraron a nosotros.

Fleur: jiji ¿que están buscando montarle la competencia a la pequeña flurry?

Sorrow: O-o no tanto, aún recuerdo el código blanco que vimos antes y no creo que logremos superar algo así.

Fleur: jeje si… -u- me reí mucho cuando me contaron de cuando estallaron la cocina del castillo, otra pregunta skyler OuO ¿esos son tus ojos naturales o es que tienes lentes de contacto?

Sorrow: son naturales, 0.o por algún motivo herede el color de ojos de cada uno de mis padres.

Fancy: umm (de la sola mención de ellos el unicornio me miro con verdadera duda) ¿que pueden contarnos de sus familias?

Elis: en mi caso tuve los mejores padres… (sonrió con un poco de tristeza me pude dar cuenta de ello) éramos una familia granjera, puedo decir con total seguridad que fueron los mejores, nos dieron todo el amor y cariño que pudieron a mí y a mis hermanos, ellos eran dos y puedo decirles que no pude haber deseado mejores, como familia es cierto que peleábamos pero aun así nos reconciliábamos casi que enseguida, al fin y al cabo ninguno podía vivir sin el otro.

Fleur: puedes… (la miro con mucha duda de si preguntar o no pero al final trago y lo hizo) ¿puedes decirme porque hablas todo en pasado?

Elis: porque todos están muertos, (tomo un sorbo de té y suspiro un poco decaída) agg soy la única que queda aun con vida de mi familia.

Fancy: oh (en un intento rápido de cambiar el tema me miro y pregunto) ¿y qué hay de ti skyler?

Sorrow: no mucho la verdad, padres un poco locos pero amorosos y divertidos, y principalmente éramos viajeros, nunca nos quedábamos más d meses en un solo sitio, y con respecto a mis padres, supongo que están muertos también.

Fancy: este… (ok ahora si más que no solo los nobles me miraron desconcertados) ¿supones? ¿Que acaso no se supone que los amabas? ¿Entonces cómo es que no sabes si están vivos? es posible que estén aquí en el imperio.

Sorrow: no… (negué con la cabeza y lo mire solo con un poco de molestia) es imposible que estén aquí, y si, los amaba y mucho, pero lamentablemente no tengo idea de que les paso, no sé si se los comieron las bestias, o si solo me abandonaron aunque eso ultimo lo dudo y mucho, solo no tengo una idea de que fue de ellos.

Rising: (nos miró con ganas de llorar) ¿ósea que ambos son como yo?

Elis: agg si rising, ambos tampoco tenemos familia viva, (Se rio un poco) bueno supongo que solo estamos tú, él y yo contra el mundo.

Fleur: y- yo… (fleur nos miró a los dos muy apenada) de verdad lo siento, no quería que revivieran esas memorias.

Elis: no te preocupes por eso, eso paso hace ya tantos años… lo acepte y aprendí a vivir con eso, en fin ¿qué más quieren saber?

Fleur: sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia pero (señalo a rising) ¿ella es la potrilla de la que hablaron las princesas que encontraron en manehatten? (elis asintió) bien la verdad me gustaría saber que van a hacer con ella, si ustedes lo permiten nosotros podemos encargarnos de ella.

Elis: ohh (elis se cruzó de cascos y ladeo un poco la cabeza) ¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? (señalo a rising) eso es totalmente con ella, después de todo es su vida de la que estás hablando.

Fleur: O-O ¿p- pero ella es una potrilla? ¿Cómo podría decidir algo así?

Elis: (miro a rising como si nada) hey rising dime que te parece la idea de estos dos caballeros ¿te quieres ir con ellos o te quedas con nosotros?

Rising comenzó a alternar su mirada entre nosotros sin saber que decir o hacer algo que admito me dio un poco de risa el verla al fin actuar como una niña.

Sorrow: jeje vamos… °u° no te preocupes por nada, si prefieres ir con ellos nosotros lo entendemos, y si prefieres quedarte con nosotros ellos también lo van a entender, así que no te cortes y solo di lo que quieras.

Rising: en… en ese caso… (comenzó a sobarse un casco y nos miró con ojos grandísimos y humedecidos) c- creo que me quedare con ustedes… (miro a fancy y a fleur) gracias por su oferta pero no quiero ir con ustedes.

Tanto heal como elis no pudieron aguantar más y ambas corrieron para abrazar y a restregar las caras con rising gritando a todo pulmón ¡Demasiado Tierna!

Y claro los tres no pudimos aguantar la riza de ver a elis y a heal abrasar y sobar a rising mientras ella desesperadamente intentaba quitárselas de encima pero por lastima a rising le di un poco de ayuda y logre quitárselas a ambas y la senté a mi lado mientras ella respiraba agitada.

Sorrow: bueno… (mire a fleur aun riéndome un poco por los pucheros de elis y de heal) ya oyeron a la pequeña, agradezco su preocupación pero se queda con nosotros ¿alguna otra cosa que quieran saber?

Fancy: umm bien ¿que hay de ustedes?... ¿a que se dedican, o cuáles son sus aventuras? por lo menos una de las mías es el haber ayudado a la princesa en muchos de los eventos de caridad que ella organizaba, visitábamos los hospitales con ella y alegrábamos como podíamos a todos los pacientes, jeje recuerdo que una vez fui vestido como un payaso para lograr sacarles unas sonrisas a todos.

Bueno estos dos en verdad solo quería pasar una mañana hablando tranquilamente así que entre elis y yo pasamos un rato hablando de nosotros lo primero fue decirles que éramos aventureros así no se lo tragaran, luego pasamos a contarles de las locuras que hacíamos, lugares donde nos metíamos, y las mil y un veces que tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas por haber molestado a unos cuantos ponis importantes, en fin los hicimos reír a todos un rato, incluida rising pero luego también les preguntamos a ellos acerca de sus trabajos y todo eso, ellos también nos respondieron y también nos hicieron reír, en resumen pasamos toda la mañana hablando de cualquier cosa, pero ya se hacía tarde y era hora de irse.

Fancy: °u° bueno fue un placer haber pasado la mañana con ustedes pero es hora de irnos ya, gracias por contarnos todo eso.

Sorrow: -u- si no hay de que, y les pueden decir al resto de los nobles que hagan lo que quieran, después de todo ellos los mandaron.

Elis: (al ver a ambos más que sorprendido elis sonrio un poco cruzada de cascos) vamos no me digan que pensaban que no esperábamos que los nobles pelearon entre ustedes y ambos fueron elegidos para saber qué tanta amenaza éramos ambos para ustedes, (mordió una galleta y luego trago rodando su casco bien desinteresada) la misma historia de siempre.

Sorrow: (al ver a ambos más que sorprendidos solo me recosté a la silla) ¿de qué se sorprenden? Nada podía ser más obvio que eso.

Heal: (y ahora si que nos señaló con ambos cascos) O.O ¡Y A Eso Llamas Obvio? ¿Cómo rayos es que llegaron a esa conclusión si solo les preguntaron cosas de rutina como que haces que te gusta a que te dedicas?

Elis: fácil… (señalo el patio en sí) solo tienes que dar una mirada alrededor, en el patio normalmente hay d guardias cuando mucho, pero en estos momentos hay cerca de 15, dos en cada puerta, unos 4 pegasos en el aire y detrás de algunos arbustos se nota el brillo de los casos en las cabezas de algunos, si fuera solo curiosidad por conocernos como dijeron entonces no habría necesidad de todos ellos, (los miro más que seria) ¿oh acaso van a decirme que me equivoco?

Fancy: (trago bien hondo y suspiro) agg bien nos atraparon, la verdad es que los nobles mantienen una constante discusión sobre ustedes dos, y nos mandaron justo a eso, pero también es verdad que queríamos conocerlos, los guardias no los trajimos nosotros fueron los otros nobles que les ordenaron acompañarnos.

Elis: bueno de todos modos pueden decirles lo que quieran, (Se rio un poco) y vaya que les deseo suerte con eso, nada más molesto que los nobles creídos, créanme que solo hablamos con ustedes porque ninguno de los dos lo es, ¬_¬ pero sé que es tratar con esos y es totalmente molesto.

Fancy: bueno… -_- no negare que muchos de mis compañeros son un poco pesados, pero tampoco son tan malos, en fin ya de verdad es hora que nos retiremos, les deseo suerte a todos.

Tanto fleur como fancy se fueron del patio junto con montón de guardias que estaban allí dejando solo a 2 como antes le dijo elis a ellos, nosotros por otro lado solo nos quedamos sentados allí aprovechando el té y las galletas.

Heal: no entiendo (tomo una galleta dándole un mordisco) ¿que no fue una mala jugada de su parte dejarles en claro que sabían que solo los estaban probando? ¿Ahora que les va a asegurar a ellos que no mintieron? Aunque estoy segura que si lo hicieron en algunas cosas.

Rising: (me miro un poco dudosa) ¿ambos les mintieron a ellos?

Sorrow: bueno ya me atraparon, si mentí en algunas cosas, pero no les iba a dejar saber de mi amnesia así como así, no sé cuál es mi edad y unas que otras cosas que invente sobre la marcha de la conversación solo para que dejaran de hacer preguntas tontas.

Rising: (nos miró casi con ganas de llorar) ¿también fue mentira lo de sus padres?

Sorrow: (le sobe un poco la melena) jamás me atrevería a mentir en algo como eso frente a ti, cada palabra fue cierto, elis también perdió hace mucho a sus padres y hermanos al igual que yo no tengo idea que fue de los míos, agg pero lo más seguro es que estén muertos, (tome una galleta mas) en fin mejor terminemos nuestro desayuno y vayamos a ver que hacemos.

Heal: ni se les ocurra volver a salir a beber alcohol ¿entendido? (nos miró bien seria) Ya tú y vinyl tienen su propia leyenda aquí en el imperio, yo más bien voto por que vayamos a él árcade, así al menos nos entretenemos en algo más sano.

Rising: bueno… (Dios como me alegre al ver a esa potra animarse un poco con la idea) no suena nada mal la verdad, yo voto por ir al árcade.

Sorrow: ¬u¬ entonces vayamos allá sea lo que sea esa cosa.

Heal: -_- de verdad que no los entiendo tampoco ¿saben que son videojuegos verdad? (ambos sonreímos bien grandote y negamos con la cabeza) agg como sea ya se enteraran solo síganme y listo.

Sorrow: esta bien… °u° solo dejen que busco a kuro en la habitación y vuelvo.

Heal: ¿kuro? 0.o ¿Quién es ese?

Sorrow: a esa es mi arma, -u- es un tanto especial y por eso tiene nombre, como sea ya vuelvo.

Camine de regreso a la habitación y tome a kuro que la deje al lado de la cama, luego regrese al patio y todos fuimos al árcade como le dijo heal, el lugar estaba lleno de potrillos que al parecer jugaban lo que heal nos explicó eran videojuegos algunos eran de pelea otros de careras otros eran aventurarse en templos y esas cosas, en resumen un montón loco de videojuegos en los que no tuvimos la más mínima oportunidad en contra de heal y de rising quienes no importa que jugáramos barrían el piso con nosotros, pero cuando fuimos a los de mesa hay cambio un poco el asunto, por lo menos les dimos pelea a ambas en el hockey de aire y todo lo que tuviera que ver con usar tus cascos y tu puntería.

Ya luego salimos del árcade con unos cuantos premios como un oso de peluche para rising, unas bebidas y unas camisetas negras con dibujos de algunos de los juegos, como por ejemplo resident poni que me gusto, otra de poni run con la cara de daring doo que le gusto a rising, heal traía una de dos pegasos peleando de fighting is magic, y elis una de un fantasma de silent ponyville.

Como habíamos pasado horas en ese árcade jugando cada juego que había en el lugar, antes que nos diéramos cuenta ya había caído la noche así que volvimos al castillo, llegamos al jardín y nos separarnos de heal… agg estábamos por volver a nuestro cuarto cuando sentí algo atravesarme y al mirar a mi pecho vi la punta de un cuchillo hecho de luz blanca salir por él… el dolor en el momento fue demoníaco pero logre voltearme y atravesé la cabeza del guardia que me apuñalo con una estaca de hielo pero fue lo último que vi antes que perdiera por completo mi fuerza y que todo se volviera oscuro.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando abrí un poco los ojos estaba en una especie de cueva iluminada por algunas antorchas y dos ponis con túnicas y capuchas puestas me tenían agarrado por los cascos frente a otro que tenía una espada en su boca y estaba por decapitarme con ella, antes que la bajara hasta mi cabeza logre jalar a uno de los que me agarraban y lo use como escudo, el de la espada termino cortando en el pecho de su compañero mientras que golpee el casco del otro para que me soltara.

mire alrededor por más de ellos y solo estaban esos dos, pero igual estaba en problemas, cuando rainbow me clavo su espada yo me había asegurado que no tocara nada importante, pero esa daga no la guie yo y termino haciéndome bastante daño por si sola pero el encanto en ella me robo toda mi fuerza y cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía por ello al punto que apenas podía estar de pie, también me robo toda la magia por lo que mi cabeza estaba lenta y me pesaba una tonelada… y como si fuera poco estaba desarmado mientras que ellos estaban en perfecto estado y ambos armados.

El primero se me lanzo encima enojado por hacer que matara a su compañero lanzando un corte en vertical descendente intentando partirme en dos así que antes que me alcanzara me lance de frente y lo embestí logrando tumbarlo pero su compañero no se quedó quieto y termino haciéndome un corte por todo mi lomo, grite pero me tire a un lado logrando esquivar a tiempo una estocada que iba directo a mi garganta.

Me aleje de ambos para recuperar un poco el aliento ya que a cada momento se me dificultaba más el respirar y cada vez más mi vista se nublaba pero uno de ellos sin darme tiempo se lanzó en mi contra dando un corte horizontal a mi pecho, retrocedí lo suficiente para esquivar la hoja de la espada y luego lo patee en el pecho haciendo que soltara su arma y antes que la espada tocara el suelo la patee y le atravesé el pecho con ella acabándolo.

El que había embestido antes se comenzó a poner de pie y la capucha de su túnica cayo revelándome que se trataba de una yegua terrestre, ella en vez de tomar su espada corrió de frente a donde yo estaba y lanzo un golpe a mi cara, me hice a un lado a tiempo para esquivar su golpe pero una hoja afilada salió del brazalete que ella tenía en su casco cortándome en una mejilla, no pensaba darle otra oportunidad, así que de inmediato agarre su casco con ambos cascos y lo partí ayudado con una de mis patas, ella retrocedió gritando y yo tome una espada del suelo con mi boca y le atravesé la garganta.

Una vez termine con los tres caí arrodillado al suelo… estaba por perder la conciencia pero como pude luche contra eso, sabía que si me quedaba dormido terminaría desangrándome y muriendo así que tuve que tomar una de las antorchas, calenté una de las espadas y con ella queme los cortes para parar el sangrado, mi cabeza estaba tan pesada que termine vomitando en el proceso y por el excesivo dolor que sentí termine perdiendo la conciencia.

Ya cuando volví a despertarme tenía un dolor terrible por todo el cuerpo y aún tenía esa pesadez de mi cabeza, apenas si podía procesar lo que miraba pero no había tiempo para solo estar allí acostado, me levante de donde había caído y apenas pude mantenerme en pie.

Le di un intento a mi magia y tenía la suficiente para poder reventar el anillo así que lo hice, intente sanarme pero no me sirvió de nada, no tenía la magia necesaria para eso en el momento así que deje de intentarlo… ¬_¬ y realmente deje de lado eso al darme un lindo olor, me asquee y bastante al darme cuenta que caí en mi propio vómito, ahora en verdad quería tomar un baño.

Como sea… me tome un momento en ver mejor el cuarto donde estaba, era en definitiva una cueva, no tenía puertas ni nada solo un camino sin salida que es donde me intentaron ejecutar y una entrada un poco pequeña, no había nada en todo el lugar solo las antorchas que usaron para iluminar y los cuerpos de los encapuchados bañados en su propia sangre, el suelo era totalmente disparejo pero al menos se podía caminar en él, no habían señales de elis o de rising algo que me preocupaba de mas, no sabía si ellas también habían sido traídas conmigo o si estaban seguras en el castillo, pensándolo un poco decidí usar el lazo para encontrar de nuevo a elis así que cerré los ojos y me concentre, para mi pesar también la habían atrapado, estaba un poco cerca de donde estaba y no estaba en una mejor condición que yo.

Me tome un momento para respirar un poco pero después con mucho esfuerzo camine y revise el cuerpo de la yegua terrestre, a parte de su túnica lo único que tenía era un brazalete que era de un color gris que iba con mi pelaje, en el centro del brazalete tenía la forma de un fénix de color verde dibujado sobre un pequeño círculo negro, estuve un rato viéndolo hasta que al final logre entender cómo se quitaba y lo tome.

Revise el resto por más cosas de utilidad y me encontré con que estaban usando los collares que tenía puestos antes, tanto la piedra verde que nos dio celestia como el collar del sol eclipsado que usamos de llave, revise mis cascos y me di cuenta que hasta el brazal rojo con negro de mi padre y el verde con gris que me regalaron las niñas los tomaron pero ninguno de ellos los tenían, tome ambos collares, una de las espadas que tenían y me coloque el brazalete con la daga.

Camine apoyado en la espada a la que creía sería la salida de la cueva pero solo termine en otra cueva solo que estaba totalmente a oscuras sin una sola luz que la iluminara por lo que no tenía idea del tamaño de esta pero preferí que siguiera así, me tomo un momento el que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y estaba por seguir caminando cuando vi una luz acercarse por uno de los conductos de la cueva y me oculte detrás de unas rocas, cerré solo uno de mis ojos y vi dos ponis con la túnica puesta pero no llevaban la capucha así que pude ver los al rostro y uno era un unicornio quien llevaba una antorcha con su magia.

¿?: aah demonios, (Se notaba la molestia en su voz) esos tres son incorregibles, les dijimos que tenía que ser un trabajo rápido, que no podían ponerse a jugar con el tipo, pero no, aun así los tarados van y lo hacen, ¿que no entienden que tenemos prisa?

Unicornio: jaja bueno que puedo decirte, por lo que se uno de los que ese tipo y la pegaso mataron en el viejo castillo era pariente de jess, así que dudo mucho que ella cumpliera esa orden, lo más seguro es que el tipo este deseando su muerte en estos momentos.

¿? (levanto sus hombros) umm bueno puede que sea cierto, ¬n¬ pero aun así es una estupidez el retrasar su muerte, si son ciertos todos los rumores que andan de esos dos es mala idea esperar que despierte… escuche que esos dos lunáticos fueron más que suficiente para encargarse de joder a todos los que participaron en el plan de capturar a las guardianas en ponyville y yo en cascos de ellos no me arriesgaría a enfrentar a alguien así, es obvio que terminaría muerto.

Unicornio: ¬_¬ Vamos hombre de verdad no te creerás esa ¿no? no seas ridículo ningún poni sería capaz de hacer algo como eso ¿cargarse a más de 50 miembros con las alimañas del everfree incluidas? Naa es imposible, yo escuche que la princesa luna metió sus cascos en el asunto así que solo por eso lograron detenerlos.

Gracias al cielo la antorcha no me ilumino cuando ellos estaban pasando así que solo me pasaron a un lado sin verme, una vez me pasaron me acerque a ellos por detrás y con la espada que tome intente cortar la cabeza del unicornio, pero no pude cortarla por completo y termine dejando su cabeza colgada solo de un pedazo de carne pero aun así su compañero termino bañado en sangre.

Al escuchar el cuerpo caer y sentir la sangre volteo temblando y al verme se aterro, intento sacar su arma pero no le deje hacerlo, le patee el pecho tumbándolo al piso y luego lo mordí en el cuello, al momento en que la sangre cayo en mi boca mis dientes cambiaron y él grito del dolor he intentaba quitarme de encima… pero no le sirvió de nada porque mientras más sangre bebía más sentía como se debilitaba, una vez acabe con él, me levante del suelo sintiéndome solo un poco mejor, apague la antorcha y abrí mi otro ojo que estaba aún adaptado a la oscuridad y seguí caminando a la dirección de elis.

En el camino me encontré a otra patrulla de los de la secta y de nuevo me encargue de ellos sin darles oportunidad de defenderse ya que los tomaba por sorpresa para no esforzarme tanto.

Termine llegando a la entrada de un túnel bien resguardado solo en la puerta estaban parados 3 sectarios armados y alertas, forcé mi magia y apenas pude lograr formar dos estacas de hielo debajo de dos de ellos que terminaron en sus cabezas, el único que quedo vivo al oír a sus compañeros caer volteo la vista hacia ellos y aproveche ese momento para correr hacia el embestirlo y morder su cuello, el grito e intentó quitarme de encima pero mordí con más fuerza al punto que termine desgarrando su cuello y matándolo en el acto, termine de beber su sangre, escupí el pedazo de carne que quedo en mi boca y de nuevo apague las antorchas.

Estaba por entrar en el túnel pero alguien comenzó a llamar a los guardias así que aleje el único que estaba en la entrada y me pegue a la pared para luego sacar la hoja del brazalete, un solo poni con la túnica salió por el túnel y con solo asomar su cabeza lo golpee por debajo de la mandíbula atravesando así su cabeza con la hoja, apague la antorcha que traía ese último y entre al túnel.

Cuando llegue al final del túnel antes de tan siquiera asomarme me detuve por las voces que resonaron en la habitación, puede escuchar a rainbow y a pinkie gritándole a elis para que despertara.

Con cuidado de que no me vieran me asome en la habitación y vi a 5 quienes tenían las túnicas puestas pero sin sus capuchas así que conté a 3 terrestres y 2 unicornios, entre los tres terrestres estaban por ejecutar a elis, al igual que a mi dos sostenían la mientras estaba inconsciente y el tercero sostenía un hacha frente a ella, mientras que los otros dos unicornios restantes estaban parados frente a pinkie y a rainbow, ambas estaban totalmente atadas y cada una tirada en un círculo de trasporte solo que no estaban siendo activados ya que ambos unicornios estaban entretenidos viendo como ambas le gritaban a elis para que despertara sin resultado.

Cuando el del hacha comenzó a levantarla, en ese momento cree dos esferas de agua sobre las antorchas y las deje caer apagandolas y dejando el sitio a oscuras, ninguno de ellos podía ver pero había mantenido un ojo cerrado así que yo si podía por lo menos ver sus formas, más que suficiente para encargarme de ellos.

Corrí a donde estaba el que tenía el hacha y atravesé su garganta con la hoja del brazalete, su arma cayo haciendo un ruido bastante pesado y un unicornio estaba a punto de iluminar con su cuerno así que salte a él y le mordí el cuello con mis dientes arrancando el pedazo del cuello y dejando que muriera desangrado, el otro unicornio al oír el grito ahogado por la sangre del que tenía a un lado tomo con su magia su arma iluminando solo un poco y solo un segundo antes que le atravesara con la espada de su compañero su ojo.

Los otros dos terrestres soltaron a elis y miraron a todos lados atentos de cualquier ruido y con sus armas en mano, corrí hasta uno de ellos y este al oír mis pasos dio un corte horizontal en mi dirección pero me barrí por debajo de su espada y lo patee con todo lo que tenía estrellándolo en la pared para luego usar su propia arma y atravesarle el pecho.

El único que quedaba me sorprendió con un ataque por detrás y logro enterrarme su espada en el hombro, la saco y dolió como el demonio pero apreté los dientes para no gritar, de inmediato voltee y vi que estaba por enterrarme su espada en el lomo pero me hice a un lado y su espada se clavó en el suelo, yo a este si lo hacía sufrir así que lo patee a la salida de la recamara, lo mordí y a tres patas para no forzar mi hombro y lo arrastre, el luchaba por que lo soltarse pero de nada le sirvió al final termine tomando toda su sangre y lo había arrastrado a la salida.

Y una vez todos los sectarios muertos toda la recamara quedo silenciada, ni rainbow ni pinkie decían una palabra y yo no iba a entrar para que de casualidad me reconocieran, así que solo me quede allí sentado en la entrada esperando a que por lo menos elis mostrara signos de despertar.

Rainbow: ¿p- pinkie? (luego de un rato hablo un poco asustada) ¿estas bien?

Pinkie: s- si… (al igual que rainbow respondió asustada) ¿pero que acaba de pasar?

Rainbow: no lo sé pinkie pero por un segundo logre ver a un poni atacar a uno de los unicornios delante de nosotras.

Pinkie: ¿crees que haya sido sorrow? Si elis está aquí él no debe de andar lejos.

Rainbow: n- no lo sé pinkie, solo fue un segundo y no era mucha la luz de la magia del unicornio así que no pude detallarlo bien, pero si fue el ¿por qué no nos ha soltado?

Pinkie: amm no lo sé ¿quizás está haciendo algo en algún sitio de la habitación que requiere de tener privacidad para que salga?

Rainbow: pinkie solo ¿como demonios se te ocurre algo así? Sabes… no respondas no importa (la oí esforzarse en algo) aag rayos las cuerdas están demasiado ajustadas no puedo soltarme para nada, ¿que hay de ti?

Pinkie: ¡oh! Pensé que ya te habías soltado, disculpa dashie enseguida te ayudo.

Rainbow: pinkie… (se oía un poco molesta) ¿estas bromeando? Si te pudiste haber soltado en cualquier momento, ¡Porque Rayos No Lo Hiciste Antes Y Nos Ahorrábamos El Gritar A Elis Como Loca Para Que Despertara?

Pinkie: emm dashie (sonaba un poco avergonzada pero escuche como estaba soltando a rainbow) la verdad es que apenas es que me pude soltar, todavía me siento terrible por la tonta daga esa y aún tengo ganas de vomi… ugg.

Rainbow: ¡ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima!

Escuche a pinkie vomitar y luego un rato de silencio.

Pinkie: (sonaba muy mal) l- lo siento… no pude retenerlo.

Rainbow: solo dime que lo húmedo que siento delante de mí no es tu vomito por favor.

Pinkie: nop eso es emm bueno… es como lo digo… agg que más da, creo que es la sangre de uno de los unicornios muertos.

Rainbow: (sonaba un poco desesperada) ¡rayos pinkie por favor desátame ya esto es asqueroso!

Pinkie se tardó un momento para desatar a rainbow pero cuando escuche a esas dos levantarse decidí mejor irme de allí antes que me encontraran decidí llevarme el cuerpo del que tome su sangre del lugar y lo oculte en otro lado de la cueva donde no lo encontraran junto con el de la entrada a el túnel donde estaban rainbow y pinkie, no llegue demasiado lejos cuando el dolor de todo mi cuerpo y ahora sumado a la pérdida de sangre tanto de mi hombro como de mi lomo y pecho que se abrieron por el excesivo movimiento me tumbaron al suelo me recosté a una de las paredes y sobre forcé mi magia para al menos parar el sangrado pero de nuevo termine con la cabeza con un infierno de dolor y ya de por si la pesadez… ambos me terminaron venciendo y perdí la conciencia.


	65. ¿A dónde diablos fuimos a parar?

Cap 65: ¿a dónde diablos fuimos a parar?

Comencé a escuchar las distantes voces de rainbow, pinkie y elis, quise por lo menos abrir los ojos pero era inútil no pude hacerlo, un momento después escuche a pinkie dar un pequeño chillido.

Pinkie: ¡lo encontré!

Al momento escuche como las tres corrían a donde estaba.

Rainbow: oh por celestia… (la oí caer al suelo y su voz sonaba decaída) c- creo que llegamos tarde.

Elis: (dio un profundo suspiro de alivio) agg no aún no está muerto, pero si está en estado crítico, tenemos que apurarnos y salir de aquí.

Rainbow: ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso? Si no lo has ni tocado.

Elis: bueno da igual que se los diga a ustedes al fin y al cabo ya sabe que soy, él y yo compartimos lo que se podría decir un vínculo, a través de él podemos saber el uno del otro, así es que supe que estaba por aquí, y así es como sé que está vivo.

Pinkie: ¿crees que lo haya atacado el mismo que asesino a todos los de haya atrás?

Rainbow: amm pinkie creo que más bien fue el quien se encargó de todos ellos ¿pero por qué no nos liberó?

Elis: umm (me puso una mano en el cuello y sentí como paso un dedo por mis dientes) si lo más seguro es que haya sido el quien nos rescató, y el por qué no las soltó imagino que es por el estado en el que se encuentra, en definitiva la pérdida de sangre no le ayudo, creo que al saber que no estaba atada solo confió en que despertaría y las soltaría mientras que el buscaba algo para por lo menos cerrar todos los cortes por las quemadas de su lomo.

Pinkie: pues entonces yo lo llevare (sentí como me cargo y al momento hablo bastante preocupada) Hay por celestia, tenemos que buscar una enfermería o algo pero ya.

Rainbow: bueno pinkie eso está más que claro con solo verlo absolutamente cubierto de sangre y con semejantes heridas.

Pinkie: s- si pero esta helado, e- elis ¿estas segura que n- no acabo de montarme un c- cadáver?

Elis: si pinkie ahora andando.

En ese momento de verdad que no me pude sentir más inútil, no podía moverme por más que lo intentara, simplemente mi cuerpo no me respondía y estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, solo estaba rogando que elis no dejara que ninguna de las dos me revisara en ese momento, porque si lo hacían entonces no había manera de que no se dieran cuenta de mis dientes.

Cuando ellas comenzaron a correr simplemente caí inconsciente, tuve varios momentos de conciencia en los que escuchaba algunas peleas o las escuchaba hablar nerviosas pero solo duraban unos segundos como si solo fueran sueños pero sabía muy bien la diferencia entre ambos.

Cuando al fin pude recuperarme lo suficiente lo primero que revise fueron mis dientes y para mi pesar aún estaban fuera pero rogaba que por lo menos mis ojos fueran normales, abrí un poco los ojos y aún estaba en el lomo de pinkie, todas estaban contra una de las pared de rocas ocultándose pero tanto rainbow como elis tenían sus armas afuera, de pura casualidad mire mi reflejo en la espada de rainbow y gracias al cielo mis ojos estaban normales.

Decidí no decir ni hacer nada de momento, y al poco tiempo por entre las rocas puede ver un grupo de alrededor de 15 sectarios que pasaron sin vernos, una vez que todos se alejaron de nosotros, todo quedó a oscuras de nuevo y todas dejaron salir la respiración que estaban conteniendo.

Pinkie: uff eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Rainbow: y que lo digas, esta vez sí que casi nos atrapan, elis ¿estas segura que deberíamos de seguir las indicaciones que te dieron? No se me huele más a que en realidad nos mintió.

Elis: tranquilas, estoy bastante segura que no lo hizo, si hay demasiados de ellos rondando por aquí entonces eso solo me confirma que vamos en la dirección correcta, después de todo una enfermería es un sitio bastante importante para cualquier campamento.

Sorrow: (tosí un poco algo que admito dolio) aag así que… enfermería ¿eh?

Rainbow: ¡Aahhh!(cuando tosí pego un brinco y volteo asustada) rayos, O_O me asustaste, amm digo me sorprendiste, porque yo no me asustaría con algo así jeje.

Elis: jeje -u- si claro, hey bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos, ya hasta yo te hacia muerto.

Sorrow: naa morir me da flojera, tener que esperar por el tráfico de almas a que me juzguen y todo eso… mejor paso.

Pinkie: jiji me alegra ve que despertaras ¿pero que te paso? Y sin ofender pero ¿porque hules como a vomito?

Sorrow: (suspire y baje la cabeza) pues no la tuve muy fácil que digamos al escapar, estaban por ejecutarme cuando me desperté, tuve que encargarme de tres y la verdad no podía ni mantenerme bien de pie cuando desperté, (me sonroje y mucho) y bueno digamos que por algunas circunstancias termine votando lo que cene, de verdad siento que tuvieras que cargarme así pinkie si me bajas no tengo problemas en caminar.

Pinkie: (me sonrió contenta) oh no te preocupes por eso tontito, no tengo problemas en llevarte… ¬.¬ y sin ofender pero dudo mucho que te puedas poner de pie por ti mismo.

Elis: jaja OuO ¡hey sorrow! ¿qué se siente ser la damisela esta vez?

Sorrow: T-T elis ¿solo cállate si?

Rainbow: umm (se asomó por las rocas) como sea, no veo que nadie se acerque, es mejor que sigamos adelante.

Elis: (asintió con la cabeza) bien entonces andando.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar y la verdad tenía unas enormes ganas de bajarme de encima de pinkie pero mi cuerpo era un solo dolor, y la verdad si lo pensaba se me quitaban las ganas… si me bajaba solo terminaría retrasándolas.

Sorrow: elis ¿pudiste ver que paso con rising antes que nos enviaran aquí?

Elis: sí… me encargue del que me ataco y vi de reojo a rising, a ella no le hicieron nada pero sorrow tenemos que apurarnos en volver, sabes que no le hace nada bien el estar sola, y la última cara que le vi fue una de absoluto terror.

Sorrow: tch mierda… tenía que terminar en un estado tan patético en un momento como este.

Pinkie: vamos no te culpes, es algo que no pudiste evitar, y ahora que lo pienso ¿fuiste tú el que nos salvó antes?

Sorrow: si, perdonen por no desatarlas pero estaba urgido por algo de medicina y confié en que elis las liberaría.

Rainbow: amm sorrow siento curiosidad… ¿como fue que te hicieron eso en el lomo? ¿acaso te torturaron?

Sorrow: ahh eso fui yo… estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y estaba por perder la conciencia así que solo la queme con una espada caliente, -_- de ahí el que terminara acostado en mi propio vomito.

Rainbow: O.o celestia ¡eso es de locos! no sé si yo podría hacer algo así.

Sorrow: (deje caer mi cabeza un poco cansado) agg cuando la muerte toca tus puertas cualquier opción se ve muy tentadora rainbow.

Pinkie: jiji hey sorrow entiendo que te sientas mal y todo eso… ¬u¬ pero por lo menos ten cuidado donde metes tu cabeza.

Sorrow: (al ella decir eso abrí los ojos y me apene de inmediato al ver sus emm partes) amm siento eso pinkie no fue intencional, agg en fin ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la enfermería?

Elis: (nos detuvo y hablo bajo) a la pared ahora.

Las tres se pegaron a la pared, de un túnel que estaba a uno de nuestros lados vimos una luz acercarse y la sombra de un solo poni se acercaba, elis tomo su daga y se preparó, al momento que este estuvo a punto de asomarse elis le clavo la daga en el cuello terminando con él luego apagando la antorcha y escondiendo el cuerpo entre las rocas fuera del camino y continuamos.

Elis: (señalo de donde salió su víctima) debería de ser esta la entrada, así que guarden silencio.

Todos entramos por el túnel y llegamos a una cámara de tamaño medio pero está claramente fue hecha a cascos, las paredes no eran rocosas si no que eran lisas, cada una tenía varios estantes con puertas de vidrio y armas de toda clase, al acercarnos un poco más fuimos recibidos con una daga que termino clavándose en la pared justo por encima de la cabeza de elis, al mirar bien dentro de la cámara una pegaso con túnica se mantenía fuera del suelo, como no tenía la capucha puesta pudimos ver que era de color rosa y melena roja.

¿?: (Nos miró bastante seria) ustedes no deberían de estar aquí, se supone que ya mis chicos deberían de haberlos matado.

Elis: (guardo los guantes y tomo su daga en mano) pues lamento desilusionarte pero no hicieron un muy buen trabajo, como puedes ver.

¿?: (Bajo la cabeza) que es lo que les hicieron.

Elis: -_- ¿de verdad vas a preguntar algo tan estúpido? ¿Qué les hicimos? Fácil, lo mismo que ustedes pretendían hacernos, sus cuerpos deben de estar tirados en algún lugar de la cueva.

¿?: (Nos miró con una lagrima en el ojo) ¿saben que no van a salir de aquí con vida verdad? Les voy a hacer pagar por cada uno de los que mataron.

Rainbow: amm elis (miro a la pegaso un poco dudosa) ¿te encargas tu o lo hago yo?

Elis: ni lo intentes rainbow, aun tus alas no han sanado, te puedo dejar participar en algunas pelas pero estas déjamelas a mí y ustedes solo descansen, a mí no me engañan, ninguno se ha recuperado lo suficiente.

Rainbow: bien pero ten cuidado, no se ve exactamente contenta.

Sorrow: pinkie… (Señale a una de las paredes) ¿podrías bajarme por allá?

Pinkie: claro ¿pero no sería mejor que te quedaras en mi lomo en caso de tener que correr?

Sorrow: naa no va a ser necesario correr, ah y elis, ten cuidado con sus casos tiene una cuchilla oculta en ambos.

Elis: lo tendré en cuenta, (miro a la pegaso) bien veamos si eres solo palabras.

La pegaso tomo con su boca una espada que tenía en uno de sus costados y luego se lanzó volando a elis, sin disminuir su velocidad intento decapitar a elis, ella solo se quedó parda y bloqueo con la daga el ataque de ella pero fue tan fuerte que tumbo a elis, luego se volvió a lanzar en su contra antes que elis se levantara pero ella solo dio una vuelta hacia atrás impulsada con sus manos para esquivar el golpe y caer de pie, la pegaso se volvió a lanzar contra elis y ella de nuevo la bloqueo solo que esta vez, en vez de caer, uso la fuerza del vuelo de la pegaso para girar y patearla en un costado sacándola del aire, antes que la pegaso se levantara elis lanzo 2 de las cuchillas escondidas a su cabeza pero la pegaso reacciono a tiempo y rodo para evitar las cuchillas y luego bloquear la daga de elis y patearla en el pecho para alejarla.

Elis: umm (al alejarse se paró con sus cascos detrás de su cabeza) veo que no va a ser tan fácil como creí ¿te importa si voy un poco más seria?

¿?: tch ¿te parece que esto es un juego? Te lo dije pienso matarte.

Elis: (cambio a la espada de fuego y sonrió) entonces tomare eso como un no me importa.

Elis corrió hacia la pegaso con la espada en una mano y cuando estuvo un poco cerca de ella uso sus alas para impulsarse rápidamente y pasar a un lado de la pegaso, luego ella la pateo por detrás de su cabeza haciéndola caer y con la espada un poco cargada le lanzo una llamarada a la pegaso.

Cuando la pegaso vio la llamarada soltó su espada y uso uno de los brazaletes que usaba para cortar a través de la llamarada, elis silbo un poco al ver que no la mato y la pegaso de inmediato se lanzó en contra de ella, primero apunto al cuello de elis con uno de los brazales pero elis solo retrocedió un poco, luego lanzo una patada a un costado de elis pero cuando elis estaba por bloquear cambio en el ataque y le hizo un corte en el pecho con el otro brazalete, elis al ser herida la pateo para alejarla de ella.

¿?: (Agito su brazalete para limpiarle la sangre mientras miraba seria a elis) ¿a dónde fue toda la confianza de antes?

Elis: umm (se tocó un momento el pecho y luego miro a la pegaso tranquilamente) a ningún lado en realidad, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre?

¿?: ¿Para que lo quieres si de todas formas vas a morir?

Elis: (suspiro cansada) agg ¿de verdad no tienes más palabras que vas a morir? -_- Mira te seré sincera solo he estado jugando contigo todo el tiempo quiero saber tu nombre solo porque me gusta saber el nombre de todos los que logran herirme en un combate solitario, son muy pocos los ponis que lo logran hacer.

¿?: Bueno supongo que no está mal que sepas quien te mato, mi nombre es rial, soy la encargada de este lugar que les servirá de tumba a todos.

Elis: bien mucho gusto mi nombre es elis, (elis acelero tan rápido que un momento después estaba frente a rial) y será un placer jugar contigo.

Antes que ella pudiera hacer algo elis la pateo mandándola al aire ella se estabilizo en el aire solo para ser obligada a esquivar una onda cortante de color rojo que fue suficiente para desestabilizarla y sin poder recuperarse elis ya estaba a su espalda, le hizo un corte en el lomo y luego la pateo mandándola al suelo para de nuevo mandar una llamarada de su espada a ella, rial como pudo rodo por el suelo para esquivar la llamarada mientras miraba jadeando a elis que permanecía volando en el aire sin problemas.

Elis: (la miro sonriendo) te lo dije, jugando… te voy a dar una oportunidad, responde todo lo que preguntemos y salvas tu vida y posiblemente la de tus subordinado, elije no responder y aparte de matarte a ti mataremos a todos los que tienes bajo tu mando, y de una u otra forma conseguimos lo que necesitamos.

Rial: púdrete… (Escupió un poco de sangre) si crees que esto termino estas más que equivocada, me voy a encargar de ustedes así sea lo último que haga.

Elis: (suspiro un poco triste) agg bueno tu elegiste, no yo.

Elis cambio a las espadas de viento y en un momento ya estaba a un lado de rial, con ambas espadas le hizo un corte en x a sus costados para luego patearla mandándola a volar y atajarla de otro lado en ese momento vi a pinkie cerrar sus ojos y mirar a otro lado antes que elis clavara ambas espadas en el costado a rial, ella solo dio un grito ahogado por su propia sangre hasta que cayó al suelo muerta, elis saco sus espadas de su cuerpo, las guardo y camino a donde estábamos.

Sorrow: ¿dejarla vivir? (me reí un poco) jeje ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan blanda con estos tipos?

Elis: bueno que te puedo decir…(se sentó a mi lado) no me pareció tan mala la verdad, se notaba más del tipo como neón, en vez de querer matarnos porque si solo estaba molesta por sus subordinados, y pensé en darle la oportunidad, solo eso.

Pinkie: (la miro un poco triste) ¿pero entonces por que la mataste? ¿No bastaba solo con dejarla fuera de combate?

Elis: agg pinkie así no es como trabajamos nosotros, le di la oportunidad y ella eligió, si la dejaba vivir entonces solo terminaría dándonos caza cuando se recuperara y no estamos en condiciones para eso.

Rainbow: amm ¿alguien más noto el cuarto en dónde estamos? -_- Creo que no llegamos exactamente a la enfermería, más bien diría armería.

Sorrow: pues la verdad eso parece, agg T-T rayos nuestra suerte actuando de nuevo.

Pinkie: pues yo no me apresuraría a sacar conclusiones, (señalo un estante) que yo sepa ese es un estate de medicinas y esas cosas.

Elis: (camino hasta el estante e intento abrirlo) tch rayos está cerrado, ¿sorrow que tal tu magia?

Sorrow: por lo menos aun puedo hacer algo así (de nuevo me puse a jugar con mi magia con la cerradura y escuchamos un click) ¿pero que estamos buscando exactamente, acaso alguna sabe de medicina?

Las tres me miraron con los ojos agrandados - nop.

Elis: pero por lo menos podemos encontrar algo para desinfectar y cerrar esos cortes, excepto el de tu lomo, ya eso está más allá de lo que se tratar así que se lo dejamos a heal cuando volvamos.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ y no olvides también cerrar los cortes de ustedes, tú tienes un lindo corte en el lomo, mientras que pinkie lo tiene el un flanco, y rainbow, amm 0-O bueno no tengo idea no lo vi.

Rainbow: no se preocupen por mi… (por algún motivo esa pegaso paso de cian a rojo) yo estoy bien.

Elis: ¬_¬ en el trasero ya entendimos, ¬.¬ y vaya que el que te ataco no tuvo compasión contigo.

Rainbow: (la miro un poco enojada) ¿tenías que decirlo no? bien ya que más da, el muy idiota la lanzo y me la clavo a un lado de mi cola no en mi trasero.

Sorrow: ¿por lo menos lograron noquear a los que las capturaron?

Pinkie: yo estaba durmiendo así que no me dio tiempo de nada.

Rainbow: yo sí que le di una buena patada en la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Sorrow: entonces en un momento llamo a celestia para que lo capturen, sería bueno si logra que nos digan porque estamos aquí, aunque supongo que es obvio... -u- pero me gusta ponerla a sufrir.

Elis: bueno como sea primero tratemos lo que se puede y luego nos encargamos del resto.

Elis tomo algo de alcohol, aguja, hilo y vendas que estaban en el estante y trato a cada uno por separado ya que rainbow y pinkie solo tenía una sola las trato a ellas primero, y de ultimo fui yo, cerro el hoyo en mi hombro trato mi mejilla ya que era pequeña y ambos orificios que me hicieron con la daga con mucha dificultad pero lo logro, tengo que admitir que me dolió y bastante pero lo aguante, peor era el dolor cuando me desperté, pero en si el proceso fue algo que pinkie y rainbow en definitiva no quisieron ver y fueron mejor a mirar por el cuarto y elis aprovechó el momento.

Elis: (se acercó a mi oído) hey ten cuidado de no bostezar ni de abrir demasiado la boca, logre convencerlas que el que dejaste sin un pedazo de cuello fue con una daga solo apenas, y si ven tus dientes todo se acaba.

Sorrow: lo sé, ya lo había notado y por eso no me he permitido hasta el momento gritar ni hacer nada que pueda terminar haciéndome abrir la boca más de lo necesario.

Elis: por otra parte 0.o ¿porque terminaste mordiendo de esa forma?

Sorrow: O_O amm porque solo contaba con el brazalete que le quite a una de mis ejecutoras y me valí de todo lo que tuviera a mano, incluidos mis dientes, y la verdad hubiera esperado a que se guardaran por si solos pero al ver que estabas a punto de morir y estabas inconsciente no me dejo muchas opciones más que improvisar.

Elis: uhh gracias por eso, pero ten cuidado.

Rainbow: hey tortolos… (se paró delante de ambos y nos mostró una carta) tienen que ver esto.

Ambos decidimos solo ignorar la primera parte y leímos la carta, era un reporte que escribieron informando del estado de esta base si se le podía decir así, un reporte de personal y de las últimos acontecimientos como nuestra captura y supuesta ejecución, que creo que se adelantó en esa parte, pero en fin lo interesante de ella es que al final preguntaba como la llevaban con applejack.

Sorrow: (cerré la carta y se la entregue a rainbow) creo que el largarnos de aquí va a tener que esperar, si lo que dice aquí es cierto entonces puede que encontremos más pistas del paradero de applejack, tch rayos creo que nos adelantemos al matar a rial.

Elis: si pero podemos revisar en su habitación si en algún sitio hay algo tiene que ser allí.

Rainbow: agg déjeme adivinar -_- vamos a raptar a uno de ellos y a obligarlo a que nos guie ¿no?

Ambos la miramos sonriendo de lo mas contentos - totalmente.

Sorrow: -w- no tengo ánimos de pasar aquí toda mi vida buscando por una habitación de entre un millón, es más rápido que nos guíen, (mire alrededor) y además tenemos que buscar una carreta de todas formas, no pienso dejarles todas estas armas a ellos.

Elis: si pero antes de eso llamemos a celestia, tenemos que advertirle de esto, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que ellas sean capturadas al igual que nosotros.

Sorrow: bien solo dame un momento.

Concentre un poco de la magia que tenía al collar de elis y luego este comenzó a brillar, de inmediato escuchamos una buena cantidad de estallidos y gritos del otro lado y celestia nos respondió sonando bastante alterada.

Tia: ¿Sorrow? ¿Elis? ¡Por qué demonios no contestaron antes!

Sorrow: -_- si también me alegra oír de ti ¬_¬ ¿pero qué demonios pasa allá?

Tia: los espectros atacaron el imperio de nuevo y esta vez vinieron el doble que antes, luna y yo los contuvimos y ahora los soldados se están encargando de los que quedan, pero que hay de ustedes ¿dónde están y por qué no contestaron? estamos en serios problemas pinkie y rainbow desaparecieron del castillo ya movilice a toda la guardia que pude para encontrarlas pero aun no me dan reportes de que las hayan encontrado.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ bueno no me sorprende que no las encontraran, están aquí con nosotros, nos agarraron a todos por sorpresa con el mismo jodido truco que usaron en canterlot, a duras penas logramos que no nos mataran y en estos momentos estamos en una de sus bases, celestia tú y luna deben de tener cuidado, fueron los mismos guardias quienes nos atacaron a elis y a mí, y sospecho que fue el mismo caso con rainbow y pinkie, si las agarran a ustedes dos entonces pueden olvidarse de que el imperio sobreviva a otro ataque así que cuídense de todos.

Tia: agg es bueno saber que están bien entonces, y descuida tendremos extremo cuidado.

Elis: celestia, que hay de rising ¿está bien?

Tia: no tanto elis, no tomo muy bien el que ambos desaparecieran de hecho de nuevo no ha querido hacer nada.

Elis: (apretó bastante los puños) ¿tienes la posibilidad de ponerla al habla?

Tia: luna ¿te puedes encargar de esto un momento?

Luna: bueno si… (Se oía un poco lejos) pero ¿por qué?

Tia: ya encontré a rainbow y a pinkie, están con sorrow y elis en algún sitio, tengo que informar a la guardia y hacer un pequeño favor.

Luna: (se acercó a celestia) oh bueno me alegra oír eso, y no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo tu ve directo a que rising.

Tia: jeje bien eso mismo es lo que me pidieron, vuelvo en un rato.

Escuchamos la magia de celestia activarse y los sonidos de batalla pararon en vez de eso escuchamos que tocaron una puerta.

Pinkie: (nos miró con algo de intriga) 0.o oigan ¿si del otro lado la princesa se lanza un gas nosotros lo escucharíamos?

Elis: O.o ¿de dónde rayos salió esa pregunta?

Pinkie: bueno solo pensaba que si incluso oímos como tocaba la puerta me preguntaba si también oiríamos eso.

Tia: pinkie… (sonaba un poco avergonzada) eso jamás va a pasar ¿bien?

Heal: amm b- buenos días princesa ¿que la trae por aquí?

Elis: ¡hey heal que rayos es eso que rising volvió a dejar de reaccionar!

Heal: ¿elis? ¿Dónde están, están todos bien?

Elis: bueno en lo que cabe, pero olvida eso, ¿dónde está rising y que paso con ella?

Heal: bueno en estos momentos está durmiendo aquí a mi lado, y… (suspiro pesadamente) agg bueno no sé qué paso cuando nos separamos pero desde ese día no ha vuelto a decir ni a hacer nada apenas come algo y eso si es que lo hace… creo que el que ustedes desaparecieran fue demasiado para ella.

Sorrow: O.O alto ¿desde ese día? A que te refieres ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Heal: ya casi llevan 5 días desaparecidos sorrow.

Elis: ¡demonios! (golpeo el suelo con fuerza) ¡heal despierta a esa mocosa pero ahora!

Heal: sabes que es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo elis… Ya he intentado hasta bañarla para despertarla algunas veces y nada que funciona.

Elis: (agarro el collar con fuerza y entro en modo general de guerra) ¡Trae El Jodido Trasero De Luna A Ese Lugar Y Que La Saque A Patadas Del Sueño Si Tiene Que Hacerlo Pero La Quiero Despierta Ya!

Tia: elis entiendo tu preocupación… (hablo bastante molesta) pero recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermana ¿bien?

Elis: (apretó aún más una de sus manos) cierto disculpa eso celestia, entonces lo diré de otro modo, ¿puedes por favor traer el jodido trasero de tu hermana luna a ese lugar y que la saque del sueño? Gracias de ante mano.

Tia: ¿no voy a conseguir una mejor respuesta verdad?

Sorrow: no si la vida de alguien que nos preocupa está en juego, por favor celestia solo pásala esta vez que de verdad es urgente que hablemos con ella.

Tia: agg bien le diré a luna para despertarla pero esto va a tardar mucho por la cuestión de la invasión así que los llamare cuando la despertemos.

Sorrow: (elis estaba por protestar pero la detuve) bien pero asegúrate de llamar cuando la despierten.

En ese momento se cortó la conexión y elis me veía bastante enojada.

Elis: ¿se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Sorrow: (me intente levantar pero no pude) tch agg por que nada vas a lograr haciendo enojar a celestia, y tú la oíste, el imperio está bajo ataque, no podemos esperar que las princesas abandonen el frente, después de todo miles de ponis están contando con ellas, no solo nosotros, además prefiero que estén ambas y que no tengan tantas cosas en la cabeza al momento de hablar con rising, a falta de nosotros confió en ellas para lamer las heridas de rising.

Elis: (suspiro y se calmó) agg si siento eso, es solo que me preocupa por demás esa potrilla… O.o ¿y ustedes dos porque me ven así?

Ni yo me había dado cuenta que tanto rainbow como pinkie estaban con la boca más que abierta mientras nos miraban incrédulas.

Rainbow: O_O oh por el amor de celestia ¡ni en mis sueños más salvajes pensé que vería esto! ¡De Todos Los Ponis Que Ustedes Dos Se Tomaran El Rol De Padres De Rising?

Pinkie: O.O si, pensé que sería heal o las princesas, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran ustedes, (sonrió más que feliz) pero de verdad me alegra mucho ver que se preocupen tanto así por rising, esto merece una fiesta cuando volvamos.

Elis: s-solo la vamos a cuidarla… (podía decir eso pero tenía completamente roja la cara) no es como si fuéramos sus padres.

Rainbow: no ¿pero están cumpliendo el rol de ellos no?

Sorrow: (bueno admito que ni yo pude evitar el ponerme rojo) no es lo mismo.

Rainbow: jeje ¬u¬ ¿pero que van a hacer si los empieza a llamar así? ¿acaso van a romperle el corazón a la pobre y decir que no lo son?

En ese momento tanto elis como yo no pudimos decir nada, solo nos quedamos allí elis con la boca abierta y yo con los ojos como platos.

Pinkie: jiji vamos no tienen por qué avergonzarse por eso, de hecho es algo para estar orgullosos.

Sorrow: b- bueno es hora de que sigamos, (con un esfuerzo titánico ya que cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía logre ponerme de pie) aún tenemos cosas que hacer y mu…

En ese momento no pude mantenerme y caí de cara al suelo, dolió lo admito, las demás no sabían si reírse o preocuparse al verme algo que me hizo sentir peor, prefería mil veces que riera.

Sorrow: (me sobe la nariz con un casco aun tirado en el suelo) rayos esto apesta.

Elis: (Estaba por volverme a levantar pero me detuvo) hey para la carreta sorrow, sabes que no estás en condiciones, no te fuerces, deja que yo te lleve.

Rainbow: eso es una muy mala idea elis, solo deja que pinkie lo siga llevando, a ti te necesitamos para luchar.

Pinkie: sip (en un segundo ya estaba en su lomo) OuO yo me encargare de nuestro poni flojito, (señalo muy animada a la salida de la cámara) así que andando ¡a encontrar esa carreta y esa habitación antes que las princesas llamen se ha dicho!

Tanto elis como rainbow rieron un poco y comenzaron a caminar a la salida y luego pinkie las siguió de cerca.


	66. ¿Dónde estamos? Fácil…

Cap 66: ¿dónde estamos? Fácil… perdidos en medio de la nada.

Estuvieron caminando un rato mientras que todas hablaban y buscábamos a algún miembro de la orden que amenazar, no tardamos mucho hasta que vimos una luz acercarse y todos nos ocultamos y esperamos por ellos.

Eran un grupo de tres, más de los que necesitábamos, elis preparo su daga y cuando ellos estuvieron cerca de nosotros elis salto a uno de ellos y le atravesó el cuello con la daga mientras que a otro yo me encargue de clavar una estalactita en su cabeza, el único restante al ver a elis sacar la daga del cuello de su compañero y verse solo comenzó a retroceder y termino tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

La capucha de su túnica se corrió y logre darme cuenta que se trataba de una terrestre de color café y melena amarilla, cuando elis se paró delante de ella, esta intento tomar su arma pero elis solo pateo su cabeza haciendo que abandonará la idea y luego volvió a parase delante de ella con su daga en la mano.

Elis: si quieres vivir entonces vas a guiarnos a donde sea que te digamos, (Le dio una mirada bastante fría) de lo contrario vas a terminar igual que los otros dos que estaban contigo, tú decides.

¿?: y- yo… (Estaba temblando recostada a una pared mientras miraba a elis llorando aterrada) yo los guiare, p- pero no me maten.

Elis: (Se alejó un poco de ella) entonces de pie.

¿?: (Aun temblando se puso de pie) a- adonde quieren q- que los lleve.

Pinkie: ¡uh uh! (por alguna razón ella levanto un casco de lo más animada) ¡al almacén al almacén!

Elis: (ok todos la miramos con una ceja levantada) ¿al almacén? ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

Pinkie: (su estómago respondió por ella) amm pues la verdad estuvimos 5 días fuera y ya mi pancita pide algo.

Elis: O_O amm buen punto, (miro amenazante a la sectaria) ya oíste primera parada el almacén, y te lo advierto intenta algo y cada tontería te costara alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

¿?: (en el momento que oyó a elis sus pupilas se contrajeron y bajo las orejas) entendido, no hacer nada.

Ella nos invitó a seguirla y nosotros lo hicimos muy poco después llegamos al almacén, esa cosa estaba llena de absolutamente lo que buscaras, comida, licores, jugos, he incluso cofres con bits y joyas, en resumen repleto de toda clase de cosas, me baje de pinkie y me quede sentado en el suelo y ella corrió a los estantes con comida, rainbow comenzó a mirar entre los cofres y elis comenzó a ver por todo el almacén, cache nuestra guía intentado escapar y lance una bola de agua a la cara haciéndole saber que la estaba observando, al poco rato llego pinkie a donde estaba con un montón de comida.

Pinkie: °u° estamos de suerte, aquí tienen de todo pan, avena, dulces, heno, lo que busques hay, ¿dime que quieres?

Sorrow: amm para mí la avena está bien.

Pinkie: ¬_¬ con razón pesas menos que rainbow, tienes 5 días sin comer ¿y solo vas a comer avena?

Elis: (se sentó a nuestro lado) ¡ah no nada de eso! ¬u¬ pinkie prepara una orden de 2 pasteles, 20 manzanas, 4 platos de avena, 6 sándwiches y 4 buenos vasos de sidra.

Pinkie: (cerro un ojo y saco un poco la lengua) ¡a la orden!

Sorrow: O.O ¿no es como que demasiado solo para nosotros 4?

Elis: -_- con el hambre que tengo… (y su estómago rugió como león) TnT más bien va a faltar.

Rainbow: ¡hey miren lo que encontré aquí! (la miramos y de hecho volvió con una corona en la cabeza) ¬u¬ estos ponis tienen de todo aquí, incluso encontré la cerreta que estábamos buscando.

Elis: O.o cuando dicen almacén no bromean.

Al momento llego pinkie con todo lo que elis le dijo, y a menos que hayan guardado los pasteles hechos no me pregunten de donde los saco, tengo que admitirlo también tenía hambre así que comí 5 manzanas un plato de avena y algo de pastel, comí lo admito, ¬n¬ pero no le llegue ni a la planta de la pesuña a pinkie que se comió un pastel completo ella sola más algunos sándwiches y algunas manzanas, y lo más raro es que no se veía para nada mas rellena.

Ya para cuando terminamos de comer cargamos la carreta con comida para el viaje a canterlot y como yo no podía caminar, rainbow tenía las alas pegadas al cuerpo y necesitábamos a elis para luchar, terminamos enganchando a pinkie a ella, ya que pinkie iba a jalar la carreta me intente poner de pie pero no logre mucho que digamos tuve que apoyarme en rainbow para caminar, fuimos hasta donde estaba nuestra guía viéndonos aun con un poco de miedo y la hicimos guiarnos de nuevo al cuarto de las armas.

Elis: (miro el montón de armas en los estantes) bien hora de cargar todo esto a la carreta.

Rainbow: agg vamos a estar un buen rato aquí.

Pinkie: (ladeo un poco su cabeza) ¿ya me puedo quitar la carreta?

Rainbow: ¬_¬ pues claro pinkie ¿si no como vas a ayudar para cargar todo esto?

Pinkie: °u° oki doki loki, (y como si fuera la cosa más fácil de hacer sin magia ella se quitó el arnés) a llenar la carreta con las armas se ha dicho.

Elis: hey sorrow ¿puedes abrir los cierres de los estantes o solo rompemos los vidrios?

Sorrow: (mire a la guía) ¿esas cosas tienen algún tipo de alarma?

¿?: n- no lo sé, nunca he visto que abran esos estantes.

Sorrow: agg, quiero guardar un poco mi magia así que abrir todos esos armarios esta fuera de mi alcance por el momento, tendremos que romper los vidrios.

Rainbow: (ok de solo oírme rainbow se levantó a dos patas para luego caminar y tomar una silla entre cascos) ¬u¬ admito que siempre he querido hacer algo así.

Rainbow lanzo la silla en contra de uno de los armarios y el vidrio se hizo pedazos todos como no escuchamos nada rompimos el resto de los vidrios comenzando a cargar las armas en la carreta y para mi sorpresa al ver las de cerca me di cuenta que todas tenían gemas incrustadas.

Sorrow: O.O ¡con un demonios, todas estas cosas son armas mejoradas!

Elis: (levanto una espada y moverla un poco rápido dejo una estela de color azul) O.o rayos de verdad estos tipos estaban mejores armados que el ejército de equestria, 0.o con estas cosas fácilmente podrías encargarte de un corruptor.

En ese momento todos escuchamos pasos acercarse así que nos pusimos en guardia, y por la puerta apareció un grupo de sectarios armados.

¿?: ¡Alto hay malditos ladrones, no permitiremos que se lleven ni una sola cosa de este sitio!

¿?: h- hey (Otro de ellos señalo al cuerpo de rial) ¿acaso esa no es la capitana rial?

¿?: ¡Son Unos Malnacidos! (Otro nos miró con odio) ¡Olvídense De Salir De Aquí Con Vida!

El primero corrió a nosotros llevando un hacha en su boca, y antes que llegara a nosotros elis cambio al arco y le dio justo en el pecho este soltó el hacha y se tiró al suelo gritando y agarrándose el pecho hasta que comenzó a vomitar sangre y cayo sin vida, yo no podía moverme y ciertamente no podía usar hechizos de batalla del todo, pero si podía usar algo como la telequinesis así que sin que ellos lo notaran tome dos de la espadas de los estantes detrás de ellos y sin mucho esfuerzo corte la cabeza de uno y le atravesé el pecho a otro.

Pero luego elis nos sorprendió a todos, tomo de nuevo el arco y disparo una flecha solo que esta vez era de un color blanco que se clavó en medio del grupo de sectarios que vinieron, ellos estaban a punto de burlarse de ella cuando sonrió confiada y la flecha estallo… todo fue solo un baño de sangre, esa cosa voló en pedazos a algunos y los que no murieron de entre ellos estaban tirados en algún lugar de la cámara llorando y gritando del dolor, solo por piedad entre elis y yo los acabamos rápidamente.

Elis: listo, ahora terminemos de cargar y larguemos de aquí, 0.o apropósito ¿dónde está nuestra guía?

Rainbow: por allá… (señalo a una poni acurrucada en una esquina) y es mejor que nos apuremos en cargar todo e irnos, (le dio un pequeño abrazo a pinkie que tenía los ojos cerrados y las orejas tapadas) ni siquiera yo quiero seguir viendo esto.

Estuvimos un momento cargando las armas y al ver toda la sangre en el piso cada vez tenía más ganas de morder a alguien, una muy mala señal, comencé a cargar la armas lo más rápido que pude con mi magia y gracias a que todos estábamos ayudando terminamos un poco mas rápido y de paso también tomamos todas las medicinas y equipo que había, ya una vez la carreta cargada tomamos algunas sogas para asegurar todo en su sitio y esta vez atamos la carreta a la guía ya que pinkie no se estaba sintiendo bien, luego la seguimos fuera de la habitación yo estaba apoyado en elis ya que rainbow estaba ayudando a pinkie.

Pensé que si salía de la habitación me calmaría pero para nada que pasó, de hecho teniendo a elis así de cerca solo me provocaba aún más deseos de morderla y estaba luchando más con eso que con el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Elis: (me miro y hablo en voz baja) ¿qué te paso haya atrás que estabas tan apurado en cargar todo?

Sorrow: demonios, elis tengo unas insaciables ganas de morder.

Elis: ¿pero no tomaste antes?

Sorrow: (di un chasquido molesto) tch lo hice… pero de nuevo las tengo.

Elis: esto es bastante malo, (miro a rainbow y a pinkie) no hay forma que puedas hacerlo sin que ellas te descubran, sobre todo si tus ojos se salen de control, tendrás que aguantar hasta que encontremos una oportunidad.

Sorrow: esto solo me paso una vez antes y fue cuando perdí el brazalete de mi padre por culpa de la poison joke, tenemos que encontrarlo y de paso a kuro antes de salir de aquí.

Elis: bien supongo que eso explica el por qué nunca te lo quitabas, cuando terminemos en la habitación de rial buscamos tus cosas.

Luego de un momento caminando llegamos a la habitación de rial según nuestra guía, el cuarto en si no era tan pequeño que digamos de hecho era un poco espacioso, tenía una cama, un closet, un tocador, algunos cuadros, un escritorio, y un soporte para antorchas en la pared a un lado del escritorio, también un estante pequeño para libros.

Rainbow: O_O ¡y se supone que busquemos un pedazo de carta en este sitio!

Elis: agg TuT triste por nuestra vida, pero si… si en algún lugar hay información de applejack es aquí, así que a mover esos cascos que tenemos mucho que revisar.

Pinkie: (comenzó a mirar a todos lados) oki doki loki.

Estuvimos un rato buscando por la habitación buscamos en el closet , el librero, debajo de la cama… ¬_¬ pero solo encontramos un montón de revistas para adultos que hicieron a elis tener las alas de punta y un lindo sangrado nasal… je -u- eh incluso a mí se me olvido por un momento las ganas de morder al ver a una de las revistas al fin y al cabo sigo siendo un corcel… pero por nuestra sanidad mental las ignoramos y seguimos buscando por un rato, pero luego ya de verdad no podía aguatarlo más, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sorrow: amm chicas ¿les importaría si me escapo por un rato?

Rainbow: ¿y eso? ¿A dónde vas?

Sorrow: emm jeje bueno digamos que creo que buscare un lugar apartado de la cueva.

Rainbow: ah ok, bueno no hay problema, (Se rio un poco) ¬u¬ solo asegúrate de lavarte el trasero antes de volver.

Sorrow: (abrí la puerta de la habitación) O_O amm lo tendré en cuenta.

Salí como pude de allí y comencé a caminar por los túneles luchando contra el dolor de mi cuerpo y las ganas de morder, seguí un rato caminando por todos sitios deseando por primera vez que algún tarado saliera y dijera hola en toda mi vida… -_- pero de verdad la vida me odiaba por que no aparecía absolutamente nadie, después de un rato de vagar sin encontrar a nadie la verdad me dolía aun todo el cuerpo así que me acosté en el suelo a descansar un momento.

Para mi suerte ñuego de un rato descansando vi una luz acercarse así que me levante y me oculte detrás de unas rocas, dos sectarios pasaron hablando de algunas cosas pero no me importo mucho lo que hablaron, cuando tuve la oportunidad me lance encima del primero y le patee detrás de la cabeza haciendo que callera al suelo inconsciente, el otro retrocedió tomo una lanza de su lomo y cargo hacia mí, me cubrí de la lanza con el brazalete en sí y luego clave la hoja del mismo en uno de sus cascos haciendo que soltara la lanza y retrocediera pero no pude aguantar más tiempo, me lance a su cuello y lo mordí hasta que bebí toda su sangre, luego pase al que estaba inconsciente, y por lo menos ese murió sin enterarse.

Una vez que termine con ambos ya las ansias pasaron, busque un poco de agua y me limpie un poco la sangre y para mi sorpresa aunque mis dientes estaban afuera no habían señas del brillo en mis ojos, algo bastante raro pero conveniente así que decidí volver con las demás, cuando llegue el cuarto estaba patas arriba… O_O literalmente… libros tirados por doquier, la cama levantada la gaveta del escritorio en el suelo, y en ese momento entre todas estaban moviendo el closet.

Elis: ¬_¬ bien es el último sitio, tiene que estar aquí por que sí.

Sorrow: amm 0.o ¿puedo preguntar que se supone que hacen?

Pinkie: oh hola, °u° elis cree que todos los ponis tenemos el mismo lugar para esconder las cosas importantes y nos dijo para que moviéramos el closet porque debajo del tenía que estar lo que buscamos pero a la muy tontina no se le ha ocurrido buscar en el techo que es donde vi una manija.

Elis: ¬_¬ ósea que nos tenías buscando como locas desde hace un buen tiempo y ya tu habías encontrado lo que buscábamos.

Pinkie: (sonrió de lo más contenta) sipi.

Rainbow: -_- pinkie a veces te detesto.

Elis voló al techo y sin mucho buscar encontró el lugar que decía pinkie, abrió la compuerta y saco unas 5 cartas, junto con algunas pertenencias de rial pero solo tomamos las cartas.

Elis: bueno supongo que ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos, (le dio las cartas a rainbow) ¿puedes leerlas? ¬_¬ Mi nivel en lectura no esta tan versado que digamos.

Rainbow: (tomo las cartas) claro.

Rainbow leyó todas las cartas en voz alta y en resumen 3 de ellas hablaban de los asuntos internos de la secta, como ordenes que les dieron, reportes de la base y esas cosas, y 2 de ellas hablaban de lo que nos interesaba applejack, como creímos ella estuvo aquí por un tiempo en el que se dedicaron totalmente a intentar corromperla, una de las cartas explicaba el proceso de todo lo que habían hecho incluso llegaron al punto que dejaron en sus cascos las vidas de un unicornio y sus dos potrillas, si ella nos vendía a todos los dejarían vivir pero ella se las arregló para salvar a ambos sin corromperse, eso nos dejó claro que nunca lograron quebrar el espíritu de esa granjera algo que de verdad nos alegramos de oír, pero después de un tiempo sin resultados en su corrupción les dieron ordenes de prepararla para trasladarla a algún otro sitio, pero para nuestro pesar no decía que sitio.

Pinkie: applejack… (una lagrima bajo por su ojo al terminar de leer las cartas) me alegra saber que aún está bien.

Rainbow: (sonrió muy contenta) muy pronto estaremos todas juntas de nuevo, (miro a pinkie muy decidida) y cuando lo estemos vamos a poner un fin a toda esta locura juntas.

Pinkie: (Se limpió la lagrima y sonrió) eso puedes apostarlo dashie.

Sorrow: llevemos las cartas con nosotros, tal vez alguien en el castillo pueda averiguar algo más que nosotros.

Elis: bien entonces eso solo nos deja una cosa más por hacer, (miro a la guía) tu eres parte de ellos, así que debes de saber que paso cuando llegamos ¿dónde están las cosas que nos quitaron? recupere el collar que nos dio la princesa de uno de los idiotas que me intentaron ejecutar ¿pero donde está el otro que tenía, y que hicieron con nuestras armas?

¿?: n- no lo sé, ya que ustedes se supone que morirían todos tomaron lo que les gusto que ustedes tenían, p- pero no se quienes tomaron que cosas.

Elis: (miro a rainbow y a pinkie sonriendo) bueno eso es un problema bastante grande, chicas les recomendaría que la siguieran a ella a la salida.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ¿nosotras? Y que se supone que harán ustedes ¿que acaso no quieren irse?

Sorrow: no sin nuestras cosas, kuro es un arma bastante única en su clase y el collar de elis es de suma importancia, no podemos irnos sin ellos.

Elis: (se tronó los dedos) así que vamos a exterminar por completo a todos hasta que los encontremos, por eso les recomiendo esperar afuera o irse por su cuenta, como ustedes decidan.

Pinkie: (la note temblar) d- de ¿verdad son tan importantes?

Sorrow: si, son demasiado importantes para nosotros.

Pinkie: (suspiro y luego nos miró sonriendo) entonces vamos a acompañarlos.

Elis: pinkie, (le sonrió un poco) no te recomendaría que lo hagas, no me engañas, detrás de esa sonrisa puedo ver que de verdad estas aterrada de todo esto, no quieres tener nada que ver con más muertes y es algo que puedo entender, así que no tienes por qué obligarte a seguirnos, puedes solo volver al imperio con rainbow sin problemas, no vamos a pensar menos de ustedes por eso, y en definitiva no vamos a dejar de ayudarlas solo por eso.

Pinkie: (ella suspiro por primera vez desde que despertamos aquí la vi sonreír de verdad) gracias por preocuparte por mi elis, y tienes razón, ya no quiero ver más muertes ni oír más gritos que me van a atormentar, pero no puedo solo dejar a mis amigos solos por tener miedo… así que iré con ustedes.

Rainbow: ¡esa es mi pinkie! (abrazo muy contenta a pinkie) °u° ya lo oyeron nada de separarnos, estamos todos juntos en esto.

Elis: (suspiro rendida y me miro) ¿algo que objetar?

Sorrow: (mire al techo un momento) umm no particularmente, si quieren venir con nosotros entonces que vengan.

¿?: (Cuando elis la miro nuestra guía comenzó a retroceder aterrada) ¿q- qué van a hacerme? por favor no me lastimen hare lo que sea que quieran pero no me lastimen.

Elis: (suspiro y miro a pinkie y a rainbow) bien lo haremos así, si todos están de acuerdo en que vivas entonces vendrás con nosotros prometemos no hacerte nada siempre y cuando te comportes, pero de resto no tengo que decirte que pasara.

Rainbow: (ladeo su cabeza un tanto extrañada) 0.o ¿y desde cuando nos preguntas nuestra opinión para este tipo de cosas?

Elis: (levanto un poco sus manos) desde que decidieron quedarse con nosotros… ahora les diré mi opinión, ella muere.

Ella retrocedió aterrada e intento escapar pero elis de inmediato la atrapo y lanzo al piso, ella intento luchar en contra de elis pero no era para nada rival en contra de elis, y tanto pinkie como rainbow miraron impactadas a elis.

Rainbow: O_O ¿estas bromeando verdad? Antes dijiste que no la matarías si nos ayudaba ¿porque la matarías si ella cumplió?

Elis: simple, se trata de que no me puedo dar el lujo de proteger a 4 yo sola, y tampoco confió ni un poco en ella, ¿crees que de verdad ella no sabía de la alarma de los estantes de las armas? (ella abrió los ojos como platos) Naa no me engaña, sí que lo sabía pero no nos dijo para que nos atacaran y nos mataran, por eso no planeaba dejarla vivir, pero si todos deciden que vive entonces solo la dejare ser.

¿?: no por favor (Comenzó a llorar desesperada) de verdad no sabía de la alarma.

Sorrow: ¿y por qué intentaste escapar después de eso si no lo sabias?

¿?: De verdad que no lo sabía, pero pensé que me culparían por eso y me matarían así que tuve miedo e intente escapar.

Sorrow: (mire a pinkie y a rainbow) y que piensan ustedes.

Rainbow: (se cruzó de cascos y nos miró) ¬_¬ ¿y de verdad no vas a preguntar eso? Es obvio que si es por nosotras ella vive, jamás me atrevería a decir que la maten, y menos por algo tan tonto como eso.

Pinkie: (nos miró con ojos de cachorro) por favor no la maten.

Elis: (suspiro y se quitó de encima de ella) ¿que dices tú sorrow?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ sabes que tengo un particular odio por todos los de esta orden así que es estúpido que preguntes, pero ya qué más da, supongo que podemos perdonar una, (mire a la sectaria) eso siempre y cuando nos saques de aquí luego que terminemos porque si no olvídate de vivir, buscamos la salida nosotros mismos, no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así.

¿?: (se levantó temblando) está bien prometo guiarlos a la salida si no me lastiman.

Sorrow: por nosotros no deberías de preocuparte, ¿pero por tus supuestos compañeros? de ellos yo si me cuidaría en tu lugar, ahora andando, primero vayamos a los cuartos, si hay algún sitio donde es posible que los encontremos es allí.

Ella asintió y todos caminamos fuera del cuarto, pinkie se enganchó a la carreta y nos siguió por todo el sitio, cada patrulla que encontrábamos eran algunos ponis menos que respiraban en este mundo y fueron varias ya que la carreta hacia más ruido que nada por andar cargando armas y muchas de las patrullas eran atraídas por él ruido que generaba, pero no era un inconveniente para nosotros porque nos ahorraba el tener que buscar a todos, y era más rápido para que encontráramos nuestras cosas.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de los cuartos, procuramos ir despacio para que la carreta no sonara y al llegar desenganchamos a pinkie y comenzamos a revisarlos, los cuartos eran simplemente montones de paja apiladas unos al lado de los otros donde ellos dormían y un estante al fondo donde guardaban todas sus cosas.

Por suerte muchos de ellos estaban en los cuartos dormidos así que solo era entrar tapar sus bocas y cortar sus cuellos luego de acabar con todos los de un cuarto buscábamos entre sus cosas y salíamos, y para esos cuartos donde habían algunos despiertos bueno no llevan mucho las de ganar cuando ellos estaban desarmados y nosotros armados, aun si yo no estaba bien del todo aún se me hacía fácil encargarme de ellos.

Después de unos cuantos intentos logramos encontrar primero el collar de la espada alada de elis y el brazalete de hilo cristalino que me regalaron las niñas, pero fue todo lo que encontramos en los cuartos, luego de eso fuimos a la zona donde ellos entrenaban, si kuro estaba en algún lado debía de ser por allí.

Cuando llegamos estaban solo 5 entrenando, y todos en lugares distintos, esta vez entre elis y yo eliminamos a 2 de ellos antes que los demás voltearan y nos miraran y los enfrentamos pero esta vez para sorpresa nuestra rainbow tomo su espada y se enfrentó contra uno de ellos, al mío lo elimine rápidamente ya que solo tome algunas armas que estaban detrás de él y solo las clave en su cuerpo, elis por otra parte solo lo supero en velocidad y lo decapito de un solo corte con su daga, y rainbow ella corrió a donde estaba el que quedaba se barrió por entre sus patas y le pateo el estómago con fuerza mandándolo a volar, y luego lo pateo en la cara para dejarlo fuera de combate y se sacudió los cascos orgullosa volviendo con nosotros.

Elis: ¬u¬ nada mal, lo admito nada mal.

Rainbow: °u° gracias.

Sorrow: pero te falto un detalle y es que aun respira.

Rainbow: (Se comenzó a sobar un casco) todavía estoy en contra de matar ponis, pero al menos puedo noquearlos.

Sorrow: como quieras, (mire alrededor) umm no hay rastros de kuro aquí ¿puede que nadie la haya podido tomar y siga en donde aparecimos?

Elis: es posible, después de todo es un arma bastante delicada con el quien la toma.

¿?: Bueno puedo llevarlos allí sin problema, está cerca de aquí después de todo.

Sorrow: ustedes adelántese, buscare por mi brazalete en los cuerpos y terminare con el que esta inconsciente.

Rainbow: ¿no puedes solo déjalo vivir?

Sorrow: nop, imposible.

Elis: (Se puso un casco en la cara) agg bueno está bien pero no tardes que ya me quiero ir de aquí, no es como si estar metida en una cueva fuera de mi agrado.

Rainbow: pero…

Elis: (le tapó la boca a rainbow) -_- evitemos las discusiones morales y todo ese rollo y solo sigamos.

La guía comenzó a caminar y elis detrás de ella, rainbow y pinkie resignadas la siguieron y las 4 se fueron del cuarto, yo revise primero los cuerpos en busca del brazalete de mi padre pero ninguno lo tenía, me asegure que no estuviera ninguna cerca y luego mordí al que estaba inconsciente, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que de nuevo me atacaran las ganas cuando estuviera con todas, una vez termine me limpie un poco y fui por donde ellas habían ido poco después de caminar las alcance me preguntaron si encontré algo pero la respuesta fue no, así que seguimos caminando.

La sala donde habíamos terminado cuando nos trasportaron resulto ser una excesivamente grande con un tremendo cristal de un color verde que flotaba sobre un circulo con runas en él, detrás del cristal había un pequeño lago subterráneo el cual era iluminado con algunos cristales más pequeños al fondo del lago y en las paredes de la cueva, dándole una muy bonita vista al lugar.

No había nadie en el sitio así que no tardamos mucho y por suerte para nosotros kuro estaba clavada en el suelo y un casco de poni volado en pedazos estaba a un lado de ella, todas me vieron sorprendidas por ello pero yo solo la tome y la puse en mi lomo de lo más tranquilo.

Sorrow: ¿qué? (levante mis cascos de lo más despreocupado) ¬u¬ Lo dijimos es bastante especial.

Elis: umm (por alguna razón ella miraba a kuro extrañada) ¿cómo crees que elija a quienes le permite tocarla? Digo yo puedo tocarla sin problemas y rising también intento levantarla pero no pudo con su peso, pero por lo que veo algún aprovechado intento tomarla y le estallo el casco.

Sorrow: no lo sé, quizás solo los que considere amigos deja que la toquen o algo así, (al mirar bien al casco me di cuenta que mi brazalete estaba en el) °u° ¡hey miren que tenemos aquí! (lo tome con mi magia y se lo mostré al resto) ya con eso es todo, ahora si podemos irnos de aquí.

Rainbow: (me miro asqueada) asco ¿de verdad te vas a poner esa cosa que sabrá solo celestia hace cuando estuvo en un casco cortado?

Sorrow: -_- pues sí, solo una pequeña lavada y listo.

Pinkie: (miro a la guía con mucha curiosidad) ¿para que usan este cristal?

¿?: No lo usábamos para nada, de hecho ni rial sabía para que era, esa cosa ha estado aquí incluso antes que nosotros llegáramos así que nadie tenía idea de que es.

Elis: (les dio una mirada de terror a todos) ni se atrevan a tocar esa cosa ¿bien? ¡ya nos hemos metido innumerables veces en problemas por dejar que nuestra curiosidad nos gane y no tengo ganas de estar matando un jodido guardián o algo!... así que mejor vámonos de una vez.

Sorrow: deja un momento que lavo el brazalete en el lago y nos vamos.

Me acerque al lago y le di una pequeña lavada al brazalete, luego me lo coloque en uno de mis cascos y cuando me iba a levantar alguien me empujo por detrás y termine cayendo al agua, cuando salí por aire ya todas estaban nadando de lo más relajadas en el agua.

Elis: ¿qué? (y si estaba nadando de espalda) ¬w¬ No esperabas que dejáramos pasar esta oportunidad ¿no?

Pinkie: (comenzó a chapotear con sus cascos) jiji sip, adiós olor a vómito, adiós sangre pegada y digan hola a la pulcritud.

Sorrow: -_- no las mataba solo decirme y listo, (aproveche para lavar bien donde me llene de vomito) de todos modos incluso yo quería tomar uno, y la verdad no está nada mal este sitio para relajarse.

Rainbow: lo admito, (ella estaba flotando tranquila) es un lindo lugar para relajarse, pero es un poco extraño a la vez, ¿cómo es que hay un pequeño lago en este sitio?

Elis: (acababa de sacar su cabeza del agua) uff ni idea pero gracias a Dios por este regalo.

Rainbow: (nos miró un poco extrañada) oigan llevo un buen rato con ustedes y ya son innumerables las veces que les he escuchado decir eso ¿de qué Dios hablan?

Elis: es un poco complicado, en nuestros tiempos no estaban ni celestia ni luna aquí, 0_o y en realidad no sé por qué las toman como diosas en la actualidad, pero en fin… en nuestro tiempo adorábamos al Dios que creemos nosotros hizo el mundo y todos los que en el habitaban, (miro al techo un tantin molesta) ¬_¬ aunque últimamente se está ganando más nuestras dudas de su misericordia, que nuestra adoración.

Rainbow: ¿y cómo se supone que se llama ese Dios?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ ve a saber tú, solo lo conocemos como Dios, ni sus fregados servidores le tenían un nombre como tal, pero en fin que hay de ustedes ¿porque todas toman a luna y a celestia como diosas?

Rainbow: ¬.¬ bueno en realidad es bastante fácil, salvaron el mundo unas cuantas veces, son súper mega fuertes, creo que son inmortales ya que son más viejas de lo que puedo saber, y aparte han reinado por todos estos años manteniendo la paz y la armonía, ¬_¬ si lo piensas no es muy difícil el tomarlas como diosas.

Pinkie: sip, somos súper amigas de dos diosas ¿que no es genial?

Elis: umm O.0 si supongo que caben en la categoría.

En ese momento de nuevo el collar brillo y le conteste.

Sorrow: ¿hola, están mis diosas al otro lado de la línea?

Tia: aja muy gracioso, en fin les prometí que llamaríamos cuando despertara y muy apenas lo logramos, enserio que esta potrilla es dura de despertar ¿saben?

Elis: (de inmediato nado y tomo el collar) excelente ponte cerca de ella para que escuche.

Tia: bien dame un segundo (la escuchamos caminar un poco) listo.

Elis: (tomo mucho aire) ¡Pedazo De Mocosa! ¡Pero Es Que Ya Se Te Olvido Todo Lo Que Hablamos? ¡Tienes Dos Segundos Para Responder Antes Que Me Aparezca Por Haya Y Te Guinde De La Cola En Las Murallas Del Castillo Me Escuchaste!

Absolutamente todas se quedaron calladas y casi se les caía la boca mientras miraban a elis y yo solo pude suspirar, en realidad ya me esperaba algo así de ella.

Pinkie: (miro un poco enojada a elis) pero que te pasa ¿es que te volviste loca? ¡Cómo le puedes ha…!

Rising: (sonaba llorando) ¿e- elis? ¿D- de verdad eres tú?

Elis: (sonrió contenta) pues claro que soy yo ¿quién más si no?

Rising: (hablo entre lloriqueos) y- yo p- pensé que... que habían muerto, p- pensé que… que había s- sido mi culpa.

Sorrow: jeje ¬u¬ vamos rising no nos mates tan fácilmente, somos mucho más duros de lo que parecemos y de todos modos nada de esto es tu culpa… eso nos lo buscamos nosotros, aun si tu no hubieras estado lo más seguro es que pasara así que no te quiero pensando en tonterías.

Elis: sip, así que no quiero que me vuelvan a decir que estabas intentando matarte de nuevo ¿bien?

Rising: n- no es lo que pretendía… l- lo siento,

Elis: bueno está bien voy a creerte… (elis dio un apesumbrado suspiro mirnado al collar) agg ahora escúchame bien rising, vamos a estar fuera por un tiempo, no te voy a mentir, no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos, pero te aseguro que vamos a volver, así que por el momento quiero que obedezcas a las princesas y a heal ¿bien?

Rising: está bien pero ¿cuándo van a volver?

Sorrow: bueno ese es el detalle, 0.o no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cuánto tardaremos, puede que sean solo un par de días pero no estoy seguro, hey celestia ¿tienes alguna forma de saber nuestra posición?

Tia: la verdad es un poco difícil el rastrearlos solo por este hechizo pero podría, ¿no tienen alguna referencia que me sirva?

Rainbow: bueno estamos en una cueva, muy grande por cierto, con un enorme cristal de color verde con letras raras y un pequeño lago.

Tia: creo haber estado allí antes… le llamaban la cueva del renacido… escúchenme bien van a necesitar abrigarse y mucho cuando estén fuera de la cueva, si no me equivoco deben estar en las montañas al este del imperio, alrededor de 3 días a cascos, y debo decir que pueden ser tres infernales días me temo, no solo es aún más frio que a las afueras del imperio si no que hay muchas leyendas nada agradables de la zona.

Elis: -_- no suena exactamente prometedor ¿sabes?

Tia: agg bueno lo sé, pero solo lo digo para que tengan mucho cuidado allí afuera.

Sorrow: O-o ¿porque cueva del renacido?

Tia: bueno… no se mucho acerca de ello sorrow solo escuche que se llamaba así debido a algo que paso hace ya muchos años pero nunca me dijeron que fue lo que paso.

Elis: gracias por el consejo celestia, pero supongo que ya tenemos que movernos, hey rising si algo pasa y necesitas hablar con nosotros mientras no estemos no dudes en usar a celestia como radio ¿bien?

Rising: (sonaba un poco más tranquila) está bien.

Tia: hey que no soy un teléfono.

Rising: ¿entonces no puedo pedirle para hablar con ellos?

Tia: agg no te preocupes rising tu solo dime y yo me encargare… pero voy a tener una linda conversación con esos dos cuando vuelvan.

Sorrow: bueno como quieras igual ya teníamos planeado reunirnos ustedes al volver, hasta luego todas y cuídense.

Tia: ustedes igual.


	67. Viaje en el norte helado

TnT Dios que metida de pata mas grande, no me habia dado cuenta que confundi los numeros de los capitulos y termine repitiendo el 65... ... perdon por eso y ya lo acabo de arreglar asi que si entran al anterior deberia de estar ahora es el capitulo correcto

* * *

Cap 67: viaje en el norte helado.

Corte la conexión y luego todos salimos del agua ya limpios y al menos yo un poco más relajado, me sacudí para sacarme el agua de encima un poco y luego me senté un momento.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ así que frio infernal y estamos bastante lejos del imperio ¿no? muy lindas noticias si me lo preguntas.

Elis: (Se apretó un poco la melena para sacar el agua) podría ser peor, al menos vamos con una buena cantidad de provisiones para el viaje.

Pinkie: (por un momento su cabello estaba lizo pero al sacudirse de inmediato se esponjo) jiji bueno eso si no nos encontramos con pata grande o el abominable poni de las nieves.

Rainbow: vamos pinkie (se apretó la cola para sacar el agua) ¬.¬ eso es solo un mito, ningún de los dos existe.

Pinkie: °u° los ponis de 2mil años tampoco existen y las dagas ponis tampoco deberían ¿no?

Rainbow: ¬_¬ tuche, agg bueno solo roguemos por que no aparezca ninguno entonces.

Sorrow: -_- la dulce ironía golpeándote en la cara.

Elis: ¬_¬ primero los paralizas con un relámpago, luego yo me lanzo a por sus cabezas, si eso no funciona te agarras de pinkie y yo a rainbow, cuento contigo para cubrirnos el trasero mientras corremos por nuestra vida.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ más que hecho.

Rainbow: amm O-o ¿se puede saber que planean?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ el que haremos cuando ambos aparezcan.

Rainbow: (se cruzó de cascos y ladeo un poco la cabeza) ¿no están siendo un poco demasiado pesimistas?

Ok ambos la miramos un tanto casados - para nada.

Elis: -_- te lo dije Dios ama el vernos sufrir y por eso nos dio el don de la mala suerte, ¬_¬ si no nos encontramos a los dos eso lo puedes llamar un milagro.

Pinkie: O.o guao y pensé que twilight era paranoica, pero ustedes le ganan.

Elis: si bueno pude ser el caso pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar sinceramente, -_- y hablando de prevenir, rainbow es mejor que te cambiemos esas vendas mojadas.

Rainbow: (levanto una ceja extrañada) ¿vedas mojadas? ¡Ah cierto! °u° Naa te preocupes por eso, los vendajes que me puso heal tienen un encanto para evitar el agua de entrar en mis alas, pensó que sería mejor que unas normales, así no tendría que quitarme los vendajes cada vez que quisiera tomar un baño.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ eso si es lo que yo llamo conveniente, entonces vamos de una vez.

Le pedimos a nuestra guía y ella comenzó a caminar a la que supongo era la salida de la cueva y nosotros la seguimos… … amm tengo que admitir que ahora está podía ser llamada cueva de pesadillas luego de mirar todo lo que habíamos hecho.

Era fácil darse cuenta del olor que dominaba el aire dentro después de todo en todas partes solo podías oler la sangre que fue derramada, aparte tampoco era solo un cuerpo el que encontramos en la cueva, en gran parte del camino a la salida fueron varias las veces que nos manchamos los cascos con sangre de ponis al fin y al cabo, pinkie intentaba no ver cuando pasábamos por ellos y aun rainbow estaba un poco recia a verlos.

Poco después llegamos a la salida de la cueva que estaba casi en la punta de una de las montañas, todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve, y el frio era en verdad infernal, al golpearnos la fuerte ráfaga invernal todos de inmediato buscamos un abrigo y nos lo colocamos intentando escapar un poco del frio, a unos pocos pasos más adelante estaba un enorme precipicio con una caída libre de más de 100 metros antes de tocar la primera capa de tierra de la montaña así que en resumen un realmente aterrador sitio.

Elis: ¡demonios! (se intentó cubrir mejor sus alas) ya veo por qué dijeron a casco, con este fregado frio no dudo que se te entumecen las alas en un momento.

Sorrow: (no pude para nada el evitar suspirar una sentir la fuerte corriente de aire congelado que me golpeo) agg de verdad que celestia y estos tipos están locos para haber venido a semejante lugar, (mire a la guía) bueno cumpliste tu parte así que cumpliremos la nuestra, ya puedes regresar a tu cueva o hacer lo que sea que quieras.

Ella de inmediato corrió lejos de nosotros y lejos de la cueva al yo mencionar eso.

Elis: agg -_- de verdad dudo que dejarla ir sea una buena idea… aun creo que deberíamos…

Rainbow: ni lo pienses elis, (me miro un poco molesta) si dieron su palabra entonces cumplan lo que dijeron.

Elis: bien ya la dejo pues, (miro al cielo) pero de todos modos vamos andando, es mejor que avancemos y busquemos refugio antes que oscurezca, no creo que a ninguno nos guste que nos agarre la noche aun andando.

Todos comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que bajaba la montaña y debo de admitir que era tremendamente aterrador el sendero para bajar… solo por un poco tenía el espacio suficiente para que apenas pasara la carreta por lo que ninguno quería jalar de ella, decidimos dejarle a la suerte quien la jalaba y por mi muy buena suerte me tocó a mí el jalarla.

Sufrí como el demonio por hacerlo, varias veces tuvieron que ayudarme a llevar esa cosa ya que el peso de las armas y la comida muchas veces provocaba que las ruedas se hundieran demasiado en la nieve y no pudiera sacarla, eso y que aún no me recuperaba del todo, a duras penas logramos avanzar hasta por lo menos bajar a un cuarto de la montaña cuando la noche nos atrapo y nosotros no pudimos encontrar ningún refugio en el que meternos, el frio solo empeoro al caer la noche y la luz de la luna estaba siendo tapada por las nubes así que no podíamos ver casi nada por lo que elis que iba delante del grupo nos detuvo.

Elis: esto es bastante malo, si seguimos así solo podríamos terminar cayendo por uno de los precipicios, y si nos quedamos aquí entonces solo nos arriesgamos a morir congelados, ¿sorrow puedes hacer varias de las esferas que haces para secarnos?

Sorrow: déjeme intentarlo.

Me concentre un poco ya que aún no era tanta que digamos la magia que había recuperado y solo pude hacer una sola y de un tamaño pequeño.

Sorrow: tch rayos eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer de momento elis.

Elis: bueno de algo sirve, déjala al frente para que al menos alumbre un poco y podamos seguir.

Levite la esfera delante de elis y continuamos caminando por el sendero de la montaña pero tengo que admitir que no era para nada fácil seguir con la nieve que te llegaba en algunas ocasiones a la ante pata pero para nuestra suerte no mucho después logramos llegar a un lugar donde el estrecho camino se ensanchaba y daba lugar a un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que algunos árboles crecieran en él y pudiéramos dejar la carreta a un lado, solo por curiosidad le preste kuro a elis para cortar uno de los árboles y de hecho ella la uso sin problemas, tomamos un poco de hojas muertas de los árboles he hicimos una fogata para intentar calentarnos.

Aun el viento helado nos daba pero la fogata al menos ayudaba un poco para resistirlo, por esa noche ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir por el frio del lugar y en vez de eso solo hablamos para pasar el rato.

Pinkie: (estaba temblando acurrucada entre elis y rainbow) e- en estos momentos no sabes cómo desearía ser un Jack.

Sorrow: (yo estaba sentado lo más cerca que podía de la fogata) O-o ¿un Jack? ¿Qué es eso?

Pinkie: ¿nunca escucharon de ellos?

Sorrow: pues entre lo que recuerdo no.

Pinkie: amm son algo así como los búfalos solo que mucho más grandes y mucho más peludos, tienen tanto pelaje que viven en climas como este.

Elis: achu (jeje seee termino estornudando y luego frotándose el cuerpo mientras temblaba como chihuahua) uff no sabes la envidia que les tengo ahora, agg solo espero no terminar resfriada por esto.

Rainbow: (se acurruco aún más con pinkie) rayos de verdad detesto esto, de tanto frio ya no siento mis alas.

Elis: ¬_¬ más bien agradece que las tienes cubiertas, las mías están tan congeladas que no pienso moverlas para evitar que se me quiebren las plumas.

Pinkie: uuh (sin poder aguantar la curiosidad le arranco una pluma a elis y al doblarla se partió en dos haciendo un buen crack al partirse) O_O vaya quien diría que es cierto.

Elis: O.o amm primero que nada, ¡hey no hagas eso que duele! ¬_¬ ¿Por qué a todos les da por desplumarme? ¬.¬ Y segundo pinkie solo era un decir eso que acabas de hacer es totalmente imposible, 0-o ¿cómo rayos le hiciste?

Pinkie: °u° pues nada solo la tome y ya.

Sorrow: (sin poder evitar la curiosidad yo también le arranque una pluma a elis pero al doblarla no se quebró) O.o ook de verdad ¿cómo rayos le hiciste?

Rainbow: (se llevó un casco a la cara) agg tranquilos solo es pinkie siendo pinkie, O.O guao no sabes cómo extrañaba el decir eso.

Elis: (se abrazó las alas y nos miró) ustedes dos están buscando que los tire del precipicio ¿saben? ¡El Próximo Que Me Arranque Una Pluma Sepa Va A Dar Un Viajecito De Bajada Por La Montaña!

Sorrow: (ignorando a la pegaso enrabiada mire a rainbow sonriendo) hey a todas estas como van tus alas rainbow ¿heal te dijo si podrías volver a usarlas?

Rainbow: (sonrió más que contenta) sip gracias a la combinación del hechizo que le enseñaste y la medicina moderna me dijo que no tendría problemas en volver al cielo en alrededor de 3 meses.

Elis: (camino a la carreta) umm es bueno oír eso novata.

Rainbow: -_- y vas a seguir con lo de novata, que no soy una novata, ya incluso volaba con los wonderbolts en sus presentaciones.

Elis: (tomo algunas frutas de la carreta y volvió a sentarse) sip pero sigues siendo una novata en el combate así que te diré novata hasta que me canse.

Sorrow: (ya que admito tenía un tanto de hambre y pereza le robe una manzana a elis pero no se molestó al menos) y que hay de ti pinkie ¿te ha pasado algo con surprise de nuevo?

Pinkie: (al parecer pise campo minado por que de inmediato su pelo se aliso) agg no, no he sabido nada mas de ella desde ese día, así que tal... tal vez allá… desaparecido.

Rainbow: vamos pinkie eso más bien debería ser algo para alegrarte ¿no?

Pinkie: (acurruco su cabeza entre sus patas) supongo que sí.

Elis: (le dio un pequeño toquecito a pinkie para que se levantara) hey no te recomiendo quedarte dormida y toma (le ofreció una banana y ella acepto) te hará bien comer un poco.

Pinkie: gracias.

Elis: y vamos pinkie supongo no es una respuesta, se sincera ¿de verdad te alegra que surprise se fuera?

Pinkie: (se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente sus lágrimas salieron y ella hablo) no, no me alegra para nada rainbow, aun a pesar de todo lo que me hizo recuerdo a la vieja surprise, ella no era malvada, ella era mi amiga y de verdad no quería que desapareciera, lo que quiero es a mi vieja amiga de vuelta.

Rainbow: (suspiro un poco apenada) agg lo siento pinkie, si de verdad la considerabas tu amiga entonces creo que dije algo que de no debía.

Elis: (al verlas a ambas decidió cambiar el tema de inmediato) en fin y que hay de ti sorrow ¿algo que contar?

Sorrow: (levante los cascos) bueno por allí tienes estrellas, nubes, rocas… ¬u¬ hay muchas cosas que contar si te fijas.

Elis: -_- muy gracioso.

Por el resto de la noche solo rellenamos nuestros estómagos y todos esperamos que saliera el sol y por lo menos alumbrara un poco, cuando lo hizo nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato ni en juego pasábamos una noche más como esa, el frio y la falta de descanso en climas como estos tienden a jugártelas muy mal y ya al menos yo estaba sintiendo los efectos.

Todos caminamos por el sendero de la montaña a un paso ni tan rápido ni tan lento, estuvimos caminando un buen rato y ya habíamos bajado una buena parte de la montaña cuando un lado del sendero no soporto el peso de la carreta y cedió.

De inmediato comencé a luchar por no dejar que la carreta callera y yo con ella, si no fuera porque pinkie y rainbow cuando miraron también jalaron conmigo y que elis se arriesgó a volar y levantar un poco la carreta no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

Luego de que logramos subir la carreta de nuevo al sendero de inmediato todos decidimos tomarnos un respiro pinkie y rainbow sugirieron dejarla pero la verdad no me daban muchas ganas de dejarla por lo que les asegure que tendría cuidado pero en definitiva no la iba a dejar, y sobre todo porque estaba también llena de comida.

Seguimos adelante solo que esta vez con mucho cuidado del sendero, hicimos unas pocas paradas para comer un poco y para descansar pero antes que cayera la noche logramos bajar la montaña y encontramos una cueva de buen tamaño en la que calentarnos un poco, ya en ese momento todos estábamos bastante afectados por el frio, ninguno sentía mucho las cascos, elis no sentía sus alas al igual que rainbow, y absolutamente todos estábamos temblando y cansados hasta los extremos.

Pinkie y yo salimos un segundo para buscar algo de leña y hacer una fogata, gracias a que ya no estábamos en la montaña no nos tomó mucho encontrar un grupo de árboles yo corte uno con kuro y entre pinkie y yo lo llevamos a la cueva, una vez dentro tapamos la entrada y encendimos la fogata gracias al cielo luego de un rato la cueva alcanzo una temperatura por lo menos agradable por lo que todos nos pudimos relajar un poco y descansar el cuerpo después de estar constantemente temblando.

Les dije a todas para que descansaran que yo me encargaba de la guardia pero esta vez rainbow y pinkie me lo prohibieron, dijeron que ellas serían las que se encargaran esta vez ya que yo estaba herido aun y por eso necesitaba un poco de descanso la verdad ni intente llevar la contraria ya que me sentía terrible así que les tome la palabra y solo me acosté a dormir.

… … … … … … … … …

¿?: Momentos como estos son los que hacen que todo valga la pena.

Skyler: si… muchas veces solo desearía que todo permaneciera tal como ahora.

Estaba acostado en el borde de una saliente con vista a un bosque de árboles de hojas naranja viendo el atardecer junto a otra poni pero no podía recordar quien era, por más que lo intentara solo miraba una mancha borrosa donde estaba ella.

Esta vez me vi justo como mi yo actual solo que sin cicatrices, no recordaba si era porque tenía el hechizo para ocultarlas activo o no, ambos solo estábamos acostados mirando el atardecer desde el sitio mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

¿?: ¿recuerdas esa vez en los acres cuando tuvimos que correr de los habitantes por haber raptado al pollo del alcalde por una apuesta?

Skyler: jeje como olvidar eso, tuvimos que correr como locos por alrededor de 3 horas por que resulto que era el ave nacional o algo así.

¿?: jiji si, fue divertido el huir un buen rato de todos, pero al final de todo eso pudimos disfrutar de algo parecido a esto… eso hizo que el día valiera la pena.

Skyler: umm ahora que lo mencionas si, recuerdo ver algo parecido ese día, y sip el poder disfrutar ambos de ese momento hizo valer las carreras que echamos ese día.

Ambos solo nos quedamos un buen rato allí mirando el sol ocultarse poco a poco y cuando estaba cerca de desaparecer mi acompañante me hablo y note mucha tristeza en su voz.

¿?: sky… ¿porque no solo paras ya? aun puedes solo dejarlo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, date una oportunidad sky.

Skyler: agg sabes que quisiera… pero ya es tarde para eso, muy pronto estarán aquí quiera o no.

¿?: Entonces solo escapa, no sigas en esto sky... por favor.

Skyler: (cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el suelo acostado de espalda) si escapara… estoy seguro que todo solo continuaría pasando… estoy cansado de seguir huyendo, estoy cansado de todo esto… ya es hora de que termine de una u otra forma.

¿?: ¡acá esta!

Escuche ese grito venir de detrás de mí y al poco mire a un montón de ponis salir de entre los árboles, todos estaban armados no solo con espadas y lanzas sino que también con instrumentos de granja como trinchos y palas.

Esos ponis no parecían ser soldados, eran de hecho habitantes de alguna villa o poblado y pude notar aun a yeguas, potros y potras entre ellos, solo que los pequeños estaban detrás de sus madres temblando asustados.

Uno de ellos el cual era un unicornio rojo de melena y cola verde con ojos verdes se detuvo frente a donde estaba acostado pero mantenía una distancia entre ambos, este vestía un sombrero negro, una armadura de mallas pintada de negro y tenía su espada fuera levitada con su magia.

¿?: ¡Maldito traidor, como es que tienes el valor para tan siquiera mostrar tu asquerosa cara en este sitio!

Skyler: agg te lo dije (me levante de donde estaba acostado y me senté frente a esa multitud) no tiene caso que te hable de nada rain, sé que no me quieres escuchar solo vinieron a matarme como todos.

Rain: (el unicornio de la armadura me apunto con su espada) tienes razón, no importan tus razones solo quiero ver tu sangre corriendo por el suelo.

¿?: (la figura de antes se acercó a mí su voz sonaba muy decaída) sky por favor solo huye.

Skyler: vamos XXXXX sabes que es demasiado tarde para huir.

Rain: ¡no te atrevas a tan siquiera mencionarla asqueroso psicópata! ¡Todos a él!

En ese momento todos los aldeanos gritaron y corrieron a donde yo estaba y me vi sonreír un poco pero en ese momento todo se oscureció, termine despertando en medio de la noche y al mirar alrededor rainbow y elis estaban dormidas y pinkie por alguna razón estaba sentada mirando fijamente a la entrada de la cueva con su melena alisada, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

Pinkie: (sin mirar me hablo con un tono de voz serio) ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Sorrow: amm pues algo así, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Pinkie: estabas hablando dormido, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste pero por como lo dijiste no se oía agradable.

Sorrow: bueno, (me acosté a su lado) no tenía idea de que hablara dormido, supongo que todos los días aprendes algo nuevo, que hay de ti, ¿lograste descansar algo?

Pinkie: sí.

Se me hacía un poco raro que pinkie no me mirara y fuera tan seca al hablar pero decidí solo ignorar eso.

Sorrow: si quieres puedes ir a dormir yo puedo encargarme de aquí en adelante.

Pinkie: para nada ya oíste a todas, tú tienes que ir y descansar tu cuerpo, nosotras podemos encargarnos de vigilar.

Sorrow: (suspire un poco cansado) agg no creo que vuelva a dormir por hoy.

Pinkie: jeje (se rio un poco seco) ¿el gran semental le tienes miedo a sus pesadillas?

Sorrow: nop es solo una mala costumbre, cuando estoy fuera de algún pueblo o ciudad no acostumbro a dormir mucho, supongo que con los años se me hizo un hábito el estar siempre en guardia.

Pinkie: aun así debes de ir y descansar o ten por seguro que me voy a enojar por no hacer caso.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ vamos pinkie no es para tanto.

Pinkie: para mi si, así que vuelve adentro y duérmete.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ hey que ya pareces mi madre, agg bueno como sea, si te pones así entonces supongo que volveré e intentare dormir.

Me levante de su lado y me fui a acostar de nuevo a un lado de la fogata tarde un buen tiempo para dormirme pero al final logre hacerlo.

Desperté cuando rainbow me levanto para que siguiéramos así que me levante y mire a todas pinkie estaba sonriendo de lo más tranquila mientras le enseñaba a elis a preparar algunas cosas para desayunar, mientras ella estaban en eso yo fui y me aliste un poco, me peine un poco la melena ya que tenía mucho que no lo hacía y de paso aproveche para lavarme los dientes, luego fui a donde estaban las demás ya comiendo.

Elis: uff bueno no es por nada chicos pero si seguimos a este paso creo que vamos allegar en unos 4 días al imperio, tenemos que ir un poco más rápido, así que necesito saber que tan bien están, primero que nada sorrow ¿nos hiciste caso y dormiste ayer?

Sorrow: pues sí y con respecto a mi estado (me estire un poco) umm me sigue doliendo el lomo pero estoy seguro que al menos puedo mantener una buena corrida (cerré los ojos un momento) y mi magia no está ni a la mitad pero puedo defenderme con eso.

Pinkie: (ladeo un poco la cabeza y nos miró) ¿oigan por qué no llamamos a heal y le preguntamos por algo que puedas tomar para recuperarte? Después de todo ustedes dos insistieron en traerse la farmacia del lugar.

Elis: (ok esa yegua tuvo toda la pinta de potra cuando sonrió y emocionada comenzó a chocar sus cascos) °u° hey muy buena idea así podrimos hablar también con rising, ¡sorrow usa el celefono!

Sorrow: -_- sabes que si se entera que le dijiste así te mata ¿no?

Pinkie: ¬_¬ oh si… fijo te destierra a la luna.

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) bueno que más da, ¬u¬ de todos modos siempre he querido visitar la luna así que me ahorraría el viaje.

Todos nos reímos un poco y luego llame a celestia, el collar brillo y ella hablo un poco cansada.

Tia: sorrow mas te vale que sea algo urgente porque si no ten por seguro que te mando al sol.

Sorrow: O_O amm ¿tan mal te fue ayer?

Tia: (estoy seguro que escuche algo romperse) no quiero hablar de eso, en fin ¿para que llaman?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vamos celestia no te pudo haber ido peor que a nosotros, tuvimos que pasar una noche entera en la intemperie en estas fregadas montañas, y aun así no me ando quejando, en fin necesitamos hablar con heal un momento.

Tia: (esta vez su tono era algo preocupada) oh por celestia, ¿alguno de ustedes está enfermo?

Elis: amm ¬.¬ sabes que técnicamente usaste tu propio nombre hay detrás ¿no?

Tia: rayos ya lo han dicho tanto frente a mí que lo dije de automático… ni una palabra de eso ¿bien?

Elis: en fin, no ninguno de nosotros se enfermó pero si tenemos algunas cuantas heridas y ya que encontramos una mini farmacia en la cueva y nos la trajimos pensamos que tal vez heal podría decirnos algún calmante y de paso cual es el medicamento que le da siempre a sorrow cuando agota toda su magia.

Tia: amm bueno.

Celestia nos dijo el nombre de dos y rainbow fue hasta la carreta y por suerte encontró ambos, cada uno nos tomamos una de las pastillas y yo de paso me tome la que era para recuperar un poco mi magia.

Elis: gracias por el dato celestia ¿y cómo sigue rising?

Tia: (Se rio un poco) jeje de verdad que pareces toda una madre preocupada por su potrillo ¿sabes? (de inmediato elis se sonrojo pero antes que protestara celestia continuo) pero eso me alegra mucho, rising está bien está comiendo y por el momento se queda con heal y care, también luna a veces se pasa por su cuarto a visitarla.

Elis: bueno me alegra oír eso, dile a esa pequeña que en algunos días volvemos y que más le vale que no haga nada estúpido.

Sorrow: umm de hecho ahora que lo mencionas, celestia ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Tia: nada estúpido sorrow.

Sorrow: -_- no lo dije por eso, solo pensé en que tal vez le caería bien estar un rato con applebloom sweetie, y scootaloo, desde que rising despertó nunca ha querido hacer nada más que deprimirse y se me ocurrió que si se encuentra con esas tres tal vez la alegren un poco.

Rainbow: O.o algo me dice que podrías terminar lamentando esa decisión ¿sabes?

Sorrow: nee -u- de que se metan en problemas no pasa, y la verdad no me importaría mucho con tal de que se anime un poco.

Tia: umm bueno creo que puedo hacer eso, le diré a heal para que vayamos a dónde están esas tres, (sonó muerta de miedo) solo espero que no destruyan el imperio en el proceso.

Sorrow: bueno gracias por todo celestia, ahora nos pondremos en marcha, cualquier cosa te volvemos a llamar.

Tia: agg bien solo procuren volver a salvo ustedes 4.

Luego de eso el collar dejo de brillar, todos nosotros terminamos de comer, nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y yo me enganche a la carreta saliendo de la cueva, aun había demasiado frio y para nuestra mala suerte estaba comenzando a nevar un poco, aun no era una tormenta fuerte pero no paraba de caer nieve algo que en definitiva iba a ser molesto.

Amm pero a pesar de la nieve todos notamos unas ¡enormes!... huellas de alguna creatura en la nieve así que ni dudamos salir en patas del sitio e ir al oeste ya que celestia había dicho que las montañas estaban al este del imperio, luego de un rato caminando terminamos llegando a la entrada de un bosque bastante espeso, los arboles eran altos y de tronco marrón, las hojas de los arboles eran de un color naranja pero la mayoría estaban cubiertas debido a la nieve, también pudimos escuchar el canto de algunos pájaros y el sonido de algunos insectos, que a pesar de todo no eran para nada molestos de hecho creo que ya hasta extrañaba el escucharlos.

Elis: agg lo que nos faltaba de una montaña helada a un bosque helado, veré si podemos rodearlo.

Sorrow: amm en realidad no me importaría para nadar ir por dentro de este.

Elis: a mí tampoco pero de todos modos nos tardaríamos mucho más en llegar por la carreta así que es mejor ver si hay alguna otra ruta.

Elis desplego sus alas y se lanzó a volar nosotros nos quedamos esperándola y luego de alrededor de 5 minutos aterrizo a nuestro lado temblando como loca.

Elis: d- demonios volar aquí es peor de lo que pensé.

Rainbow: ¿encontraste algo?

Elis: nop, el bosque este es demasiado extenso, solo alcance a ver algunos claros y aunque extraño vi un camino que pasa entre ellos, y por cierto tendremos que irnos con ojo, no es lo que yo diría un terreno plano para que lo sepan hay varios lugares con elevaciones pronunciadas así como algunos que son… para decirlo simple una tremenda caída casi que sin aviso.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ todo simple ¿no? yo voto por seguir el camino así al menos no nos perdemos.

Sorrow: sip ¬.¬vamos por el camino, ya nos resolveremos si algo pasa.

Pinkie: ¬u¬ que ¿todavía crees que nos ataque pata grande o el poni de las nieves?

Sorrow: O.O bueno ya encontramos sus rastros allá detrás pero no pensaba en ellos, es que dejamos ir a una molestia y adelante me parece que sería un buen lugar para montar una emboscada.

Elis: ¬_¬ vamos sorrow no seas paranoico, ¿quién en su sano juicio esperaría en medio de un bosque con este jodido frio que hay? Primero morirían ellos por congelamiento.

Sorrow: bueno tal vez tengas razón y solo estoy pensando de más, como sea vayamos de una vez.

Elis nos guio al sendero y todos avanzamos por él, tenía mucha pinta de no haber sido usado en mucho ya que el suelo en si era un desastre, el camino solo eran hojas y raíces de árboles que dificultaban el paso de la carreta, pero al menos no teníamos que desviarnos y no nos perderíamos tan fácilmente ya que no había un solo árbol crecido en medio de este y no tuvimos que tomar desvíos, muy pronto llegamos a un cruce con un poste y 2 carteles en forma de flecha apuntando uno al frente u otro a un camino lateral.

Rainbow: O.o amm ok, (señalo el cartel delante de nosotros) ¿soy yo o esa cosa se ve más vieja que la abuela de applejack?

Elis: O-o querrás decir que celestia y luna juntas, (se elevó un poco y miro de cerca el cartel) apenas se pueden leer los nombres en él, y tengo que admitirlo de cerca se ve aún más viejo, esta cosa solo se ha salvado por el frio del sitio.

Sorrow: si como sea, ¿tienes idea de por dónde elis?

Elis: (aterrizo a nuestro lado) amm bueno deberíamos de seguir por el camino de adelante, pero admito que me da más curiosidad el camino de la derecha así que ¿podríamos ir primero por ahí?

Rainbow: jeje ¿que paso con eso de que tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al imperio?

Elis: bueno bien lo admito no deberíamos de desviarnos pero es solo que me da mucha curiosidad el saber que habrá por allá, porque supuestamente para adelante hay solo una ciudad me imagino que abandonada pero si la ciudad es por delante ¿entonces que hay a los lados?

Pinkie: entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, (se paró a dos patas y señalo el camino) ¡así que andando!

Pinkie comenzó a caminar tarareando una canción baste animada así que nosotros solo suspiramos y las seguimos por el camino de la derecha y tengo que admitir que fue bastante molesto ya que tuvimos que subir una pequeña colina y yo con una carreta bastante pesada atada, pero en fin cuando al fin llegamos al final del camino teníamos de frente una cabaña abandonada hace ya bastante tiempo.

Era un poco grande ya que tenía incluso dos pisos, pero de todos modos estaba bastante deteriorada, tenía unas pequeñas escaleras con algunos escalones rotos para entrar a un espacio techado donde estaba la puerta de entrada a la cabaña, la madera de toda la cabaña estaba ya de un color muy negruzco y todas las ventanas estaban rotas y algunas partes de la pared ya se miraban bastante deterioradas, pero por alguna razón algo me hacía querer irme de allí de inmediato.

Sorrow: °u° bueno chicas ya saciamos nuestra curiosidad y descubrimos que solo era una cabaña abandonada así que es tiempo de regresar.

Pinkie: jeje ¬u¬ ¿que acaso tienes miedo? Si es así te recomendaría reír y todo el miedo se ira, eso está 100% comprobado ¿cierto dashie?

Rainbow: lo que digas pinkie, (miraba con mucho interés la cabaña) además ¿cómo que irnos? Si ya estamos aquí entonces entremos y averigüemos que hace esta cabaña aquí, la verdad me da curiosidad por que esta fuera del pueblo.

Elis: jiji sorrow son tres contra uno así que pierdes, vayamos adentro y revisemos a ver que encontramos.

Sorrow: (sonreí un tanto intranquilo) b- bien yo las espero aquí, me quedare cuidando la carreta.

Elis: -_- bueno si eso quieres no hay problema.

Las tres caminaron a la entrada de la casa y al poner un casco en las escaleras la madera se quejó pero demostró aguantar así que todas entraron… yo por otro lado cada segundo que pasaba aquí sentía una enorme ansiedad que me comía por dentro, simplemente quería largarme de allí lo más rápido posible y lo peor es que no tenía idea del por qué.

Un rato después y no pude aguantar más y me desenganche de la carreta, comencé a caminar por los alrededores y a mirar el paisaje para ver si se me pasaba la ansiedad pero en vez de eso solo aumentaba cada vez más, mire algunos árboles con algunas marcas en sus troncos dos letras en otro idioma que para ser preciso serian la S y la N del actual, luego camine por el alrededor de la casa y mi ansiedad solo crecía más y no tenía ni mínima idea del por qué… maldición ya en verdad quería irme de allí cuando antes.


	68. ¿Antiguo hogar?

Cap 68: ¿antiguo hogar?

Estaba perdido dentro de mi cabeza cuando escuche un grito desde adentro de la cabaña y no pude evitar el preocuparme así que corrí adentro de la casa, abrí la puerta de golpe y al mirar dentro las chicas estaban mirando algo más que impactadas.

Sorrow: ¡que fue ese grito! ¿alguna herida?

Me extraño mucho que todas voltearan a verme más que sorprendidas y que a pesar de balbucear no podían formar alguna palabra.

Sorrow: -_- a ver trio de locas ninguna está herida y no veo espectros ni sectarios así que ¿se puede saber por qué el grito?

Elis: O_O amm n- no es nada sorrow p- pero creo que tienes razón y es mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Tanto pinkie como rainbow miraban incrédulas a elis y luego sin previo aviso entre ambas la arrastraron lejos a otro de los cuartos, estaba por seguirlas pero rainbow me hizo seña para que esperara, así que no las seguí y solo me quede un momento allí parado.

Mire el interior de la cabaña y la verdad era impresionante, a pesar de que el exterior fuera una ruina, el interior era otra cosa, los pisos estaban bien preservados pero bastante llenos de polvo, a pesar de eso vi que la madera era de color amarilla, los objetos en ella algunos si estaban deteriorados pero muchos otros no, algo que me hacía preguntarme realmente cuanto tendría esta cabaña abandonada.

Camine a la chimenea y me di cuenta por las marcas en la pared que faltaba un cuadro pero no le di importancia, al ver el interior de ansiedad pase a una tremenda presión en el pecho.

Algo me hizo subir a la segunda planta, camine por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegue a una puerta en la que simplemente mi casco y aun hasta mi magia temblaban al estar frente a ella, intente controlar mi cuerpo y termine abriendo la puerta con mi boca, al entrar solo era una habitación un tanto sencilla, dos ventanas en la pared del fondo, una cama doble bastante conservada, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un tocador en una de las paredes de los lados, y una puerta que daba a un armario.

Debía de ser una habitación nada más, pero al ver una pequeña figura de dos alicornios no me pude controlar, por alguna razón la fuerza en mis 4 patas fallo y caí al suelo de rodillas y llorando sin poder parar, por más que intentaba reincorporarme simplemente no podía parar, era como tener una de las peores heridas abiertas que no podías ignorar, y lo peor de todo eso es que a pesar de que me dolía no podía recordar nada de todo esto, no sabía por qué lloraba o porque me dolía, simplemente no lo sabía y eso lo hacía aun peor para mí.

Al poco rato escuche como las demás venían e intente levantarme y dejar de llorar pero me fue imposible mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si mi propio cuerpo lo necesitara, al poco ellas llegaron a mí y di todo lo que pude para detenerme pero nada… ellas ni siquiera preguntaron, elis solo se acerco a mi abrazándome y rainbow y pinkie solo se mantuvieron sentadas sin decir nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando pero si note como faltaba poco para que la noche callera, cuando al fin pude recuperarme me seque los ojos, me levante y mire a las chicas.

Pinkie: (bajo las orejas mientras me veía con lágrimas en sus ojos) de verdad lo sentimos.

Sorrow: (respire un poco y después pude hablar) ¿y por qué lo sientes?

Pinkie: por haberte traído aquí, ya entendimos el por qué no querías hacerlo y de verdad lo sentimos.

Sorrow: (Dios me dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar así que me agarre la cabeza con un casco mirandola) pues me ayudaría bástate que me dijeran el que entendieron.

Rainbow: he- hey sorrow (me miro incrédula) para la carreta hay, ¿como que te ayudaría que te dijéramos? ¿Que acaso no sabes dónde estamos?

Sorrow: (la mire un poco desesperado) ¡no rainbow, no tengo la más ligera ni remota idea de donde estamos!

Elis: ¡demonios! (piso con fuerza mientras aun lloraba) esto apesta demasiado sorrow ¡no es nada justo!

Pinkie: (levanto una ceja extrañada y miro a elis) ¿y tú porque te enojas?

Sorrow: (le sonreí un poco) ¿el vínculo cierto?

Elis: (asintió apretando los dientes) si, puedo sentir el dolor de tu alma sorrow, ¿y que ni siquiera puedas recordar algo como esto? es aún peor que el que te atraviesen el pecho con una espada.

Pinkie: ¿o- ósea que estuviste llorando todo este tiempo y de verdad no sabes el por qué?

Sorrow: si pinkie no tengo idea del por qué, ahora si son tan amables ¿podrían decirme que es este sitio?

Rainbow: (me puso un cascos en el hombro) es tu casa y la de tus padres sorrow, abajo encontramos un retrato tuyo y de otros tres ponis que supusimos eran tus padres y tu hermana.

Sorrow: te equivocas rainbow.

Rainbow: 0.o ¿a que te refieres?

Sorrow: soy hijo único… no tengo hermanos ni hermanas.

Elis: O_O ¿pero entonces quien era la pegaso del retrato? se veía de tu misma edad, por eso pensábamos que era tu hermana.

Sorrow: no tengo idea, ¿donde dejaron el retrato para verla?

Elis suspiro y comenzó a caminar al piso de abajo donde habían dejado el retrato bajamos las escaleras y llegamos de nuevo a la sala con la chimenea, luego caminamos a la que era la cocina de la casa y en la mesa estaba el cuadro, no pude evitar que una lagrima se me resbalara cuando vi a mis padres, una unicornio de color rosa con melena y cola largas y lacias de color doradas y de ojos de igual color, era mi madre starflare… un pegaso de pelaje color lima, melena gris un tanto alborotada y ojos de color verde claro, mi padre glide ambos abrazando con mucho cariño a una pegaso color gris claro, melena y cola color moradas y largas de ojos azules que sin duda alguna era nía, y a mí solo que ya ambos aviamos crecido y de hecho yo era exactamente igual a como en el cuadro, del mismo tamaño, mismo estilo de peinado… todo era igual.

Rainbow: ¿la reconoces?

Sorrow: (no pude evitar apretar los cascos al verla) te mentiría si te digo que no, su nombre era nía.

Elis: O.O ¿n- ni- nía? ¡Ella es nía!

Sorrow: si, ella es nía elis, no me cabe la menor duda.

Elis: O-0 ¿pero entonces por que todos se ven tan felices allí? Después de lo del imperio pensé que la detestabas o algo.

Sorrow: ¿no tengo idea si? solo sé que es ella, y que esos dos si son mis padres glide heart y starflare.

Rainbow: (miro a la ventana) amm bueno ¿qué les parece si nos ponemos en marcha ya?, no falta mucho para que anochezca y aún tenemos que encontrar algún refugio para pasar la noche.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ ¿de qué hablas rainbow? Ya estamos en uno, podemos solo quedarnos aquí y listo.

Rainbow: (me miro con orejas bajas y triste) ¿estás seguro sorrow? Ya mucho dolor te causamos al entrar aquí, y no me parece correcto solo quedarnos aquí.

Sorrow: que (me reí un poco por la ironía) ¿tienes miedo que los dueños aparezcan y nos saquen a patadas?

Rainbow: ¬_¬ muy gracioso, solo me preocupaba por ti tarado, pero si te sientes como para bromear entonces no le veo el problema a quedarnos aquí.

Elis: bueno buscare algo de leña para encender la chimenea.

Elis salió de la cocina y al poco escuchamos la puerta de la casa, yo camine a la sala de nuevo y luego subí al segundo piso, rainbow y pinkie decidieron solo quedarse en la sala y me dieron mi espacio, supongo que por respeto o algo, fui al cuarto de antes y comencé a revisar las cosas.

En las mesitas de noche no había mucho que digamos algunas monedas de cuando nuestra época algunas cosas que la verdad no recuerdo como una muñeca, algunos collares, y muchas figuras algunas como las de un oso parado a dos patas mirando al cielo, otra de dos conejos uno persiguiendo al otro, dos aves volando juntas, y muchas otras más de ponis luchando o salvando a otros, me aleje de las mesitas y revise esta vez el closet, dentro estaba una buena cantidad de ropa para una pegaso así que imagine que era el cuarto de nía, pero al revisar también me di cuenta que había para un unicornio, algo que me dejo pensando yyy bastante sobre de quien era el cuarto.

Como sea en el closet solo había eso así que lo cerré y luego fui a la peinadora, vi de nuevo las figuras en el tocados, eran de dos ponis con alas y cuernos dando vueltas uno con el otro, una era de color blanco y la otra de color negro, ambas tenían muy detalladas todos los detalles tanto las plumas de las alas como las muescas de sus cuernos, encima tenían varios adornos en sus cascos y cuellos de color plateado una clara referencia de celestia y de luna si me lo preguntaban, y debo de admitir que a pesar de los años que habían pasado aún seguía siendo increíblemente hermosa, no la quise dejar así que la tome conmigo y luego salí de la habitación.

Revise los otros cuartos los cuales resultaron ser una biblioteca, una pequeña sala con algunos muebles, y luego llegue a otra habitación la cual sería la de mis padres, dentro habían muchos pequeños retratos de ellos y otros en los que estábamos los 4 juntos, tome uno de esos y luego continúe revisando su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre que fue de ellos, pero solo encontré más ropa un libro con algunos de los hechizos y recetas de mi madre y algunas de las armas de mi padre, no encontré alguna carta o algo que me dijera de ellos.

Salí de su habitación un poco decaído y al llegar a la última de las puertas me encontré lo que supuse era el laboratorio de alquimia de mi madre ya que habían estantes llenos de distintas plantas bien conservadas y muchas herramientas para preparar pociones, ungüentos, y otras cosas, ya que estaba allí y conociendo que a mi madre no le molestaría tome el libro de recetas y prepare algunas pociones que ella tenía anotadas allí.

Me bebí una y el efecto fue inmediato, las heridas de mi cuerpo dejaron de doler al menos y sentí como unas de las más pequeñas se cerraban, luego de preparar algunas otras solo por precaución baje con todas las cosas sostenidas con mi magia pero sobre mi lomo a la sala donde ya elis había llegado hace un rato y tenían la chimenea encendida.

Elis: que tal… (se estaba tomando un té o algo así) ¿recordaste algo?

Sorrow: no pero conseguí algunas cosas que nos vienen de perlas, (le di una poción a cada una) bébanse eso les hará bien.

Rainbow y pinkie miraron liquido de un color verde un tanto dudosas y al olerlo se les quitaron las ganas pero elis se lo tomo sin problema y me dio un poco de riza ver como tembló un poco, se quitó los vendajes de su lomo y se paró en un espejo para ver que la herida de su lomo estaba sanando poco a poco, tanto rainbow como pinkie al ver eso tomaron un respiro y luego le se las tomaron con el mismo efecto que elis.

Elis: (miro impresionada la botella) vaya heal mataría por estas cosas ¿acaso recordaste como hacerlas?

Sorrow: umm no exactamente, las acabo de hacer con el libro de recetas de mi madre, creo que antes te había dicho que ella era alquimista, y bueno entre otras cosas encontré la receta de esas pociones, y viendo que ninguno estábamos tan intactos como queríamos las hice para ver que tal nos funcionaban.

Pinkie: (se oía mucho más animada que antes) °u° vaya tu madre debió de ser una unicornio bastante hábil para poder hacer algo así.

Sorrow: (me senté en un sillón que había cerca en la sala) amm si eso creo, no recuerdo muy bien todo el asunto pero si sé que era muy buena en lo que hacía, ¬_¬ y sobre todo en la magia, me atrevería a decir que luna o celestia tendrían problemas en contra de ella, de verdad aún recuerdo que todo bandido que encontrábamos al saber sus nombre o se orinaban encima o huían del sitio como almas llevadas por el demonio.

Elis: O_O definitivamente debiste de divertirte mucho con ellos.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos un momento y sonreí) y que lo digas… fueron varias las carcajadas que me sacaban esos dos con sus locuras cuando era pequeño.

Rainbow: tal vez te moleste un poco la pregunta pero ¿qué sucedió con todos ellos? ¿Acaso los dejaste atrás cuando los atraparon en esa dimensión al igual que los hermanos de elis?

Sorrow: (suspire un poco decaído) agg no tengo la más remota idea rainbow… ¿sabes? una de las razones por la cual subí fue para buscar algún tipo de pista de ellos, algo que me dijera que paso, si estaban vivos o si solo se fueron a otro sitio, cualquier cosa me bastaba, pero para mí lamento no encontré nada… y tampoco recuerdo nada.

Rainbow: (bajo un poco la cabeza y sus orejas) creo que no debí de preguntarlo.

Sorrow: ya la verdad me da igual rainbow, lo acepte en el momento que me entere en que época estábamos, que quiera saber que fue de ellos de todos modos no cambia el hecho que ya todos murieron, ellos no eran inmortales como celestia y luna.

Rainbow: sabes… (me dio una mirada dudosa) por la forma en que lo dices de verdad me haces creer que no te importaban.

Sorrow: (negué con la cabeza) no me malentiendas rainbow, si me importan y mucho, no sabes cuánto daría por saber que fue de ellos en estos momentos… pero es solo que por mucho que lo lamente de todos modos no puedo cambiar lo que ya paso, (sonreí y me reí un poco) y la verdad dudo que mis padres me quisieran ver deprimido, si más bien hacían todo lo que tuvieran a cascos para evitarlo.

Pinkie: ¡hey! (se levantó de golpe mirándonos emocionada) si es así entonces ¿qué tal una buen fiesta para animarlos donde quiera que estén?

Sorrow: por mucho que quiero decir que si la respuesta es de momento no pinkie, recuerda que aún estamos en territorio desconocido, podría haber un espectro o un sectario cerca y no quiero arriesgarme, °u° pero cuando lleguemos al imperio me encantaría hacer una para ellos.

El resto del tiempo nos las pasamos hablando de alguna que otra cosa, nos enteramos de lo que tanto pinkie como rainbow tenían planeado antes de que todo esto pasara, y para animar un poco el ambiente nos contaron de algunas de sus aventuras y momentos un tanto vergonzosos de ellas dos, pero ya bien entrada la noche decidimos cerrar la casa y por esta vez todos dormimos en los cuartos de arriba ya que de verdad todos necesitábamos descansar, y esta vez yo más que todos lo necesitaba para procesar todo lo que paso hoy, elis y yo dormimos en el que supongo era de nía y mío y rainbow y pinkie en el de mis padres.

Me levante al día siguiente un poco después que el sol saliera, y la verdad me sentía muy extraño al abrir los ojos en ese sitio, desperté a elis que estaba aún dormida y esta vez creo que durmió tan cómoda… ¬w¬ que no se dio cuenta que estaba babeando, al despertar ella salimos del cuarto y fuimos a despertar a pinkie y a rainbow ya que necesitábamos irnos, al no encontrarlas en el cuarto nos preocupamos un poco pero al poco nos dio un olor agradable así que bajamos y ellas dos estaban cocinando... o bueno pinkie lo hacía mientras rainbow miraba ansiosa.

Pinkie: (no me pregunten de donde saco un delantal pero lo tenía puesto) hasta que despertaron ustedes dos, ya estaba diciéndole a rainbow para que fuera a despertarlos.

Rainbow: ni hablar que iba a despertarlos (se cruzó de cascos y sonrió burlonamente) después de verlos tan lindamente abrazados a ambos ¿qué tal si terminaba interrumpiendo otra cosa?

Sorrow: (me puse rojo como un tomate) ook ¿de dónde rayos sacaste eso?

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ambos estaban así esta mañana cuando pase por su cuarto… teniendo en cuenta que ambos siempre están juntos aun cuando duermen mas bien no sería tan raro que los encontrara en medio de ya sabes.

Sorrow: (me lleve un casco a la cara) agg ¿por qué todos los que conocemos siempre nos salen con eso? Dios ya incluso hasta estoy considerarlo el hacerlo solo para darles una razón para decirlo, (solo suspire y camine a la puerta) agg ¿saben qué? olvídenlo no les voy a prestar más atención, si me necesitan estoy fuera guardando algunas cosas en la carreta.

Pinkie: jeje °u° vamos no te enojes que solo era una bromita, además ya casi está listo el desayuno así que mejor te quedas y comes con nosotras.

Sorrow: -.- bueno está bien.

Camine hasta la mesa que le habían quitado el polvo y me senté en una de las sillas, rainbow estaba riéndose y le estaba comentando algo a elis que por alguna razón tenía las alas de punta, y al poco pinkie sirvió 4 platos con unos 5 discos creo de alguna masa apilados con algo encima de ellos de color amarillo, elis y yo la miramos un momento y ellas nos dijeron que se llamaban panqueques, le agradecimos a pinkie y luego todos comimos.

Como casi el 90% de la comida actual esas cosas sabían genial, una vez que terminamos todos nos levantamos y salimos de la casa, de nuevo las hice tomar algunas de las pociones que hice y guarde algunas de las que me quedaron junto a el libro de mi madre y la figura que presumo era de celestia y luna, luego me enganche a la carreta.

Elis: bueno pongamos en marcha, de aquí se puede ver parte del pueblo y no esta tan lejos que digamos tal vez a unas dos o tres horas por la carreta.

Rainbow: -_- ¿y a eso le dices no tan lejos?

Elis: (levanto un poco sus cascos) -u- que te puedo decir, ustedes están acostumbradas a viajes en tren de solo 1 día para llegar a la otra punta de equestria, pero nosotros estamos a acostumbrados a viajes a casco de hasta un mes.

Sorrow: si como digan, será mejor ponernos en marcha de una vez, ya es para que estuviéramos llegando al imperio de cristal, y aun no estamos ni cerca.

Pinkie: (comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros) jiji ¿lo ven? Ya ambos parecen padres primerizos, estamos en medio de un páramo helado y ambos solo piensan en rising.

Rainbow: (Se llevó un casco a la cabeza suspirando) agg rayos sí que es cierto eso de que un potrillo te cambia la vida.

Elis: (comenzó a caminar detrás de pinkie) vamos ya dejen eso ambas, admito que estoy un tanto preocupada por rising…

Rainbow: (miro a elis con una ceja levantada) ¿un tanto?

Elis: ¬_¬ bien ya ustedes ganas si estoy muy preocupada por rising, pero también es que quiero llegar, tomar un buen baño con agua caliente y acostarme en una cómoda cama con una mantita caliente cubriéndome, (bajo la cabeza y suspiro) agg rayos por su culpa ahora tengo aún más ganas de llegar.

Pinkie: jiji °u° de nada.

Los 4 salimos de allí caminando por el sendero pero no pude evitar voltear una vez más a ver una última vez esa casa a la cual creo haberle dicho antes hogar.

Ya una vez llegamos de nuevo al cruce esta vez decidimos seguir directo a la ciudad, el camino era bastante largo lo admito teníamos casi 5 horas caminando por culpa de la carreta que se atascaba de cada rato y aún no habían señas de la ciudad pero ninguno de nosotros podía negar que estábamos cansados así que nos detuvimos a un lado del camino encendimos una fogata para mantenernos por lo menos un poco calientes y aprovechamos para cocinar una olla de sopa con lo que teníamos en la carreta lo cual nos preocupaba un poco ya que no era tanto como quisiéramos, lo más probable es que solo tuviéramos comida para tres día más, como sea luego de comer apagamos la fogata ya que lo que menos necesitábamos era un incendio forestal y luego nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

Continuamos un rato caminando hasta que al ver un árbol me detuve sin aviso alguno, las chicas me miraron extrañadas por haberme detenido así pero no lo pude evitar, en el tronco del árbol vi un tallado con la forma de una cinta que apuntaba a dentro del bosque y más adelante en otro árbol vi otra más.

Me salí del sendero y comencé a caminar por dentro del bosque siguiendo el rastro de los tallados sin importarme para nada que la carreta se atorara entre los árboles y todo el asunto, las chicas creo que me hablaban pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de ello, en ese momento mi mente por alguna razón solo se concentraba en una sola cosa, y era en seguir ese rastro.

Muy pronto llegamos a la entrada de una cueva así que me desenganche de la carreta dejándola en la entrada y luego entre en ella, las demás me siguieron preguntando pero de nuevo solo no pude ni entenderlas, pero esta vez no se dejarían ignorar, rainbow se paró delante de mí y me detuvo haciendo que mi atención cambiara a ella.

Rainbow: ¡Hey se puede saber por qué demonios nos ignoras!

Sorrow: (sacudí mi cabeza un poco) amm l- lo siento rainbow no fue mi intención.

Rainbow: uff hasta que nos escuchas, bien ¿se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?

Sorrow: no… no lo sé, solo vi los tallados de los árboles y no pude evitar el seguirlos.

Pinkie:¿de verdad crees que sea una buena idea que estemos aquí?

Sorrow: no lo sé, solo que siento que tengo que entrar aquí, si quieren pueden esperarme afuera, pero de verdad necesito entrar.

Rainbow: nada de eso, °u° si ya te seguimos hasta aquí entonces no voy a dar marcha atrás (miro a las otras dos) vamos todos ¿no es así?

Elis: (sonrió apoyando a rainbow) eso ni lo dudes.

Pinkie: (pego un pequeño saltito) ¡yey! aventuras en el páramo parte 2.

Rainbow: (se tapó la boca riendo un poco) jeje bueno supongo que hay tienes tu respuesta.

Yo les sonreí y asentí, luego seguimos caminando dentro de la cueva tengo que admitirlo, el camino era pequeño, oscuro, lleno de pequeñas rocas puntiagudas, y el aire era bastante húmedo, en resumen un camino aterrador y nada agradable de recorrer, pero para sorpresa nuestra en lo que parecía el final del túnel vimos que estaba iluminado pero el color de esta nos dejaba claro que no se trataba de antorchas lo que iluminaba.

Cuando legamos al final resulto que en el interior de la cueva se encontraba un pequeño lago congelado que era iluminado por algunas plantas que brillaban con una hermosa luz de color azul en el fondo del agua, en las paredes de la cueva brillaban muchas más plantas de otros colores dándole un toque casi como un cielo nocturno con todas las constelaciones y estrellas del mismo, todos quedamos simplemente fascinados por la vista y entramos un poco más en la cueva para verla mejor.

Pinkie: (miraba a todos lados y en sus ojos se reflejaban las luces del lugar) oh por celestia, es simplemente hermoso.

Rainbow: (también miraba a todos sitios) lo admito sorrow esta vez sí me impresionaste, vale la pena el viaje solo para ver algo como esto.

Elis: (me miro preocupada y me puso un casco en el hombro) hey sorrow ¿te encuentras bien?

Mientras ellas miraban todo el alrededor de la cueva yo solo tenía ojos para mirar una lápida que estaba en medio de la cueva, la piedra era de un color blanco pero por el tiempo que tenía estaba un poco de color verde y llena de moho, tenía algunos tallados en ella dándole a pesar del tiempo un aspecto hermoso pero por el mismo tiempo algunos de estos grabados habían desaparecidos incluyendo el nombre del que descansaba bajo ella, por el solo hecho de verla no pude evitar el hecho de llorar delante de ella, pero antes de quebrarme completamente vi que encima de la tumba estaba una pequeña caja que había perdido su color con el tiempo, la levante con mi magia y antes que pudiera abrirla me sentí demasiado cansado y termine cayendo al suelo sin siquiera poder resistirme.


	69. Pesadillas infernales

Cap 69: Pesadillas infernales.

¿?: ¡Sorrow, hey sorrow! (sentí como me hamaquearon con ganas) ¡Abre Los Ojos De Una Fregada Vez!

Ya así cualquiera se despierta, en fin abrí los ojos y por alguna razón elis estaba temblando mientras me agitaba como loca para que despertara… y debo decir que ya los ojos me daban vueltas.

Sorrow: ¡si dejas a agitarme puede que me reponga!

Cuando al fin me dejo de agitar me sacudí un poco la cabeza intentado recomponerme y me puse de pie ella de inmediato intento esconderse debajo de mi algo que no le salió muy bien que digamos ya que ella era un poco más alta que yo.

Sorrow: (al verla tapándose los ojos debajo de mi la mire extrañado) ¿pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Rainbow: pues no tengo idea… (se me acerco por la espalda agarrando su cabeza) nos despertó vuelta loca al igual que a ti y la verdad no le veo el por qué.

Pinkie: (estaba girando mareada a dos patas) ¿alguien anoto la matrícula de la carreta que me arrollo?

Un poco extrañado comencé a mirar alrededor y me di cuenta que definitivamente no estábamos en la cueva de antes, primero que nada estábamos en una selva rodeados por una espesa vegetación de entre tonos verdes y marrones, solo que carente de viento e incluso de los sonidos típicos de los animales e insectos en una selva, estábamos solo nosotros 4 parados en medio de un claro de la selva y no había absolutamente nada más.

Sorrow: (mire a elis) -_- que ¿ahora me vas a decir que te dan miedo las plantas?

Elis en vez de responder solo se quedó allí tapada debajo de mi sin hacer nada más que temblar.

Rainbow: yyy 0.o ¿cómo se supone que llegamos aquí?

Sorrow: -_- pues no tengo idea, que yo sepa solo estábamos en la cueva y de repente me desplome ¿qué hay de ustedes dos?

Pinkie: (se sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse) uff pues yo igual estaba mirando el lago y termine cayendo dormida de repente.

Rainbow: Amm a mí me paso igual solo que estaba viendo el techo.

Sorrow: ah genial un caso de desmayo colec… (Deje caer mis orejas y mis pupilas se achicaron en terror) estamos muertos.

Rainbow: (me miro extrañada) que ¿ahora tú también? (cuando señale a la espalda de ella, volteo y tuvo la misma reacción que yo) hay madre santísima.

Sip en definitiva más que refritos, en ese momento de los árboles de delante de nosotros un jodido ejercito de arañas de todos los tamaños y formas se estaban abriendo paso a donde nosotros estábamos… cuando todos miramos esas cosas de inmediato nos tiramos a correr por nuestras vidas y la que iba a la cabeza y por mucha ventaja mientras que gritaba y lloraba como nunca en su vida era elis.

Elis: (corría por su vida con la gracia de un perezoso con un cohete en el trasero) ¡de todas las malditas cosas que hay en el mundo porque teníamos que terminar en una selva llena de esas asquerosidades sacadas del pozo más profundo de todo el jodido infierno! ¡Sorrow Esto Es Tu Culpa!

Sorrow: (al igual que elis corría por mi vida con la gracia de una gacela chueca) ¿Y Por Qué Se Supone Que Es Mi Culpa!

Elis: ¡Porque Tu Suerte Apesta Y Siempre Terminamos En Algo Así!

Rainbow: ¡Podrían Callarse De Una Vez Y Correr Por Sus Vidas De La Manera Apropiada!

Pinkie: jiji (andaba dando saltitos mientras reía al lado de nosotros) ¿y cuál es la manera correcta de correr pos nuestras vidas rainbow?

Sorrow: O.O ok ¿como demonios hace eso de andar dando de saltitos a nuestra velocidad mientras que nosotros estamos literalmente corriendo por nuestras vidas?

Rainbow: eso para otro momento, O-o y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué rayos estamos corriendo? ¿Que no podríamos solo deshacernos de esas cosas y ya?

Sorrow: O.o ok… ¿sabes?… -_- creo que se me pego la estupidez de elis.

De inmediato salte, me voltee y dispare varias bolas de fuego a las arañas acabando con un buen grupo de ellas pero para mí pesar de inmediato las que mate fueron reemplazadas como si nunca hubiera hecho nada.

Sorrow: (comencé a correr de nuevo por mi vida) ¡descartado esas cosas son demasiadas!

Creo que ninguno pudo estar más de acuerdo con esto - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Delante de nosotros a donde estábamos corriendo de la nada salió una jodida araña gigante, lo suficientemente grande para que viéramos esos 8 ojos de color rojo mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros esta abrió la boca e imposiblemente emitió un jodido rugido escupiendo baba de color verde encima de cada uno de nosotros, yyy está de más decir que de inmediato salimos corriendo a otro lado.

Rainbow: ¡Tenemos Que Encargarnos De Esas Cosas De Alguna Forma!

Elis: ¡Pues Te Deseo Suerte Con Que Te Coman Por Que No Pienso Acércame A Una De Esas Jodidas Cosas Nunca En Mi Vida!

Pinkie: (estaba dando saltitos de lo más tranquila a un lado de elis) no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas, espectros, zombis, hospitales del terror, (arqueo una ceja) ¿y le tienes miedo a unas simples arañas?

Elis: ¡esas cosas no son tan simples! ¡son máquinas enviadas por el mismo infierno con el solo objetivo de devorar el alma de los buenos ponis para luego llevar sus almas a un tormento eterno! solo tienes que fijarte en su forma, peludas, ocho ojos, ocho patas y esas asquerosas bocas, ¡Aaaahhhh Como Las Odio!

Rainbow: ¡dejemos el melodrama y empiecen a pensar en una forma de salir de aquí!

En ese momento una de las arañas pequeñas salto y logro caer en la melena de elis.

Elis: (comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor mío) ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH QUÍTENMELA QUÍTENMELA QUÍTENMELAAAAAA!

Elis comenzó a dar saltos por todo el sitio y hasta se estrellaba en contra de los árboles para quitársela de encima, algo que nos hizo reír y demasiado lo admito, pero ya luego de un momento me apiade de ella y tome la araña con mi magia para luego aplastarla con la misma.

Sorrow: ¿alguna idea de cómo salir de esta?

Pinkie: (de manera inexplicable comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor mientras yo corría) ¡quememos el bosque! ¡Quememos el bosque!

Rainbow: O.O ¿estás loca? Terminaríamos calcinados nosotros también.

Elis: (salto a mi lomo y me agarro del cuello con una mirada de psicópata en su cara) o quemas el maldito bosque con todas esas alimañas o te juro que te voy a meter la tubería más grande que encuentre por el trasero.

Sorrow: (trague hondo y mire a las demás) ¡ya la oyeron señoritas, a quemar el bosque se ha dicho!

Elis le dio su espada de fuego ya cargada a rainbow mientras que ella se quedaba para mi dolor encima de mi lomo como cual gato aterrado, entre rainbow y yo comenzamos a quemar todos los arboles por los que pasábamos y poco a poco el fuego se fue esparciendo por todo el sitio, nosotros nos detuvimos y yo levante la mejor barrera que pude para protegernos del fuego pero esas cosas nada que se rendían.

Comenzaron a caminar por encima de la barrera y terminaron envolviéndonos por completo mientras que se estrellaban en contra de la barrera intentando devorarnos, esta demás decir que elis estaba escondida esta vez debajo de rainbow gritando como potrilla por el miedo pero al poco rato todo se oscureció las arañas desaparecieron y solo estábamos parados en medio de la oscuridad aun rodeados por mi barrera, como elis seguía gritando con los ojos cerrados rainbow la levanto y le dio senda cachetada.

Rainbow: ¡ya reacciona de una vez cobarde, que ya las arañas se fueron!

Elis: (se levantó y miro a todos lados y luego de caer en cómo se comportó de inmediato se puso coloradamente roja mientras jugaba con sus cascos) l- lo siento por eso, e- es que no puedo aguantar esas cosas.

Pinkie: (se cruzó de cascos y dio tres chasquidos) tch tch tch, tan grande y tan cobarde la pegasita, °u° deberías de aprender de la tía pinkie, yo me rio del miedo todo el…

En ese momento en medio de la oscuridad escuchamos el sonido del metal siendo arrastrada por el piso y se detuvo, todos nos alertamos por eso.

Sorrow: (comencé a mirar a todos lados) ¿pero qué rayos fue eso?

Rainbow: (se pegó a mi espalda) n- no tengo idea pero no me gusta cómo se oye eso.

De nuevo escuchamos ese ruido pero esta vez más cerca de nosotros.

Elis: (se pegó a la espalda de ambos) amm sorrow ¿te importaría darnos un poco de luz? No se tal vez ¿dejando que tu barrera brille por lo menos?

Sorrow: bueno bien, no hay problema.

Esta vez deje que la barrera resplandeciera en un intenso plata que nos dio la luz necesaria para ver una creatura de bípeda de más de 4 metros de alto, con una máscara blanca con algunos agujeros, cuerpo bastante gordo y vistiendo solo unos pantalones y un delantal blanco ambos manchados con sangre, con una de sus manos estaba claramente arrastrando un enorme mazo de metal con púas ensangrentado y para nuestro pesar estaba parado frente a nosotros.

Elis: (lo miro con los ojos muy pequeños) amm pinkie, este es el momento en el que te ríes de él y este se termina yendo.

Pinkie: (temblando más que un chihuahua se paró delante de él) amm ha ha ¿ha?

Delante de nosotros la carne de esa cosa se comenzó a caer a pedazos de una manera grotesca dejando en algunos lados sus órganos expuestos y este dio un grito bastante aterrador luego levanto su mazo dispuesto a aplastarnos.

Sorrow: ¡salten!

Baje la barrera y todos saltamos a los lados a tiempo para evitar el tremendo golpe que esa cosa dio al piso, el impacto fue tal que todo el sitio tembló por el golpe de esa cosa, cuando nos recuperamos de inmediato lance esferas para alumbrar y nos lanzamos a atacar yo estaba por tomar a kuro de mi lomo pero note que no estaba ni kuro ni la funda, elis si tomo esta vez las espadas de viento y rainbow tomo su espada blanca, y ambas se lanzaron en contra de esa cosa.

Elis rápidamente ataco a los nervios de su mano en un intento de evitar que usara su mazo pero esa cosa sí que no era estúpida y se cubrió antes que ella le diera para luego tomar el mazo con sus dos manos e intentar darle a elis en el aire pero ella por poco lo esquivo, rainbow corrió lo más rápido que pudo a sus piernas y ya que el gigantón estaba ocupado con elis no la noto y ella pudo hacer un buen corte en su pierna obligando al gigantón a caer de rodillas, pero este aun alzo su mazo y lo bajo rápidamente a donde estaba rainbow.

Antes que el lograra darle le lance varias estacas de hielo a los agujeros de su máscara donde debían de estar los ojos y este grito y desvió el curso de martillo dándole a rainbow y a elis la oportunidad para atacar, elis fue por su cuello arrancando con sus dos espadas un buen pedazo de su cuello mientras que rainbow lo escalo hasta su espalda para clavar la espada en su columna y luego bajar por ella cortándola en su totalidad.

Note como pinkie no dejaba de temblar, tenía los ojos contraídos y se le dificultaba respirar, señales de un profundo pánico así que corrí a donde estaba ella y la agite un poco por los hombros para ver si reaccionaba.

Sorrow: ¡pinkie que rayos te pasa reacciona!

Pinkie: (miraba con profundo terror a esa cosa) n- no p- por favor- ay- ayuda p- princesa l- luna.

Sorrow: (la obligue a verme con mi magia) pinkie cálmate, ya esa cosa esta muerta, escucha tienes que calmar…

En ese momento algo me impacto y me mando a estréllame en contra de algo, pude sentir como varias de mis costillas se rompieron y uno de mis pulmones resulto perforado ya que no podía parar de toser sangre, cuando vi a donde estaba antes, vi que esa cosa seguía moviéndose y peor aún de alguna forma se había encargado de elis y de rainbow y las tenía colgadas en su pantalón ambas en un estado lamentable al igual que yo.

Pero me horrorice al ver como esa cosa estaba parada enfrente de pinkie y ella no se movía para nada, solo se quedó allí petrificada, a pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo me obligue a ponerme de pie y moverme a donde estaba pinkie mientras cómo podía le gritaba que se moviera pero la sangre no me ayudaba en eso, esa cosa levanto el mazo sobre su cabeza y yo antes que la aplastara le lance 5 lanzas de hielo 2 a la cabeza arrancando parte de ella y 3 al cuerpo que explotaron en el y le arrancaron buenos pedazos de su cuerpo pero esa cosa ni se inmuto, seguía con su martillo levantado, le grite a pinkie de nuevo para que se moviera, esa cosa comenzó a bajar su mazo y solo pude ver como este golpeo el suelo escuchándose un sonido húmedo.

En ese momento deje de moverme y no pude evitar el caer sentado, pinkie había muerto justo enfrente de mí, todo lo que habíamos hecho valió absolutamente para nada, en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas y solo pude gritar y maldecirme por mi estupidez.

Esa cosa levanto su mazo ensangrentado y yo estaba más que dispuesto a matar a esa cosa de la peor manera, me levante y antes de que siquiera lo notara ya tanto los dientes como las garras de antes estaban fuera.

no me importo para nada el dolor de mi cuerpo y corrí a donde estaba esa cosa, salte a su mano y al desviar un poco de magia a las garras y darle un zarpazo termine cortando su brazo en 5 pedazos distintos, luego mordí la cuerda con la que ataba a elis y a rainbow en su pantalón, las agarre con mi magia y las deje en el suelo un poco lejos de donde estaba esa cosa.

Ya con ellas seguras me concentre en esa cosa, corrí a donde estaba y con el brazo que le quedaba arrastro el mazo e intento aplastarme pero lo evite y le corte los dedos para luego calvar las garras de ambos cascos en su brazo y cortar su brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro en 8 pedazos, salte a su pecho y me metí dentro de él, comencé a cortar de dentro hasta afuera hasta que de esa cosa no quedo más que cúmulos de carne picada y sangre regadas por todas partes.

Una vez que termine con el agarre un poco de aire y el dolor me supero, las garras y los dientes desaparecieron y yo caí al suelo arrodillado, estaba por tirarme a llorar cuando escuche la voz de pinkie preguntar.

Pinkie: ¿por qué?

Por un momento me alegre y mucho de escuchar su voz, pero la había arruinado, lo más seguro es que pinkie hubiera visto todo lo que hice.

Pinkie: ¿por qué hiciste algo como eso?

Estaba por responder pero antes que dijera algo alguien más hablo.

¿?: (escuche un tosido y por el sonido se notaba que sacando sangre) p- porque jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si algo te pasara pinkie.

Al pensarlo un poco abrí los ojos como platos reconocía perfectamente esa voz, era muy parecida a la de pinkie solo que con algunas ligeras diferencias, en definitiva se trataba de surprise, me levante de donde estaba y pude mirar a pinkie abrazando a una surprise bastante mal herida.

Pinkie: eres una idiota, (comenzó a llorar) no debiste de hacer algo así.

Surprise: por qué lloras pinkie, (ella sonrió cerrando los ojos) que un monstruo como yo muera solo debería de alegrarte.

Pinkie: no surprise, por favor aguanta… no me dejes.

Surprise: (la miro sorprendida) ¿pinkie?

Pinkie: no quiero que mueras surprise, solo quiero a la vieja surprise de vuelta, así que aguanta convenceré a sorrow para que te cure.

Surprise: pinkie... dudo que el unicornio quiera ayudarme después de todo lo que les hice… de hecho no me sorprendería que se alegraran de verme morir.

Elis: guao al principio pensé que era pinkie hablando consigo misma… (para mi sorpresa se había recuperado y se paró a un lado de ambas sin que nadie lo notara pero se estaba agarrando un lado del pecho), la verdad nunca imagine que esas palabras salieran de ti.

Pinkie: (miro con ojos suplicantes a elis) elis por favor ayúdame a convencer a sorrow para curarla, te lo ruego.

Elis: (me señalo) amm puede que no lo hayas notado aun y la verdad no me sorprende pero el tarado se está arrastrando como pude hasta aquí en estos momentos, así que yo diría que no es necesario el convencerlo.

Con un último esfuerzo llegue a donde estaban todas ya que elis arrastro a rainbow con ella.

Sorrow: (deje caer la cara contra el piso) con un demonios de asqueroso bicho molesto, te juro que voy a torturar al que mando esa cosa.

Pinkie: amm ¿lo siento? (se sacudió la cabeza) olvida eso sorrow ¿puedes curar a surprise?... por favor

Sorrow: (respondí sin despegar la cabeza del suelo) hare algo mucho mejor que eso créeme.

Hubo un hechizo en específico que leí en el libro de mi madre que me venía de perlas en el momento, nos envolví en una barrera y poco a poco todos nos fuimos recuperando gradualmente, y el dolor era aliviado por la barrera.

Elis: oh así que recordaste ese, hace ya mucho que no lo veía.

Sorrow: ¿ósea que ya antes lo hacía? Con razón me salió tan natural a pesar que es la primera vez que lo hago.

Elis: amm si no lo recordaste, entonces, ¿cómo es que lo estás lanzando?

Sorrow: el libro de mi madre ¿recuerdas?

Para pesar nuestro, el panorama volvió a cambiar y nosotros aun estábamos intentando recuperarnos, el espacio obscuro que nos rodeaba fue reemplazado por un campo abierto con flores que parecían el dibujo de un bebe potrillo dejándonos a todos preguntándonos qué demonios era eso.

Sorrow: O.o amm ok esto supera con creces la cantidad de ridiculez que puedo soportar, primero un jodido ejercito de arañas, luego una maldita cosa rara, ¿y ahora un campo mal dibujado? ¿alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí antes que mi mente colapse?

Surprise: -_- ¿de verdad no se han dado cuenta?

Elis: (negó con la cabeza) nop no tengo idea.

Surprise: ¬_¬ oh vamos, los creía más inteligentes, primero arañas (señalo a elis) que son tus pesadillas, luego el maníaco carnicero y yo, (señalo a pinkie) somos las pesadillas de ella, (Señalo a rainbow) y luego esta que por su cara diría que es la de ella, -.- es obvio que están atrapados en las pesadillas de cada uno de ustedes.

Sorrow: (deje de nuevo caer la cara contra el piso) esto apesta en gran manera, y por cierto pinkie ¡Por Amor Al Cielo Ve Con Luna Para Que Te Ayude Con Las Pesadillas! esa cosa fue demasiado molesta.

Elis: peeero a todas estas, si se supone que tú eres la pesadilla de pinkie, ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí con nosotros?

Surprise: (tosió un poco y luego continuo hablando) a saber… ¬_¬ soy una simple pesadilla, no una sabelotodo como su amiga twilight.

Pinkie: (abrió la boca para intentar defender a twilight pero lo pensó y se levo un casco al mentón) umm nop esta vez no puedo defenderla, después de todo en verdad twilight sabe muchas cosas que nosotras no, (nos miró un tanto preocupada) pero oigan, ¿no deberían de estar callados y concentrarse en recuperarse?

Sorrow: da igual si hablas o no, lo importante es que no te muevas mucho, y de todas maneras presiento que esta vez no vamos a tener que preocuparnos para nada, ¡y que alguien le dé un golpetazo a rainbow para que reaccione!

Elis: (sonrió) con gusto (voló a donde estaba rainbow parada sin reaccionar, apretó la mano y le dio tremendo golpetazo en la cara) °u° listo.

Rainbow: ¡hey! (Se agarró la cara donde elis le golpeo) ¡pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Elis: ¬_¬ pues para que se quitara lo tarada y nos digas que demonios es esto, al fin y al cabo es tu pesadilla.

Rainbow: (comenzó a sudar a montones mientras se cruzó de cascos) no sé de qué hablas, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Elis: -_- y yo soy la hada madrina ¿no? vamos deja ya de perder el tiempo y dinos de que se trata para prepararnos contra lo que sea que venga.

Antes que rainbow pudiera responder vimos unas cuantas cosas acercarse a nosotros así que con el dolor del alma me obligue a parame, surprise lo iba a intentar pero pinkie no la dejo, elis tomo la daga en sus manos y rainbow solo se quedó parada casi que suplicando que la tierra la tragara y luego entendimos el por qué.

Cuando esas cosas se acercaron resultaron ser los intentos de ponis más feos, horribles y deformados que había visto en mi vida, y no exactamente por cortes o pedazos colgantes de carne… es que simplemente esas cosas eran horribles al punto en el que matarlos solo se vería como un acto de piedad.

/para los que no sepa a qué me refiero, más información googlear mlp g1 xD diantres esas cosas si son feas/

Una de esas cosas amorfas se acercó al límite de la barrera y estaba a punto de mandar esa cosa a lo más profundo del infierno cuando nos habló.

¿?: ¡oh! Nuevos ponis, (sonrió muy emocionada) hola ¿quieren ser mis amigos?

Ya eso fue el límite, el ridículo escenario, las cosas amorfas esas, ¿y aparte buscando amistad? Naa que va absolutamente estallamos en risas revolcándonos en el suelo mientras nos agarrábamos el estómago y casi que ya ni podíamos respirar mientras que rainbow literalmente estaba desesperadamente haciendo un hueco en la tierra en un intento de esconderse, no sé si por la vergüenza o por el miedo pero la verdad me valió, no pude dejar de reír por alrededor de 15 minutos.

¿?: (Nos miró un poco triste) oigan eso no es nada amable, solo es pregunte que si querían ser mis amigos.

Sorrow: (intentaba agarrar un poco de aliento para poder hablar) disculpa… eso.. (me agarre el pecho) uff… Dios hace mucho que no me reía así, (mire a esa cosa) y con respecto a eso, claro nos encantaría.

¿?: (miro atrás de ella) °u° ¿lo ven chicas? Les dije que era seguro salir.

Desde detrás de ella se comenzaron a acercar el resto.

Elis: (también estaba intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa) y uff… y supongo que esas son tus amigas ¿no?

¿?: así es mi nombre es twilight y ellas son mis amigas, apple…

Rainbow: (salió del hueco y se interpuso entre ellas y nosotros) ¡Ya Cállense, Escúchenme Bien Pedazos De Cosas Todas Ustedes Son Solo Un Mal Sueño Y Más Les Vale Decirme Como Salir De Aquí Antes Que Las Entierre Vivas! ¿Entendido?

Twilight: (Retrocedió asustada y un poco herida) snif ¿porque eres tan mala? solo estábamos siendo amables.

Rainbow: (me agarro del cuello con una mirada claramente de locura) o las matas tu o te juro que las mato yo.

En ese momento ellas salieron corriendo llorando y de nuevo todo quedó a oscuras, pero nos valió madres ya, igual nos tiramos al suelo riendo por un rato hasta que nos recuperamos.

Elis: por… Dios ¿incluso se llamaban como ustedes? -u- Hay rainbow en definitiva quiero estar de nuevo en una de tus pesadillas.

Rainbow: (ok estaba mas roja que un tomate) mira quien fue a hablar la que le teme a las arañas.

Sorrow: uff ya ustedes dos mejor pensemos en cómo fue que llegamos aquí, y en el que vamos a hacer para salir, que no tengo ganas de dormir por toda mi vida.

Surprise: y que sugieres, (ya para ese momento al menos se recuperó lo suficiente para sentarse aunque aún tenía una mueca de dolor) aquí el unicornio eres tú no nosotras.

Pinkie: y de nuevo todo oscuro, oigan esta es la pesadilla de sorrow ¿no?

Elis: amm bueno eso supongo, (comenzó a contar con sus dedos) pasamos por la mía, la tuya pinkie, y la de rainbow, así que o es de sorrow o es de surprise.

Surprise: -_- nop, yo en si soy una pesadilla así que no van a ver una mía, en definitiva es del unicornio.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ tengo nombre ¿sabes? (comencé a ponerme bastante nervioso) y en fin si es la mía entonces una razón más para salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Rainbow: (sonrió burlándose de mi) que ¿temes que veamos algo vergonzoso?

Sorrow: (sonreí bastante nervioso) ojala y tengas razón.

En ese momento el escenario se deformo y luego tomo la forma de la cabaña que había sido mi hogar antes solo que no había nieve, en vez de eso estaba en medio de un bosque en otoño cuando los arboles están mudando las hojas y estas eran de un color naranja, aparte de eso la casa estaba en todo su esplendor la madera era de una linda madera blanca, todas las ventanas estaban sin una grieta y del otro lado se veían algunas cortinas de un color amarillo, la que era la entrada de la casa estaba totalmente completa y sin un solo tablón de madera faltante, de hecho hasta tenía a un lado de la puerta un pequeño sillón de color rojo acolchado.

Elis: O.o amm bien ya no hay espacio para dudas, en definitiva es tu casa sorrow, ¿pero por qué la estamos viendo de esta forma?

Sorrow: agg así es que recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas… ahora que lo pienso siempre ha sido como ver una de esas películas de la tv, solo que te metes en la película y no importa lo que hagas no puedes interferir con ello, en fin vayamos dentro.

Cuando entramos en la casa y comenzamos a revisarla cuarto por cuarto el primer piso estaba vacío así que fuimos al segundo y comenzamos a revisar hasta que llegamos al que sería el cuarto mío donde dormimos elis y yo, dentro estaba mi yo del sueño junto con nía ambos acostados en la cama durmiendo plácidamente y abrazados el uno del otro, las chicas casi que no se creían lo que veían mientras que yo solo me senté mirándolos a ambos, la primera en despertar fue nía quien solo se rio un poco me beso el cuerno y salió de la habitación mientras yo me quede en la cama un rato mas pero al final decidí levantarme y bajar con ella.

Las chicas y yo los seguimos, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina donde estaba nía preparando el desayuno y yo parado en la puerta viéndola con una sonrisa atontada en mi rostro, nía había crecido en una hermosa pegaso de color gris su melena era un morado un poco más oscuro que antes y ahora si tenía cutie mark, la suya era una rosa blanca con uno de sus pétalos manchado de rojo, me acerque a ella, la abrase por la espalda y le bese el cuello.

Skyler: hola nía como amaneciste.

Nía: ah vamos sky no te pongas meloso desde tan temprano, (se sonrojo un poco) pero tengo que admitir que después de eso dormí como una bebe.

Skyler: (la abrase con más fuerza) no puedo evitarlo después de todo así me siento cuando estoy contigo, por cierto 0.o ¿has visto a nuestros padres? dijeron que volverían en la noche pero no escuche que llegaran y su habitación está vacía.

Nía: (levanto la vista y se llevó un casco a la mentón) no de hecho también me extraño, pero ya sabes cómo son mama y papa en algún momento aparecen, (sonrió y continuo con el desayuno) de momento somos solo tú y yo, ¿qué dices si damos una vuelta por la ciudad más tarde? hace ya un rato que no vamos y quiero comprar unas cuantas cosas.

Skyler: (la solté y me senté en una de las sillas) por mí no hay problema así aprovecho y compro algo de fertilizante para el huerto, nos conviene que ese huerto crezca por que el pueblo queda un poco retirado para ir todos los días.

Nía: ¬_¬ tú y tu pereza ¡oh vamos! que moverte un poco no te cae mal ¿sabes? deberías de por lo menos ir por los alimentos de vez en cuando ¿no crees?, ¬.¬ no siempre tenemos que ser mama o yo las que los compren, (me miro extrañada) y ahora que lo pienso papa nunca va tampoco, (se cuzo de cascos) ¬_¬ creo que voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ustedes dos, en fin toma (puso en la mesa dos platos de manzanas y duraznos picados).

Skyler: gracias (comencé a comer) umm vaya estas manzanas sí que están dulces ¿de donde las sacaste? que yo sepa ayer no había ninguna.

Nía: hum (levanto sus cascos a los lados y luego se sentó también a la mesa con su plato) de mi escondite secreto es obvio que contigo y papa rondando por la casa si quiero tener algo dulce para comer es necesario esconderlo.

Skyler: (me puse un poco colorado y me rasque detrás de la cabeza) emm jeje lo siento es que no puedo resistirme a nada que sea dulce.

Nía: (comió uno de los duraznos) lo sé por eso los escondo, por cierto ¿papa te dejo dinero?

Skyler: sip me dejo un poco antes de irse dijo que era por si queríamos comprar algo para cenar, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Nía: amm (sonrió pícaramente) porque acabo de asegurar el dinero del almuerzo jeje.

Skyler: (suspire y la mire con un tanto se sospecha) agg déjame adivinar en realidad quieres ir a comprar más figuras de cristal ¿cierto?

Nía: jeje (puso un casco en su cabeza y saco la lengua) me atrapaste es que no puedo evitarlo son muy hermosas y me gustan mucho, °u° sobre todo las de los pegasos son muy hermosos los detalles y colores con las que las hacen, simplemente no puedo evitar querer comprarlas y escuche que sacaron un nuevo modelo aún más sorprendente.

Skyler: (me reí un poco por su aptitud) bien vayamos al pueblo después del desayuno, en algún momento llegaran mama y papa así que no hay que preocuparnos por dinero, no hay problema con que compremos la figura.

Nía: (comenzó a saltar como potrilla sonriendo) siii genial, (corrió y me abraso) gracias skyler.

Ambos seguimos comiendo nuestro desayuno y nos preparamos para ir al pueblo, subí a mi habitación y sin que nía lo notara tome una pequeña cajita de un color celeste y la guarde en mis alforjas, luego fui a mi armario y tome el dinero que al parecer estuve ahorrando, me reuní con nía en la puerta de la casa y comenzamos nuestro camino al pueblo.


	70. La ultima pesadilla

Cap 70: La ultima pesadilla.

Por nuestra parte seguimos a ambos desde atrás mientras las chicas miraban incrédulas.

Surprise: O.O ¿y se supone que esa es la máquina de matar con la que me enfrente antes?

Rainbow: O.O Por celestia, ¿estamos mirando al mismo sorrow medio amargado que todas conocemos? ¿Elis en algún momento se portó así cuando ambos viajaban?

Elis: O.O nunca en toda mi vida vi a sorrow tan apegado a alguien rainbow, y algo me dice que no es para nada virgen.

Pinkie: O.O ¿y lo vas a dudar después de lo que dijeron?

Por una vez de verdad no me importo para nada lo que las demás decían solo tenía vista para la escena frente a mí, simplemente por más que intentaba no entendía, al ver a nía de nuevo así, no me permitía entender el por qué me dolía el verla, descarte la idea de odiarla a ella en si, por que en definitiva yo diría que más bien aún la amaba.

Elis: (me dio un codazo sacándome de mis pensamientos) hey sorrow ¿te encuentras bien?

Sorrow: agg si descuida, son solo los recuerdos volviendo nada más, en un minuto estaré bien.

Bajamos de la colina donde estaba mi hogar y al poco tiempo llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, era un pueblo pequeño por lo que conocíamos ya a todos los que Vivian en el, así que comenzamos a saludar a todos y caminamos por el mercado hasta que de uno de los puestos nos llamaron era un poni terrestre de color naranja con la melena roja que conocíamos bastante bien.

Gauch: (movió su pata para saludarnos) ¡hey nía, skyler! ¿cómo han estado?

Nía: (sonrió y saludo) hola gauch como te va en el negocio de los vegetal, ¿has batido record el día de hoy?

Gauch: naa ni cerca de batirlo (sonrió confiado) pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas sé que hoy será un buen día de ventas, ¿pero que los trae al pueblo a ambos? no es muy seguido que los veo a los dos.

Skyler: ah sucede que mama y papa no están así que quisimos venir al pueblo un rato para variar un poco gauch.

Gauch: O.o vaya es un milagro que te hayas dignado a salir skyler, bueno como sea disfruten su paseo chicos les deseo lo mejor.

Nía: gracias gauch

, me asegurare de que sea un día grandioso, adiós y suerte con las ventas.

Ambos nos despedimos de gauch y seguimos caminando.

Skyler: ¿y que propones hacer? ¿Vamos primero por la figura o vamos a pasear un rato por el pueblo?

Nía: umm será mejor que vayamos primero por la figura recuerda que son famosas y podrían acabarse, (se elevó un poco en el aire y señalo con uno de sus cascos) ¡así que vamos derecho a la tienda del señor toys antes que se acaben!

Skyler: jaja y vaya que estas animada ¿no? bueno vayamos a la tienda primero luego podemos pasear un rato al fin y al cabo son alrededor de las 9 de la mañana tiempo tenemos bastante.

Comenzamos a andar a la tienda nía volaba a mi lado mientras yo caminaba, cuando llegamos a la tienda ahí estaba el artesano que hacia las figuras de cristal, nía aterrizo y nos acercamos a él.

Nía: hola señor toys, (sonrió muy contenta) ¿cómo a estado?

Toys: ¡Hey! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es mi querida nía y a su hermano skyler, °u° he estado bastante bien nía, y díganme ¿qué les trae por aquí?

Nía: es que… (apenada ella comenzó a hacer círculos con uno de sus cascos en la tierra) oí que tiene un nuevo modelo de figuras y quería saber si todavía le quedaba una.

Skyler: (me reí un poco) jeje ¿sabes que te ves muy adorable cuando algo te da pena?

Toys: (sonrió riendo un poco) y que lo digas skyler, y nía no tienes que preocuparte desde que llegaste has sido mi cliente regular así que es obvio que te guarde una, (fue detrás de la mesa y luego salió) toma esta es la nueva estatuilla que hice.

Cuando la vimos las chicas se quedaron mirándome porque en definitiva ya la habían visto, era la figura de celestia y luna que yo había tomado de la habitación y guarde en la carreta, como sea, nos vimos a mí y a nía más que asombrados con la figura.

Skyler: O_O guao… señor toys esta vez sí que sacó a relucir su imaginación, normalmente las figuras que nía traía a casa eran de héroes del pasado o de animales, pero estas figuras sí que le salieron impresionantes, pero nunca escuche de estos seres, se lució con la idea.

Toys: (sonrió complació) gracias por el alago skyler pero esta vez no solo use mi imaginación, fue otra cosa la que me inspiro a hacer estas figuras, de pequeño mi madre me contaba de una leyenda y estas figuras son los personajes de esta leyenda.

Nía: (sus ojos brillaron con mucho interés) ¡genial! ¿nos podría contar esa leyenda? nunca en mi vida escuche de seres como estos.

Toys: (sonrió) bien ¿porque no? (señalo a unos pequeños bancos) tomen asiento y se las cuento.

Ambos tomamos asiento y el señor toys comenzó a contar la leyenda.

Toys: la leyenda comienza así cuando el mundo como lo conocemos se vea afectado por la sombra de una antigua raza llamada espectral, seres destinados a traer la destrucción a nuestro hogar, cuando toda esperanza sea perdida, dos diosas hermanas serán enviadas por los cielos para enfrentarse a estas creaturas y traer de nuevo la esperanza a nuestras tierras, una de ellas la blanca representa el día se dice que tiene el poder de controlar el sol a su voluntad trayendo a todas las creaturas una nueva luz que seguir en esos tiempos de oscuridad, mientras que la otra hermana la de color negro representa la noche y tiene el poder sobre la luna trayendo la paz, el descanso y la seguridad a toda creatura que se cobije bajo sus alas, se dice que estas dos hermanas alicornios serán aquellas que guíen a nuestro pueblo y brindaran una nueva era de paz como nunca se ha visto en nuestros tiempos.

Nía: O.O Rayos eso si se oye interesante, ¿pero que creen que sea eso de la raza espectral? tampoco escuche nada de ellos.

Skyler: umm (me lleve un casco al mentón) la verdad ni siquiera nuestros padres han mencionado nada acerca de ellos, es un tema bastante interesante… ¬u¬ luego les preguntare a ver que nos dicen, si alguien sabe que son es ellos después de todo.

Toys: si la verdad me preocupa un poco esa parte de la leyenda pero no pude contenerme de hacer a estas alicornios, son simplemente magnificas, y en cierta forma ayudan a levantar un poco el ánimo.

Skyler: tienes razón en eso, bueno en fin ¿cuánto por la figura de ambas toys?

Toys: se las dejare en 20 monedas por ser ustedes chicos.

Skyler: (saque las 30 monedas) bien es un trato acá están las monedas y un extra por la grandiosa historia, gracias por todo toys.

Toys: (sonrió complacido y tomo las monedas) no hay de que chicos que pasen un buen día ambos.

Nía: °u° gracias por todo toys volveremos pronto por más figuras así que asegúrese de hacer más.

Ambos nos fuimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo.

Note como elis me miraba muy confundida pero al ver que no quería quitar la vista de esos dos no dijo nada.

Nía: sí que son hermosas (nia volaba bajo mirando la figura de ambas alicornios en sus cascos)¿no crees sky?

Skyler: si la verdad lo son, toys esta vez sí saco a relucir su talento para el arte, (cerré los ojos un momento) pero me pregunto cuanto de verdad tendrá esa leyenda.

Nía: (se rio un poco) porque lo dices ¿empezaste creer en esas cosas?

Skyler: ¬u¬ oh vamos nía se podría decir que mi condición es una ¿no? ¿quien nos asegura que esta leyenda no sea cierta?

Nía: ¬_¬ toche… si supongo que podría ser verdadera, ¿pero a quien le importa? °u° de momento estamos bien y eso es lo que importa.

Skyler: jeje sip ¿pero no querrías conocer a estas alicornios y ver si son como dice la leyenda?

Nía: O.o bueno tengo que admitir que sería bastante interesante verlas, umm ¿crees que mama y papa sepan algo de ellas?

Skyler: -u- con lo que han viajado no te sorprenda que sí, créeme han visitado tantos templos antiguos que ahorita tienen el record impuesto.

Nía: O.0 dime algo, ¿qué tan seguido te dejaban solo antes que me adoptaran?

Skyler: -_- no mucho porque me llevaban con ellos, pero cuando se iban y yo no los acompañaba no los veía en 1 semana, y cuando volvían traían cantidad de cosas raras, o-O creo que la mayoría de esas cosas las vendieron cuando viajábamos por eso nunca nos falta dinero.

Nía: aah ya me preguntaba de donde lo sacaban, sé que papa siempre busca trabajo pero en muchas ocasiones se aparecía con cosas imposibles de comprar con su salario.

Skyler: en fin ¿qué tal si vamos al parque un rato?

Nía: °u° bien por qué no.

Rainbow: (me miro más que confundida) amm sorrow ¿leyenda de las princesas?

Elis: pues si, en nuestra época ellas eran una de las leyendas más escuchadas pero nunca antes se había visto a una alicornio antes… pero sorrow ¿qué rayos es eso de la leyenda de los espectros?

Sorrow: no tengo idea, no recuerdo mucho de eso elis.

Surprise: ¬_¬ agg genial, pensé que vería algo mucho más serio que esto unicornio, me estas decepcionando.

Pinkie: (la abrazo del cuello) oh vamos surprise ¿qué tiene de malo un recuerdo como este? De hecho se me hace lindo ver a sorrow con una sonrisa como esa.

Rainbow: umm si… hey sorrow ¿por qué siempre cargas esa cara de aburrimiento encima si allí estas hasta sonriendo tontamente?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vete tú a saber por qué, ya te dije no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida y si no les molesta quisiera seguir viendo este.

Ambos caminamos al parque del pueblo y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, al poco rato una pelota de tela me pego en la cabeza, al voltear unos potrillos que estaban un poco asustados por lo de la pelota.

Skyler: hey (tome la pelota y se las mostre) creo que se les fue esto ¿no es verdad?

Potrillos: lo sentimos señor (bajaron las orejas) no fue nuestra intención golpearlo.

Mire a nía un momento y ella entendió el mensaje así que acepto y se paró junto conmigo.

Skyler: (sonreí y mire a los potrillos) ¿no les faltan dos jugadores de casualidad?

En ese momento los potrillos se alegraron y comenzamos a jugar con ellos y la pelota, en eso pasamos unas horas hasta que llegaron las madres de los potrillos para que fueran a almorzar, nos saludaron y luego se llevaron a los potrillos con ellas, luego nía y yo tomamos un descanso y nos tiramos en la sombra de un árbol del parque.

Nía: jeje eso fue muy divertido… -u- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que jugamos así.

Skyler: uff si de verdad fue hace mucho, esos pequeños sí que tienen energía O-o no sé cómo le hacen para jugar todo ese tiempo y no cansarse yo estoy hecho polvo.

Nía: jiji que te esperabas ya estas viejo a comparación con ellos tienes 19 años y ellos a lo mucho tendrán 8.

Skyler: oh vamos que solo les llevo 11 años, además tú vas por el mismo camino ¿no?

Nía: ¬u¬ si pero a diferencia de ti yo no me canse tanto.

Skyler: (me pegue a ella y la abrase) viejo ¿pero aun así me quieres no?

Nía: (rio un poco sonrojada) si eso supongo jiji -u- aunque seas un viejito prematuro aun así te quiero.

Skyler: ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar?… escuche de un nuevo restaurante donde sirven platillos realmente deliciosos.

Nía: ¿te refieres a la tienda que abrieron hace poco en el centro del pueblo? (sus ojos brillaron y se levantó muy animada) ¡bien pongámonos en marcha! escuche que sirven una nueva receta que se llama pastel y dicen que es un manjar como ningún otro así que ¡en marcha skyler!

Skyler: jeje bien ¿qué tal una carrera a ver quién es el viejo aquí?

Nía: ooh (sonrió confiada) ¿así que tienes el valor de retarme viejito? bien veamos de que estas hecho sky.

ambos comenzamos a correr hacia el local en el camino íbamos esquivando a otros ponis y los puestos, técnicamente corríamos una carrera de obstáculos con las calles como pista, ambos éramos un mar de risas por las locuras que hacíamos para esquivar a los otros ponis y las reacciones de estos cuando veían que casi nos los llevábamos por delante pero si algo aprendimos nía y yo era a esquivar como ningún otro así que nunca llegamos a chocar con nadie solo les dábamos un susto… yyy ¬_¬ la primera en llegar al local fue nía.

Nía: (cruzo sus cascos y suspiro) agg hay sky, los años ya te están pasando factura, ¬w¬ ni siquiera me pudiste ganar en una carrera tan simple.

Skyler: (me cruce de cascos también y mire a un lado) vamos lo dice la que puede volar para esquivar a las masas yo tuve que hacer milagros para no llevarlos conmigo.

Nía: (esta vez fue nía quien me abrazo) jeje vamos sky no te enojes sabes que es jugando.

Skyler: lo sé, ¬u¬ era solo para que me abrasaras (sonreí victorioso) y lo hiciste, bien entremos y probemos ese pastel del que todos hablan.

Ambos reímos y entramos al local, nos recibió uno de los empleados, por suerte quedaba una mesa así que nos guio a esta y tomo nuestra orden pedimos un pastel de manzana para ambos por recomendación del camarero y nos sentamos a esperar.

Skyler: (sonreí un poco melancólico) y vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido no crees, hace 2 años que nos mudamos a este pueblo pero se siente como si tuviéramos toda la vida aquí, de verdad me agrada este pueblo.

Nía: si en verdad que me encanta, (la note extrañamente entristecer) es muy diferente a todos los que hemos llegado antes, el aire es tranquilo y los habitantes son todos muy agradables… agg me ha ayudado bastante a no pensar en lo que paso antes, en mis anteriores padres y todo por cuanto pasamos, (una lagrima resbalo por su ojo) sky muchas gracias… si no fuera por el amor que tú y tus padres me dieron es posible que no estuviera siquiera viva en este momento, nunca podre agradecerles lo suficiente por eso… por salvarme.

En ese momento acerque mi silla a la de ella, la abrase pegando su cabeza a mi pecho y acaricie su melena.

Skyler: lo mismo te puedo decir nía, si no fuera por haberte conocido es posible que hubiera abandonado las ganas de vivir hace mucho, antes que llegaras a nosotros aunque mis padres me amaban siempre me sentía culpable de que todo el tiempo nos atacaran por mi culpa y había perdido la voluntad para seguir así, pero desde la primera vez que te conocí me enamore de ti y ese amor me impulso para seguir adelante… ¿sabes? cuando todo ocurrió en lo único que podía pensar era en que nada te pasara, luego de eso no podía dejarte sola, el verte en ese estado me devastaba por lo que comencé a hacer todo lo que hice para volver a verte sonreír, volver a ver a la yegua que cautivo mi corazón.

Nía: jiji (se puso roja como un tomate y correspondió el abrazo) creo que fue un dar y recibir entonces.

Skyler: sí que lo fue.

En se momento por un momento el recuerdo se distorsiono como la tv sin señal sorprendiéndonos a los 5, pero todo volvió a la normalidad.

El camarero llego con un pastel de dos plantas con trozos de manzana picadas en toda la superficie, cuando lo vimos se nos hizo agua la boca -_- y no solo a los del recuerdo, comenzamos a comer el pastel, cuando me lleve el primer bocado a la boca recordé el sentir esa explosión de sabores en mi boca en ese momento de mi vida jamás había comido algo así, nía estaba igual ambos nos miramos el uno al otro y comenzamos a devorar el pastel como si no hubiera un mañana , al cabo de unos minutos del pastel no quedo absolutamente nada dejando a todos los de las demás mesas sorprendidos.

Camarero: O.o les juro que no pensé que solo ustedes dos se acabarían todo el pastel pero veo que mis cálculos fallaron.

Nía: ¿qué podemos decir? (se limpió la boca con una servilleta) ¬u¬ es la primera vez que probamos algo tan delicioso.

Skyler: (también me limpie) y que lo digas este pastel sí que es digno de su reputación en verdad no te arrepientes de comerlo, es más te deja queriendo más.

Camarero: sip ya saben por qué es que este negocio ha prosperado tanto, mi padre es el mejor cuando se trata de la cocina.

Nía: ¿así que eres el hijo del chef? agg TuT quisiera estar en tu lugar para comer cosas así todos los días, de verdad felicita a tu padre de nuestra parte.

Skyler: sip puedes ir con la frente en alto este lugar sí que merece la pena recomendarlo.

Camarero: (al escucharnos su rostro se llenó de alegría) muchas gracias por sus comentarios y con gusto se los diré a mi padre, ¬u¬ estoy seguro que se pondrá a saltar de alegría cuando le diga.

Skyler: bien es hora de irnos ¿cuánto por el pastel?

Camarero: son 25 monedas en total.

Skyler: (saque 30 monedas) aquí está el pago del pastel y un extra para ti gracias por todo.

Camarero: vaya muchas gracias joven, regresen pronto ¿bien?

Nía y yo nos levantamos y nos despedimos del camarero, salimos de la tienda y eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde.

Nía: y bien ahora que hacemos ¿volvemos a casa y revisamos si llegaron nuestros padres?

Skyler: naa hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos si no te molesta claro.

Nía: para nada tu guía el camino y yo te sigo.

Skyler: (sonreí contento) bien entonces andando.

Surprise: -_- unicornio… esto es muy decepcionante ¿de verdad tu pesadilla es una cita? Eso es patético en muchos niveles.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ni una palabra de burla con mi sueño sorrow, que veremos ahora ¿el terrible beso de la destrucción?

Pinkie: (sonrió de cien a cien) ¡oh quizás veamos un anillo! Eso lo explicaría todo.

Elis: (Se comenzó a reír un poco) no negare esa posibilidad de que sea su pesadilla, -w- tuviste que verlo cuando octavia le hizo probarse el traje de bodas.

Sorrow: -_- ¿es enserio? ¿Podríamos solo seguir viendo el recuerdo en paz por favor?

Comenzamos a caminar a el bosque que estaba entre la casa y el pueblo, estábamos por el sendero que iba a nuestra casa pero en medio del camino tome un desvió justo donde antes nosotros habíamos visto los arboles con el tallado de las cintas, revise los arboles por curiosidad y en efecto era el mismo.

Nía: 0.o sky ¿estás seguro que sabes a dónde vamos? por qué hace un rato que perdí de vista el camino de regreso.

Skyler: °u° vamos nía tu solo confía en mí, sé a dónde vamos y créeme que te encantara el lugar.

Seguimos caminando un rato por el bosque hasta que llegamos a una cueva, yo encendí mi cuerno y entre a la cueva pero nía dudo un momento yo comprendí el motivo así que espere un momento hasta que ella suspiro y me siguió.

Nía: (me miro con un poco de miedo y de tristeza) sky sabes que me es difícil entrar a estos lugares, no me gustan para nada.

Skyler: (la abrace un momento) sé que no te gustan estos lugares pero créeme que no te arrepentirás de venir a este, la primera vez que vine fue por pura casualidad que lo encontré y hasta el momento no me he arrepiento para nada de haber venido.

Tome del casco a nía para que no tuviera tanto miedo y comenzamos a caminar al interior de la cueva, nía estaba aterrada de momento pero luego de un rato caminando llegamos a un lugar lleno de agua hay apague mi cuerno nía me apretó con fuerza el casco y cerro los ojo pero yo la motive a que los abriera cuando los abrió quedo maravillada, era la misma cueva a la que habíamos llegado antes nosotros, el pequeño lago solo que no estaba congelado iluminado las plantas brillantes de hermosa luz de color azul en el fondo de este y paredes brillantes de muchos otros colores, en ese momento el miedo de nía se esfumo me soltó el casco y comenzó a ver toda la cueva con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otra parte note que algo faltaba en la cueva pero lo deje de lado de momento y seguí observando a los dos.

Skyler: (sonreí muy contento de ver a nía así) ¿ves? te dije que te encantaría, el lugar es bastante bonito en mi opinión.

Nía: (un lagrima recorrió su rostro) en verdad lo es sky… gracias por traerme aquí, la sola vista de este lugar me relaja de una manera que hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Skyler: (me senté a su lado mirando hacia el lago) si lo mismo me paso la primera vez que vine estuve perdido en la belleza del lugar por mucho tiempo, y solo pude pensar en lo maravilloso que sería tenerte conmigo viendo este espectáculo.

Nía: gracias sky… (recostó su cabeza en mi pecho) por estas cosas es que me enamore de ti, siempre me tienes en tus pensamientos y siempre has buscado la manera de sanar todas mis heridas ¿no es así?

En ese momento de nuevo el recuerdo se distorsiono por un momento y el ambiente se sentía helado al punto que veíamos nuestras exhalaciones.

Elis: ¿pero qué demonios pasa?

Surprise: (miro precavida a todos lados) algo no anda bien aquí, estén alertas.

El recuerdo de nuevo continúo y la verdad no me importo nada, solo seguí viéndolo.

Skyler: jeje me atrapaste de verdad quería ayudarte a superar uno de tus miedos, y cuando vi esta cueva vi la oportunidad perfecta, (mire a nía a los ojos) nía hay algo que quería preguntarte…

saque la pequeña caja que antes había tomado en mi habitación de mis alforjas y nia me miro un poco extrañada, abrí la caja y dentro estaban dos collares que juntos formaban una llave hecho de cristal con de color dorada, esta tenía un par de alas a los lados y en el centro una joya de color rojo, justo en ese momento la distorsión volvió así que no pude escuchar la pregunta pero lo siguiente que vi fie a nía saltarme encima de nuevo y besarme, el mindo entero se distorciono de nuevo y elis me sacudió.

Elis: ¡sorrow reacciona, esto es malo! no sé por qué pero se me están parando los pelos de solo estar aquí.

Sorrow: (Cerré los ojos y pise con fuerza) ¡maldición!

Elis: (comenzó a agitarme) ¡Sorrow Por Dios Reacciona, Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí Ahora!

Rainbow: (sonaba aterrada) ¡A- Algo Se Acerca Por La Derecha!

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y mire a donde dijo rainbow, el mundo volvió mostrándonos a nía y a mí en medio de una lucha, luego se volvió a distorsionar y mostro a una multitud aterrada y luego miles y miles de imágenes diferentes de asesinatos y muertes comenzaron a mostrarse por todo el espacio que nos rodeaba, mientras que delante de nosotros una masa de oscuridad se levantaba y solo veíamos sus ojos rojos y de su boca la sangre cayendo.

Pinkie: d- dudo que riendo esa cosa se vaya (pinkie estaba aterrada de esa cosa igual que todos) ¿a- alguna idea?

Rainbow: e- esto no me gusta nada, (tenia su espada en la boca pero su espada temblaba) ¿de una linda cita cómo es que todo paso a esto?

Elis: (aun a ella le temblaban sus manos) esto es malo, es muy malo ¡tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

Esa cosa dio un aterrador rugido que termino de paralizar a todos y luego comenzó a avanzar lentamente a nosotros con esa sonrisa en su rostro de la cual la sangre no paraba de escurrir.

Surprise: (dio un chasquido molesta y tomo un cuchillo) demonios, estamos muertas.

Sorrow: mierda, (incluso yo estaba aterrado de esa cosa) no se dejen llevar por el miedo o les aseguro que esa cosas las va a matar, (tenía una idea de que hacer así que me pare delante de todas encarando a esa cosa) no sean estúpidas y corran, busquen una esfera de color azul si es que queremos salir de aquí vivos, ya me he enfrentado a esa cosa antes y creo que puedo durarle por lo menos hasta que la encuentren.

Elis: (me miro bastante seria) hey no bromees, ¡jamás te dejaría enfrentarte solo a esa cosa, y menos cuando estas 10 veces más aterrado que cualquiera de nosotras!

Sorrow: (elis no mentía para nada, estaba temblando sin control en ese momento) no, esta vez de verdad elis necesito que todas busquen esa esfera, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida.

Elis: ¡Maldición Sorrow El Objetivo Es Salir Todos No Solo Nosotras! ¡Estoy Más Que Segura Que Si Te Dejo Esa Cosa Te Va A Aniquilar!

Sorrow: (sonreí para nada confiado) eso está por verse, como sea, ve de una vez.

Elis: ¡Demonios! (golpeo el suelo con fuerza) ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Morir! ¿Me Oíste?

Elis salió volando a donde estaban el resto y a base de patadas las hizo que comenzaran a correr, yo por otro lado mire a esa cosa que se había detenido como esperando a algo.

Sorrow: (comencé a temblar e incluso más que las chicas) Dios no importa cuántas veces te vea sigues siendo malditamente aterrador… acabemos con esto de una vez.

Me lance a correr directo a donde esa cosa estaba con mi cuerno cargado, le dispare 5 lanzas de hielo pero solo pasaron a través de eso como si nada, cargue cuchillas de viento y las lance pero era el mismo resultado esa cosa comenzó a moverse a donde yo estaba y abrió la boca, yo le lance una bola de fuego a la cara pero valió nada como los demás.

Al ver que estaba por morderme intente saltar a un lado pero no me moví de mi sitio, al ver mis patas las 4 estaban atrapadas en una clase de niebla negra que no me dejaba moverme, cargue mis cascos con magia pero esa cosa me mordió justo en el cuello grite por ello pero no me iba a dejar matar así que lance el hechizo en uno de mis cascos estallando en llamas y liberándome para después con el otro lograr golpear la cara de esa cosa y hacerla que me soltara.

Al soltarme salte para alejarme de esa cosa y comencé a correr mientras que esta me seguía de cerca, le lance una esfera de agua que cuando llego a donde estaba, estallo esparciéndose y lanzando electricidad pero de nuevo no le afecto, luego lance otra esfera de agua solo que esta vez la congele en su cuerpo pero el hielo salió sin siquiera un rastro de neblina en él, esa cosa rugió y luego salto a donde estaba, me lance a un lado esquivándola pero no me di cuenta de la lanza oscura que había en el sitio y me atravesó un casco.

Sorrow: (cerré un ojo por el dolor de mi cuerpo) maldición chicas apúrense.

Pov elis

Estaba volando por todos lados de ese espacio en busca de lo que me dijo sorrow pero ya llevaba buscando un buen rato y no encontraba nada de nada, lo único que encontraba era desesperarme cada vez más por salir de aquí.

A cada rincón del lugar al que mirara solo podía ver imágenes de como esa cosa se comía a los ponis, como los despedazaba y luego decapitaba, como incluso no le importaba para nada el matar a potrillos inocentes, todo a nuestro alrededor era simplemente horrible, desde el aire vi a las demás y por lo que parecía no estaban en mejor estado que yo, tengo que admitirlo, estaba simplemente aterrada y ya quería salir del sitio, volé hasta mucho más allá de mis limites buscando por cielo y tierra lo que sorrow nos dijo pero por más que mirara no lograba encontrarla.

Me detuve al ver una imagen que simplemente me dejo helada, esa cosa tomo a un potrillo vivo de los cascos de su madre agonzante madre y sin impórtale para nada se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo, la madre gritaba y le arrojaba lo que tuviera a mano a esa cosa pero no sirvió de nada, solo pude escuchar como el potrillo gritaba y como sus huesos eran quebrados hasta que dejo de gritar, la sangre choreaba de la boca de esa cosa y esta se rio enfrente de la madre desconsolada, pero no duro mucho antes que la cabeza de la madre fuera cortada y devorada al igual que el potrillo.

Estaba simplemente en shock por haber visto semejante cosa, los espectros lo hacían, y los había visto hacerlo… pero esas cosas lo hacían por instinto, esta lo hizo solo por el placer de ver el sufrimiento de ella y por si fuera poco tuvo la osadía de burlarse por ello.

Rainbow: ¡Ya La Encontré! (oí a rainbow gritar a todo pulmón) ¡Pero Necesito Ayuda Ahora!

El grito de rainbow me saco de mi shock y volé a donde ella estaba, al llegar aterrice en el suelo y al poco pinkie y surprise también habían llegado y rainbow y pinkie estaban al igual que yo llorando y con miradas que no sabría describir si eran ira, miedo o tristeza a diferencia de surprise quien permanecía fría.

Rainbow señalo a un lugar donde estaba la esfera atrapada en una jaula hecha de sombras, me acerque a ella pero al tocarla sentí como mi mano era quemada y el dolor que me obligo a sacar mi mano de inmediato, rainbow ataco con su espada la jaula pero no sirvió de nada, yo ataque con mi espada de fuego, el arco, las espadas de viento, mientras surprise intento estallarla con algunos cristales y bañarla en una lluvia de cuchillos pero nada de lo que hacíamos funcionaba.

Pinkie comenzó a gritar y corrió directo a la jaula, surprise y yo la intentamos detener pero no nos dio oportunidad de atraparla, cuando ella llego a la jaula metió sus cascos en ella mientras gritaba por el dolor pero igual tomo la esfera y la saco, luego cayo de rodillas en sus patas traseras al suelo con la esfera apretada en contra de su pecho, todas corrimos a ayudarla y al ver sus cascos estaban totalmente negros casi como si se los hubiera calcinado.

Surprise: ¡pinkie aguanta! (surprise atrapo a pinkie quien estaba cayendo por el dolor) ¡te vamos a sacar de aquí!

En ese momento pude sentir un tremendo dolor recorrer mi cuerpo pero al revisarme no tenía ninguna herida así que de inmediato me altere.

Elis: (mire a ambas bastante nerviosa) ¡Surprise Carga A Pinkie Rainbow Toma La Esfera Ahora, Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí Ya!

Las dos hicieron lo que dije de inmediato y yo volé a la dirección donde estaban sorrow y esa cosa cuando los vi algunos estallidos lo lejos les indique a las chicas y todas fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero incluso yo quede helada cuando llegamos, sorrow estaba recostado a una pared mientras sonreía, tenía marcas de mordidas y zarpazos por todo el cuerpo pero lo que me aterro fue que no tenía ninguno de sus dos casco, y al ver la boca de esa cosa los encontré.

Elis: ¡Sorrow!

Esa cosa abrió la boca y de un mordisco lo tomo, lo lanzo al aire como si fuera una muñeca y abrió su boca esperando que el callera, yo volé lo más rápido que pude pero estaba aún muy lejos… no llegue a tiempo, esa cosa se tragó de un bocado a sorrow y luego a mi lado paso como una flecha la esfera celeste se posó encima de esa cosa y luego brillo a tal grado que nos dejó ciegas a todas.

Al abrir los ojos todas las imágenes de antes se fueron, incluidas también esa cosa y la esfera azul, otra vez estábamos rodeados de oscuridad, mire a mis lados y vi a pinkie en el lomo de surprise, vi a rainbow al igual que yo mirando a todos lados y también logre ver el cuerpo de sorrow, corrí hasta donde estaba, aun no tenía sus cacos y tenía marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo.

Elis: (lo agarre y lo comencé a mover) maldición sorrow despierta, ¡me dijiste que no morirías así que tienes que despertar ahora! (como no reaccionaba lo comencé a mover aún más fuerte) demonios sorrow ¡Despierta De Una Buena Vez!

Antes que pudiera comprobar si estaba vivo, una luz de nuevo me cegó y perdí la conciencia.


	71. Down geas

Cap 71: Down geas.

Cuando desperté estaba atada parada a dos patas a un posta de madera y de solo despertar recibí un latigazo justo en el rostro que me saco de mis pensamientos de a donde rayos estaba y me enfoque en mirar a mí alrededor, un sectario levitando un látigo estaba justo frente a mí.

¿?: ¡Oh! Así que la zorra alada decidió despertar, que genial ahora si poder disfrutar de tus gritos de agonía.

Elis: (mire alrededor en busca del resto) aja.

¿?: (Se enojó un poco por solo ignorarlo y volvió a azotarme, lo admito di un gemido del dolor) que ¿buscando a tus compañeros? No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos zorra al fin y al cabo ninguno saldrá vivo de aquí.

Elis: tch no tengo tiempo para esto, (intente desatarme pero no iba a ser tan fácil) o me sueltas ahora o me aseguro que te lamentes del día en que naciste.

Este comenzó a reír por lo que dije y luego me comenzó a azotar con el jodido látigo, lo admito, dolió y bastante de hecho en las zonas que no tenía la cuerda o estaban sangrando por una herida abierta o estaban moradas por los azotes del látigo y claro está el bastardo reía complacido mientras seguía azotándome y haciéndome gritar ya para ese momento.

¿?: ¡Espero lo estés disfrutando perra, esto es solo un adelanto de lo que hare contigo por haber matado a tantos de mis compañeros!

Como pude entre azote y azote logre materializar la daga en mis manos y estaba cortando las cuerdas pero no estaba en una posición muy cómoda para cortar y tarde un momento que me pareció Muuucho más largo por culpa del tipejo azotándome, pero cuando logre soltarme agarre el látigo con mi mano libre para detenerlo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me lance hasta él y le corte un casco, este cayó al suelo gritando del dolor mientras tomaba donde debía estar su miembro y yo me pare delante del completamente herida y jadeando.

Elis: (apreté la daga en mi mano) te lo dije maldito, ahora te toca pagar a ti.

Sin misericordia alguna corte su otro casco para luego cortar su cuerno patearlo a una pared y use el cuerno para clavarlo a ella desde el hombro el gritaba del dolor mientras lloraba y pedía piedad, pero la piedad que le di fue partirle las patas, asegurarlo bien a la pared y salir de donde estaba para dejar que muriera de forma lenta y agonizante.

Ya una vez fuera no aguante y me derrumbe, estaba temblando mientras me abrazaba intentando que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar, por un lado el dolor de los latigazos era bastante, y por el otro aun no superaba lo que acabábamos de ver hace no menos de unos minutos para mí, me obligue a por lo menos levantar la vista y mirar donde estaba y resulto ser un pasillo lleno de celdas, por suerte no había ningún otro guardia en el lugar algo que me dio un respiro para calmarme pero al poco me obligue a levantarme, aún tenía que buscar a sorrow a pinkie y a rainbow.

Mi cuerpo aun temblaba cuando me levante a dos patas y busque por todas las puertas del lugar, estaba segura de donde estaba sorrow pero no tenía idea de donde estaban pinkie y rainbow, por lo que comencé a buscar por ellas.

La primera que encontré fue a rainbow, estaba inconsciente y atada en un posta de madera pero afortunadamente no había nadie con ella, quise entrar pero al intentar abrir la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, como la puerta eran barrotes de metal intente tomar el arco y disparar una flecha al seguro, para mi suerte esa cosa era tan letal que comenzó a derretir el metal, una vez la puerta abierta entre y la desate, ella aún seguía inconsciente por lo que la moví intentando despertarla hasta que al fin lo hizo.

Elis: hey novata (sonreí intentando ocultar mi miedo) ¿te encuentras bien?

Rainbow me miro y se sorprendió pero no respondió en vez de eso volteo para no darme la cara, no era necesario ser adivina para saber que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo yo estaba igual de aterrada que ella.

Elis: (le puse una mano en el hombro) si estas despierta entonces tenemos que movernos, aun no encuentro a pinkie y hay que apurarse.

Rainbow asintió de espaldas a mi luego salimos de allí, estuvimos buscando por un momento hasta que vimos en una de las celdas a pinkie, un jodido poni con túnica al igual que a mí la estaba azotando con un látigo, no sabíamos si ella estaba consiente o no pero eso de momento no nos importó ambas entramos corriendo a la celda sacando de su concentración al encapuchado yo me le tire encima, me impulse con mis alas y le di un golpe en la cara que lo mando directo a el muro, rainbow corrió tomo una daga que estaba en una de las mesas con su boca y comenzó a cortar las jodidas cuerdas mientras que yo camine a donde se estaba levantando el sectario, antes que se levantara le atravesé el cráneo con la daga y luego solo me deje caer en el suelo a un lado de la puerta de entrada, rainbow ya había terminado de desatar a pinkie.

Rainbow: (zarandeo un poco a pinkie) ¿pinkie? Por favor reacciona amiga, (como pinkie no respondía la abrazo fuerte) no me hagas esto pinkie, tienes que abrir los ojos.

Pinkie: (abrió lentamente los ojos) ¿r- rainbow? (en ese momento rainbow se separó un poco para mirarla y pinkie al internar moverse dio un quejido del dolor) ¿Que me paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

Rainbow: siento no haber llegado antes amiga pero ya todo está bien.

Elis: (me levante de nuevo y aun mi cuerpo me traicionaba, aun temblaba demasiado) c- chicas tenemos que apurarnos aún falta sorrow, pinkie ¿puedes caminar?

Pinkie: (la note bastante insegura) n- no lo sé, déjame intentar, (cuando apoyo sus cascos al suelo no lo pudo aguantar comenzó a gritar y llorar por algún motivo y una vez que se calmó me miro desesperada) n- no puedo hacerlo… m- me duelen mucho los cascos.

Elis: (le revise los cacos y no me quedo más que mirar a rainbow) tch rainbow, crees ¿poder llevarla?

Rainbow: lo hare no te preocupes.

Elis: entonces súbela y andando, (cuando rainbow la subió camine a la salida de la celda) "demonios espero equivocarme con esto".

Comencé a caminar esta vez directo a donde sentía que estaba sorrow y la verdad estaba preocupada de sobre manera, podía sentir donde estaba pero apenas eso podía hacer, el lazo era débil en gran medida, eso solo ocurría o cuando sorrow no podía usar nada de magia o cuando alguno de los dos estaba al borde de la muerte y la verdad rogaba que fuera la primera.

Al llegar a su celda entre dos unicornios estaban vigilando la puerta mientras que podía escuchar como algo era golpeado y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber qué era lo que golpeaban, rápidamente tome vuelo y con una flecha destroce la cabeza del primero y al segundo cuando volteo a donde yo estaba solo miro para que clavara la punta del arco desde su mentón hasta su cerebro, saque el arco y al entrar era peor de lo que temía, dentro un sectario se estaba encargando de hacer una baño de sangre con sorrow tenía un cuchillo en la boca pero lo estaba golpeando con sus cascos, dijo algo que me llamo la atención y no de buena manera.

¿?: (paro de golpearlo y miro distintos cuchillos en una mesa) ¡Maldición no importa lo que le haga a esta cosa, simplemente no despierta! Agg esto es aburrido quiero oírlo gritar y llorar, si no, no tiene sentido todo esto, ¡es solo como jugar con un cadáver!

Me pare detrás del sin que lo notara y con la daga le corte el cuello desde atrás y lo deje desangrarse allí, camine a donde estaba sorrow pero por fortuna al ver de cerca su cuerpo no le habían hecho algo tan grave, solo tenía cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo y muchos pero muchos moretones, tal parece que de verdad el tipo lo quería despierto he intento de esa manera para que despertara.

Solté a sorrow del poste revise su pulso he intente despertarlo pero fue inútil no importa cuanto lo llamara o moviera el simplemente no despertaba… ya rendida por lo menos lo saque de la celda me senté recostada en una de las paredes y deje a sorrow a un lado mío mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis brazos y patas.

Rainbow: (al igual que yo bajo a pinkie y la recostó en la pared, luego ella se recostó) elis te… ¿te encuentras bien?

Elis: (respondí sin sacar la cabeza de entre mis brazos) rainbow, ¿quieres mi respuesta sincera? O ¿prefieres la fingida?

Rainbow: (la sentí colocarme un casco en el lomo) vamos elis se sincera, que te pasa.

Elis: lo mismo que a ti rainbow, (no pude evitar el llora un poco con mi cabeza aun entre mis brazos) estoy aterrada, por un lado está todo lo que vimos antes de despertar aquí… eso que vimos fue simplemente demasiado… por amor a todo lo conocido rainbow, ¡Aun Los Jodidos Bandidos Tenían Un Poco De Decencia Pero Esa Cosa… Eso Era En El Mejor De Los Sentidos Una Abominación!

Rainbow: (la vi cómo comenzó a temblar un poco también) l- lo sé, incluso yo temí de esa cosa pero míralo de este modo, se supone que fue solo una pesadilla así que es posible que nada de eso haya pasado ¿no crees?

Pinkie: eso es cierto, (sonaba un poco animada) es como cuando surprise me tenía con ella antes, por más de que me mostraba de todo, nada de eso era real, al día siguiente despertaba y todo estaba bien, así que vamos elis arriba esos ánimos, no tienes por qué temer.

Elis: en… agg en eso te equivocas pinkie, te juro que quiero equivocarme pero no creo que lo que vimos fuera solo una ilusión o un sueño, ¿recuerdas cómo comenzó? Con un recuerdo de sorrow, vimos una parte de su pasado que te aseguro fue una tortura para él, solo tenías que verlo, a pesar de que todo lo que vio fue una cita se notaba que estaba más que aguantando las ganas de derrumbarse y yo pude sentirlo, nada de eso fue una ilusión y eso me hace dudar de si todo lo que vimos después lo fue.

Pinkie: (de inmediato se puso pálida) elis por favor dime que solo estas bromeando.

Elis: (las lágrimas solo siguieron cayendo de mi) no pinkie no bromeo, lo más seguro es que todo lo que vimos fuera real, esa cosa, las imágenes de todas esas muertes, (me apreté aún más con mis manos) por eso ando aterrada chicas.

Rainbow: (me puso un caso en el hombro para llamar mi atención) ¿e- elis? (yo voltee para mirarla y estaba al igual que ambas temblando) dime algo ¿sabes por qué sorrow tiene esos recuerdos? Acaso, antes ¿ustedes dos se enfrentaron a esa cosa?

Elis: no rainbow jamás en mi vida vi algo así, y no sé cuál sea el caso de sorrow, él es mucho mayor que yo y no toda la vida estuvimos juntos, así que es posible que el si la haya enfrentado

Rainbow: (desvió la vista al suelo) d- demonios.

Eso fue lo último que dijimos las 3 antes de caer sentadas en silencio, el ver a sorrow que aún no despertaba de verdad que tampoco ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo, tenía una pregunta que la verdad no quería hacerla, pero sabía que debía hacerla.

Elis: (mire a pinkie) p- pinkie, quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que seas sincera, ¿puedes mover tus cascos?

Pinkie: amm no tanto que digamos (comenzó a moverlos un poco) puedo moverlos un poco (bajo las orejas) pero no creo que pueda parame sobre ellos aun.

Elis: (en ese momento sentí una puñalada en el corazón) ¿p- pero es por causa de los latigazos?

Rainbow: (me miro un poco extrañada) amm elis ¿a que quieres llegar?

Elis: s- solo deja que me responda rainbow, (mire a pinkie) por favor.

Pinkie: (bajo las orejas y suspiro) agg no elis, no es por culpa de los latigazos que me dieron, es que siento como si me quemaran los cascos y el apoyarlos solo lo hace peor.

Elis: no puede ser, (Dios no lo pude evitar, de solo oír eso comencé a llorar aún mas) se suponía que solo era un sueño, es imposible que esto pueda pasar.

Rainbow: elis ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Que es imposible? ¿Y qué tienen que ver los cacos de pinkie a todas estas?

Elis: rainbow, allá detrás pinkie se quemó los cascos por eso siente que se le queman, (mire a sorrow) es- es- (simplemente las palabras no quería salir de mi boca) agg chicas si pinkie esta así, entonces es posible que sorrow… no despierte más, ustedes mismas lo vieron, sorrow estaba todo mordido y sin cascos antes que esa cosa se lo comiera.

En ese momento ambas abrieron los ojos a más no poder mientras me miraban llorar, y yo solo volví a recostar mi cabeza entre mis manos la verdad no quería que me vieran así.

Elis: (ya en ese momento mi voz se quebró) es… es posible que ya nunca despierte rainbow, es posible que… haya… perdido a la única familia que me quedaba.

Pinkie: (pude sentir como me abrazaba sin importarle su dolor) no digas eso elis, mientras esté vivo aún hay esperanzas, estoy segura que va a despertar, solo tenemos que darle tiempo para que lo haga.

Elis: y allí el detalle pinkie, no tenemos ese tiempo, y la verdad tampoco estamos en condiciones, ¡míranos nada más? Tú no puedes pararte, rainbow no puede pelear bien, y yo estoy molida tanto física como mentalmente… estoy cansada pinkie.

Rainbow: ¡Ah No! (se levantó y me agarro la cabeza de golpe obligándome a verla)¡Nada De Eso Me Escuchaste! Te vas a levantar quieras o no, ¡que no tienes a mas nadie? No me hagas reír elis ¡Allá En El Imperio Hay Una Potrilla Que Los Está Esperando Más Que Impaciente! ¡Qué estas molida? ¡Ya Hemos Salido De Peores Situaciones Que Esta, Y Si Crees Que Voy A Permitirte Que Me Tires Un Berrinche Entonces Estas Bien Equivocada Señorita, Te Vas A Levantar Y Vamos A Salir De Aquí Todos Juntos! ¡Me Escuchaste?

Lo admito… en un principio no pude salir de la sorpresa de su explosión… pero luego pensé ne lo que dijo… y era verdad, me estaba adelantando a las cosas, rising nos estaba esperando en el imperio… y por si fuera poco hasta yo misma sabia que sorrow y yo habíamos salido de peores… cuando reaccione me reí un poco y seque mis lágrimas.

Elis: supongo que tienes razón, aún es muy pronto para soltar la toalla… gracias rainbow.

Rainbow: (monto a pinkie en su lomo la cual sonreía mientras miraba a rainbow) de nada elis, ahora levanta a sorrow y andando, hay que salir de aquí de a por qué si, ahí ya muchos ponis esperándonos en el imperio y algunos otros que esperan por nuestra ayuda.

Pinkie: (miro a rainbow y se rio un poco) jiji creo que estar con twilight y applejack al final si te influencio un poco rainbow, -w- jamás pensé que fueras a intentar sacarla de su depresión y tienes que saber que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste bien.

Rainbow: (se sonrojo un poco) vamos pinkie no es momento para eso, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Elis: (me coloque los guantes para camina monte a sorrow en mi lomo con ayuda de mis alas) si será mejor largarnos ya.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos en busca de una salida y luego de un rato encontramos una puerta que no era ninguna celda, no estaba resguardada así que solo la abrimos y dimos a un pasillo un tanto largo que al final tenía una enorme puerta de madera que abarcaba todo el pasillo, todas tuvimos un pésimo presentimiento pero no era como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa más que avanzar así que abrimos la puerta.

Al entrar resultamos en lo que parecía un foso para luchas, un espacio hundido en comparación al resto de la sala que en los alrededores estaba lleno de asientos en filas elevados uno detrás del otro donde se encontraban bastantes ponis con la túnica de la orden sentados y que por culpa del sonido que hizo la puerta al abrir se percataron de nosotras… -_- sip una pésima situación.

De un balcón salió un poni cubierto con una túnica distinta al resto esta era de un color verde con algunos adornos de color rojos, no tenía puesta la capucha de la túnica pero llevaba una máscara teatral que cubría gran parte de su cara dejándome solo ver su boca y unos ojos de un verde profundo.

¿?: Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, ya decía yo porque no había tenido reportes de los que envié a las celdas y resulta que los prisioneros se escaparon, agg es una lástima seguir perdiendo buenos ponis (levanto sus cascos de lo más tranquilo) ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Rainbow: (dio paso al frente y miro bastante molesta a al enmascarado) ¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

¿?: (Cerró los ojos un momento pensando) umm ¡Oh! Vaya que modales los míos, disculpen pero la edad y el estrés no perdonan a nadie, umm no puedo decirles mi nombre así que tendrán que conformarse con llamarme líder de momento, (apoyo sus cascos en el barandal de balcón y su cabeza en ellos) y en cuanto a donde están jeje bueno les doy la bienvenida a down geas… la próxima octava maravilla del mundo moderno, cientos de ponis reunidos aquí solo para ver espectaculares combates a muerte, (hizo una mueca de tristeza) aunque es una lástima que hayan escapado después de todo ustedes 4 iban a ser el gran evento de apertura.

Elis: (suspire cansada) agg así que otra jodida arena, -_- pues lamento decepcionarte tarado enmascarado pero nosotras nos largamos de aquí.

¿?: (Sonrió más que confiado) pero claro que se van a ir, solo que dentro de una bolsa negra.

Pinkie:¡Uh! °u° yo siempre he querido ir en una de esas (miro a rainbow casi suplicando) ¿podemos ir en una de esas? ¿Siii?

Rainbow: amm pinkie (una gota de sudor le bajo del cuello mientras reía nerviosa) de verdad dudo mucho que quieras ir en una de las bolsas que él dice.

¿?: En fin suficiente charla, (se separó del barandal y miro a todos los que estaban en los asientos) ¡hermanos me complace anunciar que este día tendremos un evento de lo más especial! este día les traigo ante ustedes a aquellos que son responsables por toda la sangre derramada de todos nuestros hermanos.

Desde que habíamos entrado todos nos miraban con duda pero cuando él dijo eso nos miraron con furia y empezaron a insultarnos de las mil y un formas posibles hasta que el enmascarado golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

¿?: Calma chicos que lo mejor apenas empieza, desde hace un tiempo muchos estuvieron ayudando con la construcción de este sitio y déjenme decirles que gracias al granito de arena que cada uno de ustedes puso, hoy les voy a poder dar el mejor de los entretenimientos solo para ustedes como recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que dieron, hoy ante ustedes caerán los más odiados enemigos de nuestra orden, ¡así que regocíjense y disfruten del espectáculo! ¡Abran La Puerta!

La puerta de delante de nosotras se abrió lentamente y tanto rainbow como yo levantamos la guardia, cada una tomo su arma en la boca y esperamos por lo que saliera de allí, de la puerta comenzaron a salir uno a uno ascrons de bajo rango que comenzaron a rodearnos.

Elis: tch rayos, rainbow esto es bastante malo, no bajes la guardia por nada y mantente alerta de todo no solo del enemigo que tengas enfrente.

Rainbow: eso no necesitas decírmelo elis, pero como sea tu mantén la cabeza aquí, lo menos que necesito ahora es que te hieran por andar pensando en otras cosas.

Elis: (sonreí con el arma en la boca) lo mismo digo rainbow, eso no necesitas decírmelo.

Pinkie: (bajo las orejas bastante triste) lamento ser un estorbo chicas.

Elis: naa que va pinkie, (bien no pude evitar el reírme) si hablamos de estorbos solo mira mi lomo, tú al menos estas consiente y puedes ayudar a rainbow, (mire a los ascron que terminaron de rodearnos) aquí vienen así que prepárense.

Ambas nos preparamos para lo que se venía, el primer ascron corrió hacia nosotras atacando con la cuchillas de sus tentáculos y ambas esquivamos y nos lanzamos a él cortando su cabeza, luego todos comenzaron a lanzarse en contra nuestra sin misericordia.

Una de las cuchillas estaba volando directo a mi cabeza mientras que unas garras se dirigían también a mi así que antes que alguno me diera me acosté en el suelo y la cuchilla termino cortando la pata de mi otro atacante aprovechando esto salte del suelo y corte la garganta del primero luego me vi obligada a retener la mordida de otro con mis cascos cuando recibí un corte de las cuchillas de otro en uno de mis flancos.

Afortunadamente no le dio a sorrow y tampoco fue un corte grabe así que como pude lo ignore y empuje al que me quería morder para luego pasar a un lado de este y cortar desde su boca hasta su cola pasando por un costado y acabando con ese, sin darme tiempo tuve que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar las mandíbulas de otro que se lanzó a por mi cabeza para luego correr a este y atravesarle la cabeza con la daga.

Del lado de rainbow les fue mucho mejor que a mí ya que pinkie tampoco se quedaba como la damisela en peligro.

El primero que las ataco apunto sus cuchillas al cuello de rainbow, pinkie se encargó de defenderla mientras que rainbow corrió y corto desde la boca a uno que salto para intentar morderlas, dos ascrons saltaron para morderlas y mientras rainbow corrió y salto para calvar su espada en la cabeza de uno, pinkie se encargó del otro lanzando el cuchillo que tenía en la boca y clavándolo en el ojo del otro ascron.

Cuando rainbow aterrizo en el suelo enseguida tuvo que volver a saltar para evitar que sus patas fueran cortadas por las cuchillas de un ascron que la ataco pero en el aire dos ascrons saltaron a ellas el primero lanzo sus cuchillas al cuello de pinkie y rainbow tuvo que bloquearlas con su espada pero el segundo había saltado por encima de ellas y estaba por morderlas desde el lomo si pinkie no hubiera volteado y pateado la mandíbula del ascron con sus patas traseras evitando que este las mordiera.

Como pudimos las tres resistíamos los ataques constantes de los ascron que parecía no tener fin para nosotras, pero la cosa se complicó aún más cuando el público comenzó a lanzarnos piedras.

Una de ellas me dio en la cara justo al momento en que estaba por acabar con uno y como consecuencia no atine a un golpe letal y el ascron en defensa me ataco con sus cuchillas y me hizo una profunda herida en el pecho de la que comenzaba a perder aún más sangre y mi forma física amenazaba con desaparecer, pero ni de juego las iba a abandonar ahora, como pude resistí y mate al ascron.

Por parte de rainbow y pinkie a rainbow le dio una piedra en uno de sus ojos haciéndola gritar e incapaz de esquivar la pata de un ascron que les dio de lleno y las mando en contra de una pared, pinkie antes de que este las mandara a volar logro darle el golpe de gracia y por suerte ese era el último que quedaba.

Rainbow tenía una profunda herida de garras en su estómago y pecho, pinkie se había dado en la cabeza con la pared terminando bastante desorientada y yo estaba resistiendo el volver a la daga, en resumen una muy mala situación, pero ni de chiste les dábamos el gusto a esos imbéciles.

Las tres nos levantamos…. Incluso pinkie quien camino en sus cascos traseros y volvimos al centro de la fosa en medio de todos los ascrons que habíamos matado, los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos gritaban que muriéramos, o cosas mucho más ofensivas pero las tres coincidimos en algo, sonreímos victoriosas burlándonos de ellos.

Rainbow: (miro al enmascarado) que lastima, creo que tendremos que disculparnos por acabar con todas tus mascotas, espero que no te haya molestado.

¿?: (nos miró casi sonriendo) y la verdad no me esperaba menos ¿saben? Eso fue solo la entrada, para su información lo serio viene ahora, (miro a los del público) bueno muchachos no hace falta mencionar que solo están de pie solo por orgullo, ¿quiénes de ustedes quiere tener el privilegio de dar el golpe de gracia al menos a dos de ellos? ya que si matamos a todos el jefe nos mata a nosotros.

Elis: (mire a rainbow y hable en voz baja mientras me sostenía la herida del pecho con un casco) odio admitirlo pero tiene razón chicas, necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí ahora.

Rainbow: pinkie te he visto más de una vez abrir las puertas cerradas de muchos de ponyville ¿crees poder abrir la puerta de al lado?

Al mirar bien en donde estábamos fue que me percate de la puerta que rainbow mencionaba, estaba la puerta de donde salieron los ascrons pero también había una pequeña puerta en medio de una de las paredes de la fosa, dulce imagen para mis ojos la verdad, ambas miramos a pinkie y ella sonrió y saco de su melena un broche para el cabello.

Pinkie: bueno mis cascos están bastante sosos pero eso no va a ser ningún problema dashie, (sonrió de oreja a oreja como potrillo apunto de hacer una maldad) puedes contar con que abriré esa cosa.

Elis: genial, pinkie te daremos el tiempo que necesites tu solo concéntrate en abrir esa cosa.

En ese momento por la puerta de donde entraron los ascron comenzaron a entrar un montón de ponis con la túnica de la orden y armas ya sea flotando o en sus bocas o cascos, todos nos miraban con nada más que ira, odio y rencor, una muy mala situación, pinkie corrió a la puerta y nosotras nos paramos a su espalda para defenderla.

Elis: (agarre con fuerza la daga en mi boca mientras acomode bien a sorrow en mi lomo) pinkie por amor a todo lo conocido apresúrate con la puerta, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

El primer grupo salto a donde estábamos, el primero de ellos lanzo un cuchillo al cuello de sorrow así que tuve que saltar a un lado para esquivarlo y de inmediato bloquear una espada que venía a mi cabeza, me proponía a empujarlo y luego cortarlo pero la herida de mi pecho nada que me dejo hacerlo, en cambio opte por dejar la espada pasar a mi lado y cortar el cuello de ese poni.

Sin darme un segundo salte a un lado y logre evitar la caída en picada de un pegaso que casi me aplastaba con sus cascos, y como respuesta patee la espada del que acababa de matar y le atravesé el cuello, tres de ellos se lanzaron de nuevo en mi contra el primero con un martillo intento aplastarnos a sorrow y a mí mientras que al mismo tiempo un unicornio estaba cargando con una lanza a nosotros.

Corrí al del martillo antes que este nos aplastara y clave la daga en sus cascos, luego salte a un lado a tiempo para que el de la lanza no me diera pero matara a el del martillo luego solo use de escudo al unicornio que termino con el cuello atravesado por una flecha pero no me di cuenta de la segunda que se clavó justo en una de mis cutie marks para mi dolor.

Por parte de rainbow cuando ellos se lanzaron a nosotras ella ni dudo en lanzarse de frente, un pegaso con doble espadas le lanzó un ataque de tijeras a su cuello y ella se barrió por debajo de él, le hizo un corte profundo en ambas patas para inmediatamente rodar por el suelo esquivando una linda maza que destrozo el suelo donde ella estaba, a este ella salto del suelo lo embistió y con la parte sin filo de su arma le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego ella misma corrió a donde estaba un unicornio preparando una bola de fuego y estaba por atacarlo cuando se detuvo por una flecha que paso arrancándole algunos pelos de su melena, el unicornio lanzo la bola de fuego y ella salto a un lado para esquivarla, cuando esa cosa toco el suelo estallo y se llevó a 2 de la orden con ella, rainbow rápidamente corto el cuerno del unicornio haciendo que este se desmayara en el acto para luego retroceder esquivando el martillo de un poni saltar apoyada del martillo y patear por detrás de su cabeza.

Entre ambas estábamos resistiendo lo más que podíamos los ataques de todo el montón de sectarios y pinkie al parecer estaba teniendo más problemas de los que esperaba con esa puerta así que ambas todavía teníamos que aguatar algo que ya no estaba haciendo tan bien, la pérdida de sangre de la herida en mi pecho, la flecha que tenía aun en mis flancos y todos los latigazos de antes no me ayudaba para nada.

Elis: (le corte el cuello a un sectario) ¡Pinkie cuánto te falta con esa puerta!

Pinkie: (con el broche en su boca lo movía de un lado a otro dentro de la cerradura) ¡solo un poco más, aguanten un momento!

Elis: (corrí a detener uno que iba por pinkie) ¡por amor a todo mueve ese…! ¡AAAGGGG!

¡Eliiis!

Al correr por ese idiota pase por encima de un cuerpo y lo lamente, ese supuesto cuerpo tomo una espada con su boca y la uso para abrirme desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre y el dolor fue tal que de inmediato mis patas me fallaron y no pude evitar el caer y arrástrame por el piso, logre ver quien fue el que lo hizo y para mi desgracia resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el unicornio que rainbow supuestamente había dejado fuera de combate.

El unicornio se estaba acercando lentamente a donde yo estaba con una espada en su boca, a rainbow la tenían detenida entre un montón de sectarios que no la dejaban acercarse, y yo no podía moverme ni aunque quisiera, al ver el corte pude ver parte de mi interior fuera de mi cuerpo y el dolor en ese momento era simplemente demasiado para aguantar, él me puso la espada en mi cuello y sonrió.

¿?: Adiós zorra, mándamele un saludo a todos los que mataste antes de los nuestros cuando estés en el tártaro.

Ya era definitivo, estaba por morir de nuevo… sonreí y cerré los ojos esperando que esa hoja me cortara el cuello pero solo sentí un ligero corte y se detuvo por lo que abrí los ojos y sorpresa, pinkie había saltado encima de este y clavo un cuchillo en su pecho logrando que este cayera de espaldas, no muerto pero si grave, a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero vi como pinkie me arrastraba hasta la puerta y me dejo junto con sorrow.

Pinkie: (me agarro de la cabeza llorando a mares) ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Morir Aun! ¿Entendido? ¡D- Dijimos Que De Aquí Vamos A Salir Los 4 Y Eso Vamos A Hacer! (miro a rainbow) ¡Rainbow Aguanta Un Poco Más Mientras Termino Con La Puerta!

Rainbow: (dejo fuera de combate a un sectario de una sola patada en la cabeza) ¡Ni lo dudes pinkie!

Quería hablar pero el dolor era demasiado y la sangre no dejaba de salir de mi boca así que no pude, solo me quede allí acostada en el suelo mientras ellas se encargaban de todo, pinkie siguió con la puerta y rainbow siguió con la defensa aguantando a todos los sectarios por ella misma, alrededor de un minuto después pinkie logro abrir la puerta y estuvo a punto de decírselo a rainbow, quería gritarle que se moviera pero no pude, ella fue golpeada por un martillo y fue mandada a volar por la fuerza del mismo hasta la pared cerca de sorrow y de mí, pude escuchar como cuando choco con la pared y uno o varios de sus huesos se rompieron y ella grito por el dolor, en ese momento rainbow miro a donde nosotros estábamos.

Rainbow: ¡Pinnkiiiiie!

El poni del martillo sonrió a rainbow y levanto su martillo por encima de pinkie obviamente burlándose de rainbow pero antes que lo bajara y para sorpresa de todos su cabeza cayo frente a nosotras, al mirar al responsable me sorprendí en gran manera… rainbow dash.

Los vendajes de sus alas se cortaron y mostraron un par de estiradas alas hechas de algún metal color plata con cientas de runas inscritas en cada pluma metalica… y estas plumas tenían un rastro de sangre que supe reconocer como la sangre del terrestre con el martillo, ella se paró delante de nosotros tres y miro a la multitud de ponis enfrente de nosotros.

Rainbow: muy bien malditos… (su postura calmada cambio y comenzó a reír un poco mientras se tapaba la cara con un casco, ahora aun yo solo percibía peligro salir de ella y cuando hablo su voz era terriblemente fría) ya me canse de ustedes, ultima oportunidad o se largan de aquí o yo misma me encargare de que todos mueran.

¿?: Querrás decir nos encargaremos que todos esos sacos de carne mueran.

Para sorpresa de las dos pinkie se levantó como si nada pero a diferencia de antes su cabello estaba liso y su mirada cambio de una alterada a una afilada, no había que ser adivino para saber que paso.

Surprise: (tomo dos cuchillos uno en cada casco y sonrió complacida) no pinkie ya hiciste tu parte, ahora me toca a mí el resto así que puedes descansar de momento, te prometo que los mantendré a todos vivos, (me dio una mirada sorprendida) O.O anqué no te aseguro nada de la pegaso.

Rainbow: (miro bastante seria a surprise) ¿que rayos se supone que haces surprise? (la apunto con una de sus alas) ni te atrevas a moverte de donde estas, pinkie recibió un buen golpe.

Surprise: (levanto sus cascos) lo se… pero la verdad no me importa para nada y no es como si tuviéramos el tiempo para esto le doy máximo 2 minutos a ella para que muera.

En ese momento ignorando a rainbow surprise se lanzó en contra de los sectarios y literalmente comenzó una carnicería con ellos.

Primero corrió a ellos y cuando estuvo cerca lanzo ambos cuchillos a la cabeza de dos sectarios y antes que sus armas cayeran ella tomo la espada de uno de los caídos para bloquear el golpe de otro y clavar la espada en el cuello de otro jalándola solo para abrir su cuello, luego salto tomando con sus cascos tomo la cabeza de otro y dio un giro brusco dándole una vuelta a la cabeza de este, todos pudimos escuchar como su cuello se quebró.

Se impulsó con la cabeza de este para saltar y pateo en la cara a otro de los sectarios, tomo un cuchillo de su melena y sin dudar corto el cuello de este para luego saltar sobre otro rodeándole la cabeza entre sus patas dándole una vista del cielo antes de apoyar sus cascos en tierra y girar su cabeza partiendo su cuello, y lo peor era que hizo todo esto mientras reía pero a diferencia de antes no como maníaca sino una simple risa, algo aún más aterrador.

Como esos locos se cansaron de esperar se lanzaron a atacar a rainbow y ella aún seguía claramente enojada, el primero intento cortarla con su espada y ella bloqueo con un ala y lo decapito con su espada, luego pateo el cuerpo a otro y le clavo la espada en el pecho, jalo a un lado cortándolo mientras que con un ala se cubrió de una lanza que iba a su cabeza para luego dar una vuelta cortando la lanza, el pecho del poni que la ataco y los ojos de otro desafortunado que estaba cerca.

Dos arqueros le dispararon pero ella de nuevo se cubrió con sus alas y las flechas solo rebotaron sin hacer daño luego ella se elevó al aire un segundo para luego pasar entre un montón de sectarios con sus alas estiradas y todo aquel que no logro apartarse termino siendo cortado por ella algunos murieron y otros solo tenía una linda herida fatal.

Entre esas dos llenaron de miedo al resto de los sectarios algunos no dudaron en correr dejando hasta sus armas atrás y otros solo se quedaban petrificados al ver a esas dos, muy pronto esas dos dejaron de matar y se pararon delante de donde estábamos sorrow y yo,

Rainbow: ultima oportunidad, (estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y su mirada era fría) o se van o mueren.

Surprise: jeje que lindo de tu parte anqué sea el darles ese privilegio, yo siendo tu solo los acabaría de una vez al fin y al cabo seria solo una molestia menos de la que tener que preocuparte... (miro un momento el techo del lugar) umm entendido, pinkie dice que logro abrir la puerta antes que la golpearan.

Rainbow: (asintió con la cabeza) entendido, entonces es hora de irnos.

¿?: vaya veo que la pequeña que me aviso de su escape de verdad no exageraba cuando me dijo que debía tener más que cuidado de ustedes … (Nuestro amigo enmascarado se comenzó a reír) jaja, no solo mataron a mis mascotas si no que asustan a mis compañeros aun en ese estado, (se llevó un cascos a mentón y cerró los ojos) umm que hacer, que hacer, ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! (miro detrás de él) hey quiero que traigan al hc1 esta es la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo en campo.

¿?: p- pero señor, (Un poni con una libreta le respondió bastante inseguro) no podemos hacer algo así, si los jefes se entran de esto podríamos terminar perdiendo a cabeza.

¿?: ¿Crees que eso fue una pregunta idiota? ¡Te Ordene Que La Trajeras! ¡Así Que, Que Mierda Estas Esperando? ¿Un Telegrama Cantado?

¿?: (Salió corriendo de inmediato) ¡En seguida señor!

En ese momento tanto rainbow como surprise vinieron a donde estábamos sorrow y yo, Surprise al verme toser aún más sangre me agarro la cabeza y me ayudo para evitar que me ahogara con ella.

Surprise: ¡h- hey ni se te ocurra morir que le prometí a pinkie que las iba a sacar de aquí!

Rainbow: surprise, ¿crees poder cargar a sorrow? Yo me encargare de llevar a elis.

Surprise: bueno no tengo problema en hacerlo.

Rainbow me cargo y me acostó en su lomo, y no pude evitar dar un grito ahogado por el dolor sorprendiéndola y haciendo que me bajara de su lomo, al revisarme se dio cuenta que mi herida era mucho peor de lo que ella creyó ya que iba desde el principio de mi pecho al final de mi vientre un corte limpio que dejaba colgando parte de mis intestinos.

Ella al mirarme se quedó muda por un momento pero sacudió su cabeza y sabiendo que no podía montarme en su lomo metió dentro lo que debía, me puso de pie y con una de sus alas me apretó en contra de su cuerpo asegurando que todo quedara dentro y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta, ya surprise había subido a sorrow en su lomo y nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

Rainbow: de verdad lo siento elis, (no pudo evitar llorar mientras me miraba) por mi culpa terminaste así, pero te juro que te sacare de aquí.

Intente hablar pero solo termine tosiendo mucha más sangre y casi desapareciendo a ese punto.

Rainbow: n- no te fuerces a hablar elis, solo intenta mantenerte en pie y no desaparecer por favor.

Surprise abrió la puerta y estábamos por cruzar la puerta cuando el enmascarado hablo.

¿?: ¿Están seguras de querer irse tan pronto? Después de todo aún tenemos una sorpresa más para ustedes.

Rainbow: no tientes tu suerte basura… (miro al enmascarado fría y cortante), ya te estaría destrozando ahora si no tuviéramos prisa, ni tus guardias ni tus mascotas te salvarían de mí.

¿?: je bueno yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, después de todo aún les falta conocer al que estaba destinado a ser el mejor de esta arena… y la verdad dudo que puedan matarlo.

Surprise: (volteo a donde él estaba sonriendo) ¿quieres apostarlo?

En ese momento escuchamos unos gritos desde la puerta donde salieron antes los ascron y algunos ponis con las túnicas puestas corrían y gritaban desesperados por conservar sus vidas, algo que nos dejó preguntándonos el por qué, pero la respuesta nada que tardo, una figura equina completamente cubierta por una túnica manchada de sangre y una máscara teatral de color negra con vidrios que no dejaban ver ni los ojos del poni salió por la puerta caminando a paso lento y se detuvo en medio de la fosa.

¿?: les presento a mi mejor arma, si logran vencerla, umm pues entonces si tendré que admitir mi derrota y saldría huyendo por mi vida, pero dudo mucho que eso pase, de hecho me sorprendería si lograran anqué sea a llegar a tocarla.

Surprise: ¿tu arma secreta es un poni? ¬_¬ Guao vaya que es un reto, (suspiro y bajo a sorrow de su lomo) en fin creo que estos dos soporten un minuto que me demore en acabar con él.

Rainbow: (suspiro y con cuidado me acostó) surprise, no te tardes, las heridas de elis son bastante graves y necesita atención inmediatamente, y la verdad dudo que el cuerpo de pinkie haya salido ileso después del golpe de ese martillo, así que a ella también hay que tratarla.

Surprise: (saco dos cuchillas más de su melena) -_- si lo que digas.

Rainbow: (la miro extrañada) amm de acuerdo tengo que preguntarlo, pinkie es un misterio de dónde saca las cosas, ¿pero tú también? ¿Como rayos hacen eso de sacar cosas de su melena?

Surprise: (sonrió burlonamente mientras cerro un ojo y puso un cuchillo en su boca) secretos de familia querida, si te lo digo tendría que matarte.

Rainbow: -_- sabes… ni pregunte, pero ten cuidado que el exceso de confianza a matado a unos cuantos.

¿?: Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con el acto final, (miro al poni) tráeme con vida a la rosada y a la celeste a los otros dos los puedes destrozar.

El poni asintió y por alguna razón tuve un muy mal presentimiento, intente advertir a surprise pero yo ya estaba más allá de poder hacer cualquier cosa, la pérdida de sangre era tal que mi vista estaba empezando a nublarse a la vez de sentirme mareada y sin contar el dolor general de mi cuerpo entero apenas si podía respirar entrecortada por el dolor de mi pecho.

Como sea surprise corrió a donde estaba el poni y lanzo uno de sus cuchillos a su cabeza, este se hizo a un lado para evitar el cuchillo y surprise le lanzo una patada con ambas patas al poni dirigida a su pecho, para sorpresa de todos este poni sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo su patada con un solo casco y con un ligero empujón la hizo retroceder.

Surprise: (sonrió como si nada) umm bueno supongo que no será tan fácil entonces, iré un poco más seria entonces.

Surprise volvió a correr hacia el poni, le lanzo dos cuchillos uno detrás de otro el poni salto para esquivar el primero y el segundo estaba lejos de darle paro para sorpresa de todos este giro en el aire y termino clavado en el lomo del poni, al ella acercarse el poni lanzo un golpe a su cara pero ella se barrió por entre sus patas y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndole toser por el golpe, surprise al levantarse salto a su lomo y estaba por clavar dos de sus cuchillos cuando este salto quitándose a surprise del lomo y pateándola lejos de él.

Surprise: cof (tosió un poco por el golpe pero seguía sonriendo) jeje eso fue divertido, creo que voy a intentar montarte y hacer que te rindas a mí.

Rainbow: (se sonrojo un poco por el comentario) amm eso se puede malinterpretar de muchas formas ¿sabes? y de todos modos ¡deja de jugar y apresúrate surprise tenemos que irnos!

Surprise: (se paró a dos patas y puso sus cascos detrás de su cabeza) bien, ya me apuro, uff pero que aburridos todos, (miro al encapuchado) ¿qué dices si terminamos esto de una vez? (el poni no respondió) ¿que acaso te comió la lengua el gato? En fin terminemos con esto.

Esta vez fue el poni que se lanzó a correr a surprise así que ella lanzo esta vez 4 cuchillos al poni, este esquivo los dos primeros pero de nuevo los otros dos torcieron sus direcciones y terminaron clavadas en las patas del poni luego surprise corrió también a este con dos cuchillo en su boca, el poni al llegar a ella la intento golpear de nuevo pero surprise salto por encima de su cabeza soltó los cuchillos en el aire, los tomo con sus cascos, los jalo y para nuestra sorpresa comenzó a ahorcar al poni, este intentando que surprise parara hasta se tiró al suelo pero ella nada que paro de hacerlo hasta que el enmascarado hablo.

¿?: ¡Pero Qué Demonios Se Supone Que Haces? ¡Te Ordene Acabarlas Así Que Acaba Con Esas Malditas De Una Buena Vez! (a pesar de sus gritos la situación no cambio así que este tomo un collar en su casco) si esas tenemos entonces te voy a obligar a hacerlo ¡A Mí Nadie Me Desobedece Y Menos Una Zorra Como Tú!

Luego de decir eso el poni dio un grito que nos helo a todos la sangre, no por el grito en sí, si no por a quien pertenecía esa voz, de inmediato surprise paro de ahorcar al poni y con los cuchillos corto la túnica junto con la máscara y se alejó confirmando nuestras sospechas… era nada más y nada menos que fluttershy.

Rainbow: (comenzó a llorar) e- estas bromeando verdad, (Se puso un casco en la cabeza con una expresión hundida en la desesperación) por celestia díganme que solo lo estoy imaginando, shy jamás sería capaz de ayudar a estos malnacidos ¿v- verdad?

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo ella grito y sus cutie marks cambiaron a la cabeza de un lobo junto a sus 4 patas que cambiaron a garras de luz, se lanzó a surprise a una velocidad que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando fue golpeada por shy y mandada a donde estábamos rainbow y yo con unas profundas marcas de garras en su pecho para luego agitar su cabeza mientras gritaba y el enmascarado se reía a carcajadas.

Surprise: (se levantó jadeando cansada) esto es muy malo, el cuerpo de pinkie no está acostumbrado a estas cosas, y el dolor que lo recorre ya es demasiado, rainbow voy a necesitar tu ayuda para matar a esa loca.

Rainbow:¡Es Que Acaso Te Volviste Loca? (Agarro a surprise del cuello) ¡Ni De Juego La Vamos A Matar!

Surprise: ¡Y Que Sugieres Genio, Ella Está Con Ellos Eso Es Un Hecho, Es Ella O Nosotros!

Rainbow: (la miro furica) ¡Olvídalo Surprise, Nada De Matar, La Vamos A Detener Y La Vamos Hacer Entrar En Razón!

Antes de poder decir otra cosa de nuevo shy corrió a donde estábamos y salto con las garras extendidas esta vez rainbow logro pararla con sus alas y hacerla retroceder surprise salto desde el lomo de rainbow pasando por encima de sus alas y lanzo un cuchillo a tierra para luego caer sobre shy quien de inmediato estuvo por levantar vuelo pero surprise le cerro las alas y la tumbo al suelo para luego amarrarla del cuerpo junto con sus alas y luego saltar y enterrar profundamente otro de los cuchillo en la tierra.

Surprise: (se sacudió los cascos) eso nos dará un momento.

Rainbow: (elevo su espada y miro a todos lados) yo no estaría tan segura surprise, fluttershy nunca fue la amenaza más peligrosa.

Antes que pudiera preguntar shy soltó un fuerte aullido, rainbow miraba a todos lados mientras que surprise miro a shy con mucha duda, pero la duda se respondió cuando escuchamos algo ser arrancado desde la puerta por donde salió shy y de allí salieron un enorme lobo color azul degradado en su cuerpo con las puntas de su pelaje de color doradas y ojos de color azul con rayas doradas y nada más y nada menos que rien en su lomo.

Surprise: (bajo las orejas y sus pupilas se achicaron mientras miraba a esos dos) hay demonios.

Rainbow: O.O hay por celestia.

¿?: (el enmascarado comenzó a reír como loco) jajaja ¡así es mi juguete, acaba con todos ellos de una jodida vez!

Elis: (al ver al pedazo de pajarraco ese allí me valió la sangre en mi boca o el dolor y grite enojadísima) ¡Riiiiieeeennnn!

En ese instante rien reacciono y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, cuando me vio se puso pálida y comenzó a correr como loca por toda la fosa ganándose la mirada de todos para luego pararse frente a mí a toda velocidad y bastante nerviosa, cacareo un poco mientras no se atrevía a verme.

Elis: (al verla así sonreí un poco) ayúdalas.

Ella me miro sin poder creérselo pero asintió y se paró en frente del lobo, amm buen 0.o comenzó a lo que imagino era hablar con él ya que empezó a cacarear mientras hacía mil poses, para nuestra sorpresa el lobo daba cortos y largos gruñidos en respuesta y luego de un momento rien mientras cacareaba nos señaló a nosotros y luego a shy quien intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras.

El lobo la miro un momento y luego bajo su postura en clara amenaza a rien, ella corrió al lobo y comenzó a picotearle la cabeza no tan fuerte un claro gesto para molestarlo como siempre hacia con nosotros y el lobo corría por toda la arena intentando quitársela de encima, todos veían incrédulos la escena y de hecho nadie decía absolutamente nada de ver como ese pajarraco picoteaba al lobo y este no la destripaba por ello, ya al final el lobo se rindió y se acostó en el suelo y rien se sentó a su lado con su cara muy contenta y me levanto un ala muy contenta.

Surprise: O.O ¿de verdad acabamos de ver a ese pedazo de lobo ser dominado por un gallo dragón miniatura así de fácil?

Rainbow: O.O emm sip, y va a ser algo que no voy a olvidar en un buen rato, pero en fin será mejor terminar con esto antes que shy…

Para nuestra pésima suerte ella al ver que el lobo no la obedecía técnicamente se trasformó, el color de sus garras cambio a rojo y en su pelaje notamos una escamas de luz roja trasparente que la rodearon, los hilos que la ataban se destrozaron, su marca cambio a la cabeza de un dragón y ella tomo aire mientras miraba a nosotros.

Rainbow: ¡salgan del camino ahora!

Rainbow voló y me agarro lo más rápido que pudo así que no pude evitar el gritar y cerrar los ojos por el dolor pero cuando los abrí entendí el por qué, fluttershy literalmente había exhalado una llamarada de su boca quemando todo a 6 metros delante de ella luego voló rápidamente a donde estaba rainbow conmigo en sus cascos y comenzó a perseguirnos mientras exhalaba fuego o arremetía contra nosotras con sus garras, hubo un momento en el que rainbow no pudo esquivar bien y shy me envistió a mi mandándome al suelo, pero en ese momento logre mirar algo muy interesante.

Cuando caí al suelo shy estaba encima de mí con una mirada fría y carente de toda emoción… o eso me gustaría decir si no fuera por las lágrimas que bajaban de uno de sus ojos, levanto uno de sus cascos con garras para darme el golpe de gracia y antes que lo hiciera surprise la embistió y me la quito de encima.

Ya mi cuerpo no aguantaba más, eso lo tenía claro pero me obligue a mí misma a arrastrarme de costado para no lastimar más mi pecho y vientre hasta uno de los tantos cadáveres que había en el suelo, mientras que entre rainbow y surprise lidiaban con shy.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo apenas me movía unos centímetros y eran unos infernales centímetros que hacían a mi cuerpo gritar, gracias al cielo rien adivino lo que quería y ella corrió a donde estaba uno de los cadáveres tomo uno de los cuchillos y luego me lo trajo, en ese momento amaba a esa pajarraco.

Tome el cuchillo con una mano y con ayuda de rien me voltee de espaldas, mire al balcón, el enmascarado sonreía mientras veía a las chicas luchar alce la mano con el cuchillo y lo lance al enmascarado con toda la fuerza que pude pegando justo en la joya que tenía en su máscara cortándola y de paso clavándose en su cabeza y haciéndolo revolcarse en el suelo mientras gritaba del dolor, en ese momento fluttershy también comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba de la cabeza y de un momento a otro uso sus garras para abrir su pecho meter su casco y arrancarse un extraño cristal rojo de el, luego cayó al suelo.

Rainbow: (mantuvo su guardia en alto aunque tenía una mirada desconcertada) ¿f- fluttershy?

Surprise: (se dejó caer agarrándose el pecho mientras jadeaba) creo agg que eso agg fue agg todo.

Rainbow: (se acercó a surprise y la ayudo a levantarse) no lo sé surprise, ¿aun puedes levantarte?

Surprise: (Agarro un poco de aire) uff más o menos rainbow, el cuerpo de pinkie ya no está en condiciones, necesitamos a tu amigo unicornio o una enfermera pero ya si queremos salir de aquí vivos, pero dejando eso de lado (Señalo a shy) ¿qué haremos con ella?

Ya en ese momento no pude aguantarlo más caí inconsciente y lo último que escuche fue a rien chillar preocupada y a las chicas gritar mi nombre.


	72. Un regreso problemático

Cap 72: Un regreso problemático.

Cuando me desperté me sentía terrible, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo me dolía, pero me enfoque en abrir los ojos y vi un techo ya conocido para mí, un techo hecho con troncos de madera solo un poco desgastado, gire un poco la cabeza para mirar alrededor y me di cuenta de donde estábamos, se trataba de la casa de sorrow y estábamos en el que era el cuarto de él y de nía, yo estaba acostada en la cama de ellos y a mi lado estaba el también acostado.

Mire mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente cubierta con vendas ensangrentadas, sin mover tanto la cabeza busque con la vista a ver si había alguien más, pero no había ni un alma aparte de sorrow alrededor pero fue lo último que vi antes de volver a perder la conciencia.

… … … … … … … …

Cuando la recupere de nuevo aun me sentía fatal, por lo que no quería abrir los ojos, pero al escuchar las voces de las chicas decidí abrirlos, como pensaba en la habitación estaban surprise o pinkie… la verdad no tenía idea en ese momento y rainbow con sus alas de nuevo vendadas, ambas estaban sentadas hablando pero al verme pararon de hablar entre ellas y me miraron.

Rainbow: ¿elis? Hey ¿estás bien cómo te sientes?

¿?: (Antes que tan siquiera intentara responder la rosada me hablo) elis no intentes responder, lo mejor es que solo descanses tu cuerpo de momento según nos dijo la doctora.

Les sonreí un poco como respuesta y solo cerré los ojos de nuevo y me quede allí acostada, estaba mareada y tenía un extremo dolor, la verdad solo quería recuperarme rápido, pensé en volver a la daga pero descarte esa idea por la condición de sorrow el lazo entre ambos aún era demasiado inestable y no quería arriesgarme a que no pudiera salir de nuevo.

¿?: (Paso un rato hasta que escuche a la rosadita hablar) amm creo que ya se volvió a dormir.

Rainbow: (suspiro aliviada) agg bueno al menos estamos seguras que despertara en algún momento, solo tenemos que seguir resistiendo aquí pinkie.

Pinkie: (sonaba más que deprimida) si lo sé, solo desearía que se apuraran, ya tuve suficiente de verlos así y no poder hacer nada por ellos, ¿ya cuantas veces han terminado así por ayudarnos y nosotras lo único que podemos hacer es nada? por lo menos tu rainbow fuiste capaz de defendernos allá detrás pero yo no pude hacer nada más que llorar y ser un estorbo.

Abrí los ojos he intente hablar pero no logre sacar ni una palabra, el dolor fue tal que solo se me escapo una lagrima junto a un pequeño gemido y pinkie lo noto.

Pinkie: (me tapo la boca de inmediato y hablo muy preocupada) ¡no hables! No estás en condiciones de hacerlo, (comenzó a llorar un poco) por favor no te lastimes aún más.

Intente mover una mano para que me soltara la boca pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, de inmediato un dolor punzante me recorrió el cuerpo así que cerré los ojos y las lágrimas salieron alarmando más a las chicas.

Pinkie: ¡rainbow ve por shy ahora!

Rainbow: (escuche la silla caerse) ¡no me lo tienes que decir!

Escuche como ella salía del cuarto a toda velocidad mientras pinkie intentaba que no me moviera para nada y al momento escuche cascos acercarse rápidamente.

Shy: ¡pinkie sostenla! (era fluttershy la reconocí por la voz y sonaba bastante alarmada) ¡rainbow pásame el calmante!

Sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello pero la verdad eso no me importo para nada ya que el dolor que tenía comenzó a disminuir y poco a poco comencé a respirar un poco más cómoda.

Rainbow: (sonaba bastante nerviosa) f- fluttershy, crees que ya se sienta mejor.

Shy: amm pues no se anda retorciendo así que eso creo ¿pero qué paso? pensé que estaba dormida.

Pinkie: despertó e intento moverse y hablar.

Shy: (suspiro un poco decaída) agg bien entonces tenemos que asegurarnos que no lo vuelva a hacer, nada de hablar o el más mínimo movimiento, no sabemos qué tan grave es el daño que tiene, solo pude parar el sangrado, cerrar la herida y drogarla para que no sienta tanto dolor, no sé si alguno de sus órganos resulto afectado así que tiene que descansar.

Bueno la verdad no le quise llevar la contraria, me quede con los ojos cerrados y ellas pararon de hablar… Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida escuche a una de ellas llorar.

Rainbow: demonios snif… (era definitivamente rainbow quien comenzó a sollozar un poco) pinkie tu dijiste que te sentías como un estorbo por no hacer nada, pero la verdad yo me siento aun peor, por mi estúpida culpa es que elis termino así, por que asumí que cortar el cuerno de ese unicornio sería suficiente es que ella casi pierde la vida allá detrás, y déjame decirte que si no fuera por ti ella habría muerto sin duda ¿y sabes lo que es aún peor? Tengo miedo pinkie, nunca quise matar a nadie, pero perdí el control de mi misma y lo hice, mate a un montón de ponis cegada por mi ira… no soy para nada mejor que todos esos que mate allá detrás, yo también soy un monstruo.

Shy: rainbow eso no es cierto, (ella hablo con su característica dulce y maternal voz) eres mucho mejor que todos ellos, solo tuviste una baja como todos la hemos tenido en algún momento, mírame a mí por ejemplo, (suspiro muy decaída) el elemento de la bondad y mira como las deje a ambas por un error de mi parte, hace mucho tu misma fuiste la que lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Lo importante no es que no caigas, si no lo que haces después de caer…

Como sabía que iba a ser un momento muy emotivo entre amigas y ya que no podía hablar decidí solo dejarme caer dormida y lo hice de hecho, no es como si mi cuerpo se negara al descanso, y los medicamentos que me dio shy ayudaron mucho más.

… … … … … … … …

La verdad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pase fuera de combate esta vez pero cuando recupere la conciencia tenía frio, y mucho a decir verdad, todavía me sentía mal pero al menos no tanto como antes así que imaginaba que me habían dado recientemente una dosis del medicamento o algo así, abrí los ojos y vi el cielo gris y nublado que caracterizaba el infierno ártico en el que estaba cabaña de sorrow, al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en la carreta que teníamos antes que nos atraparan junto con sorrow sobre una improvisada cama hecha de trapos encima de las armas y ambos estábamos cubiertos por algunas sabanas gruesas que impedían que muriéramos de frio pero aun así lo tenía, vi un poco más lejos y esta vez la carreta era llevada por el lobo de antes mientras que rainbow y fluttershy ambas con el pecho vendado y rainbow con sus alas vendadas estaban caminando alrededor mientras pinkie y rien estaban encima del lobo.

Intente moverme un poco pero aún era inútil, que me sintiera un poco mejor no le bastaba a mi cuerpo para poder moverse.

Elis: (intente hablar y esta vez sí pude hacerlo sin que nada doliera solo que apenas tenía voz) hey.

En ese momento shy pego un brinco y aterrizo sobre rainbow mientras que pinkie se reía al ver eso, pero logre lo que quería todas estaban enteradas que estaba despierta y de inmediato shy se acercó a mí.

Elis: disculpa por asustarte no era mi intención.

Shy: amm no hay problema elis, pero es mejor que sigas descansando y que no hables.

Elis: (sonreí un poco) ya casi suena como si solo quisieras que no estuviera.

Shy: hay ¡no! (se puso tremendamente nerviosa e insegura) ¡esa no es para nada mi intención! pero es que de verdad no sabemos si esa herida de tu abdomen corto alguno de tus pulmones y el hablar podría empeorar tu situación.

Elis: (sonreí un poco) descuida solo bromeaba, y no te tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya he estado mucho peor que esto, la verdad no me preocupa eso.

Shy: pero a mi si elis, (y de hecho me miro muy preocupada) así que por favor no te esfuerces, me fue muy difícil el parar el sangrado y tu cuerpo perdió demasiada, elis no bromeo cuando te digo que estuviste a punto de morir, si rien no te hubiera hecho piedra, rainbow no hubiera encontrado la enfermería del lugar y los sectarios no hubieran huido, (comenzó a llorar) la verdad me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado.

Elis: agg bien pero ¿dónde estamos?

Rainbow: estamos de camino a reunirnos con un grupo enviado por las princesas, siento decirte que estuviste fuera de combate por dos semana elis, al tardar tanto la princesa llamo, le explicamos nuestra situación y ella de inmediato propuso el enviar a un grupo de unicornios para recogernos y nos trasportaran a el imperio ya que tu estado es crítico y el de sorrow la verdad no tenemos idea.

Elis: tch, ¿quiere decir que sorrow no ha despertado aun?

Rainbow: no elis, temo que aún no ha despertado.

Pinkie: (sonrió un poco) pero aún hay esperanza, quizás solo está muy cansado y eso es todo.

Elis: esperemos que solo sea eso pinkie, (mire de nuevo al cielo) agg que tan lejos estamos del punto de reunión.

Rainbow: Pues debería de estar un poco más adelante, nos dijo que nos esperarían a las afueras del pueblo ya que no podían ir mucho más lejos si querían que el hechizo funcionara (señalo adelante) y el pueblo está justo allí.

Con ella decir eso al mirar adelante en efecto vi la entrada al pueblo, euna enorme muralla hecha con los troncos de los arboles clavados al suelo y la punta en la sima afilada en lo que se podía rodeaba todo el pueblo, la entrada era una puerta de buen tamaño que se veía bastante deteriorada pero mucho mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad, solo tenía algunos hoyos y mucho oxido en las uniones de las puertas.

Una vez pasamos por la puerta y comenzamos a ver las casas el tiempo no había sido nada amable con muchas, el lugar estaba en el mejor de los casos en ruinas, aunque algunas casas se mantenían muchas otras cedieron al paso de los años, en algunas el techo había colapsado, en otras solo una pared, y estaban esas que el tiempo odiaba y se derrumbaron completas, como sea seguimos avanzando y la verdad el lugar se volvía mucho peor a medida que avanzábamos comenzamos a ver en las paredes de las casas marcas de garras y manchas negras, ya para ese momento shy y pinkie iban pegadas al lobo mientras avanzábamos.

Pinkie: (estaba tremendamente agarrada al lobo) creo que ya estoy entendiendo por que la princesa nos dijo que no viniéramos por el pueblo rainbow y creo que debimos haber hecho caso.

Rien al ver alrededor no lo dudo y corrió a esconderse entre las sabanas en medio de mí y sorrow gracias a Dios que era de tamaño compacto.

Elis: ¬_¬ vamos rien, tampoco es para tanto, es solo un pueblo fantasma, nada de qué preocuparse, cuando mucho solo nos encontramos a un espíritu vengativo que nos persiga por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero nada más que eso.

Rien saco la cabeza viéndome casi que reprochándome por lo que dije mientras que a el resto se les pararon los pelos del lomo.

Pinkie: amm elis, (casi que escuche su cabeza rechinar cuando volteo) con respecto a lo que acabas de decir, ¿ya alguna vez les sucedió?

Elis: -_- ¿quieres mi respuesta sincera?

Pinkie: ¬_¬ por celestia solo dime que no.

Shy: (ya casi que estaba llorando) p- podríamos cambiar el tema… amm… si no les molesta claro.

Rainbow: (levanto un poco sus cascos) vamos chicas los fantasmas no ex… (al verme se detuvo… al fin y al cabo yo era un 'alma'… materializada) -_- ¿saben que? olvídenlo, no dije nada de nada.

Seguimos avanzando por el pueblo y la verdad la cosa no mejoro nada de nada, el suelo mismo ya dejo de estar cubierto de blanca nieve y en su lugar para alimentar aún más el miedo de esas dos el suelo se tornaba en una nieve profundamente oscura y aterradora comenzamos a encontrar esqueletos de ponis ennegrecidos regados por todas partes algunos clavados en los techos de las casas que estaban de color negras y no por haber sido quemadas eso lo aseguro.

Cuando llegamos al centro del pueblo era donde estaba la mayor concentración de esqueletos regado por todo el suelo, todos con partes faltantes que podías encontrarlas en algún lugar de entre todos los huesos regados pero lo perturbador fue ver que todos estaban alrededor de una plataforma de madera con un enorme posta de madera en medio.

Todas nos aterramos al ver esa cosa, toda la oscuridad que cubría al pueblo emanaba justo de esa estructura, una oscuridad temible al punto de que solo verla de lejos era suficiente para que el frio penetrara en lo más profundo de tu ser y todos los nervios de tu cuerpo gritaran peligro.

Debimos de haber hecho caso celestia y nunca atrevernos a entrar allí.

Desde los esqueletos regados en el suelo las sombras comenzaron a tomar la forma de los ponis que murieron en el sitio, todas las almas estaban corrompidas y solo trasmitían una cosa, peligro.

¿?: ¿por qué? (El alma de una yegua sin ojos llorando lágrimas de sangre se levantó y nos miró) Nunca hicimos nada para merecer esto.

¿?: Maldito monstruo… (un pegaso unido solo por los huesos de su columna se levantaba mirando a nosotros) pagaras por todo.

¿?: Rogamos a los cielos… (Una unicornio con la garganta desgarrada ya se estaba acercando) pero nunca nos escucharon.

¿?: Vas a morir… (Una terrestre sin ojos y 2 de sus patas de hecho flotaba acercándose) al igual que nosotros.

¿?: Nunca olvidaremos lo que has hecho… (Un pegaso que se arrastraba sin la mitad inferior de su cuerpo) la muerte se paga con muerte.

¿?: Nos disculpamos y rogamos tu perdón… (Una terrestre sin la mandíbula y los órganos colgando también se levantaba mirándonos) pero de nada te valió.

Y muchos más de estos estaban levantándose alrededor de nosotros todos miraban a donde estábamos con solo odio en ellos, en ese momento maldije mi estúpida bocota.

Elis: ¡tenemos que salir de aquí ya! ¡Rainbow, fluttershy al aire y guíen el camino!

Todas esas cosas se estaban acercando más y más a nosotras así que no lo dudaron más, rainbow corto los vendajes de sus alas gimiendo mientras despegaba del suelo junto con shy y comenzaron a volar por sobre las calles, pinkie se agarró fuertemente del lobo y este comenzó a correr por entre las calles del pueblo mientras esas cosas nos seguían y muchas más se levantaban por el camino por el que íbamos.

Rayos que ese lobo comenzara a correr fue un infierno para mí pero fue necesario, aun corriendo algunas de esas cosas casi nos agarraban pero por fortuna no lo lograron, la entrada del pueblo ya estaba delante y esas cosas todavía nos seguían, el lobo que jalaba la carreta dio un aullido y luego embistió con fuerza la puerta del pueblo arrancándola y del otro lado estaban rainbow y shy hablando alteradas con un grupo de unicornios que al mirar al lobo estuvieron a punto de atacar.

Rainbow: ¡ese lobo esta con nosotras ahora lancen ya el hechizo!

Unicornio: señorita tendré que pedirle que se calme y me diga quienes son ustedes.

Rainbow: (miro detrás de nosotros y se alteró aún mas) por celestia no tenemos tiempo para esto ¡Soldado Le Ordeno Que Lance Ese Hechizo Pero Ya Si No Quiere Tener Que Dar Explicación A La Princesa De Por Qué Murieron Los Que Debía De Traer!

El aun dudoso dio la orden gracias a celestia y muy pronto entendieron el por qué del apuro de rainbow cuando comenzamos a escuchar a esas cosas acercarse, en ese momento no vi a nadie preparar un hechizo tan rápido como esos soldados en un momento el circulo se formó alrededor de nosotros y antes que esas cosas nos atraparan nos esfumamos de allí.

Cuando reaparecimos estábamos a las afueras del castillo de cristal, por la tensión que el hechizo ejerció en mi cuerpo las heridas se me reabrieron llenando de sangre los vendajes que tenía puestos y yo comencé a gritar del dolor atrayendo la atención de todos y antes de darme cuenta ya celestia y luna estaban delante de nosotros con heal a un lado.

De inmediato me bajaron de la carreta y heal lanzo el hechizo de curación sobre mi aliviándome un poco mientras que me llevaban a una de las enfermerías, me acostaron en una mesa, me pusieron una máscara trasparente en la boca y gradualmente perdí el conocimiento.

… … … … … … … …

Cuando me desperté y mire alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de heal, moví un poco la cabeza pero lo único que conseguí fue marearme, por suerte heal me vio y de inmediato me puso una bolsa en la boca en la que vacié mi estómago despertando a rising y a rien en el proceso, luego de terminar estaba jadeando como loca y estaba completamente cubierta de sudor.

Heal: y… (me miro sonriendo mientras tenía una tabla con unos papeles levitando) ¿Cómo te sientes?

Elis: (la mire enojada) ¿de verdad vas a preguntarme eso?

En ese momento escuche a alguien sorber y voltee para encontrarme a rising quien las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar.

Rising: ¡Eres Una Mentirosa! (corrió y comenzó a darme golpes en el pecho) ¡Me Dijeron Que Nunca Me Dejarían De Nuevo, Me Dijeron Que Todo Iba A Estar Bien Y Me Mintieron!

Heal de inmediato agarro a rising con su magia mientras yo me lamentaba por esos golpes agarrándome el pecho con mis cascos y apretando los ojos.

Heal: ¡rising detente podrías terminar hiriéndola aún más si sigues así!

Rising: (cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar arrepentida así que heal la soltó) Lo lamento, yo… no quería hacerlo.

Elis: no… tienes que disculparte… rising… (Cuando se me paso el dolor la mire apenada) lamento que las cosas hayas salido de esa manera, no era nuestra intención el dejarte sola, te juro que intentamos lo posible por llegar antes pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Rising: yo… creí que habían muerto… (esta vez hundió su cabeza en mi pecho lagrimeando) le pregunte muchas veces a las princesas por ustedes y no me respondieron… luego intente con el resto pero nadie me decía nada.

Elis: ya tranquila rising… (ya que no quería aun más dolores use una de mis alas para abrazarla) ya estamos aquí y esta vez prometo que no nos iremos de esa forma de nuevo.

Rising estuvo un rato llorando en mi pecho pero esta vez no estaba lastimándome así que la deje estar, mire alrededor un momento y luego mire a rien.

Elis: hey rien ¿cómo es que terminaste encerrada con shy?

En ese momento literalmente rien monto una obra de teatro, en resumen la historia fue esta, vio a sorrow como si fuera una bestia salvaje, se acordó de que shy era buena con ellas así que fue por su ayuda y de una forma que ni ella logro entender la atraparon y termino encerrada con ella.

Heal: O.O rayos de verdad que podría dedicarse a la actuación si quiere.

Elis: ¬_¬ y que lo digas, heal ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de combate esta vez? ¿y qué tan grave son mis heridas?

Heal: pues desde que te atendí estuviste 3 días sin despertar, y si te soy sincera, no sé cómo sigues viva elis, perdiste casi toda la sangre de tu cuerpo y tenías varios órganos dañados, trate la mayoría del daño pero te recomendaría al menos descansar otra semana antes de moverte.

Elis: -_- ni hablar que me quedo aquí una semana entera, ¿porque no solo usas el hechizo que sorrow te enseño y me das el alta?

Heal: ¬_¬ porque estoy calculando ese tiempo usando el hechizo así es que sales en una semana.

Casi adivinando lo que estaba por hacer heal de inmediato me ato a la cama con su magia y me miro de inmediato bastante enojada.

Heal: y ni se te ocurra hacer algo graciosito (señalo a rien en uno de los muebles del cuarto) o le digo la mandona de rien que te haga piedra.

Rien estaba por darle un picotazo a heal pero se encontró con una jeringa en el camino y hasta ella sabía lo que le convenía así que se calmó y en vez de picotearla la miro un poco molesta.

Elis: O_O amm ¿pero eso no retrasaría el tiempo que me tardara para curarme?

Heal: (me miro con una ceja levantada) tu vez si prefieres una semana o un mes.

Elis: agg bien ya me rindo seré buena paciente, (desvié un poco la mirada) siempre y cuando no hayan jeringas de por medio claro.

Heal: -_- sigo opinando que eso es un miedo irracional elis, que una espada te corte te da igual ¿y te aterra una aguja? No tiene ninguna lógica.

Elis: cooomo sea, umm que me dices de sorrow, ¿ya despertó?

En ese momento sentí como rising me apretaba un poco más y heal desvió la mirada.

Heal: amm elis… el… bueno, es que…

Elis: (cerré los ojos y me relaje) heal no des vueltas y dímelo de una vez.

Heal: agg elis no sé ni cómo explicar esto, shy hizo un buen trabajo con sus heridas y nosotros terminamos de tratar el resto… (heal quedo un momento callada como si no quisiera admitirlo) pero está a punto de morir y no tenemos explicación alguna, su temperatura corporal no importa que hagamos baja siempre de golpe a niveles alarmante y no hemos encontrado ninguna forma ni manera de que despierte, curamos todas sus heridas y al igual que a ti he estado usando el hechizo en él, pero de todos modos no logra recuperar el calor de su cuerpo.

Elis: tch, ese idiota no va a morir por eso, eso te lo aseguro heal, dime como van con los cascos de pinkie, ¿han tenido algún progreso?

Heal: (desvió la mirada de nuevo) quisiera ser tan optimista como tu elis, y no, tampoco hemos podido hacer algún avance, revisamos todo lo que pudimos y de todos modos no tiene nada.

Elis: heal ¿podrías hacerme un enorme favor? (ella me miro un poco extrañada por lo repentino de eso pero acepto) ¿podrías llamar a luna, a pinkie y a rainbow? Necesito hablar con ellas.

Heal: ¬_¬ lo hare pero ni se te ocurra escaparte.

Heal salió de allí y luego rising se separó de mi abrazo y tengo que admitir que su cara en ese momento era tan tierna que fue capaz de derretir mi frio corazón de inmediato.

Rising: (me miro mientras se limpiaba los ojos con sus cascos) ¿cómo es que estas tan segura que no va a morir?

Elis: (le sonreí llena de confianza) porque es un cabeza hueca que siempre cumple lo que dice, y me prometió que no lo haría… además, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas cuando hable con esas tres es seguro que se recupera ya lo veras.

Aprovechando que hace ya un rato que no la veía y que estaba cerca la agarre y la jale con un ala para luego abrazarla y proceder a arroparnos a ambas y frotar mi cara contra la de ella.

Rising: (se miraba un poco apenada) ¡h- hey!

Elis: jiji vamos solo quédate así por hoy, yo también te extrañe bastante potrilla loca.

Rising: (se acomodó mejor entre mis cascos) s- solo por hoy lo voy a permitir.

Elis: (sonreí y cerré los ojos) como digas.

Muy pronto ella cayo dormida allí y yo también tome una pequeña siesta hasta unas horas después que heal entro en la habitación, entro sin hacer ruido y no trato de despertarnos pero ya tenía bastante que estaba en alerta máxima así que era inevitable que lo hiciera, ella entro y se fue a sentar en su cama.

Elis: ¿y? (hable en voz baja para no despertar a rising) que tal ¿les pediste que vinieran?

Heal: (saltó del susto pero se tapó la boca para no gritar y obvio que me miro un poco molesta) si estabas despierta entonces avisa y no me des esos sustos… y si las encontré pero la princesa luna no puede venir hasta mañana y me imagine que querías hablar con las tres presentes así que solo les dije a pinkie y a rainbow para que vinieran mañana.

Elis: (volví a cerrar los ojos) gracias por eso heal.

Heal: (camino y se sentó en la cama donde yo estaba tocándome la frente) de nada pero elis, ¿para qué quieres hablar con ellas?

Elis: porque quiero confirmar si tengo razón con luna presente, y si la tengo entonces podremos hacer que sorrow despierte y que los cascos de pinkie sanen.

Heal: umm (separo su casco de mi frente) no tienes fiebre ¿y quiere decir que tú sabes lo que tienen ambos?

Elis: es una sospecha nada más, pero es lo que tenemos supongo, ¿te importa si tomo un descaso heal?

Heal: no, para nada, de hecho ya es de noche y yo también ya quiero dormir un poco al menos, que descanses bien elis.

Elis: igual.

Ya después de eso descanse un rato hasta que me asegure que heal estuviera profundamente dormida y poco a poco me fui soltando de rising intentando no despertarla, una vez que lo hice logre sentarme en la cama cosa que no me fue nada fácil, heal no bromeaba con eso de que no tenía casi sangre cuando me trataron de solo sentarme la cabeza me daba vueltas pero de todos modos me baje de la cama ayudándome con la misma cama y logre ponerme de pie.

Apoyada de la pared camine a la puerta de salida y salí intentando no despertarlas, luego use el lazo para encontrar a sorrow y por suerte estaba bastante cerca, camine hasta allá y gracias al cielo no me encontré a nadie, al parecer ya todo el mundo estaba en sus camas durmiendo para mi suerte.

Une vez llegue a donde estaba abrí solo un poco la puerta para mirar adentro y luego que vi que no había nadie entre y camine a una mesa donde tenían a sorrow conectado a un montón de aparatos, me acerque y tal como temía su pelaje estaba oscurecido y su cuerpo estaba frio.

Elis: agg "las cosas que me haces hacer sorrow", si heal se despierta y no me ve me mata ¿sabes?

Guarde mis guantes y me senté a un lado.

Elis: "solo espero que nadie lo note".

Saque la daga y con el dolor del mundo me hice un corte en la mano y lo obligue a tomarse la sangre que salía, al estar fuera de combate no hubo mordida al menos, pero si estuve un buen rato en el que cada vez me sentía mucho más débil y mareada de lo que estaba, cuando ya no aguantaba quite mi mano de su boca y aproveche el equipo que había para yo misma tratarme el corte de la mano, luego me puse los guantes para ocultarla, le di una última mirada a sorrow y su temperatura corporal aún era demasiado fría pero sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo, me levante y el mundo me dio vueltas, literalmente… termine cayendo viendo estrellitas a un lado de donde estaba sorrow.

Elis: (me agarre la cabeza mientras la recostaba en una mesa del sitio) "maldición, esto es más que malo, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que levantarme".

Lo intente pero era inútil lo único que conseguí con eso fue que me invadiera un dolor tremendo en el pecho y me dieran más nauseas de las que tenía en ese momento, me quería tomar unos minuto para recuperarme un poco pero escuche pasos acercarse.

Lo último que necesitaba era que me vieran y comenzaran a preguntar así que intente levantarme de nuevo pero el cuerpo no me dio, así que me arrastre, logre esconderme detrás de uno de los aparatos en la sala y rogaba porque no me encontraran.

Al poco por la puerta entraron un terrestre de pelaje rojo y melena verde vistiendo una bata de laboratorio junto con una terrestre de pelaje blanco, melena y cola rosadas de ojos azules, ella solo vestía un gorrito blanco en la cabeza así que pude ver su cutie mark era una cruz roja.

¿?: (el terrestre suspiro con pesadez al entrar) agg red heart simplemente ya no sé qué hacer con él, a este paso no va a tardar mucho en que sus órganos comiencen a fallar y muera delante de nosotros.

Red: jum (se paró en la puerta y cruzó sus cascos molesta) pues se lo merece.

¿?: Vamos red… (Camino hasta ella y le puso un casco en el hombro mientras reía un poco) ¿aun sigues molesta por lo que les hizo a ti y a clei? Pensé que él ya te había explicado lo que paso.

Red: pues me da igual aid, por la forma en que nos amenazó después de haberle salvado el pellejo es lo que merece, además ¿que no has escuchado los rumores que hablan de él y de esa chica pegaso que siempre anda con él?

Aid: pues sí, los escuche red pero le creo más a nuestras princesas que a los rumores, y además no es trabajo de nosotros juzgarlos, nuestro trabajo es salvarles la vida, ¿o es que ya olvidaste el juramento que hicieron en la escuela?

Red: (abrió los ojos como platos y luego suspiro rendida) agg está bien aid, tu ganas, salvémosle la vida al malagradecido este.

Tengo que admitir que casi que salgo de donde estaba para darle dos cachetadas a esa poni por hablar así de nosotros si no fuera por ese aid, como sea ellos caminaron a un escritorio del sitio y comenzaron a leer unos papeles.

Red: (tomo una carpeta y comenzó a leerla) umm así que procediste con el tratamiento para hipotermia y no te resulto para nada ¿eh? Bueno supongo que es lógico pensar que era eso después de tener más de una semana en el norte helado, (quito su vista de la carpeta y miro a aid) ¿pero qué otras opciones has probado?

Aid: agg de todo red, al principio creíamos que era hipotermia así que intentamos con mantas de calor, pasarle solución caliente, y el esas cosas, pero luego de que vimos los exámenes de sangre creímos que fuera por falta de sangre en su sistema… después de todo, eso tendría sentido si mirabas el estado en que llego pero de nuevo no le acertamos, le dimos más sangre a su cuerpo y de todos modos su temperatura solo seguía cayendo con el tiempo.

Aid estuvo explicándole a red por un buen rato todos los procedimientos que probaron de los cuales no entendí casi que nada, eso me demostraba que las ciencias médicas sí que habían avanzado, pero en fin luego de una larga explicación red inclino su cabeza y cerró los ojos pensando y luego miro a aid.

Red: ¿y no han probado hacerle una placa a su cabeza? Si es como me dices y estuvieron luchando quizás se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y su cerebro no haya salido bien parado.

Aid: pues eso mismo había pensado y por eso te pedí que me ayudaras con el tomógrafo, quiero revisar su cabeza.

Por alguna razón eso me sonó MUUUY mal pero la verdad no podía hacer nada, sabía que no lo iban a lastimar pero aun así eso no me dejaba tranquila.

Ellos revisaron todas las maquinas que sorrow tenía conectadas y luego las apagaron, lo desconectaron de las máquinas y lo llevaron en un camilla a una máquina de esa misma sala, al colocarlo en esta esa cosa comenzó a brillar y al poco en una pantalla se mostraron unas imágenes parecías a esa rayos x que los dos comenzaron a mirar con cuidado.

Aid: umm bueno no se ve nada mal, agg rayos esperaba que nos diera algo más de información.

Red: O.o h- hey, (Señalo a un punto en la pantalla) ¿te has fijado de esto?

Aid: (miro con duda a donde apuno red) ¿qué pasa? O.o oh guao, a eso le llamo yo un raro gusto dental.

Red: (miro casi como diciendo te lo dije a aid) ¿ves? Te lo dije ese tipo está loco, ¿quién en su sano juicio se afila así los dientes?

Aid: ¿y yo que voy a saber? Como sea veamos si encontramos algo que nos ayude.

Esos dos siguieron asiéndole a sorrow prueba tras prueba hasta que al final se rindieron y salieron de allí, espere un poco y luego de nuevo intente levantarme, a duras penas lo logre, también salí y fui hasta la habitación de heal, por suerte heal, rising y rien seguían dormidas así que me cole de nuevo en la cama y sin despertar a rising la volví a abrazar, -w- lo admito, esa potrilla era suavecita, esponjosa y olía muy bien así que me encantaba tenerla así.


	73. Un muy raro tratamiento

Cap 73: Un muy raro tratamiento.

Ni me pregunten cuanto tiempo dormí pero sé que dormí como una bebe, cuando me desperté ya tenía en frente a unas 4 yeguas que me veían riendo así que bostece un poco y luego les hable.

Elis: (lo admito aún estaba medio dormida) ¿de qué se rien?

Rising: (luna me señalo a mis casos y me di cuenta de una potrilla que me miraba en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza) sé que acepte dormir contigo y todo eso, ¿pero no crees que al menos deberías dejarme espacio para ir al baño?

Elis: (cerré los ojos y me acosté abrazándola más fuerte) nop no pienso soltarte.

Rising: (empezó a empujarme los cascos con desespero) ¡hay vamos, por favor! es de verdad que necesito ir.

Me reí un poco y al soltarla salió disparada al baño, todas reímos por eso la verdad pero luego entramos en tema.

Luna: jeje, bueno dejando a rising a un lado, ¿para que querías vernos elis?

Elis: amm bueno es que tengo una teoría de por qué sorrow no despierta y por qué pinkie no puede con sus cascos, pero necesito confirmarla.

Pinkie: pero si sabias algo como eso ¿por qué no lo dijiste ayer?

Elis: °u° por que no podía con mi alma.

Rainbow: -_- ya me esperaba algo así la verdad.

Pinkie: ¿y qué es lo que supones que tengo? T-T la verdad ya me están haciendo mucha falta mis cascos.

Elis: (me detuvieron de sentarme y las mire como perrito regañado) agg luna, ¿tú eres experta en sueños verdad?

Luna: (asintió mirándome un poco seria) así es, se muchas cosas del asunto.

Elis: de nosotros ¿qué es lo que viaja al mundo de los sueños?

Luna: (me miro con una ceja levantada en clara duda) amm pues la verdad no viaja nada de ti, los sueños son solo otra parte de tu cabeza, cuando mucho solo sucede que tu conciencia se sumerge en ellos.

Elis: ¿y las pesadillas?

Luna: lo mismo, solo que esas no son agradables y suceden más que todo por estrés o miedo.

Heal: O.o elis… la verdad no veo a dónde quieres llegar.

Elis: miren tengo claro esto, de algún modo todos caímos dormidos y terminamos atrapados en nuestras pesadillas ¿no es cierto?

Rainbow: pues sí, estábamos en esa cueva y luego bum directo en nuestras pesadillas, O.o alto antes habías dicho algo de lo que paso en la de sorrow ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que ellos estén así?

Elis: luna ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que en vez de tu conciencia hayan mandado tu alma a un sueño?

Luna: (me miro bastante preocupada) h- hey elis con eso no se juega.

Elis: no juego luna, cuando surprise nos atacó todos quedamos hechos un asco, pero al despertarnos nada nos había pasado, pero esta vez pinkie se carbonizo los cascos en el sueño y actualmente no puede moverlos a voluntad a pesar de que están sanos ¿no? solo se me ocurre que haya pasado algo así, puede que sus cuerpos estén intactos pero sus almas hayan resultado dañadas y eso traiga consecuencias en sus cuerpos, y lo digo porque algo similar me ha pasado algunas veces.

Heal: O.o amm ok ¿y eso tan siquiera es posible?

Luna: elis de verdad que espero te equivoques, (luna se paró delante de pinkie) pinkie esto puede que te haga sentir bastante… amm rara pero necesitare que aguantes ¿bien?

Pinkie: ah (miro un momento al techo) 0.o si eso cura mis cascos entonces está bien.

Luna encendió su cuerno y varios hilos blancos comenzaron a salir de su cuerno hacia el cuerpo de pinkie, cuando estos la tocaron ella abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos se achicaron mientras comenzaba a estremecerse, luego estos comenzaron a acariciar todo su cuerpo y de un momento a otro saco la lengua y comenzó a jadear dejándonos a todas preguntando qué demonios le pasaba y luego de un momento ni pienso describir lo que paso y creo que fue justo a tiempo que luna retiro los hilos dejando solo uno y pinkie cayó al suelo bastante avergonzada.

Rising: (en algún momento había entrado y se sentó a mi lado) O.O ¿pero qué rayos fue eso?

Elis: (rayos de inmediato le tape los ojos a la potra) O_O amm algo a lo que todavía no estas autorizada a saber, así que no preguntes, y bien luna, que averiguaste.

Luna: (estaba un poco pálida) esto es bastante malo elis, en efecto tenías razón, su alma está herida, pero ese mismo es el problema, sanar el cuerpo es una cosa, pero sanar un alma es algo muy distinto y mucho más complicado… además, que nuestro enemigo tenga un hechizo como ese es aún más preocupante.

Rainbow: agg luna, dudo que ese tipo haya sabido un hechizo así (bajo la cabeza junto con sus orejas) tengo que confesar que perdí el control y… agg y termine haciéndolo papilla para que me dijera que fue lo que nos hicieron en la cueva y el solo dijo que nos puso a dormir en las pesadillas de los otros nada más, y la verdad si mintió de todos modos ya no importa.

Luna: rainbow pero claro que importa, es un peligro que alguien así este con ellos.

Rainbow: (bajo la cabeza aún mas) princesa, ya ese tipo no está con nadie.

En ese momento fue que luna lo entendió y abrió los ojos como platos en sorpresa.

Luna: rainbow acaso tu… ¿tomaste su vida? (ella asintió lentamente sin atreverse a mirar a luna y esta solo le puso un casco en un hombro mientras que con el otro le levanto la cabeza y le sonrió con un poco de pena) está bien rainbow, no es algo que quisiera escuchar de ustedes, pero la verdad nos quitaste un peso de encima al hacerlo.

Elis: (mire a pinkie que no pienso entrar en detalles de cómo estaba) O.o amm en fin luna, ¿conoces algún hechizo o método para curarlos a ambos?

Luna: pudo intentar algo elis, pero no sé si va a funcionar tan bien (agarro unas palomitas y un refresco de quien sabe dónde) amm pero creo que es mejor que le demos un momento a pinkie.

Todas la miramos extrañadas por lo que luna desistió de la idea guardando las palomitas y el refresco y estuvimos de acuerdo en darle a pinkie su tiempo y rising luchaba por que la dejara ver por qué pinkie hacia soniditos, pero ni hablar que la dejaba ver… como sea, ya luego de un rato cuando pinkie se calmo estaba más roja que un tomate y luna se disculpó con ella ya que emm… bueno ella tuvo que ver en… eso.

Luna: (también estaba más roja que un tomate pero algo me dice que lo disfruto) -u- bueno pinkie, quisiera intentar algo para curar tus cascos si no te molesta.

Pinkie: T-T ya después de lo que acabo de hacer no me importa nada, ya mi vida se fue al caño así que adelante.

Esta vez luna cerro los ojos y una esfera de color azul oscuro rodeo a pinkie levantándola del piso y delante de nosotros el cuerpo de pinkie se volvió un poco traslucido mostrando sus cascos ennegrecidos y un montón de pequeñas líneas negras que iban de sus cascos a todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, de inmediato luna chasqueo la lengua y su cuerno se ilumino aún más, las líneas negras de su cuerpo comenzaran a retroceder poco a poco hasta entrar de nuevo a sus cascos, cuando retiro todas las líneas de su cuerpo luna cayó al suelo cortando el hechizo y respiraba agitada.

Heal: (de inmediato corrió hacia luna) ¿princesa está bien?

Luna: si… (cerro los ojos y tomo su cabeza un poco adolorida) es solo que este hechizo exige más de lo que parece y me dio un buen dolor de cabeza, pinkie dame un momento y sigo.

Pinkie: ¡uh! ¬w¬ esto es interesante.

La verdad pinkie seguía traslucida y al verse así se puso a jugar con ello de una manera un tanto… amm bueno… aterradora, con uno de sus cascos le fue a tocar el pecho a rainbow y en vez de tocarla la atravesó haciendo que a rainbow se le pararan todos los pelos del cuerpo y saltara hasta agarrarse de la lámpara del techo haciendo que pinkie se revolcara de riza y que el resto se alejáramos de ella, -_- lástima que yo no podía moverme.

Rainbow: ¡p- pi- pinkie! (sus ojos se encogiera y miraba a pinkie con terror) ¡ni se te ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo!

Pinkie: jeje -w- lo siento no pude evitarlo.

Luna: agg -_- pinkie no hagas nada por favor, en tu estado actual no debes de hacer absolutamente nada o algo muy malo podría pasarte, se podría decir que en estos momentos incluso la luz del sol es capaz de destrozar tu existencia y no creo que tenga que explicarte que pasa si eso sucede.

Pinkie: (ya de por si estaba translucida pero ahora estaba pálida) entendido.

Pinkie se sentó en el suelo y su trasero atravesó el suelo casi cayendo al otro piso si no fuera porque luna la detuvo con su magia y la dejo con sumo cuidado en el suelo, después de eso pinkie ni se movió de donde estaba hasta que luna se recuperó y siguió con el hechizo terminando de remover por completo lo negro de sus cascos haciendo una pequeña esfera de esa cosa.

Esa esfera que saco de pinkie la rodeo con una pequeña barrera y luego regreso a pinkie a la normalidad, cuando termino suspiro y se limpió el sudor de la frente para luego sonreír.

Luna: bueno ¿qué tal te sientes pinkie?

Ella comenzó a mover sus cascos uno por uno y luego se paró sobre ellos, le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego comenzó a brincar por todo el lugar.

Pinkie: ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Al fin mis cascos ya no me duelen, ahora si podre preparar pastelescupcakestartasgalletaschibichangas…

De nuevo comenzó a hablar a mil así que rainbow le tapó la boca antes que agarrara vuelo.

Rainbow: -u- si pinkie nos alegra que estés mejor (le agarró bien el pico con ambos cascos) pero no comiences a parlotear como loca ¿sí?

Pinkie: (asintió con la cabeza así que rainbow la soltó) bueeeno intentare controlarme (comenzó a chocas sus cascos) ¡pero es que ando muy feliz en estos momentos!

Rising: (señalo a la esfera que luna le saco a pinkie) luna ¿que es esa esfera negra que tienes allí?

Luna: (suspiro y nos miró a las tres) escúchenme bien, necesito que me cuenten a mucho detalle todo lo que les paso en ese mundo de pesadillas.

Elis: ¿por qué tanto interés?

Luna: (me miro demasiado seria) porque quiero saber cómo es posible que eso terminara en el alma de pinkie.

Elis: bien te lo contare pero dime de una vez que es esa cosa.

Luna: oscuridad en su más pura expresión elis, si hubiéramos tardado mucho más en dar con ella… la verdad no quiero ni pensar en qué habría pasado.

Todas nos sorprendimos por lo que luna dijo, la verdad nunca se me paso por la cabeza eso, asumí que solo se los había quemado con esa cosa, como sea le contamos todo lo que paso a luna desde la primera pesadilla hasta la última sacándole unas cuantas carcajadas a todas por las estupideces mías y de rainbow pero cuando contamos la de pinkie aterramos a heal y a rising que de inmediato busco cobijo bajo mi ala y la verdad ninguna quería contar mucho la de sorrow por un lado por respeto a sus memorias y por otro por todo lo que vimos, pero sabíamos que debíamos de hacerlo y lo hicimos, entre las tres les contamos todo, desde su cita a la creatura que nos atacó y parte de lo que vimos ya que estaba rising con nosotros y la verdad ya estaba demasiado aterrada de oírlo todo.

Heal: d- demonios… (estaba pálida de escuchar lo último) ¡Pero Qué Rayos Tiene Sorrow En Esa Cabeza? ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Pueda Imaginar Algo Así?

Luna: (me miro bastante seria) elis, ¿estas segura de que solo fue una pesadilla?

Elis: agg no lo sé luna, no hemos podido hablar con sorrow respecto a eso, y la verdad pienso que ya antes había visto a esa cosa porque supo que hacer en el momento que la vio.

Heal: tú… ¿no recuerdas haber visto algo parecido a eso? Después de todo ambos siempre están juntos.

Elis: no heal… (negué con la cabeza) no siempre estuvimos juntos, antes de conocernos no me pregunten que hacía porque la verdad jamás le pregunte era casi una regla no escrita de nuestro grupo, no preguntábamos del pasado de sorrow si él quería nos contaba pero ninguno lo presionaba, así que es posible que el haya visto a esa cosa antes de conocernos.

Heal: elis… (le fallaron las patas y estaba por llorar) no bromees ¿me estás diciendo que esa cosa anda suelta por algún lado de equestria?

En ese momento hasta rising se pegó mucho más a mí y me miro casi que suplicando que fuera mentira.

Luna: no… dudo que algo como eso camine por equestria pueden estar tranquilas, una masacre como esa nunca se ha cometido, así que tampoco esa cosa existe, (me miro bastante seria) pero sea como sea solo hay un poni que tiene la respuesta y tenemos que tratarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde, así que me voy yendo de una vez para tratar a sorrow, y solo roguemos por que no sea demasiado tarde para él.

Elis: hey (esta vez se me senté aun a pesar que heal y rising intentaban detenerme) ni sueñes que me quedo aquí, con el tratamiento de sorrow vas a necesitar mi ayuda por que sí.

Heal: (encendió su cuerno y esta vez logro acostarme en la cama) ¡ni habar elis tú te quedas donde estas!

Luna: (suspiro y le puso un casco a heal en al hombro) está bien heal, yo me encargare que no se sobre esfuerce.

Heal: T-T ¿porque nunca me puede tocar un paciente obediente?

Elis: -w- porque después te aburrirías, (con ayuda de luna me levante y rising se paró a mi lado ayudándome también) gracias a ambas.

Luna: no es nada, ahora vayamos de una vez.

Rising: 0.o ¿segura que estas bien?

Elis: amm -_- he estado peor créeme.

Comenzamos a caminar a la habitación donde tenían a sorrow y todas nos siguieron, supongo que la curiosidad les ganaba, en fin cuando llegamos estaban los dos de anoche dentro vueltos locos buscando entre papeles y todo lo que tuvieran en la habitación, tanto que ni notaron que nosotras entramos.

Aid: (estaba literalmente rodeado por hojas de papel) ¡pero cómo es eso tan siquiera posible?

Rad: ¿y me lo vas a preguntar a mí? (ella estaba revisando una hoja que salía de una maquina) Es tu paciente tu deberías de saber todo lo que le dieron.

En ese momento luna se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos que pararon en seco y miraron con algo de vergüenza a luna he inmediatamente se inclinaron.

Luna: (les hizo una seña para que se levantaran) bien, alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar ¿porque hay semejante caos aquí?

Aid: bueno vera princesa… (él se levantó y miro bastante nervioso a luna) ¿Recuerda que les dijimos que el paciente estaba por morir antes? (ella asintió) bueno, pues de un momento a otro simplemente se recuperó, ayer por la noche le hicimos varios estudios más para intentar dar con lo que tenía pero nos fue simplemente imposible, y hoy cuando vinimos a verlo pues resulta que se estabilizo por sí solo y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

En ese momento todas me miraron con una ceja levantada en una clara señal de sospecha.

Luna: ¬_¬ si, ya me pregunto yo de cómo lo habrá hecho, en fin first aid, red heart, por el momento tengo que pedirles que se retiren.

Aid: pero princesa el paciente…

Luna: (les sonrió confiada) no se preocupen por él, yo me hare cargo de aquí en adelante.

Aid: bien princesa… (suspiro deprimido) agg si usted lo dice, entonces le deseo suerte.

Con eso ambos se retiraron cabizbajos de la sala y tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de lastima por ellos.

Rainbow: ¿y qué es lo que vas a hacer luna?

Luna: bueno lo primero es revisar el estado de su alma al igual que pinkie.

Elis: (me senté en el suelo con un poco de dolor) auch… esta terrible luna, eso te lo aseguro.

Luna: (asintió y camino a donde sorrow) lo tendré en cuenta.

Rising: (me miro muy extrañada) ¿y cómo es que sabes eso si luna no ha hecho nada?

Elis: jeje bueno digamos que tengo mis maneras, (la mire y me reí un poco) y de todas maneras, ¬u¬ ¿y de donde salió esa familiaridad que tienes ahora con luna?

Rising: ah pues porque ella también ayudo a heal a cuidarme mientras ustedes no estaban.

Elis: bueno… °u° otra cosa que agradecerle entonces.

Heal desconecto todas las maquinas que sorrow tenía pegadas y luego luna comenzó a hacer lo suyo, cerro sus ojos y de su cuerno salieron los hilos blancos de antes y entraron en el cuerpo de sorrow pero a medida que pasaban los minutos note como luna comenzaba a sudar hasta que libero una bocanada de aire retenido y los hilos se fueron.

Luna: (miro desesperada a sorrow) tch no es posible, su cuerpo en ningún momento murió, ¡cómo es que no puedo encontrar su alma!

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para todas, y algunas estaban por llorar por lo que luna dijo.

Elis: tranquilas no se ha muerto, luna si está en su cuerpo pero te lo dije antes, está fatal, vas a tener que usarme como un puente para llegar a él.

Luna: ni hablar, déjame intentar de nuevo.

Luna de nuevo cerró los ojos y esta vez saco el doble de hilos que antes comenzando a revisar minuciosamente el cuerpo de sorrow y de nuevo al pasar los minutos ella comenzó a sudar.

Elis: luna no seas testaruda, te vas a terminar agotando a este paso, solo úsame de una vez.

Rainbow: ¿princesa por qué no solo usa a elis y listo? (miro extrañada a luna) ¿Que no será más rápido de esa forma?

Luna: ni hablar… (aún mantenía los ojos cerrados) no pienso hacerlo hasta que sea definitivo que no puedo dar con él.

Pinkie: umm no lo entiendo ¿por qué se reúsa a hacerlo?

Luna: (luna estaba sudando a mares con los ojos apretados) ¡porque la muy tarda no me engaña! está bastante más débil de lo que pensaba, cuando te traía hasta aquí aproveche para revisarte elis, y si hablamos de almas inestables la tuya es la que se lleva el premio, si te uso de puente puede que termines destrozada en el proceso.

Elis: tch… (la mire un poco molesta) hey quien te dio permiso para hacer eso, (con bastante dolor pero aun así me levante y camine hasta estar frente a ella) que sepas que no soy para nada frágil, y si te digo que me uses entonces no dudes.

Antes que luna pudiera hacer algo tome uno de los hilos de su cuerno con la boca y luego cerré los ojos y me concentre en sorrow, dolió como el demonio y termine gritando por ello ya que sentía como mi cuerpo se destrozaba pero logre encontrar a sorrow y en ese momento luna abrí los ojos y retiro todos los hilos a excepción de uno que estaba atado al alma de sorrow.

En ese momento no pude evitar el caer de espaldas jadeando como loca y sintiendo como mi cuerpo no me daba para nada, todas me miraban preocupadas y me fueron a ayudar, heal me reviso por completo pero físicamente no me había pasado nada grave.

Elis: (di la mejor sonrisa que pude) jeje ¿lo ves? te dije que nada malo iba a pasar.

Luna: elis, lo que hiciste… (me miro enojada) ¡Fue Lo Más Estúpido Que Pudiste Haber Hecho Idiota! ¡Si No Me Hubiera Ajustado De Inmediato En Estos Momentos Serias Un Jodido Pedazo De Metal Sin Vida Tarada! ¡En Tu Vida Vuelvas A Hacer Eso!

Elis: (cerré los ojos y me reí un poco) vamos ¿de qué te quejas si al final todo salió bien? solo procura tratar a sorrow y listo, la verdad lo necesito despierto cuanto antes.

Luna: (respiro un poco para calmarse) agg demonios elis aun así promete que no vas a hacer algo así de nuevo.

Elis: (en ese momento mire a rising quien estabas mas confundida que nada) bien prometo no hacer algo así de nuevo.

Luna: bien, entonces veamos lo que tenemos aquí.

En ese momento ya con el alma de sorrow localizada luna lo rodeo con la misma esfera que a pinkie y al igual que ella el alma de sorrow reemplazo su cuerpo dejándonos a todas bastante sorprendidas ya que estaba técnicamente despedazado.

No tenía sus cascos y se notaba que le fueron arrancados, una profunda mordida en su cuello y en varias partes de su cuerpo, tenía profundas marcas de garras y por si fuera poco algunas terminaron arrancándole la carne de ese sitio, y para completar todo, cada herida era un foco de corrupción en donde la oscuridad salía de la herida como si de sangre se tratara, rising, heal, y pinkie no pudieron aguantar el verlo así y de inmediato corrieron del lugar a vomitar en otro lado, mientras que luna y rainbow estaban en shock de ver su estado.

Elis: luna… (una lagrima se me resbalo) ¿crees poder hacer algo?

Luna: elis, lo único que puedo hacer por él es sacar la oscuridad de su alma… (Comenzó a quitar primero la oscuridad) la reconstrucción de la misma es un campo para nada explorado de la magia ya que se considera un taboo, y ya rompí uno al estudiar un hechizo como estos que estoy usando.

Rainbow: por celestia… (cayo sentada de trasero) ¿cómo es posible que pueda tener una cara así aun en ese estado?

A pesar de estar en ese estado el rostro de sorrow no era de dolor ni amargura, era solo de una completa paz, de hecho sonreía y parecía que el solo dormía tranquilamente.

Elis: rainbow es bastante complicado de explicar.

Luna: (me miro con una ceja levantada) ¿acaso tú lo sabes?

Elis: si luna, (asentí sin quitarle la vista a sorrow) conozco a la perfección ese sentimiento, después de todo yo ya morí una vez y cuando lo hice esa fue la última expresión que vieron en mí.

Rainbow: elis… (me miro enojada) no es para nada gracioso que digas eso ¿Por qué rayos dices que moriste, si estas justo aquí con nosotras?

Elis: ¬_¬ rainbow crees que termine siendo una daga porque ¿por moda? No, yo morí cuando tenía 14 años de edad y tengo 3 años viviendo como un arma viviente.

Rainbow: (miro a otro lado con un poco de arrepentimiento) siento haberte preguntado eso.

Elis: (me encogí de hombros) tranquila, es por eso que puedo decirte por que tiene esa cara el tarado este, ¿sabes?… cuando yo morí lo hice por una razón y esa fue solo el salvar la vida de mis compañeros, al igual que él casi lo hizo por nosotras, si hubiéramos intentado el pelear como él… tch, no me gusta admitirlo pero es probable que ahora mismo ninguna de nosotras estuviera respirando en estos momentos, por eso el tomo esa decisión, nos puso a nosotras primero que a él, al igual que yo hice hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Luna: elis… (paro de hacer el hechizo respirando agitadamente) no estoy tan agg… de acuerdo con eso agg… puede que tú te vayas en paz…pero los que se quedan detrás agg… al recordar eso solo van a sentir una cosa… y es culpa.

Elis: lo sé, pero en algún momento es algo que aceptas y superas luna, como también es algo que te dice que tan valiosa es tu vida que otro poni la dio por ti… al recordar eso no creo que sea algo que te llene de tristeza sino más bien de convicción por seguir adelante.

Rainbow: ¡aah rayos! (se agarró ambos cascos con la cabeza) ¿Saben qué? -_- No sirvo para estos temas, ya ambas me tienen mareada.

Luna: -u- bueno supongo que dejemos el tema hasta allí entonces.

Luna se tomó un respiro de nuevo y luego reanudo el tratamiento de sorrow, de nuevo toda la oscuridad en su alma fue retrocediendo, no lo quería admitir delante de ellas pero ya para ese momento no aguantaba más, simplemente me sentía pésima, la verdad es que el que me usaran de puente me dejo aún más inestable de lo que ya estaba y simplemente no pude ya resistirlo, mi cuerpo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo pero antes que desapareciera sentí una pequeña cantidad de magia entrar en mi haciendo que de inmediato abriera los ojos y al ver luna también me había rodeado con su magia y le obligaba a mi cuerpo a absorberla.

Luna: demonios elis (al estar con ambos hechizos termino sudando a mares) ¡Eres Una Tarada! ¡Como Demonios Se Te Ocurre No Decirme Nada Idiota, Más Te Vale Que Aguantes Allí!

Elis: siento eso luna… (sonreí un poco) pero mi prioridad ahora es sorrow, no te preocupes por mí, en dado caso que desapareciera solo regresaría a la daga a descansar y recuperar el estado de mi alma.

Luna: elis luego tú y yo vamos a hablar del tema pero de momento solo aguanta.

Cerré los ojos y me relaje un poco mientras absorbía un poco de la magia de luna, y tengo que admitir que era tan siquiera un poco efectivo ya que mi alma aunque sea un poco se estaba estabilizando y tanto el dolor como la pesadez que tenía estaban pasando un poco, en ese momento escuche como entraron a la habitación y al abrir los ojos mire a pinkie, heal y a rising que vieron con mucha extrañeza la escena.

Heal: O_O ¡pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué elis también está dentro de la magia de luna?

Rainbow: ¡Por Que La Muy Tarada No Deja De Guardarse Las Cosas Importantes! (piso fuerte el suelo y me miro enojada) ¿Cuando Demonios Piensas En Confiar En Nosotras! ¿Que Acaso Aun Nos Ven Como Unas Estúpidas?

Pinkie: (abrió los ojos como platos al ver así a rainbow) r- rainbow cálmate, (miro a luna) ¿luna que fue lo que paso aquí?

Luna: (estaba por hablar pero ella se me adelanto) que la muy estúpida de elis si resulto gravemente afectada por lo que hicimos antes y decidió no decir nada.

Elis: (ok todas me dieron una mirada asesina en ese momento y trague bien hondo) en mi defensa diré que no es tan grave lo que me paso, y que prefería que siguiera tratando a sorrow que es el que está bien grave.

Heal: (suspiro y miro a luna) luna ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

Luna en ese momento paro su magia y tanto sorrow como a mí nos soltó, solo por curiosidad intente levantarme pero aun si no pude note una ligera mejora en comparación a ayer.

Elis: O.O guao, nunca pensé que alimentarme de la magia de otro que no fuera sorrow pudiera tener efecto en mi cuerpo.

Rising: 0-o ¿alimentarte de la magia?

Elis: ¬_¬ larga historia rising te la cuento después.

Luna: (cerro sus ojos y vi cómo se aguantó las ganas de vomitar y su melena estaba de nuevo cambiando de su melena etérea o algo así a ser un celeste oscuro de nuevo) ah rayos, eso fue demasiado pesado, nunca en mi vida algo tomo tanta magia de mi como hoy (suspiro rendida) agg ¿alguna podría por favor llamar a celestia y a cadence?

Rainbow: (asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida) bien vuelvo en un momento.

Heal: amm princesa luna ¿está bien?

Luna: si es solo que usar esos hechizos ya me dejo drenada, solo espero que por lo menos celestia los sepa para ayudar a este par de tarados.

Elis: (me cruce de cascos y desvié un poco la mirada) hey para que sepas que también tengo sentimientos.

Luna: ¬_¬ en estos momentos eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso elis, (volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza en el suelo) rayos que celestia llegue de una vez.

Elis: (cerré los ojos estando allí acostada) aun con eso me siento bastante cansada.

Heal: y no es para menos, en estos momentos solo deberías de estar en la cama de mi habitación durmiendo en vez de estar aquí, (me levanto con su magia del suelo haciendo que abriera los ojos y me puso en una de las camillas del lugar) si vas a estar de testaruda por lo menos descansa allí.

Elis: (me acomode en la almohada de la camilla y cerré los ojos) bueno creo que seguiré tu concejo, al menos hasta que lleguen celestia y cadence.

Mientras las demás seguían hablando caí dormida.


	74. ¡Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos!

Cap 74: ¡Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos!

Cuando desperté abrí los ojos pero en la sala solo estábamos sorrow aun inconsciente, yo acostada en la camilla de antes y rising que estaba acostada a mi lado, me moví un poco para limpiar mis ojos y en eso rising se despertó bostezando.

Elis: ups lamento haberte despertado.

Rising: (se comenzó a frotar los ojos) no importa, de todos modos ya había dormido.

Elis: bueno en fin, O-o ¿qué paso con todas? ¿Ya vinieron celestia y cadence?

Rising: o.0 vaya ese hechizo que te lanzó luna entonces sí que fue efectivo si no te diste cuenta.

Elis: ¿uh? (me sobe un poco la cabeza) ¿cuenta de qué?

Rising: de que ya hace algunas horas que los trataron a ambos, lograron quitar toda la oscuridad a sorrow y la princesa hizo algo de darte magia o algo así, ¿pero para que darte magia si eres una pegaso?

Comencé a mover un poco mi cuerpo pero sin movimientos bruscos y aun dolía demasiado pero me era soportable, pero deje eso de lado y me concentre en el vínculo y me di cuenta que sorrow también estaba mejorando poco a poco, cosa que de verdad me alivio en gran medida.

Rising: (me dio un golpecito en un flanco) ¬-¬ ¿hey de verdad vas a ignorarme?

Elis: (pestañe un poco rápido y luego la mire sonriendo) oh si lo siento, mira con respecto a eso rising es… amm bueno la verdad es bastante complicado y no es algo que me guste que otros se enteren.

Rising: hay vamos (se puso a dos patas y me señalo con sus cascos) ¡de ahora en más estaré viviendo con ustedes! ¿por qué no me lo puedes contar?

Elis: ¬.¬ ya te lo dije rising, no es algo que me guste que otros se enteren.

Rising: a- acaso (ok en ese momento sus pupilas se pusieron pequeñas del miedo) ¿tienes alguna enfermedad terminal?

Elis: 0.O no tengo idea de donde sacaste eso, pero no es eso, estoy perfectamente sana… -_- al menos de enfermedades claro.

Rising: hay vamos (me puso ojos de cachorro) por favor dímelo.

Elis: (al mirarla solo suspire) agg rising, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en saberlo?

Rising: (comenzó a frotar un cascos un poco nerviosa) porque hace unas horas te vi… vi como casi desaparecías pero dejaste de hacerlo cuando luna te rodeo de su magia, le pregunte a todas pero aparte de heal que me dijo que no sabía de eso ninguna de las demás me quiso responder, a cada que preguntaba solo cambiaban el tema.

Elis: (me lleve un casco a la cara y suspire) agg así que viste eso… (Cerré los ojos un momento y luego y mire a rising) bien ágamos un trato, yo te diré el porqué de eso, pero a cambio tú me responderás a una pregunta con total sinceridad.

Rising: (me miro un poco dudosa) ¿q- que pregunta?

Elis: (la mire bastante seria) dime que somos sorrow y yo para ti, si me respondes eso entonces te lo diré.

Rising: (abrió los ojos a mas no poder y la note bastante nerviosa) ¿p- por qué quieres saber eso?

Elis: (le sonreí un poco) vamos respóndeme esa pregunta y entonces te lo diré.

Me dio bastante risa mirar a rising en ese momento ya que comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto mientras murmuraba pensando en su respuesta hasta que al final termino gritando y parándose a dos patas mientras se agarraba la cabeza en clara frustración.

Rising: (se sentó delante de mí con la cabeza baja pero mirándome) no lo sé ¿bien?, solo sé que no quiero que se vayan y me dejen sola de nuevo.

Elis: (sonreí un poco) pero aun si nos vamos no estarías sola, todavía estarían contigo luna y heal ¿no?

Rising: si pero no es igual, no sé, aun si me tratan bien… simplemente no es igual, me siento más cómoda con ustedes dos.

Elis: (sonreí un poco al oírla) bueno, no es la respuesta que esperaba… pero un trato es un trato (saque la daga y la tome por la hoja dejando muy confundida a rising) agarra esto.

Rising: (ella dudo un momento pero igual me hizo caso y agarro la daga con su boca) puag sabe horrible… (En ese momento ella abrió los ojos a mas no poder y pude ver perfectamente un escalofrió que recorrió su lomo cuando un poco de la energía de la daga recorrió su cuerpo) ¿q- q- que es esto?

Elis: (señale la daga un poco seria) eso rising es en realidad mi cuerpo.

Rising: (en ese momento me miro más que extrañada) ¿tu cuerpo? ¿Pero de que hablas? si estas justo frente a mí.

Elis: rising… (negué un poco con la cabeza) no soy una poni como tal, la verdad soy un alma atrapada en una arma o arma alma para abreviar, eso que tienes en la boca es mi verdadero cuerpo, y lo que tienes delante de ti es digamos solo una ilusión muy bien hecha de mi alma a través de la magia.

En ese momento abrió la boca a mas no poder y la daga cayó al suelo mientras que no me quitaba la vista de encima, le di un momento a ver pero nada que reaccionaba así que le cerré la boca y luego fue que reacciono.

Rising: (se alteró al punto que estaba temblando) p- p- pero eso es imposible, n- n- no importa cómo te vea pareces una pegaso normal para mí, no hay forma de que lo que me dices sea cierto.

Elis: (en ese momento me levante de la cama e intente acercarme pero ella retrocedió un poco) ug n- no rising no te estoy engañando (tome la daga del suelo y la desaparecí) por mucho que no me guste es la verdad, solo soy el alma de una pegaso que quedó atrapada en esa daga, si no fuera por sorrow estaría atrapada dentro de esa daga sin poder salir jamás, (le sonreí para intentar calmarla) pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, (intente una pose para mostrar los músculos de mis cascos) a- aún sigo siendo la misma pegaso medio loca de siempre… (en ese momento ya se me salieron las lágrimas) y por cierto auch una ayudita por favor.

La verdad logre lo que quería, rising al verme así se calmó y rio un poco para luego venir en mi rescate y ayudarme a sentarme en la cama y respire un poco aliviada, pero aun así rising me veía con mucha duda.

Rising: (bajo la vista al suelo) elis dime algo… a… a… (Como se le formo un nudo en la garganta le di un golpecito en el lomo y la alenté a seguir, ella respiro y luego lo soltó) acaso tu… ¿moriste?

Elis: (me lleve una casco a la mentón) umm bueno la verdad es que si lo hice, estuve muerta por un tiempo, ¿Por qué? (me reí un poco) ¬w¬ ¿quieres saber que hay después de la muerte?

Rising: 0.0 mejor en otra ocasión, pero quiero saber si pueden traer a mis padres como a ti.

Esa fue una pregunta que la verdad nada que me esperaba, esta vez fui yo la que quedo con la boca abierta a más no poder así que ella me cerró la boca y luego reaccione y la mire.

Elis: agg (en ese momento me acosté en la cama) rising de verdad entiendo que extrañes a tus padres y que los quieras de vuelta pero no es algo que se pueda ni se deba de hacer.

Rising: (se paró a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡pero lo hicieron contigo! ¿Por qué no pueden con mis padres?

Elis: (cerré los ojos un momento y luego la mire) por muchas razones rising, primero si lo hiciéramos solo serían un arma más del montón, no van a poder salir igual que yo, segundo hacer eso sería condenar sus almas a una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento, ¿crees que algo así viene sin consecuencias? (negué con la cabeza) no rising, tiene sus consecuencias, dime algo ¿crees que de verdad me quedare con sorrow para siempre? (ella me miro dudosa así que suspire y respondí) agg la respuesta es simplemente no, él va a envejecer en algún momento y por más que me duela yo tendré que verlo morir para luego quedar atrapada eternamente en la daga y pasare a ser solo otro un instrumento más para asesinar, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerle eso a tus padres?

En ese momento ya ella comenzó a llorar bastante así que solo la tome entre mis cascos y la apoye en mi pecho con cuidado mientras ella lloraba.

Rising: solo quiero verlos de nuevo, ¿acaso es algo malo el querer volverlos a ver? Ni siquiera les pude decir cuánto los amaba en el último momento, cuando todo paso estaba… estaba aterrada, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería decirles que no se fueran, pero no pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo no se movía y solo termine mirando como esas cosas los despedazaban frente a mí.

Elis: no hay nada de malo en que los extrañes rising… (comencé a acariciar su melena) y puedo asegurarte que ellos sabían cuánto los amabas aun si no lo oyeron de ti, estoy muy segura que lo sabían, (la abrace un poco más fuerte) además nunca debes de olvidar que aun si no los ves ellos a ti si te ven y de hecho creo que se los acabas de decir.

Rising: (desvió su mirada al suelo muy decaída) todos me dicen eso… pero no creo que eso sea cierto.

Elis: bueno pues empieza a créelo.. (me reí un poco mientras la abrazaba) jeje después de todo te lo está diciendo alguien que ya estuvo muerta, (rising asintió aun llorando) por ahora descansa rising ya mañana si quieres podemos hacerle una visita a la tumba de tus padres.

Ella asintió de nuevo aun en mi pecho y al poco rato ambas quedamos dormidas sin importar si era de día o de noche, la verdad no tenía ni idea de la hora pero solo quería descansar de momento.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya cuando me desperté rising de algún modo logro escaparse sin que lo notara… mire alrededor, sorrow aún estaba fuera de combate y no había nadie más en la sala, luego vi mi cuerpo estaba completamente vendada aun pero al menos no había sangre en ninguna de ellas, guarde los guantes y con ayuda de mis dedos me quite lo más cuidadosamente posible las vendas y al ver mi pecho casi que se me sale una lagrima al verlo, estaba totalmente cosida y grapada desde mi pecho hasta lo más bajo de mi abdomen.

Elis: "demonios eso va a dejar una muy fea marca porque si TnT ¿ahora cómo se supone que voy a hacer para atraer algunos corceles? Cuando vean esa cosa fijo que salen disparados" agg "las cosas por las que una chica tiene que pasar".

Como sea me toque un poco la herida y la verdad sí que dolía aun.

Elis: "tal parece que aun con la magia de las princesas no fue suficiente para que mi regeneración se activará totalmente" Tch sorrow despierta de una maldita vez, este es el momento menos indicado para que andes durmiendo.

Volví a colocarme los vendajes y luego intente levantarme, me dolía pero era un dolor que podía manejar, camine de nuevo a donde estaba sorrow y esta vez me subí encima de él y junte mi frente con la suya, cerré los ojos y me concentre lo más que pude en el vínculo, la verdad estaba despedazado por lo que paso antes.

Elis: (saque la daga de nuevo) "espero que esto funcione"

Le hice un pequeño corte en una de las patas de donde salió un poco de sangre y la deje caer sobre la daga, las runas de la misma comenzaron a brillar para luego hacerme un pequeño corte yo en una mano y llenar su cuerno con un poco de esta, luego coloque la daga en su cuerno y en ese momento debajo de nosotros se dibujó un circulo de color negro verdusco y casi toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento me dejo, caí encima de él, pero la magia no se detuvo al poco en mi cuello se manifestó un grillete atado a una cadena de color negra con un sinfín de grietas y una oscura niebla comenzó a rodearnos.

Elis: (cerré uno de mis ojos por el cansancio) te vas a molestar por esto cuando despiertes pero ya me perdonaras.

Lamí la sangre en su pata y luego la cadena comenzó a absorber la niebla y a restaurarse poco a poco a medida que tomaba de su sangre, lo admito era tremendamente asqueroso el sabor de la sangre pero me mantuve haciéndolo hasta que la cadena llego al punto que quería, deje de tomarla limpie la sangre de la daga y la de su cuerno y el circulo desapareció, en ese momento caí rendida en su pecho, revise el vínculo y tal como quería de nuevo estaba restaurado.

Estaba por proceder con el siguiente paso cuando escuche detrás de mí unas tasas quebrarse y al voltear estaban 4 potrillas que conocía perfectamente, scoot, sweetie, applebloom y rising, absolutamente las 4 me veían aterradas y estaban retrocediendo cuando las mire.

Elis: (apenas si tenía voz para hablar) por favor no salgan corriendo.

Pero la verdad fue inútil las 4 salieron huyendo a lo más que daban, suspire y solo me deje caer en el pecho de sorrow después de ese hechizo apenas me podía mantener consiente, en definitiva no podía correr para detenerlas.

Elis: agg "por lo que más quieran scoot y rising, no dejen que les cuenten a los demás".

Me quede un rato acostada encima de sorrow para intentar recuperarme un poco y cuando tuve las suficientes fuerzas para moverme me separe un poco de el para acercar mi cebeza a la suya, lo admito estaba un poco apenada pero igual me trague la pena y lo bese… y no mee referia a un beso rápido, tuve que darle un buen beso que duro lo suficiente para que los encantos funcionaran y me ermitieran pasarle parte de mis fuerzas a él, pude notar como poco a poco el estado de su alma estaba mejorando hasta que finalmente el despertó.

Al ver que lo besaba abrió los ojos a mas no poder y en ese momento me separe dejando una delgada línea de saliva en nuestras bocas, me limpie la boca con un casco y me dio un poco de risa el mirarlo completamente rojo y la verdad aunque no lo quisiera admitir aun yo también lo estaba.

Elis: (sonreí de lo más tranquila) bueno parece si funciono al final, bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos.

Sorrow: (me miro de arriba abajo) O.O amm bien pero ¿por que el beso?

Elis: (me cruce de cascos fingiendo molestia) pues si no te gusto solo dilo y ya.

Sorrow: (en ese momento sí que pensé que estaba por explotar de lo rojo que estaba) n- no me refería a eso elis, solo te pregunte la razón.

Elis: (comencé a sobarle el pecho con una mano) ¬w¬ ah pero admites que te gusto ¿no? (me reí un poco al verlo balbuceando y luego le tape la boca) ya juegos aparte, sorrow de verdad no bromeo cuando digo que casi terminaste muriendo, tuve que forzar al vínculo a repararse y el beso fue para ayudar a tu alma a restaurarse, (ya en ese momento no me pude aguantar lo abrace mientras lloraba un poco) lo que me haces hacer para que no mueras tarado.

Sorrow: (él se sorprendió un poco pero también me abrazo) lamento eso elis, pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que pudiéramos salir.

Elis: entonces ni te atrevas a quejarte por lo que hice.

Sorrow: y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, perdona por preocuparte de esa forma.

Pasamos un buen rato allí los dos acostados y abrazados hasta que al final deje de llorar y me senté encima del mas por molestarlo que por otra cosa

Sorrow: O.o amm bien ¿que rayos te paso? ¿Porque estas así de vendada?

Elis: agg ¬_¬ bueno es algo larga la historia.

Le conté todo desde que nos despertamos todos atrapados, la lucha que tuvimos, el cómo resulte herida, que encontramos y logramos salvar a shy, lo del pueblo, y lo demás, el me miro bastante sorprendido por todo lo que se perdió, entendió el motivo de mi preocupación y me abrazo disculpándose una y otra vez, pero paro en el momento que escuchamos la puerta abrir y entraron celestia y luna, a ambas se les notaba el cansancio en los ojos, pero ambas quedaron en blanco al vernos.

Tia: (se puso colorada) amm creo que podemos venir después.

Luna: ¬w¬ ¿bromeas? (saco unas palomitas y una silla para sentarse) Ni de chiste me pierdo el espectáculo.

Elis: -_- bien es estúpido que diga que no es lo que parece así que en vez de eso solo diré… ¬u¬ que lo disfruten.

Sorrow: O.O ¿pero es que te volviste loca? No estamos teniendo sexo ni nada, esta tarada solo se sentó en mi estómago para molestarme pero se le olvido que tengo buena resistencia y que eso no me va a molestar.

Luna: tch… (chasqueo la lengua y guardo la silla) ¬n¬ aburridos, en fin °u° es bueno ver que ambos están bien, (me miro de manera bastante inquisitiva) pero de aquí no me voy hasta que nos expliques que demonios se supone que hiciste para despertarlo.

Tia: (se aclaró la garganta un poco y nos miró a ambos) y una buena revisada a sus almas por que no pienso dejar que salgan de aquí hasta que ambos estén bien recuperados, ¬_¬ y luna ¿que hemos hablado sobre estas cosas?

Luna: hay no vamos a empezar con esas celi, (levanto sus hombros de lo más despreocupada) hace ya bastante que no tenemos ni vemos uno de esos espectáculos, así que ¿por qué no disfrutarlos?

Tia: -_- tu y yo vamos a tener una buena charla después, (volvió a vernos a ambos de cascos cruzado) en fin espero por ambos.

Elis: (no hace para nada falta decir ambos estábamos más rojos que un tomate y rascándonos el cuello) amm ok como lo explico, verán ya ambas saben de nuestro lazo ¿verdad? Bueno yo a través de la magia de sorrow puedo regenerar mi alma, así que solo invertí el proceso para ayudarlo a él a regenerar la suya y por eso el beso, se requiere contacto emm digamos directo para que funcione y era un beso ooh una buena montada.

Sorrow: O.o creo que no era necesario decir lo último elis.

Tanto celestia como luna sonrieron de manera picara.

Tia: ¬u¬ así que ya han intentado el segundo ¿eh picarones?

Luna: ¬w¬ vamos celi… (le dio un pequeño codazo a celestia) ¿qué te esperabas? Es obvio que al menos una vez ya han mostrado un rodeo estos dos, después de todo hace 2mil años no existía la tv.

Sorrow: (grito más que apenado) ¡Podemos Dejar El Tema Aparte Por Favor?

Tia: (se tapó la boca mientras reía un poco) bueno ya dejamos el tema, pero como sea vengan acá ambos para hacerles un pequeño chequeo.

Me baje de sorrow ya que la verdad hasta él momento no me dieron ganas de moverme y poco a poco camine hasta donde estaban luna y celestia para luego sentarme delante de ellas junto con sorrow que también se levantó.

Elis: bueno hagamos esto rápido.

Luna: bien solo quédate quieta.

Luna me comenzó a examinar con los hilos tal como hizo con pinkie cosa que pienso que era en vano ya que técnicamente era un alma… pero en ese momento entendí a la pobre de pinkie ya que me comencé a sentir cada vez más… amm digamos divertida.

Tenía una extraña piquiña en el posterior que la verdad me estaba volviendo loca y para mi suerte luna saco los hilos antes que pasara a mayores, luego de eso me rodeo de nuevo con su magia y de estar manifestada físicamente pase a ser alma de nuevo, cosa que agradecí como nada ya que sin cuerpo físico no había manera de sentir lo de antes, en fin, los tres por alguna razón comenzaron a mirarme más que extrañados y al verme bien fue que comprendí el por qué, en el cuello tenía el grillete junto a la cadena y aparte en cada una de mis patas también tenía un grillete junto con pequeñas cadenas y claro esta luego de lo que tuve que hacer también tenia algunas manchas de oscuridad en mi alma.

Elis: (moví una de mi patas para mirar las cadenas) umm interesante esto… ¿sabes? es la primera vez que las veo a pesar de que sabía que estaban allí.

Luna: (suspiro un poco triste mientras quitaba las manchas) supongo que fue el precio que pagaste ¿no?

Elis: que te esperabas… (levante los cascos de manera despreocupada) técnicamente burle a la muerte una vez, algún precio tenía que pagar y la verdad… no fue uno tan malo, solo estar atada a uno de mis compañeros de por vida.

Tia: (sonrió con un poco de lastima) si tú lo dices, en fin empecemos contigo sorrow.

Celestia tomo a sorrow y al igual que luna saco los hilos anqué en mucha menor cantidad que luna y comenzó a revisar a sorrow y justo como esperaba abrió los ojos a mas no poder para luego pasar a un tic en el ojo luego comenzó a jadear un poco hasta que termino jadeando como loco y termino con sus cascos cubriendo su entre pierna mientras que se puso rojo como un tomate, me dio un poco de risa como miraba a celestia casi que suplicándole que parara pero lamentablemente no se podía y ella continuo.

En ese momento luna termino conmigo y me regreso a la normalidad, para mi mala suerte la sensación de antes volvió pero lo ignore un poco mientras nos reímos al ver a sorrow sufrir una tortura ya que sabía lo sensible que puede ser el con el tema pero luego de eso el cambio su enfoque a mí con una mirada tremendamente perdida.

Luna: (la escuche bastante bien como olfateo el aire y luego me miro con los ojos más que abiertos) O_O hay no, elis ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en el celo?

Elis: -_- después de morir comprobé que me viene una vez al año, ¬_¬ ni la muerte te libra de ello, pero en fin todavía faltan unos meses para eso ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Luna: O.O porque si hueles bien notaras que te acaba de llegar, y tienes a un semental al borde de la locura justo delante de ti.

Tia: (celestia aún seguía revisando su cuerpo y al escuchar eso de inmediato miro a luna) O_O hay rayos, ¡luna ayúdame rápido antes que pierda la cabeza!

Luna de inmediato unió su cuerno con el de celestia y entre las dos buscaban por el cuerpo de sorrow y el ya simplemente estaba intentando caminar a donde yo estaba con intenciones más que claras, mientras por la seguridad mental de ambos yo comencé a retroceder un poco mientras reía un poco nerviosa y me contenía lo más que podía ya que mis hormonas también estaban afectándome de lo lindo.

Elis: amm no es por molestar… (ya estaba sudando a mares) pero mejor se apuran con eso, porque no saben las ganas que tengo en estos momentos de montarles un buen espectáculo.

En ese momento para nuestra suerte celestia abrió los ojos y retiro todos los hilos a excepción de uno y de inmediato luna rodeo a sorrow con su magia volviéndolo su alma, el paro y comenzó a respirar un poco más calmado mientras que yo también me relajaba un poco.

Sorrow: (miro molesto a ambas princesas) ¡nunca en mi vida dejare que hagan de nuevo algo como eso!

Tia: (miro con una ceja levantada a luna) alguien por aquí no me dijo que este hechizo tenía ese efecto.

Luna: amm siii… (se rasco la cabeza sonriendo) la verdad se me olvido advertirles sobre eso, (miro a sorrow) umm bueno dejando eso aparte parece que estas mucho mejor sorrow, lo que hizo elis vaya que funciono, (se acercó más a sorrow y llevo uno de sus casco a la mentón) umm la unión de tus cascos está bastante bien, ya no hay evidencia de que los hayas perdidos, (comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor) también desaparecieron la mayoría de los cortes y pedazos que faltaban, (se alejó un poco y se sentó delante del sonriendo) sip oficialmente ya te podemos dar de alta, solo deja que quito las manchas de oscuridad que tienes y listo.

Tia: elis (me miro sonriendo) ¿podrías por favor ir a mi habitación y esperarme haya mientras terminamos con sorrow?

Elis: -_- voy a sufrir como nada pero creo poder hacerlo ¿pero para qué quieres que vaya allí?

Tia: ¬_¬ tu solo has caso, créeme que te conviene.

Elis: agg vale (me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar a la salida) te espero haya.

Como se pueden imaginar a solo tres días de tener toda la parte baja del cuerpo abierta por segunda vez no es el suficiente tiempo para una buena recuperación y la verdad me era un infierno el caminar hasta la habitación de celestia por mí misma… varias veces tuve que detenerme para descansar de camino.

Y para poner mejores las cosas el estúpido celo tenía que venirme en este momento, cada que veía a un corcel simplemente lo veía como un fregadamente majestuoso corcel que me podría ayudar con mucho gusto y la verdad tampoco ayudaba que involuntariamente se me paraba la cola algunas veces y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar.

En fin después de una tediosa caminata hasta la habitación de celestia aproveche el momento y fui al baño ya que tenía unas tremendas ganas de hacer mis necesidades momento en el que casualmente alguien llega a la habitación.

Tia: ¿elis? Umm que raro no la vi tirada en el camino, así que supuse que estaba aquí.

Elis: (suspire vencida) ¡Aquí! espero que no te importe que usara tu baño, pero no me pude aguantar.

Tia: oh no es problema, pero asegúrate de no hacer un desastre por favor.

Luego de un momento salí del baño y vi a celestia sentada en uno de los muebles de la habitación con una taza de té agarrada con su magia y un leyendo lo que parecían reportes.

Tia: (al verme dejo lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió) es mejor que te acuestes en la cama y me dejes revisar esa herida, perdona que no te trajera pero teníamos que apartarte de sorrow por tu bien creo.

Elis: (tal como me dijo solo me acosté en la cama ya un poco cansada) agg rayos -_- en este momento no saben cuánto las detesto.

Tia: vamos… (comenzó a quitar los vendajes con su magia) ¿cómo íbamos a saber que al hacerte ese examen terminarías así?

Elis: es su hechizo ¿no? (yyy me queje como la típica potrilla) deberían saber lo que hace, (me tape la cara con una de las almohadas) rayos si esto es como la anterior en definitiva me voy con el primero que vea.

Tia: (al terminar con los vendajes miro más de cerca la herida) umm bueno la verdad te dije que vinieras para hablar un poco de ese tema, el revisar tu herida es solo por precaución, y la buena noticia es que parece que esta sanando bien.

Elis: (me senté para que celestia pusiera bien los vendajes pero igual la mire con la una ceja levantada) ¿y de que quieres hablar de eso? ¬_¬ Que ¿me vas a dar concejos de como montar a un semental por ser menor? Porque para que sepas que ya lo he hecho algunas veces.

Tia: ¬_¬ elis, las yeguas hemos pasado por eso desde hace milenios, en 2mil años créeme cuando te digo que crearon algunas maneras de engañar a las hormonas, además como te lances al primer semental que veas así como así, fijo que quedas embarazada porque no creo que sepas que son los preservativos.

Elis: ¬_¬ la verdad no me preocupo por eso celestia, te recuerdo que no tengo un cuerpo como tal así que el embarazo no es una opción conmigo, en mi caso es solo un rato de placer y listo, sin ningún tipo de riesgo, agg pero si inventaron algo para engañar el celo… entonces no me opongo a ese método.

Tia: (se rio un poco) no sabes cuantas que conozco matarían para estar en tu lugar, solo una vez al año y sin riesgo de embarazo sin necesidad de preservativos u operaciones.

Elis: (cuando celestia termino de vendarme me acosté) -_- ¿te conté que me dura hasta un mes? Y eso con algunas cuantas montadas.

Tia: O.O apesta ser tú.

Elis: y que lo digas, -_- en fin supongo que me toca pedirte alguna habitación extra si es que tienen por qué no es para nada buena idea que duerma con sorrow ¬_¬ o cerca de cualquier semental por estos días… al menos no con rising cerca.

Tia: jeje hablare con heal para que te pase el tratamiento después, puedes probar con eso y si no funciona te va a tocar la autosatisfacción hasta que se te quite o a la antigua, y con respecto a la habitación ya veremos que hacemos porque no sé si aún quedan habitaciones, de todos modos por el momento si quieres te puedes quedar aquí.

Elis: (mire a celestia y luego suspire derrotada) agg supongo que de momento esperare aquí, esto apesta, no me gusta para nada estar tan limitada.

Tia: ¿lo dices por tu herida o por el celo?

Elis: -_- por ambas, por culpa de esta estúpida herida apenas si me muevo, y por el estúpido celo me siento como una presa fácil… TnT las dos cosas que más detesto.

Tia: (me sonrió con un poco de lastima) vamos tampoco es tan malo, podrías verlo como unas simples vacaciones del trabajo y listo.

Elis: umm (mire a la ventana) diría que son vacaciones si estuviéramos en el mar y si el jodido mundo no se estuviera hundiendo más a cada segundo que no damos con las otras chicas.

Tia: me alegra que pienses en eso (me puso un casco en el hombro sonriendo) pero de verdad descasa elis, ya tú y sorrow han hecho bastante por el momento, aun si sabemos la posible posición de applejack no pensaba dejarlos irse sin que descansaran al menos una semana.

Elis: más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en nuestro caso, ninguno de los dos estamos acostumbrados a estar sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo, (cerré los ojos) hey cuando vayan a hacer que sorrow les cuente lo del sueño me llamas por favor, tengo bastante curiosidad sobre eso.

Tia: O_O aou (choco sus cascos) eso fue lo que se nos olvidó, en fin de todos modos teníamos planeado reunir al resto para que también lo escucharan así que descuida te avisaremos cuando lo hagamos.

Con eso dicho celestia salió de la habitación y yo me recosté en su cama, la verdad tengo que admitir que esa princesa sí que hule bien ya que acostada en sus almohadas pude captar su olor a… -_- estúpido celo y estúpida calentura.

Elis: (me levante y fui de nuevo al baño) "ni hablar, mejor me doy un baño para ver si me enfrió tan siquiera un poco".

Dicho y hecho asalte de nuevo su baño, llene la bañera con agua un poco fría luego mire algunos frascos con unas etiquetas muy interesantes entre las que estaban esencias para baños y jabón líquido, vertí ambos en la bañera y luego entre en la misma.

10 minutos después.

Elis: O.O "creo que celestia va a matarme por esto".

Digamos que acababa de descubrir que el exceso de jabón en una bañera termina en un baño infestado de burbujas al grado que solo se veía mi cabeza fuera de las burbujas.

Elis: TuT "pero lo va a valer porque esto si es lo que yo llamo vida".

Ignorando el desastre de burbujas seguí con mi baño por al menos otros 10 minutos y luego que salí por lo menos intente arreglarlo un poco el desastre que hice -_- pero termino con burbujas hasta en el techo, supongo que usar el viento de mis alas para intentar deshacerme de ellas no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Una vez comprobado que mis habilidades de limpieza eran menos que cero me decidí a escribir una nota al servicio al cuarto y dejarla en la puerta para luego tirarme a la cama esta vez oliendo a flores y con la cabeza un poco más despejada logrando al fin conciliar el sueño.

Me medio desperté cuando tocaron la puerta y les dije que pasaran, la mucama me miro un poco extrañada por el hecho de estar durmiendo en el cuarto de la princesa y estaba por llamar a los guardias hasta que le dije que solo estaba aquí porque la princesa lo pidió así.

Como sea ella hizo lo suyo limpiando la habitación mientras que yo solo me volví a dormir solo para despertarme por el grito que pego cuando entro al baño, me sentía un poco mal por ella así que me disculpe por eso y ella me fulmino con la mirada para terminar en una buena regañina y luego se fue para volver con refuerzos, para mi sorpresa dejaron el baño impecable así que les agradecí y ellas se retiraron luego me volví a dormir.


	75. Plan de acción

Cap 75: Plan de acción.

¿?: Veo que en verdad los pegasos tienen la habilidad de dormir todo el día ¿no?

Cuando abrí los ojos frente a mi estaba nada más y nada menos que nía vistiendo su armadura de capitana y riéndose un poco de mí, ya que salte de la cama del susto que me pego.

Nía: jiji hey me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Elis: (lo admito fue estúpido pegar ese salto ya que me tuve que agarrar el pecho del dolor) rayos ¿cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta?

Nía: (al ver mi pecho de inmediato corrió para ayudarme) O.o celestia, siento el haberte asustado, ¿te encuentras bien?

Elis: (me apoye de su lomo con una de mis alas) algo, gracias por la ayuda, y dime ¿y eso que estas aquí?

Nía: (suspiro mientras me ayudaba a sentar de nuevo en la cama) agg es solo que la princesa me mando a buscarte pero si quieres podemos esperar un rato a que te ya no te duela al menos, de nuevo siento eso.

Elis: naa paso de seguir durmiendo mejor vamos de una vez, (ella se acercó y de nuevo pase una de mis alas por su lomo para apoyarme) además te digo que he estado en peores que esta.

Nía: bueno si tú lo dices.

Una vez que salimos del cuarto comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos y de nuevo mis estúpidas hormonas me estaban dando un mal rato cosa que nía noto al verme con la cara roja y como algunos de los guardias machos se me quedaban viendo.

Nía: (me miro un poco dudosa) amm no es por ser entrometida ni nada, pero ¿de casualidad estas en esa época del mes?

Elis: "trágame tierra" (la mire un poco molesta pero no exactamente con ella) ¿tan notorio es?

Nía: (me señalo a un guardia que tenía la lengua afuera y casi aulló como lobo) ¬_¬ ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

Elis: -_- supongo que sí ¿cómo rayos le hacen los tarados para darse cuenta de eso? si me bañe con esencia y todo.

Nía: (levanto sus hombros) pues eso no exactamente evita que se exciten cuando les llegue ese distintivo olor que desprendes.

En ese momento un unicornio de pelaje verde y melena amarilla vistiendo un traje de gala junto con zapatos y bastante bien arreglado junto a otros dos unicornios más, vestidos igual se metieron en nuestro camino haciéndonos detener con unas sonrisas de más que obvias intenciones.

¿?: vaya pero que encantadoras damas tenemos aquí, ¿les apetecería venir con nosotros a tomar el té?

Nía: solo lo diré una vez… (le dio una mirada fría al unicornio) piérdanse.

¿?: (Sonrió aún mas) vamos no tienes por qué ser tan violenta solo las estamos invitando a tomar un poco de te nada más.

Elis: "Dios estúpido celo, ¿porque demonios todos los tarados con los que me cruzo se ven todos galanes?" -_- ya la oyeron piérdanse.

¿?: (Intentamos rodearlos pero de nuevo nos estorbaron) vamos no sean tan estiradas, es solo una taza de té, ¿qué mal podría hacerles?

Elis: (lo mire con una media sonrisa) si claro ¿qué mal podría hacer? (les di una fría mirada) última advertencia lárguense.

¿?: (De nuevo nos volvieron a bloquear) escúchame bien plebeya más bien deberías de es…

Ni lo deje terminar cuando de tome mi daga con una de mis alas y con la otra levante del cuello al unicornio verde estrellándolo en la pared para luego pegar la daga al cuello de este y darle una mirada vacía.

Elis: escúchame bien tarado no eres el primero que intenta el truco del maldito te conmigo, una taza con alguna droga para luego pasar un buen rato montándome y luego dejarme tirada en algún sitio si es que no me matan.

¿?: ¿e- es que te volviste loca? (Estaba sudando a mares) ¡Jamás nos atreveríamos a hacer algo así, era solo una simple invitación a tomar té!

¿?: (Otro de sus amiguitos corrió hasta donde estaba nía) h- hey ¿que no eres parte de la guardia? ¡No te quedes allí parada y ayúdalo!

Elis: (le hice un pequeño corte en el cuello haciendo que chillara de terror y mire a sus acompañantes) escúchame bien no tengo ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para aguantar a la basura de los nobles como ustedes, así que más les vale que desaparezcan de mi vista pero ya o les aseguro que este idiota no va a salir bien parado de aquí, y para su estúpida información ella no va a mover un solo casco porque ustedes trio de idiotas están interfiriendo con una encomienda directa de la princesa celestia y vamos tarde por su maldita culpa.

¿?: (El otro de ellos nos miró con las pelotas en la garganta) p- pe- pero quienes se creen u- ustedes para hablarnos así, acaso no saben que somos de…

Elis: (lance la daga entre sus piernas y clavándola en el suelo entre sus patas dejándolo congelado) me vale quienes sean los idiotas de sus familias, y con respecto a quien soy creo que sus padres me dieron el estúpido apodo de la ejecutora de la realeza (en ese momento todos se pusieron pálidos y les temblaban las patas pero al menos solté al que tenía con un ala) ahora pedazos de basura se pierden de aquí o no respondo por ustedes.

Ni bien decirlo los tres salieron corriendo del sitio dándome una buena sarta de insultos y haciendo a nía arrastrarse en el suelo de la risa.

Nía: jajaja hay rayos esto no se pudo poner mejor, creo que tu suerte de verdad apesta, (se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas) uff hace rato que no me reía así, (me dio una media sonrisa) y ¿encomienda de la princesa? ¿ejecutora de la realeza? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

De nuevo me apoye en ella mientras respiraba pesado, no lo quería admitir pero solo eso hizo que mi pecho doliera como el infierno, y nía pudo notarlo.

Elis: cuando lo único que tu cuerpo te dice es móntalos… no, no se me ocurrió nada más.

Nía: (Me obligo a sentarme para luego sentarse a mi lado) descansa un momento elis no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces así.

Aunque quería seguir tome su concejo y solo me quede un momento allí al menos hasta que me pasara el dolor del pecho, una vez que me recupere de nuevo nos pusimos en marcha hasta que llegamos a una sala que no había visto antes, era bastante amplia con un montón de libreros en las paredes, un candelabro de cristal con algunas luces colgado del techo y en medio una terriblemente grande mesa redonda de cristal con asientos también hechos de cristal y por alguna razón algo bastante grande cubierto por una sabana de color morado detrás de donde celestia estaba.

Dentro de la sala estaban todas las princesas junto con sus capitanes, también estaban las guardianas que habíamos rescatado junto con heal, care, spike, starlight y por ultimo sorrow el cual note un poco intranquilo con rising sentada a su lado, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa así que nía y yo fuimos a los únicos dos puestos libres y también nos sentamos, al mirarlos a todos note que todos tenían expresiones serias y miraban a un mapa que supongo era del territorio de equestria que estaba estirado en la mesa.

Nía: (miro a celestia) bien ya traje a elis tal como me pidieron.

Elis: yyy ¿de qué me perdí?

Tia: es bueno que llegaras, 0-o ¿pero por que tardaron tanto?

Elis: -_- no preguntes, no te va a gustar la respuesta.

Todos notamos como a hunter que estaba sentado a mi lado de inmediato se le encogieron las pupilas, se estiraron sus alas y se tapó la nariz.

Hunter: O_O amm creo que ya me di cuenta de el por qué.

Heal: (celestia miro a heal y ella de inmediato se tapó la cara con un casco) rayos ya decía yo que algo se me había olvidado, (busco algo entre sus alforjas para luego lanzarme un par de pastillas) tomate ambas de golpe o vamos a tener a unos cuantos sementales vueltos locos.

Ni bien las atrape con mis alas me las metí a la boca y las trague de golpe ganándome unas cuantas miradas de asombro, pero como siempre los ignore.

Heal: (dejo un vaso de agua que estaba levitando de nuevo en la mesa) O.o amm bueno ya con eso creo que tu pequeño problema debería de pasarse en un rato.

Tia: (se aclaró la garganta ganando nuestra atención) en fin ¿en qué andábamos? A si, ya que estamos todos reunidos tenemos un anuncio que dar, (se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de nosotros) desde que los espectros llegaron no han sido más que malas noticias para nosotros, en los primeros segundos perdimos a canterlot y nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos preparados para enfrentar una amenaza de esta magnitud, en esa batalla no murieron todos nuestros soldados solo porque la suerte nos sonrió, eso nos demostró que no estábamos preparados para enfrentar ese tipo de amenazas, por lo que tuvimos que evacuar el resto de las ciudades y refugiarnos todos aquí en el imperio de cristal.

Celestia se detuvo al lado de la sabana, luego fue cadence quien se levantó y también comenzó a caminar.

Cadence: como una medida del momento demostró ser suficiente para mantenernos a salvo, pero por muy protegidos que estamos no podemos solo depender de este sitio para toda la vida, con un aumento tan exorbitante de la población también vinieron unos cuantos problemas, hasta el momento hemos tenido el suficiente alimento para mantener a todos alimentados gracias a que la población del imperio era reducida y el imperio gozaba de muchos más campos de cultivo de los necesarios para la población y se acostumbraba a guardar el exceso de comida para posibles situaciones de emergencia, pero lamentablemente estimamos que eso solo cubrirá para los siguientes 3 meses, es un hecho que la población es demasiada para que los campos den el suficiente alimento para alimentar a todos los ponis, y ese es solo uno de muchos otros problemas.

Luego cadence también se detuvo al lado de la sabana y luna se levantó.

Luna: intentamos muchas maneras para dar solución a todos los problemas con los que nos topamos, pero cada cosa que hacemos solo es una medida temporal, así que después de mucho discutirlo entre todos junto con el concejo se llegó a una decisión, (dio un buen pisotón y nos miró a todos con bastante firmeza) ¡Es hora de que tomemos las armas y recuperemos nuestro territorio!... desde el incidente de canterlot se ha puesto a la guardia en un intensivo entrenamiento que les permitiera luchar contra nuestros enemigos y con el ataque de la última vez cada guardia tuvo una probada de a lo que nos enfrentábamos y cada uno demostró que su entrenamiento dio fruto así que ha llegado el tiempo de recuperar aquello que nos quitaron.

Sorrow: (se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y miro a todos los capitanes y princesas bastante serio) tengo solo dos preguntas que hacerles a todos, primero, no creo que sea necesario decir que nuestro enemigo cuenta con un casi ilimitado número de espectros lo que me lleva a la pregunta de ¿con cuántos soldados contamos de nuestro lado?

Shining: la guardia está dividida en 3 así que contamos con 300 mil de la guardia solar conformados principalmente por terrestres, unicornio y pegasos, al ser la más antigua es la que mayor numero tiene, 150 mil de la guardia lunar conformados mayormente por ponis murciélagos, y 50 mil de la guardia de cristal, en su mayoría terrestres con cuerpos rodeados de un cristal bastante resistente sin necesidad de una armadura, aunque también hay sus excepciones (señalo a flash) como por ejemplo el, en total seriamos 500 mil soldados.

Elis: (no pude evitar poner una mala cara y chasquear la lengua) tch esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé en un principio, (mire a las princesas) por lo menos díganme que tienen alguna forma de ayudar en el campo porque de otra forma estamos condenados.

Flash: (me dio una mirada un poco molesto) hey nos estas subestimando demasiado ¿no crees? Con nuestros números es más que suficiente para acabar con ellos sin importar cuantos sean, todos nuestros soldados son más que capaces de encargarse de ellos ahora, así que puedo asegurarte que lo de canterlot no se repetirá.

Elis: (le di una fría mirada a las princesas) si el resto de los capitanes tiene el mismo estúpido pensamiento entonces no me cabe ni la más mínima duda que estamos condenados, ¿acaso los dejaron que enfrentaran a los de nivel medio, o tan siquiera los enviaron?

Hunter: 0.o ¿nivel medio? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tia: (al ver mi mirada fija en ella suspiro y respondió) el hecho es que desde hace años los espectros se categorizaron por niveles, bajo, medio y alto, los bajos son los más comunes tales como los lobos, ascrons, corruptores, seekers, y algunos otros más, los medio… bueno en la actualidad solo hemos tenido reporte de alrededor de 17…

Elis: y ruéguenle a todos los jodidos dioses que no se encuentren a uno de nivel alto porque les aseguro que van a morir y ni sabrán que los pico en pedazos en el mejor de los casos, (mire de nuevo a los capitanes) el caso es que hasta el momento ustedes no han visto para nada de lo que son capaces esas cosas.

Sorrow: (dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa para atraer nuestra atención) en fin dejando el asunto de los números de lado, eso me deja otra pregunta, ¿como planean resguardar las ciudades que recuperemos? por cada conquista se deberá dejar un número de soldados para defenderla en caso de otro ataque, cosa que hará caer aún más nuestros números, si pudieron resolver la ventaja de los soldados y el cómo defender las ciudades entonces si puede que tengamos una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra.

Esta vez las princesas se miraron entre si y todas sonrieron confiadas.

Tia: bueno, me complace el decirte que esta vez nos les adelantamos a ustedes dos, ¿que acaso creían que solo estábamos vagueando mientras ustedes salvaban a las chicas?

Ambos las miramos un momento O_O -amm…

Luna: -_- respondan eso y los mando directo a al sol.

Tia: ¬_¬ pues para su información nosotras estuvimos creando nuevas maneras de llevarles la ventaja par de tarados, creamos algunas armas que nos ayudaran y les enseñamos a cada unicornio un nuevo repertorio de hechizos especializados para el combate, así que sí, tenemos una ventaja en el equipamiento de nuestros soldados, y con respecto a las defensas de las ciudades.

Cadence tomo con su magia la manta y al quitarla nos mostró una máquina de buen tamaño hecha mayormente de metal completamente lleno de runas pero con ventanas de vidrio que dejaban ver un enorme cristal en medio suspendido en medio de dos platos de metal, no hace falta decir que todos a excepción de las princesas estábamos perdidos así que por una vez me sentí normal.

Rainbow: O.o amm bien que rayos se supone que es esa cosa.

Pinkie: uuh (comenzó a saltar alrededor de la maquina) ¿acaso es una enorme máquina de helados y pastelillos? Porque eso sería sumamente genial.

Shy: (se tapó la mitad de la cara con su melena) amm pinkie, no es por molestarte pero no creo que una máquina de helados nos ayude a defendernos… creo.

Heal: no… (se cruzó de cascos y miro a pinkie con una ceja levantada) a menos que tu intención sea matarlos por diabetes.

Rising: (se paró batiendo la cola emocionada y poniendo ambos cascos en la mesa) ¿acaso es una bomba atómica? Siempre he querido ver una de esas desde que las mencionaron.

Hunter: (nos miró a sorrow y a mi) O.O ¿pero qué demonios se supone que le enseñaron a esa potrilla ustedes dos?

Sorrow: (levanto ambos cascos) a nosotros no nos mires, la acogimos hace apenas unas semanas.

Nía: -_- podrían de una vez decirnos que rayos se supone que es eso ¬_¬ ¿antes que me den más ganas de aplastar algunas cuantas cabezas?

Tia: -_- no es una máquina de helado y pasteles, y tampoco una bomba nuclear, (se llevó un casco al mentón y miro un poco extrañada esa cosa) aunque admito que tiene un poco de parecido, y funciona exactamente con ese tipo de energía… pero eso es historia aparte, °u° esto es un generador de escudo, crea una barrera con propiedades muy similares a la que crea el corazón de cristal, que evita que cualquier espectro pueda entrar así que no será necesario defender una muralla o algo así, con solo limpiar la ciudad meter uno de estos en el centro de la misma y activarlos tenemos una defensa más sólida que cualquier muralla en minutos, y ya que la barrera hecha por el corazón ha demostrado ser muy eficiente en repeler los ataques supongo que con esto podemos dejar segura a cada ciudad que recuperemos.

En ese momento tanto a sorrow y a mí se nos escapó una buena sonrisa cuando ellas dijeron eso.

Sorrow: bien supongo que eso nos da las ventajas que necesitamos, tal vez si tengamos esperanza después de todo.

Elis: (ya más relajada puse mis patas en la mesa y mis cascos detrás de mi cabeza) solo será cuestión de una buena estrategia y podremos recuperar algunas de las ciudades, y he de suponer que ya las tienen ¿no?

Shining: (asintió con la cabeza) así es.

Elis: je unas lindas masacres tal como las de hace tantos años supongo, eso sí que hace que me encienda aún más que el estúpido celo este.

Luna: agg bueno si las tenemos pero lamentablemente están en peligro de desmoronarse si lo que nos contaron de las memorias de sorrow son ciertas, (en ese momento a todas las que estuvimos allí nos recorrió el lomo un escalofrió y luna miro a sorrow bastante seria) sorrow necesitamos que nos digas todo acerca de esa cosa a la que se enfrentaron en tu sueño, si hay una posibilidad que esa cosa este con vida entonces vamos a estar en muy serios aprietos.

En ese momento todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a donde sorrow se encontraba sentado y el solo suspiro y sonrió cansado.

Sorrow: no saben cómo me encantaría poder hablarles más de esa cosa pero no se mucho que digamos de esa cosa, la verdad no la recuerdo de nada, es solo una creatura que me persigue en algunas pesadillas que he tenido, siempre que aparece es en una villa masacrada y siempre intenta matarme, solo me he salvado por que una extraña esfera de color azul siempre se le enfrenta y de algún modo me hace despertar, no tengo idea de si esa cosa existió en primer lugar y mucho menos si esta con vida, y tampoco sé que rayos es esa esfera que siempre lo detiene.

Tia: (se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa) entonces supongo que hasta que no confirmemos si esa cosa por lo menos existe seguiremos con los planes ya hechos.

Elis: cuando partimos.

Tia: (me miro bastante seria) pues tú en ningún momento, en tu estado no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí, y además tanto tu como sorrow tienen aún una tarea que cumplir, y no creo tener que recordarles lo importante que es la misma, por eso mismo mande a llamar a spike y a starlight ambos se encargaran de ayudar en la siguiente de las misiones.

Spike: bueno la verdad no tengo problema con ello, pero ¿ya encontraron donde tienen a otra de las chicas?

Flash: bueno, eso creemos, la verdad no es nada seguro, hace una semana uno de los grupos de reconocimiento que enviamos a appaloosa se encontraron con un grupo con las túnicas de la orden saliendo del pueblo con algunas carretas y decidieron seguirlos, según nos informan se adentraron en las montañas a los límites de badlands y sorpresa… tienen un fuerte construido en el sitio, luego de que cayera la noche y al ver la falta de guardias intentaron entrar pero para nuestra desgracia el fuerte tiene algún tipo de escudo que no les permitió el paso.

Sorrow: bueno la verdad se oye interesante, pero eso no asegura que una de las chicas este allí.

Flash: si, lo sabemos… pero es una posibilidad que no podemos ignorar, además que aún tenemos el fuerte bajo vigilancia, es solo cuestión de tiempo que nos lleguen más informes del tema.

Starlight: (los miro y bufo un poco molesta) uff ustedes los militares y sus mentes tan estiradas, ¬_¬ hey esa información por lo menos es mejor que nada, si hay un fuerte allí tiene que ser por algo ¿no crees? (luego miro a flash) dime la ubicación exacta del fuerte y yo junto con spike iremos a investigar ese fuerte mientras que elis y sorrow terminan de recuperarse.

Cadence: starlight ¿estas segura de eso? recuerda que esto no es un juego de niños, si los llegaran a descubrir es muy posible que puedan morir.

Hunter: ¿para cuando tienen planeado el primer ataque princesas?

Cadence: para dentro de 2 semanas, aún hay algunas cosas de debemos de preparar para la batalla.

Hunter: entonces yo los acompañare y me asegurare de que volvamos en una pieza.

Luna: jeje ese es mi capitán, °u° está bien, si hunter los acompaña entonces tienen mi permiso para ir.

Starlight: (se levantó muy emocionada chocando sus cascos) ¡genial! 0w0 entonces nos iremos mañana a primera hora, al fin podre poner en práctica algunas cosas que twi y yo aprendimos.

Spike: ¬w¬ hey star cálmate un poco recuerda que no vamos de día de campo.

Starlight: lo sé pero aun así es emociónate al fin tener una historia interesante que pueda contar ¬_¬ que no me involucre a mi intentando esclavizar un pueblo o torturando a algunos pobres diablos que tuvieron mala suerte.

Rising: O.o ¿y se supone que ella es de las buenas?

Sorrow: -_- ni me preguntes.

Spike: ¬_¬ anqué sea difícil de creer si… es de las buenas, (se cuzo de brazos) y además hablas como si tu fueras un santo, te vi matar a un poni inconsciente sin que te importara para nada.

Rainbow: (apoyo su cabeza un uno de sus cascos) y tampoco causo baños de sangre con inocentes animales.

Nía: (comenzó a limpiar un poco su arma con un pañuelo) ni miente como una experta cuando le conviene.

Heal: -_- y tampoco despedaza ponis en frente de una multitud.

Rising: (se cruzó de cascos y asintió) y tampoco ningún poni que se considere bueno le da un arma a una potrilla.

Starlight: O.O y yo que pensé que yo era malvada antes, pero ¿por lo menos se arrepintieron no?

Elis: (rodé los ojos) ¿porque abríamos de arrepentirnos de hacer nuestro trabajo? (en ese momento todos me dieron unas cuantas miradas oscuras) ¬.¬ bien ya entendimos estamos podridos hasta la medula, ¿podríamos dejar el tema a un lado por favor? además ya hemos hablado bastante del tema.

Luna: (se aclaró la garganta) bueno como sea ya con todo dicho podemos dar por terminada esta sesión, los volveremos a llamar cuando tengamos más información relevante que compartirles.

Con eso dicho la mayoría se levantaron y se fueron del sitio así que yo también me puse de pie y camine a donde estaba celestia.

Elis: oye no es por molestar pero ¿lograste encontrar otra habitación para que me quede?

Tia: (Se rio un poco) bueno la verdad creo que no quedan elis, siento eso… ¬u¬ y deberías de vigilar mucho mejor tu cola.

Al voltear me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba por sus anchas y tenía la cola perfectamente levantada dándole una linda vista a shining y a sorrow, los cuales hacían lo posible para no mirar, pero la verdad corceles al final no podían evitarlo.

Elis: (con una de mis alas logre bajarme la cola) -_- estúpidas hormonas, ¬_¬ creí que esas pastillas eran para evitar estas cosas.

Tia: ¬.¬ pues eso es lo que hacen, pero creo que tu caso es bastante especial.

Elis: (suspire rendida) Dios como esto siga así me vas a tener que encerar en una de esas lindas celdas del castillo para evitar que me lance a todos tus guardias.

De algún modo cadence logro llegar, pararse detrás de mí y me dio una buena olfateada a mis posteriores haciéndome saltar un poco y taparme con mi cola.

Elis: ¡h- hey¡ (la mire un poco sonrojada) no hagas eso.

Cadence: °u° sip en celo definitivamente, y no cualquier celo, sino uno de tipo alicornio.

Tia: O-o ook, entonces creo que voy a tener que encerrarte elis.

Cadence: pues la verdad no le veo lo malo, ¬w¬ solo necesita de un buen semental que la ayude con su problema, (rodo un poco los ojos) alrededor de unos 2 días sin parar claro está.

Elis: O_O no me vas a decir que tú y shining.

Cadence: naa, soy la princesa del amor elis, (sonrió más que con picardía) a mí me tiene que durar la semana completa.

Elis: (hasta yo no pude evitar ponerme pálida y que se me pararan los pelos del horror) ¡hay por Dios, y dicen que la malvada aquí soy yo! ¿Cómo Demonios Shining Da Para Tanto!

Cadence: jajaja (ella se comenzó a reír y de lo lindo hasta que se calmó y respiro un poco) uff -u- hay elis era solo una broma, nadie en su sano juicio podría durar tanto así sin morir en el proceso, ¬_¬ pero ya dejando eso aparte si es cierto que vas a necesitar un buen semental que te ayude con eso o vas a pasar el próximo mes levantándole la cola a cada poni que te pase a un lado sin importar que sean yeguas o corceles.

Luna: -_- cadence ¿cómo rayos es que sabes eso?

Cadence: (sonrió de lo más tranquila) por que antes de casarme con shining me fue bastante difícil pasar mi celo, -_- ¿o es que se les olvida que era alicornio desde antes? Y ustedes dos no me dijeron para nada de ello hasta que me paso.

Elis: (ya rendida enterré mi cabeza entre mis cascos) estúpida suerte.

Cadence: (me puso un casco en el hombro) vamos tampoco es tan malo, ¬w¬ solo pídele a sorrow que te ayude con ello y listo.

Elis: -_- hey no sé si lo has notado pero (levante ambas alas dándole un buen vistazo de las vendas y en el proceso note algunas con manchas de sangre) en esta condición como intente montar a alguien ya me veo directo en el hospital, ¡y con un demonio por culpa del idiota de antes creo que me toca darle una visita a heal!

Cadence: auch 0.o ¿cómo rayos se supone que tan siquiera estas aquí parada?

Elis: agg supongo que ya llega el punto en el que te acostumbras al dolor, en fin (les puse cara de cachorro) ¿alguien que me dé un aventón al cuarto de heal?

Cadence: (me cargo con su magia gracias al cielo) descuida yo te llevo allí, mientras… (miro a luna y a celestia) tías ¿pueden ir encargándose de los preparativos?

Luna: descuida celi y yo nos encargamos, tú lleva a elis.

Cadence asintió y me llevo al cuarto de heal flotando en su magia, de camino nos encontramos a varios de los guardias y cabe destacar que muchos se me quedaban mirando y me decían algunos cumplidos con obvias intenciones, si las miradas mataran les aseguro que hubiera desintegrado a unos cuantos cosa que hacía reír de sobre manera a cadence ya que parecía un perro rabioso.

En fin cuando llegamos al cuarto de heal ella solo me dejo en una de las camas y heal se apiado de mi alma y curo mi herida, al enterarse que era un celo comparable al de un alicornio por parte de cadence también me dio otra dosis de las pastillas y luego por esta noche me dijo que me quedara en su cuarto, y a care lo mando al de sorrow, por lo que esa noche pude dormir tranquila.

… … … … … … … … …

Amm bien desperté después del sueño más raro de mi vida el cual involucraba a unos cuantos corceles bien dotados y de inmediato me lance otra dosis de las pastillas de parte de heal cuando despertó y olio el cuarto.

Heal: (se tapó con desespero la nariz) ¡rayos elis había escuchado de celos fastidiosos pero el tuyo va más allá del fastidio! primero deja que te ayudo a darte un baño y luego tendremos que ver cómo vamos a tratar con esto.

Elis: (enterré mi cabeza en las almohadas más que avergonzada) estúpido cuerpo con sus urgencias.

Heal: (tosió un poco mientras se cubrió la nariz) cof cof diablos en tu caso te creo, ahora al baño pero ya.

Heal me ayudo a levantar y técnicamente me obligó a ir a la ducha de inmediato, cuando entre en el baño me quito los vendajes y yo me metí en la bañera pero cuando abrí el tubo de inmediato vi a heal agarrando el jabón con su magia.

Elis: (me puse más roja que un tomate) he- heal, estoy muy segura que puedo lavarme yo sola.

Heal: (comenzó a frotarme el lomo) -_- ni hablar que te dejo hacer algún esfuerzo.

Elis: (para mi terrible suerte estaba demasiado sensible) O_O he- heal por lo que más quieras para.

Heal: (me ignoro y luego de un rato comenzó a tallarme en nada menos que el principio de mis alas) ni hablar ahora aguántate.

Elis: (ya estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza cuando paso a lavar mis plumas) TnT heal, por favor yo puedo lavarme.

Heal: (esta vez paso a lavarme la cola) nada de eso, no tienes magia para lavarte sin moverte mucho, así que olvídalo.

Elis: (ya apenas me salió la voz) heal.

Heal: oh por amor a celestia ¿puedes dejar el drama? Es solo un…

No termino de hablar cuando mis patas traseras me fallaron y me termine viniendo mientras jadeaba como loca, al ella ver eso se puso más roja que un tomate y comenzó a mirar a todos lados apenada.

Heal: O_O ha- hay por celestia, lo- lo siento no era mi intención,

Elis: TuT heal en estos momento estoy más que sensible y no hay nada más sensibles que las alas de un pegaso.

Heal: amm creo que lo tendré en cuenta.

Como sea siguió lavándome solo que esta vez con mucho más cuidado y haciendo caso a mis advertencias, hasta que llego al punto crítico e inevitable ósea… la retaguardia, no había manera de poder lavarme yo sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo y era imposible ignorarla y para mi martirio tampoco había forma de hacerlo sin terminar en mi llegando al límite de nuevo en mi estado de sensibilidad, así que solo lo hicimos rápido y paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

Ya una vez que terminamos de bañarme, ambas estábamos más rojas que un tomate, en mi caso porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo con heal y ella por la pena de haberme hecho venir dos veces solo por un baño.

Elis: (la mire un poco seria) lo que paso en el baño se queda en el baño ¿hecho?

Heal: (asintió más que convencida) dalo por hecho, (me dio una rápida olfateada) pero mira el lado positivo, al menos ya no apestas a hormonas.

Elis: (de inmediato metí mi cola entre mis patas) ¬_¬ heal no hagas cosas que me hagan dar más ganas de tirarte a la cama que ya de por si me estoy esforzando para contenerme.

Heal: O.0 ¿ósea que me tienes ganas?

Elis: -_- acabo de comprobar lo que me dijo cadence, en estos momentos te aseguro le levanto la cola a cualquiera con tal de calmar a mi estúpido cuerpo.

Heal: uff apesta ser tu… ¬_¬ en más de una forma.

Elis: agg dejando eso aparte, lo que dijiste antes, ¿acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo manejar esto?

Heal: amm bueno te diría que fueras con sorrow y le dieras a tu cuerpo lo que quiere pero en tu caso eso seria fatal, ya las pastillas demostraron no ser muy efectivas que digamos, así que pensé en tomar unas muestras y ver si puedo hacer algún medicamento para ayudarte.

Elis: umm bueno no tengo nada que perder así que adelante.

Heal: (Le estire uno de mis cascos y ella se me quedo mirando) amm elis, no… exactamente de sangre.

Elis: (abrí los ojos a mas no poder) O_O aou… este, agg -_- qué más da (me gire y levante mi cola mientras que poco a poco estiraba los cascos mostrándome a ella por completo) solo tómala de una vez, cualquier cosa con tal de quitarme esta cosa de encima.

Heal busco algo en sus gavetas y tomo un algodón con un frasco luego pude sentir como paso el algodón por mis partes y luego lo guardo en el frasco.

Heal: de acuerdo… (sonrió un poco apenada) todo listo.

Elis: (de inmediato me acomode y me asegure que mi cola me tapara) agg lo que me hace hacer esto, ¿puedo quedarme aquí de momento? Le verdad aun me duele el andar caminando.

Heal: (tomo una jeringa y la preparo) claro, pero siéntate un minuto mientras te pongo esto para hacer el dolor más soportable.

Elis: (me puse un poco pálida cuando vi esa cosa) amm heal ¿no tienes mejor una pastilla?

Heal: (me miro bastante seria) elis, hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

Elis: (suspire derrotada y me senté) agg solo hazlo rápido.

Estire una de mis cascos volteando lejos y ella me coloco la inyección mientras yo temblaba un poco.

Heal: listo… (al terminar lanzo a la basura la inyectadora) ¬.¬ aun no entiendo tu miedo irracional por las agujas.

Elis: ¬_¬ y tampoco quieres saber la razón si te quieres quedar cuerda.


	76. Melancolía… nadie escapa a ella

Cap 74: Melancolía… nadie escapa a ella.

Fui de nuevo hasta la cama pero al mirarla quería que la tierra me tragara.

Elis: "estúpido sueño, estúpido celo, estúpidas hormonas".

De inmediato quite las sabanas al ver que estaban mojadas y ya sabía muy bien de qué así que me levante y luego las lance al baño, heal me miro y se rio un poco.

Heal: déjame adivinar, sementales en tus sueños ¿no?

Esta vez no respondí y solo me acosté en la cama sin darle importancia a la falta de sabanas y solo me acosté allí para pasar el rato.

Heal: agg veo que en verdad las siestas están en el ADN pegaso.

Elis: ¿y qué más puedo hacer si no puedo ni caminar sin arrepentirme?

Heal: (saco lo que en la caja decía era un microscopio) umm no lo sé, tal vez leer un poco o ver tv por lo menos, o quizás jugar un video juego, hay más cosas aparte de dormir.

Elis: -_- heal, no tienes nada de eso en este cuarto, y los únicos libros que vi son de medicina cosa con la cual no tengo la menor familiaridad.

Heal: (puso la muestra y comenzó a mirar por un pequeño tubo del aparato) ah buen punto, pero cabe destacar que es solo porque no pude traerme nada de mi casa en ponyville.

Elis: ¿que eres aficionada a los juegos?

Heal: un poco, tanto care como yo nos las manteníamos haciendo competencias entre nosotros cuando ninguno estaba estudiando o tenía nada que hacer… ¬_¬ lo cual era muy seguido.

Elis: agg vida la de ustedes dos ¿sabes?

Heal: amm y que hay de ti, ¿que acostumbras a hacer en tus ratos libres?

Elis: -_- pues dormir.

Heal: ¬_¬ vuelvo a decirlo, ADN pegaso.

Elis: (me tape con la almohada la cabeza) no por flojera, es solo que las veces en las que puedo decir que estaba libre de cualquier cosa las puedo contar con mis dedos, la mayor parte de mi vida era solo una lucha constante, primero para volverme fuerte, luego en el servicio al ejército, para después terminar como una de las mercenarias más conocidas en la historia, cosa que no me dejaba nada de tiempo libre.

Heal: ¿mercenaria? O-o ¿Pero no que ustedes dos eran aventureros?

Elis: ¬_¬ eso solo se lo decimos a los ponis en los que no confiamos mucho que digamos heal, (la mire con una ceja levantada) dime ¿acaso confiarías en alguien que te dice que alquila su espada por algunas monedas?

Heal: (saco una de las muestras para luego meter otra cosa) umm buen punto, pero elis de verdad tengo que preguntarte esto 0.o ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? primero que nada, hace ya demasiado que no se nombra un general, ¿y ahora me bienes con que aparte trabajaste como una profesión que se considera ya extinta? ¬_¬ Si de verdad confías en mí al menos podrías dejar de mentirme.

Elis: (me senté con cuidado en la cama recostada al espaldar de la misma) agg está bien tu ganas, te diré uno de nuestros secretos, ¬u¬ el mío te lo dejare como un reto todavía… mira tanto sorrow como yo venimos de hace más de 2mil años atrás, (en ese momento heal dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro más que sorprendida) por esa razón es que no conocemos su lenguaje sin el collar, no sabemos de la mayoría de las cosas que ustedes consideran algo natural ni nada que sea de la época actual.

Heal: (de dolo escucharme heal pálidecio) oh celestia ¡pero eso es imposible! un poni no puede vivir por más de 110 los más afortunados.

Elis: (me raque un poco la cabeza) en nuestra última misión la arruinamos y el enemigo nos capturo heal, en ese tiempo a nuestro grupo se nos consideraba una leyenda por así decirlo, así que sorrow y yo terminamos siendo torturados para sacarnos la mayor cantidad de información que pudieran, pero cometieron un error y para repararlo nos terminaron mandando a otra dimensión en la que el tiempo creo que no fluía igual que en esta, en fin, el caso es que estuvimos ese tiempo en otra dimensión.

Heal: rayos elis… (se llevó un casco a la cara) si no te conociera te diría que te largaras de aquí en este instante, no solo me dices que hay más de una dimensión ¿sino que también tienes más de 2mil años?

Elis: (recosté mi cabeza en las rodillas) lo creas o no, no te miento, solo te dije la más pura verdad, y te agradecería tu silencio con respecto a esto.

Heal se quedó un buen rato cayada hasta que finalmente suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Heal: tu ganas elis, te creeré y no le diré a nadie acerca de esto -_- además dudo que alguien me crea algo así.

Elis: (suspire aliviada) gracias heal.

Heal: pero aun no me has dicho que hacías en tus ratos libres, no me vengas con eso de dormir, -.- no creo que todo el tiempo te la pasaras durmiendo.

Elis: 0.o bueno la verdad es que si, los aprovechaba para descansar lo más que podía, cuando estábamos en el ejército una sola campaña podía llegar a durar hasta 5 meses en los que todo el tiempo yo estaba o planeando alguna estrategia con el resto de nuestro grupo, o estaba en el frente de batalla cortando a cuanto enemigo estuviera delante de mí, (levante un poco mis cascos) recuerdo que una vez estuve alrededor de 4 días sin dormir ya que el enemigo había optado por una estrategia de golpea y corre, por lo que estaba todo nuestro campamento en alerta máxima, por esos días nadie durmió porque si lo hacías era muy posible que jamás despertaras.

Heal: (dejo el microscopio y fue a una mesa con equipo extraño de laboratorio o eso creo) ósea que de verdad debías de amar esos momentos de descanso.

Elis: ni te lo imaginas, los aprovechaba lo más que podía para dormir junto con mi grupo.

Heal: (comenzó a mesclar un montón de líquidos) yyy ¿que me puedes contar de ese grupo del que mencionaste? ¿por quienes estaba conformado?

Elis: éramos en total 7 individuos, mis dos hermanos, un rey y una reina, un dragón, sorrow y yo, je pero a pesar de ser solo 7 ya teníamos una fama incomparable, cada uno de nosotros era capaz de barrer fortalezas enemigos por nuestra propia cuenta, no solo cada uno tenía una fuerza increíble sino que también todos éramos bastante inteligentes cuando se trataba de realizar algún plan para acabar con algún objetivo.

Heal: ¿tienes hermanos? Pero no los he vi… oh (bajo la cabeza) lo siento por preguntar eso.

Elis: no te preocupes… (sonreí y creo que fue muy notable mi tristeza por cómo me veía heal) no es como si supieras, (suspire y por poco se me salió una lagrima al recordarlos) agg solo espero que hayan tenido una buena vida luego de que yo me fuera… (me reí un poco) ¿sabes?… a cada uno de nosotros nos dieron un apodo algo tonto, nightmare sorrow es el de skyler luego que una cebra loca lo viera y saliera corriendo gritando eso, ultimo canto para mí ¬_¬ admito que cuando bebía de más salía cantando estupideces al campo de batalla, a sean uno de mis hermanos le decían lanza ligera jeje ¬u¬ ese se lo puso una yegua a la que monto, a night mi otro hermano le decían sonriente ya que el tarado siempre estaba contento… ¬_¬ y a todos nos gustaba así créeme... a raziel lo llamaban el noble loco ya que una vez voló un castillo entero por accidente, a alis la súcubo ya que tenía una hermosa voz con una buena apariencia… ¬.¬ pero no podía ver a un corcel porque enseguida quería jugar con el… y no de la buena manera, y a rail lo llamaban el sabio tonto ya que el presumía de su inteligencia… -_- pero era terriblemente despistado a veces.

Heal: jeje rayos, ¬u¬ eran inteligentes, pero no tenían para nada gusto para los nombres, ¿y no les molestaba que les dijeran así?

Elis: -u- naa de hecho nos daban risa cuando los escuchábamos, imagínate a un enemigo salir corriendo como loco mientras gritaba ¡Es Ultimo Canto Corran Por Sus Vidas! -w- No había manera de no reír por esas estupideces.

Heal: (se comenzó a reír mientras se levantó de la mesa) jiji bien creo que ya está listo, (levanto un frasco con un líquido azul) esto si no acaba tu celo al menos debería aminorar los efectos por un tiempo, (me lo paso con su magia así que lo tome con un ala) tómatelo y te recomiendo no olerlo.

Elis: agg T-T todo sea por acabar con esto.

Eso fue lo más terrible que probé en mucho tiempo… esa cosa sabia literalmente a cadáver putrefacto líquido, por poco es que no termine vomitando esa cosa, y heal solo se rio como nada al ver mi cara verde del asco, luego heal se apiado de mí y me dio un vaso de jugo para pasar el mal sabor de esa cosa.

Elis: (agarre a heal de los hombros) -_- nunca en toda mi vida pienso tomar algo de lo que me ofrezcas.

Heal: (sonrió un poco culpable) vamos al menos eso te ayudara con tu problema.

Elis: (la solté y me volví a acostar) agg como sea, si no te molesta tomare una pequeña siesta.

Heal: claro no hay problema, de todos modos, tenía planeado ir con care a pasear un rato, ya tenemos varios días que no nos tomamos un descanso y decidimos que hoy saldríamos.

Elis: (bostece más por aburrimiento que por sueño) bueno diviértanse.

Heal salió del cuarto y de nuevo me volví a dormir, ya cuando me desperté de nuevo por falta total de sueño al ver por la ventana me di cuenta que aún era de día y estaba sola en el cuarto así que por aburrimiento decidí solo salir de allí he ir a sentarme en el jardín, -_- al menos a ver a los guardias pasar por el sitio, como sea salí del cuarto de heal y me asegure de cerrar con llave para luego apoyada de la pared ir caminando en dirección al jardín a paso lento pero al menos me evitaba el dolor un poco.

Tal parecía que el remedio de heal había hecho algún efecto ya que ningún guardia intento nada y mi cola no se levantó por sí sola, una cosa que me pinto una sonrisa en el rostro y continúe mi camino bastante alegre al jardín cuando llegue como siempre estaba vacío así que me senté en una banca a tomar un poco de sol y estire mis alas a todo lo que daban mientras me sentaba allí.

Un rato después para mi sorpresa llegaron tanto rising como sorrow, este vistiendo una mascarilla para la boca, como caminaron a donde estaba recogí mis alas y ellos se sentaron a mi lado.

Elis: (sonreí un poco contenta) vaya, no esperaba que otros vinieran aquí.

Rising: (de inmediato fue hasta mi cola y me olio) umm elis, hueles graciosa.

Elis: O.O ¡Que! ¡Pero Se Supone Que Heal Me Dio Algo Para Matar Esa Cosa!

Sorrow: (se echó a reír un poco) bueno creo que no funciono tan bien que digamos si una potrilla te lo dice.

Elis: T-T Dios tienes que estar bromeando, (mire con ojos de cachorro a sorrow y le levante la cola) por favor huele y dime que es mentira.

Sorrow: -_- sabes que ni loco lo voy a hacer.

Elis: °n° vamos no seas así solo huele y dime si en verdad aun lo tengo, cuando camine por donde estaban los guardias ninguno pareció afectarle, de verdad necesito saberlo.

Sorrow: (rodo sus ojos) agg vale tu ganas, (se quitó la mascarilla y le dio una olida a mi entrepierna) umm bueno la verdad aún se nota un poco pero no es absolutamente nada comparado a cuando estábamos en la sala de reuniones, (se rasco la cabeza) ninguno quiso decirlo, pero la verdad aun con las pastillas que te dieron todos estábamos un tanto desesperados, hunter me dijo que al solo llegar a su casa tuvo que rogarle a su esposa ayuda con eso, y shining tuvo una tarde divertida con cadence, a spike por ser dragón no le afecto tanto y flash confeso que tuvo que acudir a otros métodos.

Elis: (lo mire con una ceja levantada) ¿y qué hay de ti?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ digamos que me concentre más en acompañar un rato a rising y en calmar a otras tres potrillas por algo que vieron que hiciste, deberías tener más cuidado si vas a usar magia negra, sabes que muchos ponis se vuelven locos con esas cosas.

Rising: (de solo escucharlo a la potra se le pararon los pelos) uff eso sí que fue algo espantoso de ver, aun el aire se sentía helado cuando entramos, si no fuera porque sabía lo de ti siendo una daga creo que me hubiera vuelto loca.

Elis: (ok me rasqué un poco apenada la cabeza) si error mío por no cerrar la puerta con llave, pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió para traerlo de vuelta así que tuve que hacerlo… °u° en fin que cuentan de nuevo, ¿de qué me perdí mientras me estaban tratando?

Sorrow: amm la verdad no mucho, spike, hunter y starlight ya salieron a donde se encuentra el fuerte, celestia, luna y cadence están ayudando con la producción de más de esas armas que nos dijeron, y algunas quejas de los nobles por algo que paso, pero no les prestamos mucha atención, la verdad estábamos mucho más concentrados en otras cosas.

Elis: jeje -w- creo que le debo una disculpa a celestia después, lo de los nobles creo que fue mi culpa.

Rising: ¬-¬ solo a ti se te ocurre amenazar de muerte a los hijos de los nobles elis, (señaló a sorrow) el y las princesas no le prestaron mucha atención, pero yo sí, y estaban muy molestos por lo que hiciste.

Elis: déjalos que se molesten al fin y al cabo no hay nada que esos idiotas puedan hacerme.

Rising: -_- ¿convencer a las princesas para que te metan en una celda el resto de tu vida te suena a peligro?

Elis: naa ¬_¬ dudo que celestia nos encierre solo porque los nobles la estén molestando.

Sorrow: si, pero tampoco es bueno que la andes tentando elis, así que ten cuidado.

Rising: 0.o oigan, a todas estas ¿por qué desprecian tanto a los nobles?

Bien le respondimos en perfecta sincronía y con el mismo tono de molestia - porque son unas cucarachas/garrapatas.

Rising: O.o amm eso no me responde nada saben.

Sorrow: agg (se tapó la cara con un casco) solo digamos que hemos tenido ya muchas malas experiencias cuando se trata de tratar con nobles, ¬_¬ tantas que ya nos aprendimos sus mañas ¿por qué crees que supimos que a fancy y a fleur los enviaron a vigilarnos bajo la excusa de conocernos mejor? Ya antes nos hicieron exactamente lo mismo y de inmediato nos dimos cuenta.

Rising: -_- algo me dice que voy a terminar en unos cuantos problemas por quedarme con ustedes.

Elis: (me puse de pie rápidamente y me arrepentí) auch.

Sorrow: jeje vamos y me dices a mi tarado ¿Por qué te levantas así si sabes que estas herida?

Elis: (tome un poco de aire para pasar el dolor) uff es solo que lo que dijo rising me dio una pequeña idea, (la mire a ella directamente sonriendo) hey ¿te gustaría que te enseñáramos a defenderte? Nunca está de más el saber cómo hacerlo, (me reí un poco) y si vas a vivir con nosotros mucho más rápido te conviene.

Rising: (nos miró demasiado insegura) amm no lo sé, no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que luchar.

Elis: vamos rising, no tiene nada de malo que sepas defenderte, °u° es más, es posible que hasta te termine sirviendo más adelante.

Rising: (comenzó a mirar a todos lados) ¿me… me podrían dar un tiempo para pensarlo?

Elis: bueno está bien (me volví a sentar sonriéndole de todas formas) piénsalo bien y luego me dices si aceptas.

Nos quedamos un buen rato sentados solo disfrutando de la agradable brisa en el jardín me acosté de espaldas en la banca mirando al cielo azul y recordé aquellos días cuando estábamos con mis hermanos y los demás, días como estos eran muy apreciados por nosotros, ya que en verdad eran muy pocos.

Elis: ¿sabes? momentos como estos eran los que los 7 más apreciábamos, recuerdo que muchas veces luego de las batallas que librábamos nada era mejor para nosotros que solo acostarnos en un enorme campo ya sea de césped o lo que sea y solo mirar al cielo disfrutando de esos momentos de paz, jeje recuerdo que solíamos contar historias y a veces hasta cantábamos cualquier estupidez solo para relajarnos y disfrutar de esos momentos.

Sorrow: (sonrió un poco contento) veo que alguien aquí se puso un poco melancólica, (se acostó el también de espalda mirando al cielo) pero tienes razón en ello, la verdad el estar así… aun sin recordar mucho también me siento un poco contento de poder disfrutar de momentos como estos.

Rising: (se sentó en el pecho de sorrow e inclino un poco su cabeza) ¿a qué se refieren?

Elis: solo cosas del pasado rising.

Rising: ¿cómo cuáles?

Elis: agg me estaba acordando de los amigos con los que teníamos antes nuestras aventuras por así decirlo, éramos un grupo bastante unido que disfrutaba mucho de momentos como estos.

Rising: umm ¿y que les paso a ellos?

Elis: (cerré los ojos por un momento) todos están muertos.

Rising: (bajo las orejas un poco apenada y enrollo su cola a su alrededor) oh… siento el haber preguntado.

Elis: descuida, no hay nada de que disculparse, agg en fin, °u° ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí algo sólido, ¬_¬ heal me ha tenido a base de solo líquidos porque mi estómago había resultado dañado o algo así, pero ya me harte de solo tomar jugos y esas cosas.

Rising: -_- elis, si tu estomago resulto dañado entonces ni en broma puedes comer algo sólido hasta que ella te diga que puedes.

Sorrow: jeje por esta vez le doy la razón a la potra, si quieres podemos darnos una escapada y comer un helado, (se rio un poco) al fin y al cabo es un líquido.

Elis: (me levante despacio… hey aprendo de mis errores) °u° pues a que esperamos ¡Andando!

Sorrow se rio un poco y luego me ayudo a caminar, pase una de mis alas por encima de su lomo mientras andábamos y rising caminaba a nuestro lado.

Elis: (mire a rising por un momento) umm hey ahora que lo pienso, ¿rising puedes estirar tus alas?

Rising: (me miro extrañada pero las estiro) pues sí, ¿porque la pregunta?

Elis: oh es solo curiosidad por qué nunca te he visto volar.

Rising: (se puso un poco colorada) amm bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Sorrow: bueno ¿porque no le das unas lecciones de vuelo a rising después de que nos comamos el helado? al fin y al cabo no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, (miro a rising) claro, eso siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

Rising: (asintió un poco emocionada) eso si me gustaría aprenderlo, después de todo uno de mis sueños siempre fue el volar por el cielo.

Elis: jiji entonces está decidido, primero vamos a por el helado y luego vamos a algún espacio abierto para enseñarte.

Los tres salimos del castillo y comenzamos a ir a la tienda de helados, los tres estábamos hablando un poco entre nosotros pero aun así note como muchos nos miraban y la verdad me estaba comenzando a dar un poco de pena el salir casi que como una momia a las calles, como sea, llegamos a la tienda de helados y esta vez no había casi nadie dentro así que pasamos y nos acercamos al mostrador, cuando el dueño de la tienda nos vio se sorprendió de sobre manera más que todo por el estado en el que estaba así que solo le dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse, como sea él nos atendió bastante bien y los tres compramos nuestros helados.

Una vez que nos comimos nuestros helados le agradecimos al heladero y luego salimos del lugar para comenzar a buscar un lugar abierto en el que darle algunas lecciones a rising, pero era mucho más fácil el decirlo que el encontrarlo, el asunto de la sobrepoblación no era para nada una broma, cada espacio del imperio estaba abarrotado de ponis.

Elis: cof cof, (tosí un poco) veo que no jugaban con eso de la sobrepoblación, de seguir así no vamos a encontrar un buen lugar.

Sorrow: umm (cerro los ojos y se llevó un casco al mentón) ¿qué tal si intentamos cerca de la estación de trenes? La última vez que fuimos no había muchos ponis alrededor.

Rising: 0.o ¿no creen que sea un poco peligroso intentarlo cerca de los trenes?

Sorrow: no mucho, si algo sale mal puedo atraparte sin problemas o solo transportarte a mi lomo, lo primero que se me ocurra.

Rising: agg -.- bueno si ustedes lo dicen.

Elis: relájate nada malo va a pasar, además no te voy a poner a volar de una vez, solo que necesitamos algún lugar donde el viento fluya fácilmente y para eso necesitamos que sea un espacio un poco abierto.

Rising: ¬-¬ bien ya, ustedes ganan, vamos de una vez.

Me reí un poco por su actitud, pero de igual forma los tres fuimos a los terrenos de la estación de trenes, por suerte el lugar no estaba abarrotado y detrás de la estación había un buen campo de césped con bastante espacio libre así que caminamos hasta estar un poco lejos de la estación y luego nos sentamos en el césped.

Elis: (de nuevo tosí un poco) cof bien rising, quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, primero te voy a explicar lo básico acerca de volar, y luego te voy a dar algunos concejos que aprendí por mi cuenta, así que escúchame bien ¿vale?

Lo primero que le enseñe fue acerca de sus alas, el cómo usarlas, las inclinaciones correctas, le dije casi todo lo que sabía sobre ellas para luego sin despegar del suelo claro esta mostrarle algunas técnicas de vuelo, y todo eso pero luego llego la parte de ponerlo en práctica.

Elis: ¿bien entendiste todo lo que te dije?

Rising: 0.0 amm más o menos.

Elis: (no pude evitar el reír un poco al ver su cara de perdida) bueno no importa mucho será mejor que vayamos paso por paso, primero quiero que cierre tus ojos y extiendas tus alas (tal como le dije ella lo hizo y yo también extendí mis alas) bien quiero que te concentre solo en sentir el viento, quiero que me digas en qué dirección va y que tanta fuerza tiene.

Rising: mmm la verdad no sé si va al norte o al sur pero sé que viene desde detrás de mí, y no es muy fuerte que digamos.

Elis: bien, quiero que te gires a modo que el viento te dé directo en el rostro (ella se giró a donde soplaba el viento) muy bien, ahora escúchame bien quiero que comiences a aletear suavemente sin abrir los ojos, (ella lo hizo tal cual dije y por un rato la deje que lo hiciera) ahora hazlo con más fuerza.

Rising: (suspiro y comenzó a aletear más fuerte por un rato) elis la verdad no siento que me esté elevando.

Elis: cof vamos ten paciencia pequeña solo continúa haciéndolo.

Después de un rato más de nuevo le indique que lo hiciera con más fuerza hasta que al final rising respiraba muy agitada así que le indique que parara.

Rising: agg agg eso… fue… agotador.

Sorrow: jeje bueno ¿qué te esperabas? estamos hablando de volar, es de esperarse que en tu primera practica te canses mucho, pero lo hiciste bien.

Rising: (bajo las orejas un poco triste) pero no logre ni siquiera levantarme del suelo.

Elis: si, -w- pero no se suponía que despegaras, lo único que quería es que tus alas se acostumbren a los movimientos que te dije, solo te mande a acelerar cuando note que de hecho tus alas se acostumbraron al movimiento, y lo hiciste bastante bien, de ahora en más quiero que practiques exactamente eso todos los días ¿bien?

Rising: umm (asintió) está bien, lo hare todos los días.

Sorrow: bien entonces es hora de volver al castillo, (miro al cielo) ya no falta tanto para que anochezca.

Rising: (miro un poco extrañada a sorrow) ¿cómo se supone que ustedes dos saben la hora? No veo que ninguno lleve un reloj encima.

Sorrow: (señalo al sol) por la posición del sol en caso que sea de día, o de la luna en caso que sea de noche.

Rising: O.O bueno eso sí que es genial, ¿me explican cómo hacerlo?

Sorrow: jeje bueno quizás otro día te enseñe (me ayudo de nuevo a levantar y andar) pero por el momento nos vamos al castillo, (me dio una mirada un poco molesto) hay una pegaso aquí que se ha estado sintiendo fatal y no quiso decirlo.

Elis: (sonreí un poco culpable) así que no pude ocultártelo ¿no?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ no eres la única que sabe usar el vínculo elis, pero en fin ¿qué tienes exactamente?

Elis: cof es solo un dolor en el pecho, nada que no pueda manejar.

Rising: 0.0 amm elis, esos sí que son preocupantes en tu condición, deberías de decirle a heal para que te revise de nuevo.

Elis: (suspire cansada) agg -_- te abren el pecho y abdomen en dos y ya te tratan como si estuvieras lisiado o algo así, no se preocupen, no es nada que con un buen descanso y una siesta no se me pase.

Rising: -_- elis, (se levantó y me apunto con ambos cascos un poco alterada) ¡un poni normal ni siquiera sobrevive a esas cosas, si no te mata el dolor te mueres desangrado! No puedes andar subestimando cosas así.

Sorrow: jeje punto para la potra, ahora andando señorita, es hora de que descanses.

Salimos de la estación y fuimos hasta el castillo de nuevo al llegar sorrow me llevo a la de heal quien me atendió haciendo más soportable el dolor en mi pecho y luego salimos a nuestra habitación y me acostó en una de las camas mientras que él se fue a la otra cama y rising se acostó a mi lado.

Elis: (acomode bien mi cabeza en las almohadas) agg ya extrañaba este cuarto, sin ofender sorrow pero la cama de tu antigua casa no se podían comparar a estas.

Sorrow: (se acostó con sus cascos detrás de su cabeza) si, hasta yo lo admito, pero igual fue un poco agradable haber dado con mi antigua casa.

Rising: oigan ¿alguno de ustedes noto que todos en la ciudad se nos quedaban viendo? Es extraño.

Sorrow: (se rio un poco) ¬u¬ bueno tal parece que a una potrilla se le andan pegando nuestras mañas ¿no? sip, mientras caminábamos muchos se nos quedaban viendo y murmuraban algunas cosas pero no pude diferenciar lo que decían entre tanto ruido.

Rising: ¿creen que sea algo malo? Digo, no es normal que el que solo caminemos llame la atención, no es como si alguno de nosotros fuéramos estrellas de cine o cantantes famosos.

Elis: ¬_¬ rising, se llaman chismes, lo más seguro es que ya se esté comenzando a esparcir algunas de las locuras que hemos hecho, digo ya con la vez de vinyl y sorrow nos hicimos un nombre, a eso súmale dos palizas a los nobles y tienes un combo completo el cual es el perfecto chisme para los ponis desocupados.

Rising: umm bueno si ustedes lo dicen, supongo que eso explica lo de la señora que señalo a sorrow y dijo algo de monta perros.

Sorrow: O.O hay por celestia, entonces al final si termine haciéndolo.

Elis: jeje bueno… digamos que los canes no te van a tener aprecio en un buen rato, pero ya que estamos hablando de eso, (lo mire con un poco de duda) tengo un rato preguntándome si ya se me paso el… amm digamos el olor.

Rising: -_- elis soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que estas en celo, ya me habían dado esa clase y a mi mama la vi varias veces con él.

Elis: -_- ¿y viste lo que le hace a las yeguas?

Rising: las pone a oler gracioso, ¿solo eso no?

Elis: (me puse a sudar un poco) amm digamos que sí, (mire a sorrow de nuevo) en fin ¿ya se me paso?

Sorrow: nop, aun lo tienes, solo que esta en un nivel aceptable.

Elis: (suspire rendida) agg supongo que entonces me va a tocar buscar otra habitación, la verdad no quiero incidentes como el de esta mañana.

Sorrow: naa tú descansa aquí tranquila, yo hablare con alguna de las princesas a ver si tienen otra habitación y si no solo dormiré en el jardín, al fin y al cabo el que está peor de entre los dos eres tú.

Elis: (cerré los ojos) cof agg… bueno está bien, siento eso sorrow.

Sorrow: °u° descuida, tu solo descansa, yo me encargo del resto.

Después de solo caminar por la ciudad y enseñarle a rising quede exhausta así que no me tarde mucho para caer dormida, y esta vez no tuve sueños tan raros como el anterior así que disfrute de la tranquila noche de sueño… hasta que se vio interrumpida cuanto todas las alertas de mi mente saltaron y rodé a un lado en la cama para evitar una puñalada que iba a mi cuello, el dolor en mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar al momento de caer de la cama.

Eran tres ponis totalmente cubiertos en una tela negra que no dejaba ver nada de ellos aparte de sus ojos, de inmediato busque a rising con la vista dándome cuenta que uno de ellos la retenía entre sus cascos mientras ella pataleaba e intentaba aletear para soltarse.

Elis: solo lo diré una vez antes de matarlos a todos… (les di a todos una mirada vacía mientras me paraba a dos patas) tienen 2 segundos para soltar a la potra y si tiene tan siquiera un pelo de su crin dañado van a desear con toda su alma el nunca haber nacido… 1.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos y luego dos saltaron a donde yo estaba de inmediato salte hacia atrás mientras que con una de mis alas lance un cuchillo al que tenía a rising atrapada clavándolo en uno de sus cascos y haciendo que la soltara.

Elis: (me hice a un lado para esquivar un corte que iba a mi cara) ¡Rising Ve Por Sorrow Ya!

De inmediato ella corrió a la puerta y uno de ellos estaba por perseguirla así que esquive a la molestia de la daga saltando sobre su cabeza mientras que con una de mis alas le deje un lindo corte en el lomo en el proceso de saltar de su espalda y patear en la cabeza al que iba por rising.

Elis: (no pude evitar el toser y casi caigo de rodillas si no es porque me apoye en una de las paredes) su pelea es conmigo bastardos.

De inmediato lance 3 dagas una a cada cuello pero los tres las esquivaron y entre dos de ellos atacaron al mismo tiempo, no vi más salida que solo bloquear ambos ataques así que lo hice, el dolor en mi abdomen ya era brutal pero con eso termino mucho peor, y antes que me pudiera dar cuenta el tercero de ellos me roció con un extraño polvo en la cara que me hizo toser mientras que los otros dos retrocedían.

Elis: (tosí mientras que con una de mis manos intentaba quitar el polvo de delante) cof cof, pero que de… (en ese momento sentí todo mi cuerpo aún más débil) que me acaban de… (caí al suelo sin fuerza alguna) hacer.

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.


	77. Mas allá del punto de retorno

Cap 77: Mas allá del punto de retorno.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el sentido lo primero que recupere fue la audición, pero los sonidos que oí en ese momento no tenían sentido para mí… luego fue el olor pero por culpa de ese polvo extraño que me rosearon no pude diferenciar los olores, pero luego fue el sentido del tacto y… me sentía… demasiado extraña.

Todo mi cuerpo dolía mucho, al punto que mi cuerpo estaba llorando del dolor, pero además de eso había otra cosa que me molestaba, luego al fin pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba atada de espalda a una mesa sin la posibilidad de moverme mientras que un poni metía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca mientras que otro lo hacía en mi vagina y en ese momento el de mi boca termino.

Luego de hacerme tragar él lo saco y al fin pude notar que se trataba del noble unicornio de pelaje verde que había apaleado ayer.

¿?: Oh parece que al fin despertaste maldita zorra, (me jalo de la crin para hacerme que lo mirara pero aún estaba perdida sinceramente lo miraba pero no registraba nada) pudimos haber hecho esto de la manera fácil, pero no… tenías que comportarte como una maldita zorra y rechazarme, esto es lo que obtienes por hacer una estupidez como esa.

En ese momento el otro salió de mi vagina para que luego el unicornio caminara hasta debajo de mí y se introdujera en mi vagina el termino la primera vez mientras se reía de mí y luego sus otros dos compañeros se le unieron.. ellos se acomodaron y terminaron insertándolos en cada uno de mis orificios, boca, vagina y ano, en ese momento me sentía perdida, mi cabeza se negaba a responderme bien, mi cuerpo dolía terriblemente, y me sentía asquerosa mientras los oía gemir de placer, pasaron los minutos y los tres terminaron acabando dentro de mí para luego sacarlos y el verde me dio un tremendo golpe en el abdomen haciéndome gritar por el dolor mientras escupía una mescla de sangre, saliva y semen.

Verde: hey (miro al resto) ¿qué tal si le damos otra montada entre todos?

De entre las sombras salieron los tres de que antes me atacaron en la habitación solo que ya sin cubrir sus rostros, los tres también eran sementales y sonreían mientras se acercaban a donde estaba, en ese momento mi mente reacciono y me valió mierda el mundo, algo se rompió en mí y algo que hace ya tanto que no sentía volvió, comencé a reírme un poco haciendo que todos se congelaran en donde estaban.

El noble me miro y volvió a golpearme con más fuerza el abdomen, en ese momento pude sentir como la herida se volvió a abrir, pero eso no me hizo que dejara de reír y cerré los ojos mientras reía todavía más.

¿?: (Otro de los nobles hablo) c- creo que ya se volvió loca, d- déjate de estupideces y- y matémosla ya.

Elis: agg ¿saben?... (mi voz salio rasposa y me dolia la garganta… pero siendo sincera en ese momento no me importaba) creo que tengo que agradecerles, desde que había llegado a este tiempo de verdad que al ver tanta paz y estar rodeada de mis amigos digamos que poco a poco fui… perdiendo las viejas costumbres que se podrían decir eran de mi vieja vida, je, agg en lo que acabe por ello, pero ya creo que es hora de retomarlas.

¿?: (el unicornio volvió a golpearme de nuevo en el pecho reabriendo aun mas esa herida) ¡Cállate De Una Vez Zorra!

Elis: (ignorando todo solo seguí hablando aun con los ojos cerrados) ¿que yo dejara a cualquiera que considerara un enemigo vivir? Je, para nada, de hecho no me gusta admitirlo pero me encantaba el matarlos… si solo no me hubiera ablandado por culpa de rainbow dash… quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Verde: (ya el noble estaba desesperado y miro a los que me capturaron aterrado) ¡Que Alguno De Ustedes La Mate De Una Vez Para Eso Les Pagamos!

Al escuchar cómo se acercaba decidí abrir los ojos mientras reía un poco en ese momento todos ellos se congelaron, ya hacía mucho que de verdad no sentía verdadero odio por alguien, pero eso acabo en ese momento, una de las cosas que dejaba en claro que lo sentía eran mis ojos, por alguna razón se contraían y tomaban la forma de los ojos de los batponis solo que en mi caso estos tendían a liberar un brillo que correspondía al verde de mis ojos dándoles un toque aún más amenazante… creo que era resultado de la magia negra que me mantenía atada a sorrow.

A esos 6 solo no me iba a bastar con matarlos, naa eso sería darles piedad, estaba más que determinada a destrozar cada pieza de sus cuerpos, a hacer de sus vidas un tormento eterno… del miedo uno de los asesinos corrió e intento clavarme una daga justo en el corazón pero solo me basto un jalón a la cuerda de una de mis manos para reventarla y tomar la hoja de la daga en su boca, sin importarme para nada el corte que me hacía torcí la daga obligándolo a soltarla para luego en un movimiento rápido girarla y cortar los parpados de ese poni haciendo que callera al suelo gritando del dolor.

Como los demás se petrificaron corte sin prisa las cuerdas en mi cuello cintura y patas, mire mi cuerpo cubierto de moretones, sangre y semen… eso solo alimento aún más mi odio, me tape la cara con una mano mientras reía y me acercaba al idiota revolcándose en el suelo, me senté encima de él impidiéndole que se moviera para luego dejar su daga a un lado y agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos.

Él se paralizo y apenas pudo abrir sus ojos solo para ver como acercaba mis pulgares a sus ojos y los hundí en sus ojos poco a poco haciéndolo gritar y gritar del dolor hasta que sentí como sus ojos reventaron, en ese momento saque mis pulgares goteando de su sangre para luego tomar su daga con una mano mientras que con la otra inmovilizaba su cabeza y hundir la daga dentro de uno de sus oídos disfrutando del momento.

En ese momento uno de los nobles comenzó a correr así que deje la daga en uno de sus oídos y saque el arco disparando una sola flecha de aire a una de sus patas arrancándola y haciéndolo caer mientras gritaba tomando con sus cascos donde debía de ir su pata, eso les dejo en claro a todos que correr no era una opción para ellos así que uno de los nobles me lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno, pero al lanzar una flecha a este solo estallo en al aire y una segunda se encargó del cuerno de ese haciéndolo de momento caer al suelo… en fin volví con mi presa actual y saque la daga de su oído para repetir el proceso con el otro hasta que finalmente me levante dejándolo que se revolcara del dolor mientras gritaba en sinfonía con el que le corte la pata para luego caminar a donde estaban parados el resto.

Otro de los asesinos me lanzo dos dagas las cuales sin mucho esfuerzo atrape con mis manos y las lance a sus dos cascos atravesándolos con ambas y haciéndolo caer, me acerque a este pisando su cabeza y tome ambas dagas en sus cascos para cortar la piel y carne de sus cascos dejando el hueso expuesto, tomar ambos huesos de sus cascos con mis manos y jalarlos hasta arrancarlos, el restante de los asesinos tomo una espada y corrió a donde yo estaba gritándome, intento partirme en dos con la espada así que solo tome el arco y lo use para parar la espada, quitarme del camino y en un momento cambiar por la espada de fuego y hundirla en sus costados sin tocar algún órgano y quemando la herida de paso para evitar que se desangrara, a este no dude ni un segundo en abrir su lomo y cortar una de las vértebras de su columna.

Eso solo me dejaba a los otros dos nobles los cuales se orinaron encima al ver que me acercaba, no pude evitar el comenzar a toser un montón de sangre pero eso no detuvo mi caminar a donde ellos estaban.

Verde: (el maldito verde de antes estaba temblando mientras retrocedía por cada paso que yo daba para acercarme) e- eres un maldito monstruo.

Elis: jeje si lo soy, (no pude evitar el reírme mientras me acercaba a él) soy un monstruo de la peor clase que existe, agg no sabes cuánto te agradezco el haberme hecho espabilar.

Verde: (al parecer el muy imbécil vio una oportunidad inexistente de negociar y la quiso tomar) s- si estas agradecida e- entonces ¿qué tal s- si nos dejar ir?

Elis: jajaja (ok me reí aún más por eso al punto que me agarraba el estómago solo por el dolor que me causaba el reírme) ¿bromeas? ¿Dejarte ir? Creí que había quedado claro que soy un monstruo, ¿qué case de monstruo seria si los dejara ir? Naa ustedes van a sufrir hasta que mueran.

Con eso dicho alcance al primero y con varios cuchillos lo clave en la pared de sus cascos, mientras que mi noble unicornio verde favorito intento huir pero fui por mucho más rápida y lo alcance, lo embestí tumbándolo al suelo para luego sentarme en su pecho y clavar sus patas al suelo con unos pedazos de hierro que estaban a un lado, este grito como nada mientras que yo me reía encima de él.

Elis: espero que hayas disfrutado tú última montada como nunca.

Cuando dije eso el paro de gritar y miro aterrado como llevaba la espada de fuego a su cara deje que la espada tomara un calor infernal y luego la fui pasando por la mitad de su rostro quemándolo al punto en que la carne se cocinaba con solo tocarla un momento pero disfrute cada grito que daba hasta que por fin termine de quemarle la mitad de la cara… luego pase a su cuerno, un largo cuerno que estoy segura que impresiono a más de una, lo tome con una mano y el me rogo con lágrimas en sus ojos que parara, pero eso solo fue música para mí, comencé a golpear su cuerno con la parte sin filo de la espada y admito que fue un poco difícil pero logre que se agrietara y al final lo arranque de su cabeza haciendolo gritar y verdaderamente deleitándome de los gritos que este daba.

¿?: (Me miro con el más puro terror mientras lloraba) por favor detente, siento mucho lo que te hicimos, prometemos que jamás volveremos a hacer algo así y te aseguro que te compensaremos por esto pero por favor no nos mates.

Elis: (lo mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro) ¿matarlos? Jeje ¿por qué habría de ser piadosa con ustedes escoria? ¿y compensarme por esto? (lo agarre de su melena y lo acerque mi cara) ¿que acaso me ves cara de prostituta? No me interesa si me das toda la maldita riqueza de tu familia, no van a morir… no señor, van a sufrir por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Clave con una de mis alas una daga en una de sus patas haciendolo gritar y mientras gritaba use mis manos para sostener su boca abierta y agarrar su lengua firmemente, el en un intento de resistirse me mordió pero no me pudo importar menos, comencé a jalar su lengua hasta que la arranque y la lance a algún sitio detrás de mí… como vi que estaba desangrándose queme el sitio de donde debía estar su lengua para luego voltear hacia atrás y poco a poco fui cortándole el pene haciéndolo gritar aun sin lengua, lo corte y luego lo obligue a comérselo pieza por piezas haciendo que el vomitara sangre y los pedazos del mismo pero solo lo obligaba de nuevo a comer lo que fuera que vomitara.

Ya con este destrozado me levante de encima de él mientras reía y los que aún estaban consientes me miraron con el más puro y viejo terror, todos intentaban de alguna manera escapar mientras me rogaban por piedad, pero esa palabra había muerto en mi vocabulario.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado ya que no me interese en el tema… pero escuche una puerta ser partida en pedazos y apenas en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que estaba en el interior del almacén de los trenes, por la puerta entraron las 3 princesas junto con shining, las tres guardianas y sorrow todos agitados y con sus armas listas pero al verme solo se congelaron en donde estaban.

Ya para ese momento ya yo había destrozado a todos, a unos los deje ciegos, a otros sordos o mudos pero me asegure de que ninguno de ellos estuviera completo, les faltaban algunas patas y ninguno tenía nada entre sus patas, como sea cuando ellos entraron tenía agarrado por el cuello a uno de los nobles que no paraba de derramar lágrimas por el hecho de que estaba ciego, sordo y le corte el pene pero a este ya que tanto le había gustado mi trasero me asegure de que él también disfrutara de la misma sensación que yo tuve.

Elis: (le di una hermosa sonrisa a sorrow quien no me quitaba la vista) hey sorrow, me alegra mucho verte.

Sorrow: (mientras me miraba note que su mirada era seria, pero aun así él estaba llorando) elis… por favor déjalo ir.

Mire al que tenía agarrado y comencé a toser un montón de sangre así que lo tuve que soltar para cubrir mi boca e intentar para de toser, una vez me logre parar respiraba agitada mientras me limpiaba la boca.

Elis: (los mire a todos con sus miradas en blanco) vamos ¿por qué miran de esa forma? no es como que si me los fuera a comer.

Sorrow estaba por caminar a donde estaba pero en ese momento ya mi cuerpo me paso factura mis patas fallaron así que caí arrodillada, y sorrow corrió para abrazarme, la ira que me mantuvo moviéndome en ese momento se fue… mire mi cuerpo, estaba cubierta de sangre y de semen, luego mire a sorrow.

Elis: (no mude evitar el toser más sangre y el comenzar a llorar mientras apenas tenía voz) l- lo hice de nuevo… o- otra vez deje que el odio me llenara.

Cerre los ojos y caí inconsciente en el abrazo de sorrow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov sorrow

Al llegar al almacén todos pudimos escuchar una risa llena de locura salir de él, así que de inmediato derribamos la puerta del mismo pero al entrar en el almacén no pude evitar el quedarme en blanco intentando procesar lo que veía.

Elis tenía a un poni en su mano como si fuera solo un saco de carne como les decía surprise mientras que con su otra mano estaba abriéndole el pecho y reía por ello, pero lo que nos congelo a todos fueron sus verdes ojos afilados como los de un depredador y liberando un pequeño brillo lleno de malicia, al notarnos ella solo sonrió y nos saludó sin perder esa mirada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento fue que pude notar su estado estaba cubierta de sangre y con algunas partes de su abdomen y pecho abiertas, por el olor del sitio de inmediato mire entre sus patas y un líquido blanco bajaba por ellas y su cola, en ese momento supe muy bien lo que había pasado no pude evitar el llorar y le pedí que lo soltara, ella solo lo soltó por que comenzó a toser sin control, quería correr a donde ella estaba y ayudarla pero celestia me paro de hacerlo.

Cuando ella termino de toser y cayo ni me importo lo que dijo celestia me la quite de encima corriendo a donde ella estaba para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude, en ese momento note que esa mirada se fue, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y ella comenzó a llorar.

Elis: l- lo hice de nuevo… o- otra vez deje que el odio me llenara.

Luego de decir eso ella cayo en mi abrazo… Dios… al verla desvanecerse me desespere y lance mi magia curativa en ella pero sus heridas estaban mucho más allá de lo que podía hacer apenas si pude cerrar las aperturas en su pecho y abdomen.

Sorrow: ¿elis? (la sacudí un poco y no pude ocultar el desespero en mi voz) elis por favor respóndeme… ¡Eliiis!

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude mientras la movía pero ella no reacciono para nada.

Tia: oh no… (camino hasta pasarnos a un lado y comenzó a llorar) elis… que es lo que has hecho.

Sorrow: ¿Qué ha hecho? (me comencé a reír llamando la atención de todos a mi) ¿de verdad vas a preguntar semejante estupidez celestia? (de solo escuchar tal estupides deje a elis con en el suelo y me puse de nuevo de pie y camine a donde estaba celestia) ¡Esos Malditos La Violaron Aun En El Estado Que Ella Estaba! ¡Y De Verdad Me Vas A Venir Con Esa Mierda De Que Ha Hecho?

Luna: (me puso un casco en el hombro llamando mi atención) sorrow por favor cálmate, mi hermana no se merece que le faltes el respeto de ese modo.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos y respire un momento para calmarme) agg si, tienes razón ella no se lo merece… … … pero no esperes lo mismo para esos 6 malditos de mi parte.

En ese momento camine a donde estaban esos 6 y levante a kuro de donde estaba pero de inmediato celestia, luna y cadence me retuvieron con su magia.

Cadence: (tenía el rostro inundado en lágrimas) sorrow por favor para, ya todos han pasado por lo suficiente.

Sorrow: (no… a esos malditos los iba a enviar al infierno así que estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para salir de su agarre) ¡no… pidas… imposible… cadence!

Tia: (por primera vez desde que la conocí pude mirar la ira en los ojos de celestia) ¡Sorrow Por El Voto De Lealtad Que Hiciste Ante Todas Nosotras Te Ordeno Que Pares En Este Mismo Instante!

En ese momento deje de luchar, y solo caí de rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras gritaba por la más pura ira y golpeaba el suelo.

Fluttershy se apuró a donde estaba elis y cuando puso una oreja en su pecho sus ojos se achicaron.

Shy: oh no, (miro a pinkie) ¡pinkie ven rápido e inicia compresiones en su pecho! (miro a rainbow) ¡rainbow busca rápido alguna nube de tormenta cargada ya!

Cadence: ¡rainbow no es necesario! (ella se apresuró a donde estaba shy) ¡si necesitan electricidad conozco el hechizo para crearla solo dime cuando y lo hare!

Shy: (miro a cadence y hablo con terror en su voz) ¡pinkie suéltala, cadence dale una descarga ya! (pinkie la soltó y de inmediato cadence le dio una descarga con su cuerno y shy volvió a poner su oreja) tch ¡cadence de nuevo! (cadence volvió a darle la descarga y shy volvió a poner su oreja) ¡pinkie sigue con las compresiones! (en ese momento miro alarmada a celestia) ¡princesa tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital del castillo ahora, su corazón se reúsa a latir!

Tia: (al escuchar eso ella de inmediato corrió a donde estaba elis) entendido fluttershy yo la llevare tu encárgate del resto.

Celestia rodeo a elis y a ella con su magia para luego desaparecer del sitio.

Shy: (miro a todos los demás que vinieron) ¡Bien Quiero Que Cada Uno Tome A Uno De Los Heridos Y Los Coloquen En Las Mesas Para Que Pueda Tratarlos! … O.O amm si no les molesta.

Como shy dijo todos se movieron y comenzaron a cargar a todos a las mesas mientras que ella se encargaba de estabilizarlos para luego mandarlos al hospital también, yo por mi parte solo me recosté en uno de los pilares del sitio y metí mi cabeza entre mis cascos escuchando a todos moverse y ayudando en lo que podían.

Luego de moverlos a todos shining comenzó a revisar todo en el almacén junto con luna, ambos se detuvieron y vieron con asco una mesa con sogas cortadas, la mesa estaba manchada en sangre pero lo que más tenía enzima era semen, para luego revisar todos los alrededores del almacén, shining con su magia rodeaba incluso los rastros de sangre y semen que estaban por todo el sitio mientras que luna rodeaba con su magia las armas y todo lo que había en él, luego tanto el cómo luna solo pudieron suspirar.

Luna: y… (miro a shining) ¿qué es lo que opinas?

Shining: luna no se ni que rayos pensar… (se llevó un casco a la cara) esto es más que una locura, ellos la tenían, la violaron hasta hartarse provocándole serias heridas en el proceso, ¿Y Luego Ella Como Si No Fuera Nada Se Suelta Y Los Empieza A Masacrar Sin Misericordia Mientras Técnicamente Se Estaba Matando A Ella Misma En El Proceso? ¿Que Rayos Quieres Que Opine, Esto Es Solo Una Locura!

Luna: agg sí, es una locura.

En ese momento me levante de donde estaba sentado y comencé a caminar a la salida del almacén y de inmediato shining corrió y me bloqueo el paso.

Shining: sorrow… (me miro preocupado) ¿a dónde vas?

Sorrow: (lo mire carente de cualquier emoción) shining apártate.

Shining: (cambio esa mirada de preocupación por una determinada) no me pienso mover hasta que respondas.

Sorrow: (lo mire dejando salir toda la ira que sentía) bien si lo quieres saber entonces te lo diré, voy a encargarme que algunas familias nobles desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra, ahora apártate.

Shining: (suspiro rendido y luego se paró firme y con su cuerno brillando) sorrow no me hagas tener que arrestarte, por favor detente.

Sorrow: (saque a kuro del suelo y la apunte a shining) ya estoy mucho más allá del punto de poder detenerme shining, el momento que atacaron a elis fue lo único que necesitaban para lograrlo (deje salir mi sed de sangre) ahora esfúmate antes que esto pase a mayores shining.

Shining: (negó con su cabeza) sorrow sé que estás enojado por lo que le hicieron a elis… pero sabes que no puedes hacer eso, ya los responsables pagaron más que suficiente por lo que hicieron, no puedo dejar que lastimes a ponis inocentes por causa de tu ira.

En ese momento luna me tomo por sorpresa y me tiro al suelo con su magia conjurando algunas cadenas para retenerme pegado al suelo.

Sorrow: (la mire hirviendo en ira mientras me intentaba soltar) ¡Luna Suéltame En Este Maldito Instante!

Luna: sorrow… (para mi sorpresa ella no me veía con ira o con una típica autoridad, no… ella me veía con profunda tristeza) sé que te duele, pero por favor tengo que pedirte no como una de tus princesas si no como una de tus amigas que pares.

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar por la pura impotencia) ¡maldición luna no puedo parar, por mi estúpida culpa ella termino así!... no puedo… snif no puedo solo sentarme aquí y ver como la vuelven a herir así ¡por favor luna suéltame!

Luna: (suspiro rendida y se sentó a mi lado) sorrow no puedo dejar que te condenes de esa forma, nada de esto es tu culpa sorrow, nada de lo que le paso a elis lo es.

Sorrow: (apreté aún más mis ojos) si lo es luna, todo es mi maldita culpa, cometimos el más grande y estúpido error del libro… nos confiamos… subestimamos a esos malditos… nunca en mi vida pensé que se atreverían a hacer algo así y la deje en la habitación sola con rising, (ya en ese momento el dolor que tenía era tal que me estaba casi ahogando) snif de… de haberme quedado con ella… snif n- nada de esto hubiera pasado… p- podría haberlos matado a todos antes que le tocaran un solo cabello a ella.

Luna: (esta vez me soltó de su magia solo para abrasarme con sus alas) mantengo lo que dije… nada de esto es tu culpa… nadie en esta vida es perfecto sorrow, no había manera de saber que esto pasaría, intenta calmarte un poco y luego podremos resolver todo esto.

El dolor y la rabia que tenía era tanta que llore como si fuera un potrillo entre sus alas, lo último que quiero es perderla y esta vez la posibilidad era demasiada como para seguir manteniéndome tranquilo, pase un momento así hasta que al final me calme un poco, respire y luna me soltó.

Sorrow: (me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos) gracias.

Luna: no hay de que… (me sonrió tiernamente) para eso están los amigos, (miro al resto que apenas me di cuenta que casi todos estaban llorando al vernos) muy bien señores hay trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo así que ¡Los Quiero A Todos Moviéndose Ahora!

No hace falta decir que absolutamente todos volaron para hacer lo que debían, una vez que shy logro estabilizar a todos shining trajo a unos cuantos guardias con carretas que se encargaron de llevarse todos los ex corceles y cuanto se los llevaron, todos a excepción de luna y de mi vomitaron el contenido de sus estómagos mientras que temblaban como gelatinas.

Luna: (sonrió un poco apenada mientras una gota de sudor baja por su cara) emm creo que eso fue un poco demasiado para ellos.

Sorrow: O.O amm ok, no le veo el sentido a lo que acaba de pasar.

Cadence: (se limpió la boca y nos miró pálida) ¡más bien no encuentro como ustedes dos pueden estar tan bién con todo lo que acaban de ver! (se llevó un casco a la cara) apenas si me pude aguantar cuando los estaba ayudando, pero esto fue demasiado para mí.

Shining: por celestia… (¬_¬ aun el soldadito se agarró la cabeza con un casco viéndose verde) y ustedes dicen que se acostumbraron a estas cosas.

Sorrow: no recuerdo tanto que digamos shining… (me puse de pie) pero te aseguro que he podido ver cosas mucho peor, (me rasque la cabeza un poco dudoso) incluso yo creo haber hecho algunas cuantas pero la verdad tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien.

Rainbow: (se tapó la cara con un casco) por celestia no sigas contando sorrow ya tuvimos suficiente con… (en ese momento escuchamos el sonido de carne ser pisada y dash se puso pálida) T-T por favor díganme que no acabo de pisar lo que creo que es.

Pinkie: O.o aja.

Rainbow miro abajo y vio un pene cortado, de inmediato grito y corrió a la manta más cercana y comenzó a limpiarse el casco con desespero sacándonos una pequeña risa a todos, pero como sea ya luego de terminar allí todos decidimos salir de allí y dejar que los guardias se encargaran del resto.

En el camino todos los ponis que estaban despiertos se nos quedaban mirando de nuevo algo que la verdad ya me estaba empezando a molestar, pero decidí mejor ignorarlos y seguir nuestro camino al castillo, pero esta vez no habían conversaciones entre nosotros o algo, solo caminamos hasta el sitio.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada del castillo nos detuvimos.

Luna: bueno supongo que es momento de separarnos… (ella se encamino al castillo) buscare a celestia a ver dónde se metió.

Shining: supongo que entonces yo iré a armar el caso para el concejo… (suspiro desanimado) en definitiva van a querer tener una explicación de lo sucedido.

Cadence: vamos amor, (coloco su casco en el hombro de shining) no te pongas así, por esta vez te ayudare con esto.

Shining: (sonrió un poco contento y comenzó a caminar junto con cadence) gracias amor.

Shy: amm si no les importa creo que iré a el establo, terion y rien debes de estar preocupados por la manera como me fui… luego pasare por la enfermería… me preocupa mucho el estado de elis

Rainbow: voy contigo fluttershy, (me miro por un momento) ¿qué harás tu sorrow?

Sorrow: iré a buscar a rising y luego iré a la enfermería, (las mire bastante serio) tengan mucho cuidado todas.

Rainbow: (asintió un poco triste) descuida, no tengo planeado dejar que alguien me atrape de nuevo.

Con eso dicho tanto rainbow como shy fueron al pueblo mientras yo me quede un momento mirando el castillo en sí.

Pinkie: (para mi sorpresa ella no se fue con las demás y se sentó a mi lado) ¿qué miras?

Sorrow: no mucho la verdad, en fin creo que es mejor que me mueva.

Pinkie: si no te importa iré contigo.

Sorrow: (comencé a caminar) no tengo problemas con… ¡AAAAAH!

En ese momento impacte con una barrera y esta me dio una potente descarga al grado que salí volando hasta estrellarme con la pared de una de las casas, pinkie de inmediato corrió a donde me encontraba a ayudarme pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tensado por la descarga y no me era posible moverme, apenas si podía respirar.

Sorrow: (cerré uno de mis ojos) d- demonios.

Pinkie: ¡hey! ¿Te encuentras bien? (intento tocarme, pero recibió una descarga y quito su casco sacudiéndolo) auch ¿pero qué rayos te paso?

Sorrow: (respire un poco para calmarme) esa… condenada… baratija.

Pinkie: ¿baratija? (me miro con una ceja levantada) ¿De qué hablas?

Me tome un momento para calmarme controlando mi respiración y poco a poco fue pasando el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y la electricidad que me recorría se terminó, me intente levantar y pinkie me ayudo a hacerlo.

Sorrow: (señale al corazón de cristal) esa baratija… no tienes idea de cuánto nos detesta a mí y a elis.

Pinkie: esoo… 0.o es muy extraño, el corazón nunca ha atacado a un poni antes.

Sorrow: -_- sí, mi típica mala suerte actuando, (camine hasta estar casi en donde me estrelle con la barrera y me senté allí) por favor baratija déjame entrar, solo quiero ir a ver cómo están elis y rising (estire un casco pero al igual que antes la barrera me lo impidió y me dio un descarga solo que esta vez no me mando a volar pero pise con demasiada fuerza el suelo al punto que rompí un poco el piso) ¡Pedazo De…! agg rayos.

Pinkie: esto es muy extraño sorrow, te he visto pasar por aquí siempre, ¿por qué ahora no te dejaría hacerlo?

En ese momento escuchamos unas campanadas que venían desde la entrada de la ciudad.


	78. Lo que quieras por ella

Cap 78: Lo que quieras por ella.

De solo escuchar las campanas todos los ponis de alrededor salieron corriendo y gritando dejando las calles vacías, mientras que vimos a los escuadrones pegasos salir del castillo y dirigirse a las puertas de la ciudad, de solo ver todo eso mire a pinkie perdido.

Sorrow: ¿pero qué rayos esta sucediendo?

Pinkie: a mí no me mires, (levanto sus cascos igual de perdida) también es la primera vez que veo esto.

En ese momento vimos a celestia salir por una de las ventanas del castillo y a luna por la puerta del mismo, ella al vernos se detuvo.

Luna: ¿sorrow? Pero que rayos haces aquí, ¿no deberías de estar en la enfermería?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ la jodida baratija otra vez no me deja pasar.

Luna: ¿de nuevo? (me miro extrañada) Pero si hace unas horas pasaste por aquí mismo sin problemas.

Sorrow: -_- si lo que sea, dejando eso aparte, ¿qué rayos se supone que está pasando? ¿Por qué las campanadas?

Luna: (nos sonrió pero note algo raro) no es nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, (se agacho y bajo una de sus alas) suban y veamos si pueden entrar por el balcón.

Sorrow: luna, (le mire bastante serio) ¿es un ataque de los espectro no es cierto? (por la cara que hizo me lo confirmo, no pude evitar que tanto mis orejas como mi cabeza cayeran) agg de verdad lo lamento, pero esta vez no… creo que pueda salir y ayudarlos.

Me subí al lomo de luna, pero para sorpresa nuestra pinkie no se subió, en cambio ella se sentó delante de luna sonriendo.

Pinkie: sorrow no te preocupes, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos esta vez, tu ve con elis.

Luna: pinkie, (la miro y no pudo ocultar su preocupacion) no tienes por qué salir allá, puedes quedarte dentro y dejar que nosotras y la guardia nos encarguemos.

Pinkie: no… (ella negó y miro determinada a luna) es algo que de verdad necesito hacer, por favor luna déjame ir.

Luna: agg no lo sé pinkie, no podemos arriesgaros a que algo malo les pase.

Rainbow: no te preocupes por eso, yo las cuidare.

En ese momento para mi sorpresa tanto rainbow como fluttershy aterrizaron a los lados de pinkie, aunque rainbow tenía las alas cubiertas con las vendas las tenía despegadas del cuerpo permitiéndole así volar.

Sorrow: O.O ¿que no se suponía que tu aun no volabas?

Rainbow: (me miro riendo un poco) nop, ya lo puedo hacer, (soltó un poco el vendaje de una de sus alas mostrándome un armazón de metal plateado lleno de runas en sus alas) solo que necesito de estas cosas para que mis alas no sufran tanto.

Luna: ¿y? (miro a fluttershy) ¿tú también estas dispuesta a salir? (ella se cubrió un poco con su melena pero asintió) agg está bien pueden venir, (las miro muy seria) pero no quiero que se alejen de mí, recuerden que esto no es un juego, allá afuera un descuido y pueden perder la vida, dejen que lleve a sorrow a la terraza y partiremos.

Rainbow: alto… (me miro sorprendida) ¿sorrow no vendrá?

Sorrow: agg no esta vez rainbow, cuídense mucho allá afuera, luna no bromea con eso de un descuido y mueren.

Luna de inmediato se lanzó a volar y dio una vuelta para llegar a la terraza del castillo poco a poco se fue acercando para evitar que si la barrera llegaba hasta aquí me mandara a volar pero para mi suerte no había barrera así que ella aterrizo y yo me baje de su lomo.

Sorrow: gracias luna, tengan cuidado allá afuera.

Luna: (me sonrió) no es nada.

Ella de nuevo despego y se unió a las demás para correr a la puerta del imperio mientras yo camine hasta la puerta del balcón y entre al castillo.

Una vez dentro comencé a caminar por los pasillos, dentro del castillo todo era un alboroto, los guardias corrían de aquí para haya junto al personal del castillo, también vi a varios de los nobles entrar a las habitaciones del castillo, yo por mi parte primero fui a la habitación de heal para ver si rising estaba allí pero dentro no había absolutamente nadie así que luego fui a la nuestra pero tampoco estaba allí.

Suspire y comencé a caminar a la enfermería y cuando llegue en los muebles de la sala de espera estaba rising bastante decaída y cadence que estaba hablando con algunos ponis con batas blancas con algunas manchas de sangre.

Sorrow: (primero me acerque a rising y le acaricie la melena) ¿está todo bien?

Ella no me respondió solo me señalo a cadence y al grupo de doctores en los que note estaban tanto heal como care, me acerque a ellos y ellos al verme pararon toda conversación y note como ninguno quería verme a la cara, de todos modos me acerque a donde ellos estaban.

Sorrow: (mire a los tres que conocía) ¿cómo se encuentra elis?

Care: sorrow… (suspiro rendido y me miro) agg no tenemos la más mínima idea de que paso con ella, al parecer esos nobles le hicieron mucho más de lo que parece.

Sorrow: (en ese momento mi rostro perdió toda clase de emociones y le pregunte con una voz fría) se especificó care, ¿qué le hicieron?

Care: (miro a cadence y ella asintió) míralo tú mismo, según entendí tú también eres un estudioso de la magia, quizás sepas mejor que nosotros que le hicieron.

En ese momento care saco desde debajo de su ala la daga de elis, al verla no pude evitar el sorprenderme al ver su estado, la negra daga estaba decolorada y llena de óxido, la hoja la cual nunca perdía su filo junto al cuerpo de la daga tenía grietas por todas parte y algunas partes faltantes del negro metal, la joya de color azabache que se supone era el corazón de la misma estaba opaca y agrietada…. care me la entrego y yo la tome y la mire un largo momento.

Sorrow: conozco el hechizo que usaron, no se preocupen por ella… yo me encargare de traerla de vuelta, pero necesito saber si lograron que su corazón latiera.

Care: (negó con su cabeza) no, lo siento mucho pero antes que pudiéramos hacerlo se volvió esa daga.

Sorrow: está bien, (sonreí bastante decaído) gracias por todo chicos, voy a estar en nuestra habitación si nos necesitan (mire a rising sentada en el mueble aun decaída) vamos rising, ha sido una noche bastante larga y es hora de descansar.

Ella se levantó y camino detrás de mí, se despidió de todos y ambos salimos de la enfermería, cuando salimos de inmediato la levante a mi lomo y corrí todo lo que daba al cuarto del trono, rising de inmediato se agarró fuertemente de mi cuello.

Rising: ¿hey a donde vamos, pensé que iríamos a nuestra habitación?

Sorrow: (hice brillar mi cuerno rodeando a elis) ¡olvida nuestra habitación tenemos que ayudar a elis lo antes posible antes que sea demasiado tarde y para eso vamos a necesitar un lugar en el que nadie nos moleste!

Rising: (me miro esperanzada) ¿q- quieres decir que no está muerta? P- pero…

Sorrow: (al frente de nosotros venía una del servicio con un carro así que salte a una pared para luego pasar sobre ella y por suerte rising no se cayó) no está muerta rising, pero si no nos damos prisa lo va a estar, ella se convirtió en una daga pero no es por algún maleficio…

Rising: (se agarró aún más fuerte de mi cuello) si lo sé, ella me dijo que esa es su verdadera forma, pero por como esta pensé que había muerto.

Sorrow: (en ese momento llegamos a la sala del trono y me detuve) uff bueno eso hará la explicación más corta, si queremos que se recupere solo tengo que alimentar su alma con la magia suficiente para que ella misma pueda regenerarse.

Abrí con cuidado la sala del trono y para mi mala suerte estaban unos cuantos nobles hablando con shining.

Sorrow: tch, cambio de planes, (le di la daga a rising y ella la tomo con su boca) rising, sostén a elis y procura agarrarte bien, porque voy a ir más rápido.

De inmediato rising se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo y yo me lance a correr aún más rápido en dirección a los calabozos, corría tan rápido como mis patas me dejaban a ellos y cuando alguien se me atravesaba no paraba solo saltaba a una de la paredes pasar por encima de sus cabezas haciendo que rising diera pequeños gritos algunas veces pero llegamos rápidamente a los calabozos, habían dos guardias en la puerta así que nos cubrí con mi hechizo de invisibilidad y con una pequeña distracción logramos entrar sin ser vistos.

Una vez dentro corrí hasta la celda más al fondo de este ignorando a algunos ponis dentro de las otras, por suerte esta estaba vacía, así que de inmediato cerré la puerta y baje a rising de mi lomo.

Rising: ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a lanzar algún hechizo sobre ella?

Sorrow: algo así… (comencé a quitarme todos los arneses para armas que tenía encima), coloca a elis en el centro de la celda, (cuando termine de quitarlos rising ya había dejado a elis en el centro así que de inmediato me dirigí al centro y mire a rising) rising, quiero que escuches atentamente, lo que vas a ver va a ser bastante perturbador y quizás horrible, pero necesito que bajo ninguna circunstancia corras, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí, y por más que no quiero que tengas que ver con esto necesitare tu ayuda, ¿puedes aguantarlo?

Rising: (me miro un poco insegura) ¿v- vas a usar magia negra?

Sorrow: así es, usare tres tipos de magia y entre esos la oscura.

Rising: (le pensó un momento y luego asintió) está bien, aguantare.

Dios como ame a esa potrilla cuando lo dijo… le asentí y luego me hice un buen corte en el casco haciendo que rising abriera los ojos como platos y comencé a dibujar con mi sangre un anillo encerrando otros tres hechos de runas, una vez que termine el dibujo salí del circulo en el que estaba elis y camine a donde estaba rising.

Sorrow: esto va a ser un poco asqueroso pero aguanta.

Ella solo asintió y con mi sangre le hice un pequeño símbolo en la frente.

Rising: ¿para qué es eso?

Sorrow: para que nada malo te pase… en fin aquí vamos, rising recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, no corras, solo cálmate, si tienes miedo solo cierra los ojos y canta o algo para calmarte pero no corras.

Sin más que decir me acerque al círculo y lo toque con mi cuerno, este comenzó a liberar una luz blanquecina mientras que la daga era rodeada por mi aura color plata la cual rising se quedó mirando, poco a poco fui sintiendo cada vez más el alma de elis, su condición era pésima, me enfoque en ella y comencé a bombear parte de mi magia a ella, momento en el que el aura de plata entraba en la daga poco a poco haciendo a las grietas desaparecer con ello.

Una vez que las grietas en la daga desaparecieron fue el turno de cambiar la magia, mi cuerno comenzó a liberar una luz de color negro y la daga también fue cubierta por esa misma luz.

Sorrow: (estaba sudando por el esfuerzo pero igual voltee un momento a ver a la potra) ¡Rising Salta Al Círculo Ya!

En ese momento rising salió de su trance y de inmediato me obedeció entrando dentro del circulo, la runa en su frente comenzó a brillar y en ese momento el aire de la habitación se sentía 10 veces más frio, desde las paredes de la misma comenzó a brotar una niebla oscura que poco a poco fue inundando la celda, y comenzamos a escuchar gritos o risas enfermas que venía de ningún lado, e incluso veíamos figuras caminando entre la niebla, esto hizo que rising se petrificara en su sitio pero yo continúe con el hechizo.

Entre en el circulo para tomat la daga con mi boca y salte directo a la niebla, de inmediato mi cuerpo se sintió pesado pero atraje justo lo que quería, una figura con una capucha de color negra caminaba a nuestra dirección y se detuvo delante de mí, cuando hablo de inmediato reconocí su voz.

¿?: je, vaya, jamás en toda mi vida pensé que nos volveríamos a ver… o al menos no de esta forma.

Sorrow: (sonreí) je ya sabía yo que te me hacías extraño la primera vez que nos vimos guardián.

Él se quitó la capucha que lo cubría revelando al mismo poni de color blanco puro de melena entre plateada y negra, con ambos ojos morados y el patrón cambiante dentro de uno de ellos.

Guardián: agg si supongo que es un poco inevitable, en fin ¿para qué me querías?

Sorrow: para un trato, la mitad de mi alma, sangre, lo que sea que quieras, (le mostré la daga) con tal que sanes la suya.

Guardián: (se rio un poco al verme) jeje veo que no me equivoque con ustedes, ambas almas nobles dispuestas a todo… está bien la sanare sorrow, pero el precio va a ser distinto, no quiero tu sangre ni tu alma, quiero que me dejes ver dentro de ti, quiero examinar cada rincón de tu ser (señalo a al círculo) y también voy a necesitar llevarme a la pequeña.

Sorrow: tch (me pare entre él y rising quien estaba temblando y llorando al escucharlo) ni hablar guardián, conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no dejare que le toquen un solo cabello a ella, si no estás dispuesto a dejarla entonces no hay trato, buscare otra manera de sanar a elis.

Guardián: (sonrió un poco triste) ¿estás seguro de eso? Por que como lo veo esa niña ya tiene un pie en la tumba, no creo que tengas el tiempo para ello… además sorrow una vez hecho este hechizo sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

Rising: (se acercó temblando a la esquina del circulo) ¿q- qué es lo que me va a hacer?

Sorrow: (la mire por un momento) no está a discusión el entregarte a rising.

Guardián: (en ese momento el me miro, los patrones de sus ojos se movieron y unas cadenas hechas de oscuridad pura me apretaron contra el suelo apenas dejándome respirar) siento el tener que hacerte eso sorrow pero es con ella con quien quiero hablar en estos momentos, no contigo.

Sorrow: (miré como pude a rising) no… salgas… del… circulo.

Guardián: (se acercó al círculo y lo miro detenidamente) umm bueno supongo que si pudiste llamarme no es de sorprender que hayas hecho este tipo de defensa, (sonrió un poco confiado) pero no es nada que no pueda deshacer.

Rising: (al ver que se acercaba al círculo retrocedió asustada) p- por favor aléjese.

Guardián: eso va a depender de lo que respondas pequeña, dime ¿vendrías conmigo a cambio de que yo ayude a sorrow?

Rising: a- aun no me ha respondido, ¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer?

Guardián: umm no mucho la verdad, pero no puedo decirte el motivo… aun… … así que, ¿qué decides?

Rising: (me miro por un momento y negué con la cabeza) ¿promete que no me va a pasar nada malo?

Guardián: (cerro los ojos un momento) umm no te lo puedo asegurar, lo siento.

En ese momento luche con las cadenas con todo lo que tenía, use magia para intentar trasportarme, congele la cadena, la atacaba con rayos de magia, también intente fortificar mi cuerpo y empujarme para zafarme pero esas cosas no cedían ni un milímetro, y más era lo que me estaban apretando mientras más luchaba.

Sorrow: ¡Rising No Vayas A Salir De Allí Sin Importar Que!

Guardián: sorrow… (me miro fríamente) estas siendo molesto ¿sabes? no abuses de mi amabilidad… en fin pequeña que dices.

Rising: n- no lo sé, no quiero morir… pero tampoco quiero que elis lo haga, ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa? Como no se… ¿lanzar una moneda o un juego de par o none?

Guardián: pff ¡JAJAJA! (ok en ese momento el sí que estallo en unas buenas risotadas) uf -w- bueno estoy tratando con una potrilla ¿que esperaba? Umm está bien, lo haremos a tu modo, lanzaremos una moneda y si cae cara vendrás conmigo, si cae cruz entonces me rindo con ello y lo ayudo.

Rising: bien… (saco un bit de su melena) ¬.¬ pero nada de usar sus poderes para controlar la suerte si es que los tiene señor guardián.

Guardián: (se rio mucho más) jajaja esa sería una habilidad muy interesante de tener, (me miro y se rio aún más) a ti no te caería nada mal ¿sabes?

Rising: ¬-¬ genial, ya su suerte hasta la muerte la conoce.

Guardián: umm ¡hey! no soy la muerte ¿bien? (se cruzó de cacos como cual potrillo) ¬.¬ soy un guardián de almas que es otra cosa.

Rising: 0-o amm bien, entonces aquí vamos señor guardián.

Rising lanzo la moneda al aire y guardián me agarro del cuerno para que no interfiriera, la moneda rodo como loca en el aire para luego revotar algunas veces dentro del circulo y rodar un poco haciendo que tanto rising como yo tuviéramos los nervios nerviosos, cuando esta dejo de rodar cayo en cara, en ese momento me mordí los labios al punto que me corte con los dientes, mientras que rising estaba temblando.

Guardián: bueno pequeña, como viste yo no hice nada y un trato es un trato.

Rising bajo su cabeza y comenzó a caminar fuera del círculo, antes de salir miro a todas las tinieblas que nos rodeabas y comenzó a llorar por el miedo, pero aun así puso un casco fuera del circulo y luego el resto de su cuerpo.

De inmediato la runa en su frente brillo con más intensidad y guardián la toco con un casco haciendo que el color rojo de la sangre cambiara a un celeste profundo, toda la oscuridad y sombras que nos rodeaban comenzaron a gritar y alejarse de ella dejándonos tanto a ella como a mí más que sorprendidos.

Guardián: sip, (el sonrió de lo más contento de hecho) tienes una suerte que apesta, pero eres un imán para las buenas almas, pequeña dime ¿qué es lo que ves?

Rising: (miro a todos lados un tanto pérdida) n- nada más que oscuridad y sombras.

Guardián: amm perdón… (se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado) pregunta equivocada… cierra los ojos y dime que es lo que sientes.

Rising: (como le dijo, ella cerro los ojos y estuvo un rato así) umm es raro, sé que estoy rodeada de sombras pero por alguna razón… ya no siento miedo, es más bien… lastima supongo, todos se oyen muy tristes y dolidos a pesar que solo gritan o ríen como locos… la verdad no sé muy bien como describirlos.

Guardián: sorrow… (sonrió de oreja a oreja) ¡no sabes cuánto te quiero en este momento! pequeña acércate un segundo.

Rising: (se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él) amm si no le importa ¿ya terminamos? la verdad, aunque siento lastima… (la vi temblar un tantin) aún es bastante aterrador estar aquí.

Guardián: ya casi pequeña, solo una cosa más y termino contigo.

Guardián golpeo el suelo con uno de sus cascos los cuales parecían solo huesos haciendo que a rising casi se le salieran los ojos y del suelo una pequeña esfera celeste surgió y tomo la forma de una pluma blanca con algunas líneas celestes, la tomo y la coloco en su oreja dejándola un poco perdida.

Rising: O.o amm ¿para que la pluma?

Guardián: oh es solo un pequeño presente, solo no vayas a perderla ¿bien? que es algo muy importante, ahora puedes regresar al círculo si quieres.

En ese momento las cadenas me soltaron y agarre una buena bocanada de aire.

Guardián: ¬_¬ ¿lo ves dramático? No es como que si la fuera a lastimar o algo, es solo que siempre he sido de los que prueban a los ponis para saber algunas cosas.

Sorrow: (me estire un poco y me traquee toda la columna) ah rayos, eso fue matador… -_- y además, ¿que te esperabas? ¬_¬ jure a sus padres que la protegería y eso mismo pienso hacer… además es una buena chica, jamás me perdonaría si dejo que algo le pase.

Guardián: (agito su casco un poco de lo más tranquilo) si como digas, ¬_¬ en fin ven acá que es tu turno, (me miro un poco serio) y no quiero cómicas.

Sorrow: (levante mis hombros) como quieras.

Camine hasta estar frente a él y me senté mirándolo a la cara.

Guardián: bien… (me agarro con ambos cascos la cabeza) solo mírame a los ojos y no te muevas, debo advertirte que es posiblemente cierto que dolerá como el infierno.

Sorrow: -_- agg ya me había mentalizado a eso, no te preocupes y has lo que debas… con tal de salvar a elis no me importa mucho un poco más de dolor.

Guardián: bien aquí voy aprieta bien esos dientes no te vayas a morder la lengua.

Los símbolos en su ojo de nuevo comenzaron a moverse y de inmediato mi tortura comenzó… creo que… ¡Hubiera Sido Menos Doloroso Que Te Partieran En Dos Y Jugaran Con Tus Viseras A Que Él Te Mirara En Ese Momento! ¡Era como si dos jodidas paredes me estuvieran aplastando poco a poco y sintiera como cada hueso se quebrara uno a uno hasta después pasar a los órganos reventando! de inmediato agradecí que me dijera que apretara bien los dientes, del dolor inconscientemente apreté la boca para intentar aguantar el dolor pero no servía para nada, luego de un buen rato de tortura el termino, me soltó y caí como muñeca de trapo al suelo.

Guardián: O.O ¡demonios son pocas las cosas que me sorprenden, pero eso sí que no me lo esperaba! (miro a rising) ¡pequeña jamás en toda tu vida vayas a perder esa pluma, ni por qué estés corriendo por tu vida la vayas a perder! y tu sorrow por amor a la creación no hagas tantas cosas estúpidas, sé que eres resistente, pero debes de cuidarte también al igual que tu amiga pegaso, (se rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso) rayos, esto sí que es serio.

Rising: 0.0 amm disculpe señor guardián pero creo que lo mato… es que tiene espuma saliendo de su boca y no deja de 0.o amm convulsionar creo.

Guardián: (me miro y rio un poco nervioso) emm jeje siento eso, descuida no está muerto solo muuuy adolorido.

Rising: ¿n- no debería de ayudarlo un poco? -.- Después de todo le acaba de decir que se cuidara.

Guardián: (se cruzó de cascos mirando al techo de la celda con una ceja levantada) que contradictorio ¿no? pero en fin ya lo dije solo es dolor ya en un momento se le pasa y me va a querer patear ¬w¬ peeero no va a poder porque es más importante ayudar a la pegaso ¿no? además ya estabas advertido.

Como él dijo un momento después se me pasó al menos lo suficiente para dejar de temblar y limpiarme la boca.

Sorrow: (me tape la cara con mis cascos) no bromeabas con eso del infierno.

Guardián: si… te lo dije, agg en fin ayudemos a tu amiga, (camino y recogió la daga mirándola de cerca y evaluándola) umm sorrow esto es bastante malo, creo que a la final si voy a necesitar algo de tu sangre para que esto funcione, el cuerpo del arma está demasiado debilitado y se necesita del contratista para repararlo, como imagino no te acuerdas del proceso lo hare yo, pero necesito de tu sangre al menos.

Sorrow: ya te lo dije guardián, has lo que debas.

El asintió y un momento después sentí una cuchilla pasar por mi otro casco y para nuestra extrañeza la sangre en vez de caer floto hasta la daga y poco a poco se fue vertiendo en cada mancha de óxido de la daga mientras que guardián dibujaba con ella en el mango de la misma, de un momento a otro el óxido se fue y luego la daga por si misma comenzó a drenar mi magia hasta que casi me dejo seco, luego guardián comenzó a reunir un poco de la oscuridad de alrededor en un casco y la deposito en la gema de la daga la cual al momento se restauró y de nuevo un poco más de sangre fue depositada en esta, al momento un sello algo roto de una luna creciente de un color roja encima de una espada se hizo presente en la gema.

Guardián: tch jodido sello que le pusiste… (ok me sorprendí al incluso verlo sudar) ¿cómo en toda tu fregada vida te las arreglaste para hacer algo así? ¿una jodida cadena de runas miniatura que forman una marca?

Con la sangre que salía de mi casco comenzó crear pequeños hilos y con estos mismos poco a poco fue reparando el sello hasta que quedo como nuevo, una vez que termino el sello desapareció y el comenzó a respirar un poco agitado.

Guardián: (se limpió el sudor de la frente) maldición sorrow, mi respeto por tu yo pasado está creciendo como no tienes una idea, (se sentó y arrojo la daga a donde yo estaba tirado, de solo caer esta atravesó el concreto quedando clavada) allí tienes, repare el daño que tenía acumulado y también las partes que pude las fortifique un poco más, pero eso no significa que deban de abusar, recuérdale a tu amiga que se cuide mucho mejor, y tú también deberías de hacerlo… es enserio sorrow, ambos deben de cuidarse mejor.

Sorrow: (intente parame, pero mis patas no me dieron) tch rayos, ahora de verdad que estoy molido, descuida nos cuidaremos mucho más no te preocupes por eso… (le sonreí un poco adolorido) y gracias por todo guardián.

Guardián: °u° no es nada, bueno es hora de irme… aunque antes.

Guardián camino hasta el sello y le indico a rising que se acercara ella lo hizo y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que abriera los ojos en par y lo mirara incrédula, ella estaba por decir algo pero él le tapó la boca.

Guardián: nop, no le digas a nadie eso, eso quedara solo entre tú y yo, (me miro un poco serio) así que no le insistas que te lo diga.

Sorrow: si como sea, no la presionare del tema, pero por favor ya deshazte del hechizo de una vez, siento que mi alma se me va a escapar del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Guardián: bien, nos veremos de nuevo si se da la ocasión, -.- la verdad ya empiezo a creer que nunca se sabe con ustedes dos.

En ese momento el golpeo el círculo en el que estaba rising con un casco y la magia en este estallo en pedazos, las sombras del lugar desaparecieron en un pestañeo y todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos casi todo, aún estaba el círculo de sangre pintado en el suelo.

Rising: 0-0 sorrow… ¿cómo le hiciste para conocer a la muerte y de paso amistarte con ella?

Sorrow: larga historia… (en ese momento dejé mi cabeza descansar en el suelo y di un buen suspiro) y la verdad tampoco sabía que era la muerte, apenas fue que me di cuenta cuando salió de las sombras, en fin ¿te dijo para que era la pluma?

Rising: -_- ni de broma te respondo, ¬.¬ a ver si se arrepiente y viene por mí, (comenzó a jugar con su casco) amm sorrow no… ¿crees que deberías tratarte esas herida en los cascos antes que pierdas más sangre?

Sorrow: T-T te juro que quiero, pero en estos momentos no tengo ni magia ni energía para moverme un musculo, eso y que creo que literalmente ya use la mitad o más de la sangre de mi cuerpo porque estoy empezando a ver luces donde estoy muy seguro que no hay ninguna antorcha o cristal.

Rising: O.O hay celestia iré a buscar a heal o a care para que vengan.

Sorrow: ¡no lo hagas!... dame un minuto que me recupere y luego las trato.

Rising: ¬_¬ mira genio no soy médico, pero hasta yo sé que si ya estás viendo luces no tienes un minuto que perder.

Sorrow: agg bien ya, solo busca alguna tela, venda o algo por favor.

Rising busco por la habitación y por suerte encontró una sábana, ya que de verdad no me podía mover le dije para que rompiera la sabana en tiras largas usando a elis y con ellas apretara ambos cortes todo lo que pudiera, ella lo hizo como le dije y apretó fuertemente cada tela en mis cascos para al menos frenar un poco el sagrado.

Sorrow: Dios (me reí un poco) estoy empezando a detestar más de la cuenta este día… rising entre los arneses de mis armas hay una funda que le sirve a elis, ¿puedes meterla allí y colocarte el arnés?

Rising: amm ¿no puedo solo llevarla sin la funda y ya?

Sorrow: bueno la verdad no importa mucho… (me intente colocar de pie pero apenas me pude sentar) solo que esta vez sí debes de tener más cuidado, ya recupero su filo (le señale al agujero en el piso que dejo al caer) y como ves es bastante filosa.

Rising: (tomo a elis con la boca y la guardo entre una de sus alas algo bastante gracioso ya que era del tamaño de su ala) bien listo, ¿pero como te vas a llevar el resto? ¬.¬ con esa espada no puedo ni en juego y tienes demasiadas cosas en ese arnés.

Sorrow: descuida… (esta vez sí logre levantarme y camine a el arnés) yo llevare el resto.

Como pude me coloque el arnés con kuro y algunas que otras cosas que tome solo en caso, y casi que salí arrastrándome de la celda con rising ayudándome un poco a caminar gracias al cielo, esta vez los guardias no estaban así que solo salimos y a paso lento llegamos a nuestro cuarto y una vez dentro de inmediato me quite el arnés y camine a un closet donde guarde algunos implementos médicos solo en caso y saque una de las pociones que hice en la vieja cabaña para tomarla, al poco el cuerpo se me relajo un poco y los cortes en mis cascos dejaron de sangrar al menos.

Rising: oye… (miraba a elis sentada en la cama) ¿crees que ya esté bien?

Sorrow: agg si soy sincero… (camine hasta la cama y me acosté también) solo ruego que todo haya salido bien y que ella pueda despertar pronto, pero no lo sabremos hasta que pueda salir de la daga.

Tome a elis de la cama y la guarde en su funda para evitar un accidente, mientras que rising miro por una de las ventanas.

Rising: ¿cómo crees que les esté yendo allá afuera?

Sorrow: no hemos visto a algún espectro y la barrera aún se mantiene así que diría que lo tienen controlado, no te preocupes por eso, las princesas están junto a sus tropas, además también tienen la ayuda de las chicas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que terminen.

Rising: ¿no crees que deberías ir a ayudarles?

Sorrow: (yo solo pude taparme la cara con un casco y suspirar) agg no lo creo, aun si fuera solo sería un estorbo ahora… estoy cansado rising, tanto física como mentalmente y toda la magia que tenía la use para salvar a elis, además dejando eso aparte tampoco puedo solo dejarte a tu suerte aquí.

Rising: lo sé… (se acostó a mi lado y suspiro un poco triste) agg solo que estoy preocupada por todos.

Sorrow: (le acaricie la melena) tranquila te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, yo también estoy preocupado por todos… pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es desearles suerte y orar por su victoria.

En ese momento no lo pude evitar el cansancio me venció y caí dormido, lo último que sentí fue a rising acurrucándose entre mis cascos y yo abrazándola.

* * *

Hiiii... 0u0 buenas a todos mis querrrridos camarrrradas, aquí de nuevo yo trayéndoles otro cap para que se vicien por un ratito.

En fin contestando al comentario... -_- aún me da polo decirlo en inglés...

Bueno que decir... xD tenes toooooda la razón mi querido amigo viruz, ¬u¬ por el dinero baila no solo el pollito sino que hasta el mono ¿no? ¿o es que me van a negar que nunca han visto por allí el monito con chalequito y haciendo monerías con una tasita? son nobles con una buena posición y además forrados en billetes en un momento en el que la necesidad esta por doquier... ya eso les da algo de peso.

Y pos claro que luna y celestia se ablandaron viejo... y no solo por el asunto de la nightmare... ¬u¬ creo haberlas mencionado como las que pusieron fin a la primera guerra contra los espectros ¿no? créeme viejo que esas dos van a tener su momento... -u- y puede que a algunos les termine gustando esa parte... ¬_¬ pero ya dejemos el spoiler.

En fin eso fue todo por ahora... 0u0 espero les haya gustado el cap yyy hasta otra.


	79. Alto estrés más cansancio ¿? estupidez

Cap 77: Alto estrés más cansancio ¿=? estupidez.

¿?: (Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe) ¡sorrow tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Están atacando el castillo!

En ese instante tanto rising como yo nos levantamos espantados y vimos a heal muy alterada tomando las alforjas de nosotros y metiendo algunas cosas en ellas.

Sorrow: ¡Heal! (con mi grito ella se detuvo y me miro) ¬_¬ cálmate y dime que rayos pasa.

Heal: ¡ya te lo dije están atacando el castillo! un montón de ponis armados aparecieron de la nada con máquinas de asedio y comenzaron a disparar contra el castillo, gracias al cielo cadence creo una barrera para protegernos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que logren pasarla ¡tenemos que irnos ya!

Ah diablos, de solo escuchar eso comencé a reír un poco llamando la atención de rising quien al momento me miro preocupada.

Rising: sorrow no estarás pensando en salir ¿verdad?

Sorrow: rising, ¿cuánto tiempo dormimos?

Rising: (se levantó y me miro preocupada) ¡dormiste solo una hora, es imposible que te hayas recuperado lo suficiente para salir y enfrentarlos! ¡apenas si te podías mover hace una hora, sería un suicidio que los enfrentaras!

Sorrow: naa… solo necesito hacer tiempo hasta que ustedes dos traigan alguna de las princesas, o que los guardias lleguen.

Heal: (nos miró con mucha duda) alto como que apenas podías moverte, (en eso se fijó en mis cascos) ¿sorrow cómo demonios te hiciste eso?

Sorrow: (me levante y me coloque el arnés con kuro) historia larga y tediosa que me voy a saltar, rising, heal… resistiré hasta que traigan ayuda, pero por favor apresúrense.

Rising: ¡ah no! (me miro enojada) ¡ni hablar tú te vienes con nosotras, y entre los tres vamos a avisar a las princesas! además me dijiste que no me dejarías sola ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Elis: no te preocupes por ella… solo ve y has tiempo, yo me encargo de cuidarla esta vez.

Sorrow: (En ese momento mire a elis en la funda y sonreí) "me alegra tenerte de vuelta, entonces te dejare con ella, ¿pero por qué no has salido aun?"

Elis: no me he recuperado lo suficiente, pero si algo pasa lo hare sin dudarlo, ahora dale la daga a rising, más tarde podemos hablar, (se rio un poco) ah y un concejo, ya que solo vas a ganar tiempo si vez la ocasión te recomiendo cantar cuando lo hagas… ya verás el resultado.

Sorrow: (la mire extrañado) bien, entonces me pondré en marcha.

Rising: ¡sorrow no puedes solo ir allí!

Sorrow: (saque a elis de la funda y se la ofrecí a rising) tranquila todo saldrá bien, toma esto y ve con heal (ella miro por un momento la daga y la agarro con su boca abriendo como plato los ojos y yo mire a heal un momento) ¿heal puedes hacerlo?

Heal: (suspiro derrotada) agg tu ganas sorrow pero ten cuidado, no se cuánto podamos tardar en dar con una de las princesas en medio de una defensa como la que tienen montada allá afuera.

Sorrow: descuida, solo intenten ser rápidas y todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos, atraeré su atención y ustedes aprovechen para salir por otro sitio o lo que sea, solo no dejen que las vean y estarán bien.

Antes de salir tome otra de las pociones y aliste algunas cuantas cosas, cuando termine salimos corriendo del cuarto y nos separamos, yo fui hasta el balcón donde vi a cadence con su cuerno brillando con el hechizo del escudo, ella estaba totalmente bañada en sudor y el enemigo no le daba oportunidad, mire como flechas de tamaño poni se estrellaban en el escudo sin parar junto con algunos hechizos de unicornios y flechas más pequeñas, esta al verme se sorprendió pero mantuvo el escudo.

Cadence: ¿sorrow? ¡Pero que haces aquí! deberías de estar evacuando con el resto.

Sorrow: (levante mis cascos con desinterés) ¿y a donde vamos a largarnos si destruyen esa baratija en forma de corazón? Naa tu aguanta lo más que puedas el hechizo, te echaré una mano hasta que puedan venir los soldados o celestia y luna… -_- en momentos como estos cualquiera me sirve.

Cadence: (me miro un poco arrepentida) de verdad siento que tengas que luchar con todo lo que paso hace unas horas.

Sorrow: (lo admito, de solo cadence mencionarlo me tuve que tragar la ira) no te preocupes por eso, (camine hasta el borde del balcón mirando abajo) umm 7 carrozas con arcos que disparan flechas tamaño poni, alrededor de 60 o más ponis armados, agg va a ser una linda pelea con todas las de perder… (Cadence me miro un poco preocupada pero yo reí un poco confiado) para ellos claro está, debieron de traer más de esas cosas si esperaban derrotarme.

Cadence: ¡sorrow esto no es un juego! (me miro molesta) ¡debes de tener cuidado allí afuera, y más con las patas en ese estado!… de hecho, deberías de retirarte no estar aquí jugando a ser el héroe.

Sorrow: (mire mis patas y me di cuenta que aún tenía las telas manchadas con sangre) ah esto (me las quite y los cortes ya había sanado) no te preocupes solo es que se me olvido quitarme las vendas, intenta mantener el escudo mientras que yo los distraigo allá abajo.

Comprobé que tanta magia había recuperado y la verdad no era tanta pero me ayudaría al menos, aun me dolía el cuerpo y lo sentía pesado por la falta de sangre pero había estado en peores, sip en definitiva todas las de ganar.

Sorrow: agg (apoye mi cabeza en la barandilla) la peor… suerte… del mundo, ¬_¬ hago esto de una vez y luego exigiré un mes de descanso.

Cadence: (rio un poco) bueno ya veremos que hacemos en cuanto a eso.

Con eso dicho salte del balcón y me trasporte para quedar encima de donde tenían las carrozas disparando para lanzar tres frasco explosivo y volar en pedazos tres de ellas, luego antes de caer me trasporte de nuevo al frente del escudo ganando la atención de todos.

Sorrow: (me pare bajando mi torso con kuro en mi boca mientras sonreía) ¡Muy Bien Sacos De Mierda Procesada! ¡Están Atacando Propiedad Real Así Que Les Daré Dos Opciones, Mueren De Manera Horrible O Mueren De Manera Espantosa, La Verdad No Me Importa Cual Elijan!

¿?: (Una pegaso con un arco miro a otro) ¡c- capitana, tenemos un problema!

¿?: (una terrestre con armadura de la guardia solar me miro molesta) Tch ¡Maldición, Se Suponía Que Estuvieras Allá Afuera En La Batalla! ¿Cómo Es Que Celestia Te Dejo Aquí?

Sorrow: (comencé a reír con ganas frente a todos) jajaja ¡bienvenida a mi mundo! todo lo que planeas te lo terminas metiendo por donde no te llega la luz, ¿Qué planeaba? ¬_¬ Pues solo dormir, (comencé a caminar en círculos) pero nooo que va, tuve salir y tener que revolver media ciudad para encontrar a una amiga, para luego terminar jugando con magia negra, ser aplastado en todos los sentidos, tener una pelea con la jodida muerte ¬.¬ que él dice que no lo es pero ni le veas el cuerpo para saber que lo es ¡Para Al Final Ser Machacado Por La Misma En Cuerpo Alma Y La Jodida Mente! ¡Jodido Guardián Con Todos Sus Juegos Mentales! (me pare a dos patas apretándome la cabeza y gritando) ¡Y Todo Eso Fue Hace Solo Unas Malditas Tres Horas Cuando Mucho! ¡Por amor a Dios! ¿te imaginas donde estaré en un año? Si no ando muerto es capaz que ahora me raptan desde otra dimensión y experimentan conmigo metiéndome tubos por el…

¿?: O.O amm capitana (Mientras yo seguía quejándome de como apestaba mi vida, uno de los soldados vio a su capitana) creo… que se volvió loco… emm ¿deberíamos disparar? ¿O solo lo ignoramos?

¿?: (la terrestre suspiro y sacudió su casco con desinterés) solo mantén a ese pobre diablo de una vez.

Una lluvia de flechas vino hasta donde yo estaba parado así que me rodee con una barrera y recibí los impactos, pero me paso factura… en definitiva no debía de darles oportunidades para repetirlo, una vez baje el escudo corrí hasta el grupo más cercano, uno de ellos me disparo una flecha y salte a la izquierda para luego saltar dando un giro por encima de un poni y partir su cabeza en dos desde su boca con kuro, cuando estaba por caer un lancero me esperaba para empalarme pero basto con poner a kuro en contra de la punta de la lanza para desviarla y patear con ambas patas al lancero estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo y rompiéndole el cráneo al caer encima de la misma.

Cuando caí de inmediato tuve que bloquear el hacha de terrestre y mire a un pegaso que venía apunando su lanza a mi pecho, agarre la lanza del de antes con mi magia apoyando la parte trasera en el suelo y el pegaso no tuvo tiempo de frenar empalándose a sí mismo en la lanza, luego el terrestre me supero en fuerza y de no ser por que salte a un lado a tiempo me hubiera partido en dos, su hacha quedo atorada entre el cristal del suelo así que aproveche y le hice un corte limpio en el cuello haciéndolo retroceder intentando mantener la sangre en su cuello ¿pero qué más da cuando te cortan las venas del cuello?

En ese momento me acorde de lo que elis me dijo y comencé a reír… ¿y por la sola locura?… a cantar.

/Bueno realmente no pega el colocar la letra de la canción en este caso… ¬w¬ ya que estemos claros que la mayoría lo que quiere es ver a te conte destazando y no tiene espacios largos para colocar dichas escenas entre ellos así que no la colocare aquí si no que si quieren la corren mientras leen lo que el loquillo hace mientras teóricamente canta esta 'Escape the fate: One for the money' ah y la traducción y liricas debajo por si les interesa... estan bien locas.../

Salte a un lado para evadir un sablazo de un unicornio a la vez que patee la cara a una terrestre, salte para cortar la cabeza del unicornio y lance la espada a la terrestre que se levantaba clavándola en su pecho.

Salte al lomo de un terrestre con espada gigante y atravesé su cuello y salte de su lomo a tiempo para quitarme del camino de una flecha que dio a otro en la cabeza.

Comencé a reír mientras cantaba y lance uno de los frascos incendiarios a un grupo que venían a mí para luego agacharme para evitar que me decapitaran y de inmediato embestí al que me ataco clavando mi cuerno en su pecho.

¿?: (Uno de los soldados estaba temblando) ¡P- Por Celestia Ese Monstruo Está Loco!

¿?: (La capitana de todos me apunto con sus cascos) ¡Soldados Concentren Su Fuego Es Ese Desgraciado, Lo Quiero Más Agujereado Que Queso Suizo, Que Las Balistas Se Encarguen Del Escudo!

Dicho y hecho todos los arqueros me apuntaron de nuevo mientras que todos se alejaron de mí y de inmediato lanzaron sus flechas uno detrás de otro por unos segundos hasta que al final pararon de lanzarlas al ver un cuerpo totalmente cubierto por ellas.

¿?: (la capitana al ver el cuerpo sonrió) hasta la vista maldito loco.

Sorrow: (le hable con una voz fría a la oreja) tendrás que mejorar tu puntería.

Estaba por atravesar su pecho pero uno de sus soldados me había notado y logro bloquear el golpe con un escudo y yo seguí cantando como si nada.

Salte hacia atrás para esquivar la espada del escudero pero logro hacerme un corte un poco profundo en la mejilla, caí sobre mis patas terceras y tome a kuro con mis cascos.

Un pegaso lancero arrojo la misma a donde estaba pero con mi poca magia logre desviarla y que impactara en el pecho de uno que estaba detrás de mí.

El escudero corrió de frente con el escudo a donde yo estaba así que lance un corte ascendente mientras cargaba a él sacándolo de balance y con el mismo impulso del ataque gire y le di una patada detrás de su cabeza mandándolo al suelo luego solo pise la cabeza del escudero y escuche su cráneo romperse.

¿?: (Un arquero me disparo pero la flecha paso bastante lejos) ¡M- Mato Al Capitán Jul E- Es Un Demonio T- Tenemos Que Escapar!

¿?: (La terrestre de antes piso al frente mirándome con mas que odio) ¡maldito bastardo te hare pagar por lo que acabas de hacer!

Escuche el sonido de algo agrietarse y al mirar al escudo una de las flechas gigantes impacto y lo agrieto, la capitana de ellos cargo en mi contra y dio un corte por la izquierda directo a mi cuello pero yo lance uno al contrario y enganche su espada con la mía.

Sorrow: (sonreí mientras le acerque mi cabeza) lo siento niña pero el tiempo de jugar se acabó.

/solo si la pusieron ya de aquí no esta tan loco pa cantar/

Di una vuelta dejando pasar su espada por encima de mí y pateándola en un costado y de inmediato corrí a donde tenían las balistas, un grupo de ellos me intento bloquear el paso pero solo me transporte de nuevo al aire y lance otros tres frascos a las balistas dejando solo una en pie, me intente transportar de nuevo al suelo pero mi cuerno fallo y tuve que caer desde una buena altura directo al piso.

Cuando caí mis patas casi se quebraron por el impacto y el dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo paralizándome un momento el cual la capitana aprovecho para atacar y de no ser porque me deje caer al suelo no la hubiera contado pero igual me hizo un buen corte en uno de mis costados, y de inmediato ella me inmovilizo con sus 4 patas y pego su espada a mi cuello.

¿?: Te veré algún día en el tártaro.

Sorrow: estoy de acuerdo (sonreí confiado) pero me guardas puesto ¿bien?

Ni bien decir eso un poni murciélago de la guardia de luna embistió a la capitana mandándola a rodar mientras que varios pegasos y ponis murciélagos comenzaron a llegar y a atacar a todos los que estaba de pie, al poco rato se unieron algunos más de las otras guardias a reducir a todos los que quedaban mientras que el que me salvo me arrastro lejos de la batalla hasta llegar a un callejón entre dos tiendas.

¿?: (Me recostó en una de las paredes) ¿se encuentra bien señor?

Sorrow: (respiré un poco pesado y me reí un poco) hey nada de señor que no soy tan viejo, pero si estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda allá detrás.

¿?: (Rio un poco por el comentario) no fue nada, si me disculpa me uniré a los otros.

Sorrow: (recosté mi cabeza a la pared mientras cerré mis ojos y sacudí uno de mis cascos) si ve a divertirte, luego me cuentas como termino.

El tomo vuelo y se fue directo a la batalla mientras que la verdad yo me arrepentía de la vida, estaba cansado hasta el extremo, mi cuerpo dolía terriblemente y mi vista estaba nublada por la poca sangre en mi cuerpo, una tremenda presión en la cabeza y la fatiga tampoco se hizo esperar.

Un rato después escuché las voces de heal y rising llamándome y les respondí, al poco ambas aparecieron por una de las esquinas y se sentaron delante de mí.

Heal: (suspiro un poco cansada al verme) agg jamás me acostumbrare a verlos así, siempre termino preguntándome cuándo podremos volver a los días que no era necesario terminar cubiertos de sangre.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) no sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado lo mismo.

Heal: (comenzó a mirarme por todos lados) un corte en la mejilla, y uno en un costado, O.o ¡vaya estas mucho más completo de lo que pensé! ¬_¬ ya me había hecho la idea de que tendría que sacarte una flecha del trasero y que tendría que pegarte una pata.

Sorrow: (eso me hizo preocupar un poco) emm jeje heal, esperemos no llegar a eso, (sonreí un poco contento) bien hecho ambas, los refuerzos llegaron justo a tiempo.

Rising: sorrow… (la potrilla me miro muy preocupada) levántate.

Sorrow: (le sonreí un poco nervioso) "rayos elis ¿no podías quedarte callada?" naa ahorita no tengo ganas.

Rising: ¿no puedes hacerlo verdad?

Yo solo pude bajar la cabeza un poco desanimado.

Heal: (suspiro derrotada) agg ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan bueno, (hizo brillar su cuerno) a ver, veamos a que nos enfrentamos.

Ella lanzo su hechizo de rayos x y examino cada hueso de mi cuerpo pero por suerte todos estaban completos y tampoco tenía ningún órgano perforado ni nada de nada.

Heal: O.o umm esto es extraño, ¿porque no te puedes parar si estas perfectamen…?

Antes que ella pudiera terminar la fatiga me gano, me vi obligado a vomitar pero al menos pude voltearme para no vomitarles encima, heal me ayudo al ver que mis patas me fallaron y casi caía de cara en mi propio vomito -_- de nuevo, y volvió a recostarme a la pared, aun después respiraba pesadamente mientras el mundo aun me daba vueltas.

Heal: (de inmediato me puso un casco en la cara) O_O ¡maldición sorrow estas helado, que demonios te paso? ¿Acaso te envenenaron?

Rising: (miro a heal con ganas de llorar) antes de ir a pelear había perdido mucha de su sangre, y la sigue perdiendo por esos cortes, ¿heal puedes hacer algo?

Heal: (de solo escuchar a la potrilla abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato lanzo el hechizo para curarme) rayos ni lo dudes rising, deja que cierre esos cortes y luego podremos ir a la enfermería y pasarle una transfusión de sangre, pero ¿que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos luego de dejar la enfermería para que el perdiera tanta sangre?

Rising me miro pero yo no tenía nada de fuerza para responderle, en vez de eso vi como abrió los ojos como platos mirando a elis bajo su ala.

Rising: (bajo sus oreas y miro a heal) agg primero vayamos a la enfermería, allí te cuento.

Heal: (la miro riendo un poco) más te vale señorita porque si no la cuenta por mis servicios va a ir para ti, (heal me puso de pie con ayuda de su magia y luego paso uno de mis cascos por su cuello) ¡rising ayúdame a llevar al pesado este!

Rising se metió debajo de mí alzándome un poco pero en ese momento llego el guardia de antes y no supo que pensar al ver la escena frente a él, después de todo tenia a una potrilla blanca debajo de mi y la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre la yegua café… pero antes que pudiera hacer algo heal lo vio y le hablo haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por llevarme.

Heal: ¡te agradecería como no tienes idea si en vez de estar allí parado nos ayudas a llevarlo a la enfermería del castillo que el tipejo este pesa!

¿?: (El guardia casi que se prendía en fuego del sonrojo y respondió de inmediato) ah sí claro déjenmelo a mí (me subió a su lomo comenzando a caminar mirando a ambas) ¿qué fue lo que le paso? Hace unos minutos no estaba tan mal.

Heal: (miro a rising) al parecer el tarado se lanzó a luchar sin recuperarse de una masiva pérdida de sangre, y cuando se le fue la adrenalina… ¬.¬ ya puedes mirar el resultado.

¿?: O-o Gua eso está más allá de la locura, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría solo a esa cantidad, y menos en pésimas condiciones.

Sorrow: (el mundo me daba vueltas y vueltas aun pero logre recuperar un poco el aliento y hablar) ¿cómo va la lucha?

¿?: ¡señor! (el batponi me hizo un saludo militar) ¡Ya logramos suprimir a todo el que estuviera involucrado señor!

Rising: (ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo miro con mucha duda) ¿por qué le dices señor si se ve hasta más joven que tú?

Heal: (también se unió a la duda) y que yo sepa tampoco es parte de la guardia.

¿?: O-O ¿bromean cierto? Si la misma princesa luna lo llamo general, es imposible que no lo sea.

Heal: nop no es broma, a lo mucho es un civil -_- y si es que se le puede dar el título.

¿?: O.O amm ¿ok? creo que este día no puede ser más raro.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco y lo mire) ¿quieres apostar? Por que eso mismo he estado pensando yo y ya me ha sorprendido unas cuantas veces.

Al percatarme ya teníamos cerca el castillo, mire alrededor y vi los cuerpos de todos los que mate tirados en el suelo y apenas me di cuenta que eran alrededor de 20 cuerpos algunos quemados y otros cortados, mientras que el resto estaban apresados por los guardias, heal le tapo los ojos a rising por la escena frente a ella mientras que sentí como el guardia se sacudió un poco.

¿?: (Note un poco de duda en su voz) santa luna, y todo esto hecho por un solo poni.

Heal: agg sorrow jamás podre acostumbrarme a cosas como estas… jamás.

La verdad no tenía ganas de responder así que solo los deje estar, seguimos caminando esta vez rising sobre el lomo de heal con los ojos cerrados pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y los abrió solo un segundo para cerrarlos de inmediato.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del castillo pero al pasar cerca del corazón de nuevo la barrera a su alrededor -_- la cual olvide… me mando a volar con una descarga, grite a todo lo que pude mientras me agarraba del pecho y heal corrió a donde estaba.

Heal: ¡Sorrow! (se tiró a mi lado y al tocarme le di una descarga) auch ¿pero qué demonios fue eso?

El guardia de inmediato salió volando y trajo a un pegaso que me toco mientras que pego una de sus alas al suelo del castillo, la electricidad comenzó a pasarle a él también y de alguna manera en segundos ya estaba descargado y respirando un poco forzado pero respiraba.

¿?: (el guardia pegaso se secó el sudor de la frente) uff tienes suerte que los pegasos seamos más resistentes a la electricidad, de otra manera dudo que hubieran podido descargarte, deberías de tener más cuidado donde pones tus cascos, (yo solo pude asentir un poco en respuesta) bien entonces sigo con lo que andaba.

El pegaso salió volando y heal comenzó a revisarme de nuevo, una vez determino que no pasó nada grave suspiro aliviada.

Heal: agg bien en serio, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Sorrow: (me tape la cabeza por el intenso dolor) la maldita baratija en forma de corazón que me odia, solo eso… ¿alguien podría llevarme por la terraza?

¿?: ¬_¬ bien ya eso rebaza lo extraño, pero descuida no pesas tanto puedo llevarte volando a la terraza.

Heal: bien nos vemos en la enfermería entonces.

Dicho y hecho el tomo impuso y luego levanto vuelo hasta que llegamos a la terraza, una vez allí me di cuenta que cadence ya no estaba allí, el siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a la enfermería y en ese momento también llegaban heal junto con rising un poco verde.

Heal: ¬_¬ ¿crees que te tapaba la cara por deporte? eso te pasa por ser más curiosa de lo que debes.

Rising: gug (se retuvo un impulso para vomitar) T-T dulce celestia no necesitaba ver eso.

Heal: bueno como sea (nos miró a ambos y señalo a la enfermería) entremos de una vez.

Los 4 entramos a la sala de espera y dentro estaba cadence con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y uno de los doctores le pasaba algunas pastillas.

Heal: ¿cadence? ¿Qué tan mal estas?

Cadence: (se giró para mirarnos) ¿en una escala del 1 al 10? 11, -_- siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar con el más mínimo sonido, mantener el escudo esta vez fue bastante pesado teniendo que resistir todos los ataques, (me miro un poco extrañada) 0.o ¿sorrow? ¿Pero qué rayos hace el aquí? ¬.¬ pensé que estaría en un bar ahogándose en sidra o algo así en este momento.

Heal: ¬_¬ ¿bar? El muy idiota se anda muriendo por falta de sangre en su cuerpo y aun así se lanzó a pelear, no me sorprendería que en estos momentos estuviera delirando.

Cadence: (miro con dolor a heal) aou eso quizás explique el por qué se puso a quejarse con los que nos atacaban sobre el día que tuvo, -_- y el que cantara como un lunático alguna rara locura mientras mataba a todos.

Heal: (me miro incrédula) O_O ¿enserio te pusiste a cantar mientras pelabas?

Sorrow: (la verdad heal acertó, ya estaba mirando un tentáculo de oscuridad enrollándola y además la mitad de su cara totalmente sombría) ajaja.

¿?: O.O hay por luna si lo hizo… (el guardia por su parte ya lo miraba como una sexy yegua murciélago con un traje de baño de los que mire en las revistas de ala erecta) señorita creo que debería de apresurarse con el tratamiento.

Heal: O.0 ook no se diga más mételo en el cubículo que iré por los paquetes de sangre.

Cadence: (cadence en su caso tenía un ojo totalmente blanco y el otro negro mientas que en su cabeza tenía cuernos curveados hacia atrás y dientes muuuy largos y puntiagudos que salían de su boca) ¬_¬ por cierto sorrow apestas cantando, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, y además ¿de dónde diablos sacaste esa loca canción?

Sorrow: (me frote los ojos) de las viejas que cantábamos por aburriento, la vi apropiada para el momento, y por cierto T-T ¿alguien me noquea antes que me vuelva loco? No creo que sea sano que siga mirando sombras arrastrándose ni una cadence y heal medio demonios, un guardia yegua ardiente y una rising angelical.

Cadence: O.0 heal no jugaba con eso de las alucinaciones, buenas noches.

Cadence hizo brillar su cuerno y al tocar mi frente caí rendido.

* * *

yyy eso mis queridos lectores fue el cap de hoy traidos a ustedes por su servidor ghost994... ... xD como lo dije antes aca debajo las liricas traducidas por si les interesa.

Are you ready?

(¿Estan listos?)

Let's go!

(¡Vamos!)

Everybody in the world, die with me!

(todos en el mundo mueren conmigo)

It's too late to try to run, we run the city

(es muy tarde para intentar huir, nosotros manejamos la ciudad)

It's my time, it's show time, held me down

(es my tiempo, es hora del show, sujétenme)

Now it's don't give a fuck time

(ahora no hay un maldito momento)

It's go time, it's show time

(Es hora de irse, es hora del show)

Sing it with me, everybody, let's go!

(canten todos comigo, vamos)

Cuz it's one, it's one, one for the money

(por que es uno, es uno, uno por el dinero)

Two, it's two gots to much for the show

(Es dos, dos para el show)

Three, it's three, three to get ready

(es tres, tre, tres para prepararse)

Are you ready, motherfuckers?

(Estan listos hijos de p…)

Are you ready? Let's go!

(están listos, vamos)

Let me see you start a war, start a riot

(dejame verte empezar una guerra, comienza el caos)

When there's nothing left to burn, hear the silence

(cuando no queda nada para quemar, escucha el silencio)

Hate me, you can't escape me and you ain't ever gonna change me

(odiame, no puedes escaper de mi y nada va a hacerme cambiar)

I can't stand it, I've fucking had it, I'm about to blow!

(ya no lo soporto, estoy harto de esta mierda, estoy por exolotar)

xD muy linda la canción ¿no? Yyy antes que pregunten… see ¬_¬ la saque de mi lista de reproducción, aunque hasta el momento nunca le pare mucho mecate a todo lo que dice… yyy el video traducido que tengo esta bieeeen amortiguado ya que el tipo quiso 'embellecer la cancion', digo en el video ponen 'están listos imbéciles'... yyy creo que todos sabemos lo que significa 'mother fucker'.

En fin 0u0 espero les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en otra… y nie, no va a salir de mi lista de reproducción si se lo pregunten.


	80. Te necesito conmigo

Cap 80: te necesito conmigo.

Cuando desperté estaba solo en una de las camillas con un paquete de sangre entrando a mi cuerpo, estaba aún cubierto de sangre y solo me habían quitado el arnés para las armas, no veía por ningún lado a kuro, pero vi que a mi lado estaba elis todavía dentro de la daga, al verme despertar de inmediato me hablo.

Elis: hey que tal estas.

Sorrow: Dios me siento pésimo elis, (me tape la cara ya que la luz del cuarto me molestaba) aún me da vueltas el mundo y el cuerpo me duele horripilantemente, pero olvida eso, ¿como te encuentras tú?

Elis: agg (suspiro y su voz era apagada) supongo que estoy bien, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi sorrow.

Sorrow: ¿rising te lo conto?

Elis: si… cuando íbamos por las princesas ella me dijo todo lo que tuvieron que hacer ambos para salvarme, de verdad muchas gracias.

Sorrow: descuida, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, pero ¿acaso se lo contaron a heal?

Elis: no todo… le dije a rising para que solo le contara que lo que me lanzaron era magia negra y que tu usaste lo mismo para poder liberarme pero tardaría un poco en quedar libre… aun le mantengo el reto.

Sorrow: ah rayos, aun así creo que tendremos problemas por ello.

Elis: je eso ni lo dudes, ¿cuándo nos han dejado en paz los problemas?

Sorrow: (mire las bolsas de sangre en el soporte) si supongo que tienes razón.

Elis: sorrow… ¿ya te diste cuenta de tu pelaje no?

Sorrow: agg… si lo sé, hace ya un tiempo que sé que debería haberme alimentado, pensé en hacerlo cuando estaba tratando con los que atacaron pero eso sería muy arriesgado así que no lo hice, (volví a mirar el paquete y me volví a tapar los ojos) y la verdad no creo que sea buena idea tomar la de esa bolsa, nos descubrirían de inmediato.

Elis: si, supongo que mañana deberemos de ir de casería de nuevo… ¿pero qué haremos con rising? No podemos solo dejarla aquí… no ahora al menos.

Sorrow: no… tienes razón, no podemos hacerlo, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle?

Elis: agg no lo sé sorrow… no creo que lo tome tan bien como scoot, ya sabes, rising se hace la dura pero es bastante sensible a mi parecer.

Sorrow: rayos, esto es bastante complicado, (mire al paquete de sangre y estaba por acabarse) hey elis que dijo heal de eso, ¿puedo irme una vez que se termine?

Elis: no… pero tampoco dijo que no pudieras irte, ¿por qué vas a algún sitio?

Sorrow: quiero ir a nuestra habitación, no tengo ganas de estar aquí mucho más.

Elis: bueno no le veo lo malo ¿pero podrás pararte?

Sorrow: si eso creo.

Una vez que la sangre se terminó me quite las agujas de encima y primero me senté, aun me daba vueltas el mundo, pero al menos pude aguantar el mareo, una vez me asegure que no vaciaría mi estómago de nuevo me puse de pie y camine a la salida, la sala de espera estaba vacía para mi suerte pero luego recordé algo.

Sorrow: elis ¿qué camino tomo heal cuando fue por los paquetes?

Elis: ¿planeas robarte algunos?

Sorrow: si… la verdad es una buena oportunidad, así no tendríamos que ir fuera del imperio y rising en estos momentos debe de estar con heal en su habitación.

Elis: umm bien hagámoslo, ve por detrás del mostrador ella salió de esa puerta.

Camine a paso un poco tambaleante por la sala y fui por la puerta detrás del mostrador, este daba a un pasillo con un montón de puertas con letreros.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ rayos nunca nada es fácil.

Elis: no te quejes tanto y solo busca una puerta que diga suministros o sangre… la verdad no tengo idea.

Suspire y comenzamos a mirar las puertas en busca de algo como lo que dijo elis, primero entramos en una que ponía en el cartel almacén, pero allí solo habían cosas para la limpieza, luego entramos a una que decía farmacia, -_- la verdad no sé qué esperaba aparte de un montón de pastillas, pero por ultimo llegamos a una que ponía banco de sangre, esta estaba cerrada con llave para mi molestia, pero con un poco de esfuerzo use mi magia y luego de jugar un poco con la cerradura escuchamos un click y la puerta se abrió.

Una vez dentro la sala era terriblemente fría pero no veía ninguno de los paquetes, buscamos un poco y al final decidimos abrir uno de los refrigeradores y para nuestra sorpresa dentro había un montón de paquetes.

Sorrow: O.0 gua no me esperaba tantos.

Elis: ni yo… toma unos tres y salgamos de aquí antes que alguien nos descubra.

Tome los tres paquetes con mi magia y los pegue al techo ya que no llevaba alforjas y salimos del lugar, por suerte aún no había nadie en los alrededores y tampoco en la sala de espera así que salimos del lugar y camine a mi cuarto llevando los paquetes casi en el techo, nos encontramos uno que otro guardia pero estos solo saludaban y no hacían nada más, también por suerte ninguno miro al techo.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación mire dentro y rising no estaba así que era seguro que estaba con heal, entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave y de paso la tranque con una silla solo como precaución, una vez dentro me senté en uno de los muebles un tanto cansado y deje los paquetes en una de las mesas.

Sorrow: agg ha sido de verdad un largo día para ambos ¿no?

Elis: si, (su voz sonó de nuevo apagada) ha sido demasiado largo.

Sorrow: (me quede un momento callado y luego mire a elis) elis… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Elis: claro, ¿qué quieres?

Sorrow: sal de la daga.

Elis: sorrow… (se quedó un rato cayada mientras la miraba) aun no puedo hacerlo.

Sorrow: elis por favor… (la mire con mucha tristeza) sal de la daga.

Elis: s- sorrow de verdad no… puedo.

Sorrow: elis sé que puedes salir, tú lo dijiste antes, saldrías si rising te necesitaba… por favor sal.

Elis: (su voz se estaba quebrando) s- sorrow… n- no quiero q- que me veas así... por favor.

Esta vez no respondí, solo me quede mirándola y aguantando las tremendas ganas de llorar que tenía, luego de un momento que pareció interminable para ambos la daga comenzó a brillar y elis estaba frente a mí, abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba, su cuerpo había sanado pero aún estaba hecha un desastre, su pelaje cian estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía nudos por todo su pelaje, su Vinotinto melena y cola también eran un desastre, pero lo que me dolió era ver el semen por todo su cuerpo, entre sus patas, en sus alas y aun bajando por los lados de su boca lo tenía.

De inmediato me lance y la abrace, al principio ella quiso apartarme de ella pero luego dejo de hacerlo, solo se quedó allí llorando en mi hombro, y yo tampoco pude resistirlo y llore junto a ella no me importo para nada el olor, solo me importaba ella en ese momento.

Luego de un rato ambos nos calmamos, pero no la deje ir, aún seguía abrasándola.

Elis: (me abraso más fuertemente) tenía miedo sorrow, cuando desperté estaba desorientada, no sabía que me pasaba hasta que me di cuenta de todo, pero aun así no pude hacer nada, (comenzó de nuevo a llorar) ellos hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, solo me quede allí paralizaba mientras ellos se aprovechaban de mí y me lastimaban.

Sorrow: sé que es horrible elis, y sé que tienes miedo de ello… (comencé a acariciar su melena) pero te prometo que jamás dejare que algo así te vuelva a ocurrir… ¿sabes? yo también estaba aterrado elis, de verdad llegue a pensar que ya no te vería de nuevo y tuve verdadero miedo, me congele al verte antes cuando llegamos al depósito pero no fue por temor a ti elis, no me importo para nada lo que hiciste, solo me congele por que al verte creí que te perdería, y cuando caíste en mis cascos que me dijeron que tu corazón no latía me hice pedazos y por poco casi salgo a matar a todos los malditos nobles de celestia solo para airear un poco mi tristeza.

Elis: jeje (me apretó con más fuerza) parece que ambos somos un desastre sin el otro.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) y que lo digas.

Pasamos un momento más abrazados hasta que elis me soltó y yo a ella, luego ella camino a la mesa tomo un paquete y me lo dio.

Elis: deberías de tomarlo antes que se dañen, no tengo idea de cuánto durara la sangre antes que se pudra.

Sorrow: (mire el paquete) umm naa lo bebo después que nos lavemos, ¬_¬ siendo sincero ambos necesitamos un baño urgentemente.

Elis: ¬_¬ bueno que esperabas ambos estamos cubiertos de sangre seca y yo en mi caso, de otras cosas.

Sorrow: supongo.

Ambos caminamos al baño y después de una laaarga ducha con mucho jabón llenamos la bañera y mesclamos algunos productos terapéuticos o algo así decían las etiquetas para luego entrar ambos a la bañera y relajarnos un rato en ella.

Una vez que terminamos ambos nos secamos ayude a elis a peinar su pelaje y cuando terminamos ambos salimos del baño, apenas si fue que note que aún era de noche.

Elis: (me arrojo el paquete) bien ahora sí sin peros, bébete esa cosa y luego podemos descansar.

Sorrow: (tome un cuchillo que había en la mesa y le hice un pequeño corte al paquete para luego beberlo pero en vez de saber dulce como siempre sabia amarga) rayos, creo que es sangre mesclada con algo, está bastante amarga.

Elis: (se subió a la cama y me miro) -_- agg solo tómatela y veamos si al menos nos da algo de tiempo para pensar en algo.

Como sea tuve que aguantármelo, me tome los tres paquetes y por lo menos mi pelaje volvió a ser un gris claro, una vez que termine de tomarla fui hasta la cama y me senté también, había algo que aún me seguía preguntando la verdad.

Sorrow: elis se sincera, ¿por qué no querías salir de la daga si te sentías tan mal? Entiendo que estuvieras cubierta de semen y todo eso, pero aun así eso solo era razón para que salieras más rápido y te dieras un baño.

Elis: (al segundo bajo la cabeza) sorrow ¿de verdad lo quieres saber?

Sorrow: así es elis, si es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte entonces lo hare.

Elis: entonces… (me miro con una sonrisa afligida) ¿tendrías relaciones conmigo? (eso me tomo con la guardia baja, pero ella continuo) me siento asqueada de mi misma sorrow, por eso no quería salir.

Le di un golpecito en la cabeza y ella se agarró la cabeza, estaba por protestar pero no la deje terminar cuando la sorprendí con un beso y la tumbe en la cama, ella se tensó mucho pero luego de un momento se relajó disfrutándolo y quedo roja como un tomate.

Tiempo después me separe por falta de aire y la mire a los ojos pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba llorando un poco.

Elis: sorrow… n- no tienes que hacer esto por tenerme lastima.

Sorrow: (le di otro golpecito en la cabeza) tonta ¿quién dijo que lo hago por lastima? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando estábamos en manehatten? Sé que lo tomamos para bromear, pero estaba siendo sincero elis, y además te lo acabo de decir hace un rato… te necesito conmigo, lo que hice y lo que pienso hacer si estás de acuerdo no es por lastima… … es… (ok me sentí totalmente acobardado por un momento pero sacudí esos pensamientos y me sincere con ella abrazándola) agg es porque te amo tonta.

En ese momento ella me miro impactada, se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió.

Elis: no puedo contigo sorrow, eres un cursi total, (me abraso con sus cascos acercándome a ella) pero supongo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, y yo también te amo.

Sorrow: (me sonroje bastante pero reí un poco) ¿es el celo hablando por ti o en de verdad lo acabas de decir?

Elis: (se rio un poco) muy gracioso vente acá.

Reanudamos el beso… -w- y solo diré ambos que pasamos una noche muy unida los dos hasta que ambos caímos agotados y nos quedamos ambos dormidos en un abrazo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rising.

Cuando heal y yo nos despertamos salimos de la habitación de ella junto con care y de inmediato fuimos a revisar a sorrow en la enfermería, pero solo encontramos una camilla vacía y la bosa de sangre junto con el catéter y aguja colgados en el soporte.

Heal: (en ese momento heal se puso roja de la ira y piso con una tremenda fuerza el suelo) ¡ese jodido animal! ¡Cómo demonios se le ocurre irse así! ¡Lo Voy A Matar Yo Misma Cuando Lo Encuentre!

Care: (esta demás decir que tanto él y yo retrocedimos del miedo) amm he- hermana cálmate un poco, p- puede ser que haya tenido que ir al baño, ¿porque no vamos y le preguntamos a la enfermera encargada a ver si nos dice?

Heal salió del cuarto pisando como tiranosaurio y echando humo por las orejas hasta que llegamos a donde estaba la enfermera, esta al verla se espantó y se cubrió con un portapapeles mientras que heal la miro.

Heal: disculpa redheart (ok el tiranosaurio café tenía las venas de la cara brotadas) de casualidad no sabes nada del paciente que estaba en el cubículo 2.

Red: TnT por favor no me mates.

Heal: -_- red, no tengo humor para juegos por favor responde, ¿has visto a mi victi… paciente?

Red: (se rio un poco mientras miro a heal) jeje no ya, bromas aparte, heal cuando llegue aquí ya no había ningún paciente aquí dentro.

Heal: gracias red.

Heal salió de la enfermería sacudiendo el suelo como un terremoto de grado 8 mientras que los tres nos miramos el uno al otro.

Rising: O.o que la santa luz de celestia nos guie y la hermosa noche de luna nos proteja.

Care y red no despegaban su vista de heal O.0 - no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor pequeña.

Un momento después care y yo salimos corriendo detrás de heal de la cual hasta los guardias se apartaban de su camino por miedo a ser aplastados como insectos y cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación fuera estaban rainbow y shy ambas tenían algunas vendas que supongo eran por la batalla de ayer pero lo que me llamo la atención es que cada una estaba en shock, con las bocas abiertas, más rojas que un tomate y shy estaba sangrando por la nariz pero al vernos lo oculto con su melena.

Heal: (al mirarlas se paró delante de ellas mirándolas con ojos asesinos y preguntando en una voz gélida) ¿está adentro?

Rainbow: (salió del shock y comenzó a balbucear toda nerviosa e inquieta) amm eeh aah este, como decirlo, no… creo… que sea el mejor momento para molestar, digo ¿qué les parece si vamos y desayunamos algo todos juntos?

Heal: -_- está dentro.

Shy: (miro a heal muy colorada) heal de verdad no creo que sea un buen momento… creo… que es mejor solo irnos y volver más tarde.

Heal: apártense ambas, tengo asuntos que tratar con ese tarado.

De inmediato heal comenzó a avanzar y tanto rainbow como shy la intentaron detener y luego de un momento de mirarlas care tomo vuelo y salió por una de las ventanas del castillo y al rato volvió más rojo que un tomate y sin dudarlo cargo a heal y se la llevo, al rato ambos volvieron totalmente rojos y heal dejo de intentar entrar.

Heal: O.O creo que mejor les tomo la oferta del desayuno y volvemos más tarde.

Rising: (di un pequeño pisotón) ¡pero yo quiero verlo! ¿porque no solo pasamos? además también es mi habitación.

Care: amm rising, de verdad no es un buen momento, sorrow esta… ocupado con elis de momento, es mejor solo volver más tarde pequeña.

Rising: ¿elis también está dentro? (ok de solo oírlo mi cola comenzó a agitarse de la alegria) °u° ¡Ni hablar yo entro porque sí!

Saque una de las llaves de mi melena y corrí a la puerta todos me intentaron detener pero no pudieron agarrarme, abrí la puerta con la llave pero cuando empuje para abrir la puerta no abría y en ese momento care me atrapo y me levanto.

Rising: (les puse mi mejor cara que cacorro moribundo) °n° vamos al menos dejen que los vea para saber si están bien.

Care: (comenzó a sudar) oh te aseguro que están perfectos pequeña, pero es mejor no molestarlos de momento.

Rising: ¬-¬ ¿y se puede saber que los tiene tan ocupados?

Shy: (care me bajo en frente de shy) amm algún día te lo diremos cariño por ahora solo ven con nosotros por un tiempo más, ¿te parece si vamos más tarde a jugar con las otras niñas?

Rising: agg está bien vayamos a desayunar primero (en ese momento me sonó la barriga y me sonroje un poco yo también) amm la verdad tengo un po…co de hambre.

Rainbow: bien entonces… (me abraso con un ala y levanto un casco señalando a ningún lado) ¡al comedor se ha dicho!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y todos fuimos al comedor del castillo aunque por algún motivo todos estaban aún sonrojados, ¿me pregunto que estaban haciendo sorrow y elis?

Como sea cuando llegamos al comedor dentro estaban las princesas luna y celestia también con algunos vendajes, el príncipe shining en un estado parecido mientras que cadence solo tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y pinkie quien estaba dormida en la mesa, todos entramos y saludamos despertando a pinkie en el proceso para luego sentarnos.

Care: (miro a todos y rio un poco) creo que ayer fue una noche larga para todos ¿no es así?

Luna: -_- y que lo digas, tenía demasiado tiempo que no peleaba por un periodo tan largo y esas cosas simplemente se negaban a dejar de venir.

Tia: (se estiro un poco y le sonó toda la columna) auch, uff si debo admitir que ayer fue una noche bastante movida, de hecho, hasta se me olvido sacar a la hora el sol, -_- luna que no se te olvide sacar la luna a la hora lo último que queremos es desestabilizar el sistema horario.

Shining: agg, si sería un desastre, (miro a cadence con una sonrisa) que tal tu noche amor, ¿algún problema aquí?

Cadence: uff ¬_¬ y que lo digas, los fanáticos locos de esa orden usaron la batalla de afuera como una tapadera para intentar destruir el castillo, no sé como pero hasta tenían balistas para ayudarlos con eso, cree una barrera para proteger el castillo pero de no haber sido por sorrow que nos compró tiempo y por heal y rising que fueron por refuerzos no habría logrado el proteger el castillo.

Shining: O.o oigan hablando del reí de roma ¿dónde está sorrow? No lo he visto en todo el día, y la verdad me tiene un poco preocupado con todo lo que paso ayer.

En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y algunos comenzaron a balbucear, hasta que care se aclaró la garganta y todos se callaron.

Care: amm este… (Se rasco la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente) bueno shining, no tienes por qué preocuparte lo vimos hace un rato con elis y te aseguro que están muuuy bien… supongo.

De un momento a otro luna abrió los ojos como platos y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y atragantándose en el proceso.

Luna: (comenzó a toser y se sonrojo de inmediato) cof cof ¡Bromeas! Sé que me jugué con ellos sobre eso, ¡pero jamás pensé que de verdad lo fueran a hacer!

Cadence: O.O ooh (ella también se sonrojo) jeje ¬w¬ creo que hubo algunos que tuvieron la noche perfecta.

Tia: O.0 rayos esto sí que es noticia, anqué me preocupa un poco después de lo de ayer ¿creen que lo hayan disfrutado?

Rainbow: ooh ¬w¬ eso te lo aseguro, shy y yo llegamos cuando estaban en el proceso y por los gritos de elis te aseguro que lo disfrutaron.

Pinkie: ¬_¬ rayos siempre me pierdo las mejores fiestas.

Shining: O.O emm eso… amm bien es una gran sorpresa, solo espero que se cuidaran un poco.

Rising: (estrelle mis cascos en mesa y me pare sobre mis patas en el asiento) ¡Alguien Me Puede Decir De Que Están Hablando?

Luna: O_O amm no es nada cosita, (¬-¬ comenzó a sudar) solo tonterías de adultos, no te preocupes por eso.

En ese momento llegaron los camareros con un plato de comida para cada uno, yo esta vez había pedido un cereal con leche así que me lo dieron.

Luna: ¡oh! (se tapó la boca con un cascos) bueno creo que es hora de comer (miro al resto con una enorme sonrisa) ¿no lo creen así?

Tia: (tomo su tenedor con su magia mientras sudaba) totalmente de acuerdo querida hermana.

Y con eso dicho, todos empezaron a comer así que no me quedo de otra más que sentarme y comer mi cereal con leche, umm por cierto… -u- sí que estaba delicioso.

Una vez que terminamos todos, cada uno se levantó y se fue a hacer sus deberes, yo esta vez me fui con shy y care ya que heal iba a hacerle un chequeo a las alas de rainbow y pinkie se ofreció a ayudarla.

Nosotros tres tal como dijo shy fuimos a buscar a las chicas, la verdad tenía unas cuantas ganas de jugar con ellas, sus juegos y locuras la verdad me parecieron muy divertidas y por eso me agradaba pasar el tiempo con ellas, además que son buenas amigas claro está.

Primero fuimos por scoot que estaba babeando en el cuarto de rainbow y ella, y luego fuimos por sweetie y applebloom en el estadio para luego volver al castillo ya que era según todos los adultos el único sitio en el que tenían permitido jugar, la verdad nunca entendí el por qué, en fin todas nos reunimos y luego care se fue por que se acordó de un pendiente o algo así dijo.

Rising: bien… (me frote los cascos con un poco de emoción) cuéntenme ¿qué es lo que hay planeado para hoy?

Sweetie: umm déjame ver… (saco un pergamino y se colocó unos lentes) podríamos intentar encontrar nuestras cutie marks de domadoras de caimanes ya que descubrimos una pequeña laguna en los campos, o podríamos intentar con las B.O.W ¬-¬ sea lo que sea que signifique, ¡oh esta me gusta! Mineras de cristal.

Bloom: oye ese suena divertido, 0u0 oí a applejack decir una vez que debajo de este castillo hay unas minas, podríamos probar suerte.

Rising: 0.o la verdad no suena nada mal.

Scoot: -u- Bien está decidido.

CMC: ¡Cutie Marks Crusader Mineras De Cristal!

Rising: jiji ¬u¬ yo voy por el equipo de seguridad.

Sweetie: °u° conseguiré las palas y los picos.

Bloom: -w- yo voy por las provisiones.

Scoot: (sonrió más que contenta) ¡Y Yo Voy Por La Dinamita!

En ese momento shy quien había estado hablando con un pajarito casi se desarma corriendo a donde estábamos.

Shy: O_O amm niñas, que tal si en vez de lo que sea que planean hacer con dinamita, ¿vamos a jugar con terion y rien? Estoy segura que ambos estarán más que felices de jugar con ustedes.

Rising: 0.o umm no lo sé, me parece más divertido ir a minar ¿pero qué opinan ustedes chicas?

Sweetie: amm ¿jugar con un lobo mutante sobrecrecido el cual es tremendamente rápido y letal, y con una gallo dragón medio loca la cual siempre termina picoteándonos y nosotras persiguiéndola? (sonrió contenta) Claro porque no.

Bloom: (sonrió de oreja a oreja) podríamos usar a terion para perseguir a rien así que yo me anoto.

Scoot: oh si ¬w¬ yo le entro.

Shy: -_- agg no sé por qué tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Si alguien se merecía un premio por adivina... era shy… ya que eso termino en una persecución a alta velocidad por las calles de la ciudad de 4 potrillas montadas sobre un lobo gigante quienes intentaban atrapar a una gallo dragón que corría por su vida.

No hace falta decir que los destrozos a la ciudad fueron enormes y que las 4 terminamos en una celda según los adultos por nuestra propia protección, ya la verdad después de ver a la señora con un bate intentando golpearnos me lo creí completamente, y aparte una fluttershy muy alterada y también encerrada por otros cargos que a la final no entendimos muy bien, como sea una vez dentro todas nos aburrimos y sweetie saco de su melena un paquete de cartas para jugar.

Rising: (tome una carta del mazo y la destape para todas) agg esto apesta, los adultos van y cazan a las bestias de los bosques y los todos los adoran, nosotras cazamos a una pajarraca malhumorada y nos meten en una celda, umm subo a 10.

Bloom: (miro sus cartas) umm aunque bueno creo que esta vez sí que se nos fueron los cascos un poco, después de todo casi destruimos el puesto de una de las vendedoras… igualo.

Scoot: (bajo sus cartas) -.- vamos tampoco es que lo destruimos, ¬-¬ solo rompimos 10 de los 13 cuadros que tenía y desordenamos un poco el puesto, igualo también.

Sweetie: (miro sus cartas un segundo) pero no es como si lo hubiéramos hecho apropósito, tampoco tenía que perseguirnos con un bate en la boca, igualo.

Rising: agg ¬.¬ a veces los adultos son tan aburridos… (tape dos cartas y destape una ultima) por ejemplo esta mañana no me querían dejar ver a sorrow y a elis solo porque estaban 'ocupados'… paso.

Bloom: (me miro extrañada) ¿pero que no que ellos son tus padres adoptivos? Umm voy con 20.

Rising: (me sonroje un poco) bueno la verdad son más como mis cuidadores.

Scoot: bueno de todos modos debieron dejar que los vieras, no tenían por qué negártelo, lo veo muy injusto… agg bueno igualo.

Sweetie: (se levantó emocionada) ¡oh ya se! °u° ¿Qué tal si nos escabullimos nosotras 4 y vamos a verlos? Yyy también igualo.

Bloom: ¡hey! 0u0 ¡buena idea! ¿Pero cómo nos deshacemos de rageshy que está en la otra celda?

Scoot: umm (se llevó un casco al mentón) ¡ya se! -u- Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de un guardia pero creo que no le molestara para nada.

Rising: (no pude evitar el menear mi cola de la felicidad) genial entonces está decidido, terminemos este juego y salgamos de aquí.

Bloom: bien mostramos a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… tres.

Rising: timberlan.

Bloom: burro.

Sweetie: blackjack.

Scoot: rume.

Sweetie: ¬-¬ saben… algo me dice que esas no son exactamente las reglas del póker.

Rising: (levante mis cascos) la verdad ni idea jamás lo había jugado antes.

Bloom: si como sea hora de salir de aquí… ¬u¬ a la de tres, una… dos… tres.

Todas tomamos aire yyy gritamos a todo pulmón ¡GUARDIAS!

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un batallón entero bajara a donde estábamos las 4 tapándose los oídos y algunos algo perdidos, pobres diablos la verdad.

Todas pusimos caras de perritos dando su ultimo respiro °n° - ¿nos podrían sacar de aquí por favor?

Por algún motivo esa cara siempre funciona, absolutamente todos nos miraban con lágrimas en los ojos pero de uno a uno se fueron pasando la llave hasta que al final uno de ellos nos abrió y luego a fluttershy, una vez que salimos de los calabozos fluttershy nos hecho la regañada de nuestras vidas y descubrí el por qué le dijeron rageshy la verdad era casi tan aterradora como esa sirvienta que se la pasa cazando a flurry cuando se enojaba.

Como sea scoot logro hablar con uno de los guardias y solo le pregunto qué opinaba de fluttershy cuando respondió basto para que la pegaso se congelara y nos quitara el ojo de encima, aprovechamos eso para huir de ella y nos escondimos un rato hasta que nos aseguramos de perder a rageshy.

* * *

y con eso concluimos la emision cuatrodiaria (xD ya que no es semanal) de regresar de las sombras, espero les haya guatado el cap.

¬u¬ que ¿acaso pensaban que nuestro sorrow jamas le iba a dar de comer al pajarito? por que sepan que no es asi, es solo que es un poni de una sola chica en u corazon y se aferra a ella a diferencia de muchos.

y con respecto a los que no quedaron contentos con que quedara asi... -w- hey que desde el principio dije que no habia clop en el fic... ¿escenas sividas de tono? pos si, pero no realmente clop y a demas dado que baje la calsificacion a T pos menos lo coloco en estas circunstancias.

-w- no creo de pana que ninguno no entendiera esto pero lo pongo por un sia... B.O.W 'Bio Organic Weapons' Armas Bio Organicas... ¿alias? los zombis de resident evil... xD imaginen a las cruzader aliadas con leon s kenedy o con chris redfield.

¬u¬ hey viruz, dime un fic en donde hayas visto a algun noble que sirva para algo mas que calentar asientos de una graaaande linda mesa... por que si no es grande y linda pos empiezan a quejarse y a ser un grano en el trasero... ... 0.o no enserio... ¿alguien a visto un fic en los que los noble politicos no sean asi?


	81. Metidas en problemas

Cap 81: metidas en problemas.

Una vez perdimos a rageshy fuimos a mi habitación de nuevo y nos paramos frente a la puerta.

Bloom: ¿bueno tienes la llave?

Rising: sip, 0-o pero creo que la bloquearon del otro lado porque esta mañana use la llave pero aun así la puerta no abrió para nada.

Sweetie giro la perilla y de hecho giro sin problemas pero cuando intentamos entrar la puerta estaba trancada, nos agachamos y fue cuando vimos que algo estaba frente a la puerta.

Scoot: (se levantó del suelo y nos miró) umm sip la bloquearon del otro lado, ¿oye esta habitación también tiene balcón como la de rainbow?

Rising: (cerré los ojos un segundo pensándolo) ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí, 0.o pero nunca lo usamos, siempre llegábamos solo a dormir y ya.

Scoot: °u° pues ya tenemos nuestra entrada, solo hay que llegar al balcón y listo.

Sweetie: (camino hasta una de las ventanas) amm scoot no es por querer arruinar tu plan pero ¿cómo haremos eso? Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un segundo piso muy alto la verdad, -.- y no es por molestarlas chicas pero ninguna de ustedes dos vuela aun, ¬-¬ y yo ni puedo levitar cosas con mi magia sin que exploten.

Bloom: (al ver que baje un poco las orejas me puso un casco en el hombro) vamos aún es muy pronto para desanimarse, °u° primero vayamos fuera y veamos qué podemos hacer.

Sweetie: (aún seguía viendo la ventana) amm chicas, creo que vi una… -_- pero es tan estúpidamente peligrosa que ni se por qué la considere.

Rising: no es por molestarlas pero desde que las conocí… ¬-¬ dime una sola que no lo haya sido.

Scoot: tiene punto (levanto un poco sus cascos) ¬.¬ todo lo que hacemos termina en lindas heridas y muchos daños a la propiedad.

Bloom: agg… (se tapó la cara con un casco) no es necesario que me lo recordaran, en fin sweetie ¿que se te ocurrió?

Sweetie: (señalo la ventana) podríamos ir por aquí, hay una pequeña cornisa por donde podríamos caminar sin problemas… creo.

Rising: (a lo que me asome por la ventana de hecho si estaba pero luego mire lo que no debí) 0.0 amm ok chicas esto… la verdad no me está gustando.

Scoot: (se asomó también por la ventana) 0.0 emm bien, no… es tan aterrador… creo.

Bloom: jeje vamos, ¬w¬ dicen que no son un par de dodos ¿y le temen a las alturas? No puede ser tan… (se asomó a mi otro lado) 0.0 hay santo manzano dorado, eso sí que es una linda caída.

Sweetie: ¬.¬ si alguien tiene otra idea que hable, soy toda oídos.

Rising: (en ese momento estaba pasando un guardia pegaso y de inmediato corrí hasta donde estaba con cara de cachorro) disculpe señor.

¿?: (El guardia se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa) dime pequeña ¿sucede algo?

Rising: es que mis amigas y yo estábamos jugando y cerré la puerta de mi habitación y deje la llave dentro, no quiero que mis padres se enojen conmigo ¿podría llevarnos al balcón de la habitación? (intensifique la mirada con unas lagrimitas) Prometo no volver a ser descuidada ¿pero me puede ayudar?

¿?: (Me miro sudando un poco pero al final sonrió y asintió) descuida yo las llevare.

Rising: (sonreí de oreja a oreja y le abrace una pata) ¡muchísimas gracias señor!

¿?: jeje descuida pequeña, (el me sonrió mientras me acaricaba la melena) pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Sin más que decir subimos al lomo del guardia y le indicamos la habitación, la reconocí por una rasgadura que le hice a las cortinas ¬-¬ la cual oculte para no meterme en problemas, como sea el guardia nos dejó en el balcón y continúo su camino pero me gane unas cuantas miradas.

Bloom: 0-o ok eso fue un poco malvado.

Sweetie: -_- no te conocía ese lado.

Scoot: 0u0 eso fue genial, ¿cómo le hiciste para inventarte eso tan rápido?

Rising: (me sonroje bastante) amm en mi defensa diré que cuando te juntas mucho con ese par aprendes unas cuantas cosas.

Bloom: umm (se rasco un poco la cabeza) no me agrada mucho… pero bueno que más da, entremos y veamos que hacen esos dos.

Las tres caminamos a la puerta del balcón pero para nuestra mala suerte estaba cerrada probé la llave de la puerta pero no era la misma.

Rising: rayos (di un pisotón un poco molesta) ¡estábamos tan cerca!

Scoot: (tanto sweetie como bloom miraron a scoot y ella solo suspiro) agg -.- bien lo hago yo, (miro a Bloom) pero dame tu broche de pelo, yo no los uso así que no los tengo.

Rising: (las mire un poco extrañada) ¿qué van a hacer?

Bloom: (se sacó el broche de su moño y la melena se le soltó) jeje ¬u¬ digamos que una de nuestras cruzadas fue de cerrajeras, tanto sweetie como yo apestábamos pero scoot por otro lado… umm ya lo veras.

Bloom le entrego el broche a scoot y ella camino a la puerta, se paró a dos patas y luego de 5 segundos escuche el click de la puerta y la abrió.

Scoot: si yo tengo una buena habilidad para esto… ¬n¬ pero mi flanco aun sigue en blanco.

Sweetie: jeje y dijiste que era una habilidad inútil, °u° apuesto que la has usado un montón desde entonces.

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos e inflo los cachetes) cállate.

Rising: 0.o bien eso también es aterradoramente genial, gracias scoot.

Ya con la puerta abierta las tres entramos al cuarto, las luces estaban todas apagadas y la habitación estaba bastante oscura a pesar que era de día, pero por algo soy un poni murciélago, camine hasta donde vi que estaba el encendedor y encendí las luces.

La verdad el cuarto estaba muy normal, pensé que estarían armando una maquina asesina pero no había rastro de que estuvieran trabajando en algo, pero había una pequeña cosa que nos molestó a las cuatro.

Bloom: (olfateo un poco y tapo su nariz) ¿pero a que rayos huele aquí?

Scoot: (también se tapó la nariz) ni idea.

Rising: (olfatee un poco) umm la verdad me es un poco familiar pero a la vez es una mescla extraña… como sea ¿dónde están sorrow y elis?

Sweetie: (literalmente se amarro su crin en la nariz) aquí.

Al mirar a donde sweetie todas nos fuimos a la cama y allí estaban durmiendo sorrow y elis ambos abrazados a mas no poder, elis descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de sorrow, mientras que ambos tenían sus colas enrolladas por algún motivo.

Bloom: aww (hablo en voz baja) se ven adorables.

Scoot: (me miro un momento) ¿deberíamos despertarlos?

Rising: no… (no pude evitar sonreír al ver como sonreían mientras dormían) déjalos que duerman.

Sweetie: pero... ¿pensé que querías hablar con ellos?

Rising: si quiero, pero si te digo la verdad últimamente hemos pasado por tanto que creo que se merecen un tiempo para descansar.

Bloom: (se bajó de la cama) umm si tú lo dices.

Scoot: (los señalo a ambos) yyy ¿todo el tiempo duermen así? no sé ustedes pero para mí se… 0-o ve un poco incómodo.

Rising: (ladee un poco la cabeza) no de hecho es un poco raro, elis siempre duerme abrasándome mientras que sorrow solo se acuesta sobre su abdomen y se duerme, ni siquiera lo he visto dormir sobre sus costados, es la primera vez que los veo así.

Scoot: gua eso está raro, ¬-¬ y tienen el sueño de piedra ¿estas segura que no están muertos?

Sweetie: (se acercó un poco más a ambos y puso un casco en sus narices) umm sip, están vivos, (arrugo la nariz) ugg creo que ellos son los que hueles así, ¿qué rayos estuvieron haciendo? ¿Revolcándose en un basurero?

Bloom: (la escuchamos con un tono de voz preocupante) por celestia ¡chicas vengan rápido!

De inmediato las tres saltamos de la cama hasta donde estaba applebloom, ella estaba parada delante de la mesa de la habitación.

Sweetie: ¿qué pasa?

Bloom: (señalo con su casco al suelo) miren eso.

En el suelo estaban tres paquetes de sangre vacíos y había algo de sangre en el piso tirada, al llegar todas abrieron los ojos a más no poder y aun yo me preguntaba que hacían esos aquí.

Sweetie: (se acercó a uno y lo olio) cof cof c- creo que son de verdad.

Bloom: ¿pero qué rayos hacían esos dos con esos paquetes?

Scoot: amm quizás… (ok la mire un poco nerviosa) ¿estaban heridos y los necesitaron?

Rising: 0.o es muy posible, sorrow ayer antes de acostarnos estaba muy mal, había resultado herido y perdió mucha sangre.

Sweetie: ¿pero que esos no se inyectaban? (señalo a la mesa) Estos los abrieron con el cuchillo ese, O.O ¿c- creen que de verdad estuvieran haciendo m- magia n- negra?

En ese momento la verdad me puse muy nerviosa porque por un lado dieron en el clavo, y ellas lo notaron y me miraron.

Bloom: rising, ¿tú lo sabes verdad?

Rising: (retrocedí unos pasos) yo… (Al ver cómo me miraban no pude más y me deje caer y baje mis orejas) agg ustedes ganan si lo sé, pero le prometí a sorrow que no diría a nadie.

Sweetie: ósea que lo que vimos en la enfermería fue de verdad, 0.0 hay dulce celestia.

Bloom: (se paró a dos patas y los señalo) ¿es que acaso se volvieron locos? Esa cosa es mala, incluso twilight siempre nos decía que esa cosa termina volviendo malvados a los ponis, ¡quien en su sano juicio la…!

De inmediato scoot le tapó la boca y al ver a la cama elis se movió un poco pero por suerte no se despertó.

Scoot: shh ¡applebloom vas a hacer que nos descubran baja la voz!... además hasta tu sabes que debe de haber una buena razón para que la usaran.

Note un poco extraña a scoot pero no le di mucha importancia en vez de eso las mire a las tres un poco triste.

Rising: aag sorrow me va a matar si se entera pero si les cuento ¿me prometen que se calmaran y no van a odiarnos por ello?

Como ellas aceptaron les conté todo lo que habíamos pasado sorrow y yo, aunque no sabía el por qué elis había terminado a punto de morir y me sorprendí un poco al enterarme que ellas sabían de elis siendo una daga, cuando ellas lo escucharon sweetie estaba secándose las lágrimas con el mantel de la mesa mientras que Bloom y scoot estaban con la boca abierta.

Sweetie: TnT hay por celestia (se sonó la nariz con el mantel) hasta parece historia para un drama romántico, el caballero haciendo un pacto con la misma muerte para salvar a su amada.

Scoot: alto (levanto un casco mirándome bien extrañada) de verdad estuviste rodeada por sombras y todo eso ¿y sentiste lastima? Yo habría estado aterrada.

Rising: (temblé un poco al recordarlo) 0-0 ¿y quién dice que no lo estaba?

Bloom: rising… (se cruzo de cascos mirándome con mucha duda) ¿estas segura que no estabas soñando? Ósea conocer a la muerte y todo eso me parece muy fantasioso.

Rising: nop mira… (tome la pluma de debajo de mi ala y se las mostré) aquí está la pluma que me dio guardián.

Bloom: 0.0 hay dulces manzanos así que es verdad.

Sweetie: (miro a todos lados) amm pero rising aquí no veo ningún circulo ni nada, así que eso descarta la magia negra ¿pero entonces para que serían esos paquetes?

Rising: (me lleve un casco a al mentón) ahora que lo dices no tengo idea.

Scoot: emm ¿porque no solo les preguntamos cuando despierten?

¿?: Niñas vengan acá en este instante.

Una voz baja pero cargada de peligro se escuchó desde el balcón y al mirar allí vimos a fluttershy parada en la ventana mirándonos con una sonrisa que trasmitía de todo menos felicidad y de inmediato se nos fue el color de la cara.

Bloom: o.o estamos muertas.

Shy: ¬_¬ ciertamente no, pero si van a estar castigadas un muy buen tiempo, ahora vengas aquí ¡ya!

Las 4 fuimos resignadas a nuestro destino hasta donde ella estaba parada y salimos al balcón, ella camino a la puerta del balcón y se sonrojo furiosamente antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarnos, luego de un momento rainbow aterrizo también en el balcón mirándose también enojada.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ saben que están en muuuchos problemas ¿no?

Las 4 pusimos la menor cara de perrito que pudimos - amm.

Rainbow: (para nuestra mala suerte ni se inmuto con nuestra mirada y en cambio levanto una ceja) ¿acaso creen que me van a convencer con eso?

Scoot: amm ¿sí?

Rainbow: (se cruzó de cascos) no solo destrozaron media ciudad y terminaron encerradas en las celdas sino que también engañaron a shy y se metieron específicamente en el cuarto donde se les dijo que no se acercaran, ¿me falto algo?

Sweetie: (lo pensó un poco) amm sí creo que te falto lo de engañar al guardia para que nos trajera aquí.

Bloom: sweetie… (se tapo la cara con un casco) no estas ayudando.

Rainbow: -_- denme una buena razón por la que no tenga que mandarlas a cada una a una celda distinta y hacerlas escribir un millón de veces - debo aprender a portarme bien - si es necesario hasta que se les grabe.

Las 4 la miramos - amm… - nos apenamos un poco y sonreímos - jeje.

Rainbow: ¬n¬ eso pensé, shy agarra dos yo me llevo a las otras directo a las celdas de confinamiento y no saldrán hasta que terminen de escribir un millón de veces lo que les dije.

Y para nuestro pesar dicho y hecho rainbow lo hizo, nos metió a cada una en una celda y nos dio cajas sobre cajas de tiza para escribir en la pared, un balde con agua y un paño para borrar y seguir escribiendo.

Rainbow no pudo ser más literal cuando dijo eso, de hecho dejo un guardia dentro de mi celda vigilando que no dejara de escribir para borrar y volver a escribir.

Luego de literalmente escribirlo un millón de veces ya estaba a punto de volverme loca, creo que en algún punto lo hice de hecho ya que mi melena era un desastre y tenía ojeras bastante pronunciadas y en algún punto pase de tener una melena rosa a una blanca por la cantidad anormal de tiza encima.

Una vez que termine mire a las otras chicas salir de sus celdas también en un estado parecido al mío, todas de ser potras de colores ahora lo único que nos distinguía eran los ojos ya que de resto éramos todas blancas tanto de melea como de pelaje y cola, ninguna opuso resistencia en irnos y acostarnos todas en el cuarto de scoot.

Rising: (me tire en uno de los sofás del sitio) T-T por amor a todo lo conocido jamás en toda mi vida vuelvo a hacer enojar a rainbow.

Scoot: si… (se sonó el cuello) esta vez se superó por mucho, normalmente nos mata a base de ejercicios pero esto fue mucho peor.

Sweetie: (tenía los ojos dando vueltas… literalmente) les juro que un minuto más allí y me volvía loca.

Bloom: (estornudo con ganas y de hecho libero una nube de tiza al hacerlo) rayos creo que tomare un baño antes que la tiza me mate de una alergia.

Scoot: (se levantó también) esa sería una grandiosa idea, quizás podríamos hacer una guerra de… (como si el cerebro le hiciera corto circuito scoot se detuvo y hablo una grabadora) debo aprender a portarme bien (en ese momento tanto ella como todas nos quedamos pasmadas).

Rising: o.o hay por la dulce gracia de luna, nos lavaron el cerebro.

Sweetie: 0.0 scoot esta vez sí demando a… (Ahora fue ella) debo aprender a portarme bien (y de inmediato se tapó la boca).

Bloom: ¬-¬ sip, vamos a necesitar algunos meses de terapia para superar esto.

Rising: -.- ok esto va a ser muy… pero muuuy molesto.

Scoot: (suspiro rendida) T-T solo tomemos ese baño y ya.

Dicho y hecho todas fuimos y le pedimos permiso a cadence para usar los baños del castillo la cual se rio al vernos blancas, imagino que rainbow le dijo lo que hizo, pero de todos modos nos dio permiso y mando a una de las mucamas para que nos ayudara con todo.

Luego de un laaargo baño para sacar toda la tiza de encima todas regresamos al cuarto de scoot y nos lanzamos una merecida siesta ya que hace bastante que había anochecido y para nuestro pesar ya estaba por amanecer pero ignoramos el detalle.

Ya cuando nos levantamos era medio día, todas teníamos la flojera a millón, pero por votación unánime de nuestros estómagos salimos del cuarto y fuimos a al comedor.

Rising: (mire un momento a scoot) hey scoot ¿que no se supone que ese era el cuarto de rainbow también? ¿Dónde termino durmiendo ella si todas nosotras estábamos allí?

Scoot: amm no lo sé, quizás con pinkie o con shy, la verdad ni idea.

Sweetie: (Se detuvo un momento) o quizás aún no ha dormido para nada.

Bloom: pff ¬u¬ vamos ¿rainbow sin dormir? Hasta scoot admite que a la vez que es la más rápida también es la más perezosa.

Sweetie: (señalo a una ventana que daba al patio) pues velo por ti misma.

Cuando todas nos asomamos vimos a rainbow parada en medio del patio respirando agitada y las prótesis de metal de sus alas rozando el suelo del patio, ella levanto la cabeza y comenzó a volar hacia el cielo y hacer algunas piruetas para luego ganar altura y dejarse caer en picada.

Rising: (al segundo me aterre) ¡rápido se va a lastimar tenemos que pararla!

Sweetie: (me jalo de la cola sentándome de nuevo) cálmate y disfruta rising, te aseguro que nada malo va a pasar, rainbow no es una novata en el vuelo.

Al ver como todas estaban relajadas me extrañe un poco pero de nuevo la observe, rainbow estaba ganando velocidad como loca y para sorpresa de todas cuando estuvo solo a unos metros del suelo se paró de golpe en el aire para luego aterrizar sin problema pero luego de eso cayó al suelo rendida algo bastante entendible.

Rising: o.o diablos, eso sí que fue impresionante ¿cómo rayos le hizo para detenerse así?

Scoot: no tengo idea, pero solo lo hizo.

Bloom: (suspiro un poco triste) agg es un poco frustrante el ver como todos dan lo mejor de sí para rescatar a nuestras hermanas, y lo único que nosotras podemos hacer es solo esperar.

Sweetie: si, es frustrante, (comenzó a caminar al comedor de nuevo) no saben cuánto extraño incluso los regaños de rarity ya, pero al menos podemos estar seguras que las veremos de nuevo, ya rescataron a rainbow, pinkie y a shy, así que al menos aún tenemos esperanza de que las volveremos a ver ¿no?

Rising: (sonreí un poco) ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Seguimos caminando hasta que al final llegamos al comedor, dentro solo estaban shy y heal, sentadas con una expresión de aburrimiento total, saludamos y nos sentamos con ellas.

Scoot: umm ¿oigan donde están todos? Es muy raro que no estén aquí.

Heal: naa ni tanto, rainbow dijo que entrenaría para saber el límite que tiene con las prótesis, pinkie desaprecio desde hace un buen rato pero según las demás no es tan raro, las princesas están un tanto ocupadas ahora en algún proyecto, sorrow y elis están hibernando… en fin a excepción de sorrow, elis y nosotras todos están ocupados.

Shy: (sonrió un poco) amm de hecho, yo también estoy un poco ocupada, solo pare un momento para almorzar ya que mi estómago lo exigía.

Heal: ¬_¬ genial soy la única desocupada entonces, incluso mi hermano está atendiendo algunos asuntos.

Rising: ¬-¬ ¿que no deberías de estar feliz por eso? Tenías días chillando por tener un día libre.

Heal: si… (yyy estrello la cabeza en la mesa) ¡pero ya me aburrí! TnT no tengo mi consola de juegos aquí, no tengo televisor en mi cuarto por falta de espacio, y no se me ocurre algún sitio al que ir para distraerme un rato, -_- y tampoco soy un jodido oso para hibernar como sorrow y elis, no sé cómo rayos no se despiertan ni por el hambre.

Bloom: umm oigan eso me dio una idea ¿qué tal si intentamos nuestras cutie mark de domadoras de osos?

Sweetie: siii tal vez podríamos inten… (yyy corto) O_O debo aprender a portarme bien, (estrello sus cascos en la mesa) te juro que… (corto) debo aprender a portarme bien… AAAAHHH (corto) debo aprender a portarme bien… T-T te odio rainbow.

Shy: O.o hay por celestia al final termino lavándoles el cerebro.

Heal: Jajaja (esa sí que se partió de risa) ¡hay por toda la creación, jamás pensé que algo así sería posible! ¿lavar el cerebro a base de escribir? ¿de dónde rayos rainbow saco la idea? Pensé que era más del tipo músculos en vez de cerebro.

Shy: amm creo que fue cosa de twilight, la puso a escribir un millón de veces - no debo de estréllame en la ventana de twilight - y al final como que le funciono la idea a twi porque nunca más se estrelló en ella ¬_¬ anqué si seguía estrellándose en algún sitio de su casa.

Scoot: (saco un pequeño pergamino) ponis de los cuales cuidarme… umm sip, twi está en la punta de la lista.

Sweetie: (comenzó a mirar la lista también) espera 0-o ¿yo también estoy en la lista? ¿Por qué?

Scoot: ¬-¬ no es por ofender sweetie, (cerro el pergamino y lo guardo bajo su ala) pero las tres sabemos que todas tenemos un don natural para volar las cosas en pedazos, Bloom no puede cocinar por que explota la cocina, lo comprobamos con los cake recuerdas.

Bloom: en mi defensa… (se cruzó de cascos) diré que esa lata de 'aceite' no tenía etiqueta ¿cómo iba a saber que era gasolina?

Scoot: (se aclaró la garganta) como sea, yo siempre termino haciendo que los bombillos de las casas exploten cuando los toco, ¬_¬ y aun no sé por qué rayos sucede, tal vez debería de chequearme eso con un doctor algún día.

Heal: (la miro con una ceja levantada) deberías.

Scoot: (señalo a sweetie) pero tu señorita tienes el don natural de hacer volar en pedazos cualquier cosa que quieras tomar con tu magia, y eso merece un poco de cuidado.

Sweetie: -_- eres detestable a veces ¿sabes?

Scoot: lo siento… (levanto un poco sus cascos) pero la realidad es la realidad.

Al poco llego nuestro almuerzo y las cuatro nos dedicamos a comer para luego despedirnos de heal y shy quienes por suerte olvidaron el hecho de vigilarnos, pero no los 5 guardias que normalmente nos siguen a todos lados.

Rising: ¡hay por favor! (me gire a ellos parándome a dos patas y señalándolos) ¿porque todavía nos siguen? No es como si fuéramos una amenaza a la sociedad.

Guardia: ¬_¬ no me hagas leerte los cargos niña, (saco un pergamino de su armadura que se veía bastante grueso) solo se salvan por ser menores.

Sweetie: 0.0 guao que directo.

Bloom: 0-o ¿de verdad en solo un mes ya llevamos tanto?

Rising: -_- no me imagino el tamaño del de ponyville.

Pinkie: (salió de la nada con una foto y me la dio) aquí tienes (y luego desapareció).

Eso fue raaaro pero al mirar la foto los ojos casi se me desencajaron de su sitio ya que había una ala completa de una biblioteca marcada como - desastres registrados de las CMC - y cada bendito royo era de tamaño poni, en eso ellas también la vieron.

Rising: 0.o chicas, han tenido una vida ocupada, y según esto son solo los registrados.

Bloom: ¿que te puedo decir? (levanto sus cascos) somos unas potrillas aun y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sweetie: en fin ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?

Guardia: -_- quedarse tranquilas para que no las metamos de nuevo a los calabozos ¿les parece esa idea?

Scoot: ¬.¬ sin ofender amigo, pero deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado, si solo nos quedáramos quietas moriríamos de aburrimiento ¿oigan que tal si jugamos un rato con terion?

Guardia: (Saco de su armadura otro rollo) por órdenes de todas las casas nobles y regentes del imperio tienen totalmente prohibido acercarse a menos de 500 metros del lobo el cual responde al nombre de terion, mascota de la guardiana fluttershy y la gallo dragón la cual responde al nombre de rien mascota de los caballeros skyler y elis.

Bloom: (le pidió el pergamino y lo miro) umm sip, es legal, 0-o guao, tiene incluso las firmas de todos, incluidas la de dash, pinkie y shy, ¬.¬ aunque tiene el sello incorrecto así que si no fuera por las firmas sería un documento invalido (le devolvió el pergamino al guardia el cual de inmediato reviso y casi se le caen los ojos).

Guardia: (la miro con aun mas duda que yo) como…

Scoot: ¬-¬ intentamos nuestras cutie mark de abogadas, y aunque ganamos el caso no la tenemos, -.- eso y que no es la primera orden de restricción que nos dan.

Rising: 0.o ook ni pienso preguntar sobre eso.

Y así lo hice, seguí caminando y las chicas me siguieron.

En fin el resto del día solo jugamos algunos juegos de video en los cuales les demostramos nuestra superioridad a los guardias a pesar de que ellos decían que no los venceríamos, y luego a dormir cada quien a su cuarto, ya que sorrow y elis aún no despertaban me toco dormir con heal.

* * *

hiiii OuO ghost reportándose a sus deberes ¬_¬ con un pequeño retraso pero culpo al final fantasy 13 por ello, ¬.¬ digamos que lo descargue y me vicie bien feo.

Eeen fin en respuesta a los comentarios... ¬u¬ oh créeme virus que estos nobles te van a dar una sorpresa, yo en tu caso mantendría mente bien abierta.

Y a nuestro amigo Yo V... 0.o o así está firmado el comentario... ... amm bueno es un poco graciosa la cosa peeero es que no quiero meter a M la historia, see elis tuvo un desagradable momento en el que relate los hechos, pero por cosas de que la cosa no se volviera clop solo los relate y no pase a descripciones detalladas de las cosas que pasaron, por eso hice igual con el momento de elis y de sorrow...

0.o ahora si no quedaron conformes y quieren accion detallada del momento de esos dos pos me lo dicen y me pongo a describir con lujo y detalles la cosa solo que lo colocaría fuera de la historia para no alterar la de Regresar de las sombras de nuevo... ósea, creo un clop fic de un cap donde sorrow y elis tienen su momento íntimo, seria cuestión de que me lo dijeran y ya... ¬_¬ al fin y al cabo los que leen la mi otra historia saben que no es como si no hubiera escrito clop antes y admito que hasta yo tenía ganas de escribirlo cuando llegue a esa parte... pero digamos que me contuve.

Eeen fin eso es todo por el momento... coooomo esa... 0u0 les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana... (en mi país es sábado de momento) yyyy hasta otra.


	82. ¿Cuando acabara todo esto?

Cap 81: ¿Cuando acabara todo esto?

¿?: dime, ¿crees que siga viva?

¿?: pues claro que sigue viva tarado, de no estarlo no nos habrían mandado a vigilarla.

¿?: vaaale… pero es que tienes que admitir que no tiene pinta de estarlo, y además si lo piensas el jefe se excedió con ella y desde entonces no he visto que se moviera una sola pulgada y siendo sincero ni noto que este respirando.

¿?: agg si admitiré que parece más un cadáver… ¿pero eso que más da? Nos pidieron vigilarla y nada más así que eso pienso hacer.

Si podía decir que algo apestaba… era realmente en lo que termine, de ser una granjera que vivía ganando su pan de cada día con honestidad, ahora creo que uno de los esclavos de sombra en su reinado tenía mucho mejor trato que yo.

En esos momentos me encontraba atada a una silla de cascos y patas siendo vigilada por dos bastardos que vestían unas túnicas rojas, como ellos dijeron era muy cierto que parecía más algo que alguna vez tuvo vida más que algo viviente de momento… y aun si vivía, ciertamente no me sentía como tal.

Sinceramente aun no tengo una puñetera idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero si tengo en claro que ha sido demasiado, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude tan siquiera ver el sol brillar… y no hablemos de la última vez que sentí el calor del mismo bañar mi pelaje.

En lo que llevo de tiempo solo he conocido dos cosas, la primera era una fría, húmeda y oscura cueva en donde me mantenían en lo más profundo de la misma, y ahora solo veía paredes de un azul casi negro cada vez que abría los ojos… no tengo sinceramente una idea de donde estoy, pero aun si cambie de una cueva a una clase de edificio, las cosas no mejoraron para mí ni un pelo… siendo completamente honesta, creo que me quedaba mil veces en el interior de la cueva que en este maldito infierno.

En ambos lugares cada día era ciertamente pésimo para mí, cada día era constantemente torturada, en la cueva aun si no faltaban las molidas a golpes ciertamente era amedrentada más que todo psicológicamente, retos diseñados para romper mi resolución de nunca traicionar a mis amigas y sobre todo del nunca dejar de ser honesta conmigo misma… pero desde que me trasfirieron aquí los papeles habían cambiado.

Deseaba como nada las estúpidas pruebas de que intentara vender las recetas secretas de la familia, el de vender a mis amigas o incluso el de darle supuestamente falsas esperanzas a algunos otros que corrieron el mismo destino que yo y fueron capturados por estos bastardos… claro que de algún modo siempre me las arreglaba para que estas 'falsas esperanzas' se volvieran una realidad.

Pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado, cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus métodos no funcionarían conmigo ellos decidieron cambiar su estrategia y fui mandada aquí, se acabaron las pruebas estúpidas y ahora cada día… desde que abría los ojos hasta que mi cuerpo por sí mismo los cerraba era molida en cada aspecto en el que pudiera pensar.

Día a día era sometida a tortura física con el simple objetivo de causarme daño y nada más, respondiera lo que ellos quisieran o no igualmente terminaba al filo de la muerte antes que se detuvieran y me dejaran en donde fuera para ver si me daba por vencida y moría por mi propia cuenta.

Si no fuera solo por el anhelo que desde el principio era lo que me había impulsado cada día a continuar, lo cual era el profundo deseo de ver y tener entre mis cascos a mi amada familia… lo más seguro es que ya fuera solo un cadáver dejado para que las bestias de las afueras lo devoraran.

¿?: preparen a nuestra invitada para su baño.

¿?: ¡a la orden!

A la orden de uno de los bastardos que recién acababa de llegar los dos de antes comenzaron a moverse, solo levante la cabeza un poco y logre solo abrir uno de mis ojos para mirar como esos dos se acercaban y de hecho el que antes hablaba estupideces acerca de que estaba muerta me miro bastante sorprendido.

Como sea entre ellos dos me desataron de la silla en la que estaba atada y de solo hacerlo caí al suelo sin remedio… estaba consciente, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía por más que lo intentara.

¿?: si estas despierta entonces muévete perra, es hora de tu baño.

Uno de los bastardos me pateo para que me moviera, pero como dije mi cuerpo no respondía, por más patadas que me diera eso no iba a hacer que me levantara realmente y el tipo decidió poner esto a prueba.

Cuando literalmente se cansó de patearme y de ver que de hecho ya ni reaccionaba a el daño que el me hacia el solo dio un chasquido molesto y decidió usar el adorno de su cabeza… digo, el cuerno en su cabeza para levantarme y hacerme flotar fuera de la cámara en donde estaba.

No dijeron una sola palabra en todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a un cuarto que más que un baño se podía mejor considerar un matadero.

Literalmente me colgaron al techo al encadenar mis cascos al techo usando algunos grilletes que colgaban de él, y allí colgada otro de esos bastardos quien vestía un traje de protección contra enfermedades se acercó con una manguera entre sus cascos y me pego un enorme chorro de agua directo al cuerpo.

Siendo sincera tenía ganas de gritar y llorar al sentir el ardor de mis heridas cuando el agua las golpeaba… si a eso solo se le podía llamar golpear ya que la presión de la misma era brutal… pero a lo mucho pude dar algunos lamenteros gemidos de dolor por ello y mi dolor se volvió aun peor cuando usaron un largo y duro cepillo para restregar mi cuerpo eh intentar sacar la sangre seca en él.

Una vez terminaron de 'bañarme'… solo me dejaron allí colgada para que me secara por si sola y luego de lo que a mí me parecieron horas de nuevo de nuevo el de traje de protección se acercó a donde estaba y me bajo para entregarme a dos más de esos bastardos que me tomaron con ellos y esta vez me llevaron al que estaba siendo sinceramente el único sitio donde tan siquiera por unas horas podía descansar, ósea a mi celda.

Ellos literalmente me tiraron desde la puerta hasta dentro de la misma y luego de un buen rato apenas si pude arrastrarme hasta una de las paredes y recostarme a ella… el cansancio me gano la partida y de nuevo solo me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me sentía al menos un poco mejor que antes y lo hice solo porque escuché la puerta de mi celda ser abierta, abrí los ojos solo para ver al mismo bastardo de túnica blanca que había estado siendo mi… 'anfitrión' en lo que llevaba aquí.

¿?: umm 0.o ciertamente no te vez mejor que antes… pensé que alguien de tu reputación podría aguantar mucho más que solo eso… ¿Qué acaso la gran applejack portadora del elemento de la honestidad y la portadora más ruda de todas no puede más? (y como si mi estado fuera de lo más gracioso para el este me sonrió super contento) ¿ya te ganaron las ganas de morirte y dejar todo el dolor detrás? Porque de ser así puedo complacerte, pero antes tienes que ceder a uno de nosotros tu poder y obviamente tu elemento como portadora.

Lo mire… sinceramente este tenía porque sí que estar drogado si creía que se la iba a dejar tan fácil… si, ya yo no les era muy importante con vida, de hecho últimamente solo tenían los ojos puestos en mi elemento… no sé, según entendí descubrieron una manera para obtenerlo de mi pero para ello necesitaban que yo estuviera de acuerdo en cederlo.

No importa cuánto estos bastardos me torturaran, no me importaba sea lo que sea que me intentaran hacer eso jamás iba a pasar, jamás iba a renunciar a uno de los lazos que tenía con mis amigas y definitivamente jamás me iba a permitir dejar ganar tan fácilmente a estos bastardos.

Aj: jeje… (le sonreí al bastardo mientras lo miraba totalmente a menos) en verdad crees que la tienes ganada ¿no? Pues me complace anunciarte que al igual que los bastardos de antes, estas fallando miserablemente… umm ¿cómo era que les decías a los otros desgraciados de antes? Ah sí… ¿qué se siente ser parte de las fracasadas cucarachas al no lograr algo tan sencillo como lo era romper en pedazos a una yegua cualquiera?

¿?: ¬n¬ es que enserio todas las malditas yeguas son jodidamente odiosas… ¿no pueden solo por amor a la mierda comportarse bien con aquellos que solo las cuidan con el mejor cariño posible?

Aj: bueno terroncito, la vida lamentablemente ha demostrado varias veces ser muuuy injusta con algunos… pero supongo que es algo a lo que tarde o temprano te acostumbras al igual que todos.

¿?: ¬.¬ bueno supongo que debo de darte punto en ello…en fin, 0u0 ¿lista para divertirte un rato más con nosotros? Hoy tengo algunas cosas de lo más divertidas planeadas contigo.

Aj: púdrete.

¿?: oh hace ya muuucho que lo hice señorita applejack, (el bastardo me sonrió como si nada) de otro modo no sería un poni capaz de hacer sus tareas en este negocio… ahora, ¿se levanta usted o serán mis muchachos los que le hagan el trasporte?

Agg, era mucho peor si decía que me llevaran así que aun si mi cuerpo renegaba de moverme me obligue a estar de pie y me levante mirando a ese bastardo.

¿?: O_O guao lo decía jugando ya que jamás pensé que de hecho pudieras estar de pie después que te dislocara las 4 patas solo ayer, pero veo que al final sí que eres un pedazo de monstruosa yegua… ¬_¬ ¿segura que antes eras granjera? Porque no tienes las pintas de una… (no le respondí realmente solo me le quedé mirando) en fin, andando monstruo.

Aj: el titulo te queda mejor a ti terroncito.

¿?: O.0 bueno realmente supongo que llevas razón, en fin muévete.

Mierda era un infierno estar de pie para mí en ese momento pero el caminar era mucho peor, estuve a punto de caer al solo dar un solo paso debido al intenso dolor que recorrió mis cuatro patas al hacerlo… pero como antes, era mucho peor si dejaba que ellos me llevaran así que aun si era demasiado doloroso camine y de solo salir como pensé había tomado la mejor decisión cuando vi a dos parados en la puerta uno sosteniendo un collar más una cadena que podía apostar mi melena a que era para arrastrarme por todo el sitio.

Obviamente al salir con el bastardo de capa blanca esos dos nos siguieron por detrás de mi hasta que llegamos para mi extrañeza a una habitación bastante espaciosa… muuuy diferente al cuarto con la silla y las cientos de herramientas que usaban para torturar ya que este de hecho era solo un espacio abierto con solo un enorme cristal en medio… lo que más me llamo la atención era que había abundante sangre seca en el suelo, indicador de que nada bueno podía salir de esta habitación.

Aj: que se supone… (mire al bastardo de la túnica blanca) ¿me vas a matar de aburrimiento en esta ocasión?

¿?: oh no para nada… 0u0 no tendría la paciencia para quedarme mirándote morir de aburrimiento… ¬.¬ si es que eso es tan siquiera posible… nop, (y de nuevo volvió esa sonrisa llena de locura de ese desgraciado) esta vez veremos qué tan ruda es realmente señorita applejack.

El bastardo uso su magia y pude ver la puerta ser cerrada y trancada con cadenas mágicas, luego se trasporto a sí mismo a una plataforma colgante y los que estaban con el desesperaron, estos por algún motivo comenzaron a rogar clemencia de su parte pero el bastardo solo se acostó en el borde mirando a los tres sin perder esa sonrisa.

Sinceramente llegue a preguntarme por qué diablos era el drama de esos, pero eso se respondió por sí mismo cuando una puerta más se abrió y por ella entro un buen grupo de creaturas que sinceramente me hicieron dudar que estuviera despierta… después de todo, que yo recuerde… ¬_¬ los esqueletos vivientes no existían y frente a mi venían un buen grupo de los mismos más algunas creaturas de semejanza lobezna y algunos de estos últimos siendo montados por dichos esqueletos… … esto en verdad tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Como sea esos dos solo tomaron las armas que llevaban a sus costados al ver a estas cosas entrar y un momento después todas esas cosas dieron un tremendo rugido y cargaron a donde estábamos.

Era pelear contra esas cosas y aplastarlas o solo dejarme matar por esas cosas así que elegí la opción obvia… aun si sabía que ese bastardo solo lo hacía por mero entretenimiento no dude en pedir ayuda a mi elemento y este respondió a mi llamado manifestándose frente a mí en una espada corta que tome con mi boca y gracias a celestia al menos un poco de alivio vino a mí al tener el apoyo de mi elemento.

Las creaturas no tardaron en llegar a mí y uno de los esqueletos el cual portaba también una espada intento cortarme con ella, logre bloquear el golpe con mi espada y lo empuje lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder y dar un corte horizontal cortando en dos a la creatura, ni me dejaron respirar cuando tuve que hacerme a un lado para evitar ser atravesada por una lanza de uno de los esqueletos quien había cargado directo a mí y aproveché su misma carga al dejar una de mis patas detrás y hacerlo caer al suelo, basto que me levantara a dos patas para luego caer y pisarlo con mis cascos para que de este no quedara más que huesos quebrados.

No termine de celebrar cuando sentí un punzante dolor en mi costado izquierdo y el ver hacia allí vi una espada de un esqueleto goteando de mi sangre… mierda eso dolió demasiado pero igual grite y cargue contra este, di un corte descendente y este intento bloquear pero su arma no resistió la fuerza de mi golpe siendo esta partida en dos y de paso logre dividir a la mitad a la creatura.

A mis oídos llegaron los gritos de otro poni y al voltear en su dirección vi a uno de los que me trajeron gritando al ser atravesado por varias de las armas de estos esqueletos quienes uno a uno comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor atravesando su cuerpo una y otra vez con las armas hasta que llego uno de los lobos y literalmente destrozo los esqueletos para tener vía libre y comenzar a devorar el cadáver de ese poni.

Solo pude dar un chasquido mientras que desvié el hacha de uno de los esqueletos y ya que quedo atorada me voltee y lo patee mandándolo contra varios más que quedaron destrozados también.

Logre cortar en dos a otro de los esqueletos cuando escuche un gruñido a mi derecha, voltee justo a tiempo para notar a uno de los lobos montado por los esqueletos el cual me había saltado encima con las garras de sus patas delanteras extendidas, lo intente bloquear o tan siquiera desviarlo pero resulto demasiado pesado para mi condición actual y por culpa de ellos este me aplasto… logre que no em clavara sus garras, pero no logre detener su mandíbula de cerrarse en hombro.

Aj: "n- no quiero morir… n- no así"

El lobo cerro aún más sus mandíbulas y sentí como si mi hombro y todo lo que estuviera dentro fuera a ser arrancado de mi cuerpo por la fuerza del mordisco, pero no quería morir y en un intento desesperado tome la espada entre mis cascos y comencé a apuñalear el pecho del lobo una y otra vez y otra vez mientras gritaba y las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos debido al insoportable dolor.

Di tantas gracias a celestia cuando en una de mis desesperadas puñaladas di en un punto vital al lobo y este me soltó y retrocedió, este debido a la cantidad de puñaladas que le di en su pecho solo duro unos momentos antes de caer al suelo y aplastar con su cuerpo el esqueleto en su espalda.

Yo apenas si pude sentarme mientras la lagrimas caían de mis ojos y logre ver lo que me rodeaba… los dos que estaban conmigo estaban muertos, el restante había sido partido a la mitad y estaba en estos momentos siendo devorado por dos de los lobos, y para mi pesar quedaban algunos cuantos esqueletos… … y yo apenas si podía moverme un poco… era… era mi fin… p- pero no me pensaba ir sin pelear hasta el amargo final.

No me era posible afincar la pata conectada al hombro que me habían casi arrancado ya que el dolor era brutal, así que solo me quedo levantarme a sobre mis patas traseras y tragarme el dolor de tener todo mi peso sobre ellas mientras tomaba la espada entre mis cascos y me preparaba para el combate.

… … … … … … … …

No sé cuánto tiempo trascurrió desde que había comenzado a combatir… lo único que sabía era que aún vivía, estaba arrodillada con mi vista nublada debido a la masiva perdida de sangre de mi cuerpo por causa de todas mis heridas… estaba… creo arrodillada en medio de una habitación cubierta para mi pesar de la sangre que me vi obligada a derramar con mis propios cascos y a mi alrededor estaban los cuerpos de mis victimas… decenas de creaturas que ese bastardo había mandado en mi contra una tras otra para intentar matarme, y ciertamente estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Frente a mi solo restaba uno, solo uno de esos lobos más… s- solo tenía por amor a celestia que lograr colocarme de pie y cortar solo a un lobo más... s- solo uno más… … p- pero no pude hacerlo, no pude levantarme y por consiguiente este ataco y logro darme con sus garras desgarrando aun más mis heridos costados y de paso mandándome por la fuerza del zarpazo contra una de las paredes antes de caer al suelo, este se acerco a donde yo había caído y se detuvo justo sobre mí, vi como este abrió sus mandíbulas y las acerco a mi cabeza… tuve mi cabeza entre sus mandíbulas pero no logro cerrarlas antes que lograra clavar mi espada desde la parte baja de su mandíbula hasta atravesar su cabeza por completo… un juego de potros cuando se tiene una espada capaz de cortar hasta el mental.

¿?: guao… O_O tengo que admitirlo, he visto a miles de bocones decir que fácilmente se librarían de estas bestias y morir como todas unas perras rogando por sus vidas… pero usted señorita applejack en verdad no puede encajar en una categoría tan baja como el resto de esas basuras... es… ¡es simplemente excepcional! ¡no solo estaba terriblemente herida desde el principio, sino que además gano unas cuantas más en medio de todo eso y aun así logro asesinar a todas y cada una de esas cosas! ¡Usted Simplemente No Es… D… Mu… … …!

Fue todo, no logre poder mantener la conciencia por más tiempo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando volví en mí, no estaba en mi celda o tan siquiera en una enfermería... estaba de nuevo atada a esa silla y frente a mi se encontraba el bastardo de túnica blanca sonriendo mientras meneaba su cola de la más pura alegría.

¿?: es de mala educación dejar a los demás hablando solos, 0u0 pero estoy tan contento que te la voy a pasar y hare como si eso no hubiera pasado.

De momento lo ignore, primero que nada, mire mi cuerpo, cada herida que tenia como siempre solo había sido tratada hasta que dejaran de derramar sangre… pero el dolor como tal todavía permanecía aun insoportable.

En ambos de mis costados tenía profundos zarpazos más ya incontables cortes en toda mi piel, mi hombro tenia muy clara la marca de la mordida de ese lobo de antes y aun dolía a muerte, tenia marcas de zarpazos en mis cascos y patas y además las tenía hinchadas y moradas.

Justo en ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe justo en la boca del estómago que me hizo toser un montón de sangre.

¿?: hey te acabo de decir que era de mala educación dejar a los demás hablando solos… ¬_¬ no abuses de mi amabilidad.

Mierda no pude ni responderle, en ese momento hasta el jadear por aire era un doloroso infierno.

¿?: bueno señorita applejack, sé que ya no da para nada más pero lamentablemente… ¬u¬ para usted claro… llego la hora del tema de cada día, ¿podría por favor cedernos su elemento?

Aj: (entre mis jadeos solo pude decirle una sola respuesta) n- nunca.

¿?: OUO muchísimas gracias por esta respuesta… (vi al bastardo traer une jeringa con el y la levito justo frente a mi) veras applejack, ya tienes un buen rato aquí metida y aun si a sido divertido el jugar contigo me temo que ya es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel de tu tratamiento vip en nuestra base… esto mi querida applejack le llamo ¡la super mezcla divertida! 0u0 básicamente esta cosa tiene la capacidad de amplificar aún más tus sentidos por lo que tooodo el daño que ya tiene encima será multiplicado como unas… umm 0.o no se… ¿5 veces? Y claro esta que cada nueva herida que le hagamos obviamente será muuucho más dolorosa de lo normal… me complace anunciarle que desde ahora en adelante me estaré divirtiendo con usted.

Oh diosas no… vi como ese bastardo acercaba esa cosa a mi cuello y luche para intentar soltarme de mis ataduras pero me fue simplemente imposible luchar contra los grilletes de metal que me retenían e inevitablemente el me la inyecto… solo pasaron 10 segundos y simplemente ya deseaba poder morir y descansar de todo esto.

Solo pude dar grito tras grito mientras cada vez mi cuerpo dolía más y más y el dolor simplemente no paraba de aumentar.

¿?: O_O guao, tuvo un efecto mucho más potente del que había pensado si ya la hizo hasta que se orinara… ¬w¬ y eso que no llegamos a la mejor parte.

Mientras mi dolor cada vez aumentaba más y más el se levanto de la silla frente a mí y se largó, intente con todas mis fuerzas el soportar… pero era demasiado, me tuve que recordar una y otra vez a mi misma el por que aguantaba todo esto, me repetí a mi misma una y otra vez mi deseo de ver a todos de nuevo y aun eso apenas me mantenía de solo tirar ya la toalla.

Él había desparecido por un buen rato, tiempo en el cual logre aun a pesar de todo mi dolor reganar el control sobre mi misma de nuevo y al menos dejar de gritar tan patéticamente, más las lagrimas de agonía no dejaban de salir.

Cuando el volvió lo hizo con la sonrisa más grande que vi jamás en mi vida, algo que sinceramente envió escalofríos por todo mi lomo.

¿?: ya volví y lo hice con algunos amigos.

Vi su cuerno brillar y solo tuve ojos para lo que el levitaba con su magia… una… una cubeta con carbones encendidos… y… y dentro de este una barra de metal con el 02 en la punta.

¿?: ahora applejack, 0u0 espero sinceramente que disfrutes esto tanto como yo lo hare.

Oh por celestia… el pensaba hacerlo… lo vi sacar el fierro literalmente ardiendo al rojo vivo de la cubeta y lo vi acercar esa cosa a mi flanco derecho, comencé a retorcerme con todas las fuerzas que tenia intentando zafarme pero de nada me sirvió… cuando esa cosa llego cerca de mi cutie mark pude sentir el infernal calor sobre mi flanco y no pude más que solo mirarlo llorando desesperada.

Aj: p- por celestia… p- piedad por favor.

El solo sonrió aún más y pego esa cosa en mi flanco… pude sentir la carne siendo quemada y el dolor fue simplemente tal que gritaba y me retorcía al punto que terminé aun lastimando mis cascos con los grilletes y claro está el reía complacido mientras provocaba mi agonía.

Cada vez sentía aún más como el fierro se hundía más y más en mi flanco y estaba a punto de morir de dolor cuando este lo retiro de mi flanco, aun si el saco esa cosa yo seguía retorciéndome y gritando en agonía mientras que él se mantuvo todo el tiempo riéndose de mí.

Parecieron horas el tiempo que paso hasta que el dolor bajo no sabia si era por que estaba apunto de perder la conciencia o porque mi cuerpo simplemente se había desconectado de mi cerebro, pero lo ultimo que vi fue a ese bastardo salir de la habitación aun riendo antes de caer inconsciente por millonésima vez.

… … … …

Sinceramente… ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que todo esto acabara? ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que pudiera ver entrar por la puerta de mi celda a las princesas junto a las chicas?... ya no aguantaba más esto, no aguantaba más la soledad y todo el dolor al que era sometida, perdí la cuenta de las lágrimas que ya había derramado, mi cuerpo simplemente ya no era el de aquella linda poni que una vez fui… de hecho… aun a mi misma me era casi imposible reconocerme como la linda poni que una vez fui.

Estaba de nuevo en el suelo de esa solitaria celda… viendo como algo tan preciado para un poni, algo por lo que una vez estuve tan orgullosa de obtener como lo eran mis cutie marks… una de ellas se había ido para siempre y ahora era reemplazada por una horrible quemadura con el numero 02 grabado sobre ella.

Solo pude hacerme un ovillo y lloriquear como cual potra cada vez que miraba esto, cada vez que miraba el estado en el que había terminado… solo… solo por el hecho de permanecer fiel a mis amigas.

¿?: oh pobrecita, ¿acaso la señorita applejack se quebró por el hecho de perder una de sus marcas?

Aj: (solo me quede allí en el suelo llorando abrazándome a mi misma) p- púdrete… snif… b- bastardo.

¿?: vamos ya le dije que ya estoy podrido… y le aseguro que cuando muera arderé en el infierno… ¿pero que más da todo esto?

Aj: v- vas a pagar… v- vas a pagar por cada cosa que has hecho bastardo.

¿?: jajaja ¡y quien se supone que me hará pagar! ¿acaso será usted señorita applejack?

Aj: (me abrace aun más) m- mis amigas vendrán… j- junto a las princesas… e- ellas te harán pagar por todo.

Sabia que iba a terminar riendo… pero de hecho este casi moría de risa al escucharme y no paro sino hasta después de mucho tiempo.

¿?: ¿t- tus amigas?... uff… sabes… lo he estado pensando… y creo que es un buen momento para esto, chicos por favor tomen a la señorita applejack fuera de la celda, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

Dos de los lameculos de este bastardo entraron y me levante preparada para apalearlos, pero el maldito de la túnica blanca entro en el juego y pude sentir una tremenda descarga que me imposibilito el moverme.

Esos dos me tomaron y literalmente me cargaron hasta una camilla donde me aseguraron a la misma y luego me llevaron por todo el sitio hasta la habitación donde casi me mataban las creaturas que ese bastardo me lanzo.

Entramos a la misma y me extraño ver una silla completamente empapada de sangre en medio de la habitación más un fuerte olor a acido en que predominaba en el aire… tuve verdadero terror de que me fueran a atar a esa silla, pero estos más bien pasaron de ella y siguieron caminando siguiendo al bastardo de la tuna blanca quien iba adelante y este entro a otra de las puertas de esa habitación.

De solo entrar sentí mi alma dejar mi cuerpo cuando comencé a escuchar gritos, este solo se rio mientras seguía avanzando y cada vez podía escuchar más claramente esos gritos y cada vez me gustaban menos y menos… p- por que cada vez se me hacía mucho más conocida esa voz.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH PIEDAD POR CELESTIA PIEDAD!

No diosas ¡No! ¡esa no podía ser ella! ¡No Había Manera En Esta Tierra Que Ella Lo Fuera!

Ese bastardo siguió riendo deleitándose de los gritos de esa poni hasta llegamos a la fuente de los gritos… … era… … era twilight… era twilight quien estaba amarrada a una mesa de metal mientras gritaba en agonía y rogaba por piedad una y otra vez mientras sobre una de sus alas vertían un liquido verde y pude ver como sus plumas y su piel estaban comenzado a caer de su ala.

Aj: ¡TWIIILLLIIIGHT!

¿?: y allí se fue tu esperanza…

De la ira que me domino revente una de mis ataduras y estuve a punto de matar a ese bastardo de un solo golpe pero antes de llegar a tocarlo fui golpeada en la cabeza y solo mantuve la conciencia un segundo para ver como me ataban de espaldas a una de esas mesas y para ver el aterrado rostro de twilight al verme también allí.

* * *

Hello darlings... 0u0 de nuevo por aquí pelando mecate por estos rumbos...0.o bueno realmente tenía unas buenas ganas de hacer este cap, van 3 rescatadas, y faltan tres ¿no? pos mi intención aquí era el que se denotara que de hecho las que quedan no están exactamente en Acapulco tomándose algunas margaritas directamente de un coco... cosa que creo me salió... 0.o aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que me pase un poquito con la pobre de aj... pero en fin.

Ya el próximo cap si va a ser la continuación de las cosas en donde las dejamos con sorrow y con elis... pero es que como dije quería sacar primero este...

y respondiéndole la duda a nuestro querido nahuel... ¬w¬ vamos viejo, eso se notaba a kilómetros que esos dos se querían ¿no? solo tenías que ponerte a ver un momento el cómo ellos reaccionaban cada vez que ambos eran heridos o algo así, o aún más el cómo se comportaban los dos el uno con el otro, ósea entre ambos siempre se apoyaban y siempre terminaban uno recostado al otro cuando algo pasaba y solo eso los hacia calmar… y además hasta se bañan juntos como si nada ¿no?

see se que no hubo besitos y demás, pero esa no es exactamente la única forma de demostrar amor hacia otro en mi opinión... así que sip, esos dos eran pareja, solo que por penita ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo así como así.


	83. Trágame tierra

Cap 83: trágame tierra.

Pov sorrow

Cuando me desperté fue porque ya el estómago me estaba matando, lo sentía técnicamente pegado a mi espinazo y por lo que note elis también se estaba despertando y lo primero que escuchamos fue una sincronía perfecta de nuestros estómagos protestando.

Ambos nos reímos por eso un momento, pero luego no pude resistir el abrazarla un poco y ella correspondió.

Elis: rayos no te pongas tan meloso sorrow.

Sorrow: jeje pero no te veo oponerte.

Elis: (ambos nos separamos y nos sentamos en la cama) uff esa sí que fue un buen día supongo, ¬_¬ ya que técnicamente eso era.

Sorrow: sip y lo admito lo disfrute yyy mucho.

Elis: (me sonrió con picardía) rayos sorrow de verdad que para nada que pierdes el toque, fue tan bueno como la vez que caímos ebrios hasta mas no poder yyy yo estaba en esa época del año.

Sorrow: O.O ¿ósea que no es la primera vez que tu yo hacemos esto?

Elis: (Se sonrojo un poco) nop, pero tampoco hubo otra después de esa.

Sorrow: (choque ambos cascos al fin entendiéndolo) ¡aah por eso es que te ponías toda nerviosa cuando te lo peguntaban!

Elis: (se rasco la cabeza un poco) bueno la verdad no quería admitir que deje que el alcohol y las hormonas se me subieron y terminamos haciéndolo.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) si supongo que es un poco vergonzoso de admitirlo, ¬_¬ la verdad no tengo idea de cómo vinyl y neón lo admiten así como así.

Elis: -_- o les ha pasado tanto que ya les da igual o no me preguntes.

Sorrow: (olí un momento el aire y apenas fue que lo note) O.O rayos elis, ¿después que llegaras a 10 y todavía el jodido celo no se te va?

Elis: 0_0 tienes que estar bromeando (se puso de espaldas y abrió sus alas para luego pasar su lengua por una y temblar completamente) T-T maldición aún sigo sensible.

Sorrow: (me reí un poco) rayos de verdad apesta ser tú en estos momentos (me levante de la cama y camine al baño) bueno de momento tomemos un baño ¬_¬ la verdad ambos lo necesitamos ya.

Elis resignada a su destino camino junto a mí al baño y nos dimos una buena ducha de agua fría ambos por un lado para despertarnos y por el otro para ayudar un poco a elis, luego de estar bañados vino la parte del secado, por piedad a elis logre crear al esfera calórica y nos tomó un momento el secarla, luego ella misma intento acomodar sus plumas pero desistió de hacerlo y solo salió refunfuñando por eso.

Volvimos a la habitación y lo primero que hizo elis fue tomar algunas pastillas que heal le había dado antes y luego quitamos la silla de la puerta y salimos en dirección al comedor, elis tenía un humor de perros que espantaba a algunos guardias.

Cuando llegamos al comedor dentro estaba toda la realeza junto con algunos nobles reunidos, luna de inmediato nos hizo seña para acercarnos y al hacerlo todos los nobles se excusaron y salieron del sitio, nosotros los saludamos, luego nos sentamos a la mesa y le dimos nuestro pedido a los cocineros.

Luna: uff gracias al cielo, llegaron en el momento justo.

Sorrow: descuida ¿pero por qué los molestaban en esta ocasión?

Shining: (nos miró cansado y un poco molesto pero al menos no con nosotros) porque son unas alimañas que están decididas a sacar el mayor provecho que puedan a cualquier cosa que pase.

Cadence: (se rio un poco) vamos shining no te pongas así, ¬_¬ son molestos pero a veces necesarios.

Luna: -_- muy pero muuuy a veces.

Tia: (se rio pero al vernos a elis y a mi sonrió incluso más) me alegro de ver que ambos están bien, aunque ¿porque la cara larga elis?

Elis: (la miro con desgano) por nada.

Obvio que me reí por ello dejando al resto un poco perdidos pero si hay algo que se de mi compañera es que le molesta estar desarreglada si puede evitarlo así que señale sus alas y todos cayeron en ello.

Luna: (la miro riendo un poco) elis ¿pero qué rayos te paso? ¿Por qué no te acomodaste las plumas?

Elis: (la miro un poco molesta y respondió entre dientes) por nada.

Cadence: (sin que ella lo notara se le coloco detrás y le dio una olfateada) sip aun en celo, justo como esperaba, debe de estar más que sensible en estos momentos.

Tia: (la miro con un poco de lastima) si quieres conozco un hechizo que pude ayudarte, se cuán importante es el higiene de sus alas para un pegaso.

Elis: (en ese momento le brillaron los ojos y se paró en la mesa) ¡Enserio? (Ella asintió) entonces que esperamos, ¡a darle se ha dicho!

Al ver su cambio de humor tan repentino algunos cuantos me acompañaron en mi risa mientras que celestia envolvió a elis con su magia y en un segundo que dejo a elis totalmente roja y perdida, ya su melena y cola estaban peinadas, y sus alas estaban en perfecto estado.

Elis: O.O ok eso fue demasiado extraño (miro sus alas y melena y sonrió) pero al menos funciono así que gracias.

Tia: no es nada, ¬_¬ no sabes de cuantas me ha salvado ese hechizo.

Elis: (miro con duda a luna y a celestia) ahora que lo pienso por culpa de heal me nació la duda ¿cómo rayos le hacen ustedes dos para tratar con esta cosa? Entiendo que cadence tiene a shining así que no hay que ser adivino para saber que va una en la mañana una en la tarde y una antes de acostarse creo.

Cadence: (de oírla ella termino un poco roja) amm algo así.

Elis: ¿pero cómo le hacen ustedes dos? Según heal ninguna tiene pareja, y nunca se ha enterado que anden con alguien.

Luna: (desvió un poco la vista y se puso un poco roja) amm digamos que tenemos nuestra manera.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ se lanzan a la corte completa.

Elis: (se rio y bastante) de hecho eso mismo pensaba yo, pero nada es seguro.

Tia: (se tapó la cara con un casco) solo a ustedes dos se les ocurre semejante cosa… no nos lanzamos a la corte ni nada, solo que a mí ya no me viene desde hace siglos, ¬_¬ pero antes lo lidiaba con unas buenas vacaciones por un tiempo, algo que apreciaba bastante.

Luna: (se sonrojo un poco) amm bueno yo en mi caso tengo otras maneras, ser experta en ilusiones tiene sus ventajas, como engañar a tu propio cuerpo y a los que te rodean.

Elis: -_- las odio.

Shining: (sonrió con picardía) de que te quejas, (me señalo) si ya tienes un semental que te está ayudando.

Ambos abrimos los ojos a mas no poder y nos coloramos al estilo tomate - como lo…-.

Cadence: hey durmieron por tres días enteros en esa posición ¿saben? Y de todos modos, elis… ¬u¬ no eres exactamente de las cayadas cuando estas en ello según nos dijo rainbow.

Elis: O.o hay por todos los santos allá en el cielo.

Tia: (se rio un poco) ya chicos déjenlos estar, pero me alegra ver que pudieras superar lo que te paso y seguir adelante elis.

Luna: (ella camino hasta donde estaba elis y bajo su cabeza) tengo que disculparme contigo por haber permitido que algo así te pasara bajo mi guardia elis, te he fallado en mi deber como una de tus princesas.

Elis: (suspiro un poco ida en su cabeza) ya da igual luna, lo que paso ya no importa mucho y de todos modos es algo que ya saldé.

Cadence: amm elis perdona que insista tanto en el tema, pero ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? sé que es algo tuyo y muy privado, pero puedes contar con nosotras si necesitas algo de apoyo.

Elis: (Para sorpresa de todos ella sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro) gracias por la oferta cadence pero ya alguien se te adelanto, y la verdad lo agradezco como nada.

Sorrow: (Dios elis se veía tan linda que no pude evitar el besar una de sus mejillas y abrazarla) no podía solo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Cadence: (sonrió contenta) me alegra ver que al fin decidieron ser sinceros con ustedes mismos.

Shining: TuT agg el amor.

Luna: ¬_¬ y de nuevo pasamos a ser las solteronas.

Tia: (le mostro unos anillos en el colar a luna) yo no tanto luna.

Luna: -_- te detesto.

En ese momento llego el cocinero con nuestro pedido, el mío fue un plato que hace un tiempo escuche por allí y decidí darle una probada llamado pizza hawaiana, al ver esa cosa por poco se me desencajo la mandíbula, ese pedazo de rueda comparable a la de una carreta con frutas verduras y mucho queso en ella, como sea, tenía tanta hambre que no deje nada de nada, y elis que había pedido una hamburguesa de heno triple tampoco dejo nada, como sea luego de terminar nos despedimos de ellos y decidimos ir por rising, nos sentíamos un tanto culpables por dejarla tanto tiempo con heal.

Una vez que llegamos a su habitación tocamos la puerta y care nos abrió la puerta con una cara de muerto.

Care: ¬_¬ así que al fin despertaron de su hibernación.

Sorrow: amm jeje (ook me rasque un tanto apenado la cabeza) que te puedo decir, ambos estábamos casi muertos por el cansancio ¿esta rising dentro?

Care: si está dentro… (dio un buen bostezo) heal y ella han estado un buen rato despiertas planeando de que deshacerse para meter un tv al cuarto (se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta) pasen.

Ambos lo hicimos y en efecto tanto heal como rising estaban viendo un estante con libros y eligiendo con cuales quedarse y cuales regresar a la librería.

Rising: (tomo un libro bastante grueso) umm ¿anatomía poni? Por qué no te deshaces de este, al fin y al cabo con sorrow y elis ya te debes de haber aprendido cada parte dentro del cuerpo de un poni.

Heal: (miro el libro un momento) 0-o anqué es cierto que ya se hasta el tamaño de sus apéndices aun así ese libro contiene mucha información muy útil que me está ayudando con la investigación de elis… digo, jamás he visto otro poni con manos en vez de cascos y aparte de eso su estructura genética ha demostrado ser un misterio para la ciencia, pero en este libro encontré algunos tips que me ayudaron a avanzar en mi teoría.

Rising: (la miro con un poco de duda) ¿que no te lo ha dicho ya? Pensé que por ser su doctora ya lo sabrías.

Heal: nop, no ha querido decirme nada del tema como un reto para mí, pero la verdad está complicado, ella es técnicamente un ser único.

Elis: -_- hey que tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? (en ese momento ambas nos miraron sorprendidas) por lo menos dime una poni única o una yegua única, pero ¿ser? Eso hace que sienta que en vez de tu amiga soy un sujeto de estudio.

Heal: (se rio un poco) jeje bueno ¿no puedes ser ambas?

Rising: ¡sorrow, elis! (Corrió y abrazo los cascos de ambos) °u° Que alegría el verlos de nuevo.

Sorrow: (le di un pequeño abrazo) a mí también me da gusto rising, ¬_¬ y perdona lo de la hibernación pero después de lo que hicimos con guardián quede molido más allá de lo posible.

Elis: (ella también la abrazo) jeje hey rising ¿hiciste lo que te dije cada mañana? ¬u¬ Que yo estuviera fuera de combate no significa que te pongas perezosa.

Rising: amm pues de hecho si lo hice junto con scoot.

Elis: bien hecho, que hay heal.

Heal: amm pues una examinación para ti pendiente (me señalo la cama) así que a la cama, tengo que revisar cómo va esa herida en tu pecho (me miro con mucha tristeza) y revisar que no te pasara nada por el incidente.

Care: (en ese momento él se acercó a rising) hey pequeña ¿porque no me acompañas un rato al jardín?

Rising: ni hablar care… (se abrazó al casco de elis) ¬-¬ me quedo con ellos, y más si la van a revisar (bajo su cabeza con ojos llorosos) yo también quiero saber cómo están ellos dos.

Sorrow: (heal me miro un poco preocupada así que suspire y mire a rising) déjala estar heal y no te cortes en nada, después de todo ella también tiene derecho, ¬_¬ pero cuando te diga que cierres los ojos lo haces sin chistar ¿entendido?

Rising: (asintió) lo prometo.

Heal: bien entonces empecemos, elis acuéstate boca arriba por favor.

Elis camino a la cama y se acostó boca arriba tal como heal le dijo, luego care le paso algunas cosas a heal y la ayudo en el proceso de revisarla, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que de hecho elis estaba totalmente recuperada e incluso no tenía más que una pequeña línea como cicatriz que era cubierta por su pelaje note que algo no andaba bien con ellos pero igual siguieron revisando a elis, y para el siguiente examen le toco a rising tapar sus ojos y orejas.

Heal: (la miro un poco incomoda) amm elis te toca separar las patas.

Elis: O.O heal ¿qué pretendes?

Heal: pues examinarte ¿qué más?

Elis: (cerro sus patas con fuerza) O_O aah no olvídalo.

Heal: ¬_¬ elis ¿cómo rayos reviso el daño que te hicieron si no lo haces?

Elis: (se puso totalmente nerviosa) es que…

Heal: (la miro un poco extrañada) 0-o no me vas a decir que aun sigues en celo ¿no? (elis asintió muy apenada) O.O hay rayos (nos miró tanto a mi como a care con una vena en la frente) ¡y ustedes dos par de degenerados afuera! yo la reviso y luego les digo el resultado.

Dicho y hecho ninguno de los dos dudo en salir de la habitación y me arrastre a rising conmigo, esta demás decir que a pesar de haber salido dentro se armó el jaleo de los lindos por elis intentar resistirse y heal insistir de hecho, pero luego el jaleo fue cambiado por otra cosa y tanto care como yo teníamos una linda hemorragia nasal al escuchar mientras que rising tenía cara de borreguito intrigado.

Luego de un buen rato de heal asiendo sufrir a elis ella salió completamente sudada y por algún motivo vuelta un desastre y al entrar encontramos a una elis completamente atada, amordazada y colgada del techo con los ojos idos, tanto care como yo quedamos pálidos y con los ojos a punto de salir de su sitio al ver tal espectáculo.

Care: O.O amm nooo… creo que quiera enterarme de cómo es que las cosas terminaron así.

Sorrow: O_O no sé si temerle por el hecho de que logro controlar a elis o por el hecho de como la dejo.

Heal: diablos… (se sentó un una de las camas cansada) con este pedazo de yegua todo es un problema.

Sorrow: (me sacudí la cabeza) en fin ¿qué tal está elis?

Heal: (se rasco la cabeza un poco dudosa) amm mucho mejor de lo que podrías desear jamás, de hecho no tiene ningún rastro que muestre que algo le paso.

Sorrow: (corte la cuerda que ataba a nuestro pajarito enjaulado) no suenas muy feliz con ello.

Heal: (en ese momento ella suspiro y me miro muy seria) te seré sincera sorrow… esto no me gusta nada, apruebo el uso de la magia para sanar… pero la magia negra es ir demasiado lejos, sé que su situación era critica, pero aun así no lo apruebo, esa magia puede corromper el alma de un poni y aun usando los elementos de la harmonía no asegura que el poni quede totalmente libre de ella.

Care: wuo para el carro heal O.O ¿magia negra? Tienes que estar bromeando, no hay forma que un poni pueda tan siquiera ser tan idiota para estudiarla, debe de ser un error ¿cierto?

Sorrow: no… (suspire un poco desanimado mientras terminaba de soltar a elis) no es un error las heridas de elis estaban más allá de mi capacidad mágica actual así que recurrí a un método que sabía iba a funcionar mejor.

Elis: (al terminar de desatarla me miro como borreguito) gracias por soltarme (luego comenzó a caminar a donde heal) y tu heal maldición había…

Cuando elis comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba heal care de inmediato lanzo una jeringa a donde estaba elis, ella la esquivo y todos nos quedamos viendo a care quien de inmediato tomo otra más y se paró frente a heal.

Elis: ¿care? ¿Pero qué demonios se supone que haces?

Care: ¡aléjate maldición! (tomo una postura para luchar pero se le miraba temblado) un usuario de magia negra no es de confiar, esa mierda es capaz de comer las emociones, corromper el pensamiento y corromper los corazones ¡Qué demonios nos asegura que ya ustedes dos no les haya pasado y solo estén jugando con nosotros?

Elis: (retrocedió un poco mirándolo) calma care nada de eso nos ha pasado y jamás seriamos capaces de hacer algo así, yo jamás me atrevería a traicionar a un amigo.

Care: ¿amigo? (se rio con desesperación) Jeje maldición quien sabe si tan siquiera conoces esa palabra ya, lo mas seguro es que solo nos estén usando para su bien.

Sorrow: care… (al ver que elis dejo su cabeza colgando yo respondí por ella) te pido por favor que vigiles tus palabras, primero que nada elis solo recibió el hechizo, si vas a amedrentar a alguien por esa estupidez entonces aquí me tienes, y segundo ¿qué estúpida pegunta es esa de si sentimos o algo? ¿Acaso de verdad crees que solo fingimos ser sus amigos y que solo los usamos?

Care: ¡Maldición Estamos Hablando De Magia Negra! ¿Crees Que Alguien Corrompido Por Ella No Lo Haría?... solo mira un poco de historia al maldito de sombra, no le importaba nada sus súbditos y todo por jugar con esa clase de magia.

Sorrow: hey… (mire fríamente a care) tú lo conociste por libros yo lo conocí en persona, rey sombra, un benevolente rey responsable de uno los imperios más grandes del continente, amado por sus súbditos y pilar de su esperanza, poni decidido y valiente quien logro hazañas más allá de la comprensión solo con su fuerza de voluntad y el esfuerzo que daba en todo lo que hacía, un rey tardío para airarse y sabio a la hora de tomar decisiones, padre de dos hijos shadow, gia y esposo de la emperatriz hope, toda una familia feliz y respetada por todos… una nación rival dio un ataque a su capital un día después de la festividad conocida como la feria de cristal y el resultado fue su esposa e hijos muertos en un intento de escape.

En ese momento todos se congelaron en el sitio y me miraban pero yo continúe.

Sorrow: el dolor de la perdida lo llevo a la más profunda desesperación y en un intento por recuperar lo perdido interactuó con fuerzas más allá de lo que pudo manejar en su estado de debilidad, como resultado fue corrompido por las mismas y perdió todo rastro de su alma y cordura en el proceso dando nacimiento a un tirano el cual termino esclavizando a toda su nación a través del terror infundado por ejecuciones públicas de aquellos que se oponían a él, objetivo n° 4 en la lista de objetivos, se intentó suprimir 3 veces pero se las arregló para lograr repelerme usando la reliquia conocida como el corazón de cristal en cada uno de nuestros encuentros impidiéndome llegar a él.

En ese momento ninguno de los que estaba en la habitación me despegaba los ojos de encima, incluso yo tome conciencia de todo lo que dije y me tape la cara con un casco intentando procesar todo eso.

Elis: O.O s- sorrow ¿qué demonios acabas de decir? ¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?

Sorrow: n- no... (me hiperventile un poco al instante) no t- te- tengo i- id- idea.

En ese momento mi cabeza era un desastre, un montón de recuerdos se dispararon en mi cabeza respaldando todo lo que acababa de decir pero aun así muchas de las cosas que vi no tenían sentido, el dolor en mi cabeza me estaba matando en ese momento, era como si mi propia mente quisiera suprimir todos esos recuerdos pero aun así los empujara para salir, de inmediato heal paso a un lado de care y corrió a donde estaba, me obligo a sentarme en la cama mientras yo cerraba los ojos y termine gritando por el dolor en mi cabeza.

Heal: ¡Sorrow Solo Cálmate, Concéntrate En Respirar Y Despeja Tu Mente!

Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… lo intente, pero falle simplemente mi cabeza no me obedecía.

Elis: (me puso un casco en la frente) ¡Demonios Heal Está Hirviendo Y Tiene Sangre Hasta En Los Oídos!

Heal: ¡Care Trae Una Dosis De Sedantes Ahora!

Care al principio no se movió dudándolo pero heal le dio una mirada aterradora y el de inmediato trajo una jeringa y sin dudarlo un segundo me la clavo en el pecho e inyecto el medicamento, el alivio vino a mí poco a poco seguido por una pesadez total.

Rising: (al poco rato de haberme calmado la potra se sentó en mi pecho y me toco la frente) ¡heal, aún está hirviendo!

Heal: lo sé, solo le dimos algo para frenar un poco su cabeza (camino hasta el closet y de allí saco otro frasco con un líquido que tomo con una jeringa) el que usaremos para su fiebre es este pero no le va a gustar para nada, care voltéalo para que pueda inyectarlo.

Dicho y hecho rising se bajó de mi pecho y care me puso de costado para que luego heal me inyectara en mis flancos quería resistirme pero ni eso logre hacer solo me quede allí mientras que ellos terminaban.

Rising: (miro a los demás preocupada) ¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que acaba de sucederle?

Heal: agg rayos se llama colapso mental, leí que en pacientes con amnesia pude darse el caso de que la mente rechace algunos recuerdos del poni, provocando que el cerebro del mismo se descontrole dando resultados parecidos a lo que acabamos de ver.

Elis: (se llevó un casco al mentón) pero heal, eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué su mente lo rechazaría si el mas bien está buscando sus recuerdos perdidos?

Heal: ¿y yo como voy a saberlo?

Elis: (cerro un momento los ojos) supongo que tienes razón, en fin (le dio un pequeña sonrisa a heal) gracias por tu ayuda heal, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

Heal: (se cruzó de cascos) ¿de verdad crees que los dejare ir así como así?

Elis: (comenzó a caminar a donde estaba acostado) no supongo que querrás un pago por todo, no te preocupes por eso más tarde les enviare uno para compensar todas las molestias.

Rising: (la miro un poco confundida) 0.o ¿elis? ¿Pero por qué nos vamos? Si es lo que care dijo la verdad no creo que lo haya dicho enserio.

Elis: (suspiro un poco cansada) agg rising de verdad que quisiera tener una mente como la tuya, pero lamentablemente no la tengo.

Elis estaba por cargarme para irnos pero heal la detuvo agarrando su cola y obligándola a sentarse y miro a care muy seria.

Heal: care quiero que la mires bien y que me respondas ¿de verdad piensas que todo lo que dijiste antes es cierto?

El solo mordió sus labios y desvió la mirada así que elis solo me monto en su lomo y estaba por salir cuando care grito.

Care: ¡Aaaaagggg maldición lo siento sí?... me aterro que me dijeran eso de magia negra y dije un montón de estupideces, ni se te ocurra sacarlo de aquí, su cerebro casi se fríe a sí mismo y hay que revisarlo para asegurarnos que nada grave haya pasado.

Eso la verdad me agarro desprevenido incluso a mí, elis solo sonrió y me volvió a colocar en la cama y heal comenzó a revisar mi cabeza, según entendí tenía sangrado nasal y por mis oídos debido a la presión en mi cerebro de antes, como sea heal estaba a punto de lanzarme un hechizo cuando no aguante más.

Sorrow: (me tape la boca con un casco sorprendiendo a heal y a care) maldición… una bolsa… rápido.

Heal voló y me la dio a tiempo para atajar que vaciara mi estómago en la bolsa y no en el piso, cerré la bolsa con mis cascos y la deje a un lado de la cama pero heal la recogió con su magia y la tiro a la basura.

Care: ¬_¬ celestia ¿no pueden ser normales por una vez en sus vidas? Te di una jodida dosis de sedantes capaz de al menos noquear a un oso y tú aun consiente.

Rising: (se volvió a subir en mí y me miro con mucho interés) ¿hey sorrow como te sientes?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos porque la existencia misma me daba vueltas) con ganas de morir.

Rising: 0-o amm supongo que normal entonces, en fin ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso de sombra? Yo ley el libro con su historia pero no mencionaba nada de lo que tu dijiste.

Heal: (miro a elis) ¿acaso de verdad se enfrentaron a él antes que las princesas lo desterraran junto al imperio la primera vez?

Care y rising la miraron un tanto extrañados 0.0 - ¿Antes de que?

Elis: -_- heal ¿de qué hablamos cuando te lo conté?

Heal: O.O hay rayos de verdad lo siento elis.

Elis: (se tapo la cara con un casco) agg en fin, si nos enfrentamos a él cuándo realizamos una infiltración en uno de sus campamentos en busca de cierto objeto el cual estaba en su posesión pero solo fue en esa ocasión y además no tuvimos el tiempo para averiguar todo lo que sorrow dijo, así como entramos tuvimos que salir cuando el mando a todo su ejército a detenernos así que no tengo idea de cómo lo sabrá.

Rising: (me comenzó a tocar con una de sus alas la frente) oye sorrow vamos no seas así y responde.

Sorrow: agg rising no es que no quiera responder es solo que de verdad no tengo idea, fue algo que dije sin siquiera darme cuenta que lo decía, mi intención era solo decirle a care que se fuera al demonio por lo que dijo y antes que me diera cuenta solté toda esa disparatera.

Care: agg si siento eso, digamos que tampoco soy el poni más valiente del mundo, pero hey ¿cómo es eso de antes que las princesas lo enfrentaran?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ demasiado larga historia, me siento terrible así que te lo resumo para que no te quejes, hace más de 2mil años la jodimos en una misión y nos mandaron a otra dimensión, nos logramos soltar fue hace 2 meses creo así que soy más viejo que tu tátara abuela, por eso que le diéramos un intento a sombra antes que celestia y luna le partieran el trasero...

Tanto rising como care me miraban en blanco por lo que dije pero no estaba para historias y la verdad ni bien decir eso heal lo noto y de inmediato me paso otra bolsa para sacar afuera mi estómago y caer en a la cama rendido, lo último que escuche fue a heal decir que el sedante tuvo un efecto retardado o algo así.

… … … … … … … … …

Cuando desperté de verdad prefería estar con resaca mil veces, sentía que la cabeza en cualquier momento me iba a estallar y empeoro cuando abrí los ojos, la combinación de la luz y de 4 potrillas con voces medio chillonas preguntándome como estaba casi terminan reventando mi cabeza, gracias al cielo que heal les tapo la boca y les dijo que hablaran bajo, luego me coloco unos lentes oscuros.

Heal: (hablo lo suficientemente bajo para escucharla sin necesidad de volarme la cabeza) ¿bien que tal te sientes?

Sorrow: (me tape las orejas) con el triple de ganas de morir.

Scoot: ¿tan mal así?

Sweetie: ah vamos no seas tan exagerado, es solo un dolor de cabeza tampoco es para tanto.

Bloom: (Se puso un poco pálida) amm sweetie nooo… creo que sea tan sencillo, aún tiene sangre en su oreja.

Rising: ups, (se acercó con un trapo y me tallo la oreja) me olvide de eso.

Care: pues no deberías… (estaba limpiando algunas cosas) no dejaran de verlo extrañados si salen con el así.

Heal: -_- dudo que salgan en un tiempo, como sorrow se ponga de gracioso le revienta la cabeza.

Elis: ¬_¬ claro como si fuera posible que nos dejaran en paz por 4 días, no te sorprenda que un jodido batallón de soldados atraviese al puerta en estos momen…

Y como si elis fuera una invocadora alguien entro rápido al cuarto y ella ni dudo en agarrar una sábana atarlo de patas y guindarlo de la lámpara del techo, y cuando termino de hacerlo al ver quien era casi se nos fue el color a todos en la habitación al ver que era nada más y nada menos que luna.

Luna: (miro a elis con una sonrisa que trasmitía absolutamente todo menos alegría) más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto elis.

Elis: (se rasco la cabeza) O_O amm digamos que llegaste justo cuando acababan de decir palabras taboo para nosotros y la verdad pensé que sería un guardia para llevarnos arrestados o para guiarnos a una emboscada o algo así.

Luna: -_- ya con ustedes no sé si pensar que es paranoia, o darles crédito por que siempre les pasa… ¬_¬ pero como sea ¡Te Importaría Bajarme!

Más rápido que de inmediato elis desato la sabana y atrapo a luna para luego colocarla suavemente en el piso y yo me arrepentí de vivir en ese momento.

Sorrow: T-T luna por todo lo que más quieras no eleves la voz.

Luna: (me miro extrañada y me señalo) ¿y a este que le pasa si en la mañana estaba de lo más normal?

Heal: amm para resumir… recuerdo suprimido tratando de salir y su cabeza casi estalla por la presión.

Luna: ooh ya.

Las potras caminaron hasta donde estaba luna - buenos días luna.

Luna: hey pequeñas (les sonrió a todas) como han estado.

Rising: bien supongo.

Elis: amm como sea ¿y eso que viniste aquí luna?

Luna: ah es que venía a buscarlos a todos, starlight, spike y hunter llegaron y nos pidieron reunirnos con urgencia.

Bloom: ¿podemos acompañarlos?

Luna: amm si prometen estarse quietas entonces no hay problema, sorrow ¿crees poder venir?

Sorrow: (me levante agarrando mi cabeza y tapando mis orejas) si no te preocupes por eso, siempre y cuando eviten el gritar todo bien.

Salimos de la habitación de heal y care y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones de antes, una vez allí estaban todos los capitanes reunidos junto a toda la realeza y las guardianas, todos tomamos asiento y las niñas se sentaron junto a las guardianas claro que elis no soltó a rising ni de broma.

Sorrow: (me agarre la cabeza por el estúpido dolor) perdonen la tardanza pero se podría decir que tuvimos un pequeño percance.

Cadence: (me miro bastante extrañada) amm ¿por qué los lentes? Que yo sepa no eres de los que van con la moda.

Sorrow: -_- porque si me los quito me arrepiento de mi vida.

Cadence: ¬_¬ bueno no pregunte pues.

Elis: (miro alrededor) umm ¿dónde están star, hunter y spike? Con lo que nos tardamos ya los hacia aquí.

Flash: los están terminando de atender, llegaron un poco golpeados pero nada de qué preocuparse, en unos minutos ya deberían de estar aquí.

Y en efecto esperamos un pequeño rato y luego ellos tres entraron en la sala, star estaba bien solo tenía un moretón en la cabeza spike tenía varias escamas partidas y hunter estaba cojeando de una pata, los tres se sentaron en sus sillas y de inmediato starlight hablo.

Star: disculpen que los llamáramos a todos tan repentinamente, pero la situación lo amerita.

Luna: antes que nada starlight ¿están de verdad bien? porque spike y hunter no se ven para nada en ese estado.

Spike: (sonrió como pudo porque se notaba que algo le dolía) no se preocupe princesa luna, son solo moretones en mi caso, dolorosos pero soportables.

Hunter: ¬_¬ yo es solo que tuve un poco de mala suerte y terminé con una pata doblada, no se partió así que no es nada grave, pero insistieron con que no la afincara por un rato.

Star: además princesa ya lo dije pero es un asunto bastante serio lo que encontramos en ese fuerte.

Nía: ¿lograron entrar?

Star: no, pero encontramos que es lo que ellos metían dentro por las carretas… (chasqueo la lengua un poco molesta) tch y se trata de potrillos, inocentes potrillos son trasportados desde appaloosa hasta el fuerte en el cañón, hicimos una pequeña investigación y descubrimos que en el pueblo ellos retienen a unos cuantos potrillos los cuales raptaron ya sea de aquí del imperio o de los sobrevivientes de manehatten, no tenemos una idea clara de que es lo que les hacen pero comprobamos que las condiciones de ellos en appaloosa no son exactamente soportables.

Hunter: el pueblo está a reventar de miembros de la orden trabajando junto con los espectros así que solo nosotros tres no pudimos sacar a los potrillos de allí, vamos a necesitar preparar un escuadrón he ir por ellos en tren ya que son demasiados potrillos.

En ese momento la sala quedo en silencio ninguno hizo un comentario ni nada solo lo pensábamos todos, hasta que al final elis golpeo la mesa y miro a starlight.

Elis: (le dio una mirada gélida) starlight glimmer ¿no? (ella asintió un poco sorprendida) dijiste que eras estudiante de twilight sparkle y una maga de excelencia en la actualidad así que ¿lograste encontrar una forma de destruir ese escudo?

Star: tch por mucho que me gustaría decirte que si… no, es una barrera muy antigua y el conocimiento de la misma está perdido así que no pude destruirla o burlarla, pero si pude notar su peculiaridad, es una barrera parecida a la que crea el corazón de cristal, solo deja pasar aquello a lo que el creador le permite hacerlo, en este caso esos sectarios de algún modo que aún desconocemos pueden pasar libremente por ella, e incluso sus caravanas, pero sin importar si nos metemos en las caravanas o solo tomamos sus túnicas de todos modos nosotros no podemos entrar, solo ellos y los potrillos que capturan.

Tia: ciertamente es una situación crítica… (ok se veía enfadada como nada) parece que tendré que ir y darle un vistazo a esa barrera.

Nía: muy mala idea princesa… (se cruzó de cascos) si hay un ataque al imperio necesitaremos a las tres princesas, con el último ataque eso quedo más que claro.

Flash: somos fuertes princesa y estoy seguro que no caeríamos en un ataque enemigo, pero aun así tendríamos muchas bajas en nuestro lado, algo que sería fatal para la guerra que libraremos dentro de poco.

Tia: tch ¿entonces que sugieren? ¡No Podemos Dejar A Esos Jóvenes A Sus Cascos!

Elis: ¿starlight me describes la barrera? Es triangular, cuadrada, redonda, de color verde, amarillo, morado, si la tocas te quema te electrocuta o solo te aleja y ya, esas cosas.

Star: O_O amm y solo para aclarar ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

Elis: oh pues es que anqué sea pegaso se muuucho de estas cosas ¬_¬ en tu vida te vas a imaginar la cantidad de esas cosas que he destrozado, solo descríbela y listo.

Star: agg una barrera formada por hexágonos, dividida en dos colores desde la base hasta la punta, la parte superior color verde y la parte inferior color morado cabe destacar que es translucida, así que puedes ver a través de ella, el modo defensa la verdad no es del otro mundo solo no te deja pasar es todo, a lo largo de la base tiene runas que imagino son las que producen la barrera, pero lo realmente raro es el símbolo que proyecta en la superficie de la barrera, es algo así como un escudo dorado atravesado por una espada roja en medio de una espiral.

Elis: O_O hay mil demonios, incluso si voy con todo me tomaría al menos 1 mes destrozar una coraza aegis, así que destruirla queda fuera de cuestión.

Luna: tch yo celi y yo podríamos destruirla pero quedaríamos fuera de combate por un tiempo.

Hunter: agg rayos a menos que tuviéramos agentes versión niños no tenemos forma de meternos dentro.

Todos quedamos cayados por un buen rato hasta que al final elis le dio a la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos y mirándome son una enorme sonrisa.

Elis: (comenzó a frotar sus cascos) hey tal vez si tengamos algo que hacer.

Sorrow: amm O.O ¿por qué me miras así?

Elis: (mosto dos dedos) dos palabras… poison… (bajo un dedo) joke.

Tia: ¿poison joke? ¿Y en que nos ayuda eso ahora?

Heal: O.O vaaale ni yo te entendí esta vez.

Elis: ooh ustedes no (me señalo haciendo que todo vieran que estaba más que pálido) pero el sí que lo hace.

Sorrow: (no pude evitar el levantarme y retroceder poco a poco) ¡Elis Ni Lo Sueñes! ¡Me Reusó Totalmente A Volver A Hacer Eso! ¡No Nunca Jamás Lo Volveré A Hacer Es… Es Peor Que A Que Te Corten Una Pata! ¡Es Horrible, Es Insufrible, Es Un Atentado Contra Las Leyes De La Vida!

Elis: (se quitó a rising de encima y comenzó a arrinconarme sonriendo) sorrow estamos hablando de la vida de cientos de potrillos, tienes que hacerlo.

Sorrow: ¡rayos eso no hace que sea más aceptable!

Todos golpearon la mesa y nos miraron - ¡Podrían Dejar El Misterio Y Hablar De Una Vez!

Sorrow: ¡Ni En Juego Me Vuelvo Potrilla Otra Vez!

En ese momento el silencio reino en la sala, nadie hablo, nadie me quita la vista y yo sudaba como loco hasta que finalmente el primero exploto en risas y se restó se le unieron.

Tia: li- listo… pff (aun riendo intento hablar) ya… ya tenemos c- como entrar a- pff a- al escudo.

Hunter: jajá celestia ¿de verdad potrilla sorrow? ¬w¬ Y dale que no te conocía esos gustos.

Sorrow: ¡no es gracioso! (me abrace a mí mismo) la sensación de que algo muuuy importante te falta es horrible.

Nía: ¡pff jajaja! (comenzó a golpear la mensa mientras reía) ¡me lo imagino!

Flash: jeje hay rayos ya pero dejando a sorrow en paz, eso aún no nos asegura mucho, no creo que el solo pueda lograr destruir al creador de la barrera.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ de hecho si podría hacerlo solo necesito llegar a él sin que me note, no importa que tan fuerte sea si lo agarras desprevenido no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero el problema es el entrar en si al escudo, dudo mucho que sea solo caminar como potra hasta él y me deje entrar, tendría que ser capturado por ellos y luego llevado dentro.

Care: (se llevó un casco al mentón) no hay que ser un genio para saber que eso te deja en una muy mala posición, estarías a su merced si eso pasa.

Cadence: si pero aparte de eso está el problema del que te capturen en sí, piénsenlo ¿una potrilla caminando ella sola por un pueblo desierto? Es raro no importa como lo veas.

Hunter: eso no será necesario recuerda que ellos raptan a los pequeños de aquí mismo del imperio, solo sería cuestión de que camine por el sitio y ellos lo agarren (arrugo las cejas) pero aun así sería sospechoso que vaya solo.

Spike: y no solo eso, esos tipos son más inteligentes de lo que parecen, no toman solo un potrillo, el trayecto es largo así que toman grupo de mínimo 3 o 4, eso deja fuera de posibilidades que tomen solo a sorrow.

Rising: (levanto su pata) yo podría también ir con el, después de todo estoy segura que él me puede proteger.

Elis: amm no me agrada mucho la idea rising, es bastante peligroso y no hay garantía que te dejen con el todo el tiempo.

Bloom: (ella se levantó y puso sus cascos en la mesa) entonces yo también iré, sé que puede ser peligroso si nos separan de sorrow pero si nos dejan a rising y a mi juntas entonces es posible que podamos permanecer seguras.

Sweetie: (ella también se levantó) yo también me anoto °u° ¿mientras más mejor no?

Scoot: (se levantó emocionada) si las chicas van entonces no seré la que me quede atrás.

Tia: agg niñas apreciamos que quieran ayudar pero no podemos permitirlo.

Elis: umm (cerro los ojos un momento) no… de hecho creo que es una buena idea que ellas vayan junto a sorrow, es peligroso pero estoy segura que puedo enseñarles a defenderse.

Rainbow: (miro muy preocupada a scoot) ¿scoot estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

Scoot: °u° sip, no tengo dudas, después de todo muchos otros chicos y chicas están contando con que los salvemos.

Rainbow: (suspiro rendida) bien te dejare hacer esto, sorrow cuento contigo para que las cuides.

Elis: ¿cuantos soldados pueden darme para limpiar el pueblo de appaloosa y sacar a los que están allí?

Shining: (cerro los ojos un momento) umm bueno el primer asalto será a cloudsdale los reportes dicen que la población de espectros es pequeña allí así que enviaremos a 20mil pegasos y 5mil unicornios para tomarla, a la vez enviaremos 200mil soldados de todas las guardias a canterlot para tomarla, solo nos deja con la mitad de las tropas para defender el imperio, así que puedo darte 7 mil soldados de las guardias que necesites.

Elis: naa son demasiados, tardaríamos semanas en llegar allí, a tren está a 2 días y no creo que podamos mover a tantos en el ¿o sí?

Shining: (sonrió confiado) podríamos llevarlos sin problemas.

Elis: (sonrió de par a par) ¡genial entonces, me los llevo a todos!

Tia: bien entonces está decidido, escúchenme bien comenzaremos todos los ataque dentro de 7 días, en 5 días enviaremos los trenes con todas las tropas que elis necesitara tendrán que pasar cerca de canterlot y por la cantidad de tropas que enviaremos es posible que los ataquen así que debes de prepararte para la ocasión elis, además de los soldados contigo irán spike, starlight, rainbow, pinkie y fluttershy, luego de tomar appaloosa una vez que sorrow se deshaga de la barrera estarán encargados de asediar el fuerte y rescatar a los potrillos de allí… el ataque a canterlot será el segundo en partir en 6 días este ataque lo dejare a manos de nía y shining, cuento con ambos para que tomen nuestra capital de vuelta, y por ultimo flash y hunter a ustedes les toca liderar el ataque a cloudsdale, cada grupo contara con todos los recursos en armas de los que disponemos así como también un generados de barrera el cual tienen que cuidar como nada, estos son demasiado difíciles de hacer y créanme cuando les digo que no quieren que resulten dañados a menos que quieran morir sin remedio ustedes y todo el ejercito que lleven así que cuídense todos y les deseo lo mejor a cada uno en su misión.

Con eso dicho todos salimos de la sala y comenzamos con los preparativos para todo, elis comenzó de inmediato con las lecciones de las niñas, primero les explico partes débiles de un enemigo luego unas demostraciones con armas y finalmente luchas contra elis misma para tristeza de las mismas en modo masacre durante 4 días

Yo por mi parte unas pocas horas después de salir me trajeron la poison joke así que tuve que restregarme la jodida planta y me encerré en nuestra habitación a repasar algunos hechizos del libro de mi madre y al día siguiente ya convertido en una potrilla rosa, con melena blanca larga y alisada, y mis propios ojos, para mi pesar tuve que entrenar como un demonio día y noche para al menos nivelar un poco mi magia por lo que no salía para nada de mi habitación.

Una vez estábamos en el cuarto día tome un descanso me di un baño ya que acababa de terminar de ejercitarme un poco mientras levitaba algunos cuantos libros y estaba sudado… TnT pero de verdad me dieron unas terribles ganas de llorar cuando me tocaba lavar mi posterior y faltaba la posesión mas preciada para un semental allí.

Como sea luego de tomar el baño salí tremendamente decaído del baño, elis no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación ya que desde que comenzó las lecciones de las chicas no había tomado un descanso así que solo salí del cuarto y me fui al comedor ya que tenía hambre, para mi molestia muchas de las mucamas no se aguantaban cada que me veían e intentaban abrazarme pero logre escaparme y correr hasta el comedor, una vez allí abrí las puertas entre y las cerré de golpe recostándome a la puerta mientras respiraba agitado… peeero el portazo dejo a unos cuantos de los presentes mirando extrañados y en ese momento me congele ya que había olvidado un detalle muuuy importante.

Cadence: (me miro con una sonrisa más que amorosa) hola pequeña que sucede ¿te perdiste de camino a la habitación de tus padres?

Heal: O.O hay por celestia que niña más hermosa.

Care: (le dio un pequeño golpecito a rising) jeje hey rising yo siendo tu cuidaría mi posición con heal.

Rising: (lo miro molesta) hey que yo se que heal me quiere igual.

Bloom: ¬u¬ así se habla rising.

Scoot: (me miro minuciosamente) umm.

Sweetie: (no despegaba la cabeza de la mesa) aja

Shining: (se rio un poco y me miro sonriendo) ¿tienes hambre? si quieres puedes comer junto a nosotros.

Tia: (se rio un poco al verme congelado en la puerta y con los ojos mas que abiertos) jeje creo que estar frente a todos termino congelándola.

Nía: vamos pequeña no temas (me sonrió de lo mas contenta) nadie aquí te hará nada por entrar así, no dejes que eso te moleste.

Sorrow: 0.0 amm.

Pinkie: ¡oh! Que linda voz se parece mucho a la de shy cuando canta.

Shy: amm si… la verdad tienes una voz encantadora pequeña.

Rainbow: (me miro con mucha duda) ¿nadie más le nota algo extraño a esa potra?

Flash: (se llevó un casco al mentón) ahora que lo mencionas.

Hunter: por alguna razón se me hace parecida.

En ningún momento salí de mi habitación así que nadie a excepción de elis sabía que esa potrilla que estaba delante de ellos era yo, en ese momento elis no aguanto más la risa y se cayó de la silla revolcándose de la risa como si no hubiera un mañana ganando la mirada de todos.

Sorrow: T-T trágame tierra.

Elis: JAJAJA (se arrastró hasta donde yo estaba muriendo de risa y me abrazo como si fuera un peluche) p- pa- parece q- que uff que la única pff forma que recibas un cumplido decente e- es…

Sorrow: (ya estaba casi que llorando e intentando soltarme de elis) ¡cállate yegua pervertida que los he recibido antes!

Todos se quedaron mirando por un rato en silencio como yo intentaba por todos los medios soltarme del agarre de elis pero nada que lo lograba y al final me rendí.

Sorrow: (no me pude evitar sonrojarme por la pena) elis ya suéltame por favor, es vergonzoso que me agarres así.

Luna: O.O amm elis ¿conoces a la potrilla?

Elis: -u- y hasta ustedes (me agarro del pescuezo con sus manos y me levanto delante de todos) ¬w¬ chicos les presento a sorrow en su forma de potrilla.

En ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala hasta que ya sin poder aguantar todos estallaron en risas a mas no poder mientras que yo intentaba esconderme detrás de elis.

Sorrow: (elis me soltó y corrí hasta de tras de ella y me asome por detrás de su costado derecho) ¡No Se Rían, Esto No Es Gracioso!

Elis: (se rio y mucho) b- bueno si te sigues comportando como potra ¿cómo crees que no vamos a reírnos?

Spike: jajaja ¡por celestia que pensé que estaban bromeando con eso pero aparte de ser verdad resultaste ser una linda potrilla!

Star: (sin que lo notara me levanto de las patas traseras y me hecho un vistazo mientras intentaba taparme con mi cola) O.O ook no mentían con eso de potra tiene una linda vagina aquí.

Sorrow: (ahora sí que estaba rojo como un tomate) ¡Te Importaría Bajarme? ¿Acaso Te Gustaría Que Te Levantaran Así Sin Permiso!

Star: O.O ups (me bajo y sonrió un poco apenada) siento eso pero la curiosidad me gano.

Sorrow: T-T algún día me les va a caer el juicio divino, ya verán.

Tia: (ni ella se aguantó a agarrarme y abrazarme) vamos sorrow no te pongas así, O.O vaya quien diría que resultaste de las potrillas esponjosas.

Luna: O.0 yo quiero probar (me agarro ella para abrazarme) °u° gua quien diría en verdad esponjosa.

Sorrow: (ahora sí que me canse así que de inmediato me solté de su agarre y encare a todos gruñéndoles) ¡a ver ustedes ya sí que me canse el próximo que me vuelva a abrazar o levantar o lo que sea no respondo si sale muy mal parado!

Shy: O.O amm sorrow si tu intención es asustarnos es… mucho mejor que pares porque de hecho si haces eso me dan más ganas de abrazarte.

Rainbow: jeje ahora si puedo decir que lo vi todo… ¬w¬ de un unicornio con pinta de matón a una princesita.

Elis: (me agarro de la cintura levantándome y yendo a sentarse junto a rising) ya dejemos al pobre en paz que lo vamos a terminar matando por vergüenza.

Rising: ¬-¬ ahora entiendes por lo que tengo que pasar todos los días.

Sorrow: -.- naa yo ya lo sabía por que esta es la segunda que me pasa.

Elis: °u° como sea si decidiste salir de tu aislamiento ¿significa que terminaste de entrenarte?

Sorrow: ¬.¬ si algo así, hay algunas cosas que no logre hacer pero al menos dispongo de lo necesario así que no me preocupo mucho.

Hunter: (se calmó de la risa suspirando) uff a ver ¿entonces desde hoy van a salir hasta que las atrapen?

Sorrow: pues sí, 0-o estuve pensándolo y resulta que nuestro grupo no puede ser la mejor carnada porque no puede, a mí no me conocen obviamente, ¿pero a ellas? (señale a las niñas una a una) rising se la ha visto todo el tiempo con nosotros así que la usaría para atraernos a elis y a mí y matarnos, applebloom hermana de applejack si la capturaran la usaría para lograr romper en pedazos cualquiera de sus defensas y corromperla, sweetie belle hermana de rarity se desconoce su situación pero igual la tomaría y aprovecharía su amor fraternal para que rarity obedeciera a todo lo que quiera, scoot es una presa perfecta para lograr que rainbow nos traicione a todos y hasta pueda actuar como una espía de la mejor clase.

Flash: (se puso tremendamente pálido) ¿alguien más se alegra que este de nuestro lado?

Pinkie: (me dio en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado) ¡potra malvada y depravada! ¿que tus padres no te enseñaron que el ser malvada está mal?

Sorrow: auch (me agarre la cabeza en donde me golpeo) ¿pinkie de qué demonios hablas? ¡no soy una potra!... ¬-¬ al menos no de mente.

Cadence: si no nos lo dices no lo notamos… (rodo sus ojos y cruzo sus cascos) tendrás el cuerpo de un ángel pero el alma de un demonio.

Tia: bien ya, sorrow tiene una mente retorcida ya eso lo sabíamos, ¿pero en fin tienes una idea de dónde ir?

Sorrow: (apoye mi cabeza entre mis cascos en la mesa) nop solo vagar por allí con dos guardias novatos siguiéndonos para que no parezca tan sospechoso y esperar que ataquen a los guardias y nos agarren.

Shining: umm supongo que simple pero efectivo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que antes dijiste, entonces mandare a dos experimentados lo suficiente para no morir por una emboscada.

Luna: agg sorrow esto aún no me convence, pero tengan cuidado todas.

Sorrow: (me sonroje un poco) de algún modo que se refieran a mi como yegua se siente terriblemente perturbador

Elis: (sonrió como si nada) vamos no seas dramático ya te acostumbraras.

Sorrow: T-T espero que no.

Con todo dicho comí junto con todos en una silla aparte de la de elis y rising -_- en definitiva no cabíamos los 3 allí, para luego reunirme con las niñas que por cierto para mi frustración era más la pequeña todas, como sea, ese día la mayoría lo pasamos solo yendo a todos los sitios para entretenimiento de la ciudad, el árcade, un cine, la fuente de sodas y un montón mas pero ese día nada paso.

Al otro día todas nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar, elis tomo una gran cantidad de magia de mi parte para lograr mantenerse y luego partió a appaloosa en el tren con todos los soldados, proseguimos con nuestro plan y de nuevo estuvimos jugando todo el día por todos lados mientras los guardias nos cuidaban, como sea esta vez espere a que anocheciera y solo seguimos paseando hasta que llegamos al parque.

El parque la verdad era algo sin igual a esas horas, el pasto debido al cielo nocturno se tornaba en un color azul eso junto con la variedad de árboles plantas y flores muchas de las cuales eran de cristal y contaban con su propia luz le daba un toque bastante fantasioso al lugar.

Scoot: O.O nunca en mi vida pensé que alguien pudiera apestar tanto como skylar para los bolos.

Sip sería estúpido que dijeran mi nombre así que por el momento me llamaban así.

Skylar: -.- primero no es mi cuerpo, segundo primera vez en mi vida que juego eso.

Rising: (Se cruzó de cascos) aun así tuviste que haber logrado por lo menos tumbar un pino ¿no crees?

Skylar: (me apene un poco) ya lo siento por hacer que perdiéramos ¿bien?

Sweetie: pero a todas estas ¿cómo rayos le hacías para no fallar una chusa rising?

Rising: a pues es que antes jugaba mucho a los bolos con mis amigos de la escuela, cuando terminábamos las clases nos poníamos de acuerdo y todos nos íbamos a jugar, así le agarre el truco.

Bloom: -u- jeje parece que voy a tener una buena contrincante para las futuras batallas.

Sweetie: umm 0.o oigan ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?

Rising: (levanto un casco) voto por un descanso aquí en el parque, (suspiro un poco cansada) ya hemos hecho tanto que ya lo necesito.

Scoot: umm no es mala idea, (señalo a una laguna artificial en el parque) ¿qué tal si vamos por allí y nos relajamos un rato?

Todas aceptamos y fuimos hasta la laguna, la verdad aproveche para tomar un poco de agua y las chicas se me quedaron viendo un poco asqueadas.

Skylar (les devolví una mirada extrañado) ¿qué pasa por que me miran así?

Sweetie: ¡sorrow eso es asqueroso! ¡cómo se te ocurre beber agua de allí!

Scoot: buag esta vez le doy la razón a sweetie, ¿qué sabes tú que rayos allá estado en esa agua?

Sorrow: -.- cuál es el drama si igual sabe hasta mucho mejor que el agua del castillo.

Rising: -.- vamos no exageres el agua del castillo es más que pura ¿cómo va a saber mejor?

Skylar: ¬-¬ pruébala y luego me críticas.

Bloom: (me miro extrañada y la curiosidad pudo más que ella así que camino hasta el estanque y la probo) O.O rayos no mentía sí que esta buena.

Sweetie: no bromees ¿tú también applebloom?

Rising: -_- como sea no estoy tan desesperada para beber de un estanque.

Scoot: (se acostó de espaldas en el pasto) agg oigan no pensé que el pasto aquí se sintiera tan suave (se relajó totalmente) -u- pero vaya que lo es.

Skylar: (las mire con una ceja levantada) -_- se nota que ninguna ha dormido a la intemperie antes.

Sweetie: (se cruzó de casco) ¬-¬ pues para tu información si lo hicimos unas cuantas veces que nos íbamos a acampar con nuestras hermanas.

Scoot: yep armar las carpas, encender una fogata, comer malvaviscos, y contar historias de terror por la noche, sí que lo hicimos.

Rising: (se entristeció un poco) si incluso yo fui a acampar con mis padres cuando nos cansábamos de tanta civilización.

Bloom: (le acarició la espalda a rising) vamos rising no te pongas así, es normal que los extrañes pero no olvides que siempre estaremos aquí para ti también.

Rising: (sonrió un poco) lo sé, gracias a ¿todas?

Sweetie: ¬-¬ es un poco confuso esto.

Scoot: ¡ya se! Skylar por que no nos cuentas alguna de tus aventuras por allí para pasar el rato… (como paso un rato en el que no respondí ella insistió) ¿Skylar? Hey ¿estas allí?… (esta vez hablo en un susurro) ¿Sorrow?

Skylar: (mire al cielo estrellado) ya están aquí, chicas recuerden no huyan manténganse conmigo pase lo que pase.

* * *

Hiiiii... -w- heme aquí de nuevo para molestarlos... naa ya, antes que nada... perdón por la tardanza 0.o pero hoy tuve un fregado día más que movido que me demostró algo muuuuy cierto... ... -w- no sabes lo que es tener el poder hasta que te montas en un escenario a controlar una de esas enormes pantallas que se usan en los conciertos frente a más de mil personas... O_O no enserio... me sentí mega poderoso, los del grupo tocando y yo colocándole las letras a las canciones para que el publico las cantar y los videos que se usaron en el evento.

Eeeen fin ¬u¬ no creo que eso sea algo que le importe a muchos (xD al menos que alguno quiera hacer algo así y hay si se los restregó en la cara… ejem)... 0U0 así que pasamos a los comentarios.

0u0 gracias Carlos, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior... ... xD y parece que ya tengo un hermano de gustos parecidos ya que admito que me disfrute de escribirlo.

-w- bueno viruz creo que las ultimas partes del cap te sacaron la duda de si spike y starlight estiraron la pata o no... ¬w¬ quien sabe si las cruzader podrán invocar a guardián más adelante... umm... 0-o nobles de relleno... ... ... -w- bueno en mas de un sentido en este caso creo... de pana seria taaan dulce rellenar a un montón de espectro (o en dado caso bichos raros) con ellos... ¬.¬ donde hay un pinche bicho salido de la ciencia ficción cuando lo necesitas que tengo a unos cuantos objetivos en mente.

0u0 en fin eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el cap y yo me largo a dormir porque ya son las 12 y ando molido0... algo muy cierto de la vida es que todo tiene su precio.


	84. Trabajos forzados

Cap 84: Trabajos forzados.

Todas se pusieron pálidas y sin perder tiempo un unicornio con la túnica de la orden avanzo a donde estábamos sonriendo.

¿?: Hola niñas ¿qué hacen a estas horas en el parque? ¿Que no deberían de estar en sus casas con sus familias?

Skylar: (fingí estar un poco temeroso) amm ¿hola? Disculpe señor pero nos dijeron que no habláramos con extraños.

¿?: (el sonrió y se rasco la cara un poco apenado) jeje bueno eso es cierto, muy bien hecho de sus padres el haberles enseñado eso pero no tienen que temerme prometo que no les hare nada, mi nombre es roll ¿que hay de ustedes?

Skylar: (me solté un poco y sonreí) bien si lo promete entonces mi nombre es skylar, (las señale en orden) y ellas son applebloom, rising, scootaloo y sweetie belle.

Baje un poco la cabeza y ellas me siguieron - mucho gusto señor roll.

Roll: que niñas tan adorables, °u° en fin niñas tienen suerte que fui yo quien las encontré porque a estas horas el parque está cerrado y si los hubiera encontrado alguno de mis otros compañeros estarían en problemas… ¿que tal si me siguen y las saco para que no se metan en problemas?

Skylar: oh vaya… (sonreí un poco apenada) disculpe mucho señor roll no teníamos idea que el parque cerrara, entonces tomaremos su oferta.

Como el comenzó a caminar voltee a las niñas quienes estaban aterradas y las empuje para que lo siguiéramos, una vez con el llegamos a una parte del parque muy poco iluminada y todas empezaron a asustarse.

Skylar: amm disculpe señor roll… (fingí un poco de miedo) pero no creo que este sea el camino a la salida.

Roll: oh es que no usaremos la salida normal pequeña, si lo hacemos terminarían descubriéndonos, no se preocupen y solo síganme.

Lo seguimos por un rato más hasta que llegamos a un grupo de árboles y él se detuvo.

Roll: bien llegamos.

Rising: (comenzó a retroceder un poco) p- pero aquí no veo una salida.

Roll: oh pero claro que si la hay… ¡atrápenlas!

En ese momento un grupo de ponis armados con la túnica de la secta salieron de la sima de los árboles y nos rodearon, las chicas comenzaron a gritar por el miedo y antes que pudiéramos hacer otra cosa nos inyectaron con sedantes y una a una fuimos cayendo, vi cómo nos levantaron a cada una y al final me desmalle antes que me metieran en una bolsa.

Logre reincorporarme tan siquiera un poco solo para mirar cómo nos tenían a todas dentro de una formación para trasporte y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo activaron el circulo.

De un momento a otro aparecimos en una celda hecha de madera junto con dos potrillos de alrededor de la edad de las niñas quienes aún seguían desmalladas, revise mi cuello y aun tenía los collares tanto el de celestia como el del sol eclipsado en uno de mis cascos aun tenía el brazalete negro de mi padre y el gris que me dieron las niñas, también mire a rising y ella aún tenía la pluma que guardián le dio en su oreja y applebloom aún tenía su moño, gracias al cielo no nos habían quitado nada, como pude me arrastre a los barrotes de hierro que eran las puertas y mire fuera a unos cuantos sectarios, luego me regrese tambaleando a donde estaban las niñas .

Skylar: (comencé a moverlas) chicas despierten (las comencé a mover un poco mas) ¡vamos tienen que despertar!

¿?: es inútil que lo intentes niña… (un pequeño pegaso de color azul con la melena naranja y ojos naranja fue el que me respondió muy decaído) si las atraparon al igual que los otros no despertaran hasta mañana, más bien me sorprende que tú lo estés ¿cómo te llamas?

Skylar: (lo mire por un momento sintiendo una buena tristeza) agg mi nombre es skylar ¿qué paso por que todos estamos aquí?

¿?: (el mismo pegaso me respondió) mucho gusto skylar mi nombre es gale, y siento decirte que fuimos todos secuestrados por esos tipos con túnicas.

Como aún estaba mareado por lo los sedantes estaba por vomitar y gale rápidamente me señalo a un retrete al cual corrí y por allí se fueron todos los dulces y demás que comí, una vez que termine me tire a un lado del retrete y tape mi cabeza con mis cascos.

Skylar: m- maldición detesto con toda mi alma los malditos sedantes, (me levante viendo aun doble y camine a las chicas) ah rayos esto apesta, en fin ¿alguien sabe para que nos tienen aquí?

¿?: n- no lo sabemos, (esta vez fue potro unicornio de color rojizo con melena gris y ojos magenta quien respondió llorando) solo sé que llegan aquí toman a unos cuantos y luego ya no los vemos de nuevo.

Skylar: (gruñí un poco por la molestia) rayos, ¿tienen una idea de donde estamos al menos?

¿?: uno de los que estuvo antes con nosotros nos dijo que estábamos en appaloosa, creo que en la oficina del sheriff, por cierto mi nombre es kirie.

Skylar: (me acosté a un lado de las niñas y cerré los ojos) agg entonces es cuestión de esperar a que nos lleven al fuerte.

Gale: ¿q- qué fuerte?

Skylar: umm uno que está en las montañas por algún lado de aquí.

Kirie: ¿no te da miedo lo… lo que sea que nos ha- harán?

Skylar: naa me las he visto perores (me levante y los mire ambos) no se preocupen, si intentan algo en su contra yo me encargo de todo así que no teman.

Gale: ¬.¬ no sé qué es peor, estar encerrados aquí o que una niña aún más bajita que yo me diga que me protegerá.

Skylar: (ok ignore el comentario de mi estatura y mire a las niñas) umm creo que ya durmieron mucho (hice brillar mi cuerno un poco para tomar agua del lavado sorprendiendo a los potros) creo que ya es hora de despertarlas.

Dicho y hecho las moje a todas y ellas reaccionaron, se levantaron y de inmediato cayeron verdes viendo estrellas.

Bloom: (se tapó la boca) hay por celestia creo que voy a vomitar.

Skylar: -_- (señale el retrete) siéntete libre de hacerlo allí.

Sweetie: (mientras que applebloom corrió al retrete ella se tapó la cara intentando pasar el mareo) agg siento que el mundo me da vueltas.

Rising: (me miro con un ojo tapado) ¿cómo rayos puedes estar tan tranquilo si te dieron lo mismo que a nosotras?

Skylar: (levante mis cascos) costumbre supongo (mire a los barrotes) descuiden se les pasara en un rato.

Scoot: pues se está tardando demasiado… T-T esto de verdad que es horrible.

Skylar: ¬-¬ vamos cuarteto de quejonas, ya ustedes sabían que esto pasaría ¿no?

Rising: (levanto un casco) de hecho nunca nos dijeron de algo parecido a esto sorrow.

Skylar: (me rasque la cabeza) ups jeje bueno supongo que olvide ese detalle, en fin rising cuidado con cómo me llamas, recuerda que aún estoy encubierto.

Rising: (miro a todos lados preocupada y luego suspiro aliviada) uff lo siento skylar es la costumbre.

Bloom: (volvió tambaleándose del retrete) agg me siento terrible y aparte mojada ¿que no podías despertarnos de otro modo?

Skylar: nop era eso o patearles el trasero hasta que despertaran.

Sweetie: oye skylar (la vi mirando a todos lados) ¿donde se supone que estamos?

Skylar: (camine a las rejas para mirar fuera y ya no habían sectarios allí) cárcel de appaloosa, bien chicas en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotras y nos llevaran así que no teman, si las cosas se ponen feas ustedes solo huyan a algún sitio y escóndanse hasta que elis ataque que yo me encargare de matar a todos los que pueda para darles tiempo a escapar.

Bloom: 0.0 hay manzanos, (tembló un poco) ya tengo una imagen mental que no necesitaba.

Scoot: ciertamente (asintió de acuerdo) una potrilla cubierta de sangre no es algo que quiera ver.

Skylar: -u- detalles mínimos, ustedes solo hagan lo que les dije si las cosas se ponen feas y ya.

Kirie: (nos miró muy dudoso) amm skylar ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué ataque y cómo es que ustedes están tan tranquilas? Es muy extraño, (comenzó a retroceder) o.o ¿acaso u- ustedes están con los que nos atraparon?

Sweetie: (miro un poco dudosa a los potros) yyy ¿quiénes se supone que son ellos?

Skylar: potros que atraparon sus nombres son gale y kirie (me reí un poco) y no me hagan reír ¿yo con esos bastardos? Naa que va, y no se preocupen, las princesas ya mandaron un grupo de rescate por ustedes solo deben de esperar aquí y no decir nada de esto o pude que no salgan de aquí.

Scoot: -_- ¿te han dicho ya que apestas para tranquilizar a los demás?

Rising: ¬.¬ se nota que ese es trabajo de elis.

En ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse.

Skylar: (las mire seria a todas) bien aquí vienen al suelo las 4 y no dejen que sepan que están despiertas pase lo que pase, (mire a los potros) les pido que no digan nada yo me encargare de todo.

Las chicas se acostaron en el suelo mientras que los otros potrillos sin saber que hacer solo hicieron lo mismo y fingieron dormir, yo también me acosté pero cuando roll y otro poni más se asomaron en nuestra celda fingí el no poder levantarme.

Roll: señor estas son las potrillas de las que le hable, estoy seguro que tres de ellas son las hermanas de las guardianas y la batponi es protegida de esos dos bastardos del unicornio sorrow y la pegaso elis.

¿?: (me miro curioso) umm roll ¿quién se supone que es la otra mocosa?

Roll: aah ella es solo un extra que vino con las otras 4, nadie importante la verdad, solo la traje porque estaba con el resto.

Skylar: (me deje caer y respire agitado) ¿q- que es lo que sucede señor roll? P- prometió que no nos haría daño

Roll: (me miro con indiferencia) y no lo hice, yo no les toque un pelo ¿no?

Skylar: (lo mire enojado) ¡es un mentiroso!

Roll: agg ¬_¬ si lo que digas mocosa, nadie las manda a ser tan confiadas, (miro al otro poni) en fin ¿que haremos con ellas señor?

¿?: a esas 4 importantes las mandarnos al fuerte en un carro especial, luego las mandaremos a las demás bases, si es como dices y son hermanas de las guardianas y la protegida de esos dos entonces tenemos que hacer uso de ellas de la mejor forma.

Roll: ¿y a la otra?

¿?: (comenzó a caminar a la salida) tch me da igual, mátala, viólala o véndela si quieres, pero deja de joder con ello y prepara a las otras.

Skylar: (mire como el otro se iba) ¡e- eres un monstruo!

Roll: je si lo que digas, (cerro los ojos y se llevó un casco al mentón) en fin que hacer contigo… umm no soy un pedófilo así que violarte está descartado, umm ¿venderte?… la verdad no hay muchos a quienes pueda venderte…

Skylar: (comencé a temblar) ¿v- va a m- matarme?

Roll: naa, ¬_¬ no podría dormir más nunca si te mato, aún no he caído tan bajo como el resto, agg mil rayos te vas al fuerte con las demás, vas a tener que trabajar hasta morir pero al menos no te tengo que matar yo.

Con eso dicho el entro en la celda y camino a donde estaban las niñas de inmediato me pare entre él y las demás mirándolo furioso.

Skylar: ¡n- no dejare que las toques!

Roll: (me miro fríamente) niña no hagamos esto más complicado y solo quítate de en medio.

Skylar: ¡Jamás Dejare Que Las Dañes!

Roll: (rodo sus ojos) ¿que eres su guardiana? Además no las voy a dañar solo las voy a marcar así que apártate.

Por alguna razón eso no me gusto para nada de todos modos así que no me quite de allí, el molesto me golpeo en la cara y me tumbo pero solo me volví a levantar llorando ya que este cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas y el de nuevo me golpeo en la cara esta vez sacándome un poco de sangre, el al ver que no me pensaba mover suspiro hizo brillar su cuerno, una pequeña esfera de color morada se forma en su punta y luego me la pego en el pecho, esta entro sin hacerme nada de daño por lo que lo mire extrañada.

Roll: eso es todo lo que les hare, como vez no les va a dañar así que solo apártate.

Ya sabiendo que estarían bien y suponiendo que era por esto que ninguno de nuestro bando podía entrar deje que las marcara también una vez que las marco salió de la celda murmurando molesto y cerró la puerta luego se fue del edificio.

Skylar: (me agarre llorando aun donde el me golpeo) ¡maldición sí que tiene un buen gancho!

Rising: (corrió a donde yo estaba preocupada y me reviso la cara) ¿p- porque déjate que te golpeara de esa forma?

Bloom: (se veía un poco deprimida) es cierto… no había necesidad que lo hicieras.

Skylar: (camine al lavado para enjuagar un poco mi cara) lo hice por dos cosas, primero, jamás dejaría que las hubiera marcado si antes no me aseguraba que no será doloroso, y segundo para convencerlo aún más a que me lleven para trabajar en ese fuerte.

Kirie: o-o n- niña de verdad que estás loca.

Gale: ¿solo cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa? debiste solo quedarte quieta y ya, así no estarías golpeada.

Scoot: (me miro triste) sorrow entiendo que quieras protegernos pero no nos gusta que te hieran así, y no me engañas te dolió mucho.

Skylar: (sonreí un poco ya que por un lado acertó) scoot ¿qué fue lo que le dije a rising? Y además ¿de qué hablas? estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Sweetie: (me señalo a mis patas muy decaída) sorrow dinos eso cuando tus patas no estén temblando.

Skylar: (por suerte el agua ayudo con la inflamación así que me baje del lavado y me senté frente a ellas) agg bien ya evito estas cosas pero por ultima aquí es skylar no sorrow ¿bien? si se les escapa delante de ellos estoy muerto sin remedio y ustedes serán usadas para herir a sus hermanas ténganlo en cuenta.

Gale: alto (el potro pegaso nos miró extrañado) ¿no es ese el nombre que acaba de decir aquel tipo de antes?

Kirie: cierto estoy seguro que es ese pero él dijo que era un unicornio y por como sonó no creo que fuera una potrilla.

Skylar: ¬-¬ larga historia de la que no hablare, les basta con saber que estarán bien así que no se vayan a volver locos que dentro de uno o dos días los vienen a sacar, nosotras vamos a dar un viajecito a un fuerte.

Bloom: (me miro asustada) amm sorrow por como sonó creo que nos van a separar.

Skylar: es probable que lo hagan… pero no tengan miedo, solo recuerden las lecciones de elis y estarán bien, si nos separan solo quédense donde las dejen y no se vayan a mover de allí hasta que yo llegue, si hay algún enemigo solo desháganse del y esperen ¿entendido?

Sweetie: (asintió temblando un poco) b- bien pero no me gusta esto.

Scoot: (le puso un casco en el hombro temblando también) vamos sweetie tenemos que ser fuertes por nuestras hermanas recuérdalo.

Rising: agg solo espero que todo salga bien.

Me acosté a descansar por un rato hasta que rising me despertó y me señalo a la puerta al poco rato escuche la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron varios sectarios con algunas cadenas y grilletes maldije un poco por ello pero lo disimule.

Ellos entraron a la celda y encadenaron a las chicas junto conmigo y los dos potrillos en dos grupos distintos, luego nos obligaron a salir de la celda y fuera del edificio, al ver alrededor de verdad que me pareció muy raro el pueblo… construido en medio de un desierto, cientos de edificios de madera pero nada como las de mi tiempo o las de ponyville sino que de verdad todas de madera y extraños diseños para mí, para mi disgusto el pueblo estaba a reventar de espectros y de miembros de la secta armados que iban y venían de todas partes.

Delante del edificio donde estábamos había dos carretas totalmente cubiertas en una subieron a las niñas mientras que en otra nos subieron a mí, los potros que nos acompañaban antes y a otros pocos potrillos más, esta demás decir que me enoje y apreté los dientes al ver que todos estaban en pésimas condiciones algunos hasta estaban heridos.

Como sea solo me monte y espere a que la carreta se comenzara a mover, todos los potrillos estaban llorando aterrados de lo que iba a pasar pero eso me sirvió para que no notaran que me levante y mire por una de las telas de la caravana, mire a la otra carreta y por suerte para mi estaba mucho más delante de la nuestra, me quede allí esperando hasta que finalmente vi el dichoso fuerte.

Esa cosa era bestial, era enorme en todo sentido, tenía puertas de acero y 4 torres con techo puntiagudo en donde cada punta terminaba en una bandera de color verde pero por la distancia no pude distinguir el escudo en ellas, dentro de las torres logre ver a algunos ponis haciendo guardia, las murallas del mismo eran de piedra de un color amarillo y eran las típicas murallas de los castillos donde sobre ellas caminaban más ponis de un lado a otro, también la única forma de llegar al fuerte era a través de un puente de madera que colgaba en medio de un fregado acantilado muuuy alto para mi gusto.

Skylar: tch esto apesta, va a ser bastante difícil salir de aquí junto con las niñas y los demás.

Gale: (me miro llorando) es inútil nunca saldremos de aquí, puede que liberen a los del pueblo ¿pero quién nos va a liberar cuando estemos dentro de esa cosa?

Kirie: t- tenemos que hacer algo, (el pequeño unicornio se limpió las lágrimas y nos miro un poco asustado) si nos meten allí jamás saldremos.

Skylar: naa si vamos a salir así que pueden estar tranquilos solo hagan todo lo que les pidan y estarán bien.

Gale: (me miro llorando enojado) ¡Cómo Es Que Puedes Estar Tan Tranquila? Primero allá en las celdas te golpean y no te importa ahora es obvio que todos vamos a morir allí dentro ¿y aun así no te importa? ¡Solo qué demonios eres!

Skylar: (no pude evitar el reír un poco) un maldito fenómeno supongo, agg en fin solo háganme caso y hagan todo lo que les manden, si lo hacen les aseguro que vivirán así que no se asusten.

Mi respuesta basto para que todos pararan de sollozar y me vieran todos extrañados así que cerré la tela al ver que estábamos cerca el fuerte y me recosté tranquilo en mi asiento.

Al poco rato llegamos a la barrera y tal como quería no me repelió si no que ya estaba dentro del fuerte, abrí la tela para mirar pero mi vista estaba bloqueada por un poni sentado de espaldas así que solo me volví a sentar y espere.

Al poco la carreta paro y los escuche hablando entre ellos, la puerta se abrió y la caravana de nuevo se movió cuando atravesamos esas puertas incluso a mí me pusieron los pelos de punta, a pesar de estar en un desierto el aire era frio y húmedo y todos las alertas de peligro de mi cuerpo se dispararon, sentía como si alguna bestia estuviera respirando encima de mí y eso era solo entrando apenas, los demás potrillos de inmediato se aterraron y comenzaron de nuevo a sollozar pero la verdad no podía culparlos este ambiente era simplemente opresivo.

Chasquee la lengua un poco molesto y solo espere hasta que la carreta paro y uno de los sectarios subió y nos hizo bajar a todos, una vez fuera de la carreta mire la fortaleza frente a mí, era espeluznante a decir verdad ya que lo que por fuera se veía de un color amarillo ahora se mostraba de un color azul oscuro al punto de casi ser negro mire a los alrededores y note la carreta donde se trajeron a las niñas así que era seguro que ya debían de estar en algún lugar dentro.

Ellos nos hicieron caminar hasta la entrada de la misma donde unos ponis con túnicas de color rojas con detalles en negro nos esperaban, la túnica de estos era tal que ni los ojos les podía ver.

Roll que fue uno de los que nos trajo se adelantó y miro a los de rojo.

¿?: (su voz era fría y casi espectral) ¿esos son todos los que traes esta vez?

Roll: (Se rasco al cabeza) si mira con esas 4 que llegaron antes tuvimos que adelantar el envió y solo alcanzamos a traer a estos ya que teníamos que ser rápidos antes que notaran que esas 4 faltan.

¿?: Entiendo, entonces ya puedes retirarte nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí, (con eso dicho roll se retiro y el encapuchado volteo a nosotros) bueno esta vez supongo que nuestra señora no tendrá problemas con ustedes después de todo, ahora ¡caminen!

Yo intente caminar pero no pude ya que el resto de los potros se congelaron del terror, el volvió a gritarles pero ellos solo se encogieron temblando de miedo así que uno de ellos lanzo un latigazo y antes que le diera a uno de ellos yo me interpuse protegiéndolos.

Skylar: ¡Aaaaggg! (no pude evitar el gritar del dolor y llorar) ¡Malditos! ¿Qué No Ven Que Están Aterrados? ¡Es Obvio Que Así No Van A Caminar Bastardos!

¿?: ¡me importa un bledo potra maleducada! (Por eso me gane otro latigazo de parte de los encapuchados que me tiro al suelo por el dolor) ¡Y Ni Se Te Ocurra Hablarnos Así De Nuevo!

Skylar: (me levante llorando y mire a los potros) v- vamos, se los dije antes solo hagan lo que nos pidan y estaremos bien, lo prometo.

Ellos me miraban aterrados pero se levantaron todos llorando y comenzamos a caminar, cada paso me era un infierno ya que de verdad este cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas pero me obligue a caminar.

Kiel: lo sentimos… (Volteé y lo vi llorando) p- por nuestra culpa terminaste así.

Skylar: tranquilos (les di una sonrisa) eso no importa.

¿?: Ustedes allá cállense de inmediato.

Lo admito aun si les dije eso a los niños ya me tenía harto.

Skyler: (hable casi en un susurro) oblígame bastardo.

Y no sé cómo demonios pero me escucharon y me gane otro latigazo en el lomo, así que antes que terminara muriendo por el dolor me calle, ellos nos llevaron por los pasillos del fuerte hasta que salimos al patio y llegamos a una fuente de agua con la estatua de una unicornio que no reconocí en ella y nos obligaron a detenernos.

Una vez nos detuvimos no pude evitar el caer de rodillas por el dolor y uno de ellos me grito para que me levantara, entre gale y kirie me ayudaron a levantarme y por esta vez nos salvamos del látigo, como sea luego de un momento desde un balcón del segundo piso del fuerte se asomó una unicornio casi del tamaño de celestia de pelaje color azul oscuro con una etérea melena morado brillante con una franja blanca en ella, sus ojos eran celestes y sus pupilas eran verticales muy parecidas a un diamante, tenía una extraña pieza de metal en forma de V junto a una gema negra que cubría la base de su cuerno, al estar en el balcón no pude ver su cuerpo por completo así que no pude ver su cutie mark.

Esta nos miró a todos y los sectarios se inclinaron ante ella.

¿?: Mi señora, hemos traído a los nuevos potrillos.

¿?: ya veo (el tono de voz de la unicornio era tanto familiar y muy extraño a la vez) ¿pero quiero que me digan porque están en ese estado?

Skylar: (hay sí que no me aguante me solté de los chicos y se lo grite a la cara) ¡Por Que Tus Malditos Subordinados Les Encanta El Látigo! (señale al del látigo) ¡Así Que No Te Quejes Luego Cuando Te Lo Mande Con El Látigo En El Trasero!

¿?: ¡Potrilla Endemoniada! (de inmediato se levantó y estiro el látigo) ¡Cómo Te Atreves A Hablarle Así A Tu Señora!

Estaba por darme otro latigazo pero la unicornio lo detuvo y le arranco el látigo de su agarre.

¿?: (me miro con indiferencia) entiendo, gracias por decírmelo y tendré en mente tu advertencia, pero como te llamas potra.

Skylar: (la mire fríamente algo que sorprendió a todos en el sitio) ¿y por qué tendría que decírtelo?

¿?: umm revisen a esa potra, es posible que sea un espía disfrazado.

Sonreí un poco sin que lo notaran y de inmediato entre dos de ellos me agarraron luche un poco para intentar soltarme y por supuesto insultándolos ellos me revisaron y luego me soltaron, yo obvio que les gruñí molesto.

¿?: (Hablo sorprendido) bien hasta yo hacía que era una espía pero es totalmente una potra normal mi señora.

¿?: (Giro sus ojos) vaya educación que les están dando a los potrillos en estos días, agg si no fueras tan grosera te traería conmigo justo ahora de lo linda que eres… pero es una lástima, llévenla con el resto a sus trabajos y traten sus heridas, así no podrá hacer nada.

¿?: (se volvió a inclinar) como ordene mi señora (la unicornio se retiró y el tipejo volteo a donde yo estaba hablando con claro asco) tienes suerte que nuestra señora sea generosa asquerosa potra si fuera por mí ya te hubiera ejecutado.

Skylar: (le sonreí confiado) yo la oíste perro faldero, cúrame y luego llévenme a trabajar.

El echando humo por las orejas me soltó de las cadenas y me obligo a caminar dentro de la fortaleza, una vez allí me llevo a la enfermería donde me trataron todas mis heridas y me dieron un calmante para el dolor, justo lo que quería, cuando ellos se descuidaron tome algunos frascos de calmante y unas jeringas y las escondí entre mi crin y cola.

En fin al rato me colocaron de nuevo los grilletes y me sacaron de nuevo al patio y esta vez seguimos caminando en vez de parar en la fuente pero lo que me extraño es que íbamos a la pared del acantilado.

Una vez llegamos fue que entendí que era el jodido trabajo… potrillos estaban arrastrando vagones mineros cargados con gemas fuera de una cueva que estaba en las faldas del acantilado, apreté los dientes enojado al ver eso pero igual seguí caminando en dirección a la mina.

Esa endemoniada mina era mucho más allá de grande solo la cámara principal era una espiral de bajada en donde habían varias entradas a otras cámaras más de buen tamaño, me acerque un poco al borde y vi que eran alrededor de 7 pisos solo la camara principal en donde por todos lados habían potrillos golpeados trabajando con picos.

Como sea el bastardo perro faldero me hizo bajar hasta el último piso y luego entramos por un túnel a una cueva de dos plantas, en el primer piso estaban algunos pocos potrillos con picos y palas excavando por gemas y llenando un vagón con las mismas, todos estaban siendo vigilados por 2 con la túnica roja llevando uno un látigo y el otro una espada.

El perro faldero me llevo a la segunda planta, allí arriba había una extraña maquinaria que se estaba comiendo la pared con un largo brazo o algo así, y los restos de la misma la arrojaba por la parte trasera donde algunos otros potrillos revisaban en los restos de pared en busca de gemas, el bastardo perro faldero me llevo a un lugar apartado de todos y me dio un simple pico para trabajar en la pared.

¿?: esta será tu vida de ahora en adelante potra… (sonrió victorioso) trabajaras aquí hasta que te mueras del cansancio y yo personalmente me asegurare de ello.

Skylar: (mire a los alrededores de la cueva y sonreí al no ver a nadie mas) como digas perro faldero.

¿?: (me miro furioso) ahora ¡a trabajar basura!

Tome el pico con la boca y le di solo un golpe a la pared con este para luego clavar el pico en el pecho del tipejo haciéndolo gritar del dolor y luego tomar su látigo.

Skylar: (sonreí con el látigo tomado con mi magia) ¡Te Lo Advertí Perro Faldero Ahora No Te Quejes!

Cuando lance el primer latigazo para mi sorpresa en vez de golpear a un poni golpee solo una túnica vacía, de inmediato comencé a mirar a todos lados y justo detrás de mí recibí un tremendo golpe del perro faldero, pero eso era de todo menos un poni normal, tenía la forma de uno pero estaba técnicamente hecho de niebla, chasquee la lengua y luego el sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia mí, lance un azote con el látigo pero para mi sorpresa este paso a través de él y termine recibiendo un golpe que me mando a volar y chocar en contra de una de las paredes.

¿?: (Esa cosa sonrió confiada) ¡Ahora A Donde Fue Esa Altanería Potra Del Demonio?

Sip estaba muerto, como sea me levante y esa cosa volvió a lanzarse de nuevo a mi intentando golpearme con un casco pero un momento antes que me diera me tire al suelo y allí fue que vi algo que me hizo sonreír, ya que tenía las patas atadas con los grilletes solo rodé por el suelo para alejarme del y sonreí de nuevo, esa cosa se extrañó por eso pero como sea camine a donde él estaba y lance un azote él se quedó inmóvil confiado pero no le apunte a su cuerpo en si no al pico que aún estaba clavado en su pecho, lo enrolle con el látigo para luego jalarlo y arrancarlo de su pecho haciéndolo caer del dolor.

De inmediato comencé a azotarlo con el látigo hasta que ya esa cosa me rogaba por piedad pero ya estaba deshecha, todo el piso estaba cubierto de sangre azul.

Skylar: (me acerca a su cara y la agarre con ambos cascos ya que era muy grande para mi) vuelvo a repetirme… no digas que no te lo advertí.

Con eso dicho… use mi magia para meter el látigo por completo en el que creí era su trasero y vaya que acerté ya que abrió los ojos a mas no poder y grito como nada mientras metía la totalidad del látigo, lo solté y luego fui por el pico para terminarlo de un golpe clavándolo en su cabeza.

Ya con esa cosa muerta comencé a toser un poco de sangre y caí al suelo adolorido, me quede un rato allí para pasar un poco el dolor de mi cuerpo pero me fue necesaria una dosis de los calmantes que me robe para ello, una vez lo inyecte el alivio fue grande, me levante del suelo y camine a donde había quedado la capucha, tome la llave de los grilletes para quitarme esas cosas y de paso una daga que este tenía con él.


	85. Ayuda inesperada

Hiii... ... ... agg -w- hay que ver la vida de un escritor es dura, xD ni en navidad uno deja de trabajar ya que aqui en mi pais estamos a 24 de diciembre... en fin 0u0 he aqui me regalo de navidad para los que me siguen en el fanfiction... ¡dos capitulos en una sola actualizacion de ambas de mis historias! -w- espero les gusten.

* * *

Cap 85: Ayuda inesperada.

Por suerte para mi aun si el poni sombrío que mate grito y todo lo demás, no atrajo la atención de los demás, me asome por el túnel que daba a al segundo piso donde estaba la maquinaria junto con el resto de potros y vi a una de esas cosas parada de espaldas a mi vigilando a los potros, poco a poco me acerque por su espalda y ya que la maquinaria estaba andando él ni noto cuando me llegue detrás del así que salte a su lomo y enterré la daga en su cabeza matándolo de inmediato y bajando de su lomo, con eso confirme que esas cosas podían volverse de niebla pero si tenían un cuerpo el cual golpear así que tenía que eliminarlos sin que me detectaran.

Luego de deshacerme de esa cosa los potrillos pararon y me miraron sorprendidos por lo que hice, y al fijarme bien en el grupo ellos habían resultado ser los que habían venido en la carreta conmigo ya que entre ellos estaban gale y kirie así que revise esa cosa y para su suerte este también tenía llaves y aparte otra daga pero ya tenía una así que la deje allí.

Skylar: hey (camine a donde estaban ellos y me pare frente a ellos) ¿se encuentran todos bien?

Gale: (me miro con mucho miedo) ¿a- a- acabas d- de m- ma- matar a un p- poni?

Skylar: (me senté delante de ellos ya que aun con los calmantes estaba un poco dolido) créeme esas cosas son de todo menos ponis… y si lo mate, son ellos o nosotros así que no se me hace muy difícil elegir.

Kirie: ¡Te Has Vuelto Loca? (él pequeño unicornio también me miro aterrado)¡Eres Una Asesina Ahora!

Skylar: (suspire cansado mientras me tapaba la cara con un casco) agg miren dejemos los dilemas morales para otra ocasión ¿sí? En estos momentos estoy molida al punto que mi cuerpo solo me está matando por culpa de los latigazos y los golpes que me dio una de esas cosas allá detrás y lo peor es que no tengo el tiempo para descansar porque tengo que salir de aquí y buscar a esas 4 niñas por todo el pedazo de fortaleza esta, así que no tengo el tiempo ni el humor para ellos solo respondan ¿están todos bien?

Kirie: (me miro con un poco de pena) yo… (bajo su cabeza) lo siento, si estamos todos bien.

Skylar: genial, quédense aquí un momento aún hay dos más de esas cosas allá debajo, acabare con ellas y vendré de nuevo (les pase las llaves) liberen a todos los que puedan y aprovechen para descansar todo lo que puedan hasta entonces.

Ellos siguieron hablándome pero decidí ignorarlos y solo caminar hasta el borde del piso allí tuve a la vista a los dos que estaban debajo, el del látigo estaba demasiado lejos de donde me encontraba pero afortunadamente para mí el de la espada estaba justo debajo de mi así que sin dudarlo salte tome la daga con mis cascos y caí justo en su lomo enterrando la daga justo su cabeza.

Gracias a que caí en su cuerpo el golpe no fue muy fuerte para mí pero el ruido que hice alerto al otro que de solo verme me intento azotarme con el látigo pero salte a un lado para esquivarlo, tome la daga con mi magia y la mantuve detrás de mí, corrí a donde él estaba y de nuevo me intento azotar pero esta vez en uno de mis costados así que tuve que barrerme para esquivar el azote, ya cerca salte para intentar golpear su cara pero solo le agarre la túnica y lo traspase, este volteo y estaba por azotarme cuando la daga atravesó su cabeza por detrás y cayó al suelo sin vida.

Una vez que ambos estaban muertos de nuevo revise sus cuerpos, tome una daga sin usar que tenía el del látigo en su capucha y tome las llaves del de la espada, y con ella libere a la mayor cantidad de potrillos que pude para luego reunir tanto a los del segundo piso con los del primer piso.

Todos estaban asustados de mi pero la verdad era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, como sea me pare frente a todos una vez ya liberados y reunidos ganándome la atención de todos.

Skylar: agg se que están asustados quieren regresar con sus padres y todo lo demás, pero de verdad necesito que me escuchen ahora, aunque los pude liberar por el momento me es imposible sacarlos de aquí (en ese momento la mayoría empezó a sollozar) tranquilos les dije de momento no que no lo haría, vengo de parte del ejército de las princesas y puedo asegurarles que dentro de uno o dos días vendrán a atacar el fuerte con el objetivo de sacarnos a todos de aquí, pero para eso hay algo que necesito hacer… cuando los trajeron acá todos vieron el escudo que rodea este sitio ¿no?

Algunos de ellos asintieron mientras que otros me miraron confundidos como sea yo seguí.

Skylar: bien para que nos rescaten tengo deshacerme de ese escudo, así que necesito que me digan si alguno de ustedes ha visto alguna vez a un unicornio que todo el tiempo tenga su cuerno brillando o algún cristal de gran tamaño en algún lado con muchas letras raras escritas y brillando, (los mire a todos) ¿alguno ha visto algo así?

¿?: (un terrestre levanto la pata y lo señale) yo he visto a muchos de esos encapuchados que su cuerno nunca deja de brillar.

¿?: (una pegaso también la levanto) hace ya unos días me obligaron a ir a limpiar una de las habitaciones y de camino allí también vi un enorme cristal que flotaba, no sé si eso te sirva.

Skylar: (me frote la frente) rayos parece que va a ser más complicado de lo que creí, agg bien gracias por la información, ¿tienen agua y comida aquí en la mina?

¿?: no, (una unicornio me miro decaída) en la mina no hay nada más que rocas y gemas, y yo hace ya un día que no como nada.

Eso era una tremenda complicación para mí, si los dejaba aquí morirían todos, pero tampoco podía limpiar la mina por mí mismo y en definitiva ninguno de esos potros estaban en condiciones de tomar armas, todos estaban asustados, algunos heridos y en muy mala condición, sin mencionar que esos de túnica no eran ponis comunes.

En ese momento tuve que recurrir al único medio que disponía, le di de mi magia al collar y llame a celestia y para mi alivio ella respondió y los potrillos al escuchar su voz se calmaron y miraron mucho más tranquilos.

Tia: ¿sorrow? ¿Dónde se supone que están? Llevamos un día buscándolos y no los encontramos ¿acaso ya los capturaron?

Skylar: así es celestia, estábamos en el parque y usaron sedantes para dejarnos fuera de combate, nos sacaron del imperio de cristal usando un circulo de trasportación pero no tengo idea del lugar en el que estaba antes de terminar en appaloosa.

Tia: no te preocupes por eso, ya descubriremos donde está el circulo ¿pero están bien tú y las niñas?

Skylar: agg no, tal como creí nos separaron a mí y a las niñas, tengo que ir a buscarlas pero no es por eso porque llame, ya sé que es lo que hacen con los potros que capturan… (suspire rendido) agg los tienen trabajando en una mina buscando gemas.

En ese momento no solo escuche la voz de celestia si no también la de varios de nuestros amigos gritar ¡QUEEE! a todo pulmón.

Skylar: celestia la situación es pésima, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, todos están heridos o desnutridos o peor, temo que si los dejo aquí solos es posible que no sobrevivan hasta que termine con el escudo y el grupo de elis venga (escuche como golpeo fuertemente el suelo) sé que no pueden dejar el imperio ¿pero tiene la posibilidad de trasportar agua y comida a mi ubicación?

Tia: ¡Eso Ni Lo Dudes Sorrow! ¡Espera Por 30 Minutos Mientras Que Reúno La Comida Y El Agua, Te Llamare De Nuevo Cuando Los Vaya A Enviar, Y No Permitas Que Ninguno De Ellos Muera Sorrow Eso Es Una Orden Soldado!

Skylar: (cerré los ojos un momento y suspire) agg como ordene mi princesa.

En ese momento el collar dejo de brillar y mire a los potros quienes no paraban de llorar.

Gale: (se limpió las lágrimas y me miro) ¿entonces es cierto que las princesas nos salvaran?

Skylar: ya la escuchaste ¬u¬ fue una orden directa de ella ¿no? ¿qué más puedo hacer que cumplirla?

Kirie: pero tú también estas muy herida ¿cómo se supone que vas a hacer lo que dijiste?

Skylar: (le sonreí un poco) no te preocupes por eso, he estado mucho peor que ahora, solo necesito descansar un rato y listo, como sea solo relájense de momento en 30 minutos les dejaremos comida y agua para que puedan sobrevivir y me iré así que tendrán que esconderse todos, por nada del mundo dejen que los vean.

Camine hasta los cuerpos de esas cosas y los intente levantar con mi magia pero eran demasiado pesados así que tuve que morder uno de sus cascos y arrastrarlos hasta el segundo piso, los potrillos me veían asqueados pero gracias al cielo unos cuantos decidieron ayudar y entre todos logramos ocultar entre la tierra que la maquina excavaba a los tres que mate en esta sala pero el primero de los que mate ningún portillo se quiso tan siquiera acercar a ese y algunos me miraron sin creérselo entre esos gale y kirie.

Skylar: ¿queee? (levante un poco mis cascos) ¬.¬ le advertí que eso iba a pasar ¿no?

Gale: 0.0 si pero jamás pensábamos que lo cumplirías al pie de la letra.

Skylar: ¬-¬ yo siempre cumplo mi palabra gale, siempre la cumplo.

Luego de esconder ese también me acosté en el suelo delante de la entrada a descansar hasta que al final celestia llamo.

Skylar: ¿todo listo?

Tia: así es, pero sorrow te seré sincera es la primera vez que intentamos algo así por lo que tendrás que forzar bastante magia al colgante para establecer el punto de trasporte.

Skylar: descuida tu solo avísame y lo hare.

Tia: bien entonces aquí voy.

Vi como el collar se ilumino aún mas y celestia me pidió que usara mi magia así que vacié toda la que pude en el collar y este proyecto el símbolo del sol en el suelo para luego volver a su brillo normal, por mi parte no pude aguatar estar de pie y termine cayendo de lado cosa la cual celestia escucho.

Tia: ¡sorrow! ¿Estas bien! ¡Responde!

Skylar: (me tape la cabeza con ambos cascos) demonios celestia eso fue demasiado pesado para mi cuerpo actual ¿quedo listo el punto?

Tia: sip ahora solo aléjense del punto estamos por enviar todo.

Comencé a arrastrarme lejos pero los potrillos me ayudaron a levantar y todos nos alejamos del punto de trasporte, al poco una intensa luz brilló y luego sobre el punto estaban apiladas cajas y cajas de comida, bebidas e incluso algunos implementos médicos.

Tome un poco de comida y bebí un poco de agua para luego levantarme y caminar a la salida de la habitación pero varios de los potros me detuvieron.

¿?: (un unicornio un poco más bajo que yo me miro casi rogando) ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

¿?: (una terrestre me vio triste) ¿por qué no solo te quedas con nosotros y dejas que los adultos se encarguen?

Skylar: agg porque aunque no lo creas soy un adulto y tengo una misión bastante importante que cumplir, si no lo hago ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí nunca (mire al resto) ya saben escondan todo y no dejen que nadie los vea.

Con eso dicho camine a la cámara principal de la mina, una vez en la pared de salida me asome por la esquina para verificar y el piso inferior estaba vacío para mi suerte, así que salí de donde estaba y comencé a subir por la espiral el pis los subí sin problemas pero en el 4 tuve que esconderme de unos 3 que venían bajando una vez que pasaron de largo seguí subiendo piso por piso evitando a las patrullas pero algo que me llamo la atención es que no había ninguno de los potrillos que mire antes trabajando.

Como sea poco a poco hice mi camino hasta que llegue a la sima de la mina y vi los vagones saliendo de ella así que aprovechando mi tamaño salte dentro de uno, me enteré entre las gemas y espere, al poco rato vi el cómo el techo rocoso de la mina era reemplazado por el color morado del escudo que rodeaba la fortaleza, un poco después me desenterré y me asome fuera del vagón, en efecto estaba fuera de la mina he iba hacia la fortaleza de antes pero decidí saltar fuera del vagón a un arbusto que estaba en el camino.

Mire fuera del arbusto y la verdad la fortaleza no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba, mire a todos lados y al estar seguro que no habían rarezas alrededor salí del arbusto e hice mi camino al interior de la fortaleza a través del patio, cada que miraba una patrulla me cubría con uno de los arbustos o solo detrás de una de las tantas estatuas de ponis que habían repartidas por el sitio.

Así logre llegar hasta la puerta de entrada pero para mí pesar estaba cerrada y siendo realistas una potrilla con apenas magia jamás sería capaz de mover unas puertas de madera reforzadas con placas de metal ¬n¬ y de solo unos 4 metros de altura, así que me olvide de la puerta y regrese al patio en busca de alguna ventana o algo abierto.

Cuando llegue al patio por suerte no había ninguna patrulla alrededor así que salí de los arbustos he intente abrir todas las ventanas en ese piso pero todas para mi pesar estaban bien cerradas.

Me senté en el suelo y mire a todos lados, no había nada en lo que pudiera entrar y tampoco salía ningún guardia por la puerta, en eso mire al balcón en el segundo piso donde la unicornio nos habló, apenas pude ver que la puerta de hecho estaba abierta, esos eran momentos en los que de verdad extrañaba mi magia.

Camine hasta unas enredaderas que daban al balcón las mordí y me colgué de ella, al comprobar que aguataba mi peso comencé a subir por esa enredadera al balcón pero a cascos era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, casi me terminaba cayendo 2 veces pero después de mucho esfuerzo logre llegar a la altura del balcón y salte a él apenas agarrándome del borde y subiendo en el balcón.

Decir que estaba exhausto era muy poco para como estaba, así que me acosté de vientre en el suelo mientras mire la puerta y por suerte si estaba abierta, eran unas puertas de madera con cuadros de vidrio con algunas cortinas de color azul recogidas así que pude ver la habitación de dentro.

Era de hecho una habitación equipada que como el resto de la fortaleza las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro pero esta era alumbrada con algunos cristales que despedían una luz de un color blanca, tenía cuadros de lo que parecían paisajes de equestria y un retrato de la unicornio de antes así que supongo que ya sabía a quién pertenecía.

Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento me levante y entre a la habitación, por suerte para mí la unicornio no estaba en ella.

Si quería salir de aquí necesitaba algunas cosas así que revise su habitación en busca de esas cosas, tome una sábana de un closet y con esta improvise una pequeña bolsa para llevar cosas, me ate un pedazo de tela a un costado para colocar al menos dos cuchillos si se me daba la ocasión, también tome unos frascos de tinta de su tocador y mescle un poco de mi sangre con ellos, luego los guarde en la bolsa y tome algunas plumas para luego tomar un pequeño espejo del sitio.

Ya un poco mejor preparado tome el espejo y lo arrastre por debajo de la puerta, había solo un guardia parado justo delante de la puerta para mi pesar.

Skylar: "rayos tengo que distraerlo de algún modo"

Mire con el espejo un poco el pasillo y se me ocurrió algo, el pasillo era iluminado por una sola antorcha así que la use a mi favor, sufrí para hacerlo pero logree crear una barrera incolora alrededor de la antorcha y poco a poco esta se fue apagando, el guardia murmuro algo molesto y camino a la antorcha.

En ese momento aproveché la ocasión y salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido para luego salir en patas lejos del guardia.

Una vez lejos comencé a mirar con el espejo puerta por puerta y vaya que me salvo la idea porque dentro de las muchas salas del castillo siempre estaban de guardia una o dos creaturas pero no vi por ninguna parte a las niñas, como sea algunas veces entre los pasillos me tomaba un momento para dibujar algunos patrones alquímicos que recordé con un toque de mi magia y ya que las paredes eran de color oscuras no era algo que se podía notar a simple vista.

Estuve entre corriendo y revisando habitación por habitación hasta que finalmente encontré uno de mis objetivos, dentro de una oficina de tamaño mediano equipada con todo lo necesario para trabajos de oficina y recibimiento, dos de esas cosas armadas uno con una lanza y el otro con dos espadas al parecer cuidaban a un unicornio quien estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio con su cuerno encendido sin más, espere a que ninguno viera a la puerta para apagar la antorcha del pasillo y entrar en la misma sin que me notaran escondiéndome detrás de una mesa decorativa.

¿?: (Una de esas cosas se recostó en su lanza y suspiro cansado) agg ¿saben? Esto enserio que apesta lo único que hacemos aquí es solo cuidar a un montón de mocosos trabajando, de haber sabido que solo haríamos eso me hubiera quedado en mi puesto anterior.

¿?: (El unicornio se rio un poco y tomo con sus cascos un manojo de papeles) vamos trick, ¿de qué te quejas? tu trabajo al menos es hacer nada, yo tengo que leer todos estos estúpidos reportes todos los días ¬_¬ y lo más interesante que encuentro es un bromista que me relata de sus relaciones interpersonales con otros de los reclutas… yyy ¿qué hay de ti dual?

Dual: (el de las espadas dobles rio y recostó su lomo y cabeza en uno de los estantes del lugar cerca de una ventana) bueno no me quejo la verdad, antes de venir aquí estaba encargado del mantenimiento de las fosas, ¬_¬ y si eres tan siquiera un poco inteligente entonces sabrás que es lo que conviene, así que técnicamente el trabajo me callo del cielo, (llevo sus cascos detrás de su cabeza y la recostó en ellos) agg esto chicos es vida, tres comidas al día, una al menos decente cama en la que descansar y lo único que te piden es hacer de niñera.

¿?: umm ¡oh! Hablado de cleo, (le paso uno de los informes al lancero) ¿ves? Ahora me reporta que se lanzó a uno de los prisioneros que capturamos de appaloosa con lujo y detalle.

Trick: O.O hey root ¿que no deberías de reportar esto a la líder? Esto es con todas las de la ley un desacato a las órdenes.

Root: °u° ¿y acabar con el único entretenimiento que tengo? Ni hablar.

Trick: O.O guaaa hey root esto si que es intenso ¿me prestas el baño un rato?

Dual: ¬_¬ hombre tampoco es para tanto, además no puedes dejar tu puesto tarado, si un superior llega y no te encuentra estarás en serios problemas.

Root: (se echó a reír con ganas) adelante trick tomate tu tiempo sin problemas.

Dual: -_- root no puedes ser tan despreocupado.

Trick: °u° ya escuchaste al jefe tengo permiso así que adiosito.

Y con eso dicho el lancero dejo su lanza en la habitación y camino a una puerta en una de las esquinas de la habitación, abrió la puerta, entro y cerró la puerta, el unicornio regreso a sus reportes y el de las espadas solo miro a la ventana y cerro sus ojos.

Aprovechando eso escale los libreros y ya que estaban bastante juntos camine por encima de ellos sin alertar a esos dos, camine a la puerta en la esquina y para mi suerte él no la cerro completamente, tome el espejo y mire por debajo de la puerta y comencé a mirarlo, este se había quitado la túnica completa y la verdad en la luz si podías notar que en efecto eran ponis, de hecho este era de un color rojo oscuro y su melena era del mismo color solo que un tono más claro, su cuerpo al igual que algunos espectros no dejaba de despedir esa niebla pero aun así tenía la forma.

Como sea él se acomodó en el baño específicamente en el retrete y tomo el reporte que le dieron luego fue que entendí que rayos era lo que iba a hacer ya que hizo exactamente lo que flash nos explicó que era la masturbación y de hecho el tipejo estaba más que inspirado en eso, tenía ganas de entrar y matarlo de inmediato, pero recode una etapa que nos dijo flash así que espere un poco.

Cuando note que estaba cerca de su punto ya que cerró los ojos abrí la puerta y entre al baño, camine hasta donde el estaba y justo cuando llego yo estaba agarrado su hocico con mis cascos y cortando su cuello con la daga y sin importarle a su cuerpo que estaba muriendo termine roseado de semen en mi parte trasera y lomo casualmente, como sea no lo solté hasta que su cuerpo dejo de sacudirse.

Skylar: (solo por curiosidad me olí la cola) 0.0 "deeemonios esto es asqueroso, en más de un sentido"

Camine hasta el lavado ya que no había bañera o ducha y al abrir la llave del lavado T-T para mi pesar no había agua así que tenía que quedarme como estaba, revise su cuerpo en busca de una daga pero no tenía nada así que salí con cuidado de nuevo a la habitación ambos tipos seguían en lo suyo sin darle importancia a nada así que subí a los estantes de nuevo para ir a donde estaba el de las espadas, al estar a sus espaldas me baje un poco lejos para que no escuchara cuando bajara y cuando estuve cerca del vi entre su túnica una daga así que se me ocurrió algo.

Volví a subir a un estante y use un poco mi magia para tirar algunos libros del estante en el que estaba ambos se alertaron de ello, el de las espadas se levantó del suelo extrañado mientras que el unicornio camino hasta los libros.

Root: (miro arriba y abajo el estante pero no me vio) umm que raro creí haber acomodado estos libros para evitar algo como esto (camino a los libros y comenzó a recogerlos) hey dual échame un casco aquí.

Dual: (suspiro y se tapó la cara) agg ya voy, (también empezó a recogerlos) oye ¿que trick no se está tardando mucho?

Justo en ese momento salte fuera del estante con la daga en mis cascos y atravesé la cabeza del unicornio, el espadachín enseguida tomo sus espadas pero antes que lograra sacarlas completamente ya su daga estaba atravesando su cabeza desde abajo y así ambos cayeron muertos al suelo.

Ya con el unicornio fuera de combate camine fuera de la habitación y cerré con el seguro la puerta para que tardaran un poco más en descubrir los cuerpos, como sea seguí de nuevo buscando por todos lados hasta que tuve que detenerme un segundo, en definitiva en el combate en la mina con esa cosa me había roto alguna costilla o algo por que el dolor en el pecho que tenía era algo, tome otro frasco de los calmantes junto con otra jeringa y antes que pudiera inyectarme me levantaron con magia del suelo.

Para mi sorpresa un unicornio normal de pelaje lima con melena y cola verdes que iba caminando el solo por los pasillos me miro de cabo a rabo mientras estaba en su agarre.

¿?: pero mira que tenemos aquí… (sonrió un poco) ¿una potra fugada y aparte armada? (tomo la daga que tenía con su magia) ¿que tus padres no te enseñaron a no jugar con esta clase de cosas ya que podrías salir lastimada?

Skylar: (apreté un poco los dientes y llore un poco más por el dolor que me provocaba el al levitarme así que por otra cosa) p- por favor no me vuelva a mandar a las minas, hare lo que sea que usted quiera, pero por favor no me mande allá de nuevo.

¿?: (El me miro pensándolo muy bien y luego sonrió) está bien no te llevare a las minas pero tendrás que venir conmigo.

Yo asentí y el confiado me bajo, supongo que al mirar todo lo que tenía encima y por el hecho de estar cubierto de semen y un poco de sangre habrá pensado que solo era una potra herida que escapo de suerte, como sea volví a tomar la inyectadora pero él me detuvo de aplicármela.

¿?: nada de eso potra loca… (Me miro molesto) ¿que no sabes que esta cosa en exceso te puede matar?

Skylar: (mordí un poco mis labios) pero es que luego de que me lastimara en la mina me dieron esto y el dolor se fue.

¿?: (Se rio un poco) ¿así que te escapaste de la enfermería? Vaya loquita que estas hecha (me levito con su magia de nuevo y me dejo en su lomo para mi sorpresa) como sea, no te andes colocando estas cosas tu sola, solo ven conmigo y listo.

Eso fue un incordio de dolor así que era fijo que tenía por lo menos una costilla rota pero gracias al cielo llegamos a una habitación de las que antes revise y estaban vacías, el me dejo en la cama para luego caminar al closet y dejar allí la túnica, luego de lo más relajado se sentó en la cama dándome mi espacio algo que me extraño la verdad y solo se quedó mirándome.

Skylar: (me dolía terriblemente el pecho y en este cuerpo no podía disimularlo así que las lágrimas salían) ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

¿?: (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm bueno la verdad… nada, solo te traje aquí porque me dio lastima (se rasco un poco la cabeza) puede que los demás estén pútridos hasta lo más profundo pero yo no, no pude solo mirar el estado en el que estas y dejarte a tu suerte, sé que si los demás te encuentran te hubieran matado y la verdad no tengo ganas que eso me pese en la conciencia.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido por su respuesta por un momento me olvide del dolor y me quede mirándolo hasta que el sacudió su casco delante de mí para sacarme de la impresión.

Skylar: vaya, jamás en mi vida pensé que alguno de los que llevara esa túnica pudiera seguir siendo un poni.

¿?: (me miro extrañado) de hecho todos los demás también lo son pero… amm digamos que recibieron una 'bendición' y terminaron de esa forma, pero dejando eso de lado debería de primero darte un baño para que descanses tranquila pequeña, después de todo esas heridas no se van a sanar en un buen rato.

Dios la verdad me sentía mal por engañarlo a ese punto pero no podía evitarlo, si me descubría lo más seguro es que estaba muerto así que solo asentí con la cabeza baja y el me llevo a la ducha, me dio un baño rápido que agradecí como nada ya que estaba asqueado de eso en mi cola y lomo y luego me llevo de nuevo a la habitación dejándome en la cama, el sé quedo a mi lado esperando que yo me durmiera mientras leía un poco así que solo cerré los ojos y espere.

Luego de un tiempo el me toco la melena pero evite abrir los ojos y el paso a acariciarme la melena.

¿?: tch rayos, ya de verdad que no aguanto estas cosas, (note en su voz un tono de rabia) la semana pasada fue un potro que por un derrumbe perdió las piernas y ahora esta potrilla golpeada y violada por esos bastardos… agg ¿como demonios es que pudimos caer tan bajo como para apoyar algo así?

El dejo de acariciar mi melena y comenzó a tratarme un poco, con cuidado reviso por mas heridas aparte de las notables y me vendo las heridas de mi cuerpo, lo deje estar hasta que finalmente termino, lo escuche levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrase.

En ese momento me levante de la cama y busque a vista rápidamente todo lo que tenían antes que el me lo quitara y para mi suerte lo había dejado en la mesa de su habitación así que rápidamente lo tome y me coloque todo, asegure el cuchillo en mis costados y luego encontré el calmante ya preparado así que sin dudarlo me lo inyecte, ya me había quedado claro que eso no iba a curar mis heridas pero al menos me permitiría ignorarlas por un tiempo.

Saque de mi cola y melena el frasco que me quedaba que gracias al cielo el no encontró, lo guarde en la bolsa y camine a la salida del cuarto.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir otra puerta se abrió y de ella salió él quien se quedó mirándome, de inmediato corrí hasta el quien no salió de su sorpresa así que salte logrando derribarlo mordí su cuerno para evitar que usara su magia y puse mi daga en su cuello.

Skylar: escucha podemos hacer esto de dos formas, me dejas ir tranquila y yo te dejo a ti tranquilo o solo me deshago de ti y continuo mi camino, tú decides cual será.

¿?: (el aún me miraba incrédulo) ¿estas bromeando cierto?

Skylar: para nada, ahora decide ¿será por las buenas o por las malas?

¿?: ¿por qué lo haces?

Skylar: (lo mire fríamente) ¿y todavía preguntas? Responde de una vez aún tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

¿?: (cerro los ojos con rabia) tch bien te dejare ir pero dime quien eres y por qué lo haces.

Skylar: (le solté el cuerno pero no quite la daga de su cuello mientras me alejaba) quien soy no importa mucho, y lo que hare es liberar a todos los potros y deshacerme de tu jefa y todos tus compañeros.

¿?: (el me miro incrédulo) ¿pero es que estas loca potra? ¡Jamás lograras hacer algo así por ti misma!

Skylar: ¿y quién dijo que lo haría sola? Las princesas ya mandaron una fuerza supresora a este sitio, mi deber es solo eliminar la barrera y luego el apoyo entrara, patearemos a todos fuera de aquí y sacaremos a los potros del sitio.

Estaba por salir así que rápidamente atraje la daga y la guarde y cuando estuve a punto de salir el me detuvo mirándome seria mente.

¿?: Espera, dijiste las princesas cierto (yo lo mire un poco extrañado pero asentí) te puedo ayudar con el escudo pero a cambio quiero que me prometas que sacaran a todos los potros y mataran a todos los otros malditos del sitio.

Skylar: (sonreí un poco) bueno tal parece que estamos hablando el mismo idioma ahora, bien me encargare de matar a todos pero tú te quedas aquí, solo quiero que me digas como destruir la barrera y adonde llevaron a 4 potrillas que llegaron hoy y no las mandaron a la mina.

¿?: (me miro extrañado) ¿te refieres a las hermanas de las guardianas y a la protegida de los demonios?

Eso me agarro desprevenido, me esperaba que me dijera molestia, asesino, grano en el trasero o lo que sea pero ¿demonio? ¡Si más maldades han hecho el y su grupo!

Skylar: 0.0 ¿demonios?

¿?: si el unicornio sorrow y la pegaso elis, así los llaman mis compañeros (sonrió un poco) y la verdad les queda el apodo considerando todo lo que han logrado esos dos, (me miro un poco emocionado) si dices que estas con la princesa entonces es posible que alguno de esos dos venga aquí y hay si de verdad que te creeré que sacaran a todos.

Skylar: 0-0 amm solo por las dudas… acaso… ¿los admiras?

¿?: (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm particularmente solo un poco por cómo hacen las cosas… pero sé que aquí se va a necesitar de su fuerza así que sería genial si vienen.

Skylar: (Caí sentado ganándome una mirada extrañada de él) 0_0 "hay por Dios jamás en toda mi vida creí que escucharía que me admiraban tan siquiera un poco, de hecho ya me había hecho la idea de que sería el ser más odiado del universo" ¬-¬ "y más desde que llegue a este tiempo" (lo mire un poco cansado la verdad) agg -.- en fin ¿dónde están las potras? y ¿cómo destrozo el escudo?

¿?: (me miro con una ceja levantada) amm las potras están en el último piso del fuerte, subiendo por las escaleras a 6 habitaciones de aquí tendrías que ir a la derecha 4 puertas luego izquierd puertas a la derecha, en la puerta verde, y para escudo deberás de noquear a 3 unicornios que son los encargados de mantenerlo, root, twinkle y álcalis.

Recordé el enorme cristal que me habían dicho los niños y de hecho lo había visto.

Skylar: ¿Qué hay del enorme cristal en el piso 3?

¿?: eso no tiene que ver con la barrera, es un experimento de la loca de nightmare, nunca quiso decirle a nadie para que es esa cosa.

Skylar: bien última pregunta ¿tu nombre?

¿?: Dust ¿y qué hay de ti? ¬_¬ y me refiero a tu verdadero ni de chiste me trago que eres una potra.

Skylar: (suspire rendido) agg bien mi nombre es sorrow.

Dust: O_O ¿ah?

Skylar: -_- lo que oíste, como sea (active el colgante y celestia contesto pero ni la deje saludar) hey celestia ya se la ubicación de las niñas voy por ellas en estos momentos, y cuando ataquen procuren no matar a un unicornio lima que responde al nombre de dust.

Tia: amm ok me avisas cuando estés con las niñas, tú mismo lo dijiste, no podemos dejar que ellos las tengan o estamos perdidos.

Dust: ¿Qué…?

Skylar: (camine a la puerta y dibuje una de los patrones en el marco de la puerta) larga historia que no tengo tiempo para contar, como sea no salgas de aquí o no respondo por tu vida ¬-¬ y lo digo enserio, normalmente te hubiera matado para que no me descubrieran pero eso me dejaría mal sabor de boca sabiendo que no estás tan podrido.

Dust: (al ver que dibuje algo en la puerta comenzó a sudar) amm lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

xD ya ya viruz, entendi la indirectra que fui bastante obvio con el quien es a la que sacan aqui... ¬w¬ ¿o no lograran sacarla?... ... he alli el dilema querido viruz


	86. ¡No puedo solo dejarla!

°w° si estas leyendo esto antes de ver el cap 85: Ayuda inesperada... pos estas saltandote un cap viejo (o en dado caso hermosa señorita)

* * *

Cap 86: ¡No puedo solo dejarla!

Salí de su cuarto con cuidado de que no me viera ninguna otra patrulla y me apresure a las escaleras, cuando puse un casco en ellas escuche el resonar de los cascos bajando así que salte a un lado y me colgué de las escaleras.

Bajando venía nada menos que la unicornio de antes y con cara de pocos amigos, refunfuñando y tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni noto los pequeños cascos en el borde de los escalones así que una vez que me paso a un lado que salió de las escaleras y doblo en uno de los pasillos suspire aliviado y volví a subir a los escalones para continuar, subí hasta el último piso y seguí las indicaciones al pie de la letra, cuando llegue a la puerta verde que me dijo dust había un par de guardias afuera.

Skylar: tch "rayos era de esperarse supongo" (mire por todo el pasillo pero no había nada más que las antorchas) "rayos olvide preguntar qué demonios era esa 'bendición', supongo es hora de arreglármelas"

Lo primero que hice fue tomar un poco de tinta, dibujar una cadena de runas en el suelo y verter un poco de magia en ellas luego llame la atención de ambos corriendo hasta donde estaban estos asegurándome que me vieran y luego volver sobre mis pasos.

Como quería ambos salieron en persecución detrás de mí y al pasar por las runas vertí mi magia en ellas y cuando el primero de ellos paso por allí esas estallaron en llamas cubriéndolo por completo y este desesperado comenzó a rodar para intentar apagarse pero yo solo tome la daga de mis costados y le atravesé el cuello con ella.

Su compañero por otro lado al ver ese espectáculo tomo una espada de su túnica he intento decapitarme con ella pero me tire al suelo y su espada paso por encima de mí y se atoro en la pared así que de antes que reaccionara lo agarre del cuello con mis cascos y le mordí arrancando un pedazo del mismo.

El cayo agarrando su cuello y mirándome en puro terror mientras que yo solo escupí el pedazo de carne a un lado, aun si me convertí en potra todavía cuando probaba sangre los dientes afilados no tardaban en salir así que eso me facilito el arrancar el pedazo.

Recogí el cuchillo lo limpie de sangre en la túnica de uno de ello y luego camine a la puerta, primero pase el espejo pero no había nadie dentro cosa que me preocupo así que abrí la puerta rápido y entre a buscándolas… o al menos esa era mi intención pero la realidad fue que entre y me recibieron con un ataque ultra sónico que casi me quiebra el cerebro, una buena patada en un costado que me mando a volar sacándome un buen grito para ser recibido por una patada en el abdomen y rebotando en el suelo y por ultimo un cuerno pinchando mi cuello.

Sweetie: 0_0 hay por… ¡Chicas Le Dimos Al Equivocado! ¿Skylar Te Encuentras Bien?

Como deseaba decir que si pero este cuerpo simplemente no soportaba este tipo de cosas… si antes tenía solo unas costilla rota ahora tenía el juego completo de costillas rotas más un pulmón perforado como mínimo por la cantidad de sangre que tosía, aun con el calmante sentía un infierno de dolor que me hacía llorar sin poder parar.

Rising: hay no ¡Chicas Traigan Un Botiquín Rápido Para Tratarlo!

Dios el dolor era tal que no pude evitar el abrazar mi pecho mientras recogía mis patas intentando aminorarlo pero nada que funciono, pronto las niñas legaron con el botiquín pero las vendas no me iban a ayudar mucho que digamos en vez de eso me arrastre a la bolsa que traía y busque el frasco de calmantes pero para mí pesar se había quebrado en el ataque, las niñas al ver lo que había tomado de inmediato me trajeron uno de esos frascos intactos y sin dudarlo lo prepare en una jeringa y me lo inyecte directamente en el pecho dejándolas a todas sorprendidas, pero el alivio llego poco a poco.

Luego que al menos podía respirar un poco me solté el pecho y me acosté sobre mi lomo.

Bloom: lo sentimos mucho skylar… (bajo las orejas bastante decaída y casi llorando) si no fuera por mi estúpido plan para escaparnos no hubieras terminado así.

Responder en ese momento no me era posible así que solo agite un casco en señal que no importaba pero la verdad no la calmo para nada y menos porque aun tosía mucha sangre, como sea solo me tape la cara mientras los calmantes terminaban de hacer efecto y rogaba que al menos pudiera hablar ya que de verdad me sentía fatal.

Rising: (al verme toser miro a las demás desesperada) ¡Chicas No Podemos Dejarlo Así, Se Va A Morir Si No Hacemos Algo!

Scoot: (agarro a sweetie de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla desesperada) ¡sweetie tu eres la unicornio se supone que eres la de las ideas!

Sweetie: 0-0 ¡de que hablas ni que fuera heal para saber que hacer!

Bloom: °u° ¡eso es sweetie! ¡Tenemos que llamar a heal ella sabrá qué hacer!

Sweetie: ¬-¬ amm no es por ser pesimista pero ¿recuerdan que estamos atrapadas en un fuerte con locos ponis? ¿Cómo se supone que hablaremos con ella?

Rising: (corrió a donde yo estaba y tomo el collar sin quitármelo) con esto ¡sweetie tienes que poner un poco de magia en el rápido!

Sweetie: amm chicas… (se veía más que nerviosa) sé que lo practique un poco con las princesas pero ningún intento termino sin una explosión.

Scoot: (le puso un casco en el hombro) tranquila sweetie sé que lo harás bien solo concéntrate y listo.

Sweetie estaba nerviosa pero aun así se tomó un respiro y rodeo el collar con su magia, lo admito temí por mi vida ya que se ilumino de más pero logro estabilizar su magia y de hecho el collar comenzó a brillar por sí mismo y celestia respondió.

Tia: ¿sorrow ya diste con las niñas?

Rising: (corrió al collar y siguió perfectamente el ejemplo de habla de pinkie hablando rápida y desesperadamente) PRINCESAACABAMOSDEMATARASORROWYNOSABEMOSQUEHACERTIENEQUELLAMARAHEALAHORAOVAASERMUYTARDEYSEVAAMORIRPORNUESTRACULPAYNOVOLVEREADORMIRJAMAAAAAAS…

Tia: amm

Eso fue lo único que oímos de celestia antes que scoot de inmediato callara y jalara lejos del collar a rising mientras que applebloom rápidamente tomo el collar y a ella si se le entendió que dijo.

Bloom: (se rio un poco nerviosa) amm jeje lo siento princesa pero tenemos una emergencia, por accidente golpeamos muy fuerte a sorrow y puede que esté a punto deee… emm ¿morir?…

Ni termino de hablar cuando se escuchó un colectivo ¡QUEEE! del otro lado de la línea.

Luna: ¡chicas con esas cosas no se juega! me alegra que estén bien pero…

Casi que como respaldando lo que applebloom les dijo me invadió un ataque de tos y la sangre salía de mi boca por montones con cada tosido preocupando a todas.

Bloom: (esta vez sí grito nerviosa) ¡Princesa Es Enserio Sorrow Morirá Si No Hacemos Algo Pronto! ¡Necesitamos Que Heal Nos Diga Que Hacer!

Escuchamos como salieron a todo dar de la sala y casi de inmediato escuchamos como celestia le dijo la situación a heal y ella de inmediato hablo.

Heal: applebloom cálmate y dime que le paso a sorrow si esta vendado quítaselas y me dices que ves.

Las chicas obedeciendo a heal me quitaron los vendajes y las telas del cuerpo y casi que se ponen verdes cuando me vieron.

Bloom: (comenzó a sollozar un poco) heal tiene marcas de azotes por todo el cuerpo, algunas cortadas en las patas pero sus costados y abdomen son lo peor sus costados tiene la marca de 3 cascos dos de mi patada pero tiene otro más y todo su abdomen esta morado.

Heal: tch toca con cuidado sus costillas y dime como lo sientes.

Bloom: (ella de hecho lo hizo y me queje del dolor así que ella comenzó a llorar) heal creo que tiene las rotas y no para de toser sangre.

Heal: Rayos esto es malo, lo más seguro es que tenga un pulmón perforado, necesitamos operarlo ya ¿princesa cree que pueda traer a las 5 aquí? no podemos dejar a las niñas allí solas y sorrow no esta en condiciones de continuar… creo… creo que es hora de abortar la misión, dígale a elis que libere a los del pueblo pero que no vaya a la fortaleza.

Tia: agg creo… tch creo que será lo mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sorrow muera y deje a las niñas allí, niñas esperen un momento mientras intento crear el punto, será mucho más difícil sin sorrow apoyando del…

Aah no ni hablar que me retiraba esta vez, a pesar que tosía de a montón me levante y camine a donde estaban los calmantes heal al escuchar a las niñas intentar pararme me gritaba como loca para que parara pero aun así los tome y me los inyecte quedando casi a morir de cansado, luego tome la daga, las chicas casi me saltan encima para detenerme pero al mirar lo que hice se congelaron en el sitio y el grito que di fue suficiente para callar incluso a celestia y a heal.

Con la daga abrí yo mismo mi pecho justo por encima de la costilla que sabía estaba penetrando mi pulmón, mire la herida y con mi boca ya que no podía concentrarme por el dolor desenterré la costilla cosa que casi me hizo perder el conocimiento por el dolor para luego tomar del botiquín aguja eh hilo y sin saber si tan siquiera funcionaria cosí el pulmón para luego acomodar la costilla en su sitio, ya cuando intente cerrar la herida ya mi cuerpo no me daba y apenas tenía un hilo de conciencia, de hecho escuchaba las voces de las niñas distantes gritando le a heal para que les indicara que hacer y ella lo hizo.

Al poco no di para más, caí inconsciente por todo el dolor de mi cuerpo pero este mismo me trajo de vuelta retorciéndome por el mismo pero no pude gritar por el cansancio que tenía, abrí los ojos y note que estaba de hecho en un armario acostado en algunas sabanas y la puerta del mismo estaba entreabierta así que pude escuchar las voces que venían desde el otro cuarto.

Sweetie: (me extraño un poco escuchar a sweetie llorando por algo) n- no- no pude ser, ¡Tienes Que Estar Bromeando!

Nightmare: je cree lo que quieras pero es un hecho que ya no está más aquí (la voz de la casi negra yegua era fría y cortante) como sea disfruten su ultimo día antes de que las mandemos a sus respectivos lugares.

Bloom: (escuche algo caer al suelo) ¡sweetie! Eres una… ¡Cómo Puedes Hacerle Algo Así!

Nightmare: ¿y por qué no? es la verdad, ya jamás la vera de nuevo, como sea adiós.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, las 4 niñas comenzaron a llorar amargamente por lo que sea que nightmare les haya dicho, quería ir y ayudarlas pero no podía de hecho estaba muriendo solo por el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Scoot: (la oí limpiarse las lágrimas) t- te- tenemos que ir por sorrow, hay que salir de aquí ya.

Bloom: bien tu ve por sorrow yo intentare despertar a sweetie, nos guste o no tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Rising fue la que abrió el closet y al verme se alegró un poco pero al ver cómo me apretaba el pecho se le fue esa alegría, entre ella y scoot me agarraron con todo y sabana sacándome del closet y dejándome en el suelo.

Rising: (comenzó a sollozar un poco) sorrow me alegro que despertaras.

Scoot: (ella por el contrario me miro enojada) ¡Eres Un Idiota! ¡Cómo Pudiste Hacer Algo Tan Imprudente! (cayo sentada llorando) pudiste haber muerto aún más rápido que si no hacíamos nada.

Skylar: (sonreí un poco ya que el dolor aminoro tan siquiera un poco) lo… siento… denme… un… minuto.

Bloom: (me hablo aun intentando despertar a sweetie) no importa sorrow tomate el tiempo que quieras, al fin y al cabo ya nos vamos, hablamos con las princesas y entre todas están preparando un hechizo para llevarnos de regreso.

Rising: (al ver que puse mala cara de inmediato me regaño) ¡Aah No Ni Hablar Sorrow Nos Vamos De Regreso Ahora! ya después tendremos otra oportunidad de volver pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

En ese momento sweetie despertó y al verme despierto corrió y me abrazo del cuello.

Sweetie: por favor por favor por favor sorrow ayúdame, no podemos irnos ella está aquí, no podemos irnos sin ella ¡Te Lo Ruego Sorrow Ayúdame!

Bloom: (ella abrazo a sweetie por su espalda llorando) sweetie, es… es imposible… sorrow está muy mal, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

Sweetie: (comenzó a gritar) ¡Pero No Puedo Solo Irme Y Abandonarla! (ya a este punto su voz se quebró totalmente) Aun si dijo eso sé que ella está allí… esperando a que la ayudemos… no puedo solo dejarla applebloom… ¡te lo ruego sorrow ayúdame a salvar a rarity!

Skylar: (sonreí un poco) "no quería hacer esto, pero parece que será necesario de nuevo"

Aprovechado la sangre de mi pecho que aún estaba húmeda lo que me confirmo que no perdí la conciencia por mucho comencé a dibujar en el suelo un pequeño círculo con algunas runas dentro dejando a las niñas preguntándose qué hacía mientras que sweetie me soltó para dejar que terminara, una vez finalice de dibujarlo solo voltee un poco la cabeza y toque el patrón con el cuerno.

De inmediato se ilumino y un pequeño hilo blanco comenzó a subir por mi cuerno hasta llegar a mi cuerpo, este comenzó a sanarme pero sabía que era temporal y el precio era un infierno de dolor, luego que el efecto acabara todas las heridas volverían como si las acabara de obtener e incluso podrían empeorar.

Luego de sanar un poco corte el hechizo dejando a las niñas con la boca abierta.

Skylar: (me levante de nuevo un poco dolido pero soportable) bien tal parece que no podremos retirarnos después de todo, (las mire a las 4 un poco serio) si dicen que rarity está aquí entonces es imposible que nos vayamos sin ella y los demás potros.

Sweetie: (me volvió a abrazar) gracias sorrow.

Skylar: no hay de que sweetie, al fin y al cabo, prometimos que las salvaríamos.

De nuevo active el collar y celestia respondió un poco preocupada.

Tia: ¿qué sucede niñas? aún estamos preparándonos para trasportarlas de regreso.

Skylar: nada de regresos celestia, las prioridades cambiaron drásticamente.

Tia: ¿sorrow? (suspiro un poco derrotada) no sorrow ya fue suficiente, las traeré de regreso a las 5 fin de la discusión.

Skylar: pues suerte con eso celestia, por que al momento que vea un circulo u algo aparecer aplasto el collar, (ella se calló al instante) ahora escucha, absolutamente no podemos retirarnos, ya no es solo los potros, la guardiana rarity también se encuentra aquí así que esto paso a ser máxima prioridad, dime cuanto falta para que elis ataque appaloosa.

Tia: tch demonios, ¡es que acaso esto no puede empeorar más!... (se tomo un momento para calmarse) sorrow… elis debería de estar atacando en algunas horas, así que si quieres su apoyo tendrás que encargarte de ese escudo pero a la de ya.

Skylar: cuenta con ello, avísame cuando elis este por atacar, luego hablamos.

Con eso dicho regrese mi atención a las niñas.

Skylar: bien solo tenemos algunas horas así que díganme donde esta rarity, tenemos que liberarla antes que el ataque comience.

En ese momento las 4 desviaron sus miradas casi que sin querer responder de hecho, y scoot fue la que hablo al final.

Scoot: sorrow rarity... (Piso con fuerza) ¡Aaa Con Un Demonio! ¡Rarity Está Con Ellos, Ella Es La Líder De Todos Esos Monstruos!

Skylar: 0-o hey ¿de que rayos hablas? ya vi a la líder y de paso la insulte, estoy más que seguro que no es rarity, es una loca unicornio medio negra mientras que rarity es blanca, admito que las melenas se parecen por el color pero aun así la de esa unicornio tiene una raya blanca en ella mientras que rarity no, y por si fuera poco esa loca es casi tan alta como celestia y rarity no.

Scoot: ¿que no viste su cutie mark? Es básicamente la de rarity solo que con algunos agregados, eso nos confirma que es ella, además que ella misma fue la que nos lo dijo al decirle que lograríamos rescatar a todas y le patearíamos el trasero.

Skylar: O_O hay rayos, esto sí que va a estar difícil entonces, (sacudí un poco la cabeza) como sea de todos modos tenemos que apurarnos con el escudo así que levántense y andando, ya luego que estemos con elis pensaremos en algo.

Ya con todo dicho primero me asegure que en el pasillo no hubiera nadie y luego salí con las niñas, al ver que de hecho no estaban los cuerpos de los dos que mate las mire un poco extrañado.

Skylar: oigan ¿dónde está el cuerpo de los 2 guardias que mate antes?

Rising: pues los escondimos para que no supieran que estabas en el cuarto y limpiamos la sangre para que no lo notaran, (un escalofrió le recorrió el lomo) pero skylar ¿cómo fue que le arrancaste el cuello a uno de ellos?

Skylar: -.- ah pues no tenía la daga a mano así que lo mordí.

En ese momento todas se detuvieron y me miraron pálidas.

Bloom: 0.0 lo… ¿mordiste?

Skylar: ¬-¬ sip y ahora muévanse aún tenemos que buscar a dos unicornios y sé por dónde comenzar.

Fuimos directo con el único que podía ayudarnos en ese momento ósea dust, no mintió con lo de las niñas así que si lograba que me dijera dónde estaban eso dos unicornios entonces no tendría que gastar las horas que no tenía en buscarlos.

Llegamos rápido ya que no había ninguna patrulla gracias al cielo ya que escondernos las 5 seria molesto, como sea antes de entrar abrí solo un poco la puerta y luego sople el marco para no terminar quemado por la runa, dentro de la habitación estaba dust jugando con una pelota para pasar el rato pero al vernos entrar quedo mudo por un momento.

Skylar: bien presentaciones rápidas chicas él es dust, dust ellas son las chicas, listo.

Dust: O.O amm sip no bromeabas con eso de rápidas ¿pero qué demonios te paso? De donde salió ese corte en el pecho (arrugo la cara) y esa terrible tomada de puntos.

Skylar: ¬.¬ costilla rota, pulmón perforado y auto operación (ya en ese momento su mandíbula cayó al suelo y casi se le sales los ojos) como sea no hay tiempo para eso necesito que me digas donde están twinkle y álcalis.

Scoot: (me agarro del hombro) 0.0 amm sorrow si me lo dices así ni yo la agarro de golpe ¿por qué tanto apuro?

Skylar: porque no me cure en realidad, es solo un hechizo temporal y más me vale apurarme a destrozar ese escudo antes que se me acabe el tiempo.

Bloom: (al instante me miro preocupada) espera ¿que pasara si se acaba el tiempo?

Skylar: ¬-¬ nos preocupamos de eso después de momento necesito direcciones dust.

Dust: (sacudió su cabeza) amm este bueno, supongo que estarán en sus habitaciones, twinkle en el 5to piso subiendo por las mismas escaleras que usaste para llegar a las niñas vas a la izquierda todo el pasillo hasta el final, su puerta tiene su nombre en ella, y álcalis su habitación esta en este piso saliendo de aquí solo ve a la derecha a 9 puertas de aquí está su habitación, la puerta tiene un decorado de laureles dorados en su puerta, te recomendaría ir primero por twinkle.

Skylar: bien, una última cosa que me olvide de preguntar, los que son ¬.¬ 'bendecidos' ¿tienen alguna debilidad? No se cómo intensa luz, agua, una fregada explosión ¿o algo?

Dust: jeje de hecho si la tienen es estúpido pero son débiles a cualquier tipo de magia, de lo único que se salvan es de espadas así estén encantadas pero magia de cualquier tipo los afecta.

Skylar: T-T Dios detesto aún más este cuerpo ahora, (mire a las niñas) en fin chicas quédense escondidas aquí junto con dust mientras me encargo de esos dos.

Scoot: (estaba por irme pero me paro de la cola) aah no, ni hablar que nos dejas detrás skylar, vamos contigo quieras o no.

Rising: sip ya estas medio muerta así que ni de chiste te dejo sola.

Bloom: (miro a sweetie que se veía terrible la verdad) vamos sweetie tenemos que ayudar a skylar.

Sweetie: (se sacudió la cabeza y al menos ya no se miraba tan mal) bien vayamos.

Dust: O.o bien no soy experto en infiltraciones ni nada pero ¿que 5 no son demasiados?

Skylar: (mire a rising que se estaba rascando una oreja y sonreí asustándola un poco) no cuando tienes a una batponi en el grupo, así que andando entonces, primero iremos a por twinkle que está más lejos y luego por álcalis, rising si escuchas cualquier cosa, me da igual que sea una cucaracha arrastrándose me lo dices, las demás procuren quedarse detrás de mí en todo momento y no se retrasen.

Rising: (Estábamos por salir pero rising nos detuvo) ¡escóndanse ya!

Dicho y hecho todas nos escondimos debajo y detrás de la cama mientras dust solo comenzó a jugar de nuevo con la pelota, y al poco sin tocar ni nada dos 'bendecidos' entraron en el cuarto de dust casi que tirando la puerta de un golpe.

Dust: (un poco molesto el paro la pelota y los miro) hey ¿se puede saber por qué demonios entran así?

¿?: Cállate maldito la última vez te lo advertimos, vuelves a faltarnos el respeto y te mataríamos ¿y todavía así tuviste las bolas para volver a faltárnoslo?

Dust: (lo miro extrañado) ¿de qué demonios hablas? no he hecho nada para faltarles el respeto o lo que sea que estés diciendo.

¿?: ¿ah no? ¿Que acaso no habíamos quedado en que debías de asistir a una reunión hace 4 horas? ¿Y dónde te encontramos? en tu cuarto jugando con una pelota, si eso no es faltar el respeto entonces dime que basura.

Skylar: (mire a sweetie y hable en voz baja) sweetie cuando te diga intenta tomar la capucha del de la derecha.

Dust: (comenzó a sudar un poco) amm bueno la verdad no es que estuve jugando pelota, verán es que en ese momento… nightmare me llamo y estuve ocupado con ella, y luego quede tan cansado que vine a mi cuarto a descansar.

¿?: (saco su espada y le apunto a dust) ¡me dan igual tus razones basura de todos modos morirás!

Skylar: (antes que el primero pudiera llegar a dust Salí de debajo de la cama y clave el cuchillo un su corazón) ¡AHORA!

Sweetie asomo la cabeza y concentro su magia en la capucha y comprobamos la teoría de que ella todo lo hacía estallar porque de hecho su capucha estallo dejándolo en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras agarraba su cara cosa que yo aproveche y corrí para luego saltar y caer de 4 cascos en su cabeza saltando sobre ella una y otra vez hasta que la volví puré.

Me quite del cuerpo del que aplaste su cabeza y luego me agarre un poco el pecho en definitiva no estaba totalmente curado así que debía tener cuidado, como sea los otros se me quedaron viendo casi que horrorizados.

Bloom: 0-0 te juro que si no es porque sé que no eres una potra saldría de aquí gritando como loca.

Skylar: ¬-¬ como sea solo vamos de una vez a por twinkle.

Las 5 salimos del cuarto y fuimos hasta donde nos había dicho dust al llegar a diferencia de root los guardias no estaban dentro si no fuera del cuarto parados en el pasillo.

Skylar: tch esto va a ser un poco difícil, tengo que eliminarlos antes que nos vean o va a ser una molestia para matarlos luego… -_- eso y que además alertarían a los que estén dentro junto a twinkle.

En ese momento scoot y rising sonrieron y ambas caminaron a los guardias scoot a la delantera cuando estos las vieron de inmediato caminaron hasta ellas dispuestos a golpearlas o matarlas, para mi sorpresa scoot se ganó su atención burlándose de ellos y rising tomo aire y dio un chillido que termino tumbando a ambos guardias al suelo, luego ambas volvieron.

Rising: (sonrió más que contenta) listo.

Bloom: jeje esta vez elis se lució enseñándote eso rising (se llevó un casco al mentón) ¿pero de donde habrá sacado la idea?

Scoot: (miro a rising un poco apenada) amm yo lo sé, y rising no te vayas a molestar pero la saco de unos molestos murciélagos que nos atacaron antes.

Rising: -_- bien hare como que no escuche eso.

Skyler: (Camine hasta los dos inconscientes y les corte el cuello a cada uno) bien hecho ambas pero recuerden que aun tenemos algo que hacer (luego de eso arrastre los cuerpos a una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías) rising pega el oído a la puerta y dime que escuchas.

Rising: (hizo lo que le pedí y luego me miro) umm de hecho nada, pareciera como si estuviera vacío.

Esta vez fui yo metí el espejo bajo su puerta para ver dentro pero las luces estaban apagadas, apenas si pude distinguir una silueta de un poni metido en la cama, sonreí un poco e intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, esta vez applebloom le dio un clip para pelo a scoot y ella lo uso en la cerradura, para mi sorpresa en menos de 5 segundos escuchamos un ligero click de la puerta y poco a poco ella abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación casi no se veía nada pero pudimos ver en la cama un poni acostado así que me acerque poco a poco y confirme que era un unicornio quien estaba dormido, ya sabiendo quien era solo levante la daga con mi escasa magia ya y le atravesé el cuello, este despertó solo para agarrarse el cuello intentando para el sangrado pero fue en vano, saque la daga y pronto este dejo de moverse.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces del cuarto y para nuestra sorpresa 4 encapuchados y entre ellos un unicornio de túnica blanca con su cuerno encendido nos rodearon.

¿?: oh vaya nightmare no mentía cuando dijo que tendríamos que andarnos con ojo por esta noche, ¿quien diría que 5 potras entrarían y me intentarían matar?

Skylar: -_- genial nada puede ser fácil ¿verdad? (me lleve un casco a la cara y suspire) agg en fin supongo que tú eres twinkle ¿así que quien es el de la cama?

Twinkle: (levanto sus cascos sonriendo como si nada) solo un potro que encontré por ahí y se me ocurrió usarlo de señuelo, y veo que funciono bastante bien.

Ni bien dicho eso corrí a la cama y al quitar la sabana de verdad en la cama había un pequeño potrillo unicornio quien ya había pasado al otro lado con su mirada llena de terror.

Eso fue un golpe directo a mis entrañas peor que si me hubieran cortado algún miembro, mordí mis labios en pura frustración ya que el único que lo había matado era yo, las niñas no aguantaron y cayeron sentadas llorando al ver que era verdad mientras que yo solo mire al unicornio vacíamente.

Skylar: eres basura twinkle, solo a un maldito cobarde haría algo tan bajo como eso.

Twinkle: (el me miro sin perder para nada esa sonrisa) mira quien fue a hablar, la única que lo mato… no eres nadie para hablar de remedo de potra.

Skylar: (mire a los otros que iban con twinkle) agg no lo mate por que quise, pero supongo que tampoco puedo excusarme así que ignorare eso de momento, (volví a mirarlo y ladee un poco la cabeza) entonces como será ¿morirás a la manera rápido o te resistes y te mato lenta, cortante y dolorosamente?

Twinkle: (sacudió su casco) naaa paso de ambas, 0u0 prefiero que mueras tú, (miro a sus otros acompañantes) ya mátenla por favor que tengo algunos pendientes aun y no quiero llegar tarde.

De inmediato los tres que lo acompañaban sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a acercarse a nosotras, las niñas aun estaban en shock así que me levante a dos patas y golpee el suelo con fuerza para hacerlas reaccionar, eso funciono pero ya ellos estaban muy cerca por lo que nos pegamos lomo a lomo.

Skylar: (tome la daga en la boca) tengan cuidado, esas cosas se vuelven niebla cuando las atacas, sweetie usa tu magia contra ellos es lo más efectivo que tenemos.

Con eso dicho el primero ataco, tomo un hacha entre sus cascos y la balanceo a los lados a donde estábamos así que tuve que intentar bloquearla y de hecho casi lo lograba, evite que le diera a las niñas pero me mando a volar en contra de uno de los libreros del sitio, el segundo de ellos con una lanza intento perforar la cabeza de applebloom pero al parecer elis le dio entrenamiento espartano por que en vez de esquivar a los lados o algo cargo de frente y fue más rápida que el lancero logrando patearlo en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder, el último de ellos usaba zapatos de metal y con ellos salto para intentar aplastar a scoot pero sorpresa, la potra se elevó de su sitio y cuando este cayo ella le pateo la cabeza con fuerza mandándolo a comer suelo.

El del hacha al aun estar cerca levanto su hacha para intentar cortar en dos a rising así que ella como respuesta corrió y dio una patada a sus testículos aprovechando que el tipo estaba a dos patas pero su patada simplemente paso a través de el sin afectarlo y él ya estaba por bajar el hacha cuando sweetie uso su magia en la capucha para estallarle la cara y hacerlo retroceder.

yo aproveche la ocasión y corrí a donde él estaba y al estar agarrando sus cara no me vio, primero salte para hacerle un corte en por todo su lomo cosa que logre y él se retorcía de dolor, cuando aterrice en el suelo volví a saltar directo a su cuello y esta vez pase a través sin herirlo pero cuando se volvió a materializar este comenzó a rasgarse el cuello desesperado sangrando de su boca hasta que cayo.

Absolutamente todos pararon lo que hacían y miraban a ese que acababa de caer mientras que yo camine hasta su cuerpo y le arranque un pedazo del cuello con los dientes, escupí el pedazo y de su cuello tome en mi boca la daga totalmente ensangrentada.

Skylar: umm interesante, si no retiras el objeto en cuestión cuando se vuelven a materializar queda atorado en sus cuerpos (yo solo sonreí mientras que todos comenzaban a temblar al verme) parece que ya encontré la forma de matarlos a todos, disfruten de sus últimos momentos.

Los otros dos cambiaron su atención a mi debido al miedo de ver esa escena y ambos cargaron a la vez en mi contra, el lancero dio un giro con su lanza para golpearme en un costado así que decidí mejor saltar por encima de la lanza cosa que logre apenas pero estando en el aire no podía evitar la patada que estaba por recibir del otro así que solo me cubrí con mis cascos y espere el golpe pero no llego, al ver de nuevo entre rising y scoot habían mordido la cola de este y fallo el ataque.

Gracias a eso fui capaz de aterrizar frente al lancero y saltar a su cuello, este no se convirtió en niebla si no que más bien opto por saltar a un lado para evadirme, habiendo evadido mi ataque el de inmediato cargo a donde yo estaba intentando atravesarme con su lanza pero antes que lo lograra lance el cuchillo directo a su cara obligándolo a parar y cubrirse del mismo pero me dio el tiempo que necesite para ponerme frente a él y patearlo en sus partes bajas con todo lo que tenía haciéndolo caer al suelo llorando.

Ya con él en el suelo solo salte a su cabeza y con ambos cascos la gire hasta que escuche como su cuello se partió, eso nos dejaba solo al peleador y a twinkle que comenzó a sudar frio.

Twinkle: ¡Cómo Pueden Ser Tan Inútiles? ¡Son Solo Potras Acaba Con Ellas De Una Vez!

El peleador choco sus cascos y luego corrió a donde estaban las niñas, mala jugada de su parte ya que ellas no eran exactamente las más débiles, de hecho al verlo correr hacia ellas rising dio un chillido ultrasónico que basto para desorientarlo y que terminara tropezando y cayendo al suelo, una vez en el suelo antes que pudiera recuperarse sweetie estallo su capucha cegándolo y dejándolo sordo y applebloom y scoot patearon una a cada lado de su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate, luego retrocedieron y todas miraron a otro lado cuando tome la daga y le atravesé el corazón.

En ese momento me separe del cuerpo de ese y mire a twinkle quien estaba temblando sin posibilidad de escapar por el hecho que para llegar a la puerta tendría que lograr pasarme y por mantener el escudo tampoco era capaz de usar magia luego mire a las niñas con una sonrisa decaída.

Skylar: chicas tengo que pedirles que salgan del cuarto ahora, no quiero que vean lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Lo dije y todas se miraron entre ellas indecisas de que hacer al mirar los cuerpos en la habitación ya eso les decía que no iba a ser muy agradable lo que se venía y sobre todo scoot quien ya sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando estaba enojado, scoot convenció a sweetie y a applebloom de salir pero rising se negó a salir así que solo se quedó dentro.

Twinkle espero a que las demás se fueran y sonrió un poco confiado por el hecho de ser solo nosotras dos contra él.

Twinkle: (tomo un estoque de su capucha) ¿no estas siendo demasiado arrogante al hacer salir al resto potra?

Ya la verdad estaba tan enojado que no podía ni mantener las apariencias para no asustar a las niñas y rising al ver mi rostro temió un poco pero yo no dejaba de mirar al unicornio quien estaba confiado.

Skylar: rising de verdad sal de aquí.

Rising: ni hablar, tú también estas grave, no puedo solo dejarte sola.

Twinkle: (se lanzó e intento atravesarme con la estoque) ¡suficiente charla solo mueran!

Esquive las primeras tres estocadas antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y el confiadamente volvió a intentar atravesarme pero salte a un lado y el termino clavando la estoque en el marco de la cama, su arma quedo atorada y no pudo sacarla antes que lo pateara en el pecho haciendo que la soltara, y rising para ayudar corrió y salto ayudada con sus alas para golpearlo en la cara logrando entre ambas tumbarlo al suelo.

Antes que este se levantara con el cuchillo le corte las articulaciones de sus patas dejándolo imposibilitado de levantarse y además también me subí en su cabeza para mantenerla en el suelo y golpe por golpe fui rompiendo su cuerno hasta que logre romperlo por completo este dio un último grito antes de caer inconsciente así que me baje de él y mire a rising.

Skylar: listo rising, gracias por la ayuda pero ya espérame afuera junto con las demás.

Rising: (me miro enojada) ¿sorrow por qué tanta insistencia en que te dejemos solo?

Skylar: (comencé a limpiar el cuchillo un poco) ya lo dije no quiero que vean lo que hare.

Rising: ¿pero de que hablas? ya los he visto matar a ti y a elis de las maneras más horribles, -.- hace solo un minuto le arrancaste la garganta a un poni mordiéndolo y sacaste de ella la daga ¿así que cual sería la diferencia ahora? (se sentó y cruzo sus cascos) No me pienso ir y dejarte solo ya lo dije.

Skylar: (por primera vez desde que está con nosotros termine gritándole a rising) ¡Solo Sal De Una Jodida Vez Rising!

Ella un poco aterrada salió rápido del cuarto y me concentre en el ex unicornio primero lo patee logrando que despertara y me mirara aterrado, en ese momento sonreí mostrando ligeramente los dientes pero eso basto para que se congelara.

Skylar: te seré sincero, en estos momentos no sabes cuánto te odio a ti y me odio a mí por lo que le paso a ese potro, eso es algo que no me voy a perdonar la verdad y creo que eso va a ser solo una de las tantas cosas que hice de las que me arrepiento en estos momentos, si solo hubieras sido menos idiota y solo poner un muñeco o algo yo no lo hubiera matado, pero eso ya no importa, por eso es que no me voy a conformar con matarte twinkle, naa te voy a hacer sufrir como nada.

Twinkle: (me miro llorando aterrado) ¿q- quien demonios eres monstruo?

Skylar: (me reí un poco por ser llamado así) bueno creo que esa palabra me encaja, en fin supongo que al menos puedo decirte quien te mato, puedes llamarme sorrow.

Sin más que decir lo primero que hice fue quebrar los huesos de sus extremidades en al menos 2 partes a base de repetidos golpes para luego tomar el cuchillo abrirle el lomo y sacar algunas vertebras de su columna, luego tome la lanza de uno de los muertos y la mentí en su boca y ayudado con ella me asegure de partir su mandíbula al abrírsela mas de lo que se podia.

Los gritos que daba en el proceso eran desgarradores pero eso no me detuvo, de verdad lo quería hacer sufrir así que seguí, al tener la mandíbula partida se me hizo fácil el abrir su boca y arrancar diente por diente con la daga para luego separar su mandíbula del cuerpo.

Ya en ese momento el tipo era un mar de dolor y ya para terminarlo abrí la boca y lo mordí en el cuello asegurándome de beber cada gota de sangre mordiendo con cada vez más fuerza y desgarrado aún más su cuello hasta que finalmente cayo sin vida en ese momento me separe de él y me limpie un poco la boca con un casco.

Solo por casualidad logre ver mi reflejo en el espejo de la habitación y la verdad en esos momentos si parecía un total monstruo con la forma de una potra, ojos con un ligero brillo rojizo, dientes afilados como sierras, mi pelaje era un desastre entre el rosa natural, la sangre azul de esas cosas y la sangre roja de los unicornios, una enorme herida en el pecho admito que un poco mal cosida, y melena manchada de sangre casi por completo.

Skylar: tch de verdad un completo monstruo por un lado.

Como sea camine a donde estaba el potro y al menos le cerré los ojos y me disculpe con él, de verdad me odiaba en ese momento, solo por andar con la prisa cometí una tremenda estupidez y lo sabía, prometí que cuando todo terminara me iba a asegurar que al menos tuviera un buen funeral.

Salí de la habitación y fuera estaban todas las niñas temblando un poco pero ninguna dijo nada así que fui yo el que hablo.

Skylar: vamos, aún tenemos que encargarnos de uno para que todo lo que hicimos valga la pena, rising de nuevo así sea el sonido de una cucaracha me avisas de inmediato.


	87. Batalla por appaloosa

Cap 87: Batalla por appaloosa.

Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al cuarto de dust para descansar un poco al menos pero era molesto que nos encontráramos con tantas patrullas rondando, de hecho nos encontramos con el triple de lo normal y todas en busca de algo, imagine que ya se dieron cuenta de los muertos o de que las niñas escaparon pero gracias al oído de rising logramos evadirlas y llegar al cuarto de dust.

El de hecho estaba saliendo del baño y absolutamente todas a excepción mía se sonrojaron bastante.

Dust: (nos miró mas rojo que un tomate por alguna razón) ¿que no saben que hay algo que se llama privacidad por lo que deberían de tocar antes de entrar?

Skylar: -_- no cuando están en medio de una fortaleza enemiga y te están buscando, como sea dust ¿te molesta si descansamos aquí un rato?

Dust: O.O ¿le dieron un golpetazo en la cabeza o algo? Que un lunático me pida permiso para descansar en mi cuarto es algo.

Skylar: ¬.¬ ¿y por qué rayos sería un lunático?

Dust: -_- ¿acaso te viste en un espejo? esa es la imagen de una pesadilla y peor cuando eres una potra en tu caso no sabría si llamar a la guardia o a un exorcista, como sea pueden descansar pero tu sorrow ni se te ocurra acostarte en la cama si no te das un jodido baño con jabón y cloro a ver si se te quita el olor y la sangre de encima.

Scoot: ¬-¬ naa creo que necesitaremos algo más potente que jabón y cloro.

Skylar: ooh ¿ya decidieron romper el silencio? Como sea tomare la oferta y me daré un buen baño.

Camine hasta el baño y asegure la puerta del baño, me deje caer en la puerta y me agarre el pecho con fuerza ya que un rato después de haber salido del cuarto de twinkle comenzó a dolerme el pecho pero no quería que las niñas se asustaran aún más.

Como sea mientras intentaba pasar un poco el dolor escuche una conversación que me dejo frio en el acto e hizo que el dolor pasara a segundo plano.

Rising: scoot ¿sabes que es lo que nos oculta sorrow cierto?

Scoot: (al parecer estaba bebiendo algo por que escuche como se atraganto) cof cof ¿d- de qué hablas rising? ¿Sorrow nos está escondiendo algo?

Bloom: scoot apestas para mentir casi tanto como applejack, es obvio que algo sabes, apenas sorrow nos dijo que saliéramos tú lo apoyaste, eso y que impediste como fuera que miráramos dentro de la habitación cuando normalmente eres la más curiosa de nosotras después de rising.

Rising: (comenzó sollozar) scoot por favor dime que es.

Scoot: ¿r- rising? ¿Por qué empiezas a llorar?

Rising: porque desde que nos conocimos es la primera vez que el me grita enojado scoot… incluso cuando lo intente matar él no se enojó, y quiero entender el porqué de su enfado si yo solo me preocupaba por él.

Esta de más decir que las tres pegaron un lindo grito - que el ¡QUE!

Sweetie: ¿estas bromeando? ¡Hemos hecho cosas mucho peores y no le importó para nada!

Bloom: (ella hablo con claro enojo) scoot esta vez si tienes que decírnoslo porque si antes que vaya haya y lo patee hasta que le bese los cacos a rising mientras le pide disculpas.

Dust: ¿no crees que eso sería tentar la suerte pequeña? De lo que he oído de él, eso jamás pasaría y de hecho terminarías muuuy mal si lo haces.

Sweetie: tranquilo cuando se trata de potras como nosotras es solo un lindo gatito, por eso nos sorprende que le gritara a rising, así que scoot por favor dínoslo.

Rising: te lo ruego scoot.

Scoot: (escuche algo caer al suelo así que supuse que sería ella) chicas de verdad lo lamento pero eso no es algo que les pueda decir, les jure que no diría nada a él y a elis, rising vas a tener que preguntarle a él directamente amiga de verdad que lo siento.

Rising: (comenzó a llorar un poco) ¿tan malo así es que no me lo puedes decir?

Scoot: agg si, de hecho si les dijera ya nunca más me podría considerar su amiga.

Rising: en- entonces cuando salga le preguntare directamente.

Eso era malo a todo lo que podía, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era el tener que explicarle eso a rising y la verdad tampoco quería tener que mentir, de tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza me comencé a hiperventilar un poco y termino en un buen dolor en el pecho que me hizo golpear la puerta con la cabeza sin querer y eso les llamo la atención a todos.

Dust: ¿hey todo bien allí dentro? (toco la puerta y quería responder pero no podía, la herida en mi pecho se comenzó a abrir un poco y era un infierno de dolor lo que tenía) hey ya nos estas preocupando responde de una vez.

Scoot: 0.0 hay no ¿recuerdan lo que nos dijo antes? ¡Debe Ser Que El Tiempo Del Hechizo Se Acabó! ¡Tenemos Que Entrar Ya!

Dust: (giro la perilla pero no abrió) descuiden tengo la llave del baño en el closet.

Comencé a arrastrarme a la bañera para fingir que no pasaba nada pero dust fue más rápido y abrió la puerta antes que llegara a ella, el al verme se detuvo y miro a las niñas sonriendo un poco.

Dust: jeje no se preocupen, solo se quedó dormido en la tina, dejen que termino de bañarlo y salimos.

Sweetie: -_- ¿de verdad le vas a dar un baño a una potra que no es ni tu hermana? Eso es caer bajo amigo.

Dust: ¬_¬ cuando son unas máquinas asesinas eso en definitiva no cuenta, ahora esperen mientras lo baño y lo traigo.

Dust cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro y me cargo hasta la bañera con su magia para luego acostarme con cuidado y dejar correr el agua.

Dust: (miro el suelo desde la puerta a hasta donde me agarro) agg rayos el rastro en el suelo no es la sangre de otros ¿cierto? (como no respondía si no que apenas respiraba consiente el continuo) si sigues así morirás sin duda deberías de solo descansar.

Skylar: (me apreté el pecho del dolor y cerré los ojos) no… puedo.

Dust: déjame ver eso (me aparto los cascos de donde me apretaba y lavo con un poco de agua, se sorprendió al ver la herida que me hice totalmente abierta) diablos potra loca esto no es un juego tienes que descansar ahora si es que quieres vivir tan siquiera otro día y eso siendo positivo.

La bañera al llenarse con un poco de agua dust de verdad comenzó a darme un baño para mi sorpresa restregándome con cuidado cada parte del cuerpo.

Dust: agg mira sé que no es mi problema pero si te soy sincero deberías de olvidarte de una vez de tu misión sorrow, a mi manera de ver las cosas creo que es más importante tu vida que el prestigio.

Skylar: no… es… prestigio.

Dust: si no es eso entonces ¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir que de verdad una máquina de matar como tú y esa pegaso de verdad lo hacen por los potros? Por qué esa no me la creo, en la secta de locos esta he visto a toda clase de ponis como ustedes dos y ninguno de ellos lo haría por otra cosa (esta vez solo negué con la cabeza) no qué ¿No eres igual que ellos? (Esta vez asentí pero el sonaba bastante escéptico) sip no me la creo, no es por criticar pero ya has tomado tantas vidas que se me hace muy difícil creer que de verdad te importan las vidas de otros.

Una vez que termino de lavarme mi pelaje y melena volvieron a ser uno rosa y la otra blanca, como sea él se levanto fue hasta el espejo de donde saco un pequeño kit de medicina hilo y agujas.

Dust: (preparo la aguja) si aguantaste hacerte una auto operación supongo que aguantaras esto así que aprieta los dientes.

El corto las suturas a medias y comenzó a coser, yo no pude evitar dar un grito por el dolor pero rápidamente me tape la boca mientras lloraba ya que las chicas lo escucharon y preguntaron que pasaba, dust les respondió algo pero no lo entendía porque estaba por perder la conciencia y de hecho lo termine asiendo me deje caer en la bañera y luego todo se desvaneció.

Pov elis.

Elis: hey celestia (tome el collar de celestia que un unicornio activo por mi) estoy por atacar el pueblo de appaloosa ¿algún problema si destruyo algún edificio?

Tia: elis te agradecería que te contuvieras por favor y estas a buen tiempo los demás también están por comenzar su asalto.

Elis: si como sea ¿qué información tienes de sorrow y las niñas? ¿Ya están en el fuerte?

Tia: si, hable con él hace unas horas lograron entrar y el encontró a las niñas pero me preocupa un poco su estado.

Elis: ¿está herido?

Tia: si… no sé con exactitud qué tan grave esta pero sé que lo está, tch le dije que se retirara y el no obedeció.

Elis: no me sorprende, jamás ha dejado una misión a medias y estoy segura que esta no será la excepción, en fin va a querer que le digas que estoy por atacar así que hazlo, te llamo cuando los destrocemos a todos.

El collar dejo de brillar y mire alrededor, en ese momento estábamos a unos 200 metros del pueblo acostados en la arena y cubiertos por capas del color de la arena que hacía difícil el que nos vieran, detrás de mí estaban solo unos 200 ponis todos preparados para asaltar a mi orden.

Elis: je dirigiendo un ejército y ya no soy parte de la armada, jamás espere que lo haría de nuevo.

Rainbow: amm elis ¬_¬ eso es algo que definitivamente no debes decir en estos momentos.

Pinkie: si es casi como si invocaras la mala suerte.

Star: -_- eso (me señalo a algunos soldados nerviosos) y que el que digas algo así tira la moral por el suelo.

Shy: O.O (miro a los soldados temblando) amm creo que ya quiero regresar a casa.

Spike: elis (decir que el dragón estaba nervioso era poco) ¿estas segura que este plan funcionara?

Elis: siempre y cuando hagan lo que les pedí si, (los mire muy seria) pero es mejor que lo pregunte de nuevo, ¿están seguros de querer involucrarse en esto? A mi punto de vista los 6 somos solo civiles, la diferencia es que yo antes fui parte del ejército y las guerras para mí son más normales que respirar, pero ese no es ni cerca su caso.

Spike: (se tapo la cara con sus garras) agg no sigas con esa pregunta elis, ya de por si lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí y tomar una taza de chocolate con algunas gemas junto a las chicas, solo tengo 16 años por si no lo sabias y en definitiva jamás en mi vida pensé en unirme al ejército, pero si tengo que hacerlo para salvar a las chicas no pienso dudarlo.

Star: (sonrió burlándose un poco de spike) jeje si ya sé que quieres estar otra vez con tu adorado malvavisco romeo, pero me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a pelear, (cruzo sus cascos y me miro confiada) yo por mi parte no me importa para nada hacer algo así, de hecho es hasta un poco emocionante, nosotros partiéndole el trasero a los malos (sonrió con muuucha malicia) y aparte de eso haciendo que twi y las demás me deban un buen favor.

Elis: -_- sigo opinando que eres de los malos pero en fin… (mire a fluttershy y a pinkie) que hay de ustedes, sé que rainbow es capaz de hacer lo necesario pero no he escuchado nada de ustedes.

Pinkie: no me gusta esto elis y lo sabes, (apretó un poco su casco y me miro un poco decaída) pero esta vez no puedo solo quedarme de cascos cruzados y ver a mas ponis sufrir así… voy a pelear.

Shy: T-T ¿de verdad no puedo irme a casa?

Rainbow: nop (le paso un casco por el hombro y sonrió) tu capacidad de calmar aun a una osa mayor va a ser muy útil con esos potros, además que la ayuda de rien y terion nos viene perfecta.

Elis: bien entonces no lo preguntare más cada uno vaya a su puesto y esperen la señal.

Todos se fueron a sus puestos a excepción de rainbow que iría conmigo y me gire hasta estar frente a todos los soldados.

Elis: bien señores estamos a punto de llevar acabo el ataque de nuestras vidas, dentro de unos momentos estaremos liberando el pueblo de appaloosa de todos los sectarios y espectros que están dentro así que seré breve, damas y caballeros si tienen alguna duda o simplemente no quieren hacer esto, esta es la única oportunidad que tendrán para dejar sus armas y largarse (señale al pueblo) porque una vez allá nuestro enemigo no va a ser indulgente, esta será una lucha de matar o morir y eso lo digo por experiencia así que es mejor que ya se hayan hecho antes a la idea porque somos el ejército de equestria… no un club de niños mimados por lo que espero de ustedes solo lo mejor y solo me resta decir (sonreí bastante confiada) no se atrevan a morir allí dentro porque después de esto jeje °w° ¡nos vamos a meter la borrachera de nuestras vidas y haremos leyenda en el imperio más por la borrachera que por la pelea!

Cada uno de los soldados se rieron un poco perdiendo el miedo y se miraban un poco más confiados así que ese fue el momento en el que me levanté quitándome la capa y corrí al pueblo, los demás soldados y rainbow me siguieron los pegasos y batponis liderados por rainbow y los terrestres y unicornios por mí.

Los del pueblo ni vieron bien que rayos fue lo que paso cuando todos nosotros comenzamos nuestro ataque sobre ellos, cuando estábamos a 50 metros los arqueros y magos unicornios comenzaron a disparar las flechas explosivas y hechizos incendiarios sobre todo lo que estuviera en las calles matando una gran cantidad de un solo golpe y provocando el pánico y confusión a los sectarios, sin hacerse esperar luego vino el asalto aéreo, todo lo que tuviera alas a excepción de mi pasaron sobre el pueblo arrojando cristales explosivos a los grupos formados eliminando a algunos y esparciendo a muchos otros.

Pero de entre las otras calles y los interiores de las casas comenzaron a llegar las tropas del enemigo, y ahí fue el turno de mi escuadrón todos tomamos nuestras armas y corrimos al centro del pueblo y comenzamos a pelear contra todo cuando llegara al sitio.

Yo por mi parte guarde los guantes y tome las espadas de viento con mis manos comenzando a eliminar uno por uno mientras avanzábamos al centro del pueblo, ya que no tenía a sorrow cerca no podía desperdiciar la magia que tenía por lo tanto opte por los ataques centrados solo a puntos vitales de manera rápida así que en el trayecto de la entrada del pueblo al centro del mismo ya había acabado con alrededor de 20 enemigos al decapitarlos, cortar sus gargantas o bien solo atravesar sus corazones.

Los otros que me acompañaban no estaban tan lejos tampoco celestia y luna no mentían cuando dijeron que les darían ventaja a sus soldados ya que no solo les dio armaduras encantadas para más fuerza y resistencia sino que también les dio armas de lo más extrañas.

En un momento te intentaban cortar con una espada y al siguiente tenías que estar esquivando un jodido látigo en el que se separaba la hoja de la espada, o de esquivar una lanza pasabas a tener que defenderte de una bala mágica que estas podían disparar de la parte baja de la misma, el caso de los que manejaban hachas era mucho mas exagerado en mi opinión una ¿jodida hacha propulsada? Apuesto que esa se le ocurrió a luna.

Pero lo realmente impresionante fue el arma de los arqueros, aunque ellos usaban el arco a largas distancias en el combate dentro de la ciudad optaron por el arma entregada por celestia, era algo así como una ballesta solo que con barriles giratorios capaces de disparar 7 flechas una detrás de otra y para cargar solo hacía falta abrir el barril y meter el cartucho de flechas previamente preparado, y esas ni eran todas las armas que ellas desarrollaron según entendí.

Como sea yo mate 20 a base de mi velocidad y experiencia leyendo a mis oponentes pero ellos mataron un promedio de 9 o 10 cada uno así que logramos llegar al centro del pueblo y mantuvimos nuestra posición, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando de las ventanas de las casas comenzaron a disparar ya fueran hechizos o flechas, eso nos complicaba bastante las cosas, entre 3 unicornios del grupo lograron crear una barrera que impedía los proyectiles entrar pero ellos se detuvieron de disparar por un momento y al siguiente dispararon y las flechas atravesaron la barrera como si no existiera hiriendo a muchos de nosotros en el proceso.

Resistimos por un tiempo hasta que vi de nuevo los pegasos volvieron a hacer una pasada lanzando bombas a todos los que pudieron y vi el momento oportuno.

Elis: (un jodido corruptor me ataco con un par de cierras y por poco me arranca las alas pero con ambas espadas logre bloquear a tiempo dándome tiempo de patearlo lejos y luego lanzarme por su cabeza el primer corte se deshizo de las sombras y el segundo lo decapito) ¡Lancen La Señal Ahora!

Dicho y hecho un unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y apunto al cielo disparando en alto una esfera que estallo y formo mi marca en el cielo.

Rainbow: (ella gano velocidad cayendo en picada y corrigió el rumbo para hacer una pasada y cortar a todo espectro cuanto estuviera a su paso y terminar decapitando un lobo a mi lado y frenar) ¡Demonios Elis Hay Demasiados De Ellos Aquí, Si Seguimos Así No Aguantaremos Por Mucho Más!

Elis: (enterré mis espadas en el pecho de un lobo para levantarlo y patear el cadáver contra unos esqueletos que estaban por atacar a un soldado descuidado) lo sé, por eso ya di la señal solo espero que no tarden tanto o nos la veremos feas.

¿?: (uno de los soldados enrollo el cuello de un seeker con la espada látigo y halo decapitándolo) ¡Capitana Estamos Sufriendo Bajas!

Justo en ese momento mire alrededor y ya teníamos 12 caídos de nuestro lado y unos cuantos heridos, chasquee la lengua un poco frustrada y me lance a volar, cambie al arco y comencé a disparar por todos lados flechas explosivas a cada ventana de las casas provocando que algunas comenzaran a quemarse, como quería los arqueros al verme amenazarlos se concentraron en mi pero me las arregle para evadir todas las flechas y seguir disparando a las ventanas hasta que por todo el pueblo resonó un tremendo rugido que hizo que todos los combates cesaran.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte el temblor hasta que al final pudimos ver llegar al pueblo a una creatura cuadrúpeda de cerca de 6 metros de alto y 5 de largo, su cuerpo estaba hecho mayormente de espinas rojas que cada una era capaz de moverse y despedía una extraña niebla entre morada y verde, sus patas eran enormes y cada una terminaba en 5 filosas garras tamaño poni, su cola era larga y gruesa parecida a la de un dragón pero recubierta con las mismas espinas de principio a fin, en su cabeza las espinas eran reemplazadas por lo que creo eran escamas y de ella sobresalían 2 largos cuernos curvos que apuntaban hacia arriba, sus ojos eran pequeños comparados al tamaño de su cabeza y eran de un color blanco y su hocico era alargado con filosos dientes y de él no paraba de salir una baba de color negra.

¿?: dulce luna… (mas de uno de nuestros soldados comenzaron a temblar del terror al verlo) sálvanos de esta pesadilla.

Elis: (aterrice en medio de todos los soldados de mi lado) ¡Olvídense De Las Princesas Porque Ellas No Están Aquí! (apunte mi arco a esa cosa) ¡Así Que Tomen Sus Armas Y Prepárense Para Tumbar A Ese Belian!

Rainbow: (se detuvo volando a mi lado con su espada en boca) ¡Si Sabes Su Nombre Sabes Su Punto Débil Así Que Empieza A Cantar!

Elis: ¡a menos que tengas un jodido edificio lleno de explosivos para arrancar esas espinas olvídate de puntos débiles, esa cosa es capaz de aguantar lo que sea que lancemos así que es básicamente una batalla de desgaste hasta nuevo aviso!

Rainbow: (comenzó a sudar de mas) nada bueno.

Elis: vuelve con tu escuadrón y traigan la mayor cantidad de bombas que puedan rainbow yo me encargo de jugar con el gatito sobrecrecido (ella de inmediato partió y mire a los soldados) ¡Yo Me Encargare Del Gato Ustedes Concéntrense En Los Demás!

Todos chocaron sus armas con el suelo y respondieron con ánimo - ¡a la orden!.

Aprovechando que el belian estaba aún lejos de los demás volé lo más rápido que pude a él y comencé a disparar a su cara con las flechas explosivas así logre llamar su atención, esa cosa dio un rugido ensordecedor que me desoriento un poco y por eso casi me agarra con un golpe de sus patas pero recogí mis alas y solo por eso me salve, antes de tocar suelo las volví a estirar a tiempo para no chocar con él y en cambio volé por debajo del belian y dispare de 4 flechas a la vez.

Al notar que estaba bajo el este estiro las espinas de su abdomen y se dejó caer sobre mí, no me dio el tiempo para salir pero afortunadamente no me atravesó con las espinas pero si quede entre ellas y este lo noto, apretó sus espinas en su abdomen contra su cuerpo y así me logro atrapar entre ellas, de inmediato comencé a sentirme fatal ya que la niebla que rodeaba su cuerpo era venenosa pero antes que pasara a peor cargue 2 flechas acidas y dos explosivas y las dispare a la base de la espina logrando arrancarla y liberarme.

De inmediato me aleje y comencé a toser por el veneno pero aun así no le quite la vista y vaya que me salvo eso ya que al verme lejos me lanzo un escupitajo de esa cosa negra que salía de su boca y logre esquivar, pero la casa en la que aterrizo quedo hecha liquido en cuestión de segundos.

Elis: hay rayos… (comencé a sudar frio) esto es muy malo, (estaba por saltar a donde estaba así que dispare 4 flechas a sus ojos y este se cubrió los ojos con sus patas) la última vez que nos enfrentamos con uno teníamos el apoyo de rail y solo por eso fue que lo destrozamos, tch si no caigo sin magia aquí entonces voy a ser jodidamente afortunada.

Cambie a una espada de viento y la de fuego y me lance a su cara, este me apunto con algunas espinas y las disparo a directo a mí pero las logre evadir así que me lanzo un zarpazo descendente, recogí mis alas y logre pasar entre sus garras y directo a su cara, cargue ambas espadas y di un giro horizontal para lanzar dos cortes a sus ojos, este cerro sus parpados y resistió el ataque pero no pudo ver que con la punta de ambas espadas logre atravesar el parpado y liberar una gran cantidad de energía dentro de su ojo logrando cegarlo de un ojo y por fin haciéndolo rugir por el dolor pero antes que pudiera ir por el otro este salto hacia atrás haciéndome sacar mis espadas de su ojo y aparte atacando por lo que me retire lo más rápido que pude.

El belian enojado comenzó a correr mientras me disparaba espinas cargadas en veneno así que salí en carrera huyendo de esa cosa y esquivando sus ataque hasta que vi en el pueblo algo que podría al menos darme una oportunidad, cambie al arco y cargue varias flecas acidas para luego dispararlas a las bases de un anuncio de bienvenida gigante, las bases se derritieron y este comenzó a caer, deje de huir justo donde caería el anuncio y pase a esquivar las espinas y disparar a su cara pero apenas le hacían aruños mis ataques, este al estar enfurecido solo corrió a donde yo estaba sin darle importancia al anuncio, salto para intentar atraparme pero lo evadí alejándome de él y el anuncio le cayó encima tumbándolo al suelo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad volé directo por su otro ojo pero este logro levantarse como si el anuncio solo fuera una manta y salto dando una vuelta y lanzando un azote con su cola, no me dio el tiempo de esquivar así que me cambie a las espadas y me cubrí con ellas pero la fuerza del coletazo me mando a volar y termine atravesando una casa por completo y rebotando en el suelo para terminar incrustada en la pared de otra casa.

Apenas si me mantenía consiente luego de ese ataque y esa cosa venía corriendo a donde estaba con su boca abierta pero para mi suerte en ese momento un ejército de pegasos volaron sobre el belian y dejaron caer una lluvia de bombas encima del deteniendo su avance y haciéndolo rugir por todo el daño que recibía de las explosiones, rainbow voló a donde estaba y me saco de la pared para montarme en su lomo y salir volando de allí.

Rainbow: (Se rio un poco) supongo que tengo que alabarte por aguantar un ataque de esa cosa.

Elis: (tosí un poco y sonreí) eso se lo debo a celestia (le mostré un brazalete blanco en mi pata con el símbolo de un escudo dorado en el) si no fuera por la barrera que esta cosa creo, no la cuento.

Mientras que los pegasos lo bombardeaban y el belian intentaba resistir los ataques un enorme circulo de color celeste con varias inscripciones en él y patrones de estrellas de un color rojo se comenzó a formar en el cielo sobre el belian luego este comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido hasta que los pegasos se alejaron y del cielo fue disparado un enorme rayo de un color azul que cubrió por completo al belian haciéndolo rugir como nada, cuando este termino de ser disparado el belian ya no tenía espinas ni escamas y de hecho había perdido la cola y tenía varios pedazos de carne faltantes pero aun así esa cosa seguía viva y dispuesta a luchar.

Elis: tch mierda ¿aun después de eso no muere? Rainbow bájame y ayúdame tenemos que acabarlo ya.

Rainbow: (sonrió confiada) tu relájate y disfruta.

Para mi sorpresa el belian fue asaltado por varias detonaciones seguidas que terminaron arrancando por pedazos su cuerpo acabando con él y al ver de dónde venían mire el tren en el que vinimos comandado por spike quien estaba apuntando al belian, la verdad estaba más que cambiado, podíamos olvidarnos de la forma de postres, esa cosa era metal puro y en el techo del mismo varias armas estaban montadas y siendo disparadas por ponis, entre esas armas, cañones y lanza flechas con un sistema parecido al de las armas de los arqueros solo que estas era más grandes y tenían fuego continuo al ser operada por varios ponis.

El tren paro en medio del pueblo y abrió todos los vagones desplegando a todos los soldados que de inmediato se unieron a la lucha contra los sectarios y espectros y claro esta luego de acabar con el belian las armas del mismo dieron apoyo a las tropas de tierra, los sectarios al verse sin su belian quisieron escapar pero el pueblo entero estaba rodeado de nuestras tropas comandadas por starlight quienes les trancaron las vías de escape y al haber convocado una barrera anti trasportes los obligaron a permanecer en el pueblo y tener que cubrirse, mire entre los edificios y logre distinguir a pinkie y a shy quienes traían a una enorme cantidad de potros junto con algunos soldados más quienes les abrieron camino al tren y embarcaron a los potros así que era un hecho que nuestra distracción había funcionado.

Shy y pinkie seguían buscando entre edificios siendo cubiertas por los soldados mientras que el resto se concentró en eliminar a todos los enemigos que quedaban aun en el pueblo, al ver esto sonreí y rainbow lo noto.

Elis: jeje está decidido rainbow appaloosa es nuestra.

Rainbow: (a diferencia mía ella no estaba tan contenta que digamos) así que esto es una guerra.

Elis: naa esto apenas es una batalla rainbow, ve a canterlot y te diré que estas en una guerra eso te lo aseguro, bajemos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Rainbow me bajo al suelo y luego ambas nos unimos al ataque.

* * *

Buenas a todos, -w- perdón por la tardanza pero es que me entretuve de mas con algunas cosillas... eeen fin.

¬u¬ alguien por aquí a visto varias películas de exorcismo ¿eh? pero viruz se nota viejo que te gusta lavar por gusto, pa sábanas blancas pos las usas negras y pa cuando la tipa saque sangre por esos lados pos te ahorras el polo de lavar... quedaría el 'hedor del mal'... xD y si eres tan perezoso como yo pos dejas que tu nariz se acostumbre al olor y listo... 0u0 y si lavas pos al menos te ahoras el quita manchas.

xD jajaja bueno el dildo depende de que espíritu estemos hablando... ¬u¬ si te crees viejo que a un súcubos lo espantas con eso estas mas que muerto amigo... ummm 0.o ¿un dildo de plata bendecido por la iglesia?... ... ¬_¬ la iglesia que bendiga algo así me la presentan pero creo que sería lo único que te salva en tal caso.

-u- y bueno que decir... por algo siempre les digo el grupo de locas a esas seis ¿no? ¬u¬ no podías sinceramente esperar a que las dejara como tiernas angelitas.


	88. Alcalis

Cap 88: Alcalis.

Después de unas horas habían cesado todos los combates y unos cuantos sectarios quienes se rindieron fueron detenidos, bajamos el generador del escudo en el centro del pueblo, lo activamos y el pueblo y un poco más haya fue cubierto por completo con una barrera de color celeste casi indetectable… en ese momento oficialmente pudimos relajarnos.

Me acerque a un unicornio y le pedí que usara su magia en el collar para llamar a celestia, ella al poco respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Tia: elis como fue todo por haya ¿lograron tomar appaloosa y rescatar a los potros?

Elis: jeje sip… °u° appaloosa pertenece a equestria de nuevo y todos los potros y heridos están siendo atendidos por los médicos que trajimos.

Tia: (sonó muy deprimida) ¿cuantas fueron las bajas de nuestra parte?

Elis: (esta vez si respondí seria por respeto a los caídos) fueron 323 soldados que dieron sus vidas para lograr esta victoria princesa, lo lamento.

Luna: (suspiro muy decaída) era de esperarse las bajas elis, ya estábamos preparadas para ellas.

Elis: como sea esto aún no acaba, necesito que contacten con sorrow y que me dé un informe de la situación del fuerte, no es conveniente asaltar sin información.

Tia: agg déjame intentar de nuevo el contactarlo.

Elis: (levante una ceja) ¿intentar de nuevo?

Luna: hace horas que perdimos el contacto con él, desde que hablamos contigo la última vez hemos intentado hablarle pero nadie contesta, ni él ni las niñas.

Elis: tch demonios (mire a los demás que me miraban aterrados) preparen a todo aquel que aun pueda moverse nos vamos al fuerte ese y sacaremos a todos de allí sea como sea, también traigan a algunos de esos malditos sectarios voy a moler a todos esos malditos hasta que me digan como entrar.

¿?: (escuche el sonido de la magia de celestia y luego una voz que no era ella respondió) p- ¿princesa?

Tia: (era definitivamente la voz de sweetie algo que hizo que todas suspiráramos aliviadas) sweetie belle que alivio oírte ¿están todos bien? ¿Por qué no contestaban? Necesitamos hablar con sorrow cuanto antes.

Sweetie: amm no lo sé princesa… (por su voz algo muy malo paso) ha estado dormido desde hace unas horas y aun si intentamos despertarlo no lo hace, y como dust se ofreció para cuidarnos también nosotras nos terminamos durmiendo y acabamos de despertar, siento no haber respondido antes.

Elis: ¿dust? ¿Quién rayos es ese?

Rising: ¿elis? ¿Eres tú?

Elis: yep, rising dime algo ¿lograron hacer caer la barrera antes de terminar dormidos?

Rising: no por eso estamos intentando despertar a skylar pero nada que lo hace.

Elis: ¿skylar? ¬_¬ déjame adivinar, se cambió el nombre para que no supieran que era el ¿no?

Tia: umm inteligente de su parte (se rio un poco) ¿pero de verdad uso ese nombre? Es técnicamente la versión femenina de su nombre real.

Elis: (me reí un poco también) si luego lo molestamos con eso, ¿rising esta ese dust escuchando también?

Dust: así es… (por la voz de corcel imagine que sería el) aún estoy cuidado de las niñas.

Elis: bien ¿puedes tomar el collar he ir a donde las niñas no te escuchen por favor?

Scoot: hey ¿y eso por qué? Nosotras también tenemos el derecho de escuchar.

Elis: (por la mirada que tenía rainbow me miro un poco molesta) por esta vez no scoot, denle en collar a dust porque esto es entre él y yo, ustedes definitivamente no deben de meterse en esto.

Dust: amm bien… (y vaya que pude escucharlo tragar bien hondo) niñas ya escucharon a la señorita máquina de matar y como aprecio mi vida no pienso llevarle la contraria.

Bloom: pero dust eso no es justo.

Dust: conmigo no te quejes, ella es la de la orden.

Lo escuchamos tomar el collar y abrir una puerta para luego cerrarla.

Elis: ¿estas solo?

Dust: sip, estoy en el baño y cerré con pasador.

Elis: bien se sinceró… sorrow no está dormido ¿cierto?

Dust: (suspiro derrotado) agg así es, no está dormido de hecho esta con una pata en la tumba y la otra apenas aferrándose a la vida, lo bañe y en el proceso lo revise tiene el pulmón perforado, lo vi ya que tenía el pecho abierto, aparte de eso tiene 7 costillas rotas, múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo por lo que es de suponer que tiene hemorragias internas, eso es demasiado para que una potra lo aguante, de hecho no sé cómo es que tan siquiera llego aquí caminando.

Tia: es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos entonces, de esa forma no creo que sea prudente continuar con la misión.

Elis: demonios (sonreí un poco mientras me tapaba la cara con una mano admito bastante desesperada) al final fue una estupidez el tan siquiera intentarlo.

Dust: no del todo la verdad, a pesar de estar así el logro deshacerse de 2 de los que mantienen el escudo así que solo queda uno y el escudo tiene solo un 30% de su fuerza inicial, si lanzan un buen ataque serían capaces de romperlo y entrar, tengo entendido que tienen un ejecito a la espera ¿no?

Luna: si pero no sé si tengamos el poder suficiente para destruirlo.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en algún sitio mire a todos lados pero no vi nada y los demás también me dieron a entender que no había sido aquí, así que mire el collar.

Elis: bueno eso no fue aquí así que ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Dust: vino de la habitación, iré a ver (escuchamos una puerta abrirse) ¿pero que demonios? ¿A dónde fueron las potras?

Bien eso no necesitaba explicación realmente, todos salimos del vagón en el que estábamos y frente a mí ya los demás habían formado un grupo para marchar directo al fuerte así que partimos de inmediato.

Pov sorrow

Me desperté con todo el cuerpo adolorido y apenas si podía respirar pero al ver un botiquín en una de las mesas intente tomarlo con mi magia pero era inútil no podía concentrarme ni un poco en el a causa del dolor y ya estaba comenzando a toser sangre de nuevo y las niñas al notarlo comenzaron a hablarme pero no lograba entender nada así que solo me levante he intente llegar al botiquín pero las niñas lo adivinaron y me lo pasaron.

Les sonreí un poco y prepare una inyección de calmantes para luego aplicármela, eso me alivio un poco pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo así que me logre levantar, mire a las niñas y como no entendía nada de lo que decían supuse que no tenía el collar de celestia así que señale mi cuerno y luego a la salida.

Ellas se vieron un momento y comenzaron a discutir pero para nada que les di el tiempo de llegar a algo, me baje de la cama con cuidado y luego comencé a caminar a la salida, las niñas al ver que no iba a retroceder ellas solo me ayudaron a caminar, estábamos por salir del cuarto cuando tropecé y me pegue con la mesa tumbando algunas cosas pero igual me levante y salimos del cuarto.

Al poco de haber salido dust nos alcanzó gritando algo y le dio el collar a sweetie, rising le dijo algo y ella de inmediato me lo coloco y ahora si los entendía.

Dust: (me miro muy serio) ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? Solo date por vencido de una vez sorrow, si continuas con esto vas a morir.

Skylar: (me reí un poco y seguí caminando) cuando acabe con el último de los unicornios… s- si me tirare a morir como buen paciente… cof p- pero antes de eso olvídalo, le… le prometí a esos potros que los sacaría de aquí y eso pienso hacer.

Elis: je lo sabía, (para mi enorme sorpresa y alivio pude escuchar su voz a través de collar) sorrow ya estoy de camino a la fortaleza en una hora a más tardar estaremos frente al escudo, así que dime a que nos enfrentamos, cuantos ponis hay dentro.

Skylar: (comencé a toser un poco) cof cof… agg o- ojala fueran ponis elis, ya los hubiera matado a todos de ser así… e- es mejor que traigas a demasiados unicornios contigo, por que los ponis de la fortaleza fueron trasformados en… cof… en creaturas hechas de niebla, los ataques físicos no los afectan a menos que dejes el arma en sus cuerpo… pero te quedarías vulnerable, pero los ataques mágicos sí que los afectan, y…y con respecto a cuantos hay no tengo la más remota idea pero sé que son demasiados… y esa ni es la mayor de mis preocupaciones.

Tia: solo ¿qué rayos puede ser peor que eso sorrow?

Skylar: su líder, es nadie más que rarity.

En ese momento nadie dijo una palabra hasta que la que respondió fue rainbow.

Rainbow: ¡Pero Es Que Te Volviste Loco? ¡Es Imposible Que Rarity Ayude A Esos Bastardos!

Sweetie: es… es cierto rainbow (comenzó a sollozar) algo le paso a rarity y cambio por completo su pelaje, su melena, ahora es casi tan alta como la princesa, he incluso su cutie mark cambio un poco pero estoy segura que es rarity.

Elis: deeemonios, como sea sorrow solo deshazte del jodido escudo y descansa que yo me encargo del resto.

Skylar: (rayos senti un buen dolor en mi pecho y esta vez casi me ahogue al toser un poco de sangre) dalo por hecho.

Luna: no me gusta como suenan esos tosidos sorrow.

Sweetie cortó la conexión y luego todos seguimos caminando a la habitación de álcalis pero mire a dust por un momento ya que nos estaba siguiendo.

Skylar: ¿no deberías de volver a tu habitación?

Dust: naa si 5 potras le hacen frente a esos malditos no me consideraría un corcel si solo me escondiera, además conozco a álcalis así que puedo ayudarlas sin problema, de hecho solo síganme y es posible que acabemos rápidamente.

En ese momento el dolor de mi pecho se intensifico al punto que mis patas fallaron y caí al suelo agarrándome el pecho, aun ahogado en calmantes era demasiado para aguantarlo ya mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho y la cabeza ya me estaba matando, por ello dust me monto en su lomo y siguió caminando.

Dust: rayos solo aguanta un poco más sorrow, la habitación de álcalis está allí delante (miro a las niñas) chicas necesito que se queden fuera de la habitación de momento y esperen a poder entrar sin que las noten conociendo a álcalis estará sola en su habitación ya que a pesar de mantener el escudo ella si pude usar su magia.

Llegamos a la puerta y de hecho no habían guardias fuera, dust suspiro y abrió la puerta de golpe entrando corriendo a la habitación, más que habitación eso parecía una biblioteca, habían cientos de libros en estantes que estaba repartidos por toda la habitación.

En una esquina estaba una cama que era lo único que me decía que de verdad esto era un cuarto y en medio de la habitación un escritorio de buen tamaño con pilas y pilas de libro y una unicornio con la túnica pero sin la capucha puesta sentada en él, se pelaje era de un tono magenta y su melena y cola de color azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran de un color azul también y ella no nos miraba exactamente contenta.

Álcalis: (golpeo fuerte el escritorio) ¡maldición dust vuelves a entrar de esa forma y juro por luna que te arranco el cuello! Uff me diste un susto del demonio.

Dust: (corrió hasta ella y me levanto con su magia) ¡lo siento álcalis pero es una emergencia! encontré a esta potra medio muerta y si no recibe tratamiento rápido va a morir.

Álcalis: (al verme que comencé a toser sangre ella se llevó los cascos a la boca) hay no (rápidamente tumbo todos los libros fuera del escritorio) ¡ponla sobre el rápido iré por las cosas para tratarla!

Dust: (al ver que ella se fue él sonrió triste) por favor te ruego me dejes encargarme de esto, ella es amiga mía y no es una basura como el resto, ambos solo ayudamos para cuidar de los potros aquí dentro y como puedes ver ella tampoco acepto esa supuesta bendición.

En ese momento mire a la puerta, las niñas entraron y se escondieron en la habitación y al poco álcalis entro con un equipo completo de medicina.

Álcalis: (dejo el equipo a un lado del escritorio) suerte que le cambie el equipo este a nightmare a cambio de aceptar mantener el escudo, (al ver mi mirada ella soltó una pequeña lagrima) aguanta pequeña enseguida me encargare de ti.

Me alivie un poco de que las niñas no le saltaran encima si no que más bien todas permanecieron escondidas sin hacer nada de ruido y álcalis comenzó a mirarme.

Álcalis: O.O por celestia dust ¿de dónde sacarte a esta pobre potra?

Dust: agg no te mentiré álcalis, pero necesito que me prometas que te quedaras calmada diga lo que diga.

Álcalis: (ella lo pensó bastante bien antes de responder) está bien lo prometo me digas lo que me digas no me volveré loca.

Dust: (miro detrás de álcalis) chicas pueden salir ya es seguro.

Ellas muy dudosas salieron mirando extrañadas a dust y aun mas extrañada estaba álcalis al verlas.

Álcalis: dust (ok se le pego un tic en el ojo al verlas) más te vale tener una buena explicación porque estoy segura que ellas son los trofeos de nightmare.

Dust: (las señalo a todas) niñas ella es álcalis una amiga mía, y álcalis ellas son sweetie belle, applebloom, scootaloo, rising y por ultimo (me miro un poco dudoso) amm no tengo idea de cómo presentar a la última.

Álcalis: (lo miro histérica) dijiste sin mentiras dust.

Dust me miro y yo lo pensé demasiado antes de contestar, por un lado podía decir la verdad y morir allí mismo ya que estaba a su merced en estos momentos o quizás no decirla y con muuucha suerte ganarme su confianza, o quizás solo mentir y continuar como si nada, luego de un momento me decidí.

Skylar: (apenas tuve voz para responder) sorrow.

Ella como esperaba abrió los ojos como platos y miro a dust en busca de una respuesta.

Dust: agg si es ese sorrow del que tanto hemos escuchado álcalis.

Álcalis: ¿Se Puede Saber Por Qué Mierda Estas Ayudando A Estos Tipos? (ella golpeo enojada el escritorio) ¡Estamos Demasiado Cerca De Lograr Lo Que Queremos Como Para Que Vengas A Joderla Tan En Grande Dust!

Dust: (la miro serio) por que su misión es la respuesta que tanto estuvimos esperando álcalis, están aquí para rescatar a todos los potros… no solo para atenderlos y que no mueran, si ellos tienen éxito entonces podremos salir todos de aquí.

Álcalis: (abrió los ojos sin creérselo) ¡Dust Fácilmente Te Podrían Haber Engañado! Podrían estar fingiendo su propósito aquí ¡Podrían Solo Estar Tras La Investigación De Nightmare… Conseguirla Y Abandonarnos! ¡Al fin y al cabo mandaron a las destructoras de ciudades con un jodido mega asesino!

Scoot: ¡hey! (ella se subió al escritorio y se paró frente a ella mirándola molesta) ¡nosotras no hemos destruido ninguna ciudad!

Sweetie: (se paró junto a scoot también) eso es cierto, ¬-¬ a lo mucho una cocina y algunos puestos (se cruzó de cascos) pero aún no hemos destruido ninguna ciudad para que lo sepas.

Bloom: (también se subió y la miro) además tampoco es que lo hubiéramos hecho apropósito.

Rising: (se les unió también) y además eso no viene al caso, si estuviéramos aquí como tú dices para robar una investigación ¿para qué habríamos luchado con los que mantienen el escudo?

Álcalis: O.O ¿acabaron con root y con twinkle?

Bloom: si, (bajo la cabeza un poco triste) sorrow se encargó de ambos y solo quedas tu manteniéndolo, (bajo su cabeza rogándole) por favor ayúdanos, deja de mantener el escudo y sana a sorrow, te lo ruego.

Las otras niñas al ver a applebloom así ellas también bajaron su cabeza suplicándole, álcalis las miraba perdida y luego me miro a mi.

Álcalis: (suspiro) agg lo siento niñas pero no puedo arriesgarme tanto ¿qué me asegura que él no me matara después que lo sane? Y además si no lo sano, ¿entonces quien liberara a los potros si bajo el escudo? y por si fuera poco al hacerlo nightmare definitivamente vendría a ver por qué el escudo cayo y en definitiva nos mataría a todos.

Dios mi cuerpo dolía como nada en esta vida y me costaba un verdadero infierno el respirar pero aun así me levante y tanto dust como álcalis estaban por saltarme encima pero yo solo hice lo mismo que las niñas solo me incline y baje mi cabeza.

Skylar: baja… el… escudo... cof por… favor cof cof … elis.

Eso fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de comenzar a toser y caer en el escritorio y si no fuera porque rising me sostuvo hubiera terminado en el suelo, como sea ni las niñas se creían lo que habían visto al final.

Sweetie: 0.0 bien les seré sincera, en todo lo que llevo conociéndolo jamás lo vi hacer algo así, de hecho aún frente a las princesas ellos fueron altaneros hasta decir basta.

Dust: O_O ahora si lo vi todo ¿un afamado demonio rogando por algo?

Rising: ¡es cierto! (con cuidado la potra me acostó en el escritorio) álcalis si bajas el escudo entonces elis podrá entrar liderando un ejército quienes van a sacar a todos, si no nos crees entonces puedes preguntar a la princesa celestia y hablar con ella misma, solo inyecta un poco de magia en el collar azul que tiene sorrow y listo.

Ella aún tenía sus dudas pero le hizo caso a rising, inyecto un poco de su magia en el collar, este brillo un poco y rising hablo.

Rising: ¿princesa donde están elis y su equipo ahora?

Tia: ah hola rising, deja que la llamo a ver… elis como vas por allí.

Elis: tch ¡demonios celestia! (por su voz sonaba terriblemente preocupada) ¡ya llegué al fuerte pero el maldito escudo todavía está! ¡parece que sorrow y las niñas fallaron así que me estoy preparando para reventar ese jodido escudo del demonio y sacarlos!

Tia: calma elis estoy hablando con rising ahora mismo así que supongo que no están en peligro ¿no?

Rising: elis ¿me recuerdas que es lo que vinimos a hacer.

Elis: Dios rising (sonaba mucho más aliviada) que bueno oírte pequeña, pero deja de preguntar estupideces y manténganse a salvo, enseguida las sacaremos de allí así que aguanten.

Rising: ¡pedazo de yegua! (miro molesta al collar) ¡solo responde y luego me criticas todo lo que quieras!

Elis: lo que me faltaba… (jeje podría jurar que estaba que lloraba del otro lado) rising uniéndose a eso de llamarme así, en fin sacar a los potros y darle una buena paliza a rarity potra con amnesia.

Rising: (miro a álcalis) ¿lo ves? En ningún momento les dije algo acerca de ti y respondieron lo mismo, además tú la oíste están fuera del escudo, si lo deshaces entonces ellos entraran y nos van a sacar a todos de aquí.

Elis: rising ¿con quién rayos estás hablando ahora?

Álcalis: (miro muy seria al collar) ¿así que su objetivo es rescatar a los potros?

Elis: así es (el tono de voz de elis se volvió sumamente amenazante) y te lo advierto, tócale un solo pelo a esas niñas y me asegurare que jamás te puedas volver a sentar en tu vida.

Álcalis: (con solo oír a elis el cuerpo de la unicornio se sacudio) ¿acaso sabes contra que te enfrentas?

Elis: algo así, y la verdad no me importa si es el mismísimo ejercito de la muerte, los voy a matar a todos y cumpliré mis objetivos sin falta.

Álcalis: ¿y crees que podrás hacerle frente a nightmare? No seas estúpida, no importa a cuantos ponis traigas no podrán ganarle.

Elis: ¿nightmare?

Rising: 0.o si parece que así se hace llamar rarity ahora.

Elis: ah bien entiendo (estuvo un momento callada hasta que estallo en riza) pff jajaja ¿nightmare? Hay por Dios ahora sí que la quiero ver, medio la encuentre le hare burlas hasta que se muera, y además rarity es una novata en las luchas, no tengo duda que puedo apalearla sin problemas.

Rainbow: elis no te confíes tanto, aunque rarity parezca una flor delicada descuídate y te dará la tunda de tu vida, al fin y al cabo la he visto lanzar por el aire a un minotauro y eso sin su elemento activado.

Elis: ¿y de dices que es modista? Bueno ya da igual, de todos modos le pateare el trasero.

Rainbow: y aparte de eso ¿de verdad crees que vamos a dejarte hacerlo? Primero hablamos con ella y la hacemos entrar en razón.

Elis: bueno también pueden intentar eso, pero como no funcione la pateo y me la rapto ¿queda claro?

Pinkie: jiji si no funciona yo te ayudo con eso de raptarla, se oye divertido.

Elis: bien ya eso aparte, rising que paso con sorrow porque no a ni hablado el tarado ¿le quitaron el collar?

Rising: (bajo sus orejas bastante decaída) no pude hacerlo ni aunque quiera elis, está muy mal, por favor apresúrense en venir.

Elis: tch ¡maldito escudo del demonio! ¡no puedo ni percibir el vínculo a ver qué tan mal esta!

Tia: señorita por favor baje el escudo y permítanos entrar, como princesa de equestria le prometo que será perdonada, traída y acomodada en el imperio junto con el señor dust.

Álcalis: (suspiro derrotada) bien lo hare, si nightmare está dentro del castillo tienen solo 2 minutos antes que note que el escudo cayo, una vez pasado ese tiempo vendrá directo a donde estamos los encargados del escudo y si nos descubre no podré hacer nada en contra de ellos, así que por favor antes que eso suceda manden a alguien aquí, estamos en el 4 piso en el ala norte de la fortaleza romperé la ventana y dejare una vela en ella para que nos encuentren

Elis: starlight te encargo el ataque frontal yo volare y asegurare a las niñas, rainbow encárgate del aire, con suerte no habrán voladores y podrán atacar con ganas, spike y pinkie den todo el apoyo que puedan shy tu vienes conmigo te voy a necesitar allí para tratar a sorrow, ahora ¡deshazte del jodido escudo!

Cuando elis grito eso el cuerno de álcalis dejo de brillar y dust corrió a la ventana partiéndola con una silla mientras álcalis tomo una vela, la encendió y coloco en la ventana, al ver fuera el escudo se desvaneció como si fuera niebla y solo un minuto después alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de la habitación, las niñas se escondieron y tanto dust como álcalis se prepararon para pelear.

La puerta cedió y dos encapuchados entraron en el cuarto.

¿?: ¿álcalis? (saco su espada) ¡mata a la traidora!

Estos entraron dispuestos a matarnos pero solo vimos un rastro celeste pasar por en medio de ambos y salir al pasillo y ambas cabezas rodaron por el suelo, elis entro a la habitación por la puerta mientras que shy entro al poco por la ventana.

Elis: (miro de cabo a rabo la habitación y apretó su agarre en el arma) ¿dónde están las niñas y sorrow?

De inmediato todas las niñas salieron de donde estaban y abrazaron las patas de elis y de shy llorando las cuales correspondieron el abrazo y guardaron sus armas.

Shy: ya niñas todo estará bien ahora, ya estamos aquí pero ¿dónde está sorrow?

Dust: allí (me señalo) en el escritorio detrás de los libros, no quisimos moverlo así que lo cubrimos un poco.

Elis de inmediato corrió al escritorio y al verme apenas se contuvo de llorar mientras se acerco a mi dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba la cabeza con cuidado.

Elis: Dios sorrow eres un desastre cuando estas solo, aguanta no te vayas a morir ahora que llegamos.

Quería responder, pero ya estaba más haya de punto de poder hacerlo, de hecho ya estaba cayendo inconsciente pero elis me levanto la cabeza y me hizo beber una de las pociones que hice antes aliviando un poco el dolor de todo mi cuerpo y shy de inmediato tomo el equipo de álcalis para revisarme.

Shy: (se colocó algo en las orejas y comenzó a revisar mi pecho) rayos ambos pulmones están fallando (miro a ambos adultos) ¿de casualidad no tienen una vía de drenaje por aquí?

Álcalis corrió a uno de los estantes y quito algunos libros dándole un pequeño tubo de goma a shy.

Shy: (tomo el bisturí con un ala) elis sostenlo fuerte, a juzgar por como tosía la última vez que nos llamó creo que tiene los pulmones llenos de líquido y hay que drenarlos así que tendré que abrirme paso hasta ellos.

Elis: adelante shy (me sostuvo con fuerza) haz lo que debas.

Dust: (al ver que shy tomo una jeringa la detuvo) no más calmantes ni anestésicos, en las últimas horas se ha estado ahogando en ellos para moverse y puede ser más peligroso aun.

Shy: (me miro molesta) sorrow ¿es que estás loco? ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo así! puede que ya ni sanes por culpa de abusar de ellos, esto complica aún más las cosas, elis vamos a tener que ser rápidas, drenare los pulmones y luego tendremos que abrirnos paso a la enfermería así que contamos contigo para que abras camino.

Shy me hizo un pequeño corte a un costado haciéndome dar un chillido y luego sentí como metió algo dentro de mi cuerpo, al voltear un poco la cabeza vi como salía sangre casi negra del tubo por un rato hasta que al final pude respirar un poco mejor y comencé a toser como loco pero shy no se detuvo y elis me sostuvo con fuerza del cuello y de la cadera con sus manos mientras shy hizo lo mismo con mi otro pulmón.

Ya después de eso pude respirar mejor y elis me obligo a beber otra poción aliviando un poco más el dolor.

Shy: listo ¡tenemos que irnos ya, elis despeja el camino yo llevare a sorrow! (miro a los otros dos) por favor tomen a las niñas y sígannos.

Elis: (tomo el arco en una de sus manos y se preparó para disparar) dalo por hecho (para nuestra sorpresa ella giro rápido a la puerta y apenas se asomo un sectario disparo a la cabeza derritiéndola y matándolo en el acto luego se relajó un poco) bien pongámonos en marcha.

Bloom: rising sigue haciendo de radar para elis avisa cualquier sonido que se nos acerque.

Rising: lo sé, de hecho elis saliendo a la derecha por allí se escuchan algunos pasos.

Elis asintió y salió por la puerta para luego disparar y oímos un grito, shy y los demás nos recogieron y luego todos se echaron a correr siguiendo las indicaciones de dust, en el camino hasta el 2do piso rising detecto a 5 sectarios y ninguno de ellos tuvo una oportunidad de hacer algo antes que elis acabara con ellos, dust y álcalis estaban sin habla por como elis de solo escuchar a rising se preparaba y disparaba sin fallar un solo disparo a la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a la enfermería la cual estaba llena de potros y dos enfermeras las cuales los estaban atendiendo estas al vernos de inmediato reconocieron a elis y estaban por presionar un botón cuando ella les apunto y ellas se congelaron.

Elis: (hablo fría y cortante) hagan algo estúpido y no respondo por lo que les pase, ahora solo sigan tratando a los niños y préstenos una de las salas de operaciones, hacen eso y prometo que nada les pasara así que ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo hacemos por las malas o por las buenas?

¿?: (una de las enfermeras apunto con su casco a una puerta) la sala esta por allí y no intentaremos nada pero por favor no nos mates.

Elis: shy ve y trátalo (saco un frasco de sus alforjas) y aquí tienes el antídoto de la poison joke solo por si acaso, yo me quedare aquí y montare guardia.

Entramos a la sala y shy me dejo en una mesa, luego me coloco una máscara y hasta allí llego mi conciencia.

* * *

Buenas mis queridos lectores, ante todo un cordial saludo a todos y... ... XD naa que va apesto para formalidades... 0u0 buenas a todos y ante todo ¡feliz año! ¬_¬ que sinceramente espero los haya agarrado mejor que a mi... ... -_- lo cual no es exactamente muy difícil... ¬_¬ aun si me dicen que lo pasaron solos en sus casas estando en el pc mientras escuchaban ¡y por eso traigo cuatro rosas en mis manos, una por cada tristeza que he pasado...! y de mas, diría que lo recibieron mejor que yo.

En fin... dejando mi malvada mala pava (mala suerte, mala leche o como quieran decirle) de lado, 0u0 me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior nahuel, y con respecto a la pelea... ... ... neee -w- ya muy pronto la veras... después de todo a esto ahora es que le falta.


	89. ¡Sigan presionando!

Cap 89: ¡Sigan presionando!

Shy: agg que alivio parece que ya está despertando… (por la voz pude reconocer que era shy) sorrow no te vayas a mover aun.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba acostado de lado en una camilla, me sentía mareado y en definitiva dolido así que solo asentí en respuesta, pero vi que ya no era una potra si no que estaba de vuelta en mi cuerpo, cosa que me alegro y bastante, cerré los ojos y me hice una pequeña prueba de magia y para mi suerte la tenía completa así que de inmediato lance el hechizo para sanar todo mi cuerpo pero eso en definitiva me llevaría algo de tiempo y ya se estaban escuchando los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba peleando fuera.

Un poco después el mareo me paso un poco y mire alrededor, las niñas estaban dormidas en una de las camillas y shy estaba sentada a mi lado sonriendo un poco.

Shy: me alegro que despertaras sorrow ¿puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sorrow: (mire mi pecho todo vendado y luego a ella) ni idea de que hiciste pero me sentido mucho mejor, gracias shy ¿pero dónde está elis?

Shy: aun esta haya afuera ayudando a las enfermeras con los potros y protegiéndolos de cualquier miembro de la secta que ve… al parecer todo el equipo de médicos del lugar solo ayudaba por los potros pero sabiendo que vinimos a sacarlos a todos decidieron confiar en nosotros y aceptaron nuestra ayuda.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) eso si le digo yo genial pero haznos un favor a todos y ayúdame a llegar a la sala de espera puedo ayudar a todos los que estén heridos con un hechizo que conozco y con suerte los potros se calman.

Shy: (negó con su cabeza) nada de eso sorrow literalmente te acabo de robar del abrazo de la muerte, te excediste con los calmantes y la capacidad de tu cuerpo de regenerarse se vio muy reducida, eso y las costillas rotas terminaron haciendo destrozos en tu cuerpo asi que nada de esfuerzos sorrow ya tu parte termino con hacer caer el escudo, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos desde aquí.

Sorrow: agg bien dije que sería un buen paciente al fin y al cabo, tu ganas no hare esfuerzos de momento pero cómo va la batalla ¿ya lograron entrar a las minas y sacar a todos?

Shy: no, lograron atravesar las murallas pero en estos momentos se están abriendo paso por el frete del fuerte y presionando para llegar a la puerta… pero son demasiadas de esas cosas y están teniendo problemas en eliminarlas (bajo las orejas un poco triste) y confirmamos que rarity es la que los lidera, pero solo dio algunas órdenes y entro de nuevo al fuerte.

Sorrow: tch rayos, entonces esos potrillos aún están atrapados en ese infierno, starlight debes de apresurarte y sacarlos de allí.

Shy: sorrow ¿acaso estuviste allí? Que tan mal estaban los potros.

Sorrow: demasiado mal shy… ellos necesitan atención inmediata, no solo están heridos si no también desnutridos, por suerte celestia mando algo de comida pero no logre soltar a todos los que habían allí, así que no pude ayudar a todos tampoco.

Shy: entonces solo podemos orar por que los demás puedan avanzar.

Sorrow: (ambos estuvimos un rato cayados hasta que al final reí un poco) jeje no sabes lo raro que se siente que fuera están luchando y yo no esté involucrado en ella.

Shy: (volteo lejos de donde estaba mirándose un poco decaída) no sé cómo algo así te puede parecer normal sorrow, yo solo desearía nunca tener que verme envuelta en algo así jamás, pero sé que es pedir mucho en estos momentos, aun si sé que puedo pelear no quiero hacerlo.

Sorrow: (ah rayos, solo pude recostarme en la almohada y taparme los ojos) aunque no lo creas shy te entiendo, yo tampoco quisiera tener que volver a levantar una espada en mi vida.

Shy: no es por insultar sorrow… pero no das esa sensación… de hecho podría decir que elis y tú lo disfrutan mucho.

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco) naa no es así, puede que seamos los primeros en lanzarnos a una pelea pero es solo para que otros no la pasen tan mal y evitar tanto como podamos la pérdida de vidas innecesarias.

Shy: ¿pero no sería mejor solo no luchar y buscar otra forma? Siempre está la posibilidad de hablar nuestras diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo.

Sorrow: no siempre shy (me giré para verla a la cara y la vi mirarme muy seria) dime ¿a qué clase de acuerdo puedes llegar cuando el otro te quiere destruir solo porque sí? ¿Acaso entregaras tu vida así como así? si te soy sincero yo no lo haría.

Shy: no… (sonrió un poco decaída) no lo haría, pero buscaría una manera de hacerlo desistir sin usar la violencia y si es posible volverme su amiga, muchas veces ese tipo de comportamiento solo se dan por que a ese alguien le faltó el cariño en sus vidas y yo estaría dispuesta a brindárselos.

Sorrow: (esa fue una respuesta que me hizo de verdad sonreír) eres genial shy, por algo eres el elemento de la bondad.

Shy: (se sonrojo un poco) amm gracias supongo, en fin solo descansa hasta que termine todo sorrow.

Sorrow: umm nop, de hecho en 1 hora cuando mucho estaré casi como nuevo.

Shy: (me miro confundida) ¿a qué te refieres?

Sorrow: (hice brillar mi cuerno y le mostré mi cuerpo envuelto en mi aura plateada) pues que desde que desperté he estado usando mi hechizo para acelerar la recuperación natural de mi cuerpo y en alrededor de 1 hora estaría lo suficientemente curado para moverme sin muchos problemas.

Shy: O_O alto ¿sabes el hechizo de heal?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ fui yo quien se lo enseño a heal shy, y de hecho aún sigo insistiendo que me ayudes a llegar a la sala de espera, así puedo sanar al mismo tiempo a todos los heridos.

Shy: amm bueno si es así entonces dame un momento (camino hasta detrás de una puerta y entro en la habitación para luego volver con una silla con ruedas) bien siéntate aquí y vamos haya, pero no quiero que camines por ti mismo hasta que te vuelva a hacer un examen y compruebe que estas bien.

Sorrow: amm acepto eso.

Con ayuda de shy ya que aún me dolía un poco el moverme me senté en la silla y ella me empujo a la sala de espera, al solo salir escuchamos un estallido y vimos a elis claramente enojada apuntando con su arco a la salida y detrás de ella todos las enfermeras y potrillos asustados.

Elis: ¡Demonios Es Que No Van A Dejar De Venir Aquí?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ vamos que te esperabas estamos en medio de su fuerte, y por si fuera poco en su hospital o enfermería, como le quieras llamar.

Elis: (volteo a verme riendo un poco nerviosa) emm jeje hey me alegra que hayas despertado en tu cuerpo de nuevo (volvió a cargar una flechas y salto fuera de la puerta para luego disparar y entrar de nuevo) ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Sorrow: umm (levante un poco mis cascos) no me quejo, al menos ando vivito y coleando aun.

Elis: 0.o hey shy y eso que aceptaste traerlo aquí ¿te logro convencer al final?

Shy: me dijo que conocía un hechizo que podría curar a todos los que están aquí sin problemas así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

Elis: (descanso el arco detrás de su cuello) pues hiciste bien en creerle porque si lo conoce, pero sorrow ¿tienes la magia que necesitaras?

Sorrow: (asentí) de hecho sí, estoy a máxima capacidad.

Elis: (sonrió y se acercó a mi) genial entonces hazme un favor y mándame algo de magia -_- que ya estoy casi seca y me siento fatal.

Sorrow: bien dame un segundo, shy llévame al medio de la sala por favor.

Shy lo hizo y desplegué la barrera esta vez visible para todos y dentro de ella todos los que estaban heridos comenzaron a sanar poco a poco sacando algunas miradas de sorpresa de los potros y logrando que la curiosidad matara el miedo que tenían.

Sorrow: que nadie salga de aquí para que puedan mejorar ¿bien?

Elis: (miro la barrera que cree) umm es justo como lo pensaba, de verdad lograste recordar cómo usar este hechizo a máxima capacidad, dentro de unos minutos adiós raspones, y dale un poco más de tiempo y hasta heridas abiertas desaparecerán, aunque no regenera miembros es aún bastante útil en estos casos, como sea (cerro sus ojos y algunas esfera de color plateadas entraron en ella) bien eso será suficiente para durar un rato más luchando.

Álcalis: ¿aun planeas continuar la lucha? (álcalis quieb había salido de otra sala al verme se sorprendió) O.o pero de qué demonios están hechos ustedes dos, tu no deberías de despertarte mínimo hasta mañana.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ naa pasó de eso, aún tenemos que ayudar en la batalla para rescatar a los potros de la mina y a todos los que están aquí así que a lo mucho en una hora o dos estamos partiendo a la salida del fuerte, elis y yo les abriremos camino para salir.

Álcalis: umm (ella extrañamente me miro de arriba a abajo) -_- aunque te esperaba muuucho más alto, ahora si de verdad pareces el demonio que nos relataron con esas citarices que tienes.

Sorrow: -_- no era necesario decirme enano (me cruce de cascos) ¬_¬ y sigo opinando que exageran, no somos demonios ni de cerca.

Álcalis: (señalo a la salida) ¬_¬ te reto a salir a ese pasillo y decir lo mismo después.

La verdad con elis enojada y la flecha de antes… ya me imaginaba más o menos el aspecto de ese pasillo.

Sorrow: (la mire riendo un poco) ve el lado positivo… no eres tú la que tendrá que limpiar después.

Álcalis: (le dio un tic en el ojo) ¿y con chistes como esos quieren que no los llamen demonios?

Dust: por amor a todo lo conocido por la poninidad… (llego desde el pasillo verde aguantándose el vómito) no salgan de aquí.

Elis: (preparo el arco y lo miro amenazante) ¿vienen más cucarachas de esas?

Sorrow: ¬_¬ amm elis ¿sabes que estás hablando de ponis aun?

Elis: -_- dime que parte de esas cosas te parecen ponis, hasta la sangre es azul.

Dust: (casi termina vomitando por nuestra indiferencia) maldición te prefiero a punto de morir, en fin no solo el apocalipsis de allí afuera si no que las tropas de nightmare están comenzando a alterarse aún más por la presión que están ejerciendo los atacantes, de hecho están a punto de entrar a la fortaleza.

Elis: jeje parece que starlight lo está haciendo bien al final, solo deben de aguantar un rato más y los ayudaremos.

Dust: ¬_¬ no creo que dos más puedan hacer gran diferencia haya afuera.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro y le sonreímos confiados - ¿quieres apostar a eso?

Sorrow: te lo pongo de esta forma ¿a cuántos mate en el cuerpo de una potra? Y para que sepas que las que casi me matan son las niñas que me agarraron desprevenido, no tus compañeros.

Elis: ¬_¬ hey que sepas que ya una vez me cargue a una fortaleza un poco más pequeña que esta yo sola, ¬.¬ la única diferencia es que eran ponis normales no esas molestias hechas de niebla.

Shy: (comenzó a mirarnos un poco molesta) díganme que están bromeando.

Ambos la miramos O.O - amm.

Álcalis: T-T algo me dice que no.

Como sea yo solo recosté mi cabeza en uno de mis cascos y luego me quede descansando así hasta que finalmente ya me sentía bastante mejor, le dije a shy y ella me examino con lo que ella llamo un estetoscopio para luego pasar a rayos x, ella miro las pruebas y luego me miro.

Shy: no voy a mentirte sorrow… (me miro un poco seria) si hay mejoría pero aún me opongo a que vayas, aun tienes daño interno un poco grave y no estas para trotes largos como este.

Sorrow: (me puse de pie y di unos cuantos pasos) umm descuida, evitare el moverme tanto pero ya no podemos esperar más, debemos de sacar a los potros de las minas y poner a salvo a los que están aquí.

Shy: (lo pensó un rato y luego me miro) bien pero de verdad evita el moverte tanto sorrow, no bromeo con lo que aun esta mal.

Sorrow: lo tendré en cuenta (le di media sonrisa) pero es hora de terminar aquí y largarnos, ya extraño mi cómoda cama en el castillo.

Shy: (se rio un poco) jiji ¿no será que extrañas estar con cierta pegaso en la cama del castillo?

Sorrow: (vale me toco una fibra nerviosa y me puse rojo como tomate) amm bien no voy a negarlo, la verdad si lo extraño, aunque no lo creas elis es bastante suave al igual que rising, esa pegaso de alguna manera se las arregla para mantener su pelaje sedoso y todo.

Ambos regresamos a la sala de espera donde ya todos los potros estaban sanados ya que ninguno tenía nada muy grave, el que estaba mayormente herido fue un potro que una roca aplasto su pata derecha rompiendo su hueso y sin embargo logre reparar su hueso y solo tenía un poco de dolor, como sea tanto elis como yo nos paramos delante de todos los potros y adultos incluidos dust, álcalis y las niñas claro.

Elis: (les dio una linda sonrisa a los niños, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado así que la dejo) bien niños como se encuentran en estos momentos.

¿?: (uno de ellos se escondió detrás de shy y miro a elis temblando) por favor no nos comas.

Elis: O_O ¿solo de donde sacaste la idea de que como niños?

¿?: (el potro permaneció detrás de shy) mi padre me conto una historia acerca de ponis que usaban armas como la tuya que se dedicaban a cazar de todo para comérselos, creo que se llamaban cazadores a sí mismos.

Elis: (lo miro un poco extrañada) ¿los cazadores? (choco sus cascos) ¡aah! jeje niño solo te contaron mal la historia, yo los conocí personalmente y te aseguro que no eran como dices, es cierto que cazaban pero no se comían a sus presas ya que ellos eran especialistas cazando a las bestias que atacan nuestra querida equestria en estos momentos, de hecho eran ponis fuertes, valientes, orgullosos y con una nobleza como ninguna otra que haya visto, tanto así que eran respetados por muchas de las naciones vecinas y absolutamente todos se sentían en paz al tenerlos cerca, tu padre solo escucho la historia de los que les tuvieron envidia niño eso es todo.

¿?: (otro de los potros miro a elis muy interesado en la historia) ¿de verdad eran tan fuertes?

Elis: sip, ellos eran súper fuertes y hábiles, vi a uno de ellos acertar una flecha a una manzana estando a 100 metros de distancia y no tuvo necesidad de apuntar, solo tomo el arco y lanzo la flecha mientras caminaba y termino dando en el centro de la manzana, a otro de ellos lo vi competir con un dragón adolescente en pulsos y ambos estaban igualados en fuerza, así que sip te aseguro que eran muy fuertes, agg TnT seria genial contar con su apoyo en estos momentos.

¿?: ¿y que les paso a ellos? (el potro salió de detrás de shy) Mi padre dijo que desaparecieron, pero si eran tan fuertes como dices eso no creo que pasara.

Elis: (sonrió un poco) el tiempo niño, eso paso… el tiempo es una fuerza inquebrantable para todos, todo tiene su hora debajo del sol y todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin, (sacudió su cabeza) pero eso es cuento para otro momento, díganme ¿creen que puedan caminar?

Los potros se miraron entre si, asintieron y luego miraron a elis asintiéndole.

Elis: bien niños entonces es hora de salir de aquí y volver con sus familias en el imperio de cristal (a todos los pequeños se les ilumino el rostro al oír eso y algunos de ellos comenzaron a sollozar) quiero que se pongan uno detrás del otro y muerdan la cola del que esta adelante porque el viaje va a ser a ojos cerrados ¿bien?

Dust: (la miro extrañado) ¿a ojos cerrados?

Sorrow: claro ¬_¬ no me digas que esperaban que dejáramos que los niños vieran lo que va a pasar ¿no?

¿?: (otro de los potros levanto una pata) amm ¿por qué tenemos que cerrar los ojos?

Sorrow: umm (me lleve un casco al mentón) ah para evitar que las creaturas de la noche se los lleven, así que necesitamos que sean buenos chicos y muerdan la cola del compañero y nos sigan con los ojos cerrados, y sin importar que no los abran, si lo hacen les daré un regalo muy especial a cada uno ¿tenemos traro?

No hace falta decir que todos lo hicieron más que contentos, se formaron uno detrás del otro y mordieron la cola del que estaba adelante cerrando los ojos, a la cabeza de todos estaba scoot y al fondo estaba sweetie, dust y álcalis se quedaron al fondo del grupo y los del equipo médico estaban a los lados protegiendo a los potros, mientras que elis y yo estábamos a la cabeza, elis tomo sus espadas y ya que no trajo a kuro yo tenía estacas de hielo preparadas.

Sorrow: (sonreí con un poco de malicia) bien creo que es hora de darles una sorpresa a todos los que estén dentro del fuerte.

Elis: ¬_¬ ¿que hiciste esta vez?

Sorrow: (desvié un poco la mirada) amm no mucho (comencé a dibujar una última runa en el suelo) solo dejarnos una ventaja para ayudarnos.

Elis: O.O no me gusta cómo suena eso.

Yo solo llene de magia la runa que hice y luego la pise, en ese momento solo se pudo escuchar una serie de estallidos por toda la fortaleza hasta que se detuvieron y yo sonreí como si nada a elis.

Elis: 0-o ¿pusiste marcas explosivas por todo el sitio de nuevo?

Sorrow: sip ahora si vámonos.

La verdad al salir al pasillo eso era un desastre en todo sentido así que abrí camino con mi magia entre los pedazos de cuerpos y congele el suelo para que los potros pasaran sin problemas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de las enfermeras, doctores e incluso de shy quien estaba volando sobre nosotros, como sea salimos del pasillo del terror y estábamos muy pendientes a lo que rising nos decía mientras avanzábamos al primer piso del fuerte.

Ni bien llegamos a las escaleras para bajar escuchamos un fuerte estallido y un fuerte grito de victoria resonó por todo el fuerte, sip los demás lograron volar las puertas del fuerte y estaban entrando, pero eso nos presentó un tremendo problema a nosotros así que las marcas que había dejado si habían servido de algo al final.

Pero eso nos dejó con un pequeño problema a nosotros, los de la secta que no fueron afectados por las explosiones y que estuvieron defendiendo las puertas comenzaron a intentar huir a los niveles superiores de la fortaleza por las escaleras… y nosotros estábamos con alrededor de 23 potros en ellas.

Elis: (de inmediato se lanzó a las escaleras y decapito a uno que estaba subiendo) ¡Shy Cuida De Los Niños Nosotros Nos Encargamos De Repelerlos!

Yo tampoco me quede muy detrás la verdad, solo camine hasta bajar la primera planta ya que prometí no sobre esforzarme y comencé a acabar con cada poni que tuviera una túnica que se nos acercaba junto a elis.

Ellos para resistirse nos disparaban alguno que otro hechizo pero solo levante mi barrera para defendernos hasta que vinieron los arqueros, elis me grito que tuviera cuidado y ahí fue que note que las flechas pasaban por la barrera como si no estuviera allí así que levite el cuerpo de uno de los que matamos para cubrirme de las flechas y luego lance uno de los cristales explosivos que tenía el cuerpo encima a el grupo de arqueros dispersándolos y dándome tiempo para rearmar la estrategia.

Mientras que elis los mantenía a raya con el cuerpo a cuerpo, yo me decidí a eliminar a todos los magos y arqueros enemigos así logramos aguantar hasta que el fondo del grupo de enemigos comenzamos a escuchar los gritos de dolor y al poco aparecieron unos cuantos soldados de celestia liderados por spike, para mi sorpresa ninguno de ellos mataba a esas cosas, solo los dejaban incapacitados cortándoles un miembro o dejándolo fuera de combate y de inmediato los apresaban con magia.

Spike: (se limpió el sudor de la frente) uff ¡rayos hay más de esas cosas que cucarachas en un nido!

Elis: ¬_¬ (señalo al montón detrás de nosotros a los cuales despachamos) ¿y me lo dices a mí? ¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto?

Star: (ella salió del fondo de los soldados) bueno que te digo, no era solo una de esas cosas que había fuera y era una total molestia el atraparlos, tuve que inventar un hechizo sobre la marcha para que no escaparan.

Elis: -_- mátalos y ya, te hubieras ahorrado el problema.

Star: (sudo un poco) amm elis tampoco soy tan despiadada como tú y la verdad ni los soldados se sienten cómodos matando a otros ponis así como así.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ de verdad que las tropas de celestia me hacen sentir como un bicho raro en todo sentido.

Spike: (sonrió un poco) ¿pero que ya no lo eran desde antes?

Elis: (levanto sus cascos) no lo negare si eso piensas, en fin ¿qué tan despejada esta la salida spike?

Spike: pues lo suficiente para una retirada en el peor de los casos ¿por qué?

Elis voló a las escaleras y al poco trajo al grupo de potros que a pesar que temblaban del miedo todos hicieron como se les dijo y no abrieron los ojos, los soldados al ver a elis llevándolos le abrieron camino hasta la salida del fuerte y allí fue que les dijimos para que abrieran los ojos, era de día y el cielo nos regalaba una linda vista de su azul junto a algunas blancas nubes agrupadas, los potros comenzaron a llorar al verse fuera de esa fortaleza y tal como prometí les di un regalo a cada uno, una figura hecha de con hielo de lo sea que ellos me pidieran y para mi sorpresa algunos potros nos pidieron figuras de nosotros, de elis, de shy e incuso de mí.

Una vez dejamos a los potros con un grupo de soldados que se ofrecieron para cuidarlos shy, elis, las niñas y yo volvimos a entrar en la fortaleza y poco después nos encontramos con el grupo de spike y starlight luchando por avanzar.

Spike: (corto las patas de un sectario y uno de los unicornios lo apreso) ¡sigan presionando!

Star: (en el centro de los enemigos se formó un circulo a sus pies que estallo hiriendo a un buen grupo de ellos) ¡solo un poco más y lograremos llegar al patio junto al grupo de rainbow!

Sorrow: (lance una lanza de hielo a uno de los sectarios dando entre sus patas y al estallar esta casi le arranca las patas haciéndolo caer) ¿necesitan ayuda con eso?

Elis: (ella cargo ambas espadas y lanzo un corte que corto las patas de 3 sectarios de un golpe) ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y avancen!

Shy: (ella por otro lado invoco su elemento y con sus garras hirió a uno de ellos para que lo apresaran) por favor elis, sorrow no sean tan violentos, recuerden que aun así son creaturas que sienten.

Rising: (la potra se paro frente a un buen grupo de ellos y emitió un chillido que tumbo a una línea completa de sectarios así que termino dando brinquitos de lo más contenta) ¡Siii Lo Logre!

Sweetie: (uso su magia para estallar la cara de uno de ellos para luego otro y otro de manera rápida) jeje ¡yo tampoco me quedo detrás rising!

Scoot: (comenzó a saltar de lomo a lomo pateando cabezas y noqueando) ¡hagamos una competencia para ver quien noquea a más de ellos!

Bloom: (se paro a dos patas y comenzó a apalear a todo cuanto se le acercara con patadas giratorias y tremendos golpetazos) ¡Jeje Reto Aceptado!

Esas potras locas estaban destacablemente pateando traseros y elis notando esto se rio y miro a nuestros soldados casi que burlándose de ellos.

Elis: ¡Que No Les Da Vergüenza Que Unas Potras Estén Logrando Más Que Ustedes Holgazanes? ¡Dejen De Perder El Tiempo Y Avancen!

Spike: O.O ¿solo que rayos de infierno les hiciste pasar para que lograran algo como eso?

Elis: ¬_¬ aunque no lo creas esas potras locas ya sabían hacer todo eso, solo las pulí un poco, les explique donde golpear y como no tener miedo a las armas.

Spike: O_O diablos cuando rarity y applejack se enteren el corazón fijo se les sale.

Como sea entre todos hicimos nuestro avance aún más rápido ya que todos atacábamos y lográbamos hacerlos retroceder y ya que los unicornios nos centramos en proteger a todos no tuvimos bajas solo algunos heridos que eran retirados y tratados rápidamente por shy.

Así nos abrimos camino por los pasillos hasta que logramos llegar al patio allí era una simple paliza lo que rainbow y su grupo les estaban dando a los sectarios, debido a que el escudo no estaba ellos no tenían limite en el aire volando rápido y atacando en pasadas con sus armas las cuales consistían en una lanza flechas rara y hasta cadenas afiladas con las que los reducían, increíblemente aquí tampoco habían bajas de ninguno de los bandos.

Al nosotros salir al patio los sectarios retrocedieron a la mina y rainbow y su grupo aterrizaron.

Rainbow: (se sacudió los cascos) eso fue pan comido ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Pinkie: (cayo de algún lugar a un lado de ella) bueno a diferencia de nosotras ellos tuvieron que enfrentar enemigo por enemigo y si no fuera por starlight y ese hechizo que hizo sobre la marcha hubiera sido muy problemático el tomar el fuerte.

Elis y yo la miramos ¬_¬ - no para mí.

Pinkie: -_- no todos disfrutamos de las matanzas chicos (se cruzó de cascos) como sea ¿dónde se encuentras los potros sorrow? Revise tres pisos del fuerte y no mire a ninguno de ellos por ningún lado.

Sorrow: (apunte a la mina) justo allí se deben de encontrar (mire a todos los presentes) escúcheme bien, desde aquí en adelante van a tener que estar dispuestos a ensuciar sus cascos, lo diré sin rodeos, esos tipos son unos cobardes y no van a dudar en usar a los potros como rehenes para detenernos y siendo sincero si alguno duda tan siquiera un segundo ese segundo marca el fin de un inocente, así que los que vayan con nosotros a allá debajo van a tener que dejar detrás toda duda, lo último que queremos es sacar un montón de cuerpos de potros sin vida, así que los que estén dispuestos entonces avancen con nosotros sino solo cubran la salida y eso será suficiente.

Elis: tch parece que de aquí en adelante será bastante difícil.

Spike: (me toco el hombro mirándome muy serio) ¿sorrow no estas exagerando? Ningún poni seria capaz de hacer algo así.

Sorrow: (la verdad no quise mirarlo ya por el odio que sentía en el momento) no exagero spike, lo digo porque ya lo hicieron y termine matando un potro por ello.

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, y nadie se atrevió a mirarme a excepción de elis quien me abrazo de inmediato al verme así y las niñas en un intento de calmarme y funciono la verdad, logre calmarme un poco e inhale profundo para sacar el aire poco a poco.

Sorrow: tch maldición no sabes cuánto me detesto en este momento… (Apreté mis cascos contra el suelo) tch pero eso para después que todos esos potros dentro estén a salvo, así que ya lo saben esas alimañas no van a dudar en usar a los potros en nuestra contra y en ese caso van a tener que apuntar a la cabeza o se arriesgan a dar al potro en vez de a la alimaña, en caso que no los usen entonces solo incapacítenlos.

Elis: (se elevó con las espadas en sus manos) ¡ya lo oyeron señores los que quieran venir entonces avancen!

Esta vez a las niñas no les permitimos acompañarnos así que se quedaron con un grupo que se ofreció a cuidarlas junto con shy quien fue la única que se quedó detrás, por otro lado esta vez pinkie cambio con surprise y su melena se aliso al instante, ella se paró a dos patas y camino junto a nosotros con rainbow siguiéndonos desde el aire y los soldados detrás de nosotros 6.

* * *

-w- hola, de nuevo yo pelando por estos lares... ante todo espero les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi el escribirlo y corregirlo, xD es que en verdad, lo he leído innumerables veces y aun así no me aburro de esta cosa, leo los chistecitos y las tonterías que le meto y aun así me rio... supongo que cosas de autor y de más.

En fin... ¬u¬ viruz vas a tener que tener aun un poco de paciencia, vamos ¿cuándo has visto una toma de fuerte que sea en un segundo? vamos partecita por partecita para no volvernos locos, nightmare tendrá lo suyo y pinkie... ... xD bueno creo que en parte ya lo ultimo te dio un punto a considerar, esas locas cambian según les parezca ahora.


	90. Una inesperada noticia

Cap 90: Una inesperada noticia.

Todos entramos en la mina y tal como esperábamos habían un montón de sectarios esperándonos de inmediato todos nos lanzamos a la lucha suprimiéndolos y al poco no se hicieron esperar los cobardes que tomaron a los potros de rehenes.

A esos los eliminábamos sin piedad, yo creaba largas estacas de hielo que los atravesaban de lado a lado dejándolos clavados en ellas hasta que murieran, elis les atravesaba el casco con un cuchillo arrojadizo para que soltaran al potro y luego con ambas espadas les atravesaba el pecho y los cortaba en dos.

Surprise lanzaba dos cuchillos uno que fallaba mientras que el otro se enrollaba en sus cuellos haciendo que soltara al potro y los lanzaba por el borde para que murieran colgados, rainbow se lanzaba a ellos tan rápido que antes que se dieran cuenta ya el potro estaba libre y luego ella les hacia un profundo corte en el pecho con su espada, los que tenían la suerte del demonio sobrevivían pero morían poco después.

Starlight también dejo las dudas a un lado, con su magia hacia que el suelo debajo de ellos se los tragara hasta la mitad del cuerpo y atrapaba al potro con su magia, luego volvía a solidificar el suelo y estos morían aplastados por él, spike por otro lado lanzaba un rugido ensordecedor que los hacia tapar sus orejas y al soltar al potro de inmediato los quemaba con su aliento.

Al vernos a nosotros los soldados dejaron de dudar también y absolutamente cada poni que entro en esa cueva peleo con todo para defender a esos pequeños, algunos soldados incluso se usaron a ellos de escudo para detener algún ataque cobarde que iba dirigido a los potros pero gracias a las armaduras solo salían un poco heridos y otro de inmediato se encargaba matar al cobarde que lanzo el ataque.

Muy pronto habíamos recorrido toda la mina y evacuado a la mayoría de los potros pero al llegar al último piso se me revolvió el estómago al ver un grupo de sectarios apuntando sus arcos a un grupo de potros que sí que conocía, eran esos a los que había ayudado, todos estaban golpeados y en mal estado y todos ellos al vernos apenas si podían rogar por ayuda, en ese momento la ira se podía sentir en el aire y no solo de mí, sino de cada uno de los que entramos.

¿?: (uno de los sectarios avanzo y nos encaró) ¡un paso más malditos y todos los jodidos potros se mueren, así que tiren sus armas al piso en este instante!

Star: (antes que elis o yo avanzara ella fue la que tomo la palabra) ¿de verdad caerás tan bajo como para amenazar a estos pobres niños de esa forma?

¿?: eso no es tu problema unicornio, (lanzo un anillo a los cascos de star) ahora retrocede y ponte ese anillo o los potros mueren.

Star: (suspiro y los miro) entonces no me voy a arrepentir por hacer esto.

Antes que tan siquiera alguno de ellos se moviera todos fueron envueltos por la magia de starlight y comenzaron a gritar en dolor soltando sus armas, luego que las soltaran ella paro su hechizo y cada uno de los sectarios comenzaron a vomitar sangre para luego apretar sus pechos mirarla aterrados y caer al suelo muertos, ella se giró a los soldados y hablo con autoridad.

Star: ¡Saquen De Aquí Cada Uno De Los Cuerpos Y Quiero Que Cada Uno De Estos Potros Sea Tratado De Inmediato Y Que Los Alimenten Bien!

Los soldados saludaron y luego todos cargaron y se llevaron los cadáveres del lugar, yo me acerque a los potros y sonreí, cree de nuevo la barrera para comenzar a sanarlos llamando la atención de starlight y de todos los que estaban dentro de ella ya que todos dentro comenzaron a sanar sus heridas poco a poco y al poco tiempo los potros al menos podían llorar por todo.

Sorrow: (abrase a gale y a kirie quienes estaban acurrucados en el suelo) tranquilos, les prometí que vendríamos a salvarlos y ahora ya están a salvo, muy pronto volverán a ver a sus padres.

Gale: (se limpió un poco las lágrimas y me abrazo) quién eres ¿por qué tienes los collares de skylar?

Sorrow: (sonreí un poco apenado) amm bueno la verdad yo era skylar chicos ¿recuerdan que me las niñas me llamaron sorrow no? (kirie asintió también limpiando sus lágrimas) bueno me presento de nuevo, mi nombre es skyler pero todos me llamas por mi apodo sorrow, solo estaba disfrazado como skylar para poder entrar aquí y darnos la oportunidad para sacarlos.

Kirie: gracias por salvarnos skylar… emm sorrow.

Sorrow: jeje si lo sé es confuso hasta para mí, pero tranquilos solo descansen un momento y en un rato estarán mejor.

Starlight: (miro de cerca la barrera) sorrow ¿qué hechizo es este? Jamás vi uno parecido a este.

Sorrow: no me extraña, es un hechizo que herede de mi madre, ella era una maga experta y aparte alquimista así que unió ambas y lo creo, encanta una barrera creada por un unicornio para defender y sanar a todos los que estén dentro.

Spike: (se rasco la cabeza) sé que podías hacer un hechizo para sanar tu a alguien pero no tenía idea de que sabías este para sanar grupos enteros, (miro algunos cortes en sus escamas desaparecer) y se siente bastante bien de hecho.

Sorrow: ¬_¬ si pero no se acostumbren después de todo tiene un consumo de magia bastante alto.

Surprise: (miro a los potros) umm ¿lo ves pinkie? Te dije que estarían bien ¬n¬ ¿ya puedes dejar el drama y dejar ese interruptor por favor?

Rainbow: O.o ahora si la perdimos.

Surprise: ¬_¬ mejor te cayas rainbow, no estoy de humor con las amenazas de pinkie… (se tapo la cara con un casco) ¡Por Última Vez Pinkie No Tengo Intenciones De Tocarle Un Pelo A Nadie! ¡Me Pediste Ayuda Y Salí A Ello No A Jugar A La Casita Con Todos…! O_O ook no dije nada tu solo olvídalo.

Elis: (le agarro el hombro a surprise riendo un poco) amm pinkie, surprise ¿pueden dejar las discusiones mentales para otro momento por favor? Están asustando a los pequeños.

Surprise: (se sonrojo un poco y miro a los potros) amm disculpen eso, es que es difícil comportarte cuando tienes una vocecita en la cabeza -_- que te hace bromas bastante pesadas en mi opinión.

Rainbow: (la abrazo del cuello) si discúlpenla pero es que está un poco loquita.

Surprise: ¡h- hey! (ella luchaba como podía para quitarse de encima a rainbow) ¡no es para que pegues tanto!

Rainbow: °u° si lo es, (de hecho la cargo sobre su lomo con sus alas) y ahora directo al 5 piso señorita.

Surprise: ¡Que No Estoy Loca! O.O ¿Y cómo rayos le haces para mantenerme con tus alas?

Rainbow: (se rio un poco) si me cuentas de donde sacas los cuchillos te digo.

Y así rainbow se llevó a surprise riendo y parece que el plan de rainbow funciono ya que los potros pararon de llorar un poco y se rieron de sus locuras, un rato después llego un equipo de médicos que comenzó a encargarse de los potros, estaba por bajar la barrera pero uno de ellos me pidió que la mantuviera así que lo hice, como sea camine a donde estaban un grupo de potros siendo atendidos y me senté frente a ellos.

Sorrow: sé que se sienten mal y están asustados, pero ¿me pueden decir si saben de algún otro lugar en donde pueda haber más potros o potras?

¿?: (una pequeña terrestre intento levantarse pero no pudo así que camine hasta ella y comenzó a llorar) aún faltan algunos más de mis amigos, e- ellos fueron llevados a algún sitio fuera de la mina, por favor se lo ruego sálvelos.

Star: (en ese momento ella estaba parada a mi lado así que sonrió y respondió) no te preocupes pequeña, aunque sea lo último que hagamos te prometo que sacaremos a todos de aquí.

Ambos nos alejamos de los potros un poco y el resto de las chicas junto spike se nos unieron.

Sorrow: bien entonces aún quedan algunos potros dentro del fuerte, y aún tenemos que tratar con nightmare… amm rarity.

Spike: (cruzo sus brazos) ya esto se nos está yendo de las mano chicos, los soldados que trajimos ya están comenzando a cansarse y ya muchos están heridos, no podemos seguir alargando esto o vamos a tener demasiadas bajas.

Elis: agg supongo que era de esperarse, ninguno de ustedes está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero lamentablemente no estamos exactamente seguros aquí spike, estamos en el corazón de la fortaleza enemiga, tomarse un descanso es igual a suicidarse y más teniendo en cuenta la advertencia de álcalis sobre rarity.

Star: cierto ¿solo que rayos quiso ella decir con una investigación? y aparte ¿solo para qué demonios necesitaría tantas gemas como para poner a esos potros a trabajar de esta forma?

Sorrow: (cerré los ojos un momento) umm no lo sé pero puede que esté relacionada con ese cristal gigante que vi en el tercer piso del fuerte.

Star: ¿cristal gigante?

Sorrow: sip un raro cristal gigante con brillo propio y algunas runas en él pero no supe para que servía, entre buscar a las niñas y el que no me descubrieran no tuve el tiempo para investigarlo.

Pinkie: (sip melena risada así que era ella) ¿entonces era parecido al que encontramos en aquella cueva?

Sorrow: ahora que lo mencionas sí.

Rainbow: bueno eso de momento no importa, lo primero es buscar a esos potros y luego ir por rarity y hacerla entrar en razón.

Elis: si pero la pregunta es cómo lo harás, ¬_¬ solo ruego que no se ponga a decirnos sacos de carne como cierta poni loca dentro de una cabeza por aquí.

Pinkie: (sonrió) surprise dice que te mueras elis.

Elis: naa paso, mucho problema el hacer eso, -.- pensar en a quien darle mi herencia y que no se maten en el proceso por tenerla... umm nop en definitiva paso.

Starlight: agg ¿que tal si solo separamos el grupo? mandamos a los soldados que estén más heridos y cansados de vuelta junto con todos los potros, así los ponemos a salvo a los potros y los que creen que aun puedan continuar que nos acompañen y seguimos el asalto.

Elis: mala idea, si hiciéramos eso estaríamos dejando la entrada libre y podrían venir por detrás y rodearnos, no hace falta que diga que con nuestros números reducidos el que nos rodeen sería fatal para nosotros, sé que todos somos fuertes pero no podemos confiarnos.

Rainbow: (sonrió con un poco de burla) ¿no que solo uno de ustedes dos era suficiente para barrer una fortaleza como esta?

Elis: si, pero saldríamos vueltos nada, ¬_¬ por si no lo sabias aún tengo la mayoría de mi arsenal bloqueado, desde que logramos despertar no solo sorrow es el único que salió debilitado.

Sorrow: amm bueno hasta el momento no me habías dicho eso ¿y cómo lo desbloqueas?

Elis: ¬_¬ sorrow si lo supiera no estaría bloqueado ¿no crees?

Rainbow: O.O alto ¿acaso esa daga se puede trasformar en más cosas? Bien ya me pico la curiosidad ¿cuál es el arma más fuerte que tenías?

Elis: (mostro su flanco) esta.

Spike: (se sonrojo un poco) amm elis entiendo que los machos seamos débiles a eso pero no creo que puedas usarlo como arma.

Elis: -_- mi cutie mark tarados no mi trasero, la espada que refleja es el arma más fuerte que tenía.

Star: (miro con cuidado su marca) umm no es una espada que haya visto en ningún libro de historia, así que supongo que era una espada sin habilidades ¿por qué me dices que era la más fuerte? Si incluso tienes una espada de fuego.

Elis: -_- pues no me sorprende que no la vieras en ningún libro de historia starlight por que no hubo una sola creatura que viviera luego de que yo la sacara, así que si la ves seria solo en un libro como la bandera de nuestro grupo antes de terminar aquí.

Rainbow: 0.o oigan varias veces han mencionado ese grupo de ustedes pero nunca escuchamos su nombre, ¿como es que se hacían llamar?

Sorrow: (en ese momento mi cerebro hizo click) los alas carmín.

Elis: O.O amm sip, no esperaba que lo recordaras.

Sorrow: O_O ni yo.

Star en ese momento abrió los ojos y se congelo en su sitio ganándose la mirada de todos hasta que finalmente nos miró.

Star: disculpa ¿podrías repetir el nombre?

Sorrow: alas carmín, (la mire extrañado) creí que lo dije claramente la primera vez.

Spike: (movió un poco a star) amm star ¿que te pasa, porque te quedas callada de golpe?

Star: (se tapó la cara con un casco) tienen que estarme jodiendo a niveles anormales ustedes dos, (nos miró enojada) hasta las bromas tienen un límite.

Elis: 0.o ahh (ahora si que tanto elis como yo la mirábamos bien perdidos) ¿acaso reconoces el nombre?

Star: (comenzó a llorar un poco) retráctense ambos en este momento o les juro por celestia que los voy a matar aquí mismo.

Spike: (la agarro de los hombros) he- hey starlight cálmate ¿qué tiene que ver que ellos hayan dicho eso?

Star: no es tu problema spike ¡Retráctense Ahora Mismo!

Esta vez el problema estaba creciendo demasiado y tanto los potros como los soldados y médicos se quedaron mirándonos así que esta vez fue rainbow la que tomo a starlight de los hombros y la miro a los ojos bastante seria.

Rainbow: starlight cálmate un poco y si lo deseas continuemos esto fuera de la vista de los demás, estas asustando a los potrillos y los soldados están mirándonos confundidos.

Deshice la barrera y me levante junto con elis, ambos comenzamos a caminar a las salida de la mina pero antes miramos a starlight, ella entendió el mensaje y se levantó siguiéndonos junto a los demás.

Todos salimos de la mina y fuera en el patio solo había unos cuantos soldados de los nuestros montando guardia así que caminamos a un lugar apartado aprovechando que el patio era inmenso y luego nos detuvimos fuera de la vista.

Star: estoy esperando por ustedes, retráctense ahora mismo.

Ambos la miramos muy serios y le respondimos sin más - jamás negaremos a nuestra familia.

Eso hizo que la sangre de starlight hirviera y de inmediato nos atacó lanzando un buen rayo desde su cuerno que apenas y pude bloquear con mi barrera, los demás estaban por detener a starlight pero elis los detuvo y miro a starlight.

Elis: (se cruzó de cascos y la miro fríamente) starlight me agradas ¡pero en estos momentos te voy a pedir una maldita razón para no arrancarte el cuerno y metértelo en el trasero por atacarnos!

Star: ¡Eso Debería De Decirlo Yo Malditos! ¡Cómo Se Atreven A Burlarse De Mí De Ese Modo! ¡No es suficiente con que la historia nos viera como unos malditos criminales! ¿Ahora Ustedes Viene A Decir Que Son Parte De Ellos?

Sorrow: (pise con fuerza el suelo) ¡solo de que rayos estás hablando starlight!

Starlight: ¡Hablo De Que Mis Antepasados Eran Parte De Ese Grupo Y Crecí Escuchando Sus Historias, Sé Que Ellos No Eran Unos Criminales Y No Permitiré Que Ustedes Se Burlen De Ellos!

En ese momento ni elis ni yo logramos movernos de donde estábamos y de hecho al vernos así de congelados hasta starlight se detuvo.

Elis: (su cuerpo y voz le temblaba como nada) s- s- star starlight, c- cu- cual e- e- es s- su- su n-no- nombre.

Star: (ella no pudo entender lo que dijo elis así que la miro con duda) ¿ah?

Sorrow: (hasta yo estaba temblando más que nervioso) star cuál es el nombre de ese antepasado, te ruego que nos lo digas starlight.

Star: (nos miró furiosa) ¡me niego a hacerlo hasta que se retracten!

Rainbow: O_O ¿alto es lo que creo que es?

Pinkie: O.O Oh por celestia ¡starlight di el nombre por favor!

Star: (los 4 la mirábamos así que suspiro rendida) agg bien su nombre era night, un pegaso arquero muy hábil.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó, elis literalmente corrió a donde estaba starlight quien estaba por atacarla, pero al ver que elis la detuvo abrazándola y llorando como potra se quedó helada sin saber qué hacer y hasta spike y las niñas lo estaban al ver a elis así.

Starlight intentó quitársela de encima pero elis solo no la dejaba así que se rindió y espero a que elis se calmara, una vez que lo hizo elis la soltó y se limpió las lágrimas con una linda sonrisa en mi opinión.

Elis: gracias star, de verdad gracias por decírmelo.

Star: ¬_¬ ¿alguien me puede explicar por qué tengo todo el pelaje mojado?

Sorrow: (señale a elis sonriendo) °u° starlight te presento a tu mil tátaras tía o algo así, elis es la hermana mayor de night y de sean, night, apodo sonriente, pegaso negro de melena azul y ojos celeste, arma principal un arco pero al igual que nosotros era experto en todo tipo de armas, padres funny harvest y moonlight song, crecieron en el pueblo de amanecer carmesí, y su familia era principalmente granjera.

Elis: (respiro para calmarse un poco) eso hasta que nuestro hogar fue destruido por un ataque bandido, pero como sea lo más seguro es que escucharas son las historias de nuestro viajes, éramos principalmente una compañía mercenaria pero luego de ayudar a raziel y a alis a formar el imperio de exion nos alistamos a su armada para ayudarlos en su sueño actuando como generales de su armada, entre nosotros 4 lideramos una de las más grandes guerras de la antigüedad llamada un grito por el amanecer, fue una muy conocida ya que nuestras probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas porque nos superaban 20 a 1 pero aun así nos las arreglamos para vencer, jeje night era famoso porque a pesar de ser muy fuerte aun así era un poco despistado y siempre estaba contento, -_- eso lo hizo meterse en unos cuantos problemas pero eso era más que normal en las alas carmín.

Sorrow: umm según recuerdo éramos casi un grupo de revoltosos ¿no?

Elis: °u° sip… (sonrió más que orgullosa) en algún punto los problemas eran parte de la rutina, ¿un castillo volado en pedazos por accidente? ese fue raziel, ¿meterse con la hija de uno de los rey y quitarle la virginidad? ese fue sean, ¿patear el trasero de 5 príncipes por error y en vez de disculparse casi morir de risa? ese fue night, ¿provocar una guerra de dos países por salir con dos reyes de excelente aspecto en secreto? esa fue alis, ¿casi matar a una nación de hambre por quemar por error sus campos? rail, ¿casi destruir una ciudad entera mientras cantaba por borrachera? me declaro culpable, ¿y en el caso de sorrow? ¬w¬ era odiado casi por todas las naciones por haber reunido a semejante grupo de locos, ¬u¬ sip todos anormales en las alas carmín.

En ese momento fue que caímos que hablamos de más de hecho a star casi se le freía el cerebro intentando procesar todo lo que le contamos mientras que los demás nos miraban sin saber si reír o salir corriendo y gritar por todo lo que dijimos, pero luego de un momento star sacudió su cabeza y hablo.

Star: p- ¡pero eso es imposible! Night vivió hace más de 2mil años, y el grupo de alas carmín se desapareció después del asesinato de exactamente el rey raziel y la reina alis, así que es imposible que sepan tanto así, ¿solo que demonios hicieron ustedes? ¿acaso viajaron en el tiempo solo para investigarlos?

Sorrow: nop, ¬_¬ vamos te lo acabamos de decir, nosotros éramos parte de ese grupo, yo lo cree luego de adoptar a elis y a sus hermanos después del ataque a su pueblo, de ahí en adelante los demás se fueron uniendo.

Star: lo vuelvo a decir ¡eso es imposible!

Elis: lo es supongo, pero ambos somos la excepción a esa regla ya que no mentimos, sorrow y yo venimos de más de 2mil años en el pasado, la última misión en la que participamos todos los de las alas carmín hicieron salió mal, el enemigo nos sorprendió y tuvimos que emprender la retirada, pero mientras que los demás lograron escapar sorrow y yo fuimos capturados, torturados y al final mandados a otra dimensión, nunca supe que fue de los demás hasta que celestia nos capturo, (suspiro un poco decaída) agg allí fue que nos enteramos de que raziel y alis fueron asesinados supuestamente por nosotros pero eso era imposible, (Se emocionó al punto que hasta meneaba al cola de un lado a otro como una potra) ¡y ahora gracias a ti sé que mis hermanos lograron hasta tener su propia familia y aún quedan de sus descendientes! (no se aguantó y volvió a abrazar a star) Dios no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco star.

Rising: O.O ¿d- do- dos mil años?

Sorrow: -u- yep.

En ese momento escuchamos una explosión cerca de nosotros así que elis soltó a starlight y todos nos preparamos.

Elis: ¡Mierda Seguimos Las Lecciones De Historia Después Me Olvide Que Aún Tenemos Un Fuerte Que Tomar Así Que Andando!

Todos corrimos a donde oímos la explosión y resulto ser justo en la entrada del patio allí nuestros soldados estaban resistiendo el ataque de los bichos raros quienes estaban logrando empujarnos hasta la mina así que todos corrimos y nos unimos a la batalla.

Cada uno de nosotros decidimos usar ataques de área, yo por mi parte jugué un poco con la ciencia mojándolos y esta vez congelándolos, starlight creo un círculo del cual todo aquel dentro unas cadenas los apresaron de cascos e incluso de cuernos y boca, elis cargo ambas espadas de viento y al clavarlas en el piso una onda expansiva golpeo a todos los sectarios mandándolos contra las paredes del patio dejándolos fuera de combate, spike inhalo lo más que pudo para luego lanzar al aire tres bola de fuego que al caer se esparcieron como liquido por el suelo y quemaron las patas de los sectarios, pinkie tomo un montón de cristales que en vez de estallar soltaron una gas que los hizo caer como moscas, rainbow lanzo su espada en medio de un grupo de ellos y de la nada todos comenzaron a perder la supuesta bendición y caer al suelo inconscientes y shy solo se concentró en nuestros heridos y dejo que terion y para mi sorpresa rien lucharan contra todos.

Incluso las niñas también ayudaron golpeando y noqueando a cuantos podían y en poco tiempo logramos hacerlos retroceder devuelta al fuerte, intentaron cerrar las puertas, pero elis y yo no éramos tan amables como para permitir que lo hicieran y sin dudar matamos a todo aquel que tan siquiera las tocara con ataques a distancia.

Dentro de poco acabamos con todos en el patio he hicimos nuestro camino al interior del fuerte, un grupo comprobó el lado de la salida y por suerte aun no habían atacado ese extremo así que nos dividimos 4 grupos ya que habían solo 4 escaleras en la fortaleza y cada uno comenzó a avanzar por las escaleras de piso en piso capturando a cuanto sectario encontráramos y asegurando cada piso, en el 2do encontramos 6 potros encadenados en una habitación y en pésimas condiciones que me hicieron matar directamente a los que estaban dentro, luego pasamos al 3ro, vimos el cristal más una silla ensangrentada cerca pero decidimos ignorarlo de momento y buscamos a más potros, en este encontramos a 8 los cuales estaban en distintas habitaciones limpiando… y odie a esos bastardos al ver que uno de ellos lo tenían limpiando lo que parecían mesas de torturas ya usadas, en fin llegamos al 4to piso y lo revisamos de pies a cabeza pero allí no hallamos.

Llegamos al 5to y ya todos los soldados estaban cansados por los combates, estos sectarios de verdad que parecían cucarachas, capturabas 1 y salían 4 para remplazarlo, en este punto todos nos detuvimos y nos reunimos en uno de los pasillos, ya incluso spike el resto de las chicas estaban cansadas y aun yo ya estaba más allá del cansancio.

Sorrow: (comencé a jadear por aire mientras me tire al suelo) rayos… sé que los llame alimañas… pero tampoco era… para que no paren de venir, solo… ¿cómo demonios pueden haber… tantos aquí metidos?

Shy: (ella también jadeaba pero se acercó a donde estaba y me reviso) sorrow ya no debes de seguir, prometiste no sobre esforzarte y ya has tenido suficiente.

Spike: (miro extrañado a shy) de que hablas ¿por qué no puede sobre esforzarse?

Shy: porque aún tiene unas cuantas heridas internas que no pude tratar y podría estarse arriesgando demasiado si continua.

Elis: (Se sentó a mi lado de lo más normal) agg sorrow debes de apurarte en recordar el hechizo de sanación avanzada con ese ya te habrías sanado hasta el daño interno.

Sorrow: O.O eso se oye tremendamente conveniente.

Star: (también se sentó un momento) y que lo digas, como sea sorrow de momento no hagas nada entonces, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de aquí en adelante.

Sweetie: amm ¿alguno vio a mi hermana en algún lado?

Todos nos vimos las caras un momento y luego negamos.

Bloom: entonces tiene que estar más arriba ¿no?

Sorrow: agg solo falta el piso de arriba así que tiene que estar allí.

Star: entonces es mejor prepararnos para lo que sea que nos tenga preparado.

Spike: (apretó sus garras) solo espero que podemos hacerla entrar en razón.

Sorrow: les seré sincero, por lo que vi cuando llegue aquí lo dudo y mucho, y más si hizo llorar a sweetie como la hizo llorar antes, así que es mejor que se preparen para esa posibilidad.

Todos al mirar como las niñas bajaron la cabeza y sweetie estaba a punto de llorar, entendieron mi punto y solo pudieron morder sus labios un poco frustrados pero esa era una posibilidad a la que tenían que enfrentarse.

Luego de un momento todos nos levantamos pero de nuevo shy insistió en que parara así que la convencí diciendo que solo iría para mirar y ella acepto pero me dejo muy en claro que me estaría vigilando.

Como sea todos subimos al 6to piso y buscamos entre las habitaciones por un rato sin encontrar nada importante hasta que llegamos a unas puertas dobles de metal oscuro de un buen tamaño.

Bloom: O.O me quito el nombre a que está aquí dentro.

Pinkie: amm bien esto es muy… amm 0.o ¿estereotipado?

Spike: (miro a la puerta extrañado) ¿están seguros que hablamos de rarity? ¬_¬ Me esperaba una puerta más que adornada de entrada pero esta está más simple que la puerta de mi habitación en ponyville.

Pinkie: amm bueno quizás aparte de su apariencia también le cambio los gustos.

Scoot: ¬_¬ ¿podemos entrar de una vez si no es mucha molestia?

Bueno ante el apuro de la potra nos reímos un poco y spike empujo con fuerza las puertas abriéndolas un poco y permitiéndonos pasar.

La habitación de adentro era en definitiva una sala del trono, una habitación amplia con seis pares de pilares azules alineados y adornados con diseños de gemas que sostenían el techo, a diferencia del resto de la fortaleza las paredes del sitio eran de color morado adornadas con escudos con dos espadas cruzadas detrás del mismo, cuadros de paisajes y de hecho detrás del trono uno de buen tamaño de nightmare, una enorme alfombra de color de color celeste iba desde la entrada al trono, el trono de color morado al igual que al melena de rarity y en la punta la cutie mark de nightmare, y tal como esperaba nightmare sentada en el con su cabeza apoyada en un casco y un rostro lleno de indiferencia.

* * *

Bueeenas... -w- por aquí ghost con más sueño que un tipejo después de 15 kilos de azúcar encima.

Esta vez tengo algo que anunciar... ... ¬_¬ no, no dejare de subir los fics así que no se alarmen, 0.o es solo que según he escuchado por allí mi país oficialmente se está yendo a la mierda y supuestamente se está rumoreando que nos van a tener hasta sin luz por un buen tiempo así que no les sorprenda que me tarde en subir el siguiente cap... si todo resulta ser puro farol y de más pos subiré con normalidad y si no pos no desesperen que en algún momento lo hare. -u- vivo donde el Señor Jesús dejo las chancletas votadas así que no creo que algo malo pase por aquí aun si supuestamente por allí están intentado tumbar al presi… ¬_¬ que aquí entre nos… espero sea 100% verdad y saquen a ese payaso.

Ejem en fin 0u0 bueno que decir viruz... -w- creo haberlo dicho antes pero me encanta la versión psicótica de pinkie así que era inevitable que la usara en este fic tal como lo hago ahora... -w- me pareció más divertido el hecho de que ellas dos compartan el cuerpo estando ambas consientes de todo cuanto hace y dice la otra en cada momento así no sea la que esta afuera... xD después de todo surprise es la que mata y demás pero pinkie eternamente tiene que ser la encargada de hacer reír y sobre todo fregarle la vida a la pobre de surprise con sus payasadas, -u- si no fuera así ella no sería el elemento de la risa ¿no?


	91. Nightmare rarity

Cap 91: nightmare rarity

Elis: hey rarity… (al elis ver a rarity sentada en el trono mirándonos con tanta indiferencia ella sonrió y avanzo frente a todos) ¿nos esperabas?

Nightmare: primero que nada, es nightmare para ustedes, y aparte, mentiría si dijera que no… después de todo, la mala yerba nunca muere.

Elis: ¬_¬ gracias por el cumplido.

Spike: (se le adelanto a elis mirándola en verdad consternado) rarity por favor detén todo esto y volvamos todos a casa.

Nightmare: ¿hasta trajeron a spike con ustedes? ¬_¬ Vaya que detalle, en fin (levanto una ceja) ¿Qué se supone que detenga spike?

Spike: ¿es que acaso no ves lo que les hacen a estos potros? (el dragón apretó tanto sus garras que cada hueso de ella crujió) ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlos en algo así rarity?

Nightmare: umm (a pesar de las palabras de spike su rostro solo mostraba una indiferencia total) ¿y por qué debería de detenerlos? A mí no me está molestando la verdad así que si quieren esclavizarlos por mí que lo hagan (rio un poco) de hecho hasta yo me beneficio con que lo hagan en cierto modo.

Rainbow: ¡Raaarityyyy! (la pegaso golpeo con tanta fuerza el suelo que este se agrieto bajo su casco) ¡Como Se Te Ocurre Tan Siquiera Decir Una Estupidez Como Esa!

Elis: esto no va a llevar a ningún lado (apunto ambas armas a rarity) solo acabémosla y terminemos con esto.

Sorrow: (mire a elis, y la verdad me pareció notarla algo rara) ¿sucede algo elis?

Elis: la verdad sí, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Nightmare: rayos rainbow (por el grito de rainbow ella comenzó a acariciar una de sus orejas) eres demasiado ruidosa (rarity le lanzo algo que rainbow apenas pudo esquivar lo cual al verlo clavado en el suelo era nada más y nada menos que un diamante afilado) solo cállate un rato.

Nightmare se levantó del trono y en un momento se equipó con una armadura de color plateada la cual la cubría en gran parte pero aun así mantenía cierta estética propia de los vestidos, luego de equiparse hizo brillar su cuerno y un montón de diamantes afilados salieron de la nada tras ella.

Nightmare: solo hagamos esto rápido que tengo otras cosas que atender aparte de ustedes.

Elis estaba por atacarla, pero pinkie estiro uno de sus cascos y spike uno de sus brazos deteniéndola.

Spike: nosotros nos encargaremos de ella elis, (lo mire, y ciertamente el fragon no se miraba nada contento) por favor por esta vez retrocede.

Pinkie: no sé qué te sucedió rarity, pero te prometo que te traeré de vuelta y eso es una pinkie promesa.

Nightmare: agg ¬_¬ como digas pinkie no es como si me hubiera ido algún otro lado.

Pinkie: no me engañas, te puedes parecer a rarity, puedes tener su voz y su marca si quieres, pero no eres ella… de eso estoy segura.

Rainbow: (le puso un casco en el hombro a ambos) denle una buena lección ambos y tráiganla de vuelta.

Pinkie asintió y para nuestra sorpresa su elemento apareció frente a ella y tomo la forma de una esfera rosada haciendo crecer una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro tanto de rainbow como de shy.

Por otro lado, nightmare no espero y comenzó a disparar todos los diamantes a donde estábamos todos así que cree una barrera para protegernos pero solo resistió unos pocos antes de romperse pero ya para entonces todos estaban lejos del rango de los diamantes y no poder moverme bien elis me defendió y logro desviar los que venían a mí.

Pinkie y spike no se hicieron esperar más y ambos corrieron para atacarla, nightmare continúo disparándoles los diamantes pero eso no los detuvo, la esfera de pinkie le dio tres cristales de un color gris y ella los lanzo a donde estaba parada nightmare quien creo una barrera para defenderse pero esos cristales solo estallaron en una nube de humo que bloqueo la visión de nightmare.

Spike aprovecho esto y se deslizo entre el humo y al momento en que nightmare salto fuera de la nube de humo spike ya estaba a su lado y lanzo su aliento a ella quien al verlo creo otra barrera resistiendo el ataque de spike pero cayendo en el de pinkie, cuando intento mover sus cascos estos no se movieron si no que se mantuvieron pegados al suelo literalmente.

Spike uso sus garras clavando la punta de ellas en la barrera de nightmare para luego literalmente cortarla y pinkie aprovecho para golpear en la cara a nightmare, ella enojada disparo un tremendo rayo a pinkie pero ella fue más rápida haciéndola fallar y luego fue spike el que la golpeo en el pecho de la armadura despegándola del piso y mandándola contra la pared, antes que nightmare chocara contra la pared ella se trasporto detrás de spike y lanzo 5 diamantes a su espalda.

Spike grito por el dolor, pero logro voltear y patearla lejos de él y él también se alejó, a spike solo lo salvo que sus escamas eran fregadamente duras porque solo la punta de los diamantes se enterró en su espalda.

Pinkie: (se paró a un lado de spike y tomo de la esfera un cristal rojo y otro amarillo) ¿spike estas bien?

Spike: descuida es solo un rasguño… (se sacudió la espalda sacando los diamantes) pero ella va enserio pinkie.

Pinkie: lo se por eso yo también lo iré.

Spike: tch lo siento rarity pero tendré que ser rudo contigo.

Nightmare: (se levantó del suelo y limpio un poco de sangre en su boca) les voy a hacer pagar muy caro por esto.

Pinkie corrió a donde estaba nightmare parada y al estar cerca de ella se giró para patearla pero nightmare se trasporto del sitio saliendo frente a pinkie quien sonrió y le escupió el cristal amarillo, nightmare al verlo abrió los ojos pero no le dio tiempo ni de protegerse ni de transportarse antes que el cristal tocara su pecho recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar, spike no le dio tiempo ni de terminar de gritar cuando corrió y salto para con ambos brazos pegarle un golpe descendente en la cabeza mandándola al suelo directamente.

Ambos tomaron distancia de nuevo y esperaron, pero ella no se levantaba así que se relajaron un poco.

Spike: (suspiro decaído) parece que ya acabamos pinkie.

Elis: ¡No Bajen La Guardia!

El grito de elis llego a tiempo para que ambos reaccionaran a tiempo para esquivar una estaca de diamante que casi les atraviesa el pecho a ambos, nightmare comenzó a reír mientras que se levantaba del suelo y miro a elis.

Nightmare: impresionante ¿cómo te diste cuenta que no estaba acabada? Pensé que no deje lugar a dudas para ello.

Elis: (la miro bastante seria) porque yo no lo hago hasta que la cabeza de mi enemigo está fuera de su cuerpo.

Nightmare: mmm (sonrió casi que feliz) lo tendré en cuenta, (miro a pinkie y a spike) ya basta de juegos ustedes dos es hora de terminar con esto.

Nightmare se levantó a dos patas y piso con fuerza el suelo, de sus cascos corrieron un pico de diamante tras otro viajando el suelo así que tanto pinkie como spike saltaron a un lado evitando pero los cacos de nightmare estallaron haciéndola gritar del dolor mientras pinkie la miro con un poco de pena.

Como sea pinkie esta vez le lanzo un cristal verde a nightmare el cual ella lanzo un diamante para destruirlo antes que llegara pero este solo estallo en un intenso brillo que la cegó dándole a pinkie la oportunidad para lanzar dos cuchillos que tenía en su boca a nightmare, el primero fallo y el segundo nightmare lo evito pero quedo enredada en el hilo y pinkie se montó en su lomo tomando los cuchillos entre sus cascos y halando el hilo estrangulando a nightmare.

Spike corrió a donde ellas estaban y esta vez uso sus garras para atacar a nightmare en el pecho pero ella logro transportarse liberándose de pinkie y evitando el ataque de spike.

Nightmare grito enojada y por todas las paredes en la habitación cientos de diamantes comenzaron a salir y ser disparados por todas partes, esta vez no pudimos quedarnos de espectadores así que todos comenzamos a esquivar como podíamos los diamantes elis y rainbow protegieron a las niñas mientras que terion salió de algún sitio y protegió a shy, entre starlight y yo creamos dos barreras y fuimos capaces de resistir protegiendo así al resto de ese ataque.

Pero por otro lado pinkie y spike no salieron tan ilesos que digamos, ambos lograron evadir la mayoría pero aun así pinkie tenía un diamante enterrado en un costado y spike tenía algunos en sus brazos por lo que se paró a dos patas y los quito de sus brazos mirando a nightmare.

Nightmare: ¡Malditas Pestes, Que Tiene Que Hacer Uno Para Matarlos A Todos!

Spike: (cerro los ojos y apretó sus ojos llorando un poco) que así sea entonces rarity, no sabes cómo lamento esto pero no me dejas de otra, (miro a pinkie) ¡Pinkie Detenla Un Segundo!

Pinkie se quitó el diamante cerrando sus ojos pero igual se lanzó a correr a donde estaba nightmare está creo una espada hecha de diamante y con esta corrió e intento decapitar a pinkie pero ella se barrió entre sus patas dando una buena patada en el pecho que hizo a nightmare retroceder y al instante de nuevo ser electrocutada y paralizada momentáneamente.

Spike corío a donde ella estaba y nightmare levanto con su magia un escudo hecho de diamante pero pinkie lo quito y subió a su lomo mordiendo su cuerno, cuando spike estuvo cerca sus garras se rodearon de su fuego verde y dio dos zarpazos al peto de la armadura de nightmare destrozándola, pinkie salto fuera del lomo de nightmare y spike dejo salir una llamarada directo en el pecho de nightmare.

Ella dio un grito desgarrador mientras era quemada por el fugo que spike escupía pero cuando la verdadera voz de rarity se escuchó él se detuvo y al verla ella había vuelto a la normalidad, pinkie lanzo un cristal lila a rarity el cual estallo en una burbuja de agua apagando el fuego y ella cayó al suelo.

Sweetie no pudo aguantar más y se le escapó a starlight corriendo a donde estaba rarity y la abrazo.

Sweetie: ¡Rarity! ¡Por Favor Hermana Respóndeme!

Sweetie estuvo un rato moviéndola intentando que despertara, pero rarity no lo hacía algo que la verdad en su estado no me era raro ya que por los orificios de la armadura note muchas partes de su cuerpo quemadas, sweetie al no lograr que despertara comenzó a llorar y shy de inmediato corrió a donde estaba rarity, le quito la armadura y hay si pudimos ver el daño que el ataque de spike le había causado y no era para nada leve.

Shy comenzó a tratarla sin quitar a sweetie y en medio de su tratamiento ella despertó.

Rarity: (Se quejó un poco del dolor pero abrió un ojo) ¿s- sweetie?

Sweetie: ¡Rarity! (ella de inmediato le abrazo la cabeza) Oh hermana… no me des esos sustos, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no despertarías.

Rarity: (movió un casco para abrazar su cabeza y limpiar sus lágrimas) lo siento sweetie, perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas así.

Sweetie: no importa rarity (la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía ella en ese momento no tenía igual) l- lo que importa es que estamos juntas otra vez, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado hermana.

Rarity: (ella también le sonrió de vuelta) no más que yo sweetie, (rarity sorbió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos) d- desde que me atraparon solo podía pensar en ti y en nuestros padres cada día que pasaba, c- cada día solo deseaba poder escapar para ir con ustedes pero me fue imposible, no importa que tan duro lo intentara simplemente no podía salir (la abrazo con mucha más fuerza) de verdad no sabes cuánto desee tenerte así de nuevo sweetie.

Ya en ese momento todos nos relajamos y sonreímos al ver a las dos así, yo me acosté en el suelo a descansar un poco ya que estaba de verdad cansado y un poco dolido, rainbow y las otras niñas se acercaron a rarity mientras que elis se acostó a mi lado con las alas extendidas y cubriéndome, algo que admito se sentía genial así que me recosté a ella más que disfrutandolo, starlight por otra parte también se acostó intentando descansar un poco.

Rarity: (se quejó un poco cuando shy puso comenzó a limpiar una de sus quemaduras con algunas gazas) auch, eso duele fluttershy.

Shy: (se rio un poco) lo siento rarity, pero estoy hay que tratarlo antes que empeore.

Spike: de verdad lo siento rarity, (el dragón se sentó al lado de rarity mirándose arrepentido) por mi culpa estas así.

Rarity: no te preocupes cariño… (ella lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ya que se notaba en su rostro su dolor) en parte yo tuve la culpa de que esto pasara.

Sweetie: (miro muy preocupada a rarity) ¿estas segura que estas bien?

Rarity: amm sweetie, no estoy para nada auch… bien la verdad, T-T me duele absolutamente todo y mi cabeza me está matando en estos momentos, hubiera agradecido mucho más que fueran un poco menos salvajes ustedes dos.

Pinkie: bueno rarity es que no nos la pusiste fácil, (se rio un poco) °u° pero mira el lado positivo, te trajimos de vuelta ¿no? por cierto ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso?

Rarity: no sabes cómo quisiera decirte que no pinkie… (su rostro se ensombreció y se llenó de pesar) pero estaría mintiendo de la peor manera, hice cosas que son de verdad imperdonables a muchos inocentes, tengo mucho por lo que pagar amiga.

Rainbow: (sonrió a medias al verla) parece que todas estamos en el mismo paquete ahora rarity.

Rarity: (la miró extrañada) ¿a qué te refieres rainbow?

Shy: (le apretó una venda en el cuello a rarity haciéndola chillar) eso para después chicas ahora necesitamos llegar a la enfermería en el tren cuanto antes y terminar de tratarte rarity.

Scoot: ¿por qué no usamos la del fuerte? ya lo limpiamos completamente ¿no?

Shy: si… (bajo su cabeza un poco triste) pero no tienen ya suministros, los usamos todos para tratar a los potros y a los soldados así que tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos al tren rarity.

Rarity: no importa mucho, solo vayamos de una vez.

Sweetie: (al ver que rarity se intentó levantar ella la ayudo) deja que te ayude rarity, así como estas no creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces.

Rarity: (le acaricio la melena un poco) gracias sweetie, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Rarity pudo ponerse de pie y caminar con solo la ayuda de sweetie así que todos solo sonreímos y nos levantamos para irnos del lugar, la verdad ya estaba hasta el cuello de esta fortaleza del demonio.

Sorrow: (elis también me ayudo a levantar) Dios ya estoy harto de este lugar solo larguémonos de una…

Elis: (me soltó de golpe y salió volando) ¡Cuidado Sweetie!

Con el grito de elis todos miramos a donde estaba sweetie solo para ver como un diamante atravesó desde su espalda y salió por su pecho quedando en el cuerpo de la potra, en ese momento el tiempo en la habitación se detuvo para todos, cada uno de nosotros solo pudimos ver como la sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de sweetie y como ella caía al suelo.

¡SWEEEEETIEEEEEEEE!

* * *

0u0 Hiiii por aquí de nuevo yo en las andanzas... 0.O bien, el reporte situacional seria este... primero... ciertamente hubieron bastantes pedos en el país... pasaron unos cuantos videos por las redes un tanto turbios de polis y civiles haciendo cositas malas y demás... ... -_- pero ciertamente como siempre pasa valió de nada, ¬_¬ el bastardo sigue en la presidencia... TnT hey estos son momentos en los que verdaderamente provoca contar con uno de los ponis matones que uno sube a esta locura de página y mandárselo empaquetado a ese vergo para que lo des... ... ejem -.- para que le de amor y cariño a mi versión de las cosas.

Peeero en fin... 0.o lo bueno es que como siempre por donde vivo no paso a nada más que la acostumbrada ola de robos en cada esquina y los rumores de los cortes eléctricos fueron solo rumores para asustar creo... 0u0 así que aquí les traigo los cap siguientes de ambas historias.

Segundo xD admito que los quise dejar picados en este cap así que esperare con gusto los pinchos y los tenedores fuera de mi casa... 0_0 pero es que ciertamente da bien igual donde pique los siguientes caps por que les aseguro que igual o quedan picados xD o se jalan un cap de 60 páginas de word... ... 0.o a todas estas ¿me pregunto si será posible subir tal locura de cap a la página?

Ejem en fin... TuT hey me dieron ganas de llorar al ver los coment esta vez, tres de a golpe así que vamos a las respuestas.

0u0 hi Le Yo... 0.o así está formado el coment... 0u0 me temo viejo que no soy de los que acostumbra a dar spoiler ya que consideró que eso te mata un poco las ganas de leer la cosa... xD pero admito que en parte soy de los que me gusta dejar picados a la gente así que solo te diré... -w- las respuestas vendrán mi querido lector.

Hola nahuel 0w0 bueno es que solo me puse a pensar un tanto las cosas... sería como que triste dejar morir la línea de sangre de unos loquillos como lo son la familia de elis... así que decidí hacer a star una de su línea... además es a la que más le pegaría por el hecho de que 1) ¬_¬ ya las mane 6 seria jodidamente rayado meterles parientes op... 2) -w- de algún lado tuvieron que venir la loca habilidad que star tiene para la magia y las batallas y 3) xD es a la que más le pegan los genes de loca de entre todas... después de todo como dice viruz hasta ex esclavista fue... con esas cosillas en mente... 0u0 pos me fui por esa opción.

Hello my dearest viruz... xD tenes muuucha razón viejo, el joker es ambas referencias... -w- vamos es que si lo piensas sorrow se vio tremendamente debilitado con respecto a la guerra que formaron donde salió por primera vez rail por haber perdido sus recuerdos ¿no? elis obviamente no es como si hubiera salido de rositas en tal situación... O_O hey sábelo, rarity se ha cansado de ser poseída en todos lados y no hablo del contenido fandom... ¬w¬ es más que imposible negar que las mujeres tienen esa arma escondida contra un hombre... no creo que alguno de nosotros (los hombres claro... 0.o y los trapos versión de hembra pa macho /si vieron mahou shoujo ore me entienden/) podemos negar eso.

TnT hey de pana que esto de subir un cap cada cierto tiempo es desesperante hasta para el escritor... xD es que uno lee las vainas que escribe y al menos yo ando desesperado por subirlo y ver qué tal le cayó a las personas la locurilla que te sacas de la manga... lo deje hasta aquí pero toy muerto de ganas por que pasen los 4 días para subir el otro... T-T la vida no es justa para ninguno de los dos lados.

En fin... 0u0 eso fue todo por hoy y con eso me despido así que hasta otra a todos y a todas (xD a guen maduro ese).


	92. El verdadero nightmare

Cap 92: El verdadero nightmare.

Pov elis.

¡SWEEEEETIEEEEEEEE!

Fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de cada uno de nosotros al ver como ella comenzó a sangrar por su boca y cayó al suelo mientras corrimos a donde estaba, por otra parte, rarity comenzó a reír como loca mientras el escenario comenzó a cambiar, todo se distorsiono deteniendo a todos y sobre todo a sorrow, a pinkie, a rainbow y a mi quienes ya habíamos pasado por algo similar, pero esta vez fue mucho peor.

Cada una de las pesadillas de todos se manifestaron en ese lugar, la araña gigante de mis pesadillas, una surprise loca de pinkie, y de aquí en adelante adivine por sus reacciones, la de rainbow era una versión de ella misma solo que con cortes por todos lados y obviamente muerta pero moviéndose, un poni con armadura y sin cabeza era la de scoot, la de applebloom era el cadáver de applejack clavado en una lanza, un grupo de espectros bañados en sangre era la de rising, un grupo de almas corrompidas era la de shy, una twilight bañada en sangre y con mirada fría era la de spike, una creatura cuadrúpeda hecha de un líquido putrefacto era el de starlight, y por parte de sorrow gracias al cielo no salió esa cosa oscura pero si un jodido guardián en versión maligna.

Pero lo que nos dejó sin hablas a todos fue el ver a rarity, ella parecía una muñeca sin vida siendo movida solo por hilos oscuros que eran jalados por un ser con la forma de un poni formado solo por sombras quien era el que reía como loco.

¿?: jajaja ¡ahora verán parásitos porque mi nombre es nightmare, disfruten de sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad!

Spike: (estaba temblado frente a la presencia de esa twilight) ¿solo de que rayos habla esa cosa?

-n- bien… normalmente podía ser una pegaso extremadamente valiente y con nervios de acero… pero la verdad cuando se trataba de arañas esos nervios me abandonaban así que sip… no me guante y sali corriendo como una perfecta loca mientras esa cosa… ¬_¬ rugía y me perseguía.

Elis: ¡Que Alguien Mate A Esta Alimaña Por Mííí!

Shy: (esa pegaso lunática corrió a metiéndose en el camino de la araña y extrañamente esa cosa se detuvo y no la quiso matar) por favor cosita linda ¿podrías ayudarme?

La araña tomo a shy con sus patas, pero en vez de llevarla a su boca y robar su alma ¬.¬ como se suponía que debía de ser, la monto es su cabeza y rugió a las almas que perseguían a shy comenzando a destrozarlas.

Elis: (esta de más decir que lloraba como potra mientras gritaba) ¡No La Domestiques Y Mata A Esa Cosa!

En mi huida me topé con los espectros que acosaban a rising y antes de darme cuenta ya sus cabezas estaban rodando por el suelo, rising al ver que esas cosas ya no se movían dejo de temblar se armó de valor corriendo a donde estaba applebloom.

Rising: (tomo a applebloom de la cabeza y la obligo a mirarla) ¡applebloom tienes que reaccionar esa no es tu hermana applejack!

Bloom: (comenzó a llorar) ¿p- pero que sí es verdad rising? ¿Que si de verdad applejack se fue? ¿y si ellos la mataron? N- no puedo soportar la idea rising, solo no puedo.

Rising: (le golpeó la cabeza) ¡No! (señalo al cadáver) ¡Eso No Es Verdad! ¡Tu Hermana Está Viva Applebloom Y No Puedes Dejarte Caer Aquí Si Quieres Verla Otra Vez! (corrió y pateo el cadáver asiéndolo desaparecer) no te atrevas a rendirte así ¿me oíste?

Bloom: (al ver la ilusión desaparecer ella se calmo poco a poco para luego limpiar sus lagrimas y sonreírle a rising mientras acariciaba su cabeza) auch gracias rising necesitaba eso, vamos por scoot.

Las dos fueron a donde scoot estaba huyendo de esa cosa sin cabeza y se le unieron en su escape.

Mientras, spike miraba a la versión maligna de twilight llorando un poco.

Spike: esto tiene que ser una mala broma (apretó sus garras) ¡twilight no es una loca asesina, esto solo puede ser eso una broma!

Starlight: ¡Spiiiikeeeee! (se subió en el lomo de spike señalando la baba putrefacta) ¡Deshazte De Esa Cosa Y Yo Me Encargo De La Falsa Twilight Te Lo Ruego!

Spike: (al ver a starlight parada como cual gato asustado en su lomo rio un poco y asintió) hecho.

Spike tomo aire y basto solo con una buena llamarada para desaparecer esa cosa de la faz de la tierra, la falsa twilight cargo su cuerno y disparo un rayo a ambos, pero starlight pudo fácilmente bloquearlo con una barrera.

Star: jeje estamos salvados, estas cosas no tienen ni la cuarta parte de la fuerza de los originales.

Con eso dicho esta vez fue starlight la que disparo de su cuerno y atravesó tanto la barrera de la falsa twilight como a la copia haciéndola desaparecer.

Star: (miro a spike) bien vayamos por sweetie tenemos que apurarnos.

Las niñas lograron acabar con el sin cabeza y pinkie ayudo a rainbow con su problema y viceversa, como sea ya todos habíamos eliminado esas cosas y sin esperar corrimos a donde estaba sweetie en el suelo y shy de inmediata la tomo y reviso su pulso y respiración.

Shy: ¡Está Viva Pero Tenemos Que Apurarnos En Sacarla De Aquí, No Creo Que Aguante Tanto Tiempo!

Rainbow: ¡shy llévatela de aquí! (apretó su espada mirando a esa cosa sobre rarity) ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa y llevaremos a rarity!

Shy: bien pero tengan cuidado.

Ella tomo a sweetie con cuidado dejándola sobre su lomo y corrió a donde estaba la puerta, pero en vez de tan siquiera tocar la puerta ellas traspasaron el espacio y salió al otro lado de la habitación.

Nightmare: (comenzó a reír de nuevo) vaya jamás en toda mi vida me espere que lo lograran… ¬_¬ y menos que fuera por culpa de la pegaso celeste cobarde, pero de igual forma no les servirá de nada, ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de aquí mientras rarity viva… ¿y siendo sincero? No creo jamás que logren matarla… después de todo (nos hablo en clara burla) su tierna amistad no se los permite.

Elis: (tome mis armas y apunte al falso guardián) ¡sorrow que demonios haces! ¡deshazte de esa cosa y acabemos con esa alimaña de una vez!

Le grite pero él ni respondió, él solo seguía con su vista fija en esa cosa sobre rarity con una mirada muy rara, no es como si normalmente el estuviera todo el tiempo sonriente, pero esta vez su mirada era tan vacía que parecía como si no fuera el quien estaba allí, el comenzó a caminar a esa cosa y abrió su boca comenzando a decir de nuevo un montón de disparates mientras no despegaba su vista de esa cosa.

Sorrow: nombre código nightmare, parasito de pesadillas que se alimenta de los miedos y el dolor de otras creaturas, se considera como una enfermedad pero la realidad es que es un ser viviente que se adentra en el cuerpo de los ponis comenzando a susurrarles, llenándolos de temor hasta que finalmente los rompe y toma control de ellos, en el pasado se registraron 2 casos en los que el poni al cual infecto gano un poder muy sobre lo normal terminando en un caos total, también se piensa que fue el causante de la caída del prospero imperio lunar convirtiendo a todos en temibles creaturas de su misma naturaleza por lo cual se tuvo que eliminar todo el imperio de la faz del planeta.

Nightmare: tch parece que uno de los parásitos hizo su tarea… como sea (miro al falso guardián el cual comenzó a brillar) deshazte de todos.

El guardián corrió a donde sorrow estaba, pero antes de que tan siquiera yo lo atacara o sorrow volteara el falso guardián solo comenzó a tornarse en polvo poco a poco mientras sorrow continuaba avanzando.

Sorrow: por todas estas cosas se decidió que esta amenaza debía de ser eliminada a toda costa por lo cual se le dio el n° 3 en la lista de objetivos, se intentó suprimir ambas veces en las que hizo acto de presencia, pero antes de morir su huésped cambiaba de cuerpo y lograba escapar, pero esta vez se cuenta con lo necesario para eliminación así que procediendo a suprimir.

En ese momento el hizo brillar su cuerno, pero lo agarre de la cara y lo obligue a mirarme.

Elis: ¡maldición sorrow despierta de una vez no tenemos el tiempo para esto! (lo obligue a mirar a sweetie en el lomo de shy) ¿ves eso? ¡Sweetie está herida y tenemos que apurarnos para lograr salvarla! ¡Así Que Deja Esta Estupidez Y Salgamos De Aquí!

Para mi sorpresa el solo se soltó de mi agarre y camino hasta donde estaba shy con sweetie en su lomo, shy al verlo así comenzó a temblar y termino agachados mientras cubría a sweetie.

Sorrow: (se agacho delante de sweetie) umm reconocimiento de sujeto… sweetie belle potrilla unicornio procedente del pueblo llamado ponyville, hermana de la actual guardiana de la generosidad rarity siendo esta la sucesora de regina alfis, por tanto, un valioso sujeto el cual se debe de preservar.

Rainbow: (esta vez fue rainbow quien lo tomo de la cabeza ya furiosa con él) ¡Sorrow Deja De Actuar Como Un Jodido Robot Y Ayúdanos!

Sorrow: bueno, (ladeo su cabeza un poco extrañado) ya que es un pedido de rainbow dash de la lealtad aceptare a su petición.

Para sorpresa hasta mía su cuerno brillo y debajo de todos nosotros se manifestó un circulo con patrones de círculos y estrellas junto a cientos de runas por sobre todo el espacio y lo siguiente que vimos fue el diamante en el pecho de sweetie caer al suelo y el lugar donde tenía la herida sano sin dejar rastro así que ella despertó temblando.

Sorrow: (su cuerno aun brillaba y se acercó a ambas) hechizo puertas celestiales completado, las heridas y fuerzas del sujeto fueron restauradas.

Shy: oh por ¡celestia sweetie belle! (de inmediato abrazo a sweetie) ¿te encuentras bien?

Sweetie: r- ra- rarity… (Se abrazó a si misma mientras su mirada reflejaba un completo terror) rarity intento matarme.

Shy: no mi niña… (la abrazo con más fuerza aun) no fue rarity la que te hirió, es nuestra culpa por no darnos cuenta que ella aún está siendo controlada.

Sweetie miro a donde rarity y a pesar de que aún se miraba solo como una muñeca sin vida, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos mientras miraba a sweetie.

Sweetie: (al mirarla así solo se cubrió su boca mientras lloraba) r- rarity… (volteo mirando a shy ya desesperada) ¡fluttershy tenemos que ayudarla por favor!

Sorrow: (miro a ambas con un poco de interés) petición aceptada… fluttershy de la bondad.

Shy: (al ser llamada así se sacudió un poco) amm ¿s- sí?

Sorrow: se solicita su asistencia para eliminar a la amenaza conocida como nightmare, su elemento debería de ser capaz de extraer su misma existencia sin herir al huésped así que le daré una oportunidad para acercarse y que usted pueda encargarse de ello ¿puede usted brindar su apoyo?

Shy: amm… (miro a todos lados un poco nerviosa) esooo… ¿creo? ¿pero qué harás?

Sorrow: no es de relevancia, solo se solicita su intervención.

Nightmare por algún motivo estaba casi como congelado este no se movía de su sitio y en vez de amenazar o algo comenzó a temblar en su sitio.

Nightmare: esta magia… ¡no! ¡eso es imposible! ¡Tu No Deberías De Estar Aquí, Deberías De Estar Muerto Desde Hace Milenios!

Sorrow: (cerro un poco los ojos mientras sonreía) lo mismo se podría decir de ti nightmare, pero se demostró el dicho de mala hierba nunca muere del que antes hiciste uso.

Nightmare uso a rarity para comenzar a lanzar diamantes desde todos lados pero fueron inútiles, a cada uno de nosotros nos rodeó una extraña barrera de color negro que desintegraba aun los diamantes cuando la tocaba, luego rarity piso con fuerza el suelo y debajo de sorrow salieron 5 picos de diamante pero este ni se movió y esos picos de nuevo fueron desintegrados.

Al ver que eso no funcionaba rarity creo de nuevo una espada de diamante y cargo contra sorrow, el bajo la barrera y recibió la espada con garras oscuras que rodearon su casco partiendo en pedazos la espada y pateando a rarity lejos.

Nightmare al ver que no funcionaba grito y el espacio se deformo cambiando el ambiente al de una villa que pinkie, shy, rainbow y yo reconocimos ya que era donde nos atacaron esas almas corrompidas, pero a diferencia de lo que nosotras vimos el pueblo estaba intacto y los ponis estaban vivos y reunidos en la plaza al frente nuestro gritando y maldiciendo, pero ni siquiera yo pude entender lo que decían, eso detuvo a sorrow un momento y nightmare sonrió un poco.

Nightmare: je eso será suficiente para pararte, ahora es tiempo que mueras.

Nightmare creo una lanza gigante de diamante y estaba por lanzarla, como sorrow no se movía estaba por volar a donde él estaba, pero tanto nightmare como yo nos detuvimos cuando el comenzó a reír y lo admito, esa risa producía más miedo que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado antes.

Sorrow: ¿pararme? No me hagas reír nightmare, deberías de saber que esas cosas de pesadillas no funcionan conmigo (sonrió con una increíble cantidad de locura aun para mi) después de todo a mí mismo se me puede considerar una de las peores.

Y respaldando lo dicho, el circulo debajo de nosotros que uso para sanar a sweetie el cual aun no desaparecía comenzó a brillar y así como así todo el espacio cambio de nuevo a una escena demasiado perturbadora, decir que era el infierno no era una exageración… terminamos en una profunda oscuridad en donde el mismo ambiente era suficiente para dejar en pena aun al frio en el norte helado, en medio de esa oscuridad se comenzaron a escuchar miles de gritos de agonía y en medio de esa oscuridad comenzamos a ver cosas moverse por ella arrastrando cosas que sonaban como cadenas u otras cosas de metal, algunas de esas cosas tocaron los escudos a nuestro alrededor y de vez en cuando podía sentir como algo golpeaba los escudos en los que estábamos metidos… incluso llegue a ver una boca encajar una fila de acerrados dientes llenos de sangre en el escudo que me protegía… y por si fuera poco podíamos escuchar como esas cosas gritaban en agonía casi como si intentaran salir del sitio donde estábamos.

Nightmare comenzó a gritar mientras tapaba sus orejas e intentaba huir pero el cuerpo de rarity cayó al suelo siendo cubierto por esas sombras dejando solo a nightmare siendo atacado y devorado por esas cosas, podíamos ver como nightmare era despedazado pieza por pieza por esas cosas hasta que volvimos a la sala del trono de la fortaleza así como así, el escudo que nos rodeaba desapareció y rarity estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse, sorrow corrió a donde estaba shy y se detuvo a su lado.

Sorrow: ¡Fluttershy De La Bondad Ahora!

Shy al principio no reacciono pero luego que sorrow le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

Sorrow: ¡Reaccione De Una Vez Porque Me Temo Que No Tengamos Otra Oportunidad Y Su Amiga Se Perdería Para Siempre!

Shy sacudió su cabeza y corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo de rarity en el suelo, tomo el cristal de su elemento y toco la frente de rarity con él.

Del cuerpo de rarity nightmare fue obligado a salir y fue encerrado en una esfera de color amarilla, el intentaba como podía el escapar pero nada que lo lograba, sorrow corrió a donde estaba rainbow y la ajito para que reaccionara.

Sorrow: ¡Rainbow Dash De La Lealtad Use Su Elemento Y Corte El Núcleo De Parasito Ahora, Solo Haga Lo Mismo Que Hizo En La Supresión Del Ataque De Las Creaturas Del Everfree!

Rainbow: O.O amm si dame un momento (ella tomo su espada y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco esta vez) ¿pero qué rayos? Esa cosa no tiene nada de nada sorrow ni alma se le nota.

Sorrow: ¡mire a rarity de la generosidad!

Rainbow al verla casi pierde el color de su rostro, pero igual voló hasta donde ella estaba solo que rainbow no apunto a rarity si no a encima de su cabeza, cuando ella dio un corte al aire una fregadamente enorme llama de color morada se manifestó cortada en dos partes y nightmare detuvo su intento de escape y comenzó a gritar, rainbow continuo cortando esas llamas hasta que finalmente desaparecieron y nightmare se desvaneció como si fuera aire dentro del campo de shy.

Sorrow: (En ese momento sorrow sonrió) eliminación del objetivo completada, gracias a todas por su colaboración.

Spike: (agarro a sorrow de los hombros) ¿sorrow que rayos te pasa?

Sorrow: (el actuó como si no fuera con él y solo miro a un lado lejos de spike) ¿sorrow eh? Así que ahora se hace llamar así, je vaya gustos que en ocasiones demuestra… como sea dejare el resto a él, con esto cumplí parte de la promesa.

Spike: (apretó sus hombros) ¡hey sorrow no me ignores! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Sorrow cayo del garre de spike terminando en el suelo para sorpresa de todos y se quedó un buen rato así hasta que al final se levantó sobando su cabeza.

Sorrow: agg maldición… (miro a todos lados y se intentó poner de pie) ¡no es momento para congelarme tengo que curar a sweetie antes que sea tarde! (miro a spike desesperado) ¡spike ayúdame a llegar a ella!

Spike: (le dio un buen golpe a sorrow en la cabeza) ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Hace un rato que la curaste!

Sorrow: (Esta vez sorrow puso la mejor cara de estúpido que vi en mi vida) ¿que yo que? (se agarró la cabeza) auch ¡Y Por Qué Demonios Me Pegas Que Tu Fuerza No Es Cualquier Cosa Sabes?

Star: (Se acercó a él también y lo tomo del rostro mirándolo bastante seria) sorrow ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que acabas de hacer?

Sorrow: (cerro sus ojos y luego comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con ambos cascos) aah rayos no tengo idea de que me hablan, lo último que recuerdo es ver a sweetie siendo atravesada por ese diamante ¿y ahora me vienen con todo esto? ¿Solo de que rayos hablan?

Star: (me miro muy seria) ¿elis esto había sucedido antes?

Elis: no, nunca en la vida lo vi comportarse así antes (lo mire con mucha duda) sorrow caímos en la trampa de nightmare quien nos hizo enfrentar pesadillas y tú de repente comenzaste a actuar como un jodido loco, fue muy parecido a lo que paso en la habitación de heal ahora que lo pienso, comenzaste a decir un montón de cosas acerca de nightmare luego usaste un hechizo… dijiste que se llamaba puertas celestiales o algo así y sanaste a sweetie, luego comenzaste a dar órdenes y logramos acabar con nightmare ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de eso?

Sorrow: O_O ¿dónde está sweetie?

Señale a donde estaban rainbow, shy, pinkie y las niñas a excepción de rising quienes atendían a rarity ya que no despertaba y se veía en bastante mal estado, como sea sorrow miro a sweetie y no se creía lo que miraba, dejo caer su mandíbula sin poder creerlo y nos miró casi desesperado.

Sorrow: m- maldición esto no puede ser cierto (se tapó la cara con un casco) simplemente no hay manera de que eso sea posible, primero que nada ese hechizo que mencionaste que use me es totalmente imposible de usar elis, ese hechizo lo considero como el pináculo de la magia curativa que mi madre desarrollo, su complejidad es tan alta que dudo que aun si se los enseñara a las princesas serían capaces de usarlo, en mi caso solo se una pequeña parte del mismo, así que no hay manera que lo usara, segundo yo no tengo ni una pisca de idea de qué demonios era nightmare ¿cómo rayos les daría información del mismo?

Elis: (me lleve un casco a la barbilla) umm sorrow quizás eso esté relacionado a tu pasado de antes de encontrarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Rising: amm chicos (la note mirando nerviosas a los alrededores) no es por interrumpir pero… ¿no creen que deberíamos de salir de aquí? este lugar aún da mucho miedo.

Star: (suspiro y miro al resto) chicas tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, los soldados deben de estar esperándonos y aún tenemos que evacuar a todos los potros.

Pinkie: bien, yo llevare a rarity, tenemos que apurarnos y salir de aquí.

Entre rainbow y shy montaron a rarity en el lomo de pinkie y luego todos caminamos a la salida, la puerta aún estaba abierta así que solo salimos y bajamos piso por piso avisando a los soldados y retirándonos del sitio, sorrow fue hasta una habitación donde vi varios cuerpos destrozados y tomo el cuerpo de un potrillo que estaba en una cama en su lomo… de inmediato recordé el por qué y solo lo ayude a acomodarlo en su lomo.

Como sea di órdenes a algunos soldados para buscar a los demás que faltaban y todos nos dirigimos a la entrada del fuerte donde estaban algunos de los potros que rescatamos, pero aún faltaban muchos así que esperamos en la puerta hasta que todos los que vinimos nos reunimos.

Elis: tch, maldición perdimos a unos cuantos soldados más aquí.

Sorrow: ¿alrededor de cuantos perdimos en total elis?

Star: (suspiro decaída) perdimos a 20 de los 200 que vinieron con nosotros, así que si sumamos a los que cayeron en appaloosa en total fueron 353 los soldados que perdimos.

Como una costumbre que teníamos sorrow y yo ambos nos arrodillarnos un momento frente a una carreta con los cuerpos de los caídos bajando la cabeza en respeto hacia ellos - Dios guie las almas de aquellos valientes que pelearon y dieron su vida en esta ocasión, que su dulce gracia les dé el merecido descanso en las verdes praderas que nos fueron prometidas a todos cuantos lucháramos por defender nuestro mundo de luz de las sombras que lo amenazan.

Luego de eso ambos nos levantamos y todos nos miraban extrañados.

Rising: amm ¿que se supone que fue eso?

Elis: (sonreí un poco decaída) una plegaria por las almas de aquellos quienes cayeron en batalla rising, después de que una gran batalla termine se acostumbraba a hacer esa plegaria, puede que ustedes ya no lo hagan actualmente… pero es difícil matar una costumbre como esa.

Luego de estar todos presentes tomamos varias carretas que sobrevivieron al ataque y montamos a los potros en ellas, rainbow hizo el mismo truco para liberar a todos los sectarios de la supuesta bendición que eran alrededor de 300 vivos y todos fueron encadenados para caminar siendo vigilados por los soldados.

Ya con todos los preparativos hechos todos salimos del fuerte, las carretas en la delantera y detrás de ellas los soldados, los prisioneros iban delante de nosotros siendo todo nuestro grupo los últimos en la línea más que todo para vigilar a los prisioneros y en mi caso matarlos como hicieran alguna estupidez.

Spike: (suspiro relajado) agg entonces parece que al fin acabamos ¿no?

Sorrow: T-T spike no digas tabúes por el amor de Dios, eso no se dice hasta que estemos en el imperio.

Elis: (prepare mis armas) ¡maldición todos en guardia!

Star: ¬_¬ vamos no sean tan paranoicos, ya acabamos con absolutamente todos los sectarios del sitio, no está demás que nos relajemos un rato.

Casi me convencían esta vez, pero de nuevo el mismo mal presentimiento que tuve con nightmare apareció así que comencé a mirar a todos lados… y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho… por encima de todos nosotros sólo vi una gigantesca sombra y a esta le siguió una aún más grande llamarada que carbonizando a todos los sectarios que habíamos capturado más algunos guardias en el proceso.

Elis: (cambie al arco) ¡Todos Los Soldados Agarren Esas Carretas Apresuren El Paso Y No Se Detengan Hasta Que Estén En El Jodido Tren! ¡Shy Y Las Niñas Vayan Con Ellos Junto Con Rarity, El Resto Prepárense Para La Batalla!

Después recibir la orden todos los soldados que quedaban comenzaron a correr ayudando con las carretas, shy y pinkie obligaron a las niñas a subir a las carretas mientras que todos nosotros nos preparamos para el combate de nuevo.

La sombra paso de nuevo y un momento después aterrizo frente a todos… no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, un dragón de no menos de 10 metros de alto, cubierto completamente de escamas de color negras y todas las escamas de su pecho de color plateadas, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y afilados como nada… era… era rail sin duda alguna.

* * *

-w- hello ladies and gentlemen, TuT al fin puedo subir este cap... ¬w¬ uff bueno aja, antes que nada espero les haya gustado el cap, y ahora.

hola le yo... xD bueno eso es algo que no puedo negar... -w- see soy un tanto cruel 0.o y no entendí si fue que se cortó el comentario o me ibas a decir perro y te comiste una r... en fin eso a parte ¿recuerdas que te dije que muy pronto ibas a tener tu respuesta? xD lo decía bien literal ya que solo estaba a dos cap de que rail apareciera cuando lo preguntaste.

xD bueno viruz, de perros furiosos ya es algo mas ¿eh? 0.o con tal que no tengan rabia tooodo excelente. xD somos dos con una condición física pésima... -_- soy un stickman pero no de los que se ejercita mucho... xD y aun así tengo mejor condición física que muchos en mi familia, yo me salto cercas hasta mas altas que yo como si nada y los primos míos hay que darle hasta pata de gallina para que se salten una de su tamaño... ejem en fin, -w- no sé si realmente cumplió las expectativas el asunto del titiritero de rarity... ósea nightmare, pero bueno allí le vamos echando, 0.o rarity sin sacar su elemento fue básicamente porque estaba yendo en contra de él, ¬_¬ hey ella es generosidad y tenía esclavizados a un montón de potros, si el elemento le responde así pos pa que portadoras, hasta tirek lo puede usar... y por ultimo xD si creían que el presentimiento de elis era el nightmare pos ya vieron la razón real de su presentimiento.

En fin... eso es todo por hoy, TuT nos vemos en unos días para subir el otro cap.


	93. Siempre a tu lado

Cap 93: Siempre a tu lado.

Era rail quien estaba frente a nosotros, pero no parecía el, más bien era como si viera una cascara vacía de lo que él fue alguna vez.

Como sea el llevo una de sus garras a la cabeza y al bajarla al suelo un poni terrestre de color blanco y melena verde, sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía un extraño brillo en ellos, el llevaba el collar de la orden y una túnica de color blanca con el logo de la orden gravada en ella, este bajo de su garra y salto hasta llegar al suelo parándose delante de todos nosotros mirándonos un poco molesto

¿?: agg sabía que se las arreglarían para joder mis planes de nuevo ¿que no simplemente se pueden morir y dejarme en paz de una vez por todas? Cada vez que logro un maldito avance ¡ustedes tienen que aparecer para joderlo todo!

Elis: (tome mi arco y le apunte al poni) quién diablos eres tú y que es lo que hiciste a rail maldito.

¿?: (me miro extrañado) ¿rail? ¿Quién demonios es ese?

Elis: (dispare una flecha que corto un poco de su mejilla) no me hagas repetirme malnacido, ¡Que Le Hiciste A Rail!

Star: ¡Es Que Estas Tarada? (star literalmente salto y me dio sendo cascaso en la cabeza) ¡No Hagas Enojar Al Poni Que Controla A Un Jodido Dragón De Ese Tamaño!

¿?: tch (el bastardo de la túnica dio un molesto chasquido mientras limpió la sangre en su mejilla con su casco) perra desgraciada, y yo que solo venía a recuperar a las malditas guardianas y los dejaría en paz, pero creo que cambie de opinión ¡todos ustedes van a morir aquí mismo!

Sorrow: (miro al payaso fríamente) responde, quién eres tú.

¿?: (el tipejo se paro posando orgulloso delante de nosotros) soy uno de los líderes de los renacidos, mi nombre es zet, aunque la verdad no se ni para que lo digo si todos van a morir ahora.

Sorrow: naa (el se rio y negó lentamente mientras sonreía) no vamos a morir aquí ¿rail puedes escucharnos? (esperamos un momento, pero no hubo una respuesta) que le hiciste al dragón.

Zet: ah haberlo dicho antes, (el bastardo nos sonrió de pecho inflado) este es uno de mis más grandes logros, lo encontramos dormido en una de las montañas del norte helado así que tuve la idea de intentar controlarlo y desarrollamos un dispositivo capaz de lograrlo (le puso un casco en la pata) no te diré que esta cosa no dio lucha, estaba medio dormido y aun así masacro a un montón de mis hombres, pero logramos engañarlo y domesticarlo ¿a qué es impresionante?

Listo ahora sí que estábamos enojados a más no poder y aun zet lo noto, absolutamente todos dieron un paso detrás al vernos a sorrow y a mí.

Elis: felicidades idiota, (cambie a las espadas dobles solo que esta vez tome una de fuego y la otra era venenosa) esa cosa como tú le dices es uno de nuestros más grandes amigos ¿y tú te atreves a hablar de él como si fuera tu maldita mascota o un trofeo?

Sorrow: de verdad felicidades zet, te lo diré por adelantado, no esperes dejar este lugar con vida.

Pinkie: (miro a rainbow) O.O ¿acaban de decir que ese pedazo de dragón es su amigo?

Rainbow: (asintió) O_O sip lo acaban de decir.

Spike: (comenzó a sudar frio) amm ¿alguna sabe su especie? Así quizás nos de pista de una debilidad.

Star: O.O yo que viaje por toda equestria jamás escuche de semejante monstruosidad en mi vida, ni el rey dragón se le compara a esa cosa en tamaño.

Elis: es un celeste, (voltee a mirarlos admito un tanto nerviosa) una raza única de dragones capaz de usar magia a voluntad y que ni los roce su aliento si quieren vivir otro día… ¿debilidades?… ve olvidándote de esa idea, rail no tiene ninguna, es tan jodidamente fuerte que es capaz de acabar con el imperio por si solo sin mucho esfuerzo así que o lo detenemos aquí o todo está perdido.

Sorrow: (miro a rail) hey sabio tonto ¿que acaso no tienes algunas palabras llenas de sabiduría milenaria para tus viejos amigos? (como no respondió lo grito a los 4 vientos) ¡Argentum Meam Por El Pacto De Lealtad Que Realizaste A Mi Persona Te Ordeno Abrir La Maldita Boca Y Responder!

/obvio que no recuerdan eso pero el nombre significa alma plateada/

En ese momento rail si tuvo una reacción, dio un rugido catastrófico que nos obligó a todos a cubrir nuestras orejas, pero sorrow y yo no pudimos estar más contentos al ver lagrimas correr por su mejilla… era un hecho, rail seguía allí y necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Sorrow: (sonrió de oreja a oreja) danos un momento y te liberaremos viejo amigo, eso es un juramento.

Zet: (nos miró con desprecio total) tch malditas escorias (nos señaló con su casco) ¡acaba con ellos de una jodida vez!

Al rail abrir sus alas todos nos dispersamos, era mala idea quedarse juntos cuando el jodido rail es tu oponente, rainbow voló e intento atacar a zet pero rail lo cubrió con su cola haciendo a rainbow revotar en sus escamas como si fuera una mosca y si no se mueve rápido hubiera sido aplastada por la misma.

Spike corrió a las patas de rail y comenzó a subir por ellas con sus garras así que yo volé a la cabeza de rail y cargue ambas espadas lo más que pude dando dos cortes en su frente pero apenas si le hice un arañazo con ellas, ni el ácido de la espada pudo derretir sus escamas pero eso sirvió para que intentara morderme e ignorara a spike.

Pinkie tomo unos cuantos cristales rojos y los lanzo a zet quien salto para evadir los cristales, pero sorrow apareció a su lado pateándole el pecho y mandándolo contra una de las patas de rail, sorrow disparo 5 lanzas de hielo a zet pero este se recuperó a tiempo para saltar a un lado y evitar el ser atravesado por ellas.

Esquive un mordisco de rail para luego volver a golpear en las mismas escamas de su frente pero aun no conseguía ni una grieta pero por otro lado spike logro llegar a su espalda y comenzó golpear una de las escamas de su espalda y admito que le atino a cual, ya que rail de inmediato me ignoro y estaba por atacarlo cuando entre rainbow y yo golpeamos su cabeza en la misma escama de antes logando enfadarlo aún más y que ignorara a spike.

Rainbow: tch ¡demonios es demasiado duro!

Elis: (ambas esquivamos uno de sus mordiscos) ¡se los dije! ¡No va ser nada fácil, concentren todos sus ataques en un solo punto o nunca lo derrotaremos, por no hablar de ni de dañarlo!

Zet: ¿a qué esperas para acabarlos dragón? (esquivo una laza que sorrow le lanzo) ¡Acaba de una vez con ellos es una orden!

Rail rugió y solo un anillo alado salió y se posó en su espalda atrayendo la atención de todos, pero tanto sorrow y yo sonreímos de alegría.

Elis: jaja ¡Todos Cuidado Ahora Empieza Lo Bueno!

Sin hacerse esperar decenas de disparos salieron del anillo a su espalda haciendo reír a zet al ver cómo nos esforzábamos por esquivar pero eso no nos detuvo para nada, de hecho spike quien estuvo explorando todo el cuerpo de rail grito a todo pulmón.

Spike: ¡aquí estoy lagartija subdesarrollada ven a por mí si te atreves!

Y dicho y hecho rail uso su cola para golpear un costado de su cuerpo donde estaba spike todos miramos preocupados a donde estaba el dragoncito, pero sorpresa la nuestra al ver que salió de entre sus escamas.

Spike: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Eh Visto Lombrices Que Pegan Con Más Fuerza Que Tú!

De nuevo otro coletazo por parte de rail aún más fuerte y en ese momento amaba a ese dragón listo, ya que del golpe sus escamas se rajaron un poco y rail dio un rugido de dolor.

Zet: ¡que estás haciendo estúpido dragón es a ellos a quienes mates no a ti mismo tarado!

Ignorando a zet rail volvió a golpear y esta vez una de sus escamas se partió por completo.

Rainbow: (señalo con su casco a la escama rota) ¡es nuestra oportunidad, todos ataquen a esa escama!

Dicho y hecho todos nos concentramos en esa escama faltante del tamaño de una casa que se abrió a un costado, rainbow tomo altura evadiendo los disparos de rail mientras que yo me lance directo a la escama coloque ambas espadas a mi espalda mientras volaba esquivando los disparos directo a esa apertura y al llegar lance ambas espadas clavándolas en su carne y me retire.

Spike salto fuera de sus costados y lanzo 5 esferas de fuego que estallaron como nada en la carne de rail haciendo que rugiera y lo intentara aplastar pero yo lo atrape en el aire, pinkie se hizo camino hasta la apertura esquivando hasta los pisotones crea terremotos que rail le lanzaba y logro llegar a la apertura dejando decenas de cristales que estallaron en su herida abriéndola aún más.

Starlight resultaba que desde el comienzo estuvo preparando un hechizo el cual reconocí como el que dispararon en appaloosa que acabo con el belian y ella lo apunto directo a la abertura haciendo caer a rail y abriendo aún más la herida que tenía.

Rail se levantó y miro a rainbow quien venía cayendo en picada a toda velocidad el comenzó a tomar aire y en ese momento las espadas que le había lanzado llegaron a su límite liberando un potente estallido que hizo a rail parar su aliento al su carne ser quemada por la de fuego y derretida por el ácido de la otra, hubo un primer estallido en el cielo de la rainplosion sónica y rainbow aun aceleraba.

Sorrow para cubrirla termino de convocar el juicio elemental atrapando a rail y a zet quien estaba a un lado de rail con las cadenas blancas luego entre ambos dimos cada ataque del hechizo.

Sorrow lo quemo con la lanza de fuego, yo lo golpee con el martillo de hierro, el tomo la de hielo y comenzó a dar cortes congelando la herida y al final estallando, yo tome la cuarta y cree dos tornados sobre la herida que cavaron aún más profundo en su carne, él le lanzo la 5 lanza y un tremendo relámpago impacto paralizando a rail un poco.

Para la última tome a sorrow con la lanza y entre ambos la enterramos lo más profundo que pudimos y las demás lanzas siguieron a esa todas entrando en el cuerpo de rail y estallando provocando un daño masivo que hizo a rail caer arrodillado al suelo justo a tiempo para un segundo estallido en el cielo y ser atravesado por rainbow quien iba a tan extrema velocidad que sin esfuerzo entro por la herida que le provocamos entre todos y termino saliendo del otro lado de rail arrancando hasta las escamas al otro lado de su cuerpo y haciéndolo caer.

Rainbow aterrizo a nuestro lado totalmente roja por la sangre de rail y con ganas de vomitar… ¬n¬ de hecho lo hizo, pero ignorando el hecho de rainbow vomitando todos rodeamos a zet que aún permanecía atrapado en las cadenas del ataque de sorrow.

Sorrow: (pateo a zet en el pecho haciéndolo toser sangre por la fuerza de la patada) tienes 1 segundo para decirnos donde tienes a applejack y a twilight antes que me ponga a jugar con tu cuerpo parasito.

Zet: ¿creen que esto se acabó? (sonrió confiado) Esto está muy lejos del terminar ilusos ¡Levántate De Una Vez Maldito Dragón Y Cumple Tu Orden!

Spike: (me miro pálido) dime que no se levantara después de eso.

Elis: amm (comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa) ¿no?

Y totalmente contradiciéndome rail logro levantarse y esta vez estaba fuera de control, comenzó a dar pisotones y coletazos por todos lados dándole a la pared del cañón e incluso uno de esos estuvo a un milímetro de aplastar a zet.

Sorrow de inmediato pateo a zet en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate y luego lo monto en el lomo de spike.

Sorrow: ¡Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí, Si Rail Continua Así Va A Derrumbar Todo El Cañón Sobre Nosotros!

No hizo falta una segunda pedida para que todos corriéramos por nuestras vidas al puente para largarnos de aquí pero rail no nos la dejo fácil, de hecho miro a nosotros y lanzo su aliento derritiendo el suelo donde antes estuvimos como si nada, todos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero rail de verdad nos estaba superando, golpeo una de las paredes de nuevo y la pared del valle comenzó a derrumbarse, todos intentamos esquivar las piedras que comenzaron a caer pero eran demasiadas y eran demasiado grandes para eso.

Una de ellas me golpeo en medio vuelo tumbándome al suelo aplastando y partiendo el hueso una de mis alas, si no fuera porque spike la levanto a tiempo otra más hubiera terminado aplastando mi cabeza, me dolió como el demonio pero no había tiempo para el dolor, ambos comenzamos a correr yo arrastrando mi ala y spike con el loco en su lomo, por poco logramos llegar al puente.

Allí fue que pude ver el estado de los demás, todos habíamos sido golpeados por las rocas dejando muchas heridas en nuestros cuerpos, pinkie no afincaba una de sus patas, starlight tenía sangre cayendo a un lado de su cabeza y era apoyada por rainbow para caminar quien había perdido ambas prótesis de sus alas y las arrastraba al igual que yo, sorrow tenía un casco sin afincar e incluso spike que me ayudo tenía quebradas las escamas de sus costados pero aun así todos continuamos corriendo por el puente.

Pero rail no desistía de atacarnos, el corrió a 4 patas al puente y el puente comenzó a sacudirse por su peso y más pronto que tarde cedió, el puente comenzó a caer sobre sí mismo haciendo caer a rail mientras todos corríamos para intentar llegar al otro lado pero aun estábamos a mitad del mismo, por suerte para nosotros este dejo de caer a la mitad del mismo dándonos la oportunidad de seguir corriendo.

Spike: ¡Vamos Todos Solo Un Poco Más!

En ese momento rail se acercaba volando e inhalaba aire dispuesto a darle una pasada al puente pero sorrow se trasporto a su cara y le lanzo una lanza al ojo, rail cerro sus ojos y al liberar la llamarada verde con pequeños rayos de color negro girando a su alrededor este paso debajo de nosotros pero aun así todos sentimos el calor sofocante de su aliento y pudimos sentir como quemaba mi abdomen aun si el puente estaba entre su aliento y mi cuerpo.

Sorrow se volvió a trasportar al puente y siguió corriendo con nosotros pero algo que ninguno noto fue que el aliento de rail había dado a los soportes del puente y este se comenzó a caer de nuevo y sorrow spike y yo estábamos aún demasiado lejos del otro lado, los tres corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y estábamos por llegar cuando el puente frente a nosotros colapso, todos saltamos lo más que pudimos y logramos colgarnos del otro lado, spike y yo subimos fácilmente por nuestras manos y pinkie ayudo a sorrow a subir.

Rainbow: ¡si esto sigue así no vamos a durar mucho más hay que hacerlo caer ahora!

Star: (se limpió la sangre en su ojo) es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo rainbow esa cosa es invencible ¿que acaso no lo atravesaste y aun así está volando?

Rainbow: ¡lo sé pero nosotros podríamos distraerlo mientras tú y sorrow preparan algún súper ataque como los que lanzaron haya detrás!

Star: (negó con la cabeza) lamento decepcionarte rainbow pero estoy seca, use hasta la última gota de magia que tenía en ese último ataque.

Sorrow: yo igual rainbow, (cayo sentado en el suelo respirando agitado) ya estoy casi seco de magia y creo que shy no bromeaba con eso de las heridas internas, me siento que voy a morir en nada.

Rainbow: (miro a pinkie desesperada) que hay de ti pinkie ¿tienes algo que pueda derribarlo?

Pinkie: (bajo sus orejas decaída) lo siento rainbow nada de lo que tengo le haría algo con esas duras escamas que tiene.

Spike: tch entonces no podemos hacer más que correr e intentar sobrevivir hasta llegar a appaloosa y resguardarnos en el escudo.

Sorrow: (se llevó un casco al mentón) de hecho no, ahora que lo pienso cuando me transporte la última vez a su cara note algo extraño en su frente, puede que eso sea lo que están usando para controlarlo, si lo destruimos entonces se detendrá.

Star: no quiero ser la pesimista, ¿pero cómo se supone que lo vas a hacer volver a la tierra? ¿Cómo pretendes subir a su frente sin que te devore? y sobre todo ¿qué usaras para destruirlo?

Sorrow: aun puedo trasportarme una vez más al menos, y pinkie ¿tienes más de esos explosivos que usaste antes? Podríamos intentar con eso.

Pinkie: (saco alrededor de 20 cristales de color rojo) son todos los que puedo hacer.

Sorrow: eso servirá.

Spike: ¿qué tal si haces lo mismo que cuando se resistía a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo bajar?

Elis: umm no lo sé spike, eso es un arma de doble filo de momento… pero supongo que es lo mejor que tenemos… (intente pensar en algo y al final solo termine suspirando rendida) agg intentemos esto entonces, pero tengo que pedirles que se tapen los oídos cuando sorrow hable, una de las promesas que el tarado olvido que le hicimos fue el nunca revelar su verdadero nombre.

Star: ¬_¬ eso que dijo es tan raro que ni por que lo diga 10 veces me lo aprendo así que no hay por qué temer, pero en fin supongo que es justo.

Pinkie: (Estiro un casco dejándolo al aire y sonrió) entonces hagamos esto.

Uno a uno colocamos nuestros cascos y brazos y al final gritamos - ¡a por el lagartijo! - y todos nos separarnos, sorrow se paró en medio del camino mientras que todos nos dispersamos entre las paredes y rocas del mismo cañón.

Sorrow: (tomo bastante aire y luego grito a todo pulmón) ¡Argentum Meam Te Ordeno Que Bajes Ahora!

Todos escuchamos el rugido que rail dio y luego este cayo de golpe frente a sorrow abrió su boca y dio un tremendo rugido a sorrow, en ese momento todos nos pusimos en movimiento a la vez, yo dispare 4 flechas explosivas a la frente, spike lanzo 5 bolas de fuego más que estallaron en su cara, starlight logro disparar un rayo desde su cuerno que dio en su ojo, rainbow logro lanzar su espada a su otro ojo y pinkie le lanzo 6 cristales de humo a la cara.

Con todo eso logramos distraer a rail y sorrow aprovecho la oportunidad, se trasporto a su frente y luego salto a su espalda para bajar de él, al poco los cristales estallaron y rail rugió aún más y logre ver el extraño aparato en su frente echando chispas, rail se quedó quieto por un rato en el cual sorrow bajo de su cuerpo y llego a donde estábamos, todos nos quedamos mirado a rail.

Rainbow: (su voz estaba cargada de terror) ¿f- funciono?

Spike: amm no se ha movido así que no tengo idea.

Sorrow: (abrió los ojos aterrado) ¡Corran!

En ese momento nadie lo dudo todos comenzamos a correr…no había funcionado ya que rail seguía descontrolado y esta vez era aun peor, el rugió estrellando su cabeza contra la pared del cañon y por la fuerza de los golpes más rocas gigantes comenzaron a llover, nosotros intentamos en lo posible esquivarlas y ya eso de por si nos estaba resultando casi imposible… pero unos momentos después el suelo tembló y al ver detrás rail estaba corriendo directo a donde estábamos nosotros.

Por voltear a ver a rail no pude ver una roca la cual me dio justo en el lomo haciéndome caer al suelo y esta aplasto de nuevo mi ala rota haciéndome gritar en el más puro dolor, luche por sacarla a pesar del dolor pero no estaba funcionando y solo tenía a lo mucho unos segundos antes que otra piedra más me aplastara o el que rail me alcanzara.

Justo cuando una piedra estaba por aplastar mi cabeza una bola verde destrozo esa piedra y sorrow apareció a mi lado levantando la que aprisionaba mi ala… pero justo en ese momento también rail llego a donde estábamos ambos.

Sorrow me empujo salvándonos a ambos de morir aplastados por las garras de rail, pero el solo levanto su otra mano y esta vez lo vi encantarla…

Sorrow: ¡Elis corre!

Intente correr, pero en medio del anterior golpe no solo mi ala había sido la única afectada y justo en el momento en el que intente correr para alejarme del ataque mi pata y casco derechos me fallaron haciéndome caer… sorrow lo noto y solo pude llorar al ver su rostro aterrado, era… era mi fin.

Rail golpeo el suelo, pero sorrow no se quedó solo mirando o huyendo, antes que rail golpeara él había llegado a mi lado y nos había rodeado a ambos con su hechizo para trasportarnos fuera del alcance del golpe que rail dio… … pero solo yo fui la trasportada.

Escuche el golpe que rail dio y al voltear vi la enorme explosión que su golpe causo, fue tan fuerte el impacto que el suelo donde él estaba parado se derrumbó haciendo incluso caer a rail, pero yo solo tuve ojos para la figura de sorrow la cual estaba cayendo por el cañón sin su cuerno y con el cuerpo quemado… en ese momento grite su nombre tan fuerte que sentía que me había desgarrado la garganta, intente levantarme y también saltar al cañón para ayudarlo pero entre rainbow y spike me detuvieron de hacerlo y comencé a forcejear con ambos en un intento de salvarlo.

Elis: ¡Suélteme Maldita Sea Tengo Que Salvarlo!

Rainbow: (me miro llorando) ¡Elis No Puedes Si Saltas Solo Te Matarías También!

En ese momento sentí un tremendo dolor dentro de mí que me hizo soltarme de ambos y aun si mi pata y casco me mataban solo camine al borde del cañón, no alcance ni a asomarme cuando el dolor se intensifico al punto que sentía como si me arrancaran el alma... … … el vínculo entre ambos se había roto… … en ese momento no pude aguantar mi cuerpo y estaba por caer cuando rainbow y spike me atraparon y rainbow me cargo por el cañón corriendo a la salida.

Ambos se mantuvieron corriendo junto al resto hasta que llegamos a una zona relativamente segura, justo en ese momento rainbow me bajo de su lomo dejándome en el suelo.

Rainbow: elis… (me sacudió un poco para que reaccionara) elis ¿estás bien?

Rail no estaba a la vista, pero aun podía oír sus descontrolados rugidos así que solo me levante he hice a los demás correr también hasta que finalmente lo perdimos, solo paramos de correr cuando habíamos llegado a campo abierto del desierto de appaloosa que fue donde ya no pudimos escuchar los rugidos de rail.

Una vez a salvo todos paramos de caminar y nos lanzamos al suelo agotados pero yo me separe un poco del resto y ellos me dejaron estar, me reusaba a creerlo así que pase todo ese tiempo intentando conectarme de nuevo con sorrow… pero fue en vano… no podía sentir nada de él, al tiempo me levante y los obligue a seguir hasta que llegamos a appaloosa.

El escudo estaba desplegado y de hecho algunos pocos espectros intentaban entrar pero no podían, un grupo de soldados salió del escudo y se encargó de ellos para luego correr a recibirnos.

Soldado: ¿todos se encuentran bien?

En ese momento todos mordieron sus labios, pero yo avancé y le respondí.

Elis: (sonreí un poco) si, no te preocupes ¿prepararon el tren para volver al imperio?

Soldado: así es señorita elis, el tren está esperando por ustedes para partir rumbo al imperio, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar del pueblo de momento.

Elis: bien, tengan mucho cuidado, puede que más espectros o miembros de la secta aparezcan ya que logramos capturar a uno de sus líderes así que cuídense mucho.

Soldado: (me hizo un saludo militar) como ordene señorita elis, triplicaremos la guardia.

Todos entramos a el pueblo y fuimos directo al tren sin detenernos, una vez allí en la entrada nos recibieron shy y rising.

Shy: (suspiro aliviada al vernos) uff me alegra que lograran llegar, ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes.

Rainbow: si (rainbow dio un largo suspiro sin mirar a shy directamente) incluso nosotros pensamos que no la contaríamos.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo…? (bajo sus orejas y miro a shy tragándose la lagrimas) ¿cómo están rarity y sweetie belle?

Shy: (shy nos miraba a todos un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de todos, pero lo dejo de lado) bueno logre darle los cuidados de emergencia a rarity… (sonrió un poco decaída) pero aún no despierta y sweetie no se ha apartado de su lado, todas están dentro en el vagón que preparamos como enfermería.

Rising: oigan (la potra miro por todos lados) ¿Dónde está sorrow? ¿Se quedó detrás?

Esa fue una pregunta que al ver a rising tan contenta y sonriendo ninguno de nosotros teníamos el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad… así que yo la abrase fuertemente.

Rising: (su voz comenzó a temblar) e- elis m- me estas preocupando ¿d- donde esta sorrow?

Elis: (ni se cómo pude decirlo… pero lo hice) no lo sabemos rising… solo… no lo sabemos.

En ese momento tanto shy como rising se congelaron en su sitio y rising comenzó a sollozar en mi agarre.

Rising: e- elis n- no (note las lágrimas amenazando con salir y su voz se estaba quebrando) eso n- no es d- divertido e- en serio d- donde e- esta s- sorrow.

Nadie le pudo responder así que rising comenzó a forcejear para soltarse he ir a buscarlo mientras lloraba pero no la deje…. solo la abrace lo más que podía mientras ella lloraba y gritaba por sorrow partiendo el alma de todos los que estaban presentes, incluso algunos soldados por respeto se quitaron su casco y bajaron su cabeza.

Elis: (abracé lo más fuerte que pude a rising intentando consolarla) de verdad lo lamento rising.

El maquinista hizo el anuncio de que el tren iba a partir así que cargue a rising en mi lomo quien se aferró de mi cuello llorando y entramos al tren yendo a un vagón aparte del resto de potros y de los médicos que rescatamos, todos tomamos asiento en las sillas del tren y aun varios no dejaban de llorar, paso un buen tiempo hasta que rising se quedó dormida bajo mi ala sana y rainbow se me acerco.

Rainbow: elis… (me miro desesperada) ¿aún hay una probabilidad que esté vivo verdad? ¿Por eso es que no has llorado cierto?

Elis: (la mire un momento) rainbow ¿me prestas tu hombro por un rato? (ella me miro extrañada, pero asintió así que recosté mi cabeza en su hombro) no rainbow… s- sorrow murió allí detrás… snif n- no hay posibilidad de que viviera… p- porque el vínculo que teníamos se rompió en mil pedazos rainbow… (En ese momento rainbow no pudo decir nada y yo ya no aguantaba más) rainbow ¿está bien si me quiebro ahora?

Rainbow: elis… … (como respuesta me abrazo fuertemente llorando también) lo pudiste hacer cuando quisieras… e- estas en el derecho.

No me pude contener más, estalle en llanto entre los cascos de rainbow… me dolía demasiado… era un dolor que no sentía desde que perdí a mis padres hace más de 2mil años, un dolor que me desgarraba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y me hacía difícil hasta el respirar y en ese momento lo deje salir todo.

Elis: rainbow, todos estos años siempre seguí adelante a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado solo porque él estuvo a mi lado, de niña perdí a mis padres y fue él quien nos dio cobijo a mí y mis hermanos, él nos recogió, nos protegió y nos enseñó hasta que llegamos a ser los ponis que somos… fue el quien nos dio una segunda familia a la que llegue sinceramente a amar con todo mi ser… por un error en una de nuestras misiones termine siendo capturada y fui torturada al punto de perder un ala en un tiempo donde no había ciencia, p- pero el logro devolverme el ala y mi vida con ella, por Dios rainbow ¡una vez de verdad morí!... ¡estuve muerta de verdad y el me trajo de nuevo a la vida para poder seguirla disfrutando junto al resto de mi familia!... e- estuve en miles de peleas… snif y… y perdí miles de amigos en ellas… snif p- pero siempre podía refugiarme en él, en mis hermanos y en mis más grandes amigos… pero… pero terminaron mandándonos a este tiempo y los perdí a todos de golpe… pe… pero él estuvo allí para mí de nuevo…. de verdad lo amaba rainbow… es… snif es el único poni en toda mi vida al cual ame de verdad.

Rainbow no pudo responderme nada y la verdad de nada iba a servir, ella solo hizo lo que de verdad necesitaba, ella solo me abrazo fuertemente y me dejo desahogarme hasta que al final el cansancio me venció y también caí dormida.

Desperté a media noche y estaba cubierta por una manta junto a rising quien dormía a mi lado, mi ala dolía por lo que la mire y de momento la tenía vendada y pegada a mi cuerpo, al parecer mientras estuve dormida shy se había encargado de ella, como sea, mire alrededor y todos estaban dormidos así que me levante sin despertar a rising, camine a la puerta del vagón y salí para subir al techo del mismo y solo acostarme fuera a ver las estrellas.

Al poco rato por el pelo lacio supuse que era surprise quien llego a donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado.

Surprise: ¿cómo está tu ala?

Elis: ha estado peor… (le respondí sin quitar la vista de las estrellas) siento el haber despertado a pinkie.

Surprise: naa pinkie sigue dormida, y de hecho ya yo estaba despierta cuando te vi venir aquí ¿saliste a tomar un poco de aire?

Elis: (inhale un poco antes de responder) si, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Surprise: (me miro casi indiferente) sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero ¿cómo te sientes?

Elis: que… (me reí un poco) ¿la gran asesina está preocupada por mí?

Surprise: ¬_¬ la verdad no, pero pinkie está muerta de preocupación por ti… de hecho, en estos momentos está soñando contigo tirándote de cabeza del tren así que solo vine a ver qué tan posible es que hicieras esa clase de estupidez.

Elis: sincera como siempre ¿no? (me deje de juegos y solo la mire un poco seria) en fin no haría algo tan estúpido como suicidarme no te preocupes por eso.

Surprise: -_- por cómo te vez no me extrañaría que lo hicieras.

Me mire un poco el cuerpo y la realidad no iba tan separada de lo que surprise dijo, tenía mi ala sana vueltas un desastre, aún tenía manchas de sangre por el cuerpo y mi melena y cola eran un desastre en ese momento.

Elis: y que te esperabas surprise… (la mire enojada) ¿que estuviera saltando y cantando por todos lados?

Surprise: no pero tampoco esperaba verte hecha una porquería como estas.

Elis: (reí un poco y me tape la cara con ambas manos) jeje agg maldición supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo surprise, de verdad me duele como nada… ni el morir se compara con esto… y créeme tengo experiencia en el tema.

Surprise: supongo que lo debe de ser, al fin y al cabo tengo entendido que ambos eran muy cercanos, no sé cómo se siente exactamente pero supongo que lo puedo comparar a como sería el perder a pinkie para mí.

Elis: si… supongo que sería comparable.

Ambas nos quedamos un buen rato calladas solo mirando las estrellas hasta que el silencio fue reemplazado por mis sollozos, intente retenerlos, pero la verdad me estaban ganando.

Surprise: no te cortes solo porque estoy aquí tarada, si quieres puedo solo irme y dejarte sola para que te desahogues.

En ese momento solo llore en silencio allí más que todo porque no quería despertar a todos y tener a todos preocupados, después de un rato logre calmarme de nuevo.

Surprise: ¿qué planeas hacer por el momento?

Elis: lle… llegar al imperio… y hablar con todos cuando estemos ya seguros… (me tome un momento para respirar y limpie mis lágrimas) hay… hay algo que tengo que pedirles.

Surprise: ¿y por qué no lo haces aquí?

Elis: por que en cualquier momento podríamos estar bajo ataque, y lo menos que necesito ahora es que todos estén distraídos.

Surprise: -_- eso ya es paranoia ¿ya que más rayos puede pasar? Les mandaron un jodido mega dragón para matarlos, mínimo tienen una semana libre hasta que reaccionen del haber fallado con eso.

Elis: (me reí un poco) bueno quizás sea paranoia pero nunca esta demás prevenir.

Pasamos un buen rato allí hasta que finalmente ambas decidimos entrar de nuevo al vagón y dormir, me acosté a un lado de rising envolviéndola con mi ala sana y al poco quedé dormida.

* * *

¬.¬ que conste que advertí que desde hace dos cap que en adelante me iban a querer matar por varias razones... A) el tener que dejarlos esperando B) xD sucesos acontecidos en este cap... TnT Dios aun a mí me dolió un pelo el escribirlo pero todo sea por la historia porque de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen mucho más interesantes de lo que lo han sido hasta el momento... 0u0 y muchas de las preguntas que me han hecho o las que simplemente tienen en la cabeza van a ser contestadas poco a poco.

En fin xD ¿querían ver a un malévolo dragón bien bestia? pos allí lo tienen, 0u0 sin control de sí mismo y apaleo a todo el grupo de nuestros queridos ponis y dragoncito hasta matando a uno del grupo... Le Yo complacido... en parte... ... xD muuuuuy en parte.

Naa virus, ese no es el padre de spike, xD ese es el ídolo del dragoncito... desde el punto de vista de spike rail sería un soldado estadounidense o ruso y spike sería un soldado venezolano... xD mis defensores mínimo ven a uno de esos y les sacan el papelito y el bolígrafo °w° ¿me das tu autógrafo porfa?... y vamos viejo 0u0 entrenar perros para que persigan gente es divertido, te apuesto a que tener un husky o un gran danés entrenado para perseguir a tus victi... ejem blancos sería totalmente divertido.


	94. No todos obtenemos lo que deseamos

Cap 94: No todos obtenemos lo que deseamos si no lo que merecemos.

Rising: elis… (sentí como comenzó a moverme) elis despierta.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y la mire, rising estaba decaída en gran medida, tenía sus orejas bajas, los ojos rojos eh hinchados de tanto llorar y su pelaje y melena eran un desastre, pero de momento ignore eso y la mire a los ojos mientras me frotaba los míos.

Elis: que sucede rising.

Rising: estamos por llegar al imperio, tenemos que prepararnos para bajar.

Elis: O.O ¿tan rápido?

Rising: si, según el conductor al no llevar tanto peso le permitió ir mucho más rápido al tren.

Star: así es, así que es mejor que nos alistemos… (tomo un par de alforjas de uno de los compartimientos) después de todo las princesas deben de estar esperándonos.

Spike: rayos… (se rasco un poco la cabeza) estas cosas no van conmigo para nada.

Pinkie: ¿pero de qué habla spike el glorioso? (sonrió burlonamente) Yo pensé que la fama era lo tuyo.

Spike: (bien no entendí el chiste pero igual spike se sonrojo con ganas) eso era cuando pequeño pinkie, ahora la verdad no me gusta tanto ser el centro de atención.

Rainbow: (Se puso unos lentes negros) pues yo no me quejo de ello.

Elis: (mire alrededor) ¿oigan dónde están las niñas rarity y shy? Pensé que también estaban aquí ayer.

Star: (me miro con un poco de pena) elis ellas nunca estuvieron aquí ayer, bueno solo shy que vino a tratar tu ala, pero de resto todas pasaron la noche en un vagón equipado para funcionar como un hospital de campaña.

Rainbow: ¿hay algo que necesites?

Elis: de hecho, si… (suspire un poco decaída preocupando un poco a todos) ¿de ser posible podríamos reunirnos todos en el castillo cuando lleguemos? hay algo que tengo que pedirles cuando estemos todos.

Star: ¿porque no nos lo dices ahora? (sonrió un poco y me paso un casco por el cuello) estoy segura que podemos ayudar.

Elis: naa necesito que estén todos, incluida la realeza de ser posible.

Absolutamente todos me miraron extrañados, pero antes de preguntar algo el silbato del tren sonó anunciando que estábamos a punto de arribar así que todos terminamos de prepararnos para bajar, en mi caso tuve que buscar algo de agua para quitarme la sangre seca de encima, al poco sentimos el tren detenerse así que todos caminamos a la salida del tren y bajamos a la estación.

En la estación cientos de familias estaban recibiendo a los potros que estaban en el tren todos llorando por al fin estar juntos de nuevo mientras que nosotros esperamos un rato allí hasta que vimos bajar del tren a shy junto a las niñas y rarity completamente vendada acosada en el lomo de shy, ellas al vernos se acercaron a nosotros y como esperaba todas las niñas corrieron hasta donde estaba rising y la abrazaron entre todas, al parecer shy apenas les había dicho lo de sorrow.

Rising estaba por llorar siendo abrazada por todas, pero en ese momento escuchamos algunas trompetas sonar, así que todos vimos a la entrada de la estación donde venían dos carruajes cerrados de la realeza y volando sobre ellos las princesas.

Ellas aterrizaron, saludaron a todos los que estaban presentes y dieron un pequeño discurso de bienvenida a todos los potros y ponis que rescatamos y luego caminaron a donde estábamos nosotros y todos nos inclinamos ante ellas, cadence sonrió y nos pidió levantarnos.

Cadence: (sonrió contenta y miro a la multitud de ponis que se reunieron) ¡ponis de equestria, me complace presentar al grupo de valientes héroes al cual le debemos esta enorme victoria para nuestra gran nación! ¡gracias a su comandancia y al esfuerzo de nuestros valientes soldados es que finalmente pudimos rescatar a todos nuestros amados niños y asestar el primer golpe a nuestros enemigos! ¡Así Que Pido Un Buen Aplauso Para Nuestros Valientes!

Todos los ponis nos miraron sonriendo y uno por uno comenzaron a golpear el suelo con sus cascos para aplaudirnos, sonreí un poco al ver a todos esos ponis aplaudiéndonos, pero cuando celestia levanto un casco luna continuo.

Luna: en nombre de nuestra querida equestria les doy nuestra más profunda gratitud por todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para traernos esta victoria, no bromeo al decir que sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible (en ese momento entendí por qué eran la raleza ya que las 3 sonrieron radiantemente) así que muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Rainbow: (se inclinó ante ellas) no fue nada que cualquiera no hubiera hecho mis princesas.

Con todos los actos y demás terminados todos los ponis y familias reunidas se dispersaron y ellas se relajaron un poco.

Tia: (sonrió muy contenta) no saben cuánto me alegra el volver a verlos de nuevo.

Spike: (él le sonrió de vuelta) También me alegro de verla de nuevo princesa.

Luna: umm esperen… (se puso literalmente a contarnos a casco uno por uno) falta uno ¿dónde está sorrow?

Al ver nuestras expresiones en ese momento y el hecho que rising de nuevo comenzó a sollozar las hizo congelarse en el sitio.

Luna: (nos miró casi aterrada) ¡h- hey no bromeen eso es casi imposible! lo que son él y elis se les puede considerar inmortales ¡La Sola Idea Es Solo Absurda!

Elis: no lo es luna… (apreté mis cascos contra el suelo aguantándome las lágrimas) nadie en esta esta vida es inmortal… (en ese momento se me quebró un poco la voz) n- ni siquiera s- sorrow y yo.

Dios la verdad me estaba desmoronando de nuevo en ese sitio y cadence noto eso.

Cadence: vengan… (me tapo con una de sus alas) continuemos hablando dentro del castillo.

Elis: es lo mejor… (al estar cubierta por el ala de cadence no lo pude aguantar más y las lágrimas salieron) n- necesito hablar con todos con urgencia.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y pusimos marcha al castillo en las carrozas, cadence aun en la carroza me continuo tapando y rising se había unido a nosotras, quería permanecer fuerte para rising pero la verdad me era demasiado difícil el hacerlo y en vez de eso ambas hallamos un poco de consuelo bajo las alas de cadence.

Un rato después estábamos por llegar al castillo, pero la carroza se detuvo de golpe extrañándonos a todos los que estábamos dentro, después alguien ordeno que todos bajáramos de las carrozas extrañándonos aún más por lo que solo bajamos celestial, luna, cadence y yo de las carrozas.

Para nuestra sorpresa estábamos frente al castillo, pero un montón de guardias nos bloquearon el paso y al bajarnos ambas carrozas fueron rodeadas por guardias apuntando sus armas a nosotros.

Elis: amm (mire extrañada a ellas) ¿esto es parte de su bienvenida?

Cadence: no… (me miro bastante seria) ninguna planeamos algo así (miro a los guardias con la armadura del imperio) exijo el saber la razón del por qué nos han detenido y por qué nos apuntan con sus armas.

¿?: lo siento princesa (uno de sus guardias le apunto pero al menos respondió) pero son órdenes de nuestros superiores.

Tia: ¡quien fue el que dio tal orden! (dio un buen pisotón al suelo asustando a muchos) ¡Díganmelo Ahora!

¿?: Fuimos nosotros.

De entre los guardias un gran grupo de ponis vistiendo trajes de etiqueta y vestidos de gala fueron quienes caminaron hasta estar frente a nosotras y se detuvieron mirándonos con una sonrisa asquerosa cada uno de ellos.

Luna: (los miro molesta) que se supone que significa esto fancy.

Fancy: (cerro sus ojos y miro al resto molesto) princesa estos imbéciles planearon quitarles el trono con una sucia treta (camino a donde estaban las princesas junto con fleur y ambos se inclinaron frente a ellas mientras que los otros nobles se pusieron pálidos) planeaban provocarlas a atacar y luego usarían su ataque para que el pueblo terminara de perder su fe en ustedes mis princesas.

¿?: ¡maldito traidor! (uno de los nobles un terrestre cían con melena y cola rojas miro con odio a fancy) ¡cuando esto termine yo personalmente me encargare de que pases el resto de tu vida en una celda!

Fancy: los únicos traidores aquí son ustedes colt… (el respondió sin levantarse) yo sé dónde está mi lealtad a diferencia de ustedes.

Elis: antes dijiste terminar de perder la fe fancy… (no pude evitar el mirarlo fríamente) quieres decir que ya la perdieron por alguna razón… dime el por qué.

Fleur: siento decirlo así elis, (sin dejar de estar inclinada fue ella la que me respondió) pero es por causa tuya y de sorrow, los actos de ambos en el imperio se filtraron debido a ellos que comenzaron a divulgar que las princesas a pesar de que ustedes asesinaran a inocentes los protegían.

Luna: ¡Malditas Ratas De Alcantarilla! (miro a los nobles a punto de estallar por la ira) ¡Como Tan Siquiera Se Atreven A Algo Así! (luna hizo brillar su cuerno amenazándolos) ¡Espero Que Hayan Vivido Bien Porque Sus Patéticas Vidas Terminan Ahora!

Antes que luna hiciera algo cadence la detuvo junto con celestial y ella se calmó.

Tia: calma luna… (miro a luna sonriendo un poco) si los atacas solo harías lo que ellos quieren.

Luna: celi solo… (miro a celestia enojada) ¿cómo rayos te puedes mantener tan tranquila?

Cadence: porque no tienen nada para tan siquiera tocarnos un pelo tía luna, (sonrió victoriosa a los nobles) aun si son el concejo ellos no pueden pasar por encima de la voluntad del pueblo... y después de las victorias de cloudsdale y appaloosa, después de rescatar y reunir a todas esas familias el pueblo confía aún más en sus princesas, en pocas palabras tienen los cascos atados.

Tia: así es mi hermana… (sonrió también) no hay nada que puedan hacer contra nosotras (miro con burla a los nobles) ¿creen que llevo milenios gobernando como estúpida? no señores, no son los primeros nobles que intentan algo así, pero de todos modos gracias por el aviso fancy y fleur, pueden levantarse.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y miraron a las princesas - de nada su alteza.

Colt: hey… (el maldito de cian comenzó a reír un poco) ¿y quién dice que no podemos hacer nada? Esto no ha terminado para nada, puede que el pueblo haya recuperado un poco la fe en ustedes, pero nosotros tenemos esto de nuestro lado.

Colt saco de su traje un pergamino con el sello real y lo desenrollo ante todos, en ese momento los ojos de las tres se abrieron a más no poder e incluso fancy y fleur estaban sorprendidos.

Colt: ¿les gusta? (sonrió victorioso) Esta es una carta de destitución dada por el concejo en la cual se aprueba la remoción de las princesas luna, celestia, cadence y el príncipe shining armor de sus puestos como realeza de nuestra nación, y como pueden ver está firmada por la gran parte del concejo, así que en estos momentos me vale un bledo el pueblo, su salida es un hecho.

Fancy: (apreto sus cascos) ¡Colt Maldito Desgraciado! ¡Que Les Hiciste Al Resto Para Que Firmaran Algo Como Eso!

Colt: umm nada del otro mundo la verdad… (comenzó a jugar con el pergamino) solo unas pocas amenazas y algunos favores por cobrar y los necesarios cedieron.

Elis: (mire a las princesas fríamente) ¿puede el hacer eso?

Tia: lastimosamente si elis… (apretó sus dientes) si es por mayoría en el concejo entonces ellos pueden hacerlo, es una ley que dictamine en caso que el que reinara se volviera loco por el poder ya que nunca pensé que reinaría por la eternidad.

Colt: así es, ¿y adivinen quien es el nuevo rey? (se inclinó un poco a modo de burla) Pues yo quien más (me miro confiado) así que como tu nuevo rey y por el juramento que hicieron de servir a la realeza (sonrió más que confiado) ¡les ordeno a ambos ejecutores de la realeza que se deshagan de las antiguas princesas!

Yo ni me moví de donde estaba y solo bajé la cabeza un poco este se enojó por ello y me volvió a gritar que me moviera, pero nada de eso… en cambio sus gritos hicieron que todos bajaran de las carrozas y vinieran a donde estábamos todos.

Rainbow: (al ver a los nobles y soldados se cruzó de cascos mirándose molesta) ¡que es lo que está sucediendo aquí soldados!

¿?: (uno de ellos hizo un saludo y respondió) señora, lamento informar que tenemos ordenes de arrestar a las princesas.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ sea serio soldado, ¿solo a que imbécil se le ocurría dar tal orden y quién diablos en este mundo tiene autoridad para dar tal orden?

Colt: (le mostró confiado el pergamino) tu nuevo rey rainbow dash (ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver eso y el solo me volvió a mirar) ahora obedece tu orden desgraciada y captura a las princesas.

En ese momento ya no me pude aguantar más y comencé a reír delante de todos dejando a unos cuantos mirándome raro.

Elis: jajaja ¡de verdad eres patético colt! (me limpié las lágrimas por la risa) agg hace ya tanto que no miraba un parásito como tú que ya me estaba olvidando de ellos (sonreí con total malicia) ¿de verdad crees que te obedeceré solo porque me lo ordenas? Ja ¡Prefiero Mil Veces Servir A Una Lombriz Que A Una Parasitaria Existencia Como La Tuya!

Colt: ¡Como Te Atreves A Hablar Así A Tu Rey? (me miro enojado) ¿Acaso Van A Romper El Pacto De Lealtad Que Hicieron Con La Corona? ¿Tan Bajo Has Caído Pedazo De Asesina Para Ni Honrar Los Pactos Que Haces?

Elis: calla imbécil (lance un cuchillo entre sus patas callándolo de inmediato y haciendo que saltara atrás) no hables de lo que no sabes.

Colt: (ahora si que se fue en mierda) ¡c- como te atreves a- a atacar a t- tu rey! (miro a los guardias) ¡ustedes no se queden allí parados y arresten a esa criminal!

Elis: (tome ambas espadas con mis manos y grite a los 4 vientos) ¡El Maldito Que Mueva Tan Siquiera Un Musculo Se Muere De Inmediato! (todos los guardias se congelaron y aun los nobles que hasta el momento se veían confiados se petrificaron) no eres mi rey escoria y nunca ninguno de nosotros hizo un pacto a la corona, lo hicimos a celestia y luna en si por lo que no tengo ninguna obligación ni con tu parasitaria existencia ni con el endemoniado pueblo, servimos a las princesas celestia y luna porque se ganaron nuestra amistad, porque de otro modo te aseguro que las hubiéramos mandado al infierno.

Tia: ¬_¬ elis cuida tu lengua, aun yo me enojo y no quieres que eso pase.

Elis: no me refría a que las mataría ni nada… (me rasque un poco la cabeza) me refiero a que las hubiéramos ignorado como teníamos planeado en un comienzo.

Colt: ¡p- pero soy tu rey! (se comenzó a poner nervioso) ¡t- tienes que obedecerme!

Elis: (lo mire tan fríamente que tembló con mi mirada) me vale absolutamente una mierda que seas rey auto proclamado (comencé a reírme de nuevo) je ¿que acaso tienes idea de cuantos reyes parásito insultamos? ¿O que incluso matamos a unos cuantos de ellos?... ¿así que eres rey? Felicidades (apunte mis espadas a él) espero hayas disfrutado tus 5 minutos de reinado porque es hora que el trono vuelva a donde pertenece y tú seas ejecutado por traidor.

En ese momento el comenzó a darle gritos a los guardias y tres de ellos se lanzaron para atacarme con espadas, desvié la espada del primero y con la otra su cabeza rodo, el segundo salto para intentar partirme con su espada a dos manos pero evite su corte y en cambio el quedo empalado en mis espadas solo para ser partido en dos y una de sus partes la use al pateársela enicma al otro y cortar sus cascos, eso basto para que ninguno de los guardias me tomara a juego, todos me veían atentos a cualquier cosa pero repentinamente me sentí mareada y tuve que cambiar a la daga y al ver mi cuerpo ya estaba traslucida algo que dejo helados la mayoría.

Elis: (mire mi mano por un momento y sonreí al ver que de hecho podía ver a través de ella) pensé que duraría más tiempo… pero parece que me equivoque.

Colt: (me miro temblando) ¿q- que demonios eres?

Elis: (sonreí mientras afirme el agarre de mi daga) tu peor pesadilla parasito.

Colt: (me apunto con un casco) ¡aquel que la mate le daré la ciudad de manehatten con todos sus bienes incluidos!

Él lo dijo, pero fueron palabras vacías, al fin y al cabo ¿de qué te sirve una ciudad entera si estás muerto? Solo dos guardias se atrevieron a correr a donde yo estaba confiados porque solo tenía una daga, pero eso fue su ultimo error… uno de ellos corrió y dio un corte vertical con su espada pero sorpresa la suya cuando me barrí y patee sus cascos haciéndolo caer de cara y al levantarme aplaste su cabeza con toda la fuerza que me quedaba pero basto para partirla como una sandía.

El segundo disparo un par de flechas a donde yo estaba y las recibí con la daga partiéndolas en pedazos comencé a correr hasta ese guardia quien comenzó a disparar desesperadamente pero cada flecha que me lanzaba era cortada hasta que finalmente estuve frente a él y estuve a punto de matarlo cuando cadence y celestia me detuvieron rodeándome con su magia… esta de más decir que este cayo al suelo soltando sus armas y llorando.

Tia: (me miro con mucha pena) elis por favor ya detente, no sigas matando a inocentes.

Cadence: (me miro preocupada) en vez de estar matando deberíamos de estarte llevando a un doctor ahora, no creo que estar traslúcido sea símbolo de sanidad.

Elis: (les sonreí un poco) ya antes lo dije celestia, cualquier guardia que se mueva es hostil por tanto un traidor a tu reinado (señale a colt quien estaba temblando del miedo) como ese parasito de allí, me detendré cuando todos esos malditos nobles mueran aquí mismo por traidores.

Y dicho y hecho en el agarre mágico de celestia cambie al arco y dispare al pecho de colt una flecha acida, esta al darle comenzó a dar su efecto derritiendo su pecho y poco a poco haciéndolo morir en agonía, luego dispare una flecha incendiaria y con ella también cayeron el grupo de nobles siendo quemados hasta morir, pero el precio por eso fue que termine aún más traslucida que antes.

Elis: (guardé el arco y cerré mis ojos sin importarme los gritos de agonía de los nobles) última misión cumplida.

Cadence: elis… (se tapó la boca con ambos cascos) que es lo que acabas de hacer.

Elis: ya lo dije ejecutar a los traidores a la corona (me quede flotando tranquila en su agarre mágico) algo totalmente legal en cualquier país, si te metes con la realeza entonces no esperes menos que la muerte, es una regla general en cualquier país que conozco y no creo que equestria sea la excepción.

Tia: elis equestria es la excepción de hecho… (desvió su mirada) nosotros no ejecutamos ponis, los encerramos de por vida si el caso se llegase a dar.

Elis: bueno la verdad me da igual celestia… (mire de nuevo mis manos) al fin y al cabo estos creo que serán mis últimos momentos con ustedes.

Luna: (me miro sorprendida) ¿elis no me digas que vas a… desaparecer?

Elis: (asentí lentamente ya comenzando a sentir los efectos del debilitamiento extremo de magia) agg algo parecido luna, pero es seguro que no seré capaz de verlas de nuevo.

Pinkie: e- elis… (comenzó a temblar mirándome nerviosa) eso es a- algo con lo que n- no se juega.

Rainbow: (me miro aterrada) elis sé que sorrow murió, pero no debes de hacer algo como un suicidio, aun si te encierran es solo temporal… n- no hay por qué llegar a esos extremos.

Ya en ese momento rising no pudo aguantarse más, ella corrió y cuando intento abrazarme de una pata… … solo paso, me atravesó como si no existiera, por la sorpresa del momento incluso el agarre mágico de celestia y cadence se cortó dejándome caer sobre mis patas traseras de nuevo, rising desesperada volvió a intentar agarrarme pero de nuevo solo me atravesó.

Rising: (al ver que no me podía tocar solo se paró frente a mi sonriendo con desespero) e- elis por favor dime que bromeas… no me puedes dejar tú también… a- ambos prometieron que no lo harían.

Elis: (me arrodille para abrazarla… pero mi mano solo la atravesó así que termine apretándolas) lo siento rising pero no puedo evitar el dejarte, cuando sorrow murió mi fuente de magia para mantenerme también lo hizo, así que a lo mucho tengo unos minutos hasta quedar atrapada en la daga por el resto de mi vida o morir.

Rising: elis… (comenzó a sollozar y luna tuvo que abrazarla por mi) no puedes solo irte te lo ruego elis, ya mis padres y sorrow me dejaron… no me dejes tú también.

Elis: rising… (intente al menos acariciar su melena un poco pero no pude hacerlo, mi mano igual solo la atravesaba) sea cual sea el caso no te dejare sola (logre materializar la daga ya casi desapareciendo y se la entregue) ten, sea cual sea el caso quiero que te quedes con ella (ella miro la daga un momento pero luego la tomo y le sonreí un poco) así te aseguro que nunca te dejare sola, ten por seguro que siempre te escuchare ¿y quién sabe? si la suerte lo permite aun podremos hablar.

Scoot: no ¡No! ¡No! (scoot desesperada corrió a donde celestia) ¡Princesa Por Favor Haga Algo No Podemos Dejarla Morir Así!

Elis: (celestia estaba por hacer uso de su magia, pero la mire y se detuvo) es inútil scoot, ella podría gastar toda su magia si quiere y aun así no funcionaria, cuando el lazo se cortó toda posibilidad que tenía también lo hizo.

Shy: (comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos con el otro mirándome al borde del llanto) tienen que haber algún modo de ayudarte elis.

Rising: (en ese momento se limpió las lágrimas y me miro decidida) elis voy a encontrar la forma de sacarte de allí.

Elis: me parece bien rising, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase vivirás bien y así me voy un poco más tranquila al menos.

Star: (le acaricio la melena a rising quien aún estaba en los cascos de luna y me sonrió) de eso nos encargaremos nosotros así que no te preocupes, y también la ayudare a sacarte de esa daga ¬_¬ sea lo que sea que te refieras ya que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Elis: lo esperare star, pero les sugiero que no dejen que la vida se les vaya en ello.

Bloom: elis… (al verme sonreír me miro muy triste) ¿acaso no le tienes miedo a morir?

Esa… fue una pregunta que no quería escuchar… la verdad estaba aterrada, demasiado aterrada, no quería quedar atrapada por la eternidad dentro de la daga ya que el estar dentro era solo flotar en una oscuridad sin fin sin poder sentir nada, era técnicamente morir en vida a mi parecer y tampoco quería morir como tal… … de hecho lo único que quería era solo seguir con todos, Dios de verdad lo deseaba y sin querer lo demostré, comencé a llorar y a temblar en ese momento preocupando a todos.

Cadence: por celestia… (se tapó la boca comenzando a lagrimear) todo este tiempo solo te has estado aguantando.

Tia: (ella intento abrazarme, pero solo me atravesó como rising así que cerro sus ojos y no pudo mirarme) lo lamento tanto elis.

Elis: (mire a applebloom mientras me abrazaba a mí misma para intentar calmarme de nuevo pero fue en vano) applebloom te mentiría demasiado si te digo que no… estoy aterrada… solo tengo 17 años, aún hay demasiadas cosas que quiero ver y hacer y aún más en este tiempo en el que disfrutaban de algo que nosotros nunca tuvimos como la paz… Dios quería ir varios lugares que vi antes como esa cascada de arcoíris que vi en una revista, eso es algo que nunca vi en mi vida, o pasar otro día como el que pasamos con vinyl, solo salir y divertirme con amigos, tener mi propia familia, jeje supongo que no es una gran meta pero aun así es algo que deseaba (me abrace aún más fuerte al ver como ya mis patas estaban desapareciendo) pero supongo que no todos obtenemos lo que deseamos… si no lo que merecemos.

Shy: (para sorpresa de todos ella corrió y logro abrazarme llorando) tu no mereces algo así elis, ningún poni lo merece.

Dios eso fue algo que agradecí como nada, el sentir ese calor envolverme me tranquilizo bastante, pude dejar de temblar y devolví yo también el abrazo sonriendo de nuevo.

Elis: gracias.

Eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de terminar en la oscuridad, en ese momento me preguntaba si había muerto o estaba en el interior de la daga ya que no veía ni mi propio cuerpo, no sentía nada y tampoco escuchaba nada solo estaba allí sin saber nada, así que solo cerré mis ojos aun si no había diferencia a tenerlos abiertos e intenté solo descansar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov celestia

Hacía mucho ya que no me sentía así, pero de hecho lo sentía… … falle… falle y lo hice como nunca, le falle a mi propio pueblo al no darme cuenta de lo que colt estaba haciendo, le falle a la mayoría de los nobles al dejar que colt y el resto murieran frente a mí, pero sobre todo me falle a mí misma por solo poder mirar como una amiga técnicamente moría frente a mí y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, ese era un fallo con el que no quería lidiar jamás pero paso… y como resultado una pequeña potra lloraba amargamente la perdida de dos ponis preciados para todos mientras apretaba una daga contra su pecho y suplicaba que volviera.

Los guardias frente a nosotros estaban perdidos no sabían que hacer y de hecho todo el desastre que se formo fue observado por todos los ponis, no solo guardias sino que también la multitud de civiles que fueron atraídos por el escándalo que colt formo y los gritos de los nobles que murieron quemados.

Me sentía fatal, sinceramente me estaba cayendo a pedazos… pero en ese momento no se trataba de mí, debía dejar eso de lado, camine hasta estar en la entrada del castillo y me gire ganándome la atención de todos los ponis presentes.

Tia: queridos ponis, temo que les debo una disculpa a todos por que les he fallado en más de una ocasión ya… era mi deber para con ustedes como su gobernante era el cuidar que estas cosas nunca sucedieran y el que todos ustedes pudieran disfrutar de una vida en paz y harmonía, pero por causa de mis decisiones hoy estamos en este estado, deje que las cosas solo sucedieran y el resultado es lo que estamos viviendo, todos fuimos privados de nuestras vidas deseadas y todos hemos perdido tanto que… me duele el mirar cómo hemos terminado, por tanto les he fallado y no soy merecedora de la confianza que muchos de ustedes habían depositado en mí, (baje mi cabeza) de verdad lo lamento.

En ese momento nadie hablaba, los susurros que antes había estado escuchando pararon y cada poni allí reunido solo me miraban sin saber qué hacer, pero luna y cadence también subieron cada una con lágrimas en sus ojos y cadence me puso un casco en el hombro.

Cadence: no tía celestia, esto no es solo tu culpa, cada una de nosotras les ha fallado… dejamos que esta situación de los espectros nos llenara y dejamos de escuchar las suplicas de todos ellos (miro a toda la multitud) como sus princesas no tenemos excusa que pueda valer para calmar a todos y aun si las tuviéramos no me atrevería a darlas ya que para nosotros ustedes siempre han sido lo primero, (cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza) pero eso ahora está en verdadera duda y es por ello que estos eventos tuvieron lugar el día de hoy, por tanto no hay excusas para justificar nuestros fallos, así que solo nos queda rogar por su perdón.

Luna: desde este día es oficial que no somos sus princesas, por decisión del concejo ya no somos ni siquiera nobles de equestria, por lo que solo nos queda decir que ahora ustedes son los que deciden que será de ustedes, son ustedes quienes deciden si quieren que estas estúpidas ponis siguen guiándolos o pueden solo elegir a alguien de entre ustedes para que pueda ejercer como gobernante, pero quiero que sepan no importa que decisión tomen como pueblo, queremos que sepan que podrán aun así contar con nuestra ayuda como una forma de enmendar nuestros errores.

Muchos de los ponis en el sitio comenzaron a murmurar de todo entre los que pude entender que no todos nos apoyaban… muchos de hecho si nos querían fuera y muchos otros nos apoyaban para seguir ejerciendo por lo que las discusiones eran bastantes.

Entre el mar de ponis las chicas y spike caminaron hasta donde estábamos nosotras mirándose todas decaídas.

Rainbow: ¿princesas de verdad van a dejar que esos nobles se salgan con la suya? Ustedes saben bien que nada de esto es su culpa, no tienen por qué dejar su posición y además ustedes mismas lo oyeron ¡el los chantajeo para que firmaran! ¡No es posible que algo como eso sea legal!

Surprise: por esta vez concuerdo con la azulita… (su melena se había alisado y su mirada era fría por lo que tenía que ser surprise) eso no debe de ser válido y de todos modos no pienso dejar que pinkie pelee por el bien de un maldito saco de carne cualquiera, ¡o son ustedes u olvídense de mi ayuda!… (miro enojada a ningún lugar) ¡ni hablar pinkie no dejare que termines como el unicornio gris por el bien de un saco de carne ni por que tus amigas lo apoyen! (nos señaló a las 3) ¡Me Vale Un Bledo Lo Que Le Pase Al Mundo O Son Ellas O Olvídalo!

Shy: (miro a los ponis alterados por las palabras de surprise) amm chicas… creo que deberíamos de tener esta discusión en otro lado, los ponis se están emm asustando.

Luna: si pero la verdad no es como si pudiéramos solo entrar de nuevo al castillo, en la carta se nos prohíbe la entrada al mismo y como todas ustedes estaban bajo nuestra protección era que podían pasar en cualquier momento, pero ahora no tenemos donde ir de momento.

Sweetie: (miro a las princesas asustada) ¿pero entonces como trataran a rarity si ya no podemos ir al castillo?

Heal: ¡maldición con estos ponis!… (entre la multitud de ponis abriéndose paso a base de insultos estaba heal) ¡Cómo Demonios Tan Siquiera Se Les Pasa Algo Así Por La Cabeza Pedazos De Tarados, Esas Tres Son Las Únicas Que Merecen El Trono De Equestria! (luego de mucha lucha logro llegar a donde estábamos respirando agitada) estúpidos ponis (miro a las princesas) princesas ¿se puede saber que es todo el estúpido disparate que escuche? Como es eso que no son ni nobles por celestia ¡Son Las Fregadas Princesas Y Tu Celestia Eres Casi La Diosa De Todos!

Luna: no desde hoy heal… (floto el pergamino hasta heal y bajo la cabeza un poco apenada) lamentablemente los parásitos se salieron con al menos uno de sus objetivos.

Heal: (miro el pergamino y luego se paró a dos patas señalándolas con ambo cascos) ¡esto es estúpido! jamás nadie podrá reemplazar sus lugares, ¿Cómo Tan Siquiera Se Les Ocurre Algo Así A Esos Malditos Nobles! ¡Donde Mierda Están Todos Esos Desgraciados Para Meterles Un Maldito Tubo De Desagüe Por El Trasero!

Cadence: ¬_¬ creo que alguien aquí se la pasó mucho con elis y sorrow.

Heal: -_- ¿no se me podían pegar las buenas costumbres no? como sea donde están ambos (señalo a la pila de cadáveres) ¬_¬ ya vi sus rastros pero no los veo a ellos.

Rising y scoot de inmediato comenzaron a sollozar y al poco ambas estaban llorando por lo que heal no tenía palabras, pero aun así nos miraba casi suplicando que se equivocara, solo basto con que luna negara con la cabeza para que heal comprendiera y también comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

Heal miro a rarity en el lomo de shy y se tragó sus lágrimas al ir hasta ella y hacerle un rápido examen.

Heal: esta grave, vamos a la enfermería del castillo para tratarla.

Tia: heal no somos más las princesas por lo que no podemos entrar al castillo ya, mucho menos usar la enfermería.

Heal: tch ¡entonces vayamos al hospital! ¡puedo usar las salas de operaciones libremente por mi licencia médica!

Tia: gracias heal, te encargamos a rarity.

De entre la multitud salieron empujando a todos las señoritas vinyl y octavia, ambas se acercaron a donde estábamos y ambas se inclinaron ante nosotras.

Luna: chicas ya eso no es necesario… (sonrió con un poco de pena) no somos más de la realeza, ni siquiera de la nobleza.

Vinyl: (a pesar de las palabras de luna ella no se levantó) no me importa que diga esa cosa, ustedes siempre serán mis princesas aun si los demás ponis no piensan así de ustedes.

Octavia: (al igual que vinyl tampoco se levantó) nadie en esta tierra puede reemplazarlas princesas, eso nada lo cambiara.

Tia: (sonreí un poco contenta) gracias chicas, pero ya levántense y no crean que estoy molesta o algo ¿pero que las trae por aquí?

Vinyl: (se comenzó a sobar sus cascos) amm bueno es que escuchamos su conversación un poco y pensamos en que si no tenían donde quedarse podrían venir con nosotras, mi casa es grande al fin y al cabo, si no les molesta compartir habitaciones creo que todos cabríamos.

Todos nos vimos entre nosotros un momento y al final aceptamos ir con vinyl a su casa, pero antes cadence hablo con los guardias y ellos trajeron a flurry, ella miraba perdida a cadence pero ella solo la abrazo y nos dispusimos a ir a la casa de vinyl.

Por suerte, todos los ponis al vernos se apartaron para dejarnos salir y una vez fuera de la multitud nos dividimos en dos, octavia fue junto a sweetie, applebloom, shy, spike, heal, cadence y flurry hasta el hospital para tratar como se debía a rarity y el resto seguimos a vinyl a su casa.

* * *

Buenas... -w- por aquí de nuevo con un pequeño retraso por vicio con juegos pero en fin.

TuT me alegra que e haya gustado el cap anterior Le Yo y gracias por comentarlo... Dios que aun me duele un poquitito.

°w° hey viruz ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si los nobles solo iban a ser solo unos pendejos de fondo antes? -w- pues eh aquí tu respuesta, por causa de ellos el reino les fue arrebatado a las princesas... 0.o bueno según hasbro rei ayanami la tipa de evangelion es una poni... (el cap donde shy organiza el nightmare night... ¬_¬ si se fijan uno de los invitados de carton es ella uno…) ejem... así que ¿por que no spike puede venir del hada de los dientes? -w- hasta sale ganando por que tiene madre millonaria a diferencia de ti y de mi, mi pequeño viruz... xD después de todo regala cobres... ejem en fin, -w- bueno mi querido viruz, elis técnicamente desde el principio ha sido una chupa magia para vivir, ¬w¬ y si recuerdas la mencionada noche que tuvieron esos dos xD pos ya chupaba la otra cosa que te referías… yyy nop, como acabas de ver no hay chances para ella permanecer así que bye con ella también.


	95. Noticia tras noticia

Cap 95: noticia tras noticia.

Cuando llegamos a casa de vinyl tengo que decir que no era nada pequeña, ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y nos sonrió más que contenta.

Vinyl: jeje esto es como un sueño hecho realidad las princesas viviendo con nosotros, °u° en fin esta es mi casa la cual ahora también es suya, sean bienvenidas.

Surprise: O.O ¿vives en una fregada mansión? ¿Solo cuánto dinero te has robado para ello?

Vinyl: pinkie yo no le robe a nadie… (miro un poco molesta a surprise) es solo que gano mucho dinero como dj y no tengo en que rayos gastarlo.

Surprise: ¬_¬ no soy pinkie por si no lo has notado, soy surprise.

Vinyl: O.O ¿está bromeando verdad? Surprise no puede solo tomar el cuerpo de pinkie y andar por allí sin matar a nadie así que tiene que ser pinkie ¿cierto?

Surprise: vaya parece que mi fama me precede… (ella se cruzo de cascos y la miro con una ceja levantada) quizás debería de apuntarme para el trono a ver si los sacos de carne aquellos me eligen como reina.

Vinyl: O.O hay por celestia… (al ser golpeada por la realización que de hecho era surprise vinyl comenzó a temblar) d- díganme que tiene bozal.

Surprise: ¬_¬ no soy un perro rabioso pinkie… 0.o bueno tal vez si… (termino con mala cara mirando a la nada… algo a lo que llevaría tiempo acostumbrarme) y si estas de humor para chistecitos entonces sal de una vez que sabes que no me gusta estar fuera con tanto saco de carne alrededor.

Rainbow: -_- enserio ustedes dos tiene que dejar sus conversaciones mentales o vamos a terminar siendo tildados de locos, y no te preocupes vinyl de alguna manera surprise recapacito y ahora ayuda a pinkie cuando está en peligro o algo.

Vinyl: bueno si tú lo dices entonces está bien, entremos de una vez y les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Todos entramos a la mansión de vinyl la cual vuelvo a decirlo no era nada pequeña y luego ella nos guio por el jardín delantero, en general se trataba de un camino lizo hecho de trozos de cristales pulidos y piedra, a las lados de este había un muy abundante y bien cuidado verde césped, en el lado derecho del jardín estaba una fuente de piedra tallada con la cutie mark de la señorita vinyl rodeada de un muy lindo arreglo floral, del lado izquierdo era un caso similar solo que la fuente tenía la marca de la señorita octavia en ella, también tenía algunos árboles podados con la forma de notas musicales, discos y ponis tocando algunos instrumentos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta que abrió la misma vinyl nos encontramos con que todo dentro estaba hecho de madera, algo raro en el imperio, la estancia de la mansión en si no era tan grande, solo una habitación con una alfombra azul que iba desde la entrada a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, habían solo dos puertas en el primer piso y un candelabro de seis brazos hecho de plata en el techo era lo que iluminaba, dentro estaba un pegaso con traje de mayordomo limpiando que al verlo algunas estallaron en risa mientras que yo me la aguantaba.

Surprise: hey neón (sonrió con su tipica malicia) te queda bien el traje y ese plumero te hace juego.

Neón: -_- muy graciosa pinkie.

Rainbow: amm como sea ¿y eso que tienes puesto eso y andas limpiando?

Vinyl: ¬_¬ porque a pesar que le pago a otros ponis para que vengan a limpiar de vez en cuando él insiste en no quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, y de todos modos no es necesario neón a fin de cuentas tuayudas con los gastos en la comida de todo el fregado dinero que tenías guardado.

Neón: si… (levanto un poco los cascos) pero no me gusta estar solo acostado todo el día… O.O un momento ¿son esas las princesas? Hay por celestia (de inmediato se inclinó ante nosotras) perdonen mi rudeza princesas -_- pero aunque parezca estúpido y casi imposible no las vi para nada.

Tia: tranquilo neón y no es necesario ya nada de eso, creo que no te has enterado pero ya no somos más las princesas de equestria… (no pude evitar el suspirar decaída y acariciar uno de mis cascos) agg fuimos destituidas hoy.

Neón: ¬_¬ claaaaro y yo soy el ratón Pérez, vamos sean serias por favor, nadie en su sano juicio les quitaría la posición ni de chiste o el mismo pueblo los ahorca.

Luna: no bromea neón light, (luna me acompaño en mi estado de animo al dar un largo suspiro) agg ya no somos más las princesas, algunos nobles nos la jugar y lo hicieron bastante bien, estamos destituidas de nuestros puestos y ya que el que debía tomar el poder murió ahora es decisión del pueblo por quien será el próximo en gobernar, puede que sea alguien del concejo como puede que seamos nosotras, como también puede ser un poni como cualquiera que se gane el amor del pueblo, nada es seguro ahora.

Rainbow: tch si al menos twi estuviera aquí seria nuestra victoria, ella aún posee su título así que no estaríamos en este predicamento.

Rising: señorita vinyl (la pequeña levanto una pata desde el lomo de rainbow así que todos la miramos) ¿podría enseñarme dónde dormiré?

Vinyl: amm claro por aquí.

Rainbow estaba por llevarla pero rising salto de su lomo y siguió a vinyl junto a scoot, mientras tanto neón nos guio a la sala de la mansión la cual era bastante grande, por un lado habían muchos estantes con discos de música unos que otros instrumentos y una mescladora bastante avanzada junto con unos parlantes de tamaño gigante, y por el otro estaban un montón de libros referente a música y tendencias de la moda, nosotros caminamos hasta donde tenían varios muebles de buen tamaño frente a una chimenea la cual estaba a temperatura perfecta y encima de la chimenea una tv enorme.

Solo nos sentamos en los muebles a descansar un poco, nadie decía nada y la verdad no los culpaba, ni yo había terminado de procesar todo lo que había pasado hoy, por otro lado neón nos ofreció algunos refrescos pero aunque los aceptamos apenas si bebimos algo, nadie estaba de ánimos ni para eso, al poco rato vinyl bajo y se detuvo frente a nosotros mirándose demasiado nerviosa.

Vinyl: escuchen sé que puede que no sea el momento pero tengo que saberlo, ¿dónde están sorrow y elis? vi sus rastros haya detrás, nadie aparte de ellos serían capaces de quemar a un grupo de ponis hasta la muerte pero ellos no estaban en ningún lado, y por alguna razón rising y scootaloo están al borde del llanto, así que ¿donde están ellos?

Luna: agg (sonrió y era notable su pesar cuando intento sonreírle a vinyl) ¿también te encariñaste con esos dos?

Neón: es difícil no hacerlo… (se rasco un poco la cabeza) jamás he visto a dos ponis más raros que esos dos, pueden tomar vidas como si nada pero eran tan inocentes que no sabían ni que era una masturbación.

Vinyl: si recuerdo eso… -w- hicieron a flash explicarles el proceso de masturbarse en una fuente de sodas abarrotada de ponis… así que sip, es imposible no encariñarte con esos dos, elis es muy loquita y sorrow es un tanto serio pero se sabe divertir también, me gustaría saber un poco más de ambos pero a veces son demasiado cerrados, había temas que simplemente no respondían si les preguntabas sin importar nada.

Neón: si pero en fin ¿dónde están? Siempre están con la potra y esta vez esta ella sola.

Surprise: (como si fuera solo una noticia más del montón surprise solo tomo un trago de su refresco y lo solto) el unicornio gris está muerto y la pegaso no se sabe pero por cómo esta rising supongo que muerta también, por eso pinkie esta tan mal que no quiere salir y tengo que aguantarme a todos los llorones.

Como esperaba ambos quedaron en blanco tal como nosotras al escuchar la noticia, pero luego ambos cayeron sentados mirándome.

Vinyl: (me miro casi que con desespero) princesa tiene que estar bromeando ¡esos dos no pueden solo morir así! con un demonio ¡los vi salir vivos del infierno mismo que era la ciudad de manehatten! ¡Solo Que En Este Mundo Podría Lograr Algo Así!

Rainbow: un dragón… (rainbow apretó apretó tanto sus cascos contra el mueble que la madera crujió) un dragón de 10 metros capaz de usar magia quien era uno de sus antiguos amigos, se descuidó y los malditos de la secta lograron capturarlo y controlarlo al igual que a shy, no fuimos rivales contra esa cosa, según ellos se estaba conteniendo y aun así no tuvimos oportunidad, allí fue que perdimos a sorrow, para salvar a elis recibió uno de los ataques del dragón y cayo desde el borde del cañón… … elis confirmo su muerte.

Neón: ¿y elis? (él nos miro en extremo preocupado) ¿qué le paso a ella?

Tia: son sus amigos así que pienso que está bien decírselos, elis no era un poni como tal, ella ya había muerto una vez antes de tan siquiera llegara a equestria y su alma fue atrapada en la daga que siempre usaba para luchar, ella se alimentaba de la magia que sorrow le proporcionaba por su contrato para poder manifestar la forma de la pegaso que todos conocemos, pero al morir sorrow supongo que este contrato se quebró y ella no fue capaz de reabastecerse de magia y por tanto no fue capaz de mantenerse a si misma, no sabemos si está muerta o atrapada dentro de la daga que lleva rising.

Rainbow: princesa (miro a luna con un rastro de esperanza) ¿hay alguna forma de al menos confirmar si ella aún vive?

Luna: no sé si funcionaria el método que use antes para ayudarlos, pero podríamos intentar a ver si al menos su alma sigue en la daga o si esta se fue.

Rainbow: (se levantó y bajo su cabeza rogándole a luna) por favor luna démosle un intento, si está allí dentro entonces también me anotare a buscar alguna forma de sacarla de allí, no puedo considerarme su amiga si permito que se pudra allí dentro.

Luna: aun si no me lo pedias lo iba a hacer rainbow, (le levanto la cabeza a rainbow quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas) yo también me encariñe con esos dos, al fin y al cabo eran unos de los muy pocos quienes nos traban más como buenos amigos que como gobernantes tiranas.

Rainbow: (sonrió un poco) gracias luna.

Vinyl: veré si rising quiere darle un intento.

Tia: hagámoslo más tarde, quiero darle un pequeño tiempo a rising y a scoot para que puedan descansar, recuerden que ambas eran aún más cercanas a ellos que todos nosotros, sé que ambas deben de estar destrozadas y un descanso quizás las ayude.

Luna: tienes razón celi, pero aun así me gustaría revisar que ambas estén bien, vendré en un momento, vinyl ¿me llevas por favor?

Vinyl: claro sígame por aquí.

Luna y vinyl se fueron y en ese momento mire a neón sonriendo un poco.

Tia: ¿neón me puedes indicar dónde puedo dormir un poco?

Neón: (asintió un poco decaído) claro princesa sígame por aquí.

Neón me guio al segundo piso de la mansión y al poco llegamos a una puerta de madera blanca con un árbol dorado dibujado en ella, el abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar en la misma para luego retirarse.

Mire la habitación la cual tenía una cama doble de buen tamaño, una puerta que daba al baño, tenía dos ventanas de buen tamaño pero no tenía balcón, dentro estaba todo lo que una habitación necesitaba pero en ese momento eso la verdad no me importo, una vez que neón se fue y cerro esa puerta ya no pude aguantarme más, solo comencé a llorar arrodillada en el suelo por el dolor que tenía dentro.

No solo les falle a todos los ponis quienes contaban conmigo sino que también había perdido a dos buenos amigos, eso me dolía mucho, es cierto que tengo más de mil años y es cierto que perdí a muchos amigos antes, pero eso no significaba que estuviera acostumbrada a ello… cada uno de ellos era especial para mí y sorrow y elis no eran la excepción… y me dolía aún más porque ellos murieron no de viejos como el resto de mis anteriores amigos… si no por causa de una de mis órdenes y ambos se fueron con cientos de arrepentimientos, aun podía ver la imagen de elis temblando aterrada mientras se abrazaba a si misma desesperada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras yo era incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

Eso me dolía demasiado y me hacía tener miles de arrepentimientos, si tan solo hubiera ido con ellos, o al menos les hubiera dado aún más tropas, o si solo no los hubiera mandado, pero aun así no podía evitarlo por esos potros.

Mi cabeza en ese momento era un lio y me estaba de verdad quebrando en ese momento pero luna llego en el momento justo, ella me abrazo por detrás con sus cascos mientras me cubría con sus alas.

Luna: te conozco celi, debes de estarte culpando por esto pero esto no es tu culpa celestia, las cosas solo sucedieron de este modo, (su voz se quebró un poco) también me duele celi pero ya oíste a elis antes, seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara y ser felices, no podemos y definitivamente no quiero pisotear ese último pedido.

Tia: lo se luna, de verdad lo se… (a pesar de saber eso no pude dejar de llorar) pero eso no hace que sea fácil aceptar que ambos se fueron así, tu misma oíste a elis… Dios ¡ella solo era una joven de 17 años con miles de anhelos!… p- pero por culpa de uno de mis pedidos no sabemos si está muerta o atrapada en una daga sufriendo por ello ¿o que hay de sorrow? Murió sin siquiera conocer su pasado, no tenía ni idea de su edad, podía fácilmente solo tener 23 años y solo sabe él cuantas cosas quería lograr… (Golpee el suelo con fuerza llorando y no pude evitar el gritarlo) ¡Rayos Ambos La Única Vida Que Pudieron Vivir Fue Solo La Del Campo De Batalla, Ni Sabemos Si Pudieron Tan Siquiera Llegar A Ser Felices De Verdad!

Luna: lo se celi… (me abrazo aún más fuerte y pude sentir sus lágrimas caer detrás de mi cuello) también me duele enormemente el perderlos así, yo también me culpo por no haberlos acompañado o ayudado, pero no podíamos saber que algo así iba a pasar… somos poderosas pero hasta tú sabes que no somos diosas, tenemos nuestros límites como cualquier otro poni y predecir el futuro está fuera de límites… no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, tampoco sé si de verdad fueron felices, pero yo creo que si lo fueron, es cierto que tuvieron vidas duras pero aun en medio de eso esos dos siempre mostraron un don para mirarle el lado bueno a las cosas… así que aun si no fueron felices estoy segura que tampoco estuvieron arrepentidos de vivir.

No pude evitar el voltear y también abrazar a luna, ambas pasamos un buen tiempo así hasta que el cansancio nos venció y decidimos acostarnos en la cama a descansar de este día, como ya era hora que llegara la noche yo baje el sol y luna subió la luna y las estrellas para luego ambas solo dormir.

Ambas nos levantamos solo para cambiar la noche al día y luego volver a dormir un poco más, hace ya demasiado que no tenía deberes por cumplir al igual que luna así que ambas solo aprovechamos el momento y descansamos.

… … … … … … … … … …

Una vez que ya nos cansamos de estar sin hacer nada nos levantamos y salimos de nuestra habitación, ambas fuimos atraídas por el olor de la comida siendo preparada y lo seguimos hasta que llegamos a la cocina donde octavia estaba preparando algunos panqueques para comer.

Ella al vernos rio un poco y nos invitó a sentarnos en una barra que tenían en la cocina.

Octavia: princesas sé que están decaídas por todo lo que ha pasado… pero creo que al menos deberían de cuidar un poco su apariencia, para una yegua es muy importante mantenerla después de todo.

Ambas nos miramos y la verdad luna estaba hecha un desastre, plumas desarregladas, su melena era un desastre con cabellos parados, tenia unas lindas ojeras e imagino que yo también ya que ninguna de nosotras se tomó un momento para arreglarse, como sea ambas solo usamos un rápido hechizo y en un pestañeo estábamos ambas peinadas y arregladas, solo que ninguna de nosotras llevaba puestas sus regalías.

Octavia: O.O vaya eso es un hechizo conveniente.

Luna: umm (por alguna razón se me quedo mirando) se me hace bastante raro el verte sin todos los adornos encima celi.

Tia: bueno ¿qué te esperabas? no es como si pudiera seguir usándolos de todas formas, (me cruce de cascos) y no es como si me gustara usarlos, es solo que eran necesarios por nuestra posición, ¬_¬ no muchos lo sabían pero esa corona pesaba en la cabeza como un demonio y a veces terminaba con dolores de cabeza y cuello por ella.

Octavia: jeje por lo que veo hoy están mucho mejor, eso me alegra bastante ¿les sirvo ahora o van a esperar a que el resto se levante?

Luna: O.O ¿somos las únicas que se han levantado?

Octavia: si (se miró un poco decaída) las noticias de ayer fueron pesadas para todos y todos necesitábamos descansar.

Tia: fue bastante para procesar… pero no podemos solo enfrascarnos en el pasado, tenemos el deber de mirar siempre por el futuro después de todo.

Luna: hablando de futuro, ¿alguna noticia de que ha pasado desde ayer?

Octavia: bueno la verdad muchas cosas han pasado, tal parece que aun los ponis intentan decidir si solo devolverles su posición o si solo buscar a otras, pero aun el consejo de nobles es incapaz de decidirlo, también dieron anuncios que la batalla en canterlot aun continua pero es todo lo que dijeron, se mencionó el incidente de la plaza pero nadie supo explicar lo que vieron, una pegaso matando a todos esos ponis y de repente desapareciendo aterrada y por si fuera poco cercana a las princesas, también de algún modo alguien averiguo que todas se estarán quedado aquí con nosotros, y aún faltan algunas más, pero esas no creo que les importen mucho.

Luna: celi ¿crees que nos dejen al menos sacar nuestras cosas de nuestras habitaciones?

Octavia: no creo que sea necesario… (comenzó a colocar los platos en la barra) ya algunos guardias trajeron unas cajas desde el castillo con sus nombres en las etiquetas, agg incluso dos de ellas son de sorrow y elis, me pareció un poco raro que llevaran capas cubriendo su armadura pero en fin, supuse que los nobles no tenían intención de entregárselas y los guardias que estaban en desacuerdo se las trajeron.

Tia: (eso me hizo sonreír un poco) tal parece que aún hay algunos que si nos aprecian.

En ese momento por la puerta entro vinyl pareciendo una zombi en todas las de la ley, lindas ojeras, arrastrando las patas, despeinada hasta mas no decir y por alguna razón uno de los cristales de sus lentes rotos.

Luna: O.O hay por celi ¿que en el tártaro te paso a ti?

Tia: ¬_¬ muy graciosa luna.

Vinyl en vez de responder solo emitió algo así como un gruñido y octavia le paso un vaso de agua que ella bebió desesperada para luego agarrar unas pastillas de uno de los estantes de la cocina y tomarlas para después sentarse en las bancas de la barra y dejar caer su cabeza en la barra.

Luna: O.o no enserio ¿estás bien?

Octavia: no se preocupen es solo que la tarada se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar 15 tazas de café ayer por la tarde y no ha podido dormir hasta el momento, ¬_¬ lo de los lentes es porque ayer cuando volvimos del hospital se cayó por las escaleras.

Tia: o.O y yo pensaba que luna era un desastre después de no dormir en el día.

Vinyl: -_- nunca en toda mi vida volveré a tomar esa cantidad de café en mi vida.

Octavia: ¬_¬ te lo advertí así que no te quejes y vive con ello.

Vinyl: ¬.¬ si ya sé que es mi culpa pero no me lo restriegues.

Octavia: (nos sirvió a luna y a mí un plato con panqueques) ¿comerás ya o esperaras al resto?

Vinyl: (levanto un casco) un plato de somníferos por favor.

De hecho ella saco un frasco lleno de somníferos y roció un poco entre sus panqueques sin que vinyl lo notara y nosotras solo nos quedamos viéndola a ver si de verdad se los iba a dar… yyy si se los dio y vinyl solo comió como si nada para luego caer de lado dormida y octavia limpio sus cascos.

Octavia: (como nos le quedamos viendo ella solo alzo un poco sus cascos) ¿qué? Fue ella quien lo pidió, además tampoco le caen mal en estos momentos.

Luego fue neón quien entro a la cocina este venía más dormido que despierto y termino tropezando con vinyl y cayendo al suelo.

Neón: (al ver a vinyl dormida aun después de eso miro a octavia) -_- ¿la volviste a dormir con los somníferos? Octi tienes que dejar eso de verdad, vas a terminar dejándola estúpida si sigues así.

Octavia: ¬_¬ eso es imposible neón… -_- no hay manera de que pueda serlo aún más y además siempre termina levantándose con una canción en la cabeza así que más bien se podría decir que la ayudo en su trabajo.

Tia: O.O amm ¿ósea que esto ocurre seguido?

Neón: ¬_¬ más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero en fin vinyl es tan hiperactiva que dale solo dos o tres horas, los efectos del somnífero se le pasan y no recuerda nada de haber sido dopada así que no es mucho problema que digamos.

Luna: (tomo el frasco de somníferos y de hecho les dio una probada para nuestra sorpresa sin caer dormida en el acto) umm son bastante fuertes y la verdad saben bien así que tampoco es como si no lo disfrutara, (le devolvió el frasco a octavia) pero ten cuidado con esos, son bastante adictivos y podrías terminar volviendo a vinyl dependiente de ellos así que no exageres.

Neón: O.O demonios ya veo por qué el título de princesa de la noche, si eso no la tumba ni un demonio lo hace.

En fin al poco comenzaron a llegar uno a uno siendo surprise con cara de pocos amigos la última, todos desayunamos y al darnos cuenta eran ya alrededor de las doce de la tarde así que fuimos todos a la sala de la casa y nos sentamos en los muebles, shy y heal habían traído a rarity a la mansión de vinyl pero ella aun no despertaba y ya que se los pedimos ella y care se quedaron, por otro lado todos se veían un poco mejor a excepción de rising y scoot quienes aún seguían bastante decaídas y a vinyl neón la cargo y la sentó en uno de los muebles, como sea luna fue la primera en hablar.

Luna: bien ya todos descansamos un poco al menos así que hay algunas cosas que debemos de hacer (miro a rising) rising ¿de casualidad elis te ha hablado como dijo que haría?

Rising: (bajo la cabeza) no luna… no ha dicho ni una palabra.

Luna: entonces tengo que pedirte la daga por un rato para intentar mirar si su alma sigue allí dentro y no ha muerto rising.

Rising: (miro un poco intranquila a luna) no… no sé si sea buena idea princesa… (sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos) ¿q- que pasara si no la encuentras? Tengo miedo luna, no quiero que elis muera también.

Tia: ( me levante de donde estaba y me senté a un lado de la potrilla acariciando su mejilla para que me mirara) sé que tienes miedo pequeña, pero es algo que necesitamos saber, si elis sigue allí atrapada entonces no podemos solo dejarla allí dentro, entre todos buscaremos una manera de sacarla pero en otro casco si no está… agg solo podemos orar por que encuentre la paz que tanto ella quería del otro lado y seguir adelante recordándola con cariño rising.

Rising lo dudo mucho pero al final cedió, de debajo de su ala saco la daga y se la entregó a luna, ella la tomo y la dejo en la mesa para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar los hilos recorrer la daga pero en un momento dado comenzó a gritar del dolor y corto el hechizo respirando agitada.

Tia: (de inmediato corrí para atraparla) ¡Luna Te Encuentras Bien!

Luna: agg rayos eso fue terrible… (se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y vi un poco de sangre en su nariz) ¿solo qué demonios hizo sorrow para traer a elis a la vida de nuevo?

Rising: luna (la miro bastante temerosa) ¿logro encontrar a elis?

Luna: sip… (sonrió contenta a pesar que se veía terrible) ella está dentro pero parece que está dormida, intente una manera de sacarla pero como verán la misma magia que la mantiene me rechazo con ganas.

En ese momento todos sentimos un alivio tremendo y nos llenamos de esperanzas todos sonreímos un poco al saber que al menos uno de los dos si estaba vivo.

Luna: ah rayos pero tengo que decir que será un verdadero reto sacarla de allí porque el conocimiento de las armas alma es algo que se perdió hace milenios y tendremos que depender únicamente de ensayo y error, (me miro un poco dudosa) a menos que tu recuerdes algo relacionado a eso.

Tia: ¬_¬ luna sé que soy buena recordando cosas pero tampoco exageres, solo leí de ello una vez en mi vida y fue antes de la guerra en exion, no recuerdo mucho del tema en sí.

Surprise: bien… °u° que tú eras una momia viviente era algo ya sabido, pero no creí que fuera posible que tan siquiera te acordaras de algo que leíste hace más de 2mil años, eso sí que es impresionante, ni pinkie debería ser capaz de algo como eso.

Tia: ¬_¬ yo también te quiero surprise, pero como sea aun si no lo recuerdo sé dónde encontrar algo de utilidad, pero hay un asunto que me preocupa bastante de momento, ayer mencionaron algo acerca de un dragón gigante que era amigo de ellos dos ¿pueden darme más detalles?

Star: umm media alrededor de 10 metros, era de escamas negras y pateadas, ojos azul oscuro, era fregadamente fuerte yyy -_- no se me viene más a la mente.

Tia: (ok ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa) ¿no saben nada más? Si dijeron que era su amigo entonces tan siquiera dijeron su nombre o algo.

Spike: umm rail, ese era su nombre y ahora acabo de recordar su especie (cruzo sus brazos mirando al techo) umm saben que hice varios viajes al territorio de los dragones pero aun así nunca escuche de esa especie pero le llamaron un celeste.

Luna: (de inmediato se puso pálida) O_O la dulce madre que nos pario (se puso de pie y apunto a la salida) ¡todos a los bunkers señores, mujeres y niños primero!

Tia: (y antes que las cosas pasaran a mas me levante agarrándola de los bombros antes de cachetearla) ¬_¬ Luna cálmate de una vez ¿quieres? Entrando en pánico no ayudas para nada.

Rainbow: O.O amm bien ahora si me asuste, entiendo que sea fuerte pero no lo vi tanto para que ambas se asusten así.

Tia: rainbow… (hasta yo me puse pálida) rail es un dragón ancestral, antes de la creación tan siquiera de la primera gran ciudad las historias acerca de estos abundaban y del que más se oían era de rail, el dragón de la plata maldita, así era como era conocido antes y se ganó ese apodo porque cada pueblo en el que era visto terminaba siendo menos que cenizas y ningún sobreviviente, en la antiguedad incluso fue el responsable de la caída de uno de los imperios más grades, a pesar que se defendieron no pudieron hacerle nada de nada.

Star: O.O ¡pero esos dos lo llamaron su amigo! Recuerdo que nos contaron que era parte de su grupo y de hecho era un tarado de primera también, es imposible lo que nos cuenta princesa.

Luna: (se sobo un poco la mejilla) ¬_¬ no era necesario tanta fuerza celi, (miro a el resto) y en fin no se los detalles pero ellos se las arreglaron para que se les uniera y al tiempo también fue conocido como el sabio tonto.

Scoot: (levanto una pata mirándonos así que le dimos la palabra) yo si se cómo termino uniéndose a ellos, lograron patear su trasero en una guerra y el decidió unirse a ellos por eso, en resumen ese dragón es un masoquista.

Rainbow: -_- bien eso explica muchas cosas, pero en fin princesa, rail no demostró ser tan fuerte como ustedes dicen, de hecho nosotros 6 logramos lastimarlo bastante para ser como ustedes dicen.

Luna: en definitiva se contuvo rainbow, puede que lo controlaran pero un dragón como él no es algo que domésticas, lo más seguro es que resistió al control al ver a esos dos y por eso es que aún están vivos, pero te aseguro que aun si celestia y yo fuéramos a luchar contra el no sabría decir quién sería el que saldría vivo, sobre todo luego de estar en el grupo de sorrow y elis, se registró que durante sus viajes adquirió aún más poder del que ya tenía al aprender magia unicornio aparte de la dragonea que ya sabía.

Tia: sip, se volvió aún más fuerte que en las leyendas que ya habían de él así que no es algo que podamos solo ignorar, necesitamos saber de él lo antes posible, si aún sigue bajo el control de los sectarios entonces todo nuestro esfuerzo se ira al caño sin duda alguna.

Scoot: (levanto la pata de nuevo) princesa si sirve de algo ellos también mencionaron que spike era de esa raza aun si no lo parecía.

Spike: O.O ¿que yo que?

Scoot: si dijeron que solo los celestes eran capaces de usar magia en sus alientos como tú lo haces, así que aun si rail es fuerte, spike también lo es.

Spike: O.o amm scoot, te aseguro que te equivocas… digo, sé que uso mi aliento para mandar mensajes pero es solo porque la princesa me enseñó a hacerlo y es el único rastro de magia que uso… no es posible que sea un celeste como ellos dijeron, además rail tenía alas… yo no.

Scoot: amm si sobre eso (Se sonrojo furiosamente) me dijeron cómo hacer para que te crecieran pero amm… bueno no se ni cual decir.

Tia: O.O ooh ya entendí (agarre a spike de los hombros mirándolo seriamente) spike es hora que te conviertas en un hombre de verdad, ¡así que ve a donde rarity y dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella!

Spike: (en ese momento estallo en rojo mirándose perdido) ¿p- p- princesa d- d- de que h- h- habla?

Tia: (lo mire seria) no te hagas spike ya todos sabemos lo que sientes por rarity pero nadie te lo quiso decir porque era un poco cómico el verte, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron (la sola idea me hizo sonreír y medio llorar) ¡ve y hazme una abuelita orgullosa de mi nieto!

Luna: (esta vez fue ella quien me dio un lindo cascaso) ¡cálmate tú ahora tarada que no ayudas así!

Scoot: amm me dijeron de otra forma… (tembló un poco) pero esa no me gusta para nada spike.

Spike: T-T ya solo dila y terminemos con esto.

Scoot: dijeron que o perdías la virginidad o te adentrabas en la dieta carnívora de los dragones.

Spike quedo con la boca abierta por un rato hasta que al final reacciono y sacudió su cabeza.

Spike: ¡paso totalmente de ambas! ¡No Voy A Lanzarme A Alguna Hembra Solo Para Tener Alas Y Menos Pienso Comer Carne!

Tia: ¬_¬ ni yo te permito comer carne spike, supongo que una vez que encuentres a tu poni o dragona especial las tendrás.

Bloom: aah ¡vamos spike! apresúrate con eso que quiero verte con tus alas, °u° sería más que genial.

Sweetie: (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm ¿sabes? algo me dice que muy pronto las veremos.

Rising: -_- chicas, no es el momento para ello creo… °u° anqué admito que también quiero que las tenga, ya montamos un lobo pero montar a dragón suena aún más divertido.

Spike: (se tapó la cara totalmente rojo) ¿podríamos dejar el tema por favor? Si de verdad soy como ellos dicen un celeste entonces supongo que necesitare comenzar a practicar un poco de magia a ver qué tal.

Luna: sería lo mejor spike pero no te apresures con eso, la magia de unicornio es delicada… no me imagino la dragonea.

Spike: (asintió aun rojo) lo tendré en cuenta.

Tia: (me acerque al oreja de luna) le doy una semana antes que las tenga.

Luna: (ella al igual que yo también se acercó a mi oreja) yo apuesto 2 semanas, al fin y al cabo ambos son penosos para estas cosas.

* * *

0.o ¿a alguno le ha pasado que el tiempo simplemente pasa taaaan rápido que ni te das cuenta en que fregado día estas? ¬_¬ porque me acaba de pasar y por eso el retraso.

en fin O_O guao esta vez hubo un montón de re... ¡Jamás diré la palabra con R! ejem... ¬.¬ comentarios.

0u0 ¡hi nahuel! -w- bueno sé que eso está más que fuera en la monarquía ya que el poder lo tienen por completo los reyes, pero es que la idea me nació por el cómo es la personalidad de celestia, ella jamás abandona a sus ponis y como ella lo dijo, ella no pensaba gobernar eternamente... razón por la cual les dio esa única decisión al concejo en caso que lo peor sucediera.

xD Le Yo comparto tu pesar viejo... TnT aun duele, pero todo sea por hacer mucho más interesantes las cosas de aquí en adelante.

-w- bueno viruz, técnicamente colt no ardió... ¬w¬ al pendejo se le derritió la carne y los huesos del pecho teniendo en cuenta que le mandaron una flecha acida capas de disolver aun el hierro como lo hizo para sacar a rainbow de la celda cuando estuvieron en la arena... xD así que básicamente este murió al tener el pecho siendo comido por el ácido y claro esta sus órganos terminaron regados por el piso al perder lo que los mantenía en donde debían... 0.o como lo pusieras esa orden era legal viejo, sea por amenazas o algo todos firmaron y eso automáticamente dice que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo... xD bueno viejo entonces ya te estoy ganando porque voy por a comenzar a ver la 7ma y ya he leído al menos hasta el comic oficial n° 54... ... -w- es que en verada esas cosas hacen que te orines de risa y sobre todo los que dibuja andy pierce... esos son los que les ves las cara más raras y hasta las más tiernas de esas ponis... 0u0 altamente recomendable leerlos si no lo han hecho.


	96. El porqué de que reináramos

Cap 96: El porqué de que reináramos.

Tia: en fin (dejando de lado al rojo dragón mire al resto) volviendo al tema, vamos a tener que mandar un grupo hasta ese cañón y averiguar qué fue de rail.

Neón: (nos mío extrañado) ¿pero para que hacer eso? Ya no son las princesas así que ¿por qué hacer algo así?

Cadence: (sonrió un poco) es fácil neón, no somos las princesas, tienes razón en eso, pero eso no significa que dejaremos a los ponis que tanto queremos morir por ello, alguien tiene que hacerlo y sin nadie ocupando el trono entonces no hay forma que alguien de la orden, por tanto lo haremos nosotras voluntariamente.

Vinyl: (literalmente en un segundo, vinyl salto del mueble donde estaba dormida y levanto una pata emocionada) ¡yo ayudo!

Surprise: alto… (la señalo un poco perdida) O.o ¿pero esta no estaba noqueada con somníferos?

Vinyl: ¿ah? (se cruzó de cascos mirándola extrañada) ¿De qué hablas surprise? Aquí no tenemos de esas cosas 0.o ¿para que los usaríamos? °u° ¡Por cierto tabí se me ocurrió una canción que te aseguro que será un exitazo!

Octavia: ¬_¬ ¿ahora ven lo que les digo? En fin vinyl ¿qué tanto escuchaste de lo que hay que hacer?

Vinyl: (se cruzo de cascos mirando al techo) amm bueno solo entendí expedición, dragón mega cool y querer ponis ¿por qué, me estoy metiendo en algo mega gordo?

Octavia: amm nop, -.- solo te estas ofreciendo para ir a visitar al dragón del apocalipsis que te aseguro come ponis como entrada.

Vinyl: (bajo el casco de inmediato) °u° nop, esta vez paso, pensé que iríamos a un museo de dragones o algo así, no a revisar al dragón del apocalipsis.

Surprise: ¬_¬ supongo que tuve muchas esperanzas erróneas contigo, en fin pinkie se anota, -_- o mejor dicho me obliga a anotarme.

Shy: (levanto un casco) amm si es solo para hablar con él puede ser que pueda ayudar… creo.

Rising: (levanto una de sus alitas) yo iré quieran o no, tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que fue de sorrow… … t- todavía no puedo creer que el haya muerto.

Rainbow: (también levanto un casco) yo también iré.

Star: bueno yo conozco el camino (levanto un casco también) así que podría ayudar a llegar.

Spike: (levanto un brazo) yo puedo al menos servir de escudo si algo pasa así que iré.

Heal: (levanto un casco también) de algo puedo servir si ocurre lo peor creo.

Care: (el levanto un ala) yo puedo ayudar en caso de una huida de emergencia.

Bloom: (levanto un casco) oh yo también quiero ir, °u° un dragón como ese es de ver una vez en tu vida así que me anoto.

Scoot: (levanto un casco) yo también iré, de algo puede que sirva ¬_¬ al fin y al cabo el tiempo que he pasado arreglando maquinas puede servir de algo.

Flurry: (se levantó emocionada) ¡si mami va yo también voy! -u- Además ese dragón se escucha mega genial.

Al ver a casi todos se ofrecieron las tres nos reímos un poco por ello así que solo tomamos una decisión.

Tia: bien aprecio mucho que todos quieran ir pero solo iremos tres de nosotros (mire a luna y cadence) esta vez iré yo para ayudar y quienes me acompañaran serán spike y shy, rainbow tienes ambas alas heridas por lo que no puedes volar, star y surprise tienen ambas una pata rota y no podemos arriesgarnos, heal y care los necesitare aquí cuidar de los heridos, -_- ni de juego me llevo a las 5 potrillas, rising te tendrás que conformar con lo que te diga yo pero no puedo solo llevarte conmigo así como así, por lo que eso nos deja solo a spike y a ti shy, luna y cadence les confiare la defensa en caso de un ataque al imperio.

Rainbow: tch bien esta vez me quedo.

Rising: (me miro decidida) por favor princesa tiene que llevarme, prometo que no seré una carga pero lléveme, puedo ayudarla a localizar por sonar o si es necesario usare el regalo de guardián pero lléveme por favor.

Tia: O-o ¿guardián? ¿Quién es ese?

Rising: ¬-¬ se hace llamar guardián de almas pero para mí ese poni era la muerte como lo vieras, apuesto que bajo esa túnica que cargaba era puros huesos al igual que sus cascos.

Luna: (miro al resto de nosotros señalando a rising) O.O amm ¿me perdí de algo o de verdad acaba de decir que la muerte le regalo algo?

Rising: por favor celestia lléveme con ustedes.

Al ver a rising así solo pude suspirar… no quería hacerlo ¬_¬ pero ya esa potrilla se juntó demasiado con las otras tres así que solo se colaría si no la llevaba por lo que al final acepte llevarla conmigo.

Tia: agg bien rising te llevare conmigo pero harás absolutamente todo lo que te diga ¿bien? (ella asintió así que solo suspire y continúe) como sea, preparen todo y descansen por hoy por que nos iremos mañana temprano.

Cadence: (me miro un tanto preocupada) amm tía celestia quisiera pedirle permiso para hacer un viaje también.

Tia: (la mire un poco extrañada) ¿y eso? ¿A dónde vas cadence?

Cadence: (me miro bastante preocupada) a canterlot tía.

Ahora sí que estaba dudando, sabía que cadence tenía el derecho de ir… después de todo shining estaba allí y la batalla aun no acababa, también estaba el detalle que era posible que shining ni supiera de nuestra destitución por lo que de verdad estaría perfecta la presencia de cadence en canterlot, pero eso dejaba el imperio solo con luna y eso no me gustaba, ni yo sería capaz de resistir una horda de espectros sola.

Luna: (estaba por negarme pero luna me puso un casco en el hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos) ve cadence y asegúrate que todos vuelvan a salvo, yo puedo encargarme de proteger el imperio en el peor de los casos.

Cadence: gracias tía luna, (note sus ojos vidriosos mientras sonreía y le agradecía a luna) me iré de inmediato, canterlot no está muy lejos así que llegare rápido y me asegurare de enviarles información por spike de cómo está la situación allí.

Tia: agg bien cadence pero asegúrate de comunicarte con notros así de ser necesario abandonaremos la expedición e iremos a apoyar, canterlot es clave recuperarlo si queremos recuperarnos de esto.

Heal: le he estado dando vueltas a esto un rato, pero ¿que tiene canterlot que la haga tan importante para nuestra recuperación? Digo sé que es la capital y todo, pero no es tan grande que digamos así que tampoco tantos podrían ir allá y vaciar más el imperio, en todo caso me parece que manehatten o baltimare serían más necesarias por su gran espacio y abundantes campos de cultivos.

Luna: (lanzo una barrera anti sonido y miro a todos bastante seria) escuchen canterlot no es importante por ser la capital, eso en realidad es lo de menos para nosotras y no vayan a confundirse que es por los nobles porque ellos me importan un bledo, pero canterlot es necesaria por otras razones mucho más serias.

Tia: canterlot esconde muchos más secretos de lo que creen todos, secretos que son bastante oscuros la verdad, no me pidan que se los diga porque no podemos hacerlo pero les basta con saber que si tan siquiera uno de ellos es descubierto por los sectarios estamos todos fritos, a pesar que están muy bien escondidos no elimina la posibilidad de que los encuentren por lo que debemos de recuperarlo.

Cadence: O.O pero tías ¿por qué guardar algo así de peligroso entonces?

Luna: (miro a su casco un momento) porque no hay forma de destruirlos así que tuvimos que sellarlos y esconderlos, así que cadence ten mucho cuidado allí en canterlot, no te confíes de nadie más que shining y nía y sobre todo nadie debe hacer tanta investigación en el castillo cadence, el casillo solo revísenlo ustedes tres, que ningún soldado entre de ser posible.

Cadence: (asintió bastante seria) entiendo no preguntare mas ¿pero tías que vamos a hacer para asegurarlo luego de tomar canterlot? Ya no somos más las princesas de equestria así que no es como si pudieran ir al castillo y mandarle a quien esté gobernando que no los abra.

Tia: por eso no me preocupo la verdad, cada cosa tiene un sello que solo yo y luna juntas podemos abrir pero igual nunca se sabe.

Care: princesa cadence si no le molesta ¿podría ir con usted?

Cadence: (lo miro extrañada) ¿por qué querrías ir conmigo allá care? Sabes que no voy a una excursión si no a un campo de batalla.

Care: lo sé, pero tengo que suponer que un médico de campo seria de ayuda y yo puedo servir como tal, la verdad me siento un poco mal de estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando puedo ayudar en algo, heal se puede encargar del grupo de aquí yo apoyare en canterlot.

Cadence: amm bueno no tengo problemas en llevarte si estás seguro de ello, pero igual nos vamos ya así que empaca rápido lo que necesites y partamos.

Flurry: (antes que cadence se fuera se aferro a uno de un casco) mami ¿puedo ir contigo? (bajo la cabeza un poco decaída) También extraño a papa.

Cadence: (al ver a su potrilla así de triste solo pudo sonreír mientras la abrazaba con todo el amor que pudo) lo siento flurry pero esta vez vas a tener que quedarte aquí con la tía luna.

Flurry: °n° pero…

Cadence: (le acaricio un poco la cabeza) sin peros cariño, se una linda potrilla y pórtate bien mientras no estamos tu padre y yo ¿bien?

Flurry: (bajo su cabeza como perrito regañado viéndose horriblemente tierna) está bien.

Cadence y care salieron del escudo de luna y luego de la habitación sin más, heal suspiro así que no pude evitar la curiosidad.

Tia: ¿estás de acuerdo con que él vaya heal?

Heal: no, pero ambos somos mayores y podemos decidir por nosotros así que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo tampoco… además entiendo bien cómo se siente el no hacer nada, por eso es que no lo pienso parar.

Spike: princesa que haremos con el tipo que capturamos, zet… dijo ser uno de los líderes de la orden, puede que él sepa dónde están twi y aj.

Luna: umm (se llevó un casco al mentón) si hicieron como se debe él tiene de estar encerrado en una celda en el castillo por lo que celi y yo no podemos llegar a él, tendremos que depender de hunter para que se encargue de él (me miro un poco dudosa) celi ¿cómo estaba la batalla de cloudsdale?

Tia: el último reporte que me enviaron decía que estaban casi ya acabando la batalla, pero aún faltaban algunos espectros y por eso estaban tardando pero ya por lo menos habían logrado desplegar la barrera en cloudsdale impidiendo refuerzos de los espectros así que ya para hoy en la noche debía de estar terminando la batalla.

Star: ¿qué hay si yo voy y le hago una visita personal a zet? Twilight aún es la princesa y yo aún soy su protegida así que no deberían de ponerme peros.

Spike: (el dragoncito sonrió chasqueo sus garras contento) ¡claro! Si vamos ambos entonces los nobles no podrán oponerse.

Luna: (los miro bastante seria) no estoy en desacuerdo a que lo intenten chicos, pero tengo que preguntar esto ¿podrán lograr hacer que hable? Recuerden que es uno de sus líderes y no creo que hable así como así.

Star: agg luna con todo respeto pero ya caí bajo haya detrás en la mina, no pienso tener piedad con ese tipo, lo hare hablar tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Spike: (Se trono los dedos mirándonos muy serio) puede que aun no sea un adulto pero lamentablemente aprendí de sorrow y elis algunos trucos para hacer hablar a un poni y pienso usarlos si es por twilight y applejack.

Rainbow: oh Dios… (sip ¬_¬ ella se tapó la cara con un casco casi rogando que la tierra se la tragara) no sé cómo nos podremos excusar con twilight por esto, pero spike, starlight confiamos en ustedes y hagan todo lo que sea necesario.

Star: (miro a heal) sé que necesitas cuidar de rarity y todos los que están heridos pero te vamos a necesitar con nosotros heal, eres la única que conoce el hechizo para sanar de sorrow y lo vamos a necesitar por que no permitiré que muera sin decirnos lo que queremos.

Shy: (al escuchar a starlight ella termino un poco pálida y la miraba nerviosa) O.O bien de verdad no sé cómo nos excusaremos con twilight por permitir que ambos se corrompieran de esta forma.

Heal: agg bien iré con ustedes, no me gusta… pero iré y los ayudare.

Shy: bien yo cuidare de rarity mientras tú no estás heal.

Tia: ya cada uno sabe que hacer así que pueden retirarse y tengan cuidado, todos recuerden que aún pueden haber miembros de la secta allí fuera así que no podemos confiarnos.

Todos asintieron y luna bajo el escudo, luego uno a uno fuimos saliendo de la sala, star, spike y heal tomaron camino de una vez al castillo y shy junto a rainbow y algunas de las niñas subieron al segundo piso, solo scoot y rising se quedaron junto a mí y luna quienes nos detuvimos en recibidor.

Luna: que tienes en mente celi… te conozco, sales mañana no por dejarlos descansar ¿no es así?

Tia: (sonreí un poco, al final ciertamente era un libro abierto para luna) me conoces luna (en ese momento deje una marca mágica en el recibidor) tienes razón, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de salir mañana.

Scoot: ¿a dónde ira princesa?

Tia: no es nada niñas, estaré aquí para mañana así que no se preocupen.

Luna: iré contigo celi.

Tia: no, tú te quedaras con el resto y te aseguraras que nadie intente nada en su contra, ya bajamos mucho la guardia y este es el resultado, es hora que en verdad nos movamos ya.

Luna: (sonrió confiada) ¿así que vuelves a las viejas andanzas?

Tia: (sonreí confiada también) así es, es hora que sepan el por qué terminamos siendo las princesas de equestria en primer lugar.

Rising: O.O amm me perdí ¿que no fue porque ustedes la fundaron hace milenios?

Luna: nop, eso solo fue una de las razones (sonrió de nuevo) de hecho las otras razones son el por qué nos comenzaron a tratar como diosas.

Scoot: O.O diablos ahora si que me dio curiosidad ¿no puedo acompañarla?

Tia: nop, ambas también se quedan aquí.

Ya con eso dicho salí de la mansión de vinyl, fuera como se esperaba habían algunos reporteros esperado que al verme enseguida quisieron abrirse paso para entrevistarme pero solo los ignore y me trasporte a la punta de una casa cercana para evadirlos, luego mire al castillo y me trasporte a la punta del mismo.

Tia: "hace milenios que no hacía algo así, solo espero que salga bien"

Mire hacia el sol y me concentre en el mismo, la razón por la que podía mover el sol era porque el mismo y yo estábamos conectados de alguna forma y yo podía usarlo para mi beneficio, al concentrarme en el este comenzó a cambiar un poco de su color amarillo a un naranja profundo, luego cerré los ojos y exhale, deje una gran cantidad de magia salir de mi cuerno y de un momento a otro estaba mirando la tierra desde el cielo.

Con eso podía mirar a cualquier lado en el que la luz del mismo sol llegara así que era bastante útil, primero revise a cadence y care, ambos estaban volando a gran velocidad a través de los páramos helados del imperio rodeados por una barrera que cadence creo para evitar el intenso frio.

Luego me concentre en cloudsdale, y mis preocupaciones solo crecieron, es cierto que desplegaron el escudo pero estaban teniendo grandes problemas con algunos espectros, hunter y flash estaban luchando ambos con ellos.

Luego mire a los alrededores del imperio, todo parecía estar despejado y sin nada a la vista que fuera preocupante, también intente mirar al cañón que mencionaron pero no tenía visión del mismo como esperaba así que de todos modos habría que ir en persona.

Pero luego me concentre en lo que quería, logre entrar en la cámara del concejo y lo que mire fue a todos los nobles peleando entre ellos por lo que supuse era el trono ya que algunos sostenían propuestas para reinar ellos como otros sostenían propuestas de nosotras seguir reinando.

Eso me enojo así que de inmediato actué aplique aún más magia en el sol y en medio de la sala del concejo cree una marioneta de mi misma hecha de fuego por la que podía escuchar y hablar, esta demás decir que todos pararon de discutir en ese momento.

Tia: (comencé a hablarles por la marioneta) ¡Jodidos Idiotas! ¡Creen Que Es Momento Para Estas Estupideces De Quién Se Sentara En El Trono? ¡Por Si No Lo Han Notado Tarados Estamos A Un Paso De Morir Todos En Este Momento! ¿Que Ninguno Se Preocupó En Leer Los Reportes De Las Batallas? ¿Creen Que Esto Es Un Juego?

algunos de ellos se inclinaron ante la marioneta que cree mientras que otros se veían enojados y de hecho lo demostraron.

Star dust: ¡celestia! ¡se te dio órdenes de no entrar en el castillo! así que ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Tia: (lo mire sonriendo) ¿y quién dice que estoy dentro del castillo? Para tu información no lo estoy, eso ante ti no soy yo de hecho star dust, como sea ¿nadie me piensa responder si leyeron los reportes?

Alter: (otro de los nobles que se oponían a mi hablo molesto) ¿por qué demonios deberíamos de responderle a una plebeya como tú?

Tia: (suspire cansada) agg supongo que de verdad fui muy suave con ustedes todos estos años, de no haber sido así ninguno de ustedes serían unos malditos malcriados, (los mire seria al punto que algunos temblaban) pero eso se acabó ya, es hora de que sepan porque es que éramos las princesas desde la fundación de equestria.

Ni bien terminado de decir eso alter comenzó a sudar como loco para luego comenzar a correr por todos lados mientras gritaba que se estaba quemando y la realidad no era otra, concentrar los rayos del sol y usar la reflexión de los cristales para dirigirlas a él me era muy sencillo, luego de un momento lo deje en paz y el comenzó a lanzarse vasos de agua encima.

Tia: lo diré claramente, no era por caras bonitas ni por las jodidas alas y cuernos que llegamos a serlo, fue porque todos sus ancestros nos temían al punto que preferían que monstruos como luna y yo mandáramos ya que tanto luna como yo éramos las más grandes asesinas de masas en el tiempo de la fundación de equestria, entre ambas logramos deshacernos del ejercito de espectros junto a todos los generales de ese tiempo solo nosotras dos controlando al mismísimo sol y la luna.

Esa fue una declaración que los hizo temblar a todos.

Tia: (los mire a todos fríamente) si creían que por ser siempre amable no era una amenaza para ustedes están muy equivocados todos, que no me guste la violencia es resultado de lo que hicimos hace ya tantos años… pero eso se acabó, la mayoría de ustedes son parásitos que solo nos matarían a todos si los dejamos en el trono y tengan por seguro que si elis no hubiera matado a colt antes de desaparecer yo lo hubiera hecho, jamás dejare que equestria muera porque ustedes necesitaban llenar su ego, ahora (di un buen pisotón que libero una ola ígnea que recorrió el suelo casi quemando a algunos de ellos) ¡Respondan!

Todos se miraron entre ellos casi rogando que alguien lo hubiera hecho y al poco uno de ellos levanto un casco.

Read: (estaba temblando y sudando como loco) y- yo leí el de cloudsdale, dijeron que la batalla acabo en nuestra victoria y que ya están regresando.

Tia: así que (mire al resto admito con una ceja levantada… es que en verdad había que ser estupido para intentar mentirme) ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Muchos de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con read pero fancy, fleur, rage y priest no lo estaban y de hecho ellos fueron los que se levantaron confiados.

Priest: (un unicornio de pelaje magenta con melena y cola rojas sangre y ojos amarillos su cutie mark era una toga, el fue el primero en levantarse) son unos idiotas, nadie de ustedes los leyó ¿y viene a apoyar lo que ustedes saben que es una mentira? (piso con fuerza el suelo) ¡Desde Cloudsdale Llego Esta Mañana Una Carta Rogando Porque Enviáramos A Una De Las Princesas O A Los Ejecutores Para Apoyarlos Con Urgencia! ¡Pero Por La Maldita Culpa De Colt Con Su Estúpida Rebelión Esto Fue Ignorado! solo le agradezco a esa pegaso que haya matado al parasito ese.

Crio: (otro de los nobles estúpidos señalo a priest) ¡no los leímos porque tú lo escondiste!

Rage: ohh (este se levanto mirando bastante serio a crio) te reto a que digas eso después de mirar los papeles que tienes frente a ti tarado, luego que llegara los encargados de la reunión los copiamos y distribuimos a cada uno de ustedes, justo frente a ustedes están todos los reportes de las batallas, pero nadie se tomó tan siquiera un segundo para preocuparse por eso con esta estupidez de quien será el que reine.

Fancy: (se rio con un poco de ironía) je y yo que pensé que esos dos exageraban con ustedes pero a la hora de la verdad todos muestran sus verdaderos colores, en cloudsdale nos están apaleando y en canterlot estamos trancados, no ha habido una manera de poder entrar en la ciudad por la intensa oposición de los espectros y debido a el desastre formado por colt se cortaron nuestras líneas de suministros con ambos bandos.

Fleur: (negó tristemente con la cabeza) los soldados llegaron al punto en tener que tomar turnos para pelear y descansar cada 7 horas, la cuenta de heridos solo aumenta más y más y la de los caídos es bastante alta también de los 200 mil soldados que se enviaron a canterlot se confirmó la muerte de más de 5mil de ellos.

Tia: (ahora si que no me pude aguantar) ¡Maldición! ¿y ustedes estaban peleando por el maldito trono? ¡Debería de quemarlos vivos justo donde están por cometer tal estupidez! ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar la nobleza de equestria? (me tape la cara con un casco mientras reí un poco harta) Jeje de verdad creí que riot fue el único que se desvió de su propósito, pero veo cuan equivocada estaba… (mire a esos 4) ¡fancy pants, fleur dis lis, rage wiss, priest song ustedes 4 están a cargo de todo hasta que yo vuelva! Se acabó la benevolente celestia para ustedes es hora de que les enseñe lo que conlleva el reinar una nación.

En ese momento corte mi conexión con el sol y me trasporte en poni al concejo algunos se sorprendieron al verme pero no me importo, hice brillar mi cuerno y llame a luna.

Tia: ¡Luna Cambio De Planes No Iremos De Expedición Tu Ve Y Apoya A Cadence En Canterlot Yo Me Dirigiré A Cloudsdale!

Luna: entendido celestia ¿pero quién protegerá el imperio?

Tia: se lo dejare a rage, él sabrá cómo defenderlo (lo mire seriamente) después de todo el tiempo que pase enseñándote estrategias en el ajedrez no fue solo para divertirme.

Rage: (se inclinó ante mi) a sus órdenes mi princesa.

Tia: deja el titulo ese rage, sabes que no lo soy en estos momentos, por cierto starlight y spike vendrán a interrogar a un prisionero clave, ni se les ocurra impedirlo.

En ese momento hice brillar mi cuerno y rodee a todos los nobles a excepción de esos 4 con mi magia y de un momento a otro estábamos por encima de cloudsdale, el lugar como esperaba era un desastre total con cientos de cuerpos de espectros y ponis tirados entre las calles, lance el hechizo para caminar entre las nubes y de un momento a otro aterrizamos en las calles.

Todos los nobles que había traído estaban temblando aterrados por la vista pero eso no me importo, deshice el escudo que nos rodeaba y de inmediato se hicieron presentes los sonidos de la batalla, los gritos de dolor y agonía, los gritos de guerra que daban nuestros soldados e incluso los rugidos de los espectros se escuchaban claramente, algunos de ellos no pudieron aguantarlo y vomitaron en el sitio pero yo solo seguí.

Tia: (les sonreí confiada) bienvenidos a un campo de batalla parásitos, (tome las armas de los caídos y se las entregue) lo haremos así, ya que estaban tan cómodos peleando por un título no merecido entonces no les va a importar ganarse el derecho a portar dicho título con sus propios cascos, desde este momento ya no son nobles… son como les encanta llamarlos plebeyos quienes pelean por su nación así que suerte, le daré órdenes a todos los soldados que no muevan un casco para ayudarlos y si pretenden esconderse entonces háganlo, de todos modo les aseguro que morirán más rápido.

Star dust: (me miro aterrado) ¡no puedes hacer esto celestia!

Tia: (lo mire gélidamente) ya lo hice star dust… ahora les deseo que su muerte o vida no sea tan dolorosa, yo tengo que apoyar a mis ponis en esta batalla así que adiós.

Ni bien decir eso un grupo de espectros salieron de los edificios de alrededor yo solo me eleve y observe, estos al darse cuenta de los nobles rugieron y todos comenzaron a acercarse a los nobles quienes solo temblaban de pavor en sus sitios, uno de ellos tiro su arma e intento correr pero esa fue una estupidez, uno de los diablillo alados unas creaturas pequeñas pero molestas hizo su camino hasta él y estaba por asesinarlo cuando lance un rayo hasta este volviéndolo cenizas, luego todo el grupo de espectros se lanzó en contra de los nobles y ellos solo cerraron sus ojos y gritaron aterrados, de nuevo los salve de ellos y luego volvía a aterrizar frete a ellos.

Tia: contra eso es que luchan aquellos que ignoraron y dejaron morir por avariciosos, esa es la única ayuda que les iba a dar… de ahora en más están por su cuenta, es problema de ustedes si viven o mueren y no me importan sus familias si están pensando en que les voy a temer por que más que dispuesta estoy a meter a todos en celdas y darles una reeducación a la vieja manera.

* * *

xD serán las luna y celestia de mlp, pero ni de vaina yo les doy el titulo de diosas así nada mas... ¿creian que esas dos iban a ser inútiles hasta el final... ¬w¬ obviamente no va a ser así, y de hecho hasta el momento no han sido exactamente inútiles si te lo pones a pensar viruz, -w- celestia estuvo todo el tiempo apaleando hordas de espectros que atacaban el imperio mientras que sorrow, elis y rainbow estaban por allí rescatando a las demás.

Ejem en fin... xD pos claro que la vieja milenaria blanca ya quiere ser abuela, ¬u¬ que ella también quiere pasar por la enternecedora escena de cambiar pañales... hey -w- me reí bastante con ese de la invasión de manzanas, ¿quien diría que un poco de manzanas podrían apresar ponis? xD los ves tan bestias en los fic que esa idea ni de vaina te pasa por la cabeza. Y el otro que me hizo mear de risa fueron los primeros, los de crisalys… xD es que las crusader allí son demasiado ellas y no supero a los bichitos mega tiernos que hasta una botella de anti acido le dan a crisalys después que la tipa hasta se los come.

-w- bueno nahuel, xD que decir, pos aquí va otro cap que espero les guste. 0u0 intentare en lo posible no retrasarme tanto pero me voy a liar un poco con la uni ya que estoy desarrollando mi milenario proyecto de grado… … -_- y milenario es porque el malpar… ejem… el bendecido aun no ha funcionado y me tiene loco literalmente.


	97. 1er frente

Cap 97: 1er frente.

Dejé a todos los nobles detrás al tomar vuelo al sur de la ciudad, según recordaba de los reportes era por esa dirección que flash y hunter habían establecido el campamento… estuve volando por sobre la ciudad y sinceramente estaba cada vez hirviendo más y más en ira.

Las una vez hermosas casas y caminos en cloudsdale eran solo una sombra de lo que fueron hace unos meses, los blancos y esponjados grupos de nubes que conformaron una vez la ciudad eran una ruina decrepita manchada no solo por la suciedad al estar por meses abandonada si no que ahora muchas de las antes blancas nubes estaban pintadas de la sangre no solo de los espectros con los que los soldados habían acabado, sino también por la roja sangre que mis ponis habían derramado en esta batalla.

Era una guerra… ya me había mentalizado a mí misma para afrontar las pérdidas de mis ponis… pero simplemente me era imposible permanecer calmada al ver tantos de los cuerpos de mis ponis despedazados por cada dirección a la que miraba y aun peor lo hacia el ver como algunos de esos cuerpos eran devorados por los espectros quienes incluso me llegaban a ignorar para seguir disfrutando de su festín.

Solo pude apretar mis dientes mientras aceleraba aún más mi vuelo y me apresuraba a llegar al campamento… solo rogaba a los dioses que esos espectros no asesinaran a esos nobles… después de todo el honor de cortar sus cabezas lo quería tener yo.

Cuando tuve a la vista la dirección del campamento las cosas no pintaban nada bien, aún estaba lejos pero podía ver claramente el humo venir de la dirección del mismo y para mi pesar los espectros comenzaban a hacerse manifiestos, podía ver hordas y hordas de los mismos empujar para llegar al campamento.

¡No iba a permitir que más de mis ponis murieran si yo podía evitarlo!... cargue mi cuerno y basto con lanzar al aire una cantidad concentrada de mi magia para que esta brillara como un segundo sol sobre todos atrayendo la atención de una colosal cantidad de espectros sobre mí, estos cargaron a donde estaba volando pero esta vez cargue mi cuerno lo más que pude y dispare un simple rayo con el cual elimine una buena cantidad de ellos y cuando estuvieron cerca de me trasporte justo por sobre el campamento.

Sinceramente odiaba la vista… el campamento en si estaba ardiendo, algunos de los soldados volaban sobre este con nubes de lluvia en un intento de contener el fuego, muchos otros estaban corriendo por todos lados cargando con los heridos sobre sus lomos a un espacio apartado de las llamas donde los tendían a todos, muchos otros yacían por el suelo del mismo quemados hasta morir… aunque también estaban muchos de ellos de pie con sus armas en sus cascos y luchando contra todos los espectros que seguían presionando, no tenía que tener mucha vista para notar que todos estaban agotados, aun si luchaban todos tenían heridas y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacían por dejarlas de lado y seguir luchando por sus compañeros detrás.

Era más que imposible que solo me quedara de cascos cruzados al ver esto, de la ira di un grito lo suficientemente alto como llegar a aturdir a muchos de los espectros a nuestro alrededor, cargue mi cuerno y cree barrera expansiva que cubrió a todos mis ponis dejándolos dentro de la misma pero a cada espectro que la toco terminaron hechos menos que polvo, con eso les devolví un lugar seguro a mis ponis y podía concentrarme en lo que más quería… exterminar a cada espectro que se me pasara por delante.

Sali de la barrera y de solo salir 5 esqueletos alados me lanzaron sus lanzas, esquive 4 de ellas y una la tome con mi magia para lanzarla al ojo de un cuervo que estaba atacando la barrera, cree y lance una esfera al aire sobre un buen grupo de esas cosas y al terminar el hechizo esta comenzó a disparar lanzas que atravesaban a cada espectro cerca de ella.

Me cubrí a mí misma en una barrera al ver como 4 diablillos alados cargaban contra mí con un tridente en sus manos, 5 esqueletos lanzaban sus armas y dos cuervos me atacaban, uno con sus cadenas y el otro lanzándose con su cuerpo completo… no me supuso ningún esfuerzo el recibir todos los ataque con ella, las armas de los diablillos, los esqueletos y las cadenas solo se derritieron cuando entraron en contacto con mi barrera y por el mismo calor ese cuervo perdió una pata y los diablillos terminaron carbonizados al acercase demasiado… je pero el que se llevó la mejor parte fue el cuervo que cargo de frente, después de todo intento engullirme y el resultado de su acción fue el ser atravezado de boca a cola a la vez que era literalmente carbonizado vivo de dentro afuera.

Justo cuando Sali por la cola del cuervo grite a la vez que dejaba mi magia salir, 7 esferas se formaron a mi alrededor y las dispare a los grupos más grande de espectros cerca de mí, cada una de estas al entrar en contacto con uno de ellos se volvió un mini sol que se tragaba todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos dejando solo polvo donde antes estaba materia biológica y claro está en ningún momento la primera esfera que cree había desaparecido.

\- ¡Por Nuestra Princesa!

Me distraje de encargarme de aun más de esas cosas en el momento que escuche ese grito y al voltear a la fuente los soldados gritaban mientras cargaban todos contra los espectros todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros… rayos, aun los más heridos tomaron sus armas y se unieron a la batalla, eso me alegro un poco pero esto estaba lejos de terminar, aun con la barrera desplegada por sobre toda cloudsdale habían miles si no es que cientos de miles de espectros dentro de ella por lo que tenía que emplearme con todas.

Al ser cubierta por mis ponis me tome solo un momento para preparar mi siguiente hechizo, solo tarde 10 segundos en terminar y una vez listo varios grietas se abrieron detrás de mi y de estas, cadenas de fuego comenzaron a salir y perseguir a cada espectro en mi rango de vista, algunos de ellos eran atravesados por las cadenas y prontamente carbonizados pero otros más eran azotados por ellas siendo partidos por las mismas como si solo fueran de papel.

Estaba sinceramente acabando con un montón de los espectros al mantener cada hechizo que había lanzado, pero note que muchos de nuestros soldados aun si tenían sus espíritus renovados sus cansados cuerpos no les favorecían y por ello muchos de mis queridos ponis estaban cayendo… no iba a permitir algo como eso… corte cada hechizo que mantuve a excepción de la barrera sobre los restos del campamento, cargue mi cuerno y dispare al mismo sol en sí, su color naranja cambio a uno rojizo y comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de llamas de un color rojo por toda la ciudad, los solados al ver eso todos se refugiaron dentro de los edificios cercanos pero me asegure de tener cuidado para que ninguno de ellos saliera afectado solo por si acaso, por otro lado las llamas no perdonaban a los espectros que eran alcanzados por ellas, al tocarlas estas al instante rodeaban todo su cuerpo sin importar su tamaño y los quemaban hasta que ni los huesos quedaban de ellos.

El hechizo probo funcionar ya que podía a ver y escuchar como montones de esas cosas chillaban mientras eran reducidas a nada, pero entre la lluvia de fuego algunos de ellos se las arreglaron para esquivar todas las llamas y llegar a donde yo estaba, ya de por si el tener la barrera y ese hechizo andando me dejaba bastante ocupada así que tome algunos de los cuerpos de los espectros en el suelo con mi telequinesis para cubrirme pero para mi sorpresa de dentro de una de las carpas a medio quemar salieron disparados hunter y flash quienes de inmediato cortaron la cabeza de dos cuervos con sus armas para luego comenzar a cortar a todo cuanto tenía alrededor que intentara atacarme.

Sinceramente me sorprendí con esos dos, ahora creía entender por qué es que antes no los había visto peleando si no que más bien estaban dentro de una de las carpas, sus armaduras eran literalmente un asco, apenas es que se mantenían pegadas a sus cuerpos ya que cada placa protectora de estas tenia grietas y pedazos faltantes, ambas estaban cubiertas de sangre y era notable que no era solo de los espectros ya que a través de las rasgaduras pude ver los vendajes en sus cuerpos… pero capitanes al fin y al cabo aun en ese estado ambos estaban dándole pelea a cada cosa que se me acercaba magistralmente.

Hunter: (lanzo su hoz clavándola a un cuervo en el ojo para luego tomarla, abrirle la cabeza al cuervo y dar una vuelta a la hoz cortando en dos a un esqueleto) ¡princesa me alegro de verla aquí!

Flash: (por su parte el voló de frente contra un grupo de demonios alados y de un corte con su espada los separo en dos piezas, para luego defenderme de las lanzas que los esqueletos me lanzaron) ¡usted continúe con el hechizo nosotros la defenderemos con nuestras vidas!

Las cosas lentamente se estaban complicando ya que los espectros a pesar de ser quemados no dejaban de llegar a donde yo estaba en masa y tanto flash como hunter eran excelente defensa pero aun la excelencia a veces es superada, su número era tal que unos que otros ataque me impactaban… ya tenía una de mis patas atravesada por una flecha, en mis flanco una lanza y varias marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo pero aun así no deje de invocar el hechizo y flash y hunter no dejaban de bloquear y desviar los ataques de los espectros mientras que se deshacían de ellos en el proceso.

Al poco ya estaban comenzado a superarnos ya que aun los que estaban en el proceso de quemarse cargaban intentando atacarnos y era más que arriesgado para hunter y flash dejarse alcanzar por estos, estaba por cortar el hechizo ya que uno de los cuervos con su piel siendo consumida por el fuego logro pasar a ambos y me tuve que mover para esquivarlo salvándome de una decapitación pero aun así me gane un corte en el cuello que gracias al cielo no fue profundo y no dio en una zona vital, pero antes que lo cortara de entre los edificios comenzaron a llover flechas contra los espectros logrando derribar a unos cuantos, luego de las flechas siguieron los hechizos lanzados por los unicornios y al poco hasta las espadas estaban volando por los aires al ser arrojadas desde entre los edificios dándonos la oportunidad de resistir el asedio por el que estábamos pasando.

Entre todos logramos disminuir el número de los espectros en gran medida al cabo de un tiempo, pero aún eran demasiados y yo no podía seguir manteniendo la lluvia así que corte el hechizo, saque las flechas y lanzas que tenía en el cuerpo, comencé a respirar bastante agitada pero aun así no deje de luchar, volé hasta uno de los esqueletos alados y basto una patada para destrozarlo y tomar su lanza con mi telequinesis.

La misma la lance a uno de los demonios dando a su cabeza y golpeándola con un casco para atravesar el pecho de otro detrás de ese, lo más rápido que pude tome la lanza de nuevo y la use para recibir las cadenas de un cuervo las cuales quebraron la lanza y me dieron pero el impacto fue menor, me transporte a la espalda de ese cuervo y dispare un rayo concentrado en su espalda atravesándolo y luego haciendo crecer el rayo para agrandar la herida tumbándolo del aire.

Al ver que deje el hechizo hunter y flash comenzaron a dar las órdenes a los soldados.

Hunter: (levanto su hoz en alto) ¡Señores Nuestra Princesa Está Dándolo Todo Por Nosotros! ¡Acaso Piensan Quedarse Escondidos Y Dejarla Salvarles El Trasero?

Flash: (como todos los soldados lanzaron un grito de guerra el ordeno) ¡Pegasos Al Aire, Creen Un Camino Hasta El Campamento De Los Sectarios! ¡Unicornios A Poner Esos Cuernos A Trabajar Y Barran Todo Espectro Cuanto Este Pisando Nuestra Ciudad! ¡Todos Avancen!

Todos salieron de entre los edificios y pusieron rumbo al norte de la ciudad, los pegasos disparaban las lanza flechas automáticas las cuales les dimos con una eficiencia increíble de nuevo derribando a todo cuanto volaba mientras que otros usaban las lanzas encantadas para quemar, electrocutar y congelar a todo cuanto alcanzaban, mientras que los unicornios usaban cada hechizo que podían para hacer su camino entre los espectros que venían sobre las nubes, estos no paraban de disparar bolas de fuego, estacas de hielo, algunos creaban huecos entre las nubes dejando caer a los espectros, otros decidían reforzarse a sí mismos y con las armas cargaban contra todos.

La batalla en esta ocasión fue bastante dura para todos, a pesar de todo lo que hicimos aun así tardamos 1 día completo avanzar desde el sur hasta el extremo norte de la ciudad que era donde los sectarios que comandaban los espectros establecieron su campamento.

Ya todos estábamos agotados, aun si algunos de los soldados descansaron la batalla exigió demasiado de todos, aun yo había llegado a mi limite hace mucho pero no deje el frente de la batalla en ningún momento, me exigí a mí misma más allá de mis límites y junto a todos logramos llegar al campamento enemigo habiendo ya limpiado la mayor parte de la ciudad en el proceso.

Pero aún no acababa, cuando llegamos allí solo había un poni sentado en el hombro de una creatura bípeda de 4 metros de alto, su cuerpo era como el de un minotauro bastante musculoso y este tenía 2 pares de alas y 4 brazos en los cuales cada uno tenía un arma distinta, una espada despidiendo una niebla negra, garras al rojo vivo, una lanza de cristal azul y un látigo hecho de electricidad, su cabeza no era visible ya que tenía una máscara que la tapaba pero sí que reconocí esa cosa.

Hunter: (él estaba en el suelo parado a mi lado agarrándose uno de sus costados donde recibió un zarpazo que atravesó su armadura) princesa, que rayos se supone que en eso.

Tia: cof… (tosí un poco) agg rayos eso es una fregada molestia, eso es lo que es.

Flash: (él tenía una de sus alas arrastrándose ya que se la hirieron pero me miro riendo un poco) eso no ayuda mucho princesa ¿qué rayos es esa cosa y tiene algún punto débil?

Tia: (me reí un poco) agg bueno ya, eso es un warlord, un espectro especializado en batallas, punto débil… la unión de sus brazos ataca allí con todo y le cortas el brazo, pero no apuntes al brazo en sí, sus músculos son más duros que hasta el metal más duro registrado por lo que no le harás mucho que digamos, hay que cortarle los brazos si queremos poder acercarnos a su cabeza sin morir en el proceso… ¡Y Que Alguien Mate A Ese Poni En Su Hombro Antes Que Lo Viole Con Mi Cuerno Hasta Que Me Canse Por Traer Esa Cosa Aquí!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y lo admito, luego de darme cuenta de mi leguaje hasta yo me sonroje un poco.

Tia: (me tape la cara con un ala) se me salieron los viejos hábitos de guerra de antes ¿verdad? (Hasta los soldados asintieron sorprendidos) ¬_¬ ya como sea, todos cuidado que esa cosa no es de juego, los soldados dennos cobertura, hunter, flash, nos toca el plato gordo ¿creen poder aguantar un round más?

Hunter: (desplego sus alas y se paró a dos patas tomando su hoz) eso ni se pregunta princesa (apretó el cristal en su armadura y este comenzó a brillar un poco) la princesa luna me dijo que no lo usara de no ser necesario, pero creo que ahora lo es.

Flash: (tomo una capa de nubes y ato su ala caída a su cuerpo) puede que sea pegaso pero eso no significa que en tierra sea inútil, después de todo me gusta bastante correr y saltar… además (su cuerpo se tornó en el de un poni de cristal y su espada comenzó a brillar) aún tengo la bendición de cadence conmigo.

Tia: (sonreí complacida mientras hice brillar un poco mi cuerno) esos son nuestros capitanes de guardia, bien ¡entonces nada de dudas y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!

Todos lanzamos un grito de guerra que alerto al warlord y al poni de nuestra presencia y el poni de inmediato le ordeno atacar al espectro, este lanzo un rugido y uso el látigo para atacarnos, con mi telequinesis levante un pedazo de edificio y lo use para bloquear el camino del látigo, hunter voló rápidamente al warlord y este le ataco con la espada lanzando un corte oscuro pero hunter evadió y con su hoz lanzo un corte azul el también, el warlord bloqueo el ataque con su espada y lanza, flash aprovecho para saltar a la pared de un edificio y saltar por encima de su hombro cortando la cabeza del poni en su hombro y de paso cortando una de las alas del espectro.

En ese momento los solados lanzaron una oleada de flechas a este, pero como esperaba estas no lograban atravesar su piel, pero al menos nos dieron la oportunidad de atacar con ganas.

Hunter desapareció en el aire y de un momento a otro estaba atacando la unión de uno de los brazos del espectro pero fue bloqueado con las garras, flash salto y dio un corte ascendente a la unión de otro pero este fue bloqueado por la lanza, y yo me trasporte frente a el y ataque con un rayo a otra de las uniones pero uso su espada para cubrirse, estaba por atacarme con el látigo pero entre varios de los soldados detuvieron su látigo enrollándolo con el de ellos y deteniéndolo.

En ese momento todos sonreímos y nos lanzamos con todo, hunter desapareció en un segundo de la vista para al salir de la sombra del warlord evitando las garras de ese brazo y claro esta uso su hoz para cortar ese brazo, flash sonrió y le hizo honor a su nombre, logro desviar la lanza del espectro y solo pude ver un pequeño destello antes que el saliera detrás de warlord con su espada goteando sangre y no mucho después ese brazo también cayo, por mi parte cree una espada con mi magia y basto un corte rápido para separar ese brazo.

La bestia rugió por perder sus brazos pero eso no nos detuvo, entre dos pegasos de los soldados volaron directo al brazo restante y enrollaron los látigos espadas en la unión para luego volar en distintas direcciones y cortar ese brazo, ni bien caído el ultimo brazo hunter lanzo su hoz a la cabeza atravesando su frente, flash dio una estocada rápida con su espada a su cuello y yo use mi cuerno para atravesar desde su boca hasta el cerebro.

Con eso nos deshicimos del warlord y la guerra estaba ganada por lo que todos nos lanzamos al suelo y comenzamos a reír.

Tia: (levante una pata desde el suelo) ¡Es Nuestra Victoria Señoras y Señores!

En ese momento todos los soldados gritaron y lanzaron sus cascos al aire celebrando la bien merecida victoria, todos celebrábamos nuestra victoria y solo los deje disfrutarla mientras cerraba mis ojos y deje caer mis cascos.

Flash: (me comenzó a mover nervioso) ¡Princesa Se Encuentra Bien!

Tia: (suspire cansada) si, solo estoy extremadamente cansada flash, dame un rato y me levanto pero por ahora no puedo.

Hunter: (sentí como me vendaban las heridas) primero déjeme tratar esas heridas y luego la dejo todo lo que quiera, no podemos dejar a nuestra princesa morir desangrada.

Tia: aah siii, no lo había dicho antes por la batalla pero… -u- olvide mencionar que ya no soy la princesa.

En ese momento hunter se detuvo y de hecho hasta la celebración de triunfo de los soldados se detuvo y abrí los ojos solo para mirar la cara de perdidos de todos.

Hunter: O.O amm ok eso no es gracioso princesa, no venga a matar los ánimos así.

Flash: eso es cierto ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer una broma así?

Tia: ¬_¬ ¿y quién dice que bromeo? ¿que acaso me ven la corona y demás regalías puestas? Como sea tenemos mucho de lo que hablar una vez todos estemos más descansados.

Y así lo hicimos, muchos de los soldados se acostaron en el suelo como yo lo hice mientras que otros solo se sentaron y solo descansamos un buen tiempo hasta que de entre los edificios escuchamos pasos acercarse, hunter, flash y yo nos levantamos a pesar del cansancio y tomamos cada uno un arma apuntando a la dirección de los pasos.

De entre los edificios salieron el grupo de nobles que me traje todos harapientos y manchados con sangre, algunos estaban heridos y cojeando pero me sorprendió verlos a todos vivos.

Tia: (los soldados estaban por ayudarlos pero los detuve) ¡Que nadie mueva un casco de donde están! (de inmediato los soldados me miraron extrañados, pero al ver como los miraba ni chistaron de la orden) veo que sobrevivieron todos, que hicieron ¿se escondieron y temblaron en un rincón como los parásitos cobardes que son? ¿O tal vez se les ocurrió comprar a los sectarios con su dinero para que no los mataran?

Hunter: (me miro aterrado) ¡princesa esos son los miembros del concejo! ¿Solo que rayos hacen aquí?

Tia: (pise con fuerza callando a hunter) ¡Respondan De Una Vez!

Crio: (quien estaba agarrándose su costado mientras lloraba me miro molesto) ¡tuvimos que luchar maldición! Si intentamos sobornos pero lo único que logramos fue casi morir ¿contenta celestia?

Star dust: (este no afincaba una de las patas y pude notar un buen corte en ella) no sé cómo es que pueden lograr enfrentar a algo así, nos superaron y estuvieron a punto de matarnos a todos cuando del cielo comenzó a llover fuego, solo por eso nos salvamos.

Read: (estaba siendo llevado por otro de los nobles en su lomo ya que tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo) todos esos cuerpos de ponis por todos lados, toda la sangre y el miedo (este comenzó a llorar) lo sentimos princesa, fuimos unos idiotas.

Tia: (siendo más que sincera me valía menos que la porquería sus disculpas, no deje para nada de verlos con mis ganas de matarlos a todos a flor de piel) flash ¿tienes el reporte de los caídos?

Flash: (desvió un poco la mirada) princesa perdimos a más de la mitad de nuestros hombres, cuando les envíe la carta hace 2 días las bajas eran mínimas, (apretó sus cascos contra el suelo) pero desde que fuimos sorprendidos por el ataque furtivo del enemigo y sus refuerzos llegando de todas partes antes que el escudo terminara de crearse fuimos superados, mande lo más rápido que pude a un pegaso al imperio con el mensaje para pedir por más tropas y suministros para tratar a los heridos, (me miro muy decaído) princesa no es por criticarla, si no hubiera llegado y nos hubiera ayudado todos habríamos muerto… (apretó sus labios y vi sangre caer de ellos) pero sí solo no hubiera tardado tanto quizás no hubiéramos perdido a más de 14mil soldados aquí.

Tia: (esas fueron cifras que simplemente me hicieron estallar en ira y todos lo notaron al verme como me encendí en fuego al no poder controlarla bien) ¿se dan cuenta de lo que provocaron sus estúpidas decisiones? ¡Por Su Estúpida Pelea Todos Esos Ponis Murieron Sin Más, Solo Un Día Que Estuvieron A Cargo De Equestria Y Vean El Daño Que Provocaron Sus Decisiones!

Ninguno de ellos me pudo mirar a la cara, todos comenzaron a llorar allí mismo, pero eso no apaciguo mi ira, de verdad quería asarlos allí mismo pero me detuve de hacerlo al sentir como hunter y flash posaron sus cascos sobre mis hombro y me miraban decaídos, respire para calmarme un poco y luego me apague.

Hunter: así que es verdad que le quitaron el trono, (miro a los soldados) señoras y señores quiero que todos descansen por hoy, aprovechen para tratar sus heridas y darse un poco de paz, todos se lo han ganado, los que tengan casa aquí pueden ir a ellas y descansar y si tienen el espacio lleven a algunos para dejarlos descansar también por que mañana los quiero aquí mismo a primera hora, limpiaremos un poco la cuidad y luego volveremos al imperio.

Todos los soldados saludaron se pusieron de acuerdo y todos se retiraron en pequeños grupos quedando solo yo los nobles y ambos capitanes.

Flash: (apretó bastante sus cascos mirando a los nobles con nada más que furia) ¿creen que esto es gracioso? ¿o es que pensaban que era un juego? ¡Perdimos Miles De Vidas Aquí! Esos soldados que murieron todos tenían familias que los esperaban allá en el imperio… pero porque no pudieron controlar su codicia ellos no podrán volver y aun los que si volverán muchos terminaron lisiados gracias a eso, se supone que como sus capitanes escribamos cartas para las familias de aquellos quienes cayeron aquí, pero eso no va a suceder, (les dio una mirada de muerte a ellos) no me importa si los tengo que empalar para que lo hagan pero van a tener que dar la cara a todas esas familias por lo que hicieron aquí.

Crio: (de solo escuchar a flash este bastardo palideció mientras intentaba retroceder) ¡ni hablar que hago algo así! ¡no tienes la autoridad para hacer algo así!

Hunter: no, no la tenemos… (tomo su hoz en alto apuntándoles viéndose como un perfecto ángel de la muerte) pero es fácil agregar unos cuantos números más al registro de caídos en batalla o desaparecidos en acción… eso no fue una petición ¡Eso Fue Una Orden Y La Van A Cumplir A Costa De Sus Malditas Vidas Pedazos De Basuras!

Tia: y ni esperen ayuda de mi parte para volver, irán con el resto de los soldados a rastras si es necesario, ya todos ellos saben lo que hicieron así que estará de su parte si les ayudan o no ¿querían ser reyes? Pues asuman las consecuencias que conllevan los actos que realizan como unos verdaderos reyes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov cadence.

Luego de salir del imperio tanto care como yo volamos lo más rápido que podíamos en dirección a canterlot, pero por el extremo frio que había nos rodee a ambos con una barrera para evitar que el frio viento congelara nuestras alas.

Care demostraba que a pesar de ser del tipo estudioso su condición física era excelente ya que yo mantenía un vuelo bastante rápido y el me seguía sin problemas.

Care: Princesa cadence ¿cuánto cree que tardemos en llegar si mantenemos el ritmo?

Cadence: estamos volando directo a canterlot así que deberíamos de tardar al menos unas 7 horas antes de llegar ¿crees que aguantaras el viaje?

Care: (sonrió confiado) sin problemas, puede que no lo crea porque soy médico pero tuve entrenamiento militar y algunas costumbres se quedan con uno.

Cadence: umm eso no lo sabía la verdad ¿ósea que sabes defenderte?

Care: sip, pero no como para aguantarle un round a un ejército de esas cosas como lo hacen los soldados de ahora, tengo entendido que todos recibieron un entrenamiento especializado para luchar contra los espectros y yo no recibí dicho entrenamiento, pero si es un poni dudo que me tumbe así nomás.

Cadence: °u° eso es algo bueno de saber, entonces aceleremos un poco más, no puedo esperar más para ayudar a mi shining, de verdad tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Care: (se rio un poco) ahora entiendo por qué eres la princesa del amor (acelero aún más) está bien princesa vayamos aún más rápido entonces.

Ambos aceleramos a lo más que daban nuestras alas y al poco tiempo vimos algo que nos sorprendió a ambos… O_O el sol de ser amarillo paso a ser naranja profundo e incluso la nieve del suelo se coloro también era como si estuviéramos en un atardecer solo que a medio día.

Care: O.O ook que se supone que significa eso ¿el apocalipsis? TuT Hay madre santa a ponerse a cuentas con celestia se ha dicho.

Cadence: ¬_¬ deja el drama care, no creo que sea el apocalipsis… 0.o pero la verdad no tengo idea de que podrá ser eso.

Care: oh vamos °u° no puedes negar que parece una escena de esas películas del fin de mundo.

Cadence: amm bueno tienes un poquito de razón, ¬u¬ pero aun así no veo los muertos caminando o los alienígenas invadiendo o tan siquiera un terremoto.

Care: ¬_¬ bueno ya ganaste esta vez cadence, solo esta vez.

Ambos seguimos nuestro camino por un buen tiempo bajo ese sol extraño pero luego de una hora más las cosas si se pusieron aterradoras ya que el sol cambio a rojo y el paisaje también lo hizo, de verdad parecía que solo viéramos sangre por todos lados y eso me aterro de verdad así que le dije a care que acelerara aún más y lo hicimos, luego de 5 horas de vuelo teníamos a canterlot a la vista, ese sol aún permanecía por lo que eso le daba un ambiente verdaderamente tétrico a la ciudad.

Una vez más cerca de la ciudad es que logramos ver cómo era que estaban las cosas, todos los soldados estaban luchando contra infinidades de espectros fuera de las murallas, algunos espectros estaban sobre las mismas lanzando fluidos que me di cuenta eran ácidos a nuestras tropas mientras que en tierra los retenían los diferentes tipos de espectros, pero nuestros soldados no se quedaban detrás, todas las ventajas que les dimos ellos las usaban y les sacaban provecho pero eso solo les servía para resistir.

Un poco más atrás de donde estaban luchando en la entrada del túnel del tren, allí se encontraba el campamento de nuestras fuerzas establecido.

Cadence: care ve al campamento y ayuda en lo que puedas, ayudare un poco a las tropas y luego iré por shining.

El asintió y se dirigió al campamento mientras que yo tome altura para luego lanzarme en picada lo más rápido que pude, concentrando mi magia lance un rayo de buen tamaño y barrí parte de los que estaban disparando desde la muralla pero al verme todos se concentraron en mí y comenzaron a lanzarme su acido, cree una barrera a mi alrededor mientras los esquivaba, la verdad eran demasiados y yo no era rainbow para esquivar todo eso, algunos de los escupitajos ácidos impactaron en la barrera y me alarme al ver que de hecho consumían la barrera así que me trasporte hasta estar por encima de las líneas del frente.

Al verlos a todos luchando así de fuerte ayude a los soldados lanzando una pequeña ventaja que le saque a heal y la mejore a mi modo… cree una barrera que cubrió a la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas y por el aire comenzaron a aparecer algunos corazones de cristal rojos que al tocar a los soldados estos regeneraban sus fuerzas como si les dieras una inyección de adrenalina y vaya que funciono porque todos dieron un buen grito y comenzaron a pelear con muchas más ganas.

Como sea, deje allí la barrera activa para que durara al menos una hora y fui al campamento ya que por ningún lado del frete vi a shining, al llegar técnicamente ningún soldado se creía que yo estuviera allí y como todos al verme se inclinaron… asumí que las noticias de nuestra destitución no habían llegado, les dije para que se levantaran y aproveche para preguntar por shining y ellos me señalaron a la carpa más grande del sitio.

Camine hasta ella y al entrar estaban shining lleno de vendas y algunas con sangre al igual que nía y cada poni en esa sala pero ninguno de ellos estaba descansando, todos ellos estaban viendo un mapa de canterlot bien detallado y cada uno estaban discutiendo maneras de poder romper entre las filas de espectros y lograr avanzar… tan concentrados estaban que ninguno noto que me pare aun lado de shining mirando el mapa también.

Nía: (señalo al barranco por encima del punto de enfrentamiento) podríamos provocar aquí un derrumbe y las rocas los aplastarían por nosotros, esas cosas no tienen cerebro así que estoy segura que caerán.

Shining: (tosió un poco) agg rayos, no es tan buena idea nía, es cierto que los barreríamos, pero las rocas y la tierra entorpecerían nuestro avance, sería más bien peor para nosotros.

¿?: (un poni terrestre verde con melena y cola negras vistiendo una armadura del imperio y con un parche en el ojo respondió esta vez señalando al barranco) podríamos no usar rocas, que tal si usamos a un grupo de unicornios que sepan el hechizo de agua para que la concentren en una enorme cantidad y la usamos para tumbarlos del camino, ya la caída se encargara del resto.

Nía: umm bueno striker, esa sería una buena idea pero el problema está en que por la cantidad de agua necesaria tendríamos que usar a cada unicornio de los que disponemos para acumular el agua y no habría forma de defenderlos de los lanza ácido y las tropas aéreas mientras ellos lo hacen, sería como mandarlos a morir.

Cadence: si quieren yo podría crear la barrera para protegerlos.

Shining: (sonrió emocionado) excelente si cadence se encarga de la barrera entonces podríamos… (en ese momento apenas fue que se dio cuenta de mí y salto del susto) ¡Cadence! ¡P- Pero que haces aquí! ¿cuándo llegaste?

Cadence: jiji °u° llevo ya un rato aquí parada pero los vi tan concentrados que no quise molestar.

El resto al darse cuenta de mi de inmediato se inclinaron.

Nía: (se mantuvo abajo) perdone nuestra falta de respeto princesa, pero de verdad no la vimos entrar.

Cadence: (sonreí un poco) ya olvídense de esas tonterías y levántense.

Shining: (me miro extrañado) amm cariño no creas que no me alegro que estés aquí, pero de verdad tengo que preguntar ¿qué rayos haces aquí? deberías de estar en el imperio cuidado de todos allí ¿no?

Cadence: (sonreí un poco decaída y él lo noto) surgieron algunas cosas y decidí venir aquí y ayudar shining, me traje a care conmigo porque también quería ayudar espero no les moleste un médico más.

Nía: (sonrió contenta) para nada, más bien nos cae del cielo en este caso, nunca pensamos que tardaríamos tanto en tomar canterlot con todas nuestras tropas así que no trajimos tantos, pero fue una total estupidez el confiarnos y la estamos pagando con creses, dos cascos ayudando son dos cascos ayudando.

Striker: (cayo sentado respirando agitado y agarrando uno de sus costados donde note un zarpazo en su armadura) agg rayos esta maldita cortada me está matando cada vez más.

Shining: ¬_¬ striker no seas obstinado y ve a que te chequeen eso, según me han dicho de esa cosa que logro herirte el corte es lo de menos y creo que eso está empezando a afectarte.

Nía: (miro a los dos extrañada) espera ahora que lo pienso ¿qué rayos dices que te ataco striker?

Striker: un seeker creo que le dicen ¿porque la pregunta?

Nía: (se puso pálida y golpeo la mesa) ¡maldición striker ve de inmediato con care y dile que un seeker te fregó! ¡esas cosas tienen parásitos come carne en las garras y son los parásitos los que te matan si no lo hace el personalmente!

Striker: O.O hay mama, vuelvo en un rato.

El salió pero escuchamos su grito y de inmediato volvió a entrar aterrado para arrodillarse en una esquina del cuarto.

Striker: TnT santa celestia hoy vengo ante ti a confesar todos mis pecados, que en tu dulce gracia encuentres el perdón para un poni tan bajo como yo.

Nía: (lo miro enojada) ¡striker déjate de imbecilidad y ve a la enfermería!

Striker: T-T ¿para que si ya nos llevó el demonio? el sol se volvió sangre así que en definitiva el apocalipsis llego, prefiero salvar mi alma he irme a los campos verdes del cielo.

Shining: -_- demonios ahora si lo perdimos (mi shiny comenzó a caminar a la puerta) ¿de qué diablos hablas como que sol rojo? (aparto las telas y miro fuera) que acaso te volvis… O.O dulce celestia que tu gracia nos acoja.

Nía: O.O hay mamacita creo que necesitare un psicólogo urgente.

Cadence: (lo admito no me aguante la risa de verlos así) ah si… -u- se me olvidó mencionar que ya lleva algunas horas así el sol, no sé qué paso, pero de un momento a otro se coloro.

¿?: pues eso mi sobrina es que celi está yendo con todo en cloudsdale.

Todos vimos como por la puerta entraba luna también sin su corona o adornos y se acercó a donde nía estaba frente al mapa.

Luna: las cosas deben de estar bastante graves en cloudsdale si ella decidió usar eso, y por lo que vi las cosas aquí en canterlot tampoco es como si estuvieran mejorando.

Nía: (se tapó la cara con un casco en clara confusión) a ver, denme un minuto para procesar esto ¿todas las princesas dejaron el imperio? ¿Pueden darme aunque sea la razón de ello?

Luna: (negó con la cabeza) no hasta que canterlot sea nuestro de nuevo, y por lo que vi afuera las cosas no serán así por un buen tiempo ¿qué tienen planeado para poder avanzar más allá del acantilado y llegar al menos a las murallas?

Shining suspiro y le explico el plan mientras que una vez más calmado striker obedeció y fue a donde los médicos estaban realizando sus tareas… como sea, nía término de explicarlo dejando a luna un tanto pensativa.

Luna: umm bueno no es un mal plan, lograrías deshacerte de la mayoría y solo dejarías un camino lodoso con algo de suerte, pero si quieren que funcione van a tener que tú y cadence encargarse de la barrera shining, el ácido de los argos es capaz de corroer incluso la magia así que se necesitara de un escudo más que potente si queremos que resista, cadence puede hacer buenas barreras pero es mejor prevenir.

Shining: bueno entonces lo haremos juntos, nía tú te encargaras de guiar en el frente ¿no?

Nía: (sonrió confiada) eso ni se pregunta shining.

Cadence: amm ¿no creen que deberían descansar un poco ambos? No es por arruinarles el ánimo, pero ambos ya se miran desechos.

Shining: (me miro sonriendo) no te preocupes por eso cariño, no es nada que no podamos manejar, pero es necesario que ella vaya al frente de las tropas para dar aviso y guiar el avance.

Nía: sip ¿pero qué hará usted princesa luna?

Luna: oh bueno la verdad no tengo planeado nada, umm ayudare a defenderlos un poco a cadence y a shining, y luego que terminen con las líneas frontales del enemigo quizás pueda barrer a los de las murallas para ustedes si me dan un poco de apoyo.

Shining: eso sería de bastante ayuda, entonces contaremos con usted princesa luna para facilitarnos el avance.

Luna: sip ¿pero que tienen planeado para cuando logren entrar a la ciudad?

En ese momento shining y nía se miraron un momento y sonrieron confiados.

* * *

HIIII -w- primero que nada a informar... ¡No Me Agarro La Recluta! xD jajaja ah rayos, si eres venezolano pos entiendes la vaina.

xD digamos que por las calles de mi país anda la guardia paseándose y agarrando a todos los que ven en rangos de edades de entre 15 a 30 años para alistarlos obligados al servicio militar... xD ya son varios los amigos míos que por andar de pajuos yendo a hacer pendejadas por allí casi los agarran pero corrieron como almas llevadas por el diablo y se salvaron de ser reclutados. 0u0 y claro está, como venezolanos que somos que siempre le sacamos chistes a las vainas ya el face anda inundado de memes con la vaina de las reclutas.

imagínense que hubo un caso en que la guardia casi agarra a un chamo frente a una comunidad de vecinos y los que estaban por allí literalmente le cayeron a palos a los guardias, hubo uno que pego ¡El! brinco y le metió con un casco de moto a un guardia en la cabeza... xD de eso sacaron un video remix pegando varias canciones de varios géneros en donde cada vez que el bajo suena el pobre guardia recibe un cascaso en toda la cabezota... jajaja y pa más vaina metieron la canción de ¡Pégale con el martillo! bum bum bum bum... joder que casi me meo con esa vaina.

En fin. Eso a parte... 0u0 ese fue el cap de hoy, xD espero que les haya gustado la versión de celestia partiendo traseros de espectros a mas no poder.

-w- hey viruz... solo el destino (xD y yo) sabe lo que se viene más adelante. ¬u¬ pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que les gustara igual.


	98. 2do frente

Cap 98: 2do frente.

Una vez fuera de la carpa y con todo discutido rápidamente pasamos las órdenes y un montón de unicornios marcharon colina arriba por los acantilados hasta llegar a la sima del acantilado donde estaba la batalla principal, un poco más delante de este punto había una enorme zanja que a menos que volaras no podrías llegar al otro lado por lo que el avanzar por aquí estaba descartado, pero aun así serviría para nuestro plan.

De solo llegar y comenzar los unicornios a acumular el agua necesaria para el plan de inmediato los espectros comenzaron con su ataque a nosotros así que shining y yo creamos juntos la barrera para defenderlos, el escudo que creamos probo ser lo suficientemente resistente para frenar el ácido pero aun así veíamos la lenta corrosión del mismo y no solo tuvimos que aguantar el ácido sino que también el ataque de cuervos, esqueletos y quimeras, estas últimas unas pequeñas creaturas con forma de lagartos con alas y dientes afilados y llenos de veneno según me conto shining.

Al poco de haber creado el escudo y que los espectros atacaran luna se puso en movimiento, cargo en su cuerno una diminuta esfera que lanzo al espacio frente a nosotros deteniéndose un poco mas adelante y aun dentro del escudo pudimos sentir como éramos atraídos a esta esfera, eso basto para deshacerse del acido que nos lanzaban lo suficiente para que luna se concentrara en los enemigos alados.

Ella voló a donde estaba un grupo mordiendo y arremetiendo contra el escudo, solo vimos su cuerno brillar un momento antes que todos los espectros que estaban alrededor del escudo se detuvieran y al poco nos dimos cuenta de por que, ellos comenzaron a chillar mientras que cada vez se iban encorvando más y más hasta que pudimos hoy cientos de huesos ser triturados al ser literalmente aplastados hasta quedar del grosor de un lápiz cuando mucho sin importar el tamaño.

La barreara estaba libre pero aun venían más así que del cuerno de luna vimos una pequeña esfera salir a gran velocidad a donde ellos venían, esta reboto de cuerpo en cuerpo sin hacer nada significante hasta que al final desapareció y el desastre comenzó, cada uno de los que fue tocado por la esfera comenzaron a comprimirse hasta que finalmente se expandieron de golpe y estallaron en pedazos, 0_0 rayos esas eran maneras bástate horrible de morir en mi opinión pero nos sorprendió un poco ver la fría mirada de luna a pesar de cometer tal masacre.

Mire a los unicornios para ver el progreso de la acumulación de agua pero hasta a mi parecer aún faltaba mucho para que terminaran, los espectros sin importar cuantos luna destrozara no paraban de llegar para nuestra frustración y muy pronto la esfera que nos mantenía libre del ácido también acabo por lo que luna entro en fase evasiva y vaya que era buena en eso.

Ella se mantuvo volando a gran velocidad entre los grupos de espectros y usaba a los mismos como escudos contra el ácido que era lanzado, ella literalmente los pateaba para meterlos en el camino de una bola de ácido o les clavaba el cuerno y los arrojaba.

En una ocasión un cuervo se confió y se lanzó para atacarla pero en vez de tocarla solo la atravesó y vimos a luna en su espalda, extendió algunas cuerdas hechas de su magia al pico del cuervo y con estas comenzó a dirigirlo usándolo para atacar a todo cuanto se metiera en su camino hasta que de tanto recibir acido el pecho del cuervo se derritió y sus órganos se cayeron de su cuerpo, luna direcciono el cadáver directo a la muralla y con ello también logro deshacerse de unos cuantos argos para luego trasportarse a la barrera.

Luna: (una espada hecha de su magia corto a la mitad a un diablillo para luego usarla para cortar las cadenas de un cuervo que intento azotarla con ellas y terminar con el al trasportarse y clavar la espada en su ojo y cortar desde este el cráneo) ¡Cuánto Le Falta A Esa Esfera De Agua!

Shining: (miro la esfera un momento y la verdad era bastante grande ya) ¡Solo Un Poco Más Princesa!

Cadence: (rayos no pude evitar el parame a dos patas y echarle las porras a mi tía) ¡Tía Eres Increíble! ¿Dónde Aprendió A Pelear Así?

Luna: (uso su cuerno para empalar a una quimera y luego lanzar el cuerpo para bloquear una lanza que venía a ella y seguido lazo un corte oscuro cortando a la mitad a un montón en línea recta) ¡En La Guerra!

Cadence: O.O ¿en cuántas crees que haya estado shining?

Shining: (una gota de sudor recorrió su frente mientras reía un poco) amm bueno dime su edad y te digo en cuantas creo que estuvo.

Luna: ¡No Soy Tan Vieja!

Cadence: jeje ¬u¬ por lo que veo ese rumor de su súper oído era cierto.

Luego de un poco más de tiempo casi todo el escudo que habíamos creado estaba lleno de agua y los cientos de unicornios ya no podían resistirlo más así que luna dio la señal y nía guio a todos fuera del rango que abarcaría el flujo de agua, en ese momento entre shining y yo volvimos el escudo en una rampa para proteger a los nuestros y encaminar el agua.

Decir que eso fue un desastre no basta para describir la devastación que eso causo en el campo de abajo, la fuerza del agua fue tal que barrio con todos los espectros lanzándolos por el acantilado que cabe destacar que no era para nada pequeño y esa altura en definitiva los acabaría tal como queríamos, pero no contábamos con que también parte del suelo se fuera con ellos.

Como sea, por suerte para nosotros aun había suficiente paso así que nía guio las tropas al frente y yo volé a donde estaba luna flotando y me detuve a su lado.

Cadence: bien ya barrimos el paso y en definitiva llegaremos a la muralla, dijiste que necesitarías cobertura pero ¿qué es lo que harás tía luna?

Luna: (me puso un casco en el hombro sonriendo) oh tu solo confía cadence (choco sus cascos y miro a las murallas) solo cómprame algunos minutos para prepararme y ya verás lo que tu tía luna puede hacer.

Cadence: (asentí de lo más tranquila) amm bien, entonces contamos contigo tía.

En ese momento el sol rojo desapareció y fue reemplazado por nuestro sol amarillo de siempre por lo que luna se quedó mirándolo un momento mientras se tapaba un poco los ojos.

Luna: umm veo que celestia se sobre esforzó esta vez, mantener ese hechizo por tanto tiempo no es cualquier cosa.

Cadence: hablando de eso ¿que se supone que fue eso? ¿Un ataque de tía celestia?

Luna: sip, lluvia carmesí, un ataque que usa para que llueva fuego sobre un área que ella quiera, ruega a todo lo que sepas que esas llamas no te toquen porque de resto ni los huesos tuyos quedaran en el campo, si lo mantuvo tanto tiempo así eso significa que eran miles los enemigos, solo espero que haya ganado (comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y extrañas cadenas de símbolos la rodearon) en fin cadence te toca tu parte.

Yo asentí y volé a las murallas, de las puertas de canterlot cientos de espectros estaban saliendo al campo de nuevo y frenando el avance de nuestras tropas mientras los argos no paraban de escupir acido a las tropas, al ver eso decidí darles una pequeña mano con eso así que cree una barrera de adrenalina de nuevo para luego concentrar más de mi magia en la barrera y les di otra ventaja a todos, antes había trabajado en las armaduras de los soldados así que use lo que aprendí y potencie los hechizos en las mismas con un poco de magia alicornio volviendo aún más efectivas las armaduras.

Los soldados al sentir mi magia pasar por ellos soltaron un buen grito y arremetieron con aun más fuerza en contra de los espectros, pero hay no acabo mi ayuda, lance una pequeña esfera al cielo que rápidamente se trasformó en una enorme esfera de cristal, esta estalló en el aire separándose en fragmentos de cristal afilado que se clavaron en muchos de los espectros, no murieron con eso pero ese no era mi objetivo.

Un poco después lance un buen rayo a las nubes sobre canterlot sobrecargándolas de electricidad y como resultado comenzó una buena tormenta eléctrica que todas sus descargas iban a parar a los cristales que lance antes friendo a cuanto espectro fuera alcanzado por los mismos.

Aunque logre despejar un poco la muralla un montón más de espectros tomaron el lugar de los acabe así que no era mucha la mejoría.

Como pude comencé a deshacerme de espectro por espectro, algunas veces le daba una rápida pasada a las murallas disparando un buen rayo para deshacerme de los lanza ácidos para luego retirarme y atacar de nuevo.

Entre todo el movimiento distinguí a tres cuervos que iban por luna así que me apresure a donde ella estaba y antes que fuera alcanzada por ellos cree una escudo completo a su alrededor mientras ella seguía concentrada en el hechizo que preparaba, eso me dio tiempo a trasportarme frente a uno de los cuervos y antes que me atacara cortar ambos ojos al lanzar dos cristales a ellos y con un poco de telequinesis me asegure que este chocara con otro de los cuervos y ambos terminaran chocando a gran velocidad contra el suelo, por el sonido que escuche varios huesos se quebraron allí dejando solo uno en el aire.

El ultimo cuervo golpeo con su ala el escudo en la tía- luna pero no logro moverla y mucho menos molestarla con ello pero igual volteo y fue de nuevo por ella así que volé rápidamente y lo patee a un lado de la cara logrando desviarlo y desde el suelo un rayo de color morado fue disparado y quemo las plumas del cuervo hasta que atravesó su cabeza… sip, 0u0 mi shining me cubrió desde el fondo guiando a los unicornios a la batalla.

Fue en ese momento que mire a la tía luna y todos los símbolos brillaban y bailaban a su alrededor mientras su cuerno liberaba una intensa luz azul.

Luna: ¡Cadence Ordena La Retirada Ya!

En ese momento lance al aire una esfera verde que al verla todos los soldados corrieron lejos de la muralla, los unicornios cubrieron la retirada junto a los pegasos que ayudaron a despejar el aire y una vez todos estábamos a salvo tía luna comenzó su ataque.

Ella se trasporto hasta estar en medio de la muralla y luego los círculos con runas a su alrededor se expandieron y estallaron, al estos estallar una neblina azulada se liberó comenzando a cubrir gran parte del campo rápidamente y para nuestra sorpresa cada espectro que era alcanzado por ella se detenía de venir en nuestra contra y solo se quedaba parado en el lugar.

Una vez que todos se detuvieron nadie quiso ver lo que paso después, entre los mismos espectros comenzaron a devorarse entre ellos como si fueran solo perros rabiosos mordiendo y arrancando como tales, luego luna hizo brillar su cuerno aún más y la niebla comenzó a cambiar un poco, note como esta se volvía casi negra y los espectros que aún estaban dentro simplemente comenzaron a derretirse frente a nosotros, pudimos ver como su carne se caía pedazo a pedazo mientras estos aún se intentaban comer hasta que al final todos caían hecho nada más que huesos, incluso sus órganos se habían derretido sin más.

La niebla comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco y luego tía luna voló a donde estábamos parados.

Luna: (señalo a la entrada) camino despejado ¡Ahora Avancen, No Podemos Permitirles Recuperar Terreno Hay Que Entrar A Canterlot Ahora!

Rayos la verdad ni yo quería dar un paso más adelante al ver todos los pedazos de carne derretida y huesos adelante pero al ver como nía y shining avanzaron gritando victoriosos y corriendo como si nada a las puertas de canterlot los soldados se les unieron.

Luna respiraba un poco pesado por lo que me quede un momento con ella y aproveche para preguntar.

Cadence: O.o amm tía luna ¿qué rayos fue eso que hizo? Eso ya casi parecía magia negra.

Luna: (sonrió un poco cansada) jeje bueno la verdad si lo parece si lo veo desde tu punto de vista, pero no lo es, es solo un hechizo prohibido y olvidado por muchos que hace milenios desarrolle para poder ganar una de nuestras batallas, es una combinación de magia climática, magia ilusoria y magia de trasmutación solo que a escala muuucho mas grande como viste, uff pero me deja un poco cansada cuando la uso.

Cadence: O.O y no es para menos ¿controlar y luego derretir a cientos si no miles de espectros en un solo ataque? Eso ni yo lo puedo lograr (me lleve un casco al mentón) umm tía ¿quién entre tía celestia y tu es más fuerte?

Luna: ¬_¬ cadence esa es una pregunta prohibida frente a celestia, créeme que ninguna de nosotras quiere averiguarlo, yo le gane como nightmare moon pero fue solo porque ella no quería pelear contra mí, nunca hemos peleado la una con la otra con todo lo que tenemos y que no te oiga celestia porque sabes que es bastante competitiva a veces -_- y temo que yo me dejo llevar, mínimo tendríamos que reconstruir una cuidad.

Cadence: O.O amm lo tendré en cuenta ¿estas lista para avanzar junto al resto?

Luna: (estiro un poco las alas y cascos) umm agg listo ahora si sigamos con esto aún tenemos una guerra que ganar.

La batalla de canterlot fue bastante dura a decir verdad, aun con la ayuda de luna y mía tardamos cerca de 8 días en ella, al primer día logramos entrar en la ciudad y tuvimos que enfrentar a los miles de espectros entre las calles y casas solo de la entrada de canterlot, por lo que al principio adoptamos un ataque organizado en el que los pegasos limpiaban el aire de los miles de espectros voladores, en los techos de las casas los unicornios daban apoyo tanto a los pegasos como a las tropas terrestres con sus hechizos y los terrestres y ponis de cristal aprovechaban su alta fuerza y resistencia para aplastar a todos y abrirnos paso.

Nía guiaba a todos los terrestres y ponis de cristal en el frente y los dirigía a todos a las plazas de canterlot en busca de atraer su atención a ellos y permitir a luna junto a los batponis realizar ataques sorpresa matando a cualquier espectro que llegara al sitio he incluso a algunos de los ponis de la orden que se encargaban de comandarlos.

Shining se encargaba de los unicornios dividiendo su atención a ambos grupos tanto los pegasos que yo comandaba como al grupo de nía, ordenando disparar o crear barreras según fuera necesario para defendernos.

En los primeros 2 días logramos recuperar la entrada de canterlot y establecer el campamento dentro de canterlot.

Al 4to día nosotros estábamos todos cansados pero aun así nos empujamos a seguir adelante, en ese día los pegasos lograron acabar con todos los espectros que habían en el aire así que ya poseíamos una ventaja a nuestro favor y la usamos al máximo, comenzamos a cargar a los pegasos con bombas ya fueran incendiarias o explosivas dependiendo de si era un espacio abierto o cerrado y al tipo de espectro al que le hiciéramos frente, también fue el día en que llego un tren a canterlot con soldados descansados y recursos los cuales estaban comenzando a escasear, también enviamos a los más heridos en ese tren junto a algunos soldados que aun pudieran defenderse por si las dudas.

Al 6to a través del esfuerzo de todos nos abrimos paso hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo y logramos activar el generador de barreras impidiendo así que llegaran aun más refuerzos de los espectros, para esa noche solo luna fue la única que pudo seguir combatiendo junto a un grupo de batponis quienes nunca la dejaban sola y la apoyaban en la batalla, esa noche fue conocida como la noche del terror.

Siendo sincera estaba más que cansada después de tener ya 4 días peleando sin dormir casi nada, pero aun así la curiosidad me gano así que salí de la tienda de shining y mía y me encontré con que la luna tomo un enfermizo color verde y las estrellas mismas perdieron su blanco brillo y dejaron solo esa luna en el cielo, el aire de canterlot era gélido, por todos lados resonaban gritos de terror y sufrimiento por todos lados… bien, ya eso era suficiente para asustarme a mi pero la cosa fue aun a peor cuando note como por entre las sombras del campamento se movían algunas cosas, no logre detallar de que se trataba a la primera, O_O pero a la segunda si y se trataban de creaturas más horribles aun que cualquier espectro que hubiera visto en mi vida.

Uno de ellos tenía la semejanza a un poni pero alrededor de su cuello tenía un anillo con púas que atravesaban su cuello, su boca estaba cocida al igual que sus ojos pero de ambos no paraba de salir un liquido negro y su cuerpo no estaba para nada en mejor estado ya que podía ver perfectamente sus interiores por la falta de carne en el, esa… cosa… miro a donde estaba y para mi completo asco vi como sus ojos se desgarraban para abrirse y al ver a ellos una vez que termino de arrancar su carne de los hilos solo vi unas cuencas vacías que me tragaron, a medida que más veía en ellos sentía como si corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más y mi respiración estaba comenzando a fallarme, de solo ver a esos ojos sentía como si mi alma estuviera siendo violada y no podía parar de mirarlos por más que quisiera.

Solo pude reganar el control de mi cuando alguien atravesó un ala en mi campo de vista, la mire y lo note de inmediato, tenía que ser la tía luna ya que la tía celestia tenia que estar ahora en cloudsdale y twilight aun estaba desaparecida, pero dudaba de esto ya que era simplemente horrible, todo su cuerpo era una masa de oscuridad que se movía a su voluntad en donde miraba incluso ojos de color rojo donde no debían de estar, su crin normalmente azul brillaba en un rojo sangre mientras que podía ver rostros de ponis muertos reflejarse en ella, su boca estaba pegada por algunos hilos de carne y podía ver esos dientes acerrados choreando sangre… era literalmente como si mirara al ángel de la muerte ante mi.

Luna: cadence no debes de estar aquí afuera, aséate y luego vuelve a tu carpa y no salgan a como de lugar, di ordenes a cada poni de hacer lo mismo.

Unos momentos después la imagen de la tía luna volvió a la normalidad y solo ene se momento es que caí al suelo sentada apenas notando que incluso había llegado a orinarme encima por el miedo… lo admito, me sonroje yyy mucho mientras me levantaba eh iba un momento a darme una ducha acompañada de la tía luna la cual note en todo momento su cuerno no dejaba de brillar en una extraña luz casi negra.

Algo que note mientras me aseaba era que aun si la tía estaba a mi lado ella definitivamente estaba repartiendo palizas por canterlot ya que note a más cosas como la de antes y aun algunas aun más horribles corretear por todas partes algunas hasta llevando cabezas de espectros ya fuera entre sus mandíbulas o entre sus garras ya que logre divisar a un dragón en un estado similar al anterior poni, y aun lado de las criaturas que recorrían canterlot, aun el cielo era una locura ya que note como algunas nubes rojo sangre lo recorrían y rayos verdes caían al suelo para mi extrañeza sin ningún tipo de sonido acompañándolos, y como si ya todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente también note como la tia incluso provocaba tormentas torrenciales que eran seguidas de heladas por todo canterlot a excepción de nuestro campamento.

Luego de terminar de asearme la tía luna me escolto hasta mi tienda con shining y una vez dentro… -_- me fue una pesadilla dormirme con una buena razón, ¬n¬ después de todo aun juraría que podía escuchar a los mismos espectros gritar del terror.

En fin shining se despertó y me pregunto qué pasaba así que le di un pequeño resumen de lo que pasaba y ya que ambos estábamos más que cansados decidimos solo dejárselo a luna y caímos dormidos sin más.

La mañana del 7mo día no era exactamente lo que esperaba a decir verdad, habían soldados temblando por todos lados mientras que repetían mil oraciones a ambas tías con lagrimas claramente de terror bajando por sus ojos… O_O amm bueno, solo preguntamos a uno de los medio cuerdos por la tia luna y el nos indico la tienda en la que entro, al entrar donde nos dijeron nos llevamos la sorpresa de encontrarla tranquilamente sentada en una mesa tomando el té esperándonos.

Luna: ah ya al fin despertaron, tengo buenas noticias de parte de canterlot, enviaran de nuevo un tren con más soldados descansados y provisiones así que preparen de nuevo a los heridos, ya solo falta por despejar el castillo así que espero que hayan descansado bien porque solo iremos shining, nía, cadence y yo adentro.

Nía: O.O ¿princesa no es eso demasiado aun para nosotros?

Cadence: (me comencé sobar la cabeza por el dolor que tenía) deja eso de lado más importante aún, tía luna ¿que acaso tú no te cansas? 0.o ¿Y que acaso eres inmortal? Aun yo que soy la que se la pasa creando barreras tengo un ala lastimada me duele como el demonio la cabeza por el encontronazo con sus demonios de ayer ¡Y El Pelaje De Mi Trasero Esta Medio Derretido Por Culpa De Esa Cosa! (me tome un momento para respirar) uff ¬_¬ pero tu estas intacta literalmente.

Nía: (se sobo con su cola una pata un tanto hinchada) umm la verdad que no me explico como lo hace princesa, estoy segura que la vi recibir algunos golpes también, ¿que acaso sorrow le enseño su hechizo para sanación?

Luna: (miro un momento al techo de la carpa) umm no, no me lo enseño (sonrió con un poco de pena) y no estoy intacta cadence, es solo una pequeña ilusión para no alterar aún más a los soldados (y lo demostró cuando una neblina se dispersó de su cuerpo y pudimos ver marcas de garras y agujeros en su cuerpo aun sangrando para nuestro dolor, en ese momento entendimos porque estaba sentada ya que hasta la silla tenía sangre cayendo) como verán estoy molida también, esto no es un té negro o algo así, es un te medicinal que recogí de la tienda de hiervas me ayuda a resistir un poco el dolor.

Cadence: O.O Por celestia ¡Tía luna es que se ha vuelto loca! ¡Tenemos Que Tratarla De Inmediato!

Me acerque a ella corriendo y solo me gane un cascaso en la cabeza de su parte que hizo que una lágrima se me saliera.

Cadence: (comencé a sobarme la cabeza) auch tía eso duele ¿por qué el golpe?

Luna: ¬_¬ para que te calmes, le dije a care para que viniera, tampoco soy tonta cadence.

Shining: (miro muy serio a luna) aun así princesa es muy imprudente el ir dentro del castillo solo nosotros 4 en nuestro estado, no es seguro que siquiera logremos salir con vida de allí.

Luna: (tosió un poco de sangre) agg rayos ayer exagere demasiado, y tranquilo shining el castillo no está repleto de espectros solo sectarios aterrados de mí, (sonrió un poco) por eso mantuve la ilusión sobre mí y me asegure que ningún soldado me viera así.

Nía: (la miro con clara extrañeza) amm princesa ¿por qué tanta precaución con nuestras tropas? No entiendo esa parte.

Cadence: agg es porque no sabemos si hay más sectarios entre los soldados, así que no podemos bajar la guardia por nada, si tía luna no hubiera venido seriamos solo nosotros tres los que entráramos al castillo ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar entrar a mas sectarios dentro.

Luna: así es, escúchenme bien los tres, allá dentro no quiero dudas de ningún tipo, vamos a matar a cada uno de ellos sin excepción, puede que alguno de ellos haya dado con algo que no queremos y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlos vivir así que estar dentro del castillo en estos momentos es sentencia de muerte para todos a excepción de nosotros ¿queda claro? Si no están dispuestos entonces iré yo sola y lo hare.

Los tres nos miramos un momento y luego suspiramos, ya era muy tarde para eso, ya todos conocíamos lo que era el tomar la vida de un poni, al fin y al cabo, en los últimos días hasta yo los tuve que matar en algunas ocasiones así que solo asentimos y nos sentamos a esperar por care.

Al poco rato care llego totalmente cubierto por sangre y con un kit completo de emergencias y al mirar a luna se aterro.

Care: ¿princesa luna? ¡qué rayos le paso? Cuando me dijo que viniera con el equipo me esperaba unas pocas cortadas pero esto está mucho peor.

De inmediato care comenzó a tratar cada herida de luna mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor pero en ningún momento a pesar de todo la oímos gritar o algo, care tardo casi dos horas en poder cerrar y tratar todos los cortes que luna tenía y además le dio un paquete de sangre, luego nos dio el trato de rutina a nosotros cambiando los vendajes nuestros y todo eso y también dándonos algunos medicamentos para aminorar el dolor y evitar una infección.

Luego de que termino con todos care se sentó un segundo a descansar.

Care: uff esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé que sería, sabía que estaría tratando con heridas de gravedad, pero jamás pensé que trataría con ese nivel de gravedad que llegan los soldados a donde estamos.

Luna: (tenía su cabeza en la mesa) es una guerra contra una raza sin sentimientos y contra ponis corrompidos care, era obvio que te enfrentarías a ponis con hasta sus 4 patas arrancadas.

Care: O.O ¿ósea que son comunes en las guerras?

Luna: si hay espectros involucrados… sí.

Care: agg bien es hora que me regrese a seguir con los heridos, ustedes 4 solo descansen por lo que queda de lucha, ya están demasiado graves como para seguir con el heroísmo.

Ninguno le respondimos por lo que él solo suspiro y salió de la carpa, es cierto que nos tomamos un momento sobre todo para que luna se recuperara un poco pero luego salimos de la carpa todos cubiertos por la ilusión de luna sorprendiendo a casi todos los soldados que nos miraban caminando erguidos y en perfectas condiciones, caminamos a las puertas del castillo y frente a las puertas del mismo estaba estacionado un grupo de soldados preparados pero dimos ordenes de rodear el castillo y que nadie se acercara a este lo cual ellos obedecieron, luego los 4 entramos al castillo.

Solo en la puerta estaba un grupo de 6 ponis quienes al vernos tiraron sus armas e intentaron correr pero luna no tuvo piedad, las mismas armas que arrojaron fueron las que les quitaron la vida, seguimos avanzando y nos encontramos a unos 9 que al menos intentaron defenderse pero no les sirvió de nada, shining corto las cabezas de dos para luego disparar en la cabeza a un tercero mientras que nía pateo a uno de ellos rompiéndole todos los huesos del pecho y mandándolo a volar contra dos mas a los cuales les piso la cabeza partiéndoles el cráneo y matándolos, y a mi solo me basto usar algunos cristales para atravesar el cuello de los tres que faltaban.

El 7mo día de la batalla fue solo una entera masacre de nuestra parte contra todos los ponis quienes estuvieron dentro del castillo, gracias al cielo no fueron tantos pero aun así me sentía mal por matarlos así.

Ya para la noche del 7mo día canterlot había sido recuperada y asegurada, eso marco un gran avance para nosotros los ponis.


	99. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Cap 99: ¡tenemos que irnos!

Pov rainbow.

A los 9 días que las princesas se fueron al campo de batalla todas ellas volvieron de nuevo al imperio junto con algunos de los soldados pero era diferente de cuando llegamos de appaloosa, esta vez solo los soldados sonreían a su alrededor pero nadie de los civiles presentes se les acercaron a pesar del estado en el que todas llegaron, me sorprendí mucho al verlas con vendas por todo el cuerpo pero aun así todas sonreían y estaban bromeando con algunos soldados hasta que al final se despidieron y caminaron hasta donde estábamos todos los que ahora nos mudamos a la casa de vinyl junto a los capitanes quienes no estaban ni un poco mejor que ellas.

Como sea todos nos alegramos por verlos a todos de nuevo así que fuimos y los recibimos a todos con cariño, esa noche tuvimos una buena fiesta en la casa de vinyl como ninguna otra fiesta en la que dio todo lo que tenía para alegrar a todos y vaya que lo consiguió.

Luego de ese día estuvimos descansando, pero tuvimos que darle a las princesas la lamentable noticia que el único líder de la secta al cual habíamos capturado se había suicidado cortándose la lengua antes que alguien pudiera sacarle algo así que no teníamos el paradero del resto por lo tuvimos que resumir la búsqueda de información del paradero de twilight y applejack anexado a la búsqueda de una forma de sacar a elis.

Algunos días pasaron en los que apenas si salíamos de la casa de vinyl, solo salimos de ser extremadamente necesario pero había una razón para ello, las cosas en el imperio de cristal desde el día de la destitución de las princesas en ningún momento habían mejorado tan siquiera un poco.

Desde ese día se habían formado varios grupos quienes se enfrentaban entre ellos para poder asumir el trono de equestria, gracias al cielo nunca llegando a las armas, pero si se mantenían revueltas y disputas por todos lados, por un lado estaban los restantes nobles de las casas quienes querían asumir el trono, por otro estaban algunos de los altos mandos de las guardias quienes se ofrecía para ello, también estaban los ciudadanos y magnates de buenas influencias quienes movían hilos para intentar ganarlo y claro estaban también los que aun pensaban que se les debía de restituir sus puestos a las princesas.

Con toda la tensión política en el imperio todos decidimos solo escondernos en casa de vinyl más que todo por seguridad ya que aun yo temía que en cualquier momento alguno hiciera su movida en nuestra contra.

Como sea, luego de 7 días de la batalla nía y hunter se presentaron en la casa de vinyl y nos pidieron que los acompañáramos, nos extrañó el que no nos dijeran el por qué, pero igual las princesas estuvieron dispuestas a seguirlos, nosotros también estábamos pero las princesas nos pidieron que nos cubriéramos así que lo hicimos, solo ellas no lo hicieron por recomendación de nía y de hunter.

Cuando llegamos frente al castillo estaban técnicamente todos los ponis del imperio reunidos frente al castillo y muchos al ver a las princesas se veían molestos por alguna razón, incluso hubo algunos que las insultaron, pero también había aquellos quienes las defendían a capa y espada contra todos, pero por los disturbios la guardia se movió y reducía a cada poni que se volviera violento.

Al poco de llegar nosotros, por las puertas del castillo salió un grupo de nobles literalmente molidos, todos tenían sangre encima y hubo algunos cuantos que simplemente ni caminaban por si mismos ya que tenían hasta tres patas rotas, pero detrás de todos ellos venía flash mirándose terriblemente aterrador en mi opinión, de hecho tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su armadura e incluso algunas en su cara.

El los obligo a subir en un escenario que en mi opinión casi parecía un podio de ejecuciones para que pudieran estar a la vista de todo el pueblo y los obligo a pararse frente a todos, ninguno de los nobles fue capaz de mantenerse de pie al mirar a la multitud y cayeron todos sentados o acostados y tapando sus caras.

Absolutamente ningún poni se creía lo que sus ojos miraban ni siquiera nosotros nos creíamos lo que veíamos, se suponía que todos esos ponis eran los más altos nobles de equestria, por mucho tiempo hasta se pensó que eran intocables, pero ahora todos estaban frente al pueblo entero en esas condiciones.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar entre todo el pueblo pero todos se callaron al ver que flash junto a hunter y nía subieron al escenario también y encararon al pueblo, flash tomo un micrófono que estaba colocado en medio del escenario y con una cara totalmente vacía de emociones comenzó a hablar.

Flash: buen días a todos y gracias por asistir al llamado que se les hizo a cada poni en esta ocasión, como muchos sabrán equestria enfrenta tiempo verdaderamente oscuros, a través ya sea de rumores o de la boca de las mismas ex princesas todos debieron de enterarse de nuestra realidad ahora, estuvimos recluidos toda la población aquí en el imperio por causa de un enemigo tan antiguo que su existencia no está registrada en los nuestros libros de historia a los cuales se les conoce como espectros… ellos simplemente nos superaron en cada aspecto posible, nos superaron en fuerza, en número eh incluso en inteligencia, así que tuvimos que tomar la única opción de la que disponíamos que fue el huir con la cola entre las patas.

Nadie se creía lo que oía salir de la boca de flash y de hecho algunos se miraban con ganas de huir de solo verlo.

Flash: si aún dudan de lo que digo entonces me presentare… para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es flash sentri capitán de la guardia del imperio de cristal, y si aún dudan de lo que acabo de decir a mi lado están los capitanes de las demás guardias hunter de la guardia lunar, y nía de la guardia solar y no importa a cual de nosotros se lo pregunten solo responderemos lo mismo, estábamos jodidos hasta mas no decir.

Nía: (Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el micrófono) pero no vinimos a deprimirles el día, ¬_¬ o al menos no tanto, durante el tiempo que estuvimos todos aquí en el imperio de cristal no lo pasamos temblando de miedo o pensando en estupideces, lo pasamos afilando nuestras espadas y preparando las armaduras para combatir contra esta amenaza y gracias al esfuerzos de demasiados ponis logramos armarnos y combatir en contra de esta amenaza.

Esas fueron palabras que tranquilizaron a muchos quienes ya estaban al bode del derrumbe.

Hunter: (él se miraba también bastante frio y su voz por si sola tenía la fuerza suficiente para oírse por todos lados sin el micrófono) durante el ultimo mes estuvimos librando batallas por toda equestria y gracias al esfuerzo y sacrificio de todos logramos recuperar tres de nuestras ciudades, me complace anunciarles a todos que hemos logrado recuperar con éxito las ciudades de cloudsdale, canterlot y appaloosa, queríamos aprovechar para informar que todos los residentes de las ya mencionadas en los próximos 5 días podrán regresar a sus hogares a salvo ya que ahora cada una cuenta con un escudo como el que tenemos aquí en el imperio.

Muchos de los presentes celebraron por esa noticia e incluso muchos comenzaron a gritar los nombres de los tres capitanes pero antes que siguieran celebrando los tres pisaron tan fuerte en el escenario que toda celebración paro y miraron confundidos a los tres los cuales se miraban demasiado serios para ser verdad.

Hunter: (cerro los ojos un momento suspirando y luego miro a la multitud) es un motivo de celebración y lo entiendo pero no es por eso que los reunimos aquí, como capitanes de guardia que somos, nuestro trabajo es mantener la paz en el reino y defenderlos a todos de cualquier problema que se pueda presentar, y es por eso por lo cual estamos aquí hoy para cumplir con nuestro deber.

Nía: (avanzo hasta estar frente a la multitud) durante la batalla perdimos las vidas de más de 80mil valientes soldados quienes fueron hasta el campo de batalla con nosotros y dieron hasta su ultimo aliento para lograr esas victorias, y más de 100mil terminaron heridos de gravedad… temo decir que todo esto pudo ser evitadas de no ser por una cosa.

Flash: (nía le lanzo el micrófono y él lo tomo con una de sus alas parado detrás de los nobles) este grupo de ponis que ven aquí son directamente los responsables de todas nuestras bajas, durante las batallas se rogo al reino que enviara ayuda para apoyar en los frentes pero gracias a que ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención el resultado fue dicho, muchos de ustedes culpan a nuestras antiguas princesas por lo que paso pero debo de decir que si no fuera por ellas no hubiéramos podido regresar de las batallas.

Hunter: (se paro a la derecha del grupo mirando a todos los ponis gélidamente) gracias a que las antiguas princesas los pusieron a ustedes antes que a la corona que les fue arrebatada y fueron todas al frente peleando junto a nosotros fue que logramos regresar vivos de nuevo al imperio ¿y con qué demonios nos encontramos cuando volvemos? de verdad ¿qué tan estúpido ahí que ser para tragarse cada cosa que escuchan? ¡Los trajimos a todos para desmentir todas las estupideces que se escucharon de nuestras princesas!

En ese momento nadie decía nada, algunos que imagine eran las familias de los fallecidos lloraban en silencio mientras que el resto solo miraban a los nobles, en ese momento entre todos los capitanes obligaron a todos los nobles a confesar cada mentira y cada rumor falso que ellos habían creado y con qué intención lo hicieron, para al final terminar todos arrodillados y pidiendo disculpas ante todos por las muertes que provocaron.

Eso de verdad pareció una ejecución publica ya que absolutamente todos los ponis empujaban a los guardias queriendo moler a cada uno de esos nobles pero se detuvieron cuando cada una de las princesas lanzaron una esfera al aire que provoco un estallido parte tímpanos que aturdió a todos deteniéndolos de esa forma, pero ninguna de ellas se subió al escenario.

En ese momento entre nía y hunter obligaron a todos los nobles a bajar y los metieron al castillo dejando solo a flash quien no perdía esa apariencia intimidante.

Flash: (se rio un poco y eso nos provocó un escalofrió) je y la verdad os hará libre, creo haber escuchado ese dicho antes, (esta vez su postura cambio ese aire frio que lo rodeaba se desvaneció cuando unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro) quiero que sepan que todos los capitanes les pedimos disculpas a todas aquellas familias que perdieron a alguien en esas batallas, pero también les diré que pueden estar orgullosos de todos ya que fue gracias a su sacrificio que pudimos ganar esas batallas, cada uno de ellos fueron ávidos guerreros que nos dieron esta oportunidad.

Luego de eso para sorpresa de todos flash comenzó a nombrar a muchos de ellos de memoria sacándole aún más lagrimas a todos pero eran demasiados para ser nombrados así que dio un anuncio en el cual una estatua seria erigida en cada ciudad en memoria de todos los caídos y los nombres de cada valiente estarían grabados en ellas, luego de eso se despidió de la multitud la cual no se dispersó si no que todos se lamentaban frente al castillo ya sea por las pérdidas o por haber sido engañados.

Nosotros por otro lado si nos fuimos de allí y regresamos a la mansión de vinyl, ya una vez allí todos solo nos sentamos en los muebles de la sala hasta que al final la princesa celestia hablo.

Tia: (suspiro decepcionada) agg supongo que de verdad fui demasiado suave con esta generación de nobles al final, ¬_¬ incluso el tarado de mi sobrino termino apaleado a pesar que no tenía que ver con el concejo por culpa de sus meteduras de pata.

Shining: no es su culpa princesa, siempre nos enseñó a todos acerca de la bondad y el amor pero si ellos decidieron solo hacer odios sordos no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Luna: (sonrió confiada) ¿eso crees shining? Te reto que me digas algo que no puedas dejar y te lo hago dejar antes de lo que piensas… ¬_¬ como me digas cadence te castro ¿queda claro?

Cadence: 0.o amm no gracias tía luna, ya nos lo demostraste en la noche del terror hace algunos días.

Rising: -.- enserio (se cruzó de cascos) ¿por qué le dicen así? fue solo una luna rara y más nada, no le veo lo terrorífico a eso.

Care: (se puso pálido) eso porque no estuviste en el centro del evento rising, ¬_¬ pero te aseguro que cada poni que estuvo en canterlot esa noche ahora sabe por qué luna es la princesa de la noche, (se abrazó a si mismo) rayos aún tengo pesadillas de ello.

Heal: (le dio un golpe en el lomo a care que hasta a mí me dolió) -u- vamos care no seas tan dramático, no creo que haya sido para tanto.

Luna: -_- bien ya, admito que exagere con el terror esa noche pero tampoco fue tanto como para estar así.

Octavia: umm dejando eso aparte ¿alguien ha logrado dar con alguna pista del paradero de la princesa twilight y de applejack?

Rainbow: (suspire cansada) agg no nada de nada, hable con algunos de los soldados que fueron con nosotros a appaloosa para ver si habían visto algo extraño pero nada de nada, ningún reporte extraño ni nadie vio ponis sospechosos.

Shy: ¿creen que al final si debamos de hacer ese viaje al fuerte donde rescatamos a rarity?

Star: si las cosas siguen así vamos a tener que hacerlo para buscar alguna pista de su paradero, rarity no es la poni más cuidadosa del planeta así que puede que encontremos algo allí, después de todo estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de investigación cuando irrumpimos.

Heal: hablando de ella ¿alguien me pude decir de una vez que rayos fue lo que paso allí que ella aun no despierta a pesar de estar intacta?

La pregunta en si nos hizo tener un escalofrío a todos los que estuvimos allí de solo recordarlo también pero al final spike fue quien respondió.

Spike: heal decir que se la trago el tártaro no será una exageración en su caso, aún no sabemos que rayos fue lo que hizo sorrow pero fue como si literalmente nos hubiera mandado a todos al tártaro para luego regresar, nosotros estuvimos protegidos por una barrera pero rarity no, ella fue cubierta por esas… bueno la verdad no tengo idea de que eran esas cosas pero hizo que aun un parasito que se alimenta del miedo y temor como nightmare se horrorizara y perdiera el control de rarity.

Heal: O_O mil rayos, ósea que tiene un trauma psicológico intenso y aparte un posible caso de alma robada.

Sweetie: 0.0 ¿alma… robada?

Luna: ¬_¬ heal deja de exagerar, ya asustaste a sweetie (la miro sonriendo) no te preocupes sweetie ¬_¬ te aseguro que su alma está allí es solo que no ha despertado (su cara cambio por una de casi que odio) pero aun no me explico cómo fue que nightmare entro en ella, estoy segura que los elementos mataron a ese desgraciado parasito cuando me liberaron de él.

Scoot: umm quizás haya dos nightmare entonces, estoy segura que sorrow menciono una nación llena de parásitos como el en su loca explicación.

Luna: (la miro extrañada) alto ¿te refieres a lunaria? ¿Como rayos el sabría de eso si todos los registros de dicha ciudad desaparecieron con la misma? y te aseguro que eso paso muuucho antes de que tan siquiera sus tátara abuelos nacieran.

Scoot: umm quizás por sus padres, él dijo que sus padres eran caza tesoros o algo así.

Tia: bueno eso es posible, pero tengo que admitir que es extraño.

En ese momento todos quedamos callados pensando por un buen rato hasta que me harte del tema y lo cambie

Rainbow: ¬_¬ bien si sorrow es raro eso ya lo sabíamos desde que lo conocimos, pero que haremos ¿iremos siempre hasta ese fuerte a buscar información?

Shining: sería el mejor paso que podemos dar en esta ocasión, lamentablemente la situación política de equestria no es estable de momento y ya no somos más gobernantes por lo que no contamos más con los guardias para buscar, tampoco podemos darle más trabajo a hunter a nía o a flash ya todos tienen sus cascos llenos con la restauración de las ciudades que recuperamos, incluso fancy, fleur, rage y priest tienen los cascos llenos con ello.

Tia: entonces iremos al sitio, heal y shy tendré que pedirle a ambas se queden cuidando a rarity junto a sweetie, el resto iremos ya que el sitio según ustedes es inmenso y necesitaremos todos los cascos posibles, pero tengo que insistir en que todos tengan cuidado aún puede que nos encontremos con rail en el camino y si el caso se da volveremos de inmediato.

Pinkie: 0u0 entonces supongo que a hacer las maletas se ha dicho (se comenzó a reí un poco y salto de la nada) ¡lleven todo lo que puedan ponis porque spike lleva la carreta!

Spike: (de inmediato salto para protestar) ¡hey por que la tengo que llevar yo?

Star: (como cual gato rogando se comenzó a frotar con spike) °w° porque tu eres el dragón más fuerte y caballeroso que conocemos y no dejarías que estas pobres ponis las halaran ¿verdad?

Spike: ¬_¬ eso es manipulación star, además que soy el único dragón en equestria, ember y los demás migraron al territorio pasando el mar.

Star: ¬.¬ bueno ya pero igual no nos dejarías halar la carreta (puso su mejor cara de perrito) °n° ¿o si lo harías?

Spike: (le dio un tic en el ojo) ¿por que los ponis tenían que tener caras tan tiernas? Agg -_- está bien yo la jalo.

Tanto pinkie como starlight saltaron de alegría dando un buen yey para celebrar su victoria, pero se detuvieron cuando escuchamos algo caer extrañándonos a todos y solo unos segundos después la puerta fue golpeada, absolutamente todos nos preparamos para pelear y por la puerta apareció nada más y nada menos que rarity respirando agitada y cubriendo uno de sus ojos con un casco mientas caminaba apoyada de las paredes cubierta de sudor.

Rarity: (apenas si tenía voz) chicas no hay… tiempo tenemos… que irnos ya.

Sweetie: (apenas la vio entrar corrió a donde estaba rarity) ¡Raaarityyyy!

La potra de inmediato abrazo uno de los cascos de rarity quien cayó sentada sin poder creer lo que veía y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a sweetie.

Rarity: (la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo) dulce celestia sweetie… por favor… díganme que esto no es un sueño… que de verdad es ella… se los suplico.

Sweetie: (la abrazo aún más fuerte) eso lo digo yo tonta ¡por qué tardaste tanto en despertar!... … e- estaba aterrada de que nunca más lo volvieras a hacer.

Rarity: lo siento sweetie fui una estúpida… y… y por eso casi termino… q- quitándote la vida… de verdad lo lamento hermana.

Pinkie: ¡rarity! (también se le lazo encima a rarity abrazándola) Qué bueno que despertaras tontita ya nos tenías preocupados a todos.

Rarity: (también la abrazo un poco) también te extrañe pinkie… y a los demás también (se limpió las lágrimas y nos miró de nuevo totalmente preocupada) pero tenemos que apresurarnos… e irnos de aquí ya chicas.

Star: amm rarity ¿tan siquiera sabes dónde estamos?

Rarity: (se quitó a pinkie de encima) en el imperio de cristal… (por alguna razón dio un quejido tomando de nuevo su cabeza adolorida) l- lo vi por la ventana de la habitación donde… desperté ¡Pero Eso Da Igual!

Luna: (la abrazo con un ala mirándola preocupada al verla sudar y hablar entre cortado) rarity respira un poco y luego dinos ¿por qué tendríamos que irnos acaso pasa algo?

Rarity: (rarity se tomó un momento para respirar y nos miró llorando) porque applejack y twilight están en peligro… te… tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando nightmare me poseyó… … (volvió a cerrar sus ojos tomando su cabeza) y… y entre esos… recuerdo que presentaron a ambas… Ante… ante mí y… y recuerdo que nightmare dio órdenes de… de…

Esta vez rarity casi caía de lado pero luna no la dejo caer al suelo y en cambio la sostuvo mientras le dama algo de aire con su otra ala.

Luna: rarity por favor cálmate un poco y…

Rarity: (se notaba que ella estaba sufriendo pero aun así continuo) no puedo luna… nightmare dio órdenes… de trasladarlas y ejecutarlas… si no cooperaban con ellos… (rarity tomo su cabeza con ambos cascos y grito en dolor) aahhh ¡Y Saben Bien Quienes Son Esas Dos! ¡Tenemos Que Apresurarnos Y Salvarlas!

Esa fue una noticia que nos cayó como un balde de agua con hielo a todos, al reaccionar todos nos levantamos de donde estábamos y miramos a rarity aterrados.

Luna: ¡Heal rarity está ardiendo!

Heal se apresuró en revisar a rarity la cual aún entre las alas de luna respiraba agitada y tomaba su cabeza, algo que preocupo mucho a sweetie quien se coló entre las alas de luna y se acariciaba en los costados de rarity.

Heal no tardo en buscar algunas cosas para ayudarla pero cadence miraba a rarity con la misma pregunta que todos nosotros en mente.

Cadence: ¡rarity sé que te sientes horrible pero recuerdas cuando fue eso!

Rarity: (a pesar de su extraño dolor rarity le respondió sin soltar su cabeza) n- no sé qué día es hoy… p- pero fue 3 semanas antes que llegaran al fuerte donde estaba… p- por favor t- tenemos irnos ya.

Rainbow: (suficiente charla me levante mirando a todos) ¡Ya La Oyeron Hagan Las Maletas Ahora Por Que Partimos De Inmediato, Rarity A Donde Se Las Llevaron!

Rarity: a hollow shades… con la invasión de esas cosas… el… el lugar fue abandonado y según entendí… t- también hay una línea sacra allí… lo… lo consideraron el mejor lugar para llevarlas… porque es lo único que… puede debilitar a twi.

Listo, teníamos una dirección y teníamos un objetivo en mente así que todos nos se largaron a empacar y mientras eso heal estuvo tratando a rarity intentando en lo posible estabilizarla, heal uno aun su hechizo para sanación sobre ella, gracias a eso rarity poco a poco se notaba un poco mejor.

Rising: ese es mi pueblo natal ¿Qué es eso de línea sacra?

Rarity: (Esta vez rarity abrió sus ojos sonriendo un poco dolida mientras acariciaba con un casco la melena de sweetie) nightmare investigaba unos cristales gigantes que poseían tanto un brillo propio como runas grabadas en ellos… los llamo líneas sacras ya que descubrió que se conectan los unos con los otros y son las que mantienen la estabilidad de nuestro mundo o algo así… pero también son la fuente de magia más grande que existen en el planeta por ello las llevaron allí.

Rising: O.O pero en mi pueblo no había nada como eso por ningún sitio… umm 0.o no esperen puede que esté en esa cueva, había una cueva en la que el jefe del pueblo no dejaba que nadie se acercara y siempre mantenía a un par de guardias para evitar curiosos, si está en algún lugar tiene que ser allí.

Rainbow: (scoot ya había llegado con nuestras alforjas así que mire a rarity en verdad preocupada ya que aun no se miraba tan bien) rarity ¿crees que puedas con el viaje?

Rarity me miro un momento y luego a sweetie antes de hacer un buen esfuerzo para levantarse y con ayuda de sweetie se recostó a una pared sonriéndome aun dolida.

Rarity: iré con ustedes quieran o no.

Heal al verla solo pudo suspirar y una vez todos volvieron con sus alforjas ya que no había tiempo para carretas nos despedimos de vinyl, neón y octavia para luego salir corriendo todos a la salida del imperio como rarity aún estaba bastante débil spike la cargo en su espalda sin problemas ¬u¬ y algo me dice que lo estaba de verdad disfrutando.

Como sea, como caída del cielo nos encontramos con nadie menos que nía de camino a la salida y al vernos a todos con alforjas y demás nos detuvo.

Nía: (nos miró extrañada) hey ¿a dónde con tanta prisa y además todos llevando alforjas?

Tia: (de inmediato la agarro de los hombros sorprendiéndola) ¡nía necesitamos un tren con extrema urgencia! ¿crees que nos puedas prestar uno?

Nía: O.O amm bueno de hecho hay uno preparado para salir a appaloosa (sonrió riendo un poco) pero supongo que sí es urgente puedo hacer una excepción ¿a dónde van?

Tia: (ahora sí que se emocionó ya que la abrazo) T-T nía eres un amor ¿ya te lo habían dicho? vamos a hollow shades rarity nos confirmó que allí tienen a applejack y a twilight, pero debemos de apurarnos tal vez ya sea tarde y si no lo es no queremos tentar al destino.

Nía: (creo que se emocionó de más ya que se puso roja como tomate pero sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar) bueno entonces síganme (ella se lanzó a correr y nosotros las seguimos) ¡el tren parte en unos minutos tenemos que apurarnos o los dejan! ¡Rainbow ve volando y detén al motorista hasta que lleguemos!

Rainbow: ¡a la orden mi capitán!

Ahora sí que le di a toda potencia directo a la estación y en un minuto exacto logre llegar a la estación, escuche el silbato del tren que indicaba que estaba por partir así que no me pare en la cabina si no que fui directo a la locomotora y logre entrar por una de las ventanas de la misma asustando al motorista que estaba a punto de ponerlo en marcha y gracias a celestia que del susto solo retrocedió y se pegó contra la pared.

Rainbow: (me seque el sudor de la frente) uff parece que llegue a tiempo.

Motorista: (estaba pegado a la pared al punto que parecía papel tapiz) O.O ¿q- q- que se supone que es esto? ¿De dónde saliste tú?

Rainbow: (sacudí un casco con un tanto de decepción ya que quería competir con el tren) eso no importa tengo ordenes de la capitana nía para detener este tren.

Motorista: ¬_¬ de que rayos hablas, fue ella quien dio la orden de que este tren debía de partir porque si a appaloosa lo antes posible.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ pues hubo un cambio de planes genio, ahora se dirige a hollow shades.

Motorista: ah no, (se cruzó de cascos) ¡ni hablar no pienso perder otro empleo por una yegua loca! ¡nos vamos a appaloosa y nos vamos ya!

El tipo estaba por bajar la fregada palanca para arrancar la locomotora así que le salte al lomo agarrándolo de las orejas y halándolas hacia atrás para alejarlo de los controles pero él se resistía y si no fuera porque nía entro toda sudada en la cabina en ese momento hubiéramos terminado peor.

Nía: -_- rainbow te mande a parar el tren no a matar al maquinista.

Rainbow: (aún estaba montado en su lomo y tenía su oreja en la boca) pero es que él se resistió.

Motorista: T-T auch ya entendí que no mentías ¿ya me puedes soltar la oreja?

Rainbow: (solté su oreja y salte fuera de su lomo ya que el tipo era casi del tamaño de mac) jeje ¬u¬ que se siente que una yegua te ganara chico grande.

Nía: (se tapó la cara con un casco) rainbow ya deja de jugar, y tu cambio de planes llevaras a las princesas junto a su grupo a hollow shades apresura esta cosa a lo más que de por qué necesitan llegar cuanto antes.

Motorista: ¿princesas? (la miro extrañado) pero ya no las tenemos más.

Nía: -_- me da igual lo que digan los políticos… luna, celestia y cadence siempre serán mis princesas, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso, desengancha los vagones traseros irán solo con el de pasajeros (me miro un momento) rainbow ve a ayudar a los demás a cargar las provisiones.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ alguien por aquí ya está dando muchas ordenes ¿no crees?

Nía: T-T solo hazlo rainbow el tiempo apremia.

Rainbow: (me reí un poco) si lo sé, pero es que necesitaba des estresarme un poco.

Salí de la cabina de la locomotora para ayudar a cargar algunas provisiones para el viaje y luego todos nos embarcamos en el tren nía le dio la señal al motorista y el tren partió con rumbo a hollow shades.

Una vez ya salimos del imperio todos nos sentamos en los asientos relajándonos un poco.

Heal: (se acostó en su asiento) Dios… nía cayó del cielo esta vez ¿se imaginan todo el trayecto que tendríamos que caminar si no nos prestaba el tren?

Rising: (se rio un poco) jiji otra más que se le pego el Dios de sorrow y elis.

Heal: (se rasco un poco la cabeza) amm bueno es pegajoso y si lo escuchas un millón de veces en algún momento se te pega ¿no crees? ¬_¬ Dios porque a mí, Dios ten piedad, de verdad Dios nos detesta, los escuche meterlo tanto que ya a veces se me sale.

Tia: hablando de ellos ¿rising elis te ha hablado?

Rising: (saco la daga de debajo de su ala y la tomo con sus cascos) umm no, no habla para nada pero sé que en algún momento lo hará, como la vez que sorrow me la dio para que fuera con heal a buscar ayuda.

Rarity: (ladeo un poco su cabeza) amm ok ya me perdí ¿porque ella tiene la daga de elis y donde esta sorrow?

Rising: (sonrió un poco decaída) sorrow está muerto y elis está atrapada dentro de la daga pero ¿cómo es que sabes que la daga es elis?

Rarity: (ahora sí que comenzó con el drama) O.O ¿m- m- muerto? ¿a- a- atrapada? (Se tiro en uno de los cojines como la perfecta reina del drama que es llorado) oh cruel destino, ¡cómo pudiste llevarte dos almas tan nobles como la de esos dos ponis! ¡tuviste que llevarte tus ganas y no a ellos!

A rarity técnicamente solo le faltaba el típico helado que siempre sacaba para meterse a depresiva total y eso en definitiva intrigo a todos cuanto no la conocían más que como guardiana.

Care: O_O amm ok ¿no ha pensado de casualidad una carrera de actriz para novelas de drama? El papel lo hace con maestría.

Heal: O-O había escuchado rumores en ponyville, pero jamás pensé que fueran ciertos.

Rising: (no se aguantó y le tapó la boca) T-T por favor no me pegues las ganas de llorar que ya de por si las tengo y no quiero hacerlo.

Spike: jeje sip la típica rarity está de vuelta.

Sweetie: (bajo una sartén) uff -.- ahora sí es seguro que es ella (volteo a las otras niñas quienes tenía también ollas como armas) ya podemos bajarlas chicas ¬-¬ es rarity.

Bloom: uff ya me estaba preocupando que no hubiera hecho algo así antes.

Scoot: (se rasco la cabeza) si hasta yo estaba pensando que aun ere nightmare.

Rarity: (agarro y se puso a morder un pañuelo mientras lloraba) eso es muy cruel de su parte, si fuera nightmare no les hubiera dicho de twilight y applejack.

Tia: (bueno era oficial, todos estallamos en risas y la princesa no era la excepción a la regla) jajaja agg -w- ya extrañaba estos momentos, de verdad que me hacían falta.

Rainbow: y que lo digas, ya me estaba cansando de toda esta depresión, pero será aún más genial cuando todas estemos juntas de nuevo y logremos acabar con esos espectros de una vez por todas.

Pinkie: (se guindo de uno de las agarraderas en el techo columpiándose en ella) sipi, ¡cuando estemos todas juntas lanzare la fiesta más grande que haya hecho en toda mi vida!

Shy: agg no saben cuánto extraño nuestros días de picnics o las idas al spa de ponyville, T-T o a mis amiguitos peludos, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en que fue del conejito ángel.

Spike: ¬_¬ si claro, teme por el conejo… no me sorprendería que fuera el rey del bosque cuando lleguemos a ponyville.

Scoot: -_- yo voto por que hasta los espectros le sirven al conejo, aun me arrepiento de haber aceptado el cuidarlo esa vez.

Shy: T-T no sean así, ángel es solo un pobre e inocente conejillo, el me necesita para cuidar de él.

Shining: ¬_¬ fluttershy, te aseguro que el conejo está perfectamente bien, si pudo derrotar a uno de mis mejores estrategas en una partida de ajedrez donde apostaron una carreta de zanahorias puede cuidarse solo.

Star: ¬_¬ ¿y te crees que eso es algo? Vi a ese conejo timar a los vendedores de ponyville para comprar regalos para shy, eso es de todo menos un conejo.

Luna: O.o ya pareciera que estuvieran hablando de un mafioso en vez de un conejo.

Todos los que lo conocíamos coincidimos en decir - Es un conejo gánster - sorprendiendo a unos cuantos y molestando un poco a shy.

Shy: (se cruzó de cascos mirando a otro lado) ángel no es así, es solo un dulce e inocente conejito.

Tia: (le dio un tic en el ojo) rayos la verdad ya no se ni a quién creerle, un día de estos voy a tener que conocer ese conejo en poni.

Rising: 0_0 me anoto también, se oye como un mega conejo genéticamente modificado para mí.

Bloom: -_- tratándose de ángel no te sorprenda que así sea.

Heal: por cierto, fluttershy ya que estamos hablando de tus mascotas ¿de dónde rayos es que sale terion cada vez que lo llamas? Si estoy segura que no lo metimos en el vagón.

Shy: oh es que terion es un lobo de sombras, y por alguna razón le gusta estar en la mía (miro a su sombra) ¿terion podrías saludar a todos por favor?

Se me iban a caer los ojos cuando una tremenda patota salió de la sombra de shy y de hecho saludo para luego volver a meter la pata como si nada.

Rainbow: O_O ok eso es de hecho muy genial.

Rising: (se levo un casco al mentón) umm me pregunto cómo será estar allí dentro (se paró y camino hasta donde estaba shy meneando la cola) ¿hey fluttershy puedo entrar con terion en tu sombra?

Luna: (casi que al instante que escucho a la potra la agarro y la sentó a su lado) ni hablar potra loca, aun te faltan muuuchos años para que entres en alguna sombra.

Bloom: o.o alto ¿quiere decir que ella podrá meterse en sombras?

Luna: -_- yo y mi bocota, agg ¬_¬ en fin podrá hacerlo solo si nació con esa habilidad, pero aun así es complicada de usar, hay muchos batponis que la poseen pero aun así no la pueden usar así que si la tienes vas a tener que esforzarte para usarla, -_- y claro unos pocos años de vida más, aun estas chaparra para eso.

Rising: -_- genial primero no me dejan de llamar pequeña y ahora chaparra ¬-¬ si se les pega te culpo de por vida luna.

Heal: jeje ¬u¬ bueno chaparrita por lo menos aun tienes esperanzas de ser una súper batponi.

Rising: T-T ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Star: (se rio un poco) muuucho más de lo que desearas chaparrita.

Ese fue un buen viaje para todos nosotros, nos las pasamos riendo y haciendo bromas de todo y logramos liberar la tensión que teníamos acumulada de todas estas semanas, así que cuando nos fuimos a dormir un poco al menos yo me acosté y dormí como una potra recién nacida.

* * *

AUXIIIILIIIOOOOOOOO... TnT rayos ya llevo dos días sin internet y lo peor es que no se ve como si fuera de nu más por un ratito... agg -.- me chorreo en mi compañía de internet... xD y lo peor del caso es que se me va cuando estaba en medio de modificar los primeros 17 caps de este fic, los estoy pasando a el formato que uso ahorita para escribir los nuevos caps...

En fin, gracias a Dios que tengo un buen repertorio de hasta fics bajados para entretenerme de momento... ¬_¬ si se preguntan, me pegue del wifi en la iglesia y por eso es que estoy subiendo caps y terminando de actualizar el meollo de los anteriores.

En fin, 0u0 si no subo en un buen rato pos manden una carga de c4 a mi casa que con gusto amenazo a mi compañía de internet para que me manden mi internet y subo cap... ... ... -.- en verdad detesto estar sin internet.

xD ¿quién sabe viruz si les tiran un goku poni versión corrompida? ¿o un eva 0 encarnizado? 0_0 rayos, ya deje la cedula votada...

En fin, 0,o dependiendo de cómo vea las cosas con el internet si puedo adelantare el siguiente cap si no veo que vaya a tener pronto en casa pero no aseguro nada ya que ya me han dejado hasta una semana sin internet antes, así que no vayan a pensar que me llevo la recluta si no subí cap a tiempo.


	100. ¡O vivimos o morimos juntas!

Cap 100: ¡O vivimos o morimos juntas!

Pov ¿?

¿?: cof cof… p- púdrete.

¿?: vaya, ¿después de todo aun tienes ganas de más guerra? Je, de seguir así vas a hacer que me enamore de ti.

¿?: jeje… p- paso de… e- el insulto de… cof cof… tenerte como pareja… s- seria degradada a una… una yegua en verdad… d- desesperada.

El bastardo dio un chasquido molesto y lo siguiente que sentí fue como un cuchillo atravesaba uno de mis costados haciéndome gritar cuando este comenzó a moverlo dentro de la herida.

¿?: mira parasito, ganas de matarte no me faltan así que no me tientes, (el saco el cuchillo solo para clavarlo de nuevo en mi costado provocando ya que la sangre comenzara a salir de mi boca y me costada en verdad respirar) si no fuera porque aun los jefes te quieren viva entonces hace ya mucho que fueras menos que un cadáver mutilado.

La sangre me hizo toser un montón algo que me hirió aún más al tener aun el cuchillo dentro de mi cuerpo pero el al final lo saco y poco a poco pude ir recuperándome tan siquiera un poco, cuando la sangre, aun si no paraba de salir de mi boca era a un nivel pequeño pude al final hablarle.

¿?: p- por que hacen todo esto… (aun si tenía ya demasiado tiempo al cuidado de estos bastardos eso era algo que un ninguno me había dicho, pero aun si lo pregunte fue solo una pregunta vacía, no esperaba realmente una respuesta de él y por mi voz eso se notó) todavía… todavía no puedo entender qué… cof cof… q- qué bajo nuestro gobierno era… era tan malo como para provocar to… (demonios, el hablar en verdad me era un infierno en ese momento, tuve que apretar aún más mis ojos mientras mis lagrimas por el dolor no paraban de salir) cof cof… todo esto… p- para traer tal cantidad de… de dolor.

¿?: ¿te mueres por saberlo ¿eh basura?

¿?: n- no… realmente… pero admito q- que aunque sea me… me gustaría saber las razones para… para que un bastardo como tu naciera.

¿?: oh bueno eso es fácil basura, (el bastardo me puso un casco en la herida de mi costado metiendo la punta en la herida y una vez la metió el comenzó a retorcerla en la herida haciéndome ya gritar por el dolor) eso paso cuando el bastardo de mi padre se cogió a la perra de mi madre sin usar protección, de allí que yo naciera.

Mierda, grite y me retorcí por el dolor aun atada a la mesa en la que estaba y mientras ese bastardo solo se reía de escucharme gritar, cuando se aburrió de restregar al herida en mi costado obviamente el bastardo no me dejo ir, por ese día fui azotada hasta el punto que podía sentir mi pelaje empapado por mi propia sangre, fui golpeada hasta casi partir cada hueso de mi cuerpo eh incluso luego de eso, esos bastardos no estaban satisfechos así que aun en el estado en el que estaba ellos hasta me usaron para 'jugar a la caza'… me soltaron de esa mesa y me hicieron intentar correr mientras ellos me disparaban flechas las cuales algunas si llegaron a darme.

Cuando esos bastardos literalmente se cansaron de mí, me dejaron colgada del techo de mi celda de nuevo al ponerme en unos grilletes que colgaban del techo, obviamente luego subiendo los mismos para dejarme a mi colgada también.

¿?: h- hey… cof t- te ves de la patada.

¿?: (le sonreí un poco a mi acompañante a pesar que apenas vivía) t- tu no vas muy diferente… … ¿o m- me equivoco?

¿?: apenas si vivo también.

¿?: (ya en ese momento no lo aguantaba, estaba herida a más no poder, mi cuerpo era un infierno de dolor y aun podía sentir como la sangre caía de mi cuerpo y de hecho escuchaba las gotas de la misma caer hasta el suelo y acumularse, en ese momento simplemente mi cerebro se estaba apagando a si mismo) d- disculpa q- que te deje… p- pero no creo p- poder aguantar más.

¿?: h- hey no te atrevas a morir ¿eh?

¿?: (bueno lo admito el comentario me causo un poco de risa) a estas alturas… … d- dudo que eso sea tan fácil.

Después de decir eso simplemente mi mente se desconectó aun colgada de donde estaba, solo tuve algunos momentos de conciencia en algunas ocasiones pero solo duraban unos segundos donde apenas si notaba que hacían cosas como alimentarme con pan mohoso y agua pero como dije, solo duraba unos segundos consciente.

El día en que finalmente logre recuperar la conciencia como tal… sinceramente no quiero describir el cómo fue que empezó, pero por horas y horas fui luego golpeada hasta que el alma de esos bastardos se sintió satisfecha y me volvieron a dejar colgada en nuestra celda.

¿?: ¿hey como la llevas?

¿?: cof cof… agg… n- no me quejo… supongo que hoy estaban de buen humor.

¿?: tch esto apesta, tenemos que hacer algo aparte de servir de muñecos anti estrés.

¿?: bueno de hecho… (Sonreí un poco) hace ya un rato que estoy en ello, (eso era cierto, desde hacía ya mucho a pesar de ser constantemente molida estaba ya trabajando en nuestro boleto de salida) no te creerías que solo me rendí ¿o sí?

¿?: claro… (Comenzó a reír un poco) el día que tú te rindas ante algún tarado será el día en que celestia le dé un apasionado beso a discord.

¿?: O.o Amm en definitiva procurare no rendirme si lo pones de ese modo, que hay de ti ¿te han dado donde duele?

¿?: (Sonaba un poco molesta) tch más de lo que imaginas… pero esos bastardos no van a poder más que yo, no importa que intenten conmigo no pienso ceder ante ellos… … …agg… pero eh de admitir que aún me pregunto ¿cómo fue que terminamos así? Un día todos contentos y felices y al otro aquí en esta pocilga y a su merced.

¿?: lo sé, esto apesta de verdad… pero no dejemos que eso nos quiebre.

¿?: (mi compañera comenzó a reír hasta confiada) jaja tendrán que verdaderamente esforzarse para lograr eso a este punto ¿no crees? (bueno sinceramente solo pude reír mientras asentía) en fin, ¿Cuándo crees que te tomé formular algo?

¿?: (ante su pregunta sonreí un poco, ya el plan lo tenía y tenía el cómo ejecutarlo, admito que dude por un instante pero si lo pensaba era ahora o nunca, no sabía cuándo serían tan amables como para dejarme con las fuerzas que este día) dime ¿te quedan fuerzas para moverte?

¿?: Me dieron una buena esta vez… pero si, (Escuche el sonido de las cadenas moverse) puedo moverme porque, ¿lo haremos ya?

¿?: Si, tarde todo este tiempo pero al fin logre analizar las cadenas junto a los collares y puedo romperlos, pero voy a necesitarte en más de un sentido si queremos salir de aquí ¿te aprendiste el mapa?

¿?: Sip, y no te preocupes tu solo rompe estas malditas cosas y del resto me encargo yo.

¿?: (En ese momento escuche pasos acercarse) hey allí vienen finge que estas fuera.

¿?: Bien.

Cerré los ojos, pero no es como si hiciera diferencia para mí en este momento y al poco sentí como dos ponis se acercaron y detuvieron en frente de mí.

Miembro m: agg rayos ¿por qué siempre me tocan estas partes? (me pateo con fuerza, pero solo seguí como si nada) abre la boca basura que llego la hora de la cena (como no hice nada solo me volvió a patear con más fuerza) ¡Despierta De Una Vez Y Abre Esa Estúpida Boca Intento De Poni!

Miembro f: agg creo que están fuera de nuevo, (El otro que vino por la voz parecía ser una yegua) rayos, les dijimos que evitaran eso ya que es una molestia pero no, no son felices si no nos la complican.

Miembro m: (chasqueo la lengua y se alejó) tch genial dale una buena descarga a ver si eso la hacer reaccionar.

Eso era una mala noticia para mí, si recibía una descarga perdería todo el esfuerzo que había puesto así que comencé a toser como loca aprovechando las patadas que me dieron y fingí como si no pudiera respirar bien.

Miembro m: Oh ¿así que decidiste despertar? Bien entonces abre la jodida boca que es hora de comer.

Esta vez solo obedecí y abrí la boca solo para recibir una patada más que me hizo gritar un poco.

Miembro f: Eso fue por fingir que dormías, ¡ahora abre la boca!

De nuevo obedecí y sentí como colocaban un pan rancio en mi boca como todo el tiempo y me lo obligaron a comer, seguí obedeciendo hasta que finalmente logre terminar el hechizo que preparaba, en ese momento me concentre en las cadenas que nos retenían y en un instante estas estallaron dejándonos libres pero aterrice torpemente sobre mis cascos y caí al piso.

¿?: ¡Pero que…!

Eso fue todo lo que escuche antes de oír el sonido de huesos siendo aplastados y a alguien intentado huir pero ser alcanzado y aplastado también.

Luego de eso mi compañera me ayudo a levantar un poco preocupada.

¿?: Esa fue una patada fuerte ¿te puedes levantar twi?

Twi: cof… agg agg (tosí un poco de sangre debido a que las patadas me afectaron las heridas en mi costado y a todo el daño ya acumulado por hoy) rayos eso dolió como el demonio, pero estoy bien applejack… (en ese momento lance mi segundo hechizo y destroce los collares explosivos en nuestros cuellos sin activarlos) solo salgamos de aquí de una vez, toma sus armas y larguémonos.

Aj: bien muerde mi cola y no te separes, es posible que el segundo grupo de malnacidos no tarde así que hay que movernos rápido.

Twi: (sentí su cola en mi cara así que la mordí O_O y vaya que sabía horrible) rayos applejack ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lavaste tu cola?

Aj: oh vamos no te quejes de eso, sabes bien que no es como si nos dieran la oportunidad de tomar un baño, como sea, confiare en tus oídos twi, avísame si se acercan y nos esconderemos que no creo poder con todos yo sola.

Twi: (sonreí un poco) je entendido.

Sentí la cola de aj tensarse así que comencé a caminar detrás de ella y terminé pisando el cuerpo de un poni pero igual seguí caminando sin detenerme.

Twi: agg ¿es irónico no crees?

Aj: ¿de qué henos hablas twi?

Twi: hace un tiempo la sola idea de matar era algo horripilante para nosotras… y ahora míranos aquí tomando las vidas de ellos sin importarnos.

Aj: agg twi pensemos en esas cosas una vez que salgamos de aquí… (sonó un poco decaída) de verdad esas cosas no ayudan ahora.

Me calle y solo la continúe siguiendo hasta que choque con ella y me tapo la boca jalándome a algún lado, al poco solo pude sentir como algo pasaba cerca de nosotras y una vez se alejó aj me soltó.

Twi: ¿una de esas sombras?

Aj: si, no hay forma que las escucharas así que no te preocupes por eso, ahora sigamos.

Twi: tch de verdad esto apesta como no tienes idea.

Aj: lo sé twi, solo esperemos que la princesa celestia te pueda ayudar.

Twi: la princesa es poderosa aj… (sonreí un poco triste) pero no lo puede hacer todo.

Aj: tch… algo podrá hacer twilight solo tenemos que confiar en ella y salir de aquí cuanto antes ¿lograste al final cargar el hechizo para avisarle de nuestra ubicación?

Twi: si… lo tengo cargado y esperando, también tengo otros cargados que nos van a servir en caso que lo peor suceda.

Aj: jeje tan precavida como siempre, bien sigamos.

De nuevo mordí su cola y seguimos caminando por un buen rato, le avise a aj varias veces de los pasos que se acercaban y ella se las arreglaba para escondernos de ellos, de esa forma creo que logramos salir de donde estábamos por que pude sentir algo que tenía demasiado tiempo que no sentía… el viento en mi pelaje... y de verdad apreciaba en sentirlo de nuevo.

Twi: ¿aj ya salimos de donde estábamos?

Aj: no twi… (sonaba un poco triste) aún seguimos dentro de la cueva del demonio esta.

Twi: p- pero… (lo admito, eso fue algo que me deprimió un poco) pero acabo de sentir una fresca brisa.

Aj: un agujero en el techo twi pero no te preocupes, ya muy pronto saldremos de aquí, no falta mucho para llegar a la salida.

Solo me callé y la seguí de nuevo hasta que para nuestra frustración una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Twi: ya nos descubrieron aj, hay que apurarse hasta la salida.

Aj: tch ¡agárrate fuerte de mi cola twi porque vamos a correr!

Y así lo hice, mordí lo más fuerte que pude y luego ambas comenzamos a correr, al poco escuche un montón de pasos acercarse y gritarnos que nos detuviéramos pero ni en juego los obedecíamos, aj solo acelero más y comenzó a gritarme las direcciones en las que teníamos que cruzar, hasta que me aviso para detenernos.

Aj: twi escúcheme bien… (me agarro de los hombros) vamos a tener que saltar, te acomodare para que corras y luego saltes pero tienes que apresurarte los tenemos pegados a la cola.

Twi: amm applejack (ok lo admito eso si me hizo ponerme nerviosa) ¿recuerdas que me cortaron los ojos y mis alas están rotas cierto? ¡Te salía mejor él ni decirme y solo saltar! ¿Solo cual es la distancia? ¿Que pasa si no corro lo suficiente y…?

Aj: (me dio un golpe en la cabeza) ¡deja eso para después y solo salta!

Y dicho y hecho de hecho me acomodo y me pateo suavemente el trasero para que corriera así que ¿qué más me quedaba si no solo saltar cuando ella me lo indico? Lo admito grite como la perfecta damisela en peligro cuando me sentí en el aire y me arrastre por el suelo al caer por el hecho de no poder ver, pero al parecer llegue a donde debía ya que aj aterrizo a mi lado, de inmediato me ayudo a levantar y me dio su cola así que la mordí y comencé a correr detrás de ella.

Me extraño un poco el no escuchar el aterrizaje de nuestros perseguidores así que no puede aguantar la curiosidad.

Twi: applejack ¿qué distancia me hiciste saltar?

Aj: ¡te hice saltar de tres pisos de altura ahora andando!

Twi: ¡Tres Pisos! ¡Te Volviste Loca Applejack!

Aj: pues si no te digo ni lo sientes así que no te quejes tanto y solo corre ¡salta ya!

Solo volví a saltar y pude sentir como algo cortaba en aire debajo de mí y aj se detuvo y la escuche desenvainar una espada.

Aj: rayos, hay que deshacernos de esa sombra twi ¿tienes algo que sirva?

Twi: un buen hechizo de luz puede eliminarla, dime la dirección y yo me encargo.

Aj: la atacare a su hoz, para que puedas escuchar su posición.

Escuche a aj correr y luego el sonido del metal chocar con metal y sin desaprovechar eso de inmediato lance el hechizo y la escuchamos gritar, alguien guardo su arma y luego sentí una cola en la cara así que esa tenía que ser applejack, sonreí un poco contenta y mordí la cola.

Aj: je, fue tonto de su parte el pensar que con solo quitarte la vista y dejarte el cuerno medio roto te quitarían tu magia… bien hecho twi, ahora salgamos antes que aparezcan más, ya solo queda un poco más.

Ambas de nuevo resumimos la marcha hasta que finalmente pude de nuevo sentir el viento en mi pelaje y applejack comenzó a reír.

Aj: jajaja ¡twi ya salimos de la cueva solo un poco más y seremos libres al fin!

Twi: solo… (de solo escucharla fue algo que no pude contener, las lágrimas solo comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras una sonrisa se formó en mis labios por si misma) solo un poco más y volveremos a casa.

Aj: ¡o si dulzura! (aj al parecer también estaba más que emocionada ya que la sentía casi que bailar a la vez que seguía corriendo) ¡Solo un poco más!

¿?: ¡Atrápenlas Antes De Que Logren Escapar!

Twi: aah no ¡Nada De Eso!

¡Jamás permitiría que de nuevo nos atraparan! Así que solté la cola de aj un momento y voltee a dónde venían las voces de los que nos perseguían, no dude ni un segundo en lanzarles una esfera gravitacional y solo pude escuchar como los huesos eran aplastado y por casualidad también escuche un montón de rocas colapsar.

Aj: bien hecho twi con eso sellaste la salida de esa cueva… (me dio de nuevo su cola) ahora es hora de largarse de aquí hasta el imperio de cristal.

Ella comenzó a correr así que yo también lo hice.

Twi: ¿dónde estamos aj?

Aj: no lo sé, nunca en mi vida vi un pueblo como este, todas las casas son de un tono gris y hacen que ponyville se vea moderno a decir verdad, también estamos rodeadas de un bosque de un verde bastante oscuro y nos rodea un poco de niebla… oh por allí hay una estatua de la princesa luna que se mira bastante vieja también y tiene ofrendas de comida anqué podridas ya en ella.

Twi: ¿hollow shades? ¿Solo para que rayos nos trajeron aquí?

Aj: ¿conoces el pueblo?

Twi: sip, la princesa luna una vez me trajo aquí, es un pueblo habitado mayormente por batponis, ya sabes a ellos les gustan los lugares sin tanta luz y hollow shades es perfecto para ellos por la poca luz del sol que llega, hay algunos que no les gusta para nada.

Aj: eso explica el por qué no vez a tantos batponis por allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo hasta que finalmente applejack se detuvo, al detenernos no pude evitar el comenzar a toser un poco de sangre de nuevo haciendo a applejack preocuparse.

Aj: ¿twi segura que estas bien? por qué no te vez para nada bien.

Twi: e- eso no importa applejack, (me limpie la boca con un casco) dime ¿estamos a salvo ya?

Aj: por lo menos estamos bien lejos de ellos de momento, pero no tardaran en rastrearnos ¿puedes usar tu transportación?

Twi: si pero tendrás que darme la dirección con mucha precisión o podríamos terminar dentro de algún árbol o del mismo suelo

Aj: ah rayos, apesto en esto de los cálculos pero vamos a tener que arriesgarnos si queremos escapar (me acomodo para mirar a algún lado) frente a ti a emm 500 metros de distancia a una elevación de agg henos, no sé cómo haces esto, creo que 15 patas de altura hay un grupo de rocas si caemos sobre ellas entones estaremos a salvo y podré ubicarme para salir de aquí de une vez por todas.

Twi: bien démosle un intento, pégate a mí o no podré llevarte.

Ella lo hizo, me paso un casco por el cuello y pude sentir todo su cuerpo a mi lado, eso me facilito mucho el trabajo, suspire un poco ya que estaba un poco oxidada con el hechizo y luego deje salir el hechizo, sentí mi magia rodearnos y luego tal como recordaba el desaparecer y aparecer de la trasportación pero lo que no sentí fue suelo debajo de nuestros cascos así que termine abrazada a aj.

Twi: ¡te equ…

Antes que siguiera quejándome caí sentada de trasero y termine sobándome por el golpe.

Aj: ¡Siii! (al parecer comenzó a saltar emocionada ya que la escuche aterrizar varias veces) ¡Twilight eres la mejor, lo lograste!

Twi: emm jeje (me rasque un poco apenada la cabeza) bueno no es para tanto aj.

Aj: ¡bromeas dulzura! ¿Dime que unicornio ha sido capaz de realizar una transportación exitosa sin poder mirar o tan siquiera recordar el lugar al que te transportas? Yo creo que ni la princesa celestia podría hacerlo.

Twi: (me sonroje un poco) amm bueno si tú lo dices, entonces ¿cómo se ven las cosas?

Aj: de hecho no veo antorchas por el bosque buscando así que bien, y ¡oh sí! por allí veo los rieles del tren, si los seguimos no hay manera que nos perda… (bajo su voz a un susurro) ¡Twilight abajo!

De inmediato me tire al suelo y logre escuchar un aleteo a lo lejos, en ese momento de verdad que rogaba que no nos viera pero eso no paso, escuche el aleteo acercarse a nosotras y aj me jalo de la cola a tiempo para evitar ser golpeadas por lo que creo eran una cadenas por el sonido.

Aj: (me paso su cola de nuevo) ¡es un cuervo tenemos que correr!

Mordí de nuevo su cola y ambas salimos corriendo de nuevo, aj me tiro al suelo y pude sentir como esa cosa paso por encima de nosotras y las cadenas a un lado de nosotras, luego me levanto y ambas seguimos corriendo a lo más que dábamos, tropecé con varias cosas pero aun así me mantuve corriendo detrás de applejack hasta que ya mi cuerpo no daba para más y termine cayendo al suelo y rodando por él.

Aj: rayos… (de inmediato la escuche detenerse y agárrame la cabeza) ¿twi te encuentras bien?

Twi: si solo… (me intente levantar pero apenas y lo logre) solo dame un momento… solo un… (no pude sostenerme y termine cayendo al suelo) tch.

Aj: rayos twi, sube a mi lomo yo te llevare.

Twi: (sonreí un poco decaída) no puedes aj, esa herida en tu lomo y tus patas no te dejaran llegar muy lejos conmigo sobre ti.

Aj: agg entonces supongo que llego la hora de pelear.

Twi: applejack, no puedes sacar tu elemento, nos descubrirían de inmediato si lo haces y todo habría sido en vano… … … (le sonreí a punto de llorar) solo ve…

Ni termine de decirlo cuando ella me obligo a ponerme de pie pasando uno de mis cascos por su cuello y ayudándome a caminar mientras que me gritaba molesta.

Aj: ¡Ni Te Atrevas A Terminar De Decir Eso Me Oíste! ¡O Nos Vamos Juntas O Morimos Juntas, Pero Ni De Coña Te Dejo Atrás!

No me atreví a abrir la boca en ese momento, de verdad quería que aunque sea ella escapara… pero… pero siendo sincera me aterraba la idea de quedarme sola de nuevo.

Twi: lo siento applejack… (ya no pude contener las lágrimas) por mi culpa estamos así.

Aj: de eso nada dulzura, no fue tu culpa el terminar así… ¡Twi salta derecha!

Fue solo por un poco que evitamos algo bastante grande que nos pasó a un lado y pude escuchar un árbol ser arrancado de un impacto aj enseguida nos levantó a ambas y comenzó a correr ayudándome a ello.

Aj: ¡twi tengo una idea! ¿Puedes usar ese hechizo de luz de nuevo?

Twi: ¡solo dame un minuto para cargarlo y lo lanzare!

Aj: hecho (me dejo en el suelo) tu solo avisa cuando lo tengas listo.

La escuche alejarse y comenzó a gritar.

Aj: ¡Pedazo De Paloma Subdesarrollada Que La Madre Rechazo Por Adefesio De Circo Ven A Por Mí Si Te Atreves!

Vale… rainbow mataría por oír a aj insultar así y vaya que le funciono por que escuche al cuervo graznar y sonaba bastante molesto, de un momento a otro comencé a escuchar un montón de latigazos con cadenas de metal y algunos árboles ser destrozados por la fuerza de los mismos para luego escucharlo alejarse mientras chillaba ¿de dolor? Solo que rayos le habra hecho aj.

Twi: ¡Applejack Está Listo!

En un momento ya la tenía levantándome y ayudándome a correr.

Aj: ¡twi lánzalo y salta cuando te diga en ese orden!

Twi: bien.

Seguimos corriendo por un momento hasta que aj me dijo, en ese momento lance el hechizo, el cuervo grazno y ambas saltamos, me llevo el tigre cuando sentí que no caímos en suelo sino más bien en algo emplumado que iba a una velocidad de locura, si no fuera porque applejack me sostuvo de la cola hubiera terminado lo más seguro convertida en tortilla.

Como sea ella me hizo morder un montón de plumas y vaya que mordí con ganas.

Aj: ¡agárrate fuerte twilight por que será un viaje movido!

Twi: ¡Estás Loca, Como Se Te Ocurre Montarnos En El Cuervoooo!

Aj: ¡tú solo tranquilízate y deja que yo me encargue de esto! ¡Esto no es tan diferente de montar a toro!

Twi: (sentí como el cuervo comenzó hasta a dar vueltas en espiral para luego sacudirse y hacer de todo para tumbarnos haciéndome llorar mientras mordía por mi vida) ¡Que Alguien Me Salve De Esta Locaaa!

Aj: ¿pero qué? (ok sonó sorprendida ¡por que rayos sonaba sorprendida!) ¡Oh Si Twilight, Agárrate Con Todo Lo Que Puedas Por Que Es Hora De Matar A Esta Cosa!

Vamos, que más podía hacer si no gritar como loca ¡Nooooooooooo!

Y no me pregunten como pero solo pude escuchar algo golpear al cuervo quebrando cada hueso que tenía y terminamos siendo arrastradas por el suelo hasta que me estrelle en un árbol por la textura y obviamente grite por el tremendo dolor del golpe y aj me acompaño en el grito.

En ese momento ya no me podía mover, me costaba demasiado el respirar y mis patas no me respondían, podía sentir varias heridas tanto nuevas como viejas sangrando, y creo que una pata rota, en resumen me sentía tan bien que por un momento perdí la conciencia.

Entonces sentí a alguien arrastrándose a donde estaba y luego la sentí tocándome la frente con la suya.

Aj: hey ¿te encuentras aún viva?

Twi: (apenas si pude responder) define… viva.

Aj: s- siento eso twi… solo espero que haya funcionado.

Twi: ¿qué?

Aj: pedir transporte, (se rio apenas con algo de fuerzas) chocamos con un tren twi… si tenemos suerte entonces es de aliados, si no… estamos condenadas.

Twi: (logre estabilizar un poco mi respiración y hable un poco mas calmada) de todos modos ya lo estábamos… ¿crees que debería de lanzar la señal para la princesa?

Aj: ya hazlo… (se acostó a mi lado) pase lo que pase igual ya no puedo mover ni un musculo.

Tosí un poco y luego apunte mi cabeza al cielo, si el suelo estaba bajo mi cabeza no creo que necesitara de aj para saber a dónde estaba el cielo.

Reuní y libere absolutamente toda la magia que tenía disparándola al cielo, hay una cosa que la princesa me había dicho una vez y es que ellas podían sentir cuando una enorme cantidad de magia era usada, así que toda mi magia alicornio siendo disparada de golpe al cielo al menos le daría una pista de dónde encontrarnos aun si nos volvían a capturar.

Aj: está hecho twi… (se acomodó a mi lado y la sentí tomar uno de mis cascos) una linda e inmensa esfera de color morada brillando como otro sol encima nuestro.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio allí en el suelo acostadas, solo esperando para conocer cuál sería nuestro destino, ser atrapadas por esos desgraciados de nuevo o si ese tren seria nuestra salvación.

* * *

O_O cap 100... ... ¡OMG CAP 100 Y TODAVIA HAY QUIEN LEE LA HISTORIA! TuT esas son cosas que hacen que a uno se le infle el pecho ¿eh?

xD jajaja na pero ya, espero les haya gustado el cap... no se... la mecánica supuestamente era las mane 6 de pendejas secuestradas y allá te van el resto a rescatarlas pero simplemente con applejack y twilight por más que tenía ideas bien perversas para sus secuestros simplemente no me cuadraba el que esas dos estando juntas fueran solo damiselas en apuros... 0u0 así que decidí cambiar un poco las cosas con este cap que sinceramente espero hayan disfrutado.

¬u¬ vamos, si te dicen de la posibilidad de aprender a meterte en las sombras... ¿me vas a decir que no vas a querer hacerlo viruz?... xD jajaja diablos que no me imagino como seria que metieran un parido eva en un fic contra estos pobres ponis, el desastre seria monumental... 0.o pues de hecho si se dijo el nombre de la secta, solo que como dos veces nu mas, se llama 'Los renacidos'.


	101. Al fin las 6 juntas

Cap 101: Al fin las 6 juntas.

Pov rainbow

Todos despertamos cuando el tren fue golpeado por algo enorme que sacudió todo el tren y el maquinista paro por alguna razón el tren, era difícil mantenerse dormido después de eso por lo que todos nos levantamos y corrimos a la cabina del maquinista solo para ver la ventana de en frente del tren totalmente manchada en rojo y el maquinista se miraba asqueado hasta mas no poder.

Rainbow: ¡hey! (como no reaccionaba tuve que abofetearlo para que reaccionara) ¿pero qué rayos paso aquí?

Maquinista: ¡n- n- no lo sé! de la nada una enorme cosa choco contra el tren y sea lo que sea con lo que chocamos tranco las ruedas del tren.

Spike: ¡Pero Qué Demonios!

Ese fue un grito que me hizo voltear a ver a donde spike estaba y lo vi mirando fuera del tren… Eso basto para que todos bajáramos del tren y la verdad la vista no fue nada linda, por toda la locomotora, desde la punta hasta el vagón de combustible y el riel del tren estaban regados los pedazos de un cuervo que fue aplastado por el tren, y de verdad que daba asco el ver sus órganos regados por todos lados, al ver las ruedas en efecto tenían enormes pedazos de huesos en ellas que provocaron que las ruedas se trancaran.

Rainbow: ok esto… ugg (aun yo me tuve que aguantar las ganas de vomitar) esto es asqueroso a mas no poder ¿y se supone que saquemos esas cosas si queremos seguir?

Star: a- alguien tendrá que hacerlo… (la unicornio rosa estaba verde del asco… algo un poco gracioso) p- pero les aseguro que yo no.

¬_¬ Y dicho y hecho star salió corriendo a unos arbustos a vaciar su estómago así que ella quedo descartada.

Luna: meh… (yyy la alicornio azul levanto sus hombros como si nada) ¬_¬ he visto peores… yo lo saco, celi levanta el tren.

Como si habláramos de una sábana, celestia levanto el tren y de hecho luna saco los pedazos del cuervo mientras que bebía té rojo de lo más tranquila, ciertamente ganándose el respeto de todos los presentes por hacer algo como eso, como sea luna tardo alrededor de 7 minutos en quitar todos pedazos de huesos de entre las ruedas y luego… 'desintegro'… seria la palabra correcta para lo que le hizo a los restos del cuervo que habían en los rieles, luego de terminar bajaron el tren dejándolo en los rieles de nuevo.

Tia: listo, ahora si podemos seguir.

Spike: T-T sip por algo siempre serán mis princesas.

Luna: ¬_¬ no exageres spike es solo levitación, ahora todos de vuelta al tren ya estamos por llegar a hollow shades.

Todos estábamos por subir al tren cuando de repente todos fuimos cegados por una intensa luz que hizo que me hizo latir el corazón a mil por hora ¿un cuervo estrellándose en nuestro tren y ahora un mini sol morado? Era demasiado para ser coincidencia y las princesas me lo confirmaron.

Tia: ¡Rainbow Vuela! (Señalo al bosque) ¡Todos A Esa Dirección Esa Es Twilight!

No necesitaba ni decírmelo, no había ni terminado de hablar cuando yo ya estaba volando a toda velocidad a donde flotaba esa esfera.

Cuando estuve cerca una oleada de flechas me fueron disparadas desde los árboles, pero eso no me detuvo, acelere a lo más que podía y salí del área de las flechas hasta que los tuve a la vista, dos sectarios quienes llevaban arrastradas a twilight y a applejack de las melenas.

No dude ni un segundo antes de golpear a ambos a máxima velocidad, sentí cada hueso de sus lomos romperse por el golpe y los mande a volar con tal fuerza que atravesaron un árbol pero yo logre frenar y aterrizar frente a ambas.

Aj: ¿qué es esto? ¿ya estoy en los campos verdes? (apenas si tenía un ojo abierto y una muy apagada sonrisa) Por qué este ángel sí que se ve raro.

Rainbow: (sonreí un poco al verlas, pero aun así tomé mi espada porque ya sabía lo que venía) a mí también me alegra verlas chicas, no se preocupen, las vamos a sacar de aquí en un minuto.

Ni terminar de decir eso un montón de flechas fueron disparadas desde los arboles así que tome la espada con mis cascos mientras que estire mis alas usando las prótesis de metal para cubrir a ambas y comencé a cortar cada flecha que tenía la probabilidad de darme.

Logre resistir la primera oleada de flechas, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a donde estaba y en vez de eso vino la segunda y tercera oleada, gracias al cielo que tenía unos reflejos de los mil demonios y que estaba acostumbrada a la alta velocidad porque si no ya para ese momento hubiera sido queso suizo.

Como sea, después de la 3ra oleada unos cuantos de ellos cargaron a donde estaba parada, el primero alzo su espada para intentar dar un corte en bajada pero antes que lo hiciera lance una de mis plumas de metal a su garganta acabando con él, de verdad le tendría que agradecer a elis por ese truco luego.

El segundo de ellos intento atacar por la derecha cargando con una lanza así que volé a donde este estaba desviando la lanza con la espada y con la misma decapitándolo, vi a uno acercarse a twilight y ni dude en recoger la lanza y arrojarla dando en sus costados, volé hasta donde este estaba y patee la lanza asegurándome que saliera del otro lado de su cuerpo para luego patear su cabeza y mandarlo lejos de las chicas.

Volví de nuevo a pararme frente a ambas quienes estaban en el suelo y cada vez estábamos nerviosa al mirar que twilight no hablaba, ni se movía, y aj solo balbuceaba ida.

Rainbow: (en ese momento grite a todo pulmón) ¡Necesito Ayuda Ya Heal, Care, Shy Traigan Sus Traseros Ahora!

En ese momento parecía una invocadora ya que de hecho la ayuda llego, cadence aterrizo a mi lado creando una barrera para protegerlas y con cadence heal y care también llegaron, una cegadora luz salió desde el bosque y de solo un segund después me sacudió una ensordecedora honda de choque y vi arboles quemándose, escuche el rugido enfurecido de spike y un destello de verde ilumino una parte del bosque, sobre otra área del bosque comenzaron a llover rayos de color menta, estallidos y un sin fin de gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el bosque para luego todos parar y los demás llegar a donde estábamos.

En ese momento fue que me fije bien en el estado de ambas, y decir que estaban hechas nada era poco, twilight tenía cicatrices ya viejas y cortes aun sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, sus alas estaban rotas en varias secciones y aun para mi ojo la hinchason en ambas era precupante, pero me llamo poderosamente la atención ver una de ellas sin una sola pluma y ni siquiera señales de que las nuevas salieran, su cuerno estaba roto, se podía notar fácilmente como desde la base hasta la punta las grietas lo recorrían y de hecho en esos momentos sangraba un poco, twilight tenia una notable falta pelaje en algunos sitios, algunos se noto que era por haber sido expuesta al fuego, pero otras simplemente no pude identificar que fue lo que causo la perdida ya que su piel estaba toda deforme… pero de todas sus heridas, lo más preocupante eran sus ojos, tenía un horrible corte ya viejo que iba desde un ojo al otro.

Applejack por otra parte tampoco estaba en un mejor estado, como twilight tenia cientas de cicatrices ya viejas y cortes aun sangrantes en cada rincón que podía ver de su cuerpo, sus 4 patas tenían claros signos de abuso, las 4 estaban hinchadas y de una coloración morada mientras que por su misma pesuña no dejaba de caer sangre, me preocupe demasiado al ver en su lomo una muy marcada cicatriz que pasaba por toda su columna, ella también tenía marcas de quemaduras por varios sitios y al igual que twilight algunas eran por fuego y otras no, tuve sinceramente que apretar mi casco al ver que algo tan preciado para nosotros los ponis como nuestras cutie marks, una de ellas había sido quemada y reemplazada con el numero 02… y como si ya de por sí, sacarle la columna y quemarla no hubiera sido suficiente, en su pecho tenía marcada una X que le recorría todo el pecho desde extremo a extremo.

Eso nos hizo a todas odiar de verdad a esos desgraciados, de verdad quería matar a todos cuando las vi así, pero nos quedamos heladas al escuchar a twilight, apenas si pudimos escucharla, pero sus palabras resonaron como truenos para todos.

Twi: creo que… hasta aquí llegue… applejack vive y… dile a las… c- chicas que… las extraño… y… y las… quiero… a… todas.

Shy: ¡Nada De Eso Twilight! (de solo escucharla le abrazo la cabeza llorando) ¡No Puedes Solo Rendirte Aquí Aguanta Solo Un Poco Mas! (Miro a heal desesperada) ¡Heal Haz Algo Te Lo Suplico!

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces cuando heal encendió su cuerno al punto que enceguecía y rodeo a twilight con su magia, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar pero no veíamos su pecho moverse así que shy de inmediato pego su oído al pecho su cara lo dijo todo, ella comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca mientras que care comenzó con las contracciones hasta que cadence cargo su cuerno con electricidad y todos a excepción de heal dejaron a twilight para que cadence le diera la descarga, care pego su oído a su pecho y nos miró a todos desesperado mientras comenzaba de nuevo las compresiones.

Care: ¡Maldición Shy Mas Oxígeno, Cadence Prepara Una Segunda Descarga!

Shining: no… (su hermano cayo arrodillado mirando a twilight desesperado) por favor twilight no te rindas… por favor no nos dejes aun… por favor.

Cadence termino de cargar su hechizo y de nuevo todos se apartaron de twi, de nuevo care pego su oído pero no tuvimos el tiempo ni de escucharlo bien cuando nos tuvimos que levantar y tomar nuestras armas.

Estábamos rodeados, rising nos confirmó que habían decenas si no es que cientos de pisadas por todo el bosque.

Luna: ¡Todos Preparados No Pueden Acercarse A Ellas Por Nada!

Spike: (Se levantó con las llamas del odio brillando en sus ojos) ¡Voy A Matarlos Voy A Matar A Cada Maldito De Ellos!

Al instante spike acumulo su aliento y lo disparo a un grupo de árboles, en ese momento pudimos escuchar los gritos agónicos de un poni… pero eso a ninguno nos importó, nadie pensaba tener piedad esta vez.

Tia: cadence… (incluso la melena de la princesa cambio a fuego puro mientras miraba los arboles) mantén la barrera para protegerlas, care por favor toma a applejack, shy, heal… carguen a twilight, nosotros les abriremos el camino.

De solo decirlo una oleada de flechas se dirigió de nuevo a donde estábamos pero ni se acercaron cuando la princesa celestia se paró a dos patas y cayo pisando con la suficiente fuerza como para crear una onda ígnea que detuvo y quemo todas las flechas.

Cadence mantuvo la barrera cubriendo a ambas mientras que note como heal cambio su enfoque mágico a applejack quien también tenía los ojos cerrados y applebloom le hablaba desesperada en un intento que despertara, mientras que twi al ser un poco más grande que nosotras la tuvieron que cargar entre shy y heal, no sabía la verdad si ya su corazón latía de nuevo pero los rostros de heal y de shy no me hacían entrar en paz mental.

Como sea, el resto de nosotros se preparó para la batalla, del bosque comenzaron a llover flechas a donde estábamos pero nadie fue alcanzados por ellas, esta vez star creo una maya con su magia que más bien hicieron rebotar las flechas y algunas de estas terminaron regresando a los árboles, que aunque no escuchamos gritos al menos nos ahorramos heridas… y de todos modos ninguno estaba de humor para regalarles a esos malditos un final tan lindo.

Todos corrimos al bosque y comenzó literalmente una caza para encontrar y eliminar a cada poni que llevara esa jodida túnica que los identificara como miembros de esa maldita secta.

Yo tome vuelo y era realmente increíble cuando me encontré a los bastardos, encontré a los mismos hasta cubiertos con hojas para parecer parte de los árboles y disparando flecha o hechizos desde sus cuernos y esta vez nadie les tuvo piedad, yo los partía hasta en 4 pedazos con mis alas y espada, la princesa luna los volvía solo una masa de sangre con sus hechizos de gravedad, la princesa celestia caminaba rodeada por llamas las cuales cobraron vida he iban por cada poni que ella mirara, starlight les hacía estallar uno por uno los órganos de sus cuerpos, pinkie dejo salir a surprise y ella disfrutaba abriéndoles el abdomen y arrancando sus órganos, rarity les lanzaba flechas que los hacia estallar, terion salió de la sombra de shy y los comenzó a hacer tiras con sus garras y dientes… y para mi asco lo vi hasta comerse algunas partes de ellos de vez en cuando, Incluso las niñas estuvieron a punto de tomar una vida pero gracias al cielo se detenían y uno de nosotros los remataba.

En resumen, éramos un escuadrón de la muerte en cada sentido, yo aproveche que rising se ofreció de radar y la use para cazar miembro por miembro sin darles oportunidad de escapar, una vez que llegamos al tren, ya o habíamos acabado con cada sectario de la zona, o decidieron no morir y solo retirarse pero de igual forma todos nos mantuvimos alrededor del tren hasta que este comenzó a avanzar y todos subimos en él.

Una vez abordo todos miramos a shy, a heal y a care dar todo de ellos para tratar a ambas, habían logrado estabilizar a twi pero estaba en un estado fatal al igual que aj, era muy frustrante pero todos solo podíamos sentarnos, ver y orar por que todo saliera bien.

Las niñas se ofrecieron de enfermeras y todos los que teníamos alas nos turnábamos para buscar agua y cualquier cosa que ellos necesitaran de entre los suministros médicos que gracias al cielo nía nos regaló en caso de una emergencia.

Las horas pasaron hasta que los tres terminaron de tratarlas y nos aseguraron que estaban fuera de peligro haciendo que cada uno de nosotros suspiráramos aliviados y en ese momento pudimos todos verdaderamente relajarnos e incluso algunos no pudimos evitar el llorar de felicidad, por fin estábamos las 6 juntas de nuevo.

En ese momento estábamos en verdad tan cansados que muchos al recibir la noticia solo pudimos acostarnos y relajarnos un poco para tomar una siesta, después de todo había sido un largo día y tanto heal como care nos aseguraron que ninguna de las dos iba a despertar pronto.

Me desperté cuando escuche un quejido, al procesarlo abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante, todos estaban antes dormidos pero al igual que yo algunos se despertaron y al ver a los asientos donde estaban applejack y twilight vi a aj mover uno de sus cascos para taparse la cara.

Aj: agg d- diablos… l- la muerte realmente apesta… me siento horrible.

Rainbow: es porque no estas muerta tarada… (diablos, al verla despierta y hablando no pude evitar que se me saliera una lagrima) estuviste cerca… pero no pasaste al otro lado.

Aj: (abrió un poco su ojo y al verme abrió ambos ojos de golpe comenzado a llorar) ¿n- no estoy… soñando?… ¿de… de verdad eres tú rainbow?

En ese momento todos despertaron y entre ellos applebloom, de solo ver a aj despierta ella comenzó a llorar y corrió lanzándose a abrazar a applejack.

Aj: n- no es posible… (la abrazo con sus cascos aun temblando) solo no es posible que de verdad lo seas… ¿e- en verdad eres tú hermanita?

Bloom: soy yo applejack… (la abrazo hundiendo aún más su cabeza en su pecho) soy applebloom.

Aj: d- dulce celestia… (aj a pesar de tener sus cascos graves según entendí aun así los movió y la abrazo lo más que pudo) s- si esto es un sueño… p- por favor no quiero despertar… t- te extrañe tanto hermanita… e- extrañe tanto a todos…

Bloom: l- lo mismo yo tonta… snif t- todos estuvimos muertos de preocupación por ustedes… i- incluso llegue a pensar que jamás te vería nuevo applejack.

Twi: e- entonces es cierto… (dulce celestia no pude alegrarme más cuando escuche su voz y la vi llorar con sus ojos cerrados) d- de verdad son ustedes… d- de verdad son nuestros amigos.

Shining: y no solo tus amigos tonta… (se acercó a ella y le limpio los ojos con cuidado mientras le sonreía) familia aquí presente, ¿que acaso no me ves?

Twi no dijo nada, pero si note como apretaba su boca mientras más lagrimas caian y aj respondió por ella con la voz quebrada.

Aj: no puede shining, no puede verte sin importar cuanto lo desee.

Eso nos cayó como un balde de agua con hielo a todos, pero sobre todo a shining, a spike y a celestia quienes no pudieron hacer más que apretar las mandíbulas y llorar con ella.

Aj: twi lo logramos… (la vaquerita nos miró a todos sonriendo) al fin podemos estar todos juntos de nuevo, están todos aquí… todo valió la pena twilight, todo lo que aguantamos, todo el sufrimiento valió totalmente la pena.

Twi: lo se applejack… (abrazo con fuerza a shining quien aún le sostenía la cabeza) ¿Shining eres tú verdad?

Shining: si… no sabes cuánto te extrañe twilie, no hubo un solo día en el que no me preocupara por ti… no… no bromeo cuando digo que moví cielo y tierra para encontrarte.

Spike: todos estábamos aterrados por ustedes dos… (sonrió limpiándose algunas lágrimas) gracias al cielo que permitió que las encontráramos a ambas vivas.

Heal: bienvenidas de nuevo a la tierra de los andantes… (la unicornio marrón sonrió un poco contenta) ¿cómo se encuentran?

Aj: (sonrió un poco sin soltar a applebloom) como si un rebaño de búfalos me hubiera bailado encima para luego ser devorada por un dragón y excretada por el mismo ¿cuenta como respuesta señorita?

Heal: O.O amm heal, y si… demasiado especifico, pero si cuenta como respuesta ¿y qué hay de usted princesa twilight?

Twilight: (medio sonrió) agrégale a después de ser excretada por el dragón caer en una trituradora y sabrás como me siento.

Tia: O.O no recuerdo haberles enseñado a dar respuestas como esas a ninguna de las dos señoritas.

Twi: (ok, de solo escuchar a la princesa estaba punto de perder la mandíbula en ese momento) ¿p- p- princesa? ¿D- d- desde cuando está aquí? (para nuestra sorpresa busco algo con desespero para taparse y al no encontrarlo solo se tapó con su ala con plumas) p- p- por favor no, todos menos usted princesa, por favor no me mire, (comenzó a llorar un poco) no así.

Eso en verdad nos partió el alma a todos, y yo no fui la excepción, conocía el sentimiento así que de verdad la entendía, la princesa estaba por abrasarla, pero la detuve y en vez de abrazarla o algo me senté a su lado haciéndola retroceder un poco.

Rainbow: twilight ¿podrías bajar tu ala?

Twi: r- rainbow (me miro con los ojos abiertos y por primera vez es que pude notar que de ser morados pasaron a ser grises claro) te lo ruego…. no me hagas hacer esto por favor.

Rainbow: vamos twilight… (la tome de un casco) hazlo por mi ¿sí?

Twi: n- no- puedo rainbow… (su lloro se intensifico) no delante de la princesa.

Rainbow: vamos potrilla tonta solo hazlo… confía en mí, elemento de la lealtad ¿recuerdas?

Twi: (por mucho tiempo estuvo callada y quieta pero luego bajo su cabeza y poco a poco se descubrió) estoy horrible rainbow, no… no quería que la princesa me viera así, en estos momentos parezco solo un mons…

Rainbow: tonta… (no la deje terminar cuando la abrace) estas tan linda como siempre twi, una hermosa y fuerte alicornio.

Twi: (la sentí llorar aún mas y comenzó a gritarme enojada) ¡Rainbow Esto No Es Un Juego, Casi Me Arrancan Un Ala Y Perdí Todas Las Plumas De Ella En El Proceso, Me Lanzaron Acido Encima Que Me Quemo El Pelaje Y La Piel, Casi Me Parten El Cuerno Por Intentar Usarme Como Fuente De Energía, Me Pasaron Una Espada Por Los Ojos Solo Porque Pareció Divertido El Hacerme Gritar, Tengo Cortes Por Todos Lados De Mi Cuerpo Y Como Si Fuera Poco Estoy Tan Flaca Que Parezco Un Esqueleto Andante! (se tapó su cara mientras su voz apenas le salió) demonios rainbow… incluso fui el juguete sexual favorito tanto de yeguas como sementales.

En ese momento todos nos congelamos y miramos a aj casi rogando que exagerara, pero ella desvió la vista y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitamos para entenderlo, pero siendo sincera… todo eso me daba igual, solo la abrace aún más.

Rainbow: ¡y me vale un demonio todo eso twi! ¡Eres Perfecta Tal Como Estas Tonta, Viva Y Junto A Todos Nosotros! ¿De Verdad Crees Que La Princesa No Querría Verte Solo Por Eso? ¡Por amor al cielo twilight! ¡Ella Te Busco Incansablemente Junto A Todos Nosotros Solo Por La Preocupación Del Llegar A Perderte Tonta! ¡No La Rechaces Por Algo Así Twilight, Solo No Lo Hagas!

En ese momento la princesa celestia se acercó a donde estábamos y yo me aparte, ella la abrazo con cariño con sus cascos y alas y twilight solo se quebró entre su abrazo disculpándose una y otra vez, decidí dejarles ese momento y camine a donde estaban applebloom y applejack abrazadas.

Rainbow: que hay de ti vaquerita ¿también necesitas un buen abrazo y unas palabras reconfortantes?

Aj: (se rio un poco) mira quien fue a hablar, la meca poni de ojo partido… ¿pero sabes?... (ya que estaba a su lado también me abrazo con su otro casco mientras lloraba un poco) por una vez… un mimo no me caería mal rainbow.

Rainbow: (sonreí y le devolví el abrazo) ¿igual que twi en tu caso?

Aj: no, a mí solo me hicieron trisas físicamente, pero a twi la hicieron trisas en cada aspecto que pudieron, (le tapo los oídos a applebloom) yo aún conservo mi castidad porque todos solo la usaban a ella aun si yo intentaba que no lo hicieran, de hecho, me obligaban a ver solo por placer para ellos.

Bloom: (se quitó los cascos de aj de los oídos) vamos hermana ¡yo también quiero saber lo que acabas de decir!

Rainbow: ¬_¬ estas a muuucho de poder oír este tipo de conversaciones chaparra n° 2

Bloom: y vamos a seguir con lo de chaparra n° 2… (se cruzó de cascos e inflo sus cachetes) ¿que no se cansan del chiste?

Aj: jeje con que chaparra ¿eh? ¬u¬ bueno es cierto que estas un poco quedadita de altura comparada a algunos de tu edad ¿estas segura que estas comiendo bien?

Bloom: jeje y como no tienes idea, °u° la abu hacia aún mejor sus pies y además también comía de vez en cuando en el castillo.

Aj: oh… (sonrió riendo un poco) jeje así que te diste la vida ¿no? en fin como se encuentran la abuela y bigmac ¿se encuentran también en el imperio?

Bloom: (asintió contenta) sip, bigmac se ofreció para trabajar en los campos del imperio y la abu hacía de cocinera en el refugio ¬_¬ y por supuesto que ahora toda equestria conoce las historias de su juventud.

Aj: (rio un poco) esas sí que son buenas noticias, y que cuentas tu rainbow 0.o ¿cómo fue que terminaste con alas de metal y todas esas cicatrices?

Rainbow: (suspire un poco decaída) lo mismo que tú y twi, intentaron corromperme pero me resistí hasta que casi me mataban, si hubieran llegado solo un día más tarde no creo que estuviera hablando contigo ahora.

Aj: (miro a surprise quien estaba acostada mirando por la ventana y movía un poco su boca) y que hay de pinkie ¿por qué esta tan distante? ¿y desde cuando usa melena lacia?

Rainbow: oh eso es una laaarga historia, ¬.¬ el resumen sería dos almas en un cuerpo, un alma maníaca llamada surprise… esa es la que esta fuera en estos momentos, y un alma alegre que es la pinkie que conocemos, en estos momentos te apuesto que se andan peleando o algo así.

Aj: O.O amm ok eso solo me dejo más dudas, ¿y qué hay de shy y rarity? a rarity recuerdo que la vimos y se hacía llamar a si misma nightmare.

Rainbow: (suspire un poco) a shy le implantaron algo para controlarla y técnicamente volverla una maquina asesina ¬_¬ bastante efectiva debo decir ya que entre surprise y yo sufrimos para detenerla… y a rarity le metieron un parasito milenario corrompe ponis ¿recuerdas a luna como nightmare moon? bueno era básicamente lo mismo.

Aj: ok (suspiro masajeando su frente con sus cascos) creo que todas vamos a necesitar una linda cita con un psicólogo cuando estemos un poco mejor al menos.

Rarity: ¬_¬ y que lo digas querida, (Se sentó a nuestro lado) tú por lo menos no te volviste una esclaviza potros que casi mata a su propia hermanita.

Pinkie: yyy sip… (pinkie quien al fin salió también se acercó) creo que ya le tengo nuevos pacientes al doctor psique.

Aj: ¬_¬ pinkie como rayos es que cono… -_- ¿sabes? olvídalo, si pregunto solo salgo más loca ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos al imperio?

Bloom: amm alrededor de 15 horas.

Rising: amm disculpen si interrumpo… (mire a la potra blanca quien se acercó a donde estábamos un poco tímida) pero quería preguntarte algo rainbow.

Rainbow: no te preocupes, dime ¿qué sucede?

Rising: ¿podrías darme una pluma?

Rainbow: (la mire extrañada) ¿y eso? Si ya tienes una en la oreja.

Rising: °n° por favor.

En ese momento sentí a alguien arrancarme una pluma miré a aj dándosela a rising.

Aj: jeje °u° aquí tienes pequeña.

Rising: (la tomo con en su boca sonriendo) °u° gracias señorita applejack, (yyy se apeno un poco) es un honor por fin poder conocerla, applebloom me hablo mucho de usted.

Aj: jeje veo que así es, pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Rising: (la potra saco una hoja de algún sitio y luego miro a aj) ups, se me había olvidado eso, mi nombre es rising hope, soy amiga de applebloom.

Aj: O.O alto… amiga, flanco blanco ¿de casualidad te uniste a su club?

Rising: (bajo las orejas un poco preocupada) amm ¿sí?

Aj: O_O hay por amor a celestia ahora son 4… (y ahora sí que palideció aún más) díganme por amor a todo lo conocido que el imperio cristal aún está en pie.

Bloom: ¬.¬ otra más (comenzó a saltar molesta) ¡Que No Somos Destructoras De Ciudades!

Rising: -.- ella tiene razón, no es como si lo hiciéramos queriendo, es solo que sucede.

Rainbow: -u- vamos no es tan malo… esas cuatro se han gracias al cielo controlado y aún está en pie el imperio, (mire extrañada a rising) como sea rising ¿para que la pluma y el papel?

Rising: umm bueno… (se sonrojo un poco) no todos los días te encuentras con todos los héroes nacionales en un tren y pensaba pedirles el autógrafo a cada uno… digo, las guardianas de la harmonía, spike el valiente, starlight glimmer aprendiz de twilight, las 4 princesas y el príncipe shining, todos ustedes han salvado a equestria ya por lo menos una vez así que no quería perder la oportunidad.

Rarity: O_O ¿sabes? ahora que lo mencionas es… 0.o bastante cierto, supongo que todos tenemos nuestra fama ya.

Bloom: -_- ¿y lo vas dudar? Logre vender solo un autógrafo de applejack por 30 bits, ya puedes imaginar una hoja con el de todos aquí, agrégale el de vinyl, octavia, hunter, nía, flash y ya tienes una mini fortuna en solo un pedazo de hoja, ¬_¬ y lo más gracioso es que conocemos a todos.

Rising: (me paso la hoja y la pluma) °n° por favor.

Todos nos reímos un poco por eso, pero al final la firmamos y ella fue con el resto para conseguir los otros.

Rarity: rainbow… ahora que lo pienso ¿de dónde sacaron a la pequeña? 0.o Digo, no creo que sea hija de luna o algo así.

Rainbow: ah eso (la mire un poco triste) la rescatamos de un edificio infestado de espectros, vio a sus padres morir en…

Aj: rainbow (no me dejo ni terminar cuando me miro molesta) no te mofes con nosotras así, eso es demasiado cruel aun para ti.

Bloom: no bromea hermana… (comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos y bajo sus orejas) rising quedo huérfana después de eso, ella misma fue quien nos contó que esa vez perdió a toda su familia.

Rarity: p- por celestia… (se tapó la boca y miro a otro lado intentando no llorar) ¿cómo es posible que pueda sonreír así después de algo como eso?

La verdad era entendible que dudaran de lo que dije, al ver a esa potra sonriendo así como lo estaba cuando consiguió el autógrafo de luna, nunca se te pasaría por la cabeza que algo así le pudo pasar.

Rainbow: (sonreí sintiéndome un poco melancólica) ¿recuerdan a sorrow y a elis? (ambas asintieron) fue gracias a ambos que es capaz de sonreír así, ambos la acobijaron y se encargaron de ella hasta hace unos días.

Aj: (al ver que pinkie y yo teníamos largas caras no pudo evitar el preguntarlo) ¿y que le paso a ambos? No los veo por ningún lado.

Rainbow: agg… sorrow está muerto, murió hace ya unas semanas, y elis está atrapada en la daga bajo el ala de la pequeña… aún tenemos la esperanza de sacarla de allí algún día.

Ahora sí que aj no se aguantó y bajo su cabeza para llorar un poco por ambos.

Rising: (comenzó a mover sus orejas rápidamente) O.O ¡Todos Cúbranse!

Sentimos como algo golpeo las paredes del tren haciéndolo sacudir, en ese momento me asome por las ventanas y no me gusto para nada lo que vi, delante las vías habían sido voladas en pedazos por lo que el tren estaba frenando y lo que sea que nos impacto había terminado dañando la locomotora y una pequeña sección se estaba quemando, detrás de nosotros un ejército de espectros de todo tipo se acercaba, incluso vi entre ese montón a uno de esos belian que enfrentamos en appaloosa.

Rainbow: (de inmediato el color abandono mi rostro) hay por Dios.

Tia: (me miro preocupada) ¿qué tan malo es rainbow?

Rainbow: las vías desaparecieron y el ejército más grande de espectros que te puedes imaginar viene por detrás, incluso veo a uno de esos belian entre ellos.

Tia: (piso con fuerza) demonios estamos tan cerca ¡Llegamos demasiado lejos para rendirnos aquí! ¡luna encárgate del tren, cadence y shining ya saben qué hacer, las niñas esta vez se quedarán aquí les confiaremos la seguridad de care y heal, los demás tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que el tren pueda andar de nuevo así que shy esta vez te necesito en el frente!

Todos asentimos y salimos, pero esta vez al salir del vagón de pasajeros incluso las princesas temieron al ver tal cantidad de espectros y tal variedad, pero tuvimos que tragarnos ese miedo, no era el momento para dejarse llevar por él.

Todos avanzamos un poco lejos del tren y nos preparamos para pelear la batalla de nuestras vidas.

Aprovechado que estaban lejos la princesa celestia, starlight, rarity y spike comenzaron a lanzar ataques a distancia para lograr deshacerse de cientos de ellos pero aún no se miraba nada bien para nosotros.

Con esos ataques lograron deshacerse de muchos de los pequeños pero los grandes como el belian, los esqueletos con armadura o el puerco gigante estaban prácticamente intactos.

Cuando ya estuvieron un poco cerca pinkie shy y yo avanzamos para enfrentarlos, por fortuna para nosotros los grandes se habían quedado esperando en la retaguardia y le dejaban el trabajo a los pequeños.

Nosotros la verdad también adoptamos una estrategia parecida ya que la princesa celestia, starlight y rarity quienes eran las atacantes a distacia se quedaron detrás disparando sus hechizos mientras que spike, pinkie, shy y yo avanzamos y los enfrentábamos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eran demasiados solo para nosotros, a pesar que la princesa usaba tremendos hechizos aun así estábamos siendo superados por la cantidad loca de espectros que habían, no importa cuántos mataba simplemente no dejaban de llegar más y más, agradecimos mucho por la idea del escudo en el tren ya que muchos nos pasaban de largo e iban por el tren en sí, como sea, estos morían por la magia de luna ya que a pesar de estar ayudando al maquinista en la reparación había desplegado alguna rara neblina alrededor del escudo que literalmente derretía cuanto espectro entrara en ella.

Solo pudimos aguantar unos 15 minutos antes que nos viéramos obligados a comenzar a retroceder y lo peor era que aun los grandes ni se movían de donde estaban.

Tia: (salto para luego impactar el suelo con fuerza lanzando una oleada de fuego que encendió a muchos a su alrededor) ¡Todos Retrocedan Al Escudo, Luna Cuanto Le Falta Al Tren!

Luna: (en ese momento tenía la locomotora levantada y el maquinista estaba debajo) ¡El Motor Estallo Así Que 10 Minutos Hasta Que Logremos Que Por Lo Menos Sea Capaz De Mover El Tren!

Rainbow: (esquive las cadenas de un cuervo para decapitar a un diablillo alado y patear su cabeza al ojo del cuervo) ¡No Tenemos 10 Minutos Princesa!

Rarity: (con su arco lanzo una flecha de cristal negra que atravesó a 5 espectros que iban al escudo) ¡No Podremos Aguantar Ni 3 Si Esto Sigue Así!

Pinkie: (saltaba de grupo a grupo dejando cristales ya sean explosivos o venenosos) ¡Ya Se Me Están Acabando Las Reservas!

Tia: (lanzo un tremendo rayo desde su cuerno partiendo en dos a varios) ¡Luna Transmuta El Jodido Motor Si Tienes Que, Pero Pon Ese Tren A Andar De Una Vez!

Spike: ¡no creo que funcione así princesa! (le quito el arma a un corruptor para luego aplastar su cabeza con sus garras y rosear a varios más con su aliento) ¡Los motores son bastante delicados como para transmutarlos y es mejor no arriesgarse a perderlo!

Star: (voló en pedazos a un grupo con un solo rayo de su cuerno) ¡Los Grandes Se Mueven!

Al momento todos miramos a donde estuvieron parados todo este tiempo y perdimos el color del rostro al verlos correr a donde estábamos, ya de por si estábamos cansados por tener que usar todo lo que teníamos solo para contener a los pequeños ¿y ahora teníamos que aguantar contra esas cosas?

Ya la princesa estaba cargando un hechizo para comenzar a apalearlos así que todos solo nos tragamos el miedo, nos deshicimos de algunos de los que teníamos encima y nos preparamos para enfrentarlos, pero no sé si fue una bendición o una todavía más grande maldición ver una columna de llamas verdes con negro que barrio con cientos de espectros.

Luego a un lado del campo rail aterrizo volviendo a lanzar una aún más grande columna de fuego que por poco nos da a nosotros pero también se deshizo de un montón más, me calmo un poco al ver que aun tenía las escamas rotas de nuestro combate y que el mismo parecía apaleado pero aun así en ese momento el rugió y el campo de batalla se congelo, incluso el belian miraba con precaución a rail.

Shy de solo ver a rail termino desmallada en la espalda de terion y solo pudimos mirar a la princesa quien también se veía aterrada pero en ese momento sonó la campana para nosotros, luna bajo el tren completo al otro lado de los rieles donde estaban intactos y ninguno de nosotros dudo en montarse en él.

En ese momento los espectros avanzaron para intentar atraparnos y rail también se movió solo para comenzar a comer los espectros, el belian le comenzó a lazar espinas envenenadas y rail solo se cubrió con un brazo para después tomar al belian en sus garras y aplastarlo una y otra vez en el suelo hasta que lo lanzo al aire y lo atrapo con la boca comenzando a masticarlo, el puerco gigante también le dio un intento a rail pero este solo lo cocino se lo comió como si nada.

Eso fue verdaderamente perturbador para todos pero eso nos salvó.

* * *

Ghost994: (alza las manos con los ojos bien abiertotes y con las rodillas temblándoles conejo en campo de pitones) O_O ¡Te juro que fue mi cabeza que tiene otra mente propia la que lo hizo así que quéjate con ella Le Yo!... ... xD naa ya, ¬w¬ calma mi querido le yo, los mejores platos son los que se sazonan con el tiempo y los condimentos adecuados... xD ok npc de shooter promedio... ... jajajajaja hay la madre que es cierto, en un vainero de fics esas son literalmente las láncenme lo que quieran que les aseguro que tooodo me pega.

O_O diablos, para meter un fic de 1000 caps y no aburrir a tus lectores de pana que te va a terminar contratando los del one piece... 0.o a duras penas que muchos llegan un fic a los 100 y la después andan de a cada rato 'perdón por la tardanza pero la inspiración no me llego'... O_o no me imagino el llegar a los 1000 viruz... ¬w¬ y pues claro que un alicornio aun sin alas y cuerno no esta indefenso... aun tendría la fuerza de los terrestres... xD y además aun tienen boca para morder por si acaso... ... -u- y si es un macho pos una mordida al saco que cuelga entre sus patas puede resolver cualquier situación.

0u0 ándale carne fres... O_O digo cara nueva... xD naaa ya, 0u0 buenas chumy, me alegro que te gustara la historia hasta este punto, xD espero sigas disfrutando de todas las locuras se aún se vienen.

PD: -_- no tuve internet desde ayer en la mañana... aun lo mantengo… ¬_¬ manden un paquetito de c4 a mi casa que con gusto le hago una visita a mi proveedor de internet.


	102. Asuntos que arreglar

Cap 102: Asuntos que arreglar.

El tren ya había acelerado lo suficiente para que no nos pudieran alcanzar, y el único espectro que podía hacerlo rail se lo acababa de comer.

Star: ¿princesa? (miro aterrada a celestia) cuál es la posibilidad de que rail nos alcance a esta velocidad?

Tia: star… (hay rayos, sinceramente la mirada de la princesa en ese momento me inspiraba de todo menos confianza) ruega por que se llene con esos espectros porque no estoy segura que tan imposible le sea.

Spike: ¿qué tan posible sea que siga en control de los sectarios?

Luna: no podemos asegurar nada a decir verdad, esas cosas iban por nosotros así que si rail estuviera bajo su control también nos hubiera atacado, o puede que solo fuera su hambre ganando a su control en ese momento y solo fue por las presas más jugosas… quien sabe la verdad.

Twi: ¿q- qué paso? (ella intento levantarse pero heal no se lo permitió) ¿están todos bien?

Aj: O.O twi… no sabes cuánto desearía no haber visto a ese pedazo de bestia al igual que tú, y si… todos están relativamente bien.

Rainbow: (ok no aguante y me tire al suelo jadeando de cansancio) agg define bien applejack agg porque estoy molida (me tuve que tomar un respiro para calmarme) uff y eso que la atleta era yo, ¬_¬ eso y que shy miro a su peor némesis de cerca, un dragón de solo 4 metros la aterra, imagina un dragón del apocalipsis de más de 10 metros.

Twi: O.O bien eso se oye bastante interesante la verdad (se cruzó de cascos) ¬_¬ tch rayos quisiera haberlo visto, eso no es algo que puedas ver todos los días.

Rising: jum (la potra se cruzo de cascos infando sus cachetes claramente enfadada) pues no te pierdes nada de increíble por haber visto a esa maldita lagartija gigante.

Heal: (ni me pregunten de donde saco un jabón, pero se lo metió en la boca a rising y la potra casi se lo traga) ¬_¬ ¿qué hemos hablado de las vulgaridades rising?

Rising: cof cof (-u- me reí tanto cuando la potra comenzó a toser burbujas) ¡heal eso no es justo! (miro el jabón un tanto aterrada) 0.0 alto, heal… ¿no es ese el jabón que usaste para lavar a la princesa twilight y a applejack?

Heal: (miro al techo un momento) ahora que lo mencionas… (sonrió sacando un poco la lengua) ups.

Yyy con eso rising corrió a los cubos de agua mintiendo su cabeza en el agua con desespero y nosotros a reírnos por ello claro está.

Rising: (luego de un buen lavado bucal llego a donde estábamos mirándose verde) eso… fue… horrible ¿hace cuánto que ustedes dos no tomaban un baño?

Aj: jeje °u° lo siento pequeña, pero un baño era un lujo para ambas en ese momento.

Shy: aaaggg... (yyy sip, shy se despertó toda mareada) ¿qué paso?

Pinkie: (sonrió como si nada) viste un dragón del apocalipsis de 10 metros y dale y te desmallaste.

Shy: (ok de solo oírlo se le pego un tic en el ojo) ¿d- d- dr- dra- dragón? ¿d- d- di- diez m- m- me- metros?

Yyy de nuevo fuera de combate.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ bien hecho pinkie, ya la rompiste de nuevo ¿no podías solo decir un conejo de 10 metros o algo?

Rarity: uff dudo que fuera buena idea, (la unicornio apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus casco) conociendo a nuestra shy se hubiera ido volando hasta allá detrás para ver al 'conejo' si lo hacía, ya sabes rainbow, cuando se trata de animales nada la detiene.

Care: dejando eso de lado… (el pegaso cafe miro por la ventana un poco curioso) no veo que nos persiguiera, ¿creen que ya estemos a salvo?

Rising: -.- ni idea, pero mejor no tentar la suerte y hacer esa clase se preguntas (levanto el ala mostrando la negra daga de elis) ¬-¬ recuerden que aún tenemos a la portadora de la mala suerte con nosotros.

Heal: (okde café paso a blanco al igual que varios de nosotros) buen punto, que nadie pregunte algo así de nuevo.

Rainbow: (ahora sí que me puse nerviosa a mirar a todos lados en el cielo) hay rayos ¿cómo pudimos olvidar algo así? ¡rising te la hubieras dejado en la mansión de vinyl! ¡A saber si atrae al fregado de rail o algo peor!

Scoot: sip… (la potra tomo un martillo y comenzó a pegar tablas a las ventanas que a saber de dónde las saco) mejor prepararse ¿a alguien se le ocurrió traer una de esas lindas armas que vimos antes montadas en el tren?

Bloom: ¬-¬ no nos dejan acercarnos a objetos punzo cortantes ¿recuerdas? (saco de debajo de un asiento una caja de tnt sonriendo victoriosa) ¬u¬ pero nunca nos prohibieron estas, sweetie te toca encenderlas.

Sweetie: (tomo unas pocas dinamitas y se sentó en la entrada del vagón) bien estoy lista ¡que venga lo que quiera porque ahora si estoy preparada!

Luna: (recogió unas pocas dinamitas ella también) bueno, yo me encargo de los que vengan al techo, sweetie te dejo la izquierda.

Spike: (el de hecho saco una caja marcada con veneno) -_- yo me encargo de los que nos sigan.

Aj: O.O ¿no creen que estén como que exagerando mucho?

En ese momento todos nos la quedamos viendo poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

Star: agg (tomo ella también algunos frascos de veneno) T-T lo que es la inocencia, cuanto extraño la mía.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora todos viendo a todos lados y armados hasta los dientes hasta que al final nos calmamos y guardamos todo de nuevo relajándonos como se debía, todos nos acostamos en donde sea que cupiéramos en el vagón y de un momento a otro comenzamos todos a reír contentos.

Rainbow: se acabó… (me limpie algunas lágrimas que salieron de lo feliz que estaba) al fin estamos todas juntas de nuevo, y ahora si es oficial.

El solo mencionar eso nos llenó de alegría a todos, tanta que algunos comenzamos a llorar por la sola felicidad que sentíamos.

Unas pocas horas de viaje después estábamos por llegar al imperio y ya estábamos preparando todo para bajar del tren… como esta vez íbamos a llegar directo a la estación de tren y tanto applejack como twilight estaban en un estado terrible, nos gustara o no llamaríamos mucho la atención, algo que teníamos como sea que evitar así que decidimos el vestirnos todas para cubrirnos, la princesa celestia junto a rarity quien no resistió a la idea se trasportaron al imperio y cuando teníamos la estación a la vista ambas aparecieron dentro con algunos conjuntos de ropa para todos de hecho.

Twi: lo siento… (para ella habían traído un vestido rojo y largo que le cubría desde el pecho y alas hasta la cola junto a una camisa blanca que iba por dentro del vestido) por mi culpa estamos metidos en todo esto.

Tia: (la princesa le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y rio un poco, ella tenia una túnica un poco elegante para cubrirla ya que no encontraron nada de su talla) ya lo hablamos twilight, no sigamos con el mismo tema.

Twi: (volteo a donde estaba la princesa) pero es que me siento… rara la verdad.

Aj: -u- vamos twi, no es como si fuera la primera vez que usas algo de ropa… (a le ella habían traído una chaqueta verde esmeralda abierta al final en una forma de v que le cubría las quemaduras de sus flancos pero dejaba su cola libre) además te queda bien el conjunto.

Twi: (se sonrojo un poco) pero aun así es raro, a duras penas me estaba acostumbrando a la joyería real… imagínate usar este vestido hasta que por lo menos recupere algo de peso.

Sweetie: umm bien… (la miro de pies a cabeza) 0.o en mi opinión nada profesional… debo decir, te ves bastante linda twilight.

Twi: aun así… (bajo las orejas y puso una cara tan adorable que hasta me dieron ganas de abrazarla) es raro.

Rarity: (puso un casco en su hombro, ella traía una gabardina con un sombrero de copa y lentes) ya te acostumbraras cariño, solo dale tiempo.

En ese momento escuchamos el silbato del tren y este comenzó a detenerse poco a poco para al final detenerse por completo.

Tia: (sonrió un poco) bien, ya hemos llegado ¿ambas pueden pararse?

Aj: (a duras penas logro levantarse así que applebloom la ayudo) gracias hermanita, y si… creo poder caminar por un rato princesa.

Twi: (ella tosió un poco y logro parase, pero no mantenerse en pie por lo que shining quien llevaba un traje de la guardia la atrapo y la ayudo) gracias, y creo poder caminar un poco princesa, pero no sola al menos.

Shining: no te preocupes, (le dio una pequeña caricia con su cabeza) para eso está tu hermano mayor aquí.

Luna: (ella llevaba un vestido negro de cuerpo completo con adornos de plata y una mascara teatral que solo dejaba ver su hocico) ¬_¬ es un poco irónico que tú seas el mayor y ya twilight sea de tu tamaño.

Shining: -_- no soy pequeño ¿bien? solo que twi ahora es alicornio, ¬_¬ además ¿tú de que hablas luna? tu estas chaparra para tener miles de años al igual que la princesa celestia.

Cadence: (se rio un poco al ver a luna intentar responder pero no pudo) jeje tuche (ella llevaba un vestido azul que la cubría completa y una máscara para fiestas) cómo sea ¿todos listos para salir?

Twi: shining ¿puedo pedirte que me describas las cosas por favor? Quisiera saber cómo está el imperio en estos momentos

Shining: claro twi, no hay problema.

Todos caminamos fuera del tren y la verdad fue en definitiva una excelente idea el vestirnos porque al bajar había una multitud de ponis en la estación quienes estaban ya fuera esperando para subir a uno de los trenes o bien esperando por algunos que bajaban de otros de los trenes… gracias al cielo nadie pudo reconocernos, algunos de los ponis se acercaron a saludar solo por cortesía y nosotros respondíamos pero nada más.

Salimos de la estación sin llamar la atención y caminamos hasta el hospital, tal como shining le dijo, él le describió todo lo que veía a twilight sin omitir ningún detalle, ni siquiera los que normalmente ocultarías como unos ponis que vimos durmiendo en un callejón o algunos grupos que peleaban entre ellos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital heal les pidió una sala de operaciones con urgencia mientras mostraba su carnet certificando que era médico y uno de los recepcionistas salió y nos guio a una de ellas, al entrar había un equipo de enfermeros y otros doctores allí esperándonos, pero heal les pidió a todos salir y estos lo hicieron sin chistar, la princesa celestia ayudo a subir a applejack y a twilight a unas mesas y luego tanto heal como care nos miraron.

Heal: bien ya que no queremos atraer la atención demasiado mande al equipo a salir así esta vez necesitaremos la ayuda de todos, así que quítense los trajes y pónganse las batas, care y yo nos encargaremos de las operaciones pero los vamos a necesitar para facilitarnos el trabajo un poco, van a hacer exactamente lo que les digamos y todo saldrá bien.

Todos asentimos y luego las operaciones comenzaron… la verdad, mi respeto por heal y care crecía a cada segundo que pasaba… digo, una cosa es abrirle el pecho a algún poni para matarlo ¿pero abrir el pecho de alguien preciado para ti en un intento de salvarlo? Eso está a otra liga muy distinta, incluso a la princesa celestia le temblaban las patas cuando heal le decía que cortara algo en el cuerpo de twilight y era peor aun cuando alguno de los monitores cardiacos comenzaba a indicar pulsos acelerados o muy lentos.

Después de unas complicadas horas de operaciones ya que el daño en ambas era extenso al punto que era peor de lo que alguno tan siquiera imagino, heal y care terminaron de limpiar a ambas con un poco de agua y jabón, cuando ambos suspiraron y se sentaron relajados, en ese momento todos los seguimos.

Care: uff rayos, eso fue intenso, jamás pensé que esas dos estuvieran en ese estado, y aun así anduvieran caminando, digo ¿cómo rayos algún poni camina con las 4 patas partidas y hasta un pulmón perforado? Rayos, fue un verdadero reto colocar los pedazos de huesos donde iban de nuevo para luego fijarlos con los fierros.

Shining: (miro bastante cansado a care) eso te da una idea de que tanto era su deseo por escapar que a ninguna les importo todo el dolor que sentían.

Heal: ¿Qué haremos? ¿Las internaremos aquí en el hospital o nos las llevamos a casa de vinyl?

Tia: ¿pueden ocuparse de ellas allí?

Care: donde sea princesa… lo único que vamos a necesitar de aquí en adelante es vendajes para cambiar los que tienen y en caso que algo suceda solo necesitaríamos equipo básico, no serán necesarias las máscaras para anestesia ni nada mas de equipo pesado si ambas se comportan como buenos pacientes.

Heal: (miro al reloj en la pared el cual marcaba las 9am) pero aun así nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana, debemos de mantenerlas en observación por un buen rato para asegurarnos que se mantengan estables.

Shy: O.O amm ¿pero no se supone que es una sala de operaciones? ¿Qué sucede si algún otro poni mal herido llega y la necesitan?

Heal: ¬_¬ shy vivimos en equestria, la herida más grande que vi en mi vida fue solo un casco atravesado por un clavo… -_- eso hasta que llegaron sorrow y elis claro, gracias a ellos ya tanto a care como a mí se nos considera médicos de elite por salvarles el trasero a esos dos de cada rato.

Scoot: O.O ¿eso es verdad?

Care: ¬_¬ naa solo heal exagerando las cosas, pero lo cierto es que no son para nada comunes los casos de ponis heridos de gravedad, por lo que no creo que haya algún problema con que nos quedemos aquí.

Todos solo dejamos el tema y decidimos solo descansar donde pudiéramos, al poco tocaron las puertas de la sala así que cubrimos a twilight y a applejack quienes seguían dormidas y los dejamos pasar, los de aseo hicieron su trabajo y limpiaron toda la sangre en la sala incluida la de las mesas de operaciones así que entre las princesas las levantaron a ambas para luego acostarlas, ellos ya de por si al vernos casi se les salen los ojos y se les cae la mandíbula pero el vernos todos cubiertos de sangre los dejo pálidos, gracias al cielo eran de los que aun consideraban a las princesas como legitimas gobernantes y al pedirles su silencio aceptaron y de paso nos dijeron de los baños… ninguno opuso resistencia a darse uno.

Luego de bañarnos solo seguimos descansando en la sala y algunos entre los cuales me incluyo caímos dormidos del cansancio.

Me despertaron ya al otro día en la noche para que volviéramos a la casa de vinyl, las princesas levitaron a ambas en su magia para evitar el herirlas y gracias a la hora no habían tantos ponis en las calles así que llegamos rápido y sin ser notadas a la mansión.

Una vez que entramos oímos música venir del salón y para nuestra sorpresa tanto octavia como vinyl eran quienes tocaban, vinyl estaba tocando el piano mientras que octavia tocaba su chelo y neón solo estaban sentado escuchando tranquilamente, solo nos sentamos frente a las puertas de la sala y nos quedamos disfrutando de la melodía hasta que ambas terminaron.

Neón: (sonrió contento) sip, eso estaría bien para la canción, solo tenemos que gravarlas a ambas tocando y luego vinyl te tocaría encargarte de reproducirla melodía mientras ambas tocan las partes faltantes.

Octavia: (miro a donde estaba neón y en se momento fue que nos notó) O.O amm bien, me alegra ver que llegaran todos a salvo ¿pero hace cuanto que estuvieron escuchando?

En ese momento fue que los otros dos nos notaron y voltearon un poco nerviosos.

Bloom: pues desde hace un buen rato que llegamos, no dijimos nada porque al verlas a ambas tocar no quisimos interrumpir, 0u0 fue una bonita canción por cierto.

Vinyl: O.O amm neón, olvidaste el seguro de la puerta ¿verdad?

Neón: O_O creo que sí.

Rising: (los miro un poco apenada) ¿asaco escuchamos algo que no debíamos?

Vinyl: la verdad no tanto pequeña, es solo que aún no está terminada y quería terminarla antes de mostrársela a alguien.

Pinkie: auch siento eso vinyl, pero hey °u° no sabía que tocabas el piano.

Vinyl: pinkie (sonrió orgullosa) soy capar de tocar todo cuanto tenga teclas, ya sean computadoras, mescladoras, pianos, incluso el xilófono lo se tocar.

Neón: ¬_¬ bien, dejando de lado las locas habilidades de vinyl para las teclas, como les fue ¿lograron salvarlas a ambas?

Tia: (abrió las puertas un poco más dejando ver a ambas dormidas sobre unas plataformas mágicas) sip, queríamos pedirles alguna habitación en las que pudiéramos dejarlas.

Neón: bien entonces síganme, las llevare a una habitación en la que pueden dejarlas, O.O pero luego nos cuentan cómo fue que las salvaron ya me entro la curiosidad.

Todos llevaron a twilight y a applejack a la habitación donde ambas descansarían, pero yo la verdad me sentía un poco mal así que fui a mi habitación a descansar como se debía, al entrar cerré la puerta sin pasador ya que scoot y shy aún estaban fuera, me quite las prótesis y revise mis alas un poco.

Primero que nada, ya las plumas se miraban bien, pero el pelaje de donde me las habían cortado no crecía por lo que las marcas eran notables, las moví un poco y sin las prótesis encantadas aún me costaba mucho el moverlas, tal parece que heal no bromeaba con eso de que pasarían meses antes que mis nervios y músculos se recuperaran lo suficiente para poder volar sin las prótesis.

Luego de revisar mis alas me lance a la cama a dormir, solo que al poco sentí como entraron también al cuarto pero la verdad no quise abrir los ojos, solo me quede allí acostada.

Scoot: umm rainbow (la sentí acostarse a mi lado) ¿estas despierta?

Rainbow: agg (suspire sin abrir los ojos y le respondí) si scoot ¿qué sucede?

Scoot: es que te note un poco extraña desde que estuvimos en el hospital y me preguntaba que te pasaba.

Rainbow: ¿extraña?... (ahora si que la mire extrañada) ¿A qué te refieres?

Scoot: pues es que no te note tan enérgica como siempre, y además sé que eres un poco perezosa pero casi ni abrías los ojos y la verdad esperaba que cuando llegáramos aquí no te estuvieras quieta por tener a twilight y a applejack con nosotros de nuevo, pero en vez de eso te viniste a acostar.

Rainbow: (me reí un poco) bueno supongo que no por nada eres mi hermana, agg es solo que no me siento muy bien, pero no es nada grave, ya para mañana se me quita.

Scoot: bueno si tu lo dices… (se acomodó bajo una de mis alas) hasta mañana rainbow.

Rainbow: (me reí un poco la verla acurrucada con mi ala) hasta mañana.

… … … … … … … … … …

Pov rising.

Los días pasaron desde que logramos rescatar a la princesa twilight y a applejack, unos 5 días después de su operación fue que ellas despertaron, ambas se miraban perdidas pero al ver a las demás se lograron calmar y relajarse, ellas comenzaron a preguntarnos de todo lo que se habían perdido y todos les contamos nuestras historias, el cómo salvamos a cada una, lo que hicimos y lo que pasamos, todas entristecieron un poco al saber que no todo podía ser como antes, dijeron algo de 'una vez que tus cascos se manchan ya nada los limpia por completo', pero de todos modos eso no evito que todos estuvieran felices.

Cuando llegamos a la del como la realeza fueron destituidos y aun así todos pelearon en la batalla para recuperar las ciudades twilight, applejack y rarity no se creían lo que habían escuchado… 0-0 y twilight estaba por salir de la cama a matar a algunos ponis por el aura que la rodeaba, pero heal la obligo a quedarse en cama.

En esos días también de vez en cuando le contaba todo lo que hacía a elis… ella no me respondía y la verdad tampoco sabía si me escuchaba pero le conté hasta que al final había decidido tomar su oferta de aprender a manejar armas, le pedí a luna que me enseñara y aunque en un principio ella se reusó al final termine convenciéndola… ya que siempre tenía a elis conmigo no me venía mal aprender a usarla, al fin y al cabo para mí era tan grande que me quedaba como una espada a un adulto.

También le dimos la noticia de que habíamos rescatado a twilight, a applejack y a rarity solo a sus familiares y también les avisamos a nía, a hunter y a flash, pero a todos les pidieron que mantuvieran el secreto de eso.

Como sea, todos a las pocas horas de enviar las cartas llegaron a la casa de vinyl ansiosos por verlas… tuvieron un lindo reencuentros en los que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, incluso yo me alegre un poco por ellos ya que sabía lo que sentía el perder a los que quieres y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, heal noto mi estado de ánimo y sin dudarlo me abrazo entre sus cascos.

También descubrimos que flash para nada jugaba cuando dijo que salía con twilight, al principio ella por temor no descubría su cuerpo pero al menos no lo rechazaba, pero luego de mucha charla ella se descubrió, ya ninguna de las dos estaba tan mal como al principio, al menos ya no tenían esas quemadas gracias a la magia de heal, y su pelaje poco a poco estaba creciendo gracias a la ayuda de la magia de cadence.

En el caso de applejack era inevitable que le quedara esa cicatriz en forma de x en su pecho y la que le recorría todo el lomo por la espina, ese número quemado en sus flancos lograron quitarlo pero ya no tendría marca de ese lado y unas otras pocas cicatrices pequeñas, twilight aparte de las numerosas faltas de pelaje aún tenía unas pocas marcas en el cuerno y aun le faltaban todas la plumas de una de sus alas, tenía unas cuantas cicatriz visibles incluida la de sus ojos que no lograron sanar.

Como sea, a flash eso no le importó para nada tampoco, el solo la abrazo y la beso sin importarle nada mas que el bien estar de twi dándole todo el amor que pudo darle… TuT se veían tan tiernos esos dos juntos.

Luego de dos semanas las cosas en el imperio están realmente tensas, muchos de los residentes de canterlot, appaloosa y cloudsdale ya habían regresado a sus casas, pero aun yo que era una potrilla podía notarlo, las cosas no estaban nada bien, muchos de los ponis quienes aún estábamos en el imperio los podía ver con pancartas de protestas, muchos actuaban de maneras violentas y se estaba volviendo el pan de cada día el escuchar miles de insultos ya fueran a los nobles, a las princesas o a cualquiera de los que pretendían el trono.

De hecho, los adultos nos lo intentaron ocultar pero nosotras nos enteramos por nuestra cuenta de un caso en el que un grupo apaleo a otros protestantes solo por opiniones diferentes… los que agredieron fueron todos arrestados por la guardia y los agredidos terminaron en grave estado en el hospital según nos enteramos, esa fue una de las razones por las que le pedí a luna entrenamiento.

Como sea, las cosas no habían terminado en una lucha dentro de las ciudades solo porque nía, hunter y flash se imponían por sobre todos ganándose el respeto de los ponis en general, ya fuera por la fuerza de esos 3 o por lo aterradores que podían llegar a ser… ¬-¬ se notaba que pasaron sus ratos con sorrow y con elis.

Después de un tiempo applejack y twilight se habían recuperado lo suficiente para al fin salir de cama y de inmediato twilight quiso ir al castillo así que se colocó el vestido y llamo a los tres capitanes quienes dejaron todo el trabajo que tuvieran de lado y vinieron a la casa de vinyl.

Flash: (abrazo a twilight cuando la vio y luego se separó) hola twi, me alegra ver que ya estés bien pero 0.o ¿para qué nos llamaron y para dónde vas vestida así?

Twi: (miro a donde estaba flash) bien teóricamente aún sigo siendo una princesa ¿verdad?

Nía: amm de hecho la única legal ya que como se te dio por muerta nadie se preocupó en quitarte el título (la terrestre morada miro bastante dudosa a twilight) ¿porque la pregunta?

Twi: (sonrió con una alegre malicia) oh, porque hay algo que tengo que hacer de ser así como me dices nía.

Tia: O_O amm twilight ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿para que nos llamaste a todos?

Twi: arreglar algunas cosas, eso es todo (miro a donde estaban parados nía, hunter y flash) bien como su princesa esto es una orden, escólteme a la sala del concejo y reúnan a todos los miembros del mismo.

Hunter: O.O amm princesa para hacer algo así debemos de tener una buena razón, ya que en estos momentos el poder recae sobre los miembros del mismo, y no podemos solo obligarlos a asistir.

Twi: oh pero sí que lo tienen, (sonrió con el triple de malicia y ni necesitaba abrir los ojos para mirarse amenazante) después de todo eso solo aplica cuando no hay nadie sentado en el trono… trono el cual por ser la única princesa de título me pertenece ¿no? es hora de hacer las leyes de nuevo.

Scoot: ¬u¬ oh si… (comenzó a frotar sus cascos) esto ya me está empezando a gustar.

Twi: (volteo a donde estaba scoot sin perder esa sonrisa) y te gustara aún más cuando lleguemos al concejo… (Ella comenzó a caminar por su cuenta muy confiada y antes que pudiéramos decirle termino estrellándose con la puerta de entrada y sobándose el pico) auch estúpida ceguera.

Flash: (Se rio un poco pero le paso un ala por el lomo y la guio) jiji vamos mi princesa dictadora, °u° yo te guiare.

Twi: (se sonrojo un poco) emm gracias.

Pinkie: agg… (la poni rosa tomo un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas) T-T crecen tan rápido, ayer era una yegua tímida y hoy es una tirana que quiere tomar el control del imperio a la fuerza

Luna: O_O amm ok no sé si alegrarme de que ella dijera eso o empezar a temer.

Tia: TnT pues yo te lo digo luna, empieza a temer.

Twi: (miro a todos lados) amm por cierto hunter, nía, las princesas también vienen conmigo, así que ni se les ocurra detenerlas.

Hunter: bien… me adelantare entonces y daré el aviso de reunirlos a los guardias ¿quiere que les diga que usted los llama?

Twi: nop, mi presencia allí será una sorpresa, tu solo concéntrate en reunirlos y ya.

Hunter: (el batponi azul oscuro se inclinó ante ella sonriendo) como ordene mi princesa, (se levantó sin perder la sonrisa… y desde mi perspectiva… 0.0 era sin duda siniestra) je parece que será una reunión muy interesante de ser así.

Nía: (comenzó a frotar sus cascos emocionada) y que lo digas, ¿qué hacemos con los periodistas de afuera twilight?… digo princesa.

Twi: twilight está bien y solo déjenlos en paz, al fin y al cabo también estarán presentes.

Hunter salió volando del sitio y luego nosotros comenzamos a caminar a la salida, de hecho con lo de los periodistas no bromeaban, había un montón de ponis fuera con libretas y cámaras de tv fuera de la casa de vinyl.

Todos al ver a nía y a flash salir con twilight bajo su ala todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas como ¿por que los tres capitanes se habían reunido en la casa de las princesas? ¿o si habían venido para arrestarlas y de ser así el motivo? pero me extraño un poco que luego que los demás salieran todas las preguntas pararon y solo se quedaron mirándonos de lo mas sorprendidos.

Rising: (no pude evitar el mirar a todas sorprendida) 0.0 guao, vaya creo que todas están muy lindas porque de verlas todos se callaron.

Rainbow: amm rising… (se rasco un poco apenada la cabeza) dudo que sea por eso.

Twi: ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué las preguntas pararon y todos nos detuvimos?

Aj: O.o amm dulzura, en estos momentos estamos rodeados por periodistas que no se apartan.

Tia: ¬_¬ bueno realmente no me sorprende… -u- digamos que solo se sabía que rainbow había vuelto, supongo que era de esperar que algo como esto pasara si las ven a todas de golpe salir de casa de vinyl.

¿?: (uno de los periodistas, una unicornio de color ceniza con melena y cola blancas y ojos plateados se acercó lentamente a donde estaba la princesa celestia) amm disculpe princesa pero ¿podría tener unos minutos de su tiempo?

Tia: vamos pequeña, sabes que ya no soy su princesa y descuida puedes preguntar, al fin y al cabo para eso salimos, pero les pedimos no trasmitir en vivo aún, si están de acuerdo con eso responderemos lo que quieran.

¿?: (miro a su equipo) ¡ya la oyeron señores, apaguen la trasmisión en vivo y graven de manera normal, ya luego podremos trasmitir las grabaciones! (se inclinó ante las princesas) bien, ante todo mi nombre es historia mis princesas.

Cadence: (Se rio un poco) es un placer historia y no es necesario que hagas eso.

Historia: (sonrió un poco contenta) para mi si lo es, después de todo aun si los nobles dicen lo contrario para mí siempre serán mis princesas, aún recuerdo todas las veces que la princesa luna me ayudo con mis problemas con las pesadillas solo porque ella lo quiso y no olvidemos a la princesa celestia quien siempre más que gustosa nos recibía y escuchaba nuestras peticiones, eso es algo que no podré olvidar así como así.

Luna: °u° fue un placer historia.

Historia: (miro a todas las guardianas) O_O amm sé que pude sonar un poco tonto de mi parte, pero quería saber si de verdad no lo estoy soñando y que de verdad esas 5 yeguas de allí son las guardianas de los elementos, pinkie pie, applejack, fluttershy, rainbow dash y rarity.

Rainbow: (aterrizo frente a la cámara que gravaba a historia) 0.o ¿de verdad esta cosa no está transmitiendo en vivo? ¬_¬ Porque veo una luz roja sobre ella.

Camarógrafo: oh, es solo la que indica si está grabando, no te preocupes somos ponis de palabra, la transmisión en vivo está apagada.

Rainbow: y que hay de ustedes… (se elevó un poco y miro al resto de camarógrafos de manera amenazante haciéndolos temblar) sepan que si alguno está trasmitiendo esta conversación estará en muchos problemas y no con las princesas señores.

Todos bajaron sus cámaras en ese momento y vimos cómo les arrancaban algo a todas para luego apuntar de nuevo a nosotros.

Tia: (jalo de la cola a rainbow bajándola al suelo con su magia) ¬_¬ vamos rainbow no los asustes así, y ahora si puedo responderte historia, si… ellas son las guardianas de la harmonía.

Historia: benditas sean ustedes mis princesas, (0.o esta era en verdad dramática ya que hasta se le salieron las lagrimas) si somos sinceros ya se había esparcido el rumor que todas a excepción de rainbow dash estaban muertas, es un verdadero alivio mirarlas a todas a salvo, pero tengo que preguntar ¿por qué no se nos dio aviso de que nadie más que rainbow dash había sido rescatada?

Nía: (avanzo ella esta vez y miro a twi un momento) supongo que si vamos a dar un golpe es mejor darlo con todas ¿no? (twi asintió así que ella miro a historia bastante seria) eso sería por razones de seguridad, se mantuvo el rescate de todas en secreto por que aún se sospecha de enemigos entre nuestras filas, (sonrió un poco) incluso en estos momentos todos están siendo apuntados en caso de que alguno de ustedes sea un miembro de la secta de los renacidos quien se quiso pasar de inteligente.

Historia: O.O amm capitana nía, por favor dígame que bromea (nía señalo al cielo y ella junto a todos los periodistas notaron el montón de brillantes y puntiagudos diamantes flotando sobre todos) O_O hay por celestia no bromea.

Nía: nunca lo hago en estas cosas historia, (la miro bastante seria) ya varias veces fuimos burlados por ellos y terminamos mal, por eso nunca se dio a conocer la historia de su regreso, solo sería echar más leña al fuego si lo hubiéramos hecho público.

Historia: (miro un poco temerosa a nía) bien entiendo eso, amm dejando de lado la amenaza de una linda hospitalización por un mes… ¬_¬ mínimo ¿qué fue lo que los motivo a dar la noticia en estos momentos?

Flash: (se rio un poco y miro a twi bajo su ala) jeje esa es una muy buena pregunta ya que ni nosotros lo sabemos... (y sip twi se sonrojo un poco) creo que es hora, ya hunter debe de haber terminado su parte.

Tia: (comenzó a reír un poco) ¿sabes historia? La verdad ni yo lo sé pero ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a averiguarlo? después de todo te aseguro que será noticia.

Historia: (asintió) bien solo una pregunta más por favor ¿ya saben el paradero de la princesa twilight sparkle? Muchos en el imperio no están de acuerdo con las ultimas leyes dictadas por los nobles, algunos se sienten oprimidos por ellas y por eso muchos tienen la esperanza de que ella aún vive y que en algún momento la hallaran y podrá hacer algo por nosotros.

Esta vez, todos sonrieron incluida twilight y solo comenzaron a caminar, todos los ponis se apartaron de nuestro camino y algunos de los periodistas quienes no se aterraron por el mar de diamantes que rarity mantenía encima de nosotros nos siguieron, solo eran 6 y entre esos historia.

* * *

Dios 4 días... fueron 4 días sin absolutamente nada de internet... ¬_¬ y por una vez en la vida no tenia un carajo que ver ni leer descargado... -.- que bueno que le agarre gusto a esto de escribir... -.- en serio...

En fin… 0u0 para que no se quejen conmigo me dio por adelantar la subida de los caps así que aquí les van un cap más de ambos fics.

¬w¬ vamos viruz, ¿qué te esperabas? si le tocas los huevos a un poni no puedes esperarte menos que una visita a las puertas celestiales ¿no? xD si ya las locas estaban matando por potros desconocidos, no podías esperarte que viendo como dejaron a twi y a aj solo les fueran a patear el culo y meterlos a prisión... ¬_¬ con un atentado terrorista créeme que te paran bola, no es como si los tipos fueran unos pendejos con bolas de titanio radioactivo para que las amenazas no les peguen para nada... xD la potra vende esa vaina y de a por que si se vuelve millonaria... 0.o en serio, aun no supero que esas pendejas casi que salvan al mundo una vez a la semana y casi que ni las conocen en su propio pueblo hasta que twi se vuelve princesa.


	103. ¡Porque soy tu maldita princesa!

Cap 103: ¡Porque soy tu maldita princesa!

Cuando llegamos al castillo los guardias no nos impidieron el paso si no que al ver a nía y a flash saludaron, en ese momento el montón de diamantes desaparecieron y todos entramos al castillo, nía nos guio a todos a donde antes habían juzgado a sorrow y a elis y al llegar a la puerta hunter estaba esperando allí.

Hunter: (al ver a twilight el le hizo una reverencia sonriendo) están todos dentro mi princesa.

Twi: gracias hunter… (twi miro detrás sonriendo con una muuuy notable malicia) rainbow, applejack… tumben la puerta.

Tia: O.O twili….

Las antes mencionadas sonrieron bien grandote colocándose rápidamente de espaldas a la puerta - ¡a la orden!

Antes que cadence se pudiera quejar entre ambas patearon las puertas dobles soltándolas de las bisagras que las mantenían al marco y mandándolas al piso haciendo un lindo estruendo en el proceso y entraron primero, luego nosotros los seguimos.

Todos los nobles tenían caras de tarados al ver la puerta ser literalmente derribadas frente a ellos y uno de ellos que si reconocí se levantó molesto.

Fancy: princesas, entiendo que ustedes y la mayoría del consejo estén en malos términos, pero eso no les da el derecho de llegar a una reunión de esa forma, es una falta total de respeto para todos.

Tia: ¬_¬ a mí no me mires… (la princesa celestia se cursó de cascos un poco molesta) más bien estaba por detenerlas pero fueron más rápidas que yo para tumbarlas.

Fancy: agg como sea, ¿puedo saber el porqué de su visita en medio de una reunión de emergencia?

Twi: yo te puedo responder eso señor fancy pants, yo los mande a llamar a todos.

Read: agg rayos, (uno de los nobles que nos describieron las princesas como uno de los más molestos se levantó enojado) llamados por una cualquiera, ¡hey que sepas que estaba haciendo cosas importantes antes de venir por su supuesta reunión de emergencia, así que no creas que se irán de rositas de esta! ¿quién les da el derecho de llamarnos, o de tan siquiera que ellas entren aquí al castillo?

Twi: (salió de debajo del agarre de flash y miro a donde read hablo pisando con fuerza mientras sacaba el ala con plumas del vestido) ¡Porque Soy Tu Maldita Princesa Y Te Ordene Que Movieras El Culo A Este Sitio! ¡Te Gusta Esa Respuesta Señor Tengo Cosas Más Importantes? (nadie se escuchó en ese momento más que nosotros al reír por la cara de estúpido de todos) ¡Mi nombre para los que no me reconocieron es twilight sparkle, actualmente la única princesa vigente en el imperio, por lo tanto, la máxima autoridad de este sitio y si te digo que te muevas entonces te mueves y ya!

Fleur: por celestia (miro incrédula a twilight) ¡es imposible que seas ella, ha estado desaparecida desde hace más de 4 meses! (la blanca unicornio piso mirando en verdad molesta a twilight) ¡Quítate Esa Ala O Cuerno Falso Y Deja De Manchar El Nombre De Nuestra Princesa!

Twilight termino suspirando y volteo para ver a flash sonriendo decaída, ella comenzó a quitar el vestido pero flash al verla avanzo y la ayudo con los botones o cierres hasta quitarlo, twilight se mostro tal como era ella ahora, mostro su cutie mark, su aun bastante mala ala desplumada, las diferencia en tamaño de pelaje y las muchas cicatrices que ahora cubrían su cuerpo.

Twi: (ella les sonrió en verdad decaída sonriendo un poco decaída a todos) pues te digo que fueron unos 4 meses infernales para mí y applejack, pero yo soy twilight sparkle.

Fleur: (la unicornio de antes al igual que casi todos en esa sala quienes la miraron por primera vez no pudieron evitar el tapar sus bocas y al menos la señorita fleur comenzó a llorar) disculpe mi atrevimiento si de verdad eres quien dices ser… pero… pero al verte eso no esalgo que pueda creer así nada más, nuestra princesa era fuerte, no puedo creer que terminara en un estado como… como el tuyo… dime algo ¿tan siquiera sabes quién te habla? ¿Acaso puedes verme?

Twi: agg se quién eres, eres fleur dis lis, esposa de fancy pants, ambos nobles de nacimiento y un ejemplo de nobles entre nobles, lamento que no conozca más detalles acerca de ustedes dos pero solo sé que ambos participaban mucho en eventos de caridad aparte de las fiestas de té y otras fiestas que se celebraban en equestria… y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta… no, (miro a donde fleur abriendo sus ojos y mostrando ese color plateado de ellos) no puedo mirarte ni aunque quiera… aun los más fuertes pueden caer fleur, y el resultado de mi caída es lo que miran.

Dios… de verdad que me sentí mal por twilight en ese momento y algunos nobles no se atrevieron a dirigirle la mirada.

Twi: si quieres una prueba de mi identidad puedo dártela.

En ese momento ella hizo brillar su cuerno mientras abría sus alas y al poco un collar con una estrella morada atada a él apareció en su cuello y luego en el cuello de cada una de las guardianas se manifestó un collar con sus marcas, cada una de ellas se pararon sonriendo relajadas y un hilo de color blanco comenzó a unir cada collar hasta que llegaron al de twilight, luego cada hilo comenzó a cambiar de color mientras comenzaban a emitir aún más brillo hasta que los ojos de todas comenzaron a brillar en sus respectivos colores de ojos y las armas de cada una de ellas salieron todas, dos anillos para twilight, la espada de rainbow, la esfera rosada de pinkie, garras y placas en su cuerpo para shy, un montón de armas diferentes alrededor de applejack y un arco hecho enteramente de diamantes para rarity.

Twi: (ella se sentó mirando a donde estaba fleur) que pueda invocar los elementos de cada una de ellas creo que es prueba de mi identidad ¿no es así? después de todo solo el elemento de la magia es capaz de llamar al resto.

En ese momento tanto fleur como fancy se inclinaron llorando ante twilight e incluso los periodistas quienes nos acompañaron lo hicieron.

Fleur: me disculpo mi princesa, y no sabe cuánto me alegra el tenerlas a todas ustedes con nosotros de nuevo.

Star dust: (quien estaba pálido se inclinó también) todos nos disculpamos mi princesa, pero ya que estamos ¿puede decirnos la razón por la cual nos convocó a todos?

Twilight: simple… (hizo desaparecer los elementos de todas y les indico el levantarse) tengo un decreto que hacer y por eso los llame a todos e incluso me traje algunos periodistas para que la noticia se sepa.

Fancy: (sonrió un poco) bien, entonces díganos su anuncio mi princesa.

Twi: (sonrió confiada mirando a donde estaban todos y algunos de los nobles temblaron, y admito era con razón… twi se miraba aterradora con esos ojos y sonriendo así) una vez ya probada mi identidad y con la autoridad que conlleva el título de princesa de equestria, yo decreto que todos los títulos y privilegios que se les fueron arrebatados a las princesas celestia, luna y mi amore cadenza, junto al príncipe shining armor son restituidos.

Hasta las princesas y los capitanes se echaron a reír esta vez, la verdad después de ver el arrebato de ira que tuvo cuando se enteró hasta yo lo veía venir y también me les uní al mirar la cara de desesperanza de algunos de los nobles.

Crio: ¡p- p- pero no puede hacer eso, eso fue un decreto del concejo, no puede solo pasar sobre el!

Twi: (lo miro riendo con ganas) jajaja vamos ¿y quién dice que no? hasta ustedes lo saben, son el con- ce- jo… no los reyes ni gobernantes, ustedes son solo concejeros del país, no tiene la más mínima autoridad para tomar decisiones como esa, (miro detrás imagino que queriendo mirar a las princesas pero nada que le acertó) ¬_¬ de hecho creo que más bien algunos aquí solo les siguieron el juego para tomar vacaciones.

Tia: O.O amm twilight, de hecho esa es la única decisión que se les permite tomar al concejo en caso que el actual rey se vuelva un loco tirano, no es como si nosotras fuéramos a reinar para la eternidad así que les permití esa decisión solo por si acaso.

Twi: ¬_¬ bueno como sea, eso da igual de todos modos ya que mi autoridad en estos momentos es mas alta que la del concejo, no soy una tirana, y tampoco ninguno de ustedes ¿ya el mismo pueblo lo escucho no? me dijeron que les hicieron confesar a todos las mentiras y rumores falsos que usaron para hacerlos quedar a todos como tal, así que es como si se demostrara su inocencia durante un juicio.

Fancy: (comenzó a reír con ganas) jajaja dulce celestia, solo a usted mi princesa podría ver un fallo como ese en un decreto, jeje bien (levanto una pata) por mi el decreto es aceptado.

Fleur: uff sabía que si usted aparecía de casualidad la metida de pata de colt se resolvía, (levanto la pata también) yo también la apoyo.

Priest: (levanto su pata) yo también la apoyare princesa.

Rage: (sonrió contento y levanto la pata) bueno ¿quien va a tener los santos coyotes para ir en contra de una princesa y sobre todo una que es experta en leyes que ni aun nosotros mismos conocemos?

Twi: amm bueno la verdad aún les queda una opción a los que se opongan que estaría más que complacida que aceptaran, al fin y al cabo, aun si es de la fundación de equestria sigue siendo una ley valida, que es el juicio por combate.

En ese momento twi sonrió y encendió su cuerno, del piso comenzó a salir algo parecido al fuego solo que lila y giraba a su alrededor como si tuviera vida mas cientos de flechas lila que apuntaban a todos lados y de paso logramos distinguir cientos de finas cuchillas a su alrededor… ¬_¬ literalmente un suicidio acercarse.

Twi: puede que este ciega, pero estoy segura que no necesito mirarlos para poder enfrentarlos y según esa ley es un combate a muerte.

Eso basto para que todos de inmediato levantaran la pata y todos sonreímos, desde ese momento era oficial la restitución de los privilegios de las princesas y príncipe.

Shining: (abrazo a twilight) bien echo twilie.

Twi: (sonrió y devolvió el abrazo) gracias shining (intento mirar a los periodistas… -u- pero de nuevo no le atino) bien ya pueden trasmitir todo lo que gravaron y gracias por su ayuda.

Historia: (la unicornio ceniza se limpió las lágrimas que tenía y miro a la princesa celestia) jeje ¿lo ve princesa? Aún lo es al final del día y no se preocupe, me encargare que esto lo pasen por cada canal de tv y radio que existe, ¿pero puedo tener unas palabras con la princesa twilight?

Tia: ya eso no es conmigo historia, tendrás que preguntarle a ella.

Ella asintió y fue con twilight y yo por la curiosidad la seguí.

Historia: (Se paró detrás de twilight quien en ese momento estaba hablando con fleur) amm disculpe princesa ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

Twi: (fleur se despidió así que ella intento voltear a donde estaba historia yyy no le atino) amm claro ¿historia no?

Historia: sip, (se rio un poco incomoda de hecho y camino a donde ella estaba viendo) emm jeje primero que nada muchas gracias por lo que acaba de hacer por nosotros princesa, y si no le molesta quería preguntarle… ¿que es lo que tienen pensado hacer desde ahora? según mis fuentes la misión que se llevó a cabo desde el ataque a canterlot era el rescate de todas ustedes, pero ahora que están todas quería saber qué es lo que harán.

Rising: ¬.¬ vamos sonorita periodista, hasta yo que soy potra se la respuesta ¿que no es obvio que va a cerrar la puerta loca esa que permitió a todos los espectros salir?

Twi: (se rio un poco) bueno eso es cierto… pero si me dices donde esta rising la cerrare con gusto, lo primero que haremos será recuperar nuestras ciudades, me contaron un poco los sucesos de estos meses que me perdí y creo que lo primero es asegurar las ciudades para que cada poni pueda volver a sus vidas, luego nos concentraremos en acabar con nuestros enemigos.

Rising: bueno… (me cruce de cascos) ¬.¬ en la escuela me enseñaron que el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Twi: -_- no sabes cuantas cosas puedo usar para tumbarte esa respuesta rising.

Historia: ¬_¬ ¿de casualidad es pariente suyo? Por qué no me explico cómo le puede hablar así.

Twi: -_- nop, pero se volvió una amiga mas así que se las paso.

Rising: (sonreí un poco) bueno la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo de estar callada y por eso vine aquí, al fin y al cabo también te quería preguntar como estabas, 0.o tienes mucho tiempo parada y heal dijo que tampoco podías abusar en tu estado.

Historia: O.O amm ¿su estado?

Twi: (sonrió un poco apenada) amm eso es un poco privado historia… y no tengo ganas de que todo el imperio lo sepa.

Historia: O_O ¿está embarazada?

Twi: (abrió los ojos bien grandotes y casi que se le desprende la mandíbula en ese momento) O_O que ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¬_¬ rising tu y yo vamos a tener una linda conversación más tarde.

Rising: ¬_¬ vamos, yo solo me ando preocupando por ti como una buena amiga lo hace, y no veo el por qué no solo decir que aun estas…

Heal: (en ese momento me tapo la boca) amm rising creo que te están llamando las niñas, ¿por qué no vas con ellas?

Rising: °u° bien, creo que ya es hora de otra cruzada.

Heal: (comenzó a sudar y me agarro sentándome a su lado) ooh mejor te quedas conmigo aquí calladita.

Historia: (de un momento a otro me comenzó a detallar) amm potra batponi blanca, melena rosa y ojos plateados… alto… ahora que lo pienso 0.o ¿que ella no es una de las potras que arrestaron hace unas semanas por daños a la propiedad pública de medio imperio?

Rising: (mire a la puerta sudando un poco por la mirada de twilight la cual era diez veces más aterradora) 0.0 amm creo… que me están buscando por allá en la salida, ¡nos vemos después!

Twilight: ¡Rising Hope, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle Y Scootaloo Las Quiero Aquí Ahora!

Y vaya que esta vez sí les di buen eso a mis patas para salir de allí a toda velocidad antes que twilight me agarrara, -_- en solo unas semanas me quedo claro que con ella… no se juega cuando está enojada, al fin y al cabo fue la que le enseño el lavado cerebral a rainbow ¬-¬ y aun las tres teníamos a veces recaídas en eso de - debo aprender a portarme bien - así que hui y las chicas me siguieron.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de la cámara del concejo paramos respirando agitadas.

Scoot: rising… (me agarro de los hombros) ¿solo que rayos hiciste para molestar a twilight?

Rising: ¬-¬ aunque no lo crean esta vez no hice nada, fue esa periodista que estaba hablando con ella que le menciono la vez que nos arrestaron por destruir media ciudad por perseguir a rien montadas en terion.

Sweetie: agg TnT tal parece que nuestra fama nos persigue.

Bloom: -.- ¿si saben que por escapar no nos salva ni la princesa celestia cuando nos atrapen verdad?

Rising: °u° si prefieres entregarte adelante, yo estoy lista para una vida de nómada viajando por toda equestria.

Luna: umm ¬.¬ podría tomar esas palabras enserio cuando se trata de ustedes 4.

Antes que pudiéramos escapar luna nos atrapo a las 4 con su magia y nos levanto frente a ella.

Sweetie: T-T estamos muertas.

Rising: TnT ten piedad luna, era solo una broma.

Luna: (Se rio un poco) tranquilas, ya fueron castigadas por eso, las vine a buscar por otra cosa así que síganme, ¬_¬ además rising solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar algo así a una princesa cuando están en cadena nacional.

Rising: ¬.¬ bueno, twilight tuvo el pecho abierto junto a applejack hace apenas unas semanas, es natural que me preocupe por ella si la veo que sus patas traseras estaban temblando.

Luna: aah, así que era por eso, ¬u¬ pero la próxima pregúntaselo al oído si la están entrevistando ¿bien? no podemos dejar saber que aún siguen en recuperación y que solo pudieron apenas pararse.

Bloom: 0.o aun me pregunto como hacían esos dos para recuperarse tan rápido de todas las heridas que sufrían.

Luna: ¬_¬ según oí decir a heal, es porque ambos tenían una velocidad natural de recuperación del demonio, pero el caso de ellas dos no es ese así que aún siguen en recuperación, en fin, andando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Luego de que twilight nombrara de nuevo a luna, a celestia, a cadence y a shining como parte de la realeza de nuevo los días pasaron con tranquilidad… las cosas en todas las ciudades de equestria no estaban tan tranquilas según me dijeron, así que decidieron que hasta que applejack y twilight se recuperaran como era debido permaneceríamos en casa de vinyl solo que esta vez por decisión de fancy pants unos cuantos sirvientes fueron enviados a su casa haciendo que vinyl, octavia y neón sonrieran de oreja a oreja por tenerlos.

Esos fueron días bastante cómodos para todos ya que no habían preocupaciones inmediatas y podíamos relajarnos tan siquiera un poco, luna me siguió enseñando a usar a elis e incluso me ayudo también con las habilidades de mi especie como el sonar y la emisión de ultrasonidos, y también comprobamos que de hecho tenía la habilidad para entrar en sombras pero de verdad me era casi imposible hacerlo aun, cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba casi desmallada de sobre esfuerzo y no lograba para nada abrir las sombras.

Una vez totalmente recuperadas applejack y twilight, nos despedimos de vinyl y los demás y volvimos todos al castillo, como se esperaba todos los adultos comenzaron con los planes para conquistar el resto de las ciudades y al pasar de los días de algunos partieron para de nuevo estabilizar la situación política de las ciudades recuperadas según se.

Una de esas mañanas me levante de la cama en el cuarto de heal pero ya ella no estaba en la habitación así que me levante y fui al cementerio.

Ya hacia un buen tiempo que no visitaba las tumbas de mis padres así que decidí pasarme por el sitio, cuando llegue limpie un poco las lapidas y deje unas flores sobre ellas para luego sentarme allí y contarle de muchas de las cosas que me habían pasado, puede que fuera vacío para otros pero para mí no lo era, era algo que me gustaba hacer ya que me sentía un poco mejor al contarles cómo me sentía y las cosas que quería hacer.

Rising: agg… (suspire llorando un poco frente a sus tumbas) no saben cuánto los extraño a ambos, hay tantas cosas que quisiera que vieran junto a mi… aun si muchas veces peleábamos o me regañaban no saben lo que daría por volver a verlos y poder abrazarlos otra vez… espero y sea donde sea que estén puedan mirarme porque les prometo que seré feliz tal y como ustedes querían… (sonreí un poco limpiándome los ojos) jeje de hecho sé que es un poco pronto, pero creo que ya hasta conocí a un potro que me agrado mucho (me reí un poco) y conociéndolos esto segura que a ambos les hubiera caído bien…

En ese momento mire algo raro en mis costados… específicamente bajo mi ala derecha, la daga de elis brillo un poco y me ilusione pensando que podría hablar con ella pero no fue así, a pesar que le hablaba no había respuesta y al poco el brillo desapareció deprimiéndome un poco.

Rising: (mire la daga en mi costado) a veces me pregunto si de verdad me escuchas o solo me estabas mintiendo para calmarme elis.

Luego de un rato mas solo mirando la tumba de mis padres salí del cementerio y decidí hacer una visita a otra tumba que hace ya un tiempo tampoco visitaba porque no todo el tiempo podía salir del castillo y esta no estaba en el cementerio como el resto, camine hasta la estación de trenes y luego camine entre el campo de flores de cristal un poco más hasta que llegue a un árbol de tronco blanco con hojas azules bastante grande.

A la sombra del árbol se encontraba una lápida con en nombre de skyler en ella y detrás de ella kuro clavada en el suelo con los collares del sol eclipsado y el collar de la piedra azul que la princesa le había dado a sorrow junto con el brazalete que las chicas le habían dado, ya hacía mucho desde el día que fuimos al cañón para ver que había sido de sorrow y al bajar habíamos visto el cuerpo de sorrow clavado del pecho en una de las estalactitas que salían del suelo.

Decidimos traer el cuerpo de sorrow y enterrarlo aquí ya que los nobles jamás permitirían que él o elis fueran enterrados en los campos del castillo, todos consideramos este el mejor sitio para que fuera su lugar de descanso por la belleza natural del campo.

Deje algunas flores en la tumba de sorrow y también saque a elis de debajo de mi ala y la deje frente a su tumba.

Rising: (comencé a llorar un poco) agg han pasado creo ya cuatro meses desde ese día que lo encontramos y aun así no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, Dios, a pesar de tener un agujero en el pecho, el cuerno roto y varias quemaduras solo parecía que hubieras estado durmiendo, tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre lo hacías… solo espero que al fin puedas alcázar la paz que tanto querías sorrow, y también quería decirte que no te preocuparas por elis, te prometo que la liberare sea como sea.

Pase un rato mas solo mirándola también y luego recogí a elis he iba al castillo de nuevo, pero decidí tomar un pequeño desvió y en vez de ir al castillo directamente me pase por la heladería a comprarme una barquilla, una vez llegue al mostrador debido a mi tamaño tuve que volar para que el vendedor me viera y este al verme sonrió.

Heladero: hey ¿que no eres esa potrilla que siempre venía con un unicornio y una pegaso? ¬_¬ ¿extrañamente siempre alguno herido?

Rising: O_O amm alto ¿recuerda a sorrow y a elis?

Heladero: °u° claro que los recuerdo, diablos a ustedes tres siempre les doy una porción mas grande de lo normal para animarles un poco el día, tengo que admitir que me daba un poco de lastima el verlos siempre en estados tan pésimos, sin ofender pequeña.

Rising: amm bueno entonces gracias por eso ¿me puede dar una barquilla de vainilla?

Heladero: claro pequeña, y dime ¿cómo están esos dos? Ya hace un tiempo que no los veo por aquí.

Rising: (baje las orejas un poco triste) agg digamos que son tiempos oscuros señor.

Heladero: (a pesar de todo me entendió y solo sirvió el helado solo que era una triple en una cestita hecha de galleta) lo siento pequeña… toma, este corre por la casa, espero y te ayude a mejorar un poco el ánimo.

Rising: (tome el helado) muchas gracias señor pero no me sentiría bien de aprovecharme de su amabilidad (deje aunque sea algunos bits en el mostrador) no sé si cubra el helado pero gracias de todos modos.

Heladero: (sonrió y tomo los bits) descuida pequeña, y que tengas un buen día.

Me senté en una de las mesas de afuera de la heladería a comer el enorme helado y la verdad no pude con todo eso… ¬.¬ aun yo tenía mi límite para los dulces, no sabía como elis lograba tragar tanto dulce como si nada.

En fin, como no quería que se desperdiciara solo lo tome y me lo lleve al castillo, afortunadamente el día estaba tan frio que no se derritió mucho que digamos cuando llegue y se lo di a los guardias de la entrada quienes lo aceptaron gustosos.

Entre al castillo cuando me sentí un poco rara, como si me observaran de hecho, por eso mire a todos lados y salte a tiempo para esquivar a flurry quien intento darme con un pastel en la cara y en vez de darme a mi termino ella embarrada de pastel al tropezar y caer sobre él.

Rising: jiji ¬u¬ creo que el entrenar con luna si me sirvió de algo ¿no crees flurry?

Flurry: (comenzó a comer el pastel en su cara con la lengua) ¬-¬ puedes cantar victoria por esta batalla rising, pero ya verás que la guerra la gano yo.

Rising: bueno… (la ayude a levantarse) °u° sigue intentándolo flurry, -u- al fin y al cabo siempre me divierto cuando fallas.

Flurry: -.- como sea ¿a dónde habías ido? ¬-¬ Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo pero no te encontré.

Rising: agg a hacer unas cosas (la mire un poco extrañada) ¿pero para qué me buscabas?

Flurry: °u° encontré algo interesante y quería que tú y las demás lo vieran, ya sweetie, bloom y scoot están esperándonos así que apresúrate.

Decidí seguirla ya que no tenía nada que hacer aparte de ir a mi cuarto con heal y morir de aburrimiento así que terminamos en su cuarto y de hecho las chicas si estaban allí todas estaban extrañamente tomando él te como los adultos lo hacían.

Scoot: -_- bien esto es estúpido, no creo que obtengamos nuestras marcas de tiempo de té con etiqueta.

Rising: ¬.¬ solo a ustedes se les ocurre algo como eso… (Señale a la pc de flurry… sip tenía una pc en su cuarto y lo peor es que era experta usándola) cuando tienen la pc de flurry allí para entretenerse.

Bloom: sabes que no me llevo con ellas rising, (se cruzó de cascos) -_- nunca encuentro nada interesante que hacer en ellas, supongo que soy más de trabajos físicos.

Sweetie: amm espero no te importe flurry pero de hecho yo si la use, revise por algunas ideas para nuestras marcas yyy actualice nuestro blog de internet.

Flurry: la verdad no importa mucho… (se sentó en la pc frotando sus cascos y mirándonos muy emocionada) las llame por esto (ella abrió un archivo en la pc que era un reportaje de lo más extraño ya que tenía la foto de algunos ponis mallugados) alucinación colectiva cerca del bosque cola blanca ¿a que suena interesante?

Scoot: 0-0 bueno la verdad si suena interesante ¿qué es lo que dice?

Flurry: (Se rio u poco) dice… esta mañana un tren lleno de constructores quienes se les encargo la tarea de expandir los huertos de appaloosa sufrió una avería en el motor por lo que tuvieron que detenerse en los terrenos cercanos al bosque cola blanca cerca de ponyville, todos los pasajeros del mismo decidieron bajar y echar un casco para ayudar a repararlo, o esa era la idea pero cuando todos bajaron todos aseguran que sintieron algo realmente extraño en el ambiente, era un día soleado pero todos aseguran que la temperatura era tan baja que todos temblaron de frio, ellos ignorando ese hecho y todos simplemente se dispusieron a ayudar de nuevo, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a escuchar risas llenas de locura por todo el bosque y ninguno de ellos era el dueño de tales risas.

Scoot: ¬.¬ genial, pinkie tiene que hablar con urgencia con surprise, no pude dejar que salga para estar haciendo esas cosas así como así.

Flurry: -w- oh pero dudo que fuera ella scoot, déjame terminar… todos asustados por las rizas que se escuchaban decidieron entrar en la cabina de la locomotora y pidieron ayuda pensado en que posiblemente fuera algún tipo de espectro y esperaron en el sitio por un tiempo, las risas cesaron y por un tiempo creyeron estar a salvo así que se relajaron pero de la nada algo golpeo el tren con una tremenda fuerza y este volcó por el golpe, todos decidieron huir corriendo al bosque solo para ver como una ola de lo que ellos definieron como una masa de oscuridad cubría el tren en el que ellos estaban y los perseguía en su huida pero de un momento a otro paro de perseguirlos y todos aseguran haber visto a una creatura cuadrúpeda formarse de esta misma la cual comenzó a darles caza a todos.

Bloom: ¬-¬ bueno flurry, lo más seguro es que fuera un ataque de limos de sombras, luna nos habló de ellos hace un tiempo.

Flurry: si también creí eso cuando lo leí pero escuchen lo que sigue… lo extraño es que todos ellos tenían marcas de haber sido atacados por algo con garras y cada uno aseguro el haber sido el único sobrevivientes del ataque del espectro, y de hecho cada uno menciono la forma en la que el resto murieron pero la verdad no había muerto ni uno de los ponis que habían ido en ese tren y las autoridades aseguran que el supuesto tren con una avería y el cual había sido volcado extrañamente se encontró sobre las vías y en funcionamiento, de hecho lo encontraron con el freno activado nada más (nos miró emocionada) ¿no crees que es algo interesante?

Sweetie: 0.0 amm bien lo admito eso es extrañísimo, digo ¿de verdad todo eso paso? ¿Estas segura que no es solo un chisme de internet?

Flurry: nop, es de la página del periódico de canterlot de hace unos días, no lo saque de algún foro de internet.

Rising: -.- demonios flurry, ya hiciste que me picara la curiosidad.

Flurry: °u° por eso las llame, porque me dio curiosidad y quiero ir allí ¿les parece venir conmigo?

Scoot: (se miraba un poco dudosa) amm no lo sé chicas, se ve muy peligroso y además ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos allí? -_- no es como si pudiéramos solo ir a la estación de trenes y decir hola somos 5 potras que viajaran solas por las afueras llenas de espectros y nos dejen montar de buenas a primeras.

Bloom: ¬.¬ además del hecho de que nuestras hermanas nos matarían si lo hiciéramos y en sus cascos tus padres flurry y heal a ti rising.

Sweetie: (comenzó a olfatear para luego mirarnos a flurry y a mi) ¿huelen eso chicas?

Flurry: (le siguió el juego olfateando también) umm si lo huelo.

Rising: (obvio que me les uní) sip en definitiva hule a… (entre las tres lo dijimos en corito cantadito) ¡Gallinas! ¡Gallinas!

Bloom: agg ¬.¬ bien ustedes ganan ¿pero cómo nos vamos?

Rising: 0.o podríamos sobornar a terion para que nos lleve, después de todo es inmenso, podríamos ir las 5 cómodas y aparte abrigadas con su pelaje.

Sweetie: naa recuerda que ahora se la pasa dentro de la sombra de shy, y shy nos mata si se entera, y podemos olvidarnos de ir a casco, -.- no tengo ganas de morir congelada.

Flurry: (sonrío confiada mientras frotaba sus cascos) pues resulta que se cómo meternos al primer tren que vaya a appaloosa (estiro sus alas) ¿recuerdan que tres de nosotras ya usamos estas? Que rising y scoot carguen a sweetie y a applebloom al techo del primer tren que salga y listo solo nos metemos en el vagón de carga para no morir congeladas y luego nos bajamos de la misma forma cuando lleguemos.

Scoot: ¬_¬ en realidad ya lo tenías todo planeado ¿cierto?

Flurry: sip… (poso orgullosa con un casco a medio alzar) no por nada soy la princesa bromista n° 1.

Rising: (sonreí con un poco de malicia) pero no has logrado darme con una sola broma desde hace ya un mes jeje.

Flurry: (de inmediato se desinflo) ¬-¬ no por mucho rising, no por mucho, en fin, pongamos en marcha que el tren sale en una hora (abrió su closet con su magia y de hecho tenía 5 alforjas preparadas de nuestros tamaños) prepare lo necesario para el viaje de ida y vuelta, si todo sale bien volveríamos antes que sea de noche y nadie notara que nos fuimos.

Sweetie: 0.0 hay por celestia de verdad lo tenía todo planeado ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

Flurry: umm cumplí 5 no hace mucho °n° ¿no recuerdas ya mi fiesta?

Sweetie: ¬.¬ flurry admítelo, no eres una niña de 5 años eres un alicornio malvado estratega reencarnado en el cuerpo de una pequeña potra princesa.

Flurry: bueno quien sabe, (sonrió y saco un sombrero de dictador para clocárselo) quizás sea cierto, al fin y al cabo también tengo planes armados para patear a mis padres en caso de que quiera tomar el poder… (ook que todas nos le quedamos viendo casi con terror así que suspiro y nos miró) -_- chicas era broma, amo mucho a mis padres como para hacer algo así.

Rising: oh no seas tonta flurry (sonreí nerviosa) ya sabíamos que era una broma, solo te seguíamos el juego jeje.

Bloom: -_- nop, yo en definitiva me la creí.

Scoot: -.- y yo.

Sweetie: ¬_¬ yo no, yo de hecho lo vi hecho.

Flurry: T-T son malvadas saben, aprovecharse de una inocente potra de 5 años de esa forma… como sea vámonos de una vez.

Todas nos pusimos nuestras alforjas y en mi caso asegure a elis bajo la alforja para que no terminara cortando la correa de la alforja -.- sip lo digo porque ya me paso, y una vez me descuide un poco y termine cortando la parte baja de mi ala y tengo que decir que dolió yyy mucho.

Bloom: (me miro acomodando a elis) rising enserio deberías de compárale alguna funda de una vez, podrías seguir lastimándote si sigues así.

Flurry: (miro la daga con interés) rising ¿puedo verla un momento?

Rising: claro, pero ten mucho cuidado flurry es de verdad extremadamente filosa.

Saque la daga con cuidado y flurry la tomo de mi boca con su magia mirándola de cerca.

Flurry: umm curioso, se parece a una que vi hace un tiempo en un foro de misterios.

Rising: ¡flurry! (de inmediato la agarre de los hombros) ¡dime más de eso por favor, es más si tienes el foro registrado mejor!

Flurry: (sonrió un poco) te lo diré cuando volvamos, y la verdad es una daga muy bonita (movida por la curiosidad la tomo y corto una de las patas de una silla como si fuera mantequilla) 0.0 guao pensé que solo se trabaría en la capa pero no bromeabas con eso de mega filosa (me la devolvió y sonrió contenta) jiji bien ya tenemos una guardiana en caso que algo pase.

Rising: (guarde la daga de nuevo) bueno para eso he estado entrenando con luna, para saber defenderme en caso de que algo pase, °u° en fin ¡Andando Todas!

Dejamos por si descubrían que no estábamos una nota en el cuarto de flurry y luego de una manera que solo flurry sabe salimos por un pasadizo secreto que daba a las afueras del castillo.

Sweetie: 0_0 ¿cómo…?

Flurry: ¬-¬ es secreto no preguntes, solo lo sabía.

* * *

Hiiii, TuT sip, es oficial que vuelvo a tener mi internet con todas las de la ley... xD rayos que ya era hora, tenia un montón que descargar pendiente... -w- no sé si algunos lo verán pero me puse a ver el comic 'when the demons awake' de j5a4 en youtube y quede fregadamente picado por en donde lo dejo... en fin.

-w- porque el ácido estaba patentado como 'solo en caso de sospechas del dragón del apocalipsis en la zona'... xD viejo care es un pegaso, no creo que este muy interesado en aprender hechizos que jamás va a poder usar, ¬w¬ y heal es una unicornio de palabra así que nie, nadie más sabe el hechizo que sorrow le enseño... xD diablos meto eso de esqueletos monta arañas y aparte de una pegaso con un infarto aun dentro de una daga algunos cuantos lectores, más probablemente de género femenino me quieran caer a patadas, aunque ya de por si me tendrán las ganas pero en fin.

Con respecto a el nuevo jefe... ... ... ¬w¬ puede que te complazca un poco más pronto de lo que esperabas viruz.


	104. ¡Rising!

Jeje… jiji… jajaja… ¡jajajajaja! ¡Hiahahahahahaha!

O_O amm bueno, esto es vergonzoso pero nuestro querido Ghost entro en un estado de psicosis y comenzó a apuñalear un muñeco en especifico con un tenedor de plástico por pelado así que de momento mejor los dejo con el cap… ATT: la cordura expulsada de la cabeza de Ghost.

* * *

.

Cap 104: ¡Rising!

Una vez ya fuera del castillo las invite a tomar una malteada ya que aún faltaba para que saliera el tren, y luego fuimos todas a la estación, si se preguntan de dónde saco el dinero es que las cosa de elis y sorrow me las dieron a mí y entre esas los collares de elis de la espada alada, el collar que la princesa les dio los cuales no me quitaba junto al colgante de mi madre y un mega montón de bits que no gastaba para nada más que esas cosas ya que tenía técnicamente hospedaje y las 3 comidas en el castillo de manera gratuita.

En fin, al llegar el tren a appaloosa ya estaba por partir así que las tres volamos scoot y yo llevando a sweetie y a applebloom, -_- a mí me tocó la última y vaya que estaba rellenita.

Bloom: ¬.¬ hey no estoy gorda.

Rising: -_- si yo no dije nada.

Bloom: (se cruzó de cascos y miro a otro lado) pero lo pensaste.

Scoot: uff 0-o pues yo te digo que sweetie no está exactamente esbelta, rayos como pesas sweetie.

Sweetie: -_- scoot no es que yo pese, es que tu apenas te mantienes a ti misma en el aire, ya enserio que debería de pedirle a rainbow que te ayude con tu entrenamiento.

Flurry: como sea entremos al vagón de carga antes que nos descubran.

Todas nos metimos dentro del vagón y luego nos escondimos entre la carga, al poco tiempo vino algún poni a revisar la carga pero por suerte no nos descubrió así que luego que se fuera nos relajamos.

Flurry: jiji misión cumplida chicas, ahora solo falta pasar ponyville y luego desembarcamos en el bosque.

Rising: amm 0.o oigan ahora que lo pienso… ¿y que se supone que hagamos si nos encontramos a esa cosa que ataco a los trabajadores?

Scoot: -_- eso es obvio (reviso sus alforjas y saco una cámara) tomarle una foto y huir por nuestras vidas como las potras cobardes que somos.

Sweetie: (levanto una pata) otra cosa ¿no se supone que ponyville es territorio de espectros todavía?

Flurry: (se rasco la cabeza) bueno de hecho lo era, pero leí por allí que por algún motivo todo ser viviente huyo del pueblo, nadie sabe la razón y no han enviado a un equipo de búsqueda a la zona por lo que aún no lo han asegurado pero relativamente debería de ser seguro.

Bloom: ¬-¬ enserio flurry ¿cómo le haces para enterarte de todas estas cosas?

Flurry: -_- nunca me dejan salir del castillo así que me la mantengo en internet todo el día leyendo chismes, reportajes o en juegos, de hecho tenía desde que llegue con mis padres al castillo de nuevo que no salía ósea hace ya 4 meses.

Rising: jeje -u- a eso le llamo yo tener tiempo libre.

Flurry: ¬.¬ si pero es muy aburrido… (se cruzó de cascos un poco molesta) por eso me la paso haciendo bromas, para divertirme un poco y aunque sea entretenerme intentando huir de wiss.

Scoot: uff hay que tener valor para provocar a wiss flurry, y hablando de ella ¿dónde se supone que estaba? ¿no es tu niñera? -_- Debería de haber estado vigilándote.

Flurry: oh eso, ¬u¬ le pedí que me buscara una alma plateada en el mercado para hacerle un regalo a mis padres y ella fue a buscarla.

Bloom: 0-o ¿pero qué rayos es eso? ¿acaso tan siquiera existe algo a…? ohh -w- ya veo potra lista, la mandaste a buscar algo que no existe.

Flurry: (asintió alegre) sip, y conociéndola tardara como nada hasta darse cuenta que la engañe así tenemos un buen tiempo para ir y venir.

Sweetie: -_- siento decepcionarlas pero si existe y de hecho lo venden en el mercado del imperio, es una flor exótica que solo nace una vez al año en los páramos del imperio de cristal, lo sé porque rarity la estuvo buscando por un tiempo cuando estábamos sin hacer nada.

Flurry: o.o hay rayos prepárense para morir cuando volvamos.

Bien ahora si estaba aterrada y no del viaje que estábamos haciendo si no dé el tener que volver al castillo.

El tren siguió por unas horas hasta que al final tuvimos ponyville a la vista y decidimos bajar, todas subimos al techo de nuevo, tomamos a nuestras pasajeros y luego abrimos las alas, el viento fue suficientemente fuerte para que las tres nos separáramos sin problema del techo y solo usamos nuestras alas para frenar y al final aterrizar a las afueras de ponyville.

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando al pueblo por un tiempo así que me dio curiosidad eso.

Rising: ¿este es su lugar de nacimiento?

Scoot: agg sip, aquí es done vivíamos antes de que todo comenzara… quien diría que algún día lo veríamos en estas condiciones.

Ella hablaba de que el pueblo la verdad estaba hecho ruinas, no solo basura por todos lados si no que algunas casas estaban destruidas, otras quemadas, él una vez brillante castillo que vi en las noticias que pertenecía a twilight no tenía una solo pizca de brillo ya, en fin era de verdad una ruina.

Rising: es mejor que nos apresuremos en ir al lugar antes que noten que no estamos, TnT aunque igual wiss nos va a descubrir y a asesinar sin duda.

Flurry: wuaa (comenzó a mirar a todos lados maravillada) ¡esto es genial! (señalo al bosque muy emocionada) ¿Eso es lo que llaman bosque? ¡Es mucho más genial de lo que vi por internet! ¡Incluso el olor y sonidos son muy diferentes a lo que imaginaba!

Bloom: 0.o amm flurry, de casualidad ¿antes habías salido del imperio?

Flurry: -.- solo cuando íbamos a visitar a tía twilight al castillo de ponyville -_- y no salía del castillo, así que si, creo que es mi primera vez fuera de un castillo.

Sweetie: ejeje genial (ya se miraba como cadáver) ahora somos secuestra princesas, T-T flurry espero disfrutes nuestra última salida por que después de esto no creo que volvamos a salir de prisión jamás.

Flurry: ¬-¬ no es un secuestro si yo vine voluntaria, además soy princesa puedo sacarlas al fin y al cabo si quiero.

Scoot: (la señalo) punto, °u° hey ¿qué dicen si después de ir al bosque nos pasamos por ponyville ya que estamos aquí?

Flurry: por mí no hay problema, de hecho mi plan original era volver por los trenes de canterlot que está a unas 2 horas caminando desde ponyville.

Rising: umm bueno (mire un reloj que tenía en un casco) umm son las 10 horas así que podemos explorar hasta 14 horas y luego volver a canterlot, con suerte llegamos al imperio a eso de las 20 horas y nos salvamos de que nos maten a base de castigos… ooh ¬-¬ nos laven el cerebro de nuevo.

Sweetie: ¬.¬ rising, no estamos acostumbradas a la hora militar, en español por favor.

Rising: -_- son las 10, tenemos hasta las 2 y con suerte llegamos a eso de las 9 al imperio ¿feliz?

Todas en ese momento me respondieron a la vez - aah así si te entendemos-

Rising: °u° como sea, tenemos el tiempo contado así que andando que yo quiero ver esa cosa que mencionaban en el reportaje.

Todas nos pusimos en marcha al bosque y admito que flurry me dio un poco de risa, era literalmente la potra más curiosa que vi en mi vida, nos preguntaba hasta por los insectos del bosque y explotamos de risa cuando una rana salto a su melena y ella comenzó a correr en círculos mientras gritaba e intentaba quitarse una rana… … -u- que había saltado fuera de su melena desde hace muuucho rato, de hecho me recordó un poco a elis con las arañas.

Seguimos caminando por las vías por un buen rato hasta que al final flurry nos dijo que paráramos.

Flurry: umm (miro a los alrededores con un casco en su mentón) aquí debería de ser donde ellos estuvieron, (señalo a huellas de muchos ponis marcadas en el suelo) hay pasos de ponis solo en esta área así que tiene que ser aquí.

Scoot: -_- genial una princesa sabueso, pero como sea, no se nota como un lugar frio ni nada de lo que contaban esos trabajadores de hecho está bastante tranquilo… O.O demasiado tranquilo, ya ni se escuchan a los insectos del bosque.

Rising: (me senté cerrando los ojos y llevando mis cascos atrás de mis orejas para escuchar mejor) umm de hecho chicas es cierto, no hay ni un solo sonido en los alrededores, es como si solo se hubieran desvanecido.

Bloom: (comenzó a sudar un poco) amm creo que al final si fue una mala idea el venir chicas.

Sweetie: jeje -u- applebloom no seas cobarde, solo es una tontería de internet ¿de verdad crees que algo como eso pueda existir?

Scoot: este… sweetie… (comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa) no dudo que algo así pueda existir, de hecho ¬-¬ ya vi unas cuantas cosas una más imposibles después de todo.

Flurry: la verdad es que es un poco raro… (comenzó a mirar a todos lados) ¿por qué los animales e insectos huirían de aquí?

Rising: esperen (movi mis orejas un poco y logre captar otro sonido no toda la vida se fue, de hecho capto algunos sonidos (señale a la derecha donde se miraban algunos árboles un poco raros y un tanto intimidantes) por allá.

Sweetie: jeje bien hecho mega chismosa, ahora movámonos y veamos que encontramos, si tenemos suerte podríamos encontrar a esa cosa dormida y tomarle una foto.

Bloom: rising amm ¿podrías blandir a elis… solo por un si acaso?

Rising: (levante mis hombros un poco) si quieres.

Saque a elis de debajo de las alforjas y la mantuve en mi boca mientras caminábamos por el bosque en dirección a donde apunte antes, pero la verdad estaba bastante lejos luna me había dicho que por algún motivo mi rango de radar era de hasta 2 kilómetros en espacios abiertos así que tardamos un poco en llegar a donde dije.

Pero si algo nos empezaba a preocupar un poco era el hecho que de verdad la temperatura estaba cayendo mientras nos acercábamos.

Bloom: c- c- chicas… (ya le estaban temblando un poco las patas) esto me parece una mala idea.

Rising: (hasta yo ya me estaba empezando a acobardar) amm ok esto de repente ya no parece tan divertido.

Flurry: (ella ya estaba comenzando a pegarse de mi) r- rising ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Rising: de hecho esta cerca, s- sigamos chicas, ya es tarde para solo volver, en caso de peligro podemos solo salir de aquí volando.

Acobardadas pero al final seguimos avanzando hasta que encontramos algo que en definitiva no queríamos ver, mientras íbamos caminando más profundo nos encontrábamos con cuerpos de animales despedazados por todo el sitio, flurry se subió en mi lomo pero decidimos seguir y paramos solo cuando encontramos los cuerpos de varios ponis todos despedazados y con partes de su carne faltantes para nuestro terror.

Scoot: (Se paró frente a todas) chicas es suficiente exploración volvamos antes que nos metamos en algo bastante malo.

Flurry: (estaba en total pánico y a punto de llorar) p-p-p- por favor y-y-ya volvamos.

Rising: (la verdad ya tenía ganas de vomitar y estaba aterrada también) p- p- pensé que esto solo era un mito de internet, n- nunca pensé que veríamos algo así.

Bloom: (ella al verme temblar nos abrazó a flurry y a mí pero también estaba temblando) bien salgamos de aquí y avisemos a alguno de los adultos de esto.

Todas asentimos y dimos media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso y por un rato estuvo todo tranquilo pero de la nada las risas se escucharon y mis orejas saltaron en advertencia, en ese momento todas nos detuvimos asustadas.

Sweetie: ¿r- r- rising q-q- que fue eso?

Rising: (las mire en pánico) ¡Corraaaan!

Rayos la verdad podía escuchar el sonido acercarse a una velocidad aterradora y a pesar que todas corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos esa cosa nos alcanzaba, en un momento todas nos vimos envueltas por esa niebla oscura y podía sentirla como entraban en mis huesos y las extrañas voces no se hicieron esperar, era aún peor que cuando ayude a sorrow, a diferencia de esa vez no sentía la pena y el dolor venir de ellas, si no que más bien podía sentir el odio y la ira que transmitían esas voces.

Aceleramos aún más nuestra corrida y algunas de nosotras comenzamos a gritar para intentar acallar las voces pero no servía de mucho, de igual forma las escuchábamos claramente como si gritaran directamente en nuestras cabezas.

Todas nos detuvimos al ver que delante de nosotras, tal como decía la noticia las sombras se acumularon y pudimos mirar una creatura formarse de entre ellas, estaba parada sobre sus patas traseras y era un poco alta, no podíamos mirarla bien ya que las sombras la cubrían pero si pudimos mirar esas garras en cada una de sus patas que brillaban con el brillo de la sangre en ellas y además cada pata y algunas partes de su cuerpo eran resaltabas por un brillo azul que eran visibles en esa intensa niebla.

Esa cosa abrió sus ojos y al ver a ellos me arrepentí, eran unos afilados ojos rojos que nos miraban como un depredador mirando a su presa.

Esa cosa agito su cabeza y delante nuestro cayo un pedazo de la cabeza de un poni, esa cosa había estado comiendo cuando nos detectó y vino a cazarnos… ahora si estábamos en problemas.

Empuje a las chicas para que corriéramos en un intento de huir y ellas reaccionaron y comenzamos a correr todas gritando del miedo, mire para detrás a donde estaba la creatura y esta solo nos miraba como nos alejábamos, me alegre por eso un poco ya que al parecer no nos perseguiría, pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Solo le basto un salto para pasar sobre nosotras y si no fuera porque nos tiramos al suelo nuestras cabezas habrían rodado, esa cosa se quedó arreguindada del árbol frente a nosotras y bloom reacciono a tiempo para saltar y rodar agarrando a sweetie en entre sus cascos salvándose así ambas de ser aplastadas por esa cosa.

Todas nos levantamos e intentamos correr, pero para nuestro terror ninguna pudo mover sus patas y al ver a ellas era la misma niebla que nos rodeaba la que nos sostenía, esa cosa se acercó a nosotras a paso lento casi como si disfrutara del momento y en un desespero di el peor grito ultrasónico que di en mi vida.

Gracias al cielo funciono, esa cosa se llevó sus garras a su cabeza y pudimos escuchar por sobre las rizas y demás el grito de dolor de esa cosa.

La niebla que nos retenía nos soltó y nosotras aprovechamos para salir corriendo, logramos salir de esa niebla y seguir corriendo hasta que llegamos a ponyville.

Scoot: ¡escondámonos en la casa de shy!

Ni me pregunten a donde corrí, yo solo las seguí hasta que todas llegamos a una cabaña en un pésimo estado, pero al menos la puerta estaba intacta así que entramos, cerramos la puerta y la aseguramos con un mueble grande que arrastramos entre todas.

Todas nos escondimos bajo uno de los muebles de la casa y solo esperamos cubiertas rogando porque esa cosa no nos encontrara, cayo la noche y nosotras solo temblamos bajo el mueble hasta que al final decidimos salir y relajarnos un poco o al menos a intentarlo porque ninguna decía nada a excepción de flurry quien lloraba aterrada siendo abrazada por applebloom.

Mire un momento a mi alrededor y la verdad era un verdadero desastre la casa, habían marcas de garras por todas las paredes, puertas y piso, había mucha… pero muuucha popo de animales ya viejo pero gracias a celestia que no apestaba por que las ventanas estaban abiertas, los muebles de la misma estaban rasgados con el algodón regado por toda la habitación, muchos de los estantes y adornos de la casa estaban regados por el suelo… en resumen un verdadero desastre pero al menos podíamos relajarnos un poco y use eso para intentar animar un poco el ambiente.

Rising: (suspire aliviada) agg vaya creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con fluttershy cuando volvamos a verla... digo solo tienen que mirar su casa, -.- los ponis hacen en los retretes, no en el suelo de su casa.

Bien al menos eso funciono para que hasta flurry me mirara con cara de estas bromeando ¿cierto?

Sweetie: (se limpió las lágrimas y me miro un poco molesta) rising no es sitio ni lugar para bromas, esto es bastante serio, (la vi de nuevo caer en desesperación) esa cosa puede encontrarnos de nuevo y... (Rompió a llorar de nuevo) ¡No Quiero Ser Comida Tan Joven!

Rising: "rayos porque tuvo que mencionar eso" (literalmente me trague el miedo y medio sonreí) V- vamos sweetie ya a esa cosa la espantamos y dejamos atrás en el bosque n- no hay forma que nos encuentre ya.

Scoot: ¡rising solo cállate ya! ¿Que no te das cuenta que de verdad podríamos todas morir devoradas por esa cosa? ¡Diablos no quiero ni siquiera el imaginarme como sería el ver cómo nos comen una a una! ¡Así Que Cállate De Una Maldita Vez!

Ella comenzó a respirar agitada y al verme solo abrió los ojos en grande y desvió su mirada tapándose la boca con sus cascos… ella no quería saberlo… pero yo si sabía lo que se sentía y el solo pensarlo me hizo partirme en pedazos frente a todas.

Rising: (no podía evitar el temblar y llorar mirando a scoot) ¿d- de verdad crees que lo hago s- solo por estupidez scoot? Solo… (Tome un poco de aire para intentar calmarme) solo quería calmarlas un poco… p- para pensar cómo salir de esta… ¿c- crees que de verdad no sé qué podríamos morir aquí?

Scoot: y- yo… yo lo si…

A pesar de que la escuche ya era tarde para eso.

Rising: (en ese momento estaba ya hiperventilada y mis patas traseras me fallarlo y caí sentada) yo… yo sé bien como es el ver a alguien a quien adoras ser devorado frente a ti scoot… y… y si s- soy sincera no podría soportar el pasar por lo mismo de nuevo… preferiría cortarme el cuello aquí mismo que volver a vivir algo así.

Flurry: (me miro aterrada) ¿r- rising? ¿q- q- que te sucede?

La verdad estaba intentando parame pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por el miedo, por mi cabeza solo pasaban las imágenes de mis padres y familia siendo destrozados uno a uno, el olor a sangre que inundaba la habitación, los gritos de dolor de cada uno de ellos mientras esas cosas los masticaban frente a mí que no podía hacer más que temblar… pero luego todo se puso peor cuando cada cuerpo fue reemplazado por el de cada una de nosotras y aun esas bestias se volvieron esa cosa que nos persiguió y nos devoraba a cada una de nosotras disfrutando cada bocado de cada una, cuando ese pensamiento paso por mi cabeza no pude aguatar las ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento intente por lo menos el voltearme pero mi cuerpo no me dio más que para abrir la boca y comenzar a vomitar - ¡Rising! - todas lo gritaron y tanto sweetie como scoot corrieron para ayudarme.

Sweetie: (me comenzó a mover al verme desorientada) ¡Rising tienes que calmarte! ¡Solo cierra los ojos y respira hondo!

Tenía la cabeza tan pesada que apenas si razonaba, ya ni las miraba a ellas si no que solo miraba cadáveres devorados hablándome mientras esa cosa se acercaba a mí con aun pedazos de ellas en su boca y yo solo comencé a disculparme una y otra vez.

Flurry: (corrió a donde yo estaba a abrazarme) perdón.

Fue lo último que oí antes que todo se oscureciera a mi alrededor, pero la verdad nada paro… aún seguía escuchándolos, seguía escuchando los desgarradores gritos de dolor, seguía viéndolos en mi cabeza y solo me pude enrollar e intentar tapar mis orejas con mis cascos mientras apretaba mis ojos rogando que todo se detuviera pero nada lo hacía, todo continuo hasta que me sentí… cálida.

Rising: (en ese momento abrí los ojos solo para mirarme entre los cascos de una linda pegaso celeste de melena y cola vinotinto con ojos verdes quien me abrazaba con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¿e- e- elis?

Elis: (se rio un poco) jeje ¿acaso conoces a otra pegaso tan linda como yo? (me abrazo aún mas) rising debes de calmarte pequeña, todo solo está en tu cabeza, nada de lo que vez o escuchas es verdad, las niñas y tu están bien.

Rising: (la abrace aún más fuerte mientras lloraba en su pecho) e- elis, t- tengo miedo… miedo de que lo que antes le paso a mis padres se repita… n- no… no creo… no creo que pueda aguantar algo así otra vez elis.

Elis: shh… tranquila rising… (me cubrió entre sus alas y los gritos pararon) nada va a pasarles… pero para eso deben de ser valientes, puede que lo mires como algo imposible pero si se mantienen firmes y luchan con todo lo que tengan no hay nada en este mundo que no puedan superar.

Rising: (ambas pasamos un rato más abrazadas hasta que me calme un poco y la mire sonriendo un poco) elis, me alegro de volver a verte.

Elis: °u° a mí también me alegra el poder hablarte de nuevo rising, así sea solo por un momento.

Rising: ¿u- un momento? (de solo escucharla la tristeza me invadió y mis orejas cayeron) ¿a qué te refieres con solo un momento?

Elis: agg (suspiro un poco decaída y acaricio mi melena) rising es solo por lo que hizo la pequeña flurry que pudimos encontrarnos de nuevo, pero me temo que es solo temporal, una vez despiertes será como los últimos meses, no poder hacer más que solo oírte y orar por tu felicidad pequeña… (Me limpio las lágrimas en ese momento) pero no dejemos que eso arruine nuestro encuentro ¿bien? ambas estamos bien y eso es lo que importa así que regálame una sonrisa… (Se paró dando un brinco mientras reía) ¡y arriba esas ánimos! Jajaja.

Rising: (bien eso en definitiva funciono porque me comencé a reír un poco al verla hacer eso) jeje la misma elis de siempre, gracias por eso elis, y tienes razón… no puedo solo darme por vencida tan rápido.

Elis: (me ayudo a levantar) así me gusta verte potra loca, (sonrió con mucha picardía) ahora mejor me cuentas como es eso del potro que no le podías quitar la vista de encima ¿vale?

Rising: 0_0 pero como…

Elis: -u- ¿bajo tu ala recuerdas? (comenzó a frotar sus cascos) Ahora escúpelo.

Rising: n- no es que me guste… (me cruce de cascos admito un poco apenada) es solo que es un poco lindo y es todo.

Elis: (sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras me miraba) oh con qué lindo ¿eh? Así que al final si te gusta.

Rising: (me sonroje y bastante) no es que me guste, es solo que fue muy amable conmigo y la verdad era bastante tierno, me gusto bastante hablar con él porque me hizo olvidar un rato lo mal que me sentía en ese momento.

Elis: -w- vamos rising, a eso se le llama gustar, (agito un casco) ¬_¬ no es como que ya te enamoraras pero aun así es un avance (sonrió de nuevo) y eso me alegra bastante.

En ese momento la vi de nuevo comenzar a desaparecer, pero esta vez ella solo sonrió confiada mientras me miraba.

Elis: busca tu felicidad rising, eso es lo único de lo que te tienes que ocupar, no te obsesiones tanto conmigo y en vez de eso… ¬w¬ ve a por el potro.

Rising: (me limpie una lagrima mientras le sonreí) no te preocupes por eso tonta, puedo seguir buscando una forma de sacarte y ser feliz a la vez (me sonroje un poco) ¡Y Ya Te Dije Que No Me Gusta De Esa Forma!

En ese momento todo de nuevo se volvió oscuro y sentí un terrible frio comenzando a preocuparme, al comenzar a sentir mi cuerpo abrí los ojos y me senté pero en vez de mirar a esa cosa me vi metida en una tina para un segundo después ser embestida por las 4 quienes lloraban mientras me abrazaban.

Scoot: (me apretó fuerte del cuello) ¡rising de verdad siento mucho lo que dije, me deje llevar por el miedo y por mi culpa!… por mi culpa… ¡Lo Siento Tanto Rising!

Bloom: (Me abrazo por la espalda) ¡rising todas estamos bien nada nos ha pasado así que no tienes nada de que disculparte!

Sweetie: ¡por favor rising reacciona!... (me abrazaba por el costado izquierdo) ¡no puedes solo dejarnos te lo suplico!

Flurry: (ella estaba agarrada a mi cabeza) ¡castígame por haberlas metido en todo esto pero por favor no nos dejes rising, tenemos que volver todas al imperio!

La verdad al tenerlas a todas así solo pude decir una cosa.

Rising: x_x a…i…re.

Applebloom me estaba apretando tanto que no podía respirar y ya estaba poniéndome morada por la falta del mismo y gracias al cielo entendieron lo que dije y me soltaron dejándome así respirar.

Rising: (intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras hablaba) aag a mi aag también agg me agg alegra agg verlas aag y también aag lo siento aag por agg preocuparlas.

Sweetie: 0.0 hay rayos creo que applebloom casi la mata.

Bloom: (se rasco la cabeza un poco apenada) amm bien creo que no pude controlar mi fuerza y me pase un poquito… siento eso rising 0n0 pero es que me tenías muy preocupada.

Scoot: (bajo su cabeza llorando un poco) de verdad lo siento rising.

Rising: (ya un poco más recuperada me levante temblando un poco) uff ya deja eso scoot, no fue tu culpa, solo estabas aterrada al igual que todas, (me abrace a mí misma) ¿y por qué hace tanto frio así? que yo recuerde aquí el ambiente era al menos cálido.

Flurry: amm bueno… (comenzó a chocas sus cascos un poco apenada) digamos que como no despertabas de mi hechizo de sueño la única opción que vimos era el mojarte con agua fría yyy por eso estas en una tina toda mojada ¬-¬ aunque ahora también nosotras lo estamos.

Sweetie: (me arropo con una toalla) toma sécate con eso.

Rising: (tome la toalla con un casco y comencé a secarme) gracias… a todas me refiero, por haberme cuidado.

Flurry: (me miro muy preocupada) ¿estas segura que ya estás bien? (bajo sus orejas decaída) ¿que te paso rising?

Rising: (baje yo también las orejas) mejor nos saltamos eso flurry, ya en otro momento podemos hablarlo pero no ahora, lo menos que necesitamos es que me vuelva loca de nuevo.

Bloom: (me agarro de los hombros y claramente se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar) rising necesitamos que nos lo digas exactamente para evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar, no quiero mirarte así nunca más rising, de verdad nos asustaste… si no es porque te detuvimos te abrías… (apretó sus cascos en mis hombros llorando un poco) te abrías atravesado la garganta con elis a ti misma.

Rising: (vale ahora si estaba sorprendida) ¡p- pe- pero de que hablas! ¡Si ni podía moverme!... Recuerdo el disculparme como loca pero eso fue lo único que… (al ver que todas me miraron con ganas de llorar entendí que no bromeaban) yo… (comencé a llorar un poco también) "ahora entiendo por qué elis intervino" lo siento chicas, pero es que los recuerdos de ese día me comenzaron a bombardear y no solo eso, también las miraba a ustedes como… (Apreté mis cascos en el piso) las comencé a mirar como si ya lo peor hubiera pasado y no lo pude soportar… de verdad lo siento.

Scoot: (se limpió las lágrimas un poco) prometo jamás en mi vida volver a decir algo así rising, pero por favor te suplico que prometas jamás volver a hacer algo así.

Rising: (me limpie las lágrimas y les sonreí) lo pro… (en ese momento salte a la espalda de scoot con el elis en la boca justo a tiempo para desviar las garras de esa cosa de cortarla y de inmediato volver a gritar y confundirlo) ¡Corran!

Ni lo pensamos dos veces antes de todas salir corriendo del baño y salir de la casa saltando por una de las ventanas pero esa cosa sí que era persistente por que atravesó la pared de la casa y comenzó a perseguirnos de nuevo.

Flurry: ¿pero qué rayos? (estaba volando lo más rápido que podía sobre nosotras) ¡esta vez no sentí el frio de antes! ¿y cómo rayos es que nos encontró? Si no encendimos ninguna luz ni nada.

Bloom: (Ella corría lo más que podía) ¡debió de seguir nuestras voces y no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia porque estamos mojadas!

Scoot: (miro hacia detrás mientras volaba) ¡sweetie a la derecha!

Sweetie a pesar de estar corriendo salto como le dijo scoot a la derecha justo a tiempo para esquivar las garras de esa cosa que cayo y las clavo en el suelo.

Flurry: ¡Vayamos Al Castillo De Tía Twilight Recuerdo Que Una Vez La Oí Hablar De Una Barrera Que Lo Protegía!

Y vaya que todas supimos correr al castillo de cristal que se miraba en la lejanía, pero esa cosa no nos lo iba a permitir, de un momento a otro paso por encima de todas y se paró justo frente a todas gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, en ese momento nos vimos obligadas a frenar, esa cosa solo se quedó mirándonos donde estaba parada al igual que nosotras la mirábamos.

Sweetie: (comenzó a mirar a todos lados) chicas no hay de otra que pasarlo si queremos llegar al castillo.

Flurry: 0_o ¡estás loca sweetie! (señalo a esa cosa con ambos cascos) ¡Que Acaso No Has Visto A Esa Cosa? ¡Como Intentemos Enfrentarla Podemos Despedirnos De La Vida!

Bloom: flurry tiene razón, (ella al igual que todas no le despegaba la vista a esa cosa) es demasiado para nosotras, solo volvamos y busquemos algún otro sitio.

Rising: más que de acuerdo con bloom, volvamos y escondámonos en algún otro lado.

Y tal como si esa cosa entendiera lo que dijimos cada puerta de casa e incluso las ventanas y callejones fue rodeado por una intensa oscuridad como si fueran muros y solo el paso de enfrente que era donde esa cosa estaba parada sobre sus dos patas permanecía abierto, ahora si no había escapatoria.

Scoot: bien cambio de planes, (se preparó para pelear aun si temblaba) lo pasamos a la fuerza y corremos al castillo, ¬-¬ y no digan sus ideas en alto porque en definida esa cosa es inteligente yyy nos entiende.

Flurry: 0-0 celestia guárdanos bajo tus alas y luna defiéndenos con tu espada de justicia.

Sweetie: (se paró frente a flurry temblando) flurry quédate detrás de mí.

Rising: (tome a elis en mi boca y me prepare también mirando a applebloom y a scoot) parece que entre las tres nos tocara el cuerpo a cuerpo, ni intenten bloquear o les aseguro que las aplastara.

Bloom: (al igual que nosotras temblaba aterrada pero sonreía) ¡sweetie contamos con tu magia!

Y ni bien decir eso todas nos lanzamos en contra de esa cosa, scoot voló más rápido que yo y le aventó a la cara un periódico que había en el suelo distrayéndolo mientras que yo intente cortar en su cara pero lo más que pude lograr fue quitar un poco la capa de sombras mientras que tuve que de inmediato esquivar un zarpazo de esa cosa dándole así la oportunidad a bloom de saltar y para nuestra sorpresa dio una vuelta en el aire y pateo con todo en la abertura que hice a las sombras que le quite.

En ese momento esa cosa rugió de nuevo y al abrir la boca… esta vez fue sweetie la que actuó estallando su boca y haciéndolo retroceder, de inmediato todas corrimos y lo pasamos pero esa cosa simplemente no se rindió, volvió a perseguirnos y esta vez sí nos sobrepasó en cada aspecto.

Nos pasó y se detuvo delante de nosotras pero esta vez vi sus garras goteando sangre y un intenso dolor comenzó a hacerse sentir en mis costado haciéndome gritar y no solo a mí, a todas esa cosa nos había dado y nos degustó al lamer sus garras.

Sweetie apretó su costado herido y grito encendiendo así su cuerno y creando un tremendo estallido en la cara de esa cosa, pero eso apenas si logro quitar una pequeña parte de las sombras que cubrían su rostro que basto para que miráramos un poco de pelaje negro.

Como si la explosión no hubiera servido de nada, esa cosa estiro sus garras y miro a sweetie, en ese momento tanto yo como scoot y applebloom saltamos frente a ella y las tres tomamos a elis entre los cascos para apenas si lograr resistir el golpe que estaba por darle.

Intente de nuevo un grito ultra sónico para quitárnoslo de encima, pero esa cosa de verdad era inteligente para nuestro pesar ya que tapó sus orejas y las sombras se concentraron un sus orejas logrando resistir el ataque y antes de tan siquiera darnos cuenta ya sweetie y yo teníamos otro corte solo que en mi flanco esta vez y sweetie en un hombro.

Rising: (apreté un ojo por el dolor) ¿pero cómo nos dio si no se movió de ahí?

Flurry: (grito a todo pulmón desde el aire) ¡Salteeeeen!

Al hacerlo solo pudimos ver una cuchilla de oscuridad que paso bajo nuestras patas y termino cortando la pared de una de las casas.

Bloom: O.O por celestial ¡Puede controlar a de esa forma las sombras? ¡Pensé que solo se defendía con ellas!

Scoot: (golpeo sus cascos contra el suelo) ¡Esa Cosa Esta Jugando Con Nosotras!

Flurry: ¡Tenemos...!

Flurry no termino de hablar cuando algo la golpeo y la hizo caer del aire, scoot logro atraparla antes que golpeara el suelo, pero al verla llorando y agarrándose su abdomen nos comenzamos a preocupar y era con razón ya que tenía un corte que sangraba como nada.

Sweetie: (la agarro de la cabeza) ¡Flurry aguanta!

Bloom: (apartó los cascos de flurry para revisar) ¡Hay Que Irnos Ya, Es Profunda!

En ese momento comencé a gritar y sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a atacar a esa cosa con elis pero por más cortes que hacía como luna me había enseñado no me servía de nada, esa cosa solo esquivaba sin problema alguno hasta que ya ni se molestó en esquivar y dejo a las sombras el protegerlo o eso pensaba pero fui recibida con un zarpazo justo en el pecho que ni tiempo de gritar me dio antes de terminar chocando contra una pared y cayendo al suelo.

Intente levantarme, pero no pude ni tan siquiera moverme y las chicas gritaron mi nombre, al ver que esa cosa se paró encima de mí y abrió su boca y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos… solo… sentí como esa cosa me enterró los dientes en un costado y grite como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho mientras sentía como me arranco un pedazo de carne para luego masticarla y tragar.

Las chicas intentaban llegar a donde estaba, pero esa cosa se los impedía con sus sombras, intente arrastrarme lejos, pero esa cosa sonrió y me piso la cola… era definitivo solo podía esperar a ser despedazada.

Rising: (comencé a llorar en ese momento) papa, mama, sorrow, elis, heal… perdóneme… no soy tan fuerte como ustedes.

Eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de sentir de nuevo las mordidas y como la carne de mi costado era arrancada con cada mordida.

* * *

_ Dios esto es simplemente de locos, no se si se enteraron pero la gran mayoría de Venezuela quedo a oscuras por 5 dias, en mi caso cerca de 120 horas sin energía eléctrica en mi vida… joder… ¬_¬ no saben lo que es tener verdaderas ganas de matar hasta que algo como eso les pasa, les juro que si me llegaran los de estados unidos y me ofrecen unírmeles para ir y hacer desastres allá en Miraflores (el lugar donde las basuras de políticos nuestros se la pasan… ósea el reemplazo de la casa blanca de usa en versión venezolana) me les uno con el gusto del mundo.

-_- es que literalmente fue como estar metido en un juego de fallout con todas las de la ley, el agua paso a ser un recurso difícil de obtener ya que no habían bombas para sacarla ni para poder purificarla y que fuera bebible ya que si llegas a tomar agua del grifo en mi país, ósea sin filtrar, vas fijo a parar a emergencias ya que de por si cuando la mandan esta el agua marrón del barro y demás… ¬_¬ y como si eso de por si no fuera suficiente terminamos bebiendo agua caliente ya que no había manera de enfriarla… ¬_¬ el hielo se acabo al 2do día después de todo… -.- y para aderezar aun mejor el pastel… había un calor infernal, literalmente nos estábamos cociendo vivos por culpa del gobierno y sus mierdas.

Esta de más decir que no pude usar mi pc en todo ese tiempo ya que como antes he dicho… xD soy un pelado así que no tenemos una planta para generar electricidad en casos como esos, -_- aunque aun si la hubiéramos tenido las cosas igual hubieran estado jodidas ya que en parte el país entero se congelo, no había forma de comprar cosas ya que hasta el efectivo aquí es escaso y por ello la gente lo vende… ¬_¬ literalmente, les pides una cantidad y tienes que pagarles un porcentaje a cambio de esa cantidad… -_- la ultima vez que me entere estaba a 500% ósea le pagabas a el que te fuera a dar el efectivo 5 veces la cantidad que el te estaba entregando, así que en resumen, no había electricidad para hacer trasferencias ni efectivo para pagar… xD ya en verdad nos faltaba poco para pagar con chapas de botellas.

En fin fueron 5 fregados días en que en verdad estaba a punto de volverme loco tanto por aburrimiento extremo, como por calor parejo y falta de sueño… -_- no es fácil dormir fuera de tu casa en una hamaca (chinchorro, cama de marinero o como sea que le digan en su país) por cinco días consecutivos cuando no estas acostumbrado a ello y menos duermes cuando tienes A) a tus padres… ¬_¬ a ambos padres roncándote en la oreja, B) tus abuelos maternos los cuales también son leones roncándote en el oído, C) un calor que ni el carajo sin siquiera la posibilidad de un ventilador, abanico o como le digan… y D) ¡Un jodido gallo con el reloj interno jodido ya que el bastardo se ponía a chillar a las 1, 1:30, 2, 2:30 3, 3: 30 y así hasta las 7 am que se callaba el pedazo de bicho feo ese… ¬_¬ estuve a punto de mandarle una pedrada pero la madre mía me paro por que el gallo era de un vecino muy amigo de la casa… … así que see… me volví en parte medio loco.

En fin, por dichas razones mi retraso en subir caps y creo que es más que entendible en este caso.

con respecto al cap... TnT no me odien por mi perversa mente... pero todo era necesario que pasara.

¬w¬ hey viruz, ¿que te esta pareciendo el espectro de 5 colas? 0.o y pos la pegaste con eso de las armas de ellas, fue solo que me puse a pensar en los puntos fuertes de cada una y se me ocurrieron esas armas para ellas 6, ¬_¬ y a ese no creo que lo entierren en el panteon de los heroes teniendo en cuenta que eran mas las leyes que rompia que el aire que respiraba... -_- vamos que ni a los nobles ese los respetaba y hasta los apaleaba... en todo caso seria considerado como un heroe renegado y no reconocido por la nobleza asi que no los dejarian enterrarlo alli.

0u0 bueno, en parte una del dio dinamico hizo aparicion asi que medio complacido Le Yo... ... ... 0-o sinceramente si sigues esos pasos no tengo ni pinche problema en dejarte las riendas hasta de mi nacion si las pides, con la vaina me le alzo yo a alguien que murio y se volvio a parar de la tumba con ganas de colocarse el sombrerito de dictador.


	105. ¿Una vida por otra?

Cap 105: ¿una vida por otra?

El dolor que tenía era tal que me estaba matando y esa cosa ni se molestó en al menos matarme para que no sufriera, más bien era todo lo contrario, comía pedazo por pedazo de mi carne eh incluso sentí como me arranco huesos pero se aseguraba de no matarme prolongando mi dolor y disfrutando del mismo.

Ya hubo un punto en el que simplemente no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar y deje caer mi cabeza, vi a las chicas gritar y llorar y solo me despedí mentalmente de ellas… pero una voz grito en lo profundo de mi cabeza y me saco de la estupidez, patee justo en el ojo a esa cosa con las fuerzas que tenía logrando separarla de mí y apenas si me pude poner de pie, mis costados no dejaban de doler así que mire a ellos y para mi dolor podía ver una marca de zarpazo en uno y en el otro un montón de sangre salir y parte de mi interior era claramente visible a través de los espacios de mis faltantes costillas en mi costado izquierdo algo que me aterro.

Decir que estaba fatal era muy poco para como estaba en ese momento, mis patas temblaban, mis costados ardían, respirar me era un infierno, apenas si podía ver manchas borrosas, y estaba desarmada en ese momento… pero se me había olvidado que había una cosa que aun podía hacer, apenas logre mover una de mis alas hasta mi oreja y tome de ella la pluma que guardián me regalo, lo único que me pidió era que lo usara solo si estaba en problemas y específicamente lejos tanto de sorrow como de elis, hizo mucho énfasis en eso algo que la verdad me extraño pero ahora ellos no estaban cerca y estaba muriendo así que era ahora o nunca.

Esa cosa solo miraba creo que con interés lo que estaba haciendo algo que me extraño la verdad pero lo ignore he hice tal y como me dijo guardián, deje la pluma en el suelo y como él me dijo las palabras vinieron solas a mi cabeza, no pude decirlas en voz alta pero al menos logre susurrarlas.

Rising: ser olvidado y repudiado por las eras, hoy ha llegado el tiempo que te levantes de tu exilio y vuelvas a caminar entre los vivos para recuperar la gloria de la cual fuiste despojado, oh olvidado levántate y ven a mi lado.

En ese momento parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las chicas pararon de gritar y estaban con la boca abierta, esa cosa seguía parada pero la sangre que resbalaba de su boca se detuvo de fluir, los sonidos de los insectos cesaron y aun el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció en se momento.

Un ataúd de metal color negro con cadenas y sellos se materializo frente a mí pero eso no era nada comparado al olor de la sangre y la intensa oscuridad que eran despedidas del mismo, trague lo que se llama hondo al ver esa cosa y ya me estaba peguntando si guardián había perdido los tornillos al darme esa cosa cuando esta hablo con una voz fría y aterradora.

¿?: ¿Eres tu niña quien se atrevió a despertarme de mi letargo?

Rising: (bien ya estaba más que aterrada la verdad) amm eso… supongo señor.

¿?: por qué razón lo has hecho.

Rising: bueno es que estoy en una situación desesperada y guardián me dio una pluma y me dijo que la usara en esos casos, disculpe si le moleste señor pero ¿podría hacerme un favor? (baje mis orejas comenzando a sollozar) sé que está mal que le pida un favor sin siquiera conocer su nombre pero de verdad estoy desesperada, algo nos atacó a mí y a mis amigas y es demasiado fuerte para nosotras, yo… yo… (ya en ese momento comencé a llorar) creo que estoy a punto de morir y si soy sincera no quiero hacerlo, no quiero morir pero tampoco quiero que mis amigas sean aún más lastimadas de lo que ya lo están, ¿podría por favor ayudarnos? Se lo suplico.

¿?: lo hare… pero solo con una condición.

Rising: ¿Qué es?

¿?: tu vida a cambio de la de ellas… esa es mi condición niña, tómalo o déjalo.

Eso la verdad me destrozo por completo, pero la verdad no podía esperarme otra cosa de parte de algo que la muerte me regalo supongo, así que lo mire muy decaída.

Rising: ¿no puede pedirme otra cosa?

¿?: una vida por otra niña, tómalo o déjalo.

Rising: (baje mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos llorando aún más) no quiero morir… snif hay muchas cosas que aun quiero hacer aún… snif quiero hacer muchas más cruzadas con las chicas, quiero comer un súper helado extra grande con todos mis amigos, quiero incluso tener un verdadero hogar otra vez… solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo… snif p- pero… supongo que es verdad lo que elis dijo esa vez… a veces la vida no te da lo que quieres… snif s- si no lo que mereces…(mire de nuevo al ataúd) está bien, acepto… mi vida si me juras que las salvaras a toda y no dejaras que las lastimen, (en ese momento mire de nuevo mi costado izquierdo a medio devorar) de igual forma ya yo estoy muerta como se mire.

¿?: ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

Rising: rising hope, ¿y que hay de ti?... al menos quiero saber el nombre de quien va a matarme.

¿?: Guardián caído riu… era antes llamado así, pero puedes decirme como quieras.

Rising: está bien riu, sálvalas a todas por favor.

Riu: coloca la pluma frente a ti en el ataúd y nuestro trato estará hecho rising hope.

Tome la pluma y camine hasta el ataúd y como dijo solo la puse sobre él, de uno en uno los sellos fueron estallando en pedazos para luego las cadenas derretirse y finalmente el ataúd comenzó a abrirse, de dentro me esperaba que saliera una creatura gigante y cubierta de sangre pero sorpresa la mía cuando en vez de eso lo que salió de allí fue un pequeño cuervo de un azul un poco oscuro con unas marcas tribales de color blancas alrededor de sus ojos y las plumas de sus alas emitían fuego de un color azul, este voló por el cielo un poco para después aterrizar en mi lomo.

En el momento que el aterrizo en mi lomo el tiempo se resumió, volví a escuchar a las chicas luchar por llegar a mí y esa cosa miro con precaución a riu, pero sobre todo volvía sentir ese dolor que tenía y no pude hacer más que caer al suelo acostada de abdomen y apenas si podía distinguir las formas de todos.

Riu: (voló frente a mi) la pérdida de sangre en tu sistema es masiva, solo quédate allí y no hagas nada.

No era tampoco como que pudiera hacer algo, solo me quede allí y mire como riu fue rodeado por flamas azules y se lanzó en contra de esa cosa escupiendo fuego o embistiéndola y con cada impacto las sombras eran eliminadas de su cuerpo mientras que este contraatacaba con cuchillas de sombras y demás pero fue lo último que vi antes de caer de lado inconsciente.

… … … … … … … … … …

No sé si estaba soñando o si solo de verdad morí, pero me vi a mí misma flotando en la nada, todo a mi alrededor era solo oscuridad y ya nada me dolía, eso me alivio un poco la verdad, al menos la muerte no era tan mala como imagine que sería… de hecho me sentía muy tranquila, al grado que solo cerré mis ojos y no hice ni pensé en más nada.

… … … … … … … … … …

¿?: ¡Maldito Pedazo De Basura Maloliente Y Llena De Porquería De Carroñero! ¡Como Mierdas Te Atreves A Intentar Algo Así Con Ella! ¡Puedes Despedirte Del Ojete De Tu Culo Porque Me Voy A Encargar De Partirte En Mil El Maldito Ojete Para Luego Meterte A Una Puta Trituradora!

¿?: ¡Y Quien Mierda Eres Tú Para Decirme Que Debo O No Hacer Maldito Pedazo De Carne Putrefacta! ¡Intenta Tan Siquiera Tocarme Por Obtener Lo Que Me Pertenece Y Me Encargare De Meterte La Cabeza Llena De Mierda Esa En La Vagina De Perra Que Tienes!

Ook al demonio la paz de antes, 0.o ¿solo quién rayos podría permanecer durmiendo tranquila si escuchas esa clase de palabras? ¿y solo que enfermos podrían decir semejantes cosas a otro poni?… o bueno lo que sean esos dos.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme nada más y nada menos que a elis y riu teniendo una linda y muy civilizada conversación entre ambos… -_- si es que a intentar meter una tubería en el trasero de un cuervo e intentar arrancar una cabeza a base de picotazos se podía llamar así… ¬-¬ quien diría que de verdad ambos intentarían dar cumplimiento a lo que dijeron antes.

Elis: (intento batear a riu con la tubería) ¡Maldito Pajarraco No Te Pienso Permitir Que Le Toques Ni Un Solo Pelo De Su Melena Me Oíste!

Riu: (esquivo la tubería para atacar con sus alas a su cuello) ¡Perra Del Demonio Se Supone Que Debías De Haber Muerto Hace Más De 2mil Años Maldita Anormal! ¿Que Acaso Ni La Muerte Quiso Tu Peste Con Ella?

Elis: (esquivo las alas de riu para luego patear a su cabeza) ¡La Jodí Tanto Que No Quiso Llevarme Parasito Con Alas! ¡Ahora Se Un Buen Parasito Por Una Vez En Tu Vida Y Muere De Una Maldita Vez!

Riu: (esquivo la patada para lanzar una llamarada a elis) ¡Parasito La Perra De Tu Abuela Pedazo De Zorra Y Vete A Morir Tu Que Eres Un Maldito Poni! ¡Al Menos Respeta La Maldita Ley De La Muerte Y Muérete De Una Puta Vez!

Elis: (esquivo la llamarada para lanzarle una flecha acida directo a su trasero) ¡Hey Que Mi Abuela Fue Una Santa! ¡Y Si Hablamos De Familia De Porquería Tu Madre Tampoco Es Que Fuera Un Pan De Dios Putrefacta Rata Con Alas!

Riu: (esquivo el flechazo e intento una carga de frente rodeado de fuego) ¡Que Haya Sido Asesina No Significa Que Fuera Basura Como Una Prostituta Que Se Vendía Por Unas Monedas Como Tú!

Rising: (bien había un límite en lo que podías decir frente a una niña y ya esos dos se pasaron hace mucho) ¡Baaaastaaaaaaa!

En ese momento ambos frenaron sus ataques y me miraron con los ojos agrandados.

Rising: ¡Que No Les Da Vergüenza A Ambos Comportarse Así Frente A Una Niña? ¿Solo Como Pueden Decirse Semejantes Cosas El Uno Al Otro? ¿Que Acaso Creen Que Con Eso Resuelven Algo! ¡Tienen Un Segundo Para Ambos Disculparse Por Todo Lo Que Dijeron!

Riu: 0.0 amm rising… (hasta el cuervo estaba sudando al verme despierta) sé una buena niña y vuelve a dormir querida, esto es un asunto de adultos.

Elis: O.O amm por una vez en mi vida creo que estoy de acuerdo con el pajarraco… rising ¿podrías volver a dormirte tranquila como hace unos 30 minutos?

Rising: (me cruce de cascos mirándolos bastante seria) me esperaba mucho más de ustedes dos ¿saben? °n° ¿elis cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas a una linda ave como riu? ¿y riu como le puedes decir semejantes vulgaridades a una de las ponis más importantes para mí? (comencé a sollozar un poco) de verdad creí que eran mucho mejores que eso que acabo de ver.

Elis: agg (elis suspiro, dejo a un lado a riu y me abrazo entre sus cascos) tienes razón, lo siento mucho rising… (la sentí apretarme con aun más fuerza) pero jamás permitiría que alguien te ponga tan siquiera un casco encima, (para mi sorpresa comenzó a llorar) eso sería lo único que no podría perdonarme si pasara.

Riu: je… ¿ósea que no lo sabes?

Bien, hay sí que me desespere, pensé que elis sabría lo que había pasado pero al parecer no lo sabía y por el rostro de riu él no lo iba a dudar.

Rising: ¡No Te Atrevas A…!

Riu: (miro con desprecio a elis) ¡Fallaste Maldita Pegaso! ¡la mocosa fue técnicamente devorada por una bestia!... yo mismo lo comprobé, toda la carne de su costado izquierdo arrancada, tres costillas arrancada, un corte masivo en el pecho, flancos y costado derecho con zarpazos, jaja ¡lo veas como lo veas su vida esta jodida, ella va a morir te guste o no!

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo en ese espacio, elis se quedó paralizada con los ojos abiertos y riu solo volaba por encima de nosotras riendo victorioso, sentí como elis me apretó aún más pegándome a su pecho pero aun así sentí como sus cascos temblaban y algo húmedo comenzó a caer en mi cuello.

Elis: rising… … no te atrevas a mentirme… … … ¿es cierto lo que riu acaba de contarme?

No pude contestar, no me atrevía a decírselo… quería mentirle y decir que era mentira, pero no podía y en vez de eso comencé a llorar aferrándome a su pecho.

Rising: ¡Lo Intente Elis… De Verdad Que Lo Intente! ¡Lo Di Todo De Mi Para Superar Ese Reto Pero Falle Y Creo Que Morí Por Ello! (ya a ese punto apenas si tenía voz entre los sollozos) no quería morir… snif quería vivir… snif quería enamorarme como una poni normal… quería ser una poni valiente y amable como tú lo eras, quería hacer tantas otras cosas… snif pero esa cosa me supero y me dejo a medio devorar elis.

Elis: (solo pude llorar en su abrazo por un tiempo en el que elis no reacciono pero luego sentí sus muchas lágrimas caer en mi cuello) lo siento rising, no pude mantener la promesa que te hicimos y tu peor pesadilla se cumplió por mi estúpida culpa… … … pero te aseguro que no estas muerta y me voy a asegurar que así sea.

En ese momento ella me soltó y aun yo me aterre de mirar a elis así, a pesar que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos su mirada era fría… … aun peor que la de esa cosa que nos persiguió, sus ojos se volvieron muy parecidos a los míos cuando estaba en una zona oscura y brillaban llenos de odio, aun su cuerpo comenzó a despedir una aura oscura y fría y todo esto fue dirigido a riu quien no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Elis: (guardo el arco, miro a riu y hablo con una voz baja pero claramente audible que fue capaz de erizar cada pelo de mi lomo) felicidades riu, ahora si oficialmente te puedes considerar un cadáver porque me voy a asegurar que así sea.

Riu: ¡Inténtalo Si Puedes! (el lanzo una llamarada a elis como ninguna que vi antes y está la alcanzo y estallo) je solo palabras al final perra.

Al disiparse las flamas de la explosión ninguno de los dos nos creíamos lo que mirábamos, elis estaba parada como si nada en el mismo sitio y la misma posición en la que estaba antes de la llamarada y lo peor de todo… sin un solo rasguño o quemadura encima.

Elis: (miro a riu casi que aburrida) ¿ya terminaste de parlotear? Por qué de ser así me encargare de acabar con tu vida pájaro inmundo, en nuestro último encuentro ni sorrow ni yo nos dignamos a matarte, pero solo fue porque nos aburrimos de ti y nos largamos, no por tu supuesta fuerza de la que tanto presumías, pero las cosas cambiaron ahora… te ganaste mi odio… me vale nada que me digas y hagas lo que quieras conmigo ¿pero intentar matar a rising aun sabiendo lo que le acababa de pasar? Eso no lo puedo perdonar asqueroso pajarraco.

En ese momento en su mano se materializo algo que ni sabía si decirle un arma o más un trozo gigante de rojo metal afilado, era una espada del tamaño de elis y su grosor era casi la mitad de un casco de ella, esa cosa mínimo debía de pesar unos 500 kilos fácil y ella la sostenía en una mano como nada, pero eso no era nada comparado a el aura que despedía la misma, se podía decir que la misma arma era la que despedía una sed de sangre tan fuerte que mis patas no querían reaccionar del terror.

Elis: (sostuvo la espada frente a ella mirándola) colmillo sangriento, un arma que solo busca una sola cosa y es la sangre de mis enemigos, solo la use en una ocasión ya que consume mi cordura al usarla… pero no me arrepentiré de esto.

Riu comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego a elis y ella solo levanto la espada y la clavo en el suelo, esta la cubrió de cada ataque que riu lanzo como si fuera solo viento hasta que en un pestañeo elis salto tomándola del mango y en un momento ya estaba frente a riu quien uso su ala recubierta en su fuego para golpearla en el pecho.

Eso le provocó una quemadura bastante fea a elis pero para nuestro terror ella solo sonreía mientras balanceo esa cosa y riu apenas fue capaz de esquivar… pero no lo hizo ileso, la punta de su ala se había ido pero él lo ignoro ya que elis no le dio tiempo ni de decir auch antes de volver a balancear esa cosa directo a su cabeza.

Riu cerró sus alas y se dejó caer a tiempo para evitar la decapitación y antes de que tocara el suelo este abrió las alas y tomo vuelo salvándose sin querer de ser empalado por elis quien cayó al suelo y lo atravesó con esa espada.

Riu: ¡Pero Qué Demonios Es Esto! ¡Apenas si antes me hicieron sudar entre ambos! ¡Como Rayos Es Que Ahora Solo Tú Me Arrinconas!

Elis no respondió, en vez de eso ella rio un poco antes de lanzase de nuevo contra riu, este voló directo a ella rodeado de su fuego y antes de llegar a ella y ser cortado en dos él se ladeo a forma que la espada paso a milímetros de su espalda mientras que este le dio con un ala de nuevo en el pecho a elis, pero esta vez eso fue un error.

A pesar que el fuego se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo elis no le dio importancia, con una mano agarro a riu por la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo sin soltar su cabeza para luego cortarle un ala sin misericordia a riu quien comenzó a gritar por el dolor, luego ella solo lo lanzo como si fuera solo una muñeca rota lejos de ella y el termino dando vueltas por el piso pero se puso sobre sus patas mirando a elis quien el fuego se había apagado de su cuerpo y reía mientras mecía el ala en su mano.

Riu: perra desquiciada… (la miro con su otra ala tapando donde iría su ala faltante) ¡Te Hare Pagar Por Esto!

Un montón de cuchillas de un azul cielo se comenzaron a formar alrededor de riu y cada una de ellas fue disparada a elis, ella solo aventó el ala a la lluvia de cuchillas y de nuevo clavo la espada en el suelo tapándose con ella, la espada aguantaba como si nada las cuchillas y elis solo se quedó recostada a la misma pero de la nada ocurrió una explosión de fuego azul a su lado y luego otra y otra, en total fueron 5 explosiones una detrás de otra que se produjeron alrededor de elis.

Riu sonreía victorioso por ello pero se arrepintió al momento en que elis lo piso desde su espalda y comenzó aplastarlo con una de sus patas una y otra vez, podía escuchar el húmedo sonido de la sangre al ser pisada y el sonido de como los huesos de riu eran quebrados con cada pisotón, él se rodeó de fuego pero a pesar de que su pata era quemada con cada pisotón, elis no se detuvo de seguir pisándolo sin misericordia.

Ya en ese momento no lo pude aguantar más, corrí hasta donde estaba elis y salte para agarrarla del cuello.

Rising: ¡Ya Basta Elis Si Sigues Así Lo Vas A Matar! ¡Te Ruego Que Pares Por Favor, Tú No Eres Solo Una Asesina Despiadada Así Que Por Favor No Le Sigas Haciendo Daño!

En ese momento ella me miro fríamente… tuve verdadero miedo de la mirada que una de las ponis más importantes para mi me estaba dando, en verdad llegue hasta a dudar de que esa poni frente a mí se tratara de elis… pero deshizo la espada, cerró los ojos y se tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, solo en ese momento es que toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba desaparecio.

Elis: (miro a riu quien estaba aplastado en un charco de su propia sangre) ¿cómo era esa frase que te encantaba decir a cambio de tu ayuda? Ah sí… una vida por otra riu, desde este malito día vas a ser la mascota de rising, si ella dice que ladres ladras, si ella dice rueda tu rodaras y si ella dice muérete tú te matas a ti mismo (agarro lo que quedaba de riu por la cabeza dejándolo de frente a ella, el aura había desaparecido, pero sus ojos seguían siendo como los míos) de otra forma me voy a asegurar de cazarte y te juro que esto que acabas de experimentar no será nada comparado a lo que te hare en ese momento.

Riu no pudo ni hablar, el solo asintió un poco y elis lo soltó dejándolo tirado en el suelo para luego abrazarme llorando.

Elis: lo lamento mucho rising, lamento que todo eso te pasara y quisiera quedarme a tu lado ahora… … pero ya es hora de que despiertes.

Yo comencé a llorar en su abrazo y así como así sentí mis ojos pesados y se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

… … … … … … … … … …

Cuando desperté me dolía demasiado el cuerpo y por lo mismo comencé a llorar, pero no podía ni moverme ni gritar, solo vi y oí a Care gritar algo antes que me colocaran una mascarilla de gas para ponerme a dormir.

… … … … … … … … … …

Cuando me volví a despertar no sentía mi cuerpo para nada, era demasiado raro, apenas si pude abrir los ojos un poco y apenas si pude distinguir un techo de color blanco ya que mi vista era muy borrosa, lo único que identifique fueron los sonidos de un monitor cardiaco que llenaban la habitación.

Pestañe lentamente un poco para ver si mejoraba mi vista, no lo hizo y en vez de eso solo escuche llorar a las chicas así que intente voltear la cabeza pero no podía, mi cuerpo solo no me obedecía.

Heal: (puso su frente en la mía) me alegra ver que despertaras rising, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías (intente al menos hablar pero simplemente ni la boca podía moverla y la vi llorar por ello) no lo intentes rising, siento el tener que decirte que tengo que ponerte a dormir de nuevo, aun no puedo permitir que despiertes totalmente, de verdad lo siento pequeña.

Y dicho y hecho tomo una jeringa y me inyecto, de nuevo caí dormida sin poder decirles nada.

… … … … … … … … … …

Ni soñar pude cuando de nuevo me desperté, esta vez estaba siendo alimentada por care quien me estaba dando creo que una sopa de verduras, él al mirar que abrí los ojos me sonrió.

Care: bienvenida de vuelta rising (dejo la cuchara en el plato) no se supone que despiertes aun, pero supongo que no es algo que nosotros decidamos al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo te sientes? (al igual que la última vez ni sentía mi cuerpo, ni podía moverlo) umm supongo que aun estas bajo la anestesia, tranquila ya dentro de un rato se te pasara y podrás al menos hablar (tomo de nuevo la cuchara) pero de momento te vas a tener que tomar esto así que (con una de sus alas me abrió la boca y me hizo tragar) seguiré con mi parte.

Bien se sentía raro ser alimentada de esa forma de nuevo, pero al parecer no era algo que molestara a care el tener que hacer algo así, el siguió tranquilamente dándome la sopa hasta que finalmente termine el plato.

Care: sabes… (dejo el plato a un lado y me miro con ganas de llorar) tú y las niñas nos tuvieron muy preocupados a todos, ese día que se fueron y encontramos esa carta wiss se volvió loca por la preocupación y ni te diré de cadence y shining cuando wiss les dijo, jeje usaron el canal militar para contactar a todos y preguntar por ustedes 5, esa vez la montaron en grande rising, hicieron que medio imperio se movilizara para buscarlas eh incluso de canterlot se organizó un grupo de búsqueda.

Rising: (no me aguante las ganas de llorar así que comencé a hacerlo y apenas si pude decir dos palabras) lo… sien… to.

Care: (me abrazo con cuidado la cabeza) no te preocupes por eso, ya las demás niñas nos contaron todo lo que paso, ya todo fue aclarado y perdonado rising, pero por favor prométeme que nunca volverán a hacer algo así (me abrazo un poco más fuerte) no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda mirar a alguna llegar así de nuevo… estuvimos a punto de perderte 3 veces rising y no queremos tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo… hace solo unos meses ya perdimos a dos importantes amigos para nosotros, no queremos agregar a otro a la cuenta.

En ese momento escuché la puerta de la habitación y apenas si pude voltear un poco para mirar a heal quien entraba con una jeringa flotando en su magia, ella al mirarme sonrió pero vi una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

Heal: rising de verdad eres una pequeña guerrera… no se supone que despertaras aún.

Care: solo dejémosla así ya heal, ya tiene 2 meses enteros durmiendo… creo que ya es tiempo de dejar que despierte.

Heal: care sabes que está mal, (ella lo miro y las lagrimas simplemente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos) s- si la dejáramos despertar sería demasiado para ella, esa herida aun no sana y de seguro será mucho peor para ella permanecer despierta, lo mejor es solo dormirla hasta que sane lo suficiente.

Care: (me soltó y se levantó para abrazar a heal) sé que estas preocupada por ella y no quieres que sufra más heal, pero si haces como dices rising tendrá que pasar 5 meses dormida y eso no es algo que podamos hacer, es mejor solo mantener dormida la zona afectada, le va a doler pero solo será un poco mientras que no la movamos.

Heal: pero…

Care: heal… no podemos hacerlo… solo déjala que despierte y mantente sanándola lo mejor que puedas con el hechizo de restauración, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella.

En ese momento moví mi cabeza un poco para mirar mi cuerpo y me vi acostada sobre mi lomo completamente vendada, lo único que tenía descubierto era la cabeza porque aun mis patas estaban enyesadas y mis alas separadas de mis costados e inmovilizadas al estar amarradas a la cama, al verme así de verdad llore, por un lado estaba aterrada de mirarme así, pero por el otro y este era el que más efecto tenía era la felicidad por estar viva.

Rising: (sonreí un poco mientras aun lloraba) lo… hicimos… sobrevi… vimos.

Heal: (en ese momento ella me miro y sonrió un poco mientras se acercó a donde estaba y me abrazo) si… lo hicieron, a pesar de todo lograron sobrevivir, pero por favor nunca vuelvan a hacer algo así.

Estar entre los cascos de heal de verdad que me ayudo a relajarme y sin querer termine durmiéndome de nuevo.

… … … … … … … … … …

Ook todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque tuve un extraño sueño en el que me encontré con el potro de antes de nuevo y ambos pasamos una agradable tarde juntos solo jugando y riendo hasta que se hizo de noche ¬-¬ y en ese momento sí que me puse nerviosa al ver que ambos acercábamos nuestras bocas y yo solo pude decir una cosa.

Rising: ¡Sweetie Esto Es Culpa Tuya!

Para mi sorpresa comencé a escuchar sollozos así que abrí los ojos y al voltear a la fuente de esto estaba de hecho sweetie llorando.

Sweetie: (se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas pero no dejaban de salir) ¡lo se rising y de verdad lo siento, si solo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte o si al menos hubiera hecho algo para ayudar!… (golpeo con fuerza el suelo) ¡Pero No Pude Hacer Nada! ¡Solo Me Congele Como Una Estúpida Sin Poder Hacer Nada! ¡Solo Bastaba Con Que Encendiera Mi Estúpido Cuerno Pero Ni Eso Pude Hacer!

Bloom: (abrazo a sweetie mientras ella también lloraba) y- ya sweetie, cálmate un poco… no es solo tu culpa, ninguna de nosotras pudo hacer nada… esa… sinf e- esa cosa solo barrio el suelo con todas nosotras y no pudimos hacer ni lo más mínimo (me miro inundada en lágrimas) de verdad lo sentimos rising.

Rising: 0-0 amm alto ¿ya puedo hablar, y lo dije en voz alta?

Ahora sí que me gane una mirada de todas las que estaban allí.

Rising: aou esto es incómodo pero no lo dije por lo que creen chicas… ¬-¬ es solo que tuve un sueño que todo empezó muy bien pero termino muuuy extraño por culpa de las novelas que sweetie le agarraba a rarity y nos la leía cuando estábamos todas juntas.

Scoot: -_- ¿ósea que soñaste con un potro besándote?

Rising: ahh 0.o técnicamente fue casi besándome porque me desperté.

Sweetie: (decir que su cara era un poema era poco) ósea que yo aquí disculpándome porque te dejaron a medio devorar ¿y tú me estas culpando es por un sueño pervertido que tuviste?

Rising: (sonreí un poco apenada) emm jeje siento eso sweetie, (de solo recordarlo se me pararon los pelos) además, no culpo a ninguna por lo que paso ese día, (comencé a llorar un poco) solo no saben cuánto me alegra el volver a verlas chicas, tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a verlas.

Las tres de inmediato me abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimarme - ¡eso lo deberíamos de decir nosotras tonta!

Bloom: ¡rising jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así me escuchaste! rayos de verdad pensé que te perderíamos a ti también ese día y todo por nuestra culpa.

Scoot: me sentí tan inútil en ese momento… luche tanto para soltarme he ir a ayudarte pero no pude hacerlo… y el ver como esa cosa te devoraba mientras tu gritabas fue de lo peor, no… no quiero ver algo así nunca más.

En ese momento escuche la puerta y al mirar a ella entro heal hablando con twilight quien tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero aún seguían siendo plateados.

Heal: (hablo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a twilight) bueno princesa ya llegamos, solo siga un poco más adelante y siéntese en la cama para poder revisarla y procure no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero despertar a rising.

Twi: (sonrió con un poco de tristeza y respondió en voz baja) ni yo querría hacerlo heal, esa pequeña se merece un buen descanso de todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente.

Heal: (al voltear a mirar a las camas que nos miró a las 3 abrazándome y a mi despierta rio un poco) jeje emm bueno, creo que ya no es necesaria la cautela, al fin y al cabo ya se despertó ella sola ¬_¬ o la despertaron tres potrillas por aquí, no sabría decir cuál de 2 fue.

Sweetie: (levanto un casco) en nuestra defensa diré que fue ella quien se despertó por andar soñando con potros yyy besos.

Rising: (vale ahora si estaba apenada) ¡Sweetie, No Se Suponía Que Les Dijeras Eso!

Twi: (se comenzó a reír un poco) ¬w¬ bueno… veo que tenemos a una potra bastante traviesa por aquí.

Rising: ¡No Lo Bese… Y Aparte Ni Me Gusta De Esa Forma Ese Potro!

Heal: (también comenzó a reír un poco) jiji -u- ya ya, te creemos… veo que estas mejor si ya estás hablando tan enérgicamente, pero de todos modos dime exactamente cómo te sientes.

Rising: (baje un poco las orejas y estaba que casi lloraba) heal dime la verdad ¿quede paralitica?

Heal: O.O hay por Dios rising ¡claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Rising: (se me resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla) ¿entonces por qué no siento nada de mi cuerpo?

Heal: (me miro un poco triste) eso es porque mantengo a medio dormir rising, por nada del mundo debes de poder sentir tu cuerpo aún, si en algún momento comenzaras a sentirlo, el dolor que sentirías es demasiado.

Rising: (suspire aliviada) uff ¬-¬ heal no me pegues esos sustos, ya pensé yo que no volvería a caminar más, pero aparte de eso no tengo más nada, puedo respirar bien y todo lo demás.

Twi: (me miro un poco dudosa y camino hasta donde yo estaba para comenzar a buscarme con su casco hasta lograr colocármelo en la frente) ¿heal estas segura que esta niña está bien?

Heal: ¬_¬ bueno princesa es un poco obvio que no lo está, de otra forma no tomaría medidas tan extremas como esta.

Twi: -_- mira no soy médica ni puedo verla, pero siento algo muy raro venir de ella, de hecho, se siente como si estuviera demasiado caliente en mi opinión ¿rising estas segura que ese es lo único extraño que sientes?

Las chicas me soltaron al ver a heal venir con un termómetro y ella lo coloco en mi boca, esperamos un rato y luego heal lo reviso.

Heal: twilight no entiendo por qué lo dices su temperatura es normal.

Rising: (mire un momento al techo) umm temperatura… calor… ¡Ah! °u° ¡Ya sé, dejen que intento algo!

Heal: (me miro bastante seria) ¡Rising Ni Se Te Ocurra Intentar Moverte Me Oíste!

Rising: ¬-¬ no soy sorrow o elis, no soy tan tonta como para intentar moverme así, -.- además estoy amarrada hasta de alas… ¬.¬ dime algo que pueda mover aparte de la cabeza y te lo agradecería porque creo que hasta la cola me la amarraste.

Sweetie: (movida por la curiosidad camino hasta la parte baja de la cama) ¬-¬ sip, hasta la cola te la amarraron.

Rising: o-o ok lo dije en broma ¿pero de verdad? ¿Hasta mi cola me la amarraste?

Heal: (se rasco la cabeza) amm bueno no podíamos permitir que nada entrara en contacto con tus costados así que te atamos bastante bien.

Twi: 0.o ¿que intentaras pequeña?

Rising: (mire a las chicas) bloom ¿qué paso luego que cayera al suelo frente a esa cosa?

Bloom: 0-o pues un extraño cuervo salió de la nada parado sobre tu lomo un momento y luego comenzó a pelear con esa cosa, mientras que ellos peleaban nosotras aprovechamos para sacarte de allí y corrimos al castillo, luego solo hablamos por radio con las princesas y ellas nos rescataron al momento y nos trajeron a canterlot.

Rising: ah bueno… se podría decir que ese cuervo fue un tanto culpa mía, la pluma que siempre tenía conmigo era algo así como un objeto para invocarlo e hice un trato con él para que las salvara, por eso…

Twi: O.O alto hay rising… primero que nada ¡hiciste una invocación de un demonio? y segundo ¡Hiciste Un Pacto Con El Mismo? ¡Solo Que Rayos Estabas Pensando Rising? (se levantó alarmada) ¡Eso No Es Algo Con Lo Que Se Juega Ellos Piden La Vida Del Poni A Cambio De Ayudar, Tenemos Que Formar Una Protección Antes Que El Demonio La Encuentre!

Rising: (baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar) lo siento twilight, es que confié en lo que guardián me dijo y solo lo use sin pensarlo, además de todos modos si no lo hacía igual iba a morir… pero eso no importa ya.

Twi: ¡Rising Claro Que Importa! (me miro muerta de preocupación) ¡No pienso dejar que un demonio te lleve jamás, puede que no te conozca desde hace mucho pero igual jamás dejaría que algo como eso pasara si puedo evitarlo!

Rising: (sonríe un poco contenta) no lo digo por eso, me refiero a que ya no me está cazando, no me había dado el tiempo de contarlo antes… °u° pero pude ver de nuevo a elis y ella me salvo de ese cuervo mal hablado ¬-¬ anqué creo que más de demonio tiene ella que riu… cuando el vino para matarme ella se las arregló para protegerme de él y de hecho le dio tal paliza que lo hizo prometer que sería mi mascota (hasta me puse pálida de solo recordarlo) 0-0 ooh ella se encargaría de cazarlo y hacerle algo mucho peor que matarlo y con eso que vi allá detrás le creo totalmente.

Twi: O.O hey hay un límite para lo que un poni puede hacer ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que logro derrotar a un demonio por si misma?

Heal: O.o al diablo con eso ¿Cómo Que Ahora Tienes Un Demonio De Mascota?

Scoot: (comenzó a mover la cola) ¡y qué esperas para llamarlo! ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Rising: (me reí un poco) bueno no sé si de verdad vendrá ya que puede que solo lo haya soñado pero vale la pena intentarlo… amm riu ¿puedes venir aquí por favor?

* * *

Hello darlings im back again... ¡Y esta vez es a tiempo! TuT Dios ya extrañaba publicar tranquilamente a tiempo... en fin.

xD mierda ahora si me hiciste reír viruz… rising botaneada jajaja… y naa, no tengo ganas de meter a rising como zombi, eso solo pasa si mueren a dientes o garras de espectros y son solo los malparidamente lechudos que les pasa… justo como los pendejos del fuerte de los primeros caps antes que el par llegara a equestria.

¬u¬ y no digo que sorrow no fuera un héroe a su manera, solo que según leyes al fin y al cabo no lo es tanto que digamos, además los nobles que son los de los cobres le tienen el hambre así que esta jodido… 0.o y bueno, según la cultura que llevan los ponis de la seria (la actualidad en este caso)… … xD hasta matar a un gallo para hacerlo sancocho es un crimen de la peor clase así que casi se me considera criminal a mi por tener las ganas ¿no?... eeeen fin, xD viejo… por mi podes mandarlo al infierno con las mil y un groserías a el triplemente maldecido ese de maduro y te aseguro que te apoyo 100%... de hecho, en verdad tengo ganas de unirme a U.S.A para asaltar Miraflores… … … … 0.o no se… me pareció muy interesante la idea al final… ¬_¬ lastima que U.S.A no es pendeja y no creo que dejen que me les una.

Ghost: (saca un escudo anti disturbios del bolsillo y se pone dicho casco también bien cagado por la escopeta) ¡los dúos también pueden ser parejas mentales como en este caso con elis y rising así que cumplí mi parte de cierta forma! ¬.¬ y las potras también sufren mi querido Le Yo… ¡Muajajaja nadie esta a salvo de las garras de este maniaco de autor que te toco!... … umm -w- brocheta de infante… suena chabocho ¿no?... … xD ok no, se me pararon los pelos cuando lo pensé y mi mente bien fregadamente grafica me puso la imagen adelante.


	106. ¡Rail!

Cap 106: ¡Rail!

Llame a riu y todas nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando de hecho mi pecho comenzó a brillar un poco y de él salió riu para luego pararse encima del monitor cardiaco y mirarme suspirando.

Riu: (se cruzó de alas con cara de muuuy pocos amigos) maldita pegaso de los mil demonios (luego de armar su rabieta me miro enojado) ¿qué quieres mocosa tramposa?

Rising: -.- primero, el tramposo eres tú al aprovecharte que estaba en problemas para que aceptara ese trato, y segundo (sonreí victoriosa) creo que decirle mocosa a tu nueva ama es una falta de respeto ¿no crees?

Riu: (antes de responderme refunfuño como nada) bien ¡A… MA!... ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Rising: (sonreí con malicia) da una vuelta y hazte el muerto.

Riu: 0.0 dime que bromeas por todo lo que más quieras.

Rising: -u- nop, es mi venganza por decirme mocosa así que tendrás que hacerlo o le diré a elis que no estas cumpliendo con tu palabra.

Técnicamente el cuervo comenzó a llorar mientras bajo al suelo para luego dar una vuelta en el suelo y luego hacerse el muerto acostándose de espalda con sus alas y patas estiradas y la lengua afuera, absolutamente todos nos partimos de riza al mirarlo así y luego él se levantó y voló de nuevo al monitor cardiaco dándonos la espalda.

Riu: ¿contenta ama? ¿Puedo ya solo volver a descansar?

Rising: nop, no te llame solo para que hicieras eso, te dije que eso fue por decirme mocosa… -.- y tampoco me va eso de ama °u° solo dime rising y listo, en fin te llame para presentarte a todas mis amigas.

Riu: (se volteo viéndome cansado) rising no puedes solo llamarme para algo tan estúpido como eso, a mí ni me importa quienes son esas ponis, ni siquiera me importarías tu si no es porque la pegaso del demonio esa me encadeno a ti.

Twi: (Se rio un poco al oír a riu) vaya carácter el que te gastas ¿riu cierto?

Riu: ¬-¬ si y solo estoy siendo sincero… no me importa un bledo si las matan a todas.

Bloom: (se acercó a riu, lo miro de cerca y pude notarlo un poco incómodo de hecho) 0.0 vaya para ser una ave tan linda es bastante grosero, pero supongo que no se puede esperar otra cosa de un demonio, umm (volteo a verme) no rising… de verdad es un demonio muy lindo el que te regalaron.

Rising: sip… (sonreí un poco contenta) también pienso que es bastante lindo ¬-¬ a pesar que su vocabulario apesta al igual que el de elis… -_- tenían que haber oído todas las groserías que se soltaron esos dos antes, 0n0 de verdad el solo escucharlos me hizo sentir muy mal y ni siquiera eran para mí.

Riu: -_- primero, no soy un demonio, soy un guardián caído… y segundo ¬.¬ me importa un bledo mi vocabulario, hablo como se me pegue la gana.

Heal: (sonrió y agarro a riu entre sus cascos levantándolo frente a ella) jeje ¬w¬ pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, puedes decir mucho que no te importamos pero vaya que estas bien rojito por los cumplidos ¿no?

Riu: (de hecho, si estaba sonrojado y estaba luchando para zafarse del agarre de heal) no inventes unicornio ¡n- no hay forma que me sonroje solo por eso!

Heal: jiji di lo que quieras (heal lo abrazo sin importarle mucho la lucha por la libertad de riu) pero tu cara dice todo lo contrario a tus palabras, °u° como sea mi nombre es heal no unicornio ¿bien? y espero que cuides muy bien de rising (miro a riu… y si tuviera que compara mi vista reciente del aura maléfica de elis y la de heal… O_O increíblemente la de heal era más oscura y aterradora que la de elis) o te aseguro que elis será de lo último que tengas que preocuparte.

Riu: (el cuervo logro soltarse de heal y voló hasta la lámpara del techo parándose en ella como gato asustado) 0.0 por Dios ¿qué rayos les paso a los ponis de la actualidad? primero la pegaso loca esa ¿y ahora una unicornio maníaca? Que falta ¿una princesa ultra guerrera?

Rising: amm 0.o bueno la verdad es que estas frente a la unicornio de la actualidad más aterradora que existe así que no te culpo, y elis… bueno ella es un caso aparte, ¬u¬ y de hecho creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa con todos mis amigos ya que todos son muy fuertes.

Twi: (miro al lado contrario de riu sonriendo) eres bastante interesante riu, mi nombre es twilight sparkle pero puedes solo llámate twilight.

Riu: O.o amm bien un gusto y todo eso pero no estoy por allí twilight.

Twi: tch (volteo ahora si para donde era) ¬_¬ rayos aun no me acostumbro a esto, creo que voy a tener que matarme la cabeza pensando otra forma para resolver mi falta de vista.

Riu: (miro con mucha curiosidad a twilight) ¿así que eres ciega?

Twi: agg… si, así es… (bajo sus orejas un poco triste) perdí la vista luego de… un descuido.

Sweetie: (salto a la cama y se sentó a mi lado mirando a riu) °u° gracias por ayudarnos antes señor riu, mi nombre es sweetie belle.

Scoot: (también subió a la cama y se sentó a mi otro lado sonriéndole a riu) sip, gracias a usted es que todas estamos bien ahora y mi nombre es scootaloo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Bloom: (también se subió y se sentó a un lado de sweetie) mi nombre es applebloom es un placer el conocerlo y déjeme decirle que eso que hizo fue muy valiente, 0.0 esa cosa no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar.

Rising: umm a todas estas ¿riu de casualidad pudiste mirar que había detrás de esa capa de sombras? Solo alcance a mirar un pelaje negro entre esa niebla pero eso fue todo.

Riu: (nos miró extrañado) ¿quieren decir que estaban luchando y ni se dieron cuenta contra que luchaban?

Todas nos miramos entre nosotras y luego a él - nop ni idea de que era esa cosa.

Scoot: -.- el parecido más cercano que le vi a esa cosa fue un lobo de esos de los espectros.

Riu: -_- púes déjeme decirles que lucharon contra un poni, ¬-¬ mutado, pero un poni al fin y al cabo, completamente negro, sus ojos eran rojos sangre y tenía runas de sellado por todo su cuerpo que resplandecían en azul, la verdad era bastante extraño ahora que lo pienso… pero aun así era un poni.

Eso si nos cayó a todas como un balde de agua helada, aceptaría que hubiera sido algún espectro o algo así, ¿pero un poni? ¿Un poni comiéndose a una pequeña potrilla como yo de esa forma? Eso era algo que ninguna pudo procesar bien.

Riu: -_- como sea, admito que el desgraciado era bastante fuerte, pero era más como pelear con una bestia que con un ser pensante.

Scoot: ¿un… poni? (por algún motivo se puso más que pálida y nerviosa) ¿puedes decirme más de ese poni?

Riu: (miro a scoot extrañada) amm ¿y a esta que le paso?

Rising: (al mirar así a scoot hasta a mí se me hizo raro) riu ¿puedes darnos más detalles si es que los viste?

Riu: ¬_¬ claro que puedo rising, no por nada los cuervos presumimos de tener buenos ojos… umm déjame pensarlo un momento, umm dientes más que afilados pero eso creo que ya lo sabían, umm era un poco mas alto que el promedio, sus músculos eran bien dotados… amm …

Scoot: ¿alguna marca en sus flancos?

Riu: si… la tenía, era demasiado extraña para un poni pero la tenía, era una media luna roja correando sangre sobre una espada negra encadenada al suelo, muy rara a decir verdad ya que es una marca de muerte de lo que yo sé.

Rising: ¿alguna otra cosa? ¿Lunares, falta de pelaje, o algo?

Riu: tenía una cicatriz en la boca si eso les sirve, pero a todas estas ¿por qué tanto interés en ese poni?

Scoot: (sonrió un poco pero la note extraña) es solo curiosidad, la verdad estoy pensando en que escribir en el blog de las crusader de internet y creí que la historia de ese día vendría bien solo que omitiré algunos detalles.

Riu: 0-o ¿internet? ¿Qué rayos se supone que es eso, algún invento nuevo de ponis?

Sweetie: amm ni tan nuevo, ya tiene 6 años desde que se inventó… peeero considerando que eres un demonio….

Riu: ¬_¬ guardián caído.

Sweetie: -.- bien guardián caído... °u° creo que es normal que no lo sepas.

Twi: es raro, 0.o ¿a que te refieres con eso de marca de muerte? he oído historias que hablaban de ello pero no las recuerdo muy bien.

Riu: O.O eres una poni… (por alguna razón riu miro a twilight casi horrorisado mientras la señalo con ambas alas) ¡Y Me Dices Que No Sabes Que Es Una Marca De Muerte! ¡Solo Que En Que Dimensión Vine A Parar Yo?

Heal: O.o guao ¿algo que la come libros twilight no sabe? ¬w¬ Traigan una cámara este es un momento para rememorar.

Twi: ¬_¬ que ¿ahora críticos? Se muchas cosas pero tampoco es como si lo supiera todo.

Riu: agg -.- en fin una marca de muerte se le considera como uno de las más grandes aberraciones para la poninidad, esas marcas solo salen en flancos de ponis que abandonaron su alma y se entregaron a la oscuridad en su totalidad, son ponis que se gozan en el dolor de otros, (sonrió a manera muy sombría) para ellos puede llegar hasta a ser el mayor éxtasis el escuchar a sus víctimas el rogar por piedad mientras las despedazan lenta y dolorosamente… son la clase de basura que nunca querrías tener cerca, hay algunos espíritus corrompidos que preferirían hasta suicidarse a tener que servir a esos lunáticos.

Heal: O.o eso no suena nada lindo ¿saben? ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un mega asesino en equestria? Dime por amor a celestia que lograste matarlo o al menos incapacitarlo de hacer algo de lo que dices.

Riu: agg me hubiera gustado matar al lunático, pero en medio combate salió corriendo del sitio… como ya con eso había cumplido mi contrato lo deje en paz y fui a cobrar mi recompensa ¬-¬ pero esa pegaso endemoniada intervino, guardián esta vez sí me la jugo… darle mi pluma a una mocosa con semejante loca como protectora, si hubiera sabido que ella te protegía ni me digno en aparecer.

Rising: 0.0 aou… por eso me dijo que solo la usara lejos de sorrow y elis ¿de casualidad se conocen? Cuando se estaban peleando tu para matarme y ella para defenderme me dio la impresión que así era.

Riu: ¬.¬ see nos conocimos de antes, antes andaba a mis anchas por la tierra y ellos me dieron caza por un tiempo pero luego de algunos combates se rindieron de intentar matarme al no poder conmigo.

Rising: (me reí con un poco de malicia) pues allá detrás creí escuchar que fue más bien porque los aburriste y no te quisieron matar.

Riu: Ja sigue soñando mocosa… (se cruzó de alas molesto) es solo que me tuvieron miedo.

Twi: en fin, volviendo al tema anterior eso significa que hay un poni demasiado peligroso suelto, (se llevó un casco al mentón) umm esto vamos a tener que decírselo a las demás princesas y a los capitanes, estuvimos por los últimos meses buscando a un espectro no un poni, y si pudo hacerle algo así a una potra no quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a un poni adulto así que vamos a tener que darle caza y encerrarlo… y si es imposible, entonces tendremos que ejecutarlo.

Riu: ¿demás princesas? (ahora si que el cuervito miro bien extrañado a nuestra twilight) ¿Y dónde está aquí una princesa?

Twi: amm bueno… (yyy sipi, twi sonrió un poco apenada y bastante sonrojada) sé que no lo parece, pero soy una princesa de este reino.

Riu: 0.0 ¡Pero Que No Se Supone Que Las Princesas Son Unas Fregadas Malcriadas Totalmente Insoportables E Inservibles?... agg (el cuervo termino masajeando su cabeza con sus alas) Mira no soy tarado, sé que ese 'descuido' que te dejo ciega fue como mínimo una daga o espada pasada por tus ojos, tienes la cicatriz de lo mismo de ojo a ojo así que es imposible que seas una de esas princesas.

Bloom: que te puedo decir… (sonrió contenta mientras abrazo un casco de twilight) °u° creo que los tiempos cambiaron mucho desde la última vez que estuviste libre porque nuestras princesas son las ponis más grandiosas que puedes conocer, y twi no es la excepción, (y twi se apeno un poco) es muy inteligente y es amable como nadie más lo es.

Riu: (literalmente sus plumas perdieron color mientras se tapó la cara con un ala) bien eso si es demasiado para procesar… princesas que provoca servirles, ponis no guerreras con auras demoníacas, una loca pegaso de más de 2mil años, que sigue… ¬n¬ ¿los ponis llegando a la luna?

Sweetie: 0.o amm de hecho la princesa luna estuvo en ella por mil años y luego volvió aquí.

Riu: T-T olvídalo, ya sé por qué son la raza dominante… yo mejor regreso a dormir si no me necesitan, esa pegaso me molió vivo y aun no me recupero del todo.

Rising: está bien, °u° que descanses bien riu.

Riu: -.- si gracias.

El de nuevo se volvió una pequeña esfera y se metió en mi cuerpo y yo sonreí un poco contenta.

Rising: Je ¿qué les parece? uuu ahora tengo un guardián caído muy lindo de mascota ¿a qué es genial?

Sweetie: la verdad si es bastante genial, y aparte de lindo es muy inteligente si supo algo que twilight no sabía.

Twi: ¬_¬ ya les dije que no es como si yo supiera todo… (se cruzó de cascos un poco molesta) se mucho de astrología, magia, ciencias, mecánica, política e historia… pero tampoco llego al conocimiento de antes que las princesas aparecieran y mucho menos sabría algo como lo que él nos contó, ¬_¬ si hay algo que habla acerca de ello es en la sección restringida de la biblioteca de canterlot a la que solo la princesa celestia puede acceder, yo solo lo leí que las mencionaban mas no el que eran.

Heal: (al ver que bostece sonrió un poco) si estas cansada podría revisar rápido los ojos de twilight y luego te dejaríamos descansar rising.

Rising: está bien… (la mire rogando) pero por favor no me dejen sola.

Sweetie: (se acostó a mi lado) tranquila nosotras nos quedaremos aquí contigo ¿cierto chicas?

Tanto applebloom como scoot sonrieron acostándose también en la cama donde estaba - eso puedes apostarlo.

Heal y twi se rieron un poco y luego caminaron a otra de las camas de la habitación donde heal reviso los ojos de twilight y luego ambas salieron de la habitación, estuve un rato hablando con las chicas pero el cansancio me gano y termine durmiéndome sin darme cuenta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: supongo que debería de solo terminar de desaparecer y morir de una maldita vez.

¿?: jajaja ¡te lo dije imbécil!... no hay nada que pudieras hacer, desde la primera vez te advertí que esto pasaría, no hay forma que te resistas a mi… no hay nada que puedas hacer para frenarme y eso te lo demostró.

¿?: ¡No prestes tus oídos a sus palabras! ¡No puedes solo rendirte ya después de llegar tan lejos, tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante no importa que tan doloroso sea!

¿?: (me tape la cabeza con mis cascos) ¿y ya para que lo haría? no tengo nada por lo que pelear y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo así que ¿para qué continuar sufriendo así si todo será en vano?

¿?: No eres tú hablando, de verdad que no pareces tu… solo rendirse así… ¿crees que eso te hará sentir mejor? ¿Crees que dejar las cosas así te librara del dolor? Ya viste lo que sucedió, si gana entonces solo sentirás más y más dolor… (me miro y pude dislumbrar las lagrimas comenzar a caer de sus ojos) dices que no te queda nada por lo que pelear, ¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no valgo nada para ti ya?

¿?: ¿y qué más da si vales o no? (sonrió de oreja a oreja) eso no cambiara el hecho de que yo gane, lo pongas como lo pongas esa fue mi victoria, la resistencia no significa nada para mí, ustedes solo son unas malditas alimañas que ya he aplastado y nada de lo que hagan cambiara eso.

¿?: ¡Eso Es Lo Que Tú Piensas Parasito Porque Yo Jamás Te Dejare Ganar! (se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió con superioridad) La única alimaña aquí eres tú quien solo intenta aprovecharse de las debilidades ya que de frente jamás tendrías oportunidad, ¿acaso eso no te vuelve a ti una alimaña parasitaria?

¿?: Insolente parasito (Torció la boca en disgusto) ¿crees que puedes hacerme frete acaso?

¿?: ¿que acaso no te ha quedado claro en todos los años que han pasado ya? Solo eres un parasito despreciable y cobarde, no hay forma que puedas siquiera resistirme un round.

¿?: Solo no lo hago porque me da molestia el aplastarte basura… además, solo tienes que voltear y mirar detrás de ti para saber de quién es la victoria, no importa como lo veas por su estado ya yo gane.

¿?: tch (me agarro de la cabeza y miro con seriedad) ¿de verdad solo te quedaras allí y dejaras que todo se vaya al demonio?

¿?: eso supongo, al fin y al cabo no sé si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal ya.

¿?: ¡Que Mierda Le Hiciste!

¿?: Je yo nada, ¿de verdad crees que algo como eso viene sin precio? No seas imbécil (comenzó a reír con malicia) ¡Claro que tiene su precio y por qué sabía cuál era es que solo espere! Tarde o temprano este momento llegaría... y ahora que llego (sonrió aún más) no puedo sentirme más feliz por ello.

¿?: (me agarro de nuevo de la cabeza llorando) si verdad crees en lo que acabas de decir ¿entonces me puedes decir porque estas llorando tú también?

¿?: No lo sé la verdad… (me toque una de mis mejillas sintiendo las lágrimas las cuales por alguna razón no paraban de salir) sé que salen por felicidad o tristeza pero no siento ninguna de las dos.

¿?: Pues yo pienso que si lo sabes, aun si tu mente no lo capta tu cuerpo y alma si lo hace, (me abrazo fuertemente) por favor… te ruego por favor que no solo te rindas… sé que caíste de nuevo, pero como antes tienes que levantarte de nuevo y seguir luchando, si no sabes el por qué hacerlo entonces hazlo por mi o solo por hacerlo pero no te dejes vencer.

¿?: No le veo sentido a lo que dices ¿por qué debería?

¿?: Por tu propia felicidad… es lo único que te pedí en esa ocasión, te pedí que fuera como fuera la buscaras y me juraste que lo harías, ¿vas a romper tu juramento? ¿Vas a rendirte con el buscar tu propia felicidad?

¿?: jajaja vamos ¡Que acaso no vez la felicidad que da el hacer esas cosas! ¿Dime si acaso no disfrutaste el hacerlo? Porque a mí me pareció que lo disfrutaste totalmente.

¿?: ¡Es Imposible Que Algo Como Eso Haga Feliz A Alguien! ¡Solo un ser podrido como tu sería feliz al hacer algo así!

¿?: ¿eso crees? (sonrió con confianza) ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso mucho antes? Porque a mi parecer parecía la mar de feliz en esa ocasión, nada podía molestar, nada hería, y todo lo que hacía era divertido y emocionante.

¿?: buscar la felicidad ¿eh? (Mire al cielo) No se oye mal, y la verdad eso hasta cierto punto me hizo sentir bien.

¿?: por favor… (Me miro con terror) no prestes tus oídos a lo que te diga ¡Solo Te Esta Engañado!

¿?: Hey te propongo algo (Sonrió con malicia) ¿no sería divertido ir y terminar con lo que empezaste?

¿?: (Sonreí un poco) bueno supongo que podría darle un intento.

¿?: (Me abrazo con fuerza de la cabeza) por favor no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás de por vida, piensa bien en lo que estas a punto de hacer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rising

Paso un buen tiempo en el que sufrí como nada, algunos días el dolor de verdad se me hacía insoportable, aun con los anestésicos que heal me daba varias veces tuvieron que sedarme hasta el punto que apenas si pensaba para poder sopórtalo, fue solo gracias a que las chicas junto a heal y care no me abandonaron que logre aguantar algo así, luego de dos meses desde que desperté mis tejidos se regeneraron tan siquiera lo suficiente para al menos cubrir el hoyo que tenía en un costado con la ayuda del hechizo de restauración de heal.

Aun apenas si tenia músculos y demás en el así que es obvio que no tenía nada de pelaje en la zona que se había regenerado, pero heal me aseguro que este crecería con el tiempo y que con algo de suerte cubriría las marcas de mordidas que me habían quedado por esa zona ya que a pesar de haberse regenerado aun así las marcas habían quedado.

Movida por la curiosidad le pregunte que había sido de mis costillas faltantes y ella me dijo que a pesar que no pudieron regenerarlas al menos lograron hacer un remplazo de las mismas que me servirían para proteger mis otros órganos

Con respecto a mis otras heridas, todas ya habían sanado correctamente y en mi pecho apenas si tenía marcas de garras, mis patas ya estaban libres de yesos molestos, solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas en mi costado derecho del zarpazo que recibí y mis alas ya no estaban amarradas, pero aun así las mantenía lejos de mis costados mientras me quedé en cama.

Cuando al fin podía al menos moverme un poco sin llorar del dolor heal me permitió el pasear en silla de ruedas por el castillo de canterlot al menos, así que me compraron un chaleco de color rosado para tapar mi falta de pelaje y las vendas con algo de medicina que aún tenía y aproveche para salir al jardín y tomar algo de sol, la verdad ya estaba extrañando el sentir la brisa en mi pelaje junto a los cálidos rayos del sol.

Rising: agg al fin un poco de libertad, -_- ya me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento allí en esa habitación… creo que ya entendí por qué elis y sorrow siempre se escapaban cuando tenían la ocasión.

Heal: ¬_¬ te agradecería como nada el que no sigas sus malos ejemplos rising, y dime ¿alguna novedad de elis en todo este tiempo?

Rising: (baje mis orejas un poco decaída) no ha hablado conmigo ni cuando duermo y tampoco he podido verla (mire a la daga bajo el ala de mi costado derecho) pero sé que al menos esta viva y que me está escuchando… (de recordarlo admito que me apene un poco) ¬.¬ después de todo escucho cuando me encontré con cloud la primera vez y se aseguró que lo supiera.

Heal: agg (dio un buen suspiro tapándose la cara con un casco) ese pedazo de yegua es imposible que deje de meterse en lo que no la llaman por lo que veo… pero es bueno saber que está bien.

Rising: no sabría decirte si está bien heal… creo que estuve dentro de la daga y la verdad es horrible, todo es solo oscuridad y tú solo estas allí flotando en ella, por solo un poco de tiempo estaría bien… pero ya han pasado muchos meses desde que elis está allí atrapada y la verdad me preocupa mucho, la última vez que la vi estaba destrozada por enterarse de lo que me paso.

Heal: rising… (se sentó frente a mi mirándome preocupada) dime algo ¿aun tienes pesadillas de lo que paso?

Eso era algo que la verdad no me quería acordar por que fueron muchas las noches en las que soñaba con eso, y por eso nunca quería estar sola, al despertar y mirar que no estaba sola eso de verdad me ayudaba a calmarme tan siquiera un poco… pero eso era algo que aun a nadie le había dicho.

Rising: o.o ¿c- cómo supiste lo de las pesadillas?

Heal: a veces hablas dormida y por esas veces me pude dar cuenta, hablare con luna para que te ayude, estoy segura que algo podrá hacer.

Rising: (baje mi cabeza y orejas) pero heal no quiero que nadie se entere de eso, me da mucho más miedo que se esparzan rumores de eso y que los demás me rechacen por rara que las mismas pesadillas.

Heal: vamos rising (me levanto la cabeza y sonrió) estamos hablando de luna, no hay una poni en la que podamos confiar más para estas cosas que ella y hasta tú lo sabes, ella jamás se atrevería a hablarle a otro de estas cosas.

Rising: agg… está bien pero por favor no le digas a más nadie, °n° te lo ruego.

Heal: descuida no lo hare, orgullo de doctora ¿recuerdas?

Rising: (le sonreí un poco) eso supongo, gracias por todo heal.

Heal: (me abrazo y yo devolví el abrazo ya que al fin podía hacerlo) no te preocupes por eso rising, para mi más bien es un placer el cuidarte.

En ese momento de nuevo note como elis brillaba, algo que tenía como un mes que no pasaba, heal también lo noto y con cuidado la tomo con su magia viéndola de cerca, para luego mirarme.

Heal: amm ¿esto es algo normal? Porque nunca vi que lo hiciera antes.

Rising: 0.o bueno de hecho pasa muy poco pero si ha pasado antes, solo brilla por un momento y luego se apaga, no sé exactamente por qué lo hace.

Heal devolvió a elis bajo mi ala y en ese momento riu salió de dentro de mi cuerpo y se mantuvo frente a nosotras alarmado.

Riu: ¡Entra Al Castillo De Una Vez Antes Que Sea Tarde!

Heal: O.O amm ¿de qué me perdí para que el señor soy un súper guardián tema?

Por todo el castillo resonó un tremendo rugido y fue seguido por solo un grito que nos dio un escalofrió a todos los que ya conocíamos el significado de esas palabras… Rail… todos los soldados corrieron fuera del castillo y aun las princesas luna y celestia quienes estaban aquí en canterlot salieron volando por las ventanas del catillo a toda velocidad directo a las afueras de canterlot.

Heal se apresuró en tomar la silla y corrió al interior del castillo en dónde nos encontramos a las chicas también entrando y se nos unieron en nuestra búsqueda de refugio.

Una tremenda explosión azoto el castillo entero y al mirar por una de las ventanas todas pudimos ver una columna de humo alzarse en el pueblo, luego otra explosión más le siguió a esa pero esta era más cerca al castillo que la anterior y otra aún más cerca.

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta una mano gigante atravesó la pared y nos agarró como si solo fuéramos hormigas, podía ver las negras escamas de esa mano así que ya sabíamos quién era el que nos había atrapado por lo que todas gritamos lo más fuerte que pudimos por ayuda y comenzamos a escuchar el millar de detonaciones, incluso vi el fuego de riu colarse un poco entre las garras de rail pero ni eso lo detuvo de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Sentimos como nos movíamos rápidamente y vi como heal, bloom y sweetie fueron literalmente sacadas de la mano de rail en un destello y el acelero como nada, sentimos que viajábamos a demasiada velocidad y yo comencé a gritar y agarrar mi costado porque me dolía mucho.

Scoot: (se acercó como pudo a la silla y me agarro con fuerza manteniéndome en la silla) ¡Aguanta Rising!

Un poco después sentimos como fuimos rodeadas por algo y de un momento a otro los estallidos pararon y sentimos como nos detuvimos, rail abrió la mano y admito que al mirar esos enormes dientes del tamaño de tres celestias cada uno frente a nosotras admito que el dolor fue reemplazado por el completo terror.

Scoot: (se paró frente a mí y estiro sus alas) ¡si le intentas poner un dedo encima a ella me voy a asegurar de causarte un buen dolor de estómago cuando nos comas!

Rising: (bien esa fue una rara amenaza pero me le uní) cierto… ¡si nos comes te vamos a dar dolor de estómago… hasta que mueras! por queee… ¡Scoot Tiene 5 Días Que No Toma Un Baño!

Scoot: (sonrió contenta) ¡eso es cierto me escu…! 0.0 ¿espera que? ¡Hey que yo me baño todos los días!

Rising: ¬-¬ genial scoot… ahora que sabe que no estamos asquerosas… nos va a querer comer.

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos) ¬-¬ pues pudiste decir que eras tú la que no se bañaba, -_- y ahora que lo pienso de hecho si tienes unos cuantos días sin bañarte.

Rising: (ok me apene un poco) amm bueno ya… tengo unos 3 días que no me baño, ¡pero no estoy apestosa! ¿bien?

Rail: (el tono de voz que uso fue tal que casi me revienta lo tímpanos) ¡Silencio ustedes dos!

Ook dragón súper mega gigante y puede hablar… ahora si estábamos muertas.

Rail: tu… (me miro con esos afilados ojos azules) dame la daga que tienes encima.

Rising: (apreté a elis bajo mi ala) ¡ni aun que me mates me separo de elis, ella confió en mi para cuidarla y no pienso dejar que un asesino como tú se la lleve!

Scoot: (le dio una mirada llena de enojo a rail) ¡ni yo permitiría que el único responsable de que ella este así la tomara! ¡jamás te vamos a perdonar por matar a sorrow dragón!

Rail: (no tengo idea de por qué medio sonrió) así que conocieron a ambos… bien, eso explica el por qué cada una tiene parte de su esencia impregnada en ustedes, ¿que relación tenían con ambos?

Rising: no te lo vamos a decir ¡ahora bájanos y déjanos ir lagartijo subdesarrollado!

Rail: o que enana… (me miro fríamente) ¿acaso vas a matarme? Porque sería algo que de verdad quisiera ver, ¿una potra como tu matando a un dragón como yo? je hasta como un mal chiste suena.

Scoot: no podemos matarte… (sonrió confiada) ¡pero si podemos molestarte hasta que te volvamos loco! ¿quieres darle una probada?

Rail: -_- inténtalo y te lanzo al diablo potra, será cosa tuya si esas alas a tus costados están solo de adorno y terminas estrellada contra una montaña o te salvas.

Ambas recurrimos a nuestra mayor arma jamás inventada por la poninidad… la cara de perrito a medio morir °n° - no podrías hacerle algo así a dos potras inocentes ¿verdad?

Rail: ¬_¬ no… tienen razón, las haría practicar un alunizaje en vez de eso… ahora respondan, cuál era su relación con ellos… y quizás las deje ir.

Scoot: (se acercó a mi oreja) oye rising, no se… ¿qué tal si nos está mintiendo y no nos dejara ir aun si le decimos? Sorrow y elis me dijeron que no podíamos ser tan confiadas.

Rising: (me acerque a su oreja) lo sé ¿pero que otra tenemos? No pudimos con ese poni en ponyville entre 5 menos oportunidad tenemos contra el lagartijo gigante este, yo digo que solo le digamos y si de verdad era amigo de esos dos no creo que nos coma o mate según sea el caso.

Rail: ¬_¬ es de muy mala educación secretear delante de alguien, y mucho más si hablan acerca de ese alguien.

Scoot: bien… tu ganas, te diremos… sorrow y elis me salvaron de morir un par de veces y terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos (lo miro enojada) por eso jamás te perdonare por matar a sorrow.

Rising: en mi caso ellos son mis cuidadores, desde que mis padres murieron ellos me salvaron de matarme a mí misma y me cuidaron como si de mis padres se tratasen, (lo mire decidida) por eso jamás te daré a elis, la voy a sacar de esa daga sea como sea y volveremos a estar juntas otra vez.

Rail: ya veo… (cerro sus ojos y se quedó un rato callado, pero luego comenzó a reír un poco y los abrió mirándonos) si es así… entonces vendrán conmigo les guste o no porque mi primer objetivo es sacar a elis de allí y creo saber dónde encontrar el método para sacarla… … ¬_¬ y empiezo a creer que si me atrevo a arrebatarte la daga ella me matara si la libero, así que me ahorro los problemas.

Rising: (lo mire enojada) aun no te perdono por matar a sorrow, pero si sabes cómo liberar a elis entonces te ayudare solo por eso.

Scoot: si liberar a elis es tu primer objetivo… 0.o ¿cuál es el segundo?

Rail: (sonrió un poco) por el momento ese me lo guardare, van a tener que vivir con la duda de ello.

Rising: ¬-¬ creo que al final si es compañero de esos dos, es igual de odioso que ellos a veces.

Scoot: (sonrió un poco perdida) en fin te vamos a ayudar a sacar a elis… -.- peeero hay un pequeño problemita con el que no contaste.

Rail: (nos miró con una ceja levantada) ¿y ese sería?

Scoot: ¬n¬ que nos secuestraste del castillo de la capital del reino y en estos momentos todos deben de estar vueltos locos buscándonos, y me refiero a las princesas, a la guardia, a mi hermana rainbow dash y a la que cuida de rising llamada heal… -.- en pocas palabras en estos momentos debes de ser el ser más buscado de esta tierra.

Rail: O.O ok ese es un buen punto, lo menos que necesito ahora es más ponis molestos detrás de mí así que ni hablar de ir allí de nuevo… umm escriban una carta y yo la enviare, con eso debería de bastar.

Rising: ¬-¬ rail no es por nada, pero no tienes muy buena fama después de lo que paso en ese cañón y lo que vimos en el tren cuando te vimos devorar a un montón de espectros, es muuuy poco probable que eso las calme a todas.

Rail: pues que se conformen porque no pienso poner un pie allí y que se me peguen más ponis encima, (su mirada cambio a una bastante seria y su voz se tornó cortante) no permitiré que nadie más que ustedes dos pongan una pata en ese sitio, así que escriban la carta o que se mueran de preocupación buscando porque a mí me da igual.

Scoot: 0.o amm bien escribiremos la carta… pero no tenemos…

Scoot ni término de decirlo cuando frente a nuestras narices aparecieron una hoja y una pluma con tintero, ambas miramos sorprendidas ambas cosas pero rail nos sacó del asombro.

Rail: ya las tienen ahora escriban y no perdamos más tiempo.

Scoot tomo la carta y comenzamos a escribirla, les dijimos a todas más o menos lo que había pasado y explicábamos que estaríamos bien y que rail nos ayudaría a liberar a elis y de paso nos protegería así que no había de que preocuparse, le entregamos la carta a rail y el solo la quemo con su aliento.

* * *

Y he aquí de ahora en más la participación de rail en el fic... ¬u¬ no esperaban seriamente que lo dejara fuera de la sartén ¿no? un dragón como ese es algo que no pienso dejar fuera.

xD jajaja verga, tene por seguro viruz que veo un dron de esos y me meto a hacker vía señales de radio frecuencia nu mas que pa quédame con aunque sea uno solo, porque de pana le tendría el mejor uso que se le puede dar a una de esas cosas... -w- cerrador de puertas, ¬w¬ me van a decir que no cabrea cuando estas acostaote en tu cama, acumulando lagañas como cualquier ser humano respetable y de repente entra alguien a tu cuarto pa decir tres pendejadas y a lo que se va deja la puerta abierta... joooder que me saca en verdad la piedra... ¬w¬ de a bolas que la 'paloma' no es pendeja, preferible que digas aquí corrió que aquí murió ¿no?... yey, 0w0 saque la idea de colmillo al acordarme del anime 'berserk' ¬w¬ aunque mas adelante se enteran de algunos detalles con respecto a la misma pero en fin.


	107. Los mercenarios de alas carmín

Cap 107: los mercenarios de alas carmín

Scoot: 0.0 ¿acabas de enviar la carta así?

Rail: -_- que ¿esperabas un abra cadabra y que la enviara? Paso… así es más sencillo, recuerdo un poco la energía de una de esas locas con cuerno y alas que me atacaron con bastantes ganas así que imagino que serán altos mandos del ejército, ya ellas se la harán llegar a sus princesas.

Scoot: 0-o de hecho ellas son las princesas, pero dejando eso aparte eso me confirma que spike si es un celeste al igual que tu como dijeron sorrow y elis, porque él también envía las cartas a las princesas como lo acabas de hacer.

Rail: oh… (se llevó una garra al mentón sonriendo un poco) esa sí que es una información interesante pequeña ¿dices que hay otro celeste aparte de mí? Supongo que cuando volvamos le daré una revisada a ver si es verdad, en fin todo listo supongo.

Rising: eso creo… o.o alto casi lo olvido riu, él debe de estar viniendo para acá en estos momentos.

Rail: (nos miró casi que cansado) ¿y quién es ese riu?

Rising: °u° mi guardián caído mascota, es un pequeño cuervo azul que controla las flamas, elis le partió el trasero y lo obligo a que me sirviera ¿no hay problema en que él nos siga?

Rail: (Se tapó la cara con un brazo) agg demonios, elis con sus estupideces, ¬_¬ solo concéntrate en él pajarraco y ordénale que venga solo y larguémonos de aquí ya, no sé cuánto más aguante elis allí dentro y no quiero tentar a la suerte.

Rising: bien andando ¿pero podrías no ir tan rápido como hace un momento? T-T Casi moría del dolor por eso.

Rail: agg como sea (llevo su brazo hasta su cabeza y ambas nos subimos a ella) no acelerare tanto pero igual sosténganse fuerte.

Al él dejarnos en su cabeza me levante de la silla con un poco de dolor pero igual me agarre de las espinas de su cabeza con ayuda de scoot.

Rail dio un par de pasos para luego saltar y comenzar a agitar sus alas ganando así altura y dirigiéndose hacia el mar que se miraba a lo lejos, detrás de nosotros podíamos ver canterlot así que en definitiva nos estábamos alejando de todos, gracias al cielo no acelero tanto pero igual el movimiento que hacía al volar me lastimaba.

Scoot: (me miro un tanto preocupada y grito debido al fuerte viento) ¿Rising Estas Bien?

Rising: ¡Me Duele! (cerré uno de mis ojos un poco por el dolor) ¡P- Pero Creo Que Puedo Aguantarlo… Solo Espero Que No Vayamos Tan Lejos!

Rail: dos cosas pequeñas (rayos la voz de rail era tal que sin necesidad de gritar lo podíamos escuchar aun si el viento estaba molestando) ustedes saben mi nombre pero no tengo idea del suyo, y segundo ¿por qué dolería el solo moverte?

Scoot: ¡Ah Cierto Perdón Por No Presentarnos, Mi Nombre Es Scootaloo, Y Ella Es Rising Hope, Y Con Respecto A Lo Otro Es Porque Ella Esta Aun En Recuperación Por Algo Que Le Paso, Puede Pararse Pero No Puede Hacer Nada De Esfuerzo Aun!

Para nuestra sorpresa rail acelero un poco más pero a pesar de ir aún más rápido los movimientos que me hacían lastimarme disminuyeron y aun hasta la presión del viento que antes nos molestaba hasta para hablar desapareció y gracias al cielo pude relajarme un poco.

Rail: ¿puedo saber que fue ese algo como para que una potra no pueda moverse tanto?

Rising: agg… fuimos atacadas por un poni extraño… y el… e- el casi me devora viva.

Rail: (hasta él se sorprendió de escuchar eso) rayos pequeña no la tuviste fácil, lo bueno es que sobreviviste que es lo que importa al final… no se preocupen no dejare que nada les pase mientras estén conmigo, si son amigas de esos dos entonces no tendría cara para poder mirar a elis cuando la liberemos si ambas resultan lastimadas.

Scoot: a todas estas ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Rail: al oeste, iremos a un territorio muy poco explorado por ponis, pero es el mejor lugar al que podemos ir para buscar lo que necesitamos.

Ambas nos miramos la una a la otra un momento y la verdad no sabíamos si comenzar a preocuparnos o emocionarnos pero igual solo nos agarramos con ganas de las espinas de rail.

… … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: ¡Voy A Matar A Esas Dos Cuando Regresen! ¡Qué No Les Quedo Claro El No Hacer Este Tipo De Cosas De Nuevo?

¿? (Sonrió nerviosa mientras poso un cascos en mi hombro) v- vamos tienes que calmarte un poco, ¿que de otra tenían en esas circunstancias?

¿?: (Literalmente… agarro una jeringa tamaño dragón del apocalipsis) ¡Si No Las Mata Ella Las Mato Yo!

¿?: ¬_¬ ¿podrían calmase ustedes dos par de locas? Poniéndose de esa forma no hacen nada más que molestar.

¿?: (Mis ojos se volvieron puñales sangrientos en ese momento) lo dices porque no es a ti que te está pasando.

¿?: -_- lo digo porque en un barco lleno de ponis y como estamos en estos momentos esa no es la mejor aptitud que puedes tomar rainbow dash

Rainbow: (me cruce de cascos) ¡al demonio con el resto de los ponis! Solo quiero ir por esas dos y darles la tunda de su vida por hacer algo así, pero nooo ¡teníamos que ser enviadas a zebranea para comprobar si las cebras se vieron afectadas por la maldita puerta!

Twi: jeje °u° vamos rainbow, sé que estas preocupada por lo que les paso recientemente a las niñas, pero esta vez están con lo que ustedes me describen con un dragón del apocalipsis el cual juro protegerlas ¿dime una sola cosa que pueda ser peor que eso?

Heal: aun así princesa… (bajo la mega jeringa tamaño dragón del apocalipsis bastante deprimida) estoy demasiado preocupada por rising, ella aun no sana por completo del último ataque y no está en condiciones como para hacer un viaje y menos con un dragón como rail.

Aj: (se puso un poco pálida) bueno admito que tienes razón, aún recuerdo nuestro encuentro con él en ese tren y debo decir que fue aterrador, pero si es la mitad de lo que la princesa nos contó en las historias entonces es posible que estén en los mejores cas… O.o amm manos en el mundo supongo.

Rainbow: eso lo dices por qué no lo viste en ese cañón aj… (apreté mis cascos enojada) nada de esa cosa puede ser buena… nada.

Twi: (cerro los ojos y suspiro un poco decaída) agg sé que hizo algo erróneo rainbow, pero si es como me contaron él no tiene la culpa… de otro modo shy y pinkie también serían culpables de muchas muertes, e incluso rarity seria en parte culpable de lo que nos pasó a aj y a mí además de ser también culpable de esclavizar potros.

Rainbow: tch eso es diferente twi.

Twi: (sonrió con mucha pena) dime en qué sentido lo es rainbow… (intenten en verdad pensar en una razón pero no la encontré y como yo no respondí ella continuo) los 4 fueron controlados, ninguno era dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento, no puedes culparlo de lo que paso, además aún sigo creyendo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad no importa el que hayan hecho.

Aj: twi dime algo… (miro muy seria a twilight) si te encontraras con los ponis que te dejaron ciega… ¿aun a ellos les darías esa segunda oportunidad?

Twi: applejack… (sonrió un poco triste) sí… creo que lo haría, me gustaría oír las razones del por qué lo hicieron al menos y solo si se da la posibilidad me gustaría sacarlos del pozo en el que cayeron.

Esas fueron palabras que no solo nosotras si no que hasta los pasajeros que estaban con nosotras no podían creer que salieran de twilight, no por nada ella era la princesa de la amistad y lo demostró con creses con esas palabras.

Heal: (una lagrima se le escapó de un ojo mientras miro a otro lado) twi, verdaderamente mereces el título de princesa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: se alejan.

¿?: ¿y eso que más da? Solo ve a por ellos antes que se te escapen y listo, problema resuelto.

¿?: Así que esa es tu decisión ¿vas a dejarte consumir así como así?

¿?: Sigo pensándolo, pero no te entiendo… dijiste que querías que busque la felicidad, pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo ¿y aun así me dices que estoy mal?

¿?: (miro al horizonte pintado en naranja) Hay dos tipos de felicidad, la falsa felicidad, aquella que solo te emociona por un momento pero al final se termina acabando y dejándote vacío… tal… como lo que estás haciendo… y esta la verdadera felicidad que es aquella que nunca te deja no importa que pase, aun si el objeto de tu felicidad es arrebatado nunca te sentirás vacío sino más bien con dicha por haberla tenido, (me miro sonriendo) esa es la felicidad que quiero que busques… no esto.

¿?:¿es que no te rindes basura? (Miro con molestia) Entiende de una vez que tu lucha es vana, no vale de nada, solo pierdes el tiempo tal como lo has hecho por tantos años.

¿?: te juro por Dios que una vez esto acabe voy a matarte maldición… (apretó sus cascos) me voy a encargar de hacerte pagar por todo lo que has provocado con un interés del millón por ciento así que ruega todo lo que sepas.

¿?: Eso quisieras tú, pero lo único que morirá serás tú dentro de poco.

¿?: como sea… (Comencé a caminar a paso un tanto rápido) solo seguiré adelante y ya, estas cosas son una molestia verdadera el pensarlas, es más fácil solo hacerlo y listo.

¿?: Ese es un pensamiento que puede arrastrarte a la ruina más rápido de lo que piensas.

¿?: No lo creo así, por años lo hice de esa forma y me resulto bien.

¿?: Sabes que eso no es cierto, lo hiciste y eso te llevo a la ruina una vez, ¿quieres cometer el mismo error de nuevo? ¿Vas a tropezar con la misma piedra otra vez?

¿?: Umm la verdad no te entiendo, no veo a que ruina te refieres.

¿?: Puede que ahora no lo veas, pero en su momento lo veras y tengo que preguntártelo… ¿serás capaz de aguantarlo? La última vez logre salvarte, pero no creo poder hacerlo de nuevo ¿quieres de verdad tomar ese riesgo?

¿?: Je ¿y por qué no tomarlo? No sé si te diste cuenta pero hace ya mucho que pasamos el punto de retorno, ya no te queda más que avanzar y seguirte divirtiendo ¿no?

¿?: Todavía no es tarde para volver, pero si continúas y logras lo que quieres si lo será, ten presente eso por favor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rising.

Después de horas de viaje terminamos de atravesar el mar y ninguna de las dos se creía lo que miraba, perecía casi como hubiéramos viajado a otro mundo al ver el paisaje frente a nosotros, los árboles, la tierra, incluso el césped y la hierva eran diferentes a los de equestria, estos no era de cristal o si quiera por sus colores, parecían más bien hechos de luces ya que todo brillaba y pequeñas lucecitas de colores viajaban a lo largo de los campos.

Incluso el cielo era diferente al de equestria, ya que en vez del amarillo sol al que estábamos acostumbradas veíamos un sol de color azul que bañaba la tierra con ese color, he incluso los animales que vimos eran diferentes a los que hay en equestria.

Scoot: ¡esto es hermoso! (a scoot literalmente le brillaban los ojos al igual que a mi) ¡Nunca vi algo así en ningún sitio, ni siquiera en los libros de twilight hay cosas como estas!

Rising: 0_0 ¿acaso viajamos a otra dimensión?

Rail: (se rio un poco) naa estamos en la misma dimensión solo que este es otro continente, el suyo es conocido como equestria pero este es conocido como gear, también es habitado mayormente por ponis y viven en relativa paz o al menos así era antes que fuera a dormir, no sé si la reciente apertura de la puerta también afectaría esta tierra tanto como a equestria.

Rising: ¿y a donde nos dirigimos?

Rail: en un rato lo verán, ya estamos por llegar de todos modos.

Rail voló por alrededor de una hora más y ya el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse cuando llegamos a la entrada de un bosque bastante tétrico y sombrío… ¬n¬ que técnicamente gritaba peligro entren bajo su propio riesgo o algo así ya que incluso dentro del mismo una niebla negra salía, el aterrizo como si nada en la entrada y nos bajó a ambas hasta el suelo.

Scoot: (comenzó a gritar por lo alto de rail) ¡Hey De Todos Los Lugares A Los Que Podías Llevarnos Tenía Que Ser A Un Bosque Tan Tétrico!

Rail para nuestra sorpresa fue rodeado por algunos paneles hexagonales de color azul que dieron vueltas a su alrededor y en un segundo ya era del tamaño de la princesa celestia parada a 4 patas claro.

Rail: (sonrió casi que contento) les presento el bosque de las sombras, ¬u¬ evitado por cualquier ser con medio de cerebro y nuestro lugar de destino, un lugar perfecto para tomarte una larga siesta sin que molesten cuando eres un dragón como yo.

Rising: 0_0 ¿mis ojos me están jugando una mala broma o un dragón de diez y dale de metros se acaba de encoger a tamaño poni?

Rail: ¬_¬ es una molestia tenerlas gritando cada que quieran decirme algo, sus voces ya de por si son chillonas… ni hablar que me las aguanto gritando, así que es más fácil si reduzco mi tamaño de esta forma, además no cabría en el boque de quedarme de ese tamaño.

Scoot: o.o ¿entonces de verdad puedes usar magia como si de un unicornio se tratase?

Rail: umm no exactamente pero si es algo parecido, es magia dragonea pero también puedo usar de unicornio si quiero, la aprendí de esos dos al fin y al cabo como por ejemplo (tomo una piedra y frente nuestro la volvió una espada con su funda del tamaño adecuado para scoot) la de trasmutación, ya rising tiene a elis para defenderse en caso de problemas, pero tu scootaloo estas desarmada y no te conviene estarlo allí dentro.

Scoot: (tomo la espada y la colgó bajo su ala) amm gracias por la espada y todo… pero no sé cómo usarla.

Rail: -_- da igual, con que solo la saques y cortes cosas con ella te basta, si se da la ocasión les enseñare a usarlas pero de momento andando o no llegaremos nunca a nuestro destino.

Rising: bien solo una pregunta más… 0.o ¿por qué le llaman bosque de las sombras?

Rail: (sonrió como si nada) porque el lugar está plagado de espíritus vengativos, ahora andando.

Ook scoot y yo tragamos bien hondo al escuchar eso pero rail comenzó caminar como si nada así que scoot a paso tembloroso lo siguió… pero yo solo pude dar un paso antes de congelarme en donde estaba y casi gritar del dolor, en vista de eso rail se detuvo y se acercó a donde estaba.

Rail: rayos, déjame ver que tal fue la herida rising.

Yo asentí tragándome el dolor y rail con sumo cuidado me quito el chaleco y quito las vendas de mi cuerpo, ni él se creyó lo que veía.

Rail: (se rasco la cabeza un poco) diablos es bastante grave, tu piel apenas si es como una hoja agg así no podrás caminar para nada (de nuevo me vendo, coloco mi chaleco y sin previo aviso me levanto con su magia dejándome en su lomo con cuidado) tendré que cargarte todo el camino pero asegúrate de sostenerte bien en caso que tengamos que correr.

Rising: (asentí un poco) bien.

Ahora si los tres entramos al bosque y la verdad tenía el nombre bien ganado ya que todo el bosque era oscuro como nada, incluso habían pedazos de niebla negra que recorrían el bosque como si de nubes recorriendo el cielo se tratase, los arboles eran de marrón terriblemente oscuro y las hojas se veían todas secas y de un color negro, el aire era frio, pero de verdad frio, era casi como si estuviera ese poni de antes en nuestra caza.

Scoot caminaba casi que debajo de rail por el miedo que daba el sitio ¬.¬ mientras que rail por otro lado continuo caminando como si nada por el bosque y hasta silbando una tonada un tanto alegre como si estuviera en el patio de su casa.

Rising: 0-o amm ¿no crees que vas como que demasiado relajado por un lugar tremendamente tenebroso?

Rail: (sonrió confiado) ya me lo vas a agradecer pequeña.

El siguió caminando y silbando de lo más tranquilo mientras que scoot de repente grito y voló al lomo de rail aterrada.

Scoot: (literalmente tenía los pelos del lomo parados como un gato) ¡ Algo Me Toco Las Patas Algo Me Toco Las Patas Algo Me Toco Las Pataaass!

Rail: (miro hacia su lomo) -_- siii ya deja de gritar y quédate allí tranquila entonces, agg ¬_¬ los niños de hoy no aguantan nada.

El siguió caminando por el bosque y scoot y yo mirábamos abrazadas como entre los árboles en definitiva había cosa negras que se movían a gran velocidad e incluso vimos una figura negra rodeada por un aura roja luminiscente que la resaltaba… agg… TuT como supimos patearle desesperadas el lomo a rail para que mirara pero el solo continuo como si nada caminando y silbando solo que esta vez la melodía cambio de una animada a una tranquila y linda de paso.

Era raro, era demasiado raro, ambas vimos entre los arboles ojos luminiscentes que nos observaban a cada paso que dábamos e incluso una que otra vez alguna de esas sombras pasaba por encima de nosotros sin llegar a tocarnos que era lo más raro de todo.

A eso agrégale el hecho de que ya era de noche y absolutamente nada evitaba que scoot y yo nos abrazáramos la una a la otra temblando de pavor mientras mirábamos ese espectáculo, por alguna razón teníamos la ligera sensación de que si cerrábamos los ojos moríamos yyy no pretendíamos tomar el riesgo.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que justo en medio del camino una de esas almas estaba parada y nos miraba a los tres fijamente, rail siguió avanzando como si nada y solo dijo unas palabras - ira, odio, tristeza, dolor… todas son nada ante las arenas del tiempo que todo lo cambian - ni idea del porqué de las palabras, pero el alma en el camino para nuestra sorpresa cerro sus verdes ojos y se apartó del camino.

Una vez pasamos de donde estaba esa sombra un poco más adelante vimos un claro en medio del bosque y rail iba directo a él pero al llegar a la entrada del claro él se detuvo y al ver bien pudimos distinguir una barrera casi trasparente pero se podía notar un tono negruzco en ella.

Rail: llegamos (nos bajó con cuidado de su lomo y nos dejó en el suelo) este es el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, justo detrás de esta barrera podremos conseguir las respuestas que buscamos, pero rising necesitare que tomes a elis y con sumo cuidado la toques con ella, asegúrate que nada de tu cuerpo toque la barrera.

Rising: 0.0 amm rail, ya me estas asustando aún más de lo que ya estaba ¿qué pasa si toco la barrera?

Rail: te lo diré cuando entremos, ahora apresúrate antes que lleguen las visitas no deseadas.

Dudosa pero aun así tome a elis con la boca y me acerque poco a poco a la barrera más que todo para no lastimar mi costado y cuando la toque con la punta de elis para mi sorpresa en esta se abrió un agujero por el que rail nos metió a scoot y a mi rápidamente y al momento que el paso la barrera se cerró de nuevo.

Al ver adelante ni scoot ni y nos creíamos lo que nuestros ojos miraban, de un boque malévolamente tenebroso pasamos a estar literalmente en un jardín floral con miles de tipos de flores que hacían que el sitio oliera de maravilla, y al haber tantas flores de colores y la luz de la luna iluminándolas le daba un hermoso aspecto al sitio.

Pero en medio de ese campo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una pequeña fortaleza de piedra blanca la cual sus muros estaban cubiertos con hilos de enredaderas verdes que crecieron sobre sus muros dándole un buen toque al sitio.

Pero lo que no me creía era la bandera que se izaba sobre los muros, era como se viera la cutie mark de elis, una espada azul envuelta en vendas con un par de alas rojas a los lados, en ese momento mire a rail y el casi como si me leyera la mente respondió.

Rail: bienvenidas a la base de los alas carmín, el grupo de mercenarios más famoso de la antigüedad liderado por sorrow.

Scoot: o.o ook ustedes en definitiva tenían que ser millonarios para construir algo así, ¿pero por qué en medio de un bosque tan aterrador como este?

Rail: uff ¬_¬ para librarnos de molestias, aun si éramos los más famosos no me bastaría un día entero para nombrarte todos los enemigos que teníamos, decidimos construir nuestra base aquí porque de casualidad descubrimos como pasar sin problemas por el bosque mientras que si otro lo intentara lo más seguro es que moriría antes de llegar aquí.

Rising: ¿así que por eso silbabas?

Rail: sip, intenta entrar sin hacer ruido y mueres, corres y gritas mueres, vuelas por sobre el bosque mueres, pero si entras cantando con una buena voz o tocando alguna melodía no te pasara nada, aquí se aplica el dicho la música calma a las bestias.

Scoot: o.o ok ¿cómo rayos fue que descubrieron eso? 0-o No creo que sea normal entrar a un bosque así de tenebroso cantando o silbando de lo más tranquilo.

Rail: lo descubrimos… (señalo a elis en mi boca) ¬_¬ gracias a una borrachera de ella, no sé si ya la han visto pero cuando se emborracha se la pasa cantando estupideces, solo la salva que tiene una buena voz… como sea, el caso es que veníamos de cumplir una misión en la que nos regalaron unos barriles de vino del bueno y esa loca no se aguantó las ganas así que de camino se emborracho, cuando pasábamos justo delante de la entrada del bosque -_- y por la pura borrachera le dio por meterse corriendo mientras cantaba algo de lindos árboles a esos que nos rodeaban antes.

Scoot: (sonrió con malicia) ok primer objetivo cuando la saquemos de la daga hacer que beba sidra hasta reventar, elis cantando es algo que quiero ver.

Rail: amm no te lo recomendaría tanto que digamos, (comenzó a sudar un poco) ella no es exactamente de las borrachas tranquilas, cada que se hace leña algo pasa, una vez fue una ciudad destruida por que un noble que estaba de paso se le declaro ¬_¬ y ella como cosa rara lo castro y lo pateo derecho a su carruaje, -_- está de más decir que la guardia intervino y la muy idiota no se midió y destruyó la ciudad en el proceso de defenderse.

Rising: 0-0 rayos, con eso lo único que hiciste es que quiera emborracharla más y ver quien es más fuerte entre ella y las princesas, 0.o he tenido esa duda desde hace un buen tiempo.

Rail: (el suspiró y se tapó la cara con sus garras) solo no lo hagan por favor y vayamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer, buscar una forma de sacar a elis de allí.

Scoot: (levanto el casco) otra cosa ¿qué pasaba si rising tocaba la barrera esa?

Rail: oh eso, (levanto los hombros como si nada) ni el polvo de la potra quedaba, esa cosa se chupa a su agresor y no deja rastro del mismo.

Rising: o_o ya creo que entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes, ni en juego me le acerco de haberlo sabido.

Rail me subió de nuevo a su lomo y los tres nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, caminamos a la entrada de la mini fortaleza que eran unas rejas hechas de plata detrás de un puente sobre un lago de aguas color rosa por algún motivo, al pasar por las rejas seguimos un camino hecho de piedras lizas que se encontraba en medio de un crecido pasto de color verde que daba a la puerta de entrada a la fortaleza, pero al pasar por la reja de la entrada tanto scoot y yo entendimos el porqué de que rail no quería que nadie viniera aquí, a ambos lados del camino, rodeadas de muchas flores de las más hermosas que vi en mi vida se encontraban las estatuas de 6 ponis cada una con un epitafio con sus nombres.

Scoot: (miro detenidamente las estatuas) estas son…

Rail: (se arrodillo frente a dos de ellas dejando unas flores en 4 de las estatuas) las tumbas de mis amigos… luego de sus muertes traje sus cuerpos aquí y los enterré con su familia, cada uno de nosotros nos apreciábamos como tales ya que todos habíamos perdido a la nuestra así que juramos estar juntos en la vida y aun después de la muerte, algún día cuando mi tiempo llegue vendré a este sitio el cual será el lugar de descanso de todos nosotros y cumpliremos con nuestra promesa.

Scoot: ¿pero por qué están las estatuas de sorrow y elis aquí? sorrow murió no hace mucho y de hecho elis aún está viva.

Rail: (nos miró bastante decaído) dime un poni que pueda vivir por más de 2mil años pequeña, ellos desaparecieron sin dejar un solo rastro después de una misión fallida y por más que los 5 los buscamos no encontramos una sola pista de ellos, luego de cien años lo más lógico es que pensaras que están muertos, y creí eso hasta ese día que los vi en ese cañón.

Ninguna de las dos pudimos evitar sentirnos un poco deprimidas al ver a un dragón como rail llorar frente a la tumba de esos ponis.

Rail: fueron años en los que estuve solo añorando aquellos días en los que tenía compañeros que verdaderamente podía llamar amigos e incluso familia, intente seguir adelante y hacer nuevos (torció la boca en disgusto) pero cada ser que encontraba fueran ponis e incluso otros dragones solo eran parásitos detestables así que prefería mil veces estar solo… con los años llegue a la conclusión que como esos 6 no encontraría ni a uno solo y por eso solo entre en mi hibernación hasta no hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento ninguna de las dos nos aguantamos las ganas de abrazarlo mientras llorábamos un poco, scoot le abrazo una pata mientras que yo lo abrazaba del cuello.

Scoot: ah rayos, si me sueltas una historia como esa no hay manera en que pueda odiarte, perdón por culparte de la muerte de sorrow, sé que no es tu culpa pero es que yo también lo quería mucho… y lo extraño mucho.

Rising: (me seque un poco las lágrimas pero nada que paraban de salir) de haber sabido eso me habría hecho tu amiga desde hace mucho, nadie merece estar así de solo, yo estuve sola solo por un día y me llene de miedo y temor, no quiero ni pensar en lo doloroso que debió de ser pasar todo ese tiempo solo.

Rail: (Se rio un poco mientras limpio sus lágrimas) jeje ya veo por qué les cayeron bien a sorrow y a elis, ambas tienen corazones de oro… pero ya, dejemos el sentimentalismo a un lado y vayamos dentro.

Rail se levantó de donde estaba y luego camino hasta un par de puertas de madera blanca de unos 3 metros de alto con la marca de elis hecha en oro solido en ambas puertas, rail empujo las puertas para abrirlas y entramos, al momento que entramos unas antorchas colocadas en soportes en los muros se encendieron una a una y poco a poco comenzamos a ver la base como tal.

El recibidor de la base era una sala de 3 pisos de alto sin escaleras, podías ver los otros pisos pero todos tenían barandas de madera blanca.

Como sea, las paredes de la sala eran también blancas y todas estaban adornadas con los cuadros de todos los miembros haciendo diferentes cosas y rail sin necesidad de pedirlo nos comenzó a contar de ellos.

Rail: cada cuadro que ven aquí es el recuerdo de un buen momento para nosotros.

Señalo a un cuadro donde salían una pareja de, un poni terrestre de pelaje verde, cola y melena de color rojas, su melena detras era un poco larga siendo esta partida en dos puntas, mientras que de frente estaba un poco de punta y con mechones puntiagudos, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y su cutie mark eram dos aros gruesos, uno rojo y el otro azul y una unicornio de pelaje rosa con cola y melena de un rosa mucho más oscuro, la parte de atrás de su melena era un poco larga y abierta en varios mechones, usaba un gorro pequeño con visera de color rojo del cual en la parte de enfrente sobresalian dos mechones de pelo, sus ojos eran de color verde y su cutie mark era la de un gorrión con las alas estiradas… en el retrato el terrestre estaba arrodillado frente a la unicornio dándole a la unicornio un collar con una llave alada y ambos estaban sonrojados.

Rail: este que ven aquí fue el día en el que raziel le declaro su amor a alis y sin dudarlo le pidió matrimonio, jeje ¬u¬ fue un poco gracioso ya que la primera respuesta de alis fue un no y la cara de raziel fue todo un poema, pero luego rio un poco y lo beso tomando el collar y aceptando su proposición.

Rising: (lo mire un poco extrañado) ¿un collar? ¿Pero que no se usa es un par de anillos para eso?

Rail: (comenzó a rascarse una ceja) amm bueno supongo que la costumbre cambio pero antes se usaban era collares en juego para pedir matrimonio.

Luego señalo otro, en este salían los 6 ponis y el dragón alrededor de una mesa y todos con una jarra de madera en la mano claramente todos celebrando algo.

Rail: este fue de la victoria después de una lucha que duro 1 mes entero, 6 reinos se habían aliado para intentar aplastar exion y ninguno de los 7 dudo de tomar sus armas y guiar la batalla, fue bastante dura ya que peleábamos en 4 frentes a la vez pero logramos salir victoriosos y ese día todos celebramos a lo grande.

Luego paso a uno donde un pegaso color negro de cola y melena azules, la parte de atrás de su melena era corta y peinada de punta mientras que la parte de adelante era liza y separada en dos partes en medio de su frente, el largo de esta nada más pasa sus ojos, sus ojos eran de color celestes y su cutie mark era la de estrellas en un cielo nocturno… y un unicornio de color verde de cola y melena azul cielo, su melena era corta detrás con varios mechones de punta y la parte de adelante eran un montón de mechones de punta siendo los de más adelante lizos y llegando a cubrirle los ojos, sus ojos eran amarillos y su cutie mark era la de una máscara teatral… ambos ponis estaban alzando unas copas con la alegría plasmada en sus caras.

Rail: -u- este fue del día en que night que es el pegaso y sean que es el unicornio encontraron el amor de sus vidas, tenían semanas hablando con raziel y alis para pedirles concejos de como confesarse y que no los rechazaran y cuando por fin decidieron hacerlo… les dieron el sí (se rio un poco) bueno solo digamos que ese es de cuando estábamos comenzando a celebrarlo.

Scoot: o.o guao, para ser una banda de mega mercenarios locos como nos los describían sorrow y elis todos me parecen de lo más normales en estos cuadros.

Rail: ¬_¬ bueno tampoco es que vamos a exhibir nuestros desastres en el recibidor ¿no crees? (levanto sus hombros) ¬u¬ esos están en la sala de logros personales… eeen fin, ¬.¬ te lo dicen por una buena razón, tengo que admitir que éramos unos desastrosos de primera.

Rising: amm tengo una pregunta, 0.o ¿quién se encargó de la decoración de la base y de los cuadros? Porque veo debajo de todos la misma firma creo por que no sé qué significan esas letras, y en definitiva elis y sorrow son un desastre total para las decoraciones.

Rail: ah eso fue cosa de alis, era una maestra cuando se trataba de arte, solo tienes que mirar nuestra base para notarlo… ella se encargó de todo lo que miran, cada flor, pintura, marco, puerta, adorno, incluso las banderas de la base fueron obras suyas, nosotros solo pusimos los músculos para construir todo pero ella fue la diseñadora de todo.

Scoot: 0.0 rayos, en definitiva se hubiera llevado muy bien con rarity.

Rising: ¬.¬ eso puedes apostarlo, apuesto que pasarían días hablando de modas locas que ni nosotras sabemos.

Rail: -_- bueno dudo que se hubieran llevado bien si esa tal rarity no tiene muuucha paciencia, alis a pesar de ser fan del arte era también demasiado bromista y estaba loca al igual que todos, así que sin duda le jugaría un par de bromas de las mas pesadas a esa rarity para probar su carácter, y si logra pasarlas entonces si es posible que tengan esa conversación.

Rising: ok entonces no creo que sea posible dicha conversación, en fin ¿a dónde vamos a ir ahora?

Rail: a la habitación de sorrow y elis, si hay alguna pista de como liberar a elis tiene que estar allí, sorrow fue el que creo la daga y metió el alma de elis en ella así que en ese cuarto tiene que haber algo que nos ayude ¬_¬ solo espero que no lo escondiera en un lugar donde solo él lo encontraría o hay si les digo que no tendríamos oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Rising: hay rayos… (ahora sí que me puse pálida) entonces estamos perdidos.

Scoot: (al igual que yo se puso pálida) TuT no perdamos aun las esperanzas, sorrow era un desastre por un lado así que quizás se las haya olvidado en su escritorio.

Rail: -_- agg… me temo que ese no es el caso, sorrow de hecho era bastante ordenado cuando se trataba de su propia habitación, en fin tenemos que subir al último piso.

Scoot: 0.o amm… ahora que lo pienso ¿donde están las escaleras para subir a los otros pisos?

Rail: (estiro sus alas) pues en tus costados, a todos nos daba pereza construirlas y de todos modos alis ni las tomo en consideración en el diseño.

Rising: 0.0 ¡pero cómo hacían los que no tenían alas para subir a los demás pisos?

Rail: (levanto sus hombros de lo más tranquilo) los unicornios se trasportaban y raziel tenía bastante fuerza en las patas así que el solo saltaba de piso en piso… ¬_¬ y de hecho era bastante hábil haciéndolo, tengo que admitir que parecía más gato que poni, en fin subamos de una vez (miro a scoot un momento) sabes volar ¿no?

Scoot: (sonrió orgullosa) sipi aprendí hace poco de la mejor voladora de equestria.

Rail: bien andando entonces.

* * *

0u0 hello my darlings... xD en verdad se escucha bastante pendejo cada vez que leo esa vaina de darlings... eeen fin 0u0 para este cap si quieres hacerse una idea mas facir de como son los de las alas carmin pueden entrar en el perfil de licanbrony en deviantart y allí el subió un modelo parecido de como serian esos tipos.

-w- bueno de hecho la parte del poco de ¿?: son realmente tres seres, como ven uno tentando al mal, otro intentando sacarlo y al que están intentando influenciar... ¬u¬ y en parte tenes razón viruz, se van a revelar unas cuantas cositas en los caps venideros... xD claro, si vez a alguien con una marca como esa tal vez... solo taaaal vez... intente matarte, xD esa vaina seria como ver al pario este de la película hallowen saliéndote de frente, ¬_¬ segurito que te le acercas a ofrecerle una tacita de té más algunas galletas en tu casa ¿eh?... ¬w¬ ¿de casualidad viruz no te pase mi lista de reproducción del windows media player? xD porque creo que se te coló una de mis canciones... de pana, si quieren reírse un rato al darse cuenta que el mundo se fue a la mierda... ¬w¬ busquen por youtube [Metal PMV] We Need Blood (necesitamos sangre)... ... ... xD me cague de risa con eso ya que la canción es malparidamente genial, ¬_¬ pero están tostados de la cabeza los que la hicieron, de ante mano no es cristiana eeeeso se los aseguro, podrá comenzar muy santus cristus yo no se que vaian aleluya amen... xD pero al rarito comienza la locura jajajaja si sabes ingles te cagas de risa y si no sabes y quieres cagarte pos busca en google all we need is blood de powerwolf que subieron las letras traducidas.

Ghost: (se suelta del pedestal del corazón de cristal) TuT gracias sir Le Yo por perdonar la vida de este medio rarito.


	108. Nunca pruebo algo que me des de nuevo

Cap 108: Nunca pruebo algo que me des de nuevo.

Rail desplego sus alas y salto elevándose hasta el 3 piso, aterrizo frente a una puerta de metal negra con cadenas y demás seguros colocadas en ella y scoot aterrizo a su lado mirando con la misma sorpresa que yo esa puerta.

Scoot: o_o espera ¿no me iras a decir que esta es la habitación de esos dos o sí?

Rail: (levanto una ceja) si eso te sorprende no te muestro la mía, si querías de verdad descansar estas puertas eran un requisito primordial aquí, olvídate de cerrar la puerta y si no amanecías colgado del puente sobre el lago era un milagro, ¬_¬ eso y que todos cuando decíamos dormir te hablábamos de hasta 4 días sin despertar así que eran más que todo para que el ruido de los otros no molestara.

Rising: ¬-¬ ustedes llevan el significado de dormir demasiado lejos.

Rail comenzó a quitar las cadenas para luego abrir la puerta y al fin pudimos ver la habitación de esos dos… para nuestra sorpresa era de hecho bastante grande, tenía todo lo que una habitación debía de tener, 2 camas 4 mesas de noche, algunos muebles y demás, una de las paredes era literalmente solo estantes de libros mientras que las otras tenía algunas repisas con algunas cosas como peluches que imagino eran de elis, piedras raras que nunca en mi vida vi como una de color negra con algunos puntos azules en ella, otra parecía un arcoíris, eso imaginé que era de sorrow, pero incluso tenían un estante con muchas armas todas diferentes y muñecos de entrenamiento en un espacio despejado bastante amplio.

Pero eso no fue lo que nos sorprendió, sino más bien el hecho que de verdad estaba todo limpio y ordenado… -_- sacando de la fórmula el polvo claro está, después de todo estuvo abandonado mucho tiempo, pero aun así todo se miraba bien organizado, incluso en el escritorio las plumas y el tintero estaban bien colocados con algunas hojas sobre el escritorio perfectamente alineadas una sobre la otra.

Scoot: ¡por celestia! (sipi, estaba con la boca abierta al igual que yo) ¡pareciera más bien que estoy entrando al cuarto de twilight que al de esos dos!

Rising: -_- ok ¿donde está el truco aquí? ¬n¬ vivía con ellos, el orden no era para nada parte de la rutina en esos dos, de hecho, si comían en el cuarto todo iba a parar al suelo sin dudarlo, si no fuera porque las mucamas del castillo limpiaban allí no abrías podido entrar.

Rail: ¬_¬ pues ya lo dijiste, 'las mucamas limpiaban' ¿para qué te molestarías en limpiar tú? (comenzó a mirar a los libros) T-T ¿saben? creo que esto nos va a tomar bastante rato el leer todos esos libros.

Scoot: (tomo uno de los libros) 0.0 amm rail, tenemos un gran problema aquí.

Rail: (lo sentí comenzar a sudar) ¿y ese sería?

Scoot: TnT que estos libros no están en nuestro idioma natal, no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí.

Rail: (ahora sí que se dio tremendo golpetazo en la cara) como pude ser tan estúpido para olvidar algo tan básico como la diferencia del idioma ¡Es obvio que unas potras no van a entender la lengua de hace más de 2mil años por Dios!

Rising: -_- creo que ya estoy entendiendo el por qué te decían el sabio tonto.

Rail: ¬_¬ tú cállate… (me bajo de su lomo a una de las camas) y échate allí que voy a tener que comenzar a leer todo esto yo solo.

Scoot: °n° ¿y que se supone que hagamos nosotras mientras tu lees todo eso?

Rail: agg (suspiro y tomo el primer libro) pueden hacer algo de exploración si quieren, supongo que van a encontrar cosas bastante interesantes por aquí… después de todo todos coleccionábamos de todo, sorrow coleccionaba libros, elis coleccionaba cualquier cosa que le pareciera linda, night coleccionaba figuras de cualquier cosa, sean coleccionaba dinero y otros objetos que ganaba en apuestas y engaños variados, a alis le encantaban las obras de arte como esculturas y cuadros, a raziel le encantaban las historias de terror y tenía bastantes guardadas que o el las hacia o las encontraba, yo por supuesto que me encantan las gemas y tengo un buen montón de ellas en mi habitación, oh y claro no olvidemos la colección de armas de cada uno, van desde armas bendecidas a armas malditas de todo tipo, -_- con esas si deben tener un poco más de cuidado.

Rising: (ok ahora si estaba sudando) amm ¿malditas en qué sentido?

Rail: oh nada del otro mundo… (tomo otro libro leyendo como si nada) van desde consume cordura, sangre, tiempo de vida y esas cosas, malditas al fin y al cabo.

Scoot: ook… (casi queda blanca del susto) cuidado con las armas… entendido, creo que primero comenzare buscando solo entre las cosas de elis, quizás consiga algo para molestarla cuando salga.

Ya que aún no podía dar bien un paso sin arrepentirme yo solo me quedé acostada en la cama y cerré los ojos mientras que scoot buscaba por todos lados y rail tomaba libro tras libro leyéndolos y dejándolos en una pila a su lado.

No paso mucho hasta que scoot viniera con una de las cosas de elis que ni yo me creí que tuviera guardadas y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que los testículos de algún poni flotando en algún líquido.

Scoot: °u° hey rising ¿qué crees que sean estos?

Rising: 0.0 amm scoot… yo siendo tu dejaría eso donde lo encontré y correría al baño más cercano para lavar mis cascos.

Scoot: ¿por qué? Son solo dos esferas raras flotando en agua.

Rail: (miro de reojo el objeto en cuestión y comenzó a reír) pff… s- scootaloo ¿recuerdas lo que les conté de la borrachera que destruyó una ciudad? (ella asintió) pues eso que tienes en los cascos es el trofeo de elis en esa ocasión… son los testículos de ese poni que fue castrado.

En ese momento las pupilas de scootaloo se achicaron y de inmediato lanzo el frasco al aire el cual por suerte cayo en uno de los muebles y ella comenzó a frotar sus cascos en la alfombra con desespero para después correr a la puerta del baño.

Scoot: ¡donde se supone que esta el lava cascos aquí!

Rail: (siguió leyendo el libro mientras reía) ¡usa el balde rojo, con eso debería bastar para limpiártelos!

Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue un tremendo grito de scootaloo y luego la vi salir volando por la ventana maldiciendo a rail mientras el reía.

Rail: -w- para nada que entro al baño, ese es el laboratorio alquímico de sorrow, y el balde rojo debería de contener algunas sanguijuelas ya muertas hace muuucho tiempo.

Ok me partí de la risa en ese momento, ahora entendía el porqué de las puertas de acero.

Rising: jiji eso fue un poco malvado de tu parte.

Rail: ¬u¬ hey yo lo advertí, a todos nos gustaba jugar bromas pesadas y yo no soy la excepción… y por cierto, ¿el agua rosada de afuera? es agua con un compuesto que causa severa picazón así que triste si mete sus cascos allí.

Paso un buen rato hasta que scoot llego rascándose como loca los cascos al cuarto.

Scoot: T-T ya dime donde está el agua por favor.

Rail se rio y señalo a la puerta a un lado del laboratorio y al rato salió scootaloo toda mojada pero con cara de felicidad.

Scoot: ¬-¬ eres malvado rail, así que no te quejes de las bromas en las que caigas luego.

Como sea scoot siguió buscando entre las cosas y luego se apareció con algo bastante raro la verdad, era una hoja de árbol de un color rosado y su forma era parecida a una estrella.

Rising: o.o amm ok, esa sí que es una hoja rara.

Scoot: (me la paso) espera a olerla para luego opinar.

Rising: (le di una olfateada a la hoja) umm huele bastante dulce, ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá?

Scoot: °u° ¿porque no la probamos? De donde saque esta habían más así que elis no creo que se moleste porque comimos una.

Rising: vale ¿por qué no? Igual tengo algo de hambre.

Rail: hey cuidado con lo que se meten a la boca aquí dentro, podrían tomar una hoja de… (en ese momento, él volteo a vernos cuando ya estábamos masticando la hoja 0_0 y sabía demasiado sabrosa) agg -_- muy tarde, les daré un concejo ahora que siguen cuerdas… corran al lago detrás de la base o se van a arrepentir enserio.

Scoot: (se tragó el pedazo de hoja al igual que yo) ¿porque lo dices? si de hecho es muy sabrosa esa hoja.

Rail: (siguió leyendo otro libro) oh solo porque esas hojas las usaba elis para jugar bromas de la peor clase, dentro de 10 segundos comenzaran a sentir una extraña piquiña por todo el cuerpo pero por más que se rasquen eso no va a parar (y efectivamente eso comenzó a pasar) luego de unos 30 segundos comenzaran a sentir muuucho calor por todo el cuerpo a pesar de que el ambiente está a buena temperatura (paso la página del libro como si nada y continuo) luego sentirán su retaguardia muy extraña también al punto en el que poco a poco se van a volver locas y comenzaran a mirar a la otra de manera muuuy provocativa … (en ese momento ya estaba comenzando a sentirme con calor) umm y el resto me lo guardo para mí.

Rising: T-T dime que hay alguna otra forma de se nos quite que no sea ir al lago, porque no puedo moverme y tampoco sumergirme en agua por órdenes de mi doctora.

Rail: (sonrió con malicia) la hay, pero no pienso decírtela, te tocara pasar tu locura en esa cama y tu scoot apresúrate y tírate al lago.

Scoot por alguna razón tenía la lengua afuera mientras que jadeaba pero le hizo caso a rail y salió volando de nuevo por la ventana mientras que yo comencé a sentir cada uno de los síntomas que él me dijo y de verdad me estaba volviendo loca, incluso comencé a ver a rail como una dulce y deliciosa paleta que me provocaba lamer hasta…

Rising: 0.0 ok ya me volví loca si te miro como una paleta muuuy apetitosa.

Rail: (tomo otro libro) y lo que te falta, es mejor que cierres los ojos y no pienses en nada, o si no distráete en cualquier otra cosa pero quita la cabeza de tu cuerpo.

Rising: (ya estaba jadeando como loca mientras sudaba) ¿q- que rayos fue esa hoja?

Rail: la llamábamos estrella amorosa por algo, es un potente afrodisiaco, si te preguntas que rayos es… bueno digamos que es algo que te hace sentir justo como ahora (me miro un momento) ¬_¬ y mejor que mantengas tus cascos bajo control.

Y vaya que no bromeaba con eso porque sin darme cuenta uno de mis cascos ya iba para mis partes íntimas, en ese momento riu salió de dentro de mi cuerpo respirando agitado.

Riu: por amor a los dioses (miro a rail con una linda mirada de loco) ¡Dime De Nuevo Donde Esta Ese Lago O Te Juro Que Complazco A La Potra Así Elis Me Arranque La Cabeza!

Rail: (ok ahora si se echó a reír) detrás de la base, ve a enfriarte tú también pajarraco.

Riu salió volando a toda velocidad mientras que yo me quede sufriendo en esa cama hasta decir basta, en varias ocasiones de verdad perdí la cabeza y comencé a reír como loca mientras miraba paletas parlantes, plátanos bailarines, e incluso al dulce cloud todo sonrojado y casi cumpliendo el sueño que tuve la última vez del lindo tierno y jugoso beso…

Rising: ¡Por Que Estoy Viendo A Potros Mega Atractivos! (me agarre la cabeza desesperada) ¡Que Me Está Pasando!

Rail: jajaja (ok el malvado dragón comenzó a reír como nada mientras pasaba la página de otro libro) les dije que tuvieran cuidado pero no hicieron caso, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Las siguientes horas fueron terribles para mí, estuve sintiéndome así de rara por alrededor de 3 horas hasta que por fin comencé a sentirme un poco más normal, pero admito que hubo demasiadas ocasiones raras donde rail me tuvo que detener literalmente de llevar mis cascos a mis posteriores dándome un sermón de las potras buenas no hacen esas cosas… ¡pero al demonio con eso ni era yo la que lo quería hacer, mi cuerpo se movía solo!

En fin, entre esas horas riu y scoot también habían vuelto y ambos estaban empapados, pero con cara de contentos a diferencia mía que estaba hecha polvo en esa cama.

Rising: (mire cansada a scoot) jamás en toda mi vida probare algo de lo que me des de nuevo.

Scoot: amm bueno pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo que esa hoja tendría ese efecto en nosotras?

Riu: ¬_¬ potras locas ¿que no les enseñaron a no meterse a la boca todo lo que encuentran? Den gracias a Dios de que no hubiera un potro aquí o las cosas si se hubieran puesto feas.

Rising: 0_0 alto alto, ¿que acabas de decir riu? ¡Explícate, que pasaría si hubiera aquí un potro!

Riu sonrió y estaba por hablar cuando rail le agarro el pico con su cola y no le permitió hablar.

Rail: esa va a ser la única orden que no te va a contestar rising, ya algún día cuando crezcas lo vas a saber, pero por ahora olvídalo, (miro a riu quien se miraba un poco descontento) ¬_¬ tu y yo vamos a tener una linda conversación después, pero de momento te quiero leyendo los libros estos y buscando una forma de sacar a elis.

Riu: ¬_¬ ¿yo de bibliotecario? Olvídalo dragón, y menos si es para ayudar a la pegaso loca.

Rising: -_- riu eso es una orden de un dragón extermina civilizaciones y aparte creo experto en contratos con guardianes por que fue el quien me dijo como ordenarte a distancia ¿estás seguro que quieres desobedecerlo?

Riu: T-T maldición con la potra y sus amigos subnormales.

Y así entre riu y rail comenzaron a buscar en la librería por el resto de la noche mientras que scoot y yo dormíamos en la cama de sorrow que rail se apiado de nosotras y sacudió de polvo para que pudiéramos dormir cómodas… … y vaya que lo hicimos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rainbow

Rainbow: (Estaba sin habla por lo que tenía delante de mi) ¿qué demonios paso aquí?

Twi: (olfateo un poco) este olor es… sangre… ¿verdad?

Aj: así es twi, (se quitó su sombrero para colocarlo en su pecho a modo de respeto) es olor a sangre.

Heal: (comenzó a llorar un poco) llegamos demasiado tarde.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba la gran zebranea, ciudad capital de las cebras, conocida por ser de belleza abundante ya que las cebras construyeron sus casas de tal forma que no afectara al ecosistema permitiendo que la belleza del mismo fuera preservaba, todas las casas estaban hechas dentro de los gruesos árboles y estaban conectadas por puentes o escaleras de lianas y otras cosas que les bridaban los bosques por lo que verdaderamente lograron preservar la belleza del mismo.

Las cebras siempre estuvieron orgullosas ya que se consideraban a ellas mismas como parte de la naturaleza, incluso zecora a veces nos aseguraba que ella podía escuchar los susurros del bosque everfree y que por eso es que el gustaba vivir en él.

Pero con eso aparte… lo que teníamos frente a nosotras no era nada más que ruinas llenas de sangre y cadáveres por doquier, cada casa y calle estaba atestada de cuerpos de cebras despedazadas, algunos eran recientes pero note que también habían demasiadas que se notaba murieron hace meses.

Caminamos por entre las calles, pero mientras más mirábamos, el panorama solo empeoraba, las casas en los arboles quemadas, otras se notaba que algo grande las embistió destrozándolas, por todas las calles habían marcas de garras junto a los cuerpos de los guerreros cebras pero al menos también vimos los cuerpos de los espectros adornar las calles.

Twi: tendremos que separarnos para buscar sobrevivientes.

Rainbow: de eso nada twi, no te pienso dejar sola en este sitio.

Heal: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con rainbow twilight… no podemos solo dejarte aquí, no sabemos si aún hay espectros en la zona.

Aj: agg como digas twi, (nos miró a todas bastante seria) ya la oyeron, no hay tiempo que perder sepárense y busque por la zona.

Rainbow: ¡applejack te volviste loca! ¡Twilight esta ciega! ¿Cómo se supone que va a defenderse si no puede ver a sus atacantes?

Twi: (suspiro un poco derrotada) agg gracias por recordármelo rainbow, pero aun sin ver puedo defenderme, (movió sus orejas) después de todo estas señoritas no están de adorno y mientras este sola puedo fácilmente escuchar si algo se acerca, solo háblenme si son ustedes y así nos evitamos que las ataque por accidente.

Heal: agg está bien twilight, pero ten mucho cuidado y llámanos por radio si estas en problemas, así podremos ir a ayudar.

Aj: ¬_¬ heal estoy mucho más preocupada por ti que por twilight, que yo sepa tu eres doctora no guerrera así que ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?

Heal: (sonrió confiada) sipi, -_- después de todo el peor paciente de la historia me enseño a defenderme.

Twi: jeje parece que te dio malos ratos ¿eh?

Heal: grrrrr (literalmente gruño) como no tienes una mínima idea.

Twi: O.O amm creo que mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

Cada una nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar por sobrevivientes, yo me lance al aire y volé a una velocidad moderada escaneando en las copas de los árboles o ventanas de las casas pero por más que buscaba no veía nada más que muerte y desolación.

Me dolía ver una de las naciones amigas de equestria de esta manera y por eso acelere mi búsqueda un poco más, si había tan siquiera una sola cebra a la que salvar estaba decidida a hacerlo.

No pase mucho en mi búsqueda para que mirara al primer corruptor vivo en las calles deambulando por la zona y sin pensarlo dos veces tome la lanza flechas especiales que me traje y agujereé a esa cosa sin más.

Al avanzar hasta esa calle y mirar a los lados comencé a ver a los espectros responsables de tal masacre y sin dudar comencé a disparar hasta que el cargador se acabó, aún quedaban algunos así que tome mi espada y de manera rápida acabe con todos los que estaban en esa calle.

Me pareció un poco raro el que toda la ciudad parecía desierta y solo en esta calle me hubiera encontrado tantos así que mientras que recolectaba las flechas que aun servían también le preste atención a todo el alrededor.

Rainbow: tch (agarre bastante aire y luego comencé a gritar) ¡Si Hay Alguien Que Me Escuche Entonces Salga, Somos Enviadas De Equestria Para Ayudar A Todos Cuanto Aun Estén Con Vida! (espere un rato allí parada pero nadie salía) ¡Mi Nombre Es Rainbow Dash, Represento Al Elemento De La Lealtad Y Juro En Nombre De Nuestras Princesas Que Si Alguien Puede Escucharme Y Se Muestra Entonces Los Ayudare A Costa De Mi Vida Si Es Necesario!

De nuevo solo me quede allí parada mirando a todos lados con la vaga esperanza de que aunque sea una sola cebra saliera, pero por más tiempo que espere ninguna salía así que solo seguí recolectando las flechas y colocándolas en los cargadores para luego colgar la lanza flechas bajo una de mis alas y esta vez comenzar a caminar entre las casas.

Estuve buscando por toda la ciudad y eliminando cuanto espectro me encontrara hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse así que decidí reunirme con las demás, no me tomo mucho hasta que vi una señal de twilight y fui hasta ella.

Al poco de haberme dirigido hacia allí no me esperaba lo que encontré, twilight totalmente sola y sentada en medio de la calle sonriendo tranquilamente mientras estaba literalmente rodeada por los cuerpos de espectros cortados en pequeños pedacitos.

Rainbow: (vi su cuerno encendido así que ni dude) ¡Espera Twi Soy Yo Rainbow Dash!

Twi: (sonrió un poco y vi una cuchilla morada desaparecer a un milímetro de mi cuello) ups, lo siento casi te ataco por accidente.

Rainbow: O.O celestia, ya sabía que eras fuerte twi ¿pero cómo te las arreglaste para hacer todo esto?

Heal: O.O dulce gracia de celestia (la unicornio quien en ese momento llegaba por detrás de twi me miro un poco enojada) ¡Rainbow dash sé que son tus enemigos pero al menos tenles algo de compasión!

Aj: (salto de la punta de un árbol y cayo frente a twi) O.o guao, rainbow has cambiado un montón para tener la sangre como para hacer algo como esto.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ a mí ni me vean, yo llegué aquí y ya todos estaban despedazados, no sé qué rayos hizo twilight pero no tuvo piedad para nada.

Twi: (se sonrojo un poco) hey no es como si pudiera verlos, solo escuche los gruñidos y pasos y ataque con todo, no sé si eran grandes o pequeños y no quería tomar riesgos.

Heal: O.o rayos, serás princesa de la amistad pero no por eso no sabes defenderte.

Aj: bueno ya dejemos eso de lado, ¿alguna encontró algún sobreviviente?

Mire al resto esperanzada, pero por sus caras era obvio que ninguna lo hizo.

Twi: agg, no nos desanimemos aun chicas, es solo el primer día y zebranea es grande, puede que mañana nos vaya mejor.

Heal: solo espero que tengas razón twilight, si hay alguien vivo entonces tenemos que sacarlos de aquí como sea.

Aj: busquemos una casa segura para dormir por hoy, no podemos arriesgarnos a dormir fuera con los espectros rondando.

Rainbow: (señale detrás de mí con un ala) a dos calles de aquí vi una casa relativamente en buen estado, podríamos descansar dentro.

Todas caminamos a la casa que había mencionado y al llegar entramos, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y vimos el cuerpo de una cebra muerta hace demasiado tiempo dentro pero el sitio en si estaba bien para pasar la noche.

Como sea, por respeto a esa cebra entre todas cavamos un hoyo fuera de la casa y le dimos una buena despedida a esa cebra al menos para luego entrar a la casa asegurar la puerta y ventanas y luego todas descansamos por ese día.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rising

Al día siguiente me desperté, pero no por falta de sueño o algo así si no por un dolor tan grande que me hizo gritar y llorar mientras agarraba mi costado.

Scoot: ¡rising tienes que resistir!

Rail: (hasta el miraba asustado) ¡pero que rayos le pasa! ¿Por qué se despierta gritando?

Scoot: (comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación) ¡son los calmantes! ¡Heal nos advirtió una vez que sin ellos la capacidad para sentir de rising volvería a la normalidad y el dolor como tal de su costado aun en recuperación volvería! ¡Pero No Pudimos Traer Ni Una Dosis Con Nosotros!

Rising: (mire a rail suplicándole) por favor… has que se detenga.

Rail: ¡Demonios!

Rail se levantó rápido de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corrió al laboratorio de sorrow, escuchamos algunas cosas partirse y al poco el apareció con un frasco con un líquido de color verde en sus garras.

Rail: ¡Abre la boca y bébete esto rápido! (le quito la tapa y al abrir la boca lo metió en mi boca, a lo que ese líquido cayo en mi lengua tuve demasiadas ganas de vomitar) ¡no lo saborees solo trágalo y ya!

Literalmente rail me metió el frasco hasta lo profundo de la garganta obligándome a tomar esa cosa y cuando termino de hacérmela tragar que saco el frasco comencé a toser como loca pero algo me quedo claro, eso funciono, el dolor estaba bajando.

Rising: (baje la cabeza llorando un poco) perdón.

Rail: uff no te preocupes por eso, fue de nuevo culpa mía, ya he visto heridas como esas y hasta ustedes me dijeron que seguías en recuperación, debí de haber sabido que esto pasaría.

Scoot: (me abrazo un poco) ya tranquila rising, ya todo paso.

Rising: (no pude evitar las ganas de llorar en su pecho) nada ha pasado scoot, vine porque quería ayudar a elis y en vez de hacer eso solo he causado un problema tras otro, pareciera que en vez de ayudar solo empeoro las cosas.

Rail: vamos pequeña… (rail se acerco a donde estábamos y sentí como comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con el reverso de sus garras) sabes que eso no es cierto, sin ti jamás hubiéramos logrado entrar aquí ¿sabes?

Rising: eso no es cierto, podrías solo haberme quitado a elis y entrar, eso es lo que ibas a hacer en un principio ¿no? hubiera dado igual si era yo o no.

Rail: (me levanto la cabeza del pecho de scoot y limpio mis lágrimas con cuidado) eres muy inteligente lo admito, pero hay te equivocas… elis no es un arma cualquiera, si ella se entregó a ti… entonces no hay nadie más a quien ella le preste su poder más que a ti, importaba para nada si yo te la quitaba nunca hubiera entrado aquí porque ella no me pertenecía, sin ti el escudo solo me hubiera tragado sin más ya que perdí mi pase para entrar aquí hace mucho.

Rising: (desvié mi mirada) sé que solo lo dices para consolarme.

Rail: jeje °u° vamos tu conociste a esa loca… ¿de verdad crees que dejaría que cualquiera la use? Si no te estalla la mano al tocarla te podrías considerar con suerte.

Scoot: 0.o bueno eso es cierto, ella no es de las que se deja usar de hecho (ladeo un poco la cabeza) más bien me sorprende que dejara que sorrow la usara antes, yo lo vi una vez usando a elis en su boca para acabar con una hidra.

Rail: O.O ooh tienes que contarme acerca de eso ¿elis dejándose usar así por sorrow? Rayos ni en un millón de años esperaría eso, sé que esos dos se llevaban bien pero aun así ambos tenían un límite con la cercanía.

Rising: (me reí un poco por ello ya sintiéndome un poco mejor) agg supongo que tienes razón, ¬w¬ pero te has perdido de mucho rail, aquí veo dos camas individuales así que supongo que dormían separados ¿cierto?

Rail: sip, de hecho lo hacían O.o ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Scoot: amm porque desde que los conocí ellos de hecho dormían juntos en la misma cama todo el tiempo.

Rising: y aparte de eso ellos formalizaron su relación al final, estoy segura de haber escuchado a sorrow decirle a elis que la amaba.

Rail: (ahora sí que tenía los ojos y boca abierta) O_O ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Si alis se enterara de esto de seguro que saltaría como loca por toda la tarde!... -.- ya todos sabíamos que esos dos se amaban… 0.o pero ninguno esperábamos que en algún momento dejaran la pena a un lado y fueran claros el uno con el otro, ¬u¬ en definitiva tienen que contarme de lo que han hecho esos dos últimamente.

Ambas reímos un poco y luego comenzamos a contarle a rail de todo lo que habíamos vivido con esos dos y las cosas que ellos nos contaron desde la primera vez que se les vio en equestria, rail nos escuchaba y reía por las cosas de esos dos mientras que seguía revisando libro por libro con el gruñón de riu que termino al final riendo en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Agg… -_- bien, en verdad por ahora admito que cargo un humor de perros ya que de nuevo estuvimos 4 malditos días sin electricidad… ¬_¬ al culo gordo que se sienta en la presidencia de mi país ya nos demostró que le valemos menos que la mierda al dejar que esta vaina pasara una segunda vez… … TnT mierda, me da igual el no tener internet, el tener que beber agua caliente, el pasar más calor que el coño e la madre, el no dormir casi un carajo ya que en mi casa son bastante ruidosos, calarme al puto gallo de nuevo o incluso el no tocar mi laptop… verga… TnT lo único que me duele en el alma es el no poder escuchar mis canciones ya que por mala leche no tengo teléfono ni un mp3… mi entretenimiento tiene una simple solución, un cuaderno, un lápiz y me puedo entretener escribiendo (cosa que hice por todos esos días)… ¿pero como carajos resuelvo lo de la música cuando lo que me encanta escuchar es rock, metal, electronicas y una que otra sinfónica combinada? ¬_¬ dudo mucho que pueda traerme aa mi casa los carajos de 'the raven age' 'breaking benjamin' 'starset' 'power wolf' y un re vainero más… ¬_¬ solo mi lista de reproducción de media player es de 257 canciones… -_- mi carpeta de música va por los 1000 y aun sigo bajando más.

Diablos, en verdad… no hay algo que a mi me guste más que estar escuchando música, échenle que ni siquiera limpio la casa si no es con el equipo de sonido pegado a mi pc y con la música casi reventando las ventanas de la casa… agg… … -_- en verdad voy a echar tiros en la capital como sigan con la verga esta de dejarnos sin electricidad por varios días seguidos.

En fin… ¬_¬ dejando a parte mis dramas personales y mis cagadas sobre el gobierno… … -u- subo cap antes que otra verga pase… y de nuevo… perdón por el vocablo pero ando medio cabreado.


	109. Ciudad muerta

Cap 109: Ciudad muerta.

Pov rainbow

Al día siguiente todas nos levantamos aun antes que saliera el sol para prepararnos un poco, desayunar algo, usar el baño y esas cosas, salimos de la casa ya cuando el sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte y lo primero que hicimos fue ejecutar sin pensarlo dos veces a un seeker junto a dos corruptores que caminaban por las calles.

Aj aplasto al seeker con solo sus cascos, yo decapite a uno de los corruptores y heal se encargó del corruptor que quedaba al disparar 3 jeringas que le estallaron la cara.

Twi: (mire como movía sus orejas) vienen más desde la izquierda y la derecha, prepárense por que no son pocos.

Aj fue con heal a la izquierda mientras que yo fui con twilight quien mordía mi cola a la derecha y vaya que no se había equivocado para nada twilight en lo que dijo ya que de frente teníamos no menos de 30 espectros entre seekers corruptores y lobos.

Rainbow: twi de frente toda la calle está llena, ninguna cebra a la vista.

Twi: (me soltó la cola) umm ok, deja que yo ataque primero luego tu elimina a los que queden.

Twilight encendió su cuerno y vi un montón de finos hilos de color morado formarse por toda la calle en frente nuestro, me dio un poco de curiosidad así que me agache y de hecho no eran hilos eran cuchillas súper finas que salieron disparadas hacia delante cortando incluso parte de los árboles y solo con ese ataque twilight acabo con más de 20 espectros todos siendo cortados en pedazos muy pequeños.

Rainbow: (sonreí mientras tomaba el arco) ¡Oh Sí! ¡Esa es mi princesa twi, deja que me encargue de los que quedaron!

Comencé a disparar flechas a todos los que quedaban lo cuales en su mayoría eran lobos ya que al ser los más pequeños lograron evadir las cuchillas pero mis flechas sí que los alcanzaron así que el trabajo fue rápido.

Rainbow: listo… (baje la lanza flechas) ese era el último, dame un momento para colectar las flechas que aun sirven y vamos con aj y heal.

Twi: (ladeo un poco la cabeza mirándome extrañada) ¿flechas? ¿Pero que tu no usabas una espada para luchar?

Rainbow: (camine a los cuerpos y comencé a tomar las flechas con mis alas) oh si lo hago, pero creí que tener algo para atacar a distancia me haría bien, y al ver estas geniales lanza flechas no me resistí a querer una.

Twi: umm ¿me la prestas un segundo para sentir cómo es?

Rainbow: bien pero ten cuidado… (me acerque a ella y le di la lanza flechas solo que con un cartucho vacío puesto en sus cascos) le quite las flechas para que no la dispares por accidente.

Twi: ah vale (la tomo entre sus cascos mientras yo seguí con la recolección) vaya que tiene un diseño interesante, parece más bien una ballesta con 7 cañones, pero no siento la cuerda para lanzar las flechas ¿cómo es que las dispara?

Rainbow: creo que por presión de aire o algo así, solo sé que jalas en gatillo y la flecha sale disparada mientras que el barril de las flechas gira e instantáneamente puedes disparar otra más.

Twi: O.O rayos de verdad es interesante, me gustaría poder disparar una de estas cosas ¬_¬ sin herirme a mí misma o a un aliado.

Rainbow: amm bueno pude que algún día seas capaz de hacerlo ¿qué te ha dicho heal de la condición de tus ojos?

Twi: (tomo la lanza flechas parándose a dos patas en posición de disparo) agg nada bueno me temo, aunque no me estallaron los ojos, dañaron seriamente mi iris y la córnea, no está segura de poder devolverme la vista ni usando el hechizo de regeneración que aprendió… guao al tomar esta cosa de esta forma de algún modo se siente intimidante, °u° rainbow dame una flecha quiero dispárala por lo menos una vez.

Rainbow: bueeeno ¿por qué no? escúchame bien, justo encima del gatillo donde tienes tu casco derecho hay una pequeña palanca del lado derecho, jala hacia atrás un poco y las recamaras para colocar las flechas se abren (tal como le dije ella lo hizo y abrió la recamara) ok (le puse la flecha en la boca) ahora coloca esa flecha en el cilindro más alto luego solo cierra el arma ponte firme y aprieta el gatillo.

Twi: (hizo todo eso y disparo una flecha que no se si fue intencional o no pero pego en la cabeza de un lobo que se asomó por la calle) guao °u° ¡Esto es bastante genial! (bajo el arma y me sonrió) sabes… se me ocurren algunas maneras de mejorarla un poco pero supongo que dejaremos eso para cuando volvamos.

Rainbow: O.O amm twi ¿de causalidad sabias a dónde disparabas?

Twi: °u° la verdad no, pero aun así fue genial ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Rainbow: (me rasque un poco la cabeza) oh no nada… vayamos con aj y heal de una vez (tome el arma de nuevo y le puse mi cola en la cara así que ella como siempre la mordió) jeje ¬w¬ ¿sabes? es un poco raro el levantarte la cola de cada rato, pensé que eso solo lo hacías con tu poni especial.

Twi: ¡r- ra rainbow! (justo como quería se puso roja como un tomate) ¡no era necesario el comentario! (desvió un poco la mirada) además tampoco es como si pudiera verte esas partes cada que lo haces.

Rainbow: jeje pero admites que quisieras.

Twi: ¬_¬ rainbow salgo con flash, no me atrevería a montarle los cuernos de esa forma.

Rainbow: °u° vamos twi no te enojes solo era broma.

Caminamos un poco más hasta estar frente a la casa donde estaban heal esperando y applejack quitándose de encima la sangre que tenía.

Heal: se tardaron más de lo que esperaba ¿tuvieron problemas allá?

Rainbow: nop, solo que me puse a colectar las flechas que dispare y le enseñe a twi como usar la lanza flechas ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Aj: fue fácil deshacerse de ellos… (se sacudió el agua de encima y se colocó su sombrero) pero termine toda ensangrentada y no creo que sea una buena idea si una cebra que sobrevivió nos mire así, por eso el pequeño baño.

Heal: bien como lo haremos hoy ¿nos separaremos de nuevo?

Twi: la verdad no lo sé, si soy sincera no pensé que quedaran tantos en una ciudad destruida y podría ser peligroso si vamos solas.

Heal: pues entonces vayamos en parejas, tú y rainbow y applejack y yo, no cubrimos tanto terreno pero así no vamos solas.

Aj: (levanto sus hombros) por mi está bien.

Twi: °u° bien entonces hagámoslo así, si hay problemas usen la radio eh iremos a ayudar chicas y antes que caiga la noche nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo.

Todas asentimos y luego tomamos nuestro camino, le pase mi cola a twilight y cuando ella la mordió fue que comencé a caminar, luego de un rato caminando sin rumbo mire a twi quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba.

Rainbow: ¿alguna idea de donde podamos encontrar alguna cebra twi?

Twi: umm si fuera como los ponis entonces tendríamos que revisar casa por casa a ver si tienen algún refugio subterráneo, pero no creo que las cebras hicieran algo así, sabes que son muy religiosas así que si hay un sitio en el cual podríamos revisar seria en el templo de sus dioses, quizás buscaron refugio allí.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ esto va a ser difícil, (mire alrededor) siendo sincera todo se mira muy parecido, al fin y al cabo todas las casas son árboles.

Twi: pues busca uno de los arboles más grandes y gruesos, ese tiene que ser el templo o el palacio ¡oh! ¡en el palacio también podrían estar! Después de todo en un caso de emergencia al ser el palacio lo más defendido también tiende a volverse un refugio para los civiles.

Rainbow: umm espérame un momento aquí volare alto y veré si veo algo como lo que me dices.

Twi: bien pero ten cuidado, recuerda que esas cosas tienen algunos que escupen ácido y podrían darte en el aire.

Rainbow: O.o lo tendré en mente.

Twi me soltó la cola y yo me lance al aire lo más alto que pude, cuando atravesé la capa de hojas de los árboles que por fin pude mirar el bosque mis esperanzas se fueron al caño, no había nada en lo que pudiera basarme para orientarme a excepción de los arbole destruidos y los quemados.

Me llevo un buen rato volando sobre el mismo sitio para hallar por entre los espacios de árboles vacíos uno que podía ser lo que buscábamos así que volví a bajar y me sorprendí un poco el no ver a twilight donde la deje así que aterrice y comencé a mirar a todos lados.

Rainbow: ¡twilight donde estas!

Twi: ¡por aquí rainbow!

Seguí el sonido de su voz y resulto que estaba sentada dentro de una de las casas.

Rainbow: ahh 0_O ¿qué haces aquí sentada? Pensé que te quedarías fuera esperando.

Twi: O.0 de hecho lo estaba pero escuche ruidos venir de aquí y vine a revisar pero nadie me respondió y tampoco escuche gruñidos o pasos.

Rainbow: raro… (la mire un poco extrañada) ¿crees que haya sido el viento? después de todo hay una fuerte brisa soplando y podrías haberte confundido con el sonido de las hojas.

Twi: lo dudo rainbow… (se llevó un casco al mentón) se diferenciar entre el sonido de hojas y lo que escuche… agg pero como sea, sea lo que sea que fuera ya se marchó ¿encontraste el templo o el palacio?

Rainbow: bueno… -_- no tengo idea de si será uno de ellos pero vi un árbol mucho más grueso que el resto de árboles un poco lejos de aquí.

Twi: bien vayamos hasta el.

Le di mi cola de nuevo a twilight y luego comenzamos a caminar, luego de un rato caminando tranquilas se me pego en la cabeza una pequeña duda.

Rainbow: amm twilight, ¿te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta?

Twi: claro.

Rainbow: me dijiste que puedes diferenciar el sonido de las hojas y puedes ubicar enemigos por los gruñidos e incuso sus pasos ¿cierto?

Twi: (sonrió un poco orgullosa) sipi.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ¿entonces no podrías seguirme solo por el sonido de mis cascos contra el suelo en vez de por morder mi cola?

Twi: 0.0 amm (se sonrojo un poco) veras es un poco embarazoso ya que si podría hacerlo… pero terminaría chocando con cualquier cosa y tropezando como nada, ya lo intente una vez con flash y termine partiendo mi nariz por que el cruzo en una esquina y yo no sabía de la pared así que me la lleve con todas las de la ley, también hubo una ocasión en la que intente salir por mi cuenta del castillo y la verdad todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron las multitudes de ponis y terminaba chocando con todos, TnT tuve que al final pedir ayuda para volver al castillo porque me perdí y ya estaba harta de chochar hasta con los postas… por eso prefiero morder la cola de alguien.

Rainbow: (la mire un poco triste por eso) lo siento twi, creo que no debí de preguntar.

Twi: agg ya da igual rainbow, es algo que ya acepte, van a haber demasiadas cosas que ya me serán imposibles hacer por mí misma… (se miró demasiado decaída) ya de todos modos nada se puede hacer por mí.

Rainbow: tch, maldición twi… de verdad eso me enoja amiga, no debiste de haber terminado así… no tú por lo menos.

Twi: rainbow… (me dio una ligera sonrisa) prefiero haber sido yo que cualquiera de ustedes.

Rainbow: pero twi ¡tu vida técnicamente está basada en tu vista! (no me aguante las ganas de abrazarla) Por celestia twi ¡tú eres una come libros! Tu vida entera adoraste los libros ¡Y Por Culpa De Esos Malditos Ya No Vas A Poder Hacerlo De Nuevo! ¡Eso De Verdad Me Hace Odiarlos A Todos Twilight!

Twi: rayos rainbow… (me abrazo llorando un poco) no tuviste que decir eso… (su voz se quebró un poco) eso es lo único que todavía no he podido aceptar, el no poder caminar sola tiene remedio sencillo ¿pero quién va a estar leyéndome un libro aburrido de ciencias o historia? Tengo tantas ganas de leer algo como antes lo hacía… pero…snif s- simplemente no puedo hacerlo y eso me duele aún.

Rainbow: twi, cuando lleguemos te juro que te leo lo que quieras amiga… agg… después de todo es mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado.

Twi: (me soltó y respiro un poco para calmarse) nada de esto es tu culpa rainbow, ¿por qué dices algo así?

Rainbow: (ahora si comencé a llorar) porque fue por mi culpa que no matamos a esos que hicieron que todo empezara, sorrow y elis asesinaron a cada cosa que se encontraron en ese bosque y de no haber sido por mi insistencia en no matar ellos habrían acabado con todos y ninguna de nosotras hubiera terminado así, posiblemente aun estaríamos solo riendo en ponyville como antes en vez de estar aquí buscando entre cuerpos en una ciudad muerta.

Twi: (miro al cielo un momento cerrando sus ojos) rainbow yo aún pienso que hiciste lo correcto, y nada de esto es tu culpa ni de nadie, las cosas solo pasaron y ya… agg en fin solo sigamos caminando antes que se haga de noche y tengamos que volver (se rio un poco) jiji pero tendré en cuenta ese juramento para cuando volvamos así que prepárate.

Rainbow: (me limpie las lágrimas y sonreí un poco) no te preocupes, te leo lo que quieras.

Ambas continuamos caminando por un rato hasta que twi se detuvo jalando mi cola, estaba por hablar pero vi sus orejas moverse rápidamente por lo que hasta contuve la respiración por si acaso.

Twi: rainbow algo se acerca… y no me da para nada buena espina.

Rainbow: tch escondamos y veamos de qué se trata entonces.

Ambas entramos a una de las casas y yo me quedé mirando por una ventana hacia fuera, al poco tiempo el oído de twi demostró ser bastante confiable porque de hecho vi algo a lo lejos acercarse a donde estábamos.

Era demasiado raro la verdad ya que era un ser bípedo bastante robusto que vestía una túnica de color negra y con aspecto rasgada que lo cubría casi por completo y sobre sus hombros llevaba una lanza extraña de color blanco el cual caminaba como si nada por entre la ciudad y se estaba acercando.

A medida que se acercaba por alguna razón me sentía cada vez más intranquila mientras más iba viendo detalles del mismo, logre notar cadenas de color rojas que eran cubiertas por la túnica y también note cabezas de cebras colgadas de las mismas.

Cuando esa cosa estuvo cerca de donde estábamos no sé por qué pero comencé a sentirme pésima, mis patas me temblaban y las sentía pesadas, mi vista se volvió un poco borrosa, y mi respiración se estaba agitando mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba demasiado.

Mire a twilight y por su cara yo no era la única que sentía eso y cada paso que esa cosa daba más cerca de nosotras ese malestar crecía cada vez más y más, cuando estuvo frente a la casa apenas si podía respirar y mi corazón bombeaba como loco pero logre mantenerme de pie y mirar un poco dentro de su capucha y de hecho esa cosa era un esqueleto solo que era casi como si viera solo una ilusión ya que era traslucido, parecía más un alma que un ser viviente hecho de materia.

Gracias al cielo esa cosa no nos vio y solo siguió caminando por las calles hasta que paso de largo, en ese momento no aguante y caí sentada pero note que a medida que se alejaba el malestar que sentía se fue disipando poco a poco.

Una vez un poco más recuperadas ambas twi ni dudo en preguntarlo.

Twi: ¿rainbow que rayos fue esa cosa?

Rainbow: twilight no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que vi, eral algo así como un esqueleto con tunica… pero parecía más bien un fantasma más que un ser vivo, si no fuera por las cabezas de cebra que colgaban en unas cadenas que llevaba te diría que solo era una ilusión pero era demasiado real para ser solo una ilusión.

Twi: ¿pero por qué me sentí tan mal de repente? ¿Acaso hizo algo?

Rainbow: twi… no tengo idea, ni siquiera nos vio a nosotras así que no creo que nos hubiera hecho algo directamente, y tú no lo viste así que no fue algo que pasara por mirarlo, pero en definitiva eso era la causa del malestar.

Twi: tch rayos, detesto estar desinformada, eso tendremos que preguntárselo a las princesas cuando las veamos… ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿esperamos a que se aleje más o saldremos y seguiremos hasta al árbol que dijiste?

Rainbow: es mejor que sigamos al árbol, está en la dirección contraria a donde se fue esa cosa, así que es mejor que solo quedarse aquí y arriesgarnos a que vuelva ¿puedes pararte?

Twi: si eso creo (se levantó del suelo sin mucho problema) pongámonos en marcha ya, si algo como eso está suelto por aquí entonces hay que apresurarnos en buscar a las cebras que sobrevivieran y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Rainbow: (le pase mi cola) de acuerdo twi, correremos hasta llegar así que prepárate.

Una vez ella tomo mi cola las dos salimos en carrera en dirección al árbol que vi, en el camino nos cruzamos con alguno que otro espectro menor pero yo me encargaba de eliminarlos de lo mas fácil con mi alas, solo bastaba que corriera a su lado y estirara una de ellas para cortar sus cuellos e incluso decapitar a algunos.

Una vez que tuvimos el árbol a la vista paramos un momento para recuperar el aliento y segundo para planear como rayos entrar ya que estaba atestado de espectros.

Rainbow: O.O amm twi, creo que tenemos un buen problemón por delante.

Twi: (sonrió un poco nerviosa) si ya me di cuenta, los puedo oír de aquí y son bastantes ¿alrededor de cuantos cuentas?

Rainbow: no sé, unos 60 u 80 solo afuera.

Twi: ¿voladores?

Rainbow: (le di un vistazo al cielo) umm nop, ni uno a la vista.

Twi: entonces puede que se nos haga un poco sencillo, conozco un hechizo que nos puede ayudar.

Twilight cerro sus ojos suspirando un momento y luego encendió su cuerno y ella comenzó a decir algunas palabras en un idioma que no le entendí absolutamente nada, un circulo de luz morada con extras marcas en él se comenzó a crear alrededor de ambas mientras que a medida que twilight pronunciaba las palabras unas esferas de color morado se materializaban en el aire por encima de nosotras y solo se quedaban allí suspendidas sin más.

Twi: Rainbow por amor a celestia eres deportista así que tienes que saber de distancias, dame una distancia aproximada entre nosotras y ese montón de espectros.

Rainbow: (la acomode mirando de frente a ellos) de frente a 300 metros, ese será el medio de todos.

Twi: (sonrió confiada) entonces es hora de hacerlos estallar a todos.

Ella solo levanto un casco y piso con fuerza el suelo justo al centro del circulo y todas esas esferas fueron disparadas al aire perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, de verdad me preguntaba que rayos era eso y estaba por hacer la pregunta cuando note algo extraño, unas luces moradas descendiendo desde las copas de los arboles justo sobre el grupo de espectros, estas esferas pasaban las ramas como si nada pero cuando llegaron al suelo donde estaban los espectros la destrucción se desato.

Cada esfera que tocaba suelo desencadenaba una potente explosión de magia que se llevaba a todo espectro cuando estuviera en el rango y lo peor era que twilight había hecho alrededor de 30 o 35 de esas esferas, cuando todas terminaron de caer decir que esos espectros fueron masacrados era nada en comparación a lo que twilight había hecho, literalmente habían pedazos de espectros por todas partes, tripas por un lado, patas por otro, incluso cerca de nosotras aterrizo lo que quedaba de la cabeza de un corruptor.

Twi: uff listo, tendrás que encargarte de los que quedaron rainbow.

Rainbow: O_o amm twi, por amor a todo lo conocido por la poninidad recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar por que no quedo ni uno solo en pie… por no decir que en una pieza.

Twi: O.O ¿tan malo fue así el hechizo?

Rainbow: 0.O solo te diré que tengas cuidado donde pisas (le pase mi cola) y ahora andando pedazo de artillería móvil viviente.

Twi: (me miro un poco molesta pero mordió mi cola y camino detrás de mí) vamos no te burles, tengo que hacer esa clase de hechizos si quiero ayudar… (en ese momento se oyó el sonido de un casco aplastando algo carnoso… sip, lo que quedaba del cerebro del corruptor… twi lo piso) T-T dime por amor a celestia que no pise lo que creo que pise.

Rainbow: O.O amm si pensabas en los restos de una cabeza… sip eso mismo.

Twi: T-T rayos no quería tener que tomar un baño después de esto pero creo que no se va a poder al final.

Rainbow: pues yo en tu lugar lo tomaría, ya he olido como quedas luego que la sangre de estas cosas se te seca en el pelaje y créeme que no es nada agradable.

Twi: si pero es molesto el bañarme sin poder ver… (Se puso roja como un tomate) y es muy embarazoso que lo haga alguien por ti.

Bien ya con el camino despejado caminamos al árbol y al intentar abrir las puertas estas estaban cerradas, en ese momento saque mi espada y de un corte separe el cerrojo de la puerta y las abrí.

Valía más el no haberlo hecho, el sitio de hecho si era su iglesia o algo así pero en un lugar como ese jamás encontrarías la paz, el piso del sitio era literalmente un lago de sangre debido a los cientos de cebras mutiladas que estaba esparcidas por el sitio, a cada rincón que miraba era solo órganos esparcidos o cabezas de cebras separadas de sus cuerpos y congeladas eternamente con una mirada de sufrimiento puro, y el olor del sitio lo hacía aun peor.

Twi: (comenzó a llorar) ¿llegamos tarde verdad?

Rainbow: (ni yo me aguante las lágrimas al ver eso) si twi, llegamos tarde.

Twi: (paro sus orejas) rainbow espera.

Ella comenzó a caminar dentro del sitio y yo la seguí de cerca, de verdad era repugnante el sentir como nuestras pesuñas se hundían en ese lago de sangre pero ambas contuvimos las ganas de vomitar lo más que pudimos y twilight camino hasta llegar detrás del altar donde tenían diferentes mascaras tribales en una mesa y para mi sorpresa vi a una cebra todavía viva pero tenía el pecho abierto y ya su mirada había perdido el brillo.

Rainbow: (corrí hasta la cebra y la agarre de la cabeza) maldición ¡Aguanta Un Momento Más! ¡Ya La Ayuda Acaba De Llegar!

Cebra: ya es.. muy tarde para mí (ella apenas levanto su casco y me dio algo envuelto en unas sábanas) les ruego… entreguen esto… al líder… es… nuestra única… esperanza.

Twi: ¡Rainbow Mantenla Viva Llamare A Heal Y A Aj Para Que Vengan!

Le pase la radio y corrió a la salida del sitio mientras que yo cerré su pecho con ambos cascos y use uno completo para hacer presión en la herida de la cebra con la esperanza de parar el sangrado mientras que note como ella solo sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Cebra: al sur de la ciudad… una cueva… árbol… marcado.

Rainbow: (comencé a sacudirla) ¡No Te Atrevas A Morir Ahora Me Escuchas! ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra hacerlo Ahora Que Llegamos, Tú Serás La Que Va A Entregar Esta Cosa Así Que No Te Atrevas!

Hice todo lo que pude por intentar mantenerla con nosotros, pero no era una poni medico ni una unicornio con magia, esa cebra dio su ultimo respiro frente a mí y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo solo pude cerrar sus ojos una vez que se fue y caminar a la salida donde twilight hablaba con ambas y disparaba a todas partes del cielo un montón de estallidos de luz pero al sentir mi casco en su hombro paro de lanzar hechizos y en vez de eso comenzó a llorar también.

Twi: (cerro sus ojos viendo al cielo mientras las lágrimas caían) ¿te dijo donde estaba su líder?

Rainbow: (intentaba dejar de llorar pero no podía) no exactamente, al sur de la ciudad en una cueva, dijo algo de árbol marcado pero murió después de decirme eso.

Twi: ¿qué es lo que te dio?

En ese momento deje el objeto en el suelo y comencé a desenrollar la tela, al sacar el objeto en si la verdad no entendí como ayudaría.

Rainbow: (torcí la boca en disgusto) tch ¿pero qué rayos? ¿Acaso todas esas cebras murieron solo por un frasco con un líquido que brilla? ¡Por Qué Demonios Darían Todas Sus Vidas Por Algo Así!

Twi: no lo sé rainbow, recuerda que su principal arma de combate eran sus venenos y mezclas de fortalecimiento, quizás para nosotros no sea importante pero es porque no sabemos lo que es… de todos modos esperemos a las chicas, ya tenemos un rumbo el cual seguir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: llegamos ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?

¿?: (simplemente me recosté sobre el pasto) por el momento descansar, ese fue un viaje largo y molesto.

¿?: Tch no me vengas con estupideces, es imposible que te cansaras solo por eso solo entra y termina con todo esto de una vez que no tengo toda la vida para perderla contigo.

¿?: (Su mirada se llenó de ira) jódete maldita alimaña.

¿?: (Respondió de la misma forma) que te jodan a ti.

¿?: (Recosté la cabeza en el suelo) tch ¡ya cállense de una vez ustedes dos!... dije que quiero descansar y con ustedes dos haciendo tanto ruido no voy a poder hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados así que solo descanse tranquilamente allí en el suelo, pero tenía una pregunta que me comía por dentro.

¿?: Dices que la verdadera felicidad es aquella que nunca se va cierto… ¿entonces quiere decir que en mi vida nunca he sido feliz?

¿?: Agg no te hagas una idea equivocada, piensa bien en tus recuerdos ¿hay alguno de ellos que de solo recordarlo te saca una sonrisa?

¿?: Umm no lo sé a ciencia cierta, puede que sí.

¿?: Entonces si lo fuiste, mira… este parasito y yo siempre hemos estado contigo desde ese día, y puedo asegurarte que si fuiste feliz, pero eres tú al final el que decide si lo fuiste o no, yo solo puedo intentar darte concejos al igual que la maldita alimaña.

¿?: Y sigues con eso, ¿que no tienes uno mejor que maldita alimaña? ¬_¬ Puedo enseñarte algunos más si quieres.

¿?: Tch o dejan esa estúpida pelea o les juro que los mato a ambos para que me dejen en paz… (Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra así que suspire un poco más tranquilo) ¿De qué día hablas?

¿?: (sonrió con mucho dolor) Entiéndeme por favor, quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo, no es algo que me guste recordar.

¿?: No es algo que me importe mucho, dímelo.

¿?: ¡jajaja! (y de la nada comenzó a reír de lo lindo como si hubiera dicho algún chiste o algo) ¿a dónde quedo tu verdadera felicidad ahora? no creo que te lo diga pero yo si lo hare.

¿?: (Se paró de frente con solo odio en su mirada) ¡No Te Atrevas A Decirlo Pedazo De Escoria!

¿? (sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras reía con locura) ¡JAJAJA Habla Del Tiempo Que Te Volviste Una Maldita Bestia Y Masacraste A Una Ciudad Tras Otra! ¡Ponis, Grifos, Cebras, Todo Te Valió Mierda! ¡Mataste Cada Ser Que Se Te Cruzo De Las Mil Y Un Formas Y Lo Disfrutaste Como Nada En Tu Maldita Vida!

¿?: umm (le di una mirada vacía) no soy tan estúpido para confiar plenamente en ti, es posible que me estés mintiendo, (mire a mi otro acompañante) por eso quiero oírlo de ti… si solo te callas entenderé que él tiene razón.

¿?: (Comenzó a llorar) el olvidar a veces es una bendición ¿quieres perder esa bendición que se te dio?

¿?: (Me calle por un rato pensándolo) supongo que no por el momento, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de volverme más loco de lo que estoy, (cerré los ojos) después de todo… hablar con ustedes es prueba de que ya hace mucho perdí la cordura.

* * *

agg... ... diablos,nos tienen literalmente como jugueticos con los que hacen lo que les da la gana... ¬_¬ viene la electricidad por solo una horas y luego pasamos hasta dos dias sin ella... ... en verdad es para volverse loco esto, por unos poco dias esta bien... ¿pero tener ta 9 dias en este plan y que el culo gordo de miraflores tenga los cojones de decir que nos la calemos supuestamente por un fregado mes? ¬n¬ me dieron sinceramente ganas de castrar y hacer una sopita especial para el culo gordo.

eeen fin, ¬_¬ por ahora tengo electricidad... vamos a ver cuando la vuelven a quitar.

umm... yuri de lolis... ... ¬.¬ tentador mi querido viruz... muy tentador de hecho, pero de momento me abstendre de hacerlo... ¬u¬ y bueno en este cap creo que presentamos a otro nuevo espectro asi que complacido en parte viejo... y naa, ¬u¬ a rising riu no le da ningun tipo de habilidad mas alla de mandonearlo... xD a vaina, ciega ¿pero quien dijo inutil pos? ¬u¬ twi ahora es experta en hacer picadillo.


	110. El sótano ¿eh?

Cap 110: El sótano ¿eh?

Pov rising.

Ya habían pasado varios días de búsqueda en el cuarto de elis y sorrow pero no había ni la más mínima pista de lo que buscábamos, rail y riu ya habían leído más de la mitad de todos los libros en el cuarto uno por uno y solo encontraron libros de historia, ciencia muuuy primitiva, magia hasta perdida y otras cosas, ¬_¬ en definitiva el tipo de libros que a twi le encantarían según las palabras dichas por scoot.

Así que todavía seguíamos todos en el cuarto de sorrow y elis, scoot porque gracias al cielo se piado de mí y no me quiso dejar sola y más que aburrida aquí.

Rising: agg -_- otro día más y nada de progreso aun, 0.o hey rail ¿no crees que lo haya escondido en algún otro sitio?

Rail: (continuo leyendo un libro de tapa negra) es posible que lo haya hecho… agg es aburrido hacer esto pero no podemos dejar cabos sueltos, en mi opinión ¿qué mejor lugar para esconder un libro que en una librería?

Riu: maldición con el dicho de esconder un árbol en el bosque ¿ese jodido idiota no podía dejárnosla fácil? Nooo tenía que venir a jo…

Ni termino de habar cuando rail le metió un trapo que uso para limpiar un poco el polvo de los libros que tomaba.

Rail: serás demonio y todo, (miro bastante serio a riu) pero te advertí que vigilaras tu lengua delante de las potras.

Riu: (comenzó a toser como loco) cof cof endemoniado dragón, primero es guardián caído y segundo ¿quién rayos te has creído para darme ordenes?

Rising: riu por favor… (mire un poco triste a riu) ¿podrías dejar de decir esa clase de palabras? No van con una linda ave como tú, eso solo te hace oír como una muy fea ave maleducada así que °n° ¿podrías dejarlas?

Fue un poco cómico el mirar que tanto rail como riu se me quedaron viendo con un tic en el ojo y luego ambos voltearon y miraron a otro lado.

Riu: agg bueno intentare controlarme… pero no aseguro nada, toda mi vida he hablado así por lo que no esperen que solo con pedirlo lo dejare de hacer de un tiro.

Rising: bien pero quiero que me prometas que aunque sea lo vas a intentar.

Riu: agg -.- bien ustedes ganan lo prometo.

Scoot: ok… (salto de la cama) tiempo de darle a rising esa cosa que siempre le das rail.

Rail: umm (miro a la ventana) ¿ya pasaron 8 horas? Vaya ni lo note la verdad.

Rising: T-T no esa cosa otra vez por favor.

Riu: (se fue volando y trajo el frasco destapándolo y oliéndolo) cof ¿pero qué rayos es esta cosa que le heces beber a la potra? Huele los pies de la abuela Gertrudis luego de correr un maratón de 40 km.

Scoot: ¬_¬ ¿y por qué una cuervo correría un maratón si puede volar?

Riu: -_- porque la vieja se reúsa a morir y dice que haciendo eso le ayuda a conservar las fuerzas.

Rail: O.o amm bien pensaba que bromeabas con eso… pero en fin dejando eso aparte, eso es un elixir (al instante riu abrió en par los ojos) veo que sabes lo que es.

Rising: pero yo no…¬-¬ ¿qué es esa cosa?

Rail: oh bueno, puede que ustedes tuvieran medicinas especializadas que calman dolores o sanen enfermedades imposibles de curar… (tomo el frasco orgulloso) ¬u¬ pero nosotros les pateamos el trasero a ustedes con esto cuando se trata de sanar heridas, esto que vez es la mescla perfecta entre la magia y la alquimia, una pócima capaz de mega acelerar la curación innata del cuerpo a niveles anormales permitiendo sanar heridas en cuestión de segundos dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida.

Scoot: 0.0 ok eso se oye demasiado útil para ser cierto.

Rising: 0.o pero si eso es cierto ¿porque aún me duele mi costado después de 3 días que llevamos aquí?

Rail: porque la tuya no es una herida cualquiera rising, te lo dije, era bastante grave, tomara al menos otro frascos para que sane por completo, pero ya con este deberías de ser capaz de caminar sin dolor… o al menos no tanto supongo.

Riu: O.o hey ¿pero cómo es posible que haya tanta de esa cosa aquí? eso no es algo que pudieras llegar a cualquier tienda y comprarlo y aun si fuera así no te alcanzaría el dinero para comprar tan siquiera un solo frasco la mitad de grande que ese.

Rail: (me dio el frasco y lo tome entre mis cascos) no nos era necesario el comprarlo cuando tienes a alguien que puede crearlo como si fuera solo un te cualquiera, ¬_¬ sorrow podría parecer tarado pero admito que el desgraciado era habilidoso en todo lo que hacía… es una verdadera lástima que haya terminado sin sus recuerdos, de ser el caso les aseguro que esa puerta jamás se hubiera abierto frente a él, y lo del cañón les aseguro hubiera sido muy diferente a lo que recuerdo.

Scoot: (se rio un poco al ver que estaba verde luego de tomar esa cosa) jiji oye rail, ya nosotros te contamos mucho de cómo fueron esos dos en la actualidad… 0-o pero tú no nos has contado nada de cómo eran antes ellos.

Rail: (suspiro y tomo otro libro) scoot, no eran para nada iguales a esos dos que me contaron, si soy sincero no sé qué les habrá pasado a esos dos para cambiar tanto así, pero ellos no eran tan… … abiertos… como lo fueron con ustedes… de hecho ni yo me comporto como usualmente lo hago con ustedes, es definitivo que ustedes tienen algo que simplemente nos calma a todos.

Scoot: vamos rail, 0w0 cuéntame cómo eran ustedes antes.

Riu: je, pregúntale a la potra a tu lado, después de todo ella vio a la verdadera elis en todo su esplendor cuando intente tomar su vida.

Rising: h- hey… (scoot me miro un tanto dudando) 0-0 no bromees riu, no puedo creerte que esa hubiera sido elis jamás, sé qué hace cosas horribles a veces… pero jamás disfrutaba del hacerlas, fue porque saco esa cosa del colmillo sangriento, ella misma lo dijo ¿no?

Rail: (miro a riu con una ceja levantada) ¿así que uso a colmillo? Agg le dije a esa idiota que jamás sacara esa cosa de nuevo ¿cómo hicieron para pararla?

Rising: amm solo le abrace del cuello y le pedí que se detuviera ¿por qué?

Rail: rising… (por alguna razón el dragón cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio un momento) colmillo no vuelve loca a elis… eso te lo dijo para no asustarte, (los abrió mirándome y sinceramente trague hondo) colmillo solo la obliga a sacar la sed de sangre propia de ella, esa que viste allí era elis sin guardarse nada… esa pegaso a pasado por mucho pequeña y por ello termino desarrollando una sed de sangre que le hace a veces olvidar aun a sus propios aliados si no la controla… te pregunte el cómo la detuviste por que la única vez que la uso tuvimos que entre todos aplastar a elis para que soltara esa maldita cosa y no matara aun a nuestros aliados.

Ok, eso fue peor que un balde con agua helada para scoot y para mí… ninguna de las dos nos creíamos que elis fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero toda conversación paro cuando vi mis costados brillando de nuevo y saque a elis de debajo de mi ala.

Esta vez estaba brillando con mucha más intensidad que las anteriores veces.

Rising: umm (le mostré la daga a rail) ¿oye rail sabes por qué hace esto?

Rail: (al principio no respondió, solo se quedó mirando la daga muy serio pero luego me miro a mi) rising… desde hace cuánto elis ha hecho esto.

Rising: pues desde hace mucho la verdad, pero últimamente está ocurriendo cada vez más seguido, porque ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?

Rail: (le dio un golpe tan fuerte al escritorio que lo partió) ¡Al Diablo Con La Paciencia Riu Apresura El Paso Para Esta Maldita Noche Tenemos Que Haber Leído Toda Esta Porquería!

Scoot: ¿Rail? (miro asustada al igual que yo a rail) ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Rail: que tenemos que apurarnos en sacarla… (se tapó la cara con sus garras, pero pude ver una lagrima caer) o puede que la perdamos para siempre… demonios, tiene que estar desesperada allí dentro.

Rising: r- rail… (el escuchar eso venir del dragón fue algo que me hizo tener ganas de llorar) estas… ¿estas bromeando verdad? No… ¿no podemos perderla no?

Rail: no… no vamos a perderla… (se secó las lágrimas y nos miró serio) vamos a sacarla de allí por que sí.

Rail se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y con su magia tomo de 3 libros a la vez comenzando a leerlos todos a una velocidad de locos, y riu para mi sorpresa el suspiro y también comenzó a leer los libros de uno en uno pero a una velocidad de locos también.

Rail: niñas nosotros terminaremos aquí, vayan al último piso y revisen el sótano de la base… si no hay nada aquí tiene que haber algo allí, busquen cualquier cosa que tenga la marca de elis, o en todo caso (tomo una hoja y con una pluma escribió algunas letras raras) que tenga algo como esto escrito.

Scoot: (miro la hoja un momento) umm ¿qué es lo que dice allí?

Rail: así escribes elis en elian, ahora vayan

Scoot tomo la hoja mientras que yo me levantaba de la cama, por miedo a que el dolor volviera hasta el momento no lo había hecho, pero me sorprendí un poco al levantarme y ver que de verdad no me dolía mi costado.

Ambas salimos de la habitación de elis y sorrow y luego no nos queríamos arriesgar a que me esforzara de más y el dolor volviera así que scoot me cargo para poder bajar al último piso.

Rising: 0.0 amm bien, llegamos abajo pero… ¿dónde se supone que es el sótano?

Scoot: ah rayos… (se tapó la cara con un casco) creo que el único tonto no es rail al final… en fin hagamos un poco de exploración ya que estamos en ello.

Rising: 0.o pero tenemos que apurarnos en encontrar algo, tu misma lo oíste podríamos perder a elis.

Scoot: agg ¬-¬ rising, hay algo que aprendí hace muuucho tiempo con sorrow y con elis, ni te enfoques en buscar algo, solo ve por ahí y te aseguro lo encuentras (de hecho, comenzó a caminar sin más por uno de los 5 pasillos que había en el recibidor) ya verás que hasta es capaz que lo encontramos nosotras antes que ellos.

Rising: -.- ¿sabes?… creo que tienes razón… solo busquemos y ya.

La seguí por el pasillo y la verdad cada vez se ponía más rara la cosa… digo, entendería que tuvieran armaduras o su bandera adornando los pasillos… ¿pero tener cutie marks enmarcadas en las paredes? Solo rogaba por que fueran pinturas y no reales, muy pronto vimos otra puerta roja de acero con cadenas y demás, el pasillo continuaba pero decidimos matar la curiosidad y mirar dentro de la habitación.

Comenzamos por quitar las cadenas para lo cual me subí en los hombros de scoot y comencé a quitarlas una por una.

Scoot: rising… (por alguna razón estaba sudando) creo que te hace falta una buena dieta a base de agua y pan.

Rising: scoot no exageres… (termine de quitar las cadenas y me baje de sus hombros) tampoco pensó tanto así.

Scoot: (Se secó el sudor de la frete) uff eso dices pero la realidad es otra, °u° en fin abramos esta cosa y veamos que hay dentro.

Rail lo hizo mirar taaan fácil cuando abrió la del cuarto de sorrow y elis… ¬.¬ pero intentar abrir una puerta de esas era como intentar mover un tren en nuestro caso… apenas si pude ayudar a scoot a abrirla y solo la abrimos para apenas pasar nosotras y por muy poco.

Scoot: 0.0 en mi vida pensé que una puerta pesaría tanto, solo… ¿cómo rayos un poni puede abrir una cosa así?

Rising: 0.o mi respeto por todos ellos cada vez crece más.

Las dos entramos a lo que era una habitación gigante con 4 ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de color purpura que hacían ver las paredes blancas del castillo ligeramente de ese color, tenía una sola cama pero fácilmente en ella cabían 4 ponis adultos y todo lo que se necesitaba en una habitación, pero lo realmente increíble que vimos era que todo el espacio a diferencia de sorrow y elis no era para entrenamientos o investigaciones, era por las cientos de estatuas, pinturas, bustos e incluso modelos que habían en la habitación.

Había de todo, estatuas de ponis, maquetas hechas de arcilla incluso de paisajes en detalle ya que aun las flores tenían sus formas hechas a la perfección, cuadros de castillos inmensos que en definitiva quería visitar alguna vez en mi vida, incluso habían algunas pequeñas estatuas de animales tanto doméstico como salvajes.

Scoot: 0.0 oh por ¡Celestia! ¡Rising mira todas esas estatuas!

Rising: 0-0 guao, jamás en mi vida vi tantas en un solo lado, ¿crees que esta sea la habitación de alis? Rail nos contó que ella las coleccionaba… pero jamás pensé que fuera tan enserio como lo que veo.

Scoot: °u° echémosles un vistazo a todas.

Scoot y yo comenzamos a caminar entre todas las obras de arte en el sitio y la verdad quedamos maravilladas con todas, alis no solo las hacía con cada detalle posible si no que algunas estatuas que ella hacia no solo las dejaba del color gris de la piedra si no que las pintaba y era como si vieras a lo retratado en sí, había una estatua de raziel que si no fuera porque me dijeron que ellos murieron diría que lo tenía en frente parado a dos patas con una espada gigante en sus cascos.

Scoot: rayos, cualquier escultor actual moriría de envidia si mirara esto.

Rising: (me quede mirando una estatua de raziel y alis sentados con sus cabezas juntas) ¿cuánto crees que puedan costar estatuas como estas?

Scoot: (tomo una pequeña de un ave con alas del color del arcoíris y cuerpo rojo muy linda) no lo sé… pero si te soy sincera yo no las vendería sin importar cuanto me ofrecieran.

Rising: (mire en la base de una pintura de los alas carmín luchando) oye esta tiene una marca rara en la placa.

Scoot: (la miro por un momento) umm ¿sabes? se parece mucho a las runas que sorrow me enseño hace tiempo.

Scoot paso su casco por ella para limpiarla, pero cuando su casco dejo de cubrir la runa ambas saltamos asustadas cuando una voz detrás de nosotros se escuchó y al voltear detrás nuestro vimos a la trasparente unicornio rosada alis sonriéndonos.

Alis: jeje 0u0 ¿que tal tu regalo raziel? pensé que ese cuadro te gustaría ya que esa fue una batalla muy divertida, agg rayos apresúrate con esa 'junta' de naciones a la que fuiste, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño en estos momentos, (se acostó de lado dejando uno de sus cascos en sus flancos mientras que en el otro mantenía su cabeza en alto) si te apresuras con ello y vuelves antes me voy a asegurar de darte un mucho mejor regalo cariño.

Luego de eso la ilusión desapareció y ni scoot ni yo sabíamos que pensar de ese mensaje.

Scoot: amm ok eso… fue muy raro, ¿tienes idea de lo que dijo?

Rising: 0-o amm si y fue muuuy raro, parece que era un regalo para raziel pidiéndole que volviera para recibir un regalo… °u° ¿buscamos por más?

Scoot: °u° eso lo puedes apostar.

Buscamos por un buen rato alguna otra runa por el lugar y encontramos una más en la base de una escultura de una pegaso blanca sonriendo.

Esta al tocarla proyecto de nuevo la imagen de alis y esta vez estaba casi que saltando de alegría.

Alis: jiji hey night espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, °u° tenía planeado dártelo en tu boda… 0.o pero no lo vi exactamente apropiado el llevar semejante escultura allí, preferí dártelo en privado a ti y a ring, mis mejores deseos para ambos y espero que puedan vivir de ahora en más cómoda y tranquilamente (suspiro y miro hacia arriba un momento) ¿sabes? creo que ya todos tuvimos nuestra parte en las aventuras, (volvió a mirar al frente) pero si necesitan alguna vez de nosotros ya saben dónde encontrarnos… (Sonrió con mucha confianza) después de todo jamás podría abandonar a mi familia ni por que sea una jodida reina ahora, si quieres apalear a una maldita nación hasta por aburrimiento solo avísame y con gusto raziel y yo te echamos el casco.

La ilusión desapareció y esta vez sí mire extrañada a scoot.

Rising: es raro, esas dos más bien no deberían de estar aquí, esta era un regalo de bodas para night, alis le deseo que pudiera vivir feliz y también le dijo que podía contar con ella.

Scoot: umm ambos parecen más regalos que parte de una colección… ¿por qué estarían aquí esas dos si ella se supone que las dio?

Rising: supongo que se lo preguntaremos a rail más tarde, salgamos de aquí y sigamos buscando el sótano, ya curioseamos mucho en la habitación de alis.

Scoot asintió y ambas salimos de la habitación continuamos caminando por el pasillo con las cutie mark en las paredes hasta que doblamos en una esquina y ahora sí que de verdad nos asustamos al pasar de un pasillo con cutie marks ahora estábamos en un pasillo con las paredes, suelo y techo ennegrecidos.

Scoot: 0-0 ok, esto es raro ¿crees que rail allá quemado el sitio con su aliento?

Rising: amm no lo sé, supongo que tocara avanzar y averiguarlo.

Seguimos caminando por ese pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta negra de metal, solo que esta no tenía las cadenas puestas así que scoot y yo empujamos para abrirla y para nuestra sorpresa llegamos nada más y nada menos que a la cocina yyy allí fue que supimos por que el pasillo todo negro… ¬_¬ sip estaba totalmente quemada, no sé qué habrán hecho aquí pero al parecer termino en un lindo incendio.

Rising: -_- parece que ya tenemos a otra applebloom con nosotras, me pregunto cuál de los 7 termino quemándola.

Scoot: °u° te apuesto que fue rail quien la quemo intentando cocinar con su aliento.

Rising: ¬.¬ ¿sabes?… con lo que lo hemos visto de él hasta ahora es muy posible que lo intentara.

Como sea en la cocina no creo que quedara nada de ayuda así que solo seguimos caminando por el pasillo y terminamos saliendo en el recibidor por otro de los pasillos que había allí.

Rising: ¬-¬ genial dimos la vuelta la base.

Scoot: -.- solo tomemos otro camino y ya, vayamos por el de en medio esta vez

Rising: agg -n- como digas scoot.

Seguimos por el pasillo de en medio del recibidor el cual no era tan largo que digamos y terminamos frente a unas doble puertas de acero sin pintar de un buen tamaño.

Scoot: (de solo ver esa puerta ella sonrió y comenzó a sudar) esto en definitiva esto no va a ser fácil.

Rising: 0-o yo voto por que nos olvidemos de esta puerta, sufrimos con una mucho más pequeña que estas… no quiero ni imaginar el esfuerzo para abrir estas cosas.

Scoot: ¬-¬ querrás decir sufrí, tu apenas y tocabas las puertas.

Rising: (le mostré mi costado) °u° bueno es que así no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Scoot: T-T potra tramposa, agg en fin ayúdame con estas un poco al menos, no podemos solo irnos sin revisar, podría ser la puerta para el sótano que buscamos y no podemos arriesgarnos a irnos sin más.

Rising: -.- bien tu ganas.

Entre ambas comenzamos a empujar las puertas pero apenas si lográbamos moverlas unos centímetros y ya mi costado me estaba matando así que pare de empujar y caí acostada llorando un poco, scoot también paro al no lograr moverla y cuando me recupere al menos un poco seguimos empujando.

Luego de mucho sufrimiento para mi logramos abrir una de las puertas lo suficiente para poder entrar y luego de que el dolor de mis costados se fuera es que ambas entramos.

Sorpresa la que nos llevamos al ver una gigantesca habitación con un millar de armas de diferentes tipos y formas colocadas en las paredes, todo el centro de la habitación estaba vacío y polvoriento… está en definitiva tenía que ser el cuarto de entrenamiento de ellos y a la vez su armería por el montón de armas en la misma.

Scoot y yo caminamos un poco al centro del lugar mirando las diferentes armas y viendo por si otra puerta para bajar al sótano pero no encontramos ninguna aparte de una donde tenían el baño más primitivo que vi en mi vida.

Nos quedamos un rato mirando las diferentes armas hasta que llegue a un estante donde había para mi extrañeza un pequeño cofre de madera justo en medio de una tremenda espadota súper larga y de dos colores y otra extraña lanza con la punta parecida a una espada curva y tres anillos negros en la hoja.

Rising: (mire a scoot señalando al cofre) °u° hey scoot ven a ver esto.

Scoot: (ella camino hasta donde estaba y miro el cofre) ¿un cofre? ¿ya lo abriste?

Rising: nop, no se… con lo que dijo rail de las armas que tenían no quise ni tocarlo… ¬-¬ aunque si soy sincera la curiosidad me está matando, °u° hey scoot ¿por qué no lo abres?

Scoot: 0-o y yo que ¿tu muñequito de pruebas? Ni hablar, ¬n¬ a ver si es una de esas cosas roba almas que dijo rail… por algo estará metida en un cofre y no suelta como el resto de las armas.

Rising: (me quede viendo por un buen rato el cofre y lo admito, la curiosidad me gano) ah rayos ya lo voy a abrir.

Scoot: amm ¬-¬ rising por una vez no dejes a tu curiosidad ganar, no me parece de verdad una buena…

Rising: bla bla bla, (tome el cofre que era bastante liviano) -u- solo abrámoslo y veamos que hay dentro.

Intente abrir ese bendecido cofre de las mil y una formas que se me ocurrieron pero la tapa nada que cedía -_- y no era porque tenía llave, así que como toda una potra súper madura estrelle el cofre contra el piso y me senté cruzando mis cascos mientras scoot se partía de risa.

Scoot: ¡jajaja rising eso fue demasiado patético aun en tu condición! (la malévola potra naranja fue a el cofre y lo recogió) deja que lo abra yo por ti.

Para nuestra sorpresa cuando scoot puso un casco en la tapa por todo el cofre comenzaron a mostrarse algunas líneas que recorrieron de todos lados hasta llegar a la unión en la parte delantera del cofre y comenzaron a formar una espiral hasta que se detuvo en una espiral perfecta y el cofre hizo un audible click.

Rising: 0.0 ok eso fue demasiado extraño… ábrelo a ver que tiene.

Scoot: 0.0 rising… ya me acobardé… eso no es para nada señal de que deberías de estar abriendo estas cosas.

Rising: ¬.¬ vamos no seas cobarde y solo ábrelo de una vez.

Scoot trago hondo y luego abrió poco a poco la tapa del cofre primero levantándola solo un poco y echando un vistazo al interior pero luego puso cara de confundida y solo abrió el cofre.

Para nuestra decepción… ¬n¬ el cofre estaba vacío.

Rising: -_- ok, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo total.

Scoot: ¬_¬ tanto nervio para na…

No termino de hablar cuando note como un fino anillo de color blanco con la palabra 'vector' escrita en uno de los cascos de scoot.

Rising: 0-o amm scoot ¿de casualidad traías un anillo contigo antes de entrar a la habitación?

Scoot: (negó con la cabeza) nop, de hecho no los uso porque no me gustan.

Rising: 0.0 ¿entonces de donde salió ese anillo en tu casco?

Scoot: (extrañada levanto su casco izquierdo y miro el anillo) 0_0 ¿pero qué? ¿De dónde salió esta cosa? (intento quitárselo pero el anillo simplemente estaba hecho a la medida de su casco y en definitiva no salía) ¿por qué no me lo puedo quitar?

Rising: ¿te sientes mal? (negó con la cabeza) ¿débil? (volvió a negar) ¿hambre de cosas raras? (negó) ¿ganas el conquistar el mundo? (negó de nuevo viéndome rara) ¿ganas de adorar demonios?

Scoot: ¬-¬ no rising me siento bien, ¿Y de dónde sacaste esas estúpidas preguntas?

Rising: (levante mis hombros) de un libro que leí hace tiempo, en fin si no te sientes mal entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos, ya le preguntaremos a rail por la caja y ese anillo extraño.

Scoot: (miro el anillo de nuevo) umm aun si no me siento mal ni nada me preocupa un poco ¿qué pasa si es una de esas cosas que corrompen al poni poco a poco y me termino volviendo loca?

Rising: 0.0 ese es un buen punto… ¿crees que deberíamos de regresar con rail y hablarle de esto antes de seguir buscando?

Scoot: (lo pensó por un rato) umm no, mejor sigamos buscando el sótano y ya luego le contaremos a rail… además no creo que me termine volviendo loca en solo unas pocas horas de ser así.

Rising: bueno entonces regresemos y vayamos por otro de los pasillos.

Ambas regresamos al recibidor y luego tomamos otro de los caminos, este pasillo era bastante normal de hecho, solo encontramos tres pequeña mesita con un florero en ellas y también una que otra planta para interiores que no estaban para nada secas y de hecho tampoco estaban sobre crecidas para tener añales sin haber sido atendidas… algo que la verdad me extraño pero seguimos caminando y luego encontramos una puerta de madera simple con un aro de agarradera.

Rising: ¿crees que sea la vencida y que al fin hayamos llegado al sótano?

Scoot: ¬-¬ si no es esta me devuelvo aquí mismo para donde rail y le obligo a que nos lleve a él.

Abrimos la puerta y casi lloro de felicidad cuando vimos escaleras de bajada, comenzamos a bajarlas y admito que nos asustamos ya que las antorchas de las escaleras se encendían cuando nos acercábamos por sí mismas.

Luego de unas escaleras increíblemente largas logramos llegar al fondo de las mismas y frente a nosotros una puerta de madera roja, scoot y yo la abrimos y luego al entrar una serie de antorchas se fueron encendiendo por si mismas iluminando la habitación y la mandíbula casi se nos desprende a ambas al mirar un espacio en el que fácilmente rail en su tamaño normal podía caber.

Había algunos cuantos pilares demasiado gruesos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y en cada uno de ellos mire runas de un color amarillo escritas por todos, el suelo del sitio era hecho de piedras lizas así que no molestaba el caminar por el sitio, mientras que las paredes de lugar eran de hecho las de una cueva.

Había un agradable olor como si estuvieras cerca de una cascada y de hecho al escuchar bien pude escuchar agua fluyendo, algo bastante raro la verdad, pero como sea le decían sótano pero parecía más un lugar de relajo que un almacén.

A pesar que si había un montón de cajas de todas las formas y tamaños… ¬_¬ también había una barra con sillas y unos cuantos barriles con un tubo en ellos y cientos de botellas de vidrio llenas con vino y otras cosas.

Rising: 0.0 amm ok, ¿y esto se supone que es un sótano?

Scoot: 0.o ni idea, parece más un bar que un sótano… pero bajamos mucho así que este tiene que ser el sótano que buscábamos.

Rising: ¿bueno? (comencé a mirar por todos lados) ¿pero por donde se supone que empecemos a buscar?

Scoot: miremos primero alrededor y luego buscamos en las cajas, (saco el trozo de papel que le dio rail y me lo mostro) recuerda rising, buscamos la marca de elis o estas letras raras.

Rising: (mire muy bien las letras hasta que me las aprendí) ok listo, vayamos pues a buscar.

Ambas comenzamos a revisar por todos lados el gigantesco sótano y para nuestra sorpresa si encontramos una cascada pequeña que daba a un rio subterráneo, aprovechando la ocasión tomamos un poco de agua y vaya que sabía muy bien, luego continuamos buscando por todo el sitio para luego pasar a las cajas pero por más que buscábamos no había nada que tuviera la marca de elis o esas extrañas letras.

Una vez nos cansamos de buscar scoot decidió darse un pequeño chapuzón en el rio subterráneo mientras que yo tome un trapo que encontramos para lavarme ya que a ambas nos hacía falta ya un baño.

Scoot: (se metió hasta el cuello en el agua) -_- esto apesta, se supone que encontráramos algo aquí debajo pero lo único que encontramos fue solo licor y comida caducada hace siglos en su mayoría.

Rising: si, (no podía meterme al agua así que comencé a lavarme con el trapo las alas) me esperaba encontrar algo mucho más interesante… ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde crees que sorrow allá creado la daga de elis? 0-o rail dijo que la creo aquí en esta base pero no nos dijo dónde.

Scoot: ¬.¬ pues si te soy sincera esperaba que fuera aquí en el sótano, después de todo en las películas ese tipo de cosa simpe las hacen en sitios como los sótanos.

Rising: umm ¿qué tal si intentamos abrir esos barriles de la barra? Vi una en la que un poni criminal construyo su base y la entrada era por uno de esos barriles.

Scoot: entonces… 0.o ¿le intentamos la búsqueda estilo películas?

Rising: o.0 si la normal no funciono entonces yo digo que lo hagamos.

Scoot: ok entonces eso mismo haremos.

Ambas terminamos de lavarnos anqué sea con solo agua y luego continuamos nuestra búsqueda, de nuevo revisamos los barriles pero todos tenían vino en ellos, luego botella por botella pero no se abrió ninguna puerta secreta y luego incluso scoot voló por el techo para ver si encontrábamos alguna cuerda pero nada de nada.

En un momento a scoot se le ocurrió golpear las paredes con un casco y poco a poco tuvimos que darle la vuelta al exageradamente enorme sótano sin resultado alguno.

Ya rendidas y cansadas solo nos acostamos en uno de los muebles ya totalmente desechas del cansancio.

Scoot: (ya frustrada se comenzó a rascar la cabeza) ¡Aah esto es demasiado frustrante! ¡Llevamos horas buscando por cada rincón pero aun así no encontramos nada de nada!

Rising: esto en verdad apesta mucho, se supone que vendríamos aquí para ayudar a elis pero no hemos hecho nada por ella aun.

Scoot: (se levantó de donde estaba) ¡aah esto apesta! (pateo una pequeña roca suelta) ¡tenemos que hacer algo… cualquier cosa!

La roca que pateo scoot termino pegándole a una botella parada que estaba en la sima de la barra, esta al ser golpeada comenzó a tambalearse y termino cayendo sobre una bandeja con utensilios de cocina con cuchillos los cuales salieron disparados a toda velocidad hasta cortar la una soga que ataba una caja y sin la cuerda esta se abrió dejando salir un montón de grandes bolas de color negras las cuales comenzaron a rodar hasta la barra con velocidad y terminaron por golpear con fuerza la misma, solo escuchamos el sonido de la madera romperse y al mirar los barriles tuvimos la respuesta.

Ambas nos abrazamos la una a la otra y respondimos en coro - oh oh.

Sip, ¬n¬ las bases que sostenían los barriles cedieron y los barriles llenos de vino que debo decir eran unas 15 veces nuestro tamaño… cayeron… terminaron partiéndose en pedazos y liberaron todo su contenido arrastrándonos con una tremenda ola de vino que nos cubrió por completo y nos arrastró varios metros por el suelo hasta que terminamos llegando al rio y fuimos arrastradas también por el rio crecido de agua y vino.

* * *

Agg… … … -_- joder… estoy literalmente a un solo paso de volverme loco… … ¬_¬ ahora si que literalmente vivo fallout Venezuela… diablos, nada más y nada menos que racionamientos eléctricos de 20 paridas horas… ósea paso 20 horas sin electricidad y solo 4 a diarias… … y lo peor de la vaina es que no va a durar dos días más… tenemos 2 semanas con días en que a veces ni llega la electricidad y lo peor es que el cría de ballenato amorfo de nicolas maduro salió en una fregada rueda de prensa diciendo que nos las íbamos a tener que calar por un maldito mes… y eso en lenguaje de ese bastardo inútil es a ese calculo agrégale unos 5 meses más... … … ¬_¬ me llego el internet de milagro hoy así que aprovecho para actualizar y puede que las actualizaciones de aquí para a delante o se retrasen o las adelante ya que el que llegue el internet a probado ser una cosa de mucha suerte que no se repite a diario… TnT en verdad, apenas hoy es que logre ver si dejaron comentarios o que tantas vistas tuvo el cap y eso.

¬w¬ sigo pidiendo refuerzos para un golpe de estado así que interesados en la propuesta de arrancar una cabeza y colgarla de las banderas de Miraflores más un torso clavado desde el culo, ano, ojete, lugar donde no te llega el sol, etc… en otra de las baderas favor dejar su solicitud para que más tarde sea procesada… xD mierda llegue al punto en que mis primos ya me andan echando vaina con que antes que se resuelva esto si no mato a alguien por accidente lo hago apropósito jajaja, -w- pero es que maginate, mi corrector se puso a hablarle de lo que escribí en el de venganza o redención al hermano y el no es tan mente encochinada como yo o el otro… xD ya me tilda de psicópata por andar haciendo que lindos y tiernos ponis mueran de tales maneras y una en especifico haga tales cosas.

¬w¬ lo único bueno de toda esta re vaina es que eh adelantado un cojon y parte de el otro el otro el fic que ando terminando… -_- la mala es que ya que lo hice escrito… xD a parte de necesitar un traductor de arameo al español voy a tener que pasar toda esa re vaina al pc… TnT y allí es donde va el malévolo polo de la vida… ¬_¬ son demasiadas paginas para ser verdad, si no fuera por que ando usando un lapiz de dibujo que se le acaba la punta menos rápido que uno común ya me fuera jalado un lapiz entero y casi medio borrador por tanta cagada y cambio de escenas… ¬.¬ y después se quejan de que los autores no largamos el cuero de lo lindo por nuestros lectores.

0.o hey no, en verdad me hubiera vuelto loco de no ser por que me distraigo con la escritura… xD y son momentos como estos en los que todos agradecen que haya estudiado electrónica por que las velas no son infinitas y allí es donde me puse a jugar con pilas y hice 4 lámparas con las extensiones de las luces de navidad… ¬w¬ lo cual es por que puedo escribir de noche y no termino en la cama mirando al techo hasta traumarme… ¬_¬ hey soy medio nocturno así que es jodido que me de sueño antes de las 1 de la mañana este o no entretenido con algo.

En fin suficiente vaina por hoy… 0u0 espero les gustara el cap y actualizo cuando pueda… ATT: la madre de Ghost… xD diablos Dios me libre, por que esta clara que escribo más no lee lo que escribo o de otro modo de cuelga de los coyotes… además, xD sabes que has caído bajo cuando el cuñado de tu pastora te saluda de… ¡hey que fue poni salvaje! ¿Cómo van los ponis matones? Jajaja me iba a mear de risa cuando lo me dijo eso.

xD viruz si con el jinchuriky te esperabas un debate filosofico sero estas bien tostado compañero... -w- podia meterme realmente de lleno y dar un sermon con eso... peeeero mi naturaleza de vago me dijo, ¬_¬ tienes que estar bromeando si estas seriamente pensando en hacerlo... y mi mente comun dijo... -w- como contrariar eso mi querido compañero.


	111. ¿Ya te habían dicho lo linda que eres?

Cap 111: ¿ya te habían dicho lo linda que eres?

Cuando por fin logramos salir del rio me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, no solo mi costado izquierdo, nooo me dolía absolutamente todo así que solo salí del agua mirando un poco borroso y con hipo.

Rising: hip… ¬-¬ scoot te odio como nada en esta vida hip yyy también me pareces una pegaso muy linda hip ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Scoot: (se paró tambaleándose y mirándome preocupada) hay celestia ¿rising estas bien?

Rising: T-T no… me duele cada parte de mi ser y creo que estoy borracha porque te veo como muuuy linda pegaso… -w- con unos buenos flancos que me provocan el querer hacer lo que sweetie nos leyó en esas novelas.

Scoot: 0-o ooh eso… es bastante malo… creo.

Rising: (me arrastre a donde ella estaba) scoot te toca hacerte responsable por esto.

Scoot: (se puso roja como un tomate) ¬-¬ olvídalo rising, mi primer beso será para mi poni especial así que… (me cargo y metió mi cabeza el rio de nuevo) enfría tu cabeza un poco y vuelve a la tú de siempre.

Bien al menos esta vez no trague ni agua ni vino y de hecho funciono para poner mi cabeza a trabajar un poco.

Rising: (saque la cabeza del agua) gracias de verdad lo necesitaba (mire a la caverna en la que estábamos la cual no estaba iluminada para nada) ¿pero dónde rayos terminamos?

Scoot: no se, dime tu que eres la que ve en lugares así de oscuros.

Rising: amm bueno parece una cueva con un rio… ¬_¬ rayos estúpida borrachera… enserio ¿cómo a los adultos les puede gustar esto? Me siento demasiado estúpida hasta para pensar algo bien… (me sonroje un poco) y scoot de verdad tienes un muy buen flanco.

Scoot: (me miro totalmente roja) ¡rising ya deja eso y concéntrate en cómo vamos a salir de aquí!

Rising: (mire al frente pero veía 5 túneles y ni sabía si eran 5 en verdad) umm no sé, supongo que tendremos que seguir por el de en medio a ver si la pegamos.

Scoot: ¬-¬ rising aun yo con mi muy limitada vista noto solo un túnel adelante.

Rising: (la mire un poco enojada) cállate antes que te bese y solo salgamos de aquí.

Nunca en mi vida se me hizo más difícil el caminar que en ese momento, no solo me dolían las patas y el cuerpo, si no que me iba de lado y si no fuera porque scoot me ayudo en definitiva hubiera terminado en el rio de nuevo.

Como sea, seguimos por el que juro era el camino de en medio y por un rato solo estuvimos caminando hasta que detuve a scoot al ver algo realmente divertido para mí en ese momento.

Rising: (apunte a unas rocas a nuestra izquierda) scoot mira esas rocas… esa se parece a un tierno conejito… y esa otra se parece a una súper águila o y esa se parece a un conejo siendo atrapado por el águila y esa otra… -.- ascooo el águila comiendo al conejo, ¬-¬ malditos depredadores con sus estúpidas súper garras y dientes mata potras.

Scoot: 0.o ok no sé si asustarme o preocuparme por ti amiga, esas son solo rocas normales por donde… espera (scoot se acercó a las rocas a mirarlas de cerca) 0.0 borracha pero como un diablo de perceptiva rising, de hecho si tienen esos dibujos estas rocas, y debajo…

Logre enfocar mi vista en las rocas más específicamente debajo de los dibujos y ¡Sorpresa! runas en ellas, un par de runas bajo dos de los dibujos, estaba estúpida pero aun así avance y toque una de las runas y luego las de la otra roca se iluminaron en una brillante verde luz y scoot dudo pero también las toco.

Cuando ambas las tocamos una línea de color verde comenzó a recorrer desde las rocas hasta una de las paredes y al llegar a ella subió separándose y formando la marca de elis en la pared.

Cuando la marca se completó escuchamos algo moverse detrás de nosotras y al voltear a mirar para nuestra sorpresa un grupo de rocas habían desviado el rio dejándonos ver de hecho suelo de roca liza y en el centro del rio un pasaje inundado.

Rising: (me agarre la cara con un casco) estúpido alcohol, ¬n¬ ahora me hace alucinar con entradas bajo ríos.

Scoot: 0.0 ook no estas alucinando, de hecho paso de verdad.

Rising: (me acerque al hoyo lleno de agua) y que se supone que hacemos ¿nos metemos y vemos que hay por aquí?

Scoot: (se cruzó de cascos) bueno es eso o volver con rail y decirle de esto… y no tengo idea de cómo volver, cuando fuimos arrastradas di tantas vueltas que me maree y no preste atención al rumbo.

Rising: (sonreí estúpidamente) jeje dame un besito y me meto allí por ti.

Scoot: (de nuevo me metió la cabeza en el agua) -_- ya contrólate de una vez, hasta pareciera que yo fuera tu poni especial ya.

Rising: (saque la cabeza del agua todavía muy estúpida) umm bueno no estarías nada mal como poni especial de hecho (me lance a abrazarla) ¡scoot se mi poni especial!

Scoot: 0.o hay por el amor a celestia que te ha hecho ese vino rising, (se soltó de mi abrazo y comenzó a cachetearme suavemente) ¡ya reacciona de una vez!

Rising: T-T acabo de ser rechazada por mi amiga (comencé a caminar) mejor me voy un rato por allí para aliviar el dolor de mi corazón.

Scoot: ¬-¬ si así te pones tu borracha no quiero imaginar a… ¡rising cuidado delante!

Rising: (voltee a verla mientras caminaba) cuidado con…

Una pata al iré y luego cuerpo entero bajo el agua… sip termine cayendo en el agujero lleno de agua y en mi desesperación ni sé a dónde estaba nadando en un intento de salir del agua hasta que al final me quede sin aire y termine perdiendo la conciencia.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Comencé a sentir un dolor insoportable en mis costados, pero también sentí como alguien me hacía presión en el pecho hasta que tuve unas incontrolables ganas de toser así que me voltee rápido y comencé a sacar un montón de agua por la boca.

Una vez que termine de sacar toda el agua y de respirar agitada sentí como scoot me abrazo.

Scoot: (me apretó con fuerza) ¡estúpida potra borracha te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Rising: (la abrace de vuelta) gracias por salvarme scoot.

Scoot: (me soltó limpiándose unas lágrimas) no es nada, ¬-¬ pero ni se te ocurra sepárate de mí un metro si quiera, si te dejo sola sabrá celestia como vas a morir.

Rising: amm no tengo idea de si sería por lo tremendamente estúpida que me siento, el terrible dolor de mi costado que por cierto me está matando, o porque de hecho veo una increíblemente peligrosa armadura poni armada con una mega espada acercarse a nosotros a paso lento.

Scoot: (Se llevó un casco al mentón) umm si bueno, si la pones así es difícil saber cuál de las… 0-o ¿qué dijiste a lo último?

Rising: (pestañe un poco lento) ¿lo de la armadura detrás de ti?

Scoot miro detrás de ella más que lentamente solo para mirar como esa cosa tenía su espada levantada y estaba a punto de partirnos en dos a ambas… -u- pero al demonio con eso, en definitiva quería una armadura de esas.

Rising: (scoot salto agarrándome a mí también y esquivamos el espadazo) hey scoot ¿qué te parece si nos las llevamos a nuestra casa? -w- seria genial tener una armadura que se mueva sola.

Scoot: (comenzó a agitarme como loca) ¡rising ya reacciona de una vez! ¡Esa cosa intenta matarnos y si no hacemos algo lo hará!

Rising: (me quite de encima a scoot con el mundo dándome vueltas) bien ya hago algo (tome a elis con la boca de debajo de mi ala y luego comencé a caminar a ella) hola señora linda armadurita, ¿podría dejarnos pasar por favor?

Por el dolor de mi costado baje un segundo la cabeza para mirarlo y me desvié un poco al perder el equilibro y al mirar a un lado la espada de la armadura estaba en el suelo al lado mío… pero yo solo aproveche para mirar mi reflejo en ella el cual mostraba a una potra blanca mojada de pelo enmarañado y con la crin rosa hecha un desastre y hasta de ojos plateados medio desorbitados.

Rising: jiji ¿esa soy yo? Ya veo por qué scoot me rechazo… umm dígame señora armadura ¿cree que si me arreglo un poco no me rechace? (la señora armadura levanto su espada de nuevo) umm 0.o ¿eso es un sí o un no?

Scoot: (le pateo el casco a la armadura haciendo que clavara la espada a mi lado… de nuevo) ¡Rising Ya Deja De Jugar Con Esta Cosa Y Acabala!

Rising: T-T ¿lo ve señora armadura? Ahora scoot está enojada de nuevo conmigo, (me fui de lado y cuando recupere el balance elis estaba a medio camino de una de las patas de la señora armadura así que la mire un poco enojada) ¡oiga! ¡eso no está bien señora armadura, no puede solo intentar tomar a elis, es mía y no se la pienso dar!

Di un jalón con fuerza y la pata de la señora armadura cayó al suelo y ella dio un buen chillido.

Rising: -.- eso se lo busco usted, (me cruce de cascos) ¬.¬ yo le dije que no podía tener a elis y usted insistió en quitármela así que no es mi culpa que perdiera la pata.

Scoot: (voló por sobre la señora armadura tomándome con ella y me miro sonriendo) rising te doy una buena sorpresa si le cortas la cabeza a esa cosa ¿bien?

Rising: ¡Siii! (agite mis patas en el aire muy emocionada) ¡una sorpresa de scoot! (me solté de su agarre esquivando la espada de la armadura y clave a elis en el yelmo para luego hacer un poco de presión y cortarlo a la mitad acabando con la señora armadura y aterrizando en el suelo caminando como potra contenta) jeje ¡ahora si tendré mi beso! ¡Ahora si tendré mi beso!

Scoot: (aterrizo a mi lado riendo) vaya, no pensé que eso funcionaria.

Rising: (me pare frente a ella) jeje ahora si quiero mi beso porque yo ya hice mi parte.

Scoot: ¬_¬ bueno es hora de darte tu sorpresa así que cierra los ojos (como potra obediente cerré los ojos y luego sentí algo suave en mis labios para que luego algo entrara en mi boca y al separarme scoot estaba un poco sonrojada) listo hay tienes tu sorpresa… ¬_¬ un buen vaso de leche añeja que encontré por aquí.

Rising: T-T fui engañada… … … 0.0 ¡Baño!

Y vaya que supe correr detrás de una roca y descargar toda la carga de mi estomago ya que esa leche no había manera que me cayera bien.

Luego de una buena vomitada regrese con scoot arrastrando las patas.

Rising: TnT te odio, enserio que te odio.

Scoot: ¬n¬ ¿ya se te paso la borrachera potra pervertida?

Rising: (me deja caer en el suelo) ugg por celestia, me siento fatal y la cabeza aun me da vueltas así que no creo que por completo.

Scoot: (me miro con una ceja levantada) ósea que no vas a negar que eres una potra pervertida.

Rising: ¬_¬ mejor te callas scoot… (Mire alrededor y estábamos en una cueva distinta a la otra ya que aquí no se escuchaba el sonido del rio ni de nada de hecho) en fin ¿a dónde se supone que fuimos a parar?

Scoot: (levanto sus hombros) no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que te caíste en el hoyo de agua y tuve que saltar yo también y nadar para sacarte de allí, nade hacia delante ya que no me podía devolver contigo pataleando y terminamos aquí.

Rising: (me agarre mi costado que me dolía como nada) scoot ¿de casualidad no trajimos algo de ese elixir con nosotras?

Scoot: (me miro muy preocupada) ¿te duele mucho?

Rising: si… desde hace un tiempo que me dolía pero supongo que la borrachera ayudaba a soportarlo, pero ahora si me está comenzando a doler demasiado.

Scoot: tch (me ayudo a levantar) entonces tenemos que apurarnos y volver con rail y con riu.

Ambas continuamos caminando por la cueva hasta que llegamos a ver luz adelante y ambas decidimos acercarnos con cuidado.

La cueva terminaba en una amplia cámara iluminada por algunos cristales de color blanco, nos pareció muy raro que el ambiente se sintiera tan frio como lo era y un poco siniestro incluso, dentro solo habían mesas tras mesas pegadas a las paredes con un montón de libros encima pero también había demasiados libros regados por todo el suelo, habían algunos frascos rotos y vimos algo de equipo para crear pociones y esas cosas entre algunas de las mesas.

Rising: ¬-¬ menos mal que no soy alérgica al polvo o ya me hubiera muerto de un ataque de alergia.

Scoot: 0-o ¿no te parece un poco raro que algunas partes de su base están mucho más libres de polvo que otras?

Rising: 0.0 amm hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero si es cierto, es raro eso… ¿crees que rail haya limpiado la base antes?

Scoot: ¬-¬ lo dudo seriamente rising, no se paraba de la silla donde estaba ni usaba su magia para tomar agua si no que nos mandaba a riu o a mí para traerle un vaso de agua -_- dudo seriamente que el limpiara la base entera (camino hasta los libros tirados en el suelo y comenzó a quitarles un poco el polvo con sus alas) umm no entiendo para nada lo que dice este pero no tienen el nombre de elis.

Rising: (también me puse a desempolvar libros solo que con mi colita) bueno aquí hay muchos libros quizás alguno sea el que buscamos.

Pasamos un rato desempolvando libros en busca de la palabra elis o su cutie mark en alguno pero ninguno de los que había por el suelo lo tenía escrito, así que pasamos a los del escritorio pero cuando estábamos limpiando scoot paro de limpiar los libros y se le quedo viendo al suelo algo que me extraño mucho.

Scoot camino un poco al centro y ninguna esperaba lo que vimos.

Ella comenzó a barrer el suelo un poco con sus alas y comencé a notar las líneas de rojo que iban por el suelo así que la ayudé solo un poco con mi colita ya que a diferencia de ella yo no tenía plumas en mis alas.

Eso cubierto por el polvo se trataba del más malévolo, aterrador y complejo círculo mágico de todos los que había visto ya que eran alrededor de 5 círculos dentro de uno con algo parecido a un sol con el centro circular y los que debían de ser los rallos de luz tenían la forma de picos y cientos de runas llenando cada uno de los círculos y líneas que lo componían y para remate de cuenta todo había sido dibujado con sangre.

Pero lo aterrados era que al desempolvar el centro una espesa niebla negra comenzó a brotar del mismo, scoot y yo de inmediato retrocedimos y nos alejamos de eso mirándolo por un rato pero lo raro era que esta no se expandía más allá del centro del círculo.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿pero qué rayos es eso?

Rising: ok no tengo idea pero scoot ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que eso estaba allí?

Scoot: pues solo mire de casualidad al suelo donde aviamos pisado y logre ver algo de rojo, pensé que podía ser una runa o algo, jamás me esperaba esto.

Rising: 0.0 ok ya esto se está poniendo demasiado aterrador scoot, sé que sorrow y elis practicaban algo de magia negra pero ya esto es demasiado.

Scoot: ¿solo para que rayos utilizarían todo esto? ¿Que planeaban traer a un ejército de demonios o algo así?

Rising: ni idea… pero me preocupa mucho esa niebla ¿lograste ver algo en ella cuando desempolvaste el centro?

Scoot: nop, de solo mirar esa niebla retrocedí, (levanto la pata con el anillo) no me quise arriesgar a nada con esta cosa puesta (ambas nos quedamos mirando un rato al centro de esa cosa) yo voto por que llamemos a rail y a riu para que vengan ellos… y de una vez podrías pedirles que traigan algo de medicina para ti.

Rising: 0-o y como se supone que haga eso.

Scoot: -_- rising… riu es tu guardián mascota… te basta con llamarlo y viene como perrito meneando la cola, ya rail te dijo antes como hacerlo.

Rising: (ok me tape la cabeza con un casco por mi estupidez) ook como rayos se me pudo olvidar eso.

Ni bien dicho su idea scoot ambas salimos de la habitación y lo hice… o al menos… en parte ya que cuando ambos llegaron riu llego sonrojado y rail llego bastante confundido.

Riu: (se cubrió la cara con un ala) ok potra loca… en primer lugar vas a necesitar un jodido psiquiatra para que te ayude… ¿no se te ocurrió una mejor forma de llamarnos que una petición de un beso negro? Por amor al cielo ¿qué es lo que les enseñan a estas potras hoy en día?

Rising: ¿queee? (me cruce de cascos y desvié un poco la mirada) ¬.¬ solo pedí un beso de un pájaro medio negro o un dragón también medio negro ¿un beso negro no?

/xD el que no lo entienda que es, pues que lo busque el Google y entiende a riu/

Rail: (comenzó a toser un poco) cof primero que nada ¿qué rayos le pasa a esta? y segundo ¿para qué nos llamaron?

Scoot: ¬-¬ primero esta borracha, segundo encontramos algo realmente loco como pueden suponer, ya que entraron por el fondo de un rio desviado… ¿ya sabias de esto rail?

Rail: no a ciencia cierta… (comenzó a mirar alrededor), pero tenía mis sospechas de algo como esto, muchas veces sorrow bajaba al sótano y desaparecía por algún tiempo pero no le dimos tanta importancia… … … O.O alto ahí ¿acabas de decir borracha? ¿Que Acaso Elis Le Pego Su Costumbre De Volverse Leña Cuando Menos Se Necesita?

Rising: (sip ya estaba de nuevo pensando en estupideces) ¬-¬ hey que no soy madera para volverme leña solo estoy un poquito tomada, además (señale a scoot con un ala) solo quiero un lindo y jugoso beso de scoot pero como ella se niega a dármelo pensé en que alguno de ustedes dos podría dármelo.

Rail: O.O oh diablos… es una elis reencarnada, ya vas a ver que luego de los besos pide que duermas con ella.

Scoot: (inclino un poco su cabeza mirando con duda) ¿y por qué habría problema con que hicieras eso? Es solo dormir.

Riu: o.o ¿saben? dejemos a la potra borracha de lado de momento, rail dale la medicina que pidió y scootaloo ¿te importaría explicarnos el porqué de que nos llamaran?

Scoot: (comenzó a reír al ver como trataba de agarrar a rail para besarlo pero él me levanto con su magia, abrió mi boca y luego me hizo tragar esa asquerosidad) jiji es que hay algo que encontramos y queríamos que ustedes lo vieran.

Luego de hacerme tragar eso rail me dejo en el suelo riendo al ver mi cara verde y todos caminamos a donde encontramos el círculo loco ese.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba el circulo de verdad deseaba tener una cámara al casco por las caras que rail y riu pusieron al ver el circulo, ojos achicados y bien abiertos boca casi a punto de desencajarse y riu con las plumas de punta al ver ese círculo… o lo de en medio, alguna de las dos debía de ser.

Scoot: (se paró delante del circulo sin pisarlo) los llamamos porque pensábamos que quizás supieran para que era esta cosa… y si podían revisar que hay en medio… ¬-¬ ni en juego meto yo el casco allí.

Riu: (miro casi aterrado a rail) ¡Pero Qué Demonios Estaban Haciendo Ustedes Malditos Locos Con Una Puerta Al Otro Lado Bajo Su Jodido Fuerte!

Rail: (miro bastante serio ese círculo) no tenía ni siquiera idea de que algo como esto estuviera bajo la base riu… (Se acercó aún más al círculo entrando en él y mirando las inscripciones y runas) esta es la letra de sorrow así que debió de ser el quien lo hiciera… pero la pregunta es ¿para que lo haría?

Scoot: 0.0 alto hay… ¿dijeron puerta al más allá? ¿Ósea que si tocábamos esa cosa de en medio nos moríamos?

Riu: (se levo un ala al mentón mientras miro al techo) amm bueno técnicamente no morirías... de inmediato… te mataría un alma en pena o algo así… (comenzó a hacer círculos con un ala) ¬.¬ pero supongo que solo sería tecnicismo porque de todos modos te mueres.

Raíl: ¬_¬ no hubiera pasado nada de todos modos porque está cerrada.

Rail metió su mano en esa masa de oscuridad como si fuera cualquier cosa y termino sacando un libro de tapa blanca... Pero sus hojas eran de color negro y era el responsable de esa niebla que salía del círculo, pero nos sorprendió el ver la marca de elis y su nombre en la tapa del mismo.

Rail: (comenzó a reír con locura mientras tapó su cara con sus garras) jejeje agg 5 días… 5 fregados días de búsqueda en la maldita biblioteca de su cuarto ¡Y El Muy Desgraciado Lo Vino A Esconder Aquí!... Agg -_- te juro que me tiro de un puente.

Rising: (vi mi oportunidad perfecta para burlarme y no la desaproveche) ¬u¬ jeje ¿que se siente que tú te hubieras matado todo ese tiempo buscando y al final dos potras curiosas fueran las que encontraran el libro?

Rail: -_- y tenías que salir de las borrachas molestas de paso... (Sonrió con malicia) pero ya mañana en la mañana soy yo quien va reír potra.

Scoot: (miro al círculo) yyy ¿que se supone que hagamos con este círculo? Si es emm bueno... Una puerta a la muerte ¿no sería mejor por amor a todo lo conocido borrarlo?

Riu: -_- te juro lealtad eterna si logras activar algo así, solo se registró una abertura en la historia y fue tan catastrófica que no hubo un solo rincón en la tierra donde eso no se oyera… le doy crédito al loco que logro dibujarlo, pero dudo mucho que haya podido poner en marcha algo así.

Rail: (por un rato todos quedamos callados y solo miramos a rail quien leía el libro el cual extrañamente dejo de emitir la niebla de antes) bien está confirmado, fue sorrow quien lo hizo, al parecer acerté y este es el diario de campo que uso para llevar el registro de todo lo que hizo para traer a elis de nuevo, dice.

No sé cómo comenzar esto, pero que supongo que debería de empezar por disculparme con todos… si están leyendo esto es por que falle y lo más seguro es que no me vuelvan a ver… lo que hice es imperdonable y no puedo solo verlos a la cara si falle… sé que es cobarde de mi parte pero hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar… directamente al menos… chicos espero que algún día puedan perdonar a este maldito estúpido.

En fin, este diario llevara escrito todo lo que hice para poder salvar a elis, sé que se tanto night como sean me van a odiar por esto… pero desde el momento que logramos sacar a elis he estado pensándolo… y aun si no me gusta es demasiado probable que muera, tengo algunas ideas para intentar salvarla… pero nada es seguro, les juro que daré todo de mi para evitarlo… pero no prometo nada.

Día 5.

Demonios el estado de elis está empeorando cada vez más y más, ya mi magia curativa no es capaz de hacer nada por ella, que algo como eso me vuelva a suceder… no… ¡me reusó a que los eventos se repitan! ¡no pienso dejar morir a uno de mis compañeros de esta forma, voy a salvarla cueste lo que cueste!

Día 7.

¡Maldición Maldición Maldición! ¡Hice Todo Lo Que Tenía A Mis Cascos Para Poder Salvarle Pero De Nada Me Sirvió Este Maldito Cuerno!... elis… elis murió el día de hoy, estaba en los cascos de sus hermanos cuando dio su ultimo respiro, todos en el grupo están devastados de ánimos y la verdad no es algo que pueda culparlos… incluso yo me siento igual… pero aun no es tarde, hay… hay una cosa que tengo que intentar… pero no estoy seguro de si hacerlo o no… la verdad es casi como abandonar mi propia alma el hacer algo como eso… solo ruego que los demás anhelen tanto como yo el tenerla con nosotros porque si no… agg si no terminaría perdiendo el único lugar al que puedo llamar un hogar y a los únicos a quienes puedo llamar mi familia… solo espero que las cosas no terminen así.

Día 8.

Me detesto por tan siquiera el pensar hacerle algo como esto a ella… pero no puedo dejarla ir así como así… no sé por qué, pero esa pegaso simplemente se hizo un lugar en mi vida que no puede dejar así como así… solo espero que me perdone por hacer algo así... hace unos días que la verdad sabía que ella moriría así que me prepare, el día de ayer sin que los demás lo notaran logre capturar el alma de elis en una jarra temporal… tengo su alma, pero me falta de algo que su alma no rechace y le pueda servir de cuerpo permanente, tengo una ligera idea de dónde encontrar lo que necesito, pero es bastante lo que arriesgo si fallo… solo espero que todo salga bien.

Scoot: 0_0 alto ¿Por qué eso sonó a como que ni ustedes sabían lo que el tramaba para traer a elis?

Rail: por que tienes razón… (miro un momento a scoot) sorrow era un poni bastante cerrado, nunca nos dijo nada de su idea de traer de vuelta a elis, notamos que desaparecía de vez en cuando pero todos pensamos que solo salía a desahogarse un rato ya que cuando un encargo se presentaba el siempre cumplía con su parte así que no le dimos mayor importancia.

Rising: 0.0 pero se supone que eran sus amigos… ¿no era su deber ayudarlo a superarlo en vez de dejarlo a sus anchas?

Rail: agg si… lo era… pero ninguno no había ninguno que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento rising… (tomo mucho aire recostándose a una de las paredes de la sala) no solo sorrow estaba dolido por ello, night y sean apenas si parecían vivos luego de unos días, alis ya ni inspiración para hacer arte tenía desde ese día, raziel apenas si podía controlarse de ir y matar a toda una maldita nación como venganza al igual que yo… en resumen ninguno podía ayudarlo a recuperarse de algo a lo que ni nosotros nos habíamos recuperado.

Rising: (baje mis orejas decaída) siento el haber preguntado… (Levante las orejas de nuevo y lo mire) °u° ¿quieres un abrazo para alegrarte?

Riu: ¬_¬ para un abrazo no necesitas preparar la boca potra borracha, ahora siéntate y deja que termine de leerlo.

* * *

umm... 0.o bueno realmente el plan lo tengo... ¬.¬ no se necesita mucho para superar en ingenio a la cría de ballenato amorfa esa... no es como que si el tipo fuera muy inteligente que digamos asi que no creo que se necesite de un L de dead note, o de un Sora de no game no life para partirle meterlo de culo en una de las banderas... ¬w¬ y con respecto a los boca floja, ya tengo una manera de tratar con ellos así que los interesados en unirse quedan advertidos... eeen fin, 0u0 dejando de lado lo revolucionario chimbo a un lado.

¬w¬ ya luego te enteras de que es la joyería nueva de la potra con más mala pava del planeta... ... 0.o de pana, ¿por qué será que tooodos los autores metemos a esas 3 potras con la mala pata que siempre les ponemos encima? digo, se tropiezan y solo por eso destruyen un edificio de 10 pisos.

-u- hello sire Le Yo... ¬u¬ bueno de aquí en adelante puede que te me enojes un tantito mi querido compañero... después de todo… después de leer este cap es un poquito obvio que lo que se viene en un rato tiene que ver con elis y claro esta con que tiene que ver ¿no?

En fin, 0u0 espero que les haya gustado el cap y les lograra sacar unas cuantas carcajadas... xD es que de pana, no pude resistirme a la idea de la potra borracha... yyy para los que no son menores de edad... ¬w¬ si no entendieron la cosa el beso negro pos de pana búsquenlo para que se rían un rato de la... peculiar... petición de rising.


	112. Vinimos a ayudar

Cap 112: Vinimos a ayudar.

Día 9.

El componente que necesito para hacer el cuerpo de elis no puede ser obtenido de forma normal, por eso voy tener que vender mi maldita alma al diablo para obtenerlo… la piedra vestigia… sé que nunca se ha oído de ella, pero sé que existe porque yo la tuve en mis cascos una vez, si hay algo en esta vida que puede servir para contener el alma de elis esto tiene que ser esa piedra, pero el problema está en que no se puede conseguir con métodos normales, deberé de crear una puerta de enlace al más allá como a muchos les gusta decirle para poder obtenerla y me temo que eso es algo que no estoy tan seguro de poder lograr hacer… pero supongo que ya a este punto no hay retorno… solo me queda orar a Dios por un poco de ayuda y esperar no provocar un desastre como el ocurrido hace tantos años.

Día 12

Logre crear una habitación un tanto segura en donde hacer la puerta… cree cientos de contramedidas en caso de que algo pase pero no estoy tan seguro que sea suficiente, además de eso logre recordar el hechizo necesario para hacer la puerta, casi morí de anemia solo por dibujar una parte del círculo de hechizo así que ya tengo una linda idea de lo que me espera adelante… chicos denme un poco de fuerza para esto… porque no creo que yo solo pueda lograrlo.

Día 14

Dos días… fueron dos infernales días que me tarde para poder realizar cada detalle del círculo de hechizo pero ya por fin lo termine, tengo que admitir que de no ser por los chicos la verdad ya me hubiera dado por vencido… pero verlos así de decaídos a todos es algo que no aceptare, eso y las ganas por tener a elis con nosotros es lo único que me motiva a continuar a este punto… por hoy estoy simplemente muerto de cansancio así que necesito reposar un poco, lástima que mañana tenemos una misión de caza que cumplir, la verdad quisiera dormir hasta dentro de 6 días en estos momentos… ah rayos creo que ya rail me pego su flojera… simplemente genial, como sea solo espero terminar rápido con eso para poder continuar aquí.

Scoot: 0-o ¿petición de caza? ¿Pero para que rayos se supone que iban a cazar ustedes?

Rail: umm bueno si mal no recuerdo esa vez salimos los 6 a cazar algunos noctis… ¬_¬ imagínate a la creatura más horrible, detestable, malhumorada, odiosa y letal de todas y eso sería un noctis, su carne la verdad es que era un manjar en ese tiempo, pero son endemoniadamente difíciles de cazar así que los grifos cada cierto tiempo nos encargaba el cazar un buen lote de ellos y nosotros solo lo hacíamos.

Scoot: 0.0 dime por amor a celestia que no se los comían ustedes.

Rail: -_- cierto, casi olvido que los ponis son herbívoros…¬_¬ y como respuesta solo te diré esto… nadie de nuestro grupo era normal, dejen que continúe leyendo un poco… la verdad me dio curiosidad si el desgraciado logro abrirla o solo busco otra forma de crear la daga de elis.

Día 17

¡Roedores de los mil infiernos con sus jodidos dientes, garras y súper patas mega elásticas! no pudieron dar más problemas esos roedores subdesarrollados para cazarlos ¡Y La Jodida Carreta Tenía Que Partirse Por El Camino Para Llevarlos A Nuestros Clientes! … pero en fin ya al menos no hay nada en la agenda por unos días y creo que estoy en condiciones de continuar con la puerta así que será hoy que intente abrirla… … … fue un fracaso, no pude lograr el abrirla, el jodido hechizo literalmente se estaba comiendo mi magia y energías a cada segundo que pasaba así que falle en abrirla, pero la verdad tampoco esperaba abrirla al primer intento… no sé cómo fue que hicieron para abrirla en esa ocasión pero esto no es algo que un poni común pueda lograr… suerte que yo no tengo nada de común.

Día 19

Jeje después de tres días de matarme al fin creo que lo entiendo, no basta solo con magia o una linda conjuración para abrirla, tampoco es cuestión de tipo o calidad de la magia que emplees para abrirla, se necesita mucho más que eso para lograrlo… y creo que ya entiendo el por qué la última vez termino en desastre… la maldita puerta no es un objeto… es un ser vivo, cada que realizas este hechizo es como si intentaras esclavizarla obligándola a abrirse, por ello la primer vez que se intentó esta reacciono en defensa propia y la tragedia sucedió, pero cambiando un poco el patrón del mismo creo poder hacer algo… es hora de ir a por lo que necesito elis… solo aguanta un poco más.

Riu: o.o ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿El desgraciado logro abrir la puerta por sí mismo?

Rail: (cerro el libro) eso parece riu, dice los detalles del hechizo y el cómo lo descubrió así que si logro hacerlo… ¬_¬ pero esta sarta de locuras de cerebrito solo las entendería el, y más porque está en más de un idioma que ni aun yo conozco, como sea ya ha sido mucha investigación por hoy, es mejor que volvamos de nuevo arriba y descansemos un rato… agg -_- supongo que me tocara ir a los arboles del patio por comida esta vez, ustedes esperen en la habitación.

Los tres sonreímos y miramos a rail - como digas.

Y así todos salimos de esa loca habitación yendo de nuevo al cuarto de elis y sorrow a esperar que rail trajera las manzanas y verduras del patio… quien diría que luego de miles de años y aun así esos árboles aguantaran tanto por si solos.

Luego de un buen tiempo rail se apareció con 4 platos de comida, uno para cada uno así que todos comimos y nos acostamos a dormir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov rainbow.

Luego de varios días caminando por los bosques de zebranea en dirección sur estábamos más perdidas que nada, absolutamente todo el bosque era igual y no había ni señas de esa cueva que menciono esa cebra de antes, algo que de verdad ya nos estaba frustrando a todas.

Aj: rainbow ¿estas segura de que te dijo al sur? Porque ya hemos caminado como nada en esta vida por este bosque y más de algunos pequeños grupos de espectros no hemos visto nada más que árboles y maleza por doquier.

Heal: (ya estaba comenzando a jadear) chicas aag creo que ya no doy para más aag lo mío es meterme agg en un consultorio y atender pacientes aag no caminar como loca sin rumbo.

Twi: (ella también estaba jadeando) tch no podemos aag hacer eso agg aún hay aag cebras vivas aag que nos necesitan.

Aj: (se detuvo deteniendo a twi quien mordía su cola también) no… creo que ya es hora de tomar un pequeño descanso, ya todas estamos cansadas y nada ganamos cansándonos más.

Twi: pero aj las cebras…

Aj: twi si somos atacadas entonces quiero que mi cuerpo me responda para poder contra atacar como se debe, si nos cansamos mucho entonces solo pasaríamos a ser parte de los numerosos cadáveres que encontramos antes y no habríamos ayudado a nadie, por eso vamos a descansar (me miro ya que aun estaba volando por encima de ellas) ¿qué opinas rainbow?

Rainbow: vamos aj… (aterrice a su lado sentándome y cruzándome de cascos) ¿si lo pones así como rayos voy a llevarte la contraria? me preocupan las cebras pero tienes razón al decir que cansadas solo seriamos más un estorbo que una ayuda… además ya hemos estado caminando por horas y hace un buen tiempo que oscureció, es mejor tomarlo con calma.

Las 4 decidimos parar a descansar así que aproveché una rama de un árbol bastante gruesa y volé hasta ella para acostarme mientras que las demás encendieron una fogata y todas se acostaron a su alrededor.

Aj: amm rainbow… (mi miro extrañada) sé que recostarse a un árbol puede ser cómodo a veces, ¿pero acostarse en sus ramas en vez de en este suelo lleno de suaves hojas? Y después te quejas de que te digamos cerebro de ave.

Rainbow: (me acomode en la rama a modo que mis 4 patas colgaban de la rama y mis alas también las estire) agg di lo que quieras aj, pero para mí es bastante cómodo acostarme así.

Heal: O-o cada quien con sus gustos supongo… pero a mi manera de verlo es imposible que eso sea cómodo.

Aj: -_- sigo pensando que tienes cerebro de pájaro rainbow.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ y tú tienes cerebro de manzana pero no me la paso criticando eso ¿no?

Aj: ¡hey! Yo no tengo cerebro de manzana.

Rainbow: oh por favor, hasta tu sabes que es cierto, la mayor parte de lo que haces tiene que ver con manzanas todo el tiempo y hasta tú lo sabes.

Heal: (se paró entre la vista de ambas) basta… no es momento de ponernos a pelear y menos por algo así… (Miro a twi quien miraba al cielo) amm twi, has estado un poco callada, ¿en qué piensas?

Twi: aún no me logro quitar de la cabeza eso de árbol marcado… sé que algo tiene que significar, ¿de casualidad ninguna se fijó en los arboles a ver si encontraban algo raro en ellos? Como no sé, un listón, falta de corteza o alguna mancha de color… no se, algo que lo haga resaltar.

Heal: ahh eso… (Se comenzó a rascar la melena) bien no había pensado mucho en eso, pero no vi algo parecido en ninguno (nos miró a aj y a mi) ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Aj: yo me figure algo un poco distinto a lo que twi pensaba pero si estuve pendiente de ello y al menos en los troncos a nuestra altura no había nada de nada, que hay de ti rainbow ¿viste algo raro en ellos?

Rainbow: (agite un casco) no sabría decirte, las ramas de algunos de ellos estaban partidas como si algo se hubiera subido a ellos y las quebrara pero aparte de eso no mucho, vi una que otra hoja de color azul algo un tanto diferentes a las habituales del bosque.

Twi: O.O rainbow… ¿que tan seguido las veías?

Rainbow: pues no mucho la verdad, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Twi: -_- tienes un verdadero cerebro de plumas rainbow, ¡Esa es la marca de la que la cebra hablaba! Agg solo tenemos que seguir la dirección de esas hojas y llegamos a donde están las cebras sobrevivientes.

Rainbow: O.O aou creo que no se me había ocurrido… peeero viendo el lado positivo aún recuerdo el lugar donde estaban así que podemos volver y seguir el rastro cuando amanezca.

Heal: eso sí que es conveniente, pero ¿cómo estas tan segura que recuerdas el camino?

Rainbow: porque tengo una memoria en vuelo perfecta y siempre ando en el aire… 0.o y hablando de vuelo, heal ¿podrías revisar mis alas a ver qué tal están?

Heal: bien por mi ¬_¬ pero baja para acá porque ni de chiste me subo yo allí.

Bueno, realmente me imagine a heal intentando subir al árbol… -w- y mi mente solo imaginaba las mil y un caídas de ella al intentarlo ya que no era la poni más atlética así que me pare sobre mis cascos en la rama y luego salte al suelo suavizando la caída con mis alas, luego camine hasta donde heal sentándome de espaldas a ella.

Rainbow: listo.

Heal: bueno, entonces quitemos estas prótesis a ver qué tal vas.

Heal comenzó quitando las correas entre las plumas de mis alas para luego quitar las amarras en mi pecho, esa fue una mejora que le hicimos al arnés luego de lo del cañón ya que cuando las rocas me golpearon esa vez las prótesis se soltaron dejándome incapaz de volar.

Como sea, heal comenzó revisando la base de mis alas y luego paso al hueso de las mismas.

Heal: rainbow avisa si te duele tan siquiera un poco… no te vayas hacer la dura y solo dilo si duele… (tomo mi ala izquierda y la estiro completamente) que tal ¿te duele?

Rainbow: nop ni un poco.

Heal: (esta vez la subió por completo mientras la mantenía estirada) ¿y ahora? (negué con la cabeza) umm (le dio una pequeña vuelta a mi ala) ¿qué tal si hago eso?

Rainbow: auch eso sí que duele un poco.

Heal: bien pasemos a tu ala derecha entonces.

Repitió el proceso y los resultados fueron los mismos solo la última prueba me dolió en ambas ocasiones.

Heal: umm prueba con aletear un poco pero sin despegar rainbow.

Rainbow: (comencé a mover mis alas suavemente) umm no me duele para nada ya.

Heal: (sonrió un poco contenta) entonces oficialmente estas recuperada, los nervios y músculos de tus alas ya sanaron lo suficiente para poder moverlos sin problemas y los huesos de tus alas terminaron fortaleciéndose un poco por lo sucedido así que ya no necesitas más de la prótesis.

Rainbow: ¡genial! (ahora sí que no me contuve de saltar contenta) ¡Al fin sin esos molestos aparejos!

Twi: jiji °u° felicidades por tu recuperación rainbow.

Aj: sip, felicitaciones por tu recuperación avecilla.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ no era necesario lo de ave.

Aj: umm ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué no usabas esas cosas para rebanar a tus enemigos? ¿Cómo se supone que pelees ahora sin ellas?

Rainbow: -.- pues con mi elemento daaa (esta vez decidí sacar un poco más de mi elemento así que junto con la espada mis alas fueron recubiertas por una armadura blanca que casi ni sentía y cubrían la mayor parte de mis alas) puede que no tenga esas prótesis pero tengo esto que es mucho mejor que esos pedazos de metal, (retraje una de mis alas y tome la otra entre mis cascos, en verdad esas cosas eran de metal pero se sentían como la seda sobre el cuerpo) no me gustaba sacar estas porque eran tan afiladas que no podía evitar lastimar de más a los que me enfrentaban… pero ahora me vienen de perlas.

Aj: O-o ok, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso.

Rainbow: oh vamos (me cruce de cascos) ¬.¬ aun ustedes deben de tener sus trucos bajo la manga ¿no? por lo menos yo no tenía ni idea de que twi sabia hechizos de destrucción masiva hasta hace unos días que los vi en poni.

Aj: -_- punto… tampoco sabía de ese tipo de hechizos.

Twi: (se sonrojo un poco) y dale con es otra vez… (se tapó la cara con un casco) ¿saben qué? olvídenlo ¡si soy un arma de destrucción masiva elimina civilizaciones si me provocan!... ya lo dije ¿contentas?

Rainbow: (sonreí victoriosa) ¬w¬ paga aj, logré que lo dijera.

Aj: (saco una bolsa de bits del sombrero) rayos twi, se suponía que siguieras de terca como siempre.

Heal: O-o ¿enserio apostaron en algo como eso?

Rainbow: °u° claro, y gracias a eso tengo unos 60 bits de más para cuando volvamos.

Twi: ¬_¬ no puedo creer que aun las llame amigas.

Aj: (le abrazo el cuello) ah vamos twi no te enojes por eso, es una simple bromita amistosa.

Twi: -_- creo que tendré que actualizar el significado de amistad con ustedes dos.

Heal: ¬_¬ y se supone que su amistad nos iba a salvar… simplemente genial… pero en fin, será mejor que descansemos hasta que amanezca para luego seguir el rastro… agg, yo hago la primera guardia ¿quién la segunda?

Aj: la segunda la hago yo.

Gracias al cielo que ambas se ofrecieron porque yo lo que quería era dormir como nunca en mi vida, así que todas nos acomodamos yo obviamente en las ramas del árbol y caí rendida hasta el otro día cuando aj me pego una piedra en la cabeza yyy termine cayendo de la rama hasta el suelo

Rainbow: ¡auch! (me comencé a sobar el lomo por el golpetazo) ¡applejack hay mejores formas de despertarme con de una pedrada!

Aj: (ook tenía una vena de la frente salida) ¡Y Qué Crees Que Hemos Intentado Desde Hace Ya Un Buen Rato!... agg nos cansamos de gritarte y nada que despertabas por amor a celestia.

Rainbow: O_O aou siento eso, (me levante estirándome un poco) umm en fin ¿nos vamos ya o qué?

Aj: si ahora ¡Mueve Esas Alas Y Guía De Una Buena Vez!

Rainbow: (lo admito aj enojada daba miedo así que me encogí un poco) ya ya pero no te enojes.

Twi y heal ya estaban despiertas y preparadas así que despegue del suelo y me sentí verdaderamente viva de nuevo al sentir el aire directamente en mis plumas, al fin me había desecho de esos pedazos de metales para alas y se sentía glorioso.

Al comenzar a moverme en una dirección las demás me siguieron y luego de un poco caminando llegamos a uno de los arboles con la hoja azul y aterrice en la rama señalando la hoja.

Rainbow: esta es una de las hojas que les dije.

Twi: bien, aj ¿a dónde queda el sur?

Aj: (saco una brújula de sus alforjas y la miro por un rato) umm por la izquierda de nosotras.

Twi: ok avanzaremos en esa dirección, rainbow está pendiente de más de esas hojas, aj mira la brújula todo el tiempo, no querremos perdernos ahora que encontramos un rastro y heal… es… agg es mejor que te prepares para ayudar si hay cebras heridas cuando lleguemos.

Rainbow: (hice un saludo militar) a la orden twi, bien pongámonos en marcha.

Seguimos en dirección al sur y la verdad comenzaba a mirar más seguido las hojas azules en los arboles así que todas concluimos que íbamos por buen camino y luego de una buena caminata llegamos a dos árboles más que extraños ya que tenía una cuerda blanca atada en los troncos.

Heal: creo que ya estamos cerca de esa cueva… pero no veo ninguna montaña por aquí cerca ni nada parecido.

Twi: umm puede que no sea una montaña lo que estemos buscando… (se llevó un casco al mentón) las cuevas son mayormente formadas debido a los movimientos de las placas tectónicas del planeta por lo que estas no solo se encuentran entre las elevaciones como montañas o volcanes… lo más seguro es que lo que buscamos sea una de las bifurcaciones formadas en la misma tierra.

Aj: -_- twi en castellano por favor.

Twi: (se llevó un casco a la cara) busquen en el suelo algún hueco ¿así si lo entienden?

Bien la reacción fue en común °u° - Aaaah así pos sí.

Rainbow: ¡Cuidado!

Lo más rápido que pude volé para empujar a twilight salvándonos por los pelos de una lanza que se clavó donde antes estuvimos.

Al pararme del suelo junto con twi y mirar alrededor nuestro, grande fue mi sorpresa al vernos rodeadas de cebras todas apuntándonos con sus lanzas y con caras de muy pocos amigos, de inmediato todas rodeamos a twilight y solo por si acaso tomamos nuestras armas.

Twi: (paro sus orejas y nos miró preocupada) dime por amor a celestia que no estamos rodeadas.

Aj: (quien miraba a todos lados parada a dos patas y con una espada larga entre cascos solo asintió y le respondió) aja.

Twi: ¿espectros?

Heal: (tenía a sus lados flotando dos jeringas hechas de magia) no, son cebras.

Una de las cebras quien tenía la cara pintada y con marcas de garras pasando por uno de sus ojos avanzo hasta estar frente a nosotras con un bastón en su lomo.

¿?: (nos miraba y era clara la ira en sus ojos) ¡Denme una buena razón para que no las acabemos en este momento y las dejemos tiradas en unas celdas por el resto de sus vidas ponis!

Twi: (intento mirar de frente a la cebra pero se equivocó de dirección) de antemano nos disculpamos si interrumpimos algo ¿pero puedo saber por qué muestran tanta hostilidad contra nosotras?

Heal: (con su magia le acomodo la cabeza a twi al ver la cara de confusión de la cebra) ¬_¬ por allí twi, nadie puede tomarte en serio si hablas de esa forma y miras a donde no es.

Twi: (Se sonrojo y bastante ahora si mirando a la cebra) umm siento eso.

¿?: (Ignorando todo eso el solo sacudió su cabeza y nos miró de nuevo enojado) responderé a tu pregunta poni, no son dignos de confianza ya, su raza fue la responsable de que este gran mal haya caído sobre todos, ¿así que como se atreven a tan siquiera aparecerse aquí así nada más?

Aj: no vamos a negar eso, (aj sonrió notablemente decaída) los ponis fueron responsables por esto… pero solo en parte me temo ¿puedo preguntarte cuando fue la última vez que visitaron su ciudad?

¿?: (Esta vez tomo el bastón entre sus cascos mirando a aj enojado) cuida tus palabras poni, ¿a donde quieres llegar?

Aj: (miro muy seria a la cebra) a que si hubieran explorado un poco más su ciudad se hubieran dado cuenta de las algunas cebras también se aliaron con los espectros… antes de venir aquí estuvimos recorriendo la ciudad en busca de algún sobreviviente cebra para poder ayudar pero en vez de encontrar cebras heridas nos encontramos a un grupo de cebras liderando a los espectros tal como lo hacen los traidores de nuestra raza.

En tan solo un segundo la cebra se había movido y había atacado a aj con su bastón y aj logro por poco bloquear el golpe y empujar lo suficiente para hacerlo solo retroceder.

¿?: (la cebra cayó sobre sus patas traseras apuntado aun a applejack con la punta de su bastón) ¡te lo advertí poni, cuidado con tus palabras! ¡Como Te Atreves A Soltar Tal Mentira Ante Nosotros! ¡Nadie De Nuestra Raza Sería Tan Codicioso Como Para Hacer Algo Así!

Twi: ¿aj de verdad vieron eso que dices?

Aj: (la miro sonriendo) ya me conoces twi, jamás me atrevería a mentir tan descaradamente, cuando heal y yo estuvimos recorriendo la ciudad llegamos a una plaza donde las vimos, no sé exactamente que hacían esas cebras pero señalaban en distintas direcciones y un grupo de espectros se encaminaban a donde sea que apuntaran.

¿?: (Una de las cebras de entre los arboles salto lanzándonos su lanza y esta vez fue aj quien la desvió con su espada) ¡Deja Ya De Esparcir Tus Mentiras Poni, Van A Pagar Caro Por Atreverse A Hacerlo!

Twi: (salió de entre nosotras encarando a el que parecía el líder) ¡nunca nos atreveríamos a mentirles y dadas las circunstancias tengo que pedir que sesén sus ataques de una buena vez!

El líder de todas intento de nuevo atacar pero esta vez a twilight quien nos sorprendió deteniendo su bastón con un casco.

¿?: Lo vuelvo a decir dame una sola buena razón para hacerlo.

Twi: (esta vez twilight estiro sus alas parándose firme frete a la cebra viéndose bastante imponente) ¡Por Que Están Atacando A Una De Las Princesas De Equestria! ¡Mi Nombre Es Twilight Sparkle Princesa De La Amistad Y Si Siguen Insistiendo En Hacerlo Me Temo Que Tendré Que Tomar Esto Como Una Declaración De Guerra Por Su Parte Contra Nuestro Reino!

Ahora sí que todas las cebras se detuvieron de atacarnos y todas miraban perdidas a las demás.

Twi: una de mis amigas es una cebra y sé que ella ha hecho viajes de vuelta aquí a zebranea así que ustedes tienen que saber que son los elementos de la harmonía y quienes son las que los representan ¿me equivoco?

¿?: (Retrocedió un poco aun con el bastón preparado) tienes razón, conocemos de su leyenda y hemos escuchado ya muchas de las hazañas de dichas portadoras.

Twi: (sonrió un poco) bien entonces tengo que presentarte a alguien, esa poni con sombrero de vaquero… (Paro un momento y miro a nosotras detrás de ella) ¿lo tiene puesto no?

Aj: (sonrió un poco ajustando su sombrero en su cabeza) claro que lo tengo twi ¿qué pregunta es esa?

Twi: (se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a donde la cebra) umm bueno como decía, °u° esa poni con sombrero es applejack, portadora del elemento de la honestidad, si has escuchado de nuestras hazañas entonces sabrás que no hay forma de que ella pueda soltar una mentira como la que afirman que dijo.

¿?: (apretó aún más su bastón mirándonos enojado) deberían de avergonzarse de ustedes mismas al afirmar algo como eso, manchar el buen nombre de las portadora y de una de sus princesas de esa forma… no se miran para nada como esas legendarias yeguas.

Rainbow: (ahora si me enoje yo) ¡hey a que te estas refiriendo con eso? ¡Que sepas que nosotras tres somos parte de las portadoras!

¿?: oh vamos (señalo rainbow) tu imagino que estas imitando a lealtad pero que yo sepa lealtad es la más rápida voladora al punto que es imposible atraparla, en cambio tu mírate, un ojo cortado marcadas cicatrices en tus alas,… Je te han apaleado tanto que ya ni algo tan importante para un poni como sus marcas tienes, solo ve y quítate de una vez ese tinte para pelo que tienes (señalo a aj) tú en cambio dices que eres la honestidad pero que yo sepa no hay poni más fuerte en esta tierra que ella, no veo una forma en que alguien pueda hacerle frete y mucho menos dejarle esas cicatrices que tienes por todo el cuerpo y al igual que la otra perder una de tus marcas… por favor, te pareces más un muerto caminante que a honestidad, podrás imitar hasta su forma de hablar pero de ella no tienes nada (Señalo a twi con disgusto) ¿y tú?… tu eres la peor…

Rainbow: (ahora fui yo la que lo miro amenazante y preparando mi espada) dices una palabra más y despídete de tu boca.

¿?: (El solo se rio y continuo) oh vamos ¿princesa twilight sparkle? (miro con asco a twi) no eres ni la sombra de esa legendaria yegua, si existe una definición de intocables serían nuestro líder, las otras tres princesas de equestria y ella… incontable conocimiento en magia que solo eso la hace intocable pero además también puede volar y posee también extraordinaria fuerza al ser alicornio ¿y me dices que una poni ciega y hecha un asco como tú eres ella? Por lo que más quieras deja de pisotear el nombre de tu princesa de esa forma, Hasta tus padres deben de estar avergonzados de ti haciendo semejante cosa.

Solo vi como twilight bajaba su cabeza y una lagrima que cayó al suelo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para nosotras.

Aj: (cambio la espada larga por protecciones para sus 4 patas y golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que los alrededores temblaron y miro al igual que yo con odio a esa cebra) ¿terminaste de decir tus últimas palabras? Me vale un bledo lo que digas de mí, pero atreverse a hablar así de mis amigas es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

Rainbow: (esta vez ni dude en sacar mi espada y los recubrimientos completos para mis alas) te lo advertí, decías una sola palabra acerca de twi y despídete de tu podrida boca.

Heal: (estaba derramando algunas lágrimas mientras miraba a la cebra) eso que acabas de hacer es despreciable en cada aspecto que puedo pensar, nosotras habíamos hecho el viaje desde equestria hasta aquí para ayudarlas… (de dos jeringas rodeándolas pasaron a ser 10 y de diferentes colores) pero luego de lo que acabas de hacer no tengo la más mínima intención de ayudarles.

Las cebras al mirar el despliegue que hicimos todas nos miraban con temor y estábamos a punto de aplastarlas cuando twi nos encerró a las 4 en una de sus barreras deteniéndonos.

Twi: (comenzó a gritarnos mientras las lágrimas no paraban de bajar de sus ojos) ¡No Se Atrevan A Atacar A Ninguna De Ellas! ¡Queda Claro?

Rainbow: (la mire enojada) ¡Twi No Puedes Estar Hablando En Serio, Esa Cebra Ya Se Pasó Por Mucho De La Raya Y Lo Sabes!

Twi: (cerro los ojos mirando al suelo) no me importa rainbow, vinimos aquí para ayudar no para acabar el trabajo de los espectros.

Twi abrió sus alforjas y saco el frasco que nos había encomendado la cebra del templo, todas las demás cebras al mirar el frasco miraban aterrorizadas al frasco.

Twi: vinimos aquí porque prometimos que entregaríamos esto… (twi solo lo dejo en el suelo con su magia y cerro sus alforjas) y ya está hecho, (se volteó y comenzó a caminar lejos del sitio así que las tres la seguimos) chicas hora de volver a casa.

¿?: (Una de las cebras de los arboles salto bloqueándonos el camino) ¡No Se Irán Hasta Que Nos Digan Como Consiguieron Ese Frasco!

Aj: (miro fríamente a esa cebra) la hora de las buenas yeguas acabo, aparte o no responderé por lo que aquí suceda.

Todas las cebras se alistaron para atacar pero para nuestra sorpresa la que parecía la líder de todas se paró frente a nosotras y se inclinó.

¿?: Les ruego por favor que nos lo digan, enviamos a demasiados de los nuestros para conseguir esa pócima de nuestro templo pero hace ya 2 semanas que no sabemos nada de ellos, (unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro) por favor les ruego que nos lo digan.

Rainbow: (toque a twi y ella asintió así que mire a esa cebra y hable) solo lo diré por respeto a esa cebra que no pudimos salvar, no por ninguno de ustedes… (suspire un poco decaída) agg todos y cada uno de los que mandaron a ese templo están muertos, nosotras llegamos unos segundos antes que el último de ellos pereciera y fue esa cebra quien nos pidió el traer ese frasco aquí… ahora apártense.

Paso un momento en el que nadie hablaba así que guie a twi para pasar a un lado de las cebras.

¿?: (Chasqueo su lengua llorando) mi nombre es temper, y me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento, pero por favor tengo que pedirles que me acompañen, nuestro líder va a querer hablar con ustedes.

Aj: (ignorando su pedido todas seguimos caminando) olvídalo, ya es tarde para eso temper, vuelvan con su líder y díganle lo que les plazca por que nosotras ya nos vamos.

Temper: no puedo hacer algo como eso, no fui yo quien vio a todos los nuestros así que no puedo darle un reporte de algo que no he visto a nuestro señor.

Heal: pues suerte yendo hasta la ciudad y viéndolo por ti mismo.

Rainbow: (al ver como twi estaba por devolverse se lo impedí y le hable a su oreja) ni lo pienses twi, les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda y la rechazaron de la peor forma así que ya hicimos más que suficiente con traerles esa cosa, de aquí en adelante lo que aquí pase no es nuestro problema.

Twi: rainbow, aun así pienso que está mal solo irnos así… sé que nos hirieron a todas pero aun así no quiero que todos mueran a manos de los espectros si puedo evitarlo.

Heal: (le puso un casco en el hombro a twi) twilight, no hay nada que les debamos así que solo salgamos de aquí y volvamos a equestria.

¿?: ¿se puede saber que rayos es lo que está pasando aquí?

Con oír esa voz note como todas las cebras salieron de sus escondites y se inclinaron ante quien fuera el dueño de esa voz, pero nosotras solo lo ignoramos y continuamos nuestro camino sin prestarle atención a nada.

* * *

0w0 adalanto un pelo ya que he estado teniendo pedos con el internet.

xD jajajaja verga, hasta razon tenes viruz, se me habia olvidado el detalle de que fueron ellas la que lo liberaron la primera vez... diablos, yuri potrillesco xD jajaja diablos tentadora la idea ¿sabes? -.- pero no...aqui me controlo, no quiero esta historia tirando a calasificacion M... ¬w¬ eso se las dejo al resto de las que tengo escritas... jajaja sorrow cueva, xD nu mas le falta la lamparita con la marca del trasero de elis ¿eh?


	113. El primer alto rango

Cap 113: El primer alto rango.

Pasamos algunas horas caminando de regreso a la ciudad pero sí que estábamos lejos y antes de poder llegar tan siquiera cerca la noche ya estaba comenzando a caer así que decidimos mejor detenernos y buscar algunas cosas para encender una fogata y hacer algo de comer.

Una vez todo hecho ya la noche había caído y applejack nos estaba sirviendo a cada una un plato con alguna clase de sopa que no tenía idea de cómo le hizo pero olía bastante bien.

Heal: (al ver como ninguna toco su plato nos miró preocupada) ¿chicas se encuentran bien?

Paso un rato en el que ninguna respondió… pero al final aj dejo a un lado su plato y se acostó de lomo en el manto de hojas del bosque.

Aj: agg rayos, ¿por qué henos tenía que salir esa cebra con esas cosas? (bajo su sombrero tapando su rostro) Sé que no somos las mismas de antes, pero no tenía que venir a echármelo en cara de esa forma… ¿rainbow una abusada, yo un muerto caminante y twi una asquerosidad? ¿De verdad eso es lo que ahora tres de nosotras parecemos?

Heal: vamos, hasta ustedes mismas sabe que eso es mentira… esa cebra solo buscaba una forma de molestarlas y dijo eso para lograrlo, no parecen nada de eso.

Twi: (también dejo a un lado su plato de comida y se acostó sobre su abdomen mirando a la fogata decaída) lastimosamente tiene razón heal, solo tienes que mirarme ahora para darte cuenta de lo patético que hemos caído… celestia, ni siquiera sé que tan marcado tengo el cuerpo por culpa que ya no puedo ver nada, esa cebra solo nos dijo nuestra realidad… y si soy sincera es algo que me aun me duele heal.

Heal: agg ¿y qué más da como se vean? Por celestia, díganme algo ¿recuerdan esa vez cuando se mostraron las 6 ante toda equestria y dijeron con la cabeza en alto que nos devolverían nuestra amada equestria? ¿Creen que a alguno de los ponis quienes técnicamente las alababan a todas en ese momento les importo como se miraban ustedes? ¡Por favor eso no podría importar menos, todos las aman es por ser quienes son no por cómo se miran!

Esas fueron palabras que nos sacaron una pequeña sonrisa a todas ya que yo también me sentía un poco mal por lo que esa cebra nos había dicho.

Heal: para no ir tan lejos, twi solo una verdadera princesa sería capaz de dejar a un lado el hecho de ser insultada tal como tú lo hiciste allí detrás y hasta detenernos de hacer lo que se miraba como lo más justo en ese momento, aj en tu caso si puede que te dejaran muchas cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo, ¬_¬ pero te aseguro que eso le importa un bledo a muchos sementales… -_- no tienes idea de montón de calentorros que mande al diablo cuando estaban bajo mi cuidado, todos lo único que decían era que hasta te mirabas más sexi.

Aj: O-o a ver a ver ¿solo lo estás diciendo para animarme o eso es verdad?

Rainbow: -_- no sabes cuánto me gustaría que fuera mentira, aun a mí me han llovido sementales diciéndome que así más bien me veo como una belleza salvaje ¬_¬ aun no me decido si patearlos o besarlos por eso.

Twi: (rio un poco) bueno en caso de una solterona como tu rainbow yo que tú los besaría a ver si me engancho a alguno.

Eso sirvió para alegrar un poco el ambiente ya que todas nos echamos a reír y nos relajamos un poco más, todas terminamos nuestros platos y estábamos por acostarnos a dormir pero twi se levantó de repente y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

Twi: (su cuerno brillo un poco) chicas prepárense, algo viene.

Heal: ¿un espectro?

Twi: no lo sé, solo sé que algo se acerca… (Señalo a nuestra izquierda) por allí.

Ni bien señalada la dirección todas esperamos viendo a ese sitio y al poco una figura con una túnica completamente marrón apareció de entre los árboles, como tenía visible sus patas pude ver el pelaje rayado de las cebras.

Rainbow: (sin dudarlo le apunte con la lanza flechas) ¡quién eres y por qué nos seguiste hasta aquí!

Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa bajo la capucha y luego la cebra se quitó la capucha de la túnica y ni aj ni yo nos pudimos creer a quien teníamos delante.

Zecora: ¿es así como recibes ahora a una vieja amiga rainbow?

Rainbow: O.O ¿z- ze- zecora? ¡p- pe- pero creí que tu estaban en equestria junto a todos los de ponyville!

Zecora: (se rio un poco al ver mi cara de tarada) te equivocas allí rainbow, cuando el desastre aconteció de emisaria fui usada por las princesas para dar advertencia de la oscuridad que cerniría la tierra a los lejanos territorios como saddle arabia y zebranea, desde entonces he estado habitando aquí con mi gente.

Twi: (sonrió un poco mientras que se sentó a un lado de la fogata) me alegra escucharte de nuevo zecora, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que pudimos hablar ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?

Todas nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata para hablar más cómodamente.

Zecora: (Suspiro bastante decaída) agg si sincera debo de ser mejores tiempos me han acontecido twilight.

Aj: (bajo un poco su sombrero con uno de sus cascos) lamento lo de tu gente zecora… si tan solo hubiéramos sido más rápidos hubiéramos tan siquiera podido salvar a muchos más de tu gente.

Zecora: (miro a la luna en lo alto) el pasado inalterable es applejack, agradezco su preocupación pero debo suponer que para ustedes sencillo tampoco fue.

Twi: agg… tienes razón en eso, (Sonrió un poco triste) supongo que hemos cambiado ya un montón desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Zecora: ¿puedo preguntar el cómo paso?

Heal: T-T por lo que más quieras no lo preguntes, ya me consto algo de esfuerzo sacarlas de la depre por lo que una de las cebras les dijo allá detrás.

Zecora: (miro sorprendida a heal) oh pero que modales los míos, zecora puedes llamarme ¿pero como he de llamarte?

Heal: (suspiro decaída y sonrió a medias) agg mi nombre es heal, soy la médico del grupo.

Zecora: un placer heal, y si dices que no debo de preguntar entonces no preguntare.

Rainbow: ¿y dime zecora? ¿y eso que viniste por nosotras?

Zecora: (ahora sí que puso mala cara) porque considero el tratamiento que recibieron de los nuestros como algo imperdonable y quería disculparme por lo que mi gente les hizo… y confirmar quería si ciertamente se trataba de ustedes de las que oí hablar.

Twi: éramos nosotras como puedes ver… y no te preocupes por lo que paso, ya todo quedo detrás… pero zecora tengo mucha curiosidad ¿que contenía ese frasco que nos pidieron traer como para que muchos de los de ustedes murieran para conseguirlo?

Zecora: (sonrió un poco decaída) twilight, lo que recuperaron fue el fruto de meses de investigación de parte de nuestra gente, muchos fueron los sacrificios que se hicieron para que pudiéramos crear un arma contra el mal que se cierne sobre nosotros, esa pócima que trajeron es la primera muestra exitosa de un veneno que es capaz de acabar la magia dentro de cualquier ser.

Twi: (trago bien hondo) amm ¿podrías especificar un poco el cualquier?

Zecora: cualquier ser incluidos ponis, cebras y dragones, es un veneno lo suficientemente letal para que esas cosas parezcan un juego de niños, solo se necesita que una gota toque tu piel y puedes considerar tu retiro permanente.

Rainbow: (hasta yo me puse pálida) dime por amor a celestia que no piensan de los ponis como objetivos.

Zecora: (tapo su boca con un casco mientras reía un poco) ¿porque a un amigo abríamos de atacar si ellos lo que buscan es ayudar?

Heal: uff ya decía yo que teníamos lindos problemas después de lo de hace un rato.

Zecora: (Se rasco la cabeza un poco nerviosa) bueno más bien mi pensar fue ese cuando Salí en busca de ustedes, después de todo aun si somos amigos razones más que suficientes tenían para un conflicto poder crear.

Twi: (sonrió un poco triste) nunca buscaría una guerra solo por algo como eso zecora, es cierto que nos trataron mal ¿pero qué clase de princesa seria si solo por algo como eso buscara una guerra? y menos con los tiempos que corren donde todos tenemos más bien que unirnos y luchar contra los espectros.

Zecora: sabiduría hay en tus palabras twilight… agg… díganme algo, ¿muy tarde es ya para pedir su ayuda?

Twi: (lo pensó por un momento pero luego solo le sonrió a zecora) nop, dime que podemos hacer por ustedes y ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Zecora: muy pocos somos ahora para enfrentar el mal que nos aqueja, por lo que toda ayuda es de importancia, pero me preocupa el hecho que desconozco si son capaces de enfrentar a lo que ustedes llaman espectros.

Aj: (sonrió confiada) de eso ni te preocupes zecora, ya tenemos bastante luchando contra ellos y somos perfectamente capaces de derrotarlos, si lo necesitan podemos pedir a la princesa por tropas para que nos apoyen, después de todo esa era la idea cuando vinimos aquí.

Zecora: entonces háganlo por favor.

Heal: umm y dime zecora ¿van a intentar recuperar su ciudad?

Zecora: (nos miro muy seria) no, la ciudad puede esperar, nuestro primer paso será eliminar a lo que lidero el ataque contra nuestra ciudad, mientras que esa cosa siga viva será imposible tan siquiera el pensar en reconquistar nuestro amado hogar.

Rainbow: amm ok tengo un muy mal presentimiento así que ¿podrías contaros un poco más de esa cosa?

Zecora: (me miro detenidamente) el miedo te invade por lo que temo ya lo has visto, un cadáver andante tan fuerte que no tuvimos oportunidad alguna contra él.

Rainbow: aah rayos, ¬_¬ creo que vamos a necesitar a luna o a celestia si queremos tener oportunidad entonces.

Aj: (me miro extrañada) hey, ¿de que rayos están hablando? ¿y por qué tanto miedo rainbow?

Rainbow: hablamos de algo como un esqueleto traslucido que portaba una lanza de huesos o algo así, el solo estar cerca de esa cosa fue suficiente para que apenas si pudiera respirar y ni hablar de mantenerme en pie, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería el enfrentarlo en un combate… vamos a tener que pensar en alguna forma de eliminarlo sin un enfrentamiento directo.

Twi: tenemos que hablar con las princesas y pedir su ayuda entonces, se que soy fuerte pero aun con mi vista intacta no creo que pudiera enfrentarlo en un combate directo, (miro a donde estaba zecora) zecora ese veneno ¿crees que sea capaz de dañarlo?

Zecora: eso esperamos twilight, pero nada en este caminar está escrito.

Rainbow: ok entonces vamos a pedir a las princesas concejo acerca de esto ¿twi tienes la radio especial?

Twi: si nadie la saco de mis alforjas allí debería de estar.

Rainbow: (camine hasta donde habíamos dejado las alforjas y saque la radio que las princesas nos dieron que decir que era gigante no bastaba para describirla) O-0 la verdad me pregunto si funcionara, estamos demasiado lejos de canterlot y aun si las princesas nos dijeron que debería funcionar tengo mis dudas.

Heal: ¬_¬ solo activa esa cosa y veamos de una vez si funciona.

Rainbow: (con una de mis alas apreté el botón rojo a un lado) ¿amm hola? ¿Princesas me pueden oír? (Esperamos un rato pero nadie respondía) ¿alguien al otro lado me escucha?

Luna: ah hola rainbow ¿qué tal todo allá en zebranea?

Rainbow: O.O gua en verdad funciono.

Luna: pues claro que funciona, de resto no se los daríamos.

Heal: (literalmente me empujo y tomo la radio con su magia) hola luna antes de eso ¿alguna noticia de rising y scoot?

Luna: me temo que nada heal, desde la carta de hace días no hemos vuelto a recibir nada de ellas.

Heal: (inflo los cachetes como una perfecta potra) te juro que cuando las vea las mato yo misma.

Twi: heal ¿me pasas la radio?

Heal: agg claro.

Heal le puso la radio entre los cascos a twi y ella con su casco apretó en botón a un lado para luego tomarla con su magia.

Twi: hola luna ¿cómo va todo por allá en canterlot?

Luna: no ha ardido aun a pesar del desacuerdo con los nobles de hace unos días si es lo que preguntas, ¿pero me pueden por amor a mi hermana decir de una vez como están las cosas en zebranea?

Twi: mal… demasiado mal luna, necesitamos que envíen apoyo aquí, estamos no en la ciudad si no mucho más al sur en el bosque, agg la ciudad fue totalmente arrasada y es territorio hostil.

Luna: (ahora sí que escuchamos la preocupación en su voz) dulce celestia, entonces zecora no llego a tiempo, dime que encontraron sobrevivientes twi.

Zecora: (se acercó a la radio mirándola con interés) muy interesante esto que desarrollaron los ponis ahora, y princesa luna si llegue a tiempo, y solo por eso aun quedamos de mi especie con vida… agg gracias por la ayuda para volver.

Luna: uff me alegra oírte zecora, pero si llegaste a tiempo ¿como es que su ciudad fue arrasada? Que yo recuerde las cebras son endemoniadamente fuertes cuando se trata de combate ¿no? eso sin contar los venenos que desarrollaron y los demás brebajes.

Zecora: (sonrió con un poco de pena) cuando tu enemigo te supera mil a uno el luchar se vuelve algo muy difícil princesa, mi pueblo y yo logramos resistir las primeras oleadas, pero cuando esa puerta que me habían mencionado apareció en los cielos de nuestra ciudad nada pudimos hacer mas que huir y escondernos con la esperanza de vivir.

Luna: (ahora si sonaba seria) zecora ¿dijiste puerta? ¿Puedes describirla?

Zecora: (se llevó un casco a la cabeza) umm negra, gigante, con cadenas colgando y un ejército cayendo de ella… también flotaba por sí misma en el aire.

Luna: (permaneció un momento callada pero luego suspiro un tanto preocupada) agg entonces es la misma que se abrió aquí en canterlot, ¿pero que rayos se supone que planean esos psicópatas enviándola tan lejos como hasta zebranea?

Twi: luna ¿entonces esa es la puerta que tanto hemos estado buscando?

Luna: así es twi, zecora ¿sigue en su ciudad esa puerta?

Zecora: su paradero me es desconocido pero su rumbo al noreste fue establecido.

Luna: umm bien mandare a un equipo a investigar el asunto, si queremos que esta guerra acabe esa puerta tiene que ser sellada como sea.

Rainbow: hey luna hay algo que queríamos preguntarles, nos encontramos con un espectro muy raro aquí en zebranea que según zecora es el que lidero el ataque de la ciudad… pero es demasiado raro, era algo así como un esqueleto bastante robusto y traslucido que portaba una lanza hecha de huesos, esa es la parte normal pero lo anormal fue que con solo acercarnos a el twi y yo comenzamos a sentirnos pésimas y apenas si pudimos respirar ¿saben algo de ese espectro?

Todas escuchamos como algo cayo del otro lado de la línea y al preguntar a luna ella no respondió por un rato pero luego ella lo hizo.

Luna: (ella comenzó a gritar con un tono preocupado) ¡Escúchenme Bien, Que Nadie Se Acerque A Él! ¡Si De Casualidad Lo Ven Solo Corran Lejos, No Quiero A Nadie Intentando Ser La Heroína Ni Nada!

Zecora: por tus palabras eh de suponer que conoces de lo que hablamos princesa.

Luna: agg… (luna se tomo un respiro para calmarse un poco) escuchen… su nombre es azrael, uno de los pocos espectros de rango alto existentes, zecora ni tu gente ni las chicas deben de enfrentarse a él, escuchen solo aguanten hasta que celi o yo vayamos al lugar pero bajo ninguna circunstancia entren en combate con él.

Aj: ¿qué tanta amenaza representa como para que aun usted princesa suene tan preocupada?

Luna: mucha applejack, azrael es uno de los más peligrosos espectros vistos, hace milenios fue necesario que tanto celi como yo nos empleáramos a fondo para poder solo sellarlo, es experto en combate cercano y a distancia, posee magia única y un aura degradante y por si fuera poco puedes olvidarte de armas comunes contra él porque estas solo lo atraviesan sin herirlo, es en cada sentido un ángel de muerte… zecora mi concejo para ti y para tu gente es que evacuen hasta aquí a equestria,

Zecora: princesa, mi gente desarrollo un veneno que creemos puede afectarlo, este veneno es capaz de afectar la magia interna de cualquier ser en sí.

Luna: umm tendríamos que ponerlo a prueba zecora, pero por favor solo esperen a que una de nosotras lleguemos y solo escapen si los encuentra, escuchen chicas no juego con esto, si entran en combate contra el solo les espera la muerte.

Esas sí que fueron palabras muy desalentadoras para todas, ya sabíamos que era fuerte pero ni en un millón de años me esperaría que aun luna le tuviera tanto miedo a un ser, como sea twi tomo de nuevo la radio y le respondió.

Twi: entendido luna, entonces esperaremos a una de ustedes para planear nuestra estrategia ¿cuánto creen que tarden en llegar?

Luna: Deja que consulte con celi y mañana les daremos una respuesta twi, zecora ruega a tu líder para que solo coopere y no hagan nada arriesgado por favor.

Zecora: (asintió mirándose bastante seria) bien princesa trasmitiré su mensaje.

Luna: agg bien… adiós chicas y por favor todas tengan cuidado.

Twi dejo la radio en el suelo y en ese momento ninguna de nosotras pudo evitar el tragar hondo con las noticias de luna.

Heal: ahí dulce celestia, creo que esta vez sí terminamos en un buen problema chicas.

Aj: y que lo digas, si luna estaba tan nerviosa tiene que ser por algo… que harás zecora ¿darás el mensaje a tu líder?

Zecora: mi deber es el advertir de este gran mal, solo espero que nuestro líder sea sabio al elegir.

Rainbow: (termine bostezando ya que el sueño ya me estaba ganando) a diablos, muchas cosas en las que pensar para mi gusto, agg… -.- ¿no podía solo ser una de esas misiones en las que solo pateas un trasero y de vuelta a casa? Ah rayos ya las extraño tanto.

Aj: jeje vamos rainbow… (se acostó y acomodando su sombrero para tapar su rostro) ¿dónde quedo tu espíritu aventurero? Un enemigo súper mega poderoso ¿eh? Supongo que nos va a tocar lindas más tarde.

Heal: agg rayos, (se acostó también mirándose un poco cansada) y yo que solo quería volver rápido he ir por rising y scoot.

Twi: jiji vamos chicas nos las hemos visto peores, no es el primer enemigo invencible que enfrentamos así que no se desanimen tanto… (recostó su cabeza entre sus cascos también bostezando) pero supongo que eso para después ya por hoy estoy agotada.

Zecora: (sonrió con un poco de pena) twilight si lo desean pueden venir conmigo y descansar al menos en un lugar seguro, puedo garantizar que el incidente de antes no se repetirá.

Bien… eso fue algo que nos dejó pensando a todas, y todas miramos a twilight que en ese momento miraba a nosotras.

Aj: (aparto un poco su sombrero para mirarla) twi tú decides si vamos o no, te seguiré a donde decidas.

Twi: (lo pensó por un rato hasta que al final suspiro) agg está bien zecora, aceptare tu oferta... iremos contigo pero será mañana, ya todas estamos cansadas de caminar por todo el día y estamos muy lejos ya de tu campamento ¿te parece acompañarnos solo por hoy? Aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte antes de hablar con tu líder.

Zecora: (sonrió y se acostó junto a la fogata también) me parece bien twilight.

Pov ¿?

¿?: (abrí los ojos y bostecé mirando al cielo nocturno) agg.

¿?: hasta que al fin te dignaste a despertar

¿?: es hora de movernos.

Me levanté del suelo donde estuve descansando y luego comencé a caminar al interior de un espeso bosque.

¿?: eso es… (Comenzó a reír con locura) ¡Vamos Tu Presa Esta Frente A Ti, Solo Un Poco Más Y Lograras Disfrutar De Un Glorioso Momento! (cambio su tono a uno afilado y frio) el ultimo respiro de una de tus víctimas, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda ser mejor que eso.

¿?: ¿y aun así prestas tus oídos a sus palabras? Agg… que tan bajo has caído ya para hacerlo, y solo cuanto más bajo quieres caer para continuar con algo como esto.

¿?: solo sigamos de una vez, ya esto se ha alargado demasiado y es hora de ponerle un fin.

Solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a donde quería, tuve unas cuantas molestias de camino, pero no representaron mucho reto antes que las aplastara, cuando por fin llegue a donde quería me detuve y mire a mis acompañantes.

¿?: una barrera de vacío ¿eh? je muy inteligente de su parte el crear algo así para protegerse… pero lástima que se cómo destruirlas (Estaba por tocar la barrera pero me detuvo) espera no seas imbécil, si lo haces así notaran tu presencia, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

Uno de mis acompañantes comenzó a decir algunas palabras y un agujero se formó en la barrera así que solo entre y seguí caminando directo a donde sentía a mi presa.

¿?: dime algo ¿de verdad seguirás con esto? ¿Acaso ya no significa nada para ti este sitio? ¿Vas a mancharlo con sangre así como así? solo mira a tu alrededor y dime si de verdad estas dispuesto.

¿?: (lo hice, miré mi alrededor mientras caminaba y mi respuesta solo fue una) no.

¿?: (comenzó a llorar) has caído muy hondo ya si esa es tu respuesta (me abrazo la cabeza deteniéndome) de verdad lo lamento mucho, lamento el que todo termine así.

¿?: solo déjame terminar esto de una vez.

¿?: ¡Jajaja así es, solo deja de estorbar y apártate! ¿por qué no solo terminas de desaparecer? Después de todo ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

¿?: (me abrazo aún más fuerte la cabeza) puede que hayas caído muy profundo… pero aún tengo esperanzas, eso es algo que nunca muere.

Cuando me soltó yo solo seguí avanzando, atravesé una puerta y luego solo seguí, cuando por fin llegue sonreí, los tenía delante de mí y todos estaban dormidos.

Me acerque a la primera de todas mis presas y levante mis garras pero antes que pudiera acabarla algo me impacto en un costado alejándome de la pegaso.

¿?: hey its of bads maner to enter someone else's room like this, first you must touch and ask permission. /hey es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien más así, primero se debe de tocar y pedir permiso/

Por culpa de eso todos los demás despertaron mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo y miraba al dragón que me ataco.

Batponi: (cuando ella me vio comenzó a temblar mientras lloraba y por el olor se orino) n- no.

Dragón: ¡Riu take to scoot and rising out of here now, I will handle this! /¡Riu Toma A Scootaloo Y A Rising Y Salgan De Aqui, Yo Me Encargare De Esto!

Cuervo: ¡come kids its time to go now! / ¡vamos niñas es hora de irse!/

¿?: ¡Apresúrate antes de que escapen!

El cuervo tomo a la batponi con sus garras y la pegaso los seguía a la ventana, estaban por irse pero ni en juego dejaba que eso pasara, el dragón me lanzo su aliento pero yo aproveche las sombras del sitio para pasar a través de él e ir por los que escapaban, salí de las sombras y una espada de fuego azul impacto mi costado ignorando las sombras que me protegían, eso evito que llegara hasta ellos y que lograran salir por la ventana.

¿?: ¡Maldición Eres Un Inútil Los Tenías Delante Y Los Dejaste Escapar!

Yo solo sonreí y al momento el cuervo grito y cayo junto con la batponi del aire, no era necesario que los tocara… al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos sombras que me son muy fáciles de controlar y use la de sus alas para matar al pajarraco.

Antes que tan siquiera celebrara la primera muerte el maldito dragón se las había arreglado para llegar a mi espalda sin que lo notara y como si la capa de sombras no sirviera de nada me hizo 5 cortes profundos con sus garras en el lomo y de paso la fuerza fue tal que me lanzo contra una de las paredes del sitio.

Dragón: hey no te olvides de mí (vaya, me lleve en verdad una sorpresa cuando pude de hecho entender al dragón… como sea el solo sacudió de sus garras mi sangre mirándome fríamente) porque te aseguro que será lo último que hagas.

Me levante del suelo y luego mire al dragón sintiendo una intensa ira, salte directo a su cuello y con mis garras me enganche en él y hale con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero en vez de ver sangre en mis garras recibí un tremendo golpe en la cara que me tiro al suelo.

Mire al dragón y solo logre aruñar las escamas de su cuello así que decidí cambiar de estrategia, salte del suelo para evitar un pisotón del dragón y use la sombras debajo de él para hacer picos que lo atravesaran pero este batió sus alas y salto detrás esquivando.

Corrí hasta donde estaba y salte de nuevo a su cuello, este uso sus garras para intentar cortarme en el rostro, pero yo solo entre en las sombras para salir detrás de él y lanzar 8 cortes oscuros a su lomo, uno por cada una de mis garras pero para mi sorpresa el dragón se envolvió a sí mismo en una barrera de color azul que resistió los cortes.

Al caer al suelo sentí uno de mis cascos ser atravesado y al mirar a el vi una cuchilla de metal que salía del suelo, saque mi casco de ella y mire al dragón... ya estaba harto del maldito.

Dragón: agg supongo que espere mucho de ti… ¿que acaso el gato te comió la lengua?

¿?: ¡Maldito Inútil Déjate De Jugar Y Acaba Con El Dragón De Mierda Ese!

¿?: Por ahora no eres rival para él, deja esto y solo huye ahora que aun puedes.

Bien era suficiente, estaba a reventar en ese momento y ya era hora de dejar los juegos, corrí hasta donde estaba el dragón evitando cuchillas salidas del suelo y sus garras, cuando estuve frente a él salte y aprovechado sus duras escamas use mis garras para engancharme a su cuello y subir a su lomo.

Al subir encima de él, unos anillos se desplegaron y me dispararon pero concentre las sombras detrás de mi y eso basto para resistir los disparos, tome el final de una de las escamas de su cuello con las garras y luego solo hale lo más fuerte que pude.

Por primera vez logre que el maldito gritara de dolor cuando comencé a arrancar esa escama, antes de que terminara de arrancarla el dragón corrió a la ventana de la habitación y salto por ella, dio una vuelta en medio aire volando de espaldas pero eso no me impido el seguir halando su escama hasta que el desgraciado me estrello contra una de las paredes del lugar y me hizo bajar de su lomo pero me quede con su escama por ello.

Use mis garras para frenar la caída y luego aterrizar en el techo del lugar, en ese momento el dragón se detuvo volando frente a mí y yo solo le sonreí mostrándole la escama.

Dragón: umm… admito que me descuide, pero ya es hora de terminar los juegos así que despídete de tu miserable existencia.

El dragón voló extremadamente rápido a donde estaba parado y antes que pudiera reaccionar el maldito me pateo y mando a volar fuera del edificio.

Dragón: no me perdonaría el dañar nuestra base pero aquí fuera no tengo motivos para contenerme.

¿?: ¡Solo Corre Antes Que Sea Tarde!

El dragón inhalo y yo apenas pude saltar a tiempo para esquivar la llamarada que me lanzo, me sorprendió un poco el ver que el suelo por donde el aliento paso no se incendió si no que más bien parecía lava hirviendo.

Corrí hasta donde el dragón estaba y salte hasta el pero este se movió a un lado, use las mismas sombras para crear una cuerda y lanzarlas a su cuello intentando de nuevo subir a su lomo, el dragón uso sus garras para cortar la cuerda y luego dar una vuelta y recibirme con una patada.

Dolió como el demonio, pero no pensaba solo irme así no más, antes que me mandara a volar logre aferrarme a su cola, la use para subir a su lomo aferrarme a este con mis patas y morder donde le faltaba la escama.

Este grito al sentir como arranque la carne con mis dientes y giro tan fuerte que logro hacer que me soltara… eso me salió tremendamente caro, este me calvo sus garras en el pecho lanzándome aún más alto y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa solo sentí como me estaba quemando con su aliento.

Cuando caí al suelo apenas si estaba consiente, y solo pude mirar como el dragón aterrizo a mi lado y me piso la cabeza.

* * *

¬w¬ viejo, esta más que demostrados que los flancos pueden salvar vidas man, ¿me vas a decir que cuando pasa una muy linda señorita cerca de ti aun si estas apuntando a la cabeza de alguien con un arma no te tomas un momento para admirar el paisaje?

0u0 a todas estas... ¡noticias nuevas! -w- para los que les de polo el leer o para los que tengan friend que les de polo y quieran ponerlo a escuchar el fic, -u- un compañero decidio comenzar a publicar el fic este en su canal de youtube asi que si estan interezados pueden buscarlo como Lican Brony... xD capas y por odiosos hacen que alguien mas se una al rebaño de los bronis o pegasister... -u- o como se les diga a ambos... ¬w¬ yo solo les digo viciados al igual que yo.


	114. Fallen leaf

Cap 114: Fallen leaf.

Pov rising

Estaba aterrada… cuando vi esa cosa frente a scoot simplemente no pude reaccionar, mis patas temblaban mi cuerpo no me respondía y sin poder evitarlo me orine del solo terror de volver a mirar a esos ojos rojos.

Riu voló y me agarro del cuello para sacarme de allí pero aun con eso mi cuerpo se negó a reaccionar, escuche a riu gritar de dolor y comenzamos a caer pero por fortuna riu volvió a estabilizar su vuelo a unos metros de impactar el suelo.

Riu: ¡Maldición Como Duele! ¡Rising prepárate por que hare un aterrizaje forzoso!

Ni bien decir eso ambos caímos al suelo terminando dando vueltas y arrastrándonos por el mismo, eso dolió pero ni aun eso fue suficiente para sacarme de mi estado de terror, por mi mente solo pasaban una y otra vez los recuerdos del dolor que sentía cuando sus dientes atravesaban mi carne y el cómo este la arrancaba.

Scoot aterrizo a un lado de ambos mirándonos muerta de preocupación así que corrió a donde estaba tirada.

Scoot: (me agarro de la cabeza desesperada) ¡Rising Tienes Que Reaccionar Hay Que Salir De Aquí Ya! (como no reaccionaba ella me comenzó a sacudir con fuerza) ¡Rising Si No Te Levantas Y Nos Vamos Todos Vamos A Morir Tienes Que Reaccionar Ya!

Riu: tch… (camino hasta donde estábamos ambas tapando su pecho con un ala) ¡Escúchame Bien Rising Si No Mueves Tu Trasero Ahora Nunca Vamos A Tener La Oportunidad De Sacar A La Maldita Pegaso! ¿Acaso No Querías Volverla A Ver? (en ese momento comencé a llorar sin querer) ¡Si De Verdad La Quieres Ver Entonces Levántate Y Andando!

Dios me sentía fatal, comencé a llorar mientras que me levantaba ignorando el dolor a mi costado y comencé a caminar lejos del fuerte junto con scoot y riu.

Cuando llegamos al borde de la barrera todos nos detuvimos, escuchamos algún grito y pudimos ver a rail volando por sobre el fuerte pero al poco el desapareció al otro lado del fuerte.

Scoot: (me miro preocupada) ¿rising te encuentras bien?

Rising: t- tengo miedo scoot… (me seque las lágrimas con un casco) ¿cómo es que esa cosa nos encontró?

Riu: no lo sé potra… (cayo acostado de espalda agarrando su pecho) pero de momento podemos relajarnos… no creo que ese endemoniado poni vaya a poder más que el estúpido dragón así que relájate.

Scoot: 0.o ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Te encuentras bien riu?

Riu: ¬_¬ define bien potra, tengo un lindo orificio pasando por mi pecho que duele como el demonio… pero viviré si es lo que preguntas, solo tengo que volver dentro de la potra cobarde para comenzar a recuperarme.

Rising: (ahora sí que lo mire enojada) te reto a ser medio devorado por algo y no temerle la próxima vez que lo veas… ¬-¬ además tu eres peor, le tienes miedo a una linda y tierna pegaso como elis.

Scoot: -.- tuche.

Riu: (se puso un poco colorado) ¡no le tengo miedo!

En ese momento nos llamó la atención ver una enorme llamarada alumbrar el cielo así que todos vimos a ella que resultó ser el aliento de rail.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿crees que rail haya logrado acabar con él?

Riu: no tengo la más remota idea… pero prepárense para correr en caso que lo necesitemos.

Los tres pasamos un rato más allí esperando y yo ya estaba comenzando a temer por que rail no aparecía pero gracias a celestia que lo vimos acercarse a donde estábamos y al poco aterrizo con el diario de sorrow en una mano.

Rail: (con su otra mano tenía agarrado detrás de su cuello y vi la sangre bajando) tch perdonen la tardanza pero fui a buscar el diario de sorrow.

Scoot: 0_0 ¡por celestia! ¡Rail te encuentras bien!

Rail: (sonrió como si nada) que ¿lo dices por mi cuello? (ella asintió) es solo un rasguño no te preocupes por eso.

Rising: r- rail... (lo mire temblando sin control) q- que p- paso…

Rail: (me miro sonriendo un poco) no te preocupes rising, no creo que lo volvamos a ver de nuevo, es mejor ponernos en marcha ya y buscar algún lugar seguro en el que descansar… (apretó sus garras al punto que escuchamos sus huesos tronar) por mucho que me duela… este dejo de serlo si ese desgraciado logro entrar.

Riu: bien, ya las potras están seguras así que volveré dentro de rising para recuperarme.

Rail: descuida riu yo me encargo desde aquí.

Riu volvió a mi pecho y rail me pidió usar a elis en la barrera así que lo hice y él nos subió tanto a scoot como a mí a su lomo para luego salir de nuevo al bosque, el de nuevo comenzó a silbar mientras caminaba y nosotras mirábamos algunas sombras moverse entre los árboles, pero eran muchas menos que la primera vez que pasamos.

Cuando salimos del bosque rail continúo caminando, algo que me intrigo un poco.

Rising: oye rail ¿a dónde se supone que vayamos ahora?

Rail: (hizo flotar ante él el diario de sorrow) pues eso pienso averiguar.

Scoot: 0-o si no lo sabes ¿entonces a donde estas caminando?

Rail: (sonrió un poco) oh eso, bueno lo dije antes, necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro y tengo uno en mente, pero no cae mal seguir leyendo el diario para ver si encontramos como sacar a elis.

Día 21.

Por fin… lo logre, pude al fin abrir la puerta de manera exitosa, Dios tuve que usar cada gramo de mi ser para lograrlo pero valió la pena por que logre que no se descontrolara así que supongo que es seguro entrar, solo queda encontrar esa piedra… elis solo aguanta por favor.

Día 25.

Si tuviera que describir el otro lado de la puerta simplemente no tendría palabras para expresarlo… decir que es un infierno aun no lo describe por completo…. El lugar está repleto de almas en pena y espectros, apenas si pude salir de allí con vida y no lo hice completo, me descuide y uno de ellos logro arrancarme un caso, lo pude unir de nuevo a mi cuerpo con un hechizo de recuperación avanzado pero aun así me duele demasiado, solo espero que los chicos no noten que desaparecí por tanto… con respecto a la piedra vestigia logre encontrarla pero no pude tomarla, está siendo protegida por el maldito de ark… tendré que primero recuperarme por completo si quiero tener tan siquiera una oportunidad contra él, eso y recurrir a alguna otra cosa, pero eso no puedo solo mencionarlo, lo siento chicos.

Rising: 0-o ¿ark? ¿Quién se supone que es ese?

Rail: (se miraba pensativo y serio) no sé cómo es posible que sorrow lo conociera, pero ark es un guardián de almas corrompido, su trabajo era solo guiar las almas de los caídos a su lugar de descanso pero el poder se le subió a la cabeza y en vez de guiarlas comenzó a comerlas para ganar poder.

Scoot: 0_0 ok eso se escucha tremendamente aterrador.

Rail: y lo es, el desgraciado es casi invencible y no tiene piedad de nada, más bien me sorprende que sorrow lo haya visto y vivido para contarlo, sé que tenía suerte pero no imagine que tanta así.

Día 27.

Logre sanar lo suficiente para poder disimular el daño, pero ya no tengo tiempo que perder, hoy night y sean casi se matan entre ellos peleando por en quien recaía la culpa de la muerte de elis… no puedo dejar que todos se desmoronen de esta forma así que entrare de nuevo hoy… solo espero poder hacer algo contra ark.

Día 29

Lo logre, logre tomar la piedra… ark me dio demasiados problemas pero logre deshacerme de él y tomarla, no podré salir de aquí en unos días, no quiero preocupar a los demás con el estado en el que estoy… chicos lamento el desaparecer por tanto, pero de verdad apenas si puedo moverme y solo si tengo algo de suerte mi ojo, garganta, orejas y con algo de suerte toda la piel de mi costado derecho sanaran y podre evitar mi muerte.

Rail: O_o ok sorrow tienes que estar bromeando, ¿mataste a ark? Si el desgraciado era casi un inmortal, ¿solo que rayos habrá hecho para lograrlo?

Scoot: (comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos) no lo sé pero me da un poco de lastima con el… ¿solo cuanto tuvo que soportar para traer a elis de vuelta?

Día 30

Me siento cansado, apenas si puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos y sé que si los cierro no despertare por la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, logre cerrar el corte de mi garganta y mi costado derecho pero eso gasto casi toda mi magia y tarde unas horas para lograrlo… pero no puedo solo parar ahora, ya estoy demasiado cerca como para detenerme y elis no podrá aguantar aún más, tengo que hacer la trasferencia cuanto antes… no quería tener jamás que volver allí… pero creo que algunas cosas son inevitables… creo que es hora de volver a fallen leaf...

Rail: (al momento que leyó ese nombre rail se detuvo de golpe sorprendiéndonos a ambas) ¿fallen leaf?

Rising: (me agarre mi costado porque eso dolió y mucho) rail ten más cuidado, eso me dolió mucho.

Rail: (para nuestra sorpresa rail de hecho nos ignoró) sorrow… no pudiste haberte atrevido ¿cierto? (rail se cubrió la cara con sus garras y su voz sonaba decaída) Por Dios amigo dime que me equivoco, no pudiste hacer algo así.

Scoot: (le comenzó a dar golpecitos a rail haciendo que volteara) ¿rail de que hablas? ¿qué tiene de especial ese sitio que te preocupa tanto?

Rail: (por un momento permaneció callado solo mirándonos pero luego suspiro y nos respondió) niñas creo que iremos a canterlot, es hora de que vuelvan a casa.

Rising: (lo mire molesta) ¡ah no, ni de chiste rail! ¡Ya llegamos hasta aquí y no pienso solo volver a canterlot sin elis!

Scoot: (se paró en su lomo apoyándome) ¡eso es cierto! ¡Ya estamos muy lejos como para solo volver!

Rail: (en ese momento ambas nos aterramos de la mirada que tenía rail) eso no fue un si quieren niñas.

Scoot y yo nos asustamos de ello, pero yo no pensaba dar marcha atrás… me levante y salte fuera del lomo de rail.

Rising: s- si tu no me llevas entonces preguntare hasta que llegue, pero no pienso solo sentarme de nuevo y dejar a que elis siga allí atrapada.

Scoot: (salto también fuera de su lomo y me siguió) eso es cierto, no pienso echarme para atrás ahora, elis y sorrow ya han hecho mucho por nosotras como para que solo regresemos cuando estamos tan cerca.

Rail: (al escucharlo las dos nos detuvimos por lo que dijo) den un solo paso más y mueren.

Al voltear y mirar detrás que vimos su boca brillar en una luz verde, de verdad temimos… rail no parecía estar bromeando con eso, scoot me miro y yo a ella pero creo que estaba aún bajo los efectos del alcohol por que ignorado lo que rail nos dijo yo di un paso y luego otro adelante y scoot me siguió.

Nos arrepentimos de hacerlo, rail nos atacó y apenas consiente solo pude mirar como él se paraba encima de mí pero fue lo último que pude mirar antes de caer inconsciente.

… … … … … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … …

De nuevo me encontré a mí misma rodeada de oscuridad pero me sentía tan tranquila que solo me deje llevar por la calma y solo cerré mis ojos, eso solo duro hasta que escuche un grito, un grito que me helo.

Elis: ¡Riiisiiingg!

Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver a elis gritar mientras que luchaba contra unas cadenas que la ataban y ella desesperadamente intentaba romperlas, jalaba, pateaba, las golpeaba contra el suelo, incluso llego a morderlas, pero esas cadenas solo no cedían, no tenía ni un arañazo en ellas.

Elis: (tomo la espada de fuego y comenzó a atacar la cadena unida a su cuello) ¡Por Mi Maldita Culpa Rising Está Haciendo Todo Esto! (hizo estallar de tal forma la espada que aun ella fue afectada pero solo tomo una espada de color verde y siguió) ¡Si Tan Solo Hubiera Cerrado La Maldita Boca Ella No Hubiera Terminado Enfrentado A Su Peor Pesadilla! (creo una esfera de ácido y la lanzo a las cadenas pero el ácido también le salpico a ella y vi como la piel de sus costado se estaba derritiendo pero ella solo volvió a cambiar al arco) ¡Pero Tuve Que Salir De Imbécil Y Decir Eso Solo Para Que Por Mi Maldita Culpa Ella Terminara Pasando Por Algo Así! (cargo 4 flechas a la vez y disparo a las cadenas, cuando las flechas impactaron me aterre de ver como los brazos de elis estaban negros) ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Al verla así corrí, corrí lo más que mis patas me daban para intentar llegar a ella pero no pude, algo delante me impedía llegar a ella eh intentar calmarla, intente golpear eso pero no funciono, era doloroso el verla como se lastimaba a si misma de esa forma pero me era aún más doloroso el solo poder mirar.

Elis: (ya desesperada tomo la espada roja y la espada verde y comenzó a causar estallidos de ácido y fuego con ambas en la cadena) ¡Maldición Solo Rómpete De Una Maldita Y Déjame Salir O Mátame De Una Jodida Vez Pero No Permitas Que Rising Siga Hiriéndose!

Rising: (En ese momento solo pude caer sentada llorando sin control) no… por favor elis no digas eso… no quiero que mueras… por favor.

Era horrible… era demasiado para mi… elis no me escuchaba y solo seguía lastimándose a sí misma de esa forma hasta que su cuerpo simplemente no la aguanto, tenía los hombros atravesados por pedazos de sus propias espadas, sus manos y patas estaban quemadas, media parte de su rostro tenía heridas serias por una rociada de ácido, el daño en su cuerpo era simplemente demasiado para poder mantenerse a sí misma ya y ella cayó al suelo sin fuerzas ya pero esa cadena que la mantenía no tenía tan siquiera un arañazo.

Elis: (cuando ella cayo lo hizo sobre su lomo y la pude ver tirada en el suelo llorando y con apenas un hilo de voz) por favor… solo acaba esto de una vez.

Paso solo un rato allí acostada hasta que me aterre y comencé a patear esa pared lo más fuerte que pude cuando vi que elis tomo su daga y la puso sobre su pecho.

Elis: si no lo haces tú… (ella sonrió aun con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos) entonces yo seré la que lo haga.

… … … … … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … … ... … …

¿?: ¡Rising despierta tenemos que irnos!

En ese momento desperté, delante de mí estaba scoot con sangre bajando de una de sus alas y me sacudía muy nerviosa.

Scoot: ¡rápido rising despierta y levántate tenemos que irnos ahora!

En ese momento mire alrededor, estamos en el mismo campo donde rail nos atacó, scoot estaba seriamente herida de un costado y estábamos rodeadas por llamas verdes que producían tanto calor que aun estando un poco lejos me estaban quemando un poco.

Scoot al ver que abrí los ojos me levanto del suelo y me ayudo a caminar mientras nos alejábamos de las llamas.

Rising: (apenas si pude mirar y hablarle a scoot) ¿que… paso?

Scoot: n- no lo sé… (me miro nerviosísima) rail ataco y nos mandó a volar, pero es lo último que recuerdo, ¡igual tenemos que salir de aquí ya rising, no sé qué pasara si rail nos encuentra!

Rising: (no pude evitar el comenzar a sollozar) scoot… vi a elis.

Scoot: (me miro bastante sorprendida) ¡bien rising, pero primero salgamos de aquí!

Rising: tenemos que ir por rail.

Scoot: ¡Estás Loca! ¿Qué Parte De Riesgo De Muerte No Entendiste?

Rising: (ahora si comencé a llorar) por favor scoot tenemos que ir, elis… elis está mal scoot… tenemos que apurarnos y necesitamos a rail para ayudarla, te lo ruego scoot tenemos que ir con rail.

Scoot: (se detuvo de caminar y me miro ella también a punto de llorar) rising… ¿qué tan mal?

Rising: (por un rato me quedé callada hasta que al final le respondí) la vi lastimarse para intentar soltarse de esas cadenas, pero no pudo hacer nada y cuando no podía moverse más... ella… ella…

Scoot: (las palabras no salía de mi boca pero aun así scoot me entendió y comenzó a llorar también mientras que se volteó) tenemos que ir por rail.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso al mar de llamas pero de verdad no era nada fácil acercase a él con el severo calor que despedían, buscamos a rail por los cielos pero él no estaba así que no nos quedó de otra que entrar en las llamas.

Ambas corrimos lo más que nuestras patas nos daban y saltamos la pared de fuego… gracias celestia que no terminamos quemadas, solo tremendamente acaloradas por ello, cuando pasamos esa pared nos sorprendió el ver a rail acostado sobre su abdomen con sus alas estiradas y solo mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

Ambas nos acercamos a rail, pero el solo hizo como si no estuviéramos allí.

Rising: (cuando estuvimos cerca solo pude mirarlo llorando) ¿Rail? (el simplemente no respondió solo siguió mirando las estrellas) por favor ayúdanos… perdónanos por hacerte enojar, pero ayúdanos a sacar a elis… te lo ruego.

Rail: aléjense.

Scoot: (ella también lo miro llorando) por favor rail, sentimos lo de antes, pero por favor ayúdanos.

Rail: (se levanto con sus alas estiradas y de nuevo cargando su aliento) ¡Aléjense!

Antes que pudiéramos reaccionar rail de nuevo lanzo su aliento pero antes que este nos diera fuimos jaladas lejos por algo y vi como una especie de ratón mega crecido con garras gigantes salió de la tierra con sus garras pasando justo por donde hace un momento estaba la cabeza de scoot.

El aliento de rail dio directo al ratón y de este solo quedaron las patas traseras que aún estaban en tierra, luego de nuevo rail se acostó de abdomen y miro al cielo.

Scoot: 0_0 ¿q- que fue eso?

Rail: ¬_¬ esos son acechadores, roedores del demonio que cavan fregados túneles y los aprovechan para emboscar… ¡salten a la derecha!

Esta vez ambas ni dudamos en saltar y luego otro de esos acechadores salió en donde yo estaba parada pero rail lo recibió lanzando 5 cortes de sus garras y rebanándolo en el proceso… ¬_¬ bien lo admito aun me es asqueroso ver algo así y de hecho me puse un poco verde al verlo.

Rail: (se levantó del suelo) bueno ese fue el último… (Ahora si nos miró serio) ¿Qué paso con eso de irse por su cuenta? ¿Que acaso ya se acobardaron?

Rising: (lo mire apenas aguantándome las ganas de llorar) rail por favor ayúdanos… fui tonta, lo admito… no sé cómo llegar allí y tampoco sé porque no quieres que vayamos pero tenemos que ir cuanto antes… (Comencé a llorar) tenemos que sacar a elis cuanto antes.

Rail: (el simplemente no perdió esa mirada fría) mi respuesta es la misma, las llevare a canterlot.

Scoot: ¡Por Favor Rail Podemos Ayudar En Lo Que Sea Pero Tenemos Que Ir Allí! ¡Ya sacarla no puede esperar!

Ambas lo miramos sin poder aguantar las lágrimas – por favor.

Rail: ¿Por qué insisten tanto? … agg, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo llevarlas ni por que quiera niñas… fallen leaf es simplemente la muerte para cualquier ser vivo, dragón, poni, grifo… todo da igual, allí nada sobrevive.

Rising: (cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando el no llorar aún mas) ¡Pero Si No Vamos Como Sacaremos A Elis! ¡Tenemos que sacarla cuanto antes rail!

Scoot: ¡rail tiene que haber alguna manera de entrar, elis fue creada así que sorrow entro allí y salió vivo!

Rail: (por un rato se quedó callado solo mirándonos pero luego suspiro y nos miró derrotado) agg… bien ustedes ganan, iremos… pero tendrán que hacer todo lo que les diga sin cuestionar… escuchen, fallen leaf no es un sitio vacacional ni para los muertos… primero trataremos esas heridas de ambas y luego iremos allí.

Rail tomo a scoot y le paso uno de los elixires, scoot lo abrió y sus alas se estiraron por si solas mientras que arrugaba la nariz y sellaba la boca, ya rail lo veía venir así que le abrió la boca y la obligo a tomarse esa cosa, luego fue mi turno, agg… ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esa asquerosidad así que solo abrí la boca y me la tome.

El elixir le vino de perlas a scoot ya que frente a nosotros todas sus heridas comenzaron a cerrar solas mientras que mi dolor comenzó a desaparecer,

Rail: (regreso a su tamaño normal y nos montó a ambas en su cabeza) ¡agárrense fuerte porque iré rápido!

Para nada que rail jugo cuando dijo eso, acelero tanto así que scoot y yo comenzamos a gritar mientras nos sosteníamos a una espina de su cabeza como si no hubiera un mañana… o-o y pensándolo bien como nos soltáramos no había mañana para ninguna, aun si teníamos alas íbamos tan rápido que nuestras alas ni para amortiguar la caída nos servían, y la cosa se puso peor cuando vimos extraños círculos del tamaño de rail comenzarse a formar frente a el.

Cuando rail atravesó el bendito circulo si antes iba a 300 por hora ¡Ahora iba a 1000!… sino fuera porque se apiado de nosotras y nos tomó entre una de sus manos, fijo scoot y yo moríamos en ese mismo instante que el cruzo el circulo.

Paso solo una hora cuando rail paro y tanto scoot como yo estábamos medio muertas dentro de las garras de rail, el solo se rio de nosotras.

Rail: -w- les dije que iría bastante rápido ¿no?

Ninguna respondimos, 0-0 no era broma en verdad casi moríamos allí, yo apenas podía respirar y scoot estaba igual.

Rail: agg ¬_¬ potras exageradas, en fin llegamos a los límites de fallen leaf chicas.

A ambas nos tomó un poco de esfuerzo el levantarnos y mirar por entre sus garras, pero cuando lo hicimos simplemente no tenía palabras ante lo que miraba.

Rail no bromeaba con eso de que ni los muertos entraban allí, estábamos en un risco y teníamos vista aérea del sitio, era un pueblo notablemente viejo construido en los bordes de un acantilado, por todas las calles del pueblo corría una neblina negra como si tuviera vida propia y ocasionalmente podíamos ver destellos verdes entre la niebla.

Pero eso no era para nada lo aterrador, aun estando a kilómetros del pueblo podíamos oír cientos de gritos desgarradores venir del pueblo, eso no era normal, no es como si los escuchara por mis orejas era mas bien como si gritaran directamente en mi cabeza.

Aparte de eso aun siendo de día todo alrededor era oscuro debido a una capa de nubes negras que no se movían de su sitio dejando todo en verdaderas tinieblas, tanto yo como scoot nos estábamos empezando a arrepentir de haber venido, pero nos tragamos el miedo un poquitito y miramos a rail.

Rail: (ni siquiera le tuvimos que preguntar) Sorrow, eso paso… ¿nunca se preguntaron por qué adopto ese nombre siendo el suyo propio skyler?... Pues tienen la razón frente a ustedes.

Scoot: (miro a rail un poco aterrada) r- rail tienes que estar bromeando, s- sé que sorrow e- es un guerrero y todo eso… p- pero él es un buen p- poni jamás sería capaz de algo como esto.

Rail: hasta los más grandes ponis pueden caer en garras de la desesperación scootaloo… (suspiro decaído) agg… aquí fue donde elis encontró lo que marco su final… el ver el cuerpo de elis fue lo más que sorrow pudo aguantar antes de estallar… su furia fue tal que ninguno de nosotros pudo jamás olvidar esa faceta de él… chicas, sorrow era literalmente un monstruo con buenos sentimientos, ni aun yo con todos los años que he vivido supe que rayos fue lo que hizo, pero el resultado de su furia es lo que tienen ante ustedes, cada poni de ese pueblo quedo eternamente atrapado en esa niebla incapaz de morir y dejar de sufrir… están atrapados literalmente un tormento eterno y todo aquel ser que sea atrapado por esa niebla corre el mismo destino.

Rising: (comencé a temblar un poco algo desesperada) t- tienes que estar bromeando rail, n- no puedo creerte algo como lo que nos acabas de decir… simplemente es imposible que sorrow pudiera hacer tal barbarie.

Rail no me respondió como tal solo tomo el diario y lo abrió comenzando a leerlo.

Día 31

Fue un viaje realmente largo para llegar a fallen leaf pero al fin llegue, chicos en un principio me enoje con ustedes por haber defendido a estos bastardos… pero ahora viendo el pueblo me doy cuenta de cuánta razón tienen, fui demasiado lejos esta vez… de no haber sido por ustedes hubiera terminado cometiendo el mismo error por el que tanto me arrepentí hace ya tanto tiempo... quiero aprovechar para disculparme con ustedes chicos y agradecerles por salvarme de mi mismo.

Deje el diario aquí a las afueras de fallen leaf por ustedes… si no regrese es porque estoy dentro de fallen leaf, escúchenme, no sean obstinados y solo regresen, olvídense de mí, hagan que nunca existí o lo que sea con tal de no entrar allí… … … maldición… ¿a quien engaño? En verdad desearía que hubiera otra forma… no quiero estar aquí solo… en caso que decidan entrar solo hay una forma de entrar a ese pueblo y no es nada agradable, aun yo preferiría mil veces solo regresar ya que para entrar es necesario exponerse a la niebla y vencer la oscuridad de la misma.

Todos tenemos nuestros temores y terrores… y esa niebla los usa en tu contra, consume tu cordura valiéndose de lo que sea, ilusiones, control mental, se vale de todo lo que pueda usar para romperte, y si lo logra tan siquiera un segundo estas perdido, por eso les pido que den la vuelta y solo se olviden de mi… no hay nadie que pueda solo mantenerse en pie frete a su peor temor y no dudar ni quebrarse… solo alguien que haya vivido un infierno como el mío es capaz de atravesar, pero en caso que lo logren ya saben bien donde estoy.

Rail: esta es la ultima entrada del diario… y hay lo tienes, escrito por el mismo… (nos miró bastante serio) niñas sinceramente les digo que solo regresen y que dejen que yo me encargue de esto, sorrow nunca fue de los que bromearan con algo como esto, si el mismo es quien recomienda dar la vuelta entonces es mejor hacerlo… yo iré y traeré la pista que necesitamos pero es mejor que esperen aquí.

Scoot: ¿no hay alguna forma para que entremos sin que la niebla nos afecte? ¿Que tal si usas tus alas para sacudir la niebla? con esas alotas tuyas debería de ser pan comido, ¿o que hay de una barrera? Recuerdo que cuando salvamos a rainbow la princesa luna y shining usaron una para mantener fuera una nube de toxinas letales, o tal vez solo trasportarnos a donde tenemos que ir y ya.

Rail: nada de eso funciona scootaloo, eso no es aire infectado, eso es magia negra en toda su expresión, a menos que tengan guardado en sus bolsillos algo para purificar tal cantidad de magia podemos olvidarnos de entrar sin exponernos a la neblina.

Rising: 0.0 celestia.

Scoot: umm si, de donde podríamos sacar algo así.

Rising: (sonreí emocionada) ¡no eso me refiero a la princesa celestia! si luna es la que representa el lado oscuro como lo es la noche entonces celestia que representa el sol seria la luz ¿no? °u° ¡solo tenemos que ir por ella y pedirle si de casualidad puede hacer algo con esto y listo!

Scoot: 0.0 eso… 0-o eso es una muy buena idea viniendo de una potra que estuvo borracha no hace mucho, si alguien sabe cómo quitar esa niebla tiene que ser la princesa celestia, después de todo es mega poderosa y aparte muy inteligente.

Rising: (mire a rail sonriendo un poco raro y lo supe) 0.0 hay no (mire a rail desesperada) r- rail ¿cuánto tomaría ir y venir de canterlot?

Rail: (me miro riendo un poco) así que te diste cuenta… 3 días como mínimo, si elis esta tan grave como dices entonces no tenemos ese tiempo… sigo insistiendo, solo quédense aquí y dejen que me encargue yo… (sonrió con malicia) je ese bastardo de sorrow me estaba subestimando si cree que eso llegaría a afectarme… pero ustedes niñas son otra historia, ambas tienen temores y si entran no saldrán nunca aun si las saco de la neblina.

Rising: (me senté mirándolo aterrada) a- aun así iré, n- no sé cómo hare pero aun así iré y rescatare a elis.

Scoot: (se sentó a mi lado mirando aterrada también a rail) s- si ya llegamos hasta aquí n- no tiene sentido echarse para atrás ahora.

Rail: tch maldición, en verdad ya estoy empezando a entender porque esos dos las adoraban… (suspiro tapando su cara con su otra mano) agg entraremos… pero niñas por favor sean valientes y no se dejen vencer… no podría mirar a la cara a esos dos si algo les pasara a ustedes.

Rail nos volvió a colocar en su espalda y luego tomo vuelo, a medida que nos acercábamos al pueblo los gritos se hacían más fuertes al punto que provocaba dolor de cabeza y el ambiente se volvía aún más gélido al punto que aun yo con mi chaqueta puesta me estaba congelando hasta los huesos.

En verdad era horrible, rail voló por encima del pueblo a una altura en la que la niebla no nos afectaba, pero aun así podíamos mirar las calles del pueblo… por doquier podías mirar esqueletos de ponis andantes con apenas trozos de carne o piel en el cuerpo andando como almas en pena… ellos eran los responsables de los gritos… al verlos no pude aguantar las lágrimas, sorrow esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Rail: (llegamos a la mansión y él se detuvo encima de esta) llegamos, si estoy en lo correcto entonces sorrow tuvo que crear a elis aquí, y es aquí donde debe de haber un método para liberarla… (nos miró a ambas preocupados) niñas, es mejor que se preparen.

Rail se tomó un momento y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente, en verdad tenía el corazón en la boca en ese momento, estaba realmente aterrada.

Rail metió sus patas dentro de la niebla y pudimos sentir como él se tensó y cerró los ojos, aun un dragón como el sufría con esta niebla y scoot y yo estábamos por entrar en ella, ambas del miedo terminamos abrazándonos y cerramos los ojos esperando que comenzara nuestra pesadilla.

* * *

subo apurado por la luz y el internet... TnT ninguno me colabora.


	115. ¡Elis!

Cap 115: ¡Elis!

Rising: (hable sin abrir los ojos) ¿s- scootaloo?

Scoot: ¿ri- rising?

Ok, ambas abrimos los ojos extrañadas, estábamos rodeadas por la niebla, podía sentirla en mi pelaje, 0.o pero no me sentía tan mal y no estaba viendo nada malo, de hecho lo único que mirábamos era la cara de sufrimiento de rail.

Rising: ¿ra- rail? ¿es- estas bien?

Rail: (nos miró y se notaba el sufrimiento en su cara) n- no… tanto como me… gu- gustaría… ¿qué hay de… ustedes?

Scoot: (ladeo un poco la cabeza) 0.o yo no me siento mal ni nada, y tampoco veo nada feo 0.0 aparte de esos esqueletos andantes de por allí… -_- eso es aterradoramente macabro.

Rising: 0-o yo también me siento bien.

Rail: O.O ti- tienen que estar… bromeando… ¿u- un dragón milenario… sufre y unas potras… no?

Rising: (rail aterrizo y comenzó a jadear mucho) ¿rail en verdad crees que puedas continuar? Te ves muy adolorido y en mal estado.

Rail: (cerro los ojos y respiro un poco) a diferencia de ustedes… a mi si me esta… afectando… siento como si… mi alma fuera a… partirse en dos… pero aguantare.

Rail nos bajó de su espalda y se encogió a tamaño celestia de nuevo aun respirando agitado, ambas no podíamos dejar de verlo preocupadas.

Rail: entremos en la… mansión.

Rail comenzó a caminar pesadamente así que lo seguimos, camino hasta el portón de la mansión que era enorme, eran barras de lo que imagino era hierro pero estaba más haya de ser solo un trozo de oxido que fácilmente podía medir hasta 4 metros.

Rail solo se paró a dos patas y lo pateo de frente mandándolo a volar como si fuera solo una simple pelotita saliendo tanto las rejas como los pilares que las sostenían, eso era lo que yo llamaba una fuerza bestial, los tres pasamos yendo scoot pegada a la pata derecha de rail y yo en su pata izquierda, puede que la niebla no nos afectara como a rail… ¬n¬ pero aun así el lugar era demasiado aterrador con esos gritos que nunca paraban y los esqueletos andantes, así queee teníamos el ligero presentimiento que nos robaban el alma si nos alejábamos de rail.

Fuimos caminando hasta la entrada de la mansión, pero ni scoot ni yo pudimos creer cuantos esqueletos de poni habían regados por todo el jardín, eran cientos de esqueletos regados, y algunos de esos estaban caminando pero nos ignoraban.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de la mansión las cuales eran de una madera ya podrida rail ni dudo en de nuevo patearlas y mandarlas a volar.

Scoot: 0.0 ¡estas loco rail! No puedes solo patear puertas así, ¿qué vamos a hacer si la mansión se nos viene encima?

Rail: -_- no mucho realmente… podría barrer con la mansión… entera con solo un ataque… y de todos modos saldría ileso… aun si me cayera encima.

Rising: ¡pero nosotras no saldríamos ilesas si eso pasa!

Rail: ¬_¬ pues si se quedan debajo… de mi justo como… lo están haciendo ahora… si salen potras cobardes… ahora solo caminen… aún falta para el… sótano.

Scoot: (lo miro con los cachetes inflados) pues no todos somos unos súper dragones invencibles con sabrá celestia cuantos años de edad… ¬.¬ ¿y por qué el sótano a todas estas?

Rail: porque allí fue… tch mierda… se está poniendo peor… mejor nos apuramos.

Rail ni pregunto cuando scoot y yo fuimos flotadas a su lomo y el salió corriendo dentro de la mansión, el interior de la misma era mil veces peor que el pueblo en el exterior, cada pared, cada piso, cada ventana, cada adorno, sea donde fuere que miraras podías mirar la sangre cubriéndolo todo y los esqueletos con pedazos pútridos de carne aun en ellos acompañaban cada rincón de la mansión.

Rail corría y me dio en verdad asco al ver que no le importaba para nada el pisar los esqueletos con trozos de carne pútrida en el suelo, pero note que conforme entrabamos a la mansión la niebla se volvía mucho más densa y rail estaba comenzando a sudar mientras sus jadeos se aceleraban.

Rail llego al punto que ya ni se molestó en buscar puertas golpeaba las paredes abriéndoles un agujero y pasa por ellos, en cuestión de minutos llegamos a unas escaleras que iban de bajada, y rail corrió a todo bajando por ellas llegando a una puerta de madera que el embistió pero se llevó un lindo golpetazo por ello ya que la puerta lo resistió… yyy scoot y yo terminamos cayendo al suelo con un buen golpetazo en la cabeza por estar en su lomo en ese momento.

Rising: (ok estaba viendo dragoncitos negros volar alrededor de mi) ¿alguien anoto el número de la carreta?

Scoot: (sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a sobársela) auch rail eso dolió, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Rail: O-o ¿está encantada?... Pero si la última vez… O.O sorrow.

Rail tomo la manija de la puerta jalándola y así la puerta abrió y entramos a un cuarto libre de niebla, pero no libre de esqueletos de ponis y sangre, aparte que por alguna razón el lugar apestaba a algo raro que me hizo querer arrancar mi nariz por el asqueroso olor.

Rail comenzó a respirar más calmado y de hecho suspiro aliviado, luego entramos a la habitación, no caminamos mucho antes de ver un círculo hecho con sangre en el suelo, pero este estaba brillando en una luz roja realmente aterradora.

Rail: tch ¬_¬ ¿te sabias un hechizo para alejar la niebla y no nos lo dijiste tacaño? Agg… bueno, si esto está aquí entonces vamos por buen camino… algo que en verdad me está disgustando.

Scoot: (miro de cerca el circulo y luego a rail) antes dijiste que elis murió en esta villa ¿no?

Rail: se podría decir eso… no sé por qué diablos sorrow vino hasta aquí, pero aquí fue donde le provocaron la muerte, (señalo a una puerta con marcas de golpes en ella) justo en esa habitación fue que la encontramos.

Rising: (trague bien hondo) ¿de- deberíamos revisarla?

Rail me respondió caminando a ella, puso una pata en la puerta, suspiro y luego abrió la puerta entrando él y detrás nosotras dos… cuanto desee el no haberlo hecho, la habitación de dentro era una cámara de torturas, dentro en las paredes solo habían pinzas, cuchillos de diferentes tipos, herramientas como martillos, cierras, tijeras… pero también habían extraños aparejos aún más siniestros, uno de ellos era una cama con 4 grilletes unidos a unas ruedas una en la parte alta de la cama y la otra en la baja, y la otra era como un sarcófago con la forma de un poni hecho de metal, del sarcófago solo la cabeza estaba abierta y allí vi púas que salían de las paredes del sarcófago y las mismas tenían sangre en ellas.

Pero todo eso era nada comparado a lo que estaba en el centro de la habitación, dentro de un cristal azulado estaba ella… tenía que ser ella, pero no quería creerlo, esa cosa no podía ser ella, eso no podía ser elis… pero al ver a rail llorar lo confirmo, era ella.

Su melena había sido arrancada y con ella la piel de su cabeza, no tenia parpados y las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, alguien le había cortado las mejillas y su mandíbula colgaba apenas de un hilo de carne y sin dientes, sus alas anqué dentro del cristal estaban separadas de su cuerpo y sin una sola pluma en ellas, por todo su cuerpo tenía marcas de quemaduras repartidas y cortes por encima de donde iba cada costilla del pecho ya que las costillas le habían sido arrancadas, sus 4 patas habían sido abiertas y los huesos de las mismas estaban destrozados mientas que las 4 patas solo le colgaban de un pequeño hilo de piel al cuerpo, solo supimos que se trataba de elis por que en su frente tenía grabadas las letras de su nombre en el leguaje que ellos usaban.

Scoot y yo estábamos sin aliento ante esa vista, comencé a híper ventilarme y tuve que correr a una esquina del cuarto para vomitar… no quería, no quería tener que mirar eso, era muy doloroso el tener que verlo.

No lo aguantaba así que salí corriendo de allí y de solo cruzar la puerta de salida me derrumbé llorando, gracias a celestia scoot también estaba allí y al igual que yo estaba llorando también así que ambas terminamos llorando abrazadas la una de la otra intentando consolarnos entre ambas.

Scoot: (me abrazo aún más fuerte) e- elis...

Ambas fuimos rodeadas por alas de color negras y vimos a rail sonreírnos mientras que nos limpió las lágrimas con sus garras.

Rail: niñas no lloren, eso de allí no es elis, es solo un cascaron vacío, la elis verdadera esta justo debajo del ala de rising esperando a que nosotros la ayudemos.

Rising: rail elis es una buena pegaso… ¿p- por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir así? e- es horrible… (comencé a llorar aún más mirándolo) es demasiado horrible.

Scoot: elis no… (Intento limpiar sus lágrimas pero no paraban de salir) e- elis snif… e- elis no se merecía algo así, ella siempre fue tan amable y linda.

Rail: agg… niñas… en el mundo existe la maldad pequeñas, una más grande que la otra, es desafortunado pero es algo real, en nuestros tiempos niñas cosas como estas eran muy comunes… elis fue víctima de un codicioso deseo de un bastardo que aun ahora está pagando por lo que hizo, niñas tiene un verdadero corazón de oro, no dejen que algo como la pena y el odio las llenen… iré a dentro e investigare si sorrow dejo pistas… ustedes dos solo esperen aquí, aun si están preocupadas por elis no tienen por qué ver algo como eso, ese es trabajo de los adultos.

Rail nos soltó y volvió a entrar a esa habitación mientras que scoot y yo solo nos abrazamos de nuevo y esperamos, ninguna de las dos quiso entrar allí, una cosa era ver el cuerpo de algún desconocido, pero otra muy diferente era mirar el cuerpo de alguien a quien amas en un estado como ese… ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para ver algo así.

Rail tardo un rato, pero volvió sonriendo con un pergamino muy deteriorado entre sus garras.

Rail: niñas en verdad son unas grandes potrillas… (nos abrazó a ambas) lo logramos chicas… tengo lo que necesitamos para sacar a elis de su encierro.

Rising: (saqué la daga de debajo de mi ala y se la mostré a rail llorando) p- por favor rail, ya déjala salir.

Rail: (me miro un momento y sonrió un poco decaído) no es tan fácil rising, tengo en mano el hechizo que sorrow uso para crearla… pero necesito un poco de tiempo para lograr crear alguna puerta trasera en el hechizo y que podamos sacarla.

Scoot: (me abrazo aún más fuerte) r- rail p- por favor hazlo… sácala de allí, te lo suplico.

Rail: (nos miró bastante serio) no me lo tienes que pedir, (cerro la puerta de donde estaba el cuerpo) chicas es peligroso salir en estos momentos, (con su magia tomo los cuerpos regados por toda la habitación y los metió en otra sala) así que nos quedaremos aquí por un rato, intenten relajarse un poco y calmar su mente, (se acostó de espaldas y nos dejó a scoot y a mi acostadas en su pecho mientras nos cubrió con sus alas) solo tomen una siesta por el momento y cuando todo esté listo les diré.

Se sentía muy cálido el estar bajo las alas de rail de esa forma, tanto así que logre realmente calmarme un poco así que cerré los ojos e intente como dijo el dormir, por un tiempo no lo logre, pero cuando el comenzó a acaricias nuestras melenas poco a poco caí dormida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que estas aquí?

¿?: Quien eres.

¿?: ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y lo averiguas?

Sinceramente no tenia siquiera ganas de hacerlo, pero admito que la duda me gano así que abrí los ojos y sorpresa la que me lleve al ver a guardián parado justo a mi lado en medio de toda la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Guardián: entonces… (me sonrió mientras se sentó a mi lado) ¿me vas a responder?

¿?: (me tape la cara abrazando mis patas y metiendo mi cabeza entre ellas) ¿cómo quieres que te responda cuando ni la luz del día puedo ver?... No sé cuánto llevo aquí guardián… solo sé que no debería de estar aquí y de todos modos aquí estoy.

Guardián: umm así que entonces ya ni conectarte con el exterior puedes, ¿o es que no lo has intentado?

¿?: lo he intentado… lo he intentado muchas veces, pero siempre el resultado es el mismo, por más esfuerzo que ponga no puedo hacer nada, solo termino gastando cada gota de energía que tengo y luego caigo sin fuerzas como toda una inútil.

Guardián: umm… (se retiró la capucha de su túnica descubriendo su cabeza y miro hacia la nada de arriba) ¿acaso ya te rendiste con salir de aquí? por que al verte eso es lo que me parece.

¿?: (me tome un buen momento, pero al final solo me abrace más fuerte y le respondí) si… ya me rendí… intente todo cuanto pude y aún más de lo que podía, pero sé que no saldré más de aquí y solo alargar las cosas no está haciendo nada de bien… así que solo quiero terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, así quizás me evite…

Comencé a sentir un tremendo dolor de nuevo así que me levante y mire a todos lados con desespero, intente correr a algún sitio con la esperanza de que algo cambiara, de que pudiera ver algo pero nada cambio, solo me quede allí sintiendo ese dolor tan agobiante como ya tantas veces lo había sentido antes y caí de rodillas al suelo llorando.

¿?: (mire con desespero a guardia) por favor guardián, si alguien puede hacer esto eres tú… por favor solo mátame de una vez y acaba con esto.

Guardián: umm ciertamente podría, después de todo las almas son mi campo de trabajo… ¿pero que gano yo con hacer lo que me pides?

¿?: te vendo mi maldita alma, me vuelvo tu esclava o te la tragas si quieres… pero por favor ya ponle un alto a esto.

Guardián: veo que aún no eres consciente de la segunda opción… ¿no te has preguntado por qué estoy aquí? ¿por qué estoy en un sitio en el que no debería de estar? Después de todo esta es ¡tú! prisión, no la mía ni de nadie más… puedo ciertamente matarte y comerte u hacerte mi esclava por la eternidad, después de todo aun entre los muertos eres casi una leyenda junto a tu compañero… pero no lo hare, después de todo el trato fue otro.

¿?: (me limpie las lágrimas y lo mire) ¿d- de que hablas, que trato?

Guardián: (me sonrió un poco) tienes buenos amigos, pero esto es solo decisión tuya, ¿te rendirás a tu muerte o seguirás luchando por tu libertad?

Me tire de espaldas al piso mirando al inexistente techo y lo pensé, lo pensé demasiado bien… aun si guardián estaba aquí no creía posible el que me pudiera ayudar, por eso le pedí que me matara… eso sería seguro que podía hacerlo, ¿pero por qué rayos me haría una pregunta cómo esa? ¿Era en verdad posible que supiera una forma de ayudarme a salir?

¿?: (lo mire un momento) la libertad siempre ha sido algo muy tentador guardián, y es algo que toda mi vida he anhelado, ¿pero crees que puedas ayudarme en esta ocasión?

Guardián: eso no depende de mí… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

¿?: agg… maldición, en verdad soy una idiota (tome la daga en mi pecho y la desenterré levantándome) al diablo con todo, si logras liberarme te estaré en verdad agradecida y si no entonces solo mátame de una vez, pero que no se diga que no lo intente.

Guardián: °u° esa es la pegaso loca que conozco, (saco una tremenda guadaña de color negra con runas azules de la nada y sonrió confiado) aceptaste el trato elis, así que prepárate luego para mi recompensa.

Elis: ¬_¬ y una mierda que me importa, si quieres el alma de alguien solo dímelo y te la busco gustosa, después de todo el asesinato no se me da nada mal.

Guardián: (Se rio un poco) jeje bueno ya luego veremos, solo te advierto para que te prepares.

Guardián hizo girar la guadaña con sus cascos y luego la clavo para mi sorpresa en la nada, comenzó a moverla hacia abajo intentado abrir una brecha pero vi cómo se estaba deteniendo, ni en juego iba a dejar que parara así que volé lo más alto y más rápido que pude para luego caer en picada y con mis patas caer sobre la empuñadura de la guadaña, eso abrió hasta la mitad la brecha.

Al ver como guardián apenas avanzaba ni dude en tomar con mis manos la guadaña y entre los dos dimos un buen grito e hicimos toda la fuerza que pudimos, la hoja de la guadaña fue rasgando cada vez más el espacio hasta que final mente lo logramos, la grieta se abrió por completo y nos succiono a los dos.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Guardián: ¡Elis Despierta No Tenemos Tiempo!

Me levanté sobando un poco mi cabeza y al abrir los ojos me vi dentro de algún círculo de invocación hecho con sangre, guardián no me dejo ver más antes de tomarme una mano y darme una copa con algo rojo.

Guardián: ¡No Dudes Solo Tómala!

Elis: (la tome sin pensarlo, era definitivamente sangre y sabia asquerosa pero la tome toda y limpie mi boca) ¿qué diablos pasa guardián dónde estamos?

Guardia: (me tomo de una mano) ¡no hay tiempo para eso! (me hizo un corte profundo en la mano y comenzó a llenar la copa) ¡solo has lo que te diga y ya!

Cuando la copa se llenó salió corriendo del circulo pero por alguna razón no podía mirar fuera de este pero si pude escuchar.

Guardián: ¡no dudes y tómala rápido que solo tenemos 30 segundos antes que sea demasiado tarde!

¿?: (reconocía esa voz) ¿e- esto es s- sangre?

Guardián: ¡Te Dije Que No Dudes Y Solo Tómala, Luego Es Tu Turno!

¿?: (esa otra también me era conocida) ¿y- yo también?

Rising: ugg sabe horrible, ¡scoot es tu turno!

Scoot: no puedo creer que lo hare.

Elis: (golpee el escudo) ¡Guardián Pero Que Mierda Crees Que Les Haces A Rising Y A Scootaloo, Déjalas A Ellas Fuera De Esto Ahora!

Guardián: (volvió entrar al círculo y me agarro de la cabeza con ambos cascos) ¡escucha esto fue su pedido así que te lo aguantas y ya!

Para mi sorpresa el grillete en mi cuello se manifestó, ciertamente el lazo entre sorrow y yo se había roto por completo ya que de la cadena que normalmente debería de estar atada al grillete solo había la mitad de un eslabón y el grillete en si estaba completamente deteriorado, las grietas y el oxido lo recorrían por completo… como sea, dos pequeños hilos de luz uno de color naranja y el otro blanco fueron directo al grillete uniéndose con él y en el momento que lo hicieron pude sentir un poco de magia entrando en mi cuerpo y el grillete en si se restauró un poco.

Solo en ese momento el circulo se desmorono y pude ver para mi sorpresa a cuatro seres frente a donde estábamos, a scootaloo, a rising llevando un chalequito, a guardian y para mi enorme sorpresa a rail en su forma encogida.

Guardián: (suspiro aliviado limpiando el sudor de su frente) uff eso estuvo cerca, 2 segundos más y nos llevaba Caronte con él.

Ok, estaba intentando analizar unas cuantas cosas cuando dos ponis de mi tamaño se me lanzaron encima abrazándome mientras lloraban a moco tendido… … agg al demonio todo, deje eso de lado y las abrace a las dos, en verdad estaba contenta de volver a verlas y aún mas de poder abrazarlas así que ni pude resistirme a llorar y tampoco quería resistirme, estaba contenta, pero en verdad contenta.

Elis: (Dios las abrace lo más fuerte que pude en ese momento) chicas en verdad las extrañe.

Rising: (me comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho un poco enojada) ¡Nunca Vuelvas A Hacer Algo Así Me Oíste? ¡Jamás Te Atrevas A Dejarnos De Esa Forma De Nuevo Pedazo De Yegua Estúpida!

Scoot: (y se le unió a los golpes) ¡Cómo Crees Que Nos Sentimos Cuando Te Vimos Desaparecer Así? ¡Jamás Vuelvas A Hacer Algo Así Tarada!

Elis: (me reí un poco y las abrace con mis alas también) jamás lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo.

Pasamos un rato más abrazadas hasta que escuchamos a rail reír y nos separamos.

Elis: °u° hey rail, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte con vida todavía, (suspire bastante decaída) agg pensé que sorrow y yo éramos los únicos vivos.

Rail: jeje bueno soy un dragón duro de roer ¿qué te esperabas?… (me miro bastante triste) elis siento mucho lo que paso en el cañón… no pude controlarme a mí mismo.

Elis: ¬u¬ querrás decir totalmente por que como te hubieras puesto serio ninguno salíamos de allí, digo ¿un solo anillo disparando cuando te he visto sacar 10 y un pequeñísimo aliento que apenas si quemo el puente cuando de una sola exhalada destrozaste un castillo? Hiciste lo que pudiste rail, no fue tu culpa lo de antes.

Rising: 0.0 ¿en verdad rail es tan fuerte así?

Rail: -w- ¿que acaso dudas de mí? Que sepas que siempre que lucho me contengo… ¬_¬ a menos que me hagan enojar claro.

Elis: 0-o pero a todas estas ¿cuántos años estuve encerada en la daga como para que scoot y rising ya sean de mi tamaño? -_- y rail te fallo el de encogerte esta vez, te vez como un jodido titán todavía.

Guardián: (Se rasco la cabeza riendo un poco) amm bueno elis, con respecto a eso… veras solo estuviste cuando much meses en la daga… (ok abrí bien grande los ojos) veras lo único que hicimos fue alterar un poco el hechizo que te restringía y solo le agregamos dos fuentes para alimentarte de magia… peeero estas pequeñas eran lo único que servían para ello yyy no eran capaces de manejar tu forma real así que… … ¬u¬ eres una potra también.

… … … Ok… … … abrí bien grande los ojos y me mire a mi misma, patas cortas, alitas pequeñas, melena corta justo como en mi juventud y por alguna extraña razón de color amarilla… … … y lo peor de todo… no había marca en mis flancos… mire los objetos en la sala, no era precisamente una linda sala para estar ya que era una sala de torturas… pero el hecho era que ni podía mirar sobre las mesas por mi pequeño tamaño… … …

… … … procesando… … … captando respuesta… … … respuesta aceptada.

Elis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (me agarre la cabeza desesperada) ¡Esto No Es Posible No Quiero Pasar Por La Pubertad O El Primer Celo De Nuevo Ya Con Una Vez Me Basto Y Me Sobro! (comencé a correr como loca por todo el cuarto) ¡Esto Tiene Que Ser Una Pesadilla No Quiero Ser Una Potra De Nuevo, Como Se Supone Que Luzca Amenazante A Los Patanes Si Me Ven Como Una Ternurita O Como Se Supone Que Castre A Un Semental Si Apenas Le Llego Al Pito Cuando Lo Tiene Erecto!

Rail: ¬u¬ paga guardián, te dije que saldría con algo así cuando se enterara.

Guardián: (le paso unas cuantas gemas con brillo propio) ¬_¬ ¿qué poni en su sano juicio se preocupa por no poder castrar a alguien recién saliendo de lo que debió de ser su encierro eterno? (yyy al pasar por frente a él gritando como loca mil insultos a la vida me dio tremendo cascaso que me calvo en el suelo) zape loca, que no es el fin del mundo… -_- además si podrás volver a tu forma real al menos una vez al día por algunos minutos, pero eso si ten en cuenta que dejaras tremendamente cansadas a las potras.

Scoot: 0_0 ¿enserio acaba de preocuparse por no poder castrar a los pobres sementales?

Rising: 0-0 sip, se preocupó justo por eso.

Elis: esto es horrible, T-T y que me digas eso no es un consuelo, jamás me atrevería a regresar a mi forma real sí sé que dejo medio muertas a rising y a scoot.

Scoot: °u° mira el lado positivo, al menos ahora podrás participar en nightmare night y te darán dulces gratis.

Rising: °u° y podrás ir a la escuela con nosotras y hasta formar parte de las cutie mark crusader oficialmente.

Scoot: °u° ¡incluso podrías hasta ser nuestra hermana si le pides a rainbow que te adopte a ti y a rising!

Elis: ¬-¬ olvídalo, ya estoy bien grandecita para que me estén diciendo que hacer… -_- y sin ofender pero preferiría mil veces que rail me cuidara… ¬n¬ cosa que no va a pasar jamás.

Rail: (levanto un poco sus brazos) ve el lado positivo, podrías ser la potra más letal de toda la historia… después de todo aun si tu cuerpo se encogió conservas tus recuerdos y por tanto puedes solo adaptarte a tu nuevo tamaño si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Elis: °n° si pero ¿cómo se supone que maneje la espada de fuego o el arco si estos son 3 veces más grandes que yo?

Guardián: jeje bueno si están en peligro entonces solo regresa a tu forma real, te deshaces de los enemigos y vuelves a tu forma de potra o a la daga, cualquiera te sirve… ah y procura dormir dentro de la daga, las niñas no están acostumbradas a que constantemente les quiten algo de energía así que les va a pesar mucho si solo te quedas fuera por muchos días seguido, recuerda que no son sorrow.

Elis: (suspire un poco decaída y baje mis orejas) lo se guardián, no tienes por qué recordarme eso (me tuve que tragar las ganas de llorar) n- no es algo que va- vaya a olvidar.

Rail: (camino hasta donde estaba abrazándome) tranquila elis, solo déjalo salir y no te hagas la fuerte… no hay nada de malo en que cuando algo te duela mucho llores por eso.

Elis: (lo mire al borde del llanto) r- rail n- no sigas n- no es momento pa- para e- e- eso… n- no frente a- a las niñas.

Rail: agg… (el dragón suspiro y me tapo con sus alas) ya ellas tuvieron su momento de dejarlo salir y tuvieron a buenas amigas que las ayudaron a superarlo elis… ahora es tu turno de desahogarte.

No quería, en verdad no quería… pero si lo necesitaba, así que comencé a llorar como la potra que ahora era y me aferre a una de las patas de rail llorando amargamente mientras gritaba su nombre, en verdad lo extrañaba y no quería dejarlo ir… o no de esa forma… a mis ojos sorrow no merecía terminar así.

Rail comenzó a acariciar mi melena con ternura así que poco a poco logré irme calmando… cuando por fin pude parar de llorar me sentía solo un poco mejor de ánimos, pero era algo… y en verdad le agradecía a rail por estar allí.

Rail: agg… siempre lo he dicho, eres una potra llorona que nunca lo quiere aceptar, ¿cuántas veces tendré que regañarlos a ustedes dos para que dejen de guardarse las cosas? Que nosotros sus amigos estamos es justo para eso, para confortarlos en momentos de debilidad como estos.

Elis: (le golpee una pata) ¿y- y tú de q- que hablas?… es- estuviste 2 mil años solo… ¿cre- crees que me t- trago eso de que no te dolió?

Rail: (me puso de espaldas a él aun abrazándome y comenzó a sobar mis mejillas con sus garras) si… lo hizo, pero yo si lo llore como era debido frente a las tumbas de todos en nuestro refugio así que no me guarde nada… (abrió sus alas y me dejo ver a rising y a scoot mirándose decaídas así que las acerco también y nos abrazó a las tres) pero a mí también me confortaron hace poco cuando conocí a estas dos increíbles potrillas… en verdad sus corazones son de oro puro.

Scoot: (la potra naranja sonrojo un poco) v- vamos no sigan con eso que me da un poco de pena.

Rising: (y al igual que la otra, -u- la potra blanca también termino sonrojada) c- cierto, además no hicimos nada en especial, solo hicimos lo que cualquier poni hubiera hecho.

Guardián: jeje en verdad especiales… en fin es hora de retirarme, ya mi trabajo aquí está hecho ah y elis recuerda bien lo que te dije, espera el pedido de mi recompensa.

Con eso dicho este entro en su propia sombra y luego esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado.

* * *

Wiiiiiii ¡soy feliz como una lombriz! TuT al fin vuelvo a tener internet propio, nada de banes de internet ni teléfonos prestados, al fin puedo subir mis cap como se me venga en gana y revisar el fanfiction cuando se me pegue la gana de nuevo... ¬_¬ pero sigue el maldito racionamiento de electricidad de 6 horas con ella y 6 horas sin ella... ... -_- mierda, eso es en verdad desesperante ya que en estos momentos pasamos de temporada de sequía a temporada lluviosa en mi país... ¬_¬ y como al menos en mi caso tenemos luz es d am o pm... pues eso significa que desde las 8 de la noche hasta las 2 de la mañana para no morir cocinados por el calor dormimos con las ventanas de toda la casa abierta y al ser ahora temporada de lluvia, los zancudos (mosquitos, chupa sangre, malditas molestias, porquerías con alas, aviones de combate o como se les pegue la gana de decirles) están jodidamente desatados y no te dejan la vida en paz hasta que te llega la electricidad y aparte de que ahora si podes verlos y matar a todos los bastardos, cerras las ventanas y dormís tranquix... ¬n¬ y no olvidemos que si llega a llover de noche y tienes las ventanas abiertas pues te jodes y se te inunda la casa.

en fin... xD ¡y con esto tenemos a un Le Yo complacido! ¬w¬ ¿que tal su regreso mi estimado compañero? ¿cumple con sus estandares de exigencia o me voy a tener que meter en un bunquer anti ataques nucleares?


	116. No me dejes tu también

Cap 116: No me dejes tu también.

Elis: en verdad… (me limpié las lágrimas de uno de mis ojos) el tipo es aterrador si se lo propone… (comencé a mirar alrededor) pero cambiando de tema ¿dónde se supone que estamos? Esto no parece el imperio de cristal o algo así… 0.o y scoot ¿desde cuándo usas pulseras?

Rail: O-0 ¿pulseras?… … … ¬_¬ ok estoy muy seguro que ayer no tenías esa cosa en el casco.

Scoot: aah esto °u° lo había olvidado por completo, es que en verdad ni se siente, (nos miró un poco asustada) lo sacamos de la armería de su fuerte, rising encontró una caja rara entre los estantes de armas y cuando la abrí esta cosa ya estaba en mi casco (intento quitárselo mordiéndola y jalándola pero no salió) he intentado de todo para quitarla pero no sale, T-T dime por favor que no es una de esas cosas roba almas que nos dijiste rail.

Rail: umm… (curioso el dragón lo miro de cerca) O.O y una mierda de arma maldita potra loca, te sacaste la lotería… hey elis ¿recuerdas la caja que nos dieron los espíritus de viento cuando les hicimos el favor de sacar de sus tierras a los soldados de tirit?

Elis: 0.o ¿que no te tocaba botar esa cosa porque de todos modos no nos serbia ni de adorno ya que la caja era feísima?

Rail: O.O aja… nunca la bote, se me olvido en la armería y todos la ignoramos.

Elis: -_- ya ¿pero que hay con esa cosa?

Rail: O_O que la potra tiene el contenido en la pata… esa cosa es un arma bendecida por la mismísima diosa del viento.

Elis: 0_o aou, 0_0 ¡Endemoniada Suerte Que Tiene La Potra!

Scoot: 0.0 ¿acaban de decir arma bendecida por una diosa? (miro a rising) ¿lo dijeron verdad?

Rising: aja, ¬-¬ felicidades scoot, ya eres oficialmente una potra letal.

Scoot: (se levantó a dos patas poniendo sus cascos en la pata de rail mirándolo con los ojos brillando y meneando la cola) ¡como la activo como la activo como la activo!

Elis: 0.o pues ni idea, las locas que nos la dieron nos dijeron que ya el que le tocara sabría cómo hacerlo.

Scoot: (yyy se desinflo) -_- aburridos.

Elis: (le mire con un casquito levantado… T-T casquito) ¬-¬ acostúmbrate la vida no es justa… pero ya en fin ¿dónde se supone que estamos? 0.o no sé por qué se me hace conocido el lugar.

Rail: (lo pensó un buen rato, pero al final me miro un poco decaído) elis, no te vuelvas loca y solo cálmate… pero estamos en el sótano de la mansión en fallen leaf.

Elis: -_- rail déjate de bromas, acordamos jamás en nuestras malditas vidas pisar este sitio otra vez.

Rail: (me miro bastante serio) no bromeo elis.

Elis: (Dios, esto en verdad no podía ser en verdad, mire al dragón y comencé a retroceder asustada) ra- rail e- esto no es gracioso, de- déjate de esa broma por favor.

Rising: (me miro preocupada) ¿e- elis?

Rail: elis cálmate y respira hondo, sorrow creo tu daga aquí así que tuvimos que venir aquí para poder averiguar cómo sacarte, por lo que si… estamos en fallen leaf, (al ver que me comencé a híper ventilar me cargo entre sus garras levantándome a la altura de su cabeza) elis entiendo que estés asustada pero por favor cálmate, recuerda que ya todos cuanto te lastimaron murieron hace milenios, y aun si intentaran lastimarte yo jamás permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo así que cálmate, respira un poco y cálmate.

Elis: (Dios, un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a dispararse en mi mente y no pude evitar mirar llorando aterrada al dragón) ra- rail s- solo salgamos de aquí cuanto antes por favor.

Rail: (asintió) y lo haremos, pero tienes que calmarte un poco, scoot, rising por favor traigan cualquier cosa que encuentren para vendar sus ojos… elis tendrás que ir a ciegas no puedo dejar que…

Elis:¡Rail Ni Se Te Ocurra Hacer Eso!... (Lo mire aún más aterrada) p- por favor n- no lo hagas.

Está asustada, estaba demasiado asustada, aun recordaba cada cosa que me hicieron, recordaba sus rostros al verme sufrir así… sus palabras…

¿?: ¡por qué no nos das unas de tus hermosas canciones ultimo cantar? ¿Qué acaso no era lo que te encantaba?

¿?: ¡Sostén a la perra para que no se mueva que esta re buena! Joder es tan apretada que es embriagante.

¿?: oh pero que hermoso ojo este que tienes aquí, ¿te importa mucho si me lo quedo?

¿?: jaja eso maldita grita ¡Grita Como Nunca En Tu Puta Vida Y Deleita Mis Oídos!

¿?: hey ¿quieren competir a ver quien la hace gritar más? El que gane se la tira por la semana entera si quieren.

Diablos… me comencé a retorcer entre las garras de rail llorando, no quería estar aquí, quiera irme, quería irme cuanto antes de aquí.

Elis: r- rail tengo miedo, t- tengo mucho miedo… por favor salgamos de aquí ya.

Rail: elis tienes que calmarte si queremos salir de aquí, tienes que recobrar la compostura o la niebla de afuera será la que te mate así que cálmate primero, ¡scoot, rising apresúrense con esa venda!

Scoot: ¡rising usemos tu chaleco aquí no hay nada de nada!

Rising: ¡Rail toma!

Elis: (rail levito con su magia el chaleco y lo mantuvo frente a mi) ra- rail por favor no lo hagas, n- no quiero estar c- ciega de nuevo… por favor no lo hagas.

Rail solo me sonrió y me tapo los ojos, intente como pude quitármela, intente incluso frotarme con sus garras para cortar la tela en mis ojos pero no llegaba al filo de ellas.

¿?: hey perra me han dicho que cuando no tienes vista los demás sentidos se mejoran, ¿dime como sientes mi polla dentro de ti ahora? Apuesto que la sientes mucho más sabrosa ¿no?

¿?: jajaja vamos maldita ¿que acaso ya ni esquivar una simple cuchilla sabes?

¿?: veamos, si aciertas en donde está la moneda salvas tus preciadas alas… je veo que tu fama no era por nada maldita… ¿pero adivina qué? Mentí, tus alas son mías jajaja.

¿?: tch ¿por qué mierda te prefiere a ti maldita zorra que a mí? ¿Que acaso eres más linda que yo? Por qué eso lo podemos arreglar fácil… ¿me pregunto si opinara lo mismo sin esa preciosa melena de la que tanto presumías antes?

Elis: ¡Nooooo Por Favor Paren Yo No Les Hice Nada Por Favor Deténganse Les Juro Que No Volveré A Hacer Nada Pero Deténganse No Más Por Favor Ya No Más Ya No Puedo Soportar Más!

¿?: ¡Rail Eso No Está Funcionando Para Nada Se Acaba De Orinar Encima!

¿?: (sentí como me abrazaron) elis cálmate, nadie te está haciendo daño y nadie lo hará, solo escucha mi voz y cálmate, créeme que es por tu propio bien elis.

Elis: (mire a donde venía la voz y apenas si podía hablar) estoy ciega… de nuevo estoy ciega… por favor ya hagan que pare... por favor.

¿?: (Sentí algo peludo abrazarme) elis por favor tranquilízate, no estas ciega… solo te tapamos los ojos con mi chaleco, por favor elis tranquilízate un poco, todo va a estar bien, te prometemos que todo estará bien.

¿?: (otra cosa más me abrazo) por favor elis confía en nosotras, tu siempre nos has protegido, deja que esta vez seamos nosotras quienes te protejan.

No reconocía esas voces… pero por alguna razón comencé a calmarme un poco.

¿?: eso es elis… vas bien, solo cálmate y respira… no estás sola, nosotros tres estamos contigo y no dejaremos que nadie te dañe (sentí como me levantaron sobre mis 4 patas pero no pero no podía dejar de temblar) elis confía en nosotros, un paso después del otro… eso es, solo continua así.

Solo comencé a caminar siendo guiada, s- se sentía horrible, p- podía oír a todos riendo, e igual que esa vez no podía mirar nada, no sabía que estaba haciendo o que era lo que me hacían, pero solo quería salir de allí y sentí que caminaba… algo que dejé de poder hacer en esa ocasión.

¿?: r- rail ¿crees que sea buena idea exponerla a la niebla así? si lo que dijo sorrow es cierto…

¿?: no lo sé scoot, pero si no las afecto a ustedes entonces no debería de hacerle nada a ella, sorrow siempre fue un blandengue con los potros así que es posible que hasta cierta edad la niebla no afecte a los ponis, o quizás es por el hecho que tu llevas un artefacto divino en la pata y que rising tenía a elis con ella que se podría considerar el soporte de sorrow, quizás por eso no las afecto.

¿?: dulce celestia… ¿eso significa que ahora si me afectara? Por qué elis ahora está con nosotros en poni no en daga.

¿?: no lo creo, si antes que no tenías una conexión con ella tan directa como ahora no te afecto ahora que la tienes menos te afecta.

Elis: ¿a- a donde m- me llevan?

¿?: a casa elis, nos vamos a casa así que solo aguanta un rato más.

Seguí caminando sin poder ver nada y siendo acariciada en el lomo por algo, hasta que escuche el sonido de metal arrastrándose y grite por el miedo haciéndome un ovillo y tapando mi cabeza.

¿?: shh tranquila elis solo fue una puerta cerrándose, vamos… por favor levántate para que podamos salir de aquí.

¿?: ¿r- rail, elis se po- pondrá bien?

¿?: en cuanto salgamos de aquí mejorara, pero hay que apurarnos.

Estaba temblando, pero me hicieron levantarme de nuevo y esta vez pude sentir dos cosas que se sentían cálidas colocarse a mis costados y me ayudaban a caminar.

¿?: e- elis solo un poco más y s- saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo elis así que aguanta.

¿?: niñas no la suelten, elis abriré otra puerta y posiblemente rechine así que no te vayas a asustar (Asentí aun llorando a esa voz y como dijo escuche el rechinar de la puerta) bien elis ahora necesito que te calmes, voy a tomarte y te subiré a mi lomo así que cálmate.

Lo hizo, sentí como me tomaron de mis costados y me subieron sobre algo duro pero cálido, luego de nuevo fui rodeada de ambos lados.

¿?: r- rail l- los gritos.

¿?: tch, ciertamente serán un problema en su estado actual… ¡niñas sosténganla fuerte a mi lomo porque iré rápido!

Sentí como aceleramos de golpe y un momento después deseé ni haber salido de donde estábamos, fui atacada por un frio inquietante y mi cabeza fue bombardeada con cientos de gritos desgarradores que me aterraron aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Elis: ¡Pareeeeeen!

Intente como pude salir de donde estaba pero estaba siendo retenida por algo que no me dejaba más que moverme mis patas pero sin importar cuanto intentara salir corriendo no podía.

¿?: (Escuche algo ser atravesado y fui golpeada por un trozo de algo alterándome más aun) ¡niñas sosténganla ya falta poco!

Elis: (comencé a golpear a lo que me tenía agarrada) ¡No Suéltenme, Suéltenme De Una Vez Se Los Ruego!

¿?: ¡auch! ¡Rail Abre Un Hueco En El Techo Y Sácanos Ya, No Creo Que Podamos Retenerla Por Mucho Tiempo Si Sigue Golpeándonos!

¿?: ¡Entendido!

Escuche algo estallar y puse más fuerza en golpear lo que me retenía intentando alejarlo pero me detuve cuando sentí como me subieron de golpe… en ese momento me paralice del terror.

Elis: (apenas si pude hablar) n- no de nuevo por favor, s- seré una b- buena perra p- pero no otra vez la mesa.

¿?: (trago hondo) ¿r- rail a- acaba?… ¿de qué rayos habla?

¿?: ¡Vieron esa mesa con ruedas en la habitación de antes? ¡Pues a eso se refiere, te atan a ella e intentan partirte en dos al girar las palancas al lado de la mesa… la usaron en ella y supongo que el que tomáramos vuelo le recordó que la elevaran para colocarla en ella!

¿?: ¡Elis Aguanta Por Favor Ya Falta Poco Para Que Salgamos De Aquí!

Sentí como me movía aún más rápido que antes y ahora el frio que sentía antes se intensifico, intente moverme, pero no pude para nada hacerlo, mi cuerpo no me respondía por algún motivo así que me bloquee y solo pude llorar aterrada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¿?: ¿elis? (apenas pude escuchar una voz hablarme) por favor elis despierta, abre los ojos por favor.

Elis: e- es inútil, e- estoy ciega snif… p- por m- más que lo intente n- no puedo ver snif… ya… ya no más.

¿?: shh tranquila elis… (Sentí como acariciaban mi lomo) por favor abre los ojos… confía en mí, no estas ciega elis.

Me tomo un buen rato el hacerlo, pe- pero la duda ya estaba así que lentamente abrí los ojos, al principio me encandilo la luz así que los cerré de nuevo, pero poco a poco los fui abriendo y pude ver… bendito sea Dios… podía ver… realmente podía hacerlo y lo primero que vi fue que estaba recostada al pecho de un dragón sonriente.

Rail… estaba recostada en el pecho de rail y el con cariño me estaba acariciando el lomo con el reverso de sus garras.

Rail: eso es elis, no estas ciega… ya todo está bien, te prometí que no dejaría que nada te pasara ¿no?

Dios no pude resistirme pegar mi cabeza a su pecho y llorar de alegría, mientras yo dejaba todo salir él continúo acariciándome el lomo y mi melena hasta que logre calmarme y me separe de él.

Elis: (lo mire bastante decaída) rail ¿por qué me llevaste allí? S- Sabes que no puedo entrar allí… e- es… es muy doloroso.

Rail: agg… (me acaricio una de mis mejillas) en verdad eres aun la misma potrilla de siempre… lo siento elis pero no pudimos evitarlo, fue allí que logramos obtener el hechizo que uso sorrow para traerte y era necesaria una cantidad masiva de oscuridad para poder sacarte y no había un mejor lugar que fallen leaf para hacerlo.

Elis: (en verdad estaba disfrutando de su caricia, pero recordé algo muy importante) 0.0 ¡Rail las niñas!

Rail: a tu lado elis, (voltee y pude verlas durmiendo las dos juntas bajo una de las alas de rail) salimos hace poco de fallen leaf y estaban cansadas así que están descansando ahora, deberías de descansar también elis, fue un duro golpe para ti el volver a ese sitio así que es mejor que vuelvas a la daga y descanses… recuerda lo que dijo guardián, las niñas no son sorrow y no pueden mantenerte materializada como él lo hacía.

Elis: (lo mire llorando) r- rail… por favor… no me vayas a dejar tú también, prométeme que no lo harás.

Rail: (me revolvió un poco la melena) nunca más elis, nunca más los dejare de nuevo solos.

Rail me dejo de acariciar y cerré los ojos volviendo a la daga… por primera vez en mi vida sentí reconfortante ese espacio oscuro que era su interior así que me abracé a mí misma y cerré mis ojos para descansar.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Rising: auch, con cuidado rail que eso en verdad duele.

Rail: pues sería más fácil si no te movieras tanto.

Rising: pero es que en verdad duele y tengo mucha comenzó.

Scoot: agg, rising deja de quejarte y solo quédate quieta.

Rising: lo dices por que a ti solo te pateo en el pecho, pero a mí me dio en la nariz y en verdad duele y pica.

Abrí los ojos y en verdad me alegré esta vez, podía verlas, podía oírlas, y podía sentirlas, adiós oscuridad y soledad, de nuevo podía ser un poco libre aun estando dentro de la daga pero faltaba probar algo.

Elis: rising, scoot, ¿se te encuentras bien?

Yyy las potras pegaron sendo brinco al momento que les hable así que sip también podía hablarles.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿p- pero que rayos?

Rail: O.0 ¿sucede algo?

Rising: (miro a todos lados) ¿e- elis?

Elis: (sonreí contenta, aunque no es como si pudieran verme) sip.

Scoot: 0.o ¿p- pero dónde estás? No puedo verte por ningún lado.

Elis: umm… (cerré los ojos un momento concentrándome) creo que debajo del ala de rising, o de la tuya, ni idea de quien tiene la daga, solo sé que me tienen tapada.

Rising: 0.o hey rail ¿qué hiciste con la daga de elis cuando ella regreso adentro?

Rail: ¬w¬ la enterré en algún lado, les toca buscarla potras locas.

Elis: ¡Rail Cuando Salga Te Voy A Patear El Trasero Escamoso Que Tienes!

Scoot: 0_0 huy, se enojó contigo.

Rail: ahh así que me está escuchando, ¬u¬ jeje bueno veamos si las niñas pueden resolver esta búsqueda del tesoro y encontrarte rápido.

Elis: -_- scoot, cuando me encuentren hazme un favor y métele la daga por el trasero al dragón.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿y como se supone que te encontremos en medio de un bosque con un mar de hojas como suelo?

Rising: 0-0 dulce celestia, no otra búsqueda de pistas por favor ya termine borracha por una de esas.

Elis: ¡Que Tu Que!

Rising: (se rio un poco nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza) emm jeje larga historia elis, después te la cuento.

Rail: ¬u¬ de que te quejas potra loca, tu primera borrachera fue a los 10 en una cena formal con reyes presentes.

Elis: O_O ¿y cómo diablos se enteró ese de eso?

Las potras pelaron los ojos y miraron a rail - ¡se emborracho a los 10 y frente a unos reyes!

Rail: ¬u¬ jeje claro, según me contaron los chicos la tarada confundió el vino de uva con jugo de uva y como le gusto la cosa bebió como alambique y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba coqueteando con el rey, sorrow tuvo que disculparse como mil veces mientras que la potra cambio de objetivo a sus hermanos y por poco termina besando a sean en la boca frente a la corte entera.

Elis: ¡Pero No Les Cuentes Eso Trasero Escamado!

Scoot: 0.0 diablos es como si oyera hablar de rising en su borrachera.

Ok y una mierda, si estaba enterrada entonces ya me las arreglaba para desenterrarme así que me concentre un poco he intente salir de la daga pero era mucho más complicado ahora que con sorrow.

Primero que nada ahora eran dos fuentes de alimentación que usaba para salir, y segundo estaba el asunto de la forma que debía de adoptar así que tuve que comenzar a modificar cada parámetro del hechizo que usaba para materializarme lo que me costó como nunca.

Cuando al fin lo logre, de hecho, estaba enterrada hasta el cuello en la tierra detrás de rail y este noto que estaba fuera de la daga así que rio un poco y me saco de la tierra, de solo sacarme y levantarme entre sus garras volé y le pegue sendo mordisco en una de sus orejas.

Elis: (me aferre a su oreja mordiéndola furiosa) ¡Eso Te Pasa Por Boca Floja Pedazo De Lagartijo Subdesarrollado!

Rail: auch (me agarro separándome de su oreja) ¬_¬ bueno ya, me lo tengo merecido pero tampoco te pongas tan salvaje potra loca... (se rio un poco de verme mirándolo seria y con mis cascos cruzados) jeje en verdad te vez muy adorable así elis, pero en fin ¿cómo te sientes?

Elis: agg (suspire calmándome y le sonreí) bien, gracias por preguntar.

Rising: (me miro un poco temerosa) ¿e- elis segura que ya estás bien?

Elis: si rising, ya estoy bien (mire a rail y el me bajo así que camine a donde estaban las potras y las abrace a ambas del cuello) muchas gracias por salvarme a ambas (Dios mis lágrimas de alegría simplemente se salieron mientras las abrace aún más fuerte) en verdad gracias.

Ambas se sonrojaron un poco mirándose tres veces más tiernas - no fue nada elis.

Elis: (las solté y camine hasta abrazar uno de los brazos del dragón que estaba sentado) y a ti también rail, muchas gracias por ayudarlas y protegerlas, °u° en verdad eres el mejor amigo que puedo pedir.

Rail: (suspiro aliviado mientras me acariciaba con sus garras) en verdad no has cambiado para nada, sigues siendo la misma potra sentimental de siempre.

Elis: jeje (me reí secando mis lagrimas dándole una sincera sonrisa) tu tampoco lo has hecho así que estamos a mano… (en ese momento mire algo notable por sobre todo en rising, así que trague hondo y me acerque a ella mirándola un poco nerviosa) ¿ri- rising… puedo… mirar?

Rising: (retrocedió un poco) e- elis es mejor que no lo hagas, apenas acabas de salir un ataque shock… e- es mejor no buscar otro.

Elis: (suspire mirándola decaída) por favor rising, déjame revisarla.

Rising dudo por un rato, pero al final suspiro y ella misma se quitó la chaqueta mostrándome los vendajes, guarde los guantes tamaño potra y con cuidado comencé a retirar el vendaje, note que rising apretaba los dientes a veces así que lo hice con el mayor cuidado posible.

Cuando termine de quitarlos que vi la gran zona con falta de pelaje y marcas de mordidas… sentí tanta ira que golpee el suelo para intentar controlarme, pero no duro mucho antes que la abrazara del cuello teniendo cuidado de no herirla más.

Elis: rising cuanto lo lamento… se supone que yo debía de cuidarte, se supone que yo evitaría que este tipo de cosas jamás te sucedieran… pero te falle rising… (la abrace comenzando a llorar) cuanto lo siento mi potra.

Rising: (me devolvió en abrazo) no me fallaste elis, y eso ya no es algo que importe.

Elis: al contrario rising, sí que importa, (la apreté un poco más fuerte) porque pienso extinguir la maldita especie del animal que te hizo esto.

Rail: no fue un animal elis, fue un poni… y ya yo me encargué de él así que jamás nos molestara de nuevo.

Elis: tch entendido… (suspire relajándome) agg ¬-¬ rail se supone que me dejaras un pedazo a mí para hacerlo papilla.

Scoot: -.- ¿alguien más noto lo aterrador que se oye una potra como elis amenazando de muerte?

Elis: -_- y espérate a verme cuando venga de rescatar a applejack o a twilight… ¬-¬ diablos esto en verdad va a ser una molestia total.

Rising: -.- te enteraste de alguna forma que me gustaba un potrillo… (se paró a dos patas señalándome un poquitito cabreada) ¡Y No Te Enteraste Que Ya A Ellas Las Rescatamos Hace Meses!

Scoot: 0.0 ¿te gusta un potro? 0-o ¿entonces por qué rayos el afán de besarme?

Rising: (yyy termino rojita) 0.0 amm p- pero no de gustar gustar… me gusta c- como amigo.

Elis: 0-0 olvida eso rising, ¿acabas de decir que salvaron ya a esas dos? ¿Ósea que ya están las 6 reunidas?

Scoot: °u° sip, ya todas están unidas de nuevo y lo mejor de todo es que hemos hecho avances y recuperado algunas de nuestras ciudades de mano de los espectros gracias a los escudos que hicieron las princesas y a que ellas mismas participaron en algunas de las batallas.

Ok, eso fue casi que música para mis oídos, de solo escucharlas comencé a reírme hasta que no aguante más y me revolqué en el suelo riendo como loca, pero diablos ¿cómo podía no reír de la felicidad de saber que todo iba tan bien? ¿que incluso podría solo retirarme de los campos y solo vivir cómodamente lo que me quedara de vida con rising y rail si él estaba dispuesto a darse un descanso? Dios en verdad estaba feliz.

Rail: agg… se lo que estás pensando elis y no, aun no podemos colgar los guantes, (ok, adiós felicidad, me quede mirándolo) recuperaron territorios, pero aun andan los espectros rondando por doquier y mas importante… estoy seguro de haber visto a glace, hollow y a regis rondar por allí.

Yyy en verdad murió mi felicidad de solo escuchar esos nombres y mire bastante preocupada a rail.

Elis: ¿rail estas seguro de haber visto a regis? Porque según recuerdo nosotros nos encargamos del antes que sorrow y yo fuéramos capturados en nuestra última misión.

Rail: tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi elis, pero era el… no me cabe la más mínima duda.

Rising: 0-o ¿y quienes se supone que son esos?

Elis: espectros… tch (me tape la cara con un casco) la arruinamos, tardamos demasiado en cerrar la maldita puerta si ellos lograron salir.

Scoot: 0.o ¿y que tiene que hayan salido? Solo hay que encerrarlos de nuevo y listo ¿no? °u° estoy segura que las princesas podrán manejarlo.

Rail: agg… (el dragón dio un largo y cansado suspiro) Dios te escuchara scootaloo, porque esos tipos son capaces de arrasar cualquier ciudad sin importar su defensa sin siquiera sudar y no importa que rayos les lances son capaces de soportarlo e incluso anularlo, creímos haber matado a uno en el pasado y para hacerlo los 7 de las alas carmín tuvimos que emplearnos con todo cuanto teníamos, en esa batalla casi terminamos perdiendo a 4 de nosotros y el solo era 1.

Elis: rail, cual crees que sean nuestras posibilidades contra ellos si se nos unen 2 princesas con un poder comparable al tuyo, y 6 ponis con el poder que se usó para ganar la primera guerra contra los espectros.

Rail: umm… (cerro los ojos mirando al cielo un momento) elis, todo dependerá del apoyo que estas reciban, y no hablo de números, hablo de seres realmente habilidosos que las ayuden en la lucha, si estuviéramos nosotros 7 te diría que tenemos 50% de probabilidades de ganar siempre y cuando esos desgraciados no se unan, pero solo estamos tú en una versión muy debilitada y yo… no te mentiré elis, no estoy muy seguro de la victoria.

Rising: 0.0 t- tienes que estar bromeando, ¡hablamos de las princesas y las guardianas de la armonía! ¡Ellas derrotaron a tirek, al rey sombra, a discord, incluso derrotaron a la reina chrysalis!

Rail: umm bueno eso les da puntos a favor entonces, (las miro bastante serio) pero aun así no es mucho lo que cambia, como dije antes… todo dependerá de la calidad del apoyo que reciban en batalla.

Elis: tch demonios, entonces tendremos que ir con todas ellas, (mire a rail casi rogándole) ¿vas a ayudarnos esta vez también rail? Ya luchaste una vez en esta guerra y no estás obligado a participar en otra más.

Rail: ¿bromeas elis? (me sonrió confiado) dime una cosa más sabrosa que un jodido belian y puede que me la piense.

Elis: (me reí un poco) jeje ¿aun te sigue gustando comerte a esas cosas? (le sonreí contenta) bueno entonces creo que estamos en el mismo barco de nuevo vieeeeeejo amigo.

Rail: ¬w¬ no sé de qué hablas potra si ya tú vas por los 2 mil y dale.

Scoot: -_- aja, ya entendimos que ambos son unos fenómenos.

Elis: en fin… si es como dices rail entonces el primer paso debe de ser conseguir a esos aliados poderosos.

Rail: tengo algunos en mente que podrían echarnos un casco… pero no sé si aun existan… y mucho menos si estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Elis: umm… (le sonreí admito contenta) pues tengo en mente una forma de convencer a quien sea… yyy vamos a necesitar dar una vueltita por canterlot para eso.

Scoot: 0.o ¿y para que vamos a ir a canterlot?... ¿eso en que te va a ayudar?

Elis: 0u0 en realidad es fácil si lo piensas… ¿Quiénes fueron las que lograron encerrar a los espectros la primera vez? (ahora si me miraron entendiendo) si tengo razón… y espero tenerla, la fama de ellas por haber hecho eso debe de estar y al una de ellas acompañarnos entonces eso servirá a nuestro favor.

Rail: ¬u¬ bueno pero que tenemos aquí… al fin oigo un plan lógico salir de tu boca.

Elis: ¬.¬ tu cállate y vámonos.

Rail recupero su tamaño normal y nos subió a las tres a su cabeza para luego tal como recordaba correr y tomar vuelo con rumbo a canterlot.

* * *

¬.¬ la creatividad me da para hacer un fregado fic ya de mil paginas, pero me hace parir cuando se trata de nombrar los marvados caps... literal... -_- me exprimi un rato la cabeza para el de este.

¬w¬ momentos de desesperacion mi querido viruz... xD esta 100% demostrado que la cabeza no te sirve en medio de ellos.

TnT rayos, creo que al final si fue demasiaaaado obvio... ¬w¬ pero bue... aun asi te voy a tener a tener un rato esperando por que vamos por partes.


	117. TnT ¿Por qué de nuevo una potra?

Cap 117: TnT ¿Por qué de nuevo una potra?

Tardamos alrededor de 2 días para llegar, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que las niñas me pusieran al corriente de la mayoría de cosas que habían pasado y entre rail y yo tuvimos algunas ideas de algunas cosas.

Cuando llegamos a canterlot era de mañana y para que las niñas pudieran dormir yo había vuelto a la daga pero cuando rail las despertó y nos avisó que estábamos cerca salí de ella y las tres estábamos entre las garras de rail.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de canterlot rail se detuvo y tuvo que aterrizar ya que frente a nosotros se encontraba una buena cantidad de soldados de todas las razas todos con sus armas fuera y apuntándonos, pero más que todo se detuvo ya que nada más y nada menos que luna estaba volando frente a todos los soldados y no se miraba exactamente contenta.

Luna: (la alicornio miro a rail aterradoramente seria) que hiciste con las pequeñas rail, dependiendo de tu respuesta abriremos fuego o te daremos paso a la ciudad.

Rail: oh, (el dragón la miro con un poco de interés, algo que no era común en él) un lindo comité de bienvenida, (sonrió con malicia) me recuerda mucho a los viejos tiempos cuando me la pasaba aterrorizando ciudades por diversión… agg, que tiempos aquellos.

Luna: no me tientes rail, por favor responde.

Scoot se coló entre las garras de rail quedando medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro yyy saludo como si nada a luna.

Scoot: °u° ¡hola luna, ya volvimos! (ok a la potra loca le brillaron los ojos mientras sonreía emocionada) ¡luna enserio tienes que probar el viajar sobre rail alguna vez, es bastante increíble lo rápido que el pedazo de dragón este vuela!

Rising: (Se subió en el lomo de scoot sacando su cabeza también y meneando su cola) ¡Y Ni Se Diga Del Otro Continente Que Esta Después Del Mar Es Súper Mega Impresionante!

Ok ni rail, ni luna, ni yo pudimos aguantar la risa de ver a las dos potras así de emocionadas, luna ordeno la retirada de todos los guardias y voló hasta estar cerca de rail.

Luna: (miro un poco apenada a rail) perdona nuestra descortesía rail, pero la última vez que te vimos no diste muy buena impresión y no podíamos arriesgarnos a dejarte atacar la capital de nuevo.

Rail: ¬_¬ no sería la primera vez que me reciben de esa forma así que descuide, princesa luna ¿no? (ella asintió) es un placer conocerla entonces, las niñas me hablaron muy bien de usted y de su hermana la princesa celestia.

Luna: jeje °u° creo que estamos en las mismas entonces, para mí también es un placer conocer a un legendario dragón como tú y sobre todo a otro miembro del grupo alas carmín, raziel y alis nos contaban mucho acerca de ustedes.

Rail: umm interesante, ¿tengo entrada a la ciudad ahora princesa?

Luna: °u° claro… O-0 pero va a ser un verdadero reto calmar a los ponis por tener en la ciudad un dragón de tu tamaño… umm supongo que podríamos…

Rising: (lo miro un poco molesta) rail ya bájanos y vamos a la ciudad, ya quiero ver a heal y contarle todo lo que hicimos.

Rail: ¬_¬ ¿sabes que podría solo volverme a ir y raptarlas de nuevo potra loca?

Scoot: ¬u¬ si, pero no lo harás porque después tendrías que lidiar con dos lindas potrillas que no te van a dejar un segundo en paz, así que abajo.

Rail: (Se llevó una garra al mentón) umm, buen punto.

Rail nos bajó a todas el borde de un cerro y luego él se encogió dejando a luna con los ojos bien abiertos.

Rail: (Se estiro un poco al estar en el suelo) ahh rayos, vaya que ya me estoy haciendo viejo para estos trotes de cuidar potras locas, en fin princesa ¿cree que haya problemas si me mantengo de este tamaño?

Luna: O.O amm no… no lo creo, (en ese momento se fijó en mi) jiji veo que hicieron una nueva amiga niñas, (se acercó y me acaricio la melena) ¿cómo te encuentras pequeña? (solo me le quede mirando sin decir nada) O.0 una potra bastante callada ¿eh?… °u° en fin vayamos todos al castillo para que nos cuenten a todos de su viaje.

Todos se me quedaron viendo por el hecho de que ni hable… ¬-¬ pero es que estaba intentando lidiar con el hecho de que ahora era una potra de nuevo… yyy aún no la llevaba muy bien, así que solo caminamos detrás de luna.

Me lleve varias sorpresas como por ejemplo que ya la ciudad estaba poblada y reconstruida en su totalidad, las tiendas ya estaban haciendo negocios e incluso ya de nuevo habían potros correteando por el sitio, pero también note una buena cantidad de guardias patrullando por entre las calles.

Algo que también note es que mientras que algunos ponis nos miraban un poco asustados, otros nos miraban más bien con algo de rencor y por una vez no iba dirigido a mi o a rail… sino más bien a luna… eso me fue demasiado extraño de ver.

Cuando llegamos al castillo un grupo de guardias nos abrieron las puertas y luna nos llevó a un salón donde estaban sentados esperando shy, pinkie, rarity y spike tomando una taza de té, estos al oír la puerta abrirse voltearon a vernos y se nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

Luna: °u° hola chicos ya volví, (señalo a rising y a scoot) y miren a quienes traje conmigo.

Scoot: (saludo de lo más contenta con su casco) °u° hola chicos.

Shy: O.O dulce celestia.

Shy corrió a donde estaban las niñas y antes que pudieran decir algo ya estaba quitando los vendajes de sus cuerpos para revisar las heridas bajo ellas, pero incluso yo me sorprendí de ver que todas las de scoot estaban ya sanadas mientras que las de rising la única que no había sanado totalmente aún era la de su costado izquierdo que solo le dolía un poco.

Elis: 0.o no entendí para nada para que tenían encima las vendas ustedes dos si están en perfecto estado… 0-o que ¿se les metió en la cabeza la idea de que así se ven más geniales o algo?

Scoot: -.- obviamente no, ¬-¬ es solo que no pensé que esos elixires curaran tan rápido porque rising lleva unos 9 días tomándolos y aun no se recupera por completo su costado.

Elis: 0.0 ¿acabas de decir elixir?

Scoot: °u° sip rail nos los dio.

Rail: (al notar que me le quede viendo levanto un poco sus brazos) fuimos a la vieja base de las alas carmín por información y tome los que quedaban en el laboratorio de sorrow para tratar la herida de rising.

Rarity: O.O amm ¿alguien me dice quiénes son la potra y el dragón?

Luna: ah pues el dragón es rail, y la potra (se llevó un casco al mentón y se me quedo mirando) umm bueno la verdad no tengo idea, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

Ok en verdad estaba a punto de llorar en ese momento, pero me dieron aún más cuando pinkie me levanto abrazándome y comenzó a dar vueltas apretándome entre sus cascos.

Pinkie: ¡Hay por celestia en verdad es una ternurita esta pequeña! (dejo de dar vueltas y me miro emocionada) y se mira aún más linda cuando esta sonrojada, °u° ¿prefieres una fiesta de 'bienvenida pequeña potra a canterlot' o prefieres una de 'bienvenida inserto tu nombre a canterlot'?

Rail: pff ¡jajaja! (ok, al ver eso en verdad el dragón estallo en risas ganándose la mirada de todos) ¡esto en verdad no tiene precio, ninguno te reconoce para nada!

Elis: (lo mire llorando un poco enojada) ¡no es gracioso rail, es más bien horrible!... T-T y lo peor de todo es que el cambio no es solo físico, también mental… tengo unas indescriptibles ganas de comer dulces y jugar a la pelota como toda una potra… y otras aún más grandes de llorar por que nadie me reconoce, sé que cambie un poco pero tampoco es para ser irreconocible.

Luna: a- alto allí, (la alicornio se me quedo mirando un rato hasta termino abriendo los ojos bien grande) r- rising cariño ¿puedes levantar tus alitas un momento? (un poco extrañada pero lo hizo y luna se le quedo mirando) O_O amm ¿niñas donde esta elis?

Rising: pues… (y la potra me señalo) en los cascos de pinkie.

Todos se me quedaron mirando hasta que el cerebro les hizo click y ahora sí que todos gritaron un lindo - ¡Pero Que Rayos! - en una perfecta sincronía.

Pinkie: O.O ¿e- elis? ¿e- enserio eres tú?

Elis: T-T si pinkie, ¿podrías bajarme por favor? Ya de por si tengo cuerpo y mente de potra y contigo levantándome así se siente aun peor… y un demonio TnT ¿de todas las cosas por qué tenía que ser de nuevo una potra?

Rarity: (miro al resto de las chicas casi que en shock) ¡Me Están Diciendo Que Esa Adorable Potrilla Es La Misma Súper Peligrosa Poni Que Ni Dudaba En Matar Hasta Por Placer Según Me Contaron?

Elis: (cuando pinkie me bajo me cruce de cascos mirándola un poco molesta) hey que yo no mato por placer, lo hago solo cuando es necesario que es diferente.

Luna: O.O por amor a todo lo conocido elis olvida eso y dime porque rayos eres una potra y rubia de paso.

Scoot: -.- eso sería porque ahora rising y yo somos las que le damos magia para salir yyy según nos dijo la muerte...

Rising: ¬-¬ la muerte no scoot, guardián... -.- Que no quiero que se nos pegue con ganas de llevarnos por decirle así.

Scoot: ¬.¬ bueno según nos dijo guardián… como somos solo unas potrillas que no están acostumbradas al uso de magia, solo podíamos sacar y mantener a elis de la forma que está ahora... 0.o pero no tengo idea de por qué el cambio de imagen.

Elis: TnT ¿pero por qué potra de todas las cosas? Prefería hasta una versión astral o algo con tal de poder salir de la daga.

Luna: jeje bueno… (sonrió un poco y camino hasta donde estaba hasta abrazarme) sea como sea en verdad me alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros elis... (Me apretó un poco fuerte) yegua tarada, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cuello así que alce la vista aun estando entre sus cascos y pude ver a luna llorando mientras me abrazaba así que yo también sonreí y la abrace.

Elis: a mí también me alegra verlos a todos de nuevo... n- no saben en verdad cuento me alegra poder verlos.

Pinkie: n- no puede ser... (se tapó la boca con ambos cascos llorando mientras me miraba) ¿E- Elis en verdad eres tú? ¿N- No es una broma o algo?

Elis: (luna me soltó así que camine hasta donde ella estaba y le abrace una pata sonriendo también) no pinkie, en verdad soy yo... las niñas realmente lo lograron... l- lograron liberarme.

Pinkie: (ya sin poder resistirlo me abrazo llorando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa) b- bienvenida de vuelta elis... en verdad te extrañe mucho amiga... (Su voz se quebró un poco) y… y en verdad siento no haber podido hacer nada antes... m- me sentí tan inútil esa vez.

Elis: no había nada que hacer pinkie, ninguna podía hacer nada por mi esa vez.

Pinkie: (comenzó a llorar aún más) s- si pude elis... pude haber evitado que sorrow muriera... o pude haber...

Elis: (Dios ya de por si estaba intentando contener mis ganas de llorar, y escuchar a pinkie nombrarlo no me ayudaba con eso) pinkie nada pudimos haber hecho... la- las cosas solo pasaron... ninguno de nosotros sabía que algo así podría suceder.

Escuche a alguien acercarse y vi a spike colocar una mano a pinkie en el hombro sonriéndole y me acaricio la cabeza con su otra mano.

Spike: pinkie ninguno pudimos hacer nada... ¿y no crees que se te está olvidando algo?

Pinkie O.o ¿olvidando?... O_O ¡dulce celestia! (Sonrió más que emocionada) ¡Tu Fiesta De 'Bienvenida De Regreso Después De Haber Quedado Atrapada Por Casi Una Eternidad En Una Daga'! ¡Como Pude Olvidarlo!

Yyy me soltó y se esfumo... ¬-¬ literalmente ya que solo quedo de ella una figura de polvo rosa que luego la siguió.

Shy: (me sonrió un poco) bienvenida de vuelta elis.

Elis: (suspire y me seque las lágrimas) gracias shy.

Rarity: bueno… (sonrió un poco) parece que a pesar de todo tu y sorrow se hicieron un lugar en el corazón de las chicas ¿no es verdad?

Elis: jeje °u° eso supongo... ¬u¬ es difícil que no se encariñen con una pegaso tan linda como yo… °u° y además tampoco es muy difícil encariñarse con todas ellas una vez las conoces.

Rail: -w- y mucho menos para una potra melosa como tú.

Elis: ¬n¬ tu te callas lagartijo.

Shy: (ok la verdad no entendí por qué pero cuando se fijó bien en Rail comenzó a temblar) d- dr- dra ¡Dragooonnnnn! (Y de la nada cayo desmallada).

Elis: 0_0 ¿alguien me explica que rayos fue eso?

Spike: O.O aou olvidamos ese detalle... shy les tiene terror a los dragones.

Elis: (ok rail cayo de espalda muerto de risa, pero yo no pude evitar para nada la curiosidad) amm pero vive contigo yyy tu eres un dragón ¿no? Y además ella misma se trasforma en uno con su elemento.

Spike: -_- es complicado... mira, a mí me soporta porque me vio crecer, pero ni te digo el pavor que le tiene a otros.

Rising: 0.o ok... eso es raro.

Rarity: (se rio un poco ventilando a shy) jiji hay shy, cuando superarás tu pavor a los dragones... °u° no todos son malos.

Rail: (ok le lagartijo sonrió con bastante malicia) pues ese no es para nada mi caso señorita.

Luna: ¬_¬ rail te agradecería comportarte mientras estés aquí en canterlot por favor.

Rail: si como sea... elis me alegra que encontraras más amigos pero no olvides para qué fue lo que vinimos.

Luna: O.o ¿para lo que vinieron?

Elis: (suspire y me tape la cara con un casco) agg si luna... vinimos porque necesitamos que tu o celestia vengan con nosotros.

Luna: 0.o ¿puedo saber la razón de necesitarnos a una de nosotras?

Elis: tardamos demasiado luna… (la mire decaída) ya los de alto rango salieron… rail me confirmo haber visto a hollow, glace y a regis fuera… solo con el ejército de equestria no bastara para detener a esos bastardos así que necesitaremos apoyo, pero para conseguirlo vamos a necesitar a una de las salvadoras con nosotros.

Luna: rayos… (se llevo un casco al mentón) esto va a ser muy difícil elis… en canterlot solo estoy yo, ya que celestia fue a dar apoyo a las chicas en zebranea.

Elis: 0.o ¿y que diablos se supone que es zebranea?

Luna: ¬_¬ la nación de las cebras elis… actualmente ellas formaron una nación y la capital de la misma se llama así, zebranea.

Elis: amm bien, ¿y para que fue celestia allí?

Luna: a ayudar con la evacuación de las cebras al territorio equestre… temo informales que no solo fueron regis, hollow y galce quienes salieron si no también azrael, fue visto por rainbow vagando por las calles de zebranea así que celi fue con…

Elis: 0_0 ¡Estas Tarada Luna? ¡Solo Celestia No Sera Suficiente Contra Ese Bastardo, Debiste De Al Menos Acompañarla También!

Luna: no fui porque su objetivo principal no es el abatir a azrael elis… como dije fue a ayudar en la evacuación de las cebras, pero también a probar un nuevo tipo de veneno que las cebras desarrollaron el cual es posible que lo afecte.

Elis: ¡Luna! (di un buen pisotón molesta) ¡Sabes Que A Esos Bastardos Los Venenos No Los Afectan!

Rail: tch… (el dragón me miro terriblemente serio) maldición esto es realmente malo elis... si perdemos a una de las princesas o a alguna de las guardianas no habrá forma de ganar esta guerra sin importar el apoyo que consigamos.

Rarity: -.- ¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de decirnos de que rayos están hablando?

Luna: espectros de alto rango rarity, solo hay 7 de ellos y ya se confirmó la salida de 4.

Spike: ¬_¬ ¿y cuál es el problema? Los aplastamos y listo.

Elis: -_- pues suerte con eso spike, porque esos bastardos son teóricamente inmortales... cada uno cuenta con su propia aura de degrado, son extremadamente hábiles en combate sea cercano u lejano, poseen magia casi infinita, son intangibles a no ser que tengas el arma correcta, todos tienen conciencia propia y te aseguro que son bastante inteligentes... ah y no olvidemos claro está que cada uno comanda su propio mini ejército de espectros.

Ahora sí que todos en esa sala estaban pálidos.

Rarity: O_O dulce celestia.

Luna: sé que son fuertes elis, (nos miró un tanto seria) pero no son invencibles ni inmortales, son 7 pero estoy segura que celestia y yo logramos al menos matar a uno de ellos.

Rail: (rio con un tanto de malicia mirándola) al igual que nosotros matamos a regis… pero lo vi caminando de lo más vivo entre una de las ciudades del sur… tienes razón, no hay nada en esta vida que sea inmortal… pero esos malditos es lo que más se les acerca ya que aún no se conoce un método que pueda acabar con ellos en definitiva.

Luna: oh… (sonrió un poco confiada) pero es ahí donde te equivocas rail, ya nosotras sabemos cómo matarlos, te lo dije, matamos a uno de ellos, dime ¿has visto a helios en algún lado?

Rail: no, pero tampoco es como si hubiera recorrido toda la tierra así que no te aseguraría si de verdad lograron matarlo.

Luna: rail, con los elementos de la armonía es posible acabar con ellos, es la única fuerza conocida capaz de purificar aun el alma más corrompida y de disipar aun la penumbra más densa que exista… eso te lo digo por experiencia personal… como sea, el problema radica no en el cómo matarlos, si no en poder crear una apertura para poder usar los elementos, se necesita de una buna cantidad de tiempo para prepararlos y solo tenemos una oportunidad cada tiempo ya que el usarlos consume cada gramo de energía de las portadoras.

Rail: si ya conoces una manera de matar a esos bastardos… (la miro bastante serio) ¿entonces por que la necesidad del veneno princesa?

Luna: es justo para intentar crear esa oportunidad rail, según nos dijeron las chicas no es un veneno común, es un veneno que ataca a la magia del ser en sí misma y ya los tres sabemos que ellos están hechos de pura magia… si el veneno funciona tan siquiera lo suficiente como para debilitarlo entonces eso nos daría el tiempo de usar los elementos sin tener que sacrificar a miles de nuestro bando en debilitarlos… por eso la importancia de que celestia fuera allí.

Elis: (mire bastante seria a rail) rail… ¿que posibilidad tienes de dar y alcanzar a celestia?

Rail: ¿planeas ir y apoyarla?

Elis: tendremos que ir… la búsqueda de aliados queda de segundo… no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguna de ellas caiga.

Rail: elis… (me miro bastante serio) sabes que al ir te estarías arriesgando no solo a ti, sino también a las niñas de las que ahora no te puedes separar… sabiendo eso… ¿aun así estas dispuesta a ir?

Scoot: amm bueno… (sonrió contenta) por mi no hay problema…°u° siempre y cuando rail nos proteja no creo que nada malo nos pase.

Rising: y además, aun si elis esta como potra todavía tiene la oportunidad de volver a su forma adulta en caso que algo pase ¿no?

Elis: agg… (solo pude sonreír a las potras al verlas tan sonrientes) chicas no vamos a un día de campo así que no se ofrezcan tan ligeramente… y… si soy sincera... quisiera quedarme y no exponer a las niñas a tal peligro… pero… (lo mire y creo que era mi ahora mente de potra actuando, porque se me escapo una sincera lagrimita) n- no quiero separarme de ti rail y van a necesitar tu fuerza en la lucha.

Aah diablos, en verdad tenía que ser mi ahora mente de porta porque estaba siendo totalmente sincera… no quería por nada del mundo separarme de rail… el solo suspiro y se acercó a mí abrazándome con uno de sus brazos.

Rail: hay que ver… bueno ¬u¬ creo que si es tu mente de potra actuando porque de otra manera jamás te escucharía decir eso… (dejando los juegos aparte rail me acaricio una de mis mejillas y me sonrió) pero ten por seguro que no te dejare sola… además, creo que no solo te llevare a ti y a las niñas… (miro a luna con esa cierta sonrisa de dragón inteligente) hey luna, dijiste que vieron a azrael solo ¿no es verdad?

Luna: O.0 bueno es al único que se ha visto vagando por la zona así que eso supongo… ¿por que lo preguntas?

Rail: por que de ser así… nos vamos a encargar de matar a ese bastardo, me llevare al resto de las guardianas y vamos a poner a prueba ese supuesto poder que poseen, les daré la oportunidad de probar ese veneno y además les comprare todo el tiempo que pueda… no sabemos cuándo se nos pueda dar de nuevo una oportunidad como esta, así que pienso aprovecharla.

Rarity: luna se sincera… (bueno al parecer no era tonta ya que miro a luna con precaución) ¿cual crees que sea nuestra posibilidad de regresar todos?

Luna estuvo un buen rato pensándolo alternando su mirada entre rail y rarity hasta que al final dio un buen suspiro mientras tapaba su cara con uno de sus cascos.

Luna: agg, no estoy segura rarity… si fuera mi decisión jamás hubiera enviado siquiera a celestia, pero las cosas no están bien y debemos ser nosotros quienes arreglen este embrollo... rarity si estas asustada puedes reusarte sin problemas y nos apegaremos al plan original, solo pondremos a prueba el veneno y luego nos retiraremos de zebranea junto a la mayor cantidad de cebras posible.

Rarity: agg… (rarity dio un largo suspiro antes de sonreír decaída a luna) tengo verdadero miedo por todo cuanto he oído de lo que han sido los últimos meses… pero me aterra aún más la posibilidad de perder a una de las que están ahora allá en zebranea así que iré aun si no quiero hacerlo.

Rail: ¿es ella una de las guardianas?

Rarity: así es querido… mi nombre es rarity belle y soy la guardiana del elemento de la generosidad, (señalo riendo un poco a shy quien estaba siendo aireada por spike) jeje esta de aquí es fluttershy, guardiana del elemento de la bondad.

Rail: pff jajaja (ok por alguna razón el pedazo de bestia ese se hecho a reír frente a todos extrañándonos un poco) agg uff p- perdonen, pe- pero es que no me acostumbro a esto… digo ¿guardianas de la bondad y generosidad? Por Dios… eso es algo que pensaba más que extinto desde hacía milenios y ahora incluso hasta tienen guardianas que velan por las mismas.

Rarity: ¬.¬ rail eso no fue nada educado de tu parte, entiendo tu punto pero…

Rail: ya ya, ya me disculpé así que no me salgan con regañinas… en fin tenemos aquí a dos de las 6 guardianas… ¿donde están el resto?

Spike: O.0 pues tres en zebranea y la otra preparando la fiesta de elis lo más seguro…

Rail: ¬_¬ ¿me estás diciendo que esa poni rosa de antes también es una guardiana?... -_- bueno no sé de qué me sorprendo, no es como si alguna de ustedes tuviera las pintas de un guerrero… en fin prepárense, vamos por la rosada y salimos de aquí.

Scoot: umm antes de eso… (miro un poco dudosa a rail) rail cuando nos llevaste de canterlot nos dijiste que tenías dos objetivos, el primero era sacar a elis… pero nunca nos dijiste cual era el otro.

Elis: 0.o ¿dos objetivos? ¿Y cuál se supone que es el otro?

Rail: umm ¬w¬ seguiré guardándomelo.

Elis: (me troné los cascos mirando a rail) así que quieres que te lo saque a patadas ¿eh?

Rail: (ok sonrió con una linda cantidad de malicia) ¿sabes que más que amenazante lo único que pareces es una ternurita con ese cuerpo de potra?

Elis: (ok le salte encima y le mordí una oreja) ¡Pedazo de lagartijo malévolo deja de recordármelo cada tres por dos!

Rail: (ignorándome totalmente me paso un bocadillo) -u- si tienes hambre aquí tienes algo para picar potra, pero suelta mi oreja que eso no es comestible.

Spike: (ok se rio un poco al ver el espectáculo de mi tratando de doblegar a rail y el solo pateándome el útero) jeje elis en verdad ya deja a rail que haciendo eso lo único que haces es verte el triple de adorable.

Rarity: jiji de hecho hasta yo tengo ganas de abrazarla ahora.

Elis: (le solté la oreja y caí sentada) TnT estúpido guardián con sus estúpidas soluciones.

Rail: ya ya mi potra… (como cual potra regañada rail comenzó a darme de palmaditas en mi cabeza) solo serán unos cuantos años para que vuelvas a crecer… ¬w¬ solo que me asegurare de no estar en tu primer celo.

Elis: ¬.¬ muérete rail, (me cruce de cascos) además serias el ultimo a quien recurriría dado el caso.

Rail: jeje en fin, el caso es que por el momento mi segundo objetivo me lo guardare.

Elis: (suspire rendida) agg ¿al menos puedo saber por qué?

Rail: (paso un momento solo mirándome pero luego solo levanto un poco sus brazos) nop, de momento no.

¿Qué decir? Dejamos a rail estar y luego todos salieron a prepararse, pero mientras rarity despertaba a shy y ambas se fueron a preparar rail se le quedo mirando fijo a spike algo que puso un tanto nervioso al dragoncito a comparación con el titán de rail.

Spike: T-T por favor ya deja de mirarme así, me pones los nervios de punta.

Rail: umm ¿es este el dragón que mencionaron puede ser de mi especie?

Scoot: 0u0 sipi, su nombre es spike.

Elis: ¿y? me dijiste que solo un celeste reconoce a otro así que ¿cuál es tu impresión?

Rail: chico, vamos afuera.

Ook hasta yo me puse nerviosa cuando vi a rail de hecho mirar no tan contento a spike.

Elis: r- rail contrólate, no es el momento ni el…

Rail: dije… (ok esto era serio rail ni me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me corto sin dejar de mirar a spike) vamos… afuera.

Luna: (se paró frente a spike escudándolo) rail por nada del mundo permitiré que le hagas daño a alguno de mis preciados amigos.

Rail: solo hay una forma de confirmar si el renacuajo es un celeste luna y es mi obligación como el anciano comprobar si el forma o no parte de nuestros hermanos de sangre.

Luna: me repito… ¿vas a dañarlo?

Rail: eso dependerá del chico, no de mi realmente.

Spike: amm ¿tengo la opción de negarme?

Scoot: 0.0 yo no lo haría si fuera tu créeme… además, 0.o oye rail, ¿cuántos celestes están vivos aun?

Rail: solo uno… soy el único de mi raza queda con vida.

Rising: 0-0 ¿y al resto que les paso? Pensé que al igual que tu serian casi inmortales.

Rail: una guerra rising, eso es lo que paso... otra raza conocidos antes como los acechadores sombríos atacaron a mi pueblo sin razón aparente y claro esta nosotros nos defendimos de ellos, el resultado de la guerra fue una raza siendo borrada de la faz de la tierra y otra dejando a un único sobreviviente… o eso es lo que pienso… si me dices que el es un celeste entonces debió porque si de haber salido de algún sitio así que pienso agregar eso a mi lista de quehaceres de ser cierto.

Ok, ni yo sabía realmente la historia completa de eso, pero no era de sorprenderme, después de todo fue una regla no dicha de nosotros, nunca preguntábamos del pasado de los demás, solo si ellos querían lo contaban… más bien tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que rail le respondiera a las niñas.

Rising: (de solo oírlo bajo sus orejas bastante decaída) siento el haber preguntado rail.

Rail: descuida es simple curiosidad… (y volvió su mirada a un tremendamente sorprendido spike) en fin renacuajo afuera.

Ok spike trago bien hondo y luego le hizo caso dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo seguido por rail

* * *

antes que nada, ¬_¬ perdon por la tardanza pero no tuve internet rn todo el dia de ayer, asi que no me fue posible el subir los caps.

xD jajaja bueno viruz, ¿como negar que ese uso de la cabeza es super efectivo? ¿que acaso no juegas pokemon? xD en invito a recibir un cabesazo de un onix o un regi el que sea.


	118. Herencia celeste

Cap 118: Herencia celeste.

Lo admito… la curiosidad nos ganó a todos los que estábamos allí, así que obviamente los seguimos hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia ya que había algunos muñecos de entrenamiento repartidos.

Como sea, cada guardia que estaba antes usando el campo al ver a esos dos entrar siendo seguidos por luna despejaron el campo para ellos.

Spike: (el dragoncito trago bien hondo mirando al titan de rail encogido) amm… ¿q- que se supone que haremos?

Rail: renacuajo, lo que haremos será bastante sencillo… (ok rail lo miro aún más serio) solo debes de intentar sobrevivir a un uno a uno contra mi usando toda mi fuerza.

De solo escuchar eso, spike paso de morado a blanco, luna se preparó para atacar a rail… ¡y al diablo con todo! ¡le salte encima al lagartijo negro ese de nuevo mordiéndole la oreja! -.- ya que era el único punto medio sensible que le conocía.

Elis: ¡Pero Es Que Te Volviste Loco Pedazo De Lagartijo Subdesarrollado! ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Ponerle Un Dedo Encima O Te…!

Rail: pff ¡jajajaja! ¡por Dios tenían que ver sus caras! (ook lo admito, el lagartijo estallo en risas algo que hasta me hizo a mi detenerme y quedarme colgada de su oreja) agg -u- en verdad no pude dejarla pasar… ¬n¬ y elis ya deja mi oreja ¿quieres? Si tienes hambre puedes hablar con la princesa o más tarde cazo un venado pero ya deja de morder mi oreja.

Bueno que más daba, lo solté y me senté a su lado mirándolo bastante seria.

Elis: bien ya, caímos en esa… (la mire bastante seria) pero de que va la prueba rail.

Bien era definitivo que se habían acabado los juegos, rail miro a spike y jamás en mi vida había visto tan serio al dragón como en ese momento, la mirada de rail era realmente penetrante y aun a mí que llevaba casi una vida conociéndolo me inspiraba temor.

Rail solo estiro una mano adelante antes de tomar aire abrir la boca solo un poco y dejar salir el aliento, solo que esta vez no era el fuego verde y negro que estaba acostumbrada a ver si no más bien uno blanco, este llego a su mano y pude ver como poco a poco se acumulaba en su mano hasta que comenzó a girar sobre esta y luego de un momento el dejo de soplar y tenia una gema blanca con la forma de una lagrima.

Rail la lanzo al centro del campo y luego aun con el collar traductor puesto no pude entender ni una sola palabra de lo que él estaba diciendo… pero fuera lo que fuera me hizo entender por qué él quería salir del castillo.

A medida que él hablaba nubes rojas comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre nosotros, los vientos comenzaron a agitarse y el castillo junto a toda la tierra alrededor fue pintada en rojo.

Es obvio que tal fenómeno trajo pánico a la población, pero sinceramente ni siquiera luna pudo despegar la vista de rail, por todo el cuerpo de rail comenzaron a manifestarse runas rojas mientras que el seguía recitando lo que solo podía ser un hechizo en su lengua sin despegar la vista de esa joya la cual pudimos notar un palpitante brillo rojo comenzar a aparecer en ella.

Ni yo pude creer lo que le siguió a todo eso… del cielo literalmente bajo un dragón completamente hecho de sombras que fácilmente podía medir lo que la montaña en la que estábamos y este solo permaneció en el aire frente a nosotros.

Rail al verlo le hizo un saludo con la cabeza el cual el dragón respondió con un atronador rugido que me hizo perder el color del cuerpo, en medio del rugido rail se levantó asintiendo y pude ver una de sus garras encenderse y el mismo se hizo un corte en uno de sus brazos, la sangre comenzó a caer al suelo pero unos segundos después está sola se encamino hasta la gema que rail había creado y el enorme dragón dejo de rugir y se quedó mirando a rail fijamente.

Rail: renacuajo… (Dios, rail no me estaba mirando a mí y aun así me sentía aterrada en ese momento) toma la gema y demuestra tu linaje.

Spike trago hondo y no sé si era algo de dragones o no… pero el solo camino hasta la gema tomándola y de solo tomarla ese enorme dragón miro a spike y vimos su boca comenzar a iluminarse, spike estaba temblando claramente aterrado pero aun así con una de sus garras se hizo un corte en su brazo y baño la gema con su sangre.

En verdad llegue a pensar que ese era el final de spike, pero de hecho la boca del dragón gigante dejo de brillar y vimos una de las runas en el cuerpo de rail literalmente salir de él y quedar suspendida en el aire, el dragón sombrío miro la runa y comenzó a aletear tomando altura para luego de estar bastante alto dejarse caer en picada a donde estábamos.

Pensé que era nuestro fin ya que no había forma de evitarlo con su jodido tamaño, pero el dragón sombrío no se estrelló contra el suelo si no que más bien fue absorbido por la runa, la runa absorbió por completo al dragón y ante nuestros ojos poco a poco comenzó a materializarse la forma de una dragona blanca de espinas y ojos verdes.

Esta camino hasta donde estaba un sin habla spike y lo tomo entre sus brazos sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, vi su boca moverse y aun si no lo escuche sé que le dijo algunas palabras a spike ya que de los ojos del dragón comenzaron a caer las lágrimas y un momento después la dragona volvió a ser una runa y esta entro no en el cuerpo de rail… sino más bien en el de spike.

Una vez ella lo hizo la joya con la forma de la lagrima se rompió y las nubes comenzaron a disiparse volviendo todo a la normalidad, spike solo pudo caer arrodillado con los ojos más que abiertos y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, solo una sola palabra dejo la boca del dragón casi como un adolorido lamento.

Spike: m- mama.

Rail se acercó a donde estaba spike arrodillado y apenas es que note todas la runas aun en su cuerpo, este solo se detuvo a un lado de spike y poso una de sus manos en su hombro aun sin perder ese serio semblante.

Rail: su nombre era fortem animam meam… alma valerosa en tu idioma.

Fue todo lo que rail le dijo a spike antes de desplegar sus alas y salir volando a algún sitio… sinceramente aun no salía de shock por todo lo que acababa de ver, pero aun así me patee a mí misma para seguir al dragón negro en su vuelo.

Aun si rail había reducido su tamaño seguía siendo bastante rápido en vuelo así que me costó un poco el seguirlo y solo lo alcancé cuando se detuvo en el techo del castillo que se sentó en él y pude notar su mirada clavada en el cielo.

No sé si era mi mente de potra… pero me pareció que estaba decaído así que solo me senté a su lado y me recosté en uno de sus costados, el me miro un momento antes acariciar mi melena con el reverso de sus garras y mirar al cielo de nuevo.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que acabábamos de ver, pero no vi apropiado el preguntárselo así que solo me quedé a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Rail: ¿no me vas a preguntar que fue todo eso?

Luego de mucho tiempo de estar los dos solo mirando al cielo el me hizo esa pregunta, pero mi respuesta solo podía ser una.

Elis: nunca preguntamos el paso de otros… es una de nuestras reglas ¿no?... me muero de curiosidad rail, pero sé que era algo importante para ti y no quiero presionarte, como siempre es cosa tuya si decides contarme.

Rail: (el solo sonrió sin quitar la vista del cielo) han pasado ya miles de años y aun así sigues respetando nuestras costumbres… … … fue un rito elis… al ser el anciano de mi raza tenía el deber de preservar el linaje de nuestros hermanos por lo que al uno de los nuestros perecer yo era el encargado de preservar su alma hasta uno de sus descendientes pudiera heredarla… pero al ser único superviviente de nuestra raza nunca pude seguir cumpliendo este rol y solo guarde cada alma de mis hermanos conmigo… por más de lo que puedo realmente contar, he actuado como el guardián de todas estas almas y me asigne a mí mismo la tarea de nunca dejarlas marchitar… … - rail me miro sonriendo con una lagrima bajando por uno de sus ojos - hoy elis fue un día que jamás olvidare, después de miles de años una de mis hermanas encontró su lugar verdadero y no puedo más que sentir verdadera felicidad por ella.

Elis: … … entiendo… ¿era alma cercana a ti rail?

Rail: (el me miro un momento antes de acariciar mi melena) era mi hermana de sangre elis, ambos nacimos de la misma matriz.

Oh Dios, esas fueron palabras que en verdad me hicieron en verdad no saber si alegrarme o entristecerme por él.

Elis: (mis orejas cayeron mientras no me atreví a mirarlo) y- yo…

Rail: elis no hay por qué entristecer, es más bien todo lo contrario… el alma de mi hermana al fin está en el lugar correcto… … (el rio un poco) y acabo de descubrir que tengo un sobrino vivo.

Elis: 0_0 oh por ¡Dios!... ¡Rail Esas Son Más Que Excelentes Noticias!

Rail: jeje ¬u¬ ya mi potra contén tu emoción que te ves terriblemente tierna… (amm apenas es que note que de hecho me había parado a dos patas apoyada a él y mi cola parecía tener vida propia mientras iba de un lado al otro a sus anchas) pero si, tienes razón… (una pequeña sonrisa cruzo los labios del dragón) son excelentes noticas… pero no le digas nada a spike de esto por favor.

Elis: 0_0 ¡estas loco rail? ¿Por qué en el tártaro no querrías que él lo supiera?

Rail: porque no pretendo desempeñar dicho papel elis… según me dijeron las niñas, spike ha vivido toda su vida con estas ponis y encontró la felicidad junto a ellas, 0u0 prefiero que siga siendo así, ¬u¬ aunque es obvio que le voy a enseñar algunas cosas, lo dejare que viva su vida aquí y no que viva la vida de un celeste.

Elis: pero rail… (lo mire en verdad preocupada) ¿no será doloroso para ti el dejarlo?

Rail: ¬u¬ hey que sus amigas también lo son de ti ¿no? (asentí un poco dudosa) bueno, ¿entonces quien dice que lo voy a dejar? ¿tu planeas solo desaparecer cuando esta guerra termine?

Elis: … … … agg (suspire decaída) no lo sé rail, la verdad no lo había pensado.

Rail: bueno… sea como sea no lo estaría abandonando, nos quedemos o nos vayamos siempre podemos darles una visita a todos aquí elis.

Elis: eso supongo.

Rail: vamos… (con una de sus garras rail me levanto la cabeza) no te pega la tristeza elis, si no lo sabes entonces podemos solo pensarlo después… pero creo que es hora de volver eh irnos a zebranea, aún tenemos una princesa que alcanzar y un bastardo que eliminar así que andan…

¿?: ¡EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Ok ambos escuchamos ese grito y al ver a las calles vimos a cientos de ponis corriendo como locos por todos lados gritando que iban morir.

Elis: 0_0 guao, creo que tu ritual le va a dar algunos dolores de cabeza a luna.

Rail: O_O amm creo que mejor esperamos algunas horas a que… no solo la histeria del pueblo pase… ¬_¬ sino que también la posible ira de la princesa.

Elis: 0-0 estoy completamente de acuerdo… ¡hey! 0u0 ¿sabias que no eres el único con familia viva?

Rail: alto O.0 ¿no soy el único?

Elis: (como la perfecta potra que ahora era le respondí cantadito mientras le presumía) no..ooo… sabias que night…

Y así rail y yo nos la tiramos de vagos hablando y poniéndonos un poco al día entre ambos, el dragón se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró de lo de starlight siendo parte de mi línea de sangre y yo sinceramente me sorprendí por todas las cosas que me había perdido mientras estuve en la daga los últimos meses.

… …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando finalmente vimos las cosas un poco más calmadas entonces ambos decidimos volver dentro del castillo, los guardias aun correteaban de un lado a otro pero igual solo le preguntamos por direcciones a algunos de los sirvientes del castillo… -w- los cuales cabe destacar casi se orinan al ver a rail, yyy así fue que llegamos a la sala del trono donde una luna bien estresada estaba rodeada por un montón de nobles quejicas.

Le pedí el favor a rail y el más que gustoso tomo una buena bocanada de aire antes de lanzar un ensordecedor rugido que acallo a todos los nobles… -u- y hacer que casi se orinen del susto, en fin una vez todos consientes de nuestra presencia rail por mi pequeño tamaño me subió sobre su cabeza y para intentar librar a luna de las molestias la mire bastante seria sobre la cabeza de un rail que se acercaba a paso no exactamente sonriente.

Luna: ¿elis? ¿Rail? (bueno, no nos miró exactamente contenta) ¿donde demonios se supone que se habían metido ustedes dos?

Rail: estuvimos encargándonos de algunos asuntos… (rail miro pero bien a menos al montón de nobles petrificados) y creo que ya le dimos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en nuestra respuesta.

Bueno que decir, los nobles teóricamente miraron a luna a punto de infartarse todos y cuando luna les indico ellos salieron de la habitación a paso presuroso… una vez ya los tres solos en la habitación todos suspiramos y nos relajamos.

Luna: agg, supongo que tendré que agradecerles esta vez, ¬_¬ ya esos tarados me estaban en verdad cansando con todas sus quejas y sus estupideces.

Elis: 0u0 me lo imaginaba así que por eso le pedí a rail que hiciera todo el teatrito… pero ya en verdad, ¿Dónde están todos? y ¿ya se prepararon para el viaje?

Luna: ¬.¬ no es tan fácil el alistarse luego del desastre que formo rail con su ritual ¿saben? (levito un pergamino a un lado de su trono desenrollándolo y al parecer revisándolo) spike aún está un poco afectado por todo eso, no dejaba de balbucear algo acerca de su madre pero luego de un buen rato logro calmarse y se está recuperando de lo que sea que le hayas hecho rail, las chicas por otro lado no lo quisieron dejarlo solo hasta que se calmó así que apenas están empacando sus cosas… -.- eh intentando convencer a pinkie de que la fiesta puede esperar hasta que volvamos todos de zebranea… (firmo el pergamino y lo enrollo dejándolo de lado) en cuanto a mí, no es tan fácil el dejar canterlot solo así que he estado ocupada haciendo los preparativos para poder partir junto a ustedes… -_- y que las cosas no se caigan a pedazos mientras no estamos celi y yo.

Rail: ¬n¬ y es por cosas como esas por las que ni de chiste planeo gobernar una nación, soy mucho más del tipo que las destruye al que las arma.

Elis: ¬-¬ nooo me digas… eso era algo que no sabía para nada rail… en fin… 0.o ¿y qué tal llevas tus preparativos?

Luna: ya casi listos, dejare todo en cascos de hunter mientras no estoy, confió en que mantenga las cosas a flote con la ayuda de fancy y priest… (volvió a tomar otro pergamino) solo denme unos minutos y termino, si gustan pueden esperar sentados por allá (eso lo dijo señalando con un ala algunas sillas a los lados de la sala del tono) o pueden volver a la sala y esperar.

Luna siguió con lo suyo, pero en eso cierto dragón me toco el flanco con la punta de su ala casi haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa así que lo vi un poco enojada.

Elis: ¡hey por que eso!

Rail: ¬u¬ vamos, te mueres de ganas ¿no? Solo pregúntale ahora que no está hasta el cuello.

Luna: (Al momento en que escucho a rail dejo el pergamino un momento y me miro) ¿preguntarme qué?

Elis: n- no es nada luna… eso puede esperar.

Rail: (el dragón suspiro y le sonrió a luna con algo de picardía) la potra tiene pena de preguntarte por una unicornio llamada starlight.

Elis: ¡Rail!

Luna: 0.o ¿starlight? ¿y por qué te daría pena preguntar por ella elis? ¬u¬ es tu mil tararas sobrina ¿no?

Elis: (Ok admito que me congele un segundo ya que no pensé que luna supiera de eso) 0-0 ¿i- incluso sabes de eso?

Luna: (ella se rio un poco regresando al pergamino) pues claro que lo sabemos, ella misma fue quien nos lo conto a celi y a mi cuando le preguntamos de esa supuesta conversación pendiente que te menciono… y para responderte, ella se fue con celi a zebranea, supongo que podrás ponerte al día con ella una vez estemos allá… O.0 ¿pero en verdad es ella de tu familia elis? Eso sinceramente me sorprendió al oírlo.

Elis: si… (lo admito, al pensar en night no pude evitar el sonreír un poco triste) ella misma fue quien me dijo que night era uno de sus antepasados, y como ya sabrás night era uno de mis hermanos… no sabes cuánto me alegro el saber que aun después de miles de años aun nuestra familia permanece luna, (Dios, ¿por qué tenía que en vedad ser una potra ahora? Las lágrimas solo se me salieron sin más) d- después de miles de años aún tengo familia aquí luna.

Luna: agg creo entender el sentimiento… (luna dejo de lado el pergamino y me tomo con su magia sentándome a su lado acariciándome mientras que con una de sus alas secaba mis ojos) y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti elis, espero que ambas puedan ser felices.

Elis: y- yo también lo espero, a- aunque no tengo pensado meterme en su vida.

Luna: 0.o ¿y eso que significa? ¿no tienes pensado vivir con ella?

Elis: (a pesar de todo luna no dejo de acariciarme… TnT y sinceramente me encantaba así que sentí la necesidad de acurrucármele a un lado mientras seguía siendo acariciada… estúpida mente de potra) y- ya starlight tiene su vida hecha luna y no pienso ser un estorbo en ella al inmiscuirme eh incomodarla, solo pretendo visitarla de vez en cuando y hablar de por un rato.

Luna: (ella se rio un poco al ver cómo me le acurruque) jeje ¿estas segura? después de todo ahora que eres una potrilla tan linda estoy segura que algo podríamos hacer para que ella sea tu tutora legal y no creo que ella este en mucho desacuerdo con ello.

Elis: TnT por favor no tú también luna.

Rail: (el dragón acompaño a luna en su risa mientras que se acostaba de espaldas recostado la cabeza en uno de los escalones a el trono) jeje es imposible que no te tratemos por lo que eres elis, ya solo ríndete a la idea y listo, después de todo ya te comportas como tal.

Elis: ya cállate rail.

En fin, luna siguió de hecho acariciando mi cabeza con su casco mientras que con su magia resolvía el asunto de los pergaminos mientras que rail y yo solo nos quedamos cada uno acostados donde estábamos, llegue en parte a entender a rising ya que por culpa de las caricias de luna simplemente me quede dormida aun acurrucada en su costado.

Me desperté fue solo cuando escuche algunas risas y al levantar la cabeza y limpiar un poco mis ojos mire a el resto de los chicos quienes llegaron ya todos preparados para el viaje junto con las niñas esta vez incluidas sweetie y applebloom las cuales se sorprendieron bastante cuando me vieron, pero al igual que todos corrieron a donde estaba para abrazarme contentas.

Según entendí, las niñas esta vez irían porque rarity no confiaba en dejarlas aun en el palacio así que al final todos salimos de canterlot y una vez fuera a todos casi se les sale el alma cuando vieron como rail creció de golpe a su tamaño original y bajo una de sus alas para que todos subieran a su espalda… 0u0 aunque yo preferí ir en la cabeza del dragón al igual que el resto de las niñas.

Una vez todos preparados, rail corrió y levanto vuelo a zebranea.

* * *

0w0 ¡Hiiiiiii! buenas mi gente, aqui yo de nuevo publicando antes que se me vaya la electricidad y el internet.

0.o amm buen, para reponderte nahuel... 0w0 discord se esta tomando unas vacaciones en maquetia, donde esta mi tia... en un resort con todo los gastos pagos... xD na, es solo que no lo tome en cuenta... puede que mas adelante le de un rol en todo esto, pero de momento no tengo planeado incluirlo.

OwO mis queridos lectores, hoy vengo repotenciado por que a demas de caps nuevos, hoy tambien publico un fic nuevo que aunque esta en proceso, va bien adelantado y le estoy metiendo bien poderosamente... xD hasta le hice imagen a los personajes y todo vay... un vago como yo haciendole hasta imagen.


	119. Refugiados cebras

Cap 119: Refugiados cebras

Pov rainbow.

Al siguiente amanecer todas nos levantamos y luego de prepararnos, todas seguimos a zecora a través del bosque de nuevo a el refugio de las cebras… tengo que admitirlo, se me revolvió el estómago cuando de nuevo tuvimos a la vista el sitio donde antes estas nos habían rodeado, y se me hizo un revoltijo cuando vi a ese bastardo de temper en la entrada, normalmente no llevaba mi elemento fuera, pero esta vez, aun si zecora nos acompañaba eso no evito que tuviera fuera la espada de mi elemento y a medida que caminábamos a donde estaba ese bastardo… ya que estaba a un lado de la entrada, tome con una de mis alas la espada a mis costados, y de hecho no era la única que lo hizo, aun aj quien normalmente era la más tranquila de las dos tenía una fría mirada y en su lomo llevaba una espada larga preparada por si ese bastardo hacia el más mínimo movimiento.

Zecora noto eso, pero solo sonrió un poco triste mientras siguió guiándonos hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, como antes dijo twilight era una entrada subterránea así que fue un poco difícil el ayudar a twilight a bajar, pero una vez abajo… la vista simplemente nos detuvo a aj, a heal y a mi.

La cueva era gracias al cielo espaciosa, pero todo lo que veíamos estaba lleno hasta reventar de cebras en pésimos estados, no solo esas cebras estaban heridas y hasta enfermas, sino que además todas estaban derrotadas, todas habían perdido la chispa de la vida de sus ojos y era notable que se habían entregado a lo que fuera que el destino les depara.

Zecora apretó sus labios al verlas a todas, eso lo note, pero aun así ella continúo caminando y nosotras la seguimos hasta llegar a una parte de la cueva en donde dos guardias estaban parados en la entrada con lanzas cubriendo la entrada, estos al ver a zecora apartaron las lanzas así que ella entro y cuando estaba por entrar volvieron a tapar la entrada.

Zecora: esas ponis están bajo mi protección.

Zecora solo menciono eso y los guardias las quitaron de en medio… sinceramente tuve que tomarme un bueeen respiro antes de dar un paso dentro de la sala… entramos a un pequeño conducto de la cueva, pero luego salimos a una cámara que si bien, no era enorme aun así era espaciosa.

Dentro no había casi nada muy remarcable, solo algunas mascaras tribales en algunas de las paredes y en medio de la sala un improvisado trono de madera donde estaba sentada una cebra siendo atendida por otras más… 0.o y no me refiero a que le estaban dando uvas y demás mientras él estaba echado en su trono, me refiero a que le estaban cambiando algunos vendajes ensangrentados y los reemplazaban por algunos con algún extraño ungüento en ellos.

¿?: (esa cebra nos miró a las 5 entrar y hablo con una voz verdaderamente profunda y hasta un poco aterradora) zecora… ¿son ellas las ponis que mencionan los reportes?

Zecora: (ella se inclinó ante esa cebra) así es mi líder, son estas las ponis quienes recuperaron la muestra del veneno de nuestra ciudad y lograron traerla con éxito.

¿?: (esa cebra nos miró a las 4 por un largo rato, si estaba esperando que me inclinara ante él tenía en verdad que estar loco de remate) sinceramente no son lo que me esperaba.

Rainbow: hey… (listo, ahora sí que lo mire nada contenta) que estas queriendo decir con eso.

Twi: (yo definitivamente pretendía si hacia una estupidez apalearlo, pero twilight al escucharme camino hasta estar a mi lado y con su ala me tapo) rainbow cálmate, no estamos aquí para buscar problemas… (solo pude suspirar y sentarme por lo que al notarlo twilight bajo el ala y miro a donde estaba esa cebra sentada TuT al fin pegando la dirección en la que tenía que hablar) disculpe la rudeza de mi amiga, ¿es usted quien gobierna actualmente sobre las cebras?

¿?: (el tipo miro de pies a cabeza a twilight antes de asentir) así es, mi nombre en su lengua vendría a ser alter, soy el hijo de piercing el sabio y soy el que actualmente gobierna sobre las tierras de zebranea, eh de suponer que usted es la princesa twilight sparkle ¿o me equivoco?

Twi: (ella dio un pequeño suspiro antes de negar) no, no se equivoca… mi nombre es twilight sparkle, actualmente tengo el título de princesa de la amistad en equestria y soy guardiana del elemento de la magia, quienes me acompañan son rainbow dash, portadora del elemento de la lealtad, applejack, portadora del elemento de la honestidad por último heal, nuestra poni médica.

Alter: (la cebra de nuevo se nos quedó mirando solo un momento, antes de mirar a zecora la cual asintió en confirmación, luego solo suspiro cansado y tapo su cara con uno de sus cascos) agg… bien princesa, antes que nada eh de disculparme por el trato que usted y sus amigas recibieron ayer por parte de mis chicos, pero eso se debe a que en estos momentos son contadas las cebras que aun confían en su raza luego de haber provocado todo esto, y aunado a eso he de admitir que ciertamente no se parecen en nada a las leyendas que nuestras gentes han escuchado acerca de ustedes… no me queda más que pedir de su comprensión en el asunto.

Twi: (twi tomo un buen respiro antes de soltarlo en un calmado suspiro) no se preocupe por eso señor alter, puedo entender un poco sus razones también.

Alter: solo alter está bien, y tengo que preguntar twilight, ¿Qué fue lo que las trajo a ustedes 4 desde equestria hasta zebranea? Antes este no era un viaje fácil de realizar y mucho menos lo es ahora con todas esas creaturas rondando por todos lados allá afuera.

Twi: vinimos principalmente a saber de ustedes alter, (twilight se sentó mirando con una triste sonrisa a alter) aun si el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, las cebras siguen siendo una nación aliada para equestria así que la princesa celestia nos eligió a nosotras para venir en su nombre y averiguar todo lo posible acerca de su gente… y si era posible claro está, prestar nuestra ayuda en todo lo que podamos.

Las cebras que trataban las heridas de alter terminaron y toda se retiraron, justo en ese momento zecora se levantó y camino hasta estar a un lado de alter, 0.o algo que sinceramente me extraño un poco.

Zecora: sé que buena opinión no tienes de los ponis de momento alter, pero en nuestro estado sabes que no estamos en posición de rechazar la ayuda dada por buena voluntad.

Alter: zecora, sabes que no es tan fácil… esto no tiene que ver con que me caigan bien o no los ponis, bien sabes que apenas es que he logrado mantener a nuestra gente unida ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran si les digo que nos aliamos con los que ellos consideran ya enemigos?

Zecora: estoy consciente de los riesgos alter, pero aun así ellas son la mejor basa con la que nuestro pueblo cuenta ahora… de no aceptar su ayuda, sabes que las vidas perdidas solo seguirán aumentando sin sentido alguno, según las chicas me informaron ayer ya ellas tienen experiencia librando esta guerra y más importante aún, tienen los medios para librarla a diferencia de nosotros, nuestros guerreros son fuertes alter, pero sin nuestras armas sabes que no es mucho lo que podamos hacer más que solo escondernos.

Alter: lo sé zecora (esa cebra comenzó a masajear un lado de su cabeza) créeme que lo sé, estoy plenamente consciente de que lo único que hemos logrado hacer desde que nos sacaron de nuestra ciudad es solo no morir… pero aun si tres de ellas son las legendarias portadoras y aún más dentro de ellas enviaron a twilight, no veo que diferencia pueden hacer en nuestra situación… (bueno, ese fue un comentario que me hizo reír y por lo que veo no pasó desapercibida ya que el me miro un poco serio) ¿que es tan gracioso?

Rainbow: oh bueno… -w- vamos ¿Quién dijo que solo seriamos nosotras? Como twilight dijo nosotras vinimos solo a establecer el contacto, es obvio que de aceptar contara con la ayuda del grueso del ejercito de equestria… 0u0 además, puede que no lo parezca pero créame que todas estamos más que capacitadas para patear el trasero que necesite que pateemos… ¬_¬ después de todo tengo ya 9 meses matando espectros en masa… -_- no sabes la definición de cansancio hasta que te toca entrar en ciudades infestadas de esas cosas y tener que buscar por tus amigos en ellas.

Twi: ¡rainbow! (y de la nada esa loca alicornio me dio un buen cascaso en la cabeza) ¡se tan siquiera un poco respetuosa quieres!... (bueno está de más decir que hasta alter la miro un poco extrañada) en fin, lo que rainbow quiere decir es que de aceptar nuestra ayuda ya la princesa celestia está viniendo a nosotros con parte de nuestro ejército y con suministros para ayudar alter, y aun si ella llegara a tardar algunos días con nuestra ayuda les será un poco más fácil el defender este campamento, si lo que necesitan es tomar algún punto clave para ustedes puedo asegurar la fuerza de applejack y de rainbow, además de eso también nuestra amiga heal es una de las mejores doctoras y cirujanas de nuestra nación así que no me cabe duda que si tienen algún herido u enfermo ella será de gran ayuda para tratarlos.

Alter: Qué hay de usted princesa... (sinceramente tuve ganas de patear a ese bastardo cuando dijo eso mirando casi que a menos a twilight) ¿qué puede hacer usted por mi gente?

Twi: agg… como podrá ver, mi condición no es la mejor alter… (twi lo miro en verdad seria y decidida) pero si cree que solo me sentare aquí y seré una inútil está muy equivocado, no puedo ver, pero eso no significa que no pueda luchar si se da la ocasión, así que si lo pide no tengo problemas en acompañar a mi gente al campo de batalla cuando sea.

Alter: (a pesar de las palabras de twi esa cebra solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y taparlos con uno de sus cascos… eso hasta que comenzó a reír bajo extrañándonos a todos) cual es el truco princesa twilight.

Twi: 0.o ¿truco? Pues no hay ningún truco alter.

Alter: (la cebra abrió sus ojos y nos miró hasta un poco enojado) vienen de la nada a ofrecer tal cantidad de ayuda… … sinceramente no puede esperar que crea que lo hacen de buena voluntad twilight… solo diga de una vez que es lo que en verdad buscan con todo esto.

Twi: (por un rato twilight no dijo nada, ella solo se quedó mirando a donde estaban zecora y alter sentados, pero al final solo sonrió un poco decaída) si lo quiere ver de esa manera… entonces el truco seria nuestra supervivencia alter… (esas fueron palabras que hasta a mí me extrañaron) desde que esa puerta se abrió nuestro mundo cambio, nuestras vidas fueron robadas y vivimos cada día bajo la sombra de la muerte… al igual que todos, nosotros los ponis solo queremos que la cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, solo queremos recuperar las vidas que se nos fueron robadas y si tengo que admitir algo, seria que contar con la ayuda de tu gente nos acerca aún más a ese objetivo… no pedimos nada a cambio de ustedes más que solo un poco de su ayuda en lo que puedan darnos… aun si es solo un poco de su conocimiento eso sería suficiente para nosotros.

Alter sinceramente aun después de las palabras de twilight dudaba, el masajeaba su cabeza claramente escarbando dentro de ella por una respuesta… O_O pero me lleve la segunda sorpresa… zecora de hecho comenzó a caricia su cuello de la manera más tierna que pudo con su cabeza.

Zecora: son sinceras alter, he habitado lo suficiente con su gente como para conocer muy bien su buena voluntad, y aún más conozco de su disposición por ayudar a un amigo en apuros.

Alter al final termino suspirando mientras que devolvió la caricia a zecora, y la sorpresa fue que alter de hecho le dio un buen beso a nuestra amiga rayada y esta vez sí las 3 no pudimos no expresar nuestra sorpresa provocando que twi nos mirar con curiosidad, cuando se separaron zecora tenía una linda sonrisa que hizo a alter solo suspirar y asentir.

Alter: confiare en ti zecora, si tú dices que estas ponis son de fiar, entonces te creeré… daré aviso a nuestra gente de que tan pronto me recupere un poco más hablare con todos, mientras puedes llevar a tus amigas a descansar.

Heal: amm si no les importa… creo que yo más bien iré a donde tengan establecida su enfermería, cuando llegue vi a muchos de los de ustedes heridos y enfermos y de ser posible me gustaría ayudar en la brevedad posible.

Alter: (el solo asintió a las palabras de heal) entonces mandare a que alguien te guie, el resto si gustan pueden descansar, ya más tarde podremos hablar de su ayuda twilight.

Twi: esta bien, no veremos después alter.

Zecora solo le dio una caricia más a alter antes de levantarse y caminar a nuestro lado, nos hizo señas de que la siguiéramos así que le pase mi cola a twilight y lo hicimos… zecora nos guio a través de la cueva, como pidió heal primero pasando por la enfermería que estaba a reventar hasta que llegamos a una cámara que increíblemente estaba despejada de cebras, era pequeña y solo contaba con una cama hecha al parecer de hojas amontonadas.

Zecora: no es mucho, pero aquí podrá descansar si así lo gustan.

Aj: hey zecora, (sip la granjerita se me adelanto cuando le dio esa cierta sonrisita a zecora) ¬w¬ ¿Cuándo se supone que nos ibas a soltar esa noticia eh?

Twi: (ahora si nuestra alicornio termino cursada de cascos y mirándonos en verdad curiosa) oh vamos, ¿Qué rayos paso que hasta alter de repente cedió así como así?

Rainbow: ¬w¬ pues que zecora le dio un buen chupón a la cebra.

Twi: 0.o ¿un chupón? (y de la nada nuestra alicornio termino más que roja y sus alas abiertas a más no poder) ¡Zecora Tuvo Sexo Oral Con Alter Frente A Ustedes!

Zecora: ejem (es obvio que la cebra termino más que roja por el comentario) un beso twilight… no eso.

Twi: h- hay rayos (y sip, nuestra alicornio de boca sucia termino intentando taparse con un casco la cara completamente apenada) l- lo- lo siento zecora no- no quería…

Zecora: descuida amiga, (sipi, me miro un poco molesta) entiendo que las palabras de rainbow fácilmente se pueden malinterpretar, y para responderte applejack… (la cebra nos dio una muy linda sonrisa) alter es mi pareja desde ya hace unos meses, nos conocíamos desde hace años pero solo hace unos meses decidimos dar el paso que faltaba.

Aj: (la vaquerita le sonrió y se acerco a ella abrazándola) me alegra ver que aun en estos tiempos una amiga avanza zecora, felicitaciones por tu compromiso.

Twi: (tic tac tic tac… ¡y se dio cuenta!) O_O¡Zecora Es Pareja De Alter! (como cual potra twi comenzó a chocar sus cascos emocionada) ¡Dulce Celestia Eso Es Increíble Zecora!

Rayos, sinceramente ninguna de las presentes pudimos más que solo reír al verla así, y más a mí que simplemente en ese momento twi parecía la misma potra que hace un año atrás… como sea, zecora se acerco a ella abrazándola mientras reía un poco.

Zecora: gracias por tus palabras twilight… (la soltó aun sonriendo) en fin amigas, voy a tener que dejarlas por un rato para ayudar un poco a mi gente, pueden descansar hasta que enviemos a alguien a buscarlas.

Zecora salió y esperamos un buen rato después de que salió antes de al menos yo acostarme sobre mi pansa en el suelo y suspirar admito un poco cansada.

Aj: ¿estas bien rainbow?

Rainbow: descuida aj, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Aj: es raro viendo de ti el cansarte tan rápido, ¿segura que estas bien? ¿te haz hecho algún examen con heal por si una enfermedad rara o algo?

Rainbow: ¬.¬ estoy bien vaquerita, no te preocupes por eso… ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Aj: bueno, siendo sincera… -.- también eh estado mejor que ahora, el calor aquí simplemente no se puede comparar con el de mi granja a media tarde, ¬_¬ de haber sabido que el calor seria tanto sinceramente me habría traído uno de esos ventiladores de lomo que vi por allí en canterlot.

Twi: vamos aj, tampoco hace tanto calor… 0.o y ciertamente esta cueva es mucho más fresca de lo que pensé… (sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar a nosotras bastante seria) pero dejando eso de lado, chicas contra que nos enfrentamos, ¿Cómo están las cebras?

Aj: bastante mal twi… (la vaquerita se cubrió un poco el rostro con su sombrero antes de recostarse a una de las paredes) ni siquiera el estado del imperio de cristal cuando nos rescataron se compara a esto, al parecer tomaron un rol de defensa total, solo sus guerreros son los que tienen mejor aspecto pero el resto del pueblo apenas sobreviven, supongo que no es mucha la comida que pueden obtener ya que muchas cebras allá afuera están demasiado flacas, otras se ven enfermas y todas perdieron la chispa de la esperanza en sus vidas… y como si eso no fuera suficiente tengo mis dudas de cómo va a ser recibida la ayuda que traiga la princesa celestia ya que una gran parte de las que nos miraba lo hacía con odio.

Twi: esto es muy malo entonces… solo esperemos que alter pueda inclinar un poco la balanza a nuestro favor.

Rainbow: que haremos hasta entonces twilight… ¿nos quedaremos aquí a esperar que el resuelva esto?

Twi: umm… no lo sé rainbow, sé que en algunas cosas podríamos ayudar, por ejemplo podríamos ir con el grupo que se encargue de recolectar comida y echarles un casco para aumentar sus suministros y ayudar a combatir su hambre, como también podríamos ir con el grupo de defensa y ayudar en caso de un ataque… pero supongo que de momento lo mejor es esperar por alter y zecora… no quiero dar un paso adelantado y complicarles el trabajo a ellos dos.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ no creo que sinceramente eso lo tomen como algo negativo twilight… yo digo que vayamos con el grupo de recolección, así podemos explorar un poco la zona y ver si encontramos algún rastro de esa puerta que mencionaron las princesas.

Twi: ¿no la has visto nunca rainbow? Pensé que al ser la primera en ser rescatada habrías tenido la ocasión de verla.

Rainbow: según yo sabía estaba en canterlot cuando se abrió twi, pero yo desperté ya en el imperio y tarde unos cuantos días en recuperarme tan siquiera un poco y ya para cuando me cole en el tren para rescatar a pinkie la puerta había desaparecido de canterlot, por ello no tengo idea tampoco de cómo es la dichosa puerta.

Aj: de todos modos, no creo que sea buena idea aventurarse tanto afuera chicas, recuerden que aun esta esa cosa de la que nos advirtió luna allá afuera y mientras más salgamos más nos exponemos a toparnos con eso.

Twi: tienes razón applejack… pero aun así también la tiene rainbow, el encontrar trazos de esa puerta es de hecho una de las importantes tareas que tiene toda la guardia de equestria ¿recuerdas? Si logramos dar con la posición de esa puerta, entonces podremos comenzar con nuestra movida para cerrarla y acabar de una vez por todas con esta guerra por nuestra supervivencia… además, 0u0 siempre podemos huir por nuestras vidas en caso que se dé la ocasión.

Vale, tengo que admitir que el ver a esa alicornio sonreír como potra traviesa mientras decía eso de huir fue algo que nos sacó una buena risa a aj y a mí, y claro esta luego fue ella la que se nos unió.

Twi: jiji… bueno ya, el caso es que no es necesario que lo enfrentemos hasta que llegue la princesa, si nos encontramos a ese espectro y tenemos la ocasión podemos solo escondernos o simplemente huir hasta perderlo y luego regresar.

Aj: agg -u- vale vale, luego de reunirnos de nuevo con alter nos uniremos a los grupos de búsqueda mientras que heal ayuda con los heridos y enfermos.

Twi y yo asentimos y luego solo decidimos esperar, -.- bien el suelo no era una cómoda y sabrosonga rama de árbol y ya que solo íbamos a esperar pues decidí levantarme y junto con twi me acosté en la cama, -w- admito que me dio un poco de risa ver a la alicornio medio colorada pero supongo que luego el que aj también se acostara de panza en ella la ayudo a sacarse ideas pervertidas de la cabeza.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que sentí a twi levantar la cabeza y mover sus orejas, eso fue suficiente para que tanto aj como yo entendiéramos que alguien se acercaba y ambas tomamos nuestras armas… si, sé que ahora éramos aliadas de las cebras, pero aun así, si el bastardo de temper llegaba a acercarse no iba a dudar en cortarle una pata al menos.

Quien entro a donde estábamos no era el bastardo de temper, pero tampoco era zecora, 0.o era una cebra que sinceramente no conocíamos de nada, como era común en su raza venia en tonos blanco y negro, pero en su caso las rayas negras eran las más dominantes y a diferencia de zecora, esta no tenia la melena de punta si no más bien completamente lacia y peinada hacia atrás además que sus ojos eran de un morado profundo.

Como sea, esta de solo entrar se congelo y abrió bien grandote los ojos al ver que tanto aj como yo, a pesar de estar aún recostadas sobre nuestro abdomen a los lados de twilight ambas estábamos sosteniendo nuestras armas mientras mirábamos a la puerta de una manera para nada linda.

Twi: hola… (ignorante de nuestras acciones twi solo le sonrió a la cebra como si nada) ¿eres tú zecora?

¿?: n- no… m- me temo que n- no soy la señorita z- ze- zecora.

Twi: 0.o ah pues entonces supongo que te debió de enviar ella ¿no es verdad? ¬.¬ ¿y por qué tanto nervio? no es como si comiéramos cebras.

¿?: TnT ¿puede al menos decirle a sus acompañantes que me dejen de ver así? Es que en verdad me siento como que si de casualidad diera un paso me van a cortar en dos.

Amm bueno, eso hizo que twi nos mirara a ambas para nada lindo, y bueno, fue solo en ese momento que tanto aj como yo solo nos relajamos y nos quedamos recostadas sin darle tanta importancia a esa cebra.

Twi: agg perdona eso señorita…

¿?: drop… m- mi nombre es garnet drop.

Twi: un placer señorita drop, y perdone a mis amigas, pero su comportamiento se debe a un… malentendido en el momento que llegamos.

Drop: d- descuide princesa, n- no estoy en posición de juzgar a ninguna de ustedes.

Twi: entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Drop: (la cebra se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse) como dijo, la señorita zecora me pidió que viniera por ustedes para guiarlas a la habitación del líder.

Rainbow: -.- haber comenzado por allí drop.

Aj: umm bueno, 0-o supongo que yo en su posición tampoco hubiera comenzado por allí rainbow… agg -.- en verdad vamos a tener que calmarnos si queremos que esto progrese rainbow.

Twi: (twi se levanto de la cama saltando al suelo y de hecho nos miró bastante enojada) pues deberían, que temper sea un estúpido no significa que todas las cebras lo sean, sé que me quieren cuidar pero no pueden exagerar ustedes dos.

Rainbow: ¬,¬ ya ya, admito nuestro error… (yo y aj también nos levantamos y aproveche para estirar un poco la espalda) umm, en fin, es hora de hablar con alter así que guía el camino drop.

La cebra asintió y se giro para comenzar a recorrer las cavernas de esa cueva y nosotras la seguíamos de cerca, caminando por toda la cueva era más lo que me daba cuenta de un detalle bastante diferente en cuanto a esta cebra que la diferenciaba del resto… no importa a donde viera siempre mi mirada se cruzaba con la de una cebra que perdió toda esperanza y estaba solo esperando que lo que ellas creían inevitable pasara, pero viendo a esta garnet drop me di cuenta de que de hecho ella era la única cebra aparte de zecora que no compartía esa mirada de desesperanza, aun el líder alter tenía un dije de esta desesperanza y aun así, esta cebra a mi parecer solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón para comenzar a corretear riendo al más puro estilo pinkie.

Rainbow: drop… (ante mi llamado ella se giró para mirarme un poco temerosa) ¿de casualidad eres hija de alter o de zecora?

Drop: ¿Ah? (bueno adiós temor, me miro como si estuviera loca) ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

Rainbow: oh es solo que me preguntaba por qué eras tan diferente del resto.

Drop: 0.o no soy diferente del resto, -_- o bueno, no tanto… todas somos rayadas y mi peinado tampoco es muy diferente del resto.

Aj: vaaaya… (la vaquerita me miro sonriendo con algo de picardía) sinceramente toda esta situación te ha cambiado ¿no es verdad rainbow? no esperaba que te dieras cuenta de ello.

Twi: -_- odio en verdad ser la única que no se entera de las cosas… ¿de qué rayos hablan ustedes dos?

Aj: de que a diferencia de cada cebra con la que eh cruzado miradas, drop no tiene esa mirada muerta que comparten todas, desde que llegamos twilight solo he estado viendo la misma expresión en todas pero esta señorita aquí no la comparte, también lo había atribuido al hecho de que debía de ser hija de alter o al menos pariente de él pero veo que no es así.

Drop: 0,0 no veo que tiene que ver el que sea pariente del líder con mi ánimo.

Aj: bueno que al ser de la familia del líder te darían algunos privilegios que al resto de las cebras no ¿o no?... digo, tendrías siempre un plato de comida y algunos otros privilegios.

Drop: ¡hey! (sip, al parecer ese comentario la hizo enojar) ¡que sepan que yo no tengo ningún tipo de 'privilegio' como ustedes dicen!... al igual que cada uno de mis hermanos recibo lo justo, si lo que les extraña es mi estado de ánimo eso solo se debe a que conozco a nuestro líder y a nuestra anciana y sé que ellos dos harán algo para sacarnos de esta… (la cebra dio un en verdad largo suspiro mientras seguía caminando) agg… puede que el resto de mis hermanos hayan perdido sus esperanzas, pero sinceramente no puedo culparlos, todos hemos perdido tanto por culpa de esas cosas.

Twi: drop, ¿cómo fue que terminaron en una cueva? Se algo de la cultura de las cebras… sé que los espectros son fuertes, pero simplemente aun no entiendo como una raza de la cual sus guerreros formaron grandes leyendas pudo haber caído hasta llegar a este estado.

Drop: princesa (drop volteo a mirarnos en verdad decaída) nuestros guerreros eran fuertes, pero eventualmente se vieron superados… al principio la señorita zecora llego y nos dio a tiempo la advertencia de este mal, mi pueblo se preparó lo mejor que pudo para combatirlos y lo hicimos, por 5 meses todos lucharon valientemente y a pesar de los ataques a diarios de esas cosas logramos prevalecer… pero luego llego esa cosa, esa puerta y junto a ella ese esqueleto extraño con su arma hecha de huesos, llegaron y simplemente todo cambio, nuestros enemigos se volvieron más ávidos y mucho más numerosos de la noche a la mañana, sus ataques comenzaron a ser coordinados, comenzaron a ganar aun más fuerza de la que demostraban y luego la creatura en si… todos nuestros guerreros intentaron hacerle frente, pero ni siquiera nuestros prodigios lograron darle algo de resistencia, uno tras otro todos cayeron frente a esa cosa y todo nuestro pueblo se vio obligado a huir… el tiempo no fue suficiente para nadie princesa, corrimos dejando todo detrás y aun así más del 70% de nuestra gente no lo consiguió, sus cuerpos quedaron tendidos en el suelo de lo que antes era nuestra amada cuidad para en algún momento unirse a nuestra madre tierra.

Por mi mente solo pasaron los recuerdos de cada cuerpo que habíamos visto en la cuidad, sinceramente sabia que fueron muchas las cebras que habían muerto en la ciudad, pero jamás en toda mi vida me espera que los números fueran tan preocupantes como lo eran… ahora si podía entender por que los ánimos de todos estaban como estaban.

Drop: agg… los que logramos huir de nuestra ciudad fuimos pocos y muchos de nosotros no lo hicieron ilesos, muchos de mis hermanos resultaron heridos y debido a las prisas con las que salimos simplemente no tuvimos los medios con los que ayudarlos así que la cuenta de nuestros caídos solo hizo aumentar… luego de salir solo vagamos sin un rumbo ni un refugio por cerca de 2 semanas hasta que logramos encontrar estas cuevas, pensábamos que con eso la cosas mejorarían pero a pesar de tener aquí ya 4 meses las cosas no lo han hecho, el hambre cada vez crece más entre mi pueblo y los enfermos no tardaron en aparecer, nuestro líder y la señorita zecora han estado haciendo todo lo posible junto a los remanentes de nuestros guerreros para poder mejorar las cosa, para poder traer más alimento, recolectar más materiales para medicinas y para proporcionarnos una sensación de seguridad, pero las cosas simplemente no han funcionado tan bien… esas cosas no han dejado de acecharnos, cada vez que un grupo sale siempre hay quienes no vuelven y lo que logran traer simplemente nunca es suficiente.

Aj: tch… … maldición, (aj al igual que twilight y yo solo pudimos apretar nuestras mandíbulas mientras escuchábamos a esta cebra hablar, simplemente mientras más escuchaba más era la frustración que crecía en mi) en verdad lamento oír todo esto drop, (la granjerita la miro en verdad decidida) pero te juro por mi elemento que haremos lo imposible para ayudarlas.

Drop: (la cebra nos sonrió solo un poco) muchas gracias por sus palabras, pero no estoy segura que solo 4 ponis sean suficientes para poder lograr que mi gente se levante de nuevo.

Twi: tienes mi palabra drop que ayudaremos a que eso ocurra, (aun en el rostro de twi note la determinación crecer más y más) solo aguanten un poco más.

* * *

Hiiii! -_- perdon por la tardanza, pero me temo que estuve un buen rato sin internet, ¬_¬ cosa que en verdad estoy empezando a detestar. nada peor que tener que aguantarte la vendita cruiosidad de saber que tala van las historias que publicaste, y mas cuando subes 2 nuevas... TnT la curiosidad en verdad me estaba carcomiendo.

En fin... ¬.¬ bueno, si tenemos en cuanta los desastres que ya se han formado aun antes de rescatarla y el hecho que como se dijo... no todos ven ahora con buenos ojos a las princesas, es logico pensar que no es buena idea dejar a los niños a sus anchas, y menos cuando se trata de las cruzader que son conocidas demoledoras de ciudades ¿no crees? ¬w¬ ademas, en ningun momento se ha podido identificar a todos los sectarios en el castillo o entre el pueblo, y ahora que tecnicamente el amor a celestia y luna ya no es el mismo... ... pues puedes hacerte una idea viruz.


	120. Lealtad

Cap 120: Lealtad

Las 3 seguimos a drop hasta la misma sala donde nos encontramos la primera vez a alter… dentro sentado en la silla de antes, estaba él y a su lado de nuevo estaba zecora, alter en ese momento tenía sus ojos cerrados y solo estaba disfrutando de una caricia de zecora, pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia zecora se detuvo y nos sonrió contenta.

Zecora: es bueno verlas de nuevo, ¿lograron descansar un poco?

Twi: así es zecora, gracias.

Zecora: no es nada twilight.

Twi: alter… (al ser nombrado este abrió un poco sus ojos y comenzó a frotárselos, 0.o algo me dice que esa cebra realmente lo que estaba era dormido) ¿llegaste a una conclusión con tu pueblo?

Alter: (el suspiro y asintió notablemente cansado) así es twilight, aceptaremos su ayuda.

Twi: entonces ya podemos movernos entre tu gente sin causarte algún problema ¿cierto?

Alter: (ante les palabra de twilight, él nos miró en verdad extrañado) así es… porque ¿tienes algo en mente?

Twi: las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando, pero sinceramente antes de movernos quisiera que nos dijeras cuales son los principales problemas que sufre tu gente en estos momentos.

Alter: la hambruna y la carencia de suministros son nuestro principal problema twilight, pero ciertamente no son los únicos que me preocupan, si las palabras de tu amiga naranja son correctas, entonces me temo que eso solo trae más problemas a nuestra lista de ellos.

Aj: 0.o ¿te refieres a las cebras comandando a los espectros?

Alter: así es… (alter suspiro tapando su rostro con uno de sus cascos) eso solo puede significar que tenemos traidores entre nosotros, y eso me lleva a preguntarme… ¿Qué tanto es lo que estos traidores han hecho? Cuando llegamos a este sitio, llegamos sin que notaran nuestra presencia, pero luego de unas pocas semanas comenzamos a sufrir de nuevo ataques recurrentes sin ninguna explicación, los campos que conocíamos para recolectar alimentos fueron diezmados por esas creaturas y cada vez que un equipo sale, siempre se encuentran con grupos de esas cosas… pensándolo, es demasiada coincidencia para ser cierto, ustedes son las que han tratado con estas cosas… ¿es posible que una cebra traidora pueda ocasionar todo esto?

Rainbow: 0.o ciertamente si podría, cuando estuvimos en manehatten para buscar a pinkie, esas cosas eran simplemente demasiado activas y siempre estuvieron detrás de nosotros, no fue hasta que nos deshicimos de cada sectario que estos se volvieron menos activos y pudimos tener nuestro momento de paz… así que si, es posible.

Twi: 0u0 podemos ayudar fácilmente a saber quién… de serlo, es el traidor alter.

Ook hasta yo termine mirando más que perdida a twilight.

Rainbow: O_O amm, twilight… sé que no son tantas las cebras que hay allí afuera, pero aun así estamos hablando de cientos de cebras ¿sabes? ¿solo como rayos pretendes dar con la o las traidoras?

Twi: ¬w¬ allí es donde entras tu tarada… (amm bien, la mire 10 veces más perdida y no le fue realmente necesario tener vista para notarlo) ¬_¬ rainbow por amor a celestia… ¿me repites por favor cuál es tu elemento?

Rainbow: O.o pues la lealtad, pero no veo como viene al caso.

Twi: agg… TnT es que en verdad nunca me escuchas, ¿no es cierto rainbow? (bueno solo pude reír un poquitito apenada) rainbow tu elemento puede hacer más que solo darte una linda arma… dime, ¿cómo crees que a applejack nunca hemos sido capaces de ocultarle algo?

Aj: pues es solo que siempre he sentido algo raro de los ponis que me mienten twilight, con el tiempo aprendí que eso se daba solo cuando me decían alguna mentira o respuestas a medias.

Twi: sipi, 0u0 pero eso se debe a tu conexión con tu elemento, este es el que provoca ese raro sentir que dices, solo que a diferencia del de las demás el tuyo no necesita ser activado para eso… miren 0.o es algo como esto, a cada una de nosotras, nuestro elemento nos ayuda más que a solo defendernos, a shy su elemento le dio la capacidad de percibir lo bueno y lo malo de una creatura, una de las razones por las que ella siempre se cohíbe con los extraños es porque siempre puede sentir tanto el bien como el mal de los mismos y al principio ella no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Aj: O_O ¿y como diablos tú sabes eso?

Twi: ¬.¬ pues me lo dijo ella misma ¿Cómo más si no?... en fin, el caso es que a ella su elemento le da esta capacidad y por ella, shy es capaz de conectarse con el lado bueno de esas creaturas y hacerlo salir, en el caso de rarity su elemento la doto con una fuerte resolución en sus creencias, ¬_¬ todas sabemos de los malos ratos que ha tenido con ponis desagradables que han intentado aprovecharse de su buena dadiva, pero aun así ella ha sido capaz de mantenerse sin flanquear, por ello que tuvieran que recurrir a algo como nightmare para hacerla ceder aun si todas sabemos lo dramática y sensible que es, el caso de pinkie… … … ¬_¬ díganme algo que sea posible de analizar de ella y lo agradecería… en mi caso mi elemento me dota de una capacidad mágica increíble y una fácil comprensión de la misma, yyy 0u0 todo esto nos lleva al final a ti rainbow.

Rainbow: O_O amm, twilight sé que siempre me he mantenido firme en el siempre apoyarlas, pero no veo como eso viene al caso este.

Twi: 0u0 pues en eso te equivocas, tu elemento es la lealtad y en estos momentos buscamos es encontrar a un desleal… te daré una pequeña demostración de lo que me refiero rainbow, ¿recuerdas el cómo te enseñe a revisar el cuerpo de una creatura? (asentí) haz lo mismo, pero mírame.

Bueno, realmente no entendía mucho cual era la idea de twilight pero igual lo hice, tal como hice cuando estábamos en el everfree y como lo hice para separar a los sectarios del fuerte de rarity de su supuesta bendición, solo me concentre en mi elemento y al poco veía a twilight siendo rodeada de un aura lumínica blanca y no había nada sobre su cabeza.

Rainbow: listo, pero no veo a lo que te refieres twi.

Twi: bien dame un solo momento, (su cuerno comenzó a brillar y miro bastante seria a aj) applejack cuenta hasta 20 luego que mi cuerno se apague y solo di... 0.o amm… despierta… sip eso, solo di despierta.

Aj: 0.o tu mandas.

El cuerno de twilight se hizo aún más brillante, hasta el punto que tuve que cubrir mis ojos por la luz y luego de un momento se apagó… cuando abrí los ojos que la vi, me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no había nada sobre su cabeza, pero el aura lumínica blanca que antes despedía twilight cambio a un rojo profundo.

Fui sacada de mi impresión solo cuando ella comenzó a reír y de la nada, ya tenía encima a twilight quien me envistió y si no fuera porque rodé por el suelo a tiempo me hubiera aplastado el cuello con ambos de sus cascos.

Rainbow: ¡Twilight pero que rayos te pasa!

Twi: a mi nada, (O_O celestia, admito que llegue a sentir verdadero miedo cuando la alicornio miro a donde estaba parada sonriendo y mirándome fríamente con esos ojos plateados) es solo que llego la hora de poner en ejecución nuestro plan, y para ello te necesito fuera rainbow, no lo tomes como algo personal.

Frente a twilight se creó una muy fina hoja de su magia y la disparo en mi dirección tuve que usar mi espada para parar esa hoja de su magia y note como ahora el aura roja se hacía cada vez más y más oscura, estaba por retroceder pero aj me advirtió que más bien saltara hacia twilight, y fue justo a tiempo porque al ver detrás, del suelo se levantaron picos hechos de la magia de twilight que hicieron pedazos un jarrón en el suelo.

Aj: ¡Twilight pero que rayos…! O_O aou… ¡Twilight despierta!

Twilight se detuvo justo cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarme el pecho con el cuerno, pero yo le no me detuve de darle un lindo golpe en la cabeza mandándola al suelo… twilight se quedó en el suelo un momento, pero noté algo bastante raro, el aura roja que estuvo emanando estaba poco a poco cambiando a blanco mientras ella se levantaba agarrando su cabeza.

Twi: agg… en verdad no vuelvo a usar ese hechizo… (bien nadie se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados) ¿chicos dónde están? (sinceramente… ninguno estuvimos seguro de si responderle era una buena idea) ¿c- chicos? N- No es graciosos, si están por favor contesten, (nadie le contesto en el momento, pero fue en ese momento es que lo note, twilight comenzó a llenarse de miedo, se abrazó a si misma mirando a todos lados) p- por favor contesten.

Rainbow: agg, estamos aquí twilight… (me acerque a ella y la ayude a levantar mientras que la abrace con mi ala) tranquila, no estás sola.

Twi: (a pesar de estar bajo mi ala a twilight le tomo un momento el dejar de temblar y me miro molesta) r- rainbow no es gracioso, no me vuelvan a hacer algo como eso.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ pues tú no te pongas a atacarnos de la nada, ¿solo por qué diablos me estabas intentando atacar?

Twi: e- eso… auch… (me miro arrepentida) lo siento rainbow, es solo que para mostrarte lo que quería me hipnoticé a mí misma… dime, ¿notaste algo raro en mi cuando lo hice?

Rainbow: ¬.¬ eres en verdad un caso twilight… pero si, note a lo que te referías, cuando te hipnotizaste comenzaste a despedir un aura roja cuando normalmente la de todos es blanca.

Twi: (ella asintió contenta) ese era tu elemento actuando, a diferencia del de todas, el tuyo tiene que ser activado rainbow y esa es la forma.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ¿tienes siquiera una idea de lo útil que nos hubiera sido esa información antes?

Twi: (la alicornio se sonrojo un poco rascando su cabeza) es que… lo acabo de recordar.

Alter: fascinante… (la cebra nos miraba en verdad curioso) así que incluso pueden ser capaces de cosas como esas… supongo que el cambio en los ojos de rainbow se debe a su elemento ¿no es verdad twilight?

Rainbow: 0-o ¿cambio en mis ojos? (twi asintió y ya que zecora se le adelanto me paso un pedazo de vidrio en el que pude mirarlos… … O_O y rayos que me lleve una sorpresa al ver que eran de color dorado) e- esto… esto es… ¡Esto Es Genial! (me le lance encima a aj tomándola de los hombros) ¡Aj Mi Ojos Cambiaron De Color!

Aj: jeje, -u- ya cerebro de plumas, que no se te suba la emoción a la cabeza.

Amm bueno, luego de caer en que de hecho se me paso del casco la emoción me senté aclarando mi garganta.

Twi: (twi se rio un poco y luego miro sonriendo a alter) así es, cuando su elemento entra en acción ese es el resultado, usando la habilidad de rainbow nos es posible saber quién es el traidor de este existir… alter si te es posible convoca de nuevo a todo tu pueblo y reúnelos para que rainbow pueda revisarlos, es ciertamente apremiante dar con el traidor si queremos que el resto de planes salgan como deben alter.

Alter: zecora… te encargare el reunirlos, (alter se levantó de su silla y si no hubiera sido por que zecora lo atajo él hubiera caído, pero igual esa cebra no perdió esa afilada sonrisa de su rostro) y- yo iré a hablar con nuestros guerreros y el resto de los ancianos.

Zecora: alter por favor solo quédate aquí descansando, yo me encargare de reunirlos a todos y llamare a los guerreros y ancianos.

Alter: zecora… sabes que solo yo puedo reunirlos, sé que te preocupas por mi bien… pero aun si estamos en un estado de emergencia nuestras tradiciones no pueden ser violadas, ya el pueblo tiene muy poca confianza en mí como para ahora darles una aun mayor razón para hacerlo.

Zecora: (pude notar como ella mordía sus labios nerviosa) está bien alter… pero por favor ten cuidado.

Alter se fue caminado a duras penas, pero nosotras nos quedamos fue con zecora la cual cada vez la notaba más y más nerviosa.

Aj: ¿algo va mal zecora? Se que alter no se ve en buen estado, pero no creo que sea para preocuparse tanto.

Zecora: lo que me preocupa no es el estado físico de alter applejack… es solo que últimamente las cosas no han estado yendo bien aquí.

Twi: agg si, le preguntamos a drop cuando nos trajo y nos dijo un poco de lo que paso.

Zecora: el caso es que por causa de todo esto, ya muchos de nuestro pueblo no miran con buenos ojos a alter… (comenzó a caminar a la salida) y temo que estén solo a un paso de hacer una locura movidos por su desesperación.

Rayos, solo pudimos apretar nuestros cascos a la vez que la seguíamos, zecora nos llevó a las tres de nuevo a la habitación de antes y nos dijo que esperáramos así que las tres obedecimos y solo nos relajamos, al cabo de unas horas zecora apareció de nuevo y esta vez la seguimos por la cueva hasta llegar a una sección de la cueva la cual era simplemente enorme… ella nos guio hasta donde había un buen desnivel que servia para que nosotros quedáramos más alto que el resto del pueblo.

Allí junto a alter se encontraban algunas otras cebras que ciertamente ya se miraban bastante mayores, pero también habían otras que tenían ciertamente la pinta de un guerrero, cuerpos fornidos y un aire que si bien no transmitía peligro si transmitía que tenías que moverte con cuidado cerca.

Zecora nos guio hasta donde estaba alter sentado sin quitar una dura mirada del resto de cebras abajo.

Zecora: ya las traje alter.

Alter: (tan siquiera volteo y le sonrió un poco a zecora) muchas gracias zecora… (pero, así como le quito la mirada a zecora ese frio rostro volvió a él) hermanos, estas son las ponis de las que estuvimos hablando, ellas son las ponis que se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en nuestro tiempo de necesidad… (a pesar de las palabras de alter, todas las cebras solo comenzaron a murmurar pero el solo volteo a mirarnos) rainbow es tu turno.

Bueno, admito que tragué bastante hondo mientras avanzaba y repetía el proceso de activar mi elemento, una vez activado comencé a buscar entre el mar de blanco que miraba.

Twi: amm alter, ¿ya antes les dijiste para que los reuniste? Porque todos parecen en verdad perdidos.

Alter: no es necesario twilight, no debes de preocuparte por eso.

Twi: h- hay celestia… O_O a- alter ¿estás seguro que es buena idea que rainbow solo los comience a señalar sin siquiera tu haberles dicho la razón?

Zecora: las cebras tenemos principios diferentes de los ponis twilight, nosotras nos regimos por el concejo de los ancianos y por las decisiones de nuestro líder, alter como líder de las cebras tiene la autoridad suficiente como para convocar a todos ante él y no es necesario que nos dé una razón de su actuar ya que sabemos que el líder siempre tiene a su pueblo antes que a cualquier otra cosa, por tanto todos asumimos que hay una razón en sus acciones que traerá beneficio a todos.

Bueno, entre el mar de blanco pude distinguir una cebra que no despedía un aura de color blanca, así que volé a donde estaba y me detuve sobre ella señalándola, alter al verme pronuncio un nombre que sinceramente no comprendí y para mi enorme sorpresa esa cebra comenzó a caminar a donde estaban todos, esa cebra solo se sentó cerca de alter y alter de nuevo solo me siguió observando así que me mantuve volando lento por sobre todos para facilitarme el trabajo de distinguir las manchas rojas de las blancas.

Estuve cerca de media hora en eso de buscar y solo encontré una más que alter llamo también, le di unas 3 pasadas a todas las cebras para en verdad asegurarme de tenerlas a todas y luego fui con alter… O_O pero me lleve una tremenda sorpresa cuando aterrice y de hecho vi a uno de los que debían de ser los ancianos de las cebras casi que cegar del rojo que despedía… lo admito, en verdad llegue a dudar de la idea pero al parecer alter noto mi duda.

Alter: ¿Alguien más?

Rainbow: amm… (diablos apenas si pude sonreír para no llorar antes de señalar a esa última cebra) e- el sería el ultimo.

Eso hizo que hasta aj tragara hondo, pero alter igual lo llamo y las tres cebras estaban frente a todos solo mirando a alter… por un buen rato él estuvo solo mirando a esas cebras y admito que me sorprendía un poco el que ellas no dijeran ni demostraran nada frente a él, pero al poco alter miro a otro de los ancianos.

Alter: tráiganla.

Solo uno de los ancianos fue el que asintió y se retiró, al poco apareció con una pócima de un color azul y se la dio a alter, este la tomo entre sus cascos mirándola un momento antes de mirar a esos tres ante él, que ahora si comencé a notarlos un poco incomodos o impacientes hasta que fue el anciano el primero en hablar.

¿?: alter, ¿para qué nos has llamado?

Alter: (alter realmente no le respondió solo se quedó mirando la poción en sí) solo un pequeño sorbo ¿eh zecora?

Zecora: así es, solo un pequeño sorbo y todo tendrá que salir a la luz alter… (zecora no pudo esta vez evitar el dar un pesado suspiro) solo espero en verdad estarnos equivocando esta vez.

Alter: (el solo les ofreció a las otras cebras la poción) bébanlo.

¿?: espera alter, (el mismo anciano de la tribu lo miro en verdad extrañado) ¿qué pócima se supone que es esa?

Alter: un suero de la verdad preparado por el anciano penicle, ahora bébanlo.

¿?: l- líder, (otra de las cebras, una de las que estaba entre la multitud y de hecho la que tenía el aura más pálida miro en verdad nerviosa a alter) ¿p- podemos saber la razón de la necesidad de que bebamos del suero?

Alter: ¿ahora cuestionas las decisiones de tu líder?

¿?: n- no mi líder, e- es solo que…

Alter: (alter la miro con una ceja levantada) ¿algo que ocultar?

¿?: alter… (el anciano cebra miro un poco enojada a alter) hasta tú tienes cosas que ocultar, no puedes solo…

Alter: je (el literalmente se empino una buena parte de la poción y hasta zecora lo miro preocupada) pregunta lo que quieras jerico y con gusto lo responderé… yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ocultarle a mi tribu ya que todo de mi ustedes lo saben.

Jerico: (quien era el anciano cebra miro en verdad nervioso a alter) bien, de ser así… no te importara para nada el explicarnos de que se trata todo esto.

Alter: simple jerico, confirmo que entre nuestro pueblo no haya traidores… (ante las palabras de alter cada cebra en ese sitio chillo casi que aterrada por la sola mención) tengo razones para pensar que algunos de nuestra tribu nos han vendido y ustedes 4 son los que están a juicio.

Jerico: ¡ES Que Te Volviste Loco Alter! ¡Por La Sola Idea Eres Merecedor De La Horca Alter Y Más Al Basarte En Lo Dicho Por Una Poni Quienes Fueron Los Que Causaron Todo Esto Para Empezar!

Alter: ¡Jerico! (ante el grito de alter, aun los más fornidos de la tribu acallaron y al mirar a esa cebra aun yo tuve algo de miedo a pesar de su estado) no me importan en estos momentos tus opiniones, soy tu líder y lo único que te estoy pidiendo que hagas… (le estiro de nuevo la poción) es darle un trago a esta mierda, ¿tienes acaso algo que ocultar jerico? Porque de otro modo no veo cual es el maldito problema con que bebas.

Jerico: esto es inaudito alter… ¡Yo Soy Uno De Los Ancianos De Esta Tribu! ¿Cómo Tan Siquiera Te Atreves A Pedirme Tal Cosa!

Alter: (miro a zecora y le ofreció la pócima) zecora, bébelo.

Zecora: como desees… (ella solo sonrió y bebió, un momento después zecora se mareo y tuvo que sentarse) este… este efecto no lo recordaba.

Alter: (tomo la poción de zecora y se la ofreció a otro de los ancianos de la tribu) rice, bebe.

Rice: ¬_¬ alter no me gustas ni un pelo la idea… (la cebra tomo la pócima y le dio un buen trago antes de devolvérsela a alter y sentarme medio mareado) ah r- rayos, (miro a alter un poco enojado) t- te atreves a preguntar algo indebido y te mato alter.

Alter: (luego le entrego la pócima a nada más y nada menos que al maldito de temper) bebe.

Temper: (la cebra ni dudo en tomar el frasco y darle un buen trago) puaj… -.- sabe horrible alter.

Alter: ¬_¬ es un suero de la verdad temper, no un coctel de piña.

Temper: ¬.¬ ¿y como rayos sabemos si no es solo agua colorada a todas estas alter?

Alter: (levanto un poco sus hombros) hazme una pregunta personal y te lo demuestro.

Temper: ¬_¬ ¿cuántas veces te has acostado con la señorita zecora en este mes? (ok hasta twilight casi que se cae de lado cuando ese desgraciado pregunto tal cosa, y hasta a alter estaba por caérsele la mandíbula) -.- hey, hay que estar seguros que funcione y ninguna cebra en sus cabales responde tal cosa honestamente.

Alter: (ahora sí que de ser blanco con negro alter paso a ser rojo con negro) ejem… h- habían mejores preguntas temper… p- pero en fin, solo hemos tenido sexo u… un… unnn (ok, en verdad estaba mirando extrañada a esa cebra ya que literalmente luchaba creo por decir 'una vez' pero simplemente no salía de su boca) unnnisaasd… … O_O o- oh dioses, e- esto en verdad es más difícil de lo que parece… ¬_¬ temper te voy a arrancar las patas por esto.

Temper: ¬w¬ a ver líder, no tienes nada que ocultarle a tu pueblo ¿no?

Alter: (termino suspirando y deslumbro de lo rojo) ah mierda ¡Quince Veces! ¿Contento Temper? (O_O guao… hasta yo mire a mi amiga cebra bien sorprendida y la aludida no pudo evitar el intentar cubrirse con uno de sus cascos mientras sonreía más que apenada, como sea alter miro hecho una furia a jerico) ¡Ya Mi Paciencia Se Acabo Jerico Así Que Ustedes 4 Se Beben Esta Cosa O Les Juro Que Me Salto El Juicio Y Los Empalo En La Entrada De Una Vez!

Las otras tres cebras bebieron casi que desesperadamente de la pócima y luego de mucho dudar jerico también bebió.

Alter: (miro a la primera cebra que tome) ¿ocultas algo?

¿?: (la cebra al igual que alter comenzó a balbucear intentando mentir, pero al final suspiro llorando) si mi líder, oculto algo.

Alter: (de inmediato la mirada de alter se volvió más oscura y hasta yo note como apenas se aguantaba de matarlo) ¿hiciste algún trato con las creaturas que nos atacan?

¿?: no mi líder… TnT le soy infiel a mi esposa.

¿?: ¡Lo Sabia! (guao, de entre la multitud se escuchó ese grito y hasta yo mire como una yegua cebra casi que estaba pateando su camino hasta donde estaba esa cebra) ¡Ese Bastardo Hijo De Su Gran (censurado) Ya Vas A Ver Cuando Te Agarrare Mal… (censurado) Paridisimo (más censura) Te Voy A (horriblemente censurado) Y luego (TnT que es un programa para adolescentes mujer) Y…

En fin, hasta del mal que se iba a morir le dijo a esa cebra hasta que literalmente unas dos cebras bien fornidas la tomaron y se la llevaron mientras que obviamente alter me miro un poco enojado, pero se aclaró la garganta y miro a la siguiente cebra en la fila.

Alter: ejem… ¿tienes algo que ocultar?

¿?: TnT si mi líder.

Alter: ¬_¬ ¿le eres infiel a tu esposa?

¿?: no mi líder…

Alter: (suspiro y miro serio a esa cebra) ¿hiciste algún trato con las creaturas que nos atacan?

¿?: tampoco mi líder… cometí incesto con mi tía, tía segunda, prima, hermana, padrastro y sobrino… ¡P- Pero Mi Esposa También Participo Así Que Si Le Fui Fiel!

Ok… solo… ok, hasta jerico termino abriendo los ojos al punto que se le iban a salir de las cuencas… ni hablar de alter que simplemente la información le acababa de hacer un corto circuito en el cerebro.

Aj: O_O y dale que estas cebras tienen un libertinaje que ni te digo ¿eh?

Twi: (sonrió más que nerviosa y apenada) s- supongo que es en l- lo único q- que han encontrado un escape… creo… amm z- zecora si están interesados… c- creo que puedo hacer un arreglo para traer juegos de mesa y así de equestria.

Zecora: (Que decir, la cebra solo se tapaba el rostro con un casco y ni se atrevía a dirigirnos la mirada) te lo agradecería twilight.

Alter: (cuando al fin logro reaccionar, se paró frente a jerico casi que llorando) jerico ¿tienes algo que ocultar?

Jerico: n- no te pienso responder alter, no tengo el deber de hacerlo.

Alter: oh por el amor de… (se levantó a dos patas señalando a los otros dos) ¡No Puede Ser Ni En Un Millón De Años Peor Que Esos Dos Jerico!

Jerico: (se aclaró un poco la garganta mirando a otro lado) c- ciertamente creo que les hemos estado dando demasiadas libertades a los jóvenes últimamente… pero igual no pienso responderte a nada alter.

Alter: (se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse antes de mirarlo enojado) jerico, esto es algo a lo que no te puedes reusar, vas a responder mis preguntas jerico o las cosas simplemente no terminaran bien para ninguno de los dos.

Jerico: (lo miro de hecho desafiante) ¿vas a matarme alter?

Alter: podría, pero si lo hiciera no sacaría nada… no jerico, te voy a hacer mierda hasta que me lo digas, o bien podría usar otros métodos con tal de hacerte hablar... última oportunidad para responder jerico… ¿tienes algo que ocultar?

Jerico: no te dire na…

La cebra no termino de hablar antes que alter avanzara y pateara su pecho con tal fuerza que lo mando directo contra temper que estaba detrás de él y por poco hasta temper terminaba en el suelo, a pesar de todo, alter camino hasta donde estaba jerico luchando por respirar y le piso el pecho sin misericordia mirándolo con odio.

Jerico: (a pesar de luchar para respirar esa cebra también miraba a alter con el más puro odio) g- grandísimo hijo de ¡AAAHHHH! (no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alter lo piso tan fuerte que pude escuchar como los huesos de su pecho crujieron) ¡No Puedes Hacer Esto Maldito Yo Soy Uno De Los Ancianos De La Tribu Y Ni El Líder Tiene El Derecho De Cuestionarnos!

Alter: ¿y crees que eso me importa en este punto jerico? Estamos hablando de la supervivencia de mi pueblo, estamos siendo atacados por creaturas que nos quieres aniquilar de manera muy conveniente para ellas, cuando en nuestros registros se decía que eran creaturas sin cerebro… esto solo se explica si hay un traidor entre los nuestros que las controla, y tu jerico… estas actuando como un traidor en estos momentos… ¿te preocupa la autoridad mía? Bien (miro al resto de los ancianos y en verdad todos temblaron por su mirada) solicito el permiso para interrogar al anciano jerico.

Todos los que formaban parte de los ancianos, incluida zecora asintieron - tiene permiso de proceder mi líder.

Alter: (El volvió su mirada a esa cebra bajo su casco) ahora habla jerico, ¿tienes algo que ocultar?

Jerico: (En ese momento lo note, el aura roja de jerico solo hizo oscurecerse más) eres un bastardo inútil alter, t- todo lo que tenías que hacer era como siempre quedarte en tu maldito trono y no mover tu culo para nada… pero no, tenías que venir a entrometerte en donde no te llaman.

¿?: ¡NOS ATACAN, LAS CREATURAS NOS ATACAN!

Todos miramos en la dirección del grito y no mucho después la caverna entera se estremeció.

Jerico: jeje… ya es hora de que alguien te enseñe cuál es tu lugar bastardo.

Alter: ¿qué demonios has hecho jerico?

Solo lo note un solo segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que tenía que hacer… volé hasta estar detrás de alter y a pesar de usar mi espada para intentar paralo, un aguijón se calvo en mi hombro izquierdo haciéndome en verdad gritar adolorida ya que a cada segundo que pasaba todo mi cuerpo me ardía como si fuego recorriera mis venas… pero de no haberlo hecho ese aguijón hubiera terminado en la cabeza de alter.

Rainbow: (a pesar del dolor pude apuntar con un ala en la dirección de donde vino el aguijón) ¡Aj Allí!

Applejack no tardo en saltar a donde apuntaba y habiendo elegido una hacha ,no tardo en golpear con ella una de las columnas de la cueva pero lo que golpeo no fue roca, sino más bien una creatura parecida a un escorpión la cual solo después de ser partida en dos se manifestó ya que antes había permanecido del color del pilar, como sea, aun después de partida en dos esta chillaba eh intento morder a applejack pero ella solo le partió la cabeza en dos pedazos terminándola.

Aj: ¡Rainbow Estas Bien!

Quería sinceramente decirle que sí, pero la realidad era muy diferente, a cada segundo el dolor de mi cuerpo aumentaba a pesar de haber sacado hace ya un rato el aguijón y ciertamente cada vez se me hacía mucho más difícil aun el respirar y el pensar, solo pude darle una lastimera sonrisa a applejack antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Hi... -u- esta vez a tiempo gracias a que por una vez en la vida, la empresa de internet y el gobierno se aliaron para que no me retrasara.

xD de a balines, ¿cuantas veces ya no las han fregado por andar de pacifistas? ¬w¬ aprendieron que la violencia lo resuelve todo.


	121. ¡Salva a todas las que puedas!

Cap 121: ¡Salva a todas las que puedas!

Pov Applejack

Twi: ¿R- Rainbow? ¡Rainbow respóndeme! ¡Rainbow Dash!

Dulce celestia, rainbow no respondió a pesar que twilight la llamo por lo que intento buscarla con su casco a su alrededor y al no encontrarla comenzó a desesperarse.

Estaba en verdad muerta de preocupación por rainbow, pero no tuve el tiempo de ir a buscarla antes que notara que más de esas cosas comenzaban a aparecer de la nada en el techo de la cueva… el parecido era ciertamente al de un escorpión, pero a diferencia de estos estas cosas no tenían pinzas sino más bien cuchillas donde tenían que estar sus pinzas y eran del tamaño de un poni adulto, su color al parecer podía cambiar con respecto a el ambiente en el que estuviera, pero de momento el que miraba era de color morado, tenía un solo ojo en donde debían de estar el montón y su boca simplemente me dejaba deseando que jamás esa cosas se cerrara encima de mí, ya que esos dientes eran largos, muy finos y eran cientos que habían dentro de esa boca.

Esa cosa se acercó a donde estaba parada intentando cortarme con una de sus cuchillas, pero ni en juego le permitía acercarse a mí, trasforme el hacha en una lanza y sin dudarlo cargue de frente atravesando desde el ojo de esa cosa, hasta la mitad de su cuerpo para luego levantarla y usar el cuerpo para aplastar a otra más en el camino.

Salte a la espalda de otra cambiando esta vez a una espada corta para bloquear el aguijón de esta, cortar la cola con el aguijón y atravesar su cabeza con la espada antes de saltar y llegar a un lado de twilight.

Aj: (la tome del hombro haciendo que me mirara entre lágrimas) ¡Twilight Hay Que Movernos!

Twi: ¡Applejack Que Le Paso A Rainbow Por Que No Me Responde!

Aj: (mire a donde estaba antes rainbow dándome cuenta que zecora ya la tenía sobre su lomo mientras que junto con algunos otros estaban retirándose) rainbow fue alcanzada por una de esas extrañas creaturas al intentar proteger a alter, descuida twilight sabes que rainbow es una pegaso dura de roer así que no morirá, pero de momento tenemos que actuar… estamos rodeadas por cebras en pánico y creaturas que simplemente salen de la nada, ¿algún plan?

Twi: hay… (twi se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas) hay que ir con alter aj… él tiene que tener algún plan para casos como estos y de no ser así al menos nos dirá a donde ir y ayudar… ¿está el bien? ¿fue alcanzado por alguna de las creaturas?

Diablos, comencé a mirar alrededor, pero a aparte de algunas cebras luchando y una buena parte huyendo de las cientos de creaturas que aparecieron, no pude notar a alter entre ellos.

Aj: me temo que no tengo idea de donde este alter twilight… es difícil distinguirlo de entre el mar de cebras que…

Justo en ese momento un aguijón me paso a un centímetro de la cabeza y casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, sacudí mi cabeza y tomé mi espada con mi boca a la vez que le pasaba mi cola a twilight.

Aj: ¡Twilight Tememos Que Dejarte En Un Lugar Seguro Ya!

Twi: applejack… (voltee a mirarla y sinceramente llegue a temerle por un segundo ya que su mirada era fría y decidida) olvídate de mí y acaba con cada creatura que puedas, yo sé bien como defenderme a mí misma.

Aj: twilight sé que puedes… pero esta vez…

Twi: ¡Applejack No Pierdas El Tiempo Y Ayuda Ya A Esas Cebras! (de hecho, el cuerno de twi brillo y me dio un buen empujón lejos de ella mientras que creo un escudo a su alrededor) ¡Mantendré El Escudo Así Que Dile A Cada Cebra Que No Pueda Escapar Que Entre A El!

Esta alicornio en verdad era un caso entre casos… solo pude sonreír mientras la miraba.

Aj: tu ganas twilight, solo aguanta allí.

Bien, no era momento de perder más tiempo, así que solo suspire y primero que nada me equipe los protectores para mis patas y cascos a la vez que mantuve la espada corta en mi boca… el panorama ciertamente no se miraba nada bien ya que las cebras se miraban todas cansadas y apenas si podían mantener a las creaturas a raya… por un lado, estaban grupos separados de guerreros que luchaban contra las creaturas intentando exterminarlas, por otro estaban algunos grupos de civiles intentando correr lejos de esas cosas pero eran tal cantidad que no todos lo lograban, por el otro los civiles que escapaban por algunos de los túneles y por ultimo estaba un grupo que se estaba encargando de cubrir una entrada por donde simplemente no dejaban de entrar más y más de esas cosas.

Aj: tch… supongo que es hora de improvisar.

Los guerreros podían arreglárselas aun si estaban cansados, pero los civiles no, sin vacilar solo corrí hasta el borde de la saliente donde estábamos y salte aplastando a una de esas cosas que estaba por acabar con una cebra y su hijo.

Aj: ¡Evacuen Al Túnel O Al Escudo Que Creo Mi Amiga Ya!

Ni termine de hablarles bien cuando un aguijón paso a un lado de mi cabeza y al ver a un lado se había aparecido una de esas cosas, intento cortarme con sus cuchillas, pero me cubrí con uno de mis cascos desviando el corte y con la espada en mi boca, me las arregle para atacar en el principio de la cuchilla cortando esa extremidad para luego girarme y darle una patada con ambas patas mandándolo a volar a una pared.

La cebra de antes aún no se movía, así que literalmente la levante y la empuje para que se moviera junto a su pequeño, luego corrí a donde estaban al menos tres de esas cosas arrinconando a algunas cebras contra una de las paredes.

Maldición, no logre llegar antes que una de las cebras fueran atravesadas por uno de los aguijones, pero si logre llegar justo a tiempo para evitar que otra más fuera cortada en dos, y detuve a esa cosa al saltar, cambiar la espada por mi martillo de guerra y golpear a esa cosa destrozando el caparazón de su cabeza, salte de la cabeza de esa cosa a en frente del grupo de cebras solo para recibir por ellas la cuchilla de una de esas cosas y la cola con el aguijón de los otros restantes con el martillo.

Esas cosas no eran para nada débiles pero igual di un buen grito mientras empuje logrando voltear al que ataco con las cuchillas y hacer retroceder al del aguijón, cambie a la espada larga y corrí directo al primero, di una pequeña vuelta para tomar impulso y cortar el cuerpo de uno desde el costado derecho, el del aguijón intento clavármelo en la espalda pero rodé adelante y al voltearme me impulse directo a esa cosa con mi espada adelante, logre atravesar el ojo de esa cosa y corte desde la mitad a el lado derecho de esa cosa… una vez que me deshice de esos tres repetí mi advertencia a las cebras atrapadas y gracias al cielo obedecieron de una vez comenzando a correr.

Vi el cuerpo de la cebra que fue atravesada por ese aguijón, y sinceramente mi corazón casi que dejo de latir cuando vi como la carne del cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar a un color morado, desde el lugar donde el agujón estuvo incrustado, poco a poco este se estaba expandiendo desde el agujero a todo el cuerpo… solo pude orar a los cielos porque el caso de rainbow no fuera este.

Cambie a la lanza y la arroje con todo la fuerza que pude justo a tiempo para atravesar a una de esas cosas que estaba por devorar a una pequeña cebra, justo en ese momento dos de esas cosas me saltaron encima, logre retroceder haciendo que una de ellas clavara ambas de sus cuchillas en el suelo, y la otra tuve que saltar a su espalda para evitar ser cortada en dos, en su espalda esta uso su cola para intentar azotarme y lanzarme fuera de esta pero esta vez tome la cola entre mis cascos y jale todo lo que pude, esa cosa dio un buen chillido cuando logre arrancar la cola, en el momento en que la arranque tuve que saltar fuera de su espalda ya que el otro volvió a atacar y sinceramente me sorprendí al ver que termino partiendo en dos a su compañero con sus cuchillas, pero tenía aun la cola de esa cosa entre mis cascos así que la arroje a la cara de esa cosa y el aguijón atravesó el ojo del que quedaba acabando con esa cosa.

Con esos dos fuera corrí a donde estaba el que antes había intentado devorar a la pequeña y la encontré hecha un ovillo llorando aterrada.

Aj: (me acerque a la pequeña y le acaricie el lomo) tranquila, ya todo estará bien… (ante mis palabras la pequeña saco solo un poco su cabeza y al verme esta salto del suelo y se aferró a uno de mis cascos) te prometo que te llevare a un lugar seguro.

La pequeña asintió aun sin soltarme así que la tome y la monte en mi lomo, de inmediato sentí como la pequeña se aferró a mi cuello con todas sus fuerzas mientras aun lloraba… diablos, sinceramente me dejo un mal sabor de boca el escuchar a esa chiquilla llorar, pero de momento era más importante el ponerla a salvo que el consolarla, así que a vistas busque mi lanza, y la encontré clavada en el suelo aun atravesando el cuerpo de una de esas cosas.

Corrí hasta donde estaba la lanza, pero note como del techo estaba cayendo una de esas cosas sobre mí, ni dude en voltearme de golpe y atajarla con una linda patada que la mando directo a donde estaba mi lanza siendo ahora dos las creaturas empaladas.

Cuando llegue a la lanza logre sacarla de los dos cuerpos y la transformé en la espada corta tomándola con mi boca… … -.- lo admito, esa cosa sabia horrible en ese momento.

Como sea, una vez con mi arma me lance a correr directo a donde estaba twilight, y sinceramente, de nuevo casi se me desencaja la mandíbula al ver no menos de una docena de cuerpos de esas cosas a su alrededor, y de hecho un buen montón de cebras estaban en el escudo que ella había creado.

Corrí al escudo llamándola solo por si acaso se le ocurría atacarme y gracias al cielo funciono, llegue al escudo y mi intención era dejar a la pequeña dentro de él, pero esta de solo bajarla se volvió a lanzar a mi casco aferrándose a él.

Aj: (solo pude sonreírle mientras que con mi otro casco le acariciaba la cabeza) escucha aquí estarás segura… solo tienes que quedarte aquí y te prometo que todo estará bien.

¿?: (la pequeña me miro muerta de miedo) p- por favor no me dejes.

Aj: agg… (solo pude suspirar al ver la mirada de la pequeña) escucha tengo que ir allá afuera para ayudar a todos los que quedan allí… 0u0 ¡ya se!... (me llevé a la pequeña hasta donde vi un cuerno brillar) hey twi ¿estas demasiado ocupada?

Twi: 0.o no te diré que es exactamente sencillo mantener un escudo tan grande a la vez que le mantengo un oído a las cebras que se acercan gritando y a los chillidos de los espectros… pero bueno, allí me las arreglo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Aj: ¿puedes cuidar a una pequeña cebra mientras sigo apoyando allá afuera?

Twi: 0u0 claro, ¿dónde está la pequeña?

Aj: (bueno esta aún no se quería soltar de mi) tranquila pequeña, esa es una amiga mía y te aseguro que pase lo que pase te mantendrá a salvo.

La pequeña dudo bastante, pero al final se soltó de mi pata y tímidamente fue con twilight… TuT dulce celestia, admito que twilight se veía más que tierna cuando la tomo entre sus cascos y alas acariciando a la pequeña.

Twi: descuida, ya todo está bien… (me miro un poco seria) aj ve afuera y sigue salvando a tantos como puedas.

Aj: je, eso ni lo tienes que pedir twi… volveré en un rato.

Volví a salir del escudo y aproveché la vista elevada para volver a mirar el panorama, bueno aun había un montonero de esas cosas por todos lados, pero al menos ya civiles no eran tanta la cantidad como antes, solo quedaban algunos pocos que si bien ya los guerreros los estaban ayudando a salir o bien estaban corriendo a la seguridad del escudo de twilight.

Esta vez decidí ir del sartén directo al fuego… la cantidad de esas cosas era simplemente tanta que los pocos guerreros cebra en la entrada no se daban abasto y un montón de esas cosas lograban pasar… era hora de poner cascos en el asunto.

Salte de nuevo de la saliente y esta vez me encamine directo a la entrada, algunas de esas cosas intentaron frenarme, pero decidí no perder el tiempo con estas y solo las evite hasta que llegue a la entrada.

¿?: ¡Señorita Poni Que Hace Aquí, Debe De Evacuar A Las Cuevas Interiores De Inmediato!

Aj: je, ya quisieras tú que me quedara de cascos cruzados, además nunca caen mal unos extras en estos momentos ¿o me equivoco?

¿?: tch haga lo que quiera entonces.

Que más daba, avance hasta estar también en el frente y sinceramente esto no pintaba tener un final cercano, el enorme túnel que podía ver estaba más que repleto de esas cosas que no dejaban de arrastrarse ya fuera del techo, paredes o el suelo… esto definitivamente iba a ser complicado.

La primera de esas cosas me lanzo su aguijón el cual evadí por poco para luego intentar cortarme en dos, use mi casco para bloquear la cuchilla a la vez que lo levante sobre sus últimas dos patas y con mi espada logre cortar por todo su abdomen, luego lo patee encima de otro más que se acercaba por el túnel, pero ni bien pateado me moví solo un poco y una cola se enterró justo a mi lado, no dude en tomar a esa cosa de la cola y jalarlo, esta vez no arrancando la cola sino más bien alzando a la creatura completa y usándola para azotar a dos más antes de lanzarla detrás sobre otros más.

En ese momento tres de esas cosas se me lanzaron encima los tres apunando con sus aguijones, apenas si logré esquivar a las tres pero no pude evitar el recibir un corte en mi lomo de un cuarto que salió detrás de mí... demonios, dolía demasiado pero no me iba a dejar matar allí.

Cambie a la espada larga y salte yendo por el que tenía detrás, este intento recibirme con su aguijón pero mi espada probo ser mucho más filosa y resistente ya que partió el aguijón comenzando a partir desde la cola y al final todo su cuerpo lo dividí en dos, ni bien caer al suelo volví a saltar dando un pequeño giro para evadir un aguijón lanzado y con el impulso separe en dos la cabeza de otra de esas cosas, la espada dio con el suelo y use el agarra de la misma para elevarme un poco más y al final terminar clavando mi espada por sobre la cabeza de otro más, cuando estaba sobre el cuerpo, una de esas cosas salió sobre mí y no pude moverme a tiempo por lo que este término rodeándome con sus patas el cuerpo.

Demonios, la fuerza de esa cosa no era exactamente un juego, con sus 6 patas me estaba literalmente aplastando y eso ni era lo peor, pude mirar un momento sobre mi hombro y pude ver como este ya estaba abriendo su boca.

Aj: ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡No Te Pienso Dejar Un Boca De Poni Hoy!

No pensaba ni de chiste dejar que esa cosa me devorara, mi espada había caído frente a mí y esa cosa estaba aferrada por completo a mi así que me deje caer apuntando el mango de mi espada al ojo de esa cosa y aunque falle en darle en el ojo, al esta moverse su agarra se aflojo y al hacer fuerza con mis cascos me logre soltar de su agarre, ni dude en voltearme y patearla contra el techo, pude escuchar como por el golpe su caparazón se quebró pero eso no me importaba en lo más minino, volvió a caer y de nuevo volví a patearla y esta vez termino atravesando una estalactita en el techo.

Diablos, sinceramente estuve un buen rato acabando con cuantas de esas cosas podía, pero no importaba en verdad cuantas matáramos simplemente no dejaban de llegar, con mi ayuda al menos eran muchísimos menos los que lograban colarse en la cueva detrás, pero aun así dudaba que pudiéramos aguantar mucho más tiempo en las condiciones actuales.

De por si yo ya tenía una linda cortada en el lomo que me dolía bastante, ni hablar de las cebras que estuvieron aquí luchando desde que todo comenzó, ya algunas cuantas habían caído y la mayoría solo su fuerza de voluntad es lo que las mantenía luchando.

Aj: ¡A Donde Diablos Lleva Esta Caverna!

¿?: (una de las cebras uso su lanza para atravesar el ojo de una de esas cosas dándole muerte) ¡Es La Única Salida De Nuestro Refugio!

Aj: Tienen que estar bromeando, (cambie al martillo solo para aplastar la cabeza de una y mandar el cuerpo a volar contra los que aun entraban) ¡Entonces Sellemos Esta Cosa!

¿?: (la cebra de antes aterrizo en la espalda de una de las creaturas y clavo la lanza entre las uniones de su caparazón matándola) ¡Si Hacemos Eso Nos Encerraríamos A Nosotros Mismos, No Podríamos Salir A Recolectar Y Más Temprano Que Tarde Moriríamos De Hambre Poni!

Aj: ¡Pue Si No La…! (diablos ni termine de hablar cuando una de esas cosas se apareció justo frente a mi a un solo segundo de atravesar mi pecho con su aguijón, apenas me dio tiempo de atravesar mi casco en el camino y gracias al protector logre parar el aguijón y esta vez le di un buen golpe en el ojo atravesándolo con mi casco y al sacarlo el ojo se vino atascado en mi casco haciendo que la creatura comenzaran a chillar mientras intentaba atravesarme a ciegas con el aguijón, no duro mucho antes que cambiara a la lanza y le atravesara todo el cuerpo con ella) ¡SI NO LO CERRAMOS AHORA MORIREMOS IGUAL SI NO DEJAN DE LLEGAR!

La cebra de antes me miro y estaba por responderme justo cuando una de esas cosas apareció detrás de él y la cebra no la detecto, solo se salvó por que logre lanzar mi lanza a tiempo para que quedara incrustada en el suelo y la cuchilla de esa cosa se trabó en mi lanza salvando a la cebra, al darse cuenta de ella tomo mi lanza del suelo y la uso para atravesar el cuerpo de esa cosa antes de lanzármela de regreso.

¿?: ¡Poni Aun Si Quisiéramos Derrumbar El Túnel No Témenos Explosivos Ni Nada Para Lograr Tal Cosa!

Aj: ¡Eso Déjamelo A Mi, Tu Solo Dame Permiso Y Esto Se Acaba!

La cebra dudo bastante, miro al resto de los que peleábamos y al parecer todos estábamos de acuerdo… cuando esta me asintió fue mi turno de hacer las cosas.

Cambie la lanza por el martillo y luego me lance a saltar por sobre todas esas cosas usando sus espaldas y hasta sus colas para adentrarme más y más entre ellos, cuando lo vi suficiente hice uso completo de mi elemento, el martillo comenzó a emitir una rojiza luz y luego sin dudarlo use toda mi fuerza para golpear la pared con el martillo, el impacto fue tal que la caverna entera tembló y aun yo misma Sali disparada a otra pared por el mismo impacto y claro esta lo use para volver a golpear provocando el mismo efecto, fueron cerca de 6 golpes que di antes que la caverna cediera y las rocas comenzaron a caer aplastando a la línea de esas cosas que aun entraban pero sobre todas las cosas, al fin tapando la entrada.

Nos tomó solo algunos momentos a las cebras y a mí el terminar con los pocos que quedaban en la entrada y luego fuimos a apoyar con la eliminación de los que aún quedaban dentro de la cueva.

Sinceramente estaba molida cuando terminamos pero no me tome un momento para descansar, camine directo al escudo que twi aún mantenía O_O y en verdad me jure a mí misma no meterme con esa alicornio jamás, de una docena de cadáveres alrededor me encontré con que ahora habían no menos de 80 cadáveres de esas cosas algunos cortados en dos, otros con espinas creada de la magia de twilight clavadas aun en sus cuerpos, y obviamente estaban los que habían sido volados en mil pedazos… también como nota aparte me di cuenta que el montón de cebras que se habían refugiado en el había crecido exponencialmente desde la última vez que vine.

Bueno, eran realmente tantas cebras que me llevo un buen rato el dar con twilight, pero cuando di con ella la encontré a ella acostada sobre su abdomen en el suelo, solo que con su cabeza al igual que sus orejas bien levantadas, y la pequeña que antes había dejado con ella estaba dormida en su lomo, al verlas a ambas en verdad di un buen suspiro aliviada.

Twi: ¿Applejack? ¿Eres tú?

Aj: sip, ¿Cómo la llevan tú y la pequeña cebra?

Twi: bueno, sinceramente estoy un poco cansada por tener que mantener el escudo por tanto tiempo y tener que defendernos a todos los que estamos dentro… pero aparte de eso estoy bastante bien y la pequeña estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida no hace mucho… (twi me miro en verdad preocupada) applejack ¿Qué paso con los padres de la pequeña?

Aj: no lo sé twi… yo solo la vi a ella, cuando esas cosas que nos atacaron estaban a punto de devorarla, no recuerdo si había cuerpos de cebras a su lado ya que solo me centre en salvarla y sacarla de allí por la cantidad de esas cosas que habían… ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer con ella twi?

Twi: de momento lo mejor es dejar que zecora se encargue de ella applejack… (twi me miro en verdad preocupada) applejack, ¿Qué hay de Rainbow?

Aj: tch (no pude evitar el dar un chasquido molesta mientras desviaba mi mirada) no lo sé twi, vamos a evacuar a estas cebras a un lugar seguro y vayamos por ella.

Vi a twilight morder sus labios, pero igual asintió y se levantó sin despertar a la pequeña en su lomo, entre ambas comenzamos a avisar a todas las cebras dentro del escudo para que se levantaran y luego pusimos rumbo a las cámaras internas de la cueva a donde el resto había evacuado.

Aun si ya habíamos limpiado el sitio… ¬_¬ al menos de creaturas vivas… twilight no bajo el escudo hasta que todos llegamos a la entrada de la siguiente cueva ya que esta era angosta y el escudo simplemente era demasiado enorme para entrar por allí.

En fin, de momento ya habíamos dejado a esas cebras para que fueran a donde se les hubiera dicho antes, pero yo más bien le pregunte a uno de los guardias el cual vi ya vendado por donde podría encontrar la enfermería y este de hecho nos guio a twilight y a mí por entre el laberinto que era esa cueva.

Sinceramente se me revolvió el estómago cuando vimos la enfermería… no había absolutamente nada, apenas si habían algunos estantes con frascos llenos de algunos brebajes, no había siquiera heno apilado donde pudieran tender a los heridos o tan siquiera una manta en la que hacerlo… el lugar solo era otra cueva más con cientos de cebras heridas y apenas si material con las que tratarlas, cuando vi a uno de los que ayudaban fue que entendí por qué ni siquiera una manta para los heridos tenían ya que las mantas las estaban cortando y usando como vendajes.

Twi: ¿Qué tan malo es aj?

Aj: demasiado twilight… si las princesas no se apresuran y llegan con ayuda me temo que estas cebras no van a durar mucho más… (twilight dio un apesadumbrado suspiro mientras baja sus orejas, pero igual le volví a pasar mi cola para que la mordiera) vamos, tenemos que buscar a rainbow.

Guie a twilight para caminar entre el mar de heridos que estaban en el suelo algunos gimiendo en dolor, otros llorando mientras tomaban alguna herida y estaban aquellos que estaban luchando por salvarles la vida… entre este ambiente era que nos estábamos moviendo y sinceramente era cada vez más mi desespero por encontrar a rainbow y a heal.

A pesar de recorrer dos veces toda la cueva y mirar a todos lados no vi a ninguna de las dos, no fue hasta que una de las cebras que estaba ayudando con los heridos se detuvo a mirarme que me informaron de que tanto heal como rainbow habían sido llevadas a la habitación personal de alter.

Luego de algunas indicaciones más fue que logramos dar con la habitación de alter y sinceramente comencé a preocuparme al llegar ya que podía oír gritos de dentro, toqué la puerta y al poco fue nada más y nada menos que temper el que abrió la puerta… … sinceramente tuve que tomar tres respiros antes de dirigirme a esa cebra.

Aj: ¿es aquí donde tienen a rainbow?

Temper: (la cebra me miro casi que a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, pero igual sacudió su cabeza y miro dentro antes de dirigirme la mirada casi sudando) amm e- en estos momentos están aún tratándola… pero creo que no haga daño que entren.

Temper se apartó de la puerta y nos dejó entrar… sinceramente sentí mi alma casi salir de mi cuerpo cuando vi a la cama de alter, rainbow estaba tendida allí dando alaridos de dolor mientras era retenida por alter y otra cebra y heal y zecora luchaban por detener una creciente zona morada que estaba intentando expandirse más allá desde la mitad de su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Heal: ¡Alter Necesito Que La Inmovilices O Esto No Va A Funcionar! ¿Zecora Ya Tus Cebras Tomaron Una Muestra Del Veneno?

Zecora: ¡Estoy Trabajando En El Antídoto Heal, Solo Dame 8 Minutos Más!

Maldición… en verdad tenía ganas de llorar mientras miraba como rainbow se retorcía mientras gritaba y las lágrimas simplemente no paraban de salir de sus ojos, solo pude escuchar como twilight cayo sentada de golpe y miraba en la dirección de rainbow sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Fue por los gritos de rainbow que la pequeña que dormía en el lomo de twilight despertó y miro aterrada en la dirección de donde estaban todos luchado por salvar a rainbow… celestia, no… no era buena idea el quedarnos allí, tome a la pequeña en mi lomo y técnicamente empuje a twilight fuera de la habitación.

Al salir solo pude recostarme en una de las paredes mientras acariciaba la melena de la pequeña cebra entre mis cascos y twilight por otro lado solo estaba sentada mirando al techo de la cueva intentando contener sus lágrimas mientras aun oíamos los gritos que daba rainbow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Fueron en verdad horas el tiempo que estuvimos escuchando los gritos no solo que daba rainbow, sino también los de heal, de zecora y de cada equino dentro de esa habitación que ayudaban a tratarla… una vez pararon paso un buen rato hasta que vimos a temper salir visiblemente sudado y cansado.

Aj: (lo admito, lo mire aun enojada) ¿Cómo esta?

Temper: agg… (el suspiro evitando mi mirada) e- está bien… fue difícil, pero entre la señorita zecora y la señorita heal lograron sacar el veneno y estabilizarla, en estos momentos la pegaso está descansando al igual que todos dentro.

Twi: gracias a celestia… (al escuchar la noticia las lágrimas si comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de alivio) m- muchas gracias por ayudarla… r- rainbow es una amiga importante para nosotras.

Temper: (ok, el muy bastardo de hecho se sonrojo al ver a twilight) y- yo no hice mucho princesa twilight, si gustan pueden entrar ya.

Twi: bien.

Twi se levantó del suelo y con cuidado de no despertarla yo tomé a la pequeña cebra que hacia un buen rato se había quedado dormida y la acosté sobre mi lomo antes de levantarme y pasarle mi cola a twilight.

Dentro todos se miraban en verdad molidos, heal estaba tirada de espaldas con las 4 patas al aire mientras jadeaba, zecora estaba recostada junto a alter en una de las esquinas del cuarto… pero yo solo tuve ojos para la pegaso que estaba acostada en la cama siendo cubierta por algunas mantas, rainbow estaba dormida en la cama, pero aun yo notaba como le costaba respirar.

Twi: ¿h- heal?

Heal: (al ser llamada, la unicornio café levanto la cabeza para mirar a twi) e- estoy aquí twilight… d- dame… uff… dame un momento.

Twi: (sonrió un poco preocupada) descuida heal descansa, s- solo quiero saber de rainbow.

Heal: amm… t- twi… ¿quieres el diagnostico completo o el resumido?

Twi: si te es posible el completo… quiero saber exactamente como esta mi amiga.

Mire a heal en verdad dudar de si abrir la boca o no, de hecho, me miro a mi casi que rogándome por una confirmación y sinceramente casi se me sale el alma al verla, pero solo le asentí, yo también quería saber que tanto daño había hecho esa picadura en el cuerpo de rainbow.

Heal: agg… la herida del aguijón en su hombro fue lo de menos twilight, el veneno que tenía era un veneno corrosivo, cuando este entro en el cuerpo de rainbow lentamente comenzó a comer los músculos y todo lo que estuviera cerca del agujero de entrada… gracias a que zecora fue rápida logre que el daño no se expandiera como debió de haber sido, pero aun así fue bastante, los músculos de su hombro casi fueron comidos por completo, algunas de sus venas y arterias resultaron dañadas, algunos músculos de su cuello y además el pulmón izquierdo también resultaron bastante dañados… (sinceramente no solo twilight fue la única a la que se le fue el color del rostro cuando heal nos dijo esto) esta fuera de peligro twilight, ya que logre con mi magia restaurar una buena parte del daño, pero eso no significa que la van a tener correteando por allí en un rato, el daño en su cuerpo aun esta, y es arriesgado el que haga movimiento alguno ya que podría empeorar aún más.

Aj: tch… maldita sea… (mire en verdad enojada a alter) alter, donde está el bastardo de jerico.

Alter: hey controla tu tono applejack, aun si les permito hablarme como iguales, sigo siendo el líder de las cebras.

Aj: no es mi intención ser grosera contigo alter… pero en estos momentos solo tengo por objetivo sacarle cada diente de la boca a jerico y en el proceso hacerlo, escupir todo lo que sabe de cómo controlar a esas cosas, y claro está el sacarle quien demonios es el que mueve los hilos.

Alter: (el me miro por un buen rato y sinceramente me estaba ya impacientando, pero al final suspiro y me miro bastante serio) jerico está bajo estricta vigilancia en estos momentos, descansa tú también applejack ya que se nota que estas también bastante cansada, luego podemos ir por él y te aseguro que te ayudare a tirarle más que los dientes.

Rayos, no me quedo más que solo caminar hasta una esquina de la habitación y recostarme sobre mi abdomen para no molestar a la pequeña, twi me siguió por oído y si no fuera porque literalmente la ataje termina dándose de lleno contra la pared, ¬w¬ algo que la hizo soltar un buen gruñido mientras se recostaba también a mi lado.

Aj: jeje 0u0 ya twilight, no te enojes solo por eso.

Twi: buff… (y sip, dio un lindo bufido mientras inflaba un poco sus cachetes) es que no sabes lo que molesta el no ser capaz de enterarte de cosas tan simples como del hecho de que tienes una pared adelante… ¬_¬ ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces ya me he llevado por delante la puerta de mi habitación en canterlot cada que quiero salir y no estaba flash conmigo?

Aj: -.- por mensa seria, ¬_¬ para algo te asignaron a un guardia que esta encima de ti todo el día ¿no?

Twi: (ok, no tengo ida de por qué termino bien sonrojadita) no es fácil llamar a un extraño para que te guie al baño aj… prefiero mil veces llevarme la puerta.

Aj: O_O aou, buen punto.

Twi: oye aj, ¿Cómo sigue la pequeña? ¿Aun esta dormida?

Aj: pues de hecho si, (me gire un momento mirando a mi lomo y en efecto, la pequeña se había enrollado sobre mi lomo mientras la note lagrimeando un poco) sigue dormida, pero no creo que este teniendo un buen sueño twilight, está lagrimeando mientras duerme.

Alter: 0.o ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Aj: ¬_¬ ¿en verdad no notaron la bolita blanca sobre mi lomo?

Bueno… eso basto para que tanto alter como zecora se levantaran y vieran a donde estaba acostada, casi se les caen los ojos cuando notaron a la pequeña cebra dormida en mi lomo.

Zecora: O_O a- applejack ¿de dónde sacaste a la niña?

Aj: la recate cuando estábamos luchando contra esas cosas, una de esas cosas estaba a punto de comérsela, pero logre matar a esa cosa y llegar hasta donde estaba, ¿no tendrán de casualidad una idea de quién es? Me gustaría devolverla con sus padres si es que aún viven.

Zecora: su nombre conozco mi amiga, pero me temo que sus padres ya no caminan junto a nosotros.

Aj: tch… entonces llegue tarde… cuanto lo siento.

Zecora: no aj… los padres de alfis hace ya mucho que no caminan con nosotros, ambos eran guerreros de nuestra tribu y como muchos de nuestros guerreros dieron sus vidas defendiendo nuestra ciudad, por el momento de alfis sus tíos se hacen cargo.

Aj: ¿no sabes si sobrevivieron al ataque?

Zecora: me temo que no es mucho lo que se de los sobrevivientes, cuando rainbow cayo me moví rápido para traerla y tratarla.

Alter: (zecora lo miro así que el termino suspirando y rascando su cabeza) bueno, yo si di lucha allá afuera ayudando a mis guerreros, pero me obligaron a venir aquí antes que la batalla terminara por culpa que mis viejas heridas se reabrieron en la lucha así que de momento no tengo un reporte de nuestros supervivientes.

Aj: 0.o ¿entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer con la pequeña?

Zecora: (me dio lo que se llama una linda sonrisa) ¿no estarías dispuesta a hacerte cargo de ella applejack? Después de todo el que se haya dormido es señal de que se apegó a ti.

Ook… solo, ok… … ¿yo cuidando a la pequeña cebra? O_O n- no era una idea que me sonara tan bien en la cabeza… sinceramente de ser madre sabia tanto como sabia de modas… voltee a mi lomo mirando a la pequeña, admito, sin ocultar para nada mi sorpresa y termine dando un buen suspiro a la vez que sonreía al verla allí dormida y al parecer teniendo algún mal sueño.

Aj: agg… no se absolutamente nada de como criar zecora, pero si no queda de otra… entonces con gusto me encargare de ella… (bueno, no esperaba sinceramente que zecora comenzara a reír un poco por mi respuesta) O.o amm ¿Por qué la risa?

Zecora: oh es que no me esperaba que de hecho estuvieras dispuesta a tomarla contigo… °u° pero descuida applejack, no hay necesidad que la tomes… aún hay que ver si sus tíos sobrevivieron y de no ser así, estoy segura que hay muchos de los nuestros que más que gustosos pueden hacerse cargo de ella, después de todo alfis es en verdad una adorable niña y es muy querida por todos.

Heal: uff… (la unicornio termino suspirando de hecho aliviada ganándose una mirada de todos) no saben cuánto me alegra oír eso… TnT ya suficiente tenemos con rising, con scootaloo, con applebloom y con sweetie belle como para agregar otra más a lista de las crusader… ¬_¬ sinceramente no creo que exista ciudad alguna que logre resistir ante tal catástrofe.

Ok… en verdad no pude aguantarme la risa ya que de solo heal mencionarlo, enseguida me imagine la voz de mi hermanita respondiéndole que no era a propósito que destruían las cosas… pero en fin, la pequeña estaba llorando en mi lomo así que la tome con cuidado y la deje frente a mí para acariciarla mientras dormía.

* * *

xD Diabos, sabes que tienes el sindrome de badmilk, cuando en un juego de cartas te dicen... 'reparte el que saque la menor' tu pregunstas cual es la menor, y te dicen que en el caso es es A y la mayor es la K, por jodedera agarras la carta y antes de destapar dices a que es un A y esa es justamente la que volteas... jajaja si la vaina hubiera sido planeado no me sale.

O_O no pero en verdad que mi suerte es de lo peor, de alrededor de 20 partidas que hemos jugado de cartas, solo he ganado 2 y de las 18 restantes en 16 quede de ultimo y por paliza... tengo definitivamente tooodos los dotes de un apostador.

xD jajaja bueno es que hay que tener en cuenta, ¿que mas iban a hacer las pobres 24/7 metidos en una cueva sin internet y television? -u- en algo tenian que encontrar consuelo ¿no?

\- ¡Ghost mente cochambrosa!

\- ¡Hey que yo no soy cochambroso! ¡Que soy arruinado que es otra cosa!


	122. No soy un monstruo

Cap 122: No soy un monstruo.

Alter: ¿lograste quedarte hasta que todo termino applejack?

Aj: si, supongo que quieres saber cómo fue todo ¿eh? (alter termino asintiendo a la vez que me miraba bastante serio) agg, alter no fue tan bien como me gustaría… eran demasiadas de esas cosas para la cantidad de combatientes de las que disponemos, por lo que muchas cebras civiles terminaron siendo heridas o asesinadas… (eso hizo que tanto alter como zecora terminaran mordiendo uno de sus labios) logramos detener el ataque y acabar con todos los que quedaban dentro… (esta vez admito que sonreí un poco nerviosa) pero ya que simplemente no importa cuantos matábamos no dejaban de venir, y al hecho, ya tantos tus guerreros como yo estábamos cansados, tuvimos que colapsar el túnel de entrada para evitar entraran más… (como esperaba, tanto alter como zecora casi que se les cortocircuito el cerebro al escuchar esa parte) p- pero al menos gracias a eso logramos acabar con todos los que quedaban dentro y no murieron más cebras de las que ya lo habían hecho.

Zecora: (al ver a alter casi que infartar fue rápida en acariciarlo nerviosa con su cabeza) t- tranquilo alter, y- ya encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí, lo importante es que no murieron aun más de nuestra gente y el que ya estamos a salvo.

Alter: (Gracias al cielo el solo termino suspirando y se regresó a donde antes estuvo casi que llorando) está bien zecora, no estoy enojado… es solo que me preocupa bastante el cómo se supone que saldremos a recolectar si no hay alguna ruta para poder salir… ya nuestro pueblo sufre de hambre, no puedo siquiera imaginar que pasara si no logramos abrir algún camino de manera rápida.

Twi: yo podría ayudar con eso alter… (TuT tal como quería, mi salvadora intervino con las palabras que quería) si me lo permites, podría primero que nada permitirles ver cómo están las cosas allá afuera, y segundo, abrir un camino hacia afuera de la cueva si es seguro.

Alter: 0-o ¿solo como rayos pretendes hacer tal cosa twilight?

Twi: 0u0 es fácil, puede que yo no vea pero ustedes si ¿no? Solo tendría que lanzar un hechizo para momentáneamente hacer trasparente el área que ustedes me indiquen, (para mi… admito… enorme sorpresa, twilight saco los anillos de su elemento sonriendo) el resto es cosa de estos muchachos, son unos anillos bastante especiales así que puedo sin problemas mandarlos a la superficie y entre ambos crear un portal con el cual podrán entrar y salir sin problemas.

Zecora: jiji, 0u0 veo que ni los males más perversos pueden acabar con tu buena voluntad twilight… (zecora miro sonriendo tranquila a alter) ¿Qué dices?

Alter: si puedes hacerlo, lo agradecería twilight.

Heal: antes que hagan eso… ¬_¬ yo les recomendaría encargarse de la cebra traidora, mi propia experiencia me dice que mientras el siga vivo esas cosas no dejaran de llegar, (bien esta vez sí se ganó la vista de todos) ¬.¬ miren, al igual que rainbow también tuve mis aventuras para rescatar a las guardianas, por ellas sé que esos ponis… -.- o en este caso cebra… es capaz de llamar y controlar a los espectros, en pocas palabras, es el quien los llama y si tiene medio de cerebro no creo que pare de hacerlo hasta que esté libre.

Aj: ¬w¬ y yo que pensé que eras de las que defendía la vida heal… ¿no crees que va un poco fuera de tu personaje el que nos digas técnicamente que matemos a jerico?

Heal: TnT antes la sola idea me hacía vomitar applejack ¿pero tienes una idea de cuantas veces he tenido que ver como mataban ya fuera espectro o ponis frente a mi? ¿has visto alguna vez como era que sorrow y elis dejaban a los ponis que interrogaban para poder sacarles información? (ok, comencé a preocuparme por el estado mental de la unicornio, cuando comenzó a reír mientras agarraba su cabeza con una muy loca sonrisa) ¡Tuve Que Pegar Patas Musculo Por Musculo Y Nervio Por Nervio, Tuve Que Cerrar Pechos Semi Abiertos, Cocer Piel Arrancada, Limpiar Quemaduras! ¡Incluso Tuve Que Re Injertar Testículos Por Amor A Celestia! ¡YO SIENDO UNA YEGUA TUVE QUE LITERALMENTE COCERLE DE VUELTA LOS HUEVOS A UN SEMENTAL TOTALMENTE DESCONOCIDO!

Aj: O_O amm v- vale heal ya entendimos tu punto, has tenido que hacer cosas bastante horribles.

Alter: O_O ¿solo que rayos estuvieron haciendo ustedes los ponis en estos últimos 9 meses?

Heal: TnT destripando ponis, exterminando ciudades, extinguiendo especies… dime algo horrible y es posible que ya lo hayamos hecho.

Twi: ¬_¬ heal deja los dramas que tampoco es para tanto… solo estuvimos haciendo lo necesario para recuperar nuestras vidas alter así como cualquiera lo haría.

Alter: agg, respeto eso twilight, no tenía pensado el criticarlas por ello.

Aj: hey twi, ¿no crees que sea una buena idea llamar a celestia? En caso de que este cerca ella podría fácilmente echarnos un casco con el problema de allá afuera.

Twi: ¬.¬ applejack apenas ayer fue que la llamamos, no veo muy posible que ya esté cerca… pero bien podría ser una buena idea dejarle saber la situación actual… pero la radio la deje en mis alforjas applejack y si mal no recuerdo, las alforjas las dejamos en la habitación que antes zecora nos había prestado.

Zecora: ah de ser así están aquí mismo entonces, (hasta yo la mire extrañada por ese comentario) ¬_¬ applejack no es mucho el espacio que tenemos y mucho menos son las comodidades de las que podemos disfrutar, así que tanto alter como yo vimos apropiado el dejarles nuestra habitación para que descansaran.

Aj: agg supongo entonces que debo de agradecerles y a la vez disculparme, después de todo este es el sitio donde ambos descansan.

Alter: no hay de que disculparse applejack, y más bien debería de ser yo quien agradeciera… (alter dio un chasquido molesto) tch, de no haber sido por su amiga, quizás sería yo el que estuviera allí tendido o aun peor, ya no caminaría junto a mi pueblo… y gracias a que ustedes dos decidieron luchar allá detrás, también fueron muchas las vidas de mi pueblo que lograron salvarse… aun esto simplemente no es suficiente para pagar la deuda que tengo con todas ustedes.

Twi: no hay tal deuda alter, (twilight le dio una pequeña sonrisa a alter que sinceramente tranquilizaba a quien la mirara) solo hicimos todo lo que podíamos para ayudar a un amigo en problemas, estoy segura que si tú nos vieras a nosotras en tu situación, también nos hubieras ayudado.

Alter: twilight… … (alter suspiro sin poder mantenerle el contacto a twilight) me temo que antes de conocerlas, no hubiera estado tan seguro de haberlo hecho… no te aseguro que hubiera expuesto mi vida o la de mi pueblo por unos simples extraños tal como ustedes lo hicieron, eh allí una razón más por la que me siento en deuda con ustedes.

A zecora no le tomo mucho el dar con nuestras alforjas ya que cada una tenía como dije nuestras marcas, y al traerlas busque entre las alforjas de twilight por la radio.

Una vez la encontré, la encendí y llame para ver si alguna de las princesas contestaba, pero por esta vez no hubo contacto, a pesar de llamar varias veces en ningún momento ellas respondieron, twilight se lo atribuyó al hecho de que estábamos bajo tierra, y sinceramente esa se oía como la posibilidad más lógica en ese momento así que lo dejamos hasta allí.

Alter había tenido razón en algo de lo que dijo, sinceramente, tanto twilight como yo también estábamos agotadas, zecora nos hizo el favor de encargarse de la pequeña alfis, mientras que twilight y yo nos recostamos en el suelo y heal por otro lado, si tuvo que acostarse a un lado de rainbow en la cama, a diferencia de nosotras dos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sobre un duro y frio suelo como lo era el de las cuevas… twilight y yo por otro lado, más bien considerábamos el poder recostarnos en el suelo como algo cómodo, ya que los últimos meses antes que ambas fuéramos rescatadas era ya una costumbre para nosotras el dormir colgadas de nuestros cascos… como sea, el caso es que ambas nos dormimos sin mucho problema.

… … … … … … … … … … … … .. .. … … … ... ... …

Al día siguiente cuando despertamos zecora nos había traído algo para rellenar nuestros estómagos, no era sinceramente mucho ya que solo era un poco de heno y algunas que otras plantas, pero en ningún momento nos esperábamos unos panqueques o algo así, así que todas le agradecimos y comimos tranquilamente nuestro desayuno.

El día comenzó luego del desayuno con un chequeo de parte de heal a la condición de rainbow, esta última aun le costaba respirar pero ahora sabía bien la razón, según heal, la condición de la pegaso se había estabilizado solo un poco más a comparación del ultimo día, esa fue una noticia que en verdad nos alegró oír tanto a twilight como a mí, pero aun así nos preocupaba el hecho de que rainbow no abría sus ojos y sinceramente, menos me calme cuando solo por curiosidad quite la manta que la cubría y vi que aun si vendaron gran parte de su cuerpo, aun así entre los vendajes logre distinguir algunas áreas moradas en su cuerpo… obviamente twilight me pregunto y yo no le tape nada a mi amiga, sea como sea heal nos aseguró que el color se iría con el tiempo así que solo nos quedó el suspirar y dejar las cosas así.

Avanzado un poco el día zecora se apareció en donde estábamos nosotras y me lleve una linda sorpresa al ver a alfis caminar detrás de ella, la pequeña cebrilla estaba en verdad decaída, pero aun así, al vernos a twilight y a mi sonrió y corrió para abrazarnos y agradecernos por salvarla… creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí más contenta de haber hecho algo que en ese momento, sinceramente eso fue algo que me alegro por completo el día y creo que no fui la única, ya que twi estaba visiblemente sonrojada cuando alfis le agradeció.

Según entendí de lo que nos contó zecora, los tíos de alfis no habían sobrevivido, razón por la cual la potra estaba tan decaída, pero como zecora nos dijo, no tardo en encontrar a una pareja de cebras que estaban dispuestas a velar por ella así que no iba a ser necesario que ninguna de nosotras se encargara de cuidarla… admito que a la vez que me alivio un poco, también me entristeció ya que la idea de velar por la pequeña no se oía tan mal después de verla por segunda vez.

Más avanzado el día después de la visita de alfis, alter entro en a la habitación y le pidió a twilight lanzar el hechizo que antes había mencionado nos permitiría dar un vistazo a las afueras de la cueva… sinceramente aun yo me sorprendí cuando a diferencia de los hechizos que normalmente usaba, esta vez desde debajo de ella se comenzó a expandir un anillo lleno de runas con la marca de twilight dibujada en el centro… eso asusto a algunas de las cebras presentes, pero igual ella continuo y al poco su cuerno brillo y de el salió disparado un rayo fregadamente enorme que para nuestra sorpresa, no derrumbo la caverna, si no que más bien hizo que todo el material solido en el camino del rayo y poco más de sus alrededores simplemente se desapareciera… 0.o en verdad pensé que había desintegrado el techo con ese ataque, pero una piedra al techo que revoto donde debía de estar el mismo me saco la duda.

Con la desaparición repentina del techo aparte, lo que miramos fuera no era nada alentador, heal al parecer había tenido razón al comentar que debíamos de deshacernos de la cebra, ya que entre lo que mirábamos solo podíamos ver un fregado ejército de esas cosas arrastrándose por la superficie eh incluso por sobre los árboles que teníamos a la vista… sinceramente creo que tome la mejor decisión al haber sellado el túnel de entrada.

Como se viera estaba más que descartada la idea de poder salir fuera de momento, así que twilight termino el hechizo cuando alter se lo pidió, y no tuvo la necesidad de llamar su elemento ya que era imposible salir sin morir de momento.

Je… luego fue que vino la parte a la que yo más quería llegar, la hora de tratar con el bastardo que ocasiono todo esto.

Tanto twilight, como heal y yo seguimos a alter por la red de cuevas hasta que llegamos a una en particular bastante alejada del resto, cuando entramos tuve a la vista a ese bastardo, estaba tirado en el suelo visiblemente golpeado y con sus patas y cascos atados con una soga, además de ello dos cebras más estaban en la entrada armadas con lanzas y estas no le despegaban la vista.

Alter: (miro a las dos cebras de guardia) descansen, a partir de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de él… (esas cebras asintieron y salieron sin más, por otra parte, alter se acerco a donde estaba tirado jerico y lo sentó en sus cuartos traseros solo para golpearlo en el rostro volviéndolo a tumbar) esa fue por intentar matarme bastardo.

Jerico: (el muy bastardo se rio un poco aun tirado en el suelo) t- tan adorable como siempre ¿no alter?

Alter: y de hecho lo estoy siendo bastardo, de ser por mi sabes que esta conversación no estaría pasando, pero mis amigas ponis de aquí me dieron algunos puntos que llamaron mi atención… (alter se levanto por sobre el mirándolo con asco) la cosa va a ser así jerico, mis amigas aquí están más que dispuestas a molerte vivo por lo que le hiciste a su amiga la pegaso cian, y yo estoy más que dispuesto a dejar que lo hagan… así que o respondes ahora o respondes una vez que ellas jueguen contigo… tu decides como será.

Jerico: ¿tan cobarde que ahora le dejas el trabajo sucio a unas simples ponis alter?

Alter: ¬_¬ no exactamente, algo me dice que ni todo lo que te podría hacer en mi ira se compararía a lo que ellas planean hacerte así que las dejare ser.

Oh y vaya que alter no estaba jugando con eso, al parecer esta cebra nos estaba subestimando por la manera de ser que teníamos antes los ponis, algo que sinceramente era el error más estúpido que un ser pensante podía cometer.

Es cierto que ninguna de nosotras éramos asesinas despiadadas que no sentían nada al arrebatar una vida… pero no por ello al menos yo no era capaz de causarle mil infiernos de dolor a alguien antes de matarlos… ¿tendría noches de malos sueños por eso? Si, pero ni eso me importaba en ese momento, ya que ese bastardo cometió el error de herir de muerte a una de mis más grandes amigas.

Aj: (mire un momento a twilight) twi, fíjalo con tu magia, que no sea capaz de moverse, heal te encargare el evitar que muera antes de tiempo.

La cebra sonrió confiada al ver que me acercaba a ella, pero muy pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando la magia de twilight lo fijo al suelo de sus 4 patas y yo pise una de sus patas con mi casco, poco a poco comencé a hacer presión en ella y los gritos de la cebra fueron cada vez en aumento mientras que poco a poco su pata comenzó a ceder, escuche como los huesos resentían de la presión y luego de un momento el hueso partido y aun así seguí presionando hasta que aplaste aun su carne dejando su pata no más gruesa que una herradura, la cebra daba gritos tras grito por el dolor mientras se retorcía, pero twilight a pesar de no estarlo disfrutando, hizo como le pedí que hiciera y lo mantuvo.

Pase a la segunda pata y repetí el proceso, jerico en medio de su dolor comenzó a insultarme y a decirme hasta del mal que me iba a morir, pero eso solo hizo que tuviera aún más ganas de continuar, no fue hasta que las patas y los cascos de la cebra las aplane que en algún punto que pare y la mire como el parasito que lo consideraba en ese momento.

Aj: cometiste un muy grave error al intentar atacarnos jerico, puede que los ponis antes hubiéramos sido conocidos por nuestra amabilidad, pero los tiempos oscuros no solo los sufrieron las cebras, eso puedo asegurártelo por experiencia personal.

Jerico: (la cebra me miro patéticamente llorando) b- bas…

No lo deje terminar cuando le di un buen golpe en la mejilla que de hecho le tiro algunos dientes, luego siguió un golpe ascendente al mentón que hizo aun al agarre de twi ceder y lo mando contra una de las paredes de la cueva, antes que cayera al suelo le di un golpe con todo en el pecho que me dejo escuchar perfectamente como algunas de sus costillas se quebraron y claro esta termine con el rostro manchado con algo de sangre.

Aj: (me limpie un poco la sangre que me cayó cerca de mis ojos, y para ahorrarme el trabajo de lavarlo, me quite el sombrero lanzándolo detrás de mi) ni lo sueñes jerico, aun no estoy satisfecha así que no te dejare cantar aun.

Twi: agg… aj no te sobre pases por favor, ya fueron 4 costillas que le rompiste con ese último golpe y recuerda que necesitamos de la información.

Aj: (al ver a esa cebra recostada a la pared apenas consciente solo me troné mis cascos para luego obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo) no te preocupes twi, heal está aquí así que ella puede encargarse de que no muera, y tendré un poco de cuidado para evitar que se vaya antes de tiempo también.

Coloque uno de mis cascos en el centro del pecho de la cebra y pude sentir de hecho unas cuantas de sus costillas rotas, pero aun tenia algunas intactas así que comencé a hacer presión poco a poco de nuevo, la cebra comenzó a chillar mientras intentaba arrastrarse fuera de mi agarre al intentar mover sus aplastadas patas, pero de nada le sirvió, poco a poco el resto de las costillas comenzaron a crujir y seguido de los gritos de la cebra, vino el sonido del resto de sus costillas rompiéndose, y aun si ahora la sangre simplemente no paraba de salir de la boca y hasta la nariz de la cebra, no deje de presionar hasta que sentí uno de sus pulmones estallar por la presión que ejercía sobre su pecho.

Solo en ese momento fue que pare y mire a heal… ella sinceramente no estaba muy contenta con esto y podía respetar eso, pero por ahora necesitábamos de su ayuda y ella no la negó, suspiro y el cuerpo de la cebra fue rodeada de su aura mágica, poco a poco pude ver como cada herida que le había provocado a esa cebra comenzó a sanar, la parte aplastada de sus patas volvieron a su estado inicial, pude ver como su pecho volvía a tomar forma a medida que las costillas se regeneraban y colocaban en la posición que debían, su boca paro de sangrar pero los dientes que le tire no volvieron a aparecer, solo sus encías habían sanado al parecer.

La cebra al parecer estaba en un estado de horror y shock, cada uno luchando por sobre acogerlo, pero su reacción una vez que heal termino fue levantarse para intentar huir… je, para algo estaba aquí yo ¿no? No termino de levantarse cuando le di de nuevo en la mandíbula terminándolo de levantar sobre sus patas traseras, también me levante sobre mis patas traseras y a ese le siguió un golpe a su hocico tirándole algunos otros dientes y aparte quebrando por completo su nariz, luego fue uno en el principio de su estómago partiendo las costillas bajas y vaciando sus pulmones de aire, le siguió un golpe a su cuello en el que escuche crujir su tráquea y para finalizar di una pequeña vuelta tomando impulso para patear su costado derecho quebrando cada costilla que tenía en ese lado.

La cebra cayo al suelo sufriendo aun para respirar, tomaba su cuello con sus cascos en un intento de ayudarse a respirar, ya que por su nariz no salía más que solo montones de sangre al igual que de su boca, era obvio que la sangre en ambas no lo dejaba respirar y el luchaba para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Alter: jamás en toda mi vida pensé que vería a un poni hacer algo así… (voltee a mirarlo a la vez que me limpiaba un poco la sangre que había caído en mi rostro, y de hecho alter me miraba en una mescla de sorpresa y hasta un poco de temor) y mucho menos pensé que vería a una de ustedes los elementos de la harmonía hacer tal cosa.

Aj: los tiempos cambian alter… nosotras lo aprendimos de la peor manera posible… heal tu parte.

Heal mordió su labio bajo mientras apartaba la vista, pero de nuevo comenzó a sanarlo.

Jerico: (la cebra, a pesar de estar luchando por su conciencia, me miro hecha ya un asco de lágrimas y sangre y apenas pudo escupir unas palabras que apenas si entendí) p- pie- piedad.

Sinceramente… solo me le quede mirando… piedad… … vaya palabra, no sé cuántas fueron las veces que mendigue por ella antes de que me diera cuenta de lo inútil que era el pronunciarlas… de hecho, cada vez que la pronunciaba las cosas solo se ponían mucho peor que antes de decirlas… lo vi y sinceramente una imagen mía se disparó en mi memoria… me vi a mí misma con mis cascos y patas aprisionados por grilletes de acero en una mesa de operaciones, vi como toda la piel de mi lomo había sido separada y mantenían la herida abierta al incrustar anzuelos en los bordes de la herida dejando expuesta toda mi columna vertebral… uno de esos ponis flotaba unas pinzas las cuales tenía incrustada en mi espina tomando una de mis vertebras y un bisturí que estaba a punto de cortar para sacar esa vertebra dejándome invalida para toda mi vida.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento, no era nada que pudiera describir con palabras, sinceramente llegue a anhelar la muerte para no tener que pasar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, recordé perfectamente como ese poni apretó mi vertebra y comenzó a jalarla haciéndome implorar una y otra y otra vez por piedad… pero lo único que recibí esa vez, fue que tomaran algo de wiski y lo vertieran por toda la herida que tenía antes de que ese bastardo de hecho sacara la vertebra de mi columna sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cortar los nervios primero con el bisturí.

El dolor que esa vez sentí fue simplemente demasiado, era una sensación que aun el día de hoy aun sigo recordando con total claridad… pase días atada a esa mesa de esa forma, fueron días que estuve en un constante dolor sin alivio alguno ya que aun después de sacar una de mis vertebras, esos bastardos seguían haciéndome sufrir ya que aun si tenía el lomo abierto, ellos se encargaron de que la sangre simplemente no saliera para que no muriera desangrad y claro está que también jugaban con mi interior al incluso llegar a rasparme los huesos… y si no eran esas bastardos, entonces de atormentarme se encargaban algunos de los insectos que se posaban en mi herida y yo no era capaz de hacer nada para hacer que se fueran.

Cuando cerraron la herida que me lanzaran a mi celda, yo no podía mover nada de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo… algo que sinceramente me había quebrado, con eso ellos habían logrado uno de sus objetivos que era el destrozarme, pero fue gracias a twilight que no cometí yo misma una locura y me quité la vida yo misma como quería hacerlo.

Twilight también había recientemente perdido su vista… de hecho, yo fui testigo de ello, yo vi cuando esos bastardos la tenían arrodillada, dos de ellos tomando uno de sus cascos y un tercero fue quien tomo una espada brillando en rojo por apenas sacarla de carbones encendidos, el bastardo se burló de ella y luego puso la espada a un lado de sus ojos quemando el rostro de twilight y haciéndola dar grito tras grito de agonía, twilight intento apartar su rostro pero un unicornio se encargó de inmovilizar su cabeza y poco a poco ese bastardo deslizo la espada por sobre los ojos de twilight cortando y quemando la herida… yo no pude en ese ocasión hacer nada por ella debido al hecho que estaba atada a esa mesa con el lomo abierto y apenas si viva.

Como sea, fue gracias a twilight, quien aun después de haber perdido la vista de la forma en que la perdió, no se dio por vencida y se mantuvo intentando llenarme de esperanzas que yo no cometí una locura, aun quería morir, después de todo mi vida estaba acabada ya, pero llegue a la conclusión que si moría no sería por mi casco, seria o en cascos de ellos o de vieja, pero fuera como fuera me llevaría todo lo que ellos querían de nosotras a la tumba.

Los días posteriores a eso, ellos intentaron con todo su ser hacerme hablar, pero a pesar de todo nunca les dirigí palabra alguna, de mí solo escuchaban mis gritos cuando me torturaban pero nada más… el primer mes luego que me sacaran mi vertebra no pude moverme para nada… agg… al segundo mes fue que ocurrió lo que aun sigo considerando un milagro, al segundo mes de alguna manera fui capaz de poco a poco recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo y con ello recupere también mis ganas de vivir, cuanto le agradecía a twilight por haberme hecho mantener tan si quiera un poco de esperanza en mí.

Vi a esa cebra, y luego me vi a mi cubierta de su sangre… me tuve que tomar un respiro… era… era cierto que odiaba a ese bastardo, por su culpa estuve a solo un pequeño paso de perder a rainbow… pero yo aún tenía algo de mi viejo ser, aún no había sido tragada por el odio al punto de que este me cegara de mis acciones… pero sobre todas las cosas… no quería ser como esos bastardos que habían robado ya tanto de mí.

Heal sano a la cebra y esta ni intento levantarse, solo se quedó recostada a la pared mientras lloraba mirándome aterrado y me imploraba piedad, avance hasta él parada sobre mis patas traseras, levante una de mis patas y patee la pared a un lado de la cabeza de esa cebra haciendo temblar toda la cueva en la que nos encontrábamos mientras miraba a esa cebra.

Aj: lo preguntare solo una vez cebra… ¿donde esta tu líder? ¿que te hicieron para que seas capaz de comandar a los espectros? ¿y donde está la puerta que por la que los espectros llegaron? si quieres que paremos, entonces responde a esto o de otra forma pienso seguir repitiendo el proceso hasta que te haga hablar.

Jerico: (la cebra cerro sus ojos mientras recostaba la cabeza a la pared visiblemente aliviada) n- nadie ha visto nunca al líder, los espectros se rigen por lo que las creaturas como el esqueleto azrael les dicen, son de hecho ellos quienes desde un principio han organizado cada ataque y cada movida hecha tanto por los espectros, como por los de la secta esa que los ponis hicieron, sé que hay un líder, pero a este solo lo han visto azrael y los suyos… soy capaz de comandar a los espectros por el trato que logre hacer con azrael, cuando escapábamos de la ciudad todo era un caos, en el momento que la ciudad cayo yo no estaba con el concejo de los ancianos si no con mi familia… logre hacer que mi familia escapara hasta el refugio, pero para hacerlo tuve que retener a esa cosa de llegar a ellos, jugo conmigo en todo sentido, no importa que hacía no lograba tan siquiera acercármele sin sentir que moriría y este solo me golpeaba evitando matarme mientras reía de mí, llegados a un punto él estaba a punto de matarme y solté unas palabras de lo más estúpidas.

La cebra se tomó un momento para respirar y de hecho intentar calmar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

Jerico: 'hare cualquier cosa, pero no me mates'… … como un completo cobarde le dije eso y ese bastardo lo tomo literal, me hizo hacer un pacto con él a cambio de perdonar mi vida y la de mi familia, yo vendería a mi pueblo, le diría todo cuanto se dijera entre los ancianos y todo cuanto el líder planeara y a cambio el me daría poder para defenderme si llegaban a descubrirme y perdonaría nuestras vidas… por los últimos meses fue eso lo que estuve haciendo, uno de los espectros era el intermediario que usaba para reportarle todo a azrael.

Aj: (lo mire un buen rato, hasta el momento sabía que la cebra había sido honesta, solo faltaba una última pregunta y era la que más me interesaba que respondiera) donde está la puerta.

Jerico: (la cebra me miro aterrada) no sé exactamente el lugar s- señorita poni porque nunca en mi vida escuche de él, pero sé que fue al otro continente que está pasando el mar.

Aj: 0_o ¿continente pasando el mar? (ok mire a nuestra alicornio sabionda) ¿acaso esa cosa existe twilight?

Twi: umm (la aludida se llevó la punta de su ala al mentón) si mal no recuerdo… creo que si existe uno applejack, pero nosotros aquí no disponemos de mucha información de él, ambos continentes son extraños entre sí, ni nosotros sabemos de ellos ni ellos saben de nosotros, no sé exactamente la razón de esto pero lo que se, solo lo sé por los libros de la colección personal de la princesa que me hizo jurar que a nadie más se los mostraría.

Aj: O_O dulce celestia… ¿ósea que hay toda una tierra que es totalmente desconocida para todos nosotros? ¬w¬ ¿solo como rayos te has contenido de volar hasta allá todos estos años twilight?

Twi: (ok de hecho la alicornio se sonrojo y se tapó un poco con su ala) amm de hecho si lo intente… TnT pero la princesa celestia me cacho y me dio el regaño de mi vida por intentarlo, dijo algo de que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, solo terminaría muriendo ahogada si intentaba volar hasta allá debido a la extrema distancia desde el nuestro hasta allá, y me pidió ¬_¬ 'amablemente'… que no lo volviera a intentar jamás.

Ok, estalle de lo lindo en risas al igual que heal ante esta información y twilight solo termino gruñendo un poco mientras se cruzaba de cascos molesta.

Heal: jajaja ¡esa si suena como la twilight que todos conocemos!

Aj: uff, -u- y que lo digas, ya necesitaba reírme un rato… en fin… (me calme un poco y mire a alter señalando a la cebra detrás de mi) que harás con el alter.

Alter: sinceramente pensé que lo matarías applejack.

Aj: pensaba hacerlo, pensaba sinceramente aplastarlo en cada sentido y luego matarlo… (no pude evitar el mirar a twilight y sonreír un poco al ver su rostro preocupado) pero recordé algo muy importante alter… no soy un monstruo y tengo una querida amiga que le hubiera roto el corazón si llegara a convertirme en uno.

Alter: (la cebra me miro en verdad impresionado, pero luego solo rio un poco y me dio algunas palmadas en el hombro) en verdad los ponis nunca dejan de sorprender ¿eh? Ustedes pueden ir a descansar applejack, ya nosotros nos encargaremos de tratar con je…

Alter no termino de hablar cuando todos fuimos atraídos por un grito que dio jerico, cuando vimos hacia él, sinceramente no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, la cebra comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho y para nuestra entera extrañeza, comenzó a sangrar de cada orificio posible de su cuerpo, aun sus ojos se habían notablemente llenado de sangre y no tardaron en salir de su lugar, cuando vimos toda la parte media de jerico contraerse cada vez más y más hasta que su cadera quedo del grosor de un pequeño anillo para cuerno… solo unos momentos después la cebra fue partida a la mitad quedando todo su interior desparramado por el suelo.

Twi: ¡Applejack Alter Que Rayos Pasa!

Sinceramente, tanto alter como yo mirábamos a twilight para luego mirarnos a nosotros y era obvio que ninguno de nosotros sabia como responderle a la alicornio… pero por otro lado, si notamos a la unicornio de nuestro grupo mirar en horror, pero no perdida como nosotros a el cuerpo de la cebra.

Heal: así que… a esto se referían esos dos.

Aj: h- heal… ¿acaso fuiste tu quien hizo esto?

Heal: (la unicornio me miro un poco molesta) yo no sería capaz de tal cosa applejack… es… es solo que recuerdo a sorrow y a elis mencionar algo de esto, ellos una vez mencionaron que el destino de todos cuanto hacían tratos con los espectros era la muerte… pensé que lo decían por el hecho de que ellos serían quienes los matarían, pero ahora no creo que lo dijeran con ese sentido.

Twi: ¿a- acaso jerico murió?

Aj: así es twilight… acaba de ser partido en dos de la nada.

Twi se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse, pero estiro uno de sus cascos hacia adelante mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, logro tocarlo con su casco y para nuestra entera extrañeza envolvió el cuerpo con su magia, ninguno quiso interrumpir lo que fuera que hiciera, pero estuvo un buen rato en ello.

Twi: Dulce celestia… (twi abrió sus ojos en verdad impresionada) una… una maldición, lo que jerico le llamo un trato fue en verdad una maldición, el que jerico nos hablara de ello debió de ser el detonante para que esta entrara en acción y lo asesinara.

Aj: O_O guao… para allí la carreta terroncito, creo haberte escuchado mil veces decir que las maldiciones y esas cosas no existían.

Twi: p- parece que me equivoque ¿bien? Yo tampoco lo sé todo applejack.

Alter: agg… sea como sea, ustedes 3 vayan a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante.

Como alter dijo, las tres decidimos retirarnos hasta la habitación de alter y zecora, dentro nos encontramos con zecora quien estaba cambiando los vendajes a rainbow, según nos dijo zecora ella aún no había despertado.

Solo nos quedó suspirar un poco decaídas al ver el estado de nuestra amiga y nos recostamos por la habitación descansando.

* * *

0.0 hay mama, perdon por la tardanza pero es que estuve un poquitin ocupado por un lado... ¬_¬ y por el otro ahora le estoy intentando meter al dibujo pero no me va tan bien en eso ultimo, TnT aun me falta muuucho trecho por recorrer en ello, ¬_¬ puedo hacer un dibujo de lo que se les venga en gana pero simples, solo arte de lineas y coloreado basico, pero mandamen sombras, brillos y fondos y pos me mandas al diablo.

en fin... 0u0 gracias Nightmare blake por el aviso, 0.o en verdad que jamas me di cuenta de ese error, tuve uno parecido antes pero fue por los caps 40 o los 50, no lo recuerdo... en fin, 0u0 muchas gracias y espero sigas disfrutando del fic.


	123. Nunca nos quedariamos de casco cruzados

Cap 123: Nunca nos quedariamos de casco cruzados.

Los primeros días pasaron y sinceramente las cosas no mejoraban en el refugio de las cebras, luego de que la cebra jerico muriera, fue cierto que la cantidad de espectros fuera se redujo, del millardo que antes había no permanecían ni la mitad de ellos, pero aun así la cantidad era aplastante.

Twi y aun yo nos ofrecimos para ir fuera y acabar con los restantes, pero fue el mismísimo alter quien nos lo prohibió, la razón al menos de mi ofrecimiento era porque sinceramente me sentía responsable por la situación actual, después de todo fue mi idea el cerrar la única salida de la cueva y cada vez que miraba la miseria que todos nos estábamos llevando a la boca, mi corazón comenzaba a apretujarse.

Era bastante cierto que mi movida había salvado vidas, pero si no hacíamos algo pronto, seria también la que traería la muerte a todos dentro del refugio.

Habíamos intentado varias veces contactar con las princesas en busca de ayuda, pero cada esfuerzo provo ser en vano, la profundidad en la que estábamos era al parecer demasiada para que la magia de la radio atravesara la capa de tierra sobre nosotros… y para aliviar aún menos mis preocupaciones, rainbow aún no había despertado.

Teníamos calculados cerca de 4 días ya bajo tierra de las veces que twi ejecuto su hechizo para revisar la superficie, y en todo ese tiempo, nuestra pegaso de cabellos arcoíris no había abierto sus ojos, normalmente no me preocuparía tanto, ya que en casos así estaríamos en un hospital suplido y el cuerpo de rainbow aun si ella estuviera inconsciente, seria mantenido nutrido por sueros y otros suplementos para evitar la desnutrición y deshidratación, pero nada de eso estaba a nuestro alcance en esos momentos.

Heal estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener a rainbow, pero la unicornio no la había estado teniendo fácil con el tratarla a ella, y a todas las otras cebras que aun convalecían en el refugio… ¿en resumen? Nuestra situación apestaba.

Aj: Twilight… hay que hacer algo ya (en ese momento, yo me encontraba junto a twilight en la habitación de alter y de zecora, twilight estaba recostada en la cama junto a rainbow con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de la pegaso, según entendí el oír sus latidos era algo que la calmaba, yo estaba recostada a la cama mirando al techo intentando exprimir mi cerebro por alguna idea, y heal estaba de momento dormida) sé que alter no quiere que corramos más riesgos, pero algo tiene que a ver en nuestro repertorio que podamos intentar.

Twi: sé que estas preocupada aj, pero una carga frontal como sugieres no está en nuestras posibilidades… si algo nos llegara a pasar, no solo perderíamos la oportunidad de ganar esta guerra, si no que la única esperanza de supervivencia de alter y su gente también se esfumaría, es obvio que aun sin nosotras las princesas los ayudaría, pero sin nosotras no tendrían forma de contactar con ellas.

Aj: ¬_¬ no hablo de un ataque frontal twilight, ya capté el mansaje de que siguen siendo demasiados aun para nosotras dos, pero algo tiene que haber que podamos intentar… ¿Qué tal si en vez de luchar salimos, creas un escudo que nos proteja mientras corremos hasta algún lugar seguro y enlazas el portal de aquí con el de ese lugar?

Twi: puedo crear el escudo y soportar sus ataques hasta alejarnos de todos aj, (sonrió un poco decaída) pero si hiciéramos eso necesitaríamos dejar la base expuesta al alejarnos del portal, ya que no podría cerrarlo o perderíamos el enlace con el extremo que quedara aquí.

AJ: TnT ¿Por qué la magia tenía que ser tan complicada?

Twi: jiji, 0u0 porque si no, no sería para unicornios… (bueno, eso fue algo que ciertamente me saco una buena carcajada, al fin y al cabo siempre he dicho eso… ¬_¬ los unicornios son todos unos complicados) pero bueno, eso aparte, es cierto que aún hay algo que podemos hacer que no involucra un enfrentamiento directo, podría ser nuestro boleto de salida.

Aj: ¡Esas sí que son buenas noticias terroncito! ¬u¬ ¿Por qué no empezaste por allí? Bueno da igual, ¿Qué tienes planeado twi?

Twi: (la alicornio levanto su cabeza del pecho de rainbow y me sonrió bien grandote) pues contactar con las princesas (yyy -n- hasta allí llego mi entusiasmo) ¬_¬ antes que lo digas, sé que estos últimos días hemos estado intentándolo sin éxito, pero tenía pensado más bien salir, crear una barrera alrededor de la salida y aprovechar el momento para hacer la llamada, (se rio un poco volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de rainbow) así hasta si estas aburrida podrías ir y patear algunos traseros.

Aj: ¬n¬ no lo digo por estar aburrida twilight, es que en verdad estoy preocupada por toda esta situación en la que nos metimos.

Twi: jeje -u- lo sé, era jugando aj, pero el caso es que ese es el único plan viable que se me ocurre.

Aj: hey ahora que lo pienso… ¬_¬ ¿Por qué rayos no lo mencionaste antes que alter me regañara por mi plan de luchar?… dudo mucho que apenas se te ocurriera.

Twi: amm… (ok, -_- de hecho, la alicornio se puso toda nerviosa) es queee… amm… uuu no quería tumbarte tu momento de inspiración aj.

Aj: ¬n¬ estabas aburrida y querías reírte un rato de como alter me estaba regañando… (la mire con una cuestionadora ceja levantada) ¿No es verdad?

Twi: ¬.¬ bueno aja me atrapaste, si quiera reír un rato… pero también fue por que intentaba pensar en el hechizo de barrera que usaría.

Aj: agg… -_- en fin, vamos por alter.

Twi: ¿Huh? (mire a ella quien de hecho estaba un poco extrañada) umm… es raro.

Aj: O-o ¿Pasa algo?

Twi: pues no lo sé realmente… (twi termino pegando su oreja al pecho de rainbow) es solo que de por si, las pulsaciones de rainbow habían sido un poco aceleradas, pero de la nada se aceleraron aún más y noto su cuerpo un poco más tenso que hace unos momentos… 0-o ¿Deberíamos despertar a heal para que la revise por si acaso no vaya a ser algo malo?

¿?: ugg… es normal que me ponga así, si nada más despertar tengo a una alicornio pervertida encima de mí que no deja mi cosita en paz cada que mueve sus alas.

Dulce… celestia… de escucharla me levante de golpe mirando a la cama y una verdadera sonrisa me nació al momento de verla.

\- ¡Rainbow! - tanto twilight como yo gritamos su nombre mientras que ambas nos lanzamos a abrazarla sin poder contener nuestra emoción.

Rainbow: también me alegro de verlas chicas, TnT pero su amor duele como no tienen una idea.

Amm bueno, tanto twilight como yo reímos un poco apenadas y la soltamos con cuidado, rainbow ciertamente no tenía buena cara al despertar, pero me preocupe aún más cuando intento mover su casco izquierdo y dio un fuerte grito mientras tomaba su hombro con su casco sano y las lágrimas se le escaparon a la pegaso.

Twi: ¡R- Rainbow tranquila! ¡A- Aun no debes moverte!

Heal: agg… y tú tampoco deberías estar descansando encima de ella twilight, sé que te preocupa pero te he dicho mil veces que eso podría lastimarla, (apenas es que note el hecho de que nuestro grito había despertado a heal, quien de momento frotaba sus ojos) pero twilight tiene razón rainbow, aun no debes de moverte para nada.

La pegaso solo asintió sin abrir sus ojos, por otra parte, heal al terminar de despertarse se levantó de donde estaba acostada y se dirigió a la cama con rainbow, twilight y yo nos apartamos para darle a heal espacio y ella sin dudarlo comenzó a revisarla.

Rainbow: h- heal… (la pegaso técnicamente gimió del dolor mientras intentaba en lo posible no moverse) me… me duele demasiado todo el cuerpo.

Heal: agg… (ella solo pudo sonreírle con pesar) lo sé rainbow, tu estado en estos momentos es bastante delicado, logramos salvar tu vida, pero me temo que tu daño interno es muy extenso… (heal frustrada modio uno de sus labios) en otras circunstancias no te dejaría despertar aun rainbow y obviamente si lo si lo hiciera, te mantendría al menos un 70% sedada, pero me temo que no tenemos acceso a dichos medicamentos y mi magia de momento esta seca… cuanto lo siento rainbow.

Rainbow: (la pegaso, a pesar de su obvio dolor le dio un intento de sonrisa) d- descuida… he- heal… aguantare… no te… no te sientas… ¡AAAHHHH!

Rainbow sin poder respaldar lo dicho, dio un grito lleno de dolor mientras se abrazaba a si misma con su casco sano, heal reacciono por reflejo ante el grito de rainbow y uso su magia para intentar aliviar el dolor de rainbow, pero su esfuerzo era algo notable ya que a solo unos segundos de activar su magia se agarró su cabeza en una mueca de dolor.

Solo en ese momento mire a twilight y era oficial… el tiempo de las yeguas pacientes se había acabado.

Ambas nos levantamos de donde estábamos fuera de la cama y nos despedimos tanto de heal como de rainbow caminando a la puerta, una vez fuera le pase mi cola a twilight quien no tardo en morderla y ambas nos pusimos en marcha a la sala del trono donde tenía que estar alter en esos momentos.

Habíamos ido tantas veces ya en ese poco tiempo que me familiarice con los laberinticos pasillos de esa cueva, así que no necesitamos de un guía ni de preguntar direcciones para llegar a la cámara donde la cebra tenía que estar.

Como pensábamos, dentro estaba alter reunido con el concejo de ancianos y los guerreros de más renombre de la tribu todos discutiendo acerca del mismo tema que nosotras antes, el cómo salir vivos de esta.

¿?: líder no podemos seguir de esta forma, tenemos por amor a los dioses que tomar acciones ya.

Alter: ¿Y que sugieres ted? ¿Seguir el plan suicida de applejack y lanzar a dos ponis y cuando mucho uno de nuestros menos cansados guerreros contra no menos de 600 de esas cosas?... (la cebra de antes no respondió, solo cerro el pico y mordió sus labios) para eso estamos reunidos ted, para pensar en el qué hacer.

Aj: ¬.¬ que sepas que no sería la primera vez que los ponis hacemos algo como eso, unos amigos nuestros se podría decir que sacaron la pajilla corta durante un ataque a gran escala a nuestra ciudad… yyy tuvieron que quedarse fuera en el campo de batalla ellos solos frente a todo el ejército de creaturas que asediaban la ciudad, -_- fueron horas hasta que lograron ayudarlos y cuando lo hicieron los cadáveres alrededor de esos dos según nuestras princesas eran cientos… ¬_¬ y aun yo me la visto en peores… ¿Tienes tan siquiera una idea de lo difícil que es luchar contra 30 lobos oscuros de esos y sobrevivir, cuando apenas estas recuperando la movilidad de tus patas traseras luego de que te arranquen una vértebra de la columna? -n- porque yo si tengo una idea de lo difícil que es… ¬n¬ esa vez sobreviví solo de milagro ya que justo cuando solo me faltaba uno, mis patas no me reaccionaron y esa cosa me clavo sus dientes en el cuello, cosa que aproveche para atravesar su cabeza con mi espada para acabarlo.

Twi: O_O ¿Eso en verdad paso?

Aj: -_- see, fue una de esas veces que nos separaron para darnos tratamiento especial a ambas.

Alter: -n- enserio que los ponis son anormales.

Zecora: (ella termino riendo un poco nerviosa) siii… antes había dicho algo parecido, pero era en otro sentido.

Alter: agg ¬_¬ como sea, ¿Qué las trae a ambas aquí? Dudo sinceramente que fuera solo a presumirnos sus anormalidades.

Twi: y tienes razón alter, no estoy interesada en presumir de las cosas que hemos hecho en los últimos meses, solo veníamos a informarte que haremos nuestra movida ahora.

Alter: (ahora sí que la cebra se había levantado molesto de su silla, pero basto con que zecora lo tocara para que se calmara solo un poco) twilight ya eso lo discutimos, no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que alguna poni o cebra ponga una sola pata fuera de este sitio con tantas de esas cosas afuera.

Twi: lo se… pero las cosas cambiaron alter… (twi le sonrió con algo de pesar) nuestra amiga despertó y su dolor no es algo que simplemente podamos ignorar, sé que te preocupas por nuestra seguridad y la de tu gente, pero te aseguro que no haremos nada arriesgado como un ataque frontal.

Aj: (¬.¬ eso ultimo, la alicornio del mal esa lo dijo riendo) claro, búrlate de la poni granjera su real majestad.

Twi: jeje… °u° bueno ya, el caso es que solo saldremos a hacer la llamada a las demás princesas, en estos momentos esa es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí vivos.

Ted: (una de las cebras que debía de ser parte de los guerreros de la tribu miro bastante serio a alter) líder… yo no veo problema alguno con su plan.

Twi: um um… (twi sonreía mientras negaba con su cabeza) lo siento, pero por esta vez voy a tener que ser irrespetuosa alter, ted, zecora y el resto de los ancianos y guerreros… pero como dije en un principio, solo veníamos a informar de nuestra movida, no a pedir permiso para llevarla a cabo.

Alter estaba en verdad por explotar y aun yo sabía que no era para menos, después de todo estábamos en parte pisoteando su autoridad cuando él nos había estado tratando lo mejor que las condiciones actuales se lo permitían, pero justo antes que alter estallara, zecora intervino.

Zecora: Twilight, sé que también eres una gobernante, pero aquí tu autoridad no vale y me temo que estas siendo demasiado irrespetuosa con mi pueblo.

Twi: lo se zecora… agg… (las orejas de twi cayeron mientras ella suspiraba apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas) es por eso que me disculpe antes, sé que estamos siendo groseras, pero estamos hablando de rainbow zecora… no puedo en verdad solo sentarme y ver su sufrimiento sin hacer nada para aliviarlo cuando sé que hay algo que puedo intentar… esto no lo hago como una princesa zecora, esto lo hago como una poni desesperada por ayudar a una amiga en necesidad.

Alter aun después de oír a twilight no se calmaba en lo más mínimo, y siendo sincera, hasta yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero me aguante de sacar mi elemento solo para no empeorar las cosas, TnT sinceramente como quería estar en el lugar de twilight en ese momento.

Twi: agg… (twi dio un largo suspiro antes de voltearse a donde estaba) aj, vámonos a la sala común, está cerca de la entrada así que es más conveniente para nosotros estar cerca de ella en el momento que las princesas lleguen.

Ah rayos… me trague los nervios y le pase mi cola a twilight antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Alter: esperen… (ante la profunda voz de la cebra me voltee a mirar a alter lo más seria que pude aparentar) agg… si no puedo pararlas, entonces no dejare que vayan solas…. (alter volvió a suspirar y para nuestra enorme sorpresa camino hasta pasarnos) yo iré con ustedes, si tienen éxito en su plan entonces mi pueblo será el mayor beneficiado.

Temper: ¡mi líder! (alter se detuvo a mirar a ese bastardo) ¡me ofrezco como voluntario para apoyarlo!

Aj: ¡Y Yo Me Ofrezco Para Hacer Un Tapete De Cebra Alter! (y vaya que me gane unas cuantas miradas, pero por una vez eso no me importo) ¡No Tengo Ningún Problema Con Ninguna Otra Cebra, Pero Jamás Pienso Confiar Mi Cola A Ese Asqueroso Bastardo Alter! (mire a esa cebra y no me guarde para nada mi enojo contra él) ¿Crees bastardo que ya se nos olvidó toda la sarta de mierdas que soltaste en la entrada? Que ¿De repente dejamos de ser unas impostoras de las que sus padres deberían de sentir vergüenza solo porque vivimos nuestros propios infiernos? Jódete temper, no necesito ni tu ayuda ni tus disculpas.

Twi: (twi me miro un poco dolida) aj… creo…

Aj: ¡No twilight, esos bastardos que nos capturaron ni con todas sus torturas lograron que fuera contra mi elemento, mucho menos voy a empezar a traicionar mis creencias por esa cebra! (rayos, es que la sola idea de tenerlo cerca me hacía enojar, pero tuve que tomarme un buen respiro para calmarme, después de todo mi enojo no era contra twilight) esa cebra no me agrada ni un pelo y jamás lo va a hacer… si alter quiere ayudarnos bien, pero no me pidas que confié en una serpiente disfrazada como esa porque no lo hare.

Alter: tch… (alter dio un chasquido molesto minando a esa cebra) temper y todos los demás se quedarán aquí, como antes dije iré yo y solo yo.

Alter salió por la puerta esta vez siendo seguido por mí y por twilight quien volvió a morder mi cola y me siguió.

La caminata a la sala principal fue en verdad callada, ninguno de los tres decía nada… pero fui en verdad sincera allá detrás, nada de lo que dije era mentira así que no me arrepentía de lo que dije.

Twi: agg… (no fue hasta que twi suspiro que ese silencio fue roto) lamento que en verdad te sientas de esa forma aj.

AJ; no hay de que disculparse twilight, fue ese bastardo el boca floja, no tú.

Twi: si, pero no me gusta el saber que una de mis amigas guarda tanto rencor dentro de sí, me siento en parte responsable de eso ya que fue en parte mi idea el que nosotras viniéramos hasta aquí.

Alter: tengo entendido que temper y ustedes tuvieron un no tan agradable encuentro cuando llegaron ¿Cierto? (ambas asentimos) ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que el tarado les dijo para que tengan tanto desagrado por él? Fui informado de la discusión más no de lo dicho en ella.

Aj: tch… (di un chasquido molesta de solo recordarlo) alter, el bastardo se burló de nosotras con algo que no debió… cambiamos un montón con respecto a nuestras yo de hace unos meses, pero el cambio no fue voluntario, ¿En verdad crees que me gusta el verme a un espejo y observar la manera como termine?... sufrimos alter, más de una docena de veces estuve a solo un respiro de morir e incluso vi a twi a punto de estarlo, no fue agradable y no me enorgullece el estado en el que todas terminamos… acepto que el bastardo hubiera dudado de nosotras ya que aun a mí me es difícil aceptar mi estado, pero ese bastardo no tenía tan siquiera una razón para burlarse de todo cuanto nosotras sufrimos… eso es algo que no pienso perdonar.

Alter: entiendo… (alter siguió caminando, pero note una mirada un poco culpable en el) agg… entonces no puedo pedirte que lo perdones applejack, entiendo tus razones de actuar… (la cebra sonrió un poco triste) sé que no me lo creerán pero realmente temper es un buen chico, solo que es demasiado joven.

Aj: ¬_¬ yo también soy joven alter, apenas tengo 27 ¿sabes?

Alter: O_O ¿Ve- Veintisiete? ¡Por las diosas son hasta más jóvenes que yo!

Aj: ¬u¬ hey que tampoco es para tanta sorpresa, sé que no lo aparentamos, pero la mayor de todas es rarity que tiene 29… pero mi punto es que su edad no es excusa para la forma en que actuó… no me pidas que lo perdone así como así porque no pienso hacerlo alter.

Alter: agg… ¿Qué hay de ti twilight?

Twi: (bueno, admito que me dio risa mirarla de cachetes inflados) no te diré que estoy muy contenta con su comportamiento, después de todo sí que me dolieron sus palabras alter, agg, el que terminara ciega no fue por un placer mío, lo hice por defender a mi familia y amigos… que se burlara de mi por ello no me agrado… agg… … pero aun así estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo... … ¬_¬ aunque me llevara un bueeen rato el hacerlo sinceramente.

Alter: ¬_¬ es que en verdad le voy a dar el regaño de su vida a temper luego.

Twi: 0.o ¿De casualidad es parte de tu familia alter? Porque pareces en verdad muy preocupado por el y el por ti, de solo escuchar que vendrías el de inmediato se ofreció.

Alter: bueno, no es exactamente de mi familia, pero si lo considero como tal… aun antes de la guerra esta temper termino bajo los cuidados de mi padre y se hizo uno más de nosotros, lo aprecio como si de un hermano de sangre se tratase.

Twi: °u° ahora si me cuadra su preocupación mutua.

Alter: en fin, ¿Cuál es el plan twilight?

Por el momento solo seguimos avanzando a través de la cueva y en el camino twilight nos contó los detalles de su plan.

Cuando llegamos a la cámara principal del refugio, como siempre estaban el montón de cebras recostadas por todos lados, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces que entramos, cuando llegábamos a en medio de la sala, ninguna se interesó en lo que hacíamos y solo se quedaron acostadas con sus rostros sin esperanza alguna.

Aj: es peor de lo que pensé, todos parecen haber perdido aun la esperanza que habíamos levantado antes alter.

Alter: me temo que los múltiples intentos que hemos hecho de mirar fuera y nada más no han hecho mucho para elevar el espíritu de todos.

Twi: una razón más para ponernos en marcha ahora alter.

Alter: (asintió mirando serio a twi) cuando estés lista twilight.

Twi asintió y cerro sus ojos suspirando, como antes, realizo el hechizo para poder ver a través del techo al exterior que seguía plagados de espectros, pero esta vez no se quedó allí, momentos después los dos anillos de su elemento aparecieron y uno de ellos twi lo lanzo a la superficie… O_O me lleve en verdad una tremenda sorpresa cuando vi como el anillo de hecho atravesó el techo somo si este no existiera y cuando alter se lo indico, twilight paro de elevar el anillo justo en la superficie.

Twi: paso uno listo, alter, aj, prepárense para pelear… si alguna de esas cosas atraviesa el portal antes que cree la barrera tienen que asegurarse de aplastarlo antes que logren hacer más daño. Una vez la barrera este desplegada será seguro y podremos contactar con las princesas.

Alter y yo nos miramos un momento y luego le indicamos a twilight que siguiera, en ese momento el cuerno de twilight brillo aún más y ella disparo un pequeño rayo a el anillo que estaba frente a ella.

Note como este comenzaba a brillar, y momentos después a girar a gran velocidad mientras que frente a nosotros comenzó a crecer, de ser un anillo del tamaño de un casco paso a ser lo suficientemente grande para que un poni del tamaño de la princesa celestia pasara sin dificultad, cuando termino de crecer nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando el espacio hueco del anillo se llenó con la imagen del exterior.

Nosotros veíamos el exterior, pero así como nosotros lo veíamos, imagino que los espectro también vieron el bocadillo de poni y cebras en el anillo porque esas cosas comenzaron a correr directo al anillo, fue allí cuando alter y yo nos movimos.

Antes que la primera de esas cosas atravesará ambos saltamos a través del portal, yo use mi casco para golpear en el ojo a la primera de esas cosas atravesándolo y llegando a aplastar aun su cerebro, mientras que alter para mi sorpresa, salto y dio una patada descendente partiendo el caparazón de la cabeza de una de esas cosas, me sorprendí al ver que de hecho con esa patada lo partió en dos.

Luego de sacar mi casco de la cabeza de esa cosa convoque mi elemento llamando de mi repertorio la espada larga, di un salto rápido hacia adelante pasando a un lado de una de esas cosas y con mi espada lo partí en dos de manera horizontal, alter por su parte había sido atacado por dos pero para me sorprendí cuando el de hecho salto sobre la cuchillada que intento darle el primero, y en el aire giro su cuerpo lo suficiente para que la cola con el aguijón del segundo pasara por su lomo sin tocarlo.

El aterrizo barriéndose hasta estar debajo de una y le pateo el abdomen a una de esas cosas mandándola al aire, dio un giro en el suelo para evadir otro aguijón a la vez que uso sus cascos para lanzarse al aire justo en la ruta por donde el otro caía, pateo al que caía mandándolo contra otra de esas cosas y por la fuerza del impacto ambas terminaron hechas pure en el suelo.

Twi: ¡Aj Alter Vengan Ya!

Con la advertencia de twilight, tanto alter como yo nos dimos vuelta y corrimos hasta tocar a twilight, en el momento que la tocamos pude ver la barrera mágica de twilight aparecer apenas unos centímetros alejada de nuestro alrededor, esta comenzó a crecer de golpe y admito que nos llevamos una tremenda sorpresa cuando esta alcanzó al primer espectro, ya que pudimos ver literalmente la electricidad correr por sobre su cuerpo unos segundos antes de que este estallara… O_O y eso paso con cada pobre creatura que toco ese escudo yyy… X_X en cuestión de literalmente unos 10 segundos ya el suelo estaba lleno de tripas y pedazos de espectros.

Twi: 0u0 listo, eso debería de bastar para mantenernos a salvo mientras hacemos la llamada.

Alter: O_O yo diría más bien que basta para limpiar el campo si esas cosas no dejan de lanzarse a su muerte, en verdad la magia poni puede ser bastante peligrosa si se tiene de enemiga.

Aj: ¬_¬ hablas mucho, pero tú tampoco te quedas detrás, tu fuerza y agilidad no son exactamente algo muy fácil con lo que lidiar, lo cual me hace seriamente preguntarme ¿Cómo diablos es que terminaste herido? No creo que esas cosas hayan sido capaces de llegar hasta ti.

Alter: ah eso… -_- me hirieron por que use mi cuerpo para escudar a un grupo de mi gente quienes estaban bajo ataque eh indefensos.

Aj: entiendo… (me gire abriendo las alforjas de twi y de ellas tome la radio dándosela a twilight) toma, es mejor que hagas la llamada ahora.

Twi: gracias aj… (twi la romo con su magia y apretó el botón para transmitir) princesa celestia, princesa luna ¿están allí? (esperamos un momento, pero nadie contesto) por favor si alguien me escucha respondan... ... tch (twi dio un chasquido molesta) esto no pude ser cierto.

Aj: (twi lo intento de nuevo, pero por más que esperábamos no había respuesta) esto es realmente malo, twi ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que el radio haya sufrido daños en el último ataque al refugio?

Twi: ninguna, mis alforjas las había dejado en la habitación en esa ocasión.

Alter: entonces todo esto fue para nada… (alter fijo su vista en los espectros que aun morían al chocar con la barrera) ¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder mantener la barrera twilight?

Twi: agg… (suspiro y ya rendida bajo la radio) unos 30 minutos siempre y cuando no sigan arremetiendo de la forma en la que lo hacen, de seguir así a lo mucho seria solo unos 20 minutos o menos antes de caer por exhaustación mágica, mantener los portales y la barrera tienen un consumo de magia bastante alto.

Alter: entonces…

¿?: ¡Twilight, applejack! ¡no saben cuanto me alegro de oírlas!

Dulce celestia, esa era la voz de la princesa celestia, rayos creo no haberme sentido tan aliviada como en ese momento desde que nos rescataron a twilight y a mi.

Tia: ¿Dónde rayos estuvieron ustedes dos metidas todo este tiempo? Intentamos innumerables veces contactar con ustedes y nunca respondían, ya estábamos comenzando a pensar que algo malo les había pasado.

Twi: agg… (twi suspiro y tomo la radio sonriendo tristemente) lo siento princesa, pero estuvimos bajo tierra por unos cuantos días… y me temo que nuestra situación no es buena.

Tia: oh no… dime por favor que se encuentran bien.

Twi: applejack, heal y yo lo estamos… pero rainbow fue herida de gravedad, esta de momento estable, pero necesitamos ayuda princesa… encontramos el refugio de las cebras y estamos en su campamento, pero estamos atrapados bajo tierra debido a una enorme cantidad de espectros y me temo que nuestros suministros son casi inexistentes princesa, necesitamos de su ayuda cuanto antes.

Tia: no desesperes twilight… (la princesa nos habló en un tono serio, pero a su vez reconfortante) logramos arribar a zebranea esta mañana y tal como nos comentaron hemos estado marchando al sur de la capital, twilight necesito que nos den su posición exacta.

Twi: alter… (twilight lo miro bastante preocupada) ¿conoces nuestra posición en el mapa? (con dolor él negó) princesa ¿no puede usar la radio para ubicarnos?

Tia: podría, pero sería bastante difícil y tardío twilight, y de ser tan urgente su situación no lo veo algo recomendable.

Twi: tch… ¿Pasaron ya la cuidad? ¿Qué tanto llevan caminando al sur?

Tia: si, pasamos ya de la capital, tuvimos solo algunos percances menores, pero logramos pasar y tenemos unas pocas horas caminando al sur.

Twi: (por alguna razón nuestra alicornio sonrió y se me pararon los pelos del lomo al verle esa sonrisa) genial, entonces pueden estar cerca y tengo una idea, pero princesa necesito que sea rápida en llegar.

Tia: agg… (dio un suspiro y no se escuchaba exactamente calmada) ¿Qué tienes en mente twilight?

Twi: OuO casi toda mi magia siendo usada de golpe sería algo fácil de rastrear para usted ¿Verdad?

Aj: O_O ¡Twilight te volviste loca! ¡Si haces eso terminaríamos sin la barrera y rodeados por esas cosas!

Twi: tranquila applejack, ¬_¬ no pienso solo tirar mi magia como la última vez… voy a usar uno de mis mejores hechizos para eliminar a cuantos espectros tengamos alrededor, eso debería de comprarnos unos minutos… ¿Cree poder llegar princesa?

Tia: no hay de otra, usa tu hechizo twilight… (oh diosas, también se le pego lo loca ya que de hecho sonaba de lo más confiada y hasta emocionada) del resto me encargare yo.

Alter: agg ¬.¬ supongo que nos toca una linda hasta que la princesa celestia llegue ¿no?

Aj: TnT eso puedes apostarlo alter.

Twi: princesa comenzare a lanzar el hechizo… prepárese para moverse rápido por favor.

Tia: starlight, nía, las dejo al cargo de guiar a las tropas una vez me vaya.

Nía: no se preocupe princesa puede confiar en nosotras, la seguiremos tan rápido como podamos.

* * *

yyy ¡A tiempo otra vez! TuT oh querido Dios, hoy vengo ante ti para agracerte por permitir que las estrellas se alinearan para poder subir mis caps normal... ... ejem... -.- bueno ya dramas a parte.

0u0 me alegro bastante que te gustaran mis fics Nightmare blake, solo ten cuidadito con el de venganza o redencion ¿eh? xD que si eres menor de edad no respondo... y con respecto a los permisos... ¬w¬ viejo sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras, creeme que no voy a ser yo el que le mate las ganas a nadie de crear su propio arte y compartirlo. con respecto a leer tus fics, pos solo debes de decirme cual es tu usuario y ya luego te ubico y leo tus fics sin problema.

xD que de cosas, la alicornio se llevo un buen regaño cuando lo intento y las potras lo vieron de lo mas nurmal... oh descudia viruz, ¬w¬ no son necesarias las iluciones cuando tenes a una loca alicornio que aunque ciega, es jodiamente fuerte no crees, -w- ya en el proximo cap te enteras de las cosillas de las que ella es capaz... xD mierda, hasta yo dejo la peluca botada si me decis que saitama va de camino pa esa vaina viruz, ni de coña me le acerco a ese bicharraco, 0.0 ¿te imaginas que se le peguen las ganas de darte una palmadita en la espalda? ¿o que por joda te sampe en un hombro?


	124. La ayuda llego

Cap 124: La ayuda llego.

Twilight cerro sus ojos y por un momento estuvo completamente calmada sin apagar su cuerno y manteniendo la barrera, pero comenzó a decir palabras que no supe identificar para nada al igual que alter, ambos nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver como de hecho, un simple anillo lila se fue expandiendo desde la sombra de twilight y este crecía y crecía, hasta que simplemente no lo tuvimos a la vista.

Del suelo alrededor de toda el área que mi vista me permitía observar, comenzaron a manifestarse muy pequeñas motas de luz lila las cuales comenzaron a elevarse al aire y llenarlo por completo, admito que la curiosidad me gano, así que con mi casco intente tocar una y mi casco solo atravesó, pero ciertamente sentí la calidez de la misma cuando esta lo atravesaba… twi siguió pronunciando esas palabras raras y luego de unos momentos abrió sus ojos permitiéndome ver que estos estaban brillando con el anterior color de sus ojos antes que ella comenzara a elevarse.

Sinceramente casi me infartaba unos momentos después de que ella se elevara, ya que del suelo justo debajo de ella comenzó salir lo que parecían ramas de un árbol que si no fuera porque alter y yo corrimos, dudaba que hubiéramos terminado bien, note algo muuuy raro en las ramas pero luego casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando el tallo comenzó a salir… era nada más y nada menos que el árbol de la armonía que encontramos en el everfree.

Twilight se elevó decenas de metros sobre nosotros y el árbol de hecho siguió su ejemplo, el pequeño árbol que recordaba, resultaba que ya no era para nada pequeño ya que se elevó aun sobre los árboles naturales del bosque sobre nosotros mientras despedía una intensa luz, pero lo más increíble no fue ver el árbol crecer.

A medida que este crecía comenzaron a salir raíces del mismo por todo su alrededor, eran simplemente tantas que tanto alter como yo nos dimos por muertos, ya que varias de las raíces se dirigían a nosotros eh inevitablemente la parte puntiaguda de la raíz nos golpeó a ambos… pero contrariando a lo que pensábamos, estas nos atravesaron sin hacernos daño alguno, de hecho… se sentían muy cálidas, que esas ramas me tocaran, se sentí más bien como si hubiera sido cubierta con una tibia manta que me ayudo a relajarme eh incluso algunas de mis dolencias se fueron… muy… pero muuuy contrario al caso de los espectros que nos rodeaban.

Las raíces que salían del árbol eran fácilmente cientos, y cada una de ellas recorría de manera rápida los suelos del bosque eh incluso los mismos arboles de esta cada una pareciendo ser dirigidas ya que estas perseguían a los espectros que nos rodeaban y la masacre simplemente comenzó.

Las raíces atravesaban los cuerpos de los espectros como si de estacas se trataran, algunos solo terminaban atravesados por estas, pero habían aquellos que corrían una pésima suerte, algunos eran embestidos por las mismas y cortados en pedazos, otros eran de hecho empalados por varias y separados por las raíces en varios trozos… pero había de ellos que terminaban envueltos por ellas y eran apretados, hasta que pudimos escuchar el caparazón y los huesos de esas cosas crujir antes que terminaran aplastadas y comenzábamos a ver como la sangre de las victimas comenzaba a escurrir por los espacios de la raíz, hasta que soltaban solo una masa que alguna vez tuvo tan siquiera forma.

Como si el asalto de raíces no fuera suficiente, pudimos ver como las luces que antes habían comenzado a emanar del suelo comenzaron a bajar, a nosotros no nos hicieron absolutamente nada como las raíces, pero cada vez que estas entraban en contacto con un espectro era un espectro que terminaba estallando, cada que una de esas luces alcanzaba sus cuerpos, estas entraban a él y poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaban a hincharse como globos perdiendo sus formas, hasta que finalmente estallaban en pedazos regando sus interiores por todos lados.

Sinceramente alter y yo quedamos sin habla y hasta llegamos a perder el color del rostro al ver lo que mi amiga alicornio era capaz… cada espectro que nos rodeaba fue simplemente diezmado de la faz de la tierra, de ellos solo quedaban su sangre y los restos de sus cuerpos regados por cada rincón del bosque en el que nuestra vista alcanzaba a ver.

En medio de toda esa masacre que ese árbol estaba provocando ambos escuchamos un sonido raro por sobre nosotros, al mirar al cielo casi me daba un infarto al ver la fuente del sonido, twilight estaba simplemente cayendo de espaldas a una velocidad de vértigo y no miraba que mi amiga estirara sus alas.

Aj: ¡Alter Arriba!

La cebra miro al cielo y la vio también cayendo, alter fue rápido en correr a uno de los árboles y comenzó a saltar entre dos de ellos hasta que salto directo a la ruta donde estaba twilight cayendo, el peso de la alicornio no era exactamente algo fácil de tomar, así que cuando él la tomo su velocidad de caída se redujo bastante pero aun así seguían cayendo y yo sabiendo esto también me moví, use la lanza de mi elemento girándola para crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento que reunió un montón de las hojas sueltas del bosque eh improvise una cama de hojas en el sitio donde calcule que ambos caerían.

Gracias a celestia que mi idea provo ser efectiva, ya que ambos cayeron en ella y una vez las hojas se apartaron pude ver a la cebra tirada de espaldas mientras abrazaba a una aunque completamente agotada sonriente twilight.

Twi: g- gracias… a- alter… aj.

Alter: agg… (bueno, alter no fue el único en suspirar aliviado cuando ella nos agradeció, como sea él también le sonrió) no hay de que twilight.

Aj: twi ¿te encuentras bien?

Twi: (la alicornio sonreía, pero podía notar como luchaba por no caer inconsciente) c- cansada… al extremo aj… p- pero bien… apenas si tengo algo… algo de magia para…mantener el portal.

Ayude a alter a cargar a twi fuera de su cuerpo y la dejamos acostada de lado en lo que quedaba de la cama de hojas… pero admito que ninguno de los dos luego de dejarla pudimos evitar el mirar al árbol que aún se alzaba sobre nosotros con sus raíces aun expandiéndose.

Aj: ¿twilight que rayos es lo que hiciste para que el árbol de la armonía saliera aquí?

Twi: (en el rostro de la agotada alicornio se plasmó de hecho una sonrisa burlona) m- magia… obvio.

Aj: ¬_¬ en verdad se te está pegando lo odioso ¿eh alicornio extermina civilizaciones?

Twi: l- luego te lo cuento aj… d- dame unos… minutos… para… reponerme.

O_O dulce celestia, admito que deje de ver el árbol y corrí a donde estaba ella tirada cuando note como sus palabras se apagaban, al verla sus ojos se había cerrado y su sonrisa había desaparecido, así que fui directo a por su cuello para revisar que hubiera pulso y me tranquilice cuando note que lo había y que estaba respirando… al parecer solo se había desmallado, pero no sé cómo se las arregló para que aun desmallada, su cuerno siguiera brillando y el portal no se hubiera cerrado al igual que el árbol que no desaparecía.

Alter: ¿cuánto crees que dure allí?

Aj: (él me dijo eso aun mirando el árbol así que solo suspire y me levante quedándome a un lado de twilight) no lo sé alter, pero esperemos que sea el suficiente para que…

Agg… TnT bendita suerte, no termine ni de decirlo cuando vimos como el árbol comenzaba a apagarse y eventualmente comenzó a desaparecer como si de una ilusión se tratara, la imagen del árbol comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que simplemente tanto el árbol como sus raíces y las lucecitas de antes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

En ese momento tanto alter como yo nos movimos rápido, tomamos a twilight de la cama de hojas hasta dejarla a un lado del portal y ambos tomamos posiciones para proteger a ambos.

Alter: ese hechizo diezmo a cade creatura a nuestro alrededor, pero solo me pregunto a cuantos pudo realmente matar.

Aj: por experiencia puedo asegurarte que no esperes pocos alter.

Rayos, algunos minutos pasaron y admito que, nerviosa tenía la vista pegada al cielo en ese momento, en busca de algún indicio de la princesa celestia, pero ella no daba algún indicio de aparecer y mis nervios cada vez crecían más al tener a twilight fuera de combate, admito que por la cabeza de ambos paso la idea de meterla al portal, pero existía la posibilidad de que este se cerrara si la metíamos y ambos estábamos claros que era un suicidio quedarse aquí afuera… después de todo, ya podía sentir el suelo temblar un poco bajo nuestros cascos.

Rayos… como ambos pensábamos al poco comenzamos a ver de esas cosas aparecer por solo unos momentos antes de desaparecer, lo siguiente que vi fue una mancha trasparente frente a mí que estaba a un segundo de cortar mi cabeza, logre atravesar a tiempo mi lanza para detener la cuchilla y al alzarla, con la punta de mi lanza partí en dos a esa cosa, para luego patear a donde fuera el cadáver y me preocupe cuando de casualidad aplaste a otra creatura más… estábamos completamente rodeados de esas cosas sin la posibilidad de movernos de nuestro sitio.

Aj: (intente usar el cuerpo de la lanza para atajar a una de esas cosas que se lanzó intentando morderme, pero esta me engaño ya que al saltar uso su aguijón para atacarme, no su boca… por poco logre evadir su aguijón pero su boca estaba sobre mí, y de no haber cambiado a la espada corta para dar un corte a su boca partiendo sus dientes y separándola en dos hubiera en verdad dolido más que un golpe seco pero que chocara contra mi me dio la oportunidad y le atravesé la cabeza) ¡Alter Es Mejor Que Comiences A Usar Tu Magia De Cebra Legendaria!

Alter: ¡Mierda! (Por Su Parte Alter Tampoco La Estaba teniendo fácil, una cuchilla de esas cosas había fallado solo por un poco su cabeza, pero el tomo la cuchilla con sus cascos y salto aun agarrándola cuchilla, pateo el cuerpo para separarla de la creatura, tomo la parte no filosa de la misma y la uso para cortar tanto a esa como a otras dos creaturas más que se lanzaron a por él) ¡Aquí La Que Tiene Una Elegante Baratija Mágica Eres Tú Applejack!

Aj: ¡AAAHHH! (mierda tuve que cambiar a el hacha para cubrí mi cuerpo y aguantar 4 ataque a la vez, pero una vez los recibí retrocedí un paso y tomando el hacha por la punta del mago, use toda la fuerza de la que disponía para en una sola balanceada del hacha cortar a esos 4 y mandarlos a volar) ¡Si Lo Usara Podría Colapsar La Cueva Del Refugio!

Alter: (la cebra uso la cuchilla lanzándola contra otra de esas cosas frente a si calvándola justo en su cabeza a la vez que había saltado a la misma, tomo la cuchilla de la creatura muerta y la uso para cortar las patas de otra a punto de abrazarlo antes de lanzarla contra una que se acercó peligrosamente a twi cortándola en dos) ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA CELESTIA!

Aj: ¡No Tengo La Más Remota Idea! (joder, una de esas cosas salió justo a mi espalda mientras estaba usando mi hacha para cortar a unos 3 frente a mí, así no pude evitar del todo su corte por lo que termine un corte en la piel de mi lomo que, aunque profunda, no fue letal ya que salte adelante cuando lo recibí, pero así como esa cosa logro darme así que salte con el hacha y lo pique en dos partes) ¡Mierdaaa Como Duele! ¡De Seguir Así No Vamos A Durar Mucho!

Joder, entre alter y yo estábamos aguantando lo mejor que podíamos sin movernos de nuestras posiciones ya que de hacerlo twilight sin duda moriría y esas cosas entrarían al refugio, pero eran tantas de esas cosas contra solo nosotros dos que simplemente nos estaban apabullando, antes de darme cuenta ya tenía incluso cortadas en mis costados, flancos y aun una en mi cuello, alter estaba en un estado similar también, aun a pesar de la fuerza y la destreza de la cebra, el también tenía cortes y de hecho una mordida en su pecho de la que se salvó de morir, solo porque aun si los dientes le atravesaron el pateo a esa cosa partiendo sus dientes y su cabeza con esa patada.

Solo fueron unos minutos realmente, pero se sintieron como unos eternos minutos ya que sin importar cuantos matáramos esas cosas no dejaban de llegar… pero justo cuando lo necesitábamos una bola de fuego cayo justo frente a nosotros estallando a un montón de espectros a su alrededor y en medio de esa bola estaba parada a dos patas la princesa celestia.

Tia: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Ella grito y al estampar sus cascos en el suelo, cientos de bolas de fuego comenzaron a llover a nuestro alrededor acabando con cada creatura que nos rodeaba y la princesa fue rápida en crear una barrera naranja que se expandió y quemo absolutamente cada espectro tanto vivo como muerto que nos rodeaba hasta no dejar siquiera las cenizas mientras que a alter, a twi y a mi gracias al cielo no nos hizo nada.

Al ver a la princesa, tanto alter como yo suspiramos y terminamos cayendo al suelo… yo en parte tanto por el dolor como por el alivio ya que estuvimos en verdad cerca de terminar muertos… es obvio que dicha acción alarmo a la princesa quien de inmediato corrió a donde nos tiramos aun lado de twi.

Tia: ¡Applejack, Alter, Twilight Se Encuentran Bien!

Aj: (solo me dio el cuerpo para levantar un casco) TnT defina bien princesa.

Alter: TnT vi mi vida pasar frente a mi más de una vez… y temo decir que fue algo deprimente.

Tia: jiji… (bueno, la princesa se rio un poco, pero igual se sentó a nuestro lado y al verla bien, tenía unas alforjas de las que saco un botiquín) es bueno saber que están… ¬_¬ vivos al menos… (la princesa miro a alter y le regalo una alegre sonrisa) cuanto tiempo pequeño alter, veo que creciste como una cebra fuerte y saludable ¿eh?

Alter: (alter le sonrió un poco mientras tomaba la herida en su pecho con uno de sus cascos) t- también me alegro de verla princesa celestia… ha pasado en verdad un largo tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos.

Tia: si… (la princesa del botiquín saco dos jeringas ya preparadas y tanto a alter como a mí, nos las inyecto antes de caminar a twi… sinceramente me cayó de perlas ese calmante) si no me equivoco, fue desde que tu padre y tu fueron a establecer tratos comerciales con equestria hace ya… umm 0.o unos 30 años creo… jiji, 0u0 en ese tiempo eras una pequeña y tímida cebrita de lo más adorable.

Alter: (amm bueno, alter termino más rojo que un tomate con eso) s- si… d- desde esa vez.

Tia: (la princesa solo unió su cuerno con el de twilight y vi un pequeño hilo dorado unir ambos solo un momento, sea lo que sea que le hizo, twi abrió los ojos un poco aturdida) ¿te encuentras bien twilight?

Twi: (twi le sonrió sin siquiera intentar levantarse) solo cansada princesa… estaré bien en un rato.

Tia: applejack… (la princesa me señalo al portal, donde podíamos de hecho ver a unas cuantas cebras asomadas y claramente en shock) ¿esta heal dentro del refugio? No puedo tratar sus heridas, pero ella sí.

Aj: lo está princesa, p- pero no creo que pueda usar su magia… heal también esta seca de magia por tener ya varios días usándola para tratar a todas las cebras del refugio y a rainbow.

Tia: tranquila, no contaba con que usara su magia, si no con lo que traje en el botiquín.

La princesa celestia atravesó el portal creado por twi solo un momento hablando con zecora, quien apenas note estaba del otro lado entre la multitud, como sea, zecora atravesó el portar y vino a donde nosotros junto a la princesa mientras que otra más fue rápido hasta el interior de la cueva.

Zecora primero que nada comenzó a tratar a alter que era el que peor había salido con esa mordida en su pecho, y a los pocos minutos heal apareció corriendo por el portal y al ver que alter ya estaba siendo tratado, comenzó conmigo.

Tia: pueden descansar tranquilos ustedes tres, mi barrera será suficiente para mantener a los espectros alejados hasta que el resto de la fuerza llegue.

Ah rayos, tanto alter como yo y twi solo nos relajamos y soltamos un tremendamente largo suspiro… oh bueno, TnT alter y yo nos relajamos en lo que podíamos porque igual dolía cuando heal comenzaba a coserme las heridas.

Twi: princesa, ¿estará bien el resto de las tropas sin usted? Antes cuando lance mi hechizo elimine a no menos de 900 espectros y aun así sentí al menos aun miles rondando por el bosque… y estos no eran solo esos raros escorpiones que nos atacaron.

Tia: no me preocuparía tanto twilight, nuestras tropas también son fuertes y deje a starlight y a nía encargadas… (le giño un ojo sonriendo) y sabes cómo son esas dos de obstinadas.

Twi: TnT esperemos que no se equivoque princesa.

Tia: además, tampoco están tan lejos de nosotros, están cuando mucho a una hora y media a trote… umm… (vi a la princesa hacer una extraña mueca con la lengua afuera) y como sigan esas cosas suicidándose con mi escudo, pues es aún menos de lo que hay que preocuparnos.

Alter: agg… verlas a usted princesa celestia y a twilight me hace desear haber tenido a algunos unicornios con nosotros antes… muchos de mi pueblo quizás hubieran tenido un mejor final de ser así.

Tia: en verdad lamento no haber podido venir antes pequeño alter… (la princesa suspiro mirando a las copas de los arboles… ¬_¬ un poco quemadas sobre nosotros) pero las circunstancias simplemente no nos lo permitieron hasta este momento.

Alter: lo sé, applejack, twilight y yo estuvimos hablando en el tiempo que han estado aquí y pude sacar algunas cuantas conclusiones por mí mismo.

Tia: sea como sea, me alegra que hayan logrado aguantar alter… (la princesa lo miro en verdad seria) la ayuda ya llego y no permitiré que más de tu gente perezca por un error nuestro.

Alter suspiro, en verdad me sorprendí cuando de hecho sonrió y comenzó a llorar… desde que llegamos a el refugio, nunca había visto a esa cebra mostrar tanta felicidad como en ese momento que miraba a la princesa y asentía con sus lágrimas cayendo.

Sinceramente nadie quiso decir nada más de momento, zecora continúo tratando a alter mientras esos dos hablaban entre sí, heal continúo tratando mis heridas y la princesa celestia se quedó cerca de twilight quien aún no daba señas de poder moverse.

Tia: agg, fuiste demasiado imprudente twilight, sabes que no era necesario gastar casi toda tu magia para que fuera capaz de sentirla y venir a ustedes.

Twi: si… pero esa era la única manera de darle el mayor tiempo posible de llegar y de proteger lo más que podía a alter y a aj.

Tia: hay mi potra… (la princesa le sonrió y acaricio la melena) intenta no meterte en tantos problemas ¿si?

Twi: lo intentare… (twi por un rato guardo silencio… pero después soltó justo la pregunta que estaba esperando) p- princesa… (twi la llamo mirándola preocupada) ¿f- flash estaba muy enojado?

Tia: ooh si… ¬_¬ fue bastante difícil calmarlo cuando se enteró que te embarcaste para este viaje casi que escapada, ese día literalmente llego casi tirando la puerta de la sala del trono hecho una furia y costo bastante para calmarlo.

Twi: l- lo siento… (twi termino bajando sus orejas mientras metía su cabeza entre sus cascos notablemente decaída) p- pero es que… necesitaba hacer este viaje… necesitaba probarme a mí misma que no soy una inútil… q- que aun puedo ayudar a mis amigas a- a pesar de todo.

Por un buen rato la princesa… no… todos nosotros habíamos guardado silencio al oír a twi, sinceramente demasiados ponis no estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de dejar a twilight venir, justo por el hecho que la impulsaba a querer hacerlo… aun muchos de nuestras amigos eh incluso las chicas querían detenerla… pero yo y rainbow la apoyamos, supongo que ambas conocíamos el sentimiento por el que twilight pasaba, después de todo, según entendí ambas por un tiempo estuvimos en los cascos de nuestra amiga… rainbow había perdido ambas de sus alas, el símbolo que la hacía lo que era… una pegaso… yo había perdido mis patas… para ambas solo fue algo temporal y sin embargo, ese mes que pase sin lograr moverme me destrozo y me hizo sentir como solo basura, fue algo temporal y aun así dejo una profunda marca en mí que jamás olvidare… pero solo puedo comprender un poco del dolor que tenía que tener twilight, después de todo su ceguera no era algo temporal.

Tia: agg…. (al final la princesa termino suspirando mientras que con un ala cubría a twilight) no te juzgare twilight, y ahora entiendo el motivo de tu insistencia en este asunto… pero twilight, aun si perdieras tu cuerno, tus alas y tus patas no serias una inútil para nosotras… mientras vivas, mientras estés a nuestro lado… no me importaría nada más mi potrilla.

Twi: (dio un sorbido intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero al final estas salieron mientras ella hizo un esfuerzo por recostarse a la princesa permaneciendo aún bajo su ala) g- gracias.

Celestia… sé que estaba mal ya que era lo que menos necesitaba twilight en ese momento, pero en verdad no podía evitar el sentirme pésima al pensar en la situación de mi amiga.

La primera hora había pasado, alter y yo habíamos terminado de ser tratados hace poco y solo estábamos acostados descansando, sinceramente ambos estábamos sorprendidos con la princesa, a pesar de tener una hora con ese enorme escudo activado el cual según ella aún era atacado, ella no mostraba el más mínimo signo de cansancio… twi se había logrado recuperar lo suficiente para sentarse y se disculpó con alter y conmigo por dejarnos según ella -_- 'el trabajo sucio', pero sinceramente a ninguno de los dos nos molestó lo que hizo… además… ¬_¬ una parte de mi me gritaba como loca que no la hiciera enojar luego de lo que le había visto a twilight hacer en los últimos días.

Luego vino la segunda hora y aun nada que starlight y nía daban señales de aparecer, nos preocupamos ya que hacía ya un buen rato que debían de haberlo hecho, pero de momento decidimos solo esperar… ya a la tercera hora simplemente los nervios nos estaban comiendo.

Aj: princesa ya deberían de haber llegado.

Alter: algo no me huele bien.

Twi: applejack, alter ¿Cómo están ambos? ¿creen poder hacer una expedición?

Alter: dudo poder aguantar más de una hora caminando twilight… me guste admitirlo o no, uno de los dientes de esa cosa casi atraviesa mi corazón y de por si me cuesta bastante el respirar por un pulmón herido.

Aj: aun puedo dar algo de guerra twilight… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Twi: ir a buscar a starlight y a nía junto al resto del ejército, dejare una marca en este sitio para poder regresar.

Aj: 0.o pensé que no podías alejarte del portal o este se cerraría.

Twi: 0u0 puedo hacer algunos arreglos para que la princesa celestia se encargue de mantenerlo mientras nos vamos, (bueno le di una mirada a la princesa y no creo que le estuviera agradando la idea) mi magia restante no es tanta como para poder mantener una barrera que nos proteja así que de nada serviría mandar a la princesa a buscarlos ya que dejaríamos la entrada del refugio expuesta, pero si le doy el control de mi elemento momentáneamente a la princesa, debería de poder acompañarte y una vez encontremos el grupo de starlight y nía ya que conocemos el camino podríamos volver.

Tia: twilight… no me gusta para nada tu plan, y no tiene que ver con tu ceguera, applejack está herida de gravedad aun si no lo admite y tu estas a punto de quedarte sin magia, es demasiado arriesgado mandarlas a ustedes dos así nada más.

Aj: ¬_¬ princesa… créame que he estado peor que ahora, aun puedo fácilmente encargarme de unas cuantas de esas cosas.

Tia: (ok trague bien hondo cuando me miro bastante seria) no… esta vez no voy a permitir que ustedes dos salgan, sé que ambas están tardando bastante, pero eso solo debe deberse a la cantidad de espectros que vi rondando el área… nos quedaremos aquí y esperare… … (Ok, de la nada la princesa se detuvo de hablar y dirigió su mirada al cielo a la derecha y no estaba exactamente tranquila) algo atravesó la barrera.

Dulce celestia… escuchamos un tremendo golpe y en ese momento la princesa puso mala cara, de nuevo otro más y luego el rojo orbe que nos mantenía seguros de la horda de espectros literalmente se rompió como si de vidrio se tratase desapareciendo los pedazos antes de tocar tierra.

Tia: ¡Todos al refugio aho…!

¿?: vaya, tiempo que no nos veíamos las caras celestia.

De solo escuchar esa voz sinceramente cada pelo de mi cuerpo se erizo, era una voz fría, profunda y llena de malicia, en verdad cada una de sus palabras tenían un efecto como si dagas de hielo se calvaran en mi espina haciéndome por instinto poner en guardia.

Cuando vi en la dirección de donde provenía la voz mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraba, un enorme esqueleto translucido tal como antes lo había descrito rainbow, se estaba acercando por entre el bosque con una lanza de huesos de alguna creatura extraña colgada en su espalda.

Esto en verdad no podía ser posible, al verlo aún la princesa celestia comenzó a sudar mientras que uso su magia para rodearnos a todas con un escudo, mientras avanzo de golpe para estar frente a todos nosotros con sus alas estiradas.

Tia: azrael… tengo que admitir que no me es para nada un placer el verte de nuevo.

Azrael: jeje… (el esqueleto rio un poco mientras aún se acercaba) veo que al final nuestra trampa para ratones surtió efecto ¿eh? Tal como esperaba, no puedes solo quedarte fuera si ves a tus queridos 'seres vivos'… en problemas.

Tia: bastardo… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Azrael: jaja… ¿para que preguntar lo que ya sabes celestia? (por algún motivo la princesa dio un chasquido molesta) ¿en verdad crees que esas cebras lograron sobrevivir solo porque eran capaces de repelernos?

Alter: (ahora sí que la cebra se levantó retador) podemos repelerlos todo lo que queramos bastardo, jamás van a lograr deshacerse de nosotros.

Azrael: pff ¡JAJAJAJAJA! (rayos, sinceramente no sabía que era peor, su tenerlo serio o tenerlo riéndose con tal grado de locura) uff e- ese si fue un buen chiste… (el esqueleto ese sonrió y desee que jamás lo hubiera hecho, mi cuerpo simplemente comenzó a fallarme, mis patas cedieron, mi corazón lo sentí como si algo lo estuviera estrujando y estuviera a solo un poco de estallar por la presión, mi cabeza la sentía como si me estuvieran jalando el cerebro en dos direcciones distintas, apenas si podía respirar y no pude contener mi estomago de salir, entre tantas cosas que de repente sentía pude mirar entre lágrimas a esa cosa, la cual nos miraba como simples gusanos a sus pies) da gracias a que celestia tiene ya experiencia tratando con mi clase y que estoy de hecho de buen humor parasito, de otro modo ya es posible que estuvieran cada uno de ustedes muertos, o rogándome piedad como los gusanos que son.

Tia: así que no viniste aquí a pelear ¿eh? (la princesa hizo brillar aún más su cuerno y la barrera que nos rodeaba simplemente quemaba hasta la vista de verla, pero fue en ese momento que todo cuanto sentí antes paro) cuáles son tus intenciones azrael, ¿Por qué estuviste manteniendo vivas a las cebras y por qué te apareces ante nosotros?

Azrael: simple… necesito comida para mis chicos, el lugar vacacional al que nos enviaron tú y tu hermana no tenía mucha de ella, así que digamos que están aún un poco salvajes, no tenía ganas de recorrer la tierra en busca de alimento así que decidí establecerme por aquí y criar algunas cebras para alimentarlos, y la razón de mi venida es simple celestia… (el esqueleto sonrió como si nada) estoy aburrido y quiero una buena batalla, al salir no me tomo mucho captar la esencia tuya y la de tu hermana así que se me ocurrió atraerte con el mensaje enviado por ese gusano de jerico pidiendo ayuda… y como puedes ver, mi plan funciono muy bien.

En verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si lo pensaba tenía en verdad sentido, ya esa cosa sabía bien el escondite de alter y de su gente, pero aun así no habían acabado con ellos a pesar de tener ya varios meses aquí con un espía entre el pueblo… oh celestia, en verdad alter y su gente estaban siendo tratados como ganado por estas cosas.

Azrael: les daré 5 días para prepararse celestia, los estaré esperando en el centro de la ciudad esa… y no me decepciones con un lamentable despliegue celestia, quiero ver la fuerza que fue capaz de matar a regis con mis propios ojos.

Tia: aceptare tu desafío azrael, pero no va a ser en la ciudad de las cebras, (la princesa dio un pisotón parándose erguida ante esa cosa) tengo pensado matarte así que preferiría ahorrarme los costes de reconstrucción… lucharemos fuera de la ciudad y en un área donde no tengamos estorbos… además no solo seremos luna y yo bastardo así que más te vale prepararte.

Azrael: 2… 10… 1000… trae cuantos quieras celestia, mientras más traigas será mucho más divertido para mi aplastarlos y ver la culpa reflejada en tu rostro en el momento en que los asesine frente a ti sin que puedas evitarlo… ah apropósito, también dejare en paz a tus chicos de camino aquí de momento, te quiero fuerte para nuestro combate celestia.

Esa cosa solo desaprecio luego de decir eso, y para nuestra enorme sorpresa aun los espectros que nos estuvieron rodeando que apenas había notado comenzaron a retirarse… solo cuando cada espectro había desaparecido de nuestra vista fue que la princesa suspiro recogiendo sus alas y sentándose antes de bajar la barrera.

La princesa pudo relajarse, pero admito que lo que menos estaba en ese momento era eso, cada célula de mi cuerpo aun temblaba en pavor mientras más pensaba en esa cosa que acabábamos de ver, ¿era… era tan siquiera posible enfrentarse a esa cosa? Solo ahora entendía el error en el que estuvimos las chicas y yo al subestimar a esa cosa, si ni siquiera podíamos acercarnos a esa cosa sin casi morir ¿solo como en el mundo íbamos a ser capaces de luchar?

Tia: ¿se encuentran todos bien?

Alter: (la cebra limpiaba su boca de la saliva que aun salía de ella, pero miro en verdad consternado a la princesa) s- si… p- princesa… gracias… gracias por su ayuda.

Tia: tranquilo… … … tch… esto es en verdad malo.

Twi: p- princesa (twilight aun si estaba jadeando mientras limpiaba su boca pudo ponerse sobre sus 4 cascos y miraba a la princesa muerta de preocupación) l- luna… t- tenemos que… avisarle a luna.

Tia: no es necesario twilight… no se la razón, pero siento que se acerca rápido a nosotras.

Alter: p- princesa… (la cebra se tomó unos buenos respiros antes de continuar) ¿por qué le dijo de la participación de los demás… en el ataque? P- Podríamos haberlo sorprendido dándonos ventaja.

Tia: porque de haberle mentido, jamás hubiéramos sido capaces de matarlo, podríamos derrotarlo… pero no matarlo, los espectros de alto rango solo pueden ser asesinados en un enfrentamiento en el que ellos mismos sean los que pongan su vida en la línea, lo único que tienen esos bastardos respetable es que honran los códigos de la batalla a muerte y se hacen a ellos mismos vulnerables aunque no más débiles… si no lo hacen, me temo que ni los elementos de la armonía podrían eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, a lo mucho lograríamos solo sellarlo en el mundo de donde escapo pero no eliminarían su ser.

Alter: entonces es peor de lo que pensé… tch… (alter dio un chasquido y se notaba la molestia que tenía mientras tapaba uno de sus ojos) entonces fuimos unos estúpidos al pensar que ese veneno podría afectarle.

Tia: no del todo alter… (la princesa lo miro en verdad seria) es cierto que no podrían jamás eliminarlo si no los reta, pero su veneno no nos interesa para destruirlo, si no para debilitarlo… si tiene éxito en debilitarlo a él, entonces tendremos una ventaja sobre todos los altos rangos que encontremos.

Twi: princesa aun así, no creo que debiera de haber aceptado su reto, aun si la princesa luna está en camino, no contamos con los elementos de la armonía si pinkie, fluttershy y rarity no están… aun si le ganamos, jamás lograremos deshacernos de él.

Tia: tch… (ok mala señal, la princesa dio ese chasquido a la vez que mordía su labio inferior) rayos… algo tendremos que hacer twilight… de alguna manera tendremos que ir por el resto de ustedes, esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar.

Ah rayos, solo pude suspirar y dejarme caer sobre mi lomo… esto iba a ser muuuy feo y no había que ser adivina para ello… todos no nos quedó más que solo esperar y luego de un rato comenzamos a sentir el suelo temblar y escuchábamos cientos de pasos… ¬_¬ era obvio que no pensaba jamás confiar en lo que ese esqueleto nos dijo, así que me levante y prepare mi arma solo en caso, pero en verdad me alegre cuando vi la primera cabeza poni asomarse por entre los árboles… era oficial, la ayuda ya había llegado.

Cientos de soldados comenzaron a llegar a donde estábamos y algunos hasta traían carretas atadas con lo que parecía ser comida y otras cosas más que no podía ver debido a que estaban tapadas, starlight y nía llegaron un poco después y ambas al vernos saludaron y tuvimos un pequeño momento de charla, pero habían asuntos urgentes que atender así que primero que nada un grupo de unicornio siguieron a la princesa celestia dentro del refugio mientras que el resto nos encaminamos a la entrada de la cueva, aun seguía derrumbada… pero no paso mucho antes que comenzáramos a ver como las rocas cambiaban a un color rojo y como di gracias a que ninguno tuvo la idea de estar frente a la entrada… O_O por que un tremendo rayo salió disparado justo cuando la última roca se derritió dejando paso a la cueva de nuevo.

Fue un poco difícil el bajar las carretas pero una vez que las bajamos, que fuimos capaces de llegar a la sala común… todo el viaje, las muerte, las luchas, el dolor… todo valió la pena cuando pude ver como cada cebra en ese lugar comenzaron a llorar, y por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, pude ver como la esperanza nacía en todas ellas, pude ver de primera mano como nuestras acciones trajeron de nuevo el brillo a las miradas de todas y eso solo, para mí era suficiente recompensa… la princesa y alter tuvieron unas palabras con el pueblo pero eso a mí no era lo que me importaba de momento.

Mientras que la princesa y alter daban su discurso, siendo sincera aún tenía una preocupación más que no tenía que ver con las cebras… pero si con una amiga, así que cuando las carretas comenzaron a ser desempacadas corrí a donde heal y ambas fuimos a donde estaban los suplementos médicos, heal tomo todo lo que necesitaba y ella, twilight y yo corrimos directo a la habitación de alter y de zecora siendo seguidas solo por starlight.

De solo llegar de nuevo sentí mi corazón apretarse, no había entrado y aun así podía escuchar los alaridos de dolor de nuestra pegaso, entramos en verdad lo más rápido que pudimos y heal no perdió tiempo en tomar algunas cuantas jeringas e inyectárselas.

Poco a poco rainbow dejo de gritar y poco a poco la pegaso comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, supuse que la responsable de ello fue heal… como sea, ella primero que nada quito la manta que cubría a la ahora dormida pegaso y en verdad no fue solo starlight la que miro sorprendida el cuerpo de rainbow, yo solo había visto lo morado de la zona afectada, pero no vi los huecos bajo la piel que estaba viendo ahora… y no… no hablaba de huecos abiertos en su cuerpo, hablaba de una clara falta de los músculos que antes daban forma esa parte del cuerpo de rainbow, podías fácilmente ver los huesos marcados en su piel ya que se notaba que casi no había músculos que los cubriera… en verdad me dolió ver a rainbow en ese estado.

Twilight al notar el silencio supongo que indujo que algo iba mal, ya que me pregunto cómo estaba rainbow y como siempre no le mentí ni le escondí nada, le dije tal cual estaba rainbow… ella al oírlo solo suspiro y camino hasta donde estaba rainbow de nuevo recostando su cabeza en el lado sano de su cuerpo, heal iba a regañarla, pero supongo que al ver como pego su oído a su pecho y lo decaída de la alicornio no le quiso decir nada.

Tia: las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que me informaron alter… (la princesa celestia junto a alter y nía no mucho después entraron a la habitación y ninguno de los dos se miraba exactamente relajados) es una suerte que me hubiera imaginado algo como esto, de otra forma no habríamos traído los suficientes suministros para poder sustentar a todo tu pueblo.

Alter: y en verdad se lo agradezco princesa… (alter al vernos a todos allí dentro nos miró a todos bastante serio) pero es mejor que entremos a tema ahora que estamos todos.

Tia: dudo mucho que sea conveniente para tu gente permanecer aquí alter, según lo que dijo azrael esta cueva nunca fue segura y no puedo asegurarte como ira la conquista de tu ciudad… además de eso, está el hecho que cuentas con muy pocos peleadores como para poder montar una defensa lo suficientemente grande para cubrir una ciudad como zebranea, y por mucho que me duela decirlo, no hay una manera de que podamos traer un generador de escudo como los que tenemos en las ciudades de equestria tan lejos, en primer lugar sería peligroso si se sufre un ataque en el trasporte y en segundo se necesita de magia para activarlo… y aun si dejara aquí a parte de mis tropas no puedo asegurar que sea suficiente para resistir una horda masiva de espectros.

Alter: no podemos solo abandonar nuestro hogar princesa… generación tras generación nosotras las cebras derramamos sangre para poder construir nuestra amada ciudad, peleamos incansablemente para defenderlo y aún más importante… todos nuestros seres queridos descansan bajo sus suelos, no podemos solo abandonarla.

Nía: umm míralo de este modo alter… (la terrestre morada miro a alter con una pequeña sonrisa) podrían solo tomar una retirada temporal… ¬_¬ nosotros en equestria tenemos por amor a los cielos pensado cerrar la maldita puerta, ¿Por qué no solo evacuas a tu gente temporalmente a equestria por la duración del resto de la guerra y luego regresan y reconstruyen su ciudad una vez que todo termine?

Tia: tu pueblo no es zebranea alter, es las cebras que lo conforman… seria lo mejor que todos vienen con nosotros de momento.

Alter: agg… (por un tiempo el pareció considerarlo, pero luego solo suspiro y miro bastante decaído a la princesa) mis ancestros ciertamente se revolcaran en la tumba por la vergüenza que en la que ha caído mi pueblo bajo mi mandato, pero ciertamente más bajo no podemos caer… aceptare su oferta princesa.

Tia: nía… ¿Cuál fue la última ciudad liberada y de cuanto se estima que es al población de la misma?

Nía: 0.o si mal no recuerdo, la última en ser asegurada fue ponyville, luego del incidente con las niñas que nos reportaron el estado del mismo se envió a un grupo de exploración que lo declaro libre así que una semana después se movió un generador allí, en estos momentos el pueblo está terminando de ser reconstruido por sus habitantes, además las granjas ya están siendo tratadas y se estima que en al menos dos meses estas mismas estarán siendo puestas a producir alimentos… también está la ciudad de baltimare… el último reporte que me llego de striker haya, era que estaban teniendo algunos problemas ya que estaban comenzado a aparecer algunos de rango medio, por lo que la ciudad no está aun asegurada, pero según él no le daba más de unos 5 días más para despejarla… -w- además no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, en caso de necesitar refuerzos ya la princesa luna se encargara.

Tia: amm b- bueno (la princesa sonrió un tanto nerviosa) yo no contaría a luna como un refuerzo nía, después de todo se esta acercando a donde nos encontramos.

Nía: O_O ¿no está demasiado relajada princesa sabiendo que luna está viniendo acá? ¿Qué pasa si algo malo paso y por eso viene?

Tia: espero no equivocarme, pero de ser algo malo lo sucedido no vendría ella, me hubiera llamado para volver en vez de eso… … TnT en verdad espero no equivocarme.

Aj: 0.o ¿no le comento nada antes de venir ella princesa?

Tia: no… me temo que no lo hizo, ¬_¬ supongo que se le olvido que yo también me traje uno de las radios de largo alcance a la tarada… solo sé que viene ya que puedo sentir como se acerca… (bien todos la vimos perdida así que ella comenzó a reír un poco) es una habilidad que ganamos… algo parecido a una conexión que tenemos la cual nos permite saber la una de la otra siempre y cuando le permitamos a la otra saberlo… en fin, luna me está permitiendo saber su posición así que sé que se dirige hacia nosotros… 0.o demasiado más rápido de lo que recuerdo que mi hermana era capaz de moverse.

Twi: entonces con eso tenemos un problema menos… (twi suspiro sin despegar su oído del pecho de rainbow) pero tenemos uno mucho más grande princesa… aun si de alguna manera nos las arreglamos para traer al resto de las chicas, rainbow no esta en condiciones para poder participar en una batalla.

Tia: (la princesa le dirigió una mirada a twi apenas notándola sobre rainbow, ella trago hondo antes de acercarse a rainbow y al ver su herida dio un chasquido molesta acompañada de un buen pisotón) esto no puede en verdad estar pasando… (miro a heal en verdad nerviosa) heal dime por favor que puedes hacer algo por ella… quizás el hechizo de sorrow funcione.

Heal: agg… el hechizo que sorrow me enseño tiene sus limitaciones princesa… puedo ciertamente tratarla, pero me temo que tomara su tiempo, es imposible que rainbow este de pie en solo 5 días.

Tia: (la princesa termino masajeando su cabeza claramente preocupada) esto en verdad no pude empeorar más ¿no?... … agg… (la princesa nos miró en verdad seria) tendremos que hacerlo sin los elementos entonces.

Aj: pensé que dijo que no había forma de matarlo sin los elementos.

Tia: y no la hay applejack… pero luna y yo vamos a tener que pelar para al menos derrotarlo y sellarlo, volverá a salir en cuestión de uno o dos meses, pero nos dará tiempo para que rainbow pueda recuperarse y para prepararnos aún mejor… solo esperemos que luna y yo nos bastemos para ello sin los elementos de nuestro lado.

Aj: ¬_¬ ¿y quién dijo que iba a pelear usted sola princesa? (bueno, eso la hizo dejar de masajear su cabeza y mirarme casi enojada pero bueno) rainbow no puede hacerlo, ¿pero quién dijo que twilight, alter, nía y yo nos quedaríamos fuera? (la princesa estaba por hablar, pero por una vez decidí ser irrespetuosa y no la deje) es arriesgado y lo sé, pero equestria no puede darse el lujo de perderlas a ustedes dos ahora que las cosas están tan tensas, si vamos todos al menos nuestras posibilidades pueden aumentar un poco y de todos modos, para cargar sus super hechizos van a necesitar de algo de cobertura ¿no?

Al vernos a todos, fue más que claro que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a solo hacerse a un lado, alter imagino que al igual que yo tenía una cuenta pendiente con esa cosa por la humillación de antes, twilight nos miró tan determinada que admito que daba hasta miedo y nía era más que obvio que jamás abandonaría a la princesa.

Tia: agg… veo que no hay una forma de hacerlos cambiar de parecer… (todos negamos y yo solo le sonreí) entonces esperaremos a luna, una vez estemos todos discutiremos nuestro plan de batalla… por el momento todos descansen, han sido días duros para todos ustedes y necesitan estar en óptimas condiciones.

* * *

0w0 bueno, una exterminacion de 900 bichos con un solo hechizo que dejo los suelos y hasta arboles de ese bosque cubiertos con tripas y carne por doquier... -u- no se que tanto cumplio las espectativas de todos ese pequeño hechizo de twi.

0u0 no hay problema blake, xD es mas bien una sorpresa para mi el que mis locuras inspiren a otros y como antes dije, sientete libre de usar a esos dos para tus fics y sip... xD vas a tener un montoooon de trabajo entre manos si piensas hacer todo lo que contaste asi ¡que la paciencia este contigo mi joven padawan(no se como se escribe, xD no vi starwars)! 0.o en cuanto al tema de los creditos realmente comparto tu opinion, tambien soy de los que si uso algo en algun escrito u imagen que hago que pertenesca a otros, pos siempre procuro darles el debido credito a sus creadores, ¬_¬ eso es de choros usarlos y no darles su debido reconocimiento... een fin 0u0 cuando los tengas tienes de a dos, me contactas por aqui o bien si te creas la cuenta me mandas un mensaje privado.


	125. Debemos de eliminar a azrael

Cap 125: Debemos de eliminar a azrael.

Pov elis

Luna: ¡Nos Estamos Acercando Rail! (luna, quien volada extremadamente rápido a un lado de rail, señalo con uno de sus cascos a un montón de árboles… 0.o medio quemados de hecho) ¡Te Apuesto Mis Plumas A Que Eso Lo Hizo Mi Hermana!

Rail: Je ¡Prepárese para entregarlas si pierde princesa porque pienso recolectarlas si se equivoca!

Rising: elis… (la potra lo miro en verdad sudando) dime por favor que bromea… no va ciertamente a desplumar a luna… ¿No?

Elis: ¬-¬ dime algo, has estado ya unos cuantos días con el así que te pregunto esto… … ¿Crees ciertamente que no lo hará? ¬u¬ además, yo también le entro… leí en una revista algo de cera para depilar yyy tengo la curiosidad a millón.

Luna: ¬n¬ ¡Era Un Decir Ustedes Dos! ¡Como Me Arranquen Una Pluma Les Pateo El Trasero A Ambos!

Eeen fin, a todos no nos quedó más que reír un rato y luego de unos momentos más, llegamos a donde estaban… yyy nop, no fue porque luna nos lo dijo que lo supimos.

¿?: ¡Dragooooon!

Yey, -u- ese grito que resonó por todo el bosque fue lo que nos indicó que habíamos llegado, como sea, rail no era de los pacientes así que el solo bajo de golpe aterrizando cerca del lugar del que los gritos provenían y cuando nos dimos cuenta, teníamos a un montón de soldados de equestria y cebras apuntándonos con sus armas más que aterrados.

¿?: (uno de los soldados de equestria quien al parecer había oído de rail, aun si temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto avanzo apuntando una de las lanzas que habían creado las princesas a rail) ¡D- Declara Tus Intenciones O Nos Veremos Obligados A Tomar Acciones!

Rail: jaja… (el malévolo dragón ese solo se hecho a reír un poco al verlos a todos) típico recibimiento que recordaba de los viejos tiempos, (el dragón le sonrió mostrando los dientes a los soldados, y más de uno perdió el color del rostro al ver sus enormes dientes) podrán pasar miles de años, pero los ponis jamás cambian… ¿Qué acaso si dijera que vine a destruirlos tú me pararías poni?

Bueno, el soldado literalmente se tuvo que tragar sus pelotas porque fijo las tenía en la garganta en ese momento, pero antes que rail siguiera con su acto de dragón malévolo, luna voló a toda velocidad dándole un buen golpetazo al estrellar sus cascos en su cabezota.

Luna: ¡Rail No Hagas Cosas Que Nos Puedan Meter En Problemas Quieres! (como sea, luna voló hasta estar en tierra y aterrizo frente a los soldados, tanto de equestria como de zebranea, haciéndose notar al abrir sus alas y avanzar con paso firme) ¡Mi Nombre Es Luna, Soy La Cogobernante De Equestria Y Pido Una Audiencia Con El Líder De Las Cebras Y Mi Hermana Celestia!

¬-¬ si hablamos de ponis a los que el alma literalmente les volvía al cuerpo… eran al soldado que confronto a rail y al resto de ellos quienes al ver a luna casi se tiran a besarles las patas… sea como sea, todos los soldados de equestria se inclinaron ante ella pero no las cebras.

¿?: p- princesa… (el soldado de antes miro en verdad perdido a rail, quien de hecho se estaba aguantando la risa) ¿e- el dragón viene con usted?

Luna: ¬_¬ larga historia… pero si, todos vienen conmigo.

¿?: 0-o ¿Todos? Pero princesa solo…

Bueno, el tipejo no termino de hablar cuando de hecho, rail bajo una de sus alas y todos comenzamos a bajar de su espalda hasta llegar al suelo… supongo que absolutamente nadie esperaba ver a un montón de ponis y dragón bajarse medio mareados y pálidos, ya que al bestia este se le había ocurrido usar su super aceleración cuando estábamos cerca de llegar y tooodos los adultos, a excepción de luna quien voló a su lado, ¬_¬ a todos los tuvo aferrándose a sus espinas ya que sus vidas… literalmente… dependían de ello, solo a las potras les tuvo piedad y a ellas si las tomo entre sus brazos así que solo reiry, bloom, scoot y sweetie bajaron somo si nada y de hecho riendo un poco por lo 'divertido' del viaje.

En fin, las sorpresas para los soldados y las cebras no terminaron allí ya que vieron a un dragón de 10 y dale de metros encogerse a tamaño celestia, y además vieron una daga convertirse en una potra frente a ellos, ya que para no cansar a las niñas tanto por el largo viaje como por tenerme que darme de su magia y por tanto energías a mi… pues había entrado en la daga…¬.¬ así que supongo que era comprensible que se quedaran en shock al ver ambas cosas.

Por esta vez, no fue realmente necesario que los soldados nos guiaran ni nada ya que al poco de aterrizar rail y bajarnos, celestia salió corriendo… 0.o ¿de un agujero en el suelo? -.- eso era nuevo… en fin celestia salió junto a algunas cebras que no tenía la más remota idea de quienes eran, pero también junto con twilight y con applejack… las niñas me habían contado un poco acerca de ellas dos, pero aun si lo miraba con mis propios ojos, me era en verdad difícil de creer que terminaran de esa manera.

Sea como sea, todos habían salido con claras ganas de montar pelea ya que celestia tenía su cuerno encendido al igual que twilight, y de hecho, aun applejack tenía fuera una espada larga en su lomo preparada para dar pelea.

Luna: ¡Celi! (ok luna de hecho corrió a donde estaba celestia abrazándola contenta) 0u0 me alegro mucho de verte hermana.

Tia: (celestia correspondió el abrazo, pero era más lo que miraba a todod lados en el cielo buscando algo) ¡a mí también luna, pero donde está el dragón!

\- presentes… - tanto rail quien de hecho miraba a celestia con una traviesa sonrisa como spike quien de hecho la miraba mareado levantaron uno de sus brazos.

Tia: O_O a- alto… ¿S- Spike? Y… y… (celestia trago bien hondo mirando a luna bastante insegura) ¿E- Es el otro quien estoy suponiendo que es?

Luna: ¬_¬ si el otro es rail, llego hace unos 4 días a canterlot junto a las niñas con noticias bastante alarmantes celestia… (ahora sí que luna la miro bastante seria) celi, ya están confirmadas la salida no solo de azrael, si no que de casi todos los espectros de algo rango… estamos en serios aprietos celi.

Tia: agg… lo se luna, de hecho me alegro mucho de que hayas venido hermana, porque aquí la situación no es exactamente la mejor… me temo que estamos contra las cuerdas luna, logre conseguir un duelo a muerte contra el bastardo de azrael, pero las cosas no están yendo como planeamos, no podremos evadir el combate y me temo que no contamos con los elementos para…

Luna: ah eso… ¬u¬ de hecho esta vez te nos adelantamos un poco celi… (luna con su magia tomo a pinkie, a rarity y a shy del suelo ya que de lo mareadas se habían caído y aun no reaccionaban) 0u0 contaremos con la ayuda de rail celi así que veníamos de hecho a proponerte el acabar con azrael, aprovechando que no está con el resto de los altos rangos… (luna la miro con una ávida sonrisa) celi, con la ayuda de rail, la de las chicas y la de este veneno que las cebras desarrollaron, simplemente esta es una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar.

Tia: agg… (bien admito que hasta a mí me extraño el que celestia suspirara de hecho decaída) chicas… en verdad me alegra de que hayan todos venido hasta aquí y rail, no sabes también cuanto me alegra contar con tu fuerza… pero me temo que aun así no contamos con los elementos de la harmonía.

¿?: princesa celestia… (la cebra macho que de hecho estaba vendado miro bastante serio a celestia) es mejor que continuemos esta conversación dentro.

Tia: alter tiene razón… (celestia nos miró a todos bastante seria) es mejor que continuemos esto dentro… de camino les explicaremos las cosas.

Bueno, todos solo asentimos y luego decidimos solo seguirla… las niñas cada una camino por su cuenta, pero cuando yo estaba por caminar siguiéndolas rail me levanto y me dejo sobre su cabeza de nuevo.

Elis: rail no hagas eso… (lo admito termine un poco sonrojada) e- es un poco vergonzoso ir sobre tu cabeza todo el tiempo.

Rail: (-.- y como siempre el lagartijo solo se rio) oh pero de hecho a mí me es cómodo llevarte así, después de todo tengo algo de frio en las orejas y tu cuerpecito de potra es perfecto para el trabajo.

Elis: ¬n¬ no me agrada ni un pelo esa broma rail… agg… (sabia esa realmente no era su razón para querer llevarme así, sinceramente no me la imaginaba, pero no me costaba tanto complacer al dragón así que solo me rendi y me relaje sobre su cabeza) s- solo por esta vez rail.

Rising: 0n0 hey no es justo… yo también quiero ir sobre la cabeza de rail.

Scoot: °n° yo también quiero, es cómodo ir sobre rail.

Sweetie: ono sí, es cómodo cuando no tienes que ver para arriba de cada rato.

Bloom: TnT y así te evitas dolores de cuellos.

Amm… bueno… eeeeso hizo que todos rieran un poco del dragón, ya que de tener una potra en la cabeza, ahora tenía 4 potras más que le tiraban los ojitos para también subir sobre él y hasta yo me termine riendo de él realmente… en fin, el dragón solo suspiro y monto a sweetie y a bloom en sus hombros, a rising la monto sobre su cuello, me acomodo a mí en una mitad de su cabeza y a scoot en la otra… ¿resultado? ¬w¬ adiós imagen de dragón malévolo que siempre quería dar, ya que se miraba como el juguetito de las 5 potras sobre el.

Luna: Pff… (sip, la alicornio luchaba al igual que muchos para no reír) n- nunca me… nunca me imaginé que podría ver a un dragón co- como jiji… co- como rail sometido por unas potras.

Bueno, las 4 potras restantes le sonrieron bien grandote a luna mientras de hecho la miraban más que orgullosas - ¡Conoce luna el poder de la carita de potrilla a medio morir! - yyy se echaron a reír.

Pinkie: pff ¡Jajaja! (sip, ella si se hecho a reír abiertamente del medio sonrojado dragón no tan contento) ¡Ahora sí que me cuido de las potrillas! ¬w¬ hey rail, ¿Qué se siente ser dominado por unas pequeñas?

Rail: ¬n¬ mejor te callas pinkie… (bueno volvió a sonreír mostrando los dientes y no podías negar que se miraba amenazante) antes que decida comer una pequeña botana.

Pinkie: oh… oh vaya… (ok la poni rosa en vez de intimidarse, de hecho hasta se sonrojo) n- no sabía que fueras un dra- dragón tan pervertido… (o-o y de hecho termino tapando su boca mirando a rail pero bieeeen sonrojada) s- si es lo que quieres… l- lo hare, pe- pero tendremos que primero e- encontrar un cuarto… me daría mucha vergüenza aquí fre- frente a todos.

Y así… ¬u¬ se le fue la pinta de dragón intimidante a rail, mientras que miraba casi que en shock a pinkie quien aún lo miraba sonrojada… yyy realmente no fue la única… aunque todos fuimos sacados de nuestra sorpresa cuando twilight y applejack comenzaron a reír.

Aj: pff ¡Jajaja pinkie esta vez si los atrapaste a todos!

Twi: jiji… ¬w¬ lección n°1 chicos… nunca intenten intimidar a pinkie o pueden terminar arrepintiéndose.

Bloom: amm… (la potra amarilla miro a las otras 3 muriendo en duda) ¿alguna entendió la broma?

Elis: (bueno, las otras tres negaron bien dudosas y de hecho terminaron mirándome a mi… ¬_¬ supongo que pensaron que por ser una potra ahora les diría, pero ni en juego les decía a qué rayos se refería pinkie) ¬-¬ cuando sean mayores lo entenderán cuarteto de preguntonas.

Bueno nos reímos un poco de las 4 potras de cachetes inflados, pero igual comenzamos a andar y terminamos bajando a una cueva subterránea, dentro de la misma admito que me lleve una verdadera sorpresa, ya que dentro estaban un montón de soldados de equestria atendiendo a cientos de cebras en pésimos estados… sinceramente me fue un poco difícil el creer que las vería hasta con los huesos marcados sobre su piel y hasta algunas enfermas, después de todo, aun en mi tiempo las cebras fueron unas bastardas duras de roer.

La vista notablemente no me impresiono solo a mí ya que aun luna y el resto de los chicos estaban notablemente sorprendidos, el camino por la cueva no fue tan largo, pero celestia comenzó a explicar un poco la situación tanto de las cebras como del asunto de azrael y sinceramente aun no entendía cuál era el problema con todo ello… si, las cebras estaban fatales y azrael era un bastardo duro de roer… eso por amor a Dios que lo tenía claro antes de que ella lo explicara, pero hasta el momento no entendía cuál era el problema, ya me había quedado claro que todas las portadoras estaban fuera, al fin y al cabo sorrow y yo habíamos liberad las dos restantes las tenía delante así que no veía sinceramente el por qué no podríamos usar los elementos.

Sea como sea, todos seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una habitación a la que entramos y dentro estaban starlight y nía preparadas para apalear a alguien, pero se calmaron al ver a celestia y claro esta luego pasaron a sorprenderse cuando vieron entrar al resto de nosotros, además de ellas dos, estaba heal dormida en una cama hecha de hojas.

Star: O_O ¿P- Pero que rayos? S- Sabia de la princesa luna… pero no tenía idea de que todos ustedes también vendrían chicos, ¿Cómo es que llegaron? N- No es que me moleste… pero sinceramente no lo esperaba.

Pinkie: 0u0 pues volando en dragón tontita… ¬.¬ aunque gracias a las ocurrencias de nuestro transporte, la llegada no fue de lo más placentera.

Rail: ¬u¬ pues acostúmbrate pinkie… nadie monta a este dragón así nada más.

Star: ¡R- Rail! (Y al segundo en que la mirada de star se cruzó con rail, tomo pose defensiva mientras cargaba ya un hechizo) ¡Pero que rayos hace el aquí princesas!

Tia: tranquilas chicas, esta de nuestro lado.

Heal: ahg… (al parecer el grito de star levanto a la unicornio y esta se levantó sobando sus ojos) agg star porque gri… … … (ok heal al terminar de frotar sus ojos, su mirada se posó en el negro dragón del que por precaución todas como potrillas listillas saltamos bajándonos, y como habíamos pensado… las cosas se pusieron feas, ¬n¬ después de todo heal convocó una jeringa de tamaño dragón del apocalipsis y notablemente cabreada, le salto encima al dragón intentando clavar esa cosa en su ojo pero rail logro atajarla con una de sus manos) ¡Maldito Lagartijo De Los Mil Demonios Que Hiciste Con Las Potrillas Que Secuestraste!

Rail: (o-o ok… sinceramente no esperaba ver a rail sufrir intentando para la jeringa de una heal ya rodeada de una negra aura que despedía también un brillito rojo) ¡P- Pero De Donde Demonios Salió Esta Loca Del Demonio Y Baja Esa Cosa Que Las Potras Están En Mi…! (creo que apenas es que el dragón noto que saltamos fuera de él y de hecho, yo reía al verlo sufrir) ¡Están A Tu Lado, Joder Que Están A Tu Lado Mujer!

Heal: (la bestia malévola miro a su lado donde de hecho estábamos las 5 aguantándonos la risa, al vernos suspiro pero contrariando a lo que pensaríamos, de hecho le hecho más ganas al clavarle esa monstruosidad a rail) ¡Me Alego De Verlas Niñas, Pero Denme Un Momento Para Arrancarle El Cráneo Al Lagartijo Por Secuestrarlas!

Rising: ¡Heal para! (bueno, la potra al ver que de hecho le echo más ganas a eso de intentar clavarle esa cosa a rail, se paró a dos patas afincando sus cascos en el flanco de heal mientras la miraba bastante preocupada) ¡Vas a lastimar a rail si sigues así!

Heal: ¡Ri- Rising! (aterrada, la unicornio tomo a la potra con sumo cuidado de su costado y la dejo sentada en el suelo) p- por celestia rising me calmo pero no te muevas aun… (con cuidado ella le levanto el chaleco a rising y quito las vendas, por algún motivo a heal casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio la herida) ¿P- Pero que rayos? ¡C- Cómo es posible que este ya tan recuperada, se- se suponía que tardara cerca de 4 meses más!

Rising: (la potra le sonrió a heal contenta mientras meneaba la cola) eso es gracias a rail… ¬-¬ me hizo beber por varios días una cosa asquerosa que según entendí, servía para curar heridas, 0u0 pero en fin, el caso es que es gracias a su ayuda.

Heal: Ahh… (la unicornio termino viendo a rail quien por cierto respiraba agitado un poco indecisa, hasta que al final termino dándose por vencida y le sonrió un poco decaída a rail) agg, siento haberte atacado rail, pero no me cayó bien el que te llevaras a las niñas de esa forma.

Rail: (luego de tomarse un respiro, el dragón la miro un tanto precavido) d- descuida, aun yo admito que no las lleve de la mejor manera, pero me era necesario el hacerlo dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos.

Elis: oh Dios, ahora si lo vi todo… ¬u¬ hey trasero escamado, ¿Qué se siente que una tierna poni medica te haya sometido?

Rail: ¬_¬ cierra el pico potra mala sangre… ¬u¬ además, estoy seguro de haber escuchado que esta misma unicornio te dejo como pajarito enjaulado colgada del techo de una habitación.

Elis: agg… (ah rayos, solo pude tapar mi cara con uno de mis cascos antes de mirar a rising) ¿incluso le llegaste a contar de esa vez?

Rising: o-o b- bueno, es que estábamos un poquito aburridos y para entremeternos terminamos contando historias graciosas, yyy ya que me había dado risa se los conté a scoot a rail y a riu… (la potra bajo apenada sus orejas) p- perdón si te molesto.

Elis: (bueno, solo pude suspirar antes de abrazar a la potra) descuida mi potra, eso no es algo que me moleste.

Rainbow: aaahhhggg ¿podrían por favor bajar la voz? (ok, para mi entera sorpresa, resultaba que el bulto en la cama era la pegaso quien levanto la cabeza para mirarnos y tengo que admitir que tenía una pésima cara) paciente por aquí intentan… O_O ¿en qué momento llego la princesa luna y… (y la pegaso miro horrorizada a rail) ¡R- Rail?

Rail: je… (el dragón me miro riendo) si me dieran un bit por cada vez que tus amigos me miran horrorizados, ya sería millonario… ¬_¬ estoy de su lado pegaso, mientras que no me ataquen podemos llevar la fiesta en paz.

Scoot: ono rainbow ¿te encuentras bien? (la potra se subió a la cama sentándose al otro lado de la pegaso mirándola bastante preocupada) ¿Por qué estas allí acostada?

Rainbow: Agg… (la pegaso le sonrió antes de con su casco derecho acariciar su cabeza) me alegro que mucho de verte scoot, y descuida, no salí ilesa del ultimo combate que tuvimos, pero estoy bien, solo es cuestión de que descanse por un tiempo.

Ok… conocía a la pegaso así que sabía que sus palabras eran suficientes para preocuparme y por ello, salte a la cama y fui hasta la pegaso arropada, sin previo aviso quite la manta que la cubría y casi se me sale el alma cuando note casi toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo de color morado.

Elis: ha- hay Dios, ¡Rainbow Por Amor A Dios Dime Que No Dejaste Que Un Rentelion Te Alcanzara A Clavar Su Aguijón!

Rainbow: ¡H- Hey, tranquila niña que eso duele!

Scoot: (la potra al mirarme comenzó a en verdad preocuparse) hay no… po- por favor dime que no es nada malo.

Elis: (Dios, admito que no pude para nada ocultar mis nervios y ansiedad) si… si tengo razón entonces es peor de lo que parece scoot.

Rainbow: O-o ¿Scoot conoces a la potrilla?

Elis: ¡Rainbow las presentaciones pueden esperar solo responde! ¿Te pico una cosa rara semejante a un escorpión?

Rainbow: pu- pues… si, eso creo… 0u0 pero ya no hay nada de que pre…

Oh… mi… Dios… ni la deje terminar cuando volé hasta estar frente a rail y ya casi que tenía ganas de llorar.

Elis: ra- rail… di- dime por favor que te trajiste algún elixir de la base contigo… te lo ruego.

Rail: (el dragón al ver mi desespero suspiro antes de sonreírme) tranquila mi potra… (uso su magia y en su mano apareció uno de los frascos que quería) pensando en sí de casualidad alguna salía gravemente herida, decidí traerme los tres frascos restantes de la base.

¡Ese era mi dragón super listillo! Estaba tan contenta que volé directo a su cabeza abrazándolo del hocico, antes te guardar los guantes de mis cascos y tomar el elixir con mis manos y volar directo a donde rainbow.

Elis: (como la potra feliz que era le ofrecí el frasco a la pegaso) 0u0 rainbow bebe esto.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ estas en verdad loca si piensas que tomare eso potra.

-_- ok, suficiente de la elis amable, literalmente le salte encima a la pegaso tomando su boca con mis manos y estaba luchando para abrir la boca de la pegaso.

Elis: ¡O Abres La Maldita Boca Y Te Tragas Esa Cosa Rainbow O Te Juro Por Dios Que Te Meto Una Tubería De Desagüe Por El Trasero Me Oíste!

Bueno, esa fue una escena que hizo a quienes ya sabían quién era reír, mientras que quienes no tenían una idea me miraron bastante impresionados… ¬-¬ pero al menos había servido para que la pegaso tarada abriera la bocota, y ni dude en meter el frasco en ella obligándola la beber esa cosa… -w- y haciendo que pasara de cian a verde, solo para asegurarme, le sostuve la boca con mis manos para que no lo vomitara.

Sea como sea, yo en verdad me alegre cuando vi como lo morado del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo más los huecos comenzaron desaparecer… ella por otra parte había comenzado a toser y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, rainbow me alzo entre sus cascos tomándome de mis costados visiblemente cabreada.

Rainbow: ¡Endiablada Potra! ¿Es Que Acaso Intentabas Matarme Haciéndome Tomar Esa Asquerosidad?

Elis: (bueno adiós potra feliz, no me gusto para nada que la pegaso me levantara de esa forma así que como la potra que era ahora… pues termine de manos cruzadas mientras inflaba mis cachetes molesta) pues perdona por preocuparme por una amiga e intentar ayudarla ¿o es que no aun no has notado como me estas levantando?

Al parecer solo en ese momento es que la pegaso noto el hecho de que se movió completa y no estaba chillando de dolor por que solo cuando se lo dije es que me soltó y obvio que me miraba más que perdida… pero no era la única.

Heal: O_O en- en verdad… (heal miro a luna en verdad perdida) ¿Quién se supone que es la potra?

Elis: TnT ¿ni siquiera ustedes dos me reconocen? Agg… (terminé suspirando y mis orejas cayeron) al ser rainbow y tú con las que más tiempo estuve, tenía la esperanza que al menos ustedes dos me reconocieran…

Rail: jeje… (el dragón se rio un poco antes de tomarme entre con su magia y llevarme hasta sus brazos para acariciar mi melena) vamos mi potra, no tienes por qué deprimirte por eso.

Elis: (mire al dragón ya al borde de las lágrimas) pe- pero es que no lo entiendo… ¿en verdad cambien tanto así rail? So- Solo me encogí un poco y mi color de melena cambio, pero nada más… y… y aun así nadie me reconoce… ni siquiera celestia y starlight pudieron hacerlo… sé… sé que han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, pe- pero no pensé que me olvidaran tan rápido.

Luna: agg… (luna se acercó a donde estaba limpiándome con su ala una lagrimita que se me había escapado) no es que hayamos olvidado potrilla tonta… 0-o es solo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba verte de esa forma… y además tampoco tienes tu marca mi potra, algo que hace aún más difícil el reconocerte a simple vista.

Tia: 0-o luna ya enserio, ¿Quién es la potrilla?

Elis: mi nombre es elis celestia… soy la misma pegaso que junto con sorrow estuvo luchando junto a todos para liberar a rainbow, a pinkie, a shy y a rarity.

Por un buen rato reino el silencio mientras que los que no lo sabían al parecer captaban mis palabras, pero unánimemente todos terminaron abriendo de más los ojos y se les salió en coro - ¡Oh por celestia! ¿Elis? - jeje… -u- incluso celestia termino diciendo eso por la impresión.

Solo unos segundos después del grito colectivo rail fue literalmente asaltado por heal y aun por rainbow que salto de la cama hasta los brazos del dragón quien al ser tacleado por todas termino cayendo de espaldas al final soltándome mientras era apretada por todas.

Rarity: jiji 0u0 creo que al final si te ganaste tu lugar en el corazón de las chicas elis.

Pinkie: uuu pues claro que si rarity, elis es una muy estupenda amiga… jiji ¬u¬ y ahora que lo veo tenías razón rail, es gracioso ver cómo reaccionan todas al enterarse.

Twi: chicas eso fue malvado de su parte… (de hecho, twilight las miro un poco molesta) no está nada bien el olvidarse de un amigo.

Aj: amm… ¿Twi? (applejack miro sonriendo un tanto apenada a la alicornio) no es que nos hayamos olvidado de ella dulzura… es queee… emm… dime algo, ¿Cómo recuerdas a elis twi?

Twi: umm… pues según recuerdo elis era una adolescente de entre 15 y 17 de pelaje celeste, ojos verdes y su melena y cola eran Vinotinto ¿no?

Aj: exacto twilight… ahora, ¿La reconocerías a simple vista si vieras en vez de una joven yegua a una potrilla de cerca de la altura de bloom, de pelaje celeste y ojos verdes… peeero su melena y colas amarillas y además sin su cutie mark?

Twi: ¿Una potra? (ok -n- hasta la alicornio termino con sus ahora que me fijaba ojos plateados y alas abiertas a más no poder dé la impresión) ¿En verdad elis es ahora una potrilla? ¡pense que se lo decían por cariño!

Aj: sip… ¬_¬ y chicas, como no la suelten ya la asesinan, después de todo ya se está poniendo morada.

TnT como ame a la poni naranja en ese momento ya que esas 2 me estaba apretada tan fuerte que no pude ni respirara ni hablar, y gracias a applejack es que me soltaron y de hecho caí al suelo intentando respirar, algo en lo que me ayudo rainbow al agitar una de sus alas para ventilarme.

Heal: lo- lo siento elis… (la unicornio me sonrió intentando limpiar sus lágrimas) pe- pero es que estoy tan contenta de verte… bus- busque mucho por alguna forma de sacarte de esa daga, pero nunca pude encontrar una y… y llegue a pensar que no te vería más.

Elis: agg… (cuando me logre recuperar me senté y se me escapo un buen suspiro) incluso yo llegue a rendirme heal, no te culpes por eso.

Rainbow: 0-o ¿Pero por qué rayos una potra? ¬_¬ sé que tenías un fetiche por las potras con vestidos, pero jamás espere que llegaras tan lejos como para convertirte en una.

Elis: ¬-¬ 1ro… no tengo un fetiche por las potrillas… 2do… eso te lo pueden explicar mejor rail y las niñas que yo… (mire bastante seria a celestia) pero creo que eso puede esperar rainbow, después de todo vinimos aquí con un propósito y creo que es hora de discutirlo… rainbow como te sientes, ¿Aun duele al moverte?

Rainbow: solo un poco elis, pero sea lo que sea que me hiciste tragar hizo un muy buen efecto ya que mi dolor no es ni la milésima de lo que era antes.

Elis: (bien lo admito, le di una de mis mejores sonrisas a celestia en ese momento) entonces es hora de matar al bastardo de azrael usando los elementos celestia.

Bueno, ¬u¬ al menos no fui la única a la que le creció la sonrisota ya que al oír a rainbow, a celestia también se le pego la misma sonrisa que a mí.

Por las siguientes horas todos estuvimos discutiendo de la estrategia que usaríamos para enfrentar a azrael, éramos sinceramente demasiados, pero aun así no teníamos una seguridad de victoria… en primer lugar estaba el punto del aura de degrado de ese bastardo… opresión, con ella era capaz de colocar una pesada carga sobre el cuerpo de quienes lo rodearan teniendo la capacidad incluso de aplastar los órganos internos de su objetivo si él lo deseaba, yo solo conocía una forma de poder acercarnos sin morir y esa era solo fortificando tu voluntad para poder alzarte sobre su opresión… para esto primeramente tenías que antes haber sido alcanzada por la misma y tendrías que haberte entrenado a ti mismo para resistirla… TuT pero gracias a Dios, luna conocía otra forma y esta era de hecho un hechizo basado en la magia ilusoria para no ser detectado y atacado por dicha aura… con eso teníamos un punto a nuestro favor.

Luego vino el tema de su casi invencibilidad, era más que imposible afectarlo con armas normales ya que estas no lo tocaban y aun armas encantadas poco le hacían, según la experiencia de rail y mía solo, armas benditas o de hecho malditas por algún espíritu o deidad eran capaces de dañar a los espectros de alto rango… y lamentablemente según nos dijo celestia, eso representaba un enorme problema ya que lo único que encajaba con la descripción era mi daga y el brazal de scoot y ambas ideas estaban descartadas… aunque me doliera, di una sugerencia y a rail no le gusto para nada… tomar algunas de nuestra antigua base y volver con un puñado de ellas.

Fue tremendamente difícil el convencer a rail para que lo permitiera y de paso que el fuera allá a buscarlas junto con celestia y con luna, pero lo logramos, la idea era que ellos tres fueran hasta la base y volvieran en menos de tres días ya que al 4to tendríamos que enfrentarnos a azrael, para ello que fueran luna y celestia con él, entre ambas podían ser capaces de transportarlos desde la base hasta aquí en solo cuestión de unos segundos.

Rail: ¬_¬ hey potra, hay un detalle con el que no estas contando… -_- y es que perdí mi llave para traspasar la barrera.

Elis: -n- rail… en verdad eres tarado ¡Como rayos se te ocurre perder algo así!

Rail: (de hecho sonrió un tanto apenado) es queee… la perdí contra uno de los nietos de sean quien me gano en una apuesta… ¬n¬ toda su decendencia heredo su astucia para las trampas elis.

Elis: ¬w¬ eso te pasa por tarado… en fin, ¿Recuerdas el árbol hueco a un lado de del camino frente a la barrera? Pues debajo de este sorrow escondió una de las llaves en caso de que alguno de nosotros perdiera su llave… -u- solo ve, arranca el árbol, tomas la llave y entran… si quieres te quedas la llave después rail.

En fin… luego de resolver ese punto vino otro más, el quienes participarían en la supresión de azrael y el quienes se encargarían de apoyar la evacuación de todas las cebras al territorio de equestria, para ninguno de nosotros era un secreto que luego de perder a su líder, los espectros restantes en el territorio de zebranea enloquecerían y comenzarían a atacar sin parar, así que teníamos que mover a todos a las costas donde desembarcaron celestia junto a sus tropas y subir a bordo de los barcos para largarnos de zebranea… por ello que tuviéramos que dividir el grupo y el resultado de todas las discusiones fueron que quienes iban a atacar a azrael serían las princesas, las guardianas, la cebra alter, rail y starlight, mientras que spike, heal, nía, zecora y todo el grupo de los soldados más los guerreros cebras cubrirían la evacuación… -_- era más que obvio que a mí y a las niñas nos contaron fue entre el grupo de refugiados… me gustara o no, de la forma en la que estaba dudaba sinceramente que pudiera montar una pelea decente y ni hablar de las niñas, ¬n¬ aun si de hecho las taradas se ofrecieron para nada más y nada menos que ir a por azrael, obviamente nadie iba a permitir tal cosa… agg -u- algo que las puso a todas de cachetes inflados pero eso solo las hizo verse el triple de tiernas.

En fin, luego de terminar con la reunión estratégica, rail y las princesas luna y celestia salieron, rail me ofreció el ir junto a él, pero solo por esta vez me tuve que reusar, tenía demasiadas ganas de ir para presentar mis respetos tanto a mis hermanos de sangre como a mis hermanos de armas… pero aún tenía algo que hacer que me impedía el ir junto a rail, y ese algo era el entrenarme tanto a mi como a las niñas… si, íbamos a ir con los refugiados, pero esto aun no dejaba de ser un campo de batalla y me parecía una pésima idea el no prepararnos como se debía solo con la excusa de ser solo potrillas después de todo, yo ya a los 9 años ya estaba aprendiendo a luchar tanto contra ponis y otras razas como contra espectros.

Por ello luego de que rail y las princesas se fueran jale a las niñas conmigo dentro de la cueva y pregunte por el área de entrenamiento a alter quien parecía ser el líder de las cebras, bastante le extraño mi petición pero aun así el de hecho nos guio el mismo siendo seguidos por rarity, applejack, por rainbow y por twilight.

* * *

xD jajaja te aseguro que hasbro que no estara muy contento con ello viruz, ¬w¬ peeero yo ya tengo a mis abogados listos asi que no problem... jajaja ¿que sabes vos si crearon la espectranet? ¬w¬ capaz y navegaban por ella y se espiaban las fanatasias entre ellos asi que asi se entretenian, nunca se sabe.

xD vale blake, suerte entonces con tu fic viejo, ¬w¬ y ya cuando los subas pos los leo y ten ppor seguro que te doy mi opinion... xD y el que los tengas ya en tu cabezota aun si no los has escrito, ¬u¬ se llama habito de escritor mi querido amigo, xD yo no tengo los fics escritos al completo y aun asi ya se que sucesos voy a colocar uno detras de otro hasta el final del fic... en fin, ¬u¬ nos leemos luego viejo.


	126. ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaste?

Cap 126: ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaste?

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba ya que no habían muñecos de entrenamiento ni armas de practica… pero al menos el espacio era bastante grande y aun si habían algunas cebras entrenando, aun así teníamos espacio de sobra.

Rising: amm ¿Elis? ¿Para qué vinimos hasta aquí?

Elis: ¬u¬ eso es obvio rising… (le di la sonrisa más perversa que mi cara de potra me permitía portar) porque pienso entrenarlas a todas potras, hasta que el alma se les salga del cuerpo.

Scoot: o_o ¡pe- pero nos dijeron que no íbamos a luchar! ¿po- porque vamos a entrenar entonces?

Elis: (bueno, me senté cruzando mis cascos mientras les sonreí como toda una potra del mal) porque estoy aburrida y segundo porque aun así vamos a estar en un campo de batalla y no pienso dejar ningún cabo suelto… así que… ¡Muevan Esas Patas Ustedes 4 Pedazos De Traseros Flácidos Y Quiero 10 Vueltas A La Jodida Cueva En 15 Minutos O Les Aumento El Numero!

Bueno, las 4 potras salieron corriendo como almas llevadas por el demonio, pero todos al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo al gritar - ¡Esto No Es Justo! - jeje -u- como me reí cuando las escuche… como sea, estaba por unírmeles cuando escuche a la cebra decir algo.

Alter: ¬_¬ viendo a esa potra, a mi parece que la educación de equestria ha decaído bastante si le permiten decir tales cosas así como así.

Elis: ¡Hey! (ok me cruce de cascos mirándolo un poco molesta) que sepas que tengo 17 años y dentro de dos meses cumplo los 18.

Rainbow: ¬u¬ hey elis, les dirás trasero flácido a mi hermana, pero a la única que veo de vaga aquí es a ti… po- tri- lla.

Elis: (ah rayos, casi se me sales las lágrimas cuando lo dijo así) ¡Ya… Ya Yo Me Iba A Poner A Correr También Cuando La Cebra Me Paro Yegua Abusadora! ... … … o_o dime por favor que no acabo de en verdad decir eso.

Rarity: (hasta la modista se comenzó a reír de ello) jeje… sip, 0u0 tenías razón elis, el cambio es también mental pequeña potra.

Elis: (bueno que decir… TnT salí corriendo mientras las lágrimas se me salieron) ¡Me Cago En Guardián Y Sus Malditas Ideas!

En fin, me llevo un buen rato alcanzar a las niñas corriendo y admito que esto estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que imagine que sería… tenía claro que no iba a ser un paseo por el parque ya que desde hace rato había notado la falta de resistencia de mi cuerpo ahora, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que solo a la 6ta vuelta ya estuviera al borde del colapso, incluso las niñas ahora tenían mucha más resistencia que yo.

Sufrí bastante pero al igual que las niñas logre darlas en el tiempo que estipule, a esas vueltas le siguieron un montón de ejercicios físicos que sinceramente, más que para las niñas eran para mi… ¬n¬ y claro está que muchos de los presentes comenzaron a reír al ver a un quinteto de potras hacer pesas… ¬-¬ con nosotras mismas ya que no habían pesas ni tan siquiera troncos con un peso adecuado para nosotras… 0.o y aquí entre nos… la más rellenita era definitivamente ris…

Rising: ¡Que No Estoy Gorda Elis!

Elis: ag ag ag ve- veinte… ag ¡Di- Dirás eso… pe- pero como pesas mi potra!

See… en esos momentos me encontraba haciendo pesas con la potra batponi y ciertamente pesaba de lo lindo… en fin, logre solo hacer unas 30 repeticiones antes de dejar ir a rising quien no estaba tan contenta, pero en fin.

Luego de terminar con los ejercicios deje a las niñas tomarse un descanso, pero yo por otro lado más bien invoque la daga y tal como pensaba, esta no se hizo más pequeña por lo que para lo que a mi viejo cuerpo era una daga, para este tenía una espada entre manos.

Elis: esto en verdad es malo.

Rainbow: 0-o no veo en donde esta lo malo elis, fácilmente puedes manejar eso ¿no?

Elis: si, pero en esto esta lo malo rainbow… (justo en ese momento hice el cambio a la espada de fuego y tal como pensaba, la deja caer ya que era demasiado grande y pesada para mi) debido a mi tamaño solo puedo usar la daga básica para luchar.

Rarity: 0-o no veo por qué tu preocupación con respecto a ese tema querida, bien sabes que rail no te dejara sola así nada más por lo que puedes contar con su ayuda si la llegaras a necesitar.

Elis: agg… (el solo pensar en mi situación… sinceramente me hizo deprimirme) es… es que me siento indefensa rarity… y ya mi experiencia me ha demostrado lo malo que es el estarlo… (tenia ganas de llorar, pero en vez de llorar me agache para tomar el mango de la espada de fuego transformándola en la daga y mire a rainbow) ra- rainbow, ten un combate de practica conmigo.

Rainbow: es mejor que descanses elis, estas notablemente cansada.

Elis: (me tome solo un momento para respirar un poco) es… es cierto, estoy bastante cansada rainbow, pero mi objetivo no es ganar fuerza o resistencia ya que sé que me es imposible ganar la necesaria en tan solo 3 días… solo quiero que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a trabajar aun si estoy agotada y por eso no puedo parar a descansar aún.

Twi: estás en verdad decidida a continuar ¿no?

Elis: si, no pienso parar todavía twilight.

Twi: (la alicornio me miro en verdad dudosa) elis… sé que es bastante atrevido de mi parte ya que solo hemos hablando si acaso en tres ocasiones… pero me gustaría saber de qué experiencias estabas hablando… aun puedo recordar tu cuerpo cuando el hechizo que sorrow mantenía sobre ambos cayo, siendo sincera eso y tu comportamiento de ahora solo hace que mi curiosidad sobre qué tipo de vida has llevado crezca aún más.

Elis: agg… (solo pude suspirar antes de ver decaída a twilight) la de un alma en pena twilight… esa ha sido mi vida hasta ahora… (mire la daga entre mis manos y una triste sonrisa me nació) toda mi vida he luchado por mi lugar en el mundo… pero cada vez que lo encuentro la vida se ha esforzado por arrebatármelo… primero fueron mis padres a los 8 años de edad… los vi morir a ambos frente a mi sin poder hacer nada… luego fue mi segunda familia, mis hermanos y yo encontramos ese lugar que podíamos llamar hogar cuando sorrow nos acogió y fundo a los mercenarios de alas carmín, sinceramente sorrow los había fundado debido a mis hermanos y a mi… en el tiempo en el que el los fundo night, sea y yo éramos aún muy pequeños y no estábamos listos para ayudarlo en su trabajo, por lo que muchas veces cuando le era imposible llevarnos, nos quedamos solos y aun a él no le gustaba eso, así que fundo este grupo y la primera en unirse fue alis.

Rising: 0.o ¿Alis? Pensé que los primeros en unirse fueron tú y tus hermanos.

Elis: jeje °u° nop, la primera en unirse fue alis, sorrow por sí mismo ya era alguien bastante famoso en esa época de debido a sus muchas habilidades, no solo era un mago y guerrero impecable, sino que también era uno de los mejores alquimistas, por lo que comúnmente era llamado aun por los reyes de ese tiempo no solo para trabajos de mercenario como la eliminación de bandidos, o campos de espectros, sino también para incluso preparar medicinas cuando las que usaban los alquimistas reales no eran suficientes, debido a eso su fama era grande y esta atrajo a alis, ella en ese tiempo era una asesina a sueldo y se le fue encargado el deshacerse de sorrow.

Scoot: a- alto… (la potra me miro de cacos cruzados y con un lindo '?' sobre su cabeza) ¿Pero que no se supone que ella era una linda unicornio que amaba en arte?

Elis: ¬u¬ pues sip, pero eso fue después de unirse a los alas carmín… en un principio alis era una fría unicornio quien en esos tiempos era temida como a un demonio por la fama que ella misma se había labrado, nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando estábamos durmiendo en la habitación de una posada, ella entro sin llamar la atención e intento asesinar a sorrow, pero fallo ya que sorrow si la detecto y nos alertó a mis hermanos y a mí para que escapáramos… agg -_- pero yo era una cabeza hueca, así que en vez de escapar intente ayudar a sorrow al atacar a alis con un cuchillo cuando creí estaba descuidada… ¬_¬ es obvio que que no fue así, la ataque y como respuesta alis se defendió de mi cuchillada y me hizo un grave corte en el pecho que casi me asesinaba, eso hizo a sorrow desesperar y estaba por matarla cuando se detuvo al ver la siguiente acción de alis… (sonreí en verdad contenta al recordarlo) ella en vez de ignorarme como debió de haber hecho eh ir a por la cabeza de sorrow, se disculpó conmigo y comenzó a tratar mi herida, ¬.¬ claro que una vez que termino si fue a por sorrow de nuevo, 0u0 el resultado fue que no pudo contra sorrow y termino perdiendo la pelea… pero sorrow no la asesino, en cambio al haber visto la habilidad de alis y la bondad dentro de ella, la invito a formar parte de los alas carmín y al principio ella declino la oferta y huyo.

Bueno, supongo que esto iba para rato ya que al parecer no solo era twilight quien escuchaba atentamente lo que decía así que mientras les hablaba comenzó con un entrenamiento básico con la daga, solo dando cortes descendentes y deteniéndome para luego repetir el corte… aunque admito que me era un poco difícil ya que la daga era un poco pesada.

Elis: 0.o pero estamos hablando de sorrow… -.- obviamente no se quedó con su negativa así que decidió que la siguiéramos y pues eso hicimos… ¬_¬ no sabes lo que es difícil hasta que te toca seguir a una asesina profesional sin que te note, para sorrow era un juego de niños… ¬n¬ pero para nosotros que éramos niños fue un infierno y de hecho, alis nos cacho varias veces hasta que se cansó de detectarnos y en un intento de eliminar a sorrow nos rapto y nos llevó hasta su base… -n- ese bastardo en esa ocasión nos usó de cebo ya que nos siguió a todos y aun si nosotros sabíamos que estaba… ¬n¬ jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo… (admito que me enoje un poco al recordarlo) fue cuando llegamos a su base que nos enteramos por que alis se había negado en un principio… después de todo, alis era parte de un gremio de asesinos pero no como miembro… si no como una esclava… sus habilidades eran ciertamente suficientes para acabar con todos, pero el miedo a los del gremio la paralizaba… cuando llegamos alis reporto el fallar, no la dejaron siquiera terminar de explicarse cuando comenzaron a azotarla frente a nosotros y estuvieron a punto de matarnos a nosotros, pero como dije, sorrow nunca nos dejó y fue justo en el momento que el apareció y acabo el solo con todos los del gremio… una vez todos muertos… una vez que las cadenas de la unicornio fueron rotas, él le extendió su casco a alis y ella entre lágrimas acepto y oficialmente los alas carmín fueron fundados.

Twi: no entiendo algo, 0.o si sorrow antes era tan famoso como dices… ¿Por qué solo fueron 7 los miembros? Por lógica un montón más tuvieron que querer entrar ¿No?

Elis: pues si… -.- muchos intentaban dar con él y cuando lo lograban se ofrecían para entrar… ¬_¬ pero eran basuras en busca de fama y riquezas así que sorrow los rechazaba a todos, aunque no era en si por buscar eso que los rechazaba… ¬n¬ después de todo uno de mis hermanos era un estafador de primera categoría y fue sorrow el que le enseño lo básico para timar, el los rechazaba porque no buscaba matones sin cerebro, sino miembros para una familia.

¿?: ¡Cuidado!

Me di cuenta justo a tiempo de una flecha lanzada por accidente por una de las cebras que entrenaba con una lanza flechas y esta iba a twilight, realmente mi cuerpo se movió solo y partí la flecha con la daga antes de volver a mi practica como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Elis: en fin, ¬n¬ eran cientos los que intentaban, pero a todos los volaban entre alis y sorrow, 0u0 fue en ese tiempo con nosotros que alis cambio y encontró su pasión por el arte, y con respecto a nosotros pues dependiendo de las misiones que les llegaban entonces alis y sorrow se turnaban para cuidarnos y entrenarnos… -u- así estuvimos cerca de un año hasta que nos encontramos con raziel… él era parte de la guardia de uno de los tantos reinos que visitamos en nuestros viajes… su caso fue que en busca de la fama se había unido al ejército y gracias a su fuerza y habilidad con la espada, ¬u¬ pues no le fue muy difícil el escalar posiciones, pero a pesar de lograr la fama que quería siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, no fue hasta que cuando la hija del rey fue atacada por un espectro en un paseo por los bosques del reino y contrajo una enfermedad por corrupción, que este contacto con sorrow para pedirle por un antídoto que todos nos movimos al castillo que raziel encontró lo que le faltaba… jiji -w- fue literalmente amor a primera vista… ¬u¬ de parte de raziel claro.

Por alguna razón vi a rainbow sonreír y hablarle al oído a twilight, peeero decidí no prestarle atención a su falta de modales y seguí con mi entrenamiento simple… TnT aunque ya me dolían las manos.

Elis: °u° fue realmente muy gracioso todo a partir de allí, raziel era… amm… digamos… ¬u¬ único en su manera de insinuarse a la yegua que le gustaba, jeje 0u0 el tarado intento con regalos extravagantes como carrozas de corazón tirados por fenrirs entrenados, una estatua de mármol de ella y raziel técnicamente casándose… jeje incluso contrato bardos que cantaran de su grandeza mientras el posaba como un super macho semental frente a ella… (mi cuerpo reacciono solo y me gire cortando extrañamente una bolita lila, pero no le di importancia) ¬w¬ llego incluso a ofrecerle a alis cofres llenos de gemas con un contrato formal de matrimonio y todo… pero tooodo eso lo único que hizo fue cabrear a alis, en el tiempo que estuvimos allí mientras sorrow preparaba la pócima, raziel llego a incomodar tanto a alis con sus taraderas, que ella literalmente lo termino apaleando y amenazando de muerte si seguía molestándola.

Rising: 0.0 ¿Pero si alis lo odiaba como es que terminaron casándose? Vi en su base un cuadro de cuando se le declaro… 0.o y de una estatua salió un mensaje donde ella salía acostada en una cama y le dijo que quera que volviera para poder darle un super regalo… ¬.¬ aunque no tenía un regalo encima.

Ook… 0-0 como llegamos a agradecer que esta potra fuera de mente inocente, porque de solo mencionarlo cada adulto presente entendió muy bien cuál era su regalo… en fin, extrañamente más de esas extrañas bolitas lilas comenzaron a salir eh intentar golpearme, así que comencé a cortar con la daga cuanta bolita saliera manteniendo mi posición y seguí contando la historia.

Elis: bueno, el que alis no lo matara por acercarse, ¬w¬ se debió a que busco concejo de los ponis correctos… cuando los regalos no funcionaron y más bien se ganó una amenaza de muerte, el recurrió a sorrow para pedir concejo… -w- pero vamos, sorrow era un tarado también para estas cosas y no le fue tan bien siguiendo sus concejos, por lo que en su desespero recurrió a mí que en ese tiempo era una niña de 10 años, ¬w¬ pero si alguien conocía en ese tiempo los gustos de la unicornio era yo… (ok, ya las cosas con esas bolitas estaban molestando ya que salían por montones, al punto que llegue a lanzar la daga para acabar con tres y en el aire y partí dos más antes de aterrizar atravesando una y clavando la daga en el suelo) °u° alis y yo teníamos muchas charlas de chicas, y ya que ella era hermosa los machos le llovían y como yo era una potra curiosa, pues yo le preguntaba y ella me daba concejos de que buscar en un semental… -w- así que como lo vi en verdad enamorado de ella, y ya que no se comportó como un tarado con nosotros… °u° pues decidí echarle un casco y el resto fue cosa de él.

Ah rayos, ¬n¬ literalmente eran tantas de esas cositas que aun si saltaba y esquivaba a la vez que contraatacaba, una de ellas me dio un flanco haciéndome soltar un pequeño chillido… ¬w¬ y mi furia de potra entró en acción, ya que enojada encendí el filo de la daga… ¡Y Comencé A Lanzar Cortes Calóricos A Esas Cosas Para Que Sintieran La Furia De Esta Potra! ¡Ninguna Malévola Bolita Le Daba Una Descarga En El Flanco A Esta Potra Y Salía De Rositas, Tenían Que Saborear La Furia De Esta Potra Muajajaja!... … … O_O oh Dios, no pude en verdad usar la risa de villano de tercera… TnT estúpida mente de potra, ¡Ni dude en desquitarme con esas estúpidas bolitas lilas!

Aj: umm… (ignorando el hecho de que me asaltaban las bolitas ella me miro curiosa) ¿pero que no se supone él era un guardia reconocido y ella una asesina buscada?

Elis: ah eso… °u° no fue un problema para nada, cuando era asesina, ese no era el nombre de alis, ese lo adopto fue cuando comenzó a viajar con nosotros… además, cuando era una asesina tampoco tenía su cutie mark, la gano fue cuando conoció la libertad y su amor por expresar el arte, -u- por eso es que no hubo problema con el amorío de raziel en ese aspecto… ¬n¬ estos comenzaron fue cuando sorrow termino la pócima y era hora de irnos, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que alis nos dejara por raziel, así que raziel quiso dejar la armada y unirse a los alas carmín, ¬w¬ está claro que alis se opuso ya que no le caía del todo bien raziel, pero sorrow lo acepto yyy bueno… ¬-¬ el rey no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de raziel de darle la espalda al reino, así que lo marco como un traidor y a nosotros como cómplices de su traición… -u- fue una total locura intentar huir, jeje -u- allí fue cuando el voló la mitad del castillo por accidente ya que lanzo una flecha a nuestros perseguidores y los fallo a ellos… pero no al cuarto de la pólvora del castillo… -w- está de más decir que no volvimos a poner una pata allí jamás ya que aun mi cabeza siendo una potra tenía precio… 0u0 el caso es que después de todo eso, teníamos a otro integrante en la familia… ¡Y de donde diablos salen estas infernales bolitas!

Rainbow: jeje bueno, ¿No querías entrenar? ¬u¬ pues allí las tienes, has estado dando sablazos como loca ¿No? Twi 3° abajo y a la izquierda (la alicornio rio un poco y justo en ese momento ¬n¬ otra de esas bolitas me dio una linda descarga en mi colita haciéndome saltar a la vez que chillaba) ¡Jajaja justo en el blanco twi!

Elis: TnT rainbow eso no es justo, (me agarre mi colita ya que me ardía un poquito) no apuntes a mis partes sensibles que eso duele.

Rainbow: -u- lo siento lo siento, -w- pero es que las caritas que haces son simplemente demasiado tiernas elis… (¬n¬ está de más decir que no la mire para nada lindo) eeen fin… ¬w¬ prepárate potra porque allí va la siguiente oleada, twi 5° derecha y abajo.

Ah rayos, salió justo sobre mi cabeza y tuve que saltar adelante para aterrizar con mis manos y manos y empujarme de vuelta a la esfera y cortarla… sabía que no podía depender de mi fuerza en combate, así que dependía de mi destreza… agg… justo como cuando era en verdad una potrilla.

Twi: no lo entiendo… (ok… 0_0 a pesar de seguir las indicaciones que rainbow comenzó a susurrarle creando las bolitas la alicornio todavía así me miraba curiosa) por lo que nos cuentas elis, de hecho no llevaste una vida de un alma en pena como dices… la perdida de tus padres imagino que fue algo devastador, pero según tu lograste encontrar una segunda familia y por como hablas de ellos los llegaste a amar y ellos a ti ¿No? Después de todo rail es parte de esa familia y por lo que he visto ese dragón se preocupa mucho por ti.

Elis: a- así es twilight… (Dios, ya se me habían pegado las ganas de llorar mientras seguía con las bolitas) los ame y ellos a mi… pero aun así mi felicidad con ellos me fue robada dos veces, la primera vez fue a mis 15 años de edad, ya para ese tiempo mis hermanos y yo éramos unos formados miembros de los alas carmín y ya rail, quien se unió luego de que lo enfrentáramos en una guerra estaba con nosotros… alis y raziel estaban haciendo ya sus planes para comenzar una nueva nación, entre nosotros 7 habíamos viajado buscando un territorio apto y de hecho lo habíamos encontrado… alis al verlo comenzó con los planos del reino y solo fue cuestión de algunos días para que los tuviera y en ese tiempo, sorrow se encargó de hacer las respectivas pruebas de fertilidad al suelo las cuales arrojaron muy buenos resultados… teníamos técnicamente todo, solo faltaban los fondos para comenzar con la construcción así que sorrow nos guio a la ubicación de una antigua tumba llena de tesoros suficientes para comenzar con las bases del castillo y la ciudad… entramos y sorrow contaba con las trampas anti intrusos… pero no conto con los cientos de espectros que habitaban allí… y tampoco con uno de los de alto rango que habitaba las ruinas.

Los recuerdos volvieron y sinceramente tuve que sentarme ya que el miedo de nuevo me invadió y comencé a temblar, eso extraño tanto a rainbow que ella dejo de darle direcciones a twilight, sinceramente tuve que tomarme un momento antes de continuar.

Elis: lo- logramos derrotar a ese espectro, pero el precio fue alto… rail, sorrow, alis y sean apenas salieron con vida y raziel, night y yo también estábamos muy heridos y cansados… tomamos el tesoro que ciertamente era suficiente para levantar el reino… pero al salir fuimos emboscados por el ejército de un rey quien fue a buscar nuestras cabezas, no estábamos en condiciones, así que fuimos superados e intentamos huir pero eran simplemente demasiados… night y raziel no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero no vi de otra más que quedarme detrás y comprarles tiempo al resto… lo- logre lo que quería… luche y luche hasta me superaron y me capturaron… pe- pero gracias a eso, el resto de mi familia pudo escapar.

Dios, en verdad no lo aguante más y comencé a llorar mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, pero justo en ese momento unos cascos blancos me rodearon y al levantar la vista mire a rarity sonreírme mientras me abrazaba.

Rarity: tranquila elis, puedes sin problemas parar allí… si esa memoria te trae tanto dolor, prefiero no enterarme y evitarte este sufrimiento pequeña.

Por una vez, no me importo que me trataran como a una niña, sinceramente lo único que hice fue voltearme y abrazarla enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Elis: gra- gracias rarity… pero voy a continuar… fui… fui capturada por ellos y fui llevada ante ese rey, este me juzgo y me había condenado a la guillotina, pero uno de sus nobles me puso el ojo encima y le hizo una oferta al rey por mí que este no pudo rechazar y… y fui llevada a fallen leaf... (de solo mencionarlo scoot y rising manifestaron su sorpresa, al parecer ya sabiendo a lo que iba) allí… allí lo perdí todo… fui… fui el juguete favorito de ese noble, este… este llegaba hasta a organizar fiestas en las que yo era el entretenimiento principal y a raíz de eso lo perdí todo… por meses fui violada hasta el cansancio, organizaban competencias en las que ganaba el que me hiciera gritar más por piedad… fui ridiculizada al ser usada como un indefenso y aterrado animal en juegos para salvar mi vida… por… por ello lo perdí todo, perdí mis alas, perdí mis patas y manos, perdí mis ojos, mis orejas, mi melena y cola… llegaron… llegaron hasta a sacarme cada diente, mi lengua eh incluso mi mandíbula fue arrancada… incluso… incluso llegaron hasta a cortar mi vagina… fue… fue un infierno… y… y este no termino si no hasta que mi familia llego, pero ya era tarde para mi… sin… sin importar la habilidad de sorrow con la magia, solo me dio unos cuantos días con todos los demás hasta el momento en que con agonía partí de este mundo.

Rarity: di- diosas… (solo pude llorar en el pecho de rarity, quien al igual que todos cuanto escucharon mi relato me acompañaron en mi lloro, pero rarity no me soltó, si no que me apretó aún más haciéndome sentir un poco segura entre sus cascos) elis… cuanto… cuanto lo siento mi potrilla… yo… yo…

Elis: sinf… ¿Po- Porque te disculpas? … … en… en ese tiempo ni los tátara abuelos de tus tátara abuelos habían nacido tonta… (la abrace aún más fuerte) pe- pero gracias igual rarity.

Rising: ¿Ósea… ósea que si te acuerdas de todo lo que te hicieron? (sorbí un poco antes de soltar a rarity y limpiar mis lagrimas para mirar a la potra siendo abrazada por applejack al igual que bloom) ¿Pe- Pero entonces por qué rail quiso tapar tus ojos para que no vieras tu cuerpo cuando te sacamos de fallen leaf?

… … ok… … O_O eso fue ciertamente una declaración que hizo a unos cuantos petrificarse mirando a las potras… yyy hizo que tuviera unas tremendas ganas de besar y abrazar al dragón para agradecerle la próxima vez que lo viera.

Elis: 0-0 amm… creo que paso totalmente de ello rising.

Scoot: ¿Y que paso luego? Se que sorrow sufrió un montón para crear tu daga y traerte de vuelta, y rail nos contó un poco de lo que paso con el resto mientras sorrow estaba en ello… pero nunca nos mencionó nada de cuando llegaste con él.

Elis: oh eso… (bueno, no pude evitar el reír un poco al recordarlo) luego de que muriera y que sorrow creara la daga para traerme, la primera vez que abrí los ojos fue en una habitación rara que sorrow creo bajo nuestra base… sinceramente no supe que pensar al principio ya que lo primero que vi fue a sorrow todo ensangrentado y pensé que había terminado en el infierno junto a mi, pero el me saco esa idea cuando me abrazo y comenzó a disculparse conmigo… al principio tenía un verdadero revoltijo en mi cabeza ya que mis recuerdos eran confusos, después de todo, tenía que estar muerta pero aun así tenía allí a sorrow abrazándome mientras lloraba, lo abrace mirando que ahora tenía mis manos y más pronto que tarde me le uní llorando… cuando ambos nos logramos calmar fue que sorrow comenzó a hacerme unas pocas pruebas, para luego explicarme toda mi situación actual… el esperaba que estuviera enojada con él por hacerme tal cosa… (me sonroje un poco) pero en realidad no me aguante mi alegría y más bien termine besándolo.

Rainbow: jeje ¬w¬ puedo hacerme una idea de la cara del unicornio cuando lo hiciste… y una potrilla por aquí estaba en verdad adelantada a su edad ¿Eh? ¿Potra de 15?

Elis: ¡Tu Hubieras Hecho Lo Mismo Si El Poni Del Que Estabas Enamorada Se Hubiera Jugado El Cuello Para Traerte De Vuelta A La Vida Luego De Perderla Yegua Abusadora!

Aj: ooh no pequeña… ¬w¬ en tu caso rainbow hubiera tenido un ratito divertido con él en el momento.

Rainbow: ¡Hey, Que No Soy Una Regalada Applejack!

Aj: -u- sabes que tengo razón rainbow… (la pegaso termino de cascos cruzados y mirando a otro lado, pero no lo negó) en fin pequeña, 0u0 puedes continuar.

Elis: ejem… ¬.¬ en fin, como decía… sorrow me explico todo de mi actual condición y me llevo un buen rato acostumbrarme a ella… jiji, °u° varias fueron veces las veces en que mientras hablábamos casi desaparecía a la daga y ni hablar de moverme y mantener mi forma, pero una vez me acostumbre a ello ambos salimos al sótano de nuestra base… estaba en verdad ansiosa por ver a todos, así que subimos a la base y los encontramos a todos tirados en los muebles de la sala con caras de muertos… ¬w¬ aunque muy pronto fueron cambiadas por caras de furia y sorrow fue apaleado por todos cuando pensaron que solo era una zombi creada con necromancia, 0u0 pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era la yo real, la sorpresa fue muy grande y les llevo un buen rato el procesar ese hecho, pero una vez que lo hicieron todos me abrazaron y tuvimos un muy lindo reencuentro que jamás olvidare… 0.0 tuvimos que explicarles todo a los chicos y sorrow de nuevo llevo unas cuantas patadas de parte de mis hermanos por guardarse el que podía traerme de vuelta, pero en fin… luego las cosas se fueron normalizando para todos, los chicos salieron de su depresión y muy pronto estábamos de nuevo yendo a misiones y seguimos poco a poco construyendo exion.

¿?: hay algo que…

Elis: ¡AAHH! (sipi, ¬.¬ pegue un buen salto cuando escuche una voz detrás de mí que no debía de estar y termine guindada del cuello de rarity antes de mirar a una starlight riendo detrás) ¡S- Starlight n- no me peques esos sustos! … ¿Y desde cuando llevas allí parada?

Star: jeje °u° bueno, llevo bastante aquí sentada elis, llegue cuando rainbow y twilight te tenían dando saltos por todos lados mientras hablabas de raziel… pero como decía, hay algo que no logro entender… ¿Por qué raziel alis estaban tan empeñados en crear su propio reino? De las historias que me contaron de mi antepasado night y su grupo, eso fue algo que jamás entendí, decían que solo por capricho de ellos, pero oyéndote hablar de ellos no me pareció el caso.

Elis: oh eso… 0u0 bueno, ciertamente no fue solo por un capricho star… agg, en parte exion fue el sueño de casi todos nosotros y te aseguro que nunca tuvimos en mente razones egoístas para desearla… (sonreí un poco triste) es solo que todos anhelábamos un lugar como equestria starlight… night sean y yo éramos huérfanos que sorrow recogió, alis debido a los tiempos que corrían fue vendida por su madre a ese gremio en un intento de poder sustentarse a sí misma, raziel quedo huérfano luego de que una panda de espectros atacara su pueblo natal y de su familia solo el sobrevivió, sorrow… agg… solo recientemente creo haber entendido su motivación… pero se debió a que desde péquelo era un potrillo que se consideraba como un monstruo y por ello nunca pudo tener un hogar real… y rail bueno… en su caso no estaba tan interesado el, pero igual nos ayudó con ello… (le sonreí un poco decaída a star) el caso es que exion fue construida solo porque todos queríamos brindar un lugar seguro de los bandidos, saqueadores, esclavistas eh incluso de espectros y nobles avaros a cualquiera, un reino donde no tuvieran que pasar por todo cuanto nosotros vivimos.

Star: O.o para ser una panda de revoltosos como tú siempre los describes, tenían objetivos muy nobles ¿Eh?

Elis: ¬.¬bueno, que fuéramos unos desastrosos no significa que fuéramos unos crimina… … … -_- no, si te buscan 25 reinos vivo o muerto técnicamente ya eres un criminal… ¡P- Pero No Significa Que Fuéramos Malvados!

Aj: ¬_¬ ¿solo qué diablos hicieron para que tantas naciones quisieran sus cabezas?

Elis: -w- bueno es que varias fueron las veces en que nuestros trofeos nos llamaban y nosotros respondíamos gustosos… yyy bueno, algunos de estos incluían tesoros nacionales eh incluso hijas de reyes… ¬-¬ oh los mismos reyes como trofeos.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ su pongo que voy a tener que cuidar mi elemento frente a ustedes dos.

Twi: -n- en fin… dijiste que tu muerte fue la primera vez que perdiste a tu familia.

Elis: agg, así es… luego de mucho esfuerzo logramos crear exion y todos nos esforzamos para cada día verla prosperar más y más, sorrow en ese tiempo estaba trabajando en el cómo proteger nuestra nación, y decidió implementar la misma defensa con la que cuenta nuestra base, una barrera de vacío… ciertamente a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurrió una mejor forma para defenderla que esa, ¬n¬ al fin y al cabo ya la habíamos visto tragarse lo que fuera sin dejar rastro… sorrow tenía el hechizo, tenía la experiencia pero le faltaban los materiales así que todos nos preparamos para salir y lo hicimos, tardamos cerca de un mes en el viaje, pero llegamos a las minas con los materiales y cristales que sorrow necesitaba… los comenzamos a recoleta, pero no terminamos debido a que fuimos traicionados por alguien dentro de las filas de nuestro ejército, el cual nos vendió a un grupo de caza recompensas y estos contrataron a varias compañías de mercenarios de buenas habilidades, dentro de esa cueva nuestros movimientos estaban limitados así que decidimos huir luego de acabar con muchos y ver que estos no retrocedían… agg… fue en nuestra huida que decidieron colapsar las minas para enterrarnos, los chicos lograron escapar, pero sorrow y yo no pudimos y terminamos siendo capturados y luego desterrados a otra dimensión… y ya el resto lo viste por tu misma twilight… eso marco la perdida de mi segunda familia.

Twi: agg… siento mucho tu perdida elis… y creo entender tu punto… los meses que pase en cautiverio me enseñaron algunas cosas.

Elis: (le sonreí un poco triste a la alicornio) gracias twilight… (no pude evitar que mi vista cayera en mi daga enterrada en el suelo así que camine hasta ella y la tome empuñándola entre mis manos) todo lo que ha pasado… la perdida de ambas de mis familias, la perdida de mi primera vida… y recientemente… l- la perdida de mi poni especial solo me enseñaron una cosa… si no quiero seguir perdiendo, entonces es hora de actuar para defender la única familia que me queda… (mi mirada cayo en la potra batponi blanca de melena rosa, la potra naranja de melena magenta y la pegaso cian de crin multicolor) no dejare que nada vuelva a apartarme de quienes me importan, por eso no quiero estar desprotegida ni indefensa.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio, al parecer muchos de los presentas estaban pensado en mis palabras supongo… como nadie dijo nada más, estaba por resumir los espadazos simples cuando las niñas salieron de debajo de los adultos y vinieron cada una tomando un pedazo de rama o lo que encontraran y se pararon frente a mi mirándome decididas.

Elis: (no pude evitar el reír mientras las miraba a todas con ramas y demás mirándome así de decididas) jiji… 0u0 ¿Qué hacen niñas?

Las cuatro se miraron entre ellas antes de asentir y mirarme - ¡Te Vamos A Ayudar Así Que En Guardia Elis!

Bueno, eso fue algo que hizo reír a todos, pero sus hermanas no se quedaron solo riendo… rainbow convoco su espada de su elemento y esta se achico así que la lanzo al suelo frete a scoot, applejack sonrió orgullosa y frente a ella aparecieron 4 protectores de pesuñas tamaño potra los cuales ella lanzo a applebloom, twilight y rarity se miraron entre ellas un momento antes de reír y cada una convoco su elemento, en el caso de rarity su arco se encogió tamaño potra y este se lo dio a rising, mientras que los anillos del elemento de twilight comenzaron a flotar detrás de sweetie… está de más decir que las potras las miraban sin creerle a sus ojos.

Scoot: (sipi, la potra miro la espada) o_o pero… (miro a la pegaso) pero… (volvió a mirar la espada) pero… (y la pegaso) ¡Es- Este Es Tu Elemento Rainbow!

Rainbow: je, disfrútalo mientras dure enana, ¬_¬ porque dudo que después de esto les de alguna otra cosa punzo cortante.

Jeje, solo un momento después las potras comenzaron a gritar mientras se apresuraban en tomar las armas y jugar con ellas, scoot por curiosidad intento picar la rama que tenía antes y la espada ni sintió la rama al picarla, bloom se colocó los 4 protectores y de una patada giratoria volvió nada una roca del sitio, sweetie se dio cuenta de que los anillos al parecer respondían a sus pensamientos y comenzó a jugar con ellos haciéndolos pasear por allí y mi potrilla batponi miraba el arco sin saber qué hacer.

Elis: jeje… °u° rarity si no te molesta hare un pequeño cambio.

Rarity: 0u0 adelante elis, es su entrenamiento después de todo.

Elis: gracias… ¡Rising! (la potra me miro y lance la daga en mis manos hasta entre sus cascos) me interesa más que aprendas a manejar eso pequeña, déjame el arco a mí.

La potra asintió más que contenta y como le dije me paso el arco de rarity, lo tome y solo me llevo un momento el darme cuenta de cómo funcionaba y no pude evitar el sonreír más que contenta con su utilidad… ¬w¬ después de todo iba a poder divertirme con él.

Scoot: ¬u¬ bien elis, como haremos esto… ¿Vamos a cazar espectros? ¿Todas contra las adultas desarmadas? ¿O…?

Elis: (ni deje terminar a la potra antes de darle un flechazo en el pecho que le paro cada pelo del cuerpo) Es mucho más sencillo mi potra ¡Será un combate de 1 contra 4 así que den lo mejor de sí para salvar sus colas!

Y lo respalde al disparar a sweetie a quien también agarre y termino con los pelos parados… -u- las descargas no eran letales, pero sí que debían de doler un poquito para que esas 4 se tomaran esto enserio… en fin, las potras se quejaron con sus hermanas por lo injusto y demás, pero por esta vez me apoyaron y antes de que reaccionaran rising y bloom también terminaron flechadas antes de tomarse la cosas enserio.

Bueno, las niñas estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo atacándome aun en parejas con sweetie cubriéndoles el trasero con ataques a distancia al lanzarme los aros, pero aun así no fue mucho problema para mí, a base de flechas podía encargarme de los aros y ya que era un arco hecho de diamantes, pues usaba el mismo arco para defenderme y contra atacar golpeándolas con el arco o bien disparándoles las fechas justo delante de ellas.

Jeje… 0u0 el que les pareciera que me era un juego tratar con las 4 a la vez siendo yo también una potra hasta más débil que ellas, las termino cabreando y sobre la marcha comenzaron a atacar mucho más eficientemente, cubriéndose las colas la una a la otra y ayudándose en sus ataques, fue en esos momentos que las cosas si comenzaron a complicarse para mí y comenzaba a sudar de lo lindo intentando aguantarle a las potras… pero fue en ese momento en el que el entrenamiento real comenzó ya que viendo sus patrones y sus estilos, a la vez que las resistía, comencé a instruirlas según me pareció las técnicas y posiciones que se adaptaban mejor a ellas… aunque a sweetie mayormente comenzó a instruirla twilight con el uso tanto de los anillos como de su magia.

-w- el resultado fue un lindo y productivo día de entrenamiento en el que 4 potras apenas respiraban por el cansancio y la restante… ósea yo _ estaba al borde del desmayo por el extremo cansancio… lo cual termino en algunas de las chicas riendo por mi tardearía yyy una fija visita al consultorio móvil llamado heal para que reanimara a una potra y tratara algunos moretones de las otras.

* * *

xD verga viruz, y es de pana la mejor jugueteria si tenes en cuenta los pedazos de locos quienes eran sus dueños... osea, hasta el mismo draco-chan dijo que habian hasta vainas roba vida metias alli... -w- bueno, de power up, no es realmente tanto, al fin y al cabo elis de por si es jodida mas por su experiencia que por su fuerza y demas, asi que es solo un entrenamiento para concer sus limtes y claro esta, xD acostumbrarse a su ahora nuevo cuerpo de potra super kawai... ¬w¬ bueno puedo decirte sin problem que si... colmillo volvera algun dia, xD y de scoot ya te vas a ver que rayos es la cosita que se le pego en el casco.


	127. Azrael

xD les juro por Dios que fue el mas puro accidente, la madre que me pario, confundi el cap del otro fic con el de este, jajaja nada mas yo hago esa vaina... xD sorry Le Yo y a todos las jovenes mentes que capaz y corrompi por leer el cap que no era... xD la madre, y de todos los caps lo vine a confundir con un cap con cochineras y de las bien re jodidamente locas... TnT nuevamente me disculpo por ello.

* * *

Cap 127: Azrael.

Pov applejack

Antes de darnos cuenta el plazo de tiempo estipulado había pasado, por los últimos tres días, las cinco potras habían estado entrenando por las insistencias de elis, y aun las chicas y yo en un intento de desempolvarnos nos uníamos a eso de entrenarnos… ¬_¬ solo que no contra las potras claro está, rainbow y yo varias veces le dimos al casco a casco, o incluso starlight y twilight tenían sus combates mágicos en los que twilight tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a luchar solo con su oído, de algo nos sirvió a todas ya que hasta la ahora potra pegaso elis nos compartió uno que otro dato de utilidad a la hora de luchar contra los alto rango… y luego de escuchar su historia… pues ninguna quiso pasar por alto dichos concejos.

En ese tiempo también twilight y starlight estuvieron también haciendo algunos preparativos… aun recordaba bastante bien la sensación de estar bajo la opresión del bastardo esquelético, y sinceramente no me había gustado ni un pelo la sugerencia de elis de entrenarnos contra esta, ya que seriamente dudaba que fuera algo posible de resistirla y así como yo, muchos pensaban igual… todos estábamos contando con el hechizo de luna y es allí donde entraban en juego twilight y starlight.

Para que luna mantuviera el hechizo sobre todos se necesitaba que ella lo mantuviera todo el tiempo activo, así que para evitar que luna se distrajera con eso en el combate, entre ambas habían comenzado con el desarrollo de unos brazaletes capaces de albergar el hechizo de luna y de hecho tenían que ser capaces de incluso amplificarlo para un mejor rendimiento.

Justo como se tenía previsto, al 4to día las princesas y rail volvieron, todos fuimos llamados fuera cuando un círculo lleno de letras raras comenzó a aparecer fuera de la base, este al completarse nos dejó ver tres esferas formándose en medio, estas liberaron un cegador destello antes de dejarnos ver a rail y a las princesas celestia y luna con un saco lleno de armas con ellos.

Lo cargamos dentro y tuvimos una última reunión solo los que participaríamos en la batalla en la que las princesas nos ordenaron aun a las chicas y a mi tomar dos armas de nuestra elección cada una, una bendecida por una deidad… y la otra aunque era arriesgado, una maldita a nuestro parecer eso era estúpido, después de todo ya cada una contaba con nuestro elemento para luchar, pero luego nos dijeron el por qué.

Una de nuestras ventajas era que azrael solo iba a considerar una amenaza a las princesas, solo por el hecho de que él sabía que ellas fueron capaces de matar a un alto rango en la última guerra, pero él no parecía conocer de los elementos ni del hecho de que ahora sus portadoras éramos nosotras, por eso no debíamos de usar nuestros elementos hasta que nos lo indicaran para todas permanecer fuera de los objetivos de importancia de azrael y correr el menor peligro posible.

El asunto del par de armas se debía según entendí a la diferencia entre ambas clases de armas, la cual radicaba en el poder que ambos tipos eran capaces de desarrollar… ciertamente habían los especiales de cada tipo, pero generalmente al parecer las armas malditas eran capaces de otorgar mucho más poder que las bendecidas debido a que para usarlas debías de sacrificar algo de ti para que estas funcionaran.

Las princesas ciertamente habían pensado bien cuando las trajeron ya que cada uno de nosotros encontró el par con el que nos sentíamos más cómodos… en mi caso decidí llevar un látigo de cadenas bendecido por una deidad del trueno y una espada larga maldita por un ritual de sacrificio… su costo note que era sangre ya que al tomarla un profundo corte apareció en uno de mis cascos y el mismo mango de la espada comenzó a absorberla a la vez que esta comenzó a palpitar.

Rainbow fue a por una espada maldecida por un demonio la cual le susurraba y le hacía tener ganas de matar y además unas cuchillas para sus alas bendecidas por una deidad del fuego… rarity tomo un arco claramente hecho de sangre cristalizada el cual amenazaba con devorar su alma y un collar bendecido por una deidad el cual cambiaba el elemento de su magia en sí y con él, el color de sus ojos a un dorado profundo… surprise cambio con pinkie y ella tomo un par de dagas malditas por una deidad vengativa, ¬_¬ las cuales de hecho la aceptaron como su portadora así que no le afectaban negativamente, su segunda arma la eligió pinkie y fue un pequeño saco con estrellas arrojadizas bendecidas por alguna rara deidad… ¬n¬ extrañamente fueron estos los que hicieron a surprise literalmente enfermarse, de solo tomar esas cosas su rostro termino verde y si no fuera porque cambio con pinkie… -n- de hecho vomitaba.

Con twilight debido a su falta de vista las armas no le iban a servir de nada, por lo que a ella solo le dieron un collar bendecido por una deidad que al igual que rarity cambiaba el atributo de su magia, solo que este la cambiaba al atributo divino el cual tenía que ser letal contra esa cosa, y además un brazalete maldito que aumentaba bestialmente su capacidad y regeneración mágica a cambio de acortar su esperanza de vida… ¬_¬ pero twi era alicornio así que no vimos mucho problema… y con shy… bueno ella era pacifista así que los que terminaron con armas fueron terion y rien, cada uno portando garras malditas… shy más que atacante iba a cumplir más que todo el rol de apoyo, solo si ella lo decidía atacaría.

Alter por su parte se fue a por un bastón bendecido por una deidad de la tierra y una lanza maldecida que trajo la ruina de una antigua civilización al enloqueces a todos cuanto la portaban… y por último starlight tomo un bastón bendecido por una deidad del elemento divino y una espada maldita creada por un demonio con la cual este amenazaba con poseerla.

Según entendí las princesas y rail se bastaban solo con sus magias para enfrentarlo, y ya que azrael ya los conocía no tenían la necesidad de esconderse así que no tomaron armas, pero las princesas si se colocaron armaduras encantadas al igual que todos nosotros.

Como sea, en esos momentos estábamos todos en el grupo de supresión parados a la salida de la cueva, la idea era esperar a esa cosa allí para asegurarnos de llevarlo lejos y luego comenzar con la evacuación.

Rayos, esa cosa aun no llegaba y aun así ya me costaba mantener mis patas tranquilas, estaba en verdad nerviosa y asustada de cómo se darían las cosas a partir de este punto… después de todo, no era estúpida, teníamos nuestro plan de ataque, pero aun así nada nos aseguraba que todo saliera según lo planeado y aún más… un paso en falso y las chicas o hasta yo podíamos morir demasiado fácil.

Cuando el plazo se cumplió según las princesas, mis nervios crecieron y deseaba sinceramente que esa cosa no apareciera… pero eventualmente esta lo hizo y comenzó a reír al vernos a todos.

Azrael: veo que no se acobardaron celestia… (su mirada se clavó en el dragón negro) es más, hasta trajiste refuerzos interesantes… cuanto tiempo plata maldita, ¿Aun sigues jugando a ser niñera de seres inferiores?

Rail: (el dragón quien estaba de brazos cruzados solo le sonrió incluso yo diría hasta confiado) ciertamente han sido unos cuantos milenios… (rail aun sonriendo señalo a las princesas) desde que estos dos tiernos y adorables ponis te patearan el culo para ser preciso… dime ¿Cómo te trato el infierno bastardo? ¿Te divertiste allí?

Azrael: y sigues teniendo ese humor de porquería maldito dragón… si, la última vez subestimamos a esas perras y lo pagamos caro… (oh celestia, esa cosa se había enojado y lo notamos por que el aire alrededor comenzó a sentirse frio) pero esta vez eso no pasara plata maldita, esta vez todos ustedes morirán y yo me asegurare de que así sea.

Rail: que… ¿Pretendes doblegarme con tu patética aura huesos secos? Porque deberías de saber de sobra que esa estupidez no me afecta y jamás lo hará… (el dragón sonrió a dientes pelados) sabes que tu vacía voluntad jamás será más grande que la mía comida para perros andante.

Tia: rail, detente… (el dragón la miro y ella le hizo señas para que nos mirara…. Ciertamente a las princesas y a rail no les afectaba en lo más mínimo su aura, pero al resto de nosotros ciertamente nos estaba aplastando, la que mejor lo llevaba era twi a quien ya había golpeado tres veces) no vinimos a hablar como viejos amigos azrael… (la princesa lo miro aterradoramente seria) vinimos a matarte al igual que tú a nosotros.

Azrael: (solo en el momento en que la princesa hablo, pude realmente volver a respirar y esa cosa rio) jajaja debes de estar realmente desesperada para haberte traído a semejantes debiluchos contigo celestia… pero tienes razón, estoy aburrido y ciertamente ya quiero comenzar con esto… (el termino de hablar y extendió su mano, justo en ese momento, un extraño pentagrama se manifestó bajo todos nosotros y sentí en verdad dagas heladas en mi espinazo, note como en su mano extendida una llama negra apareció) sus apuestas celestia, de otra forma esto no sería divertido.

Star: ¿Pri- Princesa?

Rail: je… (oh celestia, ese dragón en verdad tenía que estar loco ya que hasta sonreía emocionado) ya es tarde para echarse para atrás todos ustedes… (el dragón extendió su mano y una enorme llama plateada apareció en su mano) extiendan sus cascos y hagan sus apestas.

Rayos, al ver a las princesas también extender sus cascos y dos llamas salir de ellos con su color representativo, supimos que ya no había vuelta atrás así que así que cada uno los imitamos, en mi caso la llama fue una naranja que ciertamente no le llegaba a la mitad a la del dragón, pero si cerca a la del espectro.

Azrael: las apuestas fueron hechas… (en ese momento el cerro de golpe su mano y unas cuantas cadenas negras se formaron alrededor de todas las llamas, luego estas se apretaron alrededor de ellas y sentí como si aplastaran mi corazón antes que la llama entrara de nuevo a mí, y un grupo de runas formando un anillo apareció en el pecho de todos) la lucha puede comenzar cuando lo deseen… y dado que es una batalla a muerte la única regla es cero refuerzos celestia, que sea tu magia la que te libre o te traiga la ruina.

Shy: amm… di- disculpe señor azrael… (ok ¬_¬ hasta el espectro miro raro a nuestra tímida pegaso la cual por la pena comenzó a jugar con la tierra haciendo círculos con su casco mientras lo miraba) me… me preguntaba su estaba bien para usted si mis dos compañeros participaran (justo en ese momento el lobo de las sombras de shy salió de dentro de su sombra parándose erguido e imponente… -_- mientras que en su lomo estaba rien la gallo dragón, técnicamente siendo el pollo con armadura cabalgando sobre el lobo) es… es que yo en si no se luchar y ellos siempre son los que lo hacen por mí.

Azrael: ¬_¬ hay cada caso en este mundo ¿Eh? Un lobo de las sombras amaestrado por una pegaso cobarde… -_- el alma de estas bestias no me es de importancia así que úsalos si quieres pegaso cobarde.

Shy: 0u0 muchas gracias señor azrael.

Rai: ¬_¬ sabes que te acaba de llamar cobarde ¿Verdad?

Shy: 0.o pues si…

Rail: ¬_¬ no deberías de… no se… ¿Enojarte y sentirte insultada?

Shy: O_O ¡Oh celestia no! ¿Po- Por que debería de enojarme si es cierto? Yo soy muy miedosa y débil, 0u0 así que necesito de otros para que me ayuden y me cuiden.

Azrael: (vale, tooodos nos reímos un poco apenados por la sinceridad de nuestra amiga y lo hicimos aún más cuando hasta el espectro suspiro tapándose la cara) agg… ¬n¬ eeesa pegaso necesita ayuda de las lindas celestia… ejem… en fin, decide el campo y comencemos con la fiesta celestia.

Tia: 70 kilómetros al este, es una zona inhabitada y allí podremos luchar con libertad.

Azrael: como desees.

Pensé sinceramente que sería la princesa la que nos llevaría, pero fue el espectro el que nos trasporto a donde la princesa dijo, una zona atestada de árboles sin una sola edificación o rastro alguno de civilización cerca… justo en el momento cuando todas tocamos el suelo… el combate comenzó.

El espectro rio mientras dejo salir su aura degradante con tanta intensidad que de no haber sido porque luna de inmediato uso su hechizo y activo los brazaletes, todos habríamos muerto cuando nuestros corazones hubieran sido aplastados en segundos por su magia.

Luna: ¡Se Acabaron Los Modales Todos A La Carga!

Tanto luna como celestia dispararon de sus cuernos un rayo como ninguno directo al espectro, pero este ni siquiera movió su lanza de entre sus hombros para recibir ambos con una barrera negra que lo protegía, ambos rayos fueron seguidos por 5 cortes de las garras de rail, 20 diamantes electrificados de rarity, una lluvia de espadas de star, un ataque de mortero de twilight, terion salto dando una vuelta y 10 cortes salieron de sus garras, 2 estrellas arrojadizas de Pinkie… y aún bajo esa lluvia de ataques el escudo de esa cosa estaba intacto y esa cosa aun sonriente.

Aj: (no pude evitar el apretar el agarre de mi látigo sin despegar la vista de él) esto será duro chicas.

Rainbow: ¿Acobardada ya aj? (aun si la pegaso dijo eso ¬_¬ sus patas no dejaban de temblar) por que la fiesta apenas acaba de comenzar.

Azrael: totalmente de acuerdo.

¡Esa cosa estaba detrás de rainbow! Tomo su lanza eh intento golpearla con ella pero rainbow salto recibiendo el golpe con sus alas, yo aproveche para intentar darle un azote con el látigo a su cabeza pero lo repelió con la punta de su lanza, en un intento de golpearlo use mi cola para redirigir de nuevo la punta del látigo a su cara y el de nuevo lo repelió con su lanza al girarla, no solo para repeler el látigo, sino para recibir también un golpe descendente con el bastón de alter quien al fallar el bastonazo, tuve que tomarlo con el látigo por su cintura y jalarlo ya que esa cosa casi lo empalaba con su lanza.

Rainbow voló en recta a donde este se encontraba y hasta yo llegue a pensar que perdí a una amiga por imprudente al ver como esa cosa le apuntaba con su lanza, pero antes de llegar a la lanza rainbow recogió sus alas tocando tierra y sin detenerse uso sus patas para saltar y dar una cuchillada a la cabeza de esa cosa, pero fue detenida cuando el uso su mano para tomar el cuerpo del ala de rainbow y ella uso su otra ala para intentar de nuevo con el mismo resultado, si no fuera por pinkie que salió a la espalda de esa cosa riendo y lanzando esas raras estrellas haciéndolo desaparecer y soltar a rainbow, no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de la pegaso.

Tia: ¡Starlight Detrás!

Star creo una barrera a su alrededor a la vez que saltaba adelante justo en el momento en que azrael apareció eh intento aplastarla con su lanza, pero rail apareció donde debía de estar starlight tomando la lanza en una de sus manos… el golpe fue tal, que el suelo a su alrededor se hundió, pero como si no fuera nada el dragón rodeo su otra mano con un anillo e intento golpear el pecho de esa cosa… azrael soltó su lanza retrocediendo solo para ser casi cortado por una espada mágica de luna, este aun a pesar de su enorme cuerpo salto sobre la espada y con una de sus manos se impulsó en la cabeza de luna para salvarse de que la princesa celestia lo incinerara con un mini sol que le lanzo… O_O y era literalmente un mini sol ya que cuando toco suelo no quedo nada alrededor en el área que impacto.

Como sea, luna no desistió en sus ataques, cuando el espectro cayó al suelo ella ya estaba frente a el eh intento con una estocada frontal la cual él esquivo torciendo un poco su cuerpo dejando la espada pasar, estaba por golpear a luna con su mano, pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta y pateo a su mano a la vez que movió su espada para cortarlo y esta vez, esa cosa recubrió su mano con alguna energía negra recibiendo la espada sin problema a la vez que intento golpear el costado de luna con su rodilla, pero hasta yo note como las plumas de sus alas se endurecieron y ella recibió un monstruoso rodillazo que hizo a ambos separarse como si fuera nada, luna solo movió un poco su ala sin despegar la vista a esa cosa.

Esto en verdad no podía ser cierto… ¡Éramos 13 contra ese espectro por celestia! ¿Y aun atacando todos juntos no éramos capaces de tocarlo? … demonios, ahora estaba comenzando a comprender por qué la preocupación de las princesas al armar tal estrategia de atacar en grupos y descansar unos segundos para guardar energías… iba a ser necesario ya que aun en ese momento, entre rail y la princesa celestia lo atacaban y esa cosa no mostraba signos de fatiga.

Rail intento cortarlo con la lanza que le robo y celestia le lanzo una llamarada de su cuerpo, pero azrael solo estiro su mano y fue rodeado de nuevo por esa barrera negra que detuvo la llamarada pero dejó pasar la lanza deteniéndola con su mano, forcejeo con rail hasta que este último se vio obligado a soltar la lanza cuando algunos taladros hechos de huesos salieron del suelo eh iban a su pecho.

Tanto rainbow como yo avanzamos gritando, nos dimos cuenta de lo inútil que era contenerse así que ambas activamos nuestras armas, di una vuelta antes de lanzar la látigo para un azote horizontal y el esqueleto uso la lanza para bloquear la cadena electrificada del látigo así que, a la vez que rainbow le paso a un lado con una de sus alas ardiendo y fue a por su pecho obligándolo a usar la punta para bloquear, yo use mi cola para tomar la cadena del látigo y hacer retroceder la punta hasta un hueco en su bloqueo, pero esa cosa dio un salto detrás para evadir así que retraje rápido el látigo y patee la punta directo a donde esa cosa estaba ya esperando el golpe, pero basto un simple movimiento de mi cabeza para que el látigo no golpeara, sino que se enrollarla en su lanza y lo templara para intentar contenerlo y de paso controlar la electricidad para que saltara del látigo al cuerpo del espectro.

O_O celestia… pensé sinceramente que al este recibir la descarga se debilitaría, pero la electricidad ni pareció afectarlo y si no hubiera sido por que rail tomo la cadena del látigo con su mano y me ayudo a contenerlo… TnT tenía la ligera sospecha de que hubiera terminado volando a la punta de la lanza para morir empalada.

Cuando su lanza estivo retenida, ya rainbow estaba a su espalda y dio una vuelta en el aire para cortar su espalda con su ala llameante, pero el antebrazo de azrael que no mantenía la lanza fue cubierto de esa aura de nuevo recibiendo el ala de rainbow que al ser bloqueada, se giró aun en el aire y dio una patada en el antebrazo antes de impulsarse y con su otra ala dar un corte que logro quemar esa aura de su ante brazo antes de retroceder, y dar la oportunidad a alter de dar un buen golpe con su bastón en ese brazo dejándonos escuchar un crujido de su brazo, además se disparó un pedazo del suelo que golpeo al espectro en su pecho haciéndolo que soltara la lanza y retrocediera… pero sinceramente, a pesar de la fin lograr golpearlo mis nervios no hicieron más que crecer cuando este comenzó a reír.

Azrael: jejeje… (esa cosa se paró erguida y ante nuestros ojos, la rajadura en su brazo se desvaneció) vaya que esta época está llena de sorpresas… de luna, celestia y de plata maldita admito que esperaba un poco de resistencia… ¿Pero que el resto de ustedes basuras lograran tan siquiera tocarme? Eso si ciertamente jamás me lo espere… supongo que podemos dejar los juegos y comenzar la verdadera batalla… (oh celestia, pude sentir como una honda me golpeo y seguido el ambiente se tornó tan frio que me hacía temblar, pero mi atención se la gano más el espectro al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rondado por una negra niebla arremolinada a su alrededor) no me decepcionen ahora pequeños ponis y dragón.

Twi: con gusto.

O_O raios, ni yo había notado cuando la alicornio llego a la espalda del espectro y de hecho logro tocar con su cuerno el cuerpo de esa cosa, este al sentir el toque se giró para atraparla pero twilight apareció a mi lado y su cuerno deslumbrara, 7 anillos se crearon alrededor del espectro y cada uno de ellos disparo un enorme rayo al espectro quien se movió rápido para no quedar en medio del fuego, pero fue sorprendido con que no importaba cuanto esquivara estos lo persiguieron hasta alcanzarlo y aun su escudo se vio afectado por el ataque de twi, pero la alicornio no se paró en solo esos rayos, ya que espadas azules se formaron alrededor de donde el espectro se mantenía y las espadas fueron disparadas al mismo logrando de hecho romper el escudo, pero antes que llegaran al espectro este libero un estallido de llamas oscuras que consumió las espadas, los anillos y toda vida a su alrededor.

Aj: twi… (lo admito, mire en verdad curiosa a la alicornio) ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para llegarle sin que nadie te notara?

Twi: 0u0 pues solo camine y ya… jiji 0w0 todos estaban tan distraídos con los demás que ni me notaron cuando comencé a caminar… 0.o aunque admito que fue difícil alcanzarlos por cuanto se movían, 0u0 pero ahora que lo marque si podré ayudar con mi magia.

Aj: jiji… 0u0 hay que ver que eres toda una yegua listilla ¿Eh? Bien twi pero ten ¡Cuidado!

¡Demonios! Ni note cuando esa cosa se puso detrás de twi y lanzo un golpe a su cara, pero twi creo una barrera a su alrededor que la protegió y nos dio el tiempo suficiente a pinkie para lazarle estrellas que estallaron cerca de él, a starlight de disparar enorme pilar blanco directo al espectro de su bastón y a mí de sacar a twi del rango de los ataque al tomarla con el látigo.

Cuanto star ceso su enorme ataque esa cosa seguía intacta, y es más, tenía su mano extendida y solo un dedo estirado, este giro su mano y subió ese dedo y en verdad me arrepentí de dejarle hacerlo… de debajo de todos nosotros comenzaron a salir espinas de huesos que retrocedían de inmediato, para volver a salir debajo de nosotros sin parar, literalmente lance a twilight al aire quien comenzó a volar y yo estaba haciendo malabares para poder evadir.

Rayos, aun en el aire estas espinas salían pero rainbow aun así se las arregló para hacer una rainplosion ganando una velocidad de locos… je, parecía más un cometa de fuego lo que se dirigía al espectro, este concentro toda su barrera delante de él cruzando sus brazos frente a si y recibió el impacto de frente, su barrera quedo destrozada y rainbow logro golpearlo y hacer que las púas dejaran de salir… justo lo que aprovechamos para todos atacar.

Starlight clavo el bastón en el suelo y disparo un solo rayo de su cuerno al bastón, este en reacción lanzo un solo rayo al cielo y el espectro fue rodeado por anillos que dispararon cada uno un enorme rayo impactándolo por todos lados… twilight convoco una espada gigante que cayó del cielo sobre el espectro y la fuerza del mismo hizo desaparecer los alrededores dejando solo a un herido espectro en medio… pinkie saco de la bolsa cerca de 20 estrellas gigantes que cuando ella lo decidió todas se lanzaron al espectro y este intento levantar su barrera, pero todas las estrellas fueron como cierras que chocaron en ella y la cortaron para llegando a cortar el cuerpo del espectro para luego rodearlo de una horrible llamarada… entre el mar de llamas alter corrió con su bastón hasta llegar al cuerpo del espectro regenerándose, le dio un tremendo bastonazo con la punta en el pecho, unas enormes manos de piedra salieron eh intentaron aplastar al espectro pero este estiro sus brazos deteniendo solo un momento las manos de piedra hasta que cedieron y pudimos escuchar su cuerpo ser aplastado.

Rarity creo casi que miles de diamantes electrificados y estos comenzaron a ser lanzados a las rocas con el espectro destrozando las rocas y un poco después, al espectro a quien diamante tras diamante todo su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado eh inmovilizado… luego le siguió rail, pude ver como su boca comenzó a brillar en verde mientras que algunos relámpagos negros saltaban de su boca, hasta las princesas nos advirtieron de alejarnos, unos momentos después rail libero el aliento más bestial y destructivo que vi en mi vida, era literalmente un pilar de dos veces su tamaño de un fuego verde el cual una negra electricidad iba en espiral a su alrededor y el efecto fue tan destructivo que todo alrededor de 100 metros del espectro, termino atrapado por el estallido del ataque y aun yo que estaba a no menos de 120 podía sentir como el calor me hacía arder la piel, luego que el estallido pasara todo el centro era literalmente un mar de lava y en medio de ello aun de pie estaba esa cosa.

Terion usando su habilidad para navegar en las sombras salió a la espalda del espectro y uso las garras que las princesas adaptaron para el para darle un zarpazo en su espalda que lo saco de la lava antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer detrás de azrael esta vez mordiendo uno de sus brazos y cortándolo de un zarpazo que de paso lo envió a tierra y en tierra esperaba rien quien al este aterrizar la gallo dragón con las garras dadas por la princesa corto su otro brazo y lo petrifico… ¬_¬ para luego hacer el baile de victoria de un perfecto pollo.

Joder, aun después de todo la roca que era el espectro comenzó a agrietarse… ¬n¬ y nuestra gallina super valentona cacareo hasta volver al lomo del lobo.

En fin, azrael rompió la piedra que lo aprisionaba y libero un grito que me aplasto los tímpanos, pero celestia avanzo rápido pateándolo al aire y disparo una pequeña esfera que dio al espectro… ya twi nos había contado antes de las super novas de las estrellas… O_O pero era muy diferente ver una en poni… increíblemente, aun quedaba del espectro después de semejante ataque y esta vez fue el turno de luna, ella creo una esfera negra que al impactar el cuerpo del espectro se expandió y lo trago dejándonos ver como por cada hueso de su cuerpo las grietas aparecieron como si fuera sometido a una aplastante presión, pero a esto se le sumo un extraño líquido que apareció dentro de la burbuja y todo el cuerpo del espectro comenzó a derretirse.

Cuando luna paro respiraba agitada pero la esfera desapareció y tanto el espectro como ese líquido cayeron… llegue a tenerle algo de miedo a luna cuando vi que el líquido de solo caer derritió hasta las plantas y los arboles alrededor a los 3 segundos de tocarlos… pero estalle cuando vi que aun si sus piernas seguían derritiéndose, el espectro se levantó.

Aj: ¡Maldito Engendro Muérete De Una Vez!

Tome mi látigo enrollando la cadena alrededor de su cuello y deje correr libremente toda electricidad de la misma la cual fue potenciada aún más por el ácido y comencé a jalar… ese endemoniado bicho se las arregló para poner resistencia, pero plante bien mis patas y cascos y aplique cada gramo de fuerza de la que disponía… como quería poco a poco fui ganando terreno y esa cosa comenzó a gritar hasta que paro solo cuando su cabeza y la espina de la misma las arranque del cuerpo y los traje aplastándolos.

El cuerpo de esa cosa cayo y con él las chicas y yo que nos tomamos un suspiro al tirarnos al suelo también y tomarnos un respiro… nos miramos entre nosotras, y ninguna pudo evitar el reír contentas.

Rainbow: agg (la pegaso suspiro y se echó de espaldas con sus cascos y alas estirados) esa sí que fue dura ¿eh?

Star: uf, demasiado para mi gusto rainbow… ¬_¬ preferiría sinceramente seguir pateando ponis medio fantasmales si no les importa… -_- mucho menos duros y aterradores que esa cosa.

Aj: 0u0 creo que al final todas esas preparaciones fueron para nada princesa… 0-0 ¿pri- princesa? (ok, esto no podía ser bueno… ni celestia, ni luna ni rail se miraban tan siquiera un poco más relajados) ¿ya… ya lo acabamos cierto? Yo… yo le arranque la cabeza… ¿ci- cierto?

Luna: dejen de tontear y prepárense… (oh diosas ¡Oh diosas! ¡Luna ni nos miró mientras no cambiaba para nada esa seria y aterradora mirada!) cambien a armas malditas porque ahora comienza la batalla real… (justo en ese momento un grito de ultratumba lo lleno todo) azrael está enojado.

Ese grito siguió y sinceramente tuve que meter mi alma de nuevo a mi cuerpo, por que ante mis ojos, el cuerpo del espectro se levantó de la piscina de ácido y comenzó a caminar fuera mientras que vi como la cabeza que aplaste comenzó a reformarse al igual que los brazos arrancados sobre el torso, rápidamente cada grieta o hueso partido o derretido de su cuerpo se regenero… aun la túnica raída con capucha que tenia se reformo en su cuerpo y mientras el más gritaba, fuimos notando como llamas negras comenzaron a brotar de entre la túnica y aun su cabeza fue rodeada por las llamas.

Azrael: ¡Malditos Sean Vivientes! ¡Tenía Pensado Solo Jugar Con Ustedes Por Un Buen Rato Para Matar El Aburrimiento Pero Eso Se Acabó, No Tolerare La Humillación De Ser Herido Por Parásitos Como Ustedes Así Que Todos Van A Pagar Con Sus Miserables Vidas!

Oh celestia, la lanza de azrael voló de algún lugar del bosque hasta su mano y esta misma se encendió en el fuego que cubría su cuerpo, él la clavo en el suelo y ante nosotros, del suelo comenzaron a salir esqueletos translucidos de creaturas bípedas quienes comenzaron a gritar mientras tomaban sus cabezas al salir… pude… pude notar el sufrimiento de estos solo con un simple vistazo… de… de sus ojos no paraban de salir lo que solo podían ser lágrimas negras y estos no paraban de gritar agonizantes, momentos después cada esqueleto fue armado y estos comenzaron a cargar en nuestra contra.

Demonios, no era momento para dudas… como la princesa nos dijo todos cambiamos a las armas malditas y en mi caso, primero me trague unas pastillas dadas por heal que según entendí eran para regenerar sangre más rápido y no morir rápidamente por anemia… en fin, tome las pastillas y me levante sobre mis patas traseras tomando la espada larga entre mis cascos y de nuevo el corte apareció en mi casco.

0-0 entendí muy rápidamente por que las armas malditas, ya que eran cientos de cientos los esqueletos en pena que venían por nosotros, pero me basto con solo dar un corte en horizontal con la espada el cual tenía como objetivo cortar a tres frente a mi… pero termino cortando no menos de 10 cuando una hoja roja fue liberada por el trayecto que recorrió la espada y los corto.

No solo fue ese corte el que tuvo ese efecto, cada corte que daba con esa espada la trayectoria del corte era seguida por una hoja escarlata que cortaba a esos esqueletos como nada, pero el principal problema no era obviamente los esqueletos, si no azrael en si… estaba cortando a dos de los esqueletos cuando este apareció a mi lado y sentí como fui atrapada y levantada con magia, a pesar que forcejee no pude moverme y solo tuve ojos para el infernal esqueleto que me retenía.

Azrael: tú serás la primera escoria.

Rayos en verdad intente, pero no pude moverme a pesar de mi forcejeo y comencé a gritar cuando una de mis patas comenzó a ser torcida y sentí como esta estaba a punto de ceder y partirse… fue justo en ese momeo que celestia disparo un rayo a la cabeza de azrael y eso le hizo soltarme, de solo caer intente cortarlo en dos con mi espada, pero me sorprendió cuando su lanza apareció flotando por sí misma en el trayecto de mi espada y repelió mi ataque… intente con varios cortes más al ver como el espectro se giró para mirar a la princesa pero cada uno provo ser inútil, sin importar como atacara y con qué fuerza lo hiciera su lanza simplemente me repelía sin sufrir daño alguno.

Tia: ¡Si Tienes Ganas De Luchar Por Qué No Vienes A Por Mí Maldito Cobarde!

Azrael: (el espectro ignorándome completamente le respondió fríamente) por que pretendo hacerlas sufrir a ti y a tu hermana por la derrota de la guerra pasada… (esa cosa le sonrió) y para ello… (justo en ese momento un grito paso por sobre todos los gemidos de los esqueletos y la sangre se me congelo... era twi quien gritaba adolorida) las hare ver como asesino a sus ponis.

Esto era malo, ¡Esto era muy malo! … twilight estaba disparando de su cuerno hechizo tras hechizo, pero no todos acertaban en el objetivo y a pesar de crear barreras los esqueletos se alzaban del suelo hasta justo debajo de ella, por eso la alicornio estaba ya herida por mordeduras eh incluso en una de sus patas tenía una espada oxidada clavada.

Azrael: fue un error de tu parte traer a una poni ciega contra mi celestia… admitiré que su poder es considerable… pero su debilidad muy obvia.

Aj: maldita sea ¡Twilight! (ignore la lanza eh intente ir a ayudarla, pero esos malditos esqueletos me bloqueaban y a pesar de no durara más de un segundo frente a mí, a pesar de la habilidad de la espada eran tantos y tan rápido como salían, que no podía acercarme y para mi lamento el resto estaban igual o peor al tener que luchar aun contra sus armas) ¡Twilight Tienes Que Calmarte Y Concentrarte!

Twi: ¡So- Son Demasiados Applejack Aaahhh! (la alicornio creo un juego de espadas que dieron una vuelta a su alrededor cortando a varios, pero uno salió frente a ella y le mordió un casco así que uso una espada para cortar esa cabeza) ¡N- No Sé De Dónde Vienen, Son Demasiados Sonidos Mesclados! (maldición por eso esas cosas no dejaban de gritar) ¡A- Applejack Ayúdame Por Favor Aaahhh!

No ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldición Por Que Tenía Que Pasar Esto! ¡No Podía Quedarme Allí Atorada Como Inútil Y Ver Como Twilight Era Herida Mientras Rogaba Ayuda!... joder, estaba en verdad luchando para hacer mi camino hasta ella, cuando gracias al cielo una lluvia de proyectiles comenzó a caer alrededor de twilight y se deshizo de cada esqueleto a su alrededor… como me alegre cuando note a rarity sobre un árbol y a ella disparando su arco de sangre contra esos esqueletos, luego fue una llamarada entre verde y negro que barrio el camino entre twi y yo de esqueletos… como me alegre de tener amigos en los que confiar.

Rarity y rail me dieron la oportunidad y no la desaproveche, corrí aun entre el fuego residual de la llamarada de rail hasta que toque el hombro de una jadeante y visiblemente adolorida twilight.

Aj: twi ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar o volar?

Twi: agg agg… (twi respiraba agitada, pero se tomó un respiro antes de mirarme) pu- puedo caminar, pero no volar, mordieron una de mis alas y apenas puedo moverla.

Aj: bien… (le pase mi cola y ella la mordió) te llevare con shy para que te atienda, sígueme y prepara tu cuerno… dispara a cuanto notes que se nos acerca, nada es aliado.

Twi asintió así que mire por el campo… las cosas se estaban saliendo de control… rainbow estaba riendo medio loca mientras cortaba a diestra y siniestras, starlight se estaba esforzando para mantener a raya al demonio de la espada y no lo llevaba tan bien, ya que la mitad de uno de sus ojos estaba todo negro, alter estaba destazando a todo cuanto se le acercara con la lanza, pero tenía usa psicótica sonrisa en su rostro y surprise… ¬n¬ bueno estaba matando de lo lindo mientras reía como loca, pero según tenía entendido eso era normal en ella.

Busque a shy hasta que la vi sobre el lomo de terion quien de hecho estaba devorando y hasta masticando y tragando esqueletos… ¬.¬ y la gallo dragón lo estaba pateando molesta mientras que petrificaba a los que se le escapaban al lobo.

Comencé a correr directo a shy, pero en el momento twi lanzo una espada mágica a mi izquierda y vi a azrael a nuestro lado cubriendo su cara de la espada, no dude en lanzar un corte a su cabeza, uno a sus pies y el otro a su pecho, pero esa niebla alrededor de su cuerpo los paro… el bastado me señalo y su lanza vino disparada a por mi pecho… no podía esquivar o le daría a twilight así que me plante sobre mis patas traseras y cuando estuvo en el rango di un corte horizontal dándole a la lanza y desviándola, pero note que esta dio la vuelta eh iba a por twilight así que tuve que arrancar mi cola de la boca de twilight y tome rápido del látigo para atar la lanza en camino y atraerla a mi para recibirla con mi espada, fue justo cuando la recibí que sentí algo clavarse en mi flanco y al ver tenía la mano de azrael en mi flanco.

El dolor me hizo en verdad gritar ya que él llegó hasta a agarrar el hueso de mi pata con su mano, pero no lo arranco solo porque twi le corto la mano antes que lo hiciera y lo hizo retroceder cuando expulso un estallido blanquecino que a mí no me afecto, pero el miembro de azrael en mi cuerpo se evaporo.

Aj: gra- gracias twi.

Twi: no es nada… aj cómprame unos minutos.

Aj: hecho.

Mi pata me dolía, pero si la alicornio lo pedía era por algo y no dude, los esqueletos bastaba con rozarlos con nuestras armas, así que aprete bien la espada entre mis cascos y agradecí enormemente mi tiempo como poni de rodeo, ya que aprete muy bien el látigo con mi cola y comencé a repartir espadazos y latigazos a todo cuanto nos rodeaba… 0w0 y lo mejor es que no fui la única ya que a un buen rato de mantener la posición, la pegaso cian aun si tenía una sonrisa como la de surprise llego a nuestro lado cortando a unos cuantos y cubriendo a twi.

Rainbow: ¿Necesitas unos cascos más?

Aj: (bueno, solo pude sonreír antes de tomar uno de los esqueletos al enrollar mi látigo en su cabeza y jalar arrancándola y cortar en 2 a unos 5 esqueletos más antes de sonreír a la pegaso contenta) ¡Que Acaso Esa Espada No Te Volvió Una Loca Maquina Asesina Sedienta De Sangre!

Rainbow: ¡Apuesta El Culo A Que Si…! (y de hecho la pegaso comenzó a reír mientras voló y corto en 2 a un esqueleto detrás de twi quien seguía pronunciando palabras raras mientras su cuerno brillaba… O_O y sinceramente llegue a plantearme el molestar a la pegaso ya que de hecho la vi cortar en vertical a un esqueleto con la espada, decapitar a dos con sus alas y arrancar la cabeza a otro con su cola mientras reía como loca) ¡Jajaja Quiero La Sangre De Ese Esqueleto Applejack Así Que Vamos A Acabar Con Estas Pestes Y Vamos A Por Ese Bastardo Huesudo Y Metámosle La Lanza Por El Culo Jajaja!

-w- bueno, al menos no era contra nosotros su locura así que solo me le uní destazando a cuanta cosa se acercara a twilight junto a rainbow… tal como pensaba, ese asqueroso bastardo termino apareciendo de nuevo y de nuevo fue a por twi… ambas de sus manos estaban encendidas en ese fuego negro y estaba a punto de pegar a twi en la cara, pero la pegaso fue más rápida en interponerse usando su espada para bloquear ese golpe, yo logre traspasar esa niebla negra de su cuerpo y corte su brazo… y para mi entera sorpresa surprise se unió atravesando su pecho con ambas dagas antes de saltar a su cabeza para reclamarla pero el espectro se retiró.

Aj: (no le despegue la vista a el esqueleto que regeneraba su cuerpo, pero no me aguanta la duda) hey surprise… ¿Esas ganas locas de matar son normales o son las dagas esas?

Surprise: más que normales… ¡Ahora Prepárense Inútiles Estorbos!

Joder, azrael regenero sus brazos y levanto solo el índice y el medio de una mano, pero fue todo lo que vi antes de tener que saltar a un lado cuando varias espinas de huesos encendidas salieron del suelo y además venían volando, apenas pude esquivarlas y aún más defenderme de la lanza de huesos cuando está casi me decapitaba, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar mi cabeza fue tomada por la mano del espectro… y sobreviví por milagro, ya que ese fuego de su cuerpo cubrió toda mi cabeza y de verdad estaba siendo quemada viva… pero las chicas me libraron y este se apagó más el daño aún estaba, aun sentía mi cara arder.

No pude ni recomponerme bien cuando un esqueleto salió de debajo de mí y tuve que quitarme, pero de nuevo frente a mi estaba azrael apunto de atravesar mi pecho con su mano, pero fui salvada por una flecha roja que dio en su cara y la unicornio responsable de la misma, cayo frente a mí y me ayudo a levantar mientras rainbow y surprise atacaron al espectro… fue en ese momento que note que rarity no estaba exactamente ilesa tampoco, después de todo tenia un profundo corte en su pecho que aun sangraba.

Rarity: ¿Te puedes parar?

Aj: dame… deme un segundo rarity… (me tome un respiro intentando ignorar el dolor y el mareo por la tanta sangre consumida ya por la espada y luego me levante) hay… hay que acabar con esto o moriremos rarity.

Rarity: de eso se está encargando twi, solo tenemos que comprarle tiempo ¿No?

Y razón para decirlo tenía… después de todo podía ver el cuerno de la alicornio deslumbrar mientras que varios anillos llenos de runas estaban formándose uno sobre el otro alrededor de la alicornio mientras más palabras ella pronunciaba.

Aj: agg… y se fue al caño la idea de la atención medica supongo… vamos a terminar con esto rarity.

Ella asintió y ambas tomamos nuestras armas y fuimos directo a por ese bastardo huesudo.

Star y alter también se nos habían unido en el ataque esta vez, rainbow volaba super rápido y con patrones aleatorios atacaba al esqueleto con sus alas oh bien con su espada, alter había adoptado una estrategia similar al saltar entre árboles y realizar ataques perforantes con su lanza, starlight cargo con su magia la espada comenzando a atacar a azrael con hojas de diferentes elementos mientras su báculo estaba clavado en el suelo, de él salían pequeñas esferas que terminaban en un pilar de luz sobre el espectro, surprise adopto la posición de la vanguardia ya que con sus dagas comenzaba a dar cortes que lograban atravesar la barrera y la niebla que protegía al espectro y lo obligaba a moverse, rarity se unió al asedio al disparar flechas que se separaban en varias y golpeaban todas a la vez desde diferentes ángulos al espectro mientras invocaba una lluvia de diamantes, y esta vez me le uní a surprise al atacar de frente al espectro, llevándome la sorpresa de que ahora cada corte que daba había ganado mucha más fuerza y eran capaces de llegar al espectro desde lejos.

Rayos, esta vez a pesar de todos nuestros ataques ninguno fue capaz de dañar al espectro, rainbow y alter no eran capaces de atravesar la niebla, starlight y rarity no eran capaces de atravesar su barrera y aun si yo y surprise teníamos la oportunidad de llegar a su cuerpo ninguna fue capaz de tocarlo… es más, nos vimos obligados a retroceder cuando este dejo las llamas de su cuerpo expandirse y de no correr ni los huesos nuestros hubieran quedado… después de todo, luego de su ataque no quedo nada más que una planicie quemada en un radio de 50 metros.

Twi: ¡Activen Las Armas Ahora!

Oh así que ya era el momento ¿Eh? Ya la curiosidad me carcomía así que a la orden de twi todos lo hicimos y atacamos al espectro.

La primera fue rainbow, clavo la espada en el suelo y de este comenzaron a filtrarse dos charcos de oscuridad que adoptaron la forma de rainbow, siendo todo su cuerpo oscuro y sus ojos tanto su boca eran de un resplandeciente rojo, teniendo en su boca la misma enferma sonrisa de la pegaso y aun la misma pegaso comenzó a despedir un aura roja que transmitía su sed de sangre.

Rainbow se lanzó rápidamente junto a sus clones oscuros por azrael, me sorprendí bastante al ver que ambos actuaban igual que rainbow, adoptaron sus mismos patrones de ataque y aun la potencia y la rapidez de la misma la compartían, esta vez los ataques de la pegaso si traspasaron la barrera y tuvieron la posibilidad de herir el cuerpo del espectro… pero a pesar de la mejoría de rainbow, no fue suficiente contra el espectro, sus ataques logro bloquearlos y su lanza acabo con ambos clones de un solo ataque, más rápido que tarde el espectro logro alcanzar a rainbow y la pegaso cayo al suelo con su pecho casi que abierto por completo.

Star: ¡Rainbow!

A la pegaso le siguió starlight, ella de hecho alzo la espada sobre ella y fue rodeada por un pentagrama el cual comenzó a brillar en negro, un momento después a un lado de starlight estaba una versión demoniaca de si misma… ¬_¬ ojos de serpiente, garras en sus cascos, dientes lindamente afilados y en vez de un cuerno en su frente dos a los lados de su cabeza.

Star le apunto al espectro con uno de sus cascos y esa cosa emitió un chillido que sinceramente me dejo sorda y hasta desorientada a mi que no fui su objetivo, pero seguido se lanzo contra el espectro lanzando 10 cortes por sus garras a el los cuales quitaron la niebla y esa cosa llego a morder al espectro… pero fue quemado en un segundo por el fuego de su cuerpo y antes de darnos cuenta, la lanza de huesos del espectro salió del suelo en diagonal a starlight, esta logro atravesar a starlight de lado a lado entrando a un lado de su casco izquierdo y saliendo por sobre su hombro derecho, star cayo mientras la sangre corriera libre de su boca.

El siguiente fue alter… el clavo su lanza al suelo arrodillándose frente a ella y comenzó a decir cosas raras, pero el efecto fue claro ya que de la lanza comenzaron a salir pequeñas esferas negras que una vez tocaron el suelo revelaron sus formas… y se trataba de almas en pena las cuales se acumularon y comenzaron a correr al espectro, una vez llegaron a sus defensas una a una comenzaron a estallar… en medio del asedio de almas una hoja de fuego negro salió de donde azrael y esta sola aniquilo a todas las almas y estuvo a punto de cortar en dos a la cebra la cual ya sin fuerzas cayó al suelo.

A alter le siguió rarity, ella grito enojada y el arco perdió su color rojo quedando todo negro, pero una flecha hecha de sangre se creo y rarity la lanzo al aire, un anillo rojo se creó sobre el espectro y de este comenzaron a caer miles de flechas de sangre que al impactar liberaban un gas rojo que pudrió todo… la lluvia se detuvo cuando la lanza del espectro corto desde el pecho hasta el abdomen de la modista y ella cayo.

Surprise fue la siguiente… ¬_¬ esa en vez de enfurecer por los demás, se estaba riendo de lo lindo pero sostuvo firmemente las dagas y estas comenzaron a brillar, un momento después de 2 dagas pasaron a ser 6 dagas, 2 en los cascos de surprise y 4 flotando a su alrededor mientras apuntaban al espectro, ella se lanzó de frente y ciertamente ataco hábilmente al espectro… me atrevería a decir que fue la que más problemas le dio ya que con las 6 dagas ella atacaba y se defendía como nada, pero eventualmente fue superada cuando decenas de esqueletos salieron a su alrededor y ella se distrajo de azrael, por ello surprise termino con espinas de hueso atravesando cada pedazo de su parte baja, pero antes de caer de hecho clavo 4 dagas en el cuello del espectro aun riendo.

Aj: ¡Maldita Sea, Twilight Más Te Vale Terminar Ese Hechizo De Una Maldita Vez!

Solo quedaba yo entre twilight y azrael así que deje que la espada tomara casi toda mi sangre y aunque mareada, me lance contra el espectro con todo… basto solo un corte de mi parte para enviar a volar la maldita lanza y concentre todo en el siguiente ataque, un corte horizontal que libero una hoja hecha de sangre y arraso con cada esqueleto del sitio y gracias a la herida que surprise le hizo alcanzó al espectro cortando todo su pecho… tan siquiera me lleve la satisfacción de hacerlo gritar antes que un montón de esqueletos me clavaran sus armas y me hicieran caer.

Solo pude sostener un momento la conciencia para ver a twi activar su hechizo, pero solo su activación ya que luego pasé.

* * *

0.0 sorry, se que me salio demasiado largo solo este cap... pero vamos, es la matazon contra nada menos que uno de los lideres de los espectros ¿no? no podia solo poner que le dieron cuatro carajasos y ya, se fue a tomar por donde la luz no le llega.

bueno... xD tiene hechizos explosivos peores que se les puede considerar como disparos de bazuc... ¬w¬ pero supongo que seria lo mas santo que verian en este cap viruz, xD y ni te digo del que viene, ¬u¬ aqui estaban nu mas las armas livianas, pero para el otro pasamos a los pesos pezados despues de todo, celestia, luna y rail solo aparecieron en ciertos momentos, pero no tuvieron una muy importante participaicon ¿no?... no me pude reisistir a la idea de potriElis chillando. jaja, no se... -u- nu mas que me la imagino y me da risa, una garrapatica tipo las cruzader con una daga que el queda como espada volviendose loca repartiendo espadazos y derrepente chilla por que le electrocutan el trasero y todas nu mas que miran eso sin siquiera pararle mecates al asedio que recibe la potra.


	128. Hasta el último aliento

Cap 128: Hasta el último aliento

Pov celestia.

Uno a uno fue cayendo y por mucho que me doliera, mi querida estudiante solo pudo escuchar los últimos gritos de cada uno de ellos antes que estos se acallaran… en verdad me dolió el ver y escuchar su grito de dolor antes que lo desatara todo en un último hechizo.

Cuando su conjuración acabo, el ambiente frio que azrael despedía fue reemplazado por uno cargado en magia y aun el mismísimo sol sobre los árboles, fue opacado cuando todo comenzó a cambiar mientras un anillo lila se manifestó sobre todo el bosque a donde mi vista alcanzaba a ver, cuando el anillo se completó, la devastación comenzó.

Por todos lados del cielo comenzaron a manifestarse círculos rúnicos y enormes pilares de magia divina comenzaron a barrer con los ciervos que azrael había convocado, el mismísimo azrael intento atacarla para frenar su conjuración, pero se encontró con una barrera divina que la protegía de todo ataque y hasta llego a herirlo cuando este fue marcado por 5 de los anillos y los pilares cayeron sobre el… los pilares fueron seguidos por vientos filosos que cortaron a todo cuanto tocaban, acabando con los ciervos que no fueron alcanzados por los pilares y cortando cientos de árboles que terminaron de aplastar a cada ciervo en el bosque, una vez los vientos pasaron, enormes bolas de fuego blanco cayeron calcinándolo todo y pude incluso escuchar al espectro gritar por el daño ocasionado debido a su atributo divino.

Ya de por si era una proeza de parte de twilight el poder encadenar tales hechizos, pero en verdad me sorprendió el ver que pensó en uno en específico para lidiar con el espectro… un simple rayo fue hasta donde azrael se regeneraba y logro alcanzarlo, su cuerpo fue envuelto por blancas ataduras y debajo de azrael se manifestó un anillo rúnico del cual un gigantesco pilar de luz emergió disparándose al cielo dañando al espectro, por todo su alrededor más anillos aparecieron y mientras era quemado por la luz y sus ataduras, enormes lanzas fueron disparadas atravesando el cuerpo del espectro de lado a lado hasta que twilight se acercó a el y con una espada gigante hecha de su magia, ella procedió a cortar su cuerpo en dos mitades.

Cuanto oraba porque eso hubiera sido suficiente… pero como dije, fue su ultimo hechizo… no porque twilight cayera sin magia, sino porque eso no basto para matarlo y por consiguiente, cuando twilight estuvo cerca de la mitad superior del espectro, ella fue alcanzada cuando este lanzo una llamarada a su cuerpo siendo quemada por ello y más tarde la lanza del espectro atravesó su pecho y mi adorada potrilla cayo cumpliendo su rol.

Rail: aguántate o todo se vendrá abajo celestia, desde un principio sabíamos cómo acabaría esto.

Tia: (aun si sabía que el dragón a mi lado tenía razón, eso no hacía que la furia que sentía menguara y que mi cuerpo entero dejara de despedir fuego) rail… sabes bien que no es fácil ver como los que amas son lastimados y no poder hacer nada por ellos.

Rail: lo se celestia… pero confórmate con saber que no todo fue en vano, azrael ya muestra señas de fatiga tras recibir tantos ataques, su capacidad de regeneración bajo considerablemente… los jóvenes ya hicieron su parte al preparar todo para nosotros… (el dragón me sonrió confiado) es hora de mostrarles lo que los veteranos somos capaces de lograr.

Tia: terminemos con esto para poder volver a casa todos juntos.

El dragón asintió por lo que ambos bajamos del cielo donde lo habíamos presenciado todo y aterrizamos en medio de la arena que twilight había preparado para nosotros… el espectro no tardo en salir del bosque y caminar a nosotros con su lanza sobre sus hombros.

Azrael: en verdad me subestimaron si creyeron que por solo darles a un montón de porquerías de armas bendecidas o maldecidas por deidades o demonios, eso sería suficiente para que pudieran derrotarme.

Rail: hablas muy confiado basura… (el dragón le sonrió claramente burlándose) pero ese montón de porquerías te habrían asesinado de no ser por tu mega regeneración así que… ¿Dónde te deja eso a ti? ¿Parasito? ¿Microbio? ¿Saco de comida para perros moribundos? ¿O tal vez comida caducada para carroñero?

Azrael: (justo como el dragón listillo quería, ese bastardo estaba cabreado) ¿Qué tal si dejas las charlas plata maldita y comienzas a actuar?

Rail: como desees desperdicio de carroñero… (el dragón me miro serio) no hagas nada estúpido celestia, te confiare mi trasero así que concéntrate en el combate y no te distraigas… y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… (aunque no me gustara, no me quedo más que asentir y el dragón sonrió emocionado mirando al espectro) es hora de comenzar con esta fiesta bastardo.

Los ojos de rail se iluminaron un poco antes que en el aire comenzaron a aparecer un total de 15 anillos con alas de dragón a sus lados y el caos comenzó… de cada anillo comenzaron a llover sobre azrael variados ataques mágicos, no solo los disparos que contaban las leyendas que de por si cada uno tenía el poder para acabar con al menos media fortaleza, sino que incluso algunos disparaban meteoritos gigantes, columnas de trueno de tamaños de casas, enormes bloques puntiagudos de hielo y todos y cada uno iban a por azrael mientras que rail aún permanecía de pie a mi lado de brazos cruzados.

Rail era sin duda impresionante, pero azrael no lo era menos ya que este extendió su mano sobre él y una barrera apareció que fue capaz de aguantar esa lluvia de ataques sin sudar siquiera… tal como pensábamos, el espectro estuvo conteniéndose contra el resto para guardar energía para nosotros.

La lanza de azrael comenzó a arder en ese fuego negro de él y este disparo una gigantesca llamarada a nosotros, pero basto con que desplegara mi barrera para bloquearla y además lance una super nova que atravesó por en medio la llamarada y dio al espectro tragándoselo, cuanto esta acabo su barrera se había ido y los ataques de rail comenzaron a impactarle aun cuando este se movió, pero aun si sufría daño, rail y yo tuvimos que movernos cuando un pequeño punto apareció en medio de nosotros y más tarde cientos de espinas y taladros de hueso aparecieron en toda el área alrededor.

Rail paro sus ataques cuando azrael estuvo frente a mi empuñando su lanza y la uso para intentar decapitarme, pero me trasporte a su espalda evadiendo tanto la lanza, como la hoja de fuego que esta desprendió y encante mis cascos antes de patear y que me devolvieran la jugada… pero a diferencia de él yo no estaba sola.

El reapareció detrás de mí, pero rail lo leyó y lanzo su aliento siendo este unas 6 veces su tamaño actual tragándose al espectro, esta vez el impacto fue tal que un área de no menos de 500 metros se volvió un lago de lava irradiado en magia dragonea.

Tanto rail como yo nos movimos al lago de lava y sin dudarlo use el sol como potenciador cambiando este su color a rojo para disparar de mi cuerno tal rayo, que toda la materia incluida la lava bajo nosotros se evaporo… de azrael solo quedaba la mitad derecha de su cuerpo así que rail voló rápido hasta esta y tomándolo con sus manos imbuidas en magia comenzó a despedazar el cuerpo y a aplastar cada hueso hasta triturarlo.

Ciertamente los ataque de los demás habían hecho efecto, ya que aun si su cuerpo estaba la mitad evaporado y la otra mitad pulverizada, debía de haberle tomado solo unos segundos para rearmarse, pero esta vez llevo dos minutos en los que rail y yo preparamos nuestro siguiente ataque.

Azrael se reformo y su grito fue tal que lastimo severamente mi oído y me aturdió lo suficiente para que no notara su lanza la cual termino en mi pecho, pero ni eso evito que desatara mi siguiente ataque… el sol respondía a mí, así que basto con unos segundos más para que una pequeña esfera blanca alcanzara a donde azrael aún se reformaba, rail me tuvo que ayudar a crear una barrera alrededor del lugar de impacto… por que el ataque fue tan devastador que aun combinando nuestro poder la barrera cedió permitiendo que toda el área de 3 kilómetros desde el epicentro, no fuera más que un mar de llamas imbuidas con mi magia… y claro está que este vez del espectro no quedaba nada.

Rail: je… ya veo cómo fue que ganaron la guerra ustedes dos… con ese calibre de ataques no debió de ser muy difícil… y por cierto, ¿Estás bien?

Tia: te- tengo una enorme… lanza ardiente clavada en… cof… en el pecho rail… ¿Y en verdad me vas a preguntar si estoy bien? (ok… me tome un respiro… y use mi magia para sacar la lanza de golpe yyy gritar como nada por ello) ¡Aaahhh Es Obvio Que No Estoy Bien Y Esta Maldita Cosa Tiene Una Maldición Para Amplificar El Dolor Y La Agonía Encima!

Rail: je… pero no estas muerta así que no te quejes… en fin, (el dragón sonrió al ver un cumulo de oscuridad comenzar a formarse) prepárate para la 2da tanda celestia.

Tia: (lo admito, apenas podía respirar y mire al dragón en verdad dolida) da- dame un momento para recuperarme… ra- rail.

Rail: supongo que esta tanda será mía entonces.

4 minutos, fue eso lo que le tomo al espectro reformarse pero esta vez algo inesperado sucedió, su forma misma palpitaba extrañándonos al dragón y a mí, unos momentos después, una etérea masa blanca comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad en todas las direcciones a la vez que tanto rail como yo comenzamos a ser jalados a ella… muy pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era esa cosa cuando rail comenzó a disparar de sus anillos y cualquier cosa que eso tocara, era detenido hasta que comenzabas a ver el objeto en cuestión ser atravesado desde dentro por espinas hasta que estas destrozaban la forma de lo que tomaran… en resumen… iba a ser una horrible muerte si eso te alcanzaba.

Tia: ¡Rail Si Tenías Algo Guardado Lánzalo Ya O Moriremos!

Rail: tch, no quería usarlo… pero no hay de otra… (el dragón cerro los ojos y cuando los estos deslumbraban, me emocione un poco cuando por primera vez pude escuchar la lengua de los dragones celestes) oh gran juez que se alza sobre todos los celestes bajo el cielo, ¡Hoy ruego a ti por ayuda… un nuevo mal se ha alzado amenazando nuestro legado y este elder ruega por tu apoyo para erradicarlo! ¡Hoy Te Ruego Que Tu Rugido Sea Nuevamente Escuchado Por Los Cielos Y La Tierra Tiemble Ante Tu Poderío Una Nueva Vez, Que El Alma De Nuestro Enemigo Tema Por Haber Alzado Sus Garras Contra Lo Que Damos Todo Por Proteger!

Sinceramente… mis ojos no eran capaces de procesar lo que le siguió a la plegaria de rail… por todo su cuerpo patrones de la escritura celeste se manifestaron y solo uno de estos caracteres salió de su cuerpo y se manifestó en un dragón aún más grande que una montaña hecho de sombras, este apareció mirándolo y rail solo lo miro un segundo antes de cortar la palma de su mano y dejar fluir de su sangre, esta flotó hasta formar una esfera frente al dragón y este solo miro a rail.

Rail: no dudes viejo y solo hazlo, sabes que no te lo pediría de no ser necesario padre.

O_O oh diablos… eso si era un dato interesante, sea como sea, el dragón oscuro asintió y luego la ruina se desato, su boca brillo intensamente y luego ese enorme dragón dejo salir su aliento… todo fue cubierto por este… cielo, tierra… no hubo nada que no temblara cuando el aliento salió y nada pudo mantenerse ante tal cosa… como rogaba porque luna se hubiera apegado al plan, porque yo solo sobreviví por que use una gran parte de la energía del sol para alimentar mi barrera y cada rincón al que llegaba mi vista… el suelo simplemente se esfumo dejando solo un cráter sin fondo de un área de no menos de 20 kilómetros.

En ese momento mire a ambos dragones responsables de tal cosa, el cuerpo de rail estaba casi completamente quebrado, cada escama de su cuerpo estaba despedazada y la sangre no paraba de escurrir de él, pero él le sonrió al dragón de sombras y este le devolvió un asentimiento de su cabeza antes de desaparecer en ese patrón que se plantó a un lado del corazón de rail.

Tia: ¡Rail Estas Bien! (no pude esconder mi preocupación por el dragón al verlo aun volando en tal estado así que me apresuré a ir a su lado) ¡Rail Responde!

Rail: vi- viviré si es lo que… preguntas… celestia… y me alegro… verte viva aun… sabia… sa… cof cof (el dragón tosió sangre, pero sonrió y se la limpio) sabía que vivirías.

Luna: ¡Rail Celestia Es…! (justo en ese momento luna apareció a nuestro lado y al vernos a ambos casi que tuve que atajar los ojos de mi querida hermana… ¬w¬ pero al ver el cráter fue su alma lo que casi salía) ¡Pero Qué Diablos Se Supone Que Paso Aquí? (-w- y volvió la luna gruñona) ¡Celestia Se Que No Podemos Contenernos, Pero Ten El Decoro De No Destruir Medio País Mil Rayos!

Tia: ¬_¬ hey que yo me contuve con mis ataques… ¬u¬ fue rail el que no se contuvo ¡AAAHHH!

Medición, me distraje hablando con luna, y por esp}o no logre percatarme de 4 lanzas de fuego negro que se clavaron en mis costados quemando mi interior antes de desaparecer… apenas pude mantenerme en el aire y por más que busque, no logre ver a azrael.

Rail: ¡Maldita Sea Esta Acatando Sin Adoptar Forma Física!

Luna: ¡Celestia! ¿Puedes Mantenerte En Vuelo Rápido?

Tia: (rayos, mi dolor era sin igual y la sangre no paraba de salir de mis costados, pecho y boca… pero igual vi las lanzas formarse eh intente crear una barrera, me salvo luna ya que mi cuerno no se activó) n- no… no lo creo cof cof… lu- luna.

Luna: diablos… ¡Celestia rail los trasportare así que espérenme allí y ya saben que hacer!

Rayos, más lanzas de fuego impactaron el escudo de luna, pero no nos dio la oportunidad de responderle cuando nos trasporto a ambos a otra sección del bosque, rail y yo solo caímos rendidos y nos sentamos recostados a algunos árboles.

Rail: ¿Está bien dejar a luna sola contra azrael en ese estado?

Tia: cof… lu- luna es más joven que yo ciertamente… pe- pero no tengo dudas de que estará bi- bien rail… después de todo… lo mío es la pluma y la tinta… p- pero lo de luna siempre ha sido… y siempre será la espada… (Me estaba costando en verdad mantenerme consciente, pero intente encontrar algo de concentración entre el dolor, muy apenas mi magia se activó y logre traer mis alforjas, de ellas tome dos diminutos frascos de elixir y pase uno al dragón) no… cof… no creo que nos deje como nuevos… pero… pero servirá para parcharnos hasta que luna llegue.

Rail: (el dragón tomo el frasco y trago el contenido… como pensé, no lo dejo como nuevo, pero sus heridas pararon de sangrar) ¬_¬ esta cosa sigue sabiendo horrible, pero sigue teniendo buenos efectos… trágate esa cosa celestia que aún tenemos que hacer.

Suspire, lo tome… _ y en mi vida había probado muchas cosas asquerosas… pero nada se comparaba a esa cosa que hizo que hasta mis plumas se pusieran de punta… con ambos tan siquiera un poco recuperados, entonces nos pusimos en marcha a nuestros lugares.

Tardaron un buen rato, pero un buen estallido en el cielo nos indicó la llegada tanto de luna como de azrael y tanto rail como yo vimos la barrera de luna desplegada bajo una intensa lluvia de ataques que eran los responsables de los estallidos.

Luna venia volando aun usando hechizos para aumentar su velocidad de vuelo, pero aun así esferas de llamas malditas, espinas de hueso y aun la lanza misma de azrael daban conta su barrera y a veces su lanza de huesos lograba atravesar su barrera, pero luna se las arreglaba para evadir sin aminorar el paso y aun así salir con solo unos rasguños.

Antes de llegar a nosotros su cuerno brillo y lanzo un estallido cegador parando la lluvia de ataques antes de aterrizar a mi lado y crear de nuevo la barrera.

Luna: ag ce- celestia ag… (se tomó un momento para calmarse) uff… celestia necesitamos traerlo de nuevo a este plano.

Tia: ¿No apareció en ningún momento en todo el recorrido? (tal como temía, luna negó) agg… tengo una idea…. ¬_¬ oh rayos, no puedo creer que diré esto… pero luna prepara 'Eso'.

Luna: 0.o ¿Eso?

Tia: ¬n¬ si… 'Eso' que te prohibí usar luego de lo de la isla.

Luna: ahh eso… (y tal como esperaba la sonrisa de potra traviesa apareció) ¿Estas en enserio? OuO ¿Podre al fin usarlo? (más que arrepentida asentí) ¡Genial! ¬w¬ dame 1 minuto y estará listo celestia.

Rail: ¬_¬ de que rayos hablan par de locas con cuernos.

Tia: agg… -_- tu solo ayúdame a ganar tiempo para luna… y luna… (la mire bastante seria) tu objetivo es su arma, la lanza hecha de huesos.

Luna: uwu entendido.

Bueno, solo necesitábamos ganar tiempo y para ello no teníamos por qué exponernos así que mientras que luna comenzó su conjuración, su barrera fue reemplazada por la mía y aun si estaba cansada y herida, pude de hecho resistir los ataques del espectro y rail se encargó de destrozar los esqueletos que comenzaron a aparecer dentro de ella.

Cuando una verde luna en cuarto menguante se colocó a un lado de mi rojo sol, supe que luna estaba preparada.

Luna: (en ese momento en la punta de su cuerno tenia una pequeña barrera circular y dentro de la barrera una diminuta bolita negra suspendida) ¡Cuando quieras celi, solo asegúrate de atrapar la lanza o esto será desastroso!

Tia: ¬n¬ no puedo creer que lo diré… pero adelante luna.

Cache la lanza cuando esta vino contra mi escudo y abrí un hueco en el mismo dejándola pasar a la vez que volé hasta ella evadiendo el que me empalara, pero logrando sostenerla entre mis cascos… TnT algo que dolía demasiado por el fuego que la rodeaba.

Tia: ¡Maldición Luna Dispara Esa Cosa Ya!

Como potra feliz… luna disparo esa cosa y solo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar salí huyendo por mi vida… ¬n¬ y justo como esperaba el caos se desato… ¬_¬ de nuevo.

Lo que luna disparo fue algo que descubrió en su tiempo en la luna que, según me dijo, abundaba en el espacio… y esto era algo llamado… ¬_¬ antimateria… la cosa más ridículamente destructiva eh incontrolable que vi en toda mi laaaarga vida, solo al usamos una vez ya que luna estaba de potra curiosa por saber qué efectos tenía… -_- y por ello había una isla menos en el mundo, ¬.¬ a luna en medio de su experimento le pico un cangrejo en la nariz y la esfera de antimateria se le cayó… agg… ¬n¬ fue así que descubrimos que su principal característica era devorar materia… y llámese materia a cualquier cosa tangible.

El caso fue que esa cosa se le cayó de su magia, toco suelo y comenzó a tragarse todo a medida que se expandía cada vez más y más sin control alguno, sinceramente nos pusimos nerviosas ya que intentamos miles de cosas para detenerlo y nada funciono así que pensé que seriamos las responsables del fin del mundo… para cuando descubrimos como pararlo, ya una isla había desaparecido del mapa.

El caso es que luna se emocionó y disparo una esfera el doble de grande que la vez de la isla y esta al tocar la lanza casi me traga a mí al succionarme a ella, pero luna justo a tiempo la encerró en una barrera de 5 capas y la tarada se reía mientras miraba como la esfera negra de antimateria iba creciendo cada vez más y más cuando entro en contacto, no solo con la lanza… sino también con los árboles alrededor acelerando su expansión.

Tia: (al ver como esa cosa destruyo la primera capa de la barrera me decidí en crear otras 5 capas para intentar contenerla) ¡Luna Te Voy A Desplumar Después De Esto! ¿Cómo Se Te Ocurre Crear Una Aun Más Grande Tarada?

Luna: ¡Jajaja Vamos Celi Solo Contén Esa Cosa Hasta Que Trague Todo Y Listo!

Tia: (ah rayos, ya esa cosa había destrozado 4 de las 5 capas que luna creo) ¡No Lo Digas Tan Contenta Demonios Que Como No Lo Contengamos Nos Vamos A La Mierda Todos Maldita Sea!

Rail: ¡Jaja me agrada la azulada! (el dragón se nos unió creando 3 capas más de la barrera) ¡Así que un todo o nada eh? ¡Me gusta tu aptitud!

Tia: (rayos, cuando las capas de luna fueron destruidas que esa cosa entro en contacto con las mías, el dolor de cabeza que me invadió intentado contenerla no tuvo igual en esta vida) ¡Pero No La Alientes Rail Que Esto No Es Divertido!

Rail: ¬u¬ pues para mi si lo es… ahora… ¡Aguanta Culo Gordo Que Si No Todos Morimos!

Tia: ¡No Tengo El Culo Gordo Solo Soy Muy Grande Joder!

Aah diablos, inevitablemente esa cosa me gano la partida al destruir las 5 barreras y solo nos salvamos gracias a que la última capa de rail, pudimos ver como esta detuvo su expansión y poco apoco se retrajo, pero luna y yo de nuevo casteamos las barreras y como esperábamos, hubo un último estallido que en un segundo se cargó las 11 capas de barreras y aun así desaprecio un área de 50 metros… ¬_¬ alrededor del cráter donde fue el epicentro de la explosión… en total cerca de 200 metros de terreno desaparecieron aun si los 3 usamos todo lo que teníamos para contener esa cosa.

Me sorprendí sinceramente cuando vi la lanza del espectro aun flotando en medio del cráter, estaba en verdad hecha pedazos ya que estaba completamente agrietada… pero aún permanecía y fue el dragón quien le dio el golpe de gracia… je, tal como sospechaba uno de los núcleos del espectro estaba en esa lanza, al perderla este se hizo manifiesto frente a nosotros agarrando su cabeza mientras daba alaridos de dolor.

Azrael: ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Cómo Se Atreven Malditas Perras! (mierda... esto era malo, millones de espinas de huesos cubiertas de fuego aparecieron a nuestro alrededor en un solo segundo) ¡Van A Pagar Con Sus Miserables Vidas Así Sea Lo Último Que Haga!

El espectro estaba usando tanta de su magia, que sus otros 4 núcleos estaban expuestos… era en verdad una locura… pero rail, luna y yo solo cargamos nuestros ataque más potentes que nuestro agotamiento nos dejó crear y los 3 destruimos solo tres de los núcleos, uno bajo la tierra, uno escondido en un árbol detrás, y uno en el aire bastante lejos de la tierra… solo quedo él que tenía en su cuerpo… destruimos sus núcleos, pero eso no paro la lluvia de espinas que él dejo caer sobre nosotros.

Eran simplemente demasiadas y no importo cuantas barreras intentáramos crear ni cuanto esquiváramos, las espinas eventualmente nos alcanzaron a los tres… y por ello, luego de que pararan de caer apenas nos sosteníamos a la vida… no sabía ya a ciencia cierta cuantas eran las espinas que atravesaban mi cuerpo, pero eran tantas que ya ni era yo la que me mantenía de pie… era simplemente por las espinas que me atravesaban y se clavaron en el suelo que no caía.

Azrael: ¡Jajaja Se Los Dije, Les Dije Que Los Mandaría Al Infierno Perras! (el espectro se acercó hasta donde estaba agonizante y tomo mi cabeza con una de sus manos solo para dejarme ver la fría sonrisa de este) les dije que me vengaría por la anterior derrota… y ya sin tú y tu molesta hermana, nada se interpone entre nosotros y la liberación de nuestro señor.

Realmente estaba a solo unos minutos de morir cuando mucho… pero no pude ocultar mi sonrisa y solo unos momentos después, el espectro comenzó a gritar en agonía… el plan fue un rotundo éxito, el espectro bajo la guardia y se confió ante una falsa victoria.

Detrás de él estaba la tierna fluttershy disculpándose una y otra vez mientras que entre sus patas tenía el frasco vacío del veneno cebra el cual al parecer fue todo un éxito… no elimino a azrael, pero al momento que el veneno entro en contacto con su cuerpo, su capacidad mágica colapso y las espinas que atravesaban nuestros cuerpos, más las desperdigadas a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron.

Azrael: (el espectro estiro su mano imagino que intentando atacar, pero su magia no se activó) ¡Que Mierda Es Esto Que Me Hicieron Malditos Vivientes!

Twi: tu amenaza nunca fueron las princesas azrael… (no pude más que sonreír cuando mi potrilla apareció aunque toda vendada, con su elemento activo y comenzando su carga al igual que el resto de sus amigas) nuestras princesas son fuertes, pero el poder al que temes ya no le pertenece a ellas… (mi potra sonrió confiada) ha sido nuestro desde que esa puerta fue reabierta.

Azrael: ¡Malditos Sean Ponis!

Azrael en su furia intento llegar a donde estaba tirada, pero el joven alter apareció y basto una simple patada de su parte para hacer caer al espectro al suelo, incluso azrael se sorprendió por ser afectado por algo así, pero starlight no le dio la oportunidad de procesarlo antes que cadenas hechas de su propia magia aparecieron y lo retuvieran… eso me confirmo el éxito del veneno con aun mejores resultados de lo que esperaba.

Azrael maldecía mientras luchaba por soltarse y starlight ciertamente, aun sin su magia y su invencibilidad luchaba para retenerlo, pero justo en el momento los elementos estuvieron preparados.

La espada de rainbow dash comenzó a palpitar mientras que los ojos de la pegaso cambiaron a dorados, solo le tomo un parpadeo a la pegaso el llegar frente al encadenado espectro y con solo un corte, cadenas cortadas se manifestaron en el espectro y pudimos ver su forma física desaparecer, mientras que su alma fue separada del restante núcleo… fue en ese momento en que el elemento de fluttershy creo una barrera alrededor tanto del alma, como del núcleo del espectro justo a tiempo para evitar que fueran llevadas por un pilar de magia que cayó sobre ambos… luego fue rarity quien cargo una sola fleca de su arco de diamantes disparándola al alma del espectro la cual nos dejó oír su grito cuando la flecha impacto y la desestabilizo, pero su grito fue en aumento cuando applejack uso su espada corta para cortar en dos su núcleo… una vez el alma herida y el núcleo de su inmortalidad destruido, fue el turno de mi potra… ambos anillos de su elemento se expandieron uno debajo y el otro sobre ambas partes del espectro y estos crearon una barrera propia antes de que el rayo harmónico fuera disparado entre ambos y poco a poco el alma y el núcleo de azrael comenzaron a deshacerse hasta que nada quedo de ellos.

Sinceramente no pude sentirme más orgullosa de mi potra y de sus amigas que en ese momento… el espectro fue destruido y los sellos en los corazones de todos desaparecieron… pero fue también el momento en que la gallo dragón me comenzó a petrificar como una medida de que me fuera posible llegara un quirófano sin morir en el intento… TuT y sinceramente fue algo que agradecía ya que casi morir dolía un infierno.

¿?: ¡Rail Ayuda Ese Poni Nos Persigue De Nuevo!

Fue lo último que escuche antes de ser petrificada.

* * *

si leyeron la nota anterior... hey, xD yo dije que los pesos pesados veian era en este cap ¿no? y no lo habia dicho bromeando, jajaja solo celestia y rail destriparon media zebranea, xD y si no se emplean a fondo los pendejos luna se carga medio continente... ¬w¬ despues de todo, se teoriza que la antimateria se extiende como el coño e la madre mientras que siga comiendo materia... tiene un alcanze maximo, pero este deja en pena aun a las bombas atomicas.

¬w¬ bueno, pinkie tiene su elemento para luchar pero este rechaza a surprise ¿no? xD ya surprise encontro sus armas predilectas, al fin y al cabo las dagas la aceptaron como su maestra ¿no? eso se dijo en el cap anterior... 0.o pero dudo que sea muy buena idea robarle su tesoro a un dragon viruz, xD y sobre todo a uno como rail... ¬w¬ recuerda que son celosos y rail mas bien lucharon para que el aceptara a prestarlas.

TnT y enserio, me vuelvo a disculpar por el error del cap anterior, la verdad pense haber seleccionado el cap correcto, si no me avisan de la vaina realmente no me daba cuenta de que confundi caps... ... ... ... xD ¿soy malvado por haberme cagado de risa cuando me imagine la cara de esas pobres 12 almas que entraron a leerla y se encontraron con la otra cochinada? por que de pana cuando me di cuenta me cague de risa... ¡Hey pero no fue aproposito por sia!


	129. Carretas bajo asalto

Cap 129: Carretas bajo asalto.

Pov elis.

Scoot: elis… (la potra me llamo mirándome muerta de preocupación) ¿Cre- Crees que estén bien? ¿En… en verdad podrán contra esa cosa?

En ese momento estábamos todos dentro de la cueva y tanto scoot y yo estábamos mirando como todos conversaban con azrael… ciertamente el espectro era más que intimidante aun a mis ojos, no era de sorprenderse que scoot estuviera asustada al ver a lo que todas las chicas y chicos se enfrentaría… aunque admito que me preocupaba demasiado su estrategia, eso no era algo que pensaba decirle a la potra.

Elis: tranquila scoot, ya de por si rainbow y las chicas son fuertes y como si eso no fuera suficiente, las acompañan las princesas y rail quienes son imparables ¿No? 0u0 no hay nada que temer mi potra.

Scoot: pe- pero ellos, eso ni siquiera parece algo vivo… parece más un fantasma y los fantasmas son inmatables por que ya están muertos ¿No?

Elis: ¬-¬ scoot deja por amor a Dios de mirar películas de terror baratas… ¬w¬ al fin y al cabo, ya yo he matado también a unas cuantas almas vengativas cuando llegaban peticiones para hacerlo… (y sip, me gane una mirada bastante seria de la potra) ¬-¬ en fin, la cosa es que si pueden… y sé que lo mataran.

Por como parecían las cosas, al parecer estaban teniendo una pequeña… ¬n¬ pero nada placentera charla ya que era rail quien mayormente hablaba, yyy si conocía al dragón tan bien como lo conocía… … … ¬-¬ sip, scoot y yo fuimos golpeadas por un inexplicable frio así que el espectro tuvo que haberse enojado.

Elis: demonios rail, deja de hacer cosas innecesarias.

Nía: ¡Elis como van las cosas por allá!

Elis: aún están hablando nía… ¿Ya tienen todo preparado?

Nía: (la terrestre morada subió hasta la entrada de la cueva y se asomó con nosotras) si, ya todas las cebras están dentro de las carretas y los unicornios están a la espera para abrir el portal y comenzar a sacarlas… solo falta que se lleven a esa lejos para dar la señal… (en ese momento las llamas comenzaron a salir en los cascos de todos y nía me miro curiosa) ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Elis: las almas de cada uno de ellos, el tamaño de cada uno está directamente relacionado al tiempo de vida y al modo de vida… es la apuesta que haces con los altos rango por los combates, si ganas ellos jamás intentaran tan siquiera tocarte nuevamente y si pierdes el espectro se quedara con tu alma y es posible que hasta la devore… las cadenas son solo lo que se asegura de que cada parte cumpla su voto.

Nía: agg… así que aun si es una batalla a muerte el espectro no morirá ¿Eh?

Elis: teóricamente lo hacen… ¬-¬ es solo que la cosa esa a la que sirven los trae de nuevo al campo de batalla, pero para matarlos y que esto pase hay primero que encontrar todos los núcleos del espectro y destruirlos, yyy allí es donde radica el problema… ¬n¬ algunas veces estos ni siquiera están dentro de su forma física, para encontrarlos se necesita de cierto hechizo que no conozco o que use tanta de su magia que estos se rebelan por sí mismos.

Nía: (no paso mucho antes que el grupo de supresión desapareciera y la terrestre se levantara yendo a donde estaban antes) iré a ver si es seguro… elis cuando te diga da la señal.

Como nía dijo, ella salió y fue a revisar fuera, no solo el hecho de que azrael se esfumara, si no en busca de más espectros, cuando no encontró nada me dio la señal y scoot y yo volamos por todos lados alertando a todos de la partida.

De escucharnos los unicornios comenzaron el casteo del portal y cada guardia de equestria, más los guerreros cebra en buen estado físico comenzaron a alinear las carretas una detrás de la otra en línea a donde el portal se estaba abriendo.

No paso mucho antes que nía volviera y se encargara de dirigir la evacuación así que scoot y yo fuimos a una carreta en medio de la caravana donde estaban el resto de las niñas junto con spike y zecora

Spike: ¿Cómo se ven las cosas allá afuera elis?

Elis: de momento todo bien spike, el grupo de supresión ya se fue con azrael y afuera esta todo despejado, ya nía está dando las instrucciones a todos así que en minutos partiremos de regreso a equestria (me senté a un lado de rising y miré curiosa al dragón) a todas estas, ¿Cómo vas con las lecciones que rail te dio spike?

Spike: agg ¬_¬ es mucho más difícil de lo que lo hace parecer elis… entendí la parte de las propiedades de la magia celeste, pero a la hora de ponerlo en acción nada encaja… (el dragón se puso algo melancólico) y más si tengo realmente que conectarme con mi madre para que esta tenga efecto… eso sinceramente no comprendí como lograrlo y rail no tuvo el tiempo de enseñármelo.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿Realmente esa dragona tan linda que apareció era tu madre?

Spike: eso creo scoot… (el dragón se llevó una mano a la cabeza mirándose con dolor de cabeza) no estoy muy seguro aun de que lo sea… pero algo en mi me dice que lo es… además están esos raros recuerdos donde veo mi huevo, solo que desde la perspectiva de alguien más… es difícil decir algo de momento.

Heal: ¬_¬ alguien por aquí necesita una buena charla con otro dragón ¿Eh? (el asintió y ella me miro) a todas estas ¿Por qué la pregunta elis? … -_- ya con ustedes aprendí que ninguna es sin motivo.

Elis: ¬.¬ hey que sepas que también me preocupo por ustedes ¿sabes? (admito que me cruce de cascos un poco molesta… pero fue porque realmente tenía razón esta vez) pero esta vez si tienes razón… ¡Pe- Pero Solo Esta Vez!

Heal: ¬w¬ ya, solo escúpelo potra.

Elis: ¬.¬ es solo que quiero tener un estimado de nuestra fuerza para cuando seamos atacados…

Zecora: 0.o ¿No estas siendo demasiado poco optimista pequeña?

Solo pude suspirar y por millonésima vez lo dije… ¬n¬ solo que no sola - Dios se divierte con mi sufrimiento, así que no… - de acuerdo… lo admito, mire un poco molesta a la unicornio café por la burla.

Elis: ¬n¬ muy madura heal… (la unicornio solo se rio igual que todos) en fin… el caso es que es muy poco probable que sea un viaje tranquilo zecora, aun si no nos han atacado anteriormente, nada te asegura que las cosas sigan así ahora que azrael está teniendo la pelea que quería.

Heal: ¬u¬ dilo como es potra, tu suerte apesta tanto que es seguro que seremos atacadas.

Scoot: -.- doy testimonio de ello.

Elis: TnT ustedes son malvadas snif… en verdad malvadas.

Nía: ah, si lo que te preocupa es que nos ataque… (la terrestre morada apareció y se sentó a un lado del dragón) entonces no hay de que temer elis… ¬u¬ las princesas nos dejaron traernos algunos juguetitos con nosotros, así que dudo que tengamos que combatir siquiera… (la terrestre me sonrió y comenzó a girar sus cascos como si girara una manivela) ¿Recuerdas estos?

Elis: 0_0 ¿Les dejo traerse las flecheadoras automáticas?

Nía: ejem… ¬_¬ ballestas automáticas montadas elis, pero si… ¬u¬ nos dejó traer armamento pesado pensando en una mala situación… (la carreta en la que íbamos comenzó a moverse y nía sonrió confiada) en resumen elis… tenemos todo cubierto así que tu tranquila.

Solo suspiré y me acosté en la silla ya que por mi pequeño tamaño podía hacerlo.

Las carretas comenzaron a andar siendo estas tiradas por soldados de equestria y no paso mucho para que cada soldado aun a pie embarcara, cuando me percate, frente a toda la caravana estaba una enorme puerta que parecía de fuego creada y momentos después esta fue reemplazada con la vista del exterior y las carretas no tardaron en atravesar.

Nosotros estábamos en medio así que tardamos un poco en salir, pero una vez fuera todos continuaron una marcha tranquila… 0.o algo que me extraño ya que sinceramente esperaba una super emboscada una vez saliéramos… cuanto me alegre de equivocarme esta vez.

Heal: ¿Cuánto camino hay de aquí a la costa con los barcos nía?

Nía: al menos unas cuantas horas heal… de la costa a la que desembarcamos hasta zebranea fueron unas 9 horas de viaje y de zebranea al refugio al menos unas 12 por el hecho de que estuvimos dando vueltas… pero el caso aquí es que iremos directo a la costa así que reduce bastante las horas de viaje ya que desembarcamos al sureste de zebranea… umm, 0.o calculo al menos unas 9 o 10 horas avanzando a este paso… ¬n¬ aunque eso si la bendita suerte de elis no nos golpea y somos atacados… de resto puede que tardemos más o menos dependiendo de si nos obligan a parar o no.

Spike: ¿Cómo hará el grupo de supresión para alcanzarnos si nos alejamos toralmente de ellos? según tengo entendido ellos fueron demasiado lejos al este para enfrentar sin preocupaciones al espectro.

Nía: la princesa me informo que sería una batalla en dos campos spike, en el primero debilitaran al espectro lo más posible y este es el que está al este, pero el segundo esta de hecho cerca de la costa en la que desembarcamos, si todo sale bien deberían de ser capaces de caminar a la costa y largarnos… agg… … aunque eso es si todo sale bien.

Ah rayos nía… no era el momento de dejarse llevar por los nervios, ella al igual que heal y yo sabíamos casi al completo el plan… y sinceramente a mí tampoco me gustaba.

Para las chicas iba a ser imposible enfrentar de frente a azrael así que necesitaban salir de su radar y la única forma de lograr eso era el hacerlo pensar que las mato… así que la idea era ser heridas de gravedad por el para ello, shy quien debía de quedarse al margen las recogería y las parchearía con algo de elixir para evitar que murieran y una vez solo quedaran luna, celestia y rail… entonces celestia y rail tenían que usar sus peores ataques para enojar al espectro y que se olvidara de luna, quien sería la que trasportaría a todos al segundo campo donde entre celestia, luna y rail les darían la oportunidad de probar el veneno y de paso el tiempo a las chicas para preparar los elementos… un plan verdaderamente suicida, pero era el que mayor probabilidades de éxito tenía si se tomaba en cuenta lo fácilmente alterable de azrael.

Diablos… nía en verdad no era la única nerviosa, pero fue quien más lo demostró y eso altero a las potras con nosotros.

Bloom: (la potra amarilla la miro en verdad asustada al ver el rostro de la soldado) ¿Ni- Nía, que- que pasa si las cosas no van bien?

Nía: (dándose cuenta de su error, sonrió como si nada) oh pues no mucho applebloom, solo nos tardaríamos un poco más en poder volver todos a casas si las princesas no los acercan a todos a la costa.

Rising: ¿Pueden… pueden morir verdad? (la cebra zecora miro en verdad sorprendida a la potra, pero al menos para nosotros no era una sorpresa, después de todo, me gustara o no ya mi potra había experimentado demasiadas muertes) si… si algo sale mal alguno de ellos no podrá volver… snif ¿Ve- Verdad?

Elis: (ya el daño estaba hecho, las otras 3 potras nos miraron desesperadas y al ver a mi potra a punto de llorar solo pude abrazarla… era más que inútil ocultarlo a este punto) si rising… la posibilidad no negare que esta… (la abrace bastante fuerte mirándola seria) pero te aseguro que esta vez nadie se ira mi potra, rail y las princesas se aseguraran de ello y tengo plena confianza en ellos… 0u0 ya verás que para mañana todos estaremos metidos en nuestras camas en el barco… ¬w¬ obviamente riéndonos del primero que veamos con una herida en el flanco.

Zecora: (la cebra les dio una muy linda sonrisa a las potras) si las historias de mi pueblo ciertas son, entonces para temer no haber razón niñas, el enemigo peligroso es, pero los nuestros poderosos son.

Sweetie: jiji 0u0 tenía un tiempo que no te escuchaba rimar zecora… (la potra nos sonrió radiante) y tiene razón, estoy segura que todos volverán a salvo… 0w0 y lo primero que hare será prepárales un buen plato de comida.

Bloom: ¬w¬ la idea es animarlos sweetie, no envenenarlos.

El viaje continuo tranquilo por un buen rato, pero no paso mucho antes que todos fuéramos segados unos segundos por un destello y solo un poco después golpeados por la honda del estallido, tal parecía que celestia estaba tomándose las cosas bastante serias.

Por alrededor de unas horas fue un viaje tranquilo en el que nos relajamos un poco, pero pronto el sol fue eclipsado por un extraño anillo lila que nos extrañó y al ver detrás pude ver cientos de pilares enormes de luz caer del cielo en la dirección donde tenían que estar los demás enfrentando al espectro hasta que estos pararon y el cielo volvió a la normalidad… las cosas por allá parecían haberse calmado… pero no para nosotros.

¿?: ¡Espectros A La Vista!

Hasta ese momento llego la paz y la quietud, desde todas las direcciones los espectros comenzaron a aparecer y no eran solo los de bajo rango, pude llegar a mirar a varios esqueletos acorazados, puercos acorazados, ascrons de alto rango eh incluso varios legiones aparecer de entre el bosque… muy… pero muuuy pésima situación.

De inmediato nía se levantó y tomo su radio dando una simple orden… correr, era literalmente correr o morir ya que por más que ya los soldados hubieran sido entrenados y sin importar las armas, aun yo miraba difícil poder salir ilesos de este combate teniendo que proteger a tantas cebras en pésimos estados.

Cada carreta acelero a lo más que podían mientras que los soldados de equestria cada uno se levantaron y los pegasos se lanzaron al cielo para dar cobertura mientras que los terrestres tomaron las lanza flechas y los unicornios prepararon sus hechizos… a la orden de nía, todos dispararon.

¬n¬ ante mis ojos un montón de espectros comenzaron a caer de lo más fácil mientras las carretas continuaron su marcha… pero rayos, las cosas cada vez más se iban complicando, los rentelion comenzaron a aparecer de los árboles e incluso aun a un lado del camino, los soldados tuvieron que comenzar a partirse para acabar con los lejanos y defender de los cercanos.

Elis: (justo uno de esos aguijones impacto en donde estaba, pero ya me había lanzado al suelo y tire a la batponi a mi lado conmigo) ¡Joder Porque Rayos Nunca Puede Ser Un Paseo Por El Parque?

Nía: ¡Por Que Tu Estas Presente Potra! (la terrestre había tomado una de las lanza flechas y comenzó a disparar a todo cuanto se acercara) ¡Todos Abajo Y Spike Nos Viene De Perlas Tu Aliento!

Spike: ¡No Me Lo Tienes Que Pedir! (y de hecho el dragón ya estaba escupiendo bolas de fuego) ¡Heal Zecora Encárguense De Las Niñas!

Elis: (oh rayos, vi otro aguijón atravesar la madera de la carreta) ¡Nía De Seguir Así No Vamos A Llegar, Que Los Unicornios Creen Barreras O Algo!

Nía: (la terrestre disparo clavando la flecha en el ojo de un rentelion sobre una rama en el camino de en frente matándolo y antes que este nos aplastara lo pateo contra un seeker el cual se acercaba corriendo) ¡Tu tranquila elis te dije que teníamos todo cubierto, solo permanece allí abajo!

Maldición, se sentía en verdad pésimo el no poder hacer nada… pero era mi caso de momento así que obedecí.

Nía: (la terrestre tomo la radio con su cola) ¡Desplieguen Los Escudos Ahora!

Y nop, no fueron los unicornios los que castearon barreras, fue de hecho que un montón de hexágonos comenzaron a salir por encima de la carreta, estos comenzaron a extenderse hasta que crearon un domo que protegía aun hasta a quienes jalaban las caretas de los aguijones de los rentelion, pero en verdad estábamos con la pajilla corta, ya que los malditos argos comenzaron a llegar siendo estos lanzados desde el aire por los cuervos… estos si sobrevivían al impacto, entonces comenzaban a lanzar su acido contra los escudos de las carretas y si no, entonces rogaba porque no murieran al chocar con un escudo ya que todo el ácido acumulado lo dejaban salir sobre los escudos debilitándolos enormemente… esa última jugada me lo dijo todo.

Elis: ¡Nía Es Un Ataque Planeado, Debieron De Filtrar Sus Preparativos A Azrael Y El Bastardo Tomo Contramedidas!

Nía: ¡Ya Lo Note Elis, Pero Es Tarde Para Volver Así Que Tenemos Que Aguantaren El Avance!

Hay no ¡Hay no! ¡Si ese espectro había planeado esto con anterioridad, entonces dependíamos totalmente de que acabaran con él lo más rápido posible y por cómo se veían las cosas, eso ni pasaría pronto, después de todo ahora teníamos un sol rojo sobre nuestras cabezas!

Justo en esos momentos los de rango medio comenzaron a presionar, los puercos acorazados comenzaron a alcanzar las carretas y las azotaban con sus macizos cuerpos, los tentáculos de los legiones comenzaron a aparecer y a golpear los escudos y a veces eran los mismos legiones los que aparecían sobre las ramas de los árboles y saltaban a los escudos, los esqueletos acorazados comenzaron a correr y de sus armas lanzaban hojas oscuras o hasta ellos mismos saltaban e intentaban partir las carretas con sus armas.

Nía: ¡Mierda Desplieguen Las Armas Pesadas O Nos Van A Machacar Pero A La De Ya!

A la orden de nía, de algunas de las carretas con menos ocupantes comenzaron a sacar las flecheadoras automáticas, cañones mejorados y además otra arma aún más rara, era alargada como las ballestas, pero a diferencia de estas esa cosa no teína un arco o al menos el cañón giratorio para lanzar flechas, sino más bien dos cristales alineados, uno en la parte trasera del arma el cual no paraba de girar sobre un pequeñísimo pedestal lleno de runas y el otro suspendido en la punta del arma permaneciendo estático.

Los soldados comenzaron a operarlos y solo apenas vine notando como funcionando cada uno, la flecheadora automática la operaban entre dos soldados, uno era el encargado de cambiar los cartuchos de 100 flechas mucho más grandes que las normales, pero sin llegar a ser tamaño poni, mientras que el otro era el encargado de apuntar y girar una manivela a un lado del arma para disparar.

El cañón lo operaban entre 3, este era ciertamente parecido a los cañones de mi época, pero celestia y luna lograron modificarlo para ser más pequeños y a un lado tenían un cartucho de 5 bolas de cañón, este lo operaban entre 3, uno cargaba, el otro apuntaba y el otro pisaba un botón para dispararlo.

Y por último el arma de los cristales… 0.0 sabía que celestia y luna eran geniales en la magia, pero jamás me imagine que lograran crear un arma como esa, esa cosa no disparaba proyectiles o explosivos, si no más el cristal de atrás disparaba un pequeño rayo hasta el de adelante y el resultado era un buen rayo mágico continuo con la suficiente potencia para cortar en dos y quemar a cualquier rango bajo y si lo apuntabas el tiempo suficiente, podía llegar a incluso derretir la armadura del esqueleto acorazado o incluso las placas de huesos de los puercos y llegaban a matarlos… solo se necesitaba de un poni que se colocara un collar para alimentarla y con él era capaz de apuntar y dispararla.

Nía: ¡Ballesteros Ocúpense De Los Rango Bajo Al Igual Que Las Tropas! ¡Los Cañoneros Y Los Del Arma Mágica Los Quiero Ver Destrozando A Los Rango Medio, No Podemos Dejar Que Destruyan Ninguna Carreta Y Paren La Marcha O No Sobreviviremos Otro Día!

¿?: ¡Capitana Problemas Adelante! (un pegaso llego a nuestra carreta visiblemente alterado) ¡Los Espectros Formaron Una Barricada Delante De Dos Filas, En La Primera Están Los Jabalís Acorazados Y En La Segunda Se Encuentran Formados Los Esqueletos Acorazados Con Sus Escudos Adelante Y Equipados Con Lanzas!

Nía: ¿Acaso Nuestra Ruta También Fue Filtrada? Oh no… ¡Todos Los Unicornios Adelante Ahora, Nuevo Plan! (nía miro a heal nerviosa) heal ¿Sabes usar la trasportación?

Heal: me… me temo que no soy tan habilidosa nía, mis hechizos van orientados al ala medica… (a pesar de su negativa aun así la unicornio la miro bastante decidida) pero si necesitas una batería mágica ayudare con gusto.

Nía: gracias heal… (la terrestre miro al pegaso bastante seria) llévala adelante y protégela soldado, es una civil y además nuestra mejor médico.

¿?: (él le hizo el respectivo saludo de la milicia a nía) ¡A La Orden Capitana! (el pegaso aterrizo y se bajó mirando a heal) por favor suba rápido señorita, el tiempo apremia.

Heal no lo dudo y solo subió al lomo del pegaso para luego ambos salir volando, luego que estos se fueron nía nos miró nerviosa.

Nía: tengo que irme, spike, zecora, están a cargo aquí… ¬n¬ que las potras no hagan una estupidez por favor… y me refiero a ti elis.

Elis: ¬.¬ ni que fuera yo la problemática, tu solo has lo tuyo nía.

Ella solo suspiro y luego salió corriendo y salto a la carreta de adelante, no paso mucho para que otros unicornios pasaran saltando de carreta en carreta al igual que nía todos dirigiéndose al frente de la caravana… admito que la curiosidad era grande así que me levante sobre mi asiento, al no ver al frente aun… -w- pues volé hasta donde spike lanzaba una que otra llamara a los espectros y le aterrice en la cabeza ahora si teniendo vista al frente.

Spike: ¡Elis Que Seas Una Potra Ahora No Es Para Que Te Subas En Otros Así! ¬_¬ y bájate de mi cabeza ¿Quieres? Que no estoy exactamente jugando aquí.

Elis: lo se spike pero solo tú eres tan alto como para dejarme… ¡Spike Arriba A Las 9!

Gracias a Dios el dragón entendió y aun si estaba en su cabeza, la subió y logro darle a un legión sobre una rama de árbol lanzándolo lejos por el estallido de su aliento.

Elis: 0u0 yo te doy los objetivos y tú me dejas en tu cabeza ¿Vale?

Spike: agg -.- no vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿Verdad? (negué con mi cabeza como potra traviesa) bien te lo encargo.

Gracias a la vista sobre la cabeza de spike es que pude apreciar algunas cosas que antes no… la situación en verdad era mala… todas las carretas estaban siendo asediadas, todos estaban bajo el ataque de los rentelion y los argos bombas, pero nada se comparaba a la parte trasera y delantera de la caravana, a pesar de las armas pesadas, en las traseras estaban teniendo problemas para eliminar a los espectros que los seguían debido a su enorme número, y lamentablemente no era posible perderlos debido a que ya los soldados que tiraban de las carretas iban lo más rápido que podían.

Las flechadoras automáticas ciertamente hacían un buen trabajo eliminando a los de rango bajo, pero los rango medio como los puercos, los ascron de alto rango y aun los esqueletos acorazados no eran objetivos que se eliminaran rápido, por ello estas tenían ya la última carroza con daños considerables.

Y delante las cosas tampoco pintaban mejor, estos además de tener que encargarse de despejar el camino para la caravana, estaban recibiendo daños de los espectros que saltaban de las copas de los árboles y por si eso no fuera suficiente, logre ver muy adelante la barricada que el pegaso menciono.

Mientras que le di a spike las direcciones de los blancos problemáticos, no pude apartar la vista de enfrente, estábamos acercándonos peligrosamente a esa barricada y no miraba a los unicornios lanzando un mega hechizo oh hacer tan siquiera algo… fueron de hecho los puercos acorazados los primeros en moverse al correr directo a la caravana.

TnT casi se me salió el corazón por la garganta cuando vi a esas cosas a punto de embestirnos, pero nía jugo de manera excelente sus cartas ya que antes que estos nos impactaran un muro de trasportación apareció frente a ellos y terminaron… no impactando la caravana, si no a los esqueletos de la barricada, ya que entraban en el muro y salían justo frente a los esqueletos derribándolos a todos y luego si lanzaron un pesado ataque matando a los puercos fácilmente al estar estos de espaldas.

Fue en el momento que pasamos la barricada que ocurrió algo extraño… después de todo por unos momentos los espectros comenzaron a chillar adoloridos y extrañada busqué por lo que fuera que lo provocaba… y sinceramente no pude creerle a mis ojos… en la dirección donde todos debían de estar enfrentando a azrael, vi un pilar jodidamente gigante de llamas elevarse antes que fuéramos golpeados fuertemente por una onda expansiva que desestabilizo a la caravana por un momento, más no nos detuvo de avanzar.

Elis: ¿Solo que rayos están haciendo celestia y rail allí detrás?

Bloom: 0_0 no tengo idea… pero como me alegro de no estar por allá si esa cosa es en verdad es fuego… no tengo ganas de tomar un bronceado.

Sweetie: 0.0 pues eso tiene toooda la pinta de ser fuego… ¿Qué creen que hayan hecho para hacer algo así?

Bloom: ¬w¬ ¿Ganas de intentarlo sweetie?

Sweetie: 0-0 sinceramente no creo que pudiera.

Elis: ¡Al Suelo, Spike Arriba!

Las potras se tiraron al suelo y el dragón subió su cabeza dándole a tiempo a un argos que iba a caer sobre nosotros… rayos, al mirar adelante pude notar a los miles de espectros, no solo en el camino de adelante y los lados… si no a cientos sobre las ramas de los árboles los cuales todos comenzaron a lanzarse sobre todas las carretas de la caravana y lograban llegar a los escudos comenzando a dañarlos severamente.

Nosotros nos salvamos por el fuego de spike, pero la carreta de detrás fue severamente dañada y su escudo cayo dejando a merced de los espectros a las cebras en ella… estuve a punto de volar a ellos eh intentar salvarlos de los espectros cuando me recordaron un detalle… 0.0 las cebras también tenían sus guerreros y estos estaban entre sus civiles.

El escudo cayo frente a un legión que cayo dentro de la carreta, pero de solo caer en ella fue despachado por una cebra que lo pateo fuera de la carreta y aun si uso un tentáculo para sostenerse, este fue golpeado por un bastón que lo hizo soltarse y caer de la carreta… de hecho, ese fue el único espectro en abordar ya que de allí en adelante los guerreros cebra ni los dejaban caer dentro antes de golpearlos y sacarlos a la vez que también los defendían aun de los aguijones lanzados por los rentelion… poco después un unicornio se transportó a la carreta y restauro el escudo de esta con su magia para luego volver a desaparecer.

Por un buen trecho logramos aguantar aun los ataques de los esqueletos que nos perseguían con sus armas… pero eventualmente las cosas no mejoraban y ciertamente ya todos estaban comenzando a descartarse, aun spike jadeaba debajo de mi notablemente cansado de tanto lanzar sus bolas de fuego… fue en ese momento que note algo muy malo… 2 carretas detrás estaba una equipada con una flecheadora automática y un rayo mágico… pero estos habían dejado de disparar.

Se iban a enojar conmigo por esto… pero sabía que necesitábamos esas armas funcionando así que salte de la cabeza de spike quien me ordeno volver y fui directo a la carreta… había rogado que fuera algo como falta de munición… pero la realidad nunca podía ser linda en casos con espectros, el escudo había caído y los soldados en ella uno estaba siendo devorado mientras que algunos otros se retorcían por haber sido roseados por el ácido del argos los cuales hasta llegaron a perder una extremidad… y los otros habían sido alcanzados por los aguijones de los rentelion y aun si todos tenían una dosis del antídoto aun así los desastres en sus cuerpos no los dejaban parar de gritar.

Ni dude en sacar la daga y caer sobre la cabeza del argos antes de clavar mi daga en ella y asesinarlo, cuando esa cosa cayo, intente sacarla de la carreta paro no pude ni mover su cuerpo y su acido estaba comenzando a salir al suelo de la carreta… fue en ese momento que las otras 4 potras aparecieron y me ayudaron a sacar el cuerpo de la carreta, de momento me salte el regaño y fui a los guardias.

Elis: ¿Están Bien? ¿Pueden Pararse?

¿?: (uno de ellos se quitó el casco de la armadura dejándome ver una gran parte de su rostro medio quemada por el ácido antes de taparla y mirarme mientras respiraba agitado) es- estamos bien… pe- pequeña… gra- gracias.

Era malo, este tipo en verdad luchaba contra el dolor de su herida y los demás no era posible que se levantaran… fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió algo realmente estúpido y peligroso… pero no vi de otra para ganar tiempo.

Elis: (mire a las potras quienes sonreían nerviosas) ¬-¬ los regaños para después… (y suspiraron aliviadas) ¿Dónde está spike?

Sweetie: 0.0 aun en la carreta con zecora… no pudo seguirnos porque después dejaba expuesta esa carreta.

Elis: agg genial… (las mire a las 4 bien seria) bien traseros flácidos, hora de ponerlas a hacer algo más que temblar… (camine hasta el guardia con el rostro herido) soldado el collar activador para el rayo mágico, ¿Quién lo tiene?

¿?: n- niña agradezco tu anterior ayuda pero…

Elis: (ni termino de hablar cuando un aguijón se dirigía a mi cabeza y lo evadí por poco para después calvar molesta mi daga entre sus patas y mirarlo gélidamente) ¡Escucha bastardo, no sé si tú tienes ganas de morir aquí pero yo no, así que déjate de mierdas cuando tú y los tuyos están moribundos y deme el maldito collar para salvar nuestros culos! ¿Fui clara ahora soldado?

Que decir… ¬-¬ no creo que el tipo fuera insultado de esa forma por una potra todos los días ya que tardó en reaccionar… pero fue el que tomo de su cuello el collar y me lo dio.

Justo en ese momento me lleve una segunda sorpresa… pude ver entre las capas de los árboles a un jodido dragón del tamaño de una montaña y vi su boca brillar antes que un pilar de blanca luz se elevara hasta el cielo a medida que se expandía cada vez más y pronto la honda del impacto nos golpeó a todos y la tierra misma comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

El temblor a la vez que fue una ayuda para nosotros, también fue un enorme problema… muchos de los espectros en las ramas de los arboles cayeron sobre la caravana, y en el caso de la carreta en la que nos encontrábamos, al no tener escudo cayeron dentro de la carreta y justo frente a nosotros.

¬-¬ como agradecía el haberle pedido antes el collar ya que en la nuestra cayeron 2 rentelion, 2 corruptores y un jodido legión… pero al colocarme el collar una extraña cruz apareció en mi visión y al notarlo el cañón de rayos ya apuntaba a los espectros en mi vista.

¿?: ¡Piensa En Disparar Ahora Potra!

Lo hice como el soldado lo indico y le facilite muuucho el trabajo a las potras quienes ya estaban luchando contra los espectros, ya que el rayo se disparó y todos los espectros fueron cortados en dos y de paso al concentrarme en el legión logre evaporarlo impidiéndole su regeneración.

Elis: 0.0 guao, esta cosa es genial… (camine hasta la flecheadora automática y tal parecía que mi idea iba a funcionar mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que tome vuelo tomando el arma y se me hizo fácil el apuntala… lo admito, me sonrisa de potra siniestra volvió) esto puede llegar a ser realmente muy divertido… ¡Sweetie Y Bloom La Munición De Las Armas, Scoot La Manivela De Ya Flecheadora, Rising Serás Mis Ojos Extra, Dame Grupos De Blancos! ¡Es Hora De Ganarse El Pan Mis Potras!

Ok, las 4 se miraron sonriendo bien grandote antes de gritar emocionadas a todo pulmón - ¡Cutie Mark Crusader Defensoras De Carretas! - ¬w¬ bueno, solo pude reír por su entusiasmo al ver como todas corrieron he hicieron como les dije.

En primer lugar, apunte a los espectros de los árboles y a mi orden scoot giro la manivela… 0.0 admito que esta cosa era de locos, las flechas comenzaron a salir insanamente rápido y los 4 espectros sobre una rama de adelante ni pudieron saltar cuando los hice pedazos.

Elis: ¡Scoot Continua Así!

Unos cuervos intentaron lanzar una línea de argos sobre las carretas de adelante, pero me las arregle para dispararle a los cuervos en sí y aunque no los mate, logre desviarlos y estos dejaron caer a los argos a los lados de la caravana, lo mejor es que cayeron sobre algunos espectros a los lados matándolos por su acido.

Algunos rentelion aparecieron en los árboles y los vi a punto de dispararnos pero no les di la oportunidad antes de hacerlos pedazos con las flechas y luego les siguió una línea de espectros sobre las ramas, estos comenzaron a saltar a las carretas pero nos las arreglemos para interceptarlos a todos antes que el cartucho se vaciara.

Mientras que sweetie corrió a los soldados por la munición, rising me aviso de un grupo de seekers acercándose a los costados, así que solté la flecheadora y los mire, venian un poco dispersos pero eso dio igua,l priorice a los más cercanos a las carretas y uno a uno rápidamente fueron cortados en pedazos hasta que justo a tiempo algunas bombas cayeron sobre el grupo restante ya que la energía se le había acabado al cristal detrás del arma y scoot corrió esta vez por él.

Sweetie siguiendo las indicaciones del guardia recargo la flecheadora así que la volví a tomar y siguiendo las indicaciones de rising apunté adelante, 5 argos se lanzaron a las carreas así que los destrocé con las flechas, pero tarde me di cuenta de mi error, al agujerearlos estos dejaron caer parte del ácido en el escudo ya debilitado de una de las carretas y el ácido fue suficiente para romper el escudo dejando expuestos a los de esa carreta.

No iba a permitir que por mi error tan siquiera uno muriera, así que afile lo más que pude mi vista y comencé a disparar a los espectros de adelante… lo cual era un poco difícil ya que se lanzaban en cadenas de hasta 5 seguidos y entre esos algunos legiones, pero justo cuando lo necesite el rayo estuvo preparado eh hice uso completo de mi memoria fotográfica al apuntar con la flecheadora a las posiciones que recordaba tenían espectros y apunte precisamente a las cadenas de espectros que miraba saltando.

Logre aguantar de esa forma hasta que un unicornio apareció no solo a restaurar el escudo de la otra carreta, sino también el de donde estábamos y casi se le sale el alma a notar al montón de potras encargándose de las armas… -w- y una en específico riendo mientras cometía una masacre.

Scoot: ¡Elis Al Menos Deja De Reír Mientras Usas Esa Cosa!

Elis: ¡JAJAJA…! (-u- see lo admito, reía como lunática mientras queme el rostro de un cuervo quien lanzo a un argos que agujeree antes que tocara suelo) ¡No Puedo Evitarlo Scoot, Te Sientes En Verdad Poderosísima Disparando Esta Cosa Y Me Encanta!

¿?: (el unicornio que llego miro al otro guardia como si tuviera a un demonio detrás mientras aun levantaba el escudo) ¿Por qué rayo les permitieron a las potras usar las armas? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas de los problemas que te puede causar eso cuando la capitana nía se entere?

¿?: (el soldado con la cara herida solo pudo sonreírle al unicornio mientras lloraba) créeme amigo, eso es de todo lo que puedas pensar menos una potra… y si mal no recuerdo esa es la potra especial de la que nos habló la capitana que posiblemente aparecería en medio combate y como ella dijo… comenzó a ordenar de maneras muy convincentes.

¿?: oh así que esa disparando es la potra tarada de la que hablo la capitana.

Elis: ¡Que No Soy Tarada Bastardo!

¿?: ¬_¬ lo que digas… (el unicornio termino de restaurar la barrera y miro a los heridos, ya que el resto estaban incapacitados los transporto a todos, pero miro al del rostro herido) ¿Te mando con el resto al vagón para que te traten a ti también o te quedaras apoyando a las potras?

¿?: je… ¿Qué clase de soldado seria si solo las dejo? No te preocupes por mí, yo cuido de las potras… esa cosa me roseo su acido en el rostro pero ya el dolor está pasando y estoy listo para operar al menos el cañón de rayos.

¿?: bien, tengo que retirarme para seguir reparando los demás escudos de las otras carretas… ¬_¬ hey tu potra, contrólate y deja de reír como loca que pareces una psicótica.

Elis: ¡Jaja Te Reto A Decir Eso Luego De Usar Una De Estas Co…! (el suelo volvió a temblar y mire al cielo para ver si celestia, luna o rail habían sido los responsables, pero en el cielo no había nada) 0_0 sas… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Otro temblor más golpeo y pude notar que este había sido aún más fuerte que el anterior… ok, esto no podía ser bueno, pare de disparar y mire a la potra batponi, le pregunte, pero no me respondió antes de sentir otro temblor más que sacudió todo y hasta hizo caer a algunos de los espectros que corrían a nuestro lado.

Nía: oh mierda… (después del tercer temblor escuche la voz de la terrestre venir de la radio que mantenía el unicornio atado en su armadura) ¡Quiero A Cada Unicornio Que Sepa Usar Hechizos Explosivos En Las Carretas Traseras Ya, Que Cada Civil Sea Evacuado A La Parte Delantera De La Caravana, Todas Las Armas Cambien A Munición Especial Y Que Cada Soldado Fuera De Los Unicornios Y Los Operadores Se Encarguen De Los Comunes, Las Armas Esperen Mi Señal! … … … ¡Y Elis Me Cago En Tu Suerte Potra Del Demonio!

* * *

aaah ya... xD ahora si le cai viruz... umm ¬w¬ tentadora la idea, y la mas prospecta a ello seria starligh, quien de hehco el demonio estuvo intentando poseerla ¿no? -w- bueno de applejack realmente no seria necesario, xD su elemento tecnicamente le concede el arma que ella desee, he alli la trampa de su elemento por eso es que ella esta partiendo con hachas pero cambia a lanzas o a espadas, ¬w¬ es por que el arma en la que ella piense este adopta esa forma, ademas... xD creo que un arma teoricamente bendecida por la creacion misma debe pegar un potito mas que una arma maldita cualquiera ¿no? ¬w¬ y rainbow es parecido, ella tambien tiene su elemento... xD las que si les pegaria serian a star y a alter que son los poshitox sin una vaina re loca con la que pelear.


	130. ¡Es el! ¡Vino por mi de nuevo!

Cap 130: ¡Es el! ¡Vino por mi de nuevo!

Bien, ¿Solo que rayos le pasaba a nía para incluso insultarme por radio? Está de más decir que los soldados se me quedaron mirando aun si los temblores continuaban y además ganaban fuerza… sea como sea, ambos soldados nos ayudaron a sacar unos cartuchos según ellos especiales para las armas y mientras recargábamos, pude darme cuenta de por qué los nervios de nía… TnT después de todo, pude ver la cabeza de un golem de piedra asomarse por entre los árboles justo a nuestro lado… ¬n¬ está de más decir que gritamos como cobardes mientras nos apresuramos en cargar y hasta la caravana entera se aceleró intentando dejar detrás al golem que se acercaba.

Esa cosa levanto solo un brazo cuando lo último de la caravana estaba pasando y gracias a Dios lograron pasar antes que esa cosa bajara su mano al suelo intentado aplastar las ultimas carretas, al fallar su ataque esa cosa solo se enderezo y comenzó a caminar detrás de la caravana.

Nía: ¡Todos Dispárenle A Esa Cosa, Tenemos Que Derribarla O Seremos Nosotros Los Derribados!

A la orden de nía las balas simplemente comenzaron a llover, incluso yo y el soldado al que le había devuelto el collar nos unimos a dispararle a esa cosa y fue allí que note la cosa de las balas especiales, después de todo, ahora cada flecha que disparaba terminaba explotando al impactar esa cosa y el rayo paso de quemar y cortar, a impactar y liberar un estallido por donde fuera que pasara.

Eran en verdad cientos los proyectiles que volaban contra el cuerpo el golem pero sin importar cuantas flechas, rayos eh incluso balas de cañón extra cargadas en explosivos disparábamos, esa cosa no parecía ni sentirlos mientras seguía moviéndose y de hecho los unicornios tuvieron que unirse todos no solo para disparar de sus cuernos cada hechizo habido y por haber, si no también para crear una barrera entre todos y solo por eso fue que no murieron todos cuando esa cosa siguiéndonos aun lanzo un golpe a las carretas y este impacto con el escudo de ellos... lograron aguantar el golpe, pero no tenía que ser una adivina para saber que era muy poco probable que aguantaran muchos antes de que muchos cayeran casi desmallados.

Elis: ¡Rising Pásame El Radio Del Unicornio!

Rising: ¡A La Orden! (la potra se paró a un lado del unicornio llamando su atención antes de mirarlo sería) señor su radio por favor.

¿?: (él la miro antes de suspirar y entregárselo) no lo pierdas pequeña.

Rising: 0u0 no lo hare… (la potra corrió de regreso a mi con la radio) ¡Aquí la tengo elis!

Elis: (mierda vi a esa cosa retractar otro de sus brazos para otro golpe así que apunte a la unión del brazo) ¡Activa Esa Cosa Rising Necesito Hablar Con Nía Ahora! (la potra lo hizo y me asintió como señal) ¡Nía Maldita Sea Vamos A Morir Si No Dejan De Hacer Estupideces Y Comienzan A Disparar!

Nía: ¡Potra Endemoniada Que Demonios Crees Que Estamos Haciendo Joder, No Tememos A Las Princesas Con Nosotros Para Una Jodida Explosión Como Esas De Antes Por Si No Lo Notaste!

Elis: (maldita sea, esa cosa volvió a golpear el escudo de los unicornios y lo vi agrietarse antes de desaparecer) ¡PERO NO A TODO EL CUERPO TARADA! ¡No Necesitamos Destruirlo, Solo Inmovilizarlo, Que Todos Apunten A La Unión De La Pierna Derecha!

Nía: maldita sea… ¡Elis No Creo Siquiera Que Tengamos Algo Que Pueda Llegar A Cortar Tal Monstruosidad, Lo Mejor Es Solo Distraer…!

Elis: ¡Nía Maldita Sea Se De Que Mierda De Hablo, Concentren Todos Los Disparos Aquí! (eso lo dije apuntando exactamente a la unión de la pierna derecha, si recordaba bien entonces por allí tenía que estar el sello de control de esa cosa un poco enterrada dentro del cuerpo, si lográbamos dañarlo, entonces esa pierna tenía que dejar de servirle) ¡No Es Necesario Arrancar La Maldita Pierna, Si Logramos Dañar El Sello De Control Eso Bastara!

Nía: (por un rato la terrestre permaneció en silencio, pero luego su voz rugió por el radio) ¡ESPERO QUE SEPAS LO QUE HACES POTRA, YA LO ESCUCHARON SEÑORES DISPAREN A LA UNIÓN DE LA PIERNA DERECHA, HORA DE GANARSE EL SUELDO PATANES!

Los disparos dispersos comenzaron a centrare en donde le dije a nía y eso al parecer hizo enojar a esa cosa, ya que dio un buen chillido mientras que junto ambas de sus manos y me cague en el mundo, cuando de hecho logro saltar mientras corría y estaba por aplastar las carretas traseras cuando por un momento la caravana se separó evadiendo y esa cosa dio tal golpe que todo el suelo comenzó a agrietarse… jo… der… estábamos sobre una cueva subterránea y el golpe hizo que el suelo comenzara a colapsar… ¬-¬ decir que los soldados que jalaban las carretas si supieron dar a las patas fue decir poco, ¬w¬ y ni hablar de los espectros que aún seguían en nuestra persecución.

Como sea, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse pero todos corrieron más allá de lo posible y logramos salir de la zona de derrumbe antes que alguno cayera por el agujero, pero así como a ninguno de nosotros nos afectó, a ese maldito golem mucho menos… más bien hasta de ventaja le fue ya que enterró su mano en el agujero que había creado y termino tomando un enorme pedazo de terreno el cual nos lanzó, todos tuvimos que concentrar el fuego en ese pedazo de tierra y por poco fue que logramos destruirlo para que fueran solo pequeños pedazos de tierra lo que golpearan los escudos de las carretas.

Maldición, en verdad las cosas no pintaban bien para nosotros, por un lado teníamos al maldito golem detrás pisándonos los talones… pero también teníamos a más espectros aparte de él y estos no nos estaban dando tregua tampoco, las tropas de terrestres y pegasos hacían lo que podían para retenerlos, pero su número simplemente no bajaba en lo más mínimo y de hecho un maldito esqueleto acorazado apareció a un lado de la carreta en donde estábamos las niñas, los soldados y yo… este apareció dando un salto y con su espada intento aplastar la carreta pero el escudo logro aguantar, este sin rendirse solo corrió y dio una estocada al escudo seguida de un corte en diagonal… fue demasiado daño para el escudo y eventualmente este cayo así que tanto el soldado como yo dejamos de disparar a la unión de la pierna del golem y concentramos nuestros disparos sobre esa cosa mientras el unicornio de inmediato comenzó a castear su hechizo para reparar la barrera.

Fue en ese momento que paso algo que jamás espere… la temperatura del ambiente simplemente cayo de golpe y por mi mente solo se paso un culpable de algo como eso… azrael tenia que estar cerca… eso fue lo que pensé y abandone el arma para mirar a todos lados en busca de señas de ese bastardo, pero por más que buscara no las halle y muy pronto entendí la razón, no era azrael el que proyectaba esa aura espectral… fue de hecho una figura recubierta por sombras de ojos rojos quien cayo de algún lugar dentro de la carreta y al caer solo emitía gruñidos mientras nos miraba.

Mi mente tardo solo un segundo en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de algo bastante alarmante… reconocía a esta cosa… era exactamente la misma cosa que habíamos visto cuando quedamos atrapadas en las pesadillas de sorrow.

Elis: ¡MALDITA SEA! (tome rápido el arma y dispare, pero sinceramente nunca me espere lo que paso, las flechas simplemente se desintegraron antes de llegar a tocar a esa cosa) ¡Niñas Detrás De Mi Ahora, Dispara El Rayo A Esa Cosa Maldición!

¿?: ¡AAAAHHH!

Oh joder no… mire aterrada a los soldados esperándome ver que estaba siendo devorados por algún espectro, o que hubieran sido alcanzados por algún aguijón de un rentelion, o tan siquiera el acido de un argos… pero de hecho ellos solo gritaban mientras tomaban sus cabezas y pude notar algo realmente malo… por el cuello de estos estaban comenzando a correr líneas de sombras que intentaban llegar a sus cabezas… los tipos estaban siendo corrompidos por oscuridad y al notarlo bien, aun las niñas estaban gritando y al ver a ellas también las líneas las estaban invadiendo mientras gritaban.

Fue en el momento que pude ver la sonrisa de esa cosa que lo supe, eso era el causante de su corrupción… si las flechas no servían, entonces solo tenia una opción… tome la daga y la lance al cuerpo de esa cosa y esta fue detenida por la capa de sombras, pero al esta rebotar en la capa de sombras, yo la tome en mis manos y di un corte directo a la cabeza de esa cosa logrando arrancar un pedazo de las sombras antes de retroceder cuando una espina se separó de la capa y fue a por mí.

Si los cortes normales no funcionaban entonces solo tenía una opción, encendí la hoja de la daga haciéndola cambiar a naranja al arder y volví a lanzarme contra esa cosa, intento atravesarme con otra espina oscura, pero me hice a un lado cortándola antes de lanzar una hoja de fuego a la cabeza de esa cosa logrando remover las sombras y esta vez, si logre llegar al rostro de esa cosa logrando cortar antes de retroceder y no ser empalada viva por las espinas de esa cosa.

El corte funciono para lo que quería, los demás dejaron de gritar y más bien comenzaron a respirar agitados, el soldado del rayo no perdió tiempo en apuntar a esa cosa y dispara el rayo, pero en verdad llegué a aterrarme cuando vi que ese tampoco llego a herirlo… no quería creerlo ya que jamás lo había visto… pero ante mi estaba un espectro de alto rango.

Rising: n- no… po- por favor no… (mi potra corrió hasta estar a mi lado y me envistió aferrándose a mí en el estado más puro del horror) ¡ELIS, ELIS AYÚDAME POR FAVOR ES EL, VINO POR MI OTRA VEZ ELIS POR FAVOR AYUDA!

Elis: ¡Rising Tienes Que Calmarte Mi Po…!

No pude terminar de hablar ya que esa cosa se movió… grito y pude ver una pata ser agitada antes que garras oscuras dieran al arma de rayos, esta se comenzó a sobre cargar y al estallar mandando la carreta a volar por los cielos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¿?: ¡..Is! … … ¡E…Is! … … ¡Elis Responde! ¡Esto No Es Gracioso Elis Conteste De Una Maldita Vez!

Mierda, me levante acariciando mi cabeza desorientada, cuando la desorientación paso fue que pude notar que estaba en el suelo del bosque tirada, y esto era realmente malo, sacudí mi cabeza y me levante de golpe buscando por las niñas y los soldados, de los últimos no vi rastros, pero las niñas estaban todas tiradas en el suelo de la selva inconscientes.

Rayos, me moví rápido para tomarlas a todas, apagar la radio y ocultarnos bajo las raíces de un árbol justo a tiempo… después de todo, un montón de espectros comenzaron a pasarnos sin notarnos eh iban directo a por la caravana que se alejaba de nosotras.

Una vez que fue seguro, suspire y tarde un poco en despertar a las niñas, pero eventualmente lo hicieron y lo primero que paso fue que rising me volvió a taclear aterrada.

Elis: rising por favor cálmate y dime que te sucede mi potra.

Rising: e- es él… (la potra me miro temblando aterrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos) es él elis, ese fue el poni que casi me devoro viva… te- tengo miedo elis, tengo mucho miedo.

¡Maldita sea!... ¡Esas fueron palabras que jamás en toda mi vida esperaba oír! ¿Y tenía que venir a oírlas en tal situación? En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado encantada, pero no en esos momentos en los que estábamos literalmente corriendo por nuestras vidas.

Elis: (tome a la potra de los hombros mirándola en verdad seria) rising tienes que calmarte ¿bien? Créeme, sé muy bien que tan aterrada estas, pero por favor cálmate y confía en mí, no dejare que te hiera rising… tch… ¡Maldito pajarraco cuando mierda piensas salir bastardo! ¿Quieres que me meta allí dentro y sea yo misma la que saque tu gordo culo?

Como quería, el bastardo emplumado que me estuvo evitando hasta el momento salió y se posó en una de las raíces mirándome asqueado.

Riu: que quieres perra.

Elis: sabes bien que es maldita rata emplumada… (el asintió molesto, pero mire a mi potra quien aún estaba aterrada) rising necesito salir para saber dónde estamos, mientras tanto se quedaran con riu… prometo que no tardare mi potra.

Scoot: ve elis… (scoot se paro aun lado de rising mirándome en verdad seria) no te preocupes por ella, no solo será riu quien la cuide… (la potra miro a rising un poco arrepentida) jamás permitiré que ese tipo le ponga una sola pata encima de nuevo.

Mierda en verdad esto no me gustaba ni un pelo… pero aun así asentí y saque la cabeza de entre las raíces buscando alguna seña del bastardo, pero no logre verlo en ningún lado… sabía que estaba cerca ya que el frio aun me talaba los huesos, pero no estaba aún a la vista así que me apresure en tomar vuelo eh ir sobre la copa de los árboles, una vez allí es que comencé a ver a todos lados hasta que pude notar la costa… no estábamos para nada cerca pero fue en ese momento que note una enorme esfera negra siendo contenida por una barrera de varias capaz de diferentes colores y supe bien quienes eran los responsables de tal cosa… y lo mejor de todo es que no estaban tan lejos de nosotros como lo estaban las costas a las que se dirigían nía y el resto.

Una vez tuve la dirección baje de nuevo y fue justo a tiempo, ya que vi al bastardo acercándose a al árbol donde deje a las niñas con riu y estas salieron corriendo a tiempo mientras que el pajarraco comenzó a escupirle fuego a esa cosa,

Elis: (Volé rápido hasta donde las niñas y me les uní corriendo) ¡Niñas Síganme!

Comencé a correr en dirección a donde tenían que estar las princesas, rail y el resto de nuestros amigos y las chicas me siguieron, fue en ese momento que saque la radio de debajo de mi ala y la active de nuevo.

Nía: ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Alguien Sabe De Un Grupo De 5 Potras? ¿Alguien Que Las Haya Visto?

Elis: ¡Nía Fuimos Atacadas Y Le Dieron A Una De Las Armas Estallando La Carreta En Pedazos, En Estos Momentos Estamos Corriendo Por La Selva!

Nía: bendita sea celestia… ¡Elis Aguanten Ire A…!

Elis: ¡Ni Lo Pienses Nía! ¡Fue Un Maldito Alto Rango El Que Nos Atacó Y Mientras Más Sean Los Que Se Acerquen Va A Ser Peor, El Bastardo Es Capas De Corromper A Los Demás Con Solo Acercarse! (mire un momento detrás notando una de las llamaradas de riu acercándose) Dios… ¡Nía No Te Preocupes Por Nosotras, Vamos Directo A Donde Esta El Grupo De Supresión, Con Algo De Suerte Con El Ultimo Ataque Que Vi Abran Acabado Con Azrael Y Podrán Ayudarnos Con Este Bastardo Así Que Solo Sigan Corriendo A Los Barcos Prepárenlos Para Partir En Cuanto Lleguemos, Te Contactare Si Algo Más Pasa!

Nía: demonios… (escuche a la terrestre casi que llorando) e- elis tengan cuidado ¿Bien? Ya te perdimos una vez potra estúpida… y esta vez no eres solo tu a la que posiblemente perdamos… júrame por tu nombre que estarán bien y hare como dices elis… de otra forma olvídate que me quedare al margen.

Elis: (las niñas me miraban aterradas en ese momento… sabía bien que no estábamos en una buena situación… pero jamás iba a permitir que algo les pasara a las niñas y no pensaba para nada morir aquí este día) lo juro nía… no importa que, volveremos todos a equestria.

Nía: agg… la suerte nunca te sonríe potra… pero que al menos el Dios al que tanto profesas este contigo en esta ocasión.

Elis: eso espero también nía.

Apague la radio y continúe corriendo con las niñas a través del complicado camino por entre los árboles, quería en verdad llegar allí sin que ese bastardo nos alcanzara, pero las cosas no parecían pintar a que eso fuera a ser posible… estábamos más cerca del sitio de la pelea que de la costa, pero más cerca no significaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y para mi lamento, al ver detrás pude ver las llamadas de riu pisándonos la cola… más pronto que tarde, riu termino aterrizando en mi lomo con una herida en el pecho y visiblemente cansado.

Riu: ma- maldición… el… el bastardo mejoro un mundo en comparación a nuestro último encuentro, elis es mejor que te prepares también porque allí viene.

Elis: tch mierda… (me levante a dos patas y a la vez que aun corría detrás de las niñas e invoque la daga, algo que las hizo mirarme preocupadas) escuchen bien niñas, no se detengan de correr por nada siempre en esta dirección.

Bloom: (la potra volteo para mirarme aterrada) e- elis sé que eres muy bu- buena peleadora pero… pero no es buena idea que…

Elis: 0u0 tranquila bloom, aun si lo enfrentare no pienso apartarme de la cola de ustedes, ustedes solo procuren correr a donde les digo que yo las seguiré de cerca a la vez que distraigo a ese bastardo... además, nunca dije que estaría sola, ¬w¬ después de todo tengo un pajarraco que no creo que se quede con la paliza que te acaban de dar o sí.

Riu: (el pajarraco se mantuvo volando a mi lado) eso puedes apostarlo.

Bloom: e- elis… (aun a pesar de mis palabras la potra no dejo de mirarme aterrada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir) por… por favor ten cuidado.

Solo asentí y me detuve de correr para que las niñas tomaran algo de distancia… como pensaba ese bastardo de sombras se mostro caminando tranquilamente a desde detrás.

Elis: (aun si no me sentía para nada confiada, una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro al verlo) hey bastardo, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Muy para mi extrañeza, ese bastardo casi que ni me prestó atención, de hecho si hubiera sido por él, solo me hubiera pasado por un lado algo que sinceramente me hizo preocupar al notar que el no se fijaba en mí, sino en la dirección en las que las niñas aun corrían… fue en ese momento en que mi mente hizo click en algo que tenia una muy alta y aterradora posibilidad… 'Elis viene por mi'… … ¡En verdad ese bastardo iba por mi potra!

Elis: ¡Riu Ese Hijo De Perra Va A Por Rising, No Podemos Dejarle Acercarse A Las Niñas!

Riu: me hacia la idea de ello cuando lo vi por segunda vez en la base… supongo que ciertamente no podemos dejarlo pasar.

Joder esto complicaba más las cosas de lo necesario… riu voló rápido a donde ese bastardo estaba caminando y encendió todo su cuerpo en fuego, se dirigió directo a por su cabeza, pero ese bastardo ni volteo a mirarlo cuando varios picos de oscuridad salieron de su costado directo a donde estaba el ave acercándose, así que riu entro en evasiva sin dejar de acercarse logrando pasar los picos y de hecho golpeo la capa de sombras de su cabeza logrando quemar con su fuego la oscuridad de esta… fue solo en ese momento en que pude ver la cabeza de ese bastardo.

Su pelaje era completamente negro, su melena también era negra y aunque bastante alborotada le llega al mentón, sus ojos eran completamente rojo sangre, ya que riu gano su atención estaba gruñendo molesto y pude ver sus dientes afilados como cierras… pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla y una en uno de sus ojos.

Como sea, ese bastardo no sé qué diablos hizo, pero las sombras alrededor de su cuerpo se expandieron de golpe atrapándonos tanto a riu como a mi dentro de ellas… en el momento en que esto paso, un horrible dolor me invadió y comencé e sentir como mi alma estaba siendo desgarrada mientras sentía como esa oscuridad quería invadirme, oh rayos, la oscuridad estaba intentando poseerme… eso no era nada, pero nada bueno.

Riu cayo al suelo comenzando a gritar mientras que tomaba su cabeza entre sus alas intentando resistirse a la oscuridad que quería tomar su cuerpo, y yo estaba en verdad adolorida también… pero yo tenía una ventaja en esta ocasión… aunque no me gustara… yo tenía mi propia oscuridad guardada y solo se me ocurrió una forma de salir de esta con vida… dejarla salir.

Cerré los ojos respirando y solo deje a esa parte de mí que por el bien de mis amigos, el bien de las niñas y aun por mi propio bien nunca dejaba salir, esta vez saliera… el resultado fue inmediato, la oscuridad que intentaba poseerme no pudo avanzar más por mi cuerpo y en cambio comencé a sentir todo frio y como un acto vacío… mire la daga entre mis manos y al poni que caminaba en la dirección de donde las niñas tenían que estar yendo… por un momento llegue a realmente preguntarme ¿Por qué hacia estas cosas? Era mucho más sencillo solo ignorarlo todo ¿No?

Riu: ¡E- Elis! (Miré al ave aun en el suelo el cual me miraba entre preocupado y aterrado, sinceramente no sentí nada al verlo así) ¡R- Rising T- Te Necesita!

Rayos, sacudí mi cabeza y deje que mi odio me llenara, mire al maldito que caminaba dándonos ya por muertos y ni dude en volar directo a su cabeza eh intente cortarla, una espina oscura me impidió llegar al primer movimiento, pero no deje que esta me frenara, tenía una intensa necesidad por tener la cabeza de ese bastardo en mi manos y nada de lo que hiciera me lo iba a impedir.

Cuando la espina salió use la daga para bloquear la punta y aun si me golpe con ella seguí avanzando directo por su cabeza, hice arder la hoja de la daga y lance una hoja de fuego al cuello de ese bastardo, pero un muro de oscuridad se levantó en medio de mí y de mi presa, así que llegue hasta él y usando la daga encendida di un corte al muro dañándolo y basto una patada más para que se hiciera pedazos y sin detenerme logre llegar a ese bastardo.

Lance un corte a su cabeza pero él la bajo justo a tiempo para salvarse y pase sobre el solo para ver una hoja oscura dirigirse a mí, recogí mis alas a tiempo para que la hoja pasara a un milímetro sobre mi cabeza cortando algunos cabellos de mi melena, pero use un árbol en el camino aterrizando en el eh impulsándome directo a ese bastardo de nuevo esta vez lanzando dos hojas de fuego que el evadió, y esta vez uso las ahora queme fijaba garras oscuras de sus cascos para bloquear mi daga… no pensaba retroceder por lo que hice presión a la daga y la hice arder aún más justo a tiempo cortando las garras y acercándome a su cuerpo para evitar el ser empalada por una enorme espina oscura que salió del suelo debajo y además darme le oportunidad de clavar la daga en su pecho.

En verdad pensaba matar al bastardo al abrir su pecho, pero justo antes de hacerlo, fui tomada de pescuezo por unas garras y al notarlo riu me había tomado justo a tiempo, ya que ese maldito grito y un momento después todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado por espinas de oscuridad… de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención del cuervo, lo más posible es que hubiera terminado empalada... pero más que agradecida, estaba molesta con ese bastado por alejarme de mi presa.

Elis: maldito pajarraco ¡Estaba Por Matar A Ese Bastardo Hijo De Perra Suéltame En Este Instante!

Riu: elis ya cálmate, lograste que parara de corrompernos y recuerda que nuestro principal objetivo es la distracción, no eliminación… ahora ¡Sostente que va a ser un viaje movido hasta acercarnos a las niñas!

Maldita sea, sacudí mi cabeza y luche por volver a guardar todo mi odio… toda mi oscuridad en lo más profundo de mí de nuevo… mientras estaba en eso, note que ese poni nos seguía ahora corriendo y por todos lados del bosque comenzaron a salir espinas oscuras en el camino en que riu estaba volando, el cuervo hizo milagros para esquivar todo hasta que a lo lejos tuvimos en vista a las niñas aun corriendo… todas estaban visiblemente asustadas pero la más aterrada era mi potra batponi, quien iba corriendo bajo el ala de scoot mientras no paraba de llorar… ese fue el recordatorio que necesite para poder volver a mis cabales… no podía, y no debía de pelear de esa forma, no podía de nuevo arriesgarme a dejar sola a mi potra de nuevo.

Elis: ¡Riu Suéltame A La De Tres! (el cuervo entendiendo que volví en mi asintió) ¡Tres, Dos Uno…!

A tiempo el cuervo me libero y estire mis alas tomando una buena corriente de viento para elevarme y usando la daga encendida corte uno de los árboles asegurándome que este cayera a donde ese bastardo se acercaba, aun si de igual forma varias espinas oscuras salieron en el camino deteniendo ese árbol de caer sobre él, no era como si ese era el único que pensaba cortar y riu me siguió en mi idea usando sus alas encendidas para también cortar y de paso encender en fuego el árbol que le estaba cayendo a ese bastardo.

Al oír el estruendo de los arboles las niñas voltearon a mirarnos pero no se detuvieron de correr algo que sinceramente agradecí… como sea, entre riu y yo fuimos cortando los árboles en un intento de pararlo, pero ese bastardo demostró ser una total molestia ya que las sombras se encargaban de que no fuera aplastado, pero al menos lo hacíamos tener que detenerse tan siquiera unos segundos… así fue hasta que escuche como este grito y las sombras a su alrededor comenzaron a alborotarse reaccionando con la ira del poni.

Unos momentos, después sinceramente hasta riu tuvo la necesidad de volar a más no poder entre los árboles cuando ese bastardo comenzó a dar saltos mientras que usaba sus garras para cortar los árboles como si fueran solo una simple hoja y ni necesidad de detenerse tenía… es más, se había vuelto notablemente más rápido y para deshacerse de nosotros, ahora no solo eran las espinas las que salían en el camino para intentar matarnos, si no que el bastardo cuando saltaba de sus garras hojas oscuras salían hojas cortantes y casi nos hubieran dado si no fuera por que riu y yo tomamos acciones evasivas.

El bastardo nos estaba no solo alcanzando a nosotros sin importar que cortáramos árboles, sino también a las niñas quienes corrían lo más que podían en por suelo… riu y yo nos miramos y fue decisivo… íbamos a tener que dar un paseo aéreo su queríamos llegar con vida, así que el tomo a applebloom entre sus patas y yo guarde la daga y tome entre mis manos a sweetie.

Elis: ¡Scoot, Rising A Volar Mis Potras, Manténganse Tras A Nosotros Pero Vuelen Rápido Y No Se Separen!

Gracias al cielo rising logro despegar del suelo y aun si temblaba como nada, mi potra se estaba esforzando por superar su miedo y seguir adelante manteniendo el paso de riu y el mío en vuelo… pero para mí lamento esa cosa aún se acercaba rápido a nosotros y lo peor era que no paro sus ataques, las espinas seguían saliendo de los arboles y el aun cuando saltaba lanzaba esas hojas oscuras que hasta cortaban arboles delante de nosotros y nos obligaban a dar hasta vueltas cerradas para poder evadir, gracias al cielo al parecer scoot y rising habían ganado una vuela habilidad en vuelo ya que fueron capaces de seguirnos aun en nuestros trucos para lograr esquivar.

Muy proto lo pude escuchar, un grito de ultratumba se dejo escuchar por sobre toda esa sección del bosque y no tardamos en vislumbrar entre algunos árboles una intensa luz que atravesaba hasta nuestra posición.

Logramos salir a un claro del bosque y solo alcance a ver a star en uno de los bordes antes que mi potrilla gritara a todo pulmón un ruego desesperado.

Rising: ¡Rail Ayuda Ese Poni Nos Persigue De Nuevo!

* * *

xD pos claro viruz que les di cañones de rayos... ¬w¬ y mas cuando em acabo de pasar el fear 3 y use la freidora que te dan en esa vaina, -.- osea, ¿donde carajos se ha visto un puto rayo que le pegas a uno y el bicharraco ese le salta a todos los que estan cerca la desafortunada victima? -w- definitivamente esa arma me encanto, pero en fin.


	131. No

Cap 131: No...

Oh Dios… esto… esto no era nada bueno… una vez estábamos en el claro, pude ver la situación… y sinceramente sentía que la había arruinado por completo.

Rail, celestia y luna yacían en el suelo los tres petrificados, pude ver sus cuerpos llenos de heridas sobre un charco escarlata que solo podía ser la sangre de ellos mismos, todas las guardianas, incluso la misma shy estaban notablemente heridas y yacían en el suelo hechas ya polvo… aun starlight y la cebra alter tenían fatales heridas las cuales ellos sostenían mientras jadeaban cansados… en pocas palabras, no había manera de que ellos pudieran aguantar una batalla más.

Joder, cuando me di cuenta de ello aterrice rápidamente frente a rarity dejando a sweetie y me gire tomando la daga entre mis manos.

Elis: ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ YA LLÉVENSE A LAS NIÑAS A LAS PRINCESAS Y A RAIL! ¡YO LES DARÉ TIEMPO PARA ESCAPAR!

Rainbow: cof… ¿E- Elis? ¡Que rayos hacen tú y las niñas aquí! ¡Deberían de…!

Elis: (maldición, mire en verdad nerviosa a la pegaso) ¡MALDITA SEA RAINBOW NO ME HAGAS REPETIRME Y LÁRGUENSE AHORA ANTES QUE SEA…!

Era tarde, ese bastardo llego dando un zarpazo a donde se encontraba starlight y apenas si pude reaccionar y lanza una hoja de fuego en el camino de las hojas oscuras, solo por suerte le dieron el tiem a la unicornio de salir del camino antes que fuera cortada en pedazos.

No dude en ir volando de frente a donde ese bastardo, di una vuelta en el aire eh intente decapitarlo, pero uso sus garras para contener mi daga así que intente darle una patada de frente y aunque el la bloqueo con sus sombras, pude retroceder a tiempo para salvarme de que me cortara en 4 con sus garras, pero una vez evitadas las garras, volví a presionar intentando cortar su cabeza.

Elis: ¡MALDITA SEA SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA ANTES QUE ESTE BASTARDO NOS MATE A TODOS!

Rainbow: maldición… ¡Shy Que Terion Saque A Rail Y A Las Princesas, Starlight, Alter, Pinkie Vayan Con Shy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity Conmigo, No Vamos A Abandonarte Elis!

Elis: ¡Rainbow No!

Oh no, la pegaso se levantó y aun si estaba notablemente adolorida, corrió con su espada directo a donde contenía a este bastardo junto a applejack y el efecto fue inmediato, de solo acercarse comenzaron a gritar mientras eran atacadas por la corrupción de este bastardo.

No iba a permitir que este bastardo las corrompiera, di un buen grito lanzado 3 hojas en llamas a ese bastardo y uso sus garras para contrarrestarlas, pero seguido lance la daga a su cabeza y como esperaba este uso sus sombras para cubrirse… momentos antes que la daga impactara volví a la daga, esta impacto saltando detrás del poni y salí donde la daga estaba detrás de el con la daga en mano y logre darle un corte en el lomo que lo hizo liberar a aj y a rainbow de su aura corruptiva.

Elis: ¡ES UN MALDITO ALTO RANGO CON AURA CORRUPTIVA ASÍ QUE NI SE ATREVAN A ACERCARSE Y LÁRGUENSE DE UNA VEZ!

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Oh mierda ¡Oh mierda! ¡Ese Bastardo Grito Y En Todo El Campo A Nuestro Alrededor Se Extendieron Sus Sombras Creando Muros De Oscuridad Que Nos Cortaban El Paso! ¡Y Eso Paso Solo Unos Segundos Antes Que Viera Lanzas Oscuras Formarse Sobre Cada Centímetro Del Campo Sobre Nosotros!... cuanto me arrepentí sinceramente de haber tenido esa estúpida idea de venir aquí.

Las lanzas cayeron y lamentablemente las chicas no estaban en condiciones, así que aun si lo intentaron… lo mucho que lograron fue salvar al resto de las niñas de ser heridas al usar aun sus propios cuerpos para defenderlas… ese fue el caso se bloom, de scoot y de sweetie quienes sus hermanas al ver las lanzas simplemente optaron por protegerlas y por ello, ahora habían 3 potras quienes gritaban sus nombres asustadas mientras las yeguas solo les sonreían apenas sosteniéndose a la vida… aun el lobo de las sombras que se suponía llevaría a las princesas y a rail, rien y el propio riu terminaron siendo heridos por las lanzas y por ello este ultimo no tuvo más opción que volver al cuerpo de mi potra, quien se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo temblando aterrada.

Elis: ¡No! ¡Maldita Sea No!

Tenía que acabar con el… tenía que rápidamente acabar con el o de otra forma todas iban a morir… no pude contener mi grito mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos por mi estúpido error y fui directo a por ese bastardo.

Este al verme de nuevo arremeter, creo 5 lanzas detrás de él y las lanzo directo a mí, apenas si pude esquivar 3 y bloquear una antes que una de ellas rozara uno de mis flancos, intente ignorar el dolor y fui directo a su pecho, intente con un corte en vertical pero él lo recibió con su escudo de sombras así que concentre la mayor cantidad de magia que podía en la hoja de la daga y como quería, esta comenzó a brillar un poco mientras di una estocada directo al pecho de ese bastardo, logre atravesar las sombras… pero por culpa de las mismas no pude notar que él se había movido y falle la estocada, pero recibí un zarpazo en el pecho que me mando a volar y termine rodando por el suelo y sosteniendo mi pecho por el dolor, al ver la herida tenía marcadas las 4 garras de ese maldito en el pecho y apenas si podía respirar.

Fue muy tarde que note que ese bastardo estaba sobre mí y cuando intente moverme, este me piso y una asquerosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Elis: (maldita sea… me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al igual que el solo pude sonreírle, aun si me fuera a asesinar, jamás le daría la satisfacción de escuchar mis ruegos) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperas que ruegue bastardo? Porque eso jamás va a pasar basura.

El muy desgraciado rio un poco antes de lamer sus labios y abrió su boca… la bajo con la intención de morderme… pero yo no era una potra cualquiera… me dolía horriblemente el pecho ya que ese bastardo estaba pisándome con fuerza, pero aun así desmaterialice la daga de donde fuera que esta cayera y la volví a materializar justo en el momento en que este enterró un poco sus dientes en mi cuello y antes que cerrara su mandíbula y me matara atravesé sus mejillas con la daga y la sostuve provocando que el mismo fuera el que las cortara cuando retrocedió adolorido.

Me levante respirando agitada mientras jadeaba y en ese momento es que lo note, estaba comenzando a desaparecer de nuevo… al ver a reiry y a scoot ambas lucían agotadas y eso me dejo saber que no eran capaces de mantener mi forma por mucho más tiempo… estaba en verdad jodida en esta ocasión.

Mientras el agitaba su cabeza tomando sus mejillas adolorido, solo saqué la radio y la encendí… la voz de nía pudo oírse fuerte y claro.

Nía: ¡Muevan El Culo Y Suban A Todos De Una Buena Vez, Tenemos Que Salir De La Costa Cuanto Antes!

Elis: n- nía… cof…

Nía: ¿Elis? Oh celestia no… dime por favor que están bien… dime que las princesas lograron ayudarlas.

Elis: la… la arruine nía… snif… el… el grupo de las princesas… ca- cayeron por mi estúpida culpa.

Nía: ¡MALDITA SEA ELIS AGUANTA VOY POR USTEDES AHORA MISMO, SPIKE, HEAL MUEVAN EL CULO NOS VAMOS A POR ELIS Y LAS PRINCESAS AHORA, LOS SOLDADOS QUE PUEDAN MOVERSE ALÍSTENSE PERO YA!

Elis: in- intentare darte tiempo nía… pe- pero apresúrate por favor.

Nía: ¡Elis No Hagas Estupideces Y Solo Huyan De Allí, Ya Voy De Camino!

Elis: (Dios, vi a ese bastardo mirarme y pude notar el claro odio en su mirada, no pude evitar que mis lagrimas comenzaran a salir) no… no podemos nía… nos… nos tiene encerrados y solo yo sigo de pie… logro tumbar a todas las chicas y rail y las princesas resultaron tan heridos que los petrificaron para que pudieran llegar al barco.

Nía: no celestia ¡No! ¡Elis Por Amor A Tu Dios Solo Aguanta Por Favor!

Nía comenzó a dar órdenes así que solo deje en el suelo el radio y tome de nuevo la daga entre mis manos, mis manos esta vez estaban temblándome solo por el miedo y el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo… pero no pensaba dejar que estos tomaran lo mejor de mi ahora… suspire para calmarme y fue ese bastardo el que vino a mí.

Fue tan rápido que apenas si pude saltar fuera del camino antes que me aplastara y no termine ni de caer cuando note una espina creciendo donde caería, así que volví a la daga salvándome de ser empalada y al volver a salir, la lance a la cabeza de ese bastardo y el esta vez no se protegió con sus sombras, si no que la recibió con sus garras y la clavo en el suelo… eso fue algo que aproveche, así que volví a ella y esta vez salí debajo de él y di un corte vertical a su pecho, pero el bastardo logro bloquear con una espina oscura que salió del suelo y lo protegió, tuve que saltar lejos cuando casi fui mordida por él.

Maldición, de solo alejarme el bastardo creo un aro de espinas a mi alrededor casi empalándome con ellas, pero levante vuelo salvándome de las espinas solo para verme rodeada en lanzas oscuras… las lanzas vinieron a mi todas a la vez así que me arriesgue en volar directo a una de ellas y use la daga para desviarla cuando me golpeo y gracias a eso, aun si las demás cortaron un poco mi cuerpo, no me empalaron.

Dios… las cosas en verdad se miraban mal para mí, ya yo estaba en verdad agotada y adolorida y ese bastardo aun si ya repetidamente lo había herido, no mostraba signo alguno de fatiga… es más, podía notar como cada vez este bastardo mientras más pasaba más se iba fortaleciendo.

El bastardo no me dio la oportunidad de recuperarme tan siquiera un poco cuando salto a donde volaba e intento cortarme con sus garras, evadí a tiempo sus garras y logre hacerle otro corte en el pecho… pero me sorprendí cuando al intentar retraer la daga no lo pude hacer y fui arrastrada al suelo al perder el balance… un momento después pude sentir una de mis alas ser quebradas por el casco de ese bastardo.

Eso dolió simplemente demasiado, comencé a gritar desesperada mientras golpeaba su casco en un intento de que este me soltara, pero no lo lograba y solo pude ver como este levantaba su otro casco con sus garras listo para despedazarme… al parecer no iba a cometer el mismo error que le hirió las mejillas.

\- ¡Elis! - Pude escuchar el grito de las niñas, antes que las garras de ese bastardo atravesaran mi pecho y este soltara mi ala solo para levantarme aun clavada en sus garras… pude solo notar su mirada llena de odio antes de sentir sus dientes clavarse en mi cuello.

El dolor era simplemente demasiado, ya de por si sentía sus garras atravesando mi cuerpo y cortando en mi interior con cada movimiento que hacía, y a eso ahora se le sumaba el dolor del ser mordida por esos acerrados dientes… solo pude gritar desesperada mientras intentaba en un último intento golpear sus ojos… pero mis fuerzas fallaron y más que golpear solo toque su ojo… era… definitivamente mi final… ya nada podía hacer más que solo ser devorada.

Scoot: no ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO DE NUEVO! (la pequeña pegaso apareció en mi vista corriendo a donde estaba ese poni devorándome con sus ojos atestados de lágrimas, pero lo que atrajo más mi atención era el anillo brillando en su casco derecho) ¡No Voy A Permitirte Que Hieras Más A Una De Mis Amigas! ¡VIDERE VECTOR!

En el momento en que la potra dijo esto, el anillo en su casco desapareció y en su lugar 8 dagas aparecieron flotando detrás de ella, estas eran unas dagas cortas de un color blanco las cuales en el cuerpo de las mismas, tenían un patrón tribal que hacía referencia al viento fluyendo, en el centro cada una poseía una gema de color verde y la empuñadura en si era de cuero… lo que más resaltaba de ellas, era que alrededor las hojas de cada uno no paraban de mirarse lo que parecía el viento arremolinándose alrededor de la hoja de cada una.

La potra corrió con las dagas hasta el bastardo y dos de ellas salieron disparadas a él atravesando como si nada las sombras que lo protegían, se calvaron en su costado haciendo que este gritara y me soltara para retroceder mientras se sacaba las dagas de su costado.

Scoot: (la potra llego rápido a mi lado y me tomo de la cabeza preocupada) ¿Elis Estas Bien? ¡Por Favor Responde! (no podía para nada hablar… y de hecho no pude hacer nada más que solo una cosa, volver a la daga, algo que aterro a la potra quien comenzó a llorar al verme desaparecer de entre sus cascos) ¡Elis No Por Favor No Te Mueras!

Elis: ¡SCOOT CUIDADO DETRÁS!

La potra se sorprendió de oírme pero me hizo caso volteando a tiempo para ver a ese bastardo a punto de cortarla con sus garras, la potra solo grito y se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos, pero las dagas a su alrededor, todas se formaron frente a si protegiéndola del golpe que ese bastardo estaba por darle, hasta ese bastardo se sorprendió por ello y la potra al no sentir el golpe miro sorprendida a las dagas de viento frente a ella las cuales luego de protegerla volvieron a flotar detrás de ella.

Elis: 0_0 endiablada suerte que tienes scoot, esas son armas bendecidas por una alta deidad del viento.

Scoot: 0.o ¿E- Elis? ¿Dónde… donde estas?

Elis: ¬-¬ pues en la daga, ya había sido demasiado herida y no podía mantener más mi forma física, así que volví a la daga para regenerarme, pero me llevara un buen rato el hacerlo… scoot… (lo admito, le hable bastante preocupada) ¿Aprendiste cómo usar tu arma?

Scoot: n- no completamente… es- es solo que unas palabras vinieron a mí y al decirlas ellas salieron… y bueno, no sé cómo funcionan exactamente… pe- pero creo que es con mis pensamientos… 0-0 es que antes pensé en ayudarte y ellas salieron a ayudarte, luego pensé en no querer morir y me defendieron.

Elis: bien… scoot, sé que pido bastante… ¿Pero crees poder aguantarle un tiempo a ese bastardo? Al menos hasta que me recupere un poco y luego me encargare yo.

Scoot: (la potra se levantó mirando temblorosa a ese bastardo que solo la miraba analizándola) lo… lo intentare elis… pe- pero tengo miedo.

Elis: descuida mi potra, yo te ayudare a luchar contra él, pero intenta recuperar mi daga, así si estas en problemas no me importa que no esté totalmente recuperada, saldré y te salvo el trasero.

Scoot: b- bien… aquí voy elis.

Scoot grito a la vez que corría a donde estaba ese bastardo, ella grito y las dagas reaccionaron a su deseo saliendo 4 de ellas a donde estaba él parado las cuales iban a su pecho, este al verlas evadió algunas antes de desviar una de ellas con sus garras y avanzar a donde scoot, la potra se asustó deteniéndose al ver a ese bastardo lanzarse tan rápido contra ella, pero las dagas le hicieron un ataque en pinzas al bastardos, las 4 de detrás de ella salieron intentando cortarlo de frente y este se las arregló para evadirlas, pero no pudo evadir las que anteriormente habían sido lanzadas las cuales giraron dirigiéndose a él y se clavaron en las patas de este antes que llegara a scoot logrando detenerlo.

Esas 4 que lo golpearon salieron rápido de su cuerpo eh hicieron que el cayera sentado antes de volver detrás de la potra quien de nuevo al ver que estaba bien suspiro aliviada.

Elis: ¡Scootaloo Vuela! (A mi orden la potra salto elevándose para evadir a tiempo el ser atravesada por espinas que salieron bajo ella y tomo aire, pero gracias a la vista de rising quien estaba con las guardianas al parecer adentro de un escudo mágico, note las lanzas detrás de ella) ¡Vueltas De Barril Y A La Izquierda! (de nuevo la pegaso obedeció y al dar las vueltas las lanzas pasaron aun entre sus patas haciéndola chillar, pero no la tocaron) ¡Ve Directo A Él Y Haz Girar Las Dagas Frente A Ti Rápido!

La potra trago hondo, pero se encamino como le dije a el bastardo y las dagas como quería, se posicionaron frente a ella comenzando a girar bastante rápido, aun si el bastardo lanzo de frente las lanzas, estas no resistieron ante las dagas y la potra logro atravesar aun el muro de sombras que lo protegía aterrizando justo frente a él.

Elis: ¡Que Las Dagas Se Dispersen Y Salta A Su Pecho, Toma Mi Daga Y Patea Su Cabeza Luego Toma Vuelo De Nuevo!

Como dije, de solo caer las dagas se dispersaron haciéndolo a él pararse a dos patas para evitar que cortaran su rostro y la potra salto tomando mi daga de su pecho antes de voltear pateando y alejarse volando.

Elis: ¡Eso Es Mi Porta Eres Increíble!

Bloom: ¡VAMOS SCOOT TÚ PUEDES, DALE DURO A ESE ESTÚPIDO!

Sweetie: ¡ASÍ SE HACE SCOOT, ENSÉÑALE EL PODER DE LAS POTRILLAS!

Rising: ¡VAMOS SCOOT TÚ PUEDES CON ÉL, DEMUÉSTRALE LO QUE LES PASA A LOS DEVORA POTRAS INOCENTES!

Scoot se sonrojo bastante por los cumplidos de los demás, pero se detuvo en el aire cuando se vio a si misma rodeada por decenas de lanzas oscuras todas apuntándole… la potra grito asustada y se cubrió sus ojos cuando todas las lanzas se lanzaron en su contra, pero por la vista de rising pude ver como las dagas la rodearon y ellas mismas crearon una barrera de cuchillas verdes de viento que destrozaron las lanzas que la amenazaban.

Elis: ¡Scoot Reacciona, Detrás De Ti Lanza 3 Dagas A Su Cabeza Y Una Detrás De Esas A Su Pecho!

La potra descubrió sus ojos y volteo a tiempo para ver como ese bastardo había saltado y estaba a un paso de cortarla con sus garras, pero se vio obligado a cubrir su rostro cuando las 3 dagas fueron a el y no logro ver la daga que termino clavada en su pecho, termino fallando su ataque contra scoot y cayo comenzando a toser sangre.

Scoot: e- elis… (la potra comenzó a llorar aterrada) e- ese poni n- no se ve bien y… y no… no quiero matarlo… no… no quiero ser una asesina.

Elis: tranquila mi potra, si tengo razón y es un espectro de alto rango, entonces no morirá aun si le arrancas la cabeza scoot, no vas y tampoco permitiré que quites una vida scootaloo… ese es trabajo de los adultos, no de los niños.

Oh no… luego de terminar de toser ese bastardo volvió a gritar y las sombras que rodeaban todo el campo comenzaron a retorcerse y gritos en pena comenzaron a llenarlo todo, mientras pude ver como ese poni comenzaba a despedir un aura roja… esto no podía ser bueno… y ciertamente no lo fue.

Desde las sombras que nos rodeaba comenzaron a salir cientos de almas de ponis quienes reconocí como las almas de los que este bastardo había asesinado en la pesadilla de sorrow… todos estaban mutilados y en pésimos estados, pero estos comenzaron a salir y a arrastrarse aún por aire si disponían de alas para venir a por scoot.

Scoot: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH Elis Son Fantasmas Los Fantasmas Vienen Por Mi Auxilio Elis!

Elis: ¡SCOOT CÁLMATE O NO PODRE AYUDARTE! (La potra cerro el pico y aun temblando aterrada, se mantuvo volando mirando a todos lados como todas esas almas se acercaban a ella) bien… scoot calma… son almas, pero recuerda que yo también ¿Vale? Se que esas son aterradoras, pero tienes que calmarte… para salir de esta solo tienes que golpearlas con tus dagas, son un arma bendecida por una alta diosa así que tienen la capacidad para deshacerse de ellos.

Scoot: pe- pero elis no quiero asesinarlos… no… no quiero ser una…

Elis: ¬-¬ scoot no puedes asesinar a algo que ya está muerto mi potra y de todos modos, en caso de estos te puedo asegurar que los vas a estar ayudando si los cortas con tus dagas… … sinceramente no creo que sea agradable estar encadenados a ese bastardo… dime… ¿Puedes hacerlo scoot? ¿Puedes liberarlos de su sufrimiento?

Scoot: lo… snif… lo voy a intentar elis… snif… pe- pero tengo miedo.

Elis: descuida mi potra, no pasa nada por temerles… si quieres puedes solo cerrar tus ojos y solo seguir lo que te diga, si las dagas reaccionan a tus pensamientos entonces eso debería de bastar.

Scoot: 0_0 creo que me agrada menos la idea de andar con los ojos cerrados elis.

Elis: ¬.¬ entonces no te quejes y solo hazme caso ¿Bien?

Rising: ¡E- Elis…! (aun scoot miro a donde rising estaba sentada en el límite de la barrera que una jadeante twilight mantenía para proteger a todos… al parecer las potras habían llevado a todos a ella, sea como sea, mi potra nos miraba y podía sentir su ansiedad) ¡Elis Quiero… Quiero Ayudar!

Elis: (lo pensé un momento y se me ocurrió algo, ya que ese bastardo aún estaba gritando mientras más almas salían, vi el tiempo para intentarlo) scoot vuela rápido a la barrera y ordénale a las dagas que actúen defensivamente… eso debería de bastar para que te protejan de las almas que intenten dañarte.

La potra asintió y como pensé, las dagas de estar apuntando hacia el cielo mientras se mantenían detrás de scoot pasaron a inclinarse y a apuntar a los blancos más cercanos… -u- bueno admito que me reí yyy bastante cuando la potra comenzó a gritar aterrada mientras volaba y como pensé, las dagas la protegieron de los espíritus vengativos que iban a por ella hasta que entro en el escudo, pero siguió de hecho gritando y saltando en círculos de puntitas.

Elis: jeje 0u0 ya estas a salvo potra cobarde así que deja de chillar… (de hecho, apenas es que la potra se había dado cuenta de que había llegado dentro del escudo y al ver como las otras potras reían de ella, termino cruzada de cascos y bien rojita) en fin… rising, ¿Estas segura de querer salir allí fuera? (le hable bastante seria) mi potra, allí afuera no solo vas a tener que enfrentarte a las almas sino también a ese bastardo, de momento no se ha movido, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que lo haga y estoy muy segura que irá a por ti.

Rising: (mi potra me miro llorando) te- tengo miedo elis… pe- pero si no hacemos nada… to- todos vamos a morir ¿Cierto?

Elis: agg… así es.

Rising: en… entonces… entonces no puedo solo que- quedarme aquí y no hacer nada… bloom y sweetie no están armadas, pero scoot tiene esas dagas raras y yo puedo usar tu daga… así… snif… (mi potra sorbio mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero me miro muy decidida) así que tenemos que hacer algo… nía… nía ya está viniendo y… y tenemos que aguantar hasta que llegue y nos ayude.

Twi: ri- rising… cof cof… (la alicornio miro a la potra bastante preocupada) ni… ninguna de ustedes tiene… cof… (rayos twilight estaba en verdad apenas aguantando, y lo sabía por qué la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca y la luz en su cuerno titilaba de vez en cuando) ag… ag… tiene… por qué hacer eso… pueden… pueden solo permanecer aquí… aguantare hasta… hasta que nía llegue por nosotros.

Sweetie: no… no creo que puedas hacer algo así twilight… (la potra comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos mirándola en verdad triste) estas muy mal twi y no creo que sea buena idea ni siquiera que mantengas esta barrera… sé que quieres protegernos… … pero… (la potra la miro casi llorando) pero no quiero terminar perdiéndote por hacerlo… sé que rising y scoot podrán ganar tiempo twilight, así que descansa por favor.

Rising: en- entonces elis… ¿Puedo… puedo usarte?

Elis: agg… (no me quedo más que solo suspirarle y sonreír mientras miraba a mi potra quien aun si temblaba aterrada estaba dispuesta a enfrentar su peor miedo… mi potrilla definitivamente era aún más fuerte hasta que yo misma) puedes rising… scoot, dale mi daga… (como le pedí, scoot soltó la daga dejándola en el suelo y rising la recogió con su boca) escucha rising… ten cuidado allí fuera ¿Bien? A diferencia de scoot, nada te salvara a ti si te acobardas allí fuera, no dejes en ningún momento que el miedo te paralice mi potra o las cosas pueden acabar muy mal.

Rising: te- tendré cuidado elis.

Elis: bien… ahora… ¡Afuera Ustedes Dos Y Desháganse De Las Almas Alrededor Del Escudo De Twilight, Si Lo Siguen Atacando La Alicornio No Va A Aguantar Mucho Más!

Las potras asintieron y corrieron fuera - ¡Entendido Elis!

/xD hey, les voy a tener piedad, porque realmente aquí es que me toca cortar el cap, ¬w¬ pero les dejo llevarse el palo completo esta vez/

Elis: ¡Rising No Toques Las Almas, Olvídate De Patadas Y Usa Solo La Daga De Otra Forma Te Arriesgas A Ser Poseída Y Destrozada Por Las Almas! ¡Scoot Ordena A Las Dagas Entrar En Combate Que 6 Se Dispersen Y Casen A Los Enemigos Uno A Uno Las Otras 2 Serán Tu Defensa Y Tu Ataque!

\- ¡ENTENDIDO!

Las potras salieron del escudo y scoot hizo como dije, 6 de las dagas salieron disparadas al aire antes de bajar eh ir de alma en alma atravesándolas y haciéndolas desaparecer, mientras que la potra corrió a un lado de rising y con las dos restantes ella las enviaba para deshacerse de las almas cerca de ella, rising por otro lado como le había enseñado anteriormente, logro parase a dos patas y tomo la daga entre sus cascos, con ella comenzó a dar cortes a todas las almas que se le acercaban.

Elis: ¡Continúen Así Niñas, No Dejen Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia Que Las Almas Logren Separarlas O Se Harán Vulnerables A Sus Enemigos! ¡Cúbranse Las Colas La Una A La Otra Mientras Continúan Eliminando Las Almas Y Rising, Tienes Que Tener Cuidado Con Cuando El Bastardo Comience A Moverse! ¡Recuerden Que El Es Su Prioridad, Si Logra Atraparlas Fuera De Guardia Me Temo Que Están Muertas!

Las Potras Asintieron Y Continuaron Cortando a las almas que venían a ellas, mientras que ellas hacían eso, por mi mente solo pasaba una cosa, pero es que por más vueltas que le diera no logaba entender… ¿Por qué no podía quitarme a ese poni de la cabeza? Me había intentado matar por amor a Dios… pero aun sabiendo eso… aun sabiendo que ese bastardo estuvo a punto de devorarme… más bien era cada vez mayor la atención que me robaba ese bastardo… había algo que me había estado en verdad molestando desde que lo vi, y mientras lo hería o este lo hacía a mí, era más lo que me molestaba.

Las niñas continuaron haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que el grito de ese bastardo paro… solo en ese momento todo pareció simplemente congelarse, las almas dejaron de gemir eh intentar venir por scoot y por rising, la oscuridad que nos rodeaba dejó de moverse, las corrientes de viento pararon y aun así el frio era simplemente insoportable… aun las niñas notaron todo esto y ambas se pegaron lomo con lomo mirando a todos lados.

Fue en ese momento en que ese bastardo se mostró a si mismo por primera vez sin la capa de sombras que lo rodeo en todo lo que teníamos combatiendo, y fue en el momento que pude verlo al completo por primera vez… sinceramente de verlo ese presentimiento… esa molestia no hacía más que solo aumentar.

Su pelaje era totalmente negro al igual que su melena y por todo su cuerpo deslumbraban distintas runas de sellado de un tono azulado… pero sinceramente eso fue lo que menos me importo, su cuerpo estaba al completo cubierto… no solo de las heridas que le acabábamos de hacer, si no de muchas más cicatrices de las que podía contar… no pude seguir detallándolo por un solo detalle… era hora de ayudar a las niñas contra ese bastardo sediento por sangre.

Ambas de las niñas no pudieron hacer más que temblar ante la vista de ese poni quien se acercaba a ellas a un paso tranquilo pero decidido - ¡E- Elis!

Elis: niñas… sé que están asustadas, pero tiene que calmarse… todo va a salir bien, solo tranquilícense y actúen con cuidado… (aun asustadas ellas asintieron) bien…¡Scootaloo Llama A Todas Las Dagas Y Que Ataquen Por Todas Las Direcciones! ¡Rising Busca Tu Oportunidad Y Ataca A Sus Patas, Si Logras Dar Un Buen Corte Podrás Reducir Considerablemente Su Movilidad Y Nos Daría La Ventaja!

Ambas asintieron y como le dije, scoot llamo a todas las dagas de nuevo a ella, estas como le dije a scoot fueron desde todas las direcciones a donde estaba ese poni y esta vez fui en verdad sorprendida… su forma de comportarse había cambiado… había esperado que este usara las sombras como protección o que las atacara con sus garras, pero en vez de eso el se levantó a dos patas y comenzó a evadir las dagas casi como si estuviera bailando con ellas, no solo fue el primer ataque de las mismas lo que este evadió de esa forma, las dagas al fallar giraban eh intentaba de nuevo darle pero era el mismo resultado sin importar cuanto lo intentaran… fue en ese momento que mi potra intento su ataque, rising corrió directo a donde este evadía pero me di cuenta de algo.

Elis: ¡Rising Salta A La Derecha Y Retrocede!

Este en medio de su asalto dio un salto lateral pequeño que le permitió patear una de las dagas de scoot y esta fue nada más y nada menos que a donde hubiera estado rising si hubiera continuado su carga, y de no haber sido por que mi potra retrocedió, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de esquivar las siguientes 3 que le siguieron a esa de la misma forma.

Al scoot ver que atacarlo de esa forma más bien casi hería a rising, pidió a las dagas que regresaran y en el momento que estas lo dejaron de atacar, el cayo inclinado sobre sus patas traseras, pero se enderezo y miro a las niñas.

Elis: ¡SCOOT RISING CUIDADO!

Solo creo una lanza oscura la cual arrojo a en medio de las niñas, ellas saltaron para evadir, pero aun así, esa cosa a diferencia de antes, al clavarse libero un estallido de oscuridad que se tragó a ambas niñas y pude sentir el dolor de ambas a través de nuestro enlace… las niñas aun si salieron lastimadas lograron levantarse y al revisarse a sí mismas no tenían heridas externas, pero era cierto el dolor que aun sentían por todo su cuerpo y este no menguaba.

Elis: ¡MIERDA SCOOT RISING CUIDADO!

Las niñas lo miraron solo para ni poder reaccionar antes que el bastardo ese le diera una patada a cada una con sus cascos mandándolas al suelo, y esta vez al caer, a ambas las esperaba un chacho oscuro que al estas caer, las sombras las envolvieron a ambas impidiéndoles que se movieran.

Scoot en un intento desesperado intento con 4 de las dagas atacarlo para crear tiempo a las otras 4 dagas que las liberaran a ambas de sus ataduras de sombras… pero ni pudo retenerlo el tiempo suficiente ya que el bastardo logro esta vez atrapar las 4 dagas en 4 esferas oscuras que las tragaron, ni pudo tampoco cortar la oscuridad que las ataba por más que atacara y muy pronto, esas 4 también fueron encerradas en esferas de oscuridad.

Las niñas solo pudieron comenzar a llorar aterradas mientras que él se acercaba a ellas… aun bloom y sweetie comenzaron a gritar mientras intentaban correr a donde estaban scoot y rising, pero las almas se habían puesto alrededor de todo el escudo, no lo atacaban… pero era obvio que tampoco iban a permitir a las niñas ni a nadie salir.

Fue en ese momento que ese bastardo llego a ambas de las niñas quienes en su terror comenzaron a gritar por ayuda… esperaba que este intentara devorarlas, pero por alguna razón el solo se les quedo mirando a ambas… eso hasta que un rato después coloco sus cascos sobre ambas y pude sentir el dolor de ambas cuando este poco a poco estaba comenzando a aplastarlas.

No iba ni de coña a permitir que ese bastardo las siguiera lastimando, fue cuando el estaba pisándolas que me materialice fuera de la daga y solo salte a por el intentando clavar la daga en su cuello, pero el uso su cola recubierta en oscuridad para parar la daga eh intentar mandarme a volar a mi… pero aun si me dio, aun si la daga salió volando de mi agarre logre llegar a su lomo y al no tener nada con que matarlo lo mordí con toda la fuerza que pude en el cuello, el dejo a las niñas y comenzó a moverse intentando que lo soltara, pero más fue lo que me aferre a él y sinceramente no me importo lo asquerosa que supiera la sangre, no lo solté si no que más fuerte mordí… por ello es que la sangre se acumulo demasiado en mi boca y trague de la misma.

Fue en ese momento en que paso algo que hizo a mi corazón apretarse contra mi pecho y me hizo perder mi agarre en el permitiéndole que me lanzara fuera de su lomo.

Elis: (lo mire y simplemente las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos) no… esto… esto no puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma… ¡No Es Posible! (me levante pisando fuerte) ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!

Tenía… tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que comprobarlo como fuera… por eso es que aun si dije que no lo haría nunca lo hice… modifique el hechizo que usaba para salir como una potra de la daga y volví a mi cuerpo original… las heridas aún permanecían intactas, el dolor aún era insoportable… pero nada de eso me detuvo de tomar la daga y lanzarme de frente a él.

Este reacciono eh intento atravesarme con las lanzas oscuras, pero cambie a la espada de fuego liberando una llamarada que aun si no se deshizo de las lanzas obstruyo su vista y ni me importo que una de las lanzas me diera en un hombro, solo avance a través de la llamarada logrado llegar a él, este intento cortarme con sus garras pero convoque las espadas de viento recibiendo ambas de sus patas y este me sorprendió al saltar y con sus patas traseras patear mi pecho y hacerme retroceder antes que me viera rodeada por una prisión de espinas que no me dejaron mover y un domo de lanzas oscuras que el creo a mi alrededor.

Fue en ese momento que desobedecí una de las reglas de rail y saque a colmillo aun si esta era la realidad, la espada en si misma al salir fue la que destrozo las espinas y me basto agitarla una vez para que esta creara una corriente que destruyo todas las lanzas a mi alrededor antes de cambiar a la daga básica y la lance directo a la cabeza de él, este se defendió de la daga pero use el mismo truco de entrar en ella y salir justo detrás de el, pero no ataque, si no que volví a lanzarla para salir frente a él, dándome la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería… tomar su cabeza entre mis cascos… y darle solo un simple beso que fue lo que termino de destrozar mi corazón.

Desde el momento en que comenzamos a herirnos, ahora entendía que era eso que me estuvo molestando en todo el combate… no lo había notado por causa de las otras dos, pero lo que desde el comienzo del combate me molesto mientras más sangre de él caía sobre mí y cuando el tomo de la mía, fue muy mínimo así que no lo note… pero cuando tome yo de su sangre las cosas cambiaron, fue tanto lo que mi rota conexión con él se había restaurado que me fue imposible no notarlo… y con ese simple beso lo confirme cuando esta se solidifico…

Ahora… ahora todo tenía sentido… la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha más los anillos por falta de pelaje en sus cascos prueba de su tortuosa niñez, la cicatriz que pasaba por sobre su ojo izquierdo la cual gano cuando salimos de la otra dimensión, la cicatriz en la parte superior de su pecho cuando salvo a las niñas en la ciudad de canterlot, su roto cuerno que apenas logre notar, más su ahora evidente cicatriz en medio de su pecho la cual se las gano cuando lo perdí… no… no habían lugar para dudas… … el… el poni ante mí era sorrow… el poni que me crio cuando era pequeña, el poni que me educo y cuido por tanto tiempo, el poni que me dio vida cuando la perdí, el poni que lo daba todo por mi sin pedirme nada a cambio… era… era el poni que amaba… era sorrow… mi sorrow.

Elis: (Una vez nuestra conexión fue restaurada solo pude sepárame de él y mirarlo inundada en lágrimas) s- sorrow…

Fue todo… el comenzó gritar mientras tomaba su cabeza y retrocedía, intenté acercarme, pero en ese momento un montón de lanzas fueron lanzadas frente a mí y pude ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Elis: ¡SORROW NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR!

Ni hablar que lo pensaba dejar irse así nada más, use a colmillo para cortar las lanzas y cambie a las espadas de viento para impulsar mi vuelo directo a él, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, este avanzo de golpe tomándome y de hecho lanzándome contra una de las paredes oscuras que nos rodeaba.

Dios… mi cuerpo estaba hasta comenzando a desaparecer ya, pero aun así me levante y lo mire… sorrow parecía estar luchando contra algo, él tomaba su cabeza mientras gritaba y llego al punto de hasta golpearse a si mismo mientras gritaba… fue en ese momento que su mirada se posó sobre mí y pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos, pude ver el dolor que esos ojos rojos reflejaban mientras torrentes de lágrimas aparecían mientras el retrocedía intentando escapar de mí.

Elis: (intente en verdad arrastrarme hacia él) s- sorrow… p- por favor sorrow no te vaya… no… (no logre aguantarlo más, comencé a toser y mis patas me fallaron cayendo arrodillada y solo pude levantar mi vista y mirarlo desesperada) p- por favor no me dejes.

Sorrow me miro mientras agarraba su cabeza antes de dar un último grito y girarse antes de correr lejos demasiado rápido… solo pude quedarme allí arrodillada en el suelo mientras lo miraba alejarse y muy proto, solo cerré mis ojos dejando mi cabeza colgar antes de tener que regresar a la daga de nuevo.

Sorrow… sorrow se suponía que había muerto… las niñas mismas me lo confirmaron ya que me hablaron del funeral que le hicieron, me hablaron del estado de su cuerpo, del haber visto cuando lo enterraron bajo un enorme árbol el en imperio de cristal… pero… pero si era así… ¿Entonces por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué nos atacó? ¿Por qué intento comer a rising? ¿Por qué intento matar a sus amigos? ¿Por qué… por qué mi poni intentaba matarme de la forma en que lo hizo? Y… ¿Y por qué huyo de mí? ¿Por qué huyo de esa forma de mí que era su poni especial? Eran… eran demasiadas preguntas las que atestaban mi cabeza en ese momento y estaban destrozando cada centímetro de mi cabeza… pero eso no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

* * *

¬w¬ y hasta que mis queridos lectores el cap de hoy… 0u0 bueno se que algunos ya habían visto esa venir, pero espero les haya gustado el como fue el reencuentro que le tenia planeado a Elis y a sorrow después de supuestamente el otro haber muerto. xD hey, desde que el fic inicio tenia planeado eso.

-u- vamos viruz, hasta celestia antes ahbia dicho que el usar los elementos de esa forma a las portadoras las dejaba agotadas, era muy poco probable que le pudieran hacer frente a asrael luego de la batalla... xD y elis contaba mas que todo con Rail y las princesas.


	132. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Cap 132: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Pov rising.

Esto… esto simplemente no pude creerlo… hacía unos momentos estábamos luchando contra un aterrador monstruo que solo buscaba matarnos a todas, ¿Así… así que como las cosas se habían tornado en esto? Elis había mordido a ese poni y de repente había comenzado a actuar muy extraña, hasta que paso algo que nunca creí posible… ella… ella beso al poni que nos había estado intentando matar y luego pronuncio ese nombre… el… el nombre de uno de los ponis más especiales tanto para ella como para mi mientras miraba entre lágrimas a… a ese poni… una y otra vez intento llegar a él desesperada mientras lo llamaba sorrow, y él en ese momento dejo de intentar matarnos y de hecho, más bien parecía desesperado por alejarse de ella mientras más ella insistía en llegar él hasta que ella no pudo más y él logro huir... ¿Solo… solo que rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué elis insistía en llamar sorrow a ese horrible poni? ¿Por qué insistir en llamarlo como a uno de los ponis que yo más quería?

Cuando este huyo, las sombras que nos retuvieron a scoot y a mi desaparecieron y elis solo regreso a la daga quedando esta clavada en el campo, scoot y yo nos miramos y admito que las dudas que tenía eran tantas que necesitaba confirmarlo.

La mire y abrí la boca justo cuando ella también lo hizo mirándome al igual que yo muy confundida - ri-rising/ sc- scoot… ¿Acaso escuche bien? - ambas nos miramos sorprendidas, pero fue scoot la que se recompuso primero.

Scoot: ¿A- Acaso elis llamo sorrow a ese monstruo? ¿En… en verdad lo llamo así? ¿No fueron cosas mías?

Rising: e- estaba por preguntarte lo mismo scoot… pero… pero eso es totalmente imposible, a- ambas estuvimos allí cuando lo enterraron y… y justo el día antes de encontrarnos con él por primera vez, yo había ido a visitar su tumba y estaba tal como cuando la hicimos… es… (no pude parar mis lágrimas de salir) es imposible scoot… ese… ese poni no puede ser sorrow… sorrow no era un monstruo scoot… sorrow era un poni amable que siempre nos cuidaba… él… él no era un devora potras malvado ni un asesino a sangre fría.

Scoot: ce- celestia… (scoot se llevó un casco a la cabeza tomándola mientras me miraba en verdad confundida y a punto de llorar) ri- rising mejor vayamos por elis y preguntémosle… ella… ella tiene que tener sus razones para llamarlo así aun si es imposible.

Asentí y ambas caminamos hasta llegar a donde elis, nos sentamos frente a ella y tanto scoot y yo nos miramos muy inseguras… queríamos preguntarlo… pero ninguna encontraba las palabras.

Rising: (al final tuve que tomarme un respiro antes de mirar a la daga frente a nosotros) ¿E- Elis?... … ¿Elis pu- puedes escucharme? (esperamos un buen rato, pero no vino respuesta de ella y mire preocupada a scoot) s- scoot ¿Qué… que hacemos? ¿Crees que… crees que haya…?

Scoot: lo dudo mucho rising… elis… elis no creo que haya muerto, puede que solo haya perdido la conciencia, después de todo estaba muy herida.

Justo en ese momento escuche el sonido de muchos pasos acercarse y le avise a scoot, tome rápido a elis del suelo con mis cascos al levantarme a dos patas y ambas fuimos rápido al escudo donde twilight apenas resistía, hacía ya un buen rato que mirábamos como el escudo amenazaba con desaparecer y a la alicornio toser mucha más sangre, mientras que sweetie y bloom hacían lo posible por ayudarla a ella, a sus hermanas y al resto de nuestros amigos quienes estaban cada vez peor.

Temiendo lo peor… temiendo que fueran un montón de espectros o peor aún, ese poni de nuevo… ambas nos interpusimos entre el escudo y la dirección de dónde venía el sonido del montón de pasos esperando muy nerviosas, scoot con las dagas flotando detrás de ella y yo levantada a dos patas y con elis entre mis cascos.

Como nos alegramos cuando de entre los árboles no aparecieron más espectros ni ese poni, sino más bien nía junto con heal y spike quienes estaban corriendo a nosotros con un montón de soldados con ellos.

Nía: ¡Rising Scootaloo Se Encuentras Bien!

Dulce celestia… scoot y yo no lo aguantábamos más, comenzamos a llorar de la alegría y nos dejamos caer sentadas… nía y heal se apresuraron aún más cuando hicimos eso y heal no tardo nada en llegar a nosotras e intentar revisarnos, pero más bien, aun si teníamos un poco de dolor por los golpes de ese poni, le dijimos que estábamos bien y corrimos con ella dentro del escudo de twilight… heal al ver a todas se horrorizo de verlos a todos en tan pésimos estados.

Solo en el momento en que nía entro al escudo, que twilight la escucho, es que la muy debilitada twilight bajo el escudo y cayo de lado apenas consciente mientras que Heal más algunos otros ponis médicos se apresuraron a intentar tratar al menos lo que podían de las heridas de todos.

Nía: niñas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde están elis y ese espectro de alto rango que menciono?

Scoot: no… no lo sabemos bien nía… (scoot la miro muy decaída y apunto de llorar) elis está bajo el ala de rising y… y el poni que nos atacó huyo… (scoot miro ya llorando a nía) n- nía elis… elis le dijo a ese poni sorrow… ella insistió en llamarlo muchas veces sorrow antes de regresar a la daga y… y no la hemos vuelto a oír.

Nía: (ella nos miró y la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su rostro, era tal que casi era palpable) ¿So- Sorrow? ¿Ni- Niñas están seguras de eso? (ambas asentimos llorando y nía solo mordió uno de sus labios al punto de cortárselo… por un rato estuvo callada pensando, pero luego nos miró bastante seria) de acuerdo… scoot, rising por ahora nos guardaremos esta platica, tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí ahora e ir de regreso a los barcos.

Ambas asentimos y nía fue rápido con heal y el equipo de médicos, hablo un momento con ellos y luego entre varios de los soldados cargaron a todos los heridos en camillas hechas de tela, rápidamente comenzando a correr por el bosque de regreso a donde tenían que estar los barcos… ya que íbamos a ir rápido heal, spike y nía nos cargaron a las chicas y a mí y todos se apresuraron en correr por entre la selva… aun si no fue una corrida fácil ya que los espectros aparecieron y estaban en verdad comportándose muy salvajes mientras nos atacaban, aun así los soldados se las arreglaron para repelerlos y todos llegamos a algunos botes pequeños que estaban esperando en las costas.

Nos subieron a ellos y más tarde cuando todos embarcaron comenzaron a remar al mar donde un poco más adentrados, vimos un montón de barcos super grandes de equestria… una vez que llegamos a ellos, todos se apresuraron a llevar a las princesas, a rail y a las guardianas a los quirófanos que habían preparado siendo todos guiados por heal y por care, quien había venido con las princesas mientras que a las chicas y a mí nos llevaron a un pequeño camarote equipado para servir de enfermería, allí nos trataron los cortes menores y los moretones de las chicas y míos, más tarde fuimos todas llevadas a una habitación la cual iba a ser nuestro cuarto en lo que durara el viaje de regreso a equestria… scoot y yo estábamos tan cansadas que de solo llegar, no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pov ¿?

¿?: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Por qué rayos mi cabeza mataba? ¿Qué diablos eran todas estas imágenes que habían comenzado a dispararse en mi memoria? Esa… esa pegaso… estaba… estaba seguro de que la conocía, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes y tenía que ser así, después de todo, en muchas de las imágenes que se disparaban en mi cabeza ella estaba allí presente, imágenes de ella sonriéndole a un monstruo como yo, imágenes de ella riendo con un monstruo como yo, imágenes de ella siendo confortada por un maldito monstruo como yo… incluso imágenes de ella acostada entre los cascos de un monstruo como yo estaban comenzando a aparecer una tras otra y mi cabeza simplemente estaba por explotar.

¿?: (Dios esto tenía que parar, mi cabeza dolía aún mucho más que cada herida de mi cuerpo y por ello, en un intento de que parara comencé a estrellar mi cabeza contra uno de los árboles) ¡Que Mierda Es Esto! ¿Por Qué No Dejo De Ver Estas Cosas? ¿Qué Rayos Fue Lo Que Esa Pegaso Me Hizo?

Mi primer acompañante, una pegaso de color gris claro de melena y colas moradas un poco oscuras siendo su melena tal larga como para pasar de sus hombros y aunque lisa un poco ondulada la cual tenía una marca en sus costados de una rosa blanca con uno de sus pétalos manchado con una gota de sangre… ella corrió a mi lado e intento detenerme… sinceramente, aunque desde que desperté ella estuvo conmigo, aun hasta la fecha no lograba recordar tampoco su nombre.

¿?: (ella se paró frente a mí y me tomo con sus cascos para detenerme) ¿Pero Qué Rayos Es Lo Que Te Pasa?

¿?: (la mire tapando uno de mis ojos mientras sentía mi cabeza a punto de romperse) el… dolor… no… no se detiene… ¿Qué… que son todas estas imágenes que asaltan mi mente? ¿Por qué… por qué vienen a aparecer ahora y por qué duele tanto? (maldición, cerré los ojos y pude sentir como las lágrimas caían) por… por favor ayúdame… duele… duele demasiado.

¿?: shh… (ella me tomo entre sus cascos y comenzó a acariciar mi melena) tranquilo… tranquilízate un poco y dime de que imágenes hablas.

¿?: (la mire en verdad desesperado) en… en mi cabeza no dejar de aparecer imágenes una tras otra de esa pegaso de antes y… y duele demasiado… siento que están destrozando mi cabeza mientras más y más de estas llegan… ¿Solo… solo porque esa pegaso este en mi mente? No recuerdo haberla conocido y aun así… ¿Por qué tengo tantas imágenes de ella en mi mente?

¿?: (ella me miro en verdad sorprendida) e- espera… ¿No la recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas quien es esa pegaso? (negué aun llorando y agarrando mi cabeza adolorido) oh Dios… esto… esto no es posible… (ella miro molesta a mi otro acompañante el cual se miraba muy parecido a mi forma actual, solo que en vez de un cuerno roto en medio de la frente él tenía 4 pequeños cuernos curvos a los lados de su cabeza y no estaba plagado de cicatrices) ¿A esto te referías con eso de que sabias que pasaría? ¿Una pérdida total de sus recuerdos?

¿?: tch… (el como respuesta solo dio un chasquido molesto y miro con el más completo odio en la dirección a donde deje detrás a esa pegaso) maldita metiche… estaba tan malditamente cerca… pensé que esa perra quedaría en esa maldita daga para siempre… ¿Solo que mierdas es lo que hizo para poder salir de su prisión y lograr arruinarme todos mis planes?

¿?: ¡Responde Bastardo! ¿Acaso Ya Sabias De Su Completa Amnesia De Nuevo?

¿?: ¬_¬ es que en verdad no te enteras ¿No es verdad? Claro que lo sabía pedazo de mierda estúpida.

¿?: ¿Qué más fue lo que le causo su muerte?

¿?: ¿Y por qué diablos debería de decírtelo? No gano nada con hacerlo después de todo.

¿?: (ella me miro en verdad preocupada) dime esto… ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? (no pude más que negar y ella señalo a la otra versión de mi) ¿Qué hay de el de él? (volví a negar) Al menos recuerdas tus nombres?

¿?: d- desde que desperté no tengo recuerdos de nada de eso… solo… solo algunos pocos dispersos.

¿?: oh Dios… entonces eso es lo que pasa… … agg… (ella suspiro antes de abrazarme) tu… tu nombre es skyler… pero también eras conocido como sorrow, mi nombre es nía y el de la peste es kireo… sky esas imágenes son solo tus recuerdos… tu si conociste a esa pegaso, si viviste una temporada con ella y ambos comparten un lazo especial, es por eso que tienes tantos recuerdos de ella… no luches contra ellos sky o va a ser mucho más doloroso para ti, solo déjalos todos regresar.

Sky: pe- pero son demasiados y… y es demasiado doloroso… siento… siento que mi cabeza va a explotar y no solo eso… ahora… ahora por alguna razón siento un inexplicable dolor dentro de mí aparte de mi cabeza y mis heridas que me está volviendo loco.

Nía: es por tu enlace con ella sky… ella está sufriendo al igual que tú y por el vínculo que ambos comparten puedes sentir el estado de ella.

Sky: ¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué ella estaría sufriendo por un monstruo como yo? Solo… solo he traído muerte y destrucción desde que tengo memoria, así que ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía por un monstruo como yo?

Nía: dime… ¿Qué sientes por ella sky?

Sky: no… no lo sé… no sé quién es… y… y… tch… ¡Maldita Sea No Lo Se Y Mientras Más Pienso En Ello Más Me Duele La Cabeza!

Nía: tranquilo sky… (ella miro con verdadero odio a kireo) ¿Acaso tú tienes que ver con sus recuerdos bloqueados bastardo? Porque si estas rompiendo nuestro acuerdo…

Kireo: je… ¿Y para que mierdas haría yo eso? No tengo necesidad de hacer trampas con ustedes… el bastardo ya de por si siempre ha sido atraído más por el lado oscuro que por las mariconadas que todos ustedes le brindan… ¬_¬ ¿Crees acaso que las masacres las formaba porque yo lo influenciaba? Ni siquiera cuando rondaba por todos lados en su estado corrompido como ahora yo tuve que ver con sus masacres… (él le sonrió con una superioridad que no sabía cuan infundada era) todo cuanto ha hecho, todos los pecados que él ha cometido… tooodos y cada uno de ellos fueron hechos por sus propios cascos, ¿Le susurre al oído? Si, pero jamás lo obligue a obedecerme, jamás he tomado el control de su cuerpo ni una sola vez… je… ni siquiera cuando devoro a 'Su potra'… yo tuve que ver.

Sky: ¿Mi… mi potra? … ¿A qué… a qué te…? ug… (mierda… ya de por si los recuerdos de esta pegaso me estaban atormentando, pero ahora a mi cabeza llegaban los supuestos recuerdos de la potra con alas de murciélago blanca que estuve cazando todo este tiempo) ¿Qué… qué mierda es esto?

No... Dios no era posible… ¿Por qué mierdas yo tenía recuerdos de esa potra apoyada en mi pecho dormida tan pacífica y cómodamente? ¿Por qué tenía recuerdos de mi arropándola con mantas a la hora de dormir? ¿Solo por qué diablos tendría yo recuerdos de esa potrilla regalándome lindas sonrisas? … … no… esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido… pero lo tuvo aún menos cuando algo raro comenzó a pasarme… me… me sentía destrozado… por algún motivo sentía que quería proteger a esa potrilla como fuera… y… y fui yo mismo quien en uno de mis frenesís casi la asesinaba al devorarla viva… fui yo quien la hizo vivir la que recordé era su peor pesadilla.

Kireo: (de solo recordarlo mi pecho simplemente comenzó a matarme… sentía tanto dolor que no hallaba sinceramente una forma de sacarlo de mi pecho más que solo gritar y por ello mi doble comenzó a reír) je… eres un monstruo skyler, tanto que le dijiste a esa potrilla que la protegerías y dime… ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas? Tu sintiendo placer por devorar su carne… admítelo sky, por años has luchado por demostrarle a todos que no eres un monstruo… pero hasta tú sabes la realidad, sabes bien lo que eres así que no veo por qué tu estúpida insistencia en querer demostrar lo contrario… (el bastardo avanzo hasta levantar mi cabeza solo para que pudiera mirar la sonrisa de su rostro) eres un monstruo skyler, déjate de mariconadas y solo acepta de una vez lo que eres, no hay necesidad alguna de negar lo que eres, no hay porque apenarse de lo que eres… así que vive como el monstruo que eres, de ese modo te aseguro que tu vida será muuucho más fácil… ¿Querías buscar la felicidad? Entonces solo debes de aceptar lo que eres y vivir como tal con la cabeza en alto.

Maldita sea… sentí en verdad un puñal atravesar mi corazón cuando a mi mente llego una imagen de esa potrilla, la pegaso y de mi… los tres sonriendo, los tres jugando eh incluso compartiendo risas… y luego solo me invadieron los recuerdos de mí mismo clavando mis dientes en los costados de esa potrilla, los recuerdo de mí mismo persiguiéndola con el solo objetivo de terminar lo que había empezado y devorarla… y aún más, luego me invadieron los de la pegaso… un extraño sentimiento comenzó a salir mientras más miraba las imágenes de su sonrisa, las imágenes de sus risas, las imágenes de ella comportándose como una potrilla nuevamente… pero luego llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de nuestros momentos íntimos y mi corazón simplemente se retorcía por ello, recordaba los abrazos, el cariño que ella me regalaba, la llenura que había llegado a sentir cuando ella estaba a mi lado… solo… solo para que al final terminara incluso con el pecho perforado por mis propias garras, su ala rota y su cuello siendo mordido por mis propias mandíbulas… vino a mi mente la imagen de esa moribunda pegaso que me rogaba que me quedara con ella… que no me alejara de su lado y aun así, la deje detrás.

Nía: sky… (mire a la pegaso gris mientras las lágrimas ya salían sin una manera de poder pararlas) no eres un monstruo sky… no negare que has hecho cosas horribles, pero aún no eres un monstruo.

Sky: ¿Por qué?... … ¿Por qué insistes en negar lo que hasta yo mismo admito? Soy… soy un monstruo como sea que me mires… solo tienes que ver el último mes de mis de lo que recuerdo para poder darte cuenta de ello… y… y aun así insistes en que no lo soy… he matado ya a cientos solo por placer… te he ignorado e incluso llegado a lastimar, incluso llegue al punto de restarte tanta importancia como para olvidarme de quién eres… ¿Y aun así insistes en negar lo que soy? ¿Sigues negando que soy un monstruo? ¿Solo… solo que rayos ves en alguien como yo?

Nía: (ella llego hasta mi tomando mi cabeza entre sus cascos antes de unir su frente con la mía) porque conozco al verdadero tu… conozco al potrillo de corazón dorado que eras… conocí ese lado de ti que muchos nunca lograron mirar, conozco tus buenas intenciones, tu preocupación por los demás, conozco la calidez que puedes llegar a brindar y lo tierno y amoroso que puedes ser… para muchos puede que seas un monstruo… pero jamás lo serás para mi skyler... jamás llegare a odiarte ni a temerme por mucho que necesites tomar sangre de vez en cuando o aun si tienes de hecho que comer carne… nada de eso me importa.

¿Solo… solo quien había sido esta pegaso para mí? ¿Por qué tenía una tan buena opinión de mi aun si yo mismo solo me detestaba? Dios… porque todo esto tenía que comenzar a pasar, me era tan fácil la vida hace solo unas horas, no sentía nada, pocas cosas me dolían o importaban… pero… pero ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con todo esto… ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora con todos estos recuerdos que estaban volviendo poco a poco? ¿Ir de nuevo con esa pegaso y esa potrilla quien me temía a muerte por las cosas que había hecho? Aun si antes eso fue lo que estuve haciendo… … … mierda…

Sky: tch… (di un chasquido molesto mientras miré a esos dos) que mierda es real y que mierda no lo es joder.

Nía: aun si me duele decirlo de esta forma… ninguno de nosotros te ha mentido sky… tus recuerdos solo son tuyos… aun si el parasito y yo estamos en tu cabeza, no podemos interferir contigo de ninguna forma más allá de la que lo estamos haciendo.

Sky: ¡Si eso es cierto, entonces porque nunca pude verlos cuando estuve con esa pegaso!

Kireo: oh eso es solo porque no había punto en molestarte más allá de por estar aburrido y divertirme un rato en tus sueños, pero como terminaste jodido y en tu patético estado actual, pues nos vimos obligados a salir… y claro está que ninguno de los dos puede perder la oportunidad de jugar contigo.

Nía: tch… (ella dio un chasquido antes de mirarlo molesta) solo tu bastardo eres el que juega con el… desde que salimos siempre eh estado intentando ayudarlo y protegerlo de tus porquerías montón de porquería.

Ah rayos… hablar con estos dos en verdad era un dolor de cabeza… pero nía tenía razón en algo… desde el principio, si lo pensaba, ella solo estuvo intentando ayudarme y guiarme por un camino no tan oscuro al menos… lo pensé un poco y ante mí se presentaban dos caminos… si seguía los concejos de kireo, lo más seguro es que terminara cayendo aún más profundo de lo que ya estaba y hasta de cierta forma, el maldito tenía razón al decir que en parte… aun si ahora sabía que había hecho cosas horribles, estas se sintieron bien para mí en su momento y era en verdad posible para mí el solo enterrar todo esto que me molestaba y ser el monstruo que aun yo pensaba que era sin remordimiento alguno, ya que aun ahora, no tenía un verdadero sentido de lo bueno y lo malo.. mis recuerdos me decían que hice mal, pero mi mente no lo captaba exactamente de ese modo.

Pero también estaba la opción que nía me presentaba… ella sostenía firmemente en que aun si hice cosas horrible, aun si hasta yo mismo pensaba que no lo merecía… ella me presentaba la opción de no ser el monstruo que se esperaba de mí, una opción en la que podía ser algo que aun yo mismo dudaba que fuera posible ser, un poni como el resto… tal… como lo estuve haciendo antes según mis recuerdos con esa pegaso… esos ciertamente no mostraban al monstruo que era ahora… estos me mostraban a mí mismo como un poni.

Nía: agg… sky… es… es mejor que de momento descanses, tu cuerpo esta herido, y creo que necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

Sky: agg… (Dios… mi cabeza aun me mataba, aun sentía ese aplastante dolor tanto de mi propio corazón como el aplastante dolor que ahora sabia era de la pegaso celeste… nía tenía razón en algo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo esto… pero solo había una cosa más que quería saber antes de acostarme y solo quizás dormir un poco, así que mire a mi alter demoniaco) kireo, el único bastardo que parece saber de estas porquerías eres tú así que lo preguntare directamente… ¿Cómo puedo recuperar los recuerdos que perdí?

Kireo: ja… ¿Y por qué habría yo de ayudarte? Solo eres mi juguete idiota, no me importa una mierda si recuerdas o no.

Sky: ciertamente te interesa tanto como a mí me interesan tus pútridas opiniones… pero te daré un buen incentivo para abrir la boca… o lo haces… (deje las sombras salir y estas lo apresaron de sus 4 patas) oh paso toda la maldita eternidad haciéndote mierda hasta que lo hagas… no tengo problema con el método que elijas y si en verdad han estado conmigo el tiempo que dicen haber estado… entonces sabes de sobra que lo hare.

Kireo: (el lucho por soltarse, pero de momento no pudo hacerlo por lo que me miro con odio y dando un chasquido molesto) tch… ¿Crees en verdad que puedes derrotarme en un combate basura?

Sky: eres simplemente el alma de un demonio a lo mucho… de allí la razón que adoptaras mi forma, así que estoy más que seguro que aun si estas ligado a mí de algún modo, puedo fácilmente hacerte porquería infinidades de veces sin siquiera sudar bastardo, mientras que tú a lo mucho, solo podrás provocarme un estúpido dolor de cabeza y por si no lo has notado, ya tengo uno bastante lindo que opaca a cualquiera que intentes darme pedazo de porquería… ahora… decide como será.

Kireo: je… y dices que no es un monstruo ¿Eh? En fin, no tengo ganas de mandarte a la mierda y de todos modos ya no hay nada más divertido que hacer así que te lo diré… (el bastardo me miro en verdad serio) si quieres tus recuerdos sellados… entonces vas a tener que hacerlos salir tú mismo, ¿Cómo? Eso ni yo te lo puedo decir, puedes intentar con ir a los lugares donde los creaste, así como también pueden solo volver como los de la pegaso de mierda… no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero si los quieres vas a tener que estimularlos para que salgan.

Sky: entiendo… agg… (me recosté a uno de los árboles e intente relajarme recostado a él) voy a intentar dormir un rato.

Nía: descuida, si algo viene te avisare sky así que solo descansa.

Me costó en verdad demasiado el dormir por las tantas cosas que procesar y el dolor de cabeza que me invadía… pero después de un buen tiempo logre concebir el sueño y descansar.

* * *

-w- y como pudieron notar, xD no exageraba cuando dije anes que en cada cap siempre iban a quedar bien picados.

-u- todos tenemos preguntas viruz y son pocos los afortunados quienes logran en medio su busqueda dar con la respuesta... jeje, -u- naaa ya, para responderte... como salio sorrow? umm... ... xD ¿magia? ¿o quizas se metio a discipulode houdini? ... 0.o bueno, no es realmente como si elis tuviera magia por si misma, ella depende de sus fuentes para tenerla, pero teoricamente sip... xD al tener tres fuentes de las que alimentarse ella tiene mas magia en su arsenal... ¬w¬ hey que la radio magica esta llena de secretos, ¿quien sabe? capaz y dentro de ella se haya la forma de salvar al mundo de la aniquilacion total... ¬u¬ define 'empalar' mi querido viruz... -u- elis lidia con su propia oscuridad asi que no tanto... xD jajaja y a todas estas, despues de taaanto tiempo con la duda, alfin se te respondio que era el bendito anillo en la pata de la potra.

jajajajaja xD y bien que se lanzo un todo o nada Le Yo... ¬w¬ pero fue uno que disfruto sin duda.


	133. ¿Era en verdad sorrow?

Cap 133: ¿Era en verdad sorrow?

Pov rising.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que estábamos todos en ese barco, muy a duras penas habían podido salvar las vidas de las princesas y de rail luego de haber recibido tal paliza como la recibieron, pero heal y un montón de médicos super habilidosos también se las arreglaron para salvar las vidas de todos, y así como las princesas y rail, todas las chicas, la cebra alter y aun a rien y a terion logaron sanarlos de todas sus heridas.

Nía al día siguiente de la batalla había venido preocupada a nuestro camarote ya que aun las 4 no habíamos salido de él, pero es que al menos yo me sentía en verdad confundida y… y asustada… nía ese día nos preguntó de todo lo que había pasado luego de separarnos y entre las 4 hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en contarle todo… pero todas evadimos solo un punto, y aun la misma nía lo hizo, ninguna quiso tocar el tema de las palabras y el comportamiento de elis.

Este tema no fue tocado, si no hasta días después, cuando ya al menos rail y las princesas quienes fueron los que más tardaron lograron despertar, de solo hacerlo ese trio comenzaron a quejarse de la vida y supongo que era entendible si tuvieron hasta que petrificarlos para que no murieran, pero en fin… fue ese día en el que todos nos reunimos en su habitación y comenzamos con las explicaciones de todo, las princesas y las guardianas con todo lo que ellas habían hecho y nía, spike y heal con el cómo había sido la evacuación y además, un reporte de pérdidas para las princesas… pero luego llegaron al punto en que supongo todos esperábamos llegar, contamos nuestra parte y esta vez, sí mencionamos a detalle el comportamiento de elis, más las palabras que ella misma había dicho.

Cuando lo soltamos todo, no había nadie en esa sala que no se mirara en verdad perdido… oh bueno, nadie a excepción de uno solo… rail… rail al oírnos solo había cerrado los ojos mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

Rail: así que… al final si tuve razón… (sus palabras fueron suficientes para extrañarnos a todos, pero el ignorando las miradas solo poso sus ojos sobre mí y scoot) rising, scoot, ¿Elis les ha hablado? ¿Ha dicho algo desde entonces?

Rising: n- no rail… elis no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces aun si hemos intentado hablar con ella muchas veces… no sabemos si aun esta inconsciente o algo.

Rail: ella no puede quedar inconsciente dentro de la daga rising, a lo mucho solo duerme… si no les ha hablado, es simplemente porque esta de cabezona… ugg… (el dragón movió uno de sus brazos adolorido) pa- pásame la daga rising… (como pidió se la entregue en su mano y el solo la miro unos momentos) su cuerpo no está dañado así que su alma aún está intacta… … elis… elis sé muy bien que puedes escucharme mi potra así que por favor sal… (esperamos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de elis) elis sé que duele, pero sabes que el aislarte no va a aminorar ese dolor mi potra, la soledad no es amiga de nadie elis y allí dentro no vas a encontrar consuelo alguno sin importar cuanto tiempo pase… por favor mi potra solo sal de allí.

Elis: r- rail… de- déjame en paz por favor.

Scoot: (al igual que yo, scoot se sorprendió cuando escuchamos a elis) ¡E- Elis! Snif… (scoot sonreía a punto de llorar) ye- yegua tonta, no… no me pegues esos sustos elis… pensé que en verdad algo malo te había pasado… (ella hablo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que scoot entristeció mirando a la daga) ¿E- Elis?... (a pesar de ser llamada de nuevo ella no respondió y esta vez las lágrimas si se le salieron a scoot y no eran por alegría) lo- lo siento elis… s- si hice algo que te enojara en verdad lo siento pe- pero no me odies ni me ignores por favor.

Rising: (al no recibir respuesta de nuevo, en verdad yo tampoco pude aguantar mi lagrimas) e- elis… po- por favor sal… pro- prometiste que no me dejarías sola elis… así… así que no lo hagas… por... por favor.

Heal: agg… (al vernos a scoot y a mi llorar, ella avanzo hasta que el arranco la daga a rail de las manos y le levito frente a ella ya siendo cubierta por esa amenazante aura que a veces ella despedía) lo pondré en términos que un pedazo de potra tarada como tú lo entienda elis… o sales ahora… o te juro con celestia como testigo que voy a hacer a rail tragarse la maldita daga, para que sientas en carne lo que es el ser digerida, procesada y al final defecada por un ser viviente, para luego meter la daga en una caja con cientos de tarántulas que te caminen por encima, hasta que mi alma quede satisfecha por haber hecho llorar a rising y a scoot… ¿Fui clara elis?

Rail: O_O ¿Y por qué diablos tengo que ser yo el que la trague?

Heal: ¬_¬ porque eres la única cosa lo suficientemente grande para poder tragarla y cagarla sin morir en el intento, y por qué algo me dice que nada debe de apestar más que las heces de un dragón que hasta devora espectros... tres segundos para que te decidas elis… tres… dos… uno… (elis no salió y de hecho heal camino hasta donde estaba rail) lo haremos por las malas entonces… ¬_¬ rail abre el pico.

Rail: ¬_¬ tienes que estaaaaaa…

Sipi, heal uso su magia para abrirle boca al dragón y este no tuvo ni la oportunidad de resistirse debido a que aún estaba en recuperación… 0.0 el dragón literalmente solo se salvó porque cuando heal estuvo a punto de hacerle tragar la daga, elis comenzó a materializarse a sí misma y salto fuera de la boca de rail antes de aterrizar en el suelo… no pude más que sorprenderme por el estado en el que estaba ella… desde el enfrentamiento con ese poni… ella no había sanado ni una sola de sus heridas y es más, aun todas sangraban y a elis en verdad no parecía importarle nada.

Rising: ¡Espera Elis! (literalmente después de haber saltado fuera de la boca de rail, ella solo estaba comenzando a desaparecer a la daga de nuevo… solo se detuvo cuando la llame) e- elis por favor no te vayas… (elis no me respondió, pero al menos dejo de desaparecer) e- elis si… si no quieres hablar d- de eso no… no lo mencionare pe- pero al menos deja que heal te trate… po- por favor elis… no… no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Todos solo la miramos en verdad preocupada y ella solo paso su vista sobre todos, antes de suspirar aun si la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca, camino hasta una de las camillas desocupadas subiendo a ella y recostándose en ella.

Heal tomo algunos de los equipos que necesitaría y comenzó a revisarla a la vez que usaba su hechizo para sanar su cuerpo tan siquiera un poco… pero en verdad me preocupaba mucho su comportamiento… en verdad elis parecía a solo un paso de hacer la misma estupidez que yo quise hacer cuando mis padres habían muerto… ella solo permanecía allí sin hacer o decir nada mientras que su mirada no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Heal: agg… (mientras heal atendía su ala rota, suspiro y fue ella quien rompió el silencio que había caído en la sala) ¿Cómo te sientes elis?

Elis: (sin cambiar para nada su rostro ella le respondió sin ánimo alguno) creí que no iban a comenzar a preguntar.

Heal: fue rising la que dijo eso y yo no soy rising… pero si soy una amiga que está en verdad muerta de preocupación por que frente a mí, tengo a una de mis más preciadas amigas en un estado de ánimo que no me sorprendería encontrarte en un rato con tu daga clavada en tu corazón elis… viéndote así, me es simplemente imposible el calmarme.

Elis: nunca haría algo tan estúpido como el suicidio heal.

Heal: ¿A no? ¿Entonces te importaría explicarme por qué estas aun en este estado, cuando sé de buena fuente que dentro de tu daga puedes recuperarte hasta aún mejor que siendo tratada por un médico?

Elis: tch… si- simplemente no… no he que- querido hacerlo heal…

Heal: a eso me refiero elis… ¿Por qué no lo has querido hacer?

Elis: ¡Heal Ya Cállate! (elis le grito cerrando sus ojos antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de ellos sin parar) ya… ya cállate… por favor…

Heal: agg… (heal suspiro antes de terminar con su ala y paso a tratar las heridas de su pecho) entonces es cierto… ese poni de antes era sorrow… es lo único que explicaría que actuaras de esa esta forma.

Elis: (elis se levantó mirándola furiosa mientras sus lágrimas no paraban) ¡Si Heal, Ese Poni Era Sorrow! ¿Contenta? ¡El Poni Que Nos Estuvo Intentando Matar, El Poni Que Le Dio Caza A Nuestra Potrilla, El Poni Que Me Ignoro Y Huyo De Mi Era Mí Sorrow!... … snif… (elis cayo sentada ya costándole articular palabras) era… era mi sorrow.

Scoot: ¿Cómo… como estas tan segura de eso elis? Ese… ese poni no se parecía en nada a él.

Elis: al… al contrario scoot… desde la primera vez que vi su rostro me sonaba de algo… luego vi su cuerpo al completo y esas dudas por su similitud ya eran grandes… pero… pero cuando lo mordí que bebi por accidente de su sangre… nu- nuestro vinculo que se había roto, fue reparado un poco… y… y cuando lo bese, logre restaurarlo por completo… … ese snif… ese vínculo solo puede unirse a él… solo… snif… solo a su alma.

Rail: entonces supongo que al final si tendremos que trabajar en mi segundo objetivo… (esas fueron palabras que nos hicieron a todos voltear a mirar al dragón el cual sonreía mirando al techo) je… en verdad… desde que me enfrente a ese desgraciado en esa guerra, sabía que no era un poni común y di totalmente en clavo por lo que veo.

Elis: snif… ¿A… a que te refieres rail?

Rail: oh pues que desde que nos enfrentamos en esa guerra, supe que sorrow tenía que ser el portador de la calamidad, es por eso que decidí servirle… (0_0 ok, no fui la única que lo miro bien perdida y de hecho preocupada por eso) ¿Escucharon alguna vez de ello alguna de ustedes celestia, luna o elis?

Tia: umm… 0-o creo haber escuchado algo rail, pero fue hace ya demasiado tiempo y no fue nada concreto así que desconozco de lo que se trata.

Luna: -.- no tengo una remota idea de que es.

Elis: (elis se limpió un poco sus lágrimas antes de mirar al dragón en verdad perdida) n- no rail… nunca escuche nada de ello.

Rail: vaya… y pensar que su historia sería realmente olvidada… (el dragón se acomodó dejando su cabeza descansar sobre sus brazos los cuales cruzo detrás de él) los textos antiguos se caracterizaban por contar muchas leyendas, ¿No es cierto? Hay cientos de escritos con muchos diferentes tipos de leyendas, están aquellas que cuentan sobre el fin del mundo o bien del principio de los tiempos… pero están también las de seres que pudieron bien haber hecho tal cantidad de bien como tal vez de maldades, que hicieron que sus nombres bien fueran temidos u adorados… en nuestros tiempos, una de las más conocidas era las de las salvadoras de alas y cuernos quienes se enfrentarían a las muchas sombras que cubrían nuestro mundo por ejemplo.

Elis: ra- rail sé que son las leyendas ¿Bien? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Rail: que muchas de estas leyendas están inspiradas en hechos reales, así como también algunas de estas son claras predicciones de un futuro sea lejano o cercano, muchas tiene sus verdades así como también muchas tienen sus exageraciones… entre todas las miles de leyendas que escuche, hay una que me llamo poderosamente la atención… 'El portador de la calamidad'… es más que todo una fábula que cuenta acerca de un ser rechazado por la muerte, pero odiado por la vida… la leyenda habla de este ser el cual fue usado como cordero de sacrificio al dios de la destrucción por seres quienes más que agradarlo, lo hicieron enojar y como recompensa, el mismo cordero sacrificado fue el que trajo la ruina a estos al ser este dotado de un poder que fue capaz de destruirlo todo, solo como una forma de este dios para divertirse también… se decía que cuando esto ocurrió una enorme desgracia arropo la tierra a manos de este ser, se decía que su sola presencia traía la ruina, la hambruna y la desesperación a donde fuera que este se dirigiera fuera o no su voluntad, este ser se decía que su razón de vivir era la de solo disfrutar de traer las desgracias a esta tierra, pero este ser solo gemía una y otra vez por una sola cosa, 'Piedad'.

Se decía que para que este ritual tuviera éxito, se necesitaba de un alma pura e inocente y por ello, esos quienes lo habían llevado a cabo, fue eso lo que ofrecieron a ese dios… por lo tanto el cordero elegido era alguien de alma pura e inocente quien fue obligado a ver como su 'Bendición…' traía la desgracia aun contra su voluntad y su sufrimiento fue tal, que este llego aun a ojos y oídos de la mismísima diosa de la creación… ella miro a este ser, ella miro a esta alma pura y se dice que sus ruegos, sus suplicas y sus gemidos fueron tantos que su corazón fue movido en misericordia para con una de sus creaciones, aun los dioses tiene sus reglas así que ella no podía solo librar a este ser de su maldición, pero su corazón le dictaba el ayudarlo y por ello, le dio una de sus propias bendiciones, le dio una forma de poder controlar esta maldición otorgada por el dios de la destrucción… este último le había dado la capacidad para traer muerte a todo cuanto a este le rodeara, pero la diosa de la creación le dio la capacidad para comprender a la muerte y poder suprimir su habilidad de traer la muerte a todo cuanto le rodeara, logrando este encontrar el equilibrio en su vida.

Con ambas bendiciones este finalmente era capaz de vivir su vida, pero ya sus hechos se habían esparcido por lo largo de la tierra y desafortunadamente para él, ya había sido marcado como 'El portador de la calamidad,' muchos eran a los que su solo nombre les causaba terror y del terror pasaron a odiar la existencia de esta pobre alma… el intento vivir su vida, el intento ser algo más que un monstruo, pero la sociedad nunca más le dio la oportunidad, él fue repudiado por todos al punto en que este simplemente se dio por vencido con la vida… no hay muchos detalles acerca de este hecho, no se menciona que fue exactamente lo que este hizo a partir de aquí más allá de su repentina desaparición, pero la leyenda termina con una advertencia… 'Algún día el portador de la calamidad volverá y tras de sí, el fin del mundo el arrastrara'.

Elis: ra- rail… (elis lo miraba perdida al igual que todos en esa sala) no entiendo que tiene que ver esta fábula con sorrow.

Rail: todo de hecho… (el dragón la miro demasiado serio) según lo que creo esta fue una fábula inspirada en el… ambos sabemos que no es un poni normal elis, ambos sabemos que la razón de nuestra regla no dicha fue netamente por sorrow, todos en las alas carmín teníamos un pasado lleno de dolor, pero todos sabíamos que aun si combináramos todas las desgracias que nosotros vivimos, nunca lograríamos acercarnos tan siquiera un poco todas las desgracias de las que la vida de sorrow antes de reunirnos estuvo plagada aun en su infancia.

Elis: agg… … si rail, y solo recientemente entendí la razón de ello.

Rail: ohh… ¿Lo descubriste tu misma o fue el que te lo dijo?

Elis: 0.0 ¿T- Tú lo sabes?

Rail: pues claro, lo descubrí una vez cuando estuvo haciéndolo, pero no me mostré ante él y él nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Rainbow: 0.o ¿De qué rayos hablan ustedes dos?

Tia: me consta que aun desde su infancia sorrow fue alguien que la tuvo difícil… luna y yo entramos a uno de sus sueños por accidente y vimos uno de sus recuerdos en los que era torturado por ser un 'Monstruo' a los ojos de otros, siendo este solo un inocente potrillo… pero nunca nos dijo ni entendimos el porqué de ello.

Rainbow: O_O ¿D- Desde potrillo fue torturado y marcado como un monstruo? ¿Solo por qué rayos lo harían?

Elis: agg… no tiene caso ocultarlo luego de lo que ha pasado… pero el caso es según él me dijo, desde su infancia él ha necesitado cada cierto periodo de tiempo el consumir sangre… (oh rayos, sinceramente casi se me salía el corazón por la garganta cuando elis nos dijo esto) la señal de que debía de hacerlo eran de hecho los raros cambios en la tonalidad del color de su pelaje que cuando se comenzaba a oscurecer, el poco a poco iba enfermando y solo se normalizaba una vez que la consumía… (al ver como todos la miraban, elis solo suspiro y se recostó apenas aguantando sus lágrimas) sé que no me lo van a creer así nada más… pero sorrow no era aun así un monstruo.

Scoot: agg… y de eso doy testimonio yo.

Rainbow: s- scoot… (rainbow la miro al igual que todos nosotros muy sorprendida) ¿Tú… tú sabias de esto? ¿Desde… desde cuándo?

Scoot: desde antes que fuéramos a rescatarte rainbow… la vez que fue herido y casi moría por salvarnos a nosotras en canterlot, algunas noches luego bloom, sweetie y yo fuimos a su habitación y nos quedamos dormidas cuidándolo, en medio de la noche él se había levantado y comenzó a comportarse extrañamente, así que intente despertar a las chicas al ver como aun super herido como estaba, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación pero ellas no se levantaron… al final lo termine siguiendo yo sola preocupada de que fuera lastimarse y lo seguí hasta las afueras del imperio de cristal… (scoot suspiro un poco decaída) fue allí cuando lo vi por primera vez… el uso las mismas garras que estuvo usando antes para acabar con un oso de allí y vi como cuando el oso no pudo resistirse el lo mordió y tomo toda la sangre que pudo.

Rainbow: O_O s- scoot… ¿Solo que rayos luego de ver eso te hizo pensar que él era un buen poni y no un monstruo? (todos notamos como elis dio un pequeño y muy ahogado chillido y rainbow la miro en verdad nerviosa) n- no me malentiendas elis… no pienso que sorrow sea solo un monstruo, pero es solo que si no lo conocieras es eso lo que pensarías de él.

Elis: lo… snif… lo entiendo rainbow… tra- tranquila.

Scoot: 0-0 en realidad cuando lo descubrí le tenía mucho miedo rainbow… es por eso que decidí probarme a mí misma que no lo era…

Elis: ¬-¬ de… de la manera más estúpida posible…

Scoot: ¬.¬ ¿Lo cuantas tu o lo cuento yo?... ejem… (elis se calló así que scoot se aclaró la garganta y procedió) en fin… decidí probarme que no era un monstruo al… emm… al…

Elis: je… (a scoot no le salían las palabras al ver frente a si a rainbow, y por eso elis se rio un poco) al tener la estúpida idea de ser mordida por él y ver si él era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, cuando vio que sorrow estuvo teniendo la necesidad de consumir sangre… (Esta de más decir que rainbow miro bien enojada a scoot) incluso llego a cortar su cascos y pedirle que bebiera solo un poco para demostrarse que sorrow no era una bestia cuando lo hacía… ¬-¬ pero obviamente ni él ni yo le íbamos a permitirle hacer tal estupidez, el solo sano su casco y para comprobar el punto de scoot, lo obligue a que me mordiera a mí en vez de a ella, muy a regaña dientes él lo hizo y al scoot mirar que nada más yo pedirle que parara él se apresuró en soltarme, tuvo la prueba que ella quería.

Rising: (ok, lo admito, recordaba perfectamente bien los dientes esos y mire bien aterrada a elis) ¿De- Dejaste… que te… mordiera?

Elis: agg… si… deje que me mordiera aun si era bastante intimidante, ya que todos sus dientes eran todos aserrados… (elis se deprimió aún más) supongo que fueron los mismos que viste tu mi potra.

Por un momento hubo bastante silencio… en verdad estaba intentando procesar estas cosas… uno de los ponis más importantes para mí, uno de los ponis que prometió siempre protegerme… uno de ellos fue el que casi me había asesinado, fue el que se gozó de mi dolor y mi miedo con cada mordida que me daba… sinceramente al recordarlo me… me… me invadía el miedo… le… le tenía mucho miedo a ese poni ahora.

Rail: agg… (el silencio fue roto solo por rail quien suspiro ganando la atención de todos) en fin… fue exactamente este hecho lo que me hizo saber que él era ese ser en el que esta leyenda fue inspirada… y eso lo supe por que una parte de ella relataba que la marca del portador de la calamidad será exactamente esa, su dependencia de la sangre de las creaturas... según decía, como una manera de debilitar la bendición de dios de la destrucción, él debe de regularmente consumirla para poder mantener a raya su habilidad de traer muerte.

Luna: ¿donde entra tu segundo objetivo en todo esto rail?… si, sabes bastante de sorrow, pero no veo la conexión de todo esto con tu objetivo.

Rail: es simple luna… (rail la miro bastante serio) uno de mis más grandes amigos y de paso el poni al que jure servir necesita ayuda… ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino darle la ayuda que el necesita? … no tengo en claro que fue lo que provocó que nos atacara… en un principio pensé que había perdido su alma y solo quedaba detrás un cascaron vacío de lo que él fue una vez… pero luego de escuchar lo que paso la última vez me confirmo algo… sorrow sigue allí de una u otra forma, de no ser así, él abría fácilmente asesinado a elis cuando ella lo beso, elis estaba más que indefensa ante el en ese momento y el solo se alejó… la ataco, pero no creo que su intención fuera matar si no solo alejarla por algo.

Elis: ra- rail… (elis levanto su cabeza y lo miro en verdad sorprendida) ¿Cre- Crees que...? ¿Crees que sea posible traer de vuelta a mi sorrow?

Rail: es solo una suposición elis… pero a mi punto de vista, vale la pena intentarlo… … agg… (rail suspiro tapando su rostro) oh al menos así lo es para ti y para mí mi potra… sorrow es parte de nuestra familia y ninguno de nosotros nunca nos rendiremos de los nuestros… pero ese puede que no sea el caso para todos en esta sala… después de todo, sorrow aún sigue siendo un poni peligroso y el daño que ya hizo, no es algo que pueda repararse así nada más elis… (en ese momento, el dragón me miro de reojo) y sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Rising: (elis me miro y sinceramente no pude evitar el comenzar a temblar muy asustada) yo… yo… …

Elis: agg… rising… mi potra… no importa cuál sea tu opinión, aun así no te abandonare… sorrow te hizo algo ciertamente imperdonable rising… ... así que, si lo ves como un monstruo es algo que entiendo muy bien, pero solo porque esa sea tu opinión no te abandonare… (elis me miro en verdad muy triste) so- solo te pido que me des un tiempo para buscarlo… no… no puedo solo abandonarlo rising… solo… solo no puedo.

En verdad… ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así? Elis en verdad se miraba consternada, ella en verdad no le importaba aun si sorrow también había intentado devorarla y hasta asesinarla, después de todo, a mi vista aún estaban los agujeros que le dejaron en el pecho las garras de sorrow cuando la atravesaron, y la mordida en su cuello sin misericordia que le siguió… ella, ella solo tenía en su mente el estar de nuevo con el… ella al parecer lo había perdonado incluso por eso… ¿Pero… pero en verdad podía perdonarlo por casi devorarme? ¿En verdad podía ver a sorrow de la misma forma que antes ahora que sabía todo esto? No… no estaba segura de poder hacerlo… pero mire a elis… a elis ciertamente aun la quería muchísimo, y siendo sincera, me dolía mucho el mirarla como ahora… así… así que respire un momento para calmar mis nervios y le respondí sinceramente.

Rising: le… le tengo miedo elis… so- sorrow cambio mucho… se… se volvió un completo monstruo… pero… (la mire y las lágrimas se me salieron) pero igual te acompañare… no puedes ir sin scoot y sin mi así que… así que lo hare por ti elis… voy… voy a intentar buscarlo contigo y… y si… y si en verdad tuvo una buena razón p- para lo que me hizo… en… entonces quizás pueda perdonarlo… des- después de todo yo… yo también lo quería muchísimo y… si las cosas pueden volver a como antes… entonces… entonces eso me gustaría.

Elis en ese momento me miraba en verdad sorprendida mientras que luchaba por intentar que pararan mis lágrimas, pero solo unos momentos después, elis me termino envistiendo cuando voló aun con su ala rota para abrazarme mientras lloraba y una y otra vez me agradecía.

Tia: rail… (la princesa lo llamo y el la miro solo para notar lo sería que ella estaba) ¿A qué se refería esa última parte de esa leyenda? 'El volverá y tras de sí, el fin del mundo acarrea'… si tienes razón y esta leyenda es verdadera, entonces eso es algo que en verdad me preocupa.

Rail: dije que las leyendas acarrean una parte cierta y la otra solo exageraciones celestia… no negare que esto quizás pudo haber sido una advertencia para futuro… pero sorrow era temido como a un demonio aun en nuestro tiempo por muchos celestia, y puede que haya sido ese miedo fuese el que llevara al que relato la leyenda a colocar esto de él fin del mundo… ¬_¬ después de todo, para nadie es un secreto que los ponis pueden llegar a ser en verdad dramáticos… (rail la miro con una pequeña sonrisa) porque… ¿Piensas en el más como una amenaza ahora?

Tia: agg… rail es imposible negar el peligro que representa sorrow ahora… entiendo sus circunstancias un poco más ahora, pero me temo que esta vez sorrow ha ido muy lejos… (elis me soltó solo para verla aterrada, algo que celestia noto) tranquila elis… no pienso darle caza ni poner precio a su cabeza, pienso darte la oportunidad de dar con él, pero solo ruego también que tenga una razón lo suficientemente sólida para respaldar, no solo el que atacara y casi asesinara a rising, sino también el que justificara que matara aun a civiles inocentes... cuando rising fue atacada, nosotros investigamos el caso y encontramos a muchos ponis hechos pedazos elis y por la forma como terminaron, solo puedo atribuirle sus muertes a sorrow… agg (celestia suspiro en verdad pesado) si dices que él fue de esa manera aun antes de conocerlo en poni… me temo que entonces ninguna de esas muertes está justificada, ya que el no asesinaba civiles antes aun si le era necesario el consumir sangre.

Elis: en- entiendo celestia… (elis termino suspirando y acostándose a mi lado en verdad decaída) lo… lo tendré en cuenta.

Scoot: 0.o tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo vamos a dar con él?

Elis: con el vínculo que ambos compartimos scoot… este me permite saber tanto su posición como su estado… (elis cerro sus ojos) umm… pero no va a estar fácil… aun si el vínculo esta reparado no puedo obtener nada de él, no siento si está bien o no y ciertamente tampoco puedo sentir así nada más su posición… voy… voy a intentarlo.

Rail: (elis estuvo un rato en eso y se notaba como se esforzaba con ello, ya que hasta comenzó a sudar) no te fuerces de más elis, recuerda que aun las niñas son tu alimento y ellas no son capaces de mantenerte fuera con todas tus habilidades.

Elis: no… no tiene que ver con mi… mi capacidad rail… tch… hay… hay algo estorbando, pero… pero me estoy acercando… … … ¡Listo! (elis sonrió y señalo a algún sitio) esta creo que aun en zebranea, justo en esa dirección.

Twi: elis… (twilight la miro en verdad preocupada) ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? Según lo que escuche, sorrow se volvió alguien bastante peligroso, él podría fácilmente atacarlos al momento en que los vea… y si rail tiene razón con eso del portador de la calamidad y el decide usar la bendición de ese dios contra ustedes, nada les asegura que puedan sobrevivir.

Elis: tengo… agg… (elis suspiro muy decaída comenzando a acariciar uno de sus cascos) tengo que twilight… amas a flash ¿Cierto? (twilight asintió un poco decaída) dime… ¿Qué harías si en lugar de sorrow fuera él? ¿En verdad solo te darías por vencida con él? ¿Podrías solo dejarlo?

Twi: agg… supongo que no… … pero elis, sé que estas preocupada, pero al menos espera a que todos ustedes se recuperen adecuadamente antes de intentar algo como ir por él por favor.

Elis: -_- no estoy loca twilight… entiendo bien que en estos momentos es imposible ir por él, (miro bastante decaída a rail) rail aún está muy herido, yo aún no he sanado nada y me duele absolutamente todo, scoot necesita tiempo para entender su nueva arma y rising necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de tan siquiera acercarse a él… hay muchos contras de momento como para intentarlo… sorrow no morirá fácilmente, así que no hay prisa en ir por el si en cualquier momento puedo rastrearlo… (elis se mordió el labio preocupada) pe- pero lo que si tengo que admitir que me preocupa, es que él también puede venir en cualquier momento por nosotros… eso si podría terminar siendo un desastre si de casualidad llega a aparecerse en canterlot así nada más... con el aura que es ahora capaz de emitir, podría fácilmente provocar un desastre demasiado grande en solo momentos.

Tia: si el escudo del imperio era capaz de repelerlo elis, entonces el de cualquiera de las ciudades es capaz de detenerlo también de entrar en su estado actual como un usuario de oscuridad.

Elis: agg… (elis se recostó cerrando sus ojos) esperemos que tengas razón.

Elis casi que estaba por dormirse a mi lado cuando heal la tomo dejándola otra vez en la camilla, la miro un poco molesta, pero heal solo le inyecto el trasero en un rápido movimiento haciéndola chillar mientras elis caía atontada en la camilla y allí, si comenzó a cerrarle cada herida como era debido mientras que elis al parecer estaba comenzando a delirar.

En fin… a excepción de las princesas y rail ya que estaban heridos y en cama, las chicas, yo y todo el resto de nuestros amigos salieron de la habitación y todos lucían en verdad pensativos… en verdad no los podías culpar por tener sus dudas en todo este asunto supongo… las chicas y yo esperamos hasta que heal termino de tratar las heridas de elis y quería meterla al quirófano, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario antes de volver a la daga y fue solo en ese momento que nosotras también nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para dejar descansar a las princesas y a rail y nos acostamos a dormir… después de todo iba a ser un viaje larguísimo según los adultos… 0u0 y para mañana teníamos una lista de cruzadas en alta mar las cuales íbamos a intentar.


	134. ¿Qué haras?

Cap 134: ¿Qué haras?

Pov skyler.

Nía: ¿Lograste descansar?

Sky: agg… (me levante acariciando mi cabeza, aun dolía bastante y los recuerdos seguían llegando uno tras otro, pero al menos el dolor de la pegaso había desaparecido y el mío propio de mis heridas también lo hizo) s- si… logre conciliar el sueño y esta vez descansar sin sueños estúpidos ni nada que molestara.

Nía: es bueno escucharlo… dime sky, ¿Tienes pensado que es lo que harás ahora?

Sky: nada… tch… (mierda tome mi cabeza mientras la miraba un poco molesto) nada concreto nía… lo único que tengo en mente es solo recuperar mis recuerdos perdidos… tengo… tengo que saber qué demonios es todo lo que está pasando… ¿Qué demonios se supone que soy? Me considero un monstruo, pero no soy una de esas cosas que ahora rondan por todos lados… también, aun si me veo como un poni, es obvio que no soy uno… luego están el detalle de la pegaso y la niña batponi… diablos, aun las memorias de ambas están llegando y mi dolor de cabeza no hace más que aumentar a cada segundo que pasa, no recuerdo aun ni sus nombres y necesito saber quiénes son esas dos para poder sacármelas de la cabeza… luego están ustedes dos, kireo y tú, ambos dicen haber estado conmigo desde lo que tu denominaste como 'un principio' pero no se absolutamente nada de ambos, ni tampoco sé que es eso que ustedes llaman el principio… (mierda cerré mis ojos mientras los tapaba intentando que mi dolor bajara) hay demasiadas cosas que desconozco de mí y me es ya una urgencia el saberlas.

Nía: agg… sky, antes te dije que el olvidar es también una bendición a veces y lo dije con una razón, sé que tienes dudas de ti, pero míralo de este modo, en estos momentos puedes solo tomar una decisión y dejar todo detrás… comenzar una nueva vida sin cargar con los pesos que normalmente te atormentaban… tal… y como lo estuviste haciendo antes al convivir con esa pegaso y esa niña.

Kireo: oh bien podrías solo olvidarte de todas esas mierdas y seguir siendo lo que hasta tu reconoces que eres, ¬_¬ olvídate de la mocosa y la pegaso de mierda… (el bastardo me sonrió a dientes pelados) podemos solo ir por allí y aterrorizar a cada ser que viva al masacrar pueblos y que de nuevo todos nos teman por lo que somos.

Sky: maldita sea ustedes dos… (joder, ya me dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para que estos dos me quisieran tener tomando tal calibre de decisiones) por eso mismo es que quiero mis recuerdos joder… ¿Creen en verdad que se me ha olvidado todo lo que ya ambos me han dicho? Se bien que vague por la tierra antes asesinando pueblos enteros y se bien que viví como un poni común mi vida por un tiempo… (los mire en verdad ya harto) quiero mis recuerdos, porque voy a juzgarlos y a partir de ellos voy a decidir el que hacer de ahora en más.

Nía: agg… (la pegaso gris entristeció un poco acariciando uno de sus cascos mientras no me miraba) ¿por dónde vas a empezar?

Sky: por la pegaso y la niña… siento como si esa pegaso me estuviera buscando en estos momentos por ese vínculo que compartimos, así que esperare un tiempo aquí a que venga… si no lo hace, entonces iré yo hasta donde sea que este.

Kireo: oh… ¿Así que iras por ella? (el bastardo de hecho se acostó en medio aire como si la gravedad no existiera) eso definitivamente quiero verlo, después de todo estoy seguro que a las mocosas y a la pegaso se las llevaron un ejército de ponis y además, pude ver con ellas al dragón de antes y a las salvadoras de esa vieja leyenda poni.

Nía: O_O espera espera… ¡Las salvadoras de esa vieja leyenda! (ahora sí que la pegaso me hizo reír un poco al literalmente saltarme encima meneando la cola más que emocionada) ¡Sky Sky Vamos Por Ellas Por Favor! 0u0 ¡Desde Que Toys Nos Habló De Esa Vieja Leyenda He Querido Conocerlas, Por Favor Sky Vamos Por Ellas!

Sky: agg… (solo pude suspirar al ser zarandeado un poco por esa pegaso toda emocionada) nía deja de zarandearme que aún me duele un poco el cuerpo… (y la pegaso al darse cuenta de cómo se comportó, se sonrojo antes de aclarar su garganta como si no pasara nada) en fin… ya dije que esperaríamos, si ellas no vienen a nosotros iremos a por ellos… … y nía… (la mire en verdad serio) te recuerdo que no tenemos una relación de amistad exactamente, lo más probable es que me ataque cuando nos vean… y no pienso contenerme si eso sucede.

Nía: sky… (me miro en verdad rogándome) por favor sky, solo por esta vez te lo ruego… no hagas eso, no mates a nadie, solo intenta hablar con ellos, intenta por favor solo por esta vez no comportarte tan salvajemente e intenta dialogar… esta vez ni siquiera debes de hacerlo por mi o por nadie, el más beneficiado si lo haces serás tú sky.

Sky: (rayos… por alguna razón el ver a nía así, el verla rogarme al punto de casi romper a llorar, hizo que mi corazón en verdad doliera y lo peor era que no sabía la razón) lo… lo intentare nía… (ella me sonrió un poco antes de limpiar un poco sus ojos con una de sus alas) no… no puedo asegurarte que no heriré a nadie… pero… pero al menos intentare no matar nía.

Nía: eso me basta sky… (ella me abrazo la cabeza contenta) eso me basta.

Agg… solo me relaje en el abrazo de la pegaso y como dije solo esperamos, esperamos por unas cuantas horas a que esa pegaso comenzara a acercarse, pero eso nunca paso, cada vez más bien la sentía mucho más lejos, a pesar que estoy seguro de que así como yo sabía dónde estaba ella, deje que ella pudiera encontrarme a mí.

Cuando cayó la noche me levante del árbol donde estaba recostado y me estire un poco ya que mi cuerpo estaba bastante tenso… luego solo comencé a caminar siendo seguido de nía quien volaba a mi lado y kireo quien caminaba al otro.

Nía: deberías de buscar alguna presa antes de ir por ellos sky, eso podría serte de mucha ayuda.

Sky: si encuentro a alguna de esas cosas raras que rondan por allí que al menos no esté podrida, lo hare… ¬_¬ de resto será una cena en donde sea que este esa pegaso... (y como esperaba la pegaso me miro enojada) -_- pero como dije, intentare contenerme y no lo matare.

En fin, seguí caminando directamente a la dirección en la que sentía que la pegaso se alejaba y muy pronto llegué a las costas que daban con el mar… justo en ellas es que me encontré un pequeño problemilla, la costa estaba repleta de esas cosas.

Sky: (cree las garras oscuras antes de mirar curioso a mis acompañantes) a todas estas ¿Cómo diablos dicen que se llaman esas asquerosidades? (y razón no me faltaba para llamarlas así, ¬_¬ todas eran más feas que una castración y algunas estaban hasta podridas) no recuerdo un pepino de esos bichos.

Nía: ah bueno, cada uno tiene su nombre… (algunas de esas cosas se aventuraron a intentar joderme, pero basto con enterrar mis garras en el suelo para que cientos de espinas oscuras q atravesaran los cuerpos de todos dejándolos colgar de ellas) pero en general son espectros.

Sky: nombres individuales me los ahorro (cuando todas esas cosas murieron, desaparecí las espinas y me lleve una linda sorpresa, en la costa estaba una cebra sobre uno de los botes y esta remaba desesperada al verme) hey nía… (mire con cierta sonrisa a mi acompañante) no hay problema alguno en que me alimente de esa ¿verdad? No es parte de esos que se fueron con la pegaso.

Nía: agg… -_- bien sky hazlo… ¬_¬ de todos modos luego podríamos aprovechar el bote.

Solo pude sonreír antes de correr a donde este intentaba desesperadamente alejarse remando y me basto con solo un salto para llegar dentro del bote, esa cebra intento dispárame con alguna cosa rara que lanzaba flechas muy rápido, pero me basto con dejar a las sombras devorar las flechas y estas ni lograron llegar a mi antes que usara mis garras para cortar esa cosa y llegar a esa cebra, esta intento golpearme pero solo me reí un poco por su patético intento, mientras que con mis garras atravesé su casco y la solté, esta cayo desesperada en el suelo del bote tomando su casco mientras me miraba con sus lágrimas saliendo sin control.

Solo me tomo un momento el pisarla ya que note era una yegua y clave mis dientes en su cuello desgarrando un poco su carne para que la sangre saliera y me permitiera tomarla, en medio de mi alimentación esa cebra intentaba golpear mi cabeza para que la soltara pero de nada le sirvió y pronto esta dejo de hacerlo mientras pude notar su mirada ya perdida… muy poco después esta murió cuando ya había tomado toda su sangre… pero mi estomago gruño y ya que la tenía allí, no la desaproveche, comencé a comer el cuerpo de la cebra.

Nía: agg… TnT sé que dije que no te temería, pero sky es asqueroso el que te comas a otros ponis y razas así ¿Sabes? Pero al menos esta vez la mataste antes de comenzar a devorarla, ya eso es una mejora supongo.

Sky: (arranque un buen pedazo de carne de las costillas de esa cebra antes de masticar un poco y tragarla) lo que digas nía… carne es carne sea de donde sea que venga… además si me das a comparar, de hecho la de las cebras sabe de hecho un poco mejor que la de los ponis y definitivamente sabe mucho mejor que la de algunos animales que he comido.

Kireo: hey ¿Sabes que es mucho mejor aun que su carne? (kireo me sonrió mientras que uso su magia para de hecho abrir las patas de esa cebra y pasar su lengua por su vagina) esto de aquí es mucho mejor que su carne, deberías de intentar clavar ese palo que tienes entre las patas de vez en cuando en alguna de estas… no te caería mal salir de la típica rutina… de hecho, podrías hacerlo ahora.

Nía: ¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Hacer Eso Entendido! (podrá haberse enojado, pero vaya que estaba más que sonrojada) ¡Eso Es Totalmente Asqueroso E Incorrecto, Esa Cebra Ya Está Muerta Sky!

Kireo: oh… bueno si es así… (kireo se movió muy rápido tomando a nía y la levanto sobre sus patas traseras apartando su cola y dejando a mi vista la vagina de ella) ¿Por qué no se la clavas a ella? Estoy seguro que no le molestara para nada.

Nía: (la pegaso intento resistirse, pero no logro soltarse ya que kireo estaba usando su magia para sostenerla) ¡Eres Un Bastardo Mal Nacido, Suéltame En Este Mismo Instante!

Sky: (arranque otro pedazo de la carne de esa cebra antes de mirar a esos dos) podría hacerlo… o podría también metértela por el culo a ti solo por diversión kireo… (el tipejo de hecho trago bien hondo) suelta a nía de una vez, sabes bien que no voy a hacer algo como eso.

Kireo la soltó riendo un poco… y obviamente, no se salvó de que la pegaso lo pareara fuera del bote y directo al agua mientras refunfuñaba más que roja… sea como sea, seguí tranquilamente comiendo a esa cebra hasta que me sacie y luego tire el cadáver al mar.

Nía: entonces… (la pegaso aún seguía sonrojada y me miraba en verdad apenada y kireo aún se reía un poco por su aptitud) ¿vas a remar hasta alcanzarlos?

Sky: ¬_¬ tardaríamos una vida entera en alcanzarlos de ser así… no… (use las sombras para como antes, crear un par de alas en mi lomo) al igual que antes, pienso volar hasta alcanzarlos, será más rápido de esa forma.

Nía: rayos… (ok, me miro casi que formando un puchero) siempre me arruinas la emoción ¿Eh? Quería navegar alguna vez por bote.

Sky: ¬_¬ cuando no estemos apresurados, tendremos tiempo para jugar todo lo que quieras nía… pero eso será después ya que por ahora solo quiero deshacerme de mi dolor de cabeza.

En fin, despegue del suelo y me lance al aire volando en dirección a donde sentía que la pegaso estaba… tarde en verdad demasiado en alcanzarla, pero al menos antes que el sol se levantara tenia a la vista no menos de unos 10 enormes barcos los cuales navegaban con rumbo al norte.

Eran en verdad demasiados así que decidí cerrar un momento los ojos y me concentre un poco en la posición de la pegaso, cuando la tuve, me apresure en volar directo a un barco situado a la derecha del que iba en medio de la formación… y como esperaba, de solo aterrizar en este un montón de ponis me miraban horrorizados.

¿?: Its… Its Him! Someone Tell The Captain Nia And Protect To The Princess, The Other Be Ready To Fight! No Matter What, We Can't Let Him Pass! (¡E- Es El! ¡Que Alguien Le Diga A La Capitana Nía Y Protejan A Las Princesas, Los Ostros Prepárense Para Pelear! ¡No Importa Que, No Podemos Dejarle Pasar!)

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ maldición con su puto lenguaje… (mire a kireo el cual técnicamente se burlaba de mi) ¿Te importaría por favor castear el maldito hechizo de traducción? No creo poder hablar con nadie de esta forma.

Kireo: je… pues jodete y usa tu cuerno… para algo lo tienes.

Sky: ¬n¬ no tengo un maldito cuerno kireo.

Ah mierda, todos ellos comenzaron a atacarme con magia y aún más, algunos hasta llegaron a montarse en esas molestas armas que disparaban hasta flechas gigantes y el láser inmenso de la última vez, mire en verdad molesto a todos mientras fortalecí las sombras para que consumieran cada ataque… sinceramente no me aguante y deje correr libre mi aura haciendo que todos a mi alrededor dejaran de dispararme para comenzar a gritar en agonía y lo admito… me estaba encantando eso… estuve a punto de matarlos a todos cuando vi a nía mirarme en verdad decaída… tuve que suspirar para calmarme... le había prometido que no mataría a nadie después de todo, solo deje de emitir mi aura y todos cayeron al suelo respirando tremendamente agitados, fue eso lo que aproveche para crear alrededor de todos grilletes oscuros que los dejaron fijados al suelo y se suponía que tuviera el camino libre a la pegaso... pero las cosas al parecer no me iban a ser tan sencillas.

Una terrestre morada de melena larga pero atada por detrás de color morado un poco más oscuro, de ojos verdes bastante claros apareció por una de las puertas y esta al verme, en verdad lucia sorprendida, pero aun así sacudió su cabeza y aun si temblaba tomo la espada de su costado.

¿?: o- oh shit, this cant be good… Set Free To All My Men's Now Or I Will Be Obligated To Fight Sorrow! (O- Oh mierda, esto no puede ser bueno… ¡Libera A Todos Mis Hombres Sorrow O Me Vere Obligada A Pelear!

Ah genial… al parecer nadie hablaba mi idioma tampoco y por como parecía, esa terrestre no tenía intenciones de moverse del camino… nía estaba aún más nerviosa que antes, imagino que sabía bien que es lo que cruzaba mi cabeza en ese momento.

Solo camine a donde esta estaba y ella sin dudarlo intento cortarme con esa espada, intente dejar que las sombras me protegieran, pero la espada logro atravesarlas como si no estuvieran y solo por poco, pude bloquear el golpe de su espada con mis garras antes de empujarla y ella retrocedió.

Nía: sky por favor solo contrólate… créeme, no quieres herirla a ella tampoco.

Kireo: oh tal vez si… es un estorbo en tu camino skyler (kireo me sonrió como un perfecto sínico) y lo lógico en estos casos, es solo deshacerte de los estorbos.

Mierda… a veces tenía tantas ganas de solo hacerle caso a kireo… pero lo prometí y lo único que nunca haría era romper una promesa, intente de nuevo solo caminar dentro, pero la terrestre me lo volvió a impedir al intentar cortar mi cabeza, así que salte a un lado evadiendo y esta vez sí termine gruñéndole ya molesto.

Estaba en verdad por usar las sombras para atravesar sus patas y luego continuar… pero más molestias tenían que llegar, un montón de ponis quienes estaban bien jodidas comenzaron a salir de dentro del barco y estas al verme igual que la terrestre se sorprendieron, pero igual tomaron sus armas.

¿?: (una de hecho de color lavanda la cual al parecer era ciega fue la que avanzo frente a todos aun con su cuerpo cubierto en un montón de vendas) Sorrow Please, You Have To Stop This Now Or We Will Be In The Obligation To Take You Down! Put Down You Claws And We Can Talk, Please! (¡Sorrow por favor, tienes que detener esto ahora o nos veremos en la obligación de hacerte caer! ¡Baja tus garras y podemos hablar, Por favor!)

Maldita sea… por algún motivo mire a una de las que estaba entre el grupo, una pegaso de color cian con melena arcoíris y mi maldito dolor de cabeza solo hizo aumentar… admito que por el mismo dolor, fue que lleve una de mis patas a mi cabeza mientras gruñía.

¿?: amm twilight? (una terrestre naranja armada con una lanza fue la que miro a la poni esa de antes) i dont think than that will be a Good idea sugarcube… he's not taking it on the better way. (no creo que eso sea una buena idea terroncito… el no esta tomándola de la mejor manera)

Kireo: oh oye… (señalo con una pequeña sonrisa a la poni lavanda) ¿Qué esa no es una de las salvadoras de tu leyenda? Después de todo tiene también alas y cuerno.

Nía: umm… (ella se llevó un casco al mentón mirándola en verdad curiosa) pues es verdad, pero no suena como a las de la leyenda, ellas se supone que eran una toda blanca y la otra toda negra… 0.o pero ella es lavanda… ¿Será hija de alguna de ellas?

¿En verdad estos dos se iban a poner a tener una conversación tan casual en un momento como este?... mierda, si las cosas seguían así, en verdad esto iba a ser bastante difícil… mire también a la terrestre rosada y a la pegaso amarilla y de nuevo mi dolor de cabeza creció mientras más las miraba, y claramente ellas no estaban tomando tan bien el que gruñera por el mismo.

¿?: sorrow please calm down… (la pegaso cian me miro a un punto en que parecía preocupada, pero por como tomaba su arma, estaba aún más dispuesta a cortarme con ella) put off your claws. (sorrow por favor calmate… guarda tus garras.)

Sky: ¡Maldita Sea Que Mierda Están Estas Ponis Diciendo!

Por alguna razón todas ellas me miraron en verdad sorprendidas, pero eso ya no me importaba, quería ya llegar a donde esa pegaso estaba, preguntar directamente quien mierda era y largarme de allí, así que cargue de frente a la puerta y como esperaba la pegaso cian, la terrestre naranja y la terrestre rosada se interpusieron en mi camino.

La pegaso intento decapitarme así que me barrí bajo su espadazo para con mis cascos patearla lejos antes de levantarme saltando para evadir el golpe que estuvo por darme la terrestre naranja al agitar esa lanza horizontalmente y en el aire la terrestre rosa me lanzo algunos cristales rojos que estallaron frente a mi y de no haber usado mis cascos para protegerme, eso hubiera definitivamente estallado toda mi cara.

Sky: (La explosión de las mismas fue lo que me mando detrás alejándome de nuevo de la puerta y mire en verdad enojado a todas esas perras) ¡Quítense De En Medio! ¡No Tengo Ni El Tiempo Ni Las Ganas De Lidiar Con Todas Maldita Sea!

¿?: ¡Esperen Chicas!

Ah joder, al fin alguien a quien podía entender… la voz vino desde dentro de la puerta así que decidí solo quedarme quieto, las yeguas al poco abrieron paso y pude ver nada más y nada menos que a las salvadoras que nía quería conocer… una era una poni jodidamente alta de pelaje completamente blanco y una melena de variados colores y la otra aunque no era negra si era de un azul bastante oscuro y junto a ellas venia el mismo maldito dragón de la última vez.

Solo por curiosidad, mire un momento a nía y a la pegaso estaban que se le salían los ojos y estaba casi a punto de llorar de solo verlas.

Nía: son… son hermosas skyler.

Kireo: ¬_¬ tienes unos gustos bien jodidos si no vez el montón de vendas en todo su cuerpo… de hecho me sorprende demasiado que estén levantadas… al fin y al cabo, las vendas de las patas de la blanca están comenzando a manchase de sangre.

Nía: ¬.¬ pero aun así siguen siendo muy bonitas bastardo, 0u0 no me imagino lo hermosas que serían si no tuvieran las vendas en sus cuerpo

¿?: (la blanca aun si kireo tenía razón y estaba claramente herida de gravedad, me miro bastante seria y con su cuerno brillando un poco) declara tus intenciones sorrow al venir de esa forma aquí.

Nía: sky es tu oportunidad, ella parece conocer el elian, así que solo habla con ella y pregúntale… por favor.

Sky: tch… (mierda, aprete aún más mi cabeza antes de mirarla) demonios ¿Quién diablos es ese sorrow? pensé que era algún tipo de palabra que usaban en ese maldito idioma, pero al parecer es un nombre.

¿?: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Nía: es tu sobre nombre sky, así es como muchos te conocían.

Sky: ¿Ósea que todas estas ponis me conocen?

Nía: así es.

¿?: sorrow deja de desvariar y responde, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Sky: mierda… (la mire en verdad serio) no es contigo con quien quiero hablar así que desaparece… vengo por la pegaso celeste y la potra batponi.

¿?: (la azul avanzo abriendo sus vendadas alas mientras me miraba en verdad seria) no te dejaremos acercarte a ellas, no permitiremos que las vuelvas a herir sorrow.

Sky: (demonios… mi dolor de cabeza solo empeoraba mientras más miraba a esa dos, algo que me estaba ya en verdad matando ya que sentía como si me jalaran el cerebro y estuvieran desgarrándomelo) m- maldición… n- no vengo a herirlas, quiero… quiero saber quién demonios son y que fue lo que esa pegaso me hizo.

¿?: espera… ¿No sabes quienes son ellas?

¿?: p- princess? (la pegaso cian miro a esas dos en verdad curiosa) what are you saying? (¡Princesas…? ¿que estan diciendo?

¿?: oh, sorry rainbow… i almost forget that we are talking on elian, give me a minute. (oh, lo siento rainbow… casi había olvidado que estábamos hablando en elian, dame un minuto)

Sky: (vi el cuerno de la blanca brillar, y la vi lo más amenazante que mi dolor de cabeza me dejaba verla) in- intenta algo y te arranco la cabeza.

¿?: solo voy a lanzar un hechizo para que puedan entenderte sorrow, solo cálmate por favor.

El cuerno de la blanca comenzó a brillar y rodeo mi cuerpo, no le quite el ojo de encima ya que a la mínima señal de dolor la iba a matar… pero el hechizo se completó y como dijo, de solo escuchar cuchicheos sin sentido de las demás, comencé a de hecho entenderlas.

¿?: ¡Princesas Pero Que Hacen Aquí Afuera? (la terrestre morada miro a esas dos muerta de preocupación) ¡Regresen De Inmediato A Su Habitación!

¿?: tranquila nía… puedo mantenerme unos minutos… (la blanca me miro en verdad seria) al menos los suficientes para evitar que hieras a alguien más sorrow.

Sky: si no me atacan, entonces no pretendo hacerlo, como dije solo quiero saber quién rayos son la potra batponi y la pegaso celeste… y de paso quiero saber que rayos fue lo que me hizo.

¿?: guarda tus garras y hablaremos sorrow, de resto te consideraremos una amenaza y no dudaremos atacar.

Nía: sorrow, sé que lo detestas pero hazles caso… es tu mejor oportunidad que conseguir al menos un poco de confianza.

Sky: nía… no soy tan idiota…

Obviamente ya sabía que lo que me convenia, así que desaparecí las garras y aun las sombras que me rodeaban… todas se me quedaron mirando extrañadas.

¿?: amm… (la terrestre morada me miro bien extrañada) pero si yo estaba callada.

Nía: jiji… 0u0 al parecer se llama igual que yo sorrow… si me hablas a mi vas a confundirla a ella… (como sea nía se me adelanto y se paró frente a las alicornios antes de mirarme) 0u0 sky pregúntales sus nombres por favor.

Sky: agg… que pretendes ¿Nía?

Nía: nada, solo simple curiosidad.

Nía: TnT pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Sky: tch… como sea, (mire a las de alas y cuerno) ya desaparecí mis garras y desaparecí mi oscuridad… ¿Quién rayos son ustedes y donde están la pegaso y la potra batponi?

¿?: sorrow ¿En verdad no nos recuerdas?

Sky: (maldición, la pegaso cian esa cada vez que la miraba, en verdad más recuerdos fluían, pero como todos no eran mucho lo que me decían) no tengo idea de quién eres pegaso aun si es obvio que tú me conoces.

¿?: oh celestia… ¿Otra vez amnesia total?

¿?: aunque eso explicaría el por qué nos ataca, no responde el por qué el cambio.

Sky: ¡Maldita Sea Deje De Hablar Y Díganme De Una Vez Donde Están Esas Dos!

¿?: tranquilo sorrow… (la pegaso amarilla me miro un poco preocupada pero igual de asustada) ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Sky: me estoy en verdad cansando de esto… donde…

¿?: sorrow deja de comportarte como un bastardo ¿Quieres? (la voz la reconocí aun si era bastante diferente a lo que recordaba, pero una potra pegaso celeste de crin amarilla era la dueña y esta se paraba sobre la cabeza del dragón quien solo me miraba serio) si me buscabas aquí me tienes.

* * *

¬w¬ bueno, yo diria que tiene la peor suerte viruz.


	135. ¿Que es lo que siento?

Cap 135: ¿Que es lo que siento?

Sky: busco a una pegaso, no a una potra.

¿?: (la potra por alguna razón estaba casi por llorar cuando me miro y lo peor es que comencé a sentir de nuevo el dolor de la pegaso) so- sorrow… ¿En… en verdad no me reconoces? (la potra se bajó de la cabeza del dragón y para mi entera sorpresa cambio justo a la pegaso que buscaba) por… por favor sorrow re- respóndeme.

Dios, el verla fue en verdad peor de lo que había imaginado, de solo verla de esa forma, de ver sus lágrimas caer mientras me miraba, el sentir todo el dolor que esta guardaba de solo mirarme… esto me estaba en verdad destrozando… no solo era mi cabeza lo que ahora dolía, si no también mi pecho y fue a tal grado lo que me dolían que mis lagrimas simplemente comenzaron a salir.

Sky: p- por Dios… ¿Quién… quién eres pegaso? ¿Qué… qué fue lo que me hiciste antes como para que el solo verte sea suficiente para destrozarme?

¿?: mi… mi nombre es elis sorrow… por… por favor respóndeme… ¿Me recuerdas?

Elis… así que ese era su nombre… pensé en ello y fue automático, cada recuerdo que tenia de ella ahora tenía un nombre, mis labios se movían y cobraba sentido lo que estos decían… elis.

Sky: t- te recuerdo… pero… agg… (mierda de seguir así mi cabeza iba a estallar así que la mire ya en verdad desesperado) ¿Qué… que fue lo que me hiciste antes?

Elis: (elis me miro en verdad preocupada) ¿So- Sorrow? ¿que te pasa?

Sky: de- desde que me hiciste eso antes, mi cabeza simplemente no ha dejado de doler y cada segundo que las veo a todas, este solo aumenta… responde elis… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Elis: agg… (ella se abrazó mirándome en verdad dolida) solo repare nuestro vinculo sorrow… solo… solo quería saber si eras tú en verdad… desde… desde ese día yo… yo… (elis me miro y vi sus lágrimas salir, me tomo por sorpresa cuando se lanzó a mi… pero no fue a atacarme, sino más bien al igual que nía, esta me abrazo fuertemente) yo pensé que te había perdido sorrow… (me abrazo aún más fuerte mientras que sentía sus lágrimas empapar el pelaje de mi cuello y su voz estaba comenzando a fallarle) pe- pensé… pensé en verdad que te perdí para siempre… pensé que… pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo.

Sinceramente no sabía para nada que pensar ni que hacer en ese momento, esta pegaso solo había comenzado a llorar mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi… y no lograba entender que es lo que pasaba, no lograba captar que es lo que ella quería con esto.

Nía: vamos sky… (nía me sonrió un poco contenta) no seas así y solo devuelve su abrazo, esa pegaso te ama después de todo.

No lo sé… la mire y solo decidí hacerle caso a nía, use mis cascos para rodearla mientras esa pegaso solo lloraba sin poder parar mientras ambos estábamos abrazados, no comprendía bien el por qué hacíamos esto y mucho menos entendía las palabras de nía, pero de momento solo decidí permanecer así ya que de algo si me sirvió, por un momento todos mis dolores se opacaron mientras tenia a esa pegaso entre mis cascos… mientras… mientras que en verdad llegue a sentir algo muy raro en mi pecho, pero ciertamente era algo muy agradable.

Elis: (luego de mucho ella se separó solo un poco de mi pero sus lágrimas simplemente no paraban) ¿So- Sorrow que te paso? ¿Por qué estas de esta forma? ¿Por… porque nos olvidaste a todos?

Nía: aun no lo recuerdas ¿Cierto?

Sky: no nía… no lo recuerdo… y… ¿A qué te referías con tus anteriores palabras?

Nía: agg… (la pegaso soltó un largo suspiro mirándome de cascos cruzados) sky en verdad me estas preocupando… me refería a que tú eres la felicidad de esa pegaso… eres aquel quien es capaz de llenarla de dicha y felicidad con solo estar a su lado, esa poni está ligada a ti más que solo por un vínculo sobrenatural sky, tu ser está grabado tanto en el corazón como en el alma de esa pegaso.

Elis: (elis me soltó en verdad extrañada) ¿So- Sorrow que te… que te pasa? Nía… nía no ha dicho nada.

Sky: así que su felicidad ¿Eh?... (Dios, esto en verdad tenía que ser una broma, no pude hacer más que reír un poco por lo estúpido que sonaba… sea como sea, deje eso de lado) elis… no lo sé… sinceramente no sé del todo quién eres, no sé ni siquiera quien soy realmente, tú me llamas a mi sorrow, pero nía y kireo solo me llaman skyler… no tengo recuerdos más que solo imágenes dispersas que, solo desde que reparaste ese vínculo han comenzado a aparecer en mi mente una tras otra, pero ninguna tiene un real sentido.

Elis: snif… ya… ya veo… (elis uso sus manos para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas) a- ambos son tu nombre… tus padres te nombraron como skyler, pero luego de un incidente decidiste cambiar tu nombre a sorrow… (la pegaso me miro intentando sonreír) t- te diré como me pidas.

Sky: me es indiferente elis… para mí son solo una manera de llamar, no tienen un significado especial así que puedes llamarme como te sea más cómodo.

Elis: (por alguna razón más que tranquilizarle, esa respuesta solo la hizo alterar un poco más) so- sorrow… eso… eso no está bien, un nombre no es solo una forma de llamarte, es… es el quien eres, es lo que te define.

Sky: agg… (no pude más que suspirar mientras la miraba indiferente) no veo la importancia de ello… después de todo solo es algo que muy pronto será olvidado…

Elis: (elis me miro en verdad muy seria) yo… yo no lo olvidare sorrow… nunca podría olvidarme de ti.

Sky: lo siento, pero no lo creo de esa forma… después de todo aun yo opino que sería lo mejor para cualquiera.

Elis: ¿Por qué?

Sky: porque es claro lo que soy elis… (me lleve un casco a la cabeza mientras las memorias de esa pegaso venían) sinceramente no entiendo todo esto, no sé por qué rayos no me odias después de lo que les hice a ti y a esa potra batponi de antes hace solo unos pocos días… eso debió de haber sido suficiente para que solo quisieras mi cabeza como todos, pero en vez de eso, te tengo aquí mostrando una preocupación en la que no logro hallar falsedad alguna por alguien quien aún el mismo, piensa de si como nada más que un monstruo de la peor clase.

Elis: (Dios, la pegaso me miro en verdad aterrada, podía incluso sentir toda su ansiedad a través de este vínculo y termino hasta tragando hondo) di- dime esto sorrow… ¿L- Lo sientes? ¿T- Te arrepientes de habernos lastimado a ambas?

Sky: no lo sé… (esa fue una respuesta que no solo a elis hizo que me miraran impresionados) hay algo en mí que me dice que hice en verdad algo horrible y despiadado, pero aun sabiendo eso, hasta la fecha no puedo entender donde esta lo malo.

Elis: s- sorrow estabas cazando para devorar a rising, querías devorar a la potra que…

Sky: ¿Qué jure proteger? (eso agarro totalmente desprevenida a elis) lo recordé solo el día en que reparaste el vínculo… es solo ese juramento lo que me hace arrepentirme de casi devorarla elis, no es realmente porque sienta que hice algo a lo que ustedes llamarían malo, malvado o como quieran decirle… me temo que mi potri… … (sinceramente me detuve en ese momento… ¿solo por qué rayos la iba a llamar de esa manera? Mierda… esto era en verdad un enredo) tch… me temo que rising no sería la única a la que habría devorado cuando tenía hambre, y dudo mucho que sea la última.

¿?: sorrow… (la alicornio blanca me miro en verdad seria) respóndeme esto por favor… ¿Qué es lo bueno y que es lo malo para ti?

Sky: je… he allí el detalle unicornio alada blanca… no lo sé, no siento realmente que algo sea malo o bueno.

¿?: maldición, esto complica demasiado las cosas… (la poni esa me miro bastante seria) y mi nombre es celestia sorrow, soy una alicornio al igual que luna y twilight.

Elis: ¿Qué…? (elis me miro y en verdad pude sentir su aplastante preocupación) ¿Qué es lo que querías de nosotras sorrow? ¿Por qué nos buscabas a rising y a mi si en verdad no sientes nada?

Sky: por tres cosas… por que buscaba una manera para que el dolor de cabeza parara… segundo, aun si no lo siento como algo malo, debo disculparme con la pequeña por lo que hice… y… … y…

Nía: (sentí un casco en mi hombro y al mirar, nía me sonreía contenta) sky… solo haz la pregunta, lo necesitas.

Sky: agg… (me tuve que tomar un respiro antes de mirar a esa pegaso y no entendía por qué me sentía tan ansioso) porque… porque tenía que preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que pudiste ver en un bastardo como yo como para en verdad caer enamorada?

Elis: dime… ¿Sabes que es el amor?

Sky: n- no a ciencia cierta… nía me dijo que algo como el ser la felicidad de ese otro… el pasar a ser aquel quien es capaz de llenar de dicha y felicidad con solo estar al lado de ese ot...

No pude terminar de hablar cuando elis se acercó de repente y de nuevo junto sus labios con los míos… sinceramente no sé qué era esto… pero… pero me sentí muy raro cuando ella lo hizo.

Nía: jiji… 0u0 eso se llama beso sky.

Elis: (no pude reaccionar aun hasta después de que elis rompió nuestro beso mirándome a la vez que sonrojada, con sus lágrimas amenazando con salir) d- dime sorrow… ¿Q- Que sentiste cuando hice eso? ¿T- Te gusto? ¿Te sentiste feliz?

Sky: t- te dije q- que no… no sé qué es eso de… de felicidad… (oh Dios… ¿Por qué rayos me sentía tan apenado y tan extremadamente raro?) p- pero… pero s- si me… me gusto como se… se sintió.

Elis: dime, ¿Desearías tener otro de alguien más?

Sky: (mire al resto y simplemente reproduje la escena en mi cabeza… yyy mi respuesta solo fue una) ¬_¬ mataría sin dudar a quien fuera que lo intentara.

Elis: ¿Y… y que hay de mí? ¿Qui- Quisieras otro de mí?

Sky: (oh Dios… ¿Qué era lo que esta pegaso me estaba haciendo como para que me sintiera tan raro?) eso… eso…

Nía: ¬w¬ no te lo guardes sky.

Sky: agg… eso creo… si me gustaría otro de ti.

Elis: jiji… (elis se rio un poco mientras me sonrió muy contenta) eso es amor sorrow, ese deseo que tienes solo hacia mí es amor… (elis se sonrojo mucho) y… y no necesitas una razón en especial para sentirlo por alguien más sorrow… pero… pero si quieres una de mí, entonces me enamore de ti por el poni que eres, tu bondad, tu atención, tu cariño… me diste muchas cosas que siempre quise y nadie me daba, me diste muchas de las cosas que siempre necesite y nunca fui capaz de pedirlas… y todo esto lo hiciste por mí, y solo por mí.

Sky: en- entiendo.

Elis: (miro detrás de ella) rising, mi potra… ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Desde detrás del dragón la potra batponi salto… de solo verme, ella comenzó a temblar aterrada, pero como elis le pidió, la potra camino hasta estar a su lado y técnicamente busco meterse bajo el ala de elis.

Nía: dime sky… (la pegaso gris me miro nada lindo) ¿Te gusta ver como esa pequeña hace eso?

Elis: sorrow… dijiste que no sabes lo que es bueno o malo… dime esto… (Elis me miro en verdad muy seria) ¿Te gusta ver a rising de esta forma? ¿Te gusta que nuestra potra te tema tanto así?

Kireo: je… pues a mí sí que me encanta… agg… ¬u¬ el solo verla me hace el replantearme el asesinar a mis víctimas, es más satisfactorio el dejarlas vivir y poder ver este tipo de expresiones.

Miré a esa potrilla… en el momento en que lo hice, su miedo fue tal que ella se pegó desesperadamente a elis mientras no me quitaba su aterrada mirada… … no… no me gustaba el verla así… mi corazón se apretujaba y comenzaba a doler.

Sky: tch… (fui yo quien no pude mantenerle la mirada a la potra) con… con ella es diferente al resto de mis victimas elis… del resto tengo que admitir que si disfruto ver de su miedo, el verlas correr mientras rogaban por vivir en verdad me gusta… pero no de ella, no… no me gusta el miedo con el que me mira.

Elis: entonces tienes algo que decir sorrow… es el primer paso para poder obtener algo que apuesto que lo deseas aun si no lo sabes… el perdón.

Perdón… … esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza… y fueron el detonante de otro recuerdo, uno que me involucraba a mi frente a una piedra tallada repitiendo esto una y otra vez mientras lloraba desde el alma… pero ese recuerdo vino con un sentimiento de la más profunda ira y odio que hicieron que aun elis y rising retrocedieran cuando mi oscuridad interior comenzó a emanar por sí misma.

Sky: (no pude más que mirar mi casco y luego a las sombras mientras esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza) perdón ¿Eh?

Elis: ¿So- Sorrow?

Sky: agg… (al ver a elis mirarme de esa forma tan preocupada y al escuchar a rising aun dar un chillido mientras lloraba aterrada, suspire e intente volver a encerrar esa oscuridad, pero no parecía obedecerme) lo siento elis… y en verdad lamento lo que te hice rising.

Elis: so- sorrow guarda esa oscuridad por favor, estas poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Sky: no está afuera por que quiera, solo reacciono a otro recuerdo supongo.

Elis: ¿Puedo… puedo saber que recuerdo es?

Nía: sky… (estaba por hablar cuando ella me llamo y voltee a mirar a la pegaso quien me miraba terriblemente seria) es momento que tomes una decisión y no es pequeña sky… esta pegaso te ama, esta pegaso necesita de ti como nada en su vida y sé que no te lo parecerá, pero esa pregunta más que curiosidad, es solo que ella intenta tener un voto de confianza de tu parte… ahora te lo pregunto sky… ¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿La amas realmente? ¿La quieres a tu lado tal como en el pasado la tenías? Porque, de ser así, entonces respóndele sinceramente, no un no lo sé… no una evasiva… créeme, el que le mientas solo la va a herir mucho más de lo que crees.

Sky: (de acuerdo, mire un poco molesto a la pegaso que me acompañaba a todos lados) ¿Por qué haces estas cosas nía? ¿Por qué siempre estás dándome este tipo de concejos y advertencias? ¿Solo por qué rayos te empeñas tanto en que busque eso a que llamas felicidad tan desesperadamente?

Nía: (la pegaso al momento no me respondió, pero luego me sonrió en verdad decaída) porque una vez por causa mía te la robaron sky y por ello sufriste demasiado… sinceramente no quiero verte de esa forma nunca más, quiero que puedas ser de nuevo feliz y sé que con esa pegaso lo puedes ser, sé que con esa pegaso podrás de nuevo volver a sonreír sinceramente y de nuevo tendrás una vida con deseos de vivirla… por eso te lo ruego sky… decide sabiamente tu respuesta para ella.

Elis: ¿So- sorrow? ¿Q- Qué te sucede?

Lo pensé bastante bien… nía siempre me daba este tipo de consejos y algunas veces si llegaba a lamentarme de ignorarla, mire a elis quien me miraba rogando con solo su mirada una respuesta de mi… luego mire a la potrilla bajo su ala quien no paraba de temblar aterrada al verme técnicamente pelear conmigo mismo… y tome una decisión… no sabía a qué me llevaría esta, pero la vi como mi mejor opción si me basaba en los sentires recientes.

Sky: agg… solo hablaba con una de mis acompañantes elis… su nombre también es nía al igual que la terrestre creo.

Elis: espera ¿Nía? O_O ¿E- Esa pegaso gris que fue tu amante?

Ok… eso me hizo mirar en verdad serio a esa pegaso y ella solo me sonrió mientras acariciaba uno de sus cascos con el otro.

Sky: agg… (sea como sea lo deje pasar de momento) si… es una pegaso gris quien también responde por ese nombre… y para tu pregunta anterior elis… solo es un recuerdo de mí mismo metido en una cueva y llorando frente a una roca tallada mientras rogaba perdón una y otra vez… no sé por qué este recuerdo vino cargado con un profundo odio e ira… (mire la oscuridad aun a mi alrededor la cual parecía bastante intranquila) supongo que ella reacciono a estos sentimientos y por ello, no entra de nuevo.

Elis: (la pegaso me sonrió en verdad contenta) gracias por contármelo sorrow.

Nía: también te lo agradezco sky… 0u0 gracias por darte esta oportunidad.

Sky: agg… (mire a la potrilla bajo el ala de elis) tu… tu nombre es rising ¿Cierto? (ella al hablarle en verdad se estremeció, pero de igual modo asintió) en verdad te debo una disculpa rising… prometí el protegerte y fui yo quien con sus propios cascos te hirió y casi termina con tu vida.

Rising: ¿Por… por qué? … snif (las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la potrilla) ¿Por qué me hiciste eso sorrow? ¿Por qué nos perseguiste a las chicas y a mi hasta que nos alcanzaste y… y casi me devoras aun viva? snif ¿P- Por qué te reías con… con cada mordida que me dabas?

Sky: no tengo una excusa que pueda valerte rising… hace unos meses cuando ustedes me encontraron, reciente tenía unos días de haber despertado y por ello estaba en algún tipo de… frenesí supongo… comía de cada cosa que encontraba, vegetales, animales espectros e incluso ponis y simplemente no lograba saciarme, pero de entre todo lo que había probado, la sangre y la carne de los ponis era lo que más me había ayudado a sentirme mejor, así que cuando las vi a ti y a las otras potras, mi hambre fue lo que me hizo ir tras ustedes hasta que las alcance, ¿el por qué reía…? … bueno, ¬_¬ es que lamentablemente termine siendo un maldito monstruo que se goza del dolor de sus víctimas o algo así… -.- aunque debe de tener su explicación, me temo que de momento soy incapaz de darte una ya que no tengo una idea… es por ello mi po… tch es por ello rising que no puedo darte una respuesta que satisfaga tu necesidad de una.

Elis: so- sorrow… (elis desvió su vista para no mirarme, pero note un poco de dolor en la pegaso) p- por favor, no sigas llamándote a ti mismo monstruo… no… no e…

Sky: lo soy elis… (la pegaso aun así no quiso mirarme) me guste o no eso es lo que soy… al menos lo es ahora… (me lleve un casco a mi cabeza cuando una imagen de un poni gris claro mirando aterrado al monstruo que era ahora en un espejo llego a mi mente) antes sé que no lo parecía, pero lamentablemente ya no es el antes… y no lo digo solo por mi físico elis, sino mi manera de pensar, no hay que ser un adivino para saber que es la de uno… puedes preguntarle a todas las ponis aquí presentes y lo más seguro es que todas te den la misma respuesta… siento en verdad que estés enamorada de un poni que cayó en la más profunda oscuridad y se haya vuelto uno de los peores males que ha golpeado la tierra elis.

Nadie de los presentes dijo una sola palabra… más que solo un poni el cual de escucharme solo moría de risa.

Kireo: ¡Jajaja Te Lo Dije Perra Alada! ¡Nunca Eh Tenido La Necesidad De Hacer Nada Ya Que Este Bastardo Siempre Ha Sido Atraído Por La Oscuridad!

Nía: ¡PUEDES CERRAR EL PICO MALDITA SABANDIJA?

Sky: agg en…

No pude terminar de hablar cuando de hecho la pegaso cian de melena arcoíris avanzo y me dio un tremendo golpetazo en la cara que me mando al suelo… me levante gruñéndole y esta vez ni dude en sacar las garras y me lance a ella… pero extrañamente, ella no se movió y por alguna razón mis garras se detuvieron a un centímetro de cortar su rostro… no porque alguien más me allá detenido, es simplemente que me sentí en verdad raro al intentar atacarla… lo pensé y era algo parecido a lo que me pasaba con rising… algo me decía que no estaba bien lastimarla de esa forma.

¿?: (sea como sea, esa pegaso solo me sonrió al ver mi garras en su rostro y el que estas no la cortaran) allí tienes tu prueba sorrow… no eres un monstruo como tú lo piensas, tienes una porquería de manera de pensar y apuesto a que esa amnesia te está haciendo enloquecer, pero aun si te golpee, aun si te lastime… no veo que ese casco tuyo termine lo que en un principio quería hacer.

Sky: tch… (di un molesto chasquido mientras retiraba mi casco y volvía a guardar las garras) ¿Cuál es tu nombre pegaso?

¿?: rainbow dash… ese es mi nombre, soy portadora del elemento de la lealtad y una de los ponis a las que ayudaste a rescatar antes de tu muerte hace unos meses.

Sky: bien… (guardé las garras… ¬_¬ pero ni de chiste me quedaba con el golpetazo, así que aun si esa poni estaba herida, igual se lo devolví mandándola al suelo) y ahora estamos iguales rainbow dash.

Rainbow: auch TnT pero tenme piedad que aun ando en recuperación.

Sky: ¬_¬ y yo estoy igual tarada, aun si aminoro bastante no significa que mi cabeza no me duela… en fin… mencionaste algo rainbow que me llamo bastante la atención, ¿A qué te refieres con antes de tu muerte? Nía o kireo también mencionaron algo por el estilo.

Rainbow: uff… 0.o nadie me manda de boca floja supongo… (rainbow me miro en verdad seria) sorrow siento decirlo de este modo… pero estoy mil porciento segura de que hace unos meses tu moriste, agg… (rainbow suspiro en verdad decaída) yo misma fui una de las que recupero tu cadáver y te enterraron luego de una lucha que no salió bien.

Sky: -_- diablos, mientras más escucho simplemente más perdido me siento… si se supone que morí… entonces ¿Por estoy ante ustedes ahora? (mire a mis acompañantes) ¿Acaso soy un fantasma o algo así?

Kireo: ¬_¬ que fantasma tan hecho de materia que resultaste ¿Eh?

Sky: ¬_¬ de acuerdo bastardo, era una pregunta estúpida ya lo capté… como sea, ¿Fue mi supuesta muerte lo que provocó mi amnesia?

Nía: debo de suponerlo… y no fue supuesta, de hecho lo hiciste, estuviste una temporada muerto… aun yo desconozco la causa de que de nuevo vuelvas a caminar, pero es un hecho tu muerte… y lo más probable es que sea también la causa de tu amnesia.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ ¿Sabes que en estos momentos te ves como un completo loco hablando contigo mismo?

Sky: -_- y me vale un bledo el que me vea como tal, ¬_¬ no es fácil ignorar a un bastardo igual a ti que se la pasa restregándote en cara tus cagadas y a una pegaso que se la pasa intentando que persigas algo que no logras entender del todo que es.

Rainbow: 0.o eso… eso es bastante preocupante compañero.

Sky: en fin… (concentre de nuevo las sombras y cree de nuevo un par de alas en mi lomo) ya hice lo que quería aquí así que…

Elis: ¡Sorrow Espera!

Sky: (me detuve un momento a mirarla) ¿Dime?

Elis: por… por favor… (elis me miro y pude sentir su enorme ansiedad mientras me miraba y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir) quédate conmigo.

Sky: agg… me gustaría elis… pero no puedo hacerlo... (la mire y sinceramente sentí una gran tristeza) hay demasiado de mí que desconozco y quiero buscar el que es todo esto… quiero saber quién diablos soy realmente y para ello necesito mis recuerdos.

Elis: pa- para eso no necesitas tus recuerdos sorrow… puedes… puedes simplemente ser quien quieras ser… puedes… snif… (elis no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas y estas comenzaron a salir) pu- puedes solo volver a ser mi sorrow… puedes solo volver con nosotros y… y de alguna manera ya arreglaremos todo esto… algo… algo podremos hacer con tu nueva dieta y todo lo demás.

Sky: (aun nía a mi lado me miro bastante triste… pero en verdad no podía hacer eso) elis… me gustaría… créeme que en verdad me gustaría hacerlo, el estar contigo así hubiera sido por solo una hora cuando mucho, me ha hecho sentir de maneras que ni todos estos meses los puedo comparar… pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso… no puedo solo quedarme a tu lado de momento… (mire mi casco y un recuerdo de este completamente ensangrentado mientras frente a mi había una yegua con sus intestinos fuera apareció) he cometido innumerables pecados a lo largo de mi vida elis, je… (la mire y admito que le di una sonrisa no tan linda) tengo recuerdos de incluso haber asesinado a poblados enteros mientras de hecho disfrutaba del hacerlo, así como también tengo recuerdos de una época en la que solo vivía una vida sin preocupaciones algunas… no es solo mi dieta mi problema elis, estoy intentando tomar una decisión, un camino el cual seguir… ¿Ser el monstruo que aun yo admito que soy? ¿O ser de nuevo un poni? lo cual es algo que aun yo no pienso posible… tengo la intención de buscar mis recuerdos para poder llegar a una respuesta… es por eso que debo de irme elis.

Elis: sorrow… al… snif… al menos… que- quédate por hoy… por… por favor.

Maldición… ¿Por qué tenía que ser esto tan difícil? En verdad el solo mirar a elis llorar, el sentir su dolor me era simplemente inaguantable.

Nía: solo hazlo sorrow… (mire a la pegaso a mi lado) sé que quieres tu respuesta… pero esta puede esperar un poco más, esa pegaso no creo que pueda hacerlo… 0u0 y algo me dice que tú tampoco.

Sky: agg… -_- diablos nía cierra el pico… (mire a las alicornios ya que según eran princesas) ¿está bien para ustedes que me quede al menos un día?

Elis: (miro a ambas de las alicornios) p- por favor… solo… solo por hoy.

Tia: (absolutamente cada mirada se posó en celestia y ella solo suspiro tapando su cabeza) agg… ¬n¬ ¿última vez que te alimentaste?

Sky: ¬_¬ antes de venir, de una cebra la cual escapaba en bote y uso a esas cosas, 0.o los espectros si mal no recuerdo… para comprarse tiempo de escapar cuando me miro… ¬_¬ su cuerpo lo lance al mar después que termine.

Tia: agg… (la alicornio suspiro tapando su rostro antes de ver a elis bastante seria) está bien elis… solo por hoy dejare que él se quede… (en ese momento desvanecí las alas y ella miro a la terrestre morada) nía desocupa una habitación y dáselas a elis y a sorrow, (luego miro a una unicornio marrón) heal por hoy cuida de rising por favor… (ella solo asintió) el resto pueden regresar a sus habitaciones, es bastante tarde y en unas pocas horas voy a levantar el sol.

Nía: O_O guau guau ¿Dijo levantar el sol? (la pegaso me miro en verdad muriendo de la emoción) ¡Sky dijo levantar el sol! ¡La leyenda era cierta sky ella una de las salvadoras! 0w0 ¡Pregúntale a su hermana si ella levanta la luna porfa porfa!

Sky: agg ¬_¬ bien bien ya lo hago… -.- princesa luna, una yegüita mega emocionada por aquí pregunta si realmente usted es capaz de mover la luna.

Luna: 0.o ¿Te refieres a tu amiga nía? (asentí aun mirándola) bueno… si, así como mi hermana tiene el control sobre el sol, yo lo tengo sobre la luna.

Nía: oh Dios ¡Esto es genial sky son ellas! (la pegaso de hecho se puso a dar saltitos de la emoción) ¡en verdad son ellas y la leyenda al final si era cierta! (nía voló hasta estar frente a ambas de nuevo mirándolas a detalle) 0u0 ¡Sky salúdalas de mi parte por favor!

Kireo: ¬w¬ si, y mándalas a la mierda de mi parte también por favor.

Sky: ¬_¬ joder con ustedes dos… ¿Qué no tienen una forma para que los demás los puedan ver o algo así?

Nía: (me miro un poco triste) me temo que no es posible sky, solo tú eres el único capaz de vernos, escucharnos y hasta sentirnos.

Sky: agg… bueno bueno… celestia, luna, nía les manda saludos… ¬_¬ mientras que kireo las manda a la…

Nía: ¬_¬ no vas sinceramente a terminar eso ¿Verdad?

Sky: -_- mierda… (algunos pocos rieron mientras que ambas alicornios me miraron con una ceja levantada) su manera de demostrar sus lindos sentimientos supongo.

Luna: ¬_¬ ¿Nos están escuchando en estos momentos? (le asentí a la azulada alicornio) bueno, un placer nía... y el otro se puede ir al demonio él.

Tia: ¬u¬ no sé qué es peor, el que te insulte un fantasma o algo así, o el que tu luna le respondas… en fin… un placer a ambos… y si me disculpan… (O_O ok, de la boca de esa loca princesa comenzó a arrastrarse un pequeño hilo de sangre mientras ella aun sonreía) debo de retirarme a descansar por al menos unos días más.

Nía: ¡Princesa Le Dije Que No Se Sobre Esforzar Mil Rayos! (la terrestre morada miro a el montón de guardias) ¡Que Alguien Las Lleve A La Enfermería Ahora Y Heal Te Las Encargo, Que Yo Cuido De Momento A Rising!

Un montón de guardias corrieron a buscar unas camas con ruedas en las cuales acostaron a ambas princesas y luego, estos bajaron casi que volando las escaleras con ambas de las princesas, intentaron llevar al dragón pero este a pesar que estaba notablemente herido, solo se rio y rechazo su ayuda bajando por sí mismo.

Por otra parte, elis hablo un momento con rising y la potra fue con la terrestre llamada nía mientras que ella camino hasta donde estaba yo tomándome de un casco y me arrastro dentro con ella dentro del barco, 0.o realmente era bastante grande lo admito, ya que nos tomo un rato el llegar hasta donde elis me quiso llevar el cual era un camarote apartado con solo una cama dentro.

Ambos entramos y admito que me quede un poco sorprendido viendo todas las cosas de dentro, y mientras yo hacía eso, elis se había sentado en la cama mirándome.

Nía: 0u0 vamos sky, deja de mirar a todos lados y ve con ella.

Suspiré antes de caminar a la cama y sentarme a un lado de la pegaso... cuando lo hice ella se recostó en mi pecho sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos sonriendo.

Elis: en verdad te extrañe mucho sorrow… snif… (me miro un momento llorando) po- por favor… no te vuelvas a ir de esa forma.

Sky: lo siento elis… (el tener a esa pegaso recostada a mi pecho, por alguna razón hacía que algo dentro de mi creciera… y siendo sincero… se sentía muy bien, así que no queriendo que este se fuera la abrace) y creo… creo que también me hiciste falta elis… después de todo solo tú has hecho que me sienta tan… tan… raro… pero muy bien.

Elis: jiji… (ella se rio un poco frotando su cabeza con mi pecho) bastaba sentir bien sorrow.

Nía: dilo… (la pegaso aun volando se cruzo de cascos y me dio esa cierta sonrisita) ¬w¬ sabes que quieres hacerlo, así que dilo.

Sky: (Dios, en verdad pude verme en un espejo y a pesar del pelaje negro azabache, pude verme claramente colorado) t- te… te amo elis.

Mis palabras al parecer habían tomado por sorpresa a elis, quien de hecho paro de frotar su cabeza en mi pecho para mirarme… eso fue solo un momento antes que esta me sonriera y pudiera sentir como a través de lazo ella se sentía muy contenta, solo un segundo después ella volvió a besarme antes de acostarse y mirarme sonriendo.

Elis: ¿A- Aun recuerdas que hacer?

Nía: O_O oh oh… nosotros aquí estamos de más así que adiosito.

Kiero: ¬w¬ oh esto no me lo…

Nía: (literalmente agarro del cogote a kireo) ¬_¬ te vienes conmigo maldito bastardo.

Y así ambos desaparecieron mientras mire a la pegaso quien estaba recostada de una forma muy… particular… … agg, -_- por favor, era macho al fin y al cabo y en verdad sentía algo bastante único por esa pegaso, así que ella me invito y yo no la pensé demasiado… me acosté sobre ella y esta vez fue yo quien la beso.

Elis: (ella solo se separo un momento antes de sonreírme) en verdad te amo sorrow… por… por esta noche… por favor, hazme… hazme tuya de nuevo.

Y así lo hice.

* * *

0w0 Hiiiiii! -u- que tal todos mis queridos televidentes ¡Digo lectores! ¬.¬ ghost, que estas en una pagina de puras letras viejo, xD a lo mucho tus queridos lectores serian de hecho tus queridos pcviendentes o compuvidentes... ... ... 0.0 ya pendejadas a parte.

°u° ese fue el cap de hoy... bueno, digo yo que es posibles que muchos hallan estado esperando ver esto, el reencuentro oficial... xD ya que no es el primero... de elis y sorrow luego de su 'muerte...' 0.o creo que es un poco obvio que no soy realmente muy bueno con esto del romance, pero en mi opinion no quedo tan mal... 0u0 sea como sea espero que les haya gustado y haya satisfecho sus ansias de ver algo mas de Sorrow x Elis... xD y despues se quejan de que su autor no los complace... ¿vieron que si lo hace?

jajaja... viruz, xD creo que ya caiste a que me referia cuando antes te dije que definieras... 'empalar'... ¬w¬ por que ciertamente elis fue 'empalada' en este cap... xD veremos si era el tipo que esperabas.

ah y una cosa mas... ¬.¬ lo vuelvo a repetir por si acaso, no meti clop, lemon o como le quieran decir por que no quiero que la historia tenga que colocarla como clasificacion M... TnT asi que tenganme piedad que creanme que aun yo tenia ganas de meterle clop a esta vaina, pero hay que saber controlarse.


	136. Definitivamente malas ideas

Cap 136: ¬_¬ definitivamente malas ideas.

Cuando me desperté, lo hice porque oí una pequeña risita y cuando me di cuenta, nía estaba acariciando a elis y aun si ella estaba dormida, pude notar el pelaje de su lomo de punta… 0.o pero aun así esa pegaso no despertaba.

Sky: vamos nía, deja de jugar con elis.

Nía: O_O o- oh rayos ¿T- Te desperté?

Sky: (por alguna razón la pegaso estaba más que nerviosa, pero decidí solo ignorarlo) agg… en parte, pero no te preocupes por eso.

Nía: ah bueno… como sea entonces… 0u0 buenos días sky.

Sky: 0.o ¿Por qué tanto ánimo de repente?

Nía: 0w0 por nada en especial.

Sky: ¬_¬ sabes que no convences a nadie con esa sonrisita ¿verdad?

Kireo: ¬_¬ únete al club de la incógnita tarado, porque lleva así aun desde que yo desperté.

Sky: ¬.¬ ya nía, suéltalo de una vez, ¿Cuál es la emoción?

Elis: ag… s- sorrow aún es muy temprano como para que te pongas a pelear con ella… (elis de hecho se me acurruco aún más al pecho bostezando) agg… estoy segura que podrías esperarte unas 5 horitas más.

Sky: ¬_¬ en verdad que eres bastante perezosa ¿No es verdad?

Elis: (abrió sus ojos para mirarme un poco molesta) ¿Y de quien crees que se me pego?

Sky; 0.o espera… ¿Fue de mí? Pero si yo más bien hace meses que a lo mucho dormiré si acaso unas 4 horas a lo mucho… ¬_¬ más bien me sorprende que no me haya despertado antes.

Elis: -.- bueno, ya que más da… (elis se levantó ayudada por mí y de nuevo me dio un pequeño beso bastante sonrojada, pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro) gracias por quedarte sorrow.

Sky: agg… no fue nada elis… supongo que te lo debía… 0u0 y además disfrute en verdad mucho nuestra noche.

Elis: (me abrazo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho) igual yo sorrow… snif… (pude sentir como sus lágrimas mojaron mi pelaje) ¿De… de verdad te tienes que ir sorrow? ¿No… no puedo acompañarte?

Sky: no elis… (tuve una verdadera necesidad de abrazarla) es… es mejor que te quedes aquí con tus amigos… no sé hasta donde me va a llevar la búsqueda de mis recuerdos… y prefiero no arriesgarte, prefiero que te quedes aquí donde sé que estarás segura.

Elis: sorrow no soy una yegua indefensa… se bien como defenderme de lo que sea al igual que tú.

Sky: pero… pero no sabes defenderte de mí… eso es a lo que temo elis… (eso hizo que ella se separara mirándome preocupada) elis… en verdad no sé a dónde me llevara todo esto, tengo muchos recuerdos dispersos que no son nada agradables y no quiero arriesgarme a volverme loco y herirte, no quiero volver a lastimar a la única que me hace sentir como un poni de nuevo… antes de que reparas nuestro vinculo, no era capaz de sentir nada elis, era solo un ser al que no le importaba nada y no era capaz de sentir nada más que ira, odio y placer solo al oír las suplicas de aquellos a quienes asesinaba… (la mire sintiéndome dolido) tu eres la única que me ha hecho sentir algo más que eso, eres la única a quien he sentido una verdadera necesidad por hacerla sonreír en vez de gritar y llorar… y… y no quiero arriesgar lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme para volver a ser un poni.

Elis: snif… s- sorrow… ¿En verdad ya no sientes nada?

Sky: más que no sentir… es como si hubiera olvidado el cómo diferenciar el que es lo que siento… (me sonroje un poco por lo estúpido que sonaba ahora en mi cabeza) es… es por eso que dije que sentía algo raro pero agradable antes… no… no sabía que a eso es a lo que se le conocía como amor antes de tenerte conmigo.

Elis: e- entonces… (elis sonrió un poco limpiando sus ojos) entonces tienes en verdad un largo camino de aquí en adelante, pe- pero… ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? Hay… hay algunas cosas más que quiero enseñarte… sé que eso hará que quieras mucho más volver a mí porque no planeo dejarte ir tan fácilmente sorrow.

Sky: (bueno, solo pude sonreírle un poco contento) no hay prisa supongo… ¬_¬ siempre y cuando a celestia no le siga incomodando que yo esté aquí… no hay que tener un casco de frente para saber que no le cayó bien el que me quedara.

Elis: jiji… 0u0 no exactamente, es solo que ella estaba preocupada por lo que podrías hacer, 0.o es que en verdad has estado siendo muy aterrador en comparación a como eras hace unos meses… y demás, está el hecho de que devoraste no solo a rising, si no a civiles inocentes los cuales ella tiene el deber de proteger como princesa que es… ella solo no está segura de cómo proceder ya que también eres un amigo muy importante para ella.

Sky: ¬_¬ va a sonar estúpido… ¿Pero a que te refieres como a un amigo?

Elis: oh bueno… a otro poni o cualquier ser del que te llegas a preocupar… 0,o sabes que es la preocupación ¿Verdad?

Sky: ¬_¬ la conocí muy recientemente, así que si… … (lo pensé un poco y no me quedo más que suspirar) agg… -_- aparte de rising, no me llega a la cabeza nadie más que pueda hacer que realmente sienta preocupación por ellos… -.- ni siquiera la pegaso cian de antes lograr llegar a esa categoría aun si antes no quise cortarla.

Elis: bueno ya el que no hubieras querido cortarla es un avance supongo.

Nía: ¬w¬ muchísimo más de lo que ella piensa de hecho.

Sky: ¬_¬ cállate nía.

Elis: umm… (la pegaso me miro un poco molesta) sorrow… ¿no hay alguna manera de que pueda ver a esos dos que dices que te acompañan?

Sky: 0-o no tengo la más remota idea.

Kireo: (bueno, tanto nía como yo vimos a mi alter demoniaco mientras el flotaba de lo más tranquilo en el aire) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué las miradas?

Sky: ¬_¬ porque si alguno de nosotros sabe si es posible, ese serias tú.

Kireo: -_- ¿y acaso crees que me importa si ella es capaz de vernos?

Sky: no te importa en lo más mínimo… ¬_¬ eso me consta, pero sea como sea, no te mataría al menos decirme si es posible.

Kireo: ¬_¬ eso hasta tu deberías de saber tarado, esa pegaso está conectada a tu alma así como nosotros, así que es obvio que ella también puede ser capaz de vernos si haces las cosas adecuadas.

Nía: aah un puente de almas… 0.o el alma de elis ya está unida a la tuya así que sería solo que establecieras una conexión de preferencia temporal entre ella y nosotros, eso debería de ser suficiente.

Sky: agg… -_- ¿Sabes el proceso que es hacer tal cosa?

Ok al parecer era de mujeres - ¡Sorrow/Skyler deja la pereza y hazlo!

¿Qué decir? Solo suspire y me concentre en ambos vínculos, necesitaba en verdad mi cuerno para hacer mucho más fácil el proceso, pero no significaba que sin el no pudiera usar mi magia… solo la forcé a donde antes estaba mi cuerno logrando que del pedazo arrancado que tenía en la cabeza, una aura rojo sangre se formara… ella fue la que lo pidió, así que le hice un pequeño corte rápido a elis el uno de sus cascos y luego tanto a nía como a kireo, use la energía vital en su sangre para establecer dicho puente entre todos.

Fue un proceso algo largo ya que no tenía tanta experiencia haciéndolo en esas circunstancias, pero lo logré y lo supe porque elis miro bien sorprendida tanto a kireo como a nía.

Elis: O_O g- guao… sorrow ella es la pegaso de tu sueño sin duda alguna… 0.o y el otro es chapadito a ti, ¿Pueden oírme?

Nía: °u° fuerte y claro como siempre… agg… (la pegaso entristeció un poco acariciando uno de sus cascos) la pregunta es si tú nos escuchas elis… eso es lo que nunca nadie ha podido hacer.

Elis: 0u0 pues si puedo… en un placer conocerlos a ambos al fin de vistas y no solo de nombres.

Kireo: tch… maldito bastardo, pregunta antes de hacer mierdas, que no tengo el mínimo interés en charlar con tu pe…

Sky: termina eso… y no va ser un casco cortado de lo que te vas a tener que preocupar kireo.

Kireo: con tu perra bastardo de mierda.

Elis: (Estaba en verdad por aplastarlo, pero elis de hecho me detuvo) ¬_¬ ya déjalo sorrow… créeme que me han dicho muuuchas cosas peores.

Sky: tch… agradece hijo de perra… (solo en ese momento es que le deje al bastardo de mierda el mirar las sombras que ya lo tenían rodeando y apunto de volverlo un trapo sangriento) porque yo no hablo por hablar al igual que tú.

Kireo: ¬_¬ guao que miedo, iba a matarme… ya quisieras que fuera tan siquiera posible.

Sky: no… (ahora si que le sonreí hasta contento y un poco emocionado) y eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer divertido el despedazarte una y otra vez.

Nía: 0w0 ¡Apoyo La Idea De Darle Una Buena Al Bastardo!

Kireo: ¬_¬ no es contigo perra alada.

Nía: ¬.¬ decías que no tengo más que parasito o porquería, pero tú no tienes otra que no sea perra.

Elis: -_- ¿Son así todo el tiempo?

Sky: ¬_¬ cada… maldito… día.

Elis: ¬n¬ te compadezco.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ en fin, no creo que me hicieran establecer el puente solo para decir hola ¿O sí?

Elis: nop, de hecho quería agradecerle a nía… (elis le dio de hecho una sonrisa tan linda que de solo verla me sonroje) gracias por cuidar de sorrow nía… tengo entendido que siempre intentas darle buenos concejos ¿Verdad?

Nía: agg… no es nada elis… y si… siempre intento en lo posible que me escuche y no haga más cosas de las que luego va a arrepentirse.

Elis: ¿Por qué solo sorrow puede verlos a ustedes dos?

Nía: eso… (por alguna razón la pegaso comenzó a dudar) eso es… seria…

Kireo: je… (aun acostado mientras flotaba, este le respondió a elis sin siquiera abrir los ojos) yo porque nunca he existido como tal más que en la cabeza de este bastardo… y ella por que murió hace más de lo que podrías imaginar y como una contra medida, enlazaron su alma a la de él.

Sky: contramedida de que kireo.

Kireo: ¬_¬ ¿Qué no es obvio? De mi tarado, la metieron en tu cabeza para intentar librarte de mí influencia.

Nía: agg… (cuando tanto la mirada de elis y la mía se posaron sobre ella, ella no hizo más que solo suspirar sin dejar de acariciar su casco) tiene razón.

Elis: ¿pero por qué? No creo que sorrow se dejara influenciar por el realmente, así que no veo la necesidad de hacer algo así.

Sky: tch… m- mierda (más recuerdos dispersos se dispararon y mi dolor de cabeza volvió, esta vez fue tal que hasta elis me miro preocupado) m- más recuerdos… ti- tienen que ver con las… tch… las matanzas ¿Cierto?

Nía: así es sky, tiene que ver con ello.

Elis: nía… creo… creo que tengo que disculparme contigo.

Nía: (ok hasta yo mire en verdad extrañado a elis) ¿Disculparte conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Elis: es… es que tu antes eras la pareja de sorrow ¿Cierto?

Nía: bien… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso elis? Antes también lo mencionaste, pero dudo que fuera por que sk… amm s- sorrow te lo contara.

Sky: ¬_¬ puedes seguirme llamando sky si quieres nía, realmente entiendo que es conmigo sea como sea que me llamen.

Elis: agg… (elis de hecho miro un poco decaída a nía) mejor le llamamos skyler de momento ¿Bien? El caso es que en uno de nuestros pequeños secuestros por una secta de ponis llamados los renacidos, terminamos en lo que se conoce como el norte helado y allí encontramos la cabaña donde antes vivían tú, él y los padres de skyler… allí fue la primera vez que te vi junto a él en un cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Nía: tch… ¬_¬ ¿Esa maldita secta aún está dando problemas? Son en verdad unas cucarachas ¿Eh? En fin… (claramente ella comenzó a pensar en ello) no sabría decirte elis, no recuerdo haber vivido nunca en ese sitio que mencionas, el norte helado.

Elis: oh es que antes no era un lugar lleno de hielo por doquier, era más una cabaña apartada de un pueblo y en medio del risco de una montaña donde tenía vista a dicho pueblo.

Nía: ah ya… O_O e- espera ¿La cabaña aún se mantiene en pie? Oh Dios, eso… eso si es demasiado impresionante, han sido miles de años desde que debió de quedar deshabitada, no creí que quedaran más que solo ruinas… 0.o pero solo por un cuadro no creo que llegaras a la conclusión de que era su pareja elis, a lo mucho pensarías de mi como su hermana dado a nuestra similitud de pelajes.

Elis: ha eso iba, el caso es que sorrow reconoció el lugar y cuando estábamos viajando a el pueblo que estaba cerca, él se desvió del camino al pueblo al ver unos cuantos arboles marcados y terminamos llegando a una cueva muy hermosa y con una lápida en medio de ella, allí fuimos atacados y nos metieron a todos en nuestras pesadillas y fue allí donde te vimos como tal, vimos una parte de los recuerdos de sky cuando tú y el tuvieron una pequeña cita y… amm… bueno… (elis se sonrojo bastante) f- fue allí donde nos dimos cuenta que eras su pareja y no su hermana.

Sky: m- mierda…

De nuevo al elis mencionar la cueva y de hecho la lápida, se disparó de nuevo el recuerdo de mi arrodillado frente a lo que antes había sido una roca tallada un poco borrosa y una cueva igual, pero esta vez supongo que ambos recuerdos se combinaron porque ahora miraba claramente esa cueva y no era una roca tallada, era ciertamente una lápida solo que no podía apreciar bien el nombre.

Elis: ¿S- Sky estas bien?

Sky: s- si… como dije son… son solo los recuerdos volviendo, recuerdo la cueva y la lapida, más no el nombre en ella.

Elis: (la pegaso camino hasta mi lado y me abrazo con una de sus alas antes de mirar a nía) en… en fin, el caso es que vimos su cita por el pueblo donde compraste la estatuilla de luna y celestia… y bueno… no sé, sabiendo que desde hace mucho has estado con sky me siento como si te lo hubiera robado.

Nía: entiendo… (la pegaso de hecho sonrió muy contenta) tienes razón elis, lo amaba y de hecho aún lo amo… es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto en no dejarlo caer en el camino que en que kireo siempre quiere empujarlo, pero elis… no estoy molesta y de hecho no me lo robaste... 0u0 al contrario elis, más bien no sabes cuánto agradezco que hubieras aparecido en su vida y que te hubieras hecho el lugar que te hiciste en ella… es cierto que lo amo elis… (la pegaso voló hasta donde estaba elis y no la atravesó, sino más bien la tomo en un abrazo que hizo a elis sorprenderse y temblar un poco) pero hay muchas cosas las cuales yo nunca más podre brindarle aun si lo amo, mis abrazos aun con todo mi amor por él, siguen siendo fríos después de todo… (nía la soltó aun sonriéndole) pero tú no… tu si puedes brindarle la calidez que por muchos años desee que alguien pudiera darle.

Elis: p- pero… (elis la miro acariciando su casco) pero aun así no lo siento tan bien nía… después de todo sigues amándolo y solo Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo has estado atada a él y cuanto más lo estarás.

Nía: 0u0 eso no es algo que me importe mucho elis, sky aun si ya no es mi pareja, puedo seguir siendo una amiga cercana a él y además… (Dios, nía le dio una sonrisa tan linda a elis que hasta ella misma se sonrojo) aun puedo seguirlo abrazando cuando quiera sin problemas y a él no le molesta.

Elis: agg… vale, 0u0 si eso está bien para ti, entonces no hay problema… ¬w¬ pero ya que eres tú, si tienes la necesidad puedo prestártelo sin problemas siempre y cuando me prometas que me lo cuidaras ¿bien?

Nía: oh bueno, ¬u¬ esa es una oferta que podría tomar ¿sabes? Después de todo sigo siendo una yegua… (oh Dios, ¿En verdad estas locas estaban discutiendo el compartirme de esa forma?) jiji… -u- sky estas más rojo que un tomate.

Sky: ¡P- Po- Podrían de dejar de hablar de ello tan casualmente? Es… es vergonzoso.

Elis: jiji 0u0 lo siento sky, pero eres semental de dos yeguas… ¬u¬ vas a tener que esforzarte bastante ¿Sabes?

Sky: agg, por favor ya paren… (rayos, no me quedo más que suspirar antes de mirar a elis) elis… en… en verdad me gustaría saber dónde queda esa cueva que mencionaste, que apareciera dos veces en mi memoria tiene que ser una pista por que sí y siento que de hecho tengo que ir allí.

Nía: de… de ser posible sky… … (nía termino suspirando y mirando a otro lado en verdad decaída) no… olvídalo.

Elis: 0.o ¿Que es nía? ¿Tiene algo de malo esa cueva?

Nía: (la miro en verdad decaída) más… más de lo que piensas elis… pero… (por algún motivo a nía se le escaparon algunas lágrimas) pero supongo que es inevitable que recuerde eso si quiere lograr su objetivo y recordar todo su pasado.

Elis: oh… oh Dios… (elis la miro en verdad preocupada) ¿A- Acaso era… era tu tumba? ¿La lapida en medio de esa cueva era tuya?

Nía: me temo que si elis… esa… esa lapida era mía.

Sky: Dios… (de solo ella mencionarlo, de solo mencionar su lapida… un montón de recuerdos volvieron a dispararse y estos vinieron con un tan grande pesar y arrepentimiento que mis lagrimas simplemente comenzaron a salir) n- nía… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo… como fue que te perdí como para que solo sienta un dolor tan profundo que solo me dan ganas de sacar mi propio corazón?

Nía: agg… (ella suspiro en verdad decaída) lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá sky pero… (nía me miro llorando también) pero prométeme esto frente a elis sky… no importa lo que recuerdes, no importa lo que veas allí… por favor no dejes que eso opaque todo lo que tienes ahora… (nía avanzo hasta donde estaba juntando su cabeza con la mía) por favor no dejes que mi perdida te haga olvidar todo lo que sientes por elis ni por esa pequeña potrilla… mantente fuerte sky… en… en verdad no quiero volver a perderte por ello.

Elis: Sky… (elis me miro en verdad preocupada) por favor… solo por esta vez… solo esta única ocasión… por favor déjame ir contigo.

Tock tock… justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Rising: ¿E- Elis? ¿Estas allí dentro?

Elis: agg… si rising… (uso uno de sus cascos para limpiar sus ojos) entra mi potra.

Rising: (la potra se asomó muy temerosa) ¿e- esta so…? H- hay no… (en el momento en que la potra me miro, sus ojos se agrandaron y retrocedió apenas dejando algo de su cabeza a la vista) l- lo siento… ve- vendré más tarde.

Elis: agg… rising… por favor ven aquí pequeña… (como sabía que la potra me temía demasiado, solo camine hasta estar en una de las esquinas de la habitación y solo así, fue que ella trago bastante hondo antes de avanzar a donde se encontraba elis de nuevo metiéndose bajo una de sus alas, elis solo le sonrió mientras acaricio su cabeza) buenos días pequeña, me alegra verte.

Rising: a- a mí también elis.

Elis: rising… sé que le temes aun… pero sky no te va a hacer daño rising, no tienes por qué temerle.

Kireo: él lo más seguro es que no… je… pero no te esperes lo mismo de…

Elis: (ni termino de hablar kireo, cuando ella le lanzo una daga negra que le paso a un milímetro de los testículos a mi alter ego y este quedo congelado en el aire donde estaba) ¿Y en verdad crees que te dejare ponerle un casco encima tan siquiera kireo? Metete con la potra y seré yo quien te de muerte bastardo.

Kireo: O_O en verdad bastardo… ¿No puedes buscarte una pareja que sea normal por una vez en tu vida?

Sky: je… yo que tú me cuidaría de ella, después de todo siendo una potra me dio tantos dolores de cabeza que me logro hasta sacar de mi frenesí y comenzar a luchar consciente ¿No? No imagino lo que sería capaz de hacer en su forma actual.

Elis: en fin… (me miro sonriendo un poco) sky ¿Podrías venir?

Sky: elis aprecio lo que quieres hacer… (le sonreí un poco decaído) pero no es buena idea, no por que vaya a herir a rising… tienes mucha razón en ello, pero no es apropiado para la pequeña… me teme y puedo entenderlo… solo déjala estar elis.

Elis: ¬_¬ te dije que vinieras, así que mueve el culo.

Sky: agg… (al parecer era en verdad inútil intentarlo con elis, así que mire a la pequeña) ¿Puedo?

Rising: (En vez de mirarme a mí, ella miro aterrada a elis) e- elis po- por favor no…

Elis: tranquila mi potra… (elis le sonrió antes de sacarla de debajo de su ala y tomarla entre sus cascos dejando la espalda de la pequeña en su pecho, mientras que miraba hacia donde estaba sentado) yo estoy aquí y sabes que no dejare que te haga daño… solo ven de una vez sky.

Rising: (solo pude suspirar y como dijo elis me levante y camine cerca de ella, en ese momento la pequeña comenzó a forcejear un poco con elis) ¡E- Elis por favor no! ¡Te- Tengo miedo elis!

Elis: (al ver que me detuve ella solo me miro muy seria sin soltar a rising y de hecho, la abrazo aun entre sus alas) no te detengas sky… y rising… por favor, solo por esta vez… confía en mí mi potra, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Cuando llegué a estar frente a ambas que me senté frente a elis, ella me sonrió, pero rising solo se había congelado al verme casi que sobre ella de nuevo, la potra no parecía poder reaccionar y en su mirada solo se reflejaba el más puro miedo y terror por mi presencia.

Elis: sky… acaricia su cabeza.

Sky: elis, en verdad no creo que sea buena idea… rising está demasiado asustada elis, más que ayudarla podría pasarle algo malo si continuo.

Nía: agg… por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con sky elis, la pequeña está demasiado aterrada para ello.

Elis: podrá parecer de esa forma… (elis bajo su cabeza acariciando con ella la mejilla de la pequeña con toda la ternura de una madre) pero mi potrilla es aún más fuerte que yo… no te va a pasar nada malo rising… te lo juro por mi nombre que nada malo te va a suceder… créeme mi potrilla, se lo que es vivir con miedo y si hay una posibilidad de sanar el tuyo, entonces quiero aprovecharla.

Sky: agg… (la potrilla comenzó a llorar al ser acariciada por elis y muy asustada tomo uno de sus cascos mientras me miraba, no me gustaba así que a mi cabeza llego una idea) bien… hagamos esto… no te vayas a asustar rising, esto no te afectara en nada a ti.

Me aleje un poco y deje que la oscuridad saliera solo un poco de mi cuerpo para crear con ella una cadena de runas… rising si se asusto al final, pero no intento huir… como sea, yo solo seguí y muy pronto la cadena de runas se volvieron un pequeño cristal con la forma de la espada de mi marca y dentro de esta, una llama negra podía notarse.

Sky: (se lo estire a la pequeña) toma rising.

Rising: (la potra miro al cristal muy intrigada) ¿Q- Que es eso?

Sky: un regalo solo para ti… tómalo y presiónalo fuerte entre tus cascos.

Nía: O_O oh… oh Dios… ¡Sky Te Volviste Loco! ¡Elis No Dejes Que Ella…!

Muy tarde llego su advertencia, la potra lo tomo y como le dije lo presiono fuerte entre sus cascos… justo en ese momento, el dolor que me invadió fue tal que comencé a gritar mientras tomaba mi pecho y la sangre comenzó a salir de mi boca… el impacto de ello hizo a la pequeña soltar el cristal y pegarse a elis desesperada la cual ni reacciono por esos instantes.

Sky: (el dolor no duro mucho más de unos segundos después de que rising soltara el cristal, así que me tome un momento para respirar, limpie mi boca de mi sangre y le sonreí a la potra) e- ese va a ser mi juramento a ti rising… jamás te heriré y aun si llegara a intentarlo, puedes aplastar esa cosa y el dolor será tal que no me dejara avanzar y podría llegar a incluso dejarme casi muerto… te estoy dando después de todo un pedazo de mi alma.

Elis: Di- Dios… s- sky esto… esto es demasiado extremo y peligroso.

Sky: lo se… por eso dije que es solo un regalo para ella… estoy consciente de lo que te hice fue horrible y es imperdonable rising, es por ello que te estoy dando específicamente esto… rising presiona esa cosa hasta que tu alma quede satisfecha pequeña, aplástala tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que no te quede nada nada de dolor, ira, miedo o cualquier otra cosa dentro de ti…

Rising: n- no…

Sky: rising hazlo… (la potra solo siguió hundiéndose más en el pecho de elis así que lo grite) ¡Hazlo Rising!

Rising: no… no quiero…

Sky: ¡Escúchame Bien Rising, Ante Ti No Hay Más Que Solo Un Monstruo! ¡Ante Ti Ya No Está Más Ese Poni Al Que Tu Llegaste A Querer! ¡Esta Es Tu Oportunidad Para Acabar Con Ese Monstruo Rising Y Debes De Hacerlo, Es Tu Responsabilidad Señorita Acabar Con Él Para Que Ese Monstruo Muera Y Pueda Salir El Poni Al Que Tu Adoras Rising¡ ¿VAS A CONDENAR A ESE PONI RISING? ¿VAS A DEJAR QUE ESE PONI AL QUE AMAS SEA MANCHADO POR ESE MONSTRUO QUE TIENES FRENTE A TI? ¡APLASTA ESA COSA Y ACABA CON ESE MONSTRUO RISING ESO ES UNA ORDEN JOVENCITA!

Justo como quería, la potra comenzó a gritar y se soltó de elis antes de levantarse sobre sus patas y con sus cascos aplastar el cristal lo más fuerte que pudo… mi dolor en ese momento fue demasiado, pero me mantuve en pie aun si la sangre ya estaba comenzando a salir de mi boca.

Elis: ¡SKYLER!

Sky: ¡Elis No Te Metas En Esto! ¡ACASO ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES RISING! ¿ESE ES TODO TU DESEO POR TENER A ESE PONI DE NUEVO CONTIGO? ¡ESTE MONSTRUO AÚN PERMANECE FRENTE A TI RISING ASÍ A QUE ESPERAS! (de nuevo la potra grito y comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe al cristal y simplemente me logre mantener por mi deseo de ayudar a esa pequeña… porque mi dolor fue tal que aun elis estaba presionando su pecho debido al vínculo) r- rising a- aun este monstruo esta… f- frente a… ti… t- tienes que aplastarlo… con toda tu fuerza… p- pon toda tu ira… t- tu odio, t- tu miedo en tus golpes pequeña y acabalo.

Fue todo, la potra grito al punto en que sus gritos atrajeron aun a algunos de las otras habitaciones y la pequeña tomo incluso un poco de vuelo antes de aterrizar de golpe justo sobre el cristal… en ese momento no pude aguantarlo más, mi dolor me hizo caer apenas consciente en el suelo mientras que aun mis ojos no paraban de derramar sangre, pero al menos pude ver como esa potrilla respiraba completamente agitada mientras que de sus ojos caían las lágrimas… solo en ese momento me permití el sonreírle contento.

Sky: bi- bien… hecho… ri- cof cof… rising… acabaste… c- con el… monstruo.

Rising: (la potra me miro y sus lágrimas solo hicieron fluir más abundantes) ¡Sorrow!

La potra corrió a donde estaba abrazándome por si misma, así que aun si estaba dolido como nada en esta vida, moví mi casco para tomarla en un pequeño abrazo.

Rising: ¡Eres Un Idiota, Prometiste Que Me Protegerías Y No Lo Hiciste Mentiroso! ¡Nos… Nos Dejaste Solas A Elis Y A Mí Y Por Eso No Te Voy A Perdonar Sorrow! ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR JAMÁS POR ABANDONARNOS!

Sky: l- lo… lo lamento rising… fui un… idiota.

Fue todo lo que pude resistir… el dolor me hizo caer.

* * *

TuT bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior Le Yo... 0.0 hey literalmente me mate la cabeza, fueron tres veces que reescrivi esa cap hasta que me encanto como quedo, asi que es bueno saber que a los demas tambien les gusto.


	137. Regresa como poni

Cap 137: Regresa como poni

Rising: e- elis… ¿V- Va a despertar verdad? ¿N- No lo mate verdad?

Elis: bueno, gracias al tarado y sus ideas lo dejaste a un paso de estar rising… no tengo idea de cuando llegara a despertar.

Nía: bueno de matarlo jamás podrá hacerlo, literalmente aun no conozco algo capaz de hacerlo realmente así que de que despertará, pues despertará… ¡Oh! De hecho, ya lo está haciendo… jeje ¡Elis dale un besito de buenos días!

Elis: ¿Por qué no se lo das tu? Estoy segura de que también te gustaría.

Nía: ah bueno, si no te molesta… pues aquí voy.

Y de hecho al abrir los ojos tenia a nía dándome un beso en la boca… O_O que se sentía helado… 0.o pero extrañamente bien y hasta un poco refrescante… en fin, la pegaso al ver que abrí los ojos ella se separó.

Nía: ¬w¬ oh así que despertaste.

Sky: n- nía… ¬_¬ ¿Solo por qué rayos el beso?

Nía: °n° ¿No te gusto?

Sky: amm… (ok… en verdad entre estas dos pegasos me iban a terminar volviendo loco… TnT tenía un ligero presentimiento de que si lo admitía le estaría siendo infiel a elis… y si negaba pues le estaría partiendo el corazón a una poni importante también) y- yo…

Elis: jiji… ¬u¬ hey que te dije que serias semental de dos yeguas, una de carne y la otra fantasmal así que ni te atrevas a mentir ¿Vale? Y más te vale irte asiendo rápido a la idea.

Sky: agg… TnT lo dicen enserio ¿No es así?

Ambas yeguas se miraron entre ellas antes de sonreír - ¡Así es, así que mejor prepárate!

Sky: agg… -_- Dios, son en verdad unas incorregibles… 0.o y a todas estas ¿Dónde está rising? ¿La pequeña está bien?

Rising: a- aquí estoy skyler… (al mirar a mi derecha, note a la potra mirándome más que con miedo, de hecho, bastante apenada) ¿E- Está bien que te llame así?

Sky: agg… (bueno, le di una pequeña sonrisa contento) puedes llamarme como se te haga más cómodo rising, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Rising: b- bien… (la potra bajo la vista acariciando uno de sus cascos) me… me encuentro bien.

Sky: ya veo… (solo para comprobarlo, me senté y una vez sentado acaricie la cabeza de la potrilla con delicadeza) en verdad me alegra que estés bien pequeña… (ya que parecía disfrutarlo le acaricie detrás de una de sus orejas y parecía en verdad gustarle) tengo en verdad ya demasiados arrepentimientos encima, como para agregar el arruinarte la vida a la lista rising… así que en verdad me alegra mi po… agg… rising.

Rising: (le pequeña levanto un poco su cabeza mirándome mientras disfrutaba de su caricia) tu… tu potrilla está bien skyler… y… y yo… yo siento que tuvieras que sufrir tanto para… snif… (la potra comenzó a llorar así que intento secar sus ojos sin éxito) para que pudiera dejar de… de temerte… en verdad lo siento snif… no… no pude…

Sky: tranquila rising… aun si dolió mucho, no lo puedo comprar a lo que yo te hice pasar así que no tienes nada de que disculparte… de hecho no tienes siquiera algo de lo que disculparte… 0u0 al fin y al cabo, en parte lo que hiciste, lo hiciste porque yo te empujé para que lo hicieras.

Rising: e- está bien… (la potra se zafo de mi caricia para voltear y tomar de detrás de ella el cristal de la espada en su boca y cuidadosamente lo dejo frente a mi) to- toma sky… te… te devu…

Sky: no rising… (la potra me miro un poco sorprendida) como antes dije, eso es ahora tuyo, te dije que es un regalo de mi parte para ti ¿No?

Rising: pe- pero dijiste que es una parte de tu alma… ¿Va- Vas a estar bien sin ella?

Sky: 0u0 claro que si rising… es una pequeña así que no afecta mucho que digamos… (lo pensé un poco y al ver el cristal se me ocurrió algo, ya que era a lo mucho del tamaño de un casco de rising, use un poco de la oscuridad para crear una muy bonita cadena negra con la que ate el cristal y se lo mostré a la potrilla) ¿Te gusta más así?

Rising: 0-0 e- está en verdad muy bonito… (bueno, solo lo tome y lo coloque alrededor del cuello de la potrilla, así que ella me sonrió un poco apenada) g- gracias sky.

Sky: no es nada mi potra.

Rising: sky… (la potra me miro en verdad dudosa) hay… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Sky: 0.o pues adelante.

Rising: ¿E- En verdad eres el portador de la calamidad?

Sky: O-o ¿Portador de la calami…? (oh… Dios… en el momento que las palabras fueron dichas, fue el momento en que el peor dolor de cabeza vino a mi… era en verdad incluso peor al de cuando recordé a elis la primera vez y por mucho, sentía como si mi cabeza hubiera estado siendo prensada por dos paredes móviles de esos templos antiguos, hasta que no fuera más que del grueso de una simple hoja de papel) ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Demonios, por causa del dolor de cabeza, termine incluso cayendo de la cama, pero eso en verdad no me importo para nada… los recuerdos comenzaron a dispararse uno detrás de otro, recuerdos sinceramente horribles que me llenaban de una profunda ira, tristeza, odio, dolor, arrepentimiento, culpa, remordimientos y muchas más emociones que me estaban comenzando a aplastar.

Dos caras nuevas aparecieron en mis recuerdos… la primera era la de una unicornio color rosa de cola y melena doradas, ambas siendo muy largas y ambas lacias, su melena estaba adornada con un par de ganchos que la ayudaban a mantenerla fuera de sus ojos y detrás, una péquela parte estaba atada en una cola de caballo, los ojos de esta unicornios era de un hermoso dorado… el segundo fue un pegaso de pelaje color lima de cola y melena negras, siendo esta última peinada en varios mechones parados y apuntando un poco hacia adelante, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro.

Mi cabeza comenzó a ser inundadas de imágenes de estos dos jugando con el potrillo gris que era antes… pero muchísimas más fueron las imágenes en las que esos dos aparecían heridos mientras ambos luchaban por protegerme una, otra y otra vez… fueron en verdad cientos de imágenes las que se dispararon de estos dos ponis defendiendo a ese indefenso potrillo, que no podía hacer más que solo temblar aterrado mientras miraba a muchos ponis intentando llegar a él para lastimarlo, pero esos dos no se los permitían.

Elis: ¡Skyler, Skyler Tienes Que Clamarte! ¡Sé Que Duele Demasiado, Pero Por Favor Tienes Que Intentar Calmarte!

Di- Dios… no era tal fácil mil rayos, mi cabeza simplemente estaba siendo llenada por imágenes de esos dos y simplemente no paraban, pero lo peor es que no tenían un verdadero sentido… eran solo imágenes sueltas de uno y otro recuerdo, en un momento los veía peleando en un bosque, al otro los veía peleando en nieve, en otro los vea peleando en el interior de una cabaña… eran demasiados y era demasiado lo que variaba el uno del otro.

Rising: ¡SKY POR FAVOR PERDONA SI DIJE ALGO MALO, PERO YA PARA POR FAVOR! ¡NO TIENES QUE RESPONDERME ASÍ QUE PARA POR FAVOR!

Con un demonio, esto en verdad tenía que parar… ¿Solo por qué rayos el recordar algo siempre venia con este dolor de cabeza? ¿Qué acaso estaba rompiendo una regla o algo así y por ello estaba siendo castigado?

Nía: ¡Maldición Está Hirviendo, Elis Busca Algo Para Refrescar Su Cabeza! (la pegaso salió disparada sin decir nada más) ¡Sky Escúchame Tienes Que Calmarte, No Vayas A Hacer Alguna Estupidez Como Golpear Tu Cabeza Entendido? ¡Solo Aguanta Hasta Que Elis Llegue!

Sky: (en medio de mi dolor mire a la pegaso, solo se me ocurría una forma de que este bajara) ni- nía… ¿Qué… que es el… portador de la…? ¡Aaaggg! (demonios cerré mis ojos por el intenso dolor) ¡Que Es El Portador De Calamidad Nía!

Nía: ¡Un Apodo Sky! ¡Es Solo Un Apodo Por El Que Fuiste Antes Conocido, Ahora Intenta Calmarte!

¿Un apodo? ¿Solo por un maldito apodo que tenía era este bastardo dolor? En verdad que me dejaba una muy mal sabor de boca y de hecho, me estaba empezando a enojar por ello, pero decidí hacerle caso a nía y solo intentar calmarme.

Al poco llego por la puerta elis acompañada de una unicornio marrón, esta al verme trago en verdad hondo debido a que las sombras habían salido y comenzaron a rodearme para intentar defenderme, pero al ella mirar a rising a mi lado intentando hasta acariciarse conmigo para calmar mi dolor, ella solo trago hondo y se acercó a donde estaba tirado.

¿?: (la unicornio me coloco su cuerno en la cabeza y al realizar algún tipo de hechizo termino abriendo bastante sus ojos) oh celestia esto es malo, su cabeza al borde del colapso… sorrow aguanta un segundo.

Nía: (la unicornio tomo algo que no llegue a ver, pero nía si y por ello se aterro) ¡Elis La Unicornio Ahora!

La pegaso no lo había entendido, pero voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba la unicornio embistiéndola fuera de la oscuridad y un objeto cayó al suelo… una aguja… la oscuridad que me rodeaba reacciono por sí misma y algunas espinas oscuras salieron por sí mismas, no le tocaron un solo cabello a rising, pero si destrozaron esa cosa.

¿?: (la unicornio al ver las espinas miro aterrada a elis) ¿E- Es… estuve a… a punto de…? oh… oh celestia.

Elis: ¡Sky Es Que Te Volviste Loco? ¡Por Qué Atacaste A Heal!

Nía: no fue él elis, las sombras que lo rodean actúan defensivamente, al ver la aguja de esa cosa la consideraron una amenaza y por ende reaccionaron… agg… sky no ha tenido una linda vida elis, por ello el que las sombras, basadas en sus experiencias reaccionaron ante esa supuesta amenaza.

Elis: O_O diablos, quiero una de esas sombras para mi… en fin… (miro a la unicornio quien me miraba aterrada) heal dame la inyectadora a mí, a ti no te recuerda y cuando te acercaste con la aguja, las sombras que rodean a skyler te consideraron una amenaza y por ello te atacaron, pero a mí no van a ser capaces de herirme sin importar que.

Heal: (la unicornio trago hondo antes de asentir) e- entiendo… (la unicornio saco otra de esas inyectadoras como elis las llamo y la pegaso la tomo) t- ten cuidado elis, debes de colocarla en su vena principal en el cuello para que tenga efecto rápido, ten cuidado de no sobre pasarte o podrías lastimarlo severamente.

Elis: entendido.

La pegaso se acercó a mí y las sombras de nuevo quisieron reaccionar, pero las controle y aun si las espinas salieron cuando elis se acercó, estas se detuvieron y cuando elis estuvo cerca de estas, las espinas se movieron abriéndole un camino hasta donde estaba.

Elis: puede doler un poco, pero aguanta.

Sky: lo… lo siento elis.

Elis: descuida… (elis con cuidado hizo tal como la unicornio le dijo y en verdad pude sentir como el alivio estaba llegando) mayormente es culpa mía, ya sabía que no te acordabas de ella y no tuve precaución con esa oscuridad.

No sé qué fue lo que me inyectaron, pero poco a poco el alivio llego junto con algo de pesadez, a la vez que mi dolor de cabeza bajo, comencé a sentirme más lento y un poco mareado.

Sky: (cuando al menos el dolor paro me senté, pero en verdad estaba muy mareado y con algo de nauseas) ¿Elis que fue lo que me inyectaste? me siento en verdad pesado y muy cansado.

Heal: agg… un calmante sorrow… 0.o ¿O ahora tengo que comenzar a llamarlo también skyler?

Sky: (ah rayos, me acaricie la cabeza por el mareo y mire a esa unicornio) como quieras llamarme, elis comenzó a llamarme así por nía quien desde hace años me llama así… y rising… 0.o no tengo idea de por qué comenzó a llamarme skyler.

Rising: (la potra me miro un poco preocupada) ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sky: algo… T-T ya no me duele la cabeza, pero ahora tengo un enorme mareo y mucha pesados, pero supongo que es mejor que el dolor de cabeza.

Rising: ah bien… 0u0 comencé a llamarte así porque elis lo hacía… (la potra me miro un poco apenada) y… porque me es más cómodo llamarte así que sorrow ahora que cambiaste tanto.

Sky: 0.o ah vale, supongo que tiene sentido, llama al monstruo de una forma y al poni de otra… 0u0 hey de hecho me gusta esa idea.

Heal: 0-o ¿Aun sigues con eso de llamarte a ti mismo monstruo? En verdad que lo tienes bien metido en la cabeza.

Sky: ¬_¬ creo tener casi toda mi vida siendo llamado así, heal ¿No? (la unicornio asintió mirándome curiosa) en fin, después de una vida y viendo mis maneras recientes… -_- pues llegas a creértelo… pero en fin… (mire a la pegaso gris quien miraba de cerca a la unicornio) nía… (ella volteo a mirarme) ¿Por qué se me conocía como el portador de la calamidad?

Heal: O.o espera, ¿Esa historia era cierta? ¿En verdad te llamaban así? O_O hay dulce celestia.

Nía: lo recordaras con el tiempo sky, es mejor no apresurar las cosas… primero concentrémonos en el llegar a mi tumba, luego ya veremos a donde iremos.

Elis: sky, sobre lo de antes… (elis me miro en verdad preocupada) por favor, déjame acompañarte esta vez… sé el camino para llegar así que puedo ayudarte, además también se defenderme y te juro que si intentas algo te zarandeo para que vuelvas a tus cabales.

Sky: agg… elis… aun si me dices eso sigo opinando que es mejor que te quedes… (la mire bastante serio) elis tienes algo aún más importante de lo que preocuparte que yo, después de todo, recuerdo algo muy importante de rising… ella es huérfana elis… (la potrilla bajo la cabeza un poco decaída así que la tome en un pequeño abrazo) siento decirlo así, pero ella te necesita mucho más de lo que yo lo hago, si algo te llegara a pasar mientras estás conmigo, ¿Quién se encargara de la pequeña? Dime, ¿Te vas a arriesgar realmente a dejarla sola?

Rising: (elis solo pudo morder sus labios, mientras que pudimos escuchar como sus dedos tronaron por lo mucho que los apretaba mientras desviaba su mirada, pero la potra quien alternaba su vista entre nosotros fue quien gano mi atención) ¿T- Te vas a ir en verdad?

Sky: así es rising, me iré por un tiempo en el que buscare mi memoria perdida pequeña.

Rising: pues… si elis quiere ir, entonces podemos ir los tres… (la potrilla nos sonrió contenta) podríamos tomarlo como unas vacaciones o algo así.

Sky: jeje… (bien su comentario en verdad me causo bastante risa, pero es que mirarla ofrecerse mientras de hecho sonría hasta meneando la cola era bastante gracioso) hay rising… esta vez no se va a poder pequeña, iré a lugares bastante peligrosos así que…

Rising: 0.o da igual realmente… ¬-¬ últimamente a la playa es a lo que menos hemos ido, (la potra rodo un poco sus ojos) una ciudad abandonada por ponis pero no por espectros, un cañón lleno de ponis raros hechos de sombras, un aterrador bosque atestado de espíritus vengativos… (a la potra se le paro cada pelo del cuerpo) amm scoot y yo nos metimos en una ciudad maldita en la que los muertos caminaban entre una negra niebla que amenazaba con nunca dejarte ir ni morir, 0.o luego nos fuimos a una selva donde había un super bicho mega peligroso que nos quería matar a todos y que además apareciste tu… yyy aun ahora mientras hablamos dentro del barco, allá afuera están luchan contra una serpiente marina gigante que quiere hundirnos.

Nía: O_O amm… ok… ¿Solo qué diablos ha estado haciendo esta potrilla?

Sky: O_O lo mismo me pregunto nía.

Rising: -.- el caso es que hemos estado en muchos lugares peligrosos eh igual siempre salimos como si nada ya que siempre ustedes nos protegen… 0.o y esta vez nos sería diferente ¿Verdad? 0u0 si estuviéramos en peligro tú y elis nos protegerían a mí y a scoot, además, scoot ahora también es una potra super letal así que tengo más bien 3 guardianes.

Sky: agg… ¬u¬ has estado divirtiéndote últimamente ¿Eh rising?

Rising: 0w0 sipi, ha sido muy divertido… 0.0 pero aterrador a todo poder.

Sky: me alegra oír eso, pero esta vez sí es diferente rising… (la mire bastante serio) sé que podría protegerlas de cualquier creatura que nos atacara, pero no creo poderlas defender de mí mismo… las adoro a ambas en verdad, pero ya mis recuerdos me han demostrado que podría enloquecer en cualquier momento y no voy a arriesgarlas ni a ti ni a elis… rising, este viaje lo voy a hacer para tomar una decisión, ¿Ganara el poni dentro de mi o ganara el monstruo? Esa es la pregunta que intento responder… dime esto rising, si perdiera eso que me hace desear el volver a ser un poni, ¿Qué creer que pasaría? ¿Qué crees que sería de mí? (la potra lo intento, pero no hallo una respuesta y por ello callo bajando sus orejas decaída) yo si lo se rising, solo quedaría un monstruo posiblemente inmortal a quien nada le importaría… es… agg… (suspire acariciando la cabeza de la potra) es por eso que las necesito a ambas aquí donde estarán a salvo, con ustedes aquí sé que tendré una razón y un lugar al cual volver rising.

Heal: así que por eso querías irte ayer… (la unicornio me miro rascando nerviosa su cabeza) sorrow… por amor a celestia no hagas nada estúpido… mira, sé que no te lo parecerá, pero aquí tienes a bastantes amigos quienes se preocupan por ti, si este viaje que harás tendrá la finalidad de decidir tal cosa, entonces prométenos algo… … (la unicornio sacudió su cabeza antes de mirarme muy seria) no… júranos algo a elis, a rising, a mí y a todos tus amigos.

Sky: ¿Qué es heal?

Heal: pase lo que pase, darás todo de ti para que gane el poni… (la unicornio me miro en verdad triste) ya te perdimos una vez sorrow… y fue devastador no solo para rising y para elis, nadie quiere perderte nuevamente así que júralo sorrow, jura que harás hasta lo imposible para que no importa que descubras… va a ganar el poni.

Sky: heal… (tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento y suspirar antes de mirar a esa unicornio y no de manera linda) si quiere ese juramento de mi parte… entonces respóndeme esto…

En ese momento deje salir por completo toda la oscuridad en mi interior… el cuarto entero fue sumido en la más profunda tiniebla, el aire era tan frio que podía incluso congelar la sangre de los seres dentro de ella y la oscuridad que rondaba era tan densa que podías sentir su fría caricia mientras que esta pasaba por tu pelaje… pero nada de eso se comparó a cuando dentro de esta, las almas de miles de ponis masacrados comenzaron a mostrarse, cada una comenzó a levantarse de entre esa oscuridad y por sus bocas solo salían alaridos de agonía, aun hasta gritos por piedad mientras estos se arrastraban hasta estar a mi alrededor intentando llegar a mi, mientras algunas rogaban por piedad y otras me maldecían por haberles causado esto.

Sky: viendo esto… (use mi casco para tomar la cabeza de una yegua a la que la mitad de su rostro le faltaba) viendo a todos estos ponis que te rodean… ¿Serias realmente capaz de perdonar a aquel quien es el culpable de su sufrimiento?... (solté a esa pegaso para mirar a la unicornio quien no podía ni reaccionar) todas estas son almas de ponis a los que asesine heal y no puedo excusarme al decir algo como 'Fue por kireo que lo hice' o 'Fui controlado para hacerlo…' heal tengo claro que todas estas almas murieron fue solo por mis cascos y por los de nadie más… (de entre el mar de almas, con las sombras levante la de un pegaso sin una de sus alas y con su cuello arrancado por una mordida) algunos de estos los asesine en las tantas guerras que libre… (solté el alma del pegaso y tome la de un potro con su estómago abierto) pero muchas otras fueron solo pueblerinos quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de ser visitados por mi…

Me concentre un poco y todas las almas volvieron a hundirse en las oscuridad mientras que la misma volvió dentro de mi cuerpo… mire, no solo a la unicornio quien me miraba aterrada mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, sino también a la pegaso que amaba la cual cubría su boca con sus manos… no era tan estúpido como para hacer pasar a rising por tal experiencia, así que a ella las sombras la habían cubierto y protegido para que no mirara, ni oyera nada.

Sky: ¡Heal! (con mi grito la unicornio reacciono) te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Serias capaz de perdonar a aquel quien fue el responsable de todo esto?... si tu respuesta es si heal… … entonces hare gustoso el juramento que me pides, pero si tu respuesta es no… … entonces no tengo razón alguna para realizar tal juramento.

Heal: (la unicornio no logro mantenerse de pie y termino cayendo arrodillada mientras me miraba) ¿P- Po- Por qué sorrow? ¿P- Por qué hiciste algo así?

Sky: no lo sé heal, es justo eso lo que intento averiguar… lo único que tengo seguro, es que cada uno de mis actos fueron guiados por una enceguecedora ira, nada más.

Elis: yo… (la pegaso se tomó un momento para respirar antes de aun si lloraba, mirarme muy seria) yo si te perdonaría sky… sé… sé que no eres un monstruo capaz de tal cosa sin razón alguna.

Nía: agg… el portador de la calamidad… esa… esa fue tu razón sky.

Sky: (asentí mirando a elis) de nuevo eso ¿Eh?... el portador de la calamidad… agg… … elis… rising… debo de irme ya… mientras más pronto parta, más pronto tendré mi respuesta para ustedes.

Elis: s- sky… (elis me miro en verdad decaída) quédate el resto del viaje en barco… de todos modos nos estamos acercando también a donde tu deseas ir… p- podría preguntarle a celestia por un mapa y darte exactamente la ubicación de esa cueva.

Sky: (le sonreí un poco triste) elis sé que quieres seguirme dando razones para volver a ti, pero créeme que ya tengo más que suficientes… cuando tenga mi respuesta, sea cual sea esta, tú serás la primera a la que acudiré para dársela elis… ese va a ser el juramento de mi regreso para ti.

Elis: s- sky… (elis me miro y pude sentir todo su dolor) p- por favor… vu- vuelve a mi como un poni… t- te lo ruego.

Solo pude sonreírle antes de asentir, camine hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso, pero luego camine a la puerta de la habitación, la cerré detrás de mí y me quede solo un momento recostado a ella… unos segundos después… elis rompió a llorar al igual que rising y heal fue la que se encargó de intentar consolarlas.

Nía: ¿Estás en verdad bien con esto? Sky aun no es tarde… solo tienes que desistir de esta idea de recuperar tus recuerdos y vivir tu vida con tus amigos, créeme que será mucho más fácil de ese modo sky.

Sky: (suspire mientras comencé a caminar ya a la salida del barco) tienes razón… será mucho más fácil nía, pero mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir en paz por lo que me queda de vida.

Nía: solo una cosa antes que te vayas sky… elis es un arma alma y necesita de tu magia para poder estar fuera de la daga que es el recipiente de su alma… antes de irte, déjale una batería mágica de la que pueda alimentarse cada vez que lo necesite y así no tenga que pasar su vida encerrada en esa daga... ¬_¬ ni en el cuerpo de una potrilla, al menos eso puedes hacer por ella antes de partir.

Sky: ¬n¬ nía esas son cosas que me las tienes que decir antes… agg… en fin… (si solo necesitaba de mi magia, entonces no tenía ni el más mínimo problema… use mi destrozado cuerno solo como un canal para dejar salir cada gota de magia de la que disponía hasta crear una pequeña esfera condensada y luego use la oscuridad misma para atraparla en un cristal oscuro y de paso, modificarla para que fuera capaz de reproducir la magia y alimentar a elis siempre que ella lo necesitara.

No camine mucho antes de encontrarme nada más y nada menos que a el dragón negro en el pasillo, a pesar de estar por completo vendado, este aun así estaba parado a dos patas claramente esperando mientras estaba recostado a una de las paredes.

¿?: ¿Arreglaste todo con elis?

Sky: (lo admito, aún estaba enojado por casi matarme en nuestro último encuentro así que lo mire bastante serio) ¿Quién eres dragón?

¿?: un viejo amigo tuyo, duele un poco que no hayas recordado mi nombre ¿Sabes?

Sky: agg… -_- no recordé el de la poni a quien amo… ¿Y en verdad esperas que recuerde el tuyo?

¿?: jaja ese es un buen punto… en fin… rail, ese es mi nombre skyler.

Sky: (al escuchar su nombre, más recuerdos con rostro y al fin un nombre surgieron… fueron estos los que me dijeron que este dragón era de hecho hasta alguien muy cercano para mi) ya veo… rail ¿Eh?... (termine suspirando antes de mirar al dragón un poco decaído) si, logre arreglar todo con elis… no puedo llevarla conmigo en mi viaje rail porque sería muy peligroso… por lo que tengo dos favores que pedirte.

Rail: dime viejo amigo.

Sky: mientras no estoy… mientras persigo mis malditos recuerdos y mi respuesta… ¿Podrías proteger a elis por mí? Y el segundo es uno sencillo, elis es un arma alma así que necesitara de mi magia para salir, pero estando lejos no podré ser capaz de dársela… (le estire el cristal el cual de hecho era la marca en el flanco de elis) así que quisiera que le entregaras esto, es una batería de mi magia de la cual podrá alimentarse siempre que lo necesite.

Rail: (para mi entera sorpresa, el cristal en mi casco fue rodeado por un aura azulada antes de flotar a la mano de rail) descuida skyler, protegeré a elis y le entregare esto… … pero una cosa antes que te vayas skyler… Argentum Meam… si estas en problemas, dilo e iré en tu apoyo sea donde sea que estés, no importa si decides ser el poni o el monstruo acudiré a tu lado bien sea para ayudarte o para patear tu culo y ponerte en el buen camino mi amigo.

Sky: je… lo tendré en mente mi amigo… (solo seguí mi camino con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro) nos veremos después rail.

Rail: así será.

Deje a rail detrás y seguí caminando hasta al fin lograr salir del interior del barco… allí habían un montón de guardias quienes se asustaron a verme a mí solo, pero los ignore y solo cree las alas para luego continuar mi camino… tenía vagos recuerdos del mapa de este continente, pero por suerte para mi tenía bien claro el camino a este norte helado.

Kireo: vaya… ¬_¬ al fin libres de toda esa mariconera poni.

Nía: ¬_¬ no te caería mal ponerte con algo de esa 'Mariconera' de vez en cuando bastardo de mierda si es que quieres ser alguna vez en tu vida tan siquiera ser mínimamente apreciado.

Kireo: je… ¬_¬ y quien me va a apreciar… ¿Tu acaso? Preferiría mil veces cortar mi garganta eternamente antes de ganar el aprecito tuyo… además… -_- me vale un carajo si me aprecian… ¬u¬ yo prefiero millones de veces ser temido que apreciado por basuras… en fin… vamos a la tumba de la perra esta ¿Cierto?

Nía: agg… así es.

Kireo: (el bastardo sonrió de oreja a oreja) oh esto en verdad va a estar más que excelente, conozco el camino así que síganme.

Más que emocionado kireo tomo un vuelo aún más rápido y tanto nía como yo solo lo seguimos.

* * *

Ah ¡Kawai! xD definitivamente los ultimos cao de esta cosa han gustado bastante... TuT momentos en los que te sientes bien orgulloso de tu trabajo.

quien diría que llegaríamos ya a este punto ¿eh? xD y mas desde el como fue que pense el fic.

0u0 desde un inicio la estructura que le había pensado al fic era algo como esto, lo primero era presentar en lo posible a elis y a sorrow, contar un poco de su historial para que todos supieran quienes era los ponis quienes terminarían conociendo a las mane 6... eso lo cubrí en los primeros 9 o 10 caps creo… 0.o no me acuerdo del número exacto.

Luego mi idea fue la de dar una razón valedera en 'mi' opinión a esos dos para luchar… vamos, ¬w¬ es obvio que esos dos tampoco es como si fueran héroes justicieros de los que se lanzan a donde sea sin esperar nada así como así, son mercenarios al fin y al cabo. Ellos desde un principio luchaban era por poder tener una vida tranquila en la equestria que ellos encontraron al salir de la otra dimensión, además de que las princesas y las mane 6 se ganaron el respeto de ambos.

Luego vino el desastre donde se desataron los espectros y claro esta, para ellos poder recuperar a esa equestria en la que querían vivir, pos se lanzaron a la batalla intentando rescatar a las únicas que podían ponerles un fin a los espectros, además que claro está, ellos se encariñaron con ellas.

xD y de hace un tiempo para acá, supongo que abran notado que estuve trabajando en dos puntos de vista distintos la historia, uno desde rising el cual contaba del pasado sin desentramar de sorrow y elis, y el punto de rainbow que fue lo que guio a él vainero en zebranea… 0u0 bueno, eso se debe a que ya estoy trabajando en los pasos finales del fic.

Desde aquí en adelante, solo voy a tratar los puntos del pasado de sorrow que todos desconocen y que de hecho, apuesto mueren por saber. Además, ya voy a encaminar todo a la batalla final… ¬w¬ después de todo ya las mane 6 están reunidas y lo único faltante es el paradero de la puerta para ir y cerrar esa vaina ¿No?

En fin… 0u0 espero les haya gustado como he ido majando, y de hecho, seguiré manejando las cosas a partir desde ahora y sigan acompañándome en… xD ¡Las locuritas de Ghost! Parte 1… ¡Digo regresar de las sombras! … … 0,o hasta el sol de hoy sigo pensado en si le di de hecho un nombre adecuado a la cosa esta… es que en verdad apesto para esto de los nombres, lo he dicho, y lo seguiré diciendo mientras siga escribiendo.

0w0 no hay problem viruz, ¬w¬ siempre es un palcer partirme el coco pensando para traer los caps lo mejor que se pueda... xD te invito a que intentes pegar el que es lo que oculta mi querido viruz... 0w0 pos claro, desde tiempos antiguos se ha sabido que las sectas son como las cucarachas, ¬-¬ no importa cuanto las aplastes. esas vainas simplemente vuelven a aparecer.

xD diablos Le Yo... te pones a hacer eso y te veo un milenio haciendo esa recopilacion.

¬u¬ bueno megan, realmente le he metido con ganas a todos los caps que vienen y como dije antes... viene el pasado de sorrow... ... O_O y aqui es donde tienes que recordar las palabras de elis y rail.


	138. Lo que realmente eras para mí

Cap 138: Lo que realmente eras para mí.

Fueron varios los días que nos tomó llegar desde el mar hasta el norte helado, me quedo claro que el nombre de este ciertamente no era solo un adorno, ya que todo lo que miraba eran solo montañas con incluso hielo colgando de algunas ramas de árboles mientras que kireo, nía y yo sobrevolábamos toda el área.

Sky: d- diablos… (lo admito, el frio era tal que aun usando las sombras para cubrirme y entrar un poco en calor, este simplemente atravesaba la capa y me tenía temblando por este) e- el nombre lo tiene bien ganado este jodido lugar… ya casi no siento mis orejas.

Kireo: ¬_¬ blandengue de mierda, no te quejes tanto y solo continúa aleteando pedazo de nenaza.

Sky: ¬n¬ l- lo dice el bastardo que está muerto y no sufre una mierda por cambios climáticos… ¿P- Por qué no te enlazas conmigo para sentir lo que yo y vemos si continuas con esa aptitud de engreído eh valentón?

Kireo: oh por favor, ¬n¬ es solo clima ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Nía: ¬w¬ vamos parasito de porquería, ¿Por qué no aceptas el reto? ¿Te faltan de los cojones que tanto presumes acaso?

Kireo: lo que faltaba, ¬_¬ la perra alada tenía que meterse, bien lo hare… (el pendejo solo suspiro y cerró los ojos… unos momentos después, literalmente termino casi congelado y tuve que atajarlo con un látigo de las sombras que lo ato y lo mantuvo al menos hasta que se descongelo y voló de nuevo por sí mismo más que cabreado) ¡PERO QUÉ PASA CON ESTE MALDITO SITIO Y SU PORQUERÍA DE CLIMA! ¡ESO VA MÁS ALLÁ DE LO MOLESTO ESE JODIDO FRIO, QUE SE LO METAN POR EL CULO!

Nía : ¡Jajaja A Donde Quedo Tu Acto De Super Machote Ahora Parasito!

Kireo: ¡Que Te Den Por Culo Perra! (el bastardo me miro enrabiado ya que ni yo me aguante del todo la risa) ¡Y Tú De Que Te Ríes Mierdecilla!

Sky: je ¬u¬ me pregunto de que será ¿Eh nenaza? (que decir, kireo estaba que echaba humo de las orejas por ello era muy poco cabreo que tenía) en fin… kiero ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al sitio?

Kireo: tch, no demasiado si mantenemos el vuelo rápido… jeje (el bastardo rio un poco y note esa cínica sonrisa en el mientras avanzábamos) ah diablos, sinceramente ya no puedo aguantarme las ganas del llegar al sitio… (note su ávida mirada) ¿Qué resultara de ti luego de verlo bastardo? La impaciencia porque esto se responda me tiene en verdad muy curioso.

Nía: tch… (mire a nía quien se mantenía volando un poco detrás y no se miraba nada calmada, sea como sea, al voltear a mirarla ella se encontró con mi mirada) s- sky… por favor, recuerda que lo prometiste… prometiste que fuera lo que fuera que miraras, no dejarías que esto nublara los recuerdos que hiciste con elis.

Ah… rayos… mientras más estos dos hablaban, más eran mis preocupaciones por todo esto, ¿Por qué nía se miraba tan profundamente aterrada y kireo por otra parte estaba tan contento? Sabia ya que nía en algún punto fue de hecho mi pareja… y si, el perderla sé que tuvo que ser doloroso para mí, pero no miraba el por qué era tanto su miedo por esto.

Volamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una zona donde un frondoso bosque helado se extendía por cada rincón al que mi vista llegaba, por alguna razón, al llegar mi vista por unos segundos fue reemplazada y en vez de mirar un helado bosque donde cada árbol solo tenía nieve y hielo encima, ahora miraba un bosque otoñal donde el cantar de las aves llego también a mi oído, mientras miraba ahora arboles de variados colores naranja y marrones con algunas de sus hojas comenzando a caer al suelo… esa vista solo duro unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para desorientarme y solo volví en mi por causa de nía quien me llamo.

Nía: sky, ¿Estás bien?

Sky: s- sí, fue solo… una visión creo, por un momento todo esto cambio de este paramo helado a un bosque otoñal… supongo… supongo que habrá sido algún recuerdo.

Seguimos avanzando por entre el bosque, pero en medio de nuestro vuelo sentí una punzada en el pecho, me tuve que tomar un momento en medio aire para respirar… fue en medio de eso que mi vista se cruzó con la una cabaña sobre una pequeña colina construida justo aun lado de un barranco… la mire… y simplemente me sentí atraído a ella, casi que las alas por sí mismas me llevaron a esta cabaña y termine aterrizando frente a ella.

Fue en ese momento que paso algo más que raro, a mi vista aparecieron la fantasmal imagen de dos ponis adolescentes quienes correteaban por toda la casa de un lado a otro al parecer jugando entre ellos… y estos no eran otros más que nía y yo, los seguí por los alrededores de la casa, ambos correteaban y sorrow, la versión del poni de color gris claro que alguna vez fui estaba sinceramente sufriendo para atrapar a la pegaso, la cual muy para su lamento era bastante rápida, las risas de ambos llegaron a mis oídos hasta que sorrow se esforzó y logro atrapar a nía al saltar y tomarla de un casco.

Ambos cayeron, pero más que quejarse de dolor, ambos solo rieron un poco más antes que sorrow comenzara a hacer cosquillas a nía.

Sorrow: ¡Te dije que la pagarías cuando te atrapara!

Nía: ¡Jajajaja Me Rindo Me Rindo S- Sky Ya Para Jajaja Sabes Que Soy Demasiado Cosquilluda Sky!

Ambas fantasmales imágenes desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por otras donde ambos estábamos tranquilamente caminando hasta llegar a dos columpios cerca de uno de los árboles, nía y yo nos habíamos sentando en ellos y ambos solo mirábamos al cielo tranquilamente.

Nía: agg… son noches como estas que hacen que en verdad me pregunte… ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso como la noche puede llegar a ser tan aterrador como lo es? Miro al cielo y a la infinita cantidad de estrellas que adornan esa esa oscuridad y siento en verdad tranquilidad en mi alma… (la pegaso sonrió un poco triste mientras bajaba su mirada al barranco frente a la cabaña) pero cuando bajo mi vista y veo la negrura que cubre la tierra… llego a en verdad asustarme sky.

Sky: agg… es porque no vivimos en un mundo de en sueños nía, allá arriba en el cielo las estrellas no tiene preocupaciones algunas como nosotros aquí debajo, cada día luchamos por nuestro lugar aquí abajo y me temo que ya muchas veces ambos hemos presenciado lo profundo en la oscuridad que algunos de los que luchan han caído… yo también siento miedo cuando pienso en todas las cosas a las que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar… el rechazo, el miedo, el odio, la ira, el desprecio… hay… (sorrow suspiro en verdad decaído) hay demasiadas cosas que hacen que la oscuridad que vemos cuando bajamos nuestros ojos pierda la hermosura de la que goza la que está sobre nosotros.

Nía: supongo… (la pegaso suspiro recostando su cabeza a una de las cuerdas el columpio) ¿sabes? Alguna vez me gustaría poder estar allí debajo y no sentir las preocupaciones que siempre me carcomen… ¿Cuánto tardaran en descubrirnos? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros una vez que descubran nuestro secreto? Tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo, ¿Pero a donde iremos? ¿Y si en ese otro pueblo también nos descubren?

Sorrow: lo siento nía… (sorrow suspiro decaído mientras sus orejas caían mirando a la pegaso) es… es por mi culpa que todo esto pasa, es por mi culpa que cada día tenemos que vivir con esas preocupaciones, es por mi culpa que siempre seamos atacados y suframos el rechazo al que siempre nos hemos enfrentado.

Nía: no digas eso sky… (la pegaso se bajó de su columpio para pararse frente a mí y tomar mi cabeza entre sus cascos antes de unir su frente con la mía y sonreír) nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no fuiste el que elegiste ser como eres… las circunstancias simplemente se dieron de esa forma y tu no pudiste hacer nada para poder evitarlo… nunca te he culpado por nada de esto así que no te creas todo lo que los demás van diciendo de ti, no eres un monstruo sky… jeje, eres solo un unicornio que si no fuera por mi o por sus padres, no dejaría de estar amargado todos los días.

Sorrow: agg… (para mi sorpresa tome la cabeza de nía entre mis cascos para mirarla solo un momento antes que fuera yo mismo quien la besara, una vez el beso paso ambos estaban sonrojados, pero de nuevo fue sorrow el que unió su frente con la de la pegaso) quizás tengas razón… sin ti o mis padres fuera solo un unicornio amargado toda mi vida… … gracias por estar aquí para mi nía.

Nía: es igual para mi sky… si no fuera por ti… … lo más seguro es que fuera una pegaso quien vagaría por las calles lamentándose toda su vida, pero gracias a ti… eso no paso… jiji… (la pegaso se rio un poco) sky ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Ya que ambos seriamos unos amargados sin el otro… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa? Ambos estaremos allí el uno para el otro en cada momento para animarnos cuando nos sintamos tristes y para cuando necesitemos desahogarnos un poco.

Sorrow: no suena como un mal trato para mi… (sorrow tomo son su magia una piedra del suelo y con ella tallo en uno de los árboles la letra S antes de entregar la piedra a la pegaso) recuerda lo que papa nos dice siempre nía, los tratos siempre deben de hacerse por escrito, así que es tu turno.

Nía: jeje ya ya… lo hare.

La pegaso camino hasta el árbol y uso su boca para tomar la piedra y tallar la N a un lado de la S, luego solo rio un poco antes de recostarse en mí y mirar al cielo.

Sinceramente… no sabía exactamente que sentir en ese momento, por un lado, sentía este profundo amor que apenas es que venía surgiendo en mi por esa pegaso quien se mantenía con su cabeza abajo sentada a mi lado, pero por otro sentía un dolor tan profundo que me hacía sinceramente desesperar.

Me tuve que tomar un momento para calmarme, ya tenía un verdadero revoltijo de emociones contrariadas dentro de mí, pero luego solo camine a la cabaña y de nuevo más espectrales imágenes salieron… esta vez no solo éramos solo nía y yo, sino también el pegaso lima de cola y melena negras y la unicornio rosa de crin y cola doradas que antes aparecieron entre mis memorias sueltas estaban allí junto a sorrow y nía.

Todos reían mientras caminaban dentro de la cabaña, así que los seguí dentro y termine en una sala con una buena mueblería y objetos que no iban acorde con el exterior de la cabaña, ya que casi todo estaba increíblemente bien preservado… sea como sea, la pegaso a mi lado al entrar llevo sus cascos a su boca mientras no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Nía: no… no puedo creer que todo esté tan bien… han… han sido ya muchos años desde la última vez que la vi… en… snif… en verdad han sido ya demasiados años.

Sky: agg… (di un pequeño suspiro antes de pasar uno de mis cascos por el cuello de la pegaso para abrazarla, eso fue algo que la hizo mirarme extrañadísima) no tengo una idea de cuando fue la última vez nía… pero comparto también el sentimiento, me siento algo nostálgico al volver a entrar aquí… y más porque al igual que la parejita por allá… (eso lo dije señalando a donde nía y sorrow estaban sentados en la mesa junto al pegaso lima mientras esperaban que la unicornio rosa sirviera alguna comida) estamos de nuevo los dos aquí dentro.

Nía: ¿Pa- Parejita? ¿De qué hablas sky? No veo nada de nada.

Sky: umm ¬_¬ bueno, deben de ser mis recuerdos sobre proyectándose entonces, porque en la mesa de la cocina hay 4 ponis charlando y riendo bastante contentos mientras que la unicornio de ese cuadro… (eso lo dije señalando a un cuadro sobre la chimenea de la sala donde estaban retratados los 4 ponis en cuestión todos juntos y sonriendo) está preparando alguna comida.

Nía: ¿aun no les recuerdas sky?

Sky: solo caras sin nombre nía… no recuerdo más que muchas veces en las que esos dos me defendían a mí de potrillo creo, solo supongo que deben de ser mis padres… pero es solo una suposición, no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

Nía: agg… (la pegaso me sonrió un poco triste a la vez que se recostaba en mi) son nuestros padres sky, la unicornio se llama starflare, y el pegaso se llama glide heart… ellos fueron quienes te dieron a luz a ti y en mi caso fui adoptada por ellos.

Sky: entiendo… ¿Te sientes mejor?

Nía: (la pegaso asintió con una pequeña sonrisa aun recostada a mi) si… gracias sky.

Sky: entonces… ¿Era este acaso nuestro hogar nía?

Nía: así es, aquí fue donde vivimos por una buena cantidad de años… agg… todos casi que teníamos ya nuestra vida hecha en este sitio… (la pegaso camino hasta uno de los muebles del lugar pasando su casco por sobre este con una nostálgica sonrisa) fueron tantos los buenos recuerdos que ambos creamos en este sitio, fue el único en el que pudimos realmente experimentar una vida hogareña por primera vez.

Kireo: kiki… (el bastardo de cuernos rio entre dientes mirándonos a ambos) ah sí… pero fue también la última… y vaya ultima que resulto siendo.

Sky: ¬_¬ y supongo que da igual que te pregunte de que rayos hablas, porque no me dirás, ¿Me equivoco?

Kireo: y vaya que no lo haces, ¿Decirte y arruinarte la sorpresa? ni que estuviera drogado.

Ya que no era como si hubiera entrado con un objetivo más allá de la curiosidad, deje de lado a los fantasmas en la mesa que discutían de temas cotidianos como toda una familia normal lo haría y solo comencé a recorrer la casa en sí… en la planta baja no hubo gran cosa, solo recuerdos sueltos de menor importancia como actividades diarias como prepararnos para arar el campo detrás de la casa, peleas algo divertidas de cuando papa o yo devorábamos los dulces y frutas de las yeguas de la casa, varios de haber pasado el día entrenándome con mi padre y muchos otros que aunque agradables, no eran de una real importancia en el momento… me agrado el recordarlos claro está, después de todo eran mis recuerdos, pero no eran algo para marcar o que me ayudara a establecer algún tipo de punto en mi búsqueda de mi respuesta, monstruo o poni.

Fue cuando subi a la segunda planta que estas llegaron… ¬_¬ aunque para mi lamento fueron en forma de unos muy lindos y sonoros gemidos… y no exactamente de dolor… siguiendo estos al reconocer la voz de quien gemía llegue a una puerta en un corto pasillo de varias de estas y al abrirla… O_O no pude hacer más que sonrojarme al confirmar mis sospechas, justo en ese momento sorrow y nía estaban teniendo sexo en la cama de la que solo pude suponer que era mi habitación… eso fue un innegable hecho que me dijo claramente que la relación que ambos manteníamos estaba más allá de la de solo caricias y besos que mantenían las parejas normalmente.

Nía: 0.o ¿Pasa algo sky? Estas bastante rojo.

Sky: ¬.¬ oh nada del otro mundo realmente, he de suponer que estábamos casados creo.

Nía: O_O amm ¿P- Por qué exactamente estás pensando esto?

Sky: -_- porque según se, en los tiempos nuestros solo los esposos tenían relaciones sexuales… ¬_¬ y ambos disfrutábamos bastante de nuestro tiempo juntos por lo que veo.

Nía: O_O ha- hay Dios, ¿De todas las cosas tenías que de hecho estar mirando eso?

Kireo: ohh ¬u¬ eso es algo que yo también quisiera ver, ya que están en su cuarto ¿por qué no me dan un espectáculo privado?

Nía: ¬_¬ primero muerta bestia de mierda.

Kireo: ¬u¬ ya lo estas regalada asquerosa.

Sky: -_- ¿en verdad no tienen nada mejor que hacer ustedes dos?

Como sea, ignore a esos dos de momento y entre al cuarto ya que mi curiosidad por estas cosas no iba a irse así nada más, ciertamente nía y yo al parecer sí que disfrutábamos de nuestro tiempo a solas, pero gracias a los cielos ese recuerdo en específico fue suplantando por el de luego de que todo pasara, ambos estábamos aun acostados en la cama y nía descansaba entre los cascos de sorrow.

Sorrow: te amo nía… en verdad eres una poni única e irremplazable para mí.

Nía: (la pegaso se acurruco a mí y me abrazo aún más fuerte) yo también te amo sky, también eres un poni irremplazable para mi así que nunca cambies, sigue siempre siendo ese poni a quien decidí darle mi corazón.

Sorrow: (el la tomo y le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza a nía) nunca lo haría, el mundo puede ciertamente estarse viniendo abajo en cada ocasión, pero siempre que estés a mi lado tendré una razón para evitar que este derrumbe me trague… siempre que estés conmigo nada más importa nía, no me importa nada el tener que seguir toda mi vida huyendo si eso me permite estar junto a ti.

Maldición… el ver la sonrisa que esa pegaso le dio a sorrow, tan contenta y llena de esperanzas, eso fue algo que hizo a mi corazón doler más allá de lo que podía soportar… en verdad quería revisar esa habitación por más recuerdos, pero esta vez este fue simplemente inaguantable eh hice mi camino tanto fuera de esa habitación como fuera de la cabaña en si lo más rápido que pude… en verdad tuve que tomarme unos momentos para respirar mientras que presionaba mi casco contra donde debía estar mi corazón, la nía que estaba conmigo me miraba cada vez más preocupada mientras yo más intentaba calmarme, hasta que fue ella misma quien decidió avanzar hasta donde jadeaba tomando mi pecho y estrecharme entre sus cascos en un aunque frio, muy reconfortante abrazo.

Nía: tranquilo sky… to- todo va a estar bien.

Kireo: oh que interesantes palabras, ¿Me pregunto cuanto de ellas serán ciertas? Porque a mi modo de verlo, te aseguro que el infierno se desatara en la tierra dentro de muuuy poco… kiki… (el bastardo de nuevo rio a dientes pelados) y claro está que yo lo disfrutare.

Sky: v- vamos de una vez, cuanto antes lleguemos a ese sitio, más rápido podre deshacerme de esta inquietud.

Con ambos de mis acompañantes comencé a caminar entre el páramo helado y como antes, era un muy emocionado kireo quien de hecho guiaba nuestros pasos, nía al ver que no me encontraba tan bien camino a mi lado, aun si hasta yo mismo pude notar que de los tres, ella era la que menos tenia deseos de continuar este viaje.

Siguiendo a kireo bajamos la colina donde se encontraba nuestro viejo hogar, fue cuestión de una hora a paso calmado a lo mucho el que llegamos a un lugar en medio del sendero entre el pueblo y la cabaña, donde kireo se detuvo y salió del sendero adentrándose en el bosque.

Lo seguimos por este y al final terminamos llegando a una cueva, la sola vista de esta termino dándome un dolor de cabeza y aunque no me agradaba esto, era una señal de que íbamos por buen camino así que seguimos a kireo dentro de la cueva… por alguna razón, nía se pegó aún más a mi cuando entramos a esta, pero decidí solo acariciarla un poco al notar algo de miedo en ella mientras seguíamos recorriendo el camino de la cueva.

No tardamos en llegar una la sala iluminada por las muchas plantas brillantes en sus paredes y en donde ahora estaba lo que era una pequeña laguna congelada… no le di tanta importancia a la cueva en si como se la di a lo que descansaba frente a esta pequeña laguna, una lápida con la que el tiempo no había sido tan misericordioso… aún si se mantenía, muchos de los que tenían que ser hermosos tallados habían sucumbido ante este y no eran ya casi visibles, antes no sabía a quién pertenecía esta, pero ahora estando frente a esta y sabiendo a quien pertenecía, algo dentro de mí se estaba quebrando y fue justo en ese momento en que vi lo que marco el impulso final para que me quebrara, una pequeña caja de regalo ya casi desecha por su tiempo… a paso muy tembloroso avance y la tome, la abrí… y eso fue lo último que se necesitó para quebrarme, pues dentro había dos collares que formaban una llave dorada que fue lo que dispararon el recuerdo.

Recordé bien la cita de la que elis nos había hablado que tuvimos, recordé muy bien nuestro viaje a este sitio junto a la pegaso arcoíris y la terrestre rosada, recordé como todos terminamos entrando a nuestras pesadillas y claro está que recordé cada una de ellas incluida la mía propia… aun si no recordaba cada detalle, sabía bien que había una buena razón por la que esa cita había sido una pesadilla… y no era debido a el hijo de perra de kireo que nos intentó matar en esa ocasión.

Justo en ese momento los fantasmas volvieron a esa cueva, esta tomo a mis ojos la apariencia que tenía en nuestra juventud estando todo descongelado y en donde tenía que estar la lápida, ahora estaban sentados tanto sorrow como nía y sorrow estaba visiblemente sonrojado.

Sorrow: n- nía… (este miro a nía a los ojos y su voz temblaba un poco mientras los nervios visiblemente tomaban lo mejor de él) hay algo que quería preguntarte… d- desde hace mucho he querido hacerlo, pero nunca había encontrado el lugar ni el coraje suficiente para hacerlo… pero eso se acabó, hoy será el día en que lo hare, pues tu nía te lo mereces más que yo… (saco la pequeña caja la cual era la misma que estaba desgastada frente a la lápida, nía lo miro un poco extrañada, pero igual permaneció tranquila hasta que él abrió la caja y dentro estaban dos collares que juntos formaban una llave hecha de cristal de un color dorada, esta tenía un par de alas a los lados y en el centro una joya de color rojo… él le sonrió a la pegaso) ¿M- Me darías nía el honor y la felicidad de compartir nuestra vida juntos como esposos? ¿E- Estarías dispuesta a convertirte en mi esposa?

La pegaso en un principio se mostró visiblemente impactada, ella alternaba su vista entre el collar y sorrow quien aún mantenía su sonrisa mientras ofrecía aun el collar, pero cuando su sorpresa paso, la pegaso llevo sus cascos a su boca mientras sus lágrimas caían y solo unos segundos después, esta le salto encima para abrazarlo mientras lo besaba.

Nía: (cuando ambos se separaron, la pegaso sonreía y aun lloraba de felicidad) si quiero sky, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero caminar junto a ti como tu esposa y quiero sin duda que tú me hagas la yegua más dichosa como sé que lo harás.

Sorrow: (el gris unicornio de mis recuerdos sonrió mientras una lagrima se le resbalo debido a su gran emoción) entonces… (con su magia esta tomo ambas mitades de la llave y las coloco ambas alrededor del cuello de ambos para luego estirar su mitad a nía) ¿Me harías el honor?

Nía: (la pegaso le sonrió contenta antes de avanzar y tomar con una de sus alas la mitad del collar) será todo un placer… (nía movió su ala hasta unir su mitad de la llave con la de sorrow y una vez ambas mitades juntas, ambos sonrieron mirándola) es hermosa sky... gracias por esto… (la pegaso se pegó a él recostando su cabeza en el pecho del unicornio) en verdad… muchísimas gracias.

Sorrow: (el unicornio la tomo entre sus cascos acariciándola con su cabeza) soy yo quien tiene que agradecer nía, soy yo quien tuvo la dicha de que lo dejaras entrar a su vida a pesar de ser la definición de una rareza total.

Sky: (ambos en ese momento solo se habían quedado juntos, ambos solo disfrutando de las caricias y la compañía del otro mientras miraban la laguna… pero yo por mi parte solo pude mirar a la yegua sentada junto a mi quien, a diferencia de la espectral de mis recuerdos, no sonreía, si no que más bien me miraba decaída) n- no… no eras solo mi novia o… o solo una amante… eras… eras mi esposa.

Nía: tienes razón, fui tu esposa sky… fui a la primera poni a quien confesaste tu amor y claro está que yo te correspondí, pues aún al sol de hoy siento ese mismo amor por ti… aun a pesar de todo, sigo amándote como al poni a quien me entregue en cuerpo y alma… aún si todo lo de ti cambiara, aun si tus gustos o tu comportamiento cambian, nunca has dejado de ser ese mismo poni… perdido o no por sus recuerdos, siempre has sido el skyler del que me enamore y siempre lo seguirás siendo.

Sky: agg… (le di una pequeña sonrisa a la pegaso) gracias nía.

Nía: sky… (la pegaso me miro un poco preocupada) ¿P- Puedo conectarme contigo? Qui- Quisiera ver lo que estas mirando y sentir lo que sientes en estos momentos.

Sky: adelante nía… (volví mi vista a la pareja aun compartiendo su momento) después de todo, son también parte de tus recuerdos y supongo que tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

La pegaso asintió y me dio un poco de risa el ver como cada pelo del lomo se le puso de punta al comenzar a sentir el mismo horrible frio que yo sentía, aun si seguía usando las sombras para cubrirme y calentarme al menos un poco.

Como sea, fue solo unos segundos después de que nía se conectara conmigo al punto que aun yo podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía también, que esos dos comenzaron a moverse, sorrow suspiro encantado antes de levantarse.

Sorrow: agg, creo que ya es hora de volver… (le dio un pequeño guiño) mi linda esposa… papa y mama ya deben de haber vuelto… jeje, 0u0 y estoy muy seguro que a papa le encantara que le dé la noticia de que sus concejos funcionaron.

Nía: ¬u¬ oh así que le pediste a él la ayuda para confesarte ¿Eh?

Sorrow: 0u0 pues claro, él tuvo éxito en su confesión ¿No?

Nía: ¬w¬ como se nota que nunca les preguntaste como fue el asunto de la confesión a tus padres ¿Eh?

Sorrow: O.0 pues de hecho no… ¿Por qué?

Nía: jeje… oh bueno, no es nada olvídalo.

Sorrow: ¬.¬ vamos nía, no me dejes con la duda.

Nía: -w- pregúntales a ellos cuando los veamos y te enteras… ¬u¬ aunque vas a tener que preguntárselo a ambos por separado si quieres los hechos reales… (nía también se levantó y de hecho fue ella la primera en caminar a la salida) 0u0 pero bueno, es en verdad hora de que volvamos… ya debe de ser bastante tarde y si no llegamos pronto es posible que mama y papa sufran de un ataque de histeria si no nos ven llegar pronto.

Sorrow: -.- en otras circunstancias, te apuesto a que eso se oiría como algo estúpido.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cueva así que miré a la nía a mi lado un momento antes de seguirlos y claro está que fui seguido por un sonriente kireo quien se había enlazado al menos a mi vista y por nía quien no se miraba nada bien.

* * *

0u0 y ese fue el cap de esta vez, 0u0 como pueden notar... xD gracias a al ayuda de cierto amigo decidi primero tomar el punto de sorrow.

¬u¬ viruz, no te imaginas realmente la razon que tienes al decir lo de sorrow... xD no se me habia realmente ocurrido la vaina de que lo de las almas se miraba exactamente como alucard de Hellsing, 0w0 pero es que lo vi tan adecuado para ese tipo... xD lo de la serpiente fue que me dio polo meterlo asi que la obvie... ¬w¬ creeme que ahora vas a enterarte de por que el reaccionaba feo cada que nombraban a nia.

En fin, 0u0 espero les haya gustado el cap y hasta dentro de 4 dias si a los pendejos del internet o de la electricidad no se les ocurre hacernos una jodida gracia.


	139. Esto ya no es por nosotros

Cap 139: Esto ya no es por nosotros.

Los tres seguimos a esa pareja por el camino de regreso a el que fue nuestro hogar y ambos solo bromeaban un poco mientras hablaban de sus planes a futuro, que harían, el sí seguirían viviendo con mis padres y el donde lo harían de no ser así, en donde seria la boda formal y el cómo irían vestidos para la ocasión, aun si de hecho no planeaban tener invitados más que solo mis padres… todo fue excelente para ambos, hasta que nía toco un cierto tema.

Nía: sky… hay… hay algo que quería preguntarte…

Sky: (la pegaso lo miraba y las dudas eran algo notorio en su expresión así que eso fue algo que lo extraño bastante) bueno, no veo por qué los nervios nía, solo pregunta y ya.

Nía: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué opinas de tener hijos? ¿De ser en algún momento padre? (De solo escuchar esa pregunta, sorrow se detuvo de caminar e incluso hasta de respirar, por lo que nía lo miro en verdad muy preocupada) ¿S- Sky? ¿Es- Estas bien?

Sorrow: s- si nía… solo… solo dame un momento… (podría haber dicho eso, pero si nía era mala mintiendo yo lo era mucho peor, la sola idea de nía me hizo casi que temblar ante ella) n- no lo… no lo sé nía… no lo había pensado.

Nía: lo… lo se… (la pegaso me miro con una tranquilizadora sonrisa) pero ¿qué opinarías de serlo algún día?

Sorrow: (ante la pregunta de nía, el gris unicornio solo pudo tomarse un respiro antes de mirarla un poco triste) no… no creo que sea una muy buena idea nía.

Nía: ¿Por qué no?

Sorrow: … agg… (él la miro bastante decaído) porque… no creo que pueda ser el padre adecuado para el pequeño o la pequeña que resultaría, solo tienes que mirarnos en estos momentos para darte cuenta… no tenemos un sitio al cual llamar por completo hogar debido a mí, debido a que siempre las cosas terminan en tener que huir por culpa que alguien se entera de los malditos rumores del portador de la calamidad... no quisiera sinceramente traer a un hijo solo para que padezca por culpa de que su padre es una especie de monstruo.

Nía: s- sky no digas eso… (nía se acercó a él al verlo decaído y tomando su cabeza con uno de sus cascos, comenzó a acariciarlo) no eres un monstruo… te lo hemos dicho ya muchas veces y sé que te preocupan estas cosas, ¿Pero qué tal si solo nos alejáramos de las ciudades? Podríamos solo construir nuestro hogar lejos de ellas y así nos mantendríamos seguros ¿No?

Sorrow: ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Aun no tenemos una ligera idea de cómo lo hacen, pero sabes que siempre esos bastardos de los renacidos terminan encontrándonos sea donde sea que vayamos… y siempre terminan echándonos del pueblo que sea cuando todos se enteran, siempre tenemos que dejar nuestras vidas detrás y correr con el rabo entre las patas… no quiero traer hijos a este mundo y exponerlos así nía... (sorrow comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos) a- además… nía, me da verdadero terror el pensar… ¿Q- Que pasaría si mi maldición lo afectara a él también? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro hijo heredara la maldita sangre mía? Solo estaría condenándolo a vivir siendo perseguido y repudiado… y… y nía… (sorrow la miro casi llorando) me odiaría a mí mismo por ello.

Nía: agg… (la pegaso suspiro muy triste y termino apartando su vista de sorrow) lo… lo entiendo sky.

Sorrow: perdóname nía… (el unicornio la abrazo por detrás) en verdad lo siento… sé que quieres tener una familia conmigo, pero al menos de momento no lo veo como una buena idea… quizás con el tiempo las cosas puedan mejorar nía, podría llegar el día en que ambos podamos realmente vivir una vida más placentera y en ese momento, créeme nía que me encantaría ser el padre de tus hijos… (fue en ese momento, cuando nía estuvo entre sus cascos que la pegaso comenzó a sollozar y sorrow la miro en verdad muy preocupado) n- nía… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Nía: snif n- nada sky… (a pesar de sus palabras, la pegaso no actuaba como si no fuera nada, sus lágrimas solo hicieron el aumentar preocupando aún más a sorrow) n- no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sorrow: nía, si no fuera nada de lo que preocuparse no estarías llorando… las lágrimas no han ido jamás contigo nía y siempre hay una razón detrás de las tuyas, ¿Qué es lo que tienes nía? ¿Qué es lo que hace que tus lagrimas quieran salir?

Nía: s- sky… snif… (ella volteo para mirarme y sus lágrimas solo hicieron fluir aún más) es… estoy embarazada sky… (la sola mención de ello hizo que no solo el alma de sorrow temblara en pavor, no… aun la mía propia lo hizo cuando ella le dijo estas palabras… o mejor dicho, me dijo estas palabras… por el impacto de esta noticia sorrow la termino soltando y solo la miraba sin poder reaccionar, por ello nía permaneció sentada y aun si intentaba secar sus lágrimas, estas no paraban) snif… e- estoy embarazada… de ti sky… lle- llevo nuestro potrillo o potrilla creciendo dentro de mí.

Sorrow: (la noticia en verdad fue bastante para poder tomarla de golpe así que, entre su estupor, aun entre la confusión que sentía, solo una pregunta pudo salir de su boca) ¿D- Desde… desde hace c- cuánto? ¿H- Hace cuanto que paso esto?

Nía: snif… desde… desde hace 2 meses sky… snif… en… en verdad lo siento sky… n- no me di cuenta de mi época de celo y… y dejé que esto pasara… c- cuanto… snif…cuanto lo si…

Nía no pudo terminar de hablar… por que sorrow avanzo de golpe tomándola entre sus cacos y aun si el también lloraba, él la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella… recordaba bien la sensación de ese momento, mentiría si dijera que no estaba aterrado, todas las posibilidades que antes había dicho me aterraban y no me sentía para nada preparado para afrontarlas, pero vi a mi esposa sintiendo tan gran pesar en su corazón debido a esto, que solo hice lo que mi corazón me dicto en el momento… aceptar todo y solo vivir para que ninguno de mis temores se hiciera una realidad… fue por ello que la tome y fue por ello que la bese, jamás iba a permitir que los primero que rechazaran a nuestro hijo fueran sus padres.

Sorrow: (cuando sorrow coro el beso, nía a pesar de mirarlo sorprendida aun lloraba al igual que él, pero por una vez esto no le importo… solo se colocó a su espalda abrazándola desde detrás y uso uno de sus cascos para de hecho, acariciar su vientre) t- te amo nía.

Nía: snif… s- sky… yo… yo… también te amo… y… snif… y siento en verdad tenerte que hacer pasar por todo esto… (nía me miro arrepentida) no… no pensé en las cosas y solo… solo deje que esto pasara.

Sorrow: no hay nada que disculpar nía, no te sientas mal por ello… es más bien todo lo contrario, deberías de estar alegre por esto, después de todo uno de tus sueños era algún día tener una familia ¿No?

Nía: p- pero no así… (ella se volteo para abrazarme y enterrar su cabeza en mi pecho) no teniendo que obligarte a ello, no cuando el poni al que amo es posible que odie al fruto que llevo en mi vientre.

Sorrow: agg… (sorrow solo la abrazo aún más fuerte y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla) jamás haría tal cosa nía… es cierto todo lo que antes dije, es cierto que estoy asustado de esto y es verdad que no quería tenerlos aun… ¿Pero en verdad crees que sería capaz de odiar a nuestros propios pequeños? (nía levanto su cabeza para mirarme, y solo se encontró que a pesar que lloraba, él le sonreía de hecho contento) no nía, si ya está hecho, si ya nuestro hijo o hija viene en camino… entonces solo me queda afilar mi cuerno, porque voy a amarlo aún más de lo que es posible hacerlo y voy a protegerlos con cada gramo de mi ser y aún más allá de ello de ser necesario… no los voy a abandonar ni los voy a odiar nía, eso jamás me perdonaría el hacerlo… así que por favor, no te disculpes, pues este no es un momento de amargura sino todo lo contrario… es un momento para estar gozosos y llenos de júbilo, pues nuestra familia pronto tendrá nuevos integrantes.

Dios, a cada segundo que miraba esto, simplemente más era el dolor que sentía dentro de mí mismo, cada vez era peor el mal presentimiento que crecía dentro de mí y más llegaba a acobardarme teniendo los deseos de solo dar marcha atrás y nunca volver… pero ya era tarde para ello y lo sabía.

Nía: snif… ¿En verdad estas bien con esto sky? (la pegaso miro a sorrow y una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en ella) ¿No te molesta esto?

Sorrow: no nía, no me molesta en lo absoluto… vamos a tener a nuestro pequeño o pequeña, y lo vamos a amar con todo lo que tenemos.

Nía: gracias sky… (nía recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sonriendo más tranquila mientras sus lágrimas paraban) gracias por no abandonarme ni molestarte por ello.

Sorrow: jeje… nunca lo haría nía.

Nía: (la pegaso gris solo paso un poco más de tiempo recostada a el pecho del unicornio antes de separase y de hecho volver de nuevo a caminar) es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya, falta muy poco para que anochezca.

Sorrow: agg, andando pues… (fue cuando ambos caminaban que sorrow la miro bien dudoso) nía, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Mama y papa saben de ello? ¿Saben que estas embarazada?

Nía: O.O amm bueno, papa no, pero fue mama la que me ayudo a saber si lo estaba así que ella si está al tanto de que lo estoy.

Sorrow: je, 0u0 tal parece que ambos se llevaran una buena sorpresa esta noche cuando lleguen a casa, ¬u¬ después de todo, mama está al tanto del bebe y puedo apostarme mi trasero a que no le dijo nada a papa y papa está al tanto que pensaba proponerte matrimonio y apuesto que tampoco le dijo.

Nía: ¬u¬ tal parece que esta será una noche muy interesante entonces.

Ambos rieron y continuaron caminando a nuestro hogar, fue solo en ese momento que mire a mi nía, a la pegaso fantasmal que se había mantenido todo este tiempo a mi lado con su cabeza baja y luchando por aguantar sus propias lagrimas… el verla así, el verla a solo un paso de llorar, no fue algo que calmara en lo más mínimo mis nervios.

Tuve que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para tragar mis nervios y solo seguir a esos dos, los seguimos durante toda la caminata por ese helado paramo y no sabía realmente que era lo que me estaba haciendo sentir más escalofríos, si el helado clima que cada vez parecía hacerse más y más frio… o era este mal presentimiento que cada vez crecía más y más.

Fue cuando llegamos al que era nuestro hogar que entendí el porqué de este mal presentimiento, pues cuando lo tuvimos a la vista, un grupo de cerca de 5 ponis estaban sentados frente a este claramente esperando… y no fue solo por mi perdida de mis recuerdos que no sabía quiénes eran, pues aun sorrow al verlos detuvo a nía sin quitarle la vista a estos.

Sorrow: nía… quédate cerca de mi… (ella asintió nerviosa, pero ambos avanzaron hasta estar cerca de ellos) ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?

¿?: vaya vaya…miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí… (esto definitivamente no era bueno, uno de esos ponis avanzo mirándolos a ambos y era más que claro que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas) los rumores decían que estaban por aquí, pero jamás pensé verdaderamente que lo estarían teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de este lugar con el imperio de cristal, jamás imagine que ustedes vendrían a un lugar tan obvio, pero mira que equivocado estaba.

Sorrow: tch… (eso fue suficiente, al momento sorrow se preparó para la lucha mientras escudaba a nía de esos tipos) ¡Identifíquese y declare cuáles son sus intenciones al venir a nuestro hogar!

¿?: ¿Hogar? (el bastardo los miro sorprendido) oh vaya, no sabía que los seres como ustedes podían conocer el significado de esa palabra… después de todo… ¿Qué puede saber una aberración de sentimientos como el amor, el compañerismo y la calidez?

Fue en ese momento que esos bastardos sacaron de sus alforjas cada uno una capa negra y se la colocaron, para luego abrocharla con un dije que reconocí a la perfección.

Nía: no… (la pegaso al verlos no pudo más que temblar aterrada) e- esas capas, e- esos dijes… ¡S- Sky Hay Que Irnos Ya, Son Miembros De Los Renacidos!

¿?: ¡JAJAJA ME HONRA QUE LAS BASURAS SEPAN BIEN EL QUIENES SOMOS, PERO JAMÁS LOGRARAN ESCAPAR DE NOSOTROS! ¡NO IMPORTA DONDE SE ESCONDAN LOS ENCONTRAREMOS, NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO CORRAN SIEMPRE VAMOS A ALCANZARLOS, SOMOS LOS HERALDOS DE LA SALVACIÓN Y COMO TAL ES NUESTRO SAGRADO DEBER EL ELIMINAR LOS MALES COMO USTEDES BASURAS QUE SOLO BUSCAN LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE NUESTRO AMADO MUNDO!

Sky: ¡MALDITA SEA, NÍA CORRE YA!

Ambos se dieron vuelta para comenzar su escape, pero no les fue posible cuando por todas partes de entre los árboles comenzaron a aparecer más ponis quienes portaban la misma capa negra con el símbolo de una media luna atravesada por una espada, símbolo de que todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecía a esa maldita secta de lunáticos.

Ambos tuvieron que parar de golpe cuando el camino fue bloqueado por un montón de esos bastardos y en el momento, solo se miraron unos segundos antes que nía rápidamente despegara del suelo y sorrow uso su magia para intentar un rápido hechizo de trasporte, pero ninguna de las dos ideas funciono, porque en el momento una barrera fue creada que cubrió toda el área, esta impidió a nía el salir y a sorrow el trasportarse… ambos estaban atrapados y ambos eran superados 20 a 1… sin más opciones, tanto sorrow como nía terminaron lomo con lomo en medio de todos esos ponis quienes era claro que solo tenían un solo objetivo… aniquilarlos.

Nía: s- sky son demasiados… son demasiados solo para nosotros dos.

Sorrow: m- maldición… - (en el momento en que ambos se unieron, el creo una barrera protectora a su alrededor mientras no dejaba de ver como cada vez más y más de estos ponis aparecían y cada vez se acercaban más a ellos) n- nía no te alejes de mí, d- de alguna forma saldremos de esta, te juro que de alguna forma te sacare de aquí.

¿?: vaya ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una abominación como tu diciendo tales palabras? (el bastardo de antes sonrió de oreja a oreja mirándolo como la completa basura que era a sus ojos) esto es de ver para creer.

Nía: (nía sacudió un momento su cabeza antes de mirarlo molesta) ¡Q- Que Es Lo Que Quieren De Nosotros! ¿Por Que Es Que Siempre Nos Persiguen De Esta Manera? ¿Solo Que Es Lo Que Les Hemos Hecho Nosotros Para Que No Puedan Solo Dejarnos Vivir Nuestras Vidas?

¿?: todo… je… (el bastardo le sonrió de oreja a oreja) lo queremos todo de ustedes, queremos sus vidas por el simple hecho de que ese hijo de puta se atrevió a existir… y queremos tu vida porque te atreviste a mirar a ese parasito como algo más que eso, cometiste el grave pecado de acercarte a algo que va más allá de la palabra asqueroso y es más, no solo te aceraste… (el bastardo señalo al collar de nía mirándola con asco) si no que al parecer hasta te comprometiste con esa abominación, solo eso te hace merecedora de arder hasta morir como la bruja que eres.

Sorrow: ¡Que Te Jodan Maldito Bastardo Si Crees Que Te Dejare Tocarle Un Solo Pelo A Ella!

¿?: Oh ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? ¿Acaso crees poder contra todos nosotros? ¬_¬ por favor, sin tus padres no eres más que un simple perro que ladra… ¿Y adivina qué? Ellos no van a venir en esta ocasión a salvarte, de eso nos aseguramos nosotros.

Esas fueron palabras casi imposibles de digerir para nosotros, pero aun a mi quien sufría de amnesia, la sola idea de que mis padres cayeran ante estos bastardos se oía como nada más que un mal chiste, ni por que fueran cientos de estos bastardos contra ambos, veía tan siquiera una posibilidad de que fueran derrotados.

Nía: ellos jamás habrían caído ante basuras como ustedes, mama y papa son solo un sueño muy lejano para que basuras tan siquiera sueñen en tocarles un pelo.

¿?: no negare que nos seria simplemente demasiado agotador el acabar con ellos… je, pero no era necesario el gastar la vida de cientos de nuestros hermanos por gusto, después de todo… (el bastardo saco un pergamino de su capa y pude reconocer el sello que este tenía) una carta de auxilio de parte del rey de sinor es algo que esos bastardos no pueden ignorar, leyeron la carta y fue solo cuestión de unos segundos para que ambos tomaran solo lo necesario para el viaje y partieran.

Sorrow: hijo de perra… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON AL TÍO SCAR COMO PARA QUE ESTE COLABORAR CON TAL COSA!

¿?: oh nada del otro mundo, 0u0 solo basto con mostrarle la cabeza cernada de uno de sus hijos y darle casi la mitad de la melena de su otra hija para que este accediera a ayudarnos…. Y ahora, sin más que decir creo que es hora de acabar con ustedes… (el bastardo levanto solo uno de sus cascos) adiós abominaciones.

El bajo ese casco y en el momento una lluvia de hechizos llovió sobre ellos, decenas de rayos, bolas de fuego e incluso pedazos de rocas salieron disparadas todas en contra de la barrera que sorrow mantenía y era notorio que este apenas si resistía, pues su rostro delataba el esfuerzo que estaba colocando en resistir.

Nía: ¡Skyler!

Sorrow: ¡N- Nía Busca Al Conjurador De La Barrera Es Nuestra Única Forma De Salir De Esta Vivos!

La pegaso asintió y tomo vuelo solo dentro de los límites que de la barrera que sorrow había creado… si hubiera sido en la actualidad, no tengo duda alguna de que esa barrera siendo creada por mi hubiera sido más que suficiente para resistir esos ataques y aún más, pero en esa época yo no era lo que se podía decir un monstruoso unicornio como ahora lo era… eventualmente, bajo la constante presión de todos estos ataques la barrera comenzó a agrietarse mientras sorrow llegaba a su límite, fue esta la señal de nía para bajar y permanecer a su lado.

Cuando la barrera cayo, ambos fueron rápidos en moverse para evitar ser impactados por los hechizos y los ponis más cercanos a ellos comenzaron a moverse, todos se abalanzaron en su contra blandiendo todos armas, a nía y a sorrow no les quedó más que luchar en circunstancias muy desiguales al ellos ser tantos y estar armados… pero no era como si tampoco ambos fueran solo damiselas en apuros, tanto nía como sorrow no eran realmente guerreros experimentados, cometían errores que casi les costaba graves heridas y dejaban escapar oportunidades de acabar con sus enemigos, pero ambos se las arreglaban aun así.

Sorrow quien sabia hechizos, uso uno para herir varios de los cercanos y con su magia el mismo fue quien proveyó de armas para la pegaso y para él, el usaba tanto sus hechizos de combate, como las habilidades que le habían enseñado con espadas para enfrentar a cuanto poni se cruzara con él, mientras que nía usaba su velocidad de vuelo y el arma que tomo de sorrow para intentar eliminarlos.

Ambos aguantaron, pero eventualmente estaban siendo superados, poco a poco iban acumulando heridas menores por sus descuidos y poco a poco estaban comenzando a cansarse mientras más se reía la basura que en un inicio los encaro, este solo se había mantenido siempre lejos de ellos y solo reía de ver los esfuerzos de ambos.

Nía: ¡Skyler! (Fue cuando las cosas menos se pintaban de esperanza que un rayo de la misma les llego, pues la pegaso lo llamo y logro señalar a una dirección con su casco antes de tener que bajar para evadir una flecha de impactarla) ¡En Ese Árbol De Allí Está El Unicornio Que Mantienen La Barrera!

Sky: ¡Bien Hecho Nía! (el unicornio corrió hasta el enemigo más cercano y lo uso solo como un punto de apoyo para lograr saltar más alto, fue estando en el aire que miro a la dirección que apunto a la pegaso y al ver al árbol, entre sus ramas noto el brillo de un cuerno, el uso la espada entre sus cascos como arma arrojadiza y la lanzo logrando acabar con el unicornio y por consiguiente la barrera cayo) ¡NÍA HORA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

¿?: ¡MALDITA SEA QUE NO ESCAPE!

Los parásitos dieron su esfuerzo extra para intentar detenerlos, pero eventualmente la pegaso llego hasta el unicornio y el logro trasportarlos, aunque no pudo hacerlo tan lejos debido al cansancio acumulado, fue al menos fuera del circulo donde los tenían rodeados y ambos comenzaron su escape.

Al verlos correr, no fueron solo los parásitos esos quienes los siguieron, sino también kireo, mi nía y yo quienes corrimos detrás de ellos… a pesar que habían salido del estar rodeados, las cosas solo no mejoraban para ellos, pues todos los que los perseguían no paraban sus ataques y no eran tan lentos como para poder fácilmente perderlos, aun nía que era una pegaso decidió no volar y perderlos solo por el hecho de que las flechas y los hechizos no paraban de llover sobre ellos y solo en un principio, la barrera de sorrow era lo que evitaba que estos fueran alcanzados… pero a medida que más este se fatigaba por el largo trayecto que recorrían y el constante golpeo de los ataques, era más lo que esta se debilitaba.

Nía: ¡S- Sky, estas bien!

Sorrow: a- aguanto nía, pero tenemos que perderlos de algún modo ya, no creo ser capaz de contenerlos por siempre si siguen presionando de tal forma.

Nía: tch… (la pegaso dio un chasquido molesta y lucia pensativa mientras no paraba de correr, fue en ese momento que casi fue iluminada con una idea) ¡Sky vayamos al pueblo! ¡No creo que sigan atacándonos si estamos entre los ponis del pueblo y podemos usar las casas para poder perderlos y escondernos!

Sorrow: Nía, no lo sé… (el sí que no pudo evitar mirarla preocupado al oír esta idea) puede funcionar, pero sabes bien cuál es la otra posibilidad… podríamos terminar lanzándonos la soga al cuello también.

Nía: es lo mejor que podemos hacer sky, en el pueblo tenemos lugares en los que escondernos y perderlos, pero en este bosque no.

Sorrow: agg… en marcha entonces.

Ambos corrieron aún bajo la lluvia de ataques encaminándose directo al pueblo, y fue en ese momento que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento más fuerte me golpeo… mientras más nos acercábamos a él entre momentos derrumbado pueblo y el floreciente pueblo que se miraba a lo lejos, más era lo que sentía algo morder lo más profundo de mi alma.

Fue cuando estábamos llegando a pueblo que lo entendí, el plan de estos dos había sido demasiado obvio, pues cuando nos acercamos a la entrada, un grupo de más ponis con esa capa los embosco y el ataque de estos fue el empujón que se necesitó para quebrar la barrera que sorrow mantenía y de paso, herir a ambos de gravedad… Sorrow fue alcanzado por varias flechas y uno de ellos había logrado casi cortarle uno de sus cascos, nía fue alcanzada por la espada de uno de ellos y por ello tenía un gran corte en su pecho.

Sorrow: no ¡No! ¡Nía! (el unicornio aun herido logro deshacerse del que tenía encima al apuñalarlo con su cuerno y corrió a donde la pegado apenas se mantenía contra quien la había herido, cuando este los alcanzó disparo un rayo a quemarropa que atravesó el corazón de ese poni y se giró escudando a nía) ¡Nía Estas Bien!

Nía: m- me duele sky… (la pegaso hizo un esfuerzo por volver sobre sus patas y apenas si logro hacerlo mientras sus lágrimas caían) e- es muy doloroso, p- pero a- aguantare.

Sorrow: mierda… (las cosas no pintaban bien para ninguno, ambos de nuevo estaban rodeados y de hecho, todos reían al verlos aun de pie y mirándolos sin rendirse, fue en ese momento que sorrow soltó un suspiro y miro a la pegaso) Nía… escapa tú, tienes que escapar e ir a por nuestros padres.

Nía: ¡E- Estas loco sky? ¡No podrás aguantar contra tantos tu solo y menos estando herido!

Sorrow: l- lo hare de algún modo nía, pero… pero tú tienes que irte ya, te trasportare fuera de aquí, pero tienes que largarte e ir por nuestros padres.

Nía: ¡No Sky, No Voy A Hacer Tal…!

Sorrow: ¡Nía Ya Esto No Es Por Nosotros! (el volteo a mirarla y ya sus lágrimas fluían) ti- tienes que irte nía, tienes que asegurarte de mantenerle a salvo.

¿?: jajaja ¿Y de verdad creer que te dejare hacer tal cosa monstruo? (el muy bastardo los miraba con esa asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad) Ni ella ni tu lograran escapar de aquí con vida, ambos morirán no importa lo que intenten.

Nía: n- no quiero dejarte sky… (la pegaso me miro ya quebrantada) p- por favor no me hagas hacerlo.

Sorrow: ti- tienes nía… tienes que irte… v- ve por papa y por mama… pienso aguantar lo más que pueda y con algo de suerte, los encuentras a tiempo y podrán ayudarme, a- así que tienes que irte.

La pegaso solo bajo su cabeza sin querer mirarlo, eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que sorrow hiciera deslumbrar su cuerno en un segundo, cegando a todos quienes lo miraban el tiempo suficiente para realizar el hechizo de trasportación y mandar a nía lo suficientemente lejos de todos quienes los cazaban… a costa de cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba… le había dicho a la pegaso que aguantaría, pero sabía bien cuál era la realidad, él no la iba a contar sin importar cuanto se apresurara en volver nía.

Cuando su ceguera paso, todos se lanzaron de golpe contra el unicornio y el solo pudo resistir contra ellos solo unos minutos, pero eventualmente fue superado por su número tan extenso, sus heridas y por su falta de fuerzas, muy pronto él se descuidó y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente… en ese momento, todas las fantasmales imágenes desaparecieron.

Nía: sky… (la pegaso me miro y ya no pudo más contener sus lágrimas, podía en verdad sentir su enorme temor y su ansiedad tomar todo de ella) esta es en verdad tu última oportunidad de volver atrás.

Sky: ya es muy tarde para ello… (mire al destrozando pueblo que yacía frente a nosotros cubierto por la nieve y el hielo acumulado… y mientras más lo miraba, un enorme sentimiento de ira y dolor estaban comenzando a tomar lo mejor de mi) ya no hay forma que pueda dar vuelta atrás… necesito… necesito saberlo, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso.

Un paso tras otro, me encaminé al interior de ese pueblo…

* * *

seee... xD creo que era obvio que las cosas se iban a ir al demonio, O.O pero a esto aun le falta damas y caballeros.

0.o ¿pa que bufanda viruz si ya cometio matricidio? xD ya mas enterrada la pata no la puede tener ¿no?... Snif... TnT un minuto de silencio por nuestro valiente heroe perdido... xD que decir, es el trabajo de kireo cagar las vainas en los momentos indicados, ¬u¬ no por nada es un bastardo certificado ¿no?... ... ... umm ¬.¬ si tengo razon y estabas suponiendo que la ira de sorrow por nia era por una traicion... 0.0 bueno, te lo digo en el cap que viene.


	140. La ejecución

Cap 140: La ejecución.

El pueblo era en verdad una ruina, en un principio solo miraba casas en parte derrumbadas, pero a medida que avanzaba las cosas se iban tornando cada vez más y más siniestras, las paredes de las casas comenzaban a mostrar marcas de garras y sangre seca hace milenios sobre ella.

Muy pronto comencé a encontrarme partes de ponis desperdigadas por entre las casas y lugares de dicho pueblo… y con estas, también comenzaron a parecer las fantasmales imágenes de ponis quienes corrían desesperados por sus vidas antes que algo… o mejor dicho alguien los alcanzara y los destrozara dejando sus partes justo donde miraba las reales en el pueblo.

Y luego fue la gota que derramo el vaso por decirlo de algún modo, ya que ahora además de que comencé a encontrarme los cuerpos en sí de los ponis, pude notar como la nieve era en si un foco de corrupción por oscuridad, la nieve estaba colorada en negro y despedía la característica niebla de oscuridad que mi cuerpo se la pasaba soltando, esta comenzó a reaccionar con mi propia oscuridad y al esta ser absorbida en parte por mí, comencé a sentir una indescriptible sed de sangre y venganza.

Nía: ¿S- Sky?

Todo mi ser fue invadido por un profundo deseo de hacer nada más que una masacre tras otra, por un momento mi mente incluso fue nublada por estos sentimientos, pero mire a la pegaso a mi lado quien me llamo aterrada y solo por eso puede conservar mi razón.

Sky: n- no es nada nía… sigamos.

No me convenia para nada que esa oscuridad siguiera entrando en mi si quería sinceramente no dejarme llevar, así que hice lo que pude para evitar que esta entrara a mi mientras avanzaba por el pueblo directo a donde la corrupción se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Fue cuando llegue a la que tenía que ser la plaza del pueblo que llegue al que era el centro de todo, allí en la plaza había un podio de ejecuciones armado con un poste de madera que era el responsable de toda la corrupción que se espacia por el pueblo, de este es que toda la oscuridad emanaba.

Fue en ese momento que un montón de espíritus vengativos comenzaron a alzarse de los cuerpos que estaban desperdigados por la plaza, ellos se levantaban y uno a uno comenzaron a mirarme, pero a diferencia de cada encuentro que había tenido con los de su tipo, estos no intentaban atacarme… todo lo contrario, eran ellos quienes daban gemidos de terror mientras buscaban alejarse de mí.

No quería molestias, quería que esos bastardos se callaran así que ni dude en encantar mis garras y basto solo agitarlas para lanzar las hojas de oscuridad para que estas cortaran a esas cosas y las acallaran.

Fue cuando estaba en medio de exterminar a cada parasito de esos que algo ocurrió... de nuevo las fantasmales imágenes de mis recuerdos lo tomaron todo. De estar en las ruinas de un pueblo nevado, pase a estar en medio de un pueblo campestre bañado por las muchas hojas naranjas de los árboles que lo rodeaban debido a la época.

Estaba aún en la plaza, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no había solo cuerpos de ponis desperdigados, sino más bien eran cientos de ponis los que estaban todos reunidos en medio de la plaza, todos alrededor del podio de ejecuciones… y justo atado en el poste de ese podio era que se encontraba sorrow atado.

El unicornio tenía una pésima pinta, tenía ya varias heridas de las flechas que le habían dado, varios cortes por armas que lograron alcanzarlo, pero de todas resaltaba más la de uno de sus cascos que no paraba de gotear de su sangre.

Este poco a poco abría sus ojos, pero los abrió de golpe cuando recibió una fuerte patada de parte de uno de aquellos quienes traían la capucha de los renacidos, solo ahora me fijaba del terrestre de pelaje marrón, de cola y melena grises quien era el que siempre estuvo liderando al grupo de bastardos.

¿?: je, ya era hora que despertaras monstruo, es de mala educación el estar dormido en medio de tu ejecución ¿Sabes?

Sorrow: je… (a pesar de todo, el unicornio dio una pequeña y cansada sonrisa) m- mira quien habla de mal educados… cof… i- irrumpir en casa de otros y… y darles caza no creo que se considere de educación.

¿?: Mis actos están justificados aun ante los cielos… ¿Pero los tuyos? Oh esos sí que no creo que ni los cielos tengan la misericordia suficiente para perdonar… (ese terrestre de mierda se volteo de mi para mirar a todos los del pueblo reunidos quienes no hacían más que mirar perdidos la escena) ¡Gente De Arier, Hoy Doy Gracias A Nuestro Dios Por Habernos Dado La Oportunidad De Estar Frente A Ustedes, Pues Solo Él Sabe Que Es Lo Que Pudo Haber Ocurrido De El Tiempo Seguir Transcurriendo Sin Que Nosotros Llegáramos Para Salvar La Vida De Todos Mis Amados Pueblerinos!

Sorrow: s- salvarlos mi trasero maldito, no se puede salvar la vida de alguien cuando esta no está en riesgo.

¿?: Oh, pero claro que estaban en riesgo… (el terrestre me miro sin guardar nada del asco que me tenía) pues solo los cielos saben que es lo que los de tu clase les habrían hecho de seguir caminando entre ellos a tus anchas.

¿?: ¡Que Rayos Sucede Aquí! (uno de los habitantes del pueblo señalo a ese bastardo molesto) ¿Por Qué Todos Ustedes Nos Sacaron De Nuestros Hogares A Mitad De La Noche Y Por Qué Ese Joven Esta En Tal Estado?

¿?: eso mi amado pueblerino, es porque estaban en una inminente amenaza de muerte… (esas fueron palabras que tomaron a todos desprevenidos, como sea, el terrestre me señalo mientras los miraba) esta asquerosidad de aquí… esta… cosa… con la apariencia de un poni, es algo que ha estado solo a la espera de una oportunidad para asesinarlos a todos.

Gauch: ¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS MALDITO LUNÁTICO! (un semental terrestre de color naranja de cola y melena rojas el cual recordaba era el verdurero del pueblo, señalo molesto a ese bastardo) ¡CONOZCO A ESE JOVEN Y ÉL NO ES ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE HACER ESO DE LO QUE LO ACUSAS!

¿?: ohh, así que lo conoces ¿Eh? (el bastardo sonrió de oreja a oreja) me pregunto qué tan cierto será eso… ¡Ya que lo conooooces tan bien! ¡Entonces supongo que debes de saber que ante ti, esta nada más y nada menos que 'El portador de la calamidad' mismo!

Eso definitivamente no podía ser bueno, actualmente no tenía idea del significado de eso del portador de la calamidad, pero cada poni en ese pueblo al oír esto comenzaron a llenarse de terror al mirarme y sorrow en ese momento si comenzó a desesperar.

¿?: ¡Así Es! ¡Este Intento De Poni Aquí Es La Bestia De La Destrucción, Es Aquel Quien Porta Consigo La Miseria A Donde Quiera Que Va, Es El Parasito De Este Mundo En El Que Cada Nación A Puesto Como La Basura Más Grande Que Debe De Ser Erradicada Sin Importar El Que! ¡Esta Abominación De Aquí Es Solo Un Foco Infeccioso Quien Porta Consigo Nada Más Que Plagas, Una Bestia Sedienta De Sangre Quien Solo Busca La Sangre De Nobles E Inocentes Ponis Como Ustedes Mis Amados Ciudadanos! ¡Este Engendro Ante Ustedes Es A Quien Señalan Las Profecías Como Aquel Quien Será Responsable De Traer Consigo El Fin De Este Mundo!

Sorrow: ¡MALDITA SEA ESO ES MENTIRA! (sorrow intento forcejear para soltarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas y su cuerno estaba sellado por un anillo) ¿SOLO COMO MIERDAS ES QUE VOY A ESTAR LLEVANDO PLAGAS CONMIGO MALDITO MENTIROSO? ¡Y NI SIQUIERA HE SIDO YO QUIEN HA MATADO UNA SOLA ALMA A DONDE LLEGO, SON SIEMPRE USTEDES HIJOS DE PERRA QUIENES ME DAN CAZA Y NO LES IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TIENEN QUE MATAR A TODO UN MALDITO POBLADO CON TAL DE LLEGAR A MÍ! ¡SON TÚ Y LOS TUYOS LOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS AQU… AAAAAHHHHH!

Uno de ellos en el momento tomo una daga y la incrusto profundo en mi costado justo donde tenía que estar mi cutie mark, pero no había nada reflejado en él.

¿?: ¡A Mí Me Respetas Monstruo, Y Deja Ya De Esparcir Tus Mentiras Ante Todos! ¡Nuestra Orden Fue Fundada Por La Mismísima Reina De Ariastar, La Doncella Oráculo De Nuestra Amada Diosa De La Creación Y Se Nos Encomendó La Sagrada Misión De Velar Por La Seguridad De La Creación Misma! ¿TE ATREVES MALDITA SABANDIJA A PISOTEAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA AMADA SEÑORA Y A NUESTRA DIOSA ACASO?

¿?: (otro más de los del pueblo, reunió algo de valor e hizo una sola pregunta) ¿C- Como sabemos que lo que nos dices es cierto? Y- Yo también he conocido a este joven por un largo tiempo, he convivido con él y con su familia y son todos de hecho muy buenos ponis… el ciertamente no parece ser ese quien afirmas que es y mucho menos creo que él pueda cometer los actos de los que lo acusas.

¿?: eso de hecho es simple de probar, todos supongo que conocen cual es la señal del portador ¿No? (algunos se miraron dudosos, pero muchos de ellos no) bien… (el bastardo sonrió de oreja a oreja y volteo a mirarme, el avanzo a donde estaba y tomando una daga se hizo un corte en uno de sus cascos antes de acercar ese casco a mi) bebe maldita sabandija.

Para nada que sorrow abrió su boca, aun cuando el bastardo acerco su casco a su boca y lo restregó contra esta, pero aun así sorrow no la abrió y fue por eso que otro de ellos lo pateo en un intento que gritara, pero aun resistiendo el no abrió la boca… solo fue cuando volvieron a clavarle una daga esta vez en pecho que el no pudo resistirlo más y grito que ese parasito terrestre logro hacerlo tomar de su sangre y el efecto fue realmente inmediato.

Los ojos de sorrow a pesar de aun seguir siendo uno verde y el otro dorado, ahora ambos despedían un innegable brillo rojizo que era fácilmente notable siendo de noche y ahora sus dientes habían pasado a ser iguales a los míos... eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que cada poni de ese pueblo lo mirara más allá de la palabra aterrado y claro está, que basto para que ese parasito terrestre sonriera aún más si es que eso era posible.

¿?: ¡Jajaja Allí Tienes Tu Prueba Mi Querido Pueblerino! ¡Según Nuestras Creencias, La Señal Que Nuestra Diosa Nos Dio Para Poder Identificar Al Portador De La Calamidad Es Justamente Esta! (el señalo a sorrow haciendo especial énfasis en sus ojos y boca) el cambio que este sufre cuando prueba de la sangre de inocentes ponis, prueba de su dependencia de ella… solo Dios sabe cuántos de los suyos habrán muerto hasta la fecha a cascos de este monstruo.

En el momento los murmuros no se hicieron esperar enre los pueblerinos, muchos de ellos no pude entenderlos, pero algunos otros si y estos hablaban lingando algunas desapariciones con al explicación que ese parasito les había dado.

Sorrow: Cof cof… (el unicornio ya bastante cansado y dolido tosió y miro ya aterrado a todos) ¡Y- Yo Jamás Me He Atrevido A Herir A Nadie De Los Que Habitan Este…!

¿?: ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR CIERRA EL PICO!

Hasta yo mismo pude concluir que era tarde para sorrow… el miedo de cada alma en ese pueblo escalo a más que solo temblar despavoridos como ratas, el unicornio no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse a sí mismo cuando cada poni en ese lugar comenzaron a gritarle insultos y maldiciones a más no poder, eso fue algo que hizo a ese bastardo de la capucha regocijarse aún más por lo que había logrado.

¿?: ¡Jajaja Esa Es La Realidad Mis Ponis, Esta Cosa Aquí No Es Un Poni, Es Solo Un Monstruo Que Debe De Ser Erradicado De Esta Tierra! ¡Esa Es La Santa Voluntad De Nuestro Dios, Es Por Eso Que Nosotros Y Si Lo Desean Ustedes Pueden Ser Participes En Llevar A Cabo Su Santa Voluntad!

El terrestre con la capucha miro a otro de los que estaba con él y al este ser un unicornio, uso su magia para traer de algún lado un recipiente metálico el cual ardía, este removió la tapa y pude dentro de este ver cientos de agujas de acero al rojo vivo.

¿?: ¡Pueden Ser Pasar Al Igual Que Nosotros A La Historia Como Los Ponis Quienes Cumplieron El Designio Divino De Nuestro Dios Y Erradicaron Al Gran Mal Que Contra Su Creación Se Alzaba! (el unicornio con el recipiente se colocó a un lado de las escaleras del podio y al otro lado se colocó el terrestre) ¡Solo Deben De Tomar Una De Estas Y Ayudarnos A Erradicar A Este Mal Al Clavarlas En El Cuerpo De Esta Abominación!

Era todo, el pueblo entero comenzó a gritar apoyando a esos bastardos y mientras más estos gritaban, más eran claros el miedo y la desesperación del gris unicornio atado a ese posta.

Sorrow: n- no… p- por favor no… (uno de los bastardos del pueblo al ver la oportunidad avanzo) ¡P- Por favor no le crean! ¡Todo Cuanto Este Poni Ha Soltado Por Su Boca No Son Más Que Mentiras! (este recibió unas pinzas de parte de los bastardos de la secta con la cual tomo una de las agujas) ¡Toda Su Banda Son Solo Unos Sádicos Quienes Solo Van De Un Lugar A Otro Solo Buscando Asesinar! (el poni ese camino hasta estar frente a sorrow y con la pinza acerco la aguja a su cuerpo) ¡POR AMOR AL CIELO SOLO TIENEN QUE VER BIEN LO QUE LES ESTÁ PIDIENDO HACE AAAAHHHH!

De nada sirvieron los alaridos del unicornio, ese poni solo clavo sin misericordia alguna la aguja aun hirviendo en su cuerpo y al igual que sorrow, pude sentir tanto como él el dolor que esto provoco al recordarlo… el desespero del unicornio era grande ya que este poni solo dejo la aguja en donde la había clavado y luego este celebrando su 'Logro'… bajo del podio.

Sorrow: (el unicornio ni se había recuperado del dolor que causaba esa aguja cuando se dio cuenta de la ahora una yegua quien está frente a él con otra de las agujas) p- por favor… (el unicornio no pudo contener más sus lágrimas) p- piedad.

La recibió cuando la yegua clavo la aguja ardiendo entre sus costillas solo evitando el corazón del unicornio… así, uno a uno fueron pasando, uno a uno de esas basuras tomaban una de las agujas y aun si el unicornio pedía a gritos piedad, aun si pedía misericordia, todos solo lo ignoraban y clavaban esas agujas en su cuerpo, o eso al menos fue con casi todo el pueblo.

Una yegua paso, pero a diferencia del resto esta no lo miraba como basura como todos los que habían pasado, si lo recordaba bien, esta era una de las madres de unos potrillos quienes regularmente jugaban en el parque y con los cuales nía y yo jugábamos algunas veces… sorrow la vio y ya realmente no era mucho lo que su cuerpo le daba luego de tener más de 60 agujas clavadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el unicornio a lo mucho solo pudo levantar su cabeza para mirarla.

¿?: l- lo siento… skyler… los conozco a ti y a nía desde que llegaron al pueblo hace 5 años, sé muy bien que ese poni que vi esta tarde junto con su novia jugando a la pelota con mi hijo, no sería capaz de hacer algo como de lo que estos ponis te acusan, snif… s- solo pase porque quería que lo supieras.

Sorrow: (aun yo mismo me acerqué a donde esta yegua y pude notar la sinceridad en sus palabras, eso basto para que las lágrimas de sorrow salieran aún más mientras este la miraba casi al borde de la muerte) ha- hágalo... cl- clave… la… s- su… fa- familia cof cof…

¿?: (la yegua en ese momento comenzó a llorar y no quiso siquiera mirarlo) de verdad lo lamento skyler.

Ella tomo las pinzas y clavo la aguja en mi hombro, como pudo sorrow aguanto el dolor sin gritar para que ella no se sintiera aun peor y luego ella se retiró, los siguientes que pasaron fueron el señor toys y gauch

Toys: mírate nada más chico… (el juguetero lo miraba, miraba su estado y sus lágrimas no pudieron evitar el dejar sus ojos) te conozco skyler… y sé que no mereces esto, portador de la calamidad o no… los conozco lo suficiente a ti y a nía como para saber que son solo mentiras lo que estos bastardos están soltando.

Gauch: (el verdurero lo miro al igual que el juguetero consternado, casi que el compartía mi asco por lo que estos mierdas de ese pueblo estaban haciendo) de verdad lamento esto chico… si pudiera te ayudaría, pero solo soy un poni que vende verduras, no soy un soldado entrenado como tu padre.

Skyler: (el unicornio miro a esos dos, e hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablarles) n- nía… c- cuiden… d- de nía… po- por favor.

Ni el juguetero ni el verdadero quisieron de hecho mirarlo, pero ambos asintieron - dalo por hecho skyler - ambos ponis bajaron luego de la plataforma y la ejecución continuo.

¿?: ¡SUÉLTENME MALDITA SEA!

En medio de la ejecución… esa voz fue suficiente para mandar un escalofrió, no solo por el lomo de sorrow, si no aun por el mío propio mientras que aun yo quien estaba parado sobre la plataforma a un lado del unicornio volteara en dirección de ella para ver a su dueña.

¿?: ¡Misión Cumplida Señor! (entre dos basuras, venían arrastrando a nía al tomarla cada uno de uno de sus cascos) ¡Logramos Atrapar A La Hereje Que Escapo!

En ese momento mi corazón comenzó a bombear muy fuerte, los mire y la desesperación más crecía dentro de mí a medida que miraba como nía intentaba resistirse mientras la traían de a rastras.

Estos hijos de perra la arrastraron aun por los escalones del podio dejándome escuchar los gritos de dolor de la pegaso cuando los escalones le lastimaron el lomo y la lanzaron de hecho frente al terrestre de la capucha a mi lado.

Cuando la pegaso logro levantar la vista, que miro el estado de sorrow, simplemente sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir mientras llevaba sus cascos a su boca.

Nía: s- skyler…

¿?: Je, bien hecho hermanos… (ese bastardo camino hasta estar frente a la multitud de nuevo) ¡Jajaja Hoy Nuestro Señor Está En Verdad Regocijándose! ¡No Solo Capturamos Al Portador De La Calamidad! (el terrestre señalo con su casco a nía quien entro dos de ellos la obligaron a voltearse a mirar a la multitud) ¡Si No También A Esta Inmunda Hereje!

Gauch: ¡SUELTA A ESA PEGASO INMEDIATAMENTE MALDITA SABANDIJA! (el verdurero al ver como pintaban las cosas intento intervenir, pero fue detenido por los de la maldita secta de avanzar) ¡ESA PEGASO NO ES NINGUNA HEREJE HIJO DE PERRA!

¿?: ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le dices a casarse con el pecado mismo? (el bastardo miro a la aun enardecida multitud del pueblo) no solo esta perra les mintió a todos al ocultar al portador…

Nía: (el terrestre se acercó a ella y cuando este quiso tomar el collar que recién le había dado, nía inmediatamente intento morderlo) ¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESO CON TUS SUCIOS CASCOS MALDITO ASESINO!

¿?: Tch, hago lo que se me venga en gana perra… (el bastardo le dio un buen golpe a nía en la cabeza desorientándola y tomo el collar de cuello con uno de sus cascos mostrándolo ante todo en el pueblo) ¡Si no que esta hereje tuvo aun el descaro de desposar a la abominación en si conocida como el portador de la calamidad! ¡Tuvo el atrevimiento de casarse con aquel quien traerá el fin a la vida misma! ¡Si Eso No Es Una Prueba De Herejía, Entonces Te Invito A Que Me Digas Que Rayos Es!

Camarero: ¡Se Llama Amor Maldito Degenerado! (hasta yo me sorprendí cuando vi al poni quien nos había atendido en el restaurant y nos sirvió un pastel avanzar y enfrentar al igual que gauch al grupo de lunáticos esos) ¡Ahora Suelten A Esa Inocente Pegaso Inmediatamente!

¿?: Je, ¿Amor dices? (el bastardo lo miro nada lindo) No seas idiota chico, esta no es cuestión de sentimentalismo… esta perra se atrevió a clavar una daga en el lomo de cada uno de nosotros al no entregar a esta abominación ante la divina justicia en el momento que lo vio… ¿Qué es más importante para ti te pregunto? ¿una estupidez como el amor o las vidas de todos quienes habitamos este planeta?

Nía: ¡Pues Te Informo Bastardo Que Me Quedaría Con Skyler Mil Veces! ¿Crees En Verdad Que Me Importa Lo Que Ustedes Crean? ¡Yo Conozco A Skyler A Diferencia De Ustedes Malditos! ¡Yo Se Muy Bien Que El Es Mejor Poni De Lo Que Cualquiera De Ustedes Pude Tan Siquiera Llegar A Soñar Serlo! (nía aun entre enrabiadas lagrimas me señalo con una de sus lastimadas alas) ¿CREES ACASO QUE ESO ES ALGO QUE UN PONI EN VERDAD HARÍA? ¡SIN IMPORTAR LA RAZÓN, TAL ACTO SOLO LO PUEDE LLEVAR A CABO UNA BESTIA! ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE SOLO UN MALDITO GENOCIDA COMO LOS PARÁSITOS DE TU Y SU GRUPO HARÍAN!

Sorrow: N- Nía… c- corre.

¿?: (el bastado volvió a golpearla y esta vez mi sangre se congelo cuando vi como este le había pateado el estomago a la pegaso) ¡ESO MALDITA SE LLAMA PIEDAD! ¡ESAS SON AGUJAS BENDECIDAS POR LA DIOSA DE LA CREACIÓN MIS…!

Nía: cof cof ¡Y UN DEMONIO QUE SON AGUJAS DE NADA, PODRÁN SER SI ASÍ LO DESEAN AL CUERPO DE NUESTRA SEÑORA MISMA Y AUN ASÍ NO QUITA EL HECHO QUE SOLO ESTÁN TORTURANDO A UNA POBRE ALMA SOLO POR PLACER! ¡AUN SI TE RIGIERAS POR LA ESTUPIDEZ DE LA LEYENDA, ENTONCES SOLO ESTARÍAS YENDO EN CONTRA DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS CREENCIAS! ¡FUE NUESTRA SEÑORA MISMA QUIEN TUVO PIEDAD DE MI SKYLER Y POR MISERICORDIA LE AYUDO A VIVIR SU VIDA! ¿SOLO COMO RAYOS EL QUE HAGAN TALES COSAS PUEDEN CONSIDERARSE COMO LA VOLUNTAD DE NUESTRA SEÑORA SI FUE ELLA MISMA QUIEN PROTEGIÓ SU VIDA EH?

Las palabras de nía aun si tenía razón, aun si de hecho los dejo a todos contra las cuerdas, más que ayudar a nuestra situación… solo pude notar como cada vez la empeoraba más y más, sus palabras estaban cargadas con la más pura verdad y por ello, los pueblerinos quienes de hecho fueron los responsables de hacerme tales cosas, más era el miedo que crecía dentro de ellos al darse cuenta que fueron engañados y colaboraron de hecho con asesinos.

¿?: ¡H- HE- HEREJE, E- ESA PEGASO ES UNA HEREJE!

¿?: ¡S- SOLO MENTIRAS SALEN DE LA B- BOCA DE ESA BRUJA!

¿?: ¡H- HAY QUE CASTIGAR A LA HEREJE TAMBIÉN!

Como unos malditos cobardes al no querer aceptar la culpa por sus acciones, uno a uno todos los del maldito pueblo comenzaron a unírseles a esos quienes comenzaron a dar voces contra nía, como unas pútridas ratas todos comenzaron insultarla y a pedir castigo para la pegaso para solo ocultar las culpas por el crimen que cada uno de ellos había cometido… y claro esta que eso solo hizo a la pegaso desesperar mientras miraba como cada uno de los que ella antes considero amigos, ahora daban voces contra ella pidiendo que se le impartiera una justicia falsa.

¿?: ¡JAJAJA YA LO VES HEREJE? ¡EL PUEBLO HA HABLADO Y SU VOZ SERÁ ESCUCHADA!

Nía fue de nuevo golpeada por los bastardos de la capucha y en ese momento sorrow aun herido como estaba, aun a solo un paso de morir como se encontraba comenzó a gritar mientras forcejeaba contra sus ataduras.

¿?: ¡MIS PONIS…! (el terrestre de la capucha se giró mirando a la multitud) ¡ES HORA QUE LA VOLUNTAD DE NUESTRA SEÑORA SEA IMPARTIDA, ES HORA DE ACABAR CON TODOS LOS PARÁSITOS QUIENES SOLO SE BURLAN DE ELLA! (nía fue literalmente lanzada fuera del podio directo a la multitud quienes se apartaron al verla caer) es hora que ustedes mis ponis lleven a cabo la voluntad de nuestra señora y castiguen a esa hereje.

Nía: n- no… (la pegaso solo pudo levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ponis ya rodeándola) p- por favor d- deténganse... ¡P- Por Favor D- Déjennos Ir!

Sorrow: ¡N- NIAAA! (Era tarde, esas ratas cobardes se le encimaron a nía y comenzaron a apalearla entre todos, todos esos parásitos comenzaron a pisarla, lanzarle cosas, golpearla y patearla con el solo objetivo de matar a la pegaso y a mis oídos solo podían llegar los alaridos de dolor que la pegaso daba) ¡POR DIOS PIEDAD, ELLA ES YEGUA EMBARAZADA! (no se realmente por qué, pero ante estas palabras la multitud dejo de golpearla y ante nosotros podíamos ver a nía quien luego de esa paliza apenas respiraba viva) e- es yegua embarazada… p- por favor… p- piedad.

¿?: maldito bastardo… (justo en ese momento el terrestre me miro enrabiado solo un segundo antes de tomar una espada y aun entre el mar de agujas, clavármela en el centro del pecho) ¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA A HACER ALGO ASÍ! (el volteo a ver a los que estaban con el) ¡TRAIGAN A ESA PERRA AHORA!

Sorrow: cof cof cof… n- n- no… (Ante mis ojos nía fue de hecho arrastrada de nuevo hasta el podio y fue arrodillada frente a sorrow apenas aferrándose a la conciencia) p- por favor… h- ha- hagan lo que… cof… l- lo que sea conmigo… p- pero a ella s- suéltenla… p- por favor.

¿?: (en el momento, el terrestre giro la espada en su pecho haciendo a sorrow gritar) ¡CALLA MALDITA ABOMINACIÓN! ¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE POSIBLEMENTE ESTÉS PROVOCANDO? ¡ESA COSA CRECIENDO DENTRO DE ELLA PODRÍA SER LO QUE TERMINARA DESTRUYENDO NUESTRO MUNDO! ¿QUIERES PIEDAD? ¡BIEN!

El terrestre de la capucha tomo la espada de mi pecho sacándola y camino hasta estar a la espalda de nía, mis ojos solo pudieron captar el momento cuando por el abdomen de la pegaso salió la punta y más atrás el cuerpo de la espada que el terrestre tenía.

Sorrow: ¡N- NOO NIAAA!

Nía: (la pegaso solo pudo darme una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la sangre no para de salir aun de su boca y ahora la espada estaba en su cuello) t- te… te amo sky.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dejaron los labios de la pegaso antes que ese parasito la degollara frente a nosotros… lo último que vimos de la que ahora sabia era mi esposa, la pegaso a la cual yo me había entregado… fue solo el cuerpo de la misma cayendo al suelo de esa plataforma con su cuello abierto y con la sangre sin parar de salir de él.

* * *

Y hasta aali el cap de esta vez… xD creo que ya te disté cuenta viruz de por que es que sorrow se encabronaba cada vez que le mencionaban a nía. TnT el no poder salvarla dejo una marca tan profunda en él, que aun sin recuerdos, su alma misma es la que se llenaba de ira al recordar su fallo... ... 0.o guao, me salio hasta poetico y todo...

xD diablos, no creo que sea el padre de sombra si lo intento matar unas cuantas veces ¿no crees? 0.o bueno, capaz y discord es hijo de 'Él'… … xD ¿Quién sabe? Todo es posible… ¬u¬ oh créeme que el puede fregase fantasmas y lo que se le venga en gana… después de todo le dieron el conocimiento de la muerte en si ¿no? ¡Otros sufriendo! OWO ¡Donde que ya tengo mi cama…! Ejem… ¬.¬ digo, ¿Dónde para ayudar?... ¬w¬ me guardare el detalle de la doctrina de esos tipos para mi mismo de momento.

jajaja sipi, ¬u¬ es mas posible la primera excusa que la segunda megan... xD digame si es en mi caso, me gradue de bachiller y de tecnico superior casi que sin estudiar y sin copiarme examenes... xD y con un promedio de 15 para remate de cosas... 0.o es por eso que sinceramente aun no le veo el drama de algunos con los examenes y de mas... ... ... aunque... hey... ¬.¬ ya que moriste y te revivieron me tenes que soplar que hay despues de la muerte... xD asi me pongo a cuentas con Diosito por si acaso... ... 0.0 hay muuucho que confesar en mi caso ¿eh? muuuuuucho.


	141. Por favor, cálmate

Cap 141: Por favor, cálmate.

¿?: je… (una vez que nía había muerto a sus cascos frente a mi, el parasito terrestre hasta se atrevió a patear su cuerpo) malditas abominaciones, eso es lo que obtienen cuando…

Era absolutamente todo cuanto pude aguantar… y no hablaba solo de sorrow… aun yo quien estaba parado a un lado de ese poste, sentía tanta ira, tanto odio, tanto dolor, sentía tantos deseos de destruirlo todo que solo pude al igual que sorrow comenzar a gritar mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Fue en medio de que sorrow estuviera gritando que las sombras comenzaron a agitarse a su alrededor y el terrestre aterrado de ver esto, fue rápido en clavar la espada en el cuello del unicornio… pero esto más que detenerlo, solo lo hizo peor.

En ese momento, tanto la espada que el terrestre clavo en el cuello de sorrow, como las agujas repartidas por todo su cuerpo comenzaron a deshacerse haciendo que terrestre aterrado retrocediera y ante sus ojos, las heridas que estas habían dejado, comenzaron a desaparecer mientras la cuerda que lo ataba también estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

En el momento que las cuerdas lo soltaron sorrow cayó al suelo, pero este se levantó y ante los ojos de todos este comenzó a cambiar, sus ojos bicolor se estaban tornando en un profundo rojo, su pelaje estaban comenzado a cambiar a un profundo negro, sobre su cuerpo comenzaron a manifestarse runas azules y de estas, algunas comenzaron a romperse mientras más y más oscuridad comenzaba a salir de él, el poni ante mis ojos había muerto y se convirtió en el monstruo que era yo ahora… pero solo faltaba una sola cosa, su costado aún estaba en blanco.

Los ponis aterrados intentaron huir, pero no pudieron irse antes que cada salida y aun el cielo mismo fuera cubierto por la oscuridad que sorrow despedía, los ponis intentaron atravesarla, pero era algo solido que no los dejaba salir y de paso, algunos de ellos quienes chocaron con el muro comenzaron a gritar mientras se retorcían de dolor mientras eran poco a poco corrompidos por esa oscuridad.

Sorrow: gauch, toys, la señora y el camarero… (aun si no todos eran nombres, los mencionados entendieron de quienes hablaba y estos tragaron hondo mirando aterrados al unicornio) tomen a sus familias y lárguese de aquí antes que cambie de opinión.

Los mencionados tragaron muy hondo, pero como se les pidió cada uno caminaron hasta su familia y comenzaron a caminar hasta los muros de sombras, al estos acercarse, las sombras se abrieron y hubieron algunos parásitos quienes intentaron aprovechar de salir, pero solo terminaron siendo empalados por las sombras frente a todos… solo… y eran solo los antes mencionados, eran a quienes al acercarse a la salida las sombras no los atacaron, si no que solo los dejaron cruzar antes de que estas se cerraran.

En ese momento sorrow dio rienda suelta a su odio... El primero fue alcanzado por las sombras que eran despedidas por el cuerpo del unicornio y este comenzó a gritar mientras la oscuridad entraba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a pudrirlo, ante los ojos de todos, la carne de este poni estaba despegándose pedazo a pedazo mientras su sangre salía de cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que, frente a todos, solo quedo un esqueleto con órganos que cayó al suelo.

El segundo de estos comenzó a gritar mientras agarraba su cabeza desesperado y de un momento a otro, de estar gritando este paro y comenzó a reír, un momento después este mismo tomo un objeto filoso y comenzó a apuñalarse y a rasgarse el cuerpo a si mismo mientras reía, este murió cuando el mismo fue quien abrió si abdomen y con sus propios cascos este arranco sus intestinos y los lanzo al suelo antes de meter su casco en la herida y aplastar sus propios órganos.

Otro de estos fue retenido por las sombras las cuales lo tomaron de sus patas y con espinas fueron atravesando cada centímetro de ellas antes del levantarlo al aire, poco a poco más y más espinas comenzaban a hacerse espacio dentro de él desgarrando todo a su paso hasta que estas comenzaron a desgarrar su piel y al final, estas hicieron pedazos aun la piel del mismo poni.

Las muertes eran variadas las unas de las otras, pero era algo definitivo que ahora el pueblo era de hecho un mar de aterrados gritos mientras los ponis más intentaban huir de las sombras, pero estos eran alcanzados por ellas y de distintas maneras estos estaban comenzado a morir.

Fue en ese momento que sorrow comenzó a moverse, camino hasta el terrestre quien a la vez había comenzado a retroceder, pero no dio dos pasos antes que del suelo la oscuridad creara trampas para osos que se cerraron en cada pata del terrestre dejándolo a la total merced del ahora negro unicornio.

Sorrow: (mientras rojas lagrimas caían de los ojos del unicornio, este miraba como el parasito que era a ese terrestre) espero en verdad que estés contento parasito, toda mi vida luche para convencerme a mí mismo de que los ponis, a pesar de que toda mi vida he sido rechazado y temido como a un monstruo, estos valían la pena, estos valían el esfuerzo que hacía en intentar vivir con ellos, el ganar su cariño y su confianza… pero creo que debo verdaderamente agradecerte, después de todo me ayudaste mucho a abrir los ojos… con tus acciones, con lo que has hecho hoy me demostraste que los ponis no valen la pena… los ponis son solo parásitos que no merecen más que solo sufrir, no merecen más que una terrible muerte.

Sorrow literalmente pateo a ese bastardo sin soltar las trampas de osos en sus patas y claro está, que estas terminaron desgarradas por ello, pero no llego muy lejos antes de ser tomado con la magia del unicornio y el que cada pata de este fuera girada hasta que cada hueso fue literalmente triturado y el terrestre obviamente gritaba desesperado.

¿?: ¡M- MALDITO MONSTRUO S- SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sorrow: ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no vale la pena ser parte de las basuras como tú y ser llamado poni, soy y prefiero ser un maldito monstruo como tú y tooodas las basuras de tu maldita secta se esforzaron tanto en demostrarme que lo era, espero sinceramente que estén contentos con el resultado de sus esfuerzos… ¿Después de todo? (sorrow obligo con su magia a que el terrestre mirara detrás de si a el como muchos de esos ponis estaban muriendo) el que todo esto pasara, es su, y solo ¡Su! Culpa.

Lanzas hechas de oscuridad se manifestaron alrededor del aterrado terrestre y una a una, estas comenzaron a atravesar poco a poco cada rincón del cuerpo de este, cuando el terrestre tenía ya una buena cantidad, las lanzas comenzaron a arder y el terrestre comenzó a arder desde dentro, pero no murió ya que las lanzas a su debido tiempo fueron retiradas y el fuego se extinguió dejando a un adolorido terrestre flotando aun en la magia del unicornio.

¿?: P- pi- pie… dad…

Sorrow: ¿Piedad dices…? (Esa fueron palabras que hicieron el odio del unicornio levantarse más allá de lo posible) ¿Tienes el valor de implorarme piedad? ¿Tú de todos los parásitos…? (las garras oscuras aparecieron en uno de los cascos del unicornio, y estas fueron las que terminaron levantando al terrestre en el aire cuando sorrow lo atravesó con ellas del pecho) te pregunto, ¿Dónde estuvo la piedad cuando la implore? ¿Acaso tú la mostraste con mi esposa la cual era solo una poni común sin ningún tipo de pecado? Porque la respuesta a eso, yace detrás de nosotros… ¿Quieres piedad? Bien, te la daré.

El unicornio lanzo al suelo al terrestre solo para luego pisarlo con uno de sus casco, sorrow abrió su boca llena de acerrados dientes y poco a poco este comenzó a devorar a ese terrestre, mordisco tras mordisco sorrow arrancaba los pedazos de su carne y los lanzaba a otro lado… en este tipo de situaciones era normal que el poni muriera poco después de haber comenzado a devorarlo, pero sorrow uso su magia para evitar la muerte de este mientras que pedazo por pedazo, el devoraba al terrestre hasta que este no tenía más carne que arrancar, pero su corazón aun latía por lo que aún vivía, así que este procedió a uno a uno, arrancar con sus dientes aun los órganos, no fue hasta que el literalmente devoro el corazón del terrestre que este murió.

Solo cuando ese terrestre murió, es que sorrow comenzó con su persecución, el bajo del podio y con sus garras, sus dientes, y su oscuridad el comenzó a asesinar a cada poni de ese sitio mientras estos intentaban en vano huir.

Uno a uno de esos parásitos fue cayendo ante los ataques de sorrow, el los perseguía para desmembrarlos e incluso llego a devorarlos, estos inútilmente le rogaban piedad, inútilmente intentaban disculparse por lo que habían hecho mientras rogaban al unicornio clemencia, pero los que se atrevían a hacerlo, no recibían más que una peor muerte que el resto de ponis quienes solo gritaban mientras huían.

Llegue a recordar todo tan bien, llegue a sentir mi ira igual a cuando la sentí por primera vez, llegue a odiar no solo a las basuras llamadas ponis…

Kireo: Si…

Sino también a mí mismo por ser tan patéticamente débil y tan siquiera haber tenido la estúpida idea de que esas mierdas merecían una oportunidad de vivir…

Kireo: ¡Si!

¿Solo porque tuve la estúpida idea de convivir con ellos en primer lugar? Era mucho mejor matar a cada parasito que se cruzara en mi camino.

Kireo: ¡Así Es, Esa Es La Manera Correcta De Pensar Skyler! ¡Ninguno De Estos Parásitos Merece Nada Más Que Tu Ira! ¡JAJAJA DEJA QUE SEA ESTA LA QUE GUIE TU CASCO AL CAMINO CORRECTO!

Nía: por favor… (en medio de mi arrebato de ira, sentí unos fríos cascos envolverse alrededor de mi cuello y al notarlo, pude ver a una destrozada nía abrazarme mientras lloraba) snif… p- por favor sky ya… ya para, n- no quiero perderte de nuevo sky a- así que por favor ya para… n- no quiero que el poni del que me enamore siga haciendo ese tipo de cosas… snif… n- no quiero que…

Sky: no lo merecen nía… (me separe de ella un poco mientras mis lagrimas solo no dejaban de caer) ¡Esos Malditos Ponis Solo No Merecen Que Les Dé Tan Siquiera Un Solo Segundo De Vida! ¡TODOS SOLO DEBEN DE ARDER EN EL INFIERNO! ¡NO MERECEN MÁS QUE SOLO SER APLASTADOS POR MIS CASCOS HASTA QUE NO SEAN MÁS QUE LO REALMENTE SON, UNAS PLASTAS DE MIERDA!

Kireo: ¡JAJAJA ESA ES LA APTITUD COMPAÑERO! (el demonio se paró detrás de la pegaso sonriéndome a dientes pelados) eso es lo único que merecen parásitos como estos… ¿Solo cómo se atrevieron a hacerte tal cosa? Tu solo intentabas vivir tu vida junto a ellos, los ayudabas y llegaste incluso a cuidarlos en algunas ocasiones… ¿Y qué fue lo que recibiste de ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que todos estos parásitos hicieron por ti? No hicieron más que arrebatarte todo lo que tenías… te arrebataron tu infancia, te arrebataron tu juventud e incluso llegaron a arrebatarte a la poni que más amabas con tu heredero creciendo dentro de ella, los ponis no son nada más que basura y no merecen más que ser asesinados por ti.

Nía: n- no sky… e- ese bastardo no tiene razón… snif… p- por favor s- solo recuerda… s- solo has memoria de tus años luego de todo esto… (la pegaso me miro llorando desesperada) ¿N- No fueron acaso esos años con tus amigos mejores que toda esta matanza sin sentido? ¿N- No eran acaso esos amigos tuyos ponis también? S- Sky no todos los ponis son malos, no todos merecen esto… (nía recostó su cabeza en mi pecho) d- dime sky… ¿Odias también a elis y a rising quienes también son ponis? ¿M- Merecen ellas también morir?

Kireo: ¿Y que más dan ellas? Je… de hecho… (el bastardo sonrió aún más) si lo piensas skyler, ¿No fue acaso elis víctima de los parásitos? ¿No volvieron a arrebatarte a la poni que amabas nuevamente esas basuras por simple codicia? Porque según yo lo recuerdo… y supongo que tú también… elis murió frente a ti solo porque uno de esos parásitos tuvo ganas de compararse un juguete el cual romper… y lo hizo espléndidamente, ¿Recuerdas su cuerpo? ¿Recuerdas el estado en el que la encontraste cuando supuestamente la rescataron? ¿Vale acaso la pena el sufrir tú por seres tan despreciables como para hacer estas cosas?

Sky: snif… n- no puedo nía… (Dios, tuve tanta necesidad de abrazar a esa pegaso tan fuerte) solo no puedo hacerlo… kireo tiene razón nía, ¿Solo que es lo que han hecho los ponis por mí? No han hecho nada más que hacerme más y más miserable… las amo tanto a elis como a ti… e- en verdad las amo nía, las amo y jamás pienso aceptar que estos malditos fueran capaces de hacerles tales cosas… (abrace aún más fuerte a la pegaso entre mis cascos) y… snif… y mucho menos puedo aceptar el… el que te asesinaran no solo a ti… snif… s- si no que al que iba a ser nuestro pequeño… n- no puedo y no quiero aceptarlo.

Nía: snif… s- sky… n- no te pido que perdones a estos bastardos… s- solo te pido que no condenes a todos los ponis como antes lo hiciste… p- por favor no pienses así, n- no quiero que nuestras muertes sean de nuevo el motivo por el que vuelvas a entregarte a la oscuridad… snif… p- por favor sky… yo también te amo y… y no quiero perderte otra vez.

Kireo: je… ¿Dices que lo amas y solo lo empujas al sufrimiento? Vaya amor es el que le tienes perra… (la sonrisa del demonio desapareció y miro a nía como si solo fuera un parasito más) eso no es amor maldita, eso es solo egoísmo de la peor clase disfrazado… ¿Qué acaso este poni al que dices que amas no ha dicho una y otra vez que está cansado de tanto rechazo y sufrimiento? Y aun así tu solo vives empujándolo para que reciba una y otra y otra vez solo eso… sinceramente, vaya amor el que le tienes que, en vez de buscar su bien, solo buscas el tuyo.

Nía: lo amo bastardo… (ahora si la pegaso me soltó y aun llorando miro enojada al demonio) y es exactamente porque lo amo que no voy a rendirme de que él no te escuche, aun si como dices, sería mucho más fácil para él el solo entregarse a la oscuridad, el dejar que esta lo nuble y lo haga solo ser una maquina asesina, estoy muy segura que eso no le traerá paz ni felicidad, solo le traerá tristeza y soledad… (la pegaso me dio una suplicante mirada) sky por favor… (nía uso una de sus alas para señalar a una dirección) mira eso y dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves ¿Que es lo que eso te hace sentir?

Mire a donde ella me señalaba y vi a sorrow ya corrompido que iba tras los ponis quienes aún intentaban huir, sorrow iba tras ellos y usaba lo que sea que tuviera a su disposición para asesinarlos, sus garras, sus dientes, las sombras que aun despedía, o incluso su magia para acabar con todos y cada uno sin mostrar tan quiera algo de misericordia… ni siquiera a los potrillos o potrillas el perdonaba, de hecho, a muchos de estos él los asesino hasta de maneras lentas y dolorosas frente a sus padres.

Al verlo, entendí un poco lo que nía quería mostrarme, sorrow sin duda estaba haciendo lo que kireo me estaba empujando a hacer, el solo estaba asesinando a ponis sin importarle nada ni nadie justo como kireo quería que hiciera por el resto de mi vida… pero a pesar de estar siguiendo los consejos de kireo, de los ojos del unicornio no paraban de salir las rojas lagrimas… sin importar cuanto este asesinara o de qué forma lo hiciera, su dolor no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo, de hecho este cada vez se notaba más dolido y desesperado.

Nía: el camino por que aun tú mismo quieres andar no es un camino agradable sky, kireo quiere pintártelo como un camino de rosas y flores, pero es más bien un espinoso camino que nunca te permitirá encontrar la paz contigo mismo ni la felicidad… es un camino oscuro y tormentoso no solo para aquellos quienes se crucen contigo, si no aun para ti mismo y no quiero eso… (la pegasos se abrazó a si misma aun llorando con sus ojos cerrados) n- no quiero ese tipo de vida para el poni al que amo.

Sky: agg… (di un largo suspiro y cerré mis ojos) "No puedo… en verdad no lo puedo soportar, cada vez más y más son mis deseos de solo destruirlo todo, de solo hacer pagar a cada maldito poni que pisa la tierra al bañar la tierra con más que solo su sangre… pero si hiciera esto estaría hiriendo profundamente a una de las ponis a quienes aún amo de corazón y de hecho, la única con la que una vez, aun si fue solo por un día, estuve felizmente casado… no puedo hacer esto" T- Tu ganas nía… aún es pronto para tomar una decisión, aún quedan muchos de mis recuerdos por recuperar.

Kireo: tch… maldito cobarde.

Nía: gracias… (la pegaso me sonrió antes de recostar su cabeza en mi pecho) en verdad te lo agradezco sky.

No me quedo más que suspirar y tragarme mis propios sentimientos mientras abrazaba a nía, algo que la hizo sonreír aún más… como sea, los tres solo terminamos viendo como sorrow terminaba lo que él había comenzado.

El en verdad no tomo nada bien al igual que yo la muerte de nía, solo que el sí tenía ponis en los que desquitarse y lo hizo completamente, cuando el termino, no habían más que pedazos de carne regados por todos lados en el pueblo y la sangre cubriendo cada rincón a el que mi vista llegaba, ni una sola alma aparte de las que el mismo perdono sobrevivió a la ira del monstruo el cual al terminar con todos, solo había caído arrodillado frente al cuerpo de nía y no tardo mucho para que un sonido fuera escuchado por cada rincón del pueblo... el grito cargado en dolor que el unicornio daba mientras sus lágrimas aun no paraban.

Sorrow: lo siento… lo siento tanto nía… (las garras de los cascos del unicornio desaparecieron y este tomo el cuerpo de la pegaso entre estos) lo lamento nía… t- todo… todo es mi culpa.

Dios, la mescla de los sentimientos de este recuerdo me golpearon y estaban haciendo casi desaparecer mis ganas de cumplir con mis anteriores palabras, el ver la escena ante mí, el verme al que fui yo mismo lamentarse de la forma en que lo hacía mientras una y otra vez se disculpaba con el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue… y sigue siendo una de las ponis en mi corazón, no era una imagen que apaciguara la ira compartida tanto del recuerdo como la propia.

Sorrow luego de mucho lamentarse tomo el cuerpo de nía y lo dejo en su lomo comenzando a caminar, pero antes de salir de esa plaza él se detuvo y miro detrás a el montón de cuerpos que estaban regados… el unicornio gruño y su cuerno se encendió, unos momentos después un complejo circulo de hechizo comenzó a estirarse por todo el pueblo siendo el epicentro el podio donde antes él estuvo amarrado y note como más runas de las presentes en su cuerpo comenzaron a destrozarse.

Unos momentos después, todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cambiar, nubes hechas de oscuridad comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar de ser un clima algo cálido a comenzar a enfriarse y luego paso algo que en verdad me sorprendió… del pilar en donde él estuvo atado, una masa oscura comenzó a emanar y esta comenzó a invadir los cadáveres de cada poni que él había asesinado… ante mis ojos grietas comenzaron a formarse en el aire y la oscuridad entro por estas, una vez que esta salió, esta estaba arrastrando nada más y nada menos que las almas de cada poni que él había asesinado.

Todas estas almas fueron atadas literalmente con cadenas hechas de oscuridad a sus cadáveres y el pueblo se volvió un mar de gritos de estas almas en pena mientras el unicornio continuo su hechizo… cuando las almas salieron eran las almas de los ponis completos, dolidos por su reciente muerte, pero nada más… pero a medida que su hechizo continuo, esas almas se deformaron y pasaron a tomar las formas de los ponis tal como sorrow los havia las almas en pena que me habían molestado cuando entre al pueblo.

Sorrow: malditos… (el unicornio apago su cuerno, pero las secuelas de ese hechizo fueron claras ya que aun las nubes permanecían y de hecho cada vez más el ambiente era mucho más frio) no crean que les daré algo como el descanso eterno luego de lo que se atrevieron a hacer, todos ustedes sufrirán eternamente viviendo atrapados en este pútrido mundo reviviendo este dolor una y otra vez… (él se volteo comenzando a caminar) les deseo que se pudran felizmente hasta que la eternidad se acabe… si es que eso es posible.

El unicornio salió de la plaza y todo volvió a la normalidad, de nuevo me encontraba entre los escombros del helado pueblo el cual, el insoportable frio había preservado en parte y de nuevo me vi rodeado de esas mismas almas en pena, que solo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo habían estado en este sitio… las vi… vi como todas me miraban con terror e intentaban alejarse, escuche sus lamentos… y sinceramente no pude más que sonreír de hecho hasta contento por verlos, aun si nía una y otra vez me decía que esto estaba mal, definitivamente iba a disfrutar hasta la eternidad de ver a esas basuras así.

Sky: se lo merecen bastardos.

Bueno… me volteé y comencé a caminar… y por lo menos esta vez nía de hecho no me regaño, si no que limpio sus lágrimas y de hecho, a la vez que comenzó a seguirme volando, se volteo y le saco la lengua a todos esos bastardos volteando para luego caminar a mi lado de hecho algo más animada.

Kireo: ¬u¬ vaya, que maduro de parte de ustedes dos, burlarse de unas pobres almas en pena.

Nía: ¬n¬ nadie dijo que fuéramos unos santos… (la pegaso hasta se cruzó de cascos aun volando) además, esos bastardos se tiene merecido todo lo que les paso por estúpidos, nosotros nunca les hicimos nada malo y ellos nos trataron como lo hicieron… (nía de hecho los miro aun peor) y más por haberle hecho esas cosas a mi sky, ¬.¬ había pensado esa vez que fueron los bastardos de los renacidos como siempre, pero veo que más bien fueron esos estúpidos.

Kireo: ¬w¬ pues si ambos los detestas… ¿Qué tal si regresamos y los hacemos aún más miserables? No es como si estuviéramos apurados, podríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo torturándolos.

Nía: O.o ¿Solo como rayos pretendes torturar a un alma que ya lo está siendo?

Kireo: oh hay muchas maneras, ¬u¬ incluso tu 'Esposito' debería de conocer a estas alturas unas cuantas.

Sky: ¬.¬ aunque me agrada la idea y de hecho se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas, me temo que necesitaría mi cuerno para ello tarado y por si no te has dado cuenta… (hice a un lado mi melena para mostrar el lugar donde mi debía de estar mi cuerno, pero no estaba) lo perdí hace un buen rato y dudo que vuelva a crecer de la nada.

Nía: ¬n¬ aun no entiendo cómo es que no hemos anotado una excursión a ese cañón para recuperarlo, o al menos a tu tumba en el imperio de cristal para ver si lo enterraron junto a tu cuerpo.

Kireo: -_- de hecho, la pregunta seria por que el tarado no lo tomo de una vez si estuviera en su tumba.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ ¿será porque cuando estuve consciente la primera vez, estaba de hecho en medio de un bosque muuuy alejado de este imperio?

Nía: punto.

En fin, los tres caminamos a el lugar donde tenía la última pista de mi memoria y no iba realmente por mal camino, después de todo, en nuestro camino de vez en cuando aparecía la fantasmal imagen de sorrow arrastrando sus patas mientras llevaba el cuerpo de nía en su lomo.

Como lo pensé, él camino hasta la cueva de antes, dejo el cuerpo de nía cerca de la entrada y luego camino hasta en medio de la cueva… sorrow uso sus cascos para cavar un hoyo en el suelo de la cueva lo suficientemente profundo para meter el cuerpo de nía y luego uso su magia para cortar un trozo de la rocosa pared de la cueva, le dio la forma de una lápida y luego el mismo fue quien comenzó a esculpir su lapida y por ultimo gravo su nombre.

Con dolor el unicornio tomo el cuerpo de nía y camino hasta estar frente al agujero… al llegar él la tomo y aun llorando, beso el vientre de la pegaso así como su frente despidiéndose, una vez despedido, tomo el collar del cuello de la pegaso antes de bajar el cuerpo y cubrirlo con la tierra… una vez que el hizo esto, el solo quedo arrodillado frente a la tumba… de su boca no salía palabra alguna, pero recordaba muy bien que en su mente el unicornio solo rogaba perdón una y otra vez.

Sky: agg… … así que por eso es que me disculpaba… (mire a la pegaso a mi lado la cual no se miraba tampoco muy bien con todo este asunto) nía, hay algo que quiero que preguntarte y me gustaría que me respondieras honestamente.

Nía: dime sky… si puedo entonces te responderé.

Sky: nía no era, ni soy y dudo que sea alguna vez un unicornio normal… aunque no recuerde como hacerlo ahora, sé que de hecho yo sabía muy bien como traerte de vuelta a la vida en el momento en que todo esto paso… así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo te enterré y me despedí de ti cuando tenía la posibilidad de solo traerte de vuelta a la vida? y no hablo necesariamente de como un arma alma o de la manera en la que ahora estas.

Nía: (la pegaso me sonrió un poco triste) eso es porque te hice jurar que aun si sabias hacer estas cosas, nunca las harías conmigo… algún día quería de nuevo reunirme con mis padres en los campos celestes, así que si lo hacías jamás los volvería a ver… por eso es que te hice jurar que una vez muriera, aun si era cierto eso de tu inmortalidad, tu solo me enterrarías y luego continuarías con tu vida.

Sky: pero si fui yo mismo quien te enterró, ¿entonces cómo es que estas aquí ahora? ¿Qué no deberías estar aun en los campos celestes?

Nía: antes te lo dije sky… (nía me sonrió acariciando un poco triste uno de sus cascos) fui traída de vuelta por ti… no fuiste tu quien me trajo de vuelta, así que cumpliste con tu juramento, pero las cosas resultaron en el peor desenlace posible y por ello lo único que pudieron hacer fue recurrir a mí.

Sky: ¿Quiénes?

Nía: ya pronto lo averiguaras sky… después de todo estamos cazando tu memoria ¿No?

Sky: agg… -_- entiendo, seré paciente pues.

Sorrow: snif… l- lo juro nía… v- voy a hacerlos pagar… (mi atención fue ganada por el unicornio el cual había dejado en la pequeña caja donde antes se lo ofreció ambas mitades del collar y se estaba levantando, sus lágrimas ya habían parado, pero ahora sus ojos solo reflejaban una inconmensurable ira) voy a hacer pagar a cada parasito por todo lo que nos han hecho… ¡Todos Esos Parásitos Que Se Hacen Llamar A Sí Mismos Ponis Van A Ser Aplastados Por Mis Propios Cascos! (la oscuridad alrededor del unicornio creció exponencialmente cubriendo ahora cada centímetro de la cueva al reaccionar a su ira) ¡VOY A MATAR A CADA PESTE QUE SE ME PASE POR DELANTE HASTA QUE ESTE PÚTRIDO MUNDO QUEDE LIBRE DE ESAS PESTES QUE LO CONTAMINAN!

El unicornio en ese estado camino fuera de la cueva y fue en ese momento que el fantasma de este desapareció.

Kireo: agg… (de hecho, el bastardo suspiro casi que encantado) vaya que me agradaba ese unicornio… ese si era un ser al que provocaba ayudar… ¬_¬ deberías de aprender de él.

Sky: ¬_¬ ese era yo mismo tarado, no creo que pueda aprender de mí mismo ¿No crees?

Kireo: -.- has intentado aprender una que otra cosa de mi ¿No?

Sky: (ok lo mire con una ceja levantada) ¿Y a que te estar refiriendo con eso?

Kireo: ¬_¬ ni de mierda te lo digo.

Sky: ¬n¬ ¿podrían por amor a cielo dejar de decir cosas que no me van a explicar solo para dejarme con la duda? Es molesto.

Ok, por primera vez estos dos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, ambos sonrieron cruzando sus cascos y dijeron a la vez - pues acostúmbrate.

Sky: -_- eso no es gracioso.

En fin, estaba por voltearme para irnos cuando me fije en algo, frente a la tumba desgastada de nía, aún estaba la misma pequeña caja donde había dejado el collar ya bastante dañada por el tiempo, mire a la pegaso a mi lado la cual aún reía y luego a la caja de nuevo, camine hasta la tumba y tome la caja, la abrí y dentro aunque bastante dañado por el tiempo, aun se encontraban ambas mitades del collar.

Lo levante con mi magia y eso hizo que la pegaso me mirara un poco curiosa, como sea, solo camine hasta donde ella estaba y separe en dos el collar, le puse a nía alrededor de su cuello una de las mitades y por alguna razón enseguida este recobro su antiguo aspecto… como sea, por ello la pegaso me miraba en verdad muy sorprendida.

Nía: ¿S- Sk- Sky? ¿P- Porque me das este collar?

Sky: umm… sip… (le sonreí de hecho un poco contento a la pegaso) aun te queda muy bien… y te lo doy por que aun te amo nía, puede que ahora no camines más en el plano de los vivos, pero aun así estas a aquí a mi lado y sigues siendo a fin de cuentas mi esposa ¿No?

Nía me sonrió contenta tomando ella la mitad que aun colgaba en mi magia y me lo coloco, un momento después la pegaso me dio un pequeño beso antes de recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nía: por favor sky, no cambies… no dejes de nuevo que las cosas malas ahoguen el poni quién eres realmente.

Sky: aunque no puedo prometerte que nunca lo hare, al menos hare el intento nía.

Nía: (la pegaso de hecho rio un poco) jeje… y tampoco olvides que aun eres poni de dos yeguas ¿Sabes? Elis no creo que me perdonaría si te dejara solo desplazarla.

Sky: TnT esto definitivamente va a ser difícil de llevar… (cuando la pegaso se separó de mí, fue entonces que comencé a caminar fuera de la cueva) en fin, ¿A dónde ahora?

Nía: 0.o sky en verdad deberíamos de buscar tu cuerno antes de continuar con este viaje… aun eres bastante vulnerable sin él y sería prudente en mi opinión fortalecerte en caso de que lo peor llegue a pasar.

Kireo: ¬_¬ por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la pegaso, es patético que esa pegaso y esas niñas hayan podido aguantar frente a ti ¿Sabes?

Sky: ¬_¬ dime solo una cosa de elis y esas dos potras que sea normal y me callare la boca y aceptare que soy un debilucho… aunque estaré de acuerdo en que ya me está haciendo falta mi cuerno… agg… -_- supongo que nos toca vagar un buen rato por allí hasta encontrarlo.

En fin, los tres solo salimos de la cueva y aunque vi más imágenes fantasmales de mí mismo, solo nos encaminamos primero a donde kireo nos dijo que era donde había muerto hace unos meses.

* * *

0.o bueno, admito que se escucha bastante rarita su doctrina, ¬u¬ pero ya te daras cuenta de por que viruz.

oh no tanto dheyluz, ¬u¬de volverse loco no pasa y ya en parte lo esta ¿no?


	142. Regreso a equestria

Cap 142: Regreso a equestria.

Pov elis.

¿?: ¿Aun aquí? (volteé a la fuente de la voz y vi a rail caminar hasta sentarse a mi lado en la parte delantera del barco) ya casi que te vas a fundir con ese sitio elis.

Elis: agg… es… es que…

Rail: vamos elis, solo hace unos días que él se fue, ¬_¬ no es como si tuvieras una vida sin verlo.

Si, ya habían sido unos cuantos días desde que sorrow nos había dejado, fue en verdad un duro golpe para rising y para mí el que lo hiciera, pero no podía decir que no entendiera sus motivos, así que no me quedo más que aceptarlo, nos tomó algunos días para que rising y yo superáramos el golpe… pero eventualmente lo hicimos así que no, no estaba allí por esperarlo debido a su promesa de que el regresaría o algo así.

Elis: ¬-¬ en realidad, iba a decir que estoy ya harta de estar en este barco… -.- es genial y todo… pero solo por los primeros días… (no pude más que acostarme en la baranda mirando al horizonte, con la esperanza de ver tierra de una vez por todas allí) pero ya a la larga puede ser demasiado molesto…

\- ¡Elis Elis! - justo en el momento, llegaron las que habían estado siendo mi pesadilla por lo que estaba durando el viaje… y sip, ¬-¬ hablaba de las crusader, las cuales al yo aun ser una potrilla flanco en blanco al igual que ellas, pues ahora querían que participara en todas sus cruzadas con ellas - ¡Tenemos Una Nueva Cruzada Que Intentar!

Ah Dios, ¬-¬ esas potras ya literalmente en solo poco más de una semana que llevábamos en el mar, ya habían causado literalmente cada desastre posible de cometer en nombre de sus 'Cruzadas en alta mar…' -_- cutie mark crusader cañoneras, lo cual termino en un cañón… cabe destacar hecho de metal… completamente destrozado, cutie mark crusader navegantes, lo cual casi termina con media flota hundida al casi estrellar la mitad de los barcos unos contra otros, cutie mark crusader cazadoras de tesoros, lo cual casi termina conmigo casi ahogada al ellas lanzarme del barco con un supuesto 'Traje de buso' para buscarlos en el fondo del mar... ¬-¬ incluso intentaron la de cutie mark crusader naufragas, al atar un bote a los barcos y estar allí bastaaaante tiempo… 0.o si ignorábamos el que las potras terminaron con un golpe de calor, fue técnicamente la única en la que no paso algo tan malo.

Por causa de sus cruzadas, ya incluso teníamos cada una un escolta asignado que literalmente, no nos dejaba ni ir al baño tranquilas… ¬.¬ y lo decía literal, de hecho el mío hasta me abría la puerta del baño y me esperaba en ella.

Como sea, las cuatro potrillas llegaron hasta donde estaba vestidas con trajes de buceo y comenzaron a zarandearme todas emocionadas, hasta que me separe de la baranda y todas gritaron a todo volumen - ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CAZADORAS DE MONSTRUOS MARINOS!

Elis: 0_o tienen por amor a la vida que estar bromeando ustedes cuatro… ¿Solo como en el mundo piensan ustedes cuatro hacer tal cosa? ¿Acaso vieron el tamaño de la última cosa que nos atacó?

Bloom: 0u0 no te preocupes elis, ya tenemos todo absolutamente planeado.

Elis: (vale, me cruce de cascos mirándola con una ceja alzada) ¿Ah sí? Pues quiero escuchar que rayos piensan hacer.

Bloom: (y dale que la potra amarilla había venido preparada, porque ella miro a scoot y scoot voló para traer de hecho un folio con un montón de dibujos hechos a casco) 0u0 el plan es sencillo… (la potra paso la hoja y se mostró un dibujo de las potras con cañas en el borde del barco) para atraer al monstruo, solo necesitamos algo de carnada, lanzaremos la carnada al mar y cuando este pique pues lo sacamos del agua y luego… (la potra paso la página y apareció el dibujo de las potras disparando cañones) ¡Le disparamos con los cañones hasta domarlo y que sea nuestra mascota! (volvió a pasar la página y de hecho, se miraba a las potras sobre una serpiente marina con un buen chichón andando en su cabeza por el mar) ¡Y Luego Tendremos Nuestro Paseo En Monstruo Marino Y Ganaremos Nuestras Cutie Mark De Domadoras De Monstruos Marinos!

Elis: ¬n¬ ¿Y donde se supone que entro yo en todo esto?

Ahora si las cuatro potras se miraron entre ellas sonriendo nerviosas y de hecho, sweetie le dio un pequeño empujoncito a rising para que avanzara.

Rising: am… (la potra me dio una mirada de batponi a medio morir) n- nos preguntábamos si podías ser la carnada para atraer al monstruo.

Ok… solo… ok… ¬n¬ ¿En verdad estas potras creían que las iba a ayudar con algo como eso solo porque rising me pusiera esa carita?

Rail: je… (estaba por ser clara y negarme, cuando de hecho, rail rio y antes de notarlo ya estaba envuelta con una linda cuerda y amordazada además de, de hecho estar colgando de una caña de pescar y claro que me retorcía intentando maldecir al dragón en alto) allí tienen pequeñas, ¬u¬ elis obviamente estará más que encantada de ayudarlas con su suici… cruzada.

Las cuatro potras sonrieron de hecho emocionadas, mientras que entre bloom y scoot me cargaron y sweetie de hecho tomo la caña de pescar a la vez que como potras felices, las 4 ya estaban yendo a la baranda del barco - ¡Gracias Rail!

Rail: oh esto va a ser divertido.

¿?: ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!

Justo cuando el dragón estaba apartándose para que las potras me lanzaran por la borda, TuT fui salvada cuando gritaron eso, las potras de hecho me soltaron y se asomaron más bien por el frente del barco mientras meneaban sus colas.

Obviamente hice mi esfuerzo para soltarme ya que con el dragón no contaba para ello al este estar aguantado su risa… hice aparecer la daga y con ella corte las cuerdas para luego… ¬.¬ el castigo de esas cuatro podía esperar, de hecho me puse a un lado de bloom mirando al frente, pero al no ver nada, pues mi le subí encima a la terrestre.

Bloom: ¡hey! ¡no soy…! (solo basto una mirada de mi parte para que la potra tragara hondo y siguiera mirando al frente) o- olvídalo.

Oh Dios, casi lloraba de alegría cuando a lo lejos vi de hecho la tan preciada tierra a la que nos acercábamos… que decir, de verla salte de encima de la potra y ya que mi guardia estaba detrás, pues salte a su cabeza para tomar más impulso y tome vuelo hasta alcanzar el puesto en el mástil central del barco.

Obvio que el guardia de allí al verme casi se cae del susto, pero mejor para mi… al este soltarlo tome el telescopio y lo apunte a la tierra a lo lejos… TuT después de tanto al fin tenia a la vista equestria, más específicamente lo que Luna y Celestia me habían comentado que era la ciudad de baltimare… O_O y era en verdad impresionante, aun a la distancia se podían observar los edificios que vimos en la de manehatten, muy diferente a las vistas a las que yo estaba acostumbrada, también pude ver muy a duras penas los que tenían que ser los puertos de la ciudad.

Elis: ¡AAAAHHHH! (de la sola emoción, termine de hecho gritando mientras que le salte al guardia que casi tumbaba del susto abrazándolo) ¡Al Fin Llegamos Al Fin Llegamos!

Guardia: O_O amm… ¿F- Felicidades?

Elis: o_o ha- hay rayos, (al darme cuenta que, de hecho, me deje llevar por la emoción y termine abrazándolo, lo solté bien rojita de la pena) l- lo siento, me deje llevar.

Guardia: je, 0u0 no es nada pequeña, ¬u¬ pero intenta controlar esa emoción ¿Bien?

Agg… TnT aun no sabía que era peor, si mi pena por ello o el que te me trataran como una potra porque, de hecho, aun lo era… sea como sea me deje caer del mástil y volé hasta la puerta para entrar al interior del barco.

¿?: ¡Ya!

Al tocar piso salí corriendo a la puerta y aun si había un montón de ponis por los pasillos, realmente no me detuve de correr, seguí corriendo con todas las ganas posibles saltando a los ponis o bien hasta rebotando en las paredes si eran muy altos y llevaban sus lanzas con ellos.

No me detuve si no hasta que llegue al camarote de rising y mío, abrí la puerta, entre y estaba por cerrarla cuando note algo… … 0.o por alguna razón las crusader estaban jadeando algo cansadas justo frente a la puerta.

Sweetie: ag… ag… r- rayos, 0.0 e- elis sigue siendo inalcanzable cuando se emociona.

Scoot: jeje… (la potra rio orgullosa moviendo su cola mientras se cruzó de cascos) esta vez les gane-eee… 0u0 llegue detrás de ella.

Rising: jum… (la potra inflo sus cachetes cruzada de cascos algo molesta) esta vez tuviste suerte scoot.

Bloom: ¬-¬ podrás decir eso, pero sigues siendo siempre la última… -.- definitivamente debes dejar los bocadillos nocturnos rising.

Rising: -n- no estoy engordando bloom… ¬-¬ y no eres quien para hablar, varias veces te cache metiéndote también en la cocina de noche.

Elis: agg… ¬-¬ ¿Aún siguen ustedes cuatro con eso de ganarme corriendo?

Las cuatro me sonrieron de lo más contentas - ¡Pues Claro!

Sweetie: 0.o ¿Alguna vez te has visto correr emocionada? 0u0 cuando te perseguimos, casi parece hasta que estuviéramos en una de esas películas de acción persiguiendo al criminal que huye, es muy divertido intentarlo.

Bloom: a todas estas, (la potra se cruzó de cascos mirándome bastante curiosa) ¿Por qué tanto desespero por llegar a tierra? No es como si no pudieras corretear por allí o volar en el barco… 0.0 y además la mayoría de tus amigos estamos todos aquí también ¿No?

Elis: TnT sí, pero hay algo que no he podido hacer desde que subimos a esta cosa y lo extraño con toda mi alma… ¬-¬ una pegaso en crecimiento como yo necesita de su montaña de dulces para crecer sana y fuerte ¿No?

Bloom: 0.0 amm… estoy muy segura que esa no es la regla… -u- pero no me importaría también seguir esa regla.

Rising: -.- elis, no esperas sinceramente que me crea esa ¿Verdad? ¬-¬ ya he estado lo suficiente con ustedes para saber que nunca es tan sencillo… 0.o ¿Tiene que ver son skyler?

Elis: ag… ¬.¬ bueno en parte, 0.o tengo ciertamente una enorme curiosidad acerca de que rayos fue lo que paso, según tu rising visitaste su tumba un día antes que él las atacara y estaba como lo habían dejado ¿No? -.- sé de sobra que no era un alma, así que solo me preguntaba que fue de su cuerpo… 0.o ¿Será que de alguna manera gano otro o algo así? Eso explicaría en parte los tantos cambios físicos que tuvo.

Sweetie: -.- te das cuenta de lo tonta que suena esa teoría ¿Verdad?

Scoot: 0.o bueno, ya de por si el que estamos seguras de que murió y aun así lo vimos nosotras mismas, es algo aún más imposible ¿No? -.- recuerda sweetie, con ese poni nada es imposible.

Rising: 0.0 ¿Pero cuál es el otro motivo?

Elis: ah, es solo que ya quiero llegar y que Celestia y las demás comiencen con los planes para encontrar la puerta… 0u0 si estoy en lo correcto, entonces podría tener la posibilidad de ir a nuestro antiguo hogar, así tendría la oportunidad de después de tantos años, al fin presentar mis respetos a mi segunda familia… (no pude evitar el suspirar algo triste) con el asunto de que nos enviaran a esa dimensión no tuve la oportunidad de ni de enterarme de sus muertes… por lo que quisiera poder ir allí y despedirme de ellos apropiadamente.

Rising: 0-0 ha- hay no… estuvimos allí y olvidamos completamente el hacerlo aún nosotras scoot.

Scoot: o_o hay Celestia, lo olvidamos por completo.

Elis: bueno no es de extrañar que se les olvidara, si tenemos en cuanta el que fue lo que les paso allí a ustedes dos ¿No?

Sweetie: 0-0 si… sorrow solo nos persiguió dos veces y realmente no me quedaron ganas de que lo vuelva a hacer jamás.

Elis: eeen fin, 0u0 chicas a empacar, porque cuando vea que este barco atranque en el puerto, me largo de inmediato.

En fin, las niñas solo asintieron y cada una de ellas fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas… 0.o no es realmente como si yo tuviera de hecho equipaje cuando entramos en el barco, pero según Rarity, para cuando llegáramos a equestria los pegasos debían de haber ya traído el invierno a la tierra, así que abría un montón de frio, por ello que en el viaje como un modo de entretenerse, ella me hizo algunas prendas para el frio además de unas alforjas en las que guardar las cosas… y con rising de hecho fue el mismo caso, Rarity también le hizo a ella unas pequeñas alforjas además de algunos conjuntos para invierno… … … ¬u¬ y algunos conjuntos conspirativos que estábamos de hecho ansiosa por que la potra se los colocara.

Una vez todo empacado, ambas salimos de nuevo a la cubierta y esta vez no éramos solo rail, las niñas y yo… todos nuestros amigos habían salido del barco y estaban repartidos por toda la cubierta… Aun si en realidad aun tooodos estaban en recuperación, ¬w¬ algo que sin duda hizo que nuestra unicornio marrón injertada con células dragonas, estuviera escupiendo fuego por ello.

Sea como sea, fui directo a la popa del barco y me subí en la baranda esta vez pudiendo mirar a lo lejos como la tierra estaba cada vez más cerca.

Rainbow: je, elis ya baja de allí, ¬u¬ meneando la cola de esa forma no te ayuda exactamente a la imagen de yegua ruda que siempre quieres proyectar ¿Sabes? De hecho te ves como toda una ternurita.

¬-¬ es que esta yegua en verdad no iba a dejar de recordarme jamás que era una potra ahora ¿No? como sea, me baje de la baranda y la mire nada lindo… si no fuera porque aún tenía casi todo su cuerpo vendado, fijo me le lanzaba a al pegaso encima para morderle una oreja al menos.

Elis: -.- Rainbow sigue recordándomelo en cada ocasión… y en verdad voy a arrancarte la oreja a base de mordiscos

Rainbow: vamos -u- sabes que es jugando elis.

Elis: ¬.¬ bueno ya… 0u0 y que tal las heridas, ¬u¬ ¿Ya te recuperaste de la paliza que sky te dio?

Rainbow: (agg… -u- justo como me gustaba, al parecer le toque la tecla a la pegaso ya que se cruzó de cascos mirándome no tan contenta) muy graciosa potra… ¬_¬ pero estoy bastante mejor, heal se las arregló para parcharnos a todos.

Tia: Rainbow… (en ese momento Celestia se detuvo a un lado de Rainbow mirándola algo seria) necesito saber que tan bien estas.

Rainbow: 0.o ¿Alguna razón en específico?

Tia: de hecho, me gustaría que, si te es posible hicieras un viaje de reconocimiento a baltimare… necesito saber si el escudo fue desplegado en la ciudad, de ser así entonces eso significaría que obtuvimos de la victoria allí, de lo contrario… …

No fue realmente necesario que ella lo terminara para que ambas lo entendiéramos, si el escudo no estaba, por el tiempo transcurrido entre lo que nía nos contó fueron enviadas las tropas y el tiempo que tardamos en volver de zebranea, si el escudo no estaba, entonces eso solo podía significar la derrota de equestria y lo mejor sería cambiar el curso para atrancar en algún otro sitio.

Rainbow: entiendo… (Rainbow volteo a mirar a la tierra a lo lejos) la distancia es considerable princesa… será difícil… (la pegaso desplego sus alas y las vatio un poco antes de levantar vuelo) umm… creo poder aguantar el viaje princesa.

Tia: un creo no me sirve Rainbow… es mejor que descanses entonces.

Alter: princesa Celestia… (la cebra apareció a su lado mirándola algo preocupado) quería preguntarle…

Tia: ¿Por tu pueblo? (aun preocupado, la cebra asintió) bueno, de hecho he estado pensándolo y podríamos darle espacio a los tuyos en baltimare si la ciudad es ya segura… (Celestia se llevó un ala al mentón) umm… baltimare es una gran ciudad, por lo que estoy seguro que encontraran el espacio suficiente para todo tu pueblo en ella, además que al ser una ciudad portuaria tiene buenas rutas de comercio, por lo que será fácil para todos hacer sus vidas en ella.

Rainbow: ah, 0.o así que por eso quería que fuera en reconocimiento.

Tia: básicamente Rainbow.

Elis: ¿Qué pasaría en caso que el ataque no fuera exitoso Celestia?

Tia: (ella tardo un momento supongo que pensándolo, termino suspirando antes de mirarme seria) no lo sé elis, supongo que dependerá de cómo sean las cosas allí… tenemos barcos llenos con las tropas además de contar con armamento pesado, si nuestras tropas aún están luchando, entonces los apoyaremos y atacaremos, pero si solo hay espectros entonces solo desviaremos nuestro curso al imperio de cristal, estoy segura que podríamos hacernos camino aun a través del hielo si usamos a los unicornios disponibles para deshacernos de él, pero todo dependerá de la situación en baltimare.

Elis: tch… entonces es vital que alguien se adelante a los barcos para traernos esa información… si tan solo pudiera recuperar mi forma real…

Tia: tranquila elis, tú y Rainbow no son los únicos pegasos entre las tropas, es solo que quería a alguien de confianza entre el grupo… sabes que la información de nuestra ruta a través de zebranea se filtró, así que eso indica que aún hay traidores de la secta entre las tropas y si elegimos a uno para ir allá podría solo traernos información falsa y guiarnos a una emboscada.

Rainbow: O_O ¡Hey Tengo Una Idea! (por alguna razón la pegaso comenzó a frotar sus cascos mientras tenía una completamente maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro) gracias a Twilight aprendí un truco nuevo, así que podemos usarlo para eso… (Ok, tanto Celestia como yo nos callamos y solo miramos muy dudosa a la pegaso, cosa que creo que no lo agrado) ¬_¬ miren, solo convoquen a las tropas de este barco y alter, ¿Podrían tus cebras preparar otra de esa cosas de la verdad?

Alter: umm… no se si tengamos lo necesario, pero no se pierde nada por preguntarle al anciano para que lo haga.

Tia: agg… bueno está bien, ¬_¬ supongo que puedo reunir a las tropas.

Rainbow: bien, entonces aquí los esperare.

Alter se retiro al interior del barco, mientras que Celestia fue con nía para dar el aviso de reunirse, la verdad no fue tan tardío el que todas las tropas se reunieran y al tener la curiosidad a millón por lo que haría la pegaso, entonces me le pegue detrás y terminamos subiendo al lugar donde el capitán manejaba el barco, Rainbow se sentó justo en la barandilla de ese elevado piso donde frente a ella, estaba cada soldado en la parte inferior del barco.

Junto a nosotras también estaban de hecho Celestia, Luna, Twilight y alter con la pócima que Rainbow le había pedido, todos nuestros amigos estaban entre la multitud abajo y mientras que algunos nos miraban de hecho curiosos, otros más solo estaban allí.

Tia: de acuerdo Rainbow, ya están todos reunidos así que ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Rainbow: 0w0 pues buscare a los traidores entre las tropas.

Elis: (ok, de solo escuchar esa estupidez termine tapando mi cara con un casco) ¿solo como diablos pretendes hacer eso Rainbow?

Rainbow: ¬u¬ tu solo espera y veras.

Rainbow cerro sus ojos tomándose un respiro y el cristal en forma de un trueno que era el elemento de Rainbow, apareció frente a ella solo un momento antes de desaparecer, cuando Rainbow abrió sus ojos estos habían cambiado a un color dorado, fue en ese momento que la pegaso con algo de dificultad despego del suelo comenzando a sobre volar a todos.

Rainbow al poco comenzó a señalar ponis y mientras estos eran señalados por ella, Celestia extrañada comenzó a llamarlos a donde nosotras estábamos… sinceramente llegue a sorprenderme cuando de los 300 soldados que habían en este barco, 20 de ellos fueron llamados… … pero me sorprendí e incluso Rainbow lucia enormemente sorprendida cuando ella misma se detuvo frente a donde estaban todos nuestros amigos.

Rainbow: t- tienen que estar bromeando… ¿R- Rarity y Fluttershy?

Rarity: amm… (la unicornio la miro algo extrañada) ¿Pasa algo cariño?

Rainbow: agg… (la pegaso suspiro antes de mirarlas bastante seria) Rarity, Fluttershy… vayan con el resto.

AJ: ¡Rainbow Acaso Te Volviste Loca! ¡Ellas No… Simplemente No Podrían… Esto Tiene Que Ser Un Error Rainbow!

Shy: amm… R- Rainbow ¿Q- Que es lo que sucede? M- Me están asustando ustedes dos.

Rainbow: (la pegaso cian ignoro a las otras dos y miro aún más seria a la terrestre) AJ, también pienso que tiene por amor a Celestia que ser un error… pero estamos hablando de mi elemento AJ, no de mi… (la terrestre dio un chasquido molesta mientras giraba su vista bajando su sombrero y ahora si Rainbow miro a esas dos) Rarity, Fluttershy, vayan con el resto.

Ambas ponis ahora si estaban asustadas, pero igual obedecieron a Rainbow y luego de mandarlas, Rainbow le dio un repaso a el barco otra vez señalando solo a dos ponis más… en total era 24 ponis incluidas nuestras amigas y cada uno de los que fueron llamados, fueron parándose en una fila uno al lado del otro frente a donde estábamos y una vez que Rainbow volvió, entonces Twilight avanzo.

Twi: agg… (la alicornio dio un pesado suspiro antes de estampar su casco con fuerza en el suelo mientras estiraba sus alas y creo una barrera que nos cubría a todos) ¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN PORQUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA SOLA VEZ! ¡TODOS LOS PONIS QUIENES FUERON LLAMADOS SON SOSPECHOSOS QUE ESTÁN BAJO JUICIO POR COMETER TRAICIÓN A NUESTRA AMADA EQUESTRIA! (ahora sí que cada alma en ese barco reacciono sorprendida por las palabras de Twilight… aun yo misma perdí el color al ver a esas dos entre los llamados) ¡SE LES DARÁ SOLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRAR SU INOCENCIA Y PARA ELLO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES TENDRÁ QUE DARLE UN TRAGO A UNA PÓCIMA SUMINISTRADA POR NUESTROS ALIADOS LAS CEBRAS!

En ese momento alter avanzo y le entrego a Twilight el frasco que anteriormente Rainbow había pedido, la alicornio de inmediato lo tomo y lo mostro a eso 24 ponis.

Twi: ¡Esto Es Un Suero De La Verdad, Cualquiera Que De Tan Siquiera Un Trago A Esto No Podrá Mentirnos Ni Por Que Lo Intente Con Todas Su Fuerzas! ¡Así Que Cada Uno De Ustedes Lo Tomara Y Tendrá Que Responder A Cada Pregunta Se Les Haga En Alto! ¡De No Querer Responder O No Poder Hacerlo, Entonces Se Les Considerara Traidores Y Serán Puestos Bajo Custodia Para Una Pronta Interrogación!

Rarity: T- Tienen Que Estar Bromando… (Ahora Si Rarity Miro Asustada A Rainbow) ¡R- Rainbow Yo Jamás Me Atrevería A Traicionarlas A Ustedes! ¡Sé Que Antes Nightmare Me Hizo Hacer Algunas Cosas, Pero Jamás Sería Capaz De Hacer Tales Cosas Por Mí Misma! ¡Jamás Me Atrevería A Traicionar A Las Princesas Ni A Ninguna De Nuestras Amigas!

Twi: ¡RARITY! (Twilight dio tan alto grito, que aun la misma unicornio retrocedió algo asustada cuando la alicornio la miro horriblemente seria) si no has cometido traición, entonces confiadamente puedes darle un trago a esta cosa, porque no tienes nada que temer ¿No?

Rayos esto estaba mal… esto estaba demasiado mal aun a mis gustos… pero la primera en avanzar y de hecho tomar el frasco fue la misma Rarity, quien luego del susto si avanzo y le dio un trago a la pócima, luego de ella fue shy quien avanzo y la tomo, luego fueron cada uno de los soldados.

Rainbow: Twi… (la pegaso se detuvo a un lado de la alicornio) ¬_¬ te encargas tú de las preguntas o lo hago yo.

Twi: agg… -_- no queremos un desastre como con las cebras, así que déjame esto a mi… (Twilight miro a todos frente a ella) ¬_¬ ¿Están casados? (eeesa fue una pregunta que realmente nos extrañó a todos, pero en voz alta todos respondieron en alto a la pregunta y de hecho la mirada de la alicornio era aún más cansada cuando algunos dijeron que si) ¿Le son infieles a sus parejas de alguna forma? ¿Están teniendo relaciones ilícitas con otros así sea con su pareja incluida? (ok… ¿Solo que clase de estúpida pregunta era esa? Todos tardaron en responder, pero todos pudieron sin problema alguno negar) O_O guao…

Rainbow: O_O oh Celestia, esta vez creo que esta vez la cosa si es seria Twilight.

Twilight: ejem… (Twilight se aclaró la garganta y ahora si miro a todos aterradoramente seria) bien, estupideces a un lado… ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún tipo de relación con la secta de los renacidos o tratos con los espectros? Esa es la pregunta que todos tendrán que responder.

Ahora sí que las cosas se estaban tornando interesantes, cada alma en ese sitio acallo menos dos… solo Rarity y Fluttershy dijeron clara y fuertemente no… algo que trajo verdadero alivio a todos, pero aún faltaban 22 ponis y ninguno estaba respondiendo.

Elis: (lo admito, esto me estaba gustando) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué acaso no piensas responder a la pregunta que nuestra princesa les hizo?

Todos se miraron entre ellos desconfiadamente, pero en un rápido movimiento algunos unicornios se intentaron transportar fuera, pero la barrera se los impidió mientras que uno de ellos, de hecho comentó una tremenda estupidez… ¬_¬ el tarado se trasporto tomándome a mí con su magia y se trasporto con el resto mientras que puso una daga en mi cuello.

¿?: ¡SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ PRINCESAS! ¡O BAJAN LA MALDITA BARRERA Y NOS SUMINISTRAN UN BOTE PARA ESCAPAR O LE RAJARE EL CUELLO A ESTA MALDITA POTRA!

Crick Crick Crick Crick

Crick Crick Crick Crick

¬_¬ see… solo se pudo oír el sonido de algún grillo en algún sitio mientras que el silencio se instauro en el sitio… pero no es como si de hecho las princesas o Rainbow, o algunos de los que me conocían los miraran algo preocupados.

Rainbow: agg… (la pegaso de hecho saco de sus alforjas un pedazo de hoja y escribió en ella) ¬_¬ ya yo hice la mía, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Ok, de hecho, hasta Luna y Celestia ya tenían un trozo de papel escrito flotando en su magia -obviamente ya tenemos las nuestras también Rainbow.

¿?: ¡QUE NO ME OYERON DESGRACIADAS!

Elis: agg… -.- olvídalo.

Es todo lo que dije antes de desmaterializarme a la daga y cuando esta estuvo fuera del agarre del unicornio, entonces me materialice y tomando la daga con mis manos, salte al pecho de ese bastardo enterrándola en su pecho antes cortar bajando la daga mientras tomaba algo de impulso y patear su cara mandándolo al suelo… y obviamente le deje mi firma personal cuando al este estar agonizando en el suelo, pues use la daga para arrancar ambos testículos de un tajo.

Ya tenía una idea de más o menos quienes eran los traidores, así que de solo castrar a ese salte directo a por el cuello de otro y debido a su impresión, reacciono muy tarde para detener mi daga, por ello logre hacer un limpio corte en su cuello.

Uno de los que logro reaccionar tomo su espada y esperaba un corte descendente o algo, pero su espada resulto ser de las que se separaban así que este intento azotarme con los pedazos afilados de ella, sabia de sobra que jamás iba a poder detener eso, así que lance la daga al aire y desaparecí en ella evitando el azote y al salir de ella, entonces caí en el lomo de ese y clave mi daga en su columna cortándola con ella.

Estaba por saltar para evitar que me empalaran con una lanza, pero justo en el momento Rainbow apareció desviando la lanza y haciendo en el pecho de ese un profundo corte, además Luna, Celestia y Twilight decidieron usar su magia y en el momento se acabó el combate… cada poni de esos estaban ahora atrapados por cadenas que los electrificaron hasta dejarlos fuera de combate.

Una vez segura de que todos estaban fuera de combate, entonces guarde la daga y solo me senté, 0.o aunque me extraño un poco ver a algunos de hecho besar algunas cruces que tenían… y no hablaba solo de nuestros amigos, aun algunos soldados los hacían.

Rainbow: ¬_¬ hay que ver potra loca, ¿Podrías dejar de intentar causarle pesadillas a los buenos ponis y por una vez comportarte? ¬n¬ no es nada agradable ver la inocente imagen de una potrilla cubierta de sangre que ¡Ella! Misma derramo.

Elis: (bueno, me cruce de cascos mirándola un poco molesta) ¿Pero y que se supone que iba a hacer pues? ¬-¬ yo no tengo culpa de que ese tarado me haya tomado de rehén ¿No?

Rainbow: -.- podías solo esperar como una buena potrilla a que los adultos te rescataran.

Elis: ¬.¬ ya quisieras tú que me quedara en el papel de damisela en peligro… en fin… (tome la daga entre mis cascos y camine a donde estaba los que estaban fuera de combate) hora de encargarse de la basura supongo.

Bueno, llegue a ellos y estaba por cortar la cabeza del primero cuando de hecho me levitaron lejos de ellos yyy Rainbow avanzo dándome un tremendo cascaso en la cabezota.

Rainbow: ¡Pero Que Diablos Crees Que Haces Potra Del Demonio!

Elis: auch… TnT solo me iba a deshacer de las basuras, ¬_¬ son asquerosos traidores así que lo normal es cortarles la cabeza ¿No?

Hay rayos, esta vez fueron de a tres cascasos a la vez que casi me dejan fuera de combate mientras Celestia, Luna y Rainbow me gritaban bien enojadas - ¡QUE EN EQUESTRIA NO EJECUTAMOS PONIS ASÍ COMO ASÍ TARADA!

Tia: (bien, la alicornio hasta tenía una vena hinchada de la frente) ¡Que Esos Ponis Nos Pueden Proveer De Información Importante Elis! ¿Por Qué Rayos Crees Que Twilight Dijo Atrapar Y No Ejecutar?

Elis: TnT está bien, está bien… me quedo quieta.

Celestia me soltó y como potra regañada me fui al fondo donde Twilight de hecho reía divertida… Luna se encargó de apresar los ponis que sobrevivieron mientras que Celestia de hecho si eligió a un grupo de pegasos y les encomendó el ir a baltimare y traer un reporte de la situación de la cuidad.

* * *

bueno, tratamos una parte de sorrow, 0u0 asi que es hora de un cambio en el punto de vista.

0.0 andale megan, dime que por lo menos tenias un oldspice homoless a mano viejo, por que si no me compadesco de tu alma si eres uno de esos tipejos sexys.

xD y las que te falta por ver mas adelante Le Yo.

jajaja, esa es una doctrina que yo seguiria con gusto viruz... ¬u¬ pos te toca esperar para enterarte de donde quedo... xD aunque podria ser la primera opcion, ¿quien sabe? celestia es una yegua con necesidades tambien al fin y al cabo... -u-bueno, obviamente no perdono a nadie mas alla de los que el mismo dejo ir antes, 0.o al fin y al cabo, el mismo dijo que perdio la fe en los ponis ¿no? xD es por eso que te puedes hacer una idea de los desastres que este armo despues.


	143. Baltimare

Cap 143: baltimare.

Fue justo cuando terminaron de asignar tareas la princesas que todos nos reunimos en donde se encontraba el mástil del barco… al estar descuidada me tomaron por sorpresa tirándome al mar con al excusa de darme un buen baño y quitarme de encima la sangre, también fue el momento en que rainbow decidió hacer algo más que estúpido.

Rainbow: ¿Y bien? (la pegaso se cruzó de cascos toda orgullosa) ¿A qué es genial mi habilidad? ¬u¬ solo un vistazo y eso basta para saber quiénes son los traidores.

Luna: Rainbow… ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer tal cosa?

Twi: de hecho siempre ha podido hacerlo, ¬_¬ yo antes se lo había dicho a la tarada, pero simplemente lo olvido.

Bien… esta vez fue colectivo… no hubo una sola alma en ese sitio que no le diera un buen cascaso a la pegaso esa, hasta yo pegué un brinco y le di el mayor cascaso que pude por lo que la pegaso cayó al suelo mirando estrellitas - ¡PEDAZO DE TARADA! ¿SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE NOS HUBIERA AHORRADO ESO ANTES?

Elis: ¡Díganme Por Amor A La Vida Que Tengo Permiso De Tirarla Por La Borda!

Luna: ¬_¬ elis ya cálmate.

Pinkie: umm… (por alguna razón esa terrestre se le quedo mirando a Rarity y a shy) yyy ¿Qué tan efectivo dicen que son esas cosas de la verdad?

Twi: oh bastante de hecho, 0.o de la mala manera aprendimos que es casi imposible mentir bajo sus efectos.

Pinkie: ¬w¬ interesante… (ahora sí que una sonrisa malvada se formó en los labios de esa terrestre) ¿Y cómo dicen que funciona esa habilidad de Rainbow?

Twi: amm… (hasta la alicornio siendo ciega noto lo raro en Pinkie) bueno… básicamente si algún poni a cometido algún tipo de traición, entonces Rainbow sería capaz de detectarla.

Pinkie: oki doki loki… (pinkie literalmente salto hasta entre Rarity y Fluttershy y las tomo a ambas con un abrazo de sus cuellos, mirándolas con esa sonrisota siniestra digna de surprise) así que ambas a cometido algún tipo de traición ¿No es verdad mis queridas amigas?

Oh ¬u¬ ahora sí que la terrestre se ganó la atención de todos, por lo que todos las miramos mientras que esas dos abrieron bien grandotes los ojos y estaban comenzando a sudar - amm… ¿D- De que hablas Pinkie? Nosotroas n… niunknl… O_O nieie… - je, ¬u¬ al parecer ambas intentaban decir que no, pero supongo que por el suero no podían hacerlo.

AJ: ¬u¬ muy bien ustedes dos confiesen, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hicieron?

Rarity: P- Pero Applejack, yo nsdf… O_O oh Celestia, ¿Solo que rayos me hicieron?

Pinkie: ¬u¬ bueno Rarity, si no quieres decirlo entonces puedo jugar contigo a adivinar lo que piensas con un millón de preguntas al azar, aún tenemos muuucho tiempo antes que el barco llegue… (ahora sí que ambas ponis tragaron hondo, pero no dijeron una palabra) OuO ok, entonces empiezo ya ¿Son alienígenas disfrazadas con la misión de infiltrarse entre nosotras y sacarnos información? ¿Trabajan para el doctor malo malito mac maloso en crear alguna pócima para que los ponis seamos todos regordetes? ¿Comieron jalapeños en mal estado y soltaron un pedo flameado quemando la cocina? ¿Fueron ustedes quienes engañaron a sweetie haciéndole pensar que vino porque una cigüeña se la trajo a sus padres?

Sweetie: ¡Hey! (sip, la potra termino mirando no tan lindo a Pinkie) ¡Esa fue la explicación que me dieron mis padres cuando les pregunte como nací!

Ignorando a la potra ya que absolutamente nadie tenía deseos de responderle de dónde venían los ponis, las preguntas de la terrestre siguieron y siguieron hasta que al final esas dos terminaron gritando mientras tapaban sus orejas - ¡Aaaahhhhh Ya Basta Pinkie! - literalmente terminaron a sus cascos casi llorando - ¡Nos rendimos pero ya no hables más!

Rarity: TnT arme un complot con elis para convencer a rising sobre que si vestía un traje de enfermera conejito, podría ganar un super poder y vencer a un montón de espectros.

Rising: ¡Hey! (ahora sí que la potra nos miró molesta a ambas) ¡Así Que Al Final Si Me Estaban Mintiendo!

Elis: TnT Rarity por amor a Dios te hubieras callado, ¬.¬ estaba a solo un poco de lograr que se lo colocara.

Shy: (Bueno, eso hizo reír a unos cuantos, pero luego si fue el turno de la pegaso amarilla) amm… y- yo… yo… TnT me temo que deje que las anteriores lecciones de iron Will me influenciaran de nuevo, y por eso tengo a unos 9 soldados a que hacen cuanto les diga sin chistar por estar aterrados de mí.

Twi: O_O ¡QUE TU QUE! ¡FLUTTERSHY ESO ESTA MAL! ¡PENSÉ QUE YA HABÍAS SUPERADO ESO!

Shy: TnT lo siento Twilight, pero es que me molestaron mucho y se me salieron algunas amenazas que ellos las tomaron enserio.

Rail: ¬u¬ oh, esa pegaso me está comenzando a caer bien.

Elis: ¬.¬ a ti te cae bien cualquiera que haga cosas malas Rail.

Luna: agg… ¬.¬ hay que ver con ustedes, ¬_¬ shy discúlpate con los soldados y ya… celi, alter, nía, hay cosas de las que tenemos que discutir antes que llegue el equipo de reconocimiento.

Los nombrados asintieron y siguieron a Luna dentro del barco… en fin, obviamente los que nos quedamos allí, no hicimos más que burlarnos un poco de esas dos al menos por un rato… 0u0 y como dato aparte, con la ayuda de todos logramos que Rising se pusiera el traje de enfermera conejita, algo que la hizo sonrojar como nada… TwT y debo decir que se miraba adorable… pero luego solo nos quedamos allí hablando para pasar el rato… por andar aburridas las niñas quisieron resumir su 'Cruzada' ¬_¬ pero como supe negarme y además cortar la cuerda con la que el dragón de nuevo quiso atarme… además de obviamente darles el regaño de sus vidas por esa estúpida idea.

Algunas horas pasaron mientras en el horizonte podíamos ver más cerca la ciudad de baltimare, pero aún no teníamos avistamiento del grupo de reconocimiento y ya algunos estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos, no era descabellado pensar que habían sido atacados por una pada de espectros voladores o incluso alcanzados por algún argos después de todo, pero afortunadamente nuestras preocupaciones no fueron acertadas.

El vigilante del mástil dio aviso de avistamiento y al poco la figura de los ponis enviados para el reconocimiento hicieron acto de presencia, se miraban cansados por el viaje, pero no se les notaban heridas o algo que pudiera darnos una alerta.

Estos luego de tomarse un respiro preguntaron por las princesas y luego hicieron su camino al interior del barco… ¬.¬ es obvio que todos los seguimos y al llegar a donde estaban reunidos todos los líderes, pues entramos y ellos dieron su reporte.

En resumidas cuentas, la ciudad había sido recuperada de las garras de los espectros, pero no todo era color de rosa, la ciudad estaba mayormente dañada y aun sin los espectros, era un riesgo en si debido a los grandes daños que habían sufrido muchos de los famosos edificios que se miraban desde aquí… según entendí los daños eran tales que era posible que algunos de estos colapsaran y aplastara a los desafortunados que estuvieran cerca.

Aun si no era de hecho noticias color rosa, igual eran buenas noticias así que Celestia ordeno ir directo a baltimare.

Cuando estuvimos ya cerca, pude notar por que Rarity había insistido en hacernos las prendas para el frio, por que aun que no llegaba al nivel del norte helado, ciertamente había bastante frio así que todos nos colocamos nuestros abrigos, que en mi caso era una chaqueta bastante mullida de color blanca con una capucha con orejeras incluida.

Al acercarnos ya a la cuidad pude notar la capa casi transparente del escudo cubrir no solo la ciudad entera, la cual aun de lejos se miraba enorme, sino que incluso los muelles de la misma estaban cubiertos por esta, haciendo del arribo de los 10 barcos seguro.

¬-¬ está de más decir que de solo esa cosa ser amarrada a el muelle, salí volando de la proa del barco directo al muelle…TuT y casi lloro de felicidad al pensar en que se acabaron las cruzadas en alta mar y que ahora si iba a poder corretear todo lo que quisiera sin ver solo mar abierto a donde mi vista llegara.

Elis: TuT oh tierra… dulce, firme y maravillosa tierra.

Rainbow: ¬u¬ oh vamos Elis no seas tan dramática, fueron solo unos 8 días cuando mucho que estuvimos en el barco.

Elis: ¬.¬ para una potrilla que lamentablemente sufre de casos de hiperactividad, eso es peor que una tortura Rainbow… -.- lo mío definitivamente aún siguen siendo los viajes a patita o bien volando, ¬-¬ pero definitivamente no me gustan los barcos, son aún más aburridos que los trenes.

Rail: ah así que ahora volviste a tu lado hiperactivo… 0.o si mal no recuerdo fue solo a tus 14 que dejaste de ser intranquila casi al nivel de las potras suicidas.

Scoot: ¡Hey! (y sip, por el comentario del dragón la potra naranja al igual que sus amigas lo miro molesta) ¡Nosotras no somos suicidas Rail!

Rail: ¬_¬ ¿Y como le llamas a intentar domar un monstruo marino? Si eso potra no es suicidio, entonces me temo que ya no conozco la palabra en sí.

Bueno… ¿Qué más que reír al ver de hecho a las cuatro potras haciendo caras raras al estrujarse la cabeza intentando pensar algo para refutarle al dragón?

Luna: jeje... °u° vamos Rail no seas así con las pequeñas, solo es no tan sana diversión ¿Cierto niñas? (y las cuatro potras asintieron casi que con desespero) pero en fin, es mejor que nos movamos… ¬u¬ antes que a Elis le de uno de sus ataques hiperactivos y se le una de nuevo a las potras.

Admito que me crucé de cascos algo molesta, pero no dije nada y solo seguí al grupo volando tras de ellos, nos detuvo fue uno de los guardias de Celestia en la salida del muelle quien al vernos hizo una reverencia a las princesas, pero no se apartó.

Guardia: sus majestades, es un placer el volver a verlas, pero es mi deber el advertirles que deben de andarse con ojo dentro de la ciudad.

Tia: levántese soldado (a su orden, el soldado se paró firme de nuevo y Celestia lo miro curiosa) ¿Alguna razón en específico para ello? pensé que ya habían logrado conquistar la cuidad.

Guardia: mi princesa… lo hicimos, acabamos el grueso de las fuerzas de los espectros en las calles y los cielos, pero aún no hemos podido incursionar en cada uno de los edificios de la ciudad debido a sus deteriorados estados, así que se ha visto en ocasiones algunos pequeños grupos de estos vagando por la ciudad por lo que no es un 100% segura mi princesa.

Tia: (Celestia asintió mirándolo sería) lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias por el aviso.

Nía: soldado, ¿Dónde se encuentra Striker?

Guardia: ¡Señora! (este le hizo un saludo militara Nía mientras le respondía por alguna razón casi que temblando) ¡E- El teniente Striker debería de encontrarse en estos momentos en el campamento que establecimos coordinando los grupos de patrulla y los que limpian las calles!

Nía: umm… (la terrestre se llevó un casco al mentón) con que supervisando ¿Eh? Bien creo que le hare una visita a Striker para un informe de situación… (Nía miro a Celestia dudosa) ¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes princesa? ¿Regresaran a canterlot de inmediato?

Tia: aun no nía, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comprobar aquí antes de volver a canterlot… (Celestia volteo a mirarnos a todos) además, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que todos discutiéramos.

Todos asentimos y solo seguimos al soldado el cual nos comenzó a guiar por la ciudad… sinceramente debía de suponer que había visto mejores tiempos, entendimos muy bien cuál era el problema de esta con solo un vistazo.

Cada edificación en el lugar había sido gravemente dañada, desde lejos no era mucho lo que se notaban los destrozos, pero de cerca si era posible el mirar como cada edificación era recorrida por todos lados por grietas de buen tamaño y no solo eran grietas, muchos de estos por los daños sufridos, ya incluso tenían pedazos de concreto los cuales se habían separado de estos, dejando cientos de no tan lindos agujeros en las paredes de cada edificación y un desastre de escombros en las calles.

Ciertamente estos daban la impresión de estar a solo un solo empujón de desplomarse… TnT haciendo que sinceramente caminara por esas calles con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta, después de todo, aun yo misma me estaba ya creyendo eso de mi horrible suerte y no dudaba que era posible que esas cosas se me desplomaran encima.

Como sea, caminando por la ciudad, no paso mucho antes que Rising comenzara a caminar pegada a mi lado y al notarlo, no solo Rising era la única que buscaba refugio en alguien más.

Elis: 0.o ¿Pasa algo Rising?

Rising: (la potra me miro un poco asustada) ¿E- En verdad no te molesta?

Elis: (bien, hice un pequeño esfuerzo en pensarlo, pero por más que lo intente no pude pensar en lo que la potra se refería) ¿Qué cosa debería de molestarme?

Rising: (con su ala ella me señalo al camino que recorríamos) l- los cuerpos, e- el olor nauseabundo…

Elis: ahh eso…

La verdad es que al haber sido un campo de batalla, la cuidad en si aún era un desastre y no solo de escombros, aun habían cientos de cuerpos de espectros y aun de algunos de los soldados de equestria repartidos por todos lados, algunos estaban completos pero con cortes que acabaron con sus vidas, pero también estaban aquellos cuerpos que habían sido cortados en dos, despedazado, los que habían estallado y claro está que habían algunos que los espectros devoraron… y ni hablar del olor que inundaba el lugar en sí, -.- era suficientemente apestoso para hacerte arrepentir de tener nariz.

Elis: ¬-¬ sería más que mentira si te digo que no los note Rising… agg… TnT pero cuando ya estas acostumbrada a ellos, no es realmente algo que te moleste.

Rising: ¿L- Las guerras siempre son así?

Elis: me temo que si Rising… (pase mi ala por el lomo de mi potra mientras aun caminábamos) no importa que sea contra los espectros u otras razas, siempre esto que ves es lo que queda detrás una vez que las batallas terminan, una tierra manchada por la sangre que se derramo en ella.

Rising: (mi potrilla termino de orejas caídas) n- no me gustan las guerras.

Luna: no he conocido a un ser al que les gusten Rising… (rail iba a abrir la boca, pero vaya que la alicornio se la supo cerrar en el momento) ¬_¬ a parte de Rail.

Sweetie: (la potra miro a Luna con claras ganas de llorar) ¿P- Pero entonces por qué hacen tantas guerras si no les gustan?

Elis: porque a veces, nos guste o no son necesarias niñas, tomen como ejemplo está en particular… peleamos contra los espectros debido a que nos reusamos a dejar que estos nos devoren.

Las niñas solo bajaron sus cabezas y continuamos nuestro camino… jeje, aunque ciertamente me reí al ver como Rising por todos los medios intentaba no pisar la sangre en las carreteras, ¬u¬ y al llegar a una calle en específico, la cantidad de cuerpos y la sangre era tal que me cubría casi toda la pesuña, así que al no haber sitio como pasar sin llenarse de la misma, pues la potra termino subiendo a mi lomo como cual gato… -u- cuando de hecho la tarada podía solo volar y ya.

En fin, el guardia nos guio a través de la destrozada ciudad hasta que llegamos a zonas donde los soldados estaban trabajando en limpiar la ciudad, pudimos ver a decenas de soldados tomando los cuerpos sobre sus lomos aun si sus interiores colgaban… -u- cosa que hizo poner verde a mi potra, y luego los cadáveres al menos de los espectros los tiraban a una pila ardiente para que el fuego se encargara del resto.

No tardamos en llegar a uno de estos edificios donde en las ventanas de los pisos superiores notamos las flecheadoras automáticas posicionadas en las ventanas rotas, además de soldados en otras más armados con las lanza flechas personales.

Entramos a este y al ver todos a las princesas, los soldados se inclinaron y ellas solo saludaron mientras continuamos nuestro camino hasta una habitación bastante espaciosa la cual contaba con una enorme mesa redonda y en donde alrededor estaban un montón de soldados discutiendo… eso, hasta que todos hicimos acto de presencia.

En ese momento todos dejaron de lado las discusiones y se inclinaron ante las princesas, hasta que estas mismas fueron quienes les permitieron levantarse.

¿?: (un poni terrestre de pelaje verde, con melena y cola negras siendo ambas negras y de ojos verdes fue el que se adelantó a los otros) princesas… (este poni el cual vestía una armadura del imperio de cristal, más un parche en uno de ojos fue el que hablo por todos) es un honor tenerlas hoy con nosotros, ¿Pero a que se debe esta repentina visita? Tenia entendido que estaban en un viaje del cual luego regresarían a canterlot.

Tia: los planes sufrieron unas pequeñas variaciones teniente striker, por razones ajenas a nuestros planes iniciales, vi como la mejor posibilidad tocar puerto aquí en baltimare… (Celestia le sonrió al poni) y felicidades por su victoria teniente, veo que a exitosamente logrado recuperar otra de las ciudades de nuestra amada nación.

Striker: (el poni le hizo un saludo militar a la princesa) es un honor recibir tales palabras princesa, pero no hubiera sido posible lograrlo sin el apoyo de todos mis camaradas.

Tia: (ella asintió y miro al resto de ponis en esa sala) felicitaciones a ustedes también caballeros… (cada uno de ellos le dio un buen saludo a la princesa mientras sonreían, hasta yo pude notar que apenas contenían sus lagrimas imagino de la emoción) en fin… tomen asiento señores, por que hay bastante que discutir.

Esas no fueron palabras solo para los soldados presente, cada uno de los que entramos también tomamos asiento en las muchas sillas que tenían en esa sala, solo por curiosidad pregunte que clase de habitación era esta para tener tal exagerada cantidad de sillas y tal enorme mesa, y la respuesta fue una sala de conferencias de una empresa mercantil de la cuidad.

En fin, en resumidas cuentas, en un principio Celestia le pidió al terrestre verde un informe detallado del estado de la ciudad, fue allí donde nos enteramos de literalmente cada pro y contra de la ciudad.

Aunque era arriesgado estar en la zona con los edificios, también había un área la cual no tenía riesgo alguno al no estar cerca de estos, la cual ya todos se habían encargado que al menos fuera habitable… no iba a contar con todas las comodidades de la vieja equestria, pero tenía lo básico para mover una parte de la población repartida entre las otras ciudades aquí y mantenerla.

Habían logrado limpiar algunos campos para cosechas, lograron restaurar con el uso de la magia algunas viviendas y según, algunos de los servicios públicos gracias a la ayuda de algunos especialistas, ya estaban en funcionamiento, según estos ya el agua de nuevo corría por toda la ciudad y estaban trabajando en restaurar la electricidad.

Preguntaron por el problema de los espectros que aun quedaban en los edificios, pero ellos aseguraron que no serían un problema para aquellos se establecieran en la zona asegurada, según ellos se habían encargado de levantar algunas defensas para en caso que algún espectro se acercara, este fuera eliminado… según ellos, era el único 'Cielo seguro' en medio de toda esta ciudad.

Mientas más Celestia y Luna escuchaban de este reporte, más sus sonrisas crecía… luego vino el tema del espacio y allí si las sonrisas de estas no fueron tan grandes… según los presentes, el espacio aun si contaba con zonas de cultivo, no era exactamente el más grande de la ciudad, en temas de la capacidad para albergar población, tenía un máximo de 200 ponis, más de ello iba a ser un problema.

Fue en ese momento que Celestia y Luna miraron a Alter y a Zecora, el rostro de ambos fue la respuesta que se necesitó para conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que supongo todos teníamos en la cabeza.

Alter: agg… mi pueblo consta de más de 500 cebras princesas, no es posible que todos habitemos aquí.

Striker: 0.o ¿Tiene pensado entregar estas tierras a las cebras princesas?

Luna: agg… era la idea Striker, el hogar de las cebras fue diezmado por los espectros, así que la idea era darles refugio en la ciudad de baltimare.

¿?: umm… (otro de los soldados que estaban presentes miro a las cebras con nosotros) sinceramente es un área pequeña, debido a que no tenemos el suficiente número de tropas para encargarnos de los problemas dejados por la batalla, pero si su pueblo esta dispuesto a ayudar, entonces podríamos poner un mayor esfuerzo en expandir más el cielo seguro de la esta ciudad… son 500 cebras ¿No? si excluimos a los niños, entonces al menos deberían de contar con 200 cebras que puedan ayudar en las obras, con ese agregado seria solo cuestión de una semana para tener suficiente territorio para albergarlas a todas cómodamente.

Luna: que dices Alter… (Luna dirigió su mirada a la cebra en jefe) es tu pueblo, así que es tu decisión.

Alter: agg… no hay muchas opciones princesas, hablare con mi gente para ayudar en los esfuerzos de restaurar la ciudad.

Luna: tómenlo como una forma para pagar por la ayuda que les estaremos brindando dentro de poco… (Luna miro al terrestre verde) Striker, comunícate con Hunter y dale la orden de traer un buen cargamento de alimentos a baltimare, además de suplementos como tiendas y mantas para poder proveerles donde descansar a las que no puedan entrar en las casas ya restauradas.

Striker: (el terrestre miro a uno de los soldados suyos) Flint, te lo encargo… (a su orden, uno de los demás soldados se levanto y se retiró de la habitación) ¿Es todo lo que deseaban hablar princesas?

Tia: eso fue solo una parte de los asuntos que deseamos tratar Striker, desde ahora estaremos convocando un consejo de guerra de carácter inmediato, es imposible que todos nos reunamos en un solo sitio ahora, por eso quiero que prepares los transmisores y des el mensaje para que todos podamos estar presentes.

Striker: princesa, me temo que esto tomara algo de tiempo, trajimos el equipo necesario paras las comunicaciones, pero sufrieron unos pocos daños debido a la batalla.

Tia: ¿Cuánto les tomara repararlos?

Striker: alrededor de 3 horas princesa.

Tia: bien, (Celestia nos miró a todos) pueden retirarse de momento, pero en tres horas deberán estar aquí sin falta ¿Entendido? (bueno, todos solo asentimos en respuesta, ¬-¬ no le íbamos a llevar la contraria) Alter, Zecora, les encargare el ir al puerto y darles el comunicado a su pueblo, mientras más rápido estén listos para ayudar, más rápido podrán tener un territorio para habitar cómodamente, el resto pueden hacer lo que deseen.

Con eso dicho casi todos salieron de la sala, solo me quedé un momento para ver a Celestia… -w- y como pensé, termino suspirando mientras se recostaba visiblemente cansada en la mesa.

Tia: ¿Huh? (al escucharme reír, me miro algo extrañada) ¿Elis? Te hacia la primera en salir corriendo a algún otro sitio, se notó que estabas más que aburrida en medio de las explicaciones de Striker.

Elis: oh es solo que tenía curiosidad de cuanto te iba a durar la faceta de gobernante inmutable… -u- y no fue mucho que digamos, ¿Aun estas cansada debido a las heridas?

Tia: je… (bueno, al menos sonrió un poco mientras cerro sus ojos aun recostada) vamos, soy una alicornio con una buena cantidad de magia, pero eso no hace que mis heridas sanen de inmediato, aun duele bastante todo mi cuerpo y estoy bastante cansada.

Elis: ¿Y por qué no le pediste a ese soldado de antes una habitación para descansar en vez de tirarte en la mesa?

Tia: porque si fuera a una habitación, no habrá modo de despertarme en tres horas, y además no quiero preocupar a todos de más con el asunto de mis heridas.

Elis: ah vale… (bueno, era obvio que Celestia estaba a solo un poco de dormirse allí mismo) entonces te dejo para descanses Celestia.

Solo baje de la silla en la que estaba sentada y luego salí de la habitación dejando sola a Celestia, eran solo tres horas el tiempo libre que tendríamos, así que mientras que algunos de nuestros amigos se habían tirado a descansar en algunos de los muebles en el edificio, otros más había salido a vagar por la ciudad y claro está, estaban también aquellos quienes les pico por ayudar en la cuidad y tal… 0u0 yo por mi parte no hice naaada de esto.

Busque a las otras cuatro potras por el edificio y no tarde mucho que digamos en dar con ellas, ¬_¬ después de todo aun nuestros acosadores… digo, guardaespaldas aun nos seguían y pude notarlas rápido fuera del edificio al ver a sus guardias detrás de ellas.

Como sea, tome a las cuatro potras conmigo y luego las mate a base de entrenamiento de combate, una de las razones para esto era porque quería que Rising y Scoot se acostumbraran a blandir armas, así que desde que nos habíamos recuperado lo suficiente las había estado entrenando todos los días sin falta.

En el caso de Bloom, al ella no poseer armas como tal pero no querer quedarse detrás con el resto, a ella la estaba entrenando como se entrenaría a un soldado raso del antiguo ejército, en ella me concentraba en enseñarle estrategias para la batalla, además de fortalecerla para el reforzamiento innato que los ponis terrestres gozaban, a ella me enfoque en enseñarle a controlar su propia energía para que asestara letales golpes con solo sus cascos o patas.

Sweetie por otro lado no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ella, si sabía de magia, de hecho ya yo misma había entrenado a algunos unicornios en el uso de algunos hechizos usados por los unicornio en la guerra, pero no me era posible enseñárselos al no conocer las bases de la magia unicornio, esas cosas nunca tuve que enseñarlas ya que los soldados al fin y al cabo ya las sabían, por eso siempre lograba arrastrar a Twilight a esto y era ella la que le enseñaba todo lo que necesitara la potra para defenderse aun contra espectros.

Pero en fin… 0w0 el entrenamiento era solo una de mis razones para hacerlo… al terminar obviamente estábamos todas sudadas y apestosas, ¬w¬ así que teníamos una excusa más que válida para poder darnos un buen baño ¿No? -u- gracias a eso nadie se opuso a la idea y nos prestaron un super bañote que estaba en el edificio… como pude disfrutar de este, rayos, TuT nunca me iba a cansar de los baños modernos, eran muy super relajantes para una pegaso como yo.

Estuvimos en el baño hasta que el plazo de tiempo se cumplió, ya estaban cerca de pasar las tres horas, así que salimos del baño y nuestros acosadores aún estaban parados en la puerta… -.- y cada uno de ellos al verme comenzaron a silbar mientras jugaban con la cruz en sus cuellos, pero al menos no fueron inútiles y nos guiaron de nuevo a la sala de antes donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

* * *

xD bueno realmente no es tanto de relleno el cap anterior megan, digamos que con ese, voy a poder matar las cosas de una manera rapida mas adelante, sin dejar a medio mundo perdido, ¬u¬ ademas, recuerda lo que antes dije, de aqui en adelante se van a tratar dos puntos, el pasado de sorrow y el camino a la batalla final.


	144. Consejo de guerra

Cap 144: consejo de guerra.

Cada una de nosotras fue hasta la mesa y Sweetie, Bloom y Scoot fueron a sentarse con sus hermanas, pero al menos Rising y yo termínanos sentadas cómodamente las dos en una de las sillas, -.- algo que hizo reír a unos cuantos de los de la sala, ya que solo se miraban apenas nuestras cabezas por sobre la mesa.

En fin, Celestia dio la orden y los demás soldaos pusieron a funcionar algún tipo de dispositivo que estaba en medio de la mesa, 0_0 sinceramente se me iba a desencajar la mandíbula cuando una pantalla fue proyectada al aire y en ella, aparecieron las imágenes de cada uno de nuestros amigos que faltaban, Cadence, Shining, Hunter, Flash, más algunos de los nobles como Fancy, Fleur, había algunos otros, pero no los reconocí.

Striker: todo listo princesas, la conexión fue establecida con éxito.

Tia: bien hecho Striker.

Cadence: dulce Celestia ¡Pero Que Les Paso! (supongo que al ver los bastantes vendajes de todos en esa sala, Cadence fue la que expreso lo que todos se preguntaban) ¿Se Encuentran Bien?

Starlight: agg… -.- te aseguro que mejor hemos estado, pero si… (la unicornio rosa le sonrió) estamos bien.

Hunter: rayos, ¿Solo que rayos fue lo que paso allá en zebranea? Se que fueron contra un espectro, pero…

Luna: eso te demuestra contra que nos estamos enfrentando Hunter… (Luna se sentó acariciando su cuello como si algo le molestara) las cosas han cambiado drásticamente señoras y señores, esta confirmado que la antigua guerra que libramos fue desatada en todo su esplendor.

Shining: Luna… (al parecer el semental blanco si entendió a lo que Luna se estaba refiriendo, por que su mirada se volvió mucho más profunda) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Luna: que estamos en mucho más peligro que antes Shining… (Luna le dio una penetrante mirada sin soltar su cuello) las cosas a partir de este punto se complicaran mucho más para nosotros, no solo han aparecido enemigos mucho más formidables, si no que con su aparición, todo cuanto manejaban de la guerra que habíamos librado hasta ahora no es nada con el como se desarrollaran las cosas de ahora en adelante, las estrategias que utilizábamos se basaban en luchar contra enemigo técnicamente descerebrados, pero en un increíble número, o bien contra enemigos con planes tan básicos que nos era fácil preverlos y contrarrestarlos… pero me temo que estas estrategias no funcionaran más Shining.

Flash: princesa, sinceramente no entiendo a que se refiere… (el pegaso se recargo en la silla en la que se sentaba de cascos cruzados y con una ceja levantada) mis hombres y yo hemos estado saliendo en misiones de escolta o de supresión, y no hemos encontrado ningún problema, todas nuestras estrategias y formaciones han probado ser igual de efectivas que antes.

Tia: solo porque eso es lo que el enemigo quiere que pienses Flash… (Celestia quien aun se notaba algo dolida recostó sus cascos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre ellos sin dejar de darle una ensombrecida mirada al pegaso) dime esto, ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia para ganar una guerra Flash?

Flash: agg… eso depende de las circunstancias princesa, si el campo es ventajoso, si el numero de enemigos es inferior o superior… o quizás si van pobre o fuertemente armados.

Rail: pfff ¡JAJAJAJA! (ahora sí que el dragón soltó una buena risotada que gano la atención de cada alma en ese lugar) ¡Si Esos Son Tus Capitanes Definitivamente Estamos Condenados Celestia, No Me Sorprendería Que Murieran Como Basura En El Primer Asalto!

Flash: (el soldado no se tomó para nada bien el actuar de Rail, y lo dejaba en claro con su mirada para el dragón) princesa, ¿Quién diablos es ese?

Rail: je, ¿Acaso herí tu orgullo soldadito?

Tia: Rail, basta… (el dragón se acallo recostándose en el espaldar de su silla, pero era clara la sonrisa burlona en él, -.- definitivamente estaba disfrutando de la mirada que Flash le daba) es uno de nuestros más grandes aliados Flash, por ello está aquí.

Flash: a ver sabelotodo… (Flash se cruzó de cascos mirando aun nada lindo al dragón) ya que somos tan estúpidos a tu opinión, imagino que sabrás la respuesta a la pregunta de la princesa ¿No?

Rail: claro que la se novato… (el dragón sonrió aún más grande) la mejor estrategia en una guerra no son el número, la fuerza, el equipo o bien las ventajas… ¿Ayudan a ganar? Como decirte que no… pero si quieres ganar una guerra sin duda alguna, solo debes de engañar a tu enemigo, hazles actuar tal como tu quieres que lo hagan y tendrás la victoria en tu bolsillo sin importar números, poder o armamento…

Técnicamente las miradas de varios se posaron en Celestia, así que ella solo asintió.

Rail: la naturaleza de la pregunta de Celestia es simple soldadito, ¿No han cambiado sus patrones de conducta? Es solo porque ellos quieren que te confíes soldadito, cuando menos te lo esperes arremeterán contra ti de manera inesperada y al romper ¡Tú! Estrategia, el pánico se extiende entre las tropas y es sumamente sencillo acabarlos a todos.

AJ: O_O ¿Quién diablos es este y que hicieron con el dragón tarado que todos conocemos?

Elis: ¬-¬ hey, ya antes he dicho un montón de veces que todos los de mi grupo éramos expertos cuando se trata de comandar alguna guerra ¿No? -.- esa fue tan sencilla que aun yo la sabia, y de hecho la aplicamos ya varias veces ¿O es que no recuerdan la batalla de appaloosa y contra Azrael? Fueron efectivas por que los engañamos.

Hunter: agg… -_- he de suponer que esa potra también es alguien importante ¿No es así princesas?

Elis: agg… TnT supéralo Elis, ninguno te reconocerá a simple vista jamás… (Eso basto para que los otros me miraran bien impactados) mi nombre es Elis Hunter, ¬-¬ la pegaso que te ayudo a salvarle el trasero a tu familia.

Bueno, la reunión se paro un momento debido a que de nuevo el desastre se desato entre los que no sabían de mi regreso, y de una vez también aprovechamos para presentar adecuadamente a los presentes que aun eran desconocidos para el resto, como lo era Alter, porque a Zecora al parecer si la conocían.

Una vez que todas las presentaciones y alegrías pasaron, entonces si continuamos con nuestros asuntos.

Tia: como decíamos, las reglas de esta guerra han cambiado (Celestia los miro aun más seria aun con su cabeza recostada en sus cascos) Hunter, Flash, Shining… me temo que no solo serán los patrones de los espectros lo que ha cambiado… en cualquier momento una de nuestras ciudades podría ser atacada por uno de los espectros de alto rango y me temo que eso seria el fin para esa ciudad… solo había uno en zebranea, y están viendo por ustedes mismos el resultado de esa lucha, me temo que no disponemos de al fuerza suficiente para repeler un ataque directo de ellos a una de nuestras ciudades.

Cadence: tía, lo está haciendo sonar como si ya hubiéramos perdido la guerra, pero recuerde que…

Luna: agg… en parte ya la tenemos perdida Cadence… (Esas si que no fueron palabras reconfortantes para nadie, pero era la realidad nos gustara a o no) a diferencia de los viejos tiempos, los ponis nos debilitamos demasiado en comparación con los antiguos guerreros debido a nuestro estilo de vida, jamás tuvimos la real necesidad de luchar a diferencia de antes que tenías que luchar e incluso matar hasta para llevarte un bocado a la boca… nuestros soldados se han fortalecido, pero aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para poder aguantar el nivel al que se ha incrementado esto.

Duras palabras salían de las bocas de las princesas, pero aun Rail sonrió un poco al ver que de igual modo, cada capitán de guardia solo hacia mirar mucho más serios y decididos a las princesas - díganos que es lo que nos falta y con gusto haremos lo imposible por obtenerlo princesa, nunca dejaremos que nuestra tierra caiga solo por culpa de nuestras carencias.

Rail: ohh… interesante… (hay rayos, a este se le había pegado ¡Esa! Sonrisa que nunca me gusto lo que significaba) díganme, ¿Qué están dispuestos a dar entonces? Y se los digo, sus vidas son inútiles.

Rarity: (hasta la modista miro desconfiada al dragón) definitivamente no me gusta nada esa sonrisa tuya Rail… ¿Qué te traes entre garras?

Rail: yo puedo sin problemas entrenar a los inútiles a cargo de su ejército… pero obviamente no lo hare por caridad, esas cosas son de estúpidos, les puedo asegurar que ni siquiera Sorrow y Elis harían algo tan estúpido como matarse por alguien más sin recibir nada a cambio… ¿O me equivoco Elis?

Elis: (ah rayos, ahora todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre mí, incluso Rising a mi lado me miraba expectante) ¬-¬ está bien, está bien… Rail tiene razón, ni siquiera Sorrow y yo hacemos las cosas por caridad.

Rainbow: 0.o pero ustedes dos han estado ayudándonos desde que todo esto comenzó ¿No? y no es como si hubiera visto que les pagaran por ello.

Elis: -_- por que nuestro pago no era exactamente material, Sorrow y aun yo, aun tenemos el objetivo de recuperar la equestria que vimos la primera vez que llegamos a este tiempo y poder vivir en paz en ella, esa iba a ser la recompensa que ambos íbamos a reclamar cuando todo esto acabara, ¬-¬ si quieren la ayuda de Rail no es exactamente diferente, nos regimos por las maneras de los mercenarios, así que ofrézcanle algo que a el le interese y los ayudara, -.- ruegos no sirven así que no se molesten.

Luna: que así sea entonces… (Luna le dio una penetrante mirada a Rail) ¿Cuál es tu precio Rail? Si está en nuestra…

Rail: no me interesa nada de ustedes princesa… (hasta ignorando a Luna, el solo tenía su mirada fija en cada uno de los capitanes de la guardia) mi propuesta es para ellos, no para ustedes.

Rising estaba por hablar cuando miro las dudas en los rostros de todos, pero yo misma fui quien guardo el guante de uno de mis cascos y con mi mano, le cerré la boca para que no dijera palabra alguna.

Hunter: agg… (El batponi fue el primero de ellos que soltó un largo suspiro antes de darle una mirada sin un solo atisbo de duda al dragón) te daría mi nombre si es lo que deseas, con tal que me brindes la fuerza necesaria para darles a mi familia un futuro brillante.

Nía: (la terrestre golpeo la mesa mirando de igual modo al dragón) Rail, cuando lleguemos a equestria puedo si lo deseas darte cada posesión material de la que dispongo si ese es tu deseo, pero ayúdanos.

Flash: si ha de ser así… entonces que así sea… (el pegaso saco de su armadura un anillo bastante extraño el cual tenia atado en una cadena) no soy millonario como Nía, ni tengo tanto renombre como Hunter, pero si nos ayudas estoy dispuesto a darte la posesión más valiosa de la que dispongo Rail, este anillo ha sido heredado en mi familia desde los tiempos de mucho antes de la fundación de equestria, es dicho entre la familia que esconde un poder único y yo he sido testigo de este… estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia familiar si eso me da la oportunidad de luchar y sobrevivir en esta batalla… (en ese momento la mirada de Flash se centró en la alicornio lavanda aun si esta no lo pudo notarlo) aún hay cosas que no puedo solo abandonar después de todo.

Shining: como el príncipe del imperio de cristal, puedo darte incluso una buena parte de nuestras tierras si así lo deseas Rail, si es por el bien de nuestra nación, entonces no escatimare en gastos cuando se trate de la seguridad de mi pueblo.

Rail: je… ¡Jajajajaja! (sip, el dragón se hecho a reír de lo lindo extrañando a cada alma en ese sitio… -_- menos a mí, ya me imaginaba eso) ¡Esto Es En Verdad Increíble! ¿Solo Que Diablos Le Paso A Los Ponis En Los Años En Que Estuve Dormido? ¿Ponis En Altas Posiciones Que No Piensan Solo En Si Mismos? ¿Gobernantes Que Les Preocupa Realmente Su Pueblo? ¡JAJAJA PARECIERA QUE FUI A PARAR A OTRA DIMENSIÓN! (el dragón en medio de su risa se incorporó y golpeo la mesa atravesándola mientras no perdía esa afilada sonrisa en su rostro) ¡Prepárense Sabandijas, Por Que Los Hare Vivir El Infierno Cuando Esten En Mi Presencia!

Rising: (vale, mi potra trago demasiado hondo sin quitarle una muy preocupada mirada a el dragón) amm E- Elis… no me gusta mucho el comportamiento de Rail… ¿N- No les va a pasar nada malo a todos ellos verdad?

Elis: -_- oh no mucho, solo morirán unas cuantas veces, nada de qué preocuparse… ¬-¬ Hunter, Shining, Flash, Nía… fueron ustedes mismos quienes firmaron su sentencia de muerte, no se quejen con nosotros después.

Luna: (supongo que las palabras del dragón le dieron algo de esperanza a Luna, ya que el rostro de alicornio se ilumino) Rail, ¿Entonces podemos confiarte el reforzamiento de nuestras defensas a ti?

Rail: yo solo me encargare de entrenar a esos 4 Luna, el cómo ellos organicen las defensas y el entrenamiento de las tropas regulares ya no es mi problema.

Nía: agg… ¬_¬ si yo voy a morir, es obvio que me llevare a la muerte a mis soldados conmigo princesa así que no se preocupe, dependiendo de como progresen las cosas cambiaremos el método de entrenamiento para volverlos más eficaces en las venideras batallas… ¬n¬ y puedo apostar mi trasero a que para el resto es igual.

Tia: excelente, eso solo nos deja solo con el problema de la puerta… Alter… (su mirada cayo en la cebra) ¿Qué tanta información de esta pueden proveernos? Se que antes nos dijeron algo, pero quiero que recuerdes cada detalle que puedas y nos lo digas.

Alter: nuestro estado no era mucho lo que nos permitía hacer princesa, como antes dije nosotros estábamos resistiendo las oleadas de los espectros, solo hasta que azrael y esa puerta aparecieron… en ese momento todo simplemente se derrumbó, nuestras defensas no aguantaron el ataque de esas cosas y terminamos cayendo en cuestión de unas pocas horas… lo más que puedo es solo confirmarle algo que ya sabe, sin duda alguna la puerta se fue volando en dirección noreste tomando como punto de referencia a zebranea, lo se por que uno de los grupos de recolección de alimentos fueron quienes nos lo confirmaron.

Hunter: (al batponi no fue necesario que se lo dijeran, el mismo fue quien busco un mapa y al revisarlo, solo una cosa pudo decir) pero eso no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido, en esa dirección no hay absolutamente nada más que bosques y mar, no hay una razón real para viajar en esa dirección.

Realmente si la había y al menos Rail, las niñas y yo si que la sabíamos… y tenia que suponer que también era información que Celestia y Luna sabían, así que no tenia una ligera idea de por que esto era un tema desconocido para ellos.

Tia: agg… dadas las circunstancias, supongo que no queda de otra que revelar esta información.

Shining: princesa… (supongo que Shining hablo por todos) ¿Hay algo que no nos han dicho?

Luna: en un principio no tenia nada que ver con esto, así que siguiendo el pacto establecido nunca revelamos esta información, pero dadas las circunstancias eso va a tener que acabar… (Luna miro a todos los presentes y pude notar como sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo turquesa y tomaron la forma del ojo de un felino) esto que se dirá es información altamente clasificada, así que es normal que jamás hayan oído una palabra de esto… hay una razón por la que tomaron esa dirección… y es por que al otro lado del mar, si se logra pasar aun las miles de tempestades que azotan esos mares, entonces tienes la posibilidad de dar con todo un continente que yace del otro lado del mar.

Y como esperaba, no hubo un alma en ese sitio que no quedara casi blanco por lo dicho por ella… pero sinceramente aun no me sacaba la duda.

Elis: Luna, Celestia, ¿Por qué las tierras de gear no son conocidas aquí? No veo una razón para mantener esta información en secreto.

Rainbow: espera espera… 0.o ¿Elis como rayos es que sabes de esto?

Elis: -.- pues fácil, porque antes nosotros habitábamos en las tierras de gear, exion y la base de los alas carmín fueron construidos en las tierras de gear, 0.o de hecho incluso nací allá así que es mi lugar de procedencia… pero en fin, 0.0 ¿Para que ocultar su existencia?

Luna: un tratado que se hizo entre todos los gobernantes de las tierras y nosotras Elis, al ser nosotras las que mayormente se encargaron de destruir las filas de los espectros en aquella ocasión, cada nación temía de nuestro poder, por eso nunca fuimos realmente parte de ninguna de ellas y el miedo a nuestra presencia termino en la manifestación de ideas de incluso ir en guerra en nuestra contra, para evitar conflictos innecesarios, Celestia y yo acordamos una reunión con cada uno de los gobernantes de gear, creo que fue el segundo concejo entre cada rey de esas tierras, en él se llegó a la conclusión de que para Celestia y para mi era imposible habitar en esas tierras, y aún más cuando éramos de hecho nosotras quienes manteníamos la puerta cerrada.

Elis: ¿Te refieres a la misma puerta que estamos buscando en estos momentos?

Luna: así es, los elementos son sin duda alguna la llave que necesitas tanto para abrirla como para cerrarla, es por ello que en parte por el miedo que nos tenían y en parte también para enterrar los conocimientos de este hecho de la puerta, se llego a un acuerdo entre todos, los reyes de esa época tenían conocimiento de las tierras de equestria, así que tanto mi hermana como yo abandonaríamos gear llevándonos con nosotras la llave de la puerta y ellos simplemente harían como si estas tierras nunca hubieran existido.

Tia: cuando vinimos a equestria solo trajimos con nosotras a algunos ponis quienes eran seguidores de nosotras, así que el plan era solo venir hasta acá y crear nuestro propio reino desde cero, pero nos encontramos con que equestria ya era una tierra habitada, solo que en varios conflictos, ¬_¬ primero tirek, luego sombra y por ultimo discord… luego de deshacernos de ellos los ponis no tuvieron problemas en dejarlos tomar el gobierno de estas tierras y vernos como diosas, y claro está, nosotras tampoco mencionamos una sola palabra acerca del otro continente honrando el tratado establecido, una de las condiciones era el evitar el contacto de un continente con el otro después de todo.

Elis: agg… supongo que eso fue mucho después de la caída de exion ¿No? (ellas asintieron en respuesta) díganme algo, ¿Exion al menos logro ver el fin de la guerra?

Rail: me temo que no Elis, raziel y alis murieron antes de poder acabar la guerra contra los espectros… ganamos cientos de guerras aparte, pero al menos ellos nunca pudieron ver el fin de los espectros, sean y night luego de su muerte intentaron luchar por restaurar el orden de la nación, pero con la muerte de esos dos la caída de exion fue un hecho inevitable… el desorden por el poder hizo a nuestras defensas debilitarse demasiado en el peor momento posible, fueron atacados y nada pudo evitar la conquista del reino, por eso que sean y night huyeron junto a sus familias, fui yo mismo el que los traje hasta acá a equestria, en ese tiempo la presencia de los espectros aquí era mucho menor a la de gear después de todo.

Elis: (esas fueron noticias que me cayeron realmente pesadas, no pude para nada esconder mi tristeza de los demás) ya veo.

Tia: agg… en fin, si la puerta fue al noreste, entonces es seguro que fuera para regresar al continente de gear, por ello tendremos que romper nuestro tratado con los antiguos reyes de ese lugar, debemos de ir allí e investigar si la puerta realmente llego hasta allá, de ser de ese modo, entonces actuaremos conforme la situación lo amerite.

Luna: Rail, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaras para pulir a nuestros capitanes y príncipe?

Rail: un mes… eso será suficiente para que mueran tus blandengues.

Nía: agg… (a la terrestre al parecer el valor de antes ya se le había pasado, por que se termino recostando a la mesa casi que llorando) ¿Solo en que rayos me termine metiendo?

Elis: ¬-¬ oh solo en un viaje de ida al otro mundo, nada de qué preocuparse… (y así no hubo una alma entre esos cuatro que no suspiraran en un estado de depresión) en fin, Celestia cuando partiremos entonces hacia el otro continente?

Tia: hay unas cuantas cosas de debemos de preparar antes de eso Elis, primero quiero que Rail complete el entrenamiento en las tropas, no quiero por nada del mundo dejar equestria desprotegida ahora que los altos rangos están posiblemente en movimiento, segundo esta el detalle de los traidores entre nuestras tropas, mientras los tengamos una fuga de información en nuestros planes no vamos a poder adelantarnos a nuestros enemigos.

Luna: Celi, recuerda la habilidad de Rainbow… (ahora si que esa alicornio tenía una malévola sonrisa) con ella ese problema esta resuelto… (la alicornio miro al resto de los capitanes) Hunter, Shining, Flash, preparen todo, en unos días viajaremos a cada base principal de la guardia en equestria, quiero que cada soldado, sea del rango que sea estén presentes, es hora de por fin eliminar la ventaja que esos bastardos han tenido sobre nosotros desde el principio… fancy pants, fleur… el primer lugar que visitaremos será canterlot, quiero que reúnan a cada noble de equestria sea del consejo o no.

Fancy: amm v- va a ser algo complicado hacer eso princesa… ya sabe…

Tia: todo aquel que no acate a la convocatoria, se le considerara un traidor y tanto el cómo su casa serán desprestigiados de sus rangos y ejecutados en el acto… (eeesa sí que fue una que nadie espero, Celestia miraba a los nobles en la proyección y era claro que no había el más mínimo atisbo de duda en ella) eso será lo que los va a obligar a asistir, y no te equivoques fancy, pienso dar fiel cumplimiento a este mandato si es necesario… ya fueron suficientes mimos con ellos, si quieren sus títulos entonces que se comporten a la altura de estos.

Fancy: e- entendido princesas… daremos el comunicado.

Tia: agg… supongo que eso seria todo lo que tenemos que discutir de momento, fancy, hunter en tres días iremos a canterlot, tengan a todos reunidos para entonces… eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Todos los ponis asintieron y le respondieron a Celestia - entendido - y así, casi todos se retiraron y las conexiones se cortaron, solo quedaba Cadence aun transmitiendo, y tanto Celestia como Luna en la sala.

Parecía que iban a tener una discusión privada, así que aun yo me retire de la sala junto a las niñas y nuestros acosadores personales nos escoltaron a una habitación en la que podíamos descansar, no era nada del otro mundo como las del castillo, solo una simple con una cama lo suficientemente grande para cinco potras como nosotras.

-.- La razón por la que estábamos las cinco, era por que las seis portadoras no querían quedarse detrás, así que cada una iba a estar ocupada buscando entender más sus elementos para así poder sacar lo mejor de estos, y claro está que Rail no había perdido mucho tiempo que digamos, de solo salir de la sala, desapareció raptando a Nía.

Así que técnicamente solo estaba yo para cuidar a las niñas… -.- y nuestros acosadores los cuales mientras nos tras dormíamos, cada uno de ellos estaban sentados en algún lado de la habitación, y algunos aun con esa estúpida cruz… es que en verdad… ¬m¬ ¿Qué acaso estos tipos nunca habían visto a una potra defenderse o qué?

En fin, por lo que quedaba de día solo descansamos, las niñas y aun yo misma estábamos agotadas por el largo viaje y la tediosa reunión, así que solo dormimos.

Al día siguiente al levantarnos los acosadores que nos seguían ya habían cambiado y estos gustosamente nos guiaron hasta donde podríamos desayunar, pero una vez desayunamos, entonces comenzamos las actividades del día, las cuales comenzaron con algunas cruzadas de parte de las niñas… TnT y aunque me duela admitirlo, mi mente de potra me gano la partida, ya que les era muy fácil convencerme para unírmeles,

0.o debido a eso terminamos entrando en algunos cuantos edificios al las niñas querer sus marcas de 'Detectives paranormales' en donde por cierto, si encontramos el alma de un poni despedazado, hable con este un rato y como muchos, solo me pidió escribir una carta y dársela a su familia, -w- algo que hizo a las niñas temblar de pavor en todo lo que duro nuestra conversación.

Luego vino la cruzada como 'Maestras del parkour' 0.o era solo corretear y saltar de casa en casa por los techos, así que al menos a mi no me costo tanto que digamos, solo cometí un pequeño error en calculo de fuerza cuando salte a una cerca, mi idea era usar uno de mis cascos en el borde de esta para impulsarme y agarrar la altura suficiente para caer en el techo de otra casa… TnT pero en vez de alcanzar el techo no tuve la fuerza suficiente y termine estrellándome en la pared de la casa, algo que dolió como nada.

Pero luego de divertirnos un rato, entonces las niñas decidieron ayudar un poco con la restauración de la ciudad… 0u0 y yo me encargue de matarlas por completo al pedir una carreta, ponerlas a cargarla entre todas y luego entre todas llevar una carreta llena con pedazos de edificios con la que aun un semental adulto y entrenado sufría a no menos de unas 4 calles de donde estábamos limpiando.

Fue en la noche de ese día cuando Celestia me llamo y al ir con ella, me pidió algo bastante interesante, tal parecía que realmente iba a terminar usando ese titulo que los nobles me habían dado al final.

Pasados los tres días emprendimos marcha a canterlot, casi todos los que habíamos vuelto de zebranea estábamos embarcados en ese tren debido a que cada uno tendría tareas distintas.

Las guardianas aun tenían en mente sus entrenamientos con sus elementos, Heal y Care estaban aun cuidando de todos para que no se sobrepasaran, Starlight aun descansaba de las heridas sufridas ya que a diferencia de Celestia y Luna, ella si era una poni común y le llevaba un tiempo recuperarse, Spike tenia pensado reunirse con Rail en canterlot para que este le guiara en las habilidades de su especie… solo Zecora y Alter se había quedado detrás para asegurarse de guiar a su pueblo.

En fin, el viaje fue algo largo, pero nos dio la oportunidad a Celestia, a Luna y a mi de planear unas cuantas cosas las cuales íbamos a necesitar y al llegar, entonces ambas princesas se pusieron a trabajar aun si heal seguía oponiéndose a ello.

Cuando Celestia, Rainbow, las niñas y yo arribamos al castillo, fuimos inmediatamente recibidas por Fancy y Fleur quienes nos esperaban en la entrada, Celestia solo cruzo unas pocas palabras con ellos antes de ir a nuestro tema principal, la reunión de los nobles.

¿Qué es lo que me había pedido Celestia? Sencillo la verdad, solo ir con ella como la 'Ejecutora de la realeza' mi trabajo y el de las niñas consistía en estar a su lado en todo momento, ¿Por qué me traje a las niñas? ¬u¬ Por el solo hecho de que eran adorables aun cuando Scoot llevaba dos de las cuchillas de vientos enfundadas en sus costados, Rising tenia mi daga enfundada bajo una de sus alas, Bloom tenia unas zapatillas de metal en cada una de sus pesuñas y Sweetie de momento tenia un collar que la ayudaba con su magia… ¿y yo? -u- bueno, yo llevaba dos dagas que me quedaban como espadas atadas en mi cintura... es obvio que al ver solo a potras acompañar a la princesa esos bastardos bajaron al guardia, y eso era justo lo que queríamos.

Luego de que Celestia revisara que cada noble de equestria estuviera aquí en canterlot, entonces dimos comienzo a la purga, Rainbow uso su habilidad comenzando a señalar ponis… -.- la verdad no me sorprendió para nada que de hecho tuviera que cambiar el patron, no señalo a los traidores, ¬-¬ señalo a los que no lo eran ya que el 85% de los reunidos en esa sala apestaban en rojo según ella.

A Celestia no le quedo más que suspirar… y luego comenzó lo divertido, Celestia nos encerró a todos dentro de esa habitación y luego comenzaron los interrogatorios al viejo estilo, cada uno de ellos fue sometido a una lectura de recuerdos y desde el primero de ellos ya teníamos a un infiltrado de los renacidos.

Celestia me lo había autorizado, así que solo reí como la loca que era y sin dudarlo corte la mitad del cuello de ese bastardo al no poder haber cortado toda su cabeza de un solo corte… eso tal como esperábamos hizo que el pánico se extendiera entre los traidores y más de uno intento escapar, pero las niñas estaban para ayudar, Scoot uso sus dagas para inmovilizar al herir cascos y patas, Bloom corría contra ellos y los golpeaba hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, Rising usaba mi daga y solo por poco la potra no terminaba desmembrando, Sweetie los detuvo al paralizarlos con electricidad… y claro está que Celestia y yo éramos las que ejecutamos a muchos de los que sin duda alguna, eran miembros de los renacidos.

No asesinamos a todos, los que las niñas aprendieron fueron de hecho los que sobrevivieron ya que no teníamos intenciones de que ellas pensaran que por su culpa algún poni había muerto, estos son los que fueron lanzados al calabozo para una pronta interrogación.

Es obvio que la noticia de lo que habíamos hecho se había corrido, pero justo en eso es donde entraba Luna en juego, la guardia en esos momentos debían de estar pasando por la inspección de Rainbow bajo el mandato de los capitanes quienes Rail los soltó solo por esa ocasión, así que al mismo tiempo que nosotras nos deshacíamos de los nobles, también estaban purgando la guardia dejando las salidas libres, así que Luna se había encargado de crear sirvientes mágicos quienes debían de acabar con cada ser que quisiera salir de canterlot.

El proceso fue realmente tardío y ciertamente no fue nada lindo, muchos ponis murieron ese día por culpa de su propia estupidez, debido a que yo no tenía el más mínimo problema en matar a quien sea, Celestia solo asesino a unos pocos nobles como un ejemplo para todos de ahora en más, su mensaje fue de hecho bastante claro, que disidieran bien que pasos iba a dar de ahora en más, por que ella no iba a dudar en impartir justicia de la manera correcta, en cuanto a Luna, sus sirvientes mágicos más que matar solo capturaban, a garras de estos solo murieron aquellos quienes la atacaron a ella.

Definitivamente, ese día canterlot había sido completamente limpiado, entre los nobles de equestria los cuales eran alrededor de 200, 10 murieron más que todo a mis cascos, otros 30 fueron capturados y más tarde interrogados confirmado que eran parte de los renacidos… ¬_¬ y unos 110 más o menos cayeron solo por tramposos, -.- apuestas fraudulentas, tratos con amenazas y demás, no eran parte de los renacidos, así que solo les dieron una linda reprendida más una advertencia.

Con los soldados paso algo parecido, había en verdad un gran numero de esos bastardos de los renacidos entre ellos, pero cada uno fue capturado y ejecutado si presentaba resistencia.

Por cerca de una semana, ese fue el trabajo que todos desempeñamos, nos concentramos solo en limpiar a la guardia de los parásitos, viajamos junto con Luna más que todo por las diferentes bases de equestria e hicimos exactamente lo mismo, es obvio que fueron muchos de los sectarios los que de hecho escaparon cuando se enteraron de la purga, pero al menos gracias a eso la guardia era ahora una fuente confiable para todos y para evitar cosas como estas, ahora el reclutamiento de la misma era 100 veces más estricto, estábamos en una etapa critica de guerra ahora y por ello no podíamos por nada del mundo permitirnos un error.


	145. La guerra ha comenzado

Cap 145: La guerra ha comenzado.

Habían pasado ya unas 3 semanas desde que habíamos regresado a equestria y unos 4 días que habíamos terminado de purgar las guardias, pero las cosas no estaban mejorando mucho que digamos… ya no teníamos fuga de información como antes, así que era una menos las preocupaciones del momento, pero aun así las cosas no estaban tan a nuestro favor, aun si era algo necesario, los ponis en general no se tomaron tan bien la forma en la que habíamos decidido abordar el problema, por lo que note mucho más fácil que el apoyo que Celestia y Luna recibían por parte de sus ponis era mucho menos de lo que pensé.

Como sea, ese solo era uno de los problemas, como habíamos dicho las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, los espectros nunca mostraron realmente un cambio relativo, pero de golpe recibimos alarmantes noticias, todos los grupos de patrullaje, intercambio o bien fueran medios de transporte fueron masacrados y los pocos supervivientes de estos nos informaron lo siguiente, a cada una de las ciudades que habían sido retomadas una enorme cantidad de espectros marchaba contra estas… eso nos aseguró que la guerra oficial había comenzado.

Luego de que los mensajeros llegaran no paso más de dos días antes que los mensajes de los ataques nos llegaran desde cada ciudad, aun en canterlot que era donde actualmente estábamos las niñas y yo, estábamos rodeados por una enorme fuerza por parte de los espectros.

En tierra pude claramente ver desde la muralla de la ciudad como por el cañón que era el único acceso a la ciudad, un montón de rangos bajos estabas solo parados en el cañón, detrás de estos había una larga línea de los rango medio y para volver aún más tensa la situación, pude distinguir a el peor dolor de flanco que podíamos tener detrás de todo el grueso del ejército, ponis, grifos, dragones u otras creaturas revividas por la maldición de los espectros, algo que los volvía semi inmortales.

Nía: ¿Qué tan malo es Elis?

Elis: tch… (solo pude dar un chasquido nervioso mientras me mantenía sobre la cabeza de Nía) malo Nía, olvida a los rango medios y los bajos, de esos te puedes encargar con facilidad, (señale con un ala detrás de todo el ejército) ¿Ves a esos 2 ponis y el dragón detrás de todos? (la terrestre asintió) esos serán el reto, con Celestia y Rail en baltimare, Luna en cloudsdale, Cadence en el imperio y Twilight en ponyville, me temo que vamos a tener problemas para deshacernos de ellos.

Nía: ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos? no siento una real amenaza viniendo de ellos, ya hemos enfrentado antes ataques de espectros liderados por ponis y otras cosas.

Elis: si, pero eran ponis de la actualidad, sectarios estúpidos que no tenían una estúpida idea de estrategia y solo se basaban en el poder aplasta cualquier cosa, por ello lanzaban ataques descuidados, pero que los espectros estén solo allí parados y no hayan movido una garra contra nosotros aun me dice que estos tipos no son iguales, son tipos que definitivamente están acostumbrados a liderar ejércitos en tiempos de guerra, quizás sean los remanentes de los antiguos comandantes de la vieja guerra.

Scoot: 0.o no le veo el problema, solo hay que aplastarlos como siempre y ya ¿No? 0u0 ya lo han hecho un montón de veces, así que seguro que las cosas salen bien otra vez.

Nía: agg… (la terrestre definitivamente no compartía la misma inocencia de la potrilla, ella miraba al grueso de las fuerzas contemplativa) los cielos te escuchen scootaloo.

Elis: ¿Crees que el escudo resista Nía?

Nía: sin duda lo hará Elis, mientras estemos aquí dentro no tengo dudas que estaremos a salvo, pero el problema es por cuanto tiempo nos duraran las reservas de canterlot, no tenemos granjas ni nada para producir alimentos al estar en la ladera de una montaña, así que todos los suministros son entregados por trenes… (señalo al túnel detrás del ejército) que pasan justo por donde esos tipos están.

Elis: entonces tenemos que deshacernos de ellos lo antes posible ¿Eh?

Nía: me temo que si.

Elis: ¿Crees que las armas los alcancen si las disparamos desde sobre las murallas?

Nía: no estoy tan segura, podríamos intentarlo Elis, pero dudo que eso nos ayude más que solo a eliminar a unos pocos antes que retrocedan a una distancia segura.

Fue en medio de esto que notamos como los espectros se comenzaron a apartar y de entre las filas de estos, salió un pegaso de pelaje blanco, su cola y melenas eran de un porfundo verde siendo ambas cortas, ojos para mi extrañeza eran de un color plateado mientras que su marca no estaba a la vista ya que este llevaba una antigua armadura pesada de color gris que me confirmo que era de hecho un soldado de las viejas guerras, este a sus costados portaba dos sables con gemas rojas en la empuñadura.

¿?: (ese pegaso llego hasta estar cerca del escudo y se detuvo justo antes de tocarlo) ¡Exijo Una Audiencia Con Quien Sea Que Dirija Este Lugar!

Elis: maldita sea… (no pude para nada ocultar una sonrisa al ver a ese bastardo) Nía, vamos.

Nía: no creo que sea una buena idea Elis… ¬_¬ es obvio aun desde aquí que ese bastardo no tiene buenas intenciones.

Elis: ¿Y crees que no lo es? (eso hizo que la terrestre de hecho suspirara cansada) solo digamos que le daré mis saludos a un viejo conocido.

Rising: 0.o ¿Ese poni es amigo tuyo?

Elis: je, dije conocido Rising, no un amigo… ahora andando.

Por mi parte salte de la cabeza de Nía y tomando vuelo fui directo a las puertas de la ciudad, las cuales de momento las rejas de entrada estaban cerradas, una vez aterrice en el suelo solo espere un momento hasta que las rejas se levantaron un poco y de ellas salió Nía portando su blanca armadura de capitana, además de su característica espada bendecida.

Al esta llegar a mi lado, ambas caminamos hasta el limite del escudo, el pegaso bastardo al verme caminar a un lado de Nía en verdad no supo para nada como tomarse el ver a una potra caminar hasta el… hasta que como esperaba, el viejo cascarrabias actuo.

¿?: ¿Es que acaso me ven cara de idiota? ¡Solo como te atreves maldita a traer a una potra de…!

Elis: ¡Ya Cierra El Pico Maldito Viejo Cascarrabias! ¿Es Que Acaso El Que Te Jodieran Por Unos Miles De Años Los Espectros No Pudieron Hacer Nada Con Esa Pútrida Personalidad Tuya Grey Bound?

Grey: (eso basto para que ese bastardo cerrara el pico y me mirara de hecho amenazante) ¿Quién eres potra maleducada?

Elis: je, apuesto que te mueres por saberlo ¿Eh? (solo para hacerle burla, guarde mis guantes dejando una de mis manos detrás de mi mientras me inclinaba un poco con la otra adelante dándole un saludo formal) ultimo cantar a tus servicios viejo amargado.

Grey: (por un momento este me estuvo analizando, pero unos momentos después este no pudo evitar el reír fríamente) je, así que ultimo cantar ¿Eh? Estas unos cuantos metros más baja y un poco cambiada de lo que recuerdo.

Elis: ¬-¬ mi típica suerte actuando como podrás ver.

Grey: esto podría ser entonces más interesante de lo que pensé que sería… ¿Quién es la que te acompaña ultimo cantar?

Nía: mi nombre es Nía… (la terrestre morada no hizo más que mirar amenazante a ese pegaso) soy la capitana de las fuerzas de su real majestad la princesa Celestia… declara tus intenciones pegaso, ¿Cuál es el motivo de traer a semejante fuerza contigo?

Grey: a este punto creo que es de lo más obvio señorita Nía… (el pegaso desenvaino uno de sus sables apuntándole a Nía) por ordenes de su señoria Hollow, venidos a darles dos opciones, o se rinden y se entregan como esclavos a nosotros, o serán exterminados sin remedio.

Nía: -_- tienes que estar en verdad tarado si crees que nos rendiremos y seremos sus esclavos.

Grey: que así sea entonces… (el pegaso le intento dar un sablazo al escudo, pero su sable fue totalmente repelido) je, yo mismo me encargare de cortar tu cuerpo en pedazos preciosa, cuando eso pase… (el pegaso envaino su sable) no olvides que fui caballeroso y te di la oportunidad de elegir.

El bastardo se retiro de nuevo a las tropas de los espectros, pero una idea se me cruzo por la cabezota y no dude en gritarle.

Elis: ¡ESPERA MALDITO COBARDE! (a mi grito, este se detuvo y volteo a mirarme mientras que antes que Nía reaccionara, yo salí del escudo) ¡Te Propongo Algo Mucho Más Interesante! ¡Solos Tu Y Yo En Combate!

Grey: pfff ¡JAJAJAJA! (sip, el bastardo no pudo aguantar su propia risa, y de hecho Nía me miro casi aterrada por mi idea) ¿Estas De Coña Cierto? ¡Eres Solo Una Potra Tarada! (el se volteo para mirarme con una fría sonrisa) no tienes la más mínima oportunidad contra mi basura, no desperdicies los días que te quedan y al menos intenta planear una estrategia decente, imagino que eso si lo puedes hacer en tu estado actual.

Elis: oh… ¿Acaso el o gran grey bound esta aterrado de una simple potrilla? Vaya que realmente te jodieron con ganas los espectros ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te dieron tan duro que perdiste cada gramo de machismo que te quedaba?

Eeeso basto para que ese bastardo pusiera bien mala cara, y claro, hacer suspirar Nía mientras tapaba su rostro.

Nía: como me alegra que las niñas se hayan quedado detrás, ¬n¬ por que no tengo ganas de andarles explicando que rayos acabas de soltar por esa pútrida boca tuya Elis.

Grey: un día… (el volteo de nuevo y entro entre los espectros) te daré un día para que te prepares ultimo cantar.

Solo sonreí y luego regresé de nuevo al lado de Nía… momento en el que recibió un muuuy lindo cascaso de parte de una bien enojada yegua.

Nía: ¿PERO ES QUE ESTAR DEMENTE POTRA DEL DEMONIO? ¡ES OBVIO QUE EN TU ESTADO ACTUAL ESE TIPO TE VA A HACER TRIZAS ELIS!

Elis: auch… (sipi, se me salieron las lágrimas mientras sobaba mi dolorida cabeza) TmT Nía no a la violencia… ¬n¬ es solo una estrategia tarada, vamos dentro y te explico.

Nía solo suspiro y me siguió dentro de las murallas de nuevo, las rejas se abrieron solo para nosotras antes de cerrarse y en nuestro caso, fuimos seguidas por las crusader hasta la sala de guerra del castillo.

La sala estaba vacía al ser solo Nía y yo las únicas aquí, ya que no se pensó que atacarían canterlot con una gran fuerza, todos los demás habían ido a apoyar en las otras ciudades dejando canterlot al cuidado de Nía.

Como sea, las 6 nos sentamos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa con los planos de canterlot y Nía no me miro nada lindo.

Nía: te escucho, ¿Qué tienes en la cabezota tarada?

Elis: (solo levante un poco mis hombros sonriéndole como si nada) engañarlos claro está.

Nía: ¬_¬ Elis, ¿No me vas a decir que solicitaste ese duelo solo para engañarlo y matarlo con una tropa verdad? Porque eso es aún más bajo que una acción digna del peor de los cobardes.

Elis: oh no, el duelo es real… 0u0 pero lo que busco es que bajen algo la guardia, es obvio que aun si mato al bastardo de grey sus fuerzas no se retiraran, por ello que cuando estemos peleando el y yo, debemos de alguna manera tomarlos por sorpresa, hacer un rápido y letal ataque que nos dé una enorme ventaja… 0.o no sé, ¿Qué posibilidades tienes de derrumbarles de alguna manera la ladera de la montaña sobre ellos sin que estos lo noten?

Nía: ¬u¬ eres enserio una amenaza ¿No potra demoniaca?

Elis: ¬n¬ por millonésima vez, no soy una potra demoniaca Nía… (admito que me curse de cascos molesta) para empezar ni siquiera soy ya una potra, en dos semanas cumplo los 18.

Sweetie: 0_0 ¿Pero qué? (por algún motivo la potra blanca me miro super sorprendida) ¡Ya Se Acerca Tu Cumpleaños Elis? ¡Por Qué No Nos Habías Dicho!

Elis: ¬.¬ creo que mi cumpleaños es lo de menos aquí ¿No crees Sweetie?

Bloom: (la potra se levanto plantando sus cascos en la mesa mirándome molesta) ¡Claro Que No Elis! ¡Es Tu Cumpleaños Del Que Hablamos!

Nía: por esta vez voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con Elis niñas, aunque no nos guste, este no es el momento preciso para hablar de ello… (Nía se llevo un casco a al mentón mientras miraba el mapa) un golpe sorpresa y letal ¿Eh? Je… (como ame cuando la terrestre sonrió) creo que se me ocurre una idea, pero Elis… (me miro bastante seria) no bromeaba antes, en tu forma actual no tienes posibilidad alguna contra ese pegaso, no tengo dudas en que te acabara en solo un momento.

Scoot: 0.o pues que solo vuelva a su forma real y que pelee contra el… ¿Cuál es el problema?

Elis: agg… son más de los que crees Scoot.

Nía: por esta vez lo tendrás que hacer Elis, no tienes ni de cerca la fuerza suficiente para resistir uno de sus ataques y sabes que la vas a necesitar te guste o no.

Elis: agg… (suspire antes de mirar a esas cuatro bastante seria) del combate me encargare yo, Nía tu arma la estrategia para el golpe… Scoot, Rising, esta vez voy a tener que abusar de ustedes, manténganse aunque cerca, siempre dentro del escudo… (las mire pero bien amenazante) que ni se les ocurra hacer algo tan estúpido como intervenir, aun si me ven una jodida espada atravezandome, más les vale quedarse dentro de ese escudo o yo misma sere la que se las de como cena al primer espectro que vea… ¿Fui clara?

Ambas me miraron hasta sudando y pude escuchar muy bien como ambas tragaron - e- entendido Elis.

Elis: más les vale par de taradas.

Nía: Elis ve y prepárate, nos vemos mañana en las afueras de canterlot.

Solo asentí y salí de la habitación siendo seguida por las niñas… -u- supongo que esperaban que me lanzara a hacer algún entrenamiento de emergencia, pero eso no estaba más alejado de la realidad por que no podía, ¬w¬ en vez de entrenar, nos fuimos todas a abarrotarnos de dulces con algunos fondos que 'tome prestados' de los fondos para guerra del castillo.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare al menos un poco antes de salir de mi habitación con Rising, desayunamos como era debido en el comedor del castillo donde nos encontramos al resto de las niñas y luego si nos retiramos a la entrada de canterlot donde ya Nía nos estaba esperando.

Nía: Elis, estaré contando contigo… (la terrestre me sonrió confiada) armala bien en grande allá a fuera ¿Quieres?

Elis: ¬w¬ ¿Y cuando no lo he hecho? (estaba por retirarme, pero me volví rápido a Nía) ah, solo una cosa Nía… (me acerque a su oreja y le susurre) Nía… si pierdo el control… no dudes en matarme.

Eso dejo extrañadisima a la terrestre, pero no le di el tiempo a responder antes de ir a las puertas seguida de las niñas, estas se abrieron para nosotras y luego solo las niñas y yo salimos… como esperaba, ya grey estaba frente a todo el ejersito junto con el otro poni y el dragón.

Grey: tardaste ultimo cantar.

Elis: (avance fuera del escudo, pero como les dije las cuatro niñas se quedaron dentro de el) vamos viejo cascarrabias, son solo las 9 de la mañana… ¬n¬ a esta hora las lindas potrillas como yo aun deberías de estar en sus camitas durmiendo.

Grey: ¬_¬ mira anormal de mierda, aun en nuestro tiempo a esta hora los niños van a la escuela… pero como sea… (el pegaso se paro a dos patas desenvainando ambos de sus sables) no estamos aquí para charlar ultimo cantar, ¿hiciste las pases con tu Dios?

Elis: no es necesario que lo haga… (Al igual que el, me pare a dos patas guardando los guantes para tomar con mis manos la daga) después de todo no planeo morir bajo tus hojas.

Grey: esa arrogancia pude salirte muy cara ultimo cantar… (el pegaso miro a sus otros dos acompañantes) no interfieran, ultimo cantar es mia.

¿?: has lo que se te venga en gana grey (el dragón se cruzo de brazos mirando bastante serio al pegaso) pero luego no te quejes si nuestro señor te regaña, después de todo fuiste tu quien se lo busco.

Grey: (el solo asintió sin quitarme la vista) cuando quieras ultimo cantar.

Bueno, ya que lo ofresio tan amablemente no dude en correr directo a donde estaba el, no era tan estúpida para irme de frente contra el, no tenia oportunidad alguna de alcanzarlo antes que los sables me picaran en dos, así que al acercarme tome de debajo de mi ala una cuchilla arrojadiza tamaño potra que hice hace unos cuantos días y la lance a sus ojos.

El pegaso reacciono usando uno de los sables para parar la cuchilla, pero al abrise me dio la oportunidad de acercarme e intente hacerle un corte en el ojo, pero el otro sable de este se interpuso y al estar en el aire, me retuvo como si fuera una mosca.

Tuve que retroceder de golpe con mis alas cuando el otro sable casi me cortaba el cuello, pero me volví a lanzar a el llendo esta vez por uno de sus hombros con el mismo resultado, el sable de su derecha me retuvo y tuve que esquivar esta vez una estocada a mi pecho de su otro sable que se convirtió en un corte horizontal que iba a mi pecho.

Definitivamente las estrategias convencionales no iban a funcionar contra el, así que esta vez recurri al vuelo y ataques rápidos, fui por su uno de sus ojos de nuevo pero cuando el sable se interpuso, no hice presión alguna para continuar, cuando mi daga choco contra su sable solo use el agarre para subir un poco y continuar mi vuelo, dar una vuelta cerrada y de nuevo arrementer contra el.

Lo hice solo tres veces antes que al cuarto intento el diera un rápido paso adelante a donde venia yo lanzando un corte para partirme en dos, solo por milagros pude usar la daga como escudo y la fuerza del impacto me mado a volar detrás haciendo que hasta soltara la daga.

No me estaba levantando bien cuando vi a grey a sobre mi y a punto de enterrar uno de sus sables en mi pecho, pero en ese momento regrese a la daga sorprendiéndolo y al manterializarme de nuevo lo sobre vole y cambie a la espada de fuego dejándola caer justo cuando estaba sobre el.

Como era obvio el uso sus alas para retroceder y no ser empalado, pero la espada al clavarse libero un estallido de llamas que lo obligaron a cubrirse… y justo de donde había caído la espada, me materialice yo con la daga en mis manos y rápidamente me lance pasando por entre sus patas logrando hacer un buen corte tanto en uno de sus cascos como en una de sus patas.

Elis: je, ¬u¬ que pasa vejestorio, ¿Esta simple potra te va a partir el trasero así de facil?

Grey solo miro un momento los cortes que le hice antes de voltear a mirarme, los cortes no se regeneraban, pero era claro que no le molestaban en lo más mínimo aun si le había cortado varios tendones y músculos con ellos.

Grey: si eso es todo lo que tienes, en verdad me decepsionas ultimo cantar.

Hay diablos, de golpe el pegaso se lanzo en vuelo super rápido a donde estaba volando yo y dio dos extremadamente rapidos cortes, un corte diagonal con el sable de su derecha el cual casi me arranca un ala y el izquierdo horizontal casi cortándome la cabeza de no ser por mi daga.

El ultimo golpe me hizo retroceder y me dejo a merced del trecer golpe consecutivo, con ambos sables dio un corte en X y de no haber sido por que regrese a la daga y fue esta lo que esos sables golpearon, sin duda me hubiera aniquilado.

Nía tenia razón, no iba a poder enfrentarlo en mi forma de potra, así que al salir de la daga de nuevo había retomando mi forma original, cosa que hizo sonreír a ese bastardo.

Grey: así que al fin te vas a tomar las cosas enserio ultimo cantar.

Elis: agg… -.- no creí necesitarlo contra basura como tu, pero veo que no va a ser de esa forma… (lo apunte con la daga) prepárate bastardo, por que esta vez voy sin misericordia.

Grey: (el sonrió y al momento note sus sables arder) eso es justo lo que estaba esperando… ¡QUE LA BATALLA REAL COMIENCE!

El bastardo se lanzo rápidamente a mi con un doble corte, así que use la daga para bloquear uno y el otro lo pare al atajar su casco con mi otra mano, intente darle una patada tipo los polis de una peli que vi a las puertas en su pecho, pero retrocedió a tiempo para evadir la patada, pero no del todo la cuchilla arrojadiza que rozo uno de sus ojos gracias a la intervención de uno de sus sables.

Ya que estaba usando armas mágicas, entonces esta vez cambie a una espada de viento y la otra venenosa antes de ir de frente contra el, con la espada de viento lace una hoja cortante a el seguido de un corte horizontal a su cuello, pero con uno de sus sables destrozo la hoja de viento y con el otro lanzo un corte inverso deteniendo mi otra espada, estando así use la pate baja del mago de la espada para intentar dar en su cara pero el hizo lo mismo volviendo a detenerme.

Abandone la idea de cortarlo y en cambio me barri intentando derribarlo, pero el salto tomando un impulso antes de caer de golpe con ambos sables a donde estaba para atravesarme con ellos, gire a tiempo para evadirlo y estando aun en el suelo di un corte para arrojarle a la cara del veneno que esta producia, pero el fue prudente al retroceder dándome el tiempo de levantarme y tomar posición de nuevo.

Me lancé a el cargando ambas esapas y di un corte en X el cual soltó dos hojas, una de viento y la otra venenosa, pero me sorprendí cuando el hizo igual lanzando dos hojas hechas de fuego y esta vez terminamos enganchando nuestras armas.

Elis: je, te volviste un tipo duro de roer en estos años ¿Eh bastardo?

Grey: (hice presión para intentar sobre pasarlo, pero el aguanto y me sonrió) y yo veo que aun no has pedido tu toque ultimo cantar.

El presiono y fui yo la que no pudo contenerlo a el, así que retrocedí y me metí en un aprieto ya que el comenzó a darme cortes rapidos y precisos que apuntaban a mis puntos vitales sin parar, los cuales apenas me las arregle para bloquear con mis espadas, pero eso fue solo hasta que me agarro desprevenida al darme una patada en la cara, seguida de una estocada que atravezo mi hombro.

Maldición, eso dolió y con ganas ya que pude sentir aun mi interior apunto de comenzar a arder, pero lance un corte a su cuello que lo hizo retroceder a tiempo… mierda, ahora la que estaba en desventaja era yo.

Grey: vamos ultimo cantar… ¿Eso es sinceramente todo lo que tienes?

Elis: agg… "Supongo que es hora de acabar con esto, Nía necesita después de todo algo llamativo"

En el momento suspire y clave ambas de mis espadas juntas en el suelo, levante mi vista mirando al pegaso y en ese momento fue que cambie ambas espadas por nada menos que colmillo sangriento.

La roja y enorme espada que era de mi tamaño reemplazo a las dos anteriores y en el momento que esta salió, el campo de batalla se sacudió cuando las ansias de sangre que emanaba yo misma se expandio por el.

En ese momento un montón de voces comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza - mata ¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡MATALOS A TODOS! ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR, TODOS SON SOLO PARASITOS QUE DEBES APLASTAR! ¡VENGATE DE TODOS, VÉNGATE DE LA RAZA DE AQUELLOS QUE TE HICIERON SUFRIR! ¡TODOS SON BASURA, NADIE ES DIGNO DE TU PREOCUPACIÓN O MISERICORDIA! - sonreí al escuharlas.

Tenían razón, nada era merecedor de misericordia, todo debia de solo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… y el primero que debia de hacerlo, era esa peste que tenia delante quien se atrevió a lastimarme nuevamente, comencé a reír mientras con una sola mano tome el mango de la espada y la arrastre por el suelo mientras me acercaba a esa peste.

Peste: ¿Pero que demonios es esto?

Salte de frente a donde este estaba y use mis alas para impulsarme aun más llegando frente a él, lo iba a partir en dos con un corte decendente, pero uso sus espadas para apenas desviar a colmillo al suelo, pero eso era más que estúpido, al momento el acero de sus espadas comenzó a pudrirse y sin necesidad de caer, impulse de golpe a colmillo a su costado.

De nuevo el pegaso ese uso sus sables para bloquear y esta vez, salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe, pero uso sus alas para frenar en el aire solo para verme ya frente a el dando un corte decendente con colmillo, apenas si pudo cruzar sus espadas sobre el y por el impacto termino yendo a tierra, cuando logro estabilizarse, en ese momento le di una tremenda patada desendente en su cabeza que lo hizo caer y si no se mueve en el suelo, colmillo hubiera terminado atravesando su pecho.

¿?: no es suficiente ¡ESTO NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡SANGRE, QUIERO SANGRE!

Peste: ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE SUCEDE! ¡DE DONDE SALIÓ TODA ESA FUERZA MALDITA SEA!

¿?: ¡MATA A ESA PESTE, ARRÁNCALE LA CABEZA Y BAÑATE CON SU SANGRE!

Elis: jejejeje…

Cierto, quería sangre, necesitaba ver la sangre de ese pegaso correr, tome a colmillo con ambas manos y en ese momento deje de conterme, para empezar, era estúpido hacerlo, ¿Solo que necesidad había de hacerlo?

Concentre el aura que comillo despedia y di un corte a aire en dirección a donde estaba la peste, de comillo salió una enorme hoja escarlata que la peste decidió evadir y esta termino impactando en un escudo que tenia la ciudad esa casi cortando a unas pestes tamaño potra que apenas note al otro lado.

Cuando eso no funciono, entonces calve a colmillo en el suelo y cientos de espinas rojas emergieron a al vez de el suelo, casi empalando a la peste, pero solo alcance a herirle las cuatro pesuñas ya que reacciono rápido y tomo vuelo.

Ya que quería jugar al gato y al raton, entonces lo complaci, las espinas se levantaron del suelo las lace a la peste, apenas este estaba logrando esquivar hasta que en medio de su vuelo lo interecepte y golpee con la parte plana de colmillo mandándolo al suelo… je, pude claramente escuchar varios de sus huesos romperse debido a eso, pero el pegaso igual se estaba levantando como si nada, eso fue algo que me hizo reir como loca… si… quería mas… quería hacerlo sufrir el triple ¡Queria Hacerlo Menos Que La Mierda!

Pov nia

Mierda, a leguas se notaba que algo andaba mal con Elis, desde que saco esa maldita espada la pegaso había estado riendo como desquisiada, y cada vez mas podía notar esa aura escarlata que la rodeaba crecer en intensidad y adoptar incluso la forma de llamas a su alrededor.

Elis no parecía mas ella, pero justo como le pedi la oportunidad me la había concedido, los tres lideres del ejersito enemigo estaba solo al pendiente de esa pegaso y eso lo aproveche a nuestro favor.

Nia: ¡A TODA MARCHA!

A mi orden los motores del tren se encendieron y este dio partida, de golpe la locomotora comenzó a acelerar a niveles insalubres y el tres comenzó su marcha por las vías, los de la muralla apenas si tuvieron el tiempo de abrir la reja para que este pasara antes que el tren la arrancara y al salir, literalmente comenzamos a hacer desastre.

El tren había sido equipado con cada arma lanzadora de flechas que cabia sobre el techo y las ventanas del mismo, mas en medio del mismo una línea de morteros, la primera ronda de cada una de las lanza flechas fue directo a la pared del cañon, todas las felchas modificadas un poco quedaron incrustadas en la pared y el resto de la ronda de todas las armas, la descargamos sobre el ejersito de espectros al igual.

¿?: ¡MALDITA SEA! (el dragon al reaccionar tomo de su espalda una espada a dos manos) ¡JUER EL MADTITO TRASTO METALICO!

A su aviso la unicornio a su lado también reacciono y estaba por usar su magia… ¬u¬ pero no la iba a usar jamas frente a mi, no termino de advertir el dragon cuando había disparado una ronda de flechas a ella, las cuales una de ellas logro arrancarle el cuerno y claro esta, eso le evito un transporte a donde nos encontrábamos.

Estaban por acecarse a nosotros aun el grueso de los espctros, cuando mi regalo entro en acción, la pared del acantidalo comenzó a estallar y con ello se creo un derrumbe, cientos de pedazos de roca y montones de tierra estaban cubriendo a los espectros quienes solo procuraban acercarse a nosotros y claro esta, las armas de nosotros no se hicieron esperar.

Las lanzadoras de flechas fueron cargadas con flechas explosivas al contacto, los morteros fueron cargados con balas con polvora potenciada por magia, y cada fregada arma sobre ese tren descargo todo lo que teníamos sobre estos bichos.

¿?: ¡CAPITANA HAY QUE RETIRARSE YA!

Nia: ¡ADELANTE, EJECUTEN EL HECHIZO AHORA!

Tres de los unicornios en el techo asintieron y en un momento crearon en el techo un punto de trasporte, todos abandoron las armas y entraron rápidamente en el punto, yo solo sonreí al ver como ya el tren estaba en medio del grueso de los espectros y tomando de mi armadura un pequeño cohete de mecha, lo encendí y arroje por un pequeño agujero en el techo antes de entrar en el circulo y aparecer justo sobre el muro de las murallas, para al igual que los otros soldados, disfrutar del espectáculo.

Debido al derrumbe, los espectros que sobrevivieron al derrumbre y al fuego de las armas, fueron obligados a acercarse mas al tren y en el tren estaba mi ultima muestra de apresio para ellos, en esos momentos el tren estaba hasta siendo atacado por los espectros, pero no pasaron mas de 10 segundos antes que toooodo el tren volara en mil pedazos.

Je, los tres vagones que la locomotora jalaba habían sido rellenado con nada mas que explosivos hasta el techo del mismo, asi que la explosión fue de tal magnitud que ni aun los legiones que estaban entre los epectros pudieron regenerarse, por el simple hehco que no quedo nada que regenerar.

Literalmente todo se fue el infierno en ese momento, las llamas se tragaron a casi todos los espectros de ese sitio sobreviviendo apenas unos pocos de rango medio, asi que en ese momento los soldados gritaron y los unicornios fueron rapidos transportando a las tropas necesarias para la supresión de los pocos restantes.

El único problema luego de eso era nada mas y nada menos que Elis… la pegaso estaba en verdad descontrolada y aun yo estaba comenzando a asustarme de ella, el pegaso al que antes se enfrentaba aun vivía, pero ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, sus alas y sus cuatro patas habias sido cortadas por elis, sus ojos habían sido arrancados y aun asi, esa pegaso estaba sobre él riendo mientras con uno de sus cascos aplastava una y otra vez el cuerpo del pegaso, enviando a volar cada vez mas la sangre mientras lo hacia.

Fue luego de unos tortuosos minutos para ese pegaso, que ella tomo el enorme trozo de hierro afilado que portaba y una o otra vez, comenzó a cortar en varios trozos su cabeza que este al fin encontró la paz de la muerte… pero fue en ese momento cuando note algo preocupante que me hizo salir del escudo rápidamente a detenerla.

De no haber llegado a ella y embestido lanzándola al suelo, Elis sin duda hubiera matado a algunos de nuestros soldados que estaban cerca de ella acabando con un belian maltrecho.

Nia: ¡MALDITA SEA ELIS REACCIONA! (antes que la pegaso se levantara logre aplicarle una llave en sus brazos para inmovilizarla) ¡YA EL ENEMIGO FUE ACABADO, LA BATALLA ESTA GANADA ASI QUE DETENTE TARADA!

Elis: jajajaja…

Mierda, Elis solo rio mientras que del suelo que nos rodeaba, pude ver como muy diminutos puntos rojos aparecían y no dude en saltar lejos de ella, en verdad me sorprendi cuando vi del suelo salir espinas que hasta terminaron atravesando el cuerpo de la pegaso, pero ella solo se estaba levantando como si nada con esa maldita espada aun en sus manos.

Nia: jooooder… (no me quedo de otra que ponerme en posición y tomar mi propia espada) esto va a ser endemoniadamente difícil.

Rising: ¡ELIS POR FAVOR YA DETENTE!

Diablos, aterrada voltee detrás temiendo que Rising hubiera salido de la seguridad del escudo, pero lo que vi fue muy diferente, mientras rogaban gritando una y otra vez a Elis para que se detuviera, la potrilla al igual que Scootaloo agarraban sus pechos adoloridas.

Mire a Elis y a pesar de los ruegos de Rising y de Scoot, esa yegua se mantenía impasible, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento de las niñas… tuve que actuar rápido cuando me di cuenta que Elis se movió y vino directo a mi, tomo la espada con ambas manos y dio un corte al aire que lanzo una de esas cuchillas, me agache de golpe para evitar ser cortada en dos y al mirar frente a mi, ya Elis tenia ese ridiculo trozo de hierro listo para atravesar mi pecho.

Decidí tomar riesgos y en vez de rodar a un lado, me lanace directo a ella, ella dio la estocada en dirección a mi cuello, pero use mi espada para cubrirme de que esta me alcanzara y logre llegar a Elis, le salte encima haciendole una llave al cuello con mis cascos mientras que la hice caer el suelo.

Sabia que Elis curaba rápido heridas dentro de la daga, así que no dude en tomar una cuchilla en el protector de uno de los cascos de mi armadura con mi boca y con ella, atraveze profundamente ambos de sus hombros en un intento que soltara esa maldita espada, pero no la soltó y en vez de eso vi sobre nosotras una enorme cantidad de espinas rojas de esas, más una enorme cantidad de puntos rojos en el suelo.

Maldita sea, si dejaba a Elis allí fijo la estúpida iba a morir también, así que hice un sobre esfuerzo en apretar su cuello para noquearla, pero me termino salvando el trasero un unicornio que al ver mi aprieto, uso su transportación en mi y me saco de la letal trampa.

Ante mis ojos las espinas cayeron y emergieron del suelo atravesando aun a la pegaso… pero sinceramente tuve terror al ver como aun destrozada, Elis se levanto de nuevo como si nada y tomo esa espada preparándose.

Esto en verdad no podía ser cierto, esa pegaso ya no parecía nada nuestra Elis, incluso sus ojos cambiaron y se afilaron hasta ser iguales a los de Hunter, solo que los de ella brillaban en verde… y ni hablar de esa enfermisa sonrisa digna de surprise.

Cada vez era más notable que el estado de Elis emperoraba y lo peor era que cada vez las niñas rogaban mucho más por que ella parara por el dolor que sentían.

Nía: tch… lo siento Elis, pero no me dejas de otra.

Corrí a donde ella estaba de frente y como esperaba, vino a mi de frente también intentando cortarme con esa espada, tome a mia en mi boca y la use para desviar el golpe de la de Elis, pero apenas logre desviarla y el precio de ello fue mi espada quebrándose en dos, pero igual segui avanzando y al llegar a Elis, sin dudarlo le atravece el pecho con lo que quedaba de mi espada.

Nía: perdóname Elis… (enterre aun más la espada y pude ver como la sangre caía abundante de su boca) pero no me dejaste de otra.

Elis: cof cof cof… (entre tosidos, Elis me tomo de mi casco y lo note, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos, pero esa sínica sonrisa aun permanecia) pensar… desmaterializasion… forzada…

¿solo que diablos se necesitaba para tumbar a esa pegaso por amor a Celestia? Así como tomo mis cascos, me forzo a sacar mi espada de su cuerpo y me empujo para alejarme preparando su espada de nuevo.

Nía: je… (no pude más que sonreírle) maldita pegaso loca… no muevas el trasero de allí joder.

Para nada que me hizo caso, intento cortarme pero esta vez corrí directo al escudo y tuve que rodar por la hoja escalata que su espada soltó, cuando logre llegar al escudo, como di gracias a que Elis no pudo para nada atravezarlo, por más que lo intento ni su espada ni ella lograron pasar.

Nía: ¡RISING, SCOOT, FUERCEN LA DESMATERIALIZACIÓN DE ELIS! ¡PIENSEN EN ELLO CON TODA SU ALMA MIS POTRAS!

Rising y Scoot a pesar de su dolor lograron escucharme, así que intentanron aguantar el dolor y al poco vimos los resultados, frente a nosotras la espada de Elis se revertio a la daga cayendo la pegaso arrodillada y en el momento esa sínica sonrisa y esos locos ojos desaparecieron.

Elis: m- maldi… cion… m- me duele… ha- hasta el alma.

Solo pasaron unos segungos para que Elis se volviera trasnparente mientras la daga aparecía en medio de ella, y unos segundos después, solo quedo la daga fuera del escudo… y dos potras al borde del desmallo por un exeso de cansancio.

Con eso oficialmente la batalla había terminado, el dragón y la otra unicornio habían sido desechos con la explosión del tren y del pegaso solo quedaban pedazos por doquier al igual que de los espectros que nos atacaron.

* * *

¬u¬ que, ¿creian que elis no sacaba a colmillo solo por dar larga a los combates? eso mis queridos lectores es lo que pasa cuando ella saca esa cosa, xD por ello que rail dijo que tuvieron que 'aplastarla entre todos la ultima vez.' ¬u¬ cuando elis da rienda suelta a su sed de sangre, nada puede detenerla asi nada mas.

jajaja xD complacido viruz, un potito de sangre para que no se desacostumbren.


	146. Lágrimas de equestria 1

Cap 146: Lágrimas de equestria 1

Pov Elis.

Rising: ¬n¬ bien, creo que son necesarios unas nuevas reglas… (la potra batponi blanca termino cruzada de cascos mirando a mi daga no tan contenta que digamos) 1) jamás nos ignores de nuevo.

Scoot: (la potra naranja también miraba a la daga no tan contenta) 2) jamás vuelvas a tu forma normal, eso fue demasiado agotador esta vez.

Bloom: (la amarilla también se les unió con los casco cruzados y molesta) 3) vas a visitar a un psicólogo cuando tengamos el tiempo.

Sweetie: (y sip, hasta la blanca me miraba y esta hasta de cachetes inflados) y cuarta, una en la que todas concordamos… ¡JAMA VUELVAS A SACAR A ESA ESPADA!

Elis: jaja -u- ya ya… está bien aceptare sus reglas, pero esta vez fue solo algo especial, necesitaba atraer toda la atención a mi para darle camino a Nía ¿No?

Rising: ¡Igual Elis! (sip mi potra me miraba bastante enojada) ¡Eso dolió mucho y nos ignoraste por competo!

Nía: ¡Niñas, Elis! (Nía entro casi que corriendo a la habitación en la que estábamos) ¡Muevan el trasero rápido hasta la sala de guerra del castillo!

Así como la terrestre entro, se fue también en solo un segundo, las niñas se miraron entre ellas unos momentos, pero luego Rising tomo la funda con mi daga en ella y fue corriendo junto con las demás hasta donde Nía les indico.

Al salir pudimos notar como los soldados estaban también corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos gritando ordenes que según ellos Nía había dado, en verdad me extraño demasiado el ver tanta actividad dentro del castillo, pero igual las niñas solo continuaron su camino a donde Nía les había indicado.

Al llegar solo estaban unos dos ponis que, según sabia, eran los que estaban debajo de Nía en cuanto a rangos, pero de la terrestre no había ni señas, estos se extrañaron al ver a las niñas entrar… -u- intentando lucir todas super amenazantes, pero en realidad se veían más como unas ternuritas con sus caras todas seriotas y con supuestamente aires de peligros.

Como sea, caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron en pareja en dos sillas, por un rato todo fue silencio, hasta que al final esos dos no pudieron resistir más supongo.

¿?: amm… pequeñas, ¿Sabían que esto es área restringida para civiles?

Scoot: 0.o pues… si.

¿?: entonces saben que no deberían de estar aquí ¿Cierto?

Bloom: 0.0 normalmente seria así, pero fue Nía quien nos pidió que viniéramos, llego corriendo a nuestra habitación y luego se fue a no sé dónde… (la potra amarilla miro super dudosa a esos dos) a todas estas, ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? Todos lucen muy alterados.

Elis: agg… -.- Rising suelta la daga.

estos al parecer para nada que se tragaban esa de que Nía las había buscado, así que no me quedo de otra que suspirar y cuando Rising puso la daga en la mesa, entonces yo me manifesté en mi versión de potrilla.

Diablos, en verdad aun no podía salir de la daga, aunque en estos dos días desde el ataque mi cuerpo había sanado bastante, aun tenía demasiadas heridas por sanar… como sea, igual esos dos al verme tragaron bastante hondo al reconocerme.

Elis: las niñas están aquí porque yo lo digo, ahora, si no les molesta, las van a informar de absolutamente todo lo que les requiera ¿Entendido?

Ambos de hecho hasta se levantaron sudando nerviosos e hicieron el típico saludo - ¡Señora Si Señora! - al ver eso, entonces suspire y volví a la daga, pero esta vez Rising la dejo en la mesa y solo miro con una sonrisita triunfante a esos dos quienes no paraban de sudar… ¬-¬ see, el caso es que luego de esa batalla, no había soldado alguno que no reconociera a la potrilla que cambiaba de forma y se volvió totalmente loca en el campo de batalla.

¿?: ejem… (uno de ellos, más específicamente un unicornio de pelaje rojo, se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba al otro) bueno, verán niñas, la actividad se debe a que se ha confirmado otro batallón de los espectros de camino hasta acá.

Scoot: 0.0 ¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo hay que patear sus traseros de nuevo y listo ¿No?

Elis: ¬-¬ y siguen ustedes con eso, niñas entiendan de una vez que eso no es algo tan fácil de lograr.

Rising: 0-0 pero hemos estado ya cientos de veces bajo ataque de ellos, e igual ustedes siempre logran derrotarlos.

Elis: je… (me dio un poco de risa el ver a esos dos como miraban a Rising y a Scoot como si estuvieran locas al hablar ellas solas, pero decidí dejar a las potras en ignorancia) si, pero igual no es algo fácil de hacer… Rising, pregunta por el número de tropas enemigas.

¿?: (la potra lo hizo y mientras lo hacía note que de hecho el otro unicornio el cual era de pelaje fucsia parecía buscar algo entre sus recuerdos) ejem… bueno, con respecto a eso… se confirmó al menos una fuerza el triple de grande que la anterior y esta vez, también se confirmó la aparición de las unidades aéreas… pero… (el unicornio miro bastante nervioso a las niñas) la mayor preocupación es la aparición de un enorme dragón de color dorado y cuerpo espectral.

Elis: (esas… fueron palabras que enviaron un horrible escalofrió por mi lomo aun cuando estaba dentro de la daga) mal… di… cion…

Scoot: ¬.¬ Elis no seas grosera.

Elis: niñas… ese dragón es uno de los 5 espectros de alto rango que restan… regis el tejedor de las eras.

Rising: ¿A- Alto rango? ¿E- El tejedor de las eras? (hasta las otras potras terminaron tragando bien hondo cuando ella lo dijo en voz alta) ¿P- Porque le dicen así?

Elis: porque ese desgraciado tiene un poder que lo acerca a al de los dioses mismos Rising, después de todo el poder alterar el flujo del tiempo a voluntad no es algo que un mortal es capaz de lograr.

Scoot: eeeso no se oyó nada bien.

Sweetie: ¡Oh vamos Elis! (la potra termino cruzada de cascos hasta algo molesta) ¡Si vas a ponerte a hablar de información importante entonces sal de la daga y deja las conversaciones mentales con Rising y con Scoot…! 0.o y a todas estas… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

Cuando Rising vio a donde Sweetie miraba… ¬m¬ en verdad ya estaba por hartarme de la cosa, pero uno de los unicornios había al parecer trasportado una enoooorme cruz de tamaño Celestia a la sala mientras que el otro algunos cuantos adornos como velas, agua supongo que bendecida y algunas barillas de incienso, en esos momentos ambos estaban solo acomodando todo alrededor de la cruz.

¿?: oh nada del otro mundo niña, ¬_¬ solo asegurándonos de alejar malos espíritus.

\- ¡Bang! - justo en ese momento casi que tumbaban las puertas de entrada a la sala y cuando voltearon a ella, pude ver a Nía respirar agitada mientras entraba y rápidamente tomaba su puesto en la mesa.

Nía: explicaciones para luego… (la terrestre miro a esos dos) preparan enseguida la transmisión.

Ambos de los soldados asintieron y cada uno de ellos uso su magia en un aparatejo igual al que usaron antes en baltimare, no paso mucho para que este comenzara a proyectar las imágenes de todas las princesas, las guardianas, los capitanes eh incluso del mismo Rail… y si todos tenían algo en común, era que todos y cada uno estaba heridos aun si eran heridas menores.

Nía: (la terrestre miro casi desesperada a todos) disculpen el retraso y perdonen por la convocatoria tan repentina, pero tenemos un enorme problema.

Tia: (Celestia quien tenía uno de sus cascos vendados la miro riendo un poco) je, vamos Nía tranquila, no hay problemas por eso… ahora, ¿Por qué convocaste esta reunión?

Nía: agg… t- tengo la confirmación de… de un alto rango viniendo directo a canterlot con un ejército formado mayormente por espectros de rango medio… su número nos superan 200 a uno.

Y hasta allí llego la tranquilidad que algunos mostraban, cada alma en ese sitio al momento miro bastante seria a Nía.

Luna: Nía… ¿Qué aspecto tiene este espectro de alto rango?

Nía: un dragón dorado princesa.

Rail: maldita sea, de todos los posibles tenían que enviar al maldito de regis.

Nía: (la terrestre miro casi a punto de romper a llorar a las princesas) ¿Q- Que tan grave es princesas?

Ninguno de los que lo sabíamos pudo realmente responderle a Nía, por lo que ella desespero aún más.

Tia: canterlot… (aun la misma Celestia pude notar su notable esfuerzo en contener sus lágrimas) está perdida.

Esas fueron las palabras que se necesitaron para que cada alma en donde estábamos entrara en desesperación.

Rising: e- está bromeando… ¿Ve- Verdad princesa? (mi potra miro a Celestia sonriendo al borde de las lágrimas) n- no pudo haber dicho…

Tia: lo siento Rising… (al ver incluso a Celestia llorar, ya las niñas no pudieron aguantarlo más y ellas mismas comenzaron a llorar) en verdad lo siento mi potra, pero esa es una batalla que no podrán ganar.

Luna: tch… ¡MALDICION! (Luna golpeo tan fuerte la mesa en la que estaban que su casco la atravesó, pero igual miro a Nía furiosa) ¡NÍA QUE TEN LEJOS SE AVISTARON LOS ESPECTROS!

Nía: a- a solo… d- dos horas.

Luna: ¡ABANDONEN DE INMEDIATO CANTERLOT! ¡QUE TODOS VAYAN A LOS TRENES Y SALGAN DE ALLÍ LO ANTES POSIBLE!

Nía: imposible princesa… (ahora si la terrestre rompió a llorar) n- no es posible evacuar tan siquiera a los civiles en solo ese tiempo… hay demasiados ponis aquí en canterlot y los trenes de los que disponemos no son suficientes para sacar a todos.

Scoot: no… (Scoot comenzó a retroceder mirando aterrada a Nía) n- no por favor… n- no quiero morir… no aun… (la potra corrió desesperada hasta donde estaba Nía y la tomo de una pata llorando) p- por favor Nía… t- tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… por… por favor.

Nía: (la terrestre solo pudo mirarla y tomarla entre sus cascos llorando) l- lo siento Scoot… en verdad lo siento.

\- no… ¡MALDITA SEA NO! - en el momento tres gritos se escucharon desde el proyector y al ver a las responsables, no eran nadie menos que Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity… las tres habían intentado salir en carrera de donde estaban, pero entre varios lograron someterlas.

Rainbow: ¡MALDITA SEA SUÉLTENME DE INMEDIATO O LES JURO QUE LOS MATO! (le pegaso estaba forcejeando con tres terrestres que la retenían) ¡SCOOTALOO MALDITA SEA YA VOY POR TI ASÍ QUE AGUANTA!

AJ: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (la terrestre gritaba mientras que no menos de 6 terrestres estaban sobre ella, mientras que unos 4 unicornios estaban usando su magia sobre ella para poder retenerla… y aun así, estaban teniendo problemas para contenerla) ¡APPLEBLOOM POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS MANTENTE A SALVO, TE JURO QUE TE SACARE DE ALLÍ PERO RESISTE!

Luna: ¡YA CÁLMENSE TODOS! (si hablábamos de gritos, el que Luna dio hizo estallar los tímpanos de todos los presentes) así no es mucho lo que pueden ayudar joder… (Luna cerro sus ojos y se llevó un ala a la frente) mierda tiene que haber una forma… algo debemos poder hacer para sacar a todos.

Elis: (fue en ese momento que decidí salir de la daga, claro está que algunos se sorprendieron por mi estado, pero no le di importancia, solo tenía ojos para el dragón) Rail… ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar aquí a canterlot?

Rail: 20 minutos a lo mucho, si usara mi magia para ayudar mi vuelo tardaría menos, pero lo más probable es que sea yo quien destruya canterlot por la onda de choque al detenerme.

Elis: ven de inmediato… (mire a Nía bastante seria) olvídate de civiles o guaridas Nía, hoy todo el mundo es un soldado, que los ponis menores de 16 años aborden los trenes de inmediato y partan, el resto tendrán que tomar armas si desean sobrevivir.

Nía: maldita sea Elis, si hiciéramos eso solo estaríamos condenando a todos los civiles, no hay manera en este mundo a que puedan realmente hacerle frente ni siquiera a los espectros de bajo rango.

Elis: lo se… por eso tú, Rail y yo vamos a ser la vanguardia, el resto de las tropas serán la reta guardia y los civiles solo si nosotros caemos, entonces tendrán que protegerse a sí mismos… (mire a Celestia y ella supo bastante bien que iba enserio) Celestia, yo no soy parte de la guardia, así que no puedo dar esa orden así que… tu autorización por favor y no lo dudes, cada segundo es preciado.

Tia: agg… procede Elis… Rail parte de inmediato por favor.

El dragón solo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se retiró, por otro lado, Nía aun llorando dio órdenes a esos uno de los unicornio y a este no le quedo más que saludar mientras lloraba y salía a regar la voz.

Tia: Elis… (la alicornio nos miró a todos llorando) por favor… salgan de allí con vida.

Fue lo último dicho antes que cortáramos la transmisión y todos nos pusiéramos en marcha, Nía fue junto a el otro soldado a encargarse de armar tanto al ejercito como a los civiles, mientras que yo camine a la estación de trenes junto a las niñas, me dolía en verdad en el alma, pero era algo que tenía que ser hecho, así que cuando llegamos a la estación de tren, antes que las niñas dijeran palabra alguna las deje fuera de combate rápidamente y las metí en uno de los trenes.

No pasaron más que solo diez minutos desde el la reunión para que las familias comenzaran a llegar y a despedirse de sus pequeños mientras los metían a los trenes… y como todos, estos rogaban a sus padres que no los dejaran, pero guardias heridos fueron puestos en los trenes para evitar que estos salieran de los trenes.

Caminé hasta que di con la plaza frente al castillo y allí, tal como había dicho los soldados repartían armas aun a los civiles, algunos las tomaban llorando, pero muchos otros solo les gritaban a los soldados por su incompetencia y demás… por este día… los soldados tuvieron permitido no quedarse callados, así que estos golpeaban a esos quienes les recriminaban y les dejaban en claro la situación… todos podíamos no llegar a ver el amanecer de mañana.

Pasados 10 minutos más dieron aviso de avistamiento y Rail logro llegar a la plaza donde estábamos de momento Nía y yo ayudando a todos a prepararse, no sé qué rayos fue lo que hizo el dragón, pero inexplicablemente me dio tanta magia que no tuve problemas para volver a mi forma real.

Una hora luego del anuncio, todas las familias se habían despedido de sus pequeños y los trenes partieron con rumbo al imperio de cristal por ser en esos momentos la ciudad más abastecida en cuanto a alimentos y espacio.

Hora y media más tarde, todos habíamos terminado de armar a los civiles y pasamos unos 10 minutos explicando la estrategia a todos… como antes dije, Rail, Nía y yo en la vanguardia, los tres íbamos a tener que enfrentarnos a grueso de las fuerzas de los espectros eliminado a la mayor cantidad que pudiéramos, los que lograran pasarnos a nosotros entonces se encontrarían con nuestras tropas detrás de nosotros… y cuando todos cayéramos, entonces los civiles iban a tener que defender sus propias vidas.

La información de Nía había sido muy precisa en esta ocasión, al cumplirse el pazo de las dos horas desde la reunión, por el túnel del tren, escalando el acantilado y aun desde el cielo, los espectros estaban haciendo aparición.

Los reportes ciertamente no habían mentido en lo más mínimo, estos en verdad eran demasiados, nos superaban masivamente en números y debido al poco tiempo ni siquiera pudimos armar trampas mágicas para poder reducir su número o tan siquiera armar alguna clase de plan elaborado, lo más que pudimos hacer fue solo sacar armas montadas hasta el borde del escudo y fijarlas para montar una línea de artillería que nos apoyara hasta que el escudo cayera ante el dragón espectral dorado, el cual había aparecido y de momento estaba solo sentado en la punta de una de las montañas.

Elis: agg… (no pude más que suspirar al ver frente a nosotros tres a tal cantidad) esto no va a ser nada fácil.

Nía: Rail, Elis… por favor… (Nía apretó de tal forma sus cascos en la espada a su costado, que no se nos hizo difícil a Rail y a mi escuchar los crujidos que esta daba) tenemos que hacerlo… no podemos permitir que todos esos inocentes mueran.

Rail: en vez de preocuparte por ellos… (Rail le respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente) preocúpate por ti misma Nía.

Elis: Rail… (no dude el tomar mi arco sin quitar mi vista de ellos) ¿Alguna forma de deshacerte de ellos sin que terminemos muriendo aplastados por las rocas o que la ciudad se derrumbe?

Rail: ni una, si llegara a atacar con todo no dudo que los cimientos de la ciudad colapsaran, antes de llegar me dio curiosidad así que revise, la cuidad está anclada a la montaña por miles de pilares que mantienen la plataforma sobre la que fue construida, de no contenerme no dudo en que parte de la montaña en al que se apoyan esos pilares serian destruidos y con ello la ciudad se viene abajo… lo siento Elis, pero tendremos que hacerlo a las malas.

\- ¡GAAAAGGGGG! - Fue en ese momento que vimos como el dragón espectral levanto una sola mano y al bajarla, todos los espectros frente a nosotros rugieron mientras cargaban contra nosotros.

Rail: ¡NÍA ELIS PREPÁRENSE PARA EL CHOQUE!

Rail en el momento dejo salir 10 anillos sobre el campo que comenzaron a disparar proyectiles de magia dragonea pura sobre los espectros logrando eliminar una pequeña cantidad del enorme número, al momento yo comencé a lazar flecha tras flecha sobre cargada a los legiones logrando ya fuera quemarlos en el acto, o bien bañarlos en acido corrosivo que los deshacía sin darles la oportunidad de regenerarse, Nía en su caso dio la orden y todas las armas montadas dentro del escudo comenzaron a abrir fuego.

El apoyo era bien recibido, pero no era ni mínimamente suficiente para parar la horda que se nos abalanzaba, por más disparos que realizábamos, eran demasiados rangos medios los cuales lograban aguantar la lluvia de ataques e inevitablemente estos nos alcanzaron.

Mientras Rail continuaba con la lluvia de ataques sobre los que estaban lejos de nosotros al igual que los morteros, las flecheadoras automáticas y los cañones de rayos, el dragón volvió a su tamaño original y comenzó a cortar con sus garras y dientes a los belian de entre las tropas, mientras con su cola aplastaba a cuantos bichos tuvieran el desafortunado destino de encontrarse con ella.

Nía quien había tomado una espada larga de entre las reliquias de equestria, no dudo en usarla para cortar a todo cuanto se acercará a ella, la espada que había tomado era capaz incluso de cortar las corazas de huesos de los puercos acorazados, por lo que la terrestre estaba de cierta forma luciéndose al cortar las patas de estos para que en su caída estos aplastaran a los de bajo rango que se nos acercaban.

Yo por mi parte no podía ni queriendo sacar a colmillo sangriento, así que opte por usar la espada de venenosa y la espada de fuego, gracias al impulso mágico que Rail me dio estaba logrando mantener ambas armas sobre cargadas, por lo que con ellas era capaz de quemar, derretir y envenenar a lo que fuera que se me acercara que no fuera un jodido belian.

Eran sinceramente demasiados, así que era obvio que estos nos lograban pasar, pero por algún tiempo logramos mantener una pequeña resistencia gracias al escudo que el generador proyectaba sobre la ciudad, el cual estaba magistralmente aguantando los ataques de los que lograban pasarnos y les daba el tiempo suficiente a los soldados en las armas a eliminarlos antes que llegaran a ellos.

Pero las cosas se complicaron como siempre lo hacían, el ambiente en medio de la batalla comenzó a enfriarse al punto que exhalaba y podía ver mi aliento salir como una pequeña nube… sabía bien que era lo que esto significaba y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

No paso mucho antes que a mi izquierda una hoz saliera de la nada y casi me decapitara de no ser porque atravesé una de mis espadas en su camino, al repeler la hoz cambie la espada venenosa por mi daga básica y está la use cargada para lograr cortar esa hoz, no tardo en escucharse un grito de ultratumba mientras una creatura hecha meramente de sombras aparecía frente a mi tomando su cabeza.

Elis: ¡AAAHHHH! (cargue de frente a esa cosa y usando la daga, logre atravesar su pecho donde tenía que estar su núcleo, al momento que lo destroce la creatura desapareció sin dejar rastros) ¡DEVORADORES DE ALMAS AVISTADOS RAIL!

Esa que había matado, fue solo la primera de muchas las cuales comenzaron a aparecer aun desde dentro de la montaña, me preocupe demasiado porque estas cosas lograran pasar el escudo, pero afortunadamente este también las repelía.

Sea como sea, esto no pintaba nada bien para nosotros, las armas montadas intentaron atacar a los devoradores de almas, pero las flechas solo las atravesaban sin herir, las explosiones de los morteros no lograban afectarlas y los rayos mágicos no lograban tampoco gran cosa contra ellas, solo la magia lumínica era capaz de afectar a esas cosas y nosotros no contábamos con nada de este tipo para poder hacerles frente, lo único que teníamos que podíamos usar, era lamentablemente mi daga básica la cual su elemento principal era la luz.

Rail: ¡ELIS CAMBIO DE PLANES! (mierda, Rail estaba siendo rodeado por ellas y él era incapaz de sacárselas de encima, no llegaban a atravesar las escamas del dragón, pero ese era el menor de los problemas con esas cosas) ¡ELIMINA A LOS DEVORADORES!

Mierda, tuve que dejar la tierra y tome vuelo por arriesgado que fuera para comenzar a cazar a esas cosas, Rail tenía un montón de ellos alrededor así que fui primero a auxiliarlo a él antes que esas cosas decidieran comenzar a usar su habilidad y comenzar a atacar directamente el alma del dragón.

En media lucha que muy a duras penas manteníamos, todo el campo fue literalmente congelado, ni un alma era capaz de mover tan siquiera un musculo por más que lucháramos por hacerlo… fue en ese momento que dirigí mi vista hasta donde el dragón dorado había estado sentado y lo vimos con solo las garras índice y medio de su brazo derecho levantadas.

Regis: veo que sin importar cuantos años pasen, ustedes los ponis siempre logran encontrar una manera de realmente sorprenderme… lo reconozco, siempre han sido adversarios contra los cuales he disfrutado de luchar… (el dragón bajo desde la montaña en la que estaba sentado hasta estar de hecho frente a Rail… Rail era notoriamente más grande que ese dragón, más sin embargo al igual que todos, Rail solo apenas era que podía moverse y lo hacía en extremo lento) Plata maldita, han sido en verdad muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro… (el bastardo le sonrió confiado a Rail) y veo que a pesar del tiempo no te has debilitado en lo más mínimo.

Rail solo pudo sonreír mientras intentaba agarrarle la cabeza a ese bastardo, pero el solo se apartó de la mano de Rail y camino hasta de hecho estar frente a mi… lo admito, al mirar a ese bastardo a sus rojos ojos me sentí en verdad intimidada.

Regis: 0.o a ti si es una verdadera sorpresa mirarte Ultimo cantar… según se han sido más de 2 mil años desde nuestro encierro, así que a estas fechas una poni como tú ya debería de haber muerto hace muchos años, ¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir tanto tiempo y apenas haber cambiado algo? (intenté responder, pero no pude ni tan siquiera abrir la boca) ah cierto, sigues siendo una pegaso al fin y al cabo, así que no hay manera de que respondas… supongo que tendré que verlo por mí mismo entonces.

En verdad luche por soltarme de su tiempo, pero por más que lo intente no pude hacer absolutamente nada mientras miraba al dragón acercar una de sus garras a mi cabeza, pensé que me la iba a arrancar, pero sucedió algo que nunca en mi vida espere.

El solo toco mi cabeza y me sentí en verdad invadida por cual fuera la magia que regis usaba en mí, eso era muy raro y horriblemente incomodo, pero no era lo que no esperaba, fue el hecho que a solo unos segundos después que el me invadiera con su magia, el dragón dio un alarido de dolor mientras retrocedía y para mi entera sorpresa, pude ver como por esa garra que uso para tocarme, líneas de la más profunda oscuridad se estaban esparciendo y subiendo al cuerpo del dragón.

Regis: tienes que estar bromeando… (el dragón sonrió como un perfecto psicópata, mientras que uso su otra mano para cortar la mano con la que me toco para después mirarme sin dejar esa sonrisa) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste contigo misma Ultimo cantar? ¿Qué yo de entre todos no pueda revisar tus memorias sin ser corrompido? Jeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! (demonios, el dragón se hecho a reír de manera desquiciada mientras tapaba su cabeza con una de sus manos) ¡GENIAL, ESTO ES TOTALMENTE GENIAL! ¡POR ESTAS COSAS ES QUE AMO A LOS PONIS!

El dragón aun riendo levanto vuelo por sobre todo el campo y solo cuando se calmo es que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, pero todos los espectros no atacaron si no que retrocedieron.

Regis: ¡MI INTENCIÓN ESTA VEZ ERA ANIQUILARLOS TOTALMENTE COMO LECCIÓN PARA TODOS DE LO QUE PASARÍA SI NO SE DOBLEGABAN A NOSOTROS! ¡PERO EN VEZ DE ESO LES PROPONGO UN TRATO VIVIENTES! (una sádica sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del dragón) ¡SI LOGRAN SOBREVIVIR A MI EJÉRCITO, ENTONCES LOS CONSIDERARE COMO LOS GANADORES DE ESTA BATALLA Y POR LAS LEYES DE MI PUEBLO, JURO NUNCA ALZAR UNA DE MIS GARRAS CONTRA ESTA CIUDAD JAMÁS! (mierda, no pude ni notar cuando el dragón se puso justo a mi lado y acaricio mi mentón con una de sus garras) pero si pierden, aparte de todos morir, tu vendrás conmigo voluntariamente Ultimo cantar… (maldición, cada pelo de mi lomo se puso de punta cuando él dijo tal cosa y retrocedí asustada) de aceptar no intervendré en la batalla ya que no les sería posible el poder ganar, pero no hacerlo entonces hare uso de toda mi fuerza para aplastarlos a todos… ¿Qué decides Ultimo cantar?

Maldita sea, ahora si estaba aterrada… de negarme era obvio que todos moriríamos, pero de aceptar y llegar a perder… solo los cielos podían saber qué es lo que este dragón haría conmigo, pero sin duda alguna aun la muerte sería un destino más misericordioso.

Nía: Elis… (Nía me miro en verdad asustada) e- esta es nuestra única oportunidad Elis.

Rail: siento ponerlo así Elis… (aun Rail no le quitaba la vista a ese dragón) pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad de supervivencia en este caso.

Elis: m- maldita sea… (mis manos temblaban, pero igual tome lo más fuerte que pude mis armas y mire a esos dos) más les vale no morir bajo ninguna circunstancia a ustedes dos… ¡ACEPTAMOS TUS TÉRMINOS REGIS! (le apunte una de mis espadas al dragón) ¡HORA DE DEMOSTRARTE BASTARDO LO QUE LOS PONIS SOMOS CAPACES DE LOGRAR!

Regis: que así sea… (en el momento el tiempo de nuevo fue congelado impidiéndonos mover tan siquiera un casco, pero a la vista de todos varios anillos se proyectaron frente a la boca del dragón mientras esta brillaba en amarillo) hora de que den todo de si ponis…

El dragón inflo su pecho y pude sentir un notable cambio en la presión atmosférica, cuando la llamarada salió de su pecho que esta cruzo los anillos, simplemente me quede sin habla, no tenía dudas que con solo está él hubiera sido capaz de barrer al menos la mitad de las tropas de estas estar con nosotros, pero la llamarada no fue apuntada más que solo al escudo que mantenía a canterlot segura… el escudo logro aguantar el impacto inicial del aliento de regis, pero eventualmente las gritas comenzaron a mostrarse en este y finalmente... agg… termino cediendo… el escudo que protegía canterlot se había ido.

Regis: je, se acabaron los truquitos mágicos, que sea su propia fuerza la que los salve o sea esta la que los condene ponis.

Y con eso dicho, el dragón de nuevo emprendió el vuelo hasta la montaña de antes sentándose en ella… esto definitivamente era malo.

Cuando él se alejó el tiempo de todos se resumió y claro está, los espectros comenzaron su carga de nuevo contra nosotros y esta vez no contábamos con el escudo para proteger las armas.

Elis: ¡RAIL, NÍA QUE NO PASEN!

Rail dio un potente rugido antes que los anillos que desplego comenzara a lanzar más ataques que solo los rayos de magia, pero su arma principal en el momento fue su aliento, el dragón tomo aire y sin necesidad de potenciar su aliento con su magia al igual que regis, el dragón exhalo una llamarada que fue capaz de engullir a un montón de espectros, algunos pocos lograron sobrevivir, pero igual eran demasiados los que aun continuaban llegando.

Esta vez Nía se adelantó a la posición que mantenía y la terrestre no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero su espada comenzó a liberar un resplandor carmesí y con cada corte hecho con esa espada, ya daba igual que era lo que atacara Nía, todo lo que terminaba siendo cortado con esa espada, se comprimía para luego estallar desde dentro.

Por mi parte me encargue más que todo de los devoradores de almas, pero esta vez cambie el modo, ir tras esas cosas era demasiado tardío, así que cambie al arco y con unas pequeñas modificaciones, el arco estaba disparando entonces flechas benditas las cuales apuntaba directamente al núcleo de los devoradores de almas.

Intenté eliminarlos lo más rápido que podía porque en escala de peligro, ni los belian con toda su fuerza y su defensa se comparaban a esas cosas, pero eran tantos que no pude eliminarlos a todos a tiempo y lo más temíamos Rail y yo ocurrió.

Los devoradores de almas comenzaron a gritar y en el momento un profundo miedo nos invadió a todos, en ese momento pude sentir el aliento de la muerte en mi oreja literalmente y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

A duras penas fue que logre resistirme, pero al girar a ver a los soldados detrás de nosotros los efectos de esos gritos fueron devastadores, cada soldado había soltado sus armas y tomaban sus cabezas llorando en desespero.

Nía: ¡N- No! ¡ALEJENSE! (al ver a done estaba Nía no pude más que aterrarme al notar que la terrestre también había sido afectada por los gritos y aunque no soltó su espada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y apenas estaba logrando aguantar contra espectros que antes no le representaban problema alguno.

Rail: ¡E- ELIS MALDITA SEA! (aun el mismo Rail estaba siendo afectado por esos gritos, el normalmente emocionado rostro de Rail mientras peleaba en esos momentos mostraba hasta dolor) ¡DESHAZTE DE ESAS MIERDAS ANTES QUE SEA TARDE!

Elis: mierda… (yo misma fui quien me golpee los cachetes y aun en vuelo tome mi arco apuntando) Elis contrólate.

Tuve que tomarme algunos respiros antes de centrarme en los devoradores de almas que gritaban, mis manos aun temblaban por mi miedo, pero ya antes había experimentado aun el abrazo de la muerte y esa fue mi ventaja, logre calmarme lo suficiente para apuntar correctamente y comencé a disparar flechas.

Eran 20 los devoradores gritando, así que me moví rápido mientras apuntaba y logré hacer dianas de hasta dos por un solo disparo al acomodarme a mí misma para realizarlos, disparaba flecha tras flecha lo más rápido que podía además de evadir los ataques aun de los mismos devoradores quienes aún no estaban estáticos gritando, si no que habían salido en mi caza y me perseguían mientras eliminaba a los gritones.

Me tomo solo 3 minutos el lograr eliminarlos, todos al momento fuimos liberados de los efectos de sus gritos… pero aun así fui demasiado lenta, como resultado de esos minutos muchos de los soldados tenían sus espíritus quebrados y lo peor no era siquiera eso… muchos espectros lograron pasar la línea que Rail, Nía y yo manteníamos.

Elis: (mierda, aterrice justo frente a los soldados disparando mi arco a todos los espectros en camino) ¡MALDITA SEA LEVÁNTENSE AHORA Y TOMEN SUS ARMAS! ¡DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS SE ENCUENTRAN TODOS AQUELLOS QUIENES CONFÍAN EN NOSOTROS, DETRÁS ESTÁN AQUELLOS QUIENES JURARON PROTEGER CON SUS VIDAS Y ES POSIBLE QUE HASTA SUS MISMOS TESOROS SEAN LOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÍ DETRÁS! ¿ACASO VAN A DEJAR QUE ALGO COMO UN ESTÚPIDO MIEDO LES ROBE EL ORGULLO DE PODER ERGUIRSE LUEGO DE ESTA BATALLA Y LEVANTAR ENTRE SUS CASCOS LA BANDERA DE SU TIERRA AMADA PROCLAMADO SU VICTORIA ANTES AQUELLOS QUIENES LOS VIERON COMO NADA MÁS QUE BASURAS?

Mierda, tuve que volar rápido a la cabeza de un puerco acorazado el cual intento golpearme con sus colmillos, pero logre evadir y posicionarme sobre su cabeza para disparar flecha tras flecha sobre su cráneo hasta que logre destrozar su cerebro.

Elis: (aun sobre el puerco me levante y dispare une flecha incendiaria al pecho de un legión logrando encenderlo) ¡LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEMOSTRÉMOSLES A ESTOS BASTARDOS LO QUE NUESTRA DETERMINACIÓN ES CAPAZ DE LOGRAR! ¡POR EQUESTRIA Y POR NUESTROS AMADOS ALCEN SUS ARMAS!

Dios, como agradecí a los cielos cuando uno a uno fue tomando de nuevo sus puestos y comenzaron a disparar a todos los espectros que teníamos ya casi encima, pero mientras lo hacían uno a uno de fue uniendo al grito - ¡POR EQUESTRIA! - cada vez los soldados se levantaban y cada vez nuestro clamor se hizo un rugido de leones.

Nía y Rail se vieron obligados a retroceder debido a la ridícula cantidad de espectros que aun venían, todos estábamos ahora luchando por mantener la posición de las armas, pero las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos, había demasiados belian del lado de los espectros y al estos acercarse a nosotros comenzaron a devolvernos el fuego, esos bastardos se posicionaron y comenzaron a lanzar las espinas venenosas de todo su cuerpo a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, por lo que Rail avanzo de golpe y fue tras estos.

Los belian al verlo acercarse intentaron disparar las espinas hacia él, pero la armadura natural de Rail no era algo que esas estúpidas cosas pudieran solo atravesar, así que el avanzo ignorando eso y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos varios interno morderlo, pero no lograron atravesar sus escamas y mucho menos lograron derretirlas con su corrosiva saliva… muy a diferente del caso de Rail el cual no tenía problemas en tomarlos aun entre sus garras y aplastar sus cabezas como si de un globo se tratase, Rail llego a incluso morder a algunos de ellos y los mismas cuerpos los usaba para aplastar a otro.

La movida de Rail nos dio un poco de libertad, pero ya se estaban comenzando a hacer notorios los desastres que eso provocó, en el ataque de los belian muchas de las armas habían sido destruidas y demasiados soldados perdieron las vidas al ser alcanzado por esas espinas… y por si eso no fuera ya suficientemente malo, los espectros habían logrado alcanzar la posición de las armas.

Nía: ¡RETIRADA! (Nía logro hacer un corte a un esqueleto acorazado el cual termino cayendo desarmado mientras dio la orden) ¡LA POSICIÓN ESTÁ PERDIDA ASÍ QUE RETÍRENSE AHORA A LOS MUROS DE LA CIUDAD!

Cada soldado acato al orden, los unicornio lograron invocar elementales de fuego, tierra y agua los cuales se quedaron detrás retrasando a los espectros, los pegasos volaban mientras disparaban las lanza flechas esta vez cargadas con flechas encantadas y detrás de todos, los terrestres quienes prepararon una pequeña trampa a su paso.

Una vez logramos llegar a las murallas, solo Rail había mantenido su posición y claro está que lo habían pasado, pero al vernos posicionados fuera de las murallas el hizo su movida tomando vuelo a nivel de tierra y en medio vuelo, él fue quien dio el toque final a la trampa al golpear con fuerza el suelo del acantilado provocando que una buena parte del suelo cediera dejando caer a los espectros con él.

Las murallas eran literalmente el último punto de defensa del que disponíamos, sobre las murallas habían sido colocadas todas las restantes armas fijas de las que disponíamos las cuales eran manejadas únicamente por los terrestres, mientras que un montón de unicornios usaron su magia para crear un escudo frente a estas, cada pegaso disponible en el sitio tomo una lanza flechas y se mantuvieron volando con ellas.

Cuando los espectros estuvieron en el rango, entonces todos abrimos fuego, el escudo de los unicornios nos proveyó de cobertura contra los proyectiles que nos lanzaban, además de servir para parar a los espectros que avanzaban, pero solo las armas no probaron ser suficiente, así que Nía dio otra orden.

Cada pegaso fue al castillo y casas cercanas de donde tomaron un montón de aceite y gasolina, con un poco de preparación entonces ellos partieron para sobrevolar a los espectros y al estar sobre estos es que dejaron caer su carga, fueron más tarde algunos de los unicornios quienes lanzaron una bola de fuego que literalmente, hizo un infierno de llamas se esparciera más allá de donde ellos unicornios mantenían el escudo.

Nía: ¡SOLDADOS NO FLANQUEEN NI DESMALLEN! ¡ESTAS MURALLAS SON LO ÚNICO QUE NOS SEPARA DE UNA GRATA VICTORIA O UNA AMARGA DERROTA, ASÍ QUE NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE CAIGAN! ¡ES HORA DE SACAR A RELUCIR LA FUERZA DE NUESTRO EJÉRCITO Y DEMOSTRAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE LOS PONIS SOMOS DE TEMER TAMBIÉN!

Je, hasta Rail y yo terminamos gritando mientras que todos pusimos todo nuestro empeño en defender esas murallas… pero las horas pasaban y sin importar cuanto matáramos, el número de estas pestes nunca parecía acabar.

* * *

sorry por el retraso, 0.o pero me llevo demasiado planear bien este cap y el siguiente, créanme que no es tan fácil cuadrar todas las ideas que tengo en la cabezota para ello... ¬.¬ y menos cuando tienes una cabezota bien fregada como la mia... en fin, 0w0 espero les haya gustado el cap de esta ocasion... xD y esperen ansiosos el final de esta.

'las flores florecen' ¬u¬ que, ¿te entro el impulso poetico viruz? xD y pos claro que fue facil... -u- eso fue solo el abre boca de la verdadera guerra que se avecina... ¡Yey! 0w0 la espada de nia era una bendecida, pero no era de la bodega de los alas carmin era una aunque bendecida normalonga... xD razon por la que se quebro ante la imponente corrupción de colmillo, ¬u¬ esa espada despues de todo representa la profunda oscuridad de elis, osea, el contrario de lo bendecido... 0.0 star de momento no ha salido, pero ya vere como la desarrollo luego.


	147. el lamento de equestria 2

Cap 147: el lamento de equestria 2

Luego de nueve horas de lucha, ya simplemente era nuestra fuerza de voluntad lo que nos mantenía… pero aun esta tenía un límite, inevitablemente luego de tantas horas resistiendo, los unicornio simplemente no pudieron ya mantener el escudo, terminando ya una gran mayoría desmallados cuando los espectros cargaron con todo contra el escudo y el impacto fue lo que los hizo caer.

Cuando el escudo cayo los espectros tuvieron la vía libre para llegar a la muralla y dimos todo de nosotros para repeleros, pero no fue suficiente… los puercos acorazados llegaron a la muralla y comenzaron a estrellarse contra esta con todas sus fuerzas, así que Nía, Rail y yo saltamos fuera de esta para intentar acabarlos.

Logramos aguantar, pero fue en medio de ese asedio que algo me paso… cuando estaba cortando la cabeza de uno de los puercos, comencé a sentir un inaguantable dolor en mi pecho que me hizo caer al suelo gritando y revolcándome en él, Rail y Nía se preocuparon, pero fue entre dos pegasos que me recogieron y me llevaron a las murallas.

El dolor era simplemente inaguantable, pero lo peor era lo que comencé a sentir con este, sentía… sentía tantos deseos de destruirlo todo, sentía tanto odio por todo y todos, no tarde en darme cuenta del por qué sentía esto… y sinceramente mi corazón se apretujo contra mi pecho… Sorrow… era… era lo que Sorrow estaba sintiendo… la ira, el odio y la tristeza de su alma eran tan grandes, que se me hizo imposible hacer nada más que gritar en el suelo mientras agarraba mi cabeza la cual estaba comenzando a ser nublada por estos sentimientos.

Nía: ¡MALDITA SEA NOOOO!

Nía grito y unos momentos después la muralla entera fue sacudida… logré mirar por un lado y lo vi… los espectros habían atravesado la muralla y estaban entrando a la ciudad.

Dios, todo me dolía, apenas podía respirar por la enorme presión que sentía en mi pecho, pero me obligue a mí misma a levantarme del suelo, tomar mi daga a mi lado y al igual que cada soldado, salte directo al campo de batalla que se había formado en las puertas de las murallas.

Peleaba como podía contra los enemigos que se detenían ante mí, pero mi dolor era cada vez aun peor, cada vez era menos lo que podía respirar y aún más, ya hasta el latir de mi corazón era algo que enviaba punzadas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, es por ello que apenas estaba logrado aguantar.

Nía y Rail intentaron venir en mi ayuda al ver mi mal rato, pero ninguno podía hacer nada, los espectros simplemente no les daban margue de movimiento aun si hasta Rail usaba fuertes ataque que barrían con líneas enteras de estos.

Solo una hora fue lo que pudimos aguantar, solo fue una hora que resistimos la presión que los espectros mantenía sobre nosotros antes que lograran superarnos y entrar en la ciudad… a partir de ese punto… la lucha simplemente se volvió una masacre en toda su expresión.

No importaba cuantos llegaba a matar, siempre a mis oídos llegaban los desesperados gritos de los ponis quienes caían ante las garras de los espectros, siempre podía ver a uno de mis camaradas ser cortados, desmembrados, devorados y hasta envenenados por los espectros…

Rail: ¡MALDITA SEA ELIS CENTRATE EN EL COMBATE!

El dragón me regaño por el hecho de que estaba en verdad teniendo problemas para poder defenderme aun a mí misma, apenas estaba pudiendo resistir la fuerza de los golpes de los esqueletos y ni hablar de poder resistir las cargas de los puercos… pero ya eso no era por gusto joder… ¿Solo que es lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sorrow como para que a través del vínculo aun yo llegara a sentir tal cantidad de dolor como ahora lo hacía?

Tuve que luchar por dejar aun eso de lado de momento, todo dolía horriblemente, pero iba a doler aún más si era alcanzada por algún ataque o si nuestro ejército llegaba a perder, por lo que tome mis armas tragándome cada preocupación y solo continúe haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer… derramar la sangre de mis enemigos.

No puedo realmente decir cuánto tiempo paso, no pude tan siquiera estar consciente de ello en el momento, todo lo que sabía era que mis espadas iban entre mis manos y estas tenían que estar clavadas en los cuerpos de cualquier mierda que se moviera y no fuera un equino… fue ese pensamiento lo que me guio hasta que luego de tanta lucha, ya a horas desde que la noche había caído, los espectros dejaron de llegar.

Los únicos que quedamos, los cuales no eran muchos, empujamos nuestra lucha lo más que pudimos y logramos acabar con los restantes en la entrada, luego nos adentramos a la ciudad y mi corazón simplemente tembló ante lo que mis ojos vieron… los cuerpos de nuestros soldados y aun de los civiles adornaban cada centímetro de las calles de canterlot.

Todos habían luchado, todos se resistieron a recibir a el abrazo de la muerte, pero este inevitablemente le llego a demasiados, en ese momento Nía, Rail y yo estábamos caminando por lo que muchos podían describir hasta como un pequeño rio de sangre, la cual era tanta que era algo parecido lo formado en las calles.

Nía: e- esto… cof… n- no está bien… n- no puede suceder algo así.

Rail: reponte Nía… (el dragón en el momento estaba encogido y caminaba a nuestro lado, regaño a Nía por el hecho que las lágrimas de la terrestre estaba a la vista) esto aun no acaba, y lo menos que necesitamos es que los pocos soldados que quedan, vean a su capitana desmoronarse.

Elis: todo esto no será en vano Nía.

Hicimos nuestro camino a la plaza donde se suponía que la mayor cantidad de civiles estuviera, pero al llegar al igual que casi toda la ciudad, la vista era algo que podía quebrar el corazón de cualquiera.

Los cuerpos simplemente adornaban cada centímetro de esa plaza, viera a donde viera, techos, ventanas, fuentes, postes… no importa que vieras, siempre podías ver un cuerpo bien fuera clavado, recostado o bien, empalado en algunos de estos.

Los soldados habíamos cayendo luchado, pero los civiles apenas si tuvieron una mínima o casi escasa oportunidad de defenderse… ese fue el empujón que se necesitó para que Nía callera de rodillas.

Elis: Nía, tienes que levan…

Nía: (la terrestre me ignoro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras ella no despegaba sus ojos de la plaza) mi… mi familia… e- estaba aquí.

Esas fueron palabras que me helaron la sangre… viendo el escenario ante nosotros, solo Dios podía saber cuál fue la muerte que la familia de Nía experimento, pero sinceramente dudaba que no encontráramos sus cuerpos si buscábamos.

¿?: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! (mierda, en el momento menos indicado, esa risa comenzó a resonar y no tardamos en dar con la fuente de esta, sentado en el balcón del castillo de canterlot, allí estaba el maldito dragón de escamas doradas y negras de ojos rojos) ¡Bien Hecho Ponis! ¡Tengo Que Sinceramente Alabarlos Por Haber Llegado Hasta Aquí! ¡De Plata Maldita Y Ultimo Cantar Tengo Que Admitir Que Me Esperaba El Verlos Aquí! ¿Pero Que El Resto De Los Desechables También Lograran Aguantar Hasta Este Momento? ¡JAJAJA ESO JAMÁS SE ME CRUZO POR LA CABEZA ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE EN VERDAD ALABARLOS!

Nía: hijo de tu grandísima puta madre… (la terrestre se levantó mirando enrabiada a ese dragón) ¡SOLO QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ES LA VIDA MALDITO ADEFESIO! ¿UN PUTO JUGUETE CON EL QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA?

Regis: (al momento el dragón bajo de donde estaba y camino a donde nos manteníamos) exacto poni, para mi sus vidas no son más que solo un medio de entretenimiento… je, nada me parece más divertido que el ver como inútilmente todos se aferran a ella, nada es más entretenido que el ver lo que ustedes los vivientes son capaces de hacer por conservarla, ver lo que hasta se podría considerar como milagros con tal de no darle el gusto a la muerte.

Tuve esta vez que sostener a Nía, por que la terrestre había comenzado a gritar mientras tomaba su espada e iba a por el dragón en una enceguecida ira, no podía decir que no entendía a la terrestre quien luchaba por que la soltara, pero no podíamos permitirnos hacer tal cosa de momento… aun Rail y yo en el momento sabíamos que ese dragón era simplemente intocable.

Rail: ¿Terminaste tu maldito juego Regis? (Rail miraba a ese desgraciado y aun en él se notaba el enojo que el dragón sentía) porque de ser así entonces lárgate de una maldita vez y por tu propio pacto, ni te atrevas a pisar cerca de aquí nuevamente.

Regis: jejejeje… Plata maldita… (Dios sea no… no me gustaba para nada la sonrisa que este tenía en ese momento) ¿En verdad crees que ya esto se acabó? De ser de esa forma, honrando mi pacto yo ya no estaría aquí.

Justo en el momento en que este dijo eso, una enorme explosión nos sacudió a todos seguido de un enorme temblor… temiendo lo peor tomé vuelo y lo vi, una parte en los bordes de la cuidad estaba cayendo, el suelo en esos sectores estaba sucumbiendo al peso de las edificaciones sobre ellas y a mi vista, poco a poco parte de la ciudad estaba cayendo por la ladera de la montaña.

Elis: ¡ESTÁN DERRIBANDO CANTERLOT ENTERA!

Y lo peor del caso, es que no era lo único por lo que preocuparse, estando en el aire pude ver como un montón de espectros se dirigían a la plaza en la que todos estábamos, pero lo más preocupante fue el ver lo que acompañaba a estos.

Tuve ganas de patearme por descuidada, pero lo había olvidado completamente… uno de los principales peligros de Regis, era su tendencia a usar su poder sobre los caídos para acelerar sus tiempos, y si alguno había terminado infectado con el virus que portaban los espectros, entonces estos sin duda volvían a levantarse.

Junto a cientos de espectros que aún quedaban, también venían a nosotros los que en algún momento fueron camaradas, amigos e incluso familia de los supervivientes… todos y cada uno de ellos en claros estados deplorables, vivían y eran capaces de razonar como antes de sus muertes, pero a la hora de mirar a cada uno de ellos, sus rostros no mostraban emoción alguna, doliera cuando doliera, lo que antes eran ya había muerto y solo quedaban cascaras vacías con la apariencia de quienes fueron.

Elis: ¡RAIL VIENE REVIVIDOS POR EL VIRUS DE LOS ESPECTROS!

Rail: tch… maldita sea… (el dragón me miro bastante seria) ¡YO Y NÍA DE ALGUNA MANERA NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTE SITIO ELIS, TU VE Y EVITA QUE HUNDAN CANTERLOT!

Elis: ¡PEGASOS CONMIGO!

Tardaron algo en reaccionar, pero al menos unos 40 de los pegasos que quedaban tomaron vuelo y me siguieron directo a donde la ciudad se había derrumbado, el espacio por encima no había gran cosa, pero mientras estábamos sobre donde se había derrumbado parte de la cuidad, de nuevo otra explosión tomo lugar y con ella, aún más partes de canterlot estaban cayendo.

Elis: ¡DEBAJO YA!

Mierda, no podíamos permitir que esto continuara, todos bajamos en picada hasta mirar debajo a donde se suponía que estaban los soportes de la ciudad… y simplemente mí el terror me invadió por lo que vimos.

Habían centenares de espectros los cuales yo misma no reconocía a pesar de todos los años que pase luchando en la anterior guerra… estos tenían la forma de las creaturas más aberrantes que el maldito infierno pudo crear... eran parecidas a las arañas solo que de un tamaño el cual les permitía fácilmente tragar de un bocado a un poni, su cuerpo era negro con algo de un enfermizo pelaje verde vomito, sus patas terminaban en huesos afilados con los que se mantenían pegadas a las superficies, pero lo que más me preocupaba era ver como su zona abdominal gradualmente ganaban luminosidad.

Elis: (mierda, admito que de solo ver a esas cosas mis nervios me estaban ganando, pero no era momento para eso) ¡MALDITA SEA MATEN A ESAS COSAS PERO A LA DE YA!

Cambie al arco y dispare una flecha acida a la primera a la vez que los pegasos que me acompañaban también cargaron las lanza flechas recargadas con flechas que recogieron de cadáveres de espectros o bien de otros caídos y abrieron fuego.

Logramos eliminar a algunas de esas asquerosidades, pero estas nos sorprendieron cuando de la nada… TnT las malditas chillaron y las restantes desplegaron de no sé dónde diablos un par de alas y se lanzaron al vuelo tras nosotros.

Desesperadamente los soldados y muchísimo más yo misma comenzamos a disparar a la horda que se acercaba a nosotros, pero eventualmente algunas nos alcanzaron así que nos dispersamos y fue cuando lo note… otro grupo de las que aun permanecían aferradas a los pilares, sus abdómenes llegaron al punto de deslumbrar y estallaron haciendo añicos los soportes de canterlot, hundiendo así otro pedazo de la ciudad… y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, escuche estallidos detrás en el aire y pude ver los restos de uno de los pegasos desperdigarse cuando algunas de estas le atraparon y estallaron junto a él.

Elis: e- esto… esto no puede estar en verdad pasando.

Lo admito la vista simplemente hacia mi alma temblar… esto en verdad no era ya una lucha, era solo una masacre de los espectros para nosotros los ponis.

Elis: ¡MADITA SEAAAAAAAAAA!

No lo aguantaba más, grite lo más fuerte que pude y comencé a disparar mi arco lo más rápido que podía apuntándole a las malditas cosas que aún permanecían en los pilares, pero eso me hizo a mi blanco de aún más de esas cosas quienes me perseguían aun en el aire.

Eran simplemente tantas de esas cosas que tuve aun que cargar de frente contra algunas que venían por mí y patearlas lo más fuerte que podía entre sus ojos para desorientarlas y darles un flechazo de explosivo para liberar estallidos en cadena de las asquerosidades que me perseguían, liberándome una parte de la ridícula cantidad de esas cosas que me seguían… y eso a la vez que disparaba aun a los que estaban aún sobre los soportes de canterlot.

Luche sinceramente con todo lo que podía, estaba disparando apoyándome aun de mi memoria perfecta para disparar aun entre la nube de esa mierdas que me seguían para dar a los de los pilares y detener la caída de canterlot… pero no estaba bastando, aun si estaba dando todo de mí, no estaba logrado detener a tal cantidad y lo peor es que los soldados que me acompañaban no la llevaban mejor, todos estábamos dando todo de nosotros para matar y evitar el morir, pero solo éramos ahora 30 y esas cosas seguían siendo cientos.

Luchamos con todo lo que teníamos, pero uno a uno estábamos cayendo, siempre podía ver como uno de los soldados debido ya al sobre agotamiento eran alcanzados por estas cosas, algunos morían cuando estas estallaban, otros sufrían peores destinos al ser alcanzados por ellas y bien fuera cortados haciéndolos caer por miles de metros de montaña, o terminaban siendo empalados en las patas de esas cosas y prontamente devorados por ellas.

Aun yo admito que ya estaba agotada, no solo estaba aún abusando ya de mis propias fuerzas, sino que incluso ya había usado casi toda la magia que Rail me había dado antes… ya mis alas comenzaban a pesar, las heridas repartidas por mi cuerpo debido a las constantes explosiones ya comenzaban a afectarme haciéndome un infierno el aguantar aun en el aire, mis manos temblaban por el dolor que sentía en ellas… ya estaba en verdad en mi limite cuando fui sorprendida.

Me había mantenido volando entre los pilares que soportaban canterlot constantemente disparando a los que estaban en los pilares, pero de la nada los cientos restantes de estas cosas solo se soltaron y vinieron por los pocos de nosotros que quedamos aun luchando.

Me aterre cuando todas comenzaron a brillar y luego… simplemente el infierno se desato cuando todas volaron en pedazos a la vez… logre sobrevivir a la explosión al matar a una de esas cosas al arrojar mi daga a su cabeza y literalmente meterme dentro de su cuerpo, eso sumado a un brazalete del mismo tipo del que Celestia me había dado en la batalla de appaloosa fue lo que me salvaron de morir en el estallido.

El cuerpo de esa cosa fue literalmente desintegrado y el brazalete se hizo añicos cuando los residuos de la explosión me golpearon, salí admito bástate herida de esa, pero eso era la menor de mis preocupaciones en ese momento… al ver sobre mí, pude ver como la ciudad de canterlot estaba cayéndome encima.

Tuve que acelerar aún más mi vuelo para hacer hasta lo imposible por evadir los enormes escombros que caían sobre mí, dos pedazos de la plataforma estaba a punto de aplastarme, pero logre colarme entre ambos solo para notar entre el polvo como una enorme parte del castillo se estaba derrumbando sobre mi también, logre ver la apertura de una de las ventanas entre los escombros que me caían y ni dude en entrar por ella y seguí volando por el pasillo hasta tener que estallar una pared para atravesar la sala y seguir subiendo.

Una mesa me golpeo en la cabeza cuando atravesé la pared, y a mi venían un montón de muebles más, pero no pensaba morir allí, cambie a la espada de fuego y mientras subía haciendo mi camino, cada objeto que se me interponía era cortado y al llegar a las paredes cargue la espada para hacer estallar la pared de un corte y atravezarla.

Muy a duras penas fue que logre hacer mi camino a través de castillo hasta que logre salir y llegar a cielo libre de escombros cayentes, pero lo que vi simplemente hizo mi corazón aún más añicos… había logrado detener el colapso total de canterlot… pero más de media ciudad se había ido… más de la mitad de la ciudad ahora estaba cayendo por el acantilado y para mi enorme dolor, el castillo entero junto a la plaza donde antes estaban Rail, Nía y el resto de las tropas también había caído.

Estaba a punto de llorar siendo sincera, pero pude ver un estallido de verde entre los restos de la ciudad y no dude en acelerar mi paso a donde este se produjo, al llegar simplemente no di crédito a lo que veía, de alrededor de 300 soldados que habíamos llegado a la plaza, solo quedamos cuando mucho unos 40, gracias a Dios entre esos estaban Nía y Rail, pero las cosas solo no pintaban bien.

Cada belian de los espectros Rail había logrado eliminarlos y tampoco miraba a los puercos acorazados, mayormente solo pude distinguir a algunos legiones, devoradores de almas, unos pocos ascron de alto rango y aún más pocos esqueletos acorazados además de los recientes resucitados por el virus de los espectros, pero lamentablemente ellos estaban batallando entre una calle la cual había sido bloqueada dejando solo una entrada y salida por derrumbadas casas y lamentablemente, esta entrada y salida estaba siendo tapada por todos los espectros.

Esto no hubiera sido tanta desventaja si los pegasos habrían tomado vuelo y los cubrieran, pero al parecer la única pegaso restante era solo yo, entre el grupo solo logre distinguir a unos pocos unicornios y terrestres.

Apresuré mi vuelo tomando mi arco y comencé a disparar como loca flechas bendecidas a los devoradores acabando con todos restantes antes de aterrizar a un lado de Rail y de Nía quienes sonrieron al verme.

Nía: ag… ag… E- Elis… (mierda, aun si Nía sonreía, ella estaba notablemente agotada, en ese momento ella estaba sentada recargándose sobre su espada) e- es… bueno verte… (la terrestre cuando miro a uno de los resucitados ir por ella, apenas es que logro desviar el corte que este dio con su espada y lo envistió mandándolo al suelo antes de clavar su espada en su pecho… la habilidad de su espada hizo el resto cuando este estallo en un mar de sangre y la terrestre volvió a recostarse en su espada) p- pensé que… n- no saliste de esa explosión por lo que tardaste.

Rail: ag… ag… N- Nia… E- Elis… aguanten… (aun el dragón en esos momentos se notaba exhausto, de todos, sabía que el que más magia y energías había usado había terminado siendo Rail, se contenía con sus ataques, pero para haber logrado eliminar a cada belian de los espectros no me cabía dudas que tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, como sea, el igual encanto sus garras y las uso para hacer pedazos la armadura de un esqueleto acorazado para luego tomar su núcleo y aplastarlo) s- solo restan unos pocos más.

Las cosas en verdad se estaban saliendo ya de nuestro control… pude ver como otro de nuestros soldados cayo cuando uno de los resucitados uso su espada látigo para enrollar su cabeza con ella… y de un solo jalón la cabeza de ese soldado había rodado.

No pude siquiera responderles cuando tuve que usar mi espada para mandar una llamarada a un legión logrando quemarlo, retrocedí cuando uno de los revividos uso su martillo impulsado para intentar aplastarme y al chocar su martillo con el suelo, avance de golpe tomando su cabeza de un solo espadazo… pero lamentablemente ya en ese momento había llegado a mi limite… por la poca magia que me restaba la espada cambio a la daga básica cuando estaba bloqueando a un lancero y por culpa de eso, su lanza logro alcanzarme y causarme un corte en mi costado.

Intento de nuevo golpearme con la lanza, pero esta vez use la daga para bloquearla, tome la lanza con una de mis manos jalando a ese poni a mí y clave la daga en su hombro cortándole el casco entero, pero este sin importarle eso intento morderme, así que le di un codazo en la cara antes clavar mi daga en su cuello y cortar su espina dorsal… eso no lo mato, pero le impidió moverse más.

Caí al suelo arrodillada por mi falta de fuerzas y mi dolor, pero a mis oídos llego en ese momento un grito que me helo la sangre… al ver a la fuente, pude ver a Nía con su pecho siendo atravesado por el tentáculo de un legión.

Elis: ¡N- NIAAAA!

Mierda, me patee para levantarme y tomar vuelo directo a donde ella estaba, pero antes que llegara a ella, el legión la atrajo y cuando este intento atravesar su pecho de nuevo en la zona donde estaba su corazón con su lengua, Nía sacrifico uno de sus cascos el cual la lengua atravesó y así salvo su corazón, pero otros tentáculos de ese desgraciado atravesaron otras zonas de su pecho, abdomen y aun una de sus patas.

Logre llegar a ella y ni dude en contar tanto la lengua, como los tentáculos liberándola y tomándola conmigo para arrastrarla lejos, el legión iba a atacarnos, pero no fue más rápido que Rail quien con su aliento lo hizo cenizas.

Elis: mierda ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡NÍA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RESISTE! (gracias a los pocos soldados que quedaban los cuales nos cubrieron, logre arrastrar a Nía hasta una pared en donde la recosté y me desespere al ver como la sangre no paraba de salir aun de la boca de la terrestre quien en ese momento parecía hasta un poco ida) ¡NÍA NO TE ATREVAS A CERRAR LOS OJOS!

Nía: cof… (oh Dios… la terrestre tosió demasiada sangre mientras me miraba) E- Elis… m- maldita sea… n- no hagas caras tan… cof… cof… t- tiernas si no quieres que… que me enamore de ti.

Elis: je… (demonios, estaba intentando calentar la hoja de mi daga para cauterizar las heridas más graves, pero mi magia era muy poca y por ello estaba tardando) soy poni comprometida Nía, así que no creo que tengas la oportunidad… (mierda, Nía cada vez estaba más ida así que mire a Rail desesperada) ¡RAIL POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!

Rai: Elis cálmate… (el dragón llego rápido a mi lado y le dio un vistazo a Nía antes de mirarme) Elis, yo me encargare de ella… tu apoya allá Elis o moriremos.

Mis lagrimas no pude retenerlas al ver como Nía cada vez perdía más sangre, pero tome la daga y obedecí a Rail… no pude evitar el gritar mientras me lance de nuevo directo al frente y esta vez no me importo nada.

Estaba ya harta, estaba más allá de la palabra enojada, me dejo de importar absolutamente todo en ese momento, no tenía la magia para sacar a colmillo, pero no lo necesite para dejar salir mi propia sed de sangre la cual casi me nublo por completo y solo comencé a matar sin importarme una mierda si me herían… era una maldita alma proyectada, las heridas sanarían luego sin importar que tan graves fueran.

Aprete fuerte mi daga y luego solo corte y corte, no sé cuántas cabezas hice rodar, no sé cuántas veces le abrí el pecho a esos malditos ponis que quedaban y les arranque el corazón aplastándolo en el proceso, ni tampoco a cuantos les corte todas las patas para luego aplastar sus cabezas con una maldita roca o mis propias patas una y otra vez… pero poco a poco el campo fue quedando sin enemigos hasta que ya nada quedo.

Solo cuando ya no quedaba nada moviéndose, es que me permití caer arrodillada y ver las cosas… mi pelaje por la excesiva cantidad de sangre sobre el ya no estaba a la vista, solo podía ver el rojo tanto de mis propias heridas, como de la sangre de todos aquellos a los que asesiné.

Me permití ver a los lados y de los últimos 39 soldados, solo 12 permanecían aún con vida cuando acabamos con el último de los resucitados… todos en ese momento al igual que yo estaban arrodillados y solo en ese momento, es que todos se permitieron a sí mismos soltar sus lágrimas mientras gritaban para sacar el enorme dolor de sus pechos.

Mi vista fue a donde había dejado a Nía… y sinceramente mi corazón estaba por hacerse pedazos, me acerque a donde estaban ella y Rail, al estar con ellos mi vista cayó sobre Nía… todas sus heridas habían sido tratadas un poco con la magia de Rail, pero igual él tuvo que cauterizar muchas de ellas.

Elis: R- Rail… (siendo sincera… no quería hacer la pregunta… pero tenía que hacerla) ¿C- Como esta Nía?

Rail: hice todo cuanto pude Elis… pero sus heridas son demasiado serias… ella es una poni común a diferencia de ti y de Sorrow Elis, así que no voy a darte falsas esperanzas… de momento vive, pero en cualquier momento ella podría abandonar este mundo.

¿?: ¡JAJAJAJA SI! ¡DE ESO ES DE LO QUE YO HABLABA JAJAJAJAJA!

A mis oídos llego esa maldita risa más esa voz… y sinceramente se me revolvió el estómago mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi daga para encarar al responsable, el hijo de perra de Regis cuando todo termino aterrizo en la calle más adelante carcajeándose mientras nos miraba.

Regis: ¿Lo Ven? ¡Por Eso Es Que Amo A Los Ponis! ¡No Había Realmente Una Mínima Oportunidad De Victoria, Y Aun Así Se Las Arreglaron Para Derrotar A Todo Mi Ejército Y Sobrevivir!

Elis: Hijo de la grandísima puta… (los demás soldados puede que temieran en ese momento del dragón, pero igual yo me acerque a ese bastado) escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, perdiste, tu maldito ejército fue reducido a mierda por tanto nosotros ganamos tu porquería de juego, según tus propias leyes estas obligado hijo de puta a largarte y jamás mostrar tu cara por aquí, así que desaparece de mi vista pedazo de mierda.

Regis: je, vaya vocabulario que te gastas ultimo cantar… y tienes razón… perdí en mi propio juego y por tanto estoy obligado a irme, pero ya sabes cómo son nuestros tratos… (el dragón estiro su mano y sobre ella apareció una llama negra) las palabras no bastan, así que has tu parte ultimo cantar.

Di un chasquido molesta antes de levantar mi mano y sobre esta apareció una llama azul que sin duda, superaba a la de ese mequetrefe, como era debido, las cadenas aparecieron en las almas de ambos y aunque dolió unos momentos, al rato estas desaparecieron de la mía, pero no de la del dragón… con eso hecho, entonces las almas de cada uno desaparecieron y el dragón sonrió.

Regis: el trato está establecido, jamás volveré a pisar las tierras de esta ciudad.

Elis: ahora lárgate lagartijo de mierda.

Regis: je, si eso deseas… (el dragón estiro sus alas tomando vuelo… pero extrañamente se detuvo en medio aire y arrojo algo a donde estaba, esquive pensando en un ataque, pero al ver que era, no sabía cuál era la intención de ese bastardo) según averigüe, estas cosas las usan para comunicarse con otros, úsalo y pide ayuda ultimo cantar… porque estoy muy deseoso de que nuestro próximo encuentro llegue.

Con eso dicho, el dragón se retiró y al ver lo que lanzo, pude notar una radio algo más grande que las normales, no tenía razones para dudar, así que la tome y presione el botón para comunicarme.

Elis: L- Luna… C- Celestia… soy Elis… (en ese momento ya no pude contener más mis lagrimas) snif… s- si alguien puede escucharme… l- la batalla en canterlot acabo… snif… p- por favor… que alguien venga a ayudarnos… por favor.

Solté el botón de comunicación y el radio solo cayo de mi mano… no lo había notado antes, pero yo ya estaba desapareciendo de nuevo a la daga y el pesar de mi corazón era simplemente demasiado, cerré mis ojos y solo pude llorar al pensar en que de los 500 mil ponis que habían en canterlot ese día… solo 12 soldados habían sobrevivido… la cuidad había sido totalmente perdida… y para aumentar mi pesar… Nía estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

0u0 gente, subo apurado por que acaba de llegar una tia que tengo 8 años sin ver, TnT solo me resta decir que tengan piedad y que espero les hay gustado el cap… xD o que al menos no me odien tanto.


	148. Mi cuerno

Cap 148: Mi cuerno.

Pov Skyler.

Luego de salir de la cueva la cual había sido el lugar de descanso de Nía, ciertamente si habíamos ido a buscar mi cuerno en el que Kireo había dicho era el cañón donde morí, la verdad me sorprendí un poco al ver toda una jodida fortaleza construida en ese sitio, pero lo que me importo a mí fue el lugar donde había sucedido un derrumbe antes de llegar a un puente derrumbado.

Según Kireo ese fue el sitio donde Rail había conseguido darme y fue en ese golpe que mi cuerno termino siendo arrancado, así que sip, ¬n¬ estuvimos unos días buscando por mi cuerno entre los escombros tanto sobre el cañón, como en el fondo del mismo… -_- y todo me temo que en vano, al fin y al cabo nunca logramos dar con el después de días de búsqueda, así que solo nos largamos de allí y eso nos llevó a la siguiente parte y la que estábamos actualmente.

La idea era revisar el imperio de cristal donde supuestamente me habían dado sepultura, teniendo la idea de que quizás ellos antes lo habían recogido y metido en mi tumba junto con mi cuerpo, pero camino al lugar extrañamente comencé a mirar las fantasmales imágenes de Sorrow vagando por algunos sitios y al seguirlo, di con lo que estuvo haciendo el unicornio luego de salir de esa cueva.

Lo seguimos un par de veces y en todas y cada una de las veces, solo presenciábamos como el unicornio destruía hasta los cimientos de lo que una vez fueron pueblos y ciudades en el pasado… pero en la actualidad no eran más que bosques o terrenos baldíos, no había siquiera el más mínimo rastro de que alguna vez en esos sitios existió alguna clase de civilización.

Justo en ese momento nos encontrábamos era en uno de esos sitios, ante mis ojos lo que debía de ser un páramo helado cerca de una montaña en dirección al imperio, debido a mis recuerdos era una aldea hecha de casas de madera y barro en medio de un bosque otoñal, en donde el unicornio había llegado y solo comenzó a asesinar a todos, no importaba si eran yeguas, niños o ancianos, el solo llego y sin preguntar comenzó a asesinar a todos los habitantes de esa aldea, uso su oscuridad para encerrarlos y luego se apoyó con su magia para despedazarlos o incluso, solo por divertirse él los devoraba.

Nía tenía en verdad mala cara en ese momento debido a mis actos… pero si era sincero, yo por mi parte estaba en verdad disfrutando de ver estas cosas al igual que Kireo, más que pensar en el mal que hacía, en esos momentos me llenaba de alegría el ver como las basuras llamadas ponis eran destrozadas por mis propios cascos.

Si no caí en las tentaciones de Kireo en esos momentos, fue solo por intervención de Nía quien estaba allí para recordarme una parte de la vida que recientemente redescubrí, y esta ciertamente competía con hasta más posibilidades de ganar que las de cometer estas matanzas sin sentido… después de todo, aún mantenía mi amor por ambas de las yeguas quienes ganaron su lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Nía: agg… (la pegaso gris suspiro algo abatida) aun no entiendo como estas cosas pueden agradarte Sky, entiendo bien el caso de arier… pero todos estos ponis eran inocentes… (Nía me señalo con su ala a la masacre que formaba Sorrow, en ese momento el unicornio estaba devorando sin misericordia a una yegua aun viva) y no merecían el que les hicieras de estas cosas.

Sky: Nía, sabes bien que poco me importa lo que le suceda a el resto del mundo… (la mire mientras acariciaba mi cabeza por un pequeño dolor en la misma) no tengo mis recuerdos al completo, pero aun así sé que cada basura me dio una razón para odiarlos a todos.

Kireo: je, al fin al parecer te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es lo que te propones… (el unicornio se cruzó de cascos con una orgullosa sonrisa flotando a mi lado) después de todo, ambos consideramos lo mismo a lo que la perra llama ponis.

Nía: -.- Kireo, nadie pidió tu opinión bastardo… (Nía sacudió su cabeza y me miro algo preocupada) Sky a todas esas, ¿Cómo se encuentra Elis ahora?

Sky: umm… (cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme… y no fue realmente una mejora lo que encontré) nada bien Nía, han sido ya unos días desde que sentí como comenzó a sentir este pesar unas horas luego que saliéramos de tu lugar de descanso y, aun así, Elis no ha mejorado nada su estado, aun se siente destrozada por algún motivo.

Nía: agg… Sky… (Nía me miro preocupada) pienso que es mejor que vayamos por ella, me preocupa mucho el que se sienta tan destrozada como para que puedas sentir su pesar a través de su vínculo, puede que por causa de tu descontrol de antes ella este al borde del colapso, después de todo tu también estuviste sometido a una inmensa carga emocional cuando te enteraste de mi muerte y la de nuestro hijo.

Sky: desearía hacerlo Nía… créeme que en estos momentos es lo que más deseo, pero no es una buena idea, le dije que volvería cuando tuviera mi respuesta y aun no la tengo, no quiero ilusionarla solo para luego volver a abandonarla Nía… (cerré mis ojos y algunos recuerdos de la pegaso surgieron haciéndome sonreír) Elis es posiblemente aún más fuerte que yo Nía, en estos momentos puede estar sintiéndose mal, pero sé que se recuperara de lo que sea que haya sucedido.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya Sorrow literalmente había terminado de asesinar a cada alma en ese sitio y luego repitió lo que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, realizo un hechizo para traer las almas de los asesinados de su lugar de descanso y las hizo volverse esclavos de su voluntad.

Hace poco fue que recordé la razón de estos actos, el unicornio iba muy enserio con eso de destruir a la poninidad entera, técnicamente el masacraba sitios enteros solo con el objetivo de luego esclavizar las almas y así formar su propio ejército con el cual hacer frente aun a las más prosperas naciones.

Una idea que en cierta medida, podía haber funcionado si tenía en cuenta el aspecto de todas las almas que aun retenía dentro de mi oscuridad, después de todo, su vista hubiera sembrado sin duda el más puro terror en el alma de cualquiera que las viera… y aún más al oír sus molestas suplicas.

En fin, luego que el unicornio terminara de esclavizar las almas, entonces el procedió a retirarse del pueblo y la siguiente dirección vino a mi mente, ya sabía la dirección en la que el unicornio había ido… sea como sea, luego que el abandonara la aldea, entonces de nuevo todo cambio al helado paramo en el que me encontraba parado, así que mire a mis acompañantes.

Sky: sé a dónde va Sorrow ahora, pero va en dirección contraria a la del imperio de cristal.

Nía: bueno… Sky es mejor que dejes de lado tus recuerdos de momento, aun necesitar recuperar tu cuerno, no sabemos cuándo podrías terminar necesitándolo.

Kireo: más rápido de lo que piensas de hecho.

Sky: 0-o ¿Y eso sería por?

Kireo: ¬n¬ averígualo tú mismo pedazo de mierda.

Sky: agg…¬_¬ que te jodan Kireo… (admito que mire a la pegaso aún más curioso) ¿Tienes idea de que habla el bastardo?

Nía: por esta vez… aun yo no tengo idea, él ha estado contigo mucho más que yo, así que hay cosas que sabe que las desconozco… pero en fin, 0.o si el mismo bastardo estuvo de acuerdo con buscar tu cuerno, ha de haber una razón para ello, así que es mejor ir por el antes de continuar.

Sky: al impero será primero entonces.

Ya que de camino a esa aldea había visto unos rieles de trenes… ¬_¬ cosas de las cuales Nía tuvo que contarme el que era… entonces decidí solo caminar hasta donde estas estaban y al encontrarlas entonces las seguí para no perdernos, ya que extrañamente ninguno recordaba el camino para regresar a ese imperio.

Tardamos unas cuantas horas, pero llegamos a ver a lo lejos el escudo del mismo… ¬_¬ hubiera sinceramente caminado a él como siempre de no ser por un pequeño detalle, entre ese imperio y donde yo encontraba, había un jodidamente enorme ejército de esas pestes que ahora rondaban por todas partes.

Al ver esto decidí subirme a un pequeño monte donde pude tener una vista completa de las cosas… y sinceramente las cosas no pintaban bien para esa ciudad, a vista había en ese sitio no menos de 800 mil de esas cosas y al parecer estaban bastante bien organizados, parecían atacar en tandas simultaneas siempre buscando debilitar ese enorme escudo, así que internamente alabe a quien fuera el que mantenía dicho escudo por lograr aguantar tal cosa.

Sky: esto definitivamente será una molestia.

Nía: Sky hay que ayudarlos.

Sky: (lo admito, mire demasiado extrañado a la pegaso) ¿Por qué diablos hacerlo Nía? Esa es su guerra, no la nuestra.

Nía: Sky esa ciudad pertenece también a ponis quienes eran tus amigos, no podemos solo dejarlos perecer… además, también es tu guerra Sky… (la pegaso me sonrió de hecho hasta confiada) 0u0 después de todo, esas cosas son los enemigos de Elis… ¿Me vas a decir que no vas a ayudarla en su lucha?

Kireo: yo que tu no lo haría… (vaya, por primera vez vi a ese bastardo mirándome demasiado serio) esta vez no lo digo por no ayudar a esas basuras, ni tampoco porque dudo que puedas de hecho hacerles frente a esas porquerías… hay una buena razón por la que te lo digo, no te metas en esto Skyler.

Sky: ¬_¬ vaya que es esto, ¿El bastardo está preocupado por mí? ¿Te importaría entonces decirme la razón de esta advertencia?

Kireo: rompería nuestro trato de hacerlo, así que no lo hare… pero quedas advertido Skyler, de meterte en esto, te estarías condenando a ti mismo.

Sky: agg… por esta vez tendré que ignorar tu amable advertencia Kireo… ¬_¬ tú mismo eres quien dijo que debíamos como sea recuperar mi cuerno ¿No? buscamos por todo ese cañón y no lo encontramos, así que es de suponer que este dentro de esa ciudad… ahora, ¿Cómo diablos entraríamos si no cruzamos a ese jodido ejercito?

Kireo: tch… (oh, de hecho el dio un chasquido molesto) así que contra la pared ¿Eh? (el poni ese paso un buen rato mirándome hasta que suspiro rendido) escúchame bien Skyler, bajo ninguna circunstancia desates tu poder entero allí, despeja solo tu camino hasta esa ciudad, entra en ella y luego debemos de largarnos lo antes posible… nada de reencuentros con viejos conocidos ni una mierda, solo entra, ve por tu cuerno, pégatelo y luego hay que salir lo más rápido posible, de otra forma, te aseguro que terminaremos los tres arrepintiéndonos.

Sky: (vale, esta vez sí estaba comenzando a tomar en serio a Kireo, eran muy contadas las veces en que había visto a la imitación de mí mismo hablarme en tonos tan serio) lo tendré en cuenta Kireo… (mire a el grueso de esa fuerza) pero será bastante difícil llegar sin usar todas mis fuerzas ¿No crees?

Kireo: suelta a las almas si quieres, pero no uses tus otras habilidades.

Nía: umm… Sky, procura ir tras la cabeza de los que comandan ese ejército, 0u0 de esa forma ayudarías bastante a tus amigos allí, además que quizás con eso te dejarían entrar sin problemas a la ciudad.

Sky: (admito que mire a Kireo) ¿Qué opinas?

Kireo: (vaya, el poni esta vez estaba de lo más colaborador, después de todo llevo un casco a su mentón mientras lo meditaba) de hecho… eso podría servirnos más a nosotros que a los mismos ponis dentro de esa ciudad… no me gusta la idea de ayudar a esas pestes, pero de tomar las cabezas de quienes comandan a dicha fuerza, entonces eso nos compraría tiempo a nosotros.

Sky: entonces esta hecho… (me levante del suelo y comencé a buscar por entre todo ese ejercito) iremos por la cabeza de quienes comandan a esas cosas, luego iremos directo al imperio.

Busque desde ese cerro a vista a quienes comandaban esas tropas, no resulto tan fácil ya que eran demasiadas de esas cosas, pero al final logre identificarlos… cuatro ponis con viejas armaduras, 8 grifos también portando armaduras y unos 3 dragones de buen tamaño.

Todos por suerte estaban reunidos en un solo punto al parecer discutiendo, solo en caso seguí revisando, pero nada más resaltaba entre ese enorme ejército, así que una vez mis presas fueron localizadas, entonces me puse en movimiento.

Baje del cerro al saltar por el borde de este y clavar mis garras en la piedra para frenar mi caída y una vez en el suelo, entonces camine tranquilamente hasta donde había visto a esos reunidos.

Para no llamar su atención de hecho hasta deshice la capa de oscuridad que me mantenía caliente y tiré algo de la abundante nieve sobre mi cuerpo, quería hacer un rápido y certero ataque y exactamente eso hice.

Gracias a la nieve sobre mi pelaje y el hecho de que todos estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que fuera que discutían, no notaron mi presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por recomendación de Nía al saltarle al primero use mis garras para cortar su cabeza a la vez que solté a las almas dentro de mi oscuridad, debido a la sorpresa el resto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a las cientos de almas se les abalanzaron encima y sin tardar los despedazaron.

Los efectos de haber acabado con ellos realmente no se hicieron esperar, lo que antes eran organizados ataques de esas cosas hasta manteniendo distancias seguras, se volvieron un completo caos en las que esas cosas hasta comenzaron a arremeter contra el escudo que mantenía esa ciudad, y para mi sorpresa no tardaron en comenzar a salir ataques de las armas de los ponis desde dentro del escudo.

Sea como sea yo ya había cumplido mi parte por lo que Nía estaba muy contenta, así que solo me enfoque en caminar hasta donde se encontraba la ciudad y tomando el concejo de Kireo, no use absolutamente nada de mi poder más que mi autoridad sobre todas las almas, quienes eran las encargadas de destrozar a los espectros quienes estaban en medio de mi camino hasta esa ciudad.

Obviamente los ponis comenzaron a dispararme cuando me acerque a esa ciudad, pero poco me importo eso, después de todo las almas mismas eran quienes interceptaban sus proyectiles, yo solo camine hasta el borde el escudo y al quererlo atravesar como note hacían muchos de los ponis, quienes salían solo un segundo para atacar y tomar la cabeza de algún espectro antes de volver a entrar, me lleve una muy linda sorpresa.

A diferencia de ellos, cuando puso solo un casco en ese escudo, una aplastante descarga fue enviada a mi cuerpo que me hizo retroceder y mirar a Kireo.

Sky: n- no sabía… q- que esta mierda tenía tal… e- efecto.

Kireo: ah joder, ¬n¬ lo había olvidado por completo… la maldita reliquia de esta cosa no te dejara entrar así nada más en tu actual estado, desprendes aún más oscuridad que las cosas que están atacado a todos, así que es obvio que va a repelerte a como dé lugar.

Sky: tch… escucho sugerencias.

Kireo: ¬_¬ te dolerá un infierno, pero vas a tener que forzar tu camino para atravesar ese escudo, a diferencia del escudo de vacío de la antigua base de tus mercenarios, no conozco en lo más mínimo la estructura de este escudo, así que no hay de otra.

Sky: ¬n¬ tarado de mierda, ¿Y como rayos esperas que sobreviva a eso? Aun si lograra atravesar, no dudo que estaría con una pata en la tumba y eso me dejaría a merced de los ponis del otro lado… (bueno, vi claramente a un grupo de almas atravesarse en el camino de una enrome flecha que estallo en mil pedazos la cual iba dirigida a mi) -_- y dudo mucho que estos me reciban de cascos abiertos.

Kireo: ¬n¬ pues se hombre por una vez en tu vida y aguanta.

Nía: 0.o esta en verdad es una pésima idea Kireo.

Kireo: je, ¿Qué no se supone que el bastardo tiene amigos allí dentro? Por qué según tú, los tiene y mira con las que me sales.

Nía: si, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos sepa del actual Sky… umm… 0-o supongo que puedes intentar una vez dentro llamar por Flash, Cadence o Shining… eso posiblemente te de la oportunidad de que dejen de dispararte una vez entre Sky.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ lo que me hacen hacer ustedes dos… en fin, aquí vamos.

De nuevo volví a acercarme a esa barrera y al igual que antes me dio una potente descarga, pero plante bien mis cascos y a pesar del excesivo dolor que el contacto provocaba, empuje mi camino dentro de la misma y vi los resultados, poco a poco estaba logrado atravesarla, pero el dolor por hacerlo era algo simplemente descomunal que me hizo gritar con todas mis fuerzas mientras que toda la oscuridad que salía de mí, como una medida para protegerme volvió a entrar a mí.

Fue un jodido infierno para lograrlo, pero lo hice… logré atravesar el maldito escudo y al estar dentro vi algo que realmente me sorprendió, partes de mi pelaje negro azabache habían de hecho tomado mi antigua coloración grisácea y al verme en un cristal en el suelo, pude hasta notar como uno de mis rojos ojos había tomado una amarilla coloración mientras que el otro seguía siendo por completo rojo.

Como sea, al atravesar estaba en verdad fatal, dolía cada parte de mi ser, aun mi alma había sido notablemente atacada por ese escudo y por ello Kireo y Nía también presentaban claras heridas.

Nía: m- maldición… cof… (la pegaso sonrió mientras tomaba su estomago dolida) e- eso… f- fue un jodido infierno.

Kireo: como sea… (Kireo no presentaba los mismos cambios que yo en mi físico, pero sí que tenía un montón de heridas abiertas en su cuerpo) no es momento de dejarse morir (uso uno de sus cascos para señalar delante de mí) aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Al momento en que atravesé un montón de ponis no perdieron el tiempo y me rodearon apuntándome con sus armas… tenia dos opciones en ese momento, estaba debilitado en gran medida luego de esa hazaña, pero estaba seguro de poder matar al menos a ese grupo y hacer mi camino dentro de la cuidad, y la otra era solo seguir el concejo de Nía y mencionar esos nombres que aún no tenían rostro en mis recuerdos.

Nía: Sky es tu oportunidad, di los nombres que te dije.

Sky: agg… (mire a los soldados) F- Flash… C- Cadence… S- Shining.

No savia a cuál llamar, así que los mencione a los tres mientras miraba a todos esos soldados… solo los mencione y no dije más por un hecho que recordé muy bien.

¿?: amm… (uno de los soldados miro claramente confundido a los otros) did he call to the captain, the prince and the princess?

¿?: foget that… (otro de ellos a diferencia del anterior no dejo de apuntarme con su lanza) is he really a pony? Cause if he was it, entonces el escudo no lo hubiera atacado.

Sky: m- mierda… ¿a- alguno de los dos sabe qué diablos dicen?

¿?: in the name of Celestia! what's happening here? (todos los soldados se tensaron cuando esa última voz fue escuchada, y dieron paso a un pegaso de pelaje naranja vistiendo una armadura distinta al del resto, sea como sea este pegaso al verme se detuvo y me miro casi aterrado) h- hey… w- what's goin on here? Is my sight playing me a joke on me or something like that?

Nia: 0u0 ¡Sky Estamos De Suerte! ¡Ese Es Flash Sentry! ¡Es Uno De Tus Amigos!

Sky: no importa mucho eso si no llega a entendernos Nía… (y como pensaba, al hablar el pegaso puso una aun peor cara de dudas) por como van las cosas va a terminar atacándonos.

Nía: umm… ¡Ah! ¡Sky Lo Tengo! (de hecho, ella me sonrió bastante contenta ignorando el que aun tomaba su herida) nunca aprendiste el idioma hablado por qué no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo, pero estoy segura que aprendiste a escribirlo, si escribes tus palabras en su idioma, quizás puedas pedirle ayuda para encontrar tu tumba.

Sky: agg… vale la pena intentarlo… (para no provocar que me atacaran, lentamente me moví sin quitar mi vista de ellos y solo mordí mi propio casco para que sangrara, eso hizo alertar aún más a los soldados quienes igual estaba por atacarme, pero el pegaso los detuvo mirándome interesado, así que con esta es que escribe el como recordaba iba su idioma) 'no quiero problemas, solo busco una tumba y me iré'

Flash: who are you?

Sky: tch… (De nuevo solo escribí) 'no puedo comprender tu idioma, solo lo se leer'

Flash: (el pegaso miro de hecho bastante interesado lo que escribía, y para mi suerte o pesar miro a los que estaban con el) Did some one brougt a pencil and a sheet? Case i needed.

Uno de los soldados de hecho me sorprendió al sacar una hoja, y algo raro que no reconocí, pero el pegaso tomo ambas cosas y para mi entera sorpresa escribió algo mostrándomelo.

Flash: pregunte tu nombre.

Nía: ¡SI! (al ver como el escribió, de hecho Nía dio un salto de alegría arrepintiéndose al poco) Auch… TnT eso dolió… como sea, 0u0 ¡Sky funciono! ¡Ahora podrás pedirle ayuda!

Sky: agg… supongo que vale la pena intentar… (bien, ya en verdad estaba acostumbrándome a que me miraran como a un loco por hablar con Nía y Kireo, sea como sea tome escribí en el suelo con mi sangre de nuevo) mi nombre es skyler pegaso, pero también suelen llamarme Sorrow, vengo por…

No se por que diablos paso… pero ni termine de escribir cuando el pegaso me termino abrazando hasta contento… -n- y eso vaya que me hizo sentir raro, así que ni dude en despegarlo de mí y me encontré la otra sorpresa, el pegaso de hecho se sonreía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, de nuevo tomaba la hoja y escribió en ella hasta sonriente.

Flash: había leído el reporte de las princesas mencionando algo al respecto, pero jamás en toda mi vida pensé que fuera cierto… (el pegaso se tomo un momento antes de seguir escribiendo) maldito bastardo, ¿Sabes cuánto nos preocupaste a todos? ni se te ocurra ir y morir de nuevo como todo un estúpido ¿Bien?

Sky: (Bien… -_- eso me hizo mirar a mi acompañante yegua pero bien extrañado) ¬n¬ ¿Solo por que diablos este pegaso esta de tan confianzudo conmigo?

Nía: ah es que eran buenos amigos, debe de sentirse en verdad muy aliviado al verte vivo de nuevo, eso es todo.

Sky: agg… en fin…

Estaba por escribir con mi sangre, pero de hecho antes de darme cuenta ya un soldado se estaba acercando y ni dude en tomarlo y derribarlo, estaba por romper su cuello cuando de hecho alguien se me acerco y al ver vi a Flash con la hoja.

Flash: hey tranquilo compañero… (volvió a escribir y esta vez señalo a los cascos del soldado) solo intenta curar esa herida en tu casco… (lo miré y al parecer era verdad, después de todo tenía lo que reconocí como un botiquín de la actualidad a un lado de donde cayo, así que volví a mirar al pegaso naranja) Sorrow, cálmate un poco, no vamos a atacarte así que no hagas una estupidez.

De acuerdo, me baje de encima de ese soldado y aunque de mala gana por el derribo, vendo mi casco, el pegaso naranja me indico que lo siguiera con su casco y dude, pero por insistencias de Nía obedecí y lo seguí dentro de la ciudad.

He de decir que la ciudad en esos momentos parecía más una ciudad fantasma, ya que aun mientras caminábamos por la que reconocí como la calle principal, de todos modos no había técnicamente un alma por ella, a lo mucho solo veía algunos grupos de soldados que iban a los bordes del escudo, sea como sea, el pegaso me estaba guiando al parecer al interior del castillo a lo lejos, pero recordé muy bien la advertencia de Kireo.

Detuve a ese pegaso al jalar su cola y cuando este volteo a mirarme, entonces le hice señas para que me prestara la hoja más lo que uso para escribir y lo hizo, así que escribí sin dudarlo.

Sky: escucha, no tengo tiempo para los reencuentros que supongo estas planeando que tenga… (él puso mala cara, pero igual seguí) tengo el tiempo bastante limitado así que seré directo, necesito que me lleves a mi tumba en este sitio.

El pegaso me miro por unos momentos, pero termino suspirando y cambio su dirección, ya no se dirigía al castillo, si no a un lugar donde pude ver algunos trenes… siguiéndolo pasamos de dicho sitio y llegamos a un bonito jardín de flores de cristal, pero solo tuve vista para lo que había debajo de un enorme árbol de tronco blanco y hojas azules… justo lo que buscaba, una lapida con mi nombre grabado, además que detrás de esta lapida, había una espada enfundada clavada con dos collares atados a ella.

Por alguna razón, el pegaso camino a la espada y sin tocarla, el tomo ambos collares y me los estiro… dudoso, pero por insistencias nuevamente de Nía me los coloque.

Flash: ¿Ahora si me entiendes Sorrow? (Vale, admito que lo mire bastante sorprendido por lo que el pegaso rio un poco) je, por tu cara supongo que sí.

Sky: agg… ¬n¬ supongo que dejare el misterio de esto para después, después de todo aun tengo cosas que hacer.

Flash: en verdad cambiaste un montón ¿Eh? (el pegaso me miro de cascos cruzados y un poco molesto de hecho) vas, te mueres, luego vuelves de una manera que ni las princesas supieron explicar y cuando al fin te vemos la cara, me sales con que no tienes siquiera el tiempo para charlar con viejos amigos.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ mira no te pongas de sentimental, aunque tengo mis razones para hacer esto, de hecho aun yo mismo las desconozco… (mire de reojo a Kireo quien solo se había mantenido detrás de mi sin decir una palabra) gracias a que cierto poni se niega a decírmelas.

Flash: ¬_¬ estas enserio mal de la cabeza viejo… en fin, ¿Para qué querías venir a tu tumba? Dudo que fuera solo para verla.

Sky: y tienes razón… busco mi cuerno, así que al no estar en el cañón donde morí, imagine que entonces estaría enterrado aquí.

Flash: O_O amm… b- bueno, no recuerdo realmente si lo metieron junto a tu cuerpo, pero hiciste que me naciera una tremenda duda… ¿Cómo diablos es que estas frente a mi si se supone que tu cuerpo está metido allí dentro? No veo que hayas hecho tu camino excavando fuera.

Sky: ¬_¬ únete al club de las incógnitas, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, cuando recupere mis sentidos estaba en medio de un bosque rodeado de cadáveres que había devorado y además sin recordar absolutamente nada… (cree las garras con mi oscuridad y de hecho, comencé a cavar con ellas la tumba) de hecho, aun no recuerdo gran cosa de lo que hice en la época actual, tu nombre no lo hubiera sabido si no es por Nía quien me lo menciono cuando te vio.

Flash: agg… Nía ¿Eh? (no sé por qué al mencionar ese nombre ese pegaso puso tan mala cara, pero poco me importaba así que seguí excavando) Sorrow… ¿Qué tan enterado estas de las ultimas noticias?

Sky: no son algo que me importe y de todos modos no tengo la ocasión de enterarme de ellas al vagar por todos los páramos desiertos, así que desconozco totalmente los últimos sucesos.

Flash: entiendo… (el pegaso termino sentándose recostado a un costado de la lápida mientras miraba al cielo) Sorrow… canterlot fue destruida y casi todos los ponis en ella fueron asesinados, perdimos a casi 600 mil ponis en ese ataque.

Sky: (no le di para nada importancia, solo seguí cavando) aja.

Flash: Elis estaba entre las tropas estacionadas en canterlot.

Sky: (ahora sí que me levanté y fui directamente a agarrar a ese pegaso del cuello) ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

Flash: (el pegaso suspiro y me hizo soltarlo) dije que Elis estaba allí cuando sucedió, canterlot fue atacada por los espectros siendo comandado por uno de los de altos rango.

Sky: ¿Dónde están Elis y Rising Flash? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Flash: ella y las niñas están bien, todos los menores fueron evacuados hasta el imperio antes del ataque, así que las niñas están aquí en el castillo, pero Elis y los pocos supervivientes fueron evacuados hasta ponyville para que recibieran la atención medica debida en la brevedad posible.

Nía: oh Dios… (cuando Nía escucho esa noticia, de inmediato la pegaso llevo sus cascos a su boca estando a solo un poco de llorar) esto… esto es terrible Sky.

Sky: tch, ahora entiendo por qué Elis ha estado tan hundida últimamente, aun ahora Elis está sintiéndose en verdad muy mal, pero la conozco… sé que lo superara.

Flash: agg… como quisiera estar de acuerdo contigo Sorrow… (Esta vez sí lo note, al pegaso una lagrima se le escapo) pero no la va a tener nada fácil.

Sky: ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Flash: agg… Elis fue quien dirigió la defensa de canterlot Sorrow, se culpa a si misma por la muerte no solo de los soldados que estuvieron allí, sino también de todos los civiles que murieron siendo solo más alimento para los espectros… y la carga de Elis ganas aún más peso por… p- por…

Sky: (mierda, cada vez ese pegaso eran más notorias sus ganas de llorar abiertamente, eso hizo que en verdad me preocupara) ¿Por qué Flash?

Flash: snif… (el pegaso sorbio cerrando sus ojos, se tomó un rato antes de mirarme y soltarlo) n- Nía… Nía murió en ese ataque, ella, Rail y Elis dieron todo de si para sobrevivir, pero el cansancio les gano a todos luego de largas horas de lucha… y me temo que Nía fue alcanzada por uno de los espectros, Elis logro ayudarla, pero sus heridas ya eran demasiado serias, al final no pudo soportarlo y perdió su vida.

Cuando ese pegaso lo dijo, lo medite bastante… sinceramente no me importaba mucho esa terrestre llamada Nía de la vez del barco, pero sabía bien que Elis tenía una afinidad con ella como una muy buena amiga para ella… el que el pegaso me dijera de la muerte de ella, y más del hecho que murió por causa de las decisiones de Elis no fue algo que trajera nada de paz a mi mente, ahora entendía muy bien el por qué Elis había estado tan abatida estos últimos días.

Sky: tch… maldita sea, tengo que apresurarme.

No podía perder más tiempo, fui directo a la tumba y comencé a escarbar lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba de mi maldito cuerno ahora más que nunca, ahora que sabía cuál era el pesar de Elis, no podía solo dejarla de lado, mi reciente experiencia con Nía me demostró muy bien lo pesado que podían ser los sentimientos que Elis debía de estar experimentando y si había algo que no deseaba, era que esa pegaso tomara el mismo camino que yo tome guiada por la culpa o bien la ira.

* * *

0w0 bueno señores, ya me meti en el bunquer asi que adelante, xD lancen las bombas si quieren pero si pensaban que... no ghost no es tan perro como para hacerlo... ¬u¬ pues les falta conocerme.

OwO me alegro que te gustaran esos caps le yo... xD no jugue verdum pero igual si te digo que me parti la cabeza pensando en hacer de esos caps algo movidos, pero sad al final.

¬u¬ aaaaaja... xD hay viruz, recuerda que tu autor aqui presente es malevolo, -u- se la pasa por su casa con una camiseta que dice 'soy malo temanme' xD o algo asi... nie, nia no vuelve viejo... viejo... -w- en toda guerra que se respete tienen que aparecer los kamikase ¿no? xD imposible que faltaran en este fic... bueno, regis estuvo viendo el combate de cabo a rabo, asi que solo noto para que usaban esas cosas los soldados y al terminar se la entrego... ¬u¬ como el mismo lo dijo, 'por que espera su proximo encuentro.'


	149. No es tu culpa

Cap 149: No es tu culpa.

No tarde tanto en excavar lo suficiente para dejarme ver parte del féretro y al desenterrar uno de los agarres, lo mordí y me importo una mierda que estuviera aun parcialmente enterrado, puse toda mi fuerza en jalar esa cosa y logre sacarlo de dejo de la tierra sorprendiendo al pegaso por ello.

Lo mire, pero ciertamente no era nada de lo que esperaba, normalmente era una simple caja de tablas de madera la cual cerraban con clavos, pero aunque este seguía siendo de madera, era de hecho muy diferente al ser de una madera pintada y pulida, además de tener mucha más estética de la que recordaba… busque una manera de abrirlo, pero al no encontrarla estaba por destrozarlo cuando el pegaso me paro.

Flash: agg… cierto, olvidaba que vienes de muchos años en el pasado, deja que lo abra yo.

El pegaso camino hasta estar a un lado y no sé qué rayos hizo, pero pude escuchar como algunos seguros se quitaron y al poco, abrió la tapa del féretro… si por fuera era diferente… ¬n¬ ni hablar por dentro, parecía una habitación lujosa a comparación con los de antes al ser hasta acolchado… si era sincero estuve hasta tentado de llevarme esa cosa conmigo de lo cómodo que se veía… pero, en fin.

Flash: (el pegaso sonrió nervioso) h- hey… enserio, ¿como diablos fue que saliste de allí? aun el vidrio de protección está en su lugar y aun así no hay un cuerpo dentro.

Sky: ya te dije que no lo sé Flash.

Pasando del pegaso busqué por el féretro y me di cuenta de algunas fotos dentro de él, donde aparecíamos incluso Elis y yo riendo con el pegaso a mi lado, o incluso pasando algunos buenos momentos con la terrestre que había encontrado la muerte, algo que me hizo preocupar aún más, pero entre las fotos y varias cosas más, vi justo lo que buscaba… mi cuerno estaba justo allí.

Ni dude en destrozar el vidrio que tenía el féretro y me apresure en tomarlo, al instante vi a mi otro acompañante quien había estado en extremo callado.

Sky: Kireo, ya tenemos mi cuerno, ¿Cómo diablos lo vuelvo a pegar?

Kireo: ponlo en donde va y yo me encargare del resto, pero una vez lo tengas nos largamos Skyler.

Solo asentí y coloque mi cuerno uniéndolo hasta que encajo con lo que quedaba de el en mi frente, una vez estuvo donde debía, la oscuridad de nuevo me envolvió haciendo saltar al pegaso detrás sorprendido, pero los efectos de esto se hicieron notar, ya que pude sentir como mi cuerno se pegaba de nuevo a mi cuerpo y sentí mi magia interna alborotarse con ello.

En el momento que la oscuridad se calmó, mi magia no lo hacía y por ello mi cuerno deslumbraba en luz escarlata teniendo ligeras fluctuaciones de negro, tuve que concentrarme bastante para volver a estabilizar las líneas mágicas entre mi cuerpo y mi cuerno, pero una vez lo hice, mi cuerno se aplaco dejando de despedir esa luz… fue también en ese momento que note que todo mi pelaje volvió a ser negro azabache.

Sky: listo, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos… (mire al pegaso que no salía de su asombro) gracias por tu ayuda Flash, pero ahora debo de retirarme.

Flash: Sorrow, no sé qué tengas dentro de esa cabeza tuya ahora, pero deberías de al menos hacerle una visita a Rising antes de irte, ella también está muy afectada por todo esto.

Sky: (mi vista de inmediato cayo en Kireo y pude notar muy bien como el comenzaba a desesperarse) créeme que me gustaría demasiado hacerlo Flash, pero las circunstancias solo no me lo permiten… dile de mi parte que lo siento por no poder verla, pero que le pido que sea fuerte… Elis la necesita a ella tanto como ella a Elis después de todo.

Flash: agg… se lo diré Sorrow… ah y una cosa más… (el pegaso camino hasta la espada detrás de la lápida y la miro dudoso, pero trago y la sostuvo con su boca antes de casi que lanzármela desesperado, una vez la tome se revisó a sí mismo y suspiro aliviado) uff… tómala, esa espada te pertenece después de todo.

Al tenerla en mi boca la mire un momento, aun con la funda era notable que era una espada de un solo filo, la empuñadura era negra con toque de color plata en donde la tomarías normalmente con la boca… decidí desenfundarla y solo basto que sacara una pequeña parte del arma, para que liberara una inmensa cantidad de energía que me obligo a volver a enfundarla, sea como sea, logre ver la hoja negra del arma, además del filo colorado en rojo.

Kireo: maldita sea… ¡Skyler Mueve El Culo Y Sal De Aquí Ya!

Sky: mierda… (asentí y mire al pegaso solo un momento antes de correr) ¡Te Lo Agradezco Flash, Hazme Un Favor Y Cuida De Rising Y De Elis Mientras No Estoy!

No espere realmente una respuesta del pegaso, solo corrí hasta estar en el borde del escudo, una vez llegue a él ni de mierda volvía a repetir la hazaña, use mi magia para un rápido transporte detrás de las líneas de los espectros, pero fue cuando note algo bastante malo aun si no sabía que rayos era.

Al salir, Kireo literalmente me obligo a tirarme a la nieve y me termine enterrando en la misma casi por completo, a la vez que bloqueo por completo mi magia y poder mientras me dijo que ni se me ocurriera tan siquiera respirar.

Muy pronto entendí la razón de ello cuando de la nada, aparecieron tanto un dragón de escamas doradas, siendo solo las de su pecho de color negras y ojos rojos, como también de una criatura bípeda de unos 3 metros de alto, toda su piel tenía aspecto podrido teniendo aun pedazos de carne colgando, sus dos brazos terminaban en afiladas garras al igual que sus dos piernas, las cuales tenían semejanza a la de los lobos, la cabeza de esa creatura tenía la semejanza a la de un dragón, pero está en vez de dos, tenía cuatro ojos adelante y dos más a sus lados, también a su espalda podían ser vistas un par de alas que eran solo huesos con algo de piel enferma en ellas, lo más asqueroso de esta, era que por su claro estado de putrefacción, podía incluso ver gusanos arrastrarse dentro de su cuerpo a través de los pedazos de carne faltante.

Como sea, esos dos llegaron sobre volando el campo donde se encontraban los espectros intentando entrar aun al imperio… y me sorprendí al ver como ambos llegaron hasta a hacer desaparecer a los espectros de debajo al atacarlos mientras miraban a todos lados.

Estuvieron unos minutos claramente buscando algo hasta que para mí lamento se detuvieron demasiado cerca de donde me mantenía enterrado… y en ese momento es que comencé a sentir una increíble cantidad de dolor, pude ver como poco a poco, uno de mis cascos estaba comenzando a presentar claros signos de como mi piel estaba muriendo.

Kireo: no te atrevas a gritar skyler, vas a tener que aguantar sin importar cuanto duela.

Demonios, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero mi atención fue ganada por esos dos cuando el dragón grito claramente molesto.

¿?: ¡MALDITA SEA ESTABA TAN CERCA!

¿?: Regis cálmate, solo hace unos momentos sentimos su presencia justo dentro de ese maldito escudo, quizás esté dentro.

Regis: lo dudo Hollow, pude claramente sentir como ese bastardo abandono ese escudo antes que su rastro se esfumara… tch… maldición, miles de años buscando a esa peste, y cuando la tenemos cerca, logra esfumarse de alguna manera.

Hollow: es pronto para rendirse, debe de aun estar cerca Regis… nos separaremos y lo buscaremos… (la creatura pútrida uso uno de sus brazos para señalar al ejército de espectros) esa maldita ciudad puede esperar, es imperativo que lo encontremos, así que llevaremos a estos con nosotros y peinaremos la zona.

Regis: de acuerdo… no podemos dejar escapar a ese maldito Hollow, debemos de ser rápidos antes que lo perdamos de nuevo.

Mierda, justo a tiempo fue que ambos desplegaron sus alas y tomaron vuelo alejándose, porque justo en ese momento ya podía sentir partes de mi piel las cuales habían caído solo por el hecho de estar cerca de esos dos, y ya el dolor que sentía era inaguantable.

Nía: Sky por favor aguanta… (Nía uso su casco para acariciarme aun a través de la nieve mientras miraba preocupada como el ejercito ante nosotros estaba comenzando a moverse a todos lados) sé que duele, pero debes de aguantar, si nos descubren será el fin.

Demonios, las cosas sinceramente no estaban yendo nada bien, pude ver como esas cosas se habían dispersado y habían algunas de estas que venían justo a mi posición.

Kireo: no te muevas skyler… que te pisen si quieren, pero no muevas un maldito musculo.

Solo pude apretar mi boca y esta vez obedecí a esos dos… dolió mil infiernos debido a que como supuse, muchas de esas asquerosidades vinieron a mí y había algunas que me pasaban a un lado, pero estaban aquellas que pasaban justo sobre mi aplastándome y solo no me notaban por la gruesa capa de nieve que tenía encima.

No sé cuánto tuve que esperar allí, pero ciertamente se volvió una tortura primero, por el hecho de tener aun parte de mi piel podrida, segundo, por los pisotones que me dieron y por último… por el frio en sí de la nieve que me cubría… estaba ya al borde del dolor cuando luego de alrededor de una hora, Kireo y Nía me indicaron que podía salir.

Iba a inmediatamente rodearme con las sombras para al menos calentarme un poco, pero Kireo de inmediato me lo prohibió, así que a la vieja manera, tuve que buscar un refugio entre ese paramo helado y además recolectar algunas ramas para encender una fogata y entrar en calor.

Demonios, en verdad no había salido nada bien parado esta vez, gran parte de mi pelaje había de hecho caído mientras que mi piel de por si tenía un aspecto enfermo que cada vez se regaba más, además, me sentía en extremo débil y mareado.

Nía: (la pegaso gris al verme en ese estado se acercó y toco mi frente) tch, esto es malo… Sky contrajiste alguna clase de enfermedad.

Kireo: podemos lidiar con eso luego, pero de momento ni te atrevas a usar tu oscuridad Skyler o esas cosas darán contigo en un santiamén… usa tu magia para sanar si lo deseas, pero modérate, no uses cantidades que puedan llamar la atención.

Asentí y luego usé un hechizo de sanación medio que recordé, poco a poco al menos mi piel fue recuperando su color natural mientras que además las heridas de los pisotones también estaban sanando… pero en mi mente tenía una latente pregunta.

Sky: Kireo… ¿Qué mierda eran esas cosas?

Kireo: espectros de alto rango.

Sky: por tu comportamiento, solo puedo deducir que es a mí a quien buscan… así que, ¿Por qué diablos esas cosas me buscan?

Kireo: ya te dije que no puedo revelarte esa información basura, tendrás que averiguarla por ti mismo.

Sky: tch… ¿Por qué diablos tiene que hacer tan complicadas las cosas ustedes dos joder? (mire a esos dos bastante serio) varias veces han mencionado algún tipo de trato… ¿De qué demonios va ese trato?

Nía: agg… fue un trato que de hecho tú mismo propusiste Sky, cuando este fue establecido fue una época realmente dura para ti, habías perdido absolutamente la voluntad para vivir y habías decidido solo darte por vencido con la vida, algo que yo no deseaba y a Kireo no le convenia… por eso ambos tuvimos que hacer de todo posible por convencerte de lo contrario y al final fuiste tu quien propuso este trato… ya que tú no tenías deseos reales de vivir, entonces nosotros íbamos a ser los encargados de guiarte por el camino que ambos creíamos era el correcto y para ello, fuiste tú mismo quien bloqueo una gran parte de tus recuerdos, solo dejaste los necesarios para que ambos pudiéramos hacer nuestra parte, dejaste algunos tanto buenos que me favorecían a mí, como otros horribles que favorecían a Kireo.

Kireo: como parte de este trato, tus recuerdos fueron de hecho pasados a ambos, ella y yo compartimos casi la totalidad de tus recuerdos, pero claro está que hay partes que se las diste solo a ella, y hay partes que me las diste solo a mí, nuestro trato es el no revelarte absolutamente nada de esto, o de lo contrario, es muy posible que vuelvas a entrar en el mismo estado y a ninguno nos conviene, así que olvídate que te daremos respuestas, búscalas por ti mismo… tendrás solo dos opciones, o aceptas las que son tus memorias, o solo los cielos saben que estupidez podrías terminar haciendo.

Sky: agg… tengo una duda desde hace un buen rato… ¿Aproximadamente cuánto tiempo tiene ustedes dos en esto?

Kireo: je… (y allí estaba el típico Kireo con esa sonrisa burlona) ¿Qué acaso aun no lo has recordado a estas alturas maldito tarado?

Sky: ¬m¬ no pedazo de mierda, solo recuerdo algunos momentos con Elis en los cuales le dije que tenía alrededor de 26 años, pero si contamos los años que estuvimos atrapados en esa otra dimensión, aun si el tiempo pasaba de diferente forma, entonces he de suponer que tendré alrededor de 2026 ¿No?

Ok, por alguna razón el bastardo de Kireo termino revolcándose de risa en el piso mientras hasta agarraba su estómago y hasta Nía me dio una muy rara sonrisa mientras sudaba un poco.

Nía: amm… S- Sky… créeme que esa no es tu edad.

Sky: 0-o ¿Entonces soy más joven?

Nía: amm… no… (ok, eso me hizo mirarla muuuy extrañado) amm… como lo digo… 0.o alto… (Nía de hecho miro a Kireo quien aún se revolcaba) ¿Si quiera está bien que le digamos?

Kireo: jajajaja ¿Por qué no? (ok, el bastardo apenas es que pudo dejar de reír para mirarme y aun así estaba aguantándosela) e- es solo s- su… pff… s- su edad ¿No?

Nía: agg… bu- bueno está bien… amm… Sky… (ok, admito que ya estaba hasta nervioso por el drama de estos dos y termine tragando hondo) si he de decir tu edad… te aseguro que ni las salvadoras se acercan al tiempo que tienes caminando por este mundo… después de todo dejaste de contar los años cuando tenías alrededor de 9mil… y eso fue hace muuuuuuuuchos años.

Sky: O_O N- Nía… r- repite eso.

Nía: amm… (ok, la pegaso se tapó la cara con un casco hasta apenada) t- tienes más de 9mil años skyler… y eso sin contar los que pasaste en la otra dimensión con Elis, después de todo no es que el tiempo pasara distinto… es solo que ni a ti ni a ella los afecta el paso del tiempo.

Sky: (Ok, no pude para nada evitarlo, caí de a patas arriba con los ojos bien abiertos y un fregado tic en el ojo, algo que hizo que Kireo continuara carcajeándose) O_O o- oh mi Dios, s- soy incluso mayor que el bastardo de Rail.

Nía: O.O y por mucho.

Me llevo de hecho demasiaaado aceptar ese hecho, ¡Pero es que como rayos se supone que tomara el que tenía alrededor de 11mil años para recordar! Dios, técnicamente entre en desesperación solo por la mención de ello, pero luego de mucho, al fin logre reponerme y aun Nía termino riendo por mi aspecto de derrotado.

Nía: jiji, sí que estas hecho un dramático a veces Sky, 0u0 vamos no es tan malo que seas super viejo… 0.o al igual que yo de hecho, después de todo tu y yo teníamos casi la misma edad cuando vivía.

Sky: TnT no es realmente un consuelo Nía… agg… -.- de momento voy a dejar el asunto de mi edad a un lado, hay algo que me preocupa muchísimo más que eso.

Nía: (Nía me sonrió un poco preocupada) Elis ¿Cierto?

Sky: si… no me saco de la cabeza el que aún está muy hundida… siento que tengo que hacer algo, pero aun no creo correcto ir hasta donde esta, en verdad no quiero ilusionarla solo para dejarla aún más destrozada de lo que ya está.

Nía: entiendo, pero Sky, a mi punto de vista ella te necesita mucho en este momento… ilusionarla o no, puedo apostar mis pesuñas a que ella muere por tan siquiera verte por un día.

Sky: agg… (fue en ese momento que me puse a pensar sobre los recuerdos que había recuperado… y encontré uno de hecho muy interesante y conveniente para mí en ese momento, así que miré sonriendo contento a Nía) ¡Ya Se! 0u0 Recordé algo que puede ayudar.

Nía: 0.o ¿En verdad?

Sky: si, créeme Nía, el vínculo que Elis, ustedes y yo compartimos hace más que solo dejarnos saber el uno del otro… (mire a Nía algo preocupado admito) Nía… necesito dormir, pero sé que este no es el mejor momento para ello con todas esas cosas rondando, así que confiare en ti para que me despiertes en caso que estas se acerquen.

Nía: (la pegaso me sonrió de hecho contenta) descuida, yo me encargare de cuidarte mientras te encuentras con Elis, y dale saludos de mi parte.

Kireo: no tardes basura… (Kireo esta vez estaba recostado a una pared mirándome no tan lindo) pero sobre todo, recuerda no excederte con tu magia.

Solo asentí y luego me recosté cerca de la fogata para tomar aun algo de calor, poco a poco estaba cayendo dormido y justo antes de hacerlo, el hechizo que cargué se activó por sí mismo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un espacio totalmente a oscuras, pero a mis oídos llegaron justo los sonidos que necesite para orientarme… camine por esa oscuridad siguiendo esos sonidos hasta que logre dar con la fuente del mismo.

Elis estaba en esos momentos tirada en el suelo con sus patas recogidas mientras las abrazaba con sus manos y dejaba su cabeza dentro de estas, claramente podía escuchar los sollozos de Elis inundar todo ese espacio… y sinceramente, mi ser entero se estremeció al verla así.

Sentía tanta ira y a la vez tanta impotencia… ira contra aquellos quienes cometieron el pecado de lastimarla… e impotencia, no porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar su perdida… si no todo lo contrario, porque podía hacerlo, pero sabía muy bien que no debía de hacerlo.

Lentamente me acerque hasta donde ella estaba llorando para no asustarla, y al estar cerca de ella acaricie su costado con mi cabeza, Elis se sorprendió por ello y saco su cabeza de entre sus patas, pero al mirarme esa sorpresa paso a ser aún más llanto mientras ella salto a mi cuello para aferrarse a él… Elis hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y allí, siendo abrazada por mí, deje que sacara todas las lágrimas que ella quiso dejar salir mientras la acariciaba.

Elis: snif… e- es mi culpa… snif… t- todo es mi culpa.

Sky: agg… no conozco al completo lo sucedido Elis, lo único que conozco es el resultado de todo… pero Elis… aun así te diré estas palabras… nada de lo sucedido es tu culpa… nada está escrito, nada es certero, nosotros como seres vivos nunca tendremos la capacidad para poder prever lo escrito por los cielos el cual será nuestro destino… hacemos lo mejor que podemos las cosas, eso es todo.

Elis: n- no lo entiendes Sky… e- es mi culpa… s- sabía que era una batalla perdida… sabía que no teníamos posibilidades… d- debí… snif… d- debí de buscar una forma para… para huir… p- pero no… snif… n- no lo hice… (Elis se aferró aún más a mi) no lo hice skyler… f- fui necia y soberbia… y… y por ello… por ello todos murieron.

Sky: dime Elis… ¿Sinceramente tenían la posibilidad de emprender la retirada? Recuerdo un poco la ciudad de canterlot, recuerdo los terrenos de esta y sinceramente, en tu posición aun yo no veía de otra… Elis… sé que no te lo parecerá, sé que te sonara como una estupidez o una locura, pero hiciste lo correcto… tus opciones eran solo aceptar la muerte, o luchar contra ella y elegiste el luchar… ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a eso algo incorrecto? ¿Cómo podríamos decirle a el aferrarse a la vida algo erróneo?

Elis: ¡P- Pero habían otras formas Sky! (Elis sin despegar su cabeza de mi pecho me dio un pequeño golpe en el) ¡P- Pude por amor a Dios haber pedido ayuda! ¡O- O quizás haber planeado otra estrategia o…! snif… o al menos haber dado aún más de mi… snif… a- algo debía de poder haber hecho… p- pero no lo hice… y… y por ello cientos de miles de ponis murieron… y… y Nía… snif… Nía… también… … … m- murió entre mis cascos Sky… n- nuestra amiga murió entre mis cascos… snif… y no pude hacer nada por ella.

Dios, me sentía en verdad fatal en ese momento, Elis se aferró aún más a mi mientras de nuevo comenzó a llorar en alta voz, Elis estaba destrozada de tal forma, que era aún hasta doloroso para mí, me desesperaba el ver el dolor que ella sufría y el que no pudiera hacer más que solo abrazarla.

Sky: Elis… mantengo lo que dije… (Dios, sentí tan fuerte necesidad de abrazarla) no es tu culpa Elis... y si le preguntaras a Nía puedo apostar que te diría lo mismo… dime Elis… ¿Sinceramente crees que no diste todo de ti? Piensa un poco en ese día, rememora cada momento y dime lo que ves.

Elis: s- solo muerte Sky… c- cada vez que cierro mis ojos… s- solo veo los rostros de todos aquellos ponis que murieron por mis decisiones.

Sky: piensa en esto… ¿Qué hacías tú en ese momento? ¿Qué hacías mientras esos soldados estaban dando sus vidas?

Elis: snif… (Elis gimoteo un poco, pero se aferró aún más a mi) l- lo único que podía Sky… l- luchar.

Sky: exacto… no estabas durmiendo, no estabas descansando… estabas al igual que todos dando lo mejor de ti para poder sobrevivir, estabas junto a todos aquellos que cayeron haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder vivir, y prestarles tu fuerza a todos aquellos que la necesitaron… ¿O es que acaso me equivoco?

Elis: snif… ¿P- Pero de que valió? (solo en ese momento es que Elis me miro, solo en ese momento es que pude ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda los cuales estaban rojos por su lloro) ¿D- De que valió el que lo hiciera? ¿De qué valió el que todos esos ponis murieran?

Sky: lo valió Elis… si tan solo uno solo de esos ponis por los que tanto luchaste por proteger sobrevivió, entonces tu lucha tuvo un sentido, entonces todo tu esfuerzo no fue algo vano.

Elis: S- Sky… m- me duele… (Elis cerro sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su corazón) me duele mucho… a- aun si hubiera sido lo correcto, aun así me duele mucho el pensar en todos aquellos que no lo lograron… me duele mucho el saber que aun nuestra Nía no lo logro… yo… yo la quería Sky, N- Nía era una gran amiga.

Sky: agg… es difícil que no duela Elis… pero a quienes quedamos detrás, no nos queda más que solo aceptar su partida y seguir viviendo en nombre de aquellos que se fueron… deja que duela Elis, pero por la misma Nía, por respeto a su memoria, entonces tienes que buscar levantarte de ese dolor.

Se que estaba un poco mal… pero en ese momento Elis me pareció tan… hermosa… así como sus risas, así como su felicidad, aun en su tristeza esta yegua solo despedía una hermosura única para mi… al verla mirarme tan desesperada, no pude resistirme de levantar su cabeza con uno de mis cascos y solo besarla… la tome y solo la bese en un intento de dejarle saber cuánto la amaba.

Sky: (cuando corté nuestro beso, pude ver a Elis un poco perdida, pero muy sonrojada) te amo Elis… no puedo sinceramente esperar algún día reemplazar el lugar de Nía, pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es dejarte saber esto… te amo y quiero que sepas que estoy contigo… en las buenas y en las malas, quiero que sepas que siempre que necesites un refugio, siempre que tus cargas sean demasiado pesadas, yo estaré allí para ti Elis... seré ese refugio que necesitas y seré aquel quien te ayude a soportar tus cargas más que gustoso.

Elis: snif… (Elis sorbio y luego, ella misma fue que se acercó para abrazarme y dejar su cabeza descansar en mi hombro) gra- gracias Sky… y… yo también te amo.

Solo permanecimos así, deje a Elis descansar en mi hombro y mientras lo hacía, solo acaricie su espalda intentándola hacer sentir tan siquiera un poco mejor… a su debido tiempo fue la misma Elis quien se separó de mí y uso sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Sky: ¿Mejor?

Elis: s- si… (lo admito, ¬.¬ la pegaso celeste me dio tal sonrisa que sentí cosas revoloteando en mi estomago por lo linda que se miraba) muchas gracias Skyler.

Sky: amm… n- no es nada Elis.

Elis: jiji, ¿Sabes que aun con pelaje negro y todo se te nota el sonrojo cierto?

Sky: ¬.¬ v- vamos Elis, ya deja eso... (lo admito, aun me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que sentía por ella, así que sip, me daba algo de vergüenza) s- sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas.

Elis: vale vale… (la pegaso se sentó a mi lado y se recostó en mi hombro cerrando sus ojos) te dejare tranquilo solo por esta vez.

Sky: (admito que me sentía algo… emocionado… intranquilo… realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, pero fue por eso que no quise quedarme callado) yyy… ¿Este es el interior de la daga?

Elis: sip… (abrió sus ojos solo para mirarme extrañada) lo cual me hacer preguntarme… ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar aquí? N- No es que me moleste… pero si se me hace raro… ¿Acaso fuiste a ponyville a buscarme?

Sky: agg… tuve los deseos de hacerlo por el cómo te estuviste sintiendo en los últimos días… y aun más deseos tuve de hacerlo cuando me entere de lo que sucedió, pero no… aún no he completado mi búsqueda y no quise solo ir a ti para volver a dejarte, es solo que recordé un hechizo que me permitía usar el vínculo para venir al menos aquí, pero en estos momentos en si estoy escondido en algún lugar de los páramos helados cerca del imperio de cristal.

Elis: 0.o ¿En el imperio? ¿Viste a Rising? Y además ¿Qué fuiste a hacer allá? Pensé que estabas buscando tus recuerdos.

Sky: amm… en orden seria, si, no… y lo último será a recuperar mi cuerno, 0.o ya me estaba haciendo una falta terrible, así que decidimos darle una visita tanto al cañón como al imperio.

Elis: umm… estoy segura que el imperio estaba siendo atacado, después de todo Rising y Scoot estaban muy asustadas por eso… ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?

Sky: ah pues, por sugerencia de Nía solo me deshice de los que comandaban a las asquerosidades que atacaban y luego solo hice mi camino hasta el… ¬n¬ ese molesto escudo dio guerra, pero al final entre y tomé mi cuerno.

Elis: je, tú también has estado ocupado ¿Eh? (Elis me miro un poco preocupada) Sky… ¿Cómo vas con tus recuerdos?

Sky: agg… si es posible Elis… quisiera evitar ese tema de momento… TnT y más por la reciente noticia que recibí.

Elis: vamos Sky… (Elis se me pego aún más y me sonrió un poco) yo te dije lo que me molestaba a mi… vamos, dime cómo vas con eso.

Sky: agg… (rayos, ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil negarle algo a esta pegaso? ¬n¬ a veces no me convenian para nada este asunto de las emociones) bien, descubrí una parte de la razón de mi odio por todos los seres pensantes… Nía es la causa directa de ello, aunque no por culpa de ella exactamente…

Elis me miro impactada por ello, así que tuve que contarle un poco de lo sucedido en arier, cuando Elis lo escucho, aun ella estaba bastante enojada y con ganas de patear traseros, pero se le quitaron un poco cuando le conté cual había sido el rumbo que había tomado luego de eso… y ciertamente ahora me miraba aún más preocupada.

Elis: S- Sky… por favor que no se te suba a la cabeza, s- sé que debió de haber sido muy doloroso, pero por favor no tomes tu decisión basado en esto.

Sky: tranquila Elis, Nía se encargó de devolverme a mis cabales luego de mi arranque de ira… en estos momentos lo único que estamos haciendo es siguiendo la pista de mis recuerdos luego de ello… agg… TnT además, esa no es la peor parte que descubrí… ¿Tienes acaso idea de la edad mía?

Elis: ¬n¬ ni cuando estábamos en los alas carmín la decías, así que no realmente, todos dábamos por sentado que tenías alrededor de 26 o cuando mucho 30.

Sky: TnT Nía me lo confirmo… créeme que esa ni se acerca a mi edad real.

Elis: (la pegaso me miro de cascos cruzados y con una ceja alzada) ¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo con la intriga o me la vas a decir?

Sky: amm… ¿Sabes? En estos momentos aun yo estoy intentado procesarla, -.- y siendo sincero, me preocupa bastante tu reacción si te la digo.

Elis: -n- el que me digas tu edad no va a cambiar mucho mi opinión de ti, lo sabes ¿No?

Sky: agg… -.- vale vale… ¬.¬ pero no digas que no lo advertí… (lo admito, la mire sonriendo nervioso y trague hondo antes de soltarlo) amm… m- más de… 11mil años… según Nía deje de contar los años por esos tiempos.

Oh diablos, ahora sí que al parecer termine rompiendo a Elis, la pegaso que había estado sonriendo un poco termino yéndose de lado sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión y creo que hasta dejo de respirar, por lo que corrí para auxiliarla y le llevo al menos unos cuándos segundos el reaccionar… y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y señalarme casi que aterrada.

Elis: ¡CUÁNTO! ¡O- ONCE MIS AÑOS! ¡P- PERO ESO TE HACE AÚN MÁS VIEJO QUE RAIL!

Sky: TnT también pensé lo mismo cuando Nía me la soltó.

Nía: ¡Sky despierta! (justo en ese momento escuche la preocupada voz de Nía hablarme en alterados susurros) ¡Vamos Sky apresúrate y abre los ojos!

Sky: agg… me tengo que ir Elis, al parecer hay problemas donde estoy.

Elis: de acuerdo… (Elis se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso) gracias por venir Sky… (la pegaso me sonrió algo sonrojada) f- fue el mejor regalo que pude pedir para mi cumpleaños.

Sky: O_O ¿C- Cumpleaños?

Elis: jiji, 0u0 vamos te están esperando, no tardes más… y cuídate Sky.

Sky: agg… bueno, 0u0 igual tu Elis, cuídate mucho.

Cerré los ojos usando algo de mi magia, y cuando los volví a abrir estaba de nuevo en ese paramo helado.

* * *

-u- creo que la razon del por que elis no sacaba a colmillo estan algo alejadas de las que pensabas megan... xD y te lo pongo asi, el entrenamiento que rail les hizo sufrir a los capis de equestria, fue tal que nia aguanto hasta casi el final del combate, TnT pero lasmitosamente seguia siendo una poni comun, asi que paso lo que tenia.

-u- nop, me temo que nia no tenia planeado salvarla, TnT Dolio por uqe me gustaba el personaje, pero debia de ser hecho... O_O malvada matazon esa de verdun, joooder que no me imagino como habra quedado el paisaje despues de tal encuentro... 0.o suficiente material como para escribir una novela de terror y tal... -.- ya veo por que la primera guerra mundial fue con el termino 'mundial' ¬_¬ si esas fueron la cantidad de muertos en solo una batalla, no me imagino a la de los muertos en total de toda la guerra.

0w0 ¡Wiiiii! ¡entonces saldre a jugar a los ninjas con mis amiguitos y practicaremos la desaparicion viruz! xD hay que estar preparados para todo ¿no? ¬u¬ creo que ya te respondi con este cap la mayoria de tus preguntas, y ya ahora creo que te enteras de por que es que estaba nervioso como lo estaba.


	150. Tierra muerta

Cap 150: Tierra muerta.

Nía estaba a mi lado mirando nerviosa a la entrada de la helada cueva mientras que Kireo se mantenía detrás mirando bastante serio a ella.

Kireo: hasta que al fin despiertas bastardo.

Sky: ¿Qué sucede?

Kireo: una enorme patrulla de esas pestes está acercándose, debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes… mismas reglas, no uses tu oscuridad y limita tu magia a la de un unicornio normal, no hagas nada que llame la atención.

Sky: ¬_¬ decídete de una vez si me quieres vivo o muerto Kireo.

Kireo: ¬n¬ muerto no me sirves de una mierda pendejo, así que mejor y no hagas una estupidez como es típico.

Sky: como sea, en marcha entonces… ya tenemos mi cuerno y además la espada rara esta vino como bono, así que es hora de resumir nuestra búsqueda.

Kireo: otra cosa, de momento no desenfundes esa cosa, primero hay que alejarnos de aquí lo suficiente, luego podrás practicar con esa cosa y limitar la cantidad de energía que esta libera.

Solo asentí y luego los tres salimos de esa cueva tomando rumbo al sur, las cosas esta vez fueron bastante complicadas al no poder depender de mi oscuridad como antes para conservar calor o bien, poder volar, pero los huecos que esta dejaba, ahora los llenaba mi magia la cual poco a poco iba recordando cada vez más y más hechizos.

Las pestes realmente fueron una molestia ya que estaban por todos lados, cada cierto tiempo nos encontrábamos con un grupo de estas, quienes siguiendo órdenes del dragón y la asquerosidad de antes estaban peinando la zona, pero me las arreglaba para bien fuera evadirlas, o eliminarlas de forma rápida y sin dejarles soltar alarma alguna.

Tarde varios días gracias a eso en salir del territorio norte al no poder usar mis alas, y el tener que parar cada cierto tiempo para hacer una fogata y recuperar algo de calor, pero una vez salir, entonces Kireo me dijo que era ya seguro usar mi oscuridad, así que desde ese punto la comencé a usar para seguir de nuevo la pista de Sorrow.

Siguiéndolo, tal como pensaba la rutina continuó, perdí sinceramente la cuenta de cuantas fueron las aldeas, pueblos y ciudades menores que el solo masacro y esclavizo, pero luego de mucho, llegamos a un punto que de hecho fue totalmente de mi interés, después de todo, luego de mucho recolectar almas, por fin el unicornio dio su primer paso significativo.

Demasiado al sur de equestria, en el centro del territorio que ahora era conocido como badlands según mapas actuales, se erguía imponente una enorme ciudad con un castillo… algo que averigüe entre tantas de las matanzas que el organizo, era que de hecho allí tenían que estar los responsables directos por las pérdidas del unicornio, los reyes que manejaban ese castillo en ese tiempo, eran sin duda alguna pedazos de mierda que dieron su ayuda a aquellos que le habían arrebatado a Sorrow sus tesoros más preciados, así que en su sed de venganza, él fue contra ellos.

En esos momentos nos encontrábamos solo observando el cómo esa ciudad estaba cerrada por completo y además, fuertemente resguardada por cientos de guardias quienes apuntaban sus arcos al unicornio, quien estaba solo parado a unos 200 metros de distancia de las murallas.

No había necesidad de decir que el ambiente se notaba tenso entre las tropas de la ciudad, debía de darle el crédito a eso a la reputación que en esos años el unicornio había ganado… o mejor dicho… demostrado, después de todo entre todos los soldados, siempre un apodo era mencionado… 'El portador de la calamidad' una y otra vez estos repetían ese apodo mientras no paraban de mirarme con miedo.

El unicornio llego un punto en el que el comenzó a reír y sin decir palabra alguna, el solo libero toda la oscuridad que guardaba dentro de si la cual fue suficiente para incluso llegar a cubrir parte de ese reino… solo unos momentos después, el ejército de almas que este había reunido se hizo manifiesto rodeando al unicornio fuera de las murallas.

Si hubiera deseado él podría haber manifestado las almas dentro de la ciudad directamente al estar está en el rango de su oscuridad, pero el objetivo de Sorrow no era solo destruirlos, si no también sembrar el terror en todas aquellas naciones que llegaran a escuchar lo que ese día sucedería en ese lugar.

Las almas cargaron a las murallas mientras soltaban sus lamentos y los efectos de estas fueron incluso mejores de los esperados, no solo esos soldados se aterraron al verlas, si no que algunos solo no aguantaron su miedo y salieron corriendo dejando aun sus armas detrás… la victoria era algo que se veía segura para el unicornio ya que aun los que quedaron detrás, aun si dispararon sus flechas, estas no fue mucho lo que lograron hacer contra el ejército de almas ya que estas ni las afectaban… aun yo mismo di por sentado que iba a ser una muy fácil victoria, pero sucedió algo que ni Sorrow ni yo mismo jamás habríamos esperado.

Las puertas de ese castillo se abrieron solo unos segundos y luego, las almas estaban siendo liberadas de su esclavitud al ser literalmente destrozadas, el cielo mismo se llenó de anillos rúnicos de los cuales comenzó a llover magia bendita que destrozaba las almas, y aun sin ser alcanzadas por los hechizos, una gran cantidad de ellas estaban siendo eliminadas de manera extremadamente rápida.

Mis ojos sinceramente no daban crédito a lo que miraba, pues no se trataba de un dragón legendario como Rail ni de alicornios salvadores como Celestia y Luna… ni siquiera de los anteriores portadores de los elementos de aun antes que Celestia y Luna… eran literalmente dos simples ponis los responsables de esto… solo un pegaso y una unicornio que me temo, conocía perfectamente y que su vista solo hizo gritar de furia al unicornio.

Los responsables de la eliminación del ejercito del unicornio, no eran nadie menos que Starflare, una unicornio de agraciada figura de pelaje color rosa, con melena y cola largas y lacias de color doradas y de ojos de igual color, siendo su cutie mark un anillo celeste con un par de alas de blancas dentro y Glide Heart, un pegaso de formando cuerpo cubierto por pelaje color lima, melena negra un tanto alborotada y ojos de color verde claro siendo su cutie mark tres espadas cruzadas, la de en medio era una espada a dos cascos, la de la derecha un florete y la de la izquierda un sable… nadie más ni nadie menos que mis propios padres eran quienes estaban acabando con el ejército que Sorrow había reunido.

La ira del unicornio al verlos simplemente no conocía limites, un sentimiento de traición se había adentrando tanto en el al ver a sus padres ayudar a nadie menos que a los responsables de todo, su ira en ese momento no conoció limites… las almas eran inútiles contra esos dos, así que las pocas que le quedaban luego del asalto de esos dos Sorrow las hizo regresar a su oscuridad y sin decir palabras el solo comenzó a atacarlos.

Si era sincero, esos dos hacían parecer los ataques del unicornio como una simple rabieta de un potro ante sus habilidades, sin importar que clase de magia el usara, Starflare simplemente la contrarrestaba y no importaba cuanto este atacara con sus garras o aun con la oscuridad que le rodeaba, la espada de Glide la cual era la misma que recogí en el imperio era capaz de cortarla sin esfuerzo alguno.

Muy pronto esos dos tuvieron a Sorrow en el suelo, su padre sobre el aplacándolo con una llave que le imposibilito todo movimiento, y su madre se encargó de usar su propia magia para sellar tanto la oscuridad, como la magia del mismo… literalmente Sorrow había sido completamente neutralizado en solo cuestión de una hora.

Sorrow: ¡MALDITA SEA DE TODOS PORQUE SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTO!

Glide: ¡SKYLER QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO! (si, el unicornio estaba enojado, pero no más que ese pegaso quien aún entre lágrimas lo miraba con enorme decepción) ¡SOLO MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO POR DIOS!

Sorrow: ¡NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! (el unicornio volteo un poco su cabeza para mirar al pegaso que lo retenía) ¡TODAS ESAS MALDITAS BASURAS DEBEN DE PAGAR! ¡NO TIENE TAN SIQUIERA DERECHO A RESPIRAR OTRO MALDITO DÍA!

Glide: ¡MALDITA SEA! (el pegaso lo soltó solo un momento para darle un tremendo golpe en la cara a Sorrow) ¡SOLO MIRA LA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES QUE ESTAS SOLTANDO POR ESA BOCA HIJO ESTÚPIDO! ¡SIEMPRE TE ENSEÑAMOS QUE AUNQUE TODOS TE TRATEN COMO TE TRATEN, ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS LO QUE ELLOS DICEN Y POR SOLO DEJARTE UNA NOCHE VAS Y HACES DE LAS MÁS GRANDES ESTUPIDECES!

Sorrow: ¿Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA? (ahora sí que Sorrow comenzó a luchar para soltarse, aun mas enojado) ¡NUNCA HICIMOS MAL ALGUNO CONTRA NADIE Y AUN ASÍ ESOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA SE ATREVIERON A ASESINAR A NÍA Y A MI HIJO FRENTE A MÍ! (esas… fueron palabras que hicieron el agarre del pegaso flanquear, Sorrow no tuvo problemas en soltarse y levantarse mirando enrabiado a su padre) ¡NÍA NUNCA COMETIDO MAL ALGUNO Y AUN ASÍ ESAS MALDITAS PESTES SE ATREVIERON A APALEARLA CASI A MUERTE FRENTE A MÍ, NUESTRO HIJO EL CUAL NI SIQUIERA PUDO VER LUZ FUE CRUELMENTE ASESINADO COMO SI FUERA SOLO UNA MALDITA ABERRACIÓN Y POR SI ESO NO FUERA SUFICIENTE NÍA TERMINO DEGOLLADA Y DEJADA DE LADO COMO CUAL BASURA! ¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE TOME TALES ACTOS?

En el momento Sorrow tacleo a su padre tirándolo al suelo y se paró sobre el mientras lagrimas rojas salían de sus ojos.

Sorrow: ¿QUIERES QUE SONRÍA? ¿QUIERES QUE DIGA QUE NO ES NADA? ¿QUÉ NO PASA NADA? ¡TODOS MERECEN PAGAR! ¡TODAS ESAS BASURAS MEREN DESTINOS PEORES QUE LA MUERTE! ¿Y CON QUÉ MIERDA ME ENCUENTRO AHORA? ¡CON NADA MÁS QUE MIS PADRES PROTEGIENDO A AQUELLOS QUIENES SON DIRECTAMENTE LOS RESPONSABLES DE LA MUERTE DE LA PONI A LA QUE AME Y DE MI PROPIO HIJO!

El pegaso solo no respondía a nada, por la frustración que este sentía solo termino mordiendo tan fuerte sus labios que los destrozo, pero su silencio solo hizo alimentar aún más la ira de Sorrow, estaba incluso por golpearlo cuando fue tacleado por su madre quien solo lo abrazaba mientras lloraba abiertamente.

Starflare: p- por favor Sky detente… n- no puedo justificarlos hijo… no hay una forma de hacerlo, pero aun así habían mejores formas… aun si lo que quieres es venganza, habían mucho mejores formas de conseguirla que esta… ¿Cuántos inocentes has asesinado Skyler? ¿Cuántos ponis sufrieron injustamente tu ira?

Sorrow: (más que aplacarlo, sus palabras solo hicieron alimentar aún más la ira de el quien intento sacársela de encima) ¡NINGUNO DE ESOS BASTARDOS ES INOCENTE! ¡NINGÚN MALDITO PARASITO LLAMADO PONI ES INOCENTE DE NADA! ¡TODOS SON SOLO UNOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDAS QUE MERECEN MORIR!

Starflare: no Sky, no es de esa forma y aun tú mismo lo sabes hijo mío… snif… e- entre esos quienes asesinaste, habían ponis como la misma Nía, ponis de buen corazón quienes tampoco cometieron mal alguno… y aun así en tu ceguera les diste un destino el cual ellos tampoco merecían… (la unicornio levanto su cabeza solo para mirar a los ojos de su hijo) por favor Sky… te lo ruego como tu madre… ya para con esto… para estas cosas y vuelve con nosotros.

Glide: (el pegaso se levantó del suelo y tomo de nuevo su espada mirando con los ojos inundados en lágrimas al unicornio) por favor Sky… para con esto, no nos obligues a tener que detenerte a la fuerza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, reconocía las buenas intenciones y el amor que esos dos sentían por Sorrow… ósea por mí mismo en ese momento, ambos estaban genuinamente preocupados por él, ambos solo deseaban el poder ayudarlo con todo esto… quizás incluso a sobre llevar el peso que sus actos acarreaban, pero en ese momento él no lo vio de esa forma.

Lo cierto es que todas estas palabras solo herían aún más el despedazado corazón de Sorrow… y por ello, su ira solo no conoció limites, el comenzó a gritar y aun más de las runas manifestadas en su cuerpo fueron quebradas dejando solo unas pocas, el impacto de esto fue tal que el bloqueo que su madre mantenía sobre él fue completamente destrozado, y la oscuridad que este retenía fue tal, que aun esos dos al estar dentro de ella sufrían sin necesidad de que el hiciera algo.

Sorrow: que así sea entonces… nadie merece salvación alguna.

El unicornio solo dio media vuelta alejándose de sus padres, hasta que uso un hechizo para esfumarse de allí… al momento todas las fantasmales imágenes de ese reino desaparecieron dejándonos en medio de ese desierto de pierdas rojas.

Nía: m- mama… papa… (Nía en ese momento tenía su boca tapada con sus cascos mientras aun sus lágrimas caían) n- no… no sabía que algo como esto había sucedido.

Kireo: ¬_¬ claro que no lo sabias pedazo de mierda, estabas muerta al fin y al cabo… ¬n¬ debiste de quedarte así por cierto.

Nía: (Nía seco sus lágrimas y le dio una acida mirada a Kireo) púdrete asqueroso desperdicio de carroñero con diarrea.

Sky: agg… -_- ustedes dos sí que son expertos en matar ambientes ¿Saben? (me lleve un casco al mentón intentando entrar en mis recuerdos) pero ya me preguntaba yo que había sido de esos dos, al ser mis padres imagine que en algún momento de mi locura tenían que haber aparecido para intentar detenerme… pero veo que no funciono.

Nía: me siento muy mal por ellos… Sky eso los tuvo que haber dejado destrozados a ellos, después de todo ellos nos amaban a ambos con todo su ser y por sus rostros, yo diría que no sabían de mi muerte o al menos el cómo fue que sucedió.

Sky: ya Nía, no eches aún más sal en la herida, ya de por si yo mismo me siento pésimo por todo esto… pero su presencia aquí me hace preguntarme… ¿Solo por qué rayos esos dos estaban en este lugar? Según entendí los reyes de este sitio eran colabores con los renacidos, el montón de bastardos que aun desde mi infancia me cazaban ¿O me equivoco? (Nía negó) entonces… ¿Qué motivo tendrían esos dos para ayudar a quienes por años fueron nuestros perseguidores?

Nía: eso sinceramente no lo se Sky, pero algo es seguro… (Nía me miro bastante seria) esos dos no eran tontos Sky, si estaban aquí en ese momento, entonces te aseguro que había un motivo lejos de haber sido engañados por esos bastardos para que les salvaran sus traseros… mama y papa no eran ponis a quienes podías solo engañar después de todo.

Sky: agg… sea lo que sea que hicieran aquí, de momento eso no es importante, lo que sí importa es el que… ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Demonios, en momento de nuevo volvió ese viejo dolor de cabeza con tal intensidad, que sentía mi cabeza ser machacada una y otra vez, justo cuando estaba siguiendo los pasos de Sorrow en mi cabeza… de estar viendo como ese unicornio caminaba alejándose de estas tierras, las imágenes en mi cabeza comenzaron a quemarse, esos recuerdos estaban desapareciendo de mi cabeza y en vez de estos, unas palabras se hicieron muy presentes en mi mente comenzando a sonar una y otra vez en ella.

'El portador de la calamidad…' estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, muchos rostros sin nombre comenzaron a surgir en mis memorias, mientras de sus bocas salían una y otra vez estas palabras dirigidas no solo a un poni crecido como lo era en su juventud, entre estos recuerdos claramente podía ver diferentes edades en el mismo, algunas veces era a una versión del unicornio de solo unos 15 años, pero en muchas otras también miraba a un pequeño potrillo de no más d años siendo llamado de esta forma, y claro está, siendo tratando igual a él como era tratado como un adulto.

Sin importar que recuerdo fuera, sin importar si era un potrillo, un joven potro, o bien ya un semental como lo era en mis recuerdos con Elis, todos y cada uno compartían el hecho que cada boca decía estas palabras, 'El portador de la calamidad' mientras que sus ellos claramente intentaban asesinar a dicho poni.

No importa que recuerdo fuera, era un hecho el que siempre que estas palabras eran soltadas, la vida de Sorrow peligraba, siempre que estas palabras eran soltadas su vida simplemente terminaba, aun cada basura que él conocía a los cuales el apreciaba, todos estos siempre terminaban dándole la espalda e incluso haciendo peor al unirse al resto y hacer aún más miserable a ese poni.

Entre tantos recuerdos sueltos, uno de ellos cobro simplemente demasiada fuerza, este solo recuerdo fue capaz de acallar las voces del resto de todos estos recuerdos y aunque no pude ver cuál era, un profunda impresión se hizo presente en mi alma, y simplemente comencé a sentirme atraído a una dirección en específico.

Cuando este recuerdo tomo fuerza, solo fue entonces que el dolor paso, caí al suelo arrodillado mientras respiraba agitado, solo en ese momento es que pude notar a Nía quien me miraba desesperada.

Nía: ¡Sky Estas Bien!

Sky: ¿Q- Que demonios fue eso?

Nía: h- hey ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué de repente comenzaste a gritar?

Sky: tch… (no pude más que llevar un casco a mi cabeza sosteniéndola mientras cada vez más se hacía presente el rastro que dejo esa memoria para mi) n- no lo sé, estaba siguiéndole la pista a mis recuerdos del que le seguía a el ataque a esa ciudad y… no se… es como si los recuerdos hubieran sido suprimidos y en su lugar, otros más comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza.

Nía: dime Sky… (Nía se acercó y dejo uno de sus cascos en mi hombro mientras me miraba preocupada) ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué recuerdo es?

Sky: no lo sé… (intente esforzarme para mirarlo, pero simplemente este no aparecía, solo esas palabras eran lo que permanecían en mi cabeza) pero se bien a que está ligado dicho recuerdo… el portador de la calamidad… esas palabras están resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Nía: agg… (la pegaso suspiro algo decaída) ¿Entonces ya es la hora de desvelar lo que esto significa?

Sky: solo me queda suponer eso… tch… (no pude más que dar un chasquido algo molesto) eso puedo entenderlo, pero lo que no me explico es el por qué paso de esta forma… (mire a Kireo quien de hecho me miraba con una sonrisa algo siniestra) ¿Tienes que ver algo con esto Kireo?

Kireo: je… no me culpes a ti por tus propias acciones… (maldición, ¿Por qué diablos la sonrisa de ese poni se hizo aún más siniestra?) después de todo, ya te dijimos que fuiste tú mismo quien sello tus recuerdos… si eso te paso, entonces solo lo atribuyó a tu propia culpa, si quieres joder a alguien con eso, entonces jodete a ti mismo pedazo de porquería.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ sip, justo el tipo de respuesta que me esperaba de alguien como tu… en fin… (me costó un poco el levantarme, pero igual lo hice y cree las alas oscuras preparándome) lo que sea que haya pasado, vamos a dar con la respuesta siguiendo la única pista que tengo de momento.

Nía asintió y cuando me lance a volar, ella lo hizo junto a mí, mientras que Kireo solo se mantuvo flotando esta vez siguiéndome desde detrás a diferencia de las veces en las que él era quien guiaba el camino.

El viaje en verdad fue tardío, dure no menos de unas 3 o cuatro semanas a vuelo para poder llegar a donde me dirigía, obviamente tardaba un poco más porque a pesar de ser inmortal o al menos casi serlo… -.- aun así me cansaba y necesitaba darme mis momentos para tan siquiera alimentarme.

Obviamente esto lo hacía de los desafortunados grupos de ponis quienes aparecían en mi vista, bien fuera cuando volaba o cuando caminaba. Nía obviamente me quería regañar por matarlos y devorarlos, pero no le vi problema alguno a hacerlo ya que muchos no portaban las que ahora sabían eran las armaduras de los soldados de equestria… con estos al menos me contenía y aunque aun así me alimentaba de los grupos de patrullaje que ocasionalmente me encontraba, no los asesinaba, si no que solo me alimentaba de ellos y los soltaba antes que su vida peligrara… la razón de ello era obviamente no darle más dolores de cabeza a Elis quien estaba aliada con esos ponis.

Como sea, siguiendo la pista a esa llamada que sentía, tuvimos que atravesar casi todo el continente hasta que llegamos a zonas cercanas a la actual ciudad que debía pertenecer a una raza la cual eran conocidos como yacks.

Solo por curiosidad le di un vistazo a la que recordaba haber visto en el mapa que era su ciudad capital, pero lo que encontré fueron restos de lo que una vez fue una ciudad, todo tenía pinta de haber sido abandonado hace mucho, me decepcione un poco al no ser capaz de ver lo que eran estos llamados yacks, pero no me quedo más que solo continuar nuestro camino.

Pasando esos territorios, me toco incluso cruzar por sobre el mar por unas horas hasta que a vista logre distinguir algo de tierra entre la enorme mancha azul que era el océano.

Obviamente puse rumbo a donde la veía y al llegar me lleve una verdadera sorpresa… la palabra muerto, no podía hacer por completo honor a lo que en esos momentos era esa tierra… no solo era el hecho que estaba reseca como si jamás hubiera recibido una gota de agua, sino que incluso la tierra tenía una ligera coloración negra.

Por solo curiosidad use mi pesuña para escarbar un poco en la tierra y tomar de esta en ella, pero como cual polvo fino, la tierra solo se deslizo de mi pesuña siendo llevada por el viento.

Nía: esto definitivamente no serviría para cultivar absolutamente nada… (Nía se acercó mirándola más de cerca) 0.o y ciertamente no parece haber sido quemada, no tengo la más remota idea de por qué la negra coloración.

Sky: todo está desolado… (sin importar a donde mirara, y de hecho, aun cuando estuve en el aire, nada era lo que pude ver más que todo este terreno baldío) no entiendo por qué diablos llegamos a este sitio, pero es mejor que continuemos, nada ganamos con solo quedarnos aquí especulando.

Nía asintió, pero por alguna razón, después de tantos días de viaje, de nuevo esa sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Kireo, algo que sinceramente no acababa de entender y me estaba ya molestando.

Sky: sabes algo… ¿No es así Kireo?

Kireo: aun si realmente lo supiera, como siempre no te daré información al respecto… keke (mierda, en verdad no me gustaba cuando este bastardo reía entre dientes) solo disfrutare de los hechos cuando estos sean revelados como siempre.

Aun Nía lo miraba en verdad dudosa, por lo que era obvio que sea lo que sea que él sabia de este sitio, ella no tenía conocimiento de esto… así que solo nos quedó avanzar por entre esa muerta tierra adentrándonos cada vez más en ella.

Caminamos bastante siguiendo ese rumbo que señalaba para mí mi memoria perdida, pero por más que avanzábamos no pasaba nada, no miraba nada, no aparecían fantasmales imágenes… absolutamente nada era lo que ocurría en este sitio.

Sky: tch… esto está resultando en solo una masiva pérdida de tiempo.

Nía: si tu memoria nos trajo a este sitio tiene que haber alguna razón Sky, por lo que debemos de seguir.

Pasamos el primer día caminando a donde fuera que mi memoria guiaba, pero nada sucedió en ese, el segundo tampoco fue diferente, pero fue el en tercero que logramos ver algo fuera del habitual terreno baldío de tierra reseca y muerta.

Luego de mucho, logramos divisar una montaña a lo lejos y fue solo como si mis patas fueran las que me guiaran hasta ella… no se no como, pero aun siendo guiado logramos dar con un sendero que subía por ella y nos ahorramos el tener que volar o escalar.

Subimos la misma la cual al igual que todo, era solo tierra muerta… o eso solo hasta que llegamos a la punta de la misma… en ella fue que encontramos las que comenzaba a pensar, era la única variación que íbamos a encontrar en toda esta tierra.

En la punta de la misma encontramos lo que parecía un monumento hecho de una piedra en extremo extraña la cual estaba inscrita con miles de runas por toda su superficie… al ver la construcción en sí, solo me llego a memoria uno de esos antiguos templos que solían construirse para las deidades, algo que sinceramente me extraño, pero igual caminamos hasta este y entramos en él.

Dentro no estaba lo que yo realmente esperaba, no esperaba para nada encontrarme con algo viviente, ¬_¬ después de todo era imposible que algo viviera aquí sin tener tan siquiera una fuente de alimentación al no haber animales ni plantas… 0.o pero aun así no me esperaba encontrarme con un enorme cristal note hecho puramente de magia el cual tenía miles de runas inscritas en el.

Este cristal era de un color rojo y despedía una extraña luz que igualmente era roja… al verlo, solo me sentí atraído a él, me acerqué poco a poco y pude apreciar mejor las runas, no eran realmente runas mágicas, de hecho, eran escritos, no runas… eran escritos que extrañamente, pude reconocer y leer.

Comencé a mirarlo, pero así nada más no pude entender el mensaje en él, por lo que usé mi magia para ayudarme al recrear con ella las letras que miraba en el cristal, luego de recrearlas todas, entonces comencé a ordenarlas y fue así como en el aire, hecho con mi magia pude leer el escrito de este.

Nía: 0.0 amm… Sky… entiendo que eso se supone que es un mensaje de algún tipo para ti, pero me temo que no tengo idea de que es lo que dicen esas letras.

Sky: 0.o ¿No? pero si realmente no es difícil de leer… (por curiosidad solo mire a mi otro compañero) ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres capaz de leerlo?

Kireo: vagamente… (vaya, de hecho el poni estaba prestándole atención a este mensaje) mi zelian está un poco oxidado por el tiempo que tengo sin verlo, por lo que apenas tengo noción de solo algunas palabras

Nía: ¡Sky! (ok, Nía me miro hasta de cascos cruzados mientras me miraba toda autoritaria) ¡Prohibido dejarnos con la duda! ¡Mejor que empieces a cantar señorito!

Sky: agg… -.- vale vale… (mire los escritos, y solo comencé a recitar en voz alta) 'La oscuridad cernida estaba sobre la tierra, la luz había sido totalmente consumida, la tierra daba gemidos doloridos mientras perecían sus amados frutos, pero nada podía ella hacer por su creación… la oscuridad reía victoriosa ante su derrotado enemigo, todo era ya vacío y sin esperanzas, nada había que podía ser hecho… o eso era lo que pensaba, pues aunque a mi vista todo estaba perdido, la esperanza siempre encuentra una forma de prevalecer, entre la oscuridad, una mota de la misma revelo su forma y con ella, las seis estrellas se alzaron llevando consigo la poca luz que había sobrevivido, esto hizo a los frutos de la tierra revelarse contra…'

Nía: ¡Oh vamos! (cuando pare de leer Nía no tuvo problema alguno en mostrarme su inconformidad por ello) ¡No lo dejes allí! ¡Que es lo que sigue!

Sky: pues nada… (bien, realmente me lleve un casco a la cabeza mirando de cabo a rabo el mensaje) tal parece que este es solo un extracto del mensaje, porque está incompleto… y por la forma en la que comienza, he de suponer que esta es solo una continuación.

Kireo: oh… al parecer esta visita puede ser aún más interesante de lo que pensé que sería.

Sky: agg.. -.- lo que digas, admitiré que es un mensaje interesante… ¬_¬ y aún más por el donde diablos está grabado, pero igual no vinimos para ver… un… O_O ¿mensaje?

* * *

0w0 hi... y seguimos avanzando por la memoria perdida de sorrow, xD ya como que era hora de exolicar ese detallito del portador de la calamidad ¿no creen?

-u- you are welcome viruz, un placer responder preguntas... y bueno, ¬u¬ las niñas... pos si, pero eso para despues... 'Regis Garay tarta de Ponys?' 0.0 esa si no la entendi, -u- pos claro que es culpable viejo, xD ¿por donde mas si no se te van salir los dolares si no es por un hueco en el pantalon?... 0.0 amm, nop, no creo que los espectros lleguen en algun momento a ayudar a los ponis viejo, -u- naaa, no vuelve y ya luego te enteras de por que... -u- pos claro viejo, ¬u¬ ¿no sabes los 'masajes internos y bajos' que deben de dar sobre todo los legion con esa super lenguota que tienen? ¬u¬ y el hehco de que no tienen mandibula pues le agrega mas 'profundidad' a la cosa, asi que muche mas disfrute.

O_O mierda, tenes razon le yo, en aquella por lo memos fueron 700mil... en esta mas de dos millon y fue hasta mas rapidito que la otra, ¬_¬ y si lo piensas es comico la vaina, estos tenian de obejtivo que no se complicara la de verdun, y esta termino siendo peor... ¿que de cosas no?


	151. ¿Un futuro lleno de oscuridad?

Cap 151: ¿Un futuro lleno de oscuridad?

Lo admito, cada vez estas cosas simplemente me agarraban más desprevenido… por leer el mensaje, no me había dado cuenta de hecho que las fantasmales imágenes que buscaba, había hecho acto de presencia.

Detrás de nosotros, específicamente frente a la entrada del lugar, un grupo de ponis hizo acto de presencia… este grupo de ocho venía cubierto con capas de color blanca, así que sus rostros no estaban a la vista, pero todos solo se acercaron a donde el cristal permanecía y todos se posicionaron a su alrededor.

De entre ese grupo, una de las figuras avanzo más que el resto y se posiciono frente el cristal.

¿?: vamos pequeño, es tu turno.

Reconocí al instante la voz… y probé no equivocarme cuando de debajo de la capa que cubría a esa poni, un pequeño unicornio de alrededor de los 4 años de edad, de pelaje gris claro y melena negra salió de la capa… el pequeño era Sorrow, y no me cabían dudas de que la yegua era definitivamente su madre, Starflare.

Sorrow: (el pequeñin salió de la capa, pero no avanzo dos pasos antes de retroceder y pegarse a los cascos de su madre mirándola aterrado) m- mami… t- tengo miedo… n- no quiero hacer esto.

Starflare: jeje, vamos mi pequeño Skyler, todos los que nacimos en esta tierra hicimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas esto, 0u0 no tienes nada por qué temer, te aseguro que nada va a pasarte… solo tienes que ir hasta la piedra y tocarla, solo eso.

Sky: p- pero…

Glide: sin peros jovencito… (la verdad la voz de su padre no era de regaño ni nada, de hecho, sonaba algo divertido por esto) ya escuchaste a tu madre, así que adelante.

Admito que aun yo reí ante la aptitud de Sorrow, como sea, el potrillo trago bastante hondo antes de soltar los cascos de su madre y acercarse temeroso al cristal… muy lentamente el llego hasta donde este flotaba, estiro su casco y antes de tocarlo se detuvo, volteo para mirar a su madre quien solo le sonrió animándolo… y luego fue que su casco toco el cristal.

En el momento que él lo toco, el cristal comenzó a brillar aún más antes de liberar un enceguecedor resplandor que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrimos realmente me lleve una sorpresa cuando sobre el cristal, lo que podía compararlo a una pantalla de los tv de este tiempo apareció… pero lo extraño es que solo mostraba una imagen oscura.

No se realmente que se suponía que eso hiciera, pero al ver el rostro de todos los presentes, supuse que algo debía de ir mal, ya que todos miraban con preocupación esa imagen oscura.

Starflare: n- no lo entiendo… ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? ¿No se supone que debería de estar mostrando algunas cosas del futuro de mi hijo? (ella se quitó la capucha de la capa y miro preocupada a otro de los ponis presentes) ¿Qué diablos significa esto Alfis?

Alfis: n- no estoy segura Star…

Otra de los ponis presentes, esta una batponi de un muy buen cuerpo cubierta por un pelaje gris claro, su cola y crin eran ambos de color fucsia, siendo su cola corta y su crin solo un poco larga, llegándole solo a los hombros y dejándola suelta al ser toda lisa, Sus ojos eran de color morado y su marca un halo celestial sobre un par de alas de ángel.

Alfis: (la yegua no pudo más que solo ver nerviosa a mi madre) esto… esto nunca había sucedido Star… la línea siempre ha mostrado sin algún tipo de problemas el futuro de los potrillos que son presentados ante ella, además de imprimir sus nombres para que nuestra amada tierra los haga gozar de abundancia en sus caminos… i- incluso cuando sus destinos son de hecho la muerte, este tan siquiera muestra algo de su futuro antes de mostrar el fatídico día, eso nos ayuda a prevenir una muerte temprana para algunos incluso.

Glide: Star… amor, cálmate… (papa se acercó a ella tomándola de sus hombros mirándola bastante serio) ha de haber una razón para todo esto… (mi padre miro a otra de las figuras) Risk, aquí el elemento de la magia eres tú.

El mencionado se quitó la capa revelando a un unicornio de figura delgada cubierto por un pelaje azul, su crin era de un azul mucho más profundo siendo esta peinada en puntas apuntando detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de color plateado y su marca por la capa no estaba a la vista.

Risk: agg… no lo sé tampoco Glide… (el unicornio llevo un casco a su mentón) en todos los años que tenemos realizando este rito con todos los de la isla, jamás habíamos presenciado algo como esto, me temo que esto es tan nuevo para ustedes como para nosotros.

Sky: ¿M- Mama? ¿P- Papa? (la atención de todos fue ganada por la ya aterrada voz del potrillo) ¿Q- Que sucede? ¿H- Hice algo malo?

Starflare: agg… (A todos no les quedo más que solo suspirar mientras miraban al potrillo temblando de miedo) no te preocupes cariño, hiciste justo lo que debías y lo hiciste muy bien, 0u0 me siento en verdad muy contenta de ti pequeñín... (ella se bajó abriendo sus cascos) ¡Ven acá mi pequeño bribón!

Bueno, Sorrow de hecho sonrió hasta emocionado mientras corrió hasta los cascos de su madre y fue abrazado, pero hubo algo que gano la atención de todos… de lo que antes era solo oscuridad, algo se comenzó a mostrarse.

En medio de esa oscuridad, seis irises rojas comenzaron a brillar en medio de esa oscuridad, antes que una sonrisa se mostrara y la imagen de una enorme figura sombría, dueña de esos ojos y esa sonrisa, se mostrara acostada sobre lo que era una montaña de cadáveres de cada ser viviente en el que podía pensar, desde ponis hasta dragones de gran tamaño, estaban todos amontonados uno sobre otro formando una montaña en la que esta bestia se acostaba.

Sorrow solo la alcanzo a ver un segundo, antes que el unicornio Risk disparar un rayo al cristal y la imagen desapareciera… él no le dio mayor importancia al estar entre los cascos de su madre, pero aparte de ella quien notablemente se estaba forzando a si misma a sonreír, nadie más pudo esconder el terror que esta imagen había provocado en todos.

Glide: b- bueno… (mi padre le hablo a los otros seis ponis quienes los acompañaban) c- con eso oficialmente terminamos este rito ¿No? (en verdad él se obligó a sonreír mientras levantaba un casco aparentando emoción) ¡E- Es hora de festejar entonces! ¿Qué dicen si nos acompañan esta vez chicos?

¿?: je… será un placer Glide… (otro de los ponis, esta vez un unicornio de estatura y musculatura media fue el que quito su capucha revelando su pelaje rojo, su crin era de color verde, siendo esta corta y peinada al lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos era de un color amarillo y su marca no estaba a la vista) ¬u¬ después de todo, oí que preparaste algo de 'Bebida celestial' para la ocasión.

Glide: ¬w¬ pues oíste bien Husk… hoy es una ocasión super especial para la familia al nuestro pequeño Skyler recibir su bendición, así que jamás me perdonaría el no celebrar a lo grande tal cosa… ¿Qué dices ustedes Grand, Liar, Alfis, Risk, Silk?

Risk: iré Glide.

Alfis: 0u0 será un placer acompañarlos Glide.

Liar: oh más que gustosa asistiré… (la otra yegua, una terrestre de una figura delgada y elegante teniendo un pelaje verde, le sonrió contenta… su crin era de color roja y la usaba larga, esta al ser enrulada la dejaba suelta, por lo que los rizos en su cabello eran algo natural, sus ojos eran de color celeste y su marca tampoco estaba a la vista) ¬u¬ después de todo, no es usual que el tacaño de Glide Heart te invite a algo, oportunidades como estas hay que tomarlas.

Grand: te aseguro que iré Glide… (este era un semental terrestre de una tremenda musculatura cubierto de pelaje marrón, su crin era de color negra, siendo esta corta y peinada lisa hacia detrás, sus ojos eran de color marrón claro y su marca tampoco estaba a la vista) 0w0 ¿Sabes? Podríamos probar la nueva receta de dulce de miel que hice, ¬u¬ te aseguro que muchos la disfrutaremos.

Silk: puedes contar conmigo… (la última era una pegaso de delicada contextura cubierta de un pelaje morado, su crin era de color rosa siendo esta alargada y al ser completamente liza, ella la ataba en una cola detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un color cereza y su marca tampoco estaba a la vista) ¬u¬ y más si nos lanzamos una como la de hace unas tres semanas, esa borrachera fue de las que no se olvidan.

Entre risas todos decidieron abandonar ese templo y al ellos salir, entonces sus imágenes desaparecieron… no pude evitar el mirar a esa piedra de nuevo, había algo en todo esto que no me terminaba de gustar, así que me acerque a ella y al igual que el recuerdo la toque, pero nada sucedió, es por ello que mire a mis otros dos acompañantes.

Nía no tuvo problemas en hacerlo, pero al igual que yo, cuando su casco toco el cristal nada paso… ¬_¬ incluso si se le ocurrió la brillante idea de atravesar el cristal con su casco, eso nos dejaba solo con Kireo quien como siempre, no tenía interés en nada, pero igual lo convencimos para que lo tocara… -_- y nada tampoco.

Ya que nada paso, entonces decidimos dejar esa cosa detrás y en vez de eso salimos fuera del templo… sinceramente, no tenía palabras para lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento.

Si, sé que cada vez que recordaba mis recuerdos se superponían a lo que miraba de vez en cuando y ciertamente todo era muy diferente a la actualidad, pero esta vez lo que miraba rozaba lo ridículo.

Al salir ya no me encontraba en un terreno baldío sin siquiera una hebra de hierba a mi alrededor, sino más bien me encontraba rodeado por un montón de frondosos árboles entre los cuales podía fácilmente ver animalillos pequeños corretear por ellos, bajo mis cascos ya no estaba esa seca tierra, sino más bien una capa de hojas naranja que se extendía por entre toda la verde hierba que cubría toda la montaña.

No pude evitar el caminar al borde de esa montaña para tener una mejor vista del paisaje y sinceramente no encontré explicación alguna para lo que veía… estaba seguro de haber pasado por el terreno que se miraba bajo la montaña, pero no vi tan siquiera un rastro de lo que miraba en esos momentos… una jodidamente grande ciudad.

En otros sitios en los que estuve era completamente explicable, después de todo las construcciones eran de madera y con el pasar de los años, la madera se podía pudrir o incluso podía ser comida por termitas y otras plagas… ¿Pero solo como demonios la piedra podía desaparecer sin dejar rastros?

La ciudad estaba ciertamente al mismo nivel en el que mire la última vez, así que era seguro que no había sido enterrada bajo la arena, pero aun así, cuando pase no vi ningún rastro ni del castillo que miraba desde ese cerro el cual era de piedra, ni de las casas que este tenía a su alrededor las cuales también eran de piedra.

Sky: hey… (demonios, admito que no pude hacer más que sonreír ante la duda que esto me generaba) ¿Solo qué demonios está pasando aquí? Esta mierda no tenía pinta alguna de tan siquiera albergar un pueblucho de nada, menos aún una maldita ciudad hasta con un jodido castillo… aun si fueron más de 11mil años, es ridículo pensar que no quedaría rastro alguno de todo esto.

Nía: c- calma Sky… (Nía al igual que yo sonreía nerviosa) no te vuelvas loco con esto, debe de haber una explicación.

Kireo: jeje… (ah mierda, en verdad me estaba cansando esa sonrisa de ese poni) esto cada vez se vuelve mucho más interesante… (el bastardo uso un casco para señalar a un camino en específico) ¿Qué dicen si vamos por allí y seguimos a ese interesante grupito?

Al ver a donde apunto, pude ver a mis padres junto a esos otros seis ponis caminar por el mismo sendero que usamos antes para subir, solo que ahora podía ver un camino de piedra que conectaba con la entrada al templo y este se extendía adentrándose en el bosque.

Asentí y dejé mis dudas de lado siguiendo a ese grupito… esos nombres… varias veces mientras los seguía, en medio de una amena conversación de las cuales gozarían los amigos, los nombres de todos fueron mencionados varias veces y aunque tarde… mi cabeza hizo click en algo bástate importante.

Esos seis ponis que acompañaban a mis padres, no eran para nada normales… ante mí, estaban nada más y nada menos que los primeros guardianes de la harmonía.

Risk, fue el primer portador del elemento de la magia, en su cuello llevaba abrochado una cadena de oro con una gema morada con la forma de tres gemas de diferentes colores conectadas por cadenas rúnicas, símbolo de su habilidad como encantador de objetos y recitor de hechizos.

Silk, fue la primera portadora del elemento de la lealtad, de su cuello colgaba una cadena negra la cual sostenía una gema roja con la forma de un escudo con el grabado de un dragón dentro y encima de este una corona, símbolo de su habilidad como defensora de la justicia.

Regina Alfis… primera portadora del elemento de la generosidad, en su cuello colgado con una cadena de plata que sostenía una gema morada con la forma de una joya con un pétalo grabado dentro, símbolo de su habilidad como artesana siendo capaz de hacer grabados en gemas.

Liar, primera portadora del elemento de la risa, de su cuello colgaba una cadena rosada que sostenía una gema celeste con la forma de un guion, símbolo de su talento como una directora y actriz de obras de teatro.

Grand, primer portador del elemento de la honestidad, en su cuello colgaba una cadena verde la cual portaba una gema naranja con forma de un matillo y un yunque, símbolo de su talento como herrero.

Husk, primer portador del elemento de la amabilidad, de su cuello colgaba una cadena roja la cual portaba una gema de color rosa con la forma de la cruz roja, símbolo de su talento como un médico de la época.

Decir que me impresione al ver a esos 6 ponis no era para nada errado, después de todo, cada uno de ellos emitía por sí mismo su propia fortaleza que aun a través de ese recuerdo, yo era capaz de sentir… mierda, en verdad mama y papa habían logrado codearse con ponis que rozaban lo ridículamente importantes

Seguimos a esos ocho lo largo del camino de bajada de la montaña y muy pronto llegamos a la que era la ciudad, si había algo de ella que me sorprendió, era definitivamente el hecho que está a pesar de ser enorme, no contaba con ninguna muralla para la defensa en caso de algún tipo de ataque, algo que en verdad llego a extrañarme demasiado… no solo estaba el detalle de más naciones pudiendo atacarlos para robar de la abundante riqueza con la que debían de contar para construir tal ciudad que mis ojos miraban, si no que aun de los mismos espectros.

La ciudad de lejos era impresionante, pero de cerca lo era aún más… cientos de ponis yendo por sus calles con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, avivadas risas llenaban el sitio mientras chistes y chismes eran dichos entre la población, se notaban muy bien el hecho que los negocios eran fluidos, ya que miraba a ponis con carretas vendiendo ya fueran frutas, verduras o entregando utensilios del hogar o bien para el trabajo de granjas.

Las casas de las mismas eran de hecho muy avanzadas para la época en la que esta ciudad debió de haber sido construida, a diferencia de las anteriores, no solo su construcción era duradera al ser de piedra, sino que incluso habían usado alguna clase de material a base de sabia en las uniones de cada piedra para juntar cada ladrillo de roca y que estos no perdieran jamás estabilidad… pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el que incluso utilizaran minerales como el hierro y el oro en decoraciones para sus construcciones.

De hecho, el camino en la ciudad era de piedra con líneas verticales de hierro para darle mejor rodamiento a las carretas, muchos de los decorados en las casas eran hechos de oro fundido, como por ejemplo el escudo que representaba a la familia que vivía en ese hogar, o bien los pica portes de las puertas las cuales eran hechas de madera tratada y embellecida.

Esto… definitivamente no era una ciudad que te esperarías encontrar jamás en la época mencionada por Nía, pero sea como sea, nosotros seguimos caminando fue detrás de ese grupito en específico, los cuales todos los que los miraban pasar se apartaban de su camino y hasta se inclinaban ante su presencia.

Glide: (papa sonrió algo nervioso mientras que saludo a algunos) amm… nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto Silk, no sé cómo tú lo lograste.

Silk: ¬u¬ vamos, soy la reina ¿Sabes? (la pegaso morada al igual que todos, estaba saludando a los ciudadanos animadamente) En algún momento te acostumbras a estas cosas, y la verdad no es tan malo… además, ¬.¬ tú y tu esposa no se quedan detrás ¿Cómo era...? ¡Ah sí! ¬u¬ oh santos guardianes de la espada y la magia de nuestro reino, escritores de las eras y guardadores de la vida… je, ¿Qué no era ese el apodo que les puso el pueblo a ustedes dos?

Starflare: TnT ni me lo recuerdes… (la rosada unicornio saludo a unos cuantos antes de mirar a la pegaso) aun no termino de acostumbrarme a eso de santa de la magia y el que los ponis me vean como una clase de heroína o algo así, ¬n¬ solo soy una simple poni que ayudo a unos amigos en problemas por Dios.

Risk: je, ¬u¬ pero vaya amigos a los que ayudaron ustedes dos, nada más y nada menos que los guardianes de la Harmonía de nuestro mundo… (el azulado unicornio miro a esos dos hasta cansado) y nos ayudaron a nada más y nada menos que a destrozar al devorador de la vida.

Alfis: -.- tendré que admitir que hubiéramos estado jodidos si no fuera por ustedes dos, ¬_¬ ninguno de nosotros es lo que se llamaría un guerrero experimentado… (la batponi gris tomo el collar en su cuello con un casco para hacerle énfasis) así que cuando estas 'Joyitas' nos eligieron para ello… -.- sinceramente pensé que estaba muerta… ¬n¬ soy por Dios una artesana, no una luchadora legendaria.

Husk: agg… -.- por favor no hablemos de eso, (el rojizo unicornio se rasco incomodo la parte trasera de la cabeza) ¬m¬ aún tengo pesadillas por esa… 'Aventura' como le dirían ustedes.

Liar: ¬w¬ hay no seas un blandengue Husk, no fue tna malo tampoco, (la terrestre verde le salto encima al unicornio rojo tomándolo del cuello mientras seguían caminando) 0w0 solo fuimos contra un bicho gigante que intentaban llevar a cabo un ritual prohibido el cual tuvo éxito y devoro cientos de vidas hasta que llegamos nosotros… Star y Glide le patearon el culo a todo su ejército mandado trocitos de bichos feos a decorar las paredes y calles de esa ciudad, y claro esta nosotros usamos nuestros elementos para revertir los efectos de dicho ritual quitándole la capacidad a ese bicho de devorar la vida y luego Star y Glide lo remataron y adornaron con sus tripas la habitación del trono de ese bicho… -w- nada del otro mundo.

Husk: (ok, ahora sí que el unicornio termino verde mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar) p- por amor a Dios Liar… no me recuerdes eso… f- fue lo más espantoso que vi en mi vida.

Grand: ¬.¬ quéjate toooodo lo que quieras Husk, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron Glide y Starflare… (el terrestre marrón se rodo sus ojos casi molesto) prefiero mil veces el que acabaran con ese bastardo y no tener que preocuparme más nunca de que ese pedazo de basura intentara algo así de nuevo.

Sorrow: m- mami… (sip, el pequeño unicornio estaba a punto de llorar aterrado mirando a su madre) e- estos ponis dan miedo.

Silk: O_O h- hay rayos, chicos recuerden moderarse que hay un niño presente ¿Vale? (ella se puso a un lado de mi madre y con una de sus alas acaricio la cabeza del asustado Sorrow) lo sentimos pequeñín, 0u0 Liar no es una poni mala, es solo que es un poco tonta, ¿Podrías perdonarla?

Glide: 0u0 vamos Sky, no tienes por qué preocuparte, te aseguro no encontraras en esta tierra ponis en los que puedas confiar más que en estos 6.

Sorrow: (muy dudoso, pero el asintió) e- está bien.

Grand: umm… (él se llevó un casco al mentón mirando a Sorrow) rayos, este potrillo ciertamente no se parece en nada a ustedes.

Glide: ¬n¬ hey, ¿Qué estas queriendo decir allí Grand?

Grand: oh bueno, 0.o es solo que por el cómo son ustedes dos, jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza que este potrillo tan tímido pudiera ser de ustedes… -.- timidez no es exactamente lo que a ustedes los define.

Starflare: vamos ¿Qué te esperabas? (mi madre no dudo en tomarme con su magia y de hecho acariciar mi cabeza con la suya con una sonrisa) mi Sky aquí presente solo tiene unos cuatro años, 0u0 a esa edad aun yo era una potrilla asustadiza.

Glide: ¬_¬ la verdad no te veo de esa forma cariño.

Starflare: ¬.¬ tu cállate.

En fin, mama dejo a Sorrow de hecho sobre su cabeza mientras que siguió caminando junto al resto entre risas y bromas… caminaron hasta que llegaron a una casa… O_O que sinceramente casi que hizo desmallar cuando la vi, después de todo era jodidamente enorme, no llegaba a una mansión, pero sin duda era enorme.

Supe que era de ellos, debido a que en la puerta de la misma estaban grabadas las cutie marks de mis padres, la de mi madre un anillo celeste con un par de alas de blancas dentro, símbolo de su talento para la magia blanca, y la otra eran tres tipos de espadas cursadas, la de en medio era una espada a dos cascos, la de la derecha un florete y la de la izquierda un sable, símbolo de la habilidad de mi padre con las armas.

Los ocho entraron en el que era nuestro hogar, así que los seguí de cerca aun si tuve que levitarme a mí mismo por la ausencia de dicha edificación en la realidad… todos de hecho se acomodaron en la sala de la casa donde habían ya bebidas y un montón de comida servida para todos… -.- y ciertamente esos nueve… si, incluía a Sorrow en el paquete… tuvieron una buena fiesta en la que al menos dos de los adultos terminaron borrachos hasta más no poder.

Fue al ser tarde, que su madre tomo al potrillo y lo llevo hasta su habitación para que se acostara a dormir.

Starflare: (ella arropo en un una cama hecha de heno cubierto por gruesas sabanas al potrillo) mañana va a ser un día bastante movido Sky, así que es mejor que duermas ya… (ella le dio un pequeño beso a la punta de su cuerno sonriéndole) que duermas bien mi amado potrillo.

Sorrow: está bien mama… (él sonrió de hecho muy contento mientras que se acomodó y cerro sus ojos) buenas noches.

Ella rio un poco antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación… Sorrow estuvo un buen rato acostado, pero luego se levantó y de hecho, recordaba muy bien la preocupación y el miedo que lo invadía en ese momento.

Sorrow: s- sé que algo no está bien… m- mama y papa estaban actuando muy raro… y esos ponis también.

Con mucho cuidado el potrillo comenzó a caminar hasta su puerta, la abrió intentando que esta sonara lo menos posible y luego se encamino hasta donde antes había estado ocurriendo una fiesta, pero extrañamente no había ya sonido alguno de la algarabía de antes.

Cuando el llego a la sala, se asomó por la entrada la cual no tenía puerta alguna y fue donde pudo ver a todos los adultos… en ese sitio no había rastro mínimo de la alegría de antes, de hecho todo eso pareció ser solo un acto para no preocupar al potrillo, porque no había uno solo de ellos que no tuviera la cara larga.

Husk: agg… Glide, Star… (el azulado unicornio los llamo a ambos mirándolos muy comprensible) sé que eso no les gusto, pero por favor no piensen mucho en ello, quizás haya sido solo un error del cristal.

Starflare: por amor a Dios Husk, escúchate a ti mismo… (mama no pudo para nada esconder la gran preocupación en su rostro al mirar a ese unicornio) estamos hablando de la manifestación mágica de una de las líneas ley de nuestro mundo, nada en esta tierra es más puro que ese condenado cristal… además, ¿Cómo diablos podría venir a ser un error lo que mostro si jamás en lo que llevamos de historia se ha equivocado una sola vez? De eso te pude dar crédito Alfis quien su familia son los que llevan las crónicas escritas de lo que a cada potrillo su futuro les ha mostrado, y en cada ocasión ha resultado ser cierto.

Alfis: agg… tristemente tienes razón Star … por eso es que me preocupa tanto este asunto, no se siquiera una cercana interpretación de lo que nuestra señora creadora quiso advertirnos acerca del futuro de su hijo Star, Glide.

Risk: agg… solo oscuridad… y luego esa última imagen de esa criatura… la oscuridad en una predicción futura no suele significar nada bueno Glide, Star… (El unicornio les dio una profunda mirada a esos dos) por ello es mejor que mantengamos un ojo encima de Skyler en cada momento a partir de este día… si no vimos tan siquiera un poco de su vida, me temo que eso solo puede significar que el desastre que le acontezca a su hijo, puede ocurrir en cualquiera de estos días.

Liar: hay que prevenirlo a toda costa… (la pegaso verde miro al unicornio Risk bastante seria) no pienso permitir que el hijo de nuestros amigos muera o algo peor Risk.

Risk: no, es por eso que nos turnaremos para mantenerlo protegido… Star, Glide, ustedes dos son los únicos con una habilidad pulida en la lucha, es por eso que siempre uno de ustedes dos debe de estar con él, nosotros nos turnaremos para acompañarlos siempre… ¿Qué dicen?

Todos los ponis presentes ni dudaron en asentir mirándose cada uno decidido.

Glide: chicos… (el pegaso lima les sonrió contento y de hecho una lagrima se le escapo) en verdad se los agradezco.

Silk: no hay de que Glide… (esa pegaso morada la cual era la reina de esa nación, miro decidida a papa) jamás en lo que me quede de vida abandonaría a mis amigos en tiempos de necesidad, ese fue uno de mis votos cuando asumí mi lugar como la reina de esta nación… pero hay algo que en verdad me preocupa… (ella termino mirando tanto a mi madre como al portador de la magia) Star, Risk… aquí los cerebrito estudiosos son realmente ustedes dos, ¿Tiene alguna jodida idea de que era esa cosa sobre la montaña de cuerpos? Me preocupa de sobre manera eso… bien ese podría ser el futuro de nuestro reino lo que esa visión quiso advertirnos… y de ser así, entonces tenemos que dar con esa cosa y buscar una manera de eliminarla de inmediato… no quiero tomar riesgos si la vida de nuestra gente va a ser amenazada.

Risk: me temo que es la primera vez que vi a esa creatura Silk, ¿Qué hay de ti Starflare?

Starflare: agg… (ella no pudo más que suspirar mientras miraba apenada a esos dos) tampoco lo sé, aun en los tantos viajes que Glide y yo hicimos alrededor del mundo explorando ruinas y buscando tesoros, jamás llegamos a toparnos con referencias de una creatura como esa.

Alfis: ¬_¬ oh genial, entonces nos estamos enfrentando a una fuerza genocida totalmente desconocida ¿Eh? -_- simplemente las cosas no dejan de ponerse mejor y mejor… (la batponi gris se cruzo de cascos claramente molesta) ¬_¬ y lo peor es que la única fuente de información, es solo un potrillo de cuatro, ¿Puede esto mejorar de alguna manera?

Liar: 0w0 vamos Alfis no seas aguafiestas… ¬u¬ solo nos enfrentaremos a otro bicho más que se la pasa gritando ¡MALDITOS PONIS DE LA GRAN MIERDA COMO SEA ATREVEN A OPONERSE ANTE UN ENTE SUPERIOR COMO LO SOY YO! ¡LES VOY A METER POR EL CULO SUS ARMAS PARA QUE APRENDAN A NO DESAFIAR A SUS DIOSES! ¬w¬ o una taradera así.

Alfis: O_O amm… Liar… allí detrás si te pasaste de grosera.

Liar: ¬.¬ me lo dices como si nunca nos lo hubieran dicho.

Grand: ¬_¬ vale chica, si nos lo han dicho, pero no es para que estes… O_O oh diablos.

Husk: 0.o ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Grand: amm… digamos que estoy viendo un cierto par de ojitos uno verde y el otro amarillo que no deberían de estar aquí asomados por la entrada.

En ese momento casi que todos los adultos se congelaron… y aún más Sorrow quien dio un pequeño chillido al verse descubierto, cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo él estaba por correr, pero de inmediato fue tomado por la magia del unicornio Risk y traído frente a todos los presentes… está de más decir que el potrillo se encogió asustado.

Glide: oh Dios mío… ¿Skyler? (el potrillo termino aún más asustado cuando su padre lo miro bastante enojado) ¡Que no se supone que estés durmiendo jovencito!

Sorrow: ¡L- Lo siento! ¡E- Es que los vi a todos muy mal antes y… y tuve miedo de que hubiera hecho algo malo!

Starflare: agg… (su madre suspiro antes de caminar hasta donde estaba el porillo y tomarlo entre sus cascos) Sky, no me gusta para nada que no me gusta para nada que nos hallas desobedecido, te pedí que te durmieras y aun así me no obedeciste y viniste aquí… (ella lo miro aunque un poco enojada, más que todo preocupada… algo que el potrillo no noto ya que estaba intentando cubrirse) solo por eso es que estas en problemas mi potrillo, pero dime esto sinceramente… (ella lo tomo entre sus cascos alzándolo para que lo mirara, se podían ver las lágrimas en los ojos del potrillo) ¿Qué tanto de lo que estábamos hablando escuchaste?

El no respondió, pero si comenzó a temblar aterrado mientras sus lágrimas caían aún más, por lo que esa fue la respuesta que todo necesitaron.

Husk: agg… tal parece que escucho todo lo que hablamos.

Sorrow: (el pequeño unicornio gris miro a los ojos de su madre mientras sus lágrimas caían aún más) ¿E- En verdad algo malo va a pasarme? (nadie pudo responderle) ¿P- Por qué? S- Si he sido un mal potrillo… m- me voy a disculpar, p- pero no quiero que nada malo nos pase a ninguno.

Liar: TnT Dios, ¿Cómo algo tan tierno pudo salir de ustedes dos? (ok, de inmediato la terrestre verde se lanzó a donde la madre, tomando al potrillo entre sus cascos y apacuchandolo como cual oso de felpa) TuT ¡No Te Preocupes Pequeño Sky! ¡La Tía Liar Está Aquí Y No Dejara Que Nada Malo Te Suceda Ni A Ti Ni A Los Feos De Tus Padres!

Grand: ciertamente pequeño… (el terrestre rojo le dio una muy confiada sonrisa al potrillo) puedo asegurarte que todos nos ocuparemos de que ustedes tres permanezcan a salvo, así que no debes de temer Skyler, tú y tu familia están en buenos cascos.

Glide: je, vamos Sky, ¬u¬ recuerda quienes son tus padres mi potro, no va a estar nada fácil que puedan dañarte a ti o a nosotros, así que no debes de temer.

Risk: ciertamente… 0u0 tus padres son unos ponis en verdad muy fuertes, así que cambia esa cara larga y en vez de eso, danos una sonrisa a todos ¿Bien? Esa será la forma en la que nos pagaras a todos nosotros por nuestra ayuda.

Poco a poco Skyler fue dejando de llorar mientras escuchaba a esos ponis hablar, hasta que finalmente dio unos pocos gimoteos más antes de limpiar sus lágrimas y darle a todos una radiante sonrisa… ¬_¬ como no sabía que de hecho yo podía hacerlo.

Sorrow: e- está bien, snif… s- si ustedes lo dicen, entonces les voy a creer.

Starflare: jiji -u- hay Sky, creo que te estamos consintiendo demasiado.

En fin, todos rieron un poco y luego de nuevo llevaron al potro a su habitación… estaba por seguirlo cuando alguien me toco el hombro… 0.o y vi a Nía agarrándose el pecho desesperada con el otro casco.

Nía: d- demasiada ternura… (-.- ok, la loca pegaso esa parecía que le hubieran robado el alma) n- no sabía que podías ser así de tierno Sky… TuT este día he conocido una faceta de ti que jamás olvidare.

Sky: ejem… (lo admito, termine apenado por eso) si no te importa Nía, es mejor que continuemos… quisiera regresar al otro continente lo más rápido posible, ya que el hambre ya me está pegando y aquí no hay absolutamente nada con que matarla.

En fin, fuimos a la habitación de Sorrow y allí vimos como su madre nuevamente lo acostaba y esta vez, ¬u¬ si se quedo hasta que se aseguro que el potrillo estuvo dormido… la verdad luego de eso las fantasmales imágenes saltaron, pero mi memoria no lo hizo.

* * *

-u- y sipi... xD tal parece que regis tiene muchos admiradores que velan por su salud y bien estar ¿no Le Yo? -u- y bueno, para ello me temo que te toca esperar un poco, ¬u¬ pero te aseguro que en algun momento llegamos a eso.


	152. Ritual maldito

Cap 152: Ritual maldito.

Recordé muy bien los días que le siguieron a ese, como se dijo antes a Sorrow lo habían mantenido bajo vigilancia 24/7, todos los días sus padres lo acompañaban y con ellos siempre iba al menos uno de los guardianes de la harmonía… la verdad eso no fue algo que molestara la potrillo, más bien era todo lo contrario ya que técnicamente, su círculo de ponis con los quien jugar se amplió mucho más que solo unos pocos amiguitos de su edad y sus padres.

La preocupación era obvia en sus padres, pero en ese tiempo el realmente la noto del todo, como cualquier potrillo en esas edades, estaba más concentrado en jugar y aprender que en leer ambientes.

Todo fue perfecto, hasta exactamente 9 días desde esa predicción del cristal… ese día junto a sus padres y al azul unicornio Risk, habían decidido ir al parque y pasar parte del día allí, la idea era que, ya que mayormente habían mantenido a Sorrow en casa por esos días, que saliera un rato para tomar algo de sol y de paso estirar un poco las patas jugando.

Es por ello que decidieron ir de donde estaba la casa, a donde se encontraba ese parque, al llegar pude ver un enorme terreno cubierto de pasto y algunos árboles donde de hecho, muchos ponis estaban tranquilamente compartiendo alimentos o bien recostados mientras tenían animadas charlas.

Esos cuatro fueron hasta debajo de uno de los tantos arboles donde se recostaron en el pasto, Starflare saco de una cesta que había traído algo para comer y luego de la comida, pues empezaron los juegos.

Sorrow de potrillo al parecer, aunque algo tímido, era bastante hiperactivo por que de inmediato el comenzó a correr por todos lados persiguiendo algunas aves pequeñas quienes de hecho parecían jugar con el potrillo, o bien perseguía intentando atrapar algunas mariposas… -u- pero no le iba muy bien eso, al fin y al cabo, una termino hasta parándose en su nariz y el potro no le quedo más que resoplar, hasta que como sea intento atrapar a esa mariposa.

Pero luego de jugar un rato con los animales, pues vio a su padre… 'Desprevenido…' e intento atrapar su cola, pero el pegaso fue rápido en levantarse y evadirlo mientras le sonreía.

Glide: ¬u¬ vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más si quieres atrapar la cola de tu viejo mi pequeño bribón.

Sorrow: (el potrillo resoplo raspando el suelo con su casco mientras sonreía) eso ya lo veremos papa, esta vez sí voy a lograr atrapar tu cola… ¡Y tendré mi semana entera de dulces!

¿Qué decir? Al parecer habían motivado al pequeño unicornio, así que este comenzó a perseguir a su padre por todos lados siempre intentando ir por su cola, cosa con la que el pegaso se divertía al a veces hasta quedarse parado y solo mover la cola para que el potrillo pasara sin tomarla, claro está que el pegaso también ponía a corretear al pequeño potro cuando el mismo, también seguía corriendo y hasta provocaba al potrillo para que viniera a él con más ganas.

Risk: je, ¬u¬ hay que ver que Glide no madura ¿Eh? Vamos, que al menos una vez deje que el pequeñín lo agarre para impulsar su confianza al menos un poco.

Starflare: jeje, 0u0 nop, de hecho es mucho mejor así Risk… de Glide dejarse agarrar, entonces Sky perdería su gran objetivo de alguna vez estar a la altura de su papa, ¬u¬ lo de los dulces fue de hecho el premio que le prometimos si lograba hacerlo, así que de vez en cuando, el intenta como sea tomar su cola… y aun si no ha tenido éxito, mi potrillo aún no se ha rendido y no tiene ganas de hacerlo ya que se divierte intentando atrapar a su padre.

Risk: oh, así que es un reto que se puso el mismo potrillo ¿Eh?

Starflare: en resumidas cuentas… sip… (la rosada unicornio tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de té) Sorrow podrá ser muy tímido, 0u0 pero créeme que es un potrillo algo ambicioso, ¬u¬ algo que sinceramente me encanta… ¿Quién sabe? De seguir así, puede que sea el quien continúe el negocio familiar.

Risk: ¿Cuál de dos? (el unicornio azul también tomo de una taza algo de té) ¿El de explorar ruinas buscando información acerca de End? ¿O el de ser el apoyo principal de los guardianes de la harmonía?

Starflare: agg… (ella dio un apagado suspiro mirando su te) me gustaría mucho que solo ayudara a quienes ustedes decidan heredar los elementos Risk, sé que suena hasta fácil la búsqueda de End, pero créeme que Glide y yo hemos enfrentado demasiadas malas situaciones con ello… entrar en los templos que exploramos puede ser letal si no se tiene extremo cuidado.

Risk: 0.o ¿Lo dices por las trampas?

Starflare: las trampas es lo de menos Risk… (ella miro bastante seria al unicornio) las trampas puedes hasta destrozarlas si lo deseas, pero hemos visto lo que puede a veces estar protegiendo esas ruinas… ese es el verdadero peligro, porque no solo hablo de creaturas de fuerzas enormes, si no que algunas van más allá y son protegidas por maldiciones en toda su expresión… créeme, he visto como ponis terminan secándose hasta morir en solo cuestión de segundos cuando no tuvieron cuidado dentro de estos templos.

Risk: (el unicornio no pudo más que tragar bien hondo) amm… creo que es mejor que se quede solo como guardián entonces… ¬_¬ y ustedes también deberían de hacerlo… la profecía del fin del mundo End es información vital para todos, pero no es algo que vea cerca Star, ni siquiera se ha tenido avistamiento del llamado portador de la calamidad aún.

Starflare: lo sé, pero Glide y yo no queremos arriesgarnos, ¿Qué hay si ese llamado portador llegara a aparecer justo aquí? ¿En nuestro amado reino? Si lo que la adivina dijo es cierto, entonces nada podríamos hacer para protegernos… además, puede que no suceda en nuestro tiempo Risk… (ella lo miro muy seria) ¿Pero qué tal si sucediera en los años en que nuestros hijos sean quienes ocupan nuestros lugares?

Risk: agg… has estado pensando bastante en esto ¿No?

Starflare: claro que si Risk, ahora Glide y yo tenemos un potrillo del que ocuparnos, ¿Crees que no hemos tenido ganas de dejarlo y solo concentrarnos en él? Lo hemos pensado muchas veces, pero al pensar en que estas cosas tenga que vivirlas él y no nosotros, entonces mi deseo por encontrar una forma de ayudarlo solo hace crecer más y más.

Risk: je… (el unicornio rio un poco mientras se recostaba mirando al cielo) en verdad Skyler no pudo ser bendecido con unos mejores pa… ¡STAR ARRIBA!

De inmediato el unicornio se levantó casi aterrado mientras que su cuerno comenzó a brillar, mi madre lo siguió solo unos segundos después, así que curioso salí yo mismo de debajo de donde estaba en la sombra del árbol y miré al cielo.

Una formación de cinco anillos estaba en el cielo girando uno sobre el otro y lo que pensé no tardo en suceder, un enorme rayo que sin duda iba a destruir todo el parque fue disparado, por lo que Risk y Starflare no dudaron en crear varias capas de barrera para resistir el impacto del rayo.

Glide: ¡MIERDA STAR, RISK AGUANTEN! ¡HAY QUE SACAR A TODOS LOS PONIS DE AQUÍ!

Con el solo impacto del rayo, más de la mitad de las capas de la barrera habían cedido, pero tanto Starflare como el otro unicornio, estaban haciendo lo posible por aguantar mientras que Glide había tomado a Sorrow en su lomo y estaba intentando sacar a todos los ponis del lugar.

Ese fue su error, de entre esos ponis, unos cuantos de ellos lanzaron a donde el pegaso lima se encontraba algunas bolsas con un extraño polvo, que al chocar con el suelo explotaron enviando una nube de polvo que envolvió a muchos.

Al momento muchos de los ponis afectados cayeron al suelo dormidos, Glide intento, pero al igual que el potrillo en su lomo, la somnolencia le ganó la partida terminando el también en el suelo.

En ese momento las imágenes fantasmales pararon, lo último que vi fue como uno de esos ponis se acercaba a Glide y tomaba a Sorrow de su lomo, mientras que su madre y el otro unicornio estaban hasta el tope intentando aguantar y que no resultaran todos asesinados por el rayo.

Nía: no me está gustando como se están tornando las cosas Sky.

Sky: agg… (mire admito más que todo curioso a la pegaso) ya estamos aquí, así que solo queda avanzar Nía… (solo comencé a caminar a donde literalmente sentía que me llamaban mis recuerdos) no nací siendo el portador de la calamidad, así que quiero saber cómo demonios es que termine siéndolo… y creo que la respuesta está justo delante.

Con la ciudad y todo rastro de civilización desaparecido, no nos quedó más que solo seguir avanzando por en medio de ese paramo desolado que era esa tierra… terminamos llegando a lo que reconocimos como una cueva la cual la entrada se alzaba en medio de ese paramo, pero sinceramente mis dudas solo hicieron crecer al ver una entrada que era solo tierra levantada… aun las rocas que normalmente serían las que formarían de hecho la elevación de la cueva habían desaparecido totalmente.

Kireo: ¬u¬ vaya, esto cada vez se pone más interesante… (el bastardo se paró a un lado de la entrada hasta sonriendo grande) ¡Quien Quiere Ser El Primero En Morir Enterrado Por Toneladas De Tierra Muerta!

Nía: ¬n¬ es que en verdad eres detestable ¿No? (la pegaso gris de hecho se paró en la entrada y me miro) iré primero yo para ver si es seguro que bajes Sky, 0u0 después de todo yo puedo atravesar el suelo si algo pasa.

Kireo: ¬.¬ no estas hecha de materia inteligente, así que por que entres eso no se va a derrumbar… aparte de perra, estúpida… simplemente genial.

Nía: ¬m¬ me gusta más cuando te metes la lengua en el culo pedazo de cagada diarreica de carroñero… además, lo que me refiero es que revisare si no está el pasaje derrumbado… (Nía fue sin pensarlo mucho, así que no me quedo más que solo suspirar y sentarme a esperarla, no paso mucho antes que ella volviera) -.- bien, no hay absolutamente nada dentro, solo una enorme cueva hecha de solo esta tierra, 0.o y sinceramente no me explico cómo es que no se ha derrumbado nada.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ supongo que es hora de averiguarlo entonces.

Me levante y camine dentro de la cueva, pero no pude dar más de 5 pasos dentro, antes de desesperadamente tener que salir de allí... no era que la cueva amenazo con derrumbarse, es solo que 5 pasos fue lo que tarde en notar que dentro de esa cueva, simplemente no había aire ni siquiera en la entrada.

Sky: ¿P- Pero qué demonios?

Nía: (lo admito, no pude guardarme mi sorpresa por ello y eso hizo a Nía mirarme extrañada) ¿Pasa algo Sky?

Kireo: inesperado… (hasta el termino mirando curioso a la cueva) esto en verdad no lo vi venir jamás.

Nía: ¬n¬ ya ustedes dos ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Sky: la cueva no tiene aire Nía, es imposible solo entrar allí.

Kireo: ¬_¬ tienes tu magia tarado, solo úsala.

Bueno, razón tenía el unicornio demoniaco… solo suspire y luego use mi magia para crear una ráfaga de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para airear gran parte de la cueva y sacar el aire estancado, pero cuando puse de nuevo una pata dentro, me lleve la sorpresa de que igual no había nada de aire… tarde un buen rato junto con Kireo en averiguar una forma, pero lo más que pudimos resolver fue solo crear capsulas de aire con mi magia… -.- literalmente tenía una burbuja de magia en mi cabeza con un montón de aire guardado y varias más solo en caso.

Fue así que logramos entrar en esa cueva… y sinceramente el aire era solo uno de los factores, el ambiente en sí mismo era horriblemente opresivo, aun con burbuja para respirar, se me dificultaba hacerlo al sentir por todo mi cuerpo como si tuviera puñales clavados por todos lados, hasta dar un paso se allí dentro se había vuelto un infierno.

Kireo: oh… (no sé por qué, pero cada vez era más la emoción que reflejaba ese poni… y no me refería de la buena emoción) mientras más veo esto, más interesantes me parecen las cosas.

Sinceramente quería salir de allí lo más rápido que se pudiera, así que ignore a Kireo y solo camine al interior de la cueva… el paisaje de solo tierra muerta por donde fuera que viera, cambio a la imagen de una cueva como tal incluso con estalactitas colgando.

Pero mientras más nos adentrábamos, más era lo que escuchaba gritos adoloridos venir de dentro… y no eran exactamente gritos adultos.

¿?: ¡NOOO POR FAVOR!

Sin duda alguna, esas eran las voces de potrillos quienes rogaban, pero termine corriendo dentro de esa cueva solo al distinguir la voz de Sorrow entre ellas… fue así que termine llegado a lo más profundo de la cueva y admito que aun yo mismo termine sorprendido.

La cueva se abría en una cámara enorme de la cual no podía realmente ver el fondo, pero lo llamativo para mí fue ver a no menos de 80 ponis dentro de esa cueva… y tooodos vistiendo la maldita capa junto con el broche de la media Luna atravesada por la espada, símbolo de que cada bastardo de esos pertenecía a los renacidos.

Al mirar bien pude darme cuenta que de todos ellos, había un buen número de ellos con armas al casco cubriendo la entrada por la que cual acababa de ingresar, mientras que otro buen numero todos unicornios, se mantenían formando un círculo dentro de lo que no se hizo difícil notar, era un complejo circulo usado en rituales nada lindos.

Cada uno de ellos estaban recitando alguna clase de encantamiento mientras que sus cuernos deslumbraban dando ellos su magia para alimentar el circulo de hechizo, y en medio de todo ello, es que estaban los potrillos... no menos de unos 30 de ellos estando ya de los 30, 28 en el suelo con sus cuellos rasgados, siendo su sangre la que vertían por sobre unos cristales de color verde los cuales estaban absolviendo la sangre y colorándose de rojo alrededor de una enorme roca plana en el centro… y fue justo en esa piedra en el centro de todo esto, que estaba atado de cascos y de patas el pequeño unicornio de pelaje gris.

Los gritos que escuche pertenecían solo al único potrillo que quedaba quien rogaba por la vida de los que en el momento vi como estaban cortando sus gargantas, y el otro era de Sorrow, quien gritaba porque mientras que recitaban, la magia estaba entrando en el sobrellenando el cuerpo del pequeño, y por si eso no fuera ya suficiente, uno de ellos con un cuchillo estaba grabando por todo el cuerpo del pequeño lo que era un complejo circulo de hechizo que abarcaba aun la cabeza y el rostro del potrillo.

¿?: ¡Como van las cosas allá afuera! (uno de ellos, el que de hecho era el que cortaba presurosamente el cuerpo del pequeño fue quien miro al resto) ¡De cuando tiempo disponemos!

¿?: me temo que no tanto como nos gustaría Caster… (otro de ellos, este un pegaso de pelaje verde quien removió su capucha fue el que respondió) aun si el ataque a la plaza los retraso, ya tanto los guardianes como esos dos están viniendo hacia acá y se están abriendo paso entre nuestras tropas… y no creo que sea necesario el que te diga lo que eso significa.

Caster: tch… mierda, Less… tienen que conseguirnos todo el tiempo que se pueda… estamos demasiado cerca ya como para fallar, si completamos esto, entonces al fin lograremos nuestra meta sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para detenernos.

Less: agg… eso no lo decido yo Caster… (el pegaso llevo ambas espadas a detrás de su cuello) aguantaremos lo que podamos, pero a esos demonios no hay forma de pararlos, así que debes de darte prisa y terminar la invocación.

¿?: ¡NOOOO POR FAVOR NO QUIE…!

Justo en ese momento, paso algo que hizo a Nía a mi lado tapar su boca y que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin control, el último de los potrillos vivos a parte de Sorrow acababa de ser asesinado, ante nuestros ojos uno de los unicornios que se encargaban de alimentar el circulo de hechizo, corto el cuello del último de los potrillos permitiéndonos ver la desesperación y el dolor del pequeño, hasta que sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida.

Sorrow: p- por favor no más… (mi atención fue más que todo ganada por Sorrow, quien con apenas un hilo de voz debido al dolor que sentía, solo pudo mirar inundado en lágrimas a su ejecutor) t- tengo mie...

Caster: ¡Ja! ¡Como si me importara mocoso! (Sorrow ni pudo terminar de rogar, cuando el mismo unicornio le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro acallándolo) ¡Tu papel es únicamente servir como otro sacrificio más maldito potro así que cierra lo boca…! (en el momento el unicornio se apresuró para terminar de hacer los últimos grabados del circulo en el rostro del potrillo, provocando aun más de sus gritos al llegar incluso a cortar uno de sus ojos en el proceso) estamos cerca maldición, ¡Estamos demasiado cerca!

Fue justo en ese momento que la cueva entera fue sacudida, y no paso mucho antes que el sonido de enfurecidos gritos comenzase a llegar a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ritual, eso hizo que el pegaso de las dos espadas saliera del circulo directo a la puerta de entrada, donde al igual que la mayoría de los que allí dentro estaban, formaron una línea defensiva.

Less: oh mierda… (je, no se hizo nada difícil notar como el cobarde temblaba mientras los sonidos de la batalla cada vez estaban más cerca) ¡CASTER ES MEJOR QUE TE APURES CON ESO!

Caster: ¡YA CALLATE Y AGUANTEN LESS! (el unicornio no pudo hacer más que mirar nervioso a los cristales alrededor de la piedra, los cuales note como la sangre que antes habían absorbido, ahora estaba extrañamente saliendo de ellos, solo que esta era negra por completo y formaban por si mismos finos caminos de la misma, la cual se dirigía a la piedra donde Sorrow estaba) ¡SOLO FALTA QUE LOS CATALIZADORES CARGUEN EL NÚCLEO DEL HECHIZO!

Mi atención cayo en ese momento en la entrada, ya que pude ver como algunos de los sectarios estos venían corriendo por la entrada, estos corrían de lo que supuse, eran el ejército de esta nación, ya que los ponis que logré ver persiguiéndolos vestían todos armaduras ligeras de color naranja con el que supuse era el escudo de la nación grabado en el peto de la armadura.

Cuando el último de los sectarios cruzo, entonces algunos unicornios levantaron varias capas de tierra una tras otra bloqueando la entrada, cada uno de los que recién ingreso se unieron a las formaciones ya creadas y con armas en cascos, eran claros los nervios de todos mientras esperaban la inevitable batalla que se les avecinaba.

Caster: maldición ¡Maldición…! (algunos estallidos sacudieron la caverna entera, y fue por eso que el unicornio alternaba su vista entre las líneas negras que ya alcanzaban la piedra con el moribundo potrillo en ella y la entrada a solo segundos de ceder) solo un poco más joder, ¡Solo un poco más!

Sinceramente llegue a sorprenderme cuando las rocas que tapaban la entrada cayeron… O.o después de todo, la piedra comenzó a tomar una roja coloración antes que fuera literalmente atravesada por un tremendo rayo que barrio a unos cuantos de los que se habían posicionado frente a la entrada… gracias a Dios que, aunque por en medio, ese rayo paso por encima de donde estaba Sorrow sin herirlo.

Al momento el ejército entro y no tardaron un segundo en comenzar a luchar contra los sectarios… -.- y de hecho los que encabezaban el ejército eran mis padres, supuse que fue Starflare la responsable de ese tremendo rayo que atravesó la roca.

Como sea, esos dos entraron y al segundo ya ambos estaban acabando con cada poni que tuviera esa capa junto al broche… me sorprendí al ver el estilo de pelea de Glide, después de todo el de hecho no desenfundaba la espada en su costado, a menos que fuera solo para dar un solo corte que acabara con su oponente, lo que él hacía, era de hecho golpear, patear y esquivar, pero solo eso le bastaba para acabar con un montón en solo momentos.

Mama por su parte no se quedaba detrás, los unicornios no tardaron en lanzar sus hechizos contra el ejército que avanzaba, pero cada hechizo se vio desviado en un momento por la magia de mi madre, la cual había creado un escudo que se encargó de que cada hechizo al contacto fuera devuelto a quien lo lanzo acabando con cuando unicornio no reacciono a tiempo para evadir.

Less: ¡CASTER NO HAY TIEMPO! (el pegaso corrió directo a donde se encontraba mi padre) ¡TERMINA EL MALDITO HECHIZO!

Glide: ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! (cuando el pegaso se lanzó contra mi padre, fue en ese momento que su vista cayo en donde estaba el centro del círculo ritual, al ver los cuerpos de todos los potrillos, la ira del pegaso lima no conoció limites) ¡LOS HARE PAGAR POR ESTO!

Husk: ¡GLIDE, STAR EN EL CENTRO!

Al momento la unicornio rosa miro y su cuero fue rodeado por varios anillos que luego se proyectaron detrás de si, al momento todos estos dispararon pequeños rayos, que terminaron uniéndose en uno solo de un jodido tamaño y este fue directo a el centro donde se realizaba el ritual en un intento de destrozar el circulo de hechizo, pero fue sorprendida cuando una barrera se manifestó resistiendo el ataque.

En ese momento fue que Glide y el otro pegaso chocaron... el pegaso dio un corte con su espada en la derecha seguido de uno con la izquierda al cuello de Glide, pero el solo se hizo a un lado en ambos casos, al fallar el pegaso comenzó a dar rápidas estocadas a su pecho, pero de nuevo Glide las evadió sin problemas y de hecho, fue allí cuando lo acabo.

Entre sus rápidas estocadas, Glide logro evadir por muy poco dejando la espada pasar casi cortando por sus costillas, cuando pudo, tomo el casco del pegaso al apretar su propia pata contra su pecho y fue igual con la segunda, una vez el pegaso inmovilizado Glide le dio un buen cabezazo en la frente que lo desoriento, solo allí fue que desenvaino y corto la cabeza de ese pegaso.

Sorrow: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

La atención de Glide y de Starflare fue robada de sus oponentes cuando ambos escucharon el desgarrador grito que el pequeño potrillo dio, al ver a donde Sorrow estaba, pude notar como las líneas de sangre negras que habían estado saliendo de los cristales habían formado un último circulo ritual complejo bajo el potrillo, el cual luego comenzó a brillar en una negra luz que destrozo los amarres mientras hacían flotar sobre el circulo al potrillo que en el aire comenzó a retorcerse.

Glide y Starflare corrieron al momento a donde él estaba, pero no fueron más rápidos que el unicornio el cual al ver a Sorrow flotar, no dudo en tomar una daga de hoja roja con inscripciones rúnicas negras y tomar al potrillo…

\- ¡SKYLEEEER! - Starflare y Glide intentaron con todo llegar a Sorrow, pero no pudieron llegar a él antes que el unicornio tomara a Sorrow y pasara la daga por su cuello cortándolo de lado a lado… en primera fila, ambos presenciaron como el potrillo comenzó a gorgotear mientras negra sangre no paraba de salir de su cuello, él los miraba aterrorizado cuando poco a poco su vida se le escapaba… esa fue una imagen que hizo a ambos, tanto al pegaso como a la unicornio caer arrodillados, mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin despegar su vista del potrillo.

Reacción muy diferente del unicornio el cual al degollar a Sorrow y ver caer a esos dos comenzó a reír casi aliviado, pero este alivio no le duro mucho, ya que solo segundos después tanto Glide como Starflare se levantaron mirándolo con su odio a flor de piel.

El cuerno de Starflare comenzó a enceguecer mientras que aun sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en blanco, nueve anillos se crearon tras de sí acompañados de decenas de espadas blancas hechas de su magia, las cuales todas apuntaban a donde el unicornio estaba… Glide por otra parte había decidido desenvainar la espada en su costado, y me sorprendió cuando note como esta comenzó a despedir una cantidad ridícula de magia bendita, la cual mientras más esa espada estaba fuera de la funda, cada vez era más lo que la emisión de magia aumentaba.

En el momento en que esos dos gritaron a todo pulmón, lanzaron sus ataques, de cada anillo rayos de una potencia ridícula fueron disparados a la vez que las espadas avanzaron, y Glide solo dio un solo corte al aire el cual lanzo una hoja de magia bendita concentrada a donde ese unicornio estaba… fue muy lamentable por todos los sectarios que estaban en el camino de esos ataques, ya que ni el polvo quedaba de ellos cuando aún la hoja de Glide los impactaba.

Los ataques chocaron con la barrera que mantenían en el circulo ritual y la hicieron añico al contacto, estos avanzaron directo al unicornio el cual hasta él se dio por muerto al ver los ataques acercarse, pero paso algo que nadie se esperó… los ataques se congelaron en el aire.

Al momento en que esto paso, todo el circulo ritual comenzó a emitir luces de coloraciones negras y rojas, antes que un enorme rayo fuera disparado al techo de la cueva desde el centro del altar donde yacía el agonizante potrillo.

Una risa de ultratumba fue escuchada segundos después que el rayo fuera disparado y en ese momento, cada ser vivo dentro de esa cueva pudo sentir el verdadero terror llenarlos mientras que, en el espacio por sobre del altar, la realidad misma pareció ser rasgada mientras que de la rasgadura emergía una entidad.

Aun mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraba, ya que esa entidad tenia de hecho la forma de un simple pegaso de pelaje negro y melena blanca, lo único que te decía que ese pegaso no era normal, eran sus ojos los cuales eran un mar de oscuridad mientras que en medio de esa oscuridad, un pentagrama rodeado de indescifrables runas cambiantes se mostraban como su la iris de sus ojos.

¿?: así que… ¿Eres acaso tu quien me ha llamado? (el pegaso tenía una afilada sonrisa dirigida al unicornio mientras que poco a poco este aterrizo, cuando sus cascos hicieron contacto con la tierra, solo puedo describir lo que paso como si la tierra gritara en agonía mientras que la piedra de la cueva que piso se estaba desintegrando poco a poco) tengo que admitir que es de admirar que lograran hacer tal cosa, el lograr dar con lo necesario para llamarnos a ella o a mí no es algo que deba de ser subestimado… responde mortal.

Caster: (el unicornio trago tan hondo que cualquiera hasta estando lejos pudo escucharlo) a- así es mi señor… (de inmediato este se arrodillo hasta pegando su rostro en la tierra ante la imponente presencia de ese pegaso) h- hemos sido yo y mis hermanos quienes lo hemos invocado mi señor.

¿?: ya veo… (el pegaso quito la vista del unicornio quien se arrodillo y miro al resto de ponis en esa cueva, los pocos de los sectarios que aun Vivian se inclinaron también, pero el resto de ponis solo estaban congelados mirando a ese pegaso el cual sonrió) je… han pasado eones desde la última vez que pise el plano mortal, eso se nota por el hecho que ustedes mortales aun permanezcan de pie ante mi presencia.

Glide: Husk… (aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, papa no soltó su espada y se mantenía en guardia mirando al pegaso) ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

Husk: n- no tengo la más remota idea Glide… pero sea quien sea, te aseguro que no viene con buenas intenciones.

Starflare: con eso basta… ¡HUSK LOS ELEMENTOS, NOSOTROS LES COMPRAREMOS TIEMPO!

Starflare y glide sin dudar se lanzaron al ataque, Star presiono aún más para que los ataques que me mantenían en el aire avanzaran y todos estos lograron llegar a impactar en el pegaso levantando una nube de polvo, pero eso no detuvo a Glide quien entro a la nube sin dudarlo y comenzó a dar cortes que lanzaban más de esas hojas destrozando varias partes de la cueva hasta que un seco sonido de escucho y estas pararon de ser despedidas.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, ni siquiera los sectarios creían lo que miraban, la espada de Glide estaba más bien luchando por intentar cortar el cuello de ese pegaso, el cual no tenía un solo rasguño por todo su cuerpo.

¿?: vaya vaya… (la mirada del pegaso se ensombreció aún más y de hecho este con su casco tomo la espada y empujo a Glide tan fuerte que Starflare tuvo que pararlo con no menos de 5 barreras para que no muriera al chocar contra una de las paredes de la cueva) estos malditos mortales se han hecho en verdad muy osados en estos años… ¿Qué una simple y patética unicornio junto a un aún más patético pegaso se atrevieran a atacarme? (el pegaso miro a esos dos ya con asco) Debería de sinceramente hacer desaparecer su existencia por cometer tal osadía, pero admito que estoy de buen humor, así que lo pasare por alto esta vez… agradézcanlo malditos mortales.

Star: ¡RISK!

Risk: ¡AHORA!

En el momento que el unicornio azulado grito, el resto de los guardianes ya estaban a su lado con los elementos activados, cada collar que ellos poseían brillaba mientras que un hilo de colores cambiantes los unía, esos ponis se desperdigaron en solo un segundo estando todos rodeando al pegaso.

Un complejo circulo de hechizo se formó bajo el pegaso y este fue rodeado por una barrera, cuando el pegaso la toco, esta de hecho logro repelerlo, por lo que el pegaso tuvo una emocionada sonrisa… unos momentos después un tremendo rayo fue disparado tanto de arriba como bajo el pegaso levantándolo hasta el punto donde ambos rayos colisionaban.

¿?: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El pegaso grito, pero más que un grito de dolor, era definitivamente uno de guerra, por ello es que los portadores se miraron entre ellos.

Regina: ¡RISK NECESITAMOS MÁS PODER!

Risk: ¡MIERDA LIBEREN AL COMPLETO LOS ELEMENTOS!

En el momento todos asintieron y cerraron sus ojos unos momentos, me sorprendí cuando vi las cutie marks de cada uno de ellos ser rodeadas por un anillo rúnico y estas runas comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de ellos, unos segundos después armas más unas armaduras de cuerpos completos aparecieron sobre ellos.

Todos clavaron sus armas en el suelo y se inclinaron comenzando de hecho a dar lo que parecían oraciones al cielo… y para mi entera sorpresa, estas fueron casi como si fueran respondidas, ya que pude ver como los rayos disparados dentro del escudo cobraron un incremento en su poder tan loco que cada fibra de mi ser temblaba en pavor al verlo… pero aun con todo eso… ese pegaso comenzó a reír dentro de ese ataque.

¿?: ¡JAJAJAJA SI ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍA, ESTO ESTÁ RESULTANDO SER MUCHO MÁS DIVERTIDO DE LO QUE CREÍ QUE SERÍA!

Risk: ¡MALDITA SEAAAA SILK USA EL CRISTAL AHORA!

Silk: ¡EN CAMINO RISK!

La pegaso morada tomo la que era su arma, la cual eran dos espadas de el suelo y al dar un salto con ambas armas logro rasgar la realidad y en ese desgarro pude ver el cristal rojo que antes habían usado para ver el futuro de Sorrow del otro lado del desgarro.

Del cristal salió un solo rayo que dio directamente en la gema roja del collar negro que tenia la pegaso, pero al momento el cristal literalmente comenzó a arder, mientras que de por si la pegaso ya parecía hasta sufrir para contener la energía que este emitía.

Silk: ¡AAAAHHHHH! (la pegaso comenzó a gritar mientras que rompió el circulo que mantenían todos y se lanzo con sus espadas directo a donde se encontraba el pegaso aun riendo, ella logro pasar como si nada ese escudo sin alterarlo y hasta logro de hecho llegar a dar al pegaso con ambas de sus espadas) ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO BASTARDO!

La pegaso presiono aún más al ver como las espadas aun no lograron atravesarlo, pero luego de aplicar más fuerza esta logro enterrar ambas espadas en el cuerpo del pegaso, cambiando este de unas enfermas risas, a un grito del dolor por primera vez.

Fue en el momento que la pegaso regreso a su posición que su casco se encendió en el fuego del collar mientras que esta dio un fuerte golpe al suelo y ambos rayos incrementaron tan letalmente su fuerza, que aun si era un recuerdo de mi pasado, sinceramente me llene de terror al sentir las cantidades tan ridículas de magia que estos despedían.

Los guardianes siguieron manteniéndolo, hasta que luego de mucho, la primera en caer fue la pegaso Silk, la cual ya incluso sangraba por su nariz y orejas por el brutal uso de fuerzas que uso, dando como resultado que cayera al suelo desmallada, luego fueron el resto de los guardianes quienes cayeron, solo que estos no se desmallaron, pero si terminaron arrodillados y luchando por respirar mientras que los rayos cedían y el escudo caía.

Sinceramente mis ojos no llegaron a creer totalmente cuando logre ver a lo que antes era un pegaso, aterrizando en el suelo luego de ser golpeado por esa loca cantidad de magia, solo que esta vez ya no era un pegaso… o al menos algo real.

* * *

0w0 sorry por la tardansa, pero estuve haciendo un monton de cosas... xD tales como hasta vender hamburguesas de manera masiva... O_O y diablos que lleva trabajo eso de montar un puesto de hamburguesas no mas... pero en fin.

xD un solo capitulo, y ya te respondi unas cuantas dudas viruz, ¬u¬ y creo que ya te diste cuenta de uno de los efectos de esos cristalsillos, ya despues te enteraras al completo de lo que son capaces.


	153. El portador de la calamidad

Cap 153: El portador de la calamidad.

Este cayo riendo mientras que podía ver como su ser entero cambiaba, por momentos tenía ante mí a un unicornio joven, pero solo duraba segundos antes que cambiara a un potrillo terrestre o bien a una yegua unicornio anciana… esa cosa solo no tenia una forma ni una edad fija, este cambiaba a voluntad tanto sus colores, como su tamaño, su especie y aun su edad… fuera lo que fuera que estuviera frente a nosotros, esa cosa no era definitivamente un ser cualquiera.

¿?: genial jajaja… (Esa cosa adopto para mi enorme sorpresa la forma de un alicornio el cual al menos presentaba una que otra herida y llevo sus cascos a su rostro mientras reía) ¡Jajaja Simplemente Genial! ¿Cuántos Eones Han Pasado Desde Que Logre Sentir Tan Placentera Sensación Como Lo Es El Dolor? (mierda, ese ser descubrió su rostro y miro los que eran los guardianes quienes lucharon por levantarse y ayudar a Silk con una sádica sonrisa) los felicito ponis, han logrado lo que aun yo mismo consideraba que era imposible, por ellos les daré el honor de conocer mi nombre… soy conocido por ustedes como End, aquel quien tiene el deber de traer el fin a la creación.

De la sola mención de ese nombre, no fueron solo los guardianes quienes temblaron en pavor, cada poni a excepción de los sectarios quienes lo habían traído temblaba en pavor por la sola mención de ese nombre.

Starflare: (la unicornio rosa temblaba en pavor mientras que miraba al ahora alicornio) n- no… e- esto no pude ser posible… ¡T- TU NO PUEDES SER AQUEL CON QUIEN NUESTRA SEÑORA MANTIENE UNA ETERNA LUCHA! ¡AQUEL QUIEN SOLO QUIERE VER LO QUE NUESTRA SEÑORA CON TANTO ESFUERZO CREO Y BENDIJO DESTRUIDO!

End: je, pues créelo unicornio… (el alicornio extendió sus alas y la sola ráfaga de aire que estas impulsaron, fue suficiente para que una gran parte de la cueva se desintegrara dejando solo esa tierra muerta de la actualidad) soy aquel quien luchaba día a día contra Beginning su señora… (el alicornio miro de reojo a el unicornio quien lo había invocado) pero supongo que eso es cuento para algún otro día.

El alicornio camino hasta estar frente al unicornio levantándolo con su magia y realmente no lo miraba nada lindo.

End: habla mortal, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que ustedes llamaron mi presencia a este sitio?

Caster: (el unicornio trago hondo, pero igual logro hablar) M- Mi señor, lo hemos llamado ya que, si era posible, queríamos que concediera nuestra petición.

End: así que una petición ¿Eh? (el alicornio soltó al unicornio dejándolo en el suelo y sonrió) habla mortal, ¿Qué deseo alberga tu corazón como para haber logrado reunir 30 almas nobles de gran pureza y poder, más residuos de la guerra que Begg y yo mantuvimos en este plano?

Caster: (el unicornio al ver de hecho algo de interés en la mirada del alicornio, se permitió sonreír mientras lo miraba) mi señor, nosotros sus seguidores lo hemos llamado para rogarle que nos de algo de su infinito poder… (Eso sí que no sonó nada bien de hecho) es nuestro deseo ayudarlo en su noble causa, y traer un fin a todos aquellos quienes osan postrarse a aquella deidad quien le ha estorbado en su santa cruzada de purificar este mundo y traer un nuevo ciclo… pero nuestro poder no es el suficiente para poder apoyar su causa, es por eso que nos vimos obligados a tener que molestarle y rogar por su ayuda.

End: je, no tenía idea de que fuera posible que hubieran de entre ustedes mortales aquellos quienes apoyaran mis ideales.

Caster: los hay mi señor, (el unicornio miro bastante serio al alicornio) nosotros somos solo un pequeño y selecto grupo a quienes se les encomendó la tarea de pedir su ayuda, pero hay muchos más de nuestros hermanos repartidos por el mundo en espera de nuestro éxito, para así comenzar nuestros planes para ayudar a su gran causa.

End: ooh… eso se me gusta ciertamente… (el alicornio llevo un ala a su mentón mirando interesado al unicornio) puedo fácilmente conceder su deseo, después de todo no es nada de otro mundo el poder que ustedes los mortales poseen… (mierda, End sonrió mirando a ese tipo) lo he decidido, por se valentía y persistencia, concederé su deseo mis fieles seguidores… je… prepárese la creación, pues esta temblara ante el poder que ustedes mis hijos portaran.

Glide: ¡STAR, RISK, HUSK, ALFIS, GRAND, LIAR ARRIBA!

En el segundo el pegaso lima salió disparado, no al alicornio, pues ya sabían que era inútil el ir contra él, si no contra el unicornio frente a este acompañado de su esposa y todos los guardianes en condiciones… lanzaron en verdad ataques devastadores a este, pero todos fueron neutralizados por un aleteo del alicornio el cual desintegro cada hechizo o arma que se dirigieron hacia el e hirió de gravedad a algunos de ellos, entre esos los padres de Sorrow.

End: Je… ¡JAJAJA! (ok, este comenzó a reír mientras de hecho tapo con uno de sus cascos su rostro) ¡Eso Te Gustaría Como Nada Oír Salir De Mi Boca No Es Verdad Parasito! (este bajo su casco con tal fuerza que la cueva entera tembló y pude ver una sádica sonrisa en el mientras miraba al unicornio quien retrocedió asustado) ¿De Verdad Crees Que Puedes Realmente Engañarme Con Sucios Y Vacíos Halagos Pedazo De Escoria? ¡USTEDES NO QUIEREN DE MI PODER PARA TRAER EL FIN, SI NO MÁS BIEN PARA APROVECHARSE DE ESTE Y PONERSE A SI MISMOS COMO GOBERNANTES DE TODO EN ESTA TIERRA! ¿CREEN SINCERAMENTE QUE YO SERÍA TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA NO SABER LOS VERDADEROS DESEOS DE SUS CORAZONES Y LAS INTENCIONES DE TODOS USTEDES? ¡NO SEAN PRESUNTUOSOS MALDITOS MORTALES!

El cuerno del alicornio brillo y cada alma alrededor de ese altar fue mandada a volar lejos de este mientras que este con su magia tomo el que creí sería el cuerpo de Sorrow sobre la piedra, pero solo apenas note que el potrillo aun luchaba por respirar mientras que la sangre aun si la herida seguía abierta y sin ningún signo de sanar, esta no salía de ella… solo le pude atribuir tal cosa a la intervención del alicornio.

End: ¿Quieren que traiga el fin a este planeta? Bien, con gusto concederé su deseo… (el alicornio dejo frente a el al potrillo dejándolo para que todos lo miraran) a cascos de aquel quien usaron como sucio sacrificio para insultarme, ustedes me entretendrán al enfrentarse a lo que ustedes conocen como la profecía de End… saluden al portador de mi voluntad.

El alicornio calvo su cuerpo en el lomo del potrillo y ante los ojos de todos las heridas en todo el cuerpo de este comenzaron a sanar, solo para dejar escuchar los desgarradores gritos que Sorrow comenzó a dar mientras se retorcía aun empalado en el cuerno de ese alicornio… ante la vista de todos, cada rasgo del potrillo comenzó a cambiar a la que era de hecho casi mi apariencia actual, pelaje negro, ojos rojos, sus dientes se cayeron y fueron reemplazados por los acerrados y obviamente aun su magia sufrió ese cambio… lo único que lo diferenciaba de mí, era que sobre su cuerpo no estaban las azules runas que mi cuerpo tenía encima.

End: (cuando el proceso de trasformación termino, entonces el alicornio saco su cuerno del cuerpo del potrillo y este cayó al suelo) levántate mi adalid y haz cumplir mi voluntad.

Sorrow: n- no… ¡No quiero! (el alicornio sonrió aún más al ver como Sorrow se abrazaba a si mismo sufriendo raros espasmos) ¡Por Favor Pare Duele Mucho! ¡DUELE DEMASIADO!

End: je, no puedes resistirlo niño… (una cruel sonrisa se formo en el rostro del alicornio mientras este acerco su cuerno a el del potrillo y llego a tocarlo) tu papel de ahora en más es solo ser un instrumento de destrucción… ese será tu papel hasta el mismo fin del mundo mi adorado hijo.

En el momento en que el alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, el potrillo dejo de luchar, este se soltó a si mismo siendo sentado por el mismo alicornio y pude notar como el brillo en los ojos del potrillo murió, sus ojos pasaron a ser vacíos, más sin embargo sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Fue en ese momento que la oscuridad comenzó a salir de cuerpo del potrillo… pero esta vez el efecto de esta fue muy diferente a lo que hacia la mía propia, pues mientras que esta se extendía, todo lo que era cubierta con ella al igual que con el alicornio, todo comenzaba a ser desintegrado sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez esto existió.

End: así es mi adorado potrillo, tu serás aquel quien de ahora en más pasara juicio sobre todo esta tierra…

Risk: ¡TODOS FUERA DE LA CUEVA YA!

End: (el alicornio levanto entre sus cascos al potrillo colocándolo de frente a el mientras sonreía) tu mi potrillo serás aquel a quien el mundo entero temerá con la mención de su nombre, serás aquel ser a quien ningún mortal alguna vez puedan enfrentar, nada te herirá, nada te detendrá…

\- ¡SKYLEEEER! - tanto la unicornio rosa que era su madre, como el pegaso lima que era su padre, aun estando gravemente heridos luchaban por acercarse al que era su hijo, pero ambos fueron retenidos por los guardianes que podían hacerlo mientras los empujaban fuera de la cueva.

Risk: ¡EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO STARFLARE, GLIDE, PERO ES MUY TARDE PARA EL! ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA!

End: (el alicornio le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Sorrow y en el momento, su cuerpo brillo por un segundo en un enfermizo negro) ahora ve mi potrillo… (el dejo al potrillo en el suelo) ve y cumple con tu destino.

Recordaba ese momento… y de solo recordarlo mi mente dolía, cuando este dijo esas palabras, fueron algo que Sorrow no pudo desobedecer, su cuerpo en ese momento solo no pertenecía a él, por lo que este se giró y comenzó a caminar a donde los ponis aun luchaban por salir, y a su paso, todo lo que estaba cerca de el era literalmente destruido hasta las moléculas.

Sus padres fueron obligados a salir hace rato cuando tuvieron que noquearlos para llevarlos fuera, varios de los presentes soldados… e incluso los sectarios intentaron lanzar hechizos, flechas e incluso algunos decidieron arriesgarse y acercarse al potrillo para cortarlo, pero todo cuanto entraba en esa oscuridad perecía.

Las armas y hechizos se desintegraron al segundo, pero los ponis fueron otra historia, al estos entrar en la oscuridad, tomaban sus cuellos al darse cuenta que aun el aire había muerto dentro de ella, pero dentro de esa oscuridad solo eran segundos para que comenzaran a intentar gritar mientras que su piel comenzaba a desintegrarse, luego eran los músculos, luego los huesos hasta que aun los órganos de estos eran vueltos menos que polvo.

Al notar que todo esfuerzo era inútil, todos abandonaron la idea de luchar y decidieron huir, por lo que Sorrow solo comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras cada vez la oscuridad crecía más y más.

End: je… con eso mi trabajo aquí esta hecho… y lo mejor es que no rompí mi promesa con Begg, así que no podrá quejarse conmigo, después de todo solo cumplí el deseo de los que son de hecho creaciones de ella… agg… -.- aunque aun así creo que me esperan unos cuantos días durmiendo en el sofá… ¬u¬ pero esto lo vale… ya quiero ver cómo es que ella lidiara con el potro sin romper nuestro tarto, pararíamos nuestra lucha y dejaríamos solo una creación de ambos los cuales uno será un destructor, el otro será un protector... en fin, hora de retirarme.

Con eso End desgarro la realidad misma entrando en ese desgarro y desapareciendo de este plano.

Al verlo desaparecer entonces dirigí mi vista a Sorrow y pude notar la masacre que el pequeño unicornio estaba provocando… la entrada a la cueva no era exactamente la más grande, así que los ponis luchaban por salir, pero no lo lograron antes que el potrillo aun caminando llegara esta, por lo que las muertes a cada paso que el daba, cada vez estaban siendo más y más mientras que la cueva estaba comenzando a tomar la forma que tenia en la actualidad siendo solo un montón de tierra muerta y un poco negra.

Lo seguí desde detrás cuando este logro llegar a la entrada de cueva y comenzó a caminar fuera de esta. Los ponis estaban realmente desesperados por salir de allí, pero los soldados claramente no olvidan su motivo inicial para estar allí, pues cada sectario que se encontraba con ellos era herido y dejado a morir a cascos de lo que los soldados describieron era su propia creación.

Muchos lograron llegar a la salida de esa cueva antes que Sorrow, ya que el potrillo no era exactamente el más alto ni el mas rápido… pero fue cuando llegamos tanto el cómo Nía, Kireo y yo a la salida que ninguno pudo evitar el sonreír al ver en la salida atado de sus cascos y patas a la boca de la cueva con ataduras mágicas al unicornio quien era el causante de todo esto.

Caster: ¡NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD SE LOS SUPLICO PIEDAD!

Risk: (a pesar de los gritos del unicornio, el guardián de la magia solo lo miraba fríamente mientras su cuerno brillaba) ¿Cómo tan siquiera un asqueroso ser como tu osa pedir piedad luego de la atrocidad que has cometido? Morirás como la basura que eres a manos de tu propia creación parasito.

Caster: (al este ver la oscuridad acercarse a el más al potrillo de muertos ojos rojos, chillo y miro desesperado a Risk) ¡POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA! ¡LES DIRÉ INCLUSO LA UBICACIÓN DEL RESTO DE NUESTROS HERMANOS, PERO POR FAVOR LIBÉRENME!

Risk: oh, así que tienes esa información… bien… (el unicornio azul fue en extremo rápido en acercarse a donde estaba atado el otro y toco su frente lanzando un hechizo, el sectario comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero una vez el guardián termino, retrocedió mirándolo con asco) gracias por darme los próximos de nuestros objetivos bastardo… (él se giro corriendo al ver como ya esa oscuridad estaba por alcanzarlos) ¡Ahora paga por tus actos!

Caster: ¡NOOOO AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

La oscuridad de Sorrow llego hasta donde estaba atado el unicornio, fue en ese momento que el comenzó a gritar mientras que poco a poco era hecho pedazos por la habilidad dada a Sorrow por End, hasta que de este no quedo nada.

Risk: (el unicornio aún lejos del alcance de la oscuridad de Sorrow, logro voltear para mirar al potrillo y sus lágrimas cayeron al ver como el traía muerte a todo cuanto alcanzaba) cuando lo siento Skyler… no pudimos interpretar tu futuro y salvarte… en verdad lo lamento.

Husk: ¡RISK HAY QUE LLEGAR YA A LA CIUDAD Y EVACUAR A TODOS! ¡YA SINFONÍA NO ES SEGURA!

Sorrow: (cuando todos los guardianes comenzaron a correr lejos, los ojos del potrillo se fijaron en la figura inconscientes de ambos de sus padres quienes iban sobre dos de los guardianes y las lágrimas de este comenzaron a caer aún más) m- mama… p- papa… … a- a- ayuda…

La figura de todos se perdió de la vista del potrillo en ese momento, dejando al pequeño solo mientras todo a su alrededor moría y el mismo, experimentaba tal dolor que era capaz de volver loco a quien fuera.

Fue en ese momento que sentí unos fríos cascos abrazarme, al ver a mi lado, pude ver a Nía llorando mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi cuello.

Nía: l- lo siento Sky…snif… e- en verdad lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto a tan corta edad… e- en verdad lo lamento mucho.

Sky: agg… (la abrace un momento antes de besar una de las mejillas de la pegaso) gracias Nía, pero esto aún no ha terminado… es mejor que sigamos.

Mierda, en verdad mientras más miraba, peor era lo que cada vez más me sentía, por un lado, estaban los asaltantes sentimientos del potrillo los cuales cada uno de ellos comencé a sentirlos al recordarlos, comencé a sentir todo el dolor, la soledad y el miedo que corroía cada pedazo de su ser al no ser siquiera capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, trayendo por eso muerte a todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

El pasto, los árboles y la tierra misma estaban poco a poco muriendo mientras más crecía cada vez la oscuridad que este despedía llegando a extenderse cada vez más por toda la tierra… el potrillo en esos momentos caminaba a lo que a lo lejos se miraba la que era la ciudad con el castillo donde había vivido con sus padres, era por ello que él estaba luchando para detenerse por miedo a que lo que ya había presenciado que provocaba el acercarse a él, afectara a sus amigos y a su familia.

Fue cuando este estaba caminando que él fue golpeado por una honda que recorrió toda la tierra, al ver al cielo no tarde en ver como desde la montaña donde se suponía estaba el cristal de la línea, un rayo de rojo color era disparado al cielo, despejándolo de todas las nubes a su alrededor antes que este comenzara a bajar y se dirigiera a donde el potrillo avanzaba.

Más que lastimarlo, este solo creo una barrera que logro contener al potrillo dentro de ella cuando este ya había llegado cerca de la ciudad, justo antes que la oscuridad que despedía llegara a tocarla… en ese momento la oscuridad fue contenida toda dentro de ese escudo y fue por ello que logré ver un grupo de guardias formados frente a la ciudad, como una defensa solo para intentar ganar tiempo para los civiles que noté, aún estaban evacuando la ciudad.

Fue solo una hora lo que el potrillo estuvo dentro de ese escudo encerrado y sufriendo cada vez más mientras más de esa oscuridad era generada por el, pero esta llego al punto de ser tanta la que despedía que increíblemente el escudo creado por nada menos que una línea ley no pudo contener la tan tremenda cantidad de oscuridad que el potrillo despedía, la cual fue capaz de resquebrajar el escudo y destrozarlo.

Al momento la oscuridad se esparció por sobre todo a cuanto mi vista llegaba a ver, en ese momento aun la montaña en la que el cristal estaba sufrió por la habilidad del potrillo y toda vida tanto animal como vegetal pereció… y claro está que la ciudad no fue la excepción.

Antes nuestros ojos la oscuridad llego a alcanzar a la ciudad y esta comenzó a ser hecha nada… las edificaciones al verse afectadas por ella, las partes inferiores cedieron ante el su habilidad desintegrándose y provocando el colapso del resto, los escombros de las partes superiores no llegaban a tocar el suelo antes que también de hecho fueran vueltos nada, pero la ciudad en si no fue lo único afectado, pues también llegaron a mis oídos los gritos de desafortunados ponis quienes no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Esto… esto era en verdad una locura… no pude más que tapar mi rostro con un casco mientras sonreía al ver todo esto, ante mis ojos, lo que antes era una ciudad increíblemente grande y hermosa, estaba siendo vuelta nada literalmente, ante mis ojos el paisaje de más de 11mil años en el futuro estaba formándose, la ciudad estaba siendo destruida no quedando de ella ni una sola roca sobre la muerta tierra de color negro que quedaba luego de ser expuesta a la habilidad del potrillo… y claro está que el potrillo solo podía llorar mientras su cuerpo solo no lo obedecía y el seguía trayendo muerte a todo.

El potrillo avanzo por entre la ciudad aun colapsando siguiendo la pista de los ponis que huían a algún sitio seguro… su caminata tardo unos pocos días antes de llegar de hecho por el sitio donde Nía, Kireo y yo habíamos llegado a esta isla, ya para ese tiempo la oscuridad que Sorrow despedía había cubierto ya gran parte de esa isla entera, pero había una parte a la que no había llegado gracias a cierto grupo de ponis.

Siguiendo al potrillo llegamos a la que antes era una costa, pero ante mi estaba de hecho un camino de tierra entre el mar que conectaba a otra isla separada el cual era protegido por los guardianes de los elementos, los cuales estaba todos con sus elementos activados y claramente esperando por el potrillo el cual solo se acercaba a ellos sin más.

Husk: Risk… (el unicornio rojo miro en verdad dudoso a el azul) ¿Esta en verdad bien que hagamos esto? Skyler sigue siendo por Dios el hijo de Starflare y de Glide… si algo sale mal…

Risk: tch… tampoco me agrada la idea Husk… (el unicornio uso su casco para señalar al potrillo) pero te invito a que lo mires… ¿de verdad piensas que es mejor dejarlo así?

Grand: agg… me duele admitirlo… pero no, no creo que sea lo mejor solo ignorarlo… todo lo que se acerca a el desaparece sin dejar rastros, y el solo no deja de perseguirnos.

Silk: Snif… (la yegua lloraba, pero igual no se miraba el odio ni el enojo en su mirada… o si los había por la pérdida de su reino, no era contra el potrillo) además Husk… t- te invito a que mires sus ojos… esas lagrimas dudo mucho que sean de felicidad… h- hay que salvarlo… al menos a él hay que salvarlo, para eso están los elementos de la Harmonía ¿No? para proteger.

Liar: suficientes chácharas amigos, prepárense porque ya está casi en el rango.

De nuevo pude ver como todos los collares de todos comenzaron a unirse, con hilos de colores mientras se paraban uno a un lado el otro y de nuevo sus armas salieron, cada uno de ellos solo las calvaron en el suelo y se arrodillaron frente a ellas, todos comenzaron un clamor recostando sus cabezas a sus armas y estas solo parecieron responderles cuando cada una comenzó a pulsar en respuestas a sus palabras.

Cuando todos se levantaron, tomaron sus armas y sin miedo alguno avanzaron hasta la oscuridad que Sorrow despedía… si era sincero, los di por muertos cuando lo hicieron, pero en vez de matarlos, la oscuridad más bien era repelida por la que note era un aura lumínica que el despedían cada uno de ellos.

Todos llegaron a estar casi encima de Sorrow y el potrillo solo parecía ignorarlos mientras continuaba su camino, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando todos ellos clavaron sus armas a su alrededor formando un círculo en el que apenas él era capaz de caber y crearon una barrera a su alrededor.

Al instante toda la oscuridad de su alrededor ceso y más bien el potrillo comenzó a gritar mientras se retorcía en dolor, haciendo a algunos de ellos hasta arrepentirse al ver el dolor y la desesperación que le estaban provocando al potrillo, pero ninguno cedió a pesar de ello.

Risk: agg… (el unicornio suspiro mientras se aferraba aún más a su daga en el suelo mientras que su cuerno comenzó a brillar dando el su plegaria) 'Oh nuestra digna señora, hoy como tus humildes servidores venimos ante ti rogando por tu misericordia para con tu creación…' (a medida que el unicornio había comenzado a hablar, los elementos comenzaron a reaccionar y el potrillo comenzó a sufrir aún más dolor) 'Rogamos por que tu gracia y tu eterno amor sean para con esta pobre alma la cual sufre injustamente, te rogamos porque permitas arrancar este gran mal de esta pobre alma y pueda esta encontrar la paz, el gozo y la felicidad que le fueron roba…

Husk: ¡RISK DETENTE LO ESTAMOS MATANDO! (al grito del otro unicornio, el detuvo su plegaria para mirar al potrillo, era cierto que la oscuridad que había tomado su cuerpo estaba saliendo de él, pero ante todos las heridas que él tenía antes de ser tomado por End estaban volviendo, todos los cortes del hechizo, su desgarrado ojo eh incluso la cortada en su cuello, estaban reabriéndose mientras la sangre ya estaba saliendo de cada herida) ¡SI CONTINUAMOS ASÍ SOLO TERMINAREMOS ASESINANDO NOSOTROS MISMOS AL HIJO DE GLIDE Y STAR!

Risk: ¡NO PODEMOS DETENERNOS A ESTAS ALTURAS HUSK! ¡SI DEJAMOS QUE SKYLER SIGA ASÍ NO PUEDO TAN SIQUIERA TERMINAR DE PENSAR EN CUANTAS SERÁN LAS VIDAS QUE SE PERDERÁN!

Liar: ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRA MANERA RISK! ¡SON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA HARMONÍA POR DIOS! ¡ALGO TIENE QUE HABER QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA PODER AYUDARLO SIN MATARLO!

Risk: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH MALDITA SEA NO ME CULPEN SI ALGO SALE MAL! ¡ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE PUEDO INTENTAR PARA AYUDARLO, ASÍ QUE SI FALLA PREPÁRENSE PARA CORRER O NO LA CONTAMOS!

El unicornio apago su cuerno y tomando la daga que era su elemento con él, este desgarro la realidad al igual que antes lo había hecho la pegaso, en el desgarro que este provoco, un enorme cristal también grabado al igual que el de esta isla, solo que de color morado se mostró… solo unos momentos después, el cristal por la apertura lanzo un pequeño rayo que dio directo en la collar con la gema morada que teína en su cuello la cual se encendió despidiendo fuego de una tonalidad morada.

Risk: Hey… (el unicornio dejo donde la daga de su elemento para mantener la estabilidad de la barrera y sonrió notablemente no llevándola bien) cuento con ustedes chicos.

Ellos asintieron y este avanzo hasta donde el potrillo aun gritaba de dolor, el escudo que mantenía a Sorrow no afecto para nada al unicornio, así que este solo se agacho al nivel de donde el potrillo tomaba su cabeza con sus cascos mientras gritaba, el tomo la cabeza del potrillo entre sus casco para obligarlo a que este lo mirara… al ver esos ojos sin vida de Sorrow derramando lágrimas, el unicornio no pudo hacer más que dar un largo suspiro antes de acercar su cuerno al del potrillo y unir ambos.

Por unos minutos nada paso, pero aun así todos los guardianes mientras más tiempo pasaba, todos solo parecían desesperar más… fue a los pocos minutos que el unicornio azul comenzó a toser y pude ver sangre salir de su boca cuando lo hizo, pero acompañado con esa tos, paso algo que no esperaba.

Una marca de hechizo fue de hecho proyectada justo en el lugar que End beso la frente del potrillo, este literalmente se arrancó del cuerpo del potrillo quedando en el aire… solo en ese momento es que el unicornio se permitió separarse y sin siquiera molestarse a limpiar su boca, este cargo su cuerno y disparo un pequeño rayo directo a la marca en el aire.

Risk: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

La marca a pesar de ser impactada por su magia, no parecía ser para nada afectada por lo que intentaba el unicornio, así que este comenzó a gritar mientras note como la potencia del rayo aumentaba drásticamente, mientras aun la magia del resto de los elementos al parecer fortalecieron el poder del unicornio, fue unos segundos después que note una grieta aparecer en la marca en el aire.

Esa grieta en la marca poco a poco se fue expandiendo mientras más magia usaba el unicornio, poco a poco cada vez se notaba más y más resquebrajaba, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de romperse, el unicornio escupido tal cantidad de sangre por la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo, que termino colapsando en el suelo y por ello la completamente agrietada marca regreso a la frente del potrillo ante de desaparecer.

Risk: l- lo… siento… S- Skyler.

Husk: ¡MIERDA HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA!

Risk quedo completamente fuera de combate al caer inconsciente y por ello aun su elemento despareció, por ello el resto de los guardianes lo tomaron y antes que la barrera que todos mantenían alrededor de Sorrow colapsara, salieron corriendo a todo dar alejándose como podían del rango de efecto de la habilidad de Sorrow.

Fue solo cuestión de unos minutos para que el potrillo dejara de gritar y poco a poco ese escudo a su alrededor que lo contenía desapareció… la oscuridad del potrillo comenzó a extenderse de nuevo y el de nuevo comenzó a caminar por el camino de tierra que unía la otra isla.

Para el momento los guardianes ya se habían retirado y al estos no estar presentes, la oscuridad comenzó a cubrir esos pedazos de tierra, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes a él como reaccionaba esta que la isla protegida por la línea, después de todo, al contacto con la oscuridad, la tierra que no estaba protegida por la línea ley estaba comenzando a desparecer consumida por la oscuridad.

Sorrow no tuvo problemas para pasar por sobre este camino de tierra antes que poco después que el pasara, la tierra solo desaprecia detrás de el al igual que las aguas que entraban en contacto con su oscuridad, dejando solo un enorme hoyo que dejaba aun el lecho marino expuesto.

Fue solo en ese momento que las fantasmales imágenes desaparecieron de mi visión, pero mis recuerdos si seguían fluyendo, por lo que tenia un buen dolor de cabeza en ese momento mientras recordaba lo que fueron los días que siguieron a esto.

Nía: Sky… (al ser llamado por la pegaso gris, no pude evitar el mirarla aun tapando uno de mis ojos por el dolor, ella me miraba mientras acariciaba algo insegura uno de sus cascos) sé que esto te esta afectado mucho, pero por favor, solo aguanta y no hagas una locura.

Sky: agg… Nía, te dije que miraría todos mis recuerdos antes de tomar la decisión de la que temes, así que no te mortifiques por eso aun… (le intente dar una sonrisa, pero eso no pareció calmarla) de momento ya de aquí tenemos lo que queríamos, así que creo que podemos descansar un rato, tengo bastante hambre y ya estoy algo cansado luego de 5 días siguiendo a Sorrow.

Kireo: ¬u¬ vaya que aguafiestas, yo sí que quiero seguir viendo la obra de arte que cometiste cuando eras pequeño… (el bastardo me dio una de sus sonrisota a dientes pelados de la felicidad) no sé por qué diablos es que no lo hicimos esto antes, después de todo, esto es justo el tipo de cosas que queríamos en ese tiempo.

Sky: agg… ¬_¬ me da igual que lo disfrutes Kireo, igual aquí paramos… pescare para comer y luego de dormir un rato, entonces continuaremos nuestro camino.

* * *

0u0 y he alli el que diablos era eso del portador de calamidad.

xD diablos miguel, vaia que el hechaste para leer 1770 paginas en solo dos semanas, OwO bueno ver que logre engancharte tan lindamente con esta historia... y a todas estas... ¡Bienvenido al barco de la perdicion ¡Digo! de la diversion de ghost jajaja! 0.o bueno, lo de las palabras repetidas y errores... -.- tipo, por mas que lo intente siempre se me escapan cosas de esas, entre un mar de arboles es dificil ver una hoja... 0.o y me temo que he comprobado que al menos yo leo mas por supocision que por mirar... me refiero a que a veces veo palabras que realmente no estan ya que en mi cabeza voy leyendo a base de suponer que es lo que sigue.

jajajaj xD lo de trasnportar en vez de teletransportar es basicamente por polera, floreja o como quieras decirle... 0.o aunque tambien viene del hecho que me gusta mas como suena me trasporte, que teletrasnporte... xD vainas de loco, no le des tantas vueltas.

jajaja xD sip, creo que si tiene wifi viruz, ¬u¬ despues de todo de alguna forma los portadores tiene que dar con ellos ¿no? ¬u¬ con gusto te mando la hamburguesa, xD ¿prefieres recivirla por zoom o por domesa?


	154. mi perdido corderito

Cap 154: mi perdido corderito.

Recordé muy bien los días que le siguieron a el que Sorrow saliera de sinfonía, aquel que había sido nuestro lugar de nacimiento… y la verdad llegué muy bien a recordar por que el nombre del portador de la calamidad fue tan temido como lo fue.

Luego de salir de sinfonía, la destrucción que Sorrow trajo con solo caminar no conoció límite alguno…esta parte del continente por lo que pude recordar, estaba formada por un conjunto de pedazos de tierra interconectados, ya fuera por tierra o bien puentes según mis recuerdos y las imágenes que desde el aire podía observar, pero en la actualidad era todo solo mar abierto por una simple y sencilla razón… Sorrow.

El potrillo en su forzado caminar no dejaba de ir de isla en isla… la oscuridad del mismo mientras más tiempo pasaba, esta solo más se iba esparciendo, pero al igual que esta crecía, más crecía cada vez dentro del potrillo no solo el dolor, si no sentimientos como ira, culpa, desesperación y soledad.

La oscuridad en su caso hacía mucho más que solo consumir todo, la oscuridad era literalmente una parte más de él, su vista y sus oídos no eran realmente capaces de ver las lejanas áreas a las que esta oscuridad llegaba, pero allí es donde entraba la misma.

Esa oscuridad le daba al potrillo la capacidad de nada menos que ver, oír, e incluso sentir todo lo que entraba en contacto con ella, era por eso que mientras el avanzaba, mientras el más se acercaba a donde podía sentir que habían ponis, todo el dolor y los sentires de este mismo crecían.

Aun si los ponis de sinfonía habían dado voces de alerta a todas las islas, he de suponer que muchos no creyeron en sus palabras, pues Sorrow llego a muchos pueblos que, si bien no estaban totalmente habitados, muchos eran los ponis quienes veían la oscuridad acercarse a sus hogares e intentaban salir, pero muchos de estos no lograban huir antes que esta los alcanzara.

Era por ello que Sorrow de primer casco terminaba sintiendo el cómo su oscuridad arropaba a estos ponis, comenzando primero por privarlos de oxígeno y luego deshaciendo sus cuerpos capa por capa mientras que muchos de los que lograban que esta no los atrapara, daban gritos a aquellos dentro de la misma rogando a los cielos por que un milagro ocurriera y su ser amado no pereciera… pero era notorio que en esta ocasión, la creadora no estaba prestando atención, pues de nada valieron las suplicas más que para hacer crecer el arrepentimiento del potrillo.

Sorrow vago de isla en isla por meses, fueron meses en los cuales muchos soldados de una enorme cantidad de naciones hasta intentaron enfrentar a esa oscuridad con miles de hechizos, armas, trampas… no hubo realmente algo que toda creatura no intentara para matar a Sorrow cuando los rumores de la aparición del portador de la calamidad se extendieron, pero no importaba cuanto estos se esforzaran, todos solo terminaban agregando más números a las muertes que el potrillo provoco… las cuales ya para ese momento eran miles.

Luego de acabar con todas las islas de las inmediaciones de sinfonía, fue cuando Sorrow llego al área que limitaba las islas con el continente de equestria. En ese momento, él se encontró con la última resistencia antes de poner en riesgo aun esa tierra.

Justo por toda la costa que delimitaba con las islas, un enorme muro de magia había sido levantado para proteger toda esa tierra… sinceramente pensé que era de nuevo un vano intento, pues ya antes lo habían intentado y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo de siempre, nada podía para a la oscuridad de Sorrow, pero esta vez fui enormemente sorprendido al ver como la oscuridad hizo contacto con esa magia y esta logro de hecho repelerla… no necesite pensar mucho en quienes podían ser los responsables de ella.

Por causa de haber frenado el avance de la oscuridad, en esos momentos no pude verlos, pero cuando Sorrow logro caminar lo suficiente para poder ver con sus ojos naturales, fue allí que pude probar que no me equivocaba, todos los guardianes de la Harmonía estaban allí parados con sus elementos activados, siendo estos cubiertos aun por sus armaduras más sus armas mientras que pude notar los collares de todos ellos ardiendo justo como antes lo habían hecho tanto el del unicornio Risk como el de la pegaso Silk.

Glide: ¡RISK TE LO RUEGO NO LO HAGAS! (al escuchar su voz, mi vista cayó sobre el pegaso lima de melena negra y ojos verdes claros quien, aun estando notablemente herido y encadenado, luchaba contra un montón de soldados quienes eran los que sostenían las cadenas) ¡POR AMOR A NUESTRA SEÑORA DETENTE!

Starflare: ¡TE LO RUEGO RISK SOLO DANOS UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO! (a un lado del pegaso lima, estaba la unicornio rosa de melena dorada y ojos dorados, al igual que el pegaso, ella también estaba cubierta de heridas aun sangrantes mientras que también estaba encadenada y aun su cuerno tenía un anillo nulificador mientras esta era retenida solo por un par de soldados) ¡POR FAVOR RISK NO MATES A NUESTRO HIJO!

Risk: Star… Glide… (el azulado unicornio de melena de un azul aún más profundo y ojos plateados, no diré que no lucia afectado por los gritos de ellos dos, pues muy mala cara tenía y se notaba que era por el arrepentimiento que el sentía, pero aun si se arrepentía, puedo decir que la decisión en él ya estaba tomada) lo siento… en verdad lo siento… pero ya no podemos esperar más tiempo.

Grand: tch… mierda… (el terrestre marrón de melena negra y ojos de un marrón mucho más claro, a pesar de haber dado ese chasquido, era obvio que los sentimientos que tenía lo aplastaban, pues sus lágrimas eran sus testigos) ¡Star Glide! ¡Lo Sentimos, Pero Es Hora De Que Abran Los Ojos! ¡Ya Eso No Es Su Hijo Skyler! ¡Eso Es Solo Un Cascaron Vacío De Lo Que Una Vez Él Fue! ¿Solo Cuantas Muertes Más Han De Haber Para Que Ustedes Dos Entiendan Eso? ¿Cuántos Miles Más Deben De Morir Para Que Ambos Abran Sus Ojos Y Se Den Cuenta De Ello? ¡Lo Siento, Pero Ya No Cometeremos El Error Que Cometimos En Sinfonía! ¡Las Muertes De Cientos De Miles Están Sobre Nuestros Cascos Por El Hecho Que Dudamos De Cumplir Nuestro Deber En Esa Ocasión, Pero Esta Vez No Lo Haremos!

Regina: Risk… (la batponi gris claro de melena fucsia y ojos morados miraba en verdad seria a la dirección donde ya Sorrow podía verse) ya está aquí… Glide, Star… (ella volteo a mirar a esos dos) solo véanlo ustedes dos… aun si en verdad hubiera algo de su hijo en el aun, ¿Están en verdad dispuestos a solo dejarlo seguir sufriendo tal como lo debe de estar haciendo ahora? (La batponi los miro en verdad pésimo) cuando salimos de sinfonía, al menos sus lágrimas eran blancas, pero ya de sus ojos solo salen rojas lagrimas… más que un potrillo, solo parece aún más un alma en pena que deambula por la tierra… lo siento ustedes dos, pero lo mejor aún para él mismo, es solo traerle fin a su miseria y ponerlo a descansar.

Liar: Risk (aun la terrestre verde de melena roja y ojos celestes la cual representaba a la risa no reía, si no que miraba abatida al potrillo) ya está en rango.

Husk: agg… (el unicornio rojo de melena verde y ojos y ojos amarillos solo pudo suspirar mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados) solo acabemos con esto de una vez por todas Risk.

Risk: Glide… Star… en verdad lo sentimos.

En ese momento fue que de nuevo cada elemento se unió, los 6 ponis por la ridícula cantidad de magia que cada uno de ellos despedía, fueron levantados del suelo uno a un lado del otro y justo entre ambos de los unicornios del grupo, una esfera multicolor comenzó a formarse y a tomar tamaño, era claro que en cualquier momento de allí saldría disparado el rayo que acabaría con Sorrow, pero fue también el momento en que los ojos del potrillo se posaron en quienes aún encadenados seguían luchando… y fue en esa ocasión que sucedió algo que ni yo mismo espere.

Sorrow: m- mama… p- papa… (esas palabras salieron de la boca del potrillo, mientras que pude sentir como el control que End mantenía sobre él se había roto, fue en ese momento que la vida regreso a los ojos de Sorrow mientras él los miraba) a- ayuda… t- tengo mucho miedo…

Glide: ¡MALDITA SEAAAAA! (en ese momento el pegaso lima puso aún más fuerza en librarse de aquellos quienes lo retenían mientras empujaba para avanzar, fue tan monstruosa la cantidad de la misma que aun más guardias tuvieron que saltar a las cadenas que lo retenían para tomarlas y ya las mismas cadenas rechinaban por la enorme presión a la que estaban siendo sometidas, aun si de hecho estas cadenas estaban lastimando a este pegaso, eso a él no le evito ejercer cada vez más fuerza) ¡LES DIJE QUE SE DETUVIERAN MALDICIÓN!

Starflare: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! (aun la unicornio esta vez estaba en verdad dándolo todo de si mientras sus lágrimas caían, ella se empujaba a si misma fuera del agarre de los guardias mientras que era tanta la magia que estaba ejerciendo en su cuerno, que el anillo el cual claramente no era uno estándar estaba ya siendo agrietado, fue por ello que un montón más de unicornios tuvieron que de hecho ellos mismos lanzar hechizos para intentar suprimir la magia que ella emitía sin parar) ¡SKYYYYYLEEEEEEEER!

Los guardianes a pesar de oír las palabras del potrillo y aun de sus padres solo no pararon, cuando la magia de todos se había concentrado en cantidades más allá de lo ridículo, un delgado rayo fue disparado a toda velocidad alcanzando al potrillo en menos de medio segundo y atravesando su cuerpo de lado a lado.

Pudo no haber sido llamativo, pero el efecto del mismo se hizo presente cuando el potrillo dejo de avanzar y cayo arrodillado solo un momento antes de caer al suelo, la oscuridad que emitía dejo de salir y devorarlo todo, mientras que el cerro sus ojos siendo lo último que vio a sus padres corriendo a donde él estaba.

Las cadenas del pegaso no aguantaron la presión y todas fueron destrozadas, aun todos esos unicornios no fueron capaces de retener la magia de la unicornio y al sobrepasarlos a todos y aun al mismo anillo, la honda de que libero los tumbo a todos.

Ellos corrieron a donde estaba Sorrow tirado, pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo, no solo las aguas del mar estaban ya volviendo a reclamar su territorio, si no que el cuerpo de Sorrow antes que ellos llegaran se convirtió en polvo y desapareció.

Fue en ese momento que las imágenes fantasmales pararon, pero fui invadido por tal dolor de cabeza que termine cayendo del cielo a las costas mientras sostenía mi cabeza y literalmente, termine entrando en mis recuerdos.

No sé cómo diablos es que sucedió, pero al darme cuenta estaba en un espacio completamente blanco a excepción por una cosa, una pequeña bolita de pelaje color negro la cual vociferaba su llanto mientras temblaba.

Sí era sincero, sabía muy bien que ese pequeño quien estaba allí llorando a viva voz era yo mismo, pero aun así su llanto era tal que aun yo me sentí… raro… en verdad no me gustaba para nada el oír tal llanto de parte de mí mismo, así que avance hasta donde este estaba y me recosté a su lado antes de intentar acariciarlo… esto iba definitivamente en contra de toda lógica, pero aun así, mi casco logro alcanzar al potrillo quien dio un pequeño chillido aterrado mientras se acurrucaba aún más.

No dije nada, pues aún yo mismo no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero seguí acariciándolo y poco a poco ese pequeño potrillo se iba calmando, poco a poco sus sollozos estaban deteniéndose.

¿?: veo que estás perdido…

Esas palabras vinieron de una voz desconocida para mi quien al parecer estaba justo frente a nosotros, así que termine levantando mi mirada para encontrarme con una agraciada terrestre de pelaje blanco, su cola y su melena eran de variados colores claros siendo su melena larga y un poco risada, sus ojos esta vez fueron lo que me revelaron una posible pista de quien era ella, ya que sus ojos eran casi exactamente iguales a los End, patrones indescifrables los cuales cambiaban, pero estos a diferencia de los de End, eran de un dulce tono azulado que al mirarlos trasmitían clama aun al alma más afligida.

¿?: (mire a esa yegua admito algo aterrado al sospechar de quien se trataba, pero esta solo se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de Sorrow solo acariciando al potrillo con una suave y cariñosa sonrisa) han sido en verdad muchos años desde que nos encontramos según el plano de los mortales, y aun así mi corderito sigues estando igual de perdido que la primera vez.

Sky: je… (lo admito, no me quedo más que solo sonreír mientras me daba por vencido a mi destino si esto como sospechaba, no se trataba de un recuerdo) ¿Puedo saber qué razón tuvo la creadora para traer ante su presencia a un recuerdo y a un alma en pena como nosotros?

Begg: es raro que alguno de mis pequeños pueda reconocerme con solo mirarme… (ella de hecho no pudo para nada ocultar su sorpresa) no creo que pudieras de hecho recordarme, después de todo estoy segura de haber tomado tus recuerdos de nuestro encuentro en aquella ocasión.

Sky: tomo los suyos, pero no es difícil saber su identidad si antes has visto ojos como los suyos… (no pude evitar el temblar mientras llevaba un casco a mi cabeza recordado a End) después de todo, un vistazo al dios de la destrucción en sí mismo no es algo fácil de olvidar.

Begg: umm… (ella de hecho cerro sus ojos pensativa) sigo opinando que eso es algo que no te debería de ser posible de hacer, pues no solo tome tus recuerdos de mí, sino también los de End mismo.

Sky: agg… entiendo, pero a la vez no soy capaz de hacerlo… (a mi cabeza llegaron dos imágenes, la imagen de dos ponis quienes significaban todo para mí y llegue a sentir temor al soltar esta pregunta) ¿Por qué me trajo ante usted? ¿Acaso va por fin a acabar con mi vida?

Begg: deja que te haga yo a ti una pregunta… (ella dejo de acariciar al ya calmado potrillo y me miro bastante seria) ¿Es ese tu deseo? ¿Deseas acaso que acabe contigo?

Sky: yo…

Lo pensé, en verdad llegue a pensarlo muy profundamente… esta era posiblemente una oferta única en toda mi vida, esta era posiblemente la única oportunidad que tendría para ya de una vez poner fin a mi largo viaje, el cual mientras más recuerdos llegaban a mí, más veces miraba como una horrible carga llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero a la vez de alegría y regocijo… pero de nuevo la imagen de las dos pegasos se presentaron y esta vez, se sumó la de una pequeña potrilla batponi de pelaje blanco con cola y melena rosadas, quienes esperaban por mí.

Sky: agg… no… (solo pude devolverle mi mirada y aun entre mis miles de dudas, esa fue mi respuesta) no es mi deseo… hay aquellos quienes aún merecen una respuesta de mi parte, así que no deseo partir sin siquiera darles esta respuesta.

Begg: eso mismo es lo que pensaba yo… así que no, mi intención al traerlos a ustedes dos aquí nunca ha sido poner un fin a sus vidas… así como la primera vez que ambos nos encontramos, solo deseo darte la ayuda que estás buscando.

Sky: (esas si fueron palabras que trajeron alivio a mi) agg… gracias… en verdad me siento honrado de que sea la misma creadora quien se haya interesado por mí.

Begg: no es nada mi perdido corderito… (ella bajo su rostro para mirar al potrillo aun acurrucado) y tú, creo que es hora de que dejes de estar allí acurrucado, ¿No crees?

Sorrow: p- pero… t- tengo miedo… (el potrillo solo comenzó a temblar mientras la duda era palpable aun en su voz) t- tengo mucho miedo.

Begg: tranquilo mi pequeño corderito, puedo asegurarte que todo está bien, no hay nada por qué temer mientras yo este con ustedes.

Sorrow: (para mi enorme sorpresa, el pequeño potrillo el cual compartía las mismas similitudes que yo a excepción de las runas, poco a poco se fue desenrollando y asomo su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la creadora) ¿L- Lo promete?

Begg: claro… (ella le sonrió mientras uso su casco para limpiar sus lágrimas) si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces será una promesa de mi parte, ¬_¬ ni el inútil de End te va a dañar mientras yo este ante ti.

Sky: O_O amm…bien, ¿Solo que está pasando aquí? ¿Solo quién es el potrillo?

Sorrow: snif… (este sorbio usando sus cascos para acariciar sus ojos) m- mi nombre es… S- Skyler.

Sky: (ah Dios, esta vez sí lleve un casco a mi cabeza rascándola) b- bien, p- pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya dos de nosotros?

Begg: eso puedo explicarlo yo… (ella tomo entre sus cascos al potrillo levantándolo entre sus cascos para de hecho, animosamente acariciar su cabeza contra la de él) este pequeñín de aquí es solo un pedazo de tu alma que, en algún momento, separaste por si esta situación llegaba a suceder.

Sky: ¿S- Situación?

Sorrow: (al ser dejado de nuevo en el suelo por la creadora, él se acurruco contra ella mientras me miraba temeroso) ¿P- Porque lo haces? ¿P- Por qué quieres recuperar algo que aun tú mismo decidiste que era mejor arrancar de ti? P- Por favor para… n- no lo hagas.

Sky: agg… (solo pude suspirar en respuesta) porque debo de hacerlo…

Sorrow: no… no debes… es… es mejor que solo des marcha atrás… (el potrillo me miro en verdad asustado) solo… solo regresa y ya, no tienes necesidad alguna de continuar con esto más haya de solo tu propia obstinación como siempre ha sido.

Sky: tengo que Skyler… (acerque mi casco a la cabeza del potrillo, acariciándola mientras le sonreía) mi pasado es algo que puedo, más no debo de ignorar si quiero realmente poder avanzar más en mi camino.

Sorrow: ¿Aun cuando este te lleva a tu propia destrucción?

Sky: (esas si fueron palabras que mi hicieron mirarlo hasta preocupado) ¿A qué te refieres?

Sorrow: snif… f- fui yo mismo quien sello en lo profundo de mi memoria todo esto que estas intentando recordar, y aún más esos recuerdos que estas persiguiendo ahora… hubo… hubo una razón que los sellara, tuve un motivo por el cual solo para poder cumplir mi promesa con Nía los selle, pero tu neciamente estas intentando sacarlos a flote… por favor, para con esto.

Begg: Skyler… (la creadora me llamo y de hecho me miro muy seria) hay mucha verdad en lo que tú mismo te adviertes, hay muchos individuos a los cuales End y yo nunca les quitamos nuestra vista…

Ella estiro uno de sus cascos al aire y sobre este, unas imágenes se mostraron, en ella pude ver a Rail recostado en la cubierta de un galeón mientras miraba a el lejano mar, en otra de estas podía ver a ambas princesas de equestria, una estaba dentro de una habitación de madera, la otra sentada tras un escritorio en un estudio, puede ver también a las que recordé eran las ponis heridas la vez del barco con Elis y muchos otros también se mostraron, pero a ninguno reconocí.

Begg: estos son aquellos a quienes en cierta forma, alcanzaron niveles de desarrollo simplemente excepcionales que ni End ni yo pudimos prever, así que en parte disfrutamos de mirar el desarrollo de ellos y tu Skyler, estas entre estos… (ella bajo su casco y las imágenes desaparecieron) es por ello que puedo dar fe de las palabras que tú mismo estas advirtiéndote… antes has pensado que ya habías pasado la zona del retorno, pero la real… la última zona en la que puedes solo dar vuelta y volver es esta… a partir de este punto, tu vida conocerá su final una vez más.

Sky: agg… si me ha estado en verdad observando, entonces sabe todo cuanto realmente he hecho hasta este día… sabiendo todo esto, ¿No cree usted que eso puede hasta ser algo justo? Después de todo, muchas más vidas de las que realmente puedo contar han encontrado su final por mis propios cascos.

Begg: es por ello que te llamo mi corderito perdido Skyler… (ella aun así no me dejo de mirar muy seria) has cometido incontables errores, has segado aun muchas más vidas de las que tú mismo piensas y para muchos, aun para el mismo End, tu no mereces más que solo la muerte, pero mi creencia siempre será que en todos… ¬_¬ aun en el odioso de End… hay algo por lo que siempre para mi ha valido la pena el luchar, dentro de todos nosotros existe una luz tan cálida y hermosa a mis ojos, que no importa cuanta oscuridad la quiera opacar, está siempre se mantendrá, esperando el día en que pueda quitar esa capa oscura para salir y llenar de belleza la creación… (su seria mirada se suavizo y me sonrió) y esa hermosa luz también brilla dentro de ti, aun si tú mismo olvidaste que ella esta.

Sky: (cerré mis ojos pensándolo, pero al decidirme los abrí y la mire en verdad dudoso) m- mi señora… sé que ya su sola presencia ha sido ya un muy valioso regalo y es hasta un abuso de mi parte el decir esto… pero hay una pregunta que quiero hacerle y de ser posible, me gustaría obtener una respuesta.

Begg: (ella me miro por un momento, pude ver como los patrones en sus ojos cambiaron aún más rápido preocupándome, pero ella solo asintió) adelante.

Sky: solo… solo quiero su concejo con respecto a esto, ¿Puedo realmente solo dar marcha atrás? Si soy sincero, siento que no puedo… hay una pegaso con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero sinceramente caminar a su lado, escuchar su dulce voz y hasta tenerla entre mis cascos hasta el día en que alguno de los dos tenga ya que partir… (no pude más que llevar un casco a mi cabeza mientras lo recordaba) pero me temo que mis cascos están tan manchados, que no creo tener el derecho de hacerlo… sabe que busco responder una pregunta… ¿Pero sabe a qué lado es el que inclina esta balanza en la que estoy colocando cada recuerdo que recupero?

Begg: agg… monstruo… (ella me miro en verdad triste) si, sé que crees que esta balanza se inclina mucho más a este lado.

Sky: exacto, desde que comencé mi búsqueda he sabido esto, pero realmente solo busco por todos lados algo que me ayude a que este balance cambien, busco tan siquiera llegar a igualar todo el peso en esta para darme tan siquiera algo en que aferrarme para dejar todo detrás y estar con mi Elis… (no pude en verdad evitar la lagrima que resbalo de mi ojo) pero no lo he hallado… tengo recuerdos de tantas cosas, pero nada que realmente incline esta balanza y el que tanto usted como yo mismo me den esta clase de advertencia, solo me dice que tan inclinada esta esta balanza al lado que me impide cumplir mi anhelo… es por eso que le pregunto, ¿Realmente puedo hacerlo? ¿Realmente hay algo que me de ese derecho?

Begg: Skyler… (ella avanzo a donde estaba yo parado y termino abrazándome) eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir mi extraviado corderito… pero si quieres mi opinión, hace mucho te la di… creo firmemente en que todos tenemos algo por lo cual vale la pena luchar… (fue en ese momento que ella cambio tomando la forma de un pegaso y uso aun sus alas para cubrirme… jamás en mi vida me sentí tan en paz como entre las alas de ella) aun tú tienes ese algo que merece ser salvado.

Skyler: ¿Me espera solo la muerte si sigo adelante en mi búsqueda?

Begg: agg… me temo que eso es algo que no puedo contestarte en esta ocasión y creo que lo sabes bien.

Sky: agg… no perdía nada por preguntarlo… (ella me abrazo unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente me soltó y se sentó a un lado de Sorrow quien me miraba aun temeroso) gracias.

Begg: no es nada, 0u0 para mí siempre ha sido, es, y será un placer cuidar de todos ustedes.

Sorrow: ¿V- Vas a retroceder? (el potrillo al final termino soltando esa pregunta) ¿No vas a continuar con este viaje?

Sky: lo hare Skyler… dices que solo me espera la muerte luego, y aun Nía y Kireo me advirtieron de recuerdos que tuve la necesidad de suprimir si quería tener una esperanza de tener una vida común… pero siendo sincero, si en verdad quiero lograr eso, entonces es mejor saber el peso de todas mis acciones para una vez decidirme, entonces redimir mis males de ser necesario o probar que ustedes tenían razón y dejar que estos me hundan.

Begg: agg… ¬_¬ tan cabezadura como siempre… (en el momento ella cambio de nuevo ante mis ojos adoptando la forma de una alicornio) si quieres realmente cumplir con tu meta, (ella tomo a Sorrow con su magia acariciándolo ya que se miraba muy triste) entonces vas a necesitar a este pequeño unido a ti de nuevo para poder continuar con tu viaje.

Ella miro a Sorrow, y cuando el asintió, entonces fue que su magia transformo en una pequeña llama a Sorrow y esta poco a poco entro en mi… en verdad se sintió muy raro cuando lo hizo, pero una vez hecho entonces la mire y sin necesidad de abrir la boca ella respondió mi duda.

Begg: él es la llave a esos recuerdos que deseas recuperar, sin él, hubiera sido imposible para ti tan siquiera pensar en esos recuerdos sin que tu cabeza estallara en pedazos.

Sky: ya veo, muchas gracias.

Begg: no es nada, ya es hora que partas, pero antes de irte te hare un pequeño favor así que acércate.

Bueno, ¬_¬ no iba a estas alturas a dudar de ella, así que solo me acerque y ella unió su cuerno con el mío, en el momento me sorprendió en verdad ya que al momento los recuerdos de lo que fue mi primera reunión con ella volvieron de golpe… fue en ese momento que recordé verla cuando era un potrillo y ella como cual madre amorosa había tratado conmigo aliviando el dolor y la culpa que sentía en ese momento por haber hecho todo lo que hice, fue ella quien se encargó de hacerme ver que al menos en esa ocasión nada había sido mi culpa antes de, de hecho, hacerme un regalo el cual también vino con estos recuerdos… pero igual no pude evitar el mirarla sorprendido.

Begg: jeje, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ya ese era un regalo que te pertenecía desde hace ya miles de años.

Sky: (demonios, tan tranquila que lo decía está loca diosa y lo que realmente pensaba yo de ello) en verdad, ¬n¬ con todo respeto, ¿En verdad esta tan loca así? ¿Después de como use los conocimientos de la vida y la muerte y aun así me los vuelve a dar al completo?

Begg: umm… ¬.¬ no me gusto como los has estado usando, pero son como sea tuyos y nunca ni End ni yo damos marcha atrás una vez hacemos algo, 0u0 además, algo me dice que realmente me beneficiara el que tengas dichos conocimientos, así que eso es razón suficiente para que te los devuelva de nuevo.

Sky: amm… (admito que la mire algo preocupado) hay una pregunta que me he hecho desde hace ya bastante, ¿Qué opina del hecho de que haya regresado a algunos a la vida luego que estos murieran?

Begg: 0.o ni a mí ni a End ni nos agrada ni nos desagrada, pero tengo que pedirte sinceramente que lo mantengas al mínimo, no es bueno tampoco alterar tanto el ciclo natural de la vida y la muerte.

Sky: ah vale, lo tendré en cuenta entonces.

Begg: ¬n¬ más te vale mi corderito descarriado, ahora es tiempo que vuelvas al presente… °u° después de todo, aun tienes una decisión que tomar y un camino que seguir.

Sky: bien, muchas gracias por todo mi señora.

Begg: 0u0 con Begg está bien mi corderito descarriado, y no fue nada… (su cuerno se ilumino un poco) si el tiempo lo permite, entonces es posible que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Sky: 0u0 estaré esperando ese encuentro entonces.

Begg: jiji 0w0 y esa vez me arrastrare a End conmigo, ¬u¬ tengo muchas ganas de presumirle.

Sky: 0.o amm… ¿Presumirle qué?

Begg: oh nada, -u- tu solo olvida eso.

En el momento el cuerno de ella me deslumbro obligándome a cerrar los ojos y cuando volví en mí, sentí la arena de la costa en la que antes caí en mi costado derecho que era donde me apoyaba y a alguien quien me estaba zarandeando.

Nía: ¡SKY POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS ABRE TUS OJOS POR FAVOR!

Sky: ugg… (bueno, lo primero que salió de mi boca fue un quejido por el lindo golpe que me había dado al aterrizar, pero igual eso basto para que Nía dejara de agitarme y me lograra sentar antes de acariciar mi cabeza) eso en verdad fue demasiado extraño.

Fue en ese momento que las palabras que ella me había dicho antes al verla esta vez cobraron sentido, ella dijo algo de tomar mis recuerdos de ella y de End, y eso había sido en verdad muy literal, pues ella misma fue quien de hecho me había salvado de morir por los elementos, me conforto y cuando me mando de regreso, fue entonces que tomo mis recuerdos de todo lo sucedido como el portador de la calamidad para poder tener al menos la posibilidad de vivir mi vida como un potro normal lo haría.

Nía: ¿Sky Que Rayos Fue Lo Que Paso? (Nía en verdad tenía que tomar clases de como relajarse, por que vaya que me miraba aterrada) ¡Estábamos Volando Y De La Nada Te Desplomaste A Tierra!

Sky: ¬.¬ ¿Si te digo que acabo de tener una cita con la creadora que dirías?

Nía: -.- que te diste un muuuy lindo golpe en la cabeza.

Kireo: ¬_¬ que el golpe te licuo con ganas esa cabeza de rellena de mierda que tienes.

Sky: ¬n¬ pues eso mismo paso par de tarados, no me pregunten por qué, pero realmente si tuve una muy interesante cita con la creadora.

Nía: O_O h- hey… ¿E- Estas bromeando verdad? Estamos hablando de la creadora, no creo que sea tan fácil el verla.

Kireo: ooh esto sí que es interesante, ¬u¬ da detalles bastardo, ¿Qué tal su trasero? ¿Vale la pena?

Sky: no y… ¬n¬ ¿En verdad me vas a preguntar acerca del trasero de una diosa que cambia de forma a voluntad?

Kireo: (el solo levando sus hombros de lo más despreocupado) pues claro, ¬u¬ esa es una pregunta que cada semental en ley debe de preguntarse si se considera como tal.

Sky: amm…

Nía: ¬m¬ Sky… dime por amor a ella misma que no te atreviste.

Sky: Ah Diablos… (vale termine bien sonrojado de hecho) está bien lo admito, ¬.¬ si eche una pequeña mirada… O_O y debo decir que la figura entera de la misma no es algo que puedas comparar con algo terrenal Kireo, así que diría que sip, es magistral… (ok, Nía en verdad no me miraba para nada lindo, por lo que termine sonriendo nervioso) ¡P- Pero igual me quedo contigo Nía y con Elis!

Nía: jum… (ella se cruzó de cascos resoplando por la nariz) más te vale que tengas tus prioridades claras, 0.o pero admito que yo también termine admirando a End, así que tampoco es como si pudiera regañarlos.

Kireo: ¬u¬ al fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo los tres, una mirada a las figuras de los dioses no es algo que deba de ser pasada por alto… (mi versión demoniaca me miro con una sonrisota nada linda) pero, en fin, ¿No nos vas a decir de que hablaron?

Bueno, no tuve problemas en resumir la conversación que tuvimos para ambos, y la verdad ambos me miraban en verdad sorprendidos por cada palabra que decía, pero como sea… una vez que termine, entonces nos pusimos en marcha y no tardamos en dar con los restos de mis recuerdos de estos momentos.

Luego de ser impactado por los elementos y que el cuerpo de Sorrow se deshiciera, quedando igualmente sepultado por las aguas las cuales se cerraron, sus padres en verdad no habían tomado nada bien eso.

Ellos en verdad atacaron a matar a todos los guardianes de la harmonía guiados por el odio nacidos en ellos por lo que acababan de hacer, pero en sus estados no representaron amenaza alguna para ellos quienes al terminar con Sorrow, entonces tomaron sus armas contra sus padres y no les tomo mucho el reducirlos.

Normalmente aun yo sabía que su ataque hacia ellos habría de ser castigado con una ejecución inmediata al estar presente nada menos que una reina entre ellos, pero igual esta vez ni una sola alma pudo sugerir tal acción contra ellos, quienes al verse derrotados solo pudieron postrarse en tierra mientras lloraban en alta voz una y otra vez llamando a su hijo.

Más tarde ambos de ellos fueron llevados por la guardia de un reino cercano, mientras que los mismos guardianes fueron quienes se aseguraron de la desaparición de Sorrow, antes de dar vuelta y seguir a los guardias abandonando el lugar al igual que Nía, Kireo y yo por el hecho de que las imágenes no habían desaparecido.

Los seguimos hasta una ciudad amurallada donde fueron todos guiados al castillo de la misma, y fue allí que Glide y Starflare fueron metidos a los calabozos, solo para que, a su tiempo, ambos lograran calmar la ira y el dolor que albergaban dentro de sí, un proceso que de hecho les llevo según estos recuerdos meses el lograr.

Pero una vez que ellos lo hicieron, entonces decidieron tomar caminos separados de los guardianes, pues nunca pudieron perdonarlos por arrebatarles a su tesoro más preciado… fue en esa época de cuando estaban separados de los guardianes que, de hecho, solo puedo atribuirle esto a Begg… por que estando ellos dos de camino a un pueblo, justo frente a ellos el aire se arremolino y cuando este paro, entonces frente a ellos estaba la figura de Sorrow.

Ellos solo no pudieron reaccionar por esto, pues Sorrow al reformase frente a ellos solo se levantó y la oscuridad comenzó a salir de su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue casi un auto reflejo del potrillo el hacer brillar su cuerno en una plateada luz, lanzando un cierto hechizo y la oscuridad se vio obligada a replegarse cuando las runas que cubrían mi cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer en el del potrillo.

Fue en ese momento que Sorrow los miro a ambos y como alma perdida, el solo camino hasta ellos a paso pesado y sin decir una palabra, hasta que el solo colapso en el suelo.

En un principio ellos en verdad no supieron que pensar, pero fue Starflare la primera que se acercó a él y lo toco, casi rogando que lo que sus ojos miraban no era un sueño… sus dudas cuando se dio cuenta que no soñaba eran grandes, pero fueron remplazadas cuando esta solo cedió ante sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, siendo seguida solo segundos después por Glide.

Una sonrisa en verdad me nació luego de ese momento, después de todo, aun si no fui hasta el sitio de los recuerdos que siguieron a este, estos sí que comenzaron a llegar a mi inundando mi mente después de tanto tiempo, de muy agradables recuerdos los cuales compartí con mi familia.

* * *

0u0 y con esto damas y caballeros damos por terminado el punto de sorrow, -u- admito que fue un poco dificil el plasmar todos los eventos que sucedieron esta vez, razon por la cual tarde algo en actualizar cada cap, ¬u¬ pero al menos a mi me gusto bastante como quedo... ¬n¬ por que de resto ni me molesto en publicarlo.

jajaja xD bueno viruz, teniendo en cuenta que de hecho End es Dios de la destruccion y no el santo de israel, de hecho de no cagarla mintiendo, el tipejo mas que complacido le da justo lo que querian estos tipos y hasta lo hubieras visto con una linda botella de refresco mas palomitas admirando lo que estos tipos les picara el culo por hacer, ¬u¬ pero como mintio para ganar simpatia o algo asi... pos la cago con ganas... xD creo que es un potito obvio luego de este cap la relacion de ambos dioses... 0.0 y bueno, no culparia a luna de cagarse, xD hasta yo me cagaria en su posicion si veo una vaina negra que desintegra al toque de la manera mas dolorosa que pueda jajajaja.

-w- bueno, las caritas a aparte de por gustarme, xD tambien es para ahorrarme polos escribiendo cosas como (entonces elis puso cara de picarona mientras mirababa a la parte baja de...) 0w0 es mas facil solo poner (¬w¬) y el dialogo. xD aja, otro mas que se le cayo la cedula ¿eh migel? 0.o pero vaia que te le imaginas una muy buena voz a sorrow, ¬u¬ de pana me gusta la voz del lado oscuro de danny...en fin, ¬_¬ siendo sincero con el asunto de las escenas para mayores migel, la que coloque de la violacion de elis fue solo por necesidad, pero tampoco es como si fuera el mas santito de todos (xD y eso lo saben mejor que nadie unos cuantos como Le Yo que leyeron cuando publique un cap de otro fic por error como uno de este), como antes he dicho si que me vi muuuuuuy tentado a meterle el clop a ambas de las ocaciones en las que elis y sorrow tuvieron relaciones, pero por motivos de la clasificacion del fic no lo hice... -u- ahora, como antes dije, si quieren ver esas escenas, solo las piden y con gusto las publico como fics aparte, xD mantengo la clasificacion en T y ademas ustedes salen complacidos... pero en fin, 0.o de momento mi idea sigue siendo preservar la pureza de las jovenes mentes que lean esta cosa, asi que no creo hayan escenas +18 en este fic mas haya de solo mencionar que sucedio.

xD jajaja seee, la verdad eso se debe a que en un principio, no tenia la idea de hacer a esos dos pareja, tenia la idea de hacerlos mas algo como camaradas que confian el uno en el otro con todo, pero luego de darle vueltas, pues decidi que era mejor emparejarlos, ¬u¬ y en mi opinion no me equivoque para nada con esa decision, despues de todo si que me gusto como han salido las cosas a partir de esa decision.

xD jajaja tal parece que la relacion de ghost y Twilight en 'Todo sea por nuestra felicidad' le hizo entrar curiosidad a otra alma mas, -u- pero bueno, ese es un detalle del que se enteraran mas tarde, 0,o y bueno, la lastimada en este caso seria twilight, ya que ghost de hecho cree en el amor, aun si es bastante receloso en mostrar afecto para con otros, xD despues de todo el tipo tampoco es un santo y realmente no es de confiar facilmente en otros, ya eso lo veras mas tarde.

con respecto a lo de hablar, -u- realmente no tengo problemas, solo avisame por que medio quieres hablar y listo, xD si no tengo solo me creo una cuenta y sha.


End file.
